El Límite Del Caos
by sachita1212
Summary: Bella Swan huye de Forks hacia Nueva York para rehacer su vida, pero con el tiempo, ella tímida y callada verá como su mundo se convertirá en una total locura cuando se encuentre atrapada por la obsesión de quien menos cree, el misterioso Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

_**La obra Crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer.**_

_**Hola, bienvenidas.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

**EL LÍMITE DEL CAOS**

**Del bosque a la jungla.**

Había huido de Forks cuando tenía diecinueve años.

Se despidió de su padre, quien la miraba de manera estoica desde el otro lado del cristal. Un simple gesto de levantar la mano y decir adiós resumió en él la melancolía y la soledad que le producía despedirse de su única hija.

Durante seis meses mintió a Charlie sobre los motivos por los cuales dejaba la ciudad; ya que por dos años insistió en que su único lugar era aquel pequeño, lluvioso y aburrido pueblo.

Él la había convertido en ese ser oscuro, miedoso y vulnerable.

De aquella chica graciosa que adoraba bailar aunque no lo hiciera muy bien por su torpe naturaleza no quedaba nada.

Abandonó a sus amigos, sus libros y su música; toda su niñez murió aquel día.

Ese día, una semana después de graduarse, llegó a su casa con un brazo fracturado y el rostro golpeado e hinchado. Prefirió contarle a su padre sus aventuras y correrías con las motos que decirle la verdad.

Aún podía recordar el rostro lívido de Charlie, quien por momentos se olvidó de respirar pensando en que su niña pudo haber muerto por uno de aquellos malditos aparatos que él ni sabía que manejaba.

Bella agradeció el largo castigo que éste le impuso, así podría esconderse en su habitación sin temor a encontrarse con él en alguna calle y terminara con lo que había empezado esa terrible tarde del jueves.

En su habitación de niña, Isabella lloraba ahogando sus gemidos entre las cobijas y almohadas. No podía dejar que Charlie la oyera. No podría ver su decepción y su culpa al saber que ella lo había desobedecido, y sobre todo que no la había protegido de él.

En algunas ocasiones, cuando la rabia y la impotencia eran más grandes que ella misma, cuando la sesión de llanto se prologaba por toda la noche dejando sus ojos como prueba de ello y tenía que enfrentase a Charlie en las mañanas, simplemente mentía más, y cada vez mejor. Decía que el yeso le molestaba, que cuando hacía más frío de lo usual el dolor era insoportable, peor aún, sacaba a colación la muerte de Renée.

Tema vedado en la casa, ya que su padre aún no lo superaba aunque en el momento de su muerte llevaban casi trece años de divorciados.

Su pobre papá, un hombre dulce y tierno pero que no tenía la menor idea de cómo tratar con una hija, mucho menos una adolescente y que además era pésimo lidiando con los sentimientos, sobre todos los propios, tan sólo atinaba a llamar al doctor Gerardy. Él era la única persona que sabía lo que realmente ocurrió, pero había accedido a los ruegos de Bella.

Él temía que, al saberse la verdad, se desataría una tragedia de grandes proporciones, no sólo por Charlie sino por la familia del directamente implicado y por la naturaleza violenta del muchacho.

_LIBROS, MÚSICA, MOTOS Y RENÉE._

Dejó de escribir en su diario. Le amargó leerlo, la niña que allí se hallaba y la persona que era ahora no tenían ni punto de comparación.

La Isabella de su diario vivía en una burbuja: obsesionada por los libros, por la música, con oscuros secretos, si es que así se podían llamar a sus gustos por Poe o Lovecraft, Rimbaud, Nietzsche, por la novela inglesa del siglo XIX o por aquellos poetas que vivían entre los rincones de una biblioteca.

En cuanto a la música, no podía negar ser una adolescente: Britney Spears o Avril Lavigne tenían su espacio en la pared de su habitación, y en algunas ocasiones cantaba a voz en cuello o en la ducha.

Recordaba que en aquella fiesta le dedico a él _TOXIC, _porque precisamente eso era él para ella: toxico y alucinante. Sin embargo, su madre y su genética de rebelde rockera y trashumante le habían dejado su pasión por Black Sabbath, The Doors, Led Zeppelin y The Clash, además por el blues, el jazz y Rachmaninov. ¡Oh, sí! su madre y su naturaleza salvaje.

Ahora, los libros eran el enemigo. ¿Cuántas veces ha soñado los paisajes de _Cumbres Borrascosas, Jane Eyre y Orgullo y Prejuicio? _Ella estaba atrapada por una pasión capaz de alterar los sentidos y despertar la conciencia.

Quizás era aquel ideal lo que la había llevado a él de manera tan ciega. Su imaginación y su deseo le habían tendido una trampa.

Nada era verdad. Ella era como él se lo dijo aquel día: _"una mosca muerta" _

Los libros y la música eran un recordatorio de la voluptuosidad negada.

Renée se había vuelto a casar cuando ella contaba 14 años de edad. Su padrastro, Phill, era mucho menor que ella. La primera vez que los vio juntos pensó que eran tal para cual_. _Aún se acordaba de la sesiones de karaoke donde ambos, como un par de niños, cantaban _Born to be wild_.

Su madre, quien le enseñó a montar en moto. Ése era su _"sucio secreto" _Ni siquiera Phill lo sabía. Aún siendo menor que Renée, le daba pavor conducir la semejante monstruosidad que era esa vieja moto guardada en el garaje.

Su madre y su padrastro murieron a los dos años de matrimonio. Un borracho los atropelló cuando ambos venían de un entrenamiento de Phill en Detroit; Renée amaba las motos, pero le aterraban los aviones.

Su padre la levantó a las cuatro de la mañana para contarle sobre la tragedia. Bella presentía que Charlie se apresuró para decirle sobre el accidente no sólo por la urgencia de la noticia, sino porque él necesitaba más consuelo que su propia hija. Ella no pudo evitar llorar un mes después cuando escuchó en la radio un especial sobre las grandes canciones de los setentas; sus lágrimas arrulladas por la voz de Robert Plant cantando _Stairway to heaven_.

El duelo fue llevado en silencio, de manera estoica y resignada. Poco a poco, la mención del nombre de Renée se fue haciendo prohibida tácitamente.

Phill, bendito sea, un año antes de morir adquirió un seguro de vida por más de ciento cincuenta mil dólares.

Eso la sorprendió. Su relación con él fue cordial, pero gracias más al carácter bonachón de éste que por la misma Bella, quien era excesivamente tímida con él.

Seguramente Renée influyó para que en vez de ella fuese su hija la beneficiaria de esa pequeña fortuna; le entristeció pensar que su mamá presentía que quizás no llegaría a los cuarenta años.

Siempre creyó que aquel dinero ella lo podría aportar a su relación con él. Le fastidiaba pensar que quizás su familia la vería como una trepadora sin escrúpulos; aún así, aquellos miles de dólares eran nada a comparación del terrible y lacerante dolor de no tener a su madre con ella.

Ahora, aquel dinero era su salvación.

_EN CAMINO A OTRA VIDA._

Envió su solicitud a la NYU para estudiar literatura inglesa. Leer era su pasión, ¿qué más podría hacer? Era buena con los números, pero no se veía a sí misma en una oficina, mucho menos en un banco.

Finalmente, la aceptación de ingreso a la universidad llegó y, con ella, su esperanza para huir.

Sentó a su padre y le contó sobre sus planes. Éste, naturalmente, se sorprendió.

– Dijiste que no querías ir.

– Lo sé, pero cambié de parecer.

– No creas que no me alegro. No te quiero ver envejeciendo en este pueblo, trabajando en una estúpida tienda o en algún supermercado. Renée se hubiera sentido decepcionada, eres demasiado inteligente y talentosa para Forks... pero admito que me sorprende.

– No es para siempre, Charlie. Además, podemos hablar por teléfono y existe el internet.

–Bella, solo uso el internet como herramienta de trabajo. Para mí, lo demás es una pérdida de tiempo, pero te prometo que por ti dejaré de ser tan prejuicioso con esa máquina.

– Gracias, papá. No creas que quiero dejarte solo.

– No te preocupes, Bella, yo sé que es hora de que te muevas. Yo estaré bien.

Dos días antes de que se fuera, el teléfono repicó furiosamente durante horas. Bella no contestaba por miedo a escuchar su voz (había destruido su teléfono por miedo a que él la torturara), pero su padre le dijo que estuviera pendiente del teléfono porque había tenido que cambiar los horarios de viaje por problemas con la aerolínea.

– ¿Papá?

– Soy yo, no cuelgues.

Bella se paralizó. Desde aquel día no lo había visto, ni a él ni a los demás.

– ¿Qué quieres?

– Escuché que te piensas ir. No puedes. Eres mía.

– Ese es tu problema. Nunca fui tuya.

– Eso es porque eres una frígida mosca muerta.

Él sabía cómo lastimarla, no sólo física sino emocionalmente. ¡Nunca más! ¡Jamás!

– ¡Déjame tranquila! Agradece que no le dijera a Charlie lo que pasó.

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué me puede hacer? Es sólo un estúpido policía de pueblo.

– Entonces, ¿por qué no terminaste lo que ibas a hacerme aquel día? Porque sabías muy bien que si eso pasaba, mi padre se daría cuenta de lo nuestro y ataría cabos, sin importar quién fuera tu familia. Yo te amaba, creí en ti.

– No me amabas lo suficiente.

– No, querías que yo solapara tu conducta. No tenías ningún compromiso conmigo, me juraste que ibas a dejar de consumir pero te pusiste peor. El sexo no hubiera mejorado las cosas.

– ¡Mientes, perra! No me amabas, mentiste.

– Permití que me fueras infiel una vez, pero seguiste haciéndolo y ella se burló de mí. Le hiciste partícipe de esa brutalidad, al igual que a tu amigo. Me juraste que ya no tenías nada con ella y yo te creí.

– Ella me da lo que tú nunca fuiste capaz.

– Adiós. Aunque no lo merezcas, no te guardo rencor.

– ¡Puta! ¿Crees que me haces un favor? ¿Te crees mejor que yo? Me perteneces –de pronto, Bella lo escuchó sollozar. Sabía que, tras el teléfono, él estaba drogado, como siempre - No, no perdóname. Muñeca, no me dejes, no me dejes...

Siempre hacía lo mismo. La ofendía y luego le pedía perdón para después ofenderla más. Esa era su manera de manipularla.

– Adiós, James.

NEW YORK – NEW YORK, UN ESTADO MENTAL

Llegó a Nueva York con diecinueve años cumplidos.

Estaba emocionada y aterrada. La ciudad era una verdadera jungla de cemento, inmensa, caótica y embriagadora.

Bella era una chica provinciana cuya únicas experiencias eran Seattle, Phoenix y Miami; las cuales no eran ciudades pequeñas, pero no se comparaban con New York. Definitivamente era otra cosa.

Su padre la dejó instalada en una pequeña residencia de estudiantes.

Su deseo era comprar un pequeño apartamento cerca de NYU, pero al ser menor de veintiuno no podía firmar papeles de propiedad raíz y su padre aún era su tutor legal. Lo tomó como un reto, quería probar si era capaz de aguantar la descarga de semejante ciudad.

Charlie creó una especie de fideicomiso, así ella podía manejar cierta cantidad de dinero pero sin afectar la totalidad del dinero en sí. Esa cantidad debía ser utilizada para los gastos de la universidad y las necesidades básicas, el resto estaría a su disposición al cumplir la mayoría de edad.

La naturaleza aventurera que le legó su madre hizo que se adentrara por ciertas partes de la ciudad.

Lo primero que hizo fue ir al metro, precisamente a la estación _Union Square _para escuchar a los músicos, muchos de ellos fantásticos.

El metro fue mejor que _Disney World._

Con su pequeña cámara le tomó fotos al _Empire State _y logró subir a las torres de los grandes rascacielos de la ciudad. El que más le impresionó fue el edificio _Chrysler_.

Después, visitó los barrios típicos de aquella ciudad multicultural: _el Lower East Side, _el barrio judío, _Chinatown _y _la Pequeña Italia, _su favorito.

Por último, fue a ver desde fuera los grandes teatros de _Broadway. _Se juró que algún día entraría a los grandes espectáculos por la memoria de su mamá. Ah, y como buena provinciana que se respete, se tomó fotos en la estatua de la libertad.

Todo aquel tour despertó en ella un sentimiento de nostalgia. Se sentía tan pequeña, solitaria y perdida en aquel monstruo enorme que era esa ciudad.

Sin embargo, hubo un lugar que la acogió con los brazos abiertos: la biblioteca pública. Después de varias horas dentro, pensó que adoraría vivir para siempre en aquel lugar.

Le encantó la universidad. Su primera clase fue _Historia de la lengua inglesa_, seguida por _Introducción a la literatura antigua_: celtas, Druidas, Gnomos y espíritus del bosque, todo tipo de mitología.

Definitivamente estaba en el lugar correcto.

Poco a poco se dio cuenta de que la vida social no era para ella.

Esa fue una de las secuelas que James dejó en su vida: sentirse inadecuada para estar con los demás.

Lentamente vio como su apariencia cambió. Se escondió bajo ropa holgada, ocultó sus ojos con lentes, se negó a usar maquillaje y recogió su bellísimo cabello repleto de rizos en unos moño de vieja cincuentona; pasaba días sin mirarse en un espejo.

Consiguió trabajo en una cafetería como mesera cerca de la universidad, y así comenzó su vida en Nueva York.

A los pocos meses descubrió que vivir allí era demasiado costoso. No podía darse el lujo de gastar su dinero, pues planeaba una maestría y un doctorado, y su trabajo de mesera no le permitía costear todo lo que ella necesitaba como transporte, alimentación y sobre todo libros que prefería hacer suyos, pues llevarlos a la biblioteca era un tormento.

Ella era de las que creía que, al poner sus ojos, sus manos, su pasión y su mente sobre las hojas, se estaba haciendo una declaración de propiedad sobre éstas.

¡Necesitaba un mejor trabajo urgente!

Un día, en los avisos de la universidad encontró un anuncio. Éste decía que se necesitaba persona con buena disposición y sin experiencia para ser asistente de archivo en una gran empresa. El pago era asombroso, el problema eran los horarios de trabajo. Tendría que estudiar en la noche, pero no le importaba. Necesitaba trabajar.

El lunes en la mañana se aprestó para ir a la entrevista de trabajo. Se puso una falda negra sencilla, zapatos planos, una discreta blusa blanca y su característico moño; parecía más la tía solterona que una chica joven, pero al menos tenía la imagen para el trabajo que buscaban.

Llegó puntual a la cita que le dieron por teléfono. Fue así como por primera vez llegó al impresionante rascacielos de _Cullen Co._

El edificio era intimidante, repleto de cientos de personas que trabajaban como abejas en colmenas. La entrevistó una mujer pequeña, de unos cuarenta años, a quien inmediatamente le gustó la chica porque no llegó vestida como para la semana de la moda, sino para conseguir el trabajo de archivadora.

Stella Miller le agradó a la tímida chica, quien parecía sonrojarse por todo. Para Stella, la timidez de Bella fue un sinónimo de discreción y confianza, además, se sorprendió al saber lo que estudiaba. Ella tenía un hijo de dieciséis años que quería estudiar filosofía.

– Mi hijo está leyendo '_El Extranjero'._

– _Albert Camus _es profundo y a veces difícil. Al menos no está leyendo '_El mito de Sísifo'._

– ¡Oh, no! Se lo compré el viernes.

– No, no se preocupe –Bella pensó _"si supiera que leí 'Justine' a los catorce"_–, lo que pasa es que debe tener un buen contexto para entender lo que el autor quiere decir.

– Sean, mi hijo, es impresionante.

– Entonces déle algo bueno de la literatura del país. '_Las uvas de la ira' _o _ 'Al este del edén' _de _John Steinbeck _por ahora.

Stella sonrió.

– Eres todo un ratón de biblioteca, Bella. A tu edad, yo estaba más interesada en _Johana Lindsey _que en otra cosa. ¿Estás segura de que quieres este trabajo? Es aburrido y las lecturas que encontrarás no son nada edificantes. Morirás de aburrimiento.

– No importa, estoy dispuesta a aprender. Además, sin ánimo de ofender, no me voy a quedar toda la vida aquí, pero le aseguro en mí encontrará a alguien dispuesto y confiable.

Stella se quedó callada. ¿Esta chica con más tipo de escritora sí podría con el trabajo? Había gente con más experiencia y mejor calificada para la labor, y por otro lado no quería volver a pasar por el tortuoso proceso de selección de personal de nuevo.

– Te llamaremos, Bella –dijo Stella con tono más gerencial que amable.

Bella llegó a su habitación segura de que aquel trabajo no sería para ella. ¿Quién la contrataría, sobre todo para un trabajo con tanta responsabilidad?

Mas, como su madre le había enseñado, _"nena, sobre lo improbable está todo lo posible"_.

– ¿Isabella Swan?

– ¿Sí?

– Soy Stella, de _Cullen Co._

Bella tenía el corazón en la garganta.

– Sí, Stella ¿cómo estás?

– Muy bien, gracias. Le compré a mi hijo los libros que dijiste y está fascinado. Por cierto, empiezas el lunes. Antes debes traer toda la papelería y requisitos médicos, pero el trabajo es tuyo, linda.

– ¿En serio? ¡Dios! Gracias, Stella.

– No hay de qué, tengo una buena corazonada contigo. Al mismo tiempo, será bueno tenerte por aquí, alguien con quien conversar. Quiero impresionar a mi hijo con mis conocimientos en literatura y tú me ayudarás para que Sean no crea que tiene como madre a una muy aburrida archivadora, aunque sea verdad.

– De nuevo, gracias, Stella.

– No hay de qué, linda.

Ese día Isabella llamó a Charlie, quien le dijo que se cuidara al salir de noche del trabajo, que no hablara con extraños, que fuera responsable etc., etc. Al final, le dijo que la extrañaba y que había sufrido indigestión por comer mala comida refrigerada. _"Extraño tu pastas y tu pescado en salsa agridulce, Bella, pero estoy orgulloso, nena. Eres un guerrero en ese cuerpo pequeño"._

Para celebrar, Bella se compró una pizza napolitana, una fría coca cola y oyó algo de la música de Renée, _Janis Joplin. _La escuchó hablar en su memoria: _"la pequeña Pearl si sabía cantar". _Tenía suerte, su madre seguramente la protegía.

– ¡Sí, señor! –Se dijo en tono de broma - De aquí a la presidencia de _Cullen Co. _hay sólo un paso –no quería pensar en que estaría sumida en una oficina con un trabajo aburrido. No, ella no se dejaría vencer- Soy un guerrero, Charlie.

Cullen Company era una empresa fundada a principios del siglo XX por Ernest Cullen. Había sobrevivido a la crisis del veintinueve, y, a mediados de los años cuarenta, se consolidó como una de las más grandes del país, con inversiones en mecánica pesada, bienes raíces, industria y petróleo.

En los años setenta, la empresa pasó a manos de la tercera generación, es decir, a manos de su único heredero, Carlisle Cullen. Él era una figura casi mitológica en la empresa, un hombre que tuvo la inteligencia de invertir en un nuevo negocio: informática.

Fue él quien llevó la empresa a nuevos límites, todos lo veneraban como si fuera un dios.

Los trabajadores comentaban que se sabía los nombres de casi todo aquel que trabajaba para él, pero todo cambió cuando en el 2004 se retiró y su hijo mayor llegó a la presidencia. Todos temían al nuevo presidente, era una figura sombría en el poder. Casi nadie lo veía, excepto sus empleados más cercanos.

En las fiestas o eventos especiales de la empresa era el mismo Carlisle o sus hijos Emmet o Alice quienes hacían de anfitriones.

Aún así, la empresa seguía creciendo a pasos agigantados.

Bella escuchaba a sus compañeras de trabajo decir que el tipo era _"la cosa más deliciosa que existía sobre la tierra",_ y que _ "es tan hermoso que a veces piensas que no es real"._

James era bello, pensó Isabella. Su belleza rubia y sus ojos azules eran para quitar el aliento. Lastimosamente, la belleza física no es garantía de nada, y ella lo comprobó de una triste manera.

La vida de Isabella se hundió en una tremenda monotonía. Todo estaba alrededor de su trabajo, sus libros y la universidad. Era alguien sombrío, sin una vida. Al final de la semana llegaba tan cansada que sólo quería dormir.

Los sábados y los domingos los dedicaba a adelantar sus tareas y deberes propios del estudio, en donde era la mejor a pesar de todo. Cada noche se repetía a sí misma _"soy un guerrero, sí señor, un guerrero"._

Una noche en la que iba en camino a su residencia un hombre la siguió. Su corazón empezó a latir a mil por segundo: tal vez aquel sujeto terminaría lo que James no consiguió completar.

El miedo la congeló a mitad de la calle cuando el hombre la tocó. Empezó a gritar como loca, varias personas corrieron para ver lo que le pasaba. Se hizo ovillo en el suelo mientras que el hombre, aún más asustado que ella, decía:

– Tranquila, señorita, ¡no le haré nada! Se le cayó su billetera y su celular en el metro, yo me bajo en la misma estación y pensé devolvérselos.

¡Oh Dios! Pobre hombre. Ella se lució como una loca paranoica. Muerta de vergüenza, y con la cara tan roja como un tomate, se disculpó mil veces y se juró que pediría ayuda a un psicólogo.

Consiguió que la universidad le asignara un terapeuta, un hombre amable de bello acento francés llamado Marcus, quien tuvo que luchar con Bella y su reticencia a hablar por meses y cuyo primer consejo fue _"haz ejercicio, eso te hará sentir menos vulnerable". "Genial", _ella pensó. _"Trabajo, universidad y ahora también ejercicio. A este paso no llegaré a los veinticinco"_.

A los pocos meses, Isabella se había hecho imprescindible en su trabajo. La promesa que le hizo a Stella fue cumplida e incluso superó las expectativas de ésta.

Aprendió todo en una semana. El sofisticado software implementado para los archivos que nadie comprendía fue como un simple juego de niños en manos de Bella.

La misma Bella se sorprendió ante este hecho. Ella era una chica manipuladora de libros, no de software.

Stella se acercó algo reticente en una ocasión, y le dijo:

– Yo sé, Bella, que en esta empresa no están tus expectativas, me lo dijiste el primer día; sin embargo, has demostrado compromiso y ganas, cosas sorprendentes para una chica de tu edad, y a pesar de que éste no es tu sueño, es sorprendente cómo trabajas.

– ¿A qué viene este discurso, Stella? ¿Me vas a despedir? –realmente Bella creyó que así sería.

– No linda, ¿cómo crees?... Bella, ¿te gustaría ascender?

– Claro, Stella, por supuesto que sí.

– Bella, si este trabajo es aburrido, el que te sugiero es peor. Al menos podrás salir algunas horas de este edificio y ganar más dinero, pero también es más responsabilidad.

– ¿Qué es, Stella?

– Mitchell, el asistente de Thomas Ford, fue promovido como jefe de contabilidad en Nueva Jersey. Thomas necesita un nuevo asistente, quizás tú podrías.

– No tengo ni idea de contabilidad, Stella. Seré un desastre.

– Thomas quiere gente nueva, nunca se llevó bien con Mitchell. Thomas es una institución en esta empresa; es el esposo de la secretaria personal del Señor Cullen y es intocable en muchos sentidos, pero es una gran persona, muy honrado y ha ayudado a mucha gente aquí. Lo que él quiere es enseñarle a alguien, no para que lo reemplace, pues para eso hay quince contadores en la empresa, si no que él maneja la nómina y necesita a alguien para manejar lo más simple. Yo le hable de ti y de tu disposición para aprender. El trabajo solo consiste en llevarle sus archivos, manejar las llamadas con empresas aseguradoras, hacer las vueltas pertinentes a los bancos, papelería básica, etc.

– ¿Estás segura?

– Linda, no te preocupes. Si yo tuviera tu inteligencia estaría en la cima del poder. Ya llegue a ser jefe de archivo, pero más allá no puedo. Thomas te agradará mucho, ya verás por qué.

El señor Ford era un sujeto excéntrico y aparentemente un hombre callado al que apodaban "el topo", aunque se parecía más al conejito de Energizer pues nunca se quedaba quieto. Su oficina era un caos, llena de papeles, grapadoras, lápices, correctores, estilógrafos y una montaña de discos compactos. Apenas Isabella llegó a su oficina, sin más preámbulo éste la puso a trabajar.

– Stella te recomendó, y para mí, eso sobra. Si sirves, te quedas; si no, vuelves a archivo. ¿Eres inteligente?- preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

– Pues eso creo, señor.

– No se cree: se es o no se es, así de fácil. No seas modesta, mujer, ¿eres inteligente?

– ¡Sí, señor!

– Entonces a trabajar, muchacha, aquí trabajo es lo único que sobra –Thomas le guiñó un ojo e inmediatamente Bella simpatizó con él.

ÉL, ÉL, ÉL... "LA COSA MÁS DELICIOSA QUE HAY"

Un día de Marzo, siendo las 7 A.M., Isabella Swan conoció al muy extraño y misterioso presidente de _Cullen Co., _EDWARD CULLEN. Y, desde ese día, su vida cambió.

EDWARD CULLEN. TAN HERMOSO QUE DUELE.

Stella le mintió: el trabajo no era para nada sencillo. Thomas empezó a darle más responsabilidades de las que ella había imaginado y se vio sumergida entre papeles, bancos y mucha música.

Descubrió que aquel hombre adoraba el blues y el jazz. Algunos días escuchaba _a Glenn Miller, Ella Fitzgerald _o _John Lee Hooker_. Una vez lo escuchó cantar _Crawling King Snake__**.**_

– Vaya, Thomas, esa es buena.

– ¿Bromeas, Swan? Es la mejor. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

– Diecinueve.

– ¿Y conoces algo de esta música?

– Mi madre.

– Tiene buen gusto.

– Tenía –Bella contuvo un sollozo, últimamente se sentía nostálgica por todo. Hacía unas noches había llorado al ver un documental en Discovery Channell que le reveló que la vida de las suricatas era demasiado trágica.

Ahora, sin la prohibición de su padre, el nombre de Renée era demasiado duro para ella. Sentía su ausencia como si ella hubiese muerto ayer.

– Lo siento, chica –una tristeza escondida se reflejó en el rostro de Thomas. Por experiencia propia, Bella sabía que aquellas personas de naturaleza musical como su amigo eran también aquellas más cercanas a la melancolía.

– Yo sé lo que es perder a alguien que amas. Mi madre tenía ochenta cuando murió y vivió una vida plena; sin embargo yo la extraño muchísimo. La mamá es la mamá.

– Sí.

– Bueno, en honor a ellas escuchemos algo de música, ¿qué te parece? No creas, el viejo "topo" sabe divertirse.

Ya eran dos: Stella y Thomas, sus dos amigos. Era bueno tener con quién compartir un buen café y una agradable charla.

Ellos dos mejoraron su vida.

Los últimos días estaba llegando a trabajar mucho más temprano de lo usual, pues no quería retrasarse con el trabajo.

Saludó al portero, quien ya no se sorprendía al verla llegar a esas horas de la mañana.

Corrió al ascensor para llegar al sexto piso. De pronto, vio un zapato que se interponía en las puertas del elevador, y éstas se abrieron para dar paso al ser más glorioso sobre la tierra.

Inmediatamente Isabella sintió que dejaba de respirar y se pegó a las paredes del elevador. Aquel hombre ni siquiera la miró y ella quedó atrapada entre la pared y la espalda de ese personaje que olía a gloria.

Estaba impecablemente vestido. Parecía salido de un anuncio de Armani_,_ con una gabardina negra que lo hacía ver más delgado y con las manos cubiertas por guantes del mismo color _"Dios, ¿quién usa guantes en esta época?"_

Todo en él era intimidante. Bella no pudo ver su rostro por más de dos cortos pero impactantes segundos.

El ascensor llegó al sexto piso, pero ella estaba clavada en su sitio respirando el aire con aquel ser extraordinario. Las puertas se abrieron y no tuvo el valor de salir de allí.

El hombre no movió ni un músculo y de nuevo las puertas se cerraron. Bella siguió allí como una mosca pegada a la pared... así era como ella se sentía, una mosca.

Seres como él estaban hechos para recordar a los demás seres humanos que existían ellos y los _otros,_ es decir, seres como ella: ratoniles e insignificantes.

Finalmente, el elevador llegó hasta el último piso, el de presidencia. Él salió y dejó atrás a Isabella Swan sumida en la atmósfera asfixiante de esa belleza absoluta captada por sus ojos.

Algo muy profundo y doloroso emergió del corazón de la chica: el sueño lejano del príncipe azul que se escondía en su mente romántica. Él estaba ahí, pero ella no era la damisela en apuros, era la hermana grotesca de _Cenicienta_ que se ocultaba en algún rincón y veía cómo el sueño de bailar el vals en un gran salón blanco era vivido por otra.

Raudamente corrió a los baños del sexto piso y lloró como una niña de diez años.

Ese día supo que el elevador privado de presidencia estaba en mantenimiento y que aquel hombre era nada más ni nada menos que Edward Cullen, el presidente de la empresa y su jefe.

Al siguiente día, a la misma hora, volvió a aparecer. Bella silenciosamente tarareó una tonada de presentación que usó la Metro Golden Meyer, ese hombre merecía ese tipo de introducción: "_la Metro Golden Meyer presenta...". _Esta vez, ella se hizo a un lado para poder observarlo de reojo. "_No es real. ¿Cómo puede haber alguien así? Es ridículo"._

Su cabello era de un color cobrizo que parecía estar caóticamente arreglado. Su nariz era recta, su mandíbula firme y perfecta. Sus pómulos eran afilados, ni un cirujano plástico podría lograr eso. Y sus ojos, oh Dios, sus ojos eran verdes, sin el castaño alrededor del iris. Pero... había algo indescifrable en él. Una rudeza en su gesto silencioso y arrogante... una separación del mundo.

Edward Cullen era un indiferente, no había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de eso.

De nuevo lo siguió al último piso para que él volviera hacer lo de ayer: salir de su vista y desaparecer hacia los pasillos de presidencia.

– ¿Thomas?

– ¿Sí?

– ¿Conoces al presidente de esta empresa?

– ¿Edward Cullen? Todos los que llevamos más de cinco años aquí lo conocemos. Yo llevo veinticinco, es decir, lo conozco desde niño.

– Es alguien intimidante.

– Es mucho más que eso.

– Cuéntame – "_Bella Swan, eres una chismosa"._

– _¿_Por qué tienes tanto interés?

– Llevo meses trabajando aquí y todos hablan de él como si fuera algo irreal.

– Era un niño simpático y juguetón, además de un genio. Todos creían que iba a ser el próximo gran pianista de Estados Unidos; pero al llegar a la adolescencia se distanció de su padre, se volvió un chico problema y dejó el piano y la música.

»Su madre sufrió muchísimo, no había semana en que no lo sacaran de un lío, algo muy oscuro pasaba con él.

»Fue a Harvard a estudiar leyes, pero se salió. Nadie supo por qué, y desapareció por meses sin dejar ni un rastro. Un día volvió como si nada y vuelto un salvaje, parecía un cromañón; sin embargo, se matriculó en Yale, se cortó el cabello y en menos de cuatro años terminó la carrera de administración financiera: un genio, como te dije. A los 24 años se hizo presidente de _Cullen Co._ y aquí está... inaccesible.

– Vaya...

– Sí, pero le falta lo que a su padre le sobra, calidad humana. Es una máquina.

– Tu esposa te ha contado mucho sobre él.

– No, Cathy es leal con la familia Cullen hasta la muerte. Cuando llegamos a casa, nunca hablamos del trabajo... Oh sí, Bella, este viejo tiene una vida más allá de la nómina de la empresa Cullen y esa vida es Catherine Cope, aunque ella crea que no es así. Perdí mi anillo hace unos años y no me ha perdonado aún, si bien lo intento todos los días.

– ¿La conociste aquí?

– Sí, ella fue la secretaria personal de Carlisle durante 19 años y ahora es la secretaria de su hijo.

– Apuesto a que la enamoraste con tu buen oído musical.

– Y mi encanto personal, chica. Este viejo tiene sus secretos, el cual se resume en uno solo: ella manda y yo obedezco.

Ambos soltaron las carcajadas, pero Isabella no quitaba la mira de su objetivo primordial.

– Parece que el señor Cullen no te gusta.

– No, no me gusta, pero Cathy lo protege contra todo así que yo no abro mi boca. La base del poder no es ser un indiferente con tus subalternos. Uno debe trabajar con él, no para él, lo que es diferente. Su padre lo sabía muy bien.

Rogó al día siguiente para que él apareciera. Ese hombre era una experiencia estética y al menos ella quería la oportunidad de verlo para recordar cuando vieja que había visto al hombre más bello del mundo _"¡Qué adolescente que soy! Bah, no importa". _Fantaseaba con pasar sus manos por ese cabello.

Entonces él llegó, pero no estaba solo. Lo acompañaban dos hombres más, casi tan impresionantes como él. _"Estos hombres no son de este planeta", _pensó Isabella, "_¿sobreviviré en este ascensor?". _No pudo contenerse y rió por lo bajo.

Uno de los hombres, el más alto, volteó hacia ella y le sonrió, haciendo que dos hermosos hoyuelos aparecieran en su rostro, e hizo un gesto de saludo con su cabeza.

– Entonces tendrás que llamar a mamá para que digas que no irás –el hombre de los hoyuelos habló con reproche. _"Ése debe ser su hermano. He oído hablar de él, sobre todo por su tamaño, ¡qué hombre tan alto! ¿Cómo se llamaba?... ¡Ah, sí! ¡Emmett!"_

– No sólo a tu mamá, la peor es Alice –el tercer hombre, un adonis de pelo rubio leonino con un acento sureño, habló en tono de burla.

– Solo Dios sabe lo que ella es capaz de hacerte.

– No te preocupes, llamaré a las dos y las calmaré.

Bella apretó los puños: para colmo, el tipo tenía la voz más sexy que ella había escuchado en su vida. "_Esta situación es risible"._

– Eres el presidente de esta empresa y se supone que debes ir al evento anual de caridad, es una tradición.

– Una tradición que has roto durante dos años, no creas que Alice y Esme viven contentas con eso.

– Para eso está Carlisle. Es él al que siempre quieren ver, no a mí.

– No es lo mismo, hermano.

– No quiero a cien fotógrafos detrás de mí, no soy un fenómeno de circo, ni deseo ver a gente hipócrita que me da la mano como si me conociera de toda la vida. Odio a los aduladores.

– Es el precio del poder, mi amigo.

– Es un precio que no quiero pagar, Jasper.

– Dime la verdad, Edward: no vas porque Jacob Black va a estar allí.

– También.

Emmet sonrió pícaramente y miró a su hermano.

– Vamos, Eddie, hay algo más. No vas porque tus fans te esperan con ansiedad. Todas saltan hacia ti como gatas en celo pero no te sabes el nombre de la mitad de ellas aunque las conoces a todas, digo, de una manera bíblica.

– Eres un idiota, Emmett, no eres gracioso. Y no me llames Eddie… sabes que lo detesto.

– Te tomas todo demasiado en serio, hermano.

La puerta se abrió y el grandulón volteó hacia Bella.

– Que tenga un buen día –Emmett le ofreció aquella amable sonrisa que solía darle a todos.

– Gracias, señor –Bella contestó. _"Por favor, que no esté roja como un tomate, por favor"._

Lo mismo hizo el rubio. Éste le ofreció un gesto digno de un caballero antiguo.

– Señorita.

Pero fue la mirada fría y seca de Edward Cullen la que le paralizó el corazón: él volteó y la miró de pies a cabeza.

Isabella tuvo la sensación terrible de que él la había visto con la misma indiferencia con la que se ve un jarrón roto, algo que ocupa un lugar en el espacio, algo que no tiene la menor importancia.

En ese momento hubiera querido ser Alicia en el país de las maravillas y volverse pequeña, muy pequeña, para esconderse debajo de la alfombra.

Ese día, Bella la pasó inquieta e intranquila. "_mosca, eres una mosca" _Fue la mirada de Edward Cullen la que hizo surgir la insignificancia que James había sembrado en su interior.

No buscaba un amor a primera vista, _¡no!_ Ella no era más una adolescente de diecisiete años que se desmayaba cuando el chico más guapo de Forks la miraba, ¡no! Ella ya había pasado por eso, para su desgracia, James la había mirado y ella había caído en el encanto, ¡no! Ella buscaba reconocimiento a su ser como persona, como Emmett y Jasper lo habían hecho.

Ella compartió con ellos un espacio de tiempo, escuchó algo personal y ambos entendieron que ella sin querer se había mezclado en la intimidad de la conversación, pero él, él simplemente la miró y no reconoció su humanidad.

Si el día anterior había esperado verlo en el ascensor nuevamente, al siguiente rogó para que el elevador privado ya estuviese arreglado.

No quiso arriesgarse, y a las 7.05 de la mañana el señor todopoderoso apareció. Ella se escondió tras una de las columnas del lobby del primer piso.

Esperó durante cinco minutos hasta que el aparato bajara.

Éste estaba repleto de su olor, de su colonia, de su presencia. Bella se quedó allí durante varios minutos hasta volver a recuperar los sentidos.

Aquel día se la pasó en un estado casi hipnótico. El perfume de Edward Cullen estaba en su interior provocando un estado de excitación que no había tenido nunca en su vida. Ni siquiera James había producido eso en ella.

Pero a la vez, sabía que esa sensación estaba teñida con la conciencia de que la situación era tremendamente patética.

De noche, en su pequeña habitación de gnomo como si de un delito se tratara, lo buscó en internet.

Había cientos de historias sobre él, pero la mayoría eran vagas y no decían nada, tan sólo lo superficial. Sin embargo, todas coincidan en el carácter huraño y misterioso del personaje. Era como si fuese un fantasma del mundo corporativo.

Sobre su vida personal había escasamente dos pequeñas reseñas. Una de ellas era de su familia, la segunda sobre su vida afectiva, la cual cuidaba celosamente. El artículo se podía resumir en una frase: muchas amantes pero ninguna en especial. Nadie había podido ascender hasta el trono de Edward príncipe azul Cullen, por lo tanto nadie había obtenido la joya de la corona.

Bella pensó, ¿_quién puede derribar ese muro de indiferencia y arrogancia?_

La última vez que lo vio tan cerca fue en el lugar de siempre.

Agazapada en la esquina y sintiendo su esencia, Bella, silenciosa como un gato al acecho, levantó su pequeña mano y la dirigió al abrigo. Los segundos lo eran todo, uno de más o uno de menos marcaría la diferencia.

Tocarlo aunque fuera un minuto, uno solo; con cautela posó uno de sus dedos en la costosa prenda. Algo tan leve pero tan fundamental era aquel toque; sí, la hermana grotesca de cenicienta tenía un poquito de su cuento de hadas.

De pronto, sintió una corriente eléctrica en su cuerpo. Inmediatamente retiró su mano, pero horror de horrores: Edward Cullen, sin bajar de su trono de desdén, volteó hacia ella.

– ¿Qué fue eso?

_¡Oh Dios!_

Como cada vez que Bella Swan estaba en situaciones límites, llamó al espíritu estoico y espartano de su padre Charlie. Tensó los músculos del rostro, reprimió cualquier gesto y sin miedo contestó:

– ¿A qué se refiere, señor?

– Una corriente eléctrica.

_¡La sintió! ¡Él la sintió!_

– Lo siento, señor Cullen – _"oh, su nombre pronunciado es como merengue en el paladar"_ - yo no sentí nada.

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, y, con un gesto de confusión, Edward Cullen se fue.

Esa noche, Bella tuvo un sueño. Más que un sueño, fue una sensación fantasma que recorría su cuerpo de los pies a la cabeza, un aliento cálido, algo que respiraba en su cuello ¡Oh, ese olor! ¡Ese maravilloso perfume! De pronto, aquella respiración empezó a recorrerla lentamente de manera tortuosa, se sentía pesada y expectante, su cuerpo transpiraba y le dolía.

Aquel jadeo y respiración se detenía en sus pezones _¡Que no se detenga! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!_ Lo sintió en su ombligo.

Bella se relamía y agarraba con fuerza sus sábanas ¡Virgen María! Estaba en su sexo, un presentimiento nacido de la inconsciencia hizo que abriera sus piernas y aquel respiró no una, no dos, sino tres veces con poderío, como si todo el aliento se vertiera en ella. El cuerpo de Bella se contrajo, su sexo palpitaba y se despertó gritando de placer.

Como un resorte se incorporó de su cama. Su corazón palpitaba a mil por segundo y aún continuaba con aquella sensación de agonía deliciosa sobre su carne; estaba mojada por la excitación.

Prendió la luz de su cuarto, y cuando comprobó que efectivamente estaba sola, Bella aún perturbada e inquieta se llevó una mano a la boca para acallar la risa. Se miró en el espejo y vio su rubor característico en ese momento.

¡Dios! ¡Había tenido un orgasmo! Su primero.

James la había conducido al rezago sexual. Ella lo sabía, no podía pensar en tener sexo con nadie sin acordarse de la terrible escena que había presenciado, aquel acto brutal y grotesco que él ejecuto para castigarla, su sexo erguido frente a ella, su burla, sus palabras ¿_te crees mejor que yo, no es así? Estúpida mosca muerta._

Sus palabras eran martillazos en su cabeza, la repugnancia de su condena _te voy a follar como un animal, vas a amarme, puta _¿por qué no podía olvidar? ¿Hasta cuándo aquel recuerdo marcaría su vida? estaba condenada a recordar.

Aquel sueño la hizo consciente de que el erotismo estaba tan sólo en el terreno de su inconsciencia, en las hojas de un libro o en un sueño febril, mas nunca en el terreno de lo real. Bella se negaba a ceder a cualquier deseo, a la necesidad instintiva de la lujuria. Eso no era para ella, ya que en algún momento vendría él diciéndole _"no eres mujer suficiente para un hombre, eres una cosa sin gracia y muerta"._

VENDER EL ALMA AL DIABLO.

– ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

"_Oh sí, muchacho, me encanta"_

– Mmm..._ –_ella suspiró. Era caperucita roja excitada por el lobo feroz, y a punto de decir como en una mala película porno _"qué polla tan grande tienes, bebé"_

Aquel hombre desnudo y peligroso frente a ella era algo digno de ver, él y su precioso miembro erguido diciéndole "_te voy a atacar" _mientras que ella pensaba _"oh sí, bebé, acaba conmigo, haz que olvide hasta mi nombre"_

Ella quería hacer algo que deseó desde la primera vez que lo vio: su boca sobre él, y engullirlo para saber si era verdad tanta belleza.

Quería saber si aquellos mitos que las mujeres comentaban sobre Edward Cullen le hacían justicia.

_"Es tan grande" Oh sí, ¡lo era!_

"_Tiene unas manos capaces de hacerte venir de un roce" Chicas, sus manos son extensión de su otra herramienta._

"_Su lengua... no hay palabras para su lengua"_

_"Sabe a cielo" Eso lo sabría, ¡sí señor!_

_"Y es tan malvado" No me importa si quiere matarme, pero una noche con él lo vale todo._

Como un felino, la mujer se lanzó hacía el pene de aquel hombre y de una sola vez lo llevó hasta su garganta _¡carajo! ¡Esto es el maldito cielo! _Pero de pronto, él la agarró del pelo, la hizo gritar de dolor y se retiró de su boca.

– Eres una niña mala, muy mala –dijo él acercándose a su cara – aún no, pequeña Jane, no es hora del postre –y la besó para después morderla, profiriendo ella su segundo grito de dolor.

Sin previo aviso, la lanzó a la cama con violencia hacia la cabecera de la cama.

– ¿Estás mojada para mi, pequeña Jane? Yo creo que no –diciendo esto, bajó sus manos y jaló los pequeños pelos púbicos provocando más dolor y excitación. Empezó a jugar con su clítoris lentamente mientras que con su lengua imitaba el acto de la copulación.

_¡Mierda! Está follando con mi boca... Oh sí, no es un mito, este hombre es un dios._

El movimiento de esa mano en su parte inferior se hizo más violento. Introdujo un dedo, después otro y un tercero más _oh bebé, escuché que tocabas el piano, ¡pero esto es celestial! _El movimiento era tan rápido que Jane empezó a temblar, gritaba como loca _me voy a quemar, a explotar._

– ¿Es eso lo que quieres, pequeña Jane?

– Sí, sí, sí.

– Quieres muy poco, niña. Esto es apenas el comienzo, voy a hacerte venir de una manera que por un segundo creerás que tu corazón dejó de latir.

_¡Piedad, piedad!_

Hubiera dado la mitad de su sangre, donado sus adoradas joyas, quemado sus dos autos, vendido el alma al diablo para tener a Edward Cullen entre sus piernas, amenazando con su verga que la haría explotar como una bomba atómica. Sólo tuvo que esperar dos años para que él finalmente se dignara a llamarla.

_¡Gracias, gracias Cristo y toda su corte de ángeles! Prometo ser una niña buena, tomarme mi sopa de verduras, rezar mis oraciones, ayudar a los ancianos y toda la mierda de buenas acciones que no he hecho en mi vida tan sólo por los orgasmos múltiples que este hombre me va a dar._

Lo había conocido en el museo de arte. Rosalie se lo había presentado como su flamante cuñado, ella quedó paralizada al verlo _ten cuidado Jane, es hermoso y lo sabe._

_Ella _le había dicho _es un bastardo ¡Oh sí! Maldito hijo de puta. _Se había hecho rogar durante dos años, pero ella habría besado el suelo que Edward pisaba si era necesario, ponerse de rodillas y suplicar.

Fue grosero y despectivo, la dejó plantada decenas de veces para después disculparse con flores y un par de zarcillos de esmeraldas y rubíes. Ella amaba todo eso y él lo sabía, _¡perro! _Edward sabía que su deseo por él la haría humillarse no una, sino varias veces, pero valía la pena. _Oh sí, Dios, claro que sí._

Todas aquellas noches que, frustrada, ansiaba y soñaba con Edward Cullen, no la prepararon para la agonía y éxtasis que él le provocó _¡arrogante! ¡Animal! _Estaba segura que durante días no podría caminar.

Cuando le dijo que su corazón se detendría por un segundo, él no alardeaba. Su corazón sufrió pequeños paros cardíacos, cada orgasmo fue la gloria.

Ver su lengua lamiéndola, como la chupó hasta el punto que ella creyó que toda su médula sería tragada por él, ah y no sólo chupar, sino morder, las deliciosas palmadas alentándola a gritar, las posiciones de contorsionista que le obligó a realizar...

Este hombre no sólo descubrió su punto G, sino el X y el Y. Si ellos existieran, Edward los conocería a todos.

¡Oh! Y casi muere cuando lo vio lamerse los dedos con los jugos de su excitación... _¡Señor!_ y cuando permitió _el postre ¡Oh là là!_

_¿Podría ella seguir viviendo?_ Todo fue perfecto, hasta su boca sucia diciéndole cosas que harían sonrojar hasta al Marqués de Sade.

Y lo mejor, lo mejor de lo mejor, como comerse un helado y dejar la cereza para lo último: él en toda su gloria dentro de ella.

Dio gracias al haber tenido tantos amantes, todos ellos la habían preparado para semejante tamaño, para el poder de león de sus embestidas. Varias veces creyó que la partiría en dos _¡mátame! Quiero morir, este es el momento perfecto._

Aquel ser poderoso controlaba su placer para hacer que ella suplicara.

– _¡Ya, hazlo ya! no lo soporto –_entonces escuchó su rugido de furia que amenazaba con su propia convulsión.

Al amanecer, Jane casi inconsciente lo vio vestirse.

Lo miró con cierta nostalgia, sabía que sería la única y la última vez, estaba consciente de ello. Él mismo se lo dijo con una franqueza brutal desprovista de cualquier caballerosidad y amabilidad.

Todas las mujeres que habían estado con él lo sabían. Él no regresaba, no devolvía las llamadas, y cuando se encontraba con muchas de ellas ni se acordaba de sus nombres.

Lentamente se acercó y la cubrió con una sabana, quito un mechón de su cabello rubio que cubría parte de su cara.

Era mucho más de lo que Jane esperaba, este gesto era quizás un premio a su paciencia de dos años, un regalo más importante que las flores o las joyas.

– Hace frió, cúbrete bien. La habitación está pagada por dos días. Puedes pedir lo que quieras, no importa.

– Gracias, Edward.

– Para que no digas que soy un hijo de perra.

Estas palabras las pronunció de espaldas a ella, mientras que se ponía su Rolex.

Jane no vio la mueca triste que marcaba su rostro.

– Yo no diré nunca eso, no eres un hijo de perra. Al menos no tanto.

– Adiós, pequeña Jane.

– Adiós, Edward.

Ella esperaba un beso, aunque fuera uno en la frente, pero éste nunca llegó.

Algo de ternura era lo que toda mujer agradecía después de una noche de pasión.

¿UN MONSTRUO?

Mientras caminaba hacía su auto se repetía a sí mismo _soy un maldito, claro que si, una máquina ¿acaso no lo dicen todos?, muchas gracias Jessica, de verdad te agradezco por hacer de mi un monstruo._

Necesitaba tener el control. Esa era su naturaleza de máquina, nada podía quedar al azar: esa era su manera de controlarse a sí mismo. Algo que se saliera de su obsesión por el control lo llevaría de nuevo a la locura y al desenfreno, era algo que él no se podía permitir.

Durante muchos años, el sexo fue el último vestigio de aquella naturaleza salvaje que surgió cuando tenía trece años y todo su mundo se había venido abajo.

Era un hambre y un deseo más poderoso que cualquiera de sus otras adicciones, pero últimamente estaba aburrido y asqueado.

Hacer esperar dos años no era _su modus operandi._Sí, se hacía desear, esa era parte de su estrategia, pero no tanto como para que ella perdiera su interés.

Con Jane fue más un juego, probar la paciencia de la mujer y probarse a sí mismo su capacidad de mantener el deseo, pero en realidad no estaba interesado en nada ni en nadie.

El hacer que ella gritara de placer era un acto egoísta, aunque ninguna de ellas lo pensara así, y si lo hacían no le importaba. Era una extraña manera de sentirse humano, pero a la vez los orgasmos proporcionados con tan mecánica precisión lo hacían sentir mucho más alejado de la mujer.

Durante mucho tiempo había odiado el condón, con Jessica nunca lo utilizó_¡maldita sea!_ Después sus tres parejas 'estables', si es que así se pueden llamar a aquellas que por mutuo acuerdo habían aceptado ser su _"cita para follar" _de manera periódica, habían tenido que estar reguladas por un doctor de su entera confianza. No quería correr riesgos de ningún tipo, sobre todo un embarazo _¡nunca más!_

Pero cada una de las tres mujeres violó los acuerdos establecidos para que aquella "relación" se diera. Dos de ellas pronunciaron las palabras prohibidas _"algo más", _mientras que la tercera abrió la boca; e inmediatamente él rompió con ellas.

Aquellas palabras y actitudes deshacían todo acuerdo regido por dos leyes básicas: _silencio y no emoción._

Cuando se dio por vencido, optó por relaciones que no duraran más de una noche, incluso empezó a pagar a "_profesionales_". Fue entonces cuando el preservativo se convirtió en su mejor amigo. Ahora era su manera de alejarse tácitamente de ellas. El látex que lo cubría era su manera de no tocarlas realmente, de no establecer ninguna intimidad física; eran dos mundos apartes. El estar dentro de cada una de ellas sin realmente _estar_era su manera de no sentir ni una mínima emoción, ningún interés, ningún sentimiento.

Poco a poco iba creciendo un desierto absoluto de indiferencia. Presentía que, en vuelta de algunos años, ya no tendría alma.

Se alejó de todos, sobre todo de su padre. Por él sentía, aún después de tantos años, odio, decepción o un amor vergonzoso. Carlisle siempre estuvo allí para él aunque Edward hizo todo lo imposible por sacarle en cara su desprecio; pero siempre, a pesar de todo, siempre estuvo ahí para él. Aún así, en el enorme recorrido de logros de Carlisle Cullen, su hijo Edward era su más grande fracaso y se odiaba por eso.

No podía verle la cara a Esme. Nunca hubo un reproche, nunca lo juzgó, siempre mantuvo los brazos abiertos para recibirlo, pero él se negó a cualquier toque o a escuchar palabras de aliento, no de ella... sobre todo de ella.

En cuanto a sus hermanos, quienes desconocían parte de la historia ocurrida y lo veían como una especie de súper héroe, le era difícil comunicarse con ellos.

Emmett era tan diferente a él como el día lo es a la noche, pero la capacidad de tolerancia y el buen sentido del humor de éste lo hacía inmune a la sequedad de su hermano; y Alice, hiperactiva, intuitiva y vivaz, su sol personal, era lo único que lo reconciliaba con el mundo, pero... ¿hasta cuándo?

Cuando Jasper empezó a salir con ella lo mandó a investigar. Mataría a cualquiera que se atreviera a lastimarla, sin remordimientos ni asomo de culpa.

Últimamente presentía que toda su familia lo miraba con un extraño dejo de lástima. Esa autosuficiencia tan duramente construida era vista por ellos, con justa razón, como sinónimo de soledad, la cual él se negaba a enfrentar.

Se avergonzó un día al darse cuenta de la envidia que ellos le producían.

Todos ellos habían encontrado su alma gemela. Se amaban tan loca y desesperadamente que a veces era difícil estar en presencia de ellos. Edward creía firmemente que, en el conjunto familiar, él era la ficha que sobraba. Emmett dependía de Rosalie, ella era la fuerza que él necesitaba para su vulnerabilidad de niño. Alice se adelantaba a las necesidades de Jasper, mientras que él parecía entender sus deseos.

Viéndolos a todos ellos, pensó un día:

_**"Quisiera estar enamorado de alguien o de algo... aunque sea de una idea"**_

_**DEJAR COMENTARIOS ES CASI TAN BUENO COMO ESTAR ATRAPADA EN UN ASCENSOR CON EDWARD CULLEN.**_


	2. Chapter 2 de soledades y transiciones

_**La obra crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer, yo me divierto imaginándome al dragón divino.**_

_**A todas las chicas que dejan comentarios muchas gracias….a las lectoras fantasmas que se suman a esta locura, besos de fuego del dragón hacía ustedes.**_

_**A Ximena de chile.**_

_**A mi beta Ginette.**_

_**A Tania y a Hippie.**_

_**Al cuarteto de locas, a quienes amo profundamente: Master, Arami, Belen, Ely.**_

_**A las nenas del facebook, son maravillosas.**_

_**Vayan a mi blog, al menos si no les gusta la historia encontraran maravillosa música que ambienta esta historia.**_

**Capitulo 2**

**DE SOLEDADES Y TRANSICIONES.**

**2007**

Su primer año en Nueva York fue de descubrimiento, supo lo fuerte y tenaz que era, se había convertido en esa persona capaz de sobrevivir a muchas cosas: a la presión, a la rapidez de la ciudad y a la indiferencia de ésta. Todo pasaba tan rápido que parecía que nadie entendía en qué momento de tiempo estaba. Todos vivían en el ahora, la gente parecía no tener rostro y muchos menos identidades definidas, sólo eran cosas que se movían de un lugar a otro.

A pesar del poco tiempo que tenía, logró ser en la universidad la mejor. Publicó en la revista literaria un artículo suyo _" La ternura y la ironía en la obra de Dickens" _se lo mandó a Charlie quien lo leyó, pero confesó que no había entendido mucho de los conceptos del ensayo. Bella sonrió agradecida tras el teléfono; que su padre leyera algo que ella había escrito, al menos, que lo intentara era algo maravilloso (su padre y sus particulares maneras de decirle que la amaba).

El que leyó su artículo y lo discutió con ella fue Thomas. Bella descubrió que aquel viejo "topo" era alguien con un mundo aparte. Un día le preguntó _"¿qué haces en contabilidad Thomas, debiste estudiar música, arte, todo menos contabilidad" _él le contestó con una sonrisa socarrona "_cariño una cosa es que ames los libros y la música, otra que tengas talento para hacer de ello una profesión, amo lo que hago, de verdad, además el buen disfrute es una forma de talento ¿no crees?"._

Fue así como Thomas se convirtió en su Charlie en Nueva York, siempre estaba pendiente de ella, aprendió a conocer sus estados de ánimo, nunca preguntó más allá de lo debido, siempre la alentaba a ser la mejor. Cada buena nota y logro universitario fue celebrado con una linda caja de bombones. Thomas y Stella fueron los amigos que en ese momento de su vida necesitaba y los amaba por eso.

Poco a poco Bella se fue haciendo imprescindible para Thomas; en algunas ocasiones le ayudó a los cierre de nomina y a efectuar pagos a grandes operadores independientes que trabajaban bajo la forma de prestación de servicios. No fue difícil, la mecánica de aquel trabajo, era tan predecible que aburría; por lo tanto llegó a la conclusión de que sólo Thomas podía sobrevivir a los veinticinco años de monotonía de semejante trabajo.

Conoció a Cathy Cope 6 meses después de empezar a trabajar en contabilidad. Era una mujer de unos cincuenta años delgada y muy alta; mucho más que su esposo; vestida de manera impecable y refinada. A primera vista y sabiendo que ella era la pareja del "topo Ford", todos se preguntaban como aquel hombre pudo casarse con esa dama, más Bella sabía que Thomas era un seductor fascinante tras aquella imagen de aburrido contador.

Isabella la miraba con estupor, quizás en _CULLEN C.O. _esa mujer era la única que tenía real acceso al _todopoderoso señor de la torre._

Cathy al contrario de su esposo era extremadamente silenciosa, Thomas decía que su mayor cualidad era la discreción que eso la había sostenido en presidencia durante años. Bella supo que aquellos cristalinos ojos azules la miraban como si se trataran de una máquina de rayos x.

Thomas se la presentó y ella alargó su elegante brazo y le dijo de una manera seca.

- He oído hablar de ti, eres la única capaz de aguantar el ritmo de trabajo de Thomas y a la vez soportar su obsesión por la música, Mitchell el anterior ayudante no pudo.

¿Es posible que la señora Cope este celosa? no, era algo más que Bella no pudo definir en ese momento.

- Cathy, mi amor no la asustes - dijo Thomas, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla, la mujer estaba incomoda. Bella la miró de reojo, ella era como su padre, una persona que no sabía lidiar con las emociones, sobre todo en público.

La presencia de la señora Cope se hizo constante, saludaba de manera educada y se quedaba por algunos minutos. Al principio había un silencio incomodo que Bella trató llevar ofreciéndole café o té de manzanilla, el favorito del viejo topo; ella contestaba "_no, gracias señorita Swan" _o "_no demasiada azúcar señorita Swan". _Un día la sorprendió cuando ésta se acercó y empezó a preguntar cosas sobre ella _¿vives sola en Nueva York?" "si señora" _Bella estaba intimidada y sorprendida, presentía que ella haría más preguntas, era como si fuera a pasar un examen _"Tú padre debe vivir muy preocupado, de un pequeño pueblo a Nueva York debe ser un gran cambio" "caray ha estado preguntando por mi" _Pensó Bella muy asustada _"si, papá me llama casi todos los días" "debe estar orgulloso" "creo que sí". _Esa era la conversación más larga que había tenido. Un viernes casi a la seis de la tarde, Cathy Cope sorbiendo una taza de café preguntó.

- ¿Estudias literatura no es así?

- Si señora.

- ¿Cuál es tú libro favorito?

- Es difícil...muchos _Orgullo y Prejuicio, Cumbres Borrascosas, Grandes Esperanzas, _tantos.Si, parece que me quede en el siglo XIX.

- El mío es _Crimen y Castigo._

- Dostoievski, es maravilloso y devastador.

- Así es que me gustan los libros.

- Si, a mi también, hay algo muy bello y poético en la tristeza- contestó Bella con aprehensión.

- Si, así es- La mujer levantó la taza de café y la sostuvo cerca de su boca, mientras que los ojos azules se quedaron mirando de una manera enigmática a la chica que tenía en frente.

Thomas miraba con una sonrisa picara en sus labios, un guiño cómplice le dijo a Bella que se tranquilizara. Pues parecía un ratoncillo acorralado por un enorme gato.

- ¿Tú madre era buena lectora?

Un gesto de ternura se mostró en el rostro de Bella, el recuerdo de Rénne siempre le evocaba un hermoso momento de su vida.

- Maravillosa, al menos era más tolerante que yo, decía que me había vuelto demasiado esnob.

- ¿Lo eres?

- Un poco- Bella se sonrojó, el término esnob lo odiaba, pero últimamente se había dado cuenta que lo era, al menos de manera literaria.

- No hay nada malo en tener buen gusto.

- Si señora- para Bella la escena debió ser de lo más tonto del mundo. Seguramente aquella actitud intimidatoria, casi policíaca de la señora Cope le servía para enfrentarse _al dragón de la montaña._ La mujer sonrió y fue como ver un gran témpano de hielo caer.

- Llámame Cathy, solamente Cathy.

Al lunes siguiente, se sorprendió al ver como Thomas le trajo un pedazo de pastel horneado por su esposa.

- Lo horneó para ti, es de chocolate.

- Oh Thomas, yo pensé que no le agradaba a tú esposa.

-¡No! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? si eres un amor, Catherine es difícil y desconfiada y en ocasiones impredecible, pero nunca dudes de su franqueza, si tú no le gustaras ya te lo habría hecho saber. Te voy a contar algo, le dije que la amaba casi al instante en que la conocí, ella lo dijo un año después, aunque yo sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo, desde el primer momento.

A finales del mes de junio Thomas Ford le dio su voto de confianza y por consecuencia su cariño sin límites, cuando Bella se ofreció a la labor dispendiosa del cierre semestral de caja, a los pagos fiscales respectivos, al pago de nomina y a realizar junto con él las cuentas respectivas de todos y cada uno de los empleados de la sede central de _CULLEN C.O_. ¿cuál era la diferencia con los otros meses?, simple, el aniversario número veinticuatro de bodas de Thomas y Catherine Ford. Hacía más de siete años les era esquivo, parece que trabajar horas extras no era la opción de los ayudantes del contador de nomina. Bella no fue a la universidad y trabajó durante dos días hasta las tres de la mañana. Las noches se fueron entre música y buena charla, la recompensa fue la cara de felicidad de su amigo al día siguiente.

- Bella estoy a un paso de que me perdone la pérdida del anillo.

- Me alegro Thomas, te lo mereces.

- Cathy te manda los agradecimientos...ambos, chica, eres un angelito.

Bella estaba tan poco acostumbrada a las demostraciones abiertas de cariño, no desde que su mamá murió, no supo contestar a eso. Unas pequeñas lágrimas amenazaron sus ojos.

- Oh cariño, no te preocupes, yo lo sé- Thomas se acercó y besó su mano, Bella emitió un pequeño hipo y lo miró con dulzura.

- Gracias Thomas.

A los pocos días Cathy se apareció con un pequeño frasco de Chanel No 5 y dijo "_una dama debe siempre tener uno de estos"._

El día de su cumpleaños número veinte, Bella se canto _"feliz cumpleaños a mi" _frente a una galletita con una velita incrustada en ella. No pidió ningún deseo porque aquel día frente a un James loco rezaba _"Dios me va a matar, déjame vivir" _ese día tuvo la oportunidad antes de que todas las amenazas de ellos se cumplieran, el resto parecía un regalo.

Tenía un pequeño ritual que la hacía feliz, se sentaba frente al televisor y veía _"La sociedad de los poetas muertos" _de niña había estado enamorada de Ethan Hawke y se aprendió de memoria el poema de Walt Whitman que se recitaba en la película.

"_No dejes que termine el día sin haber crecido un poco, sin haber sido feliz, sin haber aumentado tus sueño._

_No te dejes vencer por el desaliento._

_No permitas que nadie te quite el derecho a expresarte, es casi un deber._

_No abandones las ansias de hacer de tu vida algo extraordinario._

_No dejes de creer que las palabras y la poesía si pueden cambiar el mundo._

_Pase lo que pase nuestra esencia está intacta._

_Somos seres llenos de pasión._

_La vida es desierto y Oasis..._

Rénne le decía"_ Bella_,_ baby, ¿otra vez esa película? te la sabes toda" _no importaba, era uno de sus pequeños gustos, siempre la guardaba para un día especial, su cumpleaños por ejemplo.

Charlie le mandó por Internet una linda tarjeta electrónica, repleta de cisnes, osos y bombones.

-Papá eso debió ser difícil.

-Na, fue fácil, además veinte años linda, ayer eras un bebe y ahora ¡mírate! una gran ejecutiva.

-Pa, sólo soy una ayudante de contabilidad.

-En Nueva York, en _CULLEN C.O._ eso es grande, además serás una gran escritora.

Bella calló, él era su padre, el sentirse orgulloso de ella era su derecho.

-Bella Swan estoy furiosa contigo- Stella llegó con el ceño fruncido al cubículo de Bella en nomina- cumpliste años hace un mes y no nos dijiste - Stella miró al viejo topo - cumplió años y no lo dijo, tuve que mirar su hoja de vida para saber.

Tom se quitó sus gafas y la señaló con ellos.

- Eso no se hace señorita, somos tus amigos, tú familia - Tom se paso de un lado a otro- ya se Cathy y yo te haremos una rica cena ¿te gusta la comida italiana? Cathy hace una pasta que te mueres. Stella tú compras el pastel y el vino.

- Hecho.

-Pero… yo- Bella estaba atrapada.

-Nada de peros Swan, déjanos celebrar.

La casa Ford estaba cerca del distrito de Queens. Era una casa entrañable llena de cosas pequeñas y bonitas que contaban la historia de un buen matrimonio. Stella fue con su hijo Sean, un niño con cara intelectualoide que la miraba embobado, para el muchacho Bella era la cosa más bonita que él había visto en su vida.

Ese día Stella, Thomas y Cathy vieron más allá de la chica de la oficina que se escondía en ropa de mujer mayor. Se había comprado un vestido estilo vintange color rosa pálido de una tela etérea y vaporosa, acompañado de una lindo y coqueto cinturón de raso negro. Cuando se miro al espejo pensó _"bueno, no soy Carrie Bradshaw pero lo puedo intentar". _Los zapatos no eran muy altos, pero tenían unos lindos lazos que los anudaba en el tobillo, se soltó su cabello dejando sus rizos en una cascada natural y su maquillaje era de un tono rosa. Cathy la saludo con un beso en la mejilla, mientras que Thomas la abrazó dándole una voltereta a imitación baile.

- Isabella ¡cómo es posible que no tengas novio!

- Si se esconde tras esa ropa oscura, si te mostrarás así, como estas esta noche, la mitas de la ciudad estaría tras de ti, mira a Sean - Stella le dio un codazo a su hijo adolescente, quien seguramente quería que en ese momento la tierra lo tragara.

La cena fue maravillosa, todos hablaban y estaban relajados. Bella descubrió una Cathy cálida con un sentido del humor agudo y algo cínico, hasta Sean se atrevió a hablar, quería impresionar a Bella. De pronto la conversación decayó en Edward Cullen, Isabella presto atención, lo había visto por segundos bajando o subiendo en uno de sus innumerables autos.

- Thomas no me gusta que hables de Edward Cullen.

- Nena, es un niño mimado y egocéntrico.

- Es mucho más que eso Tom, a pesar de su edad ha logrado llevar a la empresa a nuevas cumbres. Además trabaja más duro que todos nosotros.

- Si, pero nadie le quita lo arrogante.

- Thomas- Cathy habló con un tono amenazante.

- Está bien, he de resignarme a compartir tú corazón con él.

- Admítelo Tom, él es más guapo que tú- suspiró Stella.

- Si, pero yo tengo carisma.

Todos rieron.

- Es alguien intimidante- finalmente Bella se atrevió a confesar, no lo conozco, pero debe ser difícil trabajar con él.

- A veces, se presiona demasiado para igualar a Carlisle.

- Y todos sabemos que esos son zapatos duros de encajar.- dijo Tom por lo bajo.

Bella vio las fotos en la sala de la casa, fotos de la juventud del matrimonio, en ella Thomas sonreía y Cathy parecía demasiado sería, de pronto vio la imagen de una niña rubia de grandes ojos azules, Cathy se acercó.

- Es mi hija, Diane.

- Thomas nunca la ha mencionado.

- Murió cuando tenía catorce años, leucemia, eso casi lo mata, casi nos mata y destruye nuestro matrimonio Bella, a veces lo siento llorar en las noches, tendría en este momento veintiún años, un año más que tú. Intenté quedar embarazada de nuevo, pero Dios así no lo quiso - la mujer se quedo en silencio, Bella miró a Tom que le mostraba su enorme colección de música a Sean y a Stella, unas lagrimas recorrieron su rostro, aquellas personas eran su familia, tenía el honor de que ellos la acogieran como su amiga - Debo confesar Bella, que al principio desconfié de ti, Thomas tiene un corazón tan bueno, cualquiera puede hacerle daño, yo debo protegerlo, después supe que en ti podíamos tener la hija que perdimos, yo sé que tienes un padre, pero Bella permite a Thomas ese gusto.

- Cathy es un honor- las lagrimas empezaron a correr por el rostro de Bella.

- No llores.

- Te lo aseguro Catherine, en unos pocos meses él se ha convertido en una parte fundamental de mi vida, yo lo necesito más.

La vida de Bella se sumió en una monotonía agobiante, en un repetitivo momento de trabajo y universidad. Un trabajo que le requería más tiempo del que ella creyó posible, un trabajo que aprendió a amar más por sus amigos que por la labor en sí misma. La universidad era su alegría, su gozo, leer, escribir y debatir, a pesar que era demasiado tímida para hacerlo con la frecuencia que quería; pues algunos de sus compañeros de clase eran unos culos arrogantes con pose de "_escritores malditos" _detestaba eso, ya había tenido su cuota de estúpidos rebeldes con actitud de niños malos no amados por la sociedad, a veces quería gritarles _"hey no son Rimbaud o James Dean" pero _ ella se callaba y simplemente dejaba que la miraran como si fuera una extraterrestre.

Descubrió que amaba el ejercicio, que eso la hizo muy fuerte y vigorosa, pero aún seguía teniendo ese sentimiento de vulnerabilidad y temor. Marcus con su delicioso acento francés, no había podido romper el muro que ella levantó sobre ese tema, un día le dijo:

"_Quizás el persistir en tu terror, sea la manera de auto castigarte, tal vez lo que te ocurrió, tu creas que te lo merecías y que es tú culpa". _Probablemente sea verdad, pensaba Bella, quizás ella fue la culpable, desató un monstruo y después no fue capaz de controlarlo.

Charlie no entendía su reticencia de volver a Forks para navidad y año nuevo, siempre ponía como excusa su trabajo o la universidad. Así que el voló a Nueva York y pasó la navidad con ella y con los Ford. Él se quedó más tranquilo al saber que su bebé estaba en tan buenas manos.

**2008**

Al cumplir los veintiún años y tras el alboroto fiestero de sus tres amigos y papá, Bella se compró un apartamento, era uno lugar pequeñito y acogedor, con una hermosa ventana que daba a todo central Park. Thomas inteligente y malicioso se lo ayudó a conseguir a un muy buen precio por medio de un banco, era uno de aquellos que habían sido embargados por una hipoteca y lo daba a un muy buen precio. Bella estaba emocionada, lo decoró a su gusto, un gusto bohemio y chic, lleno de cosas que compró en pequeños lugares que abundaban en la ciudad, pero lo más importante era su biblioteca, llena de libros bellos, buena música, y películas. Y allí en aquel lugar reinaban todos los seres que amaba, Charlie sosteniendo un enorme pescado, su mamá en un día en la playa, Phil sosteniendo un bate de béisbol, Thomas en su oficina mirando descaradamente la cámara, Stella posando cual modelo y Cathy con ella en un abrazo amoroso.

A finales de octubre del 2008 Catherine Cope empezó a rondarla de manera sospechosa, Thomas le preguntó en un tono de burla "_amor ¿acaso no trabajas? tu jefe te despedirá",_ días después la cara de Thomas se torno preocupada, Bella vio los gesto de desaprobación que le hacía a su mujer. Hasta que un día:

- Bella te invito a almorzar.

- Cathy Cope ¡no te atrevas! ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ella?

- vamos Tom es por su bien y tú lo sabes.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Bella- Thomas, Cathy desembuchen.

- Ya te diré Bella, pero primero vamos a almorzar. Tengo dos horas de receso, antes de que mi jefe venga de un almuerzo de negocios.

- Voy con ustedes.

- No, Thomas, eso es entre Bella y yo. Vamos cariño te traeré algo delicioso- ella se acercó a su esposo de manera mimosa, Bella sonrió, Cathy siempre conseguía lo que quería, presentía que la vida intima de ambos daría envidia a un par de adolescentes. Bella se sonrojo, era como pensar en sus padres teniendo sexo ¡atroz!

El terreno de la conversación, era terreno neutral, un bellísimo restaurante hindú cerca de _CULLEN C.O._

- Me tienes en ascuas Cathy, dímelo ya.

- Niña, espera por los _puris _te van a encantar.

- Cathy- Bella hizo un gesto de impaciencia- no seas misteriosa.

Catherine la miró con aquel gesto típico en ella entre interrogante y burlón.

-Bien, Bella trabajo hace veintiséis años en esta empresa, he sido secretaria de presidencia durante veintidós, empecé como recepcionista ¿sabías? mi antecesora Leah Clearwater era una perra, literalmente, le decían la "sargento" y en verdad lo era, todos creía que había llegado a presidencia escalando sexualmente cada piso del primero al último, pero eso nunca fue verdad, la mujer era un trabajador incansable, también decían que estaba enamorada de William Cullen, la verdad creó que sí. Pero a pesar de todo era admirable, manejó esta empresa en una época donde computadoras y tecnología eran ciencia ficción. El padre de Carlisle dependía de ella, cuando _Cullen C.O_. se diversificó necesitaron conseguir otra secretaria de presidencia, ella pataleo y dijo que sobre su cadáver, pero en realidad la necesitaba, entonces ella hizo un llamado a todas las que querían aplicar para el trabajo, yo lo hice a pesar de que mi experiencia no me ayudaba. Lo que hizo con nosotros no era un entrenamiento, fue un campo de concentración, sargento Bella ¡mis calzones! ¡General! fui la única que sobreviví a eso, años después le di las gracias, porque ella me enseño todo lo que sé y te aseguro que mi conocimiento y mi sobrevivencia en presidencia se lo debo a algo que ella me dijo "_hazte imprescindible, pero silenciosa, discreta y fiel, que ellos no sepan que estas ahí y que nunca jamás sepan que ellos te necesitan más a ti que tu a ellos, esa es la clave" _cuando William murió ella simplemente se alejó, murió dos años después en un hospital, fui la única que la acompañó. Con Carlisle el trabajo fue un aprendizaje constante, bendito sea, la enseñanza de Leah fue mi mejor arma, discreción absoluta y lealtad férrea, pero estoy cansada y Thomas también quiero estar con él mucho más tiempo y el ritmo de Edward ya no es para mí, él es…

- Una máquina- Bella interrumpió.

- Veo que ya has escuchado el apodo, si, en cierta medida lo es.

- ¿Quieres renunciar?

- No, ahora no, en unos dos años me jubilaré, en fin hay tres chicas trabajando conmigo, Ángela, Lauren y Heidi, esta última va a ser despedida, las razones no te las puedo decir, son muy graves y necesito quien la reemplace.

Bella estaba perdida ¿que trataba de decir?

- No entiendo.

- Bella ¿quieres trabajar conmigo como mi asistente en presidencia?

De pronto la imagen de un cabello rebelde y cobre acompañados de unos profundos ojos verdes la inundaron, como un reflejo Bella empezó a jugar con las cucharas.

- Yo sé que este no es tu sueño, no te quiero comprometer, quiero que pruebes, puedes renunciar cuando quieras.

-Y ¿las otras chicas? hay personas más capacitadas para ese trabajo -quería salir corriendo.

- Ángela es una buena chica, pero Edward la asusta, y él no le tiene paciencia, además su madre está muy enferma y la pobre mantiene en el hospital; Lauren y que mis palabras no la toquen, pero es una inútil, está en ese trabajo por la cuñada de Edward, Rosalie quien creyó que la tonta de Lauren podría conquistarlo, pero cuando ella finalmente desistió simplemente el trabajo no le importó y Edward por no pelear con su cuñada quien es alguien _"especial"_ la dejó ahí, pero Bella yo necesito a alguien, cada día la empresa en más grande y Ángela y yo no podemos con todo lo que ocurre allá arriba. Edward ni yo queremos hacer entrevistas de trabajo es dispendioso y no tenemos tiempo, él me dio carta blanca para que yo escoja a alguien. Yo veo en ti todo lo necesario para este trabajo, todo lo que Leah decía, son ochocientos dólares a la semana, con posibilidad de aumento.

"¡_Oh Dios! Él, Él... su olor ¿cómo podré?"_

- Te vuelvo y te repito cariño, prueba al menos hasta que yo encuentre a alguien idóneo para el trabajo, ¡por favor! piénsalo.

Thomas la miraba de reojo, cuando ella regresó estaba lívida ¿qué haría? Cathy era como su madre, le debía cariño y lealtad, Tom era su protector y su segundo papá, no lo quería dejar, esa oficina era entrañable y cálida ¡carajo! el amor y sus compromisos.

- No quiero que te vayas Bella.

- Lo sé Tom.

- No quiero que dejes tus sueños y proyectos, yo sé, serás una gran maestra y una gran escritora.

- Y ¿si no lo soy? Tom y si sólo persisto en algo que nunca será.

- Bella tienes veintiún años, toda una vida te espera, esta empresa es un monstruo, te absorbe, yo hubiera querido viajar más, mi Cathy y yo en la China o en las pirámides, dedicarle más tiempo a mi hija.

- Thomas.

- Pero tampoco quiero que te quedes conmigo por mi egoísmo, nómina no es nada, en presidencia verás un mundo que desconoces, el poder, la riqueza, discusiones económicas que cambian el mundo. Cathy ha cenado con las gente más poderosa del mundo, presidentes, actores de cine, ¡escritores! multimillonarios te llamaran a pedirte antesalas con el todo poderoso, no puedo ser tan egoísta.

- Tengo miedo, yo sólo soy la chica de un pueblo pequeño, mi padre es un policía, mi mamá era maestra de preescolar, esa soy yo Tom, vine de Forks huyendo de algo terrible, terrible- por primera vez en dos años Bella se atrevió a llorar frente a alguien, lloraba por su debilidad y por su soledad- Estar en esta ciudad no me ha hecho tan fuerte como yo hubiese deseado Tom, yo… yo, Isabella Swan ¿allá? ¿Arriba? _¿Con él?_

- No sé qué te paso Bella y si no me quieres contar es tú derecho, pero no puedes definirte por algo que paso en el pasado, Bella mi niña dulce, empieza a vivir tú vida.

No durmió bien en varios días, veía a Cathy expectante y Tom triste, la noche del viernes, Bella soñó con Rénne, la vio en su vieja moto, fumándose un cigarrillo (ella tenía una filosofía sobre el fumar, sólo lo hacía una quizás dos veces al año). Se vio de catorce años con sus pantalones de mezclilla favoritos, sus convers rojos que tanto amaba y su madre montando en esa vieja máquina, era un día de sol en Phoenix, _"Bella cariño toma riesgos en la vida, todo se define en algo muy simple, la vida es está, si no eres capaz con la carga tírala y simplemente vuelas ¿quién te obliga? nadie, mi bombón en la cima están las respuestas" "mami tengo miedo"_ " _mi amor, esa es la gracia" se _ despertó ese sábado con la imagen de su madre y sus palabras en su cabeza.

- Cathy - la llamó a la casa.

- ¿Si Bella?

-¿Cuando empiezo?

- Oh Bella, ¿es en serio?

- Si, pero debes tenerme paciencia.

- No cariño, tú tienes que tenérmela a mí. Yo le diré a mi jefe el lunes, y dentro de una semana estarás conmigo en presidencia.

Y así fue el 14 de noviembre del 2008 a las 7 ATM de la mañana Isabella Swan hija de Charlie y Rénne estaba frente a la puerta de presidencia, nada más ni nada menos que frente a la guarida del dragón.

**ÁMENME O DÉJENME…..Dejar comentarios es casi tan bueno como saber que serás la asistente personal del señor del hielo.**


	3. Chapter 3 cuando el infierno se congele

_**La obra crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer.**_

_**A todas y cada una de las personas que leen esto, un millón de gracias.**_

_**Muchas veces no contesto porque el escribir esto conlleva mucho tiempo, pero sepan que leo cada uno de sus comentarios y son maravillosos y alentadores.**_

_**El dragón es un ser difícil y oscuro, ámenlo, él necesita amor.**_

_**A Ximena.**_

_**A Todas…son muy amables.**_

_**Gracias.**_

_**La historia es para mayores de 18, sino lo eres, lee bajo tú responsabilidad.**_

**Cuando el infierno se congele.**

**EL LIMITE DEL CAOS.**

Edward odiaba a la mujer, lo hacía con todo su corazón y por eso la follaba con pasión.

Ella estaba igual de enferma que él, lo único diferente era que Edward lo sabía y eso lo hacía más inmoral.

Ese odio por ella le daba la libertad para hacer de Irina lo que le daba la gana. Pero últimamente había descubierto que existía algo más poderoso que la repugnancia: un asco que nacía de su propio asco. Ella y todas las mujeres con las que se acostaba le aburrían, estaba harto hasta los límites del tedio.

La conoció en el bar _"Eclipse" el _ lugar más sucio y mas dark de toda la ciudad; un lugar donde él no era Edward _maldito dueño del mundo Cullen_; en aquel lugar era un animal hambriento y triste en plena cacería.

Todos los que allí iban eran seres en búsqueda de sexo anónimo, sexo que no les exigiera algo que ninguno de ellos eran capaces de dar: amor y ternura; seres vacíos y rotos y, en el caso de él y de Irina, tremendamente crueles y perversos.

La primera vez que la vio estaba parada en la barra casi desnuda, ella le sonreía y su labial rojo en la oscuridad tomaba un matiz negro grotesco.

Edward la comparó a una hiena satisfecha después de haber devorado una presa. La mujer movía sus tetas falsas como si éstas fueran banderines de salida.

Él conocía ese tipo de mujeres, boas constrictor capaces de tragarse un hombre de un sólo bocado.

Tras aquel gesto prepotente y burlón se encontraba una mujer que se creía la reina en un enorme tablero de ajedrez, capaz de eliminar a un hombre de una mera follada.

Lo que Irina no sabía es que Edward estaba harto de jugar los juegos del dolor y que ella era solamente una víctima en el deseo compulsivo de él por castigarse.

Dejó que ella diera los primeros pasos y que se acercara; quería hacerle creer que ella dominaba todo el proceso.

Se sentó junto a él en la mesa que siempre reservaba para estar en soledad. Sin preámbulos ni presentaciones ella agarró su pene por encima de los vaqueros _vaya, tenemos algo grande aquí _Edward le ofreció su sonrisa torcida y maliciosa y le dijo _ no seas tan tímida hay mucho más. _

Irina estaba excitada, semejante muchachote sólo para ella; bajó la cremallera y de forma codiciosa y poco delicada atrapó el _dulce_ en sus manos.

_¿Todo esto es real niño?_

_¿Por qué no lo compruebas?_

Se le acercó a la mujer y la miró de manera descarada ¡_carajo huele delicioso este hombre! _los ojos de Irina relampaguearon de placer y lujuria, pasó su lengua reptil por su boca y se relamió anticipando el sabor.

Él vio como ella abrió su boca grotesca y se agachó por debajo de la mesa. La reacción de Edward fue más mecánica que otra cosa, ella lo engulló hasta la base y empezó a chupar; con tranquilidad él tomo un trago de su cerveza y dejó que Irina hiciera el trabajo; a los minutos se irguió y lo miró satisfecha, en cambio él la observaba con frialdad e indiferencia, le dijo de una manera sarcástica _¿a eso le llamas una buena mamada?, me decepcionas, prometías más _la mujer furiosa levantó su mano para abofetearlo y él la detuvo, se abalanzó sobre ella y le mordió la boca hasta hacerla sangrar, Irina se retorció de placer, quería más dolor; el chico prometía, sin embargo Edward sacó unos dólares de su billetera y las tiró sobre la mesa _mañana viste de rojo, no uses tanto maquillaje, quizás así te de lo que tanto quieres. _

Irina ardía en furia y deseo _¿qué te hace pensar que vendré maldito hijo de perra?_

_Vendrás, yo lo sé, estamos iguales de hambrientos, si haces lo que quiero, prometo no hacerte esperar demasiado, ah y no te atrevas a dejarme plantado _entonces volvió a morderla mucho más fuerte.

Odió a la mujer y ese odio lo llevó a torturarla por dos semanas. Ella lo esperaba con impaciencia, se vestía como él quería e intentaba el acto debajo de la mesa con tanto esfuerzo que le dolía la mandíbula.

Finalmente, como si le tirará un hueso a un perro hambriento, Edward fue con ella a su apartamento.

Irina, la pobre Irina, no tenía idea que se llevaba a Satanás con ella. Ninguno de sus amantes fue más cruel, más sádico y más complaciente y ella lo idolatraba por eso, pero al contrario de la , Edward iba en camino de la repulsión absoluta.

Le asqueaba el apartamento de ella, era de mal gusto con olor a lavanda y lubricante; su vagina dentada y voraz que lo atrapaba hasta el dolor, sus gestos de placer grotescos, sus sonidos de gata en celo.

Odiaba los artefactos para producir placer, todos ellos eran la extensión de su enfermedad y de su incapacidad.

Una mujer con la que no deseaba hablar, el sólo sonido de su voz le fastidiaba, Edward estaba sorprendido ¿cómo podía tener sexo con aquella medusa? la respuesta no se hizo esperar: ella era el sinónimo de su propio menosprecio e inconformidad.

Aquella noche, el vaso estaba lleno de su propio veneno. La tomó del cabello y la arrodilló a la orilla de la cama, la esposó con sus brazos a la espalda, le puso la maldita mordaza en la boca; los ojos estaban de ella estaban turbios y expectantes.

- Así es como te gusta ¿no es así zorra?

La mujer hizo un sonido salvaje. Edward veía la imagen grotesca de él y la mujer frente al gran espejo que estaba frente a la cama; su cara era una mezcla demoníaca de asco y lujuria _esto es lo que eres Edward Cullen, ¡maldito! ¡Maldito seas!_

De la mesa de noche sacó un lubricante, el vibrador anal al cual la perra le tenía un nombre _dickie _y el pequeño látigo que a ella le fascinaba.

Como un felino en copula se lanzó sobre el cuello de la mujer y la mordió, él escuchó el sonido característico de dolor y placer que Irina emitía, con la lengua marcó un camino por su espina dorsal y mordió una de sus nalgas, separó las piernas de la mujer hasta dejar su sexo al descubierto y pasó sus dedos por toda la raja mojada y dispuesta, untó una de su manos con el lubricante y la preparó para la doble invasión, se coloco el condón y le dio varias nalgadas hasta dejar la marca de su manos, le agarró el cabello y dijo:

- Eres una maldita ¿sabías Irina? - le jalo el cabello con fuerza - ¿esto te gusta?

Ella asintió con impaciencia _por favor hazlo ya, idiota ¿porque siempre tiene que hacerme esperar? _y como si él hubiese escuchado metió a _dickie _en su ano y lo prendió haciéndola convulsionar, fue entonces cuando entró en ella sin compasión, una y otra vez, una y otra vez.

Edward se miraba al espejo, un grito de socorro gritaba en su interior, una sensación de hastió recorría su cuerpo, un odio nacido de su impotencia para amar de nuevo.

No sentía placer, no sentía compasión... no sentía nada. Irina temblaba presa de su orgasmo, pero para Edward ella era una cosa amorfa, un ser igual de dañado y podrido como él; detestaba admitir que durante aquellos meses la necesitó.

Irina era la cima de su propio asco, verla a ella era verse a sí mismo, castigándole se castigaba él, pues ella, esa cosa que se retorcía era lo que él merecía.

Para Edward Cullen no existía la pureza, ni la redención, no existía la ternura, ni la sensualidad amorosa; no había la más mínima posibilidad del amor, ni el encuentro de alguien a quien amar sin que la contaminara con su toque siniestro.

Su boca le sabía a hiel, a ponzoña.

Se retiró de la mujer aún erecto, le quito el artefacto y agarró el látigo y la golpeó levemente, Irina lo miraba con burla _vamos chico, no me asustas, eres capaz de mucho más _volvió a golpearla mucho más fuerte, pero el rostro de ella lo retaba a más, otro fuerte latigazo cimbró por la habitación, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, cada uno más fuerte que el anterior.

Necesitaba la palabra de seguridad, aquella que se utiliza para decir que el límite del dolor había sido superado, soltó a la mujer de las esposas y del lazo que la amordazaba.

- Di la palabra Irina.

- ¡No! ¡Más! ¡Quiero más!

De nuevo el látigo.

- Di la puta palabra.

- ¡No!

Otro latigazo.

- ¡Grítala!

- Mierda, que no.

Edward le dio dos latigazos más… _¡auxilio!... ¡Oh Dios!... ¡Ayúdame!... ¡No quiero parar!_

Agarró la cintura de la mujer y la levantó con violencia para llevarla hacia el centro de la cama, poniéndola boca abajo.

- Agárrate fuerte.

- ¡Sí! - la mujer dio un grito de victoria feroz y sintió la invasión dura de su amante. Edward la penetró con toda la rabia de la que era capaz, con la extensión de su soledad, con un deseo asesino; él era un monstruo dispuesto a arrasar todo lo vivo que le rodeaba.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh - grito tan fuerte cuando el clímax llegó que pensó que se le desgarrarían sus pulmones.

Estaba seco y vacío, se vio al espejo, era tan sólo un hombre cansado y desnudo. Se paró de allí, se quito el preservativo y se dijo a sí mismo.

- Yo no quiero esto, ya no más, tengo que parar.

La mujer estaba desmadejada en la cama.

- Vuelve aquí - él nunca la había besado, nunca.

Edward no la escuchaba, necesitaba correr hacia su casa, bañarse... quitarse la piel.

- Ven niño, vuelve a hacerlo de nuevo.

Él se puso su ropa, trato de peinarse _¡demonios! ¡maldito cabello_!

- ¿Dónde vas?

- Me voy, no quiero volverte a ver.

- Eso has dicho muchas veces.

Edward fue a ella con rabia.

- No Irina, te equivocas, he vuelto no porque me manipulas, ni porque te deseo, he regresado por inercia, simplemente porque te odias tanto como yo me odio y eso hacía las cosas muy fáciles, pero hoy, no, en estos últimos días he descubierto que me aburres hastla medula.

Irina se levantó como un rayo de la cama y fue hacía él, arañándole la cara.

Edward la agarró de las muñecas y las apretó con fuerza, Irina sonrió creyendo que aquello era la antesala a otro asalto.

- ¿Eso te gustaría, no es así? - Edward sacó su lengua de manera sensual y la pasó de manera fantasma por la boca de Irina, ella hizo el intento de morderlo, pero él fue más rápido.

- Mírame, yo me largo, nunca más, jamás, a menos que el infierno se congele.

La lanzó sobre la cama y de dos zancadas estaba en la puerta del apartamento, oyó la mujer gritar.

- Vas a volver, me necesitas, ¡Vas a volver! ¡¿Me oyes? Vas a suplicarme.

Cerró la puerta y los ecos de la voz de la mujer retumbaron en su cabeza _vas a volver, vas a volver._

- ¡Jamás!

Llegó a su penthouse en pleno Manhattan, prendió las luces de éste, se tomó un vaso enorme de vodka, se quitó los zapatos y se sentó en la alfombra.

Olía asqueroso, era el perfume barato de Irina. Vio la luz intermitente de su contestador automático, se fijo en su celular, diez llamadas perdidas, las borró todas, mas no las llamadas de su teléfono fijo, siempre eran las personales.

_H__ey Eddie, soy yo Emmet ¿vas a ir a la cena de mamá? si quieres vamos juntos, hace días que no hablamos, llegué ayer de Berlín, no sabes lo aburridos que son estos alemanes, llámame hermano._

_Edward Cullen sino vienes a cenar con mamá ¡te mato!, por favor Edward quiero hablar contigo, no quiero hacer una cita con Cathy, no soy un cliente ¡soy tu hermana!_

_Amigo - Jasper - llama a Alice, me va a enloquecer, no quiero verla triste, dice que sólo puede verte cuando abre el álbum familiar._

_Cariño, soy yo, mamá_

_- _¡Carajo!

_Cariño, hice tú comida favorita, ¡ven! te extraño, vives tan ocupado, no me gusta que trabajes tanto, vivimos tan cerca y sin embargo te sientes tan lejano, soy yo, mami, ¡ven! yo te espero_

_- ¡_Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! eres una mierda Cullen, una absoluta y total mierda.

_Edward, soy Carlisle, sino quieres verme, lo entiendo, se que nuestra relación tú la limitaste a los negocios, yo lo entiendo, en verdad hijo, lo entiendo, pero Esme, Alice y Emmet te necesitan, sobre todo tú mamá, no huyas de su amor, sabes que lo necesitas, es hora de regresar a casa ¿cuándo vas a perdonarme? _

Hubo un sonido de carraspeo en la voz de su padre, él sabía que Carlisle lo hacía cuando estaba emocionado y conmovido.

_Al menos, llámala se ha esforzado muchísimo, no hagas lo que hiciste el día de tu cumpleaños, yo se que el viaje a Tokio fue una excusa para no venir ¡llámala! hazme ese favor hijo._

Eran las dos de la mañana, necesitaba llamar a Esme, sabía que ella le contestaría a cualquier hora, marcó el número. Su voz como siempre lo tranquilizaba.

- Hola bebé.

- Deberías odiarme.

- Nunca lo haría, soy yo tú mamá.

Edward se quedó en silencio.

- ¿Cariño?

- Si Esme.

- ¿Estás bien?

- No, no lo estoy.

- Espera, tú papá está durmiendo, no quiero que se despierte y se preocupe, él siempre se preocupa por ti cariño.

_Carlisle el piadoso, Carlisle el santo ¡maldito hipócrita!_

_-_ Ya, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Los demonios están de vuelta?

- Nunca se han ido madre.

- Bebé, déjalos ir, perdona, perdónanos, perdónate.

- No sé cómo.

- Tú sabes que yo estoy aquí, dispuesta.

- No lo merezco.

- Edward Cullen no digas eso, mi hermoso niño que tocaba Chopin para mi ¿te acuerdas bebé?

Respiró profundamente, el olor de Irina inundo su nariz, allí estaba él hablando con aquel ser fantástico que se hacía llamar su mamá y él tenía el olor de esa puta en todo su cuerpo.

- Siento lo de la cena.

- Oh no te preocupes, Emmet no dejo nada, tú sabes él es voraz desde niño ¿cuando vienes mi vida?

- Pronto.

- ¿Qué te parece si cenamos juntos mañana?

- Me parece bien.

- ¡Maravilloso! ¿Mi amor?

- Si mamá.

- ¿Tienes alguna chica?

- Esme…Tú sabes.

- Por el amor de Dios, olvídala ya, olvídalas.

- ¿Podríamos cambiar de tema? Porfavor.

- Discúlpame bebé, yo sé que no debo entrometerme en tú vida, oye llama a tú hermana, echaba chispas, además Rosalie no ayuda.

- Mi dulce y tierna cuñada.

- Cariño ella se preocupa, a su muy particular manera, lo hace por Emmet, con todo y su tamaño es muy sensible tu hermano oso, hoy se la paso hablando de cuando le enseñabas a jugar béisbol y a lanzar la pelota.

- Emmet es un tonto.

-No, Emmet te adora, eres su héroe.

- Si supiera la verdad…

- ¡Basta ya!

- Te llamo mañana para que almorcemos.

- Esta bien bebé, llama a Alice.

- Si mamá.

- Duerme bien cariño, acuérdate yo siempre estoy aquí, todos, tu padre te extra...

Edward colgó antes de que su madre terminara.

Se pasó sus manos por el cabello, se fue hacia el baño y se quito la ropa y abrió la ducha.

De manera casi compulsiva se enjabonó varias veces para quitarse el olor a sexo indiferente y violento.

Con el agua tibia cayendo sobre su cuerpo se sentó en el piso y estuvo allí más de una hora.

Era como si aquella agua que corría sobre su cuerpo se aprestará metafóricamente a limpiarlo de toda la suciedad que llevaba en su alma, pero no era así, nada, nada podía purificarlo.

Reflexionó sobre su vida y llegó a la conclusión de que a sus veintisiete años de edad no había hecho nada que lo enorgulleciera, nada de provecho, se encontraba en un punto muerto.

Esa noche con Irina fue catártica y terrible, el sexo compulsivo con mujeres que no conocía y no quería conocer lo habían dejado vacío.

Durante años esperó que en algún encuentro en alguna parte oscura pudiera encontrar una mujer que lo retuviera, una mujer que lo dejara sin aliento, alguien con el espíritu para hacer de él un esclavo.

Quería depender, amarrarse, ser un adicto a alguien, pero no, no la encontró. Tras cada encuentro sólo había soledad y melancolía. Estaba roto.

Esa promesa que hizo a Irina de parar, la cumpliría, no volvería a tener sexo sin que al menos sintiera algo de curiosidad.

No importaba si tenía que volver al sexo solitario de la masturbación, eso y lo que vivía con las mujeres era casi lo mismo.

Era irónico, tuvo sexo por primera vez a los quince años y no había parado, durante años creyó que no había nada mejor que una buena revolcada con una chica, a veces hasta con dos, pero cuando Jessica llegó a su vida el sexo se convirtió en algo más, al menos para él, sin embargo cuando el infierno abrió sus fauces, ya nada fue igual.

En Harvard y en Yale encontró gente que lo introdujo por perversos caminos, aunque él ya estaba retorcido desde hacía muchos años; pero ahora, todo era asqueroso.

La abstinencia le parecía algo estúpido e hipócrita, pero ahora lo necesitaba, no quería sentir más mierda sobre sus hombros, esperaría, esperaría, tenía que haber alguien allá afuera, alguien por quien sentir una absoluta y completa obsesión.

13 de noviembre 2008

REGLAS PARA TRABAJAR CON EDWARD CULLEN.

Cathy llegó a su apartamento esa noche con una rica lasaña en sus manos y sin preámbulos dijo:

- ¿Estás lista, linda?

- Estoy muy asustada Cathy, no quiero decepcionarte.

- No, no lo harás, Carlisle ya sabe quién eres, él se preocupa por quien rodea a su hijo.

_Como si fuera el príncipe heredero_

- Tus funciones por ahora serán muy básicas, manejaras los archivos, cosa que ya haces muy bien, contestarás los teléfonos, revisaras correos, manejaras una de las cuatro computadoras y le llevaras el café a Edward.

_¡Oh No!_

- No te asustes, la mayoría de la veces, no se da cuenta que estas a su alrededor, en fin son varias cosas que irás aprendiendo con el tiempo.

- Cathy dime la verdad ¿cómo es él?

Catherine sonrió, si su esposo escuchará lo que iba a decir, seguramente le diría _lo sabía, lo sabía._

- Es difícil, callado, terco, obsesivo por el control, todo lo tiene que manejar, nada se le puede escapar.

- Habrá veces en que no te dará los buenos días, porque estará tan estresado que no sabe ni que día es, habrá otros en los que lo veras entrar, pero no lo verás salir porque trabaja hasta la madrugada, sobre todo estos últimos tres meses.

- Lo verás sonreír cuando su hermana Alice llegué, la chica es un huracán, Bella, nunca, jamás por ocupado que esté siempre está para su hermana o su madre, cuando ellas dos lo visitan o lo llaman él sonríe como niño pequeño y es glorioso, Alice lo suaviza un poco, entonces será más paciente.

- Yo suelo encargarme de todo lo personal, así que esto que te voy a decir sobra, porque sé quién eres, cualquier cosa que se filtre sobre su vida privada es una hecatombe en esa oficina.

- Poco a poco tendrás acceso a todo, entre más discreta y callada seas es mejor, hay que mantener una imagen en su oficina, entrará gente muy poderosa, no llames la atención, Ángela, tu y yo somos su sombra.

Bella sonrió nerviosa

- Parece un personaje de novela gótica.

- Lo es, todos ellos lo son, hay algo misterioso e inalcanzable en esa familia, no, no creas que son engreídos o que andan por el mundo creyendo que porque tienen más dinero que cualquiera están por encima de todos, no, son una buena familia, lo que pasa es que a veces tanto poder da a las personas una cualidad lejana, ellos son... diferentes.

Bella se paseaba de un lado a otro, y se abrazó tratándose de proteger de algo que ella no entendía muy bien.

- Linda si no quieres dímelo, no me voy a enojar.

La chica miraba las fotos de su familia, Renée y Charlie, ella era el resumen de ambos, la fuerza interior de su padre y el espíritu lúdico, rebelde e impredecible de su madre. Aunque lo rebelde se había agazapado y escondido en alguna parte después de que James la lastimará.

- ¿Sabes?... mi pueblo es pequeñito… mi vida fue mi madre… mi padre… y... bueno - suspiro - no importa, cuando Renée murió mi vida se limitó aún más.

- Mi mamá era mi conexión con lo salvaje, la libertad y el mundo, Charlie ¡que Dios lo bendiga! es alguien conforme con su vida esa fue su falla con Rene.

- Ella soñaba para mí y para ella muchas cosas _el mundo no espera baby _solía decirme.

- Yo no quiero tener miedo Cathy ¿qué hago yo siendo secretaria de Edward Cullen? a veces siento que no he salido de mi cuarto de niñez, escondida, sólo salí una vez y fue un error.

- Esta Bella que estudia literatura, que vive en Nueva York, que ascendió a presidencia de semejante compañía ¿quién es? ¿Lo haré bien? ¿Viviré mi vida? ¿Saldré afuera algún día?

- Uno hace de su vida lo que uno desea Bella, mira esto como una oportunidad, una manera de aprender.

Esa noche Bella miraba la ropa que se pondría el día siguiente.

Ese disfraz que la ocultaba, que la protegía, esa niña que ella era se preguntaba

¿s_i todo esto es un desastre? _

_¿Si nada vale la pena? _

_¿Si sólo soy una mosca dispuesta a ser aplastada? _

_¿Soportaré trabajar con ese hombre que parece ser el dueño del universo entero? Sería tan fácil correr ¿no es así James? _

_Me estas esperando en Forks para burlarte de mí… _

_Papá, debo decir tú mantra: _

_¡Soy un guerrero! ¡Soy un soy un guerrero! ¡Soy un guerrero! _

_El sombrío Señor del Castillo no podrá conmigo. _

_¡No señor!_

**¿Será capaz la niña Forks de domesticar ese animal salvaje? **

**ÁMENME O DÉJENME dejar comentarios es casi tan bueno como saber que quizás Edward Cullen se obsesionará contigo.**


	4. Chapter 4 el hombre de hojalata 1

**La historia le pertenece a la señora Meyer, yo sólo me divierto**

_**Estoy fascinada con el hecho de que alguien lea esto, aunque sea en silencio. Lo Aprecio mucho, y de antemano mil gracias.**_

_**El siguiente capitulo tuve que dividirlo en dos, pues el primer día de trabajo de Bella debe marcar el inicio no de una relación amorosa con Edward, pues como advertí antes debe haber un camino que se debe recorrer para que se pueda dar.**_

_**Nenas, no se impacienten cuando la obsesión aparezca no habrá nada que lo contenga, eso si se los aseguro**_

**CAPITULO 4**

**El hombre de hojalata 1**

Bella Swan se paró frente al enorme rascacielos. Era tan pequeña, ella sólita contra aquella mole de hierro y de cemento.

Por primera vez en los dos años que llevaba trabajando allí; el edificio no era un edificio, no, aquello era un enorme animal mitológico que se la estaba tragando lentamente. Todos los seres que allí trabajaban estaban en sumisión frente a ese gran titán. Todos los días veía aquellas personas siendo devoradas y regurgitadas por esa cosa llamada _Cullen C.O,_ todo el se levantaba poderoso en el paisaje brutal del olimpo económico de Nueva York. ¿Sabrían aquellos seres en lo alto que existía un mundo de hombres que miraban hacía arriba preguntándose que se siente estar sentado en el trono del sol?, seguramente no, los dioses siempre eran indiferentes.

Isabella entró al ascensor; según lo que le dijo Cathy ella tendría acceso al ascensor privado de presidencia, pero necesitaba un pase especial; personalmente no lo quería. Tenía la impresión que el estúpido elevador era la manera de delimitar territorio, entre ellos (Él) y los demás.

Cuando llegó al último piso escuchó la voz de James _"nunca saldrás de este pueblo" "¿ah si James? mírame"_dio un paso que la llevó al hall de las oficinas de presidencia, levantó la cabeza, estaba temblando como un gatito en medio del frío _"es tú oportunidad Bella devuélvete " _dio un paso atrás, dos pasos más y James sonreiría como una señal de triunfo, dos pasos adelante y su madre diría _" directo a la cima baby "_todo se definía en un ese memento _"tonta Bella_ _es sólo un trabajo, aquí no esta tú vida" _Fue así como su cerebro dio ordenes a sus piernas y siguió hacia adelante _" así es baby, esa es mi chica"._

La primera que vio fue a Cathy que le sonreía.

- Bienvenida linda, Oh no este asustada, respira profundo. Toda va a estar bien.

Bella agarró la muñeca de la secretaria como si fuera un niño dando los primeros pasos.

- Ya estoy acá Cathy no hay vuelta atrás.

La mujer llevó a Bella al escritorio que ella ocuparía; estaba de lado del de ella y a dos pasos de la oficina principal.

- ¿Ya está él aquí?

- No, llegará hoy como a las nueve, parece que se quedó más allá de la medianoche, esta semana ha sido tremenda, dos grandes negocios, millones de dólares y un problema de dimensiones catastróficas que parece que se va a resolver hoy, ya verás.

-Mmm... ¿Las otras chicas?.

- Ángela y Lauren no deben demorar, Lauren siempre llega tarde, ahora manos a la obra.

En quince minutos, Bella revisaba correos de informes de varias subsidiarias, organizaba archivos y preparaba café.

Ángela Weber era una chica bonita y nerviosa, le dio la bienvenida con un beso en la mejilla, cosa que sorprendió a Bella.

-Vamos a trabajar bien juntas, vas a ver ¿Ya conoces a la máquina?- esto último lo dijo en un susurro para que Cathy no la escuchara.

- Sólo lo he visto de pasada.

-Aterrador.

"_Y __ bello como el demonio"_

- Trata de no mirarlo a los ojos, siempre te da la impresión de que te comerá de un sólo bocado, parece un depredador dispuesto a acabar contigo... Isabella ¿hiciste café?

- Aja.

- Detesta el que yo le hago, dice que soy demasiado dulce, te lo juro Bella trato de complacerlo con el azúcar pero nunca doy con el chiste.

A los pocos minutos llegó Lauren Mallory, era una rubia teñida, con demasiado maquillaje y ropa ajustada, parecía que la norma de ser discreta en presidencia no era para ella. Su blusa dos tallas menos de lo ideal, no la dejaban ni mover y comos sí fuera poco la tenía desabotonada para que todos vieran sus senos retocados por cirujano plástico, dejando ver algo de su sostén. Miró a Bella de arriba a abajo como si fuera un animal exótico. Le dio un despectivo _hola_ y luego se sentó en su escritorio a mirarse las uñas, para después aplicarse un perfume dulzón y picante que hizo estornudar a Ángela.

Bella se sentía incomoda, la mirada de Lauren la conocía muy bien, era la mirada de alguien que veía a una chica vestida con la ropa de la abuela, alguien feúcho a quien se le negaba la entrar en las grandes tiendas de Manhattan presintiendo que su master card tenía el mínimo cupo. Lauren Mallory era de ese tipo de mujer quien nunca saldría del tiempo feliz de la secundaria, donde seguramente era la reina de las populares. Discretamente Bella sacó de su bolso un pequeño espejo y se miro en el, detestaba el hecho de darle la razón a Lauren, su cabello recogido con furia en una moña apretada detrás de su nuca, sus ojos aburridos escondidos en aquellas gafas de mujer frustrada, su falta de maquillaje, su falta de accesorios y la blusa abotonada hasta arriba y de manga larga, la falda oscura y sus zapatos tipo botines no eran nada halagadores. Volvió a mirar a Lauren _" Bella madura ya, no tienes dieciséis años" _no, tenía veintiuno y parecía de cuarenta.

Ángela se paró nerviosa y se quedó mirando el ascensor.

- Ya viene, debe estar que arde, todo ese bendito problema en Massachussets, esperó que hoy se resuelva todo eso, me va a matar de los nervios.

Bella movida como por un resorte se paró de su asiento y contó los segundos para que Edward Cullen apareciera. Escuchó en su interior la musiquilla aquella: LA _METRO PRESENTA,_ y entonces él apareció _"carajo parece de verdad un personaje de novela Edward_ _ROCHESTER, DARCY, HEATCLIFF CULLEN"_Caminó de largo por todo el pasillo, vestido de gris con una hermosa camisa blanca de lino; tenía unas gafas oscuras y sus infaltables guantes.

Cathy sonrió.

- Buenos días Edward.

- Buenos días Cathy- contestó de manera mecánica.

La voz de terciopelo resonó por cada músculo y poro de Bella. Él iba a seguir de largo, pero Cathy lo interrumpió.

- Señor, le presento a su nueva secretaria: Isabella Swan.

_"Bella no empieces a morderte los labios y no te sonrojes como un tomate"_

Él la miró sin mirarla; sus lentes lo apartaban de cualquier objetivo.

- ¿Swan? interesante apellido, _"¿cisne? parece más el patito feo"_

De una manera u otra la chica presintió aquel comentario _"no llores Bella, es un idiota y es tú jefe"_

_-_Mucho gusto señor- Bella le tendió la mano, pero el gesto no fue correspondido.

- Cathy habló bien de usted, espero que todo lo que dijo sea verdad.

_"Arrogante ¿qué se cree? ¿el rey del imperio? Oh si es verdad, este es su imperio, déspota, imbécil...ah si señor Cullen, mucho gusto, si, todo lo que me han dicho de usted es verdad, la máquina, el hombre de hojalata que no tiene corazón". _Bella cerró sus puños y puso sus manos detrás de la espalda.

- Si señor.

- Cathy cuando venga Taylor Coleman ya sabes que hacer.

- Edward ¿vas a hacerlo acá?

- Si, y todas ustedes van a ser testigos - el tono de su voz era de amenaza- ah y Cathy dile a la gente que hace el aseo que no vuelva a echar ese maldito insecticida, huele asqueroso- y así desapareció tras la puerta de su oficina.

Ángela y Cathy soltaron la carcajada.

- Te lo dijimos Lauren, él odia ese perfume.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso pretende hasta decirme que perfume usar?

- Tú sabes cuales son las reglas en esta oficina Lauren, esto no es una revista de moda, no es Vanity Fair.

- Yo soy la imagen de esta oficina.

- Deja de hablar como en una mala telenovela Lauren, la imagen de esta oficina está allá adentro, con él basta y sobra y trata al menos de abotonarte la blusa, no sea que aparezca Esme Cullen y te vea así.

- ¿Sugieres que me vista como ella?- Lauren señaló a Bella a quien la escena le parecía ridícula, era como si presenciara un drama de televisión adolescente, que ni siquiera ella cuando lo fue, soportó.

Cathy estaba furiosa.

-¡Cállate! al menos Isabella viene acá a trabajar, no viene a delirar sobre el hecho de ascender a la empinada cuesta de la familia Cullen.

_"Al menos a la cama de Edward Cullen" _ese fue el pensamiento de Ángela, quien había visto los infructuosos esfuerzos de Lauren por llegar allí.

- ¿Cómo te atreves viejo cuervo?

En ese momento Bella vio el carácter que había mantenido a Catherine Cope en la presidencia de _CULLEN C.O_. Leah Clearwater estaría orgullosa.

- Me atrevo a eso y a mucho más Lauren Mallory, tú amistad con Rosalie Hale me importa un pepino, te metes con Bella y te despescuezo.

"_Diablos, ahora la reina de la prepa me odia ¡que buen comienzo!"_

Lauren hizo un berrinche y zapateó, ella sabía que la vieja era intocable, por lo tanto se sentó y miró con odio infinito a las 3 mujeres en frente.

- Es hora de su café, por favor Bella.

- Si, es hora de enfrentarse al monstruo, Bella- Lauren dijo de manera despectiva.

Bella se levantó de su escritorio, en gesto nervioso paso sus manos por la falda y por su cabello _"tranquila, tranquila, él no va a comerte" _Tomó la taza de café "_no pienses que te vas a caer, no te caigas, no delante de él"_

Cuando entró a la oficina Bella no estaba preparada para lo que vio, él de espaldas mirando desde la enorme ventana. No parecía darse cuenta que había alguien mirándolo. Era una figura solitaria en el poder. Desde el último piso de _Cullen C.O_ Edward miraba Nueva York con absoluta indiferencia, una sensación de soledad no definida recorría la atmósfera del lugar.

La oficina era enorme, bellamente decorada en tonos claros, las paredes estaban desnudas a excepción de un viejo recorte de periódico enmarcado en un marco de oro, donde el primer dueño de la compañía Ernest Cullen le daba la mano al presidente Herbert Hoover por ser una de las pocas compañías que sobrevivieron a la gran depresión. El resto del lugar era el sueño de un fanático de la tecnología, y en el centro de todo un enorme y hermoso escritorio de madera que parecía muy antiguo, seguramente pertenecía al hombre del recorte del periódico; era lo único cálido que se encontraba allí. El resto era antiséptico, frió e impersonal. Ese era el trono de Edward príncipe de hielo, ah pero había algo más ¿un telescopio? ¿Para que diablos un telescopio?

- Señor, su café.

Él volteó, su gesto parecía como el de un niño al cual han pillado haciendo una travesura. Frunció el ceño y le dio una mirada con aquellos ojos esmeralda, Bella sintió un vértigo parecido al de aquella vez cuando se paró en la punta de los acantilados frente al mar cerca a la reservación.

- Déjelo ahí- señaló al escritorio, ella vio sus manos por primera vez, eran manos delgadas con dedos largos, manos de pianista. Bella caminó hacia el escritorio, nunca en su vida había estado tan asustada _"no te caigas, no derrames el café, demonios Bella no tiembles, no tiembles" _pero esta última orden fue inútil, empezó a temblar como si fuera un animal a punto del sacrificio. Él se quedó mirándola y esbozó una sonrisa malvada y burlona.

_"¡Mierda! ¿Se está burlando de mi? me voy a caer, él se burlará de mi, debo tener mis mejillas en ardor, carajo huele tan bien, ¡es tan hermoso! ¿Cuantos años tiene? no permitas que él te domine"_

Puso la casa de café sobre el escritorio, una imperceptible gota de sudor recorrió su rostro, llegó sana y salva, casi salta como sí hubiera ganado una medalla olímpica.

Él se acercó y su loción en pleno llegó a la nariz de Bella quien se sostuvo de las orillas del escritorio para no caer ante el placer de semejante aroma.

- Vaya, finalmente, pensé que no iba a sobrevivir hasta acá ¿señorita?

- Swan.

- Ah si, Swan ¿ve? todavía está viva, no como gente, al menos no a esta hora del día. - le dijo con una sonrisa siniestra.

_"No, no a esta hora del día, pero seguramente lo hace, apuesto que le gusta infundir miedo ¿miedo? ¿Tienes miedo Bella? demonios que si"._

La chica miró el suelo y de manera inconsciente se mordió la boca, no resistía tenerlo tan cerca, era de nuevo aquella tremenda sensación que tuvo la primera vez que lo vio en ascensor; la hermana de cenicienta escondida tras la cortina. Él tomó la taza y se la llevó a la boca, bebió un sorbo _"Jesús, José y maría me muero" _Bella lo observó tímidamente, sintió un estremecimiento en su sexo _ "¿qué? ¿Estoy excitada? Dios, ni siquiera James me provocaba esto ¡estoy loca! no lo conozco, él es odioso, que vergüenza, ¡maldición! estoy frente al hombre de hojalata y mis pantys tiemblan ¿qué te pasa?"._

Edward la observaba ¿quien era? ¿Qué cosa era aquella mujer que lo miraba como si fuera un águila a punto de engullirla? "_espero al menos que sepa trabajar, Swan que patito feo, bueno al menos no es como Lauren con su maquillaje de travestí" " diablos es el mejor café que he tomado"._

_-_Esto no lo hizo Ángela.

- No, lo hice yo.

Edward volteó de nuevo hacía la ventana, le fastidiaba compartir sus espacios de soledad con alguien, mucho menos con una desconocida. Este gesto ella lo tomó como una orden tacita de irse. Se moría de ganas por tocar su cabello.

Llegó a su escritorio tratando de calmar las miles de emociones que aquel ser le provocaba.

- ¿Ves? el no te devoró- Cathy sonrió.

_"No, aún no, pero presiento que lo hará"_

- ¿Que dijo sobre el café? ¿Le gustó?

- No dijo nada.

- Eso quiere decir que le gusto, oh Bella de ahora en adelante, lo hará tú- Ángela saltaba, al menos lo vería menos.

Para la chica salir de aquella oficina fue como salir de una cueva fría _" es verdad Thomas, es una máquina, nada vivo está allí, todo en esa oficina es tan anti humano, no hay nada, nada allí adentro ¡te extraño Tom!"_

Todo en esa oficina se movía a mil por hora. Ángela parecía nerviosa, cosa que Bella conociéndola tan poco presentía que ese era su estado natural; estaba perdida entre una montaña de papeles, los teléfonos repiqueteaban todo el tiempo, Cathy entraba y salía de la oficina y Lauren, bueno, Lauren eran Lauren. Bella se encontró entre las tres. Trató de ayudar a Ángela a organizar aquel desorden, pero ella no lo permitió.

- ¿Qué buscas Ángela?

- Unos papeles Bella, unos contratos y no los encuentro ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

Bella miró la puerta del ogro y dijo

- El vampiro chupará tú sangre.

- Lo has descrito bien.

- Tranquila yo te ayudaré- le tomó la mano y le sonrió de manera dulce.

- No, atiende los teléfonos, ya que señorita preparatoria no quiere.

En media hora le contestó a casi treinta personas, muchas de ellas de diferentes países, Cathy decía a quien pasar y a quien no, proveedores de todas partes del mundo, presidentes de compañías, agentes de correos "_paren el mundo, me quiero bajar" ¿es esto así todos los días?"_

Taylor Coleman llegó casi a las once de la mañana, era un hombre flaco que sonreía todo el tiempo, o fingía sonreír, las miraba con recelo. Cada cinco segundos sacaba su pañuelo para secarse el sudor.

Cathy entró y se quedo más de quince minutos ¿qué ocurría?

La secretaría salió de la oficina.

- ¿Quiere café señor Coleman? - Ella sonreía con aquel gesto que Bella conocía y que Tom había descrito una vez _" linda es como si se avecinara la tormenta"_

_-_No gracias señora Cope.

De pronto la voz de Edward se escuchó tras el intercomunicador.

- Dile que pase Cathy, todas ustedes a mi oficina.- era casi una orden de guerra.

Todas se levantaron y siguieron al hombre como en fila india. Bella se escondió tras Cathy y Ángela, Lauren se recostó en la puerta.

- Siéntese señor Coleman.

Edward arremangó su camisa, ese simple acto hizo temblar a Bella.

El hombre se apresuró a darle la mano, pero éste lo miró con desprecio.

- No sea cínico señor Coleman, ¿acaso pensó que iba a ser capaz de pasar impune?

- ¿A qué se refiere? - el hombre miró a la puerta.

-¡Siéntese! - el grito retumbo por toda la oficina, Coleman cayó sobre la silla como si un resorte lo hubiera jalado del piso.

Edward agarró unos papeles y se las puso en la cara al hombre que miraba a todas partes.

- En el 2003 empezó una fuga de información en esta empresa, mi padre y sus asesores no entendían desde donde provenía la fuga, o al menos quien la producía, aquella vez no fue tan grande pero afecto la investigación durante más de dos años ¿cual fue nuestra sorpresa cuando la empresa competidora anunció la nueva aleación que se hacía con el berilio? en 2005 una nueva fuga mucho más grande desde Massachussets, precisamente donde usted trabajaba, ¿el proyecto de nanotecnología sobre implantes cerebrales? millones de dólares tirados a la basura.

El hombre sudaba.

-¿Sabe de lo que hablo idiota?

- No.

-Miente, en el 2007 pudimos detener la maldita fuga de información sobre el "Hielo negro" ¿sabe que es eso?

- Claro, es sobre el láser capaz de derretir lo más fuertes metales a metros de distancia, yo trabajé en eso, soy uno de los diez ingenieros- el hombre de pronto cayó en cuenta que había dicho todo en esas palabras que tácitamente lo incriminaban.

- Exacto.

Bella miraba aquel animal furioso que amenazaba a aquel hombre, era como presenciar la lucha entre una hormiga y un elefante.

- Le hemos seguido la pista durante cinco años, vendiendo información a empresas fantasmas, siempre cada paso en investigación usted lo informaba.

-Yo… Yo…

- Sus cuentas de banco, ocho millones de dólares, autos costosos, una casa en Bahamas, todo lo tengo aquí.

- Señor Cullen lo hice por mi mujer y mi hijo enfermo.

Edward soltó una carcajada amarga.

- No mienta, ni siquiera su mujer sabe sobre el dinero, ella trabaja como consultora legal para poder pagar el tratamiento de su hijo, maldito bastardo, usted se gasta todo el dinero en juegos, casino y rameras ¿su hijo? a usted no le interesa.

- Esas pruebas, no son suficientes, no tiene nada contra mi - el hombre se paró de la silla, Lauren asustada corrió hacia Cathy.

- Claro que lo son idiota el FBI lo sabe, irá a prisión por muchos años.

Taylor Coleman intentó escapar, pero la voz de trueno de Edward Cullen lo retuvo.

-No podrá escapar, en la salida lo espera la policía, en cada ascensor, en la salida principal y de emergencia, usted me pertenece.

El hombre cegado por la furia se abalanzó como animal atrapado en una jaula de hierro, Ángela y Lauren gritaron cuando vieron que iba a golpear a Edward.

- Maldito hijo de puta- pero el impulso no le llegó muy lejos, ya que su rostro se estrello contra el puño del presidente de _Cullen C:O._

Sus finas y Bellas manos de pianista, también eran los puños de alguien que había peleado a mano limpia entre Ámsterdam, Berlín y Londres.

Bella estaba pasmada, odiaba la violencia _"¿Qué hago aquí trabajando con este cavernícola? _ Ella no podía despegar los ojos de aquel hombre, se veía tan hermoso, salvaje, peligroso e inhumano. Desde su posición de poder él podía aplastar al mundo si le diera la gana.

Coleman sangraba por la nariz, el olor de sangre siempre le causaba a Bella nauseas, se iba a desmayar _" no frente a él" _se recostó en la pared, mientras que veía a Cathy llamar a un tal agente Jackson. A los pocos segundos apareció el hombre con dos agentes más.

- Lléveselo de acá, el maldito contamina mi oficina.

Instantáneamente Bella corrió hacía los baños.

- Bella cariño ¿estás bien?

- No, no puedo trabajar aquí, ese hombre es el diablo.

- Isabella Swan ¡no entiendes!

- ¿Qué tengo que entender Cathy? ¡Por Dios! ese hombre en el suelo sangrando, la violencia, el abuso del poder, todo por una estúpida información de…de ¡que diablos!

- ¿Estúpida información? eso te pasa por estar metida entre libros de siglos pasados, billones de dólares, empleos que dependían del desarrollo de esas tecnologías, los implantes eran para controlar los impulsos de la epilepsia y monitorear cierto tipo de tumores cerebrales; el hielo negro en manos equivocadas sería un arma letal, Bella ¡Dios!, él sólo tiene veintisiete años y tiene el mundo a sus espaldas...debiste haberlo escuchado tocar piano ¡era hermoso! no juzgues lo que no conoces.

- Él es cruel.

Las facciones de Cathy se suavizaron.

- Debe serlo Bella, es la única manera de sobrevivir a los lobos.

_**Este es solo la primera parte. Viene más. El capítulo quedo exageradamente largo por lo tanto lo dividí. Chicas denle una oportunidad.**_

_**Lo de la nanotecnología es verdad y lo del hielo negro también**_

_**Nenas vayan al blog es lindo, hecho con mucho cariño por el Team Albañil. La música si es culpa de esta ninfa.**_

**Ámenme o déjenme; dejar comentarios es casi tan bueno como servirle café a Edward Cullen y que a él le guste.**


	5. Chapter 5 el hombre de hojalata 2

_**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora Meyer, yo sólo me divierto.**_

_**A las personas que me han agregado en sus favoritas o en sus alertas les agradezco muchísimo, son unas dulzuras, a los lectores anónimos los invito a que dejen sus comentarios en mi blog, al menos para que me digan en que falla mi historia.**_

_**Les dije que actualizaba el domingo, pero se que el capítulo EL HOMBRE DE HOJALATA lo había dejado inconcluso, es así que decidí ponerlo antes de tiempo. Quiero llegar al**____**meollo de embrollo**____**lo más rápido posible, porque es allí donde realmente comienza la historia.**_

**EL HOMBRE DE HOJALATA 2**

Llegó a su escritorio _" no me voy rendir, no me voy a rendir" _aún así estaba ansiosa, era apenas las 10:30 de la mañana y parece que por allí hubiese pasado un huracán y presentía que así era la mayoría de las veces. Como a los quince minutos se escuchó la voz del ogro tras el intercomunicador.

- Cathy, por favor más café.

"_vaya, ¿por favor? eso es nuevo"._

- Bella, cariño.

_"¿Yo? ¿Otra vez?"_

Entró a la oficina y lo vio hablando por teléfono, parecía un tigre encerrado, Bella quería salir huyendo antes que éste la comiera de un bocado. Odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable, Rénne y Charlie no la habían criado para que se sintiera así, es más ni siquiera frente a los golpes de James dudo algún momento en lo fuerte que era para poder resistirlos; resistir el dolor y el miedo. Pero Edward Cullen tenía otro tipo de poder, un poder nacido de la seguridad que él mismo irradiaba, la seguridad que nacía de saber que con el sólo movimiento de su dedo meñique él podría mandar a incendiar el mundo si le daba la gana. La seguridad de entender que de una sola palabra dependían miles de personas, los futuros de éstos le daba un poder aterrador. Se lo imaginaba como uno de esos emperadores romanos que con sólo apuntar un dedo hacia arriba o hacía abajo la vida de un hombre estaba a su total disposición. El poder absoluto. Bella temía a ese concepto. Bajo su dominio no existía ninguna libertad, ni siquiera la de él, Edward Cullen era esclavo de su propio poder.

- Si, hace como veinte minutos...no, el idiota fingió no saber nada, si va de camino a la prisión estatal, hay que esperar hasta el juicio a ver si dice quien es el contacto...tengo mis sospechas, ¿Jacob Black? ...quizás.

Bella se aprestaba a poner pie fuera de la cueva cuando escuchó.

- Señorita Swan, quédese.

_"Virgen santa ¿ahora que? ¿La tercera guerra mundial?"_

- Siéntese.

Le temblaban las piernas. Se sentó frente a él y lo miró directamente al rostro, Bella notó algo extraño en él, era como sí deliberadamente huyera de la atención que recibía; en dos minutos hacía mil cosas a la vez, era energético y agotador. Ella esperó más de diez minutos, lo observaba subrepticiamente, logró controlar la agitación y su tic de morderse los labios.

Mientras que él leía papel tras papel, Bella se fijaba en su manía compulsiva de tocarse el cabello, de llevarse los dedos al puente de la nariz, de mirar su reloj cada cinco segundos, de poner el esfero en la boca (algo tremendamente sensual que hizo que Bella se removiera en su asiento).

- Señor Cullen- estaba impaciente por irse, él hizo un ademán de espera.

- Le voy a dictar un informe, espero que sea buena digitando.

- Si señor.

- Tome mi portátil, se lo voy a dictar para que lo mande directamente desde el correo de el intranet de la empresa.

- ¿Desde su correo?

- No desde el suyo, en su nueva cuenta aparece como mi secretaria.

Ahora era oficial, Ella era _su secretaria._

Él empezó a dictarle. Dio gracias a Dios que era buena en eso, dos años en la universidad haciendo enormes ensayos literarios le daba la capacidad para ser muy rápida, sin embargo tener a aquel hombre casi respirando bajo su cuello era una tortura. Podía sentir la electricidad que fluía del cuerpo de él hacía ella, desde la punta de sus pies, subía por sus piernas llegaba a su sexo, donde el calor parecía jugar con su centro, luego subía hacía su vientre y senos, llegaba hacia su cuello y se instalaba en sus mejillas. Bajo la cabeza para que él no pudiera ver ni siquiera remotamente aquel rubor que traducía tenerlo tan cerca. Su voz la acariciaba, su voz fuerte e impersonal.

Él caminaba de un lado a otro pasando de vez en cuando de manera fantasma por su espalda, el olor de su loción, la estatura que la asfixiaba, el movimiento de sus manos mientras le dictaba cada una de sus palabras, los silencios mientras encontraba las palabras correctas que le debería decir, Bella estaba segura que hasta podía escuchar el sonido de su respiración. Bella en ese momento estaba consciente de lo pequeña que era, al menos si se sentara, sería más cómodo, cada paso que él daba lo registraba _"¿que me pasa?"_

- Disculpe señor, me repite por favor.

- Por lo tanto los derechos de la patente...

_"Patente, Bella piensa en la patente no en que lo tienes detrás de ti"._

El informe parecía no terminar. Bella puso toda su concentración en cada palabra y letra, a veces trataba de mirarlo por encima del hombro, pero él la eludía todo el tiempo _"hace calor"._

_-_Atentamente.

_"Por fin"._

_-_Edward Cullen, presidente de _Cullen C.O,_ léala señorita.

Bella leyó el informe, su voz era calculada y fría, gracias a Dios se parecía a su padre capaz de fingir tranquilidad y un tanto de indiferencia para no dejar asomar a la superficie ningún sentimiento o sensación delatora.

- Ahora envíela a la subsidiaria en Washington.

- Si señor ¿es todo?

- Si.

Antes de salir de la oficina lo vio como el tomaba el telescopio y veía hacía alguna parte _"¿viendo su reino señor Cullen?"._

Sin tener control sobre lo que pensaba, Bella recordó a James, aquella sensación de curiosidad que le despertó su ex novio la primera vez que lo vio era casi la misma que sentía por Edward Cullen ¿Quien es? ¿Qué piensa? ¿Qué hay detrás de todo ese misterio? Durante mucho tiempo Bella pensó que era su obsesión por aquellos personajes oscuros que poblaban su mente literaria la que la había llevado a meterse con James Morris. Era una chica romántica que creía que podía salvar al niño malo de Forks de sí mismo, que tras aquella fachada de rebelde sin causa sólo estaba un chico asustado hambriento de amor, pero lo que encontró fue tan diferente, tan aterrador que todo su espíritu romántico se derrumbó. James estaba podrido, no tenía la rebeldía poética que ella imaginaba, lo que mostraba era sólo una fachada para encubrir su incapacidad, su ignorancia y su falta de imaginación. Ella lo llevó de su mano y lo instaló en su mundo de libros y de música, le permitió pervertir su vida, su espacio y su esencia, por él fue capaz de hacer cosas que ahora la avergonzaba ¿en realidad lo amaba? ella estaba segura que sí lo hizo, de alguna manera ese zorro malvado que era James fue todo el resumen de su imaginario romántico. Quizás Marcus tenía razón. Ella presentía que James no era gran cosa, que él lo sabía y que ella con su amor ideal le había hecho creer que él era mucho más de lo que en realidad era. Y ahora estaba este otro hombre, que la instalaba en la misma geografía romántica, una primera vez deslumbrante en un ascensor, una presencia sensual que le hablaba a su cuerpo, un misterio digno de literatura, un hombre tan hermoso que era difícil describir, con una belleza que dolía y que a la vez era cruel e inhumana como sólo la belleza puede ser. No podía creer que de nuevo era esa chica, un sólo día con este hombre y ella temblaba en pleno ¡Que tonta! ¡Que niña! era como si de nuevo se ofreciera para ser despedazada y humillada, era como si quisiera volver a ese punto, sentir esa obsesión por alguien ¡No! ella no lo haría. En su mundo pequeño, privado y quizás insignificante Bella Swan se rebelada, no sólo contra el poder de Edward Cullen, se rebelaba contra aquel sentimiento donde el amor tenía que ser un estado agónico del alma, no, así no debía ser...¡Jamás! Con sus manitos pequeñas lucharía, se escondería en su ropa de abuela, en su cabello recogido y en sus sosos lentes. No haría lo que hizo con James, al menos contaba con que Edward Cullen nunca se fijaría en ella, ni en un millón de años; esto no era Forks donde ella era la niña linda del pueblo, donde con su inteligencia, picardía e inteligencia atrajo al zorro a la trampa ¡Dios! y ¿si lo qué sintió por James fue tan sólo vanidad?, era aterrador pensar en eso, no, ella lo amaba en verdad lo hizo ¿pero de que manera? Detrás de aquella oficina existía un hombre que era el resumen de sus sueños románticos, no era él lo que la obsesionaba, era lo que el representaba...libros, amor eterno, sensualidad y fuego.

Faltando veinte minutos para el mediodía. Ángela saltaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro, tenía los ojos a punto de lagrimas y la vio correr hacía los baños, _"pobre chica, este trabajo la va a matar" _Bella nunca fue de ese tipo de personas que se inmiscuía en nada, mucho menos con alguien que no conocía, pero Ángela fue tan simpática desde el principio y aquel pequeño beso de bienvenida fue tan dulce y calmante que Bella no pudo evitar ir tras ella.

- ¿Que te pasa?

- Oh Bella, él me va a despedir, ya me lo dijo una vez.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Mande los informes equivocados, el contrato _Cullen- Finn_, es un negocio súper importante, mañana vienen a revisarlos los abogados de ambas compañías, de esa firma depende un contrato con el gobierno de México.

- ¿Donde lo mandaste?

- No se, anoche con el lío de Coleman, mi madre de nuevo en el hospital, no se donde los mandé.

- ¿Donde enviaste correo ayer?

- A varias divisiones en la ciudad, son cinco Bella, las mande con el correo interno ¿qué voy a hacer? ya lo viste, el no tiene compasión con nadie.

- ¿No puedes ir a buscarlos o llamar para que alguien de las divisiones los revise?

- Ya llamé y dicen que no tienen tiempo para revisar correo tras correo, son cientos de papeles, además hay que organizar lo de la telé conferencia con el presidente del banco de Berlín.

- Ya haremos algo no te preocupes.

Ángela empezó a llorar como niña pequeña.

- Bella de este trabajo dependo yo y mi mamá, el tratamiento es costoso y la empresa lo financia, si él me despide ¿qué será de mí? ¿De mi mamá? nunca conseguiré algo mejor que esto, Bella he luchado por mantenerme aquí, a pesar de stress, de la responsabilidad y de ese hombre que me saca de quicio.

Lauren entró al baño y se quedó mirándolas.

- Vaya ¿chismorreado en el baño?

Bella la miró con impaciencia.

- Vamos Angie, salgamos de aquí.

- Él te está esperando Ángela, hace más de cuatro minutos- Dijo Lauren mientras se retocaba su labial.

Ángela se quedó estática de terror, Bella la empujo fuera del baño, Lauren seguramente utilizaría el terror de la chica para burlarse de ella.

Cuando salieron lo vieron parado al lado de Cathy, estaba con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Donde está el contrato Finn señorita Weber?

- Yo, yo…

Algo en aquella actitud intransigente de Cullen hizo el espíritu caudillista que Bella heredó de su madre saliera a flote, le hizo un gesto interior, aquel de levantar el dedo del corazón y decirle _"métaselo por el culo señor arrogante"._

- Señor, yo cometí un error está mañana antes de que llegaran usted, Cathy o Ángela, envié el contrato a una de las divisiones de la ciudad.

Cathy se quedó de una pieza, ella sabía que aquello no era verdad, ella misma revisó el correo, sabía que entraba y salía de aquella oficina, le hizo un gesto de negación a Bella, ella le correspondió con un imperceptible _"yo se lo que hago Cathy" _Inmediatamente la mujer miró a Ángela que tenía la boca abierta de asombro, supo hacia donde corría el agua del molino.

- Cathy, usted- la señaló- a mi oficina, ahora.

- ¿Qué hiciste Bella? te va a despedir.

- ¡Señor! Bella, no, es mi responsabilidad.

- No te preocupes Ángela, tú madre depende de ti, no permitiré que ella sufra por ese idiota, si mi mamá estuviera viva estaría de acuerdo conmigo.

Bella se arreglo su aburrida blusa como si se aprestara a una pelea, irguió su cabeza de manera orgullosa, apretó su boca y fue hacía la batalla.

- ¿Sabe lo que significa eso señorita...?

-Swan, señor, Swan.

- Como sea, pensé que lo que había dicho Cathy era verdad, pero parece que ella se equivocó.

- Por favor Edward, fue un error.

- ¿Un error señora Cope?, no en esta oficina, no existe el error. Esta usted despedida.

Bella lo miraba de manera despectiva y burlona.

- Lo que usted diga.

Cathy miraba con horror, no, no permitiría que pasará semejante cosa, sabía lo que Bella valía, ella era la llamada a reemplazarla, no se lo había dicho ni siquiera a Thomas, pero lo supo casi desde el principio. Era egoísta, lo sabía, pero la chica tenía una cualidad que sólo había conocido en ella y en Leah Clearwater, era una luchadora leal, en ese momento lo estaba comprobando, arriesgar su trabajo por alguien que escasamente conocía "_oh Bella si alguna vez tuve dudas contigo, hoy las has despejado todas, tu serás su asistente personal, yo lo se"._

- Edward por favor, no la despidas, ella buscará el contrato, ira a las divisiones, una por una, si no las encuentra, mañana tendrás mi renuncia también, yo confió en ella, tú y Carlisle saben que cuando doy mi palabra la cumplo.

- No vale la pena Cathy.

_"Dios ¿puede haber alguien más odioso?" _Pensó Bella.

- Edward vale la pena te lo aseguro, confía en mí.

El hombre se paró pensativo, no podía arriesgar a Cathy ella era su mano derecha, no tenía paciencia para otra nueva secretaría, y más así de la noche a la mañana. Además ¿quien soportaría a su familia si eso pasara? todos adoraban a Cathy Cope, ella era imprescindible.

- Esta bien señora Cope, quiero esos papeles hoy antes de la seis de la tarde, sino arderá Troya en esta oficina.

Al salir, Cathy corrió abrió su bolso, saco doscientos dólares y se los dio a Bella.

- Cada una de estas divisiones esta en cada uno de los distritos, empieza con el de Tribeca, es el más cercano, después vas a la oficina en Bronx, allí está Dora Allen es un amor, ella te dejará revisar el correo, yo llamaré a todas, no te preocupes, llegas a Queens, la oficina queda cerca del puente de la calle 59, ahora te anoto las direcciones y por último vas a St George. Bella eso te llevará toda la tarde, muñeca- Cathy miró a Ángela furiosa- ¿Donde mantienes tu cabeza niña? mira el lío que has armado.

- Lo siento Cathy, Bella lo siento, ¿que puedo hacer?

_ No te preocupes Ángela, yo arreglare esto, tu prepara la videoconferencia, además si vas conmigo él sabrá que mentimos y nos despedirá a las tres ¿no podemos dejar sola a Lauren? sería una lastima, o quizás no.

Todas sonrieron.

- Eres un amor Bella, te lo agradeceré toda la vida.

Al mediodía Bella corría por toda Manhattan, tratando de encontrar un taxi; quince millones de habitantes y unos pocos taxis, todo el mundo en esa ciudad caminaba ¡que irónico! Llegó a Tribeca y fue directamente a buscar los papeles, no los encontró, aunque la búsqueda duro casi una hora, para llegar al Bronx tomo el metro que se demoró casi 45 minutos, pues ningún taxi la quiso llevar, había un embotellamiento producto de un accidente; un camión con un auto. La oficina estaba cerrada y la abrían a las tres de la tarde, Bella moría de hambre, finalmente llego Dora Allen quien le ayudó a buscar, pero nada. Ir a Queens fue más fácil, pero allí tampoco estaban los contratos, como a las cuatro de la tarde Cathy la llamó y le dijo que no fuera a Brooklyn que amenazó a media oficina para que buscaran los papeles y que nada. Los contratos estaban en State island en el distrito St George, el más lejano de todos; tendría que tomar el metro y después el ferry para pasar a la isla, llegó casi a las 5 de la tarde, desfallecía, le dolían sus pies y la cabeza, no podría ir a la universidad ese día, odiaba eso. Finalmente con el contrato en mano llegó de nuevo a _Cullen C.O_ a las 6:30 de la tarde, Cathy y Ángela la esperaban con el Jesús en la boca.

- Bella, eres mi héroe- Ángela la abrazó- me imagino que no has comido, te compre comida china, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.

-Gracias Ángela.

- ¿Estas loca? ¡Salvaste mi vida!

- No fue nada.

- Lo fue todo, Bella, todo- dijo Cathy quien estaba orgullosa, ella sabía que tras aquella apariencia tímida se escondía una chica con espíritu de fuego- Ahora llévale esos papales.

- Hazlo tu Cathy.

- No cariño, se supones que fuiste tú la del error.

Edward Cullen la esperaba, Bella ya no temblaba, ya no tenía miedo; un sentimiento insolente había nacido en su interior...no, ya no estaba asustada ¿como definir esa sensación? ese hombre la retaba, el ratoncillo frente al elefante.

- Pensé que no lo lograría.

- Pensó mal señor Cullen.

- Si usted hubiera fallado, hubiera perdido a Cathy ¿sabe lo que es eso?, ella habría renunciado y es un lujo que no me puedo dar, el maldito contrato me importa un comino, lo hubiera mandado a redactar de nuevo.

- ¿Es decir que todo esto fue por nada? _"__Diablo"_

- No, fue por esa mujer que la defendió y arriesgo el trabajo por usted, fue una prueba de confianza, ¿acaso no entiende? en esta oficina señorita Swan es la confianza en mis trabajadores lo único que cuenta, usted ya lo vio esta mañana con el señor Coleman, usted probó ser digna de confianza de Cathy, yo sólo soy su jefe, ella es su amiga, yo no seré importante en su vida, quizás seré una figura transitoria, pero ella le dio la mano y conociendo a la señora Cope como la conozco es algo grande...es difícil tener un amigo.

Bella lo miró con curiosidad, era lo más humano que había escuchado de él en todo el día. La noche caía sobre Nueva York, las luces de los grandes rascacielos ya iluminaban la ciudad. La ventana aún estaba descubierta, las luces llegaban directamente a la oficina e iluminaban de manera melancólica a ese hombre que estaba frente a ella, era como si él se ocultara en la penumbra. De nuevo la sensación de soledad la invadió _"es tan joven ¿que hace aquí? ¿Qué hago yo aquí?"._

_-_ ¿No me va despedir?

- No.

"_No espere que le dé las gracias, engreído" _Quería llegar a su pequeño apartamento, dormir como un bebé y pensar que ese día infernal no ocurrió nunca.

- Hasta mañana señor.

- Aún no, debe llamar a México y a Vancouver y debe archivar unas cosas, por su "pequeño" inconveniente hoy, no hizo su trabajo.

_"Dios Bella, eres tan idiota, ¡Fuiste capaz de sentir compasión por él! es un asno"_

Debería irse, renunciar, pero no, no lo haría.

A Las siete de la noche lo vio salir de su guarida, de nuevo con su abrigo, sus guantes, sacó las llaves. Bella supuso que eran de unos de sus autos. Se acercó a ella sin mirarla a la cara,

- Su antecesora Heidi, filtró información sobre mi vida privada a una revista, esperó que Cathy le haya dicho que eso es imperdonable.

- Le aseguró señor Cullen que con lo que vi esta mañana, ya estoy avisada.

De pronto él embozó su sonrisa torcida, Bella lo miro _" con esa sonrisa conquista el mundo"_

- Fue divertido, una buena pelea afina los sentidos señorita Swan...Swan interesante apellido- esto último lo dijo mientras que se alejaba hacia el ascensor y tintineaba con sus llaves.

- Buenas noches señor Cu…

Pero el no la escuchó las puertas del ascensor se cerraron llevándoselo con él. De pronto Bella estaba sola en aquel lugar, el día fue espantoso y ella había sobrevivido y sin que nadie la viera lloró como una niña pequeña y se odio por eso.

No quería subir al ascensor, pero lo hizo, la tentación fue más grande y allí estaba él en toda su esencia, el olor, su respiración estaba atrapada en aquel lugar. Dejó que el fantasma de la presencia de Edward Cullen la envolviera en su totalidad, fue hermoso, un momento, un leve momento y se permitió sentir la vieja sensación romántica de la posibilidad de encontrar algo perfecto sólo para ella. Si la hermana de cenicienta, bailaba con el príncipe azul y llevaba unas bellas zapatillas de cristal.

De camino a su casa, pensó en su mamá, ella estaría tan orgullosa de ella, y Charlie diría _"ves mi pequeña campana, eres un guerrero igual que tu viejo" _Rénne la miraba desde la memoria, entonces fue cuando se acordó de ella, fumando en el porche de su casa en Miami, fue la última vez que la vio con vida _" nena, fumar es terrible, cuando dependes de esto, yo sólo lo hago tres o quizás cuatro veces al año, pero ¿sabes porque lo hago? por anarquía, por rebelión, tú sabes que odio esa filosofía de lo políticamente correcto ¿qué es correcto Bella? ¿qué es normal?, fumar... terrible, pero cuando la gente te prohíbe tan sólo por ser parte del "sistema" no por una real convicción moral, es hipocresía, es como cuando alguien dice ser de una religión, tan sólo por aparentar bondad y su vida en realidad es un infierno. Este cigarrillo Bella representa mi rebelión, soy responsable de mis acciones, no necesito que alguien me diga que hacer y que pensar, yo se lo que es bueno y malo, cada acción es mi responsabilidad, es mi declaración de libertad nena, soy tan libre que no dependo de esto para vivir, lo hago por que quiero o simplemente lo apago y me voy, no dejes nena de ser libre, por dentro en tú espíritu se salvaje, nadie te controla, nadie es tú dueño, estas con la gente porque la ames, no porque te toca, por eso me separe de tu padre, hubiera sido muy cruel si yo hubiese seguido con él, Charlie no se lo merecía...Bella, baby, deja que tú espíritu ascienda, sé libre, se tú propia dueña, es la única manera de no traicionar quien eres"_.

- Rénne, que loca y sabia eras, te necesito tanto- era increíble como después de cuatro años de muerta, su madre fuese aún la presencia más fuerte en su vida

Fue así como Isabella Swan compró un paquete de cigarrillos, sabía fumar, James le enseñó, pero no pudo hacer de él un hábito quizás eran las palabras de Rénne que resonaban en ella. No compartir los vicios de su novio, fue la manera de rebelarse a su control. Pero hoy catorce de noviembre fue diferente, sobrevivir a Edward Cullen fue casi un rito de paso a otra vida y ella estaba consciente de eso. Ya no era una niña esperando que alguien le dijera que hacer, ahora tenía una vida y debía tener el control sobre ella. Estaba cansada, pero sentía un ensanchamiento de espíritu, una libertad que no había sentido nunca, era dueña de sí misma y de su propio destino.

Llegó a su apartamento, abrió las ventanas, sacó la música de su madre y puso a todo volumen _BORN TO BE WILD,_prendió un sólo cigarrillo, soltó su cabello y se quedó tan sólo con su camisa, mientras bailaba, era lo único que necesitaba, y fumó mientras cantaba "_Poner el motor en marcha, tu cabeza en la carretera, buscando la aventura...me gusta el humo y los relámpagos...correr con el viento"_

- Si, mamá, somos salvajes.

Pensó en unos ojos verdes _"mírame, en tú mundo de control, yo Edward hermoso, arrogante, señor del universo Cullen soy libre"._

Sin embargo aquella noche soñó con él. Despertó bañada en sudor y con el eco de su voz diciendo _"usted me pertenece"._

_**Ámenme o Déjenme**_

_**SI LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA YA SABEN QUE HACER, Edward Rochester, Darcy, Heatclif Cullen no perdonaría tú indiferencia.**_

_**Dejar comentarios es casi tan bueno como si Edward Cullen viniera en sueños y te dijera: Tú me perteneces.**_


	6. Chapter 6 de sueños y premoniciones

_**La obra le pertenece a Meyer…la historia es mía.**_

_**A todas las Bellezas que dejan comentarios, mil y mil gracias. Responder es a veces complicado, pero deben saber que leo cada hermoso comentario y que me dan ánimos siempre de seguir.**_

**EL LÍMITE DEL CAOS**

**DE SUEÑOS Y PREMONICIONES**.

- Lo que usted quiere decir profesor Hoffman ¿es que escritoras como Austen, las hermanas Bronte o Emily Dickinson deben su escritura a una frustración sexual?

- Yo no quise decir eso señorita Swan.

- Si, si lo dijo, usted tácitamente argumenta que los personajes como Rochester, Darcy, Heacliff o los poemas que ellas escribieron sólo nacieron de mujeres que no habían conocido el sexo, por lo tanto toda su frustración fue puesta en sus palabras.

- No lo que yo quise decir es que ellas escribieron personajes que nacieron del ideal, hombres duros, arrogantes, malvados, esto es producto de una época de represión sexual.

- No entiendo, ¿es decir que las mujeres pueden escribir historias de amor violentas cuando ellas no han probado el amor violento? o ¿escribimos deseando la violencia?

- Usted no puede negar que Heatcliff no es el ideal de hombre para ninguna mujer.

- Quizás, pero ¿quien quiere leer una novela donde los personajes sean el sueño de un escritor de superación personal? el amor es pasión y fuego, contradicción, yo no quiero leer una novela donde los personajes lo sepan todo y sean tan buenos y nobles que pareciera que no tienen una gota de incertidumbre en su cuerpo.

- Pero es un ideal romántico señorita Swan, un ideal que no tiene nada que ver con el amor real.

- ¿Qué es el amor real? Además vuelvo y repito es literatura.

- Estas mujeres hablan de amores enfermizos, muchos de ellos conducen a la autodestrucción.

- No, hablan de amores que son capaces de trascender el tiempo y la muerte. Su argumentación durante toda esta clase ha sido el discurso casi freudiano, que habla de una mujer que sólo desea sexo, que es incompleta si un hombre no la penetra, y que aquellas que no tienen un pene dentro de sus váginas tienen una melancolía que descargan en alucinaciones frenéticas de hombres violentos.

Toda la clase estaba en suspenso, parecía que el viento se había detenido en aquel salón, viendo como la ratonil señorita Swan peleaba de tú a tú con el prepotente señor Hoffman un cerdo chovinista que creía que las escritoras eran una locas histéricas.

Todas las chicas de esa clase lo odiaban, pero ninguna había sido capaz de retarlo. Isabella continuó.

- Ahora Profesor, hablemos del siglo XX, Margarite Duras, Simone de Beauvoir ¿entonces que son? también las va descalificar ni hablar de Margarite Yourcenar quien era homosexual, tal vez ella si sea de su gusto.

- ¡Señorita Swan! es usted grosera e impertinente.

-¿Qué profesor? Quizás yo sea una loca histérica o quizás para usted sea una frustrada sexual que argumento su estúpido discurso porque no tengo un hombre que me penetre salvajemente y que me llene de hijos, tal vez usted tiene nostalgia de esos tiempos donde las mujeres éramos sólo artículos decorativos sin valor, oh perdón señor Hoffman épocas como esa dieron escritoras locas y dementes que fueron capaces de incendiar el mundo.

Los estudiantes de segundo año de literatura inglesa hicieron un bufido de aprobación el idiota necesitaba un buena paliza. El hombre estaba furioso, no podía amenazarla con la expulsión ya que la universidad le venía haciendo un seguimiento por acoso y robo intelectual, ¿cual sería su argumento contra la señorita Swan? la maldita era la estudiante más inteligente que él había tenido en años, y era detestable.

- La clase terminó- Hoffman recogió sus libros, salió como alma que lleva el diablo y dejó a todos atónitos. Ninguno se atrevió a hablar con Bella, todos sabían que era inteligente y precoz, pero ¡diablos! la chica tenía espíritu rebelde y salvaje y eso daba miedo.

Bella salió del salón, quería tomarse un café, hacía más de un año quería hacer lo que hizo, Hoffman insultaba la inteligencia de todos. Se paraba frente a la clase como si fuera un dios omnipotente con derecho a aniquilar cualquier pensamiento que no se acoplara al de él. Ella no era de esas mujeres feministas al extremo, no, pues siempre creyó que ese feminismo radical era un machismo a la inversa, mujeres que parecía que lo único que les faltaba era un bigote, pero no permitiría que un idiota subestimara el talento y el genio de nadie ¿quién se creía?, ya tenía suficiente con el _arrogante Cullen _para aguantar otro tipo con complejo de supermacho.

Caminó por las escaleras de NYU, cuando vio que alguien la seguía.

- Vaya chica tu si que eres valiente- el muchacho la abordó sin mas.

-¿Qué?

- Lo que hiciste allá adentro Wow- era un chico alto y moreno - me llamo Peter Sullivan.

Isabella se sonrojo, no estaba acostumbrada a que la abordaran de esa manera.

- Isabella Swan- contesto de manera casi audible.

- Me fascinó, alguien debía darle una patada en el culo, perdona mi francés, a ese idiota.

- No fue nada.

- ¿Nada niña? fue fantástico, todos deseábamos hacer lo mismo desde hace mucho tiempo, eres mi héroe, en serio.

Bella sonrió con timidez, estaba incomoda, y aprehensiva con el muchacho, pero éste parecía no darse cuenta de nada.

- Todos adentro creemos que eres bárbara, pero siempre has sido tan callada que intimidas a todos, pero déjame decirte que cuando abres esa linda boca que tienes eres tremenda.

Bella quería irse a tomar su café, no era buena con ese tipo de conversaciones donde ella era el centro de atención. Peter era todo ruido y movimiento.

- Te invito a tomar un trago, ¿ya eres mayor de edad? no importa ¿café? ¡Vamos isabella! yo no muerdo.

- Tengo que madrugar.

- No seas así., conmigo no peligras ¿no has escuchado que el mejor amigo de una mujer es un gay? Peter sonrió maliciosamente y le hizo un guiño travieso.

- Oh.

- ¿Ves? a ti te falta algo que a mi me encanta, así que no hay peligro.

Fue así que Bella se vio tomando café con la persona más graciosa y abierta que ella había conocido en su vida, en menos de media hora él le contó su vida. Era un niño rico hijo de un general del ejercito que soñaba con que su niño fuese a la academia militar, el susto de la familia se dio cuando el niño si soñaba con ir al ejercito pero no necesariamente a jugar con las armas de los soldados. El padre lo hecho de su casa, para que a los meses le pidiera regresar, ya que su madre amenazó con el divorcio y el escándalo. Peter le contó que no sentía rencor hacia su viejo, pues éste había tratado con mucho esfuerzo de comprender su estilo de vida, lo único que le dijo fue _ni estilista, ni asesor de imagen, eso es demasiado para mi_Peter le contestó a su padre que no, _odio los estereotipos bella, el único homosexual que no ve E Entertainment._

_-_Cuéntame, yo he hablado como una cotorra ¿tú?

-¿Yo?

- Vamos isa, hablaste más en esa clase que en esta hora conmigo ¿Soy tan aburrido?

-No claro que no, Peter, es que no estoy acostumbrada a hablar con alguien de la universidad.

- Es hora que empieces niña, aunque en verdad hay tontos allí, pero yo soy especial.

- Vaya ego que tienes.

- Dime Isa, ¿Eres de nueva York? no tienes acento de aquí.

- No nací en un pequeño pueblo de Washington.

- ¿Y?

- Nada, no tengo una vida espectacular, sólo vine aquí a estudiar.

- Y en convertirte en la próxima Virginia Woolf, vamos Isa no seas modesta, esa pasión que escondes es algo tremendo, Emily Bronte, la tenía, aquella solterona era temible ¿no crees? Heatcliff tremendo animalazo- Ambos soltaron la carcajada- ¿trabajas?

- Aja, es difícil mantenerse en Nueva York.

- ¿Donde trabajas?

- En Cullen C.O.

- No, tremenda compañía, ¿que haces allí?

- Soy secretaria.

- No me digas que eres secretaria de ese adonis de Edward. Cullen- lo dijo en tono de broma, pero los ojos serios de Bella la delataron- Noooo ¿en serio? chica, vaya, el tipo es irreal, ¿Cómo mantienes las pantaletas en su lugar? el hombre es un mito viviente, lo he visto varias veces, una vez en el museo de arte en una exposición de Chagal, te lo juro que nadie vio las pinturas por estar viéndolo a él, cosa deliciosa, después en un concierto de piano, te lo juro Isa, que si no supiera que es asquerosamente heterosexual yo me le hubiera tirado encima...niña eres una caja de sorpresas, Edward. Cullen- lo nombro como si fuera una adolescente diciendo el nombre de su estrella favorita.

_Si supieras que el tipo es odioso, malvado, grosero, orgulloso y si ¡que diablos! bellísimo._

El día de acción gracias toda la familia Cullen se reunía en la enorme mansión a las afueras de ciudad. Todos a excepción de Edward. Sonreían. Como siempre se sentía fuera de lugar, su madre trataba de hacer su estadía cómoda y que las fricciones con su padre no se hicieran tan evidentes frente a los demás. Emmet estaba pendiente del juego de Football, Alice de arrastrar a Jasper al desfile en Manhattan, mientras que Esme y Rosalie de preparar el pavo y todas las tradiciones que la fecha conllevaba. Carlisle trataba de mantener una conversación con su hijo, pero éste lo rehuía de manera diplomática, contestaba con monosílabos o simplemente desviaba la charla hacía todo lo relacionado con los negocios.

A veces se permitía mirar de reojo a sus hermanos quienes se hacía arrumacos con sus cónyuges, no podía evitar la envidia y la incomodidad que sentía, tan sólo se apartaba de todos y asumía la mascara de superioridad e indiferencia con la que acostumbró a todos.

Pero había algo que no podía evitar: Alice revoloteando a su alrededor, lo sorprendía con besitos en la mejilla, un dulce o con un abrazo cariñoso, el sonreía _" ves Edward… sonreír no te lastimará"_. Alice no podía evitar sentir que tras de esa fachada de hielo se ocultaba algo que ella no podía definir, estaba harta que sus padres y Edward. le ocultaran cosas, todos, incluyendo a su esposo les gustaba tratarla como una muñequita de cristal y no había algo más lejano que eso. Edward. un hombre triste que siempre se perdía mirando tras los grandes cristales de la casa y la oficina, él creía que la engañaba, pero ella sabía que su hermano resentía su soledad y aislamiento.

Ella se acercó sonriendo, hacía más de dos horas se moría por preguntar. Edward. la sintió detrás de su espalda.

- Vamos Alice pregunta, me tienes mareado, con tu rondar sobre mi.

Ella dio unos saltitos ¿quien diría que esa chica de un metro cincuenta y cinco centímetros era la hermana de ese par de gigantes? todos sus novios se habían asustado frente a esos dos guardaespaldas, hasta el mismo Jasper que era igual de alto que Edward.

Sólo ellos sabían que la chica podía derrumbarlos de un sólo puchero.

- ¿Ya la conociste?

- ¿Qué?

-¿Ya la conociste?

- Dios Alice deja de hablar de manera tan críptica.

- Tú sabes Edward., yo puedo ver el futuro, no te burles, es verdad, yo vi a Rosalie y Jasper llegar a nuestra vida.

Edward. la miro con ternura, su hermana estaba convencida que tenía el don de la clarividencia, él nunca se atrevió a llevarle la contraria.

- Dime Alice, pequeña bruja ¿que viste?- cruzo sus brazos para escuchar.

- Oh Edward. hace como un mes, la vi.

- ¿la viste?

- No le vi bien la cara, pero estaba allí contigo, detrás de ti, te abrazaba y te besaba, ella era...era, no se, pero tu te veías tan feliz hermano, como yo nunca te he visto, parecía que dependías de ella hasta para respirar, era hermoso, me sentí tan feliz por ti, hace como una semana volví a verla y siempre, siempre estaba tras de ti era extraño, yo pensé que ya la habías conocido.

_"Ojala fuese así, la necesito ya, estoy harto, Alice quisiera que fuese verdad, pero eso no es para mi"_

_-_ No, no he conocido a nadie Alice.

- Pero lo harás Edward. lo harás, estoy segura, cariño, ella está allá afuera esperando, ya verás.

Esa noche, esa maldita noche volvió a soñar con ella, no lo hacía desde que tenía diecisiete años, y Jessica llegó a su vida. Durante mucho tiempo creyó que ella era la mujer de sus sueños de niño puberto que había empezado a experimentar con el sexo en una edad en que debía estar jugando balón con su hermano Emmet, pero años después supo que ella no era Jessica, el olor de ella era diferente, indefinible, su piel se sentía más suave y su voz que le hablaba suavemente al oído. Sentía el ronroneo en su oreja "_si mi amor así, así me gusta"_ella respiraba en su mejilla y sentía sus manos recorrer su pecho _"tu, tu dentro de mi, más, más...tan dentro de mi...si, si mi amor, lento, lento"_podía sentirla toda alrededor de él, era delicioso, cálido, húmedo y apretado _"Edward. te amo, bésame" _su boca, su lengua, su sabor, el sabor de su boca, _"muérdeme, quiero tu boca en mi, sobre mi, tu lengua dentro de mi"_Era una tortura deliciosa, estaba dentro de ella, se movía con ella y quería morir en ella, la escuchaba gemir _"fuerte bebé, mas, más, profundo, te amo, más, mas",_Dios, sentía sus piernas atrapándolo, enroscada en él como si quisiera no dejarlo ir, sintió su peso y sus besos que le recorrían el pecho, como se movía en círculos mientras eran uno, volviéndolo loco. Edward. convulsionaba en su cama, _"que no sea un sueño, por favor, por favor quédate un poco más, tan sólo un poco más" _La humedad de su lengua lo recorría y llegó allí, toda su longitud ardía _"por favor, hazlo nena hazlo para mi, todo para mi" " lo que quieras mi vida, todo para ti"_Se sentía tan hermoso, tan cálido, toda su boca sobre él, recorriéndole, jugueteando con él, chupándolo, lamiéndolo, _"tus sonidos, adoro tus sonidos, mi vida, grita para mi, soy tuya, mi amor, tuya, toda"_y de nuevo sus labios en él, era insoportable, quería demorarse, un poco, un poco, retardar esa sensación, sentirse en casa, pero el movimiento de ella era voraz y enloquecedor "_nena, nena, yo...yo...oh señor, esto es...es"_el orgasmo explotó como una bomba en su vientre. Edward. se despertó, estaba asustado por el hecho de tener el mejor orgasmo que había tenido en su vida, su semen había mojado las sabanas y aún mantenía la erección. Si pudiera volver al sueño.

En estado de vigilia, el olor de la mujer se perdía, la sensación de sus manos sobre él se alejaban, cada momento con ella en el sueño parecía perderse entre la bruma, su voz, su peso, sus palabras, un ligero _te amo _era como un eco que se alejaba. Allí estaba ella de nuevo, el sueño, aquel que tuvo hacía mucho tiempo, pero ahora era diferente, era más preciso en detalles, por lo tanto más agobiante, erótico y abrumador; Y ¿_si Alice tuviera razón? ¿Si ella estuviera esperándolo? ¿Donde estas? ¿Donde estas? Te quiero ahora, espera por mi, si estas allí afuera espera por mi, espera por mí, espera por mí..._

Maldita sea, era como una niña llorona, ¿desde cuando se había vuelto un maricón de mierda? _"eres un idiota, deja de creer en cuentos estúpidos, Edward Cullen, lo que necesitas es un buen polvo, el masturbarte de esa manera ha secado tu cerebro, necesitas un coño bonito y suave " _Se paró de la cama, estaba desnudo, odiaba dormir con algo encima, miró su celular, todo se resolvería con sólo oprimir un número.

J_enifer William_

_Susan Green_

_Rachel martin._

_Diane cooper._

_Samantha Thompson_

_Jane Martin._

Diablos la lista continuaba y continuaba, muchas de ella no las había visto en años, de pronto la voz de Irina gritando _"vas a volver, vas a volver"_resonó como un maldito tambor _"nunca, jamás maldita puta, no voy a volver a sentirme así"_. Tiró su celular a un lado, aunque la abstinencia sexual era una cosa _jodidamente dolorosa, frustrante,_ la masturbación solitaria y melancólica_, _era mejor que pasar de vagina en vagina sintiendo un asco casi suicida. _Mierda ¿y si vuelvo a esas épocas donde yo era un idiota pollito romántico? Creyendo en esas mariconadas de amor eterno, en unos brazos hechos sólo para mi, en una boca que sólo me bese a mi, en un coñito dulce que sólo exista para mi, Cullen no tengas esperanzas, para ti no hay nada de eso, nada, para ti sólo existe: fóllatelas y lárgate...pero quiero, yo quiero, no follar, no joder, yo quiero hacer el amor, ¿te escuchas Cullen? ¡Hacer el amor! que completo y total cretino te has vuelto ¿quien dice eso en pleno siglo XXI? Tienes veintisiete años, eres un hombre, no una nena cursi cuyo color favorito es el rosa, entonces ¿que quieres? ¿Masturbarte hasta que te salgan callos?" " ella está esperando por ti Edward., ya lo verás" _Y ¿si decidiera tener fe en Alice?, el día que iba a encontrase con Jasper, ella lo vio, ese día se puso un hermoso vestido blanco y dijo _"voy a salir, mi destino me espera" _Alice era melodramática y exagerada, pero seis meses después anunciaba a todos que se casaba _con su destino, _y al mismo tiempo le anunció a Emmet que él seguía para matrimonio, pues tras Jasper venía su hermana Rosalie, y efectivamente un año después Emmet caminaba hacia el altar con la sonrisa más ridícula y emocionada de todas.

Maldición ¿cual era el afán? tenía el puto mundo a sus pies, dinero y poder ¿qué quería? la mitad de lo hombres del planeta darían la vida por tener lo que él tenía ¿quería fidelidad? ¿Una casa? ¿Niños? ¿Mierda y pañales? Alguna vez hacía muchos años se vio en aquella disyuntiva y se sintió feliz ante la posibilidad, después se había vuelto un mal nacido cínico y escéptico sobre el amor _esa mierda no existe_¿cambiaría sexo caliente y sin compromiso por alguien a quien darle explicaciones? ¿Cambiaría geografías diferentes corporales, por una sola? ¿Cambiaría folladas violentas y peligrosas por actos de ternura? _" vamos Cullen, tú en citas románticas, llevando flores, viendo películas estúpidas de chicas y comiendo palomitas de maíz un domingo en la tarde, es asqueroso, es idiota...es ¡oh si! mierda quiero eso, ya tuve todo tipo de mierda en mi vida, sexo desde el más arriesgado hasta el más repugnante, veintisiete con la experiencia de uno de ochenta, ya no puedes volver atrás, ya no puedes, espera un poco, espérala a ella, espera su cuerpo, su boca, su lengua, espera, en algún lugar debe estar, su olor y su sexo hermoso, delicioso y caliente y si no es así que el puto diablo me lleve con él"._

New York en navidad era un espectáculo, la nieve, las luces, toda la quinta avenida alumbrada con hermosos bombillos de colores, el espíritu navideño en pleno. Bella necesitaba hacer compras para su padre y sus amigos. Para Stella un bello bolso, para Thomas la última recopilación de música de Nina Simone, para Cathy un perfume, para Ángela, aunque no la conocía demasiado se había hecho buenas compañeras de trabajo, una caja de chocolates Godiva y para Charlie una hermosa caña de pescar hecha de una hermosa madera y con un carrete de plata, le iba a fascinar. Todas esas compras las hizo con su _nueva mejor amiga_Peter quien era un gozo de compañía y se conocía las mejores tiendas, además sabía regatear como turco. Se quería dar ese gusto, el sueldo de Cullen C.O era maravilloso, le sobraba para eso y mucho más, además que el bono navideño era una verdadera ridiculez. Peter le dijo _una mujer necesitaba ser mimada, sobre todo por ella misma,_ese fue un buen consejo. Ese día de compras Bella descubrió una nueva obsesión: Zapatos, en una de las grandes tiendas vio unos hermosos Manolo Blahnik de un fucsia profundo, lleno de correas pequeñas con una bellísima flor en el centro, era lo más lindo que ella había visto. Se quedo frente al escaparate que los mostraba, ellos la llamaban _cómprame, cómprame._Pete con una sonrisa en la boca dijo:

- Cómpratelos, son hermosos.

- Deben ser costosísimos.

- Vamos Bella, date ese gusto, vistes de manera tan conservadora siempre, en toda esa seriedad da un poco de color a tú vida, además piensa en ellos de manera practica- un brillo de picardía se reflejo en sus ojos oscuros - cuando tengas novio te puedes pasear desnuda en ellos y hacerle el amor salvajemente mientras que se los entierras en su espalda, es sexy.

Bella no supo que contestar ¿novio? estaba tan lejana de eso en su vida ¿sexo? ¡No! se negaba la sexualidad, eso no era para ella.

- ¿Qué? no me digas que eres una mojigata, peor aún virgen.

La mirada de Bella lo dijo todo, ¡Dios! odiaba ese comentario terrible que decía que una mujer virgen a su edad era un pecado. Peter se dio cuenta y emitió un pequeño grito.

- ¿De verdad Bella? oh lo siento mucho, no, no por ser virgen, por el comentario, en realidad lo siento.

- No te preocupes Peter.

- ¿Estas esperando el príncipe azul?

- No, yo no creo en eso Peter - no, ya no- lo que pasa es…

- Bella no me expliques nada, yo hubiera querido esperar para mi primero, el tipo era un bruto, vamos Bella, cómprate los zapatos - cambió abruptamente el tema presintiendo lo incomodo que aquello era para la chica - ¡míralos! ellos te llaman...Bella, Bella, Bella, escúchales.

Una sonrisa juguetona apareció en rostro de la chica.

- ¡Si! eso es mi amiga y si no tienes novio al menos los puedes lucir para ese jefe que tú tienes Edward. cabello sexy Cullen.

- Por Dios, ese hombre sólo está pendiente de sí mismo Peter.

- Bueno Bella, nada pierdes en intentar.

- Primero muerta.

Pero la verdad es que fantasear con ese hombre se estaba haciendo tortuoso, el mes que llevaba trabajando con él, era una experiencia casi irreal y erótica, no lo podía negar. Cada día blindaba su cara con indiferencia y hasta un poco de insolencia para que nadie pudiera ver lo que éste le hacía a su cuerpo.

_Señorita Swan más café_

_Swan los papeles._

_Swan ¿ya envió el correo?_

_Swan, mande este informe a auditoria._

_Swan dígale al señor Grant que no puedo atenderlo hoy._

_Swan, Swan, Swan_su apellido parecía ser desgastado por él, aunque sonaba bonito en su voz, y si le dijera:

_Swan tóqueme_

_Swan bésame_

Tonta, Tonta bella, no los príncipes azules no existen y si existieran seguramente Edward. Cullen no sería uno de ellos.

Había llamado al Doctor Gerardy, para preguntar si era seguro ir a Forks para ver a su padre.

- Él esta en la cárcel Bella.

- ¿En la cárcel?

- Está fuera de control, sus padres no saben que hacer con él, hace como dos meses, tuvo un altercado con un hombre en un bar y lo hirió de manera terrible. Su familia está intentando libertad bajo fianza, pero el juez ha alargado el proceso, además tú sabes que tiene un largo prontuario por consumo de estupefacientes.

- Pobre James- sentía lástima por él, habían compartido unos años juntos, su primer beso, su primer baile, conversaciones bajo la luna, un buen chiste, todo era perfecto hasta que finalmente la droga lo consumió.

- Bella no sientas pesar, él no la tuvo cuando te hirió.

- Lo se doctor, pero es inevitable.

- Eres tan buena como tu padre, entonces vendrás por navidad, al menos es seguro.

- Si haré todo lo posible.

- Tu viejo estará feliz.

Efectivamente cuando le informó a Charlie que iría este no pudo evitar ponerse feliz.

- Te aseguró papá que te haré una rica cena, solos tu y yo.

- Va a ser maravilloso Campanita, como en los viejos tiempos.

La fiesta de navidad de Cullen C.O fue dos días antes de . Todos los trabajadores de la sede central se reunieron en el enorme salón del rascacielos. Mucha gente, Bella no conocía ni a la mitad.

- ¿Te diviertes linda?

- Thomas es mucha gente.

- Aja, como el año pasado no viniste a la fiesta, no habías visto _la colmena _en pleno.

- Viendo todas estas personas donde se ve todo el poder de esta familia.

- Linda y no es ni la mitad de los trabajadores.

De pronto todo el salón se silenció cuando entró la familia real, Bella sólo había visto a dos o tres miembros de ella. Todos aplaudieron al verlos, lo hicieron más por el patriarca que por el heredero que se mostraba taciturno y seco. Bella no podía apartar sus ojos de él, era el sol. Cuando se permitía pensar así de él, ella sentía una opresión en su corazón, ella era polvo en el viento, el era el universo.

Cathy se le acercó con una copa de Champagne en la mano y se la ofreció a Bella.

- Mira nena, aquel hombre rubio, el mayor es Carlisle Cullen, el hombre más dulce del mundo.

- Oye, te escuche Catherine Cope - la voz tierna y burlona de Thomas resonó detrás de su espalda.

- No me dejaste terminar mi amor, después de ti.

- Aja.

Ella lo beso en la mejilla.

- La mujer de cabellos caramelo y vestido blanco es su esposa Esme, una mujer maravillosa, muy discreta, la pequeñita es Alice, un huracán el amor de toda esa familia, la princesa, el grandote

- Emmet.

- Si y su esposa la rubia es Rosalie.

- Dios Cathy, es hermosa.

- Si, ten cuidado con ella es temible y franca, nunca cae bien al principio, te lo dije "especial" y el otro rubio Jasper es su hermano, esposo de Alice...bueno y el niño de cabello cobre ya lo conoces, ven te los voy a presentar.

- No, no Cathy por ¡amor de Dios!

- Debes conocerlos Bella _tú serás mi reemplazo, es tu deber, ellos te necesitan._

Fue así como Cathy la arrastró por todo el salón y la plantó frente a todos ellos _Carajo ¿donde me escondo?_

- Señor le presentó a la nueva secretaría - Carlisle Cullen se volteó para ver un hombre hermoso que la miraba con ojos simpáticos _con razón todos son tan bellos, este hombre es un adonis, si Peter estuviera aquí gritaría._

_-_Isabella Swan ¿no es así?

Él sabía su nombre sin siquiera conocerla, cosa que el asno de su hijo apenas recordaba.

- Si señor.

- Cathy habló maravillas de ti, espero que todo sea verdad, si tienes la confianza de esta mujer tienes la mía ¿ya conoces el resto de la familia Isabella? Esme cariño ven, mira ella es la nueva secretaría de Edward.

- Mucho gusto Esme Cullen.

Isabella no pudo evitar hacer comparaciones, la mujer era una belleza, pero no pudo reconocer ningún rastro de su hijo en ella, cosa que si hizo en los otros dos hijos, por ejemplo los dos hoyuelos en la cara del grandulón y los ojos caramelo en la pequeñita.

Carlisle continuó

- Este es mi hijo Emmet, ella es la nueva secretaria de tu hermano- el muchachote sonrió, como si la hubiera reconocido de aquel día en el ascensor, le dio la mano y sacudió a Bella con fuerza, ella sintió como si sus huesos cambiaran de lugar.

- Chica que eres frágil y delicada, mejor no bailaré contigo esta noche, puedo matarte de un pisotón- Emmet llamó a su mujer- Rosalie mira la nueva victima de mi hermano- se acercó y le dijo al oído- es un dolor en el culo, pero es buen tipo, ¿como es tu nombre?

- Isabella- ella estaba sofocada, toda esa presentación, con toda esa gente impresionante. Rosalie se quedó mirándola de arriba a abajo.

- ¿Con que trabajas con el siniestro doctor muerte?, no se si admirarte o tenerte lástima.

Finalmente fue presentada a Jasper, hermano de la despampanante rubia, iba del brazo de su esposa Alice, quien se quedó mirándola de una manera extraña, Bella estaba incomoda.

-¿No te conozco de algún lugar?

- No que yo sepa.

- Yo te he visto, pero no se donde ¿hace cuanto trabajas aquí?

- Dos años.

- ¿Con Edward?

- Mas de un mes.

Alice miró a su hermano que se recostaba a una pared, quien bebía un trago de whisky y con la mirada le decía a todos que por ningún motivo se le acercaran. Una sonrisa malvada se dibujo en la boca de la pequeña hermana Cullen.

- Vaya, va a ser interesante tenerte cerca Isabella Swan, muy, pero muy interesante.

Bella se apartó de todos, tanta gente le intimidaba _es irónico Bella, estudias literatura y no encuentras que hablar, soy un desastre social_. Poco a poco se fue abstrayendo de la fiesta y se ocultó tras las enormes cortinas. Allí de manera libre y sin que nadie la viera miró a aquel dios de hielo que tan sólo hablaba con su familia. Era tan frío y déspota que asustaba, tan misterioso y oscuro que atraía, tan hermoso hasta lo irreal y tan lejano que dolía. Poco a poco como un gato silencioso se deslizo entre las cortinas hasta llegar a él.

Lo escuchó hablar con Jasper.

- Vamos amigo no es tan malo.

- Tú sabes que no quiero estar acá, la mayoría de ellos me detestan, sólo vienen por Carlisle, todos vienen a rendirle honores.

- Déjame decirte Edward. que la culpa es tuya.

-Gracias amigo, es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

- Pero es la verdad, todos ellos son buena gente.

- Yo no digo lo contrario, pero no soy el alma de la fiesta. Todos saben que soy el que manda, pero nada más, además eso es lo que quiero ser.

- Una figura de hielo en el poder.

- No, aquel que los mantiene con trabajo.

_Arrogante, ¿que se cree? ¿imprescindible?, al menos si se bajará un día de esa nube vería que cada una de esas personas que trabajan con él son mejores seres humanos de lo que él será algún día._

- ¡Bella!

-Shitss, Ángela.

- ¿Qué? ¿De quien te escondes?- Bella señaló - míralo, no habla con nadie, somos poca cosa para él.

De la boca de Jasper escuchó su nombre ¿estaban hablando de ella?

- Me gusto tu nueva secretaria, Alice por alguna razón está fascinada con ella.

- Alice cree que todo el mundo es fascinante, interesarse por alguien tan sin gracia como Swan, patito feo.

Ángela escuchó el comentario, la miró sintiendo vergüenza ajena.

- Edward. se ve que es una buena chica.

- No se si es buena y en realidad no me importa, tan sólo quiero que trabaje, que sea muda, el resto no me interesa, la señorita Swan tiene la gracia de un gato mojado, puede que llegue a ser tan eficiente y discreta como Cathy Cope, eso es lo que quiero y lo único que espero.

Ángela la arrastró fuera de allí. Bella sonrió con tristeza S_wan patito feo...la gracia de un gatito mojado ¿podría ser más cruel?_

_-_Maldito idiota, te lo juro Bella, ruego porque algún día alguien le de unas cucharadas de su propia medicina...quiero verlo rogando, ese día me sentaré para verlo y aplaudiré por el show.

/::/

Bella llegó a Forks, un día antes de navidad, su papá la esperaba con una enorme sonrisa en el aeropuerto. Le dio un abrazo que casi la asfixia.

- Es bueno verte Bella.

- Lo mismo papá.

- Fue un largo viaje.

- No importa. Todo por verte.

Esas eran las conversaciones con Charlie, simples y cálidas.

La casa era igual, se sorprendió al verla tan limpia, seguramente su padre se puso manos a la obra y limpió para que ella no se sintiera culpable por dejarlo solo tanto tiempo. Su cuarto ¡lo extrañaba! seguía igual, estaba en casa con su viejo y eso la hacia feliz.

- Papá voy a ir al supermercado para comprar todo para la cena ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

- Unas cervezas.

- Ok, nos vemos más tarde.

No pudo evitar hacer comparaciones con New York, el supermercado era pequeño, y siempre lo atendía el señor Barnes.

- Bella Swan, tanto tiempo ¿donde has estado?

- Trabajando señor Barnes - evitaba decir donde vivía.

- Bueno me alegro verte.

- Gracias. Lo mismo.

Reviso la lista para la cena: pavo, maíz, arándanos, verduras, vino blanco, champiñones, oh y el pastel de calabaza, el favorito de Charlie.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya Isabella Swan que gusto me da verte.

Bella se paralizo ¡Dios no! esa voz, esa voz la remitía aquel día, quiso gritar pero no pudo, volteó y toda la violencia de aquel día regreso a su memoria.

- ¡Tú!

- Yo, querida Bella ¿como estas?

_¡Socorro!_

**Para aquellos**

**Darcy es el personaje de ORGULLO Y PREJUICIO, Sexy, Sexy, Sexy**

**Rochester es el personaje de JANE AYRE misterioso**

**Heatcliff es el personaje de CUMBRES BORRASCOSAS Tremendo animalazo.**

**El próximo capitulo será un poco triste chicas. Pero será necesario, pues es de ahí en adelante que Edward. sexy cabello Cullen tendrá el primer encontronazo con su obsesión, Esto se pone interesante**

**OH SI AMAME O DEJAME, YA SABES QUE HACER…dejar un comentario es casi tan bueno como saber que Edward Cullen sueña contigo.**


	7. Chapter 7 un gatito triste en la ciudad

**Los personajes son de Meyer, yo me divierto**

**A Las chicas que me leen, gracias.**

**Como les dije este capítulo será muy triste, pero es necesario para redondear la historia, para mi este fue el mero prólogo.**

**EL LIMITE DEL CAOS.**

**UN GATITO TRISTE EN LA CIUDAD**

_Socorro_, era el grito interior y desesperado de Bella en aquel supermercado. Vio a los lados para ver si podía huir, pero no, la única puerta del lugar estaba demasiado lejos y el enorme y musculoso cuerpo de aquel muchacho le evitaba cualquier posibilidad de escape. Fue así como recurrió a la única posibilidad viable para ella: alzó la cabeza, fingió insolencia y valor para así poder enfrentarse con su pasado.

- ¿Como estas Laurent? ¿Aún vives?

- Como te parece, pensé que nunca te volveríamos a ver por acá.

- Sorpresas te da la vida Larry.

- Sabes que odio que me llames así, Laurent, mi nombre es Laurent ¿aún sigues creyéndote mejor que todos?

- Yo nunca me creí mejor que nadie Laurent y tú lo sabes.

- James está en la cárcel ¿lo sabías?, claro que lo sabes, por eso estabas tan tranquila caminando en el pueblo, después de aquella noche, no te volvimos a ver.

- ¿Que querías? ¿Qué saliera para que alguno de ustedes me volviera a lastimar? déjame ir, no diré nada, he guardado el secreto durante dos años, yo no diré nada.

Mas Bella veía un Laurent diferente, ya no tenía el pelo largo tipo rastafari y estaba más grueso, su voz era diferente al igual que su ropa, ya no tenía la imagen de jonkey que asustaba a todo el mundo. Él bajo la cabeza y miró hacía el suelo.

- Después de aquella noche Bella todo fue diferente para nosotros, cuando saliste corriendo, un poco de tú sangre estaba en el suelo, yo veía aquello y entre las brumas de la heroína sólo vi tu sangre en el suelo, yo no quería hacerte daño, tan sólo que James es un maldito manipulador y yo pensé que aquella noche tú te ibas a unir a la fiesta.

- ¿Fiesta James? Ustedes pretendían que yo consumiera y que tuviera sexo con él, y ¿Victoria? ¿que hacía aquella noche allí? oh si me acuerdo...- de pronto la imagen de una Victoria desnuda que se regodeaba frente a ella fue suficiente como para hacerla vomitar.

- Tú sabes que ellos tenían una relación enfermiza, más ella, siempre fue así.

-¿Entonces que hacía él conmigo?

- No, tu eras diferente, él lo sabía, lo sabe, tú eras lo único puro que tenía en su vida, pero nunca se sintió lo suficiente, para él, para todos era más fácil arrastrarte a nuestro mundo que seguir el tuyo, él necesitaba humillarte y controlarte, de una manera retorcida era su manera de decirte que te amaba, lo siento Bella, en realidad lo siento, cuando te vi, sentí mucho miedo, quería intimidarte, asustarte, durante estos dos años he creído que venías a meterme a la cárcel.

- Te lo mereces y lo sabes.

- Lo sé Bella, yo lo sé...puedes no creerme, pero yo te salve, cuando saliste corriendo, él fue tras de ti y lo hubiera logrado, pero yo lo detuve, tú sangre en el suelo fue demasiado para mi, si James te hubiese alcanzado, te habría violado, ese era su deseo, pero lo detuve y él me golpeó, mientras que Victoria se reía, de una manera u otra el que hayas escapado para ella fue lo peor.

- Yo no quería ver lo que vi Laurent, fue asqueroso- las lagrimas de Bella comenzaron a salir de manera tímida, el señor Barnes intuyó algo y preguntó.

-¿Todo bien Bella?

Laurent la miró con ojos suplicantes.

- Todo bien, señor Barnes- se limpió las lagrimas- estoy hablando con un viejo amigo- Barnes la miró con desconfianza, pero después alzó sus hombros para sentarse de nuevo cerca de la caja registradora.

- Gracias Bella, no lo merezco, lo que hicimos fue estúpido y malvado, cada noche me acuerdo de como -Laurent se quedo en silencio-yo, yo..

- No digas nada, nada borrará lo que pasó.

- Si el hubiese abusado de ti, yo no me lo hubiera perdonado... deje la droga ¿sabes? ahora tengo una esposa y un bebé, una nena.

Bella no sabía que decir, ese hombre le había hecho daño, ella creyó que era su amigo, pero no fue así ¿la protegió? quizás, evitó que James fuera tras ella, no sabía ¿merecía perdón? tal vez, nadie aquella noche salió impune de aquel lugar, su vida cambió, la de James empeoró, la de Laurent fue repensada y ¿Victoria?

- ¿Victoria?

- Nada fue igual con ellos desde entonces Bella, esa noche ella lo perdió para siempre, pero aún sigue tras él, igual de podrida, sólo sé que no la volvió a tocar.

-No entiendo.

- Él siguió obsesionado contigo, tú no entiendes, de una manera u otra el haber huido de él lo enloqueció más, el sigue obsesionado, de una manera retorcida, te sigue amando.

- Eso no es amor.

- Para él si. Bella déjame darte un consejo, no vuelvas a Forks, su familia lo sacará de prisión, siempre lo hace y si vuelves terminará lo que no terminó esa noche, cada día está peor.

_Dios ¿hasta cuando tendré que estar huyendo? ¿Mi padre? ¿Mi ciudad? ¿Mi pasado? todo, todo tendré que dejarlo por temor._

/::/

Al dejar a Laurent en el supermercado, Bella quería correr de nuevo a Nueva York, las palabras del muchacho la aturdían, el sigue obsesionado contigo ¿porqué? ¿Por qué esa obsesión con ella? La relación con James fue un noviazgo de dos adolescentes que trataban de encontrar su camino en el mundo.

Ella lo conoció en una fiesta de la escuela cuando él fumaba un cigarrillo escondido en las canchas de baloncesto y ella se escondía de Tyler para que no insistiera en bailar con ella. Su actitud de cachorrito apaleado le molestaba _" Dios, quizás yo quiero violencia e inconscientemente la encontré, Tyler era un buen chico, algo aburrido, pero era un buen chico, él me hubiera llevado a cine y le habrían sudado las manos antes de tomarlas, quizás habría pedido permiso para un beso, y habría pedido permiso a Charlie para llevarme a fiesta de promoción, pero no, yo y mi naturaleza romántica quería a James, sin conocerlo aún"_ Tenía el cabello rubio y suelto, sus ojos azules centelleaban en la oscuridad, mientras que el cigarrillo colgaba sensualmente de su boca _"oye Swan, pequeño cisne bonito, ese Tyler te tiene en su mira, ¿no me digas que te escondes de él, niña perversa"_ el sonido de su voz, su actitud rebelde, sus vaqueros apretados, todo en él era el arquetipo del sueño húmedo de una chica de dieciséis años.

Él era tan peligroso y provocador que inmediatamente se enamoró de él, no, no se enamoró, él le incitó su naturaleza salvaje y trasgresora, el ADN de su madre habló en ella, ¿Porqué no? todas las chicas de Forks se morían por él, todas suspiraban cuando el paseaba en su porche negro Fue tan fácil atraerlo, batió sus pestañas, lo retaba con sus palabras, lo hacía reír. Ella lo besó primero, soltaba su cabello y bailaba frente a él, atrajo el zorro a la trampa, ella se sintió poderosa. Mas se dio cuenta que toda aquella seducción no fue más que una farsa, cuando vio que lo tenía a sus pies, simplemente se asustó. Lo quiso y mucho pero poco a poco, ella se fue alejando y no se dio cuenta. Él era un rebelde de tatuaje y de piercing, pero nada más, odiaba sus libros y su música, no terminó sus estudios y siempre andaba metido en problemas, peleas y droga. Cuando supo que consumía, ella trató de ayudarlo pero siempre decía no seas tonta Bella, esto lo controlo, yo puedo dejarlo cuando quiera, pero no fue así y los días pasaban y él estaba peor. Por lo tanto el sexo ella lo descartó, intuía que acostarse con James traería un nivel de compromiso e intimidad que él utilizaría en su contra, _Tyler me habría dado el noviazgo para él cual yo estaba preparada para esa época, flores y chocolates_. Después apareció Victoria y todo fue peor, como una bola de nieve que se desliza por una montaña hasta convertirse en una avalancha que ella no fue capaz de evitar.

Llegó a su casa y se enfrentó con su padre y como siempre, le ocultó lo que había ocurrido. Se sentía terriblemente culpable, su padre era su amigo y ella simplemente le mentía.

Aquella noche de navidad trató de ser la hija de su padre, comieron, bebieron una copita de vino, conversaron hasta altas horas de la noche y se entregaron sus regalos.

- Bella es hermoso.

- ¿Te gusta Pa?

- Es, es no tengo palabras.

- Con él pescaras ricos salmones, ya verás.

- ¿Te gusta tú regalo? es un poco tarde, pero esperó que sea de enorme utilidad, nunca te pude dar un buen computador para tu escuela, y te llevaste esa carcacha vieja para Nueva York, toda una universitaria necesita un portátil de última generación, además tiene cámara para que tú y yo hablemos y nos podamos ver más.

- Me fascina Charlie, es hermoso.

- Y práctico, todo lo que necesita la flamante secretaria de presidencia de Edward Cullen ¿es tan intimidante como dicen?

- Lo es papá.

- ¿Te trata bien? porque si no es así dímelo y lo tiro desde el último piso de su rascacielos.

- Es seco y cascarrabias, pero nada más _además de ser un idiota redomado y egocéntrico._

/::/

Edward huyó de las celebraciones de su familia como siempre lo hacía, siempre decía que tenía un viaje, un negocio o alguna otra cosa, pero jamás asistía. Mandaba costosos regalos a cada uno, autos, joyas, tiquetes para lugares exóticos, pero no se presentaba a ninguno. Esto le rompía el corazón a Esme quien cada año rogaba para que el volviera a ser el niño feliz y tierno que tocaba para ella blanca navidad en el piano. Nadie sabía que muchas veces se escondía en una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad donde tan sólo se emborrachaba para no estar consciente de que afuera había quizás un mundo feliz del que él no era parte.

De nuevo en el trabajo 3 de enero 2009

En el ascensor de presidencia, estaba su olor turbador y maravilloso como siempre, mas Bella se había prometido que jamás Edward Cullen volvería a intimidarla, no temblaría por él como niña candorosa, no sería nunca la grotesca hermanastra esperando el baile prometido. Sería una máquina a su lado, contestaría con simples monosílabos, sería seca y déspota como él, seguramente esa era la relación que él esperaba de todos sus empleados, entre menos intimidad con todos estaba mas cómodo.

No había nadie, sólo ella y él en su oficina, su voz tronó tras el intercomunicador llamando a Cathy.

- Ella no ha llegado señor Cullen.

- ¿Swan? venga acá.

Ella llegó con café recién hecho. No dijo ni buenos días, no preguntó por nada, simplemente la embarcó en su trabajo, en ordenes, en correos en archivos, en una hora metida en su oficina ella estaba que estallaba, pero nunca hubo de parte de ambos un si o un no. Sólo era trabajo y más trabajo. A la hora llegaron las demás y Cathy la salvó de aquel ogro insolente. Como a las diez de la mañana, apareció una mujer despampanante vestida con un traje que seguramente valía la mitad del sueldo de seis meses de todas ahí.

- Por favor, díganle a Edward que estoy aquí.

- ¿De parte de?

-Tania Denali, la abogada de la firma de arquitectos Solomon.

Al instante ella fue pasada al despacho del jefe, todas se quedaron mirándola, tenía un cabello rubio rojizo que contrastaba con unos ojos azules y un cuerpo de modelo de pasarela. Cuando Bella entró de nuevo al despacho de Edward la vio sentada en el muy elegante escritorio de él en actitud de hembra al acecho. Por primera vez vio como aquel hombre sonreía esta _coqueteando con ella_, su voz era diferente, hablaba con Tania como si tuvieran la intimidad de dos viejos amigos o amantes. Él parecía disfrutar de la coquetería descarada de aquella mujer _seguramente esta acostumbrado a que todas las mujeres mueran por él_ pero era fascinante ver como él cambiaba _estúpido pavo real_. La mujer se le quedo viendo pero ella le sonrió al probar el café.

- Wow que delicia de café, nunca he probado uno mejor gracias ¿cómo es tú nombre?

- Isabella Swan.

- ¿Cómo haces para aguantar a este hombre? es insufrible.

Bella sonrió con timidez, la mujer era simpática y hermosa. Tania de manera descarada agarró un puñado del cabello rebelde de Edward y dijo.

- Él es un animal difícil.

De una manera casi imperceptible, Bella noto un desagrado en el rostro de él, cosa que la mujer también notó. Ella se paró del escritorio y se puso seria, parecía frustrada por algo, entonces su actitud de abogado apareció.

- ¿Entonces Edward ya estas listo para el trato con la gente de Brasil?

- No aún no.

- El proyecto comenzará a finales de octubre, pero tú sabes que el proceso es largo, mis clientes están desesperados por tu apatía.

- Sabes que odio que me presionen.

- No es presión Edward, es un negocio que estas dilatando, ellos quieren que tú sepas que si las cosas continúan así, buscaran otro socio.

- Dile a tú gente que no me presionen, mejor socio que yo no encontraran, pero antes debo mirar los contras y los Pros de meterme en un negocio de hoteles, eres un tiburón preciosa.

- Pero no me has dejado hincarte el diente Edward.

Bella estaba incomoda, la última frase fue una alusión sexual claramente hecha, él le guiño un ojo.

- Tania, primero debes probar los míos.

Bella se sofocó y quiso salir de allí corriendo.

- Isabella, ¿puedes traerme más café? - La pelirroja sonrió y la miró con ojos curiosos.

¡No! ella no estaba allí para ser la que llevaba y traía el café y mucho menos a sus estúpidas amantes, pero no tuvo más remedio.

Durante una hora Tania Denali estuvo allí, finalmente salió de la oficina, con una expresión de frustración.

- Ha estado detrás de él por más de tres años y no ha podido - dijo Cathy- es desesperante ver una mujer que ruega por un hombre, es humillante.

_El no es indiferente Cathy, debiste verlo coqueteando con ella._

A los pocos minutos Bella fue llamada a la oficina.

- Swan, quiero que llame a la mejor floristería de la ciudad.

- ¿Señor?

- Lo que oyó, pida el más costoso arreglo de flores y mándelos a la oficina de Tania Denali.

- Si señor.

- Ah y ponga algo bonito en la tarjeta.

_¿Qué? ahora también debo escribirle notas de amor._

-¿Qué le escribo señor?

- Usted debe saber Swan, algo... cualquier cosa.

Fue así que Bella se vio pidiendo las malditas flores y mandando a decir en la tarjeta:

_Para alguien bella e inteligente, que siempre sabe como hacerme reír... Edward_

¿Qué más podía escribirle? "_hey nena esta noche no te pongas las bragas_"… _no, que situación tan grotesca y absurda, ¿este va a ser mi trabajo? agendarle hasta sus citas de sexo._

Pero días después fue peor, al despacho de él llegó un hermosos paquete, en una bolsa de Versace, era un hermoso vestido que parecía bordado en cristal, con un enorme escote de vértigo en la parte de atrás y de adelante, un sólo movimiento en falso y la que lo llevará puesto quedaría con sus senos al aire. Él le ordeno que lo empacará, era para la abogada y en una pequeña tarjeta decía _póntelo para esta noche, no ropa interior._

_Oh Cathy que equivocada estas parece que el tiburón agarró a la presa. ¡Dios como odio este trabajo!_

El tiempo fluía en la ciudad de una manera u otra todos parecían tener una vida, menos Bella, para ella el tiempo se había detenido en un trasegar monótono, se escondía día con día en los libros, en su disfraz de secretaria, en su silencio.

Veía a todos vivir su vida, Cathy y Thomas trataban de sacarla de su ostracismo, pero no lo lograron. Ángela tenía novio nuevo, un chico llamado Ben del que todo el tiempo hablaba, Peter y su sentido del humor la hacían reír, pero nunca fue capaz de hacerla salir un sábado en la noche. Ella solamente se refugiaba en su apartamento donde se sentía apartada del mundo y a salvo. A veces sentía nostalgia de tener una vida normal de una chica de se edad, pero se sentía atrapada de una manera que le era imposible escapar. Su amor propio estaba herido, se sentía relegada del mundo de la juventud. Nunca creyó que fuera una mujer fea o poco atractiva, su madre se encargó de hacerle ver lo bonita que era, un día la paro frente al espejo cuando empezó la difícil etapa de la adolescencia _"¿ves baby? eres bellísima, no tienes porque ser rubia, alta o voluptuosa, esas son bellezas evidentes, lo que ves es lo que hay, en cambio mírate, estas llena de misterio, tu cabello es hermoso, muchas matarían por tener ese volumen y la forma, tú piel es de porcelana, tienes el cuello y el porte de una bailarina de ballet, eres etérea baby, es difícil tener esa cualidad, hay algo de belleza inalcanzable en ti, eres como una hada" _Esas palabras Bella se las llevó para Forks y durante su época escolar, siempre fue la niña linda de la escuela, aunque jamás quiso participar en el tonto grupo de niñas populares, tipo preparatoria. Eso la hizo más popular y como su madre dijo más inalcanzable, tenía una cualidad exótica que todas querían emular. Quizás esa fue su arma para conquistar a James: su cualidad de lejanía, más ahora estaba relegada de todo, hasta del simple hecho de disfrute de sí misma. Toda su voluptuosidad la desbocó en sus libros, sus escritos y los zapatos. En menos de cuatro meses se había comprado más de cinco pares de de ellos, los zapatos simbolizaban ese espíritu sensual que James había arrancado del todo con la sus palabras _estúpida mosca muerta, frígida, no eres nada bella, nada,_ las palabras escupidas mientras ella huía en el bosque.

Desde que trabajaba con él, todo se había vuelto peor, no era tanto porque él no la reconocía, ni siquiera trataba, sino por algo extraño y profundo que emanaba de él. No era el reconocimiento a su persona lo que ella necesitaba, era el derecho a la ilusión, no a la ilusión de que él se fijara en ella; no lo quería, era el derecho al romance. Emily y Charlote Bronte y la misma Jane Austen vivían de la ilusión, eso las llevó a escribir lo que escribieron, pero Bella Swan no tenía eso. Ese hombre arrogante desde su trono de hielo le cortaba las alas o sus sueños, con sus ojos verdes fríos y distantes parecía decirle _hey no sueñes niña tonta, patito feo, tú no existes_ ¿Qué la retenía en aquel lugar? podía conseguir otro trabajo, otro que no le reportara el aislamiento y la desilusión del mundo que éste trabajo hacía ¿qué era? quizás era la seguridad que le daba la monotonía, salir explorar el mundo ¿porqué le era tan difícil vivir su vida? ¿A qué le temía? la respuesta se hallaba implícita en la memoria de su madre: _Salvaje_ de una manera u otra ella sabía que era como el río Nilo, en cualquier momento se saldría de su cause y arrastraría a todos con ella.

Esa conciencia de su poder fue lo que hizo que no se acostara con James, quizás si lo hubiese hecho él no habría podido sobrevivir a la fuerza de su sexualidad volcánica...ella tenía miedo de sí misma.

/::/

La muerte y su posibilidad de cambio llegó un día de mayo y se instaló en su casa, en su vida, en su trabajo.

Era un sábado de mayo...

Dormía, eran las tres de la mañana, desde el sopor del sueño, escucho el repicar del teléfono, de pronto se paró como un rayo de la cama. Todos saben que llamar a esa hora siempre son terribles noticias, cuando Renné murió eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando le dieron la noticia. Tomo el teléfono.

- Hola.

Un sonido parecido al llanto se escuchaba desde el otro lado.

- Hola, ¿quien habla?

- Bella.

- ¿Cathy? ¿Que pasa?

- Oh Bella, Bella, cariño ven...por favor.

- ¿Qué pasa Cathy? Dios mío me asustas.

- Ven al hospital.

_No, no, no_

- ¿Tom?

- Oh Bella, se levantó como a las una de la mañana, me dijo que tenía sed, él nunca se levanta a esa hora, Bella, lo oí quejarse...y después un estruendo en la cocina, yo corrí lo más rápido posible, te lo juro Bella- la mujer lloraba- yo corrí hacía él y no respiraba, yo le gritaba que no me abandonará y él lo hizo Bella...no tenía derecho ¡maldito viejo estúpido! no tenía derecho ¿qué va a ser de mi? Bella, me quiero morir, me quiero morir.

Bella escuchaba y lloraba con Cathy en el teléfono _¡oh Thomas! ayer escuchamos música mientras te esperaba para que saliéramos juntos, me hiciste reír, tú siempre me hacías reír, estabas tan emocionado, me contaste que finalmente habías comprado lo tiquetes para la india, le ibas a dar la sorpresa a Cathy, oh Thomas por amor de Dios que sólo sea un sueño no estoy preparada, no aún ¡Thomas!_

Trató de calmarse.

- ¿En que hospital estás?

- En el presbiteriano, lo tienen en la morgue - la voz de Cathy se quebró- en la morgue Bella, hace tanto frío allí Bella, tanto frió...el odia el frió Bella.

- Ya voy hacía ya Cathy, yo arreglaré todo cariño, no te preocupes, ya voy.

Colgó el teléfono. El dolor era insoportable, se sentó en las orillas de la cama e hizo el gesto preciso de abrazarse a si misma para no fracturarse, se quedó allí aguantando el dolor, reteniéndolo, pero no era posible, un sonido ahogado salió de los más profundo y un grito desgarrado salió de ella, y lloró por su amigo, por su compañero, por su protector, por su padre.

- Oh Thomas, no te vayas aún, por favor, por favor, por favor.

Encontró a Cathy sentada en una silla hecha un ovillo, de aquella mujer elegante y bella ya no había nada, allí sólo estaba una mujer vieja y sola, una mujer a la cual la mitad de su vida se la habían arrancado. Se llevaba las manos al pecho como símbolo inconsciente de que si el corazón de Thomas Ford había muerto el de ella también.

Al lunes la noticia de que Thomas había muerto se regó por toda la compañía, todos amaban al viejo topo, todos estaban de luto. En el velatorio Cathy parecía un zombi no hablaba con nadie, Bella se encargo de todo el funeral. Se sorprendió de ver que cada uno de los que lo conocían se habían hecho presentes. Toda la familia Cullen se presentó, llegaron en sus autos costosos, aunque en verdad ninguno quería llamar la atención, afuera estaban los fotógrafos que no perdían la oportunidad para tomar las fotografía, pero fue Edward Cullen quien con voz de trueno mandó a que los retiraran de allí amenazando con llamar a la policía y a demandar si _algún maldito tomaba una puta foto_. Él estuvo presente durante horas, estaba pendiente de Cathy todo el tiempo al igual que su padre Carlisle. Él era diferente fuera de su trono y de su territorio, parecía casi amable.

- ¿Quieres tomar alguna cosa Cathy? ¿Te traigo café? come algo por amor de Dios- su voz era diferente _era un niño dulce cuando era pequeño, siempre amable y atento_ le escuchó decir un día a la mujer ¿quien era ese hombre? en aquel momento tormentoso, allí estaba aquel muchacho ofreciendo café, compañía y consuelo.

Todos ellos, toda esa familia permaneció allí cuando casi todos se habían ido.

- Isabella se que te encargaste del funeral, te lo agradezco, Cathy fue mi secretaría durante años, cuando mi madre murió ella estuvo allí, siempre ha estado, es una de mis mejores amigas, yo y mi familia te lo agradecemos - esas fueron las palabras del patriarca.

- Gracias señor- respondió ella de manera tímida.

- Llámame Carlisle- este sonrió de manera esplendorosa. Bella pensó que quizás el hijo tuviera aquella sonrisa, nunca lo había visto sonreír de manera franca.

La que más la asustó fue la pequeñita, Alice quien parecía muy curiosa con ella, no se le despegó durante ese día, preguntaba cosas, cosas pequeñas, siempre tratando de guardar la proporción del momento, a veces preguntaba cosas personales _¿vives sola en Nueva York? ¿Estudias? ¡Que interesante! ¿Cómo te va con el ogro de mi hermano?_ pero Bella contestaba con monosílabos, estaba incomoda y la chica de manera discreta lo intuyó, sin embargo no se despegó de ella durante todo el día.

Stella estaba tan triste que fue difícil consolarla, Thomas y ella eran buenos amigos, estaban planeando una gran fiesta para la navidad, ella le confesó que de alguna manera estuvo enamorada de Thomas _no de manera morbosa y terrible Bella, tú sabes, pero él era encantador, era una fuerza de la naturaleza, lo voy a extrañar bella ¿qué será de nosotros sin él?_ Bella calló sin Thomas nada sería igual ¿quien me va a proteger ahora?

Edward ordenó a Cathy descansar, pero ella tercamente volvió a la oficina.

- Bella no quiero regresar a casa, ayer creí escuchar su voz tarareando una canción, simplemente no puedo, aún tengo la sensación de su cabello entre mis manos Bella, toda la casa huele a él.

Pero el trabajo compulsivo no mejoró el dolor, lo hizo más profundo. Bella veía a Cathy consumirse, perdió más de diez libras en menos de un mes, a veces iba con la misma ropa, y parecía no dormir. El luto era extenuante para todos en esa oficina; hasta la misma Lauren parecía sentir compasión. Poco a poco Bella fue tomando cada una de las responsabilidades de la secretaria principal, hasta que las hizo todas. Edward se quedaba mirándola a su amiga y un dejo de preocupación se notaba en su rostro _vaya es humano_.

Un día llamó a la mujer al despacho y allí se quedó con ella más de una hora, todas ellas miraban expectantes la puerta, finalmente ella salió, cogió todas sus cosas y dijo:

- Es hora de irme.

- ¿No me digas que el maldito te despidió?

-No, Ángela, no me despidió, solamente es hora de irme, es imposible trabajar aquí, simplemente no puedo, ya no.

/::/

Cathy tenía una hermana y una sobrina en Miami, ellas la habían invitado a estar con ella desde el funeral, pero la terquedad de la mujer hizo que las rechazará varias veces, pero cuando llegó a la comprensión de que vivir en aquella casa, ir a la oficina o el mismo Nueva York eran insoportables; Cathy decidió que era hora de marcharse.

Stella y Bella le ayudaron a empacar, cada una de las cosas de aquel matrimonio fueron guardadas en cajas, la labor fue melancólica y dolorosa.

- Veinticuatro años de dicha Bella metidas en esas cajas, no hubo días en que yo no lo amará Bella, aún los días malos fueron buenos. Yo lo molesté con la maldita perdida del anillo y él se sintió tan culpable, yo le debí decir que eso me importaba un carajo, nuestro matrimonio no era un anillo, debí decirle que lo amaba más seguido, que me encantaba estar con él, que me hacía reír todo el tiempo, que el primer día que lo vi me quedé sin aliento- la mujer empezó a llorar.

- Thomas lo sabía Cathy, él lo sabía.

- Lo sé, pero a veces es bueno decir las cosas, es bueno escucharlas, Thomas me lo decía todo el tiempo, todo el tiempo. Era un tonto romántico.

Bella se sentó al lado de Cathy y le tomó las manos.

- Fuiste afortunada en conocerlo, muy poca gente en este mundo conoce ese tipo de amor Cathy, muy poca, se escriben libros y poemas sobre éste, pero en realidad casi nadie lo conoce, tú fuiste una de esas pocas.

- Si, es verdad, Bella cuando conozcas ese tipo de amor.

- No yo no.

-Lo harás, estoy segura cariño, eres alguien para ser adorada, Thomas siempre lo decía, cuando conozcas ese tipo de amor Bella, entrégate a el con cada fibra de tú cuerpo, que no quede espacio para nada más, cada minuto, segundo será doloroso, pero amarás cada momento de éste, nunca serás más feliz y dilo, grítalo, es lo único que valdrá la pena.

Cathy como regalo le dejo casi toda su colección de música, cosa que provocó en Bella un ataque de llanto frente a la mujer.

- Yo lo amaba, estoy tan agradecida con que Thomas estuviera en mi vida Cathy, mi madre siempre decía que encontrar un amigo era quizás lo más difícil, pero que sí lo hacías había que aferrarse a él, y yo lo hago, yo lo hago Cathy..."la muerte no tendrá dominio" él adoraba a Dylan Thomas ¿con quien voy hablar ahora?

Antes de irse, Catherine Cope habló sobre Edward Cullen:

- He sido egoísta contigo Bella, prácticamente te obligué a que trabajaras conmigo y se que ha sido terrible para ti, es tu decisión quedarte con él, si sigues a su lado, serás su asistente personal, para eso te preparé durante estos meses, pero no quiero que estés contra tú voluntad con él; si lo haces serás su mano derecha, manejarás su vida de una manera que él desconoce, si algún día Edward Cullen llega a ser tú amigo, veras a alguien muy complejo, muy difícil, pero incondicional a ti, siempre contarás con él para todo, será asfixiante como amigo, exigente como jefe, demandante y autoritario, pero a la vez en sus buenos momentos podrás atisbar a un chiquillo tierno y juguetón ¿sabías que durante todo este mes ha venido casi todos los días a verme? hasta ha preparado sopa y té para mi. No es mi labor decirte que pasa o pasó en su vida, pero debes comprender que su carácter a veces de animal rabioso tiene una buena razón de ser, ten paciencia, pero vuelvo y te repito no es tú obligación, no lo es.

Al despedirse de Cathy en el aeropuerto, ésta le dijo que las puertas de su casa en Miami siempre estarían abiertas para ella, que la podía llamar a cualquier hora y que siempre, siempre estará allí sólo para ella.

- Bella, eres una luz, gracias por todo.

Ese día llovía en Nueva York y nunca Isabella Swann se había sentido más sola en su vida. Odiaba sentirse vulnerable y a punto de llanto, ella era fuerte, era pura voluntad, pero ese día, ese día todo aquello que la sostenía se vino abajo. La lluvia caía y ella caminaba por central Park, vio la estatua de Romeo y Julieta en medio del parque y la 80. Ambos estaban a punto de un beso, un beso que parecía nunca llegar, un beso que presagiaba el deseo y la muerte. Se quedó mirándola por un largo rato, el sentimiento era abrumador que sintió como si todo explotará a su alrededor; de pronto escuchó un sonido, un sonido triste y pequeño. Bella se asustó, aquel pequeñito sonido la llamaba, era un gatito, empezó a buscarlo y allí estaba, un gatito bebé, todo mojado y hambriento, era algo triste de ver.

- Hola bebé ¿tú también estas solo?, somos dos - El animalito ronroneo y la miró con ojos de miedo - no te asuste pequeñín, te llevaré a casa, te va a gustar ¿te gusta la leche? apuesto que sí.

Fue así como se lo llevó a su apartamento y le dio de comer, a los pocos minutos dormía placido sobre el sofá como niño recién nacido.

- ¿Cómo te llamaré?- una sonrisa picarona se mostró en su rostro- seguramente Jane no se enojará, verdad ¿Darcy? me gusta ese nombre...Darcy.

_"Estoy ardiendo, te saboreo, te presiento en el aire" "¿me sientes baby?" "si, estoy hambriento, tan húmeda" "tócame más fuerte, más profundo" "si por favor" " así me gusta, como me gustas" "mierda nena, es tan bueno" "¿te gusta lo que ves?" "Diablos si" "¿te gusta mi olor?" "lo adoro" " soy tuya mi amor" " córrete para mi, lo necesito, quiero escucharte, ven por mi ¡ahora! No quiero acabar primero" "si, si, oh Dios, ya viene...ohhh señor, estoy tan cerca, te amo dentro de mi, para siempre, para siempre" "dámelo mi amor, lo quiero, para siempre, para siempre, dime tu nombre, dímelo, dímelo, quiero escucharlo" "yo...yo...ahhhh, Edward tú lo sabes, lo sabes baby me voy a morir, oh si así, mi nombre es..."_ Y de nuevo despierto, sudando, odiaba despertar, lo odiaba, pues al segundo de hacerlo la voz, su olor, su gusto y su tacto se iban. Lo sueños eran voraces y cada día se hacían peores. La última semana soñó con ella todos los días, nunca en su vida se masturbó de manera tan frenética, ni siquiera cuando era un chiquillo _me voy a volver loco, maldición, creo que ya lo estoy._

Esa mañana tomó posesión de su nuevo escritorio, es decir el de Catherine. Oficialmente era la secretaria personal del señor del castillo _Estoy aquí, ya no hay vuelta atrás_.

Ángela le dio ánimos, estaba feliz por su amiga, no sentía envidia aunque frente a todos ella merecía más ese puesto que cualquiera; ella no sería capaz de aguantarlo, en un día la mataría de nervios, mientras tanto Lauren si que guardaba rencor, se quejó frente a Rosalie quien de manera muy escueta le dijo _Por favor Lauren, no eres capaz ni de manejar una calculadora, ahora ¿quieres ser secretaría de él? No sobrevivirías ni medio minuto._

Él llegó como siempre, tenía el cabello mojado y olía a jabón y Shampoo, parecía cansado, pero tranquilo.

- Buenos días señorita Swan.

- Buenos días señor Cullen.

- Venga a mi oficina y traiga ese café que usted prepara.

Bella entró a la cueva de aquel dragón, estaba sentado en su hermoso escritorio, tenía los codos apoyados en éste y las manos cruzadas frente a su cara.

- Ahora somos solamente usted y yo señorita Swan, usted y yo.

- Eso parece señor Cullen, sólo usted y yo.

**Chicas, Él y ella esto se puso interesante.**

**Fue un capítulo difícil de escribir, yo amaba a Thomas y su gusto por la música.**

**Darcy gatito, gatito.**

**Oh si ámame o déjame dejar comentarios es casi tan bueno como estar a solas con Edward Cullen en su torre de hielo.**


	8. Chapter 8 besos brujos

**La historia le pertenece a Meyer….**

**A las lectores en la sombra que son muchas les agradezco si pueden dejen comentarios les agradezco, critiquen pero no destruyan.**

**Este capítulo dará comienzo a la historia en sí, esperó que lo disfruten fue divertido de escribir, vayan al final el titulo del capítulo lo dice todo**

**BESOS BRUJOS**

**LIMITE DEL CAOS.**

Durante el primer mes de trabajo entre Edward y Bella, fue un desastre para ambos.

Ella llegaba a casa jurándose que renunciaría al día siguiente por tener que trabajar con ese idiota, arrogante, estúpido, maldito, hermoso, sexy, insufrible, canalla, millonario de mierda Cullen. Mientras que él sin reparos la criticaba por todo: La carta estaba mal redactaba, sin saber que ella era estudiante de literatura. "_Swan ¿por qué no llamó a Japón?" _ Claro que llamó seis veces, pero el señor Akechi estaba furioso porque el señor Cullen no le devolvió la llamada una semana atrás, "_Swan, no he firmado las tarjetas de crédito de mi hermana, tendría usted el favor de mandármelas"_, se las puso sobre el escritorio hacía dos días pero las tapo con unos documentos y fue _ÉL_ el que se le olvido firmarlas.

La verdad para Edward es que la señorita Swan sí hacía todo su trabajo y lo hacía muy bien, lo que pasa es que extrañaba tremendamente a Cathy. Con ella podía hablar de cualquier cosa, sobre todo cosas que no estaban relacionadas con el trabajo, en cambio con patito feo Swan no había posibilidad de nada, era la mujer más seca, déspota y antipática que él había conocido en su vida; lo único bueno de ella era su café y que no parecía importarle un pepino su vida personal. No quería despedirla, primero porque Cathy se la había recomendado y la mujer era buena, ya sabía que hacer cosa que una nueva secretaría no podría, no tenía paciencia para entrenar una nueva.

Su hermana Alice estaba fascinada con ella, pues Swan siempre estaba pendiente de todo lo relacionado con sus cuentas, transacciones, citas médicas y demás, al igual que toda su familia. Emmet le dijo un día que cuando se aburriera él la recibiría con gusto. Carlisle desde la muerte de Thom también contaba con la secretaria de su hijo, aunque no de manera frecuente, toda la familia Cullen dependían de Swan de la misma manera como dependieron una vez de Catherine Ford.

Poco a poco todo se fue normalizando entre ellos dos, es decir que ella sabía que quería él en cuestión de trabajo y él contaba con ella, como se cuenta con un computador. Lo más decepcionante para ambos es que parecía ser la relación más profunda e intima que los dos tenían en su vida; Edward y Bella estaban conscientes de eso y de una manera casi cósmica ambos pensaron que eran un par de idiotas patéticos.

Aquel comentario que le hizo la antigua secretaria de que ella manejaría la vida de Edward Cullen de manera que ni siquiera él sabía, era una realidad.

En su blackberry, es decir en el que le había dado la empresa, tenía los números privados de cada uno de miembros de la familia, además de sus contadores, estilistas, banqueros, jardineros, odontólogos, conductores y una cantidad ridícula de personas que los atendían a todos, los ricos que seres tan extraños.

Tenía el número privado del celular y del fijo de la casa de su jefe, cosa que ni en esta ni en otra vida Isabella utilizaría, pero fue necesario por si algún imprevisto, también puso el de ella en el blackberry de él, es decir su teléfono oficial como su secretaría, ni muerta le daría su número personal.

Manejaba todo, absolutamente todo, sus cuentas privadas, los empleados personales que trabajan para él, chef, chóferes, roperos, las personas del aseo de su apartamento. Les sabía sus direcciones, les manejaba sus seguros médicos, sus permisos, etc, etc. Sabían quienes eran sus doctores, sus abogados, sus contadores, aunque se negaba a tener publicistas o asesores de imagen, cosa que su hermana le criticó con furor, Bella escuchó que dijo _"__no soy ningún maldito actor de Hollywood para tener esas idioteces" _hasta tenía un veterinario para su perro, el que además contaba con alguien especial que lo sacaba a pasear. Esta era la parte más fácil de su trabajo, ya que todo lo relacionado con el real, es decir secretaria del mega poderoso señor Cullen era algo para lo que ella no estaba preparada, es decir sicológicamente.

Habló con multimillonarios, banqueros, políticos, hasta tuvo contacto con tres presidentes. Era aterrador. Casi se muere cuando la secretaria de Toni Morrison confirmó una cita con Carlisle Cullen para cenar en su casa

_"¿Disculpe Toni Morrison?" _

"_Si señorita" _

"_¿la escritora de La Canción De Salomón?"_

"_Si"_

"_¿La ganadora del Nóbel? wow, es fantástico, si claro que si, se lo comunicaré ya mismo"._ _Thomas, cariño estarías orgulloso de mi, es verdad lo que me dijiste, por ti mantendré este trabajo, claro está hasta que el bobalicón ese no me saque de quicio_. Todo ese mundo de poder absoluto la tenía asustada. Era como ver a los dioses jugando con los hombres; juegos de ajedrez intrincados y tremendos donde el más astuto siempre ganaba, si, y ella jugaba el juego con el rey de la partida. No podía negar que esa cosa casi inhumana era el mejor.

A veces llegaba con ese aire de imponencia como si se fuera a comer el mundo. Pisaba fuerte y dejaba una estela de perfume, arrogancia y sexualidad leonina. Lauren era la más afectada de todas, no sabía como moverse o hablar, era gracioso ver como él la miraba, entre fastidio e indiferencia. Otros días, llegaba taciturno, no salía de su oficina ni siquiera para almorzar, las preguntas mecánicas que Bella le hacía las contestaba con desgano, otros días era peor, parecía que no había dormido en días, estaba nervioso y callado como una roca. Él se curaba en salud diciéndoles a todas ellas que no pasaran ni una llamada a excepción de su madre y hermana, entonces éstas aparecían como por arte de magia y lo arrastraban con ellas para la cena; al día siguiente se veía mejor, casi alegre, pero nunca, jamás sonreía.

Un día Lauren llegó con dos revistas la _Newsweek _y la _People;_ en ambas él aparecía; en la primera lo nombraban el hombre más poderoso del país de menos de treinta y en la segunda uno de los solteros más codiciados de todo Estados Unidos. Ambas coincidían en el poder, la inteligencia, la belleza y el total misterio de Edward Cullen, ninguna logró una entrevista y mucho menos que alguien allegado a él hablara, todo eran especulaciones, además se afirmaba que quien hablara de él seguramente tendría las tremendas consecuencias de un ejercito de abogados dispuestos a destruir a quien se atreviera a apuntar hacia el divino rostro del todo poderoso señor.

Todos comentaban que la editorial Aro Volturi estaba tras él, pero que no había podido ni siquiera acercársele, además que toda la familia Cullen tenía como aliados a la mejor editorial del país, la editorial Black, cuyo dueño era amigo personal del patriarca Carlisle. Al ver las revistas, él sólo hizo un gruñido de disgusto, odiaba verse en ese tipo de cosas, fotos, comentarios y especulaciones sobre su vida era lo que menos quería, todos de alguna manera queriéndose meter en sus entrañas, era asqueroso, todos juzgándolo, intentando teorías, escudriñando su pasado. Eso era lo que más le aterraba...su pasado, al menos Carlisle se ocupó de callar todo de aquellos años de su vida, porque sino todos estarían en la mira pública; su padre y él tendrían mucho que explicar.

.

**/::/**

Para Bella ya había llegado la hora de decidir sobre que tema haría su tesis de grado. No se explicaba como lo hacía, trabajo, universidad, una hora de ejercicio.

Darcy quien se convirtió en un gato bellísimo y gigantesco, además de posesivo y territorial con ella. Bella lo adoraba como un bebé, el animal llegó en el momento justo, cuando ella necesitaba desfogar su amor, ternura y capacidad de cuidado en alguien. Trataba de estar pendiente de Charlie, hablaban casi todos los días. La cámara fue una gran idea, ya que a veces parecían compartir el mismo espacio. Por otra parte Peter alegraba sus noches con conversaciones picarescas y un tanto mórbidas de los mil y un novios que tenía, muchos de ellos imaginarios, Bella sabía que el chico era como un perro guardián, pero que nunca mordía. Su real novio era un chef italiano con quien llevaba más de tres años, el problema con Carlo era que el muchacho no se desidia a salir del closet frente a su familia de machos italianos, que lo único que deseaban era que se comportara como un semental y le diera diez nietos a la madre de éste.

- ¿De que será tú tesis Bella? todos la estamos esperando para ver como le pateas el culo a los arrogantes profesores de literatura de NYU.

- Estoy pensándolo.

- Bronte...Austen, me lo imagino.

- No se, quiero unir a todas ellas en un tema en común.

-¿Cuál?

- La naturaleza de la obsesión, la maldad y el amor.

- No entiendo.

- Por ahora no te puedo explicar muy bien, pero creo que ese será mi tema.

- Me suena a algo maravilloso, estoy impaciente, bueno y hablando de maldad, mira lo sutil que soy ¿cómo vas con el dios del sexo que tienes como jefe? señorita secretaria personal de Edward Cullen.

- Voy.

- Dios, Isabella, si yo fuera tú lo habría violado mil veces en su oficina, me pondría uno de esos zapatos maravillosos que has comprado y me le pararía desnuda frente a él y le diría: ordene usted señor.

- Por favor Peter, es un imbécil.

- ¡Qué importa! no te vas a casar con él, sólo imagina una experiencia estética con Edward Cullen, una noche viéndolo desnudo frente a ti, y ¿que si es un culo y un cerdo? tápale la boca con unas bragas negras y que el resto de su maravilloso cuerpo hable por él.

- Tienes una mente muy sucia Peter.

- Vamos amiga, yo no soy el escritor aquí, tú eres la que tiene imaginación, ¿no te has imaginado alguna vez, por mero ejercicio como será ese hombre y su boca, sus dedos...todo?

- No.

-Mientes.

- No, es tan insoportable que es capaz de castrar hasta mi imaginación.

Como gesto de rabia y diversión Peter le saco la lengua y le dijo _niña el amor no es literatura sino se escribe en la piel, eso lo escuche de una canción en español, Carlo me ha enseñado ha hablarlo._

_._

_._

- Debes comportarte frente a Billy y su hijo Jacob Black.

- ¿Porqué lo debo hacer?

- Edward deja de hablar como un adolescente, compórtate con el presidente de esta compañía, Billy es mi amigo, un socio muy importante, tus problemas con Jacob estuvieron a punto de arruinar esa relación.

- Vamos Carlisle, Jacob me odia como yo a él, ese es algo que nunca podremos subsanar, además estoy seguro que él fue el culpable de la fuga de información que tuvimos con Coleman fue su culpa.

- No lo sabemos, además el pobre muchacho es un editor de libros ¿qué tiene el que ver con nanotecnología e informática?

- Puede que él no sepa nada, pero con tal de arruinarme es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

- Edward Cullen, basta ya, lo que pasó, pasó, Jessica murió y parece que los mato a los dos, basta ya.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con quien?- en ese momento entró Emmett, quien siempre se quedaba rezagado de toda conversación.

Billy y Jacob Black llegaron con sus abogados. El padre estaba en una silla de ruedas, pero era un hombre sonriente y jovial, coqueteo con Lauren y con Ángela, el hijo era un ser gigantesco de casi dos metros de estatura, moreno y con ojos oscuros como el carbón; Lauren hizo su acto de desabotonarse la camisa, acto que para el muchacho paso desapercibido; estaba incomodo y parecía disgustado. Todos pasaron a la oficina.

- ¿Viste el tamaño de ese hombre?

- Si es enorme Ángela, más grande que Emmett.

-Dicen que odia a Edward, que ambos se detestan, nadie sabe porque, eran muy buenos amigos cuando eran niños, pero de un momento a otro pelearon y ahora se apuntan cuchillos con los ojos o mejor se disparan balas.

La voz del dragón retumbo por el intercomunicador como nunca ella lo había escuchado, todas saltaron. Llamaba a Bella.

- ¡Demonios! ¿Ese hombre no sabe sino gritar?- Lauren estaba sofocada, no tanto por la voz de Edward sino porque Jacob Black no la había mirado, día a día se iba alejando del sueño de ser parte de la clase alta de Nueva York y lo odiaba.

Bella ya acostumbrada al temperamento bipolar de su jefe, se paró con paciencia, respiro hondo, tarareo Born to be wild y pensó _somos salvajes_.

El ambiente era tenso como para cortar con cuchillo, Bella se sentó rezagada de todos, pero pudo ver que efectivamente Edward y Jacob se odiaban, parecían dos animales a punto de darse muerte.

El padre del gigante habló

- Sabes Carlisle que cada día Aro Volturi esta tratando de ganar más terreno y eso no nos gusta, agrandó ese folletín de de mala calidad _Secrets and Lies_, pura porquería, lastimosamente eso es lo que la gente quiere leer, chismes de famosos, sexo vulgar y extraterrestres que dicen ser Jesucristo, es algo que no podemos contrarrestar.

- Billy, ustedes tienen la editorial más poderosa del país, grandes escritores publican allí, ganadores del Pulitzer, la calidad siempre gana a la vulgaridad.

- Eso era en nuestros tiempos amigo, ahora no es así, nadie quiere pensar.

- ¿Qué sugieres?

-Quiero llegar a otros países, otros idiomas, Europa, Hispanoamérica, diversificarnos, pero es un negocio de grandes envergadura y no contamos con el suficiente dinero para eso, ya sabes cual es la propuesta.

- Yo digo que no- la voz del dragón retumbo por toda la oficina.

- Es un buen negocio Edward, a mi me parece- la voz de Emmett surgió tímida entre todas

- No, no lo es Emmet, vulgaridad es lo que quieren, eso dijiste Billy, yo no voy a arriesgar casi tres billones de dólares en eso.

- Pero si en tecnología militar ¿no es así Edward?- Jacob Black habló, Bella veía sus manos tensarse y agarrar la silla- típico de ti...matar gente.

- Cállense los dos. Es un negocio arriesgado Billy, eres mi amigo, hemos pasado por mucho ambos- Carlisle se quedó mirando a los dos jóvenes- si vamos a hacer esto que sea paso por paso.

- Tu sabes amigo que es en sólo calidad de préstamo, yo quiero ser el dueño de la editorial, Edward no le interesa tener más en que ocuparse, todo será devuelto en menos de diez años. Si no es así, la editorial será vuestra, esa es mi garantía.

- ¡No!

- Jacob, ya está decidido.

- ¿Sin consultarme?

- Hijo es lo mejor, si Aro Volturi sigue como va, en menos de seis años tendremos que venderles a ellos esta compañía, y eso se hará sobre mi cadáver, Edward considéralo, si quieres hablar en términos de dinero, esos tres billones de dólares, en doce años serán casi diez.

- Si Edward, ya que eres un mercenario, piénsalo ¿qué te importan a ti los libros y la poesía?

Frente a la provocación de Jacob, Edward se paró dispuesto a romperle la cara, todos se asustaron, los abogados y los padres de ambos hombres quedaron petrificados_. _

_No, no, no, ¿acaso estamos en la época de las cavernas? por amor de Dios, ¡basta! ¡Basta ya!_ Bella no supo como, pero aquel pensamiento de basta, se materializo en su voz y grito:

-¡Basta ya! estamos en una reunión de negocios no en un concurso de meadas.

De pronto todos se quedaron mirándola _¿Yo dije eso? ¿Yo dije eso? estoy muerta_. Una risotada muy fuerte llegó de Emmett Cullen, estaba aburrido hasta el cansancio, pero aquello fue lo mejor de la mañana. La risa fue contagiosa, todos reían, menos Edward Cullen quien la miraba con ganas de matarla.

Bella quiso minimizar el comentario con una sonrisa, mientras que el rubor teñía su rostro _¡__que bonita! chica _pensó Jacob Black _¿qué hace trabajando con este idiota? apuesto que no ha sido capaz de valorarla, al igual que con mi Jessica, el gusto de él son putillas de tetas siliconudas, nunca aprecia lo que tiene enfrente... ¿porque se viste como mi abuela?_

- ¿Desean café?

- Claro Bella, tú café es maravilloso, vas a ver Billy, es una delicia.

Bella salió despavorida de esa oficina, si el no la despedía ese día, no pasaría mucho.

Sirvió el café para llevarlo a la oficina, temblaba como una hoja, su madre había hablado tras ese comentario _oh mamá no era el momento para ser salvaje, no era el momento._

Llevó los cafés a la oficina, los sirvió mientras que sentía la mirada de animal furioso de su jefe. De pronto sin más ni más Bella tropezó con una de las sillas y cayó frente a todos.

- Vaya ese si fue un buen espectáculo Swan- ese fue su comentario de venganza frente al hecho de que ella lo hubiese retado.

Pero Jacob la salvo del ridículo cuando de manera suave, la tomó de uno de los brazos y la levantó.

- ¿Se lastimó?

- No, gracias- ella tan sólo veía a la cosa esa de su jefe quien la veía por encima de sus lentes, burlándose.

- No se preocupe, todos nos caemos.

- Si, pero yo tengo una romance eterno con el suelo.

El hombre le sonrió intrigado, _tiene buen sentido del humor, síntoma de alguien inteligente._ .Bella pudo ver una hermosa fila de dientes blancos que iluminaban un muy atractivo rostro.

Todo terminó, los Black se fueron obteniendo la promesa que se pensaría el trato detenidamente.

Antes que Carlisle se fuera y viendo la reacción de su hijo frente a su secretaria le advirtió:

- Si la despides, yo iré a su casa y le rogaré que vuelva, es bueno ver que alguien en esta oficina tiene la cabeza bien puesta ¿que te proponías romperle la cara a Jacob?

- Eso era exactamente lo que quería.

- No tienes control, no eres razonable.

- No, no lo soy, si no fuera por ella yo habría sido muy feliz hoy.

- Y mi amistad con Billy hubiera terminado, así que si tocas un pelo de esa chica Edward te arrepentirás.

_¿Chica? ¿Que chica? ¿Patito feo Swan? aquella mujer de falda simplona ¿puede tener un sexo definido? ¡No! apuesto que es de esas mujeres que creen que el pene de un hombre es la comprobación de que somos animales involucionados._

Emmett se le acercó a Isabella, parecía como si viera un héroe del deporte.

- Lo que dijiste allá adentro fue de antología señorita Swan, no se, presiento que esto va a ser el comienzo de una muy larga amistad- le guiño un ojo - me gustan las chicas con agallas, mi Rosie encabeza la lista.

Alice prácticamente acuartelo a su hermano para que éste dejara que le celebraran el cumpleaños, no hubo disculpas ni peros posibles _si huyes Edward Cullen iré por tú sangre a cualquier lugar del planeta_, además, le hizo unos pucheros que lo hacían derretirse. Alice decoró su oficina con ayuda de las dos chicas, todas menos Lauren.

No estaban muy entusiasmadas con el evento, pues el carácter gruñón de su jefe no daba para más. Bella estaba aterrada, día con día se iba internando en el mundo íntimo de ese hombre.

A las siete de la mañana éste llegó como siempre, cuando fue recibido por la algarabía de toda su familia, le cantaron el cumpleaños feliz y le regalaron tonterías, pues los grandes regalos vendrían por la noche ¿_qué se le regala a un hombre que lo tiene todo_? se pregunto Isabella. Sin embargo sólo Esme y Alice sabían que no eran los regalos materiales los que de verdad importaban, le daba a Edward un poco de alegría y calor de hogar, pues desde hacía más de trece años éste eligió la soledad y de ese mundo nadie era capaz de traerlo. Alice lo quería de vuelta con todas sus fuerzas. Sus pequeñas manos estaban determinadas a rescatarlo de allí.

- Gracias Alice, es un lindo gesto- dijo él de manera no muy convencida, no quería nada, sólo quería emborracharse y dormir en su apartamento. No quería fiesta y alegría a su alrededor, no sabía como lidiar con ella, no sabía como lidiar con la ternura, ni con el afecto de nadie. Ese era un peso que todos le imponían. Amaba a su familia más que cualquier cosa, pero simplemente le era imposible demostrarlo.

- Invita a alguien para que vaya contigo...no se... tus secretarias.

- ¿Para qué?

- Ángela es tan dulce, siempre vive atemorizada contigo, Lauren ira aunque no la invitemos y la señorita Swan, debes acostumbrarte a que ella ocupa el lugar de Cathy, ella siempre tenía un regalo para ti. Apuesto que ella te llamará hoy.

- Cathy es mi amiga, Swan es mi secretaría y así la quiero mantener.

En la noche Esme preparó su comida favorita, estaba deseosa de que el tocara el piano, pero como siempre se negaba.

- No luches cariño, no lo volverá a tocar.

- Puedo intentarlo.

-Simplemente no quiere, déjalo así.

Se rezago de la celebración, trataba de fingir algún entusiasmo pero estaba aburrido y furioso.

- Edward apaga las velas del pastel y pide un deseo.

-¿Qué? por amor de Dios Alice, no quiero pedir nada, yo no creo en nada de esto _un día pedí por salvar una vida y ella murió, así que no._

- Si no lo haces te estrangulo Edward, ella se esforzó por hacerte esta fiesta, ten la decencia al menos de fingir- escuchó la voz de Jasper por detrás de su espalda.

Con desgano se acercó al pastel y sopló las velas, no pidió nada. De una manera u otra Esme y Alice presintieron la sombra oscura de la displicencia.

Estaba furioso. Ella no había vuelto a sus sueños, se acostumbró a ellos, de una manera u otra era casi feliz cuando la escuchaba reír, hablar en susurros, gemir. Sentía nostalgia cuando estaba despierto, si tan sólo pudiera retener, el olor, el tacto y el sabor. Tan sólo existía el concepto vació de ella en su mente. _Vuelve, regresa, un día, una noche, sólo quiero eso, no pido más. Aunque sea tú sombra, aunque no existas en la realidad, me contento con tú imagen en mis sueños, no quiero este vació, no deseo estas noches lejos de ti, ¿cómo puedo estar tan demente? anhelando soñar con algo tan tormentoso, parezco un niño soñando con unicornios, estoy sediento, soy un idiota, estoy tan cansado, quiero descansar de todo, quiero descansar de mi. Si pudiera conocerte, soñar contigo se ha vuelto una pesadilla, no te tengo, es una pesadilla, pero es lo único que me das, vuelve, necesito la fiebre, necesito el ardor, quisiera tener de nuevo catorce años y sentir que soy humano, que puedo dar algo, que me puedo entregar a alguien, no a un sueño, no a una locura, quiero hablar contigo y que me contestes. Si soy yo quien produce estos sueños, porque mi deseo de ellos no es suficiente para que tú regreses ¿Donde diablos estas? porque estas tan lejos y no me permites tocarte, mierda, en este momento odio mi mente y te odio a ti porque no existes, sólo soy un cretino aspirando a mirar el sol de frente, idiota, bastardo, iluso, ridículo, cursi ¿qué mas soy yo? veintiocho años y estoy hablando como una niñita, oh si Cullen, ¡cuidado! te va a crecer una vagina...¿qué me queda? nada, noches solo, ocupándome de mi verga hambrienta y esperando a dormir ¿puedo ser más patético? debería pagar una puta, taparle la cara y hacer que con voz fingida diga: baby, hazlo, baby, ven por mi, adentro, profundo...sería repugnante, no serías tú, puta mente, puta, loca mente, mejor tómate un trago y trata de sobrevivir, es lo único que te queda._

_._

_._

-Swan.

- Señor.

Él ni siquiera la miraba, tenía grandes ojeras púrpuras, _¿acaso no ha dormido_? Los últimos dos días no era ni siquiera él. Edward asno, estúpido Cullen, no estaba interesado en nada, no le había gritado a Ángela, ni hizo un comentario terrible a Lauren, no comía bien, pues ella se encargaba de pedir su almuerzo y siempre lo encontraba intacto. El se encerraba todo el día, no atendía llamadas de nadie, cuando le dijo no a su hermana Alice. Bella se preocupo _¿qué te importa? ¿Qué te importa que no coma? ¿Qué te importa si no esta durmiendo?_ Pero si lo hacía, este Edward no le gustaba, no le gustaba ningún Edward era la verdad, pero este niño perdido era turbador e inquietante, era aquella imagen que Cathy le había pintado un día _"detrás de esa mascara de hierro, hay algo más Bella, algo profundo, si alguna vez él te muestra eso, calla, no le gusta que nadie miré esa parte, no le gusta que alguien sepa que hay un ser humano ahí, si se da cuenta que sabes él te destrozará de un zarpazo, actúa igual, quizás algún día se sienta cómodo y te permita ver eso" _ No, definitivamente este Edward no le gustaba ¿porqué? Por que de una manera que ella no entendía simpatizaba con él, no, no, no, al día siguiente volvería a ser el maldito de siempre y ella estaría decepcionada creyendo que él era más que una máquina.

- Arregle una maleta, compré unos tiquetes de avión para usted, reserve dos habitaciones en el hotel Venetian, nos vamos a las Vegas.

Bella trato de no parecer asustada.

- ¿Las Vegas señor Cullen?

- Hay una convención sobre nuevas tecnologías, necesito ir, usted irá conmigo.

- ¿Es necesario señor?

- ¿Algún problemas Swan?

-No, ninguno señor.

.

.

-¿Las Vegas? Carajo Isa eso es fantástico- Peter gritaba en su apartamento, últimamente compartían grandes sesiones de películas terribles, las favoritas de Peter, amante de actrices que parecían tan moralmente correctas que aburrían esperando el amor perfecto, ya había tenido suficiente de Sandra Bullock y Julia Robert por el resto de su vida, pero a Peter le encantaban y ella disfrutaba de la amistad de él.

- Grita más duro Peter, en California no te escucharon.

- ¿Vas a viajar con ese Apolo? ¿A las Vegas?

- No, el viaja en su avión privado, yo me voy en comercial.

- Pero en primera clase.

- Claro, él no permitiría que "su asistente personal" viaje en clase económica, eso no va con su imagen.

- Bella te envidio, quiero ser tú.

- Por favor Peter.

-No, nada, niña, vas a disfrutar, no me importa cómo, y vas a hacerlo por mi, saldrás, iras a los casinos, tomaras fotos, apostaras algún dinero, no mucho, pero lo importante es que lo intentes, Isa, vive, suéltate el cabello, sal al aire libre, saca esa gata que vive en tú interior ¿como es la teoría de la hermana fea de cenicienta que me contaste una vez? ella quiere salir, dale la oportunidad...Isa ¡literatura! ¡Literatura! es mucho más que una biblioteca. Por favor, Isa, llévate dos pares de tus hermosos zapatos, camina con ellos, dale la oportunidad a tu ninfa interior, sal a la multitud y deja que ella te salude.

Bella sonreía.

- Mírate Peter, y después dices que soy yo la escritora.

- No Isa, estoy emocionado, vamos Isa, vamos Isa- Peter empezó a hacer aquella voz que el hacía para darle ánimos y empujarla a hacer cosas- vamos Isa, ¿la oyes? es la multitud que te aclama.

- ¿Quien cuidara a Darcy?

- Carlo y yo - Darcy estaba agazapado en su cuartel general, es decir en el sofá, miraba a Peter con esa mirada siniestra y disconforme con que miran los gatos aquello que no les gusta- Ese animal es un Otelo.

- Me ama.

- Dios Bella, esta obsesionado contigo, amiga tú provocas terribles pasiones.

Ambos soltaron la carcajada. Fue así como Peter se apoderó de su guardarropa y le hizo sacar aquella ropa que habían comprado en navidad, sobre todo los zapatos, los Blanick y los Ferragamo rojos.

Para Isabella tomar la decisión de viajar con Edward Cullen a las Vegas fue la manera casi inconsciente de no renunciar al trabajo. A pesar de la promesa hecha a Cathy y sobre todo a Thom que aprovecharía cada cosa buena que ese trabajo le traería, no era capaz de soportar la presión de estar allí, era como si cada día sentarse en ese escritorio, atender teléfonos, mensajes, leer papeles, estar pendiente de cada una de las miles de cosas que debía hacer la alejaban de su propósito inicial, los libros y la docencia, se sentía casi atrapada en un mundo burócrata y aislante. Al menos al principio tenía al matrimonio Ford, pero ninguno de ellos estaba ya, y Stella estaba demasiado ocupada con su trabajo y su hijo; además porque el puesto de ser asistente personal del todo poderoso le daba a ella una sensación de incomunicación con los demás, seguramente Cathy debía de sentir lo mismo.

Quería irse, huir, estaba ansiosa de correr, de caminar, de no tener horarios, de dormir hasta tarde, de sentirse realmente libre. Veía a su madre, quien nunca pudo mantener un trabajo más de dos años, ya que cuando empezaba a sentirse atada a un lugar, Renée se iba, le aterraba sentirse estancada y confinada a una rutina. Llegó a comprender a su madre, ella también sentía lo mismo. Durante años llegó a juzgarla, pensó que esa naturaleza adolescente y libertaría de su madre había sido la culpable de que su matrimonio con Charlie no funcionara, pensó que ella era egoísta, ahora sabía que en parte no era así, Renée tenía un espíritu demasiado amplio para estar en Forks, para estar esperando sentada a que Charlie llegara, a sus domingos de pesca y de fútbol, no, su madre era anárquica e indomable y ella en ese momento la envidiaba. Ahora, se encontraba empacando y era como si estuviera guardando sus sueños y aplazándolos.

.

.

Las Vegas es una ciudad enorme, le encandilaron las luces de neón, todo parecía tan extravagante y vivaz. Quería disfrutar de estar allí, en algún momento se le escaparía al ogro y caminaría por la ciudad. Escuchaba a Peter detrás de su cabeza diciéndole que dejara salir su ninfa interna y gritara en pleno centro ¡estoy aquí! ¿Por qué no? Estaba harta de ser tan tímida y esperar que en algún momento su oportunidad de ser un poquito loca se presentara, si la chica de diecisiete que un día fue la viera seguramente le sacaría la lengua y le diría ¡vamos no seas miedosa!

Edward se hospedó en la suite presidencial, ella personalmente inspecciono que el lugar fuera como el lo quería, se sorprendió al saber que él no era tan exigente como ella creía, tan sólo quería una buena cama, un buen baño con Jacuzzi y una comida regular. Comía tan poco en esos días, hasta ella lo había notado.

Cuando él llego la sentó frente a él y le dio un millón de instrucciones y le ordenó mil llamada por hacer.

- ¿Es la primera vez en la Vegas Swan?

- Si señor.

- Es una ciudad ruidosa, me encandilan las luces, la algarabía es constante.

- ¿No le gusta?

- No.

Era la primera conversación medio intima que había tenido en casi un año de trabajo.

- No tenía que venir señor, hubiera mandado a su hermano.

- Se sorprendería Swan la miles de cosas que no he querido hacer en mi vida y sin embargo las he hecho.

_Dios esta hablándome ¿qué digo?, eres estudiante de literatura y te faltan palabras, maravilloso Bella._

Bella no sabía que el mismo Edward estaba sorprendido con semejante confesión, últimamente su sistema de defensa estaba fallando y se encontraba a punto de decir cosas que no le había dicho a nadie, ¿pero a Swan? ¿Qué demonios ocurría? Como un guerrero medieval, se puso su coraza y volvió de nuevo a ser el indiferente señor de hielo que siempre era.

- Tenemos una reunión dentro de dos horas, la espero para que nos vayamos juntos ¿contrató el chofer y el auto que le pedí?

- Si señor.

- Bien, ahora déjeme solo.

El compartir el auto con él fue terrible, nunca había estado tan cerca, su olor en pleno la tenía turbada, su aislamiento del mundo la tenía intrigada, en ese momento su temperamento literario surgió de ella y de un momento a otro se _preguntó ¿Por qué no eres feliz? ¿Por qué estás tan triste? ¡Carajo! ¡No! No sientas pesar, él es Edward corazón de piedra Cullen._

La reunión se extendió casi toda la mañana y ya Bella estaba agotada pero sorprendida, él manejaba todos los temas y argumentos, era bueno en todo, nada se le escapaba era sorprendente; a pesar de que aquel hombre no le caía bien, no podía dejar de sorprenderse de lo astuto e inteligente que era.

Cuando el almuerzo llegó, él ni siquiera lo probó, parecía asqueado de todo. Una extraña sensación llegó al alma de Bella, quería consolarlo, tocar su cabello y decirle _Hey todo estará bien, de verdad, déjalo pasar_ decirle lo que su madre le _decía "baby el mundo es terrible a veces, parece que te ataca todo el tiempo, hay que dejar que el huracán pase por tú lado, cerrar los ojos, escuchar el sonido del viento y decir todo esta bien, todo tiene una razón de ser, cada cosa violenta siempre trae un cambio, espera que llegue, casi siempre tras de éste viene una sorpresa, no te asustes baby, lo mejor esta por venir, no hay que dejarse vencer" _ Oh si ese día quería tocar su cabello y dejarse invadir por su olor.

Todo ese día sintió un extraño dejo de melancolía y ese hombre se la producía.

Eran las siete de la noche y Bella estaba sentada frente a su maleta, Peter gritaba en su cabeza vamos _Isa, vamos Isa, vamos Isa, sal, camina, disfruta, respira la hermana de cenicienta quiere bailar_. Fue así que se vio frente al espejo, vestida con unos vaqueros súper apretados _Peter no podré ni caminar con esto ¿cómo pude aceptar que lo empacaras?_ Pero era mejor que aquel cinturón que decía ser falda, una hermosa camisa de satén rojo que acompañó con sus bellísimos zapatos. Se soltó su cabello que le llegaba casi a la cintura ¿_desde cuando lo tengo tan largo_? Sus rizos caían graciosamente y olía a su shampoo de fresas; hacía meses que no se maquillaba y lo hizo, no de manera escandalosa cosa que le hubiera fascinado a su amigo Peter, pero tampoco de manera como si no lo estuviera. Se veía hermosa, de nuevo vino a ella el ego de niña linda de su pueblo, nunca lo negó, no era hipócrita, era preciosa como un hada, se sentía magnífica. ¿Cómo era capaz de ocultarse tan bien en aquellos trajes de aburrida secretaria? Fácil, guardaba su belleza de manera conciente. No quería ser vista. Como un camaleón cambiaba de color, ella simplemente daba la orden a su cuerpo y una sombra de simpleza la cubría.

Empacó quinientos dólares y salió a la aventura.

Miró tímidamente los pasillos del hotel. Camino lentamente, estaba pendiente de quien la viera. Entró al ascensor donde un hombre de mediana edad se quedó mirándola, Bella tuvo la impresión de que le estaba viendo el trasero, cuando salió de allí escuchó un chiflido y escucho _¡Nena a eso llamo moverse bien!_ Se sonrojó como nunca lo había hecho, quiso devolverse, pero de nuevo la urraca molesta de Peter le gritó _ ¡no te atrevas Isabella Swan!_

El hotel Venettian era un sueño, decían que no había necesidad de ir a la real Venecia, porque allí estaba todo, durante dos horas camino por todo el lugar y si tenía suerte se aventuraría fuera de el. Muchos hombres la miraban y estaba aterrorizada ¿Cómo fuera que hubiese llevado la mini? Seguramente esto era lo que se sentía ser hermosa, la absoluta validación dada por el mundo exterior. El concepto real se le escapó en Forks, pero aquí era diferente; seguramente Rosalie Hale sabía cual era su poder, algo tremendamente femenino y vanidoso se movió en su interior.

No era tan aventurera como para ir a los casinos y apostar, no tenía ni la menor idea de hacerlo, lo más que pudo fue ir hacia las maquinitas, donde perdió cincuenta dólares en menos de dos minutos, al instante se aburrió. _¿Qué haré? ¿Será que me atrevo?_ _Como en las películas, un bar, tengo casi veintidós años y nunca he entrado en un bar…sólo en aquella ocasión cuando con James… ¡Dios! no pienses en él en este momento. __Charlie me matarías, que emoción, nunca me he emborrachado, con James tome algunas cervezas, pero nada elegante, pediré un Martini como en una película de James Bond, Swan, Isabella Swan…o un margarita, eso suena lindo._

Se sentó en la barra ¡Hurra! Gritó su ninfa interna ¡soy una chica grande!

Se tomó un Martini seco, tosió, era demasiado fuerte, después pidió un margarita, delicioso, sentía cosquillas en su nariz C_aray me voy a emborrachar_. De pronto un hombre rubio se le acercó, no le gusto para nada la mirada de él sobre ella, era repugnante.

- ¿Estás sola?

- No.

- Mientes, te he observado casi durante media hora y nadie esta contigo – el hombre toco su cabello- que belleza, es raro que lo uses natural.

- Mi novio, me está esperando, no le gustará verme con otro.

- Vamos no mientas.

No sabía porque pero los ojos azules de aquel hombre la asustaron, eran como los de James.

Se quiso parar, pero el hombre la retuvo del brazo.

- No te hagas de rogar, que aunque no tengas apariencia de buscona, ustedes son las peores, con aires de grandes damas ¿Cuánto cobras?

- ¿Qué? No soy una prostituta

- Deja la chica tranquila idiota, ¿acaso no escuchaste que no quiere irse contigo?

Isabella conocía esa voz, volteó y allí lo vio Edward Cullen, enorme, borracho y violento.

- No te metas imbecil.

- Quieres que te rompa la cara frente a todos. No duraras ni medio segundo.

Se veía tan peligroso, no tenía su ropa formal, unos vaqueros, una chaqueta y una simple camiseta de gap. El hombre se alejó, la sola estatura era asustadora.

- ¿Te hizo daño?

- No- ahora si estaba aterrada Edward valiente Cullen.

Él le sonrió, su perfume se mezclaba con el olor dulzón del licor. Hacía más de dos horas se ocultaba en ese bar, bebiendo, estaba casi en los límites de la embriaguez.

Había sido un día insoportable, fingir todo el tiempo, hubo un momento en que lo único que quería hacer era huir. Esperó la noche para salir a embotar los sentidos con el alcohol, cuando todo terminó se quito su disfraz de todopoderoso y se metió en el bar a beber como loco.

La vio llegar al bar, la chica más linda que había visto en su vida, sus cabellos flotaban, su cuerpo se contoneaba y tenía los zapatos más sexys que una mujer puede tener, parecía una muñequita de porcelana, inmediatamente se puso duro como la roca, hasta casi dolerle _¿hace cuanto no estabas excitado Cullen por una mujer?_ Que cosita tan maravillosa Pero había algo en la chica que lo ponía incomodo, un aire de niñez, una delicadeza de movimientos, una especie de timidez. Casi muere de risa cuando la vio tomarse el trago, _no sabe beber, es su primera vez_ cuando ella tosió y se sofoco por el Martini fue muy gracioso, ella miró a los lados y él observo el gesto más enloquecedor y erótico: se mordió los labios; respiró y se trago su deseo. El Edward que abordaba una mujer hasta casi tragársela viva no estaba allí, tenía la impresión que si se le acercaba la quebraría en dos.

Cuando el hombre rubio se le acercó, no le gusto, ese hombre era él, sin escrúpulos ni remordimientos, se asqueó de verse a sí mismo reflejado en aquel tipo. La chica no era una cualquiera de eso estaba seguro. Cuando el tipo la agarró del brazo, él vio el dolor en su rostro y su terror. Se paró de inmediato, pero se tambaleó _Diablos estoy borracho._

El hombre se fue, la chica estaba paralizada _¿y si piensa que soy como él? No, yo soy peor. Cullen es hora de que te portes como un caballero ¡Carajo! Todo me da vueltas._

- No debes salir sola, esta ciudad es peligrosa, a tú novio no le va a gustar.

- No hay novio, mentí.

Edward _sonrió no hay novio, porque si lo tuviera yo lo golpearía por dejar este bombón solo._

- ¿Qué hace una chica tan sola en esta ciudad?

- Trabajo _no me reconoce, no sabe quien soy._

- ¿En que trabajas?

Miente Swan, miente.

- Trabajo para uno de los gerentes de este hotel.

- ¿Te gusta tú trabajo?

- Algunas veces, mi jefe es un asno.

- Seguramente un idiota que se cree el dueño del mundo.

- Lo has descrito a la perfección- no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Yo los conozco, no creas, no son tan inteligentes como parecen- se limpió las manos con su chaqueta, parecía un adolescente sudoroso frente a su primera cita, sin embargo no intentó darle la mano- Edward Anthony Masen

_¿Anthony Masen? _

- Marie Dwyer – utilizó el apellido de su padrastro, de una manera se sentía más libre así.

- Bello nombre.

_Me ha visto durante un año, un año y no me reconoce, ni siquiera sabe mi primer nombre, patito feo Swan ¿se te hace conocido?_

- Me tengo que ir Edward, buenas noches- era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre frente a él.

No, no podía dejarla ir, sólo quería conversar, sólo eso, aunque estuviera más encendido que una chimenea, sólo quiero charlar, sólo eso.

- ¡No! Por favor, no voy a intentar nada, te lo prometo, si, discúlpame estoy borracho, pero soy inofensivo, al menos contigo lo seré, palabra de Boy Scout- sonrió, la sonrisa más bella del mundo sonríe para mi, _Dios el mundo se va a detener._

- Está bien.

Se sentaron en un apartado del bar _Peter morirías_.

La charla empezó muy tímidamente.

-¿Hace cuanto vives en las Vegas?

- Dos años.

- ¿Te gusta la ciudad?

- Me acostumbro, las grandes ciudades son atemorizantes.

- Si, lo son. Yo vivo en Nueva York y a veces es sofocante, mucho ruido y autos, a veces quisiera que todos se callaran.

_Mierda ¿yo dije eso? Mejor deja de beber Cullen._

- ¿En que trabajas?

_Gracias a Dios que no lee People._

-Yo soy como tú jefe, un idiota que piensa que es el dueño del mundo.

_¿Yo dije eso?_

_¿Él dijo eso?_

- ¿No es bueno ser el patrón?

- Marie eso suena como si yo fuera el jefe de la mafia, "patrón".

- ¿No lo disfrutas?

- A veces lo odio.

- Viajar, dinero, poder, mujeres.

- Llega un momento en que tienes eso por muchos años y te asqueas.

_Tengo frente a mí a este hombre, no me conoce y me esta diciendo todo esto, debo estar soñando o él está muy ebrio._

- Eres hermoso _si finalmente se lo dije y ¿que? Mañana no se acordará de nada_- eres hermoso, las chicas deben morir por ti.

- ¿Crees que soy hermoso?, gracias – estaba acostumbrado a oírlo, pero siempre eran palabras vacías cargadas de una carnalidad vulgar que no le gustaba, pero la chica lo piropeaba, le agrado – hace tiempo que no tengo una relación seria, no te rías, es verdad, te sorprendería que hoy día la relación más intima que tengo es con mi secretaria y ella me odia.

_No, no te odio…no me eres simpático, al menos si fueras un poco más calido, como ahora, pero eres frío como el hielo._

- Seguramente que no te odia, apuesto que te portas como un tonto a veces, mi jefe lo hace todo el tiempo.

- No, me detesta y no la culpo, si, efectivamente soy un idiota.

Bella estaba incomoda.

-Me tengo que ir.

- ¿Dije algo malo?

Se veía tan solo y vulnerable, tan alto, tan fuerte, tan bello, tan arrogante, tan triste.

-No es que...

- Una hora, una hora, acompáñame, parece que no he hablado con una persona real por años.

Bella se volvió a acomodar en su silla, él se tambaleaba.

- Eres hermosa, apuesto a que estas acostumbrada a que te lo digan todos los días.

- No, no me lo dicen todos los días.

- Pues son unos estúpidos ciegos, yo te lo diría todos los días.

Ella se sonrojo y de nuevo empezó a morderse los labios.

- No hagas eso nena, te muerdes la boca e inmediatamente quiero besarla, son mis labios los que deberían estar allí, mordiéndote.

_Niño Jesús, ¿Qué dijo?_

- Estoy loco aquí, no quiero ser un patán, pero eres…no hay palabras.

- Estás borracho.

- Como una cuba nena, pero no miento, te dije que no voy a intentar nada, pero no puedo mentir, me estas enloqueciendo- se acercó a ella- quiero ser un caballero, en verdad, pero me provocas cosas que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Yo, yo no te voy a tocar, pero permíteme disfrutar un poquito…estoy hablando contigo, hablando con alguien en muchos años ¿sabes cuantos idiomas conozco? Seis ¡seis! Y nunca me he podido comunicar con nadie y estoy aquí- señaló ese espacio, pequeño espacio que los separaba entre su pecho y el de ella- aquí comunicándome contigo, borracho, idiota, diciéndote que estoy excitado como un niño de quince, no he podido quitarte los ojos de encima desde que te vi, tus zapatos son bellos y en ti son una obra de arte, tienes piel de porcelana, quiero acariciarla, tu cabello es glorioso, fantaseo meter mis manos entre ellos, tu boca es…te la muerdes y me pongo nervioso y hueles tan exquisito…dame eso Marie, dame eso, tiempo, minutos, dame la amabilidad de los extraños, lo necesito, nada más…nada más.

_Este es Edward Cullen, ¿aquel del que me hablo Cathy? ¿Este es?_

Hablaron de cosas intrascendentes, gustos por la comida, deportes…el clima, parecían dos chicos en su primera cita: La borrachera de él le hacia decir a veces tonterías, se perdía entre las brumas del alcohol, pero algunas veces soltaba perlas sobre sí mismo, era como si no se diera cuenta.

_¿Has sentido Marie que en medio de una multitud estas más solo que nunca?_

_La gente miente todo el tiempo, parece que es la única manera de sobrevivir._

_Todos hablan y hablan, pero ninguno tiene una conversación, es demasiado atemorizante ¿sabes? La intimidad de las palabras._

_Me gusta caminar, pero cada día lo hago menos, estoy atrapado en una oficina._

_Eres hermosa y escuchas, escuchas, eso es algo exótico para mí_.

Bella no sabía que decir, lo miraba y sonreía con turbación, estaba pendiente de mirar el movimiento nervioso de sus manos en su cabello, de que sonreía con ese aire arrogante y niño que solía tener, sentía como la desnudaba con los ojos y sin embargo parecía sentir vergüenza e inmediatamente huía la mirada hacia otro lado.

- No bebas más.

- Shiiii no me regañes nena, en muchos años no me había sentido tan cómodo, tienes magia. Cuéntame todo de ti, es tú oportunidad, quizás mañana no me acuerde de nada, ¿un secreto? ¿Un amor? ¿Tienes algún esqueleto guardado en tú armario?

- Tengo muchos.

- ¿Amores? Me siento celoso- la miró directamente a los ojos.

- Secretos.

- Todos los tenemos, los quiero saber todos, no debe haber secretos entre tú y yo, no esta noche.

- ¿Me contaras los tuyos Edward?

- Los míos son sucios y desagradables.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que los míos no lo son?

- No con esa cara de muñeca, debes ser pura como la nieve.

- No lo soy, ¿sabes? A veces me harta que todos crean que soy buena, yo tengo mis mundos oscuros, fantasmas, monstruos rondando mi cabeza.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente _quiero tocarla, déjame tocarte, sólo una vez_. Con delicadeza se acercó y toco su mano, la misma energía que saltó aquella vez en el ascensor volvió a aparecer.

- ¿Lo sentiste Marie? ¿Sentiste eso?

- Si.

- Somos tú y yo.

Bella se levantó impulsivamente de la silla, su ninfa interna estaba aterrada y la hermanastra excitada _oh si querida princesa, yo también puedo hacer que el príncipe desee mi toque._

- Adiós, fue un gusto conocerte.

Él se paró, pero el alcohol en su cuerpo le jugo una mala pasada y se cayó. Sintió vergüenza de sí mismo.

- Soy un idiota, perdóname nena, soy un bruto.

Lo vio allí en el suelo, frente a ella. Se veía tan tonto, bello y vulnerable.

- Vamos Edward te llevaré a tu habitación.

-No, no, no responderé nena bonita, eres una tentación para mí, talvez si te llevo allí no querré que salgas jamás.

- Quizás pueda confiar en ti.

- No, no lo hagas, soy malvado.

Pero ella lo ayudó a levantarse, puso uno de sus brazos en sus hombros y el agarró su cintura, llevó su nariz a su cabello ese olor, yo conozco ese olor.

Lo llevó a su habitación, le dolía su cuerpo por el peso de ese hombre tan alto, por su cercanía eléctrica, su olor; en aquel extraño abrazo estaba fundida a él.

La cama estaba muy lejana y el alcohol prácticamente había obnubilado sus sentidos, de pronto el se soltó de su cuerpo y estrello su boca contra la de ella; Bella no sabía que hacer _está tratando de besarme Dios, Dios, Dios ¿Qué hago?_ su ninfa sonreía, la hermanastra daba vueltas locas por el salón blanco y sacaba la lengua en furiosa venganza contra la insulsa de su hermana _santa cachucha "no pienses Bella, no pienses, él es hermoso, es hermoso"_ Abrió su boca y dejó que él deslizara su lengua dentro de su boca.

-Sabes delicioso- dijo él y volvió a atacarla, la aplastó contra la pared, el beso era mordelón, juguetón y obsceno ¡señor! estúpidas princesas ¿con que este es el secreto? Besos que parecen sexo en la boca. Dio gracias a James que le había enseñado el arte de besar, porque ella correspondió igual a aquel beso, las dos lenguas bailaban, la saliva se entremezclaba, segundo a segundo el beso se volvió salvaje _estoy loca, me siento húmeda, mis bragas bailan, si no me voy de aquí terminaré desnuda en su cama_.

-¡No! Déjame ir.

-Te lo dije, no te dejaré salir de aquí.

Aún así ella se soltó, pero el fue más fuerte, agarró su mano, pero no con violencia, era un agarré tierno e invitador, la llevó a la cama, se tumbo sobre su espalda y la arrastró con él. Bella sin pensarlo se sentó sobre su cintura, pudo sentir su erección, estaba tan excitada que seguramente su ropa interior nadaba entre el aceite lubrico de su sexo. El beso era tan salvaje que debían separarse para poder respirar, pero cada bocanada de aire era doloroso pues sus bocas se necesitaban como si de ello dependiera la vida. Él la tomo de sus cabellos y dijo:

-Mierda nena, tu boca es un pecado, no me puedo imaginar como será encima de todo mi cuerpo, creo que me voy a correr, te quiero coger tan duro hasta que te olvides del mundo.

En la vida conciente y decente de toda mujer que un hombre diga eso suena chocante y vulgar, pero es aquel momento donde la perra interna emerge en cada una, hay palabras que encienden el fuego y sale la pantera. Bella era virgen, pero no inocente, había leído más libros eróticos que cualquiera y sabía que aquella boca sucia era el preludio de algo glorioso.

-¿Dónde quieres mi boca baby?- lo dijo. _Lo dije, salvaje, el río Nilo ha salido de su cauce._

- En mi, sobre mi, alrededor de mi.

_Carajo, ¿puede haber algo más bello que esto? Y él dijo eso ¿quiere mi boca sobre su...? Oh Ali baba este hombre si sabe como abrir mi sésamo_.

Las manos de Edward estaban desesperadas_ es ella, es ella, es ella, que no sea un sueño, huele como ella, ahora lo sé, reconozco su olor, su tacto, su boca, puedo hasta sentir el perfume de su excitación, quiero mi lengua en su concha, deslizarme alrededor de su vulva, quiero estar dentro de ella, maldición estoy tan borracho ¡maldito vodka!._ Saco su blusa de satén que estaba atrapada en la cinturilla del pantalón de ella y la liberó, metió su mano y tocó su vientre _es tan suave, tan suave es ella, es ella…_ lentamente fue hacia arriba, Bella se asustó ¿_hacia donde quiere ir? Me esta tocando, quiere ir hacia mi sostén, debo detenerlo, lo odias Bella, mañana no se acordara de ti, no se acordará ¿¡queeeee?_ Era demasiado tarde, la había desnudado de la cintura para arriba y ella no se había dado cuenta, estaba demasiado embebida en esa boca loca. Empezó a tocar su pezón derecho y le dio un leve pellizco que la hizo gritar de placer, pero volvió a ser suave y con uno de sus dedos empezó hacer pequeños círculos alrededor de su aureola, y al mismo tiempo su lengua imitaba los mismos movimientos, suave, lento, volvió a pellizcar y a arremeter violento con su lengua, de nuevo círculos, lento suave, _mi dulce, tonta, inocente hermanastra interna, disfruta… ¡carajo! Es una puta, quiere más duro y más fuerte, no, no, no, mañana no se acordará de ti ¡Oh Dios! _Con la fuerza de su brazo la acercó más a su erección y empezaron a mecerse, la fricción era insoportable_, voy a tener un orgasmo con la mitad de mi ropa puesta y él ni siquiera esta desnudo._ Estaba sudando, gimiendo en su boca, el hacía sonidos hermosos, su aliento, su saliva, sus besos feroces, estaba perdiendo el sentido, ella también correspondió agarrando su hermoso cabello _¡finalmente! tres años y por fin puedo tocarlo_; como venganza a su lengua de serpiente, Bella acometió contra él e imito su beso copulador, gimió _oh baby un segundo más y soy suya, quiero estar desnuda contigo dentro de mi _de pronto una voz del pasado le grito al oído _no eres mujer, eres una mosca muerta insignificante…él esta borracho, maldita idiota, sólo borracho se fijará en ti patito feo Swan _fue como si una fuerza la jalara desde atrás Bella se paró.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?

- No, no, no nena vuelve…estoy ¡diablos! ¡Diablos!- no podía pararse, el alcohol había ganado a pesar de su erección furiosa. Frustrado recostó su cabeza sobre la almohada - demasiado bueno para ser real, un segundo más, un segundo más- su respiración se fue volviendo más pausada y regular- no eres real, te vas, ya te vas, no te vayas, te ne-ce-si-to nena yo…- y se quedo dormido.

Bella lo observaba, esa era ella, ella. Saboreaba su boca, nunca había sido besada de esa manera, tocada de esa forma, estaba caliente, húmeda y triste. Su corazón palpitaba a millón al igual que su sexo. Se miró al espejo, tenía los labios hinchados, su cabello era un caos, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus senos erectos _¡malditos zapatos! ¡Estúpido cabello! ¡Mierda río Nilo! ¡Idiotas príncipes con bocas tan follables! __Cretina niña, leyendo historias de amor_.

Dormía y parecía tan pacifico, no era ese hombre arrogante y bestial que le había hecho la vida imposible durante esos meses, no, era ese hombre que casi le provoca un clímax, era ese niño que dormía y agarraba la almohada con fiereza. Se le acercó una última vez, una vez más respiro su aliento dulzón y anisado, aspiró fuertemente, él se agito y dijo algo ininteligible, le arregló un mechón de su cabello, le dio un beso fantasma y se fue.

Llegó a su habitación, se desnudo, fue al baño y se metió en la ducha fría _mañana, mañana, volveré a disfrazarme de Swan y él no volverá a tocarme, ni mi piel, ni mi alma, ni mi corazón ¡no volverá a tocarme!_ El agua se confundía con sus lágrimas. La ninfa y la hermanastra se ocultaban en un calabozo mientras que la multitud las abucheaba. _Tonta, tonta, nunca un hombre como Edward Cullen se fijaría en ti, ¿Aún crees que eres digna de una pasión romántica? ¡Despierta niña! ¡Despierta!_

A la mañana siguiente Edward Cullen como loco la buscaba por todo el hotel Ella fue real, fue real ¿Dónde demonios estas?

**Aquí es donde la historia realmente comienza la obsesión, chicas.**

.

**AMAME O DEJAME dejar comentarios es casi tan bueno como si Edward Cullen te desnudara en su habitación y te diera besos profundos.**


	9. Chapter 9 El señor del dolor

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer, yo sólo me divierto, y no saben cuanto.**_

_**Un especial agradecimiento a: Ximena, sophia18, Monita, Robsten-Patinson Cullen, Moni, a Maitye, y mis fieles chicas hippielucy y Tania Solis. A todas gracias. También a esas cientos de personas que me leen en silencio, le agradezco, ojala se diviertan tanto como yo lo hago.**_

_**Este capitulo es una montaña rusa, pasará de todo, bueno casi de todo, no se arrepentirán. **_

_**Nos leemos al final**_

**EL LÍMITE DEL CAOS**

**EL SEÑOR DEL DOLOR.**

La semanas posteriores habían sido para Edward y Bella un verdadero infierno. El infierno del deseo para Bella y el infierno de la desolación y la desesperanza para Edward.

Durante todas esas semanas Bella había soñado con él, con su boca, con sus dedos tocando sus pezones, con la dureza de su cuerpo caliente contra ella. ¿Esto era el deseo? Se preguntaba, porque con James ¡nunca! ¡nunca! fue así.

Ahora después de tres años ya sabía con certeza el porque no fue capaz de acostarse con él, éste no le había producido el hambre voraz y sin control que Edward Cullen le producía, y ¡maldición! Lo odiaba con todas las fuerzas, ¡él no tenía derecho! ¡No lo tenía! Invadir sus noches de semejante manera. Ese hombre insufrible y bello la tenía fuera de control.

En las noches en medio de la locura del deseo, pensó en seducirlo, en soltar su cabello, quitarse el disfraz y sin más ni más, entrar en la oficina y gritarle _cógeme, fóllame contra el piso_ ¡Dios eso no era digno de una chica estudiante de literatura! semejantes palabras tan soeces, pero eso era lo que el le producía.

Quería morderlo, agarrar su cabello, besarlo desesperadamente por todo su cuerpo, hacer cosas que en su vida nunca se hubiera imaginado hacer con un hombre. La hermanastra y su ninfa, tenían una libido muy porno. Se vio frente a su ropa decidiendo qué se pondría para rogarle a ese hombre que terminara con lo que empezó en las Vegas ¡seducirlo! ¡Atacarlo!, ponerle sus tacones puntilla en su pecho y decirle _muéstrame que puedes hacer. _

Las palabra de James _frígida mosca muerta _retumbaban en sus oídos, ella nunca sería mujer para un hombre como Edward Cullen, no, no, no lo era. Él estaba acostumbrado a otras mujeres, más bellas, más sofisticadas…más expertas. Tonta, tonta Bella ¿qué le puede ofrecer una virgen a un hombre como ese? ¿Miedos? ¿Inseguridades? ¿Incomodidad? Y ella pensando en seducirlo. Si, esta bien, tenía más teoría que cualquier mujer en el mundo sobre el sexo, desde los libros más terribles y obscenos hasta las teorías, religiones y estudios científicos realizados, lo había leído todo ¿y que? ¿Qué haría ella al ver el pene erecto de un hombre frente a ella? No de cualquier hombre el de Edward Cullen que debía ser lo más hermoso, potente e impresionante del mundo, ella lo sintió.

Aquel día terrible vio a James desnudo frente a ella, pero el asco y el miedo de toda la situación le habían distorsionado su concepto, pero ¿ahora? ¡Dios! Hasta se lo imaginaba con el en su boca _¡Niña debes ir a misa! Confesarte o hacer cualquier cosa para quitarte semejantes deseos_, no es sano, no lo es, _el nunca se fijara en ti, nunca, nunca. _Este hombre la enfrentaba con su complejos, con sus miedos, con su torpeza, _soy muy flaca, soy muy plana, no soy rubia, no se nada…soy estúpida _sin embargo si él le pidiera que se arrodillara y fuera su esclava, ¡demonios! Lo haría, la ninfa y la hermanastra se arrastrarían hacia él y serían felices cumpliendo su papel de absolutas sumisas frente aquel dios. Pero entonces ¿Qué pasaría después? Si, ella lo amaría, lo amaría hasta perder la cabeza, ella era de ese tipo de mujer, _Renée ¿Por qué no me hiciste una cínica? Debería acostarme con un hombre y simplemente dejarlo sin siquiera una nota de despedida _Pero ella no era así, era demasiado sentimental, idealista, amorosa y sexual para permitir que aquel que penetrara su cuerpo, no fuera uno con ella misma, no sólo en cuerpo sino en espíritu.

Entonces la hermanastra ¡maldita sea! Hizo la pregunta ¿y si él quiere? _Si el príncipe desea cogerte contra la pared hacer que olvides el mundo_ malditas palabras ¿_qué harías Isabella Marie Swan? ¿Esperar un anillo de bodas? ¿Todo el decorado? ¿La música de Strauss como banda sonora? ¡Despierta! ¿Dejarías pasar el probar un poco de cielo tan sólo para cumplir tus sueños románticos de mujer del siglo XIX? Ellos… esos hombre no son para ti, pero una noche, una noche con él dentro de ti será la manera de levantar el dedo en actitud retadora y gritarles a todas esas mujeres que parecen tenerlo todo Él fue mío, si ámenlo, adórenlo, cásense con él, tengan niño perfectos y rubios para mostrarlos en un marco de oro perfecto, pero una noche él fue mío y en algún momento, en una millonésima de segundo de su existencia él sabrá que yo hermanastra simplona sin derecho a soñar lo ame más que cualquiera y él me dio tanto placer que yo quise morir, sin embargo me dio vida…una noche yo fui la reina del paraíso ¡Bella demonios deja la metáfora! El sólo hecho que te toque será suficiente razón para aguantar los años de soledad que te esperan, él, desnudo, como recuerdo para la vejez, sonreirás maliciosamente recordando como gemiste con él, lo besaste a él y te entregaste a él, ¿amor? No, él nunca te dará eso, es más tú voluntad se opondría a pesar de tu espíritu literal, tu rebeldía heredada de Renée lucharía contra él, te doblegarías a su belleza y a su polla divina, pero de una manera u otra aunque te cueste dejar tus sueños atrás, tus libros de amores incendiarios, tú Isabella Swan lucharías hasta el final con todas tus fuerzas para no amarlo, el alma de Edward Cullen- es decir si es que la tiene- tan sólo pertenece a otra que llevara un vestido azul cielo y bailara en divinos zapatos de cristal…su amor, es decir el Santo Grial no es para ti, sólo te queda soñar con su cuerpo carnal y perfecto_

Pero él no apareció en una semana y la fiebre de Bella no bajo, pero el hecho de que su presencia no la turbara hizo que la reflexión y el autocontrol tomaran el relevo de la locura.

"_Ahora no Swan"_

"_Tome un avión a Nueva York, yo necesito quedarme en las Vegas, es urgente para mi" "pero señor Cullen tiene una reunión de negocios con Stendall en dos días y la cena con los dueños de la compañía Jet- land un día después" _

"_¿Acaso no me escuchó Swan? No voy a ir, vaya usted con mi hermano, dígales que estoy cansado, enfermo o muerto si quiere, pero no voy a Nueva York" _

Le había gritado con aquella boca loca que la había besado un día antes, ella quiso darle un puñetazo y después besarlo _¡Dios no quiero ser grosera! ¡No lo soy! Pero es un hijo de puta, quiero golpearlo, matarlo y besarlo, estoy completamente loca"_

La familia Cullen estaba muy preocupada, toda la compañía estaba preguntándose ¿Dónde estaba el todopoderoso? En cuatro años de trabajo, nunca había faltado un día, a excepción de cuando viajaba a otros lugares. Emmett se encargó de decir que su hermano estaba tomando unas vacaciones. La preocupación en la cara del gigantón hermano era digna de lástima… _Ama a su hermano, el muy idiota no lo merece._

Le toco ir a la reunión con los dueños de Jet-Land, Emmett era igual de bueno que Edward, pero le faltaba esa cualidad caníbal que su hermano mayor tenía. Emmett era demasiado ingenuo y dado más a la conversación divertida que a los negocios de alto nivel, pero nadie podía negar que todos se sintieran más cómodos con él.

En la reunión de Jet Land, no sólo estaban los dueños de la compañía si no las mujeres de estos, las secretarías y varios abogados. Hablaban de una fusión, pero en realidad lo que buscaban era comprarla, esa era la verdadera intención de Edward Cullen, no le gustaba compartir el poder con nadie. El negocio era por tantos millones de dólares que Bella no podía ni siquiera contar los ceros que éste tenía.

Emmett llevó a su muy despampanante mujer, ese era su método de distracción, todos babeaban viendo a Rosalie Cullen mientras que él con su sonrisa de niño conseguía lo que deseaba. Mientras tanto Bella tomaba notas, bebía coca-cola y presenciaba como los hombres de poder jugaban con el mundo.

Estaba en el baño de damas _Bella no debes tomar tanta coca-cola _de pronto escuchó una conversación entre varias mujeres y el tema era Edward Cullen, no quería escuchar pero lo hizo, gracias a Dios aun estaba dentro del baño.

-¿Sabes porque no vino, yo quería verlo de cerca?

- No, es un hombre muy misterioso.

- ¿Es verdad lo que dicen de él?

-¿Qué?

- El hombre es un mito.

- Si pero es más frío que el polo norte.

- Dicen que en otros departamentos no es así- Las mujeres se rieron maliciosamente.

- Se dice que es capaz de hacerte cantar el himno nacional en la cama.

_Dios ¿yo tengo que escuchar esto?_

-También que tiene ciertos particulares gustos, ustedes saben chicas, cosas pervertidas le dicen _E__l Señor Del Dolor_.

_¿El señor del dolor?_

-Yo no me opondría a que ese hombre hiciera conmigo ciertas cosas.

-No digas esas cosas Samantha, es meterse con cosas que tu desconoces, es un hombre cruel, se acuestas con las mujeres y no las llama y si tiene una mujer más de tres meses la trata como si fuera trapo de cocina. Él no hace el amor, él folla violento, duro y sin corazón.

- ¿Quién necesita romance cuando un hombre luce así? Una amiga me dijo que tiene la "artillería más grande de toda la ciudad"

_¿De que están hablando? ¿Artillería? Oh no ¿están hablando de su...?_

-Y la sabe utilizar según parece.

- Pues todo y todo, yo no quisiera estar en lugar de su mujer de turno, yo he escuchado de varias mujeres que él disfruta de que lo adoren para después destrozarlas, chicas Edward Cullen puede ser un adonis pero es demasiado, tiene que tener corazón de piedra o simplemente ser absolutamente indiferente frente a él.

_Si indiferente como una roca, indiferente como una roca._

Si, tres semanas después apareció el dragón de la torre, sombrío, delgado y silencioso. Pero nada disminuía su belleza, es más con esa apariencia daba la imagen de un guerrero que atravesó una gran batalla _¿Qué le ocurrió? ¿Esta enfermo? ¿Qué le ocurrió?_

_._

_._

Se había levantado sobresaltado de su cama, estaba nervioso y todo su cuerpo le dolía, era como si hubiera estado expuesto a horas y horas de ejercicio, sus músculos parecían victimas de un gran esfuerzo.

El día anterior fue detestable, odiaba las Vegas con todo su corazón, toda ella le recordaba sus épocas de degeneración y exceso, pero no podía evitarlo; le interesaba participar en todo lo relacionado con la tecnología. Aunque últimamente su ánimo estuviera por los suelos, no se alimentaba bien y no dormía bien tampoco, es más ya no quería dormir, ella se había ido de sus sueños, dormir era decepcionante, por lo tanto cada noche era una lucha para mantener la vigilia, leía como loco, se pegaba del Internet, se ejercitaba, bebía, veía televisión CNN; mas nunca escuchaba música, escucharla era demasiado doloroso para él. Se auto impuso no escucharla, no quería recordar ese tiempo en que la música era todo para él. Su piano era su alma, pero ni eso le quedaba. No llevo un libro, no quería navegar en la red, lo llamaba el alcohol, tenía terror a volverse un alcohólico, él era alguien con una personalidad adictiva, lo sabía, había luchado para no continuar en las drogas, lo había jurado por _ella_, unos años atrás, pero era difícil no caer.

Salió de su habitación, al menos su secretaría estaba a dos pisos más abajo, no se imaginaba a Swan saliendo a divertirse en aquella ciudad, ella era una mujer en la que palabra diversión no cabía…_Desconoce el concepto._

Cerró los ojos, se pellizco el puente de su nariz, de pronto una imagen lo golpeó como un ariete, una mujer de pelo oscuro besándolo como nunca lo habían besado en su vida, se relamió los labios y sintió el sabor dulzón y hermoso _era ella _lucho contra la memoria de ella que se iba, "_eres hermoso" _su voz, ¡esa era su voz! Le decía que era hermoso, _habla por Dios, habla_ "_¿no es bueno ser el patrón?" ¡Estoy loco! ¿Soñé con ella de nuevo? ¿Entonces porque parece ser todo tan real? Tengo el sabor de sus labios en mi boca_.

Cerró sus manos y la sensación de ella apareció _toque su cabello _un hormigueo ¡_toque sus pechos! Son hermosos_, su piel era tan suave, su lengua jugando con la de él. Era tan delicioso, tan sexy, tan violento _¡estoy duro, tengo una erección como para romper un plato! ¡Mierda se muerde los labios! ¡Quiero besarlos de nuevo! _Edward se paró como un resorte de su cama, las imágenes venían una tras otras _"A veces me harta que todos crean que soy buena, yo tengo mis mundos oscuros, fantasmas, monstruos rondando mi cabeza_._" _Ella le dijo eso, ella se lo dijo, estuvieron conversando ¿Por qué tenía que beber como un idiota? Una sensación eléctrica lo atravesó con una fuerza que lo hizo desfallecer _¿lo sentiste? ¿Su nombre? ¡Su nombre! ¡Mierda Cullen! ¡Su nombre! _Fue hacia el baño y se echo agua fría en su cara, pero el olor a ella persistía, sus besos, sabía a cielo y ella era tan sensual y lo tocaba, lo tocaba y su tacto le quemaba _"nena, tu boca es un pecado, no me puedo imaginar como será encima de todo mi cuerpo, creo que me voy a correr, te quiero coger tan duro hasta que te olvides del mundo" _si él había dicho eso, en medio de la bruma del vodka él lo dijo, ¡carajo! Y ella respondió _"¿Dónde quieres mi boca baby?" " En mi, sobre mi y alrededor de mi" _las palabras lo marearon, sus piernas flaquearon y dio un puñetazo a las puertas corredizas del baño, de nuevo la vio semidesnuda _es hermosa, señor es hermosa e iba a ser mía, es hermosa, sus pezones son como lilas, su piel es terciopelo, veo, veo su ombligo menudo y chato, creo que voy a eyacular ahora mismo _recordó como su boca lo atacó de manera frenética, su lengua hizo un baile con la suya, estaban teniendo sexo brutal con la boca _Oh mierda, mierda, me voy a correr, un maldito orgasmo _y lo tuvo, doloroso, potente. Se derrumbó en el baño. No sabía si estaba loco, pero estaba feliz, por primera vez en años estaba feliz _ella es real Cullen, es real y esta allá afuera…esperándote._

Se metió al baño con ropa. Tenía que quitarse la evidencia de su tremenda excitación, se desnudo tan rápido como pudo, se enjabonó, se aplico el shampoo _Puta mierda Cullen pareces una niña antes de su baile de graduación ¿qué le vas a decir cuando la veas? ¡Hey te he esperado toda mi vida! estoy loco por ti, te conozco en mis sueños, quiero besarte de nuevo, tocarte, ¿quieres hacer el amor conmigo? ¡Ya! ahora, te prometo no dejarte ir, te voy a secuestrar y te daré el mundo si quieres, por favor nena, por favor, Oh no te muerdas la boca, me muero, ¿qué le digo? ¿Le gustaran las flores? ¿El chocolate? Cullen estas muy oxidado en ese cuento de conquistar una mujer_ se paralizó frente al tremendo hecho de qué jamás había conquistado una mujer, todas habían venido a él sin ni siquiera mover un dedo_ quizás le compre una joya, o un auto ¡No! Se asustará ¿Qué le digo? ¡Diablos! Hola soy Edward Cullen y soy más rico que Dios ¡menos! ¿Qué digo? Y ¿si tiene novio? ¡Lo mato! ¡Ella es mía! Y ¿si yo no le gusto? No, ese beso no es síntoma de alguien a quien no le gusto ¿si fingió? ¿Por qué no se quedo conmigo? ¡Señor! Yo hubiera muerto al encontrarla a mi lado ¡desnuda! ¡No, no puedo hacerle el amor borracho! ¡Es demasiado vulgar! Quiero estar completamente consciente cuando ella se mía, toda…Quiero tocarla por todas partes, besarla en todas partes, olerla, lamerla, chuparla, penetrarla, ¡Dios eso! Quiero ver su expresión cuando la penetre ¡sublime! Quiero bajar mi mirada y ver cuando seamos uno solo ¡Nena, míranos somos tú y yo! ¡Diablos voy a volverme a correr!_

Se miró al espejo de nuevo, casi se corta la cara tratando de afeitarse, su cabello _diablos no tengo tiempo para eso ahora _corrió a su maleta _¿Qué me pongo? ¡Mírate Cullen! Una niña, definitivamente una niña._ Se puso su colonia y salió de su habitación, si corría _mi mujer me está esperando._

_¿Por donde empiezo? ¿Dónde?_

El hotel era demasiado grande, era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, _¿qué hora es? Las nueve de la mañana y ¿si esta dormida? Y ¿si no esta hospedada en el hotel? No, no, no ¡carajo! Debe desayunar y ¿si lo hace en su habitación?,_ tantas preguntas ¿Quién lo podía ayudar? Fue al restaurante del hotel y esperó, le dolía la cabeza terriblemente _tengo que reconocerla, tengo que hacerlo, no volveré a beber en mi puta vida, por culpa del alcohol ella se me va a escapar ¡eso es! El bar. . _Corrió hacía el bar del hotel, siempre estaba abierto.

Había tres bármanes en la barra, _alguno de ellos debe saber._

- Hola – quiso ser amable, estaba en disposición de ser amable por el resto de su vida.

- Hola- una mujer de cabello rojo lo saludo, ella lo miraba embelezada, Edward no tenía tiempo para eso - ¿En que puedo servirle?

- Yo estuve anoche aquí, ¿usted me atendió?

- No señor, los barman de la noche son de diferente turno, ellos llegan a las seis de la tarde. Pero yo le puedo ayudar en lo que desee.

- No, necesito a quien me atendió anoche.

- Es imposible señor, son cuatro personas y ellos no están.

- ¿Tiene los teléfonos de ellos?

- Si señor, pero no puedo dar sus teléfonos, es prohibido.

- Le pago cinco mil dólares porque me de los malditos números ahora, es más llame usted y les ofrece la misma cantidad de dinero si ellos vienen a hablar conmigo.

La mujer estaba asustada, el hombre claramente aún tenía las brumas del alcohol y no estaba en su sano juicio. Él inmediatamente entendió las dudas de la chica, saco su billetera y puso un fajo de billetes frente a su vista.

- Mire, no soy un asesino, _loco, un obseso, psicópata quizás _sólo quiero hacer una pregunta, sólo una pregunta –señaló el dinero- ahí mucho más si quiere, pero necesito esa información.

La mujer dudo, era mucho dinero, miró al hombre de pies a cabeza, todo en él gritaba dinero y mucho. Miró hacía los lados, se acercó y le susurro al oído.

- Espere.

Tomó el dinero, agarró el celular llamó, fue casi una hora, mientras que Edward esperaba, un mensaje en su blackberry, de su secretaria _Señor Cullen lo esperan hace más de media hora, yo no se que decirles. _

_¡Diablos!_

Mandó un mensaje _Dígales que no voy a ir, hoy no y no me llame Swan, y tampoco quiero mensajes._

A la hora aparecieron las cuatro personas con caras trasnochadas y agotadas, el turno terminaba a las cinco de la mañana, pero la promesa de dinero no caía mal.

En la espera había sacado del cajero veinte mil dólares y los puso sobre la mesa, no espero a que ninguno de los camareros se sentara.

- ¿Quién me atendió anoche? Y no mientan, se cuando la gente me miente – En años de negociaciones difíciles había aprendido a leer las mentes de las personas cuando de dinero se trataba – Les daré a cada uno el dinero, pero quiero que me contesten ¿Quién me atendió?

- Yo- dijo un muchacho de unos veintitrés años.

- ¿A que horas?

- Eran como las nueve o diez de la noche, usted se sentó solo en aquel apartado – Si el chico claramente se acordaba de él, éste le había dado una buena propina por el lugar más apartado de todo el bar.

- Estaba con alguien más.

- No, no al principio.

_Aleluya_

-Después lo vi con una chica. La que atendiste tú Neil, la morena.

Neil estaba más interesado en el dinero sobre la mesa que en la conversación en sí.

-Oh si, la de los zapatos rojos, una chica llegó aquí, se sentó y se tomó algo no me acuerdo qué, después usted se acercó y ella se sentó con usted en la mesa.

- ¿Cómo era ella?

- Por favor amigo, en este bar entra miles de personas en una noche, sólo se que era una chica morena, de cabello muy largo y zapatos muy costosos.

- ¿Qué paso después?

- No se, ella se iba a ir, usted estaba muy borracho y ella se lo llevo casi a cuestas, ella pago la cuenta.

- ¿Qué? – Sonrió, nunca nadie había pagado nada por él - ¿qué más paso?

- Se lo repetimos no sabemos, aquí entra gente, se emborracha, consigue una chica y se va, eso es todo, nosotros no nos fijamos.

- ¿Alguno de ustedes la ha visto?

- Nunca, parecía una chica de provincia, ni siquiera bebía, lo intentó y casi se ahoga.

_Por supuesto mi nena no bebe._

- ¿Saben como puedo conseguir información? Quizás ella sea un huésped.

- Mire amigo, esa es información confidencial, sólo la policía puede hacer eso, las cámaras de seguridad de esta área estaban desactivadas anoche porque hubo un corto circuito, nosotros no sabemos más.

Edward se paro dejando el dinero sobre la mesa.

Estaba desesperado, alguien la tuvo que haber visto, como a las once del día llamaba a los gerentes del hotel para que le dieran información, pero todos se negaron, él podría ser Edward mega poderoso Cullen pero eso estaba fuera de la ley, no se arriesgarían a una demanda de millones de dólares, sus clientes siempre estaban protegidos con suma discreción.

_Demonios, Demonios, tengo que pensar ¿cómo la encuentro?_

Fue hacia el cuarto del hotel y allí estaba su muy desesperante secretaría esperándolo, parecía nerviosa, bajaba la cabeza y evitaba la mirada de su jefe _Dios esta mujer ¿acaso alguien no le puede decir que vista un poco mejor? Que vestido tan horrible._

Bella había encontrado lo más feo de todo su guardarropa de secretaria, una blusa negra y una falda marrón con unos zapatos de viejita con juanetes; dio gracias por sus lentes feos y gruesos que le tapaban todo el rostro, debía poner todo su empeño en el ocultación, se encorvo y cruzó sus brazos.

- Lo estuvieron esperando durante dos horas señor- Hasta su voz cambiaba.

- Me importa un rábano, cancele todo Swan.

- Pero es muy importante.

- Ahora no Swan, tome un avión a Nueva York, yo necesito quedarme en las Vegas, es urgente para mi.

- Pero señor Cullen tiene una reunión de negocios con Stendhal en dos días y la cena con los dueños de la compañía Jet- Land un día después"

- ¿Acaso no me escuchó Swan? No voy a ir, vaya usted con mi hermano, dígales que estoy cansado, enfermo o muerto si quiere, pero no voy a Nueva York.

Isabella apretó los puños de frustración, lo vio desaparecer tras la puerta del cuarto _Idiota, en este momento yo debería estar haciendo mi ensayo sobre "lejos del mundanal ruido" y no perdiendo el tiempo con esta cosa…no pienses en su boca Bella, en su lengua, en sus manos, ¡diablos! Debes dormir._

Su secretaria se fue, no le importaba, nada le importaba, no veía nada más, no veía nada, tan sólo tenía frente a si mismo el objeto mismo de su obsesión.

A los dos días no la había encontrado, se paraba en el bar, sólo tomaba agua, pero ella no aparecía, caminaba por todo el hotel de abajo arriba y volvía y repetía la misma rutina, horas y horas, no comía, casi no dormía ¿Puede haber alguien más patético y estúpido? Se preguntaba ¿Cómo él un hombre que se forjó a si mismo una imagen de cínico y cruel podida estar en ese pozo sin fondo?

Durante diez años, de manera sistemática, con la fuerza de un animal y con la voluntad de un dios hizo que todos, todos giraran alrededor de su control, nada se podía mover sin que él los autorizara, lo debía saber todo, hasta las intenciones ocultas de cada persona debía conocerlas. Por lo que más lucho fue hacer que su corazón y su alma se volvieran de roca, al menos para todos aquellos que lo rodeaban. Él era duro y frío como el hielo, no sentía nada, al menos no quería sentir nada, tan sólo estaba apegado a su familia y a Cathy, el resto le importaba un soberano pepino, no compasión, no compasión por él, era su manera metódica de castigarse y de que nadie lo volviera a lastimar. El mundo era una mierda absoluta y así debía ser tratada, sin embargo, ahora sabía que todo había sido en vano, era un tonto deseando poesía en su vida, estaba hambriento de todo; su férreo control del mundo se fue por la borda, una noche, un beso y todo había explotado a su alrededor.

Al cuarto día su familia empezó a llamar, en un solo día recibió veinte llamadas, mensajes de texto. No quería que nadie lo molestara, fue así como desconecto su blackberry y pidió a recepción para que no le pasaran ninguna llamada.

Al sexto día, uno de los gerentes llamó a su puerta.

- Señor Cullen ¿está usted bien? Su padre me llamó personalmente su familia esta preocupada, ¿necesita algo?

- No. Déjeme solo, dígale a mi padre _que no se meta, no lo quiero aquí, no le importa, no le importa _que estoy bien.

Pero no, no estaba bien, estaba absoluta y completamente demente, podía barrer toda la ciudad, toda y ella no estaría. Llegó a la conclusión que lo que había ocurrido esa noche era en parte imaginación y alucinación. Estaba tan desesperado por hacer su deseo realidad que su mente le jugo una mala pasada _la chica sólo habló conmigo y se fue, eso es todo…no hubo nada, no hubo beso, ni un roce, la electricidad sentida no fue real, ella no fue real, sólo existió en tu cabeza de borracho, en Yale te ocurrió lo mismo, su olor se esta diluyendo de nuevo, su voz también ¡carajo! Y ¿si no era ella?, ¿si sólo estoy tratando de atrapar pompas de jabón? Me hice a la ilusión, miró a cada mujer y trato de ver en cada rostro, el rostro que sea para mí y finalmente llegó una chica cualquiera y yo me aferré a ella. Yo sé, sé que si esa mujer fuera para mi, en este momento estaría calentando mi cama, ella estaría preocupada por mi._

-Señor Cullen.

- ¡Diablos! dije que no me molestara.

- Es su secretaría personal, necesita hablar con usted. Dice que es urgente.

- ¿Acaso no me oyó? No quiero ser molestado por nadie y mucho menos por mi secretaría _maldición._

A los diez días de estar en las Vegas, todo el hotel estaba alarmado, hacía más de dos días Edward Cullen no parecía dar síntomas de vida en su habitación. Cuando su padre llamó el gerente alarmado le informó sobre lo que estaba pasando, nadie contestaba, nadie lo había visto salir.

- Tire la puerta si es necesario- Carlisle le aterraba este comportamiento _Dios no, no, que no sea como ella, Dios, no…mi muchacho no._

Esme estaba histérica.

-Voy por mi hijo – empacó maletas, llamó a Alice quien estaba en Texas visitando sus suegros – Alice tú hermano nos necesita, no voy a dejar a mi niño solo.

- Mamá ¿Por qué con Edward todo es tan difícil?

- Él no era así cariño, no lo era.

- ¿Hasta cuando?

- No lo se, no lo sé, por favor, esta encerrado en su cuarto de hotel, yo me conozco esa actitud, a los diecisiete hizo lo mismo, tengo un mal presentimiento, por favor viaja a las Vegas, allí nos encontraremos.

Todos estaban asustados, lo encontraron tirado en su cama, casi inconciente, de inmediato llamaron a los paramédicos y se lo llevaron al hospital. La familia pidió que no se informara de esto a nadie, con el riesgo de ser demandados.

Carlisle hizo todos los arreglos para ser llevados en un avión especial a Nueva York. Estaba deshidratado, a punto de una infección y con una fiebre de más de treinta ocho grados.

-¿Qué le paso? – Emmett estaba preocupado, su hermano era su ídolo, de niño había sido el mejor jugador de Béisbol en la escuela, el mejor estudiante, le había enseñado a batear, a bailar, a manejar, a conquistar una chica, su primera cita fue propiciada por él. Ahora ese hombre de hierro estaba ahí, lleno de suero, tirado en un hospital. Emmett no era ningún tonto, sabía que su hermano era alguien turbulento y violento, siendo un adolescente lo vio transformarse en alguien peligroso, llegaba a la casa golpeado y sangrando. Carlisle se encerraba con él y las discusiones se tornaban muy fuertes. Esme trato con todas sus fuerzas de apartar a sus dos hijos menores de estas discusiones, por eso nunca Alice y él, tuvieron mucha consciencia de lo que allí ocurría, pero ambos sabían que era algo terrible. De un momento a otro desapareció y cuando lo volvió a ver era el mismo ser salvaje, pero con una fachada de cinismo e indiferencia que le asustaba. Para Emmett él seguía siendo su héroe, pero se daba cuenta que lo que menos Edward quería era sentir que su hermano "oso" lo asfixiara, por lo tanto lo siguió admirando desde la sombra y siempre protegiéndose con su sentido del humor, sólo Rosalie sabía lo que le preocupaba y odiaba a veces la displicencia con que el _odioso bastardo _trataba a su hermano, aunque ella también veía como su cuñado era un animal diferente.

No abrió la boca en esos días y su familia decidió dejarlo así, sabían que él no diría nada, todos estaban aliviados que estuviera mejor, al menos por ahora. Esme insistió en que se fuera a su casa, pero Edward dijo que no, que Carmen su ama de llaves lo cuidaría.

-Pero ella no es tú mamá, soy yo.

- Por favor mamá, tengo veintiocho, además, no fue una operación a corazón abierto, sólo fue una infección.

- Dios Edward, estabas a punto de la inanición.

- No fue nada.

Emmett llegó con todos los documentos de las tres semanas que él había estado fuera.

- La señorita Swan fue de gran ayuda.

- Aja- dijo indiferente.

- No, es una mujer fantástica, siempre dispuesta, muy inteligente y con un gran sentido del humor.

- Cásate con ella, tendrán hijos aburridos y feos.

- No es gracioso hermano, al menos deberías reconocer que ella es buena, Cathy consiguió lo mejor para ti.

- ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Premiarla por hacer su trabajo?

- Es bueno escuchar que uno es apreciado Edward – lo dijo más por él que por cualquiera- la chica es buena dale oportunidad.

Pero Edward no escuchó, no escuchaba nada, estaba cerrado ante el mundo _el mundo me odia, lo se, debo pagar mis pecados, idiota ¿crees que tienes alguna oportunidad?_

.

.

El veintidós cumpleaños de Bella fue amargo, todo ese día le trajo el recuerdo de los seres que amaba y se habían ido.

-Cathy lo extraño, extraño a Tom a mamá, a Phill a ti, estoy muy sola- Bella sollozaba por teléfono.

- Ellos están contigo Bella, todos ellos, sólo cierra los ojos y míralos, ellos te aman.

Esa noche había llorado como una tonta, fingió frente a Charlie quien le cantó el feliz cumpleaños frente a la cámara y le mostró un pequeñito pastel, que se comería en honor de su _Campanita –_ mi amor te mandé un regalo, no es mucho, pero es algo bonito.

Charlie le había enviado una pequeña caja de música, con la tonada para Elisa de Beethoven, esto fue peor, estaba llena de melancolía y soledad. No le quiso decir a Peter sobre su cumpleaños, seguramente la aturdiría con su _vamos Isa, vamos Isa._

Stella la invitó a almorzar, con todo el miedo del mundo subió a la torre de presidencia, para llevarse a Bella. No quería ver a su jefe que decían que estaba peor que nunca, pero no tuvo suerte, cuando abrazaba a su amiga deseándole feliz cumpleaños sintió la mirada de águila del ogro tras su espalda.

-Vaya Swan ¿cumpleaños? _¿Cuántos? ¿Cuarenta? _¿No pretenderá celebrarlo hoy?

- No señor, en realidad es el domingo, pero Stella viaja a New Jersey, entonces.

- No me de explicaciones, la esperó en una hora.

- Si señor.

Ángela y Stella se quedaron mirándolo.

- Cada día esta más odioso.

- Desde que vino de las Vegas está peor ¿tú como estas?

- Bien.

Bella no dijo nada, él era parte de su esa melancolía, aún tenía la sensación de su boca y de sus dedos fantasmas en su pecho.

Los días siguientes después que él había vuelto parecía como si estuvieran embebidos en una calma pesada y oscura. Las conversaciones eran monosilábicas, apáticas y burócratas. Bella tenía la seguridad que para el 2010 ella ya no trabajaría allí. _Maldita, maldita boca._

.

.

Finalmente el negocio Black-Cullen se había hecho legal, ese era el gran negocio corporativo del los últimos años; todos estaban felices menos los "Príncipes Herederos". Tener que compartir el espacio era demasiado, hasta vivir los dos en Nueva York era demasiado, ahora tener que estar en reuniones de amabas empresas estaba más allá del control.

- Ambos- Carlisle los señaló a los dos, cuando se firmaba el contrato- se van a comportar como dos adultos.

Edward y Jacob se miraron y se lanzaron fuego con los ojos.

_Idiota _Pensó uno_._

_Maldito _Pensó el otro.

En la torre de cristal Cullen se iba a celebrar la fusión, se invitaron periodistas, amigos de ambas compañías, familia y los trabajadores más cercanos a ambas corporaciones.

Bella detestaba estar allí, se sentía como pez fuera del agua. Todos hablaban de la reacción del dueño de la editorial Aro-Volturi quien iban tras los escombros de Black editores; la inyección de capital no era algo que al viejo cadáver esperaba.

Casi todos celebraban y conversaban animadamente, menos los dos jefes de compañías que parecían dos boxeadores acechándose desde las esquinas de un cuadrilátero.

Bella huía de todo eso, su presencia era meramente diplomática, pero nada más, eran las ocho de la noche y estaba deseosa de ir a su casa, alimentar a Darcy, darse un buen baño y leer. Hacía casi un mes, descubrió la azotea inmensa del rascacielos, allí estaba el helipuerto de la compañía. Se escabullo y subió. La panorámica de la ciudad era impresionante, toda Nueva York en pleno era hermosa, majestuosa e intimidante. Hacía frío y eso le gustaba, el viento le daba a ella la sensación de libertad que tanto ansiaba. Cuando el dragón hermoso estaba más insufrible y la claustrofobia la atacaba subía respiraba y se llenaba del viento helado, esto tenía el efecto de limpiar su nostalgia.

- Hola.

Bella saltó, miro hacia atrás. Jacob Black la miraba divertido.

-¿Estas huyendo? Señorita Swan.

- Noo, no estoy huyendo- era una niña pillada en una picardía.

- Yo no te culparía muñeca, todos somos unos aburridos, sobre todo ese jefe que tú tienes.

- ¿No te cae muy bien?

- No, no me cae bien, es más no lo soporto ¿cómo lo soportas tú?

- Es trabajo, es sólo eso, no me interesa ser su amiga.

- Eso es bueno, el no es buen amigo, lo se.

Jacob sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos.

-No me digas que vas a poner esa cara de horror que todos en este país ponen por fumar un cigarrillo, señorita Swan ¿Cómo es tú primer nombre?

- Isabella, me llaman Bella y no, no me molesta que fumes.

- No es un habito en mi, lo hago para liberar la tensión, una cajetilla me dura un mes ¿Quieres? Vamos dime que sí, detrás de esa cara de niña buena presiento una chica rebelde.

Bella sonrió, estaba sonrojada, se mordió la boca _anarquía Bella, anarquía, allí abajo, esta ese megalómano obseso de control, fuma y deja la colilla en su muy hermoso y costoso rascacielos._

- ¡Que caray! Dame uno.

- Esa es mi chica- le guiño un ojo- ¿dime una cosa Bella que más haces para rebelarte contra el mundo?

- Nada, soy una buena niña.

- Si lo eres, lo se, pero…no se ¿haces grafitos en las calles?

- No eso esta pasado de moda.

- Déjame ver, protestas frente a los consulados o frente a la gobernatura.

- Tampoco.

- Eres miembro de PETA y en la semana de la moda, les tiras basura a todos esas actrices que usan pieles de animales.

- No, pero me gustaría.

- ¿Rayas los autos costosos? Porque puedes comenzar con los autos del asno de tu jefe, le obsesionan ¿Eso te tienta?

- No, no hago nada de eso.

- Vamos Bella _"Emito mis alaridos por los techos de este mundo" _– dijo con voz potente.

- Walt Whitman, vaya Jacob.

- Nooo ¿estudias literatura? Sólo un estudiante de literatura conoce eso, eso es ser rebelde hermana, yo la estudie en Yale ¿tú?

- NYU.

- Eres rebelde niña, en esta época amar los libros es rebeldía pura. En mi era lo natural, dueño de una editorial, pero y tú ¿qué haces en esta locura? Trabajando con...eso.

Bella aspiro su cigarrillo.

-Es una larga historia…después te la cuento, vamos Jacob, Tú también tienes cara de ser un rebelde, cuéntamelo.

- La época de rebeldía pasó hace muchos años Bella, yo pertenecía a una pandilla, nos hacíamos llamar "Hombres lobo"- el rostro de Jacob se endureció- ¿no es tonto?- dijo de manera sombría- pero aún tengo mi moto, una Harley Davidson, una Fat Boy.

- Es buena, personalmente me gusta más una Road King.

Jacob la miro extasiado.

-Jesús, eres perfecta, una chica que sabe de motos, ¡eres fantástica! ¿Sabes manejar?

- Aja.

- Diosa, trabaja para mi Bella, renuncia a este trabajo y trabaja para mí, mi pobre secretaria es una mujer aburrida, no tengo con quien hablar.

- No es fácil Jacob, además perdóname pero eso me suena a una manera de molestar al asno.

- Claro que si, que se joda…no, Bella, en serio, una editorial es perfecta para ti, ¿has leído "Entre la luz y los fantasmas" .

- Claro, es un libro maravilloso.

- Yo soy el editor de John Stuart.

- ¿De verdad? es... es estupendo.

. Si.

-Wow Jacob, se dice que es el próximo Hemingway.

- Lo es. Vamos Bella, piénsalo, tú y yo, libros, motos, cigarrillos rebeldes- él le guiñó un ojo pícaramente.

- Lo pensaré Jacob, en serio.

.

.

Una noche invadido de melancolía, se vio a sí mismo frente a un papel. Cuando era un muchacho se sentaba frente al piano y escribía canciones. Le compuso una a Esme y a Alice para su cumpleaños, adoraba componer, jugar con las notas, era tan fácil y divertido. Pensaba en aquella época donde lo único que deseaba era ser un concertista y un gran músico, de eso no quedaba nada. Pero extrañamente necesitaba escribir algo, necesitaba la catarsis de la música, al menos de la palabra.

Eran las tres de la mañana y las palabras empezaron a dibujar una hoja de papel:

_Perdido entre sombras,_

_Te busco sonámbulo y loco,_

_Miró mi ventana y la nieve _

_Cae en una ciudad indiferente y yerta._

_Te busco y el ruido de la calle_

_Oscurece tú nombre,_

_¿Dónde estas? ¿Dónde te escondes?_

_Flor de mis sueños,_

_Emerges de la nada y llenas el _

_Espacio_

_Con tú perfume y tus arrullos de hada._

_Abro los ojos y creo tocarte_

_Y no eres nada…sólo silencio…nada._

_Hambriento y cansado_

_Me consumo en este fuego,_

_Sólo me queda el horizonte,_

_Vacío de tú ausencia que desconozco,_

_Pero que tanto añoro._

_Tengo mil palabras para ti,_

_Quiero inventar un nuevo lenguaje,_

_Para descubrirte,_

_Nuevas caricias para tocarte,_

_Besos nuevos para degustarte…_

_Pero no existes_

_Te vas como el agua entre mis dedos_

_Como el sonido del eco en el viento._

_Prisionero de un recuerdo y una_

_Sombra,_

_Recuerdo sin memoria,_

_Sombra ilusa, sin alma y sin cuerpo._

_Me rozas invisible y tiemblo,_

_Toda mi vida tras de ti…eres presentimiento._

_Ausencia de lo que no he tocado,_

_Sensación de lo que no he tenido,_

_Gestos que no he disfrutado,_

_Cuerpo mío, que no he gozado._

_Te busco perdido entre sombras_

_Y todo se hunde en el silencio._

Eso era todo, todo con lo que contaba, palabras que se quedaban en la boca guardadas.

Después de que llegó de las Vegas se propuso no atormentarse más, ese infierno de tres semanas lo dejó agotado y enfermo. Salió del hospital y volvió al trabajo e hizo honor a su maldito apodo _La Máquina_. Toda su concentración, su rabia y su hambre estuvieron al servicio de hacer dinero. Su amargura la desquitó con todos, sobre todo con sus secretarias.

Bella había ido durante una hora a impresión y marketing por unas diapositivas para la conferencia del día siguiente, cuando regresó la oficina estaba hecha un lío. Lauren se maquillaba compulsivamente los labios y temblaba, después de un año de trabajo Bella sabía que era el síntoma de que ella estaba nerviosa, Ángela no estaba por ninguna parte.

-¿Qué pasó?

- Ese idiota, esta como loco, nos grito a Ángela y a mí.

- ¿Porqué?

- Cuentas, se le traspapelaron, archivos de contratos, la pobre Ángela estaba tan nerviosa que la tele conferencia se desconecto y el maldito Internet…no se. Ella está llorando en el baño.

Bella llegó al baño y la pobre chica estaba en el suelo, llorando como una magdalena.

- Bella te juro que lo odio…casi me hace rogarle para que no me despida, es humillante, no fue mi culpa, fue él el que confundió todo, yo, yo trate de ayudarlo y me dijo que era una inútil, no quiero volver allá, esta insoportable, no lo aguanto ¿qué derecho tiene? ¿Se cree el dueño del mundo?, me siento como una cucaracha.

_Anarquía, rebeldía, somos salvajes nena, eso es lo que somos**.**_

- Levántate Angie es hora de que alguien le diga que es un idiota.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer Bella?

- Decirle a ese hijo de puta sus verdades.

Nunca había dicho una mala palabra en su vida, al menos no en voz alta, pero en ese momento era su mantra de fuerza, al igual que _somos guerreros y salvajes._

-Te va a despedir.

- Me importa un pito.

- Dios Bella ¿Quién eres?

- Isabella Swan, hija de Renée.

Se arremango su blusa y cerró sus pequeñas manitos en un puño doloroso, camino fuerte y abrió la puerta del sacrosanto lugar del todopoderoso estúpido.

Él se quedó mirándola de arriba abajo como si fuera una mosca molesta.

-No la he llamado Swan.

- ¿Qué derecho tiene de gritarle así a Ángela?

Edward hizo una mueca burlona, puso el codo sobre su escritorio y dijo:

-Vaya, parece que ya le fueron con el chisme, lo que yo le diga a mis empleados es cosa que a usted no le importa.

- Sus empleados, pero no sus esclavos, imbecil, arrogante- De pronto vio la imagen de su madre que le sonreía _eso es baby._

- Controle su boca Swan.

- No me da la gana, he aguantado su grosería, su indolencia, su megalomanía, su creencia de que puede manejar a la gente como si fueran títeres ¿acaso no saben que son personas? Oh por supuesto como usted no lo es.

Edward se paró con todo el poder de sus casi dos metros de estatura, caminó hacia ella _me va a matar._

-¿Usted quien es? ¿Usted que es? Que viene acá a mi oficina y me grita Swan.

- Vamos no sea hipócrita, dígamelo, yo se cual es el apodo que me tiene: Patito feo Swan.

La mueca arrogante volvió a surgir en su cara.

- Piensa que me voy a disculpar.

- No, no me interesan sus disculpas, al menos no conmigo Edward imbecil Cullen.

La cara del hombre se transformó en furia.

-Miré –dijo Bella con actitud retadora- al menos siente algo señor todopoderoso, apuesto a que nunca nadie ha sido capaz de gritarle en la cara, pues míreme este patito feo, gatito mojado e insignificante lo va a hacer, usted no es nada sin este poder, sin todo su maldito dinero, sin sus autos de miles de dólares, sin su apellido, no es nada, se oculta en esta oficina para que nadie vea lo solo y patético que es.

- Lárguese de mi oficina, esta despedida.

Bella soltó una carcajada.

-No es necesario Señor Cullen, renunció- Su madre saltaba, la hermanastra la miraba asombrada y su ninfa estaba vestida a lo Juana de Arco.

Llegó hasta la puerta y volteó a mirarlo, _una última vez, mirare el estúpido príncipe que me beso como si en verdad fuera a morir si yo no lo hacía, _pero el la miraba con asco y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer para completar su acto de absoluta rebeldía fue levantar su dedo central e insultarlo con el gesto grosero que este significaba.

-¡Fuera!- rugió.

- Es un placer.

Salió de allí, tomó sus cosas, sin mirar que se llevaba y se despidió.

- Adiós chicas, fue un gusto trabajar con las dos, incluso contigo Lauren.

Las dos mujeres la miraban atónitas.

-¿Qué hiciste Bella?

- Hice lo que tenía que hacer Angie y no sabes lo liberada que me siento – se acercó a su compañera de trabajo y le dio un beso en la mejilla- seguiremos siendo amigas Angie no te preocupes, yo te llamaré para que tomemos un café y vayamos a cine ¿qué te parece?

- Oh Bella todo es por mi culpa.

- No llores amiga, hacía mucho tiempo que quería renunciar, me voy, antes que salga y él corte mi cabeza, y la cuelgue de la azotea…adiós y suerte.

Se metió al ascensor, no al privado y salió del rascacielos. Afuera a pleno mediodía, miró hacía arriba y pensó _yo también me le rebelo a los dioses ¿Quién dijo que no podía? Mírame Edward Cullen, soy inmune a su belleza, _Pero mentía, no, no lo era.

Aún así llegó a su apartamento abrió las ventanas, beso a su precioso gato quien la recibió con un tierno maullido y se fumó dos cigarrillos mientras escuchaba Welcome to the Jungle.

.

.

Se había jurado que no volvería a beber nunca más en su vida, pero ya no tenía nada que perder, esa noche del viernes quería tirar todas las promesas por la borda, entre ellas su estúpido celibato.

Salió de su apartamento y agarró su Volvo que por efectos prácticos era el menos vistoso de sus autos. Haría lo que siempre hacía ir al club más asqueroso de toda la ciudad y emprender la cacería.

Llegó y se sentó en la barra, buscaba a una mujer, cualquiera, no le importaba quien fuera, como fuera, dejaría de soñar con unicornios _Es hora Cullen que crezcas, ¿cómo fue que te dijo esa mujer ayer? ¡Patético? _Durante todo el día jueves las palabras de Swan le había reventado los oídos ¿cómo se atrevió? Era inconcebible que ese ser insignificante hubiese sido capaz de decirle semejantes cosas, todas verdad. Él lo sabía, no tenía porque escucharlas de otra persona, ya que él se las gritaba todo el tiempo. ¡Demonios! Buscar otra secretaria, si no fuera porque para Cathy volver sería una tortura, la mandaría a traer.

A la media hora de estar allí ya se había bebido más de cinco tragos de Vodka y uno de whisky, ni siquiera consideraba que tenía que conducir, siguió bebiendo y tan sólo recordaba las palabras de Swan en su cabeza _patético. _

Vio una mujer con unos vaqueros forrados a su cuerpo que vestía una camiseta roja y unas botas del mismo color, ella bailaba con alguien más, su cabello era largo y oscuro, su forma de moverlo le trajo el recuerdo de su delirio en las Vegas. Se paró tambaleándose de su silla y fue hacia ella. La agarró del brazo con fuerza y ella chillo de dolor.

-Bruto.

- Baila conmigo – la atrajo hacia él de manera brusca.

- No idiota ¿qué te crees? Estás borracho.

- No seas melindrosa niña, Soy Edward Cullen rey del mundo _patético rey de la nada- _puso sus manos sobre su trasero, después de casi una botella de vodka, toda su coherencia se había ido al carajo. La chica trato de soltarse, pero Edward fue más fuerte.

Un hombre de casi la misma estatura se acercó y grito:

- Deja la chica, puto borracho.

Él se quedó mirándolo.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a golpearme? ¿Tú?

- Si no dejas a la chica si.

- Inténtalo- Sin pensarlo dos veces, el hombre le lanzó un puñetazo a la cara y lo tumbó en el suelo. Edward en medio de su ebriedad recordó sus épocas de peleas en Ámsterdam y se levantó como un toro a punto de embestir _no le quedará un maldito hueso sano en su cara._

La pelea comenzó y todos comenzaron a correr y a gritar. Los sonidos de los puños sonaban por todo el bar, mientras que uno de los guardias del bar intentaba separarlos, no querían llamar a la policía, ya habían tenido suficiente con ella por vender trago a menores de edad, además conocían a Edward Cullen y sabían que algún escándalo relacionado con él y todos sufrirían las consecuencias, pero la pelea a cada segundo se ponía peor, es así que tuvieron que llamar a tres hombres más para detener la pelea. Fue difícil detener ese león violento que parecía disfrutar la pelea. Mientras que dos hombres lo agarraban de los brazos, el otro aprovechó y lo golpeó tan fuerte que lo dejó inconciente.

-Maldición. Lo mató.

- No, es un animal muy duro, mira como quedo el otro tipo, este con una cuantas curaciones quedará bien, pero el otro necesitara cirugía plástica.

- ¿Qué haremos con él?

-Se despertará en un rato, está mal herido, no podemos llamar a la policía, es Edward Cullen acabará con el club sólo moviendo su dedo meñique.

Le esculcó su chaqueta y encontró su billetera, las llaves del auto y su blackberry.

-Mira algún teléfono que podamos llamar.

El hombre miró la agenda y vio una cantidad de nombres en ella, sólo habían nombres sin apellidos ¡malditos borrachos estúpidos! Siempre que pasaba esto, marcaban números, los cuales no contestaban o era gente que le importaba un pepino el estado del susodicho, de pronto encontró algo _secretaria personal_ 91743866654.

-Mira encontré este número.

-Marca.

Durante esos dos días Isabella había estado repasando su vida, no necesitaba mucho del trabajo era la verdad, durante esos tres años de trabajo había ahorrado. El dinero de Phill se había casi duplicado gracias a varías inversiones que Thom le había aconsejado hacer, no tenía porque trabajar, se dedicaría a su estudio, a su tesis de grado, a salir, a leer más, a dormir mejor y a hacer ejercicio. Quería meterse en un curso de algo, de pintura, alguna cosa. Pensó en la oferta de trabajo de Jacob Black, la idea era tentadora, en verdad, al menos trabajaría para alguien con quien pudiera hablar y en algo realmente interesante, si, lo pensaría.

Ángela la había llamado horas después diciendo que el dragón echaba chispas, que le ordenó instantáneamente conseguir su liquidación y que entre más rápido entregará todos los haberes de la oficina mucho mejor. La chica estaba apesadumbrada, le aterraba quedarse sola por unos días con aquel hombre, rezaba porque la nueva secretaría fuera alguien con quien ella pudiese tratar, hasta la misma Lauren estaba asustada.

-Iré el lunes y entregaré todo, no te preocupes, estos días quiero disfrutar del hecho de liberarme de Cullen Co.

Todo eran papeles, claves personales, tarjetas, el portátil de la compañía y el blackberry.

Eran las once de la noche y aún no se había acostado, estaba leyendo _el hombre que fue jueves _de Chesterton sobre el misticismo en su obra, para uno de sus ensayos finales, la obra era maravillosa y extraña, disfrutaba escribir una disertación sobre ésta. La asustó un sonido molestó, ese no era su celular ¿Qué? ¡El blackberry! ¿Quién la llamaba? ¿Dónde está?, lo encontró tirado detrás del sofá con todos los papeles de su antiguo trabajo.

¡_Edward Cullen llamando! ¿Qué carajo?_ No contestó, pero a los treinta segundos el aparato volvió a sonar, llena de impaciencia contestó:

-Hola.

- Hola, ¿es usted la asistente personal de Edward Cullen?

- No. Ya no- iba a colgar.

- Por favor no cuelgue, él está muy mal herido, necesitamos que venga.

Bella tembló, _herido, ¡no! ¡Dios! ¡Su cara! ¡Su tristeza! ¡Su soledad! _Las palabras y los gestos se repetían en su memoria.

- ¿Qué pasó?

**- **Está borracho, se peleó con un hombre del bar y está casi inconsciente, no sabemos a quien llamar, su número parece el más accesible de todos.

Eso era lo que ella estaba tratando de entender de ese hombre_, ¡eso era! Su deseo de destrucción, _por eso tenía esa expresión de furia, buscaba quien le rompiera la testa.

-¿Dónde está?

El hombre le dio la dirección; Bella agarró su mochila, unos cuantos dólares, se cambió a sus vaqueros, una blusa de lana color lila, sus tenis, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sujetarse el pelo en una coleta y salió corriendo.

Tomó un taxi y llegó al lugar, tuvo terror, era espantoso.

-Soy la asistente personal de Edward Cullen.

El hombre se quedó mirándola, esperaba a una mujer mayor, no a una chiquilla, además bastante bonita.

-Usted es una niña.

- Mire, ahora no tengo tiempo ¿Dónde está?

- Adentro, ya despertó, pero esta muy mal, habla cosas incoherentes.

- ¿Llamaron a la policía?

- No.

- Bien. Lléveme donde está.

Y allí estaba, todo herido, sangrando. Bella sintió que algo se le rompía por dentro, era el mismo muchacho vulnerable de las Vegas _Oh baby ¿Por qué ese deseo de destrucción? Si no fueras el idiota absoluto que conozco diría que eres como un cachorrito desesperado por encontrar un hogar._

Se le acercó

- ¿Edward estás bien?

Él abrió sus bellos ojos verdes y se quedo mirándola.

-No, no, ¿tú otra vez? ¡Vete! Me haces daño- Intentó levantarse, pero no pudo, un pequeño gemido de dolor emitió, pero cerró la boca y movió su cabeza para otro lado- quiero irme a casa, llévame…no se donde estoy.

- Su auto está aquí, pero no puede manejar ¿usted puede?

- No, no tengo licencia de conducción- era la primera vez que se daba cuenta que necesitaba una licencia de conducción, vivía demasiado enamorada del metro para pensar en sacar una.

- Debe llevarlo a su casa.

_¿Caray donde vive? Un año con él y nunca supe su dirección, nunca me la quiso dar. ¿Y si llamó a su mamá? ¡No! Sería terrible ¿Qué hago?_

-Llamé a un taxi, cuide su auto, seguramente él vendrá por el mañana.

Los hombres estaban con algo de desconfianza.

-Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, mi dirección es está- se las dijo como su número celular- y si desconfían hasta les doy mi número de seguro, yo soy su secretaria.

Los hombres lo levantaron, llamaron un taxi, uno de los tipos la acompañó hasta su apartamento y lo dejó allí, sobre su cama

_Dios, él está en mi cama, ¿estoy loca? _

Fue hasta su botiquín y le limpio las heridas _tú bello rostro todo golpeado, eso no es justo, eres digno de exposición. _Se volvió a quejar.

- Shiii baby estas bien, yo te voy a curar.

- Nena ¿Eres tú? No, eres un sueño, un tonto e inútil sueño –arrastraba sus palabras.

Edward con sus pocas fuerzas se paró, Bella no fue capaz con él.

-Quiero dormir, necesito dormir.

De pronto Bella vio como aquel hombre se fue quitando su chaqueta y la camiseta.

_¡Dulce niño Jesús! ¿Se va a desnudar? _Efectivamente empezó a quitarse la ropa frente a Bella _perfecto ¡no mires Bella! ¡No mires! _Cuando se quito sus zapatos y empezó a bajarse los vaqueros Bella salió corriendo, sintió un leve estruendo en su cama, se asomó tímidamente pensando en que se había caído, pero no, sólo el ruido cuando él se acostó en ella, no estaba desnudo del todo _gracias a Dios _ese hombre enorme en su cama, dio gracias a Cathy que le insistió en comprar una cama grande, porque sino ese hombre no habría cabido. Dormía en posición fetal, estaba intranquilo y en medio de la borrachera se quejaba de dolor.

Bella tomó sus cobertores y lo cobijó. Su gato Darcy lo miraba con gesto de ataque, no le gustaba para nada ese extraño que ocupaba casi toda la cama, pues el ya tenía asegurada la esquina de ésta todas las noches.

_Bien Darcy ¿Dónde dormimos tú y yo hoy? _

- Bien bebé, nos toco dormir en el sofá esperemos como despierta mañana.

Abrió los ojos le dolía hasta respirar, se llevó una de sus manos a su boca y gimió ¿Qué carajo le ocurrió? Lo único de lo que se acordaba era de una enorme botella de vodka enfrente y de una mujer bailando en una botas rojas.

Él sabía por experiencia que aquel dolor era producto de una pelea ¡Mierda! _¿Te peleaste Cullen? Era lo único que te faltaba, volver a tu época de pandillero idiota, perfecto fuera de la cara te golpearon en las costillas, patético. _El dolor era insoportable, miró a su alrededor y de un salto se paró _¿Dónde demonios estas? _Era un cuarto pequeño y acogedor, con unas cortinas azul cielo, un pequeño tocador estaba en la esquina de la habitación y en la pared una enorme fotografía del paisaje de un bosque, además olía delicioso.

Todavía no estaba completamente sobrio y el dolor en su estomago hizo que cayera sobre la cama, enterró su nariz en las almohadas y el olor hermoso lo llenó por completo, era intoxicante y sin querer agarró la almohada y de nuevo aspiró _estoy en el apartamento de una mujer ¡diablos! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Ojala que hayas usado el maldito preservativo _pero aún tenía sus boxers puestos y no tenía la sensación de sexo en su cuerpo _¿Dónde diablos está la mujer? Que no sea una loca, que no me pida el teléfono, demonios odio esta sensación de compromiso que viene tras una follada _lentamente se paró de nuevo de la cama, por sólo el olor de los cobertores se hubiera quedado ahí todo el día. Buscó su ropa, cada pieza del vestuario sobre su cuerpo era una tortura, pero finalmente lo logró. Salió del cuarto, miró el reloj eran las ocho de la mañana, dio un vistazo al lugar, era lindo y muy limpio, de pronto miró la imagen más bonita que él había visto, una niña durmiendo echa un ovillo en un sofá, con un gato enorme pegado a su estomago. Se acercó lentamente a verla _vaya si tuviste sexo con ella, tuviste suerte, que cosita tan bonita. _La chica tenía su cabello largo extendido sobre el sofá, uno de sus brazos descansaba sobre la parte superior de su cabeza y el otro estaba sobre su vientre, estaba descalza y sus pequeños pies casi se salían del lugar donde dormía. Una fuerza invisible lo empujó hacia ella hasta casi rozar su rostro _Dios es ella la dueña de ese olor_, aspiró de nuevo, pero el dolor hizo que gimiera, entonces el gato maulló en actitud de pelea y ella se despertó como movida por un rayo, ella se levantó y los dos se quedaron viéndose durante un segundo.

- Señor Cullen.

- ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué carajo hago aquí?

_Esta golpeado, pero sigue siendo el mismo tonto de siempre. _Bella puso su cara de tranquilidad e indiferencia y contestó con impaciencia.

-Ayer me llamaron de un bar y me dijeron que usted estaba inconciente, borracho y golpeado, tuve que ir.

- ¿Cómo así que la llamaron? ¿Quién es usted?

- Un año trabajando juntos y no me reconoce, soy Isabella Swan, hasta hace dos días su secretaría personal, aún tiene el número del teléfono en su blackberry.

_Isabella ¿Quién carajo es Isabella? Esa mujer insoportable, no es una niña, debe tener cuarenta años o más._

-Usted no puede ser mi secretaria, ella es

- ¿Qué? Patito feo Swan.

- Usted es un bebé.

Ella lo miró burlona.

- Una falda fea, unas gafas gruesas, el cabello recogido es suficiente para alguien que no quiere ver y bueno para alguien que no quiere ser visto, ahora siéntese le voy a preparar un café.

- No, me tengo que ir.

- Siéntese Cullen, al menos un último café con su vieja y fea secretaría.

Edward se sentó asustado _esa niña no puede ser mi secretaria, su cabello es diferente, su cara es diferente, su cuerpo, hasta su voz es diferente, no, ella no es mi secretaria. _

La miraba atontado, miró sus piececitos con unas uñas pintadas de un color rosa, _Mierda es bonita, hasta sus pies son bonitos, no, ella no es esa vieja insoportable. _La mesa estaba llena de libros, Bataille _historia del erotismo, _un libro sobre filosofía del arte, libros de Jane Austen _Emma, _Chesterton _el hombre que fue jueves,_ Thomas Hardy _lejos del mundanal ruido_, poesía inglesa Keats, Donne y Blake _¿Qué carajo? _Y al frente había más, una pequeña biblioteca apilada de libros de todo tipo, y allí estaban unas fotos, Cathy y su esposo Thomas en una de ellas, la de un hombre sosteniendo un pescado y la de una mujer muy bella sonriendo a la cámara.

Bella temblaba, pero no podía dejar que ese hombre viera su temor, se dio cuenta que él la observaba de arriba abajo, no pudo dejar de notar que tenía hinchado los labios y un ojo, debía dolerle como el demonio, fue a su botiquín y trajo una pastilla.

-Tómese este ibuprofeno, le calmará el dolor por una horas, cuando llegué a su casa llamé al doctor Green para que le recete algo mejor.

- ¿Green?

- Su doctor, el doctor de la familia señor Cullen.

Sólo su secretaria sabía eso.

Para calmar su nerviosismo, Bella puso música, él era pianista ¿Qué poner? Grieg, Mozart, Chopin, Liszt, seguramente Rachmaninov le gustará, se fue hacía su equipo de música y puso el concierto número dos, el favorito de su madre. La música empezó a sonar y él tensó su cuerpo _Diablos no le gusta, es demasiado violento _corrió a quitárselo.

-¡No! Déjelo, hace años que no lo escuchaba.

Lo vio cerrar los ojos _él estaba en mi casa, en mi mesa, silencioso, escuchando mi música, ¡diantre! ¡que ironía!_

Le sirvió el café en silencio, mientras que él escuchaba en silencio la música. Tomó el café _Demonios si es Swan, sólo ella sabe hacer este café._

Darcy maullaba estaba furioso y celoso.

-Darcy, cariño ven donde mamí.

Pero el gato se agazapo, estaba erizado y miraba con actitud de acecho al extraño que estaba invadiendo su territorio. Bella sonrió _si fuera un hombre me tendría encadenada._

-Ven baby, mi amor, ven, lindo, te voy a dar de comer, ven cariño, baby, baby, mamí te quiere, ven.

De pronto Edward se le quedó mirando, esa voz, la voz que durante muchos años lo había llamado desde el otro lado de océano, estaba allí, hablando en su oído, era la misma _Baby, baby, mi amor ¡no! _Algo lo golpeó y el olor del ella estaba allí en su casa, en sus sabanas, su cabello…las imágenes de las Vegas volvieron a él con la fuerza de mil golpes "_¿te gusta tú trabajo?" "Algunas veces, mi jefe es un asno" "Yo, soy yo, arrogante, megalomaniaco" "¿te gusta la ciudad"? "Me acostumbro, las grandes ciudades son atemorizantes" "Yo soy como tú jefe, un idiota que piensa que es el dueño del mundo"_

Ella estaba tratando de hacer salir a su gato, la escuchó reír.

-Eres un niño mimado Darcy, mi amor ven te voy a dar tu comida- pero el gato se negó a salir, dio la vuelta y se quedó pasmada, ese hombre la miraba como si la fuera a matar. La intimido su mirada de animal, se sonrojó y de una manera involuntaria empezó a morderse la boca.

"_No hagas eso nena, te muerdes la boca e inmediatamente quiero besarla, son mis labios los que deberían estar allí, mordiéndote_" Su boca, su piel, su voz, su olor "_¿Dónde quieres mi boca baby?" _Bella lo vio levantarse con la fuerza de un tigre y se abalanzó sobre ella, la agarró del brazo y la energía de nuevo salto sobre ellos "_somos tú y yo"_

- ¿Qué le pasa señor Cullen?

- ¡Eres tu! Tú, me besaste en las Vegas, ¡Tú! ¡Eres tú!

- Usted está loco _Dios se acordó, miente Bella, miente_- yo jamás lo he besado señor Cullen, jamás.

- ¡Mientes! Tú y yo nos besamos en mi habitación.

_Jesucristo ¿Qué hago? ¡Nunca! Él no puede saber, miente, Dios, miente._

-No se de lo que habla Señor Cullen, yo nunca lo besaría a usted, sólo fui a su habitación en la mañana para agendar ese día y no nos volvimos a ver hasta el día siguiente, cuando usted prácticamente me hizo salir de la ciudad.

- No, tu y yo, hablamos esa noche, te conté cosas de mi vida y tú me respondiste, yo estaba ahí, estaba borracho pero consciente, yo, yo, yo te salve de un tipo y hablamos y…y me llevaste a mi habitación y nos besamos y yo te toque y…te fuiste.

- Está loco, aún está borracho, yo no salí de mi habitación.

_Demonios ¿Por qué miente? ¿Qué gana con eso? ¿Fue tan desagradable besarme Isabella? Dios así se llama, Isabella._

-Nunca he estado más cuerdo en mi vida.

La hermanastra rogaba porque confesará _Hazlo Bella, hazlo di que no has dormido bien durante días pensando en su boca, díselo bella, tonta…el señor del dolor…el no hace el amor…él folla duro y trata las mujeres como cosas inservibles. _Respiró profundo, se guardo su deseo, le pegó una bofetada a la idiota de la hermanastra por comportarse como una histérica y dijo:

-Yo nunca lo besaría a usted, me es tan indiferente como una roca, delira, o me confunde con una mujer que no soy yo, así que si ya se tomó mi café, váyase de mi casa, hace dos días yo renuncie a ser su secretaria, lo de ayer fue un mero favor, pero ya no tengo obligaciones con usted, por favor…váyase, tengo que estudiar…ah y llévese el teléfono de su empresa, no quiero tener nada que ver con ella, váyase.

Aquellas palabras fueron como si sobre él cayera un cubo de agua fría _Déjame quedar, ¡eres tú! No estoy loco, hueles igual, hablas igual, yo te presentí desde niño._

- ¿No me ha escuchado señor Cullen?

_Edward, yo me llamo Edward_

Ella era fría y seca, sus ojos no decían nada _yo te soñé toda mi vida y sin embargo tu no, tú no._ Sonrió con tristeza, el efecto de la pastilla había desaparecido, mientras que la hermosa música de Rachmaninov sonaba con furia _me beso, lo se, pero no significó nada, nada, soy un idiota, un cretino. _Se alejó dos pasos de ella.

-Perdón por molestarla Swan, me disculpo…gracias por todo, de verdad- caminó hacia la puerta, frunció su boca en gesto de resignación y arrogancia, tomó el teléfono, _nada, un tonto e insignificante beso_- Adiós y de nuevo gracias.

Y se fue.

.

.

_**Tatatata, hemos empezado, la cacería comienza. No crean chicas que mi Edward gatito bebe se suavizará ahora, no, no, no, peor, sexy y celoso.**_

_**Nenas, ámenme o déjenme, dejar comentarios es casi tan bueno como si Edward Cullen te mirara y te dijera que ha soñado contigo.**_


	10. Chapter 10 anatomía de una obsesión

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer la historia es mía.**_

_**Robar es un delito, sobre todo derechos de autor, aquí nadie se esta lucrando, yo sólo río y le pongo picante a la obsesión de muchas.**_

_**GRACIAS, GRACIAS a todos los que me leen y comentan mi historia, ojala que cada día sean más, porque no saben todo lo que les tengo deparado…chicas, su hambre estará satisfecha, lo aseguro.**_

**EL LÍMITE DEL CAOS**

**ANATOMIA DE UNA OBSESION.**

_Estúpida, estúpida ¡detenlo!_

_¿Qué harás Bella? ¿Qué harías? ¿Decirle que si lo besaste como si tú vida dependiera de eso? ¡Si! ¡Oh cállate tonta! ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Te besaría? ¿Te tomaría aquí en tú apartamento y luego que? ¿Su amante? Suena tan cliché, él no te conoce, no sabes quien eres tú, después te dejaría como deja a las demás y tu vida estaría arruinada, lo amarías como una loca y luego él se iría. _

Bella caminaba de un lado a otro como un animal enjaulado. Sabía que si en algún momento ella dejaba entrar a Edward Cullen en su vida todo se iría cuesta abajo, él era de esos hombres temibles hechos para que las mujeres lo amaran hasta la muerte _Literatura bella, literatura, él te dará eso_. Era irónico toda la vida leyendo sobre ese tipo de cosas y de una manera u otra la literatura se le instaló en su vida, durmió en su cama, la beso, la toco y ella huyó como una loca. Oh si era demasiado para ella, demasiado, pues ella con su alma salvaje no podría resignarse a una pasión de un día, ella lo adoraría como una loca y él la destajaría como un animal vulnerable y tierno.

Pensó en James, lo comparó con Edward Cullen, no se parecían en nada, y por alguna razón se parecían en todo, ambos eran peligrosos, pero el último era peor. Con James sobrevivió porque era un mediocre con aires de rebelde, pero Cullen era una tempestad, con él ella no sobreviviría, si la lastimaba se perdería en la nada, soñando con él, alucinando con él, sería un fantasma, un ser difuso, él se la tragaría completa, aún si él la amara en algún universo posible, su amor la aplastaría, su mundo de poder, su megalomanía, su control absoluto, sus complejos de Dios, su espíritu violento, su cuerpo hambriento, su sexo rudo y quizás su amor endemoniado.

Lo peor de todo, lo peor era que ella sabía que su espíritu y alma eran para ese tipo de amor, lo sabía, lo intuyó con James…si en un universo posible él la amará y ella le correspondiera, ambos se comerían vivos como un par de caníbales. Se consoló pensando que gracias a Dios, en ese universo posible ella no estaba.

/::/

Bella no sabía, pero Edward se quedó durante quince minutos pegado de la puerta de su apartamento, allí estaba ella y no lo dejaba entrar, aún se escuchaba el concierto de piano, el tempestuosos Rachmaninov era la banda sonora de lo que él ese momento sentía ¡Fuego! ¡Rabia! ¡Deseo! Ella, ella lo había rechazado a él _Maldición Swan ábreme la puerta, abre las puertas de tu vida ¡abre tus brazos! Tu boca, tú cuerpo ¡ahora! No tengo tiempo, no lo tengo, años y años esperándote…no tengo tiempo. _Pero ella no lo hizo, no lo hizo.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, le dolía el alma, maldita ironía, estuvo en su cama, por fin su olor y su presencia fueron reales y ella ni siquiera se digno en mirarlo _usted me es indiferente como una roca _se lo dijo y ni siquiera se le movió un músculo _es hermosa, hermosa como un demonio y se escondió durante tanto tiempo ¿Por qué lo haces? Te escondes de todos ¡de mi!_

Tomó su teléfono, marcó varios números. Su voz retumbaba, estaba en un taxi, el conductor estaba nervioso, el hombre lo miraba desde el espejo retrovisor y lo que veía era una pantera a punto de atacar.

-Doctor Green lo espero en mi casa, si, Edward Cullen, y no se atreva a llamar a mi madre, me pelee con alguien, no pregunte, en media hora, si daré la orden para que lo dejen entrar.

Después marcó otro número.

-Sam, quiero que vigiles a alguien, si tu y Paúl, los necesito ahora, ¡ya! Les daré la dirección, no se dejen ver- los dos hombres eran unos de sus muchos guardaespaldas, los cuales nunca utilizaba, le dio la dirección de isabella- quiero ver quien entra y sale del edificio, no, no tomen fotos, no aún, sólo quiero saber quien entra y quien sale.

_Estoy completamente demente, si ella se da cuenta me puede demandar, ¡mierda! No me importa, ¿Cómo se atreve a aparecer en mi vida de esta manera?_ _Loco, obsesionado, psicópata._

Llegó al apartamento, su perro, un enorme pastor alemán lo recibió con algarabía.

-Rufus no tengo tiempo ahora para jugar contigo ¡Carmen! – grito.

La mujer corrió, estaba asustada, él nunca gritaba en casa, él nunca hablaba en casa, su relación era cordial, pero distante. Cuando lo vio se asustó más, tenía el rostro hinchado y un labio partido y la camisa estaba manchada de sangre.

-¿Qué le paso señor? Dios mío ¿esta usted herido?

-No, no se preocupe Carmen, no me pasa nada _me pasa todo _Tengo hambre Carmen, prepáreme alguna cosa –Estaba hambriento, de un momento a otro el desgano que tenía desde hacia algunos meses se le había quitado de repente, la mujer lo miró aterrada, estaba cansada de preparar alimentos para después votarlos, pues él comía como un pajarito.

Se metió al baño con mucha dificultad, no podía dejar de pensar en ella _su cabello es tan largo y bonito ¿Por qué se lo sujetaba de esa manera? Sus ojos son tan profundos, ¡esas gafas espantosas! ¡Su cuerpo! ¡Diablos nena! Tienes el culo más bello que he visto _estaba excitado como nunca y de alguna manera su excitación era feliz, por fin tenía un rostro y un cuerpo su obsesión. Tomó su miembro duro y fuerte _no puedo esperar para estar dentro de ti _lentamente empezó hacer el movimiento de arriba hacia abajo, pensaba en ella, en su boca, en sus senos, en su piel de porcelana, nunca había deseado a nadie como ahora, el movimiento se hizo más frenético _ahora nena, di que sí por favor, ahora, no puedo…no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, tus piernas abiertas para mi, tu sudor, mi lengua en ti, dentro de ti, más, más _una corriente que venía del centro de la tierra lo atravesó como un rayo _Dios más, más, mierda, mierda, más, más señor, Jesucristo, piedad de mi, _Placer, dolor, fuego todo lo recorría desde la punta de sus pies hasta su cabello, su pene estaba hecho de hierro, cerró los ojos con dolor y la imaginó, imaginó su boca cuando ella se viniera con él _duro, baby, baby ven con mamá, baby duro, más, más si, si, si, se siente tan bien, más, más Dios no te detengas, estas tan duro más, ohm me voy me voy uhhmm, gime para mi, nena vente para mi ¡buena chica! Eres tan deliciosa nena, me haces ver ángeles y te amo. _El orgasmo más poderoso que él había tenido en su vida, lo tuvo allí, su semen salió en un chorro prologando y su grito fue duro y profundo, no le importaba si Carmen lo escuchaba, no le importaba nada, uno de sus puños golpeó la pared del baño, no una sino varias veces mientras que el orgasmo se dirigía hasta el infinito _ella tiene que ser mía, no me importa cómo pero ella es mía. _Definitivamente, loco, obsesionado, demente, de pronto una sombra lo cubrió, una sombra venida en una palabra _patético, patético._

_¿Y si ella no es la mujer que yo me imagino?_

_¿Y si es sólo un sueño?_

_¿Y si ama a otro?_

_¿Y si le soy tan indiferente como dice?_

_¿Y si no soy para ella?_

_¿Y si…soy yo el que me hago ilusiones y ella no es nada? ¿Y si para ella no existo?, ¿Cómo fue que me dijo? Arrogante, megalómano, inhumano._

De pronto el enorme placer de aplacó en él _¿y si ella no me desea? Me beso, yo lo sentí, yo sentí eso pero si no fue nada, pero hoy sus ojos me miraban como si yo sólo fuera un espacio, algo que le molestaba, ¡Maldición! _Y la rabia volvió a aparecer _¿Cómo se atreve a aparecer así? ¿Cómo? _Todo estaba fuera de control _necesito control._

Comió desaforadamente aunque le dolía la mandíbula, para masticar, Carmen se le quedó viendo.

-¿Tiene hambre señor?

- Mucha- él le sonrió, para Carmen fue como ver salir el sol, nunca en sus siete años de trabajar con él lo había visto sonreír y los últimos días habían sido los peores, alentada por su renovado apetito, le dio más y él acepto gustoso.

A la medía hora el doctor Green le había recetado algunas pastillas para el dolor y otras medicina para la hinchazón.

- Estarás mejor en unos días, siempre tienes que estar dándote golpes contra el mundo.  
- Si el mundo me ataca yo lo golpeo, esa es mi filosofía doctor.

- No es una muy buena.

- Pero sirve para mi ¿cómo cree que he duplicado el imperio de mi familia? ¿Teniendo compasión? Yo devoro todo, nada se me niega, y lo que quiero lo tomo.

Green lo sabía, ese hombre lo asustaba.

-¿Y si algo se te niega?

- Lo destruyo.

- Un día Edward Cullen habrá algo que no se te de, y vas a ver como tú mundo se viene abajo.

Edward hizo una mueca cínica.

-Vamos doctor, no me venga con eso.

- Hay una ley, no se si creas en Dios, pero hay una ley.

- ¿Qué? ¿La del Karma?

- O la del caos, algo se saldrá de tú control y no sabrás nunca manejarla, va a ser muy divertido niño ver eso, quiero vivir para verlo.

- Espere sentado doctor.

- Soy un hombre paciente Edward- el viejo sonrió, siempre tenía ese tipo de conversaciones con el chico, lo había visto nacer.

Estudio medicina con Carlisle, lastimosamente el padre del muchacho no la había podido terminar pues al ser el único heredero no le quedaba ninguna escapatoria, además había sido testigo de las cosas terribles que le habían pasado con _Ella._

- ¿Las has visitado?

Edward frunció el ceño.

-No quiero visitar tumbas, no estoy para eso, todas ellas están muertas, todas ellas me odian.

- Al menos la de Mía.

- No, la de ella menos.

Llamó a Paul, quien le dijo que nadie había salido del edificio.

-¿Puedo preguntar a quien vigilamos?

- No. Sólo has tú trabajo.

- Si señor.

Ahora que estaba satisfecho, que el dolor se había aplacado, pensaba con cabeza fría.

_Debo saberlo todo ¿tienes secretos Isabella? ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién eres? "yo también tengo mundos oscuros" _se acordó de aquello _¿Qué mundos? ¿Qué fantasmas?_

De nada servía ser Edward Cullen sino sabía pensar fríamente.

Agarró su portátil y se metió a la intranet de la empresa, busco en archivos y puso Swan, sólo apareció ella. Una foto preciosa lo miraba desde la pantalla. La foto de una chica que veía tímidamente la cámara. _Allí estás nena, _dio la orden de imprimir y salió su linda cara impresa en el papel. Le dio ganas de besarla _Eres un idiota cursi, haces medía hora te las dabas de ser el dueño del mundo y aquí estas con ganas de besar una imagen de alguien a quien ni siquiera le importas, tu hermano Emmet pagaría millones por ver esto._

Isabella Marie Swan _¡Marie! Ese era, me dijo su segundo nombre._

Nacida: 13 de septiembre 1987. _Bebé eres un bebé. ¡Carajo su cumpleaños fue hace un mes! Si yo hubiese sabido le habría regalado algo bonito._

Lugar de nacimiento: Forks Washington.

Padres Charlie Swan (vivo) Renne Dwyer (fallecida)

Profesión de los padres.

Charlie Swan: policía.

Renne Dwyer: maestra.

Estudios: Secundaria Phoenix.

Instituto Forks.

Universitarios: licenciatura en literatura inglesa NYU (en curso) _con razón ese mundo de libros._

Numero de seguro social: 3451738….

Tipo de sangre O+

Estatura: 1:70 centímetros.

Experiencia laboral: Tienda de artículos deportivos New Sports _¿cómo diablos llegó a ser mi secretaria? ¡Espera! Es una chica inteligente._

Pasatiempos: Leer, escuchar música _a mi también me gustan esas cosas _Bailar _¿bailar? Swan no baila, pero isabella si, ¿cómo es que esas dos mujeres coexisten en el mismo cuerpo? _Cine _nena tenemos de que hablar, me encanta el cine ¿hace cuanto no vas a cine Cullen? Años._

Allí estaba todo, sus datos más superficiales, adjuntado con ellos había dos cartas, una de Stella Miller y la otra de Thomas Ford.

Los leyó ávido de saber más.

En ambas hablaban de su capacidad de trabajo, de su deseo de aprender, de cómo estaba dispuesta a ayudar a sus compañeros de trabajo, de su compromiso; en ambas, las dos personas que la recomendaban parecía haber un amor y una devoción hacia la chica, _Eres un idiota Cullen, sabes que Cathy no la hubiera traído sino supiera lo buena que es para todo y lo único que hiciste fue subestimarla todo el tiempo ¡Dios! Yo corregí sus cartas, una estudiante de literatura, debió pensar que soy un completo imbecil._

En su archivo había cada uno de los pagos de sus cheques, de su seguro, de cómo había entrado ganando cuatro cientos dólares a la semana como archivadora, después seis cientos como ayudante de Thomas _¿qué? _Habían pagos de más, horas extras, Thomas había anotado cada una de las horas extras que ella hizo:

6 p.m. a 11 p.m. 14 de mayo 2007.

6 p.m. a 10 p.m. 23 de mayo. 2007

6 p.m. a ¿qué diablos? 3 a.m. 21 de junio.

6 p.m. a 2 p.m. 22 de junio. TRABAJO POR PAGO DE NOMINAS, CIERRE DE CUENTAS, PAGOS FISCALES.

_¿Qué hacía trabajando hasta esas horas? Es un bebé, los bebés duermen y ¿su universidad?_

Había más horas extras. En la carta de recomendación de Thomas decía que ella siempre se sacrificaba por los demás, que sin tener compromiso con el trabajo (dispendioso) de contador ella siempre se quedaba ayudando. _Dios, ella lloraba en su funeral como si hubiera perdido un padre, yo no fui capaz de verla, eres un idiota cara de culo insensible_

Estaba la fecha del día en que empezó a trabajar con él. 14 de noviembre 2008.

_¿Qué paso ese día? Diablos no me acuerdo, ¿qué pasó? Su café…temblaba como una hoja, ¿Cómo es que no me acuerdo? ¡Claro Cullen! Porque eres un estúpido ciego, ¿Swan? Patito feo Swan y ella lo sabía ¡hijo de puta idiota!_

Tratando de acordarse, cayó en cuenta que para esa fecha los sueños perdidos de su adolescencia habían reaparecido en esa época, diez años sin soñar con ella y de pronto ¡Pum! ¡Allí estaban de nuevo! _¿Ya la conociste? _Escuchó a Alice hablar de manera fantasma _Alice pequeño tornado, jamás, jamás volveré a dudar de tus dones de bruja, "yo la vi Edward, la vi en tu vida" _Claro que la había visto, estaba allí sentada a diez metros de él. Siempre, todo el tiempo.

_No te dejaré ir, no señor._

"_No quiero tener nada que ver con su empresa" "patético" _las palabras estaba ahí, la incertidumbre, el absoluto caos, Isabella Swan _¿con que tú eres mi caos? Bienvenida seas a mi vida._

/::/

-Isa ¡socorro!

-¿Qué pasa Peter?

- No entiendo una mierda de Chesterton, ¿qué carajo? Hombres con nombres de días de la semana, diálogos sobre el caos. Hermosos pero crípticos, ángeles justicieros, no entiendo nada de ese maldito libro, no he terminado ni el primer párrafo del ensayo, ¿Soy tan bruto Isa?

- No cariño. No lo eres.

- ¡Socorro! Isa es sábado, ¿ya lo terminaste?

- Me falta poco.

- Dios eres tan Nerd ¡te odio!

- Vente para acá, trae comida china y te ayudaré.

- ¿En serio linda? Ya no te odio.

- Te ayudo Peter, pero no te lo hago, Hoffman el idiota intenta cómo echarme de la universidad.

- No, tú me guías y ya.

- Ven entonces.

- Amarra tú gato, me odia, adoró a Carlo, pero a mi simplemente no me soporta.

- Oh Peter deja de comportarte como una prima dona, mi Darcy es tierno como una motita de algodón.

- Tierno mi trasero Isa, ¡machos celosos! No gracias.

- Sólo lo tengo a él para que le de drama a mi vida _no pienses en su boca ahora bella._

- Isa eso es porque tú no quieres

- No empieces con tú morbo.

- Amas mi morbo Isa, no lo niegues.

- Cállate y trae tú flaco trasero con comida china y tus notas de Chesterton.

- Si General.

Necesitaba calmarse, aún podía sentir la presencia de ese hombre es su casa, allí estaba la taza de su café que él había tomado sentado en su mesa, escuchando su música _aún todo golpeado es hermoso, ¡su rostro tan concentrado escuchando el concierto! ¡Que espectáculo! Todo hubiese sido distinto si al menos él se hubiese dignado en ser mi amigo, o al menos más amable, pero siempre fue tan rudo y oscuro, sus ojos mirándome como si yo fuese un adefesio, una cosa insignificante, Edward Cullen ¡yo existo! ¿Qué? De un momento a otro estas excitado conmigo, pero es tu ego el que habla, esa noche en las Vegas yo me negué a ti y tú en tu mundo de príncipe heredero no entiendes que una mujer como yo se te niegue, ¿te gusto besarme? Yo beso bien, lo se, al menos mis besos son reales, yo beso con el alma baby, lo hago, no se hacerlo de otra manera, probaste mi alma en tú boca ¿nunca lo habías hecho? Una mujer que besara como si el mundo fuera a explotar mañana._

No haría ese día ejercicio, el día anterior hizo tres horas ¡tres! Era la rabia y la libertad al sentir que se libraría del tirano y el desconsuelo que no lo volvería a ver ¿cómo podía ese hombre producir tan contradicción de sentimientos?

Se puso sus pantalones de chándal, que eran horribles y una camiseta con el logo de Iron Maiden, camiseta de su madre, aún tenía algunas de las cosas locas que Renne se ponía, su look de hippie era extraordinario, no se pudo deshacer de algunas de sus cosas, era como si al regalarlas todo su maravilloso ser se fuera, eso no lo permitiría, además porque muchas de sus prendas eran clásicos que en pleno 2009 estaban de moda.

Cuando Peter llegó, este saludo con un _Hey isa, Caray ¿Iron Maiden? Running Free, ¿Quién pensaría que eres de ese tipo? ¡Me encantas!_

-Te traje la comida china.

- Si no te gusta Pete puedo cocinar.

- No chica, además mi novio me cocinará hoy.

- ¿Cuándo me presentaras a Carlo?

- Como eres tan rogada, te he invitado cientos de veces y siempre dices que no, al menos si yo supiera que tus sábados están ocupados con Sexo salvaje, yo no diría nada, pero te quedas aquí cuidando a ese Otelo que tienes de mascota, por ejemplo hoy iré a bailar con mi chico.

Isabella pensó ¿Por qué no? Adoraba bailar, con Renne bailaba todo el tiempo _bailar baby hace libre el alma, no importa como te muevas, no importa si lo haces bien o mal, baila y liberas tú espíritu, los antiguos lo hacían, era casi como una manera de orar con sus dioses _, sonrió, su mamí ¡siempre hablaba en los mejores momentos!

- Invítame hoy Peter, talvez te diga que si.

- ¿En serio isa?

- Aja, verás, se moverme – soltó una carcajada.

- Presiento que si nena, vas a ver Carlo hace arder la pista, a veces hasta parece heterosexual, es grandioso.

- Pero primero Chesterton.

- Diablos, estos ingleses locos, son tan cáusticos, cínicos, y sin embargo escriben tan bello.

- Eso es lo que los hace especiales, almas reservadas pero con el diablo adentro.

- ¡Viva Inglaterra! Al menos dieron material para soñar.

- Así es mi amigo.

/::/

Tenía toda su música guardada bajo llave, se paró frente a ella, era como abrir una puerta al pasado, a su niñez a su inocencia. Se acordó la primera vez que toco un piano, tenía tan sólo tres años, pero era un recuerdo tan vivido que ni siquiera el tiempo lo había esfumado, ese enorme monstruo negro frente a él, invitándolo a jugar, su nariz escasamente llegaba a las teclas del instrumento, ese había sido su primer amor, una pasión que lo envolvió desde niño.

_No importa la técnica Edward, la técnica es sólo la apariencia, te da herramientas, pero la pasión, ¡la pasión lo es todo! Toca el piano, cada tecla como si de eso dependiera tu vida, cada nota es un latido de tú corazón que se mueve sólo por la pasión _Esas eran las palabras de su maestra Giana, quien le enseñó todo lo que sabía sobre el piano. Aun se acordaba de la cara de decepción de su maestra cuando un día él lleno de rabia pateó el hermoso Steinway

_No me interesa ser el próximo gran pianista del mundo, la música es una mierda, la odio y la odio a usted._

_No digas eso niño, tú eres un obra de arte, eres mi obra de arte, lo único bueno que yo he tenido en mi vida, no te niegues Edward, no te niegues ¡la pasión!_

_No sea ridícula, la pasión, ¿la pasión? No la quiero, usted y su piano se pueden ir a la porra. No volveré a tocar ¡jamás!_

Durante varios meses ella intentó que él volviera a tocar, pero todo fue inútil, después de eso no volvió a saber de ella. Le dolió pensar en que ni siquiera se había interesado en su suerte, Gianna le dedicó casi 12 años de su vida, sólo a él, intensas horas de estudio y él un día lo había tirado todo por la borda. De una manera u otra ese día que renunció a tocar él había renunciado a sus sueños y a sentir esa pasión arrolladora en su vida. Todo lo equivoco, equivoco caminos, estaba tan lleno de rencor contra todos, contra su padre, contra Jessica, contra su madre, contra todos…un día descubrió que ni siquiera la música lo salvaba de la ira interior que sentía, un día en que la burbuja de belleza explotó, ese día cuando vio la sangre de su madre correr por el piso.

Temblaba, poco a poco se acercó y abrió la enorme discoteca, Esme insistió en que la tuviera allí _por si algún día sientes nostalgia bebé…simplemente ella te estará esperando…_

_Tchaikovski_

_Mozart._

_Liszt._

_Prokofiev._

_Chopin._

_Bach._

_Beethoven._

_Ravel._

_Debussy._

Y su favorito Rachmaninov, aun se acordaba del triunfo y la sensación embriagadora de haberlo tocado por primera vez, era como si hubiese atravesado un campo minado y salir ileso, tan difícil, tan hermoso _sólo los mejores tocan Rachmaninov Edward y en tus manos es mantequilla._

Y hoy lo había vuelto a escuchar, un recordatorio de su niñez, de su amor por la música, de sus sueños, de Gianna, un recordatorio de la pasión que se había ido y ahora sin aviso, como un rayo que cae de la nada, allí estaba de nuevo. Estaba parado frente a la tormenta, frente al piano como la primera vez de tocar a su compositor favorito y sentía ¡fuego! Se sentía retado, embriagado, intoxicado _pasión Edward, pasión._

¿Qué escuchó? Quería escucharlo todo, parecía un niño frente a una confitería _poco a poco Edward, poco a poco deja que ella llegue a tú vida, poco a poco, algo suave. Claro de luna, ¡esa! Beethoven o Debussy, no, el último, quiero apaciguarme ahora._

Temblaba, su música volvía a su vida, su hermosa, maravillosa música… _poco a poco, poco a poco._

Se acostó en la cama y el efecto arrullador de la música, el cansancio, las medicinas para el dolor y el saber que ya su sueño tenía rostro y nombre lo llevó a dormir como un bebé recién nacido.

/::/

Bella era una torturadora, le había hecho escurrir el cerebro con ese ensayo, sus ojos le ardían, era casi la seis de la tarde. Se paró frente a la ventana y miró hacia la calle. _Oye esos dos hombres estaban ahí cuando llegué, parece que se escondieran de alguien._

- Isa, hay dos hombres parados desde esta mañana frente al edificio.

- Muéstralos- Bella vio hacia la calle, pero no vio nada- oye yo no veo nada, esta ciudad te esta volviendo paranoico.

- No, isa en serio, los vi hace dos segundos ¿Dónde están? Te lo juro, dos tipos con caras de matones.

Pero Bella se retiró de la ventana y fue hacía el computador.

-Hemos casi terminado Pete, mañana le das los últimos comentarios, las conclusiones y la bibliografía.

- Chica contigo a mi lado tendré hasta matrícula de honor.

- Tú eres muy inteligente Pete lo que pasa es que eres perezoso, qué será de ti cuando te toque calificar exámenes y tareas.

- No creas Isa, seré un maldito como profesor, esos niños sangraran.

- ¡Peter!

- Bromeaba…entonces lista para la Rumba.

- Me da miedo tú tono.

- Na, conmigo y con Carlo no peligras, iremos a cenar en el restaurante donde él trabaja, después iremos a bailar y te traeré a casa, justo antes de que tú gato se convierta en pantera.

- A qué hora.

- Las ocho esta bien, pero antes te quitas esos pantalones horribles que tienes puesto, abre tú closet Isabella Swan, hoy eres mía.

- Cuidado Pete, no soy una Barbie, no me vayas a transformar en algo que no soy.

- No, sólo sacaré a la diosa que tienes dentro, al menos cuento con tus fabulosos zapatos, después de eso lo demás se arregla.

La presencia despreocupada de Peter en su vida era algo refrescante, Stella, Cathy y hasta el mismo Tom, seres que adoraba no tenían esa cualidad que sólo tiene un chico de veintitrés años, una cualidad que ella necesitaba…la capacidad de la diversión sin responsabilidad, la alegría de alguien que no piensa en el mañana.

/::/

Se despertó sobresaltado con la imagen de Isabella en su mente, sonrió, necesitaba verla, aunque fuera un momento. Tomó el celular y llamó a Sam.

-Ha entrado muy poca gente señor, una pareja de ancianos, una señora con un perro, la cual volvió a salir y un chico esta mañana…señor, estamos cansados, si quiere le decimos a Harry que venga y nos reemplace.

- No, yo iré en media hora ¿ya recogieron mi auto?

- Su Volvo esta sano y salvo en el estacionamiento señor.

- Bien, tan sólo media hora, después se pueden ir.

Peter desparramó su ropa en todo su cuarto.

-Dios isa, eres una criminal de la moda, ¿estas faldas y blusas que contienen? Son terribles.

-Son para mi trabajo, eran para mi trabajo.

- ¿Eran?

- Si, renuncie el jueves.

- ¿Queee? No, ¿fuiste capaz de dejar de contemplar el sol? ¿Por qué isa? ¿Por qué?

- Pete pareces una diva, no lo soporté, le grite y renuncié.

- ¿Le gritaste a Edward Eros, dios del sexo Cullen?

_Si supieras que falto poco para que me acostara con él y que estuvo aquí durmiendo en mi cama, morirías._

-Te lo dije es un idiota _bello pero idiota._

- Debe odiarte.

- No me importa, al menos no lo veré nunca más en mi vida.

- ¿En serio Isabella Swan? ¿Quién eres? La mitad del país mataría por estar a diez metros cerca de él y tú te das el lujo de gritarle Wow eres un caso raro.

- Mi amigo no tienes idea.

- Bueno por ahora vamos a ver que hacemos contigo.

- Tengo buena ropa Pete no molestes.

- Algunas cosas sirven, lindos vaqueros, este es perfecto, como vamos a ir a bailar una camisa cómoda, esta me gusta.

- Me vas a matar de frío.

- Una buena chaqueta ayudará, ¿Qué es lo que tienes en esa caja?.

- Accesorios, pero son de mi madre, no te gustaran.

- Muestra.

Pete grito, pero de emoción.

- Carajo Isa, tú madre era fantástica ¿sabes cuanto vale todo esto?

- Son chucherías pete.

- Esto está de última moda hippie chic ¿no has escuchado?

- Hippie ¿qué?

- Chic, te veras maravillosa.

- ¿Seguro pete que no te equivocaste de carrera?

- No, pero soy gay niña, el buen gusto va en mi sangre- se quedó mirándola de manera clínica.

- Me das miedo.

- Te sueltas esa melena, maquillaje bonito sin parecer una cualquiera, una de esas cosas lindas de tú madre, zarcillos, una pulsera y tus Manolo Blanik rosa y pararas el trafico.

Bella bajó la cabeza.

-No, Pete, yo no soy así, no lo soy- lo dijo de manera triste.

El muchacho la miró:

-Niña no tengas miedo, sólo soy yo, tú amigo, no tiene nada de malo ser superficial de vez en cuando, no tiene nada de malo disfrutar tú belleza, ella se irá Isa, más pronto de lo que crees, pero por un tiempo ámala, abrázala, gózatela amiga, yo se que tú no eres ese cabello lindo que tú tienes, o esa cara con esa piel de muñeca, o ese culo fantástico, yo mataría por tener uno igual…eres mucho más, la chica más inteligente del mundo, la mejor amiga, tremendamente combativa, con una lengua capaz de derribar el más grande ego, Hoffman y Cullen la han probado, vamos Isa sal, déjate ver, deja que los demás disfruten de ti, aquí encerrada no veras el mundo ¿quieres escribir? Prueba la vida, sal a la calle, vive; maquillaje, zapatos…cosas, no son tú, pero déjalos estar, son parte del carnaval.

Bella se abalanzó y lo beso tiernamente en la mejilla.

-¡Que diablos! Has de mi lo que quieras ¡Hoy vamos de rumba!

- Esa es mi chica.

A la media hora Bella se veía frente al espejo, su madre, la hermanastra y su ninfa interior aplaudían. Tenía veintidós finalmente, no estaba vestida de manera sofisticada, a excepción de sus zapatos, se veía joven y divertida, un dejo de Renne apareció en su rostro, sólo le faltaban los ojos azules de ella y el rastro de sus pecas, pero allí estaba, su madre, bonita, salvaje, dispuesta a comerse el mundo.

- Pete eres un artista.

- No, lo que pasa es que llevas ocultándote tanto tiempo que no sabes que eres dinamita- Le paso su chaqueta, la embadurnó de perfume y dijo- Nueva York nos espera ¡vamos!

- Dios mío Pete –río- siento que me llevas a la perdición.

- Exactamente.

Se sentía como un completo idiota sentado en su auto, no sabía que hacer _¿Y si me le aparezco en su casa con algún pretexto? ¡No! ¿Qué le digo? ¿Si le digo la verdad? Isabella, puedes creer que estoy loco pero por alguna razón cósmica te soñé desde niño, tú olor, tú sabor ¡Dios sabe delicioso! Tú piel, tú cuerpo, en alguna parte del universo está escrito que somos el uno para el otro ¿qué? Creería que estoy demente, si alguien se me presentara en la puerta a las ocho de la noche diciendo eso llamaría a la policía ¿es posible presentir a una persona así? No, eso sólo pasa en los libros, en las películas tontas…pero me pasó a mi, por alguna razón que desconozco me pasó a mi…tú ya estabas en alguna parte, en las sombras, en mis sueños, en mis libros, en la música…en todo, hasta en mi vida con Jessica ya estabas tú, de alguna manera yo sabía que mi relación con ella fallaba, falló horriblemente porque no eras tú, "no me amas lo suficiente" me dijo un día, Dios, es verdad, yo no la amaba lo suficiente, había algo que se interponía…tú, sino hubiera sido tan estúpido, sino hubiera estado tan loco, tan lleno de rabia, tan deseoso de lastimar a mi padre, todo habría sido diferente…estaba tan ciego, debí reconocerte de inmediato, desde aquel día en que entraste en mi oficina tiritando como una hojita, idiota, tonto, un año contigo y lo único que hiciste fue tratarla como una cosa sin valor, burlarte de ella, subestimarla ¡ponerle apodos! Swan patito feo, Swan un hermoso cisne._

De pronto la vio salir del edificio

_Es ella, ¡mírala Cullen!_

Bella se moría de risa, Peter le contaba su muy variopinto arsenal de chistes, la mayoría muy obscenos, ella se sostenía de la puerta para no caerse, echó su cabello hacia atrás y abrazó a Peter de la cintura.

_¿Quién es ese idiota? ¡Su novio! Eres un cretino, ¿acaso creías que ella no tendría un novio? ¿Un amante? _Los celos lo consumían, celos de todo _¡mira! Esta bonita para él, no con esa ropa de anciana que siempre se pone, se suelta su cabello, ¡se maquilla! _Se llevó los dedos al puente de su nariz, cerró los ojos _piensa, piensa, se te va de las manos. _Todo el maldito ego, todo su orgullo se fue al piso, siempre contó con el hecho de que ninguna mujer se le resistiera, fuera por su físico, por su dinero, por su poder, por su sexo dispuesto y ¿ahora? Ella salía con otro hombre _demonios Swan no tienes derecho…no eres tú el que no lo tiene, no lo tiene, sientes celos de alguien que te besó y ni siquiera le importó, de alguien que no te conoce, de alguien que te detesta._

Los vio tomar un taxi y sin pensarlo dos veces los siguió.

A los quince minutos pararon frente a un restaurante en el barrio italiano, era un pequeño restaurante en el cual se podía divisar parte de su interior por lo enormes vidrios que daban acceso a mirar desde afuera.

- Estoy impresionada Peter, me gusta.

- Espera para que veas a mi macho italiano.

Efectivamente a los pocos segundos salió un hombrote tipo italiano, con pelo oscuro y ojos azules, no muy alto, pero tremendamente musculoso, todo lo contrario al delgado Peter, éste se arrimó a la mesa, le guiño un ojo a su chico.

-Carlo te presento a Isabella Swan, ya conocías a su gato.

Carlo sonrió con sus dientes relucientes, le tomó una mano e hizo como todo un galán de película antigua.

-Bello, bello, i tuoi capelli sono ome la pelle di notte e si è la luminosità della luna- y le dio un dulce beso.

Bella podía saber que el chico era homosexual, pero éste se comportaba como un caballero antiguo, digno caballero romántico italiano, se ruborizó y lo miró con timidez.

-Gracias Carlo, no entiendo mucho italiano, pero eso sonó lindo.

- No tan lindo como tu dulce Bella.

- Bueno ¡basta! Me voy a poner celoso – Peter hizo un mohín juguetón- ¿qué nos vas a preparar?

- Primero ensalada de naranja, arroz a la parmesana, bacalao a la lucana y zanahorias a la scapece, acompañada de un rico vino blanco.

- Dios no podré moverme con todo eso.

- No te preocupes Bella bailando todas esas calorías se irán para el carajo, es hora de ser hedonista niña, además con esa manera tuya de hacer ejercicio deberías comer más.

Bella se divertía como hacía muchos años no lo hacía. Pero afuera en el restaurante Edward se lo llevaban los mil demonios, no sólo era un tipo ¡dos! Y el otro casi le devora la mano, tenía deseos cavernícolas, prender el auto y entrar en el restaurante y matarlos _¿qué clase de chica eres tú? ¡mierda! No importa, tú has sido un animal, no tienes derecho a juzgar señor del dolor, odio ese sobrenombre, pero me lo gane a pulso_. Pero estaba ardiendo de rabia, la miraba estaba riendo, divertida, conversando con ambos hombres, el otro claramente era el chef del lugar. La vio ponerse una de las manos sobre su cara en actitud concentrada mientras el otro hablaba, después la vio comer, mientras que hacía unos gestos sensuales con cada bocado _debería irme de aquí, me estoy volviendo loco, no lo soporto _pero estaba pegado a la silla y al volante de su automóvil, cada minuto era una tortura. Una hora después el tipo de grandes músculos se sentó con ellos a la mesa a conversar, mientras que miraba a isabella con ojos maliciosos.

-Te voy a confesar algo Bella, bellísima siempre creí que eras un gafufa fea y con bigotes.

-Oye Carlo, yo nunca dije eso.

- No, pero siempre decías Isa es inteligente, Isa lo sabe todo, Isa va a ser una gran escritora y yo pensé ¡que chica tan aburrida! Y mírate pareces una diosa.

- Me halagas Carlo.

- Que porque sea homosexual no quiere decir que sea ciego, eso de admirar a las donne está impreso en mi DNA de italiano, serías el sueño de mis padres, una mujer hermosa que me de niños sanos, de hermoso cabello oscuro y ojos como la noche.

El tema no le gustó mucho a Peter quien siempre le recalcaba a su pareja el hecho de no tener el valor de enfrentar su sexualidad frente a su familia. Bella sabía eso y cambió inmediatamente la conversación.

- Bueno chicos ¿Dónde me llevaran a bailar?

- ¿Qué te gusta bailar?

- De todo.

- Yo te llevaré a un lugar muy divertido. Esta noche es para ti cara mía. En media hora termina mi turno y nos iremos.

Bella aplaudió.

-Si.

Efectivamente a la hora estaban en un club de hip-hop. Bella estaba asustada, en tres años en Nueva York nunca había salido, sentía vértigo y emoción, su juventud estaba allí por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Todo ese tiempo escondida en una universidad, en sus libros y en una oficina. El espíritu de Renne estaba en ella, su madre la empujaba a vivir, a dejar sus demonios atrás y a experimentar sus veintidós añitos.

La pista vibraba y ella lo sentía a través de todo su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y quiso olvidar sus últimos años, la muerte de seres que amaba, los golpes de James en su cara, sus palabras, su soledad, sus lagrimas, un príncipe oscuro y frío que la miraba con desprecio y que se atrevió a besarla. Su ninfa interior empezó a moverse y la boba de la hermanastra tarareaba la música. Sin pensarlo se lanzó a la pista y llamó a Carlo y a Pete con una señal de sus dedos, una invitación que los hombres recibieron gustosos. Beyonce cantaba Naugthy Girl, Carlo tomó sus caderas y Pete bailaba pegado a su espalda.

-Yo lo sabía, eres una mala chica Isa, muévelo nena el mundo es tuyo. Olvídalo todo Isabella, todo _bailar para celebrar la vida baby, bailar para celebrar la muerte._

Edward la veía bailar desde el segundo piso, se movía hermoso, veía sus gestos de diversión, como se mordía su boca, como movía sus caderas llevando el ritmo de la música, sus brazos levantados en un movimiento sensual, como jugaba con su cabello, ella le dolía en todo su cuerpo, sentía nostalgia de todo aquello que no poseía aún, viéndola bailar podía olvidar el sufrimiento y la soledad de todos esos años, si ella sonreía él sonreía también, toda la gente desapareció y sólo quedo ella bailando para el solo, podía tocarla con el pensamiento, rozar sus mejillas y su boca, perder sus manos entre su melena, sentía la sensación de sus pezones bajo los dedos, escuchar el sonido de su corazón cerca de su oído, meter su lengua en su ombligo, dormitar en su vientre, oler su sexo _Dios quiero eso, mi boca penetrando su conchita dulce y pequeña, _sus piernas atrapando su cabeza, sus manos instándolo a seguir, sus sonidos, sus ojos profundos. Quería hasta beber su sudor, deseaba hasta beber su sangre.

_Quiero besar tus labios._

_¿Mi boca?_

_No, tus otros labios._

_Yo también quiero eso._

_Pienso en ti en tu calor, en mí llenándote toda, en tú humedad…no quiero que nada se interponga entre tu y yo, mi piel contra tú piel, mi semen derramado en ti, dentro de ti y sobre ti, nena te deseo tanto que me muero…di mi nombre, grítalo fuerte…sólo mi nombre, tan sólo mi nombre, porque el tuyo es la única palabra que quiero pronunciar._

Pero allí estaba rodeada de esos dos hombres que bailaban con ella, de otros que la miraban bailar y él no se le podía ni acercar y se odiaba por eso _ojala todo fuera diferente, ojala yo no fuera lo que soy y no hubiera sido lo que he sido quisiera ser un hombre conociéndote en otra circunstancia, salir contigo, ir a cine contigo estar bailando en este instante contigo, pero no…tú tienes una vida en la que parece que yo no entro._

Sin embargo no fue capaz de quitarle la mirada, ella era su sueño, la premonición de su hermana, su ideal, ella era suya aunque no lo supiera.

Tres horas más tarde Bella estaba rendida, le dolían sus pies de tanto bailar…la mejor noche de su vida, libre, sin preocupaciones, se sentó en la mesa y se tomó su coca-cola, levantó su mirada hacia arriba y casi pega un grito cuando ve a Edward Cullen mirándola como un águila a punto de cazar un conejo.

-¡Dios mío!

-¿Qué? – pregunto Peter.

- No mires para arriba Peter- pero más tardó ella en decirlo que Peter en hacerlo.

- ¡No mires! Edward Cullen está allá arriba y me estaba observando.

- Isa, yo no vi a nadie, te lo juro.

- Él estaba allí.

- Carlo mira hacía allá y dime si un hombre altísimo y bellote nos esta mirando.

Carlo se paró de la mesa y sin empacho miró.

-No, yo no veo a nadie.

- Te lo juro Peter, estaba ahí, arriba.

- Pues si estaba ya no está amiga ¿no te lo habrás imaginado?

Bella pensó _Si tiene razón, ese hombre no estaría en un lugar como este, es demasiado snob y estirado para esto, Bella deja de pensar en ese idiota, estas obsesionada con él, loca._

-Si tienes razón, trabajé con él durante tanto tiempo que creo que lo veo en todas partes.

- ¿Quién?- pregunto Carlo.

- Edward Cullen.

- ¿Trabajaste para ese hombre?

- Si durante tres años, fui su secretaria personal.

- Wow, el tipo es dueño del mundo.

- Eso es lo que él cree, pero tuve el honor de renunciar.

- Chica valiente, nadie queda vivo cuando se le interpone en su camino, así reza el artículo de News Week.

- Yo si, sobreviví.

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando los dos hombres la llevaron hasta su apartamento.

-Peter, mis pies, no es bueno bailar en tacones de diez centímetros.

-Isa todos los hombres te miraban, Debes aprender que muchas veces ser sexy no es cuestión de comodidad.

- Yo no soy sexy.

- Si lo eres Donna, todos babeaban, lo que pasa es que ninguno bailó contigo porque estábamos los dos pegados a ti como moscas, yo no hubiera permitido que nadie te irrespetará, las mujeres se cuidan.

- Eres todo un macho territorial italiano Carlo.

- Aja.

De pronto como una fuerza telúrica Carlo la levantó del suelo y la cargó como una doncella en apuros.

-Si te duelen tanto los pies yo te llevaré hasta tu apartamento.

Bella emitió un grito divertido.

Tres, tres de la mañana. Cuando la vio bailar quiso desaparecer de allí, ella lo había mirado y sintió pavor, se escondió en un lugar apartado del club, un lugar donde podía verlo todo; pero donde nadie lo veía. Se sentía en estado suspensivo, si alguien le hubiese preguntado como era ella, él la había descrito hasta el mínimo movimiento. Como movía sus manos para hablar, el mohín de su boca, la manera de sentarse despreocupada, su obsesión por la música, como caminaba con esos zapatos. En las Vegas eran rojos, estos eran un rosa fuerte, sus uñas pintadas de un color oscuro, el tintineo de sus zarcillos, su sonrisa de niña y ¡Oh Dios! ¡Como bailaba!

Media hora hacia que la esperaba afuera en su apartamento, escondido en su auto y ella llegó con los dos idiotas, el hombre musculoso la cargaba como si fuera una pluma y ella lo disfrutaba. Vio como se metieron a su apartamento y enloqueció ¿Qué mierda iba a hacer esos dos hombres en su apartamento? ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Tenía una mente tan sucia, que pensó lo peor, él también se había metido con varias mujeres, en Yale en los grupos sexuales en los que participó acostarse con dos al mismo tiempo era como una especie de iniciación _no lo pienses Cullen, ni siquiera lo pienses….ella no es una cualquiera, no lo es, yo lo sé ¿pero que hacen esos dos estúpidos con ella?_

-¿Quieren tomar un cafecito chicos?

- No Bella, estamos muertos, fue una gran noche, ¿no es así?

- Maravillosa, gracias a los dos.

- Cuando quieras linda, ¿qué te parece la otra semana?

- Peter, ¡no! Estamos en finales, pero dentro de quince días quizás.

- Fantabuloso.

Carlo y Peter se despidieron. Edward los vio salir y le volvió el alma al cuerpo, tan sólo se demoraron cinco minutos. Observó a los dos tipos, algo raro notó, cuando vio que los dos se besaron soltó una carcajada.

_Idiota Cullen son homosexuales, con razón nunca hubo un verdadero roce intimo, son sus amigos, siempre las mujeres tienen amigos gay, se sienten seguros con ellos, sucio, cochino, mal pensado._

Miró hacía arriba, vio como la luz de la habitación de la chica se prendió _ojala yo pudiera estar allí con ella,_

En ese momento no pensaba en sexo, pensaba en la intimidad de compartir el cuarto con una mujer, verla ponerse su pijama, desmaquillarse, cepillarse los dientes, conversar, compartir lo que les había ocurrido en el día, tomar un café, vino quizás, darse las buenas noches, sentir su respiración mientras dormía _intimidad, nunca las has tenido, con ninguna de las mujeres…necesito intimidad._

Puso la cabeza sobre la almohada y el olor de Edward Cullen le llegó en pleno a su nariz _él estuvo aquí y dejo su perfume en mi almohada, mañana iré a la lavandería y su olor se irá de mi cama y de mi vida,_ pero aquel olor era un narcótico que la hizo dormir más rápido, ni siquiera el cansancio de aquella noche hubiese logrado ese efecto tan rápido. Como a la media hora empezó a soñar con él, era como si su presencia estuviera allí con ella, lo vio parado frente a su cama _tranquila nena yo cuidaré tú sueño _se despertó y miró el espacio vacío de su cuarto _El lunes, el lunes…iré a liquidar todo con tú compañía y no te veré más._

/::/

El lunes Edward Cullen llegó más temprano de lo usual. El domingo había sido un día muy largo, lo único bueno fue su hermana Alice que apareció en su apartamento junto con Jasper, él los recibió con una enorme sonrisa y por primera vez en años se atrevió a ser el hermano mimoso que era cuando niño.

-¿Qué te paso en la cara? ¿Te peleaste de nuevo?

-Si, pero te prometo que será mi última pelea.

-¿De este año?

-Ten fe en mí.

Conversaron y Jasper lo miraba con ojo clínico.

-No se mi amigo, pero ¿qué te pasa?

-Nada Jasper.

- Algo se pudre en Dinamarca Edward, lo siento.

- Déjame en paz Jasper – le dio un leve puñetazo en su brazo

Alice casi grita cuando vio todos los CDs de su hermano sobre su cama

- ¿Has estado escuchando música?

- Alguna.

- Ya veo – ocultó su alegría y se escondió en el baño para llamar a su madre.- mamá ha estado escuchando su música, hace años que no la escucha, y ¡esta comiendo como un ser humano normal! Está de lo más conversador mamá y se dejó tocar de mi, ¡es extraordinario mamí.

- ¿En serio Ali? Pero no te dejes llevar por el entusiasmo hija, a veces él es así, luz antes que la oscuridad se acerqué, no lo asustes con preguntas, tú sabes que no le gustan, con calma Alice.

- Estoy feliz.

- Yo también cariño, pero tranquilízate, se lo diré a tú padre…pero te repito ten calma.

Llamó a jurídica y nómina, mando que congelaran la liquidación de Isabella. Cuando llegó Ángela la mandó a llamar.

-Dios ¿qué querrá ahora?

La chica entró a la oficina, tenía terror de ser la secretaría personal mientras que encontraran otra. Rogaba por que fuera pronto.

-Siéntese señorita Weber.

Por primera vez se fijó en la chica _siempre esta tan nerviosa._

-Quiero preguntarle algunas cosas, pero debe jurarme que esta conversación no saldrá de aquí, no le diré a nadie.

- Si señor.

- Cuénteme sobre la señorita Swan.

- ¿Perdón señor?

- Si, qué sabe de ella.

- No se a que se refiere.

Edward hizo gesto de impaciencia.

-Si, su trabajo, su vida ¿Quién es?

Ángela estaba atónita _¿para que quiere saber? ¿La va demandar? Oh no, pobre Isabella._

-No se preocupe, es por cuestiones de su liquidación es todo- le sonrió, era la primera vez que le sonreía, para Ángela fue como si viera algo imposible, nunca, nunca le había sonreído, esto la intimido.

- Lo que yo sé es muy poco, es muy reservada, parece que todo gira alrededor de sus libros y de su universidad, nunca habla de sí misma más de lo preciso, es muy ordenada, eficiente y discreta, Cathy la adora y su esposo también lo hacía, era su única familia aquí en Nueva York, cuando el señor Ford murió fue terrible para ella, un día la vi llorando en los baños porque le había comprado unos tiquetes para unos conciertos de Jazz en el Carnegie Hall, él era como su papá, ya que su verdadero padre está muy lejos.

_Sola en esta enorme ciudad._

- ¿Qué más? Cuénteme.

Ángela comenzó a llorar como una boba.

- ¿Por qué llora Ángela?

- Usted me va a despedir.

- ¿Por qué carajo la voy a despedir?

- Yo...Yo hice algo muy malo con Bella.

- ¿Bella?

- Si así la llamamos todos, sólo sus amigos la llaman así.

_¿Sus amigos? Yo ni siquiera estoy en esa categoría_

-¿Qué fue lo que usted hizo tan malo?

- Su primer día de trabajo con usted fue aterrador señor.

_¡Demonios! ¿Qué hice? La intimide…su café, su ropa, ¿Swan? Patito feo ¡mierda! Temblaba…era su primer día conmigo y no fui capaz de ser amable aunque fuera por cortesía… ¡espera! Yo nunca fui amable con ella, nunca le di las gracias por nada, yo le gritaba por todo, la hice sentir estúpida e inútil, la hice trabajar de más, le daba ordenes estúpidas tan sólo por probarla y ella simplemente callaba ¡me burle de ella! En varias ocasiones, trágame tierra y ella lo sabía, maldición, debiste dispararme. Si me vuelve a hablar será un milagro._

-Ese día fue terrible

_¿Por qué no me acuerdo?_

-¿Qué pasó?

- Ese día ella estaba muy asustada con usted, no estaba segura si podría con el trabajo, pero Cathy siempre la alentó, pero precisamente ese día usted tuvo el altercado con Coleman ¿se acuerda?

Edward asintió _el hijo de puta ladrón aún no le he podido sacar la información sobre la maldita fuga._

-Usted lo golpeó y todas estábamos tan asustadas, le aseguro señor que no es buena manera de comenzar un trabajo.

_Mierda un troglodita, eso debió haber pensado._

-Después- Ángela comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

- Deje de llorar que me exaspera.

La chica hacia hipos.

-Entonces, se perdió un contrato, yo lo traspapele y empecé a temblar porque usted me despediría…yo, yo tengo mi madre muy enferma señor y este trabajo es lo único que tengo.

- ¿Qué tiene su mamá?

- Cáncer, cáncer linfático es terrible y no…puedo perder el seguro, yo lloraba, tenía terror de enfrentarme con usted.

_¿Cáncer? Demonios de lo mismo murió mi abuelo._

-Entonces ella se ofreció a decir que ella había perdido el contrato, a riesgo de ser despedida el primer día de trabajo.

-¿Qué? – el se paro furioso- ¿usted permitió que ella se echara la maldita culpa?

- Yo, yo no se lo iba a permitir señor, pero ella insistió, dijo que conseguiría otro trabajo y se enfrentó a usted, es una chica valiente…algo hay muy extraño en ella, una fuerza interior que ni Cathy ni yo pudimos nunca entender, semejante pequeñez de niña y es un guerrero.

Se acordó de cómo Cathy lo enfrentó y empeñó su palabra por ella. Ese día el estúpido contrato Finn, contrato que el aplazó ser firmado casi durante un mes y tan sólo por demostrar el mando la hizo buscarlo por todo Nueva York ¿Bronx? ¿Brooklyn?, había arriesgado hasta a la señora Cope por arrogante e idiota.

-Finalmente lo encontró y se lo trajo, todo el día por mi culpa, yo debí habérselo dicho Señor Cullen, pero no lo hice…ella me habría matado si yo le comentaba eso, fui una egoísta e irresponsable.

- Lo fue señorita Weber, uno debe enfrentar sus responsabilidades- dijo furioso _sino fuera porque tiene a su madre tan enferma la echaba por idiota - _¿qué pasó después? ¿Hizo algún comentario?

- No, jamás señor.

- ¿Yo no le caía muy bien verdad?

La chica esquivó la mirada.

-No, usted no le cae bien señor, pero jamás dijo nada, cuando murió Thomas varias veces quiso renunciar, pero fue más su compromiso con Cathy que se deseo de estar aquí la que la mantuvieron, un día la escuché decir algo _soy salvaje lo que pasa es que nadie lo sabe _yo me reí, a veces los estudiantes de literatura hablan extraño señor, pero el jueves cuando se enfrentó con usted lo entendí…entendí porque me quiso ayudar, entendí que soportara la presión, entendí su actitud con usted.

- ¿Qué entendió Ángela? – se quedó mirándola de manera amenazante.

- Ella estaba aquí por mera voluntad, no porque de verdad lo necesitara…para ella este trabajo le era absolutamente apático.

Él frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca, se levantó del escritorio y fingió leer unos documentos.

-Esta conversación le repito es entre usted y yo, llame a la señorita Swan y diga que la espero para que finiquitemos unas cosas, firme documentos…dígale que es hoy, ¡urgente!

La chica se levantó, una gota de sudor corría por su rostro y corrió lejos del despacho lo más rápido posible.

Edward resoplaba _¿indiferente? Claro que lo eras, ahora entiendo tú tono de voz, tu actitud frente a mi, tú frialdad, siempre me contestabas de manera escueta y con monosílabos, nunca contraviniste una orden porque en realidad no te importaba, el jueves cuando me levantaste el dedo, resumiste tus sentimientos hacía mí ¡carajo! Ni siquiera me odias, te soy absoluta e irrevocablemente indiferente._

/::/

Recibió la llamada de Ángela como a las nueve de la mañana ¿urgente? ¿Qué diablos? No iba a correr _que se espere, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, yo ya no trabajo para él, que no moleste ¿pero te mueres por verlo? _Preguntó su muy puntillosa hermanastra _cállate, no, no quiero ver su hermoso y estúpido rostro, no quiero ver sus labios, ni quiero desear tocar su cabello _escuchó a la hermanastra carcajear.

Desayunó despacio, jugó con Darcy un rato, empacó sus vaqueros, una camiseta, pues después de la biblioteca iría al gimnasio y allí se quedaría por lo menos dos horas, estaría en Cullen C.o a eso de las dos de la tarde.

Efectivamente sacó de la biblioteca, tres libros increíblemente pesados, se quedó allí viendo una exposición de escultura, después se fue para el gimnasio, quería sudar un rato para quitarse la adrenalina y la tensión de tener que verle la cara al ogro.

_¡Demonios! ¿Por qué no viene?_

Cada cinco minutos se pegaba del telescopio de su oficina para ver si ella venía pero nada _¿qué le vas a decir? ¿Cómo la vas a retener? Control Cullen, control, nada, nada se puede salir de tú control._

Faltando casi cinco minutos para las dos de la tarde la vio aparecer parada en la gran acera de enfrente.

Se había duchado en el gimnasio, se puso sus vaqueros raídos, su convers, una camiseta blanca y sencilla y una pequeña chaqueta con capucha, así parecía una adolescente lista para su primer día de preparatoria. Llevaba su mochila, con su ropa de ejercicio, sus libros y todos los documentos de la empresa.

Entró al rascacielos, se metió al ascensor de presidencia, casi se desmaya el olor a él estaba reconcentrado, el almizcle, el sexo, el poder en esas cuatro paredes.

Lauren se quedo mirándola ¿_esa vieja aburrida es esta niña? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Diecisiete? Pero aún viste terrible, mírale los tenis, y los blue jeans están rotos._

-Hola chicas- Besó a Ángela en la mejilla.

- Dios Bella pensé que no vendrías.

- Pero aquí estoy, dispuesta a que el me ataque.

Ángela lo llamó por el intercomunicador

-Señor, la señorita Swan esta aquí.

-Que pase- contestó escueto.

- Él cree que aún tiemblo _egoísta Bella, lo haces._

Entró a la oficina, de pie, estaba vestido con un pantalón negro con cargaderas, una camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos y una corbata negra, lo vio luchando como siempre con su cabello; una corriente de energía recorría toda la oficina, Edward la miró de arriba abajo, parecía una niñita con su cabello mojado y oliendo a shampoo de fresas, la frescura y la lozanía estaban en ella, todo el aire viciado y claustrofóbico de la oficina cambió.

- Se hace usted esperar señorita Swan.

- Todas las damas lo hacemos Señor Cullen- ella respondió con ironía.

_Edward, mi nombre es Edward ¿tiene que ser tan impersonal? Oh si idiota ¿Swan? Siempre la llamabas con tono de burla._

- Siéntese.

Bella lo iba a hacer pero su amor por el suelo la reclamó y cayó frente a él, sus libros estaban en el suelo al igual que los papeles. Edward se apresuró a recogerla.

-¿Te hiciste daño? – estaba asustado, la caída fue aparatosa, pero ella no se dejó tocar.

- No, no se preocupe, casi siempre salgo ilesa, se paró y empezó a recogerlo todo.

- Yo…yo te ayudo- corrió rápidamente a recogerlo todo _Sus libros son tan pesados ¿cómo puede leer todo esto?_ En un descuido de Bella aprovecho y rozó con uno de sus dedos las pequeñas manos, de nuevo la electricidad barrió con los sentidos de ambos _maldita sea ¿Por qué tiene que producirme esto? Este hombre me provoca vértigo. _

Edward sonrió tímidamente.

- ¿Estudias literatura?

- Aja.

- Con razón los...los libros.

Estaba incomoda y no lo ocultó ¿Por qué pregunta eso?

-Señor Cullen, apresuremos este trabajo, tengo que ir a mi universidad.

_Control Cullen, control, pareces un idiota hasta tartamudeas como un niño. Debes hacer algo para que se quede contigo, cualquier cosa, pero por favor no hagas el ridículo, con sólo parpadear puede hacer hasta que te arrodilles ¡tres años contigo! ¡Tres! En este mismo edificio, compartiendo su aire y ahora te das cuenta…puta tontería ¡amor a primera vista! Si yo no fuera un cretino ciego ella sería mía hace mucho tiempo. _Un rastro de desconsuelo se reflejo en su cara _quizás no, sólo soy un patético hombrecillo rico con un apellido y nada más. _Escuchó como el castillo de naipes de su enorme ego caía estrepitosamente.

-Aquí están los papeles que me acreditan como la persona encargada de sus cuentas y las de su familia, cuando sea conveniente firmaré traspasos, cada uno de sus números privados de tarjetas de crédito que usted puede cancelar personalmente, las cuatro chequeras, las copias de seguros, y de contratos. No se preocupe, ya las cuentas están pagadas para este mes de todo, sueldos para sus empleados personales y gastos. Aquí esta la agenda que debe cumplir durante todos estos quince días, si usted quiere con su nueva secretaria las puede cambiar, entregaré el portátil, además iré a sistemas para que cancelen mi cuenta de intranet, el blackberry ya lo tiene en su poder….

No la escuchaba, tan sólo veía el movimiento de su boca, el movimiento de sus manos, la piel de porcelana y el cabello húmedo que se pegaba por mechones en sus mejillas y que ella trataba de quitar.

-Señor Cullen ¿me esta escuchando?

-¿Qué? – preguntó cuando ella lo sacó de la ensoñación.

-¡Dios! Llevó casi quince minutos hablando sobre todo esto y usted no escucha- se levantó furiosa, agarró su mochila.

_¿A dónde va? ¡No te vayas! Control Cullen ¡control!_

-Bella no te vayas por favor.

_¿Cómo me llamó? Hombre insufrible, mi nombre, por primera vez me llamo por mi nombre, ¡Dios! _Su hermanastra, saltaba como loca con pompones rojos y estaba presta a hacer un streptiese sucio y caliente frente a ese hombre tan sólo por el precio de que él la volviera a llamar por su nombre.

-Tengo una proposición que hacerle.

_**Oh Chicas no sean malpensadas, las he visto sonreír…las proposiciones sucias vendrán después…muy, pero muy… ¿hace calor aquí?**_

_**Pero para que se consuelen, las invito a poner Naughty Girl de Beyonce, cerrar los ojos e imaginarse bailar desnudas en hermosos tacones rojos frente a Edward Cullen, Bella, su hermanastra y su diosa interior lo harán.**_

_**Oh si ámenme o déjenme…dejar comentarios es casi tan bueno como creer que el dragón te hará una muy sucia proposición**_


	11. Chapter 11 bailando con el diablo

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a la señora Meyer yo sólo me divierto, ¡Diablos! Si ustedes supieran.**_

_**Robar es un delito, esta obra esta protegida.**_

_**Desde septiembre del 2011 está registrada de manera legal.**_

_**A los miles de lectoras que me leen gracias ¡miles! Estoy asustada y excitada con eso.**_

_**A las que dejan comentarios, ustedes hacen el día nenas.**_

_**He de confesar que escribí esta historia como un reto personal, ya que soy un escritor de cosas oscuras y sangrientas, pero mi madre me dijo que escribiera algo así, una historia de amor y eso es lo que estoy haciendo, pero mi conciencia oscura, anárquica y salvaje se me sale de vez en cuando.**_

_**Edward se me esta tornando muy Dark y aquí entre nos, me encanta, una noche con este bebé y mañana habría funeral.**_

_**Este capítulo es muy, muy largo, pues algunas chicas quieren que actualice una o dos veces a la semana, pero no quiero cortar capítulos. Por eso a las lectoras prepárense, BAILANDO CON EL DIABLO nombre de este capítulo mostrará una pequeña parte de lo que ocurre con Edward. Para las que quieren sexo caliente y violento, se los daré, pero es necesario contar una historia, no me interesa el sexo sin contenido, yo quiero vino, fuego, opio, sudor, lágrimas y sangre, antes de la copula y el orgasmo.**_

**EL LÍMITE DEL CAOS.**

**Bailando con el diablo**

-Tengo una proposición que hacerle Bella.

_No me quites tú nombre._

_Se mi mujer._

_Se mi amante._

_Desnúdate ahora_

_¿Qué quieres que te de?_

_Déjame besarte._

_Déjame acariciarte._

_Déjame hablar contigo._

_Déjame oler tú cabello._

_Baila para mí._

_Lee para mí._

_Escucha música conmigo._

Bella lo miraba impaciente. Se quería ir, estar con él era insoportablemente doloroso. Le dolía cada músculo, cada vértebra, los labios, el recuerdo de él en las Vegas, el recuerdo de él en su boca.

-Siéntese por favor.

_¿Por favor?_

-Señor Cullen tengo que ir a mi universidad.

_¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa para huir de mí?_

-No se preocupe, tendrá todo el tiempo para ir a su universidad.

Bella se sentó, agarrando su mochila, lo sintió a él detrás de su espalda, se removió de su asiento, la presencia de Edward Cullen era como la sensación de un felino antes de atacar a su presa.

- Cathy la ama muchísimo, yo lo sé y su esposo también la amaba, estuve leyendo su currículo y me sorprendió leer varias cartas de recomendación que Thomas Ford Y Stella Miller hicieron para usted.

-¿Cartas? Yo no sabía ¿Qué cartas?

-Cartas que hablan sobre su inteligencia y deseo de aprender, es impresionante que usted haya llegado hasta aquí sin la experiencia suficiente para ser mi secretaria, sin embargo usted superó todas las expectativas con creces.

_¿Qué? ¿Me esta halagando?_

-Confieso que me sorprendí, no sabía que usted estudiaba literatura, ser secretaria de presidencia y leer libros sobre Shakespeare, Austen o Dickens no son libros típicos para alguien que se desempeña en este ofició, sin embargo ha hecho muy bien su trabajo, yo, yo…no tengo mucha paciencia.

_Déjame tocarte._

_Hueles tan delicioso._

-¿Cuál es el punto señor Cullen?

_Edward._

- Mi punto es…no tengo tiempo para buscar secretaría, no quiero lidiar con entrevistas y gente nueva, Ángela no tiene la piel dura para este trabajo.

- ¿Qué le hace pensar que yo la tenía?

- Me soportó durante un año, eso es buen indicio.

_Algo raro pasa aquí, su tono es condescendiente y suave, si me hubieras hablado así con un poco de amabilidad Oh ángel hubiera sido tuya en las Vegas sólo por mero agradecimiento._

-Yo, yo le pido disculpas por ser el asno que soy.

-No me pida disculpas por algo que va con su naturaleza.

Si Isabella hubiese mirado hacia atrás habría visto como el hombre cerró los puños e hizo una mueca de dolor, esas palabras eran un golpe bajo, una verdad dicha sin tacto, la muestra absoluta de la indiferencia que ella sentía por él.

Edward dio la vuelta y se sentó en una de las orillas de su escritorio, metió sus manos en los bolsillos y la miró a los ojos. Bella aguantó un suspiro, él era alucinante _es como consumir un droga, todo se distorsiona con él al lado. _Una sonrisa de lado apareció en el rostro de ese hombre y algo juguetón se movió dentro de ella, sus dos nenas interiores se sentaron a ver el espectáculo de su sonrisa y aplaudieron felices y extasiadas.

_Bella si te sonrojas y empiezas a morderte la boca te tiras del puente Brooklyn._

-Vuelva a mi…digo aquí.

-¿Qué?

-Si vuelva a ser mi secretaría.

-Señor Cullen ha corrido demasiada agua bajo este puente, lo que paso el jueves sobrepaso mis límites, fui grosera e impertinente, pero usted tiene un carácter de los mil demonios, yo no puedo trabajar para usted.

- ¿Por qué?

-Porque no, porque yo no soy la persona idónea para esto, usted necesita a alguien que entienda la naturaleza de este trabajo.

- Usted tiene el compromiso, las agallas para enfrentarse a mí. Cathy lo hacía todo el tiempo, no crea que ella y yo nos peleábamos y se lo digo era refrescante ver como podía decirme las cosas, eso lo necesito, no quiero a alguien arrodillado y temeroso frente a mi _arrodillada si, pero de otra manera controla tus pensamientos idiota _necesito que alguien ponga limites conmigo, a veces eso de ser la maquina, es algo que no me agrada, usted es…en términos de literatura si quiere que lo exprese así, mi dialéctica, mi contradicción, le doblaré el sueldo si quiere, le daré más tiempo para estudiar, contrataré a alguien para que le ayude…yo necesito de usted, es la única que sabe manejar mis cosas, no confió en nadie, hay muchas cosas de mi y de mi familia que no estoy dispuesto a arriesgar, sí Cathy confió en usted con fe ciega yo…yo estoy dispuesto a confiar en usted también, lo que pasó el viernes fue una prueba de su discreción, hay gente allá afuera que hubiera vendido mi historia de estúpido borracho por miles de dólares, usted no lo hizo. Yo he sido grosero y sin embargo fue a ese bar de mala muerte por mí, es algo que valoro.

Bella lo veía, nunca lo había escuchado hablar tanto, estaba asustada.

_Cullen sólo te faltó arrodillarte._

-Señor Cullen ¿usted cree que este es el sueño de mi vida? ¿Quedarme aquí? No, yo quiero otras cosas, llegué a este trabajo por accidente, porque mi padre me enseñó a ser responsable con todo, porque personas hermosas confiaron en mí…pero no es lo que quiero, yo soy mujer del aire libre, no de una oficina, yo leo a Blake y a Dylan Thomas, no contratos.

_Si no te quedas conmigo te encadeno._

_-_Yo no le voy a quitar eso se lo aseguro- desde su enorme estatura se inclinó para mirarla a los ojos _son hermosos sin esas gafas, Cullen has convencido a jefes de estado, a inversionista a dueños de grandes bancos _– sus libros son bienvenidos, sus horarios también al igual que sus sueños, la empresa no le quitará nada, es más Cullen Co. tiene becas para sus trabajadores, usted puede acceder a ellas para postgrados y doctorados.

-¿De que le sirve una estudiante de literatura a esta empresa?

- Simple, para darle la humanidad que una máquina como yo le ha quitado.

_La hermanastra de Cenicienta niña estúpida y cursi saco un pañuelo y se seco los mocos ante semejante declaración._

Por primera vez en todo ese año, Bella le ofreció su sonrisa tímida y aniñada al todo poderoso señor de la torre.

_¡Bingo!_

_¡Caray! El puede mover el mundo, si sabe que estoy que me derrito me hará papilla._

- Isabella, yo se que usted puede conseguir otro trabajo, pero ya conoce esta empresa, hace tres años trabaja aquí, ha hecho buenos amigos, conoce todo el proceso…si no me equivoco lo que usted estudia es para ser escritora, talvez aquí pueda encontrar material – le guiño un ojo.

_Es tan pagado de sí mismo, siempre consigue lo que quiere ¿no es así señor ogro?_

Tomó su mochila y se levanto rápidamente.

_Demonios ¿Qué hice? Es tan impredecible que me marea._

-Usted sabe como negociar…lo admiro, en verdad, yo no soy nada.

_Lo eres todo, todo, lo sé, no me equivoco, te reconozco ahora, tres años contigo y te reconozco, te reconozco._

-Yo…yo la necesito…usted es como Cathy _fortaleza Cullen, control _tengo mucho trabajo…mucho, usted, Ángela hasta Lauren son en este momento mis manos y mis brazos, intentemos ver como nos va como equipo ¿no le gusta los retos señorita Swan?

_Salvajes._

_Guerreros._

Bella se acercó _no miedo, no miedo, él no come gente,_ si un espectador cualquiera viera la escena de una manera objetiva, vería a una niña enfrentada a un hombre que le doblaba la estatura, una niña que parecía ponerse de puntillas para poder enfrentarse a ese hombre todo poderoso; vería un hombre apretando sus puños, rígido, con su mandíbula tensa, un leve temblor, algo imperceptible, una necesidad de respirar.

-Lo pensaré señor Cullen, mañana tendrá mi respuesta.

- ¿Por qué mañana? ¿Qué tiene que pensar?

- Quiero ver como usted va a tener paciencia con mi si o con mi no, estamos negociando.

_¿Quieres volverme más loco de lo que estoy? Me tendrás pegado al techo con tú respuesta… ¿con que también te gustan los retos? Voy a adorar todo el proceso, voy a volverme loco de esperar…vas a convertirme en una llamarada…vaya ya he perdido la guerra sin siquiera dar una batalla, nena me encanta eso._

Para ese espectador inocente que viera esta escena, le deberíamos tener un poco de consideración, porque el pobre, pobre observador estaría en ese momento ardiendo en flamas o quizás la electricidad ya lo habría hecho trizas.

-Mañana si me ve aquí a las ocho de la mañana sabrá si sigo aquí y si no estoy a esa hora ya sabrá mi respuesta.

-Ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos, no se esperar señorita Swan.

- Que pena, toda dama se hace esperar Señor Cullen.

Así fue que ella dio la vuelta sobre sus pequeños talones, se puso su capucha y se fue.

Edward estaba a punto del colapso, le faltaba aire, ella tan cerca, quemándolo fue demasiado. Fue así que corrió hacia la gran ventana que casi nunca abría y la abrió de par en par poder respirar, una gran corriente de viento lo golpeo de frente, eso era la gran metáfora de lo que era Isabella Marie Swan en su vida: Una enorme y poderosa tormenta. Tomó su telescopio, esperó tres minutos y la vio de nuevo. Esa niña desesperante y bonita, con su cara inocente y picara, con su temperamento impredecible y valiente, con su cuerpo demoníaco, sus tacones sensuales, su intelecto poderoso, su boca que aún sentía, su culillo firme voluptuoso, esa niña lo tenía al límite de todo _Edward Cullen rey del mundo…lo único que quiere es ser dueño de Isabella Swan, esa será tú más grande victoria._

/::/

En la universidad, en pleno salón de clases, Bella no ponía nada de atención a lo que el profesor hablaba, sólo murmullos que llegaban desde lejos:

_Chesterton escritor ingles…_

_Místico…_

_Paradojas…_

_Absurdos…_

_Caos…_

_Cristianismo…_

_Bella oía, pero no escuchaba, hacía un molesto sonido con su lápiz, estaba en otra parte, encerrada con Edward Cullen en una oficina viéndolo caminar de un lado a otro, hablando sobre ¿qué? ¡Carajos! ¿Quiere que yo vuelva a trabajar con él? ¿Por qué? Yo no puedo volver allí, él me desespera, su ego me asfixia, su obsesión por el control me desespera, ¿acaso este hombre no conoce la incertidumbr_e? _Vamos bella no seas hipócrita, quieres ir, quieres estar ahí con él, escuchar como te da ordenes como un general, sentir su olor, su voz, ver como desespera con su cabello, Oh si Bla...Bla...Bla…no me gusta estar aquí señor Cullen, este no es mi lugar Bla, Bla, Bla, tú vida siempre han sido las palabras…este no es mi sueño, no me jodas bella, amabas cada día…no mientas, estar cerca de él es lo más cercano del sol que has estado... el te quema, toda esa palabrería en esa oficina…y él fue tan ..¿Como decirlo? ¿Humano? Al igual que esa noche en las Vegas "la necesito" "vuelva a mi...aquí" _si pudiera y ella tuviera una existencia real, le rompería el cuello flacucho a esa tonta que siempre hablaba en su interior _¿Qué tienes que perder? ¿La cabeza? Ya la perdiste un día en ese ascensor idiota ¿te acuerdas?, ¿el alma? Si, eso era…el alma, el corazón, tonta, ridícula, melodramática, debiste estudiar contabilidad para no soñar con ese tipo de idioteces._

-Señorita Swan, que opina sobre el hecho de que Chesterton parece tener una idea fija sobre Dios en su obra, sobre cómo para él la redención se da en una fe y en una trascendería a través de la religión.

_Diablos._

-Lo siento profesor, no…

-Vaya Señorita Swan, me sorprende. Siempre tiene respuesta para todo.

-Para que vea profesor, siempre hay una primera vez- Isabella sonrió, Peter se quedó mirándola sorprendido.

A la salida del aula Peter la abordó.

- Isa ¿Qué te pasa? Houston a la luna.

- No me pasa nada Peter.

- Hey Isa, soy yo…Peter, tu amiga del alma ¿qué te pasa? Yo te conozco.

- Hoy Edward Cullen me dijo que volviera a ser su secretaria de nuevo ¿puedes creerlo?

Peter abrió los ojos de manera desorbitada.

-No ¿en serio? Y tú dijiste que si inmediatamente, supongo.

-No, supones mal.

-Isa, Bella ¿Por qué le cortas las alas a mis ilusiones? A veces sueño contigo y con Edward divino Cullen viviendo un tórrido y caliente romance, por favor, por favor Isa es lo más cerca que voy a estar de vivir algo así…Hummm...desnudos, sudorosos, sucios...déjame soñar.

- Pues quédate en los sueños Peter, porque conmigo no contaras.

- Vamos Isa, el diablo siempre espera… ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

- Ese tipo de hombres no son para mujeres como yo Peter – lo dijo a punto del llanto.

De pronto la cara del chico se puso muy seria.

-Oh no Bella mi amor, ese hombre te gusta.

Bella bajo la cabeza, sus ojos amenazaban unas lágrimas.

-Me...me gusta mucho Peter.

-Oh amiga, vamos a tomarnos un vinito y me cuentas todo.

En un lugar apartado Bella Swan, por primera vez confesó lo que ese hombre le provocaba, era como dejar salir una gran larva parasitaria que la consumía; le contó sobre la primera vez que lo vio en el ascensor, sobre como todo en él la perturbaba, como a veces soñaba con voz, su perfume, con el tacto de su ropa, de sus abrigos que ella durante un año había acariciado a escondidas mientras que él no estaba. Le contó como algo en ella se resistía, se rebelaba ante ese hombre, pero que al final del día, agotada de el esfuerzo de decir con todo su cuerpo que no, sólo quedaba ella soñando con zapatos de cristal y vestidos vaporosos.

- Nena lo siento, fui desconsiderado.

- No Peter, yo sólo se fingir muy bien.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- No se.

- Él alguna vez te ha…insinuado algo.

Bella evadió la mirada.

-¿Lo ha hecho? Dime la verdad.

- ¿Y qué si lo ha hecho? ¿Crees que voy a sobrevivir?

- ¿Por qué siempre te tienes que estar subestimando por todo? ¿Acaso no crees que seas digna de alguien como el señor del castillo?

- Ese no es el problema Peter, no lo es…no se si seré capaz de aguantar algo así…yo estoy demente.

- ¿Qué?

- Peter, yo le entregaría el alma a ese diablo…y él me destruiría.

- Tal vez no.

- Lo haría...Sería una lucha, eso me dejaría exhausta, agotada, destruida. Yo no podría, no podría.

- Mi pobre bebé…tanto soñar con libros y sin embargo en la realidad la posibilidad te aterra.

- Lo has visto Peter, lo has visto…él se devora el mundo, todo se lo traga, él cree que tiene derecho a todo.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué vas a hacer con la oferta de trabajo Bella? Es mucho dinero.

- Mi mamá un día me dijo que debíamos ser salvajes, anárquicos, que en un mundo de sistemas, de órdenes, de leyes, de Edwards Cullen comiéndose el mundo, debía haber desorden, ilegalidad para que así pudiera haber justicia, eso me tienta.

- No entiendo.

- No debería aceptar el trabajo para demostrarle que yo no estoy bajo su poder…pero debería aceptar su trabajo para demostrarme a mí…que estoy más allá de su influjo siniestro sobre mí.

- ¡Diablos! Bella eso te mataría.

- No, me haría más fuerte, y le demostraría a James que estoy más allá de sus botas y sus golpes.

- ¿Golpes? ¿Quién es James? ¿Qué no me has contado? ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué eres?

Bella lo miró despavorida, abrió demasiado la boca, Peter la miraba como si viese un extraño, inmediatamente ella le toco la mejilla con gesto dulce.

-No te preocupes amigo…no te preocupes, yo voy a estar bien, muy bien.

Pero no, no estaba bien, al otro día a las seis de la mañana Bella Swan se vestía de nuevo como su tía solterona y volvía de nuevo a la batalla.

Edward no había dormido bien la noche anterior, después de que Bella se había ido de su oficina tuvo que salir corriendo de allí, estaba asfixiado por todo, por primera vez algo se le salía de su control y lo odiaba, todo estaba suspendido en un sí o en un no. Ella era tan impredecible y fuerte, que no sabía que hacer. Cuando se le paró enfrente y le dijo: "_Estamos negociando"_ supo que no iba a ser nada fácil con ella.

Se fue para donde su mamá, quien casi se va de espaldas cuando lo vio llegar un lunes a las cuatro de la tarde.

-¿Qué pasó cariño? Mira como tienes la cara, Alice me dijo que te habías peleado, tu precioso rostro, todo mal herido, ven yo te hago curaciones- rememoró las veces en que había curado su precioso rostro tras una pelea.

- No, Esme, el doctor Green me recetó unas píldoras para el dolor y la hinchazón, además tú sabes que he sobrevivido a peores cosas.

Esas peores cosas, ella las había visto, sufrido y llorado con su hijo. El acordarse de eso le ensombrecía la mirada.

-¿Carlisle?

A Esme no le gustaba ese tono que él siempre utilizaba para referirse a su padre.

- No está, anda con Jasper, están tratando de comprar la casa de al lado, quiero ampliar.

- Pero Esme, esta casa es demasiado grande para ti y para él.

- Quiero una casa más grande para que mis hijos tengan donde quedarse, además hay rumores de nietos.

Edward frunció el ceño furioso.

-Bebé no pongas esa cara, tú sabes que Alice Y Emmet quieren hijos…no cierres la posibilidad de que algún día tú también tengas niños.

-Yo no tendré hijos, no quiero la responsabilidad de que cuando adultos me culpen de sus desgracias.

-Edward Anthony Cullen respeta a tú padre y a mí, Carlisle hizo todo lo posible.

-No todo.

- Hay cosas que se salen del control de las personas, el amor, el deseo, la vida y la muerte, no somos Dios, deja de culpar a tú padre por lo que pasó con ellas.

Hizo el gesto de niño regañado que hacia cuando era pequeñito y le llegaba a la cintura a su mamá, movía un pie en síntoma de impaciencia, a Esme le parecía un gesto adorable _Aun es un niño._

- ¿Ya almorzaste bebé?

- No.

- Son las cuatro de la tarde Edward, ¿Qué quieres que te preparé? Yo misma lo haré.

- Lo que quieras, todo lo que cocinas es rico.

- Fantástico, además debes aconsejarme, con la ampliación de la casa, quiero también remodelar esta ¿me ayudas?

- Lo que quieras, necesito ocupar mi mente en este momento, otras cosas que no sean negocios.

- ¿Pasa algo malo?

_Me pasa todo._

-No, sólo que estoy cansado.

La acompañó a la cocina, Esme era su Oasis. Hablaron de todo. Lo amaba, su niño rebelde y maravilloso, el hijo de su corazón. Quiso tentar la suerte y le preguntó.

-¿Quieres escuchar algo de música bebé?

- Si mamí, yo la pondré.

Esme casi se desmaya. Nunca permitía la música a su alrededor, al menos la que él amaba. Soportaba el rap de Emmet o la música Pop de Alice, pero nunca, jamás la música que él amaba. Y lo que más la emocionó fue la palabra Mamí, no la decía desde que tenía quince años. Se le quedó mirando durante el resto de la tarde, lo veía moverse de un lado a otro, comió en la cocina y habló más de lo que había hablado en diez años. Esme no se resistió y beso el hermoso y exótico cabello de su bebé.

- Aún sigues luchando contra el.

- Es una pelea perdida.

- Rebelde como su dueño.

A las siete de la tarde escuchó el auto de su padre e inmediatamente agarró su maletín y salió de allí. Carlisle estaba asustado con él en la casa. Pero su hijo no le dio tiempo para nada. Lo vio irse como alma que lleva el diablo.

- ¿A qué vino Esme?

- No se, algo raro le pasa, esta nervioso pero esta tratable, mi amor…estoy muy contenta, tal vez este cambiando.

Pero Carlisle contaba con el horror de saber que su hijo era como un mar en calma antes de la tormenta, sabía por experiencia que algo violento y oscuro ocurría en su interior.

Llegó a su apartamento, Carmen se había ido a visitar a sus hijos a Brooklyn, la casa estaba tan sola, a excepción de su perro Rufus que dormitaba en uno de las alfombras de la sala, éste ladró fuertemente, movió la cola y siguió durmiendo.

Miró su teléfono ¿Qué pasaría si la llamaba? Después cayo en cuenta que él no tenía su celular personal…ella era de otro mundo, ¿si voy a su universidad? _Escúchate Cullen, eres un acosador. _No, no iría, al menos no ese día.

Prendió su computadora, hizo el trabajo del día, navegó en Internet viendo cosas intrascendentes, abrió un libro _necesito leer más, ella debe saber cosas que yo desconozco, ¿literatura? ¿Cual fue el último libro que te leíste?...La Montaña Mágica o Moby Dick, me encantaron esos dos libros, seguramente ya te los habrás leído, ¡Dios! Veintidós años ¿Qué te la pasaste haciendo en tu adolescencia Bella?...pero bailas tan bien_. Intentó dormir un rato y lo estaba logrando cuando escuchó su voz _Baby despierta muchacho, te deseo…ahora, vamos nene hace tantos días…que _se despertó de un tirón, estaba sonriendo como un niño púber _ella debe aceptar, debe hacerlo, es una buena oferta de trabajo, le doy todo, buenos horarios…tiempo, ayuda, dinero, yo haría hasta el trabajo por ella, sólo quiero su presencia en mi vida…no te desvanezcas Bella Swan, dame una oportunidad, una sola._

Se levantó, tiro agua sobre su cara, quiso beber un trago, pero no, no lo haría, _me ha visto borracho dos veces, debe pensar que soy un alcohólico de mierda _Pensó en las Vegas, en el beso, en la visión borrosa de ella semidesnuda _cuando vuelva a verte desnuda será sobrio nena, sobrio _Se estaba haciendo muchas ilusiones…demasiadas _al menos quiero pensar que dirá que sí, si dice que no, no se que haré, debo pensar._

Pensó en su pequeño apartamento, acogedor, limpio, lleno de libros…ella estaba recogida en aquel lugar, su espacio. Miro su apartamento, era tan grande e impersonal, no había escogido nada de lo que allí estaba, ni siquiera su cama, contrató un diseñador, le pago mucho dinero y después se instaló allí sin importar como lucia. Sintió la sensación caliente de sus cobijas y de su olor sobre la almohada, se acordó de ella durmiendo en su sofá mientras que él ocupaba su cama.

Fue así que se dirigió hacia su gimnasio personal y a las tres de la mañana corría como loco esperando a que llegara la mañana.

A las siete de la mañana se miraba al espejo, la hinchazón había cedido, tenía aún las marcas de los golpes en su cara, pero estas se iban desvaneciendo poco a poco. Estaba conciente que era hermoso, Jessica le inculcó ese ego de pavo real, conciencia que fue su herramienta más eficaz para llevar mujeres a la cama, pero ahora estaba inseguro como si fuera un niño con acne. Alice se encargaba de cambiar su ropa cada temporada, ella conocía sus gustos, su amor por las chaquetas, los abrigos, Gianna le inculcó el amor por los guantes _un pianista cuida sus manos como su tesoro,_ ya no tocaba el piano, pero la costumbre se le quedó, no entendía como sus manos no estaban destrozadas después de las innumerables peleas que tuvo.

_Ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos._

_No llegaré a las ocho, llegaré a las nueve, quiero llegar y verla sentada en el escritorio ¿y si no? No pienses Cullen no pienses…Ten fe, por primera vez en muchos años, te fe._

Llegó a las nueve de la mañana, detuvo el ascensor por varios minutos _Control, control, respira fuerte, control._

La vio allí, agachada en uno de las archivadoras, miro su culo lindo, tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón para no agarrarlo. Ángela parecía feliz, y Lauren resignada.

Se paro frente a ella. Ella volteó, una mueca de dolor mostró su cara, pero él estaba demasiado feliz para reconocerla, estaba vestida como siempre, no supo pero eso le gustó. Contuvo una sonrisa.

-Buenos días señorita Swan.

-Buenos días señor Cullen.

-Bienvenida.

-Gracias señor.

Miró a Ángela y le dijo.

-Respire tranquila Ángela, ella ya está aquí- pero lo dijo más por él que por la chica.

-Café, por favor.

- Ya se lo llevó señor.

Entró a su oficina y por poco brinca como un idiota.

_Emmet algún día yo seré tu payaso, te burlaras de mí hasta el día que me muera._

Bella sintió el ascensor

_Somos Guerreros, somos guerreros…él te destruirá si sabes que lo deseas como el infierno._

Fingió ir hacia la archivadora, el ascensor se abrió y sintió una mirada en su trasero. Estaba tras de ella, mordió su lengua para que el dolor la hiciera ser dura frente a esa cosa preciosa frente a ella. Tenía el cabello más salvaje de lo usual, su abrigo oscuro, sus guantes y del cuello tenía enredado una bufanda de un hermoso color borgoña. La saludo y bromeó con Ángela, ella miraba hacia el piso.

-Café por favor.

- Ya se lo llevó señor.

Lo vio desaparecer tras de la oficina.

-Se ve raro- dijo Ángela.

-Yo lo veo igual, frío como el hielo.

Entró a la oficina, él no se había quitado su abrigo, ni su bufanda, ni sus guantes.

Puso el café en el escritorio.

-Gracias Bella, gracias por aceptar.

-Lo hice más por mí que por la empresa señor Cullen, pero antes quiero decir que nuestra relación de trabajo debe empezar por un límite.

Él frunció el ceño.

-¿A que se refiere?

- Usted es el señor Cullen y yo soy la señorita Swan, usted no es mi amigo, es mi jefe, sólo mis amigos me llaman Bella. La amistad es un terreno que no cabe entre usted y yo.

- Por ahora.

- No, siempre, es más fácil para mí, ¿quiere franqueza? Yo se la daré, ¿quiere mi discreción? La tendrá, ¿quiere mi capacidad de trabajo? No lo decepcionaré, pero la amistad en alguna parte del camino perdió la oportunidad señor Cullen, si acepta yo estaré aquí, sino, entonces me iré.

Estaba furioso, ardía como un volcán.

-Como usted quiera Señorita Swan.

Hizo el movimiento de quitarse el abrigo y en la rabia se le trabo con sus guantes y su bufanda.

-Demonios- básicamente se arrancó las prendas y tiró los guantes con impaciencia, Bella los recogió y se las puso sobre el escritorio, hizo el ademán de irse.

-Quédese, tenemos mucho trabajo atrasado, quiero revisar unas cuentas, el contrato en Brasil, así que traiga todo aquí, se quedará conmigo casi toda la mañana ¿a que hora se va para su universidad?

- Entro a clases a las seis de la tarde.

- Bien, entonces se irá a la cuatro ¿le parece?

- Si, gracias.

Cuando Bella entró de nuevo a la oficina con papeles y demás, él le había organizado un espacio en su escritorio. Ella iba armada con papeles, celulares, lápices, agendas, y una gran jarra de café.

Él la miraba como un cazador a su presa, cada movimiento, cada gesto. La rabia que sentía por las palabras que ella había pronunciado no se le había quitado. Se movía de manera eficiente, la ropa que llevaba puesta era la fachada perfecta, alguien que no quiere ser visto, una coraza para defenderse del mundo. Él conocía la verdadera mujer tras ese perfecto disfraz que lo había engañado durante tanto tiempo, era como uno de esos actores que cada vez que enfrentaban un personaje se mimetizaban con éste, hasta perder su esencia y ser lo que la ropa les exigía.

-¿Café señor?

-Si.

Ella le sirvió. Él se fijó en sus muñecas y en sus manos, manos de escritor, blancas de uñas cortas y dedos delicados.

-¿Quién le enseñó a preparar este café?

-Mi padre- La respuesta fue escueta, con ella le dijo tácitamente que no deseaba preguntas de índole personal.

Ella se sentó frente a él.

-Bueno señor manos a la obra.

A la hora él leía un contrato, nunca vio un solo gesto de fastidio o tedio.

_Soy un maldito bastardo egoísta, cláusulas, enmiendas, excepciones…tú mundo no es este, pero no me importa, no me importa._

-Léalo, señorita Swan en voz alta, quiero ver si hay algo que se me ha pasado.

- Octubre 24 2009…el siguiente contrato entre las partes Cullen...Solomon….hotel, Brasil…párrafo uno…

Se paro a unos metros detrás de ella, se concentró en su cuello. Su imaginación le permitió tocarla lentamente, desatar su cabello, sentirlo debajo de las palmas de sus dedos, inclinarse lentamente y desatar cada uno de los botones de su blusa, en su mente ella inclinaba su cabeza hacía atrás y lo besaba mientras que él jugaba con los tirantes de sus sostén que en medio segundo cayó al suelo, el beso continuaba, ella mordía sus labios de la misma manera que lo hizo en las Vegas y él tocaba sus senos, escuchó un gemido fantasma, que lo incitaba a continuar, pequeños círculos marcaban sus pezones, el beso continuaba y él pegó su espalda más fuerte a la espalda de ella, continuó su recorrido en su vientre y metió su mano por la pretina de su falda para volverla a sacar y obligarla a subir la incomoda prenda _abre las piernas para mi _podía verla, _seguramente usa pantys de algodón _Con una de sus manos hace un lado la incomoda prenda y lleva una de sus manos a su sexo, ella se mueve desesperada por la fricción y él empieza a jugar con su clítoris _me gusta tu coñito mojado, quiero estar allí _ella agarra sus hombros y el balanceo se hace más frenético, mientras que con una de sus manos juega con el pequeño botón sensible con su otra mano busca el centro de su vulva apretada y mete uno de sus dedos _ tan apretada mi vida_, _palpitas en mis dedos, estás tan caliente _sus manos estaban mojadas y como un animal sediento se las lleva a su boca y lame los jugos de aquella mujer que lo tiene al borde del abismo _tengo que estar dentro de ti, clavado en tú interior, viviendo entre tus muslos ¿harás lo que yo desee_? Él vuelve a ella y sin compasión mete dos dedos, ella grita y el combina los movimientos de sus manos, puede presentir el ordeño y la fuerza de los músculos de su vagina apretándolo _mi lengua, mi lengua recorriéndote de norte a sur ¿quieres eso? ¡Si! _Las manos de ella jalan su camisa…el orgasmo viene, el espectáculo de ella gimiendo en su cara, suplicando por más _nunca, nunca he deseado a una mujer de manera tan cruda y total, si no te tengo moriré de hambre y de frío allá afuera, ven...ven por mi _los gemidos del placer, él los presentía, _más, más, más..._De pronto un sonido, un maldito, estúpido e inoportuno sonido lo traen de nuevo a tierra _¿Qué diablos es eso?_ Era su celular.

La energía fantasma que pululaba en el aire llegaba hasta Bella, sin entenderlo muy bien ella sintió aquella oleada de calor, pero se negaba a mover una sola pulgada de su cuerpo, sintió la asfixia, el fuego, el dolor de algo que la apretaba. Cuando el teléfono sonó, se inquietó ¿ese era su celular? No quiso voltear, seguramente él la miraría con aire de hielo, el aparato siguió sonando, Bella se paró como un rayo.

-Disculpe señor.

-Conteste.

-No, no lo haré, es mi teléfono personal.

-No me importa, conteste.

Bella miró la pantalla, era Peter.

Se retiró a una esquina de la oficina.

-Peter. Cariño, ahora no, estoy en el trabajo.

-Oh muñeca, no, sal de ahí… ¡ahora!

-No puedo.

-¿Sabes lo que estas haciendo?

-No.

-¿Él esta ahí contigo?

-Si.

-Ya veo ¿Estas presta para que él te destroce?

- No se.

- Eres fuerte Isabella…fuerte ¿tienes la armadura de guerrero bien puesta?

- Absolutamente.

- Bien…esta noche hablamos en la universidad.

- Si, esta noche, adiós cariño.

- Te amo amiga.

Tuvo que ser fuerte para no derrumbarse y empezar a llorar como una tonta.

-Yo también.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo? Huye mientras puedas, huye ¡ya!_

Cuando volteo, lo tenía a él respirando casi en la nuca. La mirada sobre ella la hizo temblar.

-¿Tiene usted muchos amigos? Swan.

Swan, sonaba como un golpe duro, era asfixiante su cercanía brutal.

-¿Qué?

-Amigos ¿Tiene muchos?

-Tengo los necesarios.

-Yo no tengo ninguno ¿sabía?

_¿Porque me habla así?_

-Los amigos se ganan señor Cullen, vienen a uno sin saber cómo, simplemente se instalan en la vida y de pronto no puedes vivir sin ellos.

-¿Los ama usted?

-Los amo muchísimo.

Los celos brutales y salvajes de Edward Cullen llegaron a él como oleadas de dolor, se instalaron en la punta de sus dedos y lo recorrieron hasta llegar a su cerebro. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no gritar _¿amigos? ¿Amantes? ¿Qué ocultas con tú ropa estúpida? ¿Te desnudas para todos ellos? ¿Te dejas penetrar de todos ellos?_ Quería matar a alguien, no era racional en ese momento.

-Váyase, hemos terminado el trabajo.

-Falta que revisemos dos contratos más.

-No, yo lo haré, quiero estar solo.

Isabella se retiro, tenía la sensación de que había estado en un ring de boxeo y que faltó poco para ser derribada, _él es duro como la piedra, y su presencia me lastima._

La vio irse y tuvo ganas de patear algo. Ella no le pertenecía, tácitamente se lo había dicho, ella se salía de su control, en algún momento, con toda su libertad a cuestas Isabella Swan podría irse y dejarlo con miles de preguntas, con miles de palabras guardadas en su boca.

Era idiota sentir algo tan brutal por alguien que ni siquiera conocía, sueños, premoniciones, perfumes, sabores, sensaciones; todas ellas las había tenido, era un loco, un hombre que necesitaba poner su soledad al lado de alguien que le recordara que aún era un ser humano. El amor, la pasión era algo que se construía. La había conocido hacía un año, una mujer que le fue indiferente en todo sentido, por quien jamás se preguntó, quien nunca le importó si respiraba, de pronto en una noche había llegado a sofocar su existencia ¿Quién era? ¿Era la mujer de sus sueños? Esa última pregunta le parecía a ese Edward Cullen cínico y escéptico una idiotez "Mujer de sus sueños" frase ridícula de un folletín que leían mujeres con escasamente dos años de elemental, frase de gente tonta que soñaba con amores de rosas y chocolates. Aquella parte salvaje de pandillero y de hombre que odiaba la cursilería se burlaba de él _Ni siquiera te la has follado Cullen, para al menos saber si ella tiene el carácter para soportar tu polla ardiente _¿amor? _No sabes ni siquiera quien es ella, no la conoces. _Pero algo de su temperamento de niño tierno, que tocaba piano, que amaba a sus padres, que lloró durante una semana cuando su primera mascota murió, el que adoraba el campo, el que cuando se acostó por primera vez con una mujer le pidió matrimonio, porque pensó que no sería capaz de vivir sin ella, él que durante mucho tiempo no separó la idea de sexo y amor, ese creía que Isabella era la mujer de sus sueños. Necesitaba creer en eso. Aquella noche cuando penetraba a Irina y la golpeaba para crear en ella dolor y placer supo que su alma estaba al borde del limbo, conocía muy bien la sensación de estar a portas del mismísimo infierno…¡Dios! la conocía. Su voluntad, su rabia con el mundo y su necesidad de lastimar lo hicieron sobrevivir, pero poco a poco se iba minando y desgastando y de nuevo volvía a las orillas…la droga, la sangre…la muerte, la cual había buscado de manera sistemática varias veces lo volvían a llamar…Elizabeth lo llamaba y decía _tu eres mi bebé, eres como yo _palabras a la que le tenía terror, estaban haciendo eco. Quizás los sueños con aquella mujer, con Bella lo habían salvado, en alguna parte del cosmos, de la matemática del destino (matemática del caos) le habían traído a Isabella a su vida, que no la reconoció al principio fue tal vez la manera de hacerle saber que él no estaba preparado para ella aún, pero ahora, su corazón, su alma, su espíritu su cuerpo estaban listos…no sabía como, pero estaban listos, para amar a alguien, para dejarse devorar por la pasión. Cuando la vio entrar en la mañana, su corazón lo supo…lo peor de todo es que vino a él la iluminación terrible de que aunque ella no lo amara a él no le importaría…esa era la verdadera naturaleza del amor…amar sin importar ser amado, amar de manera irremediable, amar en la vida y amar en la muerte. Aún así, su espíritu egoísta no se podía abstraer de sentir una ira inmensa, unos celos devastadores, una impotencia sin sentido ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la matemática del caos le ponía frente a él esta mujer? y sin embargo ella era intocable.

Se fue hacia el intercomunicador y la llamó.

-Señorita Swan, venga por favor, no hemos terminado aún, traiga de nuevo los contratos…necesito de usted.

Bella pensó _Este hombre es bipolar._

Trabajaron todo el día, sin siquiera mirarse a las caras.

Para Bella ese resto se deslizo de manera melancólica, su voz había cambiado, su actitud corporal también…estaba ausente, se equivocaba, se impacientaba y de nuevo volvía a aparecer ese niño triste, era aterrador, no sabía como comportarse con él. Lo vio poner sus manos en la cabeza, cerrar los ojos y suspirar. No pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Esta bien señor?

La respuesta la dejo fría.

- No, no estoy bien

- ¿Llamó al doctor Green?

- No, no.

Entonces él le brindo una sonrisa de niño triste y vino a ella la voz de aquel chico que conoció en las Vegas _¿Has sentido Marie que en medio de una multitud estas más solo que nunca? La gente miente todo el tiempo, parece que es la única manera de sobrevivir. Todos hablan y hablan, pero ninguno tiene una conversación, es demasiado atemorizante ¿sabes? La intimidad de las palabras._

_Me gusta caminar, pero cada día lo hago menos, estoy atrapado en una oficina._

El poder es algo solitario, y la belleza aleja y aliena a las personas… él mirando las grandes ventanas de su oficina era la imagen de un dios solitario, incapaz de comunicarse con alguien.

/::/

-Por favor Peter, no quiero hablar ahora, no hoy, háblame de Carlo, cuéntame un chiste, hazme reír.

-¿Fue tan terrible Bella?

-Fue doloroso. Pero ahora no Peter, ahora no.

/::/

Seth era su investigador privado, un ex oficial de FBI, que vio la oportunidad de usar todo lo que sabía en beneficio propio, es decir se volvió el sabueso de los ricos y poderosos quienes necesitaban sus servicios de husmeador de secretos.

-Quiero que investigues esta mujer.

-Yo te mandó todos sus archivos, viaja a su ciudad, investiga, ten cuidado su padre es policía…lo quiero todo…todo. Además quiero que tú gente le tome fotos, todas las que pueda.

-¿Algo más?

- No.

Si, definitivamente el diablo se había apoderado de él.

Los días transcurrían envueltos en una calma aparente.

Él desesperado se veía a veces como un loco plantado frente a su apartamento, horas, horas, a veces la veía llegar de su universidad con sus libros acuestas, con su amigo. Un día fue hasta NYU y la siguió cuando ambos fueron a una pequeña cafetería, sin ser visto se metió en ella y la vio conversar. Abrieron un libro y ella señalaba partes de éste y el chico tomaba notas, en alguna ocasión ella soltó una risa y miró hacía los lados haciendo un gesto de ¡Ups¡ el cabello que frente a él se contenía, estaba suelto y jugueteaba con el. Dos mujeres vivían en ella y él las amaba a las dos, pero ellas no lo amaban a él.

La inyección de capital a Black Editores hizo que Edward tuviera que soportar a Jacob, las chispas explotaban por todas partes. Los dos hombres frente a frente tratando de tener una conversación diplomática, al menos los padres de ambos siempre estaban presentes cuando esto ocurría, porque si fuera de otro modo de habrían hecho trizas.

-Los Volturi están desesperados, creían que nuestra ruina era inminente.

-Es bueno saber que el viejo Aro quien siempre fue un arrogante manipulador no se le da todo lo que quiere, las editoriales en manos de él serían unos depósitos de basuras – dijo Billy Black.

A los cinco minutos apareció Bella con su famoso café, que todos celebraron.

- Debo confesar señorita Swan que una de mis dichas de hoy es probar esta delicia – Dijo el padre de Jacob.

- Gracias señor Black.

- Billy, me haces sonar como un viejo…Billy.

- Billy.

La hermosa sonrisa de Jacob apareció.

-Mi padre te esta coqueteando Bella.

_¿Bella? Él si puede y yo no._

-Es verdad cariño, un viejo puede soñar.

El hermoso tono rojizo de ella apareció en su rostro.

-Es un honor Billy.

- Veras Bella, cuando éramos jóvenes…Billy arrasaba con todo Nueva York – Carlisle golpeó el brazo de su amigo.

- Oh si, como no, yo las mataba, el problema es que cuando aparecía Carlisle Cullen todas se olvidaban de mi.

La rabia de Edward salió a la superficie y no desaprovecho el comentario para escupir veneno.

-¿De veras padre? Y ¿tú? ¿Te olvidabas de todas? Tomar y desechar.

El comentario fue terrible, todos estaban incómodos. Jacob miro con fuego encendido a su contrincante.

-Yo pensé que el único que tomaba y desechaba eras tú.

Bella ya entendía la dinámica de la relación de ese par de gigantes y tomó la delantera.

-Escuche que John Stuart va a escribir un nuevo libro ¿es verdad Jack?

_Jack, y yo sólo soy el señor Cullen._

-Es maravilloso Bella, es una historia de amor en plena segunda guerra mundial, es lo más triste y desolador del mundo.

-Mi clase de historias de amor.

- Pa, ¿sabías que Bella es estudiante de literatura?

Tanto Carlisle como Billy Black dijeron ¿en serio? ¡Es maravilloso!

-¿No es maravilloso Edward?

Pero el sujeto en cuestión veía rojo

_El la llama por su nombre._

_Yo no._

_El sabía que estudiaba literatura._

_Yo no._

_Son amigos._

-No es por nada Carlisle, pero he tratado de sonsacar a la señorita Swan para que sea mi secretaria, Janice es muy aburrida… ¿no te enojas Carlisle?

De pronto un sonido interrumpió la charla, era el sonido de algo que se rompía, un lápiz en las manos de Edward Cullen era la pobre víctima.

-No por supuesto, Bella es libre de hacer lo que quiera, pero te lo aseguro Jacob pelearemos por ella ¿no es así hijo?

_Yo mataría por ella._

-Soy una mujer de compromisos Jacob.

-Bella, aún así mi _Fat Boy _te espera.

_¿De que mierda están hablando?_

_¿Te burlas de mi Jessica?_

"_Eres un tonto" "el es mejor en todo" "Mejor" "el sexo con él es alucinante, tú eres un tonto, no sabes nada, nada, no eres hombre para mi…no lo eres"_

_Cállate Jessica._

-No me tientes, Jacob.

-Déjate tentar, el viaje es maravilloso.

El viejo Billy estaba más que feliz, su hijo no coqueteaba con nadie desde que la esposa de éste había muerto, esa mujer que destruyó la vida de todo cuanto lo rodeaba. Miraba extasiado a su hijo y a la chica. Si era necesario él daría un empujoncito.

-Te invitamos a almorzar Bella ¿Qué te parece?

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no._

Bella se asustó, de una manera automática miro de reojo a su jefe, vio sus ojos verdes entrecerrados, un año con él y sabía que eso no era una buena señal, además no confiaba en aquella coquetería de Jacob, estaba segura que ella también sería el peón del juego entre esos dos y lo que menos le interesaba era estar en medio, ella tenía su batalla todos los días con ese Dios de cabello rojo, estaba cansada.

-Se lo agradezco Billy, pero el señor Cullen y yo tenemos mucho trabajo.

-Muchísimo- el dragón corroboró con fuerza.

-Al menos para almorzar linda.

-Ella y yo almorzamos aquí, la señorita Swan tiene que ir a su universidad es decir que su tiempo es precioso.

-Eres un esclavista.

_Piensa lo que quieras maldito, soy un esclavista, un negrero, un tirano, un monstruo, pero ella y su tiempo son míos._

-No importa Bella, tienes una vida más allá de Cullen C.o mi moto y yo te estaremos esperando.

_Otra palabra más y te desolló._

Pero Billy insistió.

- ¿Te gusta John Stuart? Vendrá la otra semana a una firma de libros, pero sólo por invitación, es un tipo excéntrico y no le gusta mucho la publicidad, pero como nosotros somos su casa editora, podemos mandarte una tarjeta para que lo conozcas Bella, además contestará preguntas de sus lectores… ¿te mandamos las invitaciones aquí o a tú casa?

_¿John Stuart? Ha sido el autor mas joven para ser nominado al premio Nobel de literatura, será mi oportunidad para ver un verdadero escritor._

Sin pensarlo dos veces.

- A mi casa Jacob.

El muchacho sonrió, estaba esperando pedirle su teléfono por días _gracias John Stuart._

_¿Quieres a John Stuart? lo secuestro y te lo llevo a tú casa y lo obligo a que hable contigo por días, pero no le des tú teléfono, por favor, por favor, por favor._

Pero todo fue inútil.

-Cuando salgas te lo doy, Jacob que emoción, llamaré a mi papá y le contaré, mi padre le encantó su primer libro.

-¿_Reflexiones del río_? Entonces a tú padre le encanta pescar.

- Exactamente, es "Su" libro.

- Debe ser alguien interesante como su chica.

Ella bajó su cabeza y empezó a morderse la boca.

_Esto es suficiente, no lo soportó, un segundo aquí y correrá sangre en esta oficina._

-¿Estamos aquí para presenciar tus tácticas de apareó o para hablar de la estúpida editorial?

Todos se le quedaron mirando.

- No seas grosero hijo

Bella se le quedó mirándolo. No había palabras para eso, allí estaba Edward Cullen en pleno. Pero no dejaría que él la afectara. Él la desestabilizaba, los últimos días habían sido su pequeña victoria, pasito a pasito había sido capaz de atravesar aquella trinchera y ahora un solo gesto y él lanzaría sus bombas sobre ella.

-Traeré más café ¿quiere algo más Billy, Jacob, Carlisle, señor Cullen?- sonrió dulcemente.

_Ni un solo maldito gesto, esta mujer es de piedra, al menos si viera una reacción aunque fuera de fastidio, pero nada…nada_

-No gracias.

A la media hora Bella le daba sus teléfonos a Jacob y dentro de la cueva el león rugía.

- ¡Señorita Swan!

- Renuncia Bella ¿cómo te lo aguantas?

- Es cuestión de voluntad Jacob…voluntad.

Odiaba a Jacob con todo su corazón, lo odiaba, Jessica había sido suya y él se la llevó, Mia había sido suya y se la ocultó. Su última secretaria Heidi fue su amante y ella filtró información, la cual estaba seguro había ido a parar a manos del maldito ese…y ahora _Ella, ¡no! sobre mi cadáver ¿se lo digo? Le digo que él utiliza a las mujeres en mi contra, que las manipula como le da la gana, Oh si Cullen díselo y ella creerá que tú eres un idiota ¿qué le dirías? Que esta celoso como un Otelo, que si el te toca lo matarías, que un solo roce de él te hace arder de furia ¿le importaría? No a ella no le importaría…son amigos, se tratan con familiaridad, mientras que ella te trata como si fueras una piedra en el camino._

No se atrevió a preguntarle sobre su amistad con Jacob, pero si preguntó algo que le atormentaba.

-¿Los Black le ofrecieron trabajo?

- Si, Jacob me ofreció trabajo en su editorial, como su secretaria.

_Maldito perro._

-¿Hace cuanto?

-Unos meses.

- ¿Por qué no acepto? Ese es su tipo de trabajo, al menos no tiene que soportarme a mi – hizo una mueca triste.

Bella arreglaba unos papeles.

_No acepte porque… ¿Por qué? ¿Porque quiero respirar tu aire? ¿Por qué quiero saber cuan fuerte soy?_

-Porque no soy una mujer irresponsable señor, yo no dejo mis trabajos tirados, pero debo confesarle que hace un mes lo pensé, pero aquí estoy de nuevo, frente a usted y no se preocupe que no voy a abandonar este trabajo, al menos hasta que usted me despida- ella le sonrió por primera vez.

_Dios, le sonreí y él no ha hecho un comentario terrible._

_Sonríe para mí y te doy la maldita empresa._

-Como le dije un día, yo valoro la lealtad.

- Lo se señor. Cathy me lo dijo también.

- ¿Cómo esta ella? No la he llamado en las últimas semanas, he estado pensando en otras cosas _en ti, solamente pienso en ti._

- Esta bien si se cabe decirlo, Thomas era su otra mitad, esta tratando de sobrevivir sin él.

-Debe ser impresionante amar así ¿no cree?

-Si- su respuesta fue seca y cortante como siempre cuando él de manera sutil trataba de hacer una conversación íntima.

Hacía dos días, Edward había descubierto que ella tenía un pequeño ritual, subir a la azotea del rascacielos y quedarse allí por más de media hora, la siguió cuidándose de que Ángela o Lauren no lo vieran, se escondió detrás del helicóptero y la observó.

_Hace mucho frío y no traes una chaqueta, te vas a resfriar_.

Ella abría sus brazos y dejaba que el viento la abrazara, se soltaba su cabello y cerraba los ojos en una especie de celebración personal.

_Ella es libre como el viento y yo la encierro en esa tonta oficina, viene aquí y se libera de mi, de mi megalomanía y de mi arrogancia, esa es su manera de decir que nadie la posee, apuesto que todos los días va a trabajar con la conciencia de que no depende de mí, que esta sentada casi ocho horas a mi lado y que sin embargo yo no la toco, no toco su espacio, su vida, su alma…¿cómo dijo Ángela? Ella es salvaje…señor mío, la amo y ella esta lejos de todo, en otro planeta, en otra galaxia, en otro universo._

Las fiestas de fin de año comenzaron, el feriado de acción de gracias fue una tortura, ni siquiera se atrevió a preguntar donde estaría, pero supo por las chicas que ella estaría en casa de Stella Miller.

- ¿Edward bebé vienes a casa?

- Si mamá, voy.

-¿Quieres que te preparé algo especial?

-No, no te preocupes ¿quieres que lleve algo?

- Cariño, tú sabes que no me gusta las cosas enlatadas, sólo quiero a mi bebé conmigo.

En la casa Cullen todo era alboroto, sin embargo Alice y Esme estaban de nuevo preocupadas, los días de sosiego del hijo y hermano mayor parece que se habían acabado. No estaba el hombre violento y enfurruñado que contestaba con monosílabos, pero estaba aquel de aspecto desencajado que no quería ninguna conversación.

La casa estaba hecha un caos, los trabajos de remodelación habían comenzado y olía a cemento y pintura.

En la mesa casi todos comenzaban. El patriarca siempre comenzaba la cena dando un pequeño discurso sobre el acto de agradecer, pero esta vez Emmet interrumpió.

-Pa, este año quiero ser yo, quien diga el discurso.

- No, por favor papá la última vez que dijo un discurso, habló de cómo su equipo favorito ganó, de cómo conquisto a la última chica, agradeció por el queso cheedar y por las porristas y los lakers y la ropa interior de Victoria Secrets.

Rosalie hizo un gesto de disgusto.

-¿Victoria Secrets? Con razón el catalogo escondido en mi biblioteca.

-¡Cállate Alice!

Jasper soltó una sonora carcajada.

-No digas nada Jasper, yo se que tienes una obsesión con Adriana Lima.

- ¿Con que sí? – Alice pellizco a su marido de manera nada cariñosa.

- Auch, tú sabes que mi única obsesión eres tú corazón.

Edward se impacientaba con todo, nunca participaba en las tontas discusiones de su familia.

-Papá esta vez voy a ser serio, te lo prometo.

-Claro hijo, la palabra es tuya.

Emmet tomó aire y trató de ser solemne, pero estalló en una carcajada.

-Dios Emmet termina ya- la voz del hijo mayor resonó como un relámpago.

El gigante empezó:

-Yo, yo quiero dar las gracias, por mi familia, porque todos estamos bien, por mi padre que siempre ha sido un ejemplo a seguir.

Edward bufo por lo bajo, pero sólo Carlisle y Esme comprendieron el gesto.

-Quiero agradecer por mamá quien es la mejor madre del mundo, mamí te amo, por la loca de mi hermana quien no comprende la relación de un hombre con Victoria Secrets y un balón.

La susodicha sacó la lengua a su hermano.

-A su esposo Jasper quien se merece una medalla por estar con semejante loca, eres lo único cuerdo que ella ha tenido en su vida, Jasper eres un buen amigo que trajo a mi vida a Rosalie quien es mi sol, lo más importante que me ha ocurrido en mi vida.

Rosalie quien era conocida por ser un hueso duro de roer, se le aguaron sus ojos por las palabras de Emmet.

-Eres mi nena y lo sabes- de pronto la voz de Emmet se quebró-También quiero agradecer por mi hermano el ogro, eres mi héroe Edward, me enseñaste todo lo que sé, familia, yo, yo quiero dar las gracias, porque hoy…Rosalie me dio la mejor noticia del mundo, ¡vamos a tener un bebé!

Alice gritó, Esme lloró, Carlisle se fue hacia su hijo y lo felicitó, Jasper también lo hizo. Sin embargo Edward se quedó quieto en su silla.

-¿Podrías ser más irresponsable Emmet?

La alegría de la familia se esfumó frente a semejante comentario.

-¿No te alegras por mi hermano?

- ¿Alegrarme? Escasamente te sabes anudar los cordones de tus zapatos y pretendes criar un niño.

- Edward por favor- rogó su madre.

- Alguien tiene que tener la cabeza fría en esto. Emmet tienes veinticinco años, estas demasiado inexperto para eso ¿te ves cambiando pañales? ¿Despertándote en las noches cuando un bebé lloré? ¿Un bebé Emmet? ¿Estas preparado cuando él o ella se enfermen? ¿Sangren?

Emmet miraba a su hermano ¿Por qué no se alegraba? ¡Su primer sobrino!

-¿Quieres escucharlo cuando este triste? Aunque sus motivos sean para ti inocuos, ¿cuando te hable de su mascota favorita o de sus libros animados?

-¿Tienes que ser tan cruel?

- Parece que es lo único capaz de ser- Rosalie se enfundó sus guantes de boxeo, lo hacía por su esposo y por su hijo, no dejaría que _el bastardo arrogante _destrozara la alegría infantil de su marido- Vamos Edward confiesa que te mueres de envidia, tú nunca serías capaz de amar a un niño, eres incapaz de amar a alguien: Maquina, Señor del dolor.

El rostro de Edward se congeló, una furia y dolor ciego lo recorría _un niño…Mia._

-Por favor Rosalie…no sabes de lo que hablas- El padre interrumpió la discusión que se avecinaba- Te lo ruego Edward si no eres capaz de compartir esta alegría con nosotros, por favor vete.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se paró de la mesa y se marchó.

-Oh mamá yo pensé que había cambiado aunque fuera un poco.

-Parece que no cariño, parece que no.

Pero sólo Esme y Carlisle sabían porque la mención de un bebé en la familia afectaba tanto a su hijo, para estas fechas quizás Mia tendría diez años.

Como un loco corrió en su auto y se fue para el único lugar donde el en ese momento quería estar…el cementerio, allí frente a la tumba de su bebé, por primera vez en casi diez años lloró como un niño pequeño.

/::/

-Todo sobre ella está en el informe señor Cullen, además con el informe esta anexado las fotos.

Seth le había informado que después de un mes de averiguaciones y seguimientos la información sobre Isabella Marie Swan estaba lista.

-Debo advertirle algo señor, la chica aparentemente es una chica corriente, pero es alguien extraño también de una manera que no se puede describir, fue difícil averiguar sobre su vida en Forks ya que su padre es una institución. Nadie habla de Charlie Swan y menos de su princesa.

_¿Princesa? Por supuesto que lo es._

-¿Princesa?

-Oh si señor, era la niña mimada del pueblo, la mejor estudiante, la chica más popular de su escuela, pero no popular de la manera fresa y tonta, nunca quiso participar en ese grupo, era casi intocable, mucha de la gente que contacte, la mayoría mujeres, decían que ella se creía mejor que las demás, creo que ese comentario es más por envidia que por otra cosa, ya que otras personas me hablaron de una Isabella extremadamente tímida e inteligente, no era la mejor deportista, pero era la editora del periódico escolar, ganó un concurso de redacción y de deletreo, parece que le gusta bailar, la relación más estrecha la tuvo con su madre con quien vivió casi durante catorce años hasta que ella se casó con un jugador de las ligas menores, parece que la madre era ¿cómo decirlo? una libre pensadora, es decir una hippie, maestra que nunca duró más de dos años en un trabajo, por que era una gitana que cambiaba de lugar. Se fue a vivir con su padre cuando ésta se casó, Su madre murió cuando ella tenía dieciséis años en un accidente automovilístico junto con su esposo, el hombre le dejó un seguro de varios miles de dólares…la verdad señor Cullen eso es todo…es una chica misteriosa, todos se preguntaban el porqué nunca se le conoció un novio o algo, siempre estaba pegada de sus libros, pero el último año de secundaria sus calificaciones bajaron abruptamente…y dejó de ser la mejor estudiante, renunció a el periódico escolar y ni siquiera fue a su graduación, los pocos amigos que tenía la dejaron de ver y ni siquiera se despidió de ellos cuando se fue a vivir a Nueva York. Pero todo el informe está en lo que le mandé eso es un pequeño resumen de lo que averiguamos.

Edward leyó todo aquel informe, todo estaba contenido allí, todo y nada, nada le hablaba sobre ella, seguía siendo un misterio. Las fotos que le habían tomado eran de una chica que trabajaba de 7 a.m. a 4 p.m., con su ropa oscura, de una chica que vivía entre la biblioteca, la universidad y el gimnasio. Cada una diferente casi de manera esquizofrénica, también leyó sobre sus visitas a un terapeuta ¿_Por qué vas donde un siquiatra? _Habían fotos de ella con sus dos amigos con aquellos que la vio bailar la primera ves que la siguió, habían una serie de fotos de Bella en otro lugar bailando con los mismos chicos y cenando en el mismo restaurante, había informes de sus calificaciones (Seth era el mejor) y lo mejor es que estaban anexadas unas revistas de la universidad con varios artículos escritos por ella. Artículos que él leyó dos veces _¡que bien escribes! ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién eres?_

John Stuart se había enfermado y no asistió a la firma de libros, cosa que decepcionó tremendamente a Bella, Jacob la llamó para decirle.

-Pero prometió que vendría para año nuevo ¿estarás en la ciudad?

-Si Jacob no iré a mi pueblo este año, papá vendrá.

- ¿Sólo ustedes dos?

- Es una pequeña familia Jacob y nos gusta estar solos, hablamos, comemos, nos damos regalos y ya.

- Deberías venir con mi familia, tengo una familia enorme y divertida.

La oferta incomodó a Bella y Jacob lo sintió por teléfono.

-¿Fui demasiado rápido? Lo siento.

-No, no te preocupes Jacob.

- ¿Cuándo me vas a aceptar al menos una charla en un territorio neutral?

- Oh Jacob ¿contigo existe la neutralidad?

- No, pero lo puedo intentar, vales la pena Bella.

- Me halagas Jacob.

- Lo mereces, al menos yo si sé tú valor, no como el idiota con quien trabajas.

- No pido de él halagos.

- Le duele decir algo bueno sobre alguien.

- No quiero hablar de eso Jacob, si te soy sincera no quiero estar en medio de la pelea a muerte que ustedes dos tienen.

- Bella si yo te he hecho sentir eso, lo siento, la pelea entre él y yo es algo que sólo a nosotros nos incumbe, te lo repito lo siento.

/::/

No se atrevió a preguntarle donde pasaría la navidad, ella ya había dejado claro los límites de la relación que ambos tenían, nada personal, nada íntimo, ella hacía su trabajo y nada más. Aunque a veces Bella se sorprendía cuando iba a la oficina y él mismo había hecho la mitad del trabajo. Últimamente la arrastraba por cuanta reunión había, la encerraba en su auto mientras que uno de sus chóferes conducía, los trayectos en la ciudad se hacía agotadores, pues él frente a ella era algo sofocante. En ese espacio reducido a menos de un metro de distancia hasta lo podía escuchar respirar, ella hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no mirarlo como una tonta. Él tenía gestos cargados de una sensualidad oscura: una de sus manos sobre su cara en absoluta concentración mirando a algo o alguien, jugar con su Rolex mientras hablaba, su gesto maniático del cabello, tocarse las sienes cuando estaba cansado y sonreírle a ella de manera enigmática y triste cuando le servía café _si yo escribiera poesía le haría un poema _veía a la hermanastra sentada con un lápiz en la boca buscando las palabras para describirlo:

_Tu belleza es dolorosa...no, ¿enigmática? Eres divino, perfecto, no tantos adjetivos ¿follable? Por amor de Dios, cálmate tonta._

Hacía dos días habían tenido que viajar a Vancouver para una reunión y le exigió que tenía que ir con él.

-Es algo urgente, su universidad ya termino clases por este año, necesito que me acompañe.

- Soy su secretaria, no necesita recordarme mi deber, iré con usted.

En el aeropuerto Edward la esperaba de manera impaciente, para llevarla en su avión privado. A la hora del despegue ella no apareció y furioso la llamó por el teléfono, pero éste estaba desconectado, inmediatamente llamó a Ángela.

-Señor, ella compró los tiquetes de avión hace una semana, ya debe estar en Vancouver o en camino.

-¿Cómo que en camino?

-Usted jamás le mencionó que se iría en su avión personal. Usted nunca viaja con ninguno de sus trabajadores, ni siquiera Cathy lo acompañó en su Jet. Es la regla.

_Mierda, es verdad, yo sólo quería estar con ella una horas…te las arreglas siempre para no estar cerca de mi._

Cuando llegó a Vancouver ella lo esperaba en el aeropuerto.

-Las reservaciones están listas, la reunión es al medio día.

-¿Hizo reservaciones para usted?

-No, no lo creo necesario señor, no nos demoraremos sino un día.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Reserve una buena habitación, no permitiré que usted este esperándome en el Lobby, necesita descansar hasta la reunión, después iremos a almorzar.

- ¿Almorzar? No habrá tiempo señor, la reunión se extenderá hasta las cuatro de la tarde, yo ya organice el almuerzo para usted y todos los socios.

_Diablos eres tan difícil._

-Cancelé sus tiquetes de avión hoy viajará de regreso conmigo.

_Por supuesto que no, horas metida con él en ese avión, jamás._

El día pasó sin inconvenientes, la reunión fue extenuante.

- El avión saldrá en una hora, descanse Isabella nos vemos en el aeropuerto.

Pero ella no apareció, escuchó el tono de mensaje en su blackberry, era de Bella.

_Señor, no creo necesario viajar juntos, el costo de los tiquetes es muy alto y la aerolínea no quiso hacer el reembolso, así que yo lo espero en Nueva York._

Edward sabía que mentía, agarró fuerte el maldito aparato y lo estrelló contra el suelo.

_Entre mas te niegues más te deseo…_

Estaba más allá de la furia, ni siquiera le dio tiempo para que uno de los chóferes la llevara a la casa.

-Yo tomo un taxi, pero de todos modos gracias señor.

No se atrevió a preguntarle donde iría en navidad, ella había dejado claro que no quería preguntas personales.

De nuevo la navidad solo, quería regalarle algo bonito, significativo _Libros, zapatos, perfumes, joyas, no, los rechazará estoy seguro._

Con ayuda de su hermana Alice y de Esme quiso organizar la mejor fiesta de navidad de la empresa, _Será la excusa perfecta, le regalaré algo que no podrá olvidar._

La fiesta fue tres días antes de navidad, todo el rascacielos había sido decorado y el gran Hall también, música, comida y se había anunciado que presidencia haría unas rifas para regalar a sus empleados, viajes, becas, autos, eso no se veía desde Carlisle Cullen, todos estaban sorprendidos.

Bella escuchaba la música y hablaba con Ángela, mientras de reojo veía al señor de hielo mirar desde su torre. La fiesta seguía su curso, hasta que Alice tomó el micrófono cual tal diva:

-Vamos a empezar la rifa, mi hermano Edward se encargará de sacar los ganadores, ¡vamos señoras y señores! Es navidad.

No le importaba hacer trampa, el premio que le interesaba dar ya tenía dueña.

Su voz resonó por todas partes, Bella río por lo bajo, era seductor como un demonio, todos le tenían miedo, pero él hablaba y nadie movía una pestaña. Era como oír hablar a un ángel desde los cielos, para muchos de sus empleados sería la primera vez, estaban expectantes.

-Bueno, mucha suerte-dijo de manera tímida, las mujeres suspiraron- Un viaje a las Bahamas para dos personas para Glenn Parker.

Uno de los vigilantes.

-Otro viaje para Hawai para Caroline Jackson.

Una chica de publicidad.

Los premios continuaron, electrodomésticos, aparatos tecnológicos, hasta Stella ganó una beca para su hijo, la mujer lloró como una loca y sin preámbulos lo abrazó.

-Gracias jefe, gracias, en serio- cogió el micrófono- estoy muy orgullosa de trabajar aquí.

Bella estaba conmovida, sabía que el estudio de Sean era la gran preocupación de Stella.

-El último premio, un auto último modelo…para- se quedó mirándola desde lejos-¡vaya!-fingió sorpresa-Isabella Swan, mi secretaría.

Bella casi se desmaya, escupió parte de su bebida.

_Dios yo nunca he ganado nada, es un error ¿un auto?_

Todos aplaudían amaban a la chica, era lo más accesible que tenía presidencia.

-Bella- al menos podía decir su nombre sin que ella le negara el placer- suba.

Isabella subió mientras que Stella y Ángela daban vítores, ella subió al podio _que no me vaya a caer frente a todos _llegó hasta él.

Edward bajo el micrófono para que nadie lo escuchara.

-Se lo merece, feliz navidad- y sin pensarlo dos veces, la beso en la mejilla, sus labios ardieron y ella se quedó paralizada.

-Yo, yo no se que decir.

-No diga nada, sólo disfrútelo.

- Gracias señor.

Carlisle se quedó mirando a su hijo lo conocía como las palmas de sus manos. Algo ocurría, no sabía precisarlo, pero algo ocurría.

Como a las once la fiesta estaba en su apogeo, todos hablaban y bailaban. Bella aún estaba aturdida, no tanto por el premio sino por la sensación del beso en su mejilla.

Stella, Ángela y varias personas cotorreaban a su alrededor, ella estaba callada y se tocaba sigilosamente la mejilla.

Empezó a sonar una canción _Always and Forever_ de Luther Vandross, era una hermosa canción, de pronto sintió una respiración detrás de su espalda, vio a Stella quedarse mirándolo por encima de su hombro, Bella volteó y estaba él allí.

-Baile conmigo Swan- y sin pedir permiso la tomó de la cintura y la arrastró al centro de la pista. Todos se quedaron mirando, él había bajado de la torre para mezclarse entre los mortales.

-Yo no bailo señor.

-Si lo hace, no me mienta y no se atreva a dejarme plantado enfrente de todos, yo sólo bailo con mi secretaria ¿acaso no piensan que soy inhumano?

Bella no se atrevió a decir que no, la sensación de el apretándola era alucinante, su corazón latía a diez mil por hora, sus sentidos estaban embotados, narcotizados por su olor, por su tacto.

El mundo desapareció, la energía se elevaba a espirales monumentales, la tierra se detuvo en aquella danza de dos seres que de una manera u otra estaban al otro lado del espectro y que sin embargo se tocaban y se chocaban. La sexualidad animal y posesiva de él y el deseo escondido y salvaje de ella. Se sentían ambos en la piel, en los músculos y en los huesos. El sexo de Bella palpitaba, se contraía, sudaba, anticipaba la penetración, las embestidas, el orgasmo en aquel sólo toque, se veía a sí misma abierta y vulnerable diciendo _hazlo ya, hazlo ya, no puedo aguantar sin ti adentro de mi Oh si, perfecto, ardo, ardo, Dios, todo lo quiero todo ahora, no me hagas sufrir _era una tortura, un atisbo de conciencia llegó a ella y puso sus manitas sobre su pecho y empujo duro, pero él no lo permitió, apretó más fuerte y lo sintió a él en pleno, estaba erecto contra su estomago, la sensación fue excitante y poderosa, era la segunda vez que lo sentía así, sus pantys nadaban, sus pezones parecían dos flechas apuntando _quiero bajar las manos y tocarlo, sentirlo en mis manos, señor, señor dame fuerzas…el Nilo, el Nilo empuja sus exclusas _su diosa interior corría demente por el bosque buscando un macho para aparearse y la hermanastra se carcajea anunciando su victoria.

_Siempre y para siempre  
Cada momento contigo  
Es como un sueño para mí  
Que de alguna manera se hizo realidad, sí_

_Y sé que mañana  
Seguirá siendo el mismo  
Porque tenemos una vida de amor  
Eso nunca va a cambiar y  
Todos los días me querrás a tu propia manera especial  
Derrite todo mi corazón con una sonrisa  
Tómate el tiempo para decirme que te importo  
Y vamos a compartir juntos mañana  
Oh nena, yo siempre te amaré por siempre_

_Nunca, nunca, nunca  
Siempre habrá sol_

_Cuando te miro  
Es algo que no puede explicar…._

Le hacia el amor con aquella canción, la tocaba, la respiraba, la olía. Quizás mañana ella se iría, quizás mañana ella se olvidaría de él y volvería con su mundo de indiferencia y rebeldía, pero en ese momento ella le pertenecía, lo sabía. Era la música, la voz del que cantaba, el ambiente, no importa, ella estaba allí con él, sintiendo su sexo voraz que si se lo permitía la devoraría de un zarpazo _Demonios Bella, no te dejaría un maldito músculo intacto…un momento más, un momento más _pero la música se acabo y la magia también, todo volvió a la realidad y se quedaron mirándose. Todos a su alrededor también lo hacían _Bella haz algo, haz algo creerán que tienes algo con él, no puedes permitirlo, él estaba erecto por ti, contigo, ¿Por qué? Diablos seguramente volvió a beber, este hombre y el alcohol, seguramente se ha acostado con medio planeta cuando estaba borracho…yo sólo soy Swan, nada más, nada más._

Bella alzó la cabeza, respiro hondo, convocó el espíritu retraído de su padre e hizo la mueca anárquica de su madre.

-Vaya señor, la navidad hace milagros.

La ironía lo golpeó en la cara.

-Imagínese Swan, creerán que soy humano.

- No se preocupe, la magia se rompe a la medianoche.

Así fue que ella se retiró sin dejar rastro de que en un momento en el tiempo fueron el uno del otro

Ella volvió con sus amigas.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Nada, él sólo quiere demostrar que tiene cierta conciencia obrera _necesito mojarme la cara y despertar de esto, llegar a mi casa y olvidar que lo sentí en todo mi cuerpo._

Toda su familia se mezclaba con la gente, Edward volvió a su actitud de aislamiento, mientras recuraba su cuerpo de aquel tornado de emociones que lo tenían a portas del maldito abismo.

Su padre se le paró enfrente con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada inquisidora.

-¿Desde cuando estas enamorado de la señorita Swan?

**Nenas ahí está…me siento mareada, a pleno vértigo, nos acercamos poco a poco, ¿cómo será ser acosada, adorada, idolatrada por alguien así como Edward? Vamos cuéntenme sus fantasías, yo estoy más allá de bien y del mal…En algún capítulo…pronto Bella también lo estará ¿acaso no somos salvajes?**

**OH SI**

**AMENME O DEJENME….dejar comentarios es casi tan bueno como bailar con Edward Cullen en una sola baldosa.**


	12. Chapter 12 el amor es un BigBang

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a la señora Meyer, yo sólo me divierto ¡tremendamente! La historia es mía.**_

_**La historia está registrada desde septiembre del 2011.**_

_**A todas las personas que leen esta historia, mil y mil gracias, ustedes me hacen feliz.**_

_**A la gente que me deja comentarios gracias, a Ximena que siempre me deja sendos comentarios, gracias, a Tania, tú sabes que la historia te la dedico como a Hippielucy, Mnica que lindo comentario, a Nott que se tomo tiempo para leerme, a alimago, a liliveth, culdrak, a cremita, martye, a Milla, lizitablackSwan, me divierten tus comentarios.**_

_**Este capitulo yo lo llamó de transición, es muy largo al igual que todos, conoceremos un poco más la historia de Edward y su familia, léanlo no se arrepentirán.**_

**El LÍMITE DEL CAOS**

**El amor es el Big -Bang**

Carlisle Cullen se había criado en una familia tradicionalista y clasista de Nueva York. Su padre, William, era un hombre de pocas palabras y con una débil personalidad frente a su antecesor el fundador de la compañía Ernest, quien era un viejo de hablar duro y amenazante.

Un día con sólo veinte años se vio al frente de la compañía, comprometido con una niña rica y caprichosa y siendo padre.

Nunca hizo lo que quiso, ser pintor, pintar era su única alegría. Con el pasar de los años, William, se volvió un hombre amargado y solitario, su esposa a quien en realidad no le importaba mucho lo que pasaba con él, simplemente lo dejo de lado. Ella estaba feliz mientras pudiera ostentar el apellido Cullen frente a todo el mundo. Sin embargo Carlisle la adoraba como se ama un hermosa y costosa porcelana, pues eso era su madre; una muñeca fina, rubia y fría; nunca fue la mejor madre del mundo pero al menos lo intento.

Cuando contaba con doce años supo que su padre, ese ser lejano tenía una amante, fue un secreto muy bien guardado; pues a nadie le interesaba sacar a relucir que la poderosa familia Cullen tenía sendos esqueletos guardados en sus armarios. Un día escucho a sus padres discutir, se reclamaban la falta de amor, la indiferencia, la falta de conversación o simplemente el mero interés el uno en el otro, ni siquiera había un mínimo de cortesía entre los dos. Estar en la mesa con ambos era como estar en medio del polo norte. Él tomo partido, su madre venció y entre él y ella le hicieron la vida imposible a William Cullen. Un día el muchacho se rebeló y le grito a su padre que le importaba un pepino la empresa y que estudiaría medicina El hombre ni siquiera se inmuto le dijo _has lo que quieras Carlisle _eso fue un golpe bajo para el chico, porque ni siquiera el despreciar la empresa movió a su padre de su total indiferencia. Entonces, llegó _Ella _y puso su mundo al revés. La mujer más hermosa que el había visto en su vida, alguien que lo llevó de la mano por el sexo, la pasión, el desenfreno, la libertad y la locura: Elizabeth a quien amó con la fuerza de los veinte años, pero aquella fuerza pasional de Elizabeth Masen fue también su tortura. Con el amor llegó un hijo, quien le robó el corazón y los sentidos a Carlisle, un niño de cabello rojo y ojos verdes que era inocente a toda la crueldad sutil de la familia Cullen. Por él, por amor a su niño recién nacido replanteó muchas cosas, entre ellas, la relación con su padre William, quien vio en su nieto la pureza que él necesitaba para conciliarse con el mundo.

Poco a poco la relación entre William y Carlisle cambió, el padre sintió compasión por su hijo, quien había tenido que presenciar una vida de total frustración y soledad sin él tener la culpa y quien sufría por Elizabeth que lo sumió en el dolor y en la impotencia de saber que era imposible luchar contra aquel monstruo que la consumía. Lo mismo pasó con Carlisle quien empezó a ver el verdadero rostro de su padre y la frialdad de espejo de su madre; aunque jamás la juzgo, ella sólo era hija de una crianza superficial e hipócrita. Sabía que para ambos era demasiado tarde, ninguno de ellos se planteó el divorcio, ambos habían caído presas de la red intrincada de las falsas apariencias y sutiles horrores de gente que lastimaba con una sonrisa en la boca y una copa de champagne.

Supo que la amante de su padre por años era su misma secretaria, si, su padre cayó en la vulgaridad propia de alguien en el poder. Leah Clearwater le dio a William sosiego, tranquilidad y amor, aún así Carlisle nunca estuvo de acuerdo con eso, era incondicional a su madre a pesar de sus defectos.

En el apartamento de ella su padre tenía un pequeño estudio donde podía pintar y ser él. Años después cuando William murió vio sus pinturas, pinturas tranquilas de paisajes y flores. Su pobre papá no tenía ningún talento, pero aún así había un aire de felicidad en aquellos oleos, ahora, después de tantos años, era lo único real que le quedaba de él. Se juró que nunca haría lo que él hizo, lo juró, cada día fue una lucha para trascender ese dejo melancólico, solitario y cruel de su familia. Haría cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa para que su chico no sufriera.

Un día enfrentó a Leah y ésta, una mujer de temperamento leonino le dijo:

"- Yo se que no tengo derecho, en esta historia quizás yo sea la villana…soy la otra, la amante, la querida, la que se esconde, acepto mi papel, nunca he querido escalar las altas cumbres de la familia Cullen, sólo quería mi tiempo con él y William me lo dio, ahora que ha muerto ya no me queda nada, nada que hacer. Se lo aseguro de mi boca no saldrá una palabra y la imagen de patriarca de William y del apellido Cullen quedara intacta"

Ella murió y nadie supo cuando. Algo hizo que él simpatizara con ella, sin embargo aquella relación le pareció a Carlisle el acto de egoísmo más grande de su padre. Sacrificó su familia, a la mujer que amaba y sobre todo a sí mismo, si, su viejo era un hombre débil. Años después murió su madre Días antes que ella falleciera la escuchó llorar, su madre lloraba por años perdidos, por años de tonterías que no le trajeron nada, por ser infeliz por mero gusto.

Mas el extraño karma de su familia se descargó contra su pobre muchacho, su niño dulce que tuvo que enfrentar los ojos de medusa de su madre, con la amenaza de aquel monstruo en su sangre, con el amor malvado de aquella chica y con una paternidad adolescente. Su bebé de dulce sonrisa, su chico que tocaba piano y que adoraba el aire libre, se convirtió en un ser terrible, violento, salvaje, un chico lleno de rabia, de rencor y de soledad.

Daría su sangre si pudiese para traerlo de vuelta, pero cada día se hacía imposible, al menos si hablara, si abriera las tremendas compuertas de ese castillo de acero en que se había encerrado, pero no, no era posible, día con día veía como se ponía peor. Pero, pero esta noche Carlisle vio algo que no había visto en muchos años, un mínimo gesto, un vulnerabilidad, una cierta actitud corporal, una grieta en aquel muro. Era verlo de nuevo adolescente, nervioso, vibrando frente a alguien.

Cuando la señorita Swan subió al podio para recibir su premio, en una fracción de segundo se dio cuenta ¿Desde cuando Edward Cullen besaba a alguien? ¿Desde cuando se interesaba por hacer una fiesta? ¿Dar regalos? ¿Bailar? Lo observó por unos minutos. Su manía frenética de tocarse el cabello se puso peor, se movía de un lado a otro, sus ojos siempre estaban concentrados en un punto específico, ese punto era la chica.

Se sorprendió al ver que se dirigía hacia ella, la arrastró por la pista y la obligó a bailar con él. Sus manos aferrándola, sus ojos como animal herido sobre ella, era como si quisiera fundirse en su piel. Nadie, ni siquiera su familia se dio cuenta, pero él si, pues vio en aquella actitud el carácter demoníaco de Elizabeth ¡Dios! tuvo terror, ni siquiera con la idiota de Jessica vio eso. Observó a la señorita Swan y lo que vio fue miedo, ella le tenía miedo, desesperadamente trataba de alejarse de él y Edward no se lo permitía _Se la tragará viva, si ella siente lo que yo creo que él siente, eso sería el horror para mi muchacho, peor, si ella no siente lo mismo ¡Señor! Salva a mi hijo_.

Al terminar el baile, vio a la chica alejarse como si hubiese bailado con el demonio, mientras que él tenía su dejo furioso en la cara pero multiplicado al millón.

Se le acercó

-¿Desde cuando estas enamorado de la señorita Swan?

La pregunta de su padre fue como si le cayera un alud de hielo encima, se quedó mirándolo directo a los ojos.

-Dime Edward Anthony Cullen ¿desde cuando estar enamorado de la señorita Swan?

_Toda mi maldita vida._

-¿De que demonios estás hablando?- Dijo Edward, endureció su gesto y se puso en actitud de lucha.

-Yo te conozco Edward como la palma de mi mano, estás enamorado de esa chica.

-Déjame en paz _miente Edward, él la corromperá al igual que lo hizo con ellas- _Camino fuera de la fiesta, pero su padre lo siguió por los corredores del undécimo piso.

- ¿Ella lo sabe?

- ¿Saber que? ¡Deja de seguirme con un demonio!

- Que la amas.

- No estoy enamorada de ella Carlisle, ella es…es una insignificante secretaria- le dolieron estas palabras como si estuviese blasfemando.

-Entonces despídela.

Carlisle no era un hombre cruel, en su vida sólo había despedido a cinco personas, pero por su hijo haría cualquier cosa, eso lo constataron Elizabeth y Jessica.

Edward se paró en seco, cerró sus puños y volteó hacia su padre, era como un toro ciego, loco, a punto de embestir a cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su camino.

-Si la tocas destruyó la maldita empresa, piedra por piedra y te lo juro que no me volverás a ver el resto de tú vida.

Carlisle se enfrentó con el rostro de su hijo se miraban de hito a hito, el padre sentía la respiración furiosa de Edward, ¡allí estaba él! ¡Allí estaba ella! Elizabeth.

-¿Es tú amante?

Ya no tenía porque mentir, el enfrentamiento casi físico con su padre, su contestación violenta y su actitud de protección feroz lo decían todo.

-No, para ella sólo soy algo que ocupa el espacio, soy su jefe, pero nada más, ni siquiera me ha permitido una mínima conversación con ella de manera personal.

- Ella te lastima, no quiero otra Jessica en tú vida.

- No me nombres a Jessica Carlisle, la apartaste de mi, como apartaste a Mia, como quitaste del medio a mi madre ¡no tienes ningún puto derecho! ¡Ninguno!

Una sombra de dolor cubrió el rostro del hombre mayor, amaba tanto a su hijo que por amor a él, prefirió que el lo odiara a contarle la verdad, no su chico no sufriría más.

-Yo... ¡Dios! ¡Olvídalo! ¿Le has dicho a Isabella algo?

- No, y no quiero hablar contigo de eso, tú corrompes todo lo que tocas.

- La señorita Swan es una buena chica Edward, pero si ella no te ama, es mejor que se vaya, eso es una tortura para ti hijo.

-¡No! ¡No! La necesito conmigo, no me importa si me detesta, si le soy indiferente, no me importa ¿no te das cuenta? Mi vida es un infierno con ella al lado, pero sin ella es la muerte, sólo quiero…un poco- el gesto de su rostro fue abrumador para Carlisle, era un hombre rogando por su vida- un poco de ella para mi papá, un poco.

Hacía trece años no se dejaba tocar, su padre rogaba un leve contacto, un pequeño toque que le permitiera volver a sentir que aún tenía aquel contacto con aquel niño tierno y dulce con el cual jugaba al balón y al ajedrez y con el cual compartían largas charlas sobre música y cine. Levantó su mano para tocar su mejilla.

-¡No me toques! No quiero tu compasión, no la necesito, nunca la has tenido, eres un maldito hipócrita- se alejó e hizo una seña con su dedo apuntándolo-yo te conozco, a mi no me engañas, tú y tú imagen de santo redentor se pueden ir a la mierda, pero te repito no toques a Bella…si la apartas de mi ¡te odiaré más!- se alejó para esconderse en su oficina.

_¡Dios! Es como ella, igual, siempre en los extremos del mundo, con él no hay tonos grises, tantos años protegiéndolo de todo, hasta vendí mi alma al diablo para que no lo tocara y sin embargo todo fue en vano, Elizabeth estas en su sangre, esa es tu venganza _a su memoria llego la risa cruel de su primera esposa, ella burlándose demente de él _es mi bebé, él es mi bebé ¡mío!_

/::/

Escondido en su oficina, a oscuras resoplaba de ira.

_¿Qué derecho tiene?_

_¿Viene a ser mi padre después de tantos años?_

_Maldito hipócrita_

_¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido? Bailar con ella delante de todos, dejar que él me viera, no puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo, estas fuera de control._

Pensó en Bella, en la sensación de ella bajo sus manos, en los movimientos sinuosos de su cuerpo, en sus manos queriéndolo apartar, en el olor de su cabello, en su boca sobre sus mejillas, tenía la sensación dolorosa que quizás ese sería el contacto más intimo que él tendría con ella.

Cuando ella subió al podio muerta de miedo, con las miradas de todos encima supo que esa sería su oportunidad para tocarla. Cuando permitió el beso, mejor dicho cuando la sorprendió con el beso, su cuerpo quiso más. Siempre quería más, pero ella no se lo permitía, entonces tomó una medida desesperada, se lanzó a la pista y la forzó a bailar con él, sabía que ella no le haría un desplante frente a todos, ella lo respetaba, eso lo sabía _no me respetes, ámame, no quiero tu fría cortesía de trabajador, quiero...quiero _de pronto escuchó un sonido desde afuera, alguien intentaba abrir su oficina, seguro era su padre. Como un loco se fue hacia la puerta y la abrió _maldición, déjame en paz._

-¡No quiero que estés aquí¡- gritó como un loco sin darse cuenta que no era su padre quien intentaba abrir, era Bella, quien gritó muerta de susto.

El grito casi la derriba y se sostuvo de uno de los bordes de su escritorio que gracias a Dios estaba cerca de su puerta.

-Lo siento señor, de verdad lo siento, yo, yo, yo no sabía que estaba aquí, me voy, lo siento.

_Maldito asno idiota ¡La asustaste! Mi pobre nena. Si tan sólo pudiera tocarla _Hizo el intento pero ella se alejó de él, como siempre, bajo la cabeza en actitud de derrota.

-¿Por qué está aquí señorita Swan? Debería estar en la fiesta.

-Voy a adelantar un trabajo, dentro de tres días es navidad y como me voy de vacaciones, entonces, pensé dejarle a usted y a Ángela un poco de trabajo adelantado.

- ¿Vacaciones? Es decir la semana de navidad y año nuevo, el dos de enero nos veremos otra vez es sólo una semana.

-No, no señor, llevó tres años trabajando aquí y nunca he tenido vacaciones, acuérdese que usted me dijo que podría tomar tres semanas, fue parte del trato cuando regresé a trabajar.

¡Demonios! Estaba tan desesperado por que ella volviera que si le hubiese pedido el maldito sol se lo hubiera dado _Tres semanas ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti estas tres semanas? Voy a estar en coma._

Le permitió entrar en su oficina, Bella se sorprendió de ver todo a oscuras _¿Qué hacías metido aquí en esta oscuridad? es como si pertenecieras a ella, debes estar bebiendo _Edward prendió la luz, ambos quedaron encandelillados, no supo porque ella le sonrió.

-Gracias señor.

-No puedo permitir que usted se caiga, de pronto me demanda- lo dijo en tono de broma, pero ella no volvió a sonreírle, es más tomó el comentario a mal. Bella tomó los papeles.

_Quédate un poquito ¿Qué le digo? ¿Que le pregunto?_

-¿Se quedara en Nueva York? O ¿viajara a otra parte?

-Me iré con mi papá, le debo un viaje.

- ¿Dónde?- ya estaba pensando mandar a Sam a que la vigilara, pero de nuevo el mutismo de Bella le cerró las puertas.

Ella tomó sus papeles y lo miró, era navidad, sentía el espíritu festivo y quiso bajar un poquito las defensas con él.

-Gracias por el auto señor Cullen.

-Tuvo suerte _si me hubieras permitido te hubiera dado un Ferrari._

- Si, soy una chica con suerte- su tono fue irónico- Bueno, feliz navidad señor, que Santa le traiga muchos regalos y bendiciones.

_Sólo te quiero aquí, conmigo, es lo único que pido._

-Lo mismo le digo Bella.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Al cerrar la puerta e irse, Bella miró hacía atrás _tres semanas, tres semanas, no te veré en tres semanas, pero debo alejarme, alejarme de ti, desintoxicarme de tú presencia, pensé que iba a ser más fácil, pero cada día contigo es peor, debo ser fuerte, fuerte, ya pronto terminaré mis estudios y me podré ir._

Prácticamente ya había terminado materias en la universidad, ahora sólo quedaba enfrentarse a su tesis, la perspectiva la asustaba, una nueva vida, empezar de nuevo, buscar trabajo como maestra o en una editorial, arriesgarse a escribir como era su sueño.

Hacia tres años trabajar como secretaria era lo que menos deseaba, pero ahora, era lo único que conocía, no sabía cómo, ni el porque, pero poco a poco se había enamorado de aquella empresa, de la gente que allí trabajaba, de los amigos que ella le había traído, de Thomas, de Cathy a quienes extrañaba más todos los días, de Stella y de Ángela, de todos aquellos que la saludaban en la mañana y que la respetaban por ser la secretaria de quien era, por ser la voz entre el hielo de su jefe y sus trabajadores. Cada uno de las personas que allí trabajaban eran mundos que giraban en torno aquel nombre y a aquel hombre que era su jefe. Él…él que la besaba todos los días en sus sueños, él que la acompañaba con su perfume y con su voz, él que le destrozaba los nervios, que la sacaba de quicio, aquel con quien bailó esa noche, que se fundió a ella, a quien le sintió el poder de su sexo en su vientre _Que sensación tan divina, tan aterradora…tan excitante. _Cuando se fuera cerraría las puertas a la única posibilidad de verdadera literatura: Edward Cullen.

Verlo encerrado en aquella oficina, sentir que pertenecía a esa oscuridad, sentir que algo tremendo le ocurría, _y si me devuelvo y le pregunto, a veces la navidad tiene ese efecto en las personas, los vuelve nostálgicos, Charlie es así también, no, mejor no, Bella muestras flaqueza y te destroza._

Salió de la empresa, les deseo feliz navidad a todos y se fue a la casa, a trabajar y a esperar que Charlie viniera.

Al día siguiente frente a su edificio estaba su auto nuevo un Chysler Cruser plateado con un bello lazo rojo.

-¡Dios! Esto debe costar una fortuna, ¿yo que voy a hacer con un auto así? Ni siquiera tengo licencia.

Aun se acordaba de su camioneta vieja y destartalada que su padre le regaló cuando cumplió diecisiete años, amaba esa camioneta ruidosa y problemática, aún estaba en el garaje de su casa, le prohibió a Charlie venderla, ella representaba su juventud de niña despreocupada que escuchaba música a todo volumen de camino a su escuela, o cuando se escabullía para verse y besarse con James en las afueras de Forks.

Escondido estaba Edward viendo la sonrisa de la chica frente al auto.

_Sabía que te gustaría mi amor._

Se montó en el auto y lo prendió, el motor rugió, su madre estaba tras ella _¿lo oyes baby? Los caminos nos esperan _olía a nuevo, a lujo, a comodidad. En una esquina vio una figura adorada ¡Charlie!, se bajo corriendo del carro. Y se fue a abrazarlo, casi un año sin sentir a su papá tan cerca.

-Oye.

- Oye- ese era su saludo, resumía la alegría de versen- ¿acaso tú vuelo no era en la tarde?

- Mentí, quería darle una sorpresa a mi chica.

- Es una maravillosa sorpresa Pa.

Edward reconoció la figura _es su padre _vio de lejos el color del cabello que aún no ostentaba cana alguna _es mas joven que en las fotos, él también esta loco por ella._

-Pa, mira mi nuevo auto- le dijo mientras agarraba su maleta.

- ¿Compraste un auto?

-No Charlie, me lo gane en la empresa, hicieron rifas de navidad y yo me gané el auto.

- Wow, es impresionante Bella- Charlie se fue hacía él y lo auscultó con la mirada de un experto- esperó que tengas cuidado en manejar en esta ciudad, hay mucha diferencia entre Forks y Nueva York, aquí hay gente irresponsable, locos, drogadictos, te pones tú cinturón de seguridad, conduces despacio- y el padre siguió con la perorata, Bella lo dejó mientras sonreía, era bueno tener a su papá con ella.

Le dio la sorpresa de un viaje al gran cañón del Colorado, sabía que siempre lo había querido visitar.

-Imagínate pa, iremos y haremos el descenso por el río, iremos a las reservaciones, pescarás, hasta montaremos en mula, y viajaremos en helicóptero, tu y yo Charlie será divertidísimo.

En la expresión de Isabella, Charlie vio a Renne, siempre queriendo más, siempre aventurándose a todo, sin miedo a nada. Fue su necesidad de seguridad, de estabilidad y de sosiego lo que hizo que entre él y su mujer poco a poco las cosas se fueran deteriorando.

-¿No te gusta papá? Si quieres lo cancelo y nos quedamos aquí.

- Ni se te ocurra niña, nos lo merecemos.

- ¡Si! Aventura.

El pobre Darcy siempre era el que sufría, bueno no tanto, porque Carlo quien siempre lo cuidaba le daba carne en filetes y cuando volvía donde Bella estaba más caprichoso que nunca.

/::/

Estaba tan agotado, que no quería huir en esa navidad, se arrastró a casa de su padre y se hundió en los festejos y en el tedio. Le ayudó a su madre a decorar el árbol, se sentó con Emmet a ver el partido de football, aunque éste escasamente le hablaba, estaba furioso con él, las palabras de aquel día en que anunció que iba a ser padre aún las escuchaba en sus oídos. Emmet era en alguna parte de su musculosa existencia, un niño tierno e inseguro que siempre había sido comparado con el titán de su hermano mayor. Nunca sintió envidia, ni celos, pues él era el que más creía que Edward era fuera de este mundo, pero el hecho de que no hubiese hecho un buen comentario sobre su paternidad lo llenó de rabia, pues Emmet siempre lo apoyaba en todo, aunque no entendiera muy bien la personalidad volátil y déspota de su hermano, pero éste le sembró la duda de su capacidad y madurez para enfrentarse a la paternidad.

-¿Quieres una cerveza Emmet?

-No, gracias.

Edward no sabía como disculparse y a decir verdad tampoco tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo.

Ser padre lo sorprendió a los dieciséis, en esa época él era un maldito desastre, él y Jessica vivían más obsesionados con la heroína que con otra cosa. Jessica era una chica tonta, caprichosa con deseos de ascender en la escala social y él estaba loco por ella. Cuando supo que tenía un bebe recién nacido casi se muere, ella había desaparecido por meses, culpa de Carlisle y de pronto la noticia de un bebé. Corrió como loco para verla, un bebé enfermizo y pequeño. Jessica le gritaba como loca, el idiota de Jacob no le permitió entrar, cosa que hizo que él le rompiera la cara en pleno hospital y lo amenazaran con llevarlo a la cárcel. Su padre y Cathy lograron detenerlo cosa que los policías y los trabajadores sociales dieron gracias ya que nadie podía atajar ese huracán de rabia. En el hospital, mientras que Billy quien aún no había sufrido el accidente detenía a Jacob, quien quería continuar la pelea, cosa que al mismo Edward le habría fascinado.

"_Dile a Jacob que si se mete con mi bebé de nuevo lo mato, no lo quiero cerca, no quiero sus putas y sucias manos en Mia"_

"_¿Mia?"_

"_Es el nombre de mi niña" _le contestó a Esme.

"_Es un lindo nombre"_

Días, meses y un día de mayo Mía se fue y él quedó mirando una incubadora con un escarpín rosa en sus manos y con un odio profundo hacia todo el mundo y sobre todo hacía él mismo. Con su mundo colapsado y con la furia de mil volcanes desapareció por más de dos años y volvió con su odio reconcentrado y con su incapacidad para comunicarse con el mundo.

En la mesa, todos cenando, él solo los miraba como se mira algo detrás de un cristal empañado. Esas personas eran su familia, él las amaba, a pesar de todo los amaba, era con su padre con quien tenía una relación enfermiza, culposa; lo odiaba un día y al otro lo amaba, su padre había sido su protector, su amigo, su cómplice, pero también había sido un maldito mentiroso, un hipócrita y un idiota absoluto. Había intentado perdonarlo miles de veces, pero no era capaz, a veces el odio nace del amor, su padre lo había traicionado, dos veces, Carlisle fue su Judas y su verdugo.

En cuanto a Esme, ella fue incondicional a él, siempre protegiéndolo, amándolo, nunca hubo nada, nada que pudiera derrocar ese amor por Edward, ni siquiera sus propios hijos, ella era su madre, ella lo vio crecer, lo cuidó cuando estaba enfermo, lo llevó a su primer día de escuela, le contrató a Giana para ser su maestra de piano, ella fue a su primer concierto y fue ella única que él permitió en el funeral de Mia. Sin embargo, en su rabia él la ofendió _no eres mi madre, no quiero nada que ver contigo, tú no eres nada, no quiero que me toques, que me hables, no me llames y no me busques, yo no soy tú hijo _Pero a los dos años cuando Edward la llamó desde un hospital en Londres por un accidente todo borracho en un auto, ella corrió a él _mi pobre bebé _Edward la recibió de manera cortante y seca, pero ella se quedó allí, lo cuido, lo alimento y lo trajo a casa. Sin embargo él se quedó en su negra burbuja y no permitió que nadie entrara a ella.

-Oh mira cariño, Edward me regaló una gran colección de libros.

-Se que te gusta leer, siempre estas diciendo que no encuentras buenos libros.

-¿Los compraste tú mi amor?

-Si, sólo que Isabella me hizo una lista.

- ¿Isabella? Preguntó Alice.

- La secretaría de Edward- contestó Carlisle pendiente de los gesto de su hijo, que no movió un músculo.

- Ella me encanta, Edward, es tan simpática, tímida, no se algo hay en esa chica que me parece tan lindo.

- Dile que gracias, que es una dulzura ¿todos son historias de amor?

- No se, supongo.

Esme empezó a leer titulo por titulo.

_El fin de la aventura, expiación, seda, el amor en los tiempos del cólera, muerte en Venecia, el ángel sin cabeza, el lobo estepario._

-Me leeré todos esos libros, creó que lloraré como quinceañera. Todos son libros muy trágicos.

- Si te gusta esos libros donde todos mueren y sangran te gustarán.

- El amor es un asunto de sangrar y morir ¿crees en ese tipo de amor hijo?

- Oh si papá, sangre, cortarse las venas es un asunto divertido, lo sabes mejor que yo.

Alice que no era ninguna tonta sintió como el aire de la reunión cambió y sus padres se pusieron nerviosos.

-¿Saben? Estoy cansada de que ustedes hablen de manera críptica, nos excluyen a Emmet y a mi de todo como si fuéramos un par de idiotas, no podemos tener una reunión donde al final se den ese tipo de comentarios, ¡por favor! Al menos finjan que estamos en una familia normal y que disfrutamos de estar juntos, no se que va a pasar cuando mi sobrino venga al mundo, ¿lo van a someter a esto? Porque te lo juro Edward Cullen, que el año siguiente Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper y yo haremos reuniones aparte, sé que no quieres estar aquí, pero por favor ten un poco de compasión.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Como siempre era Esme la que trataba de volver a su familia a la normalidad.

-Hijo dile a Isabella que en compensación por lo libros, la invitaré a almorzar, es hora de una atención con esa chica, siempre está pendiente de todo, ya aseguró a todos los trabajadores de la construcción, es increíble ¿será apresurado en dos días?

-Ella no está.

_No quiero que la nombren, no hoy, no hoy._

-¿Cómo que no está?- el padre preguntó alarmado.

- Se fue de vacaciones con su papá, no volverá en tres semanas- un trago de hiel, recorrió su garganta.

Sólo Carlisle vio el desconsuelo en los ojos de su hijo.

Se quedó en la casa de sus padres, en su viejo cuarto de adolescente. Le había ordenado a Esme que quitara todo rastro de que algún día él vivió allí, sólo necesitaba una cama para dormir.

Su padre lo sorprendió con la guardia baja y con la puerta entrecerrada.

-Ella volverá.

-¿Quieres que tengamos una relación cordial padre? Te exijo, no, te demando, que no la vuelvas a mencionar, ella es mía, sólo a mi me interesa, sólo a mi, no quiero hablar de ella contigo, ni con nadie, tú no tienes derecho a meterte, y si, hazme un único favor, no le digas a Esme ni a Alice de ella.

- ¿Qué pasará si ella se quiere ir? ¿Si conoce a un hombre con quien se quiera casar?

- ¡Fuera! Después dicen que soy yo el que es cruel, ¡fuera!

_Mierda navidad, mierda año nuevo, malditos días, malditos días._

Los días pasaron eternos y lentos, tanto para Edward como para Isabella.

Ella se despertaba con la sensación terrible que alguien la llamaba desde muy lejos. Una noche en el hotel donde ella y Charlie estaban se despertó llorando, se soñó con un niño pequeño parado en la orilla de un río le hacia un gesto desesperado y le gritaba _no me dejes, vuelve, vuelve, estoy solo, vuelve, vuelve, vuelve…_

Fingió como siempre frente a su papá. Los primeros días fueron muy divertidos para Charlie, pero al final extrañaba su casa, su trabajo y el clima lluvioso de Forks.

-No se porque tanto afán de volver a Forks ¿te aburres conmigo?

-No campanita, lo que pasa es que cuando me fui había un problema tremendo en el pueblo, dudo que el bobazo de Finch pueda resolverlo.

-¿Qué problema?

-James Morris.

Bella tuvo que contener un grito, tensó dolorosamente sus músculos, y convocó la fuerza de su carácter para que su papá no viera el horror en su rostro.

-¿James Morris?

-Si, el chico problema del pueblo ¿te acuerdas de él?

_Aún siento el dolor de sus golpes._

-Vagamente.

-El año pasado golpeó a un hombre en un bar, casi lo mata, sus padres le pagaron una fuerte suma de dinero para que retirara los cargos, lo metieron a un centro de rehabilitación, pero allí no duró mucho tiempo, y de nuevo volvió a las calles en Port Angeles, volvió a la violencia, hace como un mes estuvo en un incidente de vandalismo en Forks, incendió la tienda de artículos deportivos, robo en el supermercado y casi estrella su auto contra un bus escolar, esta fuera de control, es muy peligroso.

Bella sabía cuan peligroso era; temía por su papá, de una manera u otra presentía que aquella violencia era la manera de llamar su atención.

_Bella el día que me dejes, odiaré a todo el mundo._

Dio gracias a Dios, por primera vez de que aquellos golpes la hubieran alejado de ese ser, quien sabe donde estaría ahora, talvez estaría muerta.

-Ten mucho cuidado Charlie, no quiero que te ocurra nada, yo quiero papá por mucho rato.

-Tranquila linda, yo tengo superpoderes.

- Pa, el único superpoder que quiero es que vivas muchos años.

- Por supuesto, quiero ver como mi chica gana un Nóbel.

- Charlie- rió Bella.

- Por favor Isabella Swan, amenazaste con escribir un libro desde que tenías ocho años, estoy esperando.

- No es tan fácil, me falta mundo, conocer más, leer más, estar segura de si soy capaz, tener en mi vida algo obsesionante que me de la capacidad y el deseo de escribir, algo, no se...

-Un amor, quizás.

-No.

- Bella yo soy un tipo chapado a la antigua, pero debo entender que eres joven extremadamente bonita, cosa que heredaste de mi, por supuesto, inteligente, debe haber un millón de hombres esperándote, entendí que en Forks todos eso niños que babeaban por ti eran unos tontos, pero ahora, universidad, estar en las cumbres de Cullen C.o allí debe haber alguien, alguien que entienda que tú eres un tesoro mi amor.

Las cumbres de Cullen C.o sólo estaba él, ese sol que la quemaba.

-Papá no estoy interesada, tengo mucho trabajo y estudios, no se cómo voy a hacer para enfrentarme a una tesis de grado.

-Entonces renuncia a tú trabajo.

-¡No!

- El dinero de Phil se ha duplicado gracias a Thom que Dios lo guarde, no tienes que trabajar, al menos seis meses, yo podría ayudarte también, me siento un poco culpable, he sido el que menos te ha colaborado con esto de tú estudio, todo lo has hecho solita.

- Somos guerreros Pa.

Charlie la miro con ternura, se levanto de su asiento y beso el espeso cabello de su chica.

-Claro que si mi amor, ¡guerreros!

/::/

Decir que estuvo en coma fue poco, le faltó arañar las paredes de desesperación, en las noches se paraba durante horas frente a una botella de Whisky y tenía la tentación de perderse allí. Tuvo que decirle al doctor Green que le recetara algo para dormir, pero a los dos días de tomar los somníferos se despertaba como si hubiese corrido una maratón y estaba más irritable (si es que era posible serlo mas) y nervioso que nunca. La tentación le ganó una noche y desde un teléfono celular anónimo la llamó, sólo quería escuchar su voz, ella le contestó, parece que estaba dormida.

- Si, hola, ¿Quién?- habló ella con voz de sueño

Pero inmediatamente colgó.

_Idiota, idiota ¿qué diablos te pasa? No puedes seguir viviendo así, demente, maniático, has perdido contacto con la realidad y con tú hombría, ni siquiera con Jessica fuiste así, no a Jessica la maltrataste, la utilizaste, te aprovechaste de su amor por ti, amor malsano y egoísta, la amaba si, ¿pero cómo? _Después de muchos años supo que el amor por Jessica nació de la misma necesidad de corromper algo junto con él. Ella siempre estuvo dispuesta a ir cuesta abajo, pero siempre con su maldita agenda oculta. Pero él, idiota niño, no supo hasta cuanto de ese amor que ella sentía por él era también el deseo de ella de ascender hacia su familia, de pronto algo vino a él, una revelación, él lo sabía, sabía que ella estaba más enamorada del apellido Cullen que de otra cosa, lo peor es que él la utilizó para dañar a su padre, ella fue su instrumento de venganza, una chica que era la imagen de todo aquello que su padre odiaba, la pobre chica pertenecía a eso que en América se llama basura blanca. Todo después se convirtió en una pesadilla y la única victima fue el bebé.

Los días con su papá fueron los mejores en muchos años, ahora ella era más adulta para tener una relación un poco más franca y de buena conversación con su padre, se divirtieron como nunca lo había hecho, pues la dueña de la diversión siempre fue Renne, pero descubrió que Charlie tenía un sentido del humor maravilloso, algo corrosivo y un poco cínico.

Lo peor siempre era las despedidas, lo despidió con una promesa que la próxima vez irían a Alaska para la temporada de salmón.

- Cariño para la próxima quiero leer el primer capitulo de tú novela.

- Charlie no me presiones.

-No, no, no señorita el mundo te espera.

Ambos se levantaron a la misma hora, ambos se miraron al espejo y vieron sus rostros ansiosos.

_Hoy te veré _Pensó él

_Hoy te veré de nuevo _pensó ella

Ambos estaban conectados. Tres semanas de separación y era como si hubieran estado al otro lado del mundo, como si hubieran estado separados eones de tiempo.

Necesitaban respirarse.

Necesitaban escucharse.

Necesitaban verse.

Necesitaban sentirse.

Dos seres humanos que se susurraban en sueños, que se buscaban en universos diferentes, que se presentían, quizás desde antes de nacer, dos seres humanos que habían atravesado guerras, dolores, golpes, muertes, soledades, las mismas que los separaban en este universo. Tan sólo contaban con las horas compartidas en una oficina, un lugar donde ambos colapsaban, se negaban y se amaban.

Edward llegó a la seis de la mañana, nunca había llegado tan temprano, quería que ella no llegara de sus vacaciones directo a la locura de esa oficina. Presionó a Ángela para que antes del viernes todo estuviera perfecto. Se paró con su telescopio y esperó que su nena llegara. A las siete en punto la vio llegar, con su ropa oscura, con sus lentes, tratando de esquivar el mundo; algo le llamó la atención, ella se paró frente al monumental rascacielos y se quedó mirándolo, algo imperceptible y melancólico había en su rostro _No, no, no Isabella Swan no empieces a despedirte tan pronto, aun no, aún no _las palabras de Carlisle la escuchó en su oído _si ella se va, si se enamora de un hombre y si se casa, otro hombre…tocándola, besándola, escuchándola hablar, un hombre en su boca, en su piel, en su sexo, en su alma._

Contó los tres minutos para que ella subiera y sin más ni más la esperó afuera de su oficina, miró hacia el ascensor de presidencia, pero ella llegó en el otro _¿Por qué no utilizas mi ascensor? Todo, todo en ella se niega…todo._

Bella lo vio parado cerca de su escritorio, la hermanastra y su ninfa interior resoplaron fuertemente, ella dos se sintieron durante esas tres semanas viviendo bajo el agua como si no hubiesen podido respirar, ambas saltaron hacia el oxigeno. _Baby cada día mejoras, tres semanas y es como si tu belleza se perfeccionara._

Le sonrió de manera tímida y le hizo un gesto de saludo desde lejos con la cabeza.

-Buenos días señor.

La miró de arriba abajo _cálmate idiota, ella está aquí _también le ofreció una sonrisa, nerviosa y confusa.

-Buenos días señorita Swan ¿cómo le fue en sus vacaciones con su padre? _No me importa que me diga que no me meta en su vida, quiero saber._

- Muy bien señor gracias.

- ¿Puedo preguntar donde fue?

_Si le cuentas no va a pasar nada, él sólo quiere una simple conversación, algo cortes._

-Al cañón del Colorado.

- ¿En serio? Es hermoso _estamos conversando, conversando ¡diablos!_

- Oh si, mi viejo se divirtió muchísimo, hicimos canotaje, montamos en mula, en helicóptero, fue maravilloso.

_¿Canotaje? ¿Helicóptero? Eso no es seguro._

-¿Pero hubo alguien protegiéndola digo protegiéndolos?

-Oh si, y con sólo Charlie tengo, él todavía cree que soy un bebito.

_Eres un bebito mi vida, un pequeño bebito._

-¿Y su auto nuevo? ¿Cómo le pareció?

-No me lo he estrenado.

_¿Por qué? ¿No te gusto? Te compro otro._

-Lo que pasa es que no he renovado mi licencia de conductor y he de confesarle señor, que me gusta mucho el metro.

-¿El metro? ¡El lugar más inseguro de la ciudad! Allí matan y violan mujeres.

La sola perspectiva hizo que se le enfriará el alma.

-Quizás, pero yo me voy por el ladito señor- ella batió sus pestañas de manera inconciente como lo hacia cuando hacía algo pícaro y no quería que nadie la regañara. Edward casi se arrodilla, su corazón dejó de latir y tuvo que dar una orden brutal a su cuerpo para no arrojarse a ella y besarla como un loco desesperado.

- Espero que renueve su licencia lo más pronto posible- lo dijo con un tono furioso.

_Ahí vamos Edward ogro Cullen, de nuevo a la guerra_

-¿Mucho trabajo señor?

- No, no mucho.

- Parece que no me extraño- lo dijo en tono de burla.

_Casi me muero._

-¿Debería Swan?

-No, parece que usted se las apaña bien solo.

-¿No me diga que me extraño? _Di que si y seré tu puto esclavo._

- ¿En serio? A usted y ¿sus ordenes? ¿Sus contratos? El stress.

- Mi megalomanía, mi arrogancia.

El aire de tranquilidad del principio se enrareció de nuevo y volvieron a tratasen como dos extraños.

-Es mejor empezar a trabajar, ya basta de ser tan personales.

Edward volteó sobre sus talones con sus manos entre sus bolsillos, entró a su oficina e hizo su gesto característico de patear el piso, escuchó la voz de Esme _cálmate bebé, todo esta bien._

_No, no todo está bien, nada esta putamente bien, un nuevo año y todo comienza de nuevo, no voy a sobrevivir, sigue este maldito infierno y me largo._

El trabajo empezó como siempre de manera monótona y triste, todo se hundía en el silencio de ambos, en ordenes de trabajo, _en si señor, en café por favor, en mañana una cita con… _Eso era lo que pasaba en la superficie, pero en el fondo de ambos, el fuego ardía.

Los sueños se volvieron regulares, las fantasías sexuales de Edward sobre como poseer a Bella se hicieron la manera de sobrevivir a los días y a su presencia. Él y toda su experiencia erótica se quedaba corto frente a todo lo que le deseaba hacer: Miles de lugares, posiciones, caricias, besos, palabras, horas y horas en el mero disfrute de su cuerpo desnudo y que Dios lo perdone soñaba con sexo duro y sin restricciones. Con todas aquellas mujeres con quienes había tenido esa maldita relación de sumisión, con todas era poder, dolor, control, con ella sería placer puro, agonía total, entrega absoluta. Pero cada día ese barco zarpaba a territorios lejanos y él sólo se veía viendo el barco partir.

/::/

Las invitaciones llegaron a casa de Bella. John Stuart estaría en la ciudad en tres días. El muy oportuno Jacob la llamó a las diez de la mañana en plena oficina de su jefe cuando este le dictaba por enésima vez el maldito contrato Solomon, ambos estaban hartos de Tania, quien siempre cambiaba una coma, pues ésta según ella cambiaba los términos de la asociación para el hotel en Brasil.

-Abogados estúpidos, tiburones hambrientos a punto de atacar. Esta mujer es la peor.

_Pero bien que te acostaste con ella, apuesto que no le pusiste tanto problema a que ella te mordiera._

Su celular sonó y como siempre él hacía el gesto de permitir sus llamadas de índole personal, miró la pantalla _Jacob, si contesto ¡la guerra! _Hizo caso omiso.

- Conteste.

-No, no.

Pero de nuevo el maldito aparato, lo quiso apagar.

-Por amor de Dios Isabella contesté, vamos a estar todo el día aquí, no puede desconectar su teléfono personal, si no quiere hablar con la persona dígale que la llame a la casa o más tarde.

- Jacob.

_Hijo de puta ¿Por qué abrí la boca?_

-Si, no maravilloso, mándalas a mi casa ¿pero es seguro esta vez? ¿Si? No, ¿Cómo crees que vaya a hacerle preguntas? Yo sólo iré y babearé como una tonta. Nos vemos allí Jacob, gracias, no de verdad, hasta pronto.

_Dios mío, retumban los cielos, me va a matar con esos ojos._

- Parece que Jacob Black está enamorado de usted- arrastraba sus palabras como la hoja de una espada a punto de cortar cabezas.

-No, no…es un buen amigo.

_¿Un buen amigo? Maldito infeliz_

- A mi me parece un animal en celo.

Si de los ojos de él salían rayos y centellas, los de ella con ese comentario echaban fuego _No le hagas caso, no le hagas caso, el extiende su odio sobre mi por Jacob, si fuera otro hombre le parecería hasta ridículo, ¿Quién se fija en mi? Pues mire señor dragón_

-De pronto me convierto en la señora Black y yo termine siendo su socia, ¿no sería divertido? Señor – antes de que ella viera su reacción, Bella salió de la oficina con el pretexto de sacar unas copias.

_Es idiota que yo tenga que ser el peón de estos dos, como si yo tuviera que ver en sus idiotas peleas de príncipes peleando por la corona, par de niños tontos._

Las palabras de ella casi lo enloquecen de furia, él sabía que eran una broma, su tono de voz se lo dijo, pero el no tenía absolutamente humor para eso _de ninguna puta manera._

Cuando ella salió prácticamente corriendo de su oficina, él tenía que descargarse con algo y fue así que agarró su portátil y lo estrelló contra los grandes vidrios de su ventana, los vidrios casi irrompibles no sufrieron ninguna grieta, lo que si quedó destrozado fue su computadora. A los cinco minutos Bella entró de nuevo y vio aquello, no dijo nada. Edward estaba sentado en su asiento como si lo hubieran clavado de su asiento.

_Dios era una broma, idiota Bella ¿Por qué no mides tú lengua? Sabes muy bien que él no soporta ninguna mención de Jacob en su oficina, ¿Qué habrá pasado para que estos dos se odien tanto? Se criaron prácticamente juntos ¿Qué ocurre?_

- Al menos se puede salvar la memoria.

Él no contestó, la miraba con sus ojos verdes, Bella le sostuvo la mirada _¿qué? Diablos al menos despídame, gríteme pero no me mire así._

- ¿Qué hora son?

- La una.

- Tómese el día libre.

- ¿Porqué?

_Porque estoy a punto de hacer una locura contigo, mujer insoportable, rebelde, lengua sagaz…una palabra sobre Jacob Black y te saco el corazón o te encierro en esta oficina hasta que envejezcas._

- Hoy no necesita estar aquí, ya su trabajo está hecho, sólo necesito a Lauren para que conteste el teléfono ¿no necesita ir a su universidad?

-Si, pero

-Vaya- interrumpió-su universidad es primero.

El tono de Edward cambió, ahora era un tono taciturno y cavernoso.

_Me va a volver loca, primero quiero matarlo y ahora quiero tocarlo._

-Si señor, hasta mañana.

Pero él no contestó.

/::/

John Stuart era un hombre de mediana edad, muy pequeño y delgado; fumaba como una chimenea, pero nadie se atrevió a decirle nada, ya que su voz compensaba su falta de estatura. Tenía un fuerte acento bostoniano y mirada de lince. Había sido corresponsal de guerra, y viajado por todo el mundo, pero ahora tan sólo quería vivir en el campo con sus perros y sus flores, Jacob le contó que era difícil comunicarse con él, ya que detestaba los celulares y las computadoras, aún era de ese tipo de escritores que escribían en cuadernillos y con lápiz.

Jacob quiso presentárselo pero ella se negó rotundamente, no tenía el valor de estar presente frente a alguien que representaba su ideal de escritora en ciernes. Todos empezaron a preguntarle cosas y como buen escritor, se negaba a explicar el proceso mismo de escribir, ya que para él, era un proceso profundo, casi metafísico que comprometía su corazón, su intelecto, su alma, una simbiosis de músculos y de disciplina.

"Los dos únicos temas que le deben interesar a un escritor son: el amor y la soledad, de resto nada importa. El primero nos salva del segundo, pero a la vez puede profundizarlo. Amar a alguien es un acto solitario. Debemos quitarnos de la cabeza el concepto que amar es un acto que compromete a otro, el otro esta allí para reconocernos, pero no está allí para completarnos, eso es mentira. Toda esa literatura sobre ese ser que nos complementa, miente, no, para que en verdad sea una historia de amor, ese otro debe estar ahí para mostrarnos cuan deficientes somos, ese otro nos debe dejar hambriento, debe hacer que surja nuestra animalidad e irracionalidad, debemos desligarnos del mundo del ideal platónico y sólo vivir en la conciencia del deseo jamás satisfecho, pues en esa búsqueda casi carnívora por fundirnos con ese otro que es a la vez un desconocido está todo. Profundizar en el amor, es también profundizar en la soledad, pero al adentrarnos en ella amando a alguien, también podemos sobrevivirla…estamos solos con ese otro universo que nos colapsa, que nos ataca, que nos da conciencia, una conciencia cósmica, pero aún así sabemos que estamos solos. Es esta la gran tragedia del amor, pero en esta tragedia reside la literatura. Ahora, todos los escritores vivimos enamorados de los amores inconclusos, troncados, dolientes, donde los personajes se nos muestran imperfectos, desprovistos de las miles de mascaras que en estado de legalidad es decir social o en ley siempre estamos dispuestos a representar. El amor y el sexo nos quitan todo y nos dejan desnudos, no sólo físicamente sino espiritualmente, nos enfrentan con eso que los filósofos llaman el ser, las palabras en la literatura nos dan las herramientas para acceder a ese ser, pero el amor, nos abre las puertas y al abrirlas nos encontramos con el universo. Adoramos escribir historias de amor que nos dejen devastados y conmovidos, porque hay una belleza tal en ese sentimiento de melancolía a la cual Víctor Hugo llamó la alegría de estar tristes, porque así, en medio de la soledad, del amor contrariado y doloroso somos bellos; es una estética del alma. Cuando no amamos somos nada, no existimos, pero cuando amamos a alguien, una fuerza brutal nace, algo explota, es como sentir que el universo nace en nuestro interior es como…el Big-Bang"

Allí, en esa sala, escuchando a ese hombre hablar, dos personas entendían de lo que él hablaba, una de ellas se escondía detrás de los grandes estantes de la librería, escuchó las palabras mientras que la miraba a ella. Ambos sentían la fuerza y el poder del sentimiento que poco a poco como una chispa divina se instalaba en su interior, el universo nacía, ambos estaban a punto de explotar. La química de sus cuerpos estaba cambiando para dar paso a algo que quizás ninguno iba a ser capaz de controlar.

Para Bella las palabras de John Stuart la hundieron más en su obsesión romántica _si no soy capaz de amar de esa manera, mejor me quedo en el olvido…Bella, Bella, Bella, el no te mira, no lo hace._

-Un penique por tus pensamientos linda.

- No valen tanto Jake.

-Claro que sí, apuesto que en esa cabeza hay mundo por descubrir.

- Quizás son mundo aburridos.

.-No, no lo son ¿Quieres cenas conmigo hoy? No una cita, sólo como dos amigos que comparten su amor por leer.

-Hoy no Jake, en serio, hoy no.

- Los escritores tienen ese efecto ¿no es así?

- La nostalgia.

- Uhumm.

- ¿Has amado a alguien así Jacob?

- A mi esposa, la amé así, no se, tan sólo tenía veinte años.

- ¿Esposa?

-Soy Viudo Bella.

- Lo siento Jacob, no lo sabía, en verdad discúlpame

-No te preocupes, Bella fue hace mucho tiempo- una mueca de dolor cruzó por su rostro.

-¿Cómo se llamaba? Si es que puedo preguntar.

- Jessica.

La siguió hasta su casa. Estaba aliviado de que por fin usara el auto, se sorprendió al ver lo bien que conducía, manejar en Nueva York era cosa de locos, pero ella se defendía muy bien, poco a poco constataba lo fuerte e independiente que era.

Ese día aquel escritor habló para él, de una manera u otra sintió que cada frase que dijo se las había susurrado al oído, nunca en su vida se había sentido más enamorado y más solo. Nunca había estado más salvaje, más irracional y más hambriento, era agotador enfrentarse a ella cada día y tener que contenerse.

La vio entrar a su apartamento, sólo fueron quince minutos, quizás veinte, porque las luces de su apartamento se apagaron.

_Así debió sentirse Romeo frente al balcón de Julieta, desesperado por ver la luz._

_/::/_

Esa semana fue una locura, le dolían los pies, contratos, reuniones, conferencias _Dios que paren el mundo que me quiero bajar._

Bella nunca había trabajado tanto como en esos días, hasta la boba de Lauren estaba siendo útil.

Eran las once de la mañana y ambos se encontraban en una reunión de negocios. Hablaban de la compra de una pequeña compañía en Atlanta que estaba interesada en vender más de la mitad de la compañía y sólo participar como socios, Edward no deseaba una pequeña parte, lo quería todo, no quería a gente opinando sobre sus decisiones era fastidioso para él. Siempre en las reuniones, apagaba su teléfono.

El movimiento de su mano era casi hipnótico, parecía un prestidigitador a punto de sacar una carta escondida en su manga. Todos lo miraban hipnotizados sobre todo las secretarias de los demás interesados en la empresa, algo juguetón saltaba en el interior de Bella, esa era su hermanastra que como niña pequeña bailaba frente a ellas y le decía _el es mi jefe, es mi jefe…Mío, Mío. Mío ¡carajo! Tienes diez años. _Carcajeaba en su interior.

Su blackberry vibró, discretamente miró quien era, sólo él la llamaba y Ángela. Casi se cae de su asiento ¡_Carlisle Cullen! _Se paró de inmediato, mientras que los ojos de felino la observaba.

-Si señor.

-¿Isabella?

-Si.

- ¿Mi hijo esta cerca?

-Si señor, en la reunión sobre la compra de firetools.

- Bella es algo urgente.

- Señor usted sabe lo que ocurre cuando se le interrumpe.

- Bella una tragedia familiar, Rosalie perdió el bebé hace como una hora, Emmet está como loco, necesitamos a toda la familia reunida, estamos en el presbiteriano, yo se que eres la única con la que él no se va a enojar.

_Conmigo vive furioso todo el día, con esa noticia terrible me va a destripar, pobre Emmet estaba feliz con lo de su niño._

-Esta bien señor.

-Por favor Bella, por favor, todos estamos muy tristes.

-Lo siento señor, veré que hacer.

Se acercó lentamente.

-Señor Cullen…un momento.

Edward se apartó, no le gustó el rostro de ella, algo andaba mal.

-¿Qué pasó Swan? Esta lívida- Puso cara de piedra, estaba en frente de casi veinte personas, no quería que nadie viera que si ella respiraba él lo hacía también _Control, control._

-Su padre me acaba de llamar señor, algo terrible paso.

El corazón de Edward dejó de latir por medio segundo.

-¿Qué pasó?

- Su cuñada Rosalie, perdió el bebé, su hermano esta muy mal, lo necesitan.

Edward, agarró su maletín y sin decir adiós salió corriendo de la reunión, Bella recogió su abrigo y corrió tras él, éste la esperaba en el ascensor.

-Venga conmigo.

-No, no señor, es su familia, yo no debo estar ahí.

-Por favor Bella, la necesito, por favor.

Era su tono de niño vulnerable, sólo la había escuchado una vez, pero era tan terrible, tan desoladora que por esa voz ella iría a través de un campo de batalla. Se metió al ascensor con él. Llegaron al estacionamiento, ese era buen momento para tener un chofer, cinco chóferes y él se negaba a usar uno, ni siquiera un guardaespaldas, cosa que volvía loca a su familia. Trató de sacar sus llaves, pero en estado de impaciencia se le cayeron.

-¡Demonios! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!- resoplaba.

Bella recogió las llaves.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, shisss, tranquilo, yo estoy aquí, tranquilo, respire _vamos baby, ya, respira _si quiere yo conduzco.

Edward asintió, abrió el auto y dejó que ella condujera.

Estuvieron en silencio durante todo el viaje, la mente de Edward estaba en blanco, su hermano pequeño no tenía porque pasar por eso, no tenía.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, estaban su mamá esperándolo para llevarlo al cuarto donde estaba Rosalie.

-Bebé, es terrible, la pobre Rosalie está desecha, tuvieron que sedarla.

-¿Qué paso?

-Se estaba sintiendo mal desde esta mañana, pero no le quiso decir a tú hermano para no preocuparlo, pero a las dos horas ella lo llamó y…Dios Edward tu hermano está muy mal, mi dulce niño está muy mal.

Esme miró a Bella.

-Ella me trajo, no fui capaz de conducir.

-Gracias cariño, conduce como un loco, vamos- Edward se paralizó, no quería ver el rostro de su hermano- No, no Edward, él es tú hermano.

- Bella acompáñeme.

- Yo me quedo aquí, lo espero.

- ¡No! Usted viene conmigo, hasta el final- la agarró de la mano y la arrastró tres pisos arriba, Esme estaba tan entumecida que ni siquiera se fijo en ese gesto posesivo.

Cuando llegaron, Bella hizo un esfuerzo titánico para desprender sus manos de él.

En el cuarto todos estaban reunidos, las caras lo decían todo. Bella se quedó afuera del cuarto, más allá no fue capaz de ir.

Emmet se quedó mirando a su hermano.

-¡Fuera! No te quiero aquí- El hermano mayor reconoció en Emmet aquel viejo dolor de un niño de dieciséis años que había perdido un hijo, sabía que el dolor de su hermano era igual quizás peor.

- Lo siento Emmet.

- Tú no sientes nada Edward eres una puta roca ¿debes estar contento? Al ver que todos somos tan infelices como tú- se abalanzó sobre su hermano, pero Jasper lo detuvo.

- ¿Quieres golpearme? ¡Vamos! Me lo merezco, no me voy a defender, suéltalo Jasper, deja que se desahogue conmigo.

Fue entonces que la voz de Alice grito.

-¡Basta ya! Par de tontos, aquí acaba de pasar algo terrible ¿Qué quieres Emmet? Tú mujer esta enferma, nosotros estamos destrozados y ¿Tú Edward? Puedes dejar tú maldito melodrama una vez en tu vida, ¿Por qué soy yo la única que piensa que aún somos una familia? En este momento lo único que importa es Rosalie.

-Ella tiene razón, mi hermana se va a despertar muy mal, toda su vida lo que más quiso fue ser madre, Emmet tienes que ser fuerte.

Bella sin querer fue testigo de todo aquello, miraba tímidamente aquel drama _¿Los ricos son diferentes? Parece que no, todos están devastados, yo no debería estar aquí _desde una de las esquinas del cuarto Carlisle la miraba _esto se está poniendo peor._

Emmet se aferró a Rosalie que dormía bajo los efectos de la droga.

-Estaba sangrando por todas partes, el baño está lleno de sangre y yo no pude hacer nada, me paralicé como un idiota, iba a ser un varón, ella estaba tan feliz.

Edward se acercó a su hermano menor, sabía que éste no tenía la furia ni la capacidad para odiarlo, no estaba tan podrido como él. Le tocó el hombro.

-Ven Emmet vamos a comer algo, tienes que estar fuerte cuando tú mujer se despierte ¿quieres? Yo te acompaño, vamos hermano.

Arrastró a su gigantesco hermano por todo el pasillo, mientras que le ponía la cabeza en su hombro.

-Vendrán niños, hermano, niños tontos y buenos como su papá.

-¿Tú crees?

- Por supuesto.

-¿Palabra de boy scout?

-No, es la palabra de Edward Cullen.

- Esa me gusta más.

Bella se quedó mirando ese par de descomunales hombres, el uno apoyado en el otro, era la escena más tonta y tierna que ella había visto en la vida.

Escuchó la voz de Cathy "_era el niño más dulce del mundo" ¿Ese eres tu baby?_

- Muchas gracias por traerlo Esme me dijo que tú condujiste.

- De nada señor.

- Edward es difícil, se un poco amable con él, puede que te sorprenda- era la voz de Carlisle que le hablaba con una mirada enigmática.

Alice la invitó a entrar. La chica de baja estatura sorprendió a Bella con su enfrentamiento a su familia, era una fuerza a temer, todo inversamente proporcional a su tamaño. La chica miraba a su cuñada, le despejó el rostro un mechón rubio que la cubría.

- Al verla uno puede creer que este tipo de mujeres pueden tener todo lo que quieran, amor, dinero, fama, admiración, pero ella no, ella sólo quiere ser madre, esposa del buenazo de mi hermano, hace como una semana me dijo que ya hasta se imaginaba tejiéndoles estambres a sus nietos ¿sabes Bella? Ella es una chica dura- Alice miraba a su esposo, en una conversación intima que sólo ellos dos entendían.

- Mi hermana es fuerte, ha sido un largo camino para que ella sea feliz.

Bella no lo podía creer, ella estaba allí escuchando una conversación familiar e intima. Además Alice la miraba siempre intrigada. La chica aprovechó el terreno donde estaban, siempre en la oficina la secretaria de su hermano era siempre tan empresarial y fría, ahora podía llevarla al lugar que quería.

-Siempre que te veo Bella, yo me pregunto ¿Dónde la conocí? Me pareces tan familiar, no se porque, es extraño, a veces parece como si reconociera tú voz de alguna parte.

-Puede ser un Deja Vu, señora.

-¡No! Bella no me llames señora, eso me aterra, eso es tú culpa Jasper, no sé porque me deje convencer de que hicieras una mujer decente de mi, debimos ser amantes por lo menos unos cuatro años.

- Cariño, tú debía ser mía desde que te vi- el le guiño un ojo de manera maliciosa.

-¿Ves? Bella casi doscientos años para que la mujer tuviera algo de libertad y vienen estos hombres de las cavernas y todo lo tiran por la borda.

- Pero me amas.

- Por supuesto que si tonto, debo decirte una cosa Bella todos los hombres de mi familia son unas bestias de celosos, hasta papá, ahí quien lo ve el también marca territorio.

- Por favor Alice.

- No lo niegues Carlisle Cullen, aún me acuerdo del pobre señor Williams hablando con mamá en la fiesta de caridad del año pasado.

Esme se puso nerviosa, aún se acordaba de cómo su esposo le hizo el amor como un loco esa noche, le encantaban esos ataques de celos, la hacían sentir adorada; pues a veces y a pesar de los años de matrimonio el fantasma de Elizabeth Masen la atormentaba.

Carlisle carraspeó y con el ceño fruncido reprendió a su hija, ser discreta era una de las cualidades que apreciaba, pero su hija a veces era tan habladora que era difícil controlarla.

- ¿Cómo va tú universidad Bella?

- Bien señor, ya terminé materias.

- Maravilloso me supongo que debes hacer tesis.

- Si, dentro de una semana tengo mi primera cita con mi asesor, tengo presupuestado terminarla lo más antes posible.

- Y después ¿qué harás?

- No lo sé señor.

- ¿Quieres ser maestra? ¿Escritora? Quizás trabajar en una editorial, mi amigo Billy estará feliz de tenerte.

- Oh no, ¿nos piensas dejar cariño?- pregunto Esme- mi hijo no soportaría a una nueva secretaría.

_Edward moriría._

-Por favor mamá ¿Quién aguantaría semejante bestia? Mi hermano es un nazi.

Bella sonreía incomoda _¿Por qué permití que me arrastrara hasta acá? Quiero alejarme de él y aquí estoy hablando con todos ellos, no quiero esta intimidad, no la quiero…entre mas lejos de mi mejor, así será más fácil irme._

Como a las dos horas Rosalie empezó a despertar, Emmet estaba pendiente de ella, cuando ella abrió los ojos, él le sonrió y sus dos hermosos hoyuelos se marcaron en su rostro, ella silenciosamente llevó una de sus manos al rostro.

- Lo siento mi amor, en verdad lo siento.

- No- la besó tiernamente- no digas nada, vendrán más niños, te lo aseguro, estoy dispuesto a trabajar por ello, tú sabes que siempre es así.

Rosalie empezó a llorar y en ese momento Bella no soportó estar allí, se sentía una intrusa.

Se sentó en una de las sillas del pasillo, a los cinco minutos salió él y se sentó a su lado. Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-La llevaré a su casa.

-No, no es necesario.

-Es necesario, déjame hacerlo _hoy fuiste mi salvación, déjame hacer todo por ti._

Bella estaba cansada, todo el desgaste emocional la agotó.

-Esta vez yo conduzco-dijo él

El camino fue silencioso, Edward pensaba en su hermano Emmet, en el niño que no nació, en Mía, en el cómo de alguna manera su hermano estaba más cerca de él de lo que jamás pensó. También ella allí a su lado, siendo al menos su amiga. En algún momento apretó las manos al volante y en un semáforo Edward apoyó su cabeza sobre éste, ella se quedó mirándolo _todo el mundo sobre de él._

-Siento lo de su hermano.

Él no contestó, llegaron a la casa de la chica, ella observaba las manos aferradas al volante, su ceño fruncido, su cara inescrutable _es sólo un muchacho, un muchacho, Dios que no me arrepienta de lo que voy a hacer._

-Edward.

Él volteó como si un trueno retumbara en su oído, ella lo había llamado por su nombre.

-¿Quiere tomar algo? Un café…algo.

_Dios, no soy buena compañía hoy nena, no lo soy._

-Vamos Edward, unos minutos.

_Me llamas desde tu universo y yo contesto, voy hacia ti._

-Está bien _como si tuviera alternativa, como si yo te pudiera negar algo._

Bella sacó sus llaves y subieron las escaleras del edificio.

Su apartamento olía a flores frescas, de una esquina salió Darcy quien maulló fuertemente y fue hacia su dueña haciendo todo el jugueteó territorial que siempre suele hacer cuando la ve. Pero el animal no le gustó el intruso y lo amenazó _la amas ¿no es así pequeña fiera? Te comprendo, yo no la compartiría con nadie._

-Es algo celosillo. Darcy cariño, no molestes a nuestro invitado.

Bella fue hacía la ventana y la abrió de par en par.

- Siéntese señor.

_No, no, no Edward, Edward._

Se sentía perdido en aquel pequeño lugar, tantas veces se había imaginado estar allí, sentado junto a ella conversando, compartiendo, pero ahora, ahora estaba aterrado, ella sólo mostraba amabilidad y condescendencia y él quería más, más, mucho más. Además el rostro de su hermano llorando como niño pequeño en la cafetería lo atormentaba "_tenía tanto miedo, tanto miedo Edward, pensé que ella moriría, por un momento pensé, que si Rosalie moría ya no habría nada para mi, nada"_

Los minutos pasaron y ninguno de los dos hablaba _él esta aquí en mi casa, en mi mesa, va a tomar mi café en mi tasa, Bella, Bella el infierno te llama y tú corres como loca hacia él _su hermanastra y su diosa interior estaban calladas, ambas miraban a ese niño y no sabían comportarse frente a él.

Le sirvió el café, él se quito sus sempiternos guantes y tomó un sorbo, le dio una mirada triste y profunda a la chica, ella llevó una de sus manitas sobre su rostro y le contestó la sonrisa con la propia. Edward cerró los ojos y se llevó sus dedos hacia el puente de su nariz, las palabras, las palabras le venían a la boca, tenía necesidad de hablar, hablar con alguien, sin pretensiones, sin el poder de por medio, sin su maldito dinero como carta de presentación, sin su apellido precediéndolo, sólo él, él.

-Mi hermano Emmet nació cuando yo tenía tres años, era un bebé ruidoso y enorme, cuando llegó a casa del hospital yo sentí tantos celos que no lo quise cargar, sólo veía esa cosa estruendosa que me quitaba a mi mamá, me acuerdo de eso ¿sabe? Esme se dio cuenta y poco a poco fue metiendo el bebé en mi cuarto, en mis juegos y él siempre me ofrecía sus brazos para que yo lo cargara, hasta que un día lo hice y desde ese día yo estuve junto a él, le enseñé a montar la bici y a jugar béisbol, él se sentaba horas a verme tocar el piano, cuando Alice nació ambos enloquecimos…mis hermanos son tan diferentes a mi…ellos son buenos, yo he sido siempre el maldito, cuando crecimos, todo se volvió difícil, es decir yo hice todo mal, pero aún así ambos estuvieron ahí, sobre todo Emmet, Alice era muy pequeña aún. Yo a veces llegaba golpeado o me desaparecía por días y él siempre estaba pendiente de mi, no se lo agradecí nunca…a veces hasta lo odiaba, su cariño por mi me asfixiaba, su lealtad hacía mi era insoportable, algo en mi lo envidiaba, era el niño dorado, el mejor deportista, tenía cientos de amigos, todos ellos me tenían terror, pero él me defendía, insistía e insistía en que yo me uniera a su grupo, pero las dos veces que lo hice, todo terminaba mal, para mi todos ellos eran una partida de estúpidos que sólo buscaban en mi hermano lo que mi apellido significaba, pero no era verdad, era él, él los atraía. La primera vez que le rompieron el corazón yo odie la chica y me fui a su casa y le rompí los vidrios de su ventana, esa era mi manera de protegerlo, lo que pasó fue que durante meses nadie se atrevió a salir con él, pero nunca, nunca me hizo algún reproche, me seguía por todas partes y un día le grite: ¡déjame tranquilo de una vez! Siempre, siempre fue así, cuando volví de…no importa, me abrazó y yo sólo le respondí con un gruñido, él no había cambiado, yo me puse peor y a él no le importó, cuando hablan mal de mi dice: no lo conocen él es bueno, pero no lo soy, cuando alguien me critica, él está ahí apoyándome y yo…hace como tres meses le dije que era un idiota, que no debía ser padre, que era un inmaduro y que no tenía derecho a tener un hijo, la única vez que quiso mi apoyo y yo se lo negué como el maldito bastardo que soy y sin embargo hoy, hoy como siempre me perdonó y yo no lo merezco.

El mundo se detuvo Edward Cullen le hablaba como un ser humano.

-No diga eso, él lo ama.

- No debería, me hubiese gustado que me golpeara, así me sentiría mejor.

- Él comprende que lo que usted dijo ese día no fue verdad.

- No, se lo dije porque en verdad lo creía.

- Cuando yo tenía trece años le dije a mi madre, que la odiaba, se lo grité tres veces en la cara. Mi madre Edward era un ser mágico, un hermoso caballo salvaje, nada la detenía, siempre cambiábamos de ciudad, decía: El mundo es enorme baby, nunca te detengas, se hace camino al andar, yo estaba cansada, tenía buenos amigos en la escuela, me gustaba la ciudad, pero ella como siempre decía: en otra ciudad talvez esté nuestro destino, yo le grite ese día, le dije que era una egoísta y que la odiaba, ella se quedó mirándome y lloraba, pero a mi no me importó, se quedó en su trabajo, un trabajo que odiaba, no me contó que su jefe la acosaba y ella lo aguantó, un día la fui a buscar de salida de la escuela y vi como ese hombre la hostigaba y la amenazaba de que si no accedía sus peticiones la echaría, fue cuando me di cuenta que mi madre se aguantó aquel baboso tan sólo por mí, ya no se acordaba de mis palabras porque ella sabía que yo la amaba más que cualquier cosa en el mundo, cuando ella murió me atormentaba pensar que yo fui capaz de decirle semejantes cosas.

- Pero eras una niña.

- Si, pero yo sabía lo que decía, pero el amor de mi mamá siempre fue más fuerte, así que me perdonó, yo lo sabía.

- Tú no entiendes Bella, eso fue una vez, yo he herido a mi hermano miles de veces, lo he herido con mi indiferencia, con mi crueldad, no lo respeté como hombre, como padre, como mi amigo, subestime su cariño hacia mi, su lealtad, me he burlado de su ternura, de su capacidad de perdón…yo… yo

_Lo siento mi amor, no puedo estar aquí, no con toda esta mierda por dentro, no con toda esta rabia, contamino tú casa, tu vida._

Edward se paró, puso sobre su rostro la mascara de frialdad y de dureza que siempre ponía para defenderse de todos, se volvió a meter en su burbuja de hielo. Se puso sus guantes _No, no todavía no, Edward, todavía no, quédate un poquito, no vuelvas a ser ese monstruo arrogante, no, por favor._

-Creo que hoy he abusado de usted Swan, debe disculparme, mejor me voy, gracias por el café…adiós.

Con la velocidad de la luz, él desapareció tras de su puerta dejando a Bella sumida en la angustia.

_Él estuvo aquí, aquel niño estuvo aquí y fue real, en un momento fue real, fue mi amigo, fue sólo un hombre…por favor, por favor vuelve, vuelve baby, vuelve._

Al día siguiente ella lo esperó, pero él no apareció, era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado. Sólo estaba ella pendiente del ascensor, pero éste no se abrió, no lo hizo.

Durante días, Edward estuvo metido en su cabaña, pensaba en todo, en su familia en Emmet, en Jessica, en Mia y sobre todo pensaba en ella, en aquel día en su apartamento, en la vida de esa mujer que se había metido en él hasta la médula. Miles de reflexiones, miles de posibilidades, pero una sola verdad, la amaba de una manera tan brutal que su pasión por ella incendiaría el mundo si fuese posible, pero él estaba demasiado corrompido para tener siquiera derecho a intentar estar en la vida de Isabella Swan. Bella y su vida limpia, Bella y sus libros, Bella y su gato celoso, Bella y su padre, sus amigos, su libertad, su rebeldía, ella y todo su conjunto de cosas particulares y bonitas. Su cabello limpio y largo, su tono al sonrojarse, sus labios que se mordía y le provocaban una excitación continental, su voz, su timidez, Bella y sus contradicciones, su manera de bailar, sus zapatos eróticos que mostraban una personalidad que sólo mostraba en terrenos donde él no estaba, su lengua mordaz, su cuerpo duro por el ejercicio, su inteligencia tremenda, el mundo estaba hecho para ella; y ¿él? Él la quería encerrar, encarcelar, que nadie la tocara, que nadie la mirara. Él era impositivo y voraz, poco a poco si hubiese la posibilidad de poseerla, eso era exactamente lo que él haría: poseerla, le arrancaría su individualidad, la contaminaría con su pasado, con su furia, con su miedo, con su oscuridad, pero era imposible huir, era demasiado egoísta ¿dejarla ir? ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca! Sin embargo haría un esfuerzo titánico por no intentar nada con ella, disfrutaría de su presencia, de su voz, de su perfume…la amaría desde la distancia, eso lo podía hacer, aunque en las noches tuviera que arrancarse la maldita piel y exorcizar sus sentidos y tragarse su lujuria.

Volvería, volvería a ella

_Dios dame fuerzas para resistir no tocarla, dame fuerzas ¡Control Cullen! ¡Control!_

Una semana después para Isabella Swan el sol se volvió a poner en las cumbres de Cullen C.o. él aparecía, bello, con su pelo salvaje y con una barba de tres días _Duele, él me duele en todo el cuerpo._

- Swan.

-Señor

- ¿Cómo ha estado esta oficina sin mi? Apuesto que usted la maneja mejor que yo.

_Muerto, todo ha estado muerto._

-No, usted maneja el rompecabezas, yo sólo le coloco las piezas- lo vio sentarse- ¿puedo preguntar como está?

_Agonizando_

-Estoy mejor gracias, cuénteme ¿Qué ha pasado? Póngame al día.

Ella estaba feliz de verlo, no importa que fuese frío y distante como siempre, de alguna manera, él le había permitido participar de ese otro, de ese que se ocultaba, para ella no había esperanzas de volverlo a ver, pero de alguna manera ella sabía que ese existía.

-Lo más urgente es Brasil, la señorita Tania Denali me tiene como loca, la construcción ya comenzó, los socios y la constructora ya se trasladaron a Río de Janeiro, sólo lo están esperando a usted para finiquitar el último proceso del contrato, debe ir a Brasil.

-¿Cuándo?

-En dos o en tres días.

-Bien, empaque sus cosas, sus libros si quiere, nos vamos a Brasil.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que escuchó nos vamos a Brasil, usted es mi secretaria y donde estoy yo está usted, ah y señorita Swan se va conmigo en el Jet privado.

- Pero

-No quiero peros, se va conmigo, yo mismo la recogeré en su casa.

_¿Yo con él? Ábrete tierra y trágame._

-¿Esta de acuerdo?

-Si señor, usted ordena.

-Buena chica, que no se le olvide Swan, mis órdenes siempre deben cumplirse.

Ella sonrió mamá Swan la retaba a preguntar.

-¿Y si no se cumplen sus ordenes?

- Entonces castigo, duro, muy duro.

_**Bueno chicas ahí está el capitulo de esta semana, el próximo capitulo se pondrá algo caliente BRASIL nos espera, como hoy es mi cumpleaños, soñaré con Edward y su mundo salvaje, talvez algún día se los preste.**_

_**A SI…..**_

_**AMENME O DEJENME DEJAR COMENTARIOS ES CASI TAN BUENO COMO SOÑAR CON LA PROMESA DE UN MUY, PERO MUY DURO CASTIGO AL ESTILO DRAGÓN.**_


	13. Chapter 13 Enloqueciendo al dragón

_**LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A MEYER ¿YO? ME DIVIERTO UN MONTÓN.**_

_**A todas las personas que me leen, gracias, se que no es fácil, pues mis capítulos son muy largos y sé que talvez no haya gente paciente, pues los capítulo son hasta de veintitrés páginas. Me gusta el lector que lee de manera pausada y tranquila, muchas llegan al primer capítulo y se aburren, cada lector esta en su derecho de leer o abandonar un escrito, para aquellas que me han acompañado hasta este capítulo mil y mil gracias, son muy amables.**_

_**A las lectoras que saben francés, no lo escribo bien, el lenguaje del amor, y las lectora en portugués, también mis disculpas, Cervantes decía el portugués el español sin esqueleto ¿no es hermoso?**_

**El limite del caos**

**Enloqueciendo al dragón**

Antes de irse para Brasil Isabella volvió donde Marcus, quien la miró con ojos sonrientes y la saludó con su impresionante acento francés. Ella se sentó en su sillón y se quedó mirándolo, él correspondió su silencio durante varios minutos, hasta que habló:

-¿Tienes algo que decirme?

- No se.

-¿No sabes? o ¿no quieres?

-No se.

-Ese es tú problema Bella, no sabes lo que quieres, hemos estado durante tres años en esta situación, a veces creo que avanzamos, que has salido de la caparazón donde te has escondido y de pronto vuelves y te sumerges en ella, quieres superar tú trauma con James, pero él sigue gobernando tu vida, tus acciones, hasta tu manera de vestir, tienes tantos miedos, pero a la vez eres muy fuerte e independiente, dime una cosa Bella ¿qué te detiene realmente?

-Muchas cosas, a veces siento que James me habla, él está ahí golpeándome y diciéndome que ama, me dice estúpida mosca muerta y luego me dice que no puede vivir sin mí, hace como un mes mi padre de manera accidental me contó sobre él, sobre sus acciones violentas y volví a sentirme culpable.

- ¿De que manera?

- Como si yo las hubiera provocado, como si yo lo hubiese empujado a todo eso.

-No entiendo, explícame.

Bella se paró del sillón y camino por el consultorio y se paró frente a la ventana y miró a la calle.

-Yo lo obligué a que me amara, lo empuje a eso, para mi era como un juego de vanidad ¿entiende doctor? Una niña obsesionada con el amor romántico y de pronto llega este chico y todos sus estúpidos estereotipos y fue una tentación, yo lo quería salvar, pero a la vez amaba su dejo rebelde, yo quería que dejara de consumir droga, pero a la vez lo llevaba hacia ella, yo no quería un niño novio de secundaria, yo quería a ese pandillero que lloraba por mí y me dedicaba estúpidas canciones en la radio, fue mi egoísmo, mi vanidad la que hizo que él creyera que no podía vivir sin mi, y me gustaba, pero de pronto el juego se volvió peligroso, él quería más y yo me alejaba, él se volvió más violento por mi culpa.

- ¿Por qué por tú culpa?

- Él lo supo.

-¿Supo qué?

Bella bajo la cabeza en señal de vergüenza.

-¿Supo que Isabella?

- Que yo no lo amaba realmente, ahora lo sé, él lo supo antes que yo, que todo era un juego, él se enamoraba más y más de mí y yo simplemente me lo quería quitar de encima.

-¿Cómo de diste cuenta de eso?

- Cuando me negué a tener sexo con él, James era un ignorante, pero no es estúpido, yo no lo deseaba, el acostarme con él hubiese sido fatal para él y para mí, el tener sexo con él era poner el juego a su favor, y yo era el titiritero. Doctor yo no se jugar los juegos del sexo.

- ¿Cuáles son los juegos del sexo según tu?

- Usted debe entender Marcus que tengo una naturaleza salvaje e indómita, si tengo sexo con alguien debo sentir pasión por esa persona, si yo juego a eso debo consumirme en la pasión, James habría matado eso en mi, habría matado mi pasión, acostándome con él sin amarlo habría sido mi manera de destruirlo, yo tuve compasión con él.

- Eso es ser arrogante de tú parte Bella.

- No doctor, yo soy el Nilo.

- Bella no me hables en metáforas literarias.

- James no tenía la fuerza para dejarse arrastrar por mí, para soportar mi deseo, mis obsesiones, si yo lo hubiese amado hubiera permitido que me poseyera totalmente, pero como no lo amaba todo habría terminado en odio, no me acosté con él para que al final no me odiara, pero aún así termine destruyéndolo.

- ¿Y es allí donde reside tú culpa? Por eso te oscureces, esa sombra que hay sobre ti que no deja ver lo que tú eres, es la manera de aplacar tú culpa, y es el sexo el principio de todo eso ¿aún eres virgen?

El tremendo sonrojo de Bella cubrió sus mejillas.

-Ya veo, no te acostaste con él, pero te niegas a acostarte con alguien, tienes tanto miedo de que te deseen que andas en las tinieblas del mundo, siempre a lo seguro, tú tienes esa alma rebelde, pero sabes que si la dejas salir algo tremendo pasara.

- Tengo miedo a ser consumida.

- ¿Consumida por quien?

- Por un dragón.

- Bella no más literatura.

- Se lo aseguro doctor, ese Dragón del que hablo no es ninguna metáfora.

Marcus soltó una carcajada.

-Enfin, belle, le sexe frappe à votre porte ¿entonces, qué piensas hacer?

- Negarme.

- ¿Por qué?

-Porqué él es peor que yo, me comería viva.

-Bella me sacas de quicio.

- No entiende Marcus, en este momento yo soy James, estoy enamorada de alguien con la capacidad de destruirme como yo lo hubiera hecho con mi novio de secundaria, obsesionada, loca.

- Pero ese hombre del que tú hablas ¿te ama?

- No, y no importa, si en un universo posible eso fuera factible, él me destruiría, peor si me amará.

- Eres el ser más complejo que he conocido en mi vida Isabella Swan, apasionada, sexual, agreste, indómita y a la vez tan estúpidamente racional. Deseas amor violento y sin embargo te mueres de miedo, quieres una pasión alucinante, pero en el momento en que ella llega a tú vida vas a ser capaz de negártela, entonces y perdona que te lo diga ¿Qué demonios haces estudiando literatura? ¿Quieres vivir a través de tus libros y salvarte de vivir en la realidad? Pues suerte niña, porque si ese Dragón del que tú hablas es más fuerte que tu, nada te va a salvar.

-Luchare, no permitiré que él me consuma.

- Ya perdiste Bella, ya estas allí y te está quemando.

- Si, pero él nunca lo sabrá…nunca.

/::/

La profesora Lilian Woods era la académica de más renombre en toda la universidad, experta en las hermanas Bronte. Todos querían hacer la tesis de grado con ella, pero tan sólo aceptaba a un solo alumno por año, las estupendas calificaciones de Bella y su anteproyecto fascinaron a la mujer que inmediatamente acepto a la chica para dirigirle su proyecto. Cuando Bella llegó a la oficina de la maestra, ésta se quedó mirándola con aire malicioso y astuto, le ofreció té con limón a la chica, pero Bella dijo:

- No gracias profesora.

- ¿Algo más fuerte quizás?

-No, gracias.

-Vamos Isabella, ese tema que escogiste, habla de una chica ansiosa por tomar riesgos.

- No soy tan atrevida.

-Si lo eres, yo te conozco, Jane, Emily, Charlote y Anne también eran como tú, detrás de las sombras de mujeres victorianas y recatadas ardía volcanes ¿no es por eso que escogiste un tema tan provocador?

Bella sonrió tímidamente.

-Cuando se es tan tímido como tu Bella, uno sabe que siempre hay algo más.

-¿Más?

- Mucho más. Heathcliff y Darcy son la prueba de ello- Lilian le guiño un ojo a Bella, en ese momento la chica supo que en aquella mujer de casi sesenta años de edad existía una mujer con el extraño don de saber que ocurría en el interior de cada persona, ese guiño cómplice se lo dijo todo _hay fuego dentro de ti niña, yo lo se_ - ¿Cuándo empezamos?

-Lo más pronto posible maestra, quiero graduarme muy pronto.

- Bueno, aquí está la lista de los libros que vas a leer, nos veremos cada quince días, te voy a dar mi correo electrónico para que me mandes tus apuntes y tus inquietudes, yo se que eres una chica muy ocupada, se que trabajas para Cullen Co.

- ¿Quién se lo dijo?

- Tu amigo Peter, me pidió que le recomendara un experto en los poetas románticos del siglo XIX, me dijo que estudiaba contigo, me dio excelentes recomendaciones de ti ¿Cullen Co? conozco a Carlisle desde hace años y a su familia, a su esposa e hijos, ¿esos chicos siguen creciendo como secoyas? Son altísimos.

- Muy altos.

- El mayor, Edward lo vi en un concierto de piano cuando tenía trece años, tocó a Rachmaninov como si fuera un juego de niños, lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida.

_No verá nada igual maestra, nada igual._

-Todos creímos que sería el reemplazo de Rubinstein, pero no, a veces los caminos se tuercen ¿lo conoces?

_Ojala no._

-Soy su secretaria, pero no, no lo conozco, es sólo mi jefe.

Lilian embozo una sonrisa casi maquiavélica.

-Parece un personaje de una novela.

- Lo es.

- Pobre niña, pobre, pobre niña.

Bella no entendió el significado de esas últimas palabras, pero eran como si fuesen palabras de sentencia.

/::/

Peter no dijo nada sobre el hecho del viaje de Bella a Brasil, por primera vez en su vida se guardó sus opiniones al respecto.

-Hace mucho calor en Brasil ¿empacaste la ropa apropiada? O ¿te piensas ir con esa ropa oscura? Morirás de calor.

- Me compré unos cuatro vestidos, son de tela fresca, además llevaré los vaqueros y unas camisetas.

- ¿Tus zapatos?

- Si, llevó dos pares.

- Humm, Carlo compró algo para ti. Pero me dijo que conociéndote como te conoce mejor no lo desempaques sino hasta llegar allá.

- Dios le tengo miedo a tus regalos y a los de tu novio.

- No es nada del otro mundo Bella, pero como vas a Río son necesarios – la miraba con cierto resquemor.

- Desembucha ya Peter, te conozco, te estas mordiendo la lengua, dispara.

- Tú y él en Río ¿Estas segura?

- No va a pasar nada, para Edward Cullen soy tan interesante como un documental de bioquímica.

-No hablo por él, hablo por ti.

- Yo voy a estar bien Peter, tengo bien puesta mi mascara, soy experta en fingir frente a él, yo sé que sí alguna vez ésta se me cae, él se burlará de mi. Es un hombre muy peligroso y difícil, hasta su misma familia le teme, todos ellos se protegen de él, porque siempre está dispuesto a lastimar a todos, aunque ellos sean las personas que ama, es la naturaleza del alacrán.

- Bella cuídate.

- Soy fuerte Peter, no se porque creo que si sobrevivo a Edward Cullen, sobrevivo a todo.

/::/

Estaba feliz, le temía a estar feliz, pero ¡diablos! Lo estaba, ocho horas de viaje con ella en el mismo avión _¿cómo voy a resistir tenerla tan cerca? A veces quiero hasta morderla y marcarla como mía. Bella, Bella, si supieras los hermosos orgasmos que he tenido pronunciando tú nombre ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?_

A las ocho en punto la recogía en su apartamento, ella lo esperó en el piso de abajo, no quería que él subiera.

- Swan ¿esta preparada?

- Como siempre señor.

-Bien.

Ella no había estado nunca en un Jet privado, era todo lujo, cuando el piloto cerró la enorme puerta del avión, Bella se asustó, se sentó en un asiento lo más lejano a su jefe y fingió leer unos documentos.

Él la miraba estaba fascinado con ella, cada día descubría cosas nuevas que le gustaban más, hoy por ejemplo descubrió que jugueteaba con su cabello y se lo llevaba a los labios y hacía pequeños rizos con él.

-¿Quiere algo de comer Swan?

-No, no señor.

- Le dará hambre, es un viaje de muchas horas.

- Se lo aseguro que si tengo hambre le digo.

A las dos horas de viaje y debido al nerviosismo, el estomago de la chica reclamaba comida, Edward lo supo y sin preguntárselo le llevó un enorme sándwich de carne de cordero.

- Gracias señor.

- No quiero que muera de hambre _Quiero alimentarte, que comas de mi mano._

La observaba comer, de pronto un poco de la salsa del sándwich le recorrió las comisura de su boca y ella sacó la lengua para limpiárselo, esto hizo que la bragueta del pantalón le apretara _Dios el mínimo movimiento y me tiene a punto de correrme frente a ella_ tuvo que pararse e irse al baño y esperar que su excitación se calmara.

- ¿Conoce Brasil señorita Swan?

- No, no señor, es la primera vez que voy a viajar al extranjero.

- Pero apuesto que viaja con su mente a todas partes.

-Si, los libros hacen eso.

_Yo te llevaría donde quisieras, a la luna si precisas._

-Conmigo viajará a muchas partes, irá a lugares que jamás pensó.

- Eso me gustará señor, mi madre decía que el mundo era un lugar para disfrutar.

- Su mamá era alguien especial.

-Lo era- un tono triste cruzo la cara de Bella.

_No, no, no, no quiero que estés triste, siempre que trato de hacer conversación contigo, todo termina mal._

- ¿Sabe hablar portugués señorita Swan?

-No, no señor ¿usted? _Seis idiomas y no soy capaz de comunicarme con nadie, eso me dijo en Las Vegas._

- Si, lo sé hablar, es un idioma muy sensual.

Bella sonrió con sarcasmo, era su manera de enmascarar la inquietud que él le provocaba.

-A ver, dígame algo en portugués.

Edward hizo su mueca arrogante _vas a ver nena lo que quiero hacer contigo y tú no te darás cuenta._

-Eu vejo-te nua na minha cama e fazer você gritar de prazer.

No supo como pero aquellas palabras cargadas de una sensualidad agresiva hicieron que sus pantys saltaran.

- Suena interesante.

_No sabes cuanto._

-Muy interesante.

La memoria de ella en las Vegas lo golpeó, durante meses hizo el esfuerzo para que la bruma de la borrachera se despejara y pudiera acordarse del mínimo detalle de su cuerpo semidesnudo, de pronto se acordó de sus pezones suaves y erectos, de un pequeño lunar en su hombro derecho, de la leve curvatura de sus senos inclinados hacia él cuando lo besaba.

_No puede ser bella que ese beso tan pecaminoso que nos dimos en Las Vegas hubiese sido algo indiferente para ti…quizás estés acostumbrada a besar a muchos hombres ¡me muero de rabia! No, no, el informe de Sam no contaba nada de hombres, o eres como esas mujeres que parecen abadesas, nadie creen que disfrutan del sexo y son capaces de matar a un hombre de éxtasis y luego callan y se burlan de todos, si es así, los arrancaría de tú piel para que sólo te acordaras de mi._

Los celos enfermizos se le subieron a la cabeza y sin quererlo pateo su maletín frente a ella, ni siquiera le importó que lo viera, se sentó frente a la mujer y la miró con ira encendida, Bella saltó sobre su asiento e hizo algo que sólo hacía cuando quería calmar a sus padre o a James cuando hacía alguna picardía, sonrió como niña pequeña, batió sus pestañas y se mordió la boca en gesto tímido y juguetón.

_¡Me vas a matar! Apuesto que logras lo que te da la gana haciendo eso ¿lo haces con todos? Monstruo, no sientes nada por mi y te burlas, apuesto que te burlas de mi y de mi supuesto poder y dices: tú no me tocas Cullen, me importas un culo y yo como un maldito idiota de mierda soñando contigo, quisiera agarrarte el cabello y decirte "no te burlas de mi Isabella Swan, no lo haces" ¡diablos! Te arrancaría tus pantys y te haría mía hasta quitarte esa rebeldía que tienes conmigo._

Antes de hacer una locura, Edward se paró de su asiento y se metió a la cabina del capitán, éste se asustó, nunca había cruzado dos palabras con ese hombre y ahora estaba a su lado preguntando cosas insulsas sobre el manejo de un avión. Bella respiró cuando éste la liberó de su presencia, relajó sus músculos que le dolían de la presión de tenerlo al frente, pero la alegría no le duró mucho porque de nuevo lo vio parado frente a ella.

-Vamos a repasar los papeles del convenio Swan.

- Si señor.

No supo porque el "Si señor" lo puso peor

_Arrodíllate_

_Si señor._

_Abre las piernas._

_Si señor._

_¿Te gusta?_

_Si señor._

_¿Te gusta mi polla grande y fuerte para ti?_

_Si señor._

Tomó una bocanada de aire y se fue hacia el pequeño bar del avión y se bebió un vaso repleto de Vodka.

Sacó de su maletín los papeles y empezó el trabajo.

A las tres horas de vuelo, una turbulencia y Bella tembló de terror, una nueva turbulencia y el avión se sacudió y de un momento a otro fue lanzada a los brazos de aquel hombre, no supo que fue peor si el susto del avión o la tremenda electricidad que siempre los recorría a ambos. Se soltó y volvió a su asiento.

- Lo siento señor, me he portado de manera ridícula, la verdad es que los aviones me aterran, eso lo herede de mi madre.

Edward no contestó, hacía treinta segundos el puto planeta había dejado de existir para él.

- Mejor descansemos, tenemos mucho trabajo Swan.

- Si señor.

_Otro si señor y me tiro del avión, este viaje va a ser una tortura._

/::/

En el auto contratado para que los llevara al hotel, Bella se sentó al lado de su jefe, el calor era tremendo, le ardía la piel y soñaba con meterse a una ducha de agua fría. Abrió la ventana del auto para poder disfrutar de la ciudad, era hermosa y diferente a todo lo que ella había conocido. Estaba ansiosa por liberarse del Dragón e ir a caminar las calles, se había traído una cámara fotográfica para tomar todas las fotos que pudiera, se las iba a mostrar a su papá y a Pete. Por un momento se olvidó al lado de quien estaba sentada y dejó salir la niña interior que guardaba celosamente y observaba extasiada todo a su alrededor, el perfume salino y caliente de Río la llenaron de alegría, pensó en su mamá _mira baby, disfruta, mira, saborea, el mundo es este. _A su lado Edward miraba el único paisaje que le interesaba: el cuello de Bella Swan, blanco, largo y suave, casi gime de placer cuando una pequeña gota de sudor la recorrió, hizo un esfuerzo monumental para no sacar su lengua y lamer el recorrido de esa gota salina en la piel de esa mujer, miró hacía otro lado para no enloquecer.

Había visitado Río más veces de las que le interesaba recordar, la ciudad era hermosa, pero el contraste entre la opulencia de Copacabana e Ipanema y la tremenda pobreza de las favelas hacía que viajar a Brasil fuese amargo

Llegaron al hotel y lo primero que vieron fue un cabello rojo en la recepción: Tania Denali con un vestido color curuba descotado que la hacía ver como una modelo de portada. Bella se miró así misma, aún tenía la ropa típica de Nueva York. Edward y la mujer se saludaron de manera cortante, ese gesto le pareció a Bella muy extraño _así debe tratar a todas sus amantes, tiene sexo con ellas y luego las desecha_.

- ¿Cómo estás Bella? –Tania saludo amablemente, era algo a favor de la mujer, era extremadamente simpática y amable.

- Muy bien gracias, señorita Denali.

- Llámame Tania, Bella me haces parecer una ejecutiva neurótica de Nueva York ¿cómo les fue en el viaje?

_Una tortura._

_Aterrador._

-Bien- contestaron ambos.

- Debo decirte una cosa Edward los socios de la firma Solomon están que retumban, te esperan en una hora.

- Diles que esperen, Swan y yo estamos muy cansados.

-Pero

-Pero nada…esperaron un año, que esperen un día no los va a matar.

Tania tensó sus músculos, el hombre era duro como el pedernal.

-¿Nadie te dice que no Edward?

- Te sorprendería Denali.

Edward mismo hizo los arreglos para que la habitación de Bella lindara con la suya, éstas eran enorme con grandes ventanales que imitaban balcones que daban a las grandes playas de Río, se tumbó en su cama, estaba tan cansado por el viaje, por la tensión de Bella a su lado que con el sonido del mar se durmió soñando con un sabor que se le perdía en su lengua.

Mientras tanto Bella hacia todo lo contrario, se baño rápidamente, se fue hacia su maleta y desempacó, se puso un vestido blanco sencillo, abierto hasta la mitad de sus piernas. Un vestido que carecía de botones y que se anudaba por un grueso cinturón que salía de la misma tela, acompañó el atuendo con unas sandalias del mismo color y se soltó el cabello. Al abrir la maleta vio el empaque del regalo de Carlo, lo desempaco y casi grita, un pequeño bikini blanco _Dios están locos si creen que me voy a poner eso _lo escondió en su maletín, sacó el mapa de la ciudad, un diccionario y salió a la aventura enfundada con su cámara.

En los ascensores del hotel se encontró con la escultura pelirroja.

- ¡Bella!

-Tania- la chica la saludo intimidada.

- Vaya, te ves bien con ese vestido, en serio, ¿cómo hiciste para zafarte de las fauces de ese tirano que tienes como jefe?

- Es mi jefe hasta las cuatro de la tarde, no todo el tiempo.

- Cullen cree que maneja el mundo, lo peor es que lo hace ¿A dónde vas chica rebelde?

- Quiero conocer Río.

-¿Sola?

- Si.

-Yo conozco esta ciudad como la palma de mi mano, como tu divino jefe se hace el interesante con mis jefes, tengo el resto de la tarde libre ¿qué te parece si te acompañó a conocer la ciudad? Es bueno tener a alguien con quien conversar fuera de esos aburridos hombres que hablan de contratos, di que si Bella, tú y yo, tomando caipiriñas.

La mujer le caía bien a Bella, no tenía las ínfulas que muchas mujeres bonitas tenían, era calida y exageradamente cordial.

-Está bien.

- ¡Si! ¿Sabias que una buena manera de conocer esta ciudad es alquilando una moto?

- ¿Moto?- el espíritu de mamá saltó en ella.

- Sí lo que pasa es que yo no se manejar.

- Pero yo sí.

- Ohh chica Easy rider, ¿alquilamos una moto?

Su madre levantaba los pulgares en asentimiento, su ninfa se puso su pantalón de cuero y la hermanastra hacía un ruido de motor _rum, rum rum todas están locas._

-Okay.

A la media hora Bella Swan y Tania Denali tomaban la autopista de Río para recorrer la ciudad.

Descubrió que Tania era extremadamente divertida, maravillosa conversadora y una gran lectora. Dejaron la moto en un estacionamiento y fueron a los grandes mercados de pulgas que abundaban en la ciudad, se compró collares, unos zarcillos largos y muy excéntricos, pañoletas, cosas para Peter y hasta una borla para Darcy, también comieron como locas, el único problema de Tania es que no se media con la bebida, después de cuatro caipiriñas, estaba algo borrachilla.

-Bella creo que estoy borracha.

-¿Por qué no nos sentamos en aquel cafecito al aire libre?

- Excelente idea.

Se sentaron a mirar la gente de Río, les encantó lo libres y calidos que eran. Estaban acostumbradas al ritmo frenético de Nueva York, un lugar donde la gente no se miraba y siempre iban de afán.

-Me encanta Brasil, cuando esté vieja viviré aquí.

- No te veo en esta ciudad Tania.

- Te sorprendería Bella lo que quiero en la vida. Todos mis deseos son inversos a mi vida de abogada, lo único que quiero es hacerme muy rica y no preocuparme más por el dinero y estar en las playas semidesnuda dejándome besar por el sol y por un hermoso moreno que me frote bronceador, tienes que ir a las playas Bella, este lugar es el paraíso de las cirugías plásticas y la silicona, claro está que tú nos las necesitas, tienes un bello cuerpo.

- No, mírate Tania, eres hermosa.

- Si, pero eso no me ha servido para nada, mírame veintiocho años y sola, yo siempre creí que para esta época ya tendría un esposo y dos preciosos bebes.

Isabella estaba sorprendida, Tania no parecía ese tipo de mujeres, mujeres que soñaban con esposo y niños; pensó en Rosalie la cual tenía el mismo sueño _vaya uno cree que la belleza da todo por sentado._

Tania la miró a los ojos y su cara reflejo malicia.

-¿Cómo es trabajar para el adonis intocable?

- Difícil.

- Es un animal ¿no es así?- el alcohol ya estaba surtiendo efecto en ella- todas las mujeres de Nueva York están obsesionadas con él, menos tú, pareces libre de su influjo maligno.

_Si supieras Tania, si supieras que cada día es una agonía_

-Eres una chica dura, ahí que serlo para soportarlo, es tan arrogante y engreído, he conocido mujeres que han enloquecido por él, conozco una amiga que fue su amante por más de un año. Él le ofreció sexo, en el cual según ella misma me contó es alucinante, la tonta de mi amiga creyó que si no lo presionaba, si le daba una relación libre de todo compromiso al principio, él poco a poco se interesaría, ella estaba jugando un juego muy peligroso, lo que ella no sabía es que el juega mejor, un día mi amiga hizo una terrible jugada, le dijo que lo amaba y que quería más, más que citas para follar como dementes, entonces él se burló de ella, le regaló un hermoso Aston Martin, un collar de diamantes y jamás lo volvió a ver, cambio su numero celular y ni siquiera la saludaba en los lugares que comúnmente frecuentaban…gran, gran error Bella, él no quiere más, no quiere amor, porque él no sabe dar eso.

_Yo no tengo porque escuchar esto, no hace bien a mi paz mental._

-¿Esa amiga eres tú Tania?

-No, Bella, pero me hubiera fascinado ser, lo que cuentan de él es….aún con la historia de mi amiga yo estuve obsesionada igual que todas, pero el jamás, jamás me ha tocado.

_¿Qué? Y ¿el vestido? ¿Las flores? Tú te acostaste con él._

-Él lo sabía, sabía de mi obsesión y jugaba conmigo, me hacía creer que yo le gustaba, siempre me hablaba de seductora manera, cuando yo creía que estaba a punto, a punto de tenerlo él se iba con esa sonrisa de muerte que tiene el muy bastardo…hace como un año y medio mi deseo por él era cegador y casi me le tiro a los pies como si yo fuera una puta barata, estábamos empezando este proyecto del hotel ¿te acuerdas? En su oficina, hasta me ofrecí para hacerle sexo oral ¡Yo! ¡Yo! Que he rechazado modelos y actores de cine ¿sabes que me dijo? "espera muñeca pronto te daré lo que quieres" casi salto de la emoción, esa noche me mando flores, "para una mujer que siempre me hace reír"

_Señor, eso lo escribí yo, debe haber creído que él se burlaba de ella._

-Perro, yo lo hacia reír, no, se burlaba de mi, pero yo no sabía, no lo sabía en aquel momento, días después me mando un vestido hermoso de Versace.

_Me acuerdo_

-¿Sabes que decía la nota?

_No pantys._

-No pantys, pensé que era lo más sexy y excitante del mundo, yo creí que iba a tener el cielo entre mis piernas.

- Tania no me cuentes más.

Pero la chica estaba borracha y con un aire de tremenda soledad en sus espaldas.

-No, tú me das confianza, me cito en un hotel, yo lo esperaba con mi hermoso vestido escotado hasta el infinito, entonces él llegó y se sentó frente a mi y me hizo bailar frente a él.

_Cállate, cállate por amor de Dios._

-Después me hizo que me desnudara, yo esperaba que él hiciera lo mismo, pero nada paso, se quedó mirándome con esos ojos verdes y crueles que tiene ¿sabes que me dijo? "me aburres Tania esto es lo único que tendrás de mi" se acercó, toco mi cabello y se fue, yo me quede allí paralizada, en aquel hotel de mala muerte con mi deseo destrozado y mi autoestima en el suelo, pero sabes una cosa Bella, con eso mi deseo hacia Edward Cullen desapareció, de una manera u otra él me hizo un favor, si algo hubiese pasado en ese hotel, yo estaría como mi amiga Kate soñando con que ese hombre vuelva al menos para una revolcada más.

-Lo siento Tania.

- No Bella, hombres como ese necesitan algo de crueldad en su vida, yo no soy capaz de eso, la crueldad yo la utilizo en las cortes, no en mi vida, yo no lo odio ni nada, él es como esas estatuas de los museos, vas, los miras y te vas.

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre las dos.

-Perdón Bella, él es tú jefe, le debes lealtad y discreción, él no es malo, él es…

-Un escorpión

- Exacto, esa es su naturaleza.

_Entonces, el niño que vi en Las Vegas, el niño que vi en mi apartamento hablando de su hermano ¿Quién es? ¿Quién es?_

-Bueno Bella, deja que se me pase un poco la borrachera y vamos al Corcovado, olvidemos que hay Edward Cullens y que sólo somos un par de chicas que quieren divertirse.

Pero era demasiado tarde, las palabras de Tania se habían quedado en la cabeza de Bella y tan sólo quería llorar.

/::/

Se despertó entumecido, el viaje y la presión de Bella sometieron a sus músculos a una enorme presión, hacía muchísimo calor y el sudor se le pegaba a la camisa. Miró la hora, eran casi las ocho de la noche, se metió a la ducha y con el agua cayendo sobre su cuerpo finalmente se relajó.

_¿Qué hago? ¿La invitó a cenar? Seguramente dirá que no, pero nada pierdo con intentarlo._

La llamó a su habitación, pero ella no contestaba, toco varias veces y nada. Marcó los números del celular y éste sólo lo mandaba a correo de voz _¡__Diablos! _llamó a recepción, y les dijo en perfecto portugués que lo comunicaran con la habitación de Isabella, y le dijeron que ella no contestaba _¿Por qué no contestas? ¿Dónde mierdas estás? _Estaba que tiraba la maldita puerta. Bajó al lobby del hotel, cuando a lo lejos la vio, y lo que vio casi le provoca un infarto, venía con Tania _¡En una moto! _Y ella conducía. Respiró duro, sus ojos se empequeñecieron de la rabia _¿cómo está vestida? El puto vestido esta abierto hasta la entrepierna ¡Dios! Mira sus piernas Cullen, el puto cielo, y todos la están mirando, un poco más y está desnuda frente a todos ¡les arranco los ojos! _furia, furia ciega y sin control, se dirigió hacia las mujeres y sin medir sus palabras.

-¿Dónde demonios estabas?

Tania aun no se le había pasado el efecto de las bebidas y contestó con risa.

-Divirtiéndonos Cullen, ya que como tú no lo haces.

Miró a Tania con desprecio, Bella ni siquiera le ponía atención, quería agarrarla del cabello y llevársela a su habitación y meterla en unos de esos idiotas vestidos que siempre se ponía.

-Vaya Swan, pensé que la diversión no era cosa suya.

_¿Por qué siempre tiene que ofenderme?_

-Yo siempre me divierto señor Cullen, lo hago con la gente que me agrada.

_Y yo no te agrado ¿verdad?_

- ¿Sabias Edward, que la niña en cuestión sabe más de motos que un mecánico? Y maneja de maravilla, prácticamente recorrimos la ciudad en ella, fue maravilloso.

- Me imagino.

Se miraron a los ojos

_¿Motos? eres un demonio salvaje, yo te he de parecer muy gracioso._

_No soy tú esclava, no lo soy._

-Me voy a mi habitación, estoy muy cansada y tenemos mucho trabajo mañana, con permiso señor, Tania fue maravilloso, la conversación me sirvió de mucho.

-Oh Bella estaba tan mareada que de pronto se me fue la lengua.

-No te preocupes, dijiste lo preciso.

-¿Mañana después de las reuniones vamos a la playa?

-¡No! –Grito Edward- no tiene tiempo.

_Mírame Edward dios del universo Cullen_

-Claro que si, tengo unos bikinis que me quiero estrenar.

-Fantástico, me sorprendes Bella, te presentaré algunos amigos, te van a encantar, ya veras.

_Cállate idiota, te voy a arrancar la lengua._

Sin darle tiempo de nada, se fue hacía su habitación.

_¿Qué se cree? Quiere hasta manejar mi tiempo, piensa que todos deben caminar al ritmo que él marque, cruel, inhumano, no le interesa ser humano, y cuando lo es se avergüenza de ello, no, no, no, tú no me tocas, fuerza Swan, él no puede controlar tú vida, te iras muy pronto, muy pronto._

Pero a los cinco minutos, unos fuertes golpes que amenazaban con tumbar la puerta la asustaron; abrió y de pleno él frente a ella.

- ¿Qué se cree saliendo a estas horas de la noche en pleno Río? No sabe que es una ciudad muy insegura.

- Yo soy una chica grande señor Cullen, me se cuidar, he vivido sola en Nueva York por tres años y si sobrevivo a esa ciudad, sobrevivo a todas.

- Y ¿la moto? Si se accidenta ¿qué le digo a su padre? No sabe en el puto lío en que me puedo meter.

- He montado en moto desde que tenía doce años, unas más grandes y más potentes que esa, no se preocupe señor, soy responsable de mis actos, y debo recordarle que yo no le tengo que pedir permiso para salir, mi trabajo con usted termina a las cuatro de la tarde, ya no estoy en horarios de trabajo, por lo tanto estoy fuera de su control, mañana a las siete vuelvo a ser su secretaría, todos los reclamos que me tenga que hacer debe hacerlo con respecto a mi labor con usted no a lo que yo haga con mi tiempo libre, y si mi mato en una moto, no será su culpa, pues lo hice en el horario donde soy Bella, no su secretaria, así que no sufra y con permiso me voy a dormir, buenas noches.

Le cerró la puerta en su nariz. Estaba aturdido y furioso.

_Una moto, con Tania que es una alcohólica, con ese vestido que con el viento hace que se le vea hasta su ropa interior, maldición sino estuviera loco ya te habría echado demonio enloquecedor._

Desde hacía más de dos horas Bella estaba esperando para llegar a su habitación y hacer lo único que quería hacer: llorar. Las palabras de Tania la pusieron muy mal_, "citas para follar"_ _el sólo quiere destruir todo a su alrededor, quiere jugar, quiere lastimar, y yo, yo como una idiota esperando por él, soñando con él, sintiéndome feliz cuando el regresa de sus viajes o cuando se oculta por días, estúpida, estúpida, estúpida._

Como siempre escondió la cabeza en la almohada y lloró hasta que se durmió, mientras en la habitación contigua un tigre estaba a punto de derribar las paredes.

Tenía tanto frío y era de noche, podía escuchar el rumor de los árboles y los miles de grillos que poblaban el bosque hacían un sonido enloquecedor, ella corría y su garganta le dolía, huía de algo que la perseguía, a lo lejos escuchó una sonora carcajada y ella seguía corriendo, sombras, sombras por todas partes y de la tierra una se ellas le agarró el tobillo. Ella peleaba con fuerza, pero era incapaz de gritar, de pronto uno de sus grandes terrores se hacían realidad, llovía, una lluvia helada y pesada que le lastimaba la piel y la sombra luchaba por llevársela dentro de la tierra, todo era resbaladizo y era muy difícil zafarse de aquello que la apretaba, pero finalmente pudo liberarse y corrió, corrió hacia la luz, cuando finalmente creyó que llegaría su casa, a Charlie, una fuerza brutal la agarró del cabello y la llevó de nuevo a la oscuridad, allí estaba James, desnudo, demente, golpeándola y diciendo_: "Eres mía, mía, mía, nadie, te querrá como yo, tú mosca muerta, ser insignificante y estúpido, no sueñes, no sueñes…eres mía y vas a morir si te niegas"_.

Un grito terrible estremeció todo el sexto piso del hotel, era el grito de alguien que clamaba por su vida. Edward escuchó aquello y su sangre se enfrió _¿Bella? ¡Dios mío! _Salió corriendo y tocó la puerta como si sus manos fueran un par de martillos.

-Isabella, Bella, abre ¿estás bien?

Pero ella no contestó.

-Si no abres la maldita puerta, la derribó de un golpe.

Ella estaba oculta en el baño, hacía más de un año que no soñaba con James y aquella noche terrible y ahora ese hombre golpeando su puerta _quiero a mi papá, él es el único que me hace sentir segura, Charlie, papá._

-Bella, abre la puerta, por favor, abre la puerta.

Se acercó a la puerta y trató que su voz sonara normal.

-No se preocupe señor, estoy bien.

- Si no abres, en cinco segundos derribo la maldita puerta, soy capaz de hacerlo Swan.

_Este hombre no se cansa, déjame en paz. _Abrió la puerta y se enfrentó a él quien sin pedir permiso entró a su habitación.

-¿Por qué gritaste?- la cara de ella era de terror, tenía los ojos hinchados de llorar y temblaba como una hoja

_Virgen santa ¿grite?_

-Una pesadilla señor.

Edward no pudo aguantar más y sin que ella lo viera venir, toco su rostro, sólo dos veces en su vida había estado tan asustado y esas veces siempre pasó lo peor.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Estoy bien señor- ella se retiro del contacto ardiente de sus manos en sus mejillas.

_No te alejes, no te alejes, yo sólo quiero protegerte._

-¿Esta segura?

- Si. Váyase a dormir señor, mañana hay mucho trabajo.

El tono de su voz era oscuro, no lo quería cerca de eso estaba seguro, le quería decir _yo estoy cerca, cualquier cosa, cualquiera, yo estoy cerca _pero no dijo nada.

Uno al lado del otro, pegados a la pared que unía habitación con habitación, tan cerca, tan lejos, galaxias que corrían a la par pero que no se encontraban, una tremenda fuerza los separaba el uno del otro.

/::/

Se maquilló ese día, no tanto para parecer bonita sino para tapar una noche de insomnio terrible, tenía una coleta y un vestido azul claro sin mangas, Edward la vio llegar y en el auto no se atrevió a preguntar cómo estaba.

La construcción del hotel estaba a media marcha, era un lugar hermoso, en una playa casi desierta, donde tres hoteles más estaban siendo también construidos y un complejo de casas de multimillonarios, la mayoría estrellas de cine y diseñadores.

Cuando llegaron estaba Tania esperándolos acompañadas de unos siete hombres, la mayoría abogados y arquitectos. Como siempre saludaba a Edward de manera cordial pero indiferente, en cambio saludo a Bella con un beso en la mejilla.

-Tengo una resaca terrible Bella, creo que me voy a morir ¿cómo te terminó de ir anoche?

- Bien, también cansada.

- Bella hoy será un día muy largo, ven te voy a presentar a los socios de la firma Solomon.

Bella no tenía ánimos de nada, mucho menos para presentaciones oficiales, el importante era él, no ella.

-Señores les presentó a Isabella Swan, la mano derecha de Edward Cullen, Travis Solomon, Bradford Solomon, David Callagham, John Steven y este chico aquí es uno de nuestros arquitectos Mike Newton- todos le dieron la mano, eran hombres de unos cincuenta años, menos el último quien era un chico rubio de risueños ojos azules e igual de tímido que Bella.

- Hola, mucho gusto- le sudaban las manos, le gustó la chica desde que la vio, pero ella contesto con un frío "hola"

En la construcción, una gran mesa los esperaba y de inmediato todos empezaron a hablar sobre términos, contratos, construcciones. Edward sabía que ella no quería estar allí _cerdo egoísta._

Uno de los hombres invitó al presidente de Cullen Co. a mirar desde el planchón la vista de lo que sería el hotel y sus alrededores. Éste se paró en solitario a observar mientras que Bella lo miraba de reojo, estaba vestido de blanco, con una camisa abierta de lino, parecía tan casual, tan diferente al hombre de guantes y ropa Armani, sin embargo tenía puestos sus lentes oscuros, el viento lo golpeaba.

_Es hermoso, cruel, intocable y me lastima._

-¿Es tú primera vez en Brasil?

- ¿Eh?

- Tu primera vez- era el chico de la mano sudada.

- Aja.

- ¿Ya fuiste a pan de azúcar o las playas? Son hermosas.

- No, todavía no.

- Este…si quieres yo te llevo.

- No se, quizás, gracias, es que yo tengo mucho trabajo.

- No todo es trabajo.

- En este momento si, señor Newton- la voz del Dragón retumbó en el cuello del muchacho que casi se desmaya, sabía que su trabajo y su futuro dependían del todopoderoso- si quiere flirtear miré hacia otra parte _ella es mía._

Aquel tono demoníaco hizo que Bella despertará de su tristeza y melancolía, eso siempre hacía él sacar su lado rebelde, en ese momento lo odiaba _maldito hijo de puta arrogante, pero si le digo algo a este chico bobo es capaz que por sacarme de quicio nos deje aquí todo el día _Fue así que calló y se concentró en su trabajo.

Como a las tres de la tarde, todos los socios los invitaron a recorrer la tremenda estructura, él como siempre adelante, mientras que Tania y los hombres lo seguían como perros falderos, de una manera callada Bella se fue quedando atrás y tomó otro camino, bajo por el ascensor de los trabajadores y salió de la construcción, le hacía falta leer, su gato y su casa.

Caminó varios minutos, el calor era intenso, la ropa se le pegaba a la piel y tenía mucha sed. Se fue hacía una de las construcciones cercanas y buscó algo de sombra y quizás tomar algo de agua, de pronto escuchó la voz de un hombre y de una mujer que hablaban en portugués, al principio no prestó mucha atención, pero después fue el tono de la voz de ambos lo que le pico la curiosidad. Camino hacia la parte de la construcción que ya estaba terminada, entonces allí estaban, ellos dos personas tocándose de manera desesperada

-Eu te amo.

-Eu de novo, eu de novo, eu desejo tanto que eu acho que vou enlouquecer me beijar.

Bella vio como el hombre besaba a la mujer de la forma más provocativa e indecente que ella había visto en su vida, sus manos le recorrían todo el cuerpo, quiso salir de allí, pero algo más oscuro y pesado la retuvo allí.

-Se você me tocar e me fazer amor vai morrer, eu preciso de você dentro de mim agora, antes de tudo acabou.

En medio segundo Bella vio como el hombre con una fuerza salida de su deseo desnudó a la mujer y él también se desnudó. Se besaban por todas partes, el hombre era fuerte y joven y la mujer era una belleza morena de cabello negro y rizado, parecían dos bailarines de tango que se acoplaban, se miraban como si el uno dependiera del otro, era un baile desesperado y hermoso, ambos susurraban palabras que Bella no entendía pero el sólo sonido estaba cargado de un sexualidad devoradora, estaban tan desesperados el uno por el otro que el hombre la penetró de manera violenta y ella grito de placer, la vio temblar y agarrarse de su amante como si se le fuera la vida en eso, una mueca de placer estremecedora la mujer contenía en su boca; el hombre se movía al principio de manera lenta mientras que hablaba quedo, la mujer lo agarraba del cuello y apretaba como una serpiente su trasero, de pronto las embestidas empezaron a ser brutales y ella gritaba, los gritos eran bellos e intrigantes, todo a su alrededor se torno oscuro, brutal y violento, era lo más hermoso que Bella había visto, en aquel acoplamiento salvaje, Isabella Swan vio el amor en pleno, cuando el orgasmo de ambos llegó, ella tenía ganas de llorar. Entonces se acordó de aquella terrible noche donde presenció una escena igual, pero diferente, mientras que la pareja que veía se amaban con enloquecedora pasión, los de su memoria se maltrataban como dos animales hambrientos y malvados. Cuando todo terminó el hombre acostó a la mujer en el suelo y la beso lentamente con ternura y agradecimiento. Bella sintió vergüenza, había presenciado algo intimo, hermoso y mágico, ella de de una manera casi morbosa violó aquella intimidad sensual y salió corriendo.

Cuando llegó donde los hombres, todos la buscaban y el dragón la veía con ojos oscuros e indefinibles. Su rostro estaba caliente, sabía que estaba roja como un tomate y no supo porque empezó a reírse frente a todo ellos.

- ¿De que se ríe Swan?

En sus ojos estaba la imagen erótica de la pareja y se sonrojó más y se mordió la boca de una manera tan sensual que todos los hombres frente a ella tuvieron una erección colectiva.

-De nada señor, de nada…yo… sólo es el calor, el calor.

_Carajo, parece que viniera de hacer el amor con alguien, mierda ¿Dónde estabas? Este lugar es solitario ¿estabas con alguien? ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Voy a matarte Isabella Swan si descubro algo así y mato al cabrón también._

Se acercó a ella, como buen conocedor del sexo y sus transpiraciones; sabía si algo había pasado _demente _pero ella olía como siempre divino, tranquilo, a fresia y a sal de mar, pero aún así era lo más sexy que había visto, le pregunto de manera tranquila:

-¿Dónde estabas?

- Por ahí.

- Esa no es una respuesta.

-Para mi lo es señor.

No supo porque pero la escena que había visto la tranquilizó. Se paró frente al espejo y de una manera metódica se desnudo y se miró de manera clínica, le gustó lo que vio, sus senos no eran muy grandes pero eran proporcionados y erectos, tenían una bella curvatura y sus pezones no eran oscuros sino con una tonalidad rosa oscura. Su vientre era plano y el ejercicio había hecho maravillas, su cintura era pequeña; se dio la vuelta y miro su trasero firme y voluptuoso, sus piernas eran lo mejor, las había heredado de su madre _un hada cariño, eres un hada _todo enmarcado con su cabello oscuro y su piel de alabastro _¿Por qué te escondes Bella Swan? Tienes miedo de que alguien te desee, que alguien te toque, tantos miedos _la voz de Marcus, de Peter, de Carlo revoloteaban en su cabeza.

Todo Brasil era sensual, al llegar al hotel esa tarde estaban bailando samba en el gran vestíbulo, se preparaban para la fiesta que habría en tres días, las mujeres bailaban casi desnudas, con sus pieles bronceadas, todas tan cómodas con sus cuerpos y sus sexualidades, mientras tanto ella se escondía como en una concha, tenía veintidós años y no sabía ni siquiera que era tocarse ella misma. El sexo le había maravillado desde pequeña, sabía que su maquinaria era maravillosa, sabía que era un ser sexual, pero James borró todo con su violencia y ella y su culpa cerró las puertas a todo. De pronto el sonido de su celular la sacó de su ensoñación, era él, él, el ogro oscuro y hermoso que dormía a cinco metros de ella, desnuda camino hacia el aparato, su ninfa desnuda también le guiñaba un ojo y le decía _prueba, prueba, no te vas a acostar con él, pero juega ¿no hiciste eso con James? _Su vanidad de antaño y su malicia salieron de nuevo y se sintió perversa _soy una mujer Cullen, una mujer._

-Señor- contestó con voz ronca.

Algo en la voz de ella lo calentó más de lo que estaba.

-¿Swan?

-Dime.

Se quedó en silencio medio segundo, tosió nervioso

_Vaya Cullen,_

-Baje al restaurante, traiga los contratos y los planos, mientras usted y yo comemos algo.

_Di que si, di que sí._

-Como usted desee señor, voy a bañarme y estaré allí.

_Señor, amo, maestro, demonios… ¿bañarse? Nena déjame enjabonarte por todas partes._

A la media hora la esperaba como adolescente cachondo en su primera cita, la vio llegar y casi se desmaya, ella tenía el cabello mojado y suelto, con un vestido estilo griego sin hombros, suelto, de color azul noche y con unos zapatos de vértigo negros, altísimos. Tenía la boca maquillada de un rosa profundo, mientras que pequeñas gotas de agua recorrían su cuello. Le sonrió con su acostumbrado batir de pestañas y aire tímido.

- Señor.

- Swan _estás hermosa, maravillosa, comestible._

- Traje todo lo que usted dijo.

- ¿Esta usted dispuesta a obedecer hoy?

- Soy obediente señor.

- No parece, siempre está dispuesta a retarme.

- Usted me incita a la rebelión señor

_Sigue diciéndome señor y te monto delante de todos en este restaurante._

-Por hoy Swan yo soy Edward y usted es Bella.

- Está bien…señor- Bella sintió el aliento calido y un gruñido gatuno cerca de ella, su sexo la jaló de una manera insoportable.

- ¿Qué le dije Bella?

Sonrió, algo de lejos vino a ella _James no eres tanta cosa, apuesto que tras de esa fachada de niño malo hay un tierno y lindo gatito _eso le había dicho aquella noche en el baile de la prepa, unas palabras y lo tenía comiendo de su mano, algo la jalo del cuello, del cabello _no ahora no, James, ahora no._

-¿Cenamos?

_¿Qué haces? ¿Qué haces? Huye, él es odioso, va a creer que lo vas a seducir, ¿Por qué te pusiste este vestido? ¡Idiota! No sabes jugar los juegos del sexo, él es el maestro, si te seduce serás como las otras, ofreciéndote como una puta, teniendo recuerdos amargos, citas para follar, él no ama, él destruye…un escorpión ¿Qué hago? _La hermanastra odiosa se apareció y le dijo _eres una cobarde, hipócrita, gallina tonta ¿Qué importa? ¿Qué importa? ¡Cállate!_

-¿En qué piensa Bella?

-En nada, estoy cansada es tan sólo eso.

_¿Quién te entiende? Vienes vestida para matar y ahora te comportas como la reina de hielo, debo buscar un mapa para entenderte._

Edward se ofreció como caballero a ofrecerle la silla, de una manera imperceptible la olió como animal a su presa. Ella empezó a jugar con su cabello de manera nerviosa.

-Aquí están los contratos, los planos, Bradford Solomon dijo que hay que implementar un piso más para hacer un casino.

_No quiero hablar de idioteces ahora, quiero hablar contigo._

-Eso correrá por cuenta de ellos, un piso más y otros diez millones de dólares, no es mi problema, usted entiende.

-Todo es dinero.

- Pero para usted eso no es problema.

- No.

- Debe ser interesante querer algo y conseguirlo.

-No todo, Bella, no todo, no todo se compra.

-Pero hay gente dispuesta a venderse.

- Si es verdad, la gente se vende, dinero, sexo, poder.

- ¿Amor?

- A veces- lo dijo de manera melancólica- mire, mire a su alrededor Bella, todos los que están aquí, se han vendido de una manera u otra, haga el ejercicio, usted quiere escribir, le aseguro que en este restaurante hay miles de historias de personas que han dado todo, han sacrificado todo o lo han vendido todo, hasta el alma.

Bella miró disimuladamente a la gente a su alrededor.

-Ve ese hombre que está allá- Edward señaló a un hombre viejo y gordo que estaba al lado de una chica de aspecto vulgar que reía como una hiena- ¿qué ve?

Ella se quedó observando por varios segundos al hombre.

-Veo a un hombre solo, desesperado por sentirse joven de nuevo, él sabe que la chica está con él por dinero, pero no le importa, veo una chica que se vende, que el viejo le causa repugnancia y hasta lastima…ambos se mienten, ambos saben que es un intercambio y nada más, no hay nada, sólo soledad.

- Exacto, ahora mire aquella mujer, la que tiene el cabello rojo y corto, dígame que ve.

Una mujer vestida como una adolescente, senos de silicona, bronceada de una manera ridícula, con botox en su boca, con una nariz retocada más de dos veces y con estiramientos de piel

-Es una mujer que cree que cambiándose por fuera, puede cambiarse en su interior, se odia a sí misma, veo una mujer que se mira cada noche al espejo y detesta su propio reflejo.

Edward sonrió, la miró profundamente.

_Mi amor eres súper inteligente_

-No necesito preguntarle que ve de mi, hace unos meses me dijo exactamente lo que pensaba ¿ha cambiado de opinión?

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-¿Por qué?

- Dígamelo usted, usted sabe exactamente quien es _señor del dolor._

- Yo sé quien soy Isabella Swan ¿quiere que me avergüence de ello? ¿Qué me arrepienta? No puedo cambiar quien soy yo, soy un maldito idiota, un arrogante, lastimo quien me rodea, pero yo también tengo algo que vender, yo daría todo por tener algo que se me niega.

- ¿Puedo preguntar qué?

_A ti tonta, a ti, no, no, no, si le digo lo poco de hombría que queda de mi se va para la mierda._

- Cambiemos de tema, o mejor no, dígame Bella ¿Qué vende usted?

_Oh si señor todopoderoso, apuesto que tú crees que puedes comprar hasta mi alma, estas interesado en mi en este momento porque no te ofrezco lo que todas, soy un animal raro para ti._

-Lo que yo vendo a usted no le interesa.

-Bueno entonces ¿qué no vendes?

- No vendo mi libertad, mi individualidad, no estoy dispuesta a ceder nada, no estoy dispuesta a ser poseída por nadie.

La hermanastra se reía _hipócrita, hipócrita, mentirosa._

-¿No?

- No.

_Lo has dicho todo Bella, todo ¿qué hago aquí como un idiota? _Edward se movió incomodo en su asiento, estaba furioso.

-Bueno Swan, comamos y revisemos los malditos papeles.

_Dragón, ¿no te gusto? Demuéstrale que no estas bajo su poder, finge, finge, finge._

Se sentía como una total imbecil, se puso ese hermoso vestido, quería ver si era capaz de seducirlo un poco y todo salió mal, _él no es James, él no es James, él sí es un hombre peligroso, ¿crees que estas preparada para jugar con fuego? No, no tienes ni idea, por eso finge, Bella, finge._

A las dos horas, todo había terminado, la cena transcurrió en silencio, sólo hablaban de trabajo. Ella se paró de la mesa, le dio a él las buenas noches y se fue.

Se sentó en la orilla de su cama.

_Mamí ¿Qué hago?_

_Día a día baby._

_Esto es una tortura, doy siempre un paso hacia atrás._

_Baby eres mi hija, fuerte hasta el final, has atravesado campos de batalla, no te rindas ahora, si lo haces ¿entonces qué quedará?_

_Nada._

_Exacto, mi chica valiente._

Bella se fue hacia su maletín y sacó la cajetilla de cigarrillos, uno, uno solo, uno, por su deseo de lucha, uno por su deseo de sobrevivir, uno por su autoestima que debía ser rescatada, uno por la rebeldía provocada por aquel hombre dragón, uno porque sabía que negándose, él la respetaría, un cigarrillo porque en seis meses ella se iría para siempre.

Abrió las ventanas de la habitación, la brisa era maravillosa, prendió el cigarrillo, aspiro el humo y celebró ese pequeñito pedazo de ella que aún seguía intacto.

Lo que no sabía, era que desde la ventana de al lado en total oscuridad había un hombre demente viéndola.

_¿Qué vendo? ¿Qué vendo? Mi alma Bella Swan, mi alma por que desde tu mundo salvaje me ames a mi, porque tengas compasión conmigo…un poco Bella, tan sólo un poco de ti para mi. Mírate, fumando, montando en moto, viviendo sola, no necesitas a nadie, a nadie. Desde tú mundo silencioso observas y callas, pero todo lo sabes, todo._

/::/

Al día siguiente, él la llamó:

- No la necesito hoy Swan.

-¿Porqué?

_No quiero estar contigo hoy_

-Usted no es necesaria hoy, hablaré con unos inversionistas y después volveré, tiene el día libre…disfrute Río _montante en tú moto, camina sin mi ¿no es eso lo que quieres?_

-Gracias señor- pero él ya había colgado.

Estaba dispuesta a ser fuerte, estaba dispuesta a no dejarse vencer, estaba dispuesta con sus pequeñitas manos a enfrentarse a todo y ganar, pero el sólo hecho de escuchar la voz de Edward Cullen con ese tono distante y melancólico hacia que todas su defensas se fueran al piso. Él era cruel, él se lo dijo, él era dañino, era un animal que atacaba sin causa alguna, esa era su naturaleza, y ¿ella? Ella era tan sólo una chica pequeña que tan sólo contaba con su voluntad y con su capacidad para decir no.

No a Edward Cullen y su poder.

No a Edward Cullen y su belleza física.

No a Edward Cullen y su sexualidad desmedida y alucinante.

No a ese hombre que se tragaba todo cuanto él podía, no a todo lo que él representaba, todo eso era la destrucción para ella.

No, tanto hablar de rebeldía, salvajismo y ella cada vez se sentía como un gato acorralado por unos lobos, tenía miedo de dejar salir su tigre interior, tenía miedo de alzar sus exclusas, tenía miedo de hablar, de escribir, de amar a alguien; no, ella amaba a alguien, un hombre bellísimo con instinto de fiera ¿qué sería de Bella Swan si alguna vez ella ofrecía su cuerpecito tierno a esa bestia? Seguramente la despedazaría _baby, baby, baby a veces se necesita soluciones desesperadas, si algo te atemoriza, busca la solución en ti misma, busca no huir, pero a veces es bueno desviar nuestros temores, sal de la casa, camina y deja que la gente te rodee, amigos, música, bailar…bailar, el sol, el viento, todo eso purifica._

En ese momento escuchó como tocaban a su puerta, abrió y allí estaba Tania con unos bikinis diminutos negros que no dejaban nada a la imaginación, Bella se sintió como sí fuese la hermanastra idiota que miraba a su hermana la princesa que tenía el mundo a sus pies.

- Hola chica.

-Hola _¿un hada? ¿Preciosa? Mis calzones _Tania y su cuerpo perfecto arrasaron con el buen recuerdo de reina de hielo de la preparatoria.

- Como nuestros jefes nos dejaron tiradas por irse en sus correrías de machos abastecedores, te vengo a invitar a la playa, me dijiste que íbamos a ir ¿recuerdas?

- Si, pero…

- Pero ¿Qué? Bella, trajiste vestido de baño.

- ¿Yo contigo? opacas a una modelo de sport ilustrated.

- Oh por favor Bella ¿no te has mirado al espejo? Eres linda.

- Linda, eso se le dice a la flor que compite con una rosa.

Tania suspiro impaciente.

- Mis tetas no son reales, mi quijada tampoco, me la he pasado haciendo toda mi vida dieta porque la familia de mi madre me heredo unas caderas capaces de derribar una puerta, odio hacer ejercicio, por eso pago miles de dólares para que me hagan masajes reductores, ya me hice una liposucción y estoy a punto de volver donde el cirujano para que me retoque la nariz, así que no me pongas peros.

Bella sonrió _¡que diablos!_

-Tengo unos bikinis nuevos, nunca me he puesto nada de eso, y viví en Miami mucho tiempo.

-¿Entonces? ¿qué esperas? Bella aquí en Río, todos andan medio desnudos, no estamos en Estados Unidos donde todo el mundo es hipócrita y les da miedo ver un pezón, aquí nadie se preocupa de eso, hay playas nudistas, podemos ir sí quieres.

-¡No!

-Vamos, ponte el condenado Bikini y suéltate el cabello

A los cinco minutos Bella se escondía en una toalla enorme, tenía tanta vergüenza que estaba pensando decirle a Tania que mejor no.

- Quítate eso. No seas tonta Bella.

Bella dejó caer la toalla y se tapo la cara en signo de timidez.

-Wow, si yo tuviera un cuerpo como ese andaría desnuda Bella ¿Dónde carajos tenias escondido todo eso?

-Por favor.

-No, no soy mujer de decir halagos, soy una envidiosa absoluta, pero chica, esas piernas y ese vientre son de exposición ¿haces ejercicio?

- Un poco.

-Niña, vamos a causar paros cardiacos ¡vamos!

Bajaron a la playa que quedaba en frente del hotel, todos las miraban, ella estaba segura que era por esa diosa de pelo rojo que tenía al lado.

El sol la quemaba, se sentía libre, quería sentirse sin preocupaciones y joven, de la misma manera como cuando bailaba. Tendieron la toalla en la arena y se tomaron dos bebidas refrescantes, Tania con la experiencia del día anterior no deseaba alcohol, estaba conciente de que tenía un grave problema con eso. Bella veía a todos, era cierto, andaban casi desnudos por la playa, sin importarles nada, era verdad lo que había escuchado, Brasil era un país de gente preocupada por se estética personal, vio mujeres bellísimas y hombres también, pero también vio mujeres de todos los tamaños y colores, muchas de ellas no se regían por el canon estético, sólo estaban en la playa disfrutando del sol, libres, sin prejuicios ni complicaciones, eso la hizo sentirse mejor.

A las dos horas el sol estaba picante y el agua la llamaba, se paró y corrió como niña pequeña al mar, el agua era más fría de lo que esperaba, pero se sentía deliciosa, tenía una necesidad de ser purificada, ser leve como una plumilla, ser feliz con aquellas cosas sencillas y bonitas que daba la vida.

Hacia una hora había regresado al Hotel, el viaje se postergó porque uno de los socios tuvo que hacer una llamada urgente a su casa, uno de sus hijos estaba en el hospital con mononucleosis y la mujer de éste estaba histérica, todos sabían que la mono bien controlada no era peligrosa, pero la mujer sólo quería palabras de consuelo.

No intentó llamar a Isabella a su habitación _ella no desea verme ¿para que coños insisto? _Se quitó la camisa _mierda de calor _abrió levemente la ventana que daba directamente a la playa, dio un vistazo y volvió adentro, pero ¡terror! Una fuerza lo jaló de nuevo hacia allí, en la playa _casi desnuda _estaba ella _ ¡desnuda! está putamente desnuda delante de todo el puto mundo _la visión era gloriosa, alucinante, estaba recostada en la playa, con un brazo detrás de su cabeza, charlando con Tania. Edward se escondió detrás de las cortinas como un poseso perverso, estaba tan lejos y sin embargo con el poder de su deseo se acercó a ella y la observó en toda su gloria, su piel con gotas de sudor cayendo por su senos y su vientre, cerró los ojos y con la punta de su lengua recorrió el camino de aquella gotas de sudor _sabes a sal y a flores _observo el contorno de su cintura y la leve inclinación de sus senos, bajó hacía su triangulo encerrado entre sus piernas y puso su cabeza allí _necesito olerte, soy un animal hambriento _besó sus muslos y acarició sus nalgas _¿Por qué no te tengo? ¿Soy tan poca cosa? Patético _volvió a sus pechos y metió sus manos por entre la diminuta tela y jugo con sus pezones calientes _esta es la única manera que voy a tenerte Bella Swan _de pronto la vio levantarse y así mismo su pene lo hizo _es una diosa y no es para mi _cuerpos, miles pasaron por su vida, pero el de ella era único, era un cuerpo de una belleza limpia y clara, un cuerpo que lo llamaba a él, que lo enloquecía, cada parte tenía la medida justa de su vida, ella se llevó las manos a su cabello para despejarse la cara. Sacó su miembro que en ese momento tenía una dimensiones gigantescas y empezó a acariciarlo frenéticamente, necesitaba la liberación rápido, ella corrió a la playa y el jadeaba agónicamente, estaba siendo arrasado por la imagen de ella delante de él, su orgasmo llegó con la fuerza de mil huracanes y se vio así mismo derramando si cimiente en aquel vientre plano y perfecto _te amo, te amo ¿cómo te lo digo? _Ella jugueteaba con el agua, echaba su cabeza hacia atrás y se dejaba acariciar por las olas, estaba tan loco que sintió celos de ellas que la tocaban de la manera intima y violenta como él deseaba tocarla _todo la toca, todo menos yo._

Pero lo peor llegó después un moreno alto que hablaba con Tania se ofreció echarle bronceador después de que ella salió del mar, él rugió _no, no, no, voy arrancarte las putas manos, su piel es mía…no lo es, no lo es, de todo menos mía _sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a la playa _demente, psicópata de mierda._

Bella estaba asustada, ese moreno que no hablaba ni una palabra de ingles, la estaba tocando, Tania le dijo _"no te preocupes él es inofensivo, hace años que lo conozco es un tipo decente"_ sin embargo a ella no le gustaba para nada, aunque en verdad la frotación del bronceador sobre su piel era totalmente inocente, el hombre lo hacia de la manera mas pacífica desprovista de todo morbo. Fue cuando en ese momento el Dragón furioso estaba a su lado, sintió como si una carga brutal de energía llegará sobre ella.

-Swan ¿novio nuevo? Parece que usted no pierde el tiempo y pensé que no le gustaría Río _No me importa si la ofendí, no me importa si parezco un niño de diez años, a la mierda todos los sicólogos que me han dicho que no he crecido, ni madurado, que soy un bastardo deseoso de herir a los demás, te voy a lastimar por el sólo hecho de que no seas mía._

Allí estaba él compitiendo con el sol de igual a igual, se veía más alto, su piel brillaba y los músculos se le notaban en la camisa leve de lino que tenía abierta de par en par, su cabello de tono cobrizo frente al sol tomó una tonalidad roja casi furiosa y sus ojos brillaban como dos esmeraldas, duras y frías _Swan ¿novio nuevo? Él cree que todas las mujeres somos unas cualquiera, claro así las trata a todas, él no va hacer que me salga de mis casillas, no, no señor. _Haciendo un esfuerzo, le sonrió

-¿Que hace aquí jefe? Pensé que estaba con los socios.

-Si Edward, no venían ustedes hasta la tarde, eso tenía entendido.

- Imprevistos de mierda.

Estaba furioso.

-Vaya parece que no estamos de buen humor Edward- pero el sujeto no se dio por enterado, estaba fantaseando como matar a un hombre que continuaba aplicando bronceador a su mujer.

- ¿Se van a quedar mucho tiempo aquí? Odio la obsesión de mujeres bronceándose, parecen lagartos en un balneario.

- Yo amo el sol- contestó Bella, Renne, Renne como siempre hablando por ella- lo que pasa señor es que usted ama estar en su fría oficina, eso va bien con su carácter.

El tornado Cullen volteó y la miró con ojos enfurecidos, metió sus manos dentro del bolsillo del pantalón y camino con pasos de elefante y se perdió en la playa.

-¡Dios Bella! Nadie ha sido capaz de decirle eso y salir vivo.

Pero la chica no dijo nada, tan sólo lo vio alejarse con aquel dejo solitario y despreciativo que él tenía.

Los tres días siguientes pasaron entre los dos en un mutismo absoluto, Bella llamó a su papá y le mando fotos de los lugares turísticos, con Peter también habló y éste le preguntó de todo, pero nada con relación al todopoderoso, de una manera u otra Peter supo que ella estaba agonizando a pleno sol.

La última noche se iba a realizar una fiesta en la gran planta de abajo, esos días en Brasil habían impregnado en la piel de Bella una sensualidad divertida y caliente. El dragón parecía haberla dejado tranquila, no hablaba con ella y prescindía de sus servicios como secretaria, lo único malo era que Mike Newton la molestaba cada vez que la veía, parecía un cachorrito hambriento y sudoroso. En la cena final de todos los socios, celebrando el fin de acuerdo, todos hablaban de la fiesta carioca y que finalmente dejarían de lado sus disfraces de altos ejecutivos y se meterían en la piel juguetona y jacarandosa de Brasil, todos menos Edward Cullen.

-¿Vas a venir Bella?- preguntó Mike.

-No se.

-Vamos Bella va a ser divertido, la música es maravillosa, vas a ver un preámbulo del carnaval.

El dragón miraba a Mike con absoluto desprecio, era la misma mirada que James le daba al pobre Tyler Crowley, aquel niño bueno y tierno de la secundaría, era como si miraran un ratón insignificante y sin gracias, algo harto ridículo.

-Esta bien Mike- aceptaba, aceptaba no a Mike, no a Tyler, aceptaba el hecho de que no debía mirar hombres peligrosos y literarios como Edward Cullen, debía mirar hacia otro lado, chicos simples, agradables, aquellos chicos a los cuales podías presentar a papá y a tus amigos, hombres con los cuales podía tener una relación de flores frescas y palomitas de maíz.

_¿Vas a ir a bailar?, eso será mi muerte, verte bailar es como presenciar el acto erótico más poderoso del mundo, todos ellos viéndote, viendo como te posee la música, como haces el amor de manera indirecta con todos._

Se vistió de manera sencilla y tranquila, vaqueros, una camiseta blanca sin mangas y unas sandalias de amarrar con un gran lazo que se anudaba en sus tobillos, zapatos que compró en un bazar cerca del hotel. Se amarró el cabello en una coleta y se puso los largos zarcillos de colores que también había comprado, su imagen era fresca y tranquila, una chica cualquiera que salía a divertirse.

Mike la esperaba en la parte baja de la gran escalera del primer piso, todos bailaban a su alrededor, Bella no sabía bailar zamba, pero la música de los tambores y las voces sensuales de los cantantes eran llamativas y sensuales; la pobre Tania ya tenía el licor en su cabeza, _esa chica tiene un gran problemas con el alcohol _los demás socios estaban demasiado ocupados con las mujeres semidesnudas que batían sus caderas en movimientos lujuriosos frente a ellos. Mike trataba de hablarle, pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada sintiendo la música en su sangre, en la punta de sus pies, en su vientre, en su seno, en su pecho, subía por su garganta y la hacia sonreír. Se lanzó a bailar como siempre lo hacia sin pensar en nada, sólo su cuerpo hablaba por ella, en medio de aquella danza despreocupada vio al ser demencial que ocupaba sus noches, aquella estatua viviente que se la comía con los ojos, algo extraño y magnético había en sus ojos y la llamaban, todo en el aire se conjugaba, los sonidos, los olores, la música, el calor, la noche, Brasil, la lujuria, la belleza: La llamada de la selva. Sin pensarlo ella se movió hacia él con el ritmo de la música, bamboleó sus caderas y sus hombros y le dio la sonrisa de labios mordidos que ella solía dar, era tal la cercanía que podía sentir su aliento celestial sobre ella.

Su respiración era irregular y tenía el corazón en su entrepierna, ella, ella, ella…

- ¿Qué hace Swan?- su voz era ronca.

- Bailo para usted señor.

La iba agarrar del brazo y llevarla arrastrando a su habitación y amarla hasta que se le escurriera la médula, pero ella juguetonamente se alejó batiendo su culillo.

Entonces Mike Newton se acercó y la tomó de su cintura de manera tímida.

-Eres lo más bonito que he visto en mi vida Bella, todas las demás chicas son tan plásticas, tú pareces una persona real, es refrescante ver eso en una mujer hoy en día, gracias por aceptar mi invitación, la verdad es que soy malo con las mujeres, siempre sudo como un caballo y me da por tartamudear, además te soy sincero, ese jefe tuyo me intimida, parece que se fuera a devorar a todos con la mirada, es difícil competir con alguien a quien todas llaman un adonis, yo sólo soy un simple mortal.

Las palabras de Mike la aterrizaron al mundo real _Dios estaba coqueteando con ese hombre como si fuera una más de esas mujeres que se mueren por él, loca, loca._

De pronto se sintió mal, miró si él estaba, pero ya se había ido.

-Quiero sentarme Mike.

-¿Deseas tomar algo?

-Agua por favor.

Pero sin esperar al chico salió corriendo, subió las escaleras y tomo el ascensor al piso donde estaba su habitación. Llegó hasta ella, pero de pronto una voz profunda le habló desde atrás.

-No empiece lo que no sabe terminar Swan.

Ella grito y se plantó delante de ella

- No juegue con fuego- y se estrelló con su boca de manera violenta, de él salió un gemido con el nombre de Bella, ella no supo como pero aquel beso sin aviso la dejó sin aliento, no tenía fuerzas para alejarlo- ¿te divertías excitándome como un niño?- y la volvió a atacar- odio que todos esos hombres te hayan visto- otro beso más salvaje que el anterior- ese maldito de Newton tocando lo que es mío.

La tocaba por todas partes en pleno pasillo, ella no escuchaba nada, la pasión y el deseo la hacían sentir como de mantequilla, el beso en las Vegas no era nada como este _Dios necesito respirar _Se zafó de su boca, pero el metió uno de sus dedos en ella, instintivamente ella empezó a chupar duro y fuerte.

-No puedo esperar tener tú boca en mi polla y mi boca en tú coñito dulce.

_Santa madre de Dios que boca más sucia y más maravillosa._

Sacó su dedo de la boca y se agachó un poco y regó unos pequeños besos en su cuello, en su pecho, en su seno por encima de la camisa, bajo más y beso su vientre, metió las manos por entre la camiseta y la apretó duro, provocando en ella un grito de excitación.

Él metió su lengua en su ombligo e hizo pequeños círculos para después morderla suavemente

-Oh baby me vuelves loca, vuelve aquí, vuelve aquí, tu boca, por favor por favor- no importaba que estaban en pleno pasillo y que parecían fornicando como animales salvajes, él se levantó desde su portentosa estatura.

-Hueles tan delicioso.

-No tanto como tú- Bella lo agarró de su cabello y arremetió contra su boca y mordió su labio inferior, un sonido gutural y profundo salió de ella, Edward llevo sus manos a la cintura de ella y la levantó.

-Pon tus piernas alrededor de mi- ella le obedeció y el beso violento, alucinante continuó- el sólo hecho de pensar estar moviéndome dentro de ti me esta volviendo loco.

- Es lo único que quiero, lo único, tú, tú dentro de mí, llévame a la cama, ya, ya…

Edward la cargó hasta su habitación, con una pierna cerró la puerta _Gracias a todos los malditos dioses del cielo, la voy a ver desnuda, voy a enterrarme en ella, soy un puto suertudo de mierda._

-Bella, necesito tocarte, sentirte, toda…Dios- la deposito sobre su cama y se quedó mirándola- Eres tan hermosa que dueles.

- Tócame, tócame si no lo haces me muero- la sesión de adorarla con la boca empezaba de nuevo, su hermanastra y su ninfa, ninfómanas irremediables, gemían en unísono, su erección la empujaba con violencia

De pronto una voz desde lejos.

_Mía, mía, de nadie más._

_Mosca muerta._

_Frígida estúpida, no eres mujer para nadie._

_Él no hace el amor, el folla duro._

_Él no ama_

_Él no quiere amor, destruye, se burla, las mujeres son desechos, basuras._

_Controla con el sexo._

_Citas para follar, él juega._

_Mosca muerta…frígida, estúpida, no eres mujer para nadie._

Cómo si le pegaran una fuerte bofetada, ella despertó de aquel sueño alucinante, él intentaba quitarle sus vaqueros _no, no, esa es su manera de controlarme, él sólo quiere humillarme cuando se de cuenta que soy virgen se burlara de mi._

Con la fuerza de sus manos que puso sobre su pecho, grito:

-¡No! Quíteme las manos de encima.

Él se paralizó, respiraba con dificultad, el rostro de ella no era la del segundo anterior, lo miraba de manera fría e indiferente.

- ¿Qué?

- Le dije que me quitara las manos de encima, esto es un error, un maldito error.

- ¿Cómo el de las Vegas?

_Demonios._

-En las Vegas no pasó nada.

-¿Nada? Me besaste como lo hacías ahora.

-No paso nada y si pasó fue un estúpido error, yo, yo…no lo amó a usted, es el calor, la bebida…no quiero sus manos encima de mi, ni su boca, ni nada suyo ¡suélteme!

Edward se puso su máscara de hierro, máscara para ocultar su rabia, su decepción y la excitación demoníaca que tenía. Se bajo de ella y la miró con ojos de hielo.

-Váyase de mi cuarto, ahora, no se preocupe entre usted y yo no pasó nada.

-No, no pasó nada- Bella se guardó su dolor, era en este momento cuando papá Swan aparecía. Se paró arreglo su cabello y su camiseta, respiró profusamente- vamos señor Cullen usted y yo estamos más allá de la vulgaridad y del cliché, jefe y secretaría al menos podemos respetar eso.

- ¡Fuera! ¡Váyase! Usted y su lengua de serpiente.

Bella camino hacia la puerta fingiendo tranquilidad, cuando salió de aquella habitación, ya no tenía porque fingir, agarró la tarjeta de la puerta de su habitación y corrió hacia su cama y como siempre el maldito ritual de enterrar su cabeza en la almohada para ahogar su llanto _es lo mejor, es lo mejor, es lo mejor él me mataría, lo haría._

Cuando Bella dejo la habitación Edward se daba la cabeza contra la pared de manera literal _no te ama, no te ama, ella no siente nada…nada._

Llamó a recepción y pidió una botella de whisky y se emborracho hasta perder los sentidos.

Se despertó con un dolor de cabeza terrible, pero el sabor de ella, sus gemidos, el tacto de su cuerpo estaba pegado a él.

_Cuando lleguemos a Nueva York Isabella Swan esto debe terminar, voy a morir de amor por ti, pero no puedo estar cerca, me desgarras el corazón, me absorbes, tú, tú eres mi vampiro._

_**No me odien, no me odien, no me odien por favor, les aseguro que el próximo capítulo será el que pondrá en marcha todo lo que ustedes están esperando, yo sólo quiero como Edward que es experto prolongar el placer Mmmmm….**_

**Ámenme o Déjenme, dejar comentarios es casi tan bueno como bailar frente al dragón en un Brasil lujurioso.**


	14. Chapter 14 Carpe diem

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer, yo me divierto, lloró, aprendo…**_

_**A todas los que me leen gracias, a las personas que me dejan comentarios, a todas gracias, me hacen feliz y me animan a seguir escribiendo.**_

_**En este capítulo van a odiar a Bella, van a odiar a Sachita1212, van a llorar por Edward, y al final….¡Que gire la rueda! El caos dará comienzo.**_

**EL LÍMITE DEL CAOS**

**CARPE DIEM**

_**Como felino acecho tus pasos.**_

_**El amor se hace llanto.**_

_**Tus cabellos hacen ola.**_

_**En tus pupilas empaño mi amor.**_

_**Pienso vivir donde no pueda palpar tu presencia.**_

_**Estoy perdido en el camino de mis sueños**_

Palabras, tan sólo palabras, todo se perdía, todo. Las escenas de la noche anterior se repetían en la mente de ambos. Pero estaban agotados, agotados de pelear cada uno con sus fantasmas, con sus miedos, con sus deseos, con sus frustraciones, eran dos combatientes que venían de una larga batalla perdida.

Al día siguiente en el aeropuerto de Río, ambos ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra. Ella se había vuelto a poner su ropa típica de Nueva York. El hecho de saber que volvería a estar en el avión con él la tenía mortificada, trató se encontrar un vuelo comercial que la llevara a su país, pero todos ellos estaban copados. Además no quería hacerle saber lo importante y decisivo que fue lo que había ocurrido.

Edward tenía el cabello mojado hacia atrás, tenía un pantalón oscuro, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta del mismo color del pantalón, su apariencia oscura y fría estaba acentuada por como vestía. Bella lo miró de reojo una vez y tan sólo vio su expresión adusta y hosca que le decía _ni siquiera me mires. _Fue así que ella no se atrevió hacerlo, y para ser sincera, ni siquiera quería, la visión era demasiado hermosa y dolorosa.

La noche anterior no había pegado un ojo, su cuerpo se sentía como si miles de pequeñas agujas la chuzaran por todo el cuerpo, lo único que quería era llegar a su casa y descansar. Su casa, su pequeño nicho lleno de sus libros, de su música, con las fotos de las personas que amaba y con la compañía tierna y sobre protectora de su gato. Ese apartamento, y su pequeña habitación en Forks, sintiendo a su padre recorrer los pasillos, eran los únicos lugares donde ella se sentía totalmente bien.

Mientras tanto Edward se ahogaba, no quería pensar, no quería sentir, concentraba toda su fuerza en algún punto específico de su cuerpo, y en ese punto, presionaba hasta el dolor. Siempre había sido así, cuando la impotencia lo cegaba, buscaba una especie de sosiego en el dolor físico, las peleas siempre eran algo que acallaban los demás, torturar la materia para poder apagar las voces interiores que lo herían profusamente. Su entrenador personal siempre se aterraba de la manera que él se presionaba para querer más y más fuerte; un día en pleno entrenamiento le rompió la nariz al pobre tipo, quien no dijo nada porque él mismo no fue capaz de decirle que no.

El viaje comenzó, ambos dieron gracias cuando el piloto dijo que habían salido de territorio del Brasil.

_Muy pronto estaré en casa._

_Pronto Bella, pronto…te irás de mi._

A las casi cuatro horas de viaje y en medio de ese silencio imperturbable, el pobre cuerpo de Bella no dio para más y cayó en un sueño profundo y pesado. Edward la vio caer en aquel sueño, y él se sintió un poco liberado de ella, así, dormida la podía observar mejor, mirarla sin que ella hiciera el gesto de aislamiento y ausencia que siempre hacía con él. Verla dormir era quizás el acto más íntimo que él había tenido con ella hasta ahora, y quizás sería el último, así que se quedó mirándola durante largo tiempo. Miraba el ritmo acompasado de su respiración, miraba como subía y bajaba su pecho de manera casi imperceptible, podía ver hasta el pulso de su corazón vibrando acompasadamente en su cuello. Su piel relucía en una pequeña capa de sudor, su cabello recogido parecía no hacerla sentir cómoda, sus manos pequeñas, una extendida a un lado y la otra sobre su regazo. Algo imperceptible observó Edward en aquel sueño: no era tranquilo, parecía luchar contra algo. De pronto la vio retorcerse y emitir un pequeño quejido, algo así como un _no _pero no se atrevió a acercarse, pero al instante ella se relajó y continuó durmiendo. Mas a las dos horas el cuerpo de Isabella se puso rígido, sus manos se empuñaron y los sonidos de su boca se hicieron más fuertes, estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

- Por favor no, no, por favor, no me toques, me haces daño.

_¿Con quien demonios esta hablando?_

Se quedó casi dos minutos en silencio y de nuevo la pesadilla.

-No, no, no, por favor, no, déjame, déjame- su voz sonó fuerte y clara.

_Dios esta sufriendo ¿qué hago? ¿La despierto?_

Ella peleaba con un fantasma terrible, empezó a dar puños al aire y empezó a gritar con todas las fuerzas de su alma.

-¡Socorro! ¡Charlie! ¡Auxilio! ¡James! ¡No!

Edward corrió hacia ella, pero el sueño era muy fuerte y lagrimas corrían por su rostro.

-Bella ¡despierta!

Pero ella seguía luchando.

-Vamos nena, despierta, mi amor despierta- en un acto desesperado él la abrazó muy fuerte- yo estoy aquí, yo estoy aquí, despierta.

Ella abrió los ojos y observó desesperada de un lado a otro y se quedó mirando el rostro que tenía en frente y empezó a hacer hipos como niña pequeña.

-Yo, yo…lo siento, en verdad lo siento.

Parecía una niña después de perderse en el bosque por días, mientras que escuchaba el sonido aterrador de las voces de la noche y de las leyendas de brujas, lobos y duendes que lo habitaban. Edward le colocó sus manos sobre sus mejillas.

- Ya paso…shiiii…ya pasó nena, ¿con quien soñabas?

Bella suspiraba, trataba de poner palabra en su boca, pero no podía, las imágenes terribles venían a su cabeza. Día a día la pesadilla se ponía peor; las tremendas sombras de sus sueños se hacían más fuertes, más aterradoras y de nuevo el llanto en sus ojos. Edward no soportaba verla llorar, se acercó más a su rostro y besó su frente y empezó a murmurar _Ya los monstruos se han ido _besó sus sienes _nada te hará daño _besó sus mejillas y tuvo el sabor salino de sus lagrimas _todo está bien, yo estoy aquí _besó su mandíbula _shiiii ya se han ido_

Los besos pequeños eran reconfortantes, las palabras tranquilizaban y poco a poco el alma de nuevo vino a su cuerpo. Se dejó besar el rostro, era como estar de nuevo en el hogar, con Charlie y Renne a su lado _estoy bien, segura, _pero la voz, no era la de su padre y aquel no era su hogar, era _Él _quien la besaba, quien le daba palabras de confort, quien la abrazó hasta la sofocación. Bella se tensó y se quedó mirándolo con ojos de sorpresa, él vio su expresión, era como si lo hubieran pillado en algún acto terrible. Se paró al instante y volvió a su expresión de hielo.

-Lo siento Swan.

- No le di permiso para que me tocara, ya eso quedo muy claro señor.

- No necesita repetirlo Bella.

Se sentó en la silla, pero al medio segundo se paró furioso.

-¿Por qué todo con usted es tan difícil?

-¿Disculpe señor?

-Hace que me sienta una mierda…siempre.

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Pues es hora Isabella.

- Usted y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar.

- No, no, no, cree que me va a callar con sus frases cortantes y directas, pero esta vez no es así.

-¿Qué frases cortantes y directas? Le digo lo que siempre quiero decir, entre usted y yo no hay nada de que hablar.

- ¿Qué ocurrió en Las Vegas?

-No paso nada.

-Miente.

-No paso nada.

-Miente.

- No paso nada- la última vez fue cortante y seca.

La iba a tomar de uno de sus brazos para obligarla a hablar, pero la voz del copiloto señaló que dentro de cinco minutos iban a aterrizar el en JF Kennedy.

El piloto y su voz calmaron los ánimos un poco, se pusieron el cinturón y esperaron hasta que el avión aterrizara.

Inmediatamente que salieron del avión y pasaron por todos los trámites, ella intentaba huir; dos de los guardaespaldas de Edward lo esperaban. Hacia mucho frío y ya era de noche en la ciudad.

-Señor.

No contestó, era una pira ardiendo.

-Hay que llevar a la señorita a su casa.

Bella tomaba su equipaje y no hizo caso a la orden de su jefe, empezó a caminar por los pasillos del aeropuerto, cuando sintió una mano de hierro que le tomaba el brazo.

-Usted viene conmigo.

-¡No!

-¿Quiere hacer una escena en pleno lugar? Por mi no hay problema.

Trató de zafarse, pero él era más fuerte.

-Suba al maldito carro.

Los guardaespaldas estaban acostumbrados a los arranques de humor de su jefe, se hicieron los de la vista gorda y dejaron que ella prácticamente fuese arrojada a la parte posterior del lujoso vanquish. Bella se arrellanó en el asiento y él se sentó a su lado.

-No tiene ningún derecho.

- Me importa un rábano.

Bella hizo un gesto impaciente y malgeniado.

_Lucha lo que quieras, no me importa, pero no te vas a ir sola a esta hora por plena ciudad. Eres capaz de montarte en el maldito metro._

_Maldito._

_Perro._

_¿Qué se cree? ¿Mi dueño?_

-¿Usted cree que todo debe girar a su alrededor? No soporta ver que algo no este bajo su control, la palabra No, no existe para usted.

De una manera violenta se lanzó hacia ella, casi a milímetros de la cara de Bella.

-Usted no sabe nada de mí.

- Y le aseguro señor que no me interesa en lo más mínimo.

De la misma manera como se acercó a ella, así se alejó, el resto del trayecto se la pasaron en silencio como dos seres en orillas diferentes. Cuando llevaron a Bella hasta su casa, ésta no esperó y se bajo de forma casi peligrosa, ni siquiera se despidió.

Subió rápidamente a su apartamento, abrió la puerta y allí dentro de la seguridad de su casa, grito, grito de rabia, de frustración, todos los mantras guerreros de su padre, y las mil rebeldías de su madre estaban contenidos en ese grito. La hermanastra tenía los guantes de boxeo y quería golpear a cualquiera.

Edward era un animal en caza, permitió que lo llevaran a su apartamento, inmediatamente se quitó lo que tenía puesto, lavó su cara y se cambió de ropa, todo vestido de negro, se colocó un abrigo y sus guantes. Cuando Carmen lo vio casi salta de susto, el hombre era aterrador.

-Señor ¿Cuándo llegó?

- Hace una hora….adiós.

- ¿Se va? ...pero

La dejó con la palabra en la boca. Bajo corriendo por las escaleras, debía botar todas sus energías porque terminaría matando a alguien. Llegó hacia uno de sus autos y se lanzó a plena autopista.

En menos de diez minutos llegó a la casa de Isabella Swan y subió como alma que lleva el diablo y con furia golpeó la puerta.

Isabella saltó frente a la fuerza de los golpes, se aprestaba llamar a su padre y a Peter para que le trajera su mascota. Volvió a escuchar los golpes violentos, fue hacía la puerta abrió sin dejar las cadenas de seguridad, casi se desmaya cuando lo primero que ve son aquellos ojos verdes jade de largas pestañas que la miraban de manera oscura y fiera.

-Abra la puerta.

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-Abra la puerta.

-Usted no puede estar aquí.

-¿Qué Bella? Me vas a demandar por intromisión al hogar, no me importa, sino me abres tiró la puerta y armo un escándalo en este edificio.

Ella lo sabía, él era el poder, todo lo arrasaba, nada se le negaba, pero ella y sus hermanastra loca aún tenían sus guantes puestos, mientras que su madre le daba de a vítores _baby en esta esquina…_

Abrió la puerta e inmediatamente se alejó unos metros de él _demonio y esa ropa que tiene, lo hace, lo hace…uggg_

- ¿Qué paso en las Vegas? ¿Qué paso en Brasil?

_Round Uno_

-Lo que usted sabe.

- ¿Entonces no lo niegas?

- No, ya no tiene caso.

- Tú, tú ser infernal, me besas y actúas como si nada.

_Round dos_

-¿Qué quiere que diga? Señor.

-Edward- vuela hacia ella con instinto asesino, Bella siente su aliento en la cara y eso la hace flaquear un poco _no, no, no, no._

-¿Qué?...usted, usted, viene a mi casa como si tuviera derecho, como si algo importante ocurriera entre nosotros dos, como si fuera mi dueño, ¡vamos! Cullen ¿acaso ninguna mujer le ha dicho que no? ¿No? Obsérveme, yo le digo que no.

-¿Y el beso?

-¡Dios! deje de actuar como niñita adolescente, confiese que no son mis besos lo que lo tienen así, es mi negativa hacia usted que lo tiene loco.

-Eso no es verdad.

_Round tres._

-Edward Cullen el todo poderoso señor de hielo, durante tres años he trabajado para usted, durante tres años he escuchado cosas de usted, todos le temen, a todos intimida con su presencia y con su poder, y ¿yo? Una insignificante secretaría, un gatito mojado como le dijo una vez a su cuñado, lo escuché. ¿Yo? La primera vez que lo vi, llevaba cuatro meses de trabajar en su empresa, el ascensor de presidencia estaba dañado, y usted ocupó el principal de los empleados, parecía tan lejano del mundo, tan arrogante, yo no pedía nada, un solo maldito saludo, que me reconociera como alguien, no igual a usted, no, sino como un ser humano, pero ni eso, una semana, una semana a su lado y yo sólo era un maldito espacio vacío. Cuando llegué a su oficina, ese primer día, fue infernal, y sólo se burló de mí, yo no pedía nada, nada, estaba tan asustada, porque eso le gusta ¿No es así? La pobre Ángela vive aterrada y ella calla porque necesita el trabajo, Lauren no es el mejor ser humano del mundo, pero usted se regodea haciéndola sentir una idiota, toda su familia vive a su alrededor y usted no los aprecia, cuando pasó lo de su hermano Emmet, yo pensé que había algo rescatable, pero no.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasa entre nosotros dos.

-Tiene todo que ver, todo.

_Round Cuatro._

-Si hubiese sido un poquito más humano, más calido, más amable, yo, yo hubiera sido suya en las Vegas, tan sólo por agradecimiento, ese día estaba tan borracho que ni siquiera me reconoció, yo era una de esas mujeres con las que usted se acuesta, su sonrisa torcida, su cabello, sus ojos, todo esta ahí para lastimar…usted es una máquina, no siente nada.

- ¿Cómo se atreve a juzgarme? No sabe nada.

-¿Qué tengo que saber? Señor del dolor- le escupió esas palabras con fuego.

Edward Cullen bajo la cabeza, respiró profundo y la miró de manera oscura, la maldita frase lo dejó helado, tensó su mentón y habló.

-Que fácil es juzgar, y con esa lengua inteligente que usted tiene puede hacerlo todo, usted sólo ve la fachada, pero no ve nada más, lo que pasó en las Vegas y en Brasil fue real para mí, por primera vez en muchos años me sentí comunicado con alguien, tengo destellos de aquella conversación y sólo fuimos usted y yo, Anthony y Marie ¿se acuerda? No con mi dinero, ni mi poder, y con todo el circo que me rodea, sólo yo, el día de lo de mi hermano, sentado en esta mesa fue real para mi y lo de Brasil, casi me enloquece, yo… yo debí, he debido ser mejor, tan sólo porque usted llegaría a mi vida, pero, pero el infierno arde dentro de mi, no sé como comportarme, yo sólo golpeo y pido explicaciones después. _El ascensor, daría mi maldita alma para retroceder a ese día y empezar de nuevo_

-¿Para que explicaciones? Cuando ya ha matado todo lo que alguna vez pude sentir por usted.

- ¿Sintió algo por mi Isabella?

- ¿Qué importancia tiene eso ahora?

- La tiene toda.

Ella era Mohamed Alí dispuesta a ir hasta el final

-Usted era el príncipe azul de mis cuentos, todo, todo, lo que yo deseaba de niña usted lo encarnaba, hasta su nombre es perfecto, pero con una mirada, una sola, me di cuenta que usted es un monstruo de piedra, lo que siente por mi, o lo que cree sentir por mi es deseo de control, yo, yo "patito feo Swan" baje el telón de su castillo, no estoy bajo su influjo, me rebelo Cullen, míreme, míreme bien, ese beso en las Vegas fue mas para mi, yo quería saber si todavía creía en los cuentos de hadas, pero me rebele, quería saber si todos esos libros que me la he pasado leyendo toda mi vida podían ser reales para mi, pero ¿sabe? Descubrí que no me interesan, lo de ayer en Brasil fue mi terquedad y mi deslumbramiento por esa historia de finales felices, pero a mi vino todo eso Señor del dolor, citas para follar, mujeres alucinadas por usted, flores como condolencias, autos lujosos como recompensas al silencio, joyas como premios de consolación y ¿qué queda después? Comentarios a oscuras, mujeres en los baños hablando de usted y de cómo las lastima, especulaciones, mujeres esperándolo en hoteles de mala muerte, mujeres…que a pesar de saber lo que les espera aún sueñan con usted y con que al final su corazón muerto reviva.

- Cállese- finalmente, todo su pasado de animal carroñero se le presentaba en la boca de ella ¿qué podía decir?, nada lo redimía, un día Kate, su última amante fija le dijo: _vas a ver que vas a amar a alguien y como justicia karmica, ella te odiará, ella será ese algo que tú no puedas lastimar, porque estará más allá de tú poder _- ya ha dicho suficiente, parece que usted lo sabe todo, se presenta ante mi como un ángel vengador.

_Round cinco._

-Usted está más allá del remordimiento Señor Cullen, yo sólo soy una insignificante secretaría.

_Lo eres todo, todo, todo, todo, pero no tengo redención, no tengo derecho, toda mi maldita vida se resumen en este día, Jessica, mi madre, Carlisle, Mia._

Bella estaba helada como un cadáver _Dios, Dios, ¿cómo fui capaz de decir todo eso? Tengo miedo de ti, simple terror, mi maldita lengua voraz, mi maldita lengua fue capaz de mentirle y no demostrar nada ¿a que viniste? A ¿lastimarme? ¿Necesitas saber el porque no me controlas? Ese te asusta…yo, esta hormiga, se atreve a rebelarse ante ti, me aterra comprobar Edward Cullen que quizás esa fue la única manera para que me miraras desde tú torre._

-Mañana tendrá mi carta de renuncia.

Él se disponía a irse, volteó y la miró, para después ver un punto fijo.

-No, quédese hasta junio, le aseguró que no le hablaré sino lo necesario, necesito que entrene a una nueva secretaria, quizás le de oportunidad a Ángela para que ella sea su reemplazo, las comunicaciones suyas y mías serán por los canales oficiales, no volverá a viajar conmigo, cuando entré a mi oficina lo hará con Lauren o con la señorita Weber, poco a poco iremos haciendo los traslados y todo lo que se necesite, quiero que se vaya sin que haya ningún rumor, usted debe irse como lo que fue una gran secretaria, alguien digno de confianza, trabajador, sin mancha…todos sabrán que se irá porque mi empresa no le brinda las metas que usted sueña, eso será todo señorita Swan.

Hubo un silencio que para los dos fue casi una eternidad.

-Si señor.

_Round seis._

Antes de irse Edward se devolvió hacia ella, su rostro quedó frente al de Isabella y él la miró con ojos de niño solitario, ojos con los que la besó desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza, un beso absoluto y total.

-Mi corazón estaba muerto hasta que tú llegaste a mi vida.

Y sin decir adiós Edward Cullen desapareció tras de su puerta.

La pelea terminó y ella quedó tendida en la lona, temblando, escuchando el eco de las últimas palabras que él de dijo, golpe bajo, golpe terrible, golpe traidor ¿qué haría ella? Levantarse, sobrevivir y escuchar aquellas palabras _mi corazón estaba muerto hasta que tú llegaste a mi vida _Edward Cullen excelente jugador, si, él sabia, golpe bajo, golpe terrible, golpe traidor.

/::/

Llegó a su apartamento, era un hombre derrotado, cada una de las palabras de Bella se le habían quedado en la mente como si fueran grabadas con fuego, cada una de ellas lo atormentaba, pues cada una hablaban de un hombre que había tomado decisiones equivocadas en su vida. Un hombre que se lanzó al mundo para destruirlo, para acabarlo y que nunca pensó en las consecuencias que éstas traerían a su vida. Su persona arrogante, indiferente y cruel lo llevó un día a un ascensor donde ella lo estaba esperando y simplemente no la reconoció ¿Qué habría hecho aquel día? La respuesta era sencilla y demente, la hubiese tomado y no la habría dejado ir nunca, la habría encerrado en un lugar donde sólo él pudiera tenerla, mirarla, disfrutarla, habría peleado hasta con el sol por atreverse a tocarla. Pero su maldita ceguera, su necesidad compulsiva de que nadie lo tocara hizo que él no la mirará. Todas las mujeres de su vida incluida Jessica había sido meros instrumentos de lujuria, placer, poder y rabia, con ninguna de ellas había sentido la necesidad, la lascivia, el amor, los celos y la necesidad de posesión absoluta que tenía con ella. Bella era un enigma que se le resistía en todo. Seguramente aquel día en que entró a su oficina, ella se le rebeló, se negó a él. Ella con su puta mente inteligente cerebro vio como su mundo de control se iría al carajo con sólo negarse a él. Pero no sólo era el hecho de que ella se negara, era el hecho de que ella de una manera casi inconciente entendía como su mundo se caería a pedazos con un No como respuesta. ¿Qué le quedaba a él? Nada, si hubiese sido otra mujer no le hubiese importado su indiferencia, es más hasta hubiese dado gracias por no hacerle perder el tiempo, pero ella decía que No y le restregaba su libertad en pleno. Quizás si explicara, si le dijera como había sido su vida, como había pasado de ser un niño dulce a ser un gigante enojado y cruel, quizás ella tendría compasión de él, pero no quería compasión, quería deseo, quería un si dado con la boca, con el cuerpo, con el alma, él deseaba su libertad, esa libertad de amarlo a pesar de todo…ella era su caos, su fuego, su incertidumbre. No tenía derecho a ella, cada una de sus amantes era el recorrido hacia su propia destrucción, es decir hacia ella, era como si Isabella Swan hubiese sido un mal presagio anunciado de manera metódica por cada una de esas mujeres. Con ninguna permitió ternura, porque con ella la tendría, con ninguna permitió conversación porque con ella las tendría, con ninguna permitió intimidad, porque ella se la daría, pero esa ley del caos, del karma, de la estúpida retribución, del sembrar y el cosechar se aplicó a él como un castigo justo.

Miró hacía su música, su perfecta y bella música, hasta a ella la había traicionado. Traicionó su don por mera rabia, él era como una de esas figuras trágicas de una novela rusa, auto flagelándose con el hecho de no volver hacia lo que amaba y lo amaba. Fue hasta el cuarto que nunca dejaba que nadie abriera, ni siquiera Carmen y allí estaban los símbolos de las cosas que lo habían hecho feliz, en una esquina una pequeña cuna blanca que tenía un cobertor con dibujos de conejitos de color azul, unos escarpines rosa, al otro lado una mesa pequeña donde guardaba unas fotos, las fotos de su familia, de Jessica cuando aún no era una drogadicta sin remedio, de Jacob, su mejor amigo, aquel día en que fueron al concierto de Green Day; de Elizabeth su madre cuando tenía quince años y no era esa arma de destrucción masiva, de Mia durmiendo en la incubadora, de Gianna su maestra y una foto de él, vestido como un niño bueno, cuando tuvo su audición para asistir a la escuela Juilliard para estudiar música. Sacó de su billetera la foto de Bella y la puso allí, ahí se quedaría como recuerdo de esas cosas que jamás fueron, y como pieza final a su patética vida. En el centro de la habitación, allí estaba su hermoso piano negro, piano que le dio su padre de cumpleaños. Se acercó, lo destapó y se quedo mirándolo. Años hacia que no lo tocaba, dudaba que sus manos aún pudieran, acarició las teclas, un do, un si o un fa y eso lo llevaba hacia sus momentos puros. Acercó el asiento y se sentó, cerró los ojos y se quedó minutos tratando de recordar como tocar; Gianna le decía siempre _las palabras son hermosas, los poetas tratan de encontrar el punto clave para poder expresar sentimientos, pero la música Edward es el verdadero lenguaje, no hay nada que lo igualé, todo, todo es expresado por la música, amor, pasión, rabia, dolor, melancolía, toca y sabrás la manera como se expresa el alma _Y fue así como las notas fueron saliendo y a su alma llegó Chopin y su preludio opus 28, y empezó a tocar, allí estaba expresado todo… su asfixia.

.

.

.

El día comenzó como siempre, Bella llegó a las siete de la mañana, hacía meses estaba despidiéndose, pero aquel día se hizo oficial, ya estaba a portas de irse para siempre de aquel lugar. No había dormido bien, las palabras martillaban en su cabeza _mi corazón estaba muerto hasta que tu llegaste a mi vida _¿y si ella se había equivocado? ¿Si ella se había precipitado a condenarlo? ¿Si ella no era la buena persona que siempre creyó ser? Y estaba más por ser como todos aquellos hombres juzgando a todos por las meras apariencias ¿si ella era como esos hombres de siglos anteriores cazando brujas por mero miedo? Pensaba en una de sus heroínas Elizabeth Bennet de Orgullo y Prejuicio, ella juzgó mal al señor Darcy, siempre lo criticaba, para ella era más importante lo que se decía de él que conocerlo en verdad, no permitió de él una conversación o una explicación, odió su ser frió y orgulloso, no fue hasta la carta cuando el mundo de aquel hombre se abrió para ella. ¡No! Edward no era Darcy, no lo era _¡Basta ya!_ _Deja de comparar tú vida con una novela, esta es la vida real._

Se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó el día, a los minutos llegaron sus dos compañeras de trabajo.

- ¿Cómo te fue en Brasil?

- Bien.

- ¿Hace mucho calor?

- Un poco.

- Que envidia Bella, me hubiera gustado ir- Ángela preguntaba de manera despreocupada, sin entender el hecho de que Bella no quería hablar de eso.

- Hablé con el señor Cullen Angie y tú seguirás viajando con él.

- ¿Porqué?- la chica estaba asustada.

- Es lo mejor, yo estoy haciendo tesis de grado y él pensó que era mejor para mí, yo no estoy muy concentrada en eso del trabajo, me quedaré aquí y tú harás el trabajo.

Lauren estaba indignada.

-¿Acaso yo no puedo viajar también? Ella tiene su mamá convaleciente, yo no tengo inconvenientes.

Bella la miró con tristeza y con un poco de lastima.

-Yo creo que tú también lo harás Lauren, él ha decidido darte esa oportunidad, pero debes saber que es mucha responsabilidad.

- Lo se, estoy harta de que todos crean que soy idiota ¿viajaré en su avión?

- No se, hay que preguntarle.

Eran las nueve cuando el gigante en pleno llegó, su expresión era indefinible, para Bella su olor era más narcotizante que nunca, desde que lo tuvo tan cerca todo en él se había potenciado al millón.

-Buenos días señor.

-Buenos días- su contestación fue monocorde y apática- Swan, Ángela vengan a mi oficina, hay que coordinar el trato con firetools.

- Si señor- Ángela frunció el ceño, lo bueno de ser secretaría asistente de Edward Cullen era que no tenía que verle la cara sino tres o cuatro veces al día, él casi nunca la llamaba a la oficina y ¿ahora?

- ¿Café señor?

-No.

Aquel "no" fue el comienzo de la nueva rutina entre Edward y Bella. No se hablaban sino cuando había un tercero y eso que eran conversaciones cortantes y vacías, no se miraban a los ojos, nunca estaban a solas en la oficina cosa que a Ángela le ponía los pelos de punta y a Lauren le fascinó al principió, pero el ritmo de trabajo frenético y la actitud de témpano de hielo de él eran insoportables, lo único bueno es que últimamente ella lo acompañaba a las reuniones de negocios, no sin antes escuchar una tremenda advertencia:

-No son citas sociales Lauren, es trabajo, nada más, sino veo alguna confianza, indiscreción o tontería de tú parte te vas, no me importa si eres amiga de Rosalie.

Frente a la familia Edward volvió a la misma actitud que siempre había tenido, es más, ni siquiera intentaba interactuar de manera cordial frente a ellos, era mucho más silencioso y oscuro. Su padre intentaba hablar con él, pero como siempre la contestación era seca y cortante. Cuando veía a Bella en la oficina intentaba adivinar que ocurría pero esos dos seres herméticos no permitían nada, es más Carlisle presentía que algo terrible ocurría, un día escuchó el _no gracias _de Edward cuando ella se ofreció traer unos papeles desde archivo _mandaré a Lauren, _intentó preguntarle, pero él le brindo una contestación seca _no preguntes. _Trató de hablar con la chica, pero ella era tan tímida que siempre contestaba de manera monosilábica, era obvio que la chica sentía una apatía por el trabajo y por su muchacho.

-Es hora de que ella se vaya Edward.

- Deja de preocuparte, entre ella y yo no hay nada si tanto te preocupa el buen nombre de la familia.

- Deja la ironía, yo sólo me preocupo por ti.

- Demasiado tarde.

- Ella te lastima.

- Es mi puto problema, tarde o temprano ella se irá.

- ¿Qué será de ti?

- Nada, todo seguirá igual.

- O peor.

- Nada puede ser peor, sobreviví un día, puedo sobrevivir de nuevo.

_No, todo por lo que luché se irá, estoy seguro que se marchará y no lo volveré a ver, no deseo esperar la noticia de un hijo muerto en cualquier parte._

-¿Por qué no te tomas unas vacaciones? Yo puedo volver por unos meses, Emmet, Jasper están preparados para ayudarme.

- No, no quiero vacaciones, no quiero tiempo para pensar ¡no quiero nada! Dejemos esta idiota conversación, no soy un niño ni un cretino que se muere de amor, son ridiculeces de niñas cursis, ella se irá y todo volverá al mismo punto.

Pero Carlisle sabía que eso no era verdad, el temperamento de su hijo era extremo _no morirá de amor, pero se congelará como un cadáver._

Mientras tanto Bella se hundía en sus libros y en su tesis, trataba y trataba de sacarla adelante, pero estaba atascada. Se sentaba durante horas y ni una sola palabra salía. Peter trataba de que ella saliera, pero siempre se negaba.

-¿Qué pasó en Brasil?- el intuía algo.

-No pasó nada, escasamente hablamos.

- ¿Segura?

- Segura- ella le sonrió para tranquilizarlo, si podía mentirle a Charlie que era el ser más intuitivo del mundo, podía mentirle a cualquiera, incluso al señor de la torre.

/::/

El viaje a Ontario ya estaba arreglado. Ángela estaba nerviosa, pero tomó la decisión de no dejarse intimidar más, quería conservar su trabajo. Su mamá ya estaba mejor y ahora la podía dejar sola por varios días, además su novio Ben siempre la ayudaba a cuidarla. Ben quien hacia dos semanas le pidió matrimonio, ella estaba feliz, no, no era hora de tener miedo, empezaría una familia, una nueva vida y una nueva actitud frente a Edward Cullen.

En casi un mes no había estado a solas con él. El acuerdo tácito de no hablar de nada estaba más que entendido, trabajo, sólo trabajo.

-Su jet privado, está en mantenimiento, por eso contraté a otro para que los transporte, llegarán al hotel a las doce o una de la tarde. La reunión será a las tres ese mismo día, se quedaran en el hotel, ya hice las reservaciones señor, al día siguiente se reunirá con el señor Thorton a eso de las nueve de la mañana, también hice las reservaciones del restaurante y a las dos de la tarde volverán en otro avión. Eso es todo.

- Gracias Swan.

- ¿Ya ha pensado en Ángela como su asistente señor?

- Si, cuando regrese del viaje, empezaremos a ser los traslados de todo, cuentas y demás.

- Así será.

- Adiós.

- Buen viaje señor.

El dio la vuelta en su silla y no contestó, ella se quedó un segundo allí, teniendo la sensación de sus manos, de su boca y de su cuerpo sobre ella _te voy a extrañar, quiero acariciar tú cabello, quiero hablar contigo, aunque sea discutiendo, quiero que tomes mi café, vuelve a decirme lo que me dijiste esa noche por favor y…Bella tonta, tonta Bella._

Esa noche tuvo un sueño, pero no era como aquellos que siempre tenía, este era…era… ¿calor? Su cuerpo estaba caliente, su sexo estaba caliente, sudaba, estaba desnuda dormitando en unas sabanas de satín blanco, y rogaba, rogaba, ¡suplicaba! _Más, más, por favor, por favor, por favor,_ de pronto una sensación húmeda la empezó a recorrer desde su cuello _Dios amo esa sensación, su lengua recorriéndome por todas partes _toda ella acariciándola, su respiración se detenía por cada centímetro hasta volverla loca y de nuevo volverla a atacar. Aquella lengua juguetona serpenteaba de manera lujuriosa _nena me gusta el sabor de tu sudor, pero me gusta más ¡oh Dios! _Sintió la intromisión de una de sus manos en su sexo _aquí, aquí, este es mi alimento, dulce, dulce, dulce_ movía dos de sus dedos con el mismo ritmo que su lengua, el movimiento continuaba y ella golpeaba con su cabeza la almohada, el placer era sofocante _estás tan mojada para mi _los dedos enloquecieron, gritó _toda mojada e hinchada para mi_ _¿te gusta? ¡Lo adoro! Fuerte, fuerte, duro, yo estoy duro aquí nena, sólo por ti _su lengua empezó a bajar lentamente para después volverse a detener en su ombligo, sintió la punta de ella allí y hacer círculos una y otra vez _por favor, por favor ¿por favor qué nena?_ Su mano atacó con furia su clítoris y ella se arqueaba como posesa _quiero, quiero, no, no, mi dulce bombón , grita para mi, ruégame y estaré satisfecho…quiero, quiero _su lengua siguió su camino _oh, oh yo…y… gime, ruega, suplica hasta que este satisfecho _sintió como con sus dos manos apartó con fuerza sus piernas y su lengua deliciosa se instaló donde antes había estado su boca _coñito dulce, delicioso, mío…Mmm, mírame Swan, mírame como te como entera _¡señor! Ella miró, su cabello cobrizo, su lengua en su sexo, sus ojos oscuros, su sonrisa torcida _oh si, si, si baby me gusta, me gusta mucho, tú lengua es mía - toda tuya nena, sólo tuya- _el clímax se acercaba _despacio baby, no, no así, no niño, quiero _pero su lengua la poseía en pleno _baby, baby quiero…- ¡dilo duro Swan! ¡Vamos muñeca!- ...yo, yo quiero…quiero ser tuya- ¡Dilo!- ¡Quiero ser tuya!- ¡Más fuerte! - _Ella sintió como él la mordía, el rumor de su risa perversa en la entrada de su sexo la enloqueció _¡dilo! ¡Dilo! _De lo profundo de su sueño ella gritó _¡Quiero que me penetres hasta que olvide mi nombre! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! Edward por favor _en ese momento el dejó de mover su lengua demente, llegó a su boca y la mordió con fuerza _no tenías porque gritar Swan…soy tú esclavo _y ella despertó.

A las diez de la mañana Carlisle Cullen llamó a Bella preguntando a que hora venía su hijo, ella le informó que estaría en Nueva York a eso de las cinco de la tarde. Pero eran las seis y el no había llegado _quizás se quedó un día más ¿y si lo llamó para ver si necesita algo? No, no le gustará. _Inmediatamente una llamada de Carlisle quien de nuevo preguntó si Edward ya había llegado, que lo llamaban al celular pero que él no contestaba.

- Quizás la negociación se puso muy complicada señor, y usted sabe que muchas veces en medio de una reunión siempre hay imprevistos de último momento y él suele desconectar su teléfono.

- Si, tienes razón, ¿aún continuas en la oficina?

- Si tengo que tener unos papeles listos para mañana.

- Vete a descansar linda, a veces pienso que eres quien está manejándolo todo.

- No señor, yo sólo hago mi trabajo.

- Es tarde…mi esposa te manda saludos, quiere invitarte a almorzar un día de estos Bella, debes aceptar, además Edward me dijo que te iras pronto

_Pronto, ya se lo dijo._

-Estoy en proceso de tesis, cuando la termine me iré.

-Es terrible Bella- el tono con que se le escuchó esta última frase a Carlisle Cullen la dejó inquieta.

-Es la vida señor.

- Tú y Cathy son irremplazables, mi hijo lo sabe.

- Nadie es irremplazable señor.

- Hay gente Bella que es indispensable en el corazón de las personas, lo sabes.

Se fue a su casa, debía mandarle un correo a su maestra sobre los libros que estaba consultando, además debía ponerse al día con unas lecturas, por eso desconecto su Blackberry y su teléfono y empezó a leer hasta altas horas de la noche, a eso como de las tres de la mañana se levantó sobresaltada, se había quedado dormida sobre la mesa y había soñado con Renne montada en el viejo Camaro de Phill, en el sueño ella se estaba despidiendo sonriente con un viejo sombrero tejano sobre su cabeza _yo te llamo bebé, mañana estaremos en Detroit y cuando venga tú y yo nos iremos a la playa, será divertido_, esas fueron las últimas palabras que le escuchó a su mamá por teléfono dos días antes de ella morir, la nostalgia de aquellas palabras la desgarraban, nunca iría con mamá a la playa, nunca mamá la vio graduarse, mamá no vio como su bebé se convirtió en una mujer y nunca mamá vio como ella se graduaría en la universidad. Se fue a su cama con una sensación opresiva y durmió en breves periodos de tiempo.

Llegó a las ocho a la oficina, el portero la miró de forma muy extraña pero no dijo nada; esperaba ver a Ángela y a él, iba disfrutar de eso los últimos días; pero lo que vio no le gustó para nada, Lauren estaba asustada y nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa Lauren?

La cara de la chica se lo dijo todo, un golpe imaginario llegó a su pecho dejándola sin aire.

-Bella ¿no has visto las noticias?

-No- le temblaba la barbilla.

Lauren empezó a llorar y su maquillaje se le corrió dándole una expresión terrible de careta derretida.

-El avión donde venía Edward y Ángela se estrelló ayer.

De pronto el mundo se detuvo y se volvió oscuro y aquel golpe que sintió en su pecho se convirtió en una garra que sin piedad le desgarró el corazón.

- Eso no es posible- articulo temblando.

- No se Bella, toda la familia está en la oficina, tratando de obtener una información, están destrozados, los medios de comunicación están como locos, en minutos todo esto será un pandemoniun de periodistas.

Pero Bella no escuchaba, no Ángela no estaba muerta, no, no, no…y él no podía, él era inmortal, él era todopoderoso ¡Dios mío! _Mi corazón estaba muerto hasta que tú llegaste a mi vida_ _¡por favor no! ¡Por favor no! Yo debí estar con él, yo... yo debí morir con él._

Se lanzó a la oficina como una loca y el cuadro era desolador, toda la familia Cullen estaba allí, Esme y Alice lloraban como dos niñas pequeñas, mientras que Rosalie trataba de consolarlas y a Emmet también que tenía una expresión de aturdimiento terrible, al igual que Bella él no podía creer que su hermano superhéroe estuviera muerto. Todo su dolor se lo tragó en una hiel amarga contenida en miles de cuchillos que la atravesaban por toda su garganta ¿quién era ella para demostrar dolor frente a todos ellos? Ella no era nadie, nadie, una extraña, una empleada, alguien fortuito que llegaba y se iba a las cuatro de la tarde y recibía un sueldo por sus servicios ¿Qué era ella? Nada.

Esme se abalanzó en sus brazos y lloraba.

-Mi bebé, mi bebé está muerto Bella.

Isabella no sabía que hacer, tenía miedo de abrazarla, un toque intimo y ella se desmoronaría como un pompón de azúcar.

-No...No entiendo, el avión…yo…yo

Carlisle la miraba, no debía estar furioso con ella, pero lo estaba, le atormentaba que su hijo quizás hubiese muerto con la amargura del desamor en su corazón.

-Aún no sabemos nada, se reportó que el avión salió ayer a las dos de la tarde y a eso de las cinco de la tarde desapareció del radar, hay un informe que un avión se estrelló entre Canadá y la frontera, no sabemos, la maldita frontera es enorme y hay mucho bosque, los equipos de rescate están alertas y ya se trasladaron, pero no saben donde empezar- hablaba lentamente, con un dolor controlado- los medios están como locos, no voy a dar ninguna declaración hasta estar seguros, pero esto es incontrolable, Billy Black ha mandado a controlar un poco los medios que el dirige, pero los demás es algo que se me salé de las manos.

-Papá dime que Edward no ha muerto- Alice estaba deshecha.

-Mi chico es fuerte, mi chico es fuerte- se repetía más para él que para alguien de su familia.

-¿La madre de la pobre Ángela? ¿Alguien le ha informado ya?

-Yo- dijo Jasper- parece que el novio de la chica está con ella, le tuvieron que dar calmantes.

Bella se sentía impotente, aterrada, su cuerpo estaba siendo despedazado lentamente.

-Fue mi culpa, yo debí contratar un mejor avión _ debí estar con él, debí apretarle su mano, debí decirlo que. …dame fuerzas señor, yo misma iría hasta el bosque y lo buscaría, su rostro, sus manos hermosas quemadas, quiero gritar, quiero gritar, quiero morir._

- No es su culpa señorita Swan.

La vibración de su Blackberry la despertó del letargo _él, él, que sea él,_ pero no era Charlie.

- Papá.

-¡Dios mío! Mi Campanas, casi me vuelvo loco cariño ¿estás bien?

- Si papá _no, no estoy bien, mi corazón está muerto _no, yo no viajé, fue la otra secretaria Ángela, no, Pa no sabemos, papá más tarde te hablo, si Charlie yo también te amo.

Los teléfonos sonaban, la empresa estaba en caos, todos hablaban, Stella subió hasta presidencia e interrogó a Bella quien hablaba por monosílabos, era un zombi impulsada por una fuerza misteriosa que la hacia respirar, Cathy llamó también. Ella con su estoicismo la tranquilizó un poco, pero nada, nada podía calmar el fuego interno que la consumía.

"Se presume que el avión cayó cerca de la frontera con Estados Unidos, los ocupantes del avión: David Lewis, piloto, Jonathan Gómez copiloto, Ángela Weber secretaría de Cullen Co. y el presidente de dicha compañía Edward Cullen abordaron el avión en la tarde de ayer en Ontario Canadá, dos horas después éste desapareció del radar. Todos los organismos de rescate se han movilizado para poder llegar al lugar donde ocurrió el siniestro"

"Edward Cullen presidente de la empresa fundada por su abuelo Ernest Cullen contaba con veintiocho años de edad, siendo uno de los empresarios más jóvenes del país….."

"En los años veintes fue una de las empresas que sobrevivió a la crisis….el hijo William Cullen presidente en los años cincuenta y sesenta mantuvo a Cullen Co. en equilibrio, pero en los años setenta y ochenta su hijo Carlisle la llevó a nuevos estándares…..en el 2004 Edward Cullen a los veinticuatro años de edad tomó el mando de la compañía….sobre él se han tejido innumerables mitos…..arrogante, inteligente, fuerte y misterioso…."

Todos hablaban, podía escuchar los ecos de millones de voces que le hablaban sobre él, todos juzgando, todos dando sus teorías, todos con sus morbosos comentarios sobre quien era él y nadie, nadie sabía. Edward Cullen se movía entre las brumas del mito y del misterio, un personaje en las sombras.

Durante horas sentada en la oficina tratando de mantener su postura de oscura secretaria sin derecho a participar en el dolor que se alzaba como una ola por todas partes. Ella pensaba en aquel hombre con quien había compartido casi dos años de su vida, con quien respiro su mismo aire, alguien a quien oyó hablar en todos los tonos y de las mil manera diferentes de aquella voz hermosa y ella, ella nunca lo escuchó, estaba más obsesionada con aquella mascara que él mostraba que con aquellos pequeños signos de un hombre tremendamente solitario que se escondía en aquella torre de cristal y que no permitía que nadie se acercara. Repasó cada gesto y fue descubriendo en la bruma de la muerte un hombre que se agarraba el cabello en sinónimo de impaciencia y desazón, su manía por tocarse el puente de su nariz era la tremenda necesidad de alguien por mantener la cordura en un mundo que siempre lo ponía al borde de todo, su mueca arrogante era la manera de disfrazar su poca capacidad para reír de una manera franca, ya que parecía no saber como hacerlo. Su telescopio lo acercaba a la gente de una manera tácita, pero no sabía como acercarse de una manera real a nadie, sus guantes bellos y perfectos guardaban quizás la única alegría que tenía y que no quería que nadie descubriera, su conexión con la música. Sus silencios, sus omisiones, su mirada pérdida mientras hablaban era los símbolos de un hombre que se perdía en la locura del mundo.

Cada palabra pronunciaba en Las Vegas, en aquel día de la muerte de su sobrino no nato, eran palabras de alguien que se quería comunicar desesperadamente con alguien…con ella y ¿ella? Bella Swan como estúpida niña caprichosa se tapó los oídos y canto _lalalalalala _para no escuchar. Ella y su maldito miedo, ella y James, ella y el mundo apuntándole con el dedo.

Le llevó café a todos, ¡café! Era lo único que ella podía hacer, café que él se negó a tomar en el último mes, el café lo primero que la unió con ella, cafés melancólicos, cafés solitarios, café como posibilidad única de una verdadera conversación, de un anhelo oculto por comunicarse…café como espacio único de la indudable vulnerabilidad de ambos.

La imagen de Esme era terrible ¿Cuántos años tenía? Era tan joven, pero en ese momento parecía una anciana, no era la imagen de la mujer sofisticada y hermosa que siempre proyectaba, no, era sólo una madre enfrentándose a la muerte de su hijo. Estaba sentada cerca de la gran ventana y cerraba los ojos. Carlisle hablaba por teléfono con los rescatistas, pensaba ir, pero le dijeron que llovía en toda la zona y que era muy peligroso.

- No me importa, él es mi hijo y la señorita Weber mi responsabilidad.

Pero toda su familia le dijo que era mejor quedarse allí al menos ese día, no querían perder a un padre y a un esposo. Emmet se movía de un lado a otro para después quedarse quieto y mirar el espacio vacío de la silla de su hermano, Rosalie le acariciaba la mejilla y lo consolaba, Jasper trataba de calmar los medios y Alice decía:

-Yo se que él está bien, yo se que él esta bien.

Pero era la madre quien parecía una estatua.

- Su café señora.

- Gracias cariño, siéntate aquí conmigo.

- No quiero molestar.

- No molestas linda…ven ¿ves esta oficina? Es enorme, traté de hacerla más personal, pero él no quiso, mi bebé era…es complicado, está oficina no es su lugar, nunca lo fue- ella calló y dio un vistazo a todo el espacio frío e inhumano que se respiraba allí- todo el mundo sobre sus hombros y él es tan fuerte, muy fuerte, este no era el destino que yo quería para él, ni yo ni su padre, pero se empeñó a pesar de él mismo y poco a poco está oficina lo absorbió como un enorme hoyo negro, todo lo bueno, lo lindo de mi hijo se fue y nadie fue capaz de rescatarlo. Yo quería flores, fotos, un equipo de sonido para su música, un color diferente, pero era el no era su única respuesta, lo único real de aquí es este telescopio, se lo dieron cuando tenía catorce años, se quedaba horas mirando las estrellas…horas y luego no lo volvió a hacer- La mujer calló y se llevó una de sus manos a la cara y así se quedó por eternos minutos.

No soportaba estar allí _quiero irme, quiero irme, no quiero volver, no quiero volver, no aquí, nunca, jamás, no quiero, déjenme ir, no quiero estar en este lugar, un lugar donde compartí con él su soledad y su lejanía._

-Señor- Se dirigió al padre- Necesito irme ¿me permite?

- La pobre niña ha estado aquí todo el día Carlisle, ha atendido teléfonos, correos, está agotada.

_No, No, tenga compasión de mi, yo soy una maldita egoísta, no, por favor, todo menos eso._

-Váyase Bella, todos estamos atados de pies y de manos _ella no lo sabía, no lo sabía, él nunca se lo dijo._

- Gracias señor.

- Tampoco venga mañana.

_No volveré, no volver, sin Ángela, sin él aquí no volveré._

-Si señor.

Salió corriendo del maldito rascacielos y condujo como loca hasta llegar a su casa. Subió las escaleras, abrió las puertas del apartamento y respiró como si no lo hubiera hecho en todo el día, no podía llorar, estaba inmersa en un cuento de horror del cual no era capaz de salir. Estaba en mitad de la sala y hacía un movimiento hacía atrás y hacía adelante para poder controlar el llanto, no supo cuantos minutos u horas estuvo allí, ella escapaba, corría, gritaba en su interior, pero no lloraba. La hiel se aglutinaba en su garganta, los cuchillos la despedazaban pero no lloraba.

_Estoy solo._

_Vuelva a mí._

_No hablo con nadie._

_Somos tú y yo._

_Soy malvado._

_Usted es mi contradicción._

_Soy una máquina._

-Bella abre la puerta- era Peter.

Pero ella no contestó.

-Abre la puerta Isa cariño.

Ella no escuchaba.

_Quiero ser tú amigo, yo no tengo ninguno._

-Bella escuché las noticias, yo se que estas ahí.

_Quiero estar solo._

-Bella no deberías estar sola.

_No estoy bien._

-Por favor linda, soy tú amigo, sabes que te amo isa.

_Soy inhumano._

_Soy un monstruo, un maldito, lastimo a todos, yo no merezco nada…mi corazón estaba muerto hasta que tú llegaste a mi vida._

- Cualquier cosa amiga, solo llámame.

Tan sólo oía el eco de un niño pidiendo auxilio.

Jane Austen, Emily Bronte, Charlote Bronte…todas ellas hablaban de lo mismo, todas ellas la miraban desde sus páginas…todas ellas le gritaban _CARPE DIEM…_ _aprovecha el día _todas ellas abrazaron la locura en su corazón y la plasmaron en sus escritos. Mujeres que presintieron el amor de una manera demoníaca y lo alentaron en todas aquellas personas que las leyeron, amantes, amores difíciles, hombres complejos, seres siniestros, todas ellas esperando por alguien que hiciera vibrar su mundo. Heatcliff, Darcy, Rochester son el deseo inconciente de mujeres que entendieron el concepto de vivir en peligro, no amores tranquilos, no amores de fragilidad y suspiros, no amores de príncipes azules, no, amores violentos, amores que dieron apertura a sus sentidos y ¿ella? Idiota, imbecil, leyendo sin entender, soñando sin saber, diciéndole a James que lo amaba sólo para poder vivir la idea de un amor romántico pero sin entender las implicaciones que eso traería a su vida, queriendo escribir bajo una mera apariencia intelectual pero sin ir hacía el centro mismo del huracán. Tanto miedo, tanta noes y sólo se quedaba rezagada del mundo, tanto miedo a la belleza trágica de un amor capaz de arreciarlo todo; y él estuvo ahí, frente a ella. ¿Qué hubiese importado si él no la amaba? Ella lo haría ¿qué importaba si él la dejaba? Ella lo habría tenido, un día, un segundo ¿qué importa si él la hubiese olvidado? Ella guardaría su momento en el tiempo como el momento más importante de su vida, él habría sido su posibilidad de cielo, su tesoro, su inspiración, su calor en noches de frío, su consuelo en momentos de soledad, su maravillosa posibilidad de llevar las palabras que la atormentaron de niña a la realidad de su corazón.

Carpe Diem quam minimum credula postero "_aprovecha el día, no confíes en mañana"_ la frase favorita de su mamá, hasta el último día vivió con esa frase en su corazón, rebelde, salvaje, anárquico y hermoso, y ella su hija adorando como la adoraba la traicionó. Traicionó cada palabra, cada conversación, traicionó el hecho de que ella le enseño a montar moto, traicionó sus cigarros rebeldes, traicionó su libertad de cabello largo, traicionó su mundo trashumante. _Carpe Diem_, vivir al día, comerlo todo, respirarlo todo, abrazarlo todo, amarlo todo. Ella, el muro de sus miedos y más allá vivir.

Se fue hacia su cuarto, se quito la ropa y allí desnuda se dejo tocar por el recuerdo de Edward Cullen, para ella, sólo para ella.

/::/

Todos se habían ido al apartamento de Edward, desde allí esperarían las noticias de la brigada de rescate, habían tenido que darle somníferos a Esme que peleó hasta el último momento para no recibir nada, pero sus hijos la convencieron. Cientos de periodista y fotógrafos estaban apostados a las afueras del lujoso edificio, esperando la confirmación de su muerte como animales carroñeros.

El día transcurrió entre brumas y tempestades, la brigada de socorro no había encontrado nada aún y Carlisle y su hijo Emmet estaban ya organizando su viaje para irse a buscar personalmente a Edward, entonces del ascensor privado…él, Alice pegó un grito que dejó sordos a todo el mundo, corrieron y allí estaba de pie como un fantasma venido del más allá.

-Ya estoy aquí.

Todos se abalanzaron a él con gritos de júbilo. Emmet lo abrazó hasta que él emitió un gemido de leve dolor, Alice se colgó de su cuello y le daba besos como una chiquilla loca, Jasper le dio la mano.

-Eres duro de matar- también lo abrazó.

Rosalie se le quedo mirando.

-Me alegro que este bien, en serio- su voz se quebró, pero como siempre ella se quedó al margen.

Pero era el padre quien temblaba, había atravesado el purgatorio en eso dos días, había luchado contra todos por su hijo, creyó que no lo volvería a ver y allí estaba sucio, con una barba de dos días pero vivo, algo se quebró el interior del hombre, no importaba que hacía trece años no se dejara tocar por él, no le importaba si Edward lo apartaba, se fue hacia su muchacho y lo abrazó porque su cordura dependía de ello.

-Jamás vuelvas a meterme un susto como este hijo, casi me muero.

Esme apareció, creía que soñaba e hizo un quejido lastimero.

-¿Estoy soñando? ¿No es así?

Edward se deshizo del abrazo de su padre y caminó diez pasos hacia ella.

-No mamí estoy aquí.

Lo tocó, tocó su rostro como para reconocerlo, cada pequeña parte de la cara de su niño estaba allí, perfecta, llevó las manos a su cabello rebelde y lo jaló con cariño, llevó su nariz a su pecho, olía a sudor y a tierra, tocó sus manos hermosas que temblaban un poco y entonces ella comenzó a reír.

-Mi bebé esta bien y está aquí -lo abrazó de la cintura- y es aquí donde se va a quedar con su mamá.

Segundos que parecieron horas, todos respiraron tranquilos mientras que Esme se aferraba a su hijo para no dejarlo ir.

-¿Qué demonios ocurrió Edward? Todos estábamos como locos aquí.

Sin apartarse de su mamá Edward comenzó a decir:

-El maldito avión estaba mal desde que salimos, y no me informaron, a la mitad del viaje la falla se hizo evidente y el piloto decidió aterrizar en una pista fantasma de la fuerza naval de los años cincuenta, yo estaba que echaba chispas, la pobre Ángela estaba aterrada, todos en medio de la nada, el teléfono de Ángela no tenía señal y el mío se descargó. Nos quedamos allí más de dos horas y Jonathan decidió volver a levantar vuelo, pero yo decidí que era mejor esperar, el avión estaba muy mal, pero los dos hombres no quisieron esperar y emprendieron vuelo bajo las amenazas de que el aparato estaba mal. Ángela y yo nos quedamos toda la noche en el bosque, hacía un frío terrible y al otro día comenzamos a caminar para encontrar una carretera, caminamos casi cinco horas y finalmente una pareja de ancianos nos recogió y nos llevaron hacia la frontera, no tenía un centavo en efectivo ¡malditas tarjetas de crédito! Pero ellos fueron muy amables.

- ¡Diablos Edward! ¿No podías haber hecho una llamada? –chilló Alice.

- No lo considere necesario.

- Como siempre tan considerado Edward- la voz de Rosalie emitía su tono de ironía.

- Lo siento.

- En un banco en la frontera, saque dinero y contraté un auto que nos trajo hasta acá.

- Y ¿no te diste cuenta de la locura mediática?

- No paramos hasta llegar aquí, fue en las afueras del edificio donde vi toda la locura, entre por la puerta de servicio.

- ¿Es decir que aun no se sabe que estás vivo?

- No.

- Hay que decirles.

- Basta ya- dijo Esme- él esta cansado, tiene hambre.

- Y necesita un baño- Emmet dijo con burla, mientras hacia un gesto de sucio.

- El avión si se estrelló hijo.

- Lo sé, es increíble que estos dos hombres hayan hecho semejante tontería.

- Todos creímos que estabas muerto, la empresa ha estado parada en casi dos días, la gente estaba muy triste.

- ¿Todos? – a su mente vino la imagen más persistente en aquellos dos días agotadoras Isabella Swan _seguramente estaba más triste por su amiga que por mi._

Carlisle sabía hacia donde se dirigía la pregunta, decidió callar, la chica tan sólo había demostrado una leve empatía, pero nada más.

-Daremos una conferencia de prensa, dentro de dos horas, yo lo haré por ti hijo, báñate, come algo y duerme, tus hermanos y yo nos encargaremos de todo.

Se arrastró hacia el baño, cada músculo de su cuerpo le dolía como un demonio, no se rasuró, no tenía fuerzas para nada más, su madre le preparó pasta y luego como niño pequeño lo llevó a la cama, donde le beso la frente e inmediatamente cayó en un sueño profundo.

-Carga su celular Alice mañana será un día tremendo, Emmet llama a Billy y dile que quiero varios periodista en el lobby del edificio, tú y yo daremos la primicia y después todos nos iremos a descansar.

- No yo me quedo con él.

- Esme mi amor, déjalo descansar, fue toda una odisea lo que pasó, hay que llamar a Ángela para ver como está y prepararla para la avalancha de periodista que van a llegar a preguntarle cosas.

Ese era Carlisle Cullen un general dando ordenes para calmar la tormenta.

/::/

Había dormido poco, se levantaba en medio del sopor, abría los ojos y sólo veía la oscuridad de su apartamento, Darcy maullaba y ronroneaba a su alrededor _Dios no quiero despertar, haz que el dolor se vaya, sácame de esta pesadilla, devuelve el tiempo, has que yo me vaya en el avión con él, te lo suplico._

El repicar del teléfono fijo era incesante, no se quería parar de la cama, pero éste no dejaba de sonar, una y otra vez. Hasta que casi a la hora dio la orden a sus piernas y llegó hasta el maldito aparato. Era Peter, _Peter por el amor de Dios _iba a desconectarlo pero pensó que era una desconsiderada, él se preocupaba por ella, él era su amigo.

-Peter por favor.

-¡Bella! Ya viste la televisión.

-No, no quiero ver nada.

-Prende el maldito televisor En CNN, en todos los noticieros, ¡Prende el maldito televisor!

- ¿Ya los encontraron?- su voz era un susurro.

- Bella mi amor está vivo.

Un fuego sofocante la recorrió desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza, su corazón corría una maratón, algo tremendo amenazaba con partirla en dos, corrió como loca hacia su televisor y lo prendió.

"Mi hijo Edward y su secretaria están bien, gracias a Dios, toda la familia esta feliz y la familia de ella también, fue una odisea que mañana contaremos, lastimosamente los dos pilotos del avión han fallecido como consecuencia de una mala decisión…no, mi hijo no dará ninguna conferencia, está agotado y sólo quiere descansar, todo lo pertinente lo diré yo y las autoridades correspondientes…gracias por su preocupación…."

Bella sólo había escuchado lo único que le interesaba, el resto eran murmullos, estaba mareada, la pesadilla había terminado, pero el dolor persistía en su cuerpo, debía vomitar y fue al baño y así lo hizo, era como dejar salir una piedra enorme que le apretaba el pecho.

_Está vivo, gracias Dios, gracias Dios, eres bueno conmigo, no me importa si no me habla, no me importa si me odia, no me importa lo que sea, no me importa…esta vivo, ambos están vivos, Ángela gracias señor y …él, sólo por verlo un día más lo demás no importa._

De pronto su hermanastra y su madre empezaron a susurrar, al principio de manera queda _Carpe Diem, Carpe Diem, Carpe Diem _luego fueron aumentando las voces _Carpe Diem. Carpe Diem, Carpe Diem, _para después empezar a gritar _¡Carpe Diem! ¡Carpe Diem! ¡Carpe Diem!_

-Diablos ya las escuché.

Se fue como loca a su maletín y allí saco el Blackberry, temblaba y de manera casi frenética oprimió la tecla de llamada.

Aún caminaba por la carretera, tenía hambre y sueño, sus pies le dolían, sólo quería llegar a casa, ver a su familia y verla a ella…un largo, largo camino. Un sonido llegaba desde lejos, se despertó ¿Qué diablos? Era su celular, eran las once de la noche, parpadeó con fuerza, de pronto el sonido cesó y volvió su cabeza de nuevo a la almohada.

_Contesta, contesta, contesta, sólo quiero escuchar tú voz, contesta, contesta, contesta._

Debía ser su mamá o Alice, siempre eran así cuando algo les abrumaba, levantó de mala gana uno de sus brazos para llegar a la mesa de noche que estaba cerca de su cama, aún estaba medio dormido:

_SECRETARIA PERSONAL ¡LLAMANDO_! Como un rayo se paró de la cama.

_¿Me esta llamando?_

_¿Me está llamando? Diablos, mierda, mierda…nena ¿me estás llamando?_

- Swan?

Su voz hermosa contestando.

Su voz perfecta tras el teléfono.

Ángeles.

Música.

Belleza.

Sensualidad.

¡Vida! Tras ese teléfono.

Era como si Dios le hubiese contestado, tanto miedo por creer que aún estaba en un sueño terrible donde iba a despertar y encontrarse en medio de un funeral y ¡Allí! La voz de él…no pudo contestar, tan sólo un quejido emitió, un quejido profundo, el puño de hierro que apretaba su corazón la soltó.

-Edward…- suspiró con fuerza y colgó.

La voz de ella lo había tocado desde la distancia…era el llamado de las sirenas.

_¿Qué diablos fue eso?_

_¿Qué diablos fue eso?_

_Bella ¿me extrañabas? ¿Pensabas que estaba muerto?_

_¿Estabas de luto por mí?_

Prendió la luz, fue hacia su armario, se puso lo primero que vio, su chaqueta, una bufanda, agarró las llaves de su Volvo, y salió como loco.

Ya no estaba cansado.

Corría hacia ella.

Su voz lo había dicho todo.

Su suspiro que lo acarició por todas partes.

Corría, corría hacia la esperanza, corría hacia la luz, corría hacía su boca, corría a sus brazos.

Golpes, golpes en su puerta, golpes….

Temblaba.

Temblaba como una hojita.

Ese algo en su vientre estaba en su garganta.

Golpes…

Los pasos a la puerta se hicieron eternos…

Allí, parado en su puerta, hermoso, con su cabello revuelto, con sus ojos mirándola de una manera oscura, estaba él.

Tres días, tres días conteniéndose, tres días tragando sal, tres días muerta y de pronto el mar estaba en sus ojos.

-Baby- y empezó a llorar como una loca- ¡Dios! Yo…Yo...

Corrió hacia ella y la levantó, como niña pequeña lo abrazó como hiedra. La llevó hacia el pequeño sofá, pero ella seguía pegada a él y empezó a besarlo de manera furiosa, le besaba el cabello, la cara, los ojos, su mandíbula.

-Estás aquí, estás aquí, estás aquí…tócame, bésame…me muero.

- Nena, estoy aquí, finalmente- y arremetió con un beso largo, suave, mojado, lento, lento, sabía a melocotones, a café recién hecho, a azúcar moreno, sabía a Bella Swan.

Sus lenguas se encontraban, serpenteaban, la respiración de uno alimentaba el otro, las lágrimas de ella caían silenciosamente, pero el beso continuaba como una danza oscura, pesada, erótica, para después volverse demente, ansiosa y frenética. Él se retiro de esa boca, sintió un dolor, esa boca era la vida.

-No, no, no te vayas baby, vuelve, vuelve.

Pero él hizo lo que había hecho en Brasil, sus dedos en su boca, Bella entendió, cerro sus labios y empezó a sorber profusamente.

-Eres tan hermosa, sabes a gloria…Cristo…te necesito tanto, tanto- saco sus dedos y volvió de nuevo al baile de sus lenguas, tarareaba, con una de sus manos empezó a tocar su cuello y siguió el recorrido por sus hombros mientras que el beso se hacía más profundo, bajó lentamente por su pecho y pidió permiso para tocar.

- Si, si, por favor…Mmm.

Tocó suavemente, su seno estaba erecto, el lo sentía tras la camisa, apretó el pezón y ella gimió como gatito.

-Sonido maravilloso.

Bajo su mano y la metió bajo la camisa.

-Eres tan suave nena- besó su cuello, la pequeña cavidad de la garganta, sacó su lengua y jugueteó allí un rato, beso sus pechos con reverencia, bajo más y beso el valle de sus senos.

-Hueles a gloria.

-No te detengas, no te detengas…estoy muriéndome aquí ángel- ella vibraba como una guitarra, agarró su cabello y lo acariciaba, mientras que lo alentaba a continuar- mi cuerpo te necesita, yo…yo…

Levantó su camisa y besó su vientre, su barba la rozaba, provocando mil sensaciones; encontró su ombligo y respiró sobre él, su aliento era caliente y prometedor.

-Este será uno de mis lugares favoritos- Edward le dio una sonrisa torcida- todo tu cuerpo será mi lugar favorito…toooodo.

- Y el tuyo…el tuyo…pero ella no terminó cuando sintió besos picoteados que la recorrían desde su ingle hasta su sexo, de pronto se quedó allí y aspiró con fuerza _hueles ¡diablos! Aquí voy a vivir el resto de mi puta vida, en ella ¿he muerto y estoy en el cielo? _Ella se quedó mirándolo _Dios ¿puede ser esto más erótico? El mirando mi sexo como si fuera un altar, no puedo ni pensar que será de mí cuando… ¡Jesús! _los ojos de él eran oscuros y malvados, volvió a aspirar.

-Mmmm me vuelvo loco de pensar en tú sabor.

-Yo sólo quiero el tuyo en mi boca.

Un gruñido salvaje escucha de él y como tigre al ataque vuelve a su boca. En medio de aquel beso ella abre los ojos _es tan hermoso, y me besa a mi, sólo a mi, en este momento el es mío, sólo mío _con sus dos manos toca su cabeza, sus ojos se encuentran y el beso sexual se vuelve tierno y casto. El beso cesa y sólo quedan las miradas.

- Perdóname.

- No, no, no, nena, shiiis…necesitamos hablar.

- No yo no quiero hablar, sólo quiero tu boca- ella se lanzó sobre él y lo beso de manera delirante, pero Edward la apartó.

- Oh nena estoy tan duro como una roca, quiero estar encima de ti, tu encima de mi, cabalgando en ti y dentro de ti…pero, pero tenemos que hablar- pero ella no hizo caso y continuó el beso, le mordió la punta de la lengua y él gimió, estaba en pleno vértigo…estaba a punto de caer, el animal rugía _no, no, no, demonios Cullen escúchate, quieres tirarla hasta que el puto sol explote, pero no, no, sé un caballero, por primera vez se un caballero, pero mierda esa lengua me va a matar, mi corazón está punto de detenerse y mi polla se incendia...Detente, detente._

- ¡Swan!- grito él divertido.

- ¡Señor!- contestó ella incitadora.

- Ese señor tuyo me excita como un demonio pero quiero hablar.

- Yo no…yo no, moriste, moriste, estabas ardiendo en un avión, tu cara, tus manos, tú cuerpo…no quiero hablar, no quiero hablar-y sin poder evitarlo empezó a llorar.

- ¿Ves? Nena vamos a hablar, mañana todo cambiará entre nosotros…todo

- Todo cambiará mañana.

- Si Swan, bonito cisne…todo cambiará mañana.

_**¿Ven chicas? No soy tan mala….**_

_**AMENME O DEJENME….dejar comentarios es casi tan bueno como sentir la boca de Edward sobre…Mmm**_


	15. Chapter 15 seducción

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a la señora Meyer.**_

_**A todos las miles de lectoras que me leen son todas muy amables.**_

_**Mi misión al crear esta historia era divertirme, y lo estoy haciendo, pero también crear algo de buen gusto que pudiera igualar a ciertos escritores de fanfiction que son fantásticos. También fue un reto personal, y hasta cierto punto un reto para los lectores (no quiero sonar arrogante) quienes al leer una historia un poco complicada en la psicología de los personajes podía llegar un poco más allá de las geografías comunes que este tipo de historias ofrecen. Yo ofrezco el reto a los lectores que al dejar comentarios están comprometidos con la historia y con su calidad. Sachita1212 se compromete a darles una lectura entretenida y si alguna vez falló ustedes serán los primeros en saberlo.**_

**EL LÍMITE DEL CAOS.**

**SEDUCCIÓN**

El aliento masculino en su cara la tenía embriagada. Estaba frente a ella y le decía que quería hablar, que mañana todo cambiaría. Por supuesto que todo cambiaría; desde el mismo momento en que él entró a su casa, ella ya había aceptado que no había camino de retorno _ sería de Edward Cullen _no importaba quien era, no importaba que era él, ella ya lo había decidido.

Bella estaba sentada a horcadas encima de él y lo miraba de manera juguetona, cada vez que él iba a abrir la boca, ella simplemente se la tapaba con un besito.

-Bella, deja de hacer eso, me vuelves loco…hablar – beso – Mmm – hablar - un beso más profundo ¡Diablos! Siempre tienes que llevarme la contraría mujer.

- ¿Te acuerdas de nuestro beso en las Vegas?

_Nena aún estoy excitado con eso._

-¿Qué beso? Yo no me acuerdo - le dio su mirada oscura y traviesa.

- Yo te besaba como una loca - Bella se removió sensualmente - mordí tu boca y hacías algo con tus manos que yo…- ella suspiró frente a él y sacó su lengua para recorrerle la suya.

- ¿Qué quieres Swan? - la agarró de sus caderas y la levantó con fuerza para recostarla sobre el sofá - yo deseo hacerte cosas sucias y pervertidas nena - le mordió el labio inferior.

- Descríbelas para mi, cada una, cada una…señor.

- Nena no hay palabras.

-Inventa nuevas, chico súper listo.

Rugió salvaje, necesitaba marcarla. Se lanzó a su cuello y la mordió lentamente, Bella grito de placer, no sabía que hacer con sus manos, sólo atinó agarrarlo de sus nalgas y apretarlo duro.

-Baby eres tan bello, tú olor me enloquece, tu boca me tiene al borde y tus manos, tus manos en esos guantes...yo…

- Y no sabes las maravillas que se hacer con ellas.

Rieron de manera lujuriosa

_¿Yo estoy haciendo esto? Hablo como si me hubiese acostado con cientos._

Edward la besaba _ me volverá loco, en este momento quiero tomarla en la pared y quedarme en ella hasta que todo me duela o hasta que me muera…pero no, no…tú serás mía Swan…pero.._

Se paró como un rayo, tenía una erección de dimensiones monstruosas, pero se tapó con la chaqueta y se alejó varios metros.

-No, no, no, he esperado meses…meses….

Ella batió las pestañas y mordió su boca.

-No hagas eso…que no respondo ¡por favor! ¡Por favor! Nena, soy un animal, pero hoy no, hoy no.

Bella hizo un gesto de rendición, levanto sus manos y le guiño un ojo.

-Lo que diga el patrón - se paró del sofá y empezó a perseguirlo con pasos lentos.

Se alejaba de ella _Control Cullen, un segundo y la violas en esa mesa._

-Yo, yo soy difícil Bella.

- ¿No? ¿En serio? no me había dado cuenta.

- Mi amor detente.

_¿Mi amor? ¿Mi amor? _Ella se paró en seco, toda la maldita poesía que había leído en su vida no se comparaba a eso, estaba asustada.

-Yo soy todo lo que me dijiste aquel día, y soy peor, mucho peor…no conoces sino la superficie Bella.

Ella lo había juzgado…no quería sus explicaciones.

-No digas nada.

- Hay cosas oscuras que no llegaras a entender, mi vida es una mierda absoluta, yo, yo he jodido con la mitad de mujeres de esta ciudad.

- No quiero escuchar.

- He lastimado a muchas personas y lo seguiré haciendo es mi naturaleza Bella, estoy furioso y demente.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué salga corriendo frente a tú oscuridad?

- No, yo no te lo permitiría, te alcanzaría y te amarraría.

- ¿Entonces?

- Quiero que sepas que el camino conmigo…será.

- Oscuro, terrible.

- Te querré poseer.

- Lo se.

- Te voy a dominar.

- Lo se.

- Hasta tus huesos serán míos.

- Yo te aseguró que me rebelaré.

- Eso me excita más.

- Yo te juzgue terriblemente, no se como fue tú pasado, pero el mío no es tan claro.

-Ese el problema nena, yo quiero hasta poseer tú pasado, mientras que el mío será mi vergüenza, el tuyo será mi obsesión. Yo te quiero toda para mi, tú me provocas hasta la demencia, tú rebeldía me enerva…no quiero que nada te toque, no quiero que nadie pronuncie tú nombre, sólo yo Swan…el mundo allá afuera está loco pero yo soy peor, todo lo que me rodea te va a separar de mi, mi familia, mi apellido, mi dinero, mi pasado…adoro tú casa, pero de puertas hacia fuera, todo, todo me persigue…quiero que seas mía, no quiero que nadie te toque. Mañana habrá una conferencia de prensa, vas a ver a todos preguntando.

- No me importa.

-Todos señalándome, la mayoría de ellos me detestan.

- No me importa.

- ¡Pero a mi si! Todos ellos se tiraran sobre ti como barracudas, no quedaran contentos hasta que te dejen tirada en la calle y desmembrada como un pajarillo.

Bella sabía lo que él quería decir, lo sabía muy bien ¿Quién era ella? Su secretaria, un oscuro personaje en una historia llena de clichés estúpidos, ella no tenía las armas para defenderse, no tenía las ganas. Ella era una simple niña que se había atrevido a mirar el sol de frente.

-Sólo seremos tú y yo.

- Odio eso, odio mi vida…quisiera ser…alguien normal, conocerte en la universidad, salir a tomar algo contigo, caminar contigo…pero no puedo. Las putas sombras que me rodean…yo…quiero…

- No te preocupes Edward…sólo seremos nosotros, si quieres renunció al trabajo y...

- ¡No! No me quites eso, la maldita oficina tiene vida cuando estas ahí, de resto es un espacio muerto.

Ella lloraba, lo hacía por él, lo hacía por ella.

-¿Me odias? Suena todo tan vulgar - su hermoso rostro ensombrecido.

- No, así son las cosas.

Ambos se miraron largo rato la lujuria del primer momento había sido ensombrecida por la realidad terrible que se albergaba de puertas hacia fuera. Bella lo miró de manera triste.

-Estoy tan cansada Edward, ya no quiero luchar contra ti. Todo lo que tú representas es tú equipaje…veré hasta que punto mi espíritu salvaje aguanta todo.

- Si me dejas muero.

_Dios, no, no, no, esas malditas palabras dichas de nuevo, estoy en el mismo punto, en el mismo punto…él me quiere dominar, yo lo amo más que nada, pero estoy en el mismo punto…él me va a matar._

-Yo…Edward, quiero que sepas que habrá algo de mi que no podrás controlar…no me importa el secreto, no me importa…lo acepto…pero habrá algo de mi que no podrás controlar y si no aceptas eso…ambos nos destruiremos.

- Yo necesito el control.

- Yo necesito mi libertad.

- Pero ambos sabemos que hay algo tremendo entre tú y yo, somos como dos universos que chocan de manera irremediable.

- Lo somos.

Edward se fue hacía ella y la beso con desesperación, la besaba por todo el tiempo que la había esperado, la besaba con la fuerza de sus celos, de su locura, de su deseo, metía su lengua en ella y Bella le contestaba con igual furia. Para ella ese beso sellaba su futuro, con ese beso ella se comprometía a él, comprometía su cuerpo, su tiempo, sus pensamientos, pero ¿su alma? Lo beso con miedo, lo mordió con fuerza, hasta que al final la falta de aire y el agotamiento físico los dejó mirándose a la cara.

- ¿Estas cansada?

- Un poco y ¿tú?

- Si.

Se paró y fue hacia la puerta.

-¿Nos vemos mañana? - no sabía porque Bella presentía que ese siempre sería el tono de sus despedidas. Él preguntaba con el terror que ella dijera que no.

- Nos vemos mañana.

Se quedó sentada viendo como él abría la puerta y se iba. Pero a los diez segundos, él tocó y Bella lo vio de nuevo allí con su sonrisa perfecta y maliciosa _mi amor bipolar._

Bella saltó sobre él y de nuevo el beso orgiástico y demente en pleno pasillo. Él se separó con desgana y volvió a sonreír.

-Nena, yo quiero comportarme contigo como un caballero, de verdad, quiero decirte cosas lindas pero - su mirada vago por todo su cuerpo con hambre, un ronroneo gatuno escuchó ella en su oído. Él hizo un movimiento casi copulatorio con ella envolviendo su cintura, la puso contra la pared, Bella se sonrojó y abrió sus ojos y le correspondió con la misma mirada de hambre - pero tú me provocas cosas…yo, yo quiero cogerte duro y fuerte, hacerte correr con mis dedos y mi boca, quiero enterrar mi polla y hacer que digas mi nombre hasta que no puedas pronunciar una palabra ¿Ves? Soy…un pervertido

_Sí con sólo esas palabras me tiene a punto… _su ninfa ya estaba pensando en el tamaño del látigo y la hermanastra estaba pensando seriamente en cambiar su aburrida lencería.

-Pervertido me gusta a mi _¿lo dije? ¿Lo dije? Aguanta Egipto el Nilo destruye todo._

- Mejor me voy, hoy no estoy en mi mejor momento, maldito avión.

- Te trajo hasta mí.

- Swan, Swan….mmmm - La bajo de su cuerpo y la beso en la frente – adiós - dijo de manera arrogante- mañana veremos.

Ella entendió el juego, empezaba la lucha.

-Quizás mañana no quiero que me beses…señor.

Edward rugió

-Suplicaras.

-¿Hasta que estés satisfecho? - se mordió la boca.

Se alejó y la señaló divertido.

-Diablo, eres un diablo.

Se montó en su auto, no sonreía, no estaba feliz, estaba asustado hasta los malditos huesos, voces de todas partes venían y le gritaban:

_No la mereces._

_No la mereces._

_No la mereces._

La voz de alguien conocido le grito en su oído: Jessica:

_Idiota, idiota…ni siquiera te dijo que te amaba. _

_No lo hizo, no lo dijo, ni yo se lo dije a ella…la amo y tengo miedo, la adoro y me asusta, la deseo y me aterra este deseo…no, no me dijo que me ama…no lo hizo…no te ama Cullen…pero no me importa, la obligaré, todos los días de su vida la obligaré…Dios no la merezco…no la merezco…ahora que puede ser mía es peor, ella me hundirá en un infierno de celos y de posesión…yo iré al infierno…iré al puto infierno feliz…pelearé con el maldito mundo para que nadie la toque…soy un idiota, un inmaduro…me portó como un animal…la vida me da esto, un día, una noche…la vida me da esto y si me lo quita…yo Edward Anthony Cullen lo destruiré…si pero ella no me dijo que me amaba…Dios…tengo celos hasta de su silencio._

Bella se miraba al espejo, tenía el pelo revuelto, grandes ojeras de las noches de desvelo y su boca estaba hinchada por los besos lascivos que aquel hombre le había dado, lo sentía en todo su cuerpo, su piel estaba sensible, excitada y aturdida …_Yo Isabella Swan seré la amante de Edward Cullen, yo seré su amante, seré su amante…no pienses Bella, Carpe diem, lo tendrás, lo tendrás hasta que su excitación por mi se calme…Yo soy su presa, él intenta cazarme…yo soy su presa… _se miró el cuello y ahí estaba el chupentón sexual que él le había dejado …_seré su propiedad…y no me importa, su piel quemada, sus bellas manos quemadas, su cabello ardiendo en un avión, su cuerpo perdido en la frontera…su boca pagana, sus besos dementes…yo soy…la hermanastra a la cual la malvada bruja le ha dado una oportunidad para vengarse de la estúpida princesa…_

La palabra amor venía a su cabeza…no importa, lo haría por Jane Austen y por ese Darcy creado en su cabeza, Jane, Jane, niña buena y victoriana, solterona perpetua. Lo haría por Emily y su Heatcliff, por la obsesión con hombres oscuros y malditos que se esconden en los bosques de Inglaterra, ella viendo a un hombre salvaje sacar a su amada de su tumba. Lo haría por Charlote y su Rochester de Jane Eyre, por la niña fea criada en un orfanato, por la niña que nadie quería, por la niña capaz de rebelarse frente a aquel hombre venido en la oscuridad de la noche con su endemoniado caballo negro, ella que se atrevió a desafiarlo y amarlo_… ¿amor? ¿Cómo me cubro? ¿Cómo me rebelo? ¿Amor? Le daré mi cuerpo, mi sexo, le daré mi coño dispuesto, palabras profanas…me desharé de mi lindo lenguaje de libros y le diré, le diré…demonios soy tan estúpida…no yo aprenderé…yo, yo, ¡si! Seré la amante de Edward Cullen…después, al igual que todas sus mujeres, alucinaré, me enloqueceré y algún día en que la melancolía por su presencia endemoniada, yo le contaré a alguien, en un lugar cualquiera, que yo, yo fui su amante._

A los quince minutos su celular timbró, era él, contestó inmediatamente.

- Hola.

-Hola.

- ¿Estás en cama?

-Aja…

-Mmm ¿Soñarás conmigo esta noche?

Una sonrisa picara se dibujo en la cara de ella.

-No se…quizás.

Bella no supo que esa respuesta ensombreció la cara de él.

-Eres malvada, Swan.

- A veces lo soy señor - En ese momento Darcy saltó sobre su cama de manera juguetona y se aprestó a morderle dulcemente los dedos de los pies, Bella grito divertida.

- ¡Hey!

- ¿Con quien estás allí? - el tono era amenazante.

- Tengo todo un macho en mi cama.

Gruñó tras el teléfono.

-Es mi gato Edward.

- No tengo sentido del humor Swan.

- Tendrás que competir con el, es celoso y me tiene bajo su poder.

- Maldito…pelearé si es necesario.

- Perderás.

- Será un duelo a muerte…me comportaré cual caballero andante.

- Edward príncipe azul Cullen, yo merezco la lucha.

- Mereces el mundo nena.

_Él es el maestro Bella._

Darcy la mordió durísimo, era como si presintiera que en ese momento él no era el protagonista en la cama de su dueña.

-Darcy ¡no me muerdas!

- Maldito suertudo.

- Sólo reclama su territorio.

- Ahgg, dile que pierde el tiempo, ese territorio es mío.

Por unos segundos ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-Sólo tuyo Edward.

- ¿De verdad es mío Bella?

- Total, completa e irrevocablemente tuyo.

- No me mientas Swan, no lo soportaría, puedo soportarlo todo, pero no me mientas.

_Todo el mundo miente, eso me lo dijiste en las Vegas, él juega en un mundo donde todos tienen sus cartas marcadas._

-¿Me mentirías tú?

- Lo haría para protegerte.

- ¿Para protegerme de quien?

- De mí.

Esa noche ambos soñaron, ella se soñó parada frente al gran bosque oscuro de su pueblo, mientras se aprestaba a adentrarse en el, y Edward soñó con música, música que llegaba desde una parte muy lejana y que él desconocía.

/::/

A la mañana siguiente, Carlisle le informó a su hijo que cientos de periodista lo esperarían en el primer piso del rascacielos.

- ¿Es necesario?

- Lo es, todos están como locos, eres tú el que los tiene que apaciguar, además la pobre Ángela está muy aturdida, ella sólo contestará unas cuantas preguntas…hijo ya encontraron el avión, dicen los organismos de socorro que los dos cuerpos son irreconocibles… ¡Que Dios me perdone Edward! Pero di gracias que no fuiste tú o la chica, está familia se hubiera desmoronado.

- No se hubiera desmoronado, quizás hasta hubieses descansado de mí.

- No digas eso, si fueras padre sabrías lo que es perder un hijo.

Edward sonrió con amargura.

-Yo sé que es perder un hijo.

-Perdóname fue un comentario insensato.

_Como siempre padre creyendo que tus dolores son más grandes que los míos._

-Nos vemos en la compañía.

Esa mañana Isabella Swan, se levantó con el cuerpo adolorido, toda la tensión acumulada en los últimos días se le había descargado en todos sus músculos. Se paró frente al espejo y por primera vez miro su ropa de oficina, quería ir bonita, pero lo pensó dos veces, de un momento a otro cambiar su aspecto sería contraproducente para todos, sería el primer indicio que algo pasaba, siempre que una mujer está enamorada se le nota en su forma de vestir, además sería más contraproducente para ella ¿Cómo se comportaría con su cabello suelto y sus zapatos de ochocientos dólares?, además se disponía para ser un secreto, entre más bajo fuera su perfil, mejor para ella y mejor para él.

Llegó y no estaba preparada para la cantidad de gente que había en el primer piso; periodistas, y casi todo el personal estaba allí. La pobre Ángela contestaba preguntas en medio del aturdimiento, ya se le había instruido que sólo dijera lo necesario, sin entrar en muchos detalles. A los diez minutos los jefes de prensa y publicidad de la compañía la sacaron de allí, fue en ese momento cuando todo se puso peor.

La familia Cullen o al menos los hombres de dicha familia aparecieron, todos aplaudieron, Emmet enorme con una camisa ajustada y sin chaqueta, sonreía de manera dulce y juguetona con todos, sus dos hermosos hoyuelos parecían acentuarse más, no paraba de reír _esta feliz porque su hermano está bien, me hubiese gustado tener un hermano_ el patriarca como el sol, tranquilo y locuaz hablaba con varios de los empleados y detrás de él, el señor de la torre, como siempre vestido impecablemente, con sus lentes oscuros y sus guantes. No se había rasurado y eso le daba un aire de alguien venido de las estepas. Tenía una expresión hosca y molesta _Oh vamos baby sonríe, no es tan malo_ Bella tuvo la extraña sensación de que aunque todos estaban felices porque Edward estaba vivo, lo estaban más por su padre a quienes todos adoraban _no lo quieren, le temen._

Edward la vio llegar, hacía casi una hora la esperaba, la siguió con la mirada escondida en sus lentes oscuros. Su rostro era de piedra _cualquier movimiento en falso, cualquiera y ella será la comida de las pirañas _Estaba desesperado por tocarla. Ella caminaba hacia los ascensores, agarró su Blackberry por detrás de su hermano Emmet, le mandó un mensaje

_**Estas hermosa hoy. No, no subas todavía, espérame.**_

Vio el mensaje y sonrió, se introdujo en la multitud. Edward se paró frente al micrófono, no se quitó las gafas y fue cuando la locura comenzó. Todos los periodistas preguntaban a la vez, sólo Bella y su familia sabía lo molesto que estaba.

_Mi pobre gigante enojado._

-No pregunten a la vez, sólo puedo contestar una pregunta por periodista, si siguen así daré por terminada la conferencia, ¡Cooper! Coordina las preguntas.

Todos callaron frente a la voz de mando, Carlisle, Emmet y Bella sonreían por lo bajo.

_Hubiese sido un magnifico general romano ¡caray! Que mandón es…adorable._

Durante casi media hora lo acosaron con preguntas, casi siempre contestaba con monosílabos.

_¿Tuvo miedo?_

_No._

_¿Qué pasó por su mente cuando estaba solo en plena carretera?_

_No estaba solo, mi secretaría me acompañaba, sólo pensaba en salir de allí._

_¿Cómo fueron las noches?_

_Frías._

_¿Pensaba en su familia?_

_Si._

_¿Estuvo conciente en las consecuencias de su desaparición?_

_Sólo pensaba en sobrevivir con Ángela._

_¿Cómo fue su relación con su secretaría?_

_¿A que se refiere?_

_Si, es decir usted tiene fama de ser algo alejado de sus empleados, esa es una situación límite para cualquiera._

_Ella es una chica valiente, lo único que pensábamos ambos era salir de allí y volver a ver a la gente de amamos._

Esa fue la pregunta que detonó las preguntas personales. Edward se irguió con furia, se quito sus lentes y se llevó una de sus manos al puente de la nariz.

_Oh, oh, mala jugada chicos van a ver el ogro en pleno._

-Señores esta conferencia es para aclarar las causas de tan trágico accidente, mi vida personal no es el tema aquí.

- Pero usted debe tener en cuenta señor Cullen que su vida es de atención pública, tenemos derecho a preguntar.

Sonrió de manera cínica.

-Por supuesto que tienen derecho a preguntar, pero yo tengo el derecho a no contestar.

Todos los periodistas se levantaron en una sola voz.

Hizo ese gesto digno de un rey. Levantó su mano y los acalló a todos.

- La conferencia ha terminado, mañana las autoridades darán un informe preliminar y desde mis oficinas se emitirá un comunicado gracias señores.

Todos estaban furiosos, por primera vez Bella supo a lo que él se enfrentaba cada día, todos tratando de hurgar en su vida tan sólo para hacer un estúpido show de él.

-Idiota se cree el dueño del mundo, hubiera sido más divertido si hubiese muerto, eso si sería una noticia - dijo un periodista que se encontraba a su lado.

Bella se puso furiosa, camino hacia el tipo y chocó con él con la fuerza de sus cincuenta y cinco kilos, le tumbó la cámara.

- ¡Oiga señora! Fíjese por donde camina.

- Lo siento - lo dijo en tono de furia.

Carlisle hizo esperar a todos sus empleados, mientras que los periodistas desalojaban el lugar.

-Sólo quiero decir, que mi familia y yo estamos muy agradecidos por su preocupación por todo lo ocurrido en estos días, se que en los corazones y en las oraciones de todos estaba mi hijo y Ángela, siempre es un honor trabajar con ustedes, muchas gracias.

Todos aplaudieron, en ese momento fue la única vez en que Edward sonrió de manera tímida y agradecida.

-Gracias…yo...

_Le abruma que le demuestren cariño, eres un caso digno de un psicólogo._

-Bueno a trabajar.

Bella se escondió en las columnas mientras veía como hablaba con su padre y su hermano.

-Esme te espera a almorzar hoy.

-Pero Carlisle hay mucho que hacer hoy.

-Edward no le vas a decir no a tú madre, no durmió anoche de lo feliz que estaba.

-Si Eddie mamí estaba clueca, su pollito regreso a casa- le revolcó el cabello- ¡aféitate! Pareces un loco.

De manera juguetona Edward le sacó la lengua a su hermano.

-Inmaduro.

-Enano.

El padre sonrió, así jugaban cuando eran niños _ojala fuese así siempre._

Se despidió de ambos, Emmet corrió hacía los ascensores, mientras que el padre se marchaba a su casa.

Bella salió de su escondite y caminó hacia él con una sonrisa juguetona, mientras que se mordía la boca de una manera provocadora. Pasó por su lado y no dijo nada, se fue hacia uno de los ascensores, no hacía el privado, Edward le hizo un gesto de que volviera hacía el elevador de presidencia, pero ella no lo hizo.

Ya casi todos habían marchado hacía sus lugares de trabajo, sólo cinco personas esperaban. Se abrieron las puertas del elevador y él fue el primero en abordarlo, los cinco empleados estaban intimidados con él allí. Se hizo detrás de todos, mientras que Bella se paró delante de él.

Ella sonrió, era el mismo ascensor de la primera vez que lo había visto, la energía tremenda que ambos emanaban se podía sentir en todo el lugar.

-¿Hace calor? ¿No es así señor? -Una mujer pregunto con timidez.

- Mucho calor.

Bella sentía como su mirada la recorría de arriba abajo, por un momento sintió como los ojos de verde jade se detenían en su culo.

Poco a poco, los empleados se fueron quedando en sus pisos, sólo quedaron ellos dos solos en aquel espacio cerrado. Vio como su mano se alargaba y detuvo el ascensor, ella se paralizó y de manera posesiva la tomó por su cintura.

- Estoy enloqueciendo aquí- la beso en su cuello.

- Buenos días señor.

- Buenísimos días nena - el beso continuó en su cuello y encontró el lugar donde la marcó la noche anterior - me gusta esto.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ser un troglodita caníbal?

- No, marcar lo que es mío…me pregunto si algunas partes de tú cuerpo son tan suaves como este lugar - Bella sintió su lengua hacer un recorrido largo y tortuoso hasta detrás de su oreja.

- ¡Dios! - aquel jugueteó lo sintió por todas partes, su sexo palpitaba como loco.

La volteó hacia él y arremetió contra ella y su boca, como siempre sus besos eran desesperados…la besaba como si el mundo se fuera acabar en un segundo, sus lenguas eran como dos serpientes que luchaban a muerte _si me desnuda en este ascensor no diré que no _con una de sus manos agarró uno de sus senos.

-Todos duros para mi - la caricia se fue haciendo más intensa, la movió hacia la pared, hizo un movimiento fuerte con la pretina de su falda, desabotonó la camisa de ella, se iba a quitar sus guantes - quiero tocar, lo necesito.

Algo en el instinto de auto preservación de Bella la trajo a la realidad.

-Ángel - él la pellizco por encima de su blusa - baby ¡me vuelves loca! Pero…Pero, cuando vean que el ascensor no asciende…

Pero el seguía tocándola por todas partes, estaba haciendo el intento de subirle la falda.

-¡Edward!- ella gritó

- ¡Rayos Swan! ¿Por qué me quitas la diversión?

- Porque estamos en un ascensor y yo no quiero que todos vean como nos divertimos tú y yo ¿quieres que todos vean mis senos?

- ¡No! Son míos, si alguien los va a ver soy yo…de resto les arrancó los ojos.

- Eres peor que Darcy.

Se acercó a su boca y la mordió levemente.

-No tienes ni puta idea.

De mala gana apretó el botón para llegar al piso de presidencia.

-Y de ahora en adelante, en mi ascensor.

-Si señor - se arregló el cabello, la falda y la blusa, rogó a todos los cielos que no se le viera en la cara su excitación.

Las puertas se abrieron y el volvió a su actitud de piedra.

_¿Cómo diablos hace eso?_

Se adelantó a ella caminando como tigre. Se paró frente a Ángela y la miró con gesto ceñudo.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?

La pobre chica se asustó.

-¿No entiendo jefe?

- No, no, no, recoja sus cosas, tiene tres días libres para que este con su madre y novio.

- Pero...

-Pero nada ¿va a discutir conmigo Ángela Weber? Swan y yo nos las apañaremos bien ¿no es así Isabella?

- Si señor.

- Ahora váyase.

Lauren lo saludo alegremente.

-¿Cómo estás Edward?

- Bien Lauren, gracias por preguntar, ¡café! Swan.

Casi salta de alegría.

-Ya lo preparo.

-Pronto, pronto, tengo mucho trabajo, ah Lauren ve a archivo y tráeme las copias de los cuatro contratos del mes pasado.

- ¿Copias? Me demoraré casi una hora.

- Los cuatro ¡ya!

Lauren corrió despavorida, mientras que lo veía desaparecer tras la puerta de su oficina.

-Sigue siendo el mismo idiota de siempre.

Bella y Ángela la miraron con disgusto.

-No sabes Bella como se portó conmigo en esos días, fue...fue...

-Como un caballero andante.

-Exacto, siempre preocupado por mi, esa noche con ese terrible frío que hacía me prestó sus abrigos, aunque él se moría de frío, me preguntaba como me sentía, parábamos en mitad del camino porque yo era la que siempre estaba cansada, cuando pudimos comer algo, él esperó que yo lo hiciera primero. Trató de decirles a los dos pilotos que no viajaran…yo me preguntaba ¿Quién es este hombre? Nunca se impacientó conmigo y te lo juro yo me porte como una loca histérica.

_¿Quién es? Parece que nadie lo sabe._

-Me alegro que esté bien Angie, yo estaba muy preocupada por ti, fueron tres días terribles.

-Pero ¿sabes? Aprendí una cosa Bella.

-¿Qué?

-Soy más fuerte de lo que yo pensaba. Yo también soy guerrero.

-Claro que si muñeca ¡somos guerreros! Ahora vete, duerme, come rico y sal con tú novio.

Ángela se fue y ella entró con café recién hecho a la oficina de su señor.

Estaba sentado en su escritorio y la miraba de manera lasciva, Bella le sirvió el café en silencio.

-¿Por qué demoraste tanto?

- Hable con Ángela, creo que le estas empezando a caer bien.

- ¿Estás loca Swan? Yo le caigo bien a todo el mundo.

- Tú eres el señor simpatía.

- A la única que quiero caer bien es a ti, el resto me importa una mierda - la tomó de la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas, mientras que tomaba el café - adoro tú café, lo extrañe durante muchos días.

- Yo extrañe preparártelo.

- Bésame Swan.

Ella lo beso tiernamente, su barba le hacía cosquillas.

-¿Por qué no te rasuraste? Pareces una bestia.

-Soy una bestia niña - la besaba por la barbilla, Bella chillo de risa.

- Me haces cosquillas.

- Estaba de afán sólo quería venir a verte. Tengo implementos de aseo en el baño, mi madre siempre está pendiente de todo eso.

- Tu madre es una dulzura, estaba aterrada con lo de tú muerte.

- Siempre está asustada conmigo, cree que moriré en cualquier parte.

Una sombra de tristeza pasó por la cara de ambos.

-Si quieres yo te rasuro, a veces lo hacía con Charlie.

Edward hizo un gesto infantil.

-¿En serio?

- Aja, ven vamos al baño y te quito esa imagen de hombre sexy de las cavernas.

Allí en el baño, él se quito su chaqueta, y su camisa _¿puede ser más hermoso? _Bella se sorprendió al ver que debajo tenía una camisilla como la que usaban los hombres de los años cuarenta, era algo sensual y masculino, también vio un tatuaje, una impresionante serpiente que parecía reptar hacia su cuello _no lo vi la noche que estuvo en mi casa todo borracho, yo estaba tan turbada que creo que lo único que me importaba era no verlo desnudo._

La tocaba por todas partes.

- Cálmate Cullen, a ver siéntate ¿Por qué eres tan alto? ¡Manos quietas!

- Eres demasiado tentadora, creo que tengo complejo de pulpo.

- No conmigo hoy mister Cullen, estoy trabajando.

Le mojo su rostro y lo embadurnó de jabón, y comenzó a rasurarlo. Bella sintió como la observaba con gesto melancólico.

-¿Qué?

- Tres años, tres años…tan cerca.

Ella le sonrió de una manera u otra ambos sabían que aquellos tres años marcaban una diferencia en la vida de ambos. 

Mientras que lo rasuraba, de una manera casi inconciente ella comenzó a tararear una canción.

-¿Qué cantas?

- Una canción que mi madre me cantaba cuando yo era una niña.

- Me gusta.

- ¿Te gusta? Señor interprete de Mozart.

De nuevo las sombras cubrían su cara.

_Edward, siempre digo cosas que no te gustan._

-Mírate, el hombre más feo sobre la tierra ¿qué hago yo contigo?

- ¿No estas segura de estar conmigo?

- Caray ángel, definitivamente no tienes sentido del humor.

- No lo tengo.

Le agarró el cabello.

-La primera vez que te vi, casi me da un infarto, la cosa más deliciosa sobre esta tierra decían, yo no les creí, pero wow, nada se compara contigo.

Él le subió la blusa y le daba besos pequeños en su vientre, y lo acariciaba tiernamente.

- Eres tan hermosa.

- ¿Aún con esta ropa?

- Nena, me gusta así, toda cubierta para el mundo, sólo yo se lo que se oculta tras todo eso - la mordió - yo y miles de idiotas turistas en las playas de Río de Janeiro, no te vuelvas a poner esos bikinis, si te los veo los quemo.

- Sólo me vestiré bonito para ti.

- ¿Te pondrás esos zapatos altos para mi?

- Sólo para ti.

- Dios nena, no puedo esperar a ver como…como es un orgasmo tuyo, debe ser la cosa más bella de la tierra.

Se sonrojó como un tomate.

-Yo quiero que tú me des muchos orgasmos, muchos…será mi recuerdo para siempre, tú en mi.

- Mi boca en ti.

- Mi boca en ti.

La besaba dulcemente por todo su torso.

- Chupándote.

- Chupándote.

Bella arqueo su espalda y tiro su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras que el seguía.

-lamiéndote.

-Lamiéndote.

-Mordiéndote.

-Tomándote, haciendo que te vengas en mi boca. _Lo dije, lo dije, voy a aprender._

-¡Joder! Nena, creo que me voy a morir.

La levantó con fuerza para después tumbarla en el suelo del baño.

-Voy a durar horas contemplando tú cuerpo desnudo, y voy hacer que te corras, una y otra vez.

-¿Me harás suplicar?

- Vas a pedirme piedad.

Él sobre ella, llevó sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y apretó sus manos con fuerza, apartó con una de sus rodillas las piernas de la chica, mientras que subía su falda.

-Loco, Loco desesperado.

La besaba mientras que imitaba el movimiento de copulación, Bella sentía como el presionaba con su sexo tras el pantalón, estaba húmeda como jamás en su vida.

- Puedo sentir el olor de tu sexo, dulce- aspiraba- almendras… Bella Swan… hueles maravilloso, que pastelito delicioso...mmmm

- Háblame así y no tendrás que tocarme para tener un orgasmo - la anticipación era agonizante.

- Sé hablar Swan, pero mi lengua sabe hacer otras cosas.

- ¡Santo Cristo!

Edward iba a lanzarse sobre la ropa interior de la mujer, pero en un momento fugaz vio toda la geografía que lo rodeaba _no, no ella merece algo mejor que follarla en un baño como una mujer cualquiera, no tengo condón y diablos no quiero condón, caray, hace más de dos años no tengo sexo con una mujer, estoy oxidado, ella es tan ardiente y yo estoy tan excitado que me puedo venir al sólo rozarla._

Se levanto y quedó de rodillas mirándola.

- ¿Qué Edward no te gusto? - el tono de su voz era de terror, pero la diabólica mirada de él le dio la respuesta.

- Mi amor eres la cosita más follable sobre la tierra, estoy tan duro como el riel de un ferrocarril, pero míranos, este es un baño, yo no quiero así, no quiero, no al menos nuestra primera vez, después te haré el amor en cualquier parte, pero no, no nuestra primera vez como pareja.

Ella se irguió, miró a su alrededor.

-Tienes razón Edward, debemos sacar nuestra relación de esta oficina, de este edificio.

-De Cullen Co.

- Sólo quiero que seamos Anthony y Marie.

- Si solo Anthony y Marie.

La ayudó a pararse, él se puso su camisa y le ayudó a ella a arreglarse su vestido.

-Debemos trabajar baby.

-¡Diablos!

Rió como una niña pequeña e imito su gesto de niño caprichoso.

-¡Diablos!

- ¿Quién lo diría? Me estoy convirtiendo en un caballero.

- No, no, no, quiero a Edward kinky Cullen.

-¿Sucio? ¿Pervertido? ¿Obsceno?

- Todo eso.

- Muñequita, ¿no has escuchado con que lo peor de los deseos es que de pronto se te convierten en realidad?

/::/

Así fue como comenzó el día de trabajo, se sentó como siempre frente a él, agarró su portátil y los contratos que Lauren trajo. Cuando la mujer entró a la oficina vio el mismo cuadro que siempre veía, dos personas que escasamente se hablaban, una chica concentrada frente a un computador y un hombre enorme leyendo unos contratos con el gesto más frío sobre la tierra.

-Dos días de trabajo atrasado.

-Tú papá no quiso que yo estuviera aquí.

El gesto de Edward fue oscuro.

-Carlisle Cullen siempre manejando al mundo.

- Estaba preocupado por ti.

_Tiene miedo que hasta mi manera de morir se le salga de las manos._

Bella se fijó como la mención del nombre de su padre lo perturbó, había visto el gesto muchas veces, pero ese día cuando ya no temía miedo de observarlo en pleno, fue cuando aquel gesto se le manifestó en su totalidad.

-Mi padre es…

-Es un buen ser humano Edward.

-¿Por qué siempre tiene que serlo? Su bondad me repugna a veces, yo soy tan diferente a él, vivir bajo su sombra es agobiante.

- Tú eres una buena persona.

- No, no lo soy.

Bella se asustó _¿No eres bueno baby? O ¿tienes miedo a serlo?_

Edward se paró frente a la gran ventana, agarró su telescopio, pero no veía a ninguna parte.

-¿Te asusté no es así nena?

-Un poco.

-Ya no puedes correr ni huir de mí.

- ¿Quién dijo que voy a correr?

- Algún día vas a hacerlo y yo me volveré loco.

_No, no, háblame como hace un momento, quiero que sonrías para mí._

-Si algún día corro me atas a tú cama y se acabó el problema.

Él volteó y la miró por encima del hombro de manera perversa, y sonrió.

_¡Allí está!_

-No me tientes Swan - se acercó como un felino - podría hacerlo ahora para no correr riesgos - se agachó hacia ella y la abrazó - podría desnudarte y no permitir que nadie te viera, yo te bañaría y te alimentaría…puedo decirte que sería muy feliz.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

-No estoy bromeando Swan.

_Carajo, no lo está haciendo._

-No lo haces ¿verdad?

-No.

Sus ojos estaban oscuros.

-Siempre estaré de cacería contigo.

Algo en el interior de Isabella se removió _Huye ahora…huye antes que el te esclavice _como si hubiese escuchado su mente, él se levanta furioso. Conocía esa mirada, era la mirada de mujer rebelde que lo volvía loco, apretó sus manos, las metió en sus bolsillos y su voz retumbo.

-Trabajemos mejor, tengo que ir donde mi madre, no quiero nada pendiente.

- Como usted quiera jefe- Bella reprimió una lágrima - tienes una conferencia con el vicepresidente del banco nacional de Alemania, ya te comunico.

- Bien- se pasó sus manos por el cabello y frente a ella puso su expresión de piedra.

_No te ama idiota, no te ama… ¿Qué sientes por mi Bella? ¿Curiosidad? ¿Excitación? Y yo aquí muriéndome._

Cuando lo conecto para la videoconferencia, ella se retiró hacia su escritorio dejándolo

solo en su oficina.

En dos horas no la volvió a llamar, al medio día su hermano Emmet llegó como un huracán.

- Hola chicas ¿mi hermano?

- En su oficina como siempre- Lauren creía que su cercanía con Rosalie, le daba derecho a una cierta confianza con Emmet, pero éste aunque muy simpático nunca le cayó bien la chica, pero hacía miles de esfuerzos para que no se le notara.

- Oye Bells ¿te puedo llamar así?

- Claro Emmet.

- ¿Podrías hacerme un enorme favor? Te puedes ir en uno de los autos de la compañía con uno de mis chóferes, necesito que vayas a Tribeca y de las oficinas de allí traigas unos informes, no puedo ir por lo de la cena con mamá.

- Lo haré Emmet.

- ¡Diablos! Eres un ángel, se mi asistente personal y deja al hombre de las tinieblas solo.

- No, no puedo hacerlo.

- Claro que si, yo mismo le diré.

- No, ¡por favor! Eso será un problema _como es, todo se lo toma en serio, creerá que a la primera dificultad me quiero ir ¡arde Troya!_

- Es una broma Bells, me mata…tú le caes bien aunque no te lo diga.

Entró a la oficina y a la medía hora salieron. Ni siquiera se despidió.

/::/

En el auto estaba inquieto.

_Soy un idiota, un grosero, un canalla…ella, ella siempre se rebela conmigo y yo la asustó como un imbecil, creerá que soy un niño estúpido._

Agarró su celular y la llamó, en ese momento no le importaba si su hermano lo escuchaba, pero ella desconecto el aparato.

-¡Maldición!

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, no me pasa nada.

- No vayas a llegar con esa cara a la casa, mamá está emocionada y tú con esa cara dañas la fiesta.

_¿Dónde estas? ¿Tienes que apagar el puto aparato?_

En la casa Cullen todo era algarabía, Esme le preparó un rico almuerzo, todos hablaban a su alrededor, pero él no ponía atención.

-Eh hermano, aterriza ¿Dónde estas?

- Estoy aquí Alice, sólo pienso en el trabajo todo acumulado.

- Debería descansar cariño, unas vacaciones.

- No, no es hora de descansar.

El mismo rostro que Carlisle había visto unos días antes, allí estaba de nuevo _no quiere irse porque no la quiere dejar._

-Edward, debería tener una chica…alguien que te relaje un poco, eso es bueno para liberar stress...tú sabes.

Los comentarios "oportunos" de Emmet eran casi siempre tomados como broma, pero este no.

-Claro hermano, una chica…no se porque mi don de bruja ha fallado contigo, el año pasado me la pasé soñando con ella ¿Qué pasa? ¿Nada?

Su padre tosió molesto, no quería la mención de Isabella en esa mesa, la chica lo lastimaba.

-Déjalo tranquilo Alice.

- Si, déjame tranquilo brujilla perversa.

- ¿Me juras Edward que si la encuentras me lo cuentas?

Rosalie con un pedazo de pastel en su boca dijo:

-Será muy curioso ver eso, Edward Cullen enamorado, debe ser aterrador.

- ¡Rosalie!

- ¿Qué? Presiento que debe ser un animal marcador de territorio, ¡por favor! Yo siento lastima por la muchacha.

- Cállate mujer - grito Emmet con más risa que verdadera rabia - pero si tienes razón, cuando éramos niños andaba con sus juguetes diciendo. ¡Mío! ¡Mió! ¡Mío! No me dejó jugar con nada hasta que yo tenía como diez años.

Los padres del personaje que era la burla de sus hermanos y cuñados, guardaron silencio, ellos lo habían visto enamorado una vez y no fue algo bonito de ver. Durante aquel tiempo se mostró huraño, grosero y cruel con la chica. Jessica no era un buen ser humano, pero a veces sentían compasión con ella, pues aún con la retorcida obsesión de Jessica por Edward ella lo amaba.

Edward sabía que pensaban _Jessica _la había tratado como un culo en muchas ocasiones, había tratado a todas por igual, pero a Jessica la había amado, y aún así ella fue su objeto de venganza y todo había salido mal. De pronto una iluminación terrible vino a su cabeza _Voy a tratar igual a mi nena, no, no, no, no ha pasado un día…mierda no lo puedo evitar, me va a odiar como las demás._

Se paró de la mesa y se disculpo para ir al baño, marcó de nuevo el celular, pero nada _¿Su teléfono privado? Ni siquiera me lo ha dado…rebelde…rebelde._

Miraba el reloj con desespero ¡al fin! La cena había terminado, beso a su madre y hermana y salió corriendo a la oficina, para no encontrarla, fue a su archivo en la computadora y vio el número privado de su celular y marcó. Timbró, timbró casi seis veces hasta que ella con voz solemne.

-Señor.

-Soy un idiota hijo de perra, nena.

Ella no contestó.

- ¿Me odias?

- No, no te odio baby…ni siquiera estoy enojada contigo, ese eres tú.

- El cretino más grande sobre la tierra.

- Bueno…no te discuto eso-lo dijo riéndose- pero así me gustas tú.

- ¿Dónde demonios estás?

_Y ahí vamos de nuevo…_

- En tribeca.

- ¿Por qué en tribeca?

- Le estoy haciendo un favor a tú hermano Emmet de recoger unos informes.

- ¿Acaso no tiene su propia secretaría?

- No es para tanto nene, quizás ella estaba más ocupada que yo.

- No, no, no tú eres _Mi _secretaria que él se pudra.

- Edward.

- Ven pronto… ¿si?

- Son las tres de la tarde baby, me demoro una hora más.

Hubo un silencio entre los dos.

- Te invito a cenar a mi casa ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿De verdad quieres que vaya a tú casa?

¿Cómo lidiar con alguien así?

-Eres bienvenido siempre, yo también quiero verte…estoy ansiosa por verte, por tocarte, por besarte.

Una sonrisa de perversa anticipación cruzo la cara de Edward Cullen.

-Estoy excitándome con eso nena.

El clítoris de Bella saltó ante su voz de cogida perfecta _¿Cómo es que su voz me pone así? Caray soy una puta secreta, me preguntó si todas mis heroínas de novelas románticas habrán sentido como se mojan con el sólo sonido de voz de los hombres que amaban ¡Diablos si!_

-¿Cuan excitado estas?

- Hasta el dolor muñeca y ¿tú?

- Estoy tan caliente que exploto _Mi Dios, mi Dios, mi Dios…yo estoy diciendo esto por teléfono._

- ¡Cristo!

- Ven por mi pronto Edward, ven por mí, ven por mí…- hasta su voz era diferente

- Mi amor…estoy…me voy a correr en plena oficina.

- ¿Qué te detiene baby? Todo, todo es tuyo…ven por mi, ven por mi…_me siento poderosa...sexy...sexy..._

Edward se desabrochó su pantalón y sacó su pene que tenía unas dimensiones enormes entre sus manos. Lo empezó a acariciar lentamente.

-Sigue diciéndolo nena…yo…

Bella corrió hacia los baños de la oficina en Tribeca, cerró la puerta _yo quiero ser todo lo que tú quieras mi vida, todo…todo…_

-Te estoy tocando, siente mis manitos recorriendo toda tú enorme verga…lentamente.

-Más…dime más.

-Yo…_ ¿carajo que digo? estoy tan excitada con esto _yo toco la punta de tú pene y con mis dedo pulgar hago pequeños círculos, me derrito… estás tan duro.

-¡Señor!

-Oh no tu eres mi señor…quiero poner mi lengua allí lamber mmm chupar, te lo estoy lamiendo Edward Cullen.

- Nena…

- Despacio, despacio…lo llevó hasta mi garganta _gracias, gracias Anais, Henry Miller, Sade y toda la corte de dementes sicópatas sexuales que he leído _te trago todo…todo para mi.

Bella escuchaba los sonidos de él por teléfono, si él estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo vía satelital, ella estaba a punto del paro cardiaco.

-¿Sientes mi lengua señor? ¿Sientes como vibra mi garganta? Eres tan grande.

- Ne...Ne…mi amor…

- ¿Te gusta?

-¡Si!

-¿lo sientes?

-Si...yo…

- ¿Me sientes? ¿Me sientes?

- ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si!.

- Ven por mi Edward, ven, ven, ven córrete en mi boca ¡ahora!

Escuchó el orgasmo tremendo de él, era el sonido más hermoso del mundo. Bella nunca había escuchado nunca nada igual, la hermanastra se pasaba la lengua ferozmente por los labios y hacia _Mmm, Mmm, Mmm,_

Jadeaba, gemía y se convulsionaba.

- Delicioso, sabes delicioso mi señor.

El clímax de Edward irradiaba por todo su cuerpo.

-Necesito respirar…me has intoxicado nena, Bella estoy…muerto.

_Ahora va el toque final…baby._

-En cambio yo estoy toda húmeda por ti.

Rugió como un loco.

-¿Quieres matarme Swan?

-Esa es la idea señor.

Sí él la viera, vería el rubor más furioso que ella había tenido nunca.

-Necesito venganza.

-Dicen que es muy dulce.

- Diablo, diablo, diablo…tú y esa ropa que te pones ocultan que eres Satanás.

- No, no, no, soy todo un angelito señor Cullen, usted me ha pervertido.

- Gracias a Dios.

- Sólo para ti Edward, sólo para ti cielo.

En su apartamento con la reflexión que le era posible tras lo ocurrido hacía una hora, Bella Swan estaba aterrada.

_Yo soy una chica intelectual._

_Soy racional._

_¿Cómo fue que hice eso?_

_Si no fuera tan hermoso._

_Si yo no lo deseara tanto. _

_Si no lo amara tanto._

El rostro de James aparecido frente a ella _eres buena fingiendo, mosca muerta ¿Qué le vas a decir? Que hablas como una puta tras el teléfono, pero que en realidad eres una virgen sin experiencia._

_Yo lo amo..._

_Eso me decías a mí…_

_Lo deseo…_

_Eso me lo decías a mí..._

_¡Cállate! ¡Maldito! Yo nunca sentí por ti ni la mitad de lo que siento por él…él es todo, todo._

_Virgen idiota, un hombre como ese, un hombre que ha follado a la mitad de la ciudad se va a conformar contigo…_

Hasta cierto punto ser virgen había sido su orgullo, no un orgullo nacido de una visión hipócrita y juzgona del mundo. En un mundo sexuado como en el que vivía, mantenerse virgen era una manera de rebeldía, ella era peligrosa, se había negado a tener sexo sólo por ser parte del grupo o de la moda, se negó a tener sexo por no tener que ser parte de ese grupo patético de mujeres que contaban su primera experiencia sexual como algo terrible y melancólico. Se negó a tener sexo con James porque él seguramente no era –y ella lo presentía- el gran amor de su vida.

Se acordaba de su mejor amiga en la escuela en Forks -Natalie- quien en una fiesta se acostó con el tonto más tonto de la escuela, el mariscal del equipo de football, al día siguiente se levantó en un baño desconocido, llena de sangre y con el terror de no haber usado preservativo. Llamó a Bella para que la recogiera en la casa donde la fiesta se había realizado, en el camino la chica lloraba como una tonta.

"_Bella fue terrible, en ese baño, yo le dije que era virgen y ni siquiera se inmuto, se bajo los pantalones y…no hubo ni un beso, ni un símbolo de ternura, parecía como si fuera tras un balón y sólo quisiera meter un gol, todo fue tan rápido, ni una caricia, ni un gracias, ni siquiera fingió que yo era una más…me sentí como un sanitario público"_

De una manera práctica sabía que aunque el hombre que fuera su primero no tenía porque ser su esposo (nunca pensó en james como su esposo) ella al menos tenía que sentir deseo ¿deseo a James? Si, si lo había hecho, pero el hecho de que él tuviese esa obsesión maligna con ella la hizo desistir de acostarse con él, sabía como le había dicho a Marcus que al hacerlo ese sería un terrible error, lo deseaba pero de una manera "idílica" es decir infantil, era como desear un beso francés, pero nada más. Ella descubrió lo sexual que era, no con James, sino por medio de sus libros, de sus escritos, sabía la fuerza del Nilo que corría por su ser, sabía lo hambrienta que estaba, pero era como si su hambre no encontrará un punto fijo, su alimento y ¿ahora? Estaba él y se sentía desatada, desinhibida, nada inocente e indecente…

En sólo ese primer día con Edward Cullen como algo más que su jefe habían ocurrido cosas que en dos años con James ¡jamás! ¡Un día! No podía pensar en siquiera una semana…mordida, acariciada, lamida, atada y penetrada hasta el cansancio por ese hombre y seguramente suplicando por más.

¿Cómo se enfrentaría a él? Con su inexperiencia, con mucha teoría pero sin nada de práctica, con su deseo de niña tonta, con su miedo al dolor, a la vulnerabilidad de la desnudez, con la sensación de su miembro dentro de ella, ¿sería ella capaz de enfrentar el hecho de que quizás su no saber lo haría desistir? Pensó en Tania, seguramente ella sabría hacer cosas que a él le fascinarían, con esa otra mujer ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Kate? Habría tenido sexo demente "citas para follar" _yo quiero que él me haga el amor, pero también quiero que me folle duro _lo deseaba hasta la locura, desde aquel primer día en que lo vio _Dios quiero eso, lo quiero, lo deseo, no me importa que él se aburra conmigo, lo quiero, una noche, una noche._

Mientras que preparaba la cena, se enfrentaba al hecho de que debía decirle que era virgen, no quería que él se sintiera comprometido con ella después que él la penetrara sin decírselo, hacer el amor con ella era la decisión de Edward Cullen, pues ella ya lo había decidido casi desde el mismo momento en que lo conoció.

Se miró al espejo, se había vestido de manera sencilla, no como la secretaría oscura, sino como la chica de veintidós años que ella era. Un vaquero, una camisa roja con unos tirante pero que no le llegaba al ombligo, su cabello salvaje y pesado cayendo sobre sus caderas y ¡oh si! Los ferragamo rojos. Sólo un poco de maquillaje y un poco de Chanel número 5 _Oh Cathy ¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

Escuchó su puerta y saltó de miedo. Allí estaba él muy serio, con los brazos hacía atrás. Tenía unos pantalones de cuero, una camiseta con el logo de ACDC y una chaqueta estilo motociclista _el sueño húmedo de toda adolescente._

-Hola señor.

Edward no contestó se quedó mirándola con hambre.

-Pasa.

-¿Me dejas pasar bajo tú responsabilidad? Soy un vampiro- hizo esa mueca que detenía tráfico.

-Toda mi responsabilidad.

Bella se lanzó a darle un beso, pero él puso enfrente de su rostro un pequeño ramo de flores y chocolatinas que escondía tras su espalda.

-Dicen que a las chicas les gusta esto.

- Gracias baby, me gustan mucho- Bella contesto taciturna, joyas, autos, vestidos para sus amantes…premios de consolación.

- ¿Por qué si no te gustan te compro otras? - preguntó muy serio _oxidado con las mujeres, mierda no las se tratar._

- Me encantan Edward…son hermosas- sonrió con picardía.

De nuevo la mirada oscura y lujuriosa apareció en él.

-Ahora si mi alimento - Fue hacia ella y la beso con el hambre y la premura con que siempre lo hacía- no tienes derecho a ser tan hermosa mujer - la alzó hasta el mesón de la cocina y allí la sentó para continuar el beso desesperado.

-¿No tienes hambre? - no tenía oxigeno.

-Mucha, mucha, mucha hambre- la besaba por el cuello, Bella se arqueó y él la recostó en el mesón, los pequeños besos continuaron su recorrido por su pecho quedándose en los senos de ella que estaban duros y apuntaban como flechas hacía arriba, mordió uno de los pezones por encima de la camisa, metió una de sus manos por debajo de la camisa y acarició su vientre para seguir con su seno derecho, Bella jadeaba como loca, respiraba fuertemente, llega de nuevo a sus labios, pero sigue el movimiento en su seno, ella hizo un gritillo sexual en su boca- no creas que me he olvidado lo que me hiciste hoy bruja perversa, vengo a reclamar mi venganza- la atrajo de la cintura y se prestaba a quitarle los pantalones. Una voz de alerta sonó en la cabeza de Bella _tengo que decirle, tengo que decirle _juguetonamente ella puso uno de sus tacones sobre su pecho.

- Comida, comida...

Mas él se resistió.

-Eso es lo que voy a hacer…nena…comer.- Y no se refería al alimento

-¡Edward!

- ¡Jesús!- río con impaciencia. Se separó de ella y levantó sus brazos- no creas que me he rendido.

- No quiero que lo hagas...- se bajo del mesón- la comida esta en el horno y está caliente.

- ¿Ves? ¿Cómo no quieres que ande todo cachondo cuando me hablas de comida caliente? - le tocó el trasero y lo acarició con su muy, muy enorme erección.

Su ninfa interior estaba presta a mirar si era tan grande aquella maravilla _cálmate, cálmate... ¡cálmate!_

-Te hice arroz florentino, con una rica ensalada y compre vino y…y frutas…y - pero él seguí acariciándola de esa manera tan lujuriosa que ella estaba a punto de un desmayo. ¡Duraznos! ¡Fresas! ¡Cerezas! _Socorro…_Estiro su mano y tomó una cereza, se deshizo del abrazo ardiente, puso su cara de niña linda y con voz temblorosa dijo.

- ¿Quieres una cereza?

Edward puso una expresión demoníaca y traviesa. Rápidamente metió una de sus manos por la entrepierna de Bella y apretó fuertemente.

Ella saltó de agonía y conmoción.

-Claro que quiero cerezas.

_Caspita, sagrado Batman…la muerte._

Tímidamente ella le puso la cereza en la boca y él mordió, haciendo que el jugo de ésta se derramara por su barbilla, bella no resistió y pasó su lengua por ella.

-Más, quiero más- otra cereza y mordió uno de sus dedos como gatito tierno.

-¿Edward que vamos hacer tu y yo?

-Comer, nena, comer. Estoy hambriento- iba hacia otra ronda de besos, pero ella se le escapó _gracias a Dios soy pequeñita porque si no._

- Siéntese Cullen, le voy a servir su arroz florentino.

Edward pateó el suelo divertido.

-Es difícil negociar contigo.

Mientras comía ella lo observaba _está en mi casa, en mi mesa, comiendo mi comida._

- ¿Te gusta?

- Maravillosa -hacia sonidos con cada bocado, disfrutando cada uno - ¿tú no comes nena?

- Me gusta verte comer.

- ¡Come! Mujer, el placer debe ser de ambos.

Bella estaba nerviosa, le sirvió el vino y temblaba. Edward se dio cuenta de eso, la tomó de una de sus manos y beso sus nudillos.

-Tranquila...tranquila.

-Tú en mi casa, en mi pequeña cueva.

La sentó en sus piernas y apartó el cabello hacía atrás.

-Me encanta tú casa, aquí estas toda tú, tus libros ¡Mierda! Me haces sentir como una analfabeta, tu música, debes dejarme verla algún día, como la tienes decorada, como huele a ti por todas partes, las fotos, hasta el maldito gato me gusta.

- ¡Dios! Darcy debe estar furioso.

- Yo invado su territorio.

- Que se pudra- dijo ella imitando su voz- aquí hay un nuevo dueño.

La expresión de él era triste _quiero que me ames, dame un si con todo tú ser Bella, dámelo…si no lo haces te mataré en el intento._

-Te deseo, te deseo, te deseo - salpicaba su cara con besillos tiernos y lujuriosos.

-Yo también.

El ambiente era caliente y pesado, los besos lo eran aún más. Edward quería hacer el amor con ella _puta madre ¿hacer el amor? Estas perdido, completamente perdido, primero tierno y luego duro, clavarla hasta que agonice, crucificarla hasta que suplique clemencia ¡Mierda! No traje condón…hace tanto tiempo que…y ¿si me porto como un adolescente eyaculador precoz? Mi placer será su placer…me duelen hasta los testículos… ¡mierda! No quiero condón…no ella no es como las demás, quiero sentirla…toda._

Los besos se hicieron peligrosos, lenguas, saliva, se cogían con la boca.

-Baby… ¡Dios! Yo…Yo tengo que decirte una cosa.

Los sentidos de él estaban embotados, ni siquiera cuando consumía heroína las sensaciones fueron tan fuertes, estaba desesperado. La alzó para llevarla a la cama, llegaron a su habitación y la arrojó sobre su cama, la besaba por todas partes, su cabello como una cortina extendida de manera sensual, sus labios carnosos y expectantes, sus senos que lo esperaban, toda ella era… Vio sus zapatos.

-Quiero hasta follar tus zapatos, sueño con ellos por encima de mis hombros.

_Señor es ahora o es nunca…ahora o nunca _ella agarraba los cobertores de su cama.

-Edward cariño… ¡Dios!...soy, soy virgen.

Las palabras llegaron hasta sus oídos desde muy lejos, muy, muy lejos…una risotada siniestra lo abofeteo _no la mereces, no la mereces, no la mereces…_

-¿Qué?

-Soy virgen Edward.

_**Hemos empezado el viaje…no crean que Edward salvaje Cullen será una mansa paloma…no, no, no…**_

_**AMENME O DEJENME….dejar comentarios es casi tan bueno como alimentar a Edward con cerezas.**_

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario


	16. Chapter 16 la aprendiz y el maestro

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la señora Meyer.**

**A todas las chicas que me tienen en sus favoritos y alertas muchas gracias, son todas muy amables.**

**A las lectoras silenciosas también un millón de gracias.**

**EL LÍMITE DEL CAOS**

**LA APRENDIZ**

**Y EL MAESTRO.**

-Soy virgen, Edward

- ¿Qué?

- Soy virgen baby.

Edward se apartó de manera violenta.

Virgen… ¡diablos! La voy a lastimar.

-No es una enfermedad Edward.

- No, claro que no, eres tan hermosa ¿cómo?...es decir…yo en lo único que pienso cuando te veo es hacerte el amor hasta que mueras.

- Las cosas se dieron así…baby…nunca nadie me excitó como tú lo haces.

- ¿Y lo que pasó esta tarde?

Ella le dio una mirada perversa.

-Tengo mucha imaginación, tú me provocas…eres tan bello, tan sensual…desde que te vi ardo Edward ¿no te gustó?

- Me gusto mucho... ¿Nunca tuviste un novio?

_Primero muerta que contarle lo de James, James es mi pasado, él no existe, no voy a permitir que su fantasma arruine todo._

-Tyler, pero fue un novio de secundaria, nada más no quiero mentirte, no quiero, pero es mejor.

Caminaba de un lado a otro como animal enjaulado, la cara de Jessica se estaba frente a él _¿Qué Edward Cullen? Virgen…tú…maldito animal._

-Me muero por tocarte.

-No te lo impido, eso es lo que quiero.

- Nena yo…

Bella se acercó, levantó su camisa y empezó a besar su pecho, jugaba con su lengua, el leve vello que lo cubría la excitaba más.

-Soy buena aprendiendo, muy, pero muy buena…la mejor estudiante.

Pero el sólo escuchaba.

_Edward Cullen ¿tierno?_

_Tú señor del dolor._

_Cruel, idiota...perro…animal… ¿acaso has olvidado de lo que eres capaz?_

Los besos continuaban, ella mordió una de sus tetillas, para después hacer círculos con su lengua.

-Te he esperado ángel…no me imagino a nadie que no seas tú.

-No digas eso- Edward agarró las muñecas y la apartó.

- Yo soy tuya…baby…

- No sabes Bella, no sabes de lo que soy capaz.

- No me hagas rogar…Edward...hazme el amor…

- No.

Él se apartó agarró su chaqueta, y se la puso rápidamente.

-Eres demasiado para mi.

Salió casi corriendo de allí, mientras escuchó el leve sollozar de Bella tras sus espaldas.

Manejaba como un loco, en él había dos sentimientos contradictorios, el del neandertal que quería pararse en Central Park y aullar como un loco lleno de satisfacción _Mía, sólo mía de nadie más_ pero de otro lado estaba la bestia folladora que había sido desde que era un adolescente y que arrasó todo lo que se movía.

"_Nunca me he acostado con nadie"_ Jennifer la primera con quien había tenido sexo.

_"__Que ternura"_ Aún se acordaba como aquella chica tres años mayor que él, prácticamente lo violó en uno de los baños de la escuela. Pensó que moría cuando él se enterró en ella. Se vino al instante y ella se burló del pobre niño inexperto.

_"Niño por esa maquinaria que tienes yo te perdono, voy a enseñarte cosas que no te imaginas"_

Así fue como comenzó todo. Sólo tenía trece años, parecía un loco, su obsesión por la música fue reemplazada por su obsesión con el sexo caliente y dispuesto de esa chica. Creyó que la amaba, la seguía por todas partes, la llamaba todo el día, un día en medio del sexo frenético en la oficina del conserje el casi con lagrimas en los ojos le pidió que se casara con él; aún era un niño tonto y romántico, absolutamente fascinado con todo el placer demente que ella le ofrecía, pero ella se rió de él _Por favor niño, eres demasiado fofo para mi_, _quizás en unos años_… A los días supo que ella se acostaba con la mitad de la escuela. Muerto de rabia y de dolor de estúpido niño despechado le daño su auto y en su casillero (después de chantajear a los vigilantes) le puso una rata muerta y escribió _PUTA_. Mas ya era demasiado tarde, Jennifer Smith había desatado el animal en él, y fue así como comenzó el hambre feroz que lo asfixiaba. Se convirtió en el niño malo de la escuela, pero fue el encuentro con su madre Elizabeth la que dio la puntada final a todo. Llegó la heroína a su vida y de la obsesión a la demencia.

_"Mi nombre es Jessica"_

_"¿Te han follado Jessica?...no me interesan las putas vírgenes"_

_"No, no soy virgen"_

_"Porque te voy a llevar a la mierda linda"_

_"Te amo Edward"_

_"Eres una idiota"_

_"Daría todo por ti"_

_"¿Has consumido coca?"_

_"No"_

_"Sí quieres seguir conmigo, te atendrás a mis vicios"_

_"Lo que quieras"_

Se acordaba como la penetraba en los en salones de la maldita escuela pública donde estudio el primer año de preparatoria.

Quería a Jessica, ella lo había aceptado tal cual es, demoníaco, drogado y cruel. Después supo que ella también tenía sus cartas marcadas. La usaba, como se usa un baño público. El día que le dijo que la amaba, estaban en un viejo y sucio callejón mientras que la follaba como perro.

_"¿Me amas?"_

_"Si"_

_"¿Entonces porque te las tiras a todas?"_

_"Porque necesito la puta variedad, no creas que voy a ser exclusivo con tu coño Jessica"_

La ofendía cada vez que podía, mientras que ambos se hundían más y más, ella no era una buena chica, pero el constante maltrato por parte de él la convirtió en el monstruo que años después le gritaba:

_"Te odio, maldito…no mereces nada…nada…sólo eres una polla grande, lleno de puto dinero…te odio…"_

"_Me importa un culo lo que pienses"_

Pero él la necesitaba, la amaba…era la única capaz de seguirle el ritmo. Se peleaban, se drogaban, tenían sexo como un par de bestias y después peleaban, varias veces llegaron hasta las manos…

Le fascinó la primera vez que la llevó donde sus padres, ella era el arma perfecta para lastimar a Carlisle. Aún se acordaba de la cara de Jessica cuando vio la maldita casa, cuando vio la riqueza y el poder que su apellido traía consigo, ella una chica hija de una mesera que vivía en un viejo apartamento y que no entendía como había gente con diez autos en los garajes.

Esa noche le hizo el sexo en su cuarto de adolescente, y se percató que su padre lo escuchara, supo que su orgasmo furioso no fue tanto por el sexo con ella allí, sino porque su padre supiera que era él el que tenía el puto control, esa fue la época donde el recuerdo de Elizabeth lo llevó más allá de los límites.

Jessica, monstruo igual que él, presionaba…pero él se alejaba, estaba demasiado enervado con la droga, con su rabia y con la imagen de Elizabeth y su sangre corriendo en el maldito baño…y llegó Jacob, su amigo de niñez, su compañero de juergas y de heroína y todo se fue para el puto demonio...y _Mia…Mia...y su muerte_.

Ira.

Venganza.

Dolor.

Oscuridad.

Elizabeth.

Jessica.

Carlisle…Mia.

Y su sexo ardiendo como extensión misma de la necesidad de control y de dolor, de provocarlo, de herir, de maltratar, de torturar.

_"¿Te gusta el dolor"_

_"Llámanos…somos un grupo interesante"_

_"Cadenas"_

_"esposas"_

_"látigos"_

_"sogas"_

_"agujas"_

_"humillación"_

_"Puños en el trasero"_

_"Cera"_

_"sangre"_

_"Dominación"_

_"Control"_

Todo, todo…fue asqueroso, placentero, brutal y violento. Todo lo probó hasta llegar a no sentir nada. Las mujeres en cuestión no eran nada, tan sólo se reducían a ser un pedazo de carne. Su vida era aberrante, encontrar placer en lo detestable, era como bajar al infierno y adorar cada día, se castigaba, lo hacía, así podía acallar el llanto de Mia en él.

Aquel sueño de niño púber, ese sueño de aquella chica preciosa que lo atormentaba en las noches, era su única conexión con la pureza, pureza que nunca tuvo, ni siquiera con Jennifer…la soñó, la buscó y luego Jessica y el maldito veneno en su sangre embotó sus sentidos.

Pero aún así siendo el rey de los infiernos o el señor del dolor no paró. Cientos de mujeres en su memoria, de todo tipo y de toda variedad.

_"Yo no hago el amor, follo duro, no besos, ni putas ternuras, si te interesa llámame, sino, no me hagas perder el tiempo"_

_"__Te amo"_ le dijeron muchas.

_"__No me interesa"_ les dijo a todas.

_"Nos veremos de 7 a 9 de la noche, lunes, jueves y sábado, no lleves ropa interior"_

_"Debes estar sujeta a mis reglas"_

_"Cada mes irás donde el doctor, no, no pastas anticonceptivas, mi medico te pondrá el dispositivo"_

_"No llamar"_

_"No exigir"_

_"Citas para follar"_

_"No palabra amor"_

_"no compromiso"_

_"No sueñes conmigo"_

_"Eres cruel Edward Cullen"_

_"No sabes cuanto"_

_"Te amo" _

Kate, no siguió las reglas, un día llegó con una hermosa colección de música Rusa; grave error. Ella se quedó mirándolo con aquellos ojos de sumisa hambrienta.

"_La compré para ti"_

_"¿Quién te dijo que quiero música?"_

_"Yo…yo pensé"_

_"¿Quién te dijo que pensaras"_

_"Edward yo quiero ser más para ti, tiempo…quiero tiempo…dame más…quiero más"_

Aquellas palabras lo desesperaban ¿Qué querían? ¿Amor? ¿Ternura? ¿Solidaridad? Él era La Máquina, el Señor del Dolor. Pero fue con Irina un animal peor que él, que hizo que el terreno seguro del infierno se fracturara, prácticamente estaba siendo enterrado allí y fue cuando paró. Con toda su hambre, paro, con toda su necesidad paro, con su deseo de algo más, paro. Aún así seguía siendo el animal de siempre… después el sueño idílico de su niñez apareció de nuevo ¡Dios! Y él se atrevió a tener esperanzas…y llegó ella con su olor a fresas, con su cabello largo y suave, con su boca mordelona, con sus sonrojos tímidos, con su bailar, con su vocecilla suave, con su rebeldía excitante y exasperante…con su virginidad.

_"Su pureza me avergüenza ¿Cómo ser puro ante ti Bella Swan? Abrirás tus piernas y me darás tu sexo…yo que haré…no la merezco, maldito idiota, ¿virgen? Desde cuando es importante eso para ti… ¡es ella!… me habría obsesionado con todos los hombres que la hubieran poseído y ¿ahora? Sólo para mí…crogmañon, hombre de las cavernas…todas esa cosas que hice me alejan de ti ¿Quién eres? ¿Mi castigo?, te haré daño, te lastimaré…te deseo como nunca desearé a nadie ¿pero que demonios hago contigo? Amarte. Amarte, amarte"_

Bella se limpiaba el maquillaje, había llorado casi una hora _me duele su rechazo… ¿cómo te comprendo? Soy fea, no tengo experiencia…él necesita otras mujeres… ¿qué le ofrezco?...mi deseo, no es suficiente, mis si sin restricciones, todo mi cuerpo, mi necesidad…mosca muerta frígida James, no, no lo soy…_

Ya estaba en su cama y fue cuando escuchó el Iphone, corrió como loca ¡_es él! _Contestó:

-Edward…yo, perdóname…

-Bella Swan si me vuelves a pedir perdón…no respondo de mí, soy yo, soy yo.

- Yo quiero...

- No nena, no quiero hablar ahora…yo sólo quiero, que pongas el teléfono a tú lado, sólo quiero escucharte respirar…dame eso hoy.

- Está bien, pero…

- No, no, yo sólo quiero escucharte respirar…saber que eres real…que existes sólo para mí.

- Sólo para ti…sólo, sólo para ti.

Al día siguiente en el ascensor, ella esperaba sus besos salvajes y violentos, pero él le dio besos castos y puros. Lo sintió temblar y vacilar frente a ella. Sus guantes eran ahora la manera de alejarse de su piel, pero ésta ardía de manera lenta y dolorosa, el monstruo que habitaba en él le decía _tómala, cógela en este ascensor, limpia su sangre y ponla como un maldito estandarte_

Como siempre los pequeños rituales que los unía a ambos, el café que le agradeció de una manera torpe, el trabajo dispendioso frente al computador, las llamadas a miles de personas, el dictar miles de correos, el correr por toda la empresa llevando y trayendo cosas.

En algunas ocasiones, ella se atrevía a tocarle el cabello o abrazarlo por detrás y quedarse allí minutos oliéndolo y dejando que su precioso olor se le impregnara en su ropa y en todo su cuerpo. A veces era él que le besaba las manos o su cuello o simplemente cuando le dictaba una carta él acariciaba su espalda dulcemente. Bella sabía que algo ocurría, mas lo que pensaba no se acercaba ni siquiera al ojo del huracán violento que se levantaba en el interior de Edward Cullen. El rechazo de él hacia ella la acercó a ese sentimiento terrible que James le dejó; aunque lo que deseaba James era desgarrar su virginidad para marcarla a ella como su territorio; Edward Cullen hacía todo lo contrarío su virginidad era el enemigo, eso le dolía como el infierno, pues su deseo por él eran tan tremendo que todos los miedos y "noes" que la habían salvado de su primer novio se habían esfumado con el mero toque de aquel dios de cabello cobrizo, pero él la rechazaba, hasta sus conversaciones estaban limitadas por el maldito elefante rosado que se instaló entre los dos.

De manera imperceptible, ella fue cambiando su apariencia frente a él, sólo él lo sabía. El peinado de vieja solterona fue cambiado por unas coquetas trenzas que anudaba en su cabeza y que la hacían parecer una chica linda con una corona.

- Adoro tú cabello-le dijo-y tú shampoo, es delicioso.

Pero de allí no pasaba.

Frente a él se mordía los labios furiosamente, a veces de manera inconciente, pues cada vez que lo hacía sólo se acordaba de cómo la había besado en su vientre, y había tocado su sexo de manera lasciva.

Ella no sabía que aquel acto de morderse la boca lo excitaba hasta la locura y en las noches pensar en ello lo hacían tener unas erecciones dolorosas y difíciles de controlar. A veces la claustrofobia de la oficina era tal que ella se soltaba uno de los pequeños botones de sus muy pulcras camisas y se metía una de sus manitas para sentir algo fresco. Edward la miraba por lo bajo, estaba siendo víctima de la seducción más inocente y aterradora que él había sentido. Lo único que los salvaba era la cantidad de enorme trabajo que se les había venido encima y que los dejaba exhaustos a los dos, pero aún así allí se gestaba un deseo agudo, ardiente, liquido que estaba por desarmar la timidez de ella y el control de él.

-Esta noche voy a visitar a mi directora de tesis Edward, si quieres nos vemos en mi casa cuando yo llegue.

- Nena no puedo lejos, _lejos de su casa_.

Ella sabía que él mentía.

_Le aburro… Si fuera como una de esas mujeres a las que él está acostumbrado seguramente me tendría agotada y crucificada en mi cama. No voy a rogar…pero por favor Edward, por favor, por favor..._

- Está bien.

Ella se acercó y de manera violenta agarró su cabello y lo beso de manera salvaje, no permitió que él se desamarrara de ella como siempre lo hacía. Lo beso hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

- Sueña conmigo baby.

Cuando ella abandonó la oficina, Edward apretó los puños hasta llegar al dolor, quería arrancarse la piel para que ésta no le doliera como lo hacía.

Llamó a su entrenador personal y le ordenó que apartara tres horas. El pobre hombre no sabía decir no, aunque siempre aquellas sesiones tan largas lo dejaban casi de hospital.

En el gimnasio golpeó todo lo que vio, el kidboxing era su ejercicio, ese día Steven quien era su entrenador sostenía la pera de boxeo tuvo que convocar toda su fuerza para que aquel gigante no lo tumbara y lo lastimara.

Tenía rabia y aquella estúpida pera de boxeo era la metáfora de la persona a quien deseaba golpear…él.

_¿Y si consigue otro hombre?... _Golpe_._

_Ella es tan hermosa… _Golpe_._

_¿Si le digo la verdad? Me va a odiar…_Golpe_._

_Soy un puto cabrón…_Golpe_._

_Algún día ella se fijara en alguien más y lo deseara de la misma forma que me desea a mi_… Golpe.

_Ella hablando con alguien más, preparándole la cena a alguien más, mostrándole sus libros, compartiendo su apartamento…_ Golpe.

_Ella desnuda_ Golpe.

_Besando a alguien más_ Golpe.

_Ella jadeando_ Golpe.

_Penetrada por alguien más_ Golpe, golpe, golpe.

_Sus orgasmos dados a alguien más_ Golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe.

"_No te interesan las putas vírgenes Edward" "cállate Jessica"_

_"¿Qué serás tú? Ni siquiera un recuerdo…no la tocaste, no la follaste…las mujeres siempre nos acordamos de eso…pero ni siquiera eso tú tendrás"_

_Primero muerto Swan, primero muerto_ Golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe.

La fue a buscar a la universidad, la esperó una hora y la vio salir con aquel chico con quien siempre salía, con él reía.

_Yo nunca te hago reír nena._

- Te ves diferente Isa.

- ¿Diferente?- Isabella trató de hacerle la indiferente frente al intuitivo Peter.

- Aja, más bonita.

- ¿Eso crees?- sonrió triste- _él no me ve bonita_.

- Mucho, mi madre dice que cuando una mujer está enamorada se ve diferente.

Bella bajo la cabeza.

- Oh nena los siento, ese hombre sigue ocupando tú cabeza, mira hacia otro lado, en esta universidad hay cientos de chicos que preguntan por ti, eres un mito en este lugar, muchos me han preguntado si tu y yo somos novios ¡cómo si no se me notara lo alternativo que soy! Pero me siento halagado, sal con chicos, acéptales una invitación a bailar, Isa mira hacia otro lado.

- No puedo.

- ¿No puedes o no quieres?

- No quiero.

- Él te hace daño ¿sabes? Ese tipo no me cae bien, él y su mundo de dinero y mujeres fáciles…si mirara hacia ti sabría que tiene un tesoro al lado.

_Ya miró, pero ni así._

-Cambiemos de tema Peter por favor… ¿Carlo?

- Tenemos problemas.

- Sigue empecinado con no contarle a sus padres lo de ustedes.

- Odio que sea tan hipócrita, es homosexual desde que tenía diez años y quiere mantener las apariencias frente a sus padres y familia, se siente culpable.

- ¿Culpable?

- ¿Crees que se avergüenza de ti?

- No, se avergüenza de ser él, que es mucho peor, yo se que si hubiera una oportunidad Carlo cambiaría y sería un heterosexual más, no le gusta, lo odia y de esa manera se odia a si mismo Bella y yo no se como hacerle cambiar de opinión, ¿sabes? Yo tengo sueños Isa, quiero un compañero, alguien con quien salir a la calle y que me tome de la mano y que no se sienta ridículo por amarme, quiero un apartamento para ambos, un lugar donde tú puedas ir y sentir que tengo una familia propia.

Bella lo miró con ternura.

- Cariño tú lo tendrás, te lo mereces. Si yo fuera hombre me enamoraría de ti- una sonrisa dulce Bella le ofreció a su amigo.

- ¿Cómo así Isabella Swan? Yo pensé que ya estabas enamorada de mi y que lo que siente por pelo sexy Cullen es sólo un arrebato, tú me amas ¿no es así?

- Absolutamente, de una manera enloquecida.

- Bien, porque lo merezco.

- Claro que si mi amor, mereces lo mejor- lo abrazo con dulzura- vamos a tomar una cerveza, ayúdame a ver como arreglo las correcciones que me hizo la profesora Lilian para el trabajo.

- Es una viejilla loca.

- Pero brillante.

La vio salir de la mano con su amigo. Ese otro mundo en donde ella estaba a él no le correspondía, sentía celos de todo eso, sentía celos hasta de su amigo gay por tomarla de su mano y tener esa intimidad que ella tenía con ese chico.

Al día siguiente la enorme presencia de Jacob Black ocupaba todo el espacio.

Edward Cullen ardía de rabia, veía las miradas que Jacob Black le echaba a su mujer _"¿Mujer? Edward ella no es nada, nada, quizás él haga lo que tú no haces, quizás él la coja duro como hizo conmigo" _Maldita Jessica.

Todos miraban los primeros reportes de las primeras revistas que se habían fundado en varios países, Venezuela, Brasil, España y de la próxima que saldría a circulación en Italia.

Jacob estaba desesperado por hablar con la chica, le aburría sobremanera esas tediosas reuniones, sobre todo por estar en presencia de Edward Cullen, su cara era el recordatorio de su más grande decepción. No se alegró cuando la noticia de lo del avión, él no era un mezquino, pero deseaba no tener que verlo por el resto de su vida. Aprovechó un momento cuando su padre, Carlisle y Edward discutían cifras de circulación y se acercó a Bella quien ponía unos informes sobre la mesa.

Bella lo vio venir _¡__Oh Dios no! _de manera automática miró hacía Edward quien echaba fuego por los ojos _sí las miradas mataran yo ya estaría muerta, Jacob no te acerques, Jacob no te acerques…_Pero cuando Edward le dio la espalda y se desentendió de la cercanía de Black sobre ella, algo muy doloroso la estremeció _está aburrido, hoy ni siquiera me espero en el ascensor ¿Qué haces Bella Swan? ¿Esperar que él te toque?_

- Hola Bella- la hermosa sonrisa, relució en su moreno rostro.

- Hola Jacob- contestó de manera casi inaudible

- ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien, gracias por preguntar- trataba de hacerle saber que estaba demasiado ocupada con el trabajo.

- Eso es porque no me permites más ¿Cuándo vas a aceptarme una invitación?

- Algún día Jack.

- Soy un tipo persistente, cada día estás más bonita, pareces una princesa con esas trenzas.

Ella se sonrojó.

- No sabes lo seductor que es ese sonrojo tuyo- acercó la silla- te voy a hacer una confesión Bella, he estado pensando mucho en ti, eres lo más agradable de esta oficina, si no estuvieras aquí sería como ir al infierno.

- Gracias Jake- ella seguía esperando la mirada de Edward pero él ni siquiera se dignaba en hacerlo. El grandote percibió la incomodidad de la chica- No es un buen lugar para hablar, necesito territorio neutral- le habló en susurros- Te voy a contar algo, va a ser una cosa maravillosa, mi padre está de acuerdo conmigo, vamos a lanzar un concurso de nuevos escritores, hay tanto talento por ahí y no lo sabemos…dentro de un mes lanzaremos las bases del concurso ¿no te parece genial?

Así obtuvo toda la atención de la chica quien se sentó a su lado con ojos de esperanza.

- Es magnifico, a veces pienso que quizás haya tantas obras maestras escondidas en viejos escritorios porque jamás tuvieron un apoyo.

- Eso pienso yo, te imaginas un Kafka a quien alguien hubiese publicado antes de morir.

- Si, eso hubiese sido hermoso. Talvez encuentres un Joyce o un Proust por ahí.

- ¡No! ¿Otro Joyce? Pretencioso y que nadie entienda, no gracias, con él basta y sobra- el guiño pícaro de Jacob surgió- ¿no te gustaría participar? El concurso durara un año, vamos chica, yo se que tú escribes, yo lo se.

- No Jake, yo…

- He estado en este negocio muchos años, reconozco los escritores a leguas.

- ¿No te gustaría escribir Jake?- la atención de la niña maravilló a Jacob.

- No cariño, soy un buen lector pero nada más, yo nunca me atrevería a cometer escritura.

Ella soltó la carcajada, fue en ese momento cuando los ojos del dragón se clavaron en ella, sintió como si mil cuchillos la atravesaran, se removió en su asiento nerviosa y se paró de la silla.

- ¿Quieren café?- habló duro y todos a excepción de uno aclamaron con alegría que sí.

Los celos de Edward hacían que le doliera todo el cuerpo, no podía ni resistir que ella hablara con él, no resistía que ella hablara con nadie _estúpido adolescente, y la he tratado como un idiota _Pero las miradas de Jacob hacia Bella lo tenían a punto de la combustión. La reunión continuó y ella no aparecía por ninguna parte.

- Mañana los esperamos en la editorial- Billy Black estaba emocionado por el buen resultado de la idea de las subsidiarias en otros países, finalmente veía como le darían una buena paliza a Aro Volturi.

- Hace tanto tiempo que no vamos, me encanta el olor del papel y todos esos libros por salir ¿no es maravilloso Edward? – su padre preguntó, pero Edward estaba más expectante por el hecho de que ella apareciera en la puerta que por otra cosa.

- Magnifico- dijo con ironía.

Jacob cerró la boca, no quería pelear, tan sólo tosió y dijo.

- Lleva a Bella, seguramente le encantara el lugar.

Cerró los puños _¿Crees que la voy a dejar para ti? Maldito chucho idiota._

Cuando todos se fueron esperó que ella volviera, pero nada a los quince minutos salió para ver si estaba en su escritorio, pero nada _¿Dónde estas? ¿Dónde estas nena? _De pronto se acordó de la azotea _es allí donde escapas de mi._

Fue hacia el helipuerto y allí estaba ella mirando el paisaje de Nueva York _si pudiera leer sus pensamientos sería más fácil para mi._

Bella sintió su mirada electrizante, volteó a mirarle, pero volvió de nuevo su rostro hacia la ciudad.

-Me gustaría saber en que piensas.

-Pienso en muchas cosas Edward ¿ya se fue Jacob?

La mención del nombre de Jacob lo encendió hasta la furia, no era racional, no lo era.

- ¿Por qué lo pregustas? ¿Te interesa?

- Por amor de Dios Edward, sácame de tu pelea con él.

- ¿De qué hablaban?- la agarró del brazo fuertemente.

- De nada, al menos él quería conversar conmigo, no como tú que has estado evitándome la última semana.

- Yo no te he estado evitando.

Ella se le enfrentó, el viento y la tremenda estatura de él la tenía a portas del vértigo.

- ¿No? Has actuado como si yo estuviera enferma, desde que te dije que era virgen te has portado como un completo idiota.

- Yo...yo...

- Odio eso Edward, vivo en un mundo donde ser virgen parece ser un pecado mortal, yo sólo quería sentir lo que siento por ti ¿es eso tan malo? ¿Qué? ¿Hubieras querido que te contara como me acosté con mil chicos en mi secundaria en los baños o en los salones de clase?

_Demonios, yo lo hice…_

- Yo no quiero hacerte daño Bella.

- No me voy a quebrar.

- A veces el sexo no es como en las novelas que tú lees, es algo violento, complicado, requiere valor, esfuerzo, desprenderse de nociones rosas de besos tranquilos y tiernos.

- Yo se eso, se en lo que me meto contigo, se que has tenido muchas amante, lo se…pero yo quiero, me haces sentir como una tonta, me haces sentir como si fuera una beata idiota que no merece nada, de la que todos se burlan por el sólo hecho de que es virgen, eso me lastima- ella empezó a llorar.

- No llores, yo te deseo como nunca he deseado a nadie en mi vida, cada día a tú lado es un infierno, entras al ascensor y te deseo, veo tu boca y te deseo, veo como caminas y te deseo, tu manera de hablar, tu voz, tus movimientos, tus sonrojos, veo como te muerdes la boca y te deseo…pero yo… ¡Demonios! Swan, no sabes en lo que te estás metiendo. No quiero hacerte daño, soy un hombre enorme, fuerte y tú eres tan pequeña y tan frágil, rompes mis esquemas, me llevas a un mundo de incertidumbre que detesto, no se como comportarme contigo, sin embargo me muero de celos el pensar que otro te toque.

- Yo no quiero que nadie me toque sólo tú…- ella se acercó lentamente- soy virgen baby, pero eso no quiere decir que no sienta, soy el Nilo.

- ¿Qué?- su extraña manera de hablar siempre lo confundía.

- El Nilo se sale de su cause una vez al año, deben haber exclusas para contenerlo, yo soy eso, toda mi vida he dicho no, porque se que cuando las exclusas se levanten voy a volverme loca…y eso es lo que quiero contigo, quiero fuego, quiero alucinar contigo, quiero estar excitada contigo, lo que hice aquel día por teléfono esa soy yo…yo no sueño con besos tiernos y cautos…no quiero eso…yo soy salvaje Edward, quiero ser salvaje contigo, quiero hacer cosas contigo que ni siquiera están en los libros, no soy de ese tipo de chicas tontas que leen algo de sexo y creen que se está blasfemando o que al leerlos piensan que están enfermas y que los escritores son el demonio sucios y groseros…el sexo es…salir de la vida normal, de las reglas…estoy harta de seguir las reglas, de ser la niña buena…eso no me valió de nada…pero, eso lo quiero contigo con nadie más, quiero ser una niña mala contigo, enséñame…enséñame baby.. Yo soy libre y decido ser libre contigo.

Edward escuchó en silencio, ella lo abrazaba, sentía su corazón latiendo con fuerza, ya no había vuelta atrás, ya no la había, por mucho que él se negara, llegaría algún momento en que el animal amarrado que en él habitaba no aguantaría más, día a día las cadenas se iban debilitando.

La tomó de sus trenzas y la jaló fuerte, el rugido salvaje que lo caracterizaba salio de él hasta estremecerla, chocó su boca con la de ella y la beso desesperadamente.

- Soy un troglodita, un hombre de neandertal, adoro que seas virgen, te lo voy a confesar, quisiera irme para el maldito centro de Nueva York, en plena quinta avenida y gritar como un demente que sólo yo voy a estar allí- las palabras fueron dichas en un tono bajo, con sonrisa canalla incluida.

- ¿Entonces?

- Nena…yo nunca me he acostado con una virgen.

- ¿No?- se mordió la boca.

- Sigue mordiéndote la boca y no saldrás con esa tarjeta V de este edificio.

Pero ella lo hizo de manera tan fuerte, que él se tuvo que alejar varios metros.

- No, no, no- levantó su mano en amenaza.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

-¿Ves? Tú eres la que tiene el poder acá- caminó unos pasos hacia ella- ¿estas segura Bella Swan?

- Si- una sonrisilla tierna y unos ojos niños relucieron, mientras que el viento trataba infructuosamente de desarreglar sus trenzas.

- Yo te enseñaré muchas cosas- su voz dos tonos más bajo.

- Siempre fui buena estudiante señor- lo dijo seria.

- Debes prepararte para mí- amenazaba

- ¿Prepararme?- Bella ladeó la cabeza en señal de no comprender.

- Te lo dije…soy enorme.

_¿De que esta…? Oh oh oh… _De nuevo el sonrojo

- Me gustan los Graaaandes retos….señor- La palabra grandes lo dijo de manera sugestiva- ¿ves? el Nilo habla por mi

- Seré un maestro exigente.

- Eso es lo que quiero.

Como la fuerza de un oso la levantó y la abrazó, ella acurruco su cabeza en su cuello, y aspiró su olor hermoso.

- Voy a tener tú olor en todo mi cuerpo.

-Nena tendrás mucho más, pero poco a poco…

- Si maestro- bateo sus pestañas con picardía.

La bajó de su abrazo brutal y por primera vez frente a ella mostró el rostro de dios del placer.

- ¿Te has tocado tú misma Swan?- levantó una de sus cejas de manera sugestiva.

La pregunta la tomo por sorpresa _aquí empieza…_

- No- contestó tímida.

_Diablos no se si estoy perturbado por lo inocente o excitado. _La beso de nuevo con fiereza.

- Entonces nunca has tenido un orgasmo.

- Cuando sueño contigo.

- Arggg, eso es lo más sensual que me han dicho niña perversa…me contaras tus sueños.

- Algún día señor…

- Quizás algún día me los expliques- su mueca malvada y arrogante surgió- paso a paso.

- ¿Cuándo comenzaran las lecciones? Señor.

- Esta noche Swan, ya veras.

/::/

En la oficina a la hora, ella sonreía como niña pequeña, su corazón latía a mil, mientras que él la miraba en total silencio. Las palabras no existían entre ambos, pero el calor y la electricidad de toda la habitación lo decían todo. Edward Cullen la miraba lento, de manera casi perezosa, estaba maquinando su primera lección.

- ¿Qué?- sonreía y arrugaba la nariz como gesto juguetón.

- Estoy preparando mi clase.

_Santos infiernos…_

- Yo…yo…ya vengo- dio dos pasos hacía la puerta _¡Sagrado Batman! Esto está pasando._

- Eso es lo que quiero Swan, que te vengas- Unos ojos verdes jade, una respiración profunda y una amenaza tierna dicha con voz de seda…puro sexo en simples y demoledoras frases.

_¿Cómo puede hablar así? _Salió corriendo

-¿Qué te pasa Bella?- pregunto Ángela.

_Dios se me esta notando…me muero._

- Nada.

- No te estás quieta, me mareas Bella.

Lauren como siempre mirándose al espejo, le dijo:

- Pareces como si fueras a tener sexo o algo así.

_Diablos y después todos dicen que es tonta._

- Pero conociéndote...naa...

_No tienes ni idea, yo llegaré a la meta Lauren, a ti ni siquiera te permitieron ni participar… ¡caray! Sueno como una niña adolescente cuando compite por quien besa al niño de la escuela._

- Swan- lo escuchó tras ella.

- Señor.

Su mirada era ferviente y oscura.

- Saldré, vendré en una hora, ya es hora del almorzar.

Él salió tintineando sus llaves, les sonrió a todas como niño pequeño.

- Y a este ¿qué le pasa? ¿Qué hormiga le pico? Estaba medio simpático ¿a quien destripo?

- No seas tonta Lauren, el no va a destripar a nadie, hablas como si fuera un caníbal.

_Lo es…mi carne presiente el placer de la mordida…loca, loca, loca._

A las dos horas él apareció, se veía como un chico que había hecho una tremenda maldad.

Bella no se atrevió a preguntar la expectación la tenía al borde.

- Te compré un regalo.

- ¿Un regalo?

- Un juguete. Pero lo tienes que ver en tú casa esta noche.

_¿Qué? ¿De que habla?_

- ¿Cual es el misterio baby?

- Te sorprenderá.

El resto de la tarde fue agonizante, se le caían los papeles, se comía las uñas, se mordía la boca hasta el dolor, casi riega el café, se tropezó con las sillas, Edward estaba muy divertido. A las cuatro de la tarde ella se preparaba para irse, entró a su oficina, mientras que él miraba por su telescopio, ese acto de ver el mundo a través de aquel aparato le parecía el acto más melancólico y solitario del mundo.

- Mira Swan tanta gente y sólo contigo me comunico.

- Deberías salir más, hacer amigos.

- Yo sólo quiero estar contigo, el resto no me importa, todos quieren un pedazo de mí, dinero, prestigio, una maldita noticia.

-Allá hay gente buena también.

- No, no la hay…sólo tú- recorrió su cuerpo con hambre- vaya Isabella…nena, esta noche es tú primera lección- se acercó como una pantera, levantó su mano y con un dedo trazo un agonizante recorrido desde la punta de su nariz, pasando por su boca, llegando hasta su cuello quedándose en su garganta haciendo leves círculos en el, para después bajar hasta el centro de sus pechos y bajar hasta el vientre, su sonrisa era enigmática y perversa. Bella quería que continuara, palpitaba por todas partes, la caricia en el vientre fue intensa, metió su mano por la camisa- tienes una piel tan hermosa, de porcelana y es sólo mía.

- Edward-su voz sonaba como un ronroneo, él se acercó y respiró duramente en su ombligo, ella estaba que gritaba.

- Ahora señorita Swan- se alejó bruscamente- es hora de que se vaya, su horario ha terminado.

Estaba más allá de la frustración.

-Aquí esta tú regalo y no lo abras hasta que yo te diga, Es una orden.

-Si señor- la sangre de Bella hervía como en un caldero, su voz era tan mandona y sensual y ella jadeaba frente a la expectativa

- Buena chica- cuando ella volteó, el pellizco su trasero.

- Salvaje.

- Exacto.

Cuando tenía catorce años uno de sus maestros la pilló leyendo Sexus de Henry Miller, eso provocó un gran escándalo que casi hace que la echaran de la escuela, fue entonces cuando su madre Renne sacó todas sus armas y argumentos para que su hija no fuera víctima de la idiotez de algunas personas que creían que leer un libro erótico era casi tan grave como matar una persona.

"_No estamos en la época de la cacería de brujas señores"_

"_Es un libro sucio"_

" _No los sucios son ustedes que creen que leer uno de los libros más importantes del siglo XX es una vulgaridad, prefieren que lean libros estúpidos y que sólo les llenan la cabeza a los chicos de cucarachas…el problema no es que mi hija lea este libro, lo que les preocupa a ustedes es que mi hija tenga una mentalidad tan libre que ella sepa que el sexo no es un pecado, que piense que el sexo tan bien es una forma de arte y de libertad…mi niña es una chica inocente, pero inteligente…la sexualidad es una decisión personal…y ustedes, el estado, esas políticas de negar, de prohibir son manera sutiles para controlar la mente de las personas"_

"_Entonces señora ¿cree que en una época donde prolifera los embarazos adolescentes, el sida y otro tipo de enfermedades, donde el aborto es la forma de escape para liberarse de un ser humano hablar de sexo como si fuera un chisme estúpido de espectáculo es algo viable?"_

" _Por supuesto que no, estamos hablando de educar para la responsabilidad, educar para la tolerancia, educar para que entendamos que la sexualidad son decisiones personales en los cuales nadie tiene derecho a meterse ni a juzgar, prohibir no es la solución, usted habla de sida y de embarazos adolescentes, eso ocurre porque no nos atrevemos a hablar con nuestros hijos de manera libre y abierta sobre los pro y los contra de algo que afectara su vida, porque si el chico o la chica lee un libro como sexus o trópico de cáncer todos nos levantamos indignados criticando al escritor como si mereciera ir a la inquisición y el pobre muchacho crece creyendo que el sexo es cosa de gente sucia y asquerosa…lastimosamente esa mentalidad nos ha llevado a que prolifere la pornografía, pues entre más prohibición más morbo habrá sobre todo en nuestras escuelas y en la gente que se llama maestros"_

Fue así como Renne gano esa batalla.

"_Baby jamás te sientas avergonzada…el sexo es una decisión individual, personal e intima…todos ellos han leído libros de Miller, Sade, Anais Nin creyendo que son seres asquerosos y terribles, sólo se han quedado en la superficie, no han sabido ver más allá, el arte y el sexo son trascendencia, ellos sólo se han quedado en el morbo, el que niega el sexo es el que más piensa en él"_

LECCION UNO.

Eran las nueve de la noche y él no aparecía, se había puesto hermosa sólo para él, estaba nerviosa y con el corazón en la garganta _Edward por favor no te arrepientas, no te arrepientas baby, ven a mi…ven a mi _a los diez minutos el teléfono sonó. Ella saltó:

- Señor.

- No, no… maestro- su voz era ronca y oscura.

- Si maestro.

- Dígame Swan, cuanto es su promedio en la universidad.

_¿Por qué pregunta eso?_

- Cuatro dos.

- Chica lista ¿Estas lista para mi Swan?

- ¿No vienes?

- No, tú vienes Isabella ¿estás lista para mí?

Tan sólo el sonido de su voz hizo que su cuerpo vibrara como una guitarra, una ola de sensualidad la abrazaba como si la estuviera asfixiando.

- Oh Edward...Ven...Ven...

- ¿Qué tienes puesto muñeca?

_¿Quiere jugar conmigo? Poco a poco…oh Dios…él está…_

- Tengo una falda a lápiz, una blusa de seda azul y mis manolo negros…

- Perfecta…te tengo en mi mente hermosa…- suspiro, y aquel sonido la hizo estremecer.

- ¿Te gusta baby?

- Siempre…siempre…mi amor…

_Oh Superman bendito._

- Ahora ve a tú cuarto…camina despacio…te siento nena.

Bella fue hacia su cuarto.

- ¿Ya abriste mi regalo?

-No, me dijiste que no lo hiciera hasta que tú me dijeras.

- Niña obediente y dulce ¿Quién es tú señor?

- Tú, tú lo eres...ángel.

- No, ahora soy el diablo…Bella- arrastraba las palabras susurrantes por el teléfono, palabras que viajaban directamente a las bragas de la chica.

Bella empezó a morderse los labios.

-¿Te estas mordiendo la boca nena?

- Umhumm.

- Bien, porque eso me excita muchísimo, eres tan dulce…dulce mi pequeña cereza.

- Baby…eres

- Quiero probarte toda, ahora mírate al espejo ¿Qué ves?

Veía a una chica jugando al placer, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente y su corazón latía como caballo desbocado.

- Me veo esperándote…me veo sintiéndote en todo mi cuerpo…me veo intoxicada de ti.

- Pon los altavoces del celular, quiero que tus manos estén libres.

Ella lo hizo, sus manos temblaban.

- Vuelve al espejo…mírate, cierra los ojos e imagíname a mi detrás de ti.

Bella hizo lo que él le ordenó, a su mente vino Edward Cullen con su fuerte presencia, con su olor, con su respiración en su nuca.

- Yo te acarició Bella…lleva tus manos, mis manos por tú pecho, len-ta-men-te, así es nena ¿me sientes?

- Oh si…tengo calor

- Ahora baja a tu vientre, yo te aprieto suave, deslizo mis manos por dentro de tú blusa y juego con tú ombligo.

Sonidos extraños empezaron a salir de la boca de Bella _me está volviendo loca._

- Eres tan hermosa…tan hermosa y estas tan caliente, te siento en las yemas de mis dedos. Quítate la blusa.

La voz de él era hipnótica y embriagante, la niña racional, buena e inocente se estaba yendo. Se iba, se iba….sólo quedaba él y su voz, se quito la blusa.

- No abras los ojos.

- Si señor- temblaba.

- Maestro- su voz era ronca e impositiva- ahora vuelvo a tus senos, son tan perfectos…yo quiero besarlos, siénteme besarlos…mmmm, tienen la medida perfecta para mi boca.

- ¡Edward!

- Maestro.

- Maes…estas aquí conmigo…- su voz eran susurros agónicos, lo veía a él, su presencia fantasmal reflejada en el espejo, estaba allí, adorándola, haciéndole cosquillas con su cabello rebelde y perfecto, sentía sus manos acariciando su cintura.

- Allí estoy linda, justo allí besándote. No abras los ojos, te voy a quitar la falda, lento, lento- la falda de Bella cayó en el suelo- abre los ojos nena, descríbeme tú ropa interior, con detalle.

Bella abrió los ojos, se veía con otros ojos, eran los ojos de él que la miraban.

-Mi...mi sostén es blanco de encaje

- Hermoso- Cada palabra era pronunciada con la seguridad de saber que ella cumplía cada orden y que él era el amo del juego en aquel momento.

- Mis pantys también son blancos, del mismo material del sostén…son pequeños, tienen un lazo de satén que termina en una pequeña flor en el centro…oh Edward ¿me ves hermosa?

- Eres una diosa, mi amor…tú piel es perfecta…la adoro ¡maldición eres preciosa! ¿Te hago sentir bien nena?

- Oh si- casi grita.

- Quítate el sostén.

Ella lo hizo, sus senos estaban duros y erectos, parecían más grandes y llenos.

- Lleva tus manos, mis manos allí y tócalos ¿lo haces nena?

La contestación fue un chillidillo de gatito pequeño.

- ¡Pellízcalos! ¡Ahora!

El sexo de Bella se contraía en pequeños espasmos dulces.

Ahora el sonido se hizo más agudo.

- Mi lengua está allí nena, mojada, jugando, te chupo dulce y luego fuerte.

- Oh maestro…señor...

- ¿Lo hago bien Swan?

- Divino.

- Tus muslos están apretados, hueles a sexo mi amor, a almendras….tú respiración cambia, ¿tú conchita me necesita Swan?

- Desesperadamente.

- Bien, buena niña. Ahora quítate los pantys, lentamente mis manos se deslizan por tus caderas, están tan llenas Swan, tan suaves… me vuelves loco.

Frente al espejo se hallaba otra mujer, completa y absolutamente enamorada, una mujer, no una niña, una mujer con un cuerpo hermoso, una mujer, no la mosca muerta frígida de James, no, una mujer…ella…la mujer de Edward Cullen.

- Estoy desnuda baby, sólo para ti…maestro.

- Eres un regalo, un puto regalo de los dioses y eres mía- él gemía, no tenía su mano sobre su polla rotunda, pero el sólo hecho de imaginarla desnuda, lo tenía al borde del precipicio.

- Tuya y de nadie más, de nadie más- sentía el corazón acelerado, toda la atmósfera del lugar cambió.

- Quiero que te sientes en la cama y abras las piernas frente al espejo-La orden fue brutal y atemorizante - No tengas miedo nena, soy yo, yo para ti.

Bella lo hizo abrió sus piernas, la imagen era pagana, excitante, sus cabellos caían sobre sus senos, sus piernas eran largas y cremosas y su sexo parecía respirar.

- Allí estoy, allí viéndote, saboreando el momento, mi lengua te saborea Swan, mi boca besa uno de tus senos, acaricia tus senos amor mío, por favor, para mi- Bella lo hizo, palpitaba, su sexo empezó a contraerse- lleva una de tus manos a tu coñito perfecto.

- ¡Dios! Edward.

- ¡Hazlo!

Con temor llevó su mano derecha hacia su sexo.

-Estas tan mojada mi amor.

- Por ti baby.

- Me arrodillo ante mi diosa…hueles delicioso nena, eres tan delicada, lleva tú mano hacia tu clítoris amor, acarícialo, te acaricio.

- Mmm, ohhh, yo...yo.

- Atrás adelante, así, así nena, así.

La mano de Bella empezó a tener vida propia, se veía en el espejo, era la imagen de alguien descubriendo el placer por primera vez.

- ¡Jesús! ¡Calor!

- Allí estoy yo, nena, allí estoy yo, tocándote. Tú sexo divino, más fuerte, tú sexo perfecto para mi, fuerte, fuerte, nena eres maravillosa.

Algo comenzó a construirse en su abdomen, ella gritaba, los movimientos se hicieron frenéticos, sus caderas empezaron a moverse en círculos, violentamente se acostó en su cama y abrió más las piernas, ella gritaba.

- ¡Edward! ¡Baby! Quiero…quiero…estar contigo…quiero…

- Espera, espera, toma lo que te compré.

- ¡Dios! ¿Qué?- se iba…se iba.

- Lo que te compré Swan.

Como pudo, tomo la pequeña caja que estaba cerca de su cómoda.

- Ábrelo.

Estaba embotada y lo abrió sin cuidado, era un pequeño artefacto que parecía el Mouse de un computador, era pequeño con un pequeño botón de encendido.

- Préndelo, sólo apriétalo.

Sorprendida Bella vio como el pequeño artilugio vibraba y en el centro una pequeña protuberancia sobresalía haciendo movimientos circulares.

- Colócatelo en tú lindo botón nena ¡ahora! Y aprieta.

Bella lo hizo sin pensarlo, ella empezó a temblar, la maquina imitaba los gestos de una lengua voraz.

- Es mi boca Swan, mi boca, siéntela, nena…soy yo, nena, soy yo mi amor hermoso…

- Tú …

- Ummm

- Tú…baby…tú…

- Soy yo…

El orgasmo empezó a crecer en olas enormes, se sacó lo tacones de un solo tirón, sus dedos se contrajeron, sus manos agarraron la orilla de la cama, levantó sus caderas, los gritos retumbaban por su cuarto.

- Ohhhhh

- Estoy consumido Bella por ti, adoro tus sonidos, nena- la voz que resonaba fuerte por los altavoces comandaban el placer.

-¡Edddddd! Nnnnnnnn, por favor…baby…voy a acabar…

- Eres exquisita…vamos muñeca, yo estoy allí.

El aparato se movía de una manera lujuriosa, de pronto como si un rayo la cegara, un látigo de placer la sacudiera Bella Swan tuvo un orgasmo que la sumió en un estado de estremecimiento. Unas lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos, pero el aparato continuaba y era como si ella no tuviera fuerzas para apagarlo, y llegó otro orgasmo que dejó su cuerpo como gelatina.

- Mi maestro…estoy demente…yo…Edward dios del sexo.

Ella escuchó la risa malvada de él por el teléfono.

- Tan sólo para el placer de mi niña.

- Tuya, sólo tuya….mi amor.

Al otro lado del teléfono, él se pasmo, se lo había dicho tantas veces y ella nunca correspondió las palabras, se estremeció, el placer de escucharla, el placer de su placer fue glorioso _quiero que me lo digas cuando estés en tus cinco sentidos, no ahora, no ahora nena, dímelo, grítalo…pero no ahora._

Como a las dos de la mañana durmiendo como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, de nuevo el teléfono.

- Lección número dos Swan- se carcajeó fuertemente- no, mejor repitamos la primera.

- Vas a crear un monstruo Edward.

- Eso es lo que quiero.

Y la lección, continúo y continúo y continúo por más de una hora.

Para Edward las palabras que ansiaba, no llegaron _ámame Bella Swan, lo necesito, sálvame…sálvame…si no lo haces el mundo será mi enemigo._

Al día siguiente cuando se prestaba para irse a su trabajo, al abrir su puerta encontró un ramo de rosas blancas _¿para mí? _

En la tarjeta estaba la letra elegante de su amor ¿_A que horas? _

La tarjeta decía:

_**Para mi alumna quien anoche obtuvo unas muy, muy altas calificaciones,**_

_**Con pasión: EL MAESTRO**_

_Oh Dios, Dios ¿en que me metí?_

_**Y aquí empezamos….**_

_**Si son buenas y dejan comentarios, quizás ponga el otro capitulo el día de siempre.**_

_**AMENME O DEJENME…dejar comentarios es casi tan bueno como que Edward nos regale juguetes.**_

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario


	17. Chapter 17 lento, fiebre y fuego

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a la señora Meyer.**_

_**A inmans, Ysa21, .Cullen. Sujeyane, Bea, ElyCullenm, Jennle, alimago, maite, twiobses-lex, Anybuff, lilivett, bellarenenesmee, lizitablackswan, Ximena, erika, iza, audreybaldacci, LiliaC, Meh, milla whitlock, taly87, robsten-pattinson, , lu0911, a mis chicas de siempre hippielucy, martye y a Tania solis MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS PALABRAS DE APOYO.**_

_**A Mis lectoras en silencio…que lindo suena eso también muchas, pero muchas gracias.**_

_**¿Les gustó el regalito de reyes? A veces soy generosa….**_

_**ESTA HISTORIA ES PARA MAYORES DE 18 si lo lees es bajo tú responsabilidad, ya lo sabes.**_

_**ANUNCIOS IMPORTANTES:**_

_**James aparecerá, no se preocupen.**_

_**Sobre el pasado de edward y bella es algo que debe mantenerse por ahora, pues es parte de la trama en sí, ese es el nudo.**_

_**Volviendo a James….tatatata…será interesante cuando ellos Bella y edward se casen…ups ese fue un pequeño secreto…. ¿no soy maravillosa?**_

_**Para este capítulo sugiero que escuchen SLOW Kilie Minogue, Fever de Ella fitzgerald y FIRE de Bruce Springteen , no se arrepentiran**_

**EL LÍMITE DEL CAOS**

**LENTO, FIEBRE Y FUEGO.**

Llegó casi a las ocho de la mañana a trabajar, lo esperó casi cinco minutos, pero pensó que con lo de las flores esa mañana, seguramente ya estaría allí. Ni siquiera se imaginaba que cara le pondría, estaba aturdida con lo que había pasado en la noche anterior _Él escuchó los sonido que fui capaz de emitir, que vergüenza _Claro está que su ninfa interior y su hermanastra estaban bailando can- can sin ropa interior. Se subió al ascensor de presidencia, mas en el tercer piso se detuvo y allí estaba en él en toda su gloria maravillosa, con su hermano Emmet y con su cuñado Jasper. Edward no movió ni un músculo.

-Swann- fue su saludo

-Señor.

Emmet como siempre tan cordial.

- Hola Bells.

- Hola Emmet, Jasper.

- Señorita Swann, siempre es agradable verla.

- Gracias señor.

Todos ellos entraron al elevador, vio como Edward se quitó los guantes, se puso de espaldas a ella, sus manos hacia atrás, movió sus dedos de una forma imperceptible como llamándola, ella se acercó levemente y él le rozo suavemente su camisa. Bella no podía evitar sonreír. Esa mañana se había topado con el pequeño juguete debajo de su cama mientras Darcy maullaba fieramente (maulló a las tres de la mañana cuando los gritos de Bella incendiaban todo el apartamento) frente al aparato como si éste fuera un ratón a punto de ser cazado. El pobre animalito estaba tremendamente asustado y saltaba y esperaba el ataque de ese ser infernal que invadía su casa y "torturaba" a su dueña _Darcy el es ahora mi amigo _chilló de la risa cuando lo guardó en su cómoda y Darcy seguía frente al cajón intentando abrirlo. Todo eso, la vergüenza, la excitación, el amor de fuego, el placer de la noche hizo que sin pensarlo Bella soltará la carcajada en pleno ascensor, el dragón hermoso volteó y se le quedó mirando divertido.

-¿Cuál es la risa Swann?

- Disculpe señor- pero no era capaz de contenerse, el intenso rubor se le subió a las mejillas.

Emmet y Jasper fueron contagiados de la risa de Isabella.

-Cuéntanos el chiste Bella.

- Si cuéntenos el chiste Swann- la voz de él era oscura.

Bella se mordía la boca _desgraciado, él lo sabe y como siempre juega conmigo._

-No es nada maes...señor.

La mueca peligrosa se dibujo levemente en su cara.

-Quien se ríe solo, de sus picardías se acuerda Swann.

_¿Con que quieres jugar baby?_

- Es que anoche me pasó algo muy divertido señor, un animal entró a mi casa y me hizo gritar como loca mientras que mi gatito maullaba.

Emmet y Jasper no entendían un carajo de lo que ella se reía, pero ver la cara de la chica que casi siempre era tan seria los hacia sonreír.

- ¿Tienes un gato Bells?

- Un lindo y tierno gatito Emmet- lo dijo arrastrando las palabras y con una vocecilla suave y aniñada.

Edward se paró en puntas, sabía de lo que ella estaba hablando y no era precisamente de su mascota _me va a matar._

Ahora ella se reía más, y más fuerte. Dejó que Emmet y Jasper salieran del ascensor de primero, Edward se quedó detrás de ellos y en un segundo la miró con cara de malvado y le dijo.

-Me las pagas Swann.

- Si maestro.

Pero ese mañana todo estuvo como de locos, los tres hombres no salieron de la oficina y ella se la pasó de arriba abajo llevando papeles, yendo a los bancos y haciendo unos informes. A las doce apareció Carlisle y arrastró a sus hijos a almorzar y hablar de la reunión con los Black en la editorial.

Estaba desesperado por tocarla. Esa era su naturaleza adictiva la que hablaba, tenía que controlarse, controlarse, sabía muy bien por su pasado que sus necesidades y obsesiones habían destruido muchas cosas, pero Bella lo llevaba al límite de todo. Ella necesitaba espacio, necesitaba tiempo, amigos, libertad, su soledad…se veía a si mismo tragándose todo eso, también intuía que si él se le imponía, la naturaleza indómita de ella aparecería y se alejaría y eso no lo soportaba. Le escribió un texto:

_**No te he saludado hoy nena, estoy desesperado**_

_**Edward Cullen, Señor, maestro y loco.**_

A los diez minutos ella le escribió otro mensaje:

_**Maestro**_

_**¿No vas a darme mis notas?**_

_**Me interesan**_

_**Isabella Swann, aplicada y devota alumna.**_

Él le contestó

_**¿Quién dijo que la lección ha terminado**_**?**

_**Edward Cullen académico en la universidad del placer.**_

Ella

_**Baby no me amenaces, soy un ratón de biblioteca, lista a graduarme y a mejorar al maestro.**_

_**Bella ruborizada Swann...**_

_**P.D**_

_**Me gustaron las flores, hermosas….y el juguete.**_

Edward tuvo que pellizcarse para no salir de allí y correr. No mover un músculo de su rostro para que su padre no lo viera y para que Jasper quien era medio psicólogo no lo mirará con aquellos ojos azules que parecían decirle _Lo se todo. _

En la época de Jessica, cuando se dio cuenta que ella era importante para él, se contuvo, estaba tan herido, tan asustado con lo que sentía que a veces o casi siempre optó por lastimarla que por decirle lo que verdaderamente sentía que si lo hablaba abiertamente temía que ella lo heriría, no valió de nada, pues Jessica lo lastimó de igual manera, claro está que él se lo merecía. En los días en que Mía estaba en el hospital lloraba como un niño pequeño recordando como fue él el culpable de que aquel bebé inocente estuviera allí, no pensó en las consecuencias de lo que hacía, tan sólo quería lastimar a quien se le pusiera en frente y allí estaba Jessica que desde el mismo momento en que lo vio sólo tuvo ojos para él y actuaba siempre como cachorrito impresionable. Todo lo que él hacía a ella le parecía maravilloso, hasta sus patanadas; siempre dispuesta a complacer, siempre dispuesta a decir que si, siempre dispuesta a dejarse arrastrar. Él debió tener un poco de compasión, pero no la tuvo. Para Jessica él era un premio de la lotería y se aprovechó de eso, se aprovechó de su necesidad de cariño y compañía. Sus armas fueron su dinero, su apellido, la actitud de malandrín codiciado de la escuela, de su masserati, de su belleza física**. **Ambos eran niños rotos, los unió su relación enfermiza y terrible que ambos tenían con su madre y la necesidad de ambos de lastimar al padre. Si el hubiese podido cambiar un poco de aquellos tormentosos días los hubiera cambiado.

Para Edward el que su padre se diera cuenta de que amaba a Jessica fue la fractura a ese muro de hierro que había levantado frente a él. Desde el principio Carlisle la miró como se mira un bicho raro, una presencia incomoda en su casa y en la vida de su hijo, por eso el lastimar a la chica le dijo tácitamente al padre que ella no le importaba y que el rechazo de Carlisle hacia ella mucho menos, pero todo, todo recayó en Mia y el infierno con toda su fuerza cayó sobre él. Su padre en los meses en que su bebé agonizaba estuvo con él, días enteros sentado a su lado, haciendo guardia, llamando a los médicos, pero él no lo perdonaba. Con los años llegó a vislumbrar que su padre lo había tratado de proteger, proteger de Elizabeth, protegerlo de Jessica, protegerlo hasta de él mismo, mas lo que odiaba de él es que le hubiese mentido, y que no lo hubiese protegido bien.

Con Bella a su lado tenía terror que todo lo que a él lo rodeaba la contaminara, que el destino estúpido y trágico de su familia llegara hasta ella y la contaminara. Bella era su regalo, su oportunidad de pureza, su oportunidad de reír, su oportunidad de ternura, de conversación, su oportunidad de música, quizás su oportunidad de empezar. Entendía muy bien que frente al amor con Bella se portaría como un adolescente, tonto, inseguro, celoso, adolescente de mano sudada y de adicción al teléfono (ya amaba el maldito aparato) adolescente de flores y de chocolatinas, de cine y de besos en la oscuridad de la sala, era su oportunidad de tener diecisiete y tener la esperanza de que en algún momento su pasado se fuera a otra parte o al menos reconciliarse con el y con el niño que un día fue. Sabía también que ese monstruo maldito que se escondía en su interior siempre listo a atacar, saldría en algunas ocasiones y le diría pobre perdedor dependiendo de las palabras de una mujer, pero no importaba, idiota patético le decía el monstruo, pero no, no, no…ella es mi oportunidad de poesía.

Debajo de la mesa, volvió a mandar un texto:

_**Te extraño, hoy no me preparaste café.**_

_**Edward adicto al café y a tú olor.**_

A los dos minutos

_**Yo también te extraño, cuando llegues te daré una jarra inmensa de rico y espumeante café.**_

_**Bella experta en cafeína y en hacer feliz a su señor.**_

_Dios cullen eres un pendejo, manejas el mundo, tienes todo y mírate mandando textos idiotas y cursis, ridículo, patético, payaso ¿a que estas jugando? ¿A ser feliz? Tú no mereces nada…nada, sueña, sueña con ella, no descasaras hasta que la destruyas también._

La fuerza de ese pensamiento lo hizo rugir un ¡mierda! Frente a su padre, hermano y cuñado que les aterraba sus cambios de humor.

-¿Qué te pasa hermano?

-Nada.

- Debes estar así por la reunión en la editorial Black

_Oh no ¡Demonios! Se me había olvidado…no deseo verle la cara a ese bastardo hoy._

Carlisle intuyó el pensamiento de su hijo.

- No, Edward Cullen debemos ir, en este momento esa editorial es parte de todos nuestros negocios, hay miles de cosas que revisar, los auditores harán su primera revisión y necesitamos estar todos, Emmet, Jasper, Tu y yo, estaremos casi quince personas y no es sano que vayas con esa cara de ogro gruñón, ¡diablos! Edward se profesional frente a Jacob y a su padre.

- Nunca he podido entender el odio que se tienen ustedes dos ¿no eran muy buenos amigos cuando eran niños? Aun me acuerdo ver a Jacob en nuestra casa, vestido con esas ridículas camisetas de pandillero de cuarta, cuando te fuiste esos meses a estudiar al extranjero él llamaba todos los días y preguntaba por ti y ¿después? Enemigos a muerte.

Carlisle y Edward se miraban de manera cómplice; la decisión de mantener a Emmet y a alice fuera de toda la basura que se escondía bajo las finas alfombras Cullen habían salvado a sus dos hermanos de la verdad dolorosa y podrida que asfixiaba a Esme, su esposo y el hijo mayor. El secreto fue lo mejor, aunque Alice siempre intuyera que algo pasaba y Jasper con su capacidad de empática sintiera la tensión que siempre existía cuando todos se reunían.

-¡Por favor emmet! Una cosa es ser amigos de adolescentes y otras es ser amigos en la mayoría de edad, las cosas cambiaron y ya esta.

-¿Fue una chica? – Preguntó divertido- eras un matón con las nenas ¿le quitaste una novia o que?

_No el me quito la mía._

Los ojos de hielo de Edward Cullen miraron a su hermano con impaciencia; Jasper no pestañeaba, el silencio siempre fue su manera de conocer a la gente, para él la gente hablaba con los gestos, lo que salía de su boca casi siempre eran mentiras, pero sus gestos lo decían todo. Edward siempre fue el más difícil de leer, era hermético y robótico, calculada cada movimiento, sólo en los momentos al límite se podía vislumbrar algo de una personalidad subyugada por una cantidad de demonios interiores que parecían susurrarle al oído.

Xxxx

Toda la tropa de contadores. Auditores y revisores fiscales, los esperaban en el primer piso del rascacielos. Si por él hubiese sido, habría hecho una pataleta como niño pequeño y se encerraría en su oficina con su muñeca de porcelana, pero no podía _maldita y estúpida responsabilidad. _

-Debo ir a mi oficina Carlisle, espérame un minuto.

-¿Tú secretaria va ir? - últimamente el ojo de águila de su padre no se despegaba de él y siempre lo probaba con la mención de Bella, pero no veía nada - acuérdate que Jacob Y Billy la invitaron. Edward conocía el juego y contestó con sequedad.

- Ella es mi secretaria, debe ir conmigo, es su trabajo.

Subió a presidencia y toda olía a café, ella recogía unos papeles del suelo y trataba de organizarlos, no se dio cuenta que él la miraba detenidamente.

- Swann, Swann. Swann, usted y el suelo.

Bella miró hacía arriba y sonrió como niña pequeña e inmediatamente su gesto de boca.

- La espero en un minuto en mi oficina, hoy tenemos una cita en la editorial, le voy a dar instrucciones.

Se cepillo los dientes rápidamente, se lavó el rostro para así poder espantar el tedio y el deseo de no hacer nada _Necesitas vacaciones Cullen. _Cuando salió del baño, ella lo esperaba con una tasa de café en su mano y una sonrisa traviesa.

- Pon la tasa sobre el escritorio, estoy urgido de otra cosa.

Bella puso el café donde le ordenaron y abrió sus brazos esperando el beso de todo el día, él no se hizo esperar y llegó a ella como si eso fuera lo único que importara en ese momento. El beso fue como siempre urgente, primario y hambriento.

- Hola.

Bella no contestó, sus piernas estaban como gelatinas, su corazón se había parado y el oxigeno se había ido de su cuerpo.

- Necesito respirar baby, con este beso y lo de anoche no llegaré a los veinticinco.

La volvió a besar, su padre lo esperaba, pero el maldito mundo se detenía, recordó lo de la mañana y la mordió levemente en el cuello.

- ¿Con que tú gatito travieso?

Ella se apartó y tapo su cara.

- ¿Te avergüenzas?

- Nunca, lo que pasa es…que…tú haces que yo…me porte mal.

- Quiero que te portes mal, pero conmigo.

- Si maestro, tú alumna responde.

Se iba a lanzar a besarla de nuevo, pero el maldito teléfono sonó, era su hermano Emmet.

- ¡Te esperamos Edward! Vamos retrasados quince minutos.

- Estoy bajando.

Colgó.

- No quiero que vayas a la editorial.

- No voy Edward- respondió con dulzura- me quedo aquí y te espero.

Pero él sabía que ella se moría por ir, seguramente se enamoraría del lugar _eres un egoísta, idiota, _los ojillos de Bella relucían por el deseo de ir, pero sabiendo como era las relaciones de él con Jake y como éste la acosaba constantemente era mejor abstenerse.

- No, vamos, te necesito allí.

Ella dio un brinquito de felicidad.

- No te pongas tan contenta Swann, vamos a trabajar.

- Si señor.

Bajo con él, en el ascensor se apartaron, se prepararon como dos actores que minutos antes entran en personaje, actores en la indiferencia del uno hacia el otro.

Bella sacaba las llaves de su auto.

- No, señorita Swann, vamos en el mío.

- Yo, puedo manejar señor Cullen.

- En el mío - y su voz no fue ni tierna, ni dulce.

_Mandón, general romano _interiormente ella le saco la lengua y lo miro con altanería, Edward se dio cuenta y tomo su maletín sin que ella pudiera impedírselo.

Gracias a Dios que Jasper también fue en el auto con ellos _Porque tiene que hacer esas tontas imposiciones conmigo, chiquillo voluntarioso_

Xxxx

La editorial Black era un enorme edificio, fuera de tener las enormes oficinas, era la sede principal donde salían todos los libros que allí se imprimían, era enorme.

Todos lo seguían como si fuera el comandante del barco, ella se rezagaba, estaba fascinada con el sonido. En las dos primeras plantas estaban todos los trabajadores, enormes imprentas, toneladas de papel, el olor era maravilloso. Era una niña en una tienda de juguetes.

Billy Y Jacob los esperaban, el muchacho perseguía a Bella con su mirada, las oficinas estaban en la parte superior, éstas eran espaciosas, llenas de luz y con vidrios que permitían ver todo lo que ocurría en los dos pisos inferiores, tan diferente del espacio encerrado y hermético de la oficina de presidencia de Cullen C.O. Edward sabía hacía donde dirigía su Némesis la mirada y sin pensarlo lo empujo con el hombro izquierdo.

- Disculpa Jake - le dio su mirada asesina.

- Fíjate por donde andas Cullen.

Bella llegó de último, estaba emocionada. No vio llegar el beso en la mejilla que el hombre enorme y moreno le dio, estaba conmocionada _arde Troya, la segunda guerra mundial es un juego de niños, mejor me siento lejos._

- ¿Cómo estas Bella?

- Dispuesta a trabajar señor Black - corrió hacia el lado de su dragón antes que éste le diera la mirada de mil cuchillos que siempre solía darle cuando estaba furioso.

Jacob se sentó a su lado haciendo caso omiso a la reacción de la chica.

- Te tengo un regalo Bella, más tarde de lo doy, te va a encantar.

_Caray ¿cómo respondo? No puedo ser grosera, pero oh san bombas me quiere matar, odio esto, me siento como el trofeo de este par de locos. No estoy haciendo nada baby créeme, soy tuya, sólo tuya ¿no basto con lo de anoche?_

- Gracias Jake.

- Mas tarde te muestro toda la planta te va a gustar, estamos haciendo la edición de lujo de la _Divina comedia _es hermosa.

Con toda la fuerza de sus celos y temores, Edward movió la mesa, mientras que la miraba con ojos de depredador en busca de su presa.

- ¿Podrían callarse ustedes dos? Si no lo saben estamos trabajando - a la voz de mando, todos callaron.

_No debió traerla aquí, Jacob gusta de esta chica, no puedo creer que la historia se repita, no puedo hacer nada, si la aparto de él, si es que me va a detestar, no lo volveré a ver, al menos ella no es como Jessica _Pensaba Carlisle, quien era en las reuniones con los Black donde aprovechaba para analizar cada una de las reacciones de su hijo, era en esos momento cuando el muro mostraba las grietas _se consume de celos._

Todos se prepararon para ver la presentación casi como un documental sobre la empresa Black y sobre las nuevas editoriales fundadas en diferentes países. Las luces se apagaron y la presentación comenzó.

En la oscuridad Bella podía sentir la mirada de fuego que la traspasaba, era una sensación asfixiante, eléctrica y a veces dolorosa. Pudo percibir la mirada de fuego frío en sus ojos; de manera imperceptible Bella levanta un poco la silla y la acerca a él quien está en la silla principal de la enorme mesa de la sala de juntas, esta tan cerca que puede oler su colonia, lentamente desliza su mano derecha y toca su pierna dándole una suave caricia y se queda en la rodilla y aprieta dulcemente, él toma su mano también pero lo hace de manera ruda y posesiva, entrelaza sus dedos y allí la deja. La mano de Edward estaba helada, la furia y los celos que sentía hacía que toda su temperatura corporal bajese, es como si toda su presión arterial fuera traspasada por la nieve. Así pasaron los siguientes treinta minutos. Bella en verdad estaba impresionada con todo aquello, era fascinantes el proceso, además porque las políticas de la editorial Black en todos los países donde había abierto sucursal era promover la educación, la lectura con libros de fácil acceso, becas y alentar a los nuevos escritores para publicar; estaba emocionada con todo eso. Las luces se prendieron e inmediatamente ella intentó soltarse de su amarre pero el prolongó el enlace un poco más, finalmente él accedió, pero instantáneamente puso su pie sobre su pie y allí se quedó. Entonces la reunión dio comienzo.

A la hora y media todos estaban agotados de cifras, cuentas, revisiones, acuerdos y demás. Como pudo se liberó de la presión y se paró para mirar a los pisos de abajo, quería ir, hacer preguntas, saber, todo era maravilloso.

Con los ojos puestos en los papeles pero con su mente en ella se sintió culpable _este es su mundo, debe estar como niña en confitería, ella debería estar trabajando en un lugar como este, poder disfrutar de los libros, del papel y yo como león de montaña marcando territorio, mírala Cullen está desesperada por bajar y ver como se hace un libro… ¿Qué hacer?...debo confiar, debo confiar ¿eres mía Isabella? Soy tan idiota en creer que puedo hasta poseer tu mente, que puedo hacer que sólo desees lo que yo deseo…sólo tiene veintidós años y yo, yo soy un viejo de veintiocho, pocos años de diferencia y cientos de experiencia en mi, soy un viejo…harto de vivir._

Se paró de su asiento y dijo fuerte.

- ¡Por favor Jacob! Llévate a la señorita Swann a ver la planta, está desesperada por ver, no quiero tener una niña decepcionada por no poder disfrutar sus caramelos.

Ella se quedó asombrada _lo hace por mi, sabe lo que eso significa _Sus ojos marrones brillaron de alegría y trató de ocultar una sonrisa. Supo el gran esfuerzo que él hacia, sobre todo por Jacob quien se paró de su asiento feliz de poder mostrar su reino.

- Vamos Bella, te va a encantar - trató de tomar un brazo de la chica, pero ella de manera cortes se desprendió de él.

El paseo por la instalación fue supremamente divertido para Isabella, otra chica en su lugar no le hubiese parecido así, pero ella amaba los libros. Desde niña su relación con ellos era de una pasión absoluta, adoraba ir a comprarlos, desempacarlos y en el recorrido de la librería a su casa olerlos, acariciarlos, era como una sensación casi erótica, ¡Caray! Y ahora ella entendía un poco mejor sobre ese asunto. Acariciar los libros era como tocar A Edward Cullen, algo lleno de misterio, secretos y sabiduría, era como acariciar un amante.

Vio la edición de la _Divina comedia _era hermosa, estaba llena de ilustraciones sobre cada uno de los capítulos desde el infierno, el purgatorio y el cielo, ilustraciones sobre Dante, Beatriz y Virgilio. Dibujos de Gustave Dore, Botticelli, Bouguereau y muchos más; algunas de ellas eran realmente aterradoras.

- Es hermoso Jake, debo confesar que no soy experta en Dante, pero el libro es bello.

- ¿Lo quieres?

- No Jake, debe costar una fortuna.

- No te preocupes, es uno de los primeros, saldrán diez mil, es poco tiraje, parece que hoy día nadie lee Dante.

- Es una pena.

- Si en realidad las personas creen que es sólo una descripción del infierno, el purgatorio y el cielo, una descripción nacida de la época en que Dante vivió, con todo y los prejuicios de la época, pero es mucho más, es un documento histórico, filosófico y una bella historia de amor.

- Una historia de amor sobre la redención.

- Si - la mirada de Jacob era melancólica - difícil es la redención.

_¿Estos hombres? Ambos parecen cruzados por la misma sensación agónica de tristeza._

Pero el gesto cambió y surgió en él la sonrisa maravillosa de hermosos dientes blancos.

- Pero ese no es el regalo Bella, espera aquí - a los minutos él apareció con un enorme libro de tapa negra - ¡Mira! Es el nuevo libro de John Stuart E_l trasegar del fuego _te lo conté hace unos meses, una historia de amor en plena segunda guerra mundial, puedes oler la dinamita, la pólvora, hasta puedes escuchar el sonido de las bombas, una pareja que hace el amor bajo el bombardeo en Varsovia, es hermoso y lo mejor lo firmó para ti.

- ¡No! ¿En serio? - la manitos de Bella casi arrancan el libro de las manos de Jacob, allí estaba la dedicatoria del escritor de su puño y letra, una letra pequeña, caótica y llena de detalles _para Isabella Swann que entiende que el placer de la lectura es el placer de la mente._

- ¿Te gusta?

- Me encanta Jake, en verdad gracias- Bella abrazaba los libros como si fueran dos muñecas, se los llevó a la nariz y los olió, era una niña expectante frente a las horas de lectura.

Se sentó de nuevo en la mesa y puso los libros allí. Edward como quien no quiere las cosas los miró ambos.

- Vaya Swann, parece que llegó navidad.

Ella se quedo observándolo, su mandíbula tensada y su vena del cuello palpitaba.

- ¿No tienes un regalito para mi Jacob? Siempre me tienes deparadas sorpresas.

- ¿Desde cuando te interesan los libros?

- ¿Qué demonios sabes tú?

Ahora no había café para calmar los ánimos de estos dos hombres, rápidamente la chica se quitó un zapato y colocó su pececito sobre el de él y lentamente subió hasta llegar a su piel desnuda, lo acarició lentamente

_Sólo tú puedes calmar el animal en mí._

Al final de la tarde todo había concluido, los dos viejos patriarcas conversaban animadamente mientras que los príncipes herederos no tenían humor para nada: Bella hizo lo que siempre hacía, se refugiaba en sus libros.

- Yo me voy con Emmet, Edward lleva a Bella a su casa - Jasper corrió hacia su cuñado, mientras que la mirada de Carlisle lo seguía de manera asustada.

No quería montarse en el auto con él, aun su barbilla estaba tensa y su piel irradiaba frío.

Se montó al auto, junto a él.

- Ponte el cinturón de seguridad.

- Si señor - ella contestó quedamente.

Los cinco primeros minutos fueron de total silencio, él sólo miraba el camino, conducía como un loco.

- Por favor baja la velocidad baby.

Con sus dos manos golpeó el volante, miró los libros que descansaban en el regazo de Bella, sus ojos eran de un niño triste.

- ¿Te gustaron sus libros?

- Sabes que me gustan los libros ángel.

- Yo podría darte la biblioteca pública si quieres - su tono era indefinible, aquello le pareció a Bella entrañable, soltó un poco su cinturón de seguridad y se acercó a él, puso su cabeza sobre los hombros un momento.

- Me encanta la sensación de tú ropa, hoy hueles mejor que ayer - se levantó un poco y empezó a besar su cuello.

- Bella estoy conduciendo - trató de estar enojado, pero su boca sobre su piel era enervante- ¡Swann!

- Mmmm- el beso continuó hacia su oreja, sacó su lengua y la delineó de manera tortuosa, respiro en su oído y hablo- todo el día he estado pensando en ti mi señor, en lo que paso anoche, en lo que me hiciste hacer, en mis sonidos, en ti, imaginándote, tus manos preciosas…en tú juguete malvado, en mi gatito.

El frío de la piel de él fue desapareciendo, la lengua de ella era maravillosa, estaba casi a punto de no odiar a Jacob Black, estaba a punto de no odiar a nadie.

- Nena, yo sólo quería estar contigo hoy ¿es mucho pedir?

- No, para el auto baby, un minuto y tócame, por favor, un besito, unito.

Paró el auto al borde de la carretera, se soltó su cinturón de seguridad y se lanzó a ella, el beso fue cariñoso, lento, la besaba con desamparo y ansiedad.

- Odio a Jacob Black.

- Lo se - no se atrevía a preguntar las causas de odio entre ellos dos.

- No quiero que te regale nada.

- Son libros Edward.

- Son todo lo que tú eres.

- No, yo soy mucho más, y ese más es lo que soy contigo maestro.

Ahuecó la cabeza en su cuello y la acarició con la nariz.

- Los sonidos que hiciste anoche fueron puro sexo mi amor, aún tengo los ecos de ellos en mis oídos.

- Yo creo que mis vecinos se asustaron.

- Se asustaran cuando escuchen otros.

_Chihuahua ¿Otros?_

Ella tosió nerviosa.

- ¿Otros?

- Lo que sentiste ayer es un mero preludio nena.

Pero otro sonido interrumpió el ambiente, era el estomago de Bella que aullaba de hambre.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó muerto de risa.

- Mi estomago ¡que vergüenza!, no almorcé.

La miró enojado, en realidad muy enojado.

- ¿Por qué demonios?

- No se, estaba esperándote.

- Diablos Swann, yo estoy aquí para que todas tus necesidades sean resueltas, todas y eso incluye alimentarte, vamos a comer.

- Yo quiero más besitos- se estiró en su asiento como una gatita sexy.

- ¿Quién dijo que la noche ha terminado Swann? Hoy es tú segunda lección - la voz de animal sexual incansable se hizo presente.

La hermanastra se abanicaba frenéticamente y su ninfa ya se imaginaba la lencería.

Bella para no pensar se fue hacia la radio, pero el maldito aparato no ayudaba, la primera canción con la que se topo fue _Slow _bella entornó los ojos, pero decidió no cambiar la estación _yo también se jugar niño lindo _y empezó a cantar mientras que sus chicas interiores hacían coro

_Sabía que ibas a estar aquí muchacho, _

_Así que me puse mi mejor vestido_

Empezó a bailar en el asiento lento como la canción

_Nuestros ojos conectados_

_Ya nada es como solía ser…..reduzca la velocidad y baila conmigo: lento._

Edward la miró entre enojado, divertido y definitivamente hambriento, ella batió las pestañas inocentemente.

- ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta kylie?- y siguió cantando.

La canción segunda no ayudo, todos los astros del cielos estaba confabulados para que en ese auto el calor fuera insoportable _Fever _Ella fitzgerald cantando no ayudaba.

- Me encanta esa canción- Bella tiro los libros hacia atrás, su niña de diecisiete años salía de nuevo, una niña que seducía a su novio con canciones insinuantes.

- Sus gustos musicales son muy eclécticos señorita Swann.

Pero ella cantaba juguetona,

_Nunca se cuanto te amo_

_Nunca se cuanto me importas_

_Pero cuando pones tus brazos a ni alrededor_

_Tengo una fiebre que es difícil de soportar_

_Tú me das fiebre cuando me besas_

_Fiebre cuando me sostienes fuertemente,_

_Fiebre en la mañana, fiebre durante la noche._

Cambió la velocidad del auto y fijo los ojos hacia la carretera.

- Nena tengo tanta ganas de pasarme todas las lecciones y cogerte tan fuerte y hacerte estallar en mil pedazos, así que quédate quieta o si no te follo en este carro hasta que nos detenga la puta policía y salgamos en el guiness record por fornicar como conejos.

El sexo de Bella palpitó, el deseo el anhelo, la sangre que corría como lava ardiendo y su espina dorsal traspasada por un fuego liquido doloroso con esas palabras, su boca estaba seca _Darcy ¿le hablaría así a Lizy Bennet? Diablos Jane eso hubiese sido alucinante._

La siguiente canción fue la venganza de él, empezó unos acordes de una guitarra sugestiva, él le guiño un ojo, las tres chicas en ese carro gritaban cuan fans locas frente a un enorme, malote y divina estrella de rock _FIRE _de Bruce Sprinsteen, su mamá siempre decía que esa canción hacia que las pantaletas de las chicas se sintieran bailar, el comentario de su mamá la ponía incomoda siempre, pero ahora, _Renne, Renne sabías de lo que estabas hablando _ todo se puso peor cuando Edward Cullen, todo poderoso, señor de hielo, dueño del mundo, circunspecto y malgeniado hombres de las nieves empezó a cantar _Piedad, piedad santa cachucha bendita _su voz era ronca y divina _esto no es real, no es real, me voy a despertar y me voy a encontrar en mi cama abrazando un insulso peluche viejo en ves de tener este dios amenazándome con un orgasmo con el poder de una bomba atómica_

_Voy manejando mi carro, enciendo la radio  
Te acerco a mi, tú sólo dices que no  
Dices que no quieres, pero nena sé que eres una mentirosa  
Porque cuando nos besamos, fuego._

_Te llevo a casa tarde por la noche  
Te digo que me quiero quedar, tú dices que quieres estar sola  
Tú dices que no me amas, nena no puedes esconder tu deseo  
Porque cuando nos besamos, fuego._

_Me enganchaste, desde el mismo principio  
Un dominio tan fuerte que no podía romper  
Mis nervios todos saltando, actuando como un tonto  
Tus besos, ellos arden, pero tu corazón se mantiene frío._

_Romeo y Julieta, Sansón y Dalila  
Nena, puedes apostar que nunca negaron su amor  
Tus palabras dicen separación, pero tus palabras mienten  
Porque cuando nos besamos, fuego._

_Ardiendo en mi alma  
está fuera de control._

_No puedo,  
No puedo controlarme._

- Juegas sucio Edward Cullen.

El se volteó, levantó su ceja cual sátiro lujurioso:

- Nena no tienes idea de lo sucio que puedo ser.

_Oh mamí, oh mamí._

Llegaron a un pequeño y reservado restaurante, lo de pequeño y reservado Bella sabía que era sinónimo de costoso. Inmediatamente un hombre muy elegante llegó hacía él, seguramente el administrador del lugar, quien lo recibió con toda la pompa y servilismo que el todo poderoso señor requería, ni siquiera necesitaba reservación. Bella con casi dos años trabajando con él aún no tenía ni la más mínima conciencia de la cantidad de dinero y poder que el desplegaba, en Forbes magazine leyó que la fortuna era de casi quince mil millones de dólares, Edward movía un dedo y todo el tablero del mundo se movía con este mínimo movimiento.

Dijo que necesitaba un apartado, un apartado le dieron, dijo que necesitaba inmediata atención y una mesera rubia, delgada que parecía más una princesa europea los atendió, dijo que le dieran el mejor vino de la casa, y apareció un Romaneé conti 2003, ella estaba intimidada e incomoda _me hubiera conformado con una hamburguesa y una coca-cola._

Él supo lo incomoda que ella estaba.

- No tienes porque sentirte mal nena, es sólo comida y un vino, no es nada más.

- Tu dinero me intimida es…para una chica de un pueblito pequeño cuyo mejor restaurante era el del la señora Travis y su mejor plato era papas a la francesa con pollo en mayonesa es un cambió diferente, es todo.

Edward levantó una de sus manos y las llevó a su cabello, desató las dos trenzas que cayeron pesadas sobre los hombres de Bella y le quitó los lentes que tapaban su rostro.

- Eres una linda niña, yo sólo quiero alimentarte bien, que sepas que en el mundo hay cosas que tú mereces - se acercó lentamente- deseo vestirte de seda, regalarte todos los zapatos del mundo, darte joyas, quiero mimarte, hacer de ti una nena malcriada y caprichosa.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas fluyeron en los ojos de la chica.

- Yo no estoy acostumbrada a eso baby, tú dinero me da miedo.

- Es sólo dinero Isabella, sólo dinero.

- ¿Por qué yo Edward? Hay mujeres mejores, más bonitas, con más experiencia, más interesantes...

- Shiii- llevó uno de sus dedos a la boca- no, no las hay.

Bella temblaba, la pregunta se le atragantó en su garganta, pero debía hacerla.

- ¿Han sido muchas mujeres Edward?

La postura de él cambió inmediatamente, no quería hablar de eso, le avergonzaba como el infierno.

- Lo siento, no debí preguntar.

- Muchas, muchas de las que no me quiero acordar.

Los celos llegaron a ella como ráfagas de fuego.

- ¿Alguna en especial? _Por favor quiéreme._

- No - la contestación fue seca y cortante – ninguna - los ojos de él brillaron - ninguna me hizo sentir como tú, te miró en este momento y quiero pasar mi lengua por todo tú cuerpo, me imagino tú sabor, quiero llenarte de miel y pasarme todo un día devorando cada gota, quiero alimentarme de ti, quiero comprarte juguetes divertidos y enseñarte a jugar.

- Edward - sus muslos se contrajeron y la sensación de dolor hermoso la recorrieron desde la punta de los pies hasta la punta del pelo.

- Mírate mi muñeca, tú pecho danza para mi, sé - y todo su aliento la bañó- que estas llena de contracciones, que tú sexo me respira y me espera, que tú piel arde…yo sé leer tú cuerpo, anoche luche para no salir corriendo y llegar a tú apartamento y sentarme a disfrutar la vista de verte correr una y otra vez para mi, un día Bella Swann me darás ese espectáculo ¿no es así nena?

- Todo lo que quiera el maestro- se mordió la boca, la malicia apareció en su cara – explícame tus técnicas de enseñanza - lo mismo que hizo en la oficina de los Black, lo hacía ahora, pero no con el mismo propósito, si antes era para aplacar al león, ahora lo hacía para que éste saliera.

Lo acariciaba con sus dedos, suavemente, los ojos de ambos se miraban de manera intensa. Edward resopló con fuerza

- Te haré el amor con cada uno de mis dedos y con mi lengua, le haré el amor a tú boca y a tus senos, le haré el amor a tú piel, a tú culito lindo, a tú coñito suave, te haré el amor sobre cada superficie de la tierra, horizontal, vertical, inauguraremos cada espacio de tú casa, de mi casa y de Nueva York y de todo el puto mundo si es posible, inventaré posiciones nuevas sólo para ti y luego de hacerte el amor con pasión Bella Swann te follaré tan duro que no sabrás ni como te llamas.

Isabella Swann hija de Renne y Charlie Swann, estudiante de literatura, chica de veintidós años, con un gato llamado Darcy y con un metro setenta de estatura, ya no existía, había muerto en medio de esa poesía explosiva y profana.

- Creo que no se ni como me llamó ahora

- Isabella afrodita esclava sexual y dueña de el hombre más afortunado sobre este maldito planeta Swann.

_Quiéreme sólo a mi._

_Quiéreme sólo a mi. _

Ambos pensaron lo mismo, conectados con el cuerpo, con el alma, conectados desde antes de los tiempos, perdidos durante veintitrés años, reencontrados, asustados, llenos de infiernos personales, de soledades y de fantasmas.

La cena llegó para ambos, gracias a Dios, porque estaban a punto de explotar el restaurante. Ostras gratinadas con salsa holandesa fue la cena y el vino más exquisito y ridículamente caro del mundo. Edward estaba divertido y excitado viendo a su chica comer algo que nunca en su vida había comido, ver su lengüita pasar por las ostras hizo que la bragueta de su pantalón tallara hasta el dolor, para Bella verlo comer de manera experta esos animaluchos fue el epitome de toda sensualidad _ Señor déjamelo disfrutar unos días, sólo unos días...dame eso, dame eso._

- ¿Satisfecha Swann?

- No, aún no - rió y un poco de vino se derramó por su barbilla- ups discúlpame creo que eso del glamour no es para mi - tomó la servilleta para limpiarse.

- No, no...Yo lo hago- la limpió dulcemente - ¿ves? A veces puedo ser un príncipe nena.

- Eres un príncipe ángel.

- De la tinieblas.

- Así me gusta a mí.

_No, no te gustaría saber cuantas tinieblas hay en mi nena… ¿Cómo salvarte de todo eso?_

- ¿Les gustaría un postre? - la mesera rubia y alta se paró enfrente de ambos, Bella pudo ver los ojos de comida que ella le puso a edward _mueve tu culito lejos de aquí rubia teñida, él es mío ahora._

- Yo quiero postre - Edward dijo dirigiendo sus ojos verdes a la chica de las trenzas de niña, la niña en cuestión sabía que no hablaba de comida.

- Si, yo también.

- ¿Chocolate?

- Chocolate.

De manera seca despidió la rubia que estaba a punto de dejar su etiqueta y empezar hacer la danza de los siete velos frente a él, la hermanastra estaba que se paraba y golpeaba a la chica como si fuera una vulgar peleadora en piscina de lodo.

La conversación empezó a fluir entre ambos, trataron de que nada de lo que hablaban estuviera sobre el terreno del deseo demoníaco que a ambos los hacia jadear.

- ¿Cuándo decidiste que querías estudiar literatura?

- Creo que desde que tenía seis años y tuve mi primer libro en las manos.

- ¿Cuál fue tú primer libro?

- Uno del doctor Seuuss, _Como el Grinch robo la navidad_, creo que me lo aprendí de memoria.

Edward sonrió como niño pequeño.

- Vaya Swann, el mío era _ huevos verdes con jamón_ Esme me lo leía todas las noches, yo me dormía escuchándola.

- Debiste ser el niño más lindo del mundo.

La mueca de ironía se hizo presente.

- Ni me acuerdo de eso ya, fue hace mucho tiempo.

_¿Por qué estas tan triste baby?_

- Mira que viejito eres baby, estas todo lleno de arrugas.

- Swann…la edad es algo que va con el alma nena…yo estoy viejo, tú en cambio eres una niñita y con esas trenzas.

- Y aún así me quieres pervertir.

- Yo soy el grinch ladrón de regalos mi amor.

Ella quería jugar, una conversación divertida y el siempre se iba hacia otra parte. El postre llegó.

- Rico, rico…haré un montón de ejercicio con toda esa comida sobre mi cuerpo, eres una mala influencia Cullen.

_Soy muy mala influencia nena, si no fuera tan egoísta diría que corras fuera de mi…lejos._

_No, no…niño triste…no._

- ¿Cuál es tú libro favorito baby?

- Los hermanos karamazov.

- ¡Dios! Ese es todo un libro Cullen, Dostoyevski es el favorito de cathy.

- Ella fue la que me lo regaló, tenía trece años cuando me lo dio.

- ¿Trece? Esa no es edad para leer eso, ¿siempre fuiste un niño tan precoz?

- Siempre.

- ¿Y el piano?

- No quiero hablar de eso Isabella, no me gusta.

Su rostro cambió de manera radical y se alejó unos centímetros de ella. El espíritu inquisitorio de Bella saltó al ataque.

- Yo no entiendo Edward Cullen, durante toda esta semana has tratado de sonsacar todos mis secretos, hasta los más inocuos y de pronto yo te hago una simple pregunta y simplemente me callas con una frase cortante quizás yo también quiera guardar secretos.

Frunció el ceño _ahí vamos señor Cullen rey del universo._

- ¿Ah si? Y nunca contestas nada… ¿Muchos secretos? Isabella Swann, ¿esqueletos en tú armario?

- Quizás.

- No tienes derecho a guardarlos de mí.

- Tengo todo el derecho, mis fantasmas son míos.

- No, te equivocas son míos ¡Míos! Debes decírmelo todo, todo, quiero saberlo todo - se acercó de manera rápida, no le importaba donde estaban - ¿cómo se llamaba tú primer novio?

- Ya te lo dije, Tyler- _miente._

- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

- Dos años.

- ¿Dos años? ¿Y nunca te toco?

- No como tú crees.

- ¿Entonces cómo?

- Por favor Edward.

- ¿No me digas que fueron sólo besos inocentes? Ningún hombre quiere inocencia contigo ¿tocó tus senos?

- No.

- Mientes, ¿tocó tus nalgas?

- No.

- Mientes ¿tocó tu…sexo?

- ¡No!

- Mientes.

- Yo no miento.

- ¿Esqueletos en tú armario? ¿Bailaste con él de la manera tan lasciva como tú bailas?

_Para James, para James lo hacia _ella se quedó paralizada.

- Lo hiciste ¿verdad? ¿Cantaste una de esas canciones?

_Toxic…Dios Toxic._

- Lo hice.

Dio un puño sobre la mesa.

- ¿Dejaste que te besara como yo te he besado?

- Nunca nadie me ha besado como tú.

- Mientes, mientes, tú puto pasado me pertenece ¿Qué escondes?

- ¿Qué escondes tú Edward Cullen?

- Mierda, dolor, si te lo contara saldrías corriendo fuera de mi.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que talvez yo no tenga también cosas que te hagan huir de mi?

- Dímelo.

- ¡Dios!

La tomó de su muñeca fuertemente.

- ¿Eres tan inocente como dices? ¿Qué sabes tú? ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Quién eres tú? Yo estoy loco Swann, una bomba a punto de estallar, tú eres mi detonador, estoy obsesionado contigo, con todo lo que tú eres…quisiera leer tú mente y saber, quiero sabes si esta obsesión enfermiza que siento por ti es igual para ti, yo demando eso, quiero sabes si el deseo que me consume es tú mismo deseo, quiero sabes si tú sueñas conmigo como yo lo hago contigo…me muero de celos, no quiero que me ocultes nada…te niegas, en toda esta semana yo ye he observado como una águila a su presa, hay momento es que veo como te vas, vuelas hacia otra parte, ¿vas hacia tú pasado? ¡Bórralo! Porque lo detesto si no es conmigo, yo quiero ser quien te bese primero, quiero ser el chico que te hablo por primera vez de amor y de sexo, quiero ser el primero que bailó contigo, quiero ser el primero que tocó tú cabello, quiero ser el primero al que tú le cantaste esas malditas canciones, quiero ser el primero que mordió tú boca, quiero ser el primero que te acarició, lo deseo todo ¿te ha gustado algún chico de la universidad? ¿Alguno te ha invitado a salir? ¿Le has mostrado esos zapatos sexuales a alguien más? ¿Has permitido que alguien huela tú perfume? ¿Le has dicho palabras de amor a alguien más? ¿Has soñado que alguien te toque? ¿Has fantaseado con alguien más? ¿Has deseado que te penetren como lo has deseado conmigo?

- Nunca, jamás.

- ¿Entonces que ocultas? ¿Qué?

El silencio fue brutal.

- ¡Contesta! ¿Qué?

- Mierda, dolor…tú no eres el único que tiene la exclusividad de la miseria Edward Anthony Cullen ¿Por qué odias a Jacob Black? ¿Por qué no tocas el piano cuando todos dicen que eras un genio? ¿Con cuantas mujeres me he de encontrar por ahí que han probado tú pene ardiente? ¿A cuantas has masturbado por teléfono? ¿Has probado juguetes con ellas? ¿Les has hecho sexo duro? ¿Las ha atado? ¿Castigado? ¿Quién fue tú primera novia? ¿Con quien te acostaste la primera vez? ¿A todas traes a estos restaurantes? ¿A todas les has hablado como a mí? ¿Cuánto dinero te ha costado callarlas a todas? ¿A quien has amado? - ella lloraba como niña pequeña - Dime los nombres de todas las personas a quien has lastimado ¿Por qué odias a todo el mundo?

_Odio a todo el mundo, menos a ti, no me dejes caer ¡maldición! _La atmósfera era cargada, los celos de ambos contaminó el aire juguetón del principio. Sin pensarlo, y con la ayuda del apartado del restaurante y con la orden militar de que nadie lo molestara, Edward Cullen se lanzó a ella y atacó su boca con furia, ella se negó al principio.

- No te rebeles conmigo Isabella Swann, no te atrevas - y volvió a su boca, pero ella cerraba sus labios - abre tú puta boca, porque si no te obligó y me importa un pito que todos me vean ¡ábrela! - fue entonces que ella con violencia se sentó sobre él, la falda no le dejaba moverse de manera cómoda y se la subió más arriba de sus muslos, jaló el cabello de él con fuerza y lo mordió en el labio inferior con fiereza.

- ¿Te gusta así? ¿Eh? - ella comandaba el beso - ¿te gusta así? Mi ángel, nunca, nunca…yo isabella Marie Swann, nunca me oyes bien Edward Cullen, nunca he deseado a nadie como tú ¡Jamás!

- Nena estoy loco.

- Yo también ¿no te das cuenta?

- ¿Entonces?..Yo...

- Cállate y bésame maestro, hoy los fantasmas no existen, las sombras que se larguen, nuestros pasados fuera, hoy no, hoy no…- siguió besándolo hasta que sintió la erección que la atacaba, se desprendió de él, se bajó de su regazo, arreglo su falda, se puso sus lentes, ató sus trenzas y volvió a su actitud de niña buena de siempre y término en silencio su postre de chocolate. Mientras que él daba una orden a todo su cuerpo de calmarse y regresar del estado de delirio.

- ¿Con que huevos verdes con jamón? Es mucho mejor mi grinch.

_Te amo._

_Te amo._

- Jamás nena… ¡nunca!

Y así continuaron durante una hora más, hablando de todo y de nada, sólo eran ellos dos, Marie y Anthony que se encontraban en una mesa comiendo un rico postre de chocolate.

SEGUNDA LECCIÓN.

Estaba un poco borrachilla, el vino la tenía en un estado de risa contenida. Ya no se acordaba de la discusión que había tenido con él en el apartado del restaurante, sólo se acordaba de la sensación de su boca insaciable sobre ella; las trenzas que había anudado con fuerza una hora antes ahora caían de manera graciosa sobre el cuello y sus lentes parecían deslizarse de su nariz. Durante los últimos quince minutos ambos estaban callados, ella tarareaba una cancioncilla y él estaba muy pero muy serio.

- ¿Por qué tan serio ángel?

- Sólo observaba el paisaje.

Ella tontamente miró a los lados _nadie, sólo tres parejas y no nos ven ¿de que habla?_

- ¿Te estas burlando de mi? - ella hizo un puchero tierno, que hizo que el corazón de Cullen se derritiera tal cual mantequilla.

- Nunca porcelana.

- ¿Porcelana?

- Muñeca, diosa, niña, melocotones, duraznos, mi lirio.

Bella lo miraba de manera divertida.

- Yo también te tengo sobrenombres.

-Los míos no son sobrenombres, son verdades absolutas pero, haber, dímelos

- ¿Seguro?

- Aja.

- Edward príncipe azul, Edward dragón de la montaña - lo dijo poniendo impostando la voz con fuerza - Edward señor del hielo, Edward pelo sexy Cullen, Edward rey del universo, Edward guardián del castillo, Edward ogro terrible, Edward el gigante enojado, Edward Heatcliff, Darcy, Rochester - reía como niña pequeña - Edward Otelo shakesperiano, Edward león de montaña, Edward lengua traviesa, Edward dios del sexo.

- Ese me gusta, continua- realmente estaba divertido _al menos no es señor del dolor._

- Edward mi sol, Edward niño lindo, Edward dueño de mi, Edward dueño de mi gatito.

Él emitió un rugido sordo.

- Y Edward el señor de los juguetes.

De pronto él se paró de la mesa, sacó su billetera, un montón de billetes cayeron sobre ella, ni siquiera los contó, la tomó a ella de la mano y la sacó del restaurante sin siquiera decir _GRACIAS._

- ¿Dónde me llevas maestro?

- A tú segunda lección malvada Swann.

_Recorcholis_

La arrastraba por la calle, para Bella esa era la metáfora de lo que ocurría con ese hombre, estaba siendo arrastrada de manera inexorable hacia el ojo del huracán. Se sentía indefensa, pequeña, vulnerable frente a esa fuerza de la naturaleza, lo peor es que su cuerpo, su alma y su mente decían sí. Ella se paraba en frente y lo único que deseaba era ser arrollada por esos miles de caballos de fuerza, por ese viento violento que arrasaba todo a su paso.

La metió al auto no de manera muy cortes, ella chillaba de risa, encendió el auto, Bella iba a poner música.

- ¡No te atrevas! O te violo en frente de este lugar.

Contuvo la risa y un Ohh.

Manejaba como un loco por la ciudad oscura, Bella deslizaba su mirada por aquel hombre _esto me está pasando a mí, me pasa a mi, ni en mis más locos sueños…lo amo tanto que daría todo por él…todo._

Edward dio una vuelta en U y llegó a una zona de parqueaderos en mitad del pleno Manhattan. El parqueadero era enorme, casi diez pisos, el ascenso fue tortuoso, los segundos lo eran más, el deseo descendía lento, lento por todo el cuerpo de Isabella haciéndola gemir _me gustaría que estuvieras aquí mamí y decirte que me he enamorado del alguien hermoso y terrible ¿Qué me dirías mamá? "la vida es está baby, sólo esta, tómala o déjala" gracias mamí, siempre cuento contigo_

La llevó hasta el último piso y freno en un rincón donde las cámaras de seguridad no lo podían ver.

- ¿Eres mía Swann?- él volteó a mirarla y sus ojos eran desesperados y oscuros.

- No preguntes nene lo que ya sabes.

Edward desanudo su cinturón de seguridad, se quitó su abrigo y se bajo del auto, Bella lo vio caminar en frente, caminaba con prisa, llegó hacia su lado de la puerta y la abrió, ella estaba sentada esperándolo, quitó con fuerza su cinturón de seguridad, movió el asiento hacia atrás, la besó con vehemencia, junto su frente con la de ella.

- ¿Confías en mí?- sus ojos eran verde líquido

- Si señor.

- Entonces Swann abre tus piernas y mírame como te hago gritar.

- Oh Dios - ella hizo lo que se ordenó, podía ver su necesidad, su fuego, su carnalidad _me desea a mi a nadie más, virgen maría que esto sea verdad, no te pido más._

Con sus enormes manos agarró sus caderas y las acercó a él, subió su falda hasta la cintura y de un solo jalón arrancó sus pantys, terminó de desanudar sus trenzas y tiró sus lentes hacia las sillas traseras. Ella gritó, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan indefensa, él bajó su mirada hacia su sexo, la contemplaba extasiado _perfecta, ella es perfecta y es toda mía._

-Nadie, nadie ha estado aquí.

-Nadie, baby, ninguno.

-Eres tan hermosa, no puedo ni pensar el día que tenga mi boca en tu coñito caliente -la volvió a besar de nuevo y su lengua sugería los mismos movimientos que él haría un día con ella.

- Ahora Bella Swann - acarició tiernamente la superficie de su pubis - me vas a contar que te gusta, que cosas te gustan.

- ¿Ehh? - ella estaba embotada la leve caricia y el beso abrumador- ¿Qué?

Fue entonces que su mano lujuriosa bajo hacia todo su sexo, separó los labios tiernos y con uno de sus dedos presionó con fuerza su clítoris, un gemido pequeño salió de la boca de ella.

- Estas empapada mi amor, por mi - el movimiento lo repitió lento de manera tortuosa- vamos se una niña buena y dime que cosas te gustan ¿te gusta el chocolate?- lento, lento.

- Si, si, si, oh virgen Maria ahh - se mordía la boca, ella entendió el juego- me gusta las caricaturas los sábados en la mañana - temblaba.

Dos dedos, y el movimiento rítmico continuaba, su meta era llevarla a los límites del vértigo. Con la otra mano su cuello y la obligó a mirarlo.

- Niña buena ¡mírame! ¿Qué más?

- Me gusta el cereal con yogurt de manzana y...y… ¡baby!...

- Dime más- ella era hermosa, su aliento, su sexo tierno y suave, sus palabras entre cortadas.

- Leo el periódico y el horóscopo - reía, nunca le había contado eso a nadie - y ahhh, yo, yo, tus dedos son hermosos…y…y unmmm

- ¿Qué nena mía? más - no apartaba sus ojos de ella.

- Me…me gusta el sol y…y me gusta bailar sola en la cocina- los dedos de él aceleraron los círculos infernales que le estaban haciendo ver estrellitas.

- Me gusta el 4 de julio para ver los jueeeegos piro..piro…ohhh baby, así, así…más, más - sus caderas empezaron a moverse y obligó la presión sobre los dedos de él y sobre la palma de la mano - amo los animales…ummm….y el el el otoño, ummm jjj, unnnn- de ella salía sonidos incoherentes que lo estaban volviendo loco - amo tú perfume y tus guantes y tú…tuuuuu voz mandona.

De pronto con la otra mano Edward buscó el centró de su sexo e introdujo un dedo mientras que con continuaba torturándola con la otra, ella se quejó y arqueo su cuerpo.

- Eso es delicioso baby…así, mi ángel, si, si, si.

- Dime más - la orden fue ronca y sexual.

- ¿Que más quieres?, me voy a morir aquí - ella lloriqueaba y gemía, pero él no se detenía e introdujo un segundo dedo y ella gritó pero no de dolor, era un grito primario y animal.

- Estas tan apretada mi amor.

- Yo, yo te tengo a ti dentro de mí.

- No, todavía no…esto no es nada, nada Swann - por un momento sacó sus dedos y jugueteó de arriba abajo con su sexo, los movimientos de los dedos eran ahora furiosos, y ella se movía junto con ellos, Bella abrió la boca necesitaba respirar.

- Huelo tu sexo nena, melocotones mi amor…el mejor perfume del mundo - y volvió a introducir sus dedos de nuevo y fue entonces que como ejecutante de piano, el mejor, acopló los movimientos de ambas manos - me gustas tú, me gustan tus sonidos.

- ahhhh, por favor, por favor…

- Eres tan suave, me gusta que me muerdas - lento, lento, lento en círculos, arriba y abajo y a los lados.

Los sonidos de ella iban en crescendo, su calor corporal era insoportable, ella no sabía que era más sexual si sus manos o los ojos de él que no permitían que ella mirara a ningún lugar.

- así, así, así, Dios, diiios, más, más, si, si, ¡señor! Ummm, baby…tuuuu, más fuerte, más, más…- Sus dedos, sus manos expertas, tocaban, hurgaban, penetraban, se movían de mil formas…dulce, fuerte, violento, sin compasión, su sexo se convulsionaba, Edward sintió como las paredes de su vágina se contraían y apretaron con fuerza sus dedos _puta delicia, así será cuando yo esté dentro de ella. _Bella alzó sus brazos y toco el techo del auto y empezó a golpear con fuerza; una sensación crecía, se elevaba, su vientre le dolía, su cuerpo se preparaba, se abría, se desintegraba, caía, se meneaba, se consumía, estaba enloquecía; el orgasmo llegó y la inflamó como una llama -ahhhhh, me muero- el movimiento fue tan brutal que por un momento se liberó de la mirada de fuego, volteó a un lado la cabeza en agonía, cerró los ojos, necesitaba, necesitaba y con saña se tiró hacía él y lo beso, y lo beso y lo beso, pero él se apartó y traviesamente empezó a chupar sus dedos lentamente.

- Mmmm, mmmm, mmmmm, esto es lo mejor que yo he probado.

-¡Dios! Edward…eso…eso...

Y con eso llegó otro orgasmo que la volvió a sacudir _soy el nilo, soy el nilo…el mundo ha desaparecido _ahora fue él el que busco el beso, pero éste fue tierno, dulce y suave, el sabor de ella en su boca la situó en un mundo fuera del tiempo, aún tenía las contracciones del placer recibido, ya no era coherente, era un ser exuberante que se afirmaba en ese instante de mero sentidos y goce.

Ambos jadeaban, volvieron a juntar sus frentes y se miraban como si aquel momento pudiera durar para siempre, con sus manos ella le acarició la cara.

- Tan hermoso, tan perfecto mi maestro, mi señor.

- Soy perfecto para ti mi porcelana.

- Pero tú, tú…necesitas, sólo he sido yo, yo edward, quiero que sientas el mismo placer que yo.

- ¿No te das cuenta Swann? Que tú placer es mi placer, verte venir es lo más bello, erótico y putamente sensual que yo he visto, no hay nada, nada que se compare con eso mi niña.

- Quiero tocarte también baby, desesperadamente ¿me enseñaras como acariciarte?- se acercó a su oído y le hablo de manera queda - yo quiero cogerte con mi boca y hacerte gritar como lo haces conmigo.

Edward aulló de placer, muchas mujeres le habían dicho lo mismo, pero nunca, nunca fue tan hermoso y peligroso como ella lo decía.

- Vas a ser mi muerte Isabella Swann.

- Tú me deslumbras Edward manos mágicas Cullen, ¿Me enseñas? ¿Me enseñas?- sus labios estaban cerca de su mejilla

- Pronto, pronto, te enseñare a usar esa lengua divina que tienes y él día que tú lo hagas me volveré más loco de lo que estoy.

Ella le dio besitos por su cara.

- Loco, loquito…

- Demente.

De camino a su casa Bella dormitaba como una niña, edward la miraba de forma melancólica, su pequeña niña salvaje, presentía que el esperar un poco no sería por mucho tiempo, ella era fuego y el necesitaba desesperadamente llegar a ella, estar en ella, estar en casa…él era como Ulises pasando mil batallas, miles de monstruos para llegar a ítaca, a Penélope…su reino…Isabella Swann.

**Miau, miau, miau…**

**AMENME O DEJENME…..dejar comentarios es casi tan bueno como que Edward nos cante al oído FIRE**


	18. Chapter 18 el mito andrógino

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a meyer… ¿Yo? Me divierto, la historia es mía.**_

_**A todas las personas que leen mi historia, gracias totales, son bellas al regalarme un poco de su tiempo.**_

_**Este capitulo es de transición, pues los dos capítulos anteriores fueron una montaña rusa. No se preocupen, del capítulo siguiente en adelante las cosas serán como debe ser, es decir Edward gatito precioso y otelesco nos dará algo de sus conocimientos ¡Viva el maestro!**_

_**La historia es para mayores de edad, está clasificada para situaciones sexuales y para lenguaje fuerte, si lo lees sabes a lo que te atienes…**_

_**Si yo fuera rica niñas, les aseguro que EL LÍMITE DEL CAOS sería publicada dos quizás tres días a la semana…pero bueno…es la vida.**_

**EL LÍMITE DEL CAOS.**

**Mito andrógino**

Como dos adolescentes se intentaban despedir, pero era difícil hacer que sus bocas se despegaran la una de la otra.

- Swann son las once de la noche.

- No, todavía no…aún…aún estoy suspirando por lo que pasó esta noche.

- ¿Sólo suspirando?

- Hirviendo ¿no te vas a aprovechar de mi? Estoy un poquito borracha con ese vino que me diste.

Se moría por quedarse, no deseaba ir a su apartamento frío e impersonal que él llamaba casa.

- Bella…yo me muero por quedarme…pero, ¡no! Tengo voluntad- hizo un mohín de niño – yo debo comportarme como un caballero.

-Yo no quiero un caballero, el caballero no es mi maestro, el caballero no es mi señor.

En la puerta del apartamento el la arrinconaba contra la puerta.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podremos aguantar tu y yo?

- ¿Te estas aburriendo de las clases profesor?

El caballero se fue para la porra, y apareció Satanás. Agarró los brazos de la chica y las puso por encima de la cabeza.

- ¿Crees que me aburro de oírte gemir por mi? ¿Crees que me aburro de oler el perfume de tú excitación? ¿Tú crees que me aburro de el ronronear de tú gatito? ¿Crees que me aburró de cómo me esperas? ¿Crees que me aburró de cómo tus senos se ponen erectos cuando te toco? ¿Crees que me aburriré de tú sabor? Apenas estoy comenzando… ¿te aburrirás de mí?

Pasó su boca por la mejilla y dejó un rastro de besitos a lo largo de su barbilla.

- Yo no me aburro de estudiar, soy una alumna eterna, siempre dispuesta a aprender.

Un beso sin tregua empezó a ralentizar el ambiente. Ambos estaban por perder la poca cordura que les quedaba. Los libros que Jacob Black le regaló estaban en el suelo del pasillo, de pronto los celos los atacaron y la besó con más violencia, la cargó hasta que ella para sostenerse puso sus piernas alrededor de él, estaban absolutamente concientes que no tenía sus pantys, los cuales los jirones de estos los había guardado en su maletín. Él soltó su boca y la puso contra la pared.

- ¿Te gusta Jacob Black?

- ¡No!

- ¿Por qué eres tan amable con él?

- Porque siempre ha sido amable conmigo Edward.

- Parecen muy íntimos.- su expresión de piedra y rabia se dibujaba en su rostro con fuerza.

- Tenemos cosas en común.

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Los libros, las motos y nada más.

- El quiere algo contigo.

- Pero yo no, además eso de íntimos no es una buena expresión para Jacob y yo, íntimos somos tu y yo ¿crees que permitiría que él me hiciera las cosas profanas que has hecho conmigo?

Para Edward el sólo pensar que Jacob escuchara los sonidos de placer que ella emitía le hacía arder la sangre como si fuera hierro derretido.

- Lo mataría.

- Baby…no, Jacob es…es un conocido, ni siquiera amigos somos, yo nunca he aceptado una salida con él.

- ¿Te ha invitado a salir? – rugió como león agonizando.

- Si, pero yo nunca lo he aceptado.

- Me mata pensar que alguien se acerque a ti sin mi permiso.

Ella no quería pelear, la confrontación en el restaurante fue demasiado para ella.

- Edward Cullen yo se decir no, te dije no muchas veces y eso que me moría de deseo por ti.

- Debiste decirme que si en las Vegas, ya tendríamos muchas clases adelantadas- besó su cuello y paso su lengua húmeda y reptil hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja.

- Una dama se hace esperar señor cullen.

- Claro que si mi amor, eso aumento mi deseo ¿ves? Definitivamente más inteligente que yo, mi impaciencia por ti me hace perder las perspectivas- la bajo de su cuerpo- ahora abre esa puerta y vete a dormir, mañana tenemos mucho trabajo.

Ella suspiró resignada.

- Bueno- levantó su manita hacia su boca- sueña conmigo baby.

- Siempre Swann…siempre- le guiñó un ojo con malicia.

Lo vio irse; la vio en la puerta despidiéndose.

Desde hacía varios días el despedirse era como si un cuchillo los desgarrara a ambos, se respiraban, se necesitaban, la piel empezaba a hacer el camino a ser una, a fundirse; Platón hombre sabio hablo de aquel mito del ser que buscaba su otra mitad, ese ser andrógino que castigado por Zeus fue separado y castigado. Allí estaban ellos dos la mitad de cada uno, reencontrados de nuevo, después de años eternos de separación. Día a día estar separados era casi como ser castigados; habían esperado tanto tiempo, aquel recuerdo olvidado de esa unión en otra vida que aparecía en los sueños de él y en la nostalgia producida por los libros de ella, ahora, de nuevo juntos, hacía imposible la separación.

A los diez minutos en su Blackberry apareció un mensaje.

_¿Baby porque no me llamas?_

**Swann**

**Mañana estará tú auto en frente de tú casa, conociéndote eres capaz de irte en el metro.**

**Edward protector de su chica Cullen.**

_¿Sin llaves? _

**Cullen**

**¿Cómo mandarás mi auto sin llaves? Las mías las tengo en mi maletín.**

**Además ¿Por qué no dejas que esta chica se divierta? Yo aaamo el metro.**

**Isabella chica maravilla Swann.**

_¡Carajo! Tengo los duplicados de sus llaves, cuando compré el auto fue lo primero que pedí._

**Swann.**

**Yo tengo mis métodos, soy un hombre de muchas tácticas, esta noche creo que te demostré algunas (estoy orgulloso de eso) ¿Y eso? Yo soy divertido Swann, ¿Qué te pasa? Pero aún así tu pasión por el metro no me gusta.**

**Edward el rey de la fiesta Cullen.**

Isabella no aguantó más, y marcó:

- ¿Eres el rey de la fiesta?

- A veces puedo ser divertido nena.

- Te he visto reír muy poco baby, pero cuando lo haces es bello.

- Tienes que enseñarme a reír Swann.

- ¿Qué puedo enseñarte yo que tú no sepas ya Edward?

- Enséñame a ser feliz Swann, ser feliz me asusta como el diablo, hoy te tengo conmigo, mañana quizás salgas corriendo.

- No soy una cobarde Edward.

- No, no lo eres, es por eso que se que te irás, tu alma indómita se rebelará un día contra mi, y yo Edward rey del universo no seré capaz de retenerte.

- Y ¿si eres tú el que me abandona? Talvez el fuego se extinga, la novedad te aburra, ese algo que te excita de mi se vaya, tú eres el viento, yo sólo soy una llamita pequeña que lucha por mantenerse Cullen, pero tú lo arrasas todo.

_¿Cómo decirte que te amo? Sin temor a perder la poca cordura que tengo, ¿cómo decirte que dependo de ti? Sin temor a ser un títere en tus manos, ¿Cómo podré confiar en ti cuando yo se que eres más fuerte de lo que tú crees? Swann aún necesito un poco de mi control para mantenerme._

- Dios Edward ¿puedes explicar que nos pasa a ti y a mí?

- No lo se.

- Es aterrador.

- Lo es nena, lo es.

Besos pequeños recorrían su pecho, la sensación era deliciosa, el olor de ella llenaba el espacio, los besos bajaban lentamente _abre los ojos baby, abre los ojos, soy yo mi amor, ¿te gustan mis besos? _

_Me encantan _

Escuchó su risa de niña y los besos continuaban tortuosamente por su vientre, la sensación caliente y suave, la piel de su cara recostándose y jugueteando maliciosamente con su lengua _Soy yo mi amor, soy yo, abre los ojos _ahora los besos bajaban a su sexo, ella respiraba sobre él _¿te gusta? Baby, yo se como hacerte feliz muchachote, sólo yo_

_Sólo tú bella, sólo tú._

Pero de pronto, todo cambió, la risa que escuchaba no era la de ella, era otra, y esta vez era una risa histérica y demente

_¿Bella? Maldito idiota, ¿ella? Inútil virgen de pueblo ¡abre los ojos edward Cullen!_

Allí parada frente a él estaba Jessica con sus ojos de loca, mirándole desde su infierno

_No mereces ser feliz…no lo mereces…me lo debes maldito hijo de puta…se lo debes a Mía… ¡tú la mataste! ¿Acaso no te acuerdas? Nos mataste a ambas._

Edward se despertó sudando y temblando _"déjame en paz Jessica, ya basta, ya basta"_

Xxx

Esa mañana allí estaba su auto, frente a su casa. Uno de los guardaespaldas de él se lo trajo.

- Mando a decir señorita que no irá hasta el mediodía, debe ir a state Island, dice que por favor le mandé por correo el informe de la concesión Watson y que tenga listo el informe para el señor akechi.

_¿Por qué no me lo dijo por teléfono?_

En su Blackberry había un mensaje simple.

**Por favor almuerza, **

**Edward.**

Le tenía terror a sus estados mercuriales de ánimo.

Esa mañana Edward se había levantado con un humor de los mil demonios, Jessica en sus sueños, Jessica en su vida, en sus sueños y en sus pesadillas _No me voy a dejar vencer por ti Jessica, no me vas a ganar ¿Vienes a quitarme lo único que tengo? ¡Nunca! Ella me pertenece, si sigues atormentándome iré hasta el infierno y te destruiré de nuevo._

Al medio día llegó a la oficina y ella no estaba por ningún lado, se fue hacía el helipuerto y la vio sentada con su pelo suelto en el suelo. Había traído con él la cámara fotográfica y sin que ella se diera cuenta le tomó varias fotos, hasta que Bella volteó y le sonrió con alegría, se iba a levantar del suelo, pero antes de que lo hiciera él se sentó a su lado.

- Hola hermoso- no era para menos, allí estaba él con unos pantalones oscuros, una camisa blanca a rayas y una corbata azul oscura, era perfecto.

- Hola- beso su cabello- siempre me preguntó que haces aquí.

- Me siento libre.

- ¿Libre de mi?

_Ahí vamos de nuevo _Quería besarlo pero él se negó.

- No, hoy vamos a jugar.

El deseo palpitó en su interior y sus ojos brillaron de emoción

- ¿Cómo anoche?

- No, esa fue una lección.

- ¿Fui buena?

- Deliciosa.

Intentó besarlo, pero el se levantó de un tirón.

- No me hagas rogar baby.

- Hoy no habrá besos.

Las chicas estaban decepcionadas, su ninfa interior hacía pucheritos como niña a quien le habían quitado su bombón.

- ¿Por qué?

- Quiero castigarte- de manera maquiavélica Edward llevó la mano a su sexo y lo acarició por encima de su falda.

- ¿Castigarme?- se mordió la boca llena de expectación, la niña y sus pucheros, ahora se le hacía la boca agua.

- No te muerdas la boca Swann.

- Si señor- pero lo volvió a hacer.

- ¿Ves? Voy a castigarme por hacerme sufrir de deseo.

- Pero yo estoy dispuesta a complacerte niño lindo- Bella no supo como, que fuerza interna la llevó a hacer aquel movimiento, pero sin aviso tocó su pene y lo agarró duro _Virgen ¿yo estoy haciendo esto? ¡Si! Me siento poderosa _le sostuvo la mirada y empezó a acariciar, lo sintió crecer bajo sus manos, era una sensación nueva, aterradora y maravillosa.

- Vaya muchacho.

- Eres perversa- la orden de no besarla se le olvido y estrelló su boca contra la de ella, su lengua hizo pequeños movimientos juguetones y chasqueó contra la de ella.

_Control, cullen control_ pero de una manera brusca se separó - vamos a ver cuanto aguantas Swann.

- ¿Me retas Baby?

- Umhumm

El lado rebelde y anárquico de Bella Swann se hizo presente.

- Bueno- dijo indiferente- al menos tengo a alguien más para besar, al menos él no es tan rogado.

Ella lo sabía, lo sabía, él no tiene sentido del humor, no lo tiene. La tomó del brazo y la haló hacía él.

- ¿De que putas estas hablando?- resoplaba como toro en plena corrida.

- No seas niño Edward, de mi gato Darcy.

Pero estaba furioso.

- No es gracioso Isabella.

- Yo no soy de tú propiedad.

- Lo eres.

-¿Dónde esta el contrato?

- Tú me perteneces - la alzo con fuerza y la llevó a la pared de la pequeña puerta que daba hacía la escalera de emergencia de la azotea.

No tenía porque hacerle eso, ella lo sabía, no le gustaba jugar al maldito juego de lo celos, le importaba un rábano si sólo era su gato, nada, nada, ella era hermosa, era inteligente, dulce, cariñosa y presentía que iba a ser una diosa en la cama, cualquiera, todos los hombres del mundo mataría por ella, ¿Quién era él? Un idiota. Con una sola señal ella podría tener a quien le diera la gana, su cabello suelto, su bonito cuerpo en sus vaqueros, sus malditos zapatos, su lengua inteligente y divertida, su piel sin defectos, sus ojos marrones y vivaces ¿Quién era él? ¿Qué tenía él para ofrecer? Su locura, su rabia, sus celos enfermizos, ¿Quién era él? Un hijo de puta con mucho dinero, un cabello rebelde, un tipo guapo, unos autos costosos, una polla grande y eficaz, pero más allá ¿Qué? Agarró sus manos con la mano izquierda y con la otra tomó la pretina de su falda, las manos la llevó a la pared y con la pretina la arrastró hacía él.

- Edward ¿que haces?

- Reclamar lo que es mío, para que no se te olvide- la mordió en el cuello con fuerza, con un movimiento brusco la volteó y puso su pecho contra la pared para volver a tomar sus manos con fuerza, se apalancó con su pierna derecha, con la rodilla tocó el trasero de Bella, llevó su boca al oído de ella y le susurró - ¿Contrato? Desde que entraste en esa oficina eres mía- con la mano libre empezó a rozar su cuello - desde que me hablaste eres mía - su mano continuo hasta el centro de su cuello, a un punto de la garganta- desde que me serviste el primer café eres mía - Bella no sabía si temblaba de miedo o de excitación - cuando me besaste la primera ves, eres mía - se deslizo suavemente y desabrocho su blusa e introdujo su mano a su pecho - desde que te toque en las Vegas eres mía - tiro el sostén para que uno de sus pecho quedara al descubierto, ella emitió un gemido mientras que Edward empezó a acariciar un pezón de manera ruda - desde que bailaste para mi en Brasil, eres mía - desató sus manos, pero Bella las dejó sobre la pared y con la otra mano acarició el otro seno.

- ¡Cristo bendito!- ella puso su cara contra la pared, su cuerpo se arqueaba, no tenía voluntad, lo amaba ¿Qué podía hacer ella?

- Desde que me llamaste aquel día cuando creíste que había muerto, eres mía - termino de desatar la blusa - desde que me dejaste entrar en tú casa y besarte como un loco, eres mía - el amasamiento en su seno se hizo regular, con la yema de sus dedos hacía círculos en sus pezones - desde que me permitiste ser tú maestro, eres mía - el cuerpo de ella ya no respondía, llevó su cabeza a su pecho, y sus brazos los levantó hacia el cuello de él, sus cuerpos estaban pegados de manera insoportable - ¿contrato Swann? Lo firmaste con cada uno de tus orgasmos para mi - bajo a su vientre y metió una de sus manos por la falda - no te atrevas nunca a decirme que no es así Swann - estaba furioso, aterrado y loco, quería de nuevo arrancarle su ropa interior y que gritara como lo había echo la noche anterior.

_Eres un maldito, destruir es lo único que sabes hacer, no eres capaz de un acto de ternura, el mismo egoísta de siempre…es tú naturaleza de escorpión, eres hasta capaz de destruir lo único que amas... ¿no es así Edward Cullen? ¿No es así?_

Como si una fuerza lo jalará se despegó de ella, se quedó mirándola con ojos de miedo; en medio de la turbación Bella volteó a verlo y lo único que vio fue a ese hombre con ojos de niño aterrado.

- Lo siento Swann, perdón, tú me haces salirme de mi control, sacas el animal que vive en mi, perdóname.

_Aquí estoy casi desnuda y dispuesta y él sólo me pide perdón ¿De que tienes tanto miedo? _Se acercó a él e intento acariciar su rostro, pero inmediatamente se alejó y salió corriendo escaleras abajo.

Bella se arregló su ropa, mientras que una pequeña lagrimita surcaba su rostro.

_¿Tengo yo la fuerza para sobrevivir a esto? ¿Cómo me comportó contigo?, una parte de mi se quiere alejar y la otra desea vivir pegada a ti como si dependiera para respirar, ¿qué sería de mi Edward Cullen si te dijera que soy tuya desde el mismo momento en que te vi en ese ascensor y olí tu colonia? ¿Qué harías conmigo?_

Su parte salvaje y subversiva se negaba a dejarse controlar por él, el deseo de insurrección que él le generaba era quizás la parte según ella que a él le obsesionaba. Cada día edward le daba pistas del porque ella debía correr, pero era a su vez su naturaleza de guerrero que la hacía quedarse, luchar y tratar de sobrevivir. No había escapatoria de eso estaba segura, moriría con él y moriría sin él.

Todo aquel día se evitaron, escasamente se hablaban, ella lo esperó hasta la seis de la tarde pero él no dio muestras de vida. Lo que no sabía es que edward estaba pegado de su telescopio para poder percatarse que ella se había ido, supo que estuvo dos horas más de su horario, allí, cerca de diez metros de distancia, esperó y esperó y finalmente la vio salir con su auto.

A las diez de la noche vio un texto en su teléfono.

**Perdóname, soy un idiota.**

**Edward.**

Pero ella no contestó.

A las diez treinta otro mensaje.

**Isabella Swann**

**No se que hacer contigo ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Cómo me comporto? No soy tú príncipe, no lo soy, soy un salvaje, no quise ofenderte, no quiero lastimarte, pero estás más allá de mi, vuelve, vuelve a mi.**

**Edward.**

Miraba los textos con tristeza, estaba abrazada a su almohada y escuchaba la música de su madre que la hacía sentir mejor _tu le dijiste que si, tú le permitiste entrar en tú vida, sabes muy bien que él es otra cosa, lo sabes ¿acaso no quería literatura? Pues ahí está, total, completa, siniestra…pero ahí está, mañana volverá de nuevo a sentarse en su trono y a gobernar el mundo, pero ahora él sólo te escribe textos en su teléfono, lo amas como una loca, disfruta su pasión violenta, mañana…mañana veras como sobrevives._

**Edward Cullen**

**Estoy aquí, no me he ido a ninguna parte, el contrato sigue vigente, yo no renuncio tan fácil, estoy aquí baby, te siento conmigo, yo vuelvo a ti mañana y pasado mañana y así…hasta que seas tú quien renuncie a mi.**

**Isabella Swann.**

Y él volvió a respirar

**¿Vuelvo a ser tú señor? Nena**

**Edward Cullen **

**Claro que si baby, maestro, señor y todo.**

**Isabella dispuesta a reanudar clases y juegos Swann.**

**P.D**

**Tengo tú juguete a mi lado ¿quieres escucharme como me divierto?**

Una sonrisa liberó su rostro de piedra.

**¡No!**

**Por ahora soy yo el que juega allí, sólo yo, tú sexo es mi territorio, pero…aún tengo un reto que imponer.**

**Edward Cullen presidente de Cullen C.O y señor del juego.**

**¿Qué quieres jugar? Baby, tengo el alma juguetona y dispuesta a afrontar los retos de mi maestro.**

**Bella participante activa en el sex play de mi señor.**

**Cómprame un beso Swann ¿Qué tienes que ofrecer? Mañana me dirás tú oferta, ¿qué me darás a cambio? Hasta que no me ofrezcas una buena oferta nada de besos, nada de clases, nada…mañana volveré a ser Edward idiota, insufrible Cullen.**

**Duerme y piénsalo.**

Bella se quedó mirando el teléfono, ese era el poder de él sobre ella, el poder de la expectación, el poder del placer en sus manos, en su boca, en su lengua, el poder de saber como hablaba su cuerpo. De pronto una intuición maravillosa surgió ¿y si lo que él le planteaba, no mejor dicho le ofrecía era que ella también podía tener ese poder? Él abría la puerta a la posibilidad de jugar de igual a igual _yo no se jugar los juegos del sexo, no tengo ni la más mínima idea _la hermanastra agarró su cuaderno de barbie color rosa y empezó a planear como jugaría, ella la miraba y la ninfa le susurraba a los oídos cosas lujuriosas y terribles, el bombillo de la imaginación apareció como en caricaturas sabatinas.

_Oh Edward Cullen vas a ver…yo se negociar._

A la mañana siguiente acentúo su apariencia de vieja solterona, Se puso una falda negra, y una blusa del mismo color, sus zapatillas bajas, anudó su cabello en la moña furiosa que hacia días no se hacía, nada de maquillaje y las gafas horrendas que frente a él no usaba _¿con que quieres jugar edward mi amor Cullen? Yo te voy a sorprender. _Lo esperó, pero no se fue con él en el elevador, cosa que sabía que lo sacaba de quicio. Sacó rápidamente su teléfono y puso el siguiente mensaje

**Miércoles 7.30 a.m. Marzo 22.**

**Bajo los términos de la negociación Señor Cullen, hoy hemos de jugar el juego que usted impuso, no besos, no caricias, por el lado de la otra participante en el juego, yo Isabella Swann digo que se dirija a mi como su secretaria, nada de palabritas, ni nada de nena, yo no le diré baby, en la oficina con tú divino olor (enervándome) sólo trabajaremos y me llamaras para cosas solo relacionadas con el trabajo, al final de la jornada tendrá usted mi propuesta de negociación.**

**Isabella Marie Swann**

**Secretaria personal De Edward perdedor de este Juego Cullen.**

Al llegar a su escritorio, él sólo puso:

**Ya veremos Isabella Swann.**

**Edward medalla olímpica en los juegos enseñanza pro aclimatación del placer Cullen.**

_Arrogante, perverso niño malo._

- Swann, por favor mi café, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo- gritó desde la oficina.

Lauren y Ángela se quedaron pasmadas, desde hacía varios días habían descansado del ogro temible, y ahora de la nada volvía a aparecer.

- ¡Carajo! Y yo que pensé que estaba un poco más simpático, definitivamente un idiota.

- ¡Cállate lauren!

Lauren organizaba su blusa, dos tallas menos que los pechos de nuevo retocados por cirugía, los pobres botones de la blusa parecían hacer una lucha hercúlea por aguantar las bombas de silicona que estaban por reventar.

- Bueno al menos eres tú la que se lo tiene que aguantar.

- Así es, cállate, Ángela, vas por favor a contabilidad, necesito las revisiones fiscales.

Ángela estaba en otro planeta, Bella ya la conocía, cuando la chica se comía la uñas hasta que le salía la sangre de manera asquerosa, era porque algo le preocupaba.

- ¿Ángela?

- Lo siento Bella ¿Qué me decías?

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- En el almuerzo te cuento bella, aquí hay mucho chismoso- dirigiéndose a Lauren, quien se burló de ella con un ¡Ja!

- Como si tuvieras una vida muy interesante Angie, ustedes dos son lo más aburrido del mundo, ¡Que! Bella ¿fuiste y le robaste la ropa a tú tía de la colección de los cincuenta? Porque hoy…déjame decirte.

Bella no prestó atención ya estaba acostumbrada a las tonterías de lauren.

Ella entró a la oficina, ese día estaba vestido como para matar, un pantalón gris azul, con una camisa de lino blanca, se había desabotonado un poco la camisa y aflojado la corbata y tenía su cabello hacía atrás. La miró con sus ojos de hielo, puso su café cerca de él.

- Buenos días jefe.

- Buenos días señorita Swann ¿las revisiones fiscales?

-Ángela ya fue por ellos señor.

Una mirada cómplice y fugaz los conecto.

- Bien, hoy revisaremos eso, además mi madre y mi hermana necesitan las cuentas de gastos domésticos, mi madre esta terminando la casa y quiere que usted la llame para algo relacionado con unos seguros que deben volver a hacerse.

- Si señor.

- ¿Algo más señor?

- No, estoy esperando una oferta que se me va a hacer al final del día.

Ella ocultó una sonrisa.

- ¿Algo interesante señor?

- Quizás- su gesto duro y seco no dio a entrever que le dolían los músculos por la tensión de ella frente a él.

Toda la mañana se fue entre revisiones, llamadas a todas partes del mundo y una conversación con esme, quien insistía en invitarla a cenar.

- Vamos muñeca, tienes que aceptar, estoy terminando los libros que le recomendaste a mi niño para que me regalara, un día de estos vamos tu y yo de compras de libros, mi hija Alice me hace comprar libros de autoayuda y aquí entre nos, no me agradan. Mi bebé tiene otros gustos literarios, dime que si linda.

Había intentado huir del cariño de Esme y ahora que las cosas habían cambiado, le aterraba que en cualquier conversación la pasión sin control que sentía por "el niño" se le saliera con una sola frase, estaba tentada por saber, se moría de ganas por preguntar.

- Uno de estos días, señora.

Esta frase le dio la oportunidad que Esme había esperado.

- El viernes ¿Qué te parece?

_Caray, es igual de tramposa que su hijo._

- Este…bueno...yo.

- El viernes Bella, le diré a mi chofer que te recoja.

- Pero tengo mucho trabajo.

- Dile a Edward que vas a cenar conmigo.

_No, no, no. Creerá que lo estoy presionando y que nuestro acuerdo de secreto yo lo estoy rompiendo, las otras mujeres lo presionaron igual._

- Pero...

- Pero nada linda…viernes.

Xxxx

- Bella creo que estoy embarazada.

Bella se quedó pasmada.

- Por Dios angie.

- Estoy muy asustada Isabella, tengo veinticinco años, no estoy preparada para ser madre.

- Pero tú te vas a casar con Ben.

- Si, pero él acaba de terminar la escuela de derecho, estamos pensando en comprar una casa, muebles ¿con que dinero vamos a mantener un bebé? Mi madre esta saliendo de una larga enfermedad.

- Tú te cuidabas.

- Si, pero las malditas píldoras tienen un 2 por ciento que no son efectivas y yo estoy en ese dos por ciento.

Nunca en su vida Bella había estado interesada en eso de la planificación familiar, pero hacía unos días la idea le rondaba, era su oportunidad.

- Hay otros métodos.

- Si, pero pues Ben y yo no tenemos una vida sexual muy seguida, excelente si, calidad, pero no cantidad.

Bella estaba ruborizada, con Edward seguramente serán las dos, la sola probabilidad hacia que su corazón bombeara a millón.

- Debiste pensar en otra cosa para asegurarte ¿el condón?

- Bella tú sabes que el condón es seguro, pero…él es mi novio, yo lo amo, se que es fiel- angie río- no es lo mismo.

_¿No? ¿Por qué? ¿No se siente lo mismo?_

- Si el condón es diferente _como si tú supieras mucho tonta, toma nota Bella, toma nota._

- Si, debí ponerme la pila, es más seguro.

- ¿La pila?

- Si, es más costosa pero más segura, oh Bella que voy a hacer, tengo terror de contárselo a mi madre y a Ben.

- ¿Crees que él te rechace?

- No, eso lo volvería loco, creció en una familia de ocho, desde que empezamos nuestro noviazgo habla de tener hijos, adora los niños, pero este no es tiempo, la otra semana tiene dos entrevistas con famosos bufetes de abogados, además yo ni siquiera he tenido un perro ¿qué se yo de cuidar bebés?

- Pero ¿si lo estas que vas a hacer?

- Bella, tenerlo - angie sonrió tiernamente- estoy putamente asustada, pero es mi bebé, amó a Ben con todo mi corazón.

- ¿Estas segura? ¿Ya fuiste al doctor?

- Mañana, no se si querer un resultado negativo o positivo amiga.

Bella abrazó a su amiga y le dio un besito en la mejilla.

- Sabes que cuentas conmigo- empezó a hacer un bailecito- voy a ser tía, voy a ser tía.

Las dos chicas reían y lloraban.

- ¿Has pensado en que en algún futuro tengas hijos Bella?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, no había pensado en eso nunca ¿hijos? De pronto la imagen de un niño de pelo rojo y ojos verdes en su vida iluminó su cara _idiota ¿Hijos? ¿Con él? Ni siquiera has hecho el amor con Edward Cullen y te ves embarazada, no, no le gustaría, por favor Bella Swann, quítate esas ideas de la cabeza…nunca, se sentiría presionado ¿Cuántas mujeres habrán tratado de presionarlo de esa manera? ¿Hijos? Que manera tan terrible de que él se quede contigo, deja de soñar, prohíbete la imagen de la pequeña casa de la pradera... ¿él? Edward Cullen no tiene hijos, no con mujeres como tú. _

- No, yo no quiero hijos angie.

- Serías una maravillosa mamá Bella, me cuidas a mi, cuidas a cathy, a Stella, hasta el ogro precioso depende de ti, claro está que él nunca lo dice, pero yo lo sé, en aquellos días de lo del avión, él me confesó que tú eras una gran secretaria y que te admiraba.

- ¿Él dijo eso? _Mi niño malo y triste._

- Aja, él es un niño complicado, pero en el fondo, pero muy, muy en el fondo es, es, es

- Complicado.

- Mucho, ¿puedes creer veintiocho años? Y maneja el mundo, Freak del control.

_Maestro de juego._

- Después de dos años con él ya más o menos lo conozco.

- Su familia te adora, Bella ¿te piensas ir algún día? ¿Verdad?

- No lo se angie.

- No me dejes sola con él, yo aún le tengo miedo.

_Angie, cariño, algún día me iré…mi fantasía se irá algún día…cuando todo se acabe, estar allí será mi destrucción._

- No pensemos en eso ahora ¡vamos a tener un bebé!

- Mañana lo sabremos.

- ¡Si!

En ese instante Bella decidió buscar un medico, más pronto que tarde ella tendría que pensar en planificar también.

El resto de la tarde, se la pasaron trabajando, Carlisle fue y se quedó allí más de una hora. Cada vez que Bella entraba a la oficina el hombre mayor se quedaba mirándola, y su hijo endurecía la expresión. Carlisle le hacía preguntas, nada del otro mundo, tanteaba el terreno, no se atrevió a preguntar sobre la visita a la editorial, pues sabía que su hijo explotaría frente a él. Después llegó Emmet con su esposa Rosalie, quien siempre era intimidante y circunspecta, hablaba con Lauren, pero eran dos mujeres diametralmente distintas, Rosalie cullen era una mujer que parecía haber superado la etapa de porrista y de chica súper popular a ser una mujer con el simple deseo de ser esposa y madre. Bella aún no entendía la dinámica de ese matrimonio, mientras que emmet era un cascabel, ella era directa y seca, mientras que él se reía como niño en carrusel, a ella le era difícil sonreír, pero era hermoso verlos juntos, ella era el espíritu de lucha y él eran los músculos de una sola entidad, Platón, Platón Emmet y Rosalie cumplían los requisitos de aquel mito andrógino.

Así llegó las cuatro de la tarde y ella silenciosamente Salió del edificio Cullen, en mitad del camino hacia su casa, un texto.

**Swann.**

**Haces trampa, esperaba tú propuesta ansiosamente.**

**Edward.**

El mensaje era escueto, pero tácitamente hablaba de alguien que esperaba ser igualado en un juego.

Bella sonreía.

**El día no ha terminado señor.**

**Isabella quien no se da por vencida**

**P.D**

**Yo también se jugar.**

**Dentro de diez minutos leerás lo que te propongo.**

Todo el día había dado órdenes a su cuerpo para no tocarla, para disculparse mil veces, para llevarla a su auto y repetir la lección, para que ella volviera a cantarle esas canciones lujuriosas que ella se sabía. Esa lucha lo tenía agotado, estaba a punto de renunciar al maldito juego.

**Cuénteme Swann**

**¿Cuál es su propuesta?**

**¿Qué tiene que ofrecer?**

**Edward quien ya se siente vencedor**

**Baby**

**¿Te acuerdas de mi ropa?**

**Bella.**

La introducción le gustó, la pregunta lo intrigó.

**Nena.**

**Yo siempre me fijo en como vistes, para después imaginarme como desvestirte.**

**Edward.**

_No me vas a ganar niño_

**Baby **

**Falda negra…60 dólares.**

**Blusa…58 dólares.**

**Zapatos…120 dólares.**

**Ir a trabajar sin ropa interior, toda excitada frente al dios del sexo no tiene precio.**

**Isabella ganadora olímpica del sex play Swann.**

**P.D**

**No tangas, si las uso baby, no sostén… ¿oyes como rujo? Mia, miau.**

Edward casi se cae de su asiento, se quedo sin respiración, ella, ella….casi desnuda frente a él todo el día, temblaba frente a su teléfono.

**Diosa**

**Tiemblo como un niño.**

**¿No pantys? Oh mala, traviesa**

**¿No sostén?**

**He muerto**

**Edward zombi Cullen.**

**Edward señor de los juguetes, mi oferta es, como he sido una niña mala, mala, y atentó contra la moral pública, ven, ven, repréndeme y ponme tú mi ropa interior, quizás así me gane mis besos de hoy…quiero estudiar…devotamente.**

**Bella alias niña indecente sin ropa interior Swann.**

En su apartamento reía como niña pequeña, estaba colorada como un tomate, no supo como fue capaz de manejar, caminar, ser secretaría, hablar con Esme Cullen, con Ángela, darle la cara a carlisle, a emmet y a Rosalie sin nada de ropa interior. La fricción la volvió loca y él con sus ojos encapuchados y sedientos esperando.

Tocaron la puerta _¿Tan pronto? Sólo han sido cinco minutos, debió conducir como un loco, un día de estos se va a matar en ese auto._

Corrió como una chiquilla a la puerta, pero la cara que vio no era la que ella esperaba _Dulce Jesús mío._

- ¡Charlie!

- ¡Campanita!

Allí estaba su papá parado frente a su puerta, se había quitado el bigote y parecía diez años más joven. A pesar de la sorpresa ella estaba feliz de verle.

- Pa ¡que sorpresa! Entra.

Charlie la abrazó.

- Hola chica ¿Cómo estas?

- Feliz ¿Por qué no dijiste que venías?

- Quería sorprenderte- estaba un poco nervioso, ella lo conocía muy bien.

- Debiste decírmelo, para recogerte en el aeropuerto.

- No soy un viejo Isabella Swann, yo se defenderme en esta jungla.

Charlie se sentó en el comedor y puso sus maletas sobre el suelo.

- Me voy a quedar poco tiempo linda, espero no incomodarte, yo se que eres una chica muy ocupada, pero ahí algo que necesito decirte.

Ella se asustó, cuando su padre hablaba en ese tono algo no muy bueno venía después.

- ¿Ya comiste? ¿Quieres que te sirva algo?

- Café caliente linda, si no es mucha molestia.

Fue hacia la cocina y en ese momento se oyó los golpes en la puerta.

_Diablos, Edward, no, no, no… ¡carajo! No tengo ropa Interior, oh señor mío Jesucristo, estoy sin pantys frente a mi papá y afuera está él… ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?...de nuevo me escondo como si tuviera diecisiete años y tengo un amor secreto, no, tengo un amante._

Sin poder evitarlo, vio como Charlie se levantó de la mesa y abrió la puerta. Allí estaba Edward perfecto como siempre, su expresión se endureció, respiro profundo y se pasó las manos por su cabello.

- ¿La señorita Swann? - su voz era monocorde y dura, nadie hubiera podido entrever que estaba muy asustado- su cuerpo estaba preparado para tocarla y besarla hasta que sus músculos se cansaran, pero allí estaba el padre de la chica y se sentía como frente a un pelotón de fusilamiento.

Vio a Bella aparecer detrás de su padre y mirarlo con una expresión entre miedo y diversión, le dijo _lo siento_ de manera muda, e instantáneamente se mordió la boca como niña pillada en una travesura.

Charlie lo reconoció de inmediato y lo miró de arriba abajo.

- Bells, te necesitan…entre por favor.

- No, no es necesario.

- Por supuesto que lo es- Charlie quería conocer al ogro jefe de su hija, no iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad, no era una petición era una orden, levantó su mano y se presentó- Charlie Swann.

- Edward Cullen, mucho gusto.

No le gustaron las manos enguantadas del muchacho, le dio la impresión de alguien esnob y prepotente.

Para Bella la situación era entre cómica y aterradora, los dos hombres más importantes de su vida, uno frente al otro. Ambos eran dos figuras fuertes, casi de la misma estatura y ambos dueños de su corazón, pero de una manera diferente y en ambos lados del espectro.

- Yo sólo vine por unos papeles señorita Swann, además de darle unas instrucciones, mañana vuelo a Texas y estaré una semana allí.

_¿Te vas? _Lo miró desconsolada. Lo que no sabía es que él venía a decirle, a rogarle que se fuera con él, quería unos días con ella en un terreno neutral, donde pudieran huir del mundo claustrofóbico y de miles de ojos que los observaban.

- ¿Me puede esperar unos minutos señor? Me voy a cambiar, ya le traigo los documentos.

Se le engarrotaron las manos, sabía que su nena estaba sin ropa interior y la deseó de una manera enfermiza, gracias a Dios tenía el abrigo puesto, porque sino el padre de la chica hubiese visto la tremenda reacción que tenía _Mierda, esto es ridículo, me siento como un pervertido, ¡espera! Eres un pervertido, estas aquí frente a su padre y tienes una erección del tamaño de una montaña._

Bella desapareció para ir a su cuarto.

Charlie lo miraba de manera casi clínica.

- ¿Desea tomar café señor Cullen?

- No, gracias señor Swann- estaba incomodo- ¿hace cuanto está en Nueva York?- preguntó para hacer conversación.

- Vine de sorpresa, debo confesar que es usted más joven de lo que se ve en televisión, mi hija casi nunca habla de usted, ella es una chica discreta.

- Lo es _yo la amo también señor Swann, vengo a robarme su niña - _su hija es una gran secretaria señor.

- Es una chica responsable, buena y trabajadora, debe saberlo - es decir que tras esas palabras lo que charlie swann dijo fue _ si algún día sé que maltratas a mi bebé, vengo y te despescuezo niño arrogante y prepotente._

Edward comprendió el tono de las palabras del hombre y sonrió por lo bajo _Darías la vida por ella ¿no es así? Yo también._

- Por favor dígale a su hija que la espero abajo, no quiero importunar.

Salió como alma que lleva el diablo _Demonios, soy el grinch ladrón de regalos, aquí estoy yo, frente a ese hombre decente, yo, frente a él, el tipo más dañino del mundo soñando tocar a esa niña de porcelana, el tesoro de Charlie swann, yo, con mis manos perversas y sucias…si supiera ya estaría muerto con una bala entre mis cejas._

- ¿El señor Cullen papá?- salio con unos papeles en las manos.

- Dice que te espera abajo.

- ¿Le dijiste algo pa?

- Por supuesto que no, yo no asusto a la gente campana.

- Si lo haces charlie, miras a la gente de arriba abajo con esa actitud de papá oso.

- Vamos bella ¿Quién soy yo para asustar al señor todopoderoso?- sonrió de manera escueta- además si soy papá Oso.

- Oh Charlie…él es mi jefe _mi amor y mi todo…nunca dejaré de ser una niña para ti papá _- espérame unos minutos, tengo que comprar algo para la comida, no tengo nada, ponte cómodo.

- ¿Por qué carajo viene aquí? ¿No se supone que este no es tú horario?

- Charlie no tienes idea de qué es trabajar en esa compañía, así es todo el tiempo- odiaba mentirle, odiaba hacerle eso a su papá, el mejor ser humano del mundo.

XXX

La vio salir con sus vaqueros y sus trenzas de niña buena, le abrió la puerta y ella se le lanzó a besarlo como si de eso dependiera la vida.

- Conduce dos cuadras más abajo, es capaz de venir a vigilarme.

- Él te ama nena.

- Si, pero ya soy una chica grande…además quiero besarte por los dos días que no lo he hecho.

- La próxima vez que te deje de besar por mis idiotas imposiciones me golpeas swann.

Bella soltó una carcajada mientras él prendía el auto.

Pararon dos cuadras más allá del apartamento de Bella, ésta soltó su cinturón de seguridad y se sentó a horcadas sobre él.

- Lo siento baby, vino de sorpresa.

- No es tú culpa Bella- tocó sus trenzas- estaba deseoso por hablar contigo sobre tú oferta.

- ¿Sólo hablar?

Edward hizo el gesto característico de niño desilusionado y caprichoso, sus ojos verdes brillaban y su mueca perversa se dibujo en la cara.

- Eres traviesa niña, venía con mi mente puesta en tú ropa interior ¿cómo me haces eso? Toda desnuda frente a mi y no me lo dices.

- Son mis pantys más lindos, rosados con corazones, tiernos, tiernos- se removió lentamente sobre él.

- ¿Vas a volverme loco?

- Yo pensé que ya estabas loco.

Se besaron con desamparo. Algo que Bella venía notando desde hacía varios días era un ligero sonido que Edward hacía cuando su boca se estrellaba contra la de ella, era un sonido pequeño, no de deseo, ni de excitación, sino un sonido de alivio, una pequeña fractura en ese muro de hierro, era el sonido de algo pequeño, solitario y dulce.

A veces las palabras capaces de explicarlo casi todo, no eran capaces de explicar cierto ritmos en el alma de las personas, esas cosas perceptibles, que existen, pero que escapan a la comprensión mental de las personas, ese algo era aquel sonido, el sonido de la necesidad, de la absoluta constatación de ella estaba allí sólo con él, que el mundo se iría para el carajo, pero que ella estaba ahí con él, unida a su boca, unida a su alma, unida a su vida, salvándolo, perdonándolo, redimiéndolo, dándole una oportunidad para empezar, era el sonido de la gloria ganada tras una larga espera.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te vas para Texas?

- Era una sorpresa, quería que fueras conmigo, una semana, nos libraríamos del frió y de todos, tu y yo fingiendo trabajar y dedicado a tú enseñanza.

- ¡Rayos! Yo que estoy tan entusiasmada con tus clases.

- No puedo esperar una semana.

- Ni yo baby.

- Quiero tocarte, besarte hasta que me duela la boca, quiero escucharte gritar de nuevo, quiero oírte ronronear como un gatito.

- Edward no creo que pueda aguantar más esto, quiero más, más.

- Yo también, hoy venía preparado para que avanzáramos un poquito nena, esto de esperar no está sirviendo, yo, yo me voy a casa hambriento, con mi polla en dolor, yo quiero estar dentro de ti, ya, necesito tu sabor en mi boca, no quiero nada más, no quiero trabajar, no quiero pensar, quiero estar desnudo contigo, moverme dentro de ti, embestirte, quiero mi semen dentro de ti, marcarte como un lobo hambriento, quiero comer, chupar, lamer…lo siento isabella, mi chica inteligente, llena de libros la cabeza, acostumbrada a lindas y dulces palabras, pero yo Edward cullen, sólo pienso en cosas sucias y pervertidas, tú mereces poesía, dulzura, bonitas frases.

Ella sonrió traviesa y dulcemente.

- Yo no quiero eso Cullen, tú lengua perversa me excita, tú lengua me promete cosas que yo se que vas a cumplir, tu lenguaje de sátiro malvado es lo que yo quiero, tu sabes baby, las mujeres somos seres diferentes, vivimos en ambos lados del mundo, entre lo oscuro y lo claro, lo claro quiere poesía, romances tranquilos, mañanas tiernas, besos castos, pero lo oscuro, lo oscuro nos llama, el bosque Cullen, poesía explosiva que nos saque de ese mundo de ternura fácil y tranquila, tú sabes mejor que yo…dime Edward, dime cosas tremendas al oído, dime, no quiero poesía, te quiero a ti, dime cosas sucias y profanas…yo no quiero ser bella niña tierna Swann, lo he sido por veintidós años, no quiero palabras rosas, quiero fuego.

El rostro de malvado salió en todo su esplendor…el rostro que muchas mujeres habían visto, el rostro del depredador y del caníbal, la maquina de follar hasta dejar secas y sin vida a todas las mujeres que se topaba, el hombre que obsesionó a Jessica, Tania, Kate, Jane, Sara, Juliana, Holy…cientos, la diferencia era que con todas ellas, cada palabra fue sólo era mera apariencia, por primera vez las palabras que iba a decir eran palabras con esencia, sentido, fiereza, palabras demoledoras de los sentidos, palabras dichas desde el hambre, el deseo, la carne; eran las palabras del vampiro, las palabras del animal, las palabras del mal, esas palabras capaces de convertir una niña linda, una niña con niñez de peluche, una niña con papá oso, una niña con sueños de princesa, una niña rota un día, temerosa de la piel, una niña nombrada mosca muerta, una niña obsesionada con príncipes azules, en un ser ardiente y demoníaco, ella parada en el limbo pleno de la oscuridad imposible.

Edward se relamió los labios, la tomó por su cintura y acerco su boca al oído de Isabella Swann y de allí salió fuego de la boca del dragón.

¿Cómo te llamas? ¡Que importa! ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¡No me acuerdo! ¿Cuál fue el nombre de tú primera mascota? ¿Como se llaman tus padres? ¡Ellos han muerto en este momento brutal! ¿Cuántos libros has leído? ¡Todos ellos que se vayan para la porra! ¿Shakespeare, Tolstoi, Mann, Homero, Dostoyevski, Faulkner? ¡Que importan! ¿Qué idioma hablas? ¡No te acuerdas! ¿Cuál es tú color favorito? ¿Qué sueñas ser? Nada, nada, sólo eres un animal, quieres cazar, ser libre, andar desnudo, ir a la tierra, comer carne cruda, ese es el poder de las palabras dichas por Edward Anthony Cullen, palabras para el delirio, palabras que destrozan el ser racional y cuerdo, palabras venidas desde otra parte. Le habló de las delicias de su lengua, como cada movimiento de ella le daría un motivo para delirar _mi boca en tu coño te hará ver la cara de los ángeles y burlarte de ellos _le habló de sus dedos dúctiles, movibles, prensiles _temblaras con cada penetración y movimiento _le habló de sus manos _cada parte de tú piel será una extensión de tú sexo y con cada caricia te haré venir una y otra vez _le habló de sus dientes _rogaras porque te muerda, cogeré tus tetas duras y veras mi placer al correrme en ellas, probare tus jugos y diré que nunca he probado mejor vino, acariciare tu hermoso, divino y perfecto culito y lo dispondré para mi, sabrás cual es mi sabor, te agotaré hasta la muerte, te haré resucitar en medio de un orgasmo feroz, prenderé tú columna vertebral y sentirás mi polla como hierro ardiente hasta que te partas en dos…_

_Y después Isabella, muñeca, porcelana veras como te convierto para mí en una diosa que me dará una puta razón para estar vivo, un día una noche dentro de ti hará que valga la pena una eternidad en el infierno._

Bella temblaba, _yo, yo, yo…oh Dios, Dios, Dios, _lagrimas gruesas como lluvia de fuerte tormenta caían por su rostro, su pecho iba a explotar, sus músculos se tensaron, su corazón latía con la fuerza de la bomba H, su alma se desintegraba y su cerebro entraba en fiebre. Desabrocho sus vaqueros y metió su mano en su sexo húmedo, tomó un poco del efecto apasionado que aquel hombre y sus palabras sacrílegas tuvieron en ella y untó los labios de él con ella y de nuevo aquel sonido, aquel sonido que derretía su corazón, ese que la unía con alguien que parecía llamarla desde el otro lado del universo.

Se despidieron lleno de melancolía.

- Una semana.

- Una semana.

_Será como estar muerto._

_Me duele la piel sin ti._

Frente a la puerta isabella tuvo que esperar unos cinco minutos para recuperarse, quería llorar como niña pequeña, el mundo se detenía, se preguntaba hasta donde tendría fuerza para no explotar.

- ¿Ya se fue?

- Umhumm- ocultó su cara en su cabello.

- Es un tipo intimidante.

- Lo es, a veces es hasta aterrador _y lo amo, lo amo, lo amo…he perdido la razón._

Esa noche Bella le preparó a su padre un rico pescado, le compró dos cervezas, hablaron del pueblo (no preguntó por James, le importaba un pito) de sus amigos, de cosas intrascendentes, de cosas de padre e hija. Pero ella lo veía muy serio y nervioso, tamborileaba la mesa, síntoma de que algo raro le pasaba.

- Dígame Señor Swann, desembuche.

- Este…Bella- sudaba.

- ¿Estas enfermo papá?- le dio pánico.

- No, claro que no, tengo la fuerza de un caballo.

El resto no importaba, respiró aliviada.

- ¿Entonces jefe?

Charlie agarró una silla para sentarse lo más cerca de su hija, la miró con solemnidad desde sus ojos oscuros.

- Tú eres lo más importante que yo he tenido en mi vida.

Ella lo sabía, pero oírselo decir a su papá era algo extraño, él jamás, jamás hablaba de sus sentimientos con nadie.

- Tú madre me dio el mejor regalo del mundo…yo la amaba como un loco ¿pero quien no lo hacía? Ella era distinta, yo era un niño tonto y aburrido de un pueblo y Renne era hermosa y peligrosa, vino a mi con sus pecas y sus ojos azules, vino a mi tarareando una canción sucia y divertida, era el cielo Bella y yo creó que me amó a su manera pero lo hizo, nunca, te lo aseguro, ni ella ni yo pensamos que nos casamos porque tú venías en camino, lo hicimos porque así queríamos…viniste tú y yo me enloquecí, quería que tu tuvieras una vida bonita, cómoda, tranquila…pero para Renne nunca fue suficiente…ella quería más y yo tontamente no lo vi, creí que dándole una casa, un nombre, estabilidad ella estaría feliz, esa fue la ilusión que yo me hice, pero en el fondo yo sabía que ella se iría, yo no tenía las fuerzas para retenerla, un día yo llegué a casa y tú llorabas en tú cuna y ella lloraba contigo, no sabía que te pasaba, estabas limpia, llena, sana, pero llorabas, yo te cargué y le grité tú dejaste de llorar, pero yo le grite, estaba cansada, no de ti nena, estaba cansada de intentar ser algo para mi, ser algo que ella no era, se estaba muriendo encerrada en esa casa, encerrada en la idea de ser la esposa ideal, la madre perfecta, yo sabía que ella se iría…una mañana le preparé el desayuno, te cambie tú ropa, te di de comer y me senté frente a ella, ella lo supo, supo que yo la dejaría ir ¿Quién era yo para retenerla? A Renne ese caballo loco e indómito…ella se fue y yo me quede en mi vida tranquila de simple policía de pueblo, viendo como la mujer que amaba se iba con mi hija y sabiendo que ella no volvería jamás, años Bella, años en que mi pasión por Renne ardió, el único momento real de vida que tuve fue con ella y después regresaste tú y fue maravilloso y este viejo se sintió feliz.

- Papá- _precisamente hoy, hoy charlie cuando mi mundo esta al borde del precipicio, me dices esto _no fue capaz de contenerse y las lagrimas contenidas durante tres horas empezaron a salir, lloro por ella, por su madre, por su papá, por los amores nostálgicos y hermosos, por las palabras de fuego, por la ausencia de él una semana…por el terror de verse como Charlie amando una ilusión.

- Cuando ella murió fue como si el mundo estallara a mi alrededor, Renne no podía morir, pero sin embargo me vi en una morgue en Detroit reconociendo su cadáver, lo único que me quedaba eras tú.

- Y me fui también.

- No, mi campana, yo no te podía retener, estoy muy orgulloso de mi chica, en ti la semilla de Renne vive y eso es maravilloso, tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti, me la imagino enloqueciendo a todo el mundo contándole como su baby había conquistado Nueva York.

Ambos rieron.

- Hace como un año soñé con ella, dieciocho años tenía en el sueño, vestía un atuendo ridículo de pantalones de pana y una camisa de un color chillón, la vi en el árbol que hay en el jardín de nuestra casa, recostada, me mirada muy divertida, camino unos metros lejos y se despidió de mi con el brazo y se fue, en ese momento Bella supe que finalmente yo había dejado ir a Renne.

Hubo un silencio, un silencio en honor a la mamá y a la esposa.

- Se llama susan, tiene treinta y cuatro años, tiene un niño pequeño, cocina muy bien, es una chica tranquila, le gusta ser ama de casa y creo que me quiere.

Bella despertó, un balde de agua fría le calló encima, su papá tenía novia, Charlie Swann, callado, reservado, casi mudo tenía novia.

- ¿Estas enamorado?

- Me siento solo Bella, quiero tener una familia de nuevo.

- ¿Eres Feliz pa?

- Lo estoy intentando campanita.

- Si tú eres feliz yo también lo soy.

Xxx

Como a las once de la noche escuchó el sonido del blackberry.

- ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien- su respuesta fue simple y lejana.

- ¿Qué te pasa Swann?

- Nada, fue un día agotador, papá se acaba de acostar y…estoy bien, eso es todo.

- Cuéntamelo.

- No es nada baby, no te preocupes, son cosas, cosas.

_Todo lo tuyo me interesa ¿Por qué me alejas? Te vas a otro lado y yo como un idiota queriendo alcanzarte…odio tú mutismo, odio tus mundos secretos, odio tus silencios que me apartan de ti, es como si me dijeras que yo no tengo derecho a nada._

- Mejor duerme, el viaje es largo, yo te mandó por correo lo que necesites, me llamas cuando llegues.

- No, tengo mucho trabajo, hasta el miércoles señorita Swann- colgó.

_Dios baby, no tengo ánimos de pelear contigo hoy._

Ninguno de los dos llamó, era mejor así, en aquel silencio, era la manera de sobrevivir.

Papeles,

Correos,

Reuniones,

Almuerzos estúpidos,

Gente hablando a su alrededor,

Millones de dólares,

Hotel,

Noches vacías,

Noches sin su voz,

Soledad,

Recuerdos,

El sonido de su voz,

La memoria de su piel,

Su olor,

El sabor,

Millones de kilómetros de distancia,

Nueva York,

Texas,

Su silencio,

Sus secretos,

Su pasado,

Su mundo de libros,

Otro mundo,

Distintos universos,

Su padre,

Carlisle,

Su deseo,

Su rabia,

Sus celos enfermizos…

Mundos lejanos, maldito John Stuart y su discurso sobre el amor y la soledad, amar como un acto solitario, conciencia cósmica _púdrete stuart, tú y tu filosofía ¡mírame! Estoy enfermo ¿cómo me salvo? ¿Estética del alma? ¡Mierda! Me pudro aquí._

Esa mañana, el chofer que lo llevaba a la reunión se atrevió a poner música, lo quería desollar, durante todo el viaje, puso canciones, canciones que hablaban de amor, de piel, de despedidas. Él lo miraba como se mira una presa a punto de ser despellejada ¿Por qué no pone otra cosa? En ese momento extrañaba el terrible gusto de Emmet por la música, o las insulsas canciones de Alice, pero no, el maldito viejo, se le ocurría poner canciones de amor; el colmo fue cuando los acordes de Night the white satin se escucharon en el auto, los coros del te amo eran insufribles.

- Apague eso.

-¿señor?

- ¡Apague el maldito aparato!

Pero en medio de la reunión los coros del _Te amo _de la canción retumbaban en su cabeza, sin dar explicaciones, salió en plena reunión, se quito la corbata, tiró el maletín en el auto, su blackberry, desabotonó su camisa, y se largo a las tres de la tarde a caminar por Austen como un demente hasta que casi a las siete de la noche se metió en un bar y se emborrachó casi hasta perder los sentidos.

A la medianoche viendo las fotos de ella en el hotel, no aguantó más y la llamó.

- ¿Baby?

- Vaya Swann, me haces el honor, apuesto que no te acordabas de mi.

- Siempre me acuerdo de ti, todo el día, cada minuto.

- Mientes…yo lo se…

- ¿Estas ebrio Edward? Tú sabes que no puedes beber.

- ¿Te preocupas por mi Swann?

- Claro que si, tomar no te hace bien.

- No, eres tú la que no hace bien…tú…mi amor ¿Por qué no me has llamado?

- Porque pensé que estabas enfadado conmigo.

- No, no estoy enfadado, ¡estoy furioso! Nena…el mundo no me gusta…tanto ruido y tú no me llamas, no me necesitas, no me necesitas.

- Duerme Edward, yo te llamó mañana te lo prometo mi ángel.

- No prometas nada…no prometas nada…no quiero tus promesas, no quiero nada, me vuelves loco, un día me haces creer que yo…yo soy algo importante, y al siguiente es como si yo fuera una mierda en el camino, un día me haces creer que me deseas y al siguiente ni te acuerdas de mi…eres perversa.

- ¿Qué quieres de mi? Edward Cullen.

- Todo.

- Lo tienes.

- No, no tengo nada, no poseo nada, bastardo, hijo de puta… dueño de nada.

- Ve a dormir.

- ¿Ves?...nada ¿contra quien tengo que competir Isabella Swann? ¿Quién te susurra al oído? ¿Qué te impide llegar a mí?

- Nadie, soy yo la que me he ofrecido a ti, tú eres el que se ha negado.

- No habló de tu sexo Bella, hablo de tú alma ¿me la darás algún día?

Hubo un suspiro de ella, el sólo sonido de ese respirar fue como si para Edward ella le dijera que No.

- Ya lo has dicho todo Swann, adiós, buenas noches- su tono era de burla- no me llames mañana, no quiero escuchar tú voz.

Dos días antes se había despedido de su padre con la promesa de ella ir a Forks para conocer a Susan. Estaba feliz por Charlie, no le gustaba para nada que él estuviera solo, al menos podría comer de manera decente y alguien lo esperaría en casa _si ella te hace infeliz me dices yo voy y te defiendo Pa. _

Ángela llegó con los ojos rojos de llorar.

- ¿Qué pasó angie?

- No estoy embarazada Bella.

- ¿Entonces porque lloras linda?

- Ya me estaba haciendo a la ilusión, ya estaba hasta pensando como iba a pintar el cuarto. Sólo tengo un desorden hormonal.

- Lo siento Angie, yo también me hacía a la idea de tener un sobrino, pero algún día vas a ver.

- Gracias amiga.

- Cuentas conmigo, siempre.

Ese mismo día apartó una cita con el doctor, fue tremendamente incomodo hablar sobre el inicio de su vida sexual, el medico le recomendó numerosos métodos anticonceptivos, pero ella se decantó por la pila. Tenía terror de preguntarle a él sobre si se había hecho exámenes _Edward ¿ya te hiciste la prueba VIH? ¡No! Que horror. _Todas esas mujeres en la vida de él la atormentaban, supo en ese momento que ella tenía celos de cada una ¿Cuántas había de encontrarse por ahí? A ¿Cuántas tendría que verles la cara y constatar en un gesto que él se las había llevado a la cama? Temblaba de sólo pensarlo.

Las últimas palabras que cruzo con él fueron tan secas y cortantes que llamarlo al teléfono hubiese sido un error. Aún quería guardar algo de sí misma, Edward Cullen se la quería tragar por completo, él mismo se lo dijo, se lo advirtió _Todo me pertenece, todo…oh no_, ¿Qué sería de ella? ¿Qué quedaría de ella? ¿Cómo se recuperaría de ese contrato de casi esclavitud que él le proponía? Además, él también tenía secretos que ella no se atrevía a preguntar.

La cena con Esme fue vertiginosa, la señora Cullen llegó a la oficina y prácticamente la arrastro fuera de ella, lo más aterrador del mundo fue que la llevó hasta la gran casa del reino. En su vida había visto algo más enorme y lujoso. Esme Cullen era lo más dulce, tierno e inocentón del mundo. Ella misma preparó el almuerzo, ella mismo lo sirvió _¿sabes linda? No me gusta tener mucho servicio, yo soy una mujer a la antigua, me gusta atender mi casa, mi esposo y mis niños, mucho servicio es como si yo fuera una inútil y tuviese miles de ojos metiéndose en mi intimidad, mi esposo no lo entiende y mis bebes tampoco, pero ahí de mi que no sea yo la que prepare la cena, los mime demasiado, y aquí entre nos me encanta _ ¿Sus bebes? Gente adulta, con vidas propias y ella los trataba como unos bebes. Habló de cada uno, de lo que cada uno era: alice era la loca de la casa _nunca se está quieta, quiere saberlo todo, pregunta todo el día, habla como una loquita todo el día, sus hermanos la protegían de todo, era de lo más gracioso ver como cada uno de sus novios se tuvo que enfrentar a eso gigantones, sobre todo a Edward quien los intimidaba con esos ojos verdes que tiene, sólo jasper tuvo las agallas para enfrentarse a él, lo que Emmet y Edward no han podido entender es que Alice se puede defender sola, es una chica fuerte _Emmet era un chiquillo de veinticinco años, _siempre esta de buen humor mi muchacho _le mostró cada uno de los trofeos como jugador del Béisbol o de fútbol, eran casi diez. Bella se lo imaginaba como el niño dorado de toda fraternidad y fiesta universitaria. En la sala había fotos de todos ellos, desde que eran unos bebes hasta la edad que tenían ahora. Buscó una foto de un lindo bebito de cabello rojo y ojos verdes y allí estaba, la cosa más mona y dulce del mundo, apretando una cobijita llena de dibujos de perritos, la abrazaba como si ésta fuera su peluche _tuve que pelear con él para que se dejara quitar esa cobija, estaba rota por todas partes, pero la adoraba, Edward se apega de las cosas y ahí que luchar a muerte para que desprenda de ellas _Otra foto de él era una donde aparecía con siete años y sin un diente, riendo a la cámara de la manera más simpática y dulce del mundo, un niño sin prevenciones y con una vida dulce de mera felicidad. Luego tres fotos más, hasta llegar a una que la dejó sin aliento, un adolescente con una mirada adusta y furiosa, a quien parecía haberlo obligado a tomarse esa imagen, tenía una chaqueta de cuero negra, una camiseta blanca y fumaba un cigarrillo, la risa había desaparecido de su hermoso rostro y la expresión de ira contenida se reflejaba en toda su postura, era lo más hermoso y aterrador que ella había visto en su vida.

- Es hermoso, ¿no es así Bella? Mira su cabello, tiene una pelea cazada con el, para mi es su rasgo más bello, en esa foto del niño que tocaba el piano y que adoraba a una mascota llamada flufy no queda nada…aún tengo la esperanza de volver a ver ese niño algún día - la mirada de Esme se remontaba a esa época donde todo parecía no tocar a su hijo- Yo quiero que descanse, que vuelva a hablar con sus hermanos como lo hacía antes, que juegue con su padre al ajedrez, quiero que se case, que encuentre una buena chica que lo ame, aunque te lo digo Isabella, esa chica tiene que ser muy fuerte para controlar ese huracán.

Bella quería salir corriendo de allí, esa mujer tan abierta sobre la vida de su familia la hacía sentir incomoda, lo peor fue cuando la llevó de excursión por toda la casa _¿Cómo no se pierden en este lugar? _Le mostró los jardines, llenos de flores, una enorme piscina que parece que nadie usaba, las canchas de tenis, interminables cuartos para los huéspedes, la enorme biblioteca, el salón de cine y de música. Luego la llevó a las habitaciones privadas _no, no, no, me quiero ir, yo no debo estar aquí _Aún estaban las habitaciones de los chicos igual como ellos las habían dejado, una habitación de lo más cursi de Alice, llena de peluches y Póster de estrellas de cine y de cantantes, la de Emmet repleta de balones, trofeos, bates de béisbol y un enorme afiche de Michael Jordan, pero fue la de Edward la que más le llamó la atención, pues en ella no había nada, paredes desnudas, nada personal, tan sólo una cama con edredón blanco, pero aún así allí estaba su olor, su perfume hipnótico que se parecía permanecer en cada cosa que él tocaba. Por más de cinco minutos Esme la dejó allí en aquel corredor mientras hablaba con Alice por teléfono, de manera temerosa volvió a la habitación, se acostó sobre la cama y hundió su nariz en la almohada, era algo tan intimo y bonito, hacerse a la ilusión de ver ese niño dormido con su rostro tranquilo y feliz soñando con música y con su cobijita de perritos.

Aquella noche en su habitación se vio a sí misma metida en la vida de Edward Cullen ¿Quién era ella? Estaba allí, conociendo su casa, su madre, viendo sus fotos, manejando su vida, escuchando su voz, soportando su mundo oscuro y peligroso, esperando por él, preparándose para que él invada su cuerpo con la fuerza de mil caballos. Él, a quien no conocía…el dueño del mundo. Pero aquella llamada, la llamada de ese niño ebrio haciéndole un reclamo por que ella simplemente no le decía un "Hola" era algo enternecedor, sólo una llamada, una sola…y era para ambos el aliciente de un nuevo día.

Se vio sentada frente al computador

Marzo 2010

Señor, mi señor. Mi maestro:

Te necesito aquí, conmigo…

¿Es eso lo que quieres escuchar?

Te extraño…desde que te vi partir en tú auto…me dolió la piel.

Te extraño…la oficina es un lugar muerto.

Los días son eternos.

Dices que hay tanto ruido a tú alrededor…yo no escuchó nada…no quiero, sólo tú voz es lo que escuchó en mi memoria.

Quiero tus manos, son hermosas…tus manos en mí.

¿Sabes? Me la he pasado oyendo la canción que cantaste ese día que fuimos al restaurante FIRE, me consumo Edward… ¿Por qué no es tan difícil comunicarnos? Parecemos hablando desde diferentes orillas.

Hace tanto frío en esta ciudad, me siento sola…yo no estoy lejana…estoy ahí contigo, créeme…contigo…pegada a tú piel baby.

No quiero esperar, no quiero…estoy harta…ven a mi, te necesito conmigo, ven…yo quiero estar desnuda contigo…te deseo tanto que me duelen los huesos….por favor… ¿Qué nos define a ti y a mi? No lo se ¿Qué somos? Que importa…es el ahora lo que yo quiero…tú… ¿Por qué alguien como yo quien siempre ha sabido que decir me siento que contigo sólo es posible el silencio? ¿Quieres mi alma? ¿Tengo yo la tuya?

ISABELLA SWANN

ASISTENTE PERSONAL DE EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN.

ISABELLA quien te extraña, te extraña, te extraña, te extraña, te extraña, te extraña, te extraña, te extraña una y un millón de veces te extraña

Diez de la noche…Texas.

Leyendo el correo….

…. ¿Quieres mi alma? ¿Tengo yo la tuya?

_¿Tengo alma Swann? soy un monstruo…la quiero recuperar contigo._

Domingo diez de la mañana, Bella no había dormido en toda la noche, esperó su respuesta pero ella no llegó.

Alguien tocaba la puerta, parecía que la iban a derribar…allí frente a ella él, con su cabello loco, sus ojos agotados…con gesto nervioso, él venido desde el otro lado del mundo, desde la profundidad de sus sueños de niña.

- Estoy tan cansado nena…tan cansado…quiero dormir…déjame dormir contigo…tres días…tres malditos días…déjame dormir contigo…es lo único que quiero ahora…déjame entrar…quiero abrazarte…nada más…sólo eso.

Lo besó con suavidad, lo tomó del brazo, lo llevó a su habitación, le quito sus zapatos, su abrigo y lo acostó en su cama y lo arropó con una cobija. En silencio, ella se acurruco a su lado, mientras él hundía su cara en su cabello, la abrazó como si de eso dependiera vivir y en medio minuto ambos cayeron en un sueño profundo. El sueño de dos niños solitarios que finalmente se habían encontrado en medio del caos del mundo.

**Oh chicas estos dos me matan, si yo fuera rica escribiría más a menudo…tengo tantas historias en mi cabeza, pero, al menos tengo sus comentarios, vil, vil chantaje.**

**AMENME O DEJENME dejar comentarios es casi tan bueno como escuchar a Edward decirte cosas profanas al oido.**


	19. Chapter 19 Y el universo vino a él

**La historia le pertenece a la señora meyer, la historia es mía y está protegida por regulaciones legales.**

**A todos los que me leen un millón de gracias ¿saben? Tengo curiosidad por todas ustedes, como me gustaría saber porque la historia de crepúsculo les llega tanto y qué tienen estos dos personajes que hacen que inspire tantas buenas historias y tantos mitos alrededor de ellos.**

**La historia es clasificación M, es decir está llena de fuertes palabras y situaciones sexuales, si eres sensible a ciertos temas, si no eres mayor de 18 y si definitivamente la historia hiere tú sensibilidad no la leas.**

**EL LÍMITE DEL CAOS**

**Y el universo vino a él**.

Un calor se extendía por todo su cuerpo, un calor maravilloso. Hacía más de una hora se había despertado, pero no había sido capaz de moverse por no despertarlo a él. Edward la abrazaba como si fuera una hiedra, su rítmica respiración la sentía en su cuello, sus brazos la apretaba como si fueran cadenas de hierro, y una de sus piernas estaban metidas entre las suyas, pero lo más sofocante de todo era su erección la cual la sentía entre sus nalgas, haciendo que su núcleo palpitara de forma insoportable. Hizo un leve movimiento para poder soltarse de ese amarre tan total, pero lo único que conseguía era que él en medio del sueño la abrazara más fuerte. Se sentía tan pequeña atrapada por ese hombre tan enorme que la dominaba aún en sueños. Sonrió al acordarse del primer día en que lo conoció en aquel ascensor, atrapada por la sofocante fuerza de su presencia, pensó en aquella niña que se encontraba allí paralizada al ver el hombre más bello del mundo, allí él dándole la espalda, aspirando su olor, sintiendo que no sería capaz de sobrevivir al impacto de su presencia de hielo y a su indiferencia de dios inalcanzable; y ahora él estaba allí en su cama, durmiendo, abrazándola, respirando en su nuca, él allí y ella nunca había sido más feliz, y nunca había estado más asustada. Aprovechó un momento en que él hizo un mínimo movimiento y se deslizó de la cama. La ninfa, la hermanastra y ella babeaban como unas tontas, si era hermoso despierto, dormido era insoportable, parecía tan tranquilo sumido en un profundo sueño, quien pensaría que aquel hombre tan duro, de hablar fuerte, de tremendo poder, era aquel chico que dormía como un bebé. En el sueño él se quejó levemente y su rostro por un momento tuvo una expresión de rabia, ella corrió y le puso una mano sobre la frente y de nuevo volvió el niño dulce que dormía pacíficamente.

Había viajado de Texas a Nueva York durante toda la noche, sólo por verla a ella, pagó miles de dólares tan sólo por verla unos minutos y descansar. Soñaba con su olor de fresas y con su piel perfecta y de porcelana, llegó a su apartamento y cuando la vio frente a él, era como si el sol que se había ocultado durante tres días volviera a salir. Era la misma sensación del drogadicto que no consumía durante días y la abstención lo volviera loco, y cuando la droga recorría todas su venas volvía a sentir la euforia y la levedad de la heroína.

Bella se miró al espejo, parecía una loca, con su pelo sin peinar, sus grandes ojeras de la noche anterior, además no se había bañado en la mañana y aún tenía sus horribles pantalones de chándal y una camiseta descolorida y vieja. Trató de no hacer ruido y abrió la ducha y se bañó rápidamente, se envolvió en la toalla y sigilosamente saco unos pantalones rectos y un buzo de cuello alto azul, se fue de nuevo al baño y peinó su cabello _cada día esta más largo _y lo dejo suelto, era domingo, quería verse bonita, se aplico algo de rimel y de lápiz labial de un color melocotón. Fue a la cocina y preparó café _Caray, tengo que preparar algo para la cena _no sabía que hacer, pensó en que se le prepara a un hombre que siempre está acostumbrado a comer de lo mejor; tendría que salir y comprar algo para él _¿Y si despierta y no me ve? Enloquecerá _agarró su billetera y sobre la mesa del comedor le dejo una nota escrita con una enorme letra:

_Baby, fui a comprar algo para la cena, no me demoró hay café caliente en la cafetera_

Corrió calle abajo, hacía un frío de los mil demonios.

Se despertó con un delicioso olor impregnado en su cuerpo. Una sensación de niñez olvidada vino a su memoria, de una manera que no supo explicar, creyó ver a Esme que lo despertaba para ir a desayunar y ayudarle a con sus útiles escolares, no sin antes darle un besito en la mejilla de buenos días. La cama era cómoda, la cobija estaba caliente y la almohada olía a fresas y a perfume, de pronto se levantó como un rayo.

-¡Bella! - y allí no había nadie, tan sólo el gato que lo miraba de manera oscura y concentrada desde el tocador. Aún tenía el sopor del sueño delicioso y la sensación del cuerpo de su mujer en los brazos - ¡Bella!- volvió a llamar, pero ella no estaba por ninguna parte, sintió terror, creyó que soñaba y que aún dormía en la maldita habitación en Texas y que de un momento a otro despertaría con una estúpida resaca y una sensación de soledad dolorosa. Caminó rápidamente fuera de la habitación y ella no estaba, fue entonces que el olor a su café y la nota que estaba en la mesa lo hizo conciente que si estaba en su apartamento y que sí había dormido con ella. Tomó el café delicioso que le hizo tener la sensación de que estaba en casa. Aprovechó que estaba solo y como un ladrón furtivo recorrió su apartamento, miró los libros, los cuales estaba en orden de autor; los libros que Jacob le había regalado estaba sobre el sofá, tuvo unos deseos enormes de quemarlos, pero se abstuvo, debía ser razonable, no fue Jacob Black el que durmió en su cama, fue él, él _maldito troglodita, sólo yo…nadie más _miró su música, una colección enorme de CDS de todo tipo, sobre todo Rock, Jazz y Blues, sonrió, también había música clásica, Rachmaninov, Lizt y Chopin _Mi amor ¿Cuántos años tienes? _Se atrevió y sacó su concierto favorito y lo puso en el equipo de sonido, pero la inspección continuó, mientras que Darcy lo seguía de manera sigilosa.

-Dime una cosa Darcy ¿vamos a tener que pelear tu y yo? Porque yo peleo sucio.

El gato maulló con fuerza y lo amenazó con el sonido característico de un animal a punto de matar.

Se sentía poderoso, atrevido y delincuente, volvió a la habitación y abrió los armarios, toda su ropa estaba primorosamente bien puesta, le llamó la atención que el armario parecía tener una división entre la ropa que ella usaba en la oficina y la ropa de la verdadera Isabella Swann, la una era tan seria y oscura y la otra era la de una chica un tanto desprolija y rebelde _esta es mi chica _pero escondidos estaba el contraste absoluto: sus fabulosos zapatos. Toda aquella ropa, libros música le hablaban de una mujer de maravillosos y enigmáticos contrastes, la intelectual, la anárquica y la diosa, y a todas adoraba por igual. Tembló cuando abrió un cajón _maldito pervertido_ su hermosa, perfecta, sencilla, dulce y erótica ropa interior, la quería tocar, llevársela a la nariz y oler, pero se apartó de allí cuando presintió que su excitación se levantaría y haría un desastre allí. Tuvo una curiosidad y se fue hacia su mesa de noche y oh sorpresa, su juguete, el juguete que le compró _pronto no vas a necesitar esto linda, yo se hacer cosas mejores, mi lengua dentro de ti, no puedo esperar._

Miró su camisa, no se había cambiado en dos días, ni se había bañado, estaba tan desesperado por llegar que ni se fijó en eso. Por primera vez sintió pudor, ni siquiera con su fetiche y voyerista observación de las cosas de Bella había sentido vergüenza, pero ir a su baño y ducharse allí, era una intimidad absoluta _dormiste en su cama, con ella ¿qué más intimo que eso? _Nunca, tan sólo con Jessica había dormido, miles de mujeres en el sexo, y sólo había dormido con una, no, ahora con dos. Se dio cuenta que el baño estaba mojado, que ella recientemente se había bañado también, que todo olía a ella, a su shampoo y a su jabón, que el agua había caído sobre su cuerpo, que allí había estado ella desnuda a sólo unos metros de él y entonces su pene se levantó con una erección enorme, no lo podía evitar, llevó sus manos a su polla que le dolía, que exigía la liberación y empezó a tocarse, el agua corría por su cuerpo desnudo, la imaginó allí con él, desnuda, dispuesta, con su cuerpo hermoso; los movimientos de su mano eran lentos quería disfrutar el momento, lento, gemía, lento, arriba abajo, suave _te necesito…conmigo, te imagino mi amor, dentro de ti _lento, lento, _eres tan suave, estas tan apretada, tan mojada, _más rápido, _así, que coño delicioso tienes, sólo mió, mió y de nadie más más tú, tu, oh si nena, eres tan hermosa _estaba tan urgido, ten hipnotizado que no escuchó que Bella había llegado y que los gemidos de él ya no eran nada silenciosos.

Bella se asustó al principio _¿Él? ¿Esta…? Sagrado batman…Dios _escuchó su nombre salir de su boca, su nombre de esa manera, era, era, la cosa más sensual del mundo _si, si, nena, me gusta así, estas tan apretada…oh, oh…yo…me gusta, me gusta, tu, tu…_gruñía salvajemente, su mente estaba diabólicamente imaginándola a ellaabierta para él _hueles tan bien…nena, quiero chuparte hasta secarte._

El sexo de ella palpitaba, se mojaba, le dolía _umm nena, eres, eres… _el gemía con fuerza, bella tuvo la tentación de abrir la puerta del baño y ver, quería verlo, los gritos de él eran salvajes, su nombre en su boca ya no significaba lo mismo _ mi amor…estas tan suave…estar dentro es …_no terminó la frase porque sus gemidos y gritos se intensificaron, la boca de Bella temblaba, él la llamaba desde su placer _mierda nena, ya, ya…es, es .ven, ven,…para mi...ahhhhhh ¡joder! _ Bella casi se desmaya, tenía calor, todo era sofocante, su ropa era pesada…había escuchado el orgasmo de Edward Cullen en su baño, diciendo su nombre y ella casi desfallece…era lo más hermoso y excitante del mundo.

Se fue hacía la cocina, abrió la llave del grifo y se echó agua en la cara, esperó unos minutos en total silencio, hasta que no se aguantó y fue a la habitación donde lo vio poniéndose sus pantalones, no tenía su camisa, su cabello mojado y unas gotas de agua corrían por su pecho, su aspecto era salvaje, ella lo era más. Edward levantó la mirada y comprendió, su risa siniestra se dibujo en la cara.

- ¿Escuchaste nena?

- Unhummm.

- ¿Todo, todo?- sonrió de manera torcida.

- Maldita sea, si, fue…oh Edward fue…- ella se le tiró encima como un animal y lo derrumbó sobre la cama, su boca desesperadamente lo beso, su lengua se movía de manera irracional- eres lo más bello que he visto, tus sonidos casi me matan - los besos se repartieron por su cara, su barbilla le hacía cosquillas, sus manos lo tocaban de mil maneras, bajo a su cuello, a su manzana de Adán, a su clavícula- ¿todo por mi nene? ¿Te corriste para mi perverso?

- Todo para ti Isabella…todo, completamente - jadeaba, le faltaba el aire, ella estaba sobre él apretándolo fuertemente, vio como su lengua bajaba hacia sus tetillas y hacia círculos y luego lo mordía suavemente- yo, me imaginaba que eras tú mi amor- la mano de ella bajo hacía su pantalón y encontró lo que estaba buscando, lo acarició suavemente- ¡Diablos!

- Que muchacho tan precioso- reía, volvió a su boca- ¿me vas a mostrar como lo hacías baby? Quiero ver, quiero verte…venir y gritar mi nombre- de una manera inesperada y con la fuerza de sus un metro noventa, la levantó y la puso sobre su espalda.

- Niña precoz, apuesto que te leías libros perversos.

- Teoría, baby, teoría…quiero práctica - ella sacó su lengua rosada tras de sus dientes pequeños y lo lamió de manera lujuriosa.

- Faltan clases, mi amor…cosillas, que quiero que pruebes.

- No, no…ya...Edward.

- Quiero torturarte como lo hiciste conmigo- toco su sexo- quiero que te duela el desearme.

- Ya me duele.

- Quiero que sueñes con mi boca en tu gatito, con mi lengua en tú clítoris, quiero que sueñes con los movimientos que ella puede hacer, quiero que desees mis dedos, mi pene enterrado hasta lo imposible.

- Yo, lo hago, lo hago, lo hago.

- Quiero más…tú deseo por mi Bella Swann, debe ser tan fuerte, tan arrasador que éste sobrepase el dolor y la sangre que te voy a provocar la primera vez…debes desearme de tal manera que cuando yo empiece mi camino hacía ti, tú sólo pienses en el placer, en el clímax, en los orgasmos que tendrás hasta que mueras.

- ¡Dulce niño Jesús!

- No, no...Cuando este allí Isabella Swann, tú dirás, más - acariciaba, imitando los movimientos fantasmas de aquella noche en el carro- más, más…dirás…hazme el amor, penétrame, más, más, más, dirás, no gritaras ¡follame! ¡Duro! Eso será música para mis oídos- la atacó violentamente, puso sus manos sobre su cabeza y le metió su lengua, jugo con su paladar, se envolvía y saboreaba hasta que ella pidió oxigeno, él la observó divertido, se paró de la cama y ordenó- ahora Swann, vamos a comer, no he comido en dos días, ella se irguió frustrada.

- Edward Cullen cuando yo haya tenido mi graduación, te voy a torturar.

_Ya lo haces mi amor._

- Promesas, promesas- la vio caminar y le dio unas palmadas en las nalgas, ella volteó y le sacó la lengua.

- Que lengua tan rica tienes caperucita.

Bella hizo un mohín de niña con espíritu de Lolita y dijo:

- Para lamberte mejor, señor lobo.

Desempacó las bolsas de alimentos y otras de aseo personal, mientras que él se sentaba en la mesa, sin camisa y descalzo, la imagen era perfecta.

- Te compré una máquina y crema de afeitar, un cepillo de dientes, y una loción para después del baño, no se cuales son tus gustos, pero compré de lo mejor.

- No tienes que gastar tú dinero en mí, trabajas muy duro, debiste sacar mi tarjeta de crédito.

- Pero yo quiero hacerlo nene, me gusta - lo abrazó por detrás y miró su tatuaje que se extendía por toda su columna vertebral, era el dibujo de un extraño animal, una serpiente en metamorfosis de un ¿pájaro? ¿Dragón? Los pigmentos de este eran rojos, azul, verde, era hermoso- ¿qué significa?

- Es la serpiente emplumada, es un animal mitológico, es el destino, el guiador del infierno para otros.

- ¿Qué significa para ti?

- Que soy peligroso nena, eso no lo debes olvidar, nunca - se sentía incomodo con la imagen de ese tatuaje, se lo hizo en medio de sus muchas elevaciones de la heroína- ¿qué trajiste para comer?

- Te gusta la pasta.

- Me encanta y soy bueno preparándola - se paró de la mesa, le arrebató las bolsas y dijo- siéntate swann, te voy a alimentar.

- No, tú eres mi invitado, yo quiero hacerlo- lo abrazó por detrás y pego su mejilla a su espalda.

- No señorita, esa es mi compensación por violar la santidad de tú baño.

- Yo no me quejo Cullen.

Edward tomó sus manos y las besó suavemente.

- Déjame nena, en realidad soy bueno…es decir excelente.

- Okay, quiero ver si en verdad eres tan bueno como dices.

- Soy bueno en todo Swann.

_¿Por qué siempre que habla yo siempre creo que habla de sexo? _Se mordió la boca.

- De seguro que si niño ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar?

Un recuerdo de una mujer sucia sentada en una mesa embotada en el vodka llegó a su mente, el recuerdo de un chico que se moría viendo como ella vomitaba lo que él le preparaba, el recuerdo de ella sangrando y diciendo malas palabras lo sacaron de ese momento de fresas y perfumes y lo trasladaron a Chicago y su adolescencia.

- Por ahí- su rostro se torno oscuro y sin expresión, isabella supo que había tocado un nervio doloroso y calló.

- ¿Quieres que ponga música Edward?

- Pero nada de música lasciva niña.

- Me quitas la diversión Cullen.

- Después Swann, después.

- ¿Piano?- preguntó con miedo, él tensó su quijada y frunció el ceño.

- Piano, en tú equipo hay un cd pon rapsodia sobre un tema de Paganini de rachmaninov, esa me gusta.

- Si señor.

Lo vio hacer la cena, sin camisa y descalzo, estaba tremendamente concentrado en lo que hacía y en la música, era como si en su cabeza pudiera repasar cada una de las notas del tremendo concierto, a veces movía los dedos en recuerdo de los momentos de felicidad que él había pasado frente a su enorme piano.

- Huele delicioso Edward, vaya soy una chica afortunada, tengo a rey del mundo cocinado en mi cocina, creo que me vas a malacostumbrar.

Él volteó y le guiño un ojo.

-Te voy a malcriar en todo Swann, ya veras- se acercó con una cuchara- prueba, abre la boca niña- ella lo hizo y sonido de mmmm, mmm salió de su boca.

- Es lo más delicioso que he probado jefe.

Su mirada fue oscura y maliciosa.

- Yo he probado cosas mejores por aquí.

Bella se sonrojó.

- No seas malpensada Swann, me refiero a tú café

- Ahhmm- ella hizo un puchero de falsa decepción, porque sabía muy bien a lo que él se refería.

El mismo sirvió la cena, movió la silla y le puso una servilleta al lado.

- Edward, es mucha comida, no seré capaz ni con la mitad.

- Debes estar bien alimentada, te necesito con energía y fuerte.

- Yo soy fuerte, hago ejercicio, además mi jefe

-Un idiota.

- Mi jefe me mantiene al cien por ciento, Swann contratos imitó su voz- Swann ¿Dónde están tales documentos? Swann la llamada a Japón, Swann consigne estos cheques, Swann, Swann.

- Tienes nervios de acero nena, si yo hubiese sido tú, habría agarrado a este pretencioso estúpido y lo hubiese lanzado desde el último piso.

- No creas, a veces me sentí tentada.

- Nadie se me había enfrentado Bella, eso es refrescante y excitante para mi - la besó, los besos nunca estarían gastados, hacía muchos años no besaba realmente a una mujer- bueno a comer.

La verdad es que ambos estaban hambrientos, todo ese montón de comida fue despachado en media hora, eran casi la seis de la tarde, tenía un vuelo a Texas para la diez de la noche. No quería ir, pero debía, al recordar eso hizo un gesto de impaciencia y llevó sus manos al puente de la nariz, Bella lo conocía muy bien.

- ¿Estas aburrido Baby?

- ¡No! Yo quiero estar aquí durante mis próximos cincuenta años, pero deje un negocio a la mitad.

- Llévame- Bella aplaudió como una niña entusiasmada- Es mi trabajo, llévame, llévame, llévame.

La idea era tentadora, pero la sola presencia de ella sería una distracción, no podía pensar racionalmente con ella a su lado, su rubor, sus trenzas, el morder de su boca ¿Racional? ¿Masculino? ¡Putas no! Era un loco obsesionado.

- No nena, es sólo un día, llegó el martes en la mañana.

- ¿Reanudaremos Clases?

La miró de arriba abajo, sus ojos se quedaron en su seno e hizo un gesto digno de niño malo a lo james dean.

- Quizás.

Bella hizo un movimiento rápido y se le sentó en las piernas.

- No puedes hacerlo eso a una niña Edward Cullen, me das chocolate y me los quitas, me regalas juguetes y no puedo jugar, me enseñas cosillas que me dejan en un estado de locura, me das parte de tú conocimiento, pero te guardas algo, eres un muy egoísta profesor, es su deber enseñarme.

- Swann, te aseguro que no te voy a decepcionar - se quedó mirándola un rato, esa era, ella, la chica de sus sueños ¿Quién diría que una premonición o un sueño lo traería hasta la piel de esa niña?, la levantó y la sentó en la mesa, mientras que hundía sus manos en su cabello, pero se apartó un metro de ella y puso su cara más sería- Dime una cosa Bella ¿qué cosas has escuchado de mi?

Ella no entendía ¿cosas? Muchas, él era un mito en toda la ciudad, ¿cosas? Muchas, pero en realidad nada.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Edward levantó una de sus cejas y su actitud de hielo cubrió su cara.

- Citas para follar, me lo dijiste un día.

Bella saltó de la mesa, recogió los platos y los llevó al lavaplatos.

- Bella.

- No quiero hablar de eso, me incomoda.

Edward se puso detrás de ella y empezó a jugar con su cabello.

- Me he acostado con muchas, más de las que quisiera acordarme, ni siquiera me acuerdo del nombre de todas, no me importaban, sólo servían para…todo tipo de mujeres.

- ¿Todo tipo?- no quería verle la cara.

- Si, hasta pague por sexo isabella, yo soy un animal sexual Bella, me gusta el sexo y mucho, pero, yo fui más allá y no me preguntes cómo…hice cosas que no están ni siquiera en tus libros.

Bella volteó y se apuntó sus ojos hacía él _¿qué cosas? Es tan oscuro todo lo que eres, no estoy segura si quiero oírle. _

La mirada de Bella lo enfrentaba con sus monstruos, con sus culpas, con su propio asco, perversión y horror.

- Tú eres el señor del dolor.

Edward sonrió de manera dolorosa.

- Me gane el maldito apodo a pulso Bella, puedo infligir dolor y placer al mismo tiempo, ese juguete que te regale no es nada a comparación de lo que conozco, yo he follado y follado hasta que me he quedado si medula espinal.

- ¿Por qué me cuentas eso?

- Porque quiero que sepas con quien te estas metiendo.

- Lo se muy bien.

- No, no sabes.

- ¿Quieres que me de miedo? No tengo miedo.

- Pues deberías Swann, cuando empecemos, yo no me detendré.

No supo porque aquellas palabras tan amenazantes y tremendas hicieron el efecto contrario a lo que él buscaba: terror, no, la excitaron más, esa era verdadera voz de su espíritu: salvaje _no quiero que te detengas._

- Soy una mujer adulta, lo que ocurra entre tu y yo, será porque yo quiera, porque yo lo desee, he escuchado cosas, no tengo ni idea que hay más allá de los rumores, no me interesan, no ahora Edward…el viernes fui donde el doctor, me estoy preparando baby, yo, yo me hice poner la pila, no tendrás que preocuparte por un embarazo ni nada, si quieres te traigo la orden medica.

_Demonios Swann ¿Quién eres? Yo aquí hablando de lo sucio y terrible que puedo ser y tú no te aterras, eso es porque no me conoces bien…aquí estás, dispuesta para mi, oh Bella, no me conoces, no me conoces._

- Isabella ¿en serio hiciste eso? ¿Estaré dentro de ti sin nada más que mi piel?...eso es... ¡Mierda! la cosa más…excitante e increíble del mundo, mi nena siempre lista para mi.

- Siempre ¿ves? Yo no tengo miedo…aquella noche, con tus dedos dentro de mi, yo sabía que quería más, no me cuentes de tus amantes, de tus citas para follar, no me cuentes nada…tengo celos de todas ellas, envidia, estoy dispuesta Edward, yo seré lo que tú quieras, lo que quieras - se puso de puntillas y ofreció su boca como ofrecía todo lo demás, ya no había vuelta atrás.

- Debo contarte otra cosa.

- No me cuentes más.

Edward agarró sus hombros con fuerza, se inclino para igualar el tamaño de ella y la miró a los ojos.

- Te dije que me gusta el sexo, pero hubo un momento Bella en que me sentí asqueroso, agotado, vacío era como masturbarme y no me refiero a ese acto divino que hice hoy en tú baño nena, ellas no me importaban, era todo tan fácil y tan solitario, no sabes lo terrible que es llegar a un punto en tú vida donde no tengas deseos, donde todo te aburre, donde lo que antes te gustaba se convierte en un acto mecánico- aspiró profundamente- hace dos años que no me acuesto con nadie.

Bella abrió los ojos y su boca dibujo una Ohh, lo miró de forma incrédula y medio cómica.

- ¿No me crees?

- Edward eres hermoso, perfecto, no me imagino a un hombre que exuda sensualidad y hambre como alguien célibe _Tania me contó que él no la había tocado ¿cómo?...es…_

- No soy un hipócrita Bella, detesto las filosofías de la abstención, son idiotas, follar es maravilloso, pero cuando lo haces como si fuera estornudar es la cosa más solitaria del mundo…yo sólo me canse, a veces hasta un hombre como yo necesita una ilusión, los hoteles solitarios con mujeres igual de solitarias e igual de aburridas que yo no son un buen afrodisíaco, yo quería otra cosa - lentamente metió su mano entre su blusa- ¡Demonios! ¿No tienes sostén? - ahueco sus senos y los tocó suavemente - yo quería a alguien cuya piel me obsesionara - metió su otra mano y amasó los senos de la chica, mientras ella respiraba en su boca- yo quería a alguien que me mantuviera en estado de excitación constante, yo quería a alguien que me hiciera soñar con su boca, tú boca Swann - la beso, pero siguió con su tortuoso juego - yo quería a alguien con quien mi lengua se deleitara en su sabor, tú sabor Swann, yo quería a alguien que me retara, yo quería a alguien que me hiciera desearla tanto hasta enloquecer, yo quería a alguien cuyo deseo de poseer fuese tan fuerte que me hiciera soñar, yo sueño contigo…despierto, yo quería a alguien Swann con quien hacer el amor una noche y que ella estuviera el día siguiente desnuda a mi lado, yo quería a alguien cuyo sexo fuese embriagante y narcótico - pero las palabras murieron, porque estaba demasiado ocupado con su boca, su lengua y sus manos. Bella puso sus manos en los bordes del mesón de la cocina y sólo se dejaba acariciar.

Ella se despegó y con voz queda dijo:

- Besa mis senos Edward.

- Lo que quiera mi niña- Subió su blusa y dejó al descubierto sus pechos- son hermosos Swann- estaba arrobado, eran bellos y firmes.

- ¿Te gustan ángel?

Edward sacó la lengua de la manera más erótica del mundo y se relamió.

- Nena, tienes las tetas más hermosas e impresionantes que yo he visto en mi vida, gloriosas, perfectas, tienen la medida justa para mi boca - y los atacó, los besó con suavidad al principio, después los chupó haciendo un sonido sordo, mientras que con su boca besaba el izquierdo con su mano pellizcaba el derecho, con su lengua hizo círculos salivosos y mordió la punta de su pezón, para hacer lo mismo con el otro, una y otra vez. Bella gemía suavemente, mientras caía en una nube suave de algodón.

- Maestro, maestro.

Edward reía, su aliento juguetón bañó el pecho de la chica.

- Llévame contigo a Texas baby, llévame contigo…repasaremos las lecciones, una a una, quiero escuchar lo que hiciste esta tarde, mi nombre sonó…- los movimientos de la boca se tornaron violentos-ahhhh Eddddddd…baby, eso es tan delicioso- él soltó una de sus manos y la llevó a las nalgas de la chica, estaba a punto de ponerla en el suelo y terminarla de desnudar cuando su maldito, insoportable e inoportuno teléfono sonó desde lejos, continuó en el amase de ella, pero de nuevo, una y otra vez el maldito aparato.

- Puto teléfono…apaguen el mundo- Bella frente a él apuntándolo con sus pezones era lo único que quería ver, y sus gemidos lo único que quería escuchar, volvió a su boca, pero el rington era insufrible.

- Contesta Edward.

- Mejor lo apago.

- No niño, debe ser importante, siempre lo es.

- Quiero irme a una isla donde no haya ninguno de esas idioteces, estoy enfermo de todo eso.

- ¿No te gustan mis textos?

- Eso es lo único que vale la pena de ese maldito celular, el resto es una mierda.

- Contesta- se bajó la blusa con desconsuelo.

- ¡Diablos!- fue a la habitación y contestó de mala gana- Padre…no, si sigo en Texas, no, no te preocupes…si Tracy está más por la concesión, pero su hermano no quiere, o al menos quiere más ingerencia en todo…llego el martes, tú sabes que no me gusta- hubo un silencio, Bella escuchó sus voz fuerte y furiosa- Dile que no, cada mes es lo mismo, recibe demasiado dinero por tener la boca cerrada, amenázala y dile que no se aparezca o que definitivamente no habrá un dólar más… no me importa…saluda a mamá…si adiós.

Se sentó en la cama, miró a su alrededor, el pequeño cuarto de cortinas color lilas, el espejo y su tocador, la mesa de noche, la hermosa fotografía del bosque, el closet con su ropa, todo era tan sencillo, tan pacifico, tan acogedor. En muchos años no se había sentido más cómodo y con la sensación de pertenecer a alguna parte. Se puso su camisa, las medías y sus zapatos, Bella apareció en la puerta y lo vio vistiéndose.

- ¿Ya te vas?- su expresión era tan triste.

Él no contestó, sólo atinó a asentir con su cabeza.

- ¿Me llamas cuando estés en el aeropuerto?

- Voy primero a mi apartamento, me cambió de ropa y salgo.

Bella agarró su abrigo y corrió a ponérselo, lo abrazó con fuerza y ambos se quedaron allí más de un minuto en silencio.

- Te llamo cuando llegue.

- ¿Lo juras?

La cargó de manera que parecía una niña pequeña y pegó su frente a la de ella.

- Te llamo- la beso con dulzura, ella se aferraba a él, no quería dejarlo ir, Edward camino a la puerta de la habitación con ella en brazos, cruzó el pequeño pasillo y la sentó sobre la barra de la cocina, llevó sus dedos a la boca los beso y los traslado a la boca de ella- duerme bien Swann- se miraron en silencio y se dijeron adiós.

Esa noche en su cama Bella pegaba su nariz a la almohada donde él había descansado, trataba con fuerzas de llevar todo el olor a sus pulmones y guardarlo allí; la sensación fantasma de sus brazos a su alrededor y su respiración sobre su piel era sobrecogedora. Aquella pocas horas con él habían sido deliciosas e intimas, el mejor de sus domingos ¿Cómo de un día para otro su vida había cambiado tanto? Edward Cullen en su vida desde el principio de su estadía en Nueva York hizo que su mundo fuera fluctuando hacía otro lado. Una fuerza oscura la llevó allí, una fuerza hizo que un día viera un anunció en la universidad y fuera y pidiera trabajo en Cullen C.O, una fuerza oscura la llevo a Thomas Ford y le dio ese padre y amigo, una fuerza hizo que un día quedara atrapada en aquel claustrofóbico ascensor y perdiera la cabeza, una fuerza oscura hizo que una mujer de mirada aparentemente fría viera en ella la hija que perdió y la acogiera como propia, una fuerza oscura la llevó a una oficina donde vivía un hombre de hielo que la poseyó en sueños desde el principio, una fuerza oscura lo desapareció de un radar, se lo llevó de su vida durante tres días de luto, para que al final él apareciera en su casa y le hiciera tomar la decisión del carpe diem, una fuerza oscura hizo que aquel ser de nieve se fijara en ella y una fuerza oscura hizo que Edward Cullen el todopoderoso señor de la torre estuviera con ella sin camisa en su cocina preparándole pasta con carne y esa misma fuerza oscura hacía que ella lo añorase desde la punta de los dedos del pie, hasta la punta de sus cabellos. La hermanastra la miraba con ojos de triunfo, al final esa fuerza del destino que juega con el azar y a la vez con el determinismo lo había traído hasta ella, a él con todo su pasado, con todo su misterio, con su posesividad enfermiza, con sus odios, con su bipolaridad, con su agresión sin cause…ahí estaba Isabella Swann viviendo su propia historia, no la historia de otras, no, su propia historia ¿hacia donde la llevaría? No lo sabía, no le importaba, no importaba si esa fuerza oscura que la puso en ese lugar, en ese particular momento del tiempo la arrastraba hacía un lugar oscuro, esa era su vida, ese era su momento, era su oportunidad de poesía.

A las cuatro de la mañana, escuchó el celular y despertó como si un terremoto la despertara.

- ¡Baby!

- Hola Swann- río divertido y con voz oscura.

- Señor ¿ya llegaste?

- Aja ¿dormiste bien?

- No, dormí mejor ayer.

- Por supuesto que si nena, aprovecha los último días para dormir Swann, después no lo harás.

- ¿No?

- No, dormir estará sobreestimado para ti.

- ¿Estas juguetón a las cuatro de la mañana?- se carcajeo como niña que le hacían cosquillas.

- Tuve un buen día ayer.

- Yo también, dormí con un ser hermoso, le escuché decir mi nombre de la manera más…umm, me alimentaron y sus besos aún los siento en mi piel.

- Hablas bello niña, háblame siempre así…me gusta.

Un segundo en silencio y sintieron la respiración de ambos que viajó de manera satelital y cósmica hacia cada uno.

- ¿Todo el día trabajas?

- No arruines el día Bella, me siento perezoso.

- Necesitas vacaciones.

- Si, algún día descansaré de todo.

No supo porque esa última frase no le gustó a ella, sonaba oscura y sentenciosa, un estremecimiento le recorrió toda su médula espinal.

- Te llamo más tarde Baby…duerme estas horas, no te estreses y trata de escuchar a los demás.

- Yo siempre tengo la última palabra Swann.

- Arrogante- lo dijo en broma, pero algo no le gustaba, era como si a ella hubiese venido una iluminación…él esa oficina, solitario, mirando desde un telescopio, bebiendo como un loco, hablando en claves, mirando hacía otros lugares- Duerme niño, si es verdad todas tus amenazas, duerme.

Xxxx

El día transcurrió en una lenta calma, el trabajo, luego el gimnasio, mandar correos a su profesora de tesis. Cuando llegó a su casa, estaba uno de los guardaespaldas de él esperándola.

- Señorita.

- Si.

- Esto llegó esta mañana desde Londres señorita Swann, y aquí hay otro pequeño paquete.

Bella miró al hombre de arriba abajo, ella sabía que cada uno de los guardaespaldas de él (hombres que casi nunca utilizaban) eran como una especie de Zombis que no hablaban, a veces parecían hasta no respirar. Eran todos tipos grandotes con pinta de físico culturistas y con lentes oscuros, con looks a lo Men in Black; si alguno estaba malicioso sobre la relación entre jefe y secretaria seguramente no lo comentaban entre ellos mismos, era la única regla de trabajar para el señor control.

- Gracias Paul.

Estaba curiosa. El paquete de Londres venía envuelto en una cantidad de papel de aduana con miles de sellos de seguridad, el otro en cambio estaba en un papel hermoso rojo, fue el primero que abrió, casi se cae cuando ve un pequeño libro con un dibujo de un ser verde y peludo.

- ¡Dios! El grinch - pero lo más extraordinario del libro es que en su interior estaba la firma del escritor, Doctor Seuss , leyó la fecha de edición 1957, debía valer una fortuna- No me puedo imaginar que tiene el otro paquete - lo abrió con terror y efectivamente sus temores fueron confirmados, tres libros antiquísimos de las primeras ediciones de las novelas de Jane austen, La de sensatez y sentimiento de 1811, la de orgullo y prejuicio de 1813 y la Emma de 1816 - ¡Señor¡ había escuchado que las obras completas habían sido subastadas en casi cien mil dólares, ni siquiera su apartamento valía tanto dinero, no supo porque en vez de estar feliz por el regalo, esto la enfurecía _esto es una manera de pelear con Jacob Black ¿Por qué me tiene que poner en medio? Yo no necesito tus costosos regalos Edward…no es la manera, no lo es, los libros de Jacob son un regalo, esto es su manera de controlarme._

**Edward Cullen**

**He recibido tus libros, estoy agradecida por ellos, pero no era necesario que gastaras tú dinero ¿sabes cuanto valen? Es exagerado baby ¿Qué haré yo con esos libros?**

**Isabella Swann**

6.34 pm

**Señorita Swann**

**No me haga enojar, te dije que te regalaría la biblioteca pública si pudiera, son libros, no son las joyas de la corona, no pusiste tanto problema para recibir los libros de Black ¿Por qué los míos si?**

**Edward Cullen**

6.45 pm

**Edward**

**Los tuyos valen una fortuna, es exagerado, yo no los necesito ángel, te dije que tú dinero me asustaba ¿Por qué te empeñas en intimidarme con algo que meramente entiendo? Tú dinero, tú poder, tus ansias de control, cien mil dólares Edward, no quiero ser desagradecida, ni grosera, pero es demasiado. Yo quiero cosas simples contigo, mis domingos, tú sentado en mi sala, tú perfume, tus besos, no quiero más, si en algún momento te di a entender que era ese tipo de chica, lo siento, pero no lo soy.**

**Isabella Swann.**

A las ocho en punto llegó la respuesta.

**Swann.**

**Valieron ciento cincuenta mil dólares, ¿no entiendes mi necesidad de control? Yo no entiendo tu necesidad de rebelarte, no lo acepto… ¿dinero? Me he gastado el mismo dinero en cosas idiotas que al otro día desecho. Tú quieres cosas simples Swann, pues te informo nena que no soy simple, y eso ya tú lo sabes, mi complejidad viene con todo el paquete, no es hora de sorprenderse, ni mucho menos de correr, si es que piensas hacerlo. Nunca he creído que seas ese tipo de mujeres que buscan mi dinero y si lo fueras no me importaría, pero se que no lo eres, esa frase suena como si tú fueras una prostituta y eso lo detesto. Son unos malditos libros, nada más. Además yo también quiero esos domingos, quiero tú café y estar sentado en tú sala escuchando tú música, ningún dinero en el mundo compra eso, yo sólo retribuyo tú tiempo conmigo, tus nervios de acero y tú paciencia Swann ¿acaso es tan malo eso? ¿Soy un criminal?, una noche en Brasil me dijiste que había cosas que no vendías, ni tú alma ni tú libertad, lo tengo muy claro…demasiado claro…no corras, no huyas…es tarde Swann…soy un enfermo del control y me enferma que cualquier maldita cosa que yo haga por ti sea la manera de decirme que entre más te ansió tú y tú insurrección me alejan ¿No aceptas los libros porque te parecen costosos? O ¿no aceptas los libros como signo de que estas ahí para demostrar cuan idiota patético dueño de nada soy?**

**Edward Cullen.**

8: 23 pm.

**Baby, no quiero pelear, yo sólo digo lo que pienso ¿quieres que te mienta? No tomes mis palabras como una negativa hacia ti.**

**Bella.**

8:30 pm

**No me incites a la pelea Swann, mañana hablamos**

**Edward Anthony Cullen presidente de Cullen C.O **

_Oh, oh, eso sonó terrible, todo contigo es una lucha Edward…no quiero ponerme los guantes contigo, es tan tonto, parecemos dos niños tontos luchando por el control del balón, un día estamos bien y al día siguiente una pelea, es algo inútil, yo lucho con tus demonios y tú luchas con los míos…sombras, fantasmas que te rodean, rumores por todas partes_

LECCIÓN NUMERO TRES.

Llegó a las nueve de la mañana, vestido de gris impecable. Bella esperaba su gesto hosco y terrible, pero lo que vio fue un Edward sonriente, con su mueca torcida y saludando a las otras dos chicas de la manera más amable vista jamás.

- Buenos días niñas.

- Buenos días jefe.

- ¿Me extrañaron?

_Yo si, siempre._

- No mucho Edward - Lauren le dio una respuesta escueta.

- Vamos no mientan, yo se que me extrañaron ¿me extrañó Swann?

Ella se le quedó mirando _y yo que esperé tormentas._

- Un poco señor.

-Buena chica, las necesito a las tres en mi oficina, ya - a la orden todas corrieron- Lauren ¿tú sabes hablar alemán? ¿No es así?

- Un poco.

- Necesito que hables con el secretario del banco Alemán, dile que las garantías para el préstamo ya están listas, que sólo debe comunicarse con mi hermano y que él le dirá que hacer, que si es necesario Emmet y Jasper pueden viajar, Ángela, prepara la tele conferencia, tú te encargaras de presentación, comunícate con Cooper y dile que necesito los informes publicitarios para las campañas, además que se comunique con Solomon sobre como empezar las expectativas del hotel en río y usted Swann tenemos una cantidad de trabajo que hacer, no quiero interrupciones de nadie.

- Si señor - todas tres al unísono.

Lauren y Angela salieron de la oficina y Bella se quedó enfrente del dragón que la miró divertido, sus ojos eran oscuros.

- Hola- se quitó su abrigo.

- Hola- lo vio caminar hacia ella y quiso sentarse.

- No te sientes Swann - fue hacia la puerta y la cerró desde adentro, lentamente caminó hacía ella, sus ojos eran ardientes y pesados, ella se mordió la boca - no te muerdas la boca- su rostro a pocos milímetros de su cara, de pronto descaradamente sacó su lengua y recorrió su barbilla, ella lo quiso besar, pero él se alejo - pon tus manos sobre la pared- Bella obedeció con algo de temor, su mejilla toco la fría superficie, palpitaba llena de expectación, lo sintió por detrás de ella, pequeños besitos bañaban su cuello - he estado soñando con esto todo el día.

- Pensé que estabas enojado conmigo.

- Shiiis Swann - sus manos recorrían su cadera, mientras que él la acariciaba con su excitación - estoy duro como una roca Swann, ¿estas mojada por mi?

- Oh si.

Su lengua jugueteaba con el lóbulo de su oreja, sus manos y su miembro la acariciaban de la manera más lasciva posible.

- ¿Estabas pensando en mi nena?

- Siempre Edward, todo el día, toda la noche.

- Yo también…lo que hice en tú baño, ayer lo repetí…dos veces y ¿sabes que nombre grite nena?

_Mujer maravilla…ayúdame _Todo su cuerpo vibraba y su piel ardía como hierro candente.

- El…el ¿mío?

- Bella, Bella, Bella, que rico te sientes…- de una manera violenta levantó su falda, ella quería voltear- no voltees Swann.

- Quiero tocarte.

-¡No! - volvió a la fricción rítmica con su miembro duro - me gustan tus pantys, pero creo que en un mes no tendrás ninguno - y sin aviso los rompió.

- Ohhh- sintió el frío por su sexo, pero estaba a punto de contracción.

- Quiero jugar.

- ¿No es una lección?

- No, esto es sólo para mi placer Swann, la lección será más tarde.

_¿No es una lección? Yo me muero…_

Se alejó unos centímetros, Bella miró por encima de su hombro, él la observaba con malicia.

- Tienes un culo maravilloso, no puedo esperar….- se acercó y le dio una palmada fuerte, ella calló un grito de dolor, Edward acarició el lugar de la palmada con ternura- ya no duele nena- agarró su espesa trenza, la jaló hacía atrás y la beso con rabia, retiró la boca - abre las piernas niña - ella las abrió - no, más, más- Bella no se imaginaba la posición lo único que sentía era el calor y su centro en dilatación, de pronto en el lugar de la palmada los dientes de él se enterraron- esto es mío- aspiró- hueles fenomenal isabella.

- Edward…yo pienso en ti todo el tiempo…pensé que ibas a pelear conmigo, yo no quiero...ohhh- un dedo de él se deslizó por toda su raja y ella se estremeció, Bella quería rasguñar las paredes- lauren y Ángela…afuera.

- Ellas no escucharan nada swann- y volvió a deslizar dos dedos ahora- ¿te gusta?

- Umhumm.

Se acercó a ella hasta quedar pegado, su espalda con su espalda. Puso la cabeza de ella sobre su pecho, de esa manera sus ojos se encontraron, el se movía y sus manos acariciaban sus caderas, lentamente toco sus muslos y con sus dos manos llego hasta su sexo y la toco con fuerza.

- Los labios de tu coñito son tan suaves - acariciaba con dulzura - todo me gusta de ti- quita una de sus manos de su sexo mojado y los lleva a la boca de ella- chupa, fuerte- ella obedece, mientras que con la otra fricciona su pequeño botón de nervios - no tienes idea de lo que te deseo Swann, siento las pulsaciones de tu sexo en mi mano- quiero tocarte tanto- las rodillas de Bella temblaban, pero él la mantenía inmóvil - quiero memorizarte, memorizar como te sientes, como hueles - los dedos de Edward hacían el movimiento hipnótico y demandante, se movían con urgencia, ella jadeaba pero los dedos dentro de su boca eran invasivos mientras que los otros dedos la apretaban, la presionaban, se movían de una manera demencial, metió su rodilla y la levantó con fuerza brutal, ella deseaba decir su nombre, pero era imposible, él traslado sus dedos hacía el centro de su sexo, la posición era casi imposible, la penetró con sus dedos, y allí se quedó por treinta segundos mientras el decía cosas de fuego volviéndola loca y de pronto la atacó con furia, Bella se fundió a su pecho si es que eso era posible, bajó sus brazos y los llevó a las nalgas de él y la agarró con fuerza, él insistía en sus dedos en su boca, el orgasmo se empezó a construir en su vientre, Edward lo sintió en el ordeño de sus dedos y paró - ¿no te gustaron los libros?- Bella estaba a punto _¿Por qué… se detuvo? _El volvió a repetir la pregunta - ¿No te gustaron los libros?- volvió a moverse de una manera inhumana, ella estaba perdida - yo compró lo que me da la puta gana Swann - imitaba los movimientos del coito voraz - ¡mírame! Es dinero, si no te gustan quémalos, pero es mi dinero y yo te voy a mimar aunque no te guste - hablaba, los ojos de ella eran hambrientos y expectantes - él se movía, se movía, se movía, de una manera que Bella no supo explicar sintió como los dedos de él de doblaban y tocaban algo que si no hubiese sido por la instrucción dominante en su boca hubiera gritado hasta desgarrarle la garganta - vuelvo y repito Swann- su voz era como la voz del placer escuchado el domingo, él era una máquina que se comportaba de una manera inverosímil- ¿vas a aceptar mis regalos?- se detuvo a un segundo- ella no se movía, estaba allí agarrada como si él fuese un enorme árbol, respiraba con fuerza, necesitaba la liberación y él se la negaba, pero de nuevo el movimiento, el follar demente con su manos - ¿te gustaron mis libros?- ella entendió, ella entendió, la torturaría todo el día si ella no decía que sí, era insoportable - ¿quieres mis regalos? ¡Dilo! ¿Quieres mis regalos?- afuera y adentro, afuera y adentró, izquierda y derecha, rápido, rápido, rápido y de pronto…nada- voy a parar Swann, dime que te gusta lo que yo te doy, ¡dilo!- él era todo, todo, le dolía los músculos, le dolía la piel, la boca, los dedos de sus pies, su columna se quemaba, era imposible, movió la cabeza asintiendo con fuerza _si, si, si me gustan tus regalos ¡por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! _Edward sonrió, sacó sus dedos de la boca, pero sabiendo el gemido divino y urgente de su nena, le tapo la boca y frenetizó los movimientos en su sexo hasta que la paredes de la vagina de ella le hicieron casi imposible moverse y fue entonces cuando el orgasmo de ella vino con violencia telúrica, tan sólo sofocada por él, acallando el grito que se volvió silencioso y sólo percibido por Edward en la piel de su mano. La sostuvo por más de un minuto, la besaba con lentitud; mientras que el cuerpo de ella hecho gelatina volvía a recuperar su tono y su forma. La llevó hasta la silla y la besó de nuevo- buena chica, deliciosa y mía - le bajó su falda, organizó su blusa y su cabello, se puso frente a ella, quien aún no se recuperaba - ahora Swann, tráeme los papeles de gerencia corporativa.

Bella jadeaba como si hubiese estado en una competencia, se paró y tuvo que sostenerse un minuto de la silla.

- Si señor- llegó hasta la puerta y la tocó con su frente ¿Qué cara iba a poner frente a sus dos compañeras de trabajo?, sabía que él la miraba, pero ella no volteó, se quedo allí durante, vio los pantys rotos se agachó para recogerlos.

- Vuelve a agacharte así y vuelvo hacer lo que te hice Swann - el sonido de su risa era divertida y de triunfo, Bella lo supo y salió de allí.

Durante las dos horas siguiente Bella se la pasó repasando la escena de la oficina, cada una de las palabras que le dijo…algo no sonaba bien ¿él la había castigado? Ese era…el sexo era su manera de castigar…él tenía el control, eso era lo que le quiso decir, era diabólico, la torturó con su boca, sus dedos y con su experiencia. Una iluminación vino a ella _estaba furioso con lo de los libros y me lo hizo saber, así funcionan las cosas contigo, yo sólo soy una simple chica que lo desea y él lo sabe…lo sabe, no espera de una mujer sino sumisión, detesta mi no…detesta eso…él me lo dijo…oh Dios._

Lo que Bella empezó a intuir fue la otra cara del sexo, la del control, la del enganche, la de la dependencia absoluta, también la de la melancolía, una cierta resaca de un acto lleno de intimidad, de necesidad y a la vez de soledad. En esa oficina, con ella pegada a la pared, con sus dedos dentro de ella, parando, moviéndose y volviendo a detenerse era como él manejaba el mundo, esa fue su manera tácita de decírselo. De pronto se sintió mal _tengo derecho a decir no, tengo derecho a hablar, a disentir, a rebelarme Edward, maldita cabezota…hubiese sido más fácil si hablara conmigo, no, pero él tuvo que imponer su voluntad sobre mi._

Al medio día se escapó para no verlo. Almorzó como un pajarito, mientras que Ángela la miraba preocupada.

- ¿Estas enferma linda?

- Me siento un poco mal, eso es todo.

- Ve al doctor de la empresa, quizás tienes gripe, este clima es aterrador y la manera como tú trabajas no es sana.

Bella quería irse para su casa, escapar de él. Veía a su madre frente a ella, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro _no, no, no baby ¿no eres mi hija? No es un juego de poder…no lo es…o al menos sácale la lengua de vez en cuando _la vio sonreír, esa era su mamá, ni Charlie, ni sus novios, ni Phill pudieron con ella, Renne se salía de los esquemas, no para imponer reglas…odiaba las reglas. Su madre, nunca peleó con nadie, nunca le alzó la voz a nadie, a veces se mostraba reservada y algo tímida, eso daba de ella una impresión equivocada, pues la veían como alguien débil, lo que nadie sabía es que ella sólo observaba, analizaba y después emitía su No de manera irrevocable, su anarquía no era la de la batalla sin razón, la de imponer la desazón y el descontrol, no la anarquía de Renne era aquella que simplemente decía: no tengo porque ser igual que todos, tengo derecho a disentir.

- Ángela ¿me haces un favor?

- Lo que quieras.

- Dile al señor Cullen, que fui al Midland a cambiar las chequeras, si a las tres de la tarde pregunta por mi, dile que te llamé y que me sentí enferma ¿haces eso por mi?

La boca de Ángela tembló.

- No tengas miedo angie, si él me llama yo me enfrentó con él, hoy no quiero trabajar, estoy harta - lo dijo más por ella que por la chica.

- Esta bien Bella, pero tú sabes que él me mira con esos ojos verdes y parece que leyera mi mente, nunca se como mentirle.

- Entonces- levantó su cabeza y la voz de Renne salió en ella- no le mientas, dile que simplemente no quiero ir a trabajar.

A las dos de la tarde Edward la esperaba, ella estaba extraña y él no era un tonto para no intuirlo. Escuchó su monosílabos, los espacios de silencio entre una frase y otra, vio como ella dejaba la puerta abierta cuando entraba a la oficina.

- ¿Dónde esta la señorita Swann? Ángela.

La chica bajó la mirada, fingiendo ver unos papeles _me va a pillar, carajo…_

- Ella fue al banco Midland señor, tenía que cambiar unos cheques señor.

Edward frunció el ceño y apequeñó sus ojos, se acercó como gato sigiloso cerca del rostro de la mujer y clavó sus ojos siniestros sobre ella.

- ¿Segura weber?

Por debajo de la mesa, Ángela se pellizcó la pierna para poder mirarlo a la cara.

- Si señor.

Él se levantó con escepticismo e hizo esa mueca de cinismo que era tan aterradora y tan hermosa a la vez. Se fue hacia su oficina y la llamó por teléfono, pero ella no contestó, durante media hora la llamó y nada, le puso un mensaje de texto que no devolvió.

A las tres de la tarde, le volvió a preguntar a la chica.

- Señor ella me llamó y me dijo que se sentía un poco enferma y que se fue para su casa.

_¿Enferma? ¿Enferma? ¡Demonios porque no me lo dijo! ¿Enferma?_

- ¿Estaba enferma esta mañana?

- Si señor, ella se veía rara, usted sabe que ella es una chica que nunca comenta nada señor.

Algo en la voz de Ángela no le gusto, siempre temblaba frente a él, y ahora lo hacía, ella fruncía la boca y bajaba los ojos mirándose los pies.

- Usted me está mintiendo Weber, dígame que le pasa a Swann, ella no puede ausentarse del trabajo cuando le da la gana.

Lauren miraba la escena muy divertida _vaya la señorita perfección, finalmente mete la pata._

- Talvez no este enferma Edward, quizás le dio pereza y se fue a dormir.

Edward volteó y le disparó mil dardos de odio a la cara de la señorita silicona.

- Cierra la boca lauren, no te estoy pidiendo opinión, no me interesan ¡Cállate!- volvió a Ángela quien el tono de voz la terminó de amedrentar- ¿qué pasa con Swann?

- No se señor- no podía mentir- no lo se, ella simplemente me dijo que…que…

-¿Qué?

- Que estaba harta y que no quería trabajar.

- ¿Eso dijo?

- Si señor.

Se metió a la oficina _¿Qué diablos pasó? Eres…eres…eres…Swann me descontrolas, mapa, necesito un mapa…esta mañana todo estaba bien…espera…yo…yo le di el mejor orgasmo de su vida…eso… ¡mierda! Ella no es como las demás, no puedo guiarme por las demás…ella es diferente…ella es...Swann…otra mujer…alguien venido de un lugar desconocido, blanco, negro, sol y luna… ¿qué? Eres tan rara y yo quiero leerte y te vas y cierras la boca, y me retas…me das todo y me lo quitas…yo, yo _Edward se quedo paralizado, ella era alguien diferente, lo debía aceptar ¡no! Si no era bajo sus reglas, en él hablaba el miedo, detestaba que todo se moviera de manera impredecible, era un buen jugador de ajedrez, se preciaba de conocer miles de jugadas, siempre comprendía y analizaba como se manejaba el enemigo…_ ¡Demonios! Eso fue…cretino, yo la trate esta mañana como si ella fuera el enemigo, debía subyugarla, cada estúpido no que me dice me enerva…yo estaba furioso…sólo por esos idiotas libros…ella reía como niña pequeña frente a los regalos de Jacob Black, yo quería que sintiera lo mismo por lo que yo le puedo dar…ella no es tonta…ella es lo más inteligente y perceptiva del mundo y yo…yo y mis celos enfermos y sólo… ¡Diablos! Tú lo sabes Cullen, lo sabes…la castigaste, la torturaste, la llevaste al límite, le di un orgasmo furioso sólo para verla subyugada ante mi…la obligue a que me dijera que si…yo se, yo se…ella es insumisa…lo se…debo entenderlo…debo ¡No! Todas las mujeres adoran lo que yo le doy y ella, ella…no quiere nada…nada, ella no se vende Cullen…no lo hace y aún así tú insistes como un estúpido…reglas, juegos…son tus juegos, son tus reglas…es tú necesidad de control._

A las cinco de la tarde se estacionó en su puerta _si no me abre la tiro _pero no fue necesario, al instante ella le abrió, estaba vestida como una adolescente tranquila, su cabello lucia rebelde, lleno de rizos oscuros con tonos rojizos, una falda blanca con volantes que le llegaban hasta la rodilla y un top de color rosa, parecía una muñequita de porcelana.

- Desapareciste toda la tarde.

- Eso era lo que quería.

- ¿Por qué?- grito.

Ella se quedo en silencio.

- ¿Tú que crees Edward Cullen?

- Son unos malditos libros- entró furioso- ¡bótalos! Si quieres.

- No seas niño conmigo.

- Lo que yo te doy te parece asqueroso y lo que te da el perro de Jacob Black es fantástico.

- El tema aquí no es Jacob Black Edward Cullen, el tema aquí es tú necesidad de control sobre mi.

- Bella Swann…eres…uggg…tú… ¿qué quieres?

- ¿Qué quiero? No necesito que me compres, no necesito que marques territorio sobre mí.

Él se abalanzo sobre ella y la beso con rabia, tomo su labio inferior y la mordió levemente.

- Yo no se jugar diferente…lo que quiero lo tomo…lo marco y es mío.

Lo tomó con sus manos y lo acarició.

- Tus juegos de poder ángel no me gustan, utilizas el sexo como poder y yo no se jugar eso baby…me asusta…mi naturaleza se rebela, tú andas como loco conmigo tratando de amarrar mi espíritu, yo puedo decir no.

- No me los digas a mi…cambias todos mis malditos esquemas todo el tiempo, control, control…ese soy yo.

Ella le sonrió con dulzura.

- ¿Por qué sobre mi?

Él ahueco su cara contra su cuello.

- Porque eres Swann, siempre es así…desde el primer día que entraste a trabajar conmigo…aquel día en que me levantaste el dedo y me dijiste todas esas cosas…tú eres mi presa, pero eres tan astuta siempre…tan impredecible…yo…yo…siempre he utilizado mi dinero, mi poder, mi sexo…y tú…tú pareces más allá de eso.

- Edward yo te deseo…la sola posibilidad de estar contigo me hacer suspirar, pero hoy me di cuenta que desde el principio es como si el darme placer fuera mucho más que darme placer…es tú forma de demostrarme poder, hoy…hoy…

- Te castigue.

- Hoy me hiciste saber baby…que el sexo es poder…lo das y lo quitas…hoy sólo fui tú aprendiz y alardeaste conmigo de lo que eres capaz.

- Soy capaz de cosas peores…Swann…peores.

- Eso va con el paquete ángel…lo que yo quiero es…déjame jugar también - beso su cabello rebelde y lo desordenó más de lo que estaba- el color de tú pelo es fascinante Edward, me gusta mucho.

Él se apartó de ella y de manera tímida pronunció:

- Tócame Swann.

Ella lo abrazó dulcemente.

- No, no así Bella, no así.

Lo miró de forma curiosa, su ninfa interior volvía del sueño letárgico que la había sumido el orgasmo agotador de la mañana, repasaba su lingerie y decidía si el rojo o el negro eran bueno para la ocasión.

- Te dije hoy que lo de esta mañana no era una lección, ahora Swann, ¿estas listas para tú próxima clase?

Ella se hallaba lista y preparada como una muy concentrada estudiante.

- Si maestro.

Edward junto su frente con el de ella y la miró con ojos de niño tierno.

- Voy a enseñarte como tocarme Swann… ¿Quieres?

-Si mi señor.

- ¿Confías en mi?

- Si señor.

- Porque tú tendrás el control completamente Nena…sólo tú.

La tomó de sus manos y la llevó hacía su cuarto, la sentó en la cama, Bella estaba asustada, la promesa de tocarlo era excitante y aterradora. Vio como se quito los guantes, y su bufanda de seda, la cual tomó en sus manos.

- Voy a taparte los ojos nena.

- Pero yo quiero ver…ángel.

- ¿Has visto un hombre desnudo mi amor?

Vio a James desnudo una vez, pero la imagen era borrosa; el esfuerzo por olvidar había hecho el trabajo de esfumar el tremendo recuerdo de su mente.

- En fotos y en películas - mentía, no, no lo hacía, James era un idiota y ella no lo había visto, no lo había visto. Edward sonrió perverso.

- ¿Qué tipo de películas niña?

Ella era una chica del siglo XXI, no podía abstraerse de haber tenido ciertas curiosidades en su vida, en la escuela con sus amigas habían visto una quizás dos películas de…esas. Ella se sonrojó furiosamente.

- Traviesa- su aliento la bañó con suavidad- lo que viste no es nada.

- Comparado contigo, no creo, sólo fueron dos Edward, soy tímida, tú sabes.

Beso sus mejillas con suavidad, el roce de su barba incipiente le hizo cosquillas.

- A veces ver un hombre desnudo por primera vez no es fácil nena…nuestro sexo es agresivo…tienes que acostumbrarte primero ¿confías en mi?

- Tú sabes que si precioso.

Con la bufanda cubrió los ojos de la chica.

- Por ningún motivo debes tratar de quitártelo.

Ella levantó los brazos, pero él se alejó.

- ¡No te quites la bufanda!

- Oh Edward- estaba decepcionada.

- No, no, no Swann.

- Está bien.

Los segundos que siguieron fueron insoportables para ella, escuchó el sonido de las prendas de él que salían de su cuerpo, una a una, la camisa que él le puso en la nariz para que ella oliera.

- Hueles divino como siempre- ella se relamía _quiero tocar, déjame tocar_, los zapatos hicieron un sonido sordo al caer en el suelo, escuchó como la cremallera de su pantalón bajaba lentamente, el sonido era enloquecedor, las manos le picaban con curiosidad extrema.

- Estoy casi desnudo frente a ti Swann.

- Me matas baby.

Él agarró una de sus manos y los llevó hasta la pretina de sus boxer.

- ¿Sabes nena? A veces no uso ropa interior.

_Oh por dios santísimo ¿puede ser esto más sensual? _Bella sonrió como una tonta, morderse los labios se hizo frenético, de pronto sin previo aviso él metió su lengua dentro de su boca para después dejarla sola con una enorme O hambrienta.

Ella presintió que frente a ella él ya estaba desnudo, el calor de su cuerpo penetraba en ella en oleadas brutales, alzó su mano derecha y él la atrapó llevándola a su boca para chupar con dulzura.

- Alza las dos manos Bella.

Ella lo hizo, él la tomó de sus muñecas y la paró con ternura.

- Acaricia mi cara Swann.

Las manos de ella lo hicieron, recorrieron la hermosa estructura de su rostro, su frente, sintió sus cejas espesas, sus ojos y el grosor de sus pestañas, su nariz perfecta.

- Eres tan bello, nadie es como tú Edward Cullen.

Ella recorrió su boca, en la oscuridad estaba su rostro que ella conocía de memoria pero que nunca se cansaría de admirar, ese rostro que era lo primero que veía cuando se levantaba y lo último que se acordaba antes de dormir.

- Tengo que sentirte Bella, por todo mi cuerpo.

- Yo estoy aquí Edward enséñame.

_Tengo que sentirte…yo te necesito como el aire…tócame…tócame._

Como si ella hubiese escuchado sus pensamientos, lentamente bajó por su pecho.

- Estas tan caliente ángel.

- Tú…tú me pones así, todo…todo…oh nena…

En la mente de Edward Cullen era como si lo tocaran por primera vez, era como tener catorce años y no ser aquella niña sin gracia de Jennifer que lo tocaba, era ella…ella.

Las manos de Bella recorrían aquella geografía, su pecho con el vello erizado y suave, sus pectorales duros y fuertes, sintió las tetillas y con las yemas de sus dedos lo rozo suavemente en círculos, se acercó y respiró sobre ellas y las beso para después recorrerlas con la lengua.

- ¡Cristo Bella!

Pero ella no se detuvo, el sonido de su voz la incitó a más y sin previó aviso lo mordió.

- ¡Mierda!- rugió- así mi amor…se siente tan bien...tú lengua es tan…sexy.

- Imagíname cuando este en otra parte- sus chicas internas aplaudían frente a la promesa de sus proezas bocales.

_Oh...oh dioses…ella entre mis piernas…eso es…_el símbolo de su excitación se hizo visible, pero ella siguió tocando, poco a poco bajo a su vientre y jugó allí un rato, mientras seguía besando su pecho, picoteos lentos y húmedos.

- Me duele Bella desearte tanto…yo voy a enloquecer cuando…

La levanto con fuerza y la sentó en sus rodillas, ella gritó cuando la erección de el la aguijoneo en su centro, era una sensación brutal y peligrosa. Edward acercó su cara al oído mientras respiraba con fuerza.

- Acaricia mi...mi polla nena…lo necesito…

- Muéstrame como- ella lo tomó con sus manitos _se siente tan grande, mi mano no…señor …es como si no lo pudiera abarcar parece de hierro y es…duro…esto es…mi sexo enloquece._

-Suave, eso es…arriba y abajo.

- Quiero hacerte sentir bien - ella hacia el movimiento que él le indicaba, de un momento a otro rozo la punta de su glande y se detuvo allí y con el dedo meñique hizo el movimiento de circular y el grito.

- Así lo haré con mi boca niño.

_El puto cielo…_

Edward se movió su cadera hasta hacer que ella sintiera todo su poder sobre su estomago.

- Más rápido nena…

Ella obedeció, más rápido, de una manera que ella desconocía con su otra mano bajo y se atrevió a tocar sus testículos, mientras que él emitía sonidos mucho más fuertes y eróticos que los que ella había escuchado dos días antes.

- Estas tan caliente…baby…y tan duro…y en este momento eres mío y eres bello y tu enorme, enorme erección es maravillosa...y yo…quiero verte...Quiero ver como eres…debes ser divino…

- Uggg…sigue hablando nena…es tan bueno lo que haces.

Su muñeca le dolía un poco, pero escucharlo valía la pena.

- Te siento Edward…te siento…nada más importa, el mundo no me importa, porque te tengo en mis manos- tomó de nuevo sus testículos y las acarició suavemente hasta llegar a la base de ellas.

- Más fuerte…más fuerte…_ella es un ángel y yo soy putamente afortunado…y me voy a morir, y…y…_Joder nena…y estoy allí…

- Quiero verte…déjame…

- No, no…tú tienes el poder nena…más…más…más, si, si, si…

Respiraba en su cara, jadeaba con fuerza...necesitaba oxigeno, ella era poderosa…su aliento caliente…su cuerpo duro…su sexo en sus manos, sus sonidos…su olor…

-Si, así…estoy al borde...

- ¿Te gusta señor?

- ¡Si!

Con todas sus fuerzas el movimiento de su mano se volvió frenético.

- ¿Soy buena maestro?

- Putamente magnifica…más…más...por favor…me vuelvo loco.

- Esto es para ti niño…sólo para ti _lo quiero, lo quiero…todo…mi corazón va a explotar y mi sexo se incendia…_todo para ti, todo para ti…

- Yo…nunca…uggg… ¡mierda! Que belleza.

Sus caras estaban pegadas por sus mejillas, ambos jadeaban.

- Edward no puedo ni siquiera imaginarme como serás cuando todo esto esté dentro de mi, cada perfecta y gloriosa pulgada.

_Cristo…cristo…eso…eso…fue…la amo._

Y el infierno estalló y el orgasmo de él detonó con la fuerza de un bombardeó, ella lo sintió en su oído, sintió como gruñía _que cosa tan hermosa señor…los malditos libros no describen esto _lo sintió en su cara, lo sintió cuando él la levantó con su caderas…lo sintió en su mano…en su semen caliente…lo sintió en su cuerpo…en su imaginación…lo sintió…en cada sentido, en cada pedazo de piel, lo sintió, lo sintió…sus ecos…llegaban, lo sintió…lo sintió en su corazón.

Edward la mordía como un gato tierno, su respiración no se había calmado, aun gemía, y las convulsiones no habían cesado.

- ¿Ves? ¿Ves? Mi amor…eres tú…tú…tú la que tiene el poder…sólo tú…yo no soy nada…nada…tú tienes el poder.

_Todo es tan abrumador…nunca tendré suficiente…nunca...Edward…mi amor tiene la fuerza de mil estrellas a punto de explotar…estoy perdida…perdida y no me importa._

Edward cullen desnudo y vulnerable…

Hubo un día en que soñó con la ternura, hubo un día en que soñó con caricias reales, hubo un día en que deseó entregarlo todo, hubo un día en que el sueño de un niña llegaba desde muy lejos, hubo un día en que creyó que aquel sueño era sólo eso…un sueño…hubo un día en que en medio de la soledad, la muerte, la tragedia, él había deseado algo que lo redimiera, hubo un día en que creyó que la felicidad no era para él, hubo un día en que el llanto de un bebe, la sangre de una madre, el veneno de la heroína le hicieron creer que era un monstruo…hubo un día en que el diablo vino a su puerta y se burló de él…un día…mas ahora Dios tuvo piedad de él e Isabella Swann llegó a él desde otro universo y lo salvó del horror.

Y afuera se escuchaba el tronar de una tormenta…

**Oh santa cachucha….que calor…**

**AMANME O DEJENME dejar comentarios es casi tan bueno como sentir la piel desnuda de Edward bajo nuestras manos.**


	20. Chapter 20 Conociendo Nueva York

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a meyer. La historia es mía**_

_**Esta historia es clasificación M, contiene situaciones sexuales y palabras fuertes, si la lees es bajo tú responsabilidad.**_

_**Gracias a todas las personas que leen esta historia….a todas.**_

_**Esta historia se las dedico a todas ustedes.**_

_**Este capítulo se lo dedico especialmente A Ximena quien siempre me comenta cosas lindas. Nena me encanta Bram Stoker Drácula, he vivido obsesionada con gary oldman toda mi vida. A Zujeyane, eres peligrosa chica, a Maite espero que te diviertas con el juguete de hoy, a Martye si eso de la piel…es Wou.**_

_**Mamichuela tienes razón Es Swan, no Swann, soy una boba total, y eso que me las doy de leer bien en ingles.**_

_**Anuncios parroquiales…**_

_**Por favor vayan a Youtube y cuando lleguen a la parte de Edward adolescente y puntero pongan Fuck Authority e imagínenselo.**_

_**Por Favor, Por Favor cuando Edward le diga a Bella eso de "conocer" Nueva York, vayan de nuevo a Youtube y pongan "El concierto de aranjuez" eso será….mmmm.**_

_**¡Bueno aquí vamos!**_

**EL LÍMITE DEL CAOS.**

**Conociendo Nueva York.**

A la mañana siguiente encontró en su puerta un gran ramo de claveles rojos con una nota que decía:

**Swan**

**Eres deliciosa nena, todo yo está hambriento… unas partes más que otras, te pido como alimento.**

**Edward obseso animal Cullen.**

La noche anterior Bella estaba aturdida con lo que había ocurrido, se la pasó soñando con los sonidos de él emitidos en su oído. Poco a poco su cuerpo se iba acostumbrando a todo lo que ese hombre podía darle: placer, lujuria y una nueva piel.

Él le dijo que ella tenía el poder, pero en el fondo sabía que su necesidad de control sobre ella no permitiría ceder tan fácilmente, además ella no quería eso…adoraba (cosa que nunca diría en una convención feminista) que aquel hombre tuviera complejo de cavernícola tardío, él era excitante, aterrador, peligroso y salvaje.

Xxxx

Él la amó desde el primer día que la vio, ella era la chica más bonita que había visto en su vida, aún podía acordarse como ella lucia aquel día en que sentada en la enorme moto roja le sonrió con amabilidad. Su cabello rubio y ojos azules eran una tentación para él. Durante días sólo iba a la casa de su amigo para poder verla de cerca; ella lo supo desde el primer momento, ella lo supo y fue entonces como ella empezó a contarle cosas, cosas terribles que su amigo le hacía.

Sabía que su amigo era un chico terrible, sabía toda la rabia y el dolor que él tenía; pues desde que tuvo catorce años su vida se convirtió en una total mierda y sólo él como su mejor amigo supo por todo el infierno personal que atravesaba, claro está que para un adolescente como él que vivía en un hogar feliz donde la vida transcurría entre una familia enorme y bullosa, los conceptos de dolor y tragedia no le eran muy cercanos, por lo tanto sentía que no aportaba nada para calmar la ira y las ganas de destrucción que su amigo tenía. Cuando éste volvió después de un año, aquella ira reconcentrada se había vuelto en algo aterrador, él le tenía miedo, pero había algo atrayente y peligroso en aquel chico que hizo que se dejara envolver por ese huracán y casi gurú del peligro como era Edward Cullen. Jacob era un niño tierno y tranquilo, pero también era una adolescente harto del control de sus padres y su amigo le dio todo lo que él quería: libertad, rebeldía, conocimientos oscuros, una vida ilícita y fascinante que no sabía que existía. Edward lo llevó por los caminos del exceso de la droga y del sexo. Todo era en él una anarquía que adoraba. A veces se veían corriendo a mitad de la noche porque en algún lugar dos menores de edad con el tamaño de dos secoyas le habían partido la cara alguien en un bar.

Edward le consiguió su primera identificación falsa y Edward lo emborracho con un vino barato mientras se paraban en lo alto de un edificio y decían malas palabras al viento. Edward le presentó la primera chica con la que se acostó, una chica tierna y dulce que vivía obsesionada con los ojos verdes de su amigo y que para complacerlo le hizo el favor de desvirgarlo en una vieja camioneta a la orilla de carretera. Edward lo hizo fumar una cajetilla de _camel _una noche hasta que pensó que sus pulmones iban a explotar, Edward lo hizo ir a un lugar de Punk donde bailaron toda la noche, si es que eso se llama bailar, dar patadas y puños mientras cantaban a voz en cuello _fuck authority _o _separation of church and skate; _con Edward montó su primera motocicleta y con Edward se hizo uno de sus muchos tatuajes. Edward Cullen necesitaba victimas para arrastrar con él y Jacob estaba demasiado ansioso por dejarse llevar, fue así que él día que lo vio inyectarse heroína, ese día también él lo hizo. Para Jacob su amigo era el epitome de la libertad y la rebeldía y el lo adoraba por eso. Aun podía acordarse de los días en que él y toda la pandilla de adoradores de ese diablo escandalizaron la fiesta de su madre cuando irrumpieron en las enorme motos y asustaron a todas las viejas estiradas de la sociedad de Nueva York, todos sentados en las elegantes mesas, con sus pelos de miles de colores, piercing, ropa negra y botas con taches que más parecían pequeños cuchillos prestos a romperle el culo a cualquiera de esos idiotas que parecían que se hubiesen tragado un maldito palo. Ese día sus padres le prohibieron la amistad con el muchacho peligroso, pero él se negó a hacerles caso, Edward era hipnótico, carismático y avasallador _¿qué Jacob? ¿Quieres ser el niño tierno de mamá? Estas demasiado grande para estar pegado de sus tetas, que dulzura… _la risa maligna de éste siempre era el detonante para rebelarse contra la autoridad de sus padres. Nunca Edward Cullen le dio tregua para nada, cada día era peor y cada día era mejor. Como prueba de su lealtad lo instó a que abandonara la escuela y emprendieran durante casi dos meses una correría en moto por todo el país, en ese momento Jessica ya estaba allí, Jessica quien se movía porque Edward se movía, respiraba porque Edward lo hacía, poco a poco la cara infernal de su amigo se fue mostrando cada día, entre las brumas de la droga, del alcohol y del sexo sin límites, había algo que los alejaba y eso era la chica y la tremenda conciencia que su amigo no quería sentir nada por nadie y que simplemente su rabia se había convertido en algo más, más oscuro y más temible, él era un ángel de la destrucción.

La relación de Edward con Jessica era cada día más terrible y más adictiva, parecían dos personajes obsesionados con la violencia que ambos podían manejar, era como si lo necesitaran como estimulación erótica. En algunas ocasiones los escuchó cogiendo y era algo tremendamente seductor y tremendo. Para Jacob escuchar aquello era como si alguien viniera y le arrancara la piel de un tajo, él ya amaba la chica con dolor, pero sabía que de una manera retorcida Edward también lo hacía, pero también sabía que existía algo en el alma de su amigo que poco a poco se alejaba y que entre más lo hacía Jessica más se obsesionaba y eso lo mataba por dentro. Jessica llorando, Jessica gritando por él, Jessica tirada en cualquier parte mientras que su flamante novio desaparecía por días y no decía hacía donde se había ido.

Un día la chica le contó sobre su vida, una vida amarga de un barrio pobre en la ciudad de los vientos, con una madre alcohólica y un padre ausente; le contó sobre la primera vez que vio a Edward cullen caminar por los pasillos de su escuela pública y como éste sin medir consecuencias la beso en pleno lugar. Para Jacob la vida terrible de aquella muchacha era meterse en un mundo desconocido, él no sabía que era el frío o el desamor, no sabía lo que eran navidades solitarias, ni cumpleaños sin regalos; Edward tampoco, porque aunque odiaba a su padre y vomitaba sobre todo el apellido Cullen, éste era el chico más amado del mundo; Carlisle le perdonaba todo y Esme siempre estaba dispuesta a recorrer medio mundo para ir por él. Para Jessica Edward representaba una especie de sol; ella una chica del promedio, mala estudiante, quien jamás soñó con ir a la universidad, quien sabía que su destino era ser camarera o dependiente en un supermercado que alguien con la fortuna y la belleza física de Edward Cullen le pusiera una mano encima era como si los malditos cuentos de hadas existieran, no importaba que su novio distara del amoroso y tierno príncipe azul de las fábulas. Todo en él era maravilloso, él era su escape a otro mundo, un mundo de dinero, lujo y comodidades que ella no estaba dispuesta a renunciar, por lo tanto fue capaz de hacer, cometer y perdonar los vicios y la actitud despectiva de su perfecto y horrible novio adolescente. Lo que ella no contaba era que "ese príncipe" estaba ya en el ojo del huracán y que poco a poco de iba alejando de ella y de todos y fue así como aquel amor enfermizo se convirtió en odio, despecho y rabia; para Jessica Edward no tenía derecho a darle el sol y después negárselo y allí estaba él Jacob Black en medio de aquella guerra silenciosa que ambos emprendieron.

La pobre Jessica Stanley era demasiado débil, dañina, ambiciosa y solitaria para sobrevivir al hecho de que ese adonis malvado estuviese demasiado ocupado con sus propios demonios y que no estuviese allí para cumplir sus sueños de doncella en apuros, así fue como Jacob quien la amaba con cada uno de sus huesos se prestó para cumplirlos, pero él nunca fue suficiente, no lo fue.

Siempre que Edward la despreciaba ella corría hacia él, para que días después una llamada desde cualquier la hiciera correr como tonta a brazos de esa araña peligrosa que era su amigo. Las llamadas eran tremendas, desesperadas y ella solía decir _él me necesita, me necesita Jacob _ella era adicta a él mucho más que la heroína. Fue así como poco a poco Jacob lo fue odiando, los celos, el rencor, la rabia se sembró en su corazón. Un día Edward lo supo y llegó a su casa y en medio de una reunión familiar, éste le rompió la cara. Ese fue el triunfo de Jessica, Jacob fue el arma que ella utilizó para manipular a Edward Cullen, ella le quitó su amigo, su hermano, su cómplice y Jacob niño tierno y estúpido no supo como manejarlo, porque él la amaba con todo su corazón, con todo sus músculos, con todo su sexo, él estaba allí para darle a ella lo que ella quería, pero eso nunca basto.

Xxxx

En aquella semana la seducción de Edward hacia Bella fue implacable, la besaba como un loco desesperado, luego callaba y se iba hacia sus mundos oscuros, algunas veces la veía con esos ojos de hambre y luego parecía frío como el hielo. Le escribía textos dulces y tiernos y luego le escribía las cosas más sucias, eróticas y obscenas del mundo; cuando ella leía esto su sexo parecía explotar en mil pedazos. Le compraba chocolates y se los ponía en su maletín mientras que ella iba a almorzar con Ángela. También le dejo un libro tremendo, el libro más picante y dolorosamente sexual del mundo y le decía _léelo, lo mismo te haré yo pero mejor _una noche la despertó casi a las dos de la mañana y le hizo escuchar como el se auto complacía y gritaba su nombre vía telefónica:

- ¿Ves Swan? Contigo me he vuelto más corrupto y me gusta- y colgaba dejándola en pleno delirio.

A los cinco minutos llamó y le ordenó.

- ¡Cuidado con tocar tú juguete! Muere por mi nena, así como lo hago yo.

_Dios, Dios…mi corazón ha dejado de latir._

Hizo que lo afeitara en el baño de la oficina mientras él amasaba sus nalgas de manera obsesionante, para después pararse frente al espejo y decir.

- Algún día yo te rasurare aquí- y tocaba su sexo de manera descarada sin previo aviso.

Todo en él era demoledor, aquella amenaza que rezaba que iba hacer que lo deseara hasta la obsesión él la cumplía de manera metódica y progresiva.

Bella iba entendiendo poco a poco con quien se metía. Si en los casi dos años que trabajaba con él sabía la clase de maquina demoledora que era Edward cullen, era ahora cuando su mundo giraba en torno a él vio de primera mano como todo se movía, temblaba y cambiaba cuando él lo decía. Le tocó ver como en medio de una reunión con más de quince socios de los negocios petroleros con sólo gritar:

- ¡Me importa un bledo! Si he de tumbar la maldita plataforma yo solo lo hago, pero no quiero un problema como otro nuevo derrame de petróleo, eso costo millones de dólares, toda la opinión pública encima y un problema ecológico tremendo y si para eso debo destruir a toda la compañía de ingenieros, inversionistas y demás alimañas que sólo quieren llenar sus bolsillos a costa de pasar por encima de todo, lo hago.

Los hombres temblaron.

- Usted no puede amenazarnos de esa manera señor Cullen, ese es ilegal, anti ético y anticorporativo.

Los ojos del dragón de posaron frente al ratón que se atrevió a retarlo.

- ¿Cree que no puedo hacerlo?

- Usted no se atrevería.

- Pruébeme- su rostro era de piedra.

La secretaria personal de Edward Cullen lo miró con terror, ella lo sabía, lo sabía, no eran amenazas, él lo hacia, con sólo un puño y todo se derrumbaba.

Esa noche se apareció con una cantidad de comida y entró como un huracán a su apartamento.

- Traje películas nena.

Era cómico, el señor de la torre venía a su casa como un adolescente para ver cine con ella.

- No tengo ni idea que te gusta Swan.

- Me gusta las que te gusten a ti.

- Yo tengo un gusto perverso.

Ella se río.

- Lo presentía baby ¿Cuáles trajiste?- intento mirar, pero él se alejó.

- No, de pronto te corrompo.

_No, no se atrevió ¿esas?_

- ¿Trajiste películas… pornográficas?

Su rostro hizo una expresión de falsa inocencia.

- Isabella Swan…yo nunca he visto de esas películas.

Era adorable verlo juguetear, no era esa arma de destrucción masiva que se mostraba dentro de su imagen de todo presidente.

- No nene, tú las reproduces.

- ¿Yo? Si soy una dulce paloma- sus ojos eran oscuros y encapotados. La chica se mordía la boca con furia- ¡no hagas eso! ¡Con un demonio!

- Bueno entonces muéstrame tus películas Cullen.

Las dos películas en cuestión _la naranja mecánica y último tango en París. _Bella levantó una ceja de manera interrogativa.

- ¿No me digas Edward Cullen que tú héroe es Alex the large?

Su expresión picara lo dijo todo.

- ¡Dios!- no sabía porque se sorprendía, sonrió frente a su chico maloso- En cambio esta no me la he visto, mi padre adora a Marlon Brando, creo que se ha visto el padrino como diez veces ¿De que se trata?

- Es sobre la soledad y una barra de mantequilla.

- ¿Eh?

- Ya veras- y le hizo un guiño.

Pero a la mitad de las películas ninguno vio nada, estaban demasiado ocupados en la sesión de besos y manoseo más grande de la historia para poner atención a las perversiones de Alex o tan siquiera para intentar ver como dos seres terribles Paul y Jeanne se destruían como dos animales solitarios y copulantes en Paris. Claro está que al irse Edward de su apartamento con los labios y el cuerpo adolorido Bella corrió a ver la película para que al otro día en pleno ascensor ella de manera traviesa lo dejara sin aliento diciendo.

- Vi la película anoche, wou Cullen, cosa perversa…creo que ahora me gusta más la mantequilla.

Él se quedó frío, si señor, la mantequilla algo para agregar a la enorme lista de cosas preparadas para su chica.

Xxx

Las reuniones con Jacob Black eran la cosa más extenuante, complicada y pesada del mundo. Edward como una orden nazi, exigió que Angela y lauren estuvieran allí. Mandó a Bella a un montón de vueltas ridículas en innecesarias por toda la empresa, ella accedió de buena gana, no quería estar en medio de aquello, si por él hubiese sido la hubiera mandado a casa y que no viniera hasta que Jacob Black hubiese desaparecido del planeta.

Pero el gigante heredero de Editorial Black estaba pendiente de que la chica entrara a cualquier momento y se atrevió a preguntarle a Angela el paradero de la chica.

- No se señor, tenía cosas pendientes.

Edward escuchó la pregunta y sin medir las consecuencias o que su padre estaba allí preguntó.

- ¿Cuál es tú interés en Swan?

- No te importa o ¿acaso eres dueño hasta de la vida privada de tus trabajadores?

_Perro, pregunta de nuevo y te rompo la cara._

- Mientras estén en mi compañía sí.

- Vaya Edward, tú y tú complejo de rey del juego ¿qué? ¿Si me caso con Bella te pregunto cuantos hijos debo tener?

Carlisle se puso de pie e inmediatamente se hizo detrás de su hijo que resoplaba como toro en corrida y le puso la mano sobre su hombro.

En algún momento, en un mínimo de tiempo, en un microsegundo Jacob Black lo supo ¡_demonios! ¡Esta enamorado de ella! Tiene la misma mirada de animal acorralado y agonizante que vi cuando… ¿Y ella? ¿Ella? ¡No! Ella no sabe con quien se está metiendo…no lo sabe, Bella no es como Jessica, ella…la va a corromper._

Los ojos oscuros del hombre se fijaron en aquel, en aquel que fue su amigo de niñez, su amigo de adolescencia, el único que vio de cerca como éste se convirtió en lo que se convirtió, allí estaba en pleno, esa fiera hambrienta ¿cómo no lo vio antes? De una manera casi imperceptible Jacob le sonrió y Edward Cullen supo que ya eran dos los que sabían su secreto.

-Carlisle mis padres quieren invitarte a cenar a ti y a Esme.

- Con gusto iré Jacob- Carlisle estaba tenso, no había dejado la mano sobre el hombro de su hijo.

- Quiero Edward hablar contigo sobre la compra de una vieja editorial de Buenos aires, la infraestructura es buena y tienen interés en nosotros, mañana vendré a mostrarte el proyecto.

- Mañana no estaré.

- Podría dejar el proyecto con Bella, ella sabe de estas cosas.

El padre sintió los músculos del muchacho tensarse hasta el dolor.

- No te preocupes Jacob yo podría revisar el proyecto.

Él se paro con todo y su estatura.

- Entonces mañana.

Cuando Jacob se fue, Edward explotó.

- Si la toca lo mato.

- No seas tonto Edward Cullen.

- Él lo sabe, lo sabe y tan sólo por joderme la vida hará todo lo posible por llevársela, sobre mi cadáver.

- ¿Quieres luchar por esa chica que ni siquiera te da la hora?

No podía, no podía permitir que su padre supiera. No podía.

- Me importa un pito…

Esa tarde, él la miraba de manera fría, cruel y sexy. Él era un hombre con una misión y ella lo sabía, su hermanastra se sentaba en frente a mirar el espectáculo y su ninfa se relamía los labios chupando un bombón de sabor a fresa _¿Qué me va a hacer? Estoy más caliente que el centro de la tierra _ La carne de Bella bailaba una danza primordial y parecía derretirse ante la expectativa.

Ese día iban a ver un inversionista, la cita era un enorme y costoso restaurante.

- Swan lleva el portátil, necesito que el señor Spencer vea los formalismos del contrato, él también irá con su secretaria.

- Si señor.

- Venga a mi oficina.

Bella entró y vio a su niño con algo en la mano.

- Mira te compré otro juguete.

_Sambomba ¿otro juguete? ¿Cuántos existen? _Bella sintió como su cuerpo en aquel baile seductor que su carne había iniciado esa mañana, a esta hora era ya un loco carnaval.

Ella sonríe.

- Baby ¿otro? Y después no me dejas jugar.

- Hoy si lo haremos.

- ¿Nos?

- Será divertido mi niña.

El paquete estaba envuelto en un papel de color rosa brillante.

- ¿Lo destapo en casa?

- No, quiero que te lo pongas ya.

_¿Aquí? Mi madre santa, tengo el corazón en la boca, y mis piernas flaquean _Bella sabía que cualquiera de las cosas que él le hacía eran una amenaza de placer agotador, toda su sangre burbujeaba y su respiración parecía perder su ritmo regular. Bella abrió el paquete, eran unos pantys negros, un poco vulgares, pequeños y de un material que no era precisamente encaje.

- No entiendo Baby.

Ahora era él el que se mordía la boca con malicia.

- Son especiales, aquí en este pequeño compartimiento esta el juguete- dentro del pantys había una pequeña capsula en forma de pila, bella no entendía un carajo- esto se mueve por control remoto.

Bella miraba el panty de una manera casi científica.

- ¿Cómo funciona ángel?

Él se acercó lentamente y le dio un beso sensual en el cuello.

- Hueles divino como siempre, me encanta tú cabello y tú piel nena…póntelos, después te explico como funcionan…debes saber que soy yo el que maneja el placer hoy.

- ¿No lo haces siempre?

- Tú placer es mi placer…nací para eso Swan.

No supo porque eso le sonó peligroso, la expectación era torturante y devastadora, se derretía en ese agobiante limbo de la espera.

Se fue hacía el baño, se quito sus muy pulcros pantys y se puso aquel que él le dio, no eran cómodos, pero tampoco molestaban demasiado. Cuando salió el ya estaba vestido para matar _¿Cómo puede ser tan hermoso? Un día de estos me voy a despertar y él sólo habrá sido un sueño, disfruta Bella, disfruta…después que el demonio me lleve._

- Ponte un abrigo, hace un frío terrible.

- ¿Puedo conducir mi auto?

-No.

Todo el trayecto fue divertido, cuando se quitaba su mascara de nieve, solía ser el hombre más agradable y mejor conversador del mundo. Podía hablar de todo, menos de su vida personal, Bella no intentaba destapar aquella caja oscura donde él tenía guardada su vida, ella presentía que esa era la caja de Pandora y que de allí precisamente no iba a salir la esperanza como último recurso. Llegaron al enorme lugar, un restaurante de tres pisos, decorado a lo art deco, lleno de obras de arte, era lo más sofisticado de la ciudad, como siempre Bella se sentía fuera de su elemento, en esos momentos resentía su apariencia oscura y pequeña. Se veía caminando al lado de esa cosa sensual y maravillosa y se veía como una fea ave parada al lado de un pavo real.

- Oh Edward debiste decirme que la cita era en un lugar como este, al menos me habría vestido mejor.

Él se acercó y le susurró al oído.

- Estas hermosa como siempre nena, además no quiero que todos vean como es en realidad mi chica.

_¿Mi chica? ¿Lo soy? ¿Yo? ¿Patito feo Swan? Quisiera ser como Rosalie, no quiero que todos digan ¿Qué hace esa niña tan feúcha con ese dios? ¡Claro! ¿Quién lo piensa? Yo sólo soy su secretaria…nadie piensa que este hombre se fija en alguien como yo. _La hermanastra pateaba el piso cada vez que ella empezaba en esos soliloquios de odio interior, ella se tapaba los oídos y no escuchaba.

Llegaron a una mesa enorme cubierta de un primoroso mantel donde un hombre de unos cincuenta años y una mujer altísima los esperaba. El señor Spencer era un hombre muy dulce y agradable que beso la mano de Bella de manera tierna y caballerosa.

- Yo conocí a Catherine Cope, es alguien magnifico.

- Lo es señor.

- No me llames señor llámame George, ella es mi secretaría Natalie.

La mujer de enormes ojos azules le tendió la mano con la misma deferencia que lo hizo su jefe, ella también conocía a Cathy.

- La muerte de Thomas fue terrible, era alguien especial, el mejor gusto musical del todo Nueva York ¿sabes si Catherine se llevó toda esa música?

A su memoria vino la imagen de Thomas escuchando a John lee Hooker en medio de una enorme cuenta de nómina, suspiró con tristeza.

- Yo me quede con toda esa música, ella me la regaló.

- Es un tesoro.

- Lo es.

Edward la miraba por lo bajo, él sabía la tristeza que ella guardaba por aquel que ella consideraba su segundo papá _si yo lo hubiese sabido, si yo lo hubiese sabido…mi pobre bebé sola en esta estúpida jungla._

La reunión comenzó de manera tranquila, Edward estaba cómodo hablando con George Spencer, éste era un hombre sin el cinismo típico de todo ejecutivo en las finanzas de la ciudad, además no se sentía intimidado por el muchacho, lo había conocido desde que era un niño de pantalones cortos y cabello imposible.

- Es una buena inversión George, no te arrepentirás.

- Lo se, confió en ti, supe que la fusión de Cullen C.O con Black editoriales va muy bien, Billy esta feliz, ama esa compañía y su hijo Jacob es un digno sucesor.

La mención de Black alteró el genio de Edward que se removió en su silla y tornó su expresión en piedra.

- Tú y él ¿siguen siendo tan buenos amigos? ¿Sabe señorita Swan? Eran tremendos esos dos, aún me acuerdo de la vez de las moto s en la fiesta de cumpleaños de la madre de Jacob, fue lo más divertido de la reunión ver estos gigantes asustando a todos con su apariencia de pandilleros peligrosos, fue maravilloso, ser joven ¡que cosa extraordinaria!

El rostro de Bella mostraba curiosidad, quería saber, pero los ojos de él no estaban nada divertidos, es más estaba aterrado, no quería, no quería que ella supiera de esa época maldita en su vida.

- ¿Conoces a Jacob Black señorita Swan?

Ella iba a contestar, pero el interrumpió.

- No, no lo conoce - una mirada incomoda cruzó entre ambos, gracias a Dios trajeron la comida para que el aire se calmara un poco.

La cena fue deliciosa; Bella Swan una chica sencilla de un pequeño pueblo se encontraba comiendo la comida más extravagante del mundo acompañada con el vino más delicioso del planeta _ me quiere volver a emborrachar como la otra vez ¡si!_

Como postre un precioso y maravilloso Mousse de chocolate, la niña pequeña que era Isabella se relamió ante aquella delicia. Él la observaba divertido, en su mente estaba ella con sus trenzas sueltas, calcetines de colegiala y pequeña falda de cuadros. Era un buen maestro, poco a poco ella iba hacía el camino de una sensualidad que emergía de manera inconciente por cada poro de la piel, como buen conocedor del sexo sabía que mujeres como ella erotizaban el ambiente con cada movimiento y con cada acción, hasta su voz de niña pequeña estaba cambiando, su manera de caminar, el como movía su manos. Para él verla morder su boca cuando estaba emocionada o el furioso rubor exótico de sus mejillas eran suficientes para volverlo loco, pero ahora todo eso sumado con la naturaleza tremendamente sensual que ella estaba dejando salir lo tenían al borde del vértigo. La vio comer su chocolate de manera lenta, disfrutando cada bocado.

- Parece que le gusta el chocolate señorita Swan.

Edward volteó hacía el hombre mayor, el viejo lo sabía, sabía la ninfa que estaba frente a él, la presentía.

- Me gusta mucho señor- estaba demasiado concentrada en saborear el dulce que no se dio cuenta de la inquietud sexual que había en aquella mesa, unas pequeñas gotas de chocolate se deslizaron por sus labios y de manera codiciosa sacó su pequeña lengua rosada y limpió el dulce oscuro de su boca; Spencer tosió, Edward se moría de celos y de lujuria, su animal rugía y su perversión estaba a un click de un pequeño control remoto que guardaba en su bolsillo y lo prendió.

Bella sintió el pulsar en su centro _¿Qué? ¡Oh Dios! Él no lo está haciendo… ¡Virgen maría! _Ella sonrió confundida, se movió un poco de su asiento, lo miró con ojos suplicantes _no, no, no lo hagas hay cientos de personas ¡oh señor! Eso de mueve _apretó sus puños por debajo de la mesa, lo vio reírse de manera solapada _lo mato, lo mato, _pero el movimiento se hizo más fuerte, ella le faltaba el aire, empezó a mover su rodilla _¡piedad! Si, si, es como si su mano se moviera….ahh maldito niño perverso _se puso su pequeña mano en la boca y volvió a moverse hacia otro lado.

- ¿Se siente bien? - Natalie pregunto.

_¿Cómo contesto sin gritar?_

- Siiii, hace un poco de calor- dio un pequeño golpe a la mesa _oh diablo malicioso ummm voy a morirme…es...es…malo…_la cosa esa vibraba como un dedo furioso _quiero llorar…mamá…esto es demasiado _volvió a mirarlo mientras que él le preguntaba algo a Spencer con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo _es hermoso…demonio…es él...él esta haciéndome eso…yo…yo…_ Señor- pero él no la miraba- Señor Cullen…_voy a tener un orgasmo en pleno restaurante…lo voy a estrangular…no voy a soportarlo ¡se mueve! ¡Se mueve! _Ella se quería mover, mover con el ritmo del maldito aparato, sintió el calor que llegaba a sus mejillas, Bella estaba a punto de entrar a un lugar muy oscuro donde no le importaba gritar como una loca, apretó la silla con sus manitos, pero eso no sirvió de nada, su sexo se apretaba y estaba a punto de convulsionar- ¡Señor!-Edward la miró fingiendo preocupación.

- ¿Qué tiene Swan?

- ¡Por favor! _Que mi voz salga normal, que sea normal…me pierdo, me pierdo…malditos juguetes diabólicos…si, si…santo infierno, yo lo sabía _¡Edward!- estaba furiosa con él, en ese momento lo odiaba…lo odiaba _¡Dios! - _¿Podría…Podría?- Ya la conocía, ya lo hacía, ella estaba en el punto en que la quería, hizo su mueca diabólica y apagó el control remoto.

- Creo que esta usted enferma Swan.

- Esta sudando señor Cullen.

No supo como, pero ninguna de las dos personas supo lo que ocurrió bajo los manteles de hermoso lino del fino restaurante en Nueva York, lo único que Bella sabía es que lo quería matar...Hacerle semejante cosa…pero su cuerpo estaba abrumado e insatisfecho, no sólo pedía la sangre de Edward Cullen…algo perverso y tremendo se conjugaba en el pecho de la pequeña niña tímida y asustadiza de Forks, un poco más y habría gritado ¡aleluya sea el santísimo! En pleno lugar.

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento, sus ojos ardían de furia y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo golpeó con el maletín.

- ¡Maldito idiota!

Él soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Qué?- la miraba.

- No fue gracioso Edward…fue estúpido, casi tengo un orgasmo en pleno restaurante ¿querías que todos escucharan eso?

- Fue divertido nena.

- No, no lo fue…te odio- quiso caminar y agarrar un taxi, pero la fuerza de Edward la arrastro hacía la parte trasera del auto y sin medir fuerzas entró con ella al auto, la puso sobre sus espaldas, las palabras de "Te odio" lo lastimaron _no me odies…no lo hagas, no aún._

- ¿Me odias?- estaba triste y lleno de de terror-lo siento mi amor…soy un maldito idiota, claro que no quería que todos vieran eso…tus sonidos son míos, es…es...tú me provocas cosas- pero Bella luchaba contra él.

- ¡Déjame ir!

- ¡No!- puso sus manos sobre su cabeza y la intentó besar.

- ¡Suéltame!

- No me desafíes Isabella Swan, te lo prohíbo- el peso de su cuerpo se instaló entre las piernas de ella- ¡demonios! Estoy tan excitado contigo niña, no huyas de mi, no lo hagas - puso su cabeza sobre su pecho - nunca he deseado tanto a alguien, yo sólo quiero que tú lo hagas también…yo, yo…soy un maldito idiota perverso…esa es mi naturaleza, yo no te merezco, pero…- levantó su mirada hacía ella, su mirada era oscura y encapotada- no puedo ser otra cosa, no puedo…yo deseo ser lo que tú quieras que yo sea, pero, pero eres más de lo que yo puedo aguantar…he esperado, no tanto por ser un caballero, no lo soy, he esperado, porque debes ser igual a mi…voy a devorarte y tienes que estar preparada para eso.

La voz, el peso, el olor, el sonido desesperado de sus palabras, el deseo insatisfecho, el amor sin control, hizo que ella se levantará, tomara su cabeza con sus manos y lo besara con furia.

- Aún sigo pensando que eres un idiota Cullen.

- Lo soy.

- Ese juguete tuyo es diabólico ¿Dónde consigues esas cosas?

- Hay lugares nena, lo que pasa es que tú has estado demasiado ocupada leyendo que no sabes que existen ese tipo de cosillas.

- Malo- le beso el cabello- no me imagino al gran señor yendo a comprar eso - de pronto vino a su mente la imágenes de mujeres en sex shop viendo a semejante dios comprando ese tipo de objetos, debe ser una experiencia surrealista.

- Es normal.

- No, no es normal cuando eres tú quien los compra, apuesto que todas esas chicas se desmayan cuando te ven entrar.

- Muchas de ellas se ofrecen para probarlas frente a mí - su tono fue divertido, pero a Bella no le pareció chistoso.

- Idiota - lo pellizco con fuerza y con celos.

- Auch…Oh vamos nena, lo que ellas no saben es que yo sólo quiero ver tú demostración.

_¿A si? Si yo fuera una de esas chicas moriría…rogaría por ti mi ángel…_Ella hizo una mueca traviesa para después morderse la boca, él ya sabía que esa era el signo de su aceptación y de su lujuria.

- Si quieres botamos el juguete y ya.

- ¡No! Y perder la compra y desilusionar a todas esas chicas que se imaginan que para quien lo haces es una belleza exótica de grandes pechos…no, eso sería muy, pero muy cruel…las mujeres vivimos de ilusiones Cullen.

La cara de él era de antología, ella lo sorprendía, una variedad de pensamientos nada decentes pasaron por la mente de ambos…ellos, él que lo sabía todo y ella cuyo cuerpo lo intuía todo…tal para cual, almas gemelas, cuerpos sincronizados en la misma dimensión del deseo y de la locura.

Se irguió, era tan alto que sólo podía estar encorvado en su Aston martin negro. Levantó una de sus cejas y llevó sus manos a sus pechos acariciando con lentitud tortuosa.

- Dígame una cosa señorita Swan ¿Conoce usted a fondo Nueva York?

La señorita Swan estaba demasiado ocupada sintiendo las manos crueles de su amo, para ella pensar en recorrer la ciudad, él volvió a preguntar y de manera inesperada pellizco uno de sus pechos haciéndola gemir.

- ¡Conteste Swan!

- No, no…es enor…me… ¡Dios!

- ¡Enorme! ¡Inmensa! ¡Oscura! ¡Peligrosa! ¡Sensual! ….vamos Swan conocerás esta ciudad como nadie la ha conocido- salió del auto, mientras que ella estaba aún recostada sobre los asientos traseros, tratando de encontrar el camino de regreso a ella.

Edward prendió el auto y salió del estacionamiento, subió las ventanillas polarizadas de su auto y emprendió el camino hacía las grandes avenidas, puso música, algo con lo que ahora después de tanto años estaba de nuevo en contacto _El concierto de aranjuez _empezó a sonar en el auto. Bella se recostó sensualmente en los suaves sillones de cuero y con el primer acorde desgarrador de la música prendió el vibrador endemoniado a una velocidad lenta.

Ella hizo un sonido pequeño de _mmmm_, él la miraba desde el espejo, Bella no cerraba los ojos, el aire del carro era cargado, sus pechos subían con densa calma _ ¿quieres todo de mi baby? Oh la música es hermosa, él es bello…ohhhh…_

-¿Te gusta nena?

-Ummm

- Esa es mi chica.

- Oh Edward…esto es….

Ella empezó a retorcerse, la guitarra sonaba con lentitud y una enérgica belleza, Edward maquiavélico sonreía.

- No te contengas nena…dime cosas.

- Es…divino…baby…me imaginó…tú…tú…tocándome.

- Dime.

- Tu boca.

- Más…dime más…

- Oh la música…es ahhhh

- Te escucho mi amor…sólo a ti.

Bella cerró los ojos, no sentía la velocidad del auto, la música la llevó a un lugar perfecto, un lugar donde él la tocaba, un lugar donde su sexo se abría de par en par, sus dedos…maravillosos, esa boca que aún no había llegado a ella.

- Ohhh…sigue comprándome estas cosas niño…mis juguetes...

-¿Piensas en mi? Allí acariciándote bella, mis dedos en ti, mi lengua en ti, bebiendo de ti muñeca.

- Si, si

Su sangre estaba a temperatura ardiente, estaba conectada con su ninfa interior, la guitarra…la guitarra la sumía en una ensoñación…ella estaba conciente que él la miraba por momentos, que conducía como un loco por toda la ciudad que ella hacía ruidos tremendos, que el aparato se movía con lentitud, que sus caderas se levantaban, que se derretía.

- Eres hermosa Isabella.

- Y tuya edddddd….oh sagrado batman.

Edward soltó la carcajada ante semejante palabra.

La boca de ella estaba seca, el concierto iba subiendo de volumen y su voz también, de pronto la velocidad del aparato aumento.

-Ohhhhhhh….eso es…..yo…

- ¿Te gusta?

- ¿Te gusto yo?

- Me fascinas….siénteme, siénteme…nena…

Bella abrió los ojos un momento y miró por el espejo, pudo ver su expresión dura, fría, sexy imperturbable _él disfruta viéndome así ante él… ¡carajo!_

- Mi corazón va a estallar….presiente mi sabor baby….todo….mi excitación es tuya…

La velocidad se enardeció, violines, guitarra, flautas, oboes, melancolía sensual, fuego sublime…ella iba a llegar, pero la velocidad mermó de nuevo, su cuerpo en llamas gemía _voy a explotar…de nuevo lento…lento. _En lo más oscuro de la conciencia de Bella Swan se levantaba algo y se desperezaba, eso era su demonio interior que por fin pedía más.

- Más, más Edward….voy a morir…más…fuerte- ella pudo vislumbrar en medio de éxtasis esa cosa enorme llamada ciudad, en ese momento era algo brillante que pasaba a su alrededor, miles de luces, colores que brillaban como chispas de neón.

La cúspide de la música llegaba, de nuevo la velocidad máxima y ella empezó a gritar, Edward aumento el sonido de la música, él estaba sofocado, embebido, maravillado, su corazón rugía como la velocidad del auto…su cuerpo tenso, sus músculos duros…nada había como eso…ella…la escuchaba, veía momentos del rictus sensual de su boca, ella se movía en su asiento con fuerza.

- Oh nena ven por mi...ven por mi…quiero escucharte ¡ven por mi!

Como si un resorte la empujara hacía adelante, sin miedo al peligro, se abalanzó cerca del cabezal del asiento del conductor hasta hacer que su respiración tocara la mejilla derecha de Edward.

- Edwaaaaarrrrrddddd ahhhhhhhhhhh ¡Dios! ¡Dios!- se desploma en el asiento, su cuerpo ha huido, es sólo una masa amorfa y gelatinosa que gime casi de manera suplicante…las replicas de su orgasmo continúan, sus ojos miran hacía fuera…la ciudad, Nueva York…edificios, personas…el metro…puentes…el río Hudson…los ojos que veían esa ciudad eran otros, otros…

- ¡Diablos! Edward Cullen, esta es una ciudad divertida…- se reía y pataleaba como si le hicieran cosquillas.

- Ahora me gusta a mi muñeca, el alma de esta ciudad se ríe en mi auto ¡viva Nueva York!

- Oh si, mejor que Disney World mi señor…me gusta jugar así.

- Soy el señor de los juguetes nena- el concierto había acabado y a las siete de la tarde Edward Cullen conducía por plena autopista redescubriendo un lugar que por mucho tiempo lo había atrapado sin piedad.

Sentados en la parte trasera del auto y mientras Bella recostada en el pecho de él sintiendo su corazón y él jugueteando con su cabello, parecía que todo el mundo haya afuera hubiese desaparecido.

- Bella.

- ¿mmm?

- Jacob presiente lo nuestro.

La chica levanta la cabeza y abre los ojos de par en par.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

No quería decirle que si había alguien que lo conocía bien, casi tan bien como su padre ese era Jacob Black.

- No se, pero él lo sabe, esta mañana estaba desesperado preguntando por ti, el madito perro ese y yo lo quise matar…él es astuto nena, no lo quiero a él metido en mi vida.

- Él no importa baby.

- Me odia y...tú le gustas- el tono de su voz era áspero y duro.

- No me importa…-ella le sonrió- lo único que me importa está aquí en este carro.

_¿Te importo nena? ¿Te importó tanto como para soportar mi pasado? Él te lo diría todo…todo ¡mierda! _

-Tan sólo por mortificarme estaría detrás de ti, eso no lo quiero, él sabe, lo sabe…somos tu y yo Bella, solos tu y yo…no quiero a nadie detrás de mi y de ti, no quiero a nadie- la tomó de su barbilla y la miró fijamente - te lo dije Isabella, todos quieren mis huesos, puedo soportar el juzgamiento de mundo, lo he hecho durante años, pero la persecución, la idiotez, no la quiero para ti. Jacob lo sabe hasta cierto punto él también le ha tocado afrontar lo mismo, él te quiere, le gustas ¿a quien no?

- No diremos nada.

- Lo conozco Bella, el maldito es encantador, se hizo tú amigo en dos segundos, tú eres su clase de chica _Jessica no lo era…sin embargo _libros, cosas en común.

- Pero él no es mi clase de chicos- ella trató de tranquilizarlos - mi clase de hombre es alguien común y corriente, así como tú- se rió.

Él trago su veneno, sus ojos eran melancólicos; no tenía ganas de reír. Hubo un silencio tremendo y como llevado por la intuición y la sensación de necesidad ella lo abrazó.

- No te preocupes baby, Jacob no molestará, además si él presiente algo entre tú y yo le haremos creer que no nos soportamos, nadie nos tocara niño…solos tu y yo, yo se cómo fingir, tú sólo serás mi jefe, pondremos frente al mundo una capa invisible y nadie creerá que más allá de esa oficina hay algo más.

No le gustaba en absoluto esa idea, para nada, pero era su manera de protegerla, había tantas cosas en juego, tanta gente allá afuera con tantos malditos secretos de él para contar, tantos odios, tanta rabia, él solo quería un momento de tranquilidad, el sólo quería un momento donde ser él no fuera tan terrible.

Como siempre las flores en su puerta _¿a que horas vienes ángel? ¿No duermes?_

**Sólo quería decirte que eres hermosa.**

**Edward.**

En este gesto tan simple bella intuía la ternura de un niño que apenas tenía su primera novia.

Esa mañana Jacob Black apareció en la oficina, Bella lo recibió con una sonrisa amable, ella sabía que cualquier cambio en su actitud sería sospechosa.

- Hola Jake.

- Hola linda ¿cómo estas?

- Mírame, soy una esclava.

- Literalmente Bella, te lo aseguro que él sería muy feliz si volviéramos a la época de la esclavitud.

Bella levantó sus hombros en gesto de _Qué se la va a hacer _pero no le gustó para nada la actitud de Black frente a ella. El hombre era tremendamente simpático, amable y charlatán, pero esa constante actitud de pelea frente a Edward era agobiante, parecía que éste tratara con todos sus medios de contaminar el ambiente que los rodeaba, ni siquiera Edward quien claramente lo odiaba trataba de ser así, mas bien su indiferencia era la nota que predominaba.

Jacob intentó escudriñar algo en la actitud de Isabella, pero nada, la chica era la misma, ella y su mundo tímido de pequeñas palabras y reservada hasta el extremo. Entró en la oficina. Edward estaba solo mirando unos papeles, cuando vio al hombre, entornó los ojos y apretó los puños.

- Pensé que hoy me ibas a ahorrar el placer Jacob.

- Dijiste que no ibas a estar, realmente deseaba que fuera así, me es más fácil hablar con Carlisle que contigo.

- Cualquier cosa por no hacer tú vida fácil me gratifica Jacob, cancele la junta para ver tú rostro frente a mi y amargar tú día.

- Siempre tan amable.

Edward sonrió cínicamente.

- Soy amable, me conoces Jake.

- Ese es el problema Edward, te conozco muy bien.

- Yo también te conozco, me harta tu apariencia de niño bueno, te regodeas frente a nuestros padres haciéndoles creer que fuiste una victima de mí.

- Fui tú victima.

- Una muy participativa si mal no me acuerdo.

- Yo era un niño.

- Yo también.

- Por Dios Edward, eras el niño más dañino del mundo, tú sólo querías quien arrastrar contigo, fue muy para ti muy práctico que yo estuviera allí, no querías compartir tú solo en infierno.

- No estaba solo, tenía a Jessica- lo dijo, odiaba admitirlo, pero por lastimarlo la mencionó, Jacob resopló con furia, su rostro se tornó doloroso y fúrico.

- Si, pero ella me escogió a mi- él sabía que no era así, pero lastimarlo era su pequeña revancha.

- Oh si, y te llevaste a Mía contigo.

La mención de la niña era algo que ambos trataban de pasar por alto, en aquel mundo privado del odio de ambos la bebé era algo que no se tocaba, ambos lo sabían, por lo tanto Edward y Jacob hicieron un esfuerzo sobrehumano y trataron de que ese rencor no manchara lo único bueno que ambos habían tenido.

- Traje los planos y la oferta de la editorial en Buenos Aires- le tiró los papeles a la mesa- ¿le podría decir a tú secretaria que me traiga de ese rico café?- miró sin parpadear a su oponente que no movió un músculo, él esperaba un gesto, pero nada. Isabella entro a la oficina y él con ojo avizor los miró a ambos, pero igual nada, escasamente se miraban, ella le sirvió el café.

- ¿Quiere café señor Cullen?

-No.

- ¿Algo más?

- No Swan.

Para Jacob era claro que ambos escasamente se hablaban, eso le gustó _vaya estaba equivocado, ella es demasiado buena para él, Bella es muy inteligente para meterse con ese idiota y él demasiado ciego para verla _Cuan errado estaba.

Para el hijo de Billy Black esa actitud de Bella hacia Edward Cullen fue carta blanca para empezar a planear la estrategia de acercamiento hacia la chica, le gustaba, le gustaba y mucho, desde hacía casi un año estaba queriendo encontrar a alguien en su vida, quería una novia, alguien inteligente y divertida, alguien con quien hablar, lastimosamente en el mundo elitesco de la sociedad de Nueva York la mayoría de las mujeres no le agradaban, eran demasiado esnob y tontas, pero aquel primer día en que conoció a Bella intuyó que ella era su clase de mujer.

Cuando salió finalmente de la claustrofóbica oficina la buscó pero ella no estaba allí, sigilosamente subió hacía la azotea y la vio sentada con su cabello al viento, ella tenía cerrada los ojos, le gustaba ver como parecía que siempre Bella tenía unos diálogos internos con ella misma; como conocedor del mundo de los escritores él sabía que éste era el primer gran signo de alguien que se la pasaba escribiendo en su cabeza.

Bella sintió a alguien detrás de ella y pensó que era su amor, pero cuando iba a sorprenderlo con un abrazo se dio cuenta de que no era Edward y grito asustada, casi cae y los fuertes brazos de él la sostuvieron.

- Lo siento Bella, no te quería asustar.

Ella estaba decepcionada.

- No te preocupes Jacob- quería huir- Tengo que irme si él se da cuenta que estoy aquí no le gustará.

Efectivamente, él supo que ella no estaba en su escritorio y también fue tras ella, subió en dos zancadas y vio a Jacob al lado de su mujer _idiota, hijo de puta…lo sabía, parece animal cazando _Se escondió como siempre lo hacía tras el helicóptero. Algo dentro de él creía que debía tener siempre a prueba a Bella; ella era demasiado buena para él, ella era demasiado tierna para él, ella era demasiado, en algún momento Bella lo sabría y afuera había miles de hombres dispuesto a tenerla.

Jacob trataba de tener una conversación con la chica, pero ella respondía de manera amable pero algo había dentro de ella que la hacía parecer incomoda.

- ¿Estas bien Bella?

- Si, lo que pasa es que estoy cansada, eso es todo, entre el trabajo _él _mi tesis de grado _él _y todo lo demás estoy agotada.

- Es difícil, pero eres una luchadora niña, no te voy a decir que renuncies, eres demasiado leal a esta compañía, pero en algún momento tendrás que escoger.

_Lo se…debo escoger…lo se._

- Si, debo bajar Jake.

Jake trató de tomar un mechón de aquel cabello fascinante, pero ella se retiró de manera nada amable; Edward vio la actitud y casi brinca de alegría _ella es mía imbecil, no la toques, sólo quiere que yo la toque…demonios eres un animal Cullen, confía en ella…un poco…confía en ella._

- ¿Por qué huyes Bella? Tú me gustas, lo sabes.

Bella frunció el ceño.

- Lo siento Jake, pero…no.

- ¿Hay alguien?

Bella bajo la mirada.

- Así es, alguien de hace mucho tiempo, él está en mi vida ahora.

- Hay tipos con suerte, ojala que te merezca.

- Esa no es la cuestión Jake, yo…yo…lo amo.

Ella se lo dijo en susurros, era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta, se sintió mal, decírselo a Jacob Black en ves de decírselo a Edward resultó más fácil.

- Ya veo.

Hacia casi treinta segundo el ogro enojado había bajado por las escaleras, tenía el corazón en la garganta, pero decidió esperar en la oficina…_la quiero encerrar y no puedo, entonces confía, confía maldito idiota._

A los cuatro minutos Bella llegó y como un huracán se le lanzó a la boca y lo beso hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aire. Todo iba a estar bien, todo iba a estar bien.

Si él día anterior fue un infierno de celos para Edward ahora los papeles se invirtieron cuando vio llegar a una mujer muy hermosa con cuatro hombres más. María Hamilton, desde el mismo momento en que esa mujer entró a ella le cayó mal. Era una mujer de casi un metro ochenta de estatura con un cabello negro esplendoroso y con los ojos más azules que ella haya visto, vestida de Dolce de pies a cabeza. Tenía un vestido negro entallado al cuerpo muy clásico de cuello alto y con mangas a la mitad de los brazos, olía a perfume y maquillada de una manera discreta, una chica con clase, pero toda su apariencia sencilla era inversamente proporcional a ella. María Hamilton era prepotente y arrogante, hasta lauren la detestaba.

- ¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Bella.

- La reina de Nueva York, es casi tan rica como los Cullen, una heredera de un monopolio comercial, tiene la mitad de las acciones de Tecnology enterprise y siempre ha andado detrás de los huesos del señor del hielo.

Inmediatamente Bella, la hermanastra y su ninfa interior ardieron en fuego. Ella frente a esa diosa, vio sus ropas de menos de quinientos dólares frente al conjunto de María de cinco mil.

Edward la llamó por el intercomunicador.

- Swan venga por favor.

Entró y la mujer esa la miró de arriba abajo, era de ese tipo de mujeres que no soportaban compartir el aire con alguien que no fuera de su misma condición social _vaya, es una maldita en todo el concepto de la palabra _su hermanastra practicaba tiro al blanco con la cabeza de la mujer en cuestión. Emmet estaba allí y miraba a la mujer de lo más divertido, había sido testigo de cómo María Hamilton hacía sus practicas de seducción con su hermano, pero lo más chistoso era ver como Edward siempre la miraba como una mosca insignificante, en ese momento era cuando Emmet adoraba más a su hermano, la mujer era una idiota; aún se acordaba de la casi pelea de gatas que tuvo con Rosalie, solamente porque su esposa sin querer casi le usurpa su trono de reina intocable, su Rosalie quien en frente de todos le dijo en una cena de gala _María ¿no te duele el culo con ese palo que te sostiene? Debe ser muy aburrido ser tú _desde ese momento ambas se declararon la guerra, siempre Rosalie ganaba.

Edward no soportaba a la mujer, literalmente la odiaba, hubiera sido tan fácil cogerla en cualquier momento, ella casi siempre se le ofrecía, pero le asqueaba ella, sabía que María no sólo quería una buena follada sino que lo veía a él como el último bastión para declararse la reina del mundo. Pero como ella era una de sus socias comerciales Edward la soportaba. La trataba con indiferencia y a veces hasta con grosería, pero la muy cretina creía que edward se hacía el interesante con ella. María como todas las demás mujeres habían escuchado los mitos del señor del dolor y se babeaba pensando en ese bebé entre sus piernas, no sólo por su sexo sino porque una alianza entre ambos sería la cúspide de sus sueños donde ella creía que todo se lo merecía.

Bella la veía como se mira un enemigo en batalla, estaba incomoda porque la mujer la trataba como cosa que cumplía ordenes. Se vio a sí misma y pensó que frente a ella, la simple chica de Forks era un soldado sin armas y sin ejército, quería llorar.

Durante una hora la cobra se movía por toda la oficina, tan segura de ella, tan seductora con su poder, con sus abogados, con sus contratos, con sus millones, con su belleza, oh si sus chicas querían sangre en la arena. Lo que más la ofuscaba era su voz cuando se refería a edward.

_Oh Edward debes entender…es una buena inversión._

_Edward tú eres muy inteligente._

_Edward debemos hablar más seguido_

_Edward son sólo diez millones,_

_Edward tú siempre tan esquivo._

_Edward….edward…Edward._

El colmo fue cuando sin previó aviso, ella le tocó su hombro y se lo apretó de manera intima, Bella saltó _¿Han sido amantes? Oh no…no…no ¡mírala bella! Seguramente ella ha engrosado la lista de sus citas para…perra _tenía envidia..._ ¿Dios quien soy?_

Pero el sujeto en cuestión de manera grosera le quito la mano enjoyada de encima. Ella se dio cuenta y estaba furiosa. De pronto se le cayó unos papeles y miró a Bella quien no había abierto la boca para nada.

- ¡Usted!- señaló a la chica- ¡recoja eso!

Bella tembló, se iba a parar para recoger los papeles, pero de pronto la voz de Edward temible hombre de las nieves Cullen gritó.

- Recógelos tú María ¿o es que se va a quebrar el palo que tienes en el culo si lo haces?

Todos se quedaron de una sola pieza, emmet soltó una carcajada y las coequiperas del equipo Bella Swan hacían un gesto de victoria sobre el podium.

- ¡Edward! No seas grosero- la voz de la mujer chilló.

- No vengas a mi oficina con tus ínfulas María, ella es mi secretaria no tú esclava, así que cálmate.

La mujer ardía, miró a la secretaria que estaba aterrada con semejante grito.

Finalmente ella se fue con un gesto de rabia y decepción _maldito idiota _pensó.

A pesar de la actitud de Edward frente a María Hamilton, Bella no se sintió bien. Corrió hacia los espejos del baño y lo que vio no le gustó para nada. Allí estaba ella, simplona, con su pelo recogido, con sus lentes, con su ropa de anciana frígida _¿qué ve él en mí? ¿Qué?_

Durante el resto del día estuvo triste y Edward lo supo.

- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estas enferma? ¿Si comiste? ¿Estas cansada?- la bombardeó con preguntas, pero ella sólo decía "No, estoy bien" _no, no estas bien…quisiera leer tú mente ¡diablos! Habla conmigo niña_- ¿Vamos a cenar? Te puedo llevar a nuestro primer restaurante- la miro de manera picara- Podemos repetir la lección Swan.

Su ninfa interior aplaudió efusivamente frente a la propuesta, pero ella sólo contestó.

- No, baby…tengo una cita médica.

Edward se asustó…_lo sabía, lo sabía…está enferma._

- ¿Estás enferma mi amor? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Yo te llevo.

- No, Edward es mi cita con mi-dudo en decirlo- con mi psicólogo.

Se acordó que en el informe de Seth se hablaba de su terapeuta.

- ¿Por qué vas donde un psicólogo?

Bella lo miró aterrada.

- Es…tengo problemas con aceptar la muerte de mi mamá, eso es todo Edward.

_Ella miente, lo se._

- ¿Segura?

-Si, Edward, fue algo intempestivo, mi mamá fue el ser más importante en mi vida…no he asumido el luto y es eso.

Edward se acordó de las dos pesadillas que él había presenciado, no, no era eso.

- ¿Voy a tú casa hoy?

- Si quieres.

- Yo siempre quiero ir a tú casa…aunque sea para pelear con Darcy- quería hacerla sonreír, pero no tuvo éxito- pero si no quieres…no iré- su tono se torno hosco y un tanto grosero.

Ella no dijo nada, a las cuatro de la tarde desapareció sin ni siquiera decir adiós. Él la vio irse desde su telescopio _¿Por qué? Impredecible…extraña… ¿qué hice? ¿Qué dije? Siempre soy yo el que la embarró, pero hoy no hice nada…siempre te vas a otros mundos que yo no puedo tocar Isabella Swan _se fue hacía su portátil y abrió el archivo donde estaba el informe de Seth, algo, algo se escondía allí, algo muy oscuro que ella encubría y que a él se le perdía. Todo su ego de poder se derrumbaba frente a esa incógnita que era esa mujer. Vio sus fotos y en ellas estaba ese dejo de aislamiento y lejanía que le perturbaba.

En el consultorio la conversación con marcus fue absolutamente frustraste para el doctor, ella había retrocedido de nuevo, era como luchar contra la corriente.

- Eres frustrante Bella.

- Lo siento marcus.

- ¿Por qué vienes a mí? Si no te quieres abrir conmigo.

- Le he contado a usted más cosas de lo que le he contado a alguien en mi vida.

- Eso es porque tú no tienes ningún compromiso afectivo conmigo, por eso es fácil, pero eso no me agrada, pues aún así, no hemos progresado.

CUARTA LECCION

Bella se fue del consultorio y llegó a su casa, pero la imagen que vio allí no supo si era lo más hermoso, tierno o absolutamente aterrador. Edward Cullen sentado en su puerta con todo y su look Armani.

- Hola.

- Hola ¿Quieres hablar conmigo Isabella Swan?

Ella abrió la puerta y él la siguió en silencio.

- ¿Cómo te fue donde el doctor?

- Bien- contestó de manera triste.

- ¿Qué tienes?

- Nada.

Edward hizo un gesto de tremenda impaciencia, se llevó una de sus manos al puente de la nariz e hizo un sonido de rabia.

- Me descontrolas Swan ¿Por qué todo es una puta lucha contigo?

- No seas grosero en mi casa Edward Cullen.

- Perdón- bajo la cabeza, pero no se iba a dar por vencido- Me subestimas, yo te conozco.

Ella lo miro y sus ojos oscuros lo retaron.

- Quizás no lo haces.

- Eso es…con un maldito demonio- se acercó a ella como un volador y ella huyó de él, haciendo que la mesa intermediara entre ambos- no, no huyas.

- Oh Edward no huyo es…es ¿qué ves en mi? No lo entiendo.

Él la miró confundido _todo…todo._

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa nena?

Bella llegó a él y lo abrazó _hueles tan bien…te amo._

- Hoy…esa mujer.

- ¿Qué mujer?

Bella se apartó de su abrazó, el fuego de los celos y de su impotencia brillaron.

- Ella María Hamilton, ella te miraba como si te fuera a comer con los ojos.

Edward soltó una carcajada y después suspiró, era como si una bomba se fuese desinflando…era un sonido de extraña tranquilidad _esta celosa._

- Por favor Isabella Swan…María es…una socia.

- Una socia? ¡Mis calzones! ¿Te has acostado con ella?

- ¡No!

- ¿No? Pues ella quiere contigo niño, Oh Edward- imito a la mujer- eres tan inteligente, oh Edward es tan grande tú emporio, y no hablaba precisamente de tu empresa, oh Edward ¿Cuándo tenemos una cita de negocios? Oh Edward mírame las tetas, oh Edward quiero tener sexo contigo, oh Edward follame contra la pared.

La expresión de él era graciosa y eso enfureció más a la chica.

- Estas celosa.

- Por supuesto que si Cullen…ella y su maldita ropa, ella y su dinero…todas ellas con su experiencia, ¿qué haces con este gatito feo y triste? Me moría de envidia, yo nunca le he tenido envidia a alguien- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

Era lo más enternecedor del mundo ver como sus pequeñas lágrimas caían de manera silenciosa por sus mejillas.

- Cariño, nena…no tienes nada que envidiarles a ninguna- se acercó para besarla pero ella se retiró, de pronto los ojos de Edward brillaron llenos de malignidad, se relamió los labios y la cargó intempestivamente hacía su cuarto, Bella emitió un gritito de vulnerabilidad. Edward la puso frente al espejo- Mírate Isabella- le soltó el cabello con lentitud- nadie tiene tú cabello- lo beso, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se quito su abrigo y el blazer, arremangó su camisa, se quitó la corbata y volvió a ella, su pecho tocaba su espalda; Bella lo miraba en el reflejo, parecía perderse en su tamaño- ninguna tiene tú piel de porcelana- con las yemas de sus dedos hizo una leve caricia desde su mejilla hasta su cuello - siempre, todo el día tengo ganas de tocarte - con sus dos manos acarició sus hombros como si le diera un suave masaje- ninguna de ellas es tan delicada y huelen tan bien- aspiró su perfume, bajo lentamente y tocó sus pechos- adoró tus senos nena, mi lengua hormiguea con sólo la posibilidad de lamerlos, chuparlos y amamantarme de ellos - poco a poco la expresión tensa de isabella fue cediendo y fue reemplazada por minúsculos gemidos, ambos miraban su expresión frente al espejo, los ojos verde jade de él eran maliciosos y los de ella de lujuria, se quedó en sus pechos un largo rato, Bella echó su cabeza hacia atrás y con su mirada le suplico un beso, Edward respondió y la beso con hambre, su lengua era codiciosa, era un beso de lengua y saliva que jugaba y exigía cruelmente, pero se retiró dejándola a ella sin aliento- eres lo más hermoso que yo he visto Isabella Swan - bajo sus manos a su vientre y una de ellas se metió entre su camisa y llegó a su ombligo- Yo quería tomarte en las vegas desde el primer momento en que te vi, nunca he estado más duro por una mujer, a veces creo que mi pene se va a reventar del dolor que me provocas, en las noches sueño contigo, sueño en la sensación de estar enterrado en ti, en tus sonidos, en tu calor, en todos los besos calientes que te voy a dar, yo sueño con tus labios Swan y no sólo con los de tu boca.

- Yo también sueño con tus besos…allí…allí…- su corazón martilleaba, era como si un enorme tambor estuviera cerca de su oído, lo miraba, suplicaba, él era hermoso con su pelo desordenado, con su barba a medio afeitar, con sus ojos mirándola fijamente, con sus manos que la tocaban y la quemaban.

- Entonces Swan, perfecto cisne…permíteme darte un beso.

_Oh madre santa ¿él? Wow…yo…no María Hamilton…yo _Su ninfa temblaba como una loquita y su hermana hacía gestos de pestañas batientes _¿Los príncipes hacen eso? _ La arrastro a la cama y allí la depositó, en un momento de aquello Bella miró la gran foto del bosque de Forks que colgaba sobre su pared y pensó que ya no era una niña, ya no lo era…estaba allí…dispuesta a que un hombre besara su…caray…

- No sabes cuanto te deseo Swan- mordió su labio inferior, mientras que levantaba la falda hasta la cintura, con su mano derecha acariciaba su muslo, pasó su brazo por debajo de la rodilla y levanto su pierna y se instaló entre ellas- eres tan suave Isabella- volvió a su boca y cuando ella menos se los esperaba él metió una de sus manos entre sus pantys- siempre estas tan mojada para mi Nena.

- Siempre...Ohhh…se siente bien.

Separó los labios y empezó con sus dedos a tocarla de manera lenta, mientras que su lengua hacía los mismos movimientos circulares.

- Tu coño es tan suave.

- Si, si lo es…sólo para ti...Bebé.

El movimiento era circular y furioso, las lenguas de ambos eran igual de demandantes. Edward deslizó sus dedos por la raja húmeda y penetró lentamente con uno de sus dedos, Bella grito y arqueó su cuerpo.

- ¿Te gusta nena?

- ahhhhh…

- No, aún no…no te he besado aún- sacó sus dedos de su sexo y se levantó, Bella emitió un dejo de decepción.

- Vuelve…vuelve….

Pero él era perverso, su mirada era de un animal hambriento, la tomo de sus caderas y la levanto y de un solo tirón le bajo su ropa interior.

- Abre tus piernas swan, sólo para mi nena…abre tus piernas.

_Santa madre bendita…él va a verme…Dios eso es tan caliente y voy a enloquecer._

Ella acató la orden y abrió sus piernas de par en par.

-¡Que preciosura nena! Te deseo tanto…Voy a hacer que te corras en mi boca- su mueca torcida prometía…prometía.

- Piedad…señor.

- No, no, no…maestro.

Edward se arrodillo como si estuviera frente a un altar, se acercó y besó lentamente la parte interna de su muslo.

- Adoro tú olor, voy a comerte toda mi amor….se acercaba peligrosamente hasta su clítoris y respirando sobre ella haciendo que ella gritara de anticipación, agarraba de manera furiosa los cobertores, tenía la sensación de caer en un abismo de sensaciones que ella no conocía. Edward acarició su cara con los pequeños vellos de su pubis, bajó un poco y su nariz jugueteó para después cepillar sus labios a lo largo de su raja, Bella se movía exigiendo más, él la besaba de forma furiosa y chasqueaba su lengua de manera plana, lamiendo, chupando, mordiendo.

- Mmmmm, Edward…yo…yo tengo que ver- Levantó su cabeza para ver aquella mata de cabello cobrizo que se perdía entre su sexo, creyó morir de placer cuando visualizó la lengua de éste lambiendo toda su conchita hambrienta- Eeeee, eres hermoso…..-pero todo enloqueció cuando la punta de su lengua viajaba desde su clítoris hasta su vagina y penetró en ella- ahhhhhhh- la sensación de su lengua invadiéndola era alucinante…la sensación volcánica empezaba a nacer en su vientre.

- No, no te vengas aún nena…-lambía, se movía de adentro hacia fuera, puso sus piernas sobre sus hombros y la sostuvo fuerte.

_Dulce, oh es dulce, mi cuerpo se expande…es…yo…mmmm…ohhhh_

Bella cerró los ojos, todo era delicioso y lento _gracias a todos los cielos…_

- Oh Bella…todo lo que voy hacer contigo cariño- y volvió a su tortura cruel, de nuevo la punta de su lengua en su botón de nervios, mientras que dos de sus dedos la penetraba, primero lento, adentro afuera, ella gritaba como loca. Círculos, chasqueó de lengua, lamía y chupaba de nuevo, dedos, profundo, Bella en su delirio se levantó un poco y acarició el cabello rebelde de él de manera sensual.

- Bello…baby…eres…..oh no pares…no pares…..ohhhh- el ritmo duro, lento, fuerte, el cuerpo de Bella empezó a temblar, signo de lo que se avecinaba, él lo sabía, sabía lo que venía y ralentizó sus movimientos con su lengua y con sus dedos, ella vino, sus jugos para él eran hermosos.-Ahhhhhh, mmmm, ¡siiii!- Edward continuó y ella se vino dos veces más con la fuerza de un rayo hasta que su cuerpo desfalleció- oh baby tú boca, tu boca…es…- como un felino lo vio sobre ella y besarla de manera salvaje, ella sintió su sabor y de una manera que no entendía eso fue lo más sensual del mundo.

- Te vienes tan hermoso mi amor…nadie Isabella Swan, nadie es mas hermosa que tú…nadie…entiende eso…no hay en este momento _ni nunca, jamás, jamás _con quien yo quiera estar...Nadie...Nadie ¿me crees?

Pero Bella no escuchaba flotaba en una nube de algodón, los ecos del mundo estaban tan lejos, ella se expandía dulcemente, su pequeño cuerpo vibraba como una guitarra y ella nadaba en un dulce mar de azúcar.

Las flores a la mañana siguiente:

**Aun tengo tú sabor en mi boca.**

**Edward poseedor del alimento divino.**

XxX

La directora de su tesis la había regañado de manera profusa por teléfono, durante esa semana Bella Swan no tenía sino cabeza para pensar en Edward Cullen, nada más importaba, él y su voz, él y sus manos, él y su risa, él y su stress loco, él con sus ojos verde jade, él y sus flores, él y sus chocolates, él peleando con medio mundo, él imponiendo su voluntad tiránica, él y su presencia de huracán en pleno. A veces lo encontraba resoplando con león, ella se le acercaba y le susurraba al oído.

- Ya…shiii…ya…déjalos….

- Estoy tan cansado…nena….te juro que a veces quisiera explotar el mundo.

Esa tarde le dijo que tenía una cita con Lilian y que talvez no se podrían ver, él asintió, aprovecharía para visitar a su mamá y llevarle un regalo que le había comprado. Su mamá era igual que Bella, alguien que adoraba las cosas simples, dadas con el corazón, de niño le regalaba dulces y los envolvía en un papel lleno de dibujos que él mismo hacía.

Lilian no estaba contenta, Bella bajó la cabeza…sonriendo _no dirías lo mismo si tú tuvieras a Edward cullen enseñándote cosas sacrílegas…apuesto que Lizzy o Jane me apoyarían…_

- Señorita Swan es hora de comprometerse, no me ha decepcionado los dos capítulos anteriores fueron excelentes, pero falta más de la mitad y se ha tomado demasiado tiempo con el tercero.

- Lo siento profesora…yo traje en mi portátil el borrador del tercer capítulo, le faltan cosas pero ya está casi terminado y el cuarto ya va en proceso…le juro.

- No jure nada…Isabella…yo quiero resultados…no tengo mucho tiempo…

Durante casi tres horas se quedó en la universidad, trató de hablar con Peter, pero éste se cansó de esperar y se fue con un puchero.

- Ya no te veo, isa…me siento abandonado.

- Perdóname peter, pero tengo mucho trabajo, te prometo que te llamaré e iremos a cenar donde carlo.

- No te creo isa…Carlo dice que cuando una chica abandona a su mejor amiga, en este caso yo, es porque tiene un novio- la miró pícaro- ¿tienes novio?

Bella se sonrojo.

- ¡No!

- No te creo ¿Quién es?

- No tengo novio _tengo un amante y es un dios _Peter.

- Lo voy a averiguar y cuando lo sepa te voy a torturar, al menos ese capricho por Edward cosa rica Cullen ya se te está pasando.

Bella hizo un esfuerzo monumental porque no se tradujera a su cara el estado de excitación perpetuo que tenía.

Eran casi las nueve de la noche y conducía con tranquilidad su auto, hacía como una semana el parqueadero donde guardaba su coche había sido cerrado porque le estaban haciendo un mantenimiento en una de las plataformas, era por esa razón que tuvo que guardar su coche ocho calles más abajo. Siempre se sentía segura ya que por lo general a las cuatro o cinco de la tarde todo era más seguro, pero ya era de noche. Una cuadra desaceleró el auto para fijarse en los alrededores _quizás sea mejor dejar el auto frente al edificio _pero fue demasiado tarde, tres tipo se abalanzaron frente a ella, un hombre de pelo albino y con una extraña cicatriz le apuntó con una pistola.

-¡Bajete del auto puta!

Ella trato de arrancar pero otro de los hombres un tipo gordo y grasiento se hizo adelante y el otro desde la ventanilla izquierda se lanzó hacia ella haciendo que la mitad de su cuerpo estuviera dentro del automóvil.

- No trates de ser inteligente puta- le jaló el cabello haciéndola gritar de dolor- bájate.

Odiaba sentirse indefensa, esos hombres eran James…todos…su espíritu de lucha intentó zafarse del hombre que la tenía del cabello, pero éste la golpeó en la cara.

- La perra es fuerte chicos, quizás quiere que la golpeemos, talvez le gusta.

- ¡Déjenme malditos!- la cara le dolía y la humedad de la sangre que corría profusamente por su cara la mareaba.

En un movimiento rápido intentó cerrar las ventanas y aprisionar el hombre, éste grito con fuerza

- Gary maldito idiota, rompe los vidrios- en una ráfaga de segundo Bella vio como el gordo con una varilla en la mano rompió el vidrió de adelante, por instinto se tapó la cara pero varios de los cristales apuntaron hacia su brazo derecho, el hombre que estaba con la mitad de su cuerpo entre el carro también gritó, varios de los cristales también lo había herido- hijo de puta estúpido, pero no frente a mi cara- pero la ira se concentró con la chica, bajó las ventanas y le quitó el seguro a las puertas, el hombre albino la jaló de uno de los brazos, bella gritaba, el hombre le pegó una bofetada y la tiró al suelo.

- ¿La mató matt? ¿La mató? Di que si.

La quijada de Bella temblaba, era la misma mirada de James… demencia.

- Deja de ser idiota White…ya mataste a tres…la policía anda tras de nuestros culos y ella se ve que es una ricachona…no es como las otras… ¡súbete! Imbecil- los hombres subieron al auto y dejaron a Bella tirada en el suelo llena de sangre y muerta de miedo. A los pocos segundos otras personas en otro auto vieron a la chica y corrieron en su auxilio. Ella estaba en silencio mientras que una de las personas llamaba a la policía.

La llevaron al hospital público de nueva york mientras que dos policías no muy pacientes la interrogaban. Dos médicos le hacían las curaciones, uno se ocupaba de su ojo y el otro se ocupaba de quitar las pequeñas esquirlas de los vidrios en su brazo, ambas heridas no eran ni profundas, ni graves, pero Bella temblaba, aún sentía el eco de _¿la mato matt? ¿La mato matt? _Su pistola apuntándole en la cara.

- ¿Tiene a quien llamar para que la recojan?

-Se robaron mis teléfonos…mi portátil _oh Dios mi tesis estaba ahí _– contestaba como si fuera un robot, ese era el espíritu de Charlie, estoico y fuerte _oh papá, va a enloquecer… ¡Edward! ¡Dios! _- Alguien puede prestarme un celular.

Uno de los médicos le prestó su teléfono y llamó a la única persona que quizás sería la más cuerda en este caso.

Marcó:

- ¡Carlo!

- ¿Si? ¿Quién habla?

- Carlo soy yo Bella…ven por mi al hospital

- ¿Qué te pasó Bambina?

- Ven al hospital público por favor.

A la media hora vio a sus dos amigos correr hacia ella, peter estaba libido.

- Oh mi bebé…mi pobre bebé.

Edward llegó a su apartamento, había estado de lo más divertido con su familia, hasta había tratado de hablar de manera decente con su padre. Jasper lo miraba con su vista rayos x.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada edward…nada.

Había llamado a Bella a su celular, pero ella no contestaba, supuso que aún estaba con su maestra.

No podía dormir, quería verla, cada día su apartamento era más frío y cada día le gustaba menos. Definitivamente adicto, adicto a ella, el sólo hecho de haberla degustado había puesto el punto a la aceptación absoluta de su dependencia; su sabor, su piel, sus quejidos…su sexo dulce. Había alargado la espera para poseerla, pero ya no lo quería, era hora, era el tiempo, unos días más y reventaría, estaba volviéndose loco…estaba loco.

Cogió sus llaves, su perro Rufus ladró con fuerza.

- Vamos muchacho, algún día la vas a conocer y vas a enamorarte como yo…te gustara, quizás hasta su gato te guste.

A las once y media llegó al apartamento, la luz estaba prendida, pero nada se escuchaba.

Bella estaba en la mesa tomando un té de manzanilla preparado por Carlo, tenía la cara hinchada y los medicamentos para el dolor estaban empezando a hacer efecto, Peter y Carlo revoloteaban tratando de hacerla sentir más cómoda. Escuchó el golpetear de la puerta, de pronto abrió los ojos aterrada _Edward oh no oh no _pero ya era demasiado tarde Peter abrió la puerta.

**¡Madre mía! ¿Qué hará Edward? El siguiente capitulo veremos una parte de nuestro chico que será temible, además….lo que tantas de ustedes esperaban.**

**Para las que no tienen cuenta en fanfiction las invito que escriban a mi correo **

**.**

**Amenme o dejenme dejar comentarios es casi tan bueno como un paseo en el Aston Martin de Edward.**


	21. Chapter 21 salvaje

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a la señora meyer…les aseguro que ella no se divirtió tanto como yo.**_

_**Esta historia es clasificación M tiene fuerte lenguaje y contenido sexual explicito, si esto hiere tú sensibilidad, no leas.**_

_**A mis lectoras gracias.**_

_**A la gente que deja comentarios…gracias ¡me encantan!**_

_**En este capítulo….no hay palabras.**_

_**EL CAOS HA LLEGADO, SOSTENGANSE…Y TOMEN UN VINITO…A SOLAS.**_

**EL LÍMITE DEL CAOS**

**SALVAJE.**

Cuando Peter tenía diez años de edad supo dos cosas básicas en su vida, la primera era que quería estudiar literatura y la otra era que definitivamente las chicas no serían su preocupación.

Un día su madre lo llevo a ver Sensatez y Sentimiento y casi muere cuando Alan Rickman que interpretaba al coronel Brandon aparece en pantalla, no supo cual de los dos lo cautivo más, aquel que tenía una voz profunda o el personaje enamorado en silencio de la no muy inteligente Marianne. Se obsesionó con la película y le rogó a su mamá que le comprará el libro. Nadie entendía como el muy larguirucho niño Sullivan hijo de un capitán del ejercito prefería leer libros románticos en ves de estar obsesionado con las armas y con los juegos de muchachos. Poco a poco se adentró en otro tipo de libros de Jane austen, Emma fue su siguiente y después el muy impresionante Orgullo y prejuicio. Todos se asustaron cuando lo oyeron gritar en su casa; el motivo fue el momento cuando el señor Darcy le pide matrimonio a Lizzy y ésta, al que él creyó la mujer más tonta del mundo le dijo que no, pero al final en aquella escena cuando ella finalmente le confiesa su amor, Peter saltó por toda la casa gritando ¡_finalmente! ¡Finalmente! _Aun así su amor secreto por el coronel Brandon sería insustituible. Cuando fue un adolescente todos sus amores secretos era guiados por aquellos hombres que poblaban su ya muy poblada biblioteca; su gran error fue declarársele al capitán del equipo de natación quien lo golpeó en los casilleros hasta dejarlo sin sentido. Pero esto nunca hizo que Peter claudicara de suspirar por aquellos hombres que poblaban sus sueños de niño tonto y romántico. Cuando finalmente acepto que era homosexual supo que tendría que pelear toda su vida para defenderse de todos los prejuicios y estúpidos miedos que lo rodeaban. Toda su adolescencia fue una lucha para lograr que lo aceptaran y para lograr aunque fuera una vez ver consolidados sus sueños de ver un amor que rompiera todos los esquemas. Su cuarto estaba lleno de póster de actores, cantantes y demás galanes variopintos que lo hacían suspirar. Nunca, ni en sus más terribles épocas cuando todos lo rechazaban dejo de soñar con un amor incendiario aunque no fuese vivido por él. Creía, creía firmemente en que en medio del cínico mundo en que vivía, él vería con sus ojos un amor que confirmaría que Jane, Emily y toda esa pandilla de mujeres locas y geniales no estaban en pleno delirio, el creía que vería con sus ojos un hombre y una mujer que harían que todo a su alrededor fuera llamas y locura. Fue así que cuando vio los ojos verdes, maravillosos, temibles, fríos y dolientes de Edward Cullen mirando a Bella Swan herida y llorando como una niña asustada casi se muere de la emoción.

Edward se quedo pasmado cuando el chico le abrió la puerta.

La quijada de Peter casi le llega al suelo.

Bella los miraba a ambos como si el mundo se fuera a caer.

En una milésima de segundo el silencio reinó en aquel apartamento, el temible hombre de las nieves puso su expresión de furia, pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando vio el rostro de su nena golpeado y como un rayo entró sin medir las consecuencias y que dos hombres estaban en el apartamento de su mujer a la medianoche. Gritó con voz de trueno.

- ¿Qué diablos?

Todos saltaron de terror.

- ¿Quién te hizo esto mi amor? - llegó a ella y se arrodillo frente a su rostro y empezó a besarla como un niño asustado, el extraño gemido de desamparo que sólo ella había escuchado salió de su pecho - ¡ustedes!- quería golpear a alguien.

- ¡No! Edward, ellos son mis amigos.

Peter estaba congelado, pero por dentro gritaba _Oh Por Dios, Por Dios, Por Dios._

Tan sólo Carlo fue capaz de contestar.

- La asaltaron hace como tres horas llegando aquí.

El puño de hierro de Edward golpeó la mesa, las lagrimas de Bella empezaron a fluir, no había llorado en todo el proceso tan sólo tenía la voz del hombre que gritaba _¿la mato matt? ¿La mato? _El sonido del llanto de Isabella swan, era para él el sonido de todas las maldita voces de su pasado diciéndole _sueña idiota…sueña…jamás serás feliz._

- Mi dulce niña - y volvió a besarla como si de eso dependiera su cordura.

- Los hombres la golpearon, le robaron su auto, y todo lo demás.

Ella hacia pucheros.

- Me robaron todo, todo…me golpearon, los celulares, el portátil que me había dado mi papá, mi tesis, todo los archivos de la empresa, ¡lo siento baby!

_Oh por Dios, oh por Dios…_eran las únicas palabras que Peter repetía en su mente.

- ¡Me importa una mierda todo! ¿Crees que me importan unos putos papeles? Tú sólo tú… ¿Te hicieron algo más?- preguntó con terror.

Bella no entendía…_oh no, no, no._

- Sólo me golpearon Edward _¿la mato matt? ¿La mato?_

El rugido de animal herido brotó de su pecho…era como si la hoja de una cuchilla lo rasgara de un tajo.

- Algunas personas la socorrieron y llamaron a la policía, fue llevada al hospital y allí la curaron y le tomaron declaración, después nos llamó para que la recogieran, somos Carlo y Peter amigos de Bella.

En medio de la furia no los había reconocido, el chico larguirucho que lo miraba con ojos de conejo asustado fue el que reconoció primero _su amigo de la universidad y el otro debe ser su novio. _Apretó sus puños.

- ¿Por qué no me llamaste a mi?

Bella se limpiaba las lágrimas, no sabía que era más asustador, que sus dos amigos supieran sobre su relación con Edward Cullen o que él la mirara furioso y aterrado por no haber sido el primero en llamar.

- No quería molestar Edward.

El rugido se hizo metálico e implacable. Miró a los dos muchachos en frente...no, no era razonable.

- ¡Fuera!

- Edward por favor.

- ¡Fuera! Quiero estar contigo a solas

Carlo agarró del brazo a su novio, él comprendía lo que allí ocurría, pero Peter estaba clavado en el piso.

- Vamonos Peter- pero Peter no se movió, Carlo fue a la mejilla de la chica y le dio un besito - mañana te llamamos bebé…te amamos - arrastró a Peter por todo el apartamento y finalmente el chico dijo:

- Oh mi Dios, Oh mi Dios…Bella, Bella…Oh mi Dios.

Cuando finalmente estuvo a solas con ella, como un loco desesperado la abrazó sin medir que aquel abrazo la lastimaba, ella se quejó levemente.

- ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! - agarró su carita con sus manos - no me hagas esto Isabella Swan, no te atrevas…yo…yo…debiste llamarme a mi ¡con un demonio! ¿Qué hubiera sido de mi si te hubiese pasado algo malo? _Moriría...moriría._

- Baby no fue mucho…un golpe y nada más y dos o tres vidrios en mi brazo eso es todo.

- ¿Todo? ¿Todo? Nada…nada…nadie…te toca…_Tú sangre es mi sangre y tú dolor es mi dolor… ¿no te das cuenta? _

- Fui una tonta, no debí resistirme…

Edward palideció...

- ¿Te resististe al maldito asalto?

- Yo…yo no quería que me robaran Edward, mi tesis, el trabajo…todo.

Por tercera vez en su vida tenía miedo, su madre y su hija lo habían enfrentado a la sensación de la absoluta impotencia, pero ahora era como si ambas no tuvieran la menor importancia. Era como si en ese momento viniera un maldito ejercito y le apuntara para decirle _CULPABLE._

- Nada es más importante que tú vida Isabella…nada, el coche yo te compró otro…tú tesis…la vuelves a escribir…y el puto trabajo que se vaya a la mierda- descansó su cabeza en su regazo, allí en ese momento, no era ella la que necesitaba ayuda, no…no era dueño de nada, un momento fugaz y su oportunidad de reconciliación con el mundo se habría ido, el infierno total instalado en su vida…la soledad y la muerte.

Bella le acarició su precioso cabello rebelde.

- Voy a estar bien baby…no fue nada - pero le dolía la cabeza y el brazo, trató de no quejarse pero los pequeños pellizcos de los puntos de sutura le molestaban - estoy cansada Edward, muy cansada. Él se paró y la tomó con cuidado para llevarla a la habitación.

- Ven...yo te llevó a la cama - la cargó como a una niña pequeña, ella se dejó llevar y lo tomó de su camisa fuertemente y puso su cabeza sobre su pecho.

- Lo siento por no haberte llamado primero.

- No lo vuelvas a hacer… ¡nunca!

- Si señor.

Le quitó los zapatos, desabrochó su falda y le quitó la blusa con sumo cuidado, pero los aguijones del dolor la hicieron quejarse.

- ¿Te duele mucho?

- Un poco.

- Voy a llamar al doctor Green.

- No baby, ya los médicos me dieron medicamentos contra el dolor…yo sólo quiero que tú estés aquí conmigo ¿me ayudas a ponerme mi camiseta? Por favor.

Con sumo cuidado se la colocó y termino de quitarle la falda. Cuando ella ya estaba lista se acostó sobre su almohada.

- Mi pobre gatito...no le he dado de comer ¡Darcy! bebé - lo llamó.

- No te preocupes yo le doy de comer.

Ella le sonrió como una niña.

- Vaya señor Cullen…que amable es usted.

- Soy el señor amabilidad Swan.

- Lo eres…sólo para mí- y cayó en un sueño profundo.

Cuando se percató que estaba dormida, el rostro del demonio se presentó en su cara…quería matar a alguien…explotar el mundo.

La oyó quejarse en sueños, oyó como llamaba a su papá y oyó como lo llamaba a él, escuchó el _no por favor…no por favor _y era como si le enterraran mil cuchillos. En algún momento puso su cabeza sobre el pecho de ella y escuchó su corazón latir.

En ese sonido estaba todo:

Su vida.

Su cordura.

Su paz.

Su momento de tranquilidad.

En ese corazón se resumía todo lo que él era, ese corazón lo ataba al mundo…lo reconciliaba con Dios. Aún así la rabia crecía en olas ardientes, tenía rabia contra todos y contra todo, pero sobre todo tenia rabia contra él mismo.

Él no era nada…todo su ego, su prepotencia, su arrogancia, su mundo de hielo, su castillo ubicado en lo alto de la montaña, su poder…no era nada…allí estaba ella, con su carita hinchada, su brazo punzando y el maldito mundo hiriéndola y él no la podía proteger. Todo se resumía en la sangre que manchaba su blusa.

Un día se paró frente a todos y se juro que nadie lo podía tocar, un día se juro que en su vida no existiría el azar…él controlaría a todos y a todo…él era el dueño del universo, pero nada de eso era verdad…el quejido de dolor de Isabella Swan derrumbaba su imperio de naipes, y allí estaba él dependiendo como un titán abrazando un lirio.

A las dos de la mañana, cuando estaba seguro de que ella no lo escuchaba, tomó su celular y llamó a quien debía llamar.

- Seth - su voz era dura como la roca.

El hombre contestó con voz de dormir; sabía muy bien que no podía dejar por alto la llamada de aquel hombre.

- Señor Cullen.

- Levántese…quiero que ponga a todos sus hombres en marcha.

- ¿Señor? Son las dos de la mañana.

- Me importa un carajo, le pagó el doble si es preciso.

- Si señor.

- Quiero que filtre una información de la policía, hoy le robaron a mi secretaria y quiero saber quien fue.

- Eso es ilegal, no puedo entrar a los registros de la policía.

- Si, si puede, no sea escrupuloso conmigo Seth, hemos hecho cosas peores…usted tiene contactos con todo…le daré los registros del auto, éste tiene un chip de seguridad, el celular puede ser rastreado, quiero que se ponga en contacto con los que desmantelan autos y le digan quienes lo robaron, quiero que los busque…son tres malditos ladrones, quiero sus nombres, quiero saber donde viven, quiero saber que hacen, que comen, donde duermen, quiero saber el nombre de sus familias, quiero saberlo todo ¡ahora!.

- Como usted diga señor, pero debo decirle que esto no será de un día para otro, me tardaré por lo menos una semana, la red de ladrones de autos no es algo que se pueda subestimar ellos responde a otro tipo de gente, mafia, vendedores de drogas…asesinos.

- No me importa.

- ¿Puedo preguntar que hará señor?

- No, no puede- y colgó.

Bella despertó a las seis de la mañana, su cuerpo parecía haber mantenido una lucha toda la noche con un monstruo fantasma, estaba cansada y el rostro le dolía más de lo usual. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Edward mirándola de manera oscura y triste. Estaba sentado en la pequeña silla del tocador, su rostro anguloso y perfecto parecía cincelado en piedra, era como presenciar un hombre que estaba a punto de recibir una sentencia de muerte.

- Hola.

- Hola… ¿estuviste aquí toda la noche?

- Yo soy el guardián de tus sueños Isabella.

- No era necesario Baby.

- Es.- su contestación fue seca y cortante.

Trato de levantarse, pero las punzadas del dolor llegaron a ella. Edward corrió y le beso la frente casi de manera religiosa.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

- Voy a bañarme, tengo que trabajar, tú sabes mi jefe…- Bella trató de hacer una broma, pero el no sonrió.

- No.

- Pero...

- No- la beso con rabia- No, tú te quedas aquí…contrate una enfermera, ya viene.

- ¡Edward! ¿Una enfermera? Pero si no fue nada…

- No.

- Yo no estoy tan mal, ya estoy bien, puedo ir a trabajar.

- Dije que no.

- ¿No me permites ni discutirlo?

- No.

- ¿El no es tú palabra favorita hoy?

- Exacto.

A pesar del dolor y de la incomodidad, Bella puso ojitos de corderito triste e hizo un mohín tierno. Él sabía lo que ella tramaba, pero lastimosamente la ira que se había concentrado en la noche continuaba a ráfagas de fuego.

- No, ni te atrevas, te robaron, te golpearon - lo decía lentamente, era su manera para que su furia fuera como una fogata que necesitaba alimento - te quedas aquí.

- ¿Qué pasara si no me ven llegar?

- No pasara nada, yo soy el dueño.

- Angela Y lauren.

- Me importan un carajo.

- ¡Edward! Pero a mi si, al menos Ángela es mi amiga, la llamaré y le diré que estoy enfermita.

- Esta bien…pero nada de moverte de aquí.

- Si general.

- No entiendo Isabella Swan, te golpean, te roban y haces bromas- el lo dijo de manera triste.

- Baby es lo único que puedo hacer.

_Ojala yo fuera como tú…pero no puedo…yo quiero atacar…golpear…y castigar…me duele el sólo hecho de fingir comodidad._

La enfermera llegó a las siete de la mañana, después de que Edward se fue. Su despedida fue seca y brumosa. Un simple adiós y se marchó.

Ese día parecía que la compañía Cullen C.O. iba a estallar.

Había llegado a su apartamento y por poco patea a su perro.

No recibió el desayuno que Carmen le sirvió.

Amenazó con despedir a hombre de los estacionamientos sólo porque no fue lo suficientemente rápido para agarrar las llaves.

Le gritó a Lauren por unos papeles.

Regaño a Angela por no comunicarlo con un socio que no estaba en la ciudad.

Bajo a nómina, cosa que casi mata de susto a todos los de esa división y mandó de nuevo hacer las revisiones fiscales.

Fue a publicidad y le dijo a Cooper que la nueva campaña era una porquería.

Todos en el reino huían, el rey estaba a punto de estallar la tercera guerra mundial y no dejar sobrevivientes.

A las tres de la tarde llegó su padre, que al verlo casi grita. Su hijo estaba sentado en la oficina con las manos en su cabello y con la mirada de animal enjaulado.

- ¿Qué pasa? Emmet me llamó y me dijo que estabas con un humor de los mil demonios, ayer no estabas así.

Levanto sus ojos y lo miró de manera déspota.

- Ayer fue ayer.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- No te importa.

Carlisle lo intuía, sabía que últimamente los cambios de humor de su hijo se debían a Isabella Swan, ella era el sol y él giraba como si fuera un planeta mediocre que dependía de su luz.

- ¿Dónde está tú secretaria? Necesito un favor sobre los jubilados, se va a hacer una reunión y necesito contactarme con ellos.

- Dile a la señorita Weber, Swan no puede.

- Edward...

- No puede - La vena de su cuello sobresalía y las venas de sus manos parecían como si estuvieran esculpidas a piedra.

- Le preguntaré a Angela.

A los pocos minutos entró, la chica estaba enferma _eso es… ¿será grave?_

Vio a su padre con su gesto de condescendencia y lo odio por eso.

- No te atrevas…

- ¿Qué paso?

- No.

Se acercó a su hijo y trató de ponerle la mano en su hombro como signo de ternura, pero él se apartó de manera brusca.

- Si no te importa quiero que te largues.

- Puedes hablar conmigo.

- No, no quiero… ¡vete!

- Edward hijo por favor.

- ¡Lárgate!

- Voy a llamar a tú madre.

-¡No!

- No quiero que sufras Edward, ya no más, ella debe saberlo.

- No, no, no, no, no…he estado durante 14 años de mi vida consumiéndome solo, no quiero a nadie cerca, no quiero a nadie…a nadie…sólo quiero a Isabella Swan aquí, el resto me importa un maldito rábano.

- Esa obsesión por esa chica te va a matar.

Se acercó a su padre con furia.

- Eso es lo que quiero ¡Estoy demente! ¡Fuera!

Carlisle respiró profundo.

- Yo quiero estar en tú vida Edward, eres mi hijo y te amo…yo quiero que sepas eso - su voz se quebró, pero Edward miraba hacia la ciudad, miraba hacia las calles, miraba hacia el horizonte…el mundo conspiraba contra él para quitarle lo único que lo hacía sentir vivo… en ese momento era un león y quería cazar.

Xxx

No le dijo a su papá lo que pasó, sabía que su viejo viajaría desde el otro lado del país sólo para verla, no quería ver la cara de culpa de Charlie Swan, quien siempre creyó que su hija era un ser frágil a la que siempre había que proteger. Ángela la llamó y le preguntó si podía ir a verla y le mintió, le dijo que iba a visitar a alguien a New Jersey, Stella también la llamó con su muy acostumbrado melodrama y le dijo lo mismo, cosa que a Stella le pareció extraño, nunca Bella había mencionado que tenía un amigo en esa ciudad. El que si se presentó en su casa al medio día fue Peter, quien se sintió incomodo con la enfermera que lo miraba de arriba abajo.

Le juró a Carlo que no iba a preguntar nada… ¡diablos! Pero le dolía la lengua y no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche, no sólo por la preocupación por Bella, sino porque se moría, agonizaba literalmente por preguntar que hacía Edward Cullen en su apartamento besándola como un reo a punto de ir a la horca y que veía por última vez el amor de su vida ¡el amor de su vida! Eso era la traducción exacta de aquello ojos verdes.

- ¿Cómo estas cariño?

Bella contestó con timidez, sabía la agonía curiosa que debía consumir a su amigo.

- Bien, ya casi no me duele.

- Carlo viene más tarde, te mando lasaña, te va a fascinar… ¿Quién es la tronchatoro? – preguntó sobre la enfermera.

- Es una enfermera…él la mando a traer.

Peter trató de parecer inocente, pero tenía un gesto de abogado de la parte acusatoria.

- ¿Él?

Bella sonrió con dulzura, Peter era un loquito maravilloso, su pequeño peluche tierno, su mejor amigo en el mundo.

- Vamos Peter, te mueres por preguntar - se acercó a su oído - Edward cosa rica Cullen.

Peter respiró profundamente como si al fin viniera a él el oxigeno, gritó para taparse después la boca, corrió a la puerta de la habitación de la chica y la cerró.

- Oh por Dios ¡Por Dios! ¡Por Dios! Bella, casi me da un infarto… ¿Cómo te atreves a no decirme nada Isabella Swan?...yo soy tu amiga, al menos debiste prepararme para ese impacto visual, Wow…en serio Isa - ahora estaba serio y realmente preocupado- ¿Edward Cullen? ¿Desde cuando?...yo se que tú estabas enamorada de él, pero y ¿él?

Bella no sabía que contestar _¿Esta Edward enamorado de mi? O ¿Sólo represento algo exótico en su vida?_

- Es algo complicado Peter.

- Me gusta lo complicado…Bella…no omitas nada, nada.

- Peter mi amor…sólo pasó…es...

El muchacho se paró ofendido, hizo su muy particular gesto de primadota.

- ¿No confías en mi Isabella Swan? Me ofendes…no diré nada, soy una tumba - se llevó su mano a la boca e hizo un gesto gracioso imitando cerrar su boca con una llave.

La chica lo miró con resignación y por primera vez se atrevió a contarle a alguien ese dulce, aterrador y misterioso secreto llamado Edward Cullen.

Habló sobre las Vegas y Brasil. Le contó sobre aquella noche en que creyéndolo muerto él llegó a su casa y ella dio gracias a todos los cielos porque él estaba parado frente a su puerta, contó como cada beso y palabra de él la llenaban de terror y excitación, le contó como era estar enfrentada a él cada día y no pensar que en algún momento ella se iba a despertar llorando al darse cuenta que todo era un sueño. Le contó sobre la profunda conmoción que él le provocaba con su voz, con su perfume, con su aliento de fuego sobre ella, le contó de cómo su piel ardía en llamaradas con sólo intuir su presencia a varios metros de ella, habló sobre el frenesí salvaje de ver sus ojos cuando una caricia pequeña se deslizaba en algún momento y la sorprendía en sus ensoñaciones que ahora sólo él ocupaba. Le contó como ella estaba intoxicada de él, le contó como el a veces era desesperante y aterrador con su deseo de control y poder sobre ella, contó sobre el niño tierno y juguetón que la hacía reír con sus torpeza al tratar de bajar de su pedestal de hielo, como a veces lo veía en su apartamento tratando de tener una conversación con ella y él se mostraba tímido y ansioso por agradar, contó como él era magnifico lector y chico curioso sobre todo con lo que ella podía ofrecer con todo sus libros y su música.

- Oh Dios Bella…he muerto…he muerto.

Mas Bella no contó sobre la obsesión erótica que él le producía, no le habló sobre el buen maestro y señor del placer que él era. No le contó sobre los juguetes diabólicos y sobre el lenguaje perverso y profano que a veces salía por su boca….oh su boca capaz de producirle una incertidumbre y ponerla al borde del vértigo y del delirio. No le contó sobre la sensación de su boca sobre su boca, sobre su sexo, sobre su piel, no dijo como aquel día en que lo acarició de esa manera tan impúdica y divina ella no durmió casi durante dos días porque sus manos le hormigueaban, como al sentir su enorme y perfecto animal erguido ella creyó que era como un rompecabezas a la que le faltaba una pieza y no veía la hora en que él estuviera dentro de ella para sentirse completa. No dijo como su lengua dentro de su sexo era la definición precisa de paraíso, como se despertaba en las noches gritando de placer, pues su cuerpo tenía memoria de los orgasmos múltiples que él le había provocado y como horas después las replicas de estos aún continuaban estremeciéndola. No le contó como ella Isabella Swan estaba a punto de dejar salir su puta interior para devorar vivo aquel dios y monstruo perfecto que amenazaba con hacerla explotar como una súper nova. No, no lo dijo, pero los ojos sicólogos y picaros de Peter Sullivan lo adivinaban.

Xxx

Sam, el Men in Black de Edward Cullen apareció en su puerta con un paquete que contenía dos Blackberry y un portátil que parecía ser capaz de manejar el trasbordador a distancia. No se atrevió a decir nada, aunque no le gustaba para nada ese tipo de regalos.

En el paquete había un mensaje, su letra era lo más bonito que había, era como la letra de alguien criado por monjes benedictinos, pulida y elegante.

**Nena.**

**Te conozco, debes tener tú preciosa boquita fruncida diciendo **_**oh Edward no me des regalos. **_**No me importa linda...Permíteme mimarte…yo te he amenazado con eso, dame ese pequeño placer de darte lo mejor que mi estúpido dinero puede hacer: Malcriarte.**

**Quiero que con ese portátil mi chica escriba sobre todo eso que se guarda en su mente, mi nena inteligente y sagaz, yo se que esa tesis que preparas será laureada y todos dirán Mmmm…esa es Swan lo mejor que ha pasado por NYU, estas hecha para sorprender el mundo mi amor, mírame, yo el más cínico de todos estoy sorprendido. Los dos celulares son uno para tú uso personal, es decir para nosotros dos Anthony y Marie el otro será también para nosotros dos Edward Cullen y su asistente personal Isabella Swan…. ¿Quien dice que no nos podemos divertir con la tecnología? No sabes que interesantes son…sobre todo para tus lecciones Swan, vamos a darle un nuevo sentido a eso de que la tecnología "acerca" a la gente…**

_Oh Dios…es implacable…_

**No quiero que aparezcas en esta oficina al menos en una semana más…debes estar perfecta como siempre, todos están preocupados por ti, hasta Lauren te extraña, ¿ves? Eres imprescindible…no hay día en que todos pregunten por ti, hasta se han atrevido a acercársele al idiota presidente a preguntar por tú salud…mira...Todos a tus pies como debe ser.**

**El sol no sale Swan, la oficina esta tan fría y odio el silencio…vuelvo al limbo Swan.**

**Edward hablándote desde el infierno.**

_¿Cómo lo haces? Me estremeces…hablas como si estuvieras en plena sentencia…eres tan críptico, misterioso... ¿Qué hay más allá? ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Dónde esta el niño que fuiste algún día? ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que te une a mí? ¿Qué ves en mí? _Y de pronto pensó en James y le aterró la idea de que lo que hizo que su ex novio dependiera de ella fuera lo mismo que hacía que Edward Cullen veía…el ansía constante de correr y por primera vez en su vida pensó que su madre rebelde y anárquica le había dejado a ella impreso en el ADN el tremendo terror a ser amada…_Oh mamí ¿ese era tú secreto? Soy como tú…y ellos quieren atarme, soy como tú vivo en el bosque y corro desnuda… ¿Cómo quedarme? ¿Cómo?_

A pesar del regalo Edward no apareció en toda la semana, la llamaba en la noche y sus conversaciones comenzaban con el incomodo silencio de parte de él. Trataba de hablar de una manera normal pero ella presentía que eso se le hacía difícil. Con voz casi inaudible le decía:

"Perdóname por no ir" _yo no te protegí _él pensaba

"¿Estas Bien?" _No soportó verte herida_

"¿te gustaron mis regalos?" _quiero darte el mundo._

"Estoy tan ocupado" _encontrando los malditos que te hicieron eso para destrozarlos._

"Debería darte vacaciones" _quiero encerrarte en una torre de cristal._

"Estoy tranquilo" _Miento, estoy loco y enfermo._

- Edward estoy aburrida, estoy mejor, nada me duele, la cara ya se ha deshinchado y el brazo está casi curado, la enfermera es innecesaria…ella me incomoda, me hace sentir una inútil, quiero trabajar.

- Trabaja…en tú tesis, eso es mucho trabajo.

Ella quería darle una buena noticia.

- ¿Sabes? Llamé a la profesora y me acordó que tenía la copia del tercer y cuarto capítulo, con lo del robo se me había olvidado, creo que se sintió culpable, ella cree que no debí quedarme hasta esa hora en su oficina.

- Que lo haga, vieja urraca estúpida, ella debe saber que la ciudad es peligrosa.

- Edward no digas eso…es más seguro el metro baby.

- Ni se te ocurra Isabella Swan…el metro ¡jamás!

- Nnn tenía la ilusión.

- Si vas a venir llama a Sam y le dices y él te recoge y no discutas.

- Edward al menos la enfermera ángel, no la quiero en mi casa, hasta darcy está asustado.

Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea.

- Está bien.

- Ven…te extraño…ven.

- Mañana.

- Hoy.

-Mañana…mañana.

Xxx

Seth finalmente había filtrado la declaración, leyó el informe y rugió de rabia. En ella estaba todos los pormenores del robo, como la sorprendieron en la noche tres hombres, como la golpearon y como uno de los hombres la había amenazado con una pistola, mientras gritaba "¿la mato matt?" Su pecho era un caldero donde mil demonios pedían sangre.

Matt Steven, un ladronzuelo de poca monta, drogadicto y vendedor de cocaína, había pasado toda su niñez en centros de detención.

Gary expósito un exconvicto, golpeaba las mujeres y había matado a un hombre cuando sólo tenía trece años de edad.

Jason Conrad un demente, toda su vida se la había pasado en manicomios, en su expediente se decía que el hombre tenía un grave problema sexual causado por un pene del tamaño de un maní. Había matado a más de cinco mujeres en su vida, entre ella dos ancianas; le decían White porque sufría de vitíligo.

Todos ellos trabajaban en un taller que era una fachada para vender autos robados, expender droga y ser el centro de operaciones de una pequeña mafia del sur de manhattan.

Xxx

La primera vez que soñó con ella, tenía trece años, aun la locura no lo había tocado y una noche sintió un olor que le llegaba desde una parte desconocida, era un olor perfecto que le hizo recordar los pasteles que esme le preparaba. Era un niño tierno al cual toda experiencia de tipo sensual le era desconocida, se la paso toda esa semana tratando de rememorar aquel olor pero no lo reconocía, después vino una voz que lo llamaba y el sonido de cascabel de una risa infantil que le decía "¿juegas?", el tercer sueño fue una imagen de una niña entre la bruma montada en un columpio con un vestido azul y con coletas de color rosa "¡Mira! Es divertido". Giana le dijo un día en aquellos extenuantes ensayos de piano que a veces Dios hablaba de formas que los hombres no entendían _Dios traza caminos Edward, hay que ser inteligente para poder comprender que nos dice _Para él Dios le hablaba en la música y en los sueños de aquella niña que lo llamaba a jugar. Como un loquito desesperado vio a Jennifer y creyó que su cabello castaño y sus ojos color miel eran los de la chica de sus sueños, sólo tenía catorce años y era un bobito obsesionado con encontrar los caminos que ese Dios le trazaba en cada nota y en cada sueño; pero ella no era, mas las violentas sensaciones del sexo fueron embotando sus sentidos. Todo cambió cuando ese ser demente se enfrentó a él, ella… venía de una historia que él desconocía, que su padre le había negado y que de un momento a otro se instaló en su vida, ella con su cabello cobrizo, con los rastro de una belleza deslumbrante, con sus arranques de un amor maternal obsesivo, con su olor a vodka, con su dolor agónico, con su deseo de muerte y de destrucción, con su deseo de venganza, con su sangre derramada en cada lugar, con su llanto y con su voz llamándolo _mi bebe, mi precioso bebe, mi tesoro, mi único…él te odia…él quería que murieras…él quiso matarnos Eddi mi bebé, yo te salve…yo..yo...soy tú mamí…él te odia…no quería que nacieras…no quería…mamí te salvo. _Poco a poco el mundo de pasteles, de música, de calor se esfumaba, ella le fue abriendo las oscuras verdades que se escondían detrás del imperio Cullen, su familia, su abuelo, su padre…todos le mentían, pero aún así el sueño de las niñas de coleta rosa seguían apareciendo; ni siquiera la heroína mermo los sueños y luego llegó Jessica. Cuando la vio caminar en los pasillos de la escuela en Chicago se paralizó, tenía el cabello muy rubio y el pelo recogido en dos coletas rosas, una falda azul y unos zapatos ridículos y viejos que le quedaban grandes. Cuando se hizo detrás de ella en la clase de algebra, percibió su olor a mandarina y a flores del campo, entonces fue cuando él creyó que ella era la chica de sus sueños y como un loco la beso en pleno pasillo. Le ayudo su fama de niño malo de la escuela, su chaqueta negra y su imposible belleza adolescente, después de eso los sueños se fueron aunque Jessica siempre lo dejaba insatisfecho y con una sensación de ausencia que él no comprendía…ahora catorce años después sabía que se había equivocado, que había traicionado el sueño por estar desesperado por consuelo, que soñaba con una niña que quizás en esa época tan sólo tenía ocho años pero que aún así vivía en alguna parte sólo para él.

Con Mía en el hospital se atrevió a rezar, se atrevió a hacerlo, Dios debía escucharlo, tenía que hacerlo, pero no lo hizo, tan sólo el demonio se presentó y se llevó todo y lo dejó más furioso y desolado que nunca.

Dios el de la música, Dios el de los sueños lo odiaba y él lo odiaba a él y de pronto un día bendita crueldad Él apareció de nuevo y el sueño volvió, el olor indescifrable inundó de nuevo su vida, la voz de _mi amor…tócame, siénteme…soy tuya…yo.. Soy yo…_estaba allí de nuevo y quería gritar ¿con que derecho volvía a atormentarlo? _Los caminos de Dios, él habla para cada uno _¡Dios! _Que se pudra _ Pensó y entonces ella apareció y era real y olía a pastel de fresas y se recogía el cabello, y sonaba como sus sueños…oh si…ella…y Dios le permitió besarla, y Dios le permitió tocarla y Dios le permitió conocerla, Si, Giana, Dios había hablado sólo para él. Pero él era cruel con Edward Cullen, no había algo más horrible que la piedad de Dios sobre un hombre condenado, mostrarle el paraíso y decirle que en algún momento el mundo, el azar y Gary, Matt y Jason se la podían quitar y él sólo ser un maldito testigo impotente; ¡Dios habla! ¡Cállate! Se sentía blasfemo.

Seth tenía contactos, gente peligrosa y sin escrúpulos, todo era tan fácil que fue como ponerles queso a tres idiotas ratones.

Ese día Edward se levantó, su baño duro casi una hora, se rasuró metódicamente, comió todo lo que Carmen le preparó, fue a trabajar en silencio, habló con su hermana alice, no contestó la llamada de su padre, arruinó el negocio de un tipo que detestaba, caminó como un animal enjaulado en su oficina, miró con asco a todos los que le rodeaban, condujo como un loco por toda la ciudad, escucho heavy metal a todo volumen, llegó a su apartamento, no miró a su perro, se tomó tres tragos de Vodka, se quitó su ropa, se puso sus, vaqueros negros, su camiseta y su chaqueta de cuero del mismo color, una botas que guardaba de su época de pandillero. Se miró al espejo y vio a un demonio furioso, sus ojos eran del color de la cólera. Sus puños estaban desesperados por golpear, podía saborear el sabor de la sangre en su boca y disfrutar de la sensación del dolor inflingido. Tenía diecinueve años y buscaba peleas en los callejones de Londres o en el barrio rojo de Ámsterdam, disfrutaba, eso era él amador de la violencia. No era el presidente de nada, no era dueño de nada, sólo era él, el real…él que se escondía tras sus trajes costosos, sus autos, su dinero, pero el que ahora se miraba al espejo…ese era Edward Anthony Cullen, aquel que pedía a gritos salir…él…salvaje.

Sam, Paul, Joseph, Embry y Harry eran parte de sus guardaespaldas, todos ellos eran excombatientes, habían sido contratados por Seth, muchos de ellos habían sido expulsados del ejército por sus métodos de combate. Edward nunca preguntó, no le importaba sólo quería gente fiel a él y a su familia, además hombres que él pudiera controlar por sus secretos, para que así ellos escondieran los de él.

Al salir del edificio, todos lo esperaban, tomaron sus autos y emprendieron el camino.

Paul y los demás salieron de sus autos…los tres hombres los esperaban en un callejón oscuro.

- ¿La trajeron?- pregunto paul a Matt.

- Tal como nos dijeron la mejor- el hombre miró hacia el auto negro- ¿ese es su jefe?

Paul sonrió

- No importa, quiero probar la mercancía.

Gary saco una bolsa con la mejor droga de la ciudad.

- Le aseguro que es de la mejor.

- No lo sabemos hasta probar ¿no es así?- Embry un chico de unos veintidós años, se acercó a una pequeña línea de coca y probó- ¿sus jefes saben que ustedes están haciendo esto a sus espaldas?

- No…ellos no le gusta que seamos independientes - White estaba impaciente, miraba el auto negro y algo no le gustaba.

Embry probó, saboreó la mercancía como buen experto (razón por lo que lo echaron del ejercito) hizo un gesto a Paul, en medio segundo los cuatro hombres saltaron sobre los ladrones y los desarmaron.

- Hijo de puta…ladrón ¿creen que somos idiotas? Eso es basura.

El sonido de una puerta de un auto estalló y Edward Cullen salió de la oscuridad, la imagen era temible, los hombres lucharon por deshacer los brazos que los aprisionaba.

- No…es la mejor…la mejor, nosotros somos legales - Gary miraba los ojos del hombre que vestía de negro, lo que veía no le gustaba…para nada _¿Cuánto mide ese hombre?_

Edward se acercó y su mueca diabólica se dibujó en su rostro, se acercó y probó la mercancía.

- Es basura ¿creen que me pueden estafar?

- No jefe…no…es la mejor…se lo aseguro.

- ¡No asegure nada!...debería matarlos a todos- miró a sus hombres- ¿Los matamos muchachos? Tres ratas menos en nueva york ¡Vamos sam!

Sam les apuntó en la cabeza con una pistola, Gary se orinó en los pantalones, mientras que White y matt suplicaban

- Trío de maricas… ¿es divertido que te apunten en la cabeza? ¿No es así White? ¡Suéltenlos! Yo peleó limpió- los hombres de Edward soltaron a los tres ladrones, que intentaron correr, pero los cinco hombres los rodearon.

Edward los observaba como se observa tres animales acorralados, estaba disfrutando eso. Gary, Matt y white supieron que no había escapatoria, tendrían que pelear.

Se lanzaron hacia los hombres gigantescos que los rodeaban. Edward se lanzó hacía el que quería destrozar Jason Conrad alias White quien se atrevió a apuntarle a su mujer con una pistola, se fue hacía el hombre que casi le igualaba en estatura y lo golpeó con toda la fuerza de su furia, si sus manos de pianista, eran puños de hierro. El golpe fue seco como si golpeara una pera enorme de boxeo, la sangre del maldito inundó su cara y Edward grito.

- ¡Vamos! ¿O es que acaso sólo golpeas a mujeres? Eres un marica, apuesto que no tienes nada entre las piernas White, Eres un impotente hijo de puta ¿no es así white?

El hombre odiaba, odiaba que alguien se diera cuenta que cada vez que se acostaba con una mujer era el objeto de burla de todas. Enfurecido, se lanzó hacia aquel maldito, seguramente, ese hombre tenía la verga del tamaño de un mástil y venía y le alardeaba de su poder enfrente…lo iba a matar. Edward recibió el golpe en toda su cara, adoró el dolor, era la carta blanca para dejar salir el diablo y así fue golpeó y golpeó al hombre y le fascinó sentir que ese algo demoníaco que ni la muerte de su madre, ni la de Jessica, ni la de Mía había podido demoler…su apetito por la destrucción.

A la media hora, sangraba y estaba eufórico y tres hombres estaban tendidos en el suelo.

Resoplaba como un guerrero tras la maldita batalla. Sam y los demás estaban aterrados, el niño rico que ellos cuidaban era peor que todos ellos juntos…él era respetado en ese momento.

- ¿Qué hacemos con ellos señor?- pregunto Sam.

El dragón no razonaba, sólo recordaba la cara de su niña asustada y vulnerable. Respiró profundo. Se acercó a los tipos que yacían en el suelo.

- Si alguno de ustedes abre la boca, lo que le haré no será nada…su jefe sabrá lo de vender a sus espaldas y en menos de dos horas estarán muertos en el río hudson- les dio la espalda, no sentía dolor- ¡Sam! ¡Paul! Fractúrales las piernas.

- ¿Señor?

- Fractúrales al menos una de sus malditas piernas, no quiero que se olviden de mí.

Se fue hacia su auto mientras escuchó a los hombres gritar…si…el infierno se abría ante él.

Xxx

Al día siguiente Carlisle, Emmet, Jasper y todos en la oficina vieron el rostro de Edward Cullen, era aterrador.

- ¡Dios Edward! ¿Con quien te peleaste?- Emmet estaba asustado, había visto varias veces a su hermano así…ese era el signo de la oscuridad que siempre vislumbro en su hermano.

- Con el mundo Emmet, con el mundo.

Había pasado más de una semana y Bella estaba asfixiada en su apartamento, Carlo y Peter la mimaban demasiado y a decir verdad estaba agotada de la mirada de esos dos expectantes por ver aparecer al flamante hombre de hielo, pero él nunca apareció. Bella se moría por verlo, fue así que tomó la decisión de ir a la oficina. Cuando llegó Angela feliz le preguntó como estaba.

- Fue una tontería Angela, me caí en el baño y me golpee- tuvo que decirlo porque aún el ojo estaba todo morado, quería preguntar por su niño, quería verlo, miraba el ascensor casi de manera patológica- ¿El señor Cullen?

- No está, se fue para México ayer.

_No me lo dijo, ayer me llamó y parecía feliz…no me lo dijo._

- ¿Cuándo vuelve?

- No sabemos, tú sabes como es él…oh Bella hace como dos días, apareció aquí todo golpeado, era aterrador.

La chica tuvo que sostenerse _¿De nuevo? ¿Está bien? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¡Con quien te peleaste ahora? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido? Tú y tú pelea con todos._

Él no contestó al teléfono, durante tres días ella le puso mensajes, lo llamó compulsivamente pero nada. Al tercer día en su correo apareció un mensaje de él.

**Te extraño, te extraño, te extraño…tengo nostalgia de ti…te extraño….estoy loco y te extraño.**

**Edward.**

Ella contestó

**Mi ángel ¿Dónde estas? ¿Estás bien? ¿Con quien peleaste? ¿Estas herido?...vuelve…yo curaré tus heridas…10 días sin verte es mucho tiempo…. ¿Hice algo malo?, fui obediente baby…no viaje en el metro…fui obediente…hice todo lo que me dijiste Edward, estoy preocupada ¿Hice algo malo?..¡Dios! tú rostro golpeado…ven, yo te curo…ven…te necesito…hace frío sin ti.**

**Bella.**

Pero no…no apareció en días y ella estaba desolada.

Un policía apareció en su puerta.

- ¿Señorita Swan?

- Si, soy yo.

- Necesitamos que identifique los tres sospechosos por el robo del que usted fue objeto.

- ¿Los atraparon?

- Hace dos días hubo una redada en un taller, alguien informó que allí vendían droga y que desmantelaban autos, la policía encontró su carro, sus objetos personales, identificación, seguro medico ¿podría acompañarme?

- ¿Ahora?

- Si.

- ¿Me podría esperar una hora? Yo llamó a alguien para que me acompañe.

- Como quiera.

Como un rayo veloz Peter apareció, listo y presto, no era un superhéroe pero podía intentarlo.

- Mira Bella, el poli cree que somos novios.

- Lo somos Peter…tú eres mi amor.

- No, no lo soy…no puedo competir ¿Dónde está tu adonis?

Bella bajo la cabeza y sus ojitos chocolates se aguaron.

- La última vez que lo vi fue el día que me asaltaron Peter, esta enojado conmigo.

- ¿Porqué? Isa cariño…lo siento.

- Peter, lo extraño…nada es igual sin él, quiero verlo y huye de mi.

Frente al vidrio Bella vio a los tres hombres, todos estaba con muletas y brutalmente golpeados…allí estaban, Gary, Matt y White.

- Alguien los golpeó hace como una semana no han abierto la boca, seguramente peleas entre mafias y vendedores de drogas.

Su interior grito _Edward ¡Por amor de Dios! Él los golpeó…él…él…_

**Abril 2010**

**Edward…vuelve, necesito de ti. Hoy fue a la policía a identificar a esos hombres y los vi, los vi ángel ¿Tú los golpeaste? Mi terrible hombre de las nieves, no arriesgues tú vida por mí. ¿Fue por eso que no te dejas ver? No me importa…no me importa…tú y tú deseo de controlarlo todo, no fue tú culpa, no lo no fue. No fuiste tú el que apunto el arma, no fuiste tú el que me golpeó, cosas malas pasan a la gente Edward, cosas terribles, no puedes protegerme todo el tiempo, no puedes encerrarme en una urna de cristal, no te culpes de que el azar llegué a mi vida. Una parte de mi, adora que quieras protegerme, eres mi sueño de caballero andante baby, mi salvaje niño valiente, pero no te quiero herido, no quiero tú sangre derramada por mi, es demasiado. Estos días sin ti han sido terribles, nada me hiere más que tú ausencia, eso me lastima más que los golpes de unos idiotas. No te culpes…quiero ser fuerte…soy fuerte, pero si tú no me hablas es como si diez mil golpes cayeran sobre mi…vuelve…vuelve…acepto tus regalos, acepto tu rabia infantil, acepto tus secretos, acepto tus mundos oscuros, Vuelve, vuelve…no diré nada, no juzgaré nada, somos sólo tu y yo.**

**Bella.**

Viernes Cuatro de la tarde.

Hacía dos días le había escrito y él no contestaba, para Bella era como si estuviera sumergida en la oscuridad, fue a trabajar y se portaba como un Zombi, la gente le hablaba y no escuchaba, cada ves que el ascensor se abría ella saltaba esperando ver su presencia, se iba hacia la oficina y trataba de capturar su olor en cada cosa, pero el espacio era un enorme vacío, a veces se encontraba con el hecho de que le era hasta difícil respirar, en las noches se despertaba gritando su nombre, pero él no escuchaba; hasta su familia estaba preocupada, Carlisle se paraba en frente de ella y con una cara indescifrable preguntaba por él y ella no sabía que decirle.

Se fue hacia su casa, se miró al espejo, había perdido unas cuantas libras, cepilló su cabello, lo limpió todo, alimento a su gato, sacó todos sus libros e intentó trabajar en su tesis. A las cinco de la tarde escucho desde el sopor como alguien tocaba la puerta, en esos días Peter se presentaba y hablaba y hablaba pero ella no le escuchaba. Fue hacia la puerta, caminaba como si cada uno de sus pies pesaran toneladas, abrió la puerta y allí estaba él con su presencia intoxicante y de nuevo volvió el oxigeno a sus pulmones. Tenía el pelo revuelto, una pequeña barba prolija, los rezagos de la golpiza, sus ojos verdes que la miraban violento y con hambre y su rostro de piedra con un gesto indescifrable.

- Swan.

Ella se lanzó hacía él para abrazarlo pero el rehusó el abrazo, entró como un rayo al apartamento y empezó a caminar como un tigre enjaulado.

- ¿Dónde estabas ángel?

- Shiii Swa n-su quijada temblaba, se puso las manos sobre la cabeza - estoy en guerra aquí… -tocó su corazón - en estos día he estado en el infierno ¡no! Hace catorce años estoy en el infierno, yo, yo - la miró y dos lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas - te soñé cuando era un niño, puedes llamarme loco, pero fue así, soñaba contigo, con tú perfume, con tú piel, pero no estabas y mi vida se convirtió en una miseria, después vinieron otras y te fuiste de mi…durante años todo fue oscuridad Swan, rabia, violencia, traté de buscarte en muchas mujeres, pero ninguna, ninguna tenía tú olor y odie el mundo por eso ¿cómo se atrevía a mostrarme el cielo para después quitármelo? ¿Cómo se atrevían todas esas mujeres ha querer reemplazarte a ti? La única vez en que Dios me habló a mi fue cuando soñaba contigo…años y años te perdiste en mi memoria, pero algo en mí sentía nostalgia de aquella niña que me hablaba como si quisiera salvarme, pero no estabas, no estabas Isabella y yo odie a todos y destruí a todos sólo porque tú no estabas y un día volviste a aparecer en mis sueños…y eran hermosos y yo era feliz, me invitabas a que te tocara, me decías que estabas cerca pero yo había pasado por tanto, que sólo creí que ellos eran una burla, que no eras real y odié soñarte Swan.

- ¡Oh Dios!- ella lo escuchaba y era como la confesión de alguien venido desde las tinieblas, todo en él era asustador y tenebroso.

- ¡No huyas de mi! - le rugió desde una esquina- es tarde…tarde…- de nuevo empezó a hablar, era como ver un soliloquió de un actor en pleno escenario - yo, yo había perdido toda esperanza…toda y de pronto un día en las Vegas, ese día precisamente apareciste tú y mi mundo enloqueció Swan, te busque por todas partes y estabas tan cerca y yo no te reconocí, porque una parte de mi aún creía que eras un delirio, tres años a mi lado y no te reconocí…él día en que supe que eras tú...tú Swan casi beso el suelo que pisabas-Bella empezó a llorar - quería devolver el tiempo para que esos tres años sin ti fueran tiempo de los dos, yo estaba desesperado por tocarte y te negabas y sentía celos de todo lo que te tocaba por que no era yo sin embargo cada paso que daba hacía ti era como caminar en la nada, el día que bailé contigo fue lo más cerca que estuve de la felicidad prometida, los días en que te fuiste con tú padre fueron un suplicio, Brasil, odié Brasil, la maldita moto, tú en la playa, tú rebeldía, tu anarquismo era como si ese Dios se burlara de mi y me besaste Swan y después…nada.

- Perdóname.

- ¡Debería haberte castigado! Arranque mi corazón y estaba decidido a dejarte ir, pero después paso lo del avión, tres días pensando en ti ¿sabes que pensaba? Yo, yo iba a intentar ser tú amigo…un poco de ti para mi, no me importaba, algo de ti para mi, pero me llamaste Bella…y abriste tú puerta y tú boca y dejaste que te tocara, me permitiste eso…y yo, yo soy tan impuro y eres virgen…y yo te amo Isabella Swan.

Y el mundo vibró, se caía a pedazos frente a ella…todos los malditos libros no fueron nada, y todo lo que ella había pensado no importó, nada…nada. Su cuerpo no se movió, estaba paralizado frente aquel hombre que le ofrecía poesía…oh Darcy, Heatcliff, Romeo…para el carajo, allí en su casa, allí en su vida, allí todo él en su existencia…ella el sueño de Edward Cullen, una premonición, un delirio…ella Isabella Swan quien creía que el amor era para otras, no para ella, quien creía que tan sólo podría conocer algo así en las páginas de un libro…ella era amada por él, su hermanastra estaba en coma y la ninfa interior repasaba cada maldito poema para encontrar algo que se igualará a la confesión de amor más poderosa de la historia.

Trató de acercarse y él se alejó.

- Yo te amo Isabella Swan, Yo te amo Isabella Swan, yo te amo Isabella Swan y eso es lo único que me importa…hace tres semanas - y rugió- me hicieron recordar que estoy maldito, y que todo, todo lucha contra mi, que cualquiera puede arrancarte de mi vida y que yo me puedo quedar solo de nuevo y eso no lo voy a permitir, faltó nada, nada para que yo matara a esos desgraciados…debes saber que yo voy a retenerte, no luches, puedes rebelarte y decirme que eres libre y yo no lo voy a permitir, dependo de ti Swan…tú tienes el poder de destruirme.

Todo fue silencio, nada se movía en aquel lugar, él bajó su cabeza hermosa y respiró profundamente _habla ¡di algo! Me muero aquí._

El rostro de Bella ardía, su pecho iba a reventar en mil pedazos y lo veía a él, a él dueño de todo, dueño del mundo él...él…él un pequeño niño pidiendo ayuda desde una orilla lejana _¿Tengo el poder de destruirte? No, no…_limpió sus lágrimas, levantó su cabeza y tomó una decisión.

- Hazme el amor Edward Cullen, ahora, no más juegos, no más lecciones…hazme el amor…hazme el amor hasta que el puto mundo reviente.

Sus ojos verdes oscurecieron y gimió de agonía, caminó hacía ella casi igualando la velocidad de la luz y la abrazó como si de eso dependiera su vida, la tomó del cabello y la jaló con ternura para plantar un beso violento en su boca. Era un beso desesperado, ansioso, un beso de no retorno.

- Mi preciosa ovejita delicada- el beso se tornó salvaje, exigió que ella abriera su boca y metió su lengua de manera demandante, ambos respiraban en la boca del otro - yo quiero todo bella, todo…tu cuerpo, tu sexo, tú sangre…todo…

- Todo es tuyo Edward - ahora era ella la que exigía, llevó sus manos hacía sus nalgas y las apretó fuertemente - llévame a la cama baby…estoy desesperada…ahora…ya…ya…por favor…por favor.

Edward la levantó con fuerza, mientras que no se desprendía de su boca, dio una patada a la puerta, y delicadamente la puso sobre la cama, las manos de ambos no tenían rumbo fijo, la boca de ella lo mordía y él gemía con pasión.

- Bella mi amor podemos hacer esto…tu y yo…no quiero lastimarte.

Bella tapó su boca con su boca, acarició su cabello con pasión.

- No pienses Edward no pienses…mi sangre es sangre de batalla niño…tócame, bésame, penétrame…mátame si quieres…pero no pienses Edward Cullen.

Edward enterró su cabeza en el cuello de ella y la chupo haciendo que ella gimiera de deseo.

- Desnúdame…desnúdame…me quema la ropa…yo nací para estar desnuda contigo baby.

- Vas a matarme Swan - su voz era de hambre de primaria y bestial, la levanto de las caderas y la arrodilló en la cama, se quedó mirándola y su mueca traviesa surgió- estoy tan duro Swan que me duele niña, ella traviesamente alargó su mano hacia su erección y la acarició por la superficie de su pantalón.

- Te sientes tan hermoso aquí- se mordió la boca- todo esto dentro de mí…no puedo esperar.

Edward suspiro de placer.

- No tan pronto perversa….

-Mmm, mi placer - volvió a besarlo, acarició con su lengua los contornos de su boca.

Los besos eran interminables, lentamente Edward acarició sus muslos y apretó sus nalgas para acercarla a la tremenda dureza de su erección.

- Siénteme Bella, no habrá parte de mi que no te toque -volvió a presionar- voy a estar dentro de ti que hasta podré tocar tú corazón, siénteme…nena, llegará un momento en que no sabrás donde empiezas tu o yo mi polla en tu conchita húmeda nena.

- Ohhh…yo lo quiero…lo quiero.

Él se arrodilló, tomó sus piernas e hizo que se sentará, le quitó sus zapatos y le miró sus pequeños pies, tomó uno de ellos y besó el empeine y lo lambió con dulzura.

- ¿Te gusta?

-Si.

El besaba cada uno de sus deditos, para después besarlos.

- Hasta tus dedos son follables Swan, uno por uno, los lindos y pequeños deditos de mi Swan

_Caspita…sigue hablando así y me vendré aún con mi ropa puesta._

Un beso que comenzó en sus tobillos se alargó a través de su pierna y llegó a su sexo y allí volvió a morder.

- Te huelo nena - y de un tirón le quitó el pantalón, se fijó en sus bragas pequeñas que tenían un pequeño lazo rosa anudado en un moño pequeño - mira que lindos, como esconden el tesoro de mi chica - juguetonamente hizo la labor de jalarlos con los dientes. Mientras que con sus manos se alargaban para tocar sus pechos y amasarlos con ternura, bella sintió su lengua penetrar su ombligo, sintió su tensión y soltó una pequeña risa, para después pararse, poco a poco bella iba entrando en un lugar embriagador, lo miraba con ojos de ebriedad sensual- Levanta los brazos - ella lo hizo y la camisa voló por los aires, Bella cerró los ojos- no cierres los ojos quiero que veas como disfruto desnudándote - un dedo acarició su cuello hasta llegar al pequeño broche de su sostén, de manera perversa estiró el elástico de encaje y lo soltó golpeando su piel.

- Ahhh.

Le quitó el sostén y atacó sus pechos dejando en sus pezones rastros húmedos de su lengua.

- Tú piel es perfecta…adoro tú piel niña.

Ella se arqueaba y dejó que lamiera sus senos con abandono.

- Tú lengua es tan hermosa…baby.

- Y aún no han hecho su mejor trabajo Swan.

Sintió sus manos que se metían entre sus bragas y buscaban abrir su sexo, abrió sus labios con delicadeza.

- Siempre tan mojada para mí.

- Si…mmmm

Cuando menos pensó, sintió el jalón y sus pantys destrozados en las manos de él. Los llevó a su nariz.

- Huelen a tú coño dulce Swan.

_Santa boca _Bella vio como Edward se quedaba estático frente a ella _Estoy desnuda…completamente _su pecho subía y bajaba frente al hecho de querer saber si a él le gustaba su cuerpo.

- Eres tan putamente hermosa y yo estoy tan putamente duro y te amo.

- ¡Dios!

- Viéndote se que existe,

Bella se paró con rapidez y con furia desabrochó la camisa de él.

- Con delicadeza Swan, es la primera vez que hago el amor niña.

Ella soltó la carcajada, con hambre fue a las tetillas de él y las mordió e hizo círculos con su lengua, él aulló, a ella le gustó ese sonido y con su lengua trazó un camino hacía su ombligo mientras que sus manos se mantenían sobre su pecho, que él emitió un quejido suave; bella se arrodillo, Edward la veía desde su altura, ella era como una diosa desnuda pagana en estado de adoración, Bella levantó su cabeza, su sonrojo era brutal, se mordió la boca.

- Fuera zapatos cullen.

Él no se hizo esperar, ella desabrochó su cinturón, su sexo palpitaba, su boca se le hacía agua, bajó la cremallera y jaló hacía abajo, le ayudó a quitar el pantalón _quiero ver, quiero ver…_sin delicadeza sólo con el apetito y la curiosidad bajó sus bóxer…oh ella no estaba preparada para ver eso, gimió…gimió llena de un placer oscuro, no tenía miedo, no lo tenía, se mordió los labios hasta que le dolieron _es tan grande…todo eso va a estar dentro de mi…oh señor ayúdame…es…es_

- Eres hermoso y me dueles por todas partes Edward - sin pensarlo dos veces sacó su lengua y lambió toda la inmensa longitud. Edward gritó, y ella sin hacerse esperar lo tomó con sus manitos y empezó a acariciarlo.

_He muerto…he muerto…ohggg…es lo más divino del mundo… ¿qué hace? _Miró hacia abajo y vio como su boquita rosada besaba la punta de su glande...y de pronto lo engulló succionando con fuerza

_Oh no, no, no, no…_sin medir consecuencias Edward se apartó y se estrelló contra la pared, Bella hizo un gesto de desamparo mientras que lamía sus labios.

- No, ¿Swan quieres hacerme correr sin que yo haya estado dentro de ti?…vas a ser mi muerte - volvió hacia ella, la levantó con fuerzas la sentó sobre la cama, y rozó su mejilla contra la de ella e hizo que abriera las piernas para meter una de sus manos entre su sexo y deslizar uno de sus dedos a lo largo de toda la raja, bella se estremeció- puedo sentir tú clítoris en mi lengua Swan…duro - hacía círculos y presionaba- yo podría alimentarme de ti siempre - su voz raspaba su cordura - puedo sentir como palpitas y gozas mi amor- lentamente uno de sus dedos la fue penetrando lentamente, nudillo a nudillo- estas tan caliente que quemas- añadió otro dedo- estas tan apretada, puedo presentir como estalla tú orgasmo- ella se arqueaba, el giraba tocando cada una de las paredes de su vagina, mientras que con el pulgar torturaba su botón de nervios- hueles tan hermoso- bella se fue relajando y se dejo caer sobre la cama, él seguía, seguía.

- Ohhhh baby….eso es….- y un primer orgasmo la sacudió, pero él ni siquiera había comenzado, reemplazo su dedo con su lengua, el aire parecía temblar y el calor era insoportable, sintió como el lambía su excitación.

_Diosito…voy a estallar._

Los movimientos de su lengua era frenéticos al igual que los de sus dedos dentro de su vagina, con la punta llegó a su centro y chupó con fiereza y el segundo orgasmo explotó. Edward estaba orgulloso _su placer mi placer _Bella se movía de manera involuntaria.

- Eres hermosa y más hermosa cuando te vienes nena…mmm -aspiró con profundidad, volvió a torturar su carne, parecía que no se cansaba de lamerla.

- Edward por favor…ven…ven…quiero besarte…por favor…ven…

Como un gato se deslizo hacia su boca, no sin antes hacer un recorrido de lengua por todo su vientre, pechos y cuello.

Levantó sus piernas y las arqueó casi de manera dolorosa haciendo presión con sus brazos en las rodillas de ella, la besó con ternura.

- Abre más la boca mi amor.

Ella lo hizo y sintió su lengua casi hasta su garganta, la mano de él se fue de nuevo hacia su clítoris y comenzó la tortura de nuevo, con la otra mano llegó a su boca y metió uno de sus dedos en ella.

- Chupa.

Ella lo hizo, arremolinó su lengua e imitó los movimientos que habría hecho con él, si Edward se lo hubiese permitido.

- Nena linda esa lengua será tú perdición y la mía también.

Con lentitud Edward se instaló en el centro, quitó su dedo de la boca y apoyó su mano por encima de la cabeza de bella, empezó a moverse suavemente jugando malévolamente con su pene, arriba y abajo, ella temblaba, un dedo dentro de su vagina.

- Poco a poco mi amor- y de nuevo hacia su clítoris.

- Vas a volverme loca….ahhhhhh

- Esa es la idea- movía su dedo, el jugueteó con su miembro se paró y Bella sintió como él se instalaba en su centro, duro como el hierro y empujó un poco.

-ohhh

_Dolor_

_Placer_

- Oh Bella…-siguió con su dedo y empujó otro poco- estas tan apretada y caliente, no voy a aguantar…-empujó otro poco.

- ahhhh, ¡mírame!

- Te veo- más, más,- Yo te veo ¿me ves a mi?- otra pulgada más.

_Dolor…dolor… dolor…me voy a partir en dos_

_Placer…agonía._

- ¡Si! - Bella llevó sus manos al pecho de hierro y apretó con fuerza y el penetró con más fuerza.

_Oh Dios…Dios _ella lo aruñó y esto lo excitó más.

-¿Bella?

- Ummm

- Te amo.

- Ámame Edward, más profundo…más profundo- el dedo se movía, él iba a medio camino, el dolor era insoportable, miles de pellizcos y agujas la desgarraban, pero no importaba- te necesito…más.

Edward penetró otro poco y se topo con la barrera que la hacía aún una niña, algo brutal, animal y cavernícola grito dentro de él.

- ¡Mía!

- Tuya…siempre.

- ¿Me necesitas?

- Si, si, si- y fue entonces que Edward empujó más fuerte.

_Esta dentro de mi…y duele…duele...lo amo y duele._

- Ahhh ¡Virgen maría!

Edward no escuchaba, el placer era agobiante, sentirla a ella a su alrededor, sus músculos, su humedad, el palpitar, las contracciones era algo que turbaba sus sentidos.

_Calor._

_Apretada._

_Placer._

- ¡Nena!- empujó con más fuerza, bella sintió como él llegó a un lugar imposible.

- Ohhh Edward- ella chillaba, era el dolor y el placer al mismo tiempo.

Los brazos de él atrajeron con fuerza sus muslos haciéndola gritar, ella abrió los ojos y lo vio _hermoso _ él se apoyaba sobre sus rodillas, el disfrute de esa posición casi lo hace correr, levantó las caderas de ella _esto es insoportable, es hermosa_ Bella envolvió sus piernas en la cintura de él y apretó las sabanas y entonces empezó a empujar con fuerza, Bella gritaba de dolor, de placer, un momento todo era oscuro, él gemía y gritaba, ella le hacia eco.

- Ohh nena…tú…tú coñito es tan perfecto- se movía, se balanceaba, la golpeaba con fuerza, adentro afuera, una y otra vez.

- Siénteme Edward…sssss, muévete más fuerte dentro de mi…

_Dolor_

_Placer_

- Te siento…..oh yo…

Duro, fuerte…Adentro, afuera…la follaba con furia, con instinto, le hacía el amor con dolor, con desamparo, los minutos iban pasando, todo los sonidos eran maravillosos para ambos, cada cachetada de músculos, cada rastrillar de la cama, cada suspiro de la boca de ambos, cada palabra…el olor a sexo descarnado a sudor, cada roce era enloquecedor, piel contra piel, miembros entrelazados, unidos, perdidos uno en el otro; la visión del vello de ambos confundidos era demasiado…demasiado erótico, demasiado perverso, demasiado hermoso.

Bella empezó a gritar mezclando el dolor con el placer, estaba descubriendo que ambos van de la mano, el ritmo iba incrementando, las estocadas eran brutales, la cama hacía ruidos que golpeaban la pared, no supo como pero empezó a rogar.

- Más.

- ¿Si?

- Más...Más.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Dios si…más, más, más Edward ¡por favor!, ¡por favor!- lloriqueaba.

-Bella…eres…tan hermosa…y yo…voy a morir…te deseo como….oh joder…joder

- Dame más….mi amor…dame más…

- Vente para mi…vente para mi ahora….voy a morirme…ohhhh

El cuerpo de Bella empezó a convulsionar, a gritar el nombre de él de manera incoherente, venía, venía, se disgregaba, explotaba en millones de átomos, escuchaba sus gemidos, sus gritos…ardía, le punzaba por todas partes, se abría de par en par, lo miraba a él, él la miraba a ella…

_Señor…señor….me muero…._

- Ahhgggg- gritó tan fuerte que le dolió la garganta, el mundo de hundía…se hundía y finalmente el orgasmo más impresionante con la fuerza de mil cohetes hizo que por un segundo su corazón se parara.

- Siiii, nena-el siguió moviéndose hasta que lo sintió rígido y el clímax de él también llegó hasta derrumbarse en ella, enterrándose en su cuello- estoy tan enamorado de ti nena, no sabía…yo no sabía que esto se podía sentir así…nunca…jamás.

Bella besó su cabello con furia, Edward se retiró de ella y fue en ese momento cuando el placer desapareció y ella gimió pero del dolor de su ausencia dentro de ella y del dolor de su posesión dentro de ella. Edward se levantó asustado, ella sudaba y unas gotas de sangre corrían por sus muslos.

- Te lastime…debí ser más delicado.

Bella sabía que cualquier gesto de dolor sería para él terrible. Además adoró todo…a pesar del fuego que la quemaba entre sus piernas.

- Yo no quería que fueras delicado niño…la sangre es una tontería…sangre de batalla…te lo dije.

Volvió a ella y la beso con dulzura.

- Eres tan fuerte mi cielo…yo te voy a llevar hasta las estrellas.

- ¿Fui buena?

- Maravillosa, hermosa, sexy, caliente…una diosa.

- Si ese es mi nombre baby…diosa sexual Swan.

- Claro que si- beso sus mejillas teñidas de un rosa furioso.

Se quedaron dormidos casi al instante, él sobre ella, desnudos, a las dos horas la asfixia de su peso hizo que ella intentara que él se moviera un poco, y fue en ese momento cuando una punzada terrible entre sus piernas la hizo gemir de dolor, al instante él se despertó.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada…baby, pesas mucho.

- Lo siento-beso su cuello y se paró de la cama.

Bella se le quedó mirando, se veía mejor desnudo que vestido _Carajo es hermoso…todo desnudo…es…lo más bello que he visto _y lo deseó de nuevo, su ninfa interior se levantó de nuevo de las mullidas almohadas de algodón donde dormía agotada y se preparó para el segundo asalto. Lo vio irse al baño y aparecer con una toalla mojada, se puso entre sus piernas y la limpió de la sangre seca que aún quedaba en sus muslos, el frío y la humedad calmaron el dolor.

- Dime la verdad mi amor ¿te duele?

- Un poquito…mmm, me gusta eso, me gusta que me duela.

Una mueca malvada se dibujo en el rostro de él.

- No me hagas sentir cavernícola Swan- penetró dos dedos en su sexo, ella gimió- el dolor significa que sólo yo he estado allí.

- Sólo tú, nadie más…ven…ven…quiero más.

- No nena…es…no…es apresurado…

- No, no lo es…

- El dolor…

- Oh Edward me duele más que no estés dentro de mí ahora- se levantó y lo abrazó atrayéndolo a la cama.

Ella era tan hermosa, su piel relucía, sus pechos estaban tan llenos, su vientre acaramelado y perfecto, su cabello cayendo sensualmente sobre sus hombros, su boquita regordeta y provocadora, no podía negarse…eso iba más allá de su control.

- Quiero que estés sobre mí muñeca.

Bella se sentó a horcadas sobre él y pasó su lengua por su cuello, acarició su cabello sensualmente y lo beso, el juego de enloquecerlo era de ella ahora, empezó a balancear sus caderas sobre su pene, con su mano derecha acarició su longitud con lentitud y después apretó duro.

- Mala.

- Quiero ser mala contigo- arriba y abajo, caderas bailando.

- Bella…yo…-pero ella se movía…agarró una de las manos de él y las llevó a sus senos, puso la otra mano sobre su hombro derecho, se situó en su erección-Isabella…cuando…cuando….yo este deslizándome dentro de ti…quiero que me muerdas duro, muy fuerte.

Por un momento ella se paralizó.

- ¿Porqué?

- No sólo tú debes sangrar esta noche…ambos…muérdeme duro…lo quiero…sientes dolor, yo quiero también…sientes placer…es mío también… ¿si?

Poco a poco ella se fue rodando a lo largo de él, sintió la punzada de dolor y mordió su boca con fuerza, él gimió, ella suspiró con la sensación de él llenándola de nuevo, empezó a moverse con lentitud.

- Muérdeme…nena.

Enterró sus dientes en sus labios, era una sensación salvaje de dominio, Ella sobre él.

- Muévete más rápido por favor- Los movimientos eran algo torpes al principio, a los lados, en círculos, el metió su mano y acarició con fuerza su clítoris, en ese momento bella fue perdiendo el sentido, sus caderas se movían con más rapidez, enterró sus uñas en la espalda, gritó de placer, Edward saco su mano de su sexo, las llevo a la cintura y la levantó un poco guiándola arriba y abajo, pegaron sus frentes, gemían uno en la boca del otro, se miraban, él la soltó pero ella siguió agarrada en sus hombros, Edward se sostenía de las almohadas, pero seguía pegado de la frente de ella.

- Eres celestial…deliciosa, tan húmeda… más rápido por favor ¡si!

Sus cuerpos encajaban con perfección, ella se dilataba, siseaba con placer, la sensación era poderosa, el pulsaba dentro de su sexo. El orgasmo arreciaba y amenazaba, los dedos de sus pies se encorvaron, toda ella estaba pesada y jadeante, ambos se movían en una sincronización perfecta.

- Tú…

-¿Si?

- Más...yo...

-¿Qué? Oh nena…eres…siiii

- ¿Te gusto?

-Me matas…estas…

- Estoy mareada….ángel…yo…esto…las Vegas…Brasil….debiste tomarme…allí, tanto tiempo…ahhhggg…el primer día…ya…ya...ya

- Ven por mi nena…ven por mi….estoy cerca…estoy tan cerca….ven…ven…

El clímax de Bella explotó y a los segundos el de Edward también quien gritaba su nombre, esta vez ella puso más atención al placer de él, vio su rostro perfecto, las pequeñas venas de su cuello palpitando, su pecho zumbando y agitado, el sudor que corría por su frente, la nariz de él tratando de capturar el aire, sus ojos verdes profundos….todo él dentro de ella, su energía…era impresionante.

- Perfecto, eres perfecto…ángel- las replicas del temblor continuaban y ambos se movían de manera involuntaria.

Edward sonrió con melancolía y placer.

- No mi amor, soy perfecto cuando estoy contigo- y chocó su boca con la de ella.

**Sagrado Batman, Zambomba y caspita que capítulo tan duro de escribir….**

**AMENME O DEJENME…DEJAR COMENTARIOS NO ES NI REMOTAMENTE NADA PARECIDO A LO QUE PASO AQUÍ, PERO POR APRECIO A SACHITA 1212 ….vamos chicas…sean buenitas.**


	22. Cap 22 el sucio secreto de las princesas

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a la señora Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

_**A todas las personas que leen esto mil y mil gracias, casi veinticinco mil visitantes, estoy muy asustada.**_

_**¿Cómo les fue con el capítulo anterior? ¡Ehh! Fue fantabuloso escribirlo y muy difícil también. Desde el principio dijo que se tardaría un poco llegar hasta allí, casi 200 mil palabras…demasiado, espero que la espera haya valido la pena. De ahora en adelante todo es muy, pero muy Hot…delirio y orgasmos…eso lo prometí.**_

_**Ahora con respecto a que Bella le diga a Edward que lo ama, allí esta el meollo del embrollo, para eso necesitamos a James.**_

_**Bueno, ahora voy a pedir ayuda. Muchas chicas me preguntan si tengo facebook, no, lo siento, soy una tonta con eso…pero si a alguna le interesa, me pueden ayudar y decirme como carajo. Otra cosa, si alguien me quiere colaborar con lo de mi Blog sería Bombis, entre mi trabajo y escribir esto, no tengo tiempo, ni siquiera para contestar sus bellos comentarios, chicas, no soy grosera. Tenía música, fotos y de todo para que dicho Blog fuera magnifico, pero no puedo…ayúdenme.**_

_**Con respecto al capitulo, mayores de 18…y el resto ya lo saben.**_

_**POR FAVOR cuando el niño triste de esta historia (ya saben quien) ponga Wild is The Wind de Nina Simone, vayan y escúchenla, entenderán como es el corazón de Mi EDWARD.**_

**EL LÍMITE DEL CAOS**

**EL SUCIO SECRETO DE LAS PRINCESAS.**

Toda la habitación de Bella respiraba calor, una pequeña luz se filtraba por la habitación dándole a ésta una sensación de comodidad lila, aunque ella realmente parecía un campo de batalla. Toda la ropa estaba en el suelo, la cama se había movido unos centímetros y la mayoría de los cobertores le hacía compañía a las prendas. Ambos habían dormido como jamás lo habían hecho. Eran las ocho de la mañana y Edward y Bella estaban enredados en una conjunción de piernas y brazos.

Edward se había despertado varias veces en la noche con el terror constante que aquella noche había sido uno de sus sueños y que tan sólo los gemidos y sensaciones eran parte de su mente demente. Pero no, allí estaba ella que se acomodaba entre sus piernas y que de ves en cuando deslizaba sus manos en su pecho y enredaba sus dedos en su vello. La escucho quejarse en pequeños murmullos, sabía muy bien que a pesar del placer agónico que él le había proporcionado ella estaba en pleno dolor, su cuerpo a penas se estaba acostumbrando a la invasión de esa bestia enorme que era él. Dos años sin tener sexo con una mujer era demasiado para un animal lujurioso como era Edward Cullen, era como un atleta que se había preparado para las olimpiadas, estaba como para romper los records mundiales en las competiciones del sexo. Si ella no hubiese estado tan lastimada seguramente estas eran las horas que aún la tendría crucificada en la cama, penetrándola una y otra vez, hasta que a ambos les tuvieran que dar oxigeno.

- Edward- ella habló pero aún dormía.

- ¿Mmm?- se acercó a su cara que hacía un mohín de niña pequeña que suspiraba.

- Si.

- ¿Si?- su sabiduría copulante, entendía lo que ella soñaba.

-Me gusta…si.

- ¿Mucho?

- Oh si…más…más.

Tuvo que apretar sus manos para no abrirle las piernas y enterrar su cabeza en su sexo y alimentarse.

_Su cuerpo canta para mi…su sangre me llama y su sexo me retiene y me hace feliz._

Se paró de la cama, mientras que ella tan sólo cubierta por una sabana enterrara su cabeza en la sabana para aspirar el olor profundo del perfume y del almizcle del sexo que se extendía por toda la habitación. Se quedó mirándola como animal en acecho, quería rugir como león que había cazado su presa y reclamaba su territorio. No se sentía culpable…si era un animal…no sentía culpa por la sangre, ni por el dolor inflingido, no sentía culpa…sentía el más egoísta placer que jamás había sentido en su vida, pero aún así entendía que Bella tendría que acostumbrarse a su hambre y a la necesidad salvaje que él sentía por ella. Se miró al espejo…desnudo y sonrió como un guerrero que acababa de salir victorioso en una batalla. Si, había sido una batalla, catorce años para sobrevivir y ahora estaba justo donde debía estar, estaba allí…allí, con la sensación lasciva del coño caliente de su mujer rodeándolo, exigiéndole…su semen dentro de ella recorriéndola y marcándola, definitivamente un neandertal.

Huyó a México por terror, con toda la rabia de la que era capaz, ni siquiera la maldita golpiza que le había propinado a esos hijos de puta lo había dejado saciado, él no era puro, era una alimaña destructiva y violenta ¿Cómo presentarse ante esa niña pura con sueños de muñeca cuando él sólo era ese ser hambriento y enloquecido? Cuando vio el texto que ella le había escrito, no pudo más y corrió hacía ella con el corazón en la mano, su corazón que sangraba y que necesitaba libertad.

Escuchó el maldito zumbido molesto de uno de sus celulares, corrió hacía él para que nadie interrumpiera el sueño de su chica…era su padre, quien lo había importunado durante casi una semana y que nunca contestó. Pensó en su madre que seguramente estaba presta ya a movilizar medio ejército para ir a buscarlo… ¿Por qué siempre tenía que comportarse como un cerdo con Esme? Ella que siempre estaba allí para él, en sus peores momentos, ella que siempre lo acunó, lo abrigo y lo comprendió aun cuando él le mostró de lo que era capaz, ella lo perdonó, tenía ganas de correr hacia su mamá y decirle _mamí estoy enamorado…enloquecido _seguramente ella le diría _mi bebé se merece todo _pero no, no podía le diría todo a Carlisle, su madre no podía mentir y todo se vendría al traste.

- ¿Qué quieres? - Abrió la puerta de la habitación con sigilo y se fue hacia la sala.

- Edward, finalmente ¿Dónde estas?

_En el puto cielo, en el puto cielo._

- En casa - sonrió frente a esa verdad.

- ¿Estas en Nueva York? Te hemos estado buscando como locos ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- Ayer.

- ¿No podría haber llamado? Tú madre esta como loca.

- Dile que estoy bien _ en el puto cielo…_- iba a colgar.

- No cuelgues Edward Cullen, yo se que tú no tienes que ser amable conmigo, me lo haces saber a cada minuto, pero tienes una familia que te ama y esta preocupada por ti, además tienes una responsabilidad con la empresa y en este momento hay un problema de grandes envergaduras en Rusia y la construcción del oleoducto, se han presentado que el gobierno no quiere negociar con nosotros y los trabajadores no quieren trabajar, debes ir.

- No.

- Edward eres el único que puede resolver el maldito problema, el gobierno Ruso confía en nosotros y sobre todo en ti.

- Manda a Emmet o a Jasper, no voy.

- Tú sabes que Emmet no es bueno negociando, es demasiado blando para tratar este tipo de problemas y Jasper no es la cara oficial de esta empresa, además tú hablas Ruso Edward, dime de una vez si vas a ir o no, de ti depende cientos de trabajos y de familias ¿vas a ir?

Se llevó una de sus manos al puente de su nariz, miró hacia la habitación, la única parte donde quería estar el resto de su vida, pensó en ella…desnuda, pensó en ella y su piel de porcelana, pensó en ella…en ella _toda mi maldita vida complicada._

- ¿A que horas sale el avión?

- En dos horas Emmet y Jasper te acompañan.

- Allá estaré - y no dijo más.

En silencio se vistió…salir…Salir a la maldita calle, al infierno de un mundo que detestaba. Miró a Bella quien se removió en la cama y una de sus piernas quedó al descubierto de la sabana que la arropaba, inmediatamente su pene se levantó en señal de alto _cinco minutos, cinco minutos dentro de ella y podré irme _pero sabía que esos cinco minutos serían horas y que no saldría de esa habitación en días _mierda…mierda…un día de estos me la llevó a una isla y la ataré a la cama hasta morir._

Se acercó y le dio una caricia fantasma por todo el cuerpo y se instaló en su sexo, podía sentir el calor que irradiaba de allí, su refugio, su casa…el descanso del guerrero, un cuerpo lleno de promesas, una niña pequeña con coletas rosa, un sueño perfecto. Se inclinó y la beso con delicadeza, se fue hacia su cuello y a la mordió con ternura, ella fue abriendo los ojos de manera lenta y sonrió.

_El puto cielo._

- Hola.

- Hola buenos días.

- Buenos días a ti también - y de manera inesperada se lanzó a darle un beso furioso, lo acarició, pero se topó con su ropa - ¿Por qué estas vestido ángel?

- Me tengo que ir - se alejó rápidamente, estaba librando una batalla entre su cerebro y su enorme verga en ebullición.

En un segundo Bella se puso fría, todas esas historias de niñas abandonadas tras su primera vez, todas esas historias de _sus _mujeres las cuales él abandonaba después de una noche de fiebre, todas esas leyendas de citas para follar se hicieron presentes.

Edward lo supo, lo intuyó _demonios Bella Swan…yo te dije que te adoraba…no tiene porque confiar en ti…gánate su confianza._

- Nena, no…por favor, soy un idiota absoluto, estos días en que me fui, todo se puso patas arriba, mi padre acaba de llamarme, hay un problema en Rusia debo viajar en este momento.

Ella lo sabía, había tenido que atender al cónsul del gobierno Ruso quien estaba furioso.

- Lo del oleoducto.

- Si, odio ir - le acarició el cabello y un mechón se puso por detrás de la oreja - pero debo ir - la beso de nuevo, ambos, mientras se besaban se miraban a los ojos - anoche fue…la cosa más putamente magnifica que me ha pasado.

- Para mí también, tengo la sensación de ti en mí, una y otra vez…Edward - gimió, pues su cuerpo tenía memoria.

- ¿Te gusto?

- Putamente magnifico Edward Cullen.

- Es el comienzo niña - pasó su lengua por los labios de ella, instantáneamente Bella abrió la piernas, tomó la mano de él y la puso en su sexo.

- Siénteme Edward…siempre lista para ti mi ángel.

- Oh Bella - sus dedos se deslizaron por la raja húmeda - eres deliciosa, no veo la hora en que pueda hacer contigo todas la posiciones que me he imaginado.

- Mmm - movió las caderas hacía la palma de su mano - llévame contigo, calentaremos las frías noches de Moscú.

Edward estaba por perder la razón…esa promesa…fingir trabajar…gimió de placer _ella es el demonio…_pero se paró con fuerza.

- No, no, no…mala, no puedo, Mi hermano y mi cuñado van conmigo…no quiero que sepan…además si supieran serían una completa interrupción, tu en ese avión conmigo.

- Podemos unirnos al club…millas de viajeros.

Sus ojos se pusieron verde furioso.

- Si no te hubieses negado en las Vegas…el maldito viaje a Brasil lo hubiésemos pasado cogiendo en el avión.

- Tonta de mí.

- Exacto - cogió sus llaves y se despidió con un beso, llegó a la sala para abrir la puerta.

- Edward.

Volteó y ella desnuda en toda su gloria frente a él, con sus brazos puestos en el marco de la puerta y su cabello cayendo coquetamente sobre su espalda.

- ¡Oh Demonios Bella!

- No vayas - su gesto era malicioso - diles que estas muy ocupado llevándome a los cielos baby, no vayas.

Pero Edward no escuchaba, su cerebro se filtró hasta su vientre y allí se quedó haciendo a su pene tan duro como una roca.

- Nena, contigo desnuda así, me tendrán que hacer una lobotomía.

- No vayas, tú y yo este fin de semana, desatrazándome de todas esas lecciones maestro.

- Aghhh - pateó el suelo, verla allí sin nada…dispuesta y perfecta, le hizo replantear toda su maldita escala de prioridades.

Ella desnuda.

Ella jadeante.

Ella y sus orgasmos hermosos.

Él dentro de ella…

Él dentro de ella.

Él dentro de ella.

El maldito mundo no importaba…pero el celular sonaba y era su padre, lo sabía. El maldito rington era como el sonido idiota de una sirena de bomberos que acabó con el encanto caliente y lujurioso de ella desnuda y de él jadeando como un niño frente a un pastel. Se miraron a la cara, algo melancólico cruzo por la cara de ambos. Cuando él cruzara esa puerta Edward le pertenecería a ese mundo de redes de poder y de dinero y ella se quedaría allí en soledad añorando una boca, unos besos y un cuerpo que sólo era de ella en la oscuridad de su cuarto.

- Júrame una cosa Isabella Swan.

- Lo que sea ángel.

- Nunca te dejaras ver desnuda por otro hombre que no sea yo…ese cuerpo es mi territorio.

- Nunca.

- Nunca Isabella…soy celoso…le arrancaría los ojos a quien se atreviera.

- No permitiría que nadie me viera Edward.

Se acercó como felino y le mordió el cuello con fuerza, Bella grito de placer, era dominada y le gustaba.

Edward se retiro y levantó uno de sus brazos de una manera señalatoría.

- Yo te amo…yo te amo…yo te amo…no lo olvides Swan, yo putamente de amo.

Bella lo iba a decir también _te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo _pero no lo hizo, no lo hizo y quiso morir…quiso morir.

Xxx

Llegó al apartamento, no supo como fue capaz de manejar el trayecto desde el apartamento de Bella hasta el propio…era como la sensación de tocar una pieza perfecta en el piano…sólo él y Dios hablándole al oído.

Se bañó con cierto dejo de nostalgia, no quería desprenderse del olor del sexo de Bella regado por toda su piel…_estas hipnotizado como un idiota Edward, respira…respira…respira… ¿no era eso lo que querías? Ahí lo tienes…no importa, no importa que te comportes como un imbecil y un cursi pollito romántico…es ella…ella…tú milagro…la esperabas…la esperabas, añorabas…ahora…ahora es tuya…y…es perfecto…maldita sea, no importa…tantos golpes…no importa…eres un hombre…maldición eres patético…pero su cuerpo…su cabello…toda ella en mi…ella sabe tan bien…tan bien…tiene tan hermosas tetas…y su conchita es tan dulce…oh bella no veo la ora de follar tu preciosa boca…eres un sucio demente pervertido de mierda…soy un hombre…y la amo…y me duele…y es ella…tú milagro…y te la quieres comer viva…y la quieres…es fuego Edward…fuego…y te consume y te devora y te enloquece…y no estarás satisfecho nunca… y la penetraras de mil y una forma posible y no estarás satisfecho…y morirás deseándola como un niño cachondo…y en el infierno la desearas y harás mil tratos con el demonio para volverla a ver y la desearas hasta la puta eternidad…y estarás eternamente loco y eternamente hambriento…ella…abriendo sus piernas…ella y sus sonido de paloma…ella y su culito perfecto…ella y su voz…ella y su alma…ella y su mundo lleno de palabras…ella y sus ojos…su cabello y mi boca en su sexo y mi polla montándola como un animal…ella...una ninfa…yo soy un sátiro y te voy a violar en el bosque…en mi carro…en todas partes…y te amo…_Como si un golpe seco y terrible, Edward Cullen se despertó de su ensoñación…algo…algo…un mal sabor…una risa loca desde más allá de los tiempos…Jessica…burlándose…todas ellas, las mujeres…todas ellas con sus piernas abiertas y sus coños frente a él, todas ellas, metidas en habitaciones de hotel vistiéndose, todas ellas esperándolo…todas ellas, y él y sus juegos, él y sus juguetes, él Señor del dolor…todas ellas paradas desnudas frente a él…juzgándolo…_al fin Edward Cullen…finalmente…¿no es así? _Oh malditas sean, Dios me sonríe…_Justicia poética, la maldita ley…la hijo de puta ley, se lo dijiste…lo repetiste…mientras le hacías el amor se lo dijiste, una y otra vez como un mantra, una y otra vez…lo repetías como si de eso dependiera todo…tu vida…¡sálvame!_

_Oh si Bella…más…más…te amo._

_Eres tan apretada Bella….te amo._

_Me vuelves loco nena…te amo._

_Follame, follame…así…así…te amo._

_Bésame…más… ¿te gusta?...te amo._

_Lo dije…lo dije…Isabella Swan…lo dije y tú…maldita seas…mi amor…nunca lo dijiste._

Xxx

Bella estaba en la tina de su baño, sumergida en agua fría, esto calmaba un poco el dolor…ese delicioso dolor. Sabía que iba a doler, pero era ridículo el dolor y era más ridículo aún, que lo deseara tanto. Sus entrañas estaban en expansión, habían sido arrasadas por ese fuego telúrico de ese hombre _Enoooorme _entre sus piernas. Oh si placer y dolor, extraña y erótica combinación…y era feliz…con ese dolor y fue feliz con ese placer…y él iba a volver y ella abriría sus piernas con abandono. Niñas…del mundo…niñas con libros bajo sus brazos…niñas yendo a bibliotecas…niñas estudiando química…niñas escondidas viendo libros sucios en los rincones de sus casas…niñas asustadas frente a la posibilidad de ese animal erguido….niñas curiosas…niñas preguntando a sus amigas _¿Y como es? ¿Cómo se siente?_ Oh niñas del mundo…nada hay como eso…nada…el alboroto, los susurros morbosos…los sonrojos en los rostros de las mujeres que saben, las miradas cómplices…las cartas secretas….los amantes oscuros…el poder de la palabra follar…vulgar…demandante, sucia, real, perfecta, toda ella resume lo que ella esta sintiendo…Edward Cullen dentro de ella…es olvidar que fue una de esas niñas..._Yo se como, yo se como se siente_…Es estar fuera de la ley…fuera del orden, fuera de las normas…fuera de las bonitas palabras…fuera de los pulpitos…es retar a la viejas solteronas vírgenes, es retar a la sociedad vestida…es retar a la ley del fornicar como sexto mandamiento. Bella hizo un alboroto gozoso en su tina.

- Carajo ¡Ya no soy virgen! – Se llevó sus manos a la cara - Oh Dios, los sonidos que salieron de mi boca...Lo que dije…fui capaz - y se acordó de su boca besando la preciosa maquinaria de su amor y su sexo palpitó desesperado. Cerró los ojos y le dijo adiós a la niña que fue, a esa niña que ya no estaba, a la que se había sido, le dijo adiós a Isabella la que se hacía trenzas, le dijo adiós a la niña que veía caricaturas los sábados en la mañana, la que caminaba por el mundo sin saber como era despertar desnuda al lado de un hombre, si, se despidió de ella y allí en esa bañera con el agua calmando un dolor perfecto le dio la bienvenida a la nueva Isabella, la que ya no era virgen, la que deseaba ser tocada de manera impúdica, la que dejo que un hombre besara y penetrara su sexo con su lengua y su pene, la que gritó palabras tremendas, la que deseaba con todo su corazón besar, tocar _mamar _y comerse hasta dejarlo sin un músculo sano a ese hombre tan hermoso que fue capaz de decirle que la amaba… De pronto abrió los ojos y un dolor metafísico recorrió su cuerpo y empezó a llorar.

_No se lo dije._

_No se lo dije._

_No se lo dije._

A su mente como una ráfaga maldita se acordó de aquellos días en que _Oh Dios…se lo dije a él…se lo dije a James._

"Tu eres mi cisne bonito Bella"

"¿Me amas James?"

"Por siempre y para siempre Cisne"

"Yo también te amo James"

"¿Cuánto me amas?"

"De aquí a la luna y más allá"

Las lágrimas calientes caían en su cara, se lo dijo como mil veces y mentía…ella mentía, mentía para hacerse a la ilusión de vivir en el romance, pero mentía y ahora que sentía que cualquier sentimiento que tuvo por James era algo mediocre y estúpido a comparación de lo que sentía por Edward no fue capaz de decirlo, no fue capaz. Por primera vez en su vida, por primera vez en su vida Isabella Swan, sintió furia, una furia ciega contra ella misma.

_Te odio James….te odio James…te odio James ¿Cómo puedes arruinar mi vida?...te odio James…te odio._

Quería llamar a Marcus y exigirle que la curara de su maldito trauma...quería gritar que amaba a Edward Cullen, decírselo con la misma pasión y fuego como el se lo dijo _Oh Dios él me ama…él me ama…te amo…te amo…mi boca calla, pero todo mi cuerpo te lo dijo anoche…mi amor…te lo dije…te lo dije…cree en mi…cree en mi, ¿qué me impide decírtelo? ¿Qué me impide?_

De camino al aeropuerto Edward se comunicó con Seth y le dio una orden terminante.

- Síguela…síguela a todas partes…toma fotos…no me importa…síguela.

En el avión con su hermano al lado y con Jasper en silencio, Edward callaba también, aunque en su interior, todas las malditas voces hablaban, una tras otras, todas le gritaban:

_No seas Idiota…no la mereces…¿sueñas con el amor?...niño estúpido…ella no te lo dijo, porque no siente lo mismo que tú…no siente lo mismo…¿Crees que alguien como ella que intuye la clase de alimaña que eres va a sentir ese fuego por ti?...no exijas Edward lo que nunca te van a dar…no lo mereces…Tu sueño…tú sueño…imbecil…imbecil…no te lo mereces…pobre pollito idiota…oh si Edward…sueña…amor eterno…ella ama lo que tú representas…esa superficie que sólo has mostrado, pero el real, el real…eres asqueroso…repugnante…tú que vienes del lado oscuro del mundo quieres que ese ángel te amé ¿crees que lo mereces?...oh no Cullen, eres un simple observador…ella está lejos de ti…lejos…lejos…la contaminaras con tú pasado…con todo._

- ¿Qué tienes Edward?- pregunto Emmet que lo miraba con preocupación.

- Nada hermano.

- ¿Estas seguro? - Emmet se acercó a él, quería que su hermano le contara cosas, que confiará en él, intuía las luchas internas de Edward, siempre lo hizo, pero éste nunca permitía nada- yo puedo ayudar, confía en mi…soy tú hermano.

Edward sonrió, su hermano enorme y tierno como un peluche ¿Qué sabía él de las cosas terribles del mundo? Siempre había sido un chico dorado y sencillo al igual que Alice, ambos no tenían porque saber que su hermano mayor estaba podrido.

- Claro que si Emmet…no es nada…sólo estoy cansado eso es todo.

- No, no es todo Edward, yo te he visto, toda mi vida…te he observado, siempre y no es fácil verte, a veces es doloroso…desde niños, andas luchando contra demonios internos que desconozco, papá igual, yo quiero ayudarte.

- Y me ayudas Emmet…siempre lo haces, siempre lo haces, tengo el mejor hermano del mundo, eso es bueno…es bueno Emmet - pero calló y se quedó mirando el cielo que se divisaba tras la ventanilla del avión.

Xxx

- Peter deja eso ya- gritó Carlo.

- Cállate Carlo…tiene semejante novio y no comparte nada con nosotros.

Peter y Carlo habían caído intempestivamente en su apartamento ese sábado.

- Si ella no quiere decir nada es su problema ¿no es así cara mía?

- Vamos Isa…dame la ilusión ¿él ya apareció?

_No te sonrojes Bella…Peter es brujo…él lo sabrá…Carajo ¿Y si se me nota que ya…? ¡Diablos! ¡Diablos!_

- Ayer…estaba en México.

- ¿Y? -Peter la miraba expectante.

- Y nada peter…hablamos _nos besamos, hicimos el amor como dos locos, perdí mi virginidad y él me dijo que me amaba y yo…yo…idiota…idiota _- Unas lágrimas intrusas fluyeron en sus ojos, Peter se asustó.

- Oh nena… ¿terminaron? Él te lastimó.

_Me hizo feliz…y yo…yo lo amo._

- Lo amo - y las lágrimas ya no fueron tímidas.

Carlo la abrazó con ternura.

- Claro que si…se te nota por todas partes y él también, nunca había visto a alguien más asustado aquel día en que te robaron.

- Es tan romántico - Peter suspiró.

- Él es difícil Peter, no sabes cuanto- Bella se limpiaba las lágrimas, su amigo se paró de manera sentenciosa e hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

- Por favor Bella ¿No era eso lo que querías? Un amor violento, un amor literatura ¿Qué esperabas?...tienes al dios de Nueva York a tus pies, él no tiene que ser como los demás Bella Swan, ¿acaso no lo ves? Edward Cullen es fuego amiga, contradicción, él es como esos hombres que pueblan nuestros sueños oscuros…lo tienes Bella…lo tienes amiga. Gózalo, súfrelo, siéntelo, cómetelo - y puso sus ojos maliciosos - de las mil y una manera posibles, no pienses, no razones, hazlo por mi, hazlo por todas las mujeres del mundo que sueñan un poco de poesía en sus vidas, por esas que tienen un marido panzón y aburrido, por esas que tienen un hombre que se excita viendo un idiota partido de fútbol, por esas que leen libros románticos con hombres increíbles…él está aquí, es real, instalado en tú vida, no pienses Bella, no pienses.

Carlo y Bella se quedaron mirándolo asombrados.

- Míralo Bella, mi chico es un poeta.

El gesto de Peter era melancólico, ella lo sabía, Peter Sullivan era como uno de esos payasos, capaces de hacer reír y capaces de hacer llorar, los dos lados de la luna vivían en él.

- ¿Tengo yo la fuerza para estar en esa tormenta Peter?

- ¡Mierda! Bella Swan, odio eso de ti, andas subestimándote todo el tiempo, tú nunca te ves con claridad, eres igual a él, iguales, tú no eres fácil amiga, él vio en ti lo que todos vemos menos tú…él vio fuego Isa, esa mujer que escondes tras esos vestidos, que espero no te pongas delante de él siempre, la de los zapatos fabulosos, la que baila maravillosamente, la de la lengua sagaz e impertinente esa eres tú, esa…es la mujer para un hombre como ese, eres mi Jane Eyre.

- Dios peter, estoy enamorada de ti mi amigo.

- Por supuesto Bella Swan ¿Quién no? soy lo mejor que ha pasado por tú vida - se acercó sigilosamente y preguntó con ansias locas- ¿Ya le bailaste desnuda con tus ferragamo rojos?

- ¡Peter! - gritaron Carlo y Bella.

- ¿Qué? ¡Virgen María! Bella si no lo haces te juro que te mato…dime ¿ya hicieron el monstruo de dos espaldas?

- ¡Peter! - esta vez sólo grito Carlo, porque Bella estaba con su cara como un incendio y se mordía la boca al recordar que aquel monstruo, ambos desnudos, frente al espejo era lo más hermoso que alguien pudiera ver. Peter gritó, supo la respuesta.

- Oh Isa - se abanicó profusamente - Necesito un medico, me va a dar un paro cardiaco, Edward amante de isabella Swan Cullen, esto es mejor que leer una novela porno y sucia ¿Es tan maravilloso como dicen?

- Peter Sullivan, hazme el favor de no preguntar esas cosas…metiche, no contestes Bella.

Mas Bella y su amigo se miraron de manera cómplice y con eso ella lo contestó todo y ambos soltaron la carcajada.

- Te juro Isabella que esto nunca saldrá de nuestras bocas, jamás - Peter tomó las delicadas manos de la chica- gracias amiga, gracias por permitirme vivir en este secreto, soy personaje de una novela… ¡diablos! Voy a disfrutar ver esto.

Estaba aferrada a su teléfono esperando que él la llamara, pero nada, sabía que en el avión no podía hacerlo, el viaje era de casi nueve horas, pero eran las seis de la tarde, ¡claro son las dos de la mañana en Moscú! Debía estar durmiendo…oh él dormido, desnudo a su lado, su cuerpo vibró con la sensación de él rodeándola con su abrazo imposible. Peter y Carlo la habían invitado a cenar, quería decir que no, quería estar encerrada en ese apartamento y rememorar paso a paso lo ocurrido el día anterior, pero sus amigos fueron tan insistentes, además quería agradecer todos los cuidados y mimos que le habían proferido durante esas semanas tremendas, ellos eran sus hermanos, personas con las que podía confiar de manera ciega y total.

- Vamos Isa…él no te va a regañar, está muy lejos, una rica cena…debes estar muy fuerte ¿Cuánto es que mide ese Apolo?

Peter preguntaba, y Bella lo pellizco, éste no se refería precisamente a la estatura del sujeto.

- ¡Peter! Lo has visto…él es muuuuuuy alto.

- Ahhhggg…Me muero de la envidia, oh bebé vamos…quiero comer algo, por favor.

- Está bien.

Se fue hacia su armario y escogió algo sencillo para ponerse. Se miró al espejo _voy a tener que cortarme el cabello, parezco virgen de pueblo…oh es cierto Swan…ya no eres virgen _soltó una risa tímida para sí misma, miró a la cama, _a esta hora estaba yo siendo crucificada de manera maravillosa y perfecta… ¡si! _De nuevo se miró al espejo, quería saber que había cambiado en ella, se veía igual, la misma. Pensó en que quizás su cara se vería un poco más adulta, que su boca se vería más gruesa o que sus caderas estarían más anchas, pero nada…lo único que notó diferente era que sus senos estaban tan duros como si él estuviese tocándolos de manera insistente _lo extraño…lo extraño ¿Por qué siempre tiene que viajar tanto? Si Bella, él es el rey del mundo y debe atender su reino…pero un día para mí...un día completo es lo que pido._

Se fueron hacia el restaurante donde Carlo trabajaba, ninguno de los dos volvió a mencionar el caso Edward Cullen, a pesar de todo el escándalo de Peter, éste era alguien que entendía el secreto que allí se presentaba, como a las ocho de la noche Bella reía al ver como su amigo hacia una representación perfecta de uno de sus maestros.

- Peter eres malo - el sonido del teléfono la sacudió y como loca lo busco en su pequeño bolso _es él…oh señor…gracias _– Hola…señor- Peter aplaudió quedamente y ella le sacó la lengua.

- Hola Swan - su voz era ronca y oscura.

Bella suspiró y su ninfa interna, cruzaba las piernas a lo Sharon Stone, mientras que la hermanastra dibujaba en el aire corazoncitos de color rosa.

- ¿Llegaste bien?

- Yo siempre llegó bien.

_Oh señor…claro que si._

- Si, eres Edward Cullen el señor de la meta _yo puedo jugar…soy buena _vio a Peter levantarse e ir hacía el lugar del Chef, le hizo un guiño perverso.

- Te extraño nena.

- Yo también.

- ¿Lo haces Swan? - al otro lado de la línea, Edward tenía una mirada furiosa.

- Si.

- No te creo _no lo dijiste…no lo hiciste._

- Créeme…a esta hora tú y yo…créeme, te extraño ¿Qué hora es en Moscú?

- La cuatro de la mañana…hace un frío terrible Swan, afuera y dentro de mí.

- Para mi también ángel…vuelve pronto.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Estoy con Peter y Carlo cenando fuera.

Un silencio se extendió de manera incomoda.

- ¿Te diviertes Swan?

- No, sin ti.

- Mientes…Swan…no te diviertes conmigo, nunca.

- Claro que si baby… ¿no me escuchaste anoche? Esos eran mis sonidos de diversión, si, si… Edward ¿te acuerdas? - se empezó a morder la boca casi de manera delirante.

- Cada puto segundo… ¿Te estas mordiendo la boca nena?

- Umhumm.

- Yo estoy allí contigo Isabella…allí y lambo tu conchita húmeda nena, lenta, lentamente… ¿estas mojada Swan? ¿Para mí?

- Oh Dios, si.

- Yo estoy allí nena…mordiendo tus pezones mi amor.

- Maestro…estoy en un restaurante y…te deseo y voy a empezar a gemir Edward…vuelve.

- Yo estoy allí... te penetro, me deslizo…tú me aprietas y te penetro una y otra vez, una y otra vez… ¿Lo sientes Swan? Siénteme, me muevo dentro de ti…así...así…

- Oh siii…mi ángel…vuelve…vuelve.

- Tú te vienes…te vienes y eres hermosa y gritas en mi oído, me ruegas, suplicas por mi.

- Siempre…siempre…- Bella se removía en la silla, mientras que apretaba sus músculos internos, todas las sensaciones estaban allí, tubo que enterrar sus uñas en una de sus manos para no gritar.

- Y yo…yo…nena…todo mi semen en tus entrañas.

- Caliente.

- Si…oh si niña…ardo y grito y te lo digo Swan…yo lo digo…te amo…te amo.

- Baby…yo- lo tenía que decir, lo tenía que decir, aunque fuera por teléfono,- Yo, yo…- y los ojos del maldito relucían desde su pasado- yo…

- ¡No lo digas Swan! ¡No lo digas!...demonios…no lo digas, si no lo sientes - y colgó.

Bella se quedó allí temblando, se levantó de la mesa y calmadamente para que Peter no sospechará se fue hacía los baños y allí se encerró y tapo su boca para que nadie la escuchara gritar y lloró por ella, por su amor, por su estupidez, por su enfermedad, por todos esos sueños que se destrozaban por que ella maldita sea, maldita sea, no lo dijo, no lo dijo.

Al otro lado del mundo, al otro lado del universo…lejos…lejos de ella, Edward se llevaba sus manos a su cabello lleno de frustración y de resignación.

Jessica: _Te amo Edward…te amo… ¿No lo sientes? Tú eres el centro de mi universo _Y no le importó.

Aquella mujer…la pelirroja…ni siquiera su nombre se acordaba, se lo dijo en aquel mes en que vivió con ella en Paris…_je t´aime je t´aime _y a él no le importó.

Megan, una chica triste que había conocido en Londres, una chica que escondía sus cicatrices de las muchas veces en que se trató de quitar la vida se lo dijo _te amo…te amo... ¡sálvame! _y él no lo hizo.

Natalie…_Dios Natalie _una chica dulce y tranquila de pelo corto y rubio _Te amo…eres todo para mi…te amo Edward…llámame por favor _Ella le dejo ese mensaje en su contestadora y él lo borró, porque a él no le importó.

Kate, aquella que rompió la promesa de "no pedir más" se lo dijo _Edward…quiero más…más…te amo…te amo…no soy capaz de venir aquí y callar…cada día es peor, quiero tocarte…quiero besarte…quiero más…yo te amo _Pero él Edward Cullen la dejó en el hotel, bañada en lágrimas, hecha un ovillo en piso y a él no le importó, tan sólo le mandó un aderezo de diamantes y con eso creyó que ella satisfacía su ansía de él.

Pero y ¿ahora?...era él, él el que dependía de la palabra y ella no se las daba.

Cinco de la mañana en Moscú, niebla, la melancolía Rusa y su Ipod Nina Simone cantaba wild is the wind:

_¡Ámame, ámame, ámame! ¡Dime que lo harás!_

_ ¡Déjame volar lejos contigo!_

_ Porque mi amor es como el viento, y el viento es salvaje… el viento es salvaje…"_

_"¡Dame más que una caricia! ¡Satisface mi hambre y dejaré que el viento sople hasta tu corazón!_

_ Porque el viento es salvaje, el viento es salvaje…"_

_"¡Tú me tocas y yo oigo el sonido de las mandolinas…!_

_ ¡Tú me besas y en tu beso mi vida comienza, todas las cosas comienzan!_

_ ¿O es que no lo sabes? ¡Tú eres la vida misma!"_

_"Como la hoja se aferra al árbol, ¡Oh mi amor! así me aferro a ti…_

_ Porque tú y yo solo somos criaturas que se dejan llevar por el viento,_

_Y el viento es salvaje, el viento es salvaje, el viento es salvaje, el viento…"_

_Si, esa canción era la canción de __Tú eres todo Swan…todo…ámame aunque sea un día, un día…es lo único que pido…un día y todo valdrá la pena._

_Xxx_

_Seth le mandaba cada día fotos de ella, cada día._

_Ella en entrando en el trabajo y saliendo de él._

_Ella caminando por Nueva York __Rebelde, no has utilizado mis chóferes, rebelde…_

_Ella tomando café en una pequeña cafetería en pleno Manhattan._

_Ella mirando el río Hudson con sus pequeñas manoplas y viendo la gente pasar._

_Ella yendo al gimnasio y a la universidad._

Ella sentada en central Park, mirando las palomas y las ardillas.

Conversando con Peter, en la biblioteca pública...

Ella...

Ella…en todas partes…en todas las malditas partes de su vida…ocupando los espacios

_¿Piensas en mi? Aunque sea un poco…un poco Swan._

El miércoles al medio día, su Blackberry…un texto.

**Bella…**

**Hace frío…ha sido unos días terribles, estos rusos extraños, me siento melancólico nena…es una hermosa sensación…no me acuerdo donde lo leí, pero alguien decía que la melancolía era la alegría de estar triste…y estos rusos, son felices de extraña manera…¿adivina donde estoy?...estoy en San Petersburgo, no te imaginas mi amor que cosa tan hermosa…el río neva se esta descongelando y lo veo desde mi hotel…¿Es esto mi amor?...ahí un deseo de literatura en este lugar. Ayer me escapé de una de las reuniones y fui a la casa de Dostoyevski…fue grandioso ¿te imaginas?...todo está igual a como él lo dejó, sus papeles, su pluma…todo, parece un santuario Bella, y yo pensé en ti, mi nena debería estar aquí ¿Por qué demonios no estas aquí? Swan…este lugar es para ti…el espíritu de Crimen y Castigo y de los hermanos karamazov mi amor…me abruma y quiero volver a ti…a tú cuerpo caliente y desnudo…te extraño.**

**Edward melancólico Cullen.**

**P.D**

**Te mando fotos.**

Bella lo sabía…lo sabía, en ese mensaje subyacía él…salvaje y triste.

Eran como las cinco de la tarde y había sido un día terrible, unos días terribles, ninguno de los grandes jefes pluma blanca estaban allí y ella y la pobre Angela prácticamente manejaban toda la empresa, esa enorme bestia de Cullen C.O. Edward mandaba mensajes escuetos a ambas sobre que hacer…el señor de la torre mandando desde la lejanía.

Le había tocado lidiar con banqueros, presidentes de empresas, subalternos, miles de informes Y Jacob Black.

- ¿Dónde está el patrón?

- En Rusia.

- Vaya.

Bella trataba de no ser muy amable con él, pero era difícil, Jacob era calido y amable. No trato de volver a pedir salir con ella, pero aún así insistió en que trabajara en la editorial.

- ¿Cuándo terminas la tesis?

- Muy pronto.

- Quiero leerla.

- No es nada del otro mundo Jake.

- Yo creo que si…y ¿tú libro?

- ¿Qué libro?

- El que vas a escribir para el concurso.

- Estas como mi papá Jake…yo no puedo escribir.

- Si lo haces…yo lo se.

Esa tarde, sólo quería descansar y volver al delicioso recuento del viernes, cada noche, lo hacia, cada noche. Tuvo la tentación de los juguetes, pero ahora sabiendo como era en verdad él en ella, sabía que eso sólo la dejaría con la nostalgia de Edward Cullen sobre su piel.

Al llegar al edificio de su apartamento, vio una enorme moto esperándola y allí sonriente, moreno y calido de nuevo Jake.

- Hola Bella.

No le gustó para nada…quería a Black lejos de ella.

- Hola señor Black.

La sonrisa de él se borró de su cara.

- ¿Ahora soy el señor Black Bella? Eres más amable en la oficina.

- Lo siento Jake…estoy cansada, es todo.

- Te invito a un paseo ¿qué te parece?

_Oh no, no…si él se entera me muero…se arrancaría la piel y de paso a Jacob también._

-Otro día Jake _nunca._

- Oh vamos Bella…tú novio no se enojará…no le contaremos, entre tu y yo.

- No Jake…en verdad lo siento.

- ¿Es celoso?

- Mucho.

- Debe…yo no te dejaría ir a ninguna parte Bella, es un hombre inteligente.

- Lo es…_no te imaginas._

Sin previo aviso le beso la mejilla.

- Yo quiero ser tú amigo Bella…yo se respetar los territorios ajenos - mentía, no respetó los de su mejor amigo.

- Algún día Jake…

Él prendió la moto y dijo:

- Espero tú libro Bella…yo soy tú editor.

Once de la noche Nueva York, Siete de la mañana en Moscú. Edward miraba las malditas fotos.

Él besaba a su mujer…._hijo de puta…lo voy a matar._

- Sólo estuvo cinco minutos con ella señor…después se fue, por lo que ví ella no estaba muy contenta con él allí y lo despidió muy pronto, y ella no volvió a salir señor Cullen.

¿Por qué? Dio una patada a la mesa del cuarto de su hotel ¿por qué?

Celos…los celos enfermos…le dolía cada maldito hueso, ¡Dios! Otelo mató por un pañuelo…él lo haría por menos….

- Swan.

- Edward…estaba soñando contigo ángel.

- ¿Es eso cierto?

- Siempre sueño contigo.

- Lo dices por decir…Isabella…

_Y volvemos de nuevo_

- Yo no miento Señor - no tenía ánimos para sus arranques adolescentes

- ¿Señor de maestro? O ¿señor como Edward Cullen?

- Por favor…

- Yo estuve allí Isabella Swan…dentro de ti…no señor como Edward Cullen…no, señor como tú amante, como tú dueño…ese soy yo…Ven a Rusia, ahora.

- ¿Qué?

- Te quiero en Moscú mañana.

- Oh baby…yo voy…yo voy.

- ¿No quieres?

- Me muero por estar contigo, pero hay mucho trabajo.

- Te lo ordeno como tú jefe.

El fuego de la rebeldía se prendió en Bella.

- ¿No como mi dueño Cullen?

- No me desafíes Isabella Swan.

- No me provoques Edward.

- Mañana agarras un puto avión.

- ¿Y? ¿Abro mis piernas Edward Cullen? ¿Para mi jefe?

- Si…es lo que quiero.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Cómo me quiere el jefe? ¿Excitada? ¿Lubricada? ¿Cómo quieres que me llame? ¿Bamby como una puta barata? ¿Te gusta que me ponga un labial rojo ramera? Ya se, me voy a comprar una tanga vulgar para que el señor me la arranque.

- Es lo que quiero…Bella.

- Apuesto que sueñas cogerme como un loco en el piso y marcarme como si yo fuera ganado… ¿cómo me vas a pagar? ¿Joyas? ¿Autos?, porque las flores son baratas para las putas del señor.

- No digas eso…no digas eso… ¡mierda! - y colgó.

**Edward Anthony Cullen…me lastimas, yo soy tuya…me quieres en Moscú mañana, mañana estaré en Moscú contigo, eres mi dueño, mi maestro y todo lo que tú quieras, pero respétame…te lo dije, te lo advertí, soy libre…aquí, adentro…Dentro de mi, se que hice algo malo…lo se…lo se…¿tú crees que no se que esta pasando por tú cabeza?...perdóname…perdóname por lo que no dije…perdóname…por mis silencios…perdóname por mis omisiones…ten paciencia conmigo…yo también tengo mundos oscuros…te lo dije una vez…déjame pelear esta batalla…quiero ganar…y llegar a ti…quiero llegar a ti…espera por mi…espera por mi.**

**Isabella Swan asistente personal, amante, alumna…**

A los quince minutos.

- Nunca serás mi prostituta…jamás…nunca…no tengo paciencia Swan…lo quiero todo ahora…ahora…no tengo puto tiempo…me muero aquí…maldita sea…me muero aquí y no, no vengas a Moscú…no vengas.

Y el silencio se cernió sobre los días siguientes.

Eran las nueve de la mañana y Edward Cullen había llegado a la oficina, la buscó por todas partes, pero Bella estaba en uno de los bancos haciendo unos traspasos y haciendo los pagos a las nuevas tarjetas de crédito de la familia. En aquellos días en Rusia había acabado con la paciencia de medio mundo, sobre todo de su hermano y Jasper. Le interesaba un pito negociar con los trabajadores, con lo único que quería negociar era como la piel obstinada de esa mujer y obligarla a que lo amara de la misma manera que él lo hacía. En las noches miraba el teléfono o su portátil para que ella se conectara y pudiera verla aunque fuera un poco, pero estaba tan furioso que tan sólo quería discutir con ella. Estaba muerto de celos…ahora que la había poseído estaba más sediento que nunca, esa era la naturaleza de su obsesión, no, no era el cuerpo, era algo más, su alma _¿te poseo Swan? Claro que no…claro que no…_y de nuevo los celos que lo hacían ver rojo…rojo furia animal, estaba ciego, pero también estaba ciego de pasión que lo enervaba. Él era el poseído, él era el que estaba atado irremediablemente a ella, ya no tenía voluntad, era como una presa en la red de una araña donde no podía escapar, metafóricamente bajo la cabeza en señal de resignación, disfrutaría de ella, disfrutaría hasta que ella finalmente se fuera o hasta que su pasado con sus garras de acero apareciera y le mostrara a Isabella la clase de alimañaza repugnante que él era, ella ya lo presentía…poco a poco él y toda la plenitud de su mundo pasado y de su alma oscura se iría mostrando ante ella en todo su esplendor _¿Por qué amarme isabella? No tienes porque…no tienes…si me lo dices ahora…yo no te creeré…no lo haría…ámame con toda la mierda de mi vida encima de mi y a la vista de ti, pero no ahora…no cuando yo te he ocultado tantas cosas…no ahora._

Bella entró a su oficina de manera silenciosa con una tasa de café, ambos se miraron a los ojos de manera tímida, en la memoria de ambos estaba aquella noche de viernes, aquella noche repleta de besos, de piel, de gritos y gemidos, la electricidad siempre presente desde el primer día hacia el aire asfixiante.

- Buenos días señor.

- Buenos días Swan.

- ¿Cómo le fue en Moscú?

- Bien _extrañándote como un loco maldito… ¿bien? Que eufemismo _ upe que hubo mucho trabajo aquí, gracias por manejarlo todo Isabella.

- Es mi trabajo señor _ por favor mírame…mírame, no seas tan frío…yo lo quiero decir, estoy muerta sin ti…mírame._

Edward fue hacia el intercomunicador y llamó a Ángela.

- Señorita Weber, venga un momento por favor.

Al segundo Angela apareció, como siempre nerviosa ante la presencia del dragón. Bella se escondía en un rincón de la oficina y allí lo veía, su figura larga y atlética dándole la espalda y mirando el telescopio.

_Perdóname…perdóname…no eres tú…no eres tú _de alguna manera Bella sabía que Edward se culpaba por aquel silencio de ella, y de alguna manera ella sabía muy bien que aquel silencio lo hacía más violento.

- ¿A que horas llegaste?

- Llegué ayer al mediodía.

Esta contestación la derrumbó…_no me llamaste…_

Angela estaba allí y escuchó la pregunta, pero ni en su más loca imaginación entendería que aquella pregunta era el ruego de dos amantes que se encontraban a orillas diferentes del mundo.

Volteó hacia ellas y sus ojos fríos congelaron el ambiente.

- Tienen el día libre.

Ambas se miraron, no entendían.

- ¿Señor?

- Trabajaron demasiado la semana pasada, se merecen el día libre…al menos la mitad del día, después de las doce pueden irse a sus casas a descansar…aquí no hay mucho que hacer, ustedes adelantaron el trabajo, así que no es necesario que estén aquí.

_No me quiere aquí _Bella contuvo una lágrima.

-¿Esta seguro señor? _Por favor hazme el amor ahora…donde quieras…hazme el amor ahora._

- Estoy seguro Swan, es más creo que también me iré…hacía un maldito frío en Moscú que me duele hasta los huesos.

Ella sabía a que frío se refería. Lo vio agarrar su maletín, su abrigo y sus eternos guantes negros.

- Swan llame a mi madre…quiere dictarle la lista de invitados para la fiesta de beneficencia, después váyase.

Y es así como ambas lo vieron partir.

- ¿Qué tiene Bella? Esta furioso y parece triste.

- No se…yo _no llores delante de ella _ tú sabes que él es muy extraño.

- ¿No te parece que a veces parece estar en el límite de todo?

- Si…en el límite de todo.

Al mediodía estaba en su casa, fue a la ducha y se metió en el agua caliente; su mirada fría e impersonal estremecía todo su cuerpo. Fue al horno y calentó algo de la comida que religiosamente en la última semana le mandaba Carlo y comió con desgano. Darcy jugaba con ella y se dejaba mimar, todo estaba en silencio, poco a poco se quedó dormida. En medio de la bruma del sueño, su puerta tronaba, ¡Era él! Ella lo sabía, ya reconocía los golpes violentos en su puerta, se levantó y casi se cae al llegar a la puerta.

Allí estaba él. Vestido como un muchacho, con sus pantalones de cuero negro, una camiseta y una simple chaqueta. Ni siquiera pidió permiso y de manera arrolladora entró, como era su costumbre.

- La próxima vez viajas conmigo.

Ella asintió de manera tímida como niña pequeña.

- ¿Estas enojado conmigo?

- Tú tienes ese efecto sobre mi Swan…me enfureces - sus ojos eran oscuros - me excitas, me vuelves loco - se acercó a ella - ¡jamás! ¡Nunca! Vuelvas a decir que yo te trato como una puta - la besó de manera violenta - yo estuve allí…dentro de ti…el único, yo limpie la sangre…mi trofeo.

Bella sonrió…el señor medieval del castillo, con una sabana manchada de la sangre de su virginidad enfrente de toda la villa, se paró en la punta de sus zapatos para conseguir, al menos llegar hasta su boca, pero él la tomó del cabello con violencia y su mueca malvadota trazó su rostro; inmediatamente su ninfa interior ponía música sexy para calentar el ambiente.

- Te voy a follar contra esa puerta Swan.

Los músculos internos de Bella se comprimieron llenos de expectación, Edward se alejó unos metros y la dejó allí parada, mientras que se mordía la boca casi hasta el dolor.

- Desnúdate para mi Isabella - se sentó en una de las sillas de comedor de manera arrogante y cómoda - lentamente, no hay prisa, te voy a hacer el amor toda la tarde y toda la noche.

Las chicas gritaron _oh señor…señor…santa mujer maravilla y bendito superman, me voy a morir._

La stripper que toda mujer guarda adentro, surgió de manera malévola, una musiquilla en la cabeza de Bella tarareaba de manera sugestiva y traviesa, tenía una sudadera y una camiseta descolorida, pero ella haría que eso fuese la ropa más sensual del mundo. Empezó tocando lo bordes de su camiseta y la levantaba perezosamente hasta la mitad de su vientre, mostrando su pequeño ombligo, los ojos de él estaban hipnotizados por aquella pequeña danza, Bella bajo la camiseta y se acercó a su hombre y puso sus pechos sobre su cara, Edward hundió su cabeza en aquellas maravillas, pero Bella se alejó rápidamente.

- No todavía no Cullen, no, no, no - volvió a la camisa y juguetonamente se la quitó para tirarla en la cara de él.

- Nena…tienes talento…muñeca.

- Si maestro - fue a la pretina de su pantalón y lo deslizo con tremenda sensualidad lenta, mientras que no despegaba los ojos de él que la observaba de manera retadora, Bella soltó una risita pequeña - ¿Soy buena?

- Perfecta mi amor.

Como siempre su ropa blanca de algodón, con sus coquetos apliques de moñitos azules, camino de nuevo hacia él, se soltó su impresionante melena y la revolcó de manera salvaje dejando una estela de su esencia en toda la habitación. La erección de Edward luchaba contra su pantalón de manera furiosa y dolorosa.

- De ahora en adelante compraré bragas más adecuadas para el show Cullen.

- Sólo te quiero desnuda, nena.

- Como el señor ordene- se quito su sostén, dejando libres sus perfectos senos al aire, oyó el rugido sordo de él y esto la volvió intrépida, jugo con ellos- algún día me ataras con ellos Cullen.

- Oh Perversa…niña mala.

- Tú me provocas baby…sólo tú - llegó a él y se puso de espaldas y le mostró sus nalgas redondas, que él acarició con deleite, pero de nuevo ella se alejó _Yo tengo el poder sobre este hombre hermoso…sólo yo _la ninfa interna de Swan caminaba orgullosa hacia el altar para escuchar como todos sus súbditos la adoraran. Con la misma gracia sensual y pausada se fue quitando sus bragas (dio gracias a Peter que la obligó a hacerse la cera, cosa que hizo que ella casi lo matara por el dolor, pero ahora iba a darle un beso de agradecimiento a su amigo pervertido) bajó dándole a Edward un hermoso panorama sobre sus senos que se movían rítmicamente a medida que ella se quitaba la única prenda que le quedaba, su cabello cayó teatralmente sobre su cuerpo, cubriéndola, tiro sus pantys hacía él y de manera violenta se levantó, Edward gritó un ¡Wow!, él respiraba con dificultad, estaba idiotizado y babeante, Bella se apoyó contra la puerta, lo miró con maldad, se mordió sus labios y abrió las piernas para decir:

- Ataque Cullen…soy vulnerable y toda tuya.

Con la velocidad del rayó él se levantó tumbando la silla y fue hacía ella arrodillándose, metió su cabeza en su sexo y lo beso con desespero, con sus manos abrió los labios y metió su lengua que hacia círculos perezosos sobre su clítoris. Ella olía tan bien, sabía tan bien, los jugos deliciosos de su excitación eran su alimento. Bella lo miraba con ternura, llevó su mano a su divino cabello cobrizo y jugo con el como si fuera un niño pequeño.

- Te extrañe tanto…tanto…tanto - cerró los ojos y empezó a jadear y a temblar, la luz del día se filtraba por toda la sala, una luz azul y melancólica. Hacia pequeño sonidos de ronroneo, el movimiento de la lengua la presionaba de manera deliciosa y lenta, estaba consumida con aquel movimiento que la torturaba, sintió como dos de sus dedos entraban en su centro y se movían con la misma intensidad de la lengua- Maestro…señor, se siente tan hermoso…ohhh siiii, asi…- Con su brazo derecho que metió por debajo de la rodilla de ella, levantó su muslo y lo puso en su hombro, dándole un mejor ángulo para atacarla sin piedad - te siento…yo…yo…más..Oh eso es…es - y el Clímax llego de manera dulce y somnolienta, dejándola ruborizada y ansiosa.

Se miraron a los ojos, ella seguía jugando con su cabello.

- Eres deliciosa…toda, toda y la beso en el vientre.

Bella chilló como una niña pequeña.

- Estas demasiado vestido Cullen, no quiero ser la única desnuda aquí.

Edward se paró con frenetismo y en medio segundo quedó desnudo, Bella se sorprendió al ver que él no tenía ropa interior, además porque con toda la luz del mediodía frente a él, hacía que toda su sorprendente maquinaría fuera extraordinaria.

- ¿Baby? Estabas desnudo y no me lo dijiste _nunca voy a tener suficiente de ti y de tú maravillosa anatomía._

- Te lo dije Swan…a veces no los uso…así me siento libre - su animal se irguió orgulloso y sin medir la fuerza la levantó para chocarla contra la puerta para darle un beso mordelón y sensual, Bella lo abrazó con fuerza y sintió su dureza que la punzaba de manera brutal, y fue entonces que él la penetró de un solo empellón, Bella grito con fuerza ante semejante invasión.

- Tantos días…malditos días…- sus cuerpos se abrazaban de manera frenética, sus bocas estaban enredadas, sus gemidos iban en alza, se movían de manera rítmica en simetría perfecta, Bella enterró sus uñas en su espalda, mientras que la de ella estrellaba la puerta con violencia, todo se iba, todo se perdía, todo se hundía, el cuarto desapareció y sólo estaban ellos dos en aquel movimiento copulante - estas tan apretada - las paredes de ellas palpitaban como si lo quisieran devorar.

- Encajamos perfectamente- Bella lo dijo en medio del gemir, arriba, abajo, se miraban sus ojos marrón contra los verdes de él, sus bocas respirándose, sus cuerpos en movimiento, sus células derritiéndose.

- Oh…mi nena preciosa...

- Edward…oh si, así- En ese momento ella supo que allí estaba su destino, por siempre y para siempre…eternamente, en esa imagen poderosa de sus ojos ardientes sobre ella, en aquel abrazo demente, en aquel penetrar, en aquel sentirlo en toda su plenitud, todo era urgente…todo…la vida…la consumación…el llegar, el estallar en miles de pedazos en la libertad y entonces ella grito-Ahggg siiii, siii

- Belllllaaaa- la última letra quedó pegada a su paladar- ...ohhh- y se liberó también pulsando dentro de ella.

Poco a poco llegó la cordura y sonrieron ambos tímidamente. Edward se quedó dentro de ella, mientras que la sostenía contra la puerta. Bella cerró por un segundo los ojos y respiraba con dificultad, estaba tratando de encontrar de nuevo el ritmo regular de su corazón, de manera perezosa lo miró de nuevo _perfecto._

- Hola.

- Hola precioso, eso fue…

- Sorprendente.

- Así es.

Sin salir de ella, la llevó a la cama y la acostó con suavidad y se quedó allí entre sus piernas mirándola con ternura, acariciaba su cabello que se deslizaba como cortina por las sabanas.

- Adoro tú cabello…es hermoso.

- No tanto como el tuyo…es exótico- beso su nariz y deslizó sus manos a lo largo de todo su torso - todo tú, tú piel es como la de un niño, tú cuerpo es tan alucinante maestro.

- No tanto como el tuyo.

- No, no, no Cullen…es hora de alagar a mi baby, debes estar acostumbrado.

- Pero no de ti, me gusta que digas cosas de mí.

- Eres un pavo orgulloso.

- Sólo para ti, vamos dime más- y de nuevo su pene vibró y ella lo sintió en todo su grandiosidad.

- ¿Siempre listo boy scout? – Edward empezó a moverse lánguidamente - me gusta tu ¡Oh Dios!...tú boca, sobre todo cuando hace esa mueca malvada - y él le dio el gesto fiero- me gusta tus manos, tus dedos largos y perfectos - y él metió una de sus manos entre su sexo y acarició dulcemente su pequeño botón de placer - mmmm y lo que haces con ellas me gusta más - Bella acercó su boca a su oído y gimió quedamente - tus ojos son…son…baby…así…si…tan bellos, podría escribir poesía sobre tus ojos verdes y…y… tu olor…me hipnotiza.

- Oh Bella…hablas tan hermoso- arriba y abajo, en pequeños círculos rítmicos.

- Tú eres un poema Edward Cullen…me haces sentir bonita.

- Mi amor…tus eres una diosa ¿Te gusta sentirme dentro de ti?

- Podía morir feliz contigo dentro de mi….eddddddd…ssss…yo…si…todo…me gusta tú voz, es tan sensual…y…cuando me hablas yo siento venirme…baby...

- ¡Mierda! Nena…

- Tú lengua…sabe tan bien…y hace cosas maravillosas.

- Ohhhh- y él se movía de manera agonizante dentro de ella, pero sus embestidas eran profundas y enérgicas.

-Eres inteligente, poderoso y terriblemente arrogante y todos te temen…y ese tatuaje te hace tan peligroso y yo…me muero cuando entras a un lugar y todos te miran…y quieren ser como tú…y nadie…y oh siiii…más…más…adoró eso…- lo iba a decir, todos los libros se iban a la porra y su boca decente y timorata no importaba- y tú polla enorme, perfecta y dura…que siento por todas partes, hasta en mis sueños.

- Oh Bruja, eres una bruja mi amor….- Gruñó y la atrajo con fuerza hasta quedar atornillados de manera precisa; ya no era lento, ya no lo era y todo se hizo más vertiginoso y hermoso. Sólo eran ellos dos, unos solo, uno solo, encontrándose en medio de todo el mundo, ellos dos que se buscaron y se encontraron en aquella jungla tremenda de Nueva York y se presintieron en sueños y se tocaron, piel con piel, boca con boca, corazón a corazón, alma en alma…juntos…oscuros, perfectos, melancólicos y solos. El tiempo se detuvo en aquel momento en que todo estallo y el universo nació de nuevo.

Xxxx

Oh si, ¿con que ese es el secreto estúpidas princesas?, los príncipes, los niños dulces y amables, aquellos de amables y perfecto rostros, de maneras cordiales, de palabras amorosas, en realidad son unos perversos y maliciosos amantes. Los castillos guardan celosamente el secreto hermético del gemir de las princesas siendo desvirgadas de manera diabólica por aquel ser maravilloso que ofrece la eternidad en el beso de la gala real en el salón de fiestas. Los vestidos azules, las zapatillas de cristal vuelan al aire cuando la última página del libro se cierra y tras aquel final abierto todo es posible. La hermanastra del cuento de hadas quiere ir a matar a su hermana la princesa modosa y tímida que nunca revela el porque cuando canta como una golondrina tiene en su memoria el recuerdo de las noches del apasionado momento en que su príncipe galante no lo es tanto…hipócrita…ceniputicienta ¿con que eso es? No hay besos tiernos, ni dulces palabras, No hay gorjeos, ni lindos sonidos de arrullo inocente…en las noches en el castillo encantado sólo hay fuego que asusta a las hadas y lascivia demoledora que hace que la bruja malvada de los cuentos sea quizás la única capaz de entender que si, que la princesa no quería un amor de encantamiento, que si, que la princesa sabía mucho más de lo que nosotros creíamos, que cuando vio a su príncipe azul sobre aquel caballo blanco entendía el poder que aquellos ojos azules de ensueño prometían…prometían ardor que estremecería los bosques, que haría temblar la tierra y hacer que el malvado dragón fuese un mísero ratón comparado con ese demonio principesco conocedor del muy pecaminoso y no muy azul acto de fornicar. Rapuzel lanza su cabello para que el príncipe suba a su torre, la bella durmiente con su dulce nombre Aurora duerme su sueño de cien años en espera de que un beso de amor la despierte y que el hombre soñado le dé mucho más que aquel casto beso…oh y ella caperucita roja…conoce la verdadera identidad del lobo feroz…ella lo sabe…lo sabe muy bien. Hermanos Grinn y Andersen que triquiñuela malvada fueron aquellos dulces e inocentes cuentos… ¿Era eso? ¿Eso fue lo que quisieron decir?...Príncipes y princesas aman endemoniadamente y salvajemente en la oscuridad del más allá del final feliz, quizás si se escucha con atención podremos oír como el placer oscuro de dos cuerpos no muy inocentes se retuerce en la habitación de las niñas y sus bibliotecas y como en el subconsciente femenino todas sabemos que si, que la princesa es feliz con su muy sucio secreto.

- Mía, tu eres mía-susurró el contra sus muslos, cuando estrellaba su lengua contra su sexo, una y otra vez para después reemplazarla por sus dedos urgentes y tocar de manera aquel punto dulce que hacía a Bella gritar y agarrar con fuerza su hermoso cabello. Ella levantó su cabeza y la reflexión sobre las princesas que había tenido unos momentos antes cuando el dormitaba sobre su pecho la hizo reír. Edward levantó su cabeza y la miró con aquellos ojos maquiavélicos y curiosos.

- ¿Cuál es la risa Swan?

- No es nada Cullen…nada - Lo vio treparse encima de ella como un felino y tomar su cabeza entre sus dos manos.

- ¿No te estarás riendo de mi?

- Nunca…yo no me atrevería señor.

- Oh vamos Swan, cuéntame, si no lo haces no te hago el amor en los próximos cinco minutos.

-¡No! - Bella abrazó su cintura con sus dos piernas, casi encadenándolo - no seas cruel Edward Cullen…yo sólo pensaba en aquel día en que te vi la primera vez y en que parecías a un príncipe azul, yo contigo encerrada en ese ascensor dándome la espalda casi me matas, toda esa semana con tú olor pervirtiéndome, me hiciste soñar con los cuentos de hadas y heme aquí, contigo desnudo entre mis piernas…eso me hace reír, yo que pensé que los cuentos de hadas no eran para mi.

- Yo no soy un príncipe.

- Para mi lo eres…eres un príncipe real…lo se _ceniputicienta lo sabe _- y volvió a soltar la carcajada. Edward se quedó mirándola, ella era tan extraña y misteriosa con su manera de hablar.

- Quisiera leer tú mente para saber en que estas pensando Swan…eres tan oscura que me enloqueces- le dio un beso triste y hambriento- ¿estas cansada?

- No ¿Tú?

- No Swan, llevo catorce años de mi vida sediento de ti, sólo he tomado un poco de tú agua…puedo hacerte el amor hasta que muera.

- Entonces Cullen trabaje...trabaje.

Edward guiñó un ojo, relamió su boca y volvió a trabajar…y trabajó y trabajó e hizo su labor, una y otra vez, hasta que casi a las tres de la mañana ambos estaban casi a punto de llamar una ambulancia.

A las siete de la mañana, el terrorífico sonido del despertador hizo que el sueño aletargador de Bella la hiciera volver al mundo real, pero los brazos de hierro de su amante la retenían como cadenas de hierro.

- Edward- quiso moverse - Edward, hay que levantarse.

- No - y hundió su cara en su cabello.

- Trabajo.

- No.

- Baby, vamos a llegar tarde- la verdad es que se sentía como si hubiera estado en una maratón, había estado en una maratón, le dolía el cuerpo y sus músculos se sentían como gelatina, quería quedarse allí y dormir por lo menos varias horas, se removió un poco y gimió al sentir de nuevo la erección de él contra sus nalgas - Edward ¡Edward!

- ¡Diablos Swan! Hoy no quiero ser responsable.

- ¿Qué sugieres? ¿Qué nos quedemos aquí desnudos todo el día?

- Exactamente, has adivinado mis pensamientos - y de un solo tirón abrió sus piernas y empezó a besarla, un beso y ella perdía los sentidos.

- No, no...Edward… ¡no! tú padre vendrá a las diez de la mañana con el cónsul ruso y…

_¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Si no nos ve a los dos va a empezar a sospechar y…todo se irá al puto infierno _se bajó de ella e hizo un sonido furioso.

- Yo iré a trabajar, tú te quedas aquí.

- No, ¿Por qué? Ayer día libre y hoy…no…no.

Edward tocó la frente de Bella e hizo un gesto malicioso.

- Tienes fiebre y te duele la garganta, creo que estás enferma…llama a Angela y dile que no podrás ir a trabajar.

- Yo no estoy enferma ángel.

- Lo estas…y no discutas más - agarró el celular que estaba en la mesa de noche, buscó el número de Angela y esperó hasta que la chica contestó, Bella casi grita y empezó a hacer miñocos de impotencia.

- ¿Bella?

Con su pequeño puño lo golpeó con fuerza, pero fue ella la que se lastimó al estrellarse con los músculos de hierro de Edward.

- Hola Angie…yo...yo te llamaba para pedirte un favor- en medio segundo vio como el maravilloso hombre desnudo que tenía en su cama de manera reptil bajo hacia su sexo _oh no, no de nuevo… ¡diablos Edward! _Sintió la lengua invasora que golpeaba su clítoris con fuerza agónica - Mmm, estoy enferma…oh señor.

- ¿Qué tienes cariño?

_Me muero de placer._

-Estoy ardiendo en fiebre _y no es una ironía _y…y me duele…ehhh la garganta

- Se te oye raro ¿también tienes congestión nasal? ¿Es grave?

- Nop…iba a gritar y se tapó la boca - Dile a…el señor Cullen que estoy enferma.

Lo oyó reír sobre la cara interna de su muslo, oh si agonizaba.

- Oh Bella, me muero de miedo, ayer nos dio el día libre, no le va a gustar esto.

Isabella temblaba, era insoportable, ese hombre era capaz de hacerla irracional, de manera instintiva empujo sus caderas contra él hasta que lo vio perderse por completo, él se comportaba como una máquina, sin tregua y sin piedad.

- ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! - lloriqueaba- ¡por favor!...ang...Sólo ¡por favor! - y colgó antes de de que su amiga la oyera gritar como una loca por teléfono - ¡Jesús!

- No te vengas todavía nena… Isabella.

Pero era demasiado tarde.

- Ahgg.

Llegó a ella con un puchero y con el ceño fruncido.

- Siempre tienes que desafiarme Swan - y entro en ella con dulzura - a veces quiero darte de nalgadas por no hacer lo que digo, algún día te las daré - acaricia su cuello para después pasar su lengua dejando rastros húmedos por toda su barbilla. Entra y sale, se mueve con lentitud, para después ir rápido, se detiene haciéndola rogar de nuevo- muévete mi amor, puedo verme salir y entrar en ti nena, es hermoso... si, si así…más rápido - su voz era exigente; ambos se empiezan a quejar, ella le da pequeños mordiscos, su placer se está regado desde la punta de su pies hasta su cabello, ella es una bomba a punto de detonar, se enarca casi de manera dolorosa, pide piedad, todo va en olas de lujuria que se van concentrando en su centro, toda ella palpita y él vibra en su interior - Ya…ya Swan ven…ven linda- y de pronto el clímax de ella llega con la fuerza de mil torpedos- Sólo tú…Bella…yo..

- Si...

- Tú…yo...

- Estas…tan dentro de mi…en mi, en mi...

- Sólo tú - ella lo aprieta y es entonces cuando él viene duro y grita en su oído para derrumbarse por la fuerza de su liberación - vas a matarme Isabella Swan

Xxx

La arropa con dulzura, su último asalto la ha sumido en un sueño profundo. Él se viste con desgano, se sienta un momento en la pequeña silla de su tocador y ve la pequeña botella de su perfume. Todo el lugar es la habitación de una muñequita, todo tan limpio y ordenado, sin grandes pretensiones pero tan propio, sólo él parece fuera de lugar en ese momento, él y sus demonios, él y sus celos, él y su amor demente, obsesivo y sin control.

Salió de la habitación y buscó las llaves del apartamento…si…tenía un plan ese día, tenía un plan para toda la semana…tenía un plan para el resto de su vida…la ataría a él, a su vida, la ataría como si ella fuese un preso sin posibilidad de escape, la ataría con el sexo alucinante, la ataría con su deseo… era el esclavo, pero ella no lo sabría. Edward Cullen experto en adicciones sabía como éstas funcionaban, la sacaría de su mundo de libros y le abriría un mundo nuevo, sería para ella su heroína…no le importaba nada más, al final aunque esa compulsión hiciera que ella lo odiará, ella no podría dejarlo, no podría cerdo egoísta y…él…él amaría hasta su odio.

**ESTO SE PUSO…UFFF**

**AMENME O DEJENME dejar comentarios es casi tan bueno (bueno no tanto) como quitarse la ropa frente a Edward y gritar ¡ataca baby!**


	23. Cap 23 el Nilo sale de su cause

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a la señora Meyer…yo me divierto, ¡ah si! La historia es mía.**_

_**Mayores de 18, clasificación M.**_

_**A todas esos seres maravillosos que me dejan comentarios gracias, a mis lectoras en silencio, gracias. Gracias por amar este monstruo enorme que es EL LÍMITE DEL CAOS. Tengo la ambición de hacer una historia tan poderosa como muchas que existen en el fanfiction, la gente que me lee es mi fuerza.**_

_**¡Imagínense! La persona más antitecnológica del mundo, es decir yo, abrió cuenta en twitter para los que me siguen, sachita121212, lo estoy empezando a conocer, haciendo burradas, allí contestare cositas.**_

_**Una de mis lectoras me hizo reír muchísimo con el cuento de teem ninfa y hermanastra, estas dos salieron y yo nos las tenía planeadas, pero ellas se hicieron protagonistas. **_

_**Sigo pidiendo ayuda con lo del Blogg.**_

_**En este capítulo, sabrán algo terrible sobre Edward.**_

**EL LÍMITE DEL CAOS.**

**EL NILO SALE DE SU CAUSE.**

- ¿Edward? ¿Edward? ¿Qué te pasa? - su padre le preguntaba de manera susurrante, pues los ojos azules del cónsul ruso lo miraban no de manera muy amable.

_No quiero estar aquí…me espera un cuerpo desnudo, no quiero estar aquí ¡puta mierda!_

- No me pasa nada Carlisle - pero golpeaba con impaciencia el escritorio con el estilógrafo, mientras que su hermano Emmet explicaba las implicaciones de la negociación con los trabajadores sobre el oleoducto en Rusia. De manera imperceptible llevo una de sus manos a su nariz, quería recuperar el olor de Swan a cada momento, se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa, ocasión que aprovechó Jasper para acercarse y decirle.

- ¡Por amor de Dios! Puedes quitar esa estúpida expresión de la mejor follada en la historia de la humanidad, es fastidioso e idiota.

Edward volteó a su amigo con violencia y lo miró furioso, gracias a Dios que Jasper tenía alma de guerrero, porque sino esa mirada lo hubiera amilanado.

- No se de hablas.

- Oh por favor Edward Cullen, yo se como es coger a una mujer de manera deliciosa, además tienes un chupado en el cuello que parece que un vampiro te hubiera sacado hasta la médula, dame las gracias que sólo yo la he visto, porque si Emmet se da cuenta es capaz de atarte a la silla y hacer que confieses de manera tortuosa quien es la víctima.

_Primero muerto...Nadie lo debe saber._

Con su expresión de hielo y cinismo Edward cubrió su rostro.

- Deliras Jasper, tú y tú maldito deseo de hurgar mi psique, espero que no vayas con cuentos a mi hermana, porque sino me va a torturar preguntándome que quien es, Alice y sus mundos rosas, es fastidioso.

- Ella se preocupa por ti, y no, no te preocupes no le contaré que hoy vi a su hermano el dragón, con la expresión más babosa que he visto en mi vida.

Pero en realidad sólo alguien con ese extraño don empático de Jasper hubiese podido adivinar lo que en realidad pasaba por la cabeza del todo poderoso señor de la torre. Edward Cullen era ese tipo de seres quienes el amor los asaltaba para hacerlos más reconcentrados, endemoniados y furiosos. Le aterraba pensar que alguien viera esa parte de sí mismo, no por una falsa masculinidad que cree que al dejar entrever que estaba enamorado se vería ridículo y mariquilla, sino porque el sentir un amor con ese fuego y esa profundidad violarían el espacio sagrado entre él y Bella Swan. Ella era para él, sus espacios de delirio, de dulzura, de lujuria y de ternura, sólo eran para ella, no para los demás que nunca entenderían como ese amor era lo único que en verdad lo salvaba de la jungla en que vivía. Nunca, jamás permitiría que ninguna de las fieras que siempre amenazaban con destrozar su vida la tocaran.

Desde niño había visto como su abuelo y su padre les había tocado sortear los miles de ojos que los seguían por todas partes. Era como si todos esperaran ver la caída de la majestuosa saga Cullen, todos esperaban sucios secretos, cuentos maliciosos, historias de terror; todos querían saber que si en aquel reino de seres casi perfectos había una pequeña grieta que hiciera ver como todos esos seres extraordinarios e intocables sólo eran seres humanos como los demás. Lo más terrible de todo, es que aquella grieta, no era pequeña, era un enorme bache que tenía el nombre de Edward Cullen inscrito de principio a fin.

- Espero señor Cullen- el cónsul ruso hablaba con su muy gutural acento- que las negociaciones hayan hecho efecto, porque nuestro gobierno no está dispuesto a sufrir otra perdida de tiempo como la de hace dos semana.

- Pues yo espero señor Ionescu que su gobierno deje trabajar y cumpla con su parte de trato, no esperen que mi compañía siempre cubra la falta de responsabilidad social que ustedes tienen.

Jasper, Emmet y el mismo Carlisle sabían que lo que Edward decía era verdad, pero su falta de tacto y de diplomacia no era buena para ese tipo de tratos, y todos tres se removían nerviosamente en sus asientos.

- ¿Sugiere que no estamos a la altura de las expectativas de esta empresa?

- Usted lo dijo, yo no.

- Entonces buscaremos otra compañía que pueda entender nuestros intereses.

- Pues adelante, no creo que otra empresa le dé las garantías y calidad que Cullen C.O ofrece, los casi nueve mil millones de dólares invertidos en el oleoducto y en el petróleo que ustedes brindan fue una apuesta arriesgada de esta compañía, no creo que a ustedes le convenga lidiar con el hecho de que nos retiramos, dará la sensación en el mundo corporativo de que su gobierno no es de fiar.

Le escuchó decir al hombre en su idioma _akula _que quería decir tiburón.

- Oh si señor Ionescu y huelo la sangre a kilómetros- sonrió de manera maligna - es su labor decir que nuestras prioridades van de la mano de sus responsabilidades.

El hombre se levantó de la mesa, quería degollar al maldito, pero estaban en sus manos, por lo tanto, sonrió hipócritamente, se fue hacia todos los hombres Cullen y les dio la mano a todos, menos a uno que simplemente no la acepto. El hombre se fue con un dejo amargo en la boca.

- Podrías haber sido más amable.

- No tengo porque ser amable, ¿qué se supone? Cualquier debilidad de parte nuestra hará que todos se vayan al traste, ni yo ni la empresa somos idiotas útiles - empezó a caminar como siempre, un tigre enjaulado, todos sabían que aquel movimiento pendular era la señal de que quería que lo dejaran solo. Su padre y su hermano se fueron juntos, Jasper antes de irse con una sonrisa maliciosa le dijo:

- Oye, dale a la chica mis respetos más sinceros amigo, debe ser alguien especial para tenerte al borde.

El señor del hielo agarró un estilógrafo y se lo tiró con fuerza.

- Idiota.

- Bienvenido al club hermano.

El eco de la risa de Jasper perduró unos segundos en la oficina. Edward miró el reloj, contó cinco minutos y salio como alma que lleva el diablo de allí, no sin antes hacer una burla terrible a Ángela que tartamudeo cuando le dijo que Bella estaba enferma.

- Se oía mal esta mañana señor.

- ¿Muy mal? - contuvo una risa sugestiva.

- Oh si, yo nunca la había escuchado así señor, realmente la estaba pasando muy mal.

Las imágenes de él y su lengua en el coñito caliente de su nena, no eran imágenes que evocaran nada más que el enorme y embriagante placer que lo aturdiría de por vida.

- Mañana, quiero que le diga que hablaré muy seriamente con ella.

- Señor es la segunda vez que se enferma, no se lo que le pasa a esta chica.

- Mañana hablaré con ella.

Angela tembló de susto _estos dos nunca se van a llevar bien._

Corrió a su auto como un loco, hizo una parada en un supermercado, cosa exótica para él y compró una cantidad enorme de comestibles, la pobre cajera se equivoco tres veces, él la miraba impaciente y sin quererlo le dedicó una sonrisa seductora y un guiño coqueto a la pobre mujer que pensó que los ángeles estaban cayendo sobre la tierra y ella era una hija de puta afortunada porque el más bello estaba allí.

También llevaba un enorme arreglo de rosas.

Llegó al apartamento de su chica, abrió la puerta muy silenciosamente, dejó los alimentos sobre la mesa y fue hacía la habitación, respiró con fuerza, ese era su lugar, no quería estar en ninguna parte _idiota y cursi pollito _Bella aún dormía _mi pobre bebé casi la mato ayer… IsaBella debes ser fuerte, apenas estamos empezando _allí estaba, el primer paso para su plan de ataque. El sonido tranquilo de la respiración de su mujer era el sonido de calma que él necesitaba, un sonido que calmara la fiera interna. Con sigilo se desnudo para no despertarla y caminó lentamente hacia la cama y se metió bajo las cobijas, ella hizo un ruidito en medio del soñar, la abrazó de la cintura e inmediatamente se dejó inundar del olor maravilloso de su cabello y así en medio segundo él cayó en un sueño profundo.

Como a las dos de la tarde en medio del sueño y de la vigilia Isabella vio a su madre sentada en su porche tomando té helado _¿Ves baby? Toma lo que la vida te de, no es tan difícil cariño _su madre y su cabello avellana resplandeciendo en el sol, sus ojos azules se le quedaron mirando con ternura _por cierto Isabella…él es hermoso, es todo lo que se merece mi pequeña flor _y despertó sonriendo porque su mamí perfecta le había gustado el chico impresionante que dormía con ella, a su lado, un chico que por cierto tenía una erección maravillosa apretando su trasero _oh Diablos baby ¿no descansas?... ¡carajo! ¿No fuiste a trabajar? ¿Qué hora es? ¡Las dos! Nunca he dormido hasta esta hora _de pronto se acordó del día anterior y sintió su muy particular sonrojo teñirle la cara _Recorcholis ¿Todavía estoy intacta? ¿Tengo todo en su lugar? _Se carcajeo de manera silenciosa _si Peter supiera que sus perversiones no son nada comparado con lo que paso aquí…aguanta Egipto, oficialmente el nilo se ha desbordado_. Fueron casi cinco minutos para ella poder deshacer el abrazo de hiedra de Edward que la tenía a punto de la asfixia. Finalmente cuando él entre el sueño se dio por vencido y puso su brazo por debajo de la almohada Bella pudo pararse de la cama, trastabillo, pues todo su cuerpo no respondía a las funciones mecánicas precisas, y peor, aúnpalpitaba con la fuerza de las sensaciones poderosas del día anterior. Fue al baño y se miró al espejo _oh Dios, tengo la cara de una gran cogida ¿así va a ser siempre? Pelo revuelto, labios hinchados y ojos de caníbal en acecho _la hermanastra arreglaba sus uñas con despreocupación, mientras que la ninfa asentía de manera fiera ante la seguridad que la noche de anoche sólo era mero entrenamiento. Se metió a la ducha y dejó que el agua le diera descanso a su piel caliente. Desnuda caminó a la habitación _Bella no tropieces…no tropieces…es capaz de volver hacer lo que hizo esta mañana _la ninfa le tiró una pedrada enojadísima por pensar siquiera en negarse.

_Que frío hace…_miró por la ventana y vio como sobre la ciudad se cernía una tormenta terrible _¿Y si me pongo mis zapatos altos? Ohhh mañana no estaría viva _y ahora fue la hermanastra quien le sacó la lengua por no desear esa muerte gloriosa _estoy demente._

Se puso los vaqueros que Lauren odiaba, aquellos que estaban rasgados por todas partes, una blusa de lana blanca y sus tenis _al menos lo detendré por hoy _y entonces para el colmo de los colmos, sus dos chicas interiores oficialmente le declaraban la guerra por idiota.

No podía creer que no se hubiese tropezado con algo. Se quedó observando como dormía _que cosa maravillosa _Edward cambió de posición en la cama y entonces _oh señor _su maravilloso trasero quedó al aire y fue entonces cuando Bella salió corriendo de allí porque le falto un segundo para no morder semejante regalo divino.

Se topó con esa cantidad de comida sobre la mesa y las rosas _me muero, no me lo imagino comprando esto…en su vida, _todo aquello era como para alimentar un ejercito, casi salta cuando ve entre toda aquella cantidad de comida, alimento para Darcy quien le marcaba territorio de manera dulce sobre las piernas.

- Mira cariño, hasta pueden llegar a ser amigos.

No podía negarlo, tenía hambre, no había comido en más de veinticuatro horas, su estomago gruñía furiosamente. Empezó a cocinar fetuccini Alfredo _gracias mamá por enseñarme a cocinar. _Mientras cocinaba fue hacia su portátil y miró su correo, su padre le había escrito, le contó que Susan ya se había mudado con él y que el pequeño niño de la chica era un prodigio del fútbol; sintió nostalgia por Charlie, durante su adolescencia Bella pensó que hubiese sido más fácil para su padre tener un chico, al menos con un muchacho el pobre hombre no habría tenido que lidiar con las histerias típicas de una chica, con su apatía a sport chanel o ¡Jesús! a comprarle tampones, pero después cuando la muerte de Renne los sorprendió a ambos, dio gracias de ser una mujer, al menos de manera sensitiva y callada ella fue capaz de lidiar con el dolor ciego de su padre. El hijo de Susan tendría el mejor papá que alguien pudiera soñar.

Le contestó a Charlie que lo extrañaba, que quería conocer a Susan, no prometió ir a Forks, pues el sólo hecho de dejar a Edward un minuto la asustaba y tener la terrible posibilidad de volver a ver a James era aterradora. En la bandeja de entrada había además dos correos uno de la profesora Lilian que le decía que necesitaba una nueva corrección del capitulo tres, sobre todo el aparte de "la naturaleza del mal en la obra de Emily Bronte" y que era para mas tardar para el Jueves _ mierda _tendría que trasnochar, oh y no quería hacerlo escribiendo una tesis _tengo ese hombre para mi…diablos no tengo tiempo para Emily Bronte ahora, si ella viera a Edward Cullen haciendo esas cosas maravillosas, seguramente me apoyaría ¿no es así Emily? ¡Diablos!_ El otro correo era de Peter de lo más sucio y morboso que ella había visto, con un mensaje que decía:

_Isa mi amor…si tienes el dios del sexo en tú cama ¡me muero! Tienes que saber truquitos, te mando algunos _las imágenes eran lascivas, con algunas posiciones que ella no entendía o que al menos tendría que ser contorsionista para hacerla, estaba tan concentrada mirando aquello de manera casi científica que no se dio cuenta que un Edward casi desnudo la miraba de manera oscura por detrás de la espalda.

- Yo se hacer cosas mejores que eso.

Bella saltó de susto y se carcajeó pues sabía que tenía tremendo rubor que le cubría la cara. Lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Si, tú eres el maestro.

- No lo olvides Swan- beso su cabello- debiste esperar a que me despertara, quería ducharte y enjabonarte por todas partes.

-Mmm, la próxima vez- lo miró de arriba abajo-bueno al menos hoy si te pusiste tus bóxer.

- Si quieres me los quito - su ninfa asintió frenéticamente.

- No me tientes Edward Cullen.

Él empezó a bajárselos de manera maliciosa, Bella sabía que tres centímetros más abajo y no habría cena, ni nada _oh este hombre me va a matar._

-¡No! ángel, eres divino, pero tenemos que comer… ¿No tienes hambre?

- Estoy hambriento Swan - contestó con sus típicos ojos ávidos y encapotados.

- De alimento Cullen.

- De alimento- y la beso y su lengua serpiente jugueteó con la de ella, explorándola, Bella quedó sin aliento.

- Déjame respirar Edward - escapó de su abrazo, para tratar de hacer conversación _si hablar…hablar…habla r_ - ¿a qué horas te fuiste esta mañana?

- A las ocho, fui a mi apartamento y fui a la oficina unas horas, como a las once estaba aquí de nuevo.

- ¡Que cantidad de alimentos Cullen!…Las flores son hermosas Baby, nadie me había dado flores, gracias.

- Lo mejor para mi chica.

- Eres muy dulce Edward ¿Quién lo diría?

- Nadie - de pronto cambió su expresión a la oscuridad de siempre - se fue a la habitación y se puso sus pantalones y su camisa blanca.

Bella sirvió la comida con una expresión de ansiedad en la cara y sus ojos tímidos.

-Ojala te guste.

- Si sabe tan delicioso como huele, contigo siempre es así, tu olor es delicioso y tú sabor también.

- Que galante señor. Haber…come.

Dos bocados, para Bella eso era un espectáculo, cada acto de él era una prolongación de la sensualidad erótica que ahora conocía tan bien.

- Mmmm…esto es maravilloso.

- ¿Rico?

- Glorioso.

Entonces ella se sentó a su lado, aquello era una especie de iniciación en la vida de ambos, la simplicidad sencilla de compartir la cena.

De ambos él era el más cauteloso, Bella lo observaba _oh mi niño es tímido ¿Quién lo diría? _Para romper una cierta incomodidad, Bella puso un tema simple de conversación y en medio de aquello Edward Cullen y ella empezaron a hablar como un viejo matrimonio que se contaban cosas tontas y graciosas en el transcurrir de un día cualquiera, estaban en casa. Mas la preocupación de su tesis y el ultimátum de su profesora paso como una ráfaga en la mente de la chica y ella hizo un gesto impaciente, Edward vio aquel gesto y su corazón saltó.

- ¿Estas aburrida conmigo?

- Oh Baby… ¿Quién se aburre contigo? ¡Eres el sol! ¡No! lo que pasa es mi tesis, la he abandonado y mi directora de tesis, esta enojada conmigo y presiento que quiere renunciar a mi, y no quiero Edward ella es la mejor, no tengo tiempo para buscarme otro.

- Yo te pagó un maestro privado, el mejor, En Yale existen los mejores expertos en literatura de este planeta, no te preocupes.

Bella tragó entero, no quería discutir con él, pero esta era su batalla.

-Edward ella es la mejor, conoce el proceso, lo que quiero, un nuevo maestro sólo lo atrasaría más, sólo tengo que concentrarme - y lo miró maliciosamente - últimamente tengo un hermoso hombre que no permite que me concentre en nada más.

Él se relajó, ella era inteligente, sabía que negarse a sus regalos era su manera de decirle no a su control obsesionante, pero sus últimas palabras lo calmaron un poco.

- Te doy vacaciones.

- No- hizo un puchero- yo quiero estar contigo, me gusta esa oficina a pesar que el hombre de las nieves vive allí.

- Odias ese trabajo - lo dijo de manera contrita.

_No allí te conocí, ¿cómo odiarlo?_

- Edward, yo no lo odio, debo confesarte que no era lo que yo soñaba cuando vine de Forks, pero tú compañía me ha dado todo, mis amigos, Thomas, Cathy, angie, Stella, gente maravillosa…tú, tú.

- ¿Yo? - sus ojos eran ansiosos.

- Oh si maestro…tú, el mundo.

- Mereces más Bella, más.

- Lo tengo todo niño, en esta sala, en esta casa esta todo, no sueño con más.

- Quiero hacer todos tus sueños realidad…dime qué quieres y lo tendrás hoy.

Bella se levantó para sentarse en su regazo.

- Soy una chica sencilla Cullen, hoy, en este momento mis expectativas están más que satisfechas.

Edward recostó su cabeza en su pecho.

- Quiero mimarte nena…déjame hacerlo, hazlo por mi.

Bella juega con su cabello y de pronto una sonrisa juguetona.

-¿Quieres hacer algo por mi?

- Lo que sea.

Se levanta, lleva los platos al fregadero y pone su portátil sobre la mesa.

- ¿Quieres ayudarme a corregir un capítulo de mi tesis? Yo se que no es muy divertido

- Si- la interrumpe- me encantaría Swan… ¿Qué tengo que hacer? Me fascinaban las clases de literatura en la Universidad.

- Bueno Cullen…espera yo lavo los platos, me cepillo mis dientes, acuérdate que hay un cepillo para ti también preparo café y a trabajar.

- Si señora.

A la media hora, con una cantidad de libros sobre la mesa y una espumeante jarra de café, ambos se aprestaban a trabajar sobre la tesis.

- Bueno Swan, tú dictas yo escribo.

Bella esta divertida, los papeles se han invertido, es algo gracioso e irónico y tierno, y maravilloso y asustador.

- ¿Estas seguro ángel?

- ¿Dudas de mis capacidades? Soy bueno digitando- su voz ronca y oscura delata lo sensual de las últimas palabras; Bella entiende perfectamente y lo besa suavemente.

- Claro que si niño Edward dedos mágicos Cullen.

Quiere tumbarla sobre la mesa y desnudarla de un tirón, pero también deseaba esos espacios con ella, espacios de buena conversación y tranquilidad. Todo lo que se negó con las demás mujeres, todas aquellas palabras que no puso decir, que no quería decir, que no le nacía decir, ahora se agolpaban en su boca. Durante catorce años, lo único que había sido capaz de emitir eran alaridos de rabia, gruñidos furiosos contra el mundo, palabras como dagas que herían a cualquiera, hoy frente a ella quería saber si él niño que un día fue podía volver.

- ¿De que se trata tú tesis mi amor?

Los ojillos de Bella relucieron, él quería saber _baby yo quiero ser interesante para ti, rey del universo, conocedor de todo._

- ¿De verdad quieres saber?

- Todo lo tuyo me interesa Swan, eres muy inteligente nena, todos esos libros, dime.

Sonrió con timidez,

- Es sobre la naturaleza de la obsesión en las novelas de Charlote y Emily Bronte.

- La obsesión…conozco ese tema, yo tengo una obsesión, continua.

_¿Cómo quiere que continué cuando habla de esa manera? ¡Diablos! En este momento yo también tengo una obsesión…estar desnuda contigo._

- Ehhh, estas mujeres que escribieron estos libros, vivieron en una época tan difícil para ellas, vivían en un mundo donde las mujeres eran relegadas a un segundo plano. Tanto Charlote y Emily fueron criadas dentro de una pureza moral y un sentido de castidad religioso, pero ambas fueron capaces de escribir libros donde la ausencia de ambos es el eje central de Jane Ayre o De cumbres borrascosas. Rochester es oscuro y peligroso, con su sexualidad voraz que casi de manera metafórica esta ejemplificada en su esposa demente y Heatcliff quien es el demonio escondido en los agrestes bosques, es algo fascinante, lo que yo quiero es entender como ellas dos, hijas de un vicario de iglesia fueron capaces de plasmar la pasión, la locura y una sexualidad soterrada y violenta.

- Y ¿La pregunta es?

- ¿Fue de la imaginación, el talento o es que en verdad estas dos mujeres tenían guardada bajo su mentalidad represiva espíritus salvajes?

- Esa es mucha tesis nena ¿Y a que conclusión quieres llegar?

- Que ambas presentían que el amor era de naturaleza violenta, que siempre caminaba entre la muerte, la angustia y el sexo.

Edward la miró de manera taciturna y sorprendida.

- ¿Eres salvaje Isabella Swan?

Sólo él podía hacerle esa pregunta, con él su naturaleza irreverente, guerrera y sexual habían salido a flote, ni siquiera con James, quien jamás impuso en ella ningún reto; pero este hombre sentado frente a ella, desde el primer día fue capaz de hacer de ella un ser fuerte, cada día durante aquellos dos años de trabajo juntos había sido una lucha entre dos fuerzas, dos fuerzas que se repelían y se complementaban.

- Tú sabes que si ángel.

- Eso me excita nena, en este momento tengo una erección del tamaño de esta ciudad, quiero tumbarte sobre esa mesa y cogerte hasta el día del juicio final.

Bella se mordió los labios, la señal precisa para decirle que el deseo era correspondido, que su cuerpo se abría, que su alma rugía y que su sexo se aprestaba a recibirlo.

- Edward…

Él lo sabía, entendía que el comienzo de toda dependencia y necesidad era que a veces ésta debía ser negada.

- Mas no, las Bronte nos espera y ¡no te muerdas la boca!

Oh la decepción…_estúpidas escritoras…debí estudiar contabilidad. _Suspiraron todas, ninfa, hermanastra y Bella; tomó un libro de Bataille y comenzó el trabajo.

No se sorprendió con el hecho de que él era tremendamente inteligente, conocía las dos novelas muy bien, siempre hacía preguntas inquisitivas y complejas que hacían que ella tomara notas para desarrollar mejor sus ideas. Ambos estaban tranquilos, la intimidad poco a poco se iba presentando entre ellos dos de forma clara y simple, aún así Edward Cullen estaba allí, retorcido, suspicaz, provocador, excitante y rugiente. Era difícil verlo caminar en aquel pequeño apartamento, sentir como su presencia inundaba cada pequeño poro, como su voz la embriagaba a cada momento, como cada uno de sus gestos se amplificaban y lo hacían entrañable y misterioso. En algún momento Bella se preguntó, qué gesto amaba más y llegó a la conclusión que todos hacían un conjunto perfecto de un hombre extraordinario y enigmático. Ella frente a él dictando cada una de las oraciones de su tesis hizo un paralelo entre aquellos hombres de las novelas que eran el tema de su proyecto de grado y sonrió para sí, Charlote o Emily quizás con su imaginación y sus almas poéticas no hubiesen sido capaz de asimilar en toda su plenitud el alma de Edward Cullen, demasiado difícil, demasiado complejo, demasiado hermoso, pero no perfecto y era en esa imperfección donde residía la real belleza de ese hombre, ese era el secreto de Rochester y Heatcliff, ese fue el secreto de Jane y Catherine, ambas sabían que amaban a hombres que incitaban sus naturalezas reaccionarias y agrestes. Ese era el amor, una conjunción diabólica de personalidades.

Él estaba feliz en aquella burbuja calida _toda ella es mi hogar…ámame, ámame isabella, es lo único que pido…sólo eso…ahora._

- Hola amiga.

- ¡Peter!

- Hola bebé, ¿ya te llegó el correo?

- Umhumm.

- Para que no digas que no me porto como un verdadero amigo… ¿Esta él ahí contigo?

- Si.

- Ahhh, me estremezco ¿esta desnudo?

- No, no en este momento.

- Maldita…te odio, tómale una foto y mándamela, la atesorare para mis años de vejes.

- Él es mió - lo dijo bajito, aprovechando que Edward estaba en el baño.

- Egoísta, perversa….ohhh ¡que emoción! ¿Puedo ir y verlo aunque sea un momento?

- Ni se te ocurra, además…talvez en unos minutos no estaremos presentables para nadie.

- Oh señor, no puedo creerlo, mi amiga ex virgen se comporta como una cualquiera frente a ese dios…Bella quiero ser tú.

- Estoy asustada bebé.

- ¿Eres feliz linda?

- Si…si lo soy.

- Entonces ¿qué diablos?

La presencia eléctrica con su mirada oscura la miraba desde el otro lado del apartamento.

- Tengo que colgar Peter.

- Oh Isa…no puedo competir, pero te extraño amiga, tu conversación y una rica cerveza ¿Cuándo nos vemos?

- Cuando tú digas cariño.

- Hoy es martes… ¿el jueves?

- El jueves y ¿Carlo?

- Trabaja ese día.

- Entonces el jueves, en el lugar de siempre…además tengo que hablar con mi profesora de tesis.

- Temprano Bella, no quiero que te pase lo que te paso la última vez, aún con Edward Cullen a bordo, mi corazón no resiste verte herida mi amor.

- Temprano.

- Y me cuentas los sucios detalles.

Sintió besos en la espalda y pequeños mordiscos.

- Esos me los llevo a la tumba.

-Mala amiga.

- El jueves- soltó una risa de cosquillas.

- Bella… ¡que envidia!

Voltea y el sonríe juguetón.

- ¿Tú amigo Peter?

- Si.

- ¿Es confiable?

- El ser más confiable del mundo ángel, a pesar que es algo alborotoso.

- No quiero que esto salga de aquí.

- Lo se.

Él baja la cabeza, odia eso, no quiere tratarla como una amante a la que hay que ocultar, no es lo que ella se merece, Bella sabe lo que él piensa _él me ama…él y todos sus demonios._

- Lo siento.

- No te preocupes…estaremos bien- alborota su cabello y él respira con nostalgia

_Un día baby…un día, despreocupado y juvenil eso es lo que quiero…no mi niño triste y terrible._

Xxx

Son las ocho de la noche y ambos están agotados, todas las emociones de una semana de un momento a otro se agolpan en sus músculos, se escucha el amenazante sonido de la lluvia. Bella lleva sus manos a la cara.

- ¿Estas cansada?

- Un poco.

- Ya terminamos.

- Gracias a ti baby.

- No fue tan difícil.

- No contigo a mi lado, eres muy buen asistente.

- ¿lo soy?

- Perfecto.

- Al menos sirvo para algo.

_No, no hables asi._

- Edward Cullen no digas eso, tú trabajo es impresionante, miles de personas dependen de ti.

_Yo sólo quiero que una persona dependa de mi…el resto no me importa._

- Es fácil cuando tú padre te ha heredado la fortuna más grande de América y una empresa ya fundamentada.

- No, tú la mantienes, si hubieses sido un niño rico y despreocupado Cullen C.O se hubiera ido al carajo.

- ¿Crees eso de mi?

- Por supuesto.

- ¿No soy patético?

- Edward…estaba enojada.

- ¿No soy sólo un apellido? Y mi estúpido dinero.

_Mi pobre bebé difícil_ Ella lo besa con suavidad, toca sus mejillas para calmar el ansía y la inseguridad de adolescente triste, lo arrulla en su pecho.

- Yo nunca pensé eso realmente Edward, yo conocí gente que no hizo nada, ni con su dinero ni con su apellido, mi estúpida lengua es a veces de serpiente, digo cosas idiotas y calló cosas importantes.

El te amo…no dicho era una de ellas.

En la habitación Bella se ponía su camiseta muy poco sexy y sus pantalones cortos, él estaba sentado en la esquina de la cama mirando sus pequeños rituales antes de dormir, el más fascinante: peinar su cabello, intempestivamente se levanta, agarra el cepillo y peina su largo cabello castaño.

- ¿No crees que está demasiado largo?

- Nop...es divino.

- ¿Un corte? Talvez.

- Pero no cortes el largo, no mucho, me gusta tener la sensación de él bajo mis manos cuando estoy dentro de ti.

- Tú sabes que decir Cullen, niño listo.

- Soy bueno hablando.

- Eres bueno en todo ángel.

Ella se lanzó hacía la cama, Edward bajo la cabeza de manera afligida, arregló su camisa y tomó su chaqueta, ella lo miró curiosa.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? Está lloviendo horrible.

- Me voy.

-¡No!- palmeó la cama como una invitación- ven a dormir aquí señor.

Casi salta y ríe como un chicuelo al que le han prometido un helado y finalmente lo ve ante sus ojos.

- ¿De verdad?

- Oh Edward, esta cama es tan mía como tuya, además creo señor que me tendrá que comprar una nueva, al paso de ayer la vamos a romper.

- Eso te lo prometo- le guiña un ojo.

- ¿Entonces? Afuera ropa.

En tres segundos se desnuda…totalmente y se mete bajo las cobijas y la abraza.

- ¿Duermes desnudo?

- Siempre ¿Por qué no tu?

- Soy tímida ángel.

- Me gustas así - besa su cabello - pero te prefiero desnuda.

El sonido de los truenos estremeció todo el lugar e iluminaron la habitación, Bella se asustó, odiaba los truenos.

- ¿Le temes a los truenos?

Ella calló un momento, le contaría algo que ni siquiera su mamá sabía.

- Yo nací en un lugar donde llueve casi todos los días, cuando mis padres se divorciaron mi madre trató de llevarme a lugares calidos donde el sol resplandecía, adoraba esos lugares, creo que fue más por mi madre que por otra cosa, cuando tenía ocho años fui de vacaciones con Charlie. Fue el año más lluvioso del que se tenía memoria en el pueblo; una noche mi papá tuvo que ir a trabajar después de las diez de la noche y me dejó con una chica tonta que estaba más interesada en ver televisión que en estar pendiente de mi, yo no era problema, era una niña demasiado callada, lo único que tenía que hacer era darme mi comida y hacerme dormir.

_Ocho años, fue en la época en que empecé a soñar contigo._

- Debiste ser la niña más linda del mundo.

- Ah si Cullen, yo y mis coletas rosadas.

_Oh Dios…igual, como yo te soñaba._

-Continua nena - quería escuchar sobre ese tiempo, un tiempo de inocencia para ambos.

- En fin, ese día llovía terriblemente y yo me fui a mi cuarto, pero tenía un miedo terrible, el viento resoplaba con furia, el árbol que queda enfrente de mi cuarto parecía un fantasma y la lluvia golpeaba mi ventana, yo sólo quería a mi papá, pero él no estaba, uno tras otros trueno como si fuera un campo de guerra, de pronto todo se oscureció y yo me quede paralizada, en mi mente de niña y por primera vez tuve un extraño presentimiento.

Edward se irguió un poco sobre la cabecera, el rostro de ella rememoraba el miedo y la soledad de aquel día.

- ¿Qué presentimiento?

-Que yo moriría un día de lluvia y de truenos.

Respiró con dificultad…oh no, no, la palabra muerte tan presente en su vida, no muerte no, la niña de coletas rosas, la niña de juegos de columpios, la niña de sol, soñando con muerte, enterró su cabeza en su cuello y tomó su cintura con fuerza.

- No digas eso…no digas eso.

- ¿Piensas en la muerte Edward?

_Todo el tiempo…todo el tiempo, antes que tú llegarás._

- A veces.

- Yo me he enfrente a ella _tres veces _Thomas y Renne…cuando mamá murió, Charlie no permitió que yo viera el cadáver, dijo que era mejor que la recordara como siempre había sido ella, fue lo mejor, tú tienes suerte ángel, tienes a toda tú familia completa.

Edward Cullen la miró casi culpable, puso la cabeza sobre la almohada y por primera vez se atrevió a nombrar a alguien cuya presencia después de muchos años lo seguía atormentando, tenía que decirlo _tengo que decírtelo…el peso es abrumador._

- Mi…mi verdadera madre murió cuando yo tenía quince años.

Bella lo miró consternada _¿Qué? ¿Esme no es…? ¡Dios! _Pensó en Esme Cullen, la madre perfecta.

- ¿Esme no es tu madre?

- No, no mi madre biológica, pero yo amo a Esme, ella es mi mamá de verdad, la que me cargó cuando yo era un bebé y limpió mis mocos cuando yo era un niño pequeño, la de mis cumpleaños, la que me llevó a la escuela y me incitó a tocar piano, Esme es mi mamí, no ella…Elizabeth.

La lluvia se intensificó, pero en la habitación reinaba el silencio.

- ¿De que murió tu mamá, es decir Elizabeth?- la pregunta estaba cargada de pesar.

- Se suicido, se suicido frente a mi Bella.

Xxx

Durante casi una hora IsaBella Swan beso a su dulce niño triste, las lágrimas pequeñas en duelo por él, por ese silencio que llegó después de aquella confesión terrible ¿cómo una madre hace algo así? Él necesitaba ser mimado, abrazado, necesitaba consuelo, no se atrevió a preguntar nada más, _Cuando estés preparado ángel…_ _Mi pobre niño, mi dragón enojado… ¿Cómo te conforto? _Todas las palabras no eran suficientes para consolar algo tan terrible. Poco a poco la respiración de él se apaciguó hasta que se quedó dormido, Bella puso su cabeza sobre su pecho y con el sonido de su corazón ella se quedó dormida con él.

A las dos de la mañana la despertó un sonido terrible, era él que tenía una pesadilla _baby, nosotros y nuestras pesadillas _decía cosas incoherentes, peleaba contra algo, con una fuerza invisible y furiosa que lo atacaba.

- Edward mi cielo, ya…ya…estoy aquí, ya...Shii…ya…tranquilo.

- Bella…no te vayas…

- No voy a ninguna parte- pero él seguía dormido -estoy aquí.

- Bella…-poco a poco su respiración se normalizo- te amo…

-Yo también cariño…

Todo aquel día había sido tan perfecto, encerrados en aquel lugar, conversando de todo, ayudándola a su tesis, tan paciente, tan tranquilo, guardando su deseo _yo quiero ser un caballero nena…yo quiero ser un caballero_ la había tocado de manera tierna y gentil, no la había atosigado con su ansiedad sensual, su toque fue suave e infantil, la había escuchado con atención, respetó su espacio de trabajo _debió ser difícil para él…él se comunica conmigo de manera total cuando me besa, cuando me hace el amor…me hace el amor… lo hace. _Edward quien se quería ir para dejarla decidir si ella permitía compartir su espacio de sueño, quien no se río cuando le contó sus terrores infantiles…Edward Cullen quien le confesó lo de su madre…él que ponía su corazón en sus manos _que poder, que poder tan terrible me has dado ángel, yo soy tuya baby…confía en mi…tu y yo_ deslizo una de sus manos por su pecho _ es tan suave _su vello era como pelusita tierna que le hacia cosquillas en la palma de su mano, bajó un poco más su mano y llegó a sus caderas y a ese punto que lo unía con su bajo vientre _ yo no tengo miedo Edward, soy tuya…completamente, quiero ser todo lo que tú quieras, olvida todo lo malo, somos tu y yo, en este momento _se desnudo sigilosamente y volvió a la caricia suave y de manera lenta y tranquila tomó su pene entre su manita pequeña, la bestia estaba dormida, de manera lánguida, lo acarició suavemente, escuchó un pequeño gemido de placer que salía de él, con uno de los dedos de los pies lo descobijo tratando de no despertarlo, y bajo hasta tenerlo frente a su cara, la caricia continuaba de manera sutil, pasó su dedo pulgar por la punta de su glande haciendo círculos y con la otra mano el movimiento de arriba abajo, su verga se alzó orgullosa _aleluya niño _ella jadeaba, si alguien la hubiese visto, habría visto como sus mejillas estaban rojas, oh si ella isabella Swan, la niña más tímida del mundo estaba presta a mamar la más hermosa verga del planeta, y no, no tenía escrúpulos, ni ascos, ella amaba a aquel hombre de una manera violenta, al diablo las buenas costumbres y al diablo los miedos y las vergüenzas, la ninfa interna miraba aquella maravilla de manera depravada y daba gracias por primera vez en la vida de que Bella Swan fuese un ratón de biblioteca y que en algunas de aquellas sesiones de libros interminables, ella y su curiosidad la hubieran llevado a leer el cómo se realizaba tan "innombrable acto". Se puso en posición, lamió todo el miembro de arriba abajo, Edward se removió en la cama.

- Mmm- aún dormía.

_Vamos baby _lo que hizo con su dedo lo hizo con la lengua y jugueteó con la base del glande, chasqueó su lengua y se fue hacía el frenillo chupando con suavidad, estaba sorprendida, quien pensaría que le gustaría eso _saborearlo _ su mano se movía a lo largo mientras su lengua jugaba, ahora estaba tan duro y tan enorme como siempre _precioso _ y sin previo aviso lo succionó y fue en ese momento cuando el león dormido despertó de un solo rugido.

- ¿Queee?- levanta su cabeza, la sensación es impresionante, pero la visión casi le causa un infarto, su niña lo tenía a él en toda su boca - oh Bella…joder, eso es lo más sexy ughh…..- el cabello de ella hacia atrás, su boca chupándolo, una de sus manos tocando sus testículos - ¡mierda! es hermoso- Ella lo abandona, para irse más abajo y besar en pequeños besitos mariposas todo su pene y acabar en donde estaban sus manos, Edward gritó, las manos de ella subiendo y bajando, para volver a atacarlo y ver como su polla era devoraba por ella de manera completa - ohhhh, carajo…nena…mi..mi…- no podía ni hablar, iba a quedarse ciego de placer _Dios existe..Dios existe, como en mis sueños…gracias_ el clímax amenazaba, una de sus manos jaló su cabello _control, control_ Bella subió y su lengua toco de manera sensual la punta de su pene, Edward rugía, rugía, - ¡mi amor!- volvió a tragárselo hasta sentirlo en su garganta, los libros ¡como sirven! Hizo un zumbido que vibró a lo largo de todo el miembro, metió su mano derecha y con dos dedos acarició el periné - ¡Cristo! ¡Cristo! ¡Piedad! Isa…me vengo…nena - los ojos de Bella se alzaron y miraron con maldad, apretó más la boca y de nuevo hizo el zumbido, pero con más fuerza-¡me muero!- Edward se agarró de la cabecera de la cama y explotó como la bomba H- ¡mierda santa!- flotaba en una nube, miró de nuevo y ella daba punto final a aquel trabajo majestuoso, Edward salto con la fuerza de un tigre y la abrazó de manera demente, mientras que una risa estúpida salía de su pecho- ¡Demonios Isabella Swan! ¿Dónde aprendiste hacer eso?

- A veces los libros son útiles ángel.

- ¿Qué libros son esos? te compró la puta colección completa.

- ¿Sorprende Cullen?

- Oh linda, por poco creí que iba a ser capaz de hablar hasta lenguas muertas.

_Oh si el nilo…oficialmente se ha salido de su cause._

Xxx

Lo despertó con unos besillos suaves sobre su espalda, él se movió un poco, pero aún seguía dormido.

-Ángel, es hora de despertar.

- No- dijo como un niño pequeño a quien lo levantaban para ir a la escuela en un día de lluvia.

- Son las siete de la mañana.

- Quiero dormir.

Ella sonrió, aquel hombre gigantesco y sus modales de niño tierno y travieso.

-Tú eres el jefe…puedes ir a la hora que quieras, pero yo no, la secretaria, no puedo darme ese lujo.

De una manera intempestiva Edward trató de agarrarla por la cintura, pero ella fue más rápida.

- Oh no Cullen, yo se en lo que termina esto contigo.

- ¿Sexo caliente y fantástico?

Bella jadeó.

- A este paso no llegaremos a final de año.

Edward sonrió de manera infantil.

- Imagínate nena los titulares "Pareja muere después de una maratón de sexo, la policía los encuentra después de que ambos casi derrumban el edificio, los médicos forenses no se explican la cara de idiota del hombre quien tiene una enorme sonrisa fruto seguramente del orgasmo más feliz de la historia"

El sonido de la risa de Edward Cullen era cascabeloso e infantil, se quedaron mirando fijamente, la sonrisa se tornó melancólica y taciturna. Allí afuera en plena ciudad, todo era diferente.

- ¿Estas bien ángel?

- No, no quiero salir de aquí.

- Pero debemos.

- Putos deberes, no he tenido vacaciones reales desde que tenía…diablos no he descansado desde…- El secreto de la madre muerta, estaba en el aire de manera tácita, ambos sabían que aquella confesión daba a la relación una dinámica más profunda y real- Te asuste con eso ¿No es así nena?

- Mucho…- ella se acercó a la cama, olía a jabón, shampoo y a perfume de Jazmín- No supe que decir baby, es algo abrumador, yo quiero consolarte.

- No digas nada Bella, lo que yo necesitaba era decírtelo, que me escucharas, llevó años con ese peso sobre mis hombros - la abrazó por la cintura- además anoche me consolaste muy bien…fue lo más impresionante del mundo.

- ¿Algún día me contarás todo?

_¿Todo? ¡No! me odiarías, la muerte de ella sólo es la maldita punta del iceberg._

- Algún día - dijo él no muy convencido, en absoluto. Bella no quería presionar, ella también tenía secretos que guardar.

- ¿Mucha gente lo sabe?

- No, mi padre ha tratado de que guardar el secreto de su primera esposa de manera celosa, Esme lo sabe, pero mis hermanos no, también el doctor Green, el padre de Jacob y Cathy.

_¡Lo sabia! Ella me lo había advertido…ella sabía que tras esa imagen de hombre terrible estaba un niño asustado._

- Yo no diré nada, te lo juro.

- Lo se.

- Puedes confiar en mi Edward - ella jugo un poco con su cabello- si quieres puedes quedarte un poco más, es la ventaja de ser el patrón - trató de poner a aquel ambiente algo de risa, de una manera u otra Bella supo que esa iba a ser su labor, darle algo de risa a ese ogro terrible que guardaba el secreto de una madre y su suicidio, le beso la frente, le tomó su rostro con sus dos manos, le brindó una mirada profunda de absoluta complicidad y comprensión y de manera dulce se separó del agarre titánico de su cintura.

- ¿En que te vas a ir Swan?

_¡Diablos! Es astuto._

-Este…

-No en el metro supongo.

- Oh baby- batió sus pestañas profusamente.

- Ni lo intentes- se paró de la cama y su glorioso cuerpo quedo al descubierto, el mentón de Bella temblaba frente al espectáculo, sabía que desnudo él tendría el puto mundo.

- Un diíta Edward, tus Men in Black me asustan, sobre todo Sam- ella empezó a caminar hacía atrás, él estaba en posición de cacería.

- No, ni hablar.

- Por favorcito.

Pero todo fue inútil, él corrió hacia ella y Bella gritó como niña en un juego, sus portentosos brazos la alzaron como hacía dos días y la puso de nuevo sobre la puerta.

- Te vas en taxi, tú auto estará mañana aquí y no discutas por tonterías, no se que gusto le tienes al maldito metro.

- Eres un mandón y un impositivo.

- Ese soy yo, lo tomas o lo tomas y si dices que no al taxi te retengo aquí toda esta semana y te convenzo, es más creo que quiero repetir lo de la puerta de nuevo, cogerte y cogerte y cogerte hasta que me digas que odias el metro.

La chica suspiró y con su carita juguetona dijo.

- Bueno… bajo esa promesa…creo que ya lo odio- ella hace un mohín retozón

- Así me gusta nena- y la estrelló su boca contra la de ella, pero un macho celoso salio de su guarida y maulló de forma rotunda.

- ¡Diablos! Darcy- ella soltó la carcajada - ya te alimente, te cambié la arena, te mime esta mañana, no todo tiene que girar a tú alrededor.

Edward observó al animal y le pareció muy gracioso.

- Creo que lo entiendo, yo no soportaría Isabella que tú mundo no girara a mi alrededor.

- Tú eres el sol.

- No, tú eres el sol.

- Eres algo cursi Cullen.

- Y putamente dramático, así me dice Alice.

_Si ella supiera…mi pobre niño triste_

- Eres algo…operístico, lleno de cosas y gótico- rozo con su nariz la mejilla de él y aspiró su hermoso olor.

Estaba desnudo y dispuesto como siempre, con su polla erguida hasta el dolor.

- Además soy bueno en la cama.

- No se Cullen, no tengo con quien comparar.

Su mirada se torno oscura, pero no de deseo, sino de celos furiosos.

_Oh, oh tonta Bella, calma tú lengua._

- Y nunca harás el intento Swan.

- Nop, yo me conformo contigo, soy una chica sencilla, te lo dije y para nada ambiciosa, si, me conformó con el dios de nueva york.

- Buena chica.

- Siempre Cullen.

Xxx

Volvió a la cama y durmió por una hora más, enterró su cara en las almohadas y el olor de su nena era un calmante que lo relajaba y lo llevaba a lugares que hacía mucho tiempo no iba, lugares donde aún era un niño y tan sólo esperaba las mañanas para jugar con su mascota, comer helado de vainilla, tocar el piano y pelear con Esme sobre el porque nadie podía tocar su cobija de perritos.

_Tómame _decía el vaso de jugo de naranja.

_Cómeme _Decía en el horno, un rico panqueque con miel de mafle.

La confesión sobre la muerte de su madre, había sido algo difícil, era un tema que él había prohibido, nadie lo mencionaba, nadie, pues aquel que lo hacía se arriesgaba a la furia sin control. Ni siquiera Carlisle lo hacía, todos ellos se habían comprometido a dejar a Elizabeth Masen en paz, al menos en su muerte, ella podría tener la paz que en vida no tuvo. Pero él, el guardián celoso de aquel secreto, necesitaba decírselo a ella, al decírselo algo de su pena y su culpa se aligeraba, además de construir un eslabón fuerte entre ambos. Poco a poco Edward le daría territorio para que ella se sumergiera en el mundo que él había construido, sólo ella podría exorcizar algunos de los demonios que lo atormentaban, no todos, pues algunos de ellos, eran demonios secretos que ni siquiera ella podría espantar.

Xxx

Al entrar al edificio, todo cambiaba, era como en una de esas películas donde los protagonistas entran por una puerta secreta y son transportados a otro mundo. Al llegar al edificio todo cambiaba para ella, aún en el ascensor privado sin la presencia de Edward todo era diferente, un mundo frío, corporativo, lleno de cámaras de seguridad y de personas que trabajaban sin cesar. Angela le preguntó como seguía y ella le contestó tímidamente

-Bien gracias angie ¿cómo ha ido esta oficina?

-Como siempre Bella, ah y a él no le gusto que estuvieras enferma.

_No, él me quiere desnuda y encerrada en una habitación._

- Déjalo, yo me entiendo con él.

La hermanastra anotaba en su cuaderno barbie rosa, como Isabella Swam había encontrado el santo grial _mi boca en su preciosa maquinaria y soy capaz de domar el dragón ¡Dios! ¡Eres una sucia!_

Como siempre todo el trabajo pesado era cuestión de ella, a veces pensaba que angela, aún con todo y su conocimiento sobre Cullen C.O no parecía manejar con seguridad todo lo relacionado a presidencia, el terror que le inspiraba el señor presidente la hacía siempre estar prevenida y no tener verdadera iniciativa para adelantarse a todo lo relacionado con dicha compañía.

A las diez de la mañana él apareció y como siempre estaba vestido de manera impecable y sofisticada, oh y pensar que se veía mejor sin nada encima. Si, esa la nueva Bella Swan, un ser sediento y dispuesto.

- Buenos días- su voz era la de siempre, él también estaba en la dimensión Cullen C.O. una dimensión donde él era el siniestro doctor muerte.

- Buenos días señor- y ella seguía el rol de secretaría, ni siquiera lo miró fijamente.

- ¿Ya está mejor Swan?- en un microsegundo Bella pudo vislumbrar el dejo burlón de Edward Cullen, éste la miraba de manera maliciosa y perversa, y por venganza la secretaría oscura y tímida, se mordió la boca de manera frenética y sensual.

_Gatita…gatita._

- Pues la verdad señor, no tanto, aún tengo fiebre y me duele la garganta un poco, vera, anoche hice algo no muy saludable.

Lo vio respirar con fuerza y pararse en la punta de sus pies, signo de él parado en el abismo.

- ¿Entonces que hace aquí?

- Soy una chica trabajadora, tengo responsabilidades señor.

_Te amo…vamonos de aquí Isabella…lejos…vamonos._

- Bien- bajo su cabeza y miró sus zapatos, una ráfaga triste fue aquel movimiento pequeño y sólo perceptible por ella- A trabajar.

- ¿Quiere algo señor?

-Un poco de _ti, de tú presencia, de tú tiempo, de tú aire _café estaría bien, ah y Swan por favor necesito los reportes de la última semana, hay mucho trabajo pendiente.

Algo, un gesto, un movimiento, una palabra y él y toda su coreografía de dios del mundo cambiaba, ahora ella lo sabía; lo amaba, lo amaba por oscuro, por difícil, lo amaba con sus celos enfermos, con su necesidad de control, lo amaba con su música y con el inexplicable dolor que ésta le producía, lo amaba con sus juguetes, con su pericia sexual, lo amaba con sus momentos traviesos y descarados, lo amaba con sus tremendos secretos, con el secreto de una madre suicida, con sus silencios, con sus huidas a mundos y lugares donde ella no tenía acceso…lo amaba. Aún así y con todo lo que había develado frente a ella, Edward Cullen tenía códigos indescifrables a los cuales ella no podía acceder. En ese momento detestaba ser tan simplona, tan inocente en cosas sobre la vida real, tan intelectualoide pero sin un verdadero contacto con el mundo de afuera. Se veía así misma tratando de encontrar la clave de acceso a ese hombre terrible y niño triste que ella adoraba con desesperación.

Le llevó su café y él sonrió tímidamente.

- ¿Estas bien ángel?

- Viéndote si- estaba sentado en su trono, con sus codos en el escritorio- pero hubiera preferido estar en tú cama en este momento.

- Si, allí nadie nos toca.

- Nadie Swan.

El resto de la mañana sólo fue trabajo y conversaciones casi monosilábicas, en algunas ocasiones Edward rozaba su cuello o aspiraba su olor, y a veces ella lo sorprendía mirándola con ojos de cazador en acecho, Bella sólo atinaba a darle una mirada coqueta, o un sugestivo _Si señor, lo que usted diga, señor, _entonces de manera mágica lo veía sonreír.

Como a las once de la mañana apareció como un huracán Alice Cullen, vestida de manera extravagante, Bella la miraba _sólo a ella le queda bien ese corte de pelo tan extraño que se hace._

- ¿Mi hermano?

- Si señora, en su oficina.

- Bella ¿qué te dije? No señora, sólo tengo veintitrés, casada si, pero aún no quiero ser llamada señora, Jasper lo adora: Señora Hale, como si viviéramos en el siglo XIX y estuviéramos viviendo en el sur y yo fuese una dama en apuros en plena guerra de secesión, él y rosalie y sus acentos sureños, los oigo hablar y me parece que estoy en _lo que el viento se llevo._

- Usted hubiese sido una muy buena Scarlet O´hara

- ¿Tú crees? Me encanta ella, es tan mala y egoísta y hace sufrir tanto al pobre Rhett Butler.

- Si, él es una figura trágica en toda esa historia.

- Imagínate amar a alguien que ama a otro…Scarlet que tonta- los ojitos brillantes de Alice brillaron- Mamá me dijo que fuiste a la casa a cenar ¿Cuándo vienes a la mía? Te necesito Bella, tienes que ayudarme a arreglar todo lo de mis finanzas, soy un desastre, Edward me permite gastar como loca, Jasper no me pone límites, pero ¡vamos! Bella, tengo que madurar con eso del dinero, no quiero ser vista como una Paris Hilton, estúpida y egoísta que sólo piensa en gastar y en posar para las tontas revistas, yo no soy así, pero parece que es la imagen que doy, nadie parece interesarle saber que estudie historia del arte en la sorbona, bueno, debo decir que es mi culpa, mis hombres me han mimado demasiado y a veces me porto como una boba sin cerebro.

- A mi no me parece así.

- ¿De verdad Bella? Tú eres tan inteligente, lees tanto y mira secretaria de mi dragón tremendo, eso es ser astuto.

Bella no estaba acostumbrada a los halagos y sobre todo al modo de ser efusivo y deslenguado de Alice Cullen. Ésta se dio cuenta de lo incomoda que la chica estaba, nunca se medía para hablar, siempre había tenido grandes problemas para hacer amigos, nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, sólo Jasper lo sabía, pero su adolescencia fue muy solitaria, su dinero, su apellido, su manera extravagante de hablar y de vestir, su efusividad, su franqueza, su don de cabalístico, su capacidad de ver más allá, todo, hasta su padre y sus hermanos la habían alejado de todo, todos queriéndola proteger, todos creyendo que era una muñequita frágil, todo eso hicieron de Alice Cullen una chica aislada, pero nunca se amargó por eso. Cuando se graduó del colegio para señoritas (cosa que odio sobre todas las cosas) decidió contra viento y marea que se iba para Francia, ese día, todo cambió para ella y dejó salir con toda la fuerza huracanada que era capaz su carácter. Recorrió Europa sola, con una mochila, dos vaqueros y unos cuantos dólares en el bolsillo, conoció gente maravillosa y divertida que la aceptaron tal cual, sin importar nada y entonces en esos momentos de aventura se reconcilio con su dinero, con su apellido y con todo lo que implicaba ser una Cullen, su lema era "si me aceptan bien, sino, ellos se lo pierden" cuando regresó de Francia, abrazó a su padre, a su madre y a sus dos hermanos con fuerza, sobre todo a su hermano mayor, el ser más terrible y difícil del mundo, alguien a quien adoraba con todo su corazón, su hermano controlador, que amaba a todos, pero que no sabía como decirlo, ni como expresarlo. Se propuso con la fuerza de sus manitas sacarlo a la luz, pero cada ves que lo intentaba era como chocar contra una roca, aún tenía esperanzas con él, aún creía que aquella premonición tremenda que había tenido hace unos cuantos años de esa chica para su hermano estaba por allí, si tan sólo él fuera un poco más abierto y menos tenso, quizás ella pudiera ayudar, pero no perdía la fe, algún día Edward Cullen se abriría al mundo, algún día los secretos de su familia ella los sabría, para así poder entender el lenguaje secreto y a veces cruel en que sus padres y el mismo Edward hablaban. Lastimosamente Alice aún no tenía muchos amigos, se resigno a que si, ser Cullen era difícil y que la gente estaba más fascinada con la familia real que era la suya, que con conocerla de verdad, conservaba algunos amigos de Europa, pero en casa, en su ciudad nadie. Tenía a Jasper, su perfecto esposo, a Rosalie, quien a pesar de ser tan seca, era una maravillosa amiga, con ella había salido a tomar margaritas en plena ciudad y tener una noche de chicas, era feliz con eso; tenía a sus padres, a su hermano Emmet, su payaso particular y tenía a Edward quien siempre estaba para ella, con todo y se ceño fruncido y su tono hosco y duro. Ahora frente a Isabella Swan, sentía una empatía especial, desde el principio, pero si su hermano era un hueso duro de roer esta chica lo era aún más. La pobre chica y su gusto terrible para vestir; le agradaba, tras aquellos lentes ella presentía alguien a quien el hecho de que ella fuera una Cullen, no importaba, pudo vislumbrar, que aunque Isabella trabajaba allí, no vivía atrapada por todo el dejo de idiota realeza y mito que había en su familia, no, la chica era inteligente y algo anárquica, la había visto interactuar con su hermano, y siempre frente a él, ella, la secretaría, tenía una actitud de reto y de no dejarse intimidar y eso le encantaba, al menos no temblaba como lo hacían todos.

Arrastró a su hermano a almorzar, Edward de manera discreta miró a Bella, quien le sonrió con ternura.

- Oye Bella, lo de ir a mi casa sigue en pie, ¡socorro! Lo digo en serio, al paso que voy arruinaré esta empresa y este señor pedirá mi cabeza a gritos.

Edward no sonrió frente a la broma de su hermana, desde el mismo momento en que Isabella desnudo su cuerpo frente a él, todo lo que lo alejaba de ella, aún su inocente hermana, era el enemigo.

_Maldición, algo va a pasar, lo se, yo estoy maldito, lo se, algo va a pasar…algo va a venir, lo presiento, ser feliz no es para mí, lo se, no puedo ser tan putamente afortunado, no puedo…pon tú plan en marcha…ella es inteligente, ella lo sabrá, sabrá mi deseo de atarla y se irá, ni yo ni mi poder podrán retenerla…me va a odiar, lo se…me va a odiar, no me importa…no me importa…¡mierda! ¡Mierda! Yo lo se…lo se IsaBella Swan…sólo has mostrado la superficie, tus negativas son infantiles, me excitan casi todas,, libros, joyas… metro, juegas conmigo, tus desafíos pequeños son tontos y me enervan, pero yo lo se…lo que yo quiero, lo que me propongo pondrá en marcha ese corazón guerrero que se que tienes, ayer lo supe, te identificas con esas mujeres, Charlote y Emily, ambas eran salvajes, de alguna manera me lo dijiste, si yo te presiono, si te encadeno, tú de alguna manera encontraras la manera de liberarte y en aún encadenada a mi serás intocable._

Xxx

Las dos de la tarde y todo era una locura, firetools, Massachussets, el Banco de Berlín, la compra de la pequeña editorial en Buenos aires, el oleoducto en Rusia, la cara seria y gruñona de Edward. Bella estaba desesperada por que el día terminara, el deseo corría como un tsunami por toda su sangre, o mejor dicho el Nilo arrasaba Egipto.

Estaba concentrada buscando unos archivos cuando angela le hizo una señal, miró hacia el elevador oficial y vio entrar una mujer. El estado de ésta era deplorable, el cabello lo tenía recogido de una manera caótica como si lo hubiera hecho sin ni siquiera mirarse a un espejo, su ropa estaba sucia, su maquillaje corrido, un labial rojo terrible y una sombra azul que le daban un aspecto de mujer demente. Las manos le temblaban de manera profusa, evidentemente ebria o con los rezagos de una resaca de días, quizás de años.

_¿Cómo llegó a presidencia?_

Lauren le gritó, se aprestaba a llamar a seguridad, pero la mujer se plantó frente a Bella.

-¿Cathy?- la mujer busco a la antigua secretaria.

- Ella ya no trabaja aquí ¿le puedo ayudar en algo señora?

- Dígale a él…él, dígale que quiero hablarle, dígale que quiero el maldito dinero.

- No le entiendo, señora, usted no puede estar aquí.

- Puedo, él no se va a deshacer de mi tan fácil ¡mi dinero!

- No grite, por favor.

- Yo grito lo que me de la puta gana, dígale que quiero mi dinero o le diré a todo el mundo, no me importa, no me importa que sea el dueño del mundo…me debe mi dinero, quiero mi dinero.

Lauren tomó el teléfono y llamó a seguridad, la mujer se dio cuenta y grito a voz en cuello.

- ¡Edward Cullen! Sal de ahí, maldito hijo de puta…sal de ahí ¡mi dinero!

Las tres secretarias estaban asustadas, mientras que la mujer gritaba obscenidades terribles.

- ¿Quién es usted?- Angela pregunto, escondida tras la espalda de Bella.

- Él lo sabe…me lo debe…me lo debe.

- Cálmese.

- No me calmo… ¡me lo debes! ¡Por mi! ¡Sal maldito perro!

En ese momento Edward Cullen apareció en la puerta con una expresión que ninguna de ellas había visto…era una expresión asesina, resoplaba, su mandíbula estaba apretada hasta el dolor y sus ojos no eran verdes en ese momento, todas juraron que eran de un color negro furia capaz de asustar al mismo Satanás. Se fue hacia la mujer y la agarró sin compasión del brazo.

- ¿Quién te dejó entrar? ¿Cómo te atreves?

- No me asustas, ya no me asustas.

- Deberías.

- ¿Vas a matarme maldito niño rico?- la mujer río de manera histérica.

- Llamé a seguridad Edward- Lauren dijo envalentonada.

El hombre grito.

- ¡No! no los quiero aquí, llama y diles que no suban- en ese momento los ojos de Bella miraban semejante escena, estaba asustada y curiosa.

- Pero Edward.

- Pero nada Lauren, si no la haces ¡fuera!- y arrastró a la mujer hacia la oficina, haciéndola gritar de dolor.

Bella lo siguió, pero la misma mirada oscura y siniestra dada a la mujer fue dirigida hacia ella.

- Ni lo intentes Swan.

- Ella es peligrosa Edward.

- No, no lo es _el peligroso soy yo, la voy a matar _¡No entres! ¡Y que nadie me interrumpa!

- Edward, quiero ayudar.

- ¡No!

Cerró la puerta y todas las mujeres quedaron perplejas.

Bella miraba la puerta, allí adentró estaba parte del rompecabezas de Edward Cullen, un rompecabezas llena de miles de piezas. ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Por qué estaba tan aterrado? ¿Por qué no dejo llamar a seguridad?, si, allí estaba, se levantaba como un muro impenetrable, él… ese lugar donde ella nunca podría entrar.

De una manera casi iluminatoria Bella Swan supo que no sólo le había abierto las puertas de su casa, le había dado su cuerpo, ella supo, que tácitamente él tendía redes secretas hacia ella, que poco a poco se adentraría a su mundo, que Edward la ataría en una serie de nudos terribles y ciegos que ella no podría desatar, que cada uno de sus movimientos y actitudes irían develando la esencia de él mismo…si, él era el maestro, el rey del juego.

**¿Quien es? Escuchó teorías.**

**AMENME O DEJENME hacer comentarios es casi tan bueno como leer cosas tremendas en los libros y practicarlas con Edward.**


	24. Chapter 24 vestida para matar

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

_**A mis lectoras silenciosas gracias, a las preciosas que me dejan comentarios, son maravillosas…amen a mi monstruo.**_

_**De este capitulo en adelante, actualizaré de manera caótica, haciéndole honor al título de la historia, los capis seran largos, pero no tanto como los anteriores, y no es porque se me haya ido la musa, sino porque es necesario por el desarrollo sexual de ella, es decir, enfrentémoslos niñas, semejante descarga no es buena para la salud.**_

_**Las chicas que se quieran unir a mi en twitter sachita121212, allí diré cuando actualizo, estoy empezando a manejarlo. **_

_**AYUDA EN EL BLOGG**_

_**TOTOLA HELP**_

EL LÍMITE DEL CAOS.

Vestida para matar.

Durante una hora Bella, Angela y Lauren no despegaron sus ojos de la puerta de presidencia. Parecía que tras esa ella no había vida, los gritos histéricos de la mujer ya no se escuchaban. Bella se comía las uñas aterrada, si en cinco minutos él no habría la puerta ella llamaría a seguridad para que la tiraran abajo; a los cinco minutos apareció el padre del dragón igual de aterrador que su hijo, algo en la expresión fiera del patriarca hizo que Bella supiera que ambos eran iguales, violentos y terribles, pero que el padre era más inteligente en ocultar sus emociones bajo una capa de buenos modales.

- ¿Están aún allí adentro?

_Él lo llamó…debe ser muy grave._

-Si, hace una hora señor.

Carlisle tomó el intercomunicador.

- Edward hijo, abre la puerta.

A los pocos segundos Carlisle con expresión preocupada se escondía con su hijo en la oficina.

- Cuanto les apuesto que la mató.- Lauren, como siempre, con los mejores comentarios.

- ¡Cállate! _Idiota, estúpida ¿Por qué no te miras mejor al espejo y guardas tus comentarios salidos de la única neurona que tienes? Cabeza de chorlito, neurona de la baba ambulante _Bella estaba aterrada, nunca había pensado eso de nadie, pero Lauren era capaz de sacarla de quicio.

- Por favor IsaBella, tú sabes como es él, ¿que crees? ¿Qué cuando viene todo golpeado es que se ha tropezado con la puerta? Rosalie me contó que Emmet le dijo que Edward era famoso por pelear y golpear a cuanta cosa se le interponga en medio.

- Es una mujer…además él no es así _no pienses en las veces que lo has visto casi desfigurado por los golpes, él no es así…mi ángel toca el piano y tuvo una cobija de perritos y ama a Esme y me ama a mi…y él no es así… ¡Dios! _Cerró los ojos ante la verdad ineludible que se le presentaba: Si, Edward Anthony Cullen era el ser más violento que ella había conocido, aún es sus momentos más suaves, su temperamento de volcán estaba siempre presto a estallar.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y los dos hombres salieron con la mujer, quien sostenía el brazo de Carlisle Cullen.

- Eres tan bueno Carlisle, un verdadero caballero- la mujer divagaba, estaba evidentemente loca- todos ustedes- se fue hacia Edward y trato de acariciarle el rostro, pero éste con un gruñido feroz la apartó de él - ¿te acuerdas Eddie?, éramos felices- pero los hombres la arrastraron de allí y se la llevaron hacia el ascensor.

Todas se quedaron en silencio, la imagen demente de la mujer era aterradora, en aquel espacio de perfección, de riqueza, de total control, esa mujer con sólo una mirada fue capaz de dar al traste con aquella imagen de esa oficina y con la férrea imagen de perfección y poder de Edward cullen y toda su familia _no, no son perfectos ¿con cuantos esqueletos me he de tropezar?_

Xxx

En el estacionamiento de la gran compañía, Edward, Carlisle y la mujer se encontraron con otro hombre, que fumaba nerviosamente y que al igual que los Cullen parte de su vida estaba ligada a la mujer. Vio al presidente de la compañía echar fuego por la boca.

- Tú eres el maldito responsable de ella.

- Sabes que no la puedo tener vigilada todo el tiempo.

Holly Stanley se abalanzó a los brazos enormes y protectores de Jacob Black.

- ¿Viniste por mi cariño?

- Holly, sabes muy bien que no puedes venir a Nueva York.

- Necesito dinero Jacob…me echaron de mi apartamento.

- ¿De nuevo?

- Malditos vecinos…yo sólo quiero divertirme.

Si, allí estaba ella, la madre de Jessica, un ser terrible, infantil y estúpido.

- No quiero volver a verte por aquí ¡Jamás! - Edward gritó, Carlisle lo sostenía, sabía que cualquier movimiento en falso y éste literalmente se iría hacía la yugular de la mujer.

Holly soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Vas a matarme Edward Cullen?...eres bueno en eso.

- No me tientes Holly - con un gesto de amenaza miró a Black - cumple tú puto trato, no la quiero aquí, le daré más dinero si es eso lo que desea, acabo de hacerle un cheque por diez mil dólares, con eso podrá comprarse todo el maldito vodka que desee ¿quieres un apartamento nuevo? Lo tiene, ¿no quiere un centro de rehabilitación? Hecho, tiene todo el derecho de hundirse en la mierda que ella misma ha elegido, pero que no se acerque a mi, a mi familia, ni a esta empresa _ni a ella _ porque sino, no tendré compasión.

- No tienes compasión con nadie Edward- Jacob prendió otro cigarrillo.

- Si…tú la mataste- la mujer se hizo tras la tremenda espalda de su yerno- Mía…mi pequeñita.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Edward se zafo del apriete de su padre y se fue hacía Holly, Jacob tiró el cigarrillo y se interpuso entre Edward y la mujer.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Golpearla?

- Maldita borracha, estoy harto de ella, harto.

Carlisle tomó a su hijo del brazo, no quería otra pelea con Jacob Black, había presenciado varias y eran terribles para ambos.

- Esas es tú manera de resolver las cosas Edward, golpeas y acabas con todo, es una pobre mujer enferma.

- Tú con tal de limpiar las responsabilidades de ella y de Jessica eres capaz de excusarle el hecho de que en la historia de las malas madres ella tiene la delantera - miró por encima del hombre de Jacob a la mujer, quien tenía una mirada maligna y socarrona- ¿Eh? ¿Crees que no me acuerdo de las veces en que Jessica venía golpeada por ti o por uno de tus amantes holly? Muchas veces tuve que ir a recogerla en alguna calle oscura de Chicago, porque tenía que salir corriendo de miedo.

- Déjala tranquila.

- Fácil ¿no es así Jacob? Tírame el agua sucia.

- No fui yo quien la volvió una adicta.

Edward respiró profundamente, cerró sus puños y se alejó del hombre y la mujer, dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

- Si la vuelvo a ver por aquí, no respondo, si escucho que ella ha abierto la boca…la envió a la policía o a un centro de enfermos mentales, y ni tu ni nadie podrá detenerme ¿lo oyes? Es tú maldita responsabilidad Jacob, es tú maldita responsabilidad - se alejó junto con su padre quien nunca pudo hilvanar una palabra frente al odio titánico de esos dos niños que en un tiempo jugaban Béisbol juntos y escuchaban punk hasta enloquecer a medio mundo.

Holly Stanley salió de la protección y gritó con la fuerza de sus pulmones agotados por los miles de cigarrillos que había fumado en toda su vida.

- ¡Tú la destruiste!

Edward se paró en seco, volteó hacía ella y desando sus pasos de gigante frente a la mirada atónita de su padre, Holly corrió tras de Jacob nuevamente.

- La destruimos todos ¡Tú! ¡Él! Y yo…Todos, al menos- miró fijamente a Jacob- yo no me lavo las manos.

Xxx

En el ascensor padre e hijo se miraban, estaban en silencio.

- Algún día esto se nos va a salir de las manos Edward.

- Primero muerto.

- Esto va a destruir nuestra familia.

- ¡No! yo no lo voy a permitir.

- No podemos evitar lo inevitable, el escándalo, toda la familia Cullen en entre dicho, la opinión pública.

El gesto particular de Edward, de llevarse una de sus manos al puente de la nariz estaba allí, con una sonrisa cínica se enfrentó a su padre.

- ¿Por qué no lo dices de una vez papá? - la última palabra fue dicha con ironía - Yo soy el maldito problema, siempre lo he sido ¿acaso no he sido yo el culpable de todo?

Carlisle detuvo el elevador.

- Yo nunca te he culpado por nada, son cosas que pasaron Edward, si hay alguien culpable aquí, ese soy yo, lo de Elizabeth fue mi culpa.

-¡Cállate!

- Estamos en esto juntos hijo, tu y yo, nadie más, pero ten en cuenta que en algún momento esa mujer hablará, que alguien hurgara en nuestras vidas, que hay cientos de personas afuera detrás de una historia, periodistas…cientos.

La quijada del muchacho temblaba _ahora justamente ahora…cuando tengo un poco de paz para mí…ahora, no hay escapatoria…y la voy a poner a ella en el centro del maldito huracán._

- ¿Qué puedo hacer?...no voy a esperar sentado mientras toda esa mierda se viene encima.

Los ojos azules de Carlisle veían a su muchacho _es mi culpa, mía._

- Podemos tener fe Edward. Quizás podamos detener el escándalo unos años más, quizás debemos ser correctos y decir todo nosotros primero.

- ¡No!

- Es lo mejor.

-¡No!

Carlisle se detuvo en el piso donde su hijo Emmet trabajaba. Se había retirado hace unos años, pero parecía que ese monstruo de Cullen C.O lo tenía bajo su poder, al igual que su abuelo y su padre.

Al llegar a presidencia Edward le dio una mirada a Bella y de una manera que no pudo entender esto lo enfureció más.

- No me pase llamadas Swan, no quiero que nadie me interrumpa y quiero la liquidación de los hombres de seguridad, los voy a despedir.

_No, no, el señor Jackson y Stern, llevan casi treinta años trabajando aquí, no los puede despedir por un error._

Sin pedir permiso, lo siguió hasta la oficina, él no se dio cuenta, en ese momento muerto de rabia tiro papeles al piso, si hubiera podido habría derribado los muros a punto de puños. Bella estaba en el centro paralizada frente a él.

- ¿Qué demonios haces acá?- se acercó a ella como animal en persecución.

- No puedes despedir a eso dos hombres, son un par de ancianos que sólo les falta seis meses para la jubilación.

- Me importa un pito, ese tipo de errores yo no los permito, esta empresa tiene la mejor seguridad del país y dos viejos idiotas no van a hacer peligrarlo todo.

- Edward no paso nada.

- Pero hubiera podido pasar.

- ¿Quién es esa mujer? - se atrevía, se atrevía a preguntar.

- No te importa.

Los ojos de Bella se anegaron en llanto, allí frente a ella, estaba el dragón, aquel ser que con sólo mover su dedo meñique podía destruirlo todo.

- ¿No me importa? ¿Eso crees?

Sus ojos verdes eran despiadados.

- ¿Qué te puede a ti importar Bella? Vives en tú mundo de libros, mi vida es mi vida.

Los malditos nudos que él había atado con maestría en la última semana, también los podía desanudar de un solo tirón.

- Tú vida es tú vida Edward Cullen, lo se ¿Quién soy yo? Una oscura secretaria, un cliché, tú amante ¿Qué soy yo? Ah si…a la que le contaste que tú madre se suicido.

_No quiero tú pena, ni tú lastima._

- No quiero tú compasión.

Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

- ¿Eso es lo que piensas?- se limpió su llanto- ¿Crees que lo que pasó ayer es un acto de piedad? ¿Qué yo te hice sexo oral y trague tú semen como un acto de compasión?, me lo prometiste Edward Cullen, me dijiste que nunca me harías sentir como una puta barata, y siempre lo haces…siempre, lo que paso ayer es el acto de mi compromiso hacía a ti, a la fidelidad de tus Te amo, a la posibilidad de creer que en verdad yo soy el sueño que presentías de niño- se alejó unos pasos - ¿es eso lo que tú eres Edward Cullen? ¿Un escorpión?

Cuando iba a llegar a la puerta un brazo de hierro la sostuvo por la cintura casi hasta el dolor, metió su cabeza entre su cabello.

- Perdóname. Soy un idiota- ella sintió su aliento en el oído- me vuelves loco Swan, lo sabes, toda la mañana me la pase pensando en tu boca sobre mi, en tú lengua maravillosa, en como fuiste capaz de llevarme hasta tú garganta, creí que me moría, me moría nena, soñé cosas locas, estoy hambriento Swan, por favor, por favor, olvida a esa mujer, ella no nos tocará, ella nunca te tocará mi amor, es sólo _miente, miente _es alguien que conoció a mi madre y me chantajea con eso.

En el _soy un idiota _ Bella Swan ya había perdido su voluntad, su cuerpo era mantequilla liquida y de nuevo volvió a entrar en la dimensión sensual en que aquel hombre la sumergía; se deslizo suavemente por sus brazos y volteó hacia él y le sonrío como la niña de coletas rosas _¿Juegas? Es divertido _Ese era su sueño, su mundo particular, el eco de las sirenas, la llamada de una voz que lo salvaba de su infierno personal. Edward la beso con desesperación y de un solo tirón la llevó hacía su escritorio y la sentó sobre éste.

- Abre las piernas para mi Swan…necesito - sin pedirlo dos veces ella se recostó en el escritorio y abrió las piernas casi hasta el dolor - eres tan hermosa y sueño siempre con esto - le quitó sus pantys de color azul cielo - nena eres lo más precioso que mi lengua a degustado - trazó con sus dedos toda la extensión de sus labios y lentamente los abrió, mientras que ella cerraba sus ojos y se preparaba para la tortura- a veces creo que no necesito más para seguir viviendo Swan, tu excitación en mi boca me dan el sustento.

- Hummmm, me gusta cuando hablas así, es tan…-suspiró sin terminar la frase.

Edward sonrío con deleite, mientras que introducía uno de sus dedos en su sexo y con su dedo meñique tocaba diabólicamente su clítoris.

- Nada, nada es más importante que tú Swan, nada…cuando no estas conmigo, todo es el puto infierno - otro dedo más- siempre tan húmeda y apretada ¿no es así nena? ¿Por mi?

- Siempre - ella suspiraba, su cuerpo se extendía y se dilataba _ esto es delicioso, mi cuerpo sólo responde a su toque _se elevaba hacía enormes alturas y allí se quedaba, todo era manejado desde su centro y el calor iba en centrifugas de fuego quemándola por todas partes. Los movimientos no eran rápidos, eran tiernos, dulces y suaves. Su primer orgasmo vino de manera delicada y en pequeños sismos palpitantes, los labios de él la cubrieron en un dulce beso. Mientras que ella jadeaba y lo bañaba con su aliento

- Olvídalo todo niña, somos tu y yo nadie nos toca…nadie, somos tu y yo contra el mundo - y de manera inesperada se sentó en la enorme silla presidencial, aún Bella no se recuperaba de su toma erótica en el escritorio, cuando sintió el jalón brutal de Edward que arrastró la mitad de su cuerpo hacía él, Bella levantó su cabeza para ver como ese hombre maravilloso la levanto desde sus rodillas y se las puso en los hombros.

- ¡Dulce Jesús mío!

- No - vio los ojos de mal, refulgentes y verdes - ¡sagrado batman!- y ambos soltaron la carcajada. La ninfa interior de Bella hacía el baile de la victoria, mientras que la hermanastra comía palomitas de maíz frente a ese maravilloso espectáculo - ¿tienes idea de lo divina que te vez así?- y sin piedad la atacó, estrellando su lengua contra ella.

Bella movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, desesperada por aquella invasión estupenda y total, aquel conjunto de lengua, saliva, dedos demoníacos y pianísticos; sus piernas arremolinadas en su cabeza, la posibilidad excitante de que angela o lauren la escucharan, él en su trono de hielo besándola de manera tan intima; todo era tan caliente, tan inquietante. Ella arquea su espalda y lleva su cuerpo hacía el acercamiento total, la nariz de él juega con su pequeño centro de placer, mientras que lambisquea y muerde hasta el delirio.

- ¡Ángel!- pero en vez del grito brutal del placer, ella lo nombra como si fuera la única palabra que en verdad pareciera tener sentido en todo su muy florido vocabulario de estudiante de libros. Edward continuó con ese beso dulce y caliente- ¡Te necesito aquí! -Era un ruego pequeño y humilde; pero él no hizo caso, dejó la tortura con su lengua y derramo su aliento caliente, en una respiración jadeante

- Antes, odiaba esta oficina Swan - sus dedos de nuevo en ella se mueven de manera rápida y violenta - la odiaba, ahora, no va haber un día en que yo no entre aquí y te vea así- le da un beso tierno y juguetón a lo largo de toda la vulva, haciendo a la chica corcovear- para mi, por fin esta idiota oficina tiene alma nena, mi abuelo Ernest no debe estar feliz, su precioso escritorio ha tenido el mejor uso del mundo-Bella no podía coordinar nada, él tan tranquilo y pausado, mientras le hacía semejante maravilla, las paredes de su sexo comprimieron con fuerza sus dedos, ella se retorcía y hacía movimientos involuntarios con su pelvis, un ¡Ahhh! Profundo y agobiante para terminar en sus manos. Edward no sabía que era lo más hermoso, su olor, su sabor, sus sonidos de gatita pequeña, puso su cabeza sobre el pubis y acarició sus piernas que descansaban sobre sus hombros.

- Eres maravillosa Swan- y aspiró duramente sobre su sexo.

Ella retozaba sobre aquel mueble _¿esto va a hacer siempre así? Me toca y yo me derrito,_ la hermanastra se acercó a su oído y susurró _él te ama Isabella Swan ¿no era lo que queríamos? Le hemos robado el príncipe a la tonta niña rubia, es nuestro, es nuestro._

- ¿Tú niño? ¿No necesitas….?- pregunta aún con la agitación en su pecho.

Lo ve levantarse y treparse a su cuerpo, él le ofrece su sonrisa de niño tierno y macabro a la vez.

- El día no ha terminado Swan, falta…falta- la acaricia con su nariz y traza unos besos en todo su cuello.

- ¿No ha terminado el día? _Tiemblo _la ninfa agitaba su culo en total euforia y la mostraba al público con gesto arrogante.

- Te lo dije, dormir estará sobrevalorado niña

Bella se muerde la boca, un día terminaría sin labios, estos desaparecerían frente a las portentosas promesas de estremecimientos sin fin.

Edward se bajo de ella, no sin antes pellizcar los pezones de su chica, busco las bragas de Bella y se las puso de manera dulce.

- ¿Ves? estas nos las rompí.

- No, hoy fuiste decente.

- No te acostumbres Swan, no tengo un pelo de decente sobre mi cuerpo, no contigo - la levantó de un jalón, le ayudó a arreglar su cabello - te voy a comer viva nena.

- Señor Cullen su apetito no tiene limites.

-Nop- la voltea y le da una fuerte nalgada- no cuando hay algo suculento frente a mí. Ahora tráeme unos papeles y dile a Lauren que venga un momento.

- ¿Lauren?

Sus ojos vuelven a la expresión del todo poderoso señor de hielo.

- Si.

- Yo te ayudo.

- Oh no señorita Swan, usted ya ha hecho demasiado hoy- y miró al escritorio.

Lauren salio a los pocos minutos de la oficina.

- ¿Qué quería?- Bella preguntó, no le gustaba que la neurona de la baba _que mala soy_ hiciese su trabajo.

- Va a despedir a los dos viejos, quiere que busque sus contratos.

_Oh no, no, no _Si, ese era él con todo su poder, cada cosa que se saliera del control del señor de la torre, debía ser extirpado y quitado del mapa, más estúpida ella que creyó que él podría tener algo de compasión con esos dos hombres. La voz de Bella Swan se alzaba para poder defender las causas perdidas, esos dos viejos habían tenido un gran error, ella lo sabía. Desde hacía casi diez años Nueva York era un campo minado y paranoico, todos tenían terror, en la mente de cada uno de los neoyorkinos aún resonaba el terror de ser atacado. Las grandes empresas como Cullen C.O. no se abstraían de este hecho. Con la mujer no había pasado nada grave, al menos eso era lo que ella creía, razón por la cual le parecía injusto que se despidiera a los dos hombres, pero ¿y si hubiese pasado algo? ¿Si alguien hubiese resultado herido? ¿Y si él hubiese resultado herido? ¡Oh Dios! La sola posibilidad hizo que su corazón dejara de latir. Edward se lo dijo en varias ocasiones, toda su familia era blanco fácil para todo tipo de locos y tiburones _Y él no utiliza sus guardaespaldas, sólo los tienes para mandarme regalos _fue así que bajo la reflexión y bajo la posibilidad de que Edward resultara herido o alguien más, se quedó callada, pero eso no era excusa por no sentir pena por Jackson y Stern.

A los cinco minutos, en su Blackberry apareció el siguiente mensaje

**Nena…ummm, ummm, ummm, ¿Decente? Para nada.**

**Vete a tú casa, ponte algo bonito para mi, ¡por favor! Quiero ver tus zapatos…no seas tímida, te llevaré a tomar un trago, no me imagino a mi chica con unos tragos encima, tengo un trabajo pendiente contigo.**

**Tú y yo contra el mundo.**

**Edward obsceno y sucio ángel.**

_Ohhhhh, ohhhhh… ¡socorro!_

**Diablo, ya me embriagaste una vez Maestro, nuestra segunda lección ¿te acuerdas? ¿Qué? ¿Me quieres borrachilla y vulnerable? ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? ¿Volverás a cantarme **_**FIRE?**_

**Bella erótica dueña de zapatos para complacer a su maestro Swan.**

**Sorpresa, sorpresa nena, vamos a estremecer Nueva York**

**Ah y lo de los zapatos…Swan, tengo una imagen de ellos, sobre mis hombros, y…después te lo explico.**

Y al lado de ese mensaje un emoticón gracioso que imitaba un guiñó maligno. Bella no lo podía creer, el señor oscuro mandando emoticones.

_¿Quieres jugar baby?_

Entonces ella le mando una imagen de un diablillo haciendo cosas obscenas, imagen que estaba en su celular gracias a los chistes morbosos de Peter durante los terribles días de él en México.

Un mensaje más de él diciéndole que Sam _Carajo, él me da miedo _iría por ella a eso de las ocho de la noche. Tenía casi tres horas para planear que se pondría.

Tras las puertas de la oficina de la presidencia de Cullen C.O. Edward Cullen hervía aún de rabia e impotencia al entender que poco a poco las sombras de su pasado estaban acercándose hacía él. Por un momento, por un microsegundo pensó que sería mejor irse y dejar a todos, dejarla a ella para que nada de ese tiempo de crueldad infinita no la tocara, es más, con la confesión del suicidio de su madre, él, le dio una pequeña probada de esa época donde el diablo se instaló en su puerta hasta enloquecerlo, mas al pensar en dejar a Isabella Swan, un agarre furioso y doloroso sostuvo su corazón y lo retorció hasta casi hacer que su cuerpo estallara de dolor. No, era demasiado egoísta, demasiado insaciable y demasiado avaricioso para permitir que ella se fuera _si la amas déjala libre, ¡filosofía de mierda! Si la amas enciérrala, condénala, que no vea la luz, que nadie la toque _si en algo servía todo ese poder impresionante, éste sería para detener las fuerzas oscuras que lo rodeaban y no permitir que nada ni nadie tocara a su familia, que nada ni nadie le robara algo de la maldita felicidad que él anhelaba. Maldición, había tomado el cielo por asalto, y allí se quedaría, oh si, y si tenía que pelear con Dios, con el destino o con cualquier fuerza maldita y cósmica, él lo haría.

_¿Por qué estas golpeada Jessica?_

_Mi madre no está bien Edward….ella esta loca._

_La mía también._

_Te juro Edward que a veces quisiera largarme y no volver, dejarla que se consuma y que muera._

_Yo también quiero eso con la mía…la odio._

Si, él odiaba a Elizabeth y también la amaba, su madre quien lo enfrentó a la verdad, sus ojos de medusa enloquecida lo sacaron de su mundo idílico de niño mimado y rico y lo arrastraron a un mundo de rabia, locura y muerte. Pero era inevitable Elizabeth era horrorosamente poética, hermosa y cruel.

Aún se acordaba de verla caminar con un vestido rosa vaporosa en un día de verano, mientras su hermoso cabello rojo y ondulado flotaba en el viento. Ella era como una hermosa pintura impresionista, etérea, indescifrable y misteriosa. Quizás esa cualidad hizo que su padre que era un hombre hambriento de belleza y calor la amara; Carlisle quien siempre vivió deseoso de algo real, vio en aquella mujer de belleza asombrosa y ardiente un lugar donde él resguardar el frío que llevaba en su interior, el frío que sus padres le contagiaron; Edward lo sabía, pero también sabía que su padre no fue capaz de entender el alma febril de Elizabeth Masen y esto hizo que la destruyera.

Su corazón de niño sensible se identificó con esa alma tan enferma y tan doliente y se dejó arrastrar con ella, ella que lo contagio de asco, de furia, de venganza y de locura.

La madre de Jessica era en contraste con Elizabeth alguien vulgar e ignorante; Jessica le dijo una vez que ella era producto de una follada en el asiento trasero de una vieja camioneta; que su padre no tenía ni idea que ella existía y que su madre no la abortó simplemente porque no tuvo los medios para hacerlo.

Edward se había enfrentado a ella varias veces, había sufrido los golpes de frustración de Holly con su hija, mas una vez, cuando todo se le fue de las manos, Edward se enfrentó a ella y a su último amante

_Si la vuelve a tocar, quemo la puta casa y te quemo con ella y con tu chulo maldita idiota _y sin medir consecuencias Edward ese adolescente salvaje y drogado rompió medio mobiliario de la casa, así Holly Stanley jamás volvió a tocarle un pelo a su hija. Después cuando ella supo que el niño ese tenía más dinero que Dios, hizo que Jessica se pervirtiera para así lograr algo de la fortuna de rico Mac pato. Ella lo sabía, sabía que Edward Cullen destrozaría la vida de su hija y sin embargo no hubo en ella una pizca de remordimiento que le hiciera hacer el mínimo esfuerzo para salvarla. Lastimosamente Jessica Stanley no pudo huir de la genética de estupidez de su madre y poco a poco las frustraciones de Holly se hicieron evidentes en ella.

Cuando Jessica murió el espectáculo de ella en el velatorio no pudo ser más patético, era como si hubiese estado esperando por el toda la existencia como una actriz que desesperadamente buscase el papel de su vida; fue también la oportunidad servida en bandeja de plata para ella y desde el primer día chantajeó a todos a su padre, a Jacob y a Billy Black, si, finalmente el nacimiento de Jessica había rendido sus frutos en la muerte.

Él se había desprendido de la mujer, le pasaba dinero cada mes, ese era el único contacto que tenía con ella, es más, ese contacto con ella era más cosa de su padre. Ella le importaba tanto como una cucaracha de alcantarilla, pero ahora, ahora la presencia de ella en su vida era una amenaza constante. Entendía muy bien que dándole el dinero que ella pedía estaría callada, ¿pero ya no era cuestión de dinero? Era por ella, Por isabella Swan por quien sentía pavor. Holly le quitaría a Bella con su verdad, Jessica vendría del pasado y hablaría y entonces ella lo odiaría, le tendría asco ¿Quién no? todo se confabulaba para arrancar de su mundo la piel, la boca, el cuerpo, el sexo y la presencia de Swan en su vida. Por lo tanto el plan de hacer que la piel, la boca, el sexo y la presencia de Swan dependieran hasta el dolor de él, poco a poco se iba poniendo en marcha.

Xxx

Se miró al espejo, estaba asombrada _baby un hada _parpadeaba frente a la imagen _¿Esa soy yo? ¡Vaya! _ Nunca había visto una Bella swan así, es más ella había aparecido hacía sólo una semana, ella, sin su virginidad y sin sus miedos, ella capaz de gritar como gata en celo y de abrir sus piernas sin pudor alguno, ella capaz de hacer actos tremendos y gozarlos…ella, Isabella Swan estaba ahí frente al espejo _no, no soy la mosca muerta, ni la mujer frígida que tú creías James _No, no lo era, estaba palpitante, deseosa y hambrienta. Si, el maestro, el señor, él habría los caminos de la lujuria sin culpa y sin vergüenza.

Este vestido no fue obra y gracia de Peter, no, fue Stella que el día que ella cumplió veintidós años apareció con él y Bella casi se desmaya al ver semejante belleza, pero éste tenía un pequeño problema, era muy revelador, sobre todo en la espalda. El susodicho era de lame dorado que llegaba más arriba de las rodillas en una falda coqueta y suelta, y en la cintura subía hasta cerrarse en el cuello y dejar los hombros al descubierto, para así abrirse de una manera casi indecente en la espalda, era maravilloso y asustador. Durante una hora sentada frente a la silla del tocador miraba el trapo ese y dudaba, la hermanastra le susurró al oído _Tonta, ya te ha visto desnuda, dilatada y dispuesta ¿qué tienes que perder? _ Lo peor era que con el vestido no habría sostén que aguantara _sagrado batman ¿me arriesgo? _ Y sin pensarlo dos veces se desnudo y se lo puso, soltó su cabello que arreglo en rizos, se maquilló en tonos ocres, para finalmente irse hacía los zapatos, la última adquisición unos stiletos perfectos, repletos de pequeñas correas en imitación joya. No se los había estrenado, como la mayoría de ellos, una fortuna en ferragamo, Blamick, Gucci o Valentino que ella guardaba celosamente, una metáfora de su timidez _Diablos, mi cuerpo gime frente a la espera…le pertenezco…mis zapatos esperaban por él._

Si, ella, hizo monerías frente al espejo y sus pechos se movían de manera voluptuosa.

- ¡Me va a matar!

A las siete y treinta un muy serio Sam apareció en su puerta. El hombre con cara de piedra la miró de arriba abajo y no movió un músculo de su cara.

- El auto la espera señorita.

- Gracias Sam.

Agarró el abrigo y lo siguió hasta el Aston Martín, ella se ruborizó al acordarse de lo que paso allí. Se hizo en el asiento de atrás y trato por todos los medios de que Sam cara de piedra ni siquiera notara que ella estaba allí.

- El señor Cullen dijo que lo esperara en la barra señorita y que yo debía estar con usted todo el tiempo.

- ¿Por qué Sam? Yo pensé que el señor Cullen estaría esperándome.

- No se señorita, yo sólo cumplo ordenes, él es muy especifico con ellas.

- Pero no es necesario Sam.

- Lo es señorita, sobre todo si quiero conservar mi cabeza en mi sitio, perdone que se lo diga, pero con ese vestido que usted tiene es mejor no arriesgarse.

_Oh Carajo, mejor me devuelvo, si sam cara de piedra ha notado mi vestido…se va a morir _la ninfa interior sacudía su cabello de manera banal _o no te dejará un hueso sano, dicho de buena manera Swan _un brillo pícaro y malicioso surgió y entonces las tres chicas en ese carro se relajaron ante la expectación.

El bar quedaba en Lower east side, era un lugar hermoso y algo barroco y sofisticado seventeenth century así se llamaba, en su vida Bella había entrado a un lugar como ese, el ambiente dorado de suave música jazz era maravilloso, tenía tres pisos en azoteas circundantes que daban todas sobre la barra del primer piso. La niña insegura de Forks Washington estaba intimidada. Un hombre le había quitado el abrigo y de pronto frente a los enormes espejos Bella entendió que estaba casi desnuda _si, es un hecho, me va a matar. _Sam se sentó junto a ella en la barra, pero en actitud de perro guardián que de acompañante.

- ¿Desea tomar algo señorita? -el camarero, un chico tipo Tom Cruise la atendió.

- Eh…eh- miró al guardaespaldas _soy tan provinciana ¡tres años en esta ciudad y soy una boba! _¿Un margarita?

- Un margarita y ¿usted?

- Agua.

El camarero se quedo mirándolo.

Ya iba por su segundo margarita, cuando vio que Sam se paraba de la barra y se retiraba en silencio, no tenía que ser muy inteligente para saber que el dragón había entrado. Bella no se movió, ni siquiera se atrevió mirar hacía atrás, fue cuando sintió que los dientes de él la mordían en el cuello con fiereza

- ¡Mierda! Swan ¿Cómo te atreves? - estaba enojado, realmente enojado.

Ella volteó y casi se muere, tan sólo tenía una camisa blanca de lino, arremangada hasta los codos, abierta en dos botones y unos pantalones negros de cuero _Recorcholis, puede ponerse una bolsa encima y seguiría siendo lo más divino del mundo _ Bella se sonrojó e hizo un gesto coqueto.

- ¿Te gusta baby?

- Estas desnuda.

- Me lo puse para ti.

- ¡Estas desnuda! Y todos los putos hombres te están mirando.

- Pero yo sólo quiero que me mires tú, además con esa mordida ya les dijiste a todos que mi piel es tuya.

Y volvió a morderla.

- Si, soy un lobo un macho alfa y marcó mi territorio Bella Swan- y con un dedo acarició su cuello para deslizarlo suavemente hasta su pecho, Bella gimió imperceptiblemente en su boca mientras que el le daba un beso ladino.

- Además señor Cullen, yo soy la que debería estar enojada, eres….sexo ambulante hoy.

- Pero sólo para tú placer Swan.

_Ohhh mama, dilo de nuevo y te llevó hasta el Aston martin y te violo mi rey._

- ¿Por qué te demoraste?

- Quería hacerme el interesante contigo.

_¿Estamos juguetones hoy?_

- Mi ángel si fueras más interesante, serías tema científico - se mordió la boca.

- ¡No te muerdas la boca Swan! O te folló delante de todos.

Ella iba a decir algo, pero las palabras se quedaron en su boca ¿Cómo podría hablar?, se río tontamente, la ninfa tosía cual margarita Gautier deslumbrada por el Eros que tenía enfrente.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

- Si, pero no en la barra…hay mucho espectador.

_¿? ¿?¿Qué? _la mente en blanco de Swan no sabía a lo que se refería.

Uno de los camareros los llevó hasta un lugar apartado más allá de las miradas de aquellos que los miraban desde los dos pisos del bar. Mientras caminaba Bella observó como varias mujeres se le quedaban viendo _es nuestro, es nuestro _tontas chicas gritaban en su interior. El toque caliente en aquella parte donde la espalda pierde el buen nombre era sofocante y durante todo el trayecto lo hizo para que todos vieran quien era el dueño de esa maravilla.

- Un Chateu Petrus pomerol por favor.

- ¿La botella señor?

-La botella.

Ella siguió el caminar del camarero quien muy pocas veces había atendido a alguien que pidiera semejante vino tan costoso.

- ¿Alardeas frente a mi Cullen?

- Tú ya has visto mis capacidades Swan.

- Son enormes ángel, ya te lo he dicho.

Y sin previo aviso Edward la agarra de la cintura y le da un beso desesperado y agónico, su lengua se mueve con furia y posesión, mientras que toca de manera tierna su espalda desnuda, finalmente la suelta haciéndola sentir al borde de la hiperventilación.

- ¿Qué haces conmigo Swan? ¡Mírate! Te amo tanto que a veces creo que voy a explotar, te deseo de una manera tan enfermiza que estoy a punto de que me den electrochoques - se acercó a ella como felino- y estoy tan celoso contigo y ese puto vestido que quiero llevarte a casa y arrancarlo, quemarlo y meterte en un cuarto oscuro donde nadie te vea, y esos zapatos de odalisca infame, debes bailar para mi desnuda sólo con esos zapatos que tú tienes.

Un silencio en aquel momento, la electricidad se movía sin dirección y hacía arder el lugar donde ambos estaban sentados.

- Edward deja de hablar así ángel, vas a matarme.

Una mirada oscura y dañina se desprendía de los ojos verde jade de Edward Cullen.

- ¿No has pensado Isabella Swan que eso es lo que quiero? ¿Matarte? De placer, de mimos, de asfixia, yo soy como esos personajes que tú lees, matarte, comerte y que estés dentro de mi hasta que yo muera de placer…soy caníbal Swan.

-¡Señor!

- Eso es lo que soy Bella, tú señor, Cullen C.O. me importa un comino, el dinero sólo me sirve para darte el mundo, el poder es idiota, el único poder que quiero es tener tú coño jugoso para siempre en mi boca y disfrutar, disfrutar, el cielo Swan, el puto cielo.

Rochester.

Heatcliff.

Romeo.

Darcy.

Pobres cretinos.

-¿Por qué Edward Cullen? ¿Por qué?

- ¿Porqué? Porque estoy loco Swan, porque yo te soñé, porque en la matemática de Dios, si es que él existe hizo que yo fuera tuyo desde antes de crear el puto universo. Tú me dijiste que soy gótico y operístico ¡claro que lo soy Swan! Sólo a alguien como yo se le permite esto, sentir este fuego nena, tú me provocas hablar de esta manera- se acercó a su cuello y respiró sobre él- cuando yo tocaba el piano, hace millones de años mi amor, sentía que podía tocar el cielo, cada nota era para mi como sentir que miles de Ángeles me hablaban, éramos sólo ese monstruo y yo, ese instrumento me poseía totalmente, uno, el era los músculos y yo era el alma, cuando te soñé yo era un niño bisoño e inocente, mi contacto con la sensualidad y la belleza era interpretar ese piano, pero soñándote ese piano pasó a un segundo lugar…después te busque, cientos de mujeres y ninguna, ninguna Swan, me dio lo que yo quería: Música, agonía, éxtasis; cuando yo creí que todo eran mariconadas de mi mente me volví un cínico, pero dentro de mi yo sabía que tú estabas y cuando te hice el amor la primera vez y estuve dentro de ti, era como esa sensación de tocar, pero llevada al millón…al millón Swan, tu sexo ordeñándome, tus senos moviéndose mientras yo te penetró, mi lengua en tú conchita húmeda, tus gemidos rogándome por más, el sonido de tú corazón cuando dulcemente me muevo dentro de ti, y cuando te follo con furia Swan, duro, abriéndote, dilatándote es como una pieza perfecta de un demente compositor ruso Swan…¿Por qué? Porque mi soledad y mi rabia es tan enorme que contigo sólo me queda dos caminos o devorarte o morir.

Dos lágrimas caían sobre su rostro, sus labios estaban secos; los ojos de Edward estaban esperando…esperando.

El vino llegó y fue servido, había silencio, el silencio de dos amantes, sólo ellos dos y el mundo, ese mundo…cínico, hipócrita, hambriento, difícil e indiferente, ese mundo con dos personas dispuestas a prenderlo a punto de pasión carnal y amor con la fuerza del big-bang. A lo lejos se oía Miles Davis y su _Kind Of Blue._

- ¿Sabes Swan? Yo podría dejar de hacerte el amor por años y tendría tu sabor en mi boca como si yo estuviera allí lamiéndote.

_No, no aguanto más, me duele…me duele._

- ¡Cógeme ahora! ¡No me importa!...no me hagas suplicar ángel, no me hagas suplicar.

La mueca malvada se dibujo en su rostro, bebió con lentitud su copa de vino, mojó uno de sus dedos en el licor y los llevó a los labios de Swan y con su lengua saboreó el sabor terroso del vino en la boca de su mujer.

- ¿Me deseas Swan?

- Me muero.

- ¿Ahora?

- Ya.

- Todos esos hombres fantaseando contigo ¡míralos Isabella! ¡Míralos!

Ella temblaba y dio un leve vistazo a su alrededor.

- Sólo tú.

- Exacto…Yo…camina lentamente hacía el fondo, a los baños de la izquierda, espérame Swan- metió una de sus manos por debajo de la mesa y de forma desesperada hizo a un lado el pantys- ¡Dios estas tan mojada mi amor!- uno de sus dedos la penetró dulcemente- ¿Lo harás nena?

- ¡Si!

- ¿Si?

-Lo que quieras…lo que quieras.

- Yo sólo te quiero a ti.

**WOOOOOW QUE PASARÁ, TIEMBLO. QUIZÁS EL DOMINGO VUELVA Y ACTUALICE.**

**AMENME O DEJENME dejar comentarios es casi tan bueno como vestirse hermoso para Edward.**

**Mención especial: ****Bellaresmee alias nati, . Ave. Angelica. ****Kristews. Yelcy Leane Swansea, Ximena, Frad ex nox, sweet broken Herat-Totola. ****Sacro, Bere, Cullen, tataXOXO, mamichuela, bea, cath patzzsyew, taly87, taniasolis, hippielucy, alimago, Nikkiswan, lilivett, zujeyane, yolabertay, sophia18, lu0911, vale8315,monita21,lomy, erva, Rizpa (quien ha dejado lindos comentarios durante casi todos los capitulos y eso que hace apenas una semana lee mi monstruo) marta, carly cullen black.**

_**Siempre creí que las computadoras a veces eran la manera de que la gente se alejara del concepto de hablar rostro a rostro, de conocerse, pero está historia me ha traído gente hermosa, quien se ha identificado conmigo y mi manera de escribir, poco a poco mi alma se ha ido dando a todos ellos, gracias por recibirme a mi y manera melancólica de ver el mundo, gracias por su tiempo, por su espera, y por su paciencia. De una manera u otra yo quedamente les susurro al oído y ustedes me escuchan, y yo las veo leyéndome a todas, GRACIAS.**_


	25. Chap 25 los juegos del señor del hielo

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a la señora Meyer, la historia es mía, yo me divierto.**_

_**A mis lectoras silenciosas, gracias, ustedes hacen el día y la semana.**_

_**A todos esos seres maravillosos que dejan comentarios son mi gasolina.**_

_**ESTE CAPITULO SE LO DEDICO A TOTOLA QUIEN ME HA LLEVADO DE LA MANO DEL SIGLO XIX DONDE YO HE VIVIDO HACÍA LA LOCURA TECNOLOGICA DEL XXI, tengo twitter que no se manejar, pero lo estoy intentando.**_

_**Tengo Facebook (totola gracias) búsquenme como sachitasimon12, dejen fotos y demás, a veces cuando puedo y no escribo sobre mi monstruo puedo contestar. **_

_**A Zujeyane gracias nena, a taly87 me halagas. Ximena te espero. A Todos mis nuevos lectores Jose…gracias de nuevo, Mishaska duerme, y a todas aquellas que me leen que aunque hoy no las nombre, están en mi corazón y en lo que escribo…en fin gracias.**_

_**Este capitulo es muy sexy y veremos las dos caras del sexo en Edward Cullen, no se asusten.**_

_**Mayores de 18 y blablablabla**_

**EL LÍMITE DEL CAOS.**

**LOS JUEGOS DEL SEÑOR DEL HIELO.**

Isabella se paró lentamente, estaba empapada, excitada, aterrada y eufórica. Las paredes de su vagina palpitaban y se contraían. Caminó como si pisara flores, miró hacía atrás y lo vio sentado con un gesto de maldad tan típico de él, mientras que se llevaba una copa de vino a su boca. Como el rey en plena celebración él alzó la copa e hizo un brindis imaginario. La expectación de lo que iba a ocurrir hizo que ella trastabillara, se paró un momento y lo volvió a mirar, ella le dio un gesto infantil _soy torpe baby _pero él le sonrió con ternura. Esa sonrisa, ese gesto de no burlarse de ella por su torpeza, hizo que ella lo deseara más. De una manera inconciente ella batió su culillo _oh si Isabella eres la reina _la hermanastra gritaba y su ninfa hacía ejercicios de precalentamiento.

Se metió al baño, una mujer estaba allí arreglándose el cabello y se quedó mirándola de arriba abajo, seguramente reconoció la chica que caminaba junto a ese dios griego. La mujer salió de allí e isabella se miró frente al espejo _voy a hacer esto, ¡dios! ¿Dónde esta isabella Swan? _Y si, vio a la niña Swan sentada en una biblioteca, pegada de unos libros y suspirando frente a ellos, y ahora veía a la mujer con ese vestido lame dorado, sin sostén y con su zapatos de _odalisca infame _y supo que no eran tan diferentes ambas mujeres. La niña virgen que fue un día, presentía que ella era aquella ninfa insaciable que deseaba correr en los bosques desnuda, ella supo desde que era una adolescente que su obsesión por los libros era casi una manera freudiana de saciar sus deseos escondidos en cada una de las palabras ocultas que allí se hallaban. Muchas veces se encontró imaginando como sería si algunas de sus heroínas de los libros pudieran contar que era lo que pasaba cuando el final del libro se cerraba. Pensaba en Lizzy Benet casada con Darcy; Jane Austen dejo algunas pistas de cómo era ese hombre y seguramente aquel silencio arrogante de ese hombre sugería una pasión capaz de hacer que la muy particular señorita Bennet diera gracias a Dios en su cama de matrimonio victoriano que fuera ella y no la estúpida hermana del señor Bingley quien estuviera allí _¿Sería Lizzy capaz de hacer lo que hice anoche a mi señor? … _una mirada picara desde la memoria de sus libros le guiño y le dijo que si. O y pensaba en Jane Ayre, ese si que era pasión, ardor en las frías noches, fuego en los oscuros rincones, fuego que hacía que la muy triste y oscura institutriz saltara como gata en celo al ser poseída por ese demonio imposible de Rochester, algo de ella intuía que Jane era de las que se dejaba atar en su cama y permitía actos de ardor impensables. ¿Ahora? Ella, la nueva Bella Swan estaba allí mirando la puerta, esperando que su maestro llegara y la penetrará de una manera brutal. Y si, allí estaba él, quien la miraba de una forma intensa y animal, ahora era Edward quien se mordía la boca. Bella dio unos pasos hacía atrás y levantó sus brazos, se recostó contra una de las paredes y de manera gatuna dijo.

- Maestro.

Edward le puso pasador.

- No quiero que nadie nos interrumpa Isabella.

- ¿Y si los de seguridad vienen Edward?

-Los despido.

- ¿Este lugar es tuyo?

- Absoputamente mío, pero es un secreto

- Wow, no dejas nada al azar baby.

- Nada nena - y corrió hacía ella, la beso con urgencia, la tomo de sus muñecas con una sola mano, mientras que con la otra, subía la falda de su vestido y de un solo tirón arrancó sus bragas - ¿decente Swan? El decente no te va a follar como lo haré yo mi cielo, voy a penetrarte tan duro que vas a explotar en miles de pedazos - Las manos de ella sujetas en su agarre de hierro fueron llevadas hacía su espalda casi hasta el dolor, la mano que estaba libre fue hasta su sexo y la acarició sensualmente, recogió algo de su excitación y la llevó hasta la boca de su chica para besarla tiernamente.

_Sambomba ¿puede ser esto más caliente?_

-Tiene usted una adicción señor Cullen.

- Soy hombre de adicciones señorita Swan y todas ella tienen que ver con su cuerpo - se acercó a su cara y con la nariz hizo cosquillas en su mandíbula y cuello- ¿Dime una cosa Swan?- tocaba su pezones con dulzura - ¿te gusto probarme?

_¿Quieres saber eso? Caray._

- Fue delicioso ángel.

- ¿Qué sentiste?

- Me sentí Poderosa, caníbal, demente y tuya…ugggg - su caricia en su pecho era constante y dura.

- Eso que hiciste cuando vibraste tú garganta…fue ¡mierda Swan! Follar tú boca es como morir y resucitar- y de un jalón desató el vestido en su parte superior, un gruñido leonino retumbo en su pecho y Bella lo sintió en las paredes de su vagina y gimió con fuerza - tú piel es tan hermosa mi amor, tan perfecta- Bella arqueó su espalda y de manera indecente froto su cuerpo contra él, éste tomó un pezón con su dientes y la mordió duramente.

- Ahhgggg - pero el grito fue de placer - déjame tocarte baby - pues sus manos aún estaban atrapadas por su mano de hierro, cada lambetazo mandaba corrientes eléctricas a su centro casi produciendo dolor. Todo en él era hechizante y maligno - Quítate la camisa Edward, quiero ver como se mueve ese tatuaje que tienes, mirarte en estos espejos - fue la única manera como el desató sus manos, cosa que ella utilizó para atacarlo con su boca, la camisa de cientos de dólares cayó al piso y el tatuaje de serpiente cobró vida en su espalda - ¡eres bello!

Él no contestó porque de nuevo atacó sus senos sin piedad, Bella lo vio amamántadose de ella como si de eso dependiera todo, le acarició su cabello cobrizo con ternura para besarlo con pasión. Su barba incipiente le hizo cosquillas y ella chillo de risa, él y sus ojos jade la miraron curiosos.

- Me haces cosquillas baby.

Edward bufó en el valle de sus senos.

- Voy a hacerte llorar de placer nena.

Se apartó varios pasos de ella, Bella lo observaba, sus músculos torneados y firmes, su vientre duro de años de ejercicio, su vello que lo recorría hasta el vientre y se perdía en sus pantalones de cuero.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

- Oh si…oh si- y sin aviso ella llegó a su bragueta y desabrochó el pantalón, Bella jadeaba y respiraba pesadamente, le metió su mano y se topó con su enorme erección. La tomó con fuerza y empezó a masajearlo - ¿Todo esto es mío maestro?

- Uhummm…todo.

- ¿Todo dentro de mi? - ella preguntó de manera descarada.

- Hasta la empuñadura Swan, toda mi polla dura.

- Eres tan sucio baby y estas tan caliente - y con su pulgar tocó el liquido pre seminal y se lo llevó a la boca y chupo con fuerza, esto hizo que Edward perdiera el juicio y sin preámbulos se bajo el pantalón y tomó su verga con sus manos

- ¡Míralo Swan! Él te necesita, te ama, tú coño es su hogar.

- Mío.

- Tuyo.

Bella abrió las piernas y él sin miedo a tropezarse ya que sus pantalones se enredaban en sus tobillos la tomó de la cintura y la levantó con fuerza.

- Sostente fuerte mi amor.

Ella lo hizo y él beso y mordió su escote, con una de sus manos la guió hasta su clítoris y le ordeno _¡Tócate! Y luego llévame hasta tú centro _la orden fue excitante y perfecta, Bella se sintió juguetona y con el pene en sus manos, golpeó con el su clítoris.

- Arghhh, niña retorcida.

Lo besó y su lengua serpenteó por sus labios y con fuerza se enroscó en su cintura.

- ¡Ahora Edward! ¡Ahora!- y de una sola embestida la penetró con fuerza hasta casi tocar su matriz.

- ¡Oh Dios!

Arremetidas.

- Eres perfecta.

Gemidos.

Gritos que chocaban contra cada una de las paredes.

Se respiraban en la boca de cada uno.

Se miraban sin despegar sus ojos.

Bella veía el trasero de él en el espejo, salir entrar, una coreografía perfecta.

Estocadas.

- Te deseo tanto, tanto, tanto ¡Edddd!

Él gritaba de manera rasgada, llevo una de sus manos a su cuello y apretaba con ternura.

Afuera,

Adentro.

- Eres preciosa mi muñeca.

Ella estaba hipnotizada viendo esa imagen profana en el espejo.

Él,

Su cuerpo,

Su tatuaje.

Sus piernas,

Su…

- Tienes el culo más hermoso del mundo _¿Yo dije eso? _La hermanastra asentía con gesto gracioso, él soltó la carcajada. En unos segundos todo estaba en vuelto en una atmósfera fiera, él jalaba sus cabellos, ella se atornillaba a él como si fuera el eslabón de una cadena, ella metió sus dedos en su boca, el hizo lo mismo, ella lo mordió y lo chupó. El oxigeno se iba, ella se liberó de los dedos de él y subió un poco su cuello para atrapara el aire, Edward la abrazaba, de un tirón se fue hacía otra pared, y embestía con más fuerza.

- Nadie, te va a tocar como yo.

Oh sí… y él llegaba a lugares imposibles.

El clímax se arremolinaba,

Subía,

Giraba,

Llegaba de la tierra

Trepaba por las paredes,

Azotaba los cuerpos.

- Ohggg

- Si, si, si…así.

- ¡Mierda!...me vengo…yo…ven…nena.

Él sentía el apretujar violento.

- Ya…ya…

- Nena…no lo soporto…

- Ohhhh…-ella lloriqueaba y lo golpeó con su puño y con la fuerza de mil caballos en huida se abrazó a él para explotar en un orgasmo que el tuvo que acallar con su mano para que ese grito perfecto no se escuchara en todo el bar, en medio segundo lo hizo el también escondiendo su grito en el cuello de Isabella.

- Te adoro Swan - aún dentro de ella palpitante.

- Ummm- jadeaba abrazada a él - ¿Siempre va a ser así Edward? - su abrazó fue más fuerte _te amo también…yo lo hago Edward Créeme ángel._

- Mejor.

- Ahggg.

Edward salio de ella, dejándola casi nostálgica, desnudo se apoyó en la pared, Bella estaba desmadejada y se sostenía en una de las puertas, toda ella era un poema, sus senos erectos y con la marca de sus dientes en las aureolas, su vientre liso y anhelante, su cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros, su boca rosada, el intenso rubor que cubría sus mejillas, sus pestañas que se batían cual alas de mariposa, sus ojos…toda ella. Sonrío.

- Cosa maravillosa.

- ¿Estoy viva?

- Perfecta.

Ella caminó lentamente y beso su pecho, bajó hacía su bajo vientre, besó la punta de su pene semi-erecto, acarició sus muslos, tomó sus bóxer y sus pantalones y como una danza sensual lo subió, recogió su camisa y se la ayudó a poner, en medio segundo estaba vestido.

- Es más fácil desvestirte.

- Eso es porque siempre estoy dispuesto a que tú lo hagas- él hizo lo mismo, claro está que tan sólo era subir la parte superior del vestido- maldito vestido, te ves tan indecente con él Swan.

- ¿No te gusta?

- ¿Gustarme? Casi me mata, pero es que sólo lo debía de lucir para mi, no para Sam y todos estos idiotas de este bar.

- Yo sólo lo lucí para ti mi ángel, además, no tengo mucha ropa bonita, salir contigo es complicado, tu sales y todos babean, en cambio yo necesito esforzarme.

Edward la agarró de un brazo y plantó un beso en su boca.

- ¿Eres tonta? O ¿es que no te ves con claridad niña? Eres maravillosa, bellísima y no es porque yo te ame como un puto loco, sino porque es la verdad, lo que pasa es que te la has pasado toda tú vida ocultándote que no te has fijado bien, claro está que me gusta así, te trajo virgen hasta mi.

- My lord, que macho es usted.

- Si Swan, yo me habría obsesionado con eso.

- Bueno- Sensualmente Bella recogió sus pantys, batiendo el trasero frente a él - al menos te liberé de esa obsesión.

Pero Edward Cullen ya no respiraba se había quedado estático frente al espectáculo del culo de su chica frente a él, miles de imágenes perversas le cruzaron la mente _Oh Dios soy feliz…soy feliz y tengo miedo._

Bella salió del baño, estaba muy conciente de que había tenido sexo en el baño, que muchos se dieron cuenta y que además no tenía ropa interior _¿Por qué no tengo vergüenza? _La ninfa contestó _porque lo deseábamos._

Se sentó en el apartado y de un solo trago bebió su copa, al medio segundo él estaba frente a ella, se había echado agua en el cabello y éste lucía hacía atrás.

- Es ridículo lo hermoso que eres.

- Debo estar a tú altura nena.

Ella se sonrojó.

- Todos nos miran Edward.

- No me importa ¿te importa a ti?

- No - estaba aterrada por el hecho de que no le importaba- pero tú eres una celebridad, van a comentar cosas.

- Nada, entrar en este sitio es difícil, cada uno de ellos casi da su sangre por una reservación, yo no permitiría que estuviésemos siendo la comidilla de la ciudad.

- Gracias baby, por protegerme.

- Siempre Swan.

A las dos horas Isabella estaba medio borracha y se sentía incomoda con su culo al aire, aunque Edward había traído su abrigo que le cubría las piernas. Estaba cansada.

- ¿Quieres irte?

- No soy muy trasnochadora Edward.

- Eres muy inocente mi amor.

- Contigo no.

- Eres muy inocente, puedo tener todo el sexo salvaje contigo, y eres muy inocente.

- ¿Te gustaría que fuera más atrevida?

- Me gustas así mi amor.

- Baby…todas esa mujeres…yo…no se nada.

- No hables de otras mujeres, no existieron ¡jamás! Además yo soy el maestro, yo te enseñó.

- Quiero complacer.

- Nena, con sólo verte ya estoy complacido, lo demás es un regalo.

La hermanastra pidió las sales para reponerse del desmayo seguro.

La ninfa hacia triple salto mortal.

E isabella Swan, acaba de tener la mejor frase de amor de la historia.

Xxx

En el apartamento Bella con una botella encima de un vino carísimo intentaba buscar como encender la luz, reía como una tonta.

- Creo que todos mis vecinos oyeron lo borracha que estoy Edward.

- No lo estas tanto, estas un poco mareada eso es todo.

Bella finalmente prendió la luz:

- Aleluya- Edward la miraba divertido, recostado a la puerta con su gesto perverso- eres una mala influencia para mi Cullen, quieres pervertirme ángel.

- ¿No te parece divertido Swan?

- Mucho - caminó hacía él, pero la combinación de tacones altos, licor y la presencia de Edward hizo que tropezara, en medio segundo, el brazo fuerte de él la tomó de la cintura- auch ¿ves? si estoy borrachilla.

Sintió como una fuerza telúrica la levantaba del piso y la llevaba a la habitación.

- Es usted insaciable ángel.

- Siempre Isabella, pero no me voy a aprovechar de ti.

Bella lo abrazó por el cuello y de una manera sensual e infantil lo beso.

- Aprovéchate de mi niño, yo no me voy a quejar.

- Algún día voy a tomarte la palabra - la puso sobre la cama y le quito los zapatos - Tus zapatos son una obra de arte Swan, contigo he descubierto lo fetichista que soy - beso sus pies pequeños y suaves.

- Nene y los que voy a comprar, Peter siempre me ayuda a comprar los más descarados.

- Me cae bien Peter.

- Esta obsesionado contigo baby, siempre está preguntando cosas.

Edward la mira de manera curiosa, mientras aún sigue arrodillado besando sus muslos.

- ¿Qué pregunta?

Ella juega con su cabello.

- Cómo eres en el sexo - y ella grita entre risa y vergüenza, se tapa la cara.

- ¿Ah si?- su mueca torcida- ¿Y tú que dices Swan?

- Nada Baby- lo dice sería- eso es entre tu y yo, entre tú y yo.

- Bueno señorita Swan ¿Y cómo soy?

-Pésimo.

Gruñe juguetonamente

- ¡Swan!- y se sube a su cuerpo para hacerle cosquillas, Bella chilla.

- ¡No! ¡no! eres…¡para!...eres, eres el maestro ¡ángel! ¡No!

Con sus brazos puestos por encima de la cabeza de Bella, Edward Cullen le da una mirada, una de esas miradas oscuras llenas de presagios, pensamientos oscuros, miedos y miles de preguntas.

- Todas esas mujeres Swan, todas ellas me trajeron hasta ti, cada cosa que aprendí, cada cosa que hice me trajo hasta este momento contigo.

Bella levanta la cabeza y deposita un beso casto en sus labios.

- Lo se.

Ella no quiere que él salga de su abrazo tierno e intimo, estaba empezando a adorar esos momentos donde el sexo era reemplazado por los momentos tranquilos y retozones. Pero Edward se levanta de su cuerpo.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Voy a ponerte la pijama niña - va hacía su cajón y saca sus shorts y su camiseta vieja, Bella sonríe con vergüenza y hace nota mental de que debe comprar pijamas más acordes a Edward Cullen, no, hace nota de la cantidad de ropa que deberá comprar, sobre todo bragas; seguramente Peter enloquecerá.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Qué? Son lindos.

- Horribles cullen.

- No en ti Isabella, a ver levántate - ella lo hace y de una manera tierna y desprovista de cualquier pensamiento erótico le quita su vestido de lame dorado, toda ella estaba desnuda frente a él, toma sus shorts y se los pone como vistiendo una muñeca - ¡arriba manos!- Bella obedece.

- Confiésalo Maestro, te gusta verme indefensa.

- Oh si, yo soy tú amo, exactamente…ahora a dormir.

- Dormir esta sobrevalorado - ella se queja.

- Pero no hoy Swan - destiende la cama - ¡a dormir Isabella!

Ella trepa como niña regañada.

- ¿Me va a hacer rezar Cullen?

- ¿En la cama del pecado?

-Hemos violado las leyes de la decencia.

- ¿Decencia Swan? ¿Qué puta palabra es esa?

Bella alza sus brazos en invitación a un nuevo abrazo y él no se hace esperar.

- Hoy fue perfecto Edward.

- ¿Lo fue? - pone su cabeza sobre su pecho.

- Si,

- ¿A pesar de todo? -La cara de Holly Stanley burlándose de él amarga su momento. Bella presiente cuales son sus pensamientos.

- Edward…tú mamá ¿Por qué se suicido?

_No, no quiero hablar de eso…_

- Bella…por favor.

- Esta bien…si no quieres no me cuentes, se que es doloroso para ti

_No quiero llevarte a esos lugares, ni contaminarte de eso._

- Mi madre…Elizabeth era alguien…diferente.

Bella comprendió cuan doloroso era hablar de eso para él.

- Shiiis, calla baby, no arruinemos el día de hoy- besa su cabello.

- Nena, yo no despedí a Jackson y a Stern, quería que lo supieras.

Una sonrisa de alivió cruzo por su cara.

- ¿No?

- No…lo hice por ti, los trasladé a tribeca y al Bronx es menos transitado.

- Ummm baby eres bueno.

- No lo soy, sólo lo hice por ti mi amor, no quería que me odiaras.

_¿Por qué siempre piensa que lo voy a odiar? ¡Oh si! Idiota no has abierto tú maldita boca para decirle lo que sientes por él._

- Yo nunca te voy a odiar.

- Eso lo dices ahora - pensó en Jessica quien le hizo la misma promesa y sin embargo años después ella le escupió en la cara.

- ¡Edward Cullen! Yo nunca te voy a odiar, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, lo mejor, una niña tonta y oscura de un pueblo aburrido de Washington que estaba destinada a ser una solterona impenitente y oscura, metida en una biblioteca, soñando con libros y ¡mírame! Haciendo cosas sucias en un baño y disfrutándolo como loca y deseando participar en los juegos de mi señor. Más cada día .

Ella lo cambiaba todo, el ambiente de tristeza y de melancolía negra del dragón de la montaña era ahora de nuevo lascivo y lúbrico. Metió su mano por entre la camisa e hizo círculos en su ombligo.

- ¿Te gusta jugar conmigo niña?

- Ángel…tus juegos…que divertidos son.

- Juegos del follar y del coger.

- Juegos del tirar y del fornicar, del joder

- Vaya Swan - la muerde en el cuello, como es su costumbre - estudiante de literatura inglesa, conoces muchas palabras indecentes.

- ¿Entonces Cullen? Ese es mi trabajo, conocer las distintas inflexiones de la lengua.

- Tu lengua Swan.

- Y lo que está aprendiendo a hacer.

- Volverme loco.

- Exactaputamente.

- Mmmhummm- besitos mariposas por todas partes, los ojos de Isabella se van cerrando presa del cansancio del día, de la semana, de los últimos meses. Edward se hace atrás y la abraza por la cintura - Duerme.

- Cuando era niña mi mamá me arrullaba con canciones.

_Emmet se burlaría de mí si viera esto._

- Me hubiera gustado conocer a tú mamá Bella.

- La habrías adorado- bostezó.

Y sin pensarlo Edward Cullen señor del hielo, príncipe oscuro empezó a tararear una canción: Every Breath you take.

_En cada uno de tus respiros  
en cada uno de tus movimientos  
en cada unión que rompas,  
en cada uno de tus pasos...  
__te estaré observando__**.**_

_Cada uno de los días,  
cada palabra que digas  
cada juego que juegues  
cada noche que te quedes  
__te estaré observando._

_Ay, acaso no ves  
que me perteneces,  
que mi corazón duele por ti  
con cada paso que tomas._

_Cada vez que te mueves,  
cada promesa que rompes,  
cada sonrisa que simulas,  
cada cosa que aseguras,  
te estaré observando._

- Vaya Cullen, esa es una buena canción.

- La canción del psicópata dicen.

-¿Eres un psicópata baby?

- ¿Preguntas Swan?

- Pero me caes bien.

- Eso me alegra.

- Sigue cantando Edward Rock Star Cullen, cantas bello ángel…todo lo haces bien.

**_De noche sueño y sólo veo tu rostro_**_  
miro alrededor, pero eres irremplazable,  
_**_siento frío y deseo tus abrazos_**_  
sigo llorando nena, nena, por favor..._

_Ay, acaso no ves  
que me perteneces,  
que_**_mi corazón duele por ti_**_  
con cada paso que tomas._

Poco a poco Bella Swan fue cayendo en el sopor del sueño. Estaba en un lugar azul, tranquilo, lleno de flores donde nada la podía tocar.

-Yo te hago el amor nena, eso es lo que hago- respiró contra su cabello, y esperó que la respiración de ella tuviera el ritmo regular del dormir.

Bella se despertó con un dolor de cabeza terrible, buscó a Edward, pero él no estaba, se acordó de lo que había ocurrido el día anterior y salto _Virgen María, yo tuve sexo en un baño…ohhh soy una niña traviesa _se tapó la cara con la almohada y el olor de Edward Cullen estaba allí _él es…y me cantó una canción, quizás deba pellizcarme para saber si estoy soñando, no, él es real y estoy inmersa en su mundo, en él, los libros no describen esto, no lo hacen ohhh y el sexo, es épico, épico, y sólo esta comenzando…carajo Isabella Swan._

Eran las seis y media de la mañana, era la primera vez en su vida que realmente quería quedarse en la cama, el vino estaba aún en su organismo y la sensación de él en todo su cuerpo ¿Era posible que Edward Cullen comandara su piel aún sin que él estuviera a su lado? Sus caricias, sus besos, sus palabras, la sensación de él llenándola, todo era hipnótico y fascinante. La niña de Forks, la que llegó a Nueva York huyendo, la niña triste y oscura que se sonrojaba por cualquier cosa, ella, ella era ahora una mujer que gritaba cosas tremendas, que se desnudaba con sólo el trinar de unos dedos y que estaba poseída por ese demonio maravilloso y terrible, por el señor del hielo.

El agua caliente recorrió su piel, hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía tan bien, tan leve. Cada día fue una lucha, una lucha para sobrevivir, para no dejarse vencer ¿Cuántas veces no quiso dejar todo atrás y simplemente claudicar? Seguramente renne no se lo hubiese permitido, pero a veces no luchar era el camino más fácil.

Estaba vistiéndose cuando escuchó el tintineo de unas llaves en su cocina, su piel ardió de inmediato, aún con las paredes separándolos ella sabía que su niño estaba allí, corrió con la camisa a medio poner y sin su falda negra.

Allí estaba vestido como el señor de la torre, con su abrigo negro, su bufanda y todo su look perfecto.

- ¡Baby!- se lanzó a sus brazos y dejó rastros de besitos en la mejilla, olía mejor, una combinación tóxica entre su olor propio y la costosa loción que usaba- ¿Por qué no te quedaste conmigo?

- No quiero asfixiarte _mentiroso de mierda._

- No lo haces Edward ¿Qué haces a estas horas?

- Voy a prepararte el desayuno.

Ella se rió con estupor.

- Baby son las siete de la mañana ¿no duermes?

- ¿Quieres que me vaya? - bajo la cabeza y oscureció el semblante.

- No, yo sólo digo que no es necesario.

- Lo es Swan, además te traje las llaves de tú nuevo auto.

Unas relucientes llaves bailaban en frente de su cara, esas no eran las llaves de la Crysler, eran otras.

- No entiendo Edward, la policía me dijo que mi auto era parte de las pruebas contra esos hombres y que aún no podía reclamarlo.

- Te compré otro auto.

- ¿Porqué?

- Porque quiero y puedo, un Mustang.- Estaba conciente de la lucha que tendría con ella, y sí, Bella Swan no se hizo esperar.

- No tenías porque comprarme un auto, yo podía haber esperado ¿Cuánto valió?

- Swan no importa.

- Me importa ¿cómo te voy a pagar Edward?

Un rugido violento salió de su pecho y se fue hacía ella quien inmediatamente se apartó al otro lado del mesón de la cocina.

- ¡No me desafíes Swan! Mi dinero es mío y lo quiero gastar en ti.

- Me haces sentir mal.

- No me vengas con el argumento de que te trato como una puta Bella, te castigo si lo vuelve a decir.

- Es…es… ¡Mierda Edward Cullen! Con lo de los libros me quede callada, el portátil, los blackberry, pero ¿un auto? No lo quiero.

De una manera metódica se quitó los guantes, resoplaba lleno de furia, la miro, ella estaba hermosa, con su cabello mojado, su camisa blanca a medio abotonar, sin su falda y oliendo a flores frescas, estaba excitado y furioso; se quitó su abrigo y su bufanda. Como un felino comenzó a perseguirla y ella a retirarse.

- Eres mi mujer y yo te amo Swan, si quiero te compró una flota de autos, uno para cada día, puedo y quiero, no te he dado más para evitar tus idiotas argumento sobre mi y mi dinero - uno, dos, tres pasos- yo se que eres independiente y que trabajas duro, yo respeto eso…pero el dinero que yo gastó en ti es mi placer y no me lo vas a quitar- sin medir fuerza la atrapó, la levantó y la recostó contra el borde de la cocina. Bella tenía su boca en una expresión seca, recta y testaruda.

- ¿Y cuando aparezca en Cullen C.O con semejante carro que?

- Di que la maldita asegurado te dio uno nuevo.

- Nadie va a creer eso.

- Me importa una mierda- y sin avisó metió su mano entre las bragas de la chica, abrió los labios de su vagina y empezó a tocarla de manera urgente, inmediatamente la excitación de ella le empapó su mano.

- ¿No quieres el auto?

-No.

- Si lo quieres Swan- pulsaba con fuerzas el botón de su placer, pero ella seguía mirándolo con rabia - Dime ¿Quieres el auto?

- No- pero ella de manera involuntaria lo tomó de sus hombros para poder sostenerse de semejante ataque.

Los movimientos de su mano eran enérgicos y feroces.

- Te voy a dar muchos regalos Swan y vas a disfrutarlos - y con dos de los dedos de la otra mano penetró su sexo de manera salvaje - eres tan putamente apretada Swan- más fuerte –dime que si.

- Oh Dios- era insoportable.

- Desabotona tú camisa ¡ahora!- ella lo hizo- ¡muéstrame tus senos isabella!- las ordenes sensuales eran obedecidas de manera hipnótica, vio como su boca atacaba su pezón derecho, su piel era sensible, él la mordió y ella grito, estaba a punto de que el orgasmo la arrasara, pero él paró- ¿quieres tú auto verdad?

- Edward ¡por favor!

- ¿Quieres tú auto?- dedos moviéndose de forma errática, sus cuerpo elevándose a mesetas, un dolor ciego en su vientre, sus caderas levantándose, su corazón en pequeños infartos, gemidos roncos - Te gusta tu auto nuevo ¿no es así Swan?

- Arghhtgg.

- ¡Dímelo¡ ¡Repítelo! Me gusta mi auto nuevo.

Ella gimoteaba.

-Me gusta…

- ¿Si?

- Me gusta mi…oh madre santa del cielo- él añadió otro dedo y los movía hacía los lados, casi pellizcando las paredes dilatadas de su sexo.

- Grítalo.

-Ohh

-Grítalo

El placer.

La posesión.

El ardor.

La lucha.

La humedad.

Caliente.

Él.

Sus juegos.

Su voz.

Sus labios en su pezón, en su boca, en su cuello.

Los sonidos.

Su alma.

- Yo…ahhh

- ¡Ahora!

Ráfagas azules y naranjas, una explosión de LSD sexual y erótico…un éxtasis casi religioso, una dimensión de fuego.

- ¡Me gusta mi nuevo auto! ¡Si!

-Ahhh - el beso su cuello para después con sus dientes rastrillar su mandíbula de forma posesiva y siguió en ella - como estas tan dispuesta a negociar conmigo, también te daré unos zarcillos que vi en tiffany la semana pasada, te van a gustar.

Bella no dijo nada, estaba muy ocupada tratando de encontrar su voz, el oxigeno, es decir estaba tratando de encontrar su cuerpo.

A la media hora, ella en silencio desayunaba huevos con jugo de naranja, pan tostado, tocino, y un delicioso yogurt de melocotón.

- ¿Te gustó el desayuno muñeca?

- Si, gracias Edward- contestó de manera apenada.

Él sonreía feliz.

Ese era él, caprichoso, intransigente, el rey del juego. De una Manera u otra Bella supo que sus regalos hacía ella eran parte de su ser teatral y dramático, una extensión de su amor extravagante y de su alma taciturna y sombría.

Con su abrigo, su bufanda y sus guantes puestos de nuevo Edward Cullen ese impresionante ser venido desde otra parte, se paró y besó su frente.

- Hoy no voy a la oficina.

- ¿No? ¿Por qué?

- Me voy.

- ¿Dónde? No te tengo programada ninguna reunión.

- No…me voy a otra parte.

De nuevo el muro de concreto de cientos de metros se alzaba ante ella.

- ¿Puedo saber?

- Visitaré a mi madre hoy.

Ella sonrió con alivio.

- Esme estará feliz.

- No, voy a visitar a mi madre hoy.

_Ohh ¿Elizabeth?_

- Entiendo, ¿le llevas flores a su tumba?

- No, le llevó mi rabia- y se fue.

Oh si

Edward Cullen.

Él.

Venido de un universo de seres perfectos.

Él.

Sueño onírico de las mujeres.

Él.

Hermoso hasta el dolor.

Misterioso poéticamente.

Infernalmente peligroso.

Violento y vulnerable.

Un mundo de luz y de sombra.

Él personaje de un libro hermético y mágico.

El arquetipo del personaje de una novela romántica y demente…él perfecto en el ideal.

Pero no, allí estaba, en realidad existía, echo carne y hueso y Bella Swan como un presentimiento o una terrible intuición pensó _Es verdad lo que dicen ten miedo a que tus sueños se hagan realidad, ellos pueden convertirse en tú pesadilla, oh Dios no importa amo cada parte de él…hasta puedo amar sus infiernos._

**AMENME O DEJENME. Dejar comentarios es casi tan bueno como que Edward te diga que eres un regalo bonito.**


	26. Chapter 26 Él y la poesía

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a la señora meyer, yo me divierto.**_

_**A los lectores silenciosos son maravillosos. **_

_**A las chicas que dejan comentarios, mil y mil gracias.**_

_**En twitter soy sachita121212. Facebook sachitasimon12, dejen fotos, comentarios.**_

_**Puedo contestar cosas en .**_

_**Pronto mi blog estará en proceso.**_

_**Zujeyane gracias.**_

_**Este capítulo es contradictorio.**_

**EL LÍMITE DEL CAOS.**

**ÉL Y LA POESÍA**.

"_Yo soy tú mamá"_

Edward con sólo catorce años de edad vio a aquella mujer parada en la puerta de su escuela, ella lo miraba de forma extraña. Sus ojos verdes parecían mirarlo desde el otro lado del mundo.

"_No…mi mamí se llama Esme"_

Y él salió corriendo con su mochila. Ella le daba miedo, la había visto varias veces, ella lo había seguido por varios meses, pero no le había querido decir a su papá, porque éste siempre andaba preocupado por la seguridad de él y de sus dos hermanos menores. Vio como ella lo seguía a clase, a las prácticas de béisbol o a los ensayos de Piano.

Ella era una mujer muy hermosa, pero con una presencia terrorífica, algo de ella parecía gritar locura. Edward era un niño tierno quien siempre fue de manera desmedida un ser sobreprotegido por sus padres, a veces se sentía asfixiado por el amor de ellos e intentando desprenderse un poco; se fugaba de la escuela para caminar un rato con sus amigos o tratar de conducir el carro de Billy Black el padre de su mejor amigo.

Pero aquel día de marzo, esa mujer se atrevió a hablarle ¿Cómo es que decía que era su mamá? ¡Estaba loca! Su mamá era aquel ser tierno que lo esperaba con un pastel y una rica cena, su mamá la que el domingo lo llevaría a cine, su mamá quien siempre le cantaba una canción al oído y quien siempre estaba ahí para jugar con él y para escucharlo en el piano.

"_No huyas Edward Anthony Cullen yo soy tú mamá, Pregunta a Carlisle por Elizabeth"_

"_Déjeme tranquilo, voy a llamar a la policía"_

"_Llama Anthony…llama" _Ella se le acercó lentamente y él parecía no poder huir de su presencia magnética y de su belleza deslumbrante _"Eres mi bebé…yo te tuve, mío, mi bebé, ¿sabes porque te llamas Anthony? Mi padre se llamaba así, eres como yo Tony, igual a mi…tú padre te odiaba, me odiaba…yo sólo quise protegerte bebé…yo sólo quise protegerte"_

Y así empezó todo, la locura, el dolor. Él que vivía en un mundo rosa, fue de un momento a otro arrancado de él por un monstruo perfecto. Ella, su madre, lo arrastró de manera irremediable a su mundo, Elizabeth Masen y su capacidad mortal para hacer de ella misma una droga. Algo en esa mujer era capaz de empujar a los demás a su mundo poético y terrible. No supo cómo, no supo cuando, pero Edward se vio en el ojo del huracán tratando de salvarla de sus monstruos infernales ¡un niño! Un pequeño niño siendo testigo de la destrucción metódica y vengativa de su madre. No tenía las armas, no tenía el poder, no tenía la fuerza, tan sólo tenía la culpa y la lastima que ella fue capaz de sembrar en él, y ¡Dios! La amó con todo su corazón.

Cuando se enfrentó a su papá, éste no tuvo el valor de decir que ella mentía, Carlisle no fue capaz de protegerlo, ya que su padre sabía que tarde o temprano ella aparecería y haría de la vida de su niño dulce un infierno y así lo hizo. De una manera u otra Carlisle Cullen supo que ver sufrir a su muchacho iba a ser su infierno personal, su cruz y su agonía.

Edward la siguió, ella vivía en un pequeño apartamento repleto de flores, cuadros y música. Aquel día primero en que se sentó con su madre a conversar, ese día él perdió la razón. Esme se fue al carajo y sólo Elizabeth Masen ocupó su vida.

"_¿Quieres comer pastel? Yo hago un pastel que te mueres mi cielo ¿quieres?"_

"_Si señora"_

"_Oh no, mi dulce bebé, llámame mamá, pero si no puedes por ahora llámame lizzy, todos me dicen lizzy ¿quieres?_

"_Esta bien….lizzy"_

Ella olía a sándalo y vodka, olía a poesía a melancolía y a pastel de durazno.

"_Te escuché tocar hace un mes en el concierto que diste en el teatro de la universidad, fue maravilloso cariño, ese talento me lo heredaste a mi, claro que yo toco el violín, ¿quieres escucharme tocar mi cielo?"_

"_Si"_

Y ella tocó para él y fue perfecto Paganini y después Mozart, era el espectáculo más arrebatador que Edward había visto, él estaba hambriento de belleza y su madre le dio belleza aquel día, y el mejor pastel de duraznos de la historia.

"_Tocar rachmaninov es difícil, mucho ¿sabias que él fue un niño rebelde y terrible? Pero a los trece años era ya un genio, así como tú cariño, por supuesto que tú eres mejor, además eres tan hermoso…eres mi hijo…yo soy tú mamá...Si…él no me puede quitar eso ¡no!... ¿te gustan las estrellas mi vida? Te voy a regalar un telescopio, te va a fascinar"_

Años después en su agonía de locura, rabia y alcohol ella le grito:

"_Oh si Edward Cullen, ¡niño genio! No eres nada, además detesto a Rachmaninov, es cursi y empalagoso, nunca serás nada…eres igual a tú padre ¡un cobarde!"_

Pero era demasiado tarde, él la siguió, se fue con ella a Chicago y allí sufrió con ella, la amo y la odio, pero Elizabeth Masen era como esas cosas terrible y hermosas: ella era algo inevitable.

"_mamá por favor"_

"_Quítame tus manos de encima, dile a tú padre que quiero verlo"_

"_Ya se lo dije mamá…él no desea hablar contigo"_

"_Maldito hijo de puta ¡quiero verlo! O ¿acaso la perra que tiene como amante no se lo permite?...su esposa soy yo…dile"_

"_Lo he llamado mamá, pero sólo habla conmigo"_

Carlisle intentó por todos los medios de apartarlo de ese monstruo, pero como si ella hubiese exacerbado su naturaleza violenta el chico se negó, la fuerza de medusa y de su obsesión fatal se llevó a su hijo a su mundo donde él ya no pudo salir. Fue así como el niño, el príncipe de la saga Cullen se transformo bajo la sombra de esa cosa demente en alguien brutal y maligno…al final Elizabeth Cullen obtuvo su venganza y el arma fue su niño precioso.

Hacía meses que no se aparecía por allí, es más odiaba ir, pero como siempre su madre lo llamaba…si ella era inevitable. Las tres tumbas estaban casi una al lado de la otra, mas la de Mía estaba separada por varios metros, fue la orden expresa de él. La tumba de Jessica era una tumba pequeña sin muchas pretensiones, la de Elizabeth tenía un hermoso ángel y la de Mía estaba repleta de flores. Se podía sentar horas allí y aún no entendía como su mundo de fantasía había quedado inmerso en tanta mierda. Odiaba todo el maldito drama de su vida, era asqueroso, parecía el argumento idiota de un escritor estúpido, quien a falta de argumentos busca el dramatismo rimbombante para conmover, pero allí estaban, las tres, todas confluyendo en un punto en común: Edward Anthony Cullen, madre, amante e hija. Él que las había llevado a cada una a estar en ese punto. Todas habían sido sus víctimas de maneras tácitas o explicitas, de alguna manera que él existiera las llevó allí.

Con Jessica todo estado dicho…siempre acepto su culpa.

Con Mía había silencio.

Pero con Elizabeth había preguntas, rabia, reproches y recriminaciones.

- Si me hubieses amado madre, nunca hubieras aparecido.

_Eres mi bebé…llámame Lizzy._

- No tuviste compasión.

_Eres tan parecido a mi, somos iguales…tenemos la misma alma tony…la misma._

Palabras de condenación.

- No, no somos iguales.

_No cariño, tú eres peor._

_Me amas…me amas, por eso vienes a visitarme ¿qué flores me trajiste? Sabes que amo los lirios._

- No traje nada.

"_Niño malo…igual a mi, tú padre sabe que eres como yo" _ En sus peores épocas, esa era su frase favorita.

Se quitó sus guantes y su abrigo, fue hacía la tumba y empezó a remover la tierra, quitó las flores marchitas, con su bufanda costosa, limpió el lugar, caminó por el prado, respiró el aire tranquilo, toco el mármol de las tumbas, se fijo en las fechas, los nombres, las leyendas. A veces se sentía tentado de pararse en frente de la tumba de su madre y gritarle con todas sus fuerzas. Un día Esme le dijo _perdónala _pero nunca fue capaz de hacerlo, él no era un hombre de perdón, no lo era, tenía la naturaleza rencorosa de Elizabeth, esa era su herencia _Déjala ir _¡No! no tenía porque hacerlo, su madre no merecía paz _si no la dejas ir Edward, ella siempre saldrá ganando ¿no te das cuenta? _No importaba, le importaba un carajo, de alguna manera retorcida, él esperaba que ella desde el lugar donde se encontraba diera una señal, una sola de que en verdad ella lo había amado. Esa sola señal, esa sola podría hacerle creer de verdad que de alguna manera él merecía algo de amor, algo…quizás Isabella Swan era la respuesta.

Xxx

Llegó a la compañía Cullen C.O y todos en el estacionamiento se quedaron viendo el extravagante auto, inmediatamente explicó que el seguro se lo había dado, nadie le creyó pero no se atrevieron a contestar, además porque en la cabeza de todas las personas de la compañía no pasaba la idea de que ella fuera la amante de alguien, menos de Edward cullen. Tan sólo Lauren la miró como si la chica hubiese cometido el peor error de su vida ¿cómo se atrevía esa cosita sin gracia a tener semejante auto?

- ¿Estas metida en negocios sucios Bella?

El tono de lauren era detestable, inmediatamente la imagen de Renne llegó a su mente _contéstale baby, es toda tuya._

- No, pero estoy teniendo sexo salvaje con un multimillonario y cada vez que le hago sexo oral el me da muy buenas recompensas Lauren, deberías probar, esas tetas falsas deben servir para algo.

Los ojos de lauren se achiquitaron de la rabia.

- Eres una idiota.

- Si, pero tengo un mustang Lauren.

La oficina era un campo muerto para ella sin él allí. Todo pasaba de manera lenta y monótona, en esos momentos cuando Edward no se encontraba allí, eran los momentos en que veía la absurda situación en que se encontraba, es decir, estando en una oficina, enclaustrada allí, en aquel lugar tan burócrata, era asfixiante. Fue entonces que pensó el señor de la torre, en su niño pianista, él era igual a ella, para él su música era como sus libros.

Durante dos años lo había visto metido en su oficina pulcra, antiséptica y fría, él no debería estar ahí _durante años odie esta oficina Bella, pero eso fue antes de que tú llegaras _Ese lugar parecía el cadalso donde los sueños de música de él morían irremediablemente. Debía ser terrible estar en ese lugar, él era prisionero de esas paredes, de su dinero y de su poder. Podía ver su rostro de placer y de éxtasis al escuchar la música que el adoraba, verlo sumergirse en esos lugares de belleza absoluta. Pero no, algo lo hacía esclavo de aquel lugar, era como si deliberadamente Edward Cullen buscara estar allí, era como si se castigara.

Se fue hacía los baños y en su blackberry escribió:

**Ángel.**

**¿Adivina que? Todos me envidian MI auto nuevo, gracias a ti baby, creo que estoy dispuesta a dejarme mimar un poco más, Edward estas creando un monstruo…estoy haciendo la lista de lo que quiero que me regales:**

**un besito de buenas noches.**

**Que me pongas y me quites el pijama.**

**Tus desayunos.**

**Flores con notas de tú preciosa letra.**

**Vinos caros de nombres impronunciables es decir (borrachilla y dispuesta para ti)**

**Es muy larga la lista ángel ¿estas seguro que puedes satisfacerla?**

**Una serenata cada noche.**

**Tú boca en mi boca, en mi piel y en todas partes.**

**Palomitas de maíz viendo y actuando **_**ultimo tango en Paris **_**(sobre todo la escena de la mantequilla)**

**Juguetes perversos…mmmm.**

**Pasteles de chocolate.**

**Tú risa.**

**Tú voz.**

**Tú piel.**

**Tú en mí.**

**un viaje prometido en un avión (nos debemos brasil y Rusia)**

**Tus sucias y aleccionadoras clases.**

**Tus discursos de amor calientes.**

**Sexo agonizante hasta la muerte. **

**Oh Dios, tú cuerpo desnudo 25 horas al día…**

**TU, TU, TU, TU SÓLO TU. ¿qué más desea una chica?**

**Bella odalisca infame, amante del señor del hielo.**

A los quince minutos.

**Nena**

**¿Sólo pides eso?**

**Que poca ambición tienes, aprovéchate de mi…totalmente, déjame en la ruina, seré como uno de esos poetas de la calle escribiendo odas a una mujer perversa y demoníaca que sólo adoraba mi dinero, sería maravilloso. ¿Pero que me darás a cambio Swan? Yo también quiero regalos.**

**Edward poeta maldito Cullen.**

_Oh Dios ¿Cómo puede escribir eso? Putamente dramático y perfecto._

**Edward Cullen ¿Qué quieres que te de?...estoy pensando ¿Qué se le regala al dueño del mundo?**

**Un café caliente en las mañanas.**

**La posibilidad de que rompas mis bragas cada vez que se te antoje.**

**Cepillar mi cabello, no, poseer mi cabello mientras me haces el amor.**

**Una noche de libros y buena música.**

**Mi cama caliente.**

**Mi Fetuccini Alfredo.**

**La lucha por territorio con Darcy.**

**MIS ZAPATOS PORNO.**

**Mis gemidos de placer.**

**Mis ruegos.**

**Mi cuello para que lo muerdas.**

**Mi deseo insano de ti.**

**Mis recuerdos de una mamá perfecta.**

**Mis coletas rosa ( aún me las pongo baby)**

**El permitirte quemar mis bikinis blancos.**

**Mis conocimientos oscuros de libros prohibidos (ya has probado que buena soy)**

**Mi Oh sagrado batman, lo voy a decir: Mi coño caliente (estoy sonrojada)**

**El despojarme de la antigua yo.**

**Mis metáforas sobre el Nilo y su cause sin control.**

**Mi lengua…**

**Mi deseo de aprender.**

**Mis piernas abiertas en los dos hemisferios del mundo.**

**Mis orgasmos profundos con tú nombre en mi boca.**

**Mi disposición (aunque no lo creas) a dejarme convencer como esta mañana en la cocina.**

**Mi curiosidad perversa sobre donde me FOLLARAS como poseso.**

**Mis suspiros profundos cuando dices que me harás el amor.**

**Mis gritos (creo que ya los vecinos me ven raro)**

**La promesa de bailarte desnuda.**

**Mi silencio y mi compromiso con tus secretos.**

**Mi hambre Edward Cullen.**

**Yo, quizás es poca cosa, pero eso te lo puedo dar…yo, una chica que nada posee.**

**Isabella quien se queda sin regalos para darle a su señor Swan.**

Del otro lado, Edward mirando el teléfono se preguntaba _¿Y tú alma niña? Esa no me la das, ni un para siempre…no importa, no importa…_

Bella esperó contestación, pero ésta no vino.

**Baby ¿Dónde estas? Aún con…ella.**

**Bella.**

**Swan**

…**camino y camino, siempre parece que nunca voy a ninguna parte.**

**Edward.**

Esta simple contestación la dejó fría.

**Ángel**

**Entonces Ven a mi…ven a mi.**

**Bella puerto seguro Swan.**

Y de nuevo el silencio, intentó llamarlo pero él apagó su celular.

_Todo es tan difícil contigo ¿siempre será así? ¿Una lucha continua?_

No salió a las cuatro de la tarde, lo esperó casi hasta la seis, pero él no llegó nunca. Su padre y su madre habían llegado de improviso. Esme como siempre con su gesto amable y dulce _ella es su madre…debe ser terrible para él saber que esta mujer no es su verdadera mamá _ Mas Carlisle Cullen la incomodaba, él la miraba de una manera ansiosa y cuestionadota, en algunas ocasiones hasta creyó ver rabia en sus ojos azules.

- ¿Edward?

- No ha venido en todo el día señor.

- ¿Sabes donde está?

- No, no señor.

Esme estaba decepcionada.

-Hace día que no lo veo, pensé que estaría aquí.

- Quizás está en su casa Señora.

- No lo conoces Bella, él odia su apartamento.

_Nunca me ha llevado allí. _Bella no contestó, la mirada del patriarca la auscultaba de forma clínica.

- Parece que ahora prefiere estar en otra parte ¿No es así Bella?

El espíritu de Bella se puso alerta, recurrió al estoicismo heredado de Charlie Swan y dijo con una tranquilidad pasmosa.

- No se señor, yo sólo soy su secretaría.

El hombre se paró frente a ella.

- ¿Lo eres?

_¡Jesús, José y María! Él lo sabe…lo sabe._

- ¿A qué se refiere señor?

- No le hagas caso cariño, Carlisle se refiere a que para mi hijo eres mucho más, eres su mano derecha, casi como lo era Cathy, todos sabemos que Edward no es nada fácil y que tú hayas sobrevivido a él, eso quiere decir que él sabe lo valiosa que eres, eres casi la segunda a bordo.

_No, no…su padre lo sabe ¿el se lo dijo? ¿Cómo? ¡No! no puede ser, Edward no se lo pudo haber dicho… ¡señor! En que lío estoy metida, me va a odiar, yo osando meterme con el príncipe heredero._

- No soy indispensable.

- Para mi hijo si- esa fue la contestación que dio la prueba final de que Carlisle Cullen sabía, que algo se pudría en Dinamarca.

Xxx

Llegó al bar donde la esperaba Peter, quien al verla llegar en esa cosa impresionante, casi le da un infarto.

- ¡Diablos! ¿Qué coño es eso?

- Peter no me hagas sentir mal.

Su amigo le dio un pellizco durísimo.

- Eres la primera mujer en el mundo que le dan un Mustang de miles de dólares y se siente mal.

- Yo no lo quería Peter, él me sofoca con sus regalos.

- Señor dame paciencia, definitivamente Dios le da pan a quien no tiene dientes ¡carajo!, déjate mimar del dios de nueva york.

- Eso es lo que Edward dice Peter, pero yo no le puedo dar nada.

El chico la miró de forma perversa.

- Le debes dar algo niña, porque ese carro demuestra que hay algo que haces muy bien.

- ¡Peter! No seas grosero - un imposible rubor tiño sus mejillas, ese signo la delató completamente.

- ¡Lo sabía! Vaya después de todo niña tímida de Forks, para algo sirvió esa cantidad de libros que leíste

Bella batió sus pestañas de manera maliciosa.

- Sirvieron mucho amiga.

Peter aplaudió de forma vigorosa y beso las mejillas de su amiga.

- Gracias, gracias, gracias Isabella swan, por traer emoción a mi vida -la arrastró al bar- ahora como se que me amas, vas a contarme los sucios detalles.

- Peter, ese es parte de mi intimidad ¡metiche!

- Mala amiga, egoísta, oh bella, uno solito, uno solito, haz feliz a esta chica, dame ese regalo adelantado de navidad.

Bella sonrío con ternura. Ella nunca fue de ese tipo de mujeres que creía que si alguna vez tendría vida sexual, la iba a compartir con medio mundo. Para ella eso era vulgarizar un acto tan privado como la desnudes con otra persona. Además adoraba ese secreto que era la vida sexual con Edward Cullen, ese sexo violento, salvaje, adictivo y tierno que él le ofrecía.

- ¡Vamos amiga! Alardea conmigo.

- Ahí Peter…él es….

- ¿Si?- esperaba expectante.

Bella bajó la cabeza, movía nerviosamente una pierna, una pequeña joya, eso sería, dar una perlita pequeña de ese tesoro prometido.

- Le gusta romper mis bragas Peter.

Su amigo se llevó su mano derecha a su corazón, suspiró cual mala actriz de cine y fingió un pequeño desmayo en su silla del bar.

- Dios, Dios, Dios…me muero ¿Es así de sexy? ¡Oh Señor! Eres mi ídolo. Dime Isabella descarada Swan… ¿Ya te ha roto muchas?

- Pues amigo ¿qué te diré? Necesito tú ayuda, creo que en unos días andaré sin que ponerme.

- Ahhhhhh, a eso yo lo llamó vida Bella ¿quieres que te ayude a comprar ropa interior indecente?

- Ropa digna del dragón de la montaña.

- ¿Dragón eh? Oh linda yo te ayudaré a comprar la ropa más sucia, atrevida, salvaje y hermosa de este planeta.

- También zapatos.

- Finalmente Isabella - Peter hizo aquel gesto profundo de payaso triste- finalmente has salido a la luz muñeca.

- Él es aterrador Peter.

- Todo hombre fantástico lo es Isa, eso los hace maravillosos y dignos de pasiones violentas, tu y yo lo sabemos amiga.

- Él me va a consumir.

- Esa es tú decisión Bella, lo más aterrador Bella Swan, no es que tú lo ames…lo realmente temible es que él te ama a ti, eso es….no, porque tú no te lo merezcas mi amor, es porque el sólo hecho de que ese dios baje del olimpo y se digne mirar a alguien ¿Estas dispuesta a afrontar semejante responsabilidad?

- No se.

- Yo solamente te digo una cosa Isa, tienes el corazón de Edward Cullen en tus manos, por muy impresionante que él sea, en este momento eres dueña de su vida.

- No lo conoces Peter, ni siquiera te alcanzas a imaginar como es él, quizás algún día despierte sabiendo que eso que siente por mi es sólo una perdida de tiempo, que yo soy muy poca cosa, que…

- Oh cállate, tú manía de adelantarte al futuro Bella.

- Pero debo pensar en eso Peter.

- El mañana no existe niña, sólo piensa en el ahora, en que lo tienes, en que él rompe tus pantys, que te regala autos costosos, que lo ves desnudo, que tienes su cuerpo, que comparte su tiempo…comételo Bella, es tuyo, hoy…hoy.

A la media hora Peter Sullivan la arrastraba por la quinta avenida comprando una cantidad de cosas _vamos a gastarnos esa cantidad indecente de dinero que tú ganas Isa, por fin, gracias amiga por existir, hoy he de vivir mis sueños de niña indecente contigo_ Y así fue, era como si Bella fuese un espectador en el acto compulsivo de su amigo de comprar. Oh Dios y lo que compró, la ropa interior más tremenda del mundo:

- ¿Cómo algo tan pequeño puede costar tanto dinero peter?

-Oh cariño, tú no entiendes, pequeño si, pero inversamente proporcional al placer que darás y que seguramente recibirás- esto se lo dijo mientras jugueteaba con un panty negro transparente que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

_Todo ese dinero para que venga a romperlos en dos segundos._

Le hizo comprar tres vestidos, dos de ellos casi tan explícitos como el vestido lame dorado y uno de fiesta, lo más hermosos que Bella había visto en su vida, varias faldas, increíblemente pegadas al cuerpo.

- Para ponerme eso necesito primero untarme mantequilla.

- Pero se te va a ver el culo maravilloso.

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo Peter?

- Siendo mujer Isabella Swan, ¡Vamos! Faltan unas blusas un nuevo par de Zapatos que vi la semana pasada y te voy a hacer un regalo.

Oh si, dos horas después Bella Swan cargaba bolsas y bolsas de ropa a su apartamento, además del juguete sexual menos cómodo del mundo, aún le dolía la cara de todo lo que río con el Show armado por su amigo en esa tienda, pues le hizo creer al vendedor que Isa era su amante y que simplemente iban a probarlas en uno de los vestidores, para ella fue la cosa más vergonzosa del mundo.

- No me pondré eso Peter.

- Nunca digas nunca, muéstraselos seguramente él las va a adorar, el sólo hecho de ponértelas va a ser excitante.

- ¡No! ¿Qué?

- Me lo agradecerás, ahora ¡cállate!

A las nueve de la noche, ambos estaban con las bolsas de compra sobre la cama de Bella. Peter hacia miles de proyectos y se imaginaba los miles de lugares donde cada una de esas carísimas prendas iban a ser usadas. Para Bella no fue el acto de comprar esa cantidad de ropa, fue el compartir con Peter parte de esa aventura, fue compartir con su mejor amigo, oírle hablar, estar feliz por ella y nunca sentirse juzgada por lo que ocurría en su vida.

- Lo malo es que la mayoría de esa ropa no me la podré poner en la oficina.

- ¿Por qué? – grito Peter.

- Durante cuatro años de mi vida he vestido como una vieja solterona, no voy a ir de un momento a otro vistiendo todo esto, ¡Dios! Peter un auto de miles de dólares, esa ropa, será contraproducente, sobre todo para él.

- ¿Es celoso?

Bella asintió tímidamente.

- No se porque, pero es así.

- Porque está enamorado de ti, porque ya te vio desnuda y sabe que tras de esos trapos oscuros hay uffff, todo esto- se lanzó a hacerle cosquillas, se reían como dos niños pequeños, de pronto un sonido en la puerta. La piel de Bella se puso alerta y caliente.

- ¡Es él!

Peter casi salta de la emoción, mientras que vio a su amiga salir corriendo de la habitación.

Allí estaba muy serio con su expresión de roca, seguramente había escuchado a los dos jóvenes reír, tenía la mano puesta sobre la mesa y la miraba con sus ojos indescifrables.

- Hola baby- ella no se le acercó.

- Señorita Swan.

_Esta enojado._

- ¿Cómo te fue hoy con lo de tú mamá?

- No preguntes - vio salir a Peter de la habitación, lo miró de arriba abajo, el muchacho sintió como si un sopor de hielo le recorriera el cuerpo.

_Mierda el tipo es intimidante, _

- Buenas noches señor Cullen- Peter se fue hacía el señor del hielo y le ofreció la mano en actitud amigable, pero el dragón no extendió la misma cortesía.

- ¿Usted es? - por supuesto que sabía quien era, sino, en ese momento lo habría desollado vivo.

- Peter.

- Ah si, ya me acuerdo- hizo un gesto de desagrado, pero Peter no hizo caso, el sólo hecho de ver a ese hombre frente a él, poder respirar su olor, tener la oportunidad de estar cerca de un poema viviente era para Peter Sullivan algo digno de recordar, además esa actitud arrogante era parte de todo el teatro de hombres como esos. Lo miraba sin parpadear, casi babeaba. Edward se paró frente a él, haciéndolo ver pequeño e insignificante y con los ojos verdes jade furioso le dijo ¡lárgate! Cosa que el chico entendió muy bien.

- Bueno Bella, tengo que irme cariño- sonrió fascinado hacía la chica, con ojos picarones.

Bella estaba furiosa _no tenía porque ser grosero._

- ¿Tan temprano cariño?- lo dijo, lo dijo tan sólo por molestarlo, no era justo que él extendiera su hielo a Peter, él sabía que ella lo amaba. Edward golpeó el piso como era su costumbre _No, no, no señor, no me vengas con tus pataletas ahora _el muchacho supo que estaba en medio de una pelea.

- No mi amor - oyó el bufido del dios de nueva York- me tengo que ir, Carlo me espera- se acercó, beso a la chica en la mejilla - mañana hablamos.

- Esta bien, Nos divertimos hoy ¿no es así bebé?

- Mucho- le guiñó un ojo y se fue hacia el general cruzado- hasta pronto señor cullen.

Pero éste no contestó.

A los dos segundos Peter abandonó el apartamento. Dentro de éste Bella estaba que explotaba.

- No tenías porque ser tan grosero, él es mi amigo.

No contestó.

- ¿Te divertiste con él hoy?- pero su pregunta estaba más cargada de pesar que de rabia.

- Peter me hace reír.

- Cosa difícil para mi ¿eh Swan?

Bella frunció el ceño, e hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

- Siempre es así contigo.

Edward se retiró unos pasos _Hay espacios que no son míos, es más fácil para ti decirle cariño a él que a mi…óyete Cullen, patético de mierda._

- ¿No vas a besarme Isabella?

- ¿Te lo mereces Cullen?

- No, pero no me importa- y fue hacía ella, la tomó por el cabello, pero al contrario de lo que ella esperaba su beso fue tierno y casto- Debes entender que soy un idiota nena.

Con los ojos cerrados y dejando salir un suspiro levantó su mano hacía él y acarició su mejilla.

- Él es mi amigo, el único que tengo.

- Yo soy tú amigo Swan.

Bella no contestó, inmediatamente Edward cullen se retiró unos pasos, la luz que llegaba de la calle, su ropa oscura, su actitud de hombre del ártico que ha caminado grandes extensiones de hielo se presentó frente a ella. Tuvo miedo, miedo de su silencio, miedo de su melancolía, de su hambre de ternura, de su necesidad de violencia, tuvo miedo de su necesidad absoluta de ella. La hermanastra se acercó y de forma rotunda dijo _ díselo…di lo que él esta esperando ¿no ves? Ha caminado años hacía ti, dale agua Isabella Swan _maldita, estúpida hermanastra ¿Quién diría que no sólo piensa en la verga de su príncipe azul? Ella también lo quiere ver feliz.

- No Cullen, tú no eres mi amigo- vio el rostro de decepción de él, cosa que casi la mata- tú eres mi dueño baby.

Pero parece que esto no lo consoló, al contrario lo puso más ansioso y empezó a caminar por el apartamento.

- ¿Te fue bien con el auto?

- Si, gracias Edward.

- Umm ¿cómo estuvo la oficina?

- Vacía sin ti.

Esto lo paró por medio segundo.

- Me gustó lo que me escribiste hoy… ¿me darás todo eso?

- Eso y más.

- ¿Qué es más Swan?

- Todo.

- ¿A mi?

- A ti.

Lo vio tragar fuertemente. Era como si ingiriera ponzoña.

-Mi madre me odiaba.

- No digas eso baby.

-Lo hacía, siempre, voy a la maldita tumba para poder entender qué fue lo que hice mal.

Sus palabras la conmovieron y las lágrimas empezaron a surgir y caer por sus mejillas, lentamente ella se acercó a él, pero con un movimiento rápido Edward volvió a alejarse.

- Hoy no nena, hoy no, me sabe la boca a veneno, unos minutos contigo y quedarías consumida, debo protegerte.

- Yo soy fuerte Edward.

- No, eres demasiado delicada, entras a mi mundo y no quedara nada de ti.

- Déjame tocarte ángel, sólo un momento - se acercó y llevó su mano a su corazón - ahí algo hermoso, aquí, yo lo se- lo abrazó, su pequeño cuerpo tratando de abarcar esa masa de músculos portentosa y fuerte, era como perderse, hundió su nariz en su pecho y aspiró. Él tocó su espalda de manera sensual, serpenteando con sus dedos, inmediatamente Bella sintió su erección que presionaba su vientre, un calor subió por todo su cuerpo, ella lo abrazó más fuerte y él gimió, cosa que casi la enloquece - te extrañé todo el día, es terrible estar sin ti, si me divertí con Peter, pero hubiera preferido estar contigo…desnuda, tú en mi Edward, dentro de mi. Cierro los ojos y te veo y eres tan hermoso cuando jadeas, cuando me penetras baby, de sólo pensarlo me corro niño, mi sexo está hambriento, tengo la sensación de tú pene en mí, su textura, su fuerza, el poder de tus embestidas, de tu respiración…es…todo el día, cada minuto, sólo pienso en eso ¿es malo? ¡No! eres tú ángel, tú, tu boca, tus dedos, las palabras que me dices cuando tu semen me recorre...es adictivo Cullen, quédate conmigo esta noche.

Lo deseaba, quedarse, allí para siempre, pero era una noche donde su rabia, sus miedos y su ponzoña estaban al nivel de la locura _no, todavía no, déjala vivir un poco...un poco._

- No, hoy no mi amor, estoy cansado- besó su frente- Además Swan- le dio una sonrisa canallesca, este fin de semana nos vamos a divertir.

- ¿Por qué no empezamos hoy?

- Nop.

- ¿Vas a hacerme rogar?

Atacó su boca con fiereza.

- Esa es la idea Isabella - Intento irse, pero ella lo tomó de su mano y lo llevó al sofá, se sentó sobre él, tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y acarició su cabello.

- Somos tu y yo, tú y yo, no permitas que el recuerdo de tú madre llegué a nosotros, si ella hizo algo terrible y no te amaba ¡maldita sea!

- Bella...yo...yo soy un puto desastre.

- Pero eres mi desastre.

Edward sonrió como niño pequeño y metió la cabeza entre sus senos.

-Dime una cosa Bella Swan ¿has soñado con que folle tus lindos senos?

_Y ahí vamos de nuevo._

-Ni me imagino como es eso - su sonrojo es total.

Los ojos de él eran de ebriedad y placer.

- Sólo para mi placer sucio y egoísta.

- ¿Muy Sucio?

- Aja, muy porno, como me gusta a mí - y lo dijo muy serio con su increíble voz de cogida perfecta.

Aquel _aja, muy porno _llegó a su vagina y la hizo palpitar.

- Explícamelo.

- Noo, después- y se relamió sus labios.

- Eso no se le hace a una niña Cullen, yo quería mostrarte lo que compré hoy para ti.

- ¿Qué compraste?

- Noo, te lo voy a mostrar después, lastima, compré la ropa interior más sexy, vulgar y Porno del mundo para ti maestro…pero.

Él gimió y luego gruño.

-¿En serio?- los ojos sombríos del principio se tornaron niños y juguetones.

- Aja.

- Yo quería comprarte todo eso, y quizás cogerte en cada probador de la quinta avenida.

- Te lo perdiste Cullen.

- Para nada Swan, toda la ropa que compraste hoy, se irá al carajo en un mes, así que la próxima tanda es mía- la agarró de la cadera, y la sentó en el sofá- nos vemos mañana linda- se agachó para besarla, pero ella lo atrapó con sus piernas envolviéndolas en su cintura.

- Quédate una horita, te preparo algo de cenar y te prometo que seré una niña buena, escucharemos música Cullen, es hora de empezar con mis pequeños regalos ¿qué te parece?

- Bueno- asiente _cómo si hubiese otro lugar donde yo quisiera estar. _Fue así como ella se levantó, puso música.

- ¿Grieg o Bach?

- Grieg ¿Tienes el concierto para piano?

- Si.

- Ponlo por favor.

- Si señor, quédate ahí baby, yo preparó algo rico ¿si?

- Lo que quieras.

_Lo que quiero ya lo tengo…_

Se quedo una hora, pero en silencio, Bella respeto ese momento oscuro de Edward Cullen, presentía que habría muchos. Lo vio concentrado en la hermosa música, la repasaba mentalmente y parecía llevarlo a extraños lugares. Durante el momento en que ella preparaba la cena vio una imagen que si hubiese podido le habría tomado una foto, sentado en el borde del sofá, con sus manos en el abrigo negro mirando desde la ventana a nueva York. Era una imagen perfecta, una estatua que respiraba y miraba hacía la nada. No quería preguntarle ¿en que piensas? ¿Qué te atormenta? ¿Qué le ocurre a tú alma Edward Cullen?, no sabía porque le tenía miedo a la contestación.

Ella trató de hacerle conversación, le contó que su maestra ya le había escrito que sólo quedaban las conclusiones finales de su tesis, esto lo alegró.

- ¿Cuándo te gradúas nena?

- Entre junio y julio.

- Te voy a regalar algo lindo de premio.

Ella no contestó, sus regalos eran alegría que en ese momento faltaba en su corazón. Le dijo que su padre mandó fotos de su hijastro y que parecía muy feliz con eso.

- ¿No te dan celos de que su padre tenga un nuevo hijo?

- No, Charlie se lo merece ¿Por qué he de tener celos?

- Cierto, quien te haya amado Isabella Swan no puede pensar en reemplazarte.

Bella babeó frente a esta conclusión, no supo porque quiso llorar, él se lo decía como si eso fuese una frase de amor condenatoria.

- No estés triste ángel, yo estoy aquí, este es nuestro lugar y nuestra mesa y en esa habitación está nuestra cama.

- Si, mi paraíso personal.

- Exacto- iba a preguntarle algo que la estaba molestando desde hacía una horas - ¿Tú padre sabe lo nuestro?

Sus ojos verdes brillaron con furia.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Te dijo algo? -ya estaba pensando en ir donde su padre y estallar _no la va a tocar._

- No, pero me dio la impresión que él sabe lo nuestro Edward ¿le has contado algo?

- Mi padre sabe que yo te amo Swan, eso es lo único, de resto no sabe más.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe?- sus ojitos chocolates lo miran, él decía sus te amo y a ella su corazón se le oprimía.

- Carlisle Cullen me lee como si yo fuese un libro la fiesta de navidad del año pasado vio mi mirada de animal en celo sobre ti y lo supo inmediatamente, aquella vez que bailamos.

Vino a su memoria aquel baile erótico y romántico de la noche de celebración, sintió rabia con ella misma y pensar que quizás si no hubiese sido tan ciega y él tan arrogante ya habría estado juntos.

- Cullen, deberías castigarme - le guiñó un ojo, todo por hacerlo reír - fui una tonta.

- ¿Pondrías tu culito precioso para que yo compensara mi necesidad de reprenderte por hacerme sufrir como un condenado Swan?

- ¿Dolería mucho?

- Placer y dolor nena, tú lo sabes bien.

- Oh si niño placer y dolor.

- Soy dueño de ti y tú cuerpo es mi territorio.

- Para el placer de mi señor.

Xxx

El viernes fue el día del infierno, escasamente se vieron la cara y Bella tuvo la extraña impresión que él le huía. Como a las tres de la tarde, se le enfrentó de manera sensual en el escritorio.

- ¿Qué te pasa Cullen?

Pero su expresión no fue de tristeza ni de melancolía, no, era de nuevo Edward vicioso Cullen.

- A mi nada nena.

- Entonces ¿Por qué no me has tocado?

- No voy a tocarte en los próximos días.

- ¿Por qué?- gritó fuerte.

- Porque no - su mueca perversa se dibujo en la cara, mas el rostro de Bella se ensombreció y se bajó del escritorio con resignación. La autoestima ganada en los últimos días se derrumbo como un castillo de naipes- ¡Detente! – Ella se paró en seco- ¡mierda Swan! Lo que quise decir es que este fin de semana será diferente, será para ti, para que juegues conmigo, quiero toda tú energía puesta en nuestro primer fin de semana, quiero retarte para ver hasta donde llegas sin que yo te toque, quiero saber hasta que punto puedo estar sin que mi polla se reviente sino está dentro de ti ¡vamos nena! Juega conmigo.

Ella voltea de forma cómica.

- ¿No sexo?-lo ve sentado en su escritorio, mientras que muerde un lápiz y la mira de forma canalla.

- No sexo.

- ¿Me estas retando Edward?

- Umhumm

- Vas a perder.

- Yo siempre gano Swan.

- ¿Qué ganas?

- Control.

- ¿Sobre mi?

- Exactamente.

- ¿Por qué quieres el control sobre mi?

- Porque me excito hasta perder la razón al pensar como tú que eres una rebelde por naturaleza va a hacer para que mi maldito control se vaya al traste, dices no y mi polla responde como un alto, mira la ironía, si yo controlo gano y si pierdo también.

- ¿Y que gano yo?

-Mi polla enterrada en ti, mi lengua en tú coño y mi puto corazón en tus manos.

_Ohhhhh ¿cómo algo tan sucio puede ser tan poético?_

Bella sonrió con timidez. Ese día se había puesto sus nuevos pantys, eran de color rosa de encaje, tenían un tejido de pequeñas florcillas divinamente entretejidas, eran la cosa más sexy y provocativas del mundo. Se acercó de nuevo a su señor e hizo un puchero.

- ¿Sabes?- le tomó su mano y la llevo al dobladillo de la falda y lentamente la subió, mientras que se mordía los labios- es una pena baby- la expresión de él era de piedra maciza- porque yo soñaba que hoy rompieras estos- la falda llegó hasta su cintura.

- Ahggg.

Bella se apartó de él rápidamente y tiro un papel al piso.

- Lo siento - y se agachó frente a él y su trasero quedo al descubierto, mostrándole el esplendor de sus nuevas bragas rosas que en esa posición mostraban el esplendor de su raja maravillosa y evidentemente lubrica.

- ¡Mierda! Juegas sucio, me muestras tú culo perfecto y sólo pienso en joderlo - arrastró su silla hacía el trasero jugoso de su chica y mordió con fuerza, ella gritó de placer en el dolor - además no soy de los que decepcionan a su mujer- y de un jalón el precioso panty fue hecho jirones y sin pensarlo deslizo sus dedos a lo largo de su sexo húmedo.

-¡Señor! - ella se estremeció y mucho más cuando vio como el se llevaba sus manos a su boca y chupaba sus dedos con fiereza- he probado manjares Swan, pero esto es mmm el sabor de mi vida nena, tú gatito sabroso para mi- le palmeó una de las mejillas de su trasero y le bajó la falda de un tirón. Con su actitud arrogante y prepotente se paró de la silla, mientras Bella jadeaba derretida en deseo, la agarró de su cabello y la tiró hacía él- ahora señorita Swan, llévese su cuerpo endemoniado de mi oficina que necesito trabajar, tengo que hacer dinero para asfixiarte en regalos que vas a odiar y que me fascinará imponerte- la mordió en su labio inferior- ¡fuera niña! Nos vemos mañana.

- Edward- ella se quejó.

- Nada- le guiño un ojo y le metió su panty en el bolsillo de la falda

Bella imitó su pataleta de niño caprichoso, pero él ya tenía sus ojos en un contrato.

- ¿Café?- ella tuvo una ilusión.

Pero Edward no contestó y ella con gesto de derrota caminó a la puerta.

- ¿Swan?

Su corazón saltó.

- Dile a angela que venga, necesito darle unas ordenes sobre el informe ruso.

- Si señor.

Iba a abrir la puerta.

- ¿Swan?

Esa era su voz de mando.

- Dígame.

- Mañana paso por ti temprano, ponte ropa cómoda.

- Como quieras- esas no eran las palabras que ella quería, su ninfa estaba en agonía.

- ¿Swan?

_Oh Demonios, este hombre es desesperante._

- ¿Qué?

- Eres el centro de mi universo.

**¡Carajo tipo tan complicado!**

**El próximo capítulo será tremendo, ya hasta el titulo lo dice todo, si nos vemos CON F… CON EL DIABLO, ya saben lo que eso quiere decir. Imagínense Jacob y Mike en el mismo lugar….ah y la ropa nueva, escuchó teorías sobre el juguete que Peter le regaló.**

**AMENME O DEJENME dejar comentarios es casi tan bueno como que Edward rompa tus bragas de cientos de dólares y te prometa comprarte más….y probarlos.**

_**GRACIAS MIL A: twiobses-lex, catagomez, Adriananohemi, LULLYVACO, Black angel lilith, Robsten-pattinson, Zujeyane, ElyCullen M, YeLcYLEane Swasea, Rabel Bravo, TataXOXO, Totola, Yolabertey, Hippielucy, Rizpa, Frad Ex Nox, Caro Bere Cullen, Cintiaelnemer, Lu0911, alimago, lilivett, sophia18, beakis, monita21, taniasolis, lizitablackswan.**_

_**Chicas, sus comentarios son las flores con que yo adorno mi jardín de ego, cada palabra, el que les guste esto es maravilloso. El escritor vive de sueños, cada sueño es plasmado en palabra y cada lector comparte esos sueños con el extraño titiritero que teje cada frase para su placer, yo sueño con ustedes, ustedes con mi historia, en algún momento ustedes y yo somos uno.**_

_**También, aquel que en su silencio y aceptación lee el caos, gracias, puedo ver…y puedo sentir.**_


	27. Chapter 27 follando con el diablo 1

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer, la historia es mía, yo poseo el alma oscura del Dragón del hielo.**_

_**TENGO BLOG ¡Si! Esta en mi perfil, No esta muy actualizado, en una semana, todos los capítulos estarán allí y como soy tan malvada, quizás, quizás…ponga el capitulo siguiente allí primero.**_

_**Pero vayan allí para que escuchen parte de la música de está historia. Pongan atención a la primera canción del reproductor TIDES de un grupo finlandés llamado Tarot, la canción es de Rock Dark, ésta muestra como es el alma del animal oscuro que es mi baby, Si, gótico, operístico y putamente dramático, también Rachmaninov, y algo de la música hippie de Renne.**_

_**AVISO PARROQUIAL.**_

_**El capitulo me quedo de cuarenta paginas, por lo tanto lo voy a dividir, **_

_**Si follando (que palabra tan difícil) con el diablo tendrá dos entregas…muy Hot.**_

_**MAYORES DE 18 Y BLABLABLA… **_

_**CAPITULOS DEDICADOS A ZUJEYANE, GRACIAS NENA.**_

**A Mis lectoras silenciosas gracias.**

**A Todas las que comentan: Chicas ustedes estremecen mi mundo.**

**Algo más, escuchen ADICTED de Kelly Clarkson **_**es que no puedo respirar sin ti dentro de mi. **_**Esto lo dice todo**

**EL LÍMITE DEL CAOS.**

**FOLLANDO CON EL DIABLO**

**O**

**EL OTRO ROSTRO DEL PRINCIPE.**

**Primera parte.**

Bella Swan.

Bella Swan.

Isabella Marie Swan.

Ella,

Ella…la niña.

Ella…la chica de Forks.

Ella la hija de Charlie y Renne.

Ella la estudiante de literatura.

Ella…..

Ella…la sobreviviente.

La secretaria de Edward Anthony Cullen Señor del hielo.

Ella…su sueño…

Ella…su amante.

Ella…

Ella, que en la última semana había sido:

Besada,

Tocada,

Respirada,

Chupada,

Fascinada,

Retorcida,

Dislocada,

Disgregada,

Poseída,

Acometida,

Acribillada,

Penetrada…..oh señor…señor…señor….una y mil veces muerta,

Enloquecida,

Demandada,

Calcinada,

Amada….de manera demente…enfermiza, celosa, poética y sublime.

Ella…Swan…la dulce niña…dulce…dulce, ella, hoy….con veintidós años de edad, estaba hipnotizada, presa de una alucinación, de una adicción. Sus entrañas estaban en expansión, era como la tierra poseída y estremecida por un incansable terremoto. Si el sexo de Edward Cullen en los días anteriores le había parecido una maravilla de la naturaleza, aquel que se presentó en la última semana fue un animal mitológico al que ella tuvo que acostumbrarse y adoptar un nuevo cuerpo, unos nuevos músculos y una nueva resistencia.

_Oh por favor ángel…por favor…por favor…_

_¡Dilo!_

_Yoooo…nooooooo...sooooy…siiiiiii…mássssssss…_

_¡Ruega!_

_Me muero…voy a morirrrrrrrrrrrrr_

_Siénteme swan…siente mi verga dura….siéntela ¡nadie! ¡Nadie!_

_Nadie._

_Nadie._

Xxxx

Una semana antes…..

Aquella noche de viernes:

**Swan**

**Te amo… ¿sabias eso?**

**Junto mi lengua al paladar y tengo el aceite de tu sexo en mi boca, tengo la sensación de tú clítoris hinchado en mis labios y quiero morderte, lamerte, hundir mi nariz en tú raja húmeda y tragar y penetrar ¿palpitas por mí? ¿Te contraes? ¿Te dilatas?, quisiera que vieras como estoy de duro por ti.**

**Edward alucinando con coger a su chica y hacerla gritar mi nombre Cullen.**

Lo más terrible de todo la situación era que estaba frente a su directora de tesis y no sabía que cara poner. Por primera vez en su vida, todas las discusiones sobre libros estaban dispuestas a ser mandadas por el caño en ese momento.

- ¿Esta bien Isabella?

- Muy bien gracias- Pero temblaba-lo que pasa es que tengo una amiga que esta algo enferma y me mandó un mensaje, eso es todo ¿me permite Lilian yo le escribo?

- Bien pueda.

**Ángel**

**Por favor… ¿estas loco? Estoy en frente de mi maestra de tesis, quien tiene sesenta años de edad y me está mirando raro ¿cómo te atreves a escribirme semejantes cosas?...voy a tener un orgasmo aquí…y tú no estas…es un completo desperdicio baby…oh si…estoy dilatada…desde esta mañana.**

**Bella quien sonríe perversamente Swan.**

Oh si él tenía un plan…un plan que le requería la maldita disciplina de un asceta, pero lo odiaba, estaba a punto de agarrar el maldito auto e irse a la universidad y arrastrar a Bella hacia su auto y cogerla como un demente. Esta mañana cuando vio sus bellos pantys frente a él, sus testículos le dolieron casi hasta el dolor.

Él había sido un adicto, un maldito y puto adicto, aún lo era, esa era su naturaleza. Entendía que la adicción tiene procesos, subidas y bajadas. Momentos de hastío y de apetencia, momentos de abstinencia, esa era la más terrible de las etapas…la abstinencia, tiempos en que con una fuerza brutal de la voluntad se dice no al vicio, pero se dice no casi con profundo placer, porque como buen conocedor de las adicciones, cada vez que volvía a abrazar la droga perversa de la que se es esclavo hay un placer multiplicado al millón. Él había sido abstinente durante sus épocas de heroinómano, pero cuando volvía a la droga era mejor, mil veces. La heroína acompañada con su adicción al sexo fue el pan de cada día de su adolescencia. Era capaz de estar semanas sin consumir, pero sólo lo hacía por mero masoquismo, contaba las horas para que esa disciplina malvada de flagelación terminara y cuando ésta se acababa, marcaba el minuto final y se pinchaba las venas era como estar en éxtasis absoluto. Dos veces sus padres habían tenido que ir al hospital simplemente porque a él se había ido la mano con la droga. Con el sexo fue lo mismo, quizás por eso aquellos dos años de abstenerse fueron hasta cierto punto fáciles, pues esperaba con la paciencia de un santo la nueva obsesión que nublaría sus sentidos, y si, Bella llegó, y abrazó de nuevo la adicción con la pasión de un desesperado. En aquellos dos años que esperó a que algo lo volviera a enganchar, no pensó en que la niña de sus sueños vendría, pues la esperanza se había perdido en algún punto de su vida, pero si, deseaba algo que representara mucho más que una follada mecánica y sin gracias, pero…. ¡Pum! la niña existía y supo con una certeza absoluta que nada de lo que probó iba a ser igual a eso. La primera vez que metió su lengua en el sexo de Swan descubrió como una iluminación venida no del cielo sino de sus instintos de caníbal perpetuo y de adicto sin remedio, que allí en su coño dulce estaba su vida, las respuestas a todas sus preguntas y la droga que consumiría su vida. ¡Oh Dios! Y cuando…cuando…cuando…estuvo dentro de ella, fue…fue…como si hubiese descubierto el sumo secreto de la puta alquimia.

Si ella no estuviera en el nivel de la incertidumbre, si ella no fuese una incógnita, un mundo aparte, un cofre silencioso, quizás no estaría en ese estado de perpetua agonía.

_¿Qué sientes?_

_¿Quién eres?_

_¿Soy importante en tú vida?_

_¿Puedo llegar al nivel de tus sueños?_

_¿Me necesitas?_

_¿Qué piensas de mí?_

_¡Diablos Swan! _

_¿Cómo hago para llegar al centro mismo de tú alma?_

_Quiero estar allí._

_Necesítame._

_Ama mis regalos._

_No quieras huir…_

_Se mía Swan…satisface mi necesidad idiota y troglodita de reclamarte. _

_Acepta que eres mi única droga…vuélvete adicta a mi…_

Oh si Edward Anthony Cullen conocía de adicciones, como vivir en ellas. Como crear nuevas, como vivir alrededor de ellas. Su madre Elizabeth fue su maestra…ella, lo hizo depender de su presencia, de su mundo teatral y trágico. No hubo día en aquella época en que la necesidad por Lizzy no fuese la contaste en su vida, fue como ser flagelado y amar cada latigazo, era por eso qué siempre se pregunto, porque su madre nunca entendió que su niño perfecto era su más grande adorador y porque él nunca fue suficiente.

**Swan**

**¿Dónde putas estas?...**

**Necesito la dirección ¡ya!**

**Sam ira…y no digas que no…son las ocho de la noche y nadie está contigo, ¿Qué mierda quieres? ¿Matarme de un infarto? El mundo esta lleno de white ¡dame la dirección!**

**Edward.**

_Caray ¿Por qué no pensé en eso? Va a mandar sus guerreros cruzados por mi, van a asustar a toda le gente de esta calle…pero no, no puedo decir que no, es capaz de rastrear el celular o venir por mi, entrar a la casa de Lilian y sacarme de aquí _el rostro de White y de Gary se presentó ante ella; Si, Nueva York la ciudad más peligrosa del mundo _¡Diablos! Y ese auto que parece un elefante rosado en una iglesia ¿acaso no pensaste eso baby? ¿Por qué no vivo en un lugar con estacionamiento? _No, cuando Tom le compró el apartamento ninguno pensó en un "pequeño" accidente llamado Edward Cullen.

Le mando la dirección

**Edward**

**Estoy en….casa 4 manzana 10, Ángel por favor que Sam sea lo más discreto posible….hazlo por mi.**

**Bella quien no es precisamente una damisela en apuros Swan.**

**Swan**

**Respiro de nuevo.**

**Edward quien si es un acosador y demente acosador de mierda Cullen.**

**P.D**

**¿Por qué eres tan mala? No me quites el sueño de ser quien te rescate de algún terrible dragón…ah si se me olvidaba, yo soy el dragón.**

Suspiro frente a la mujer, quien sonrió con picardía.

- ¿Con que una amiga? Señorita Swan, al menos dígame ¿Vive escondido en el bosque y tiene presencia de animal en celo? Así como los hombres que nos gustan a nosotras, las que amamos a Heatcliff.

Un intenso rubor, un temblar de quijada y el bajar con nerviosismo la cabeza confirmaron la pregunta.

- Es mucho más Lilian.

-Ummm ¿hay peligro de que sobreviva?

Bella miró los profundos ojos azules de su maestra, emitió un pequeño hipo, sabía que Lilian podría comprender aquel huracán que arrasaba su corazón es ese momento.

- Yo creo que no.

- Bienvenida Isabella Swan, la literatura se ha hecho carne en usted, ahora ¡escriba! Nos lo debe niña.

- Maestra…yo…

-¡Escriba! No es una suplica, es una orden.

A los veinte minutos vio el enorme auto con Sam esperándola para escoltarla hacia su apartamento.

- ¡Estoy viva! - lo llamó emitiendo una sonrisa infantil.

- No es gracioso Swan ¿sabes a cuantas personas atacan en Nueva York? no quiero que seas una estadística.

- Baby soy una estadística ¿te acuerdas?

Lo oyó rugir.

- Como si fuera hoy Swan.

Hubo un silencio incomodo.

- ¿Entonces ángel? ¿Aún sigues con las ganas de matarme de deseo niño? porque si has cambiado de opinión, estoy desnuda en la cama en este momento - fue la manera de hacer que su corazón violento volviera al animo juguetón de la mañana.

_Oh Dios…va a matarme._

- ¿Desnuda?

- Sólo para ti _mi amor._

- ¿Y si yo te dijera que me acabo de bañar y camino desnudo por mi apartamento y en lo único que pienso es en ti mi vida?

- Edwardrrrrrdrrr. No lo hagas, me muero aquí.

- ¿Ves Swan? ¿Ves lo que es desear a alguien y que te duela?

- No me castigues.

- Por supuesto que lo estoy haciendo niña.

- No seas tan duro conmigo.

Lo escuchó carcajearse.

- Voy a ser muy duro, muy duro, muy duro contigo Swan…mañana nos vemos.

- Baby- pero él ya había colgado y esa noche Bella Swan se la pasó en un estado de ansia y de dolor.

Y a las diez de la mañana él se presentó y casi se desmaya cuando lo vio.

Estaba esperándola en una enorme moto vestido con unos vaqueros desgastados, una camiseta negra y una chaqueta de cuero que se anudaba a la cintura; su cabello más caótico que nunca y su barba a medio afeitar, Bella tuvo un orgasmo visual. Ella iba con su ropa de chica universitaria, y sus trenzas sueltas anudadas con sus coletas rosas.

Bella se mordió los labios, resoplaba e hiperventilaba _¿Puede ser alguien más hermoso? O y en esa moto ¡señor! _Su vagina palpitaba como loca y su corazón amenazaba con estallar.

- ¡Vaya Cullen! Me gusta….la moto - y le negó un beso, pues se fue directo a la enorme Harley estacionada en la acera de enfrente de su edificio. La tocó como se toca un amante olvidado que ha regresado de muy lejos - es hermosa.

Edward no razonaba bien, la adicción recorría su cuerpo en latigazos de dolor hirviente _ella y sus coletas rosas _sólo pensaba en aquellas trenzas siendo jaladas por él mientras que le hacía el amor como bestia rugiente. Se tragó la ponzoña sexual y tornó a su rostro de hielo.

- Es una Road King.

- Lo se niño, se de motos.

El animal en cuestión era un monstruo de color rojo, con asientos de cuero negro y un enorme dibujo _oh su tatuaje._

- La tengo desde que tenía quince años, hacía muchos años que no la montaba.

- Oh niño, no puedes ser más cruel, esta nena necesita ser montada…es un desperdicio _diablo, yo se jugar también._

Él hizo una mueca de impaciencia y burla y la agarró de sus trenzas y las jaló fuertemente. Acercó su boca a los labios de ella, quien lo miraba con hambre, pero él sólo miraba sus regordetes, carnosos y deliciosos labios.

- Todo en ti es tan jugoso Swan.

_Por favor._

_Por favor._

-¿Es necesario que vayamos a pasear Edward? _Dios, parezco una loca rogando._

- ¿Qué? ¿Y desperdiciar montar…la moto? - se alejó de ella y fue entonces cuando Isabella vio a todos los Men in Black que se ocultaban en los autos incluyendo un impresionante lamborghini negro.

- Yo pensé que sólo íbamos a estar tú y yo Edward, no toda la guardia pretoriana- dijo incomoda.

- Nena, no te preocupes, estar con ellos es como estar solos, además en algún momento se irán, se llevaran la moto y yo me quedare con el auto - la cara de Bella no le gustaba para nada, la timidez de la chica era tal que él sabía que ella se sentía incomoda compartiendo esa intimidad con alguien a quien ella no conocía.

Mas la real incomodidad de Bella era que esos hombres le impedían tocarlo de manera natural, era como si todos estuvieran mirándola, de alguna manera u otra la frase _amante de Edward Cullen _sonó vulgar y llena de estúpidos clichés.

El césar dio unas ordenes que Bella no escuchó y de nuevo él vino a ella, le puso el casco y después se lo puso él y se montó en la moto.

- ¡Vamos niña!

Bella saltó de emoción y como toda una experta se trepo en el enorme aparato y lo tomó de la cintura y entonces el animal rugió. En su mente escuchó _born to be wild _su ninfa interior era una chica harley con ropa de cuero negra y un látigo guardado en una de sus botas.

Estaba emocionado, era la primera vez en muchos años que tenía esa sensación de libertad y emoción. Los brazos de ella apretándolo fuertemente, sus senos contra su espalda y la sensación de que podía contar hasta los latidos de su corazón era algo maravilloso. El viento en la cara, el sonido del motor, el mundo que lo rodeaba, el poder, las redes intrincadas, sus responsabilidades, la maldita oficina, aburridos contratos, todo se iba al carajo. Si, tan sólo veintiocho años y la certeza aterradora de que su sueño lo abrazaba _no te dejo caer Swan…depende de mi._

Durante casi una hora condujo hacía las afueras de la ciudad, Bella no se preocupaba estaba idiotizada por el olor de ese hombre _no me importa si me lleva al infierno _por un momento cerró los ojos y se dejo caer en la sensación de que en el mundo eran sólo los dos, aunque todos los pretorianos los seguían por plena carretera.

La llevó hacia la cañada de Watkins en el condado de Shuyler, un lugar donde se corrían grandes competencias de autos a grandes velocidades en la categoría Nascar. El lugar era enorme, se podía oler el aceite y la gasolina del lugar.

- No entiendo baby.

- ¿Quieres adrenalina Swan?

- Tu sabes que si ángel…pero contigo en mi cama, en el auto, en los baños de un bar, en la oficina…no me imagino aquí.

- Noo, voy a enseñarte uno de mis placeres, no el más importante- su tono fue descarado- pero uno que quiero compartir contigo.

A los quince minutos Isabella Swan estaba dentro de un enorme auto de carreras con Edward Cullen al volante.

- ¿Confías en mi?

- ¡Dios! ¡Si!

- Entonces a la carretera nena.

El sonido del impresionante carro rugía.

Los motores estallaron en sus oídos.

El corazón de Bella iba en consonancia con la velocidad del auto.

La ninfa gritaba, la hermanastra agarraba sus cursis enaguas blancas y Rene desde el limbo de la memoria sonreía.

En medio de aquella locura de alta velocidad, salvaje libertad, ese demonio conduciendo, sus sentidos al millón, su cuerpo y sus músculos tensos, la niña Swan sentía el rugir violento, sentía que dejaba atrás cada cosa, cada miedo, cada dolor. Sólo era ella y su salvaje naturaleza en libertad; en un momento cuando no era posible ver sino sombras alrededor, gritó con un grito primitivo y feliz.

Jadeaba cuando los motores de apagaron, cosa que era inversamente proporcional a su deseo, no supo como y no supo en que momento como gata en celo se le tiro a Edward Cullen y lo mordió casi tan fuerte como la primera vez que hicieron el amor. Sus manos viajaban por todo su pecho, por su vientre y hacia su bragueta. Estaba desesperada por él, trató de liberar el animal, pero él con su mano de hierro la apartó.

- ¿Qué te pasa Swan? _Deséame Swan como lo hago yo…después en mi vocabulario no habrá Noes posibles._

- Aquí…aquí ¿si? Haré lo que quieras…yo deseo, llevo contando las horas….

- Vamos nena ¿No permitirás que sea un caballero?

- A la porra - y de nuevo hacia su bragueta, estaba urgida de deseo y de lujuria.

- No, tenemos hambre.

- Mucha.

-Comida, vamos a comer algo terriblemente dañino y delicioso.

_Todo esto es un juego, un juego para él…poder, control ¿qué quieres?... ¿que quieres? Yo soy una tonta en este terrible juego._

_¿Cómo putas puedo controlarme?_

Durante el "nutritivo" almuerzo de perros calientes con Coca-cola, bella estaba muy callada.

- ¿Te gustó la carrera?

- Umhumm.

_No, no, no…_

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

- ¡No! este fin de semana eres mío.

- Este y todos.

_Talvez sólo soy una tonta…quizás él quiere que nuestra relación este más allá del sexo, quiere compartir su tiempo conmigo y yo como una loca ninfomanía…él se quiere comportar como… ¡oh caray! ¡Novio! _Esta ilusión la hizo sonreír. Edward vio la sonrisa de niña dulce y respiró tranquilo.

- Dime Cullen ¿Vienes muy de seguido?

- No, hacía más de un año que no lo hacía.

- Es divertido.

- Me gusta conducir es…casi terapéutico para mi.

- ¿A que edad tuviste tú primer auto?

- A los quince años.

- Un auto superlujoso me imagino.

- No, era un corvet me lo dio mi madre Elizabeth.

- Ahhh.

- Ella me enseñó a conducir, es decir yo ya lo hacía, no muy bien, pero Lizzy perfeccionó el como hacerlo.

Su tono era oscuro, sus ojos se quedaron mirando hacía la nada. Bella acarició su mejilla.

- Fue buena.

- No, no lo fue.

- Shiii, hoy es hoy ángel, no pienses en nada, es el presente ángel - hizo un bailecito alegre _aunque sea haciéndolo enojar haré que se olvide de todo lo triste, me perteneces hoy _- ¿Sabes Cullen? Quiero manejar la moto ¿Puedo?

- Primero muerto.

- Vamos…di que si- sus trenzas, sus ojitos chocolates, sus pestañas batientes- di que si…di que si, lo haré despacio.

- No.

- No eres divertido maestro, niño… ¿si?

Como una ráfaga, la imagen de Jacob Black cruzó por su mente, las fotos, la maldita moto que al igual que él conservaba de sus correrías por el país, la Fat boy…_hijo de puta, él la nombró un día frente a mí._

- ¿Dime una cosa Isabella Swan? ¿Jacob Black, sabe que tú montas moto?

Bella se tensó ante la pregunta.

- Si, un día le conté que manejaba moto.

- Ummm- su mirada era siniestra- ¿te ha invitado?

Sabía que era mejor no mentirle.

- Varias veces, casi todas las veces que nos hemos visto- y entonces vio como enlatados, platos de comida y cubiertos volaron por el aire.

- Yo siempre he dicho que no Edward.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no me interesa ángel.

- Maldito perro infeliz parece un lobo en celo tras de ti.

- Edward, déjalo atrás.

De pronto lo vio pararse, tomarla de la mano y arrastrarla por la pista. Sacó las llaves de la enorme moto y se las dio.

- ¿En serio Cullen?

- Si te haces daño me muero Swan, piensa en mi corazón.

Ella se le abalanzó, saltó sobre él y se enredó en su cintura.

- Soy buena baby -lo besó con el deseo de sesenta horas sin él dentro de ella, de miles de minutos de no sentirlo plenamente, de millones de segundos sin la tremenda sensación de su piel desnuda y en fricción contra la de ella.

La vio montarse en el maldito aparato.

_No debí traer esa moto…se va a matar._

Pero lo que vio le sorprendió, su nena era mejor conductora que él, cuando ella aumento la velocidad casi se muere, pero controlaba la moto como un experto.

_Mírala Cullen, no es la bebé que tú crees, es una mujer fuerte e independiente, siempre está a un paso de ti, ella es más fuerte de lo que tú crees._

La vio bajarse de la moto y caminar hacía él, sus trenzas, sus blue jeans rasgados, sus rubor, sus tetas perfectas en movimiento, su coñito escondido entre sus piernas, oh sus piernas y la sensación de ellas alrededor de su cuello, su raja húmeda, sus pantys, su piel, su culo firme, su piel para ser mordida. Respiró hondo, sonrió con maldad y bajó la cabeza.

- ¿Te gustó montar ese animal?

- Me gustó mucho, si señor.

Y Sin aviso y aprovechando que la pista estaba solitaria, bajo la cremallera de sus vaqueros y metió una de sus manos en el sexo de ella. Bella no vio venir el ataque, tan sólo atino a quedarse quieta y a mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Eres real Swan?- hacía círculos pequeños y dulces en la punta de su clítoris.

- Ehhhh, nos van a ver…oh diosito lindo.

- Todo en ti es tan putamente divino- la caricia seguía y de manera involuntaria, Bella gimió.

- Edward llévame…vámonos… ¿si?

- Falta...nena…tengo planes.

- El único plan que quiero eres tu desnudo…- su dedo pulgar ralentizo el movimiento, mientras que dos de sus dedos entraron en su centro-ahhhhggg.

- ¿Vienes?

- Siempre.

- No.

-¿No?- iba a caerse.

- Después Swam- y de manera violenta Salió de ella- es hora de que vamos a ver el cielo Swan.

Y al otro lado de la ciudad su mandíbula llegaba al piso.

- ¿No me digas Cullen que también sabes volar un ultraliviano?

- Es fácil.

- ¿Qué es lo que no sabes hacer niño?

- Soy un hombre de talentos Swan.

- Demasiados diría yo.

- ¿No disfrutas mis enormes capacidades?

- Todas.

En el cielo podía ver la ciudad debajo de ella, era un pájaro libre. Nueva York era hermosa desde el cielo. Todo era tan hermoso a su alrededor, una sensación de plenitud de creer que en ese mundo de niña triste y callada había un espacio para ser feliz, para disfrutar de las cosas que venían, para amar cada día, cada momento. No estaba asustada, al contrario nunca en su vida estuvo tan segura de algo, ella disfrutando del cielo, de las nubes, de la adrenalina, de Edward Cullen, él y su mundo bipolar y extraño, él que ese día había mostrado la cara de niño juguetón. Tuvo la tremenda sensación de que en muchos años, él finalmente había dejado entrar a alguien al impenetrable muro que era su vida. El ultraliviano hizo un movimiento inesperado y quedaron de cabeza.

- ¿Estas loco Cullen?

- ¿Tienes miedo?

- Noooo….mamá- dos volteretas más- ¿Dónde me piensas llevar baby?

- A todas partes.

- Tú cumples ángel, un día me dijiste que me llevarías al cielo…y ¡mira!

- Es hermoso Swan.

_Claro que si _

_Eres un sueño…y yo estoy aquí contigo, hoy en este momento, contigo, no pienso en mañana, sólo somos tú, yo y el cielo ¿qué más importa? ¿Qué más? Todo puede ser efímero, tu…tú amor por mi, tú deseo…no importa…mañana no existe…no pienso, no quiero…si te vas, si me dejas algún día…yo te tendré conmigo, en mi, para siempre… ¿qué más quiere una niña como yo? Vivo en un cuento de hadas y en este momento me ama un príncipe siniestro _El cielo, la inmensidad…el arco iris, todo en ese momento era perfecto y ella se sentía perfecta por primera vez en su vida…

Edward puso sentir la extraña energía que Bella irradiaba y la miró de manera imperceptible, la vio con sus ojos en el infinito, tremendamente concentrada en el horizonte azul frente a ella _¿Qué piensas? Estas llena de poesía Swan ¿Qué soy yo? El ogro del cuento, la puta sombra que amenaza tú lugar feliz._

- ¿Te gusta mi amor?

- Me fascina Edward, gracias, gracias.

Eran las seis de la tarde y todos los pretorianos se habían ido con moto y todo. Tan sólo habían dejado el impresionante lamborgini.

Él conducía por plena carretera.

Nina simone ambientaba la atmósfera.

Edward en silencio, canturreando levemente.

Su olor.

Su presencia.

Un guiño malvado y juguetón.

Bella trazando con sus ojos la geometría de su cuerpo.

Sus manos inquietas.

El contar de los minutos.

Fantasías de niña caliente.

El repensar y tortura de la memoria de su desnudez.

La voluntad, el autocontrol. Sus juegos de matarla de deseo, veintidós años, la locura de su sexo hambriento…

_Piensa Bella, cualquier cosa…_

_El viaje es largo y tengo hambre… ¿Por qué no me tocas?_

_¿Cuántos autos tienes?...tengo unos pantys lindos… ¡rómpelos!_

_Dejó que montara su moto…para el auto._

_Tengo que llamar a Peter…va a preguntarme el resultado de las compras…¡Oh lo que me compró!_

_¡Juguetes!_

_¡Hace calor!_

_¡Habla!_

- Fue el mejor sábado de toda mi vida ángel.

- Para mí también.

-¿Lo haremos más seguido?

- Siempre Swan.

- Me gustó tú moto, en ves de un Mustang debiste regalarme una Harley.

- Ni loco, esta vez te permití manejar para que no pienses en Jacob Black y sus malditas insinuaciones.

- No me importan las insinuaciones de Jacob.

- Pero a mi si.

- No soy el territorio de disputa de ustedes dos, soy libre Edward, él puede invitarme mil veces y yo simplemente lo rechazó. Odio que creas que soy tan voluble como una veleta, no lo soy, tú más que nadie debe saber que no me doblego fácilmente.

- Pero el te desea - la velocidad del auto empezó a subir y los ánimos ambos también.

- ¿Ah si? Lo mismo puedo decir de todas las mujeres con las que tengo que lidiar cada día.

- No es lo mismo.

- ¿Por qué no es lo mismo? ¿Acaso no eres el mito sexual de nueva york?

- Tú sabes que no es lo mismo, ya te explique.

- No quiero tus explicaciones, tienes un pasado, yo lo sé, más estúpida fuera que me atormentara por cada una de las mujeres con quien te has acostado.

- ¿No te importa?- tuvo rabia de que los celos y la obsesión maniática que él sentía por su pasado, no fuera lo mismo para ella.

-¡Claro que si! No soy de piedra Edward, pero no puedo cambiar nada ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

- Ninguna de ellas me importa, son mi pasado, tú eres mi presente y mi futuro.

Bella volteó su cuerpo hacía él, sus ojos eran serios y su expresión ceñuda.

-¿Qué me garantiza que mañana te aburras de mi? ¿Qué tú edward Cullen vuelvas a tú trono de hielo y simplemente me dejes en el camino? al menos Jacob Black se muestra más humano en algunas ocasiones.

El auto paró en seco.

_Oh carajo que dije…idiota, idiota, idiota._

La expresión del dragón era de furia ciega.

- ¿No soy humano? A nadie le había contado lo de mi madre.

- Lo siento.

- ¿No soy humano? Sangro por ti como un enfermo, no duermo, no tengo vida, cada segundo del día pienso en ti ¿no soy humano?

- Todo lo controlas, todo, hasta tú deseo por mi lo controlas, juegas…juegas y no sé jugar tus juegos Cullen…todo el día he estado jadeando, quiero que me demuestres que yo puedo ofrecerte incertidumbre, que no todo es control sobre mi.

Él respiraba con fuerza, con rabia, con deseo, se quito el cinturón de seguridad.

- ¿Crees que no te deseo? ¿Que mi polla no me duele? ¡Mírame Swan!- y de un momento a otro el bajo la cremallera y dejó salir su tremendo animal erecto- estoy tan excitado que podría matarte en este momento si te penetró.

Bella miraba su enorme excitación, mordió su boca, algo oscuro se movía en su interior, _Dios ¿qué me pasa? _Ella se relamía, sin pensarlo lo tomó con una de sus manos y empezó la fricción.

- Bella…yo

De manera perversa lo apretó más fuerte.

- Es tan hermoso Cullen- sus movimientos eran lentos pero firmes- lo tienes tan grande y se siente tan bien ¿Te gusta niño?

- ¡Me matas!

- ¿Si?- Bella bajo su cabeza y con la punta de su lengua jugo con su glande.

- ¡Cristo mierda!

Bella fue hacía su propio pantalón y metió su mano y la llevo a su sexo y con sus dedos presionó su clítoris con fuerza. Una mano en ella y una mano en él.

- Ummm, las cosas que me haces sentir baby…todo esto….toooodooooo tuuuuuuuu, adentroooo y… y…y… afuera Cullen, a veces pienso que llegarás hasta mi corazón

Edward rugía, movía sus caderas al ritmo de la mano perversa de su chica, Bella se movía en forma irregular, mientras trataba de complacerse y complacer, en un momento exprimió el centró del pene de su ángel.

- Puedo olerte nena….oh si así más rápido…más….soy tuyo.

- ¿Mío?

- Si, si, si ¡mierda! ¡mierda!

Una risa juguetona salió de la boca de Bella Swam.

- No hay nada como tu verga perfecta en mí y en mi boca Cullen.

- ¡Dios!

Ella necesitaba más, no podía sostener ambos movimientos.

- Baby, baby tócate tú…yo no puedo…eres tan….hazlo…hazlo- quito su mano del miembro de él, con sus dedos recogió el liquido preseminal y lo llevó a su boca y chupo con fuerza- sabes delicioso niño.

- ¡Maldita sea Bella Swan!

Mas la labor perversa de ella no había terminado, con sus dedos mojados de su excitación los llevó a la boca de él y untó sus labios, Edward sacó su lengua y de manera serpiente relamió los dedos de ella, para después chuparlos.

- ¡Vamos ángel! ¡Tócate! Así como lo hiciste en mi baño un día….piedad…por mi.

Lo vio llevarse la mano derecha a su polla perfecta y comenzó a acariciarse con violencia; Bella bajo un poco sus vaqueros y le dio a él la vista de sus pantys color rojo. Edward vio aquella maravilla y bramó.

- ¡Demonios son hermosos!- los movimientos de su mano se hacían cada vez más fuertes, bella hacía lo mismo con su sexo.

- Eres mío Cullen- ella no despegaba sus ojos de él.

- Siiiiii.

- Mío, mío….mío…tu polla también.

-Todo, todo, mi…mi _soy tuyo…tuyo… ¿no ves?_

El auto se llenó de sonidos, gruñidos, del olor dulzón y metálico del sexo de ambos, del aire de sus respiraciones viciadas, del amor venido desde los principios del tiempo, del deseo impresionante, de la necesidad de comerse en uno al otro.

Ella estaba a punto de llegar, no tanto por la fricción de su mano, sino por la visión de Edward Cullen tocándose él mismo; levantó su camiseta casi hasta sus senos.

- Edddd, márcame… ¿siii?

Por un momento él paró y se quedó viéndola con sus ojos verde jade profundo.

- ¿Quuue?

- Márcame…vente sobre mi.

- ¡Jesús!

- Vente sobre mí….

La excitación de él llegó a niveles infernales.

- ¡Mierda! Estoy tan cerca…belllllaaaaaa.

- Vente sobre mi…márcame- el sexo de Bella ya dolía, el orgasmo- quiero sentirte sobre mi.

- Ohhhh dilo…diiiiillllo…..repitelo, repítelo por favor…mi amor.

- Márcame baby…márcame ángel…márcame.

Bajo esa orden feroz Edward Cullen gritó casi con dolor cuando su orgasmo vino de manera brutal sobre él y toda su semilla se derramó sobre el vientre de porcelana de Isabella Swan; ella lo sintió caliente y perfecto, para llegar ella al microsegundo también.

- Ohhh….aggggggghhhhhh _divino niño…_

_No soy capaz de respirar…_

_He muerto…hoy…señor…_

Para él eso fue lo más hermoso que le había pasado en su vida, todo, todo…por ese momento.

- Bésame Swan….lo necesito ¡ahora!

- Espera…espera…espera.

- ¡Ahora! ¡Ahora!

Y como llevada por un resorte brutal y aún con la incomodidad del lujoso auto de quinientos mil dólares Isabella Swan beso a aquel hombre quien la había marcado de por vida.

El resto de la noche casi ninguno habló, era como si ambos estuvieran encerrados en ese auto. Sus miradas de hambre, sus palabras encubrían los sonidos de amor que cada uno tenía guardadas, el respirar se hizo lento. La llevó a cenar al mismo lugar de la primera vez, en el mismo apartado, pero ahora todo era muy diferente, mientras que aquella vez, Edward y Bella estaban en camino del conocimiento mutuo y del adentrarse en la piel del otro; esta vez, ambos literalmente estaban enfermos de la necesidad de la piel de uno en el otro.

_¿Tiene hambre nena?_

_Ummmm_

_¿Un poco de vino quizás?_

_No, estoy embriagada en este momento ¿No sientes lo mismo?_

_Si…mucho _la miró por lo bajo "_Mierda, no puedo quitar esa imagen de mi cabeza…la marque como un animal y lo adoré y enloquecí"_

_Creo que me enamoré del lamborgini._

_¿Debo sentir celos Swan?_

_Quiero vivir allí con todo tú olor en mí…baby…maestro._

_Cada día nuestras clases mejoran._

_Ohhhh siii._

_Estas a punto de superarme nena…es decir, tú ya me superas, me sobrepasas._

_¿Dormirás conmigo hoy?_

_¿No estas cansada?_

_Contigo duermo mejor._

_Y yo contigo…pero mañana habrá otro paseo._

_Mmmm ¿así de divertido como el de hoy?_

_Nena, lo de hoy es insuperable…_

_¿Vas a matarme de deseo Cullen?_

Él sonrió con su característica mueca pervertida. Si, él tenía un plan.

Xxx

A la mañana siguiente

En plena bahía Hudson, frente a ella _EL AHAB _un impresionante barco de millones de dólares.

- ¡Vaya Edward! Tú si que lo haces grande.

- Es hermoso ¿no crees?

- Como su dueño.

Aquel día Isabella aprovechó el calor que hacía para ponerse unos shorts y una camiseta sencilla, dejó su cabello suelto, y para contrastar lo sencillo de su atuendo se maquilló un poco más aquel día, además porque había tenido que tapar las ojeras de no dormir, pues se la pasó toda la noche rememorando la escena del lamborgini toda la noche.

_Estoy a fuego lento…_

A Edward Cullen no le gustó para nada el pequeño short, el cabello suelto y el maquillaje _Todos la están viendo _ os ojos de sus guardaespaldas se fijaron en las impresionantes piernas de Bella, piernas que parecían salir del cuello. Sólo, sólo eran para él. Lo peor vino después cuando le presentó a Hans, un noruego de dos metros de estatura, con la piel bronceada y los ojos azules, que casi la viola con la mirada.

- Él es hans- lo dijo de manera seca.

Bella se le quedó mirando _ parece un vikingo, carajo estoy metida en una dimensión de hombres ¡wow! _Mas sus ojos viajaban en dirección a Edward _todos son feos a comparación de él, oh madura Bella Swan, pareces una niña que mide a un hombre por su físico _pero la hermanastra se chupaba el dedo y suspiraba. Le dio la mano al vikingo, quien sonrió de manera amable.

- Es un gusto- hablo con su acento gutural y pesado- yo manejó este barco _El Ahab._

- Pero usted no es ahab.

- No, me falta Moby Dick.

- Y una pierna de palo además.

El dragón resoplaba fuego por la boca _lo voy a despedir maldito hijo de puta. _Tomó a Bella, la cargó y la subió al barco, mientras que en su interior imaginaba las mil y una maneras de matar a un imbecil.

El barco era inmenso y lujoso. Con tres pisos para una cantidad de invitados, cosa que a Bella le pareció gracioso, pues de antemano sabía que Edward no invitaba a nadie allí. Él parecía un niño pequeño, cosa que a ella le pareció muy gracioso.

- Con razón dicen que entre hombre y niños no hay ninguna diferencia, sólo cambian los juguetes y baby ¡que juguete!

- Soy el señor del los juguetes nena…tú lo sabes.

Ella asintió con timidez.

- Me llevas a un tour…quiero ver todo esto Edward, una chica de Forks en semejante yate- hizo un gesto gracioso- dimensión desconocida.

Con la mirada de Hans sobre ellos, Edward agarró a Bella por el cuello y la beso con fiereza.

- ¿Por qué estas más hermosa que ayer?

- Porque tengo una nueva piel baby.

El _Ahab _estaba lleno de excentricidades, una enorme piscina en la cubierta superior, en las cubiertas inferiores había un bar, una salón de juegos y hasta un lugar para leer, en la intermedia había un gimnasio y una enorme cocina, y en la superior la habitación principal.

- ¡Rayos! ¿Esto para ti solito?

- Cuando puedo y eso que nunca puedo, vengo y navegó.

- ¿Nadie te acompaña?

- No, ni Hans.

- Siempre tan solo baby.

- Hasta ahora mi amor.

- A Charlie le fascinaría esto - pensó en su papá y en su vida medida y austera, ojala que ella pudiese darle algo del disfrute que él se merecía.

Los arranques de nostalgia de Isabella Swan eran para él terreno vedado, ella se iba a lugares que el desconocía y que parecía no tener acceso.

- Tú papá me intimida.

- Es un buen hombre, lo que pasa es que yo soy su bebé.

- El bebé más lindo del mundo.

Un mohín pícaro cruzó el rostro de Bella.

- A un bebé no se le hacen las cosas que tú me has hecho Cullen.

- Culpable, llámame pervertido.

Bella miró hacía los lados, estaban en el salón de maquinas de juego y sin aviso, subió la camisa de Edward y besó su pecho en besitos rápidos y mojados, se apretujó contra él y le agarró su trasero de fuerte manera, mientras jugaba con su lengua en las tetillas de ese hombre, él que la tenía pendiente del abismo. Edward tomó su cabeza y la obligó a mirarlo.

- Dime, que esto no es un sueño, que yo estoy contigo, que no me voy a despertar en una maldita habitación vacía muerto de rabia porque tú no existes.

- Lo mismo puedo decir yo ángel.

- Estoy loco Swan.

- Ambos.

El beso llegó lento, suave, ambos se miraban a los ojos, verde contra marrón, en la mirada de ambos había miles de preguntas, llamas de fuego, soledades, miedos, inseguridades. El recuerdo de lo pasado el día anterior, ese compromiso de piel, ruego y semen. Bella llevó sus manitas hacía el corazón de él, en la palma de sus manos, pudo casi escuchar el latido de aquel corazón violento _mi puto corazón en tus manos_.

- ¿Señor hacia donde navegamos? - la voz de Hans desde el intercomunicador los saco del sueño ardiente e hipnótico donde ambos estaban.

Edward gruñó.

- ¡Fuera de aquí!

- Si señor.

Tomó la mano de Bella y la llevó a la cubierta exterior.

- Ven, voy a conducir esta cosa.

- ¿Hans?

- Lo voy a tirar por la borda.

- Ohh baby- se río.

- No estoy bromeando Swam- sus ojos eran verde furia- si vuelve a mirarte lo despescuezo.

Era el mediodía y el sol era furioso. El cabello cobrizo de Edward Cullen frente al sol tomó unos visos rojos fuego y su piel blanca parecía brillar a plena luz. Bella reflexionó, nunca lo había visto de esa manera, era como si la oscuridad de la enorme oficina opacara su real belleza y su real esencia. Allí frente a ella con la luz dándole en pleno, Edward Cullen se veía más impresionante, más sonriente y más calido.

Tomó el timón del enorme yate y se quito la camisa; su ninfa hizo un chiflido digno de mecánico y su hermanastra respiraba con una careta de oxigeno.

- ¡Hey! ¿Compites con el sol?

Edward volteó hacia ella y le hizo un guiño prometedor y oscuro, inmediatamente el sexo de bella se comprimió con fuerza y tuvo que retener un grito de placer, inmediatamente supo que el rubor teñía su cara. Hans la miraba de arriba abajo, algo tenía esa chica de hermoso cabello chocolate, pero se abstuvo de mirarla de seguido porque la expresión de su jefe había sido aterradora y ese hombre con el movimiento de su dedo meñique seguramente haría que lo deportaran de nuevo a Noruega y un trabajo como ese no se conseguía sino una vez en la vida, pero ¡Diablos! Esa chica con esas piernas y esa cara podría enloquecer a cualquiera; si y su todopoderoso jefe, ese hombre de hielo que escasamente lo había mirado una vez y que siempre contestaba con un rugido, ese…vampiro como él mismo lo había apodado estaba absolutamente loco por esa mujer. Pero lo más aterrador de todo es que en los ojos verdes que ardían de furia hans pudo ver el rostro absoluto de los celos endemoniados y violentos que fluían alrededor de él y ¿la chica? La chica parecía que no se daba cuenta del poder absoluto que ella tenía sobre él.

El sol,

El aire del mar,

El agua salpicando sus rostros,

Domingo en la tarde,

Juventud,

La ninfa en proa desnuda,

La hermanastra con su falda a media pierna,

Bella Swan, su lascivia, su amor, Lizzy Bennet, Jane Ayre, Catherine y Heatcliff y todos sus libros endemoniados y románticos…todo eso se conjugaba para que en ese momento…ese momento ella se sintiera perfecta y cerca de ser feliz.

_Yo te espero Bella Swan… ¡te espero! ¿Me oyes? ¡Te espero! _Escuchó gritar a james.

_Oh maldito, no ahora, no ahora, no ahora…no me amenaces ahora._

Vio a su niño triste comandar el yate cual héroe pirata y de pronto una especie de intuición la iluminó como un rayo ciego _Sólo vas a existir un momento, sólo un momento…algo terrible nos va a separar…no ahora, no hoy…pero algo nos va a separar, por eso disfrútalo ¿cómo dice Peter? ¡Cómetelo! ¡Devóralo! Es tuyo, es tuyo…hoy._

El agua era helada y el viento del atlántico hacía que la piel de Bella Swan reluciera como el de una muñeca y que ésta sintiera el mundo a su alrededor a la décima potencia. Lo vio conducir el enorme yate más allá de la ciudad. Se acercó a Edward y sin temer a que Hans la viera lo abrazó por detrás y besara su espalda.

- Pareces un pirata ángel.

- Soy un pirata Swan.

- ¿Vas a conducir esto por mucho tiempo?

Él tomó su mano y beso sus pequeños deditos.

- ¿Estas aburrida?

-¡No!..Pero… tienes a Hans, le pagas por manejar esto, tú y yo podríamos estar en otra parte de este enorme yate.

- ¿Qué propones Swan?

- ¿Qué cumplas cierta promesa?

- ¿Cuál?

- La de hacerme el amor en cualquier superficie terrestre - Hundió su cabeza en su espalda acallando una sonrisa de vergüenza.

- ¿Ansiosa señorita?

- Tú me vuelves así.

El dragón llamó al enorme Vikingo, que ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar a la deliciosa cosilla que tenía al lado _me tira por la borda y hace que me coman los tiburones._

-¡Conduzca! - la mirada de Cullen sobre el hombre fue funesta y felina.

- Si señor.

El cuerpo de Bella temblaba, no estaba con el desde hacía cuatro días, miles de horas y millones de segundos, su cuerpo se tensaba como un tambor y su corazón palpitaba por todas partes.

_Caray Isabella te has convertido en una loca ninfomana _la ninfa caminaba sensualmente por la proa mientras que hacía un bailecito digno de una bailarina de tubo y la hermanastra se atragantaba frente a la expectación.

La llevó de la mano hacía el cuarto principal, cuando supo que estaban fuera de la vista de hans, la atacó en uno de los pasillos y la besó de manera ruda.

- Esos malditos Shorts son lo más putamente calientes que he visto Swan y estoy jodidamente loco con ellos.

- Me los puse pensando en ti- batió el culillo con gracia.

Con la fuerza de sus un metro noventa la levantó y la llevó a la habitación.

- ¡Desnúdate!

Bella brincó.

- Si señor- esta vez no hizo ningún preámbulo y en menos de tres segundos, tenis, short y camiseta se habían ido a la porra, paró un momento para que él observara sus Pantys…negros…transparentes.

- Que sucia es usted Swan.

- ¿Te gustan?- modelo frente a él.

- Me encantan.

- Oh Cullen…bragas poderosas - se acercó a él y se inclinó quedando sobre la punta de los pies - ¿No las vas a romper?

- No, son demasiado perfectas….te las quitas, me las regalas y yo las tendré para mi, así en las noches podré mantener el olor de tu sexo para mi.

Bella estaba a punto de morir con semejante indicio de la sexualidad voraz y sensitiva del señor de la montaña. Se quito los pantys y los llevó a la nariz de él, éste aspiro con fuerzas.

- De pronto me las como.

- Caníbal.

- Oh si nena- vio como ella se quitaba sus sostenes que hacía juego con los pantys- no te los quites, hay algo poderoso en esa imagen- se alejó un poco, mientras se relamía los labios-camina hacía la cama Isabella, quiero verte caminar.

Bella y su característico rubor tiño su cara, pero con la conciencia de la ninfa que no tenía moral, camino lentamente y con garbo a la enorme cama _gracias a Dios que hago ejercicio…oh Bella Swan niña biblioteca has perdido la razón _volteó y los ojos de aquel hombre era de temer.

- Que culo tan delicioso señorita Swan.

Sin pensarlo ella puso las manos sobre la cama y paró su trasero casi de manera cómica.

- ¿Te provoca eh Cullen?

- Umhumm, ahora Swan- su voz era la voz de general romano, no, de césar- acuéstate y abre las piernas.

Bella siguió la orden hipnótica, se recostó y abrió sus piernas, Edward tenía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón gris azul, no tenía la camisa y su pecho hacía unos movimientos casi de espasmo.

- No Swan…abre más las piernas, quiero verte toda.

_Ohhh sagrado, santísimo, venerado Batman._

Abrió sus piernas casi hasta el dolor, sin pensar en la posición de infinita vulnerabilidad en la que se encontraba. Edward camino hacia ella de manera lenta, y quedó frente a ella y la observó como si fuese un espectador frente a una obra de arte. Sus ojos eran serios y profundos, su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción, todo era silencio y espera.

Finalmente ella se atrevió a hablar, le iba a dar un paro cardiaco.

- Edward yo...

- Shiiis Swan, estoy en éxtasis con tu coño divino.

- Ohhhh…entiendo, así como yo con tu pene perfecto.

- Así mismo - llevó su mano a los labios de su vagina, los abrió con tortuosa lentitud- amo esto - y recorrió todo el sexo de ella con dos de sus dedos.

- ahhhh- se mordió la boca y parpadeo rápidamente.

De nuevo se alejó y fue hacia la pequeña nevera de la habitación y saco un pequeño cubo de hielo, que se llevó a la boca.

_Oh mi Dios._

- Placer y dolor, frió y fuego Swan, tú y yo- y de pronto, abriendo el sexo de isabella y metió sin piedad el cubo de hielo, bella gritó y no supo si fue del frío, de una extraña sensación de fuego helado o de placer, pero lo que siguió después casi la mata: la lengua de él lamiéndola en su totalidad, ella empezó a temblar, al segundo el volvió con el cubo de hielo y repitió el espectáculo de la lengua, el cuerpo de isabella convulsionaba, una y otra vez, lamer y frío, placer y hielo; una y otra vez; en un momento el frío paró y sólo quedó él mordiendo el nudo de nervios de manera perversa, con sus labios apretó la punta de su clítoris y fue como si bella fuese hundida en un mar de mil sensaciones.

- Ohhhhh siiiii

Pero Edward estaba demasiado concentrado en "su trabajo" que en los sonidos de Swan, estos venían desde muy lejos, metió dos de sus dedos en su centro y empezó a moverse de manera lenta, mientras que con la punta de su lengua jugueteaba, para después succionar con fuerza y así Bella Swan emitir un gritillo de alegría y placer. Pero como a un niño que le quitan una chupeta la sensación se fue y ella levantó su cabeza para reclamar tan horrible ofensa.

- Baby nooooo ¿Por qué?

Él y su mueca tipo cowboy estaba de pie.

- Espera Swan ¿adivina qué? - y de su pantalón sacó, aquel primer juguete que él le había regalado - te dije un día que deseaba ver como funcionaba contigo ¿Quieres?

Bella soltó una carcajada.

- Eres malo baby, hurgaste mi cómoda, malo, malo…pónmelo tú ángel…tengo que…-no terminó cuando el juguete aquel ya estaba sobre su clítoris y se empezaba a mover-¡santo cielo! - lo más increíble de todo aquello es que Edward Cullen ya desnudo se montó sobre su cuerpo convulsionado.

- Verte tener un orgasmo Swan es lo más hermoso del mundo, yo podría mirarte por siempre y no me cansaría.

- Edwaaaa yooo _te amo tanto, tanto, tanto_ nunca…pensé que esto….-el aparato se movía, el cuerpo de él sobre ella, su piel, su pecho tocándola, los vellos haciéndole cosquillas, él besándola tiernamente, su respiración. Bella se movía siguiendo el ritmo del juguete siniestro, Edward se balanceaba con ella- eres lo mejor que me ha pasado…mmmmmm…siii…- lo abrazó con fuerza, llevó sus piernas a su cintura para que nada lo separara de él y durante más de un minuto se besaron fogosamente, mientras que el juguete cumplía su tremenda función, ambos despegaron sus bocas para poder respirar.

- ¿Pensaste alguna vez…?... Hueles tan bien- llevó su cabeza a su pecho y mordió el pezón por encima del sostén de manera fuerte y contundente- ¿pensaste que el sexo era así?

- Noo, no, noooo. Nunca, nunca, nunca.

- ¿Es el nilo Swan?

El clímax de Bella llegaba desde el centro de su vientre, todo se arremolinaba en ella de manera aguda y doliente.

- No, no el nilo...el maldito océano pacífico….- gemía y sin pensarlo jaló el rebelde cabello cobrizo de él.

- ¿Vienes mi amor?

- Oh si, oh si.

Y de un momento a otro Edward quito el aparato de su sexo, se levantó y de un solo jalón entró en ella de manera tranquila, sin premura.

- Oh gracias a Dios…al fin- casi llora de felicidad.

- Es tan bueno…tan bueno estar aquí…mi dulce bebé- la jaló con fuerza, casi hasta la orilla de la cama y se enterró de manera profunda- ¿es bueno Swan?

-¡Divino!

La respiración de él se aceleró con cada estocada lenta y dura.

-¡Apriétame!

Ella lo hizo.

Él grito.

- ¿Así?

-Si, como si tu corazón estuviera en tú vagina nena.

De una manera instintiva Bella entendió lo que él le decía y empezó a comprimir como si la sístole y el diástole estuvieran guiando cada prensar.

- Bella…bellla….Belllla…tú sólo tú…- las paredes de ella lo exprimieron hasta el dolor, supo que el primer orgasmo ya llegaba, ella gritó con fuerza.

- Edward…podemos hacer esto de por vida...hummmm…así, así.

-Si…de por vida.

Él seguía en aquel baile de pelvis que enloquecía, resoplaba, se tensaba con fuerza, para Bella era lo más excitante que había visto, lo más hermoso; con la poca fuerza que tenía, se levantó sobre sus codos y clavó sus ojos en él.

- Estas dentro de mí…ángel…siénteme…

- Si… ¡Mierda! Yo no…puedo…es sublime.

- Acércate un poco.

Edward dobló su cuerpo, este movimiento de atornillarse a ella lo hizo rugir. El segundo orgasmo de bella se aproximaba, los gritos de él golpeaban las paredes, ella lo contemplaba y abría su boca en busca del oxigeno.

- Juntos Edward…

-¿ehhhh?- minutos, segundos, la sensación de romperse por dentro, de implosionar.

- Juntos baby…lleguemos juntos….- sentía la pulsación vertiginosa de su pene dentro de ella

- Si, si…

.-Si- sus caderas se sacudían con fuerza y la humedad del sexo tremendo empieza a exudar en sus muslos.

Jadeaban de manera Impetuosa, apasionada, palabras sin sentido.

_Él es mío._

_Soy tuyo Swan._

_Ohhh…nada más importa…él dentro de mí._

_No hay límites._

_Te amo, te amo…te amo._

_Así…así…si…poco a poco Swam…poco a poco…no podrás huir…poco a poco._

- Ya…ya…ángel

- Si….ya…

- No control…Edward

-No control…..ahggggg

-Ummmmm

Y en ese momento en armonía celeste, en completa unión, en sincronización con sus cuerpos, sus sexos, sus almas y sus corazones Bella Swan y Edward Cullen unieron sus gritos de placer agónico y perfecto.

Con su cabeza en su pecho, con su sudor confundido con el de ella y aún con el terremoto del clímax en replicas Edward Cullen estaba seguro de una sola cosa.

- Si en este momento yo muriera Swan, este sería el momento perfecto, no hay cielo posible…más allá de tú cuerpo desnudo, no lo hay…tú eres el cielo…y yo soy feliz siendo un maldito blasfemo Swan, he tomado el cielo por asalto Swan, soy el puto demonio y no me importa, no me importa.

El olor del bosque, la lluvia helada y ella corría desperada _¡papá! ¡Charlie! _Gritaba, gritaba y nadie la escuchaba. Un dolor, un dolor en su hombro, el sabor al hierro de su sangre, una voz furiosa que le gritaba _Isabella Swan ¿de qué huyes? ¡Eres mía! Lo prometiste…debes volver, maldita perra, debes volver…me lo prometiste_ no había escapatoria, el bosque la cercaba, podía hasta escuchar el sonido del viento que se filtraba entre las hojas ¡Dios! ¡Los árboles gritan! _Voy a morir, Dios, sálvame, sálvame _un trueno la dejó sorda, el agua que hacía pesada su ropa, su corazón que latía a millones por segundo _no puedes escapar, no puedes escapar ¿Quién te crees? ¿Te crees mejor que yo cisne bonito? No lo eres…sabes que hiciste Bella…lo hiciste, por mi, por mi…me amas _su cuerpo estaba paralizado por el miedo, el oxigeno se iba, no había escapatoria, no la había, podía correr pero él siempre la alcanzaría, siempre. Una fuerza oscura la agarró de los tobillos, un brazo que salía de la tierra y que la jalaba; ella que rasguñaba la tierra para poder luchar contra el infierno que se la llevaba, no quería mirar, no quería verlo _No, no, no…quiero vivir, él me espera…morirá sin mi, morirá sin mi_ pero el brazo inhumano la llevaba, cientos de rayos aterradores sobre ella y de pronto la cara de él que sangraba y sus ojos rojos maniáticos sobre ella _no puedes huir de mi, no puedes…yo estoy en ti maldita perra…no puedes…te amo isabella…como tú a mi, me lo prometiste…la luna y más allá..Me lo prometiste _Gritó, grito con todas sus fuerzas, gritó, pidió piedad, pidió por su vida…grito y se despertó.

- Ya…ya nena, estoy aquí, ya…

Estaba asfixiada, turbada, su cerebro desconectado de la realidad _¿Estoy muerta? _Miró de manera frenética a su alrededor y entonces lo vio a él, él perfecto que la abrazaba con fuerza y la besaba desaforadamente; Bella empezó a llorar.

- Fue un sueño Bella, un sueño, estas aquí conmigo- una mirada de oscuridad, de miedo, de impotencia se concentraban en sus ojos- ya...no llores nena, ya paso, ya paso.

- Dios gracias, gracias-sin pensar en nada, con el terror en el alma, con el sonido de los árboles rugientes en sus oídos, Isabella swan de manera violenta agarró el cabello de Edward y lo jaló con fuerza y se sentó a horcadas sobre su cuerpo desnudo, tomó su longitud entre sus manos y lo acarició con dureza.

- ¿Qué haces Swan? - gimió con sorpresa, excitación y desconfianza- ¡No!

-No digas que no Edward Cullen - su voz era dura -no digas que no - el movimiento de su muñeca era frenético, su verga era hierro entre sus manos - te necesito - y en medio segundo estaba deslizándose sobre él - hazme el amor ¡ya! ¡Te necesito! ¡Te necesito! ¡Voy a morir ángel! ¡Voy a morir! - y su voz no era de ardor, sino de físico y puro terror.

Y así fue, él le hizo el amor de manera silenciosa, con los ojos abiertos, captando cada gesto de agonía, necesidad y dolor.

A la medía hora ambos desnudos y jadeantes en medio del atlántico callaban. Cuando finalmente un poco de coherencia llegó a su cerebro, Edward se irguió y con el rostro de piedra fundida en rabia pregunto:

- Dime una cosa Swan - su voz no era de terciopelo, era del todo señor inquisidor- ¿Quién demonios es James?

**¡Oh mi madre santa!**

**AMENME O DEJENME dejar comentarios es casi tan bueno como que Edward haga promesas y las cumpla ¡todas! Las espero…**

_**En el mundo oscuro del escritor, él tiene complejos de dios, sus personajes son piezas de ajedrez que mueve a su antojo…Que duro trabajo...Que soledad enorme…sin embargo yo escribo y la soledad de este trabajo me es grato y hermoso, porque en algún momento la ausencia se ha ido y ustedes lectores de esta locura son parte de mi obra, parte de mi trabajo…gracias…gracias por no permitir que la melancolía del titiritero sea tan terrible.**_


	28. Chapter 28 follando con el diablo 2

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer, la historia es mía.**

**A mis lectoras fantasmas….gracias…gracias…gracias. Mi dragón las ama también.**

**A las chicas que dejan comentarios…flores, dulces, besos, yates, alucinaciones de mi dragón hacía ustedes.**

**Elisa…Adri lo sabe…a veces hay decisiones de libertad que nosotros no comprendemos, la libertad tiene extraños caminos.**

**A Zujeyane y su tremenda paciencia con este burro tecnológico.**

**Vayan a Twitter sachita121212, facebook sachitasimon12.**

**Desde la otra semana habrá adelantos del capítulo siguiente en mi blog, si no pueden dejar comentarios aquí. Allí son bien recibidos.**

**¡James! ¡James! Maldito fantasma…no se impacienten…él vendrá…vendrá…y será…no odien a Bella, ella sólo lo protege….el capítulo más largo de esta historia, lean con tranquilidad….y tomen un vinito.**

**Mayores de 18….bla, bla, bla….**

**Vayan a mi Blog y busquen la canción de Celine Dion sedúceme, es linda.**

**A veces esta página se enloquece y no publica**…**argggg, **

**Les ruego que si alguna ya lo leyó en mi blog dejen comentarios aquí… quiero llegar a miles de comentarios**

_**INCENDIAR FANFICTION con tus comentarios**_

**EL LÍMITE DEL CAOS**

**FOLLANDO CON EL DIABLO 2**

_Mierda esta hermosa…_

_Tiene el cuerpo más…diablos…me vuelve loco…_

_Un día de estos voy a morir dentro de ella…_

_Y es tan dulce…_

_Sabe tan bien…_

_Y es una diosa en la cama…_

_Y su sexo es…es…es…mierda Cullen y estas loco y enfermo y tu polla arde de deseo, de amor, de obsesión y la marqué y es mía…y ella es mía ¡Maldito loco troglodita! Ohh…y la visión de mi semen en su vientre…y no importa nada…nada…sólo esa imagen de ella…rogándome y soy un estúpido y la amo… ¡Mierda! A veces creo que soy putamente feliz._

Aquellos dos días, había podido jurar que era en realidad el dueño del mundo…del mundo de Isabella Swan, casi…casi pudo entender ese concepto de felicidad eterna. Su plan era perfecto, era casi como la estrategia de un maldito general en una guerra: Atacar, retroceder, excitar, demorar y luego volver a atacar. La moto, el auto de carreras, el ultraliviano…todo era pequeños pasos en su táctica de la adicción de Swan…la vio tan hambrienta…tan dispuesta. Era gracioso ver como la usual señorita Swan, la tímida niña de boca roja y rubor tímido rogaba por él, por poco se para en pleno lamborgini y golpea su pecho como king kong para decirle al mundo que ella…esa diosa de cabello oscuro sólo lo deseaba a él. Pero todo había sido tan difícil, el sábado por la mañana con sus trenzas largas y sus vaqueros rotos y rebeldes; poco le faltó para mandar el plan al carajo y arrastrarla hasta su apartamento y devorarla como un caníbal. El momento cuando gritó dentro del auto de carreras, aquel grito venido desde el interior rebelde y trashumante, puso su verga endemoniada al millón y tuvo que despejar su mente con la velocidad y la adrenalina…ahh y sagrado infierno…ella y la moto ¿cómo alguien podía ser tan perfecto, tan exótico, tan abrumador? No sólo estaba excitado por su cuerpo (y eso que era estar no al borde de la demencia, era la absoluta demencia) sino por sus mundos de extrañas evasiones y complejos pensamientos, estaba seguro que si pudiese leer los pensamientos de Bella, él se perdería en sus códigos y miles de anagramas secretos, laberintos llenos de libros, música diferente y miles de libros…estaba a punto del éxtasis…heroína pura para los sentidos. Pero como siempre…ella, ella que era capaz de un tajo de romper todo, de llevarlo a la incertidumbre, de agarrar sus planes y mandarlos a la porra…ella…grito _márcame…márcame…márcame _y el mundo del general y sus malditas estrategias se rompieron como vasos de cristal…enloqueció en esa experiencia casi religiosa, animal y sagrada…casi llora como niño pequeño al ver que su castillo se derrumbo, sólo le faltó arrodillarse y besar sus pies. Esa noche en su apartamento se masturbó más que un adolescente frenético, estaba ansioso y drogado con esa imagen y esa voz susurrándole a los oídos _márcame…márcame…márcame. _Quince años de su vida teniendo sexo con una y con otra y supo que lo que había tenido con todas esas mujeres no era nada parecido a lo que él había experimentado en aquellos días con ella…era el éxtasis, unido a la poesía, todos ellos llevados bajo el ritmo incesante del corazón enloquecido y enfermo del amor. Si, tocar el piano y tocar a Swan…mundos perfectos, armonía, caos y consagración en el coño divino, majestuoso, apretado, caliente, lubrico y dilatado de esa mujer.

Al día siguiente con su short cortos la furia salía en fuegos ardientes…sus guardaespaldas la miraban como hienas hambrientas. Era ella sus efluvios de hembra y de ninfa podían enloquecer al mundo. Tenía que controlarse, el señor del dolor hablaba en él y poco a poco se iba apoderando de su conciencia…no, no el dolor de la sumisión…no el dolor y el placer como una mezcla de los límites del todo.

En mitad del océano atlántico con ella dejándose absorber por el océano, tuvo la tentación de no volver nunca…nunca, volver a ese mundo feroz de nueva york, donde miles de ojos, monstruos y sombras estaban por todas partes. Estuvo a punto de matar a Hans, no supo porque pero aquel hijo de puta entendió la fuerza volcánica de su niña libros. Poco a poco el camino de las adicciones de Isabella Swan iba dando en ella una nueva piel que hacía que los hombres y todos se sintieran envueltos en la extraña desazón sensual de alguien con la capacidad de envolver a todos en su hambre erótica. Una pregunta repleta de celos nació en él ¿Y si él, Edward Anthony Cullen con su maldita arrogancia no había sido el primero en darse cuenta de semejante tesoro? Y ¿si aquella manera de vestir oscura y recatada era la manera inconciente de Bella Swan para ocultar ese poder sexual y erótico que ella sabía que tenía pero que le daba miedo dejar libre? ¿Y si su virginidad; su premio sagrado, no era sino la manera de ella proteger al otro, a esos amantes que no tuvo, de su voracidad animal y compleja? ¡Puta mierda!...él Edward Cullen había liberado esa fiera o como ella misma decía…ese Nilo sin control, y él idiota, creer que podía tan siquiera controlar esa fuerza de la naturaleza. Durante horas hizo un esfuerzo terrible para no estallar en tensión, pero como siempre con un solo toque ya babeaba como un cretino.

¡No! pero él era Edward Cullen… ¡no! debía mantener el control…él era el puto maestro de la situación, para algo debía servir miles de folladas para hacer que ella sólo entendiera que sólo con él podría dar libertad a la ninfa que ella seguramente tenía rezagada en su interior.

_Te amo…te amo…te amo…sé mía…se mía… _estaba presto al encarcelamiento y el secuestro con ella sino hacía que Swan no dependiera de él hasta para respirar.

La imagen de ella con sus piernas cremosas abiertas para él. La promesa de su sexo era más de lo que podía abstraer en su perturbada mente.

Chupaba, lamía, olía…era como esas idiotas teorías del psicoanálisis, de que todo hombre desea refugiarse en el coño de una mujer por siempre…su lugar, su casa….su hogar, ¡diablos! ¡Si! Freud maldito loco inteligente, Edward Cullen era la prueba viviente de esa mierda.

El show del hielo…..ummm...

El juguete…._que belleza…perfecta._

El apretar, el palpitar de su corazón en su sexo _¡voy a morir! ¡Que delicia! _Todo, todo fue perfecto, de nuevo el general, de nuevo el rey de la jugada… ¡si! Su plan en marcha de nuevo.

Verla dormir, era algo tan intimo y lleno de una sensualidad niña, en el jadear agónico de ella hacía el sueño, le quito su sostén negro _me va a matar con su ropa interior._

_Gracias baby…y no estoy soñando _y poco a poco ella se fue quedando dormida, y la vio hacer sus movimientos de gatita tierna con su manita debajo de su cabeza ¿Quién necesita dormir cuando puedes observar el ser más hermoso dormir? Con delicadeza se acercó a ella, hundió su nariz en su cabello de olor fresa y cerró los ojos tan sólo para disfrutar. A las dos horas cuando ya el sueño lo vencía, algo raro empezó a suceder, ella se agitó violentamente.

- ¡No!

_¿Qué?_

Su cuerpo antes relajado se tensionó y su rostro se contrajo como si un terrible dolor la sujetara. Edward se levantó asustado y lo que vio no le gusto en absoluto; ella peleaba con fantasmas y monstruos invisibles.

- No, por favor ¡charlie! ¡Papá! Ayúdame… ¡socorro!

El miedo era tan temible en ella que él mismo se paralizó _de nuevo aquel sueño…como en brasil…el avión… _toco su rostro, pero el toque se él sobre ella la hizo reaccionar de una manera más violenta y de un jalón inconciente ella lo apartó _¿qué tienes? ¿Qué sueñas?_

- ¡No puedo morir! ¡No puedo morir! ¡Edward! ¡No puedo morir!- los gritos se hicieron frenéticos - ¡James! No me mates…James ¡no lo hagas! ¡Ten piedad! ¡James! Me duele…no…no quiero morir…

Sin pensar en nada… la levantó de un golpe y sólo atinó en abrazarla con fuerza asfixiante.

- Ya…ya nena, estoy aquí - la turbación de sus ojos perdidos en la oscuridad de la enorme habitación del barco, era como si no lo reconociera, ella temblaba y de repente algo de cordura, un punto fijo: su cara y fue entonces que la vio llorar.

- Dios, gracias, gracias.

Lo que paso después fue un recorrido agónico y el tratar de salvarla de los demonios que la atormentaban. Hicieron el amor de forma silenciosa y desesperada, no hubo un segundo en aquel extraño ritual de dolor y desesperación en que ella no lo mirará, en que ella en medio del movimiento y balanceo de la copula despegara sus manos de él. Ese sonido de ¡Voy a morir! ¡Voy a morir! Era como el llamado de un animal solitario, herido en medio de un bosque oscuro, no supo como, no supo en que momento, él y ella en aquel coito desesperado unieron sus mundos oscuros y cada uno dejó ver en los ojos del otro, la total y enfermiza necesidad que los había unido.

Cuando se derrumbó sobre ella, aún lo seguía abrazando con sus brazos y sus piernas, pero aún así Bella seguía perdida en aquella pesadilla y en aquel nombre ¡James! ¿Quién puta mierda era James? ¿Cómo se atrevía a existir? E invadir lo sueños de su mujer. Oh si, Otelo había matado por un pañuelo…él mataría por menos… ¡James!...él que le hacía daño…Dejo que los minutos pasaran, mientras que el demonio siniestro de los celos lo poseían poco a poco. Empezó a resoplar con fuerza, se levantó de la cama y pregunto:

- Dime una cosa Swan - iba a explotar como una bomba atómica - ¿Quién demonios es James?

_Oh virgen maría…lo dije en sueños… ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué digo?_

- ¿James?...

- Si james- pronunció su nombre de manera lenta y rabiosa.

_Si le digo que nadie, no me va a creer…_La hermanastra le susurró al oído _es hora de que le cuentes _más su ninfa, esta vez vestida (cosa rara) dijo _si le dices es capaz de ir hasta allá y matarlo y nos matará a las tres ¡No! y James le contara…todo…todo… no te arriesgues._

Bella se tapó su cuerpo desnudo y empezó a temblar.

- Estoy esperando la respuesta Isabella Marie Swan- desnudo frente a ella, con los sus ojos verdes mirándola sin piedad, ella Swan, se sentía como un cachorrillo indefenso.

- Yo….

-¡No mientas! En el maldito sueño, gritabas y le gritabas a él que no te hiciera daño ¿Quién putas es James?

Bella bajó la cabeza, debía convocar el espíritu sereno de Charlie, trató de controlar su mordida de labios y su temblar.

-Fue…fue…

-¿Si?

-Fue un chico que conocí cuando estudiaba en Forks.

- ¿Novio?

-Si…algo así.

Edward llevó sus manos a su cabello y dio un paso felino hacía ella.

- ¿No me dijiste que tú novio se llamaba Taylor?

Su aliento ardiente le llegaba a la cara y sus ojos la miraban de hito a hito, estaba asustada.

- No me asustes Edward.

Resopló con fuerza.

- No lo estoy haciendo- Si, si lo hacía…si…con un demonio- ¡habla!

Ella saltó.

- Yo, yo creí que me gustaba…y le di alas…pero después supe que él no era para mi…y entonces me hice novia de Taylor y a James no le gustó y empezó a perseguirme.

- ¿Cómo así que a perseguirte?

- Me molestaba en la escuela _Dios no puedo creer que pueda decirle esta sarta de mentiras._

- ¿Y?

- Me llamaba, me seguía en su auto, se burlaba de Taylor, lo provocaba todo el tiempo.

- ¿Le dijiste a tú padre?

-¡No! charlie se hubiese vuelto loco, James era un tipo peligroso.

- ¿Te enfrentaste a él sola? - dio un paso hacía atrás, parecía mucho más alto y mucho más aterrador.

- Yo lo podía controlar…lo hacía _si yo lo controlaba, al menos eso creía._

- ¿Controlar? _¿Cómo a mi? _Explícame.

Ella parpadeaba profusamente, su pecho respiraba con fuerza y sus manitas agarraron la sabana de satín de manera vehemente.

- Él me amaba…eso creía - escuchó el rugir demente - y yo tenía tanto miedo de que él le hiciera algo a mi papá y a Taylor…entonces yo…le mentí y le dije que también lo amaba - empezó a llorar, pero Edward Cullen dragón, señor, césar y malvado rey de la montaña no tuvo compasión.

- ¿Le dijiste que lo amabas?- su pregunta venía desde el infierno.

- Si, muchas veces, entiéndeme ángel, yo sólo tenía diecisiete años y él era un poco mayor que yo y todos en el pueblo le temían, no podía arriesgarme a que papá supiera, no se qué vio en mi, quizás fue mi negativa, quizás el hecho de que me negué a él tantas veces alimento su obsesión hacía mi, no se…pero mintiéndole lo controlé.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

- Dos años…tuve que terminar con Taylor, dejar a mis amigas.

- Eso quiere decir - tragó veneno - que este…James ¿te chantajeó y te hizo ser su amante?

- ¡No! ¡No!, oh Edward Cullen tú sabes muy bien que nunca fui amante de nadie…lo sabes…

- ¿Pero estuviste con el? ¡Dos años! ¿Y nadie se dio cuenta?

- Le hice creer que era mejor así…él era un idiota con aires de rebelde sin causa, eso de ser ilícitos le agradaba, pero esa era la manera para que papá no lo supiera, si charlie hubiese sabido, me habría mandado lejos y entonces James se habría vuelto loco y todo habría sido el maldito desastre.

Se abalanzó hacía ella; si el maldito plan perfecto se había ido a la porra…ella era inteligente…ella le hacía creer a todos que era sólo un cordero dulce…James hijo de puta, creyó que ella lo amaba, y ella, su obsesión de coletas rosadas abrió su boca y pronunció las palabras que cada día él rogaba por escuchar… ¿y si en verdad ella lo amo? ¡Dos años!

- ¿Qué paso?- la tomó por los brazos.

- Edward todo estaba mal, yo no debí hacerle creer a él semejante cosa…lo lastimaba con mis negativas y mis excusas.

- ¿Excusas?

-Él deseaba tener sexo conmigo…fue mi culpa…mi culpa, no debí…no debí y un día, un día se lo dije y él enloqueció y me amenazó, pero yo no podía más Edward, no podía, y me enfrenté a él y le dije que no me importaba, pero James no hizo nada, tenía mucho que perder, toda su vida fue un buscapleitos y mi papá lo quería en la cárcel, entonces…todo se le fue en amenazas y acoso, durante meses me llamaba y me insultaba, pero no pasó de ahí.

El rostro de Edward era de escepticismo…no, él la amaba, el maldito la amaba… ¿cómo la dejó ir? Él no lo hubiera hecho nunca.

- ¿Cómo que no pasó de ahí? ¿Entonces porque siempre sueñas con que él te ataca?

_Oh señor ¡socorro! ¡Socorro! _Se vio enredada en su mentira…_escribes Bella…tú puedes._

- Un día me asustó…me siguió en su auto, yo tenía una vieja camioneta y me siguió y me amenazó y yo reaccioné y lo golpee y…y

- ¿Y?- El león atacaba, sus ojos ya no eran verdes, eran negro diablo.

- Y me abofeteó y me dijo que me mataría…eso fue todo Edward…yo tenía miedo, pero él no hizo nada _casi me mata, casi me mata _un día lo vi con otra chica, una chica de nombre Victoria y de pronto su obsesión por mi se acabó, eso fue todo, todo…después viene a Nueva York y no volví a saber de él hasta el año pasado, cuando me lo encontré en el supermercado de mi pueblo y era diferente, ya tenía familia y un bebé…y me saludo y se fue…y ahí termino todo.

- ¿Termino todo Isabella Swan? ¿Lo amabas?

-No, no, no _sólo te amo a ti, sólo a ti…díselo_ Yo…yo sólo…sólo…-gruesas lágrimas caían por su cara- Yo…yo

Estaba asfixiado de furia ciega_… ¿lo va a decir? He esperado años…años y lo va a decir y me va a mentir…como lo hizo con el bastardo ese… ¿y ella cree que yo…maldito hijo de puta sin suerte le va a creer? _

-¡Cállate! No te creo…ni una sola palabra…ni una sola…lo amabas…- su expresión demente era aterradora - ¡quizás lo amas todavía!- el grito fue seco y duro, y Bella saltó de miedo.

- No, no, no, él no fue nada, nada Edward…tú lo sabes, lo sabes, fuiste mi primero…yo, no lo amé nunca ¡créeme! ¡Créeme! – se lanzó sobre él y lo beso como una loca desesperada, pero Edward se desprendió de su abrazo, en medio segundo se vistió, mientras ella lloraba.

Edward caminó hacía ella con lentitud, su actitud de hielo lo envolvió y la miró con ojos indescifrables.

- ¡Vístete! Me largo de aquí.

- Edward...No...

-¡Vístete! ¡Ahora!

Bella se vio desnuda y por primera vez en aquel mes de placer infinito…donde estar desnuda a su lado era un privilegio, donde dejarse adorar, besar y penetrar fue lo más perfecto que le había pasado…por primera vez sintió vergüenza.

Edward salió de la enorme habitación, lo oyó rugir una orden a Hans y entonces el yate emprendió una loca carrera hacía la enorme bahía.

No salió de la habitación durante casi las dos horas de viaje…lloraba como una niña pequeña. James maldito sea, desde su mundo infernal vino, la agarró del cuello y arruinó todo…todo…_lo hice por ti…por ti…debo ser digna…debo…no puedo contarle…sería una tragedia…mi padre, él…se avergonzaría de mi…se avergonzaría de mi…_

Cuando llegaron fue Hans quien tocó la puerta.

- Señorita, ya llegamos, el señor Cullen dice que uno de sus guardaespaldas la llevara a su casa.

Inmediatamente Bella corrió hacia la puerta, no le importaba que Hans la viera con su cabello revuelto y con los ojos hinchados de llorar.

- ¿El señor Cullen?

- ya se bajo del barco, esta afuera con su gente, sólo espera por usted.

Como una loca recogió su mochila y corrió a lo largo del yate, Hans la siguió, la pobre chica no se veía bien, pobres mujeres atrapadas en las fauces de ese vampiro siniestro, peor, un monstruo enamorado. La ayudó a bajar del barco. Bella pudo vislumbrar el enorme auto con las ventanillas polarizadas hacía arriba, sabía que él la observaba…ella podía sentir los ojos de fuego hirviendo que la traspasaban. Intentó ir hacia él, pero inmediatamente su auto se encendió y emprendió la huida, dejándola en aquel puerto a las diez de la noche con Sam y con su mundo hecho polvo.

En pleno Nueva York…Edward Cullen sintió que el maldito infierno se abría y lo recibía gustoso.

Xxx

Llegó a su apartamento hecho una mierda total, tenía tanta rabia que por poco atropella todo ser que se le cruzaba en el camino.

_Miente, miente…voy a explotar como una maldita bomba…quiero matar a todo el mundo…idiota ¡estúpido! Arrogante….ella siempre tiene un pie delante de ti ¿qué creías cretino? ¿Que la ibas a manipular? ¿A volverla sumisa? ¿Qué la ibas a controlar?...no puedes ¿sabes porque? ¿Por qué? Porque ella no siente nada…nada…nada…voy a morirme… ¿Cómo llegaste a este punto? ¿Cómo?...la amas como un demente…y ella se va a sus mundos oscuros y yo me quedo en este lado de la orilla como un maldito naufrago pidiendo agua en medio del mar… ¡La odio! ¡La amo! ¡La odio!, no te mientas Cullen…no te mientas…vas a morir y la seguirás amando como un desesperado, ella es tú destino…lo sabes, de una manera sobrenatural, los putos astros te lo dijeron…no puedes huir, no puedes idiota _paseaba como una fiera por todo el apartamento, el maldito apartamento, esa cosa enorme que no era su hogar…no lo era…su casa estaba al otro lado de la ciudad, en una cama caliente, arropado por una piel, por un cuerpo, y un cabello que no lo amaban…agarró una botella de vodka y bebió un largo trago como si éste fuese agua. De una manera u otra vio el rostro de su madre años atrás, llorando desconsolada por su padre…quien ¡Oh Dios! Quien nunca la amó…para él ella sólo fue el acto casi estético de poseer a la mujer más hermosa sobre la tierra, pero después él se aburrió, ella lo sofocó con su amor enfermizo _oh si cariño, eres igual a mi…somos malvados _Resopló con furia, sangraba en cada respirar. Besarla, tocarla, tenerla, mirarla…todo, todo había sido como un sueño y de pronto…un maldito fantasma de pasado…y todo se acababa y ¿él?...nada…nada…igual que su madre…el diablo mirando hacia el cielo, rogando por que ese dios cruel y salvaje tuviese piedad con él. Oh si Satán demente de amor violento, sólo quería ser el único y luego ¿qué? Expulsado, arrojado, exiliado…sólo quería amor…reconocimiento…solidaridad. Ese Dios indiferente ¡jamás! ¡Jamás! Volvió a mirarlo…si, su padre, Bella Swan…mirando desde lo alto… ¿qué le quedaba? ¿Qué le quedo a su madre? ¡El infierno!, al menos así ella no le fue indiferente. Elizabeth Masen, Edward Cullen, iguales…que terror…iguales.

Se fue hacía su música, algo que fuese la maldita banda sonora de lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, busco como un loco mientras bebía a tragos largos y ¡si! ¡Allí estaba! Concierto número 5 de Sergey prokofiev, la maldita sugestión diabólica, su madre lo escuchaba, a veces por horas, era como meterse a un mundo donde miles de demonios la atormentaban. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sonido extravagante.

Isabella Swan

_Más…más…si…ángel…me gustas…tu boca…tus dedos largos…eres un poema…me hipnotizas…puedo morir contigo dentro de mi…_los músculos estaban tensionados por el dolor y los celos enfermos. No...No podía…ella no podía…_Bella swan, firmaste un pacto conmigo, conmigo…para siempre…para siempre…no me importa…eres mía…Dios o el diablo me lo dijo…eres mía…no puedes negarte…no puedes…es demasiado tarde mi amor…debiste no venir a Nueva York…quedarte en tú pueblo… ¡No! no…lo la hubieras conocido y no serías tan malditamente feliz con su presencia, aunque ella no sienta ni el uno por ciento de lo que tú sientes por ella…no Isabella…no debiste…no debiste nacer…no, esa sería la única manera de que escaparas de mi…no puedes, no te lo permito._

Xxx

- Peter - lo llamó por teléfono.

- ¿Qué tienes cariño? Me asustas.

Bella lloraba tras el celular.

- Me odia, él me odia…me voy a morir.

- Cálmate…cálmate ¿qué pasó?

- Todo era perfecto y me odia- por un momento pensó que no era capaz de respirar.

- Oh mi amor y yo estoy con mis padres, sino iría y te consolaría…pero cuéntame ¿qué paso?

-Todo, todo…yo…él me ama y yo soy una idiota…y no lo merezco…y él me necesita y lo lastimó, oh Peter al final termino lastimando a todo el mundo, y a él no puedo lastimarlo…a él no puedo…él me necesita.

- Isabella Swan mi mujer fatal, ten paciencia con él, es un hombre difícil…ten paciencia, él vendrá a ti… ¿no entiendes? Entre ustedes dos ya no hay vuelta atrás, están irremediablemente unidos Bella…viniste desde un pueblo oscuro, pleno Nueva York nena, él y sus mujeres…y su mundo de poder y de dinero y sólo a ti, sólo a ti mira con esos ojos, él vendrá…eso es el amor, debes aceptarlo amiga entre el cielo y el infierno.

- Él esta en el infierno…yo lo se, por mi culpa…mi culpa.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

-Le mentí...le mentí…

- Entonces dile la verdad…

-¡No! la verdad sería terrible para él, no puedo…no puedo…sería una tragedia Peter, no es sólo él, es su familia, él es tan violento y se volvería loco...y no se.

- Oh Isa…algún día él se enterará sea cual sea tú secreto mi niña.

- Yo moriría Pete, moriría.

- ¿Es tan terrible?

- Si…si.

Habló casi una hora con Peter, no, no le dijo nada acerca de James, él no insistió, su amigo, su mejor amigo en el mundo, le único que era capaz de comprender los silencios de su alma hermética.

Tomó su blackberry, se arriesgaría, lo haría, no importaba lo que él le contestara, no, no podía permitir que él la odiara…no lo podía hacer.

**Ángel**

**No tengo pasado ¿cómo me llamaba antes? No lo se, sólo se que mi nombre es tuyo, te pertenece… ¿de donde vengo? No importa…sólo voy hacía ti, cada día, desde que nací hacía ti, tus sueños no mienten…voy hacía…tú eres mi presente, mi regalo ¿qué importa la vida de esa Isabella Swan de antes? No, no importa, porque ella estaba ciega, porque ella vivía entre libros…pero un día, el primer día de todos llegaste tú…y abriste un mundo a esta niña tonta rezagada del mundo…no te enojes…ese silencio nunca ha sido tú enemigo, es el mío; no soporto que mis mundos secretos te hagan daño. Déjalos atrás baby…ellos no importan, no importan, todo lo que soy, todo…eres tú…por favor Edward perdóname, señor, maestro…amante…por favor.**

**Isabella.**

Se acostó en su cama mirando su blackberry, Darcy presintiendo su tristeza trataba de jugar con ella, pero al final al ver que su ama lloraba y no correspondía sus juegos tan sólo atinó a hacer un sonido dulce, tierno y lastimero cerca del oído de Bella, cosa que hizo llorar más a la chica que esperaba con el alma en un hilo la respuesta de su dragón.

El cansancio y las lágrimas derramadas durante casi dos horas finalmente fueron más fuertes.

Cómo a las tres de la mañana el sonido del Blackberry retumbo por toda la habitación, un nuevo mensaje ¡de él! Casi muere, temblaba…_Señor que no me diga que no quiere volver a verme…por favor, haré lo que sea, lo que sea._

**Swan**

**Te amo…te amo…te amo...te amo….**

**Edward.**

No le quedaban más lágrimas para derramar, se quedó allí pasmada frente aquel texto, si hubiese sido otro hombre ella hubiese estado tranquila, pero no, no era otro hombre era Edward rey de hielo, Edward hombre indescifrable ¿Qué significa eso? Él la ama, si, lo siente en la piel, en los huesos, en su sexo y en el alma, pero amar para Edward Cullen era más mucho más que un estado del alma, no para él el amor era mucho más: fuego, torbellinos, deseo, violencia y contradicción ¡la ama! Oh Dios ¡que miedo! ¿Cómo ella tonta hermanastra se vio allí en pleno cuento siendo amada por ese hombre suma de todos los sueños de una niña la cual nunca tuvo derecho a calzar el zapato de cristal de la princesa?, No supo porque esas palabras en vez de alegrarla le sonaron condenatorias. La ninfa, la hermanastra y ella en plena reunión filosófica frente a esa incógnita perfecta se preguntaban y ¿ahora? ¿Ahora? Ahora que la duda, los celos y el maldito nombre de James estaban plantados en pleno corazón de la tormenta ¿ahora?..

Xxx

A las ocho de la mañana como una loca miraba el ascensor, esperaba, esperaba su rostro, no se lo imaginaba.

- ¿Qué te pasa Bella?

¡Oh carajo se le estaba notando la desazón!

-Nada Angie, sólo que estoy un poco estresada con todo este trabajo, mi tesis.

-Deberías pedir unos días de vacaciones.

- ¡No! no puedo.

- ¿Por qué?

_Porque no puedo, un día…un día sin él y me muero…no…señor sueno como una adicta a la heroína._

- No, no te puedo dejar con todo este trabajo.

Angie sonrió con timidez, estaba en esos días caminando por las nubes, ya había fijado con Ben el día del matrimonio, estaba deseosa en preguntarle a su amiga si quería ser dama de honor, pero Bella era tan reservada con todo, que no sabía si ella aceptaría.

- ¿Bella?

_No va a venir hoy y me va a dejar con el corazón en la mano…no va a venir hoy, estoy asustada._

- ¿Bella?

El sonido de la voz de angie le zumbaba a su alrededor.

-¿Dime?- ojos en la puerta, corazón a millón, su cuerpo en tensión.

- ¿Quieres ser mi madrina de matrimonio?

- Oh claro que si cariño- dio gracias que Angie le contara eso, sería al excusa perfecta para dejar salir las lagrimas contenidas- sería un honor.

- ¿Pero porque lloras muñeca?

- No se…me emociona eso es todo.

- Será dentro de dos meses, mi madre está como loca, creo que está más feliz que yo, desde la enfermedad no la había visto sonreír y ahora ella misma se encarga de todo, Ben y yo queremos algo sencillo, pero mamá quiere algo más suntuoso.

- Claro nena, su única hija…estoy muy feliz por ti angie- De verdad lo estaba, Ángela era una gran amiga, de una manera u otra se había encontrado con una chica igual de tímida que ella, era agradable estar con alguien que compartía la comodidad del silencio. De pronto toda su piel se puso alerta y fue entonces cuando la puerta de ascensor se abrió y allí estaba él en todo su esplendor. Tuvo que sostenerse en las orillas de su escritorio para no morir _volvió, volvió a mí _su ninfa interna de luto toda la noche, se quito la ropa como una loca sinvergüenza y se preparó para ser tocada, mientras que la hermanastra sacaba su cursi pañuelo y se secaba los mocos.

Olía a gloria como siempre, tenía un abrigo azul oscuro que le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas, anudado en su cintura, y levantado las solapas, recién afeitado y con su cabello aún mojado, su bufanda negra y sus guantes como siempre. Ni siquiera miró a las tres mujeres que de una manera u otra suspiraron ante la presencia de hielo de su jefe. No dijo buenos días, no pidió nada, ni siquiera su rito mañanero de pedir café.

Lauren hizo su muy estudiado gesto de no me importa dijo:

- Es un idiota, pero que caray cada día está más hermoso.

- Si…yo amo a Ben, pero es imposible no mirar, la única que se salva de su influjo eres tú Bella, creo que por eso te respeta

Bella fingió una sonrisa, se sentó en el escritorio y esperaba de manera impaciente que él la llamara.

Diez minutos…_oh por favor…_

Veinte minutos…_háblame…_

Treinta minutos…_ten piedad de mí..._

Una hora_…mi corazón va a estallar…_

- Señorita Swan, venga a mi oficina- su voz sonó dura y fuerte.

- Si señor- casi brinca de emoción, se levantó y cada paso que dio hasta la oficina fue de temor, abrió la puerta con sigilo y la imagen melancólica de él mirando el telescopio casi la desarma…su soledad infinita.

- Señor.

Edward volteó hacia ella y sus verdes ojos hicieron un escrutinio preciso sobre todo su cuerpo escrutinio estremecedor, pues no la miraba con ojos de deseo sino de interrogación. No había dormido bien y durante casi dos horas torturó a su entrenador personal para que sacará toda la ira reconcentrada que tenía en su corazón.

- Los informes financieros hay que volverlos a hacer, llama a los contadores, los necesito aquí.

- Si señor- bajó la cabeza frente a esas palabras frías y clínicas.

La mandíbula de hierro de Edward Cullen hacía un movimiento muscular de tensión.

- El miércoles la gente de Solomon vendrá y darán un informe sobre la construcción del hotel en Brasil, quiero que organices con Angela una cena informal en el salón de juntas.

- Como quieras.

Él se quitó sus guantes, una hora con ellos puestos y con toda su indumentaria de hombre lejano puesta sobre él. Bella se quedó allí como si una fuerza terrible la clavara del piso, vio sus manos, sus hermosas manos de pianista, sus manos que la tocaban como si fuera un hermoso instrumento, sus manos suaves, exigentes, calientes, ellas que eran capaz de llevarla al cielo, que la encadenaban con fuego. El sólo hecho de que algún día él dejara de tocarla hizo que Bella sintiera que alguien venía y le arrancara el alma de un tajo. Empezó a temblar como una hojilla…esos segundo fueron eternos, segundos donde nada se movía, sólo él y sus movimientos de sensual felino. Lágrimas silenciosas corrieron por su rostro e hizo un hipo de niña pequeña y vulnerable. El rostro de Edward tenía aquella dura característica de estatua, sus ojos se quedaron mirándola desde ese hielo y ella no aguantó y gimió con fuerza.

- Perdóname, perdóname…yo…yo.

- Silencio Swan- levantó su mano de emperador romano- no quiero escuchar nada.

- Pero…

-Dije ¡silencio! - respiraba con dificultad - sino te amara tanto en este momento estarías fuera de aquí…fuera de mi vida…pero…esto que siento por ti nubla mi razón y mis sentidos, estoy en el infierno en este momento y te lo aseguro que no es nada agradable, el puto fuego recorre mi sangre…y voy a explotar.

Bella intento caminar unos pasos hacía él, pero Edward con voz relámpago la detuvo.

- ¡No te muevas de ahí!

Pero ella y un sentido casi suicida no se detuvo y trató de llegar hasta él, pero éste se retiro varios pasos hacía atrás, evitando cualquier contacto.

- ¡No!

- Yo estoy aquí Edward, no puedes evitarlo…estoy aquí frente a ti dispuesta _mi amor, mi vida, mi ángel _aquí, no quiero hacerte daño, te daría mi sangre Edward, toda para que no creyeras que lo que ha pasado entre tú y yo no ha sido para mi lo más importante…estoy aquí…vengo desde muy lejos…vengo hacía ti desde que nací, yo, Edward también te llamaba, yo también te llamaba.

_¿Vienes? ¿Juegas?...es divertido _

- ¿Me llamabas?

- Oh si…yo te llamaba….eres lo más importante que tengo…sólo tú.

- ¿Sólo yo? - su rostro mostró un gesto de rabia reprimido, esas palabras no lo consolaban _¿me llamas desde tú deseo Swan? No, no es lo que quiero, quiero el llamado de tú necesidad cósmica sobre mí…me das un vaso de agua ¡yo quiero el mar! ¿Me das un rayo de luz? ¡Yo quiero el sol!_

- Sólo tú…sólo tú.

Como un golpe seco que rompe un enorme cristal, el muro de hielo que él había puesto sobre él, ella de un tajo lo derrumbó y como un loco caminó hacía ella y de manera feroz agarró su cara y la miró como fiera herida.

-Me mientes Swan…lo haces… ¿Qué soy yo en tú juego? ¡Nada!

- Todo, y yo no juego.

- Si lo haces niña perversa y ¿sabes lo peor? ¡No me importa! - y la besó con cólera, con angustia, con la tremenda necesidad de un niño que ha pasado por medio de un campo de batalla. Algo de ese chico perverso y terrible que se la había pasado la mayor parte de su vida hiriendo y golpeando a todo el mundo, emergía de nuevo y con más violencia _Dios perdóname…pero en este momento quiero hacerle daño. _Ese beso sofocante y terrible le dolió de manera física y espiritual, quiso separarse de él, pero Edward la sostuvo de manera dura y brutal, hasta que Bella con la fuerza de sus cincuenta y cinco kilos tuvo que separase para salvar su vida.

_No me ha perdonado, no lo ha hecho…no lo ha hecho._

-¿No vas a perdonarme?

- No, aún no…pero te amo aún con la rabia que tengo- su voz era seca y cortante, además de tener el dejo más amenazante del mundo.

XXx

Todo aquel día fue agonizante para Bella, pues aunque él no permitió que ella se moviera un centímetro de su lado, la constante ese día fue de silencio y miradas de deseo rabioso. Algunas veces, llegaba por detrás de ella y se quedaba inmóvil mirando su cuello; Bella podía sentirlo respirar, y su respiración era pesada, la misma respiración que él tenía cuando estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo brutal sobre ella. A pesar de que Isabella sabía que en ese momento Edward Cullen estaba como un volcán a punto de estallar, ese aire de ira contenida y de territoriedad sobre ella la tenían al borde del éxtasis absoluto ¿cómo él podía tener ese influjo sobre ella? Si él le hubiese pedido que se desnudara y que le hiciera sexo oral en plena quinta avenida ella lo habría hecho sin medir las consecuencias. Su deseo por él era tan fuerte como su amor, su pasión y su locura; sabía que él necesitaba pruebas, ratificaciones constantes, besos fieros, desnudeses calientes y mojadas…oh y estaba húmeda, hambrienta y doliente.

A las tres de la tarde, si despedirse se fue…y ella se quedó en la oficina como si fuera una viuda de la guerra esperando que su hombre volviera del fuego. En la noche le puso varios textos, pero Edward no contestó. Tuvo la tentación de llamarlo a su apartamento, pero se abstuvo…su apartamento un lugar lejano y distante en el cual ella no se atrevía a soñar.

Xxx

- Buenos días Bella cariño- era Esme quien la llamaba.

- Señora Cullen ¿cómo está?

- De maravilla ¿y tú?

- Trabajando…como siempre- estaba en su escritorio con una montaña de papeles y cuentas, jadeando de agotamiento por la espera del dragón que ese día de manera escueta había dicho que tenía un almuerzo con varios socios y que quizás no iba a ir a la oficina…ella desfallecía.

- Oh tesoro, debes perdonarme, pero Alice y yo necesitamos tú ayuda urgente, es para el baile de beneficencia, no hemos tenido tiempo de nada y en este momento estamos con el tiempo al tope…necesitamos arreglar unos últimos detalles sobre la decoración, invitados, mesas…y ¡oh Dios! Bella creo que me estoy haciendo vieja para estas cosas, pero es que esto es una tradición, además el dinero sirve para miles de personas.

- He oído hablar de eso señora y las beneficencias a las que ustedes ayudan son maravillosas, niños sin hogar, enfermos, alimento para países del tercer mundo….increíble.

- Por eso Bella, ¡socorro!- Esme cullen reía como niña tras el teléfono.

- ¿En que le puedo ayudar?

- Tú estás tan ocupada, mi bebé siempre te tiene secuestrada.

_Me muero aquí._

- No se preocupe.

- Alice necesita que vayas a su casa y que ultimes los detalles con ella, hay que hacer miles de llamadas, yo estoy en lo de la decoración y no puedo ayudarla…por favor Bella, tú tienes los teléfonos de medía ciudad, es un favor inmenso ¡por favor! Si mi bebé te dice algo, yo me las arreglo con él, lo castigo sin darle su postre favorito, así lo chantajeó.

_Ella es mi mamí Bella…no Elizabeth…_

- No, él no está hoy aquí - se le quebró la voz, pero carraspeó para que la mujer no se diera cuenta - llamaré a su hija.

- No, no te preocupes…yo lo haré…espérame un momento.

Bella estaba casi agradecida de que aunque tuviese que ir a la casa de Alice Cullen saldría de la claustrofobia de la oficina, donde no estaba él dándole la excusa que ella siempre necesitaba para estar allí.

- ¿Cariño?...mi hija está encantada…te invita a almorzar ¿Tienes la dirección?

- Si.

-Perfecto mi cielo, allí te espera y mil gracias muñeca, Cathy tenía razón contigo, eres lo mejor que le ha pasado a esa oficina.

A las once del día Bella tomó su auto y se fue hacía el apartamento de Alice Cullen. Ella la esperaba con las puertas abiertas y con los brazos también, la efusividad de la chica era abrumadora. Como siempre estaba vestida de una manera impecable y excéntrica; tres enorme perros le ladraban y ella jugaba con ellos o los intentaba controlar, ya que parecía que la efusividad de la dueña era contagiosa.

- ¡Bella! Gracias, gracias- con un movimiento teatral, la chica dijo- Bienvenida a mi casa bella, mi casa tú casa.

- Gracias - esa fuerza de la naturaleza la tenía intimidada y mareada.

La casa era igual a la dueña, llena de cosas excéntricas y con una mezcla entre lo antiguo y lo moderno, le llamó la atención tres enorme cuadros en el corredor de entrada del enorme apartamento.

- ¿Chagal?

**- **Aja…fue un regalo de mi hermano Edward, él sabe que yo adoro ese pintor y…él es un poco exagerado para dar regalos Bella.

_Dímelo a mí._

- Tienes un bello lugar.

- ¿Tú crees? Jasper no se mete en nada, desde que permita su colección de soldados de plomo y cosas de la guerra de las galaxias, todo está bien.

Era bueno estar allí, ese algo calido y alocado de Alice Cullen era divertido y tranquilizador.

Alice hablaba a mil por hora, ese era su defecto, no nacido de la necesidad de agradar, sino de la necesidad de conocer, entender y conectarse con la otra persona que estaba al frente.

- Discúlpame Bella, yo hablo mucho…Jasper dice que si me tapan la boca me salen letreros ¿sabes? No se cómo se caso conmigo, él es tan callado a veces que me exaspera. La primera vez que nos conocimos lo hicimos en un pequeño bar de quinta avenida. Siempre iba por allí a tomarme una copita de vino blanco sola, no se porque las mujeres tienes tanto temor a beber solas, yo no.

- Es que el mundo parece hecho para dos, el cine, los restaurantes.

- Tonterías….las chicas tenemos derecho a la soledad, no sólo los hombres pueden sentarsen en un bar a beber como locos…en fin, un miércoles a las ocho y diez de la noche, mi chico apareció y yo lo esperaba Bella, estaba allí con su cabello rubio y su imagen de vaquero, en ese momento supe que me casaría con él. Lo más gracioso es que hablamos o mejor dicho hablé hasta el amanecer y él se quedó allí con una cerveza en la mano, no se cómo no lo mareó mi cháchara loca y seis meses después estaba llamándome Alice Hale y él sigue aquí escuchando mi conversación perpetua- sonrió con ternura, si Alice Y jasper el uno para el otro…ella el ruido y él el silencio.

- Es una bonita historia.

- La mejor…oh Bella, yo tengo mi historia de amor, toda niña se la merece.

Isabella bajó la cabeza con desgano _yo también tengo mi historia de amor, pero dudo con final feliz. _Alice frunció el ceño _que chica más extraña y creo que la estoy intimidando oh alice ¿Cuándo aprenderás a respetar los silencios de los demás?_

- Traje la agenda de los teléfonos ¿Qué le parece si espesamos señora?

- Alice...no señora…alice- sonrió y los hoyuelos de su madre se mostraron en su cara- Además hay que llamar los Chef, contratar camareros…oh ¡mierda!…discúlpame Bella.

- No…una chica merece decir malas palabras de vez en cuando.

Alice se quedó de una sola pieza y la miró con ojos juguetones.

- ¡Exacto!- le pasó un brazo por encima del hombro- Oh Bella…este es el comienzo de una gran amistad, puedo decir malas palabras contigo, mi madre me regaña, pero ¡mierda! Es una maravillosa palabra - Bella río por primera vez en dos días, por un momento su alma pesada podía ser tranquila y leve - ¿Quieres tomarte un cafecito? Claro está que no es tan maravilloso como el que tú haces, Edward, Emmet, Jasper y papá viven obsesionados con el, pero puedo intentarlo, más tarde almorzaremos ¿qué te parece?

- Está bien.

A la medía hora ese huracán la tenía a plena marcha, era igual a su hermano, unas máquinas de trabajo, generales y estrategas. Bella descubrió en la hermana del maestro que ésta era una chica inteligente, adoradora del arte y de viajar por el mundo. Una chica que a pesar de haber nacido con cuchara de oro tenía un profundo sentido social e independiente; sabía de política, economía y cultura, lo que pasaba con ella es que los supuestos sobre la princesa Cullen habían sido casi una maldición.

- Eres fantástica Bella, con razón puedes trabajar con el ogro de mi hermano ¿es tan difícil como dicen en el trabajo?

_Mi amor…mi cielo es difícil…difícil..._

- Algo.

- Siempre ha sido así Bella, siempre- Alice se tornó seria - nunca lo he podido entender muy bien, siempre está en los extremos de todo; puede ser tan dulce, tierno, pero a veces un demonio, cuando yo era niña, mis amigas del internado esperaban en la puerta los fines de semana para ver si él venía a recogerme y cuando lo hacía…wow era como si llegara una estrella de cine, creo que lo que más les gustaba ere ese aire enfurruñado y salvaje que él tiene…un día llegó golpeado y yo quería curarlo y decirle que fuese lo que le estuviera pasando yo estaría para él, pero nunca, nunca me lo ha dicho…no me malinterpretes…él me ama, con la fuerza de sus demonios…pero quiero que Edward sepa que yo lo amo igual y que soy fuerte para ayudar- los ojos miel de Alice se anegaron en llanto, su hermano era el único que podía nublar su mundo de princesa.

_Por favor no digas nada…si supieras alice…si supieras que sus demonios son mucho más terribles de lo que piensas… ¿Por qué estoy aquí?... ¿porque?_

- Usted es muy importante para él…lo se.

- Si…pero Edward está más allá de mi comprensión Bella, de la comprensión de todos, sólo mi papá puede controlarlo, odio su mundo de secretos no compartidos _¿Cómo es que le digo todo esto a esta chica?...es como si la conociera de años._

El tintineo de unas llaves sonaron desde el vestíbulo del corredor de la puerta, las voces de dos hombres; a Bella se le puso la piel de gallina, pues tras ella estaba el señor de la torre que la miraba con sus ojos de fuego.

- ¡Mira! Hablando del rey de roma - Alice fue hacía su esposo y le dio un sonoro beso y después hacia el gigante enojado - ¡Que sorpresa!

- Cancelaron el almuerzo, así que convencí a tu hermano a venir a que almorzáramos juntos- los ojos azules eléctricos de jasper se fueron hacia la oscura secretaría- Señorita Swan es un gusto- y como siempre su saludo sureño de caballero antiguo.

Le temblaban las piernas…quería huir.

- Su hermana me necesitaba señor…yo…

- No necesita darme explicaciones Swan, no ahora.

Le ardía la garganta, le dolía su corazón y la presencia de hermoso demonio que la asfixiaba hacia que ella sólo quisiera salir corriendo.

- Señora…es mejor que me vaya…yo…

- ¡No! quédese Swan, la necesito aquí- la expresión gélida la hirió como miles de cuchillos atravesando su cuerpo.

Alice lo tomó del brazo.

- Vamos Edward…ella me ayuda de manera muy amable, no la asustes- lo arrastro hacía el comedor- vamos a almorzar, ven Bella, alimentemos a nuestros hombres - le hizo un guiño divertido.

El almuerzo fue lento, silencioso e incomodo para ambos. Edward la miraba de manera soterrada y oscura _huí de ti hoy…y me persigues…te extraño…estas hermosa hoy…extraño tú piel… ¡mírame! ¡Mírame! Maldita sea mi vida…puedo olerte…puedo sentir tú sabor en mi lengua…y me mientes…y te escondes…y quiero violarte en esta maldita mesa, debes decir mi nombre Swan… ¡sueñas!...y no conmigo…maldición y estas en tus puntos mundos cerrados…_Edward mantenía el soliloquio de celos, rabia, deseo y violencia que no había podido acallar en los últimos dos días.

Ella se paró a ayudar a Alice a recoger los platos; era extraño miles de millones de dólares y Alice Cullen se negaba a tener servidumbre. La voluntad de Edward Cullen fracturada por el deseo de tocarla se paró para ayudar y sus casi dos metros de estatura se dieron de frente con ella, en un segundo, en ese segundo que la tocó, la electricidad atómica de ambos los hizo saltar y fue en ese momento cuando Alice Cullen y Jasper Hale se miraron rápidamente de manera cómplice y sorprendida. Jasper se paró como un bólido y tomó la mano de su esposa y con los ojos le ordenó callarse, Alice estaba casi a punto del desmayo; ese segundo de roce, fue el momento más humano que le había visto a su hermano en años, lo vio nervioso, vulnerable y niño, no el todo poderoso hombre de las nieves, no el presidente de Cullen C.O, no el hombre salvaje que atemorizaba a todo el mundo, no, su hermano…su hermano y sus ojos verdes lo dijeron todo…_mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…está enamorado de ella…_Oh si…una noche…la vio llegar…la chica…la había visto…brumas…premoniciones…si, no estaba equivocada…Isabella Swan…tan cerca…cerca. Había estado decepcionada de que su don fallara con su hermano, pero no ¡allí estaba!...agarró fuertemente a su esposo para no ponerse a gritar y llorar, además de no asustar a edward… ¡oh si! ¡Lo asustaría! _Tranquila Alice…tranquila._

- No se preocupen, Jasper y yo los llevamos ¿no es así mi vida?- su mirada era cómica y contenida.

- Si, nosotros estamos aquí para ayudar- Jasper no pudo contener una sonrisa socarrona.

Rápidamente recogieron los platos y corrieron hacía la cocina, en la fuga casi se les cae toda la vajilla. En la soledad de la cocina Alice saltaba.

- ¿Viste? Oh Dios eterno bendito ¿viste Jasper? Ahhgggg.

- Shiiis Alice - le tapó la boca con dulzura y risa - Vi…claro que vi.

- Cielos, eso fue, fue como si la habitación ardiera…mi hermano está enamorado de ella.

- No nos apresuremos Alice.

- Cállate mi amor, lo se, lo se, fui una tonta, todo el tiempo frente a mi, y no supe leer las señales, con ella habla más despacio, su tic de tocarse el cabello se pone peor, parece un planeta girando alrededor de la chica, siempre pensé que era porque Bella lo intimidaba con su silencio, pero ¡no! era mucho más, yo lo supe, lo supe.

- Debes controlarte Alice, Edward nos mataría a ambos, sabes como es él.

- Pero él es mi hermano y está enamorado, Ohhhhh ¡mierda!

- Alice Hale, cálmate… ¿y si ella no siente lo mismo?

- Por favor, las mujeres mueren por él.

- Pero ella es diferente, no es como las demás - le susurró al oído - debemos ser estrategas aquí linda, vamos a observar como se les da a estos dos…tú sabes soy bueno analizando la gente - Jasper no le había contado sobre las actitudes de animal sexual de los últimos días de su cuñado, él era de los que creía que había terrenos en la intimidad de las personas en las que nadie podía inmiscuirse, pero ¡Edward Cullen! El hombre de corazón de roca ¡eso era digno de ver!

- Oh Jasper…me muero…la chica me gusta, me encanta, es perfecta para él, perfecta, yo quiero que él sea feliz - lágrimas de emoción recorrieron su rostro, Jasper le dio un beso hermoso…su niña loca y perfecta.

- Lo se linda, lo se…pero no lo vamos a asustar.

Se abrazaron y de manera tácita acordaron ser observadores en esa pantomima extraña que se representaba en la sala Hale.

Ambos se miraban en silencio.

_Te amo…te amo…tócame…ven hoy a mi apartamento…perdóname…_

_Viniste a volverme loco Swan…quiero romper tus bragas y enterrarme en ti hasta que olvides todo…sólo yo._

_Si tan sólo pudiera tocarte._

_Soy un idiota._

Alice y Jasper se sentaron frente a aquellos dos, mientras hacía la mímica de ser sólo Jefe y secretaria.

Las manos de él iban hacía el puente de su nariz y resoplaba.

- ¿llamó a Río de Janeiro?

- Si señor, mañana llegan_ Oh charlie que Buenos son tus genes estoicos y tranquilos._

- Esperó que Lauren ayude.

- Lo intenta Señor.

- Ummm ¿Cooper está preparando la presentación?

- Ya está lista- se removió los lentes.

_Como siempre…como siempre…te escondes..._

- Él sabe que cualquier error y lo despido.

- Cooper lo sabe, está poniendo su mejor esfuerzo, la campaña de expectativa del hotel es una de sus más grandes cuentas señor.

_Señor… ¿Cómo tú jefe? ¿Cómo tú amante?... ¡nada!_

Alice veía la lucha de nervios, su mandíbula tensa, sus dedos finos en tensión, sus ojos hambrientos.

_Hermano no estas enamorado…estás demente… ¿Y ella? ¿Ella? Esa niña…es un misterio para mi…y mi hermano la ama…hasta los tuétanos…oh señor, he vivido para ver esto…mi hermano el salvaje…mi pobre niño…_Alice Cullen en su corazón de campana sabía que Edward Anthony Cullen era todo o nada y que en ese momento estaba en los límites de la cordura. Jasper veía lo mismo y entendía el fuego que lo consumía.

- Jacob Black también vendrá mañana Edward, hay que hacer los trámites legales de la compra de la editorial en Buenos Aires.

_Oh no, no, no…_

Edward se paró y caminó hacía las ventanas.

- ¿Lo sabía usted Swan?

- Llamó esta mañana…-se le había olvidado, no estaba concentrada en nada- dijo que vendría.

- ¿Por qué no me dijo?- su voz era lenta.

- Se me olvido.

Sin pensar en que su hermana y cuñado estaban allí, se fue hacía ella como un toro a punto de embestir.

- ¿Se te olvido? ¡Cancélala! - gritó y su voz sonó como un cuchillo siendo afilado.

- Yo…lo siento.

- Estoy harto de sus lo siento Swan, no quiero ver a Jacob mañana y ninguno de los malditos días de mi vida.

- Edward- Jasper- no podemos, ya la compra está hecha, Jacob viaja en dos días para Argentina, no podemos retrasar esto.

Agarró sus llaves, si éstas no fueran de un material tan fuerte hubieran perecido en las manos de él, se puso su abrigo y sus guantes, Bella temblaba.

- Parece que todo se le olvida y omite últimamente Swan- besó a su hermana y se despidió secamente de Jasper.

Bella se pellizco uno de sus muslos para no salir detrás de él, o para no llorar, o para evitar que su corazón sangrante no saliera de su boca.

- Lo siento señora, pero…pero debo ir a la oficina…debo organizar muchas cosas…yo… mañana…- un dolor abrasador la poseyó, pero no supo como mantuvo su compostura

- Claro que si cariño, fui una egoísta, una egoísta- pero lo decía por su hermano- tienes tanto trabajo, lo siento.

- No, discúlpeme usted.

Cuando Alice quedó sola con Jasper, se sentó derrotada en el sofá.

- ¿Qué fue eso?

- Eso cariño es tú hermano…

XXx

En su auto, fuera del alcance de alguien que pudiera verla, Bella Swan lloraba golpeando el volante de su auto

_Idiota…idiota… ¿porqué?...yo no quiero hacerte daño y tú me lo haces a mi con tus celos, con tú rabia, me dices que me amas…oh Dios…y sin embargo estoy aquí llorando por ti…y yo te lastimo, lo se, lo se…mis silencios, mis putos silencios…mis miedos…todo lo que yo soy…es tuyo y yo calló como una estúpida ¿qué quieres de mi? Yo te lo he dado todo…todo…malditas palabras…malditas sean, vivo en un mundo de palabras y sin embargo…no soy capaz de decir nada… ¿Qué temo perder? ¿Qué? ¿Mi alma? Esa no es mía es tuya ¿acaso no lo ves?...mi cuerpo te lo ha dicho, cada vez que te miro, que te toco…que te beso…mi cuerpo desnudo te lo dice..,mis orgasmos…mis gemidos…te lo dicen y tu buscas y no comprendes…no comprendes…Edward…yo soy tuya…tú eres todo…mírame…mírame y sabrás que soy tuya…mi amor soy tuya…tuya…desde que nací…tuya…todo…mis labios son tuyos por eso cuando besaba a James no lo hacía con el corazón…porque mis besos eran tuyos…mi cabello, mi cabello enredado en ti…mis senos esperándote…mi vientre…ansiándote…mis uñas…mi piel…mi sexo…mi corazón…mis entrañas…siénteme…soy tuya baby…mírame…no dudes…no dudes…¿palabras?...no son suficientes para decirte lo que siento…ven…ven…_

Fue a la oficina, no si antes aplicarse algo de maquillaje para que nadie notara el llanto, se la pasó el resto de la tarde como una autómata, sabía que él no vendría, que la torturaría con su ausencia, ni siquiera intentó llamarlo ¿para qué?...él no contestaría.

A las cuatro cuando salía de Cullen C.O vio a su amigo Peter que la esperaba en la acera de enfrente, casi llora de emoción, sin pensar corrió hacía él y lo abrazó como si aquel abrazo pudiera consolarla.

- Ya isa, cariño, yo estoy aquí…la amiga, siempre.

- Peter, gracias, te necesito ahora.

- ¿qué harías sin mi Isabella?

- Moriría peter…

- ¿Ha sido horrible?

- Esta furioso conmigo…yo.

- No, aquí no, vamos a tomar un café, un vino, un whisky… ¿marihuana? – sus ojos fueron cómicos.

- ¡Peter!- ella lo miró de forma sería.

- Bromeaba niña.

Frente a una cerveza y una tasa de té, Bella lloraba en silencio.

- Me dijo que me amaba, siempre lo hace Peter, siempre…si lo escucharás, lo dice como si de eso dependiera su vida…y yo…yo no…es como si…

- ¿Cómo si qué?

Bella miró de frente a su amigo y una iluminación viniera de pronto, como si poder hablar con alguien libremente pudiera hacer caer los extraños y oscuros velos que la cubrían.

- Es como si yo ¡Oh Dios! Como si yo no tuviera el alma suficiente para amarlo igual…él es más grande que la vida Peter, todo en él es tan tremendo…tan violento, tan vertiginoso, y yo siento que no puedo, que no puedo estar en ese nivel Peter y Edward lo sabe y quiere más, más y estoy agotada y él quiere escuchar palabras que no soy capaz de pronunciar…porque…porque no son suficientes…no lo son, soy tan pequeña frente a él, tan insignificante frente a sus sentimientos, él me quiere toda.

- Entonces dáselo todo…

Bella hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

- ¿Qué más quiere Peter? ¿Qué más Quiere?

- Debes entender una cosa Bella, tú le das incertidumbre a alguien a quien la incertidumbre le aterra…tú no eres insignificante, sólo eso lo crees tú, él sabe que eres lo mejor que tendrá en su vida, todo su poder, su dinero, su belleza, su sexo demente no es nada si no eres tú la que lo valida, eso que no le das y que él exige como una limosna es lo único que Edward Cullen quiere.

- Mi alma la tiene.

- Dale más.

- Mi corazón lo tiene.

-Dale más.

- Mi cuerpo lo tiene.

- Dale más.

- ¿Qué? ¡Jesús!

-¿Has oído hablar de Abelardo y Eloisa?

Bella asintió en medio del hipo que la ahogaba.

-Sólo lo superficial.

- Ella era una chica en plena edad medía, una época no muy buena para las mujeres, pero Eloisa era astuta, hermosa e inteligente, un día se conoce con el impresionante maestro Abelardo, filósofo, genio, monje y él se enamora de ella con locura, la ama por hermosa, por brillante, por desafiante, y él, él es su maestro, en todo, en todo…un amor demente, un día, el tío de ella los descubre, ella ya tiene su hijo, y el tío muerto de ira hace que lo castren ¿te imaginas? Su amor sensual y magnifico fue frustrado por la época y por la tontería, pero aún así se aman; él sabe que ella lo supera…que ella es mejor que él y Abelardo siente vergüenza y la deja, y ella se vuelve monja, de una manera u otra es la única manera de estar cerca de él y rendirle tributo a su amor…él es su Dios, ella le da todo, hasta su alma rebelde y anárquica. Un día ella le escribe una carta, una carta tremenda, donde le dice, que nada del mundo le importa, que ella no quiere nada…que su único deseo es ser llamada su amiga, su amante, su concubina, su meretriz, su prostituta.

- ¿Qué?

- Oh Bella para ser tan inteligente eres a veces tan tonta amiga, para Eloisa decirle a él que quería ser llamada su puta, era un acto de filosofía y de libertad, no un acto de humillación, ¡un desafío! a todos, un acto de rebeldía de entrega absoluta, de incondicionalidad.

- ¿Debo ser Eloisa?

- Una puta.

- ¡Dios!...Peter…

- Sé Eloisa o todo o nada mi amiga, todo o nada.

Bella vio al camarero que pasaba frente a ella y las palabras sacrílegas de peter convocaron en ella el espíritu de su madre _nada tienes que perder baby…nada._

- Quiero un whisky doble, sin hielo…ohhhh.

Peter le guiño un ojo a su niña tierna.

- Esa es mi chica… ¿ya te pusiste la ropa que compramos?

- No, no he tenido ocasión…sólo los pantys.

- Bien…mañana…se Eloisa mi amiga, ven tómate ese whisky, vamos a una peluquería, vamos a cortarte ese cabello.

- ¡No! a él le gusta así.

- No será drástico, será sexy, unas capas, ciertos flequillos. Además unos nuevos lentes.

La sombra de inseguridad cubrió su rostro.

- ¿Y si no le gusta?

- Va a morir…lo volveremos loco.

- ¿Más?

- Mucho más.

Así fue que Bella frente a un peluquero fascinado con semejante cabello permitió que éste hiciera maravillas con él. Su rostro se vio más despejado, resaltado sus pómulos y sus hermosos ojos marrones; los flequillos eran coquetos y caían graciosamente sobre su frente.

- No corté mucho el largo como dijiste, además es un corte que puedes usar de diferentes maneras, como eres secretaria, te haces una coleta estilo cola de caballo y se verá perfecto.

Peter la miraba por los espejos con aire malvado, como si de una manera u otra presintiera lo que vendría después. Su amigo y su espíritu porno.

Al día siguiente Isabella se veía frente al espejo, su ninfa y su hermanastra sentadas en la cama asentían cuales estilistas profesionales frente al look impresionante de la chica que las contenía.

- Lo voy a asustar.

_No cariño…lo vas a matar._

Lauren la miraba de arriba abajo, ¿Quién era esa chica sentada al frente? ¿La fea y ratonil Bella swan? ¿Con unos zapatos de Blanick legítimos de ochocientos dólares? ¡La maldita! Quizás si estaba acostándose con un multimillonario…en ese momento la odiaba.

- Bella ¡estas divina! Amiga- angela hacía brinquitos felices- finalmente dejaste salir esa hada interior.

Bella quiso llorar…

- Así me decía mi mamá.

- ¡Claro que si cariño! ¿Y ese cambio?

- Quise cambiar.

La suspicaz angela entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿Estas enamorada? El dinero y el amor no se ocultan.

- No…lo hice por mí.

- Me encanta amiga…me encanta.

Si, tenía una hermosa falda lápiz negra, con un bellísima blusa de cachemira gris azul manga larga de cuello alto, y unos zapatos de tacón puntilla tipo botines que se anudaban en cordones hasta los tobillos, y como le había dicho el peluquero una cola juvenil y sexy, todo armonizando con sus nuevos lentes y un descarado labial rojo chanel.

Esperaba….

Esperaba….

Esperaba….y pensaba Eloisa y Abelardo….

Y él llegó con su aire de mafioso estilo Humbrey Bogart _La metro presenta…perfecto…perfecto…te amo…te amo…no dudes de mi, nunca…yo soy lo que tú quieras._

Edward Cullen se paró frente a ella, ¡nada! No había nada…nada, una sola señal, sus ojos eran fríos como el hielo…su gesto de absoluta indiferencia se posaron frente a ella, era como aquella primera vez en el ascensor, ella un jarrón roto y él mirando el vació. Inmediatamente todo se fue al carajo y ella quiso correr al baño y no volver a salir.

- ¿Ya llegaron los Solomon?

- No señor.

- ¿Black?

- En media hora señor.

- Evíteme Swan, encontrarme con él a solas…si es necesario reúna a los Solomon y Black en la misma reunión, lo que hay que hablar con él sólo durará un segundo.

- ¿Juntos?

- Si…y cuando llegué Jasper dígale que estoy en la sala de juntas, quiero ver la presentación de la campaña antes que lleguen.

- Si señor- lo vio irse hacía la oficina, un intento, uno- ¿Necesita algo más señor?

-No.

- ¿Café?

-No.

A la medía hora, la mayoría todos los arquitectos de la firma Solomon ya habían llegado, Lauren revolaba y angie estaba nerviosa frente a todos. Casi ocho hombres frente al dragón esperaban que éste apareciera con su presencia de tirano imponente, hasta el pobre Cooper de publicidad temblaba. Jacob Black estaba furioso, pero no tenía ganas de discutir, estaba cansado con todo lo de la editorial y las nuevas publicaciones, pelear con el imbecil era algo que podría hacer en otra ocasión.

Edward Cullen entró y todos callaron.

- ¿Dónde esta la señorita Swan? - su voz era dura y venía en latigazos.

- Está en jurídica señor, ya viene- angela contestó.

Jasper tenía una misión, todo bajo las ordenes del general Esposa. Miraba, observaba y tomaba nota.

Ante la puerta Bella tomo aire _somos guerreros…él es mi batalla…no debo desistir…él es mi batalla, somos guerreros._

Entró e instantáneamente los ocho hombres se quedaron mirándola casi de manera descarada. Mike Newton quien era el que estaba más cerca se acercó y con su gesto nervioso y ridículo la beso en la mejilla sin empacho.

- Bella, estaba ansioso por volverte a ver ¿cómo estas?

- Bien señor Newton- de manera imperceptible miró hacía la silla principal donde el rey presidía la corte y lo vio conversando de manera tosca con Bradford Solomon, ni siquiera una mirada…nada- ¿cómo estas tú?

- Viéndote a ti excelente.

- ¿Brasil?

- caluroso.

-¡Swan!- lo oyó gritar y todos saltaron- entregue los portafolios.

Inmediatamente todos volvieron a sus actitudes empresariales, sólo Jacob quien no le importaba un carajo lo de Brasil se paró y después de entregar los portafolios le ofreció la silla para que se sentará junto a él, pero inmediatamente la enorme mesa tembló cuando el señor del hielo hizo chirriar su silla, señal para Bella de alejarse de Jacob, le dio una risa tímida y se sentó junto a Edward, por un momento con un movimiento de robot él la miró y sus ojos lo dijeron todo…._FURIA._

Cooper hablaba…

Brasil…

Hotel…Lujo…confort….bla, bla, bla…susurros, ecos, tan sólo el fuego de unos ojos tremendos que la destrozaban de tajo a tajo.

Una hora…

Jacob esperaba, miraba a la chica _vaya que bonita esta…finalmente se deja ver…hubiese querido salir con ella, aunque fuera para conversar sobre libros…una buena conversación era lo único que yo deseaba…vaya hay tipos con suerte…y mira que hermosa es…_verla le dio paciencia para aguantar la conferencia, además porque le interesó todo lo de Brasil _no se puede negar que el idiota sabe que hacer con el dinero…Solomon…servirá para la construcción de la nueva sede de la editorial._

Bella trataba de estar tranquila, pero se removía nerviosamente en su silla. Hubo un pequeño receso y todos se conversaban sobre la presentación publicitaria, las tres secretarias estaban pendientes de los camareros mientras servían los pasabocas. En algún momento Jacob se le acercó para entablar una conversación con ella, trató de huir del lugar, pero el dragón y su actitud entre cólera e indeferencia hicieron que ese ánimo que la había sostenido durante los meses de negativa y de contención saliera a flote. No quería hablar con Jacob, pero no podía huir de allí.

- Estas hermosa Isabella.

- Gracias Jake.

- Has dejado salir al hermoso cisne que habita en ti.

Bella estaba sonrojada y triste _todos lo han notado, pero cada cosa lo enfurece más. _Estaba incomoda, la presencia gigantesca de Black era a veces agobiante y sus ojos oscuros ávidos no le hacían más fácil la jornada. Quería estar bonita…sólo para él. Eloisa y su total y completa rendición voluntaria, su libertad puesta en sus manos.

- No deberías estar en esta reunión Jake.

-No importa, sólo por verte me siento complacido.

- Jake por favor.

- Vamos Bella, al menos puedo admirarte, no hay nada de malo con eso.

De pronto frente a ella, estaba Edward que oscilaba y se movía como león enjaulado.

- ¿Viajas a Buenos aires?

- El viernes.

-Dicen que es hermosa.

- Lo es…si fueras mi secretaria irías conmigo.

- Pero no lo soy.

- No me acuerdes de eso…tú aquí ¿No te aburres?

- No, ya no…

Él se paró detrás de Black y una mirada de desprecio lo recorrió y ésta mirada se extendió hacía ella.

- Black ve a mi oficina…lo nuestro no demorara sino cinco minutos.

- ¿Te fascina hacerme esperar Cullen? Pero hoy he ganado, Bella es un placer para mis ojos.

_Oh virgen maría…no, no, no digas eso…no frente a él._

- ¿Ah si? Entonces ¿Cuándo se casan? - su voz fue burlona e hiriente. Bella se quedó pasmada frente a la cruel broma.

Jacob resopló, conocía muy bien sus juegos de crueldad, golpear, ofender y burlarse.

- Eso estamos planeando ¿no es así bella?

_Voy a morir…nada podría ser peor…nada _pero ella no esperaba lo que salió por la boca hermosa, delirante y terrible de él.

- Cuando lo hagan, invítenme, quiero ver el show.

_¿Cómo puede decir eso?_

_¿Por qué es tan cruel?_

_Su amor esta medido también por su crueldad._

El resto del día fue de mal en peor, de mal en peor.

No le gustaron los arreglos del hotel.

Discutió con los arquitectos.

Mandó a Cooper a mejorar la campaña.

No comió.

Resopló.

Mandó.

Sólo él y Jasper sabían que en su interior el infierno ardía.

Al final del día, Bella estaba agotada, si, una batalla, recuentos:

Bajas: Ella.

Victimas: Ella.

Nada, nada había pasado…que cosa estúpida, que acto ridículo, que argumento tan banal, ella y su bella ropa en el acto desesperado de hacer que él la perdonara…

Sentada en su cama, desnuda con toda esa ropa perfecta ¿para qué? ¡Control! Si eso era lo que el deseaba, el control sobre la chica de la ropa oscura…ella era débil, ella vivía agradecida de que el dios de nueva york la amara…ella…_la mosca muerta…la sin gracias_, todo aquel fin de semana…fue su juego…su juego y ella idiotizada por el cuento de hadas.

Se miró frente al espejo _un hada baby…lo mejor…la más bonita…la más inteligente…ámate Bella Swan…ámate…_

Al día siguiente no fue vestida de oscuro, no, ¿_yo soy tú incertidumbre ángel? Entonces vive en la incertidumbre. _Se soltó el cabello y esplendor de su nuevo corte se vio en su totalidad. Una falta pétalo de color beige, una blusa negra forrada y descarada, unas botas que le llegaban a las rodillas, maquillaje profundo y la actitud digna de la hija de Renne. La reunión fallida con los arquitectos había sido aplazada y de nuevo los hombres aterrados frente a Edward Cullen y sus pero perpetuos. Ya no estaba nerviosa, su ninfa se comportaba cual dominatriz que batía el látigo con aire suficiente. Mike Newton sudaba y tartamudeaba, los arquitectos sonreían nerviosamente y la miraban por lo bajo y él…él.

_¿Qué putas estas usando?_

_¿Cómo te atreves?_

_Quiero matarlos a todos._

_Te amo…_

_Te amo…_

_Esa puta ropa…_

_Es lo más hermoso que he visto._

_Mike Newton…ya no tienes trabajo._

_Mi polla grita…_

_¿Qué bragas tienes puestas?_

_¿Por qué me torturas?_

El día anterior, sintió como sus músculos se desprendían de sus huesos lentamente…la quería castigar cual adolescente ridículo, mordió literalmente sus manos para no tocarla, el lunes con su texto que le prometía, no fue capaz de soportarlo y casi se la come viva, pero ella, ella _no siente nada, déjame entrar en tú vida, idiota, cretino, todo se fue para la mierda. _El martes, donde su hermana, todo era el puto abismo, en la noche se paró frente a su apartamento como un acosador de mierda y esperó a que apagara la luz. Soñó con ella y con su coño dulce, el miércoles _absoputamente divin a _casi se muere, su culo bonito, su cuerpo, todos mirándola el maldito Jacob con su ansía de lobo hambriento, el maldito Mike _idiota niño estúpido _pululando como mariposa en las llamas, él fantaseando cogerla en la mesa todo el tiempo. Hoy, jueves…todo se fue a la mierda total, ella estaba frente a todos, los idiotas babeaban, esa puta falda… ¡las botas!

¡Su cabello! Todos las follaban en la cabeza…todos, todos lo presentían_… ¡ella es mía! ¡Es mi sueño! Yo soy el diablo y su alma me pertenece._

- Oye Bella me debes un baile ¿te acuerdas? – Mike y sus ojos azules la miraban esperanzados.

- Si, si me acuerdo _me acuerdo…ese día…él me beso en pleno corredor de un hotel...y yo debí ser suya ese día.._

- Podríamos tomarnos una copa.

- No Mike…ahí alguien.

- Voy a estar dos días Bella, una copa, ir a teatro.

- Te dije que no Mike.

- Yo no le diré a tú novio- la tomó sorpresivamente de la mano. No de manera violenta, mas ella la retiró rápidamente, pero el chico insistió- me gustas Bella, de verdad.

- No…lo siento Mike…no -era como ver de nuevo a Tyler, su amigo tímido de la escuela tratándola de convencer para ir al baile de la prepa, y ella de nuevo en el mismo punto.

Estaba a punto de romperle la cara al maldito hijo de perra, cuando sintió una mano en su brazo que lo agarraba con fuerza.

- Contrólate- Jasper.

- No te metas.

- ¿Quieres hacer un escándalo aquí?

- No me importa- no le importaba, ni siquiera ratificar lo que Jasper ya sabía- lo quiero matar.

- Cálmate, no seas idiota.

- Suéltame.

Para evitar un derramamiento de sangre Jasper llamó a Bella hacía él. Ella se desprendió de la mosca molesta. Fue hacía él y como si éste fuera un escudo protector se quedó todo el tiempo a su lado…el dragón agonizaba.

A las dos de la tarde todo había terminado, no se despidió de ninguno y se encerró en su oficina con el ánimo loco, celoso y asesino.

- Swan, venga a mi oficina- la orden resonó como un trueno.

_Oh si incertidumbre…yo soy todo…eres todo…Eloisa y su promesa salvaje._

- ¿Señor?- se paró frente a él con ojos retadores.

- En quince minutos te veré en tú apartamento.

Ella se mordió la boca.

- ¿Ahora quieres hablar conmigo?

- Quince minutos…quince Swan y estoy contando.

Salio de la oficina, no, no iría en quince minutos. Sin prisas llegó a su auto, condujo al mínimo de velocidad, fue al central park, se comió un helado, hasta tuvo la tentación de fumarse un cigarrillo. El Blackberry vibró en su bolso.

- ¿Dónde estas?- su voz era colérica.

- Voy hacía ya Edward.

- Te dije quince minutos ¡ahora!

- Si señor…como tú quieras señor…como desee el señor.

Llegó a la media hora.

Abrió la puerta y de pronto un brazo de hierro la tomó por la cintura.

- Te dije quince malditos minutos…con un puto demonio- la volteó hacía él, sus ojos ardían en violencia y deseo- ¿Por qué te vestiste así?- grito.

Ella se soltó

- Para ti ángel- hizo el gesto de niña tierna.

- ¡Mientes!- y de un tajo rasgo la falda- ¡mientes!

- No tengo miedo Cullen- la electricidad subía.

- Deberías tenerlo- y con la misma fuerza rompió las bragas diminutas y provocativas que ella llevaba- ¡todos! Todos estaban locos en la maldita oficina- sin ninguna delicadeza tomó su cabello y llevó la cabeza de la chica hacía atrás- todos querían meterse entre tus bragas, sin saber que ¡esto!- y de una manera brusca llevó la otra mano a su pubis y abrió los labios de su raja, metiendo sus dedos en su clítoris, pellizcándolo- ¡es mío!

- Ohhh…si.

-¿Si? Sólo yo…Swan.

- Sólo tú…baby…sólo tú…perdóname…perdóname-la mano de él se movía frenéticamente.

- No…no te voy a castigar…a castigar ¿lo quieres no es así Swan?

- Si, si.

-¿Quieres mi polla en tu coño Swan?- metió dos dedos violentos en su centro casi de manera dolorosa.

- Si…si.

- Yo quiero tú boca en mi polla ¿me lo darás Swan?

- Todo…todo…lo que quieras mi señor, déjame mover, quiero besarte…oh baby ammmoooooo tus dedos…son….oh, déjame…

-No, vas a venir esta noche, no una, no dos, sino tantas veces que vas a rogar que acabe contigo Isabella Swan, mis dedos, mi boca, mi lengua, mi polla dura que te ama…te ama…-duro, delirante, impetuoso, moviendo de dedos- No te muevas.

Bella gemía, allí parada, con la fuerza de su mano sosteniendo su cabeza, con los ojos de él que la miraban fijamente…esperando…la vagina de ella empezó a palpitar…su boca trataba de llegar a él, pero no lo permitía.

- Oh, oh…oh…voy a caer…edward.

- Si te caes, te obligo a tener otro orgasmo de esta manera- la mordió en el cuello.

El primer orgasmo llegó, ella cerró la boca y sus ojos para soportar el primer cimbronazo de aquella amenaza.

- No cierres tus ojos ¡Grita!

-Mmmmm…..nooooooooooo-

- ¡Grita!

-Unnm…nooo.

Bella se agarró de su abrigo y tercamente su orgasmo fue silencioso y agonizante. Edward la tomó y la cargó en sus hombros como el cavernícola que era y de manera brusca la tiró sobre la cama.

- ¡Voltéate!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Voltéate! ¡Ahora!.

La orden fue sensual y provocadora, el orgasmo anterior no se había ido. Ella se volteó, sus manos sobre la cama, al igual que sus rodillas que aún estaban cubiertas por las botas, muy incomodas en ese momento. Su culillo al aire, no supo porque esa posición la tenía al borde; el resto de su ropa se fue, botas y sostenes, nada más. La levantó de su cintura hasta quedar en posición de animal indefenso y de nuevo su mano en su clítoris, su boca en su oído.

- Toda la maldita semana Swan, he estado como loco… ¡toda! Me muero de celos- el movimiento de la mano era inhumano, ella se sostenía de las sabanas, casi enterrando sus uñas en ellas, sentía el pecho de Edward pesado sobre sus espaldas- no quise tocarte, pero tú eres mi heroína y si no te toco me muero Swan, tú no me necesitas.

- Como el aire para respirar… ¡Dios!

-¡Mientes!-el sonido de su voz urgente era casi tan erótico como su mano en su sexo- lleva tú mano hacía tú clítoris y tócate Swan ¡ahora!- ella lo hizo, mientras que él se apartaba de ella, Edward se irguió, ella lo miró por encima del hombro mientras que su pequeña mano se acariciaba, pero no era lo mismo…sólo él, lo vio desnudarse, pero no de manera rápida, estaba disfrutando verla en esa posición, por un momento ella dejó de tocarse…quería verlo, pero entonces Edward le dio una palmada fuerte en sus nalgas y ella grito de dolor y de placer- ¡sigue!

- ¡Ángel!

- Tengo que follar ese hermoso culito tuyo un día- acercó su pene al orificio rugoso y jugó con él- pero hoy no, hoy sólo follaré tu coño perfecto.

Edward plantó un beso mordelón en la parte donde su mano se posó y luego la mordió duramente, ya desnudo volvió sobre ella y metió su cara sobre su cabello.

- Hermosa… ¡Perfecta! Y permitiste que todos te vieran y te desearan y esto es sólo mío, para mi…para mi puto placer.

- Lo hice por ti…baby- los dedos de él penetraron en ella -ohhhh

- ¿Lo quieres mi amor?

- ¡Si!

-¡Dilo!

-Yo…- su frente toco la cama para poder mantener un poco de la coherencia que le quedaba- yo..

- ¡Grítalo!

- Hazme el amor Edward…¡por favor!.

- No-dedos en su sexo, su erección punzando su trasero- no, dime otra cosa, no hazme el amor…dímelo de otra manera dímelo.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Cómo?

- Tú sabes…niña perversa que lee libros sucios.

_Oh quiere...Que...Sagrado batman…me muero…_

- Eddddd, si, por favor…

- ¡Fuerte!

Sintió como pellizco de una manera imposible su punto más sensible, sus muslos sudaban y varios corazones en su cuerpo latían a la vez.

- Fooo…Edddd…follame. Follame ¡Follame! ¡Ya!

Edward mordió su cuello y de una embestida brutal entró en ella.

-Ahhg- la cama rechino, la cabecera golpeó la pared, un placer doloroso que la recorrió desde su dedos hasta la punta de su cabello, ella dio puños contra la cama, la textura caliente y húmeda de su pene en ella, las embestidas…los gritos de él…una y otra vez, afuera y adentro.

- ¿Quién es tú dueño?- embestida.

La niña de Forks

-Tú, tú, tú.

- ¿A quien perteneces? - más duro.

La niña coletas.

- A ti...a ti...a ti.

- ¿Quién es el único que puede estar aquí?

El príncipe siniestro.

- Sólo tú…sólo tu…nadie más…

- ¿Lo sientes? ¿Lo sientes?

- Siiiiiii.

- Sientes como te adoro Isabella Swan, como te amo…- el movimiento era infernal.

- Si…si…si...Por ángel…por favor…por favor...

-¡Dilo!

-Yoooo….noooo….siiii…massss.

-¡Ruega!

- Me muero…voy a morir.

- Siénteme swan…siente mi verga dura…siéntela… ¡nadie!... ¡Nadie!

- Nadie.

-¡Nadie!- él orgasmo de ella era inminente, el de él….cuando las paredes de Bella empezaron a contraerse, Edward cullen salió de ella sin piedad.

- ¡No!

- Oh si Swan…dormir estará putamente sobrevalorado todo este fin de semana… ¡eres mía!- desabrochó sus sostenes, la volteó de manera salvaje, vio sus botas- eres endemoniadamente sensual Bella Swan- Con el sostén de manera experta amarró sus manos por encima de su cabeza, él no la besaba- no me podrás tocar…no ahora...

- Yo quiero…yo quiero- su respiración era fuerte y dura, sus entrañas ardían de manera dolorosa.

-No- bajo hasta su sexo y de manera salvaje metió su cabeza en el y la besó con la pasión con la que no la había besado en la boca- chupo sus excitación y bajo hasta el centro y con la punta de la lengua se enterró allí. Bella gritaba, estaba frustrada quería tocarlo, besarlo, pero el amarré era violento, el orgasmo amenazante llegó y lo vio erguirse - ¡Control! ¡Control! ¿Has escuchado del orgasmo serpiente niña libros?

_¿De que habla? Me muero aquí…_

-No…no…no- poco a poco su cuerpo se iba desconectando de su cerebro, sólo era convulsión.

- Yo pensé que lo sabías todo…mi amor…respirar, respirar…tantra…mi placer controlado al igual que controlo mis latidos…puedo controlar venirme sobre ti tantas horas como me de la gana…Swan…lo que pasa- mordió un pezón, ella chillo- es que había esperado tanto por ti, que necesitaba mi semen dentro de ti…debía vivir en ti Swan…mi amor…mi sueño…mi tesoro, sentirás como tú columna vertebral se calienta como un hierro y de pronto llega a tú cerebro Swan…como una serpiente de fuego.

De nuevo entró en ella y volvió.

Embestida

_Te amo..._

Embestida.

_Me muero._

Embestida.

_Para siempre._

Embestida.

_Más allá de la muerte._

- Ohhh…. ¡Edward! ¡Ángel!

- ¿Te gusta que te coja duro?

- Si, si, si, si, si…Cullen es hermoso ahggggggggg

- Yo adoró follarte, follarte, amarte, tenerte, penetrarte, morir dentro de ti Swan mi único, único…eres mía…_maldito animal troglodita… ¿Qué putas importa?_

Si, él salía…ella desfallecía…Entraba en ella…clímax, tras clímax, uno, dos orgasmos más y él nada…una máquina de placer, Bella lloraba de amor, de lujuria, de pasión sin frenos, su ninfa aullaba, su hermanastra había huido despavorida, su corazón firmaba pactos en cada latido…lo amaba…lo amaba…la última vez…ella desconectada de la razón gritaba cosas incoherentes…luces rojas, amarillas y azules llegaban desde la agonía, su espina dorsal quemaba, sus músculos se desprendían…un rayo de energía caliente llegó hasta su cerebro…gritó como si la vida se fuera de ella y….se desmayó.

La despertó la humedad de la lengua de Edward besando sus pezones…su cuello…su boca.

- Te amo Swan…estoy loco…Swan…

-Ohhh Edward…tú…ven…ven…ven…

- ¿Lo quieres mi amor?- esta vez su voz era suplicante, dulce y temerosa.

- Si…ángel…lo necesitas.

- Como el oxigeno mi amor.

-Ven…ven

La crucificó de nuevo.

-No pienses en mi baby…no en mi…soy tuya…tuya… ¡estas estúpidas botas!

-Me encantan…pon tus piernas sobre mis hombros ¡por favor!

Lo hizo, el movimiento de él era urgente…necesitaba llegar…

- Lo hice por ti…bonita para ti amor…bonita para ti…si baby…no busques palabras Edward…yo soy tuya…mi cuerpo habla para ti…sólo para ti ven…ven.

- ¡Mierda! Yo…yo…te…estoy…estoy cerca…-sudaba, respiraba con dificultad…al borde…el vértigo, el placer…en su cuerpo…en su verga _puta madre…sagrado infierno…si...la muerte.._

- Ven…ven…sólo tú…sólo tú- sus ojos marrones sobre él _tan hermoso, tan raro…tan mío _ y fue entonces que el dragón, señor del hielo llegó a casa. Lo abrazó tiernamente, sus manos estaban ahora libres y podía tocarlo, recorrió su espalda con dulzura.

- No soporto que nadie te mire…estoy enfermo.

- Estamos…ambos.

Oh si dormir estaba sobrevalorado, una quizás dos horas de sueño.

Ella lo amó con sus manos.

Ella lo amo con su boca.

Con su piel, con sus palabras, con su corazón…sabía que él lo necesitaba y no hubo nada, nada que Isabella Swan, niña libros y demente hizo por su príncipe azul.

Viernes, alucinada en la oficina…él la poseyó en su baño.

Sábado…impaciente…se devoraron en cada superficie de su apartamento…horas…

Domingo…desquiciada…se calcinaron en medio del atlántico en el enorme yate…solos, sin Hans, testigos, guardaespaldas…solos, ellos contra el mundo.

Si…pero aún así en el corazón de Edward Cullen la voz de ella llamando un nombre oscuro desde sus sueños…lo mataba...Lentamente.

XXx

Bella Swan.

Bella Swan.

Isabella Marie Swan.

Ella,

Ella…la niña.

Ella…la chica de Forks.

Ella la hija de Charlie y Renne.

Ella la estudiante de literatura.

Ella….

Ella…la sobreviviente.

La secretaria de Edward Anthony Cullen Señor del hielo.

Ella…su sueño…

Ella…su amante.

Ella…

Ella, que en la última semana había sido:

Besada,

Tocada,

Respirada,

Chupada,

Fascinada,

Retorcida,

Dislocada,

Disgregada,

Poseída,

Acometida,

Acribillada,

Penetrada…..oh señor…señor…señor….una y mil veces muerta,

Enloquecida,

Demandada,

Calcinada,

Amada….de manera demente…enfermiza, celosa, poética y sublime.

Si, Bella Swan…esa semana, esa semana…con una nueva piel…con su alma embrujada y drogada era otra…la del pacto…la del secreto…ella…a quien el diablo amaba…ella quien como Eloisa supo que nada…nada en el mundo era más importante que Edward Cullen susurrándole al oído su total y completa dependencia…ella que lo adoraba hasta más allá de la muerte…_Soy un blasfemo Swan…tú eres Dios…sólo tú._

**OHHHHHHHH**

**ELOISA TREMENDA CHICA…PETER OJALA TODOS TUVIERAMOS SEMEJANTE CONCIENCIA LOCA…**

**AMENME O DEJENME, dejar comentarios es casi tan bueno como si Edward Cullen nos diera de probar su lengua sacrílega**

_**A cada una de las personas que leen y me han seguido hasta este punto, yo humildemente regalo este sueño…es vuestro…de cada uno…yo pienso en todas, a cada una doy este espacio de amor, pasión, lujuria, vino, opio...Demencia…todo vuestro…es mi regalo…de una manera u otra todas son Bellas Swan…soñando con príncipes fatales…no, no es una ilusión…no…háganlo carne…todas tenemos derecho a soñar…quizás en el delirio seamos nosotras mismas.**_


	29. Chapter 29 en la guarida del dragón

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer, la historia demente sale de mi cabeza perversa y diabólica….confiesen, es bueno estar de lado de lo oscuro.**_

_**Una chica me pregunto que de donde salí, Elena, de un lugar tenebroso de una biblioteca llena de libros sacrílegos.**_

_**Para mis lectoras secretas y silenciosas un beso lleno de pasión del dragón.**_

_**Para las que me dejan comentarios aquí y en el blog: noches dementes, besos frenéticos…droga del corazón de Edward hacía ustedes.**_

_**La historia es para mayores de 18 bla….que aburrido es poner esto.**_

_**Fanfiction…que caprichoso es…casi me da un infarto con eso de poder publicar…casi hago conjuros malditos contra él.**_

_**Bueno….volvemos ¿James? Sin pensarlo el muy perro se está volviendo protagonista en esto. Se los aseguro viene y será un capítulo que nadie olvidará en esta historia, no desesperen.**_

_**Edward…si enfermo…egoísta e imposible…**_

_**Bella lo protege…no la odien.**_

**Pronto el blog será más lindo….**

**EL LÍMITE DEL CAOS**

**EN LA GUARIDA DEL DRAGÓN**.

"_El amor bebé…el amor es fuego…¡fuego!…así como yo amó a tú padre…pero él no lo hacía…fui un juego…un juego y él me lastimó…y no le importó...no le importó y me cambió por ella, pero no me importa…no me importa…porque ese es el amor…todo o nada…todo o nada…Edward bebé…yo no nací para ser como las demás…resignarse…resignarse…yo quiero morir en este fuego…no quiero tonos grises…negro o blanco Edward…a veces el amor es tan terrible que tiene visos de odio…se ama tanto que a veces crees que odias…porque ambos son parte de la misma cuerda…grandes pasiones bebé…cuando tú ames Edward…¡no a esa cosa insignificante que tiene por novia ¿Jessica?...no… cuando tu ames Edward lo vas a saber mi amor…eres como yo…tenemos la misma alma bebé…estamos en lo extremos del mundo…cuando tú ames…sentirás ese fuego…esta pasión y no verás nada más…nada bebé…y serás como yo y me comprenderás…y entenderás que no hay nada como amar con las entrañas…con el corazón…con el sexo edward…¿crees que estoy loca?...lo estoy…de una manera que algún día entenderás bebé…de una manera que algún día entenderás…tu y yo…iguales…llevados por la pasión…no somos corrientes , no lo somos…iguales Edward bebé…somos iguales._

Durante años se negó a creer que era igual a su madre…aunque todo indicaba que ambos estaban hechos del mismo material…

Ahora con Bella en su vida las palabras de su madre tomaban fuerza…_pobre lizzy…Dios después de tanto años…empiezo a entenderte lizzy, fuego, amor, pasión, obsesión..._Siempre quiso entender la relación enfermiza que sus padres tuvieron, sólo sabía que se había conocido cuando ambos eran dos adolescentes y que de un día para otro se casaron y lo tuvieron a él. Carlisle siempre se negó a hablar…oh si ¡maldito! Se negó a hablar por casi catorce años, tuvo que venir su madre demente y hacer que esa bomba explotara en su cara. Elizabeth quien cuando no estaba borracha o en sus estados de delirio hablaba de Carlisle.

_Era hermoso y divertido._

_Tenía tantos sueños…_

_Su padre lo sofocaba…_

_Su madre era un témpano de hielo…_

_Y me amaba…_

_Y naciste tú…el bebé más hermoso sobre la tierra…y yo me volví loca y él también e íbamos a ser felices y yo tendría un hermoso jardín lleno de lirios…y tocaría en la sinfónica de Chicago…y él trabajaría en un gran hospital y ayudaríamos a la gente _y de pronto callaba.

¿En que momento ese mundo idílico se vino abajo? ¿Cómo fue que su padre la abandonó? ¿Cuándo dejó de amarla? Le aterraba pensar…que nunca jamás sintió nada por ella, quizás Elizabeth con su belleza perturbadora y asfixiante fue sólo una experiencia estética para aquel niño rubio que era su padre, quien vivía en un mundo de hielo, de hipocresías, de fealdad resguardada bajo las nubes del poder de William Cullen. Ella, Lizzy, talvez le dio a Carlisle vida, diversión, sueños, lúdica…mas después nada de eso quedaba. No podía negar que su madre era alguien con quien era imposible vivir, él como el niño tierno que era cuando se fue a vivir con ella tuvo que aguantar sus ataques de histeria, sus mundos bipolares, sus extremos de amor y odio. Ella lo asfixiaba con su cariño, para después cambiar a la más absoluta indiferencia, le gritaba, para después besarlo y mimarlo como un niño pequeño. Quizás eso fue…Lizzy agobió a su padre, lo ahogó con su amor, con sus celos, con su capricho, con su deseo de tragárselo vivo… ¡Mierda! Igual, igual a él. Terror…horror _oh Lizzy…somos iguales…Bella…mi padre…ambos…él huyó…ella lo hará también…y yo me quedaré en el limbo._

Xxx

- ¿Te gusta mi amor?

-Mmmm

- ¿Así?

-Si, así, más abajo…por favor baby.

Ambos estaban en la enorme tina del yate, él enjabonaba su espalda de manera dulce y le daba pequeños besitos en su espalda.

Bella suspiraba de manera profunda, mientras que él se exasperaba por saber en que estaba pensando.

- ¿Y ese suspiro?

- No se…esto es demasiado para una niña de Forks Edward…mi madre moriría, me la imaginó con sus pulgares hacia arriba diciéndome "esto se merece mi hada" - terminó la frase casi quebrándosele la voz.

- ¿Te decía hada?

- Unhummm.

- Tenía razón…tú te mereces esto y mucho más nena…esto y mucho más - agarró su barbilla y la beso con ternura.

- Mi madre, siempre pensando en cosas impresionantes para su baby - bajó la cabeza, como extrañaba a Rene…ojala estuviese viva, ella podría aconsejarla, su madre sabia y rebelde. Sonrió de manera triste con la amenaza de unas lágrimas en sus ojos.

- No estés triste bebé…- sonrió de manera juguetona - háblame de ella _dímelo todo…quiero saberlo todo…así podré saber quien eres._

Isabella se mordió la boca de manera niña.

- Ella era fabulosa Edward, mi niñez fue de lo más divertido y loco del mundo, andábamos de ciudad en ciudad, primero fue Phoenix, después fue Denver, Dakota del norte.

- ¿De Denver a Dakota? Vaya que cambio.

- Si, pero nada era aburrido con ella, claro está que mamá no era una mujer del frío y después a Baton Rouge, Dos años en nueva Orleáns, su lugar favorito, allí podíamos escuchar Jazz en las calles y tomar té helado en las tardes, en ese lugar me enseñó a montar moto.

- ¿Ella te enseñó a montar esa máquina?

- Oh si, hasta teníamos una vieja moto y los domingos recorríamos la ciudad ¡era divertido! Mi madre era como un cascabel, finalmente conoció a Phill se enamoró como una adolescente y terminamos en Florida.

- ¿Phill? ¿Fue bueno contigo?

- Maravilloso, era un niño tonto como Renne, los hubieras oído cantar karaoke, era desesperante, phill fue bueno, era un buen hombre al igual que Charlie, pero muy diferente a papá, creo que por eso mamá se enamoró de él…y no me malinterpretes Edward, mi madre amaba a mi padre a su manera, lo que pasa es que Charlie es seguro, tranquilo, callado y mamá necesitaba alguien que le siguiera el ritmo - Bella calló por un momento, rememoró las tardes con su madre…pero sobre todo pensó en su viejo, mirando las ventanas de su muy rústica casa en Forks esperando durante años a que Renne volviera - Yo soy muy parecida a Charlie, incluso físicamente, mamá tenía los más increíbles ojos azules del mundo.

- A mi me gustan chocolates…lindos y melancólicos.

- Eso lo dices tú…ojos impresionantes - volteó hasta quedar sentada sobre sus piernas, era increíble el nivel de intimidad que en esos días habían logrado, estar desnuda en una tina mientras ambos conversaban de sus vidas, lo poco que dejaban ver - Mordió su boca y jugueteó con su cabello, pero él apartó un poco la cabeza.

- No, no, no Bella Swan, estas hablando conmigo, no me vas a hipnotizar con tus dotes sexuales - estaba desesperado por saber, aunque la tentación de ella sobre él y con sus senos casi a la orden de su boca, era demasiado.

- ¿Dotes sexuales? Señor orgasmo serpiente…no he dormido en tres días.

- Dormir sobrevalorado - su mueca perversa - y entonces, Charlie.

Bella hizo un mohín de frustración. Pero era bueno, había decidido abrirse un poco con él…un poco, así podría controlar el hambre de Edward Cullen sobre ella, su vida, su alma y sus pensamientos.

- Charlie y yo somos muy parecidos, muy callados, muy tímidos…a veces…yo no le podía seguir el ritmo a mi madre, a veces llegué a pensar que yo la decepcionaba ¿sabes? Ella era tan hippie y yo vivía pegada de los libros y de la biblioteca, mi madre era del aire libre y de los grandes horizontes.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Isabella Swan? Montas Harley davidson, vives solita en Nueva York, Trabajas para un demonio controlador, al cual le levantaste el dedo de la manera más anárquica del mundo, pusiste su mundo de cabeza y con ese mismo dedo salvaje lo controlas como un títere…niña…tú madre diría que le has pateado el culo al mundo.

Ella soltó la carcajada.

_Eres capaz de decir las cosas más lindas con esa boca tremenda que tienes._

-¿Tú crees baby? ¿Crees que ella estaría orgullosa de mí?

- Absoputamente seguro, eres hermosa, inteligente, fuerte…y estremecedoramente linda.

Una sonrisa torcida y arrogante salió de ella.

- Si, ya lo sabía, además de buena en la cama.

_Oh, oh, oh_

La cara de demonio follador se hizo de nuevo presente y el mordisco gatuno en su cuello se lo hizo saber.

- Has tenido un buen maestro.

- El mejor.

- Tú me seduces baby.

-Vivo para eso - Más en ese momento el erotismo que los había incendiado durante los últimos días estaba de descanso, no…era como un volcán que espera pacientemente estallar de nuevo, Oh si su ninfa interior agotada, estaba en retiros filosóficos sobre las consecuencias de un orgasmo serpiente (la muy perra) - me gusta tú niñez ¿me mostraras fotos?

- Todas están en forks ángel, en mi cuarto.

Ese lugar…ese lugar…lugares donde él parecía no acceder.

- ¿A que edad te fuiste a vivir con charlie?

- Quince, casi dieciséis…cuando mamá se casó con Phill, a los meses.

- ¿Porque?

- Phill era beisbolista y viajaba mucho y yo era un impedimento para que Rene viajará con ellos, siempre veía a mamá tan triste cuando se separaba de él _ahora la comprendo…oh mamí te comprendo muy bien._

- ¿Ella te dijo que te fueras? - su tono era preocupado y serio.

-No, ¿cómo crees? No, yo lo decidí así, si hubieras visto su cara cuando me fui, creo que se sintió culpable, yo fui feliz porque ella era feliz, además mi papá también me necesitaba, fue lo mejor.

- Que niña tan buena.

- Charlie y sus mundos solitarios Edward, comía terrible, así que llegué yo y mi viejo fue feliz.

Edward tragó veneno…sus padres que diferentes eran.

- Tuviste buenos padres.

- Los mejores, los mejores…tú papá es bueno también, él es como un patriarca de un gran clan.

- Si, todos lo admiran, muy diferente de su hijo.

_No, no, no…no niño triste…_

Bella puso sus manitas sobre la cara de su dragón.

- No, no, no…tú eres fantástico baby…mírate veintiocho añitos y manejando semejante monstruo, todos te admiran también, lo que pasa es que…los intimidas un poquito.

- No, no admiran a la máquina, le temen.

- Odio ese estúpido apodo…no eres una máquina, eres un niño lindo que tocaba el piano, que le gusta el postre de cerezas y tenía una cobijita de perritos.

Edward frunció el ceño.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Esme me lo contó un día cuando fui a tú casa para arreglar los seguros de los trabajadores de la remodelación.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- No quería que te sintieras incomodo, tú mamá fue tan amable y dulce.

- Esme es así.

- ¿Ves? Buenos padres también.

El recuerdo de una madre sangrando frente a él ensombreció su cara. Bella intuyó el pensamiento y besó sus mejillas.

- No pienses en ella ángel…no pienses en ella, esme es tú mamá…siempre habla orgullosa de ti, mi bebé esto, mi bebé aquello.

- Creo que la he decepcionado Bella.

- ¡No! ella quiere llegar a ti…y tú no la dejas…- su mente de escritora, esa que era capaz de ver de manera adivina la mente de las cosas y las personas se atrevió a decir- ¿No crees que con el recuerdo de Elizabeth la apartas? Debe ser difícil competir con ese fantasma Edward, ella estuvo allí y de pronto Lizzy vino y parece que todo su amor quedó en segundo lugar.

_Oh Esme…mamá…soy un cretino._

- ¿Tú crees mi amor?

- No se.

- ¡Mierda! Soy un idiota, un cretino hijo de puta…le daré una joya, siempre le han gustado las esmeraldas, como su nombre.

-No…baby…dale un poquito de tú tiempo, algo que ella quiera de ti, no material, algo lindo de ti.

- ¿Qué? - su pregunta era asustada, era como un niño pensando en que dibujo le haría a su mamá el día de las madres.

- No se.

Una sonrisa apareció en su cara ¡Bingo!

- Le encanta ir a los carruseles y montarse en los caballitos, siempre nos llevaba a mis hermanos y a mi, pero todos sabíamos que secretamente le gustaba más a ella, además le encanta el algodón de azúcar.

- ¿Ves? Fácil… la llevas mañana.

Puso su cabeza sobre su pecho _perfecto…perfecto…él único puto sonido que quiero escuchar por el resto de mi inútil vida._

- ¿Qué haría yo sin ti Swan?

- Ser un gruñón que no lleva a su mamá al carrusel.

- Si, maldito sea.

El agua caliente ya no lo era tanto y el frío se calaba por las paredes de madera y metal del yate.

Edward se yergue y Bella babea y la hermanastra piensa _que cosa, que cosa tan hermosa…que suerte…que suerte._

- ¡Vamos Swan! Es hora de dormir un rato antes de volver - agarró la toalla para secar la piel húmeda de su chica, ella sale de la tina y se para frente a él _que alto es, parezco un mosquito mirando el sol _levanta las manos, la seca con suavidad y aquel pensamiento de mosquito se va cuando desde su altura montaña lo ve agacharse para secar sus pies _Oh zambomba me está secando los pies…Edward Anthony Cullen el rey del juego me seca los pies, pellízquenme estoy soñando _- Tienes el cuerpo más hermoso del mundo Swan.

- Vamos Cullen…tú has tenido mejores _malditas _grita la hermanastra.

- No como tú mi amor…yo nunca le había hecho el amor a un hada.

- Oh niño…siempre sabes que decir.

- Claro nena…buenas frases para mi niña libros…dime Swan, voltéate- secaba su espalda y sus nalgas - ¿haces mucho ejercicio? Porque este culito es de fábula.

- Empecé a hacer ejercicio cuando llegue a Nueva York…en la escuela nunca fui buena en gimnasia y todos se burlaban de lo patosa que era, pero aquí…fue una recomendación.

- ¿De quien?

Ella carraspeó incomoda, él supo eso.

- De mi psicólogo

-Ummm ¿Por qué? _Cálmate…contrólate…él sabe cosas que yo no se… ¡james!... ¡Mierda!_

- Es la manera para no sentirme vulnerable.

La envolvió en la toalla, la cargó hacía la cama como una niña pequeña.

- ¿Vulnerable Swan? Sentimiento dejado por ¿James?- hizo un esfuerzo titánico para sonar controlado.

- Edward por favor.

- Sólo contéstame, una pregunta, una simple pregunta - su rostro se torna duro, su mandíbula tensa sus ojos de un verde profundo y su voz de una suavidad engañosa.

- Si…James…Nueva York, la soledad y tú.

- ¿Yo?

- Si, tú.

Xxx

Nueve de la noche.

Ella duerme…

- Seth.

El investigador temblaba, lo de white y Gary fue inmoral y peligroso, Malditos hijos de puta los dueños del poder, mueven sus hilos como titiriteros, estaba harto, pero era bueno en su trabajo, ganaba más dinero que en el FBI, pero ese no quería decir que tenía que estar siempre dispuesto a que le patearan el culo sobre todo por el niño rico, arrogante y peligroso de Edward Cullen.

- Señor - contestó impaciente.

- Quiero que vaya de nuevo a Forks Washington.

- ¿De nuevo?

- Si…quiero que investigue algo, un tal James.

- ¿James qué señor?

_Idiota, ridículo…_

- No tengo ni la más mínima idea.

- ¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacerlo sin apellidos señor Cullen?

- Me importa un rábano, la pista es Isabella Swan, debe haber alguien que pueda relacionarlo con ella, algo.

- Pero ya investigue señor.

- ¡Hágalo mejor! Es un pueblo pequeño como ese no debe haber muchos James, descarte hombres mayores de veinticinco…vaya a la escuela, investigue los estudiantes del 2004 al 2006, haga algo, pero hágalo bien, le pagaré el doble, pero investigue…dentro de una semana necesito los informes.

- Si señor.

Xxx

Prácticamente la había cargado del yate hasta su apartamento, la pobre niña estaba agotada y lo único que quería hacer era estar en su cama durmiendo como si fuera una buena niña virgen. Darcy la saludo con un maullido fuerte y rotundo.

- Ya estamos en casa gatito - Bella cargó a su gato celoso y magnifico - creo que te debo tiempo muchacho… ¿Ya comiste mi amor?

Edward bajó la cabeza de manera resignada, esa era su casa, esa era su mascota, su mundo; de pronto él en mitad de la pequeña sala parecía que no cabía en el encuadre. Se acercó a la cabeza oscura de perfecto cabello y la besó.

- Nos vemos mañana Swan.

Bella notó su cara triste y lo tomó por la mano.

- ¿A dónde vas Cullen? No señor, ve y prepara la cama…es hora de dormir conmigo, me lo debes.

La miró por lo bajo, de pronto una idea traviesa surgió en su mente.

-Me quedo si me prometes una cosa _tonto…estas que corres a su habitación…no hay ningún lugar donde quieras estas más que aquí._

- Tiemblo Cullen- su ninfa estaba de nuevo de regreso - dime.

- Me quedo si prometes que después vas a mi apartamento.

Oh si, ahora si temblaba, su casa, su apartamento, su reino…otro universo.

- ¿Tú apartamento?- su labio inferior fue mordido profusamente.

-Umhumm…mi apartamento.

- ¿Cu… cu…cuando?

- Mañana.

- Mañana es día de mamá - esa fue su excusa.

- El martes.

- Tengo que ir a la universidad.

- Isabella - su tono fue amenazante.

- Ángel…yo…

-No, todo el maldito fin de semana Swan…me lo debes, mi casa- la tomó de la cintura, la alzó de manera poderosa y la puso sobre el mesón - si quieres llevas a Darcy, debe conocer a Rufus.

- ¿Rufus?

- Mi perro.

- Oh no, Darcy lo asustará.

- Por favor Swan… ¿Por qué todo es así contigo?

La hermanastra pateaba el suelo con impaciencia.

- Esta bien - estaba realmente asustada- ¿Qué tengo que llevar?

- Nada…sólo tú cuerpo desnudo.

- Sólo mi…- lo envolvió con sus piernas- Wow, tú apartamento señor del hielo.

- No es tan acogedor como el tuyo.

- Vamos Cullen, tú casa, es mucho para una niña como yo.

- Te falta conocer mis otras casas.

- ¿Cuántas casas necesitas?

- Las que sean necesarias para huir Swan, para esconderme de todo la idiotez que me rodea.

- Oh baby tú vida no es tan horrible.

_Si supieras…si supieras…_

- No, ahora no lo es Swan, ahora no lo es.

El tono condenatorio de su voz siempre era aterrador, era como el tono de un doctor diciéndole a un paciente terminal sus meses de vida; él y su extraña cualidad para hacerla feliz y triste al mismo tiempo.

Después de alimentar a Darcy, limpiarle su arena, tener una conversación muy seria con él sobre el hecho de madurar un poco y dejar de depender tanto de ella _oh Darcy, te voy a conseguir una novia, una siamesa ¿qué te parece?_ Fue a su habitación donde Edward la esperaba sentado en su cama con paciencia.

- ¿Por qué no estas desnudo niño?

Edward hizo un gesto de movimiento de hombros. Bella se desnudo frente a él, se puso sus shorts y su camiseta y se fue a la cama.

- Desnúdate para mi ángel.

-¿No te cansas Swan de verme desnudo?

Ella soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Bromeas? Fantasías para mis ojos Cullen.

Camisa afuera, zapatos, pantalones con todas esas cosas que hombres como él mantienen, la ninfa revolcaba su cartera en busca de un billete de a cien por el show. Se fue a la cama que cimbró bajo su peso; pobre cama.

- ¿No te vas a quitar el resto?

- Oh no Swan, debo mantener el animal quieto por este momento, vamos a dormir.

Las chicas estaban decepcionadas.

- Sabes como decepcionar una chica Cullen.

Lo sintió reír en su hombro y la abrazó de manera dulce pero rotunda.

- Quiero que sea siempre así Bella, tu y yo en nuestra burbuja, sin nadie más, sin nadie más.

- Sólo tú, yo y Darcy.

- Próximamente Rufus.

- ¿Crees que le voy a gustar?

- Nena, te va a adorar.

Él se durmió primero y como siempre en los últimos días Isabella Swan rogaba que James no apareciera en sus sueños.

XxX

Se despertó sin él a su lado _¿A que hora se fue?_ Pero aún así podía sentir el calor y el olor ¡Dios! ¿Podía alguien oler tan delicioso? Pinos frescos, olor de mar…sexo y ternura.

En la cocina había un vaso de leche caliente con una enorme dona de chocolate _¿A que hora compró eso? _Al lado del vaso de leche una nota.

_**Swan**_

_**Mi amor, disfruta tu dona, es la mejor de la ciudad…gracias por el fin de semana, en espera del próximo.**_

_**Te amo.**_

_**Edward señor del hielo.**_

¡Caray!

Él y sus te amos ardientes y funestos…parecía no cansarse de ellos, cada ves que los pronunciaba era como si parte de su alma se fuera con él. Bella intuyó que aquellas palabras de amor doliente llevaban esperando salir de su boca. En Edward esas palabras sonaban violentas, venidas desde lo profundo de un corazón salvaje y hambriento, Te amos que podía también acompañar con sus demandas de sexo ardiente, con sus aullidos de celos enceguecidos, con su ternura de niño triste.

"_¿No te gustó mi ropa Baby?"_

"_La ame Swan…cada cosa, cada cosa, pero es que…soy un idiota…y todos vieron como eres tú"_

"_No seas tonto Edward Cullen…yo me visto así para ti…además eso de que todos vieran…no es verdad…ninguno de ellos me vera desnuda, esa parte es para ti"_

"_No quiero sonar como un idiota troglodita…bueno, esta bien, soy un idiota troglodita, ponte la ropa que quieras…hazlo para ti, por ti…tienes veintidós años, es tú derecho nena, sólo que trata de no lucir tan hermosa, es contraproducente sobre todo para mi, no pienso bien, no razono…además me paso pensando en tus pantys y en como romperlos todo el tiempo"_

"_¿Soy hermosa Cullen?"_

"_Más allá de la razón"_

Si, tenía razón, era contraproducente su manera de vestir, de un día para otro la oscura secretaria de Edward Cullen vestida con ropa de diseñador, con zapatos de cientos de dólares, y con un mustang que valía el sueldo de ella en años. Que tonta, discreción era lo que ambos querían y ella parecía en verdad la querida trepadora de un hombre rico. Trataría de combinar toda su indumentaria, algo viejo con algo nuevo, y quizás, quizás dejar su pelo rebelde de vez en cuando en libertad, lo único que no estaba en discusión serían sus bragas y sus zapatos; las primeras por la amenaza sensual de ser rotos cada día, y los segundos por su afán de alimentar el fetichismo de él y de levantar la autoestima de ella. Escuchó la voz de Peter _Isa no seas tonta amiga ¿autoestima? ¿Qué más quieres? Tienes a ese hombre inclinado ante ti _¡Oh Dios! ¡Y cómo se inclinaba! Vino a su mente la imagen demoníaca de Edward besando desaforadamente su sexo, oh y su lengua serpenteando su clítoris y penetrando una y otra vez hasta el delirio. Tuvo que sostenerse de la orilla de la mesa, el sólo pensar en él desnudo y ella mirando su cabeza cobre en esa posición, casi tuvo un orgasmo….ohhh serpiente, su columna…

Golfa, golfa, golfa _Si...si y feliz _Dijeron las chicas. Una chica como ella. Dio gracias a Dios por permitir su No de hierro con James Morris…ahora con el tatuaje de fuego de la piel de Edward sobre su piel supo que preferiría morir antes de que otro la tocara.

Xxx

En el elevador después de un beso mordelón y una conversación juguetona, ambos se pusieron sus máscaras y tomaron su lugar en el teatro de frialdad de la oficina y de nuevo otra semana y montones de trabajo por hacer.

Al medio día ella tomó su teléfono y se lo puso casi en su cara.

- Operación carrusel.

Una sombra de pánico se dibujo en su cara.

- ¿Y si dice que no?

- Por todos los cielos baby…ella es tú mamá, está esperando por eso…

Se llevó sus manos a su pelo precioso.

- ¡Mierda! Swan…yo… _yo le he hecho tanto daño _la voy a asustar.

- Haber dueño del mundo Cullen, no excusas…operación mamá - Ella misma busco el número y marcó.

La voz dulce de Esme se oyó tras el teléfono.

- ¿Edward?

Un segundo y miró con ojos suplicantes, pero ella no tuvo piedad y su expresión era impaciente.

- Mamí.

- Si cariño ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estas enfermo?

- No…es que...- los ojos chocolates exigían - ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche?

Al otro lado hubo silencio _Oh mierda la asuste._

- No cariño ¿Por qué?

- ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Otro silencio.

- ¿Estas bien mi vida?

- Estoy bien mamá, sólo quería conversar contigo esta noche, estar con mi mamá.

La oyó suspirar en un gemido contenido.

- Claro que me gustaría bebé, me encantaría salir con mi niño.

Bella vio como el gesto adusto y difícil se suavizo, la sonrisa tranquila y divertida se mostró en él.

- Entonces mamí, tenemos una cita.

- Tenemos una cita.

- Ponte algo cómodo…nos vamos a divertir.

- Mucho- sí Bella y Edward hubiesen podido ver a Esme tras el teléfono, hubieran podido ver sus ojos miel lleno de lagrimas, tantos años esperando de nuevo a su niño pianista y de pronto como una ráfaga de luz en medio de la oscuridad él la llamaba. Años de batallas perdidas y por fin él parecía querer estar con ella.

- Paso por ti a las siete ¿Qué te parece?

- Perfecto.

Se pasó toda la tarde en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tácitamente ambos trataban de no estar muy cerca, ya que gente entraba y salía de la oficina y en algunos momentos la pasión de ambos, sobre todo los ojos posesivos de Edward Cullen viajaban hacía Bella, supo que en aquel mirar estaba todo lo que lo delataba, su padre, su hermana y Jasper…¡Diablos! Todo se salía de las manos y era control lo que necesitaba, se detuvo a pensar que el conocimiento de su pasión por Bella Swan siempre estaba dicho por él, pues ella podía reprimir frente a todos gestos, sentimientos y sensaciones _es muy fuerte...o soy yo el único que ama aquí de verdad _trataba de pensar, cada vez que se le venía a la mente el hecho de su silencio, de su vida antes que él, todo se volvía un caos; sus celos dementes salían a flote y no podía controlarse _idiota, niño cursi…pollito sin voluntad._

A las tres de la tarde ella empezó a mirar el reloj y a apurarlo con la cita con su madre.

- Llévale flores y unos dulces, trata de no ir con tus pretorianos baby…esos asustan a cualquiera, son sólo tu y ella.

- Pero son las tres de la tarde ¿me estas echando Swan?

- Aja…no has almorzado por estar aquí metido entre papeles, a veces me pregunto como un hombre de tú tamaño puede estar en pie si comes tan mal ángel, me preocupa.

- Ya te dije Swan, tú eres mi alimento...tú y tu…

- ¡Basta Cullen! - ella le puso la mano sobre su boca - yo se para donde va esta conversación, y se que vamos a terminar en ese baño con mi trasero al aire y gritando como una loca…no saldremos en una hora de allí, no se como es que no me han escuchado…peor que de pronto entre alguien y nos vea ¡muero!

- Nadie nos va a escuchar porque esta oficina es a prueba de sonidos y nadie va a entrar pues sólo yo doy la orden de que alguien entre - la tomó por la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas - vamos Swan ¿has oído hablar de un rapidín?

Bella contuvo una risa y lo miró con asombro.

- Entre tú y yo no hay nada de eso…nos tomamos horas.

Edward posó su mejilla contra la espalda de ella y aspiró su olor fresa.

- Eso es porque contigo necesito tiempo, tiempo para mirarte, olerte, sentirte Swan…si tienes razón, levanta tú lindo trasero de aquí, voy donde mi madre.

- ¡Si! Operación mamá - Bella levantó sus brazos en gesto de victoria - ¿Me llamas cuando vuelvas? Me cuentas todo.

- Todo Swan.

Agarró su abrigo, y sus guantes que Bella corrió a ponérselos.

- ¿Sabes ángel? Ponerte y quitarte estos guantes…es como la metáfora de lo que tú eres, con ellos puestos eres el todo poderoso señor de la torre, sin ellos eres el niño pianista y violento que yo conozco - beso sus nudillos.

- Eso es lo que soy.

- Algún día ¿Tocaras para mi?

Edward puso su cara de mármol frío y su ceño se frunció en un gesto amargo.

- No.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es una promesa.

- ¿Una promesa? ¿A quien?

_Mia_

- A alguien, y no preguntes Swan, por favor.

Si, si ella se había negado a hablar de James ¿qué derecho tenía a preguntar quien era la dueña de semejante promesa dolorosa?

- Esta bien - beso su labio inferior - ve a comer baby y diviértete.

- Lo intentaré.

- Hazlo.

Xxx

Esme lo esperaba ansiosa en el porche de la casa enorme, Carlisle estaba de viaje con Emmet en Washington por una cuestión de una nueva ley ante el espionaje corporativo.

Ella lo llamó y le contó muy asustada que Edward estaba extraño.

- Cariño, quiere salir conmigo, sonó, sonó, como si fuera nuestro niño de nuevo y eso me aterra, tú sabes que tras de esa calma viene la tormenta y es aterrador.

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- Que quiere salir con su mamá ¡cielos! Estoy aterrada…no se nunca que esperar de él.

- Ten paciencia cariño…quizás nuestro chico quiere cambiar.

- He rogado por eso años Carlisle…años.

Lo vio llegar en su volvo plateado, con una imagen de chico adolescente con su eterno cabello revuelto y rebelde. Sin preámbulos besó su mejilla; estaba sonriendo ¡sonriendo! De verdad, sin esa mueca siniestra y cínica; Esme Cullen sostenía su corazón en espera de un milagro.

- Déjate sorprender mamí.

- Hijo, ya lo estoy…

Esme Cullen parecía una chica joven, era extremadamente delgada, el haber sido una gran atleta le dejo una contextura física fuerte y aguerrida, muy pocos sabían que había sido medalla de bronce en los olímpicos y medalla de oro en los mundiales de esgrima.

Oh si y su bebé la sorprendió, fueron a Central park y tomaron helado de vainilla y después en un pequeño puesto se atiborraron de hot dog con soda, como cuando era un niño. Él parecía algo retraído y asustado, pero poco a poco se fue soltando y empezaron a hablar de todo y de nada, lo más sorprendente es que tomó la mano de su madre como un par de novios. Llegó un momento en que Esme se arriesgo y puso la cabeza sobre el brazo de su hijo como lo hacía cuando él tenía trece años y ya era más alto que la mayoría de niños.

- ¿Te diviertes?

- Mucho cariño, hacía años que no lo hacía.

- Deberías decirle a Carlisle que lo haga.

- Oh bebé, tú sabes que tú padre es tan poco espontáneo, creo que eso lo heredó de sus padres, sobre todo de la reina de hielo de su madre, sé que a veces quiere deshacerse de su genética, pero es difícil, además yo lo amo así.

- Pero debería hacerlo, por ti, él te ama.

- Lo se…pero bueno.

-No ma…yo...Yo…yo no sería capaz de estar un segundo sin la persona que amó a mi lado.

Esme se paró en seco ¿Es ese su hijo? ¡Dios se lo cambiaron!

- ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con el ogro de mi chico?- dijo ella muerta de la risa y de asombro.

¡Mierda!

- Sólo digo que si papá te amará tanto como dice no se movería de tú lado, se jubiló hace cinco años y aún sigue estando por fuera.

- Tú más que nadie sabe que la empresa es un monstruo que absorbe - Esme miró hacía el suelo - a veces creo que es por su padre, él cree que le debe algo, yo lo se.

- Escasamente me acuerdo del abuelo.

- Era un hombre silencioso, no muy feliz, tú padre siente que él no hizo lo suficiente por William, es una triste historia.

- Si, somos una triste familia.

Esme se paró frente a él con la furia con que atacaba en la esgrima.

- ¡No digas eso! Yo he luchado contra esos demonios Edward, con mis dientes, con mis uñas, he tratado que las sombras oscuras del destino Cullen se vayan y creo que lo he logrado, crié tres hermosos niños, he hecho feliz a tú padre, cosa que ha sido lo más difícil del mundo, no digas que Mi familia es infeliz.

Edward bajó la cabeza apenado.

- Lo siento mamá.

- Edward cariño ¿cómo hago para hacerte entender que puedes ser feliz?

- Alguien me dijo un día que yo no lo merecía.

- Pues se equivocaba…tú mereces eso y mucho más, yo se lo que tú has pasado bebé, yo se, a veces quisiera meter mis manos aquí, adentro - ella pone sus manos en el pecho de su hijo - y arrancar ese dolor y esa rabia que tú tienes, ir a tú memoria y que sólo te acuerdes de lo bueno, quiero volver a ver a mi niño pianista que jugaba conmigo scrable y me hacía trampa con las palabras más tontas del mundo.

Se miraron cómplices y rieron tiernamente.

_Vamos baby…has feliz a tú mamá hoy…operación carrusel._

- ¡Oye! Te tengo una sorpresa.

- Me encantan las sorpresas.

- Entonces vamos- la tomó de la mano y corrió con ella hacía el auto - te va a fascinar.

A los quince minutos estaba en el carrusel más bonito de toda la ciudad.

- Oh ¡Por Dios! - ella saltaba como niña pequeña - te acordaste mi vida.

- Umhumm, siempre nos traías acá y eras la primera en montar los caballitos.

- Si, mi madre me llevaba cuando era una niña y yo me atiborraba de algodón de azúcar.

- Entonces ¿qué esperas?

Esme corrió hacía su hijo y lo beso en la mejilla fuertemente.

- Oh Bebe…es maravilloso ¡vamos!

_¿Y si te cuento?_

_Mamá…estoy enamorado como un demente…y sólo pienso en ella…y estoy intoxicado y por breves momentos soy feliz…pero le contará a papá y todo se irá al demonio y mi pasado y todo sería el puto desastre._

- ¿Qué tienes Edward?

_Mierda…Mierda…se me nota por todas partes…parece que frente a mi familia tengo el nombre de Bella Swan tatuado en mi frente._

- Nada.

- No me mientas… yo soy tu madre.

- Nada mamá, sólo quería estar contigo ¿necesito motivos?

- No, claro que no cariño, estoy feliz.

- Yo te lo debía, hace días fui a las tumbas de ellas y a veces replanteo mi vida, eso es todo.

- Ir allá no te hace bien, no te flageles baby, eres tan joven, tan hermoso, tan inteligente, yo quiero que tengas otra vida, una vida sin ellas.

- ¿Sin Mia?

- Si no está aquí es porque Dios así no lo quiso, son cosas del destino.

Sentados en los carruseles viendo las luces pasar a su alrededor y con algodón de azúcar en sus manos, Edward preguntó.

- ¿Fue cosa del destino que Lizzy fuera mi mamá y no tú?

Esa pregunta, pregunta terrible para ambos. Esme y sus ojos miel llenos de lágrimas contestaron.

- Edward Cullen tú eres el hijo de mi corazón, nada más y nada menos.

çXxxx

- ¿Fue bueno ángel?

- Si, gracias mi amor, ella se divirtió.

- ¿Y tú?

- También.

_No, no lo hizo…lo sé…el tono de voz lo delata._

Jasper frente a Alice contó con lujo de detalles los pormenores de contraespionaje.

"_Él está loco por ella…si lo hubieras visto…era aterrador, tuve que detenerlo para que no destrozara media oficina cariño, es…es ¡asusta!"_

"_¿Y ella?"_

"_Ella…nada, bella es más difícil que él, es un muro en todo el sentido de la palabra, escasamente le habla, ni siquiera lo mira"_

"_¿Esta loca? ¿Cómo no se ha dado cuenta?... ¿Esta fingiendo? ¡Por amor de Dios Jasper, tengo que saber…tengo que saber…necesito ayudar a mi hermano, es su oportunidad…su oportunidad."_

"_No puedes obligar a nadie Alice…quizás ella no siente nada por él ¿No crees que si tuvieran algo ya lo sabríamos?"_

"_Jasper, parece que no conoces a mi hermano…él es tremendo para guardar secretos"_

"_No lo presiones"_

"_Sólo voy a ayudar"_

"_Alice Hale…deja la vida de tú hermano tranquila, tiene un lío tremendo en su cabeza y en su corazón…no llegues y enrolles más las cosas"_

"_Oh Jasper, sólo quiero ayudar, mi hermano el dragón tiene derecho a ser feliz, ¿No lo has visto cuando estamos todos juntos" se siente incomodo y fuera de lugar"_

"_Es su vida Alice"_

"_Lo se…al menos que hable conmigo, eso es lo único que quiero"_

Al día siguiente, los ojos de Alice Cullen lo miraba de hito a hito, con expresión impaciente e interrogante. Edward con su mano en el puente de su nariz, sabía que su hermana de manera inevitable lo torturaría hasta la muerte. Fue un idiota al reaccionar de semejante manera el jueves en la maldita reunión, frente a Jasper, fue un idiota absoluto, pero con toda la fuerza de su carácter lo único que le quedaba era decir parte de la verdad…sólo una parte ¡Diablos! No quería a toda su familia preguntando, indagando… ¡no quería a su padre en medio!

- Pregunta- su tono fue seco y contundente.

- ¿Hace cuanto Edward?

- ¿Cuánto qué?

Ella se paró impaciente, caminó de un lado a otro y se paró frente a él, oh si alice cullen y su muy menuda figura podía enfrentarse a su hermano y no temblarle en absoluto.

- No te hagas el tonto conmigo caballero - su expresión se torno dulce y tierna - estas enamorado de Isabella Swan y no es una pregunta.

Edward bajo la cabeza en gesto de resignación.

- Como un demente.

Alice saltó.

- ¡Mierda santa! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¿Desde cuando?

- Hace mucho tiempo…mucho.

Sin poder evitarlo ella lo abrazó como si él fuera un enorme peluche.

- Estoy feliz hermano...Feliz, yo lo sabía…_lo sabía mi niño triste_ ¿cómo te sientes?

- Agonizo Alice.

Lágrimas cayeron por su rostro, su hermano, su todo poderoso hermano, era finalmente un ser humano.

- Oh señor el mundo se va a caer, esto es…es…

- Una locura Alice, estoy asfixiado.

Alice suspiró…ella lo sabía, lo sabía; el día que su hermano sintiera algo así, sería…_Dios putamente dramático._

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Edward? ¿Se lo has dicho a alguien más?

- Carlisle lo sabe.

- ¿Papá? ¿Cómo?

- Él lo sabe, lo sabe desde el año pasado.

- Mamá no me ha contado nada, nada.

- Porque le exigí no decir nada.

- ¿Por qué? - la expresión de Alice era de sorpresa.

- Es algo que sólo me incumbe a mí.

- A toda la familia Edward.

-¡No! ella es mía…- se paró furioso de la silla de presidencia - no quiero a nadie en mi vida, sólo a ella Alice, en este momento es lo único que necesito, ella es todo ¡todo!

-¿Ella? - Alice estaba acostumbrada a los arranques de animal furioso de su hermano, por lo tanto no se movió ante semejante demostración de posesión y locura- ¿Ella te ama?

Edward bajo su cabeza y como cruzado derrotado en batalla _¿Ella me ama? ¿Ella me ama?..._

-No lo se...no lo se.

- ¿Pero…pero ustedes? ¡Dios! Edward Cullen ¿Ya le dijiste que la amas?

- Cada puto día.

- ¿Y ella no te ha dicho nada?

- Oh Alice ella es tan extraña, a veces ni habla, no entiendo sus mundos, sus silencios, quiero meterme en su cabeza pero es un universo que está más allá de mi y eso me mata, me enfurece.

Alice lo miró atentamente ¡que tonta era! ¿Cómo iba a creer que su hermano violento iba cambiar cuando se enamorara de alguien? ¡No! Su violencia iría al límite, su frenetismo sería exacerbado, sus deseos de protección al millón. Sin miedo se atrevió a afirmar.

- Son amantes.

Los ojos verdes jade la miraron profundamente, si, su hermana, la bruja, la vidente, la chica que era capaz de entender cada gesto, cada señal ¿Cómo podría mentirle?

- Si.

- ¡Jesucristo! - Alice miró hacía la puerta, no la había visto - ¿Dónde está?

- Esta en los bancos…ella trabaja más que cualquiera Alice, yo no quiero que salga, no quiero…cada paso que da me da la impresión que se aleja, la asfixió todo el día, yo sé, sé que me agradece cuando le permito salir de esta maldita oficina.

- Edward ¡Dios!

Se llevó a su hermano a almorzar, es más se lo suplicó. Tanto tiempo su madre y ella rogando porque ese lugar no lo atrapara totalmente y allí estaba tragado absolutamente por ese hoyo negro.

Lo vio comer, comía con desgano, un dejo de melancolía tenía su rostro. Por amor a su hermana trató de sonreír, pero no lo hacía bien.

- Tranquilo…tranquilo Edward, estoy aquí cariño, siempre - ¿Por qué él siempre lograba esos efectos en ella? De la frustración a la tristeza.

- Por favor Alice…hazlo por mi, por ahora no le digas a nadie, estoy tratando…tengo un plan.

- ¿Un plan? ¿Qué plan?

- Un plan…quiero a Isabella Swan el resto de mi vida conmigo.

Ella palmeo como niña pequeña.

- Yo te ayudo.

Edward le hizo un gesto tierno.

- Por favor Alice…no la asustes, mi amor es tan callado y tímido…no la asustes.

La hermana bruja, se tapo la boca con una servilleta _Mi amor…oh mierda…él está diciendo eso…estoy alucinando. _

- Yo le caigo bien Edward, lo se…podría dar un empujoncito…quiero ayudar.

- Si quieres ayudar acércate a ella, pero de manera discreta, sin que ella sospeche que le he dicho lo nuestro, al menos no todo - sus manos en su cara y sus ojos cerrados en señal de impaciencia - mi mundo la intimida, mi dinero, el poder, no sabes lo que es luchar con Bella para que reciba uno de mis regalos.

- Eso es bueno.

- No, no es bueno, no se deja mimar…toda nuestra vida Alice - y él lo sabía, Jessica había mostrado ese rostro - hemos sido juzgados, buscados y apetecidos por el dinero Cullen…aprendimos todos Emmet, tú y yo a jugar de esa manera y de pronto aparece ella y de manera tácita me dice que mi dinero y mi poder no le importan, cambia las reglas del maldito juego y yo me veo como un idiota tratando de entenderla.

- Eso quiere decir que le importas tú…sólo tú.

- No soy gran cosa Alice.

-¡Edward Cullen! No me vengas a mí con tus putadas dramáticas, eres el mejor hermano del mundo y mi mejor amigo, así que deja tus tonterías y céntrate en lo más importante ¿cómo haremos a Bella Swan una Cullen? O ¿es que piensas hacerla tú amante el resto de la vida? Porque si es así te mato.

Ambos quedaron en silencio _esposa…esposa…_ni siquiera se había atrevido a pensar en eso…le aterraba la idea, le extasiaba la idea…se moría con la idea _entonces ella…mi mundo…mi pasado…todos encima de ella…_no, no se atrevía a pensarlo…no él no tenía tanta puta suerte.

De pronto el celular con el rington de Every breath you take, de una manera feroz Edward tomó el aparato y sonrió con infantilidad.

- Swan…si…te esperé toda la mañana… ¡Mierda! Eso lo debió hacer Lauren...no me vengas con eso…tú trabajo es a mi lado… ¿para que diablo tengo dos secretarias más?...no me importa… ¿Dónde estás?... ¿almorzaste?...no, eso no es comida nena- Alice no despegaba un ojo, no sabía si reír o llorar, ese nazi absoluto decía _nena _- ¿te demoras mucho? - él mundo desaparecía _idiota pollito cursi _– ¡No! yo soy Edward Cullen me importa una mierda que los bancos pongan putas trabas…eso lo hará Lauren mañana, ven a la oficina, esta noche no estaré contigo…si mi amor, por favor - Alice no pudo más y grito en pleno restaurante _mi amor…por favor oh diablos Emmet lo va a torturar de por vida…estará feliz por él _Edward le dio una mirada regañona y avergonzada- no, es una loca que grita…hay miles en nueva york - Alice le sacó la lengua- no…sólo tú…si…eso espero…vas a ser mi muerte Swan - tras el teléfono ella le prometía besos profundos y malvados en todas partes - no demores…adiós- Colgó y su hermana lo miraba con ojos divertidos, tratando de ahogar la risa - ¿Qué?

- Nada, yo no he dicho nada… ¿con que nena? Lo dicho…esto va a ser digno de ver…el siniestro doctor muerte está enamorado, mañana estallará el mundo - hizo un gesto teatral y él le tiró una servilleta de manera juguetona - estoy feliz por ti cariño y te lo juro que no diré nada por ahora, te lo juro.

- Eso espero.

En la oficina cuando Bella había llegado de la calle y fue con una tasa de café vio a la hermana que la miraba de manera profunda, ésta se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla y fue en ese momento en que Alice quien estaba más nerviosa que nadie empezó a hablar.

- Bella…le decía a mi hermano que te necesito…el baile está en puertas…y te quiero para mi…es decir, podíamos salir a buscar diseñadores, chefs…me gusta tú falda y tus zapatos ¿Unos gucci? Son bellos…personalmente me gusta más los Valentino, cuando quieras yo te acompaño ¿comemos algún día? Sabes no tengo casi amigos…y este hombre loco nunca me acompaña…hay una exposición de Mondigliani la semana entrante ¿me acompañas? Mi padre no quiere que yo trabaje en un museo, pero creo que el año siguiente montaré una sala de exposición, estoy harta de ser una mantenida- Alice, Alice y su mundo de calidez y humor - Te invito a tomar una copita mañana, las chicas necesitamos divertirnos…quizás invite a Rosalie, bebe como un caballo y dice palabrotas y es divertida cuando le da la gana ¿vamos? ¿Si?

Bella estaba mareada y Edward la quería estrangular.

-Deja la señorita Swan en paz.

- Oh la señorita Swan quiere ser mi amiga ¿No es así nena?

La señorita Swan miró a su niño pidiendo socorro, pero él le dio un guiño travieso.

- No puede huir Swan, ella es inevitable.

- En la universidad están en proceso de elegir quien leerá mi tesis, pero con gusto la acompaño señora.

Bajo esta promesa Alice Cullen se fue no sin antes hacer un bailecito de triunfo frente a su hermano. Oh si, ella era testigo y participe del mundo de melancolías, añoranzas, silencios, pasados que no entendía, palabras no dichas de la familia Cullen…ella también tenía en las venas aquel vino triste, pero con la fuerza y la voluntad para no dejar que ese mundo la tocara, ella luchaba contra eso, y lucharía para que su hermano el hombre de hielo pudiera tener algo de la luz que le faltaba.

El resto del día….se fue…se fue…silencio, besos obsesivos…complicidad de los amantes, ternura violenta.

Xxx

En la mañana del martes él le dijo que viajarían juntos a Washington, ella no hizo esperar su si como respuesta, llamaría a su maestra y cancelaría la cita de ese día. Suspiraba, salir de Nueva York…solos…lejos de la ciudad…bragas poderosas…millas viajeros… ¡solos!

Pero a las diez de la mañana con su cara de decepción Edward le informó que su padre estaba aún en la ciudad y que su hermano también.

- Esta bien baby, otro día - se lo dijo fingiendo tranquilidad.

- Yo sólo quería estar contigo…salir de aquí.

Bella fue a su cabello rebelde y lo beso.

- Tenemos el fin de semana Edward.

- No me basta.

Ella de manera impaciente se plantó frente a él.

- ¿Qué mas quieres?

Edward se paró y camino hacía ella casi de manera intimidante.

- ¿Qué más quiero? ¡Todo! ¡Todo! Pero parece que sólo yo deseo eso.

_Eloisa…dale más…dale más._

De manera lenta Bella Swan se acercó frente a aquel hombre de gesto enfurruñado.

- ¿Todo Cullen? - se levantó sobre sus pies, mordió su boca y puso sus senos sobre su pecho presionando. Edward la miró con ojos encapotados y rabiosos.

- Todo.

- Bueno Maestro - se alejó – ven - lo llamó con sus dedos hacía el baño personal - ¿A qué horas sale tú vuelo?

- A las once- su pecho empezó a resoplar- ¿Qué tiene pensado Señorita Swan?

- Practicar, practicar, practicar.

Su mueca demoníaca resurgió.

- ¿Ah si Swan? ¿Es decir que yo soy tu puto conejillo de indias? - como si una cuerda lo jalonara camino hacía el baño - ¿Puedo gritar Swan?

- Vas a gritar Cullen.

- Promesas…promesas…promesas.

Ella lo esperó y de un puntapié cerró la puerta.

- Apoya las manos en la jabonera.

- Estás mandona hoy.

-¡Ahora!

-¡Mierda! ¡Que cosa tan excitante Swan!

Sin previo aviso ella lo beso con gran esfuerzo, pues él seguía con sus manos aferradas en el tazón, su corazón saltaba. Bella hundió su nariz en su pecho y mordió una de sus tetillas por sobre la camisa, Edward gruño de manera subterránea. La ninfa se relamía los dedos uno por uno como niña traviesa, ella se quito los zapatos.

- ¿Te gustaron mis zapatos ángel?

-Son una puta obra de arte - estaba sin aire e impaciente.

Bella bajo con lentitud, se subió la falda y quedo de rodillas, sacó su lengua y saboreó su boca, dejándola húmeda. Llevó su mano hacía la entrepierna y toco con fuerza, para así sentir la erección de hierro de su amor.

- Vaya Boy Scout…siempre listo.

- Siempre…siempre…siempre -jadeaba.

Tortuosamente bajo el cierre de su pantalón, y metió su mano, no tenía bóxer.

- ¡Diablos niño!

- Yo se sorprender nena.

- Ohhh siii - y allí estaba su precioso animal fiero, le quitó la correa y de una manera tierna lo llevó a su boca, mientras que con su mano acariciaba de abajo a arriba desde su base, estaba caliente y duro en su lengua, pero la labor de torturar sólo había comenzado, con la punta tanteo el glande y su orificio -mmmm, todo esto es mío

-Si, si, si…no lo dudes nunca - bella sopló aire caliente sobre su pene, con la punta de unos sus dedos hizo circulitos pequeños- Ten piedad nena - cerró sus ojos con fuerza, mientras trataba de llevar oxigeno a los pulmones, pero ella siguió allí haciendo rodeos traviesos con su lengua, su mano se movía a la misma velocidad. Lo escuchó gruñir, vio sus manos en tensión, levantó su cabeza y la boca preciosa de él se abría de la manera más erótica posible; ahora sus ojos estaban abiertos y la miraban fijamente- Amo tú lengua…si...si oh Dios...Dios…Swan…me estas matando.

Ella sonrió, su ninfa con mirada de maldita también lo hacía, con lentitud bajó hacía los testículos y los beso tiernamente para después con la voz urgente que en su interior rugía ¡Chupo! ¡Fuerte! Llevo sus manos a sus muslos internos y de nuevo chupo. Lo escuchó gemir en agonía, ese chupar duró segundos de placer demente, sintió como el temblaba, por un momento ella temió que arrancara el lavamanos y de nuevo besos a lo largo de todo su miembro que sufría con semeja milagro, de manera frustrada el acercó más su cuerpo a su boca, ella entendió lo que él quería decir y sin preámbulos lo engulló hasta llevarlo donde más podía a su garganta _que poder…que poder _succionaba, tiraba su miembro hacía arriba y hacía abajo, lo hacía de manera dura y sin piedad, vibró y sopló su oxigeno sobre él y se apartó.

- Oh no, no, no, no- suplicaba.

- Yo también se de torturas Cullen- levantó más su falda, hasta dejarla en la cintura, sus pantys negros trasparentes asesinos, lentamente los hizo a un lado, abrió más sus piernas y llevó su mano derecha a su conchita mojado y empezó a acariciarse - esto es por ti ángel, por ti.

- Voy a caer Swan...voy a morir - y ella volvió a engullirlo totalmente, arriba abajo, tirar, _esto no puede ser posible…yo estoy soñando…oh Dios…es delicioso…_lo peor no había llegado la vio meterse dos de sus dedos en su sexo- ¡Maldita sea Swan!- tiraba- Bella ¡Carajo!- chupaba- te siento…mi amor…oh mierda… ¡siiiiiiiii! Tú boca- jalaba, húmeda; los dedos de ella en su sexo, el olor de él, su sabor, su poder, su belleza, sus palabras…su orgasmos…sus besos, su cuerpo…su polla…sus reinos…sus sonrisas, todo era intoxicante y prodigioso, ella se acercaba a su clímax…él se puso rígido _mierda…que…que…_…ella llegó con la fuerza de un volcán y su placer vibró en el miembro de acero de Edward hasta hacerlo gritar y venir en su boca fuerte y apasionado para ella tragar todo lo que él le daba - he muerto…he muerto..¡Diablos! - se soltó de su presión de hierro y cayó sobre el suelo del baño jadeando, no sentía los músculos, no sentía su cuerpo, sólo tenía la sensación de la boca de Swan en su pene el cual latía como un corazón en una maratón - ¡oh Dios! ¡No puede ser posible que cada día te ame más! Voy a reventar.

Ella fue hacía él y lo besó con el sabor de su virilidad poderosa en su boca.

-Sabes tan jodidamente maravilloso ángel… Yo te doy todo…soy Eloisa.

Edward la miró aún embriagado.

-¿Qué? Nena…no me hables ahora, déjame con esta sensación por un minuto más- respiraba y jugaba con su cabello - algún día Bella Swan le escribiré una canción a tú boca - Bella se recostó en su pecho para escuchar su corazón.

A la media hora ella le arreglaba su maletín, mientras le agendaba todo lo que tendría que hacer en Washington, estaba tremendamente triste…cuatro días, era como si entre la semana viniera una ola enorme y los separará. De pronto una idea loca se le vino a la mente…oh si, ella podía jugar.

Un beso de despedida, dos besos más…

- No quiero ir…no puedo creer que ame esta oficina idiota.

- Vamos Edward es hora de que te vayas…cuídate _mi corazón se va contigo baby _ no trabajes mucho…sal con tú hermano, y no asustes a la gente.

- Yo no asustó a nadie Swan- su sonrisa perversa.

- ¿No? sólo a medio planeta, el otro muere por ti.

Se miraron y de nuevo el mundo lo reclamaba, Sam cara de piedra llegó en el enorme auto y ambos se apartaron.

- El viernes Swan.

- El viernes - se acercó a su oído- en tú maletín te deje una sorpresa, para que piense en mi ángel, prométeme que lo abrirás cuando este a solas.

- Dime.

-No, pero a solas Cullen…a solas.

Un roce de manos y lo vio irse en su auto, irse para su mundo…irse sin ella.

Xxx

El vuelo había sido aburrido, Sam lo había acompañado, cosa que detestaba más, podía ir con su guardaespaldas, pero no con su mujer. Pensó en su hermana, ella tenía razón…hasta cuando podría tener a Bella para sí mismo…la idea era tentadora, tentadora _cerdo egoísta…_

Llegó a las pocas horas, su hermano lo esperaba con un

"hey_ enano…tú eres el único que puede tratar con los pinchazos idiotas de los congresistas…"_

"_No creas Emmet…todos son unos idiotas."_

"_Edward en otras épocas…los hubieras decapitado"_

"_Si, es una lástima…arriba la monarquía"_

"_Exactamente"_

"_Exactaputamente Emmet… ¿Qué? ¿Nos emborrachamos como cubas esta noche?"_

"_¿Quieres hacer de mi un hombre decente y casado, un borracho pendenciero como tú?"_

"_Si…a menos que Rosalie te tenga de las bolas a control distancia."_

"_Eso no es verdad…yo mando, si, mis manos al bolsillo…no seas así Edward cuando estés casado vas a ver como ellas te manejan como un idiota…pero que Diablos…aprovechemos que mi muy sucio y malvado hermano me quiere liberar"_

"_Te llevaré a un lugar donde bailen chicas desnudas"_

"_No…oye Edward…no...Yo no necesito eso, tengo una chica que es mil veces mejor que cualquiera"_

"_Bromeaba idiota…no estoy interesado, quiero estar con mi hermano el mandilón"_

"_Sólo tu y yo bebiendo cerveza como dos viejos aburridos ¡si! Me gusta."_

Llegó a su hotel. Y pensar que en ese momento ella hubiera podido estar a su lado, en aquel lugar…solos, cada día era más difícil, cada día. Tantos años solo, de ciudad en ciudad, de país en país, solo, él y una botella de vodka, añorando, esperando, odiando, reconcentrado en su mundo, en sus recuerdos y en su furia ¿Y ahora? Ya no podía, no podía…Swan mandada desde los cielos para él. El fantasma de su piel en sus dedos…aún tenía los estertores de lo de la mañana _vas a ser mi muerte swan. _Miró su maletín y se fue hacía él, ella le dijo que allí había una sorpresa, lo abrió y ¡Agonía bendita! Sus pantys negros…los de la mañana, aquellos que había prometido devorarse, casi se cae _Oh niña perversa _como un loco desesperado se los llevó a la nariz y el olor de su sexo lubricado estaba ahí, la esencia absoluta de su heroína fatal, el olor que sentía desde los albores de su niñez. Tomó el celular y la llamó.

- ¡Baby! Ya llegaste.

- Umhumm - su voz era ronca - Estoy en el hotel y en este momento tengo tus pantys en mis manos, sucia niña libros.

Su sonrisa cascabel tras el teléfono.

- ¿Te gusto mi sorpresa?

- Casi me matas Swan ¿te imaginas que hubiera abierto eso en plena sala de juntas? Todos hubieras visto la erección monumental que tengo en este momento.

- Y eso hubiera sido muy maaaaaaalooo – y de nuevo la risa perversa.

- Necesito venganza Swan, voy a castigarte por hacerme sufrir.

- ¿Castigarme? Promesas, promesas, promesas.

- Contigo cumplo mis promesas Swan pequeña golfilla ¿Estas sin ropa interior en la oficina?

- Ángel, no…estoy en mi casa…desnuda, me voy a bañar para ir a la universidad.

- No digas eso - su voz era urgente - nena, me muero aquí mi amor, te necesito.

- Yo también.

- Prende tu portátil…quiero verte ¡por favor!

- ¿Quieres verme baby?

-Si, si…no me hagas rogar, yo me voy a conectar en este momento, cuatro días nena, ¡cuatro!

- Bueno - lo dijo como una buena niña.

A los tres minutos Edward esperaba impaciente frente a su portátil, finalmente vio la amada sala de la casa de su chica, pero ella por ninguna parte.

-¡Swan! - grito, pero ella no apareció - ¡Swan!

Y de pronto ella, su imagen gloriosa, con su cabello salvaje al aire.

-No tienes porque gritar maestro.

- ¡Puta madre! Nena, eres tan hermosa.

Bella paseó en frente de la pantalla, su ninfa interior se burlaba de las modelos tipo Victoria Secrets seguramente ninguna de ella tenían tan "exquisito" "exquisito publico", la hermanastra estaba en serías dudas sobre su salud mental.

- Yo también quiero verlo señor.

Sin que lo dijera dos veces Edward se desnudo, casi se cae por intentar quitarse los pantalones antes que los zapatos, Bella lo vio y chilló de risa.

- No te rías Swan.

- Nunca, de ti ¡jamás! - finalmente esta allí sin nada - oh Edward quiero tenerte aquí baby.

- Yo lo deseo más…nena…siéntate en el sofá y has que yo te vea.

Ella lo hizo.

- ¿Así? - ella se sentó de manera remilgada y provocadora, movió sus hombros para que a la vez sus senos se movieran.

- Abre las piernas.

Así lo hizo.

- Jodido dios…que coño más hermoso.

-Y lo mejor: es tuyo.

-Mío, mío, mío, tócate como lo hiciste esta mañana.

Bella llevó su manita hacía su sexo y comenzó a acariciarse.

- Estoy mojada baby.

- ¿Por mi? - jadeaba como loco.

- Por ti baby…estas aquí…aquí…aquí, conmigo, en casa.

- Si - Él se llevó su mano hacía su polla erecta de acero y también comenzó a tocarse- estoy allí mi amor, contigo, en nuestra pequeña burbuja Swan…nadie más, nadie más, nadie más.

Durante una hora ambos vía on-line dijeron sus nombres, gritaron sus nombres, rezaron sus nombres. En esa hora Edward Cullen estuvo allí con ella en su casa, oliéndola, sintiéndola…a su memoria venía la sensación tranquila de su apartamento, el olor de sus libros y de su café, la sensación de limpieza de sus sabanas, de su cocina, de su alcoba. Durante esa hora el calor de su piel joven y tierna estuvo pegada a su piel. En la reunión con los políticos en medio del tedio burocrático cerró por un momento los ojos y volvió allí y pudo escapar de la mierda estúpida de su vida de poder ¿Dónde estaba el chico que nunca pensó tener la vida de su padre Carlisle? El chico que sólo pensaba en vivir pegado al piano como si éste tuviera todas las respuestas de su vida, ese chico de aire libre, ese chico que no entendía que el mundo tiene trampas, redes, mentiras, odios, pasiones ocultas, ahora, tristemente él era uno de esos hombres que vivían en ese mundo, todos ellos jugando su papel de dioses poderosos e indiferentes…ellos que no sabían o que habían olvidado, tardes de cine, buenos libros, un buen café _el café de mi chica _una buena conversación, ellos que veían a los otros como piezas de un juego donde todos eran contingentes, desechables y sin valor. Una sensación tranquila lo invadió, al menos él, aún por unos segundos, días, meses ( y soñaba que para siempre) tendría a su niña libros y su cuerpo desnudo que lo hiciera olvidar que afuera, en ese mundo oscuro de fieras insaciables, él estaba casi salvado…casi…Mierda, quería tener la puta esperanza ¿Qué le quedaba? ¿Qué le quedaba? Si, él era la constatación tremenda de que un día alguien vino y desató los males sobre su cabeza niña…esperanza…esperanza…quizás la idea más patética, idiota del mundo. Oh si y él cerraba los ojos.

Lo único bueno de aquel viaje fue su hermano Emmet quien vio aquel viaje como la oportunidad de estar cerca de ese hermano entrañable que un día había escapado hacía mundos oscuros. Emmet hablo de todo, sobre todo de Rosalie, Edward lo escuchó con paciencia e interés, escuchó sus planes, sus sueños de gran familia, sus tardes con muchos niños viendo el super tazón, días en que llevaría a una hija a las clases de ballet y a tardes de películas de niños. Escuchó a su hermano, el experto en política internacional, aquel que tenía ideas de avanzada y de vanguardia, aquel que un día lucho por los derechos de los homosexuales, por el derecho a la libre expresión, si su hermano Emmet ese oso tierno e inteligente que estaba en camino a convertirse en el mejor hombre del mundo _esme estará orgullosa…él es su hijo…él es su obra…en cambio yo, soy un puto desastre, una sucesión de estúpidos fracasos _Emmet, su hermano, una de las únicas cosas buenas que él tenía, su amigo, su único y real amigo _ y yo lo he desperdiciado._

Alice la había llamado dos veces.

- ¿No quieres salir conmigo Bella?

- Oh si me gustaría, pero esta semana me es imposible señora.

- Alice ¡dios santo!

- Alice -río por teléfono - mi universidad, mi tesis, ya la terminé, estoy en correcciones finales, pero se lo prometo, la próxima semana.

- ¿Me lo prometes? Mi hermano el nazi, no te puede tener sólo para él.

_¿Qué quiere decir con eso?_

- Ahí mucho trabajo.

- ¿si? Ahhhh, el baile esta a portas Bella…va a ser divertido ¿vas a ir?

- ¿Yo?

- Si…te voy a comprar el vestido más lindo del mundo, vas a ver.

- Alice…yo…yo.

- Déjame ser tú amiga Isabella…cathy era mi amiga…yo no tengo amigos, y mis hermanos son hombres…es decir aburridos…protectores y sofocantes.

- Está bien.

- ¡Yupi!

Xxx

Viernes Seis de la tarde.

-Bella Swan- su voz era autoritaria, sensual y amenazante.

- Señor- ella le seguía el juego.

- Mi apartamento.

- Si señor.

- Nadie te va a molestar…Smith sabe que la mujer más hermosa del mundo estará allí, Penthouse.

- Dígame Señor ¿qué me espera?

- Yo, desnudo y mi polla ardiendo.

_Oh carajo…es decir el éxtasis._

- No estoy asustada baby.

- Deberías estarlo…me debes lo de los pantys.

- ¿Qué hiciste con ellos?

- Me los comí.

Si, ella iba preparada, su cuerpo poco a poco se había acostumbrado a la toma violenta y sensual. Sus entrañas expandidas ahora, necesitaban el alimento de ese hombre dios dentro de ella. Todo se había vuelto apremiante, urgente. El mundo era lento sin él, y el mundo y el tiempo no eran suficientes con él. A veces se veía desnuda frente al espejo y su cuerpo delgado había tomado curvas, más músculos, más fuerza _caray el sexo es mejor que el ejercicio _podía sentir una nueva geografía de cuerpo…poco a poco la ninfa soterrada que vivía en ella estaba tomando posesión y vida en su piel.

Le tenía una sorpresa.

Llegó al enorme edificio en pleno manhattan…último piso…el castillo.

_No estoy asustada…no estoy asustada…su casa…su reino…su vida…su intimidad _un hombre llamó y escuchó la voz del rey mandando.

- Si señor….último piso…ascensor privado señorita.

Él y su manera de alejarse de todos…como siempre elevador sólo para él. ¡El olor de su colonia! ¿Cómo podía persistir su olor en las cosas? Oh si su olor que ya estaba en ella también.

Apretó el botón, su corazón latía a millón, finalmente estaba allí…la puerta estaba de par en par…entró con paso inseguro, tenía sus zapatos rojos ferragamo, un abrigo y su sorpresa. Ella sabía que en el momento que estuviera allí adentro, parte de Edward Anthony Cullen sería puesto al descubierto.

Lo que vio la asustó era el lugar más enorme, lujoso y espacioso del mundo. Parecía un castillo forrado en hielo, grandes ventanales que dejaban ver la vista más impresionante de toda la ciudad, la sala repleta de muebles en terciopelo azul oscuro, enmarcados todos con la chimenea de fondo _oh señor…sagrado batman…eso es…eso es…_Si en la pared un picasso original _y después dice que le gusta mi apartamento _pero éste parecía no acabar, en toda la mitad de la sala una escalera que llevaba a un segundo piso. Tenía hasta miedo de caminar…si pisos de mármol.

- ¡Edward! - lo llamó y él no contestó - ¡Baby! _Esto es tan grande que quizás no me oye _se aventuró a subir las escaleras, cada cosa que miraba eran pequeñas obras de arte que decoraban el camino, si abajo todo era exagerado arriba era aún más, dos pinturas más, una de kandinsky y otra de Jason Pollock, en contraste con el azul del piso de abajo, esta parte de la casa estaba decorada en blanco perfecto - ¡Edward! Baby…no me gusta que juegues así lobo feroz- de pronto unos brazos fuertes la tomaron por detrás de la cintura, la levantaron del suelo y la dejaron sin aliento.

- ¡Te atrape! - su mejilla rozaba la de ella, el olor de loción de afeitar y de jabón masculino la sofocaron, Bella puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza cobriza y lo besó- te demoraste demasiado nena.

Bella no puso contestar estaba procesando el hecho de Edward estaba completa y totalmente desnudo.

- Estas desnudo ángel - el apriete en su cintura era feroz - juegas sucio.

- No tanto como tú… ¿cómo te atreves a dejar tus pantys en mi maletín? Mala.

- ¿Qué vas a hacerme Cullen?

- Castigarte…castigarte por tenerme loco esta semana…

- Promesas, promesas…

Lo oyó gruñir divertido, su aliento en su oído, sus brazos con apriete de fuego, su divino cuerpo caliente la trasladaron a otro lugar. Sólo supo que en medio segundo estaba en la habitación del maestro, enorme…suya…su reino privado. La soltó a las orillas de la impresionante cama, una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en ella y de manera perversa soltó el cinturón de su abrigo y fue entonces que la perversión de Peter sullivan se dejó ver. Lo vio trastabillar…oh general, general, no contaba con ataques sorpresa.

- ¿Quieres matarme? - su mandíbula en el suelo, su excitación al más alto nivel y su pasión en combustión.

Oh si un hermoso, asesino y tremendo conjunto de lingerie rojo, diminuto y transparente.

- Te gusta Cullen- volteó y batió su trasero.

- Ohhh Swan, ¿Gustarme? Me has acribillado…- se acercó como felino elegante- requiero venganza.

- ¿Si? - preguntó de manera arrogante.

- Oh si - La tomó de su cintura, ella no retrocedió y puso sus pechos en alto, él tomó su pelo negro y jaló con ternura para después darle un beso mordisqueado en su boca - ¿vas a hacerme sufrir como un maldito siempre?

- Puedo.

- Si, si puedes, pero eso no quiere decir que yo…no te reprenda por eso…- y de un jalón arrancó sus pantys - ah y te advierto Swan, te corres cuando yo lo ordene.

_Oh Dios…Dios…esta va a ser una larga noche._

**Que castigo….qué castigo…mamí…mamí….**

**AMENME O DEJENME dejar comentarios es casi tan bueno como Edward esperando desnudo para ti.**

**El trabajo del escritor es dar mundos secretos, contar historias, amar cada palabra y tratar de dar al lector miles de universos posibles. Yo les ofrezco con toda humildad uno de mis miles de universos chicas…para aquellas que han puesto sobre mis hombros minutos de evasión y entrega a esta loca historia muchas gracias…no las nombro no por pereza, sino porque de una manera u otra sus nombres y pensamientos son mi tesoro.**


	30. Chapter 30 Droga del corazón

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer…la historia es mía…y me divierto…si, mi labor es pervertir…divertir…hacer soñar…**_

_**A mis lectoras fantasmas gracias.**_

_**A las que dejan comentarios….el señor del hielo desde su torre sonríe con placer y lujuria.**_

_**Este capítulo va dedicado a dos chicas Zujeyane…quien es mi cómplice en esto de pervertir.**_

_**A la que se ha autodenominado mi publicista Lilivett quien ha creado una pagina en Facebook EL LIMITE DEL CAOS vayan hacía allí y compartan esta oscura obsesión, el link esta también en mi blog…las invito.**_

_**Si no pueden dejar comentarios aquí vayan al blog…este capítulo necesita mucha música…**_

_**When doves cry de prince "toma si quieres la imagen  
de tú y yo unidos en un beso…" dicen que es la canción para el sexo sudoroso…**_

_**Sumertime de Janis joplin es una canción mmmm**_

_**Para las que quieren algo romántico…Lady una canción viejísima de Kenny Rogers…la voz te transporta.**_

_**Closer de king of leon…el alma del dragón canta en ella.**_

_**Carnival of rust de poets of fall…oscura…todas están en el blog  
**_

**Bueno….y el castigo**….

**EL LÍMITE DEL CAOS**

**DROGA DEL CORAZÓN.**

_Narcótica flor del deseo y del amor que no tiene límites ni fronteras_.

Llegó a su apartamento a las cinco de la tarde y sin más, despachó a Carmen a quien le dijo que no la necesitaba todo el fin de semana, ella no preguntó, pues ya estaba acostumbrada a que él sin más ni más le dijera que no quería ver a nadie.

_Corazones que laten a la regularidad de volcanes en erupción._

Miró aquel frío lugar y por primea vez en los años que vivía allí puso sentir que finalmente ese algo calido que nunca había tenido en medio del lujo tremendo llegaría y cada cosa tendría vida.

_Ansiedad del cuerpo que vive bajo la extensión de otra geografía._

Agarró a su perro Rufus y le dio de comer mientras trataba de sostener la fuerza tierna de un amigo que había estado ahí siempre y que con complicidad inocente siempre lo acompañó en sus días más oscuros.

_Instinto que no razona cuando se encuentra en total posesión de la facultad del deseo._

Se miró al espejo y por primera vez en muchos años intento ver más allá de la rabia y de la melancolía de un mundo que de un momento a otro se le vino abajo sólo porque el destino en su cruel andar y con su maquinaria de miedo lo había llevada a él bajo sus riendas.

_La sangre que recorre el cuerpo en llamas y que embriaga hasta la muerte._

Se bañó disfrutando el agua caliente y la espera de ella, preguntándose a cada minuto si aquel enorme lugar helado de su enorme guarida iba a ser propicio para la piel de durazno de aquella muñeca de porcelana que lo tenía en un estado de extravió total.

_Minutos profundos en que el tiempo se detiene para pensarse a si mismo y en su necesidad cósmica de hacer que los amantes entiendan la inmortalidad de los besos._

La llamó y escuchó su voz de niña temerosa que se adentraba en el reino del malvado señor del hielo.

_Oh Dios la poesía que se apodera del alma de aquel que nunca creyó que semejante gracia y regalo llegaría a él._

Durante esos cuatro días en Washington se despertaba con la sensación de Isabella recorriendo su cuerpo, con la sensación de la respiración leve y rítmica de ella bajo su cuello, de sus músculos en apriete constante…de su corazón que hacía música para calmar su alma en estallido. Una de aquellas noches volvió a soñar con la niña coletas, Isabella con trenzas y cantando una linda canción sobre flores y galletas en navidad.

_Hey Edward ¿Juegas conmigo? Va a ser divertido…mamá dice que tu y yo seremos amigos _se despertó con una sensación parecida a la ternura antigua de su vida antes del desastre…la llamó como a las tres de la mañana e hizo que ella se quedara dormida mientras él podía escuchar el rumor de su respiración viento vía satélite.

En algunas ocasiones en medio de todos los idiotas que lo rodeaban en las interminables discusiones sobre la ley de espionaje industrial, el deseo arreciaba en él como olas de fuego de lava caliente y se veía incomodo sentado en las sillas respirando con dificultad y esperando que la erección bajara a niveles normales. Escuchaba los ecos de su voz en medio del holocausto del sexo violentamente tierno y se sumergía en esa zona caliente de cuerpos anudados y voces gimientes.

La heroína no le había dado eso, pero esta droga llamada Isabella Swan le dio algo mucho peor, la absoluta certeza de que nunca, jamás podría desintoxicarse, la completa sensación de vértigo y de violencia. Como un espectador del amor y un testigo de éste en su familia, veía como cada uno de aquellos seres enamorados que lo rodeaban vivían en arrumacos y sonidos de suspirar caliente, pero jamás se atrevió a ir más allá, ahora con ella a su lado reflexionó sobre cada uno de ellos y se dio cuenta del amor soterrado y feroz que cada uno escondía en cada gesto y en cada mirar…ah si la niña libros sabía más de eso que él, sus libros le habían dado esa sabiduría de que el amor da una visión sobre como el mundo gira a niveles de aturdimiento y desvarió….todo eso acompañado de ternura y de miedo.

Tenía sus pantys en su abrigo y cuando todo se volvía loco y estaba a punto de matar a cada idiota que lo rodeaba, los tomaba y los apretaba para poder sosegarse, pero como siempre todo se disparaba hacía su polla hambrienta y se decía internamente _me las pagas Swan…me las pagas._

Esperó como león que se esconde para poder cazar; durante cuatro días todo ese camuflaje de hombre de negocios lo había asfixiado, sólo quería estar desnudo, supo que su estado natural era estar en cueros frente a ella, hasta sus manos resguardadas en los guantes de piel, escondiendo su deseo de música y piano sólo podían estar desnudas sino era para poder tocar a Bella Swan. Oh si desnudo, máquina hecha para darle placer loco y sin control a su chica…y por ahí derecho llevarla al territorio de la alienación y de la dependencia.

Oyó sus pasos inseguros en el piso _llevas tacones…Swan, tú sabes como adoro esos putos zapatos…_lo oyó llamarlo _¡Edward! ¡Baby! _Jamás pensó que ese llamado cursi y pequeño que todo enamorado se hacía le gustaría tanto _no me gusta que juegues así lobo feroz _Lobo, tigre Dragón…todos ellos latían en su interior.

La vio pasar por un lado y su aire de fresa casi lo hace desmayar y la tomó de la cintura con fuerza.

- ¡Te atrape! Te demoraste demasiado nena _toda la vida._

_Como exiliado vuelvo a casa._

-Estás desnudo ángel, juegas sucio.

_La piel como único territorio de batalla._

- No tanto como tú… ¿cómo te atreves a dejar tus pantys en mi maletín? Mala.

_Perversiones del corazón que tortura y hace de la víctima un animal feliz._

- ¿Qué vas a hacerme Cullen?

_Morir en ti._

- Castigarte…castigarte por tenerme loco esta semana…

- Promesas, promesas, promesas…

_¡Diablos! De aquí al infierno no hay sino un paso…y voy hacía allí feliz._

La traslado a su habitación, mientras que ella plantaba besos pequeños en su mejilla. La soltó y vio como ella miraba la habitación con curiosidad y picardía….

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ¡Demonios!_

El cinturón de su abrigo se desenrolló como si éste fuera un velo etéreo en las manos de una bailarina cadenciosa dueña del escenario.

_Puta mierda ¿Qué es eso?...carajo acabo de tener un paro cardiaco… ¿estoy vivo aquí?...mi cerebro se ha desconectado y todo va en camino a que mi polla reviente de dolor…_

Rojo…rojo…rojo, transparente…encaje…

Un ángel lascivo vestido de rojo muerte.

- ¿Quieres matarme?

_Droga…droga…inyectada en las venas…droga…_

-¿Te gusta Cullen?

_Elixir…ruina…irresistible tentación de comer la maldita manzana prohibida._

- Ohhh Swan, ¿Gustarme? Me has acribillado…requiero venganza

_Diosa…mujer indecente…necesito control…_

- ¿Si?

_Arriba armas…todos en batalla…peleamos por el alma de Bella Swan, peleamos por volver a la vida… ¡Mierda!_

- Oh si… ¿vas a hacerme sufrir siempre como un maldito?

- Puedo.

- Si, si puedes, pero eso no quiere decir que yo…no te reprenda por eso…_castigarte…crucificarte…hacerte pagar por no venir antes a mi vida _ah y te advierto Swan, te corres cuando yo lo ordene.

Los pantys volaron por los aires, la tomó del cabello y la besó con la avidez de un hombre muerto de sed, su lengua se fue hacía su paladar y jugó con la lengua de manera implacable, entre bruta y tierna; la soltó para poder respirar, ambos jadeaban, se quedó mirándola con arrobamiento, medio desnuda, medio vestida…hay algo misterioso y erótico en una mujer con el coño al aire y con los senos cubiertos. La volteó y pegó su espalda a la de él y de manera tremenda llevó una de sus manos a la raja húmeda de Swan y acarició con suavidad y lentitud…

_Tortura de la lentitud del deseo que se esconde en un lánguido amasijo._

- ¿Te pareció divertido torturarme con tus divinos pantys eh?

Bella respiraba con suavidad mientras que sus sentidos se concentraban en aquellos dedos pianísticos y malignos.

- Umhumm, muy divertido Cullen.

- ¿Si? zorra perversa - su lengua mojó el lóbulo del oído - yo casi muero de inanición, ¿sabes que es tener la polla en dolor durante días?- sacó la mano de su sexo, se llevó los dedos a su boca y lamió-mmmm…tenía tanta hambre Swan…tanta puta hambre.

-Oh Edward ¿Qué haces conmigo?...yo no me conozco ángel.

- ¿Qué hago contigo Swan?- su aliento caliente le bañó el rostro - amarte.

Ella desesperada tomó la mano que antes estaba en su sexo y la volvió a colocar en ese lugar obligando la presión, miró hacía abajo y el rictus de su boca entre el orgasmo y la incredulidad.

- Te extrañe, te extrañe, te extrañé-mientras que decía estas palabras, obligaba la mano de él a la presión sobre su clítoris.

- No tanto como yo, eres mi droga Swan, mi marca personal del heroína, soy adicto a ti de manera irremediable- se soltó de la mano de ella y llevó dos de sus dedos al centro de su vagina y penetró con lentitud- dime...Dime…joder Swan… ¿Te la pasas imaginando como atormentarme?

- Todo el tiempo…si, si…más rápido...Si atormentarte es darte placer ángel…voy a volverme muy cruel.

- Espero eso muñeca…dime- jaló su cabello- ¿la próxima vez que vas a hacer?

Ella soltó una carcajada.

- No…es una sorpresa.

El mordisco marca registrada Cullen en su cuello, y los movimientos rápidos en su sexo…para sacarle la verdad.

- Dime...dime…dime…de todos modos voy a adorarlo…dime…dime.

Ella lloriqueaba, su voz, esa voz que ella reconocería hasta en otra vida.

- Voy, voy a desnudarme y…y… ¡sagrado bat...! Me vengo…

- ¡No!, te dije que no...

-No puedo…

- Lo haces…lo haces… ¡Respira! ¡Respira! - la oyó resoplar con fuerza- Y te desnudas…- acaricia su cabello de manera maliciosa - ¿Y?

- Y…y me tomó fotos mostrándote las miles de posiciones que tú me has enseñado y te las mando a tú celular cuando estés dándotelas del rey del mundo baby.

- ¡Dios! ¡Te amo! - la volteó y la llevó hacía su enorme cama y la acostó sobre ella - eres tan hermosa, un poema…un poema Swan, tú que buscas poesía en todas partes- besa sus muslos y le quita los zapatos- sólo mírate en un espejo desnuda y allí está- llega a su sexo y lo besa con ternura - y Dios me permite a mi, maldito bastardo que pueda tenerla- pero aquel beso tierno se vuelve furioso y muerde su clítoris para hacer que ella grite y ese grito resuene por toda la casa- Pero no creas Swan señorita perversa que me olvido de tus torturas.

- ¿No?- preguntó casi con miedo.

- No-De un tirón le quita el sostén, sus ojos centelleaban- Placer Swan, placer…eso es lo único que quiero, para lo único que yo nací nena ¿Confías en mi, mi amor?

_Oh señor… ¿Qué va a hacerme? _Su ninfa hacía signos de interrogación en el aire y la hermanastra se comía las uñas.

- Edward…

- ¿Confías en mi?

Oh si,

Con la sangre,

Con sus huesos,

Con su alma,

- Si.

- Entonces…vas a adorar el castigo.

_Mi…mi…oh...oh...Oh_

Lo vio pararse de manera felina y sacar algo de su cómoda ¡Esposas! Bella hizo un hipo, todo era sofocante y caliente, la belleza de él desnudo era insoportable, ella sudaba, expiraba, respiraba… ¡esposas! Su ninfa se acercó a su oído y con voz ronca e impaciente dijo _confía…confía…él te va a castigar y vas a rogar por más…_ De nuevo sobre ella y su lengua recorrió su vientre, fue hacía todo el centro de su tórax, garganta y labios.

- Tú...Tú…dices si no te gusta…yo paro….pero Swan, se mía, se mía en todos los sentidos.

- En todos ángel…yo se que no me harás daño.

- Primero me corto una mano Swan - la volvió a besar y en medio del éxtasis del beso, él llevó sus manos a la cabecera de la cama y la esposó, se irguió y con mueca malvada- vaya, mi sueño…desnuda, atada y dispuesta.

- A tú disposición baby- se mordió los labios.

- Si nena cogerte tan duro que mañana te acuerdes que solo yo y mi sucio deseo pueden estar aquí - de manera violenta penetra con tres dedos su sexo.

- Arggg.

Pero él no había terminado todavía, de debajo de la almohada saca una de sus hermosas bufandas, aquella, de color borgoña.

- No vas a ver…vas a sentir….y sentir y sentirme.

_Santa cachucha…estoy en medio de una historia de Sade…no…no me hará daño…lo se._

Puso dulcemente la bufanda sobre sus ojos.

- Dime si te aprieta.

- Nop.

-Buena niña.

- Buena…muy buena.

- ¿Estas tan excitada como yo amor mío?

_Muerta...muerta…_

-Umhhumm

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer Swan… tu y yo nena? vamos a morir en un orgasmo.

- Promesas…promesas…

Edward gruñó

- ¿No confías en mis artes de muerte pequeña? Linda zorra lujuriosa- todo era tan crudo, tan animal, tomó unos de sus pezones y los pellizco, provocando un retorcimiento desesperado en ella- ¿Quieres que te coja muy duro no es así nena linda?

- Duro…duro...Duro- Bella Swan ¿fue un día a misa? ¿Entendió el sexto mandamiento? ¿Supo que las niñas buenas no dicen esas cosas? Bella Swan quien nunca en su vida se había masturbado, quien nunca dijo la palabra coño y vulva…polla, Bella Swan quien un día creyó que sería solterona y virgen para siempre, Bella Swan…estaba allí diciendo - cógeme, cógeme como quieras…como quieras- la oscuridad enardecían más su deseo y sus otros sentidos se ampliaron al millón hasta el abandono salvaje.

Humedad, humedad de su sexo que temblaba ante la expectación, humedad de su lengua que lamía sus pezones en intensos lengüetazos, Bella se retorcía ante semejante belleza, sentía la lengua en sus senos y en su vulva al mismo tiempo.

-Edward…no me hagas sufrir mucho baby.

Sintió el aliento de su risa.

- Si hacerte sufrir es matarte de placer Swan oh nena penarás…y mucho.

- Dragón peligroso….mmmmm.

Volvió a atacar sus pezones rosas y al mismo tiempo una de sus manos imitaba el movimiento en su clítoris.

De nuevo un huracán violento se concentraba en su estomago, sentía como un fuego eléctrico se trenzaba en sus dedos y sus músculos sensibles podían sentir el suave satín de las sabanas que la acariciaban de manera sensual su trasero y sus espalda. Estaba a punto de correrse, pero de nuevo él paró y como orden de trueno lo escuchó.

- No, No- la sostuvo de las caderas y le dio una fuerte palmada en uno de sus muslos- yo mando Swan…yo mando.

- ¡Carajo Cullen! Eres…eres…eres- no pudo hilvanar la frase completa porque la lengua de su señor atacaba su carne en ataque y amortiguamiento, él se paró de manera intempestiva - ángel…. ¿Qué? - un frío recorrió su cuerpo, era el frío de no tenerlo cerca. Todo era silencio y oscuridad…sólo su olor cerca.

Edward estaba parado en la esquina de su cama _Que hermosa es…que coño divino…amo sus senos…y el sabor _chasqueó su lengua y luego la llevó a su labios disfrutando el sabor dulzón y miel.

- ¿Ángel? ¿Dónde estas?- la vio retorcerse como gata deliciosa en su cama…su cama…ella esta en su cama…su…_mi cama…por primera vez…mi cama…_La piel de porcelana brillaba bajo la luz azulosa de su alcoba, parecía una escultura traída a la vida. Una gota de su sudor recorría de forma lánguida y sexy su vientre y como si de agua se tratara se lanzó sobre ella para capturarla con la boca-ahí estas, pensé que te habías arrepentido gatito malo.

La mordió.

- No me rete señorita Swan, no lo haga.

Ella sintió como la cama vibraba por el movimiento de él levantándose.

- Hace frío aquí Cullen…quiero verte _verte...verte sobre mi…no puedes quitarme ese place r- _Bella se retorcía frustrada y excitada bajo ese concepto de rendición e ignorancia, de pronto escuchó una música que venía de la habitación _música…como él _violines, cuerdas que se levantaban de manera peligrosa…primero suave y luego bajo, sus sentidos se multiplicaron y el sonido sensual y soterrado se metió por sus poros y sintió como sus pezones se erectaron de manera imposible…en algún momento fue envuelta en una atmósfera de sonido y excitación temerosa.

Sobre su vientre de nuevo la sensación amada de su cabello y rostro que la acariciaba como el gatito malvado que él era.

- Rimsky korsakov mi amor…sherezade como tú mi contadora de historias - un beso travieso comenzó desde la punta de sus dedos, engarzaba la lengua en cada uno y luego mordía, poco a poco fue subiendo y en cada parte violenta de la música se concentraba y atacaba, Bella levantaba la cabeza…algo parecido a la frustración se apoderaba de ella.

- Quiero ver…quiero tocar…por favor…-Pero no, no había nada sólo una lengua bifida que poco a poco la iba llevando a una zona narcótica y onírica, la música iba en aumento así como el beso interminable que siguió y siguió, el cuerpo de Isabella Swan sudaba y gemía, sus sentidos iban en desglose y en subida, la humedad de la lengua salvaje se quedó en su ombligo, una trompetas cabalgaban en su oído, poco a poco la lucha con las esposas le adormecieron las muñecas, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo se debatían entre el movimiento y la quietud, de manera intempestiva él abrió sus piernas hasta el dolor, y como un animal hambriento Edward se hundió en su sexo, si antes el chupar y lamer había sido glorioso, lo que él hacía no estaba clasificado ni dicho por nada, mordía, mordía, mordía, provocando un dolor glorioso e incitador, bella cerró la boca en una especie de terquedad placentera, la música bailaba en sus poros, y se instalaba en su corazón _esto es irreal, es hermoso…_iba en proceso de una extraña metamorfosis entre el animal y la demencia, su coño ya no estaba en alguna parte, allí abajo, escondido entre sus piernas, poco a poco se iba extendiendo por todas partes, su clítoris era ahora una cosa con vida propia, un monstruo ansioso, algo que era mucho más que la vulva de Bella Swan…mucho más…era una entidad con alma y pedía alimento…se volvía caníbal. La transformación la hacía aquella lengua…aquel cuerpo, aquellas manos, su ninfa, su maldita, demente, antropófaga ninfa estaba por salir y tener voz propia.

La música se fue…pero ella ya no escuchaba nada….el olor de su propio sexo llegó a su nariz…él.

- Swan te voy a joder como Dios manda…

De pronto una sensación desconocida, una cosa picosa la recorría _¿Qué?..._ese algo se instaló en su sexo, su coño hipersensible palpitaba, la cosa con tentáculos le hacía cosquillas, de nuevo la lengua, su cuerpo en extensión su sexo polimorfo gemía, lengua y de pronto un silbido _sssssssssss _y golpeó su clítoris, dolor…dolor…pero, el dolor ralentizo el placer y Bella Swan gritó…grito de placer, el jugo de su sexo se derramó por sus muslos…lengua…lengua…gritos y de nuevo _ssssssssssss_

- Ohgggggggg me….._sssssssssssssss_

Dolor….espasmos…convulsiones…..agonía.

- ¿Lo amas? ¿No es así Swan?-Ella se arqueaba y su columna se derretía- Dime mi amor ¿lo amas? _sssssssssssssssssssss_

-Argggg….

_Ssssssssssss_

- ¡Contesta!

Ella volteó su cabeza y se mordió el brazo para saber si soñaba.

_Sssssssssssssssssss_

_Ssssssssssssssssss_

- ¡Piedad!-

- ¡No!

_Ssssssssssssssssss_

- Oh Edward, no aguanto, déjame, déjame, quiero venirme…voy a morirme.

- No _ssssssssssssssssssss_

_Estoy loca…esto es lo más…impresionante que he sentido…morir…morir._

En el retorcerse, en el sentir, en el controlar el orgasmo, un beso salvaje de él la sorprendió, ella lloriqueo y pataleó.

_Ssssssssssssss_

- Te lo dije Swan…duro...muy duro- y sin medir nada metió la punta de la pequeña fusta en su sexo y la movió casi de manera coital, los gritos de placer de ella era la mejor maldita música que él había escuchado, sacó el látigo y se lo llevó a su boca- ¡chupa!

Ella lo hizo, el sabor del cuero y del aceite lubrico de su propio sexo la lanzaron a una nueva dimensión, de nuevo la boca de él y su gemir.

- Te amo Swan…te amo…eres todo para mi.

_Sssssssssssssssssss_

- Suéltame baby…._ssssssssssssssss _ahgggggggg oh Dios…-suplicaba- voy a reventar…voy _ssssssssssssss _– sin poderlo aguantar el último pequeño latigazo ardiente, detonó pequeños orgasmos que fueron en crescendo, las vocales, las consonantes no eran suficientes, el abandonó, el ardor…la furia de su cuerpo…la ninfa tenía voz y ¡Que voz!

- Te viniste Swan…sin mi puto permiso…-lo oyó carcajearse - siempre tan desobediente mi amor- y en medio de ese holocausto la penetró.

- Oh Dios mío…

Edward se movió sólo un poco y salió de ella.

- ¡No!

- ¿No?

Estaba desesperada, enloquecida.

De nuevo dentro de ella, arriba, abajo, adentro, afuera, palpitar, sus gritos, la maldita falta de sonidos para expresar el éxtasis y….salió de ella.

- ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!

_Este es el verdadero castigo…_

- ¿Me extrañas como yo?

- Oh si…si…

- ¿Duermes tan mal sin mi como yo si ti? - penetró.

- Si, si, si.

- ¿Si que?

-Si, si, si señor…yo…no duermo…no duermo…

Adentro, afuera, él enclavar era de hierro, sin piedad, sistemático, rítmico, tierno, pendenciero, vigoroso….feliz.

- Belllllllaaaaaaaaa yo….yo...sólo estoy vivo si tú estas a mi lado…., de resto soy un muerto que camina… ¿comprendes eso?

Pero ella no escuchaba…estaba sumergida en fuego líquido, en un balancear, en una cadencia hipnótica, en ese sexo total que se había apoderado de todo su cuerpo, en esa agonía que la jalaba, estaba hecha trizas…

_Quédate aquí conmigo…ángel…para siempre…para siempre…en mí…en mí…en mí…_

Edward tomó su pierna y la llevó hacía el hombro, bella luchaba contra las esposas, las odiaba en ese momento quería tocar, en ese nuevo ángulo la penetración se hizo más profunda…

- Verte…verte…ángel…

- Siénteme…sólo eso…mi amor…siénteme.

- Si, si, más profundo...si... si…

_Cuerpos entrelazados, monstruos abrazados contra el miedo…y la soledad…devenir de los tiempos…universos que estallan, besos que se chocan, martillar de músculos en huida voraz hacía la nada._

El clímax llegaba….retumbar….retumbar…terremotos…truenos. Bella, la ninfa y la hermanastra gritaron al mismo tiempo.

- ahhgg, ohggg, chhhhsss, ahí, ahí, ahí, ahí, si, si, si... Edddd, mmmm…..ohhhgg….

-Suena hermoso…swan…perfecto - entra, sale- oh mierda...y...Y…oggggg ¡Dios!- y su rugido fue tan fuerte y su llegar tan duro que por un mínimo de segundo creyó morir. Se derrumbo sobre ella, respirando sobre su cuello. De manera tierna desata sus manos de las esposas y ella enloquecida se quita la bufanda de sus ojos y lo besa, lo besa, besa su cabello de manera enloquecida.

- Baby…baby eso fue…malvado, malvado…casi me matas.

- Unhummm, si y yo casi muero.

Besos, besos.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer Edward? ¿Qué?

- No lo se, no lo Swan…pero no me importa.

En arrullos tiernos y en palabras en murmullos ambos se quedaron dormidos entrelazados y delirantes.

Xxx

Eran las dos de la mañana y Bella se despertó, debía ir al baño. Estaba envuelta en una sábana de seda, mientras que su dragón sin nada encima dormía boca abajo con una de sus manos debajo de la almohada, mientras que la otra se enredaba en su cabello. Bella se quedó mirando semejante belleza, parecía tan tranquilo y niño, una sonrisa dulce salió de ella.

_Quien lo conozca nunca se imagina que puede ser tan placido en algunas ocasiones._

De manera lenta se levantó de la cama, un pequeño dolor agradable se desprendía de su sexo, la luz de la luna se filtraba por los grandes ventanales y con pacitos de paloma Bella cierra las cortinas, no sin antes ponerse la camisa blanca armaní que yace sobre un pequeño sofá _se siente tan bien, huele a él. _Camina y algo la pincha, mira hacía abajo y ve el pequeño látigo, ahora con la luz de la razón _Carajo…eso fue…_la ninfa la mira y le da un guiño mientras se pone su labial rojo puta y la hermanastra se tapa la cara y le da una mirada socarrona e hipócrita desde la cárcel de sus dedos.

Va al baño, casi se cae de la impresión, el lugar era casi tan grande como su apartamento, todo decorado en blanco, tremendamente higiénico con un enorme jacuzi que más bien parece una piscina. Bella era ese tipo de personas que el sólo hecho de hacer pis en una casa que no era la de ella la intimidaba, sintió que ese no era su lugar, su baño y que su pis iba a ensuciar la casi limpieza de hospital de aquel lugar, respiró y sintió el olor a colonia y jabón divino y masculino de su chico. Como una niña cometiendo un acto de vandalismo fue hacía el lugar donde él tenía su colonia y se puso un poco _oh muero. _Algo la impulsó a salir de la habitación, estaba sin zapatos y el lugar piso estaba helado, pero esto no le impidió caminar y de detenerse en cada cosa que veía, no supo como clasificar el lugar, era hermoso, pero algo le faltaba, era la misma sensación de la oficina, lujo pero sin alma _no me gusta mi apartamento…pague infiernos de dinero y no parece mi casa Swan…mi casa es tú apartamento…oh mi pobre bebé, esto es muy grande para una sola persona _bajó por la escaleras y llegó al primer piso, el picaso estaba allí en una pared desnuda, oh si…dinero…dinero que hasta un picaso cuelga de la Pared.

Hacía el fondo una habitación con la luz prendida… ¡Sagrado Batman! ¡La biblioteca! _Después dice que le gusta la mía _era algo exagerado; los libros eran cientos, en unos enormes estantes de madera de cedro empotrados en la pared, casi salta, si una niña en una chocolatería, el cuarto tenía dos hermosos sofás para sentarse a leer con tranquilidad. Sobre uno de ellos estaba el cuarto volumen del cuarteto de Alejandría _CLEA _ y éste tenía anotaciones a los lados de los párrafos, sus anotaciones en perfecta caligrafía _a veces el amor tiene extraños caminos _ese era su comentario _mi ángel precioso…aquí te encierras para que nadie vea que tienes el mismo amor oscuro por los libros que Swan _letra perfecta, perfecta comprensión de lo leído, uno con sus libros como ella con los propios. Toco la portada y una sensación de ternura la inundó, ese libro había estado en las manos de su niño, sus manos, misteriosas, sabías y peligrosas. Dejó el libro donde estaba y fue hacía otro _mi libro favorito nena es LOS HERMANOS KARAMAZOV _ con profunda tentación tomó el enorme libro y casi se cae, estaba lleno de anotaciones, preguntas, exclamaciones…cosas para tener en cuenta, era casi irreconocible, pues casi cada una de las cientos de hojas estaban llenas de la letra casi compulsiva de Edward Cullen, amando, disfrutando y hasta peleando con Dostoyevski. Se llevó el libro al corazón y después a su boca y lo beso.

Había otro enorme estante, que estaba cerrado, miró hacía atrás, se sentía violando lugares secretos, secretos pensamientos, poco a poco fue cediendo y un mundo de maravilla se abrió ante ella…allí frente a sus ojos, la enorme, perfecta casi mística colección de música de Edward Cullen _Virgen… ¿Cuánta música hay aquí? _No se imaginaba cuanto tiempo de su vida se requeriría para escuchar todo eso. En una esquina metida entre Mozart y Bach había algo que sobresalía ¡una foto! ¡Él! Trece años, con su pelo más largo y sentado al lado de su piano sosteniendo algo ¿un trofeo? _Que lindo… ¿su piano? _De una pasada con sus dedos tocó todo aquello, su mundo lleno de cosas, libros, recuerdos de piano…música, Ivan, Aliocha y Dimitri Karamazov. Apagó la luz y cerró la puerta…y allí la última habitación _metiche...Metiche…metiche _se repetía a sí misma…pero algo la empujo hacía allí, puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta, pero estaba cerrada, lo intentó de nuevo _Dios Isabella Swan si tú papá te viera te reprendería y te diría que estas invadiendo la morada de alguien…y eso no fue lo que Charlie me enseñó... ¿Que hay allí? _Dejó de intentarlo y camino de nuevo hacía la sala cuando de pronto el sonido más aterrador del mundo ¡el ladrido más estruendoso de todos! Un enorme animalazo se le hizo al paso y le ladró tres veces más, y a la vez le batía la cola de la manera más graciosa del mundo, Bella no sabía si reír o morirse del miedo con la extraña conjunción de tamaño y batir de cola… ¡Rufus! _Darcy inspira miedo…pero esto es lindo _Ella se le acercó con lentitud y de pronto lo vio parado sobre sus patas traseras y poner sus manasas en ella en señal de saludo.

- Hola Rufus-Ladrido- shiiii vas a despertar al amo- ladrido y un lengüetazo.

- Vaya…parece que ya te ama Swan- la voz aterciopelada del señor del hielo y su mueca cínica resplandeció por toda la habitación.

- Si, parece que tengo suerte con las bestias señor.

Él se acercó y de un sonido llamó a su perro.

- Ven muchacho…ven…- Rufus corrió a su encuentro y le hizo morisquetas de juego- si, las bestias te aman Swan.

Una mirada cómplice y los sonidos y sensaciones ocurridas horas atrás los estremecieron a ambos.

- Lo siento ángel, no quería despertarte.

- Te lo dije nena, no soy capaz de dormir si no estas conmigo - esta vez no estaba desnudo, cosa que decepcionó un poco a la ninfa quien estaba presta a besuquearlo con su rojo y putón labial de zorrita, tenía unos pantalones de pijama anudados de manera descuidada en su cintura - ¿Qué hacías aquí abajo? - la pregunta fue hecha con disimulada amabilidad, pero Bella presintió que no le gustaba para nada que ella estuviera allí _oh astuto sabe que estaba hurgando._

- Curiosidad baby - y era verdad - eso es todo.

- ¿Realmente?

Su tono de desconfianza la puso nerviosa.

- Si te sientes incomodo sólo dímelo Edward y me voy a casa.

¡No!... ¡Mierda! ¡No!

Se fue hacía ella de manera fiera.

- Yo no estoy diciendo eso…maldición Swan-la besó vehementemente

- Yo sólo quería ver tú casa…tú reino…es…es enorme e intimidante, pocas veces en la vida uno puede ver un Picaso tan cerca, eso es todo.

Rufus jugueteaba con un pequeño muñeco que había traído de la cocina y se lo ponía al frente a su amo para provocarlo jugar. Edward le dio una orden fuerte y el animal se acostó sobre su panza y hacer un pequeño chillido de decepción.

- Se lo regaló el propio Picaso a mi Bisabuelo Ernest en 1954 creo.

- Debe constar una fortuna Edward y los dos que hay arriba.

- Todos tres fueron regalos de mi abuelo William, amaba la pintura- un dejo de melancolía se escuchó tras esas palabras- Fuiste a la biblioteca.

Ella asintió con terror, la sensación de que había algo de temor allí no le gustó para nada.

- Es enorme baby.

- Es tuya si quieres.

Del día a la noche, de la oscuridad a la luz, del terror a la ternura. Ella sonrió casi de manera incomoda, en el corazón de Edward aquel gesto lo puso alerta.

- No baby, tus libros, tú casa.

- No, mi casa eres tú…esto es…- caminó hacía el centro y miró todo a su alrededor- nada Swan, basura de una vida llena de idiotas lujos, nada hay aquí que me gusta, sólo Rufus, mis libros, mi música y - de pronto se acordó de aquella habitación al final del pasillo donde estaba su piano y sus recuerdos _gracias a Dios que la puerta mantiene con llave _- yo soy como esa frase Swan, soy tan pobre que lo único que tengo es dinero _mi único tesoro eres tú nena…de resto...nada._

Bella dios dos pasitos hacía él se puso de puntitas y beso su barbilla.

- Vamos a la cama señor…vamos a dormir.

La levantó y la cargó escaleras arriba, rufus los siguió.

- Rufus ya muere por ti nena, mira quiere estar contigo.

- Es enorme y tiernote, como tu ángel ¿hace cuanto lo tienes?

- Emmet me lo regaló en mi cumpleaños, hace cinco años.

_Cumpleaños…oh zambomba._

- ¿Cuándo es tú cumpleaños ángel?

- En junio.

_¡Un mes! En un mes._

- Es muy pronto ¿Qué quieres que te dé de regalo?

- Ya tengo todo lo que quiero Swan - la tiró sobre la cama - me gustas con mi ropa puesta, pero me gustas más desnuda.

- Pides muy poco Cullen.

Él le da su mirada verde jade encapotada y tremenda.

- Si me quieres dar un regalo Swan, tiene que ser algo que tenga que ver con tú coñito lindo y mojado, eso me gustaría.

_Y aquí vamos._

- Tonto - le revuelca el cabello - ¿algo así como lo de esta noche?

- No, algo más…más…más…

- Kinky.

- Exacto - y la beso en un rozar dulce y bajar con la nariz para oler la esencia de su cuerpo desnudo- todavía no he terminado contigo.

-¿No?

- Nop,

Unos ojos tiernos los miraban desde la puerta.

- Oye Rufus, lo quieres pervertir.

- Quiero que este orgulloso de mi.

- Eres un sucio pervertido y exhibicionista.

- Oh si…si, si, si.

_Vibración de huesos y músculos, cuerpos ardientes…corazones que laten bajo una misma sintonía…fuego…fuego…fuego…fuego._

Xxx

Se despertó con una sensación de ausencia y frío en todo su cuerpo. Alargó uno de sus brazos para recuperar el calor feliz de Bella a su lado, pero no había nada.

- ¡Bella!- se paró de la cama - ¡Swan!

El ladrido de Rufus resonó por todo el apartamento, miró la habitación que aún estaba oscuras, apartó las cortinas, algo no le gustó; era como si ella no hubiese estado allí, sólo eco de sus hermosos gritos de agonía en sus oídos, pero no había nada, ni siquiera sus pantys hechos jirones en el piso.

Caminó hacía fuera de su habitación, de nuevo el lugar frió y sin vida, la noche anterior, esa casa, fue _su casa…_tenía esperanza de que ella estuviera, pero nada.

- ¿Dónde putas estas Swan?

Llamó al guardia de seguridad quien le informó que hacía más de una hora ella había abandonado el edificio. Tiró el intercomunicador con ira, siempre, siempre a un maldito paso y como siempre atrapando pompas de jabón. Tomó el teléfono cuando vio tres llamadas perdidas en la memoria: su madre y Alice ¡Mierda! Habían sido hechas hacía dos horas...

"_Bebe, cariño te invito a cenar, quiero recompensarte por lo del carrusel, dime que quieres y te lo preparo"_

Alice

"_Hey Edward, llámame…dime que le gusta a Bella, quiero sorprenderla"_

¡Maldición! Y si…

"_Oye ¿Tú crees que si me aparezco en su casa la asuste? Puedo decirle que quería invitarla a cine ¿le gusta el cine no es así? Mierda Edward, te enamoraste de la chica más misteriosa de Nueva York ¿Y si la invito a cenar? Hermano, estoy peor que tú, no quiero sonar como una acosadora… ¿Y si voy con Rosalie? No, la asustaré peor… ¡diablos!_

No, no, no, no…ella escuchó los mensajes…secreto _mi puta loca boca demente y mis estúpidos excesos _Fue hacía su blackberry, pero algo lo detuvo…ella siempre huyendo ¿Por qué no se quedó y le grito en la cara ser tan idiota?...él la había llevado a su territorio, a su cueva, a su maldito castillo frío y creyó tentarla en ese lugar que ni el mismo quería. Ella había hurgado esa monstruosidad enorme y de alguna manera… ¡No!..Si, su maldito miedo porque ella descubriera todo su pasado hizo que de manera inconciente, él mismo pusiera límites y ¡maldición! Ella se fue…oh si, le había dado la puta excusa perfecta para que Bella Swan dijera…tú mundo y el mío. El Blackberry sonó con el rington que la identificaba, respiró, una, dos, tres veces y contestó.

- Pensé que quería el secreto Edward…y tú hermana lo sabe, debiste decírmelo ¿Lo sabe toda tú familia?

- No…que conveniente Swan…siempre te doy las excusas perfectas para que te alejes ¿no es así? Porque no me dijiste esto en mi cara.

- Porque…porque-no sabía que decir…sólo que cuando escuchó la voz de la madre y la hermana sintió que aquel no era su lugar…

- Alice sólo sabe parte de la verdad, ella sabe que yo te amo Swan-no le diría que le contó todo…

- Edward por Dios.

- ¿Odiaste mi apartamento? ¿No es así Swan?

- No…baby…yo…soy una tonta con todo esto…

- Yo sólo quería estar contigo...yo…- Bajó la cabeza, hizo un gesto amargo y colgó.

Ella lo llamó varias veces, volvió al enorme edificio, pero el guarda de seguridad le informó que él había salido como alma que lleva el diablo en su Aston martin.

_Tonta…tonta…tonta…_

En la noche fue al restaurante de Carlo y allí estaba Peter, fingió frente a su amigo, pero éste la conocía muy bien y supo que algo extraño pasaba.

- ¿Qué tienes isa?

- Nada cariño.

- ¿Qué haces un sábado aquí en ves de estar revolcándote con esa cosa gloriosa que tienes como amante? Si yo fuera tú amiga, a estas alturas Edward divino adonis del olimpo Cullen estaría pesando un kilo de todo el sexo salvaje que le obligaría a tener conmigo.

- Él tiene su vida Peter.

- Claro que si, y esa vida está frente a mi Bella maldita bastarda con suerte Swan ¿Su vida? ¡Por favor!

_Si…su vida…de Picasos y de abuelos lejanos…su vida…de madres suicidas…y pianos y música…y dinero…y sexo extravagante y febril…su vida…solitaria y de perro como único compañero…oh ¡carajo!_

Lo iba a llamar, pero como si su corazón lo llamara desde muy lejos, Edward príncipe cruzado apareció, Peter casi se cae de la silla, mientras que Carlo abría la boca desde su lugar de Chef. Bella estaba pasmada, tenía un hermoso pantalón gris y una camisa blanca de lino acompañada como siempre de su abrigo y sus guantes. Se paró en la mesa donde Bella y Peter estaban sentados.

- ¿Puedo?

- Por supuesto- dijo Peter _Ábrete tierra…Edward Cullen está aquí…_Peter intentó pararse, pero escuchó la voz rugiente y sensual de la cosa Cullen y se quedó.

- No…yo...

- Quédese… ¿Peter? ¿No es así?

- Sullivan, si señor- y por primera vez las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la boca.

A Bella le temblaba la quijada y miraba hacía todas partes, la mitad del restaurante estaba en silencio; Todos dirigían sus miradas hacía el mitológico señor Cullen, quien era considerado casi un fantasma en Nueva York.

- ¿Ya comiste Swan?

- No, y ¿tú?- contestó de manera tímida.

-No- sus ojos se encontraron por un momento, Peter se removía en la silla y miraba los ojos de fuego de ambos.

- ¿Quieres comer algo baby?- era la primera vez que ella le decía eso frente a alguien.

Peter se comía las uñas de emoción.

- Ordena algo para mi amor.

_No, no, no…yo Peter pobre bobo estoy presenciando esta historia de amor tremendo…_

Para ambos, sólo existía el rostro del otro, se hablaban desde códigos secretos.

- ¿Pollo a la carnobara ángel?

Peter pedía auxilio con los ojos a Carlo _Madre santa del cielo…están drogados el uno del otro._

- Umhumm ¿Tu?

- Yo…lo mismo.

- ¿Peter nos acompaña?- su voz era suave pero tenebrosa.

_Algo se propone…lo se…es como cuando está frente a un cliente y lo envuelve en su áurea siniestra e hipnótica._

- ¿Yo?

- Aja, vamos Peter háblame de mi chica - la miró de forma oscura - nuestra chica, debe haber algo que yo no sepa _no se nada…nada...nada._

- ¿Bella? - le pidió permiso, ella no sabía que decir, tan sólo lo veía a él.

- El señor Cullen te invita Peter…quiere conocerte, le he hablado de ti amigo.

Y como si prendiera un switch, peter respiró con alivio.

- Espero que no cosas terribles y perversas amiga…quiero dejar una buena impresión.

- No…Bella no habla…no lo hace.

El tono fue pausado y la mueca seductora se dibujaba en su rostro. Se quitó los guantes tal cual prestidigitador que se preparaba para un acto oscuro.

- Bueno señor Cullen.

-Edward, Peter, mi nombre es Edward - sonreía, con la sonrisa del diablo.

Peter casi se desmaya.

- ¿Qué quiere saber de nuestra chica?

- Todo.

- Oh…Edward…ella es una mujer misteriosa…no sabe…isa nació para provocar misterio…si y la amamos por eso.

- ¿Ah si Swan? Todos te aman por eso.

Isabella bajo la cabeza, se preparaba para los reproches oscuros dados desde sus ojos bellos y malvados _mi pobre Peter…eres demasiado inocente para él._

Carlo se acercó, el todo poderoso en su restaurante ¡Wow! _Mamma mía._

- Señor Cullen…soy el chef… -al menos Carlo, aún con su personalidad voluptuosa de italiano era un poco más controlado- ¿Qué desea pedir?

- La donna chiederà per noi due, e io anche il miglior vino come ti chiami?

- Carlo signore Cullen il mio nome è Carlo, è bello parlare italiano, dove ha imparato a parlare signore?

- là, là …

_Oh mierda divina…y habla italiano también…_

- ¿Qué vas a ordenar Bella?

- Pollo a la carbonara Carlo.

- Buena elección…cariño…Peter- Carlo lo llamó para que dejara la mesa.

- No, Carlo, egli rimane - su voz fue rotunda, la orden en italiano de que peter se quedaba, Carlo pensó…que ese hombre en otra vida seguramente fue el César.

- Si carlo, me quedo _ni por todo el oro del mundo me paro de esta silla ¿Cuándo una pobre chica como yo puede ver a sus héroes románticos en vivo y en directo?_

- ¿Cómo me encontraste baby?

- Yo tengo mis recursos señorita Swan, tú sabes…-ella tímidamente asintió, la sensación de su cuerpo desnudo sobre ella la recorrió lentamente, palpitaba y él lo sabía - no estés nerviosa nena…sólo soy yo hablando con tú amigo…continué Peter, tengo curiosidad acerca de los misterios de Isabella Swan.

- Oh bueno por donde empiezo…- fue así como Peter contó lo poco que sabía de su amiga Bella, aunque Peter no era ningún chismoso e indiscreto, lo que sabía de ella era tan poco que no veía nada en contarle como era su amiga y lo poco privado que era con respecto a su relación con el divino señor de ojos verdes que estaba enfrente era innecesario ya que ambos, por lógica sabían más que él - La primera vez que la vi fue en primer año de la universidad, estudiamos juntos ¿sabe? La chica más inteligente del mundo, todos nos moríamos de la envidia podía discutir de tú a tú con los maestros, es imparable Edward, todos ellos a excepción de Hoffman la adoran.

- ¿Hoffman? ¿Quién es Hoffman?

- Un redomado imbecil, es el tipo más arrogante del mundo Edward, siempre anda creyéndose el rey del mundo el muy cretino, siempre hace comentarios groseros y sexistas sobre todo…nunca ninguna de los escritos o intervenciones de alguno le gustan, pero llego aquí la niña esta lo dejó callado y barrió con él el piso…él la detesta, pero no ha podido con ella, pues todos los profesores la defienden a capa y espada…

- ¿Ah si? Ella es buena domando dragones, Peter ¿hoffman? Ummm es bueno saberlo.

- Edward es un maestro - ella presentía que ese ummm no era bueno sobre todo para Hoffman - ya no se mete conmigo baby…_yo se…se que no se ha olvidado de lo de esta mañana._

- No te preocupes Swan, yo sólo quiero saber… ¿y?

¿Y? Pobre peter sullivan fue envuelto por aquella cosa y habló como una lora, a veces decía algo gracioso, pero en esa mesa ni Bella ni Edward reían…él le tocaba el muslo por debajo de la mesa, todo aquello que él ignoraba Edward presionaba de manera dura y posesiva su muslo, pero su amigo estaba tan maravillado con aquel ser humano que le ponía el máximo cuidado que no se daba cuenta del drama secreto que allí se desarrollaba.

_Ella es rebelde._

_Muy inteligente._

_La mejor amiga del mundo._

_¿Ya conoció a Darcy? Es un maldito celoso ¿no lo cree?_

_Es hermosa…tiene el cabello más bello del planeta…y sabe de todo…su tesis estremecerá la universidad…yo estoy orgulloso de ella…_

La comida la trajeron, Peter estaba intimidado cenando frente a ambos, ambos que no hablaban, sólo se miraban. Edward estaba sorprendido por lo delicioso de la cena, no había comido nada en todo el día, tan sólo se reconcentraba en las frustraciones provocadas por la niña libros.

Como experto seductor le daba vino a Peter quien inocente de las tretas maquiavélicas del dragón tomaba vino como si ésta fuese agua.

- Dime, Peter - arrastraba su voz- ¿Qué te ha contado Bella Swan de mí?

_Aquí viene…_

Más Edward no contaba que aunque Peter fuese muy inocente, también entendía con quien estaba hablando y aunque era fantasioso estar frente a ese hombre, amaba más a su amiga…además ¿qué podía contar?

- Yo…no mucho señor Cullen, como le dije ella es misteriosa.

- Oh vamos Sullivan ¿qué?

La quijada del chico temblaba, estaba en el frente de batalla con un guerrero experto.

- No me ha contado nada Edward, ella puede llegar a desesperar con su silencio, es verdad…- Peter volteó hacía su amiga y por primera vez supo que realmente no sabía nada de Isabella Swan - No se nada de ti Isabella…nada.

El tema central de aquella mesa, atinó con una sonrisa tímida y miró a los hombres en frente. Los labios de Edward jugaban con el borde de la copa de vino de manera lujuriosa y serpiente.

- Es frustrante ¿no es así Sullivan? No saber nada…no entender nada…tantear en la oscuridad - se lo dijo a ella clavando su mirada de fuego sobre su rostro.

_Lo único que tienes que saber es que soy tuya Edward Cullen, hasta mis huesos son tuyos…pero…debo protegerte…protegerte de todo…Dios…no quiero hacerte daño y lo hago…lo hago…me das miedo…_

Por debajo de la mesa, ella anudo su mano con la de él, Edward intentó zafarse pero ella lo retuvo con fuerza y como si esto le diera a él permiso apretó duro.

- ¿Te gustó la cena baby? Carlo cocina delicioso.

- Umhumm.

Todo se quedó en silencio, Peter estaba medio borrachillo, y como siempre su personalidad burbujeante frente al alcohol tomaba un cariz de silencio. Bella se levantó y se excuso para ir al baño, la verdad es que necesitaba respirar, pues toda aquella conversación fue el intento del dragón para sonsacar hasta la última gota de su vida.

Se quedó mirándola de manera soterrada mientras la veía alejarse y perderse, Peter intuía esa hambre oscura y ahora con todo el vino encima, se acercó hacía él.

- Ella es rara Edward ¿acaso no lo entiende? Swan como usted le dice es una flor exótica, la ama, yo lo se, ella lo sabe…déjela respirar, ella necesita el aire, el horizonte, el viento, ella necesita silencio, si sus silencios lo confunden no se torturé con ellos…lo que pasa es que está escribiendo ¿no lo ve?

Por primera vez en aquellas dos horas el dragón dejó de lado sus tácticas de guerra y preguntó.

- ¿Escribe?

- Si, aquí - Peter señaló su cabeza - ella escribe…todo el día, el mundo interior de Isabella Swan retumba, eso es lo que todos los que la conocemos saben…los profesores esperan, el idiota de Hoffman lo intuye también, ella es lo que él nunca ha podido ser…- Peter llevó su cabeza hacía atrás- hay veces en la vida de las personas señor Cullen en que se presentan personas como ella y te permiten estar en su mundo hay que sentirse afortunado ¿acaso no le gusta su regalo?- ella venía- ¿no es lo más hermoso del mundo?

- ¿Y es para mi Peter?

- Toda suya Edward, sólo suya.

Bella se había soltado su cabello que caía en ondas sobre sus hombros, Peter y Edward la observaban de manera sería.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada nena…

- Sólo veíamos a una ninfa caminar.

La siguió en su auto hasta su apartamento, caminó detrás de ella sin decir una palabra. Bella abrió la puerta y volteó hacía él que se sostenía en el marco de ésta.

- Discúlpame baby…yo, me asusté, me levanté en la mañana para prepararte el desayuno y de pronto escuché las llamadas y me dio vergüenza de tú mamá, ella siempre ha sido tan dulce conmigo, y después Alice…y le contaste lo nuestro.

- Le dije que te amaba eso es todo Swan - de pronto entró como un torbellino y cerró la puerta tras él- tú tienes a Peter, tienes amigos, yo sólo tengo a Alice y a Emmet, entre mis padres y yo hay cosas inconclusas…pero tengo a Alice, yo también quiero hablar ¿qué malo hay en eso?

- Dijiste que esta relación iba a ser sólo entre nosotros dos.

Pateó impaciente.

- ¡Mierda! Soy víctima de mis palabras, yo puedo confiar en ella como tú confías en Peter.

- Lo de peter fue un accidente y tú lo sabes, yo no habría dicho nada.

- Eso es lo que tú haces no decir nada.

Ella bajó la cabeza, esa era una batalla perdida.

- Tú apartamento es asustador Edward, enorme y frío…sólo tú biblioteca y Rufus son tuyos ¿qué tienes en la habitación que está con llave?

Edward tragó en seco.

- Cosas.

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Recuerdos…cosas de niñez, fotos de Lizzy, mi vida en Chicago con ella _mi hija…Jessica, mi piano…y tú._

Lo vio nervioso, su gesto de llevarse la mano al puente de su nariz.

- ¿Ves? Edward, no me cuentes más, yo no tengo porque preguntarte nada de eso, es tú intimidad, tú vida…tus cosas, dices que soy misteriosa, tú lo eres más, dices que hay lugares en los que no puedes llegar conmigo, es igual contigo.

Edward hizo una mueca cínica.

- Eres tan inteligente Isabella swan…tan inteligente, yo soy un idiota frente a ti, todo lo que yo diga es usado en mi puta contra…es fácil para ti que yo no comenté nada de mi vida, porque eso te da derecho a negármela tuya- respiró y su expresión fue dura- Mi madre tocaba el violín, pudo ser la mejor del mundo, creo que lo era…un día llegó a mi vida, y me dijo que en realidad Esme no era mi madre, yo salí corriendo como un tonto niño asustado…y Carlisle no me lo pudo negar…ella era tan hermosa y tan extraña y tan narcótica que en pocos días yo la ame como un loco, me contó cosas terribles…dijo que mi padre no me amaba y que intentó deshacerse de mi…y yo le creí…ella no podía mentir, alguien que tocara paganini no podía mentir y odié a mi padre por eso….a los dos meses de conocerla se tomó un veneno y yo fui al hospital por ella y me quedé allí días enteros…ella lloraba y yo no sabía como consolarla, cuando salió del hospital me dijo que se iría a vivir a Chicago de nuevo…que mi padre trataría de hacerle daño y sí, Carlisle trató de apartarla de mi, pero el daño ya estaba hecho…yo la amaba y me fui con ella, esa era su venganza, yo fui su puto instrumento, dos años viví con ella y fue el infierno Bella, la sacaba del hospital cada mes, cada mes y ella disfrutaba verme así, porque de esa manera ella lastimaba a mi padre, poco a poco yo caí en el infierno con ella, me volví un drogadicto de mierda.

- Edward, por favor no- puñales, puñales.

- Dos veces casi muero de sobredosis, yo tenía tanta rabia…tanta que lastime a todos…a todos…ya nada me podía salvar y ella se regodeaba con eso-su voz venía de un pasado de heroína y dolor de niño pianista

Bella se lanzó hacía él, pero Edward la alejó.

-Lo siento.

- Mi padre vino por mi, pero yo estaba ya tan enganchado en todo, tenía tantos líos en mi cabeza y en mi vida, y ella y su amor obsesivo no me dejaba ir, pero no amor hacía mi, sino hacía papá, si yo me iba ella perdería su oportunidad de decirle que ella estaba en su vida para siempre, un día le grité en la cara su crueldad y ella se río de mi, me desaparecí por días, cuando volví lizzy me miraba de forma extraña y yo tuve mucho miedo…y estaba tan drogado que no coordinaba ni media palabra, me fui a dormir y como a las tres de la mañana algo me asustó y me levanté y allí estaba ella frente al televisor con sus venas abiertas y con la expresión más cruel que yo había visto en mi vida _no te puedo contar lo que sigue después es demasiado monstruoso…yo soy su hijo, soy tú hijo Lizzy._

Su expresión era contenida y llena de ira, la de Bella Swan era de terror. Lloró por él, por aquel niño triste viendo a su madre muerta sangrante, sin importarle que él tratara de alejarla lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Dios Edward...yo…

- No digas nada Bella…no digas nada…soy igual que mi madre.

- ¡No! ¡No! eso es lo que ella quería…pero tú no eres como ella.

- Lo soy Swan.

- No, yo soy peor…yo sólo quiero un poco de paz…un poco…que estés conmigo, que hables conmigo…

- Vamos a tú casa.

- No…la odias Swan.

- Yo no la odio, no odio nada de ti…nada…y si quieres hablas con Alice y seré su amiga, ella es linda y todos los fines de semana serán tuyos y hablaremos de todo y haremos el amor como unos locos y dejaré que me perviertas y cuando pienses en Lizzy sólo me miraras a mi, a mi…y yo Edward te salvaré del mundo baby…confía en mi, confía en mi.

Edward llevó su nariz a su cabello y respiro profusamente, en aquel olor de fresas la imagen de Elizabeth se diluía en la lejanía.

- Nena…yo quiero pedirte un favor.

- El que quieras- enterró su cabeza en su pecho- el que quieras.

- Este apartamento lo decoraste tu ¿no es así?

- Si ¿Por qué?

- Decora el mío.

_Oh Virgen maría…_

- ¿Yo?

- Si…al menos mi habitación…

Bella llevó sus manitos a la cara adusta de ese hombre y acarició su rostro.

- ¿Cómo?

- Como quieras, como lo hagas me gustará - sus ojos verdes antes sombríos y funestos, ahora eran los ojos del niño de la foto sin diente _no le puedes negar eso, no le puedes negar eso…_la ninfa pensaba en cadenas y fustas y la hermanastra en cursis cortinas.

- Esta bien…- las lagrimas aún mojaban su cara, él se las limpió.

- Yo no tengo derecho a infectarte con mi pasado niña coletas, estoy demasiado podrido, demasiado.

- Edward el pasado no existe entre tú y yo.

- Existe Swan y en algún momento vendrá y te apartara de mi y me volveré loco nena…contigo puedo controlar mi bestia interna, pero a veces ella sólo pide alimento, todavía no has visto nada Bella, no has visto nada.

Xxx

La pequeña confesión de Edward Cullen abrió en él de manera total los recuerdos que lo atormentaban, Bella Swan con sus manitas trató de sacarlo de allí, el domingo lo escuchó tras el teléfono y estaba ebrio y monosilábico. El lunes vestido de negro habló con ella de manera quieta y pausada haciendo de su tick de cabello algo realmente enfermizo, para alegrarlo un poco le habló de sus planes de remodelación.

- Sorpréndeme Swan.

-Pero te tiene que gustar a ti.

- Que te guste a ti es suficiente.

- Pero…- pero él se iba a lugares remotos.

A las tres de la tarde un hombre extremadamente delgado llegó a la oficina del señor Cullen.

- Soy Seth Shilton.

- Tiene una cita con él.

- No él me espera señorita Swan

_¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?_

- Señor Cullen- lo llamó por el intercomunicador- lo necesita el señor Seth Shilton.

- Dígale que pase Swan _Diablos…no debió venir aquí._

Los ojos verdes oscuros no le gustaron al ex agente del FBI.

- No debió venir aquí.

- Pensé que quería la información lo antes posible.

- Yo no le pago para que piense- miraba la puerta- ¿Tiene la información?

Seth apuntó con la cabeza hacía la puerta.

- Ella es difícil señor Cullen.

El señor Cullen no se le movía un músculo.

- ¿Qué descubrió?

- Básicamente lo mismo de la vez pasada, pero con respeto al James que usted dijo que buscara… ¿puedo sentarme?

- No.

_Siempre tan amable ¿no es así estúpido niño rico?_

- Entre 2004 y el 2006 estudiaron en la secundaria Forks nueve chicos con nombres James…casi todos viven en ese pueblo, uno de ellos murió en un accidente automovilístico, otro vive en Seatle y trabaja en un taller de mecánica, vive con sus padres, pero nunca conoció a Isabella Swan pues parece que cuando ella llego a vivir con su padre él ya estaba en último año, otro chico James Walton el típico capitán del equipo de football, se quedó allí estancado en esa época, ahora trabaja en una tienda por departamento, tiene dos hijos pequeños y una vida bastante normal, parece que estudio con Isabella Swan y según muchos estaba algo enamorado de ella, como la mitad de la escuela pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada con sus ojos sobre los libros que parece que ni siquiera se dio cuenta; hay otros que son chicos anodinos no del tipo de la señorita Swan- Seth lo miró de manera cómplice , pero Edward Cullen le devolvió la confianza con un rayo de hielo que cortó la posible confianza- pero hay un chico…uno que me llamó la atención, un tal James Morris.

- ¿Si?

- Es un chico problema…no terminó la secundaría, parece que durante dos años se quedó en el mismo curso, es hijo de un hombre muy rico, usted lo debe conocer Cristopher Morris, el dueño de farmacéuticas Morris ¿Lo conoce?

- No me interesan la industria farmacéutica shilton, no, no lo conozco.

- Su padre lo castigo y lo mandó a la secundaria pública, pero esto empeoró el problema de drogas que el chico tenía y tiene, ha estado en la cárcel dos veces, la primera por disturbios en lugares públicos y el año pasado por golpear de manera brutal un hombre en un bar, las influencias de su padre lo sacaron de allá, pero eso no ha mejorado el problema, el jefe de la policía, el padre de la señorita Swan ha intentado ponerlo varías veces en la cárcel, pero nada…cada día es peor, se sospecha el chico proporciona drogas en la ciudad, en Port Angeles y en Seatle desde hace varios años, es el típico niño que le gusta a las chicas, es guapo, tiene dinero y ese aire peligroso que seduce, usted sabe señor _así como usted._

- ¿Algo que lo relacione Con la señorita Swan?

- Estudiaron juntos, las personas que investigue, a las que trate de insinuar si ella había tenido algo con él, todas casi mueren de la risa señor, según todos ellos, ella era demasiado inteligente para meterse con él, además ella no era su tipo de chica, le gustan pelirrojas y peligrosas como él. Pero permítame decirle señor…ella es alguien impredecible…y por mi experiencia, a veces lo que menos se cree es la verdad absoluta señor Cullen, que haya pruebas, no, nos la hay, pero la manera en que ella se fue del pueblo no fue normal, parecía que estaba huyendo ¿de quien? No se…

- Siga investigando…shilton…necesito más…más.

- ¿Más?

- Umm, déjeme la información.

- Toda esta en la usb señor.

- Entonces pásela a mi computador…quiero fotos del señor Morris…

- Si señor- el hombre pasó la información, mientras que el peligroso Cullen miraba por las ventanas hacía nueva york, cuando terminó, la mirada de ojos verdes le hizo saber que no era bienvenido.

- Y nunca venga aquí… ¡Jamás!

- Si señor.

A la media hora veía a Swan concentrada en unos papeles, era un animal en acecho.

_Morris…morris… ¿Quién demonios es ese hijo de puta? Me mentiste ¿no es así Swan?, me mientes ¿qué te ata al maldito? ¿Te atan los te amos que le dijiste a él y a mi me los niegas? _Bella sintió un estremecimiento en sus huesos, alzó la mirada y los cuchillos de miles de preguntas fueron apuntados a ella.

- ¿Qué baby? ¿Quieres algo?

_Tu vida…sólo para mi._

-No mi amor nada- sonrió de manera dulce.

- ¿Quieres comer? Puedo llamar a Carlo y que te mande algo.

- No es necesario.

- Oh vamos señor…yo puedo alimentarte como un niño pequeño.

_Mi corazón en tus manos…mi alma en tus manos… ¿mi alma? La vendería al diablo Swan, la vendería por una sola puta e infernal palabra._

- ¿Cucharada a cucharada Swan?

- Si, así como yo te alimento baby…lentamente.

Nada, nada podía hacer…nada…

- Está bien.

- Eres un bebé fácil.

- Soy una puta Nena.

- Dios que grosero eres- Soltó la carcajada.

A las dos horas Isabella Swan alimentaba a su niño bocado a bocado…pero la mirada que acribillaba seguía sobre ella.

Llegó a su apartamento.

Hermoso…y silencioso y sin medir palabra se desnudo frente a ella.

- Hazme el amor Swan.

- ¿Así nada más? ¿Sin un beso señor?- su ninfa corría y se aplicaba su sucio labial y su hermanastra se enredaba en la medias.

La recorrió con hambre, la cargo sobre sus hombros.

- Los besos vendrán después Swan…ahora te quiero desnuda encima de mi, y con mi polla enterrada en ti…estoy duro como una puta roca…

Y en medio segundo estaba él en su cama, sin nada, cordero dispuesto al sacrificio.

Una larga sesión de besos por todo su cuerpo hasta que ella se deslizo por su verga dura, mientras no despegaba sus ojos chocolate de él.

- ¿Así baby?

- Si…exactaputamente Swan…así.

- Que duro estas…ángel…

- Duro…insatisfecho y hambriento, muévete lentamente….- ella empezó a moverse de manera muy lenta, alargó su mano y tomó la de él.

- Baila conmigo ángel…baila conmigo.

Jadeos de paloma…dulce jadeos de palomita tierna, un regocijo tierno.

Su conchita se sentía bien, petalitos suaves en su animal demente.

- Eres tan sexy…tan caliente…y- su orgasmo se construía en sus testículos, en su ingle. El movimiento suave de sus senos, el jadeo de su vientre, suaves gotas de sudor corriendo entre sus pezones, su cabello acompañando los movimientos…oh puta mierda ella bailaba para él- más…más…Swan…oh si- se arqueaba bajo el peso pequeño y adorado de aquella porcelana, quien disfrutaba enormemente ver el poder de aquel dragón entregado a ella.

Estaba tan hambriento de amor…ella era su reflejo su espejo…su yo en ella, su mundo en ella…su alma en ella…eso era amar a muerte…podía no volverla a tocar (y que el puto mundo no lo quiera así) pero jamás, jamás podría volver a tocar a una mujer…jamás…

Rogó…suplicó…ella lo apretaba de manera intima, le ofreció sus pezones para que chupara…perdió su mente…su razón estaba en su polla, su existencia residía en aquel movimiento, en aquel retroceder y avanzar…en aquel subir y bajar.

- No me dejes ir…baby…no me dejes ir aún…

- Nunca…nena…nunca…oh mierda Swan…te amo de una jodida manera.

Ella lo ordeñaba con tortuosa lentitud, se retorcía como gatita, maullaba como gatita.

- Cristo...Swan…

- Si… ¿más?

-Si…más…más.

Mientras que la veía e hipnotizado bajo aquel amor y placer agónico Edward Cullen supo tres malditas cosas en su vida…Primero que Isabella Swan era lo único que en su vida adoraría hasta morir, Segundo que Isabella Swan le pertenecía…estaba escrito en las putas estrellas, ella era suya…aun si ella se negara…ella era solamente de él…y tercero si en la vida de Isabella Swan existía…existía James Morris…su maldita presencia fantasma…él lo mataría.

Entonces su pequeño cuerpo se derrumbo sobre su pecho presa de placer y de convulsión y él…siguió moviéndose dentro de ella un poco más…hasta que estalló dentro de ella llenándola de su semen, de sus ansias, de su hambre y de su delirio homicida y febril; Bella sobre su boca sintió su orgasmo que retumbaba en cada nervio.

A horcadas sobre él…Isabella lo miró de manera juguetona y mordió sus labios de manera traviesaq

- ¿Sabes? Mañana tengo una cita.

_¿Que infiernos?_

- Con tú hermana Alice.

_Oh Mierda._

**Ámenme o déjenme….dejar comentarios es casi tan bueno como escuchar el **_**sssssssssssssss **_**azotado por Edward.**

_**Ssssssssssssssss **_**¿Lo quieres? **_**Ssssssssss **_**Oh si, si, si.**

A marchu, .ven. jezzikita cullen. Lilivett. Hinatapink. Kylie W. bellarenesmee alias NATI. Tolola. Hanni06. Frad Ex Nox. Milla Whitlock. RIZPA. Ely Cullen M. Elena. Viridianada. Lynn. Mrs. P and C. adriana Noemí. BelenRobsten. Yeicy Duquesa Swansea. Sayuri1980. L'Amelie. MELI8114. cath patzzstew. Kory. As. Zujeyane. Cremita. .Cullen. krencullen. taly87. Tania Solis. Meppcullen. . yolabertay. aramiio paraguay. Berta. martha ines. Erva. Camela. Nina. CristellaWolfe. sophia18. lu0911. alimago. Catagomez. Tata . Karitho. joli cullen. monita21. Lowrense. HippieLucy. Todas besos y abrazos.

**Vengan…corran al bosque…y vayan por sus sueños…yo tengo la ventaja de compartir el mío con ustedes…**


	31. Chap 31 Una Bestia tierna primera parte

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer la historia es mía.**_

_**A las miles, miles de lectoras fantasmas, maravillosas, misteriosas y perfectas…todo mi deseo de que algún día un dragón venga y las posea de manera enfermiza y total…vamos saquen la ninfa interior…ella es malditamente sabia.**_

_**A mis nenas que dejan comentarios miles de besos…yo deseo para ellas que cada uno de sus sueños de bosques profundos, sátiros lujuriosos y hombres de hielo vengan a sus vidas. No les he podido escribir porque la vida real y el límite del caos no me lo permiten…pero debo decirles que leo cada uno de sus comentarios…son mi heroína.**_

_**Vaya al facebook el de sachita y el del limite están en mi perfil, al igual que el blog…**_

_**Este capítulo me quedo enorme, lo divide en dos…esta primera parte es dulce y tierna, la segunda ¡Madre santa! El Heavy metal es para el próximo, en este pongan Angel de Massive attack es Sexy, palpitante y sugestivo en youtube está.**_

_**Y Save me de poets of fall una banda perfecta…si la canción dice "necesito tú amor cuando menos lo merezco" esta canción está en blogg ahh y vayan también allá para las fotos.**_

_**Niñas si tengo un error disculpen, no tengo beta y a veces por mucho que revise uno que otro error se va…no me castiguen..bueno si fuera ya saben quien…ahgg.**_

**EL LÍMITE DEL CAOS.**

**UNA BESTIA TIERNA.**

**Primera parte.**

Edward extendió su mano hacía ella, casi con miedo.

- ¿Qué es baby?

Tosió nervioso.

- Una tarjeta de crédito.

Bella hizo un mohín de impaciencia y Edward pateó como siempre el suelo.

- Por todos los cielos Swan, es el dinero para que puedas decorar mi habitación y, y para que compres algunas cositas para ti.

Ella sabía que "las cositas" no era lo que ella en su idioma de una chica de clase media entendía por "cositas" pero el tono casi tímido como el lo dijo la hizo reír.

- ¿Qué cositas?- reprimió la risa.

Edward bajo la cabeza e hizo un movimiento leve en el pie.

- Ummm unos zapatos…vamos Swan alimenta mis fetiches, unas bragas, creo que te he roto todas…joyas…libros…no se lo que quieras.

- Lo de los zapatos lo acepto, todo por tu fetiche ángel, lo de las bragas…oh si…has roto todas, ya estaba a punto de venir sin nada a la oficina y tú sabes- malvada y picara ninfa- eso no es bueno.

Edward resopló con excitación…_sin bragas…siempre dispuesta…oh nena…siempre consigues con una palabra tenerme al limite…_

-¿No? - su voz se quebró.

- No baby- voz de niña- soy una chica seria, una dama, además como soy de torpe me caigo y uff, todos me verían, eso no te gustaría.

Los ojos verdes profundos, se volvieron oscuros de celos…se inclinó ante ella y la mordió.

- No, nadie puede ver mi tesoro…sólo yo.

- Aja…tú puedes ver, tocar y jugar…

- Mi parque de diversión privado… eso me gusta- le dio un beso con los ojos abiertos y se quedaron así, mirándose en un silencio tranquilo.

- Dime de cuanto es el cupo.

- ¿Umm? Trataba de poner uno de sus mechones de cabello detrás de la oreja.

- De la tarjeta de crédito.

Volvió a toser y se paró y rodeó el enorme escritorio.

- Edward…

- Tres…

- ¿Tres mil?- había visto cosas lindas para la habitación, desde el domingo venía planeando la decoración…

- Tres millones de dólares.

Ella se paró de la silla y puso la tarjeta sobre el escritorio como si ésta tuviera el diablo adentro.

- ¡Tres millones de dólares! Con eso te compras otro apartamento, ¡diez! Si quieres… baby no me gastaré todo ese dinero es demasiado.

- No, no lo es…es lo justo para que compres de todo…hasta dos camas, la tuya…ya la dañamos - Bella se sonrojó como un tomate al recordar como su pobre cama hacía tremendos sonidos cuando ambos tenían sexo salvaje, él sonrió, pensaba lo mismo- una nueva para mi, muebles…todo…no quiero nada de lo que tengo ahora, quiero que cuando entre a mi habitación sienta que cada cosa que ahí allí tiene tu esencia mi amor.

- Pero tres millones de dólares…

-Oh Swan contigo eso del dinero es una pelea perdida, esta bien, lo que te sobre me devuelves la estúpida tarjeta…pero eso si tus zapatos y tus bragas son más importantes que mi cuarto, así que eso no tiene discusión y cuando los compres me los modelas…ojala desnuda…no ojala no, es una orden.

_Niño tonto._

- Si general…- ella hizo el gesto de llevarse la mano a la cabeza- soy buen soldado.

Lo hacía reír…lo hacía reír…algo tan exótico para él como ser feliz.

Todo el resto de la mañana se fue en trabajo…ella se movía de arriba abajo, después de casi cuatro años allí ya conocía esa empresa al derecho y al revés, cada nombre, el rostro de cada empleado y cada uno de ellos le sonreía a la muy tímida señorita Swan, cosa que todavía no había logrado el señor del hielo, a quien cada día le temían más. La imagen de Edward Cullen era inversamente proporcional a lo que pasaba en su interior…su alma ardía en un enardecimiento de amor eterno, abría horizontes, empezaba de nuevo a tocar el piano, mas a la ves cada segundo de pasión, cada segundo donde el amor tomaba cada nervio, cada músculo, cada poro, cada pensamiento…bella Swan, sentía que su febrilidad iba haciendo de él alguien más salvaje, más violento…sentía que el mundo con sus miles de fieras la atacarían y no estaba dispuesto a que nada, nada la lastimara. Cada día, cada hora, minuto y segundo Edward Cullen se volvía más reconcentrado y más huraño…hacía dos días había escuchado el comentario de uno de sus trabajadores en el enorme estacionamiento de la empresa.

"-Cada día está peor, parece que lo alimentaran con veneno, un día de estos esa ponzoña le llegará al corazón y lo matará"

Lo peor de todo es que el pobre empleado no lo vio llegar y casi muere de un paro cardiaco, se paró frente a él y lo miró como se mira algo insignificante y sin valor.

"- Tenga cuidado señor... ¿Su nombre?"

El tipo temblaba.

"-Richard."

"-Muerdo y mi ponzoña mata…lentamente."

El pobre Richard esa noche no durmió pensando en qué trabajaría si al venenoso señor Cullen lo despedía.

Si…se consumía lentamente en el fuego infernal de una pasión que hasta él mismo dudaba que alguien hubiera podido sentir nunca. Por eso verla ir de un lado a otro, deambular por el enorme rascacielos sin que él pudiera hacer nada lo ponía con los nervios de punta y a Angie y a Lauren también.

-¿Dónde diablos está Swan?

Angie contestaba con el alma en vilo.

-Señor esta en personal…y…

- ¿Y?

- Debe ir a financiera y a jurídica.

- La próxima vez va usted.

- Si señor.

Hablaba con Stella que le contaba como su hijo Sean estaba extasiado en la universidad y que ya hablaba con términos que nadie entendía, y sobre todo como sus abuelos ya lo miraban raro, preguntándose si aquel niño sería el próximo anticristo, pues como es sabido todo estudiante de filosofía, según sus abuelos era ateo confeso. Bella se moría de risa con Stella quien siempre la hacía reír con sus ocurrencias y pequeños desastres ocurridos a un ama de casa normal. Estaba en plena conversación cuando el Blackberry sonó, miró la pantalla _Edward _sonrió con amabilidad y contestó alejándose un poco de su amiga.

- Sube.

- Tengo que llevar unos papeles señor…debo hacer traslados de seguros y…

- No me importa…sube.

- Iré a jurídica.

- Sube…

- Es mi trabajo señor.

- Tú trabajo es aquí, conmigo…Angie y Lauren pueden hacer ese trabajo, a veces me da la impresión Swan que les haces el trabajo a ellas.

- No digas eso…hasta Lauren trabaja duro, lo está intentando.

- Quiero café.

- Te dejé en la jarra. Dile a Angie que te sirva.

- No.

- Por favor baby- lo dijo en un susurro- en veinte minutos subo y estoy allí contigo, además estoy esperando la llamada de tú hermana para concretar la hora en que nos vamos a ver…¿puedes esperar ángel?.

- Veinte minutos.

- Veinte.

Bella suspiró, era tan absorbente que a veces sentía que hasta el sueño se lo vigilaba.

_Estúpido…idiota…hijo de puta... ¿Por qué soy así?..._Edward era el más conciente de la actitud de acoso asfixiante; las palabras de Peter le resonaban en la cabeza…_ella necesita viento…horizonte _Pero el parecía una anaconda ahogando a su presa…estaba más allá de sus fuerzas…_si la amas déjala libre… ¿Quién invento semejante idiotez? Seguramente quien lo dijo no amaba como yo…_

A los veinticinco minutos ella apareció con café caliente y el respiró tranquilo.

-¡Bella!- era el sonido de la voz de Alice tras el celular.

- Alice-lo miró tras sus lentes, él se removió incomodo.

- Paso por ti a las siete ¿qué te parece?

- Pero yo puedo ir Alice.

- Tonterías…yo paso por ti…además voy a ir con mi cuñada…oh y no te asustes con ella, es algo intimidante, pero es una gran chica, además está muy agradecida contigo con lo que pasó el año pasado con el bebé, Emmet se la pasa hablando de ti todo el día, no es que esté celosa, pero tiene curiosidad, se su amiga Bella, Rosalie es como ese tipo de mujeres que si aman a alguien es capaz de atravesar océanos y campos de batalla…¿puedo?

- Esta bien.

- Grandioso…Mondigliani nos espera.

- Si señora.

- Alice, diablos Bella…Alice.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Estaba parado viendo en el lente de su telescopio, quería parecer tranquilo, pero no lo estaba, alice y su lengua larga y dicharachera.

- ¿Estas aterrado no es así?

- Alice es demasiado para mi…ella habla y habla.

- Al contrario de ti baby.

- Mira quien lo dice, el ser más callado de la tierra.

- Somos un caso anormal, nuestros silencios nos definen.

_Silencios de escritora… ¿no es así peter?_

- Pero tu y yo hablamos de otra manera nena- ese nena era siempre la antesala para uno de sus excesos sensuales.

- ¿ah si? ¿Cómo?

- Desnudos.

- Hablamos bien Cullen.

- Excelentemente diría yo…nuestras conversaciones son largas - se acercó y la puso sobre el escritorio- filosóficas - beso su boca- entretenidas - beso su cuello - amenas- besó sus pezones – enriquecedoras - beso su vientre, mientras que ella se arqueaba; subió su falda – profundas - beso su sexo - muy profundas.

- Oh si…cambian al mundo Cullen.

- Lo estremecen…nadie habla como tu y yo.

Bella respiraba con dificultad, mientras que sentía el aliento caliente entre sus muslos.

- Bella, nunca me voy a cansar de esto.

- Yo tampoco- se mordía los labios diciendo un Si para la eternidad. Pero el estúpido teléfono resonó sacándolos del ensueño, Edward maldijo entre dientes. De mala gana tomó el intercomunicador y su voz resonó como un trueno.

- Si...páselo Angie...No… ¿Mañana? ¿Cuántos días? ¡Cuatro! ¿No puedes ir tú? …Esta bien…no…no hay problema…si hoy voy…esta noche… ¿vas a estar también? Si…por favor no Emmet ya no tengo edad… ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Diez?...si hasta la noche- colgó con la sonrisa que le dejaba su hermano.

- ¿Qué?

- Tengo que ir a los Ángeles mañana, reunión de jefes de zona- Se tocó el cabello con impaciencia.

- ¡Fantástico! ¿A que horas nos vamos? Quizás pueda llamar a papá para poder verme con él… si.

Edward la miró asombrado.

- ¿Viajas conmigo?- su pregunta fue tonta y niña.

- Por supuesto señor Cullen, soy su asistente personal, yo manejo su agenda, sus papeles, su archivo… me lo prometiste…seis horas de vuelo…millas viajeros…hablar…y hablar.

Se fue hacía ella y la cargó de la cintura.

- He creado un monstruo.

- Soy tú obra profesor.

- Que bueno soy.

- El mejor.

- El más putamente afortunado bastardo sobre la tierra.

- Que boca…que boca ¿tú mamá no te lavó con jabón por esas palabras?

Él frunció el ceño y su cara adusta resurgió.

- ¿Lizzy?

-No, tú mamá…Esme...Tú mamá.

- Esme me mata Bella si me oye decir una mala palabra.

- Apuesto que te comportas como un angelito frente a ella.

- No, ella me conoce…ella me conoce…me ha visto en mis peores momentos…puedo ser de todo menos un ángel.

- Eres un ángel caído…pero un ángel…además quien quiere un ángel decente…yo no…-Vio la sonrisa de él con amargura y lo abrazó- nos vamos a divertir, vas a ver los Ángeles California…cine Hollywood…vaya…si te ven allí todos esos insulsos actores de cine serán unos tontos, hasta Jhony Deep.

- ¿Con que Jhony Deep?

- Oh si…adoro casi todas sus películas ángel, él es todo lo que una chica quiere- había sentido del humor en sus palabras, pero la expresión de Edward no daba risa

- Maldito.

_Que niño eres… _Poco a poco se iba resignando al poco sentido del humor de su niño.

XxX

Estaba muy asustada con que Alice Cullen fuera a su apartamento…y con la impresionantes Rosalie, sabía que al menos Alice era una chica sin pretensiones y que la humildad de su apartamento no sería problema para ella, además sabía que su apartamento era lindo, estaba orgulloso de éste, sólo pensaba que quizás Rosalie Hale era otra cosa, ella con su figura de portada y su "muy particular" modo de ser…no sabía no estaba segura. Se puso unos pantalones negros, forrados, pero muy clásicos y chic; se acordó de su madre que un día le dijo _Baby en un época donde la palabra Sexy se ha distorsionado tanto, y nos ha dejado mujeres repletas de siliconas y maquillaje estúpido…lo chic es mejor…más clase…más estilo _Si eso decía Renne, quien a pesar de su look hippie podía verse hermosa, sin ser vulgar u ordinaria. La blusa era de seda blanca, anudada en los puños y como toque una imitación corbata que le daba una imagen divertida y algo masculina; se hizo una cola de caballo y se maquilló levemente. No quería que las muy elegantes princesas Cullen desentonaran con la muy simple secretaria.

El timbre sonó, Darcy maulló con fuerza y ella brincó. Su gato se paró frente a la puerta como cazador en cacería.

- Compórtate ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan antipático bebé?

Abrió la puerta y allí estaban las dos princesas Cullen. Alice sonreía y Rosalie tenía una expresión de prevención. La pequeña hermana de Edward se le tiró en los brazos y plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla de Bella, quien se intimidó inmediatamente por la muy abierta expresión de cariño de la chica.

- Hola muñeca ¿podemos pasas?

En el aturdimiento Bella no las había invitado.

- Claro…que maleducada.

- No te preocupes…saluda Rosalie.

- ¿Como estas Bella?

- Bien, gracias señora.

- No me llames señora…no tengo cincuenta…- Rosalie paso con timidez. La aprensión de Bella sobre Rosalie y su apartamento quedó en el pasado, cuando la chica dijo- me gusta tú casa Bella- de pronto el enorme gato salió de debajo de la mesa y maulló de forma tierna frente a Rosalie, quien lo miró de forma retadora- ¿Y tú quien eres?- Darcy se acercó y rodeó a la muy impresionante mujer, bella estaba asombrada.

- Es mi gato Darcy…es decir mi bebé…bueno hasta hoy.

- Se ha enamorado de ti Rosalie.

Sin medir miedo Rosalie se inclinó y tomó el animal en sus brazos.

- No, no...El es…-iba a decir grosero, pero el animal ronroneaba feliz- vaya Darcy.

- Si bella –dijo Alice- entre gatos se entienden.

Alice veía el lugar, era entrañable y acogedor _Edward debe adorar esto…siempre se queja de su apartamento _posó sus ojos sobre la música y los libros _son iguales…iguales, mamá estaría igual de feliz que yo…ella es perfecta para él…la única que lo puede controlar._

Bella con su muy intuitiva manera de ser sabía que la chica la analizaba _¿Hasta donde le contó?...Oh Dios que no le haya dicho que hacemos el amor como unos locos dementes…no él no lo haría…eso es nuestro…sólo de los dos._

- Estás hermosa Bella.

- Oh pero no me he puesto los zapatos.

- Rosalie si vieras los zapatos de la señorita Swan morirías…son de muerte lenta.

- Vaya parece que compartimos la misma obsesión- ella lo decía de manera lenta y felina mientras acariciaba el gato de manera sensual- Emmet alimenta esa obsesión.

_Parece que el fetiche es de familia._

Se fue hacía su habitación y sin permiso Alice la siguió, tenía tanta curiosidad que no le importaba parecer una metiche.

Miró la enorme cama pulcra de hermosos cobertores de color azul y el espejo pequeño y femenino del tocador, la preciosa foto del bosque; todo era encantador.

- Edward debe adorar esto- lo que pensaba lo llevó a su boca, bella se quedó mirándola de una sola pieza- Oh no, no, no…discúlpame cariño, no quiero entrometerme, ni sonar indiscreta- la niña Swan estaba sonrojada- él no me contó mucho, en verdad no lo hizo- se acercó y la miró de hito a hito- yo hice una promesa Bella…no le he contado a nadie, te lo juro…pero déjame disfrutar esto…he venido rogando por esto…no sabes lo que es ver a mi hermano así…es…es un milagro nena…para toda mi familia…todos lo creíamos perdido y él te ama tanto…- Bella bajó la cabeza- no te avergüences, yo te admiro…eres especial…él es el diablo…pero ámalo así porque te aseguro bella que nadie, nadie te amará como él…te lo ruego..Sálvalo- unas lágrimas corrían en rostro de ambas- es un largo camino cariño, pero tú eres fuerte.

- ¿Lo soy?

- Claro que si…claro que si- mira hacía la sala- Rosalie no sabe, ni sospecha, no te preocupes…sólo entre tú y yo.

- Jasper…su esposo.

- Oh Bella no conoces a mi esposo, es el ser más discreto del planeta, parece como uno de esos soldados que están preparados para morir antes de contar algo sobre alguien, es más, yo creo que él sabía más de lo tuyo con Edward antes que yo me diera cuenta y aún así calló, por respeto a mi hermano…Por favor Bella…yo sólo quiero ser tú amiga…ese gato, es decir Rosalie, es maravilloso, pero necesito alguien menos…tú sabes.

-Intimidante.

- Algo así, además aquí entre nos mi cuñada es increíblemente inteligente, pero eso del arte no le va muy bien, eso si, háblale de autos y carreras y no para, esa chica tiene el alma de un mecánico, además de la boca…no sabes- Alice volteó y gritó de una manera que no era humana - Ohhhh ¡Mierda! - se refería a los diez pares de zapatos que había en el pequeño closet - ¡Rosalie! ¡Ven!- De manera inteligente Alice Cullen desvió la conversación para que la tímida chica no sintiera que estaba hurgando más allá de lo que debía, pero al igual que su hermano ella tenía un plan. Rosalie apareció con Darcy quien parecía que con las garras se sostenía del muy impresionante pecho de la rubia quien hizo un gesto de Oh maravilla.

- Puta madre señorita Swan ¿qué joda es esto?

- Mis zapatos- Bella estaba aterrada viendo como las dos impresionantes princesas se sentaron en la cama extasiadas a ver esas obras de arte de Zapatos, valga la pena decir que eran las únicas obras de arte que a Rosalie Hale podía disfrutar.

- Manolos, Gucci, Valentino…carajo eres mi ídolo ¿Cuáles te vas a poner?

- Los Manolo negros - si los había comprado hacía una semana con el siniestro plan de pararse desnuda frente al dragón y desfilarle. Eran una bellezas de raso negro y encaje de tacón puntilla; al comprarlo pensó en la expresión de excitación de su baby…oh la ninfa hacía poses y siseaba una canción de bar de mala muerte.

- Son perfectos Bella…póntelos y vamonos.

Al ponerse sus zapatos y verse un momento frente al espejo Bella Swan se hizo una pregunta ¿Cuánto iba a cambiar su vida? Ahora ella estaba en el torbellino Cullen…poco a poco la transformación de simple chica del estado de Washington a una mujer cosmopolita de nueva york se iba dando…Alice la miraba de reojo _ella es perfecta…perfecta para nuestra familia…Edward si lo arruinas te mato._

En el auto de Rosalie un audi R8 regalo de Emmet por el cumpleaños de su chica…Bella sentada en la parte de atrás callaba mientras que Alice y su cuñada cantaban a voz en cuello Bad Romance…parecían dos adolescentes camino a la preparatoria.

- Vamos Bella canta, yo adoro a Lady Gaga…no me digas que eres igual de Snob que mi hermano para la música.

Bella miró nerviosa por las ventanas y Alice supo que no debió hacer esa afirmación frente a Rosalie, pero esta tenía una opinión sobre su cuñado como un tipo insufrible y amargado que en su cabeza no se le pasaba que estuviera enamorado, es más creía que Edward en vez de corazón tenía una roca.

- Oye Bella…dos años con el doctor muerte…-conducía como si compitiera en la Nascar - eso es una hazaña, Edward es un tirano.

Alice no contradijo lo que su cuñada decía, primero porque era verdad y segundo porque su plan era observar, sonsacar una reacción de la muy estoica señorita Swan con respecto a los sentimientos de ella por su hermano, porque aunque se le fuera la mitad de su alma en ello, si ella no lo amaba…no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño a su hermano, pues aunque no sabía muy bien los porque de la actitud hosca y violenta de Edward ella presentía que había una historia de ira, dolor y sufrimiento en su familia que ella temía descubrir.

- Después de un tiempo se aprende a conocer.

- ¿O a soportar?

- No…él no es tan terrible como dicen es _tierno, celoso…extraño…misterioso _tiene muchas responsabilidades.

- Bueno si tú lo dices- lo dijo de manera no muy convencida.

- Veras Bella…Rosalie y mi hermano tienen una relación especial.

- Aja…no le tengo miedo, en eso se resume…el grita y yo quiero enterrarle una estaca en el culo.

Soltó la carcajada, a lo largo del los años Rosalie había aprendió a tolerar y respetar al hermoso bastardo de su cuñado. La primera vez que lo vio fue cuando Jasper la presentó con la muy asustadora familia Cullen. Jasper estaba como un idiota enamorado de esa chica excéntrica y hablantinosa, Alice quien sin empacho la besuqueó y le dijo _Hola cuñada _instantáneamente Rosalie la amó, aunque la muy impresionante rubia señorita Texas 2004 era conocida por ser el ser menos amable del mundo…había dejado de sonreír a los diecisiete años cuando…aún le hervía la sangre de sólo recordarlo; en fin toda la familia real de nueva york era asustadora…pero esa cosa hermosa de Edward Cullen era miedoso; ella jamás utilizó su belleza para conseguir nada y los hombres como "el siniestro doctor muerte" no le agradaban en lo más mínimo. Le cayó mal desde el principio y todo fue peor cuando se vio abrazada por los portentosos brazos de Emmet quien la había conquistado por su risa estridente, sus hoyitos risueños, por aquel día en que peleó por la vida de un conejo en pleno restaurante, animal que iba a ser sacrificado y él sin temor se metió a la cocina y pagó tres mil dólares por el animalillo, quien se convirtió en la mascota oficial de su casa. Edward la mandó a investigar cosa que le consto a éste una de las insultadas más terribles que un ser humano se había atrevido a hacerle; pero al final el siniestro la había dejado en paz, nunca supo muy bien si edward Cullen descubrió el maldito secreto de su pasado. Él jamás comentó nada…cosa que habría sido inútil, pues la primera vez que se acostó con emmet éste sabía lo que le había ocurrido y su maravilloso y tierno animalazo tuvo la paciencia y el amor para soportar sus miedos y sus inseguridades…cada día se despertaba dando gracias por haber conocido a aquel hombre que le había dado un puerto seguro. Tardó años para poder soportar a Edward quien siempre se mostraba despótico y poco amable con ella, pero lo que más le dolía era la actitud que siempre tenía con Emmet quien lo adoraba y siempre lo defendía de todo, mas al final supo que el cariño era reciproco aunque el siniestro nunca dejaba entrever el amor por su hermano.

Llegaron al museo de arte moderno y toda la sociedad estaba allí. Bella quería salir corriendo se sentía fuera de lugar.

- No te preocupes Bella, la mayoría son unos idiotas, están demasiado ocupados acomodándose las estacas en el culo - Rosalie con su muy impresionante metro ochenta de estatura y vestida de negro de pies a cabeza era viva imagen de alguien con quien nadie se quería meter.

Alice parecía un mosquito pegado a ella. Era toda una experta en arte y se la pasó explicando cada uno de los cuadros, el año en que fue pintado, las historias de cada uno _veras Bella cada uno guarda la historia de un hombre muy triste…todo es así Bella, todas las obras de arte son así…guardan secretos _Si así como su hermano…esa extraña obra de arte…término que le escuchó una vez a la maestra de Piano de Edward Gianna, cuando hablaba con su madre, esa mujer que durante dos años estuvo detrás de Edward para que retomara su amor a la música…ella era una niña, pero aún se acordaba de ella.

Bella observaba y dejaba que Alice hablara…_sería magnifica maestra de arte _estaba aprendiendo. Alice estaba feliz, la chica era atenta e intuitiva…a veces se le soltaba una pregunta _¿Has escuchado música con mi hermano? Es hermoso… ¿no crees? ¿Alguna ves volverá a tocar el piano? Convéncelo…que lo haga por mamá _La señorita Swan no contestaba nada, sólo atinaba con una dulce sonrisa, cosa que a Alice exasperaba _Diablos es un misterio esta chica._

Alguien llamó a Alice, una amiga de su madre y por fin Bella quedó sola y sintió algo de liberación, estaba atemorizada por la constante presión de la chica por sonsacar algo de su relación con Edward. A los minutos sintió unos ojos fríos que la miraban casi con descaro…algo terrible le recorrió su espina dorsal, volteó y vio a un hombre detrás de ella, un hombre de unos sesenta años con el cabello muy oscuro con ciertos visos plateados, los ojos descarados de éste no le gustaron para nada. El hombre le sonrió con una sonrisa que la helo desde la punta de los pies hasta la punta del cabello.

- ¿Le gusta mondigliani madame? -Su voz era encantadora y a la vez temible. Quiso huir pero los ojos negros profundos la detuvieron - Vamos…deje que yo disfrute de su belleza señorita…usted es lo más exótico que he visto, permítame presentarme - El hombre alargó una mano fría y esquelética y sin permiso tomó la manito pequeña de Bella Swan - Soy Aro Volturi.

_Dios mío…es…es…_

- Isabella Swan- trató de Zafarse de aquella mano tenebrosa pero Aro Volturi la retuvo.

- Isabella, que hermoso nombre….suena a campanas y violines…Dígame ¿es amiga de Alice Cullen?

Gracias a Dios que en ese momento Rosalie vino al rescate, tomó a Bella del brazo y reto al hombre con los ojos.

- Señor Volturi…siempre listo para despedazar.

- Señora- Aro hizo una mueca- siempre tan amable.

- Y usted siempre como una hiena ¿no es así?- se llevó a Bella lejos de allí- idiota…siempre tratando de ver como llega a nosotros para después publicarlos en sus revistas de mierda.

- Yo no sabía Rosalie.

- No te preocupes niña…ha ido siempre por el trasero de tú jefe, pero él sabe que el siniestro doctor muerte es un animal demasiado fiero…

Bella miró rápidamente a Aro volturi e instantáneamente lo detesto, él trataba de hacerle daño a su ángel _maldito _la ninfa ya preparaba conjuros y la hermanastra pócimas.

El aire se puso caliente y la piel de Isabella se calentó, entonces supo que él estaba cerca, sonrió maliciosamente porque presintió que los ojos divinos estaban en su trasero…

Estaba con su hermano y cuñado, Alice lo miró y frunció el ceño _oh viene a marcar territorio…_

- Hola niños… ¡Dios! Se va a acabar el mundo Emmet Cullen en una exposición de arte. Yo pensé que las únicas exposiciones que te interesaban eran las de los medias rojas y las de victoria secret.

Emmet le sacó la lengua, disfrutaba de las bromas de su hermana, quien sabía que el grandulón era muy inteligente pero no era precisamente amante del arte, al igual que su esposa.

- Vine a rescatar a mi chica del tedio ¿no es así sexy?

Rosalie lo abrazó…lo adoraba…siempre la hacía reír aún en sus peores momentos.

- Claro que si bebé….pero no estoy aburrida, no me aburro con tú hermana.

- Gracias Rosalie ¿ves?

- ¿Qué nena ya mediste la cantidad de estacas que hay en esta exposición? Todos con el culo entumecido y hablando de la existencia, la muerte y el devenir…oh Bella no te dejes contaminar por esto.

Pero Bella estaba muy ocupada tratando de sofocar los gemidos internos que le provocaba la cercanía silenciosa y peligrosa del dragón.

- Es…es…_oh Dios ¿esto no va a terminar nunca? _El señor del hielo como siempre perfecto.

- ¿Disfruta Swan?

_¿Disfruta Swan? _Era la voz de él en pleno orgasmo diciendo _¿Te gusta Swan? Siénteme Swan…si así._

- Mucho señor…me gusta…el arte señor.

_Bruja perversa._

Jasper y Alice se miraban en estupor. Jasper se puso nervioso…ambos Edward y Bella de manera tácita envolvían con su deseo ardiente _El sexo entre estos dos debe ser…se van a devorar…_Alice presentía eso y de manera compulsiva tomó el brazo de su esposo y con los ojos le prometió una noche de fuego indecente.

En algún momento hermanos y sus cónyuges los dejaron solos, fingiendo mirar un hermoso cuadro de una mujer desnuda que parecía mirar a su amante de manera tierna y melancólica, una mujer con su alma puesta en sus ojos. Edward le susurró.

- La única obra de arte aquí Swan es tú culo en ese pantalón…quiero morderlo ahora mismo…y esos zapatos…cuando este desnuda no te los quites, los quiero en mis hombros.

- Si señor.

- ¿cómo te ha ido con mi hermana?- pregunto con algo de resquemor.

Ella cayó….no estaba muy cómoda con la situación.

- Le contaste más de lo que me dijiste.

_Mierda Alice…_

- Lo siento nena…

- No digas nada Edward…no estoy enojada contigo baby.

- ¿No?- su voz sonó como niño perdonado después de hacer una travesura.

-Nop…no quiero estar enojada contigo…mis zapatos necesitan ser inaugurados…no los voy a decepcionar- No, ni a la ninfa tampoco que caminaba por la alfombra roja en actitud arrogante sonriendo ante la multitud diciéndoles que tenía el amante más deseado del planeta en su cama; y la hermanastra la cual preparaba dulces susurros calientes.

- No puedo esperar….

- ¿No?- lo dijo de manera sugestiva.

- Me matas.

- Y yo no quiero eso baby- lo miró e hizo un puchero que detonó el deseo indecente y enfermo en él. Pero ella se alejó y en un momento imperceptible ella batió el trasero y lo miró por encima del hombro tal cual Lauren Bacall mirando a Humprey Bogart en una de esas películas antiguas y sexys.

_¿Con que eres feliz no es así Edward? Maldito perro…_Edward se heló frente a esa voz del pasado, frente a la imagen de Aro Volturi que lo miraba de manera burlona y frente al desastre que se le venía en frente…Tania con su amiga Kate…y Jane la amiga de Rosalie…_Mierda…mierda…mierda…mierda…Dios no, no, no, no._

Kate Taylor lo vio a sólo tres metros de distancia y no fue capaz de quitar los ojos de aquel hombre que aún ocupaba sus delirios, aquel hombre por el que siempre medía a los demás _no es posible que cada vez que lo veo está más hermoso _Los ojos verdes fríos de Edward Cullen se quedaron mirándola sin parpadear Kate quería desmayarse, pero su amiga Tania la sostuvo del brazo con fuerza y le susurró al oído.

- Es hora de que te quites esa estúpida obsesión de la cabeza.

Kate nerviosa volteó dándole la espalda al divino dragón.

- Vamonos de aquí…el sólo verlo me lastima.

- ¡Por amor de Dios Kate! Ya basta.

Por encima del hombro la mujer miró a ese hombre y a su mente vino los recuerdos de las noches de sexo salvaje…de posesión sin sentido…del cuerpo de él desnudo y jadeante…de aquel que escasamente la besó dos veces. Vino a su cabeza los días en que ella sollozaba en los hoteles cuando él no presentaba a una de las citas, citas que ella esperaba como se espera una notificación del perdón a una pena de muerte. El recuerdo de aquellas noches en que le rogaba que se quedara con ella, en que soñaba con ser algo más que la cita para follar, en que soñaba una salida al aire libre, una tomada tierna de las manos, un beso en la mejilla de solidaridad. Si, a su mente vino aquel, quizás el hombre más pervertido que ella había conocido y quizás el más adictivo, demandante y narcótico ser sobre la tierra.

Del lado de Rosalie quien se burlaba de las muecas de cansancio que hacía su esposo frente a las demostraciones hipócritas que hacían todos aquellos que eran casi los lacayos de la familia Cullen, Bella esperaba pacientemente que se acabara todo aquello para ir con todo y sus Manolo a desfilarle a su chico y quizás bailar frente a él para después amarlo hasta que viniera el nuevo día e irse a los ángeles en un viaje de promesas y compañía sin el sofoco de miles de personas a su alrededor.

No se atrevía a mirarlo, cualquier demostración del deseo insoportable que él le provocaba sería el desastre. Se sentía fuera de lugar, todo aquel mundo le era desconocido, dos años siendo su secretaria personal y nunca había estado tan cerca de aquel mundo de elite en que toda esa familia mítica era la cumbre de todo Nueva York.

Alice no despegaba los ojos de la chica, sabía lo cohibida que estaba. Buscaba desesperadamente una señal que le dijera cuales eran los verdaderos sentimientos de Isabella Swan hacía su hermano, pero la chica literalmente era una caja cerrada, la timidez excesivaza la hacía ser hermética e inaccesible _son iguales los dos…_Alice intuyó el deseo carnal en ambos de manera sofocante, veía la necesidad, la dependencia, la posesión violenta de su hermano, pero Bella Swan no dejaba ver nada más _Mierda es fascinante esta chica, con razón lo tiene demente…ella está más allá de su control._

Una rubia pequeña y delgada se acercó y tocó el hombro de Rosalie, quien volteó y la miró de forma cansada.

- Hola Jane.

Jane la beso en la mejilla.

- Viniste amiga…pensé que no lo ibas a hacer.

- Tú sabes que el arte no es lo mió Jane - un tono de desagrado en la voz de Rosalie hizo que Bella se diera cuenta que la pequeña rubia casi platino no le agradaba a Rosalie.

Jane de manera no muy discreta vio a los hermanos Cullen que hablaban como si estuvieran en una sociedad secreta - No mires hacía donde no tienes que mirar Jane.

Bella casi como una sombra se apartó de las dos mujeres. La chica platino miraba con hambre al señor del hielo.

- Ha venido Rosalie.

- Lo hace por su hermana.

- ¡Dios! Sigue siendo el bastardo más hermoso del mundo… ¿Tú crees que…?

- Déjalo Jane…ya tuviste lo que querías o ¿piensas rogar dos años más por un polvo?

- Pero no sabes lo que es eso.

- Ni me interesa saber…que idiotez Jane…tú también vas a pertenecer al maldito club de las viudas de la polla de Edward Cullen.

Por un momento el corazón de Bella dejó de latir y sintió el fuego de los celos que entraban en pringosazos dolorosos desde el centro de la tierra. Cerró sus puños con dolor y enterró sus uñas en las palmas de los dedos…desvió su mirada hacía su hermosa pesadilla y quiso matarlo, lo quiso matar por ser tan hermoso…tan poético…tan inolvidable…tan adictivo…tan hermosamente perverso. De pronto sus ojos se encontraron y los verdes bosque profundos de él le dieron una mirada oscura, ella volteó hacía otro lado, eran como aquellas miradas que ella le daba en aquella época en que con toda la fuerza de su voluntad se negaba ante él.

Aquella mirada estoica y rebelde hizo que la sangre de Edward Cullen ardiera, pateó el piso con impaciencia y Jasper a su lado de manera muy diplomática lo apartó del lado de sus hermanos y dijo:

- No aquí…Aro Volturi y su sequito de pirañas están prestos a destrozarte y a ella también.

- Maldito hijo de puta…quiero agarrarle su puto cuello y retorcérselo, no te imaginas el placer que eso me daría.

- Debes pensar en todos, siempre lo has hecho, pero ahora está Bella…ella no tiene la fuerza para aguantar algo así Edward.

Edward no razonaba además estaba aterrado frente al hecho de que Jane y Kate estuvieran en el mismo lugar _Mierda…mi estúpida verga hambrienta…debí esperar...Debí esperar…maldita sea. _La sangre era veneno y miedo mezclados…y todo se puso peor cuando vio a Tania acercarse a Bella con Kate…._no…no...No…la mato si dice algo._

La impresionante Tania Denali con su amabilidad y calidez se acercó a Bella.

- Hola chica harley ¿cómo estas?

Bella respiró profundo y convocó los mantras de su padre _somos guerreros…somos unos malditos guerreros._

- Bien Tania…hace días que no te veía.

- ¿No me digas que me extrañaste en la reunión de hace dos semanas de los Solomon? No pude ir estaba en Londres.

- Si fue…fue- pero lo único que se le vino a la cabeza fue aquella semana en que los celos exuberantes de Edward Cullen por aquellos hombres casi la matan de placer.

- Oh si me imagino todos ellos y sus juegos de hombres de poder.- la chica le dio una mirada- estás hermosa amiga y esos Zapatos de muerte ¿nos divertimos en Brasil? ¿No es así? La próxima vez Bella será más divertido te lo aseguro. Mira te presento a mi mejor amiga Kate Taylor.

_¿Kate? ¿Ella? _Quiso que la tierra se la tragara _no debí venir…no debí venir…este no es mi lugar…mi lugar es una oficina, mi apartamento…no estos sitios donde me tengo que encontrar con todas sus amantes _Bella miró a la mujer quien era igual del hermosa que Tania; una castaña de impresionantes ojos color oro.

- Hola - dijo en tono frío.

- Kate ella es la secretaria del animal perverso.

La mujer la miró de arriba abajo, pero sus ojos no eran de rabia sino de tremenda curiosidad mezclados con dolor y frustración.

- ¿Si? Respiras su aire… ¿No te has envenenado?

- No Kate ella es inmune a él.

- Tienes suerte- la mujer le dio una sonrisa irónica.

_Quiero vomitar_

- Me disculpan, debo ir al baño.

Con paso firme y actitud erguida Bella se retiró en medio de la multitud, se deslizo con suavidad, aunque sabía que los ojos al acecho la miraban desde lejos. Llego al baño y se encerró en el y en la soledad del lugar las lagrimas que había contenido salieron. Eran lágrimas de rabia, del fuego ardiente de los celos enfurecidos. Nunca en su vida, en sus veintidós años, nunca había sentido nada semejante. Con Victoria la amante de james sólo sintió decepción, ni siquiera cuando…. ¡Dios! Pero esto era como si un enorme cuchillo la rasgara de tajo a tajo, se quito los zapatos y los tiró con fuerza hacía una de las puertas del baño, resoplaba. Se miró al espejo y sintió lastima de ella, si una niña pueblerina jugando a la femme fatale…una chica libros siendo amante de alguien que estaba más allá de su entendimiento…Isabella swan sencilla y triste chica que se encontraba en medio de un cuento siniestro y sensual siendo amada por alguien cuyo pasado estaba repleto de mujeres rubias de belleza impresionante, alguien que con un movimiento de un dedo podía terminar su historia con un simple adiós…se vio a sí misma parada en algún lugar viendo como Edward Cullen la dejaba en medio de la lluvia y de la oscuridad, quizás con palabras condenatorias y temibles…dejándola sola y con la temible sensación de que él nunca existió para ella.

_Kate_

_Jane_

¿Cuantas mujeres más?…cientos seguramente, todas ellas con el recuerdo de su piel, de su boca loca y sucia…de su cuerpo…Le dolía cada poro…cada maldito músculo, tenia la furia de un animal herido…su ninfa y su hermanastra estaban vestidas como ninjas y querían salir a decapitar a todas esas malditas que se atrevían a tener el recuerdo de su dragón en sus mentes y en sus sexos. El espíritu templado de su padre se presentó frente a ella _tengo que calmarme… ¿calmarte? _Grito la ninfa _ve y acaba con las malditas…vamos Isabella…despelléjalas…quítales el cabello y ponlo como trofeo…nadie…nadie toca a nuestro príncipe…nadie puede soñar con él… ¡nadie! _Pero a la ves que padre, ninfa y hermanastra hablaban en su interior, la voz trashumante de su madre opaco a las demás _vamos baby…tú eres más que todo eso…te dijo que te amaba…te lo ha dicho una y mil veces, tú sabes mi hada…él no se lo dice a nadie…sólo a ti…a nadie…cada día…cada día…eres mi hija…todas ellas ruegan por una frase de él aunque mienta…y él no ha mentido nunca…nunca en tú corazón lo sabes…mamí lo amo tanto que me duele…todas ella son perfectas para él…todas…claro que si mi niña…pero él te ama a ti…¿Quién no ama a mi hada rebelde? Vamos levanta tú dedo salvaje y diles a todas que ninguna de ella ha tenido lo que tú tienes…ninguna _Pensó en su apartamento, en sus libros…en sus conversaciones…en su perro…en su palabras susurradas al oído, lloraba como niña pequeña…cerró los ojos con fuerza…_eres fuerte Isabella Swan…tengo tantos celos que me ahogó en ellos…_Oh si…la hermanastra que había ganado seguridad en aquellos meses de nuevo se veía escondida tras las cortinas…la hermanastra aquella niña tonta e insignificante que nunca tuvo oportunidad de nada…la hermanastra relegada del cuento de hadas…la hermanastra que en un giro maquiavélico de los cuentos había sido amada por aquel príncipe…malditas princesas…malditas princesas…Kate..Jane…todas…Se mordió los labios, irguió su cabeza en actitud de reto, tomó sus zapatos, se miró al espejo y su madre Renne en el porche de su casa…fumando…cigarrillos…buscó un cigarrillo en su bolso…uno solo que guardaba siempre cuando la oficina, nueva york o Edward Cullen la asfixiaban, le exigían, le demandaban. Salió con lentitud y camino hacía el tercer piso del enorme museo, hacía frío, dejo que el viento helado tocara su rostro, prendió el cigarrillo y así como se consumía esto de manera lenta y metódica Isabella Swan de la misma manera consumida por los celos…muerta de terror por los fantasmas del pasado de Edward Cullen y con la voz incitadora de su madre en su memoria les dio una patada en el culo con sus zapatos tacón puntilla a todas ellas…a todas ellas que se atrevían a soñar con su señor del hielo _él es mío._

Estaba atrapado, atrapado…putamente atrapado…gente…fotógrafos…Aro Volturi…las amantes…Como si el maldito infierno viniera y toda la corte de Satanás viniera se vio rodeado de todos por pocos metros o centímetros. Buscaba desesperado _¿Dónde diablos estas? _Buscó a Alice pidiendo ayuda, pero como siempre todos ellos estaban rodeados, era por eso que casi ninguno salía, todos hartos de los ojos ávidos que preguntaban si la familia Real de Nueva york eran en realidad esos seres mágicos de los que todos vivían obsesionados. Alice le dio una mirada impotente, ella también la buscaba. Dio unos pasos resueltos para escapar, pero los ojos oscuros de Aro Volturi se le interpusieron.

- ¿Siempre en huida no es así joven?

Edward desde su estatura lo miró como se mira un piojo a punto de ser aplastado.

- ¿De usted? Sobreestima su poder señor Volturi.

- Siempre tan arrogante, ¿Cuándo se va a bajar de su trono Edward?

La mueca cínica de general cruzado dibujada en su rostro y la mirada de hielo capaz de congelar al muy aterrador dueño de Volturi editoriales, hombre poseedor de los sucios secretos del mundo, de casi todos menos del sol de nueva york; cosa que se había convertido en su obsesión y mucho más cuando el niño rico se atrevió a poner trabas para apoderarse de su competidora Black editores.

- Nunca.

- Nunca es una palabra muy grande Edward.

- No para mi…Aro ¿no se cansa de perseguirme como una hiena?

- Usted…Estúpido niño rico no es infalible…debe haber algo, algo…siempre huelo lo que se pudre.

- Por supuesto que si…usted siente su propio hedor.

La mano de Aro apretó el brazo de Edward con fuerza, pero no logró un solo gesto.

- Quíteme su puta mano de encima…si no lo hace se la fracturó y me importa un pito que todos miren, le aseguro es un solo segundo lo haré gritar de dolor.

- Algún día niño sabré que se esconde tras la imagen perfecta de su familia.

- Espere sentado.

El hombre lo zafó Emmet y Jasper estaban atentos, el viejo Volturi andaba con su guardaespaldas y sabiendo como era Edward esperaban una pelea tal cual pandillero de calle. Todos odiaban a ese hombre, había intentado desprestigiar a la empresa cientos de veces, Emmet había tenido que enfrentar abogados y amenazarlo con demandas de millones de dólares cada vez que intentaba meter sus fauces en la empresa y en la familia.

- ¿Qué paso?- Alice aterrada le preguntó.

- Nada, nada que no pueda controlar.

Alice tomó su brazo y le susurró.

- Ten cuidado Edward…ahora eres vulnerable…lo sabes, él podría…

- Lo mato primero - la buscaba impaciente- ¿Qué se hizo? ¿Ves? ¿Ves? Ella se escapa…siempre lo hace - Descansó cuando la vio caminar hacía él. Antes de que su hermano hiciera algo estúpido Alice fue hacía ella.

- Bella cariño ¿Dónde estabas?

Swan sonrió seductoramente.

- Por ahí…respirando.

- ¿Respirando Swan? _Ella y sus crípticas palabras… ¿respirando? _

- Aquí hay tanta gente.

- Lo siento Isabella…yo no debí traerte aquí.

- No te preocupes Alice, yo estoy bien _¿Bien? Que estúpido eufemismo _he conocido gente interesante hoy, Kate Taylor, Jane la amiga de Rosalie por ejemplo.

El gesto…sus manos en su cabello, su mirada sobre ella.

- Ah carajo ¿ya conociste parte del club de fan de mi hermano?- Emmet quien comía un bocadillo. Alice le dio una mirada asesina.

- Cállate Emmet, mejor traga.

- Son simpáticas _malditas perras _aullaba la ninfa quien batía la espada de samurai al aire dispuesta a destajar cabezas.

Él se quedó mirándola de manera enigmática _Lo sabes…sabes que ellas fueron mis amantes._

- ¿Simpáticas Swan?

- Parece que lo conocen bien señor- la hermanastra hacía vudú aguijoneando con alfileres las figuras de cera de las dos rubias.

Alice entendió a lo que ella se refería y le dio ganas de golpear la cobriza cabeza de su hermano mayor. Se hizo al lado de su nueva mejor amiga y con un gesto hosco que Edward muy bien conocía le dijo todo, a Bella no se le movía un músculo, tan sólo miraba el piso queriendo huir de allí. Sintió que detrás de ella él se hacía, sintió su calor y sus ojos que la acariciaban como animal en agonía. Una pequeña caricia imperceptible rozo su cuello, Bella casi en susurro le dijo:

- No me toques.

Alice ofuscaba no había escuchado las palabras de la chica, no sabía como evitar el desastre que se venía encima en forma de valentino y oscar de la renta, es decir Kate y Jane al lado de Rosalie. Edward se apartó varios centímetros, pero todo fue inevitable.

- Edward- la voz ronca y sensual de Kate Taylor lo llamó por su nombre y todos tuvieron la sensación de que ella lo llamaba desde la frustración y el deseo.

- Kate- su voz fue fría, despectiva e indiferente.

- ¿No te da gusto verme?- era la voz de alguien que ha dejado un vicio por mucho tiempo, pero de nuevo se enfrentaba a él y estaba dispuesta a reincidir.

Él no contestó, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en el _no me toques._

La otra mujer hablaba con Rosalie, pero de manera discreta miraba con ojos de hambre al presidente de Cullen C.O.

En un leve momento Bella supo lo que era ser parte de aquella familia y lo que vio no le gusto, cientos de ojos acechantes, cientos de personas rindiendo pleitesía…gente pidiendo las migajas, o buscando la caída.

- Alice me voy a casa.

- Bella lo siento, a veces no mido las consecuencias de mis actos, debió ser una noche de chicas, no sin todos estos buitres alrededor.

- Fue dulce de tú parte.

- Y esas mujeres…él te ama Bella, el pasado no importa.

Bajo la cabeza con resignación.

- Alice quiero tomar un taxi.

- No, yo te llevo.

- No…tú familia organizó esta exposición.

- Dile a Edward que te lleve.

- Por Dios Alice, hay cientos de fotógrafos…y ese hombre Aro Volturi…no quiero ser un problema ¿qué van a decir? Yo sólo soy una secretaria…por favor, por favor Alice quiero irme.

- Está bien- la chica bajo la cabeza con resignación- te lo prometo la próxima vez seremos tu y yo cariño.

Se fue alejando calladamente mientras que veía a todos los Cullen asfixiados por la rapiña que se cernía sobre ellos.

- ¿Dónde está?

- Se fue hace diez minutos, no la pude detener Edward, lo siento hermano.

- ¿Se fue? Yo la debí llevar a casa _mi casa._

- Me rogó que no te dijera nada…estamos acostumbrados a toda esta tontería que no me di cuenta que esto sería terrible para ella y…- lo golpeó en un brazo- y esas mujeres ¡mierda! Edward parecían gatas en celo.

- ¿Te dijo algo?

- No…Carajo es tan callada.

- ¿Me ama Alice?

Toda la intuición de alice chocó contra ese muro de silencio que era Bella Swan…ella estaba más allá de la comprensión y de la visión a futuro que la chica tenía, lo único que si puedo entrever era que Isabella Swan estaba irremediablemente unida al destino de la familia Cullen y que de manera inexorable ella era la respuesta a todas las oraciones de su madre para que su bebé volviera a ser lo que antes había sido, para que dejara ese mundo oscuro en que Alice sabía que él vivía.

- Ella nunca te va a dejar Edward, esta unida a ti de manera inexorable.

- ¿Pero me ama?

Alice bajo su cabeza oscura.

- No lo se Edward de una manera extraña ella me intimida…quizás ella lo hace Edward, ella lo hace, pero tiene miedo.

- ¿De mi?- casi grita en pleno salón.

- Talvez de ella misma.

Bella sentada en su casa con lágrimas de celos surcando su rostro, esperaba, tenía una expresión de batalla en su cara. La ninfa y su disfraz de Juana de arco, la hermanastra en el ring de boxeo y Eloisa con su promesa de hierro y con su compromiso inmoral le hablaban desde el inconciente. Agarró su blackberry.

**Edward**

**Ven…mis zapatos te reclaman baby…la noche no ha empezado ángel… te esperamos.**

**Isabella ninfa ansiosa Swan.**

Recibió el mensaje y casi besa el maldito aparato. Las malditas cadenas de la sociedad de newyorkina no permitió que dejará a todas las sanguijuelas que lo apresaban en aquel lugar. Se juró que no volvería a estar en un sitió público donde todos esperaban que él y su familia entraran para ser la presa a despellejar, mucho menos ahora que su frágil muñeca de porcelana estaba inmersa en ese mundo _Diablos quisiera tener un apellido cualquiera y poder llevar a mi chica al cine como cualquier ser humano normal _

Cuando se aprestaba a escapar la mano blanca de perfecto y cuidado esmalte rojo de uñas, lo agarró de la solapa de su abrigo…Kate.

- ¿Te vas?

Soltó sus manos que se aferraban de manera frenética a él. Si, Kate Taylor vio los ojos crueles e indiferentes que un día la dejaron en un hotel cuando ella se atrevió a pedirle al hermoso señor del castillo un poco de su tiempo.

- Si- se alejó unos pasos.

- Te invito a una copa Edward.

- No.

- Una copa…nada más.

El desando sus pasos y como tigre en ataque.

- No…evita Kate este tipo de cosas, te lo dije una vez, no quiero nada contigo.

- Te prometo que no vuelvo a decir nada.

- No me interesa Kate…déjalo ya.

Ella se aferró a él de nuevo.

- ¿Disfrutas no es así Edward Cullen viendo como ruego como una puta de la calle? Tú y tus mundos de hielo y de indiferencia, daría mi alma al diablo por ver como el daño que le haces a la gente se te revierte…quisiera verte rogando, deseando una palabra de amor de alguien, soñando con que un día esa persona que te hace delirar te de una maldita limosna.

_No tienes que venderle el alma a nadie…estoy rogando…_Lleva sus manos enguantadas a las manos de ella y trata de soltarlas pero ella tercamente no lo permite.

- Suéltame Kate, no quiero ser rudo contigo.

Ella ríe con amargura.

- Por favor ¿No es así como te gusta? Rudo…duro…violento.

La tomó de las muñecas y la apartó con fuerza.

- Adiós Kate, eres una buena chica- Y se fue.

_Eres una buena chica…_Kate se quedo con esa palabras en su cabeza, eran las palabras más amables que había escuchado de esa bestia.

Xxx

Llegó corriendo hacía el apartamento, la puerta estaba entrecerrada, empujó y todo estaba oscuro.

- ¿Nena?

Nada, no había nada, pero el fuerte olor de Bella llenaba la habitación, volvió a llamar mientras buscaba prender la luz, cuando finalmente lo hizo lo que vio casi lo mata de impresión: Bella Swan desnuda sentada en la mesa, con sus zapatos de infarto, el cabello suelto y salvaje, el labial favorito de la ninfa y su sexo de par en par…oh si la ninfa demente ahora tenía presencia.

- Hola.

Edward chocó con la puerta, estaba dispuesto a la pelea…a pedir disculpas, pero esto no se lo esperaba…

- Mierda Bella ¿me quieres matar?- una música empezó a sonar en toda la habitación, era algo que palpitaba y crecía.

Bella tomó el control remoto de su equipo de sonido y subió el volumen, aquella música era envolvente y sugestiva

- ¿Ves? Yo también puedo poner música…Ángel ¿lo has escuchado? Massive attack…me gusta- ella se paró frente a él…oh si todas las chicas caminaban hacía él. Estaba paralizado de la excitación, Bella se hizo frente a él y con uno de sus dedos delineó sus labios y luego siguió hacía abajo mientras se mordía la boca y hacía movimientos pequeños llevando el ritmo hipnótico de la música, llegó hacía su bragueta- mira, mira...¿no es lo más hermoso que hay?

- Cristo sagrado… ¿estoy muerto?- logró coordinar una orden y dio un paso hacía ella, pero de manera sagaz Bella se apartó de él rápidamente.

- No.

- ¿No? ¿Por qué? Yo…Dios- tenía la boca seca, otro nuevo paso.

- No- se sentó en el mesón de la cocina y se relamió la boca- aún no, me siento caprichosa hoy.

- Bella por favor…no me castigues- camino hacía ella, pero en el movimiento más sensual del mundo ella levantó una de sus piernas y puso los tacones asesinos en su pecho-¡carajo!- quería lamer aquella pierna que lo detenía- mi amor ¿si?

- Desnúdate para mi Cullen- y presionó más fuerte- lentamente niño, para mí…sólo para mí…

- Lo que quieras, lo que quieras- parecía un adolescente sudoroso ante la el hecho de desnudarse por primera vez.

Oh si…si…si…dinero por ese stripteese…dinero para esa maravilla…música sensual, el hombre más endemoniadamente bello del planeta, guantes…bufanda como artefacto de sensualidad y perversión…camisa de seda…camisilla de hombre antiguo…zapatos….pantalón…oh malvado…tenía sus bóxer puestos.

- Fuera esos ¡ya!

- ¡Si señora!- y estos volaron a alguna parte y quedó desnudo y glorioso- ¿ahora puedo tocarte?

- ¿Qué me darás a cambio Cullen?

- Mi vida, mi alma…mi cuerpo, lo que tu quieras, pero déjame tocarte.

Bella se bajo del mesón sensualmente fue hacía su bolso, se inclinó para que él pudiese ver su culo fantástico

- Oh Dios…que belleza- quería morderlo, besarlo, acariciarlo, estaba impaciente

Ella sacó un cigarrillo y lo prendió.

- ¿Sabes baby? Mi madre decía que fumarse un cigarrillo debía ser un acto de rebeldía…y hoy me he fumado dos- estaba parada frente a él con sus piernas abierta y con su cigarrillo en pose de Bette Davies- me rebeló contra todas esa mujeres que te desean, todas ellas tan perfectas.

- Pero ellas

- Oh cállate cullen- ella sonrió con dulzura- pero tú me amas hoy…a mi.

- Hoy y siempre más allá de la puta muerte.

- Me gusta esa boca tuya, no hables del futuro Cullen…lo que importa es que estás aquí conmigo con Isabella Swan, con esta chica oscura, conmigo que lee libros viejos y que escucha música pasada de moda, conmigo que no sabía que era hacer el amor y de pronto te tengo aquí desnudo…conmigo, no rubia, no alta, no ojos azules, no princesa de los cuentos de hadas…ellas no te tienen ahora Cullen.

- No me tuvieron nunca amor…nunca, ninguna…a nadie deseo como tú, sólo soñé contigo…Mírame- y su animal se erguía como el estandarte de su deseo- si no estoy dentro de ti en cinco segundos isabella…voy a morir.

- Entonces- imitó su mueca malvada- ven por mi nene- Tiró su cigarrillo.

- Oh gracias a Dios.

Y si en medio segundo estaba en ella en el sofá de la sala, Bella en pleno abandono con sus ojos cerrados apretaba de manera furiosa la verga divina y ambiciada del señor de la torre y con su dedo levantado al aire metafóricamente le decía a todas ellas las rubias idiotas de ojos de hambre que sólo a ella él le decía:

- Te amo Swan…no puedo vivir sin ti…no puedo.

Abría caminos…la cogía de tal manera que parecía que se iba a partir en dos…quería dejarla inconciente, ambos tenían esa lujuria cruda que no tiene fronteras.

-Eres…eres…adoro tú coño como me aprieta.

- ¿Así baby?- y con la fuerza de sus músculos y de manera malvada ella lo apretó fuerte, el dragón rugió ante el placer enfermizo.

- Si...si así...- y de nuevo ella lo hizo- Joder Swan, vas a hacer que me venga.

- Si baby…hoy me siento malvada, estos zapatos me poseen- Hizo un movimiento audaz, levantó su trasero del sofá eso hizo que la penetración fuera más profunda- ¡Dios!- aquel movimiento hace que Edward casi se caiga, él gimió una grosería tremenda y perfecta y la mordió en el cuello, con sus brazos en el respaldo del sofá ayudaba a que las embestidas fueran más fuertes; Edward logró en la locura de todo aquel baile frenético verse saliendo y entrando de ella, eso lo hizo hervir.

- ¿Lo ves nena? Míranos- la tomó del cabello y la obligó a mirar hacía sus sexos atornillados y ávidos- somos perfectos.

- Siiiii…siiii.

- Nadie te hará sentir esto- dio una embestida brutal por la cual ella grito y lo abrazo febrilmente.

-No baby...ninguno, ninguno…si Edward tú dentro de mi- Jadeaba en su oído, eso lo enardecía más.

- Amo tú voz de sexo...es...es

A pesar de que estaban unidos por sus sexos y por su piel, Edward logró interponer una mano entre la estreches del pecho de ambos, tomó uno de sus pezones y lo pellizco de manera ruda y sin compasión.

-¡Santísimo...!

- Esto es tan jodidamente bueno nena, quiero que te acuerdes siempre que es sentir lo que estar dentro afuera de ti…yo, sólo yo…

Todo estaba más allá del límite, la sensación era aplastante y brutal…los pensamientos de ambos sólo estaban en aquel bamboleo, en aquel entrar y salir, en la humedad y fuerza de su pene duro como la roca, en el apretar y palpitar de su vulva pétalos del rosa. Bella empezó a mover sus caderas más fuerte…símbolo de que estaba cerca, Edward llevó su mano que había estado antes en su seno y lo llevó hacía su clítoris; gimió enloquecida.

- Siéntelo Swan- lo dijo en su oído, se movió más impetuoso y los gritos del clímax de ella era su música y en ese momento él profundizo más sus embestidas y estas se hicieron casi imposibles y llegó con fuerza y se derramó dentro de ella en un gruñido implacable-lo dicho-jadeaba- vas a matarme- el aliento de su risa en su cuello.

- No salgas de mi todavía baby…no lo hagas.

- Tu coño es mi casa linda- la tocaba con suavidad- adoro tú piel, adoro sentir esta necesidad Isabella, no puedo saciarme, cada ves que hacemos el amor quiero más, quiero más, estoy enfermo de deseo por ti- llevó su mano al lugar donde ambos estaban conectados- esto es perfecto.

- Yo adoro sentirte por todas partes.

Edward se apartó un poco.

- Esas mujeres...

- No.

- Déjame decirlo swan…esas mujeres me prepararon para llegar a ti- sus ojos verdes buscaban desesperadamente los chocolate de ella que miraban hacía otra parte- ¡mírame! Cuando me dijiste que no te tocara Swan fue como si miles de puñales me atravesaran, no lo vuelvas a hacer- su voz era implacable- ¡jamás! ¡Nunca! Esto es como respirar para mi…no me quites el aire Bella, no me lo quites.

La llevó hacía la cama, y esta chirrió.

- Debemos comprar cama nueva ¡urgente!

- No quiero, amo está cama baby…aquí…oh Dios voy a sonar tan cursi Edward.

- ¿Qué?

- Tú, yo...Nuestra primera vez…las cosas que hemos hecho, dormir juntos, me gusta.

- Yo siento lo mismo nena, pero debemos ser prácticos...Ella no aguantará más de una semana.

- Ummm - hizo un sonido de decepción - ninguna cama va a aguantar este ritmo ángel.

Su pecho se alzó arrogante.

- Soy un guerrero…- subió a la cama- un puto dios del sexo.

- Que arrogante.

- Umhumm…tú siempre lo confirmas niña…tus sonidos dicen eso.

- Engreído- lo abraza- maestro.

- Se cuales son mis fortalezas Swan y cuales son mis debilidades.

-Ohh...el emperador Cullen tienes debilidades.

- Las tengo Swan.

-¿Cuales?

- Tú…tú eres mi debilidad, todo lo que respecta a ti, a tú vida, a tú seguridad, a tú bienestar…

- No soy débil niño.

- Lo se…eres la persona más fuerte que conozco, has luchado toda tú vida bella, y no quiero que luches más, no lo quiero…yo estoy aquí para darte todo, todo Swan- la beso con fuerza, se acomodó en su cuerpo y la empujo hacía arriba, pero la cama hizo aquel sonido y ambos se carcajearon- empezando por una nueva cama nena…esto es vergonzoso.

- Cuando vengamos de los Ángeles compró una nueva.

- Por favor.

Deslizó sus dedos por su mentón y sus mejillas, llegó hasta su cuello y a su vientre, jugo con su ombligo y llegó a su sexo y lo sintió caliente y húmedo.

- Tú me conoces edward.

- Me fascinas todo de ti…todo de ti.

- Tú me tienes…me tienes.

- ¿De verdad Isabella Swan?

- Toda.

- ¿Mía?

- Tuya…

Ella adoraba su cabello.

Él la cascada marrón de ella.

Ella sabía que a él le gustaba que jugara con su lengua en sus tetillas

Él sabía que ella disfrutaba de su aliento entre sus muslos.

Ella sabía que él se estremecía con el rozar de sus uñas a través de su pecho

Él sabía que ella adoraba la presión brusca en sus senos.

Ella sabía que él jadeaba el recorrer de su boca a lo largó de su vientre.

Él sabía que ella adoraba sus palabras sucias, salvajes y tiernas.

Ella sabía que él temblaba con el jugueteó de sus pezones en su boca.

Él sabía que ella lloriqueaba de placer cuando lamía lánguidamente su clítoris y hacía sonidos tiernos antes de morderla desaforadamente.

Ella sabía que él alucinaba cuando ella se relamía los labios advirtiendo que esa boca iría hacía el animal ansioso de su sexo.

Si noche tras noche se la pasaban repasando sus cuerpos en esa búsqueda del placer del otro…si se iban conociendo…

Los amantes con sus caricias secretas…o con aquella que definía lo que ambos eran. Una caricia inventada sólo para ellos dos. Después del sexo desaforado Edward tomaba una de las manos de muñeca de Swan y la llevaba a su boca, besaba cada pequeño dedo en picotazos dulces, su lengua se arremolinaba en el dedo del corazón y entonces esa era la señal silenciosa para que Bella recorriera con aquel mismo dedo sus labios, su cuello, y lo llevara a su pecho y allí pudiera sentir el frenético palpitar que lo hacía sentir vivo y delirante.

Eran las siete de la mañana y Edward profundamente dormido abrazaba la almohada con el olor de fresas del shampoo en su nariz. Bella lo observaba…hacía casi una hora; desnudo boca abajo con ese trasero maravilloso al aire, su ninfa se babeaba, se lanzó hacía él y beso sus glúteos de manera obsesiva, Edward se removió, ella supo que se había despertado pero fingió que dormía, de manera picara continuó besándolo hasta que lo oyó reír y entonces lo mordió.

- ¡Hey! Eso no es legal.

- No, pero es delicioso baby.

Ella se sentó en horcadas sobre él y le dio un alegre buenos días.

- Buenos días nena- la besó como anticipación al siguiente asalto, pero ella se paró y lo amenazó con un dedo.

- No señor…hoy viajamos Edward, no quiero llegar tarde al aeropuerto.

- Pero el avión es mío...Podemos llegar tarde.

-No, tienes que empacar y yo también.

- ¿Qué tienes que llevar? Vas a pasártela desnuda la mayor parte del tiempo.

- Oh no…quiero conocer la ciudad… llamar a papá, ir a la playa.

- ¿Te vas a poner los bikinis blancos de brasil? Te dije que te los iba a quemar.

Ella hizo un puchero.

- Oh no…me pondré otros…unos rojos más reveladores que los blancos te van a fascinar Cullen.

Su gesto fue sombrío.

- Ni en un millón de años Swan.

- No seas tonto, me los pondré para ti, nadie más…bueno a excepción de que Jhony Deep se presente.

Lo que vio fue como Edward temible hombre de las nieves se paró como un huracán de la cama, sus ojos centelleaban de celos, necesidad, lujuria, era un depredador implacable.

- No es gracioso Swan- Y desnudo y salvaje fue hacía ella quien chilló divertida, quiso escapar, pero fue demasiado tarde. Si, definitivamente llegarían tarde, muy tarde.

**Unas horas atrás en el museo…**

Aro Volturi miraba con curiosidad la chica morena de belleza exótica, algo extraño notó…era como si toda la familia Cullen girara alrededor del ella, todos hasta el maldito bastardo arrogante del presidente de Cullen C.O.

- Dimitri- llamó a su guardaespaldas.

- Señor.

- Averigua quien es la chica morena, aquella que está al lado de Alice Cullen, se discreto.

A los diez minutos, Dimitri ya sabía quien era.

- Es la asistente personal de Edward Cullen, su nombre es

- Ya se como se llama…asistente personal…vaya que interesante, muy pero muy interesante.

**Aro volturi…agggghhhh**

**AMENME O DEJENME dejar comentarios es casi tan bueno como las muy profundas, pero muy profundas conversaciones con el Temible dragón.**

**Sátiros, ninfas, bosques profundos, cuentos oscuros, mundos góticos…sexo orgiástico y revelador, la tremenda profundidad del alma humana…esos son mis mundos…gracias a todas por dejarsen pervertir de mi…SOY EL DEMIURGO…venga a mi.**


	32. Chapter 32 Una bestia tierna dos

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a meyer…yo… ¡Diablos! ¿Yo quien soy? **_

_**A las lectoras fantasmas, sombras que me acompañan en este trasegar del caos, les agradezco…**_

_**A las chicas que me comentan, las cuales me dejan sus palabras en los lugares en que estoy Facebook o en el Blogg, los cuales están en mi perfil…les digo…soy adicta de manera irremediable y no necesito rehabilitación…les regalo este sueño oscuro, peligroso y mortal del señor del hielo.**_

_**A Ness que me hizo ese precioso video sobre el fic, agradezco su tiempo, estoy dispuesta a que hagan más…esta también en el perfil.**_

_**Para este capitulo Rock gótico.**_

_**nightwish **__**Gethsemane y Wish had I an angel**_

**Epica Burn to a Cinder **_**"¿porque no puedo sangrar contigo?"**_

_**Within temptation: What have you done "hay una maldición entre nosotros, entre tu yo"**_

**CAOS…CAOS…**

**.**

**EL LÍMITE DEL CAOS**

**UNA BESTIA TIERNA.**

**Segunda parte**

El avión esperaba, Edward esperaba; vivía con el terror de que algún día ella no apareciera. Estaba retrasada diez minutos. Se mordía la boca, no quería llamar, ella le había hecho saber en su muy particular manera que no tenía porque estar haciéndolo cada medio segundo. Cuando la vio llegar en un taxi, frunció el ceño _al fin _Bella se le acercó cohibida y con gesto de niña.

- Lo siento baby, Darcy es un problemático, casi que no le agarró, lo llevé donde Peter Y Carlo, le tuve que prometer mimos y abrazos.

_Como comprendo al estúpido gato._

- Ummm, parece que siempre estaré peleando con tú mascota.

- Pero el te respeta.

- Más le vale -Sonrió con su sonrisa de lujuria.

Los guardaespaldas miraban con miradas de roca.

- ¿No me digas que vamos a ir con ellos ángel?

- No, te prometí que este viaje sería para los dos, no te preocupes.

- Ellos me asustan.

- Esa es su labor, asustar.

- Para sustos te tengo a ti Edward.

Se le acercó con ojos tiernos.

- Vamos nena, yo nunca te he atemorizado.

Ella le hace un guiño maligno.

- Oh si Cullen, tú me asustas…cuando no haces el amor conmigo, eso es aterrador.

Sonrió de manera divertida.

- Tenemos cinco horas de viaje, eso te va a quitar el temor, al menos por el día de hoy.

- Wow, eso me gusta ¡diablos! La ninfa se vestía de azafata lujuriosa y repasaba sus líneas ¿_en que le puedo servir señor?_

El avión despegó a las diez de la mañana y llegaba a la una horario de oeste. Mientras despegaba Edward ya hacía planes, los cuales se resumían a uno solo: Desnuda los cuatro días, haría todo lo posible para no llevarla a las estúpidas reuniones agotadoras de jefes de área, pero temía que ella con su terquedad y su inagotable ánimo de trabajar se opusiera a ello. También se había hecho a la idea (cosa que le parecía terrible) animarla para que caminara por los ángeles, la cual le parecía la ciudad más idiota del mundo; odiaba con su corazón los casi zombis con sueños de estrellato que caminaban por la ciudad, mujeres llenas de silicona, peroxido, maquillajes extravagantes…anoréxicas, y con las pieles de bronceados falsos. Pero para una chica de veintidós años, esa ciudad podía ser divertida y llena de cosas nuevas por descubrir ¡veintidós años! Que bebé era. La miraba con ternura y asombro…supo que el amor delirante hacía ella también estaba repleto de respeto hacía lo que era capaz de hacer. Ninguna habría logrado tantas cosas a esa edad: Vivir en una ciudad agobiante e imponerse a ella, ser la mejor estudiante, que todos la que la conocían tuvieran la certeza que algún día estremecería al mundo, tener una casa propia, ser asistente personal en semejante empresa, ser una trabajadora excepcional y ser capaz de soportarlo a él y su neurosis controladora. Bella vio la mirada de Edward y con curiosidad preguntó:

- ¿Qué?

- Nada.

- Vamos Edward ¿Pasa algo?

- No, yo sólo pensaba en la persona maravillosa que tú eres nena.

_Mis piernas están hechas gelatinas._

- ¿Me estas halagando Cullen? Es buena estrategia.

- Yo no te halago, digo la verdad.

Bella frunció su boquita y parpadeo de manera mariposa.

- Gracias baby, viniendo de ti es hermoso.

- No soy bueno para los halagos Bella, pero eres asombrosa y no es porque yo te adore, es cierto, creo que te admiraba desde antes de saber que eras mi chica coletas.

- ¿Ah si Cullen? – Ella se paró de su asiento, ya se podían quitar los cinturones - ¿esa vieja secretaria, ese gatito insignificante? - se sentó en sus piernas.

La expresión de Edward fue de furia, no por ella, por él, por ser el ser más idiota de la tierra.

- No vuelvas a decir eso Swan, yo…yo te admiraba, lo que pasa es que ¡Dios! Me sacabas de quicio.

- ¿Si?

- Me retabas con la mirada, yo parecía no importarte, eras tan libre que si yo te despedía, cosa que nunca se me paso por la cabeza, pues era igual o mejor que cathy, yo sabía que no te importaría y eso era detestable.

- Dime una cosa baby ¿Qué habría sido si no hubiese pasado lo de las Vegas? Yo seguiría siendo tú oscura secretaria.

Una extraña certeza iluminó la mente de Edward Cullen.

- Yo seguiría siendo el hombre más infeliz del planeta mi amor, y quizás en unos años- calló por un momento - habría seguido los pasos de mi madre - Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, pero durante los últimos ocho años de su vida, la idea lo perseguía. Bella se paró como un rayo de su asiento.

- No digas eso - estaba furiosa - ¿cómo te atreves Edward Anthony Cullen?- su voz se quebró- ¡Jamás! ¡No tienes derecho!

- Es la verdad.

-¿Esme? ¿Tú padre? ¿Tus hermanos?

- Soy tan egoísta que no me hubiera importado.

- Es monstruoso Edward - el alma de Isabella Swan se fracturó en miles de pedazos, no podía ni respirar.

- Soy un monstruo ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta?

Bella caminaba impaciente por el avión llena de impaciencia.

- No eres un monstruo, detesto que pienses eso, no eres un monstruo.

Él calmadamente sentado en su silla observaba a aquella chica, su sueño de niño, la voz de Dios, la luz, la música…el maldito universo. En la oscuridad de su vida, en los terribles mundos donde él vivía, si ella no hubiera aparecido…si seguramente los caminos de Elizabeth Masen hubieran sido sus caminos.

_No eres un monstruo_

_Claro que soy un monstruo Swan…no me has visto todavía._

- ¿Has estado en el centro del infierno Swan? Yo si, cuando estás allí nada importa. Todos los días salía de mi casa, la que detesto, iba a trabajar y me comportaba como una máquina ¿Sabes que es vivir sin esperanza? Tú tienes tus libros, la fe en tú fuerza, la voluntad de hierro…yo sólo tenía la mierda llegándome al cuello, cada día, lo único que tenía era un sueño, una voz y un olor, pero ¿esperanzas? No. ¿Sabes? Amo las Vegas…antes la detestaba y hoy estoy que compró el maldito hotel donde nos besamos la primera vez. Swan esto que siento por ti es amor…siento fe…me muero de miedo, estoy vivo ¡con un demonio! Lo mío no habría sido un suicidio Swan, sólo lo hubiera hecho oficial, yo estaba muerto…pero estás aquí y quiero vivir.

Bella temblaba…

Él ponía su vida en sus manos _terror._

Él hacía de ella su salvación _que responsabilidad._

Él hablaba con su corazón sangrante _Dolor._

¡Dios! Los príncipes no sufren…ellos van conquistando el mundo en caballos blancos, salvando princesas…matando dragones…nadie ama a un dragón…pero ella si; los cuentos de hadas se vuelven locos.

Bella corre hacía él y se sienta a horcadas, agarra su rostro con fuerza y lo mira con miedo y determinación.

- No me hagas eso Edward… ¿Y si me enfermo? ¿Un accidente? ¿Y si muero?

- Nada importaría.

- Por Dios, por Dios no digas eso, no me pongas esa responsabilidad encima _James _no me llenes de terror Edward.

- Te lo dije soy un perverso animal egoísta.

- Prométemelo Edward…prométemelo que nunca harás nada de eso…prométemelo, no dejes que Lizzy gane ¿no te das cuenta? Eso es lo que ella quiere…esa sería su venganza contra tú padre, no lo permitas, no tendré paz…nunca…nunca _James._

Edward huyó de la mirada penetrante y comprometedora de la niña libros. Lo sabía, esa era la venganza de su madre, pero que importaba, que importaba.

- Bella yo...

-Promételo…por mí, hazlo por mí, por mí.

- Lo prometo.

- ¿Lo Juras?

- Si.

Pero mentía…mentía.

Sin importar que en ese momento alguien del avión la viera, Bella se sacó sus bragas y desabotonó la bragueta del pantalón de él, tomó su sexo, lo acarició de manera frenética, hasta que éste tomó la forma y la fuerza deseada. Edward enterró su cara en su cuello y bella sin preludios se deslizó en él. Poco a poco el sexo entre ambos; lúdico, salvaje, apasionado, violento, tierno y estremecedor, se iba convirtiendo en algo más profundo y más vital, era la victoria sobre el vacío y la soledad, era la conexión de dos universos, era el alma puesta en la piel.

- Yo…yo…nena, yo quiero que te diviertas conmigo…por favor…quiero que vivas tus veintidós años- ella se movía más rápido - ¡Dios! – se aferró fuertemente de los brazos de asiento. Bella no despegaba sus ojos de él. Odiaba a cada una de esas mujeres que vieron sus hermosos gestos de placer, su boca media abierta, sus ojos entrecerrados, su cabello revuelto; era la imagen misma de la belleza, la fuerza, la vulnerabilidad y la hombría - no quiero que sufras…tú eres mi chica coletas -y entonces el clímax de él llegó con la fuerza de un huracán arreciando los sentidos y aniquilando toda razón.

Isabella Swan con su pequeñez y fragilidad abrazó a aquel dragón enorme y lo arrulló de manera niña.

- Eres un ángel baby.

- No, tú lo eres, yo deseé un ángel y aquí estas.

Bella dio gracias que la tripulación del avión temían tanto a su jefe y que por esa razón ninguno salía de la cabina, ni siquiera la asistente de vuelo, quien sólo venía cuando la voz del siniestro la llamaba, porque así ninguno sabría que el resto del viaje se la pasaron hablando, hablando a la muy particular manera de ambos…si palabras que nadie había podido descifrar ni plasmar en papel, el extraño, caótico y muy complejo lenguaje de los amantes.

La última hora de viaje Bella durmió intranquila en el avión, mientras que Edward la observaba y se maldecía internamente _maldito idiota…maldito idiota, ahora si la asuste…idiota hijo de puta…si, lizzy…hablas a través de mi…siempre lo haces…siempre…tú ganas madre…siempre ganas._

Llegaron a los ángeles, y Bella Swan estaba callada como una tumba, Edward le hacía preguntas y ella trataba de contestarlas pero lo único que hacía era exasperarlo hasta la agonía. Le propuso a pesar de él mismo que saliera a caminar por la ciudad, que fuera a la playa, que disfrutara el calor que él sabía que ella adoraba, pero ella simplemente contestó _hay que trabajar baby, además voy a llamar a Charlie. _Edward quería plantarle un beso para que la maldita conversación del avión se olvidara, pero era imposible.

Casi cinco personas los esperaban en el aeropuerto para llevarlos hacía el hotel, además el maldito lugar siempre estaba plagado de fotógrafos que siempre esperaban que una estrella se bajara de allí sin maquillaje, viejos tenis y con la cara de seres humanos comunes y corrientes.

Una chica pequeña los recibió, Diana Collins, era la encargada de una de las oficinas de Cullen C.O para los asuntos de tecnología de la parte oeste de la ciudad y del país. Era una chica pequeña y menudita que escasamente tenía veintinueve años. Estaba temblando, hacía dos años trabajaba como gerente y nunca había conocido en persona el temible y ya famoso dragón Cullen. Como siempre éste escasamente saludaba. Diane le dijo que el hotel y la cuestión del transporte estaban arreglados, él ni siquiera dio las gracias, Bella lo hizo por él.

En el auto, la señorita Collins le informaba las características de la reunión, él se concentraba en aquel informe mirando a la pequeña chica con ojos de frialdad nazi. Bella se quedó observando a la muchacha en un momento en que nadie en aquel auto hablaba. Le fue simpática, algo en ella le recordó los primeros meses de trabajo frente a Edward. Vio como ella lo miraba con ojos arrobados e incrédulos…si niña él es real; Diane era la típica chica con calificaciones superiores en Stanford que logró en cinco años el puesto más deseado en toda la región. Alguien intelectualoide seguramente, pegado todo el día de un computador y de miles de problemas por resolver, pero al fin y al cabo una mujer. Si, Bella la reconoció como esa mujer del bando de las hermanastras, soñando con conquistar al príncipe azul y envidiando a las impresionantes princesas capaces de tener el sueño de las zapatillas de cristal. Bella no sentía celos, sentía algo parecido a la lástima; si así era ella incrédula frente al hecho de ver de cerca esos seres venidos de la lujuria simbólica de los cuentos rosas y finales felices. La chica miraba detenidamente a Edward, cada gesto, el cabello, las manos, la boca, los ojos verdes y profundos, el rostro casi áureo; si así como ella la primera vez en el ascensor. El olor de colonia varonil invadía el auto, y la pobre chica estaba hipnotizada por aquella fragancia. Seguramente ella también tenía una ninfa de aspecto lascivo que despertaba y miraba con ojos de loba a Edward Cullen y se preguntaba si era posible tocar algo de aquel hombre símbolo absoluto de las fantasías de niñas que nunca estuvieron del lado de las que se llevaban el niño lindo a casa.

La pobre y feucha Diane estaba intimidada, la voz dura y de terciopelo que acariciaba y asustaba a la ves, la tenía en aquel estado en la que Isabella Swan estuvo, estaba y estaría el resto de su vida, entre la incredulidad, la excitación, el deseo y la curiosidad. Rogó porque Edward fuese un poco más amable con la chica, pero esto estaba más allá de sus posibilidades, fue así como Bella fue la voz entre ambos.

Si ella era el giro imprevisto de la tuerca, ella tenía al príncipe, era a ella a quien él amaba, era a ella a quien él le contaba sobre su mundo, sólo a ella sonreía con sus risa de niño, sólo ella tenía su voz tranquila, sólo ella podía verlo desnudo, excitado, dependiente y necesitado por un beso, una caricia, una mirada… ¿Cuándo demonios ocurrió eso? ¿En que parte del destino cósmico Bella Swan se vio usurpando el lugar de las rubias y delicadas princesas? De manera furtiva lo miró y quiso decirle a la chica que a veces lo que todo el mundo cree que debe ser es lo que menos pasa. Edward se tomaba el pelo con desesperación y hacía el gesto fiero del asco sobre todo; Bella también quería decirle a aquella niña, que a veces esos príncipes eran seres sombríos, de mundos violentos, de pensamientos apocalípticos, con secretos terribles y con madres muertas que los arrastraban al abismo, príncipes que soñaban con la muerte y la autodestrucción. Bella no pudo reprimir un pequeño jadeo agónico en aquel auto.

- ¡Dios mío!

Rápidamente él volteó a mirarla.

-Se encuentra bien señorita Swan?- la chica preguntó.

- ¿Esta enferma Swan? ¿Qué tiene? ¿Le ocurre algo?- su voz sonó compulsiva y antes de que él hiciera algo, ella de manera estoica contesto.

- No, hace mucho calor. No se preocupe Diane…señor.

_Malditos mundos donde yo no accedo Swan…dime…dime que tienes…_

Al llegar al hotel la chica le informó que las habitaciones del hotel habían sido reservadas, él en la suite principal, y ella en dos pisos más abajo.

- Necesito a Swan en el mismo piso.

- Lo siento señor pero nos fue imposible, es el estreno de la próxima película de Leonardo Di Caprio y esto está lleno señor.

- Me importa un pepino…Swan y yo tenemos mucho trabajo y no la quiero a dos pisos de aquí - tenía la maldita ilusión de dormir con ella los cuatro días.

- Señor…es que...

- Nada ¿Usted siempre da excusas? No me sirven.

Bella sabía lo que le corría pierna arriba a la chica y trató de calmarlo.

- Señor fue mi culpa, yo debí hacer las reservaciones.

- No, ese no es su trabajo… ¿Cómo me dijo que se llamaba?

- Diane Collins señor.

- Haga que la señorita Swan este en mi piso o la despido- grito

La chica tembló de impotencia.

- Si señor.

Desde ese mismo momento la tarde para la pobre mujer fue literalmente un infierno. Al señor de la torre nada le gustaba, la comida no la tocó, signo de que estaba más allá del límite _ella no habla _Todos los informes le parecieron incompletos _yo y mi puta boca _el trabajo era insuficiente _Quiere huir de mi…no volveré a hablar nunca de Lizzy ¡mierda! _Canceló la reunión de las cuatro; hizo llamar a los jefes de área y amenazó que si no estaban bien los malditos informes todos volarían de sus trabajos. El jefe del infierno aullaba.

En algún momento Edward se alejó para pedir un informe de Jasper sobre una concesión vía telefónica, Bella tuvo la necesidad de acercarse a la chica intimidada frente a esa cosa gritona y hermosa.

- No te preocupes es el Stress…él es diferente.

Diane en un susurró preguntó:

- ¿Cómo haces? Es…es…

-¿Aterrador?

- Si- la señorita Collins suspiró - Había oído hablar de él por varias personas que lo conocían personalmente, el anterior jefe de área no dormía durante días cuando viajaba a Nueva York a rendir informes, yo pensé que exageraban, pero todo es verdad.

_No…nadie lo conoce…nadie…_

- Tiene una gran responsabilidad sobre sus hombros.

- ¿Cuánto llevas trabajando con él?- su curiosidad era la curiosidad por saber como Bella Swan era capaz de aguantar semejante corriente de energía.

- Dos años como su asistente.

- Eres tan joven, una niña prácticamente, es admirable ¡dos años! Él me abría matado de miedo.

- Es sólo cuestión de entender que el mundo de Edward Cullen se rige bajo leyes que los demás mortales no entendemos.

Diane se quedó mirándolo, a pesar de que quería destriparlo por ser tan grosero, ella no escapaba de su influjo.

- Es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida, y mira que vivo en la ciudad donde los hombres hermosos abundan.

Bella calló _oh si hermoso y letal._

Xxx

- ¡Charlie! - prácticamente gritó por teléfono, estaba feliz por escuchar la voz tierna y tranquila de su viejo, esa voz que la calmaba en la tormenta, que en los sueños donde el bosque oscuro la retenía, su padre y su voz era el camino a casa - Estoy feliz de escucharte - Edward se quedó observándola mientras que ella sentada en la cama en una actitud de adolescente despreocupada, casi nunca era así con él - ¿Cómo estas?...¿pero fuiste al doctor?- frunció el ceño en gesto de preocupación - Pa…tú nunca te cuidas, una gripe, pero trasnochas, en Forks llueve todo el día, no me gusta, no me gusta…voy a tener que ir a hacerte una buena sopa de pollo…¿Cómo está Sue? Oh me alegro ¿pero ella si te cuida? Porque tú sabes que si no lo hace se las verá conmigo charlie…mira que me dan celos pa, tú eres mío…¡te extraño charlie!...si imagínate, me voy a graduar, en tres semanas me dicen como ha sido el resultado de mi tesis, estoy nerviosa…tú y tú fe en mi pa…si me cuido, sí manejo bien- Bella miró a Edward de manera nerviosa - no, no me quedó en la noche en ninguna parte - odiaba mentirle a su padre- ¿Cathy? La llame la semana pasada, no, no está bien, extraña a Tom, es difícil para ella pa…tu sabes…la muerte de alguien a quien amas es…si pa, lo se…- hablaban de todo y de nada, el lenguaje de padre e hija - ¡No! ¿En serio? ¿Por qué va a venderla? Es la única tienda deportiva en el pueblo… ¿lobos? Oh papá ten cuidado…si nos divertimos, oye te debo otras vacaciones…Alaska…salmón, canotaje - El señor del hielo resoplaba, todas esas cosas que ella hacía, todas esas cosas que ella era, todas esas cosas que le ocultaba- Pa ven a los ángeles…te mando el pasaje, es sólo una hora de vuelo, quiero verte…si estoy aquí por cuestiones de trabajo…por favor charlie, te llevaré a comer esas cosas llenas de grasa que te encantan…Hollywood, el paseo de las estrellas ¿no te sientes tentado? - algo le dijo su padre por teléfono que inmediatamente Bella se tensionó - ¿aún no? Ummm, papá esa no es tú jurisdicción, por favor… ¿Cómo no quieres que me preocupe? Es peligroso _James _- le dio la espalda - te quiero conmigo el día de la graduación, si no vienes me sentiré muy sola pa…yo se.

Ella hablaba suavemente con aquel padre que era todo para ella. La verdadera isabella Swan. Sintió que violaba la intimidad de aquella chica que no conocía. Bella y su pasado con aquel padre igual de silencioso que ella, con aquella madre anárquica y trashumante, bella Swan la mejor de su clase…años y años de pequeñas historias que se negaba a contar…y a años luz de él, años en los que él llevado por la rabia se consumía, ella sólo vivía casi en un mundo de muñecas.

Cuando colgó el rostro de Swan era tranquilo y sereno.

- ¿No va a venir tú papá?

- No- hizo un gesto dulce de resignación.

- Lo siento mi vida.

- No, no te preocupes.

- ¿lo extrañas?

- Mucho, durante años, sólo fuimos él y yo…ahora parece que hay cosas que nos separan.

- ¿Yo por ejemplo?

- Edward ¿No te cansas de auto flagelarte todo el día?

- Te agoto ¿no es así?

- No pongas palabras en mi boca baby- Bella lo beso dulcemente, después se apartó lentamente.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A mi habitación.

- ¡No! tú habitación es esta.

- Estoy cansada, hay mucho trabajo ángel.

- ¿No quieres quedarte conmigo? ¿No es así?- su voz sonó cínica.

- No quiero pelear edward Cullen, quiero dormir, descansar.

- Yo no te detengo Isabella Swan ¡vete!

Ella respira y se enfrenta a él.

- No, no, no...no me hagas eso Cullen, yo no voy a jugar tú juego, hoy no, hoy no, no tengo ánimos, ni humor para tus crueldades…estamos aquí tu y yo juntos, estoy contigo…contigo, que porque quiera dormir un poco, eso no quiere decir nada…sólo tengo sueño, nada más.

- Pero puedes quedarte aquí.

Ella bajó la cabeza y contestó tranquilamente, sabiendo que lo que iba a decir desataría tormenta.

- Quiero bañarme, desempacar, descansar ¿Puedo señor? - ese último _¿puedo señor? _Era su voz de anarquía, la ninfa furiosa practicaba tiro al blanco con su cabeza.

Edward asintió de manera pausada y enfurruñada. Al llegar ella a la puerta, la voz del dragón retumbó.

- Tú me perteneces Isabella, puedes huir de mi y yo te seguiré, escapar a tus mundos de libros y estaré obsesionado con eso, no pretendas mi amor, salir de mi vida, el día en que apareciste en ella, en aquel ascensor, ese día Swan oficialmente fuiste mía.

- Soy libre Edward.

- No, no lo eres.

Bella le dio una mirada lánguida y triste…

Llegó a su habitación, se bañó durante un largo rato, con el agua cayendo sobre su cuerpo desnudo

_Él es inevitable_

_No puedo huir._

_Inevitable..._

_Inevitable..._

_Inevitable…_

Desempacó la ropa, ropa de niña joven que viene a divertirse…

_Sólo él y yo…_

_Eso es lo único que quiero._

_Sonríe para mi…es algo tan raro…_

_No pienses en la muerte…_

_Me das miedo…_

_Me lo prometiste baby… ¿Quieres divertirme?..Yo sólo quiero que sonrías... ¿Por qué es tan difícil? Sólo tiene veintiocho años…eres encantador cuando te lo propones_

_Eres agobiante…agobiante._

En la cama se removía, no dormía, ya que las voces, no, los gritos de la hermanastra y la ninfa la aturdían _¡Por favor Isabella! Sabes que no eres chica de amores fáciles…piensa en el pobre Taylor babeando por ti y nunca, nunca te imaginaste siquiera besarlo… ¿qué quieres? ¿Te acobardas ahora?...lo sabes…él es aterrador y lo adoras así…lo adoramos así…si fuera distinto no sentiríamos esto por él…es nuestra maldita naturaleza…amamos lo terrible…los ángeles caídos…somos de ese bando Swan…somos de ese bando…Heatcliff es nuestro…rochester también…_

Pensó en Catherine, personaje de Cumbres borrascosas, amando a ese monstruo terrible, él cual no tenía en su cuerpo un gramo de bondad. Ella lo sabía, Catherine entendía que en él no había nada rescatable, ni siquiera su amor lo rescataba del odio, la repugnancia y la furia; y sin embargo ella lo adoraba así. Si él hubiese cambiado, quizás ella no lo hubiese amado igual. Trató de amar a su esposo, casándose con aquel hombre dulce y bueno pensó en salir del influjo tremendo de aquel monstruo gitano, pero no fue capaz, en un momento Catherine supo que aquella obsesión la llevaría a la muerte, su alma, su vida consumida por aquel ser infernal…y lo peor era que ella sabía que ambos eran iguales, ser bueno para ambos estaba más allá de sus posibilidades, su pasión era de la tierra, del fuego, de las cumbres y de las borrascas. Oh y Rochester venido de la oscuridad, del sexo licencioso y la pobre Jane dura, oscura, pura voluntad; ella lo amaba con todo y sus defectos, con todo y su pasado, con todo y sus mentiras, mas él la reconoció como su igual. Años, distancia y aún así él la llamaba desde el otro lado del mundo, y su último héroe romántico, el misterioso Darcy, arrogante y fascinante y Elizabeth Bennet penetrando en ese mundo de silencio; Darcy capaz de bajar de su enorme mansión de Pemberley para amar a aquella chica pobre y astuta, ella capaz de hacer que aquel hombre con vanidad de niño bien, fuese capaz de asumir su propia bondad.

Bella Swan no podía huir de ese destino, sus libros se lo habían dicho, su hermanastra la empujaba y la ninfa guiaba sus pasos hacía aquel que seguramente sería el ser más importante de su vida _me necesita…me necesita, si tan sólo bajara un poco su nivel de huracán yo…yo… ¡señor! Me siento tan pequeñita…no hay palabras…no las hay _Si ella sabía cual era las palabras que él buscaba y se odiaba, se odiaba, se odiaba, se odiaba por eso…pero de una manera sibilina e intuitiva sabía que si ella las decía él no calmaría el infierno interior, no, él lo desataría.

Con calma se puso su tímida pijama, agarró su pequeño bolso, abrió la puerta y fue hacía la habitación de su señor. Ella tenía la tarjeta que abría su cuarto. Todo estaba en penumbras, pero supo que él estaba allí, sentado con rostro de vigilia y acecho.

Llevaba media botella de vodka, había estado entre la locura y la rabia, con el deseo de ir hacía ella y tumbar la maldita puerta, pero ella estaba allí. No se movió de su silla. Para Bella presentir que Edward se escondía en la oscuridad era la metáfora de lo que en realidad él era, una presencia que había estado allí desde pequeña; su deseo violento se hallaba allí en la penumbra de aquella habitación. No dijo nada, corrió las cortinas y una luz azul llegó sobre la enorme cama.

_Te observo._

_Me observas._

_Estas aquí…Swan…aquí y no me importa si…_

_Tus ojos quemas mi piel ángel…desde la primera vez._

_Eres mi sueño Swan…mi pesadilla también._

Lentamente se desnudo y sólo quedo en unas bragas blancas de pequeñas cintas azules, lo oyó gemir de placer, era como el espectador de un muy sucio show, donde él observaba con hambre esa mujer de piel de porcelana que se aprestaba a hacer un baile erótico e íntimo. Sacó su cepillo e hizo el ritual diario de cepillarse el cabello, él adoraba ver aquello, esa mata maravillosa de pelo chocolate y rojizo, una y otra vez.

- Adoro tú cabello Swan.

Ella lo sabía, sonrió hacía él en aquella oscuridad, no lo veía, pero intuía sus ojos verdes en absoluta concentración. Una fiera observando en la oscuridad.

- Deberías venir aquí y peinarlo tú.

- No, si lo hiciera te lastimaría.

-No lo harías baby.

- ¿Tú qué sabes Swan? Déjame aquí…disfrutando de ti…

Su respiración agitada y excitada se escuchaba en aquella habitación.

Como casi todas las noches Bella iniciaba el ritual que su mamá le enseñó de niña _cariño, la piel de una mujer es todo…algún día vas a saber que la piel es nuestra manera más real de conectarnos _Renne no estaba muerta, si, durante los dieciséis años con ella había dejado gotas de sabiduría que poco a poco venía de nuevo a la luz, la madre preparando a su niña para vivir; una crema para su cuerpo, nunca le dio importancia a aquello, pero con la llegada de Edward a su vida aquel acto tan simple se había convertido en un acto conciente de sensualidad, él tan sólo lo había visto dos veces, pues casi siempre los asaltos eróticos no le daban a ella ni tiempo para respirar.

- Eso es hermoso nena, te desnudas y mis putos argumentos se van a la porra _desnuda mi amor y los fantasmas y las sombras huyen._

- Mi show privado Cullen- vio la bandeja de comida, no la había tocado- baby come por favor.

-No.

- No bebas más.

- No estoy ebrio Swan, no de alcohol; estoy ebrio de ti que es otra cosa.

Su corazón retumbó y en algún momento se conectó con él en la penumbra.

- Ven a dormir ángel, es tarde, mañana hay que trabajar.

**- **No.

- Tus no me ofuscan Edward.

- ¿Si? Son terribles los noes Swan, a veces la vida depende de una simple afirmación.

Ella sabía a lo que él se refería.

- Estoy aquí Edward, aquí.

- ¿En verdad Swan?

- No lo dudes.

- ¿Porqué?

- Porque es mi decisión, porque quiero.

Él no contestó nada, Bella quiso caminar hacía el lugar donde él se hallaba.

- No…ahora no, huelo a alcohol y no quiero eso en ti.

- No importa.

- Te dije que no Swan…

- Esta bien- se acostó en la cama, alargó su brazo hacía él- te espero, yo también duermo mal sin ti, eres mi enorme oso de peluche.

Pero supo que Edward no sonreía.

- No volveré nunca a hablar de Lizzy contigo.

Bella tembló de terror, esa frase fue la manera absoluta de cómo Edward le decía que volvía a cerrar sus mundos a ella.

- No digas eso ángel…yo estoy aquí para escucharte, para ayudarte, es hora de que vayas acabando con ese fantasma - vio a la ninfa y a la hermanastra acercarse a ella y amenazarla con arrancar su cabeza sino le decía palabras de consuelo al niño triste - mi amor - ellas aplaudieron, la habitación quedó en total silencio por cinco segundos, la copa de vodka calló al suelo y entonces lo vio a él salir de la oscuridad…baby…ángel…niño, pero nunca mi amor…nunca…, no importaba si lo decía una sola vez, no importaba si lo decía por decirlo…no importaba…lo dijo…Bella se quedó mirando al dragón que echaba fuego por los ojos, si…el infierno se desataba y abría las compuertas...- no le des esa victoria mi cielo - la multitud aplaudía esa multitud de ninfa, hermanastra, heroínas literarias, madre rebelde, todas, cada una…algunas desde el deseo, otras desde la aceptación y renne desde la libertad.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Edward se desnudó de manera frenética, se metió debajo de las sabanas y la besó de manera casi religiosa.

- No quiero asustarte, no quiero - se recostó en su pecho, una pequeña victoria, una ínfima victoria, unas tontas palabras que nunca había pronunciado, aquella caja de silencios y ausencias…a veces la más tontas palabras abren mundos y dejan entrar pequeños ases de luz.

- Mañana comes bien - le habló con su voz de niña.

- Sip.

- Y no le gritas a la pobre Diane.

- Yo no le grite.

- Por supuesto que si Edward, la chica quería esconderse.

- No hizo su trabajo - se acomodaba en su cuerpo.

- Lo hizo y muy bien.

- Oh Swan - jugueteaba con sus pezones - me quitas el placer de verlos a todos corriendo.

- No tienes que ser tan malvado con la gente.

- Tonterías Swan - en ese momento no le importaba nada, si la gente lo odiaba, si todos creían que era un bastardo sin alma, no importaba - mañana no trabajas.

- No, ¿permitir que te tragues a todo el mundo?

- Si Isabella Swan protegiéndolos a todos del temible dragón.

- Exactamente.

- Me alimento del miedo Swan.

- No es gracioso Cullen.

- Para mi lo es - se iba durmiendo -hueles tan bien, al único que debes proteger es a mi…el resto que se pudra.

-Baby.

-Vuélvelo a decir…una sola vez, una sola vez.

- Mi amor.

Gotas de agua en el desierto, cocuyos de luces guiando la oscuridad. Si, por esa noche los fantasmas se fueron, exorcizados por las palabras más tontas del mundo…por las únicas palabras del mundo.

Xxxx

A las siete de la mañana Bella se sostenía fuertemente del cabezal de la cama _Oh señor otra cama que vamos a romper _La había despertado mordiéndola en el cuello; abrió los ojos y se encontró con su sonrisa canalla.

- ¿Qué te crees Swan? Mi sueño era tenerte desnuda estos cuatro días y follarte hasta que el mundo estallara, pero como no quieres complacerme debes pagar - la ahogó con un beso mortal, Bella no pudo ni decir que no, pues la ninfa en actitud complaciente y como una movie star decía _Luces Cámara…Acción _- me gustaría atarte a la maldita cama todo el día Swan - su lengua la recorría con lentitud agónica y tortuosa. La ninfa se sentía juguetona.

- Tienes la corbata cerca baby.

Sus ojos verdes brillaron con furia y gozo.

- Maldita sea Swan estas demente mi amor - la sonrisa malvada e insolente dibujada en su rostro era el mejor afrodisíaco del mundo. Ella se mordió la boca - No hagas eso o te azoto.

- No me amenaces lindo.

- ¿Lindo? - se instaló en medio de sus piernas - Eso es ofensivo señorita isabella Swan- le dio una palmada en un muslo - Yo Edward Cullen puedo ser muchas cosas - penetró de manera salvaje con sus dedos el sexo humedecido de Bella, ella con terquedad cerró la boca, aunque quería explotar, él empezó la imitación juguetona del coito - muchas cosas, pero no lindo.

El vientre de Isabella se movía en espasmos delirantes, cerró los ojos con fuerza, el movimiento de los dedos bellos y alargados eran irracionales, arrítmicos, caóticos y dilatantes.

- Bésame- logro rogar.

-No…

-No…hoy no quiero tus noes, bésame, bésame, bésame…

- No, hasta que no me digas que soy otra cosa menos lindo- sus ojos verdes relucían de deseo, necesidad y maldad - Hoy me siento depredador Swan - sintió la presión de las paredes del dulce coño de su niña apretando y en actitud perversa sacó su mano y palmeó su clítoris para escucharla gritar - No soy lindo Swan ¿qué soy?- de nuevo palmeó.

Bella estaba hipnotizada de lujuria, estaba a punto de sufrir una combustión con esos pequeños golpes, gritaba, jadeaba; trato de levantarse para poder tomar su rostro y besarlo, pero la portentosa fuerza de él la hundió en el colchón y pellizcó duro su pequeño manojo de nervios, cosa que hizo que algo punzante y agónico recorriera la espina dorsal de su cuerpo y la hiciera emitir un sollozo.

- Eres cruel ángel- de nuevo sus dedos, de nuevo la intermitencia, Bella mandó sus manos a sus muslos y apretó con fuerza, ofreció sus senos en un arco casi gimnástico- hermoso…malvado- bella veía como su impresionante longitud se alzaba - maravilloso, portentoso…

- Me gustan los sinónimos Swan ¿y?

- Perfecto ¡Demonios Cullen!...- estaba a punto de enloquecer allí.

- ¿Y?- sacó sus dedos y con su pene se deslizaba de norte a sur haciendo en el centro acercamientos, presión y alejamiento.- ¿Y?- gritó.

- Animal follador y pervertido Edward Anthony Cullen- levantó su cabeza en actitud de reto- eres una bestia baby.

- Exactaputamente Swan, lindo bebé malvado y enloquecedor - y penetró sin arrepentimientos. La cama hizo un sonido seco que chocó contra la pared. Bella lo sintió hasta la empuñadura, dio un grito gutural - que coño tan divino y húmedo nena y eres mía – gimió –mía – susurró –mía – reclamó – mía - con cada reclamación salía y entraba como una máquina arrasando el bosque - puso las manos sobre la cabeza de ella, de una manera casi dolorosa él la dilataba y ella como pudo sólo atinó a agarrarse de la cabecera - él respiraba de manera oscura y pesada en su cara - abre más las piernas nena - ella obedeció, lo vio erguirse sin salir de su cuerpo, levantó sus caderas, agarrar una enorme almohada y ponerla por debajo de sus nalgas, cosa que hizo que ella lo sintiera por todas partes, la sensación era sofocante y poderoso, se movía rápido, ella también- mierda Swan, mierda, mierda…-aquel sonido era hedonista, egoísta, casi satánico, pero ella sabía que ese era su poder…su fuerza, sonrió con triunfo, cosa que alimento más el poder de las embestidas - Mira…lo que haces conmigo nena…si sigues así, no...no saldremos de esta habitación porque me tendrás duro…oh carajo…todo el puto día mi amor - su voz era desgarrada, ella lo acompañaba y lo incitaba con murmullos lujuriosos. Edward apretó su mandíbula mientras que silabas de aire salían con urgencia de su boca.

- Follarte duro Swan…me gusta casi tanto como hacerte el amor nena- penetraba y presionaba su clítoris con premura

El cuerpo de Bella amorfo, abierto y sudoroso corría hacía el alivio, las punzadas salvajes de la penetración hicieron que por un momento todo el cuarto desapareciera, sólo quedó ella hundida en una luz roja y amarilla…a lo lejos el sonido de paredes chocadas, del coro de sus voces resonantes, ella necesitaba afirmar ese momento.

- Edward me das tanto placer, que…que…a veces creo que voy a morir.

- Mi puta misión nena…sólo mía, no quiero que pienses…no quiero…no quiero que haya nada que se interponga entre mi polla entrando en ti tan duro y tu vulva sintiendo como te dilata mi vida...Nada…sólo yo dentro de ti.

Cóncavo, convexo, contrapuntos, encuentros, un violín que acompañaba, un piano que lo seguía, un guitarra que se rasgaba; algo en la locura la dejó ver como él se relamía la boca, como sacaba su lengua para hidratar sus labios, aquello era hermoso y sensual…no podía más, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba apresuró los movimientos haciendo círculos duros con sus cadera y a la vez lo apretaba de la manera más intima posible, lo oyó gruñir, una vez y otra vez hasta que explotó en forma exquisita y desgarradora, se desmadejo y dejó que él apaleara su cuerpo con sus embestidas feroces y dominantes hasta que él vino con fuerza brutal y se dejó caer sobre ella.

Su respiración deliciosa sobre su cuello; edward bajo un poco y puso su cabeza entre sus senos, ella de manera tierna tomó su cabello.

- Si señor Cullen usted es muy pero muy lindo.

Soltaron la carcajada.

- Somos lindos…ambos.

-Si...el mundo no puede contra la belleza que ambos creamos Cullen.

- Oh maldito mundo horrible que no entiende que tú y yo nacimos para destruir camas y cuartos de hotel.

Bella asustada miró la pared de la habitación y esta mostraba una fractura al igual que la cama estaba astillada en una esquina.

- Sagrado Batman…nos van a echar del hotel baby.

- No seas tontilla, un cheque y todo se queda en silencio, estos hoteles en esta ciudad están hechos para guardar secretos nena…romper y dañar una habitación no es nada, lo hacen las estrellas de rock todo el tiempo.

Si, su ninfa y su hermanastra vestidas como zorras del rock se paraban en la ventana sacando la lengua y diciendo _Yeah…viva el Rock._

Xxx

Lo vio comer como un loco, cosa que le fascinó, pues Edward parecía a veces se alimentaba del aire, Bella comía su cereal como niña de papá.

- Eso no es comida nena, ven aquí- la sentó en sus piernas y le dio de su propio desayuno- abre la boca.

La ninfa con su lenguaje florido la obligó a decir.

- Oh baby…- chasqueó la lengua para sacar su punta entre sus dientes - la he abierto hoy…dos veces…estoy saciada.

- Ohhhh golfilla tremenda… ¿saciada? Es decir que mi trabajo no está hecho aún. Porque mi labor es tenerte muerta de hambre - la tomó de la cintura, ninfa maldita ¿porque no puede quedarse callada?

-No, no, no, vamos a llegar tarde, tengo que vestirme, no puedo llegar a una reunión con cara y pelo de sexo, ese lujo es tuyo no mío -palmeó su mano - quite manos- con su pijama a medio poner se aprestaba para irse.

- ¿A dónde vas? Nos tenemos que bañar.

- Ah no, yo se como son esas duchas contigo, tengo que vestirme y aparentar ser tú secretaria al menos hasta el medio día, porque después Bella va a Hollywood.

No pudo aparentar que la idea le parecía una mierda, pero veintidós años…tomó su cabello con impaciencia.

-Está bien.

- Quisiera que fueras conmigo ángel.

- No…yo no soy del sol Swan, detesto esta ciudad.

- ¿Qué ciudad no detestas?

- Forks Washington - sus ojos la miraron dulcemente.

Bella se derritió con aquella afirmación.

- No la conoces.

- No importa…allí nació mi chica.

Xxx

Cuando ella apareció sus ojos oscuros y ceñudos fueron de furia ciega. Tenía un hermoso vestido blanco tipo regenta, con aquellos zapatos dorados de odalisca infame, una coleta juguetona, un labial de color coral y sus gafas de marco blanco. Isabella sintió la furia.

- Hace calor niño…no puedo vestir como una loca neurótica neoyorquina en los ángeles.

Calló pero tenía el deseo de arrancarle el maldito vestido y atarla en la cama. Ella sabía que aquello silencios contenidos y furicos era el símbolo de sus celos irracionales e infantiles.

- Edward es un vestido, no estoy desnuda.

- Swan…eres lo más putamente bello que he visto en mi vida, y tú eres la única que no se da cuenta de eso…eres sexo en dos piernas.

- Yo pensé que eso lo eras tú dios de nueva york.

Se puso sus lentes oscuros, con el pelo aún mojado, a medio afeitar. Tenía un pantalón gris, con una camisa blanca de lino que se arremangó hasta los codos.

_Yo soy la que debería estar celosa…oh si estrellitas de cine, pueden filmarlo leyendo el coran y sería el rey de la taquilla._

La enorme subsidiaria de Cullen C.O quedaba en pleno valle de Santa Mónica, en la entrada estaba la pobre Diane quien no había dormido en todo la noche, se le notaba en los ojos _así era yo…sin dormir por su intoxicante presencia y su humor de dragón furioso…_ahora ella no dormía porque aquel maremoto no daba tregua a su cuerpo.

No y no fue amable…con nadie. Hizo correr a todos, de manera no muy sutil les dijo que fallaban en los informes, que la empresa necesitaba gente comprometida, que los recursos no estaban bien manejados, que los controles de calidad fallaban….Bella movía la cabeza y lo miraba con desaprobación…esa era su naturaleza, un dragón enfurecido.

De vuelta en el hotel a las doce del día, bella se cambió de ropa por unos vaqueros, sus convers, las trenzas, cámara fotográfica, esa decir estaba armada para los ángeles.

- Los ángeles es enorme nena - su boca hacía un gesto furioso y retorcido.

Ella bailó graciosamente.

- Tengo un mapa, tengo un mapa, si los ángeles me esperan quizás allá un cazatalentos que espere por una belleza morena como yo baby de aquí al oscar hay sólo un paso- dijo cual Norma Desmond en _sunset boulevard._

Tonta Bella tratando de sacarle una sonrisa al señor del hielo.

- Hay tres autos a mi disposición, no se porque la terquedad de caminar.

-No señor - terca como una mula- mi madre decía que una ciudad había que recorrerla a pie, gozarla, así como la primera vez en nueva york ángel, en una semana ya había conocido la mitad de la ciudad...fue maravilloso.

El sólo hecho de pensar en una niña de diecinueve años en trenzas conociendo a ese monstruo de su ciudad hizo que se le helara la piel.

- No es práctico.

- Pero es divertido, Si señor.

- No te puedo detener ¿no es así Swan?...tú afuera y el maldito mundo…caminando sin mi.

Decisiones de una noche en que ambos acordaron el secreto por las sombras, por la oscuridad.

-Lo siento baby.

_No vayas…no vayas…quédate aquí._

_-_ Si quieres me quedó.

-No…vete diviértete, quizás atormentando a Diane yo me consuele.

_Oh pobre chica…_

- No hagas eso Edward.

Hizo un gesto de fastidio y repugnancia. Algo maligno se dibujo en sus ojos.

-Quizás Swan- lentamente- la invite a tomar un café conmigo para que me conozca mejor, tú sabes soy temiblemente encantador.

Ahggg la ninfa blandía su espada y la hermanastra hacía el ridículo bailecito a lo mohamed Ali…si de pronto Diane Collins no fue tan simpática, pues ella intuía que un solo movimiento y la nerd de la tecnología sería una golfa cualquiera en los brazos de Edward divino rey de los cielos Cullen.

Pero Bella y su rebeldía genética sabía como cerrar la boca loca del niño Cullen.

- Bueno- se alejó unos pasos- tú bebe el café con la señorita Collins, yo voy a buscar a Jhony Deep, se que le gustan morenas…

Su gesto fue concentrado y diabólico…tonta Swan creer que podía huir, en una milésima de segundo con su brazo cerró la puerta y ella quedó atrapada entre su pecho y sus ojos bosque profundo.

- ¿Me ves sonriendo Swan? No- la desnudó con los ojos.

- Fue una broma baby- se sentía minúscula.

- No me importa ¿Vas por el mundo soñando con las pollas de otros tipos?

-No…yo sólo pienso en la tuya mi cielo, todo el día.

- Pues más te vale Isabella…sólo yo…creo que la próxima vez que te haga el amor te voy a dejar adolorida y que no camines en una semana, para que siempre te acuerdes que no hay nadie que te haga lo que yo te hago Swan…duro, profundo y letal.

Con la espalda en la puerta Bella pensó que se deslizaba como gelatina con aquellas palabras.

- Mmmm- fue un gritito de expectación.

- Así es Swan…así es- atrapó su boca de manera total y le dio un beso casi con la labor de dejarla sin alma. Si él se lo hubiese pedido se abría desnudado y dejado atar a la cama. Edward vio el deseo en sus ojos _¿ves? Así me siento todo el tiempo _– ahora vete en la noche saldremos, la oscuridad es mi territorio.

Xxx

Salió y hacía un sol maravilloso, tenía el mapa, su tarjeta de crédito…la propia, no esa cosa de tres millones de dólares que no se atrevía a tocar y su cámara fotográfica…_la ciudad es nuestra baby._

A las tres horas en plena reunión con todos agobiados bajo las órdenes y el descontento del Patrón, el Blackberry de Edward sonó con el tono que era la llamada de identificación de su chica; todos se quedaron de una sola pieza ¿Una canción de amor? Para aquella cosa que parecía sentir odio por toda la humanidad. Por medio segundo dio una mirada de furia a todos, señal para que de una manera u otra olvidaran que aquel every breath you take se había escuchado en aquella reunión. Tembló y ¿si algo le había pasado? Era un mensaje y en él una foto:

_Hey baby… mírame…estoy en el paseo de las estrellas _Ella se veía feliz, en la foto tomaba un helado.

Puso su teléfono en vibración a los diez minutos otra foto _Teatro Kodak, aquí entregan los oscares…mi lugar… ¿no tengo presencia de actriz?_

Así fueron llegando fotos de cada uno de los lugares que veía _Esta ciudad es enorme niño…me arrepiento de no tener auto…si, tenías razón y tranquilízate, me encontré un taxista simpático me llevará por todas partes…ah tiene sesenta años, así que respira._

Diane lo vio sonreír y aquel infierno de hombre era dios, sonreía y todos los gritos y abusos de poder se iban para la porra.

Malibú _los ricos…que extravagantes son…menos tu baby…menos tú._

Playa Venecia, fotos de chicas casi desnudas y hombres bronceados y musculosos; ella al lado de uno de ellos _es gay…peter sería muy feliz…_

Fotos de los seres más extravagantes del mundo _y yo que creí que Nueva York estaba loca niño…_

Poco a poco, ella iba compartiendo aquel caminar con él, era su manera de hacerlo juntos. Bella no supo pero aquella fotos graciosas de ella haciendo miñocos frente a la cámara fue la forma como suavizó al señor del hielo, al final casi todos creyeron que aquel jefe temible era casi, casi simpático.

Xxx

En el hotel como una niña mostraba lo que había comprado, camisas locas para Peter y carlo, una borla peluda para Darcy, una camiseta extravagante para rufus, unas pulseras tintineantes para Alice, una hermosa blusa de seda para Stella, algo sexy para Angie, una colección de las películas de Clint Eastwood para su papá.

- ¿Y no te compraste nada para ti muñeca?

- Sip- picaramente frunció su boquita melocotón - fui- y era la ninfa la que la había empujado allí - a un sex shop y me compre un disfraz de estudiante maldita maestro.

Edward tragó en seco, cerró sus puños y ordenó control.

- Ummm - fingió indiferencia, pero ella sabía que él retumbaba por dentro.

- Además, te compré una cosita- le entregó un paquete envuelto en un precioso papel de regalo rojo.

- ¿Qué es?- sólo su familia le regalaba cosas.

-¡Ábrelo! - le guiñó un ojo, estaba intimidado.

Era una enorme colección de música en vinilo, muy rara de todos los grandes pianista del siglo XX, todos reunidos tocando los grandes conciertos de piano, en el mismo año y con la sinfónica de Londres.

- Nena ¿Dónde diablos conseguiste esto?

- Rodrigo, el taxista, me llevó a esta tienda pequeñita de música, muy exclusiva y para grandes conocedores, pensé en ti y en Thomas, niños en dulcería, y mira el último.

Si, el último vinilo era una grabación muy rara de rachmaninov.

- ¡Cielos! Swan…es…es

- ¿Te gusta?

- Me Fascina, esto debió costar una fortuna, espero que hayas utilizado la tarjeta de crédito que te di, ella parpadeo diciendo culpable- Swan.

- Baby no hubiese sido un regalo con tú dinero.

- ¿Cuánto?

- Edward…ángel.

- ¿Cuánto?

- Oh no…tú dices que yo armo lío con los regalos, acéptalo ángel, es mi pequeña retribución por todo lo que me has dado- plantó besito en la mejilla- acéptalo, algo de mi para el rey del mundo.

La abrazó… ¿retribución? Si ella quisiera él le daría el maldito mundo si quisiera.

Eran las diez de la noche y ella se preparaba para salir con Edward ha tomar una copa, al menos en esa ciudad ella creía que algo de la libertad negada en Nueva York la podrían tener allí.

Ella vestida con unos vaqueros forrados a su cuerpo y con una blusa tipo corset apareció en su puerta, el salvaje cabello suelto y sus zapatos de vértigo, él con sus pantalones de cuero y su camiseta de Punk ingles, dos niños dispuestos a comerse el mundo.

El lugar era un bar oscuro y algo gótico, ella miraba para todas partes, le pareció fascinante, la hermanastra rezaba padrenuestros y la ninfa vestida de ghotic girl con ojos humeantes y labial negro recitaba a los poetas malditos y se sentía demonio.

- Wow Cullen ¿haciendo remembranzas?

A su mente vino las épocas donde se aturdía escuchando la música más demente del mundo, presa de la heroína y de la rabia.

- Estamos seguros aquí…te dije soy de la oscuridad Swan, pero si no te gusta.

- ¿Estas loco? Me encanta, ¿Qué crees que soy una niña aburrida que sólo escucha Britney Spears? Soy hija de Renne Edward- en el lugar se oía theater of tragedy Venus, si ella se sentía oscura y sexy - de pronto aparece un vampiro baby que quiere hacerme suya por la eternidad.

- ¿No te basta conmigo?

- Ummm- su tono fue dudoso y burlón.

- Mi amor - dijo como un niño mendigando.

El lugar no era el más romántico del mundo, pero era excitante. La naturaleza oscura de Isabella Swan adoraba todo aquello, esa era parte del ser salvaje que se agazapaba en su interior. Bella veía a todos esos niños vestidos de la manera más excéntrica del mundo y miraba a Edward que parecía el rey del lugar…oh si niños con sueños de bosques medievales y leyendas negras, allí estaba aquel que entendía y era el concepto mismo de la profundidad del dolor.

Lo que vio en él era más allá de lo fascinantes, aquel el adorador del Rachmaninov, movía la cabeza tarareando a After Forever…oh Diablos lo quería desnudar y hacer actos licenciosos que atentaban contra la ley de Dios. Sin medir nada y aprovechando la oscuridad y con Nightwish de fondo casi lo viola en la mesa donde estaban. Eran besos de fuego y de necesidad…el sonido era extrañamente erótico y atronador, poco a poco Bella swan iba desapareciendo y sólo quedaba alguien en comunidad con Edward Cullen y su mundo de oscuridad, de pasado tremendo y de locura.

- Vamonos para el hotel nena…ya…ya.

- No- jadeaba, se paró frente a él y dejó que la voz sensual de Simone Simona y Burn to a Cinder tomara su cuerpo.

No la veía muy bien en aquella oscuridad _me la estoy comiendo viva…Dios no permitas que huya de mi._

Por un momento Edward la dejó sola para ir por una cerveza, no deseaba tomar esa noche; cada día se hacia la promesa de no volver a tocar un trago de alcohol, terror puro que ella lo viera borracho…era un espectáculo que no deseaba que nadie viera.

Bella sintió que alguien la observaba en la oscuridad y que sólo esperaba que Edward la dejara por un momento. De pronto unos brazos la alzaron y plantaron un beso en la espalda, el hombre olía a alcohol y a cigarrillo.

- Que tetas mujer, eres la cosa más linda de este lugar - el tono era vulgar y gangoso- Bella buscó a Edward pero no lo veía, trato de irse, pero el hombre la tomó de su brazo y la tiró hacía él, haciendo que ella gritara de dolor.

- Suélteme.

- No seas así, vi como follabas con el gigante en la mesa, lo mismo puedes hacer conmigo, él puede compartir - una lengua babosa y repugnante la lambió y de pronto las imágenes de James morris haciendo lo mismo la golpearon como un ariete.

- Déjeme…_Edward…si él ve esto va a matarlo _déjeme – rogó.

El hombre volvió con su lengua repugnante, y ella le dio un bofetón en la cara.

- ¡Puta! Eres una gata peligrosa.

De Nuevo Tarja wish i had an angel sonaba con fuerza, el hombre jaló su cabello y ella trataba de escapar, el tipo evidentemente estaba drogado, todo se repetía…la droga…la violencia…el terror, James con su cuerpo desnudo tratando de inmovilizarla…Miedo…ayuda…ayuda.

- ¡Edward! - gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Y de la oscuridad una fuerza llegó y golpeó al hombre quien prácticamente voló por los aires….si el dragón con ojos de fuego salió de la cueva a matar.

Las luces del lugar se prendieron y fue cuando Bella vio como Edward Cullen masacraba al hombre en el piso, era:

Aterrador…

Salvaje…

Sobre el cuerpo del tipo el muy elegante señor Cullen era una bestia que cedía a su deseo de sangre, un puño tras otro. El hombre un tipo rubio de pelo largo, lo lanzó con toda su fuerza, pero Edward estaba enceguecido de ira, grandes chorros de sangre corrían por su cara y volvió a atacar, Bella se interpuso, no podía verlo así, su hermoso rostro destrozado, la sensación asfixiante de que había en él algo que no podía controlar.

- Baby...por favor…Edward…por favor - lloraba, quería limpiar esa sangre de su rostro- hazlo por mi.

Como si la voz de ella lo trajera de nuevo a la cordura la miró, era lo único que podía ver, ella y sus ojos llorosos. Había escuchado el grito de dolor de ella, el hombre tomándola del brazo, lastimándola, el centro del maldito sol estalló en su pecho. Le tocó el rostro y la beso mientras que todos trataban de entender que ocurría allí, su sangre con sus lágrimas.

- ¿Estas bien? ¿No te hizo daño?- la examinaba de manera delirante para ver que algo no le hubiera pasado

- No…No…vamonos…vamonos- lo tomó del brazo y trató de arrastrarlo fuera de aquel lugar.

- Vamos nena, mi polla te espera…- el hombre hizo un gesto vulgar e insinuante- no eres suficiente hombre para esa zorra.

Oh y ardió Troya. Se desprendió de los brazos de ella y como un gladiador que agonizaba se lanzó hacía el hombre que evidentemente no entendía contra quien se metía.

Si, peleaba,

Golpeaba de manera seca y dura, la razón se había escapado…allí en pleno peleando por la niña coletas rosa, por la niña libros, por su sueño, por su salvación, por la única maldita razón para existir…iba a matar, quería ver sangre, nada más importaba, no importaba que ella gritara, no importaba que ella suplicara que parase…el mundo, las fieras, el destino…todo en su puta contra.

Los guardias de seguridad casi siete hombres los apartaron, sobre todo aquella bestia de cabello rebelde que echaba fuego por la boca.

Los sacaron de allí, lo arrastraron fuera.

- ¡Ustedes dos fuera de aquí!

- ¡Lo voy a matar!

Bella lo abrazó.

- Ya basta, ya basta… ¿No ves que el hombre está muy mal? No más, mira como sangras…no otra vez, no otra vez baby.

- ¡Te lastimo! Todos te lastiman y reviento el mundo isabella.

- Por favor vamonos.

El tipo venía con otros dos, quienes evidentemente estaban peor que él.

- No vamos a llamar a la policía, pero fuera de aquí - el guardia un hombre negro corpulento los amenazó - ustedes no quieren problemas, nosotros tampoco.

Uno de los tipos murmuraba con el rubio que sangraba de manera profusa y tenía el rostro como de animal herido por un león.

Bella con la poca fuerza que tenía arrastró a Edward al auto, pero éste sólo veía al hombre que trataba de meterse a su propio carro.

- ¡No subas Bella!- Edward cerró las puertas del vehiculo dejando a la chica afuera; lo prendió y con el motor en furia se fue hacia el coche de su contrincante y sin piedad lo choco una y otra vez, el tipo en un movimiento rápido se apartó mientras que veía como su porche último modelo era destrozado de manera asesina.

Bella veía todo aquello como si fuera una película de horror, allí pasmada sin mover un músculo y mareada supo que Edward Cullen luchaba por mantener su furia interna encadenada, pero que con la menor provocación ella salía en todo su esplendor. Estaba aterrada, dio dos pasos hacía atrás…el bosque…Charlie…correr…

El ruido del motor y las chispas infernales en los ojos del dragón perforaban sus sentidos, temblaba presa de terror.

- ¡Dios mío!

- ¡Sube al auto!

- No.

- ¡Sube al puto auto!- el grito fue aplastante y ella subió al carro.

El mundo zumbaba, el motor del auto era atronador y la velocidad era de miedo. Estaba metida en medio de aquel fuego violento. El rostro de Edward daba medio por aterrador y hermoso, su boca era rígida y siniestra…_Dios, él me asusta ¿Este eres tú mi amor?... ¿eres tú?...el niño de lizzy._

Edward miraba la carretera oscura.

Rabia…

Delirios de sangre…

La sensación de truenos en su pecho.

El retumbe del mundo que se venía abajo…

Guitarras dementes…

Heavy…

Heroína…

Puños contra el maldito universo…

Furia…ciega…incontrolable…

Si…esa parte de él que se negaba….necesitaba la violencia…

A la mierda…él…

Su poder…su dinero…su control…sus guantes…el hombre sofisticado, el dios de nueva York…el amo y señor de wall street….no eran reales…no…era sólo una mascara…

En su cabeza rayos y centellas…adrenalina…

Volteó a mirar y vio las lágrimas de Isabella Swan y esto fue un detonante peor, golpeó el volante hasta que le dolieron las manos.

- Para el auto Edward…por favor.

- No.

- Por favor…ángel…estas sangrando…

-No.

- Hazlo por mí, cielo…hazlo por mí.

- ¡Todo es por ti! ¡Todo! ¿No te das cuentas?- la velocidad era atronadora- Yo te amo...yo te amo…me desgarro, peleó por ti…toda mi vida…he peleado por ti Swan, peleé para mantenerme con vida…yo te amo Swan…

Bella emitió un jadeo fuerte y seco en aquella maquina infernal. De una manera u otra aquellas palabras venidas desde su oscuridad sonaban (extraña contradicción) terribles y tiernas, dulces y amargas, palabras condenatorias de un amor de fuego e irremediable.

- Hablas como si yo te hiciera daño Edward.

- Me matas Swan…me matas.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué quieres?

Respiró con fuerza…toda su frustración iba a decirla a vomitarla en aquellas palabras.

- ¡Pelea por mi! ¡Pelea por mí!

Bella se quedó atónita ¿qué?... ¡No!... ¿acaso no se había dado cuenta? Ella lo hacía todo el tiempo…lo hacía…peleaba por él, todo el día, peleaba contra sus demonios, contra el mundo, contra su oscuridad, peleaba…contra ella misma.

- Edward Cullen eso es lo más injusto que has dicho, lo más injusto que me has dicho- se quitó el cinturón de seguridad- quiero bajarme, para el auto, para el auto Edward…estoy agotada…para el maldito auto Edward ¡ahora!- pero la mano de hierro la detuvo dejándola inmóvil, era imposible resistirse.

Llegaron al hotel y ella se lanzó afuera.

Él arrancó de nuevo, el corazón de Bella se detuvo de terror ¿Dónde iba? Lo vio retroceder, creyó por un momento que se bajaría del audi negro que estaba medio destrozado por los golpes, las llantas chirriaron, bajó las ventanillas; sus ojos de animal de rapiña la traspasaron.

- No eres libre Swan, no lo eres.

Y de nuevo a mil por hora.

- ¡Edward! ¿Dónde vas? ¡Vuelve! _Oh no, oh no, oh no- _Maldita Elizabeth Masen, ella nunca había odiado a nadie en su vida, pero en ese momento deseó con todo su corazón que ella se estuviese pudriendo en el infierno.

No…y él no apareció y al día siguiente Isabella con el corazón aterrado tuvo que enfrentarse con sus pequeñas manitos a las consecuencias de mundo violento, caótico de Edward Cullen.

**Que cosa tan dolorosa de escribir…necesito vacaciones…si nenas mi dragón no se suaviza.**

**Dejar comentarios es casi tan bueno como…salvar a Edward de sus mundos infernales.**

**Las que me han seguido hasta aquí son mis hermanas…amantes de lo oscuro…y de amores tremendos…yo les doy el vino ebrio de aquellos que entienden que el caos es sabiduría.**


	33. Chapter 33 guerra en el corazón

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer…yo...Sólo sueño.**_

_**No hay palabras para agradecer a todas la gente que lee esta historia…GRACIAS potenciadas al infinito…a cada una, a las lectoras fantasmas…a las que me dejan comentarios aquí y en blog, a las chicas que me apoyan y que han abierto su corazón AL LIMITE…mi cariño y agradecimiento.**_

_**Si, no tengo catorce años…pero me gusta jugar…y FF ha sido una bendición, porque al escribir he podido hacer lo que más me gusta…escribir, bien para algunas, no tan bien para otras…pero he descubierto que aunque las cosas no salgan como uno quiera, el sólo hecho de intentarlas en un logro maravilloso…lo he intentado y he sido feliz…cosa tan exótica hoy día. Muchas gracias…**_

_**Mi historia es una carta de amor a mí misma, mi pequeño jardín florido…y se los ofrezco a quien quiera.**_

_**En mi no hay arrogancia, ni grosería, ni tengo humos de nada…**_

_**Sólo juego, cuando envejeces sabes que sólo hay una manera de mantenerte sano, y ésta es jugar…contagiarse de adolescencia…y crepúsculo es el sueño de una niña que sueña con la inmortalidad…todas podemos soñar…la inmortalidad vive en la memoria…gracias por eso.**_

.

Make wanna die the Pretty Reckless "…_Yo moriría por ti, mi amor  
Mi amor. Yo mentiría por ti, mi amo"_

ONE u2 "somos uno solo  
pero somos distintos  
nos llevamos el uno dentro del otro  
el uno dentro del otro  
como uno solo"  
Walk pantera. Para sentirse con Renne, con un mapa y el camino abierto.

Sad violin Para el dragón y para Lizzy que la odiamos.

Están en el blog

**Capítulo 33**

**GUERRA EN EL CORAZÓN**

"_¿Papá?"_

_Todos desayunaban en el comedor, tres niños y sus padres._

"_Dime, Edward"_

"_¿Los sueños pueden ser una verdad?"_

_Los ojos azules de Carlisle eran curiosos._

"_¿Por qué lo preguntas?"_

"_Anoche tuve un bonito sueño"_

_La cocina olía a panqueques y pastel. La madre repartía desayunos mientras que Emmet saltaba para ver si ya estaban listos y Alice, el bebé de la casa, sentada a la mesa se untaba de pastel de cerezas._

"_¿Qué sueño, bebé?"_

"_Mami, el sueño más bonito de todos"_

"_Cuéntanos, Edward". Para Carlisle, lo que le ocurría a sus hijos siempre era algo importante._

"_Una niña jugaba en un parque y me llamaba… y olía lindo"_

"_Edward tiene novia, Eddie tiene novia" canturreó Emmet._

_Edward le sacó la lengua._

"_Mami, ¿qué es una novia?" Alice luchaba con su cabello, una melcocha de azúcar y crema._

"_Nena, una novia es alguien a quien quieres mucho"_

"_Sí, y se dan besos… guácala" el grandulón de los hoyitos se limpió la boca… Las niñas, qué bobas son._

_Esme fue hacia su hijo mayor y trató de organizarle el cabello rebelde y cobrizo._

"_¿Y qué más soñaste? Cuéntanos"_

"_Era linda, no la vi bien, pero era bonita, y tenía coletas rosas, y su voz era como de campanas... Y jugamos y todo y fue divertido y olía rico"_

"_¿Y cómo era el olor?"_

"_A pastel… Pá, ¿tú crees que los sueños se convierten en realidad? Porque me gustaría conocerla"_

"_Claro que sí, hijo, los sueños se convierten en realidad"_

_Esme puso sobre la mesa un pedazo de pastel y una gran porción de panqueque para su bebé, que con sólo trece años ya medía casi un metro ochenta y era el niño más tierno del mundo._

"_Dicen que los sueños, Edward, son como pedazos de futuro, o como las cosas que nos van a ocurrir... Y que si son lindos es porque algún día serán nuestro destino"_

"_Yo quiero eso, mami, fue un sueño lindo"_

"_Claro que sí, mi vida, todo para mi niño pianista, la música y una preciosa chica"_

"_Me gustaría conocerla… ¿Crees, papá, que la conoceré pronto?"_

"_Si lo deseas con el corazón, Edward, ella vendrá a ti, hijo"_

_Y los sueños se repetían…_

"_Vamos a jugar" "¿Te gusta el mar?" "Tengo un enorme oso de peluche, se llama Scooby" "Dime tu nombre" "Me llamo…" "¿Qué? No te escucho" "Hueles a pastel" el sonido de su voz se perdía, su risa era contagiosa…durante casi un mes la niña venía una y otra vez… "Mamá dice que seremos amigos" "La mía dice que tú eres mi destino" "Vaya, me gusta eso… ¡corre Edward! ¡Corre! ¡Corre hacia mí!...te espero… ¡corre!"_

_Y a los dos meses… Lizzy… y el dolor… y todo al carajo…_

_Su madre… borracha, el olor a alcohol era insoportable, el piso sucio llenos de colillas de cigarrillos._

"_¿Qué soñabas, bebé?" Odiaba aquella voz, la voz que le fingía amor todo el tiempo… La voz que le gritaba cosas hirientes cuando estaba borracha._

"_Yo no sueño, madre" catorce años y el niño pianista ya no existía._

"_No me mientas… eres como tu padre, un mentiroso de mierda. ¿Qué soñabas? Yo te escuché"_

"_Te dije, Lizzy, que no soñaba con nada, estabas demasiada borracha… te lo imaginaste"_

"_¡Yo no estaba borracha, Anthony! Y no me llames Lizzy, soy tu madre"_

"_Te lo dije madre, yo no soñaba, no lo hacía"_

_Ella se paró de la mesa. Fue hacia él y sus ojos verdes lo miraron de forma cínica._

"_Reías… y la llamabas y le decías que no se fuera… que tú también querías jugar, y le decías que olía a pastel. ¿Una chica, bebé?"_

_No, él no compartiría eso con ella, primero muerto... Ella se burlaría de lo único bueno que tenía. Sus ojos terribles lo aterraban, bajó su mirada y miró el piso, quería escapar._

"_No es nada, mamá… son sueños tontos…"_

"_Los sueños son una mierda… yo soñaba con tu padre y mira, resultó una pesadilla. No sueñes, Edward, no sirve para nada, para nada… quítate los sueños de la cabeza… Ve a comprarme una botella de vodka"_

"_Por favor, mamá, hoy no… toca para mí el violín" Edward le suplicaba que tocara el violín, era lo único bello que ella podía hacer._

"_¿Quieres eso, bebé hermoso?"_

"_Si madre… tocas hermoso"_

"_¿Soy la mejor?"_

"_La mejor, madre"_

_Ella tocaba el instrumento y era lo más bello del mundo, pero como siempre su madre terminaba llorando y bebiendo más._

_Llevaba casi un mes consumiendo. Oh, la heroína y sus mundos… volaba… y nada existía… nada, su madre y sus bofetadas y su violín desgarrador y sus palabras crueles… su padre rogando… Esme llorando… la bebé Alice y su cabello enredado en cerezas… Emmet hablando con él por teléfono "¿Cuándo vuelves? Estoy en la liga júnior de béisbol, Edward, estarías orgulloso de mí, hermano, así como me enseñaste"… todo se perdía… una silueta… un olor perfecto… una caricia… un delirio de niño drogado…_

"_¿No quieres jugar?"_

"_Tú… tú… ¿me odias?"_

"_¿Por qué dices eso?"_

"_Porque soy malo, ella lo dice"_

"_No eres malo ángel… no lo eres"_

"_Lo sueños no son reales, ella me lo dijo"_

"_Pero yo soy real, yo soy real"_

"_¿Dónde estás?"_

"_Estoy donde estás tú…siempre"_

_Y se iba y no volvía._

_Tocaba a la chica… Jennifer… ella jadeaba encima de él, se movía de manera mecánica y decía cosas tremendas…_

"_Oh, Edward, eres enorme… ningún chico tiene la polla que tú tienes"_

_Él quería palabras bonitas…_

"_¿Qué perfume usas?"_

"_¿De qué mierda hablas?" Jennifer se movía como una gata en celo._

"_Yo… yo quiero saber qué perfume usas..." Pero ella resoplaba y hacía extraños gestos con la boca._

"_Argggh, mierda, mierda... Qué… ¡muévete más rápido, idiota! Oh sí, así, así…"_

_Poco a poco, los excesos del sexo y de la heroína se hicieron más frenéticos… Jessica._

_Olía a mandarina…_

_Y él ya no era el niño pianista…_

"_Me gusta tu culo"_

"_Eres muy grosero"_

"_¿Sí? Pero apuesto a que te gusta que te digan que tienes tetas y culo bonito"_

_Jessica y su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules se movían nerviosos frente al patán de la escuela. Todos decían que él era malvado, pero cómo le gustaba y se fijaba en ella… ¿Su cabello era real? Sus amigas decían que tenía mucho dinero, y que a veces su padre venía a verlo o a sacarlo de algún problema… ¿Sabías? Le contó su amiga Hilary que había masacrado en los casilleros a Jason, el capitán del equipo de fútbol, tan sólo porque éste se atrevió a insinuar que él compraba sus calificaciones. Casi lo mata… lo querían expulsar, pero como era el mejor estudiante no pudieron, además que… Oh, dicen que consume droga… él es tan peligroso, sí, y hermoso._

_Él la beso frente a toda la escuela, a ella, la chica pobre con zapatos viejos y feos… él la beso frente a toda la escuela… sí, de toda la escuela a ella._

"_Eres mi chica, Jessica"_

"_¿De verdad, Edward?"_

"_Claro… ¿acaso no te gusto?"_

"_Si, me gustas mucho"_

_La folló detrás de las grandes canchas de fútbol después de que la escuela había ganado… estaba desesperado, ella tenía que ser… ella…_

"_¿Eres tú?" preguntaba mientras la golpeaba frenéticamente contra la pared con sus embestidas._

"_¿De qué hablas Edward?" Oh señor, sí que sabía, sí que sabía hacerlo._

"_Tú, en mis sueños"_

"_¡Dios! Más rápido… yo no sé…"_

"_¡Dilo! Maldita sea… eres mi sueño"_

"_Yo soy lo que tú quieras que sea"_

_Fue así como todo se fue esfumando, Jessica y él eran iguales, fracturados, rotos… niños tristes… ella tenía que ser… poco a poco estar con ella era lo único que él tenía, no porque Jessica fuese buena para él, sino porque ella lo seguía como perrito faldero, todas las patanadas, groserías y violencia que él ejercía eran celebradas por ella… además Jessica lo adoraba. Había pasado de ser la pobre niña de la escuela a ser la chica del niño más deseado de ésta. Todas la envidiaban, y era rico… y su padre le regaló un carro enorme, carro que él destruyo en una juerga de heroína… y en el sexo era increíble, y Holly no le jodía la vida más… ella le temía. Él la llevó hasta Nueva York en la moto… y su casa era enorme… dinero…_

_Jessica fue pervertida poco a poco por todo, empezó a consumir con él, a dejarse maltratar verbalmente cuando él no sabía ni como se llamaba, pero ella no le importaba. El día en que entró en el reino de aquel príncipe, el día en que durmió en las bonitas sábanas de la casa Cullen, el día en que vio cinco autos en el garaje, el día en que Esme le compró un hermoso vestido de seda rosa, el día en que pudo ver que ella podría huir de su madre, de la pobreza, de sus amantes, de los golpes, ese día Jessica perdió su alma. De ahí en adelante, Jessica se juró que no volvería nunca atrás, quería más… quería todo… y lo amaba… lo adoraba… era el sol… cada día era más bello, más peligroso, más adictivo… y él preguntaba… "¿eres tú?" y sí era ella… tenía que ser ella…_

_Mía... Mía llena de tubos. Los médicos no dieron esperanza. Odiaba a Jessica con todo su corazón. ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? Ella era su sueño. ¿Lo era?... Los sueños son una mierda, ¿no es así, madre? Todos lo habían traicionado: su padre, su mejor amigo, su madre y ella, la del olor a pastel. Sí, ella lo había traicionado, porque no existía… no existía… nada, nada era verdad, nada. Ni siquiera la música._

_Aquel día en Londres había sido asqueroso. Vivía en un hotel del mala muerte, tan sólo dieciocho años y tenía la maldita sensación de que un tren pasó por encima de él. Consumía una semana y después lo dejaba. Debía estar consciente… consciente… Le debía a Mía eso, se lo debía. Ella estaba presente. Presente en el bolsillo de su pantalón, donde tenía el pequeño escarpín, dos fotos… lo único que le quedaba, lo único que tenía… Mierda de vida, mierda de vida… Dormía… Cuando en la habitación de al lado un bebé lloraba. El sonido era terrible, llenaba el espacio, sofocaba; a las dos de la mañana el bebé seguía llorando. Muerto de rabia, casi tumba la puerta._

"_¿Podrían hacer callar a ese bebé? Si no lo callan tumbo la puta puerta" Pero nada, todos allí eran indiferentes, pero él no… El bebé lloraba… nunca escuchó a Mía llorar. Ella no podía, era tan pequeña, estaba tan dañada, que ni siquiera pudo llorar... A las cuatro de la mañana alguien tocó a su puerta. Era una adolescente de aspecto delgado, se quedó atónita frente a él… le dio miedo… Edward tenía el cabello largo y mirada de fiera._

"_Yo… Yo..."_

"_¿Qué? Gritó._

"_¿Podría usted? ¿Sabe usted?"_

_La chica tenía un acento cockney muy fuerte y tartamudeaba como la mayoría de los ingleses._

"_De una puta vez, ¡hable!"_

"_¿Sabe cambiarle pañales a un bebé?"_

"_No" Pero sí sabía. Lo había hecho por seis meses. Le iba a tirar la puerta encima, pero la delgada mano de la chica se interpuso._

"_Por favor, por favor… no sé cómo hacerlo, ella me desespera… llora todo el día… no sé qué hacer"_

_Refunfuñando, fue hacia la habitación de la chica. Olía terrible y allí estaba esa cosa gritona, envuelta en una cobijita rosada y sucia. Era lo más bonito que había visto, su pobre Mía era tan pequeña y frágil; sí, su bebé nunca fue bonito, sólo enfermo. La niña tenía unos tres meses de edad, los ojos eran azules oscuros y la cabeza estaba repleta de un cabello rubio casi blanco._

"_¿Le dio de comer?"_

"_Sí"_

"_¿Le sacó los gases?"_

"_¿Gases?"_

"_¡Por dios! ¿Es usted estúpida?"_

_La chica calló y comenzó a llorar._

"_¡No llore!" le gritó._

_Tomó a la niña en brazos, la inclinó hacía él e hizo que eructara._

"_Muy bien bebé. ¿Cómo se llama?"_

"_Me llamo Lucy"_

"_No usted, la niña"_

"_Anne"_

_Edward miró a la bebé que aún lloraba, era desesperante._

"_Muy bien, Anne. Yo me llamo Anthony, no tengas vergüenza de mí. Voy a cambiarte pañales, linda"_

_Pero Lucy tenía unos terribles pañales de tela. ¿Quién pone pañales de tela a un bebé? Salió y le compró pañales, talcos, un nuevo biberón, cosas de bebé… A las dos horas, la pequeña Anne parecía una princesa y dormía como lo que era, un bebé. Durante dos días estuvo allí, cambiándole pañales y dándole de comer, mientras que la tonta de la madre se quedaba allí observando. Él la quería estrangular._

_Un día la vio salir con la niña envuelta en el cobertor; afuera llovía._

"_¿A dónde diablos va?"_

"_Me tengo que ir, Johnny quiere a la bebé… me voy"_

"_¡No! Maldita puta loca… ¿No ve que llueve?" trató de tomar al bebé, pero la mujer gritó._

"_¡Déjeme, maldito drogadicto! Usted no es su padre, usted no es su padre"_

_Edward se quedó mirando la calle. Era como si volviese a aquel día en que Mía se fue… entonces agarró el auto y se estrelló contra el puto mundo._

"_Oye, ángel… despierta… despierta… soy yo"_

_Y allí estaba ella de nuevo… y… y la odió… la odió… la odió._

"_Lárgate de mi vida, lárgate de mi vida… no te quiero, no te quiero... no existes, no existes… lárgate… lárgate"_

_Al despertar Esme estaba allí, y lloraba._

"_Edward, cariño… ¿quieres morir?"_

"_Ya estoy muerto, Esme"_

"_No digas eso bebé, no digas eso"_

_Ya nada importaba. Nada importaba volver. La vida era una cosa que odiaba, una cosa furiosa… La vida era una mierda, y nada valía la pena…_

"_Sácame de aquí, Esme…"_

"_¿De verdad, cariño?"_

_El rostro de su madre era de esperanza, pero él se la quitó de un tajo._

"_No te hagas ilusiones, Esme, ya nada es lo mismo y evítame hablar, evita que Carlisle me hable"_

"_Oh, bebé"_

"_¿Lo aceptas o no?"_

"_Como quieras"_

"_No vuelvo a casa… solo… solo sácame de aquí. El resto me importa un carajo"_

_Y volvió convertido en una cosa bestial, oscura y rabiosa._

_Y ella no regresó y él la enterró en su ira. Y ella nueve años después apareció, y la locura tomó el control._

1 a.m.

**Edward,**

**¿Dónde estás? Por favor, vuelve, vuelve ángel… vuelve. Estoy preocupada por ti… vuelve.**

**Bella.**

1:30 a.m.

**Edward,**

**Baby, contéstame… ****Yo peleo por ti, perdóname... estoy aterrada… no me dejes sola, mi amor.**

**Bella.**

2 a.m.

**Ángel, no importa, nada importa. ¿Dónde estás? No quiero tener que pensar en la conversación que tuvimos en el avión… por favor, estoy temblando… Estoy temblando. Yo estoy aquí, estoy aquí, ven, yo curo tus heridas, estás sangrando, ven; no quiero dormir, tú sabes que no duermo bien sin ti… Por favor, ten piedad de mí.**

**Bella.**

Más de diez mensajes, pero nada.

A las cinco de la mañana, cuando el agotamiento la venció, cayó rendida.

Estaba envuelta en una de sus camisas, la hermosa camisa de lino blanco que tenía su olor impregnado, su perfecto olor. Había llorado toda la noche. No podía llamar a la policía; él era Edward Cullen, las alarmas del mundo se prenderían y todo sería un desastre.

Él siempre desaparecía. Lo hacía, lo había visto dos veces y Cathy le dijo que él se iba por días y que nadie sabía hacia dónde; su padre llamaba a la policía y entonces Edward aparecía indiferente. Y gritó.

La despertó un terrible dolor en el vientre _no, no, no, no ahora._Siempre era así. Cuando su madre murió, su periodo se adelantó y la hemorragia y el dolor fueron insoportables. El doctor le dijo que esa era la manera que ella somatizaba el stress y los nervios. Lo mismo pasó con James; cosa que para ella fue terrible, pues la fractura del brazo, los golpes en el rostro y su dolor interior aumentaron la incomodidad, pero ahora con el terror de las palabras de Edward y sus deseos de muerte, todo sería peor.

A las ocho de la mañana, y con todo dándole vueltas y el insoportable dolor, Diane Collins llamó diciendo que todos esperaban al señor Cullen.

Señorita Swan, no hemos dormido. Nos la pasamos toda la noche analizando los informes minuciosamente para que le gusten a él. ¿Usted podría suavizarlo un poco?

Ella quiso gritar… _si soy yo la que lo atormento, si soy yo el detonador de su violencia… Le hago daño, igual, igual como hacía con James._

– El señor Cullen tuvo que viajar de urgencia, Diane.

– Oh no… ¡estos informes son muy importantes! De ellos dependen nuestro próximo proyecto, casi cien empleos y la asociación con otra empresa.

_Pelea por mí… pelea por mí… pelea por mí._

– No te preocupes, Diane, yo conozco los proyectos casi como él y me dio carta blanca para que los revisara. Arregla todo, iré en una hora… yo los llevaré a Nueva York.

No quería comer, no quería moverse, estaba pegada al celular, pero el grito de _Pelea por mi_estaba enraizado en su cerebro. _Yo lo haré, lo haré, confía en mí, lo haré._

A la hora estaba sentada con toda la subsidiaria viéndola de forma extraña. Estaban todos preparados para el dragón demente, no para la niña tierna que era su secretaria, pero todos se sorprendieron al descubrir cómo ella conocía cada proyecto y cómo daba opiniones sobre cada uno. Bella respiraba con dificultad, las lágrimas amenazaban su cara, pero la voz circunspecta de su padre decía _somos guerreros, somos guerreros._Esa mañana no corría, cada minuto era eterno, eterno, eterno; envejecía, se retorcía de dolor, pero no importaba…

Otro mensaje.

**Edward… vuelve… vuelve, no me importa cómo estás… vuelve, me estoy muriendo aquí.**

**Tu nena.**

– No ha comido nada, señorita Swan.

– No gracias, Diane.

– ¿Le ocurre algo? ¿Está enferma?

–No, no es nada… _TODO, TODO… Dios no lo permitas, ¡no lo permitas! Si le pasa algo me muero, me muero._

A la una de regresó al hotel… para encontrarse con la policía. Bella sintió cómo todo el mundo se oscurecía y una garra venida desde la nada le atravesaba el corazón.

– ¿Señorita?

_Oh Dios… Dios… Dios._

– Si.

– ¿Edward Cullen se hospeda aquí?

– Soy su secretaria.

– Encontramos su auto abandonado en la interestatal, está destrozado.

Su piel era arrancada a pedazos y un fuego venido desde el interior de la tierra la abrazaba con lengüetazos ardientes.

– ¿Sí? – se llevó una mano a la boca para no gritar.

– No había nadie allí, pero esta mañana alguien puso una denuncia sobre una pelea en un bar y hay varios testigos que dicen que fue él.

– ¿Una pelea?

– Así es ¿Sabe usted algo?

– No _si Charlie supiese esto me mataría. De nuevo… de nuevo voy a mentir, mi pobre papá… ¡Pelea por mí! ¡Pelea por mí!_

– ¿Sabe dónde está?

– No, pero tenía un viaje de negocios y se fue al amanecer, el auto es alquilado, quizás lo robaron.

– Mire señorita, el tipo de la pelea es una estrella del rock en decadencia, siempre está metido en problemas con todo el mundo, lo que pasa es que el maldito tiene buenos abogados, no queremos meternos con el señor Cullen, pero creemos que el hombre va a poner una demanda si en verdad es su jefe con quien peleó.

Los policías se fueron, ella quería correr y decirles que él había desaparecido _su familia no me lo va a perdonar…_

Vomitó en el baño, los cólicos la atravesaban.

A las tres de la tarde el abogado de Jared Foster puso sobre su cara una demanda de veinte millones de dólares por lesiones personales.

– ¿Está loco?

– Mi cliente está mal herido, su auto destrozado y un grave trauma por los golpes del señor Cullen.

_Pelea por mí…pelea por mí._

– Dígale a su cliente _que se meta la demanda por el culo_que la demanda no tiene fundamentos, que él comenzó todo y que si insiste va a perder.

– ¿Usted era la mujer que lo acompañaba?

– No le importa.

El hombre, con una estúpida sonrisa que mostraba sus muy perfectos dientes retocados en odontologías de Beverly Hills, la miró con triunfo en los ojos.

– Esto va a ser un escándalo, señorita, y no creo que ni usted ni su jefe quieran esto.

_Pelea por mí… pelea por mí._

Renné parada en su moto con mirada de guerra hablaba por ella.

– No, el que no entiende es usted. El señor Cullen tiene los mejores abogados del mundo. ¿Usted cree que la demanda de una mediocre estrella lo va a amedrentar? Qué tonto es usted, si lo amenaza toda la familia lo va a pisotear y lo dejará en ridículo.

– Eso lo veremos.

– Así es.

El tiburón le dio la mano, pero ella lo dejó en el lobby del hotel sin ni siquiera despedirse, la ninfa preparaba torturas y se deleitaba imaginándose como sería ver a ese idiota achicharrado por una silla eléctrica.

Estaba aterrada, aterrada, si en dos horas no aparecía llamaría a la policía.

– ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? – allí en el cuarto, en la habitación estaba su ropa, sus papeles, su esencia, la botella de vodka a medio terminar.

_Al único que tienes que proteger es a mí, el resto que se pudra Swan._

Agarró el celular y llamó a la única persona que podría ayudarla.

– ¿Alice?– su voz era urgente.

– ¿Bella?

El sonido de la voz de la chica hizo que Isabella estallará en llanto.

– Oh, Alice.

– ¿Qué pasa? Me asustas– Alice, sin que Bella se lo dijera, intuyó que algo terrible había pasado.

– Por favor… por favor Alice, ayúdame.

– ¿Edward, no es así?

Entre lágrimas e hipos le contó todo: la pelea, el auto destruido, el rostro de Edward golpeado...

– Tengo mucho miedo Alice, él es… es...

– Es Edward. ¿Llamaste a la policía?

– No, no, no, sería un escándalo, no me lo perdonaría, pero si él está…

– Cállate, Isabella– la voz de Alice fue rotunda–. Mi hermano no hará nada.

– ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

–Bella, yo lo sé... Lo sé, él no hará nada porque te ama demasiado, no sería capaz… ¿No entiendes Bella? Mi hermano dramático no sería capaz porque si lo hace te dejaría de ver. Él está donde tú estés, el va a donde tú vayas… Oh nena... Jasper y yo viajaremos, no te preocupes, y si mi hermano no aparece yo lo busco y lo mato personalmente.

Y no era una broma.

Veintiocho horas sin comer. La hemorragia era terrible, pero el dolor aún más. No tomó calmantes, no quería, no podía.

Treinta horas sin dormir.

A las nueve de la mañana llegaron Alice y Jasper. Bella estaba demacrada. Alice la abrazó con fuerza y fue entonces que el llanto de Isabella salió a borbotones.

– Estaba como loco, Alice, yo no lo pude detener. Hice algo malo… lo lastimo todo el tiempo, todo el tiempo; hay cosas, cosas de él que no sé manejar, me gritó ¡pelea por mi! ¡Pelea por mí!... Te juro, Alice, que lo hago, lo hago, ¡lo hago! Hoy fue terrible, la policía, la empresa, el abogado… Yo peleo, Alice, lo hago, pero él no viene.

– Bella, nadie entiende a mi hermano, sólo mi papá. Yo lo quería llamar pero Jasper me detuvo.

_No, no._

– No, por favor, tu padre no, Edward enloquecería, no.

Alice se había comido las uñas en el avión. Su hermano era una fuerza que nadie podría controlar, cada paso que se daba podría significar estar pisando una mina.

Jasper estaba investigando con la policía siendo lo más discreto posible. Investigó a Jared Foster y a su abogado, pero lo más temible era que se corría el rumor de que _Secrets and lies_ya estaba al corriente. Aro Volturi seguramente estaba como hiena tras de su presa.

– ¡Maldición, Edward!

Alice observaba a Bella, quien no modulaba una palabra, la chica era fuerte y testaruda. Estaba sentada en la cama con sus puños cerrados, miraba el teléfono, la puerta, la ventana, saltaba cada vez que alguien llamaba: Peter, no contestó; Charlie, no contestó; Angie, nada… sólo esperaba una sola llamada.

– ¿Ya comiste, Bella?

– No tengo hambre.

– Te puedes enfermar.

– No importa.

Un leve gesto de dolor se reflejó en su cara, pero inmediatamente lo reprimió. Fue tarde, porque Alice lo vio.

– ¿Qué te duele?

– No importa, Alice.

La princesa Cullen se paró furiosa de su asiento.

– ¡Mierda! Bella, eres exasperante, no hablas, ¡nunca dices nada! Mi hermano muere con tus silencios.

Bella estaba perdida…los ecos llegaban y se iban.

– ¿Has escuchado a tu hermano tocar el piano, Alice?

Alice la miró extrañada.

– No, yo era muy pequeña cuando dejó de tocar.

Sí, era verdad. Moría por escucharlo tocar, pero nunca lo había hecho frente a ella.

– Debió ser lo más hermoso del mundo.

– Mamá dice eso.

– Su apartamento está lleno de música.

–...Que no escucha.

Bella se llevó sus manos al rostro.

– Si, pero la adora… él es muy inteligente y lee mucho. Siempre asusta a todo el mundo, ¿y lo has visto sonreír? Lo hace muy poco, pero es glorioso. Leyó Los hermanos Karamazov, ¿sabes quién lee eso hoy día? Le gusta la oscuridad, dice cosas que yo no entiendo... Y te lo juro, Alice, lo intento. Él es demasiado para mí. Siempre pelea conmigo, siempre yo lo saco de quicio, parece que estamos en mundos diferentes: yo soy una chica de un pueblo y él es un príncipe… este viaje iba ser para ambos, íbamos a hacer el amor como dos locos– hablaba para ella. – Hablamos así… nos comunicamos de esa manera, desde la primera vez, pero algo pasa y siempre terminamos lastimándonos. Él quiere palabras, Alice, ¿no es irónico? Mi trabajo es ese, las palabras, pero yo... yo… yo no se las digo, le doy todo menos lo que él quiere. Hace mucho tiempo se las dije a alguien, Alice, y eso fue el desastre, un maldito desastre, pero– volteó hacia la chica que la miraba asombrada, Alice estaba segura que Isabella Swan no había hablado tanto en su vida– lo que he hecho por Edward nunca lo haría por nadie, Alice. Quiere que pelee por él pero sí lo hago, lo hago todo el tiempo, todo el tiempo.

Alice Cullen se sentó al lado de Bella y acarició el cabello pesado y hermoso.

– Puedes salvarlo.

– Él no quiere ser salvado, Alice.

– Cariño, mi hermano es un dolor en el culo, nena. Ni Emmet ni yo entendemos que fue lo que ocurrió, pero presentimos que fue algo muy feo, bastante feo. Lo único que sabemos es que le tiene terror a ser feliz... Para él es más fácil no serlo. Sabe y conoce el dolor, pero no la felicidad. Es como si de una manera u otra quisiera estropearla, pues cree que es lo único que se merece.

Bella puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de Alice Cullen.

– Yo quiero hacerlo feliz, Alice, de verdad que sí… Pero presiento que él no quiere, Edward tiene una guerra interior que sólo él puede librar.

– ¿Una guerra?

– Si… Él necesita perdonar.

– Así es… Perdonarse a sí mismo.

– Puedo pelear sus batallas, Alice, pero no puedo con la guerra, no puedo.

– Por favor no huyas, Bella, no lo hagas.

– ¿Sabes qué siento ahora Alice? Rabia, tanta rabia… él me ama y yo no le soy suficiente, no lo soy.

Y en ese momento la frustración, el miedo y la incertidumbre sobre no saber si él estaba vivo o muerto hicieron explosión sobre ella y corrió al baño para vomitar.

– ¿Te gustó?

Estaba borracho, sentado en un bar de mala muerte, lejos, muy lejos de los Ángeles.

– Si, eres divino–. La mujer era una chica de pelo negro azabache, con aspecto vulgar, que mascaba un chicle.

– ¿Otro trago?–. Su tono era amargo, letal y ponzoñoso.

– Como quieras–. La chica estaba arrobada. No le cobraría un dólar al tipo, trató de acercársele para darle un beso, pero él la esquivo con asco.

_No, sólo la boca de Swan… que no siente nada por mí._

– Eres una puta descarada–. Se lo dijo de manera juguetona.

– Oye, no me insultes.

Él la agarró de un brazo y con el otro tomó su cabello.

– Vamos, apuesto que te gusta que te lo digan, bonita puta descarada– se acercó y respiró sobre la cara de la mujer, que casi se desmaya de placer.

– Me gusta que me lo digas tú.

– Sé decir cosas sucias– rió de manera cínica. – ¿Me dirías te amo cuando te esté cogiendo?

– Lo diría todo el puto tiempo.

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo?

– Te amo, sí, te amo... Cómo te amo, más… Oh sí, más.

Rabia, rabia profunda, rabia venida desde la niñez, venida desde la frustración, rabia.

– Mientes.

– Oh no... No, yo no te mentiría, baby.

_Baby… si, así… soy tuya… siénteme Edward… tus ojos son… son… baby… así… sí… tan bellos, podría escribir poesía sobre tus ojos verdes y… y… tu olor… me hipnotiza… márcame, márcame, márcame… baby..._

– No me digas así.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Baby?

– ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Fuera! ¡Largo!–. Empujó a la mujer sin delicadeza. Le dolía la cara, le dolía el cuerpo, le dolía todo.

La mujer gritó como gata.

– Puto borracho, ¿estás loco?

El hombre se le acercó de manera fiera.

– Estoy demente.

Un tipo gordo se le acercó, seguramente su chulo.

– Oiga, amigo, ¿qué le pasa?

Edward se quedó mirándolo como si éste fuera una cucaracha.

– Yo no soy su amigo–, dijo lentamente, dándole pequeños puños en el hombro–. Llévese a su putilla lejos de mí–. Trastabillaba.

– ¿Vas a dejar que ese maldito loco me insulte, Fred?–. La voz de la mujer era chillona.

– Oh sí, Fred. ¿Lo vas a permitir, Fred?–, lo retó– ¿o eres un mariquita que sólo toma su dinero y te la follas en tu camioneta vieja en medio minuto?

El hombre enfurecido lo empujó, pero el gigante no se movió ni medio centímetro, al contrario, dio dos pasos hacia adelante. Fred supo que, por más borracho que el tipo estuviera, podría masacrarlo de un solo golpe.

– Puto borracho.

Edward lo empujó con fuerza; el hombre reaccionó y sacó un pequeño cuchillo. Edward soltó la carcajada.

– Vamos, ¡hazlo! ¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo!

La mirada lobuna de Edward era aterradora. Era un hombre sin miedo, y cuando un hombre no tiene miedo es el ser más peligroso del mundo. Se abalanzó hacia el gordo y este cayó al suelo.

– Oiga, amigo, cálmese, nos vamos, nos vamos–. Se arrastró por el suelo, se levantó con terror a que el enorme tipo de cabello rojo lo golpeara y salió corriendo, todo eso mientras que la mujer gritaba.

– ¡Maldito idiota, no tienes huevos, Fred!–. Aún así la mujer lo siguió, no sin antes gritarle a Edward: – ¡Ojalá te pudras en el infierno, idiota!

Edward río. _Ya me pudro._

Había dejado el auto en mitad de la carretera y caminó casi dos horas sin saber a dónde se dirigía, pero le importaba un comino. Tan sólo miraba en la oscuridad y pensaba en ella. Su corazón estallaba… si le hubiesen dado la oportunidad, habría explotado el mundo.

Todas ellas, todas ellas… todas las mujeres con quienes se había acostado en su vida, todas tenían impresas su ansia, el deseo enfermizo de que alguna fuera ella, aún en esos días en que la había enterrado en su memoria. A cada una les hizo el sexo con la esperanza secreta que la piel que tocaba, que el cuerpo que penetraba fuera el de la niña dulce que lo llamaba en sueños cuando él sólo era un muchacho, quizás allí residía el hecho de que la mayoría de ellas estuvieran obsesionadas con él. Edward dejaba en cada una su manía perversa, su amor sin control, su hambre insaciable… en cada una amaba a su chica coletas.

Apagó el celular. Un hombre lo recogió en la carretera.

– ¿A dónde va?

– A cualquier parte.

Como a las ocho de la mañana el hombre lo dejó en algún lugar entre los Ángeles y México. Se hospedó en un motel viejo y allí relamió sus heridas como animal herido. Se miró al espejo, tenía el rostro hinchado y un ojo amoratado, pero no le importaba, había sido golpeado de peores maneras.

Pidió una botella de tequila y la bebió como si fuera agua. Quería aturdirse… no pensar… no pensar en su olor, en su piel, en su voz… no pensar. Hacía ocho años no consumía, pero en esos momentos añoraba la heroína… Pero no, ya la droga no serviría. Ya no, ahora su sangre estaba invadida por Isabella Swan, podría meterse toda la droga del mundo y la presencia de ella sería más fuerte.

_¿Piensas en mí?_

_¿Piensas en mí?_

_Maldito idiota, patético… Idiota…_

En aquel motel, con toda la furia de que era capaz rompió la puerta a patadas, le buscó pelea a un pobre hombre que no sabía una palabra de inglés y que lo único que gritaba era _¡Diablo! ¡Diablo!_ Caminó de nuevo en la oscuridad como lobo en busca de sangre… Otro hombre lo recogió y lo llevó más allá de la noche.

Alice había peleado con Bella, pues ésta se retorcía de dolor y no quería ir a un médico.

– Por Dios, Isabella, estás enferma... No has comido en dos días y ese dolor no es normal.

– No Alice, siempre es así. Cuando tengo un problema… yo... yo...– no le gustaba hablar de algo tan íntimo, pero era la única manera de que Alice no se preocupara– tengo el periodo y parece que el stress y todo se me manifiesta en cólicos. Es normal, yo sólo necesito que pase.

– ¿Retorciéndote del dolor?... Oh no –cuán parecida era a su hermano–, al menos un calmante.

– No, Alice, es temporal.

– ¿Temporal? No comes, no duermes ¿Qué quieres? Cuando mi hermano vuelva y te vea así se va a poner como loco.

Unas lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos.

– ¿Va a volver?

– Claro que sí, cariño, el maldito egoísta va a volver… y lo hace porque no puede estar sin ti más de dos días, y cuando lo haga, Isabella, lo voy a masacrar.

El gesto de Bella cambió a la ternura. Durante años deseó tener una hermana y allí estaba esa chica que le ofrecía ese cariño tan anhelado.

– No lo hagas, Alice, los problemas entre Edward y yo sólo los dos los resolvemos. Yo le debo algo a él y sólo yo puedo dárselo.

– No, Bella, yo sé cómo es Edward… Lo he visto y a veces dan ganas de matarlo. Si no fuera tan inmenso ya le abría dando unos buenos puños. No sé qué es lo que quiere... mi madre sufre por él, daría todo por él pero parece que no le es suficiente; papá vive rogando por una conversación, por una palabra amable; Emmet lo adora pero siempre lo aleja, y yo le ofrezco mi cariño pero tampoco le es suficiente. Todos le ofrecemos amor y a él parece no importarle.

_Si, él cree que no se lo merece._Bella bajó la cabeza.

– Le importa, y mucho… es agotador Alice, agotador.

Se fue hacia la habitación en silencio, Alice la seguía. Arregló la ropa de la maleta de Edward, los papeles, prendió la laptop, miró los últimos correos de la empresa.

– ¿Qué haces?

Bella no contestó.

– Voy a bañarme, Alice, necesito pensar… policía, abogados, demandas, fotógrafos… debo pensar.

– Jasper hará todo eso, es un buen soldado.

– Lo sé, pero sólo yo puedo arreglar este desastre.

– Al menos come algo.

– Está bien, ¿puedes ordenar algo por mí?

En el mundo de Alice Cullen, ser la hermana menor de ese par de gigantes no fue nada fácil. No había con quién jugar a las muñecas. No hubo con quién charlar de chicos, pues las compañeras del internado eran odiosas y envidiosas. No hubo con quién compartir cierta intimidad que sólo las mujeres pueden ofrecer. Cuando a sus quince años David Walken le rompió el corazón, no se lo dijo a nadie, pues seguramente sus padres se preocuparían y sus dos enormes y atemorizantes hermanos habrían desfigurado el rostro del niño, sobre todo su hermano mayor. Rosalie, ella la amaba, pero la barbie rubia era una mujer de difícil conversación y algo lejana. Ahora, con la posibilidad de Isabella Swan en su vida, estaba más que feliz... y si tenía que pelear con su hermano para mantenerla, así lo haría.

Bella durmió durante pequeños intermedios, después de casi veinte mensajes y nada. Estaba con el ¡Jesús! en la boca. Cerraba los ojos y lo veía a él furioso, sangrando _no eres libre, no lo eres… _No, no era libre. Sí, aquel día en el ascensor, cuatro años atrás cuando la simple hermanastra se atrevió a tocar al señor del hielo y la electricidad corrió en mareadas incesantes, ese día todo había cambiado. El destino de la niña de Forks fue definido y decidido. Repasó cada momento con él, desde el primer día… miedo y excitación… cada día arrobamiento e incredulidad de que ese hombre existiera… Las Vegas, su boca avariciosa sobre ella… el día en que la reconoció en su apartamento… terror de que eso le estuviera pasando a ella… el accidente… la total certeza que ya no abría vuelta atrás… el día en que hicieron el amor por primera vez… la constancia de que Isabella Swan y su cuerpo estaban hecho para los apetitos de ese dragón... Pero nada, nada era suficiente, nada…

Las palabras, qué tontas que eran a veces… todos hablan… todos dicen cosas que no son ciertas…. todos dicen te amo cuando no lo sienten (ella lo hizo), pero en el verbo, en la acción todos hacen lo contrario, todos mienten… todos hacen daño… lastiman… desatan tormentas en sus mentiras…. Ella lo hizo.

Había hecho cosas por Edward que no había hecho jamás por nadie, cosas que jamás pensó que haría; sintió cosas que jamás pensó que sentiría. Cada gesto, cada acción, cada mirada, estaban destinadas a decirle cuán perdida e irrevocablemente estaba con él. El te amo era una oración, el significado absoluto de la unión entre ambos, la comunión de su vida con la de Edward; ella un día dijo eso… y traicionó a esa oración.

Jasper Hale, un buen soldado, investigó en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas quién era Jared Foster, y el tipo no tenía buen prontuario. Un patán y drogadicto que había arruinado su carrera tras ir de escándalo en escándalo y que estaba desesperado por dinero y por volver al estrellato. Vio la oportunidad con Edward Cullen, éste estaba en el lugar apropiado en el momento apropiado para hacer que Foster volviera a la cúspide. De una manera u otra, Jasper sabía que algo como eso algún día iba a pasar, Edward y su mundo violento.

En el enorme buffet de abogados, Bella, Jasper y Alice miraban a los dos hombres que estaban enfrente. No se podía negar que Jared lucia terrible, pero aún miraba a Bella de manera asquerosa, cosa que hizo que se le revolviera el estomago de ira. La presencia fantasmal de Renné vino a ella y susurró _acaba con él, baby, es bueno pelear de vez en cuando, eso alimenta el espíritu._Oh sí, la ninfa y la hermanastra estaban vestidas como guerreros medievales y preparaban la guillotina para decapitar al idiota, además ayudaba que el maldito dolor venía a ella de manera lenta y tortuosa y alimentaba su rabia.

– Ustedes saben que Cullen C.O. no quiere ningún escándalo, mucho menos uno presenciado por su presidente...– el regordete abogado habló con un tono de suficiencia que hizo que Jasper, Alice, Bella y las chicas quisieran matarlo.

– Es verdad, abogado, no queremos un escándalo.

– Además no les gustaría escuchar cómo el muy respetado señor Cullen se peleaba como un pandillero de cuarta por su amante, quien resulta ser su secretaria, es demasiado vulgar.

Las chicas aullaban y su madre gritaba porras. Jasper por poco no se levantaba y pateaba el culo a los dos idiotas.

– ¿Es decir que el secreto costará 20 millones de dólares?

– Es poco dinero por cerrar mi boca– Jared habló de manera cínica.

Oh… No, no, no.

– ¿Y si no le damos ese dinero habrá una demanda?–. El sureño soldado esposo de Alice Cullen decía todo con voz lenta y calculada.

– Así es, con el agravante de que esto irá a todos los medios de comunicación del mundo, y nadie quiere eso, ¿no es así?

Alice alistaba sus Louis Vuitton de doce centímetros para sacarles los ojos a los dos cretinos.

_Nena… Motos y rock and roll._

– No–. La delicada voz de Isabella Swan resonó por todo el lugar.

– ¿Perdón?–. Conrad Jacobi, abogado por más de veinte años, voltea hacia la chica de cabello chocolate. Ella es una cosita bonita y tonta.

– No. Nadie va a pagar nada.

– Usted no sabe con qué se está enfrentando.

– No, el que no sabe es usted _salvajes, guerreros__. _Su cliente tiene más que perder que el señor Cullen o yo. ¿Usted amenaza con el escándalo? Adelante, yo diré que el hombre me maltrató, que trató de forzarme, usted sabe que en este país se puede perdonar muchas cosas, menos la agresión a una mujer–. Bella hizo un gesto tierno. – Soy una niña delicada, mido uno setenta, ¿y cuánto mide usted? Un metro ochenta o más. ¿Que yo soy la amante de Edward Cullen? No tiene con qué probarlo–. Sí, Jasper ya había pagado una fortuna por el video de las cámaras de seguridad del establecimiento.

– Yo vi... –Foster se removió en su asiento.

– Usted no vio nada– Bella levantó la voz. – El lugar era demasiado oscuro y estaba muy drogado como para ver eso. ¿Está seguro de que quiere que un tribunal le someta a una prueba toxicológica? Eso lo llevará a la cárcel, no crea que no sé que su carrera se fue a pique por el abuso de sustancias. Señor Foster –sacó unos papeles que le había proporcionado la policía a Jasper–, en 1998 fue llevado dos veces al juzgado por lo mismo, pero fue puesto en libertad bajo fianza. Después de que juró que no volvería a consumir, a los meses le tomaron unas fotos consumiendo y volvió a los juzgados, aunque nuevamente salió en libertad, seguramente gracias al señor Jacobi, su abogado. En el 2001, una chica presentó una denuncia por abuso sexual, pero luego se retractó. ¿Cuánto le pagó? Los veinte millones que pretende usted serían mejor usados por la familia Cullen si se los entregaran a la chica tan sólo para que contara esa historia... Seguramente en _Secrets and lies_estarían más que felices. En el 2004 ocurrió lo mismo pero con una menor de edad, nadie puso denuncia porque se le pagó a la familia de la niña por cerrar su boca. Se llama Caroline Andrews, ¿sabe? Es bueno vivir en una ciudad donde no sólo la policía sabe cosas, sino periodistas, fotógrafos... El solo hecho de poner en duda el si ocurrió o no sería peor para usted. Señor Foster, su sueño es volver al estrellato, pero le aseguro que no lo logrará. Este país no perdona el abuso, ninguna disquera comprará su música, ningún representante querrá manejar su carrera. ¿Quiere arriesgarse? Oh sí, Edward Cullen y su secretaria son amantes, eso sería terrible... un día, quizás dos… ¿Quién quiere leer una historia tan común? Pasa todos los días en todas partes, pero si usted quiere poner esto en la picota pública, hágalo. Usted va a perder, la empresa no, ni perderá Edward. ¿Yo? ¿Qué más da? Todo seguirá igual, al menos para los dos primeros, lo peor que podría pasarme es que me despidan y salir una semana en algún periódico, después todo se olvida, pero no lo suyo. ¿Quiere usted arriesgarse?

A Alice le faltaba la respiración. _¡Mierda! La niña da miedo ¿Cómo pudo hablar todo eso sin tartamudear?_

Jasper levantó una ceja y miró a los hombres con actitud de reto. _Es inteligente y tiene la lengua más peligrosa del planeta._

– Vamos, usted, niña tonta, no me atemoriza… Diez millones.

Bella se paró de su silla y sonrió amablemente. Renné le guiñaba un ojo y sonreía.

– Vámonos Jasper, señora Hale. Nos vemos en la corte, señores.

Alice entendió el mensaje y Jasper también.

– Los abogados vendrán mañana desde Nueva York, señor Jacobi.

Jared miró a su abogado con ojos suplicantes.

– Usted no me intimida, señorita.

– No, señor Jacobi. Yo sólo soy una secretaria, mi trabajo no es ese. Los abogados hablaran por mí, por la empresa y por el señor Cullen. Caballeros –se dirigió a la salida.

– ¡No!

– Pero…– Jacobi no iba a permitir que semejante niña hiciera tal amenaza.

– ¡Cállate, idiota! No quiero volver a la cárcel, no quiero un puto examen de nada.

– Al menos cinco millones.

– ¡No!

– La empresa pagará sus gastos médicos, señor Jared, y le dará un auto mucho mejor del que tenía, eso se lo aseguro–. Isabella se enfrentó al abogado mientras hablaba con la decadente estrella del rock, que seguramente algún día iba a sorprender (quizás no) al mundo con su muerte por sobredosis en cualquier motel de mala muerte. Eso sí sería primera plana y, quizás, con los años alguien haría una tonta película cursi que lo haría un ídolo hasta que otro venga y sea el alimento de todos.

– Es usted una perra, señorita Swan.

Sí, ninfa y hermanastra confundidas en el interior de Isabella Swan miraban a los hombres y con el rostro decían _Cómanse una mierda ambos… soy una perra que los tiene a ambos cogidos de las pelotas._Por primera vez en días sonreía.

Pero Alice, furiosa y haciendo honor a la sangre de su hermano, respondió.

– Cállese la maldita boca, idiota. Agradezca que los abogados de mi familia no vinieron porque sino acabarían con ustedes y con su maldita carrera, señor Jacobi. Tenga mucho cuidado, abra la boca con algún periodista y pondremos una demanda por difamación y calumnia.

– Ustedes saben que todo fue verdad, no habría difamación.

– Claro que sí –la oscura secretaria sacó el as bajo la manga–. Yo no tengo nada con el señor Cullen, nada absolutamente–. Ella lo sabía, en un mundo donde todas se mueren por ser la amante a plena vista del dragón, el negarlo era la prueba suficiente. ¿Quién no desea ser la mujer de Edward Cullen?

– ¡Mierda! Bella, eso fue fantástico –Alice la miraba con ojos de adoración–. Linda, eres fuego.

– Impresionante, señorita Swan. Mis respetos –el acento sureño de Jasper Hale era dulce y lleno de admiración.

Sí, el _pelea por mí_estaba en su cabeza. _Yo lo hago aunque tú no lo creas… yo lo hago ángel… vuelve… vuelve._

–Alice, tres días y no aparece... por favor llamemos a la policía, por favor, por favor.

– No te preocupes Bella, hay gente buscándolo. Obviamente no la policía, sino gente experta, gente que trabaja en la CIA y el FBI– sí, Jasper conocía a Seth, sólo él lo podía encontrar–, pero te digo una cosa: si él no quiere ser encontrado, o será encontrado.

Ahogó el llanto. Tras el cristal del auto, Bella veía la ciudad. Ese viaje era la oportunidad de ambos, iban a ser sólo ellos dos con el sol a cuestas, con la playa. Los Ángeles, una ciudad para ser joven, pero él desde el principio se negó _no soy del sol nena,_no, él no lo era. Algo en el niño Cullen había muerto, algo que no le permitía volver… donde él fuera, llevaría sus fantasmas y su furia.

En el auto, el BlackBerry de Isabella vibró. _Que sea él, que sea él,_rogó, pero la llamada que vio en la pantalla era de la persona que menos quería hablar.

– Señor –contestó, era Carlisle Cullen.

– ¿Dónde está mi hijo, señorita Swan?

Bella tembló, sus ojos aterrados miraron a Alice.

– Yo… Señor…

– Es mi padre, ¿no es así, Bella? Pásamelo, por favor.

_Oh Dios, es mi culpa... mi culpa._

– Papá, sí, soy yo. No sabemos nada de él, papá. Desapareció hace cuatro días… No nada, la señorita Swan ha manejado todo… No te llamó para no alarmarte, tú sabes cómo es él… No, papá, no llamamos a la policía… Sí, Seth…. Lo sé… No, ella ha sido discreta... Oh, papá, ¿de nuevo? Pobre mamá, ¿vas a venir? –Bella quería tirarse del auto– sí, sí señor… Quizás a ti te conteste las llamadas... No papá, no te preocupes, no, no habrá escándalo, sí, ya sé… Adiós, te veo en unas horas… Te amo papá, él va a estar bien... Lo sé.

Cuando Alice colgó, reinó el silencio en el auto.

– Por favor, Alice, que él no sepa nada… No quiero que tu padre sepa sobre lo mío con Edward.

– ¿No crees que es hora?

– ¡No!

Jasper puso una mano tierna sobre su esposa.

–Creo que ella tiene razón, cariño, las circunstancias no son las mejores. Además, es tu hermano quien debe decirlo.

– Odio mentirle a papá y mamá, no me gusta.

¿Por qué? De un momento a otro, el cliché, la historia jefe secretaria se tornó sucia, vulgar y común. Sintió vergüenza.

Durmió terriblemente mal. Soñó con su madre, sintió su olor y escuchó su risa. Se despertó llorando, quería volver… Volver a Nueva Orleáns, tomar té helado con ella en el porche, escuchar música y escuchar sus discursos explosivos y divertidos.

En esos días había bajado más de cinco libras de peso, y eso en una chica delgada por naturaleza no era bueno. Peinó su pelo con furia, la hemorragia se había ido y el dolor también… Ahora estaba aletargada. Con Jasper terminó los asuntos de la empresa, papeles tras papeles, cientos de contratos, propuestas; ése era el mundo burocrático de Edward Anthony Cullen; su mundo, uno donde no existía la música, tan sólo miles de personas susurrándole al oído necesidades, dinero; un mundo frío, calculado y cínico. Sí, quizás eso era lo que él buscaba, de esa manera el animal furioso se sostenía, pero no era suficiente, algo le dijo a Isabella Swan que la necesidad de violencia en él era su manera de escapar.

A las cinco de la tarde, Carlisle Cullen llegó y su presencia carismática y controlada puso en orden toda la locura. Jasper y Alice le contaron una versión de los hechos en la que Bella no estaba: Edward se peleó con un tipo en un bar, éste iba a demandar pero la señorita Swan lo puso en su lugar, sí… los periodistas no saben nada, sí, la señorita Swan ha estado muy bien… es una buena secretaria.

Bella mantenía su actitud de mujer lejana frente a ese patriarca, el padre de Edward Cullen.

– Gracias, señorita –mas Carlisle no era ningún tonto. Él sabía que algo más que agua corría bajo ese puente, desde que ella había aparecido en la vida de su hijo él se había puesto peor... pero no podía culpar a la chica. Solo él sabía las implicaciones de las actitudes de su muchacho, sólo él era responsable de cada una de sus acciones; echarle la culpa a Isabella no serviría de nada.

Carlisle habló con su esposa y Bella escuchó la conversación que aquel sostenía en la terraza del enorme hotel.

– No, no mi amor, pero no llores... Esme, él va a estar bien… ¡Por Dios! ¡No! ese es mi temor también, no podemos volver a esa época... No, ya no es un niño de dieciocho años... No, estoy seguro que él no lo hará, tranquila, yo mismo lo buscaré.

Toda esa familia, toda ella pendiendo de un hilo…

"_Hola"_

"_Hola, ¿cómo estás?"_

_Una niña pequeña caminaba por la playa, tenía un vestido azul y le sonreía._

"_¿No tienes frío?"_

"_Un poco"_

"_Es lindo el mar, ¿no crees?"_

"_Sí, es lindo"_

"_Papá siempre me trae aquí para que yo juegue, él sabe que me gusta". De pronto, la mano de la niña tomó la suya y él la sintió cálida. "Vamos Edward, vamos"_

"_No"_

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_Te irás como siempre"_

"_¿Irme? ¿A dónde? Yo siempre he estado contigo, siempre, eres tú el que no se acuerda"_

"_Yo siempre corro hacia ti y tú huyes"_

"_No, ángel, tú eres el que siempre se va". La niña corrió e hizo un gesto con sus manos, haciéndole una muda invitación. "Vamos, ¡ven! Tienes que protegerme, Edward, el bosque es oscuro y hay lobos en él... Ven, ángel, ven por mí"_

Se despertó sudando y con aquella aplastante sensación que él conocía muy bien… La sensación del adicto que no ha consumido en días. Dolor, ansiedad, sed, escalofríos, sí, le faltaba la droga, su droga: Isabella Swan. Las veces que él se había ido de viaje por motivos de trabajo, el síndrome de abstinencia se había hecho presente en toda su plenitud… pero ahora era más terrible y más inquietante.

Se encontraba en una habitación de un motel peor que la anterior, donde se había encerrado durante días y sólo salía a comprar una botella de alcohol para confundir sus sentidos. En los dos últimos días sólo había soñado cosas terribles, su madre, Jessica, Mía y por último ella; mas este sueño fue tranquilo… La niña de coletas rosa y vestido azul invitándolo a caminar con ella por la playa. Sí, definitivamente la adicción por Isabella Swan no tenía cura. Aunque la tuviera, tampoco la deseaba. La ironía era estúpida, su plan era idiota: era él quien estaba en ese camino de dependencia, no ella. Swan era demasiado fuerte, su espíritu era indomable, era él quien había sido presa de su propia trampa.

Desesperado, fue a su celular y lo prendió: veinticinco mensajes.

– ¡Mierda!–. La mayoría eran de ella. Al escuchar el primero, su voz fue un bálsamo en medio de la desazón, lo que su cuerpo sentía desapareció. Oh sí, la heroína entraba a su cuerpo... y era deliciosa.

**Ángel, vuelve, estoy aterrada… vuelve… yo peleo por ti, mi amor…**

Ella lo llamaba, sí, la niña en la playa… _Corre... ven por mí…_

Escuchó cada uno como se escucha una hermosa canción lejana. De pronto los mensajes se detuvieron, el último había sido hecho hacía dos días y era un mensaje terrible y lloroso _maldito idiota, la deje sola en una ciudad que no conoce, con el puto caos encima._ Escuchó los últimos tres mensajes: dos de Alice amenazándolo de muerte, y el último de su padre.

**Edward Anthony Cullen ¿puedes ser más egoísta? Estamos preocupados por ti. Piensa en tu madre, hijo... Estoy en Los Ángeles buscándote; tus hermanos están preocupados, yo lo estoy aún más, ¿es eso lo que quieres Edward? ¿Es eso, hijo? Por amor de Dios… ten compasión al menos de Esme ¿hasta cuándo vas a castigarme? Te lo he dicho, estoy dispuesto a tu odio, Edward, pero no hagas esto con personas que nada tienen que ver con la guerra que tienes conmigo.**

Su padre, aún con todo el resentimiento hacia él, siempre era la voz de la razón. De una manera u otra, a pesar del Edward monstruoso y egoísta el Edward niño le debía aún algo a ese padre. Aunque guardaba un profundo resentimiento, no lo podía evitar.

Y allí estaban las fotos, las fotos de Isabella, las de su caminar por Los Ángeles, de la chica comiendo helados con largas trenzas y toda una vida por delante. Fue hacia una foto que le tomó mientras ella dormía en la primera noche en Los Ángeles. Estaba medio desnuda con su característica manera de dormir, con una mano debajo de la almohada y la otra sobre su cintura, con su cabello cayendo en hondas sobre sus hombros y un gesto de bebé tranquilo en su cara… ¡cuánto la deseaba en ese momento! Cerró sus ojos y la vio desnuda, con su gesto impaciente antes de ser penetrada por él, con su boca medio abierta cuando entraba en ella una y otra vez, con el movimiento de sus senos en el acompasar del coito incesante, escuchó el sonido de su voz, su respiración, sintió sus ojos mirándolo fijamente. Se relamió la boca pues ella tenía el sabor del sexo de Bella que tercamente se quedaba en sus labios, quizás para toda la vida.

_Sí, sí baby, así, más rápido… estás tan dentro de mí… por favor…_

Una imagen más violenta aún se cruzó, una imagen que siempre que la traía a su memoria lo hacía estar en vértigo: su boca, su boca sobre él, su boca de niña buena, su boca de niña libros que lee libros sucios, su boca que lo llevaba a esa frontera que hay entre el placer y la muerte… Oh, ¡diablos! Tenía una erección… Bella, el nombre de su droga, el nombre de su más poderosa, devastadora y peligrosa adicción.

Agarró el celular y, de pronto, no fue una imagen sexual la que vino a su mente, sino que la última imagen que tuvo de ella lo detuvo: ella aterrada viéndolo partir y gritándole para que volviera.

– Si no me odia es porque Dios tiene compasión conmigo.

No. Marcó otro número.

– Papá.

– Bella, cariño...

Estaba tan cansada, una extenuación que no le permitía dormir. Vio a Alice abrir la puerta de su habitación y acariciar su cabello.

– ¿Sí?

– Hace cinco minutos Edward llamó.

Se paró como un rayo con el corazón en su boca.

– ¡Señor!

– Esta bien, papá va ir por él. Está en un pueblo pequeño, cerca de la frontera con México.

De pronto, todos los sentimientos que se guardó aquellos días, el miedo, la incertidumbre, la rabia, explotaron. Ocultó el rostro en la almohada y lloró como una niña pequeña.

– Lo voy a matar, Bella, lo voy a matar.

Se limpió las lágrimas y se levantó de la cama.

– Alice, no quiero sonar grosera, pero quiero estar sola. ¿Podrías?

_Maldito idiota, ya me va a escuchar…_

– Claro que sí, no hay problema –salió de la habitación.

Bella se vio al espejo. Dio gracias a Dios, dio gracias a todos los dioses: estaba bien.

Volvía, volvía a ella, pero volvía ¿cómo? Con su poca fe en ella, con su palabras hirientes, con su egoísmo. Una llamada, una sola llamada y ella habría ido por él hasta el infierno, pero nada... ¿Qué le ocurría?

Como siempre, al igual que su madre, algo retumbó en el interior. El cadillac viejo en la carretera y su madre gritando _vámonos, baby,_Renné apuntando con un dedo cualquier lugar del mapa y cantando Walk a todo pulmón surgieron.

Se lavó la cara, se peinó su precioso cabello, se revistió con una armadura… ¿Dónde estaba la Bella Swan que un día había peleado por su vida? ¿Aquella que corrió por el bosque con un brazo roto y con el alma destrozada que sin embargo quería vivir? ¿Dónde estaba la hija de Renné? Oh sí, el sonido ensordecedor de la música demente de su madre tronaba en su cabeza. Fue a la habitación de Carlisle antes de que se vaya con Jasper a buscar a su hijo.

– ¿Me permite un segundo, señor?

– Claro, Isabella. ¿Sabes? Edward llamó –la hermosa sonrisa del padre apareció. Estaba contento, su chico estaba bien. No importaba que Edward hiciera eso infinidad de veces, siempre sentía terror que algún día no lo volviera a ver. Seguía la esperanza, un día más, un día más y tal vez su chico volvería, pues su verdadero hijo, el niño de trece años que se fue y nunca volvió, quizás algún día aparecería para jugar de nuevo ajedrez. Bella sintió lástima por el viejo, no se imaginaba la misma agonía durante quince años.

– Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado. Estoy a portas de graduarme señor, este viaje se alargó por usted sabe, y yo necesito ir a la universidad _no llores Isabella…no llores._Yo sé que soy la asistente del señor Cullen, pero estoy agotada, señor…

El hombre sonrió. La chica había hecho un trabajo asombroso. Estaba agradecido con ella, no sólo por todo lo relacionado con la empresa, sino por todo el lío de periodista y abogados.

– Claro que sí, pequeña. Es más, creo que te mereces vacaciones. Hablaré con mi hijo _quien me va a destripar, pero la niña está agotada y muy delgada,_no te preocupes, pero puedes viajar con nosotros.

Bella cerró sus puños.

– No, no es necesario señor Cullen, ya reservé un viaje para las tres de la tarde.

– Está bien, muñeca.

Bella se fue hacia la puerta, pero la voz de Carlisle la detuvo.

– ¿Isabella?

– ¿Sí?

– Mi hijo es… es complicado, a veces hay que saber mirar más allá de lo que él quiere mostrar.

Pero ella no respondió y se fue. Alice la vio con maletas.

– ¿A dónde vas?

– A casa.

– ¿Y Edward? Espéralo para que lo destripemos juntas.

– No, estoy agotada, sólo quiero irme.

– ¿Qué le digo?

– No le digas nada.

Llegó a Nueva York a las diez de la noche y Peter la esperaba junto con Carlo. La cara de Isabella lo decía todo.

– No quiero ir a casa, Peter. ¿Puedo quedarme en tu apartamento, por favor?

– Claro que sí, mi cielo. Haremos una fiesta de pijamas y te contaré cuentos sucios, ¿sabes? Me sé montones.

Lo abrazó muy fuerte.

– Gracias Peter, gracias. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti y sin Carlo?

– Nada, cariño. Yo soy tu sexy putiamigo, tienes suerte.

Lágrimas corrieron por sus ojos.

– Carlo, ¿me harías un pastel? Mi mamá siempre me hacía pastel cuando yo estaba triste.

Carlo besó su cabello oscuro.

– Mi bambina bonita, yo te haré todos los pasteles que quieras.

Allí estaba. Parecía un animal, estaba sucio, sin afeitar y con el pelo imposible.

Alice lo miró sin piedad, pero la presencia de su padre la detuvo de pegarle una patada en la espinilla.

La buscó por todas partes, pero ella no apareció por ninguna parte. Durante todo el viaje estuvo en silencio y ni Jasper ni su padre se atrevieron a preguntar nada.

– ¿La señorita Swan? –su pregunta fue contenida y rayando con la indiferencia.

– Se fue –contestó secamente la pequeña hermana, quien clavó sus ojos en el cretino de su hermano.

Se llevó las manos al cabello, las aletas de su nariz se expandieron, algo sordo empezó a rugir en su pecho.

– ¿Se fue?

– Si, ella arregló todo el desastre Edward, sólo quería irse.

– ¿Cuándo?

– A las tres de la tarde.

Edward volteó a ver a su hermana, quien lo ametrallaba con los ojos.

– Sí, hermanito, es difícil aguantar tus idioteces –se paró furiosa, Jasper sabía lo que se venía encima. – Quiero matarte, Edward Cullen ¡Maldito cerdo egoísta! –salió de la habitación.

– Es hora de que te disculpes con tu hermana y que llames a tu madre, Edward... al menos ten algo de compasión con ambas.

Alice lo esperaba con la puerta abierta, estaba en posición de ataque.

– ¿Por qué se fue? –esta vez no tenía que fingir. Pateó la puerta con tanta fuerza que casi la tumba.

– Oh no, no me asustas, a mí no. Eres un maldito bastardo, Edward Cullen. ¿Tienes idea del puto desastre que se armó aquí? La dejaste sola en medio de toda la mierda, ella sola se enfrentó a tus responsabilidades, sola... Pelea por mí, eso le dijiste. ¡Oh, la hubieras visto, Edward! Ese bebé peleó por ti con uñas y dientes, evitó que la policía fuera tras de ti, que el idiota a quien le rompiste la cara no pusiera una demanda por veinte millones de dólares... fue impresionante, el tipo casi se caga en los pantalones cuando ella se le enfrentó a él y al tiburón de su abogado, fue lo más increíble del mundo… Y tú, tú, cretino egoísta, no pensaste en eso ni una sola vez, en la angustia de ella… Estuvo enferma, no comió, la preocupación le provocó dolores terribles, pero ella estuvo aquí, peleando por ti, pero no nada te basta, nada, no te importa –la fuerte Alice Cullen lloraba también, por no preocupar a su esposo y a Bella y a su padre trató de estar calmada, pero ahora ya no podía. – Siempre es lo mismo, siempre, no tienes compasión con nuestros padres, ni con Emmet ni conmigo, y ahora también arrastras a esa pobre chica –lo señaló de manera amenazante–. Estás caminando en una delgada línea, Edward, en una muy delgada línea. Me tienes harta, harta, esa niña te ama ¿y qué que no lo diga? Lo que yo vi estos días fue la maldita prueba, pero no, tú, tú no estás satisfecho con nada, andas vomitando tu asco y tu odio a todo el mundo. Si ella no te perdona, Edward, nunca, jamás te volveré a dirigir la palabra. Yo te digo, hermano, ¡por favor! No rompas ese regalo, no lo hagas. Si lo haces, ya no habrá vuelta atrás… no lo habrá.

Se quedó callado, nunca había visto a Alice furiosa. Sí, ella era su hermana.

– ¿Vas a odiarme también?

– No me tientes, idiota –no, ella amaba a su hermano, pero eso no le quitaba la rabia.

– ¿No dijo nada?

– No, ni una sola palabra, al menos si te hubiera insultado yo habría sido muy feliz.

– Ella me odia, ¿no es así, Alice? Siempre ando destruyendo todo_así como tu madre._

– Lo único que te digo, Edward, es que es lo mejor que te ha pasado, y si no agradeces lo que se te da no mereces nada más.

Caminó de un lado a otro como tigre hambriento y furioso.

– Debo ir por ella... debo ir.

– Pídele perdón, imbécil, trata que te perdone.

Tomó un trago de vodka.

– Me voy a arrodillar si es necesario, Alice, pero si no lo hace la obligo, la obligo.

– ¡Por Dios, Edward Cullen! Todo es así contigo, a lo cavernícola. ¿Acaso estás demente?

– Absolutamente, Alice, absolutamente.

_Maldita sea, maldita sea… _El avión no pudo despegar, todos los vuelos estaban copados hasta el día siguiente, sólo hasta las cinco podrían viajar. Casi ocho días sin verla, ocho maldito días, abstinencia… abstinencia... y lo peor es que ella hizo lo mismo que él… desconectó el teléfono.

A las once de la noche, la puerta de Peter Sullivan era casi tirada a golpetazos.

Bella dormía en la pequeña habitación de huéspedes abrazada a Darcy. Sus dos amigos la había cuidado y mimado como una niña pequeña, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan vulnerable.

Los golpes terribles la despertaron y oyó la voz de él tras la puerta.

– ¡Swan!

– ¡Dios mío!

Peter y Carlo estaban parados en la sala. El pobre Peter estaba asustado.

– Vino por ti, Bella –Peter no sabía qué partido tomar, si su adorada amiga o ese ser demente y romántico que torturaba la puerta.

– No le abras, Peter.

Pero los golpes seguían.

– Yo se que estás ahí Isabella, lo sé. ¡Maldita sea! Abre.

Bella miraba tercamente hacia la puerta. La ninfa la empujaba y la hermanastra se ocultaba en un refugio antibombas.

– ¡Vete, Edward! No quiero hablar contigo.

Él respiró. La voz, la heroína… la euforia.

– Tú sabes Swan, si no abres la puerta, la tumbo.

Bella se acercó. Podía sentirlo al otro lado, él también. Pegó su frente y puso sus manos como si así pudiera tocarla.

– Perdóname mi amor, por favor. Soy un idiota… dime lo que quieras, pero abre la puerta. Quiero verte, casi diez días, Swan… Estoy loco… Ábreme.

– No. Siempre es así contigo... Siempre. Casi me muero, Edward, la conversación en el avión me torturó todos esos días.

– Lo sé, Alice me contó todo… Déjame tocarte.

Oh, y Peter presenciaba aquello… era… _Diablos, esto es literatura._

Bella se quedó en silencio, sí, su piel ardía también. Un trueno cimbró en todo Nueva York.

Al no escuchar la voz, al ver que ella no abría, Edward pateó la puerta.

– Va a tumbarla, Isabella.

Ella respiró profundo.

– Voy a llamar a la policía.

– Me importa una mierda Swan, llama al ejército si quieres pero no me voy hasta –no fue necesario. Ella frente a él, la vida de nuevo _Dios, estás tan delgada._Se abalanzó hacia ella pero Peter, delgado, pequeño y delicado se interpuso. Era cómico y triste al mismo tiempo.

– No.

– Peter no te metas, esto es entre ella y yo.

Lo ojos chocolate de ella lo miraban de manera furiosa, pero también hacían un recorrido por su cuerpo. _Parece un animal._Tenía unos pantalones vaqueros y su chaqueta estilo James Dean._Todavía tiene la cara golpeada… y tampoco ha comido… y está vivo… y bien_.

– Mire _precioso dios Cullen_Edward, ella no quiere hablar con usted. Ella es mi amiga y usted la lastima.

Mas a él le importaba un bledo, si tenía que pasar por encima de Carlo, quien intentaba estar al margen de la situación, o por Peter quien valientemente se enfrentaba a él, lo haría. Empujó al muchacho a un lado.

– ¡Edward! –gritó furiosa, Carlo ya no era tan ecuánime– ¡Por favor, no! Vete de aquí, ¿no escuchas que no quiero verte?

Pero era demasiado tarde, la fuerza telúrica del dragón la alzó como un troglodita y la cargó sobre los hombros mientras que amenazaba a los dos chicos.

–Ni se les ocurra meterse, sólo es ella y yo.

La voz de trueno sentó a Carlo y a Peter.

Salió del apartamento mientras que ella luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para poder deshacer aquel agarre de hierro. Al no poder cerró sus manos en puños y lo golpeó con fuerza.

– Me gusta que me golpees, nena, al menos así me tocas.

– Maldito hijo de puta arrogante, ¡suéltame!

Edward sonrió, nunca la había escuchado decirle una mala palabra, era gracioso.

– Primero muerto, yo no te suelto Swan.

Fue así que se la llevó tres pisos por la escalera, ella no dejaba de luchar y de patalear.

Salió del edificio y la dejó en el suelo, el clima amenazaba lluvia. Bella temblaba de frío, sólo tenía una camiseta y unos short, además de las enormes pantuflas de Carlo.

– ¿Contento, Edward? Vienes, amenazas a todo el mundo, gritas como un demente y con eso solucionas todo.

– Es la única manera –intentó llevar un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, pero ella lo retiró.

– No me toques.

– No, no, no, Isabella Swan, sabes cuánto detesto que me digas eso, todo menos eso.

– ¡Vete a la porra! Te llamé, te llamé y tú no contestaste, me dejaste sola...

– Perdón.

– No, no es tan fácil –tenía frío, quiso volver al apartamento– quiero matarte Edward Cullen.

Pero él no veía nada, hace minutos que tan sólo con el alucinógeno Swan corriendo por sus venas ya no pensaba en nada más, todo lo que pensaba decir se había ido para el carajo. El frío hizo que los pezones de Isabella se mostraran en su esplendor bajo la camiseta, el cabello caía en hondas rebeldes por todas partes, algo de su vientre se vislumbraba por encima del Short, las piernas perfectas, estaba putamente hipnotizado. La vio caminar uno, dos pasos lejos de él y algo en su interior gritó ¡NO!

La agarró de la cintura y la metió al oscuro callejón por detrás del edificio, el cual era muy viejo y aún tenía las viejas escaleras exteriores. Ella no gritó, pero peleaba con sus puños aunque todo era inútil. Las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer. Una luz mortecina caía sobre aquel lugar, la lluvia se hacía cada vez más pesada.

– Tú no me odias, Swan –sus ojos eran encapotados, su respiración dura, su voz era ronca, su actitud de león en cacería.

Bella reconoció el deseo.

– En este momento sí, Edward Cullen.

– No, no… ¡Con un demonio, no!

Rugió y fue hacia ella sin compasión, se estrelló contra su boca, la cual Bella cerró con terquedad.

– ¡No!

– Sí, sí… abre la boca, abre la boca ¡Ahora!

La piel, los labios, sus manos tocándola lascivamente, su voz... diez días… su necesidad de él, su sexo urgido, su ansiedad… la hermanastra con el príncipe a sus pies, el rugido, el dragón hambriento. Agarró su cabello con fuerza hasta el dolor, lo vio sonreír de manera malvada.

– ¡Maldito idiota!

– No soy nada sin ti, Swan… una mierda, un total y absoluto desastre, sin ti me desvanezco.

El mundo bramaba. Veinte centímetros más y lo hubiera golpeado. La boca de nuevo, lo mordió con fuerza. Sí, el detonante, la orden para estallar la bomba.

– Te necesito, Swan, te necesito –hablaba desde la adicción, hablaba desde el corazón de un demonio enamorado, hablaba el animal copulador, hablaba como el niño perdido en un sueño lejano y tierno, hablaba desde el deseo y el fuego–. Voy a follarte en este callejón, Isabella Swan… tengo hambre, mucha maldita hambre –y sin pensarlo dos veces y bajo ataque sorpresa, llevó su mano al short y de un solo tirón lo llevó hacia abajo.

_Inevitable._

_Inevitable._

_Inevitable…_

Su mano en su sexo y ella amándolo y odiándolo.

_Oh, sagrado Batman... Sí, después lo asesino._

.

.

**Aucch**

**Caray que cosita con este baby…**

**Dejar comentarios es casi tan bueno como ser el sueño de coletas rosa de Edward…**

**Gracias chicas…mis preciosas…soñando con la inmortalidad y con amores trascendentes.**


	34. Chapter 34 una oración bajo la lluvia

_**LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENCEN A MEYER…la historia es de esta loquilla.**_

_**A las lectoras fantasmas todas las flores y regalos que merecen por estar aquí. A todas esas lectoras en el mundo…muchas gracias.**_

_**A las chicas que dejan comentarios, que a cada una sus sueños les sean concedidos, luchen por ellos…mis chicas.**_

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a BELENROBSTEN y sus palabras de fuego, nena no le tengas miedo a las palabras ellas contienen el infinito.**

**A Viridiana mi comentario Mil…otro punto en el camino.**

**A mis publicistas liliveth, Arami, Tania, Zujeyane, ustedes y yo tenemos un pacto con el dragón.**

**Si…Droga….El cartel del Señor del hielo y lo bueno es que no nos llevan a la cárcel, aún así que peligrosas somos.**

**Esta historia… ¡vaya! A todas se les dará lo que quieren, le daremos al baby lo que quiere, Bella pobre chica, ni siquiera sabe para donde va…**

**Todos tendrán su cuota, Edward…y sus mundos hostiles, él tendrá su cuota de amor, dolor, castigo y redención.**

**Pero vamos chicas un poco de respiro es bueno.**

**Este capítulo Mayores de 18, si lo leen saben a lo que se atienen.**

**Lenny kravitz (cosa deliciosa)**

**BELIEVE IN ME.**

**YOU BELONG TO ME.**

**Están en el Blog.**

**¿Alguien reporto un fuego?**

**EL LÍMITE DEL CAOS.**

**UNA ORACIÓN BAJO LA LLUVIA**

La lluvia caía pesadamente, los truenos se escuchaban como si estuviesen bombardeando la ciudad y en un callejón dos amantes libraban una guerra secreta.

Ella le jalaba el cabello.

Él la besaba desesperadamente.

Ella se apartaba de su boca, lo mordía y de nuevo volvía a sus labios. Le agarró con fuerza la camisa y se la rasgó con violencia, le daba pequeños puños que se iba a estrellar con su musculatura de acero. Había algo de placer insano en aquello, pues él sonrió de manera maquiavélica, ofreció su boca para que ella lo mordiera con más furor…si quería ser castigado por aquellos días. Bella lo aruñó con saña, pero esto enardeció el deseo abrumador y feroz que habitaba en él. Durante casi diez minutos hubo una danza de furia en ese callejón. Pasión, rabia, ímpetu, venganza, frustración, todo era un cóctel molotov que embriagaba los sentidos.

No había palabras sólo la necesidad de ambos para comunicarse:

Él, el deseo del niño amante que necesitaba saber que ella en verdad era real.

Ella, la constatación de que él había regresado de una de sus guerras.

En algún momento todo desapareció, la ciudad, sus nombres, sólo eran Edward y Bella en un callejón oscuro semidesnudos, ni siquiera el frío que calaba hasta lo huesos interfería en aquella danza de bocas, cuerpos, extremidades perdidas en el otro.

Edward empezó a decir cosas que ella no entendía…Bella sólo respiraba fuertemente ante la imperiosa necesidad de abrazarlo, de sentir como su piel la quemaba hasta el delirio.

Días…días en que no pudo respirar, días en que lo vio sangrante y doliente…días en que sentía su respiración fantasma en su cuello, días en que supo que irremediablemente no había más allá de Edward Cullen…días en que se sintió como una viuda, días en que entendió en que había fundido su piel, su corazón y su alma a ese hombre con cadenas de hierro… ¡Dios! ¿Y si él no existía? ¿Y sí él se iba? ¿Dónde quedaría bella Swan? Hundida en el luto, en la pérdida, no sólo de su amor sino de su individualidad.

Lo vio como él se inclinaba y besaba su vientre, la mordió, una y otra vez, hundía sus manos en su carne de manera brutal y sin compasión, ella tiraba de su cabello que en la oscuridad era negro y se veía más largo de lo usual. De nuevo se irguió, sus ojos verdes eran indescifrables, pego su frente a la de ella casi de manera violenta.

- Tu eres mi sueño, mi sueño isabella- metió sus manos entre su camisa, y dulcemente abarcó sus senos, los acariciaba de manera lenta pero rotunda, isabella abría su boca esperando un beso, esperando el oxigeno, esperando la cordura- mi amor, mi niña cisne…yo te amo tanto, tanto, años, años esperándote…años, años malditos..años en que me dejaron enfermo, enfermo isabella….yo soy un maldito…lo único- pellizco sus pezones, ella grito como un gatito- lo único que quiero es hacerte feliz, pero sólo te hago daño amor, sólo eso hago y corro, corro tratando de evitarte sufrimientos…¿cómo hacerte feliz nena si tengo una necesidad de destruirme?

- ¡Dios Edward!

El violento amasijo de sus senos, las palabras mortales, su belleza húmeda y desamparada, eran tan terriblemente devastadoras…eso era…eso era…su rabia, su dolor, su ira, todas ellas contra él mismo y contra todos…para él era inevitable…atacar, golpear, lastimar, sentirse culpable, pero sin embargo continuar, continuar, continuar quizás hasta la muerte.

La abrazó con fuerza, casi hasta la asfixia, la levantó y la llevó hacía las escaleras de hierro, ella sólo atino agarrarse de la los enormes barrotes de ésta, las gradas estaban heladas y le entallaban sus nalgas, miraba hacía arriba, los azules eléctricos de los rayos eran hermosos así como su amante, su todo…su alma que se arrodillaba, le abría las piernas y se perdía en ellas, podía sentir la diferencia entre la humedad del agua y la humedad de su lengua, caliente, hambrienta, serpentina. Edward puso sus piernas en sus hombros, por un momento posó su cabeza en su vientre y de manera delicada acarició con las yemas de los dedos sus muslos, ella se estremeció ante la ternura de semejante caricia…una palabra, una sola…no para poner las cosas en su lugar, no para hacer del caos armonía, no, para darle algo de luz…algo de música…quería llorar…lágrimas…lágrimas que se confundían con la lluvia. Él besó su sexo de manera salvaje…oh si alimento…apetito, el anhelo de constatar que no había nadie más, sólo ella; con sus manos abrió los labios de su vagina.

- Como amo esto Swan, como amo esto- llevó su nariz y con la punta de ésta jugueteó allí, Bella se prendía del pasamano con fuerza. Edward penetró con uno de sus dedos, e hizo un conjunción de boca, labios, nariz y dedos…Bella se diluía, se perdía, cada gota sobre su cuerpo…eran las mil lenguas codiciosas de Edward Cullen que la besaban, cada una provocaba pequeños clímax, pequeños dolores, pequeñas muertes- siénteme, siénteme por todas partes, así, así como yo desde que era un niño y soñaba contigo y con tu perfecto olor a pastel recién hecho Swan.

La mordió, mordió su clítoris provocando en Bella un subidón de placer que casi la deja ciega.

- Sufrí, sufrí mucho Edward…señor…mi cielo…casi- pero las palabras murieron en su boca cuando la lengua de él penetro en ella y ¡Dios! ¡Dios! Se quedó allí…esa lengua dragoniana, bífida y reptil ¡se quedó allí! Desesperada y con un dolor profundo, movió sus caderas de manera casi imperceptible y logró que la lengua con un solo milímetro hiciera que ella tuviera su primer orgasmo, éste vino con lágrimas…si…esos orgasmos melancólicos…bellos…tristes y desesperados…no, no hacía frío en Nueva York…no había Nueva York…no había nada…sólo lluvia…sólo él y su terrible, necesitado… suicida, devastador amor por ella…si y también su crueldad…su egoísmo…sus golpes…su necesidad de control…esa guerra terrible que ella no podía entender…que ella no podía librar…¡Pelea por Mi! ¿Cómo? Si él no peleaba por el mismo…si él siempre peleaba contra sí mismo…

Un nuevo orgasmo…él con sus manos puesta ahora en sus pechos y con la persistencia en su sexo…minutos…eternos…heroína…hasta la última gota…hasta la última. Bella se separaba de su cuerpo, volaba…caía…se concentraba en un punto, volvía…lágrimas…grito…todo su cuerpo en el presente…en cada segundo. El agua fundida con su excitación que se chorreaba por sus piernas. Pequeños besos picoteados por cada poro hasta llegar a su boca.

- Yo podría…yo podría vivir aquí…-penetra con sus dedos de nuevo- y sería inmensamente feliz nena., déjame vivir aquí…para siempre- ve los ojos de bella…está llorando, su pecho se oprime en un dolor sordo-perdóname mi vida…perdón mil veces.

- Me dueles Edward, me dueles…

- Y Tú a mi…tú a mi.

Bella sintió su erección furiosa que la punzaba…sola…alma sola…su individualidad perdida…luchar por mantenerla y sin embargo su presencia feroz encarnada en su verga hambrienta era más fuerte…

Necesito…necesito tenerte dentro…me muero sin ti dentro…tú…tú- no necesitó decirlo más-ohhhhhh Edward ¿porqué? ¿Porqué nos hacemos tanto daño?- la primera estocada fue dolorosa, las gradas de la escalera se le enterraban en la espalda, gritó, se aferró más fuerte, entraba…salía…la tormenta se hizo violenta, él en ella también…sintió sus brazos por debajo de la cintura, la levantó unos centímetros, la profundidad de la penetración se hizo más dura, todo era incomodo…tan agreste…cada golpe era tan fuerte, tan duro que ella grito con todas sus fuerzas pero dicho clamor fue opacado con el sonido de los truenos, una y otra vez. De una rápida manera él levantó la camisa que estaba empapada y dejaba ver sus pezones erectos y como un caníbal fue hacía ellos, y los mordió, estirándolos con la punta de sus dientes, mientras que aún continuaba con el salvaje penetrar.

- ¡Dios! ¡Por favor!

- ¿Me sientes bella?- mas ella estaba abrumada con lo que le pasaba a su cuerpo que no atinaba a contestar- ¿Me sientes?- gritó- ¿Me sientes?- el dragón rugía.

- Si, si, si, si…más, dame más…más…más.

El ritmo se hizo tan potente y vertiginoso que ella amarró sus piernas en su cintura.

- ¿Así mi amor? ¿Así?- la voz de Edward era una mezcla de ternura, arrogancia, ruego y maldad.

- Si, así, así- los espasmos en las paredes del sexo de bella venían de manera irregular y rápida, el dolor y el impresionante placer se confundía…._voy a volverme loca…él va a volverme loca _– ahhhgggg..

- Quiero tú perdón... ¿me lo darás?- el tono era ronco y demandante- ¿o voy a tener que follarte hasta la madrugada y hacer que te partas en dos hasta que me des un maldito si?

Bella se mordió la boca y rugió de manera obscena, él entendió el mensaje y levantó más las caderas hasta verlo casi erguido en su monumental estatura…Bella creyó que el agujerearía su matriz.

- Edwwwwwww- el calor de la lujuria en aquellos dos cuerpos era tan sofocante que las gotas de agua llegaban a su piel y se calentaban en ellos.

Cada inclusión en ella hablaban de un niño salvaje y frustrado, cada embestida estaba hecha por cada maldito año en que ella no estuvo, en que ella desaparecía, cada movimiento terrible lo hacía por toda la soledad y por toda la rabia…cada exigencia, cada sonido era dado por el amor cósmico, demente, obsceno, febril que sentía por ella.

Bella respiraba en la niebla de la lascivia, movió su cuerpo casi en negación, era imposible el placer que sentía, el movimiento hizo que la fricción fuera insoportable, el orgasmo estaba en detonación mandándole latigazos de energía que creyó que su cerebro se achicharraría hasta morir.

- Oh Edward no, no lo soporto…agonizo…

Aquellas palabras alentaron más los embates y entonces ella lo vio y era…el ser más hermoso y satánico del mundo. Las pequeñas manos de bella no podrían aguantar aquella urgencia, con los últimos vestigios de su fuerza apretó el pasamanos, apretó su vagina, apretó…apretó hasta que a él le fue casi imposible moverse…el gruñir…su sonido…el placer se elevaba en espirales violentas sin piedad y en un momento se desprendió y lo abrazó de manera feroz, si…tenía…tenía y mordió su cuello y el clímax llegó hasta creer que desparecería en pequeños átomos lujuriosos; dejó caer su cabeza hacía atrás mientras que sentía como el vibraba en su interior y llegaba también con la fuerza de mil torpedos, oh si el placer y el poder de su semen caliente recorriendo sus entrañas.

Minutos….Aún dentro de ella la levanto y se sentó en la calle abrazándola fuertemente.

- Yo se…se…que peleas por mi, lo se…yo lo se…

Ella miraba la calle, la oscuridad, la luz de las bombillas de la calle…cerró los ojos con fuerza, besó su cabello salvaje y así medio desnuda y con el temblor, el dolor, la embriaguez de lo que había pasado y peleando con sus brazos, se alejó de Edward un metro. Buscó los pequeños shorts que estaban tirados en mitad del callejón. El callaba y la miraba con ojos reconcentrados, con gesto asustado e impetuoso. Un niño, un niño perdido en un callejón oscuro, un niño inflamado de amor violento, un niño con una madre suicida, un niño cruel y egoísta el cual golpea y ama después.

- ¿Te duele aún Edward?

- No.

- Te duelen mis silencios ¿no es así ángel? Tú eres capaz de sacar lo mejor y peor de mi baby.

- ¿No vas a perdonarme?

- Quisiera matarte Edward Cullen…pero esto - se llevó el puño a su pecho- esto…tú…tú eres…insoportable…hermoso…bestial y no puedo…no puedo.

- No me odies...no aún…yo te doy mi sangre ponzoñosa si la quieres, pero no me castigues.

Le temblaba la quijada, el agua caía sobre su rostro y su aliento helado salía dándole un aspecto siniestro.

Bella se limpiaba las lágrimas confundidas con el agua…. ¿cómo castigarlo? Cómo castigar a alguien que siente el amor como si éste fuese un acto final de vida frente a la Apocalipsis.

- Mi dulce, dulce amor, eres tan cruel, yo soy tan cruel, y - aguantó la respiración, una oración, una oración…y James se iba…_adiós james _- yo te amo tanto, tanto, tanto que a veces no puedo respirar.

Con la velocidad de la luz Edward se paró y cómo un ciego que está aprendiendo a caminar se estrelló contra la pared.

-Ummm- fue un sonido ahogado, profundo y contenido.

¿Es esa la voz de Dios?

¿Esa era la constatación de su ruego?

¿Esa era la música?

El mundo giraba….enardecía…vibraba…_te amo tanto, tanto, tanto que a veces no puedo respirar _¿Existía más palabras que esas? ¿Existían las palabras?

Se pegó de la pared…miró hacía los lados para cerciorarse que eso no era un sueño, esperó que algo lo despertase…Dios ¿y si de nuevo tenía dieciocho años y se hallaba en el maldito hospital en Londres? En el hospital con Mía…en el hospital siendo tratado de una de sus putas elevaciones de heroína….peor…si estaba con su madre, con Lizzy…luchando…luchando para no llamarla en sueños, para que su madre hermosa y perversa no se burlará de él…oh aquellos ojos verdes terribles, siniestros y tristes diciéndole _los sueños no son nada…una mierda…nada…no sueñes…ella no existe…no para ti Edward Cullen, no para ti ¡jamás!_

- Te ame la primera vez que te vi, el primer segundo en el ascensor, fue la sensación más abrumante y perfecta que había sentido a mis diecinueve años Edward…yo me preguntaba ¿eres real? Me sentí tan fea mi amor, tan poca cosa y ese día lloré como una tonta en los baños…y toda esa semana iba y venias en el ascensor y yo me moría Edward, tú voz, tú olor, hasta como respirabas era hipnotizante para mi y me hacía sentir tan pequeña, tan rota, tan insignificante y te toqué y perdí la razón ese día, una noche soñé contigo y me tocabas y era perfecto ángel, perfecto mi cielo…yo…yo te veía casi todos los días llegar en tus autos, preguntaba por ti y todos contaban cosas, cosas terribles y yo te amaba más. El primer día de trabajo contigo fue aterrador, me asustaste, peleé contigo en mi mente…tú enfrente del telescopio…tan solo…tan lejano y te gusto mi café y eras todo…todo..todo, el cielo, el infierno…algo…algo me hacía pelear contra ti…quizás era el hecho de creer que para mi, para mi esta insignificante hermanastra el príncipe azul no era para ella, pero era peor, yo caía, caía a pesar de mi…de mi supuesta rebeldía…yo caía…pero tu mundo tu lejanía me eran ofensivas…una sola palabra, una sola, eso yo lo deseaba…y luego la muerte de thomas y me dijiste somos tu y yo Swan, sólo tu y yo…pude correr…pero estaba pegada a ti..- los ojos verdes de él no parpadeaban, si bella se hubiera acercado unos centímetros hubiese sentido el latido atómico de su corazón - en la Vegas…hablaste conmigo y fue lindo, tengo en mi memoria cada pedazo de nuestra conversación mi amor, mi niño precioso y nos besamos y huí y me escondí…no, a la hermanastra no besa el príncipe y en ese momento te hice tanto daño y no lo sabía y cuando te diste cuenta que era yo, volví y te hice daño…yo tenía ese poder y entonces tú piel caliente, tú voz…Brasil y me negué por miedo…por estúpida, porque eres demasiado para mi- volteó y le tocó su rostro helado que no movía un músculo-ya..Estoy aquí…mi amor…mi ángel- él hizo un pequeño movimiento, ella fría en la lluvia que iba mermando –no, no… ¿palabras Edward? Todas Edward…todas, el día en que creí que habías muerto…lo único que yo quería era morir contigo, decirte que yo no era tan cruel que sólo era mi terror el que hablaba y volviste de la muerte hermoso sólo para mi…y entonces todo pasó, tú boca, tus manos, tus celos, tú música, tú crueldad, tú sexo en mi, sobre mi dentro de mi, pero eras más mucho más y tú amor de fuego Edward y tus contradicciones y las mías y tú posesión ¿sabes porque no decía que te amaba cada segundo? Porque a veces creo que tú me amas más que yo, porque no se si yo pueda responder de la misma manera, dices pelea por mi y lo hago baby y lo hago…pero creo que no soy suficiente ¿puedo yo contra tus demonios? No lo se, no se, tu me enfrentas con mis debilidades Edward, contra mis pequeñeces, eres fuego Edward y me consumo en ti y te lastimo y me lastimas y soy cruel y tú lo eres más, yo te amo baby tanto, pero estos días fueron desgarradores, desgastantes y no llamabas Edward.

Atrás las sombras…lizzy...Jesicca…Mia…se arrojó sobre ella y la besó, besó su cabello…él que había soñado enredado en coletas, su piel que había sentido a los trece años, su boca que añoró siempre.

- Yo…Yo…yo…Bella…

- Somos tan imperfectos Edward, tu y yo…de una manera u otra baby…no confías en mi…y lo entiendo, lo entiendo ángel…

- Te lo juro nena…que yo lo voy a hacer.

- No, no lo harás y como siempre me veré peleando con tus sombras y por mucho que lo haga nunca será suficiente…nunca.

Se queda mirándola, una pregunta aterradora, una duda que lo parte en dos.

- ¿Vas a dejarme?

- ¿Lo permitirías?

-No.

- Estoy agotada baby…agotada…necesito una tregua…una pequeña tregua.

- Oh no… ¡no! he esperado por tus te amo años ¡años!

- Y seguirán ahí…siempre, pero quiero sentirme isabella Swan…dos días…tres días, tengo que perdonarte, que tú me perdones…soy sólo una chica mi amor, no soy perfecta, sólo soy yo bella Swan, imperfecta, infantil, que lee libros que parecen que no le han enseñado nada...quiero aprender…pero tú también…

- Por favor Bella…yo lo voy a hacer nena…lo hago, te lo juro, voy a hacerlo.

_No, no hará hasta que él no se perdone…hasta que yo no me perdone…_

-Unos días baby…unos días.

- No me castigues- hundió su cara en su cuello- no me castigues.

- Yo te amo Edward…lo hago mi amor- lo besó con ternura lentamente, escuchó ese leve sonido que él siempre hacía, ese algo que se quiebra, un jadeo venido desde el corazón. Tomó su cabello empapado- tú eres todo para mi…todo, pero necesitamos unas horitas para los dos…

No, el adicto decía no…no, ella lo castigaba…ella lo hacía…

- Me das tú te amos y ¿me lo quitas Bella?

- Yo no te los quito… ¡jamás! Son tuyos Edward, tuyos ¡tengo tanto frío! ¡Tanto!

La abrazó con fuerza.

- Ven a mi apartamento…ven a mi apartamento, vamos a casa…a tú cama.

Lo miró con ternura.

- ¿Me escuchaste baby?

- Sólo escuche que me amabas bella, dímelo otra vez.

- Te amo.

Pero no sonrió, no sonrió…_no rompas ese regalo Edward…caminas en una muy delgada línea…ella peleó por ti con uñas y dientes….ella es libre…su libertad me dice que me ama ¿no es lo que querías? Su libertad…ella te la da… ¿Qué debes hacer?...oh Dios Edward ella te ama…te ama…estoy loco…loco…te ama…lo dijo…lo dijo…te ama…hazte un mejor ser humano…un día…talvez dos…aplaca la bestia unos días…no puedes…no puedes…hazlo…hazlo…dos días…igual…igual como con la droga…dos días y después volverás a ella con más fuerza…_

Su maldito, puto, demoníaco egoísmo….pensó En Jessica que le dijo mil veces que lo amaba y sin embargo el se iba y la dejaba en cualquier parte botada como una basura…_Hago lo mismo…hago lo mismo…_ Si, y después llegaba y la follaba como si no importará nada, nada…y ella estaba desecha y él se burlaba de ella y la hundía en sus mundos oscuros, si y él la destruyó…y ella se dejó destruir…y se volvió ese monstruo malvado y vengativo que cobró revancha en aquella niña…_Tu sacas lo peor de mi _ si así como lo hizo con la pobre tonta, rubia y sin espíritu de Jessica. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué deseaba? Que Isabella siguiera los mismos caminos de aquella chica empobrecida y asombrada que era Jessica ¡no! Isabella era mucho más, mucho más…_me va a odiar…Jessica me odiaba y a mi no me importó…pero ella no…no, no todavía._

- Merezco tú castigo Isabella.

- No es castigo mi sol, estoy herida, tú también, en algún punto yo también obre mal…en algún punto yo no te escuché…en algún punto no me escuchaste a mi, de alguna manera Edward, tú relación y la mía está llena de desencuentros baby.

Pequeños sacrificios…pequeños sacrificios….Edward movió la cabeza en un sí frenético, luchaba, luchaba contra su egoísmo, luchaba contra su rabia…luchaba con su perfecta adicción. Un te amo con espinas…no, el quería te amos en el sol, a la luz…pero era imposible…_oh si bebé…seres como tú y yo destrozamos todo a nuestro alrededor, todo…somos amantes de lo violento…oh no madre…no…yo puedo, yo puedo…puedo….un día, dos cerca…quizás tres…_

- ¿Vas a trabajar? Al menos eso…

- Claro que si ángel, yo voy a trabajar.

- ¿Me harás café?

- Como siempre.

- Pero te iras a las cuatro de la tarde.

- Tres días…para mi, tres días para ti.

- No los quiero…no quiero tres putos días para mi… ¿qué coños hago en tres días?

- Mamá, papá, Alice…Emmet…Rufus, música, dostoyevski.

-No.

- Mi amor.

-No- la abrazó con fuerza bruta, Bella gimió- estas tan fría…te vas a enfermar, toma mi chaqueta.

- No, voy a entrar Edward, voy a tomar mis cosas y a Darcy y voy a mi apartamento- lo besó casi como una caricia- nos vemos mañana.

- Mañana serás sólo serás mi asistente.

- No Edward, nunca fui tú asistente…yo voy a tú oficina como lo que soy.

- Mi sueño.

- Así es.

- Pero no te puedo tocar.

- Pero estoy ahí…

Ella se alejó unos pasos.

- No quiero estar con mi familia, tú eres mi familia, no quiero música, tú eres la música, no quiero libros, tú eres mis libros…yo no te voy a tocar, ni hablar, se que fui un puto pendejo de mierda…lo se y ¿sabes lo peor Swan? que creo que lo seguiré siendo, tengo mucha mierda que debo expulsar, mucha, yo perdí mi alma en un punto nena, a veces creo que te voy a hacer más daño y aún así este monstruo persiste.

Bella caminaba y tiritaba, oyó cada una de sus palabras y sin mirar atrás dijo.

- Si, pero yo te amo Edward.

La siguió en silencio hasta la puerta y la vio desaparecer en ella.

Peter la vio entrar en el apartamento, parecía más pequeña de lo que era, ella le dio una dulce sonrisa.

- ¿Lo mataste? ¿Lo golpeaste? ¿Lo violaste?

-No, le dije que lo amaba.

Peter gritó como una chica.

-¿No? ¡Dios!, lo dicho, lo has matado debe estar tirado en la calle el pobre - de manera teatral se puso la mano en el corazón - Yo te rescató Edward héroe trágico Cullen - se fue hacía la ventana y lo vio parado en su auto - Puta madre que cosa tan hermosa, parece un guerrero que ha atravesado océanos de tiempo, creo que lo amo - Carlo quien ya estaba acostumbrado a que Peter dijera te amo a todo, sonrío.

Bella se fue hacía la habitación, secó su cuerpo y se puso unos vaqueros, una camiseta y su chaqueta de capucha, organizó su ropa, agarró a Darcy y salió de la habitación.

- Me voy mis amores.

- Dime una cosa Isabella cara mía ¿te vas con él? Después del infierno que te hizo vivir ¿has olvidado que lloraste como una loca todos estos días? Por amor de Dios bambina, no seas como esas mujeres que se dejan manejar por una cara bonita y una polla eficaz, lo he visto con mis hermanas y después terminan destrozadas.

Peter pellizco a su novio de forma muy fuerte.

- ¡Oye! Tu no ayudas…él es Edward Cullen ¿lo has visto? Yo se que si Carlo, no te hagas el tonto conmigo, no lo escuches Isa mi amor…

- No, no me voy con él, sólo voy a mi casa.

- ¿Entonces porque él esta en su auto aún? - carlo mira a la ventana.

Bella sonríe de manera amarga… ¿Por qué se sorprendía? ¿Por qué? Él es el rey de los excesos, la ninfa vestida de psicoanalista con lentes rojos y su muy puto labial, escribía notas en su diario de campo _Enfermo sin remedio…loco, con una psicosis de amor profunda y un desorden de personalidad compulsivo, hermoso y violento ¿posible cura?...ninguna._

Besó a sus amigos, sus dos adorados amigos, Peter le dio las llaves del mustang el cual ella le había prestado y que él de terror de estrellarlo no lo manejó, tan sólo se sentaba en él y escucha el rugir de aquel bebé.

La humedad de la lluvia y aire helado penetraba por todas partes, Darcy maulló incomodo, sacó el auto del estacionamiento y fue hacía la carretera, miró por el espejo retrovisor y allí estaba él en su Aston Martin. En la radio una vieja canción Looking for love.

Lo vio detenerse en la esquina de su casa…

Que contradictorio somos en el amor, que dañinos también, que soledad hay en el amor tremendo.

Prendió las luces de su alcoba, aun tenía el cabello mojado, aún tenía el maremoto en su cuerpo y las caricias desesperadas de su amante en un callejón oscuro.

Apagó la luz, fue a la ventana y allí estaba…

A la hora volvió y él ya se había ido _duerme…baby duerme…_

Su celular sonó…él.

-Dímelo otra ves Swan…dímelo de nuevo, repítelo por cada vez que no me lo dijiste.

_Siempre…siempre…_

- Te amo Edward Cullen, te amo Edward, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, una y mil veces, una y mil veces, una y mil veces, con cada latido de mi corazón.

Al otro lado del teléfono el niño pianista estaba aterrado.

A las siete de la mañana una flores y una nota.

**Swan.**

**Mi precioso sueño bonito, lo único que me mantiene en pie, perdona a este niño idiota y monstruoso… ¿amas a este monstruo? ¿Si? Quiero rezar Swan…Dios ha hablado.**

**Edward**

_Oh si jane, si emily, si charlote…lo acepto…si…él está en mí… ¿tengo yo la fuerza? ¿La tengo?_

Llegó a las ocho de la mañana, el primer comentario que recibió fue de la siempre "simpática" lauren.

- Que flaca estas.

Bella sonrió.

- Gracias Lauren yo también te extrañe.

Pero a la media hora angie preocupada en realidad dijo lo mismo.

- Cariño, estas delgada eso no es bueno para tú salud ¿fue así de terrible el trabajo en L.A.

_Desgarrador._

- Si, difícil, agotador.

- Diane collins llamó ayer, la pobre preguntó si ya el "tierno" miró los papeles, necesitan una respuesta inmediata, le dije que no sabía que no lo veía desde hacía diez días, cosa que la extrañó, pues ella suponía que estaba aquí.

- Tuvo que hacer otras cosas.

Angie se le acercó fingiendo preguntar por unos papeles, pues Lauren era una chismosa terrible y juzgona.

- ¿Sabes Bella? Yo no soy una tonta amiga, he estado en este trabajo más tiempo que tú, y lo he visto…lo he visto, la pobre cathy detestaba salir con él de viaje, un día se le salió sin querer una pelea en Ámsterdam, ella lo curó y peleó con él toda una semana, creo que hasta intentó renunciar, pero él la asfixió con regalos y le permitió que ella lo regañará, pero de todos modos ella evitaba a toda costa salir con él, es por eso que cuando él dice que viajará conmigo yo me hago pipi Bella ¿tuvo una pelea en los ángeles?

Bella de manera estoica sólo atinó a decir.

- No se angie, sólo se que lo deje de ver unos días y después llegó su padre y todo se solucionó.

Pero la respuesta a la pelea no se dejó esperar, el señor del hielo apareció con una barba prolija, con el ojo moreteado, y con el labio medio hinchado (gracias a los excesos de los labios Swan).

- Damas- ese fue su saludo y se metió a su oficina sin más preámbulos.

- ¡Diablos! ¿Vieron como tenía el ojo? Y la boca, parece que fue mordido por un tigre.

_Nuestro exceso niño…tres días…tres días sin esta cosa llena de tentáculos que somos tú y yo…una tregua…_Mas la ninfa le apuntaba con una escopeta, la hermanastra más cuerda sólo miraba su reloj de barbie.

-¡Swan!- él grito por el intercomunicador.

- ¿Señor?

- Venga acá con café.

Lauren organizándose sus tetas plásticas miró a Bella.

- Si Swan, llévale su café y haznos un favor pégale un tiro en la cien.

El pecho de Bella retumbó de furia.

- Deja de ser tan idiota Lauren ¿acaso la silicona te llegó al cerebro? Tienes un trabajo por el cual miles de chicas están más capacitadas que tú, un trabajo que paga tus idiotas cirugías plásticas y tus sueños de princesa de preparatoria, madura ¿quieres que él te respete? Al menos inténtalo, yo se que eres más que esas bombas ridículas que se dicen pechos, ponte una maldita blusa decente y deja de parecer tan desesperada.

La chica se quedó con la boca abierta, nunca había oído a la muy modosa mosca muerta Swan, levantar la voz.

- ¡Bella!- angie estaba que aplaudía.

- Si es hora de que Lauren sepa que él es, lo que él es.

Llegó con su olor a café, con su cabello suelto y con su aire floral.

- Buenos días señor.

Sus ojos verdes brillaban.

- Buenos días.

Ella se acercó y le sirvió el café.

- Diane Collins llamó señor, necesitamos revisar los contratos.

- Eso lo hiciste tú.

- Pero yo no soy el jefe.

- ¿Qué dices tú Swan?

La voz, la voz capaz de hacer saltar sus pantys.

- La chica hizo una gran labor señor.

La voz de sus sueños de niño pianista.

- Entonces si tú crees que es así, yo no me opongo Swan.

-Mandaré los contratos y las estipulaciones por fax.

- Como quieras.

A la media hora trabajaban como secretaria y jefe…en la superficie…pero allí en toda su plenitud el ojo de la tormenta.

El ritual de pararse y respirar en su espalda, de tocarla con el pensamiento, la mirada de fuego recorrió su columna vertebral, se estremeció.

- Deja de hacer eso Edward…tres días.

- Tres días de mierda, al menos déjame con mi imaginación y tus te amos en mi cabeza.

Ella volteó y le dio una mirada dulce.

- Te amo baby.

Dio tres pasos hacía ella, pero inmediatamente se paró de la silla.

- Eres tan cruel nena.

Lo vio arremangarse su camisa de lino…mala señal…mala señal…él venía tras sus pantys.

- Hoy recibí un correo- hablaba de manera apresurada- es de la profesora de mi tesis…tengo que hacer unas correcciones, en varios capítulos Edward, tengo que ir a la biblioteca, y sacar unas conferencias del Internet, no he vuelto al gimnasio.

- No.

- Tengo que llamar a papá y mandarle lo que le compré, la otra semana es la fiesta de beneficencia y prometí a tú madre contratar el servicio de camareros - se hizo por detrás del escritorio - Stella me invitó a cenar y le dije a Angie que iríamos a mirar lo de sus tarjetas de matrimonio…

Él se paró en seco, frunció sus ojos e hizo su mueca amarga.

- ¿Todos son más importantes que yo?

- Deja de ser niño.

- ¡Maldición! Soy un niño Swan, me quitas mis juguetes.

Ella río, algo perverso apareció en su mente.

- Permíteme estos tres días…y dejaré que pruebes tus juguetes conmigo nene.

Bajo la cabeza.

-Perdón por lo de los ángeles, perdón por asustarte y por dejarte sola, perdón por lo del abogado, perdón por dejarte mi caos, por mi rabia, por mi violencia, perdón.

- Yo peleo por ti ángel.

- Soy víctima de mis palabras Swan.

- Yo peleó por ti…siempre…confía en mi, eso es lo que yo te pido mi cielo.

- Yo nunca dejaré de sentir celos.

- Confía en mí.

- Todos son mejores que yo.

- Nadie es mejor que tú, no para mi…estos tres días son para que tú comprendas Edward Cullen que no tienes que temer…soy tuya…tuya, tengo amigos y soy tuya… ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? Tengo mis estudios, mis libros, mi mascota, pero soy tuya baby, soy hija de alguien, pero soy tuya…no andes por el mundo pensando que cuando salgo de aquí hay algo más importante que tú…no lo hay…quiero que veas eso…me lastimó ese no pelea por mi…porque es lo único que quiero hacer Edward, pero debes confiar en mi… ¿Lo harás?

- Te lo prometo.

- Buen niño.

- No, no lo soy, pero me amas así.

- Absoputamente cullen.

No había que perdonar…pues ella sabía quien era él….Edward y su oscuridad no fue una sorpresa…Edward su violencia y sus golpes, no fueron para ella un paquete desconocido…no, en alguna parte del alma literaria de Isabella Swan ella desde niña lo presentía así…no quería nada más, no quería nada menos…lo único que ella deseaba era que en medio de la oscuridad del alma del dragón él supiera que ella era su puerto seguro…si él no confiaba en eso…no tenía nada más.

**ASUNTO.**

**FOTOS DE JAMES MORRIS.**

**ENVIADO: SETH SHILTON.**

_Puta mierda…si ella lo sabe me mata…_

_Si Edward Cullen en algún momento lo vas a cagar…lo sabes…y no te puedes detener…no puedes._

Odio…odio…odio las fotos. Quería patear el maldito aparato. James Morris, en las fotos que allí estaban era…un chico rubio de ojos azules y con una mueca irónica. Su pecho rugió de furia…si allí estaba…

El otro,

El enemigo

Y los celos con la fuerza del núcleo de sol lo consumieron.

Xxx

Bella vio su maletín…casi explota de risa y de vergüenza, estaba en la universidad hablando con su maestra. Una caja de chocolates con las formas más obscenas del mundo, aparecieron en su maletín y por poco casi caen en frente de la mujer.

Una nota:

**Aliméntate Swan…te quiero llena de calorías…muerde Swan…lame Swan, quizás esto te llene de ideas.**

**Baby.**

Estaba sonrojada como un tómate… ¿cómo podía manejar su cuerpo con una sola insinuación?

La idea de los tres días, era tan sólo para entender hasta que punto esa obsesión caníbal y de dependencia les daba un poco de oxigeno a ambos. Era una estúpida idea, una cruel idea…ella era cruel ¿Cómo pudo hacer semejante idiotez? Edward Cullen no era hombre de espera…no era hombre de paciencia…lo sabía, ese amor territorial por ella era expresado de las mil y una maneras como solo él sabía…con sus palabras, con sus ojos, con sus manos, con sus juegos obscenos y lascivos…esa era el instinto de monstruo perfecto y hermoso que él era…esos tres días terribles para él, eran más para ella. Quería volver un poco a sí misma…sentirse un poco inocente…tan sólo un poco. El cuerpo de él era una cosa voraz que la tragaba día a día, necesitaba tener fuerzas, necesitaba sentir sus músculos, necesitaba la sensación de que en alguna parte de su anatomía, había algo aún que le pertenecía.

Fue a su apartamento a enfrentarse con las correcciones de su tesis. Debía explicar el porque la obsesión por los personajes góticos, debía entender porque el paisaje en la obras era tan importante, la geografía exterior con la geografía interior de cada uno. Porque cumbres y jane estaban todas enmarcadas con aires de soledad, melancolía y tragedia…porque ambas tenían ese sentimiento de algo irreversible y total.

Cada palabra que allí estaban escritas por ella hablaban de una niña llena de ilusiones románticas, pero que aún no entendía la fuerza y el sentido de destino que había en cada una de las novelas que la habían obsesionado desde niña.

Si, esa sensación de irremediable…esa fuerza que te hace huir del bosque, esa fuerza que hace que cada paso dado lleve a alguien a encontrarse directamente con eso que todos llaman destino. Si, así como ella yendo a ciegas por el mundo hacía los brazos de edward Cullen…para él fue fácil…la soñó, la esperó y la tomó así, sin más…con su miedos, inseguridades y virginidad, nunca hubo una duda, ella era la certeza de su vida, mientras que para ella él fue la idea oculta tras unos viejos libros.

Xxx

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si, si estoy bien Alice.

- Pensé que lo habías asesinado.

Bella sonrió.

- Alice.

- Ustedes dos están completamente dementes, anoche fue a casa y habló como un loco toda la noche con Jasper…yo me preguntaba ¿es este mi hermano? Nunca habló tanto en su vida, después Emmet me llamó y me dijo que lo sacó de su casa a las diez de la noche y se lo llevó a tomar cerveza, mi pobre oso estaba asustado… ¿Qué le hiciste?

- Nada, sólo hablamos.

- ¿Hablar? Seguramente a la manera como los saben hacer ustedes dos, par de sucios pervertidos, vamos cuéntame…no los sucios detalles, no quiero nada pornográfico.

_Tiene la misma sucia mente de Peter._

- Se lo dije Alice…le dije que lo amaba.

Bella tuvo que quitarse el teléfono de su oído pues el grito se escuchó en toda la ciudad.

- ¡Señor! Entonces ese no era mi hermano Bella, por eso hablaba como un loco, ¡mierda! Tú si sabes como hacer que mi pobre, tierno, dulce y amable hermano tiemble- Alice reía de la ironía- Eres mi héroe Swan.

- ¿Estaba bien?

- Era maravilloso Bella, por favor mantenlo así, te lo ruego.

Al día siguiente llamó y casi como una orden marcial hizo que la pobre angie corriera por todo nueva york para encontrarse con él en una reunión en wall street.

La pobre chica le contó a Bella como el edificio temblaba cuando él entró y como todas las mujeres de allí estaban sofocadas viéndolo gritar, arremangarse la camisa y gritar "Me importa un carajo la recesión económica, no voy a despedir cien empleados por esa mierda, mi abuelo ernest salvó la empresa en una crisis peor, yo no voy a correr sólo por salvarle el culo a unos inversionistas que están más preocupados con que se les quite la membresía del club de golf"

Bella sofocó la risa.

- Bella fue maravilloso, parecía una estrella de rock dando alaridos, hasta creí que las secretarias de todos esos hombres le tirarían sus bragas.

La ninfa armada hasta los dientes imaginaba un plan francotirador para ir tras el culo de todas esa chicas…_él sólo quiere mis bragas _oh Bella Swan que prepotente estas…._si…el baby es mío._

Acompañó a la chica por sus tarjetas y en medio de la gente Edward Cullen le mando una foto de él en su yate sin camisa.

**Nena.**

**¿No soy fantástico?****Estoy acordándome de las cosas maravillosas que hicimos tu y yo en la cabina… ¿No te tienta?**

**Ángel.**

Si, el niño Cullen jugaba.

**Baby**

**¿Define fantástico?**

**Swan.**

**Nena.**

**Fantástico: Excelente, magnifico, presuntuoso, arrogante…es decir mi persona, excelente en todo lo que hago, magnifico en el folleo, con una polla que presume frente a su chica, tan arrogante que puede decir que lleva a su amada al cielo, y tan locamente enamorado de ti que suena hasta irreal…fantástico.**

**Edward rey del mundo Cullen…del mundo de swan.**

Bella se vio en mitad de nueva York, mirando a todos los que la rodeaban, viendo a su amiga angie discutir la diagramación de sus tarjetas…y sintió que todo era tan común, tan ordinario en comparación con él. Todos ellos con sus mundos pequeños, tratando se entender cómo se sobrevivía a la vida común y corriente, en que punto el mundo se redujo al trabajo, a la casa, a la televisión, a los horarios, a la rutina, a las tontas tarjetas de matrimonio, a los días de lluvia, a los sueños que no se cumplían, al devenir de ser madres, padres, esposos, hijos, amigos o amantes… ¿amantes? ¿Acaso alguno sabía que cual era la extensión de ser amante?...no…ninguno…sólo él y ella…consumidos y completamente solos en Nueva York, donde quizás nadie sabía que era tener una pasión capaz de derrumbar la estúpida cotidianidad del mundo.

**Baby**

**¡Que prepotente eres! ¡Que fantástico mi amor! Yo te voy a decir como te defino…maravilloso, niño pianista, magnifico en todo lo que hace, capaz de hacerme soñar…amante incansable, dueño de los cielos, de mi sexo hambriento y de mi corazón cobarde….te amo baby.**

**Bella niña coletas Swan.**

A los tres minutos exactos un mensaje cortó.

**Swan.**

**Putos tres días…**

**Edward…**

Si, putos tres días, dos días y estaba asfixiada. La hermanastra se ventilaba con sus enaguas y la ninfa abría las piernas practicando el tao.

**Baby**

**¿Estas aún en tú yate?**

Trató de sonar inocente _Si, isabella tienes la voluntad de una puta…al diablo putos guerreros hoy…no quiero ser rebelde…no quiero…me muero por él…le doy los te amo y se los quito…eres una completa idiota… ¿cómo lo evito?_

**Swan**

**Creo que voy a dormir aquí…un mar de por medio para no comportarme como el acosador de mierda que soy contigo ¿ves mi amor? Yo te respeto.**

**Edward.**

La ninfa sonreía de manera triunfal.

**Baby.**

**No me respetes tanto…no hoy…te espero en tú apartamento.**

**Swan.**

E inmediatamente apagó el celular, le dijo a Angie que tenía una cita en la universidad, le dio un besito y corrió por plena jungla hacía su león.

Si Isabella Swan hubiera visto la cara de Edward Cullen se hubiese muerto de risa, casi se cae en el camarote, le grito a Hans para que pusiera el motor en marcha, no encontraba sus zapatos, se tropezó con la puerta del baño, veía el reloj de manera compulsiva…casi dos horas de viaje…_mierda y apagó el celular…gracias…gracias…tengo un maldito caso de bolas azules…_Pisoteó con fiereza el piso, miraba con ojos de demonio al piloto que por un momento creyó que lo tiraría por la borda. Casi se tira del barco cuando llegaron al puerto, pateó el auto, se le había olvidado las llaves en el yate; de regresó en el Aston Martín, violó casi tres leyes de tránsito, llegó al rascacielos, el guarda de seguridad lo miró asustado.

- ¿Hay alguien en mi apartamento?

- Su secretaria señor.

Empuñó las manos.

- ¿Carmen?

- Salió hace como una hora y media, dijo que de su oficina habían llamado señor, una orden expresa de que usted no la necesitaría este fin de semana- El guardia de seguridad intento no mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro, terror físico…contándolo a él en su trabajo habían estado diez hombres más, que por una simple confianza con edward Cullen habían volado a la porra.

- Bien. No quiero una sola llamada…ni una, ni siquiera de mi familia ¡nadie!

- Si señor.

El maldito ascensor estaba más lento que todos los días, casi brinca cuando llega a la puerta y de nuevo las putas llaves al suelo…_Oh el mundo me odia… ¡Mierda!_

Estaba todo prendido _¿Rufus? Oh esta niña…lo debió haber chantajeado con un pedazo de bistec…ella logra lo que quiere._

No la llamó, camino despacio, subió las escaleras y tintineo las llaves, escuchó la risa de campana de bella y si no fuera porque estaba entrando en el terreno de las maricaditas cursis casi llora _demonios soy un hombre…escúchate Cullen la niña mueve un dedo y babeas como perro ante la comida._

El corredor hacía su habitación se le hizo largísimo.

- Bueno Swan, puedo decir que huelo tú sangre mi amor.

Se detuvo a un paso de la puerta que estaba a medio abrir _contrólate…contrólate…_un paso…un paso hacia su verdadera casa…un paso y a Ítaca.

Pero lo que le esperaba en esa habitación hizo que su endemoniado corazón salvaje se partiera en dos y su verga gritara ¡hurra! De cuclillas desnuda con las manos sobre la pared, con unos zapatos tipo sandalia que sostenían los delicados pies de Swan en una pequeña correa que se enredaban en uno de sus dedos dando la impresión de que un anillo estaba allí, todo su cuerpo brillaba como pequeños diamantes dándole una sensación de agua liquida. Edward se detuvo en el trasero redondo y presto de su chica.

- Maestro…me hiciste esperar demasiado.

Edward carraspeó la anticipación.

- ¿Mucho Swan?

- Oh si, pero no importa yo te esperó, mírame como una niña buena que espera… ¿vamos a jugar baby?

Esa frase…fue el permiso tácito para que el dragón resurgiera.

- ¿Qué quiere jugar la pequeña zorra de mi amor?

Se acercó a ella quien seguía en esa posición de sumisión. Se quitó los zapatos, las medias y su abrigo negro y con uno de sus pies acarició la espalda, mientras que ella hacía un sonido de suspiro travieso.

- De todo lo que quiera mi señor.

- No me tientes Swan, tengo una mente cochina.

- Así me gusta a mi…Profesor- se paró lentamente, permitiendo la vista total de su culillo túrgido, se acercó a él y hacía su erección prominente y acarició en un baile su animal que amenazaba bajo el pantalón- yo se que te dije tres días…tres días…pero no puedo…me he alimentado muy bien baby…pero me faltas tú y siento mucha hambre- alzó sus brazos y el baile se volvió más exuberante, edward tomó su cintura y empezó a bailar con ella, en un ritmo lento con el ritmo de sensualidad acariciadora.

- Te amo.

- Te amo…te lo diré todos los días.

-¿Siempre?- su cabello enterrado en su cuello.

- Siempre.

Lo agarró de su corbata y lo jaló con fuerza llevándolo por toda la habitación, su risa sonó con fuerza.

- ¿Soy tu puto esclavo Swan? -Ella se detuvo y le guiño un ojo pícaro - ¡Sagrado jodido y mal nacido Batman!

Ella volteó y le puso uno de sus zapatos sobre su bajo vientre.

- ¿Te gustan mis zapatos baby?

- Son lo más follable del mundo mi amor.

- Los compré con tú tarjeta.

- Nena, si por verte en esos zapatos voy a quedar en la puta ruina, seré feliz.

- ¿Quieres que me los quite cuando tenga mi boca sobre ti dragón?

La mente de Edward se había desconectado, contestó casi babeando…si Angie, aquel terremoto que sacudió a wall street en la mañana no era nada con ese gatito que casi maullaba frente a un tazón de leche.

- Nop.

De un tirón lo tumbó en la cama.

- Que buen niño.

Casi eyacula cuando la ve, relamerse la boca.

- Puta mierda Swan…quiero…quiero.

- ¿Qué?

- Quiero…-ella en un dos por tres le había quitado el pantalón y movía sus caderas en sus caderas.

- Vamos baby… ¿quieres algo muy sucio?- jaló sus bóxer negros hacía abajo.

-¡Si!

- No seas tímido niño.

- Diablos isabella, soy toda la mierda del mundo, pero no soy para nada tímido…yo quiero mi semen en tú boca…quiero que me folles con tus hermosas tetas y te amo desesperadamente hasta morir.

- Eres un poeta, todos son unos idiotas comparados contigo, dices eso en público y te dan un Nóbel de literatura- Bella soltó la carcajada.

- Soy un puto poeta maldito.

- Tremendo- Bella fue hacía la punta de la cama y alzó la ceja en gesto arrogante y se mordió la boca, Edward a punto de un infarto la miró moverse como un reptil gateando lentamente hacía él repartiendo besos por sus muslos, él se sostuvo de su cama, sentía que sus ojos se iban hacía atrás cuando la lengua de ella de manera juguetona tocó la punta de su glande y con sus manitos pequeñas apretó sus testículos de forma rotunda, él rugió, no podía decir algo coherente, cerró los puños y golpeó la cabecera de la cama- me gustaron tus chocolates- lamió- cada vez que mordía uno pensaba en esta bestia tremenda.

- ¿Aaaahhh siiii?

- Unhuummm- contestó engreídamente- pero tú sabes mejor Cullen, dulce- chupó- caramelo azucarado- y con toda la boca se lo tragó por entero, al menos lo que ella podía abarcar- Ella escuchó los puños brutos y ensordecedores que hicieron que la cama se moviera _ bueno, al menos compraré otra cama._

- Tu boca es putamente fantástica Swan- el atinó a gritar.

Ella se retiro y limpió la punta de sus labios maliciosamente.

- ¿Fantástico Cullen? Yo pensé que ese derecho lo tenías tú dragón- se paró en la cama, rogando por no caerse en sus zapatos puntilla de trece centímetros. Se hizo entre en la mitad de él y con perversidad puso uno de sus zapatos vértigo sobre su pecho y presionó levemente. La vista de ella erguida y desnuda sobre él le hizo creer a Edward Cullen que su cerebro, su corazón, y su sexo estaban a punto de ser calcinados y la presión de ese pie sobre él era abrumador.

- ¿Qué vas a hacerme Swan?

- Voy a darte un besito señor.

La vio lanzar su cabello hacía adelante en una danza sensual, para salvar su vida tomó los tobillos de ella.

- Me gustan tus coreografías.

Oh si la ninfa tratando de llevar el compás de un sensual tango de Piazzolla. Apretó duro con el tacón.

- Niño malo.

- Mucho Swan, endemoniadamente y putamente perverso

- Y con la boca más sucia del mundo- Presionó más fuerte, Edward gruñó.

- Sólo para ti mi amor, mi boca está para hacerte ver las estrellas y enterrarme en tu concha húmeda y divina.

- Lobo feroz- Si Bella Swan con el dragón a sus pies- ¿vas a permitir que te domestique?

- Tú no quieres un animal dócil Swan, quieres alguien como yo ¿No es así? Ni heatcliff, ni rochester.

- MI cielo tú eres más peligroso, más adictivo.

- Y te adoro con la maldita fuerza del infierno desatado- quería pasar su lengua por toda esa pierna larga y torneada que lo presionaba de manera dolorosa y maligna.

-Lo se, y yo te amo igual de la misma endiablada manera- La mano de hierro apretaba sus tobillos, ella sabía que en la mente pervertida de Edward Cullen aquel dolor era parte de su placer- Suelta- desde arriba y con la oscuridad de su cabello bajo lentamente y poco a poco llevó su cabello hacía el rostro de él- voy a besarte con mi cabello Cullen.

- Dios que sexy- tembló. Poco a poco vio ese beso recorrerlo lentamente y hacerle cosquillas. Podía sentir cada cabello, en ese paso lento y de una deliciosa tortura, la esencia fresa confundida con el olor almizcle de su sexo que hacía que el estuviera en una dimensión de lujuria. Por un momento lo miró a los ojos y sin sonido le dijo que lo amaba, respiro angustiado frente a esa sensación.

Lizzy…_no existes…aún tengo trece años y nada me toca _Bella volvió a batir su cabello.

- Voy a explotar Swan.

El beso llego a su cuello.

La pureza de la música volvía…Chopin…lo arrullaba _no…no nunca…nunca…nunca consumí heroína._

Ella beso su barbilla. Sonrió _si…aún Esme es mi madre…_

- Quiero gritar Swan.

El cabello llegó a sus pezones y alternativamente la lengua húmeda hacía círculos pequeños, y lo mordió.

-Puedo olerte Swan.

Si…no hubo Jennifer, ni Jessica…ni nadie.

El cabello bajó por su vientre.

- Mi cuerpo te necesita Swan.

No había dolor…no había pasado…no tenía un nombre.

Llegó a su sexo que se erguía desesperadamente, los miles de cabellos era como si miles de lengüillas los lamieran.

- Míralo Swan…esta adolorido, dale tú boca…él necesita amor…- sin más ni más ella lo tragó, la imagen era demente, pues su cabello tapaba la danza de sube y baja, ella era tan oscura en aquel vaivén, pero él necesitaba verla tragarlo por completo. Como si bella leyera los pensamientos retiró el cabello y le dio a él la magnifica, pervertida, sucia y perfecta imagen de la mamada más maravillosa que él había sentido en su vida- ¡mierda! ¡Joder Swan! Esa boca tuya…-Bella magnifico el movimiento de manera furiosa, el sonido de la humedad de su saliva en su pene era mortal, un gruñido salió de él que hizo que su pecho le doliera, vocales, consonantes…gemidos dolientes…placer…lo peor fue cuando ella lo rastrilló con sus dientes - ¡puta madre del cielo! ¡Te amo! ¡Me vas a matar! - y la cumbre dos de los deditos presionando el periné de manera incisiva y constante. Bella sintió como él vibró en su boca y como la diva de la opera que canta el aria final ella cimbró con fuerza, él alzó sus caderas y gritó de manera rugiente y llegó duro y fuerte en la boca de isabella Swan que lo atrapaba de manera agonizante, mientras tragaba de manera glotona su semilla- oxigeno Swan…aire…mi corazón ha salido de mi.

Acarició el enorme animal con sus mejillas, haciendo sonidos retozones.

- Oh no Swan…no es hora de ser tierna, voy a follar tú coño con mi lengua ahora, lo que me hiciste lo vas a pagar, una y otra puta vez hasta que tus huesos se derritan- la vio quitar una de sus piernas para permitir la amenaza- ¡No! así no…sucia perversa- una risa oscura era acompañada de sus ojos- siéntate aquí mariposa- y señaló su boca.

El corazón de bella retumbó _¿? ¿? ¿?_

- ¿Qué baby?- estaba roja como un tomate.

- Lo que escuchaste quiero tu coño en mi rostro ¡Ya!

Oh mamá.

Palabras tremendas.

Palabras blasfemas.

Palabras dementes.

Si, la niña Swan y la boca del dragón.

- Yo…yo.

- Es una puta orden ¡Swan! ¡Ya!

Ohhhhhh…ohhhhhh niña libros….hija de Charlie Swan….pequeña niña loca….ninfa…y hermanastra.

- ¿Maestro?

-Hazlo-grito

- ¡Si señor!

Y como un bólido sin voluntad bella se sentó en la cara del dragón que la esperaba con su lengua urgida que la traspasó de placer y la hizo perder la cabeza. Edward la tomó de las caderas mientras chupaba y lambía, haciendo que en esa posición todo fuera potenciado al millón, la levanto y penetró con sus dedos largos y dúctiles, se aferró a la cama, la sensación era torturante y agónica, ardía… se estremecía, su vagina convulsionaba, un orgasmo llegó y ella arqueó la espalda hundiéndola en un mar de placer.

- Baila Swan.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron en un pacto de danza silenciosa. Bella empezó de manera tímida a balancear las caderas, casi se ahoga cuando vio como la lengua serpiente acompañaba el baile _esto es demasiado… ¡Dios!...voy a despertar…voy a despertar._

- Eso es hermoso…perfecto- la lengua se deslizaba desde su clítoris hasta una parte imposible…besos mariposas, lengua colibrí…respiraba de manera irregular, su sexo sudaba y se abría…pétalos de alimento…arriba abajo….besos mariposas…lengua colibrí-ahhhgg Edward…yo te amo, nadie hace esto sólo tú…tú…tú para mi…- el corazón se instaló en su vientre que palpitaba como un enorme tambor africano que retumbaba en anuncio de una ceremonia sagrada, enterró las uñas en la cabecera de madera, tambores…rituales…animales copulantes…danza de miles de años de bailarines folladores y lúbricos, el baile se hizo salvaje y vertiginoso -Ya…ya..¡Ya!- y entonces con mano de mando él paró el movimiento, la sentó rotundamente en su boca y mordió con furia su clítoris para así sentir el clímax atómico de isabella Swan en sus labios quien gritó tan fuerte que se desmadejó y cayó hacía atrás quedando su espalda sobre el pecho de él y así sentir el acoplamiento de sus dos corazones que se unían en un mismo frenesí. Mas ambos necesitaban algo más….y ella se levantó y fue a su boca y con desespero de la sed en el desierto, se besaron hasta hacer del oxigeno uno que respiraban en sus bocas, sintieron el sabor de sus sexos en sus lenguas…la esencia de ambos…el desespero…la intimidad absoluta….la consagración final del impresionante ritual salvaje de aquellas dos bestias que se amaban de una perversa manera que haría callar a todos los malditos poetas arrogantes que aún creían que las palabras podían explicar semejante perfección.

**AUCH… ¿LES GUSTO? DIGAN QUE SI….**

_**DEJAR COMENTARIOS ES CASI TAN BUENO COMO DECIRLE TE AMO AL DRAGÓN EN MEDIO DE UNA TORMENTA VIOLENTA Y DESPUÉS DEJARSE BESAR DE MANERA MARIPOSA.**_

**A lilivett (mi publicista) a Arami oca (la asistente) A patty Rob Cullen Mendoza que me anima, a anybella, a Zujeyane (la complice de la anarquía, ¿estamos locas? ¿No es así nena?) a Nohemí, a Ludgardita, a Tolola, a Noelle XD que ha empezado con la historia, a Martha, a Paz, a Kayla Massen, A Karlita Kullen, a Anvers-vi, a Adriana Noemí, a Mrs P and C, A kemita Cullen, a Enichepi (ups todavía me da pena) a auUroOra, a Caroline, a Marchu, a Belladecullenxvm, a BELENROBSTEN (quien siempre lucha por esta historia) a hippielucy (mi pequeña florecita, una de las primeras) a cremita, a Sayuri1980, a Yeicy Duquesa Swansea, a Ely Cullen M ( a quien pervierto con mis libros) a Sophia18 (una chica misteriosa ¡me gusta eso! Ella lo sabe) a tata XOXO, a yoya11, a Viridiana (contradictora, buena lectora, que me manda comentarios llenos de literatura de fuego) a cath patzzstew, a tenham45 (oh si yo se él es agobiante) a lu0911 (quien me halaga, quien me acompaña y siempre esta ahí) a Black angel lilith, a Gaby, a CristellaWolfe, a Frad Ex Nox, a alma de monterrey México ( que me muero por conocer) a mgcb, a Paola, MELI8114 (quien deja unos divinos comentarios) a (adoro ese pseudónimo ) a jade0709 (con el sólo signo te entiendo) a Lynn, a yolabertey (siempre al frente) a Hanni06, a vane, a nina (trimortal me encanta) a Akemis, a as (lo se muñeca, es tú decisión y yo la respeto, el lector es libre como el viento) Rocio, a LOMY adictafanfic (otra de las nenas del caos, gracias me animas) a Krencullen , a Keidee (oh droga mortal) a Tania solis ( la princesa en el jardín florido, la rosa primera) a L´Amelie (maravillosa como siempre) a bea, a Caro. , a Betka27, a Karitho, a Dreams Hunter, a gpattz, a monia21, a lizitablackswan (con quien tengo una conversación pendiente y cosas en común) a robsten pattinson, a alimago (quien siempre me acompaña en todas partes) a catagomez, a lowrense, a fanny alamillo, a joli cullen, a Nora masen pattinson lutz, a Rebecaroa ( a veces las historias pueden sacarnos de la tormenta) ATODAS…**

**A FAN HISTORIA….A LAS CHICAS EN TWITTER, A LAS DE FACEBOOK…A LAS QUE ME TIENEN EN FAVORITOS Y EN ALERTAS….**

**GRACIAS ES UNA PALABRA TAN SIMPLE, PERO QUE CONTIENE TANTO, ES LA GRACIA QUE TODAS USTEDES CONCEDEN A ESTA LOQUITA SIN REMEDIO Y A SU MUY DEMENTE CAOS. SIEMPRE A LA ORDEN.**


	35. Chapter 35 la ciudad vibra

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a meyer, la historia es de esta chica libros.**_

_**Antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas a todas porque no he podido contestar sus comentarios, escribir esto me lleva casi 3 o 4 horas diarias, tener la historia cada domingo es mi manera de agradecerles a todas…si no les escribo es porque el día es tan corto, pero debo decirles que se me de memoria cada uno de sus nombres y de sus manifestaciones al límite.**_

_**Gracias como siempre a las lectoras en la sombras que acompañan el trasegar de fuego, delirio, sensualidad, dolor y melancolía de mi humilde historia.**_

_**A las que dejan comentarios son la heroína de mi corazón.**_

_**A las nenas de facebook el universo del límite es el vuestro también.**_

_**A las chicas de Twitter se les agradece su acompañamiento.**_

_**Este capítulo es enorme…lo divide en dos, pero el siguiente tendrá otro nombre, poco a poco nos acercamos a ciertos infiernos…tengo miedo de llegar allí.**_

_**Para este capítulo sympathy for the devil Rolling stone la mejor versión.**_

_**Sex on FIRE de King of leon.**_

_**Están en el Blog.**_

**EL LÍMITE DEL CAOS.**

**LA CIUDAD VIBRA.**

Eran las siete de la mañana y en la habitación de Edward Cullen el sol entraba por la enorme ventana del rascacielos. Bella desnuda parada frente a la ventana permitía que los rayos de calor tocaran su cuerpo. Hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía tan leve y tan tranquila, a pesar de que la noche anterior el tremendo volcán de su amante había explotado en llamas ardientes por toda su piel. Tenía ganas de bailar y de cantar. Era esa sensación niña que no tenía desde que su madre vivía, una sensación de que nada en su vida la tocaría y que cada día de su vida habría para ella promesas y luz. Miró hacía la cama y miró el enorme cuerpo de Edward durmiendo de manera caótica, parecía que la enorme cama no era suficiente para él, era gracioso ver como se retorcía y la buscaba desesperado en medio del sueño _ es irreal…a veces me pregunto si está conciente de lo poderoso, alucinante y magnético que es…es como un tigre, peligroso pero irresistible _De nuevo volvió a la luz ¿Desde cuando Isabella Swan era esa chica que se paraba desnuda a pleno sol? Si desde que el dragón le dijo que era hermosa. El poder de las palabras de aquel que nos ama, hace que la feúcha hermanastra sienta que cada parte de su cuerpo está hecha para ser disfrutada; su ninfa interna lloraba de manera ridícula pues se sentía miss universo. Como un rayo de fuego la mirada verde oscura se posó sobre ella, dejó que él disfrutara un poco, sabía que su cabello chocolate se veía hermoso bajo la luz solar _prepotente…ególatra ¡oh cállate! Grito la ninfa, después de lo de anoche presume…eres su mujer…en esta estúpida jungla de cemento posees el corazón del rey de la ciudad._

- Dime una cosa Swan… ¿me eres infiel con el sol?

Bella le hace un gesto picaron y arrogante.

- Nunca Cullen, es muy poca cosa frente a ti baby.

El gesto arrogante dibujado en su rostro presagiaba otra sesión maratónica de intensa, poderosa y entretenida conversación.

- Es bueno saberlo Swan- lo vio pararse de la cama y abrazarla de manera poderosa- porque tú sabes- su lengua recorrió su cuello, causando en ella un temblor- lo mando a destruir-Ella se ríe, pero éste la mira de manera sería y hosca- no es una puta broma Swan.

_Oh ¿no? ¡Diablos!_

- Eres un exagerado ángel.

- El rey de los excesos nena- La alzó de la cintura para llevarla a la cama.

_Ohhhh, Ohhh_

- Edward no, es viernes, hay que trabajar, vamos a llegar tarde.

- Soy el jefe, puedo llegar cuando me de la gana, o no llegar.

- Mi cielo, no…yo no- ella bateaba sus pestañas de manera coqueta y revolcaba su cabello mientras que él besaba su senos- ¡Dios! ¿No te cansas?

-No.

- Ten piedad de mí.

-No… ¿piedad? ¿Qué maldita palabra es esa? No, cuando tengo todo esto para mi solo.

Un toque y estaba siempre al borde del vértigo.

- Baby, por favor, hay que bañarnos, desayunar, tengo que ir a casa a cambiarme, tenemos este fin de semana, además tengo que empezar a buscar las cosas para la remodelación.

Edward como niño a quien le prometían un regalo la miró con ojos divertidos.

- ¿De verdad nena?

- Aja.

- Me va a encantar lo que hagas aquí.

- ¿Y si no te gusta?

- Lo puedes pintar de negro y lo amaré.

- ¿Negro? Eso va con tú carácter…al menos no me pides algo sado- lo dijo en tono de broma.

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron, frunció el ceño con algo de enojo _no tienes idea de lo que yo he hecho ¿sado? Doy putas clases nena._

- ¿Dije algo malo baby?

-No.

- ¿Has…tú...?

- No quiero hablar de eso Swan.

Bella acepto ese no, aún no se sentía preparada para conocer ese mundo laberíntico y oscuro del pasado lleno de mujeres y lujuria del señor del dolor.

- Tranquilo…shiiiis…no voy a preguntar nada, nadita.

- Gracias Swan _si yo fuera así contigo…pero no soy capaz…tengo miles de preguntas…miles…y quiero las respuestas…_

Bella le da pequeños besos en su cabello.

- Ven voy a bañarte.

- Ufggg…eso me gusta.

- Sólo a bañarte Cullen, no todo es una invitación para el sexo lobo feroz, hay que ser decentes.

- La decencia a la mierda Swan - La levantó de la cama y se la puso sobre los hombros y ella chilló de risa.

- ¡Estas loco!

- ¿No te habías dado cuenta nena? Soy un caso perdido- y plantó un beso en su nalga.

La ducha fue una lucha contra el deseo insaciable de él por el cuerpo desnudo de Isabella Swan…_Quieta manos Cullen…¿Por qué tienes que ser tan alto?...baja la cabeza…no, pero así no..¡Oye!...date la vuelta…no seas malpensado…voy a enjabonar tú espalda… ¿qué? ¿Quieres jabón allí? Que pornográfico…baby ¡no! ¡Por amor de Dios!... ¿va a ser así siempre? a este paso Cullen vas a ser un bebé muy sucio…_Estaba tratando, ella lo sabía, él trataba de sonreír un poco, de jugar un poco, de ser feliz un poco.

Para poder medio salvarse amarró su cuerpo en una enorme toalla y se paró frente al enorme guardarropa de Edward, casi se cae de espalda, tenía tanta ropa como para vestirse por mil años.

- ¡Diablos baby! ¿A qué horas compras tanta ropa?...no me imagino verte en la quinta avenida- a la mente de la chica vino a las miles de vendedoras de las muy elegantes y elitescas tiendas de Nueva York en guerra por ponerle una mano encima a semejante cosa, la imagen la hizo reír, más la ninfa le gritaba _yo no le veo la gracia._

- Tengo a alguien que compra la ropa por mí y un sastre propio, nunca voy a comprar ropa Swan, de ahora en adelante la compras tú.

Isabella sonríe.

- Pero yo te quiero desnudo todo el tiempo ángel.

- Entonces desnudo voy a estar- él lo dijo muy en serio.

- ¿Nunca bromeas?

- No y mucho menos sobre estar desnudo contigo.

Abrigos, pantalones, camisas con el impresionante olor a él, sus guantes que guardaban sus manos perfectas, pianísticas y letales, sus bufandas _Ni una chica tiene esto._

- Deberías ser más sencillo Edward.

- A la mierda la sencillez Swan.

- Eres un pavo real.

- Así mato a las chicas nena.

Edward miró el gesto circunspecto y ceñudo de Isabella.

- No es gracioso Edward Anthony Cullen…todo el maldito mundo babea por ti y tú colaboras con eso.

Ambos sostuvieron la mirada, en aquel segundo supieron que ambos estaban a nivel de los celos enfermos de los lobos en celo.

Pieza por pieza y al final el señor del hielo estaba frente a ella, vestido de negro y sexo.

Para bella la cosa era menos fácil, los zapatos eran fantásticos para las orgías salvajes con el dragón pero no para caminar en estado normal Swan.

- Tengo que ir a mi apartamento, estoy aún con la ropa de ayer y estos zapatos no ayudan baby.

Los ojos lujuriosos ya tenían una respuesta.

- Ayudan demasiado Swan- la visión de Isabella desnuda sobre él hizo que todo su cuerpo se pusiera tenso.

Si,

Besos mariposas,

Lengua colibrí.

El ladrido de rufus en la parte de abajo hizo saltar a la chica.

- ¡Rufus!

- Debe estar hambriento Swan, como su dueño vamos a desayunar.

Carmen su ama de llaves no estaba a la vista y no vendría todo el fin de semana. El animal se fue hacia la chica quien le dio un sonoro buenos días, mientras que éste en sus patas traseras se paró y quedó casi de su mismo tamaño.

- Hola chico ¿Tienes hambre?- el animal ladró- claro que si.

- Vaya parece que ya no tengo perro.

- No, es mío.

- Como todo aquí.

Pequeñas palabras que la ataban más a él y a cada cosa de su vida.

- ¿Vienen por él?

- Si, una chica lo pasea tres veces al día, el guardia lo saca.

De nuevo otro exceso, kilos y kilos de comida para alguien que nunca estaba en casa. Le preparó un desayuno como para alimentar un ejército.

- Swan, yo no me como todo esto.

Huevos, tocino, jugo, tostadas, panqueques.

- No, no señor come, yo se que hay días en que escasamente tomas agua Cullen.

- ¿Tú?

- Yogurt y cereales.

Edward ensombreció el rostro, la voz de Alice martillando su cabeza durante todo el viaje _no comió…estuvo enferma…_

- Dime una cosa Swan… ¿Cuántas libras bajaste en L.A?- Bella volteó y fingió ir hacia el refrigerador.

- No importa.

- ¡Swan!- esa era la voz de mando, voz que ella temía sobre cualquier cosa.

- Siete libras.

Edward se paró furioso.

- ¡Siete!- se llevó sus manos al cabello en la señal de impaciencia que ella conocía muy bien- ¡Demonios! ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Ella se le enfrento, no quería ser la víctima de nadie…odiaba eso, pero era una conversación que ambos se debían.

- En ti Edward, yo no podía probar alimento, estaba demasiado agobiada con tú imagen en mi cabeza, con el sonido de tú voz en el avión, pensando en tus golpes y en tu sangre ángel.

Él pateó una silla y Rufus ladró con fuerza y se escondió detrás de Bella.

- Me metí en un maldito motel nena y lo único que hice fue emborracharme como un imbecil, la maldita imagen de ese hijo de puta tocándote y…y…nuestra discusión y mi maldita impotencia, y tus silencios y mi puta boca demente.

- Debiste llamarme Edward- se le quebró la voz- debiste hacerlo, cada minuto fue terrible, cada hora…no dormí bien y cuando lo hacía sólo soñaba cosas terribles- lo vio tensar su mandíbula y resoplar rabia.

- Lo se ¿ves? Egoísta.

- Fue aterrador Edward, ese hombre y su abogado.

- Pero tú peleaste por mi, mi amor.

- Con mis manitos baby- hizo un gesto tierno de boxeo. Mas el rostro de Edward Cullen estaba lleno de furia contra él mismo.

- Alice me dijo algo sobre que te enfermaste.

Oh Alice, se la imaginaba teatralizándolo todo.

- No fue nada.

- No me mientas.

Bella se sentó sabiendo que la barricada Cullen no la dejaría salir de allí. Tragó fuerte _caray le voy a contar algo que sólo mi medico sabe._

- Yo…

- Espero Swan- los verdes orbes estaba impacientes y rabiosos.

- ¡Dios!...mi…periodo baby, fue la semana pasada y casi siempre es normal como a toda chica, pero, cuando murió mamá fue la primera vez que sentí tanto dolor, es…es mi manera de…no se…cuando pasa algo terrible, el dolor es insoportable y- se llevó las manos a la cara- y me da hemorragia y es como si mil cuchillos me atravesaran.

Las venas de su cuello sobresalieron y llevó sus manos a la mesa, un poco más y la mesa hubiese quedado astillada.

- ¿Cuántas veces Swan?

- Tres, quizás cuatro veces, la última vez fue con Thomas- la mesa fue movida de manera terremoto.

- ¿Fuiste al medico?

- No, no es necesario cielo, se me pasa.

- Vas al doctor hoy.

- No, ya estoy bien.

Levantó la mano en gesto de amenaza contenida.

- Vas al medico hoy, voy a llamar al doctor green- se fue hacía bella y pegó su frente a ella, sus ojos de niño furioso y dulce eran a veces insoportables

- Pero…

-Pero nada, es una maldita orden, que te manden exámenes completos, toda esa mierda que mandan ellos, y no discutas conmigo Isabella.

- Te preocupas por mi ángel- hizo voz de niña y a Edward Cullen terrible hombre de las nieves su corazón se le achiquito de terror.

- No tienes puta idea Swan- un gemido de guerra- si no fueras tan independiente tendría todo el maldito ejercito tras de ti y estaría encerrada para que nada te toque.

- Mi cielo soy una simple mortal, por mucho que me protejas soy vulnerable como cualquiera.

- No eres cualquiera Swan, eres el universo para mi y nada te toca.

Si, Isabella, paso a paso, día a día iba cediendo sus espacios y su libertad. El terrible poder puesto en sus manos la hacía una esclava del mismo. Sentada en la mesa, él mismo le dio de comer hasta que ella tuvo que rogar por no más comida.

Llegó a su apartamento para cambiarse de ropa y a los cinco minutos él tocaba su puerta.

_Oh señor._

- ¿Me seguiste?

- Si- y no dio más explicaciones- llamé al doctor Green, en media hora vas a su consultorio, Sam va contigo.

- Pero.

- Silencio Swan, ven voy a vestirte.

- ¿Sam? ¿Por qué?

- Porque quiero, porque puedo- y la arrastró a su habitación.

Abrió el pequeño y tímido guardarropa.

- Amo tú ropa Swan.

- ¿Vas a decirme que ponerme maestro?

Sacó una falda negra, una blusa de satín rosa y sus zapatos altos Manolo, los primeros que compró con Peter.

- Pero no te sueltes el cabello es demasiado lascivo.

- ¡Vaya es un avance Otelo! Ropa sexy para trabajar, yo pensé que deseabas que vistiese como una viejita solterona.

- No me tientes Bella, si por mí fuera irías como una monja, eres demasiado bonita para tú bien, pero hoy me siento amable.

- Gracias.

- Pero sólo por hoy ¡Desnuda!

- Bueno- no se hizo de rogar.

Pequeños pantys negros de encaje, puestos de manera lenta, pierna por pierna.

_Pequeños rituales de seducción._

- Estos no van a durar mucho tiempo.

- Pobres, pobres bragas.

El sostén a juego, se las colocó besando cada uno de sus pezones.

- Estos me deben una perversión.

- ¿Si?

- Tú sabes Swan, todo tú cuerpo para mi placer.

Bella niña lectora de libros sucios, sabía a que perversión se refería.

- Va a ser divertido.

- Va a ser más que divertido nena.

Cada parte del vestido fue puesta como si fuera el ritual de un pagano vistiendo una estatua de adoración.

- Contigo no va a ver nunca términos medios ¿No es así Cullen?

-No, todo el mundo tienes sueños Swan, yo por una gracia del diablo o de Dios tengo el mío desnudo y real…yo Edward Cullen un maldito puedo decirle a todos que a veces los bastardos tenemos suerte.

- Ángel, tú tienes suerte.

- Oh si nena, cuando estoy dentro de ti puedo gritar aleluya.

¿Cómo era posible que alguien como él tuviera el poder gótico de la palabra y hacer que todo alrededor fuera escenario para su lenguaje alucinante?

Se fue hacia su cómoda para sacar el cepillo de cabello cuando algo perverso apareció allí.

- ¿Qué demonios es esto niña?

_No, no, no…oh Peter…_

El sonrojo furioso apareció en sus mejillas.

- Baby…fue un regalo de peter, él es algo depravado.

Eran las bolas chinas que ella se preguntaba ¿cómo carajos usar?

- Me gustan.

- ¿Si?- se mordió la boca, las paredes de su vagina vibraron, y los ojos de él mandaron una orden feroz a su clítoris casi hasta el dolor.

Lo vio llevárselas al bolsillo.

- Son mías.

- ¿Tuyas?- le dolía los labios.

- De manera indirecta tu amigo me las compró a mí, para mi diversión Swan.

Peter, peter…maldito loco, de una manera intuitiva él sabía que aquellas cosas serían para el dragón, esa era su manera pervertida de estar en aquella relación caníbal que ambos tenían. La hermanastra hacía estudios científicos e históricos sobre la cultura china y "todo" su conocimiento mientras que la ninfa a quien le importaba un comino lo intelectual esperaba pacientemente en posición yoga.

- ¿Y cuando vamos a jugar?

- ¿Impaciente Swan?

- Uhumm.

- Hoy.

Casi se desmaya de emoción. Señorita lectora de libros viejos…si, cambiará de ídolo, Anais Nin debía ser más instructiva.

Se despidió con un beso rotundo y con una amenaza: "Compra una cama Swan para la próxima semana habrá sólo astillas"

Sabía muy bien que no podía escaparse de la ida donde el doctor Green, pues vio como Sam cara de piedra la seguía en el enorme auto blindado. Odiaba lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, quería quitarse esa sensación, exorcizarla, vio por el espejo retrovisor, hacía los lados y de alguna manera sintió que miles de ojos la estaban mirando…que no había paso del camino que ella diera donde los ojos hermosos, egoístas y controladores de Edward Cullen no la siguieran. De una manera extraña lo vio desde su telescopio en el piso 153 de Cullen C.O mirándola como un águila vigilante…._No…no…_René corriendo en su moto y con el viento en su cabello avellana _es bueno baby no sentirse de ninguna parte _, mamá René ¡cállate! _No sabes mamá…no sabes…no puedo…no puedo_…si esa sensación…esa…

El consultorio del doctor Green quedaba en plano manhattan, pensó encontrarse con algo muy clínico y antiséptico, pero lo que vio le gusto, un consultorio exquisitamente decorado, que olía delicioso y estaba lleno de pequeñas cosas de arte egipcio, era realmente encantador. La secretaria del doctor una mujer muy simpática le dijo que el doctor Green vendría en cinco minutos que aún viajaba en su coche, pues él siempre atendía a las diez de la mañana.

- Es extraño, él nunca atiende antes de las diez.

Bella sólo se imaginó a Edward amenazando al pobre hombre para que viniera a atenderla a ella _No se mide…no se mide para nada…me preguntó si alguien le habrá dicho que no… ¡caray!...debe estar huyendo si eso ha pasado…_

El médico apareció con el cabello aún mojado, a medio afeitar y muy agitado, pero era el ser más dulce del planeta, instantáneamente bella lo adoró, tenía unos ojillos grises picaros y la sonrisa más tierna del planeta.

- ¿Es usted la asistente de Edward?

La voz era como de esos médicos que reparten golosinas a los niños y que logran que estos dejen de temer a las inyecciones.

- Si señor.

-Pase.

-Gracias.

Oh y el privado era hermoso, un pequeño santuario lleno de fotos y cuadros de dibujos graciosos.

- Son de mis nietos.

- Son lindos.

- Lo mejor del mundo, ser abuelo es lo más divertido del mundo, padre es duro, pero abuelo es el cielo…eres muy joven ¿Isabella es tú nombre?

- Si- contestó de manera tímida.

- Edward me llamó esta mañana, decía que estabas enferma…se escuchaba preocupado, así era con Cathy, le daba un resfriado y él llamaba a todos los especialistas del mundo.

_Si, así es…muerto de terror con lo que no puede controlar._

- Mi jefe es un poco exagerado doctor.

El viejo soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Un Poco? Yo diría que es muy exagerado, pero siempre ha sido así, desde niño, cuando tenía diez años Alice se cayó jugando al balón en la escuela e hizo más drama que Esme.

Isabella sonrió.

- ¿Lo conoce usted desde niño?

- Conocí a su abuelo William, mi padre y su padre eran amigos, yo era aún un niño y William un joven demasiado agobiado con el apellido- el doctor green hablaba de manera inocente. Todo ellos son gente intimidante, al menos Carlisle es más accesible.

- Son agradables.

- Si todos, aún Edward con su fama de bestia salvaje, debes ser una chica fuerte para aguantar ese terremoto.

- Lo aprende uno a conocer con el tiempo Doctor.

- Yo lo vi nacer.

_Él conoció a Lizzy._

Algo en Isabella se moría por preguntar…todas esas cosas ocultas en el mundo de los Cullen, todas esas cosas opacadas por el dinero, el poder y el mito.

- Debió ser un bonito niño.

- Igual a su madre- algo en Samuel Green hizo que se diera cuenta que había cometido una indiscreción, Isabella trató de subsanar la indiscreción.

- Esme es hermosa.

- Lo es- Samuel la miró con sus ojos de abuelo dulce- si estás aquí bella es porque tú le importas, casi me saca de la casa a gritos, yo conozco el carácter impredecible de tú jefe, pero cuando Edward Cullen se preocupa por alguien debes saber que es hasta la muerte, es un niño terrible y tierno, cuanto apuesto que le has dicho que es un bastardo en su cara, Cathy lo hacía por lo menos una vez al mes, eso le gusta se siente retado ¿se lo has dicho no es así niña?

La chica se sonrojó y batió sus pestañas en aprobación.

- Una que otra vez.

- Bien por ti- la mirada del doctor era escrutadora. Si había conocido a Elizabeth cuando ésta tenía dieciocho años y desde la primera vez que la vio supo que la violenta y talentosa pelirroja era una bomba nuclear. El niño nació en un parto de casi trece horas y desde que ella lo miró con aquellos ojos demoníacos supo que aquel pobre bebé estaba destinado a ser absorbido por esa medusa de pasiones salvajes. A los catorce años el niño Cullen era ya un caso perdido, corrompido, viciado y herido por ella Edward estaba en ese ojo del huracán y el pobre chico no tenía las herramientas para defenderse; su padre Carlisle lo había criado en una jaula de cristal tratando de protegerlo, pero lo mimó demasiado y cometió el error de mentirle sobre ella; el pobre muchacho sólo tenía su música, su piano y un mundo rosa donde no entendía como una madre podría utilizarlo como arma contra el Padre, sin embargo el amor desesperado y casi poéticamente trágico de Edward hacia esa madre lo llevó a seguirla a su infierno y permitir que ella lo manipulara y lo torturara. Conoció a Jessica y nada pudo ser peor….la madre, la heroína y esa chica estúpida eran los personajes de una muy mala trama donde el pobre niño fue transformado en lo que vio aquel día cuando el bebé falleció- Bueno Isabella, cuéntame ¿Cuál es la enfermedad Terminal que tienes?

- No es nada Doctor, es sólo algo normal.

- ¿Entonces cuéntame?

Isabella con mucha vergüenza contó lo que le ocurría, frente al doctor y con la mirada enojada y preocupada de Edward en su memoria bella creyó narrar una historia de terror. Entonces las preguntas vinieron y casi se desmaya cuando el muy serio doctor empezó a preguntar sobre sus ciclos y su vida sexual _oh carajo…si supiera que mi vida sexual es…como una historia de sade, henry Miller confundidas con la mente muy sucia de una escritora rosa y calenturienta, seguramente me mandaría reposo absoluto._

El muy dulce doctor le dijo lo mismo que el doctor Gerardy que aquello era normal en otra mujeres, que tenía algo que ver con el stress y que no pensará que era un muy severo caso de endometriosis, pero que el iba a mandar todos los exámenes requeridos más por el paranoico de Edward Cullen que por ella.

A los cinco minutos el celular y su muy particular tono anunciándolo a él retumbó en el auto.

- Hola baby.

Y la paranoia del señor del hielo no se hizo esperar.

- ¿Qué tienes?

- Tengo seis meses de vida- cuando pronunció la última letra de algo que ella creía era una broma algo siniestra, la voz de _mierda…no debí decir eso _pues la hermosa voz del dragón se apagó, si Isabella Swan hubiese visto el rostro de Edward se hubiese mordido la lengua hasta sangrar, sin embargo en un microsegundo presintió el gesto de absoluto y completa demencia- oh no, no, no, mi cielo, es una estúpida broma, perdón, perdón.

La respiración dura se filtró por el aparato y colgó la llamada.

_Estúpida…estúpida…estúpida… ¿cómo pudiste decirle semejante cosa tan terrible? _Aceleró el auto para llegar pronto y darle un beso asfixiante y prometerle que ¡jamás! ¡Jamás! Haría una broma de ese tipo ¡nunca!...de nuevo la conversación en el avión y su ruego en los ángeles _pelea por mí... _Bella Swan se vio así misma con la vida y la cordura de ese hombre en sus manos _idiota, insensible…oh Dios tantos malditos libros y no entiendes una mierda del corazón de ese hombre _Así era, con Edward Cullen no había mapa ni instrucciones posibles, ninguno de los malditos libros (que en ese momento detestaba) le dieron la muestra para entender como era la geografía del infierno en alguien que se hallaba peleando con sombras, muerte y melancolía.

Llegó como una loca al enorme estacionamiento, casi atropella al pobre hombre encargado de éste, por poco se cae de rumbó al ascensor privado, en la espera su teléfono volvió a sonar pero no era la llamada que esperaba, era su amigo Peter, por poco no contesta, pero lo hizo.

- ¡Isa!

- Hola cariño- sonaba apurada y distraída.

- Oh no ¿peleaste de nuevo con el divino?

- No...No…no es eso descuida, peter habla rápido cielito que voy a la oficina- no tenía humor para nada, sólo por llegar a la enorme cueva lejana del señor de la torre y ofrecerse para ser sacrificada _por cretina._

- No te preocupes linda….pero es que... ¡oh nena! ¿Sabías que el bastardo de Hoffman fue despedido?

Y el rostro del dios del mundo manejándolo todo cual césar romano apareció.

- ¿Cuándo?- finalmente el ascensor.

- Hace una semana, nadie lo sabía pero hoy eso se comenta por todo el campus universitario ¿Bella tú crees…qué? Tú sabes esa cosa maravillosa que tienes por amante pudo hacer eso.

_Oh claro que él puede eso y mucho más._

- Peter el tipo ese se andaba buscando lo que le pasó, para nadie era un secreto que estaba bajo investigación disciplinaria.

- Pero no se le había podido comprobar nada, algo fehaciente, tengo un antiguo ex en administración me contó que al despacho del decano llegó una cantidad de pruebas, robo intelectual en la universidad de michigan y en la universidad de Vancouver, además de varios alegatos por acoso sexual con dos estudiantes, las cuales nunca dijeron nada por miedo a dañar sus currículo, pero hace como dos semanas apareció algo muy extraño en la oficina, pruebas, fotos, testimonios de varios estudiantes, hasta parte del material que el había usufructuado…Isa…Isa, eso fue muy extraño, no se demoraron ni dos días para llegar a corroborar cada cosa y finalmente el hombre fue despedido.

Hubo un incomodo silencio.

- Fue Edward Peter- ella lo sabía- lo se, todo esto tiene su sello.

- Linda él me da miedo.

- Te lo dije a amiga.

- Pero no importa…ese miedo me gusta a mi, además no hay que tener compasión con el bastardo, algo así no podía quedar en la impunidad, se necesitaba la mano de Edward cosa peligrosa Cullen para que al final hubiese justicia.

- Peter...él puede explotar el mundo y eso te va a fascinar.

- Por supuesto ninfa preciosa, él lo explotaría por ti y eso es poesía en llamaradas.

Llegó a la oficina y entró como un rayo a la cueva del dragón, se esperaba una tormenta y si allí estaba, pero acompañado por papá Dragón, cosa que de una manera u otra Bella agradeció porque él le dio una mirada soterrada y de fuego.

-¿Isabella cómo estás?

Vio pararse a Edward frente al telescopio, su piel estaba en ardor…él, la mañana y sus manos obsesas sobre ella...y ahora con ese gesto solitario.

- Bien señor.

- Pensé que te habías tomado los tres días que te dije…hijo está chica salvó la empresa de un escándalo ¿Ya se lo agradeciste?

El señor del hielo dio su mirada de ausencia y asistió con la cabeza _oh baby…que no tiene sentido del humor y yo que soy una cabezota hablando de muerte._

- Me aburro sin trabajar señor.

- A mitad de año deberías tener vacaciones niña, tengo entendido que te vas a graduar muy pronto- el patriarca fue hacía ella con dulzura, pero como siempre cada palabra para bella era la búsqueda de la prueba para poder ver un signo que definiera si había algún sentimiento por su niño terrible- ¿seguirás trabajando con nosotros Bella? Tienes tanto futuro aquí pequeña, odiaría perderte.

- No lo se señor.

- Puedes hacer un postgrado, la empresa te lo financia ¿no es así hijo?

- Ella sabe muy bien que tiene todo lo que necesita aquí- pero su voz era monocorde y lejana.

El padre escuchó en las palabras del hijo las palabras de ese amor que lo carcomía por dentro.

- ¿Qué piensas tú linda? Y no es presión.

Isabella estaba que lloraba.

- Voy a pensarlo, me gusta estar aquí señor- trató de ser lo más calmada posible, al estilo Charlie Swan.

- ¿De verdad Isabella?- la pregunta fue hecha por Edward quien levantó la ceja de aquella manera entre burla y escepticismo- Jacob Black la espera para ser jefe de editorial Black.

_Oh no digas eso...primero muerta…no, no…dices eso en voz alta y de nuevo se va a poner triste._

- ¿Necesitan algo?

- No- fue la simple contestación.

Bella arrastró los ojos por el piso, siempre, siempre en la cuerda floja….

La chica se retiró y Edward le dio la espalda…la ciudad de nueva york frente a él, la torre como un portento y gigante viéndola como si fuese el enorme ojo de Sauron en el señor de los anillos y él como el hombre que podía manejarlo todo con un leve click y sin embargo la palabra muerte se extendía por todas partes, ¡Demonios! Podía manejar el concepto en sí mismo, pero ¡nunca! ¡Jamás! En los demás.

Carlisle veía a su chico con aquel dejo en su rostro.

- Debería hablar con tú madre al menos sobre los sentimientos por esa chica Edward.

Las aletas de la nariz de Edward Cullen se dilataron para dejar salir el aire violento.

- No voy a hablar de eso ni contigo ni con Esme.

- Te estás consumiendo Edward ¿fue algo relacionado con ella lo que te llevó a hacer lo que hiciste en los ángeles? Yo te conozco hijo, tus puños son siempre la manera de desahogarte ¿Cuántas veces hiciste eso con Jessica?

La crueldad se hizo presente.

- Puños que tú provocaste padre.

- Jessica no era buena para ti.

- Pero era lo único que yo tenía - grito de manera contenida.

- No, me tenías a mí, a Esme, a tus hermanos.

- ¿A ti padre? A ti que me mentiste durante años, a ti que querías manejar la vida de todos como si fueses un titiritero.

- Nunca vas a entender Edward lo que eres capaz de hacer cuando amas a alguien, todo lo das y lo sacrificas con tal de que nada ni nadie le hagan daño, eres capaz de vender tú alma si puedes ¿amas a esa chica? ¿Si? Verás algún día Edward como te arrancas la piel tan sólo para que nadie le haga daño.

- Yo nunca- pero las palabras murieron en su boca, si había hecho cosas terribles y las seguiría haciendo, aún así lo que hizo Carlisle Cullen era terrible _no hables de terrible Edward, tu serías capaz de hacer algo peor _Mas el niño de trece y el adolescente furioso no perdonaba al padre, no, no lo hacía- dejemos el tema, por el bien de ambos.

El padre quería esas confrontaciones, al menos ese témpano de hielo que era su hijo frente a él se mostraba más humano, pero siempre terminaban de manera abrupta, pues aunque el presionará para que el chico explotara y hablara de aquellos días, cuando lizzy murió él nunca lo hacía, Esme y él sabían que algo terrible había pasado allí. Bajó sus hombros y se resigno que quizás su muchacho nunca hablaría con nadie…su muchacho aún encerrado viendo a una madre muerta.

- El lunes tenemos una reunión en Black editoriales, el negocio con Buenos aires ha terminado muy bien.

- No quiero verle la cara a Jacob black, no lo soporto.

Carlisle quien supuestamente se había jubilado hacía casi cinco años, en realidad nunca lo había hecho, aún seguía tras los pasos de su padre; si generación tras generación, todos ellos y sus padres desencontrándose, odiándose y callando.

- Edward…yo necesito irme, es hora…se lo debo a Esme hijo, quiero ser esposo, es hora muchacho.

Los verdes ojos de Edward Cullen parpadearon y el viejo pudo ver algo de vulnerabilidad en ellos.

- ¿Me dejas todo el maldito poder a mi?

- Es tuyo.

Oh no…no. no…

Poder…

Dinero…

El puto mundo a sus pies y no lo quería…

Cadenas de hierro…

Torre de Sauron….

Destino…maldito destino…

- Está bien- Quien era él sino el puto dueño del mundo, un trono impuesto…quince años sin música lo habían dejado inútil ¿Quién era? Si el cretino dueño de todo.

XXX

En la azotea con el cabello suelto Isabella Swan disfrutaba de un poco de sí misma; ser invadida por el alma de aquel dragón le había quitado algo de sí misma, pero aún podía recorrer a ese pedacito que aún quedaba.

Sintió la mirada que la traspasaba, estaba tras ella, no volteó.

- Perdóname, fue una estúpida broma.

El aire caliente sobre su cuello.

- No fue gracioso.

Unas lágrimas heladas cayeron por el rostro de ella.

- No se cómo hablar contigo baby, cada paso que doy es como si pisara una mina terrestre, dime cuales son tus códigos para yo descifrarlo Edward, dime cuál es el mapa mi cielo- sintió el abrazo de hierro casi hasta asfixiarla.

- Nunca vuelvas a hablar de muerte Swan, ni siquiera como una broma, odio la puta palabra.

¿Si? Conversaciones en aviones…

- Pero puedes hablar de la tuya ¿no es así?

- No es lo mismo.

- ¡No es lo mismo! ¡Dios Edward Cullen! Lo que sientes ahora poténcialo al millón y sentirás lo que yo sentí cuando me contaste sobre tus intentos de suicidio, yo dije una broma, lo tuyo es real.

Él bajo la cabeza.

- Yo ¡puta mierda! Swan, debí callarme.

Ella lo abrazó fuerte tomándolo de la cintura, su olor y el palpitar de su corazón.

- Tengo veintidós años y tú veintiocho, somos dos niños…dos niños baby ¡mira! Es la ciudad y está viva y vibra y nosotros también, vivamos el ahora, yo te amo y tú me amas… ¿qué más importa? En este momento somos inmortales ángel- ella levantó su rostro y rogó por un beso que llegó a ella lento, duro y caliente. La lengua de él encontrándose con la suya como dos bailarines que danzaban desnudos y mojados, se miraban a los ojos como cuando hacían el amor el claro verde bosque y el oscuro chocolate, dientes mordelones y labios palpitantes. El cuerpo de Bella temblaba de deseo y sin miedo llevó una manito traviesa a la bragueta del pantalón, sonrió placida al sentir la bestia presta y urgente. Mas Edward de manera maligna se retiró.

- No, no, no, por mucho que quiera cogerte en plana azotea ¡No!

- Baby- un puchero, un mimo tierno y la tremenda palabra futuro y muerte se iban porque ella tenía veintidós años y ya no era virgen.

- Noo…- se acercó y la baño con su aliento- aún no- palmeó su trasero- tengo un regalo que quiero estrenar, pero un poquito más tarde.

- ¿Un juguete?

- Uno que me regaló un chico.

_Peter._

Un latigazo de curiosidad la estremeció y se mordió la boca con fiereza y suspiró descaradamente.

- Que buen amigo ese.

- Uhuummm- se alejó un poco un viento fuerte llegó y él se veía hermoso vestido de negro, le hizo un gesto de llamarla- vamos señorita asistente Made in china nos espera.

_Auchhhhhhh._

Primero llegó ella y luego él, pues las dos secretarias, sobre todo Angie era más perceptiva de lo que todos creían.

- Señor…al medio día tiene el almuerzo con la gente de firetools.

- ¡Mierda! Se me había olvidado- si…ahora era sólo él y el poder.

- Swan ¡cancélela!

- ¿Estas seguro señor? Están muy agradecidos por que usted salvó la empresa, es lo menos que puede hacer- ella sabía que eso aplazaría su pequeña lección de los inventos muy "instructivos" de la milenaria china, pero él era Edward Cullen el magnifico, en la cama, en la carretera y en el poder, algo de compasión y benevolencia no quedarían mal.

Un microsegundo de lujuria en la mirada.

- Pero usted va conmigo, al menos puede fingir mejor que yo.

Lauren y Angela los miraron, era la conversación más intima que ambos habían tenido frente a ellas _bueno al menos se soportan _pensó Ángela…oh tonta niña tonta, si supieras las cosas que habían hecho en esa oficina a puerta cerrada seguramente pensaría que todo lo que ella sabía no se comparaba con esos actos lascivos y tremendos que esos dos hacían.

Salió corriendo a contaduría y los cinco minutos: celular.

- Quiero café.

-Ángela te lo puede servir baby.

- Si, pero no es a Ángela con quien quiero jugar.

Las bragas casi se le caen en plena aburrida oficina contable.

- ¿Ya?

- ¡Ahora! Sube las estoy preparando para ti nena.

_¿Preparando? Oh carajo…zambomba…recorcholis…_

-Allá voy lindo.

-Swan…lindo no, absolutamente fantástico ¡corre!

-Si señor.

-Que linda niña.

¡Diablos! ¡Eloisa! Que puta es usted.

Llegó agitada a la cueva cuando el todopoderoso jugaba con los pequeños artefactos en sus manos.

- Swan.

- ¿Señor?

- ¿Sabes como se llaman?...las wen…- caminaba como maestro dando una lección- bolas china o de geisha, las utilizaban las mujeres en la china para sentir placer y para otras cosas que me importan una mierda- la ninfa era indiferente a la lección, estaba interesada en la práctica la hermanastra tomaba apuntes- en el interior tienen una pequeña bolita suelta que golpea el interior de la vagina y produce estimulación Swan- oh diablos Edward Cullen dando una conferencia sobre eso y el planeta viviría en una orgía- hay de diferentes materiales, hay que probarlas todas, tu que haces tanto ejercicio nena, este será algo que no olvidaras, con ellas tendrás tanta fuerza que harás que mi verga quede atrapada en tu coño húmedo y yo querré morir de placer.

- Niño que buen maestro.

- Digno de mi summa cum laude.

- Oh saltemos la maldita teoría.

La sonrisa de sátiro que violaba ninfas surgió en él.

- Eso quería escuchar ¡quítate los pantys!

- ¿No me los vas a despedazar ángel?

- Después.

Bella se quito con lentitud sus pantys y se los llevó a la nariz de él.

- Jugoso Swan. Pon tus manos sobre el escritorio y separa las piernas- ella lo hizo y de una manera no muy tierna él le levantó la falda y le dio una palmada en las nalgas.

_Me quiero…_si veintidós años y el ahora.

- No me castigue señor.

Edward hizo un guiño juguetón y con lentitud llevo una mano a su clítoris y empezó a moverse, Bella hizo un suspiro entrecortado.

- Siempre tan lista.

- ¿Me daría una buena nota?

- Cuatro cinco, cuatro seis- se acercó a su cuello mientras se movía de manera circular.

- ¿Nunca un cinco?

- No, cinco es el maestro, además es poco poético.

Bella alargó un poco el cuello y le dio un beso por tan sugestiva respuesta, sintió como su sexo se contraía y como él llevaba dos de sus dedos a su centro y penetraba de forma paciente, como la primera vez, nudillo a nudillo, la dilatación se fue dando y ella sumergida en aquella caricia maliciosa, Edward agarró las pequeñas wen y se las llevó a la boca, aquello casi la hace gritar, era la cosa más erótica del mundo ver como su lengua jugaba con la redondez de los artefactos; y después ver como las saca de allí, los dedos seguían en su vagina llevando a la chica en un muy suave gemir.

-Mmmm.

- No te vengas nena…no ahora- algo duro fue introducido en su vagina y bella hizo un ruido incomodo- no te preocupes eso dura un segundo- de nuevo la siguiente, con los dedos expertos Edward introdujo ambas esferas dentro. La sensación para bella era extraña, entre incomoda y extraña, miro el dragón que acariciaba sus nalgas con ternura- te vas a acostumbrar mi amor- y con una mano volvió a dar un pequeño golpe y ¡ahyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Oh maravilla, bella se sostuvo del escritorio ¡viva china! Grito la ninfa. Seguía aferrada al escritorio mientras que él le ponía los pantys y le bajaba la falda, ella se irguió y otro pequeño espasmo de placer recorrió su cuerpo.

- Uf.

- Ahora si Swan vámonos a almorzar con firetools.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que dije Swan.

Bella dio tres pasos y el peso en su sexo y las pequeñas cosas moviéndose en su interior eran…eran…

- Mi Dios.

El recorrido desde la oficina hasta el ascensor fue tremendo y en mitad del camino soltó una risa cosquilluda, pero él delante de ella hacía el show de la indiferencia. En el elevador se prendía de las paredes mientras que el la besaba descaradamente, en el estacionamiento Edward no aguantó y soltó la carcajada.

- Te ves linda.

No podía hablar, le dio unos puños en el brazo.

- Eres cruel Edward Cullen.

- Oh si…y no sabes lo divertido que es.

Pero el auto…el maldito lamborgini fue lo peor, por pura maldad el aceleraba y ella se sostenía con fuerza, un pequeño dolor sordo se reconcentraba en su centro, en algún punto se detuvo y ella aulló dentro del carro, en algún momento pensó que se le iban a salir y apretó y casi se ahoga.

- No voy a aguantar Edward.

- Eso te pasa por obligarme a venir a esta estúpida cena.

- Si tengo un orgasmo en ese restaurante es tú culpa- pero el prendió la radio y empezó a tararear sympathy for the devil.- Muy apropiado Cullen.

Al llegar al restaurante todos saludaron a la señorita Swan con amabilidad, ya que el jefe mostraba su ceño característico, ella supo que tenía las mejillas en candela. La cena comenzó y se removía en su asiento, el dolor se hizo más fuerte y las contracciones se hacían más regulares. Edward hacía sus gestos de hipnotizador, hablaba lenta y metódicamente, a veces la miraba y levantaba una ceja mientras tomaba vino y se relamía los labios.

_Maldito…me las vas a pagar _movió la silla suspiró duro y todos se quedaron mirándola, de alguna manera los tres dueños de firetools fueron confundidos con aquel sonido, uno carraspeó, el otro miró hacía otra parte y el más joven se atragantó con el pistacho. El dragón la traspasó con los ojos y fue el momento en que ella arrogante le sostuvo la mirada. A los tres minutos ella volvió a hacer lo mismo y de nuevo la coreografía en la mesa, pero con el ingrediente que Isabella mando un pie desnudo a la bragueta del jefe cara de piedra y éste saltó con el tacto obsceno de ese pie sobre su pene…dos veces más y entonces Edward Cullen se paró de la mesa, Bella con toda la voluntad del mundo y fingiendo tranquilidad lamía la cuchara del postre de mandarina que le habían traído.

- ¿Señor?

- Tenemos que ir a las oficinas en tribeca señorita Swan.

- Usted la canceló Señor- siguió con el postre.

- No, no la he cancelado Swan.

Ella suspiró.

- Como usted diga señor.

Los tres hombres estaban aliviados, no les agradaba mucho Edward Cullen, las negociaciones fueron difíciles y el aire de bastardo arrogante era fastidioso, pero el maldito tenía el dinero, el poder y los salvó de la ruina, todos agradecían que de ahora en adelante todo fuera manejado por fax, vía satélite y cinco gerentes nuevos vasallos del señor terrateniente.

Los hombres huyeron de allí despidiéndose de manera diplomática de su nuevo "patrón" y de la muy tímida y contradictoria secretaria, todos sin excepción tenía el sonido del los suspiros ¿calientes? De ésta.

La agarró de la mano y la arrastró al auto y la metió con fuerza dentro de éste.

- No me dejaste terminar mi helado ángel- ella batió las pestañas.

- ¡Ponte el maldito cinturón!

- ¿Vamos a Tribeca?- pregunto inocente conteniendo la risa y con el dolor maravilloso en su bajo vientre.

- Eres una bruja.

- Si maestro.

Y el auto arrancó con la fuerza de un cohete, la velocidad era agobiante.

- ¿No hay música baby?

- Cállate Swan o te violó en pleno manhattan.

Durante casi diez minutos el motor del lujoso auto rugía, estaba en consonancia con el que lo manejaba, de pronto la geografía de cemento se fue diluyendo...y llegaron a una carretera que daba a un pequeño bosque que era el lugar intermedio entre la gran ciudad y las enorme casas lujosas de nueva york, el auto se desvió y bella sintió el apremió en su cuerpo pues ya el pavimento había sido reemplazado por piedras, la contención se fue al carajo y ella grito varias veces. Edward paró casi con violencia al lado de un enorme árbol, se bajó del auto, ella se quito el cinturón de seguridad él abrió la puerta y de un tirón la sacó del lamborgini rojo.

- Que juego divertido, voy a mandarle flores a Peter.

El dragón no dijo nada, la tiró sobre el capó del auto boca abajo, subió la falda con premura, rompió las bragas con fiereza, la ninfa estaba feliz; el bosque: su territorio.

- Abre las piernas- grito, ella lo hizo- ¡No! ¡Más! – Bella así lo hizo, ya no reía, estaba demasiado excitada con todo aquello, una nalgada brutal y ella casi salta, dio dos puños fuertes sobre el auto, otra nalgada y las wen golpearon con fuerza las paredes de su vagina haciendo que ella creyera estar derritiéndose- Swan, Swan, Swan me vuelves loco, loco dejaste que ellos escucharan ese suspiro que es mío- de un tirón sacó las esferas de su vagina, pero el alivio no llegaba- tú culo opaca el puto paisaje mi amor- y de manera fiera penetró en ella levantándola varios centímetros del suelo.

- Oh si...si- lo sintió moverse dentro de ella duro, descarnado y brutal, todo era como el paisaje que se veía en el horizonte agreste, la agarró de su coleta con fuerza y mientras se movía le dio un beso carnal y sonoro, el golpeteo contra el auto era irregular y violento, la follaba con demencia…ella respondía con el mismo fuego y la misma pasión, su respiración dura, el sonido de sus gruñidos, la dolorosa presión sobre su espalda, el dominio animal sobre ella, la lujuria gozosa de bella swan siendo penetrada hasta más allá de lo posible, la posesión en cada embestida, el tremendo sentimiento de sumisión feliz bajo cada estocada, la lascivia indecente, los ¡oh Dios! El adentro y afuera, su gozo, su disfrute, el deleite de cada contracción, de cada apriete, de cada ordeñada de ella sobre el animal hambriento. Bella veía sus manos tratando de mantenerla sobre el capó, ella subía y bajaba, las caderas de él en círculos, de un lado a otro, una nueva nalgada alentando el placer y el ritmo….lento un momento y rápido después- ¡Dios santo bendito!

- Te amo- gimió con fuerza.

- Te amo también…más- ella en un esfuerzo volteó y casi llora al ver sus gestos, su boca entreabierta, sus susurros vulgares y calientes, su cabello cobrizo, su sudor- eres tan hermoso maldita sea, hermoso, hermoso- los golpes brutales la hacían creer en la agonía en el éxtasis, le dolían los pies y como pudo se quito los zapatos, esto la liberó para poder encoger sus dedos que se estaban agarrotando; sus entrañas se licuaban en placer ardiente, su corazón latía en todas partes, su piel se desprendía y la sensación de elevación iba en crescendo hasta la luna y más allá- ahgg…si..Mi...Mi…ohhh…yo.

- ¿Te gusta duro?- la voz de fuego de él urgía.

- Si…

- ¿Te gusta…mierda Swan…Te gusta que te haga el amor cada día?- su voz en una maratón.

- ¡Lo adoro!- ella iba en una carrera hacia el sol.

La mordió en su cuello sin mediar en la ternura.

- ¿Te gusta que te folle?- uno, dos tres…cinco…diez duro…animal hincando sus garras- dime ¿te gusta?- su voz era urgente.

- ¡Siiiiii! ¡Siiii, siiii, siii…!

- Entonces córrete bebé, córrete bebé…dame tú alma y todo lo que eres Isabella Swan ¡ahora! ¡Ahora!

La orden demencial se filtró a su cabeza y Bella soltó su cuerpo cual ICARO cayendo en picada hacía el mar, el oxigeno se fue y ella ahogo un gemido silencioso y sollozó de manera seca para que en un movimiento casi gimnástico llevar sus brazos hacía atrás y aferrarse con fuerza al cuello de aquel hombre brutal, para no caer con la fuerza de su placer, Edward la levantó un poco y dio cuatro golpes más para detenerse en su propio clímax que cimbró en el delicado cuello de isabella. Durante treinta segundos los movimientos involuntarios de la descarga orgásmica de Edward cullen la llenaban de manera dulce y temblorosa, el abrazo de espalda de ella y pecho de él era algo casi plástico como aquella imágenes obscenas de los templos lujuriosos y sagrados de la india.

Ya fuera de ella el abrazó continuó, la recostó contra el capó con dulzura y descargo su peso sobre ella por unos segundos para poder descansar, luego dio besos por toda su columna vertebral.

- Cada día, cada día me encadeno más a ti…mi chica coletas rosas, esto es como estar en el núcleo del sol Swan.

- Si, así me siento yo, igual, igual, iremos al infierno baby.

- Si ir al infierno por hacer esto todos los días y cada vez mejor nena, llegaremos campeones.

Ella lo miró con ojos soñadores y lascivos.

- Puto diablo pendejo…de allí nos echaran también.

- ¡Swan! Que linda boca- un beso en su labio inferior- los corromperemos a todos- una mirada cómplice y ambos estallaron en risa.

De camino al rascacielos, Edward preguntó sobre el medico.

- Me mando exámenes, pero me dijo lo que siempre me decía mi doctor es sólo nervios.

- Lo siento.

- Ya baby, ya pasó, y no te preocupes me haré todos esos exámenes para que te tranquilices.

- Es bueno saberlo Swan, porque yo mismo te arrastró para que te los hagas.

- Odio los hospitales Edward.

- Yo también- si tantas veces allí no habían dejado ningún buen recuerdo…ninguno.

Bella trataba de arreglarse para no parecer una loca recién follada en un bosque, cuando la conversación con Peter llegó a su memoria.

- ¿Ángel?

- Dime.

- ¿Hiciste que el profesos Hoffman fuese despedido?

- Si- y no titubeó un segundo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque es un hijo de puta bastardo que se metió contigo y lo merecía por maldito, es un acto de justicia.

- No puedes hacer eso cielo.

- Puedo Swan, puedo ¿sabias que hace unos años una chica casi muere porque el maldito la embarazó, la hizo abortar y luego le robo su trabajo de grado para publicarlo? Lo que le hice no fue nada, yo quería degollarlo.

Si, el césar había hecho el gesto de muerte en la arena del coliseo y el cretino de hoffman había sido destrozado por la máquina del señor del hielo.

A las dos de la tarde el terremoto Alice Cullen llegó a la oficina y amenazó a su hermano de muerte si no permitía salir a Bella.

- Vengo a rescatarte Isabella de las garras del dragón.

Bella soltó la carcajada, estaba en la oficina sin bragas y con un tope de papeles que la tenían asfixiada, mientras que Edward gritaba como un loco en cinco idiomas diferentes.

- Ella no quiere ser rescatada Alice ¿No es así mi amor?

Para Alice ver ese tipo de intimidad y relajación en su hermano era la cosa más linda y dulce del mundo.

- Nop- ella le guiño el ojo.

- Ustedes dos sexoadictos no hay remedio, pero como yo no te tengo miedo y hoy es viernes y necesito salir a tomar algo para relajarme necesito a Bella.

- No- fue la respuesta rotunda.

- Vamos Edward- la cara de Alice era dulce- además Rosalie está muy triste y necesito sacarla de su depresión.

- ¿Le dieron los resultados?- pensaba en Emmet.

- Así es, es terrible Edward, ella quiere ese bebé a toda costa y no conseguirlo es algo muy duro para ella y para mi oso gigante, yo se que tú y ella tienen una relación complicada pero ella es la esposa de tú hermano, es nuestra familia, por favor, por favor….

Él miró a Bella quien estaba muda viendo como la pequeña niña Cullen conseguía hacer de aquel enorme gigante enojado un ratón.

- ¿Quieres nena?

- No se- contesto asustada.

Pero era demasiado tarde pues sintió como la mano de la chica la arrastraba por la oficina.

- Nos vemos en la noche Edward.

- Oye, pero no más de tres horas, y ten cuidado ¡con un demonio Alice Cullen!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, alice le sacó la lengua y le dio un gesto travieso, mientras que bella estaba aterrada _diablos no tengo ropa interior…_y le decía con los ojos _sálvame._

Fueron al piso 123 donde estaban las oficinas legales, reino del Emmet Cullen, Rosalie estaba dentro de la oficina de su esposo abrazada a él como una niña pequeña. Bella como siempre se sentía tremendamente incomoda en medio de aquella intimidad. No se dieron cuenta que Alice y ella estaban allí ya que ambos estaban unidos en aquel abrazo de amor profundo y de terrible decepción.

- Será la próxima vez cariño, vas a ver lo intentaremos hasta que lo logremos- beso la cabeza rubia de su esposa- intentar es divertido- El rostro de la siempre gélida Rosalie en ese momento era el de una niña pequeña vulnerable y delicada.

- Quiero ese bebé.

- Yo también lo quiero conejito.

Alice Cullen dio la espalda y se limpió las lágrimas, todos en la familia incluyendo el ogro de su hermano esperaban la noticia…todos sabían que el corazón del enorme Emmet Cullen dependía de eso.

La benjamín de la familia en el auto trató de que la rubia riera un poco pero esta estaba muy ocupada en pensar en su vientre de piedra que en otra cosa, cinco minutos en ese auto y ni bella y ni Rosalie hablaban. Alice como digna sangre del dragón, paró en medía autopista.

- ¡Mierda! Basta ya Rosalie, yo te amo rubia, pero debes dejar de estar tan triste.

- No es a ti a quien dijeron que tienes vientre de roble muerto Alice.

Bella quería salir de allí, prefería estar en el claustrofóbico lugar viendo echar fuego por la boca a Edward Cullen que ver aquella escena donde ella parecía un extra.

- Deja de tratarme rubia como si yo no tuviera corazón, si hay alguien aquí que necesita un sobrino soy yo, piensa en Emmet, él trata de parecer fuerte, pero tú sabes como es él, está preocupado por ti.

- Yo lo se Alice, lo se- y arrancó a llorar- lo siento, emmet es lo mejor que me ha pasado, lo mejor, yo quiero hacerlo feliz.

- Entonces trata, el bebé va a llegar, va a llegar, pero mientras tanto disfruta de él, de mi, de tú hermano, de mamá, de nuestra nueva amiga, de nuestro muy obsceno dinero- saca la tarjeta de crédito y hace un gesto maligno- hagamos enfurecer a nuestros hombres comprando cosas idiotas, además tenemos a Bella quien tiene el mejor gusto en zapatos de la ciudad y después nos emborrachamos hasta perder la razón.

- No, no- bella por fin habló- yo…no.

- Cállate Bella Swan, nueva york es para las mujeres, además – y señaló hacía atrás- tenemos a los cara duras guardaespaldas del insoportable de mi hermano tras nosotras, ellos nos llevaran ebrias a nuestras casas.

Bella miró y si, dos coches tras ellas _¿porqué no me sorprende?_

- Yo nunca me he emborrachado Alice.

- ¿No? pero que novio aburrido tienes.

Rosalie entre hipos alzó sus ojos de hielo y preguntó.

- ¿Tienes novio Isabella?

_Oh socorro._

Alice vio el gesto de horror.

- Uhuummm un muy aburrido chico quien nunca sonríe y es increíblemente feo, perdón amiga pero es la verdad- Bella casi le da un beso a Alice.

- ¿Pero es bueno en el folleo Bella?- Rosalie y su lindo vocabulario surgieron- porque que esas viejas aburridas no te digan que el tamaño no importa, porque te digo si importa puta madre que si- el sonrojo no se hizo esperar y eso hizo que Rosalie señorita Texas hiciera un grito de guerra- Ayayayay ese rubor me dice que el chico no falla en ese departamento.

_No tienes idea._

Alice por primera vez en su vida estaba incomoda, la vida sexual de sus hermanos era terreno vedado para ella y era mejor así.

- Bueno…- y prendió el motor antes que le hicieran una multa- a la carga.

Como un guerrero en lucha Alice Cullen entró a cada tienda de la quinta avenida y compró de todo, Rosalie se le acercó a Bella y le dijo:

- No te preocupes Bella, es su manera de mimarme, siempre lo hace con todos hasta con el siniestro de tú jefe, gasta miles de dólares, pero hay siempre un pequeño regalo que puede costar un dólar, pero que ella sabe que hace la diferencia, vas a ver.

Y si encontró el pequeño regalo para Rosalie, un pequeño cascabel en forma de florecilla.

- Vas a ver rubia, cuando ese bebé nazca será perfecto y llegará en el momento perfecto.

La impresionante rubia beso a su cuñada.

- Gracias hermana.

- ¿Qué harías sin mi?

- Mi vida sería putamente aburrida.

Bella aprovechó y se compró unos pantys para reemplazar los que las manos violentas de Edward habían rasgado en el bosque. Una idea perversa se le cruzó por la mente, se desnudó en el probador, pidió un juego de sexy lingerie negro con ligueros y con el celular se tomo una foto y la mando a su maestro.

**Baby**

**¿Qué te parecen? ¿No son una obra de arte? Maestro.**

**Isabella amante de la china Swan.**

A los segundos una llamada.

- ¿Cómo te atreves Swan? Estoy hasta el cuello con unos malditos contratos y me mandas esa mierda tan caliente.

- Son lindos.

- Son lindos en ti, no sabes las cosas que se me ocurren.

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Cosas que nos llevaran más rápido al infierno Swan.

- Te extraño ángel ¿qué hacemos con esto?

- Perdernos Swan, devorarnos como dos fieras hambrientas.

- Te amo tanto que me duele el corazón.

Sintió el jadeo doloroso y el suspiro desgarrador tras el teléfono.

- Mi corazón eres tú Isabella Swan, vives tú y yo vivo, respiras y yo respiro, quiero llevarte al bosque de nuevo y repetir lo que hicimos hoy hasta que el mundo reviente, bella…yo…yo soy un caníbal mi amor, quiero devorarte pedazo a pedazo y sería la bestia más feliz de la tierra.

_Poesía en llamaradas._

- Baby.

- Pero como no puedo Swan- Bella presintió las próximas palabras y se sostuvo del picaporte del probador- voy a follarte cada maldito día, en cada maldita parte, voy a follarte, amarte y corromperte…y cuando no estés conmigo como ahora, te follaré en mi cabeza de mil maneras y disfrutaré ver como lo que mi sucia mente imagina no se aproxima a la realidad Swan.

- ¡Señor!

- No, maestro…si Swan…puede que algún día pueda quizás darte un puto cinco de calificación.

Bella jadeó.

- ¿Y cómo lo consigo?

- Diciendo si a todas mis depravaciones nena- esto último lo pronunció de manera maligna, dañina y provocante.

- El infierno nos espera.

- Con los brazos abiertos mi amor.

En la tienda exclusiva de Cristian Dior Rosalie y Alice buscaban el vestido para la fiesta de beneficencia, la rubia desfilaba cada vestido dejando en ridículo a las modelos del lugar.

- Te voy a comprar un vestido para la fiesta Isabella.

- No, yo no voy a ir.

- Ah no señorita, el aguafiestas de mi hermano nunca va es demasiado arrogante para mezclarse con los mortales, pero si tu vas puede que él vaya y tan sólo por verlo los aburridos ricos de esta ciudad darán hasta el último centavo, todos quieres estar al lado del señor de Nueva york y salir en las planas sociales.

- Pero el odia todo eso alice, no lo puedes obligar.

Alice bajo la cabeza en signo impaciente.

- Todos odiamos eso Bella, los tres hubiésemos dado la mitad del alma por ser normales, ir a escuelas normales, que no nos midieran por el dinero y el poder del apellido Cullen, no creas Bella, no soy una desagradecida, pero ser parte de esta familia es difícil, la hipocresía, la falsedad todos los hemos sufrido, mas Emmet y yo aprendimos a sobrevivir en medio de esto, Edward no, él va por el mundo con su ceño fruncido y con gesto de guerra y se ha granjeado el temor de todos, pero el debe aprender que hay una responsabilidad con el poder, que a veces hay que ceder un poco.

A su mente vino la imagen conmovedora de él frente a la ventana del último piso de Cullen C.O solo, lejano del mundo.

- Él es un animal solitario.

- Lo es, así como tu, pero ahora te tiene a ti y quizás, quizás podamos traerlo de vuelta, un poco, aunque sea por un mínimo de tiempo.

- No te prometo lo de la fiesta.

- Esta bien, pero permite que te compre el vestido, aunque sólo lo luzcas para él, anda di que si- dos dulces hoyitos heredados de su madre surgieron en el rostro de niña caprichosa de alice; bella supo al igual que Edward que frente a ese rostro no había posibilidad de decir no.

Rosalie escogió un impresionante vestido rosa con un escote de vértigo, para Alice la búsqueda de un vestido no era fácil.

- Te odio Rosalie, te pone una bolsa encima y pareces una diosa.

Era verdad Rosalie era impresionante, su cabello rubio en cascada y su cuerpo perfecto era envidiable; para Bella humilde niña con el sino de hermanastra ver alguien así era intimidante, pero al recordar sus lágrimas frente a la decepción de la maternidad Bella supo que entre chicas como ella y Rosalie había más encuentros que desencuentros, todas con sus sueños rotos, pequeñas decepciones, deseos sin cumplir, todas enfrentadas a la incertidumbre de un mundo que no tenía compasión ni con la belleza, ni la riqueza, ni el poder, un mundo que medía a todos bajo el mismo rasero sin importar quien era, un mundo indiferente.

- Vaya, vaya ¿qué tenemos aquí? Alice y Rosalie Cullen- Todas voltearon y vieron a la espigada e insufrible María Hamilton, quien miraba con ojos de envidia a Rosalie de arriba abajo; ésta iba a acompañada por una mujer de unos treinta años, muy hermosa y con los ojos más azules que ella había visto en su vida. Rosalie se puso en pie de guerra.

- María no es un gusto volverte a ver, ¿aún con el palo en el culo?

- Siempre tan simpática Rosalie.

- Es mi defecto María, vaya has subido de peso- Si esa era la otra parte de la señorita Texas, alguien a quien le era imposible ser hipócrita.

El rostro de María se hinchó de rabia, odiaba a la mujer quien siempre era capaz de hacerla sentir como un piojo. Volteó hacía alice y fingió amabilidad….el sueño de ser parte de la mítica familia se le había ido de las manos _idiota bastardo arrogante Edward Cullen._

- Alice.

- María ¿cómo estas?- Alice sabía que la chica siempre se había perseguido como sabueso los huesos de su hermano y al igual que rosalie la odiaba. Habían compartido la misma escuela internado y conocía la capacidad de manipulación de María sobre todo el mundo; en el cuarto de ella en internado estaban viejas fotos de Jackeline Kennedy, su héroe.

- Bien, estoy buscando el vestido perfecto para la fiesta.

Rosalie mirándose al espejo.

- Que pena, lo encontré primero.

Bella miraba la mujer con celos encendidos, la ninfa y la hermanastra le tiraban dardos venenosos _maldita perra arrogante._

- ¿Vas a ir María?

- No me lo perdería por nada del mundo, aunque como siempre tú hermano será la decepción de la noche.

Alice tenía la leve esperanza que ella no fuera, aunque la estúpida hacía unos aportes millonarios más por salir en las revistas que por verdadera generosidad.

- Si es una pena, él nunca va a nada. Mira te presento a Irina Adler, Irina Alice Cullen y su agradable cuñada Rosalie- la mujer estiró la mano hacia Alice quien con renuencia la acepto cosa que la rubia no hizo.

- Cullen- un gesto maligno se asomó en su rostro- yo conozco a su hermano.

Bella la miró de arriba abajo _oh no, no, no…es una de ellas ¿Cuántas más?_

- ¿De donde?- Alice preguntó seria, ella presentía lo mismo.

- No se…nos topamos en alguna parte- la voz era grave de hembra hambrienta. Aún, tres años después se acordaba de las sesiones de crueldad y dolor que Edward había infringido en su cuerpo, aún se acordaba del señor del dolor y su pericia para hacer de ella una perra hambrienta con deseos de más, aún se acordaba de su _cuando el infierno se congele _aún tenía la sensación de sus dientes, látigos y demás crueldades maravillosas de ese hombre frío, salvaje e indolente.

Alice sintió asco nacido de algo que la mujer emanaba y Bella se veía a sí misma encontrándose con todas esas mujeres que poblaban el pasado de Edward Cullen

María miró a Bella con desprecio, la chica sintió la mirada insultante, sabía que ella no había olvidado la humillación dos meses atrás en la oficina de Cullen C.O.

- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? Desde cuando los empleados vienen a estas tiendas, pensé que eran exclusivas ¿cómo lo permiten?- la risa de hiena retumbo por todo el salón de espejos.

_Maldita estúpida, parece sacada de una mala novela del siglo XIX, aún cree en eso de la sangre azul y los derechos de los más ricos…esto es ridículo _Bella se hizo como la que no entendió la indirecta, ella no iba a participar en los argumentos patéticos de alguien que aún creía en ese tipo de idioteces. Estaba demasiado ocupada mirando a la maldita perra que se regodeaba de saber de que tamaño era la perfecta maquinaría del dragón. Más Alice no paso la frase por alto.

- De la misma manera como permiten que idiotas arrogantes como tú entren a ellas María.

- ¡Alice!

- Si María porque no te vas con tu muy estirado trasero fuera de aquí, a la izquierda hay un baño para que vomites tú mierda en otra parte- Rosalie se paró en frente de la mujer de negro cabello, una pelea de gatas y todos apostaban a la rubia.

- Idiotas.

Las dos mujeres se fueron al segundo piso de la enorme tienda.

- Detesto esa imbecil.

- Déjalo ya Rosalie, no merece ninguna importancia, compremos los vestidos y vamonos de aquí.

Las tres salieron del enorme lugar, bella vio hacía arriba, Irina Adler no le quitaba los ojos de encima, parecía un buitre en busca de carroña.

- ¿Quién es la chica que acompaña a las Cullen María?

María hizo un gesto de asco profundo.

- La asistente personal de Edward Cullen, bastante insignificante ¿No crees?- idiota María no tenía ni idea de que aquella a la cual llamaba amiga ya había probado lo que ella nunca podría, no sabía que Irina adler se burlaba de ella y que sólo estaba allí por la enormes posibilidades y conveniencia de ser amiga de ella.

- Si, muy insignificante _pero muy interesante ¿con que esa chica ratonil está cerca de él? Me pregunto si ella ya habrá probado la mano dura del todo poderoso _y de nuevo el latigazo del placer doloroso la recorrió por todo su cuerpo- María ¿Cómo hago para ir a la fiesta de beneficencia de la familia Cullen? Quiero colaborar.

**Ohhhh maldita loca…. ¿se acuerdan de ella?**

**Dejar comentarios es casi tan bueno como las clases sobre china del maestro Cullen.**

**Leer es la manera de salir del agobio de las cosas comunes, de las cosas sin sentido, de las cosas que nos detienen, esas cosas tontas y terribles que la vida real y su muy cruel devenir nos da….para aquellas que leen esta locura mía, todas….hasta los chicos que yo se que leen también esto, cada uno sabe que el límite puede hacer que por unos diez minutos ese mundo común se vuelva diferente.**


	36. Chapter 36 48 horas contigo

_**CREPUSCULO PROPIEDAD DE MEYER, la historia es de esta ninfa, hermanastra, chica libros, coletas rosas.**_

_**A todas las chicas que me leen, a las lectoras fantasmas, las que dejan sus comentarios, me tienen en favoritos y en alertas; sombras que persiguen el sueño del príncipe azul, hombre dragón, amante tempestuoso, violento y salvaje, a todas gracias….en las noches oscuras y en la oscuridad del alma que a veces viene y se apodera de este extraño titiritero, saber que ustedes leen esto y que aman este terrible trasegar es el aliciente para continuar.**_

_**A mis chicas…belen, lilivet, arami, tanía, a paty y todas las 186 chicas de facebook Dios les ha de pagar…yo no tengo palabras.**_

_**A Fan historia…que arte nena.**_

_**NESS ELEVEITIE SALVATORE, gracias, yo leí lo que me escribiste, ten fuerza nena, y el video bien sexy…uf.**_

_**En el jugar esta el caos, en el caos la sabiduría, Dioniso lo sabe y Nietzsche me lo dijo.**_

_**Musica.**_

_**Sexuality: Beyonce.**_

_**Danzed and confused: Led zepelin.**_

_**Hollaband Girl: gwen Stefany.**_

_**Madonna: hung up.**_

_**Don`t stop the music: Rihana.**_

_**Portished: Roads.**_

_**Capítulo largo…**_

**EL LÍMITE DEL CAOS.**

**48 HORAS.**

Alice Cullen ¡que chica peligrosa! Dos horas después de comprar los vestidos más hermosos y más caros de todo el mundo, vestidos que solamente se pondrían una vez en toda su vida, tenía a la muy rubia y gélida Rosalie Hale muerta de risa y sin zapatos en pleno bar de nueva York y a la muy sería asistente personal de Edward Cullen con el cabello suelto y salvaje bastante borrachillas y achispadas.

- Si tu hubieras visto al pobre Emmet en medio de la lluvia cantando dancing in the rain, te hubieras muerto de la risa, ¿te imaginas a ese gigante haciendo las tripletas de Jim Kelly? Lo peor es que le dio la gripe más terrible del mundo y…y yo me volví loca por él- Rosalie se reía al acordarse de aquel martes terrible en que ambos habían peleado más por el mal genio de la rubia que por culpa del chico y él trató de hacerla reír con sus payasadas y sus ternuras- no se como me aguanta.

- Es un santo- grito Alice.

- Él te ama muchísimo Rosalie- Bella mareada veía a la rubia esplendorosa recordar a su niño grande capaz de bailar y cantar sólo por ella.

Rosalie suspiró…pobre Emmet con su paciencia y calma, aquella que fue capaz de derretir el gran iceberg que ella había construido desde muy joven.

- Si lo se, a veces en la mañana, se levanta y me prepara el desayuno y empieza a cantar las canciones más tontas del mundo, tan sólo por verme reír, y te digo Isabella, yo no río muy a menudo, pero siempre, siempre quiero hacerle saber que lo único que hace que yo me levante cada día es escucharlo cantar sus estúpidas canciones- dos grandes lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de piel perfecta de aquella chica dura y difícil.

- Oh no…no lágrimas niñas, vinimos a divertirnos, no hablemos de esos hombres, detesto esas conversaciones donde todo gira alrededor del hombre y su pene- Alice emitió una risita graciosa- claro está, que yo agradezco esa maravilla de la naturaleza.

Bella se ruborizó, y al instante el ogro siniestro estaba llamándola por el celular, alice supo que era él y sin permiso de Isabella agarró el blackberry y contestó:

- Oye niño, deja a tú chica tranquila…ella está con sus amigas emborrachándose hasta los cogotes, hablando pestes de los novios e intentando ligar a unos nuevos, así que desaparece y deja de llamar.

Bella casi grita…_La va a matar_ el sólo imaginarse la cara del hermoso dragón echando fuego por la boca casi…casi…y soltó la carcajada.

- ¡Dios Alice!

Pero la chica batió sus pestañas y apagó el aparato, grave error pues a los cinco segundos era el propio el que sonaba.

- Oh, Oh…la caballería al ataque ¿Si hermanito?

- ¿Has oído hablar de la tortura Alice Cullen?- alice no pudo y se echo a reír.

- ¿Me amenazas?

- Totalmente.

- No te tengo miedo dragón.

- Deberías.

- Te amo- con eso desarmaba a su hermano cuando ella hacía de la suyas.

Bella parpadeaba, el licor la tenía burbujeante y parecía que le hacía cosquillas, se lo imaginaba parado en su torre de hielo mirando tras el telescopio y pataleando como niño pequeño y sin argumentos frente a ese ser peligroso de su hermana menor que era capaz de con un te amo hacerlo temblar…si, a él que creía que cada palabra de amor estaba hecha para todos, menos para él.

- Voy a llamar a Jasper y le diré que te de unas nalgadas.

- Oh que sexy…eso me gusta.

- Alice- su voz fue de rugido y amenaza y se enfureció cuando oyó a Swan reírse de manera cantarina- pásala.

- No.

- Pásala o voy y te armo un escándalo en ese bar donde estas- y lo decía en serio- Alice vio a los cuatro guardaespaldas como estatuas vivientes que se congelaban en la lluvia y supo que con una orden los hombres entrarían al lugar y las sacarían de allí.

- Aguafiestas- y le pasó el teléfono a Bella.

- ¿Si jefe?- Bella contestó como niña regañada; Rosalie chilló de furia.

- Oye ya son las siete…maldito esclavista- grito duro para que él la escuchara.

- ¿Estas borracha mi amor?

- Si jefe.

- No debiste ir.

- Si jefe- aguantaba la risa.

- ¿Te burlas de mi?

- Si jefe- no aguantó y se rió como una tonta tras el teléfono.

Al otro lado de la ciudad Edward Cullen fascinado y a la vez iracundo con la burla tierna de Isabella Swan contestó de manera retorcida.

- ¿Es decir Swan que esta noche puedo hacerte lo que me de la gana y no dirás que no?

- Lo que quiera Señor.

- Te adoro maldita sea.

Bella sintió los ojos azules de la rubia puestos sobre ella y trato de calmarse para que ella no viera el estado de excitación y fuego que aquellas palabras le producían.

- Si...todo estará listo señor, no se preocupe.

- Este fin de semana eres mía.

- Lo se señor.

- Te voy a encerrar en mi casa.

- Aja- Bella empezó a palpitar.

- Te voy a encadenar.

_Oh sagrado…misericordioso._

- Si...-carraspeó, Alice la miraba impaciente.

- No puedes huir.

- Lo se.

- Vas a estar desnuda casi todo el tiempo.

- Uhummm.

- Voy a jugar contigo.

_Oh mamí…mamí._

- Si señor, todo lo que usted ordene señor, todo estará listo como usted quiera jefe.

- Buena chica.

- Siempre señor.

Alice le quitó el teléfono.

- Deja de molestar…ella no está en horarios de trabajo…búscate una vida Edward Cullen- y le colgó.

Bella quedó pasmada, una mirada cómplice a la pequeña niña de cabello corto y ambas estallaron en risa…_me las va a cobrar ¡si!...debí quedarme en la maldita oficina y…_pensó en su boca alrededor de él, la infección…la obsesión en ella iba tomando carices demoníacos _el infierno me espera._

Después de cinco margaritas y tres cosmopolitan las tres chicas estaban a punto de pararse sobre las mesas y empezar a bailar, veinticinco, veinticuatro y veintidós años, cada una, tres chicas diferentes disfrutando el simple hecho de vivir.

De repente Emmet Cullen llegó con rostro muy serio.

- Señora Cullen- todos en el bar se quedaron mirando esa cosa de dos metros de estatura que parecía no tener cuello y con cara de gladiador.

- ¡Conejito!- grito Rosalie, la gente en el lugar no estalló en carcajadas porque temían que de un solo golpe en una mesa ese gigantón abriera un bache en el suelo.

Éste se acercó fingiendo enojo.

- No te comportas como una dama.

- No- se levantó y casi cae del suelo, pero los enorme brazos de su esposo la sostuvieron-no quieres una dama conejito, te gustan así….tú sabes Emmet las niñas buenas van al cielo, las malas vamos...a todas partes… ¿me seguiste?

- Ohhh los hombres de esta familia…- chillo Alice.

- No digas nada enana, el pobre Jasper esta furioso, le dijiste que iban a ir a cenar y mira toda borracha, mamá te va a matar.

- Oh mamá, debimos invitarla, no sabes bella lo divertida que es con unos tragos encima.

- ¡Alice!

Unos ojos suspicaces se clavaron en Emmet Cullen.

- Dime una cosa querido hermanito ¿Quién te dijo que estábamos aquí?

- Edward.

- Lo sabía- y dio un puño en la mesa.

_Si…no podía ser cierta tanta libertad…y el dragón al ataque _pensó Bella.

- Llamó muy preocupado y dijo que estaban borrachas, cosa que es verdad y que no tenías guardaespaldas, y que no podrían manejar.

- ¿Guardaespaldas? ¿Y esas cosas siniestras allá atrás que son?, apuesto que llamó a Jasper y lo asustó ¡maldito paranoico!

- Tu marido echa chispas.

Alice le tenía terror a las furias de jasper, quien era un hombre celoso y posesivo, pero que le daba vergüenza admitirlo, por lo tanto se carcomía por dentro, pero que de una manera u otra le hacía saber lo que sentía.

- Voy a asesinar a Edward Cullen.

Aquella extraña dinámica familiar de la poderosa familia tenía fascinada a Isabella Swan, quien nunca gozo de ese tipo de cosas, hermanos, pequeños secretos, complicidades, amor, chismorreo gracioso, intimidad de vidas juntas. De pronto su corazón se encogió y vio a su padre Charlie tratando de darle calor de familia…ambos tan solos…el uno para el otro, sábados de cine, domingos en el pequeño restaurante, conversaciones sobre pesca, béisbol y libros, aunque charlie no fuera gran lector, siempre hacía el esfuerzo y ahora estaba allí en esa locura de hermanos osos, niñas caprichosas y amantes dragones.

- ¡Mujer!- la voz de general de cuartel de emmet cullen- ¡vamonos!

- ¡Si conejito!

- Tenemos trabajo que hacer…bebés.

Rosalie casi llora.

- ¡Si!- levantó las manos- ¡bebés!

Y sin pena la alzó mientras que todos miraban aquello, no supo porque Isabella swan sintió envidia, soñó que algún día el circunspecto señor del hielo pudiese hacer lo mismo sin que todo el maldito mundo estuviera tras él. En ese momento descubrió que el alcohol era capaz de hacer surgir los mundos melancólicos que en ella siempre estaban guardados en el silencio de sus lecturas y en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Alice a regañadientes entregó las llaves de su auto y llevó a Isabella a su apartamento.

- ¿Te gusto el vestido nena?

- Me gusto mucho alice, gracias.

- No, gracias a ti ¿sabes hace cuanto no veía a mi hermano sonreír? Años- Se recostó en el hombro de la chica- trae a mi hermano de vuelta por favor, por favor…

Ambas entraron en el pequeño lugar Swan, parecían dos adolescentes metiéndose a escondidas para que no las pillaran en una travesura.

- ¡Mierda! Me voy a tropezar ¿Dónde esta el switch de este apartamento?

Pero de pronto la luz se encendió y de manera siniestra Edward hombre terrible salió de la oscuridad, ambas gritaron de susto.

- ¡Demonios Edward!

El sereno y tanta margarita tenían a Bella menos reservada de lo usual.

-¡Baby!- y corrió a los brazos de su maestro- siempre me asustas- y lo abrazó con fuerza, ¿hace cuanto estas aquí?

- Horas- su voz fue seca.

Mas bella no hizo caso a la hosquedad y lo abrazó más fuerte.

- ¿No es lo más hermoso que has visto? Él me hace temblar.

- No se que le ves a este idiota- Alice reía.

- Tengo una personalidad fascinante Alice- pero sus ojos sólo miraban a la chica que lo abrazaba con fuerza.

- ¡Fantástica!- Bella corroboró con fuerza.

- fantástico mi trasero bella, este hombre es un acosador, parece meando su territorio todo el tiempo.

Se quedaron segundos eternos mirándose, parecían que no se veían en años, cada uno recorría el rostro del otro como si cada gesto, característica y particularidad tuviese que estar impreso en fuego en su memoria.

- ¿Sabias Alice que la primera vez que lo vi casi me desmayo?- le hablaba a la chica, pero sólo lo miraba a él- tenía una gabardina parecida a esta y sus guantes, yo me pregunte ¿Quién demonios usa guantes en esta época? Y él no me determinó, tan arrogante y grandote, pero yo sólo quería meter mano por todas partes- si Isabella Swan decía eso- todas las chicas de Cullen C.O hablaban de él y decían es tan hermoso que duele, y yo pensaba, no es para tanto…oh pero cuando lo vi me dolió todo el cuerpo- estaba tan ebria que no le importaba contar todo aquello- y el primer día de trabajo frente a él casi me caigo y él me gritó horrible y me mandó a recorrer todo nueva york y yo lo quería matar y besarlo como una loca.

Una mirada triste y ceñuda era la de Edward Cullen, hubiese dado la mitad de su alma por recordar aquel día en aquel ascensor. Con su mano pianista recorrió el rostro dulce y tierno de su chica coletas.

- Perdón.

- Y dos años…dos años viéndolo todos los días, y oliendo su perfume.

No la dejo terminar pues plantó un beso tremendo y desesperado en la boca de Isabella Swan, era la primera vez que la besaba en frente de alguien, no en la oscuridad, no en una calle, en la oficina…no, por primera vez Edward hombre de las nieves besaba a alguien frente a su hermana, quien se quedó de una sola pieza, de pronto su facultad de intuición casi cabalística hizo surgir un terror en ella…esa chica pequeña tenía la vida de su hermano demente en sus manos, cualquier falla, cualquier tropiezo, un adiós y el tremendo castillo de ego, poder, dinero, vanidad, arrogancia caería de manera estrepitosa…se tapó la boca para no gritar de terror.

- Bueno, creo que me voy…ustedes son asquerosamente empalagosos…si, creo que me voy a ir a violar a mi marido y hacerle cosas sucias, no creo que como ustedes dos par de sucios pornográficos- pero la voz de Alice Cullen no se escuchaba, pues los dos "sucios amantes" estaban demasiado ocupados en besarse hasta que la falta de oxigeno le hiciera explotar los pulmones.

No escucharon la puerta cerrar.

Bella despegó sus labios de la boca hambrienta que la hacía sentir mareada más que el alcohol, llevó su cabeza hacía atrás.

- Respira Swan.

-Mmmmm, sabes mejor que las margaritas.

- Soy delicioso nena.

- Si, todo tú, sabe muy bien, debí quedarme contigo esta tarde y beber todo de ti hombre chocolate.

Los ojos encapotados y chispeantemente verdes gozaron con la imagen.

- Debiste decir que no.

- Alice no lo permite- bella volteó y no vio a la chica por ninguna parte- ¡oh Dios! ¿Dónde está tú hermana?

- Se fue.

- Que vergüenza- se alejó de él- tú, siempre haces que embote mis sentidos, debe pensar que soy una grosera.

- Claro que no muñeca, lo que pasa es que…ella es discreta, a pesar de lo loca que está.

- Oh Edward es una fuerza de la naturaleza y es tan linda conmigo y Rosalie…- iba a caminar pero tropezó- estoy muy borracha baby…soy un peligro ambulante, ten cuidado quizás haga algo contigo y mañana no me acuerde de nada- alzó las cejas en invitación lasciva.

- No me quiero aprovechar de ti nena.

- Que bebé tan bueno y decente, no se quiere aprovechar de una dama borracha- se empezó a desnudar; la ninfa preparaba un sucio show privado.

- No, que mierda de decencia Swan- su mueca maligna- desconozco el concepto, lo que pasa es que mi arrogancia no permite que otra cosa más que yo este ocupando tú sangre y tus sentidos.

- Cullen nada en esta vida será más embriagante que tú y tú preciosa maquinaria dentro de mi niño lindo.

_Mierda se ve linda toda borrachita y habla de manera diferente, hasta me provoca embriagarla otro poquito para que hable más…quiero saber todo lo que piensa._

- ¿Te gusta mi maquinaria?- si arrogante…era un hombre y como todos su orgullo estaba puesto en su polla enorme y eficaz…

- Maravillosa - si estuviera sobria tendría un rubor del color de una rosa roja.

- Sabes como engrandecer mi ego nena.

- ¿Más? Podrías reventar- intentaba quitarse la falda pero se enredó en ella y cayo sobre el sofá- auchh, lo siento ángel.

Pero él sólo miraba a la chica perfecta y graciosa que se reía al verse en semejante estado.

- Eres una desvergonzada.

- ¡Si! Soy de lo peor, toda borracha, excitada y dispuesta- mando sus manitos al pantalón de ese hombre vestido de negro que tenía en frente de ella- vamos Cullen, cumple tus amenazas gatito, quiero más de lo que pasó hoy.

- ¿Qué paso hoy Swan?- su mueca torcida.

-¡China!

- No me acuerdo.

- Oh claro que si gatito, el bosque, el capó del auto y el infierno bajo nosotros.

- Mmmm…eso, el cielo Swan- la tomó de la cintura y la puso sobre sus rodillas- ¿Quién diría que serías tan buena en todo nena?

- Nadie baby, yo iba a ser una maestra, iba a enseñar a niños y estudiantes indiferentes, y viviría metida leyendo y soñando cosas locas que le pasaban a otros menos a mi.

Si, en un mundo diferente, en un universo paralelo ella no entraría al Cullen C.O. Ella quizás estaría en otra parte, siendo ese ser oscuro que vivía en los libros, siendo alguien sin amigos…quizás estaría muerta y él también. En un momento Edward pudo ver ese otro universo y la furia demente casi lo asfixia….destino, plan maestro, matemática cósmica o caos absoluto…ella estaba aquí y él vivía con todo, demonios, sombras y pasado, pero él vivía y de una manera u otra supo que aunque ella desapareció por años de su vida, de sus sueños…ella, Swan, era por lo que él había sobrevivido.

La levantó del sofá y se la echó al hombro.

- Bueno Swan, pequeña zorra desvergonzada empieza este fin de semana conmigo ¡vamonos!

- ¿A dónde baby?

- A mi cueva.

- Ay que miedo… ¿darcy?

- No te preocupes, peleamos y él decidió que era mejor retirarse, porque sólo uno puede ser tú dueño.

Bella se asustó, él lo dijo tan serio y hosco.

- ¿Ángel?

- Oh Swan, vino peter y se lo llevó, no soy tan malo.

- ¿No cullen?

Le dio una nalgada muy fuerte.

- Algunas veces.

- Malo, dragón malo- el alcohol hacía estragos en su sistema y en sus pantaletas, la sola nalgada, le hizo recordar la sensación de terremoto del mediodía- mi cielo, No he empacado nada.

- Ya lo hice, están en el auto.

- ¿Mis bragas?

- No bragas.

Xxx

Hacía tanto calor en el auto, desde la mañana esa sensación de tranquilidad y levedad la acompañaba, quizás lo único que la perturbaba era esa mujer de ojos azules y labios carnosos que la miraba de manera perversa y hostil, la idiota de María le importaba un pepino, pero esa otra mujer con sus aires de boa constrictor, con su presencia de animal sabio y pervertido…ella…esa perra en celo que parecía dispuesta a contar frente a todas las mil y un manera de follar de Edward Cullen, ella que lo conocía…ella…todas…media ciudad…la hermanastra insegura y tonta escondida en las cortinas y en los rincones del palacio donde la maldita princesa era feliz, arrogante, prepotente, levantándose cada día exhausta de la boca de aquel príncipe que la hacía gritar en medio de la noche, gritos que ella escuchaba muerta de envidia, celos y rabia venía en ese momento y se apoderaba de Bella Swan, la ninfa sentada en el asiento trasero le golpeaba la cabeza _idiota…nos ama _pero la insufrible hermanastra sollozaba _quizás no somos suficientes _si ellas, las mujeres en el pasado del señor de la torre, ellas con sus conocimientos de putas sabias.

Se quedo mirándolo, el alcohol no salía de su sistema…tenía los guantes puestos, la bufanda amarrada a su cuello, el cabello al viento, la mirada en la carretera, sus gesto reconcentrados, a veces lejanos y hoscos, sus mundos oscuros y musicales.

- ¿Qué miras Swan?

- El panorama.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Es hermoso.

- Sólo para ti Isabella.

Su voz que a veces sonaba como terciopelo y a veces como látigos dolorosos, esa voz que le decía cosas bellas, góticas y sucias.

_Cuando yo este anciana, me acordaré de cada día…de cada gesto, de cada palabra, tendré para siempre la sensación de él en mí, puede que en esa época él sólo sea un sueño lejano, pero será lo único que me mantenga en pie._

Cerró los ojos y aspiró suavemente; la colonia y el natural olor de Edward Cullen entró por su sangre, así como el licor, fuerte, sugestivo, carnal; su sexo se humedeció con cada aspirada…ecos…voces…una sola voz.

_Eres mía Swan…_

_Tú cuerpo es mi territorio…_

_Vas a ser mi muerte…_

_Puedo sentirte en mi lengua…_

_Te voy a llevar hasta la estrellas Swan…_

_¿Te gusta duro?_

_Follarte es casi tan bueno como hacerte el amor nena…_

…_no quiero que haya nada que se interponga entre mi polla entrando en ti tan duro y tu vulva sintiendo como te dilata mi vida...Nada…sólo yo dentro de ti._

¿Ese era el amor? ¿Esa conjunción de urgencias del cuerpo y del alma? Siendo una niña y aún siendo una mujer aún con ese mundo de libros en su cabeza, mantuvo el concepto de que amar a alguien era más un sentimiento ligado a un estado del alma, una sensación de entender que se amaba a alguien y que sólo lo incorpóreo era en realidad lo que sostenía el amor; entendía que el sexo estaba ligado a dicha sensación, pero siempre como niña que pensaba aún en príncipes azules tiernos y dulces el sexo era algo que ponía en segundo lugar, que éste siempre oscurecía las sutiles y poéticas sensaciones espirituales, pero ahora, ahora era diferente…ella amaba a Edward Cullen con el alma, pero también lo amaba con el cuerpo, el cuerpo era la herramienta, el instrumento para hacer que ese sentimiento violento pudiese tener la voz, la piel y los músculos para hacer de lo intangible algo material. Ella no era un ángel…era una mujer con el alma regada por todo su cuerpo.

Prendió la radio y como si los astros estuvieran conjugados en ese momento sonó una canción de Beyonce Sexuality _oh mierda precisamente esa…_como la niña de veintidós años que era, que adoraba a bailar y que parecía no haberlo hecho lo suficiente empezó a cantar la canción y a mover los brazos en actitud de baile. Edward volteó a mirarla _que lindo bebé _por un momento se detuvo en sus senos que saltaban por debajo de la muy sexy blusa de satín rosa..._y tiene las tetas más bellas del planeta y las quiero morder… ¡demonios eres un sucio animal pervertido! _Si pervertido, nunca en su enorme vida sexual depravada, el ser un degenerado le había dado más placer, chasqueó los dientes y se relamió los labios.

-¿Te gusta beyonce nena?- pregunta divertido, mientras la ve tararear.  
-Aja, ella sabe mover la cadera -el licor la hacía reír y sentirse juguetona.  
- Tú lo mueves mejor mariposa- le hizo un guiño perverso que le hizo recordar el baile juguetón de hacía varios días...ella y sus zapatos vértigo...el gesto de bestia juguetona hizo que el cuerpo de bella se fuese animando y la música no ayudaba mucho.

Las manos le hormigueaban, sintió sus pezones duros…la ninfa batiendo su trasero y lamiendo sus dedos la miraba con ojos de loba en celo, sin previo aviso mandó sus manos a la bragueta e inmediato él salto.

- Quédate quieta.

- No…no quiero- y siguió torturándolo con su mano.

- Puta madre Swan estoy conduciendo.

- Aja- y bajó el cierre, desabrocho su cinturón de seguridad y enterró su mano en toda su longitud. La mandíbula de él se tensó con fuerza, casi de manera dolorosa, su respiración se hizo más profunda…Sentía la mano maligna que la acariciaba de manera dulce y traviesa.

- Eres peligrosa niña.

- No tanto como usted señor- si unos segundos antes su toque era tierno, ya no lo era tanto- para el auto.

Pero él siguió conduciendo, estaban en pleno centro de nueva york, la idea de que una maldita cámara lo viera no le agradaba mucho, mas bella malvada swan, seguía tocándolo, sintió el aliento azucarado en su mejilla y su lengua que lo torturaba lentamente en los lóbulos de su oreja.

- Yo te amo Cullen- lo torturaba…- yo lo amo a usted.

Sentía pequeños pringosazos a lo largo de su pene que empezaba a vibrar con fuerza y eso que todavía éste no estaba liberado totalmente de su bóxer.

- Maldita sea, no debiste vestirme hoy.

- ¿Por qué?- lo mordió con levedad y lo pellizco en la punta.

- Por…porque…tengo mis puta ropa interior puesta- bella lo apretó más fuerte, el aceleró y ella lo apretó más- ¡cristo Jesús!

- Para el auto Edward Cullen.

Aceleró a más de ochenta y llegaron a un punto oscuro cerca de su rascacielos.

- Estamos cerca Isabella.

- No, ahora- se fue hacía su cinturón y lo desató, lo obligó a levantar las caderas y de un empujón bajó el pantalón y sus bóxer y agarró con sus manos la enorme verga hambrienta que estaba caliente y húmeda, cosa que ayudaba a la fricción- estas tan caliente y me gusta mucho…- Edward pegó su cabeza al asiento del auto, ella movió la silla hacía atrás pero sin perder la coordinación sobre el animal, respiró de manera sexy y lasciva sobre él- ¿sabes baby? Cuando yo era virgen…y pensaba en el…el...el pene de de un hombre- y no pensaba en james- yo pensaba que era un extraño y misterioso aparato, era como algo incomprensible- de nuevo su lengua- mmmm… ¿cómo se sentía? ¿Cómo era su textura? ¿Cómo se veía cuando…? Tú sabes ¿Cuál era su sabor? - con la mano derecha fue a sus testículos- él rugía suavemente, el placer enorme se arremolinaba en todas las venas de su polla…- Yo leía…y decían que era duro como el hierro y que entraba en una mujer como un maquina arrasando un bosque- ahueco sus manos y jaló con fuerza.

- ¡Oh Dios Swan!- intentó besarla, sacó su lengua para poder llegar pero ella mordió la punta y se alejo.

- Y la primera vez que lo toque, yo no veía nada…pero era tan- y hacía como un tigre que amenazaba a su presa- sublime…y supe Cullen- y empezó a mover su mano con fuerza- que tú polla enorme era el maldito paraíso.

Él lanzó sus manos al techo del auto.

- ¡Isabella!

- Oh no Cullen control.

- Que control ni que nada…voy a estallar.

-¡No! no….y cuando entraste la primera vez en mi…y dolió como el infierno y el placer era inaudito…dolor, placer…pecado, perversión y yo lo quería todo Edward y me lo diste todo, una y otra vez…- arriba abajo, rastrillo sus uñas en sus testículos, mientras que él rugía y golpeaba con fuerza- si, eran enorme, si era duro, si era hermoso, sabia delicioso mi amor…pero era porque eras tú malditamente hermoso, sucio, dañino, potente…si la polla más bella y magnifica del mundo- puso su cara enfrente de él y aspiró los gemidos de ese hombre en su boca- dime una cosa Edward Cullen.

- Lo que quieras…bella, lo que tú quieras…- Edward se sumergía en un mar violento de temblores, convulsiones y urgencias.

- ¿Te gusta como yo follo?

- ¡Perfecto!- _la heroína es una mierda estúpida…esto es el puto cielo del placer._

- ¿Te gusta como me muevo?- ahora eran las dos manos que se movían con dureza.

- Te mueves putamente perfecto ¡Bella!- gritó.

- ¿Crees que mi coño sabe bien?

- Delicioso.

- ¿Te gusta mucho?- mordió la punta de su barbilla, y con un dedo presionó el glande con fuerza.

- Es el maldito tesoro de toda mi vida Isabella Swan…y me voy a correr muy duro.

- ¿Si?- presionó la base con fuerza, con la otra mano apretó de arriba abajo- ¿me lo das Edward rey del mundo Cullen? ¿Me lo das?

-Ohhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiiiii…santa mierda misericordiosa- se sostuvo del asiento con dolor y el orgasmo llegó ininterrumpido, agónico, tembloroso y aullador, no sentía nada más que aquel placer que llegó a su cerebro y lo desconecto del mundo. Bella lo veía mientras que él trataba de volver de aquel viaje de alucinación planetaria, cósmica e iluminatoria.

_Si yo puedo tener el poder de vez en cuando…después él vendrá y me cobrará con creces mi asalto._

Abrió sus ojos e isabella lo veía con ojos de niña buena.

- Amo cada cosa de ti Edward Cullen, cada cosa…-puso sus manos en su corazón- pero lo que amó más es esto, aquí, el corazón del niño que toca piano, ese niño que se esconde en sus mundos oscuros y terribles, tu y yo somos este animal bicéfalo que se alimenta el uno del otro, muchos podrían decir que cuando se agote el hambre entre nosotros dos esto se va a acabar, que no tendremos nada, pero eso no es verdad, desde el principio supimos que las palabras entre nosotros no son suficientes para explicar lo que somos, hay tantas cosas que decir, tantas cosas que compartir, pero nosotros somos silencio ángel y en el nos entendemos.

Casi desnudo y aún con la excitación palpable Edward se lanzó a la boca de Isabella Swan y la beso como sólo él la había besado a ella, la apretó con fuerza en un gesto de dolor y pasión sofocada.

- ¿Dónde estuviste toda mi vida Swan?

- Aquí contigo.

- Sueño en haberte conocido unos años atrás habría sido perfecto nena.

Ella sonrió de manera maliciosa.

- Hubiera sido perversión de menores Cullen.

- Me hubiera importado un pepino.

Ella se mordió la boca.

- Habría dejado que me hicieras cosas tremendas.

- Te voy a hacer cosas tremendas Swan…te amo de manera tremenda.

En el ascensor privado él la empujaba contra la pared casi de manera asfixiante, pero el alcohol y todo el cansancio del día tenía a la chica al borde del coma.

Rufus los recibió con un ladrido ensordecedor.

- Pobre bebé, solito todo el día- ella se sentó a jugar un momento con el enorme perro tierno.

- ¿Comiste algo Swan?

- No.

- ¿Quieres algo?

- No.

- Voy a prepararte un emparedado.

Se fue a la cocina y en cinco minutos tenía preparado un enorme emparedado que le llevó a la sala, pero cuando llegó ella estaba profunda mientras que rufus la vigilaba como guardián, sonrió de manera tierna, le dio el alimento al animal que lo devoró de un solo bocado; cargo a la chica en brazos.

- Lo siento baby, estoy muy cansada y borrachilla- se medio despertó y puso los brazos alrededor del cuello del gigante que la levantaba.

- No importa.

- Que galante.

- Ese soy yo.

- Siempre ángel mi príncipe azul.

La puso delicadamente sobre la cama y la desnudo con suavidad.

_Este es tú lugar, en ninguna parte más…_se paró a verla dormir, ella se acomodaba como una gatita y abrazaba la almohada…_eres un mal nacido con suerte Cullen, todo la mierda terrible que has hecho en tú vida, todo lo que has destrozado, el puto daño que has inflingido y mírate tienes el cielo en tú cama y duerme contigo y… ¡Dios! Te ama…y estás asustado…_un viento frío venido desde muy lejos se instalo en su espalda…

._mi precioso bebé tienes lindos sueños…él cree que se merece una vida feliz y llena de promesas…_

_Cállate madre…_

_Tony…tony…eres igual a mi, igual ¿Crees que ella se quedará contigo? ¿Crees que va a soportar lo que tú eres?...ahora…hoy estás tranquilo…pero mañana volverás…volverás y le harás daño…no puedes bebé, no puedes…la destrozaras con tus manos, con tus celos…con tu hambre…mírala Edward Anthony ella es tan frágil y tan fuerte a la vez, la vas a asfixiar y un día ella saldrá corriendo…corriendo y te odiará y se llevará todo…lo sabes…lo sabes…y finalmente serás mi hijo tony…un día el amor que tú sientes por ella y su terror hacía a ti hará que la odies.._

_Nunca..._

_No seas idiota…estúpido niño cursi…aún crees que tienes alma de piano…no ya no la tienes…tus manos ya no sirven para eso…tú golpeas a todos…destruyes todo…estas en el limbo a portas de la locura tony mi bebé precioso…eres como yo._

- ¡Cállate lizzy!- rugió

El sonido de la voz rugiente de Edward la despertó del sueño y se irguió como un animal ciego.

- ¿Baby?

Se abalanzó sobre ella y la beso con terror.

- No es nada…no es nada, vuelve a dormir- ella suspiró y volvió de nuevo al sueño.

_Que dulce niña tierna…_

_Gracias a Dios estás muerta madre…porque sino…_

_¿Sino qué bebé? Eres tan tonto… ¿disfrutaste no es así? Eso es…mi muerte te liberó…_

_Nunca me voy a librar de ti._

_No…nunca._

Corrió hacía la licorera y tomó un gran vaso de vodka…ella estaba muerta y sin embargo la podía escuchar…ella era como él…ella hablaba en él…si ella era él y se odiaba, odiaba, odiaba por eso.

_Voy a vencerte…madre…voy a ganar._

_No…yo soy más fuerte que tú._

Volvió a mirarla, empuñó con fuerzas sus manos…_guarda tú rabia Edward…lucha con ella…lucha con ella_

Se desnudó con rapidez y se acostó al lado de su chica, aspiró el olor del su shampoo _solo ella puede salvarte…sólo ella. Sólo ella._

Pero su madre tenía siempre la maldita última palabra.

_No, sólo ella puede destruirte._

Cerró los ojos y como si la piel de Isabella Swan pudiera contra la maldita voz y presencia infernal de su madre la abrazó como el único puerto seguro en medio de la tormenta. Bella en medio del sueño presintió la lucha y lo buscó para poner su cabeza en su pecho.

_Gracias…gracias…gracias…a quien sea…gracias._

Y finalmente durmió como un niño pequeño.

Xxxx

Humedad…

_Mmmm_

Una lengua juguetona…movible, traviesa…

Unos dedos plásticos…

Dedos musicales…

Dedos mágicos…

_Ohhhh…me muero…_

Se movía…

Labios…

Pulposos…

Carnívoros…

_Si…más…más…_

Lo sentía…por todo su sexo…lengua entre su clítoris, dedos entre su sexo, lengua entre su sexo…dedos presionando su clítoris…a ritmos…labios chupando…lengua de fuego…bífida y enloquecedora…

Presión

Tortura…

Arritmia…

- Oh Dios- se despertó en medio de un grito- ¿Qué?- alzó su cabeza y lo vio perdido entre su piernas- Edward…no ha amanecido ¡Cristo!

Pero el no escuchaba, estaba allí alimentándose….lamía sus jugos como el sediento toma agua cuando ha caminado en el desierto…la heroína…se adentraba en su paladar, sal, azúcar…miel…sexo…tomaba...chupaba…mordía…vainilla….sonidos húmedos de una lengua que se saciaba…sexo sin adulterar…sol…verano…bebía y el sabor recorría su garganta…isabella no luchaba…se dejó caer y lo alentaba a seguir…sabía que él necesitaba eso…ese fin de semana era para él…para su hambre y para su necesidad….con sus dos brazos de hierro la acercó más y de manera automática ella puso sus piernas sobre sus hombros…inhalaba…felicidad…pequeñas sonatas en la voz de su mujer…helado de cereza…un festín al paladar…Por un momento alzó sus ojos y la vio haciendo un arco erótico, ella llevó sus manos a sus senos y los empezó a acariciar.

- Si así nena…pellízcate los pezones.

Ella lo hizo con fuerza y gimió...y él volvió a atacar.

Él sintió el palpitar…la contracción…podía hasta escuchar el pum...pum de su corazón en su coño mojado…perfecto…bebé suave…rosa delicada…lengua sin piedad…éxtasis en el chupar…el primer orgasmo llegó en lloriqueos suaves…pero no, no era suficiente…y de nuevo…

Lengua…

Dedos…

Labios…

Almizcle…

Miel…

Sal….

Amor…

Lujuria…

Adrenalina…

Calor…

Sangre que corría…

Apriete…

Gritos…

Contoneos…

Fricciones sensuales…

Un maratón hacía la nada…

Morder….

Ruegos…

Juegos…

Gozo…

Unión demente…

Instinto de hambre…

La escuchó reír…cosquillas…

- Me vas a matar…si…si…más…más- estaba sin oxigeno, jaló el cabello con fuerza, se movía a su cara para hacer la fricción más fuerte, volaba…cimas…mesetas…nubes…se contraía…se meneaba…agonizaba…y de nuevo…clímax…se irguió de nuevo y su cabello cobre estaba empapado…la luz del amanecer se filtraba poco a poco…la imagen de su lengua en ella era suficiente, suficiente…_otro…otro…otro_- Piedad….piedad...ahggg.

No…no hay piedad cuando se tiene sed…y continuó…continuó una hora más…hasta que Isabella fue cayendo en el letargo de un tremendo placer que la desintegraba en minúsculos átomos de fuego.

Xxx

Eran las nueve de la mañana y bella se desperezó, aún se sentía líquida y convulsionada con la increíble muestra de los muchos talentos del maestro, al acordarse sintió un calor que le subía a la cara. Isabella la niña que ya no era virgen y había realizado las proezas eróticas más enervantes del mundo aún podía sonrojarse…no, no era una cínica, ni tendría la crueldad de una mujer pervertida por el goce sensual, si así como esa mujer de ojos azules siniestros que la miraban con burla y arrogancia. No le diría a edward que esa mujer le había sido presentada el día anterior, no supo porque pero de una manera tácita la mujer la retó con los ojos, si ella dijo _cuéntale _y no, no seguiría su juego…Irina sabía que si ella le contaba a edward que la conocía, la medusa tendría poder sobre esa relación, y ella no permitiría que esa boa pusiera sus manos y su sucio mundo sobre ambos. Se tragaría su asco y sus celos _si porque nos ama a nosotros…y sólo nosotros alimentamos su hambre… ¡mierda perra loca! _Florido lenguaje de ninfa.

Se paró de la cama, se fue hacía los grandes espejos y se miró en él, tenía el maquillaje del día anterior, un leve dolor de cabeza _esa niña cullen es un peligro para la humanidad _caminó dos pasos y sintió un leve mareo _oh carajo, aun estoy borracha y con resaca…y edward que no colabora con esa lengua loca que tiene_ de pronto una imagen se le presentó a la mente… ¡_No! Sagrado batman _y tapó un grito de estupor y vergüenza _lo masturbe en su auto…_maldita ninfa loca y borracha.

Se metió a la enorme ducha y casi se muere de risa cuando ve en el enorme tocador del baño, dos potes de Shampoo, acondicionador, desodorante, humectante, sus cremas para el cuerpo, cepillos de dientes, perfumes, todo nuevo _Todo lo haces por lo grande baby…seguramente la loca que tienes por hermana me compró todo eso_ Dio un vistazo al lugar, tan masculino, tan parco, tan él…y de pronto ella llegaba con sus cosas de mujer e invadía el nicho solitario de ese dragón lejano, lo más gracioso de todo, era que parecía ser que él le había dado la lista, porque sólo él sabía que cosas utilizaba, que cosas le gustaba.._¿Cuando se ha fijado en todo esto? _Si bella no lo sabía pero él con sus ojos de águila en acecho había memorizado cada cosa, cada pequeño detalle, esa era su manera devoradora de tratar de penetrar en el mundo silencioso, infantil, intimo de isabella Swan.

Se metió a la ducha y permitió que el agua caliente recorriera todo su cuerpo…_es sábado y hoy quiero ser yo en su enorme cueva de cinco millones de dólares…aquí o debajo de un puente yo sería feliz._

Se envolvió en una enorme toalla y en la habitación trató de buscar algo para ponerse, pero no había nada _Sagrado Batman, me va a tener desnuda este fin de semana…_fue a una de sus camisas y se la puso, era gracioso, ella tan pequeña en su camisa de lino blanco, pero nada debajo, una sonrisa graciosa y se fue hacía su ropa interior, unos boxer negros _que cosa tan fascinante._

Salió de la habitación y él no se encontraba en el segundo piso, bajó al primero y se fue hacía la biblioteca pero no estaba allí, entonces escuchó algo que venía del otro lado del apartamento _esto no puede ser más enorme ¿cómo puede vivir solo en una cosa así? _Ni siquiera el enorme perro se encontraba, camino más allá de la cocina para escuchar como fuertes jadeos salían del dragón, como gato silencioso se deslizo y entonces lo vio, tenía guantes de boxeo, una pantaloneta y estaba sin camisa, la imagen no podía ser más hermosa y aterradora.

Edward golpeaba con fuerza, con rabia aquel pobre artefacto sin piedad. Bella observó como su rostro tenía una expresión fiera, estaba concentrado en golpear y golpear, era la misma expresión que ella había visto varias veces, esa expresión que hablaba de un hombre furioso, sudaba y resoplaba….golpeaba…

Golpeaba…

A las cuatro de la mañana…ecos…ecos…putos y malditos ecos…se había despertado abrazado a bella como una hiedra y su piel desnuda, y su olor, su respiración, su cabello de olor fresa. Toda su necesidad y hambre surgieron como si fuese un volcán que se despertará y rugiera…y sin pensarlo dos veces y sin importarle su cansancio y su sueño se hundió en ella por más de una hora…era la única manera de exorcizar sus demonios…y acallar los ecos de otros tiempos. Durmió dos horas más, pero no durmió bien y se levantó mal, lo único bueno fue el sabor de Bella en su boca y su lindo culillo al aire.

Se había prometido ese fin de semana…sólo para él…necesitaba resarcir el desastre de los ángeles, fue así que ir al gimnasio de su apartamento era la única solución.

Golpear _Lizzy…no puedes._

Golpear _Todo mi pasado a la mierda._

Golpear _Un día…dos días… ¡fuera de mí!_

Golpear _Ella está aquí…conmigo…y no es un sueño._

Golpear…

Golpear…

Golpear…

Se quito los guantes y fue hacía la trotadora, apretó con fuerzas los paneles de control…adoraba correr, desde niño lo hacía y hasta compitió en su escuela…correr…libertad…

Bella se quedó agazapada mirándolo, parecía un poderoso atleta…su cuerpo largo y fibroso, sus músculos en tensión, su cabello cobre y salvaje, el trotar duro y poderoso y el tatuaje en su espalda ¿podría algo ser más hermoso?, se quedó casi babeando durante media hora hasta que juguetonamente mostró una pierna y el resto lo escondió y lo llamó de manera cantarina.

- ¿Puedo señor?

Lo oyó reír.

- Si no estas desnuda no.

- ¡Baby! Que mente podrida- y salió de su escondite.

Sintió como la mirada verde sucio inmoral la recorrían de arriba abajo.

-Me gusta lo que tienes puesto linda.

- Soy una chica de recursos Cullen- subió la enorme camisa y le mostró su ropa interior- me queda grande…pero se siente bien, tú plan de tenerme desnuda todo este fin de semana parece que no va a funcionar.

De pronto él paró en seco y se fue hacía ella.

- ¿No? yo también soy un hombre de recursos Swan- iba a romper su perfecta camisa blanca, pero ella fue más rápida.

- No, amo está camisa.

- Yo amo más lo que hay debajo.

- ¿No te cansas Edward?

-No- la abrazó y el sudor se pego a su cuello y su respiración agitada la sintió en su espalda- ¿hace mucho rato despertaste?

- Hace como una hora, me bañe y te busque y de pronto encontré a un dios semidesnudo y me entretuve.

- ¿Dónde esta el idiota?

Ella volteó y el rostro de Edward era ahora dulce y calmado no esa cosa sería y furibunda que peleaba con todo.

- Tengo hambre baby.

Su gesto fue feroz y sensual.

- ¿Hambre Swan?

Se soltó de su amarre.

- Pero no de eso Edward morboso y malpensado Cullen, tengo hambre.

Él fingió decepción.

- Mmm y yo que pensaba en una pequeña perversión antes del desayuno.

Bella casi se desmaya…_Vaca santa…_

- ¿Muy perversa?

- Así como yo - La ninfa jadeaba cual graciosa caricatura y la hermanastra hacía un gesto de cruz frente al vampiro. Se mordió los labios…- no te muerdas la boca Swan.

- Ya no tengo hambre…no de comida.

- ¿No? que pena, porque yo si- lo dijo arrogante cual expendedor de droga que se niega a darla, ni siquiera frente a la sensual mordida de labios de la niña libros - vamos Swan- y le dio una nalgada…comida…comida.

Mientras que él se bañaba Bella preparó el desayuno, tomo el Ipod de él que estaba sobre la mesa y empezó a cantar danzed and confused…

En vaqueros, sin camisa y con el olor de su colonia Edward apareció en la cocina…ella continuaba con el acto sensual de seducir de manera inocente, sonrió y de pronto la imagen de su mano en él era orgásmica, batió su cabeza para regresar a la coherencia….por un momento ella cerró los ojos e hizo un baile hipnótico….si Robert Plant, Jimmy Page y su muy acido viaje. Bella pensaba en su madre escuchando a todo volumen aquella música…_él te habría gustado mamí, parece un extravagante dios del rock _sintió los brazos que la rodeaban y se puso uno de los audífonos en su oído, ella le dio una cereza y durante varios minutos disfrutaron del sonido fantástico de led Zepelin. Desayuno….

Conversaron sobre su hermana Alice y su capacidad, a pesar de todo de guardar un secreto, sobre Rosalie

- Es intimidante Edward, si yo estuviera en una guerra no me gustaría que ella fuera mi enemigo…y tiene ganas de tener ese bebé, ella y tú hermano.

- Si, Rosalie ha pasado por cosas no muy agradables, lo que pasa es que es dura y difícil como una patada en el culo.

- ¿No te cae bien?

Edward resopló con fuerza.

- Mi hermano la ama y eso es suficiente para mi, lo que yo piense de ella es irrelevante, te confieso que al principio tuve mis reservas, pero cuando vi como Emmet la miraba y ella a él, tape mi bocota entrometida y no dije nada.

- Eres un buen hermano ángel.

- No, no lo soy, a ella y a Jasper los mande a investigar.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso Edward?

- Porque no iba a permitir que ningún cretino les hiciera daño, pero ambos son excelentes personas, soy yo el que siempre sobro.

- No digas eso mi cielo.

- Por favor nena, yo los hago sentir incómodos, siempre es así, mi maldita envidia emana por todas partes.

- ¿Envidia?- hizo un gesto serio y triste _el señor del mundo con envidia._

- Ellos tenían lo que yo no.

- ¿Y que tenían?

- Amor, compañía, complicidad…todas esas cosas tontas y ridículas que hacen feliz a un ser humano, lo que pasa es que yo soy demasiado cínico y egoísta para negarlo, pero en el fondo yo sentía envidia.

- ¿Ya no baby?

- No- y la miró con vehemencia- ya no, tengo a mi chica coletas, ahora soy igual de cínico y egoísta, pero ya no tengo envidia, al menos uno de mis millones de defectos los he superado.

- ¿Eres feliz ángel?

- Lo intentó Swan- y la risa de su madre no se hizo esperar.

Bella se llevó una cereza a la boca y la compartió con el en sus labios, más la expresión de él era indescifrable.

- Vamos a intentarlo juntos- lo vio parpadear con furia, pudo jurar que algo rojo se desprendía en su iris, una pregunta surgió de pronto-¿Contra quien peleabas allá adentro?

- Contra mí mismo Swan…yo soy mi enemigo.

Bella lo abrazó con fuerza y le susurró al oído cosas tontas y tiernas, mientras que el enterraba su rostro en su cuello.

- Vamos niño…deja el mundo allá atrás, hoy y mañana somos tu y yo.

- Tu y yo- levantó sus ojos y sonrió- si te salgo con alguna mariconada depresiva me golpeas.

- ¿Muy fuerte baby?

- Muy fuerte, claro está que si lo haces quizás hasta lo disfrute.

_Y aquí vamos de nuevo._

Ella carraspeó, una oleada de calor se arremolinó en su cuerpo…_ tres horas y ya quiere más sexo… ¡si! _De alguna manera la hermanastra le puso zancadilla a la ninfa quien ya corría como loca a su lugar feliz, es decir ese lugar de folleo y lujuria perpetua _habla con él un rato…la boca de edward sabe hacer otras cosas Isabella_ dijo la hermanastra; pero la ninfa se paró furiosa y grito _pero hay otras cosa que hace mejor _Bella acalló a la loca interior, si hablar…es bueno.

- ¿Rufus baby?

- Está con la chica que lo saca a pasear.

- ¿Ella subió hasta acá?

- No, nadie sube aquí, sólo Carmen, yo lo baje en el ascensor.

Bella ardió de celos… ¿bajó? ¿Casi desnudo? …celos…sin conocer el rostro de la chica se imaginaba la cara de ésta al verlo sólo con sus pantalones de ejercicio y no le hizo gracia.

- ¿Desnudo?

- No nena, ese privilegio lo tienes tu amor.

- Es bueno saberlo Cullen, todo eso- y ella señaló- es mío, todo.

Edward puso una mano sobre su rostro y la observó comer.

- Me gustaste toda borracha…te veías sexy.

Se tapó la cara, y ahogó la risa.

- ¡Que vergüenza!

- ¿Porqué?

- Lo único que me faltó fue vomitar tu lamborgini.

- ¿Quién dijo que no lo hiciste?

Bella se quedó helada.

- Oh no, dime que no lo hice baby, me muero.

Edward soltó la carcajada.

- No mi vida, no lo hiciste, fuiste una borrachita decente.

La imagen profana de ella masturbándolo los recorrió a los dos.

- No, no fui muy decente- la ninfa se levantaba victoriosa y hacía jiros victoriosos en la pista olímpica, pues sólo ella prendía el fuego.

- Me encanta que seas indecente Swan- se acercó con tigre a punto de cazar- estos dos días son míos nena, en tres semanas cumplo años… ¿vas a adelantarme algo de mis regalos?

Los labios de ella empezaron a temblar.

- ¿Y que quieres maestro?

Maestro ¿Quién pensaría que esa palabra convocaba a los sátiros de bosque? Amigos de la ninfa.

- Una pequeña fantasía.

- ¿Mmm?- se sintió pequeña _mamí… ¿qué se le ocurrió ahora?_

- Desnúdate Swan y espérame en el gimnasio.

Las chicas dentro del cuerpo de Swan no entendían.

- ¿Ángel?

- Obedece Swan- la tomó de su cabello- haremos algo que harán quedar a todo lo porno en simple juegos de niños.

- Mi amorcito me das miedo.

Se le oscureció la mirada.

- Yo no te haría daño nena, sólo placer…sólo placer…

Una lengua corrientosa la recorrió por el cuello y una mano perversa se adentró en ella.

- Vamos Swan, por mi cumpleaños veintinueve…pronto seré un viejito, y quiero tener una pequeña depravación, vamos nena…vamos…hazlo por mi…- él levantó una ceja, mientras ella se sostenía de la mesa.

Él se alejó un poco y era divino y la amaba, y estaba triste, y peleaba con él mismo…y era sexo amoroso…sexo perverso…sexo alucinante…alucinante pasión…se quito lo que tenía puesto.

- ¿Así baby?

- Absoputamente perfecto, ve espérame…no me demoró nada- su voz era ronca, sugestiva, venía de la tierra y se instalaba en su sexo.

Ella volteó y con paso vacilante camino hacía el gimnasio.

Temblaba…

Tenía calor…

Expectación…

Vulnerabilidad.

_Estoy aquí encerrada…y él no me dejará salir…_

A los dos minutos él apareció sin camisa, descalzo, el cabello húmedo hacía atrás y sus manos dos perfectas bufandas en sus manos.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer Edward Cullen?

Empezó a jugar con las hermosas bufandas de seda y se las anudó en las manos. Camino alrededor de ella con si observará un pequeño animal presto a ser devorado. Se hizo por detrás y su aliento a mentol y a crema de afeitar la recorrió. Respiró fuerte.

- Eres perfecta Swan, a veces los gimnasios ofrecen otras alternativas para el ejercicio- y la mordió en el cuello.

- Mi amor… ¿Qué?- temblaba como una hojita

- Tranquila…shiii….tranquila….

Hasta la ninfa estaba asustada.

- Anoche me dijiste- y las bufandas la atraparon- que antes…cuando eras virgen…nena…como amo que fueras virgen…- bella palpitó al sentirlo tan cerca- que imaginabas cosas- se acercó más y sintió su erección en sus nalgas- yo…hace muchos años…en un universo diferente también fui inocente, un niño tonto y sin experiencia…y como todo niño miraba revistas de mujeres desnudas…yo también quería saber nena… ¿cómo era estar dentro de una chica? ¿Era como los demás chicos de la escuela decían?...pero yo soñaba contigo y no sabía…no sabía…después una chica, alguien que no eras tú vino y me enseñó cosas tremendas.

- La odio- bella gimió.

- Si la odiamos…no eras tú…pero estabas allí…y estuve dentro de ella y no eras tú mi amor…y follé con todas…y no eras tú…yo sabía que nada, nada se compararía a estar dentro de ti Swan, nada…y ahora, ahora se que yo nunca, nunca realmente deje de ser ese niño que soñaba con tu coño perfecto- sus palabras venían de lo profundo de su corazón de niño- yo también fui virgen Swan contigo…créeme…por eso estoy hambriento, insatisfecho y quiero más, soy un niño con un juguete nuevo mi amor, déjame jugar- la fricción en su trasero era insoportable- ¿puedo jugar Swan? ¿Puedo jugar?

- Oh si…si, si…te amo…si.

- Que linda niña- la beso con ternura, la tomó de su cintura y la llevó hacía uno de los grandes aparatos del gimnasio- levanta los brazos Swan.

- Aaunmm- isabella levantó los brazos hacía los barrotes donde estaban las pesas y una serie de aparatos- que perverso eres baby _¿Quién pensaría que el gimnasio servía para esto? ¡Él! Es cierto en todas las superficies de la tierra…es…es… ¡Santa cachucha!_

- Tú me provocas nena- tomó las dos bufandas, amarró las muñecas de Isabella, las pasó por los barrotes y jaló con fuerza hasta que sintió el cuerpo tensarse. Casi hasta quedar suspendida en la punta de sus pies- no va a doler mi amor, tan sólo vas a estar a mi disposición, pero no va a doler, si te molesta lo dices y ya ¿Entiendes?

- Si.

- Te amo como nadie ha amado en este mundo Isabella ¿lo sabes?

- Si baby- quería besarlo, pero él se apartó- sacó de su bolsillo un paquete de cigarrillos y prendió uno y se lo puso en su boca tan cual James Dean, la imagen era imponente y seductora, aspiro y dejó salir el humo mientras observaba.

- Un día en Brasil te vi fumar, y fue tan excitante, y me gusta que lo hagas de vez en cuando…un pequeño vicio, una pequeña rebeldía- la miró arrobado - Así es como te quería Swan- se acercó le dio de su cigarrillo y ella fumo también, volvió a aspirar- abre la boca nena - ella lo hizo y la beso sensualmente, se retiró y puso el cigarrillo de nuevo en su boca, ella soltó el humo frente a su cara, con una de sus manos llegó a su sexo y empezó a moverse- siempre tan lista para mi…sabes tan delicioso…siempre.

Bella gemía, la extraña incomodidad la tenía excitada, el cigarrillo, el jugueteó en su vagina, abrió más las piernas para darle mejor acceso, la danza del cigarrillo continuaba hasta que éste se acabo

- Hoy te voy a llevar a bailar Swan- Bella volvió de su mundo liquido y lo miró con temor- oh no…te prometo que me voy a comportar como un buen niño-la beso con lentitud, bajó por su cuello y mordió, llegó a sus senos y jugueteó un rato con la lengua y dedos en dos diferentes partes, bella se deslizaba como una pequeña gota de agua y cerró los ojos, la lengua trazó un camino por su vientre y se quedó en su ombligo. La inmovilidad era sugestiva, algo vino a su mente la historia de O y su completa y total sumisión…si mujeres del siglo XXI, no mientan…en algún momento somos las mujeres de la cueva y nuestro hombre neandertal nos ama. Lo vio arrodillarse y hundirse en su concha mojada, puso sus brazos en sus muslos y de alguna manera ella entendió lo que él deseaba y se monto sobre sus hombros, mientras que ella se sostuvo de las fuertes bufandas.

- ¡Querido Dios del cielo!- desde la altura ella lo miró hacer aquello tan exótico, Edward pellizco su trasero, bella se iba y volvía del mundo donde se encontraba y trataba de mantenerse y como si tratara de mantenerse despierta movía la cabeza entre la incredulidad y la coherencia. Un orgasmo la arraso con fuerza y convulsionó haciendo que el equilibrio de él se perdiera. La soltó para dejarla un segundo en estado de desamparo, se desnudo con rapidez y la beso de manera sedienta, la alzó para posicionarla en su cintura.

- Sostente fuerte nena- ella lo hizo, pues estaba casi a la altura de los barrotes y entonces el entró en ella con fuerza, ambos gritaron y el grito resonó en todo el apartamento, Edward golpeaba fuertemente, se sostenía con fuerza de los hierros del aparato que se movía y vibraba y hacía ruido conjugado con los gemidos, inhalaba el aliento de ella, veía los senos de ella en movimiento y conjunción con el penetrar, su polla se vibraba y se expandía, los músculos de la vagina de ella se contraían. Bella sentía un dolor venido del placer animal del empuje.

- Edward más rápido baby…más rápido.

- Voy a morir Bella- apretó una de sus manos en el aparato, y con la otra pellizco el pezón para llevarla luego a su punto más sensible, bajo la cabeza y lamió el cuello y los senos, el placer era abrasador- cada día es mejor, mejor…- su voz era áspera y urgida, sus movimientos más, el cuerpo de ella ardía en la necesidad de la conjunción absoluta, mordió su boca hasta casi sangrar- bésame nena…por favor- ella lo devoró con la boca, el placer eclipso el dolor de sus muñecas, cerró los ojos- ¡No! ¡Mírame! La orden fue devastadora, el rostro del él era devastador, las respiraciones eran desiguales, ambos gemían sus nombres, él estaba fascinado con el penetrar- estas tan…mojada…y yo soy tuyo…siempre, desde siempre nena.

- Me quemó ángel…me quemo.

- Si…

- Estamos juntos…tú...

- Tú...

- Siempre- quería quitarse los arreos que la aprisionaban y tocarlo.

Él se movía más rápido, ella pulsaba, el aire se le iba, estaba atragantada, se elevaba…se perdía…quería mantener la sensación insana y animal de él dentro de ella…para siempre…grandes olas de placer fueron desde su centro hasta su cabeza y la obligó llevarla hacía atrás el clímax sin fin tomó su cuerpo y gritó con fuerza, los espasmos involuntarios apretaban alrededor de él y lo sintió…lo sintió irse.

- ¡Dios! ¡Mierda!...yo…yo…- y el orgasmo lo sacudió con fuerza de tal manera que el oxigeno se fue y sólo quedo un abrir de boca imitando un grito sin sentido, bella sintió el fluir caliente dentro de ella…_oh señor amo eso…amo eso _él cayó en el suelo, bella se dejó caer desmadejada y doliente, para que al medio segundo sentir como el la desamarraba de sus bufanda para ambos caer en el suelo del lugar.

- ¿Qué fue eso Edward?- bella se agitaba en su pecho.

- Es el comienzo nena.

- ¡Dios! ¿Comienzo? ¿Qué es esto? ¿El imperio de los sentidos Edward Cullen?

Soltó una carcajada.

- ¡Sucia! ¿Has visto esa película?- la beso con fervor el cabello. Bella lo miró diciendo _Culpable_- no, no mi amor…es sólo la necesidad que nos une…estamos recuperando el tiempo que no estuvimos juntos, años Swan, años.

- Años Edward, años- de alguna manera Bella con la cabeza sobre el pecho de aquel hombre supo que cada paso, cada perdida, cada palabra y hechos la llevaron a estar justamente donde debía estar…incluso James fue parte del camino.

Xxx

- En serio baby ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

-En mi auto.

- Ya estaba pensando en eso de estar desnuda todo el día.

Edward bajó la cabeza e hizo un mohín de niño pícaro.

- Pues esa era mi intención Bella, pero quiero intentarlo de nuevo, salir tu y yo…anoche cuando bailabas, pensé que debías hacerlo más seguido.

- ¿Y si nos ven?

- No te preocupes, mis frentes están bien cubiertos.

_Sus pretorianos de nuevo._

- ¿Sam y los demás?

- Ellos estarán pendientes.

- Edward todo mundo con sus celulares tomando fotos…no quiero que te arriesgues.

- A la mierda Swan, un día, estoy hasta la puta coronilla de tener que estar pendiente de eso, he hecho y desecho en mi vida, y hasta ahora nadie se mete conmigo, y si lo hacen mando a los tiburones de mis abogados y acabó con todo.

- Eres temible maestro.

- Si, temible…nadie se mete conmigo, esa es la ley Swan, nadie, y quien lo hace pierde.

Xxx

Bella bajo por Rufus, vio a la chica que lo paseaba y pudo notar la cara de decepción cuando no fue esa cosa divina de Edward Cullen quien lo recogió. La chica una adolescente pelirroja y pecosa se quedó mirándola de arriba abajo como quien ve a alguien fantástico…si él le daba a ella esa connotación, ella la chica libros, era dueña del corazón de ese hombre. Aún así los ojos hambrientos de la cabeza de zanahoria (apodo que fue gritado por la ninfa) no le gustaron para nada, eras los ojos de todas las mujeres que vivían encandiladas por la presencia del hombre más embriagador del planeta.

- ¿Vengo por el en la tarde señorita?

- No, no es necesario y mañana tampoco- contestó de manera seca _diablos…parezco una de esa mujeres paranoicas._

- El señor Cullen siempre lo saca los domingos.

- No, yo lo haré, él es mi perro también- las palabras salieron de su boca de manera fácil, "él es mi perro también" esa era la manera como ella iba aceptando todas esas pequeñas y grandes cosas que venían en el paquete cullen.

- Entiendo- la chica pecosa asistió de manera tímida…Bella se sintió culpable, de alguna manera aquella chica era del equipo hermanastra. Respiró profundo.

- Edward le agradece su compromiso con Rufus.

La chica sonrió y bella puso ver los tremendos aparatos dentales que la chica tenía.

- Ama a su perro, es un niño mimado ¿no es así chico?- la pequeña jugo con el perrote que bateó su cola de manera graciosa- Bueno…señorita...un gusto.

- Un gusto…hasta el lunes.

- Si señorita.

En el penthouse el animal llegó y casi tumba el enorme jarrón de la entrada, saludó a su amo, comió y como un digno príncipe se fue hacía el sofá y se acomodó a dormir.

- Edward ese perro es un loco caprichoso, lo has malacostumbrado ángel.

- Déjalo nena, este apartamento es más suyo que mío.

Bella sonrió.

- No se como harías tú con un hijo…sería el niño más mimado del planeta.

La expresión de Edward Cullen cambió de manera abrupta, tensó su mandíbula y su preciosa boca fue hosca y dura.

- Yo no tendré hijos Isabella ¡jamás! ¡Nunca!

La contestación brutal dejó a la chica pasmada; un niño en la vida del dragón quizás suavizaría su carácter, permitiría aflorar ese Edward dulce, protector y tierno que ella sabía que existía…un bebé, no supo porque la respuesta la entristeció, si, quizás porque en un sueño loco y de desvarió soñó que ella podría ser la madre.

- ¿Porqué baby?

- Porque soy egoísta, un mal ejemplo ¿qué puedo yo enseñarle a un niño? Yo…yo...no…no quiero un hijo que me culpe por su vida, no quiero un hijo a quien decepcionar bella, el corazón de un niño es algo frágil y puedes rompérselo de mil manera, no, no, no quiero un hijo- resopló, cerró los ojos y sólo vio a su bebé que no había pedido nacer agonizaba y moría…por su culpa.

_Ella…esa mujer…lizzy ¿qué clase de bestia fue?_

- Serías un maravilloso padre Edward.

- ¿Tú que sabes Swan?

- Lo se, eres protector, amable cuando te lo propones, no tienes mucha paciencia, pero aprenderías, mi madre decía que un niño da la oportunidad de volver a ser niño de nuevo para ser un mejor ser humano mientras que él crece, se crece con el hijo también Edward, volver a ser puro de corazón baby.

- Yo no volveré a ser puro nunca Swan, hace muchos años esa oportunidad se fue para mí.

- Ángel, no seas así contigo.

- No pongas tú fe en mi Swan, yo destruyo todo a mi paso.

Bella se acercó y se enfrento a la enorme estatura de ese hombre, estaba asustada. Se puso de puntillas y tomó su rostro duro y serio.

- ¿Entonces Edward? ¿Qué queda para mí?

Sus ojos verdes sobre ella, sus ojos agobiados y terribles.

- El amor más enfermizo, malsano y perverso de todos nena, eso es lo que te doy a ti- tomó sus manitos y beso las plantas de éstas- ¿Lo tomas o lo tomas Swan?

Bella no contestó, pues estaba demasiado ocupada en abrazarlo tan fuerte y escuchar su corazón relámpago en sus oídos.

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron hablando de infinidad de cosas, escuchando música, besándose como unos locos desesperados, y tratando de descifrarse el uno al otro en lo poco que dejaban conocer.

- ¿Comida favorita?

- Spaguetis con albóndigas.

- ¿En serio baby? ¿Tú señor sofísticado? ¿Alta cocina francesa? Debiste decirme, mañana te preparo eso, me quedan de rechupete.

- Cantante favorito.

- Sting, Louis amstrong, jhon legend, fredy mercury, nina simone- y hubiera seguido, la música su mundo- ¿el tuyo?

- Robert Plant, Kurt cobain y el vocalista de maroon five es delicioso- chillo de risa.

- Es un idiota y su música apesta- pero lo dijo más llevado por los celos infantiles que por otra cosa- ¿película favorita?

- La sociedad de los poetas muertos.

- Isabella Swan, ¿puedes ser más predecible?

- ¡Oye! Es la mejor película de la historia.

-¿Mejor que último tango en Paris y la naranja mecánica? no creo.

- Siempre tan perverso… ¿actor favorito?

- Jack nicholson y no me digas que Ethan Hawke es el tuyo, porque sólo fue bueno en día de entrenamiento…

- Jhony Deep- y los ojos de él fueron verde violento- Leonardo di Caprio, no sabes como llore en titanic.

- Oh Dios que cursi nena- mas bajo la cabeza en gesto cómplice- la escena cuando él muere es…es…

- Ahhhg- gritó- Edward corazón de hielo, confiesa que te gustó la película- y se lanzó a él para hacerle cosquillas _puta madre del cielo… ¿es esto ser feliz? Porque puedo morir mañana y no me importaría nada._

Xxx

Estaba vestida con unos pantalones de mezclilla, con su cabello suelto en salvajes espirales y con una hermosa blusa azul metálica, regalo de Alice Cullen, todo acompañado de unos divinos zapatos de tacón princesa, regalo de la misma chica.

Bella se tongoneaba frente al espejo, últimamente tenía la vanidad al tope _una hada nena preciosa…disfruta mi cielo…cariño el tiempo es una destructora de la belleza, eso lo dijo shakespeare y si él lo dijo es verdad, por eso baby…belleza afuera y belleza interior, es la única que mejora con el tiempo, pero disfruta, goza ser bonita mi hada._

Edward apareció y por un momento ella ya no quería salir, pantalones negros, una camisa gris, una bufanda entre blanca y negra y una chaqueta negra.

- ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta?

- No, eres demasiado tentador Cullen.

- Yo podría decir lo mismo.

- Frente a ti palidezco.

Él odiaba que dijera eso…lo odiaba.

- ¡Mierda! Isabella Swan, un día de estos voy a poner un anunció en la puta pantalla de la quinta avenida diciendo que eres lo más increíblemente caliente, hermoso y perfecto del mundo.

- Edward.

- No es una broma Swan, yo odio esas bellezas artificiales, tú eres divina, vestida con ropa oscura, vestida como adolescente rebelde y desvestida presta a ser follada como dios manda por mí, así que cállate y vamos a bailar.

- Baby ¿Tú bailas?

- Si bailar es dar patadas como un loco mientras cantas a voz en cuello fuck authority, si, si bailo- omitió el detalle de las grandes dosis de heroína en su cuerpo.

Salieron en el Volvo plateado, el más sencillo de los veinte autos que él tenía, autos que mostró y que hace que ella casi se caiga al ver semejante colección exagerada de autos y cuatro motos.

Al salir del estacionamiento tres autos detrás…los pretorianos en cortejo al césar arrogante.

Llegaron a una enorme lugar lleno de gente hermosa con los looks más divertidos del mundo, bella sintió un aire juvenil en todo su cuerpo. Se escuchaba a Gwen stefany y hollaback girl y la música vibró por sus pies, hacía su sexo, sus senos y su cabeza. Miró con timidez hacía Edward que evidentemente hacía años que no sabía que era ir a un lugar de esos.

- La pista es tuya mi amor.

- ¿Sola?

- Vamos baila para mi, se joven nena…- palmea su trasero y la lanza a la pista- a bailar.

Se mordió la boca y se lanzó a bailar.

La pista palpitaba, las luces parpadeaban dando una sensación de cámara lenta, la música a sonidos demenciales y bella Swan en plena pista.

Edward se quedó observando ese espectáculo, su nena movía los hombros a ritmo y sus caderas en concordancia perfecta, la imagen de él era de un león al acecho, la de ella era de una niña de veintidós años que amaba a alguien y que tenía vida por todo su cuerpo. Lo vio cuando el le guiñó un ojo y ella se planto casi en el centro, sólo bailaba para él, para esa fiera triste y violenta.

Maddona…hung up y algo extraño y mágico ocurrió en esa pista de baile, la música subía y todos bailaron al ritmo de la reina de la música, bella empezó a cantar y a mover la cabeza…

_Es hermosa y joven…_

_Mírala idiota…sólo para ti…sólo para ti…venida desde muy lejos…para ti que no has merecido nada…_

En un momento la canción palpitó y ella llevó su cabeza oscura llena de rizos y cerró los ojos y Edward Cullen se le paralizó su corazón.

Si…

Niña coletas rosas..

Lectora de libros viejos…

Ella…

Y el silencio…

Ella y su gato celoso…

Ella que ama a su padre…

Ella que adora el metro…

Ella y su madre trashumante y fantasma…

Ella que fuma para estar en contra del sistema…

Ella que levanta su dedo de manera anárquica al rey del mundo…

Ella que sabe de motos…

Ella que hace el amor como si de ello dependiera su razón…

_Ella Edward Cullen…lo único que tienes en tu vida…ella capaz de luchar contra lizzy, Jessica y todo el sucio pasado que tienes…ella…guerreros…salvajes…ella que retumba por dentro como la música misma._

Rhiana y don`t stop the music, Bella lo invitó con sus dedos.

- ¡Ven Edward! ¡Baila conmigo baby!

Él se negó.

- ¡Ven! Es fácil mi amor, yo te enseñó… ¡ven!

Veintidós….

Y Él….

Poder….

Dinero…

Apellidos…

Frustraciones de piano….

Madres dementes…

Adicciones…

Violencia…

Cullen C.O

Torre de Sauron…

Respiró con fuerza, bajó las escaleras hacía la pista, ella lo abrazó y dijo en su oído.

- No te preocupes, sólo déjate llevar- puso sus manos sobre sus caderas y se movió lento, él lo siguió- ¿ves cariño? Todo lo haces bien.

Finalmente en tantos años, el dragón bajo de su torre de hielo y se permitió tener veintiocho años.

En la barra Bella se negaba a tomarse un trago.

- Oh no Cullen, no me vas a emborrachar, eres peligroso, una soda mi cielo y a bailar de nuevo.

- No, hago el ridículo.

- ¿El qué?, te paras en esa pista y arrasas.

- ¿De verdad?- fue tímido

_Mi pobre bebé…_

- En serio Cullen.

Por un momento ella fue al baño, Sam la siguió cosa que ella no pudo evitar.

- Hola- dos chicas embelezadas.

- Hola- contestó secamente.

- ¿Nos invitas a un trago?

Hizo un gesto y las chicas recibieron dos mojitos.

- Mi nombre es Jhoana y el de mi amiga Sara.

Edward miraba hacía el lugar donde bella estaba, las dos chicas eran molestas, pero no quería ser grosero, cosa que hasta él mismo sorprendió.

- Hola Jhoana, Sara- volteó y les dio la espalda.

- Estamos solas y…y…quieres acompañarnos, eres el hombre más hermoso que hemos visto y nos preguntamos si… tú sabes- la mujer llevó su mano al pecho del adonis que tenía en frente...el toque le fastidió.

- No estoy solo chicas, vengo con mi mujer, lo siento.

- Te podemos dejar nuestro número telefónico, somos divertidas.

Bella escuchó y la ninfa y la hermanastra dispusieron armas.

- Él dijo que no- su voz retumbó duro- muevan sus culos a otra parte o les arranco los ojos y les desinfló sus tetas plásticas y lo digo en serio- gatita…Gatita.

- ¡Bruja!

- Vamos chicas…ella es peligrosa ¡fuera de aquí!- la caballerosidad a la porra, las chicas salieron despavoridas, una sonrisa perversa- ¡Vaya Swan! ¿Defiendes mi virtud?

- Cuido lo mío- y manda sus manos descaradamente a su bragueta y otra a su corazón- no necesito el alcohol para ser descarada Cullen- aprieta- todas esa putillas detrás de ti, quiero matarlas, no las soporto me muero de celos…

Edward pone una de sus manos sobre la mano que lo presiona.

- Esto es tuyo mi amor…sólo tiene hambre de ti…

Una música sugestiva y cadenciosa roads de portishead. La lleva a la pista, todos bailan pegados, él se quita su chaqueta y de manera descarada en frente de todos la alza, pone sus piernas en su cadera y baila con ella, sabe muy bien que sus cinco guardaespaldas están pendientes de cualquier cosa.

La sensación de la canción es sugestiva.

- Gracias por esto nena.

- Gracias a ti, gracias Edward Cullen por traer poesía a mi vida.

Pego su frente a él mientras bailaban.

- Yo no nací el 20 de junio nena…nací cuando me besaste en las vegas, el primer día de mi vida.

Se miraron con vehemencia y el mundo desapareció.

En el ascensor el deseo corría, no tenían tiempo, sus manos, sus bocas hambrientas se devoraban sin piedad.

- Nos van a ver baby.

- No…es ascensor privado- le jaló el cabello- no me aguanto hasta mi apartamento- le arrancó la blusa, alice moriría.

- Todo lo tienes cubierto ángel.

- Todo- le quito los zapatos y sus pantalones de mezclilla y arrancó sus bragas.

- Miles de dólares en pantys Edward.

- Fácil Swan- llevó sus brazos a la pared- no uses y deja que yo te tenga en mi casa desnuda, dispuesta y mojada- mordió su cuello, bella lo empujó y en un santiamén lo desnudo también.

- ¿Sabes? Puedo hasta sentir lastima por esas chicas, no saben que es tenerte desnudo Cullen.

A los minutos él empujaba dentro de ella con locura, ella gritaba de placer.

- ¡Dios! Más...Más...Más…te amo tanto, tanto, tanto…

- Eres hermosa bella…adoro tener mi polla en tu coño apretado-empujaba con fuerza- ¡Mierda!…yo…yo- de pronto paró y una mirada retorcida se dejó ver, se estiró y saco el celular- quiero-embestía- quiero ¡joder! Quiero fotos Swan…quiero tener una imagen de esto…

- Ahhgg depravado sucio bebé- se dejaba penetrar con fuerza, el orgasmo se anunciaba en su vientre- ¡ahora! ¡Ahora! Toma la foto ahora… ¡ahora!- y en el clímax del momento edward tomó fotos de ambos en aquel acto de tempestuosa comunión.

Xxx

Si su hermana Alice y si Peter hubiesen sabido lo que ocurrió ese domingo en ese apartamento, la primera habría gritado _Dios ¿Ustedes hablan? _Y Peter habría gritado _Maldita suertuda. _

Bella devolvió el favor….lo despertó con un trabajo oral que casi le hacer rezar en latín.

_Diablos Bella…tienes la boca más sexy…y… ¡mierda! Es la octava puta maravilla de este planeta…no, no la primera…_

El desayuno fue una total batalla en la cocina….ella con las piernas abiertas y el jugando, alimentándose en su sexo…_carajo ¿Quién pensaría que las fresas tenían esta otra función?..._

El almuerzo espaguetis con albóndigas fue perfecto, nunca lo había visto comer así.

Sacó a pasear a Rufus…y al llegar un nuevo asalto en el sofá…

La tarde fue de reposo, silencio y lectura en la biblioteca, se acostó en su pecho y él leyó para ella, finalmente la muy indiferente ninfa ponía atención a algo que no fuese el cuerpo desnudo de Edward Cullen, hasta se dio el lujo de suspirar frente a la lectura de un poema de Dylan Thomas…

_Y la muerte perderá su dominio.  
Los muertos desnudos serán un solo muerto.  
Con el hombre en el viento y la luna de occidente;  
cuando se descarnen los huesos y desaparezcan los huesos.  
Donde hubo codos y pies aparecerán estrellas.  
Y aunque se sumerjan en profundas aguas tendrán que resurgir.  
Y aunque los amantes se extravíen perdurará el amor.  
Y la muerte perderá su dominio._

Si 48 horas juntos, hambrientos, felices y solos.

Xxx

La despedida fue dolorosa…ella insistió en irse sola, necesitaba ir por su mascota, comprar el alimento para éste, hablar con Peter sobre los arreglos de la graduación, llamar a su padre. La vio partir, perderse en el ascensor y fue como si el maldito sol que se instaló en su casa durante dos días había sido arrancado de allí y de nuevo volvió a odiar el lugar y de nuevo las sombras espantadas por la presencia luminosa de Isabella Swan hicieron su aparición. Se sentó en mitad de la sala con un enorme vaso de whisky y miraba las fotos alucinantes de la cópula brutal…la heroína…Swan se iba y la furia de la soledad venía.

A las dos horas Bella llegó a su apartamento con su gatito, prendió la luz y como un fantasma estaba él allí. Se asustó, el rostro tranquilo de los dos días anteriores había desaparecido.

- ¿Baby hace cuanto estas aquí?

- No se- se levantó y fue hacía ella y hundió su rostro en su cuello.

- ¿Manejaste así ángel?

- No, Sam me trajo- la tomó de la cintura- dime Swan- y su voz era dura- ¿Estabas desesperada por irte no es así?

- ¡No!

- Yo te asfixio.

- No baby.

- No mientas…te ahogo, lo se…te fuiste antes de que yo urdiera un plan malvado- y su voz no era divertida.

- ¿Qué plan?

- No dejarte salir nunca de allí.

- No tienes que urdir un plan ángel, yo estoy allí siempre.

Se alejó, estaba ebrio, no tanto de alcohol sino de fuego.

- Cuando te vayas de mi Swan…yo…yo…voy a explotar esta ciudad.

- ¿Me dejarías ir?

- No- como un niño asustado y terrible la miro- ¿Te quieres ir?

- No baby…yo te amo mi cielo, no me voy a ir a ninguna parte.

- Yo te seguiría nena a todas las putas partes que vayas…y te arrastraría a casa conmigo.

Se quedó mirando el suelo

- Si me hiciera cosquillas el roce del amor, si una niña tramposa me robara a su lado- Dylan Thomas de nuevo-y horadase sus pajas rompiendo mi vendado corazón, si ese rojo escozor pudiera dar a luz…

- Ven Edward vamos a dormir ¿Umm?

- Si…dormir.

- Dormir- lo llevó a la cama y lo desnudo, beso su frente- fue un lindo fin de semana Edward.

- Si.

- Tendremos energía para trabajar.

- Noo- se removió en la cama, ya estaba dormido- puta torre de Sauron. No quiero verle la cara a Jacob Black…no quiero que te vea, lo odio, lo odio.

Bella curiosa y aprovechando la paz recuperada en su cama y el adormilamiento.

- ¿Qué pasó con Jacob Black Edward?

- Me traicionó, se llevó todo, todo…mi…mi…me mintieron, mintieron…él lo sabía…lo sabía maldito hijo de puta, él lo sabía.

- ¿Saber que mi amor?

- Todo…todo…-respiro con fuerza y se durmió.

Xxx

Si era oficial, a las ocho de la mañana la cama de Isabella Swan había pasado a mejor vida.

En la editorial Black, abogados y jefes hablaban de las últimas transacciones y adquisiciones. Una de las revistas en el este de Europa no estaba funcionando muy bien y el dragón en pleno echaba fuego por la boca.

- No entiendo cual es la tontería de mantener una revista que evidentemente no va a funcionar Black, ciérrala, no estoy dispuesto a perder más dinero- grito.

- La revista tiene algunos meses, no puedo despedir a doscientas personas y deja de gritar Cullen, éste no es tú maldito reino.

Pero la verdad no era por la maldita revista por lo que estaba furioso; lo que lo tenía fuera de quicio era la visión de Isabella mirando tras los grandes ventanales las últimas cargas de libros que estaban para salir, el lleve y corra de los editores en jefe, los ecos sobre nuevos escritores, el olor a papel, a libros, a palabras.

Jacob la miraba, de una manera u otra él creía que la chica no trabajaba con él, mas por un sentimiento de compromiso adquirido con Cullen C.O que por real deseo de estar allí. Miró a esa cosa déspota que observaba a todos con indiferencia.

_Maldito cerdo egoísta._

Lo que no sabía es que la cosa indiferente pensaba lo mismo de él _Maldito cerdo egoísta, este es su lugar._

En medio de la reunión y cuando abogados y todos rendían pleitesía al dueño del mundo, Jacob se acercó con sigilo y le dio una sonrisa luminosa a la chica.

- Hola, no he tenido tiempo de saludar.

Por debajo de la mesa, bella movía el pie en señal de nervios.

- Hola Jacob.

- Cada día más bonita señorita Swan, me gusta tu nueva ropa, aunque la vieja también me gustaba ¿cómo estas?

- Con mucho trabajo- miró de reojo y se encontró con los ojos esmeraldas y miles de cuchillos afilados hacía ella.

- Necesitas vacaciones, preciosa ¿Cuándo te gradúas?

- En tres, cuatro semanas.

- ¿Seguirás en Cullen C.O? porque no puedes desperdiciar tus conocimientos allí.

Bella se removió estaba incomoda.

- No se, no lo he pensado aún.

- Debes…tú sabes las puertas de Black editores están abiertas para ti, como editor o escritor... ¿Recibiste mi correo sobre las bases del concurso?

- Si, si lo hice.

- ¿Entonces?- de manera descarada, desde su enorme altura Jacob se acercó, casi hasta quedar en la periferia de su cuello- siempre hueles tan bien Bella.

Algo movió la mesa en fuerza de terremoto, y eso fue Edward Cullen que se paró de su asiento y al hacerlo casi derriba a todos los que estaban cerca.

_Madre santa del cielo _lo vio venir.

- ¿Qué hablas con mi secretaria Black?- su voz era oscura, el aliento de fuego llegó a su espalda, miró por lo bajo y las manos de él dejaban ver la tensión.

- Cosas Cullen, Bella y yo somos amigos.

Él río de manera cínica.

- Escoja mejor a sus amigos Swan, a veces son tú peor enemigo.

Los ojos oscuros de Jacob ardían en rabia y se encontraron con la mirada de hielo de quien años atrás fue casi su hermano.

- Si, amigos que pretenden pasar por encima de todo y de todos.

Antes que las cosas se pusieran peor, Bella se paró entre los dos y en un mínimo de segundo rogó con un gesto a Edward tranquilidad.

- Señor, ¿el contrato con Buenos Aires? Usted no lo ha firmado.

_Por favor…por favor baby…por el fin de semana…por mi…por tú boca en mi boca…por cada palabra…por cada gesto…por los poemas de Dylan Thomas…por la música y tus bufandas perversas…_

Sintió el pecho del león sosegarse.

- No, no lo he hecho ¿Dónde están los malditos contratos?

Black se fue hacía sus papeles y maldijo, por lo general era un hombre dulce y de buen carácter, pero la presencia de edward Cullen lo hacía transformarse.

- Están en mi oficina y mi secretaria está con mi padre, ¿bella podrías ir tú?

- ¡No!- el dragón rugió.

Todos voltearon ante el grito siniestro.

_No tienes porque ser así…quiero salir…estoy sofocada aquí adentro…estoy en medio de una guerra que no me pertenece._

Y él lo sabía…lo sabía _caminas en un línea muy delgada hermano, muy delgada…_

- Déjala caminar Cullen ¿No ves que se muere por salir a mirarlo todo? No puedes pretender que una estudiante de literatura no adore estar en un lugar así.

_Hasta el maldito lo sabe…_

- Vaya por los papeles Swan- Hizo el gesto arrogante, permitía que ella saliera de su rango de visión no por compasión a ella, sino para que Jacob Black no quedase ante todos como el maldito buen samaritano y él como un puto cretino.

- Es en el tercer piso Bella, están en una carpeta negra, encima de la nueva edición de los cuentos de Poe.

- Si señor- y salió de allí, mirando hacía atrás para sentir como la seguían con ojos de halcón.

Llegó a la oficina, muy distinta a la que ella conocía, era una cosa caótica, llena de miles de cosas, papeles, libros en el suelo, música…una caja de hamburguesa, lápices…marcadores, resaltadotes…todo lo típico de un editor con miles de libros en su cabeza, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue una pared llena de fotografías. La enorme familia Black. No quería ser entrometida, pero era fascinante ver todo. Fotos de Billy black antes del accidente, fotos de quien ella suponía era su madre y sus hermanos, dos fotos de Carlisle Cullen muy joven con su amigo sentados en un viejo convertible. Agarró los contratos, volvió a mirar en una ráfaga de segundo las fotografías, iba a salir, cuatro pequeñas imágenes le llamaron la atención y volvió hacía ellas. Jacob besando a una chica muy rubia casi platino _su esposa, que bonita _pero hubo algo que le molestó de ella, era como si la chica tuviera un dejo de fastidio y perversión, otra foto del matrimonio, en ella Jacob parecía feliz bailando con ella, y otra donde comían el pastel de boda, pero fue la última…la última la que la hizo acercarse más; la esposa de Jake, él en medio y otra mujer… ¿Dónde la había visto? El labial rojo la delataba _¿la amiga de Lizzy? ¿Qué hace esa mujer en esta fotografía?_

- Son las fotos de mi familia Isabella- la chica brincó de susto, como si la hubiesen pillado en un robo.

- Lo siento Jacob no quería ser entrometida.

- No te preocupes, creí que no habías encontrado los papeles.

- Aquí- levantó la carpeta.

- Tú jefe resopla.

Bella hizo un gesto de paciencia _debe estar echando chispas. _

Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato…gato entrometido.

- Tú esposa era hermosa Jacob, una niña ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando te casaste con ella?

- Dieciocho- sus ojos fueron a las fotos- muy joven, ambos, demasiado, las fotos son de nuestro matrimonio, fue algo intimo y pequeño- si muy intimo…aquel día estaban todos aterrados creyendo que cierto animal entraría y acabaría con todo.

- Y… ¿Ella quien es?- trato de parecer tranquila al señalar a la mujer de la boca de grotesco labial rojo.

- Holly, la madre de Jessica.

_¿Qué?..._

**Ohhh…ohhh chicas hemos llegado al límite total, ya he presentado todos los demonios de esta historia desde el otro capitulo empezaran a llegar uno a uno….**

**En el otro capitulo la fiesta….**

**AMENME O DEJENME dejar capítulo es casi tan bueno como posar para las cámaras del fotógrafo Cullen.**

**A maguidecullen (el ascensor es mágico) a viri carlie, a hinatapink, a catt patzztew, sonia diaz( ¿hey abriste cuenta?) a Nohemí, a Taly87, A aUurOora, a tolola (terremoto divino) a cerecita-agridulce, a bellarenesmee- alias NATI, a martha (mexico ahhh suspiro) a Ximena (has vuelto) Mrs. P and C. a paz (que linda cultura la china) a Ang, a Ally Cullen (¿Cómo vas con los libros?) a elena (yin y yan que linda filosofía) a cremita, a maki salvatore, a yolabertey, a frad ex nox, a robsten-pattinson, a lynn, a Lu0911 ( fiel como siempre) a Dreams hunter, a deisycolombia, a MELI8114, a Paola, a marchu, sophia18( y su misteriosa presencia) a anybuff, a As, a Patty Mendoza (quien me halaga siempre con sus buenas vibraciones) a RED RAEPER LoMy ADICTA ( quien se ha dejado contagiar de mi dragón, que comprende y ama sus mundos oscuros y terribles) a lowrense, a mamichuela, a aramii occa( la voz de twitter, una de mis publicista y mi amigucha quien siente esta historia como propia) a zujeyane ( mi complice en todo) a Kalita Cullen, a alimago (quien me acompaña) a Caro. Bere. Cullen. A Inmans, a Monita21, a damaris nuez, a Yanira, a Krencullen, a Carlos (me encanta que te encante carlos, tienes el valor de reconocer, pues se que muchos hombres me leen, que a los chicos les gusta las historias de amor, tranquilo lo que me pediste se te dará, no te preocupes y ojala mi mente pervertida de chica de los cafetales de Colombia te de algunas ideas con tú novia, ella te amará, todas te amaran) a tania solis (quien siempre esta conmigo) a hannie06, a mgcb (paraguay quiero conocerlo) a LULLYVACO, a nina, a ese alguien quien nunca me dice su nombre pero que siempre me deja comentarios ¿Quién eres nena? A (si todos los nombres los se, cada uno, por eso cuando no me escriben las extraño) a tata. XOXO. A joli Cullen, a lizitablackswan (sigue escribiendo, sólo escribiendo se exorcizan demonios) A Belen Robsten, mi muy sensible y adorada lectora, quien me ha brindado su amistad, su lucha, sus ganas, sus mundos, sus fuegos y sus talentos y quien algún día ganara un oscar y me presentara a Jhony Deep, y quien le dará un beso caliente a Rob y hará que hasta la novia se muera de celos. A Lilivett quien es una loquilla maravillosa y a quien le debo ese maravilloso facebook donde todos tienen voz, y pueden dejarme besitos, música y fotos.**

**A FAN HISTORIA quien hace las portadas más maravillosas del todo el fanfiction y creo que se las hace a mi historia…ahgggg….a las chicas de Twitter…a las que me leen y ¿porque no? hasta a las que no quieren mi caos también besitos….**


	37. Chapter 37 el baile y la hermanastra

_**La saga crepúsculo pertenece a Meyer, la historia del caos es mía y de todas las chicas que comparten este delirio.**_

_**Y vamos de nuevo, trato de contestar comentarios y no puedo, me siento que soy una maleducada, pero escribiendo esta cosa inmensa no tengo tiempo ni para respirar. Pero creo que todas las chicas entienden, que cumplir con cada capítulo es mi comentario a cada una y mi agradecimiento.**_

_**A las miles de lectoras fantasmas que me leen, desde Italia, Australia, suecia, suiza, Japón, Finlandia, Rumania, Polonia, Francia, España, Portugal, brasil, Estados unidos, irlanda e Inglaterra miles de gracias….**_

_**A todas las chicas en Latinoamérica…mis lindas, mis compañeras en esto miles, pero miles de gracias.**_

_**A las que dejan comentarios y me dan su opinión, ustedes son mis betas.**_

_**A las chicas de Facebook (que locas son) gracias por hacerme reír.**_

_**A las de Twitter son divinas.**_

_**La pregunta si es largo la historia, no se cómo contestar, sólo se que cada personaje hará lo que tiene que hacer.**_

_**Este capítulo va dedicado a mis héroes del FF que aunque no les importe y no sepan que existo, yo los adoro.**_

_**Sebastienrobichaud , Karizzmatik, jaxon22, ocdmess, quien tomaron los personajes de meyer e hicieron divinas historias.**_

_**Música.**_

_**Pat Benatar, love is a battlefield.**_

_**Queen: love of my life.**_

_**Nirvana: drain you.**_

_**Iron maiden: wasting love.**_

_**Están en el blog.**_

CAPITULO INMENSO.

**EL LÍMITE DEL CAOS**

**El baile y la hermanastra. **

Bella trató de calmarse y mostrar indiferencia frente a las fotos que estaban en frente de ella.

- ¿Cuántos años tenía tú esposa cuando murió?

- Veinte, murió en un accidente automovilístico- Jacob se quedó observando las fotos de la rubia platino que en las imágenes parecía mediar entre el asco, el dolor y la ausencia.

- ¿Y la madre de ella?

Jacob respiró hondo.

- Vive en Chicago.

_¿Chicago? Allí vivió Edward con su madre…todo esto es muy extraño._

De un momento a otro como en los últimos meses, la presencia quemante del que ella adoraba se sintió muy cerca; volteó y vio caminar como un león escaleras arriba tras los cristales de la oficina.

_Dios…allí viene._

Se alejó tres pasos para salir de allí, pero fue demasiado tarde, el huracán entró con ojos de furia.

- ¿Tanto tiempo para traer un maldito contrato?

- Lo siento señor, es que…

Jacob cruzo sus brazos y le hizo la mirada de reto y fastidio que siempre le hacía cuando estaba en presencia de Edward Cullen.

- Sólo charlábamos, tranquilízate.

- ¿Swan?- sus ojos verdes miedo se quedaron sobre ella.

Ella no sabía que decir.

- Deja de asustarla idiota- un brillo maligno en los ojos de Jacob- hablábamos de mi esposa Jessica ¿te acuerdas de ella?

Los puños del dragón se cerraron, su interior rugía de ira _maldita sea…maldita sea…maldita sea…_

- Si hay fotos muy bonitas señor- desde su pequeña estatura Isabella Swan se plantó frente a él y desando los dos pasos y volvió a ver las fotos - toda esta familia, hasta su padre está aquí, y las fotos de la esposa de Jacob en su boda son tiernas señor.

Edward se plantó en pie de guerra frente aquellas fotos y el rostro de Jessica parecía mirarlo desde el papel. Allí estaba muy hermosa…y podrida.

- ¿Te acuerdas Edward?- la voz del editor en jefe sonó como si fuera una cuchilla afilada en el hierro.

Bella vio como las aletas de la nariz de Edward se dilataron, señal que ella conocía como preludio a las furias terribles, la misma expresión de batalla que tenía aquella noche en los ángeles, o el sábado con sus guantes de Boxeo. Una mano de hierro la tomó con fuerza.

- Sal Swan, necesito hablar con Jacob- resoplaba como animal.

Ella tembló.

- ¿Señor?

- ¡Sal! ¡Ahora!

- No grites en mi oficina.

- Me importa una mierda tú oficina, ¡Salte!

- ¡Edward!

- Isabella, no me retes con un maldito demonio, sal de esta oficina, necesito hablar con Jacob black ¡ahora!- el grito fue tan terrible que bella sintió que el oxigeno se le iba de los pulmones. Dio pasos tímidos y salió de la oficina. Desde afuera pudo ver las expresiones sin máscaras de los dos enemigos…y lo que vio fue terrible. Edward bajó las persianas del lugar.

- ¿Qué puto derecho tienes tú de venir y hacer ese espectáculo edward Cullen?

- No tienes que hablar de mí frente a los empleados- gritó

- Yo no hable nada de ti estúpido paranoico, ella vio las fotos y preguntó.

Sonrió cínico.

- Te fascina, te fascina enlodar mi nombre ¿no es así? Cualquier maldita oportunidad y te lanzas como hiena frente a la carroña.

- No, aquí la única hiena eres tú y la única carroña.

- Ella está muerta.

- Tú la mataste…lo hiciste, la destruiste.

- ¡Lo se! ¡Lo se! …pero ella lo permitió Jacob, ella lo permitió, Jessica sabía lo que pasaba, sólo tenía que decir no.

- No se lo hubieses permitido maldito, no se lo hubieses permitido, la habrías perseguido, ahogado, tenía que acabar con el poco juicio que ella tenía, esa era tu satisfacción, tu deseo…ella era débil y lo sabías, tenías que hacer que ella pagara tus errores.

- ¿Pagar? Ella era la madre, yo era el padre… ¿Pagar? ¿Pagar? Me mintieron, ¡Todos!

- ¿Qué clase de padre habría sido tu? Un heroinómano, un salvaje sanguinario que no medía las consecuencia de nada, que iba por la vida pisoteando a todos ¿qué querías?

- Mia era mi hija, mía, sea como sea, sea como sea.

- No hables a mí de paternidad cullen, estabas tan podrido que ni siquiera tú sangre sirvió, seguías consumiendo mientras que la bebé agonizaba.

Edward se llevó las manos a las sienes.

- ¿Qué sabes tú Jacob Black? Tú en tu mundo de familia feliz… ¿qué sabes tú?, sabías lo de mi madre…no me vengas a mi con tus ínfulas de niño intelectual y sensible, me importa una puta mierda, te fascinó que Mia muriera, era una carga ¿ibas a ser el padre? ¡No! porque odiabas tanto a la niña, tan sólo porque era mi hija, frente a todos fuiste la víctima, frente a todos…me conocías, sabías muy bien en el mundo demente en que yo vivía y tan sólo te quedaste ahí observando, viendo como me autodestruía, pues así Jessica sería para ti- la crueldad suprema surgió en todo su esplendor- pero lo que no contabas en que ella era adicta a mi, adicta a mi ¿venganza? ¡Claro que si! Claro que si ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué querías? Soy una bestia, lo dijiste un día, y así me comporté…yo sólo quería compasión y no me la diste- Se acercó al rostro de Jacob con aquella expresión verdugo- ¿Qué es lo que no me perdonas amigo? ¿Qué fuera yo el que haya sobrevivido? Eso es…Mia muerta ¿qué más me quedaba? Lo esperabas, lo esperabas con impaciencia, pero no contabas con una cosa Jacob Black.

- Maldito…hijo de puta.

Edward se río.

- Si, hijo de Elizabeth Masen, ella habla por mi- sus ojos eran dementes- ¿te acuerdas de mi madre? Era malvada.

- Igual a ti- si él se acordaba de aquel ser terriblemente hermoso, él también había sido víctima de su lengua cruel.

- Exacto Black, no contabas con mi rabia, no contabas con mi ira, y no contabas con mi odio-Las manos de Jacob se fueron al cuello de Edward, pero lo único que consiguió fue que las manos de su enemigo lo apretaran de las muñecas, hasta hacerlo gemir- No eres capaz Jacob, eres demasiado delicado para mi.

- Algún día me sentaré a ver Cullen como tu mierda se te viene encima.

- No lo vas a ver nunca.

- No estoy tan seguro- y las manos que estaban en el cuello lo soltaron al igual las que aprisionaban sus muñecas.

Edward se arregló las solapas con furia, fue hacía la puerta y gritó.

- Se acabó la maldita reunión.

Bella con el corazón en la mano lo vio salir, y la cara de él era aterradora.

- No puedes irte, tienes que firmar los malditos contratos- Jacob lo siguió.

El dragón se paró en seco, volteó y sonrió con su mueca malvada.

-¿Tengo black? ¿Tengo?, lo único que tengo que hacer es morirme.

Pasó como un siroco al lado de Isabella que estaba de una sola pieza, a la cual las piernas no le respondían.

- ¡Swan!

Pero ella no se movía.

- ¡Swan!- la tomó del brazo y la arrastró por los pasillos- quiero irme de aquí, quiero irme de aquí…

Abogados, contadores y guardaespaldas, siguieron al emperador…los autos rugieron en pleno edificio y todos siguieron al Vanquish negro, es decir al carruaje del todo poderoso.

Bella sentada a su lado, sólo veía el rostro perfecto y frenético de aquel hombre que durante el fin de semana fue un niño lindo y tranquilo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió allí?

- No quería venir…no quería venir Swan- resopló.

- ¿Podrías manejar más despacio mi cielo?

Pero él no lo hacía.

- Maldito perro infeliz, y tú…tú…

- ¿Yo qué?

- Tú…

- ¿Yo qué?

- ¡Tú le sonríes! Nunca, jamás…me sonreíste a mí durante los dos años en que sólo éramos jefe y secretaria, nunca ni siquiera por una maldita cortesía.

_Oh no…no…no…_

- Yo le sonrió a él, es verdad, pero…

- ¿Pero?

- Se le sonríe a alguien, y maneja más despacio, le sonrió…porque, porque él me es indiferente Edward, nunca lo hice contigo porque si lo hacía y tú me correspondías yo me habría muerto de emoción.

Él golpeó el volante con fuerza.

_No me importa si grita…no me importa…él…_

- ¿Conociste a Jessica?

Las manos de él apretaron con fuerza.

- ¡Dios!

- Por favor baby… ¿conociste a Jessica?

El auto aceleró a una velocidad de pánico. Dejaron atrás a toda el enorme sequito.

- Maldito seas Jacob Black.

- ¿Por qué esa mujer, la que fue al Cullen C.O está en las fotos? ¿Por qué? Por amor de Dios Edward necesito que me digas baby…estoy perdida…

Él tomó una curva de desviación.

No…

Un respiro…

Una tregua…

Calma…

_Todo se va para la porra…todo…maldito control…todo…y ella de nuevo…y empieza otra vez…._

La foto…

Los ojos de Jessica burlándose.

Cada palabra dicha hace tantos años.

La burla de él.

Su venganza.

Su rabia.

Sus puños.

La droga.

El infierno.

Sexo violento.

_¿Hasta cuando puedo sostener esto? Caminas por una muy delgada línea…a la mierda las delgadas líneas de mi vida…siempre estoy en ellas, parezco un maldito trapecista…todo…todo porque no me odie…todo…_

El mundo retumba…el mundo retumba y se devuelve…_puto karma…_

El auto paró en una calle solitaria.

- Jessica, Jessica fue mi novia isabella.

El corazón de Bella se detuvo por un segundo, su estomago se retorció de rabia, celos. Su mente se debatía en miles de preguntas.

- ¿Qué?

- Yo era un niño...y ella estaba mal, como yo, nos conocimos en la escuela en Chicago- volteó hacia bella y sus ojos eran cristalinos de niño asustado- nos hicimos novios, pero todo fue un maldito desastre, ambos éramos dos desastres nena, dos malditos desastres drogados- tenía terror de hablar de eso, no podía contarlo todo _me odiaría, me odiaría_- pero yo sólo contaba con ella, cuando lizzy estaba borracha, yo contaba con ella, cuando hablar con mi padre era doloroso, yo contaba con ella, cuando el mundo se venía abajo, yo contaba con ella - la voz desde muy lejos dijo _vamos Edward cuéntale la verdad, cuéntale que me tratabas como si yo no valiera nada _– Holly, holly su madre terrible, no como la mía, pero era terrible y yo, yo la salvaba de ella, pero a mi nadie me salvaba de la mía…Jacob era mi amigo, mi hermano…cuando lizzy murió- sonrió de manera amarga- él estuvo allí, sabía como era ella…un día yo traje a Jessica a Nueva York y todo empeoró, todo el dinero y el lujo la pervirtieron _no, tú lo hiciste Edward _- hizo un gesto de impaciencia - ella quería más y más, pero yo sólo quería inyectarme, ¡Diablos! Sólo tenía dieciséis años. Sabía que Jacob estaba enamorado de ella, pero yo creí que ella Jessica, ella…no…no iría tan lejos, estaba seducida por el lujo, seducida por el dinero de mi padre, yo lo odiaba, detestaba cada dólar, todo…al ver que no le podría darle nada de lo que ella quería…se fue con Jacob, se hizo su amante…un día entre a la casa de los black en mi moto y destruí media sala y me mandaron durante unas dos semanas a la correccional, pero Carlisle me sacó de allí e intentó meterme en un centro de rehabilitación y me burlé de él, de Esme y de todos, me escapé durante meses…pero ya era tarde, tarde…Jacob y ella…tarde, muy tarde para mi.

Isabella se quedó allí viendo ese extraño y loco soliloquió, cada silaba era dolorosa, podía ver en su mente cada cosa, cada escena…podía ver a esa chica cruel que no fue capaz de trascender el dinero y el poder, que no fue capaz de entender la soledad de aquel niño iracundo. Unos celos sordos se anidaron en ella…una pregunta se atoraba en su garganta.

- ¿La amabas?- y su voz se quebró.

_No…no…_

Desesperado se quito el cinturón de seguridad y fue hacía ella y la beso con saña, la beso en su boca, en sus ojos, en el cuello…saboreó las lágrimas silenciosas que de ella salían.

- ¿La amabas?

Pego su frente a la de ella.

- Yo creí que si nena…- Bella gimió- pero después supe que lo que sentía por ella no era real…mis sueños, mis sueños, se perdieron y yo creí que ella eras tú, la maldita droga embotó mis sentidos, te necesitaba y no estabas por ninguna parte, por ninguna parte, yo nunca, nunca, amé a alguien isabella Swan a nadie…lo que pasa es que Jessica estuvo allí...allí cuando todo estaban tan mal.

- Debí estar allí ángel.

- Debiste- la voz de él fue rotunda- Debiste, pero no fue posible.

- No es justo…no es justo que hayas pasado por todo eso, no es justo baby…la odio, odio a tú madre, quisiera tenerla en frente y sacarle los ojos, ella se llevó lo mejor, lo mejor de ti…lo mejor.

Lo abrazó con fuerza.

- No, ella no se llevó lo mejor de mi, tú eres mi sueño…eso no se lo llevó.

- Te amo, te amo- y lo beso como una niña- tienes el alma más hermosa del mundo, dentro de esa cosa de dragón tuya eres…eres hermoso ángel, no permitas que nadie te diga lo contrario.

- ¿Crees en mi bella?

- Creo en ti.

- No permitas que lo que te diga Jacob cambie lo que crees de mí.

- Nunca, yo creo en ti…sólo tú, sólo tú yo creo en lo que tú me digas.

Puso su cabeza sobre su pecho, cerró los ojos y se quedó allí en silencio.

- Jacob es un mal amigo baby, un mal amigo.

Edward no contestó, estaba demasiado abrumado con todo aquello.

_Eres un maldito mentiroso Edward Cullen ¿Por qué no le cuentas lo demás?...vamos cuéntale lo que hiciste…cuéntale…dile…_

Beso el cabello oscuro con olor a fresas…

No, no le contaría…no.

Era demasiado terrible.

Dañino.

Demasiado él.

¿Qué le contaría?

¿Cómo la destruyó?

¿Cómo la abandonaba en cualquier parte?

¿Cómo utilizó la insana obsesión que ella sentía por él en contra de ella misma?

_Isabella…si supieras…eres demasiado buena para mí…demasiada nena._

- Detesto que vayas a la maldita editorial, siempre salgo furioso de allí…te vez tan feliz en ese lugar.

- Es sólo un lugar.

- El lugar para ti.

- No señor Cullen, el lugar para mi es donde estás tú, no quiero estar en ningún lugar…en ninguno.

Ella levantó su cara y le sonrió con ojos llorosos. Mas la expresión de él era inescrutable.

- ¿Te vas a quedar conmigo cuando te gradúes?

- Si, me quedo contigo.

_Cerdo egoísta._

- ¿Otro trabajo talvez?

- ¡No!

- No quiero que estés en otro lugar…soy un maldito egoísta, yo se que debes estar en otra parte, enseñando, escribiendo, pero no ahora, no ahora…no ahora.

- Yo estoy en donde tú estás.

- ¿Hasta cuando?

- Hasta cuando quieras baby.

- Hasta que tú me odies, hasta cuando yo vomite mi veneno.

- No hables así Edward Cullen, yo tengo fe en ti, en nosotros.

_¿Fe?..._

_Eres irremediablemente dañino…_

_Irremediablemente…y no lo puedes evitar._

La abrazó con fuerza durante unos minutos, donde ninguno de los dos hablaba.

- ¿Baby?

- ¿Si?

- ¿Me das el día libre hoy?

- ¿Por qué?- casi grita.

- Porque tengo que comprar una cama, esta mañana quedo hecha astillas ángel, de hecho dos camas nuevas…ya encargue cosas para tú habitación, hoy empieza el cambió en tú casa, hay mucho que hacer…y quiero que para la próxima semana tengas una nueva habitación…vas a ver te va a quedar maravillosa.

- Como me gusta eso.

Se alejó de su pecho y con expresión de niña abriendo regalos.

- ¿Te tengo una proposición?

- ¿Indecente Swan?- trató de sonreír.

- Oh si ángel.

- Me gusta todo lo indecente contigo…tengo las fotos para que haya prueba.

El intenso rubor y la frenética mordida en sus labios mostraron lo que aquellas palabras provocaban.

- Quédate esta semana conmigo en mi apartamento, no es muy grande tú sabes y no tiene todos esos lujos que tiene el tuyo y- pero no terminó porque él ya tenía su boca ahogando la suya, una risa juguetona terminó el beso de fuego- ¿Si?

- Puta madre Swan, claro que quiero…tu y yo…Darcy, eso será putamente fantástico...

- ¿Fantástico a tú manera fantástico?

- Aja…- y sus ojos verdes la recorrieron de arriba abajo- yo alimentándome de ti a cualquier hora de la noche…- se relamió la boca y bella convulsionó- que maravilla.

- Maestro…maestro…

La puso sobre sus piernas y subió su falda.

- Edward son las diez de la mañana.

- No hay horario Swan para mi hambre.

- Caníbal.

- Si.

Y se lanzó sobre ella…pero todo acabó cuando el celular sonó de manera estruendosa.

- Mierda ¡apaguen el mundo!- iba a tirar el aparato por la ventana.

- No ángel…por dios…

- No me importa...

- Edward, todos vieron como nos fuimos tu y yo…tenemos esta semana baby…por favor.

Hizo un rugido y diez malas palabras en menos de ocho segundos…contestó.

- ¿Carlisle?

- Jacob llamó… ¡ve a la maldita editorial ya mismo Edward Cullen!

- No.

- Edward Cullen, ahora mismo.

- No.

Bella rogó con sus ojos.

- Tienes el poder de todo…no actúes como si todo te importara un comino, ve y firma el maldito contrato Edward Cullen, tienes veintiocho años no dieciséis- su padre colgó de manera abrupta.

- Ven y firma el contrato Edward, yo no voy.

- Te lo juro Isabella, que cualquier maldita palabra y lo desolló.

- Se bueno baby, se bueno y cuando llegues a casa te haré una rica cena, y quizás te la sirva desnuda- se lo dijo con mirada de ninfa provocadora.

-Ya tengo hambre- su voz fue ronca.

- Control señor Cullen, creo que ya rompimos todos los record del mundo.

- Y nadie nos iguala nena, esto nunca va a finalizar…- tomó su cabello y lo beso- no puedo esperar a estrenar la cama.

Ella rió con fuerza…si tendría que comprar una cama de hierro.

- Edward- tomó su rostro- nunca permitas que Jacob te moleste, no le des ese poder, él es el que se tiene que sentir avergonzado, tú lo necesitabas y él no estuvo allí mi cielo, si te provoca sólo piensa en mi ¿si?

Refunfuñó y resopló con rabia.

- No se si pueda.

- Lo haces por mí.

- Sólo por hoy y nuestra cama nueva y una semana de gloria.

- Exacto baby…exacto.

Xxx

La dejó en pleno manhattan, la vio caminar hacía la ciudad y sintió terror, ella se despidió con un gesto tierno y un besito de niña buena.

_Como siempre Edward…eres bueno diciendo mentiras…_

_No mentí…_

_Pero omitiste lo principal ¿qué fácil? Que fácil fue decir la mitad de la historia, dejar a Jacob como un cretino…_

_Es un cretino…_

_Igual a ti idiota…entre tú y él no hay gran diferencia…ah no…tú eres peor._

A la hora estaba devuelta en editorial black, llegó como un huracán.

- ¿Tenías que llamar a mi padre como si fueras un maldito niño llorón?

- No tengo porque pagar tus pataletas idiotas, este es un negocio, no es sobre tú y yo.

Edward se lanzó sobre Jacob que estaba sentado en su escritorio.

- Tú siempre haces esto…yo quiero el maldito silencio contigo y nunca te callas.

- Yo soy la voz de tú conciencia…ah se me olvidaba, no tienes eso Cullen, no conoces el significado de la palabra ética.

Edward respiró e hizo el gesto de cinismo y burla.

- No me vengas a mi con tus discursos de ética y moral, todos menos tú.

- Yo he tratado de redimirme.

- ¿Redención? Jacob, no entiendes nada sobre redención, porque en ti nunca hubo una verdadera culpa, sólo me odias porque ella me amaba a mi.

Jacob dio un puño contra la mesa.

- Pero tú no sentías nada…nada. No sientes nada, eres una cosa sin alma, nunca serás capaz de amar a nadie, sólo devoras y te aburres.

_Piensa en mi…hazlo por mi…hazlo por mi._

Se llevó sus manos a su cabello.

- Dame el maldito contrato y lo firmo de una vez.

Jacob tiró el papel….Edward lo firmo haciendo que el estilógrafo sonara fuerte y duro contra la mesa.

- ¿Dónde está isabella?

_Cálmate…cálmate…._

- No te importa.

- ¿Qué te importa a ti?

Mas Edward ya caminaba hacía la puerta.

- No creas que me olvido de Heidi idiota…tenías sexo con ella y sólo la manipulabas por información.

- Eso no es cierto.

- ¿No? vamos Jacob no seas hipócrita.

- Isabella me gusta.

Terremotos…

Fuego por la boca…

Si Black hubiese podido ver el rostro desfigurado de rabia de Edward Cullen abría corrido fuera de allí…tragó su veneno, buscó el oxigeno, se armo con su escudo de hielo e ironía.

- Tiene novio.

- Lo se.

- Eres muy poco para Isabella Swan…adiós Jacob nunca es un gusto volverte a ver.

- Lo mismo digo.

**12 p.m.**

**Baby ¿ya almorzaste?...porque yo estoy degustando un rico helado de chocolate y tengo malos pensamientos.**

**Isabella la reina del sabor Swan.**

**12:01 p.m.**

**¿La reina del sabor?...mmmm…no, no he comido nada, no quiero, sólo quiero lo que tú me das.**

**Edward ansioso por su nueva cama y casa Cullen.**

**12:03 p.m.**

**Ángel, por favor come algo.**

**Bella preocupada por su señor.**

**12:04**

**Aliméntame tú.**

**Edward.**

Y el celular sonó.

- Edward Cullen, no quiero que mueras de hambre, hazme el favor y come algo o no dormirás conmigo está noche, deja de comportarte como un bebé grande y caprichoso.

- Si señora.

- ¿Lo vas a hacer baby?

- Si.

- Niño bueno y obediente.

- No soy bueno y obediente, pero como me chantajeas con quitarme mi alimento principal, mejor hago lo que quieres.

- Más te vale Cullen, porque no estoy bromeando.

- Que cruel eres mi amor.

- Soy la reina malvada del bosque baby.

Frente a la torre de Cullen C.O y mirando tras el telescopio la enorme ciudad de nueva york Edward Cullen supo que en aquella jungla de millones de seres humanos había alguien que podía hacerlo reír y hacer que desde su torre de hielo él pudiese sentir que el calor del sol se anidaba en su corazón.

- Te amo Swan.

- Yo también baby.

**Xxx**

Aro Vulturi….hijo de cayo Vulturi…hijo de Augusto Vulturi.

Su abuelo había venido desde Italia huyendo de las grandes hambrunas, de la enfermedad y de la pobreza. Contaban como peleó a muerte contra la enfermedad ( el tifo) que traía desde su pequeño pueblo, como inmigración casi no lo deja entrar y cómo se quedo más de tres meses en la Isla Ellis para medio curarse y poder vivir en el país de los sueños, donde las calles estaban empedradas en oro y donde llovía leche. Mas nada fue fácil para Augusto Vulturi, pues descubrió que América era cruel, que sólo el más fuerte sobrevivía y que tenía que pelear con uñas y dientes para poder hacerse un lugar en la cruel ciudad de Nueva york. Había comenzado siendo el recadero de un viejo extorsionista que le cobraba a cada persona que tenía un negocio en las pequeña Italia, el viejo decía que les brindaba seguridad a cambio de unos cuantos dólares, pero en realidad él era el peligro y todos pagaban para que éste no fuera una noche e incendiara el lugar o pusiera una bala entre las cejas a los muy asustados dueños de los locales que allí estaban. Durante casi diez años, Augusto trabajó con el viejo Stefano hasta que éste un día fue baleado en una calle cualquiera. Todos creyeron que se habían librado del maldito, pero nadie contaba que su muy oscuro sirviente seguiría haciendo lo mismo. En un año Augusto era un hombre medianamente rico, padre de tres niños y temido en todo el barrio. Pero los enemigos no se hicieron esperar y un día entraron a su casa, golpearon a sus niños y a su esposa y destruyeron el lugar. Augusto muerto de rabia y de venganza se ocultó entre las sombras durante meses hasta que todos creyeron que la golpiza a su familia lo había amedrentado, pero no, no fue así…encontraron a los hombres, a cada uno con una bala entre las cejas, esa era la _vendetta, _se peleaba por el honor y por la familia. Nadie dijo nada.

Augusto en realidad no era un hombre violento, era sólo alguien que debía sobrevivir. Desde niño había estado obsesionado con la historia y con el antiguo imperio romano, toda su vida se la pasó leyendo las biografías de los grandes césares y sobre el esplendor de aquella vieja civilización. Vivió durante cinco años de la extorsión y del pequeño tráfico de alcohol y de morfina, pero su sueño no era ese. Cuando las cosas se pusieron violentas y las grandes mafias venidas desde Chicago empezaron a tomarse la ciudad decidió retirarse del negocio, tenía una familia y una esposa que proteger. Con el dinero hecho en casi quince años de trabajo se mudo del barrio y se fue a vivir a Brooklyn donde nadie lo conocía y allí comenzó su sueño: montar una pequeña librería e imprenta. Al principio todo fue muy difícil, pues en esa época tener un negocio de ese tipo no era rentable, pero poco a poco le fue yendo muy bien. Un día decidió publicar un pequeño folletín sobre lo que ocurría en la ciudad, los eventos, los pequeños rumores, las obras de teatro y demás. Él mismo los repartía y los vendía. En menos de diez años aquel pequeño folletín se fue convirtiendo el la revista más importante de la ciudad y así nació Vulturi editores. Al llegar la gran guerra y de manera contradictoria, todo la locura de ésta hizo que su editorial fuese tomando más poder, y un día se vio comprando el más grande periódico de toda la ciudad, en menos de ocho se vio compitiendo con el muy impresionante imperio de Randolph Hearst, el dueño de periódicos más importante de todo el país. Todo iba de viento en popa, pero un día se topo con el señor del mundo Ernest Cullen, un maldito hijo de buena familia, que nunca en su vida había sabido que era ensuciarse las manos y cuya familia era una de las más aristocráticas de toda la ciudad, el _figlio di puttanao _como Augusto le decía era un idiota que tenía acento británico aunque no había nacido en Inglaterra. El inmigrante italiano se vio compartiendo la sociedad elitesca de nueva york con aquel ser indiferente que lo miraba como si fuera un maldito piojo. Un día uno de los periodista vino a él a contarle que el muy aristócrata Ernest Cullen tenía ciertos nexos con la mafia de Chicago y que además le gustaban las prostitutas, y que si eran menores de dieciocho mucho mejor; gran error, pues fue más el odio que Augusto tenía por el _maledetto _que su inteligencia, pues se vio publicando la no muy verdadera historia de Ernest Cullen en su revista, y así fue como la furia del hombre poderoso no se hizo esperar. En menos de dos años, un ejercito de abogados y todo el dinero de aquel hombre lo pisoteó sin compasión. Lo peor fue que la crisis del veintinueve ayudó a la ruina de Augusto Vulturi y sólo la enorme empresa Cullen C.O sobrevivió, y así fue como el imperio hecho en veinte años se fue a pique. El viejo inmigrante no pudo hacer nada, no movió una mano, pues uno de los abogados del bastardo vino a su editorial y le mostró testimonios del crimen cometido hacía casi treinta años atrás. No había pruebas contundentes, pero él sabía que eso no detendría al viejo pulpo. La vejes de Augusto Vulturi pasó entre el odio y el rencor, y tratando de recuperar el esplendor de unos años atrás, a los ochenta años de edad pudo ver como su hijo Cayo volvía a poner la editorial Vulturi en marcha. Le heredó a su _figlio _sus ganas de salir adelante, su voluntad de hierro y el odio inconmensurable por la familia Cullen. En los años cincuenta Cayo se adaptó a los cambios y fue así como extendió el imperio a todo el país, sobre todo en los Ángeles California, donde los actores eran la gran realeza de los estados unidos; claro esta sólo opacados por la impresionante familia Kennedy y los igualmente majestuosos Cullen. Mas William Cullen era un iceberg frío e intocable; por todos los medios del mundo Cayo trato de enlodarlo, pero fue igualmente difícil, su amante Leah, quien era su secretaria se negó de mil formas a dejarse comprar, y de la misma manera como hizo el padre, William le puso una zancadilla al imperio editorial y nadie los pudo tocar. Cuando Aro tomó las riendas de la enorme y tremenda editorial, éste y su alma de tiburón al acecho olió que el dinero estaba no en glamorosas portadas, o en los grandes y enormes escritores que abundaban en América, sino en los deseos morbosos de medio país por saber cosas repugnantes de todos aquellos que amaban y envidiaban, y fue así como Secrets and Lies nació. Para Aro su gran competidor era la vieja editorial Black, quien no se había dejado corromper y que se mantenía con clase y la calidad, filosofía que la sustentaba y por la cual ganadores de nóbeles, pulitzer y demás premios de prestigio los buscaban. Pero al igual que Augusto y Cayo abuelo y padre la obsesión por la muy lejana familia Cullen seguía ahí, generación tras generación. En los años ochenta un extraño rumor con el rubio y gélido Carlisle Cullen puso a Aro a pie de aviso para poder enlodar la familia, pero veinte mil millones de dólares eran el tapabocas para que nadie hablara y así fue como llegó a la presidencia esa cosa majestuosa, indiferente, maldita, egocéntrica y fascinante de su hijo a presidencia….y todo el odio genético se hizo furia. Trato de encontrar un bache, un error, una prueba de los extraños rumores que se tejían alrededor de Edward Cullen, rumores sobre droga, sobre la participación del muchacho en grupos sexuales en la universidad, sobre peleas callejeras en varios lugares del mundo, pero como una máquina todo era ocultado con un velo oscuro y silencioso. Tres años atrás tuvo la oportunidad de tener acceso a presidencia, una de sus secretarias Heidi, una niña tonta y ambiciosa se dejó comprar, ella estaría cerca del señor del hielo y así quizás poder robar información. Aro quería la cabeza del muchacho y así hacer de él un espectáculo digno de un show de horror, pero la tonta de Heidi se dejó descubrir. Aro tenía el consuelo que la amenaza de que si ella abría la boca le costaría a la chica algo más que una demanda por difamación, la amenaza hizo que ésta nunca hablara, ni ella, ni el otro idiota que tenía por aliado.

Pero el odio por la familia Cullen no cesaba y ahora mucho más cuando estos impidieron con su fortuna la ruina de la legendaria Black editores.

Dimitri, su perro guardián, su cancerbero y el hombre capaz de ensuciarse las manos entró a la enorme oficina de Aro Vulturi.

- ¿Está usted seguro señor?

- Todos tienen un precio Dimitri.

- La chica no es como Heidi señor.

- ¿No?- los ojos oscuros y juguetones de Aro sonrieron.

- Parece, por lo que he averiguado con algunas personas de Cullen C.O que es muy callada y tímida, todos en la empresa la adoran, es lo más accesible a la presidencia.

- Ella es la mano derecha del bastardo, tiene que saber cosas que nosotros no sabemos.

- ¿Qué cosas? Si Cathy Ford quien trabajó para la familia más de veinte años fue quien la puso allí, seguramente es porque la chica es igual a ella, una tumba.

Aro se acordaba de los ojos azules de Cathy Ford quien lo reto con tumbarle los dientes si se atrevía a insinuarle de nuevo la posibilidad de comprarla.

- No creo, es una niña, unos miles de dólares, un lindo auto bastará para que ella hable.

El gigante de Dimitri se miró las manos con gesto paciente.

- ¿Y si no?

- Si es así, tendré que buscar otra cosa, es hora de que el maldito y toda su familia caigan de la torre de hielo que todos ellos han formado durante cien años.

Xxx

Bella no había descansado en todo el día, había comprado una infinidad de cosas para la habitación de su chico, dos camas enormes una para su apartamento y la otra para el de él. Le había asegurado en tono de chiste que ellas aguantaban un terremoto, ella rió _Entonces no nos conocen. _Se había esmerado por conseguir cosas más que costosas significativas para Edward y las encontró, claro está que hacía días buscaba por la enorme ciudad _ojala que le gusten. _Contrató obreros para que pintaran el lugar, una bodega para guardar lo viejo y poner lo nuevo mientras pintaban y quitaban todo aquello que pertenecía a su habitación. Fue al apartamento en pleno manhattan y conoció a Carmen quien era el ser más amigable del mundo y que estaba asustada por el cambio que el lugar iba a tener.

- Ojala a él le guste, la verdad es que nunca le ha gustado el apartamento, siempre refunfuña y maldice por todo- la mujer era una mujer española con un muy fuerte acento a pesar de que llevaba viviendo en el país más de veinte años. Estaba además fascinada con el hecho de que Rufus hacía piruetas y traía su peluche favorito y lo ponía a los pies de la chica.

- ¿Cuántos años hace que usted trabaja para el señor Cullen?

- Hace como siete años, en realidad él no pone mucho problema, no habla, casi no come y por lo general nunca está aquí. La primera vez que lo vi, le aseguro que casi salgo corriendo, me miró de arriba abajo; yo se que me mandó a investigar, pero aún así me advirtió que cualquier indiscreción y yo volaba de aquí. A veces me da hasta miedo preguntarle cosas y últimamente está peor, parece que no se halla.

Si, bella sabía que en él, el amor no era esplendor, ni amabilidad, era como una reconcentración de los sentidos.

- No, parece que no.

- ¿Usted hará la remodelación?

Esa era una pregunta indiscreta para Isabella.

- No quería contratar un decorador y sólo me dijo que cambiara algunas cosas.

La mujer era inocente y tranquila y no vio más allá, cosa que Isabella agradeció.

La dos camas habían sido llevadas por la compañía de mudanza. Cuando llegó a su apartamento, los hombres que llevaron la enorme alcoba casi se mueren de risa, al ver salir al muy celoso gato y amenazar a todos por entrar en su territorio, el gran problema fue sacar la cama anterior. Para Bella quien era una tonta romántica ver como se llevaba su vieja cama fue triste, allí había dormido siendo una niña buena, inocente y virgen; allí lo había dejado de ser, en esa cama había compartido sus sueños, sus terrores, sus lágrimas y sus secretos con aquel ángel negro que tenía por amante.

- Esa cama esta destrozada- dijo uno de los hombres.

Bella se ruborizó como siempre.

- Parece que no es de muy buena calidad.

Ahora, la cama nueva, estaba hecha como para soportar los desvaríos carnales de ambos.

Cuando los hombres se fueron, se puso sus vaqueros, ató su cabello y se dispuso a limpiar y a cocinar para cuando llegara su señor.

A las siete de la noche un dragón sonriente apareció en su puerta. Estaba vestido de manera informal y tranquila, sin toda la parafernalia sofisticada y aterradoramente divina del presidente de Cullen C.O.

-Hola- sonrió parado en su puerta.

- Hola señor, bienvenido a casa.

Tiró la enorme maleta y se fue hacía ella para darle un beso tremendo. Tenía escondida unas flores que mostró con timidez de adolescente.

- Para ti.

- Son bellas nene.

- Las robe.

- ¿En serio?

- Si es más romántico.

Bella se imaginaba a ese hombrote robando unas flores en un jardín.

- ¿Cómo te fue sin mi?

- El puto infierno nena- y lo dijo en serio- unas horas solo en esa mierda de oficina y estaba que mataba a todo el mundo.

- Mi ángel terrible, pero ya estás en casa.

- ¡Gracias a Dios!- y enterró su rostro en su cuello frágil- huele bien.

- Te preparé una rica cena- ella acarició su cabello rebelde- ¿comiste hoy Edward?

Él puso cara de culpable.

- No.

- ¡Edward Cullen! Te dije que…

- No me regañes nena, cuando tú no estás nada quiero. Ángela hace un café terrible.

Ella respiró.

- ¿Entonces nunca podré tener vacaciones?

- No.

Ella emitió una leve carcajada de paciencia.

- Ven- lo tomó de la mano- vamos a alimentarte gruñón.

Los ojos verdes sexo brillaron de emoción.

- No ¡oye! Comida.

- ¡Si! Comida- lo dijo lentamente- mientras trataba de bajar la cremallera de los vaqueros de ella.

Bella se desató de las manos que la torturaban, ya tenía su cuerpo dispuesto, pero sabía que él estaba famélico.

- ¡Siéntese jefe! Le daré lo mejor de mi repertorio, linguini en salsa agridulce.

- Demonio- se sentó decepcionado- si fuera posible Swan yo sólo me alimentaría de tu sangre y tu sexo

- Eso me gusta maestro- tomó las flores las puso en un jarrón, sirvió dos copas de vino- vamos a celebrar baby.

- ¿Celebrar?

- Umhumm, tú y yo juntos.

Una sonrisa seductora en su rostro hermoso, triste y malvado.

- Tú y yo Swan…juntos hasta que el maldito universo explote.

- Es poco tiempo Edward.

- Poco tiempo, cuando eso ocurra nena, volveremos, yo encontraré el camino a casa mi amor, siempre…- su rostro era arrebatado con rasgos de locura.

- Cual Ulises.

- Entre monstruos y dioses dementes.

Y allí estaba….

Años en una universidad, años leyendo libros y él con una sola palabra resumía horas de insomnio y a oscuras metida entre las palabras.

En verdad el dragón tenía hambre, porque repitió lo que Bella le preparó.

- Parece que te gusto.

- ¿Estas loca nena? Tú alimento siempre es delicioso- y no sólo se refería a la comida.

- Gracias baby- le dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras recogía los platos.

- ¿Cómo fue tú día hoy? ¿Si compraste lo que necesitabas?

- Uhumm, compre nuestras camas- él se relamió sus labios- cosas para tu cuarto, ojala te gusten, contraté a dos pintores ...compre…

- ¿Compraste zapatos?

Un guiño pícaro cruzo la cara de isabella Swan.

- Dos pares.

- ¿Los vas a estrenar conmigo?

- Así es maestro.

- Buena chica ¿Bragas?

- Unas cuantas.

- Todas las voy a romper.

- Eso espero ángel- sin pensarlo él cruzó el pequeño espacio, la tomó por la cintura y la arrinconó contra la pared, Bella sintió la presión de su erección contra su estomago…Bella jadeó al instante cuando un beso lujurioso se posesionó en su boca.

- Este es mi sueño bella- un beso en la frente- tú sola para mi- beso sus ojos- tú presencia- beso su mejilla- tú conversación- beso su nariz- tú voz- beso su barbilla- tú risa- besó su cuello- tú olor- beso sus senos- tú piel- beso su vientre, mientras subía su camiseta- tú cuerpo- besó su ombligo y con su lengua jugueteó un rato- tú comida- beso su cintura- tú concha húmeda- bajó la cremallera de sus vaqueros y metió sus dedos en su sexo, mientras la miraba a los ojos- tú coño exquisito- y empezó a moverse- tus jugos cuando te corres, tú gatito delicioso y suave- y se movía más fuerte, mientras que ella se sostenía de sus hombros y gemía- tú boca en mi verga chupando y lamiéndome- ella trataba de besarlo- mi semen corriendo por tus labios.

- Edward…

- Tú entrega a mi cuando tienes un orgasmo- penetró con dos de dedos- tú disposición a aprender- se movía dentro de ella- tus palabras en mi oído- y bella empezó a gritar- si así, nena, así me gusta a mi…mi sucia niña libros…así…si- el orgasmo llegó rápidamente a ella y con una mano atrapó su cabeza y lo beso con desespero, para que él sintiera vibrar en sus labios el placer insano que él le daba. Bella sentía las piernas como gelatina, y peor fue cuando el perverso animal enfrente se lamió sus dedos...casi muere- ¿Ves? Este es mi verdadero alimento, el único para mi Swan…y esto no es ni siquiera el postre.

- ¡Oh Dios!

- Gracias por invitarme a quedar aquí…- sonrió, sabía de lo que era capaz, miró a los lados- voy a comprar el maldito edificio.

- ¿Qué?- ella aún no coordinada debido a la pequeña función en el que había sido protagonista.

- Shiiis Swan- la mueca retorcida- los bienes raíces son un buen negocio.

- Pero tienes mil casas baby.

- Si, pero en ninguna vives tú ¿me venderías tú apartamento?-Bella río entre el asombro y el chiste- no es chiste Swan.

- Pero…yo…

- Te daría el triple de lo que pagaste, y después lo pondría a tú nombre de nuevo, todo el edificio.

- Ángel- suspiro con fuerza.

- Sería mi regalo.

Bella se fue hacía él y lo abrazo.

- Ya tengo todo lo que quiero aquí Cullen- alzó sus ojos para mirarlo y Edward levantó una ceja en señal de terquedad- Vas a comprar el edificio ¿No es así?

- Si.

- Bebé exagerado y mandón…yo te tengo un regalo.

- ¿Si? ¿Entonces porqué no estas desnuda?- ojos verde delirio.

Bella miró hacía atrás y corrió a su habitación, trayendo un regalo envuelto en un papel con dibujos de juguetes.

- Casi dos semanas, pero al final la conseguí, caminé por todos los grandes almacenes de bebés de toda la ciudad y en uno pequeño me prometieron que la traerían desde Londres para mi bebé- Bella se acordaba de la muy amable señora que le preguntó cuantos años tenía el niño _veintiocho y es el hijo de Satanás._

Edward estaba serio, con inseguridad abrió el regalo, cuando finalmente lo vio su cara tomó un cariz indescifrable y oscuro. Era una cobija de niño, la misma que había tenido hasta los doce años y que Esme le tuvo que quitar a la fuerza porque ésta estaba hecha jirones, el mismo color y las mismas imágenes de perritos tiernos.

- Mi cobertor.

- Aja.

- Bella tengo casi treinta años.

- No importa baby…te arrebataron la niñez muy pronto, nunca es tarde para volver a sentirse niño, aún con esa cabeza maquiavélica que tú tienes.

Ojos verdes melancolía.

- Yo…yo- caminó por la pequeña cocina _mierda…y aquí estoy…a punto de morir…mi hombría por el caño…_tengo mis puños cerrados Swan, siempre dispuestos a destruir todo a mi paso, mi niñez se perdió con una sola palabra, con unas putas y malditas palabra _yo soy tu madre…y tú eres mi bebé tony… ¡no debiste haber nacido! Todo…todo lo arruinaste…todo _no se si pueda volver allí Bella, no se si quiera.

La chica lo miró con decepción.

- ¿No te gustó mi regalo?

_Oh no, no, no…cretino de porquería…_la alzó y la llevó a la mesa.

- ¡No! me encanta mi amor, me encanta, de verdad que si- una sonrisa- todo lo que tú me das es maravilloso.

- ¿De verdad baby?

- Todo nena, hasta tu aliento sobre mi es una bendición.

Trató de preguntar como había terminado con Jacob, pero la respuesta fue una sarta de malas palabras…_no me hables de ese hijo de puta tramposo… ¡nunca! ¡Jamás!_

- Me gusta- se quedo viendo la enorme cama- aunque no creo que sobreviva.

- ¿No?- se mordió la boca.

-No.

La siguió por toda la habitación.

- Te muerdes esos labios y ya quiero estar allí follando esa boca-Y la ninfa vuelve y aparece haciendo su baile de victoria, la tomó por la cintura y la alzó a la cama- ¿Dime Swan? ¿Cuántos quieres hoy?

Ella no entendía.

- ¿Cuántos qué?

- Orgasmos nena.

_Sagrado batman_

Trago en seco.

- Los que tú me quieras dar ángel.

- Todos- y respiró en su oído.

Le hizo el amor la primera vez con ternura, lentamente…con adoración…le recordó la primera vez, aquella noche en que le dijo palabras de amor tremendas y volcánicas.

_Tan suave…y estabas tan asustada y yo estaba idiotizado viéndote desnuda…y tú sabor nena…y tú coño divino…y mi leche en ti…y gemías…nunca había estado tan duro por una mujer…podría haberte follado toda la noche…nunca estoy satisfecho…mi polla loca y desesperada…eres perfecta, putamente y divinamente perfecta para mi Swan…_

Uno.

- Por favor…por favor…baby.

- ¡Ruega!

- Por favor…más…más…

- Estas tan caliente...nena…- se movía de una forma que lo enloquecía- pon tus piernas sobre mis hombros- ella lo hizo y él mordió sus muslos…mierda que delicia.

La penetración en esa posición era delirante.

- Si…si…

- ¿Más duro nena? ¿Más duro?- el rostro de Edward era malvado y tentador en medio del placer…exigente…dominante.

- Si…si señor…duro…duro-ella lloriqueaba, la cama golpeaba la pared…si definitivamente habría que comprar el edificio…lo iba a destrozar.

- Palpitas...oh si…lo siento…lo siento…- estaba sin aliento, alargó su brazo y agarró la cabecera de la cama, y con la otra mano torturaba su clítoris de manera despiadada…rugía…- toma todo de mi…todo de mi…todo…- una embestida brutal que dejó a bella sin aliento.

El ambiente era pesado, las respiraciones….por un momento se quedaron los dos mirándose de manera obsesiva, se mordieron de manera salvaje la boca…se dijeron te amos que callaron en él las voces demoníacas de su pasado…todo era olvido.

- Edward yo…yo… ¡señor! Eres…- la ninfa iba a hablar y ella no la podía callar, la hermanastra se echaba bendiciones…pero el gozo estaba concentrado en sus poros- tienes la polla _oh señor…señor…_más hermosa de todo el mundo y la necesito…la necesito siempre...Siempre…y…más...

El monstruo primitivo y goloso se regodeaba frente a la presa que desesperada rogaba por más…

- ¿Quién es tu maldito dueño?

- Tu…tú…desde el principio de los tiempos…tú…tú.

- Yo…- sintió como ella se acercaba en el ordeñar furioso de su sexo.

- Desde el primer minuto...segundo.

- Dime más- guardo el oxigeno…y de nuevo el control…orgasmo serpiente…

- ahhggggg….desde cuando escuché tú nombre.

- Más- la máquina en pleno…

- Desde que entré a tú oficina.

- Más- se movía dentro de ella de manera fogosa.

- Ohhh desde que dijiste Swan- lanzó sus manos a las caderas de él.

- Más- no tenía misericordia.

- ¡Desde que hiciste que mi cuerpo deseara tener tu endemoniada presencia cada día de mi vida Edward Cullen!- y gritó con fuerza hasta sentir que se elevaba a altas montañas.

- ¡Cristo!- su pene palpitó hasta sentir que se reventaba y llegó con la fuerza de un tren descarrilado y a fuego. Se derrumbo sobre ella y ambos temblando se quedaron allí entre escalofríos y sensaciones profanas.

- Te amo…te amo- y ella empezó a llorar como una niña pequeña- no me hagas daño Edward Cullen…no me hagas daño…mi corazón es de cristal…no lo soportaría…no lo soportaría.

Besos salvajes por toda su cara…besos de amor violento…

Tres…

Cuatro…

Xxx

El desayuno fue divertido…Bella veía como él se movía por aquel apartamento pequeño que parecía no ser suficiente para él, a cada momento se chocaba contra su pecho por el afán de llegar a tiempo a trabajar. Compartir el baño y la crema dental, ver como se afeitaba, verlo vestirse de manera impecable, prepararle café y un rico pancaque, besitos tiernos en la nariz, esperar que ella saliera primero y después irse él.

Todo el día fue tranquilo, en una hora en la que pudo escaparse de la mirada dragón fue a ver el apartamento, estaba quedando como ella lo quería _cuando todo este en su lugar será hermoso._

Alice la llamó, hablaron de la fiesta, del vestido, del trabajo, pero nunca preguntó sobre su hermano, no quería ser entrometida, con saber que Edward estaba bien con eso bastaba.

A las dos de la tarde Edward recibió una llamada y su rostro se oscureció.

- ¿Quién llamó baby?

Llevo sus manos a su cabello.

- El padre de mi madre.

- ¿Tienes aún un abuelo?

- Si, casi no hablo con él, es un buen hombre.

- ¿Y no te ayudo con tu mamá?-preguntó furiosa…odiaba el fantasma de Lizzy…

- Nena, nadie podía contra mi madre, nadie…él está muriendo, sólo quería hablar conmigo.

- Pero él era tú familia, debió protegerte.

- Debieron pasar muchas cosas Bella, pero no pasaron…iré a verlo la próxima semana…volveré a Chicago.

- Voy contigo.

- No, es algo que debo hacer solo, iré a despedirme.

- ¿Lo quieres?- bella preguntó con la rabia a flor de piel, ella no entendía esa maraña de desamor e indiferencia…sus padres había dado su sangre por ella si hubiese sido necesario.

- No.

Una respuesta seca y contundente…una respuesta franca…una respuesta que resumía días de rabia…días de miedo…días de asco…días de droga…días de soledad…días de odio…días con Elizabeth Masen.

Como siempre ella salía a las cuatro de la tarde, llegó a su apartamento que estaba impregnado de la colonia de él por todas partes, ponerse su ropa de gimnasio e irse corriendo. Durante las dos horas en aquel lugar, sólo se acordaba de lo que había ocurrido en su apartamento…y se vio a sí misma fantaseando con cada posibilidad.

Llegó a las siete y vio el volvo parqueado fuera del edificio. Entró, buscó y él estaba dormido en la cama con la cobija como almohada, se acercó y besó su espalda desnuda enmarcada en su impresionante tatuaje…él se removió un poco.

- ¿Bella?

- Aquí estoy.

- ¿Dónde estabas?

- Te lo dije, en el gimnasio.

-Ah si, voy a poner uno aquí para que no vayas tan lejos- pero él seguía adormilado.

_Trabajas tanto…y siempre estás tan agotado._

Se fue a la cocina y como se sorprendió al ver comida traída del mejor restaurante de la ciudad. Trató de no hacer ruido, puso sus libros sobre la mesa, estaba intentando leer lo más posible para una sustentación que haría el jueves de la próxima semana. A la medía hora alguien toco su puerta, se asustó, no quería a nadie allí, le tenía terror a miradas indiscretas, alguien que se adentrará en esa pequeña burbuja creada para los dos. Se fue hacia la puerta, entreabrió la puerta y casi se muere de alegría al ver que era su amigo Peter.

- ¡Cariño!

- Ingrata- entró y le dio un sonoro beso.

- No digas eso mi cielo, estuve el domingo en tú casa.

- Si, pero no por mi, sino por esa cosa peluda de tú mascota, yo reclamo mi territorio también Isabella Marie Swan ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué sólo esa cosa de Darcy y el sol de nueva york tienen derechos?, yo te vi primero.

- Claro que si cariño- lo abrazó con fuerza.

Peter aspiró sonoramente.

- Huele a hombre divino-Bella se sonrojó- ah picarona, todo el lugar huele a él.

- ¿Quieres comer algo Peter?

- Muero de hambre bella.

La chica fue a la cocina y le sirvió algo de la sofisticada comida que Edward había traído.

- ¿Quieres vino?

- ¡Si! Carajo isa, ese bebé te está contagiando de sus muy fabulosos gustos- ella le sirvió y el chico se relamió de placer- ¡Mierda! Un conti, esto cuesta una fortuna ¿porqué estas cosas no me pasan a mi?

- Pero tienes a Carlo.

Peter hizo un gesto de disgusto.

- Yo no tengo a Carlo Isa, hoy por ejemplo está con su familia tratando de aparentar ser todo un hombre.

- Lo siento cariño- ella y su amor salvaje la hacían egoísta…vivía en esa realidad o universo alterno abrazada por un dragón.

- No isa, no te preocupes, yo se que Carlo me ama, pero todos tenemos problemas mi amor, el amor es un campo de batalla.

- ¡Dios! Peter esa es la letra de una vieja canción.

- ¿Ves? también me has contagiado de esos gustos terribles en la música que tú tienes.

-¡Cállate! Pat Benatar es sagrada- y soltó la carcajada.

Peter vio los libros.

- ¿Sustentación?

- Si.

- Bella estoy asustado con eso, los malditos me comerán vivo.

- No digas eso, yo estaré allí.

- ¿De verdad cariño?

- Aja, vas a matar a todos hablando de TS Elliot.

-Somos los hombres huecos, Los hombres rellenos de aserrín, Que se apoyan unos contra otros Con cabezas embutidas de paja- y era la voz del dragón que se apoyaba en la puerta de la habitación, estaba con su camisilla, su cabello revuelto y una mirada verde misterio sobre Peter- Elliot, demasiado simbólico ¿no es así Peter? Yo soy del bando de Dylan Thomas.

_Si del bando de los terribles _pensó bella.

Pero el muchacho no musitaba, no respiraba, tan sólo miraba muerto de susto aquella cosa impresionante y hosca que parecía un ser venido de otro mundo _mierda y es real._

Peter le hizo un reproche con los ojos por no decirle que él estaba allí _debí adivinarlo…él siempre está donde ella está. _Se paró con la copa en sus manos que temblaban.

- Señor Cullen.

- Peter- Los ojos de cuervo avizor estaban sobre el muchacho, que se sentía intimidado con la presencia de aquel hombre, el viernes que había venido por Darcy, éste escasamente le había hablado, porque había descubierto que cuando estaba frente aquel tartamudeaba, sólo la presencia de bella lo hacía sentirse menos pequeño.

- Lo siento si interrumpí algo.

- No cariño.

Mas los ojos del dragón decían lo contrario, ese era su espacio…ella le pertenecía en aquel apartamento…nadie más debía estar ahí.

- No, yo debo estar en casa linda, estudiando.

- Pero- y ella miró a Edward con ojos de ruego- ¡No! quédate Peter, nos has terminado de comer, tenemos mucho de que hablar ¿Edward?

El dragón lo miró de arriba abajo, el muchacho no le disgustaba en absoluto, lo que ocurría es que no deseaba a nadie allí. Sentía por el chico lo que sentía por cualquiera que le robaba tiempo con bella: resquemor con una mezcla enfermiza de celos…todos, todos tenían pedazos de ella que sólo a él le pertenecían _maldito maniático enfermo…no quiero que tenga amigos…_respiro con fuerza y desde su torre de altivez dijo:

-No hay problema Peter, yo no voy a interrumpir- se fue hacía bella y beso su cabeza- come, lo traje para ti.

_No es justo Edward…es mi mejor amigo…_

Lo vio desaparecer hacía la habitación.

- ¡Carajo Bella! Debiste decirme que él estaba aquí, me muero con semejante voltaje.

Mas bella sólo veía hacia la habitación…de una manera u otra ella entendía la reacción de Edward.

- No te preocupes, es sólo un niño caprichoso y celoso.

- ¿Celos de mi? Oh me halaga…esa cosa preciosa, él sabe que conmigo no peligras amiga.

- Lo sabe Peter, pero…

- Pero no quiere a nadie cerca de ti.

- No.

Peter se quedo por media hora más, estaba demasiado intimidado sabiendo que el señor del hielo podría aparecer en cualquier momento _¡Y sin camisa! Madre santa del cielo…adiós mis héroes del cine, todos son unos idiotas a comparación de eso_.

Cuando el chico se fue, bella fue a la habitación y él fingía dormir.

- Edward Cullen, peter es mi amigo y no tenías que ser grosero con él, estoy enojada contigo.

Ella estaba parada y esperaba una respuesta. Él se levantó y la vio con una expresión ceñuda.

- Yo soy tú amigo- no, no tenía veintiocho años, tenia diez, no, no era el dueño de todo, no tenía una mierda de nada.

- Ohhggggg- ella no podía pelear con esos ojos, sin embargo pateó el suelo- ¡eres imposible!

-Egocéntrico, impositivo y todo lo peor del mundo Isabella Swan, pero yo te quiero solo para mi…

- ¿Y toda la gente que quiero?

Edward le dio una mirada que le decía _me importa un comino la gente que tú quieres._

- Pero me tienes a mi… ¿no te basta con eso?

- Baby…ellos estaban aquí cuando yo llegue de Forks…sola, no puedo dejarlos atrás.

- Yo no tengo amigos.

- Tienes a tú familia Edward, todos están cerca, mi familia es mi padre…y nadie más.

- Yo soy tú familia ahora.

- ¿No hay argumentos? ¿No es así Cullen?

-No-Bella le dio aquella mirada de reto que ella solía darle cuando estaba a punto de estallar contra sus absurdas imposiciones e infantilidades. Pero él se paró y desde su estatura amenazadora- no me hagas esa mirada Isabella Swan, no lo hagas, porque no lo voy a aceptar ¡mierda! Esta semana es para mí, sólo para mí, no quiero a nadie aquí…en este momento, en este día, esta noche solo para mí…estaba que te iba a buscar al puto gimnasio.

- ¡Diablos!

- Si, exacto…diablo…-sonrió de manera torcida, alargó la mano- mucho gusto Edward Cullen.

Pero ella volteó y se fue a la cocina. Él la siguió con ojos verde insaciable. Le sirvió la comida y se quedo en silencio.

- Si tú no comes, yo no lo hago-ella se sirvió porque conociéndole como lo conocía él no comería.

A los cinco minutos tomó sus libros y empezó a leer fingiendo concentración, pero él se sentó frente a ella a mirarla con ojos verde hambre. Su mirada lasciva ya la tenía al borde de cualquier racionamiento lógico. Él no le habló pero su presencia semidesnuda frente a ella iba activando pequeños detonantes a lo largo de todos sus poros; la ninfa demandaba rendición y la hermanastra estaba deponiendo armas.

- ¿Qué Edward Cullen?

- No quiero amenazarte- un mohín diabólico.

- ¿Me vas a amenazar?

-No…sólo te digo que está noche ese divino coño que tú tienes va a quedar adolorido de todas las cosas sucias que le voy a hacer, tan sólo para que no te atrevas Swan a dejarme de hablar.

Y los libros en sus manos cayeron frente a ese bombardeo de sexualidad animal.

Siete de la mañana…y su divino coño estaba deliciosamente aniquilado.

Peter la llamó ahogado, le dijo que a las diez de la mañana un hombre con cara de miedo y vestido de negro tocó a su puerta. Que este hombre le dejó un regalo del señor Cullen _¿Del señor Cullen? ¿Esta seguro?... _Y era tremendo regalo, toda una temporada de teatro en Broadway en los palcos de honor, para él y un acompañante _Oh Isa…ese hombre tuyo es capaz de hacer que uno se derrita…me muero…estoy que voy a besarle los pies y a cantarle una serenata, pero como él me da tanto miedo puede que hasta me orine en los pantalones…me muero Isa…pensé que me iba a matar anoche, él es tan terrible y hermoso, mi femme fatale ¿cómo haces para soportar ese huracán?...no, no me contestes…yo lo presiento…y ese tatuaje..ahggg creo que he enloquecido._

- Gracias baby.

Estaba leyendo unos contratos.

- ¿Porqué?

- Por lo de Peter.

Un gesto arrogante.

- ¿Ves? Puedo ser amable de vez en cuando.

Alice se presentó a las dos de la tarde como siempre alborotándolo todo. Empezó a hablar de la fiesta, de los compromisos, de todas las organizaciones que iban a participar, estaba emocionada, no tanto por el baile, sino por el dinero que se recaudaría, el cual estaba destinado a unas escuelas en el tercer mundo. Edward y Bella la escuchaban en silencio, porque ella hablaba y hablaba. De pronto volteó y miró a la chica.

- Nos vamos a divertir Isabella, vas a ver a todo el mundo tratando de parecer los patriarcas y dando discursos sobre la pobreza en el mundo y ninguno ha metido la mano en la mierda, sólo lo hacen por publicidad- Alice Cullen odiaba eso, su madre y su hermano Emmet habían ido a esos lugares, habían estado allí, ayudando a enfermos, sentándose a compartir con personas iguales a ellos, sólo con circunstancias diferentes, una vez cada dos años hacían aquello, no por culpa, ni por falsa compasión, lo hacían porque Esme les inculcó que esa era su responsabilidad y deber.

Edward volteó hacía Bella con gesto seco.

-¿Vas a ir a la fiesta? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Alice presentía hacía donde iba la pregunta.

- Porque ella no te tiene que pedir permiso Edward Cullen, le compre el vestido más hermoso del mundo y Bella va a la fiesta.

La susodicha lo miró por lo bajo, si ella no tenía porque pedirle permiso…ella quería ir…la hermanastra quería ir…un día…una noche…ella sin temor a encantamientos o malos augurios.

-¿No vas Edward? _Di que si... bailar contigo frente a todos y no temer a nada…aunque sea como tú secretaria._

Pero la contestación de él fue rotunda.

- No, yo no tengo porque ser hipócrita…tú sabes que la donación de Cullen C.O es la más grande Alice, pero no tengo que hacer un show con eso.

Alice se levantó furiosa.

- Eres insoportable Edward, mamá siempre se siente decepcionada - empezó a pelear con su hermano que se sentó en la silla presidencial para escuchar la misma retahíla que ella siempre le hacía sobre el porque él debería asistir a la fiesta. Bella sigilosamente salió de la oficina.

- ¿Dónde vas Isabella Swan?- él con su voz de mando no permitió que ella pusiera un pie fuera.

- Voy a publicidad.

-Que vaya Angela.

- Ella está en los bancos.

- Lauren.

- Esta en tribeca- si la pobre Lauren tuvo que salir corriendo cuando le dragón la hizo ir por una firma del gerente asociado.

- Entonces no vas.

- Edward déjala respirar, por todos los santos del cielo.

Isabella salió de allí, respiró con tranquilidad y se fue a hacer su trabajo. No supo que en esa oficina la hermana del demente le hizo una exposición ofuscada sobre el espacio personal, sobre la individualidad, sobre la libertad del otro, sobre…Bla…bla…bla…era tiempo perdido, a Edward Cullen eso le importaba un carajo, pues él tenía un sueño y ese era encadenar a Swan para que ella no saliera a ninguna parte, es mas…hacía más de dos meses, sus autos y sus teléfonos tenían chip rastreadores.

En la noche no comentó nada de la fiesta, él miraba su correo, ella leía sus libros, hablaban de todo…mas ella veía los ojos verde oscuro y sabía que no le gustaba para nada que ella fuera a la fiesta. En la cama jugueteaba como un niño, hacía preguntas de todo, tratando de conocerla más…preguntas inocentes, preguntas engañosas, preguntas sobre los comos de su vida, los porque, los cuando, los donde.

Ella fue valiente:

- No quieres que vaya a la fiesta ¿no es así baby?

- No.

- ¿Porqué?

- Porque es un maldito teatro de caretas, eres demasiado pura para ese mundo nena, mi familia lo hace de corazón, pero ellos no pueden controlar la cantidad de idiotez que se ve en ese tipo de cosas.

- Entonces no voy.

El cuerpo desnudo de él se irguió sobre ella y sonrió.

-Que chica tan obediente- mas él sabía que ella se moría ir _estas aplastando su espíritu idiota…_

Como a las dos de la mañana en sueños su madre se presentó. Bella lo escuchó gritar y llamar a Lizzy…y llamarla a ella, inmediatamente lo lleno de besos y lo despertó de aquella pesadilla.

- Ya…ya cariño estoy aquí…ya paso...shiiii…ya- los brazos de hierro la abrazaron y volvió a quedarse dormido.

Xxx

En la oficina como a las tres de la tarde, él le dijo que iría a visitar a Esme.

- Le compraré un anillo de diamantes para que me perdone- eso era lo que él hacia asfixiaba a su mamá con regalos para que ella lo perdonara por no asistir a la fiesta de beneficencia. No era necesario, Esme lo veía llegar con su cabello revuelto y un gesto de niño de trece años y ella ya le estaba preparando un rico pastel de cereza- ¿Qué quieres nena que te traiga?

- Nada baby, regresa a casa.

- Diablos Bella déjate malcriar.

- Bueno Cullen, quiero un aderezo de diamantes, ah y también un anillo con una roca enorme y vulgar y quiero unos zarcillos de oro y platino que vi en Tiffany son hermosos.

Edward no entendió que ella lo decía en broma.

- Esta noche estarán en tú cuerpo desnudo Swan- en verdad se los compraría.

- Ángel es una broma, pero si quieres tráeme una caja de chocolates godiva y me tendrás desnuda toda la noche.

Se fue a su apartamento, a las dos horas la llamó desde la casa de su madre diciendo que estaba siendo atacado con dulces…ah y que le había comprado los zarcillos de oro y platino.

Eran las ocho de la noche y tocaron a su puerta, corrió.

-Baby pero si tienes las lla…- y no terminó la frase, porque Jacob Black estaba parado en su puerta con sus dos metros cuatro centímetros.

- Bella- una preciosa sonrisa repleta de perfectos dientes le sonreía con unas flores en sus manos.

_Oh Dios del cielo…_

- Jacob ¿Qué haces aquí?- temblaba.

- Vine a pedirte disculpas ¿Puedo pasar?

- ¡No! no quiero sonar grosera Jacob pero no puedes.

- Sólo unos minutos preciosa, quiero pedirte perdón por lo que pasó el lunes, yo soy tú amigo y las disputas entre Edward y Yo no te conciernen, por favor, por favor…no soy un maldito, ni un odioso…y te lo aseguro no voy a hacer alusión al hecho de que me gustas mucho y que deseo hablar contigo aunque sea un momento, un momento- Sin saber como él ya estaba dentro del apartamento.

_¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas? ¡Dios del cielo! Si Edward viene esto se va a volver una tragedia…oh señor… ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? _El celular sonó…era él…ella no contestó.

- ¿Quieres café Jacob?- su interior temblaba, empezó a aruñarse los muslos, a respirar con fuerza…y el celular volvió a sonar, quería llorar.

- Si gracias, pensé que tú novio estaría aquí, quiero conocerlo.

_Trágame tierra._

Ahora era el teléfono fijo que empezó a timbrar…

- Me permites un momento Jacob- agarró el celular y como alguien que se enfrentaba a un campo armado llamó a Edward encerrada en el baño.

- ¿Por qué diablos no contestabas el maldito aparato?- la oyó gemir y el sonido no le gusto- ¿Qué ocurre Swan?.

- Jacob esta aquí baby.

- ¿Qué?- su voz fue dura como una enorme piedra cayendo desde muy alto- ¿Qué putas hace ese idiota en tú apartamento?

- Dice que quiere disculparse.

- ¿Disculparse? Maldito…dile que se vaya ¡ahora! Voy a matarlo Swan

- Por favor Edward.

- Voy hacia ya…y lo desolló como el maldito perro que es.

- Baby por favor…por favor…- pero éste colgó.

Al otro lado de la ciudad el infierno desatado…rugía, no le importaba…no le importaba nada…veía rojo. Esa era la táctica de Jacob Black…cercar…acorralar. Salió de la casa de su madre que cuando lo vio echando fuego se asustó, ella llamó a Carlisle quien estaba en el estudio tratando de no incomodar a su hijo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el auto chilló por el cemento como si todos los caballos del diablo salieran al ataque.

Encerrada en el baño trató de llamar a Alice, pero estaba en correo de voz.

_¿Qué hago? ¡Lo va a matar!_

Con un gemido ahogado llamó a la única persona que la podía ayudar.

- ¡Peter!

El chico la escuchó y su corazón se congeló, era la misma voz de cuando la robaron.

- ¿Cariño?

- Dios Peter ¡socorro! Por favor.

- ¿Qué pasa linda? ¿Qué pasa?

- Por favor Peter- tosió ahogada- Necesito que detengas a Edward, por favor…viene hacía aquí y esta furioso...va a pasar una tragedia…en mi sala esta sentado el hombre que él más odia en el mundo y viene a matarlo…yo lo se…él es tan violento…por favor.

- Oh linda…me va a descuartizar.

- Por favor, por favor, detenlo…dile que lo haga por mi, por favor, yo no puedo.

- Esta bien cariño, voy con Carlo, nos va a matar a ambos.

- Dile que lo haga por mí…por favor.

- Ay Bella, eso te pasa por amar al dios de nueva york.

Se fue a la sala, charlie Swan vino a ella con todo y su tremendo estoicismo, sonrió a la fuerza.

- Sólo serán unos minutos Jacob, voy a salir.

- No me odies Isabella, no lo hagas, eres mi amiga, una buena amiga.

La conversación de Jacob venía desde lejos, ella contestaba en monosílabos, tan sólo miraba la puerta y cientos de imágenes violentas vinieron a su cabeza.

Xxx

Peter y Carlo se apostaron cerca del edificio, el chico tembló cuando el siniestro auto negro frenó con furia. Edward los vio a ambos y amenazó con un gesto de su mano.

-¡Fuera de mi camino!

El delgado muchacho se interpuso en el recorrer de ira de ese ser tan bello y tan aterrador.

- No lo haga Edward, no lo haga…ella está muriéndose allá arriba.

- ¡Ustedes no entienden una mierda! ¡Quítate peter!- lo empujo a un lado pero Peter de manera valiente junto con Carlo lo detuvieron agarrándole de los brazos, los buenos genes italianos de Carlo pudieron con esa tromba- ¡quiten sus manos de mi! Los puedo derribar a ambos.

- Si usted nos puede matar señor Cullen, lo sabemos.

Edward luchó contra los dos muchachos, dos personas que pasaban por la calle se detuvieron a mirar curiosos y la voz del dragón rugió.

- ¿Qué mierda miran?- el grito los hizo saltar y casi correr de allí. Luchaba contra las moscas molestas, miraba hacía el apartamento, sentía como si cada pedazo de músculo se fuera a desprender de sus huesos.

- Va a venir la policía Edward- a peter le dolían las manos, quien iba a pensar que estaría allí peleando con ese gladiador.

- Que venga el puto ejército- y sin mucho esfuerzo se soltó- no se metan.

Carlo y peter corrieron y lo adelantaron en las escaleras que estaban a la entrada del edificio.

- ¿No le importa Isabella Swan?- la voz de Carlo sonó fuerte.

- ¿Qué sabe usted Carlo? Y si no se quita le parto la cara- se paró como un toro ciego y agonizando frente al chico italiano.

Peter Sullivan delicado niño, golpeado infinidad de veces en su escuela y que aún así fue capaz de enfrentar a su padre, a los prejuicios, a la burla de los chicos del equipo de futboll, Peter Sullivan quien nunca en su vida había levantado la mano para golpear a nadie, levantó su mano a Edward Cullen y le dio un puñetazo fuerte en la cara a nada más y nada menos que al rey del mundo, quien escasamente se movió un milímetro.

- Hágalo por ella idiota _oh señor…me voy a condenar por tocar esta obra de arte _¿quiere matarla de un susto? Usted la metió en esto, usted…Edward Cullen, no sabe como vino ese día de los ángeles, se la pasó llorando durante dos días seguidos preocupada por lo que le había pasado, ella lo ha amado y sufrido desde hace mucho tiempo ¿es tan egoísta que no ve eso? No se quien sea usted, no lo conozco, pero sea lo que sea que pasa con el hombre que hay allá arriba tenga fe en Isabella Swan, ella que ha permitido el secreto, ella que le ha brindado todo y usted lo sabe ¿quiere quebrar esa muñeca de cristal? ¿Qué clase de monstruo es?

Una risa amarga salió del señor del hielo.

-El peor- camino dos pasos.

- Adelante señor Cullen- grito Carlo- destroce lo mejor que tendrá en su vida ¿no es lo que hacen los monstruos?

_Somos iguales Tony…iguales…tú y yo…_

La voz de su madre…_vamos bebé, no te detengas…_los ojos de medusa estaban tras él.

Se llevó sus manos a su cabello, retrocedió los pasos andados, miró a los dos chicos con ojos de verde muerte, estos lo siguieron.

- Si se demora diez minutos más no respondo.

Se fue hacía el auto, lo llevó dos calles más y volvió, pateó con furia los potes de la basura, con miedo Carlo le sugirió ocultarse en el pequeño callejón que quedaba a media calle.

Peter llamó a Bella, quien respondió con voz aparentemente tranquila.

- Has que el hombre se vaya de allí, lo detuvimos unos minutos pero Bella, ese hombre está que mata y come del muerto, me duelen mis manitos isa…yo creo que otra descarga de esas y me chamusco en ese fuego celoso.

Fue hacía Jacob quien estaba muy cómodo en aquel hermoso y dulce lugar, le había pedido disculpas de una y mil maneras, no se había atrevido a hablar de Cullen, supo que la chica estaba más allá de la malicia, odio y crueldad en que ambos estaban envueltos.

- Jacob creo que es hora de que te vayas- lo dijo de manera rotunda- me pediste disculpas y te agradezco eso, pero yo soy la secretaria de Edward Cullen y creo que nuestra relación como amigos está mediada por ese hecho, trabajo para él hace muchos años, he aprendido a respetarlo y creo…_lo amo _que lo admiro por lo que hace, tú resentimiento por él es algo que yo no comprendo _mal amigo _y no quiero estar ahí.

- No lo conoces, no sabes como es él.

-¡Basta ya Jacob!

Él bajo la cabeza.

- Lo siento Isabella, en verdad, lo único que quiero es que algún día cuando dejes de trabajar para él, que espero que sea pronto, yo al menos pueda ser tú amigo, extraño nuestras conversaciones, nuestros cigarrillos y nuestra obsesión por las motos y whitman- se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla, pero ella lo rechazó- adiós.

- Adiós Jacob.

Cuando éste salió casi llora…y ahora a enfrentarse con él.

Vio el reloj, y a los tres minutos exactos él entró haciendo que todo temblara. Allí estaba ese ser tan hermoso y roto por dentro.

-¿Por qué él estaba aquí?- se fue hacía ella, tenía su gabán negro, parecía un ave oscura que se cernía sobre ella.

- Vino…vino a pedir disculpas.

- ¿Disculpas? No me hagas reír…el maldito nunca pide disculpas- el tono de su voz era aterrador.

- Dijo, dijo, que yo no debo estar metida en esa pelea…que…- lo sentía respirar en su cara- Edward me das miedo.

- ¿Te doy miedo Swan?- las venas de su cuello sobresalieron- no sabes nada.

- Pero yo no lo invite. Él se apareció baby.

- Es tú culpa.

- ¿Mi culpa?

- Coqueteabas con él, fuiste su amiga…hablabas con él todo el tiempo, ¿Motos Swan?... ¿Libros Swan?...adoras su editorial, y él lee tanto, y tiene el trabajo soñado para ti, y yo te encierro en una puta oficina, y te asfixio con mis idioteces…y…- su tono de voz iba en alza- él esta al maldito acecho como un lobo, perro infeliz…si Jacob Black…él es bueno, y amable y tiene una familia feliz y no es un maldito adicto a la heroína y todos lo aman, y no tiene madre suicidas y no anda sangrando en cualquier calle, él es perfecto, perfecto, él que no deja a su mujer en cualquier parte- bella lo escuchaba, cada palabra era como un golpe, un golpe contra él…- sufriendo…y me dejarás y me mentiras y te burlaras de todo…y nada de lo que vivimos será un buen recuerdo y lo voy a matar Swan.

En algún momento ella perdió el terror…el que hablaba era un niño perdido en el mundo siendo decepcionado por todos. Fue hacía él pero Edward se alejó, no quería el contacto quería con sus puños derrumbar cada piedra…cada piedra del edificio.

- Edward- quería abrazarlo.

- No.

- No volverá baby- él se retiraba.

- No.

- Yo te amo con toda la fuerza de mi corazón, yo te amo.

- No- y de nuevo aquel sonido vulnerable.

- Yo no soy Jessica Edward Cullen- se planto frente a él- no soy ella, no soy ella.

No, ella no era Jessica…Jessica fue mentira, una espejismo estúpido…ella no era Jessica….

- No, no lo eres…a ella yo no la amaba…pero tu…tú tienes tanto maldito poder sobre mi…que me siento en mitad de un campo de batalla sin una puta arma Swan- pegó su frente a la de ella.

- Te amo baby, cada día, cada minuto, sólo pienso en ti, mi primer pensamiento al levantarme eres tu, y el último antes de dormir eres tu…y en el medio de todo eso siempre estás tu… ¿qué tengo que hacer? ¿Quieres mi sangre? Es tuya…confía en mi…confía en mi- Mas la rabia en él se caldeaba, hervía, caminó hacía ella, la tomó de su cabello, le dio un beso duro y posesivo, un beso lleno de sexo y cólera, un beso doloroso…era el beso del dragón, el beso del hombre arrogante, el beso del dueño del mundo, del señor de la torre, del señor del dolor. La apartó con fuerza, se fue a la habitación sacó su maleta y se paró frente a ella- eres mía Swan, mía, sólo yo, sólo yo.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Voy a un hotel Swan, si me quedo aquí no respondo- volteó y la encaró- me muero de celos Swan, me muero de celos dementes…no quiero estar aquí…el lugar hiede a Jacob Black.

- No te vayas, no te- pero era tarde Edward ya se había ido.

Carlo y Peter esperaron afuera del edificio y vieron salir al gigante enojado. Fueron al apartamento. Bella sentada en la mesa con un gesto triste.

- ¿Qué pasó cariño?

- Peter, él es un mundo que no puedo abarcar.

- Mi pobre bebé, eso nos pasa por desear hombres tremendos, no sabemos con quien nos vamos a topar.

Hombres tremendos e irremediables…Bella miró hacía atrás en su vida, ella lo había deseado desde niña y ahora él estaba ahí, él era real y ya era tarde para decir que no, es más el no, no era posible.

En el auto camino al hotel la voz de su hermana Alice decía _andas en una delgada línea Edward Cullen…no puedes controlarlo todo _No él no podía controlar la incertidumbre…_puta incertidumbre._

9: am

**Swan**

**Hoy estaré en nueva jersey…manda con un mensajero los contratos de la concesión Randall…y dile a Lauren que quiero el informe contable….**el mensaje fue largo y escueto, cifras, informes y demás.

En mitad de la noche anterior ella con su olor en su cama tuvo un presentimiento, estaba casi segura que entre esos dos hombres había algo más, algo que se le escapaba a la comprensión _Dios…hay tanto…tanto pasado allí, no se como voy a enfrentarme a esto…hay mucho más que él no dice, mucho más _Edward era como una de esas cajas misteriosas, donde dentro de cada una se escondía otra y otra y otra.

A las seis de la tarde, él la llamó.

- Te amo Swan.

- Ven a casa ángel.

- No, deja mis batallas para mi solo.

-No te entiendo Edward Cullen, un día me dices pelea por mi y cuando lo quiero hacer me apartas, no tienes fe en mi ¿no es así? Me miras y sólo ves el hecho de que algún día yo te voy a decepcionar.

El calló.

- Te amo y el maldito Jacob Black viene y su sola presencia me enferma.

- No estamos hablando de Jacob, Edward, eres tú y soy yo.

- No, es todo Bella, todo te aparta de mi, todo.

- Baby, no digas eso.

- Te amo Swan- y colgó la llamada.

Xxx

Se vio frente al hermoso vestido de Christian Dior, era una verdadera obra de arte. De color marfil, de tela vaporosa, entallado en la cintura, y de allí salir metros y metros de tela en pequeñas capas que daban la impresión de bailarina de Degas. Tocó la tela y era tan suave y perfecta y por primera vez sintió la hermanastra que ese era su vestido, que éste había sido diseñado para ella _es un mundo de caretas…eres demasiado pura para ese mundo _Un poco de fe en ella, un poco de luz para aquella que estaba condenada a mirar los bailes escondida entre cortinas.

Llamó a Alice.

- Voy a ir a la fiesta Alice.

- Bien hecho nena, si mi hermano el idiota quiere ser un ogro amargado es su problema, iré por ti, con ese vestido no puedes conducir, todos vamos en las limosinas, ¡mierda! Que decadencia, pero es sólo una vez al año, una sola vez Bella, una sola vez.

A las ocho de la noche Isabella Swan frente al espejo se miraba y era otra _mi preciosa hada bonita _la voz de su madre y sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas _si me vieras mamí, estarías orgullosa de mi_. Definitivamente el vestido era para ella, su piel se veía como el alabastro y su cabello recogido en una moña suelta que caía de manera perfecta en su cuello, el seno sobresalía por el corpiño que entallaba su cintura. El maquillaje era leve a excepción del lápiz labial rojo, labial que fascinaba a la ninfa en ella. Pero era la hermanastra que se veía en aquel espejo, la grotesca e insignificante hermanastra que por primera vez podía salir sin miedo a ser comparada con la otra, con la rubia y perfecta niña de cuento _somos nosotras Isabella…somos nosotras, déjanos vivir el cuento, aunque sea una sola vez, piensa que esta noche es eterna y que allá afuera existe un mundo que espera por nosotras, que seremos felices, hermosas y amadas. _

Jasper y Alice frente a ella se quedaron de una sola pieza.

- Se ve hermosa señorita Swan- Jasper y su muy antigua y caballerosa esencia del sur.

Alice estaba orgullosa.

- Vas a matar a todos, serás la mujer más hermosa de la fiesta Bella ¿Dónde demonios estabas con todo eso? Con razón mi hermano está loco por ti.

Isabella bajó la cabeza de manera triste.

- No va a verme Alice, es más le dije que no iría, pero es…es mi, es mi- cómo explicarle a Alice Cullen, nacida para ser princesa el sueño de la hermanastra, pero la princesa Cullen entendía de que hablaba.

- Lo se cariño- y beso la mejilla de la chica- bueno-e hizo un gesto de batalla- vamos a sacarle el dinero a todos esos pomposos de nueva york.

Bella se adelantó con Jasper, de manera discreta Alice sacó su celular y le puso un mensaje a su hermano

**Hermano:**

**Deja de ser un imbecil redomado y ven a la fiesta, Bella va a asistir, está hermosa Edward, preciosa…ven por favor, hazlo por ella, ese vestido fue pensado para que tú lo vieras en ella, vamos, aunque sea una hora, una sola, ella quiere que la veas, siéntete orgulloso de tú chica.**

**Te amo Alice.**

**P.D **

**Aún sigo pensando que eres un idiota.**

A los cinco minutos el celular de Bella sonaba, supo que era él y no contestó.

Ohhh sagrado Batman ¿Qué pasará en esa fiesta? Sólo les digo que Jacob estará allí…

**Ámenme o déjenme…dejar comentarios es casi tan bueno como invitar a Edward a estar en tú casa y estrenar cama.**

.


	38. Chapter 38 la naturaleza del escorpión

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer…la historia es de esta chica.**_

_**A todas y todos los que me leen un millón de gracias.**_

_**Esta semana ha sido loca, se han sumado a mi historia mucha, mucha gente, gracias a aquellas que la han recomendado.**_

_**A las ninfas locas que siempre están ahí...un beso de agradecimiento.**_

_**A los cientos de comentarios…los amo…vuelvo y repito me es imposible contestar.**_

_**Dije que vienen ciertos infiernos…pues ya están aquí…el comienzo de este capítulo será terrible, en uno, quizás dos capítulos se explicará el porque de este principio.**_

_**No me odien…no lo hagan, así debe ser…**_

_**Si creo en los finales felices**_

_**VOLVERA…**_

_**Música.**_

_**Kelly Clarkson. **__** A Moment like this.**_

_**Natalie Walter: Faith.**_

_**Fiona Apple: Limp.**_

_**Muse. Uprising…si insurrección.**_

**La anarquía es mi filosofía,**

**La rebeldía mi patria.**

**La patria del que crea.**

**EL LÍMITE DEL CAOS.**

**LA NATURALEZA DEL ESCORPIÓN.**

**AGOSTO 2010.**

Era tan fácil.

Tan fácil.

Tan malditamente fácil.

Una chuzada….

Una simple y maldita chuzada…

Una simple esnifada.

Todo a la mierda….

Todo….

La heroína entrando por su sistema.

La cocaína…

Llevándolo a otros mundos…

Olvidar…

_Me traicionaste Edward…un poco de fe en mi…un poco era lo que yo te pedía, un poco de fe en mi…yo acepté tus mundos…si acepte que tenías un pasado al cual no tengo acceso y el cual acepte sin preguntar nada, era porque yo tenía fe en ti…sólo eso quería, quería que supiera que yo estaba contigo _sus palabras resonaban una y otra vez, una y otra vez….

_Vuelve a mí…_

_Vuelve a mi Bella…_

_Vuelve a mí…mi amor…_

_Vuelve a mí…_

_Regresa…regresa…_

_Por favor…por favor…por favor…_

Él debió saberlo…debió saberlo…

Aquella niña, la que se enfrentó a él por dos años, aquella que iba todos los días a trabajar en silencio, aquella que fue capaz de amarlo sin pedir nada, aquella que se enfrentó a su hambre, porque el deseo de ella era igual…aquella, la que leía libros complejos, la de la pequeña estatura y corazón de fuego, cómo pudo pensar que aquel silencio, aquella incondicionalidad, aquel no decir nada era sinónimo de debilidad…no ella era libre…ella le entrego su libertad como acto de fuerza, como acto de amor…él lo sabía, él lo sabía, ella fuerte como un guerrero…un poco de fe…un poco de fe.

Bella Swan no gritaba, Bella Swan que hablaba desde el silencio, Isabella Marie Swan que no necesitaba desplegar su carácter en actos de violencia, ironía o cinismo, Bella Swan que levantó su dedo un día frente a él como acto de rebeldía, Bella Swan que peleó por él, contra él, con sus fantasmas, que por pura voluntad estuvo allí y como acto de voluntad aguantó cada una de las cosas que él fue capaz de hacer y decirle…ella, sólo pedía un poco de fe…lo único que él nunca pudo darle.

Dios se había ido…Dios y su manera de decirle que él no existía…

Si Bella se había ido…y el mundo se caía a pedazos.

**Dos meses antes….la fiesta**

La fiesta se realizaba en el enorme y muy fastuoso salón de recepciones de la enorme compañía. Esme había sido meticulosa para que todo fuese perfecto. Contrató a los mejores para que pudiesen plasmar lo que ella deseaba, un salón lleno de espejos y decorado en oro, con unas pequeñas hogueras que daban la impresión de estar en una fiesta romana. Todos vendían su alma tan sólo para poder asistir a aquel gran despliegue de lujo, poder y riqueza, un día para estar a lado de los reyes de Nueva York, un minuto para poder observar si era verdad que la fabulosa familia Cullen eran en verdad reales.

Bella se vio frente a la enorme puerta de aquel lugar y temblaba como una hoja _¿necesito estar aquí?... ¡si! grito la hermanastra…una noche de ensueño, una maldita noche isabella swan…una noche…_

Jasper tomó a su mujer y a Bella del brazo. Esa noche el rubio caballero sureño, en verdad parecía de otra época. Se plantó con las dos mujeres a la entrada del salón y con sus ojos azul celeste hizo saber que él Jasper Hale era un hombre a la antigua, capaz de pelear, sangrar y batallar por el honor y por la mujer. Bella se quedó mirándolo _Parece en verdad sacado de un libro sobre la guerra de secesión…me lo imaginó bailando en Atlanta y peleando en Gettysburgh, con razón Alice lo ama tanto _Y no se permitió tener envidia.

Toda la familia real estaba al frente. Alice arrastró a la tímida chica hacía sus padres quienes saludaban a todos. Esme como siempre estaba radiante y el patriarca perfecto y rubio veía como todos desfilaban y hacían reverencias. Después de casi cuarenta años, Carlisle Cullen conocía el terreno y era el dueño de la situación. Esme saludó a la chica con un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

- Estas hermosa Isabella, y el vestido se ve maravilloso en ti querida.

- Gracias Señora.

- No, gracias a ti por asistir- volteó hacía su esposo- ¿no se ve maravillosa cariño?

Los ojos azules de Carlisle Cullen se quedaron observándola detenidamente _Con razón mi hijo muere por ella…mi pobre chico, he vivido para ver como mi muchacho ama por primera vez en su vida…_Si, porque él siempre supo que aquella obsesión que sentía por Jessica no era real, ahora "una verdadera y malsana obsesión" se había apoderado de su hijo y ésta era real, por lo tanto más peligrosa.

- Estas hermosa, bella, haces honor a tú nombre.

El sonrojo se hizo presente en ella.

- Es usted muy amable señor.

- No, sólo soy sincero señorita Swan.

Emmet estaba parado frente a la enorme orquesta, y tomaba del brazo a su impresionante esposa, la cual tenía aquel vestido rosado con el muy descarado escote en su espalda. Se acercó a sus padres, era gracioso, el smoking parecía que se fuera a romper de sus costuras.

- ¡Hey! Mamá podría decirle a esos estirados de la música que pongan algo movido, quiero bailar como loco hoy, tengo a la chica más hermosa del lugar, tengo que aprovechar- tomó a su mujer y le dio una voltereta estilo Fred Astaire.

- Oh no Emmet, si por ti fuera pondrían esa música vulgar y sin sentido que tú escuchas- jasper se burlo de él.

- Que aburridos son, para aburrirme me hubiese quedado con Edward y su deprimente música- La mención del todopoderoso amargó a todos- lo siento mamí.

- No, ya sabemos que él nunca viene por aquí, es una ley de la naturaleza.

Bella se vio a sí misma con su vestido marfil _si me vieras baby…quizás bailarías conmigo._

La fuerza bruta de Emmet la abrazó y la elevó del piso.

- Wow niña, tenemos que bailar esta noche- miró a su esposa con malicia- Dime que te gusta el rap bella, porque mi esposa y su hermano sólo escuchan música country y es algo cursi- el puño de Rosalie fue al brazo de su conejito que chilló de risa- es una broma nena, yo amoooooo tú música.

- ¡Hipócrita!

El grandote abrazó a su chica; bella no pudo evitar ver una extraña cicatriz que surcaba la perfecta espalda de la rubia, había que fijarse muy bien en ella, pero si, allí estaba _¿Cómo pudo hacerse semejante cicatriz? _Rosalie se dio cuenta de la mirada indiscreta y plantó sus ojos frente a Bella de manera feroz.

- ¿Qué? Como siempre el siniestro haciéndose el interesante.

- No se.

- Es natural en él- y no dijo más por respeto a los padres de su esposo.

Alice trajo una copa de champagne y se la dio a la chica, bella bebió y el sabor burbujeante le gustó.

La música sonaba maravillosamente, bella observaba la gente, el lujo, los vestidos de cada una de las mujeres que estaban allí, todos parecían estar en el lugar correcto, menos ella. La insegura hermanastra aún con el mejor vestido de todo el lugar no se sentía bien, sintió una patada en su interior…ohhh la ninfa se despertaba y chillaba histérica _Me tienes hasta la coronilla… ¿no te cansas de ser tan tonta?...vamos Isabella, ¿no te ufanas tanto de ser rebelde?...entonces disfruta y has que la tonta que te dice que huyas disfrute…_

La imagen de su madre apareció frente a ella, y en medio del bullicio ensordecedor la vio allí. Vio su mirada azul que le decía: _¿Desde cuando amar a alguien hace que el mundo deje de ser divertido Isabella Swam? Dieciséis años conmigo y ya todo se fue al carajo… ¿no te hace falta un cigarrillo?...oh mamí…él no está…mi hada…no dejes que tú espíritu sucumba._

Se escuchaba una hermosa canción de Marvin Gales, Jasper la tomó del brazo y la llevó hacía la pista.

- Vamos señorita Swan, vamos a bailar.

- Pero Y ¿Alice?

- Ella no se enojará- y vio a la princesa Cullen haciendo un gesto divertido de aprobación- qué porque todos aquí tienen un palo en el culo como dice mí muy sabía hermana, eso no quiere decir que no nos podamos divertir Bella.

De pronto se vio bailando con el rubio Jasper quien era magnifico.

- Lo siento por lo de Edward pequeña, a veces quisiera arrancarle la cabeza por imbecil ¿me das permiso de golpearlo?

Ella apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro.

-No se puede obligar a Edward a hacer lo que él no quiere hacer Jasper, tú sabes como es él.

- Lo se, lo conozco muy bien, pero si amas a alguien haces concesiones Bella, no siempre tienes que hacerlas tú muñeca, espero que algún día Edward entienda eso, necesita una lección de humildad.

Bella levantó la cabeza hacia el adonis rubio y sonrió con tristeza.

A la media hora todos habían llegado, Alice parecía su guardaespaldas.

- ¿Ves Bella? Míralos, todos dan su dinero, dan entrevistas, salen en los periódicos y la televisión…es triste, pero es así, lo único que me gusta de todo esto es que al final, son por los niños que todos nos aguantamos este circo, mira a mi hermano Emmet, te lo aseguro que si Rosalie no estuviera aquí él estaría más aburrido que todos nosotros.

Emmet Cullen bailaba con rosalie quien parecía perdida en el enorme cuerpo de su esposo.

_Oh no te permitas sentir envidia…isabella _había tomado dos copas de champagne y la ninfa quería más…si, se supone que la noche era de la hermanastra y era la ninfa la que poco a poco tomaba el lugar.

La impresionante pelirroja de fuego de Tania Denali en un vestido negro transparente que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación la abrazó con fuerza, la pobre chica el alcohol en ella ya estaba tomando carices de adicción terrible,

- Amiga ¿cómo estas?- La abrazó con fuerza- Woe te ves espectacular.

- Tania lo mismo digo- Beso a la hermosa mujer en la mejilla.

- Me debes una caipiriñas chica Easy Rider- Tania trastabillo.

- Cuando quieras.

- Y la moto.

- Por supuesto- No supo porque pero siempre que veía a Tania una extraña impresión de soledad la invadía, ella era esas típicas mujeres que poblaban Nueva York, bellas, ricas y solas.

- ¿Y el animal perfecto?

- No vino- se removió incomoda

- Que lastima, siempre espero verlo en esto…un espectáculo maravilloso.

Bella quería cambiar de tema.

- ¿Viniste sola?

- No, vino con mi amiga Kate.

_Oh si ella también espera verlo…todos quieren verlo…debí imaginarlo todo su harem de mujeres debe estar aquí, esperando al diablo para que tome su alma _los celos se apoderaron de Isabella como un fuego que venía en enormes bocanadas dolorosas.

- ¿Ah si?

- Si, no le digas a nadie, pero como siempre ella espera ver al hermoso siniestro, mi pobre amiga, bueno no la puedo culpar, siempre nos dijeron que ese tipo de hombres eran inalcanzables, y cuando finalmente ellos se presentan no se pueden evitar, son venenosos y adictivos.

Bella pateó el suelo levemente, ella sabía de lo que la pelirroja hablaba_… ¿Soy yo como las demás? Si, cada día esperando a que él inyecte su veneno en mí…_

- Ah y te cuento, toda la firma Solomon vino también…y ese chico Mike Newton…que esta enamorado de ti el pobre, ten compasión con él, chica Easy rider.

Un hombre moreno y hermoso se acercó a Tania y la invitó a bailar, cosa que Bella agradeció, la inocente conversación de la abogada siempre la dejaba con los pelos de punta, caminó hacía Alice para no sentirse tan fuera de lugar.

- ¿Estas bien linda?

- Aja.

- Ojala que Edward viniera, deseo que te vea con ese vestido.

- No va a venir Alice.

- Quiero despescuezarlo.

Bella bajo la cabeza y se quedó mirando al suelo… estúpida, pensó…_una baile, uno solo…un baile baby…sólo para mi._

Un olor dulzón y agresivo se instaló en su nariz levantó la cara y allí estaba Maria Hamilton y la boa constrictor de Irene Adler, ambas la miraban con repugnancia _Ahora la noche esta completa _una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en su cara, sintió a la ninfa pararse cual amazona, presta a sacarles el corazón para hacer un ritual sangriento frente a todos.

- Alice, como siempre tú madre y tú luciéndose en esta fiesta.

- Tú sabes, hacer las cosas bien es vicio de los Cullen- si parece que la ninfa de Alice también estaba en guerra.

- Si- Maria sintió la ironía, miró a Bella de manera retadora- Que lindo vestido señorita Swan, debe costar una fortuna… ¿Cuántos años de sueldo costo?

Isabella sintió la furia de Alice por sus poros y antes de ella contestara, la ninfa lo hizo, era hora de pelear sus batallas.

- ¿De que se ofende señorita Hamilton? ¿Qué pueda costear este vestido? ¿O que una tonta secretaria como yo luzca mejor que usted en el?

Maria palideció, Alice soltó una carcajada e Irina la miraba fascinada.

- La clase no se compra impertinente.

- ¿No? que mal…pues yo creo que "su clase" costó barata.

- Idiota…Alice.

Pero Alice no contesto nada, pues ella entendió que la chica podía pelear sola.

- ¿No se cansa de ser una estúpida señorita Hamilton?- arrastró las palabras- Esa manera de hablar que usted tiene parece sacada de una mala novela…creo que se ha perdido de época…si, porque yo no veo esclavos en este lugar, apuesto que siente nostalgia de los tiempos en que encadenar y castigar a la gente era la norma…que pena, que ridícula-La mujer se paró frente a ella con furia, pero la ninfa no bajó la cabeza- cuidado, hay fotógrafos.

Maria paró en seco…odiaba los escándalos, y este no le convenía, menos frente a la poderosa Familia de nueva York.

- Vamonos María- Irina arrastró a la espigada morena, mas le dedicó una mirada de curiosidad morbosa a la secretaría del animal ponzoñoso- no somos bienvenidas…lástima yo esperaba ver a su jefe, es un placer para la vista.

Oh y la ninfa ardió…en la sangrienta imaginación de Isabella Swan, la rubia era sacrificada en un ritual azteca. Un camarero pasó por allí y tomó una enorme copa de champagne.

- Cálmate Bella.

- Lo siento Alice.

- ¡No! Maria es una idiota, merece que arrastren el suelo con ella…y la otra, es pasado Bella, pasado.

- ¿Pasado? ¿Dime una cosa Alice? ¿Con cuantas de ellas me tengo que encontrar? La mitad de las mujeres en esta fiesta han sido sus amantes.

- Pero a ninguna amó.

- No, pero a mí me hace daño.

La pequeña alice se plantó en frente.

- No te atrevas Isabella Swan…no lo hagas, es tú noche, tú noche, si mi hermano se comporta como un idiota es su problema- la abrazó- tienes el vestido más hermoso del mundo, estas perfecta esta noche, es este momento eres sólo tú nena, sólo tú- y de la mano se la llevó hacía el trono de la familia e hizo que de una manera tácita todos, hermanos, padres y esposo le hicieran saber a todos que Isabella Swan era parte de la familia ahora.

Aro Vulturi se acercó con su presencia siniestra, sus ojos negros no dejaban de mirar al rubio Carlisle Cullen quien sabía muy bien el odio ancestral del viejo sobre su familia. Había tratado por todos los medios del mundo de limar asperezas con él hombre, pero era imposible, las únicas veces en que podían soportasen eran en aquellas fiestas de la elite de nueva york, era terreno neutral, es decir…terreno de hipócritas.

- ¿Me permitirá señor Cullen de tener la primicia de esta fiesta en mi revista?- su voz era calmada, seguramente así debía sonar la voz de un verdugo antes de decapitar a alguien.

- Eso debe preguntárselo a mi esposa Aro ¿cariño?

Esme odiaba de manera patológica al hombre, sabía el deseo de Aro por ensuciar el nombre de su familia y sobre todo el de su bebé demonio.

- Usted sabe señor Volturi, la primicia la tiene la editorial Black.

- Nosotros dedicaríamos toda una edición señora, tan loable labor necesita despliegue.

- Somos fieles a nuestros amigos.

- ¿Quién dice que no lo soy?

La muy delicada señora Carlisle y sus dulces ojos caramelo hicieron burla.

- ¿Desde cuando señor Vulturi? Porque su obsesión con mi hijo no es nada amigable.

El viejo de sangre italiana aplaudió divertido.

- Es usted un encanto- tomó su mano de manera descarada y la beso, ella intentó retirarla, pero él no lo permitió- Claro está que mi dinero para su obra es bienvenido.

- Por supuesto Aro, la mierda que usted vende, debe tener algo de reivindicación- Los hoyitos simpáticos relucieron en su rostro, Toda la familia había escuchado eso, Emmet soltó la carcajada con fuerza, Alice se sintió orgullosa de su mamá, Y Carlisle Cullen reafirmaba el hecho del porque se había casado con la aguerrida esgrimista.

- Touche- retiró su mano- miró a Bella- Dígame niña bonita ¿me negará el placer de bailar con una princesa? Soy un hombre viejo, no muerdo- Bella se quedó pasmada, ese hombre daba miedo, pero sabía que no podía enfrentarse a él y negarse en plena fiesta. Miró a Alice quien dijo que no con la cabeza, mas Carlisle, más sabio en el mundo de la apariencia dio la orden tácitamente de que era mejor no retar al viejo cuervo.

La tomó de la cintura con delicadeza y la llevó al centro de la pista, el hombre era suave y su colonia era igual de suave.

- Es una bella fiesta señorita- su voz era profunda, con ese dejo extraño italiano como el de Carlo.

- Si lo es señor.

- No tiemble, soy inofensivo.

Bella alzó los ojos y no parpadeó.

- No tiemblo señor.

- Aro, ese es mi nombre y en su boca debe sonar muy suave.

- Prefiero llamarlo señor Vulturi.

La apretó de manera contundente.

- He escuchado cosas de usted.

- ¿Escuchado?- Bella puso una de sus manos sobre el pecho del hombre para retirarlo un poco de ella, sabía que el sinónimo de escuchado en los términos de Aro Vulturi era investigado- ¿Y que ha escuchado señor?- la hermanastra definitivamente había huido y la ninfa amazonas, ninja, bruja vudu estaba allí- espero que cosas buenas señor.

- Cosas maravillosas, sólo eso…todos hablan de la secretaria del bastardo- bella enterró las uñas en el pecho del hombre, pero éste no se dio por enterado- la máquina, el doctor muerte, el hombre de hielo, debe ser interesante el niño- rodeó con fuerzas sus cintura- dicen que es usted la mano tras el poder.

- ¿Qué?

- Usted sabe señorita Swan, dicen que no hay nada en la torre Cullen que usted no sepa, informes, contratos…todo pasa primero por sus manos.

- Yo sólo soy la secretaria.

- No sea modesta Isabella, yo conocí a cathy Ford, ella al igual que usted llegó a conocer hasta el mínimo movimiento en esa empresa, cada empleado, cada negocio, eso es mucho poder y si él hermoso bastardo permite eso es porque usted es buena en lo que hace.

- Es mi trabajo- miraba a los lados, alguien que la salvara.

- Es mucho poder ¿no se siente tentada?

- No le entiendo.

- El poder es adictivo señorita Swan.

- Yo sólo hago mi trabajo.

- Conociendo a los Cullen y conociendo a su jefe seguramente no le agradecen dicho compromiso.

- ¿Qué sabe usted?

Por un segundo el hombre paró el baile y los oscuros e insoportables ojos oscuros la miraron de manera feroz.

- Yo se como son ellos, llevo años conociendo a esa familia ¿qué les importa pisotear a todo el mundo? Eso es el poder, ¿creen que valoran su compromiso? No, claro que no, sólo les interesa tener perros falderos que agiten la cola cada vez que ellos quieran, ¿cree que porque está usted en esta fiesta ridícula ellos la consideran su igual? No, sólo lo hacen para que crea que puede acceder a ellos, la incondicionalidad Cullen va de la mano de lo que se puede hacer por ellos…Cathy Ford fue siempre incondicional ¿Y qué quedo de ella? Un esposo muerto atrapado en ese monstruo, ella sola con una patética pensión que no recompensó veinticinco años a su lado ¿la llaman? ¿Cómo es su vida?

- Usted no sabe nada- ella había escuchado una interminable conversación de Edward con cathy hacía más de una semana, en la fecha del aniversario de la muerte de Thomas, fue una conversación calida llena de buenos recuerdos, no una plática entre ex jefe y empleada, fue una conversación de buenos amigos, donde el dragón reía y le decía que la extrañaba con todo y la característica franqueza de Cathy Ford, donde se acordaron del primer día en que él ocupó el puesto de presidencia y ella le lanzó a la cabeza una pira de papeles por ser un niño arrogante y estúpido. Después le mando unas hermosas flores y una cámara fotográfica, la última pasión de Cathy.

- Yo se más que usted Isabella Swan, conozco la familia desde que nací, no vale la pena… ¿Cuánto gana usted? Si se que su sueldo es uno de los mejores de la compañía, pero usted es tan joven y las chicas como usted señorita Swan necesitan cosas, cosas lindas.

Los ojos chocolate de Isabella miraron de hito a hito al hombre.

- ¿Qué insinúa?

- Diez mil dólares, durante seis meses.

- ¿Qué?- quería gritar y patear al hombre- suélteme.

- Toda la información, cada cosa, que hay allí, que ocurre en la familia, cada movimiento.

- Está loco.

- No, es mucho dinero, no puede ser tan estúpida.

_Oh no nadie toca a nuestro baby _grito la ninfa y la hermanastra hacia coros, que ridícula se veía esta última, flaca y sin gracia vestida de guerrero.

Enterró las uñas con más fuerza, esta vez con toda la intención de herir al hombre.

- Lo que usted insinúa es un delito señor Vulturi ¿qué clase de persona cree que soy?- Rene estaba presente- yo no me vendo, no me importa su dinero, no se con que clase de personas está acostumbrado a tratar.

- Quince mil dólares.

- Ni por un millón- su voz fue rotunda.

- No sea hipócrita.

_Oh esto es suficiente, viejo hijo de puta._

- Si vuelve a insinuar algo lo golpeo, usted busca la mierda señor Vulturi, pero apuesto que no le gusta que el escándalo caiga sobre su cabeza, yo no tengo nada que perder, pero si empiezo a gritar aquí y decir que usted se me insinuó y me dijo cosas terribles no le va a gustar verse mañana en una edición de un idiota periódico de supermercado- y con fuerza empujo al hombre, estaba temblando, pero en su interior retumbaba _Born to be Wild ….carajo me quiero fumar un cigarrillo…Maria y ahora este idiota…_si 2 a 0 ganando Bella, hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía así; la pasión enfermiza por Edward Cullen había dormido el espíritu motorista de su madre en ella.

Alice bailaba con jasper, Carlisle hablaba con un senador, Emmet observó la escena, él sabía lo que el viejo era capaz, había tenido que lidiar con Heidi hacía varios años.

- ¿Cuánto dinero te ofreció?- si el enorme y juguetón Emmet Cullen era más intuitivo que cualquiera.

- Mucho dinero.

- Maldito hijo de puta.

- No te preocupes, lo puse en su lugar.

El conejito le hizo un guiño.

- Claro que si, tienes el espíritu de las chicas duras, al igual que mi chica- miró a la rubia que caminaba hacía él dejando una estela de babas por todo el lugar.

Xxx

Mike newton se había acercado a ella con las mismas manos sudorosas de siempre y con ojos de corderito degollado le había pedido bailar. Poco a poco la leve esperanza que edward apareciera se fue diluyendo, si, su sueño no estaba completo… ¿Qué gracia tenía un baile en un salón de espejos si el príncipe no estaba para cumplir su fantasía de niña tonta? Era como aquel día hacía tantos años atrás cuando Tyler, el chico tierno la invitó a bailar y ella sólo veía los ojos azules de James Morris quien se burlaba de ella, el pobre chico quien durante dos años fue la burla del patán de la escuela. Que equivocada estaba….si en honor de aquellos chicos que nunca fueron capaces de competir con Darcy, Heatcliff, Rochester, Romeo o el hermoso dragón dueño de su cuerpo, por aquellos chicos que nunca fueron el sueño de ninguna chica, de aquellos que nunca cumplieron las expectativas románticas de las mentes calientes de las niñas libros…por ellos…Isabella Swan bailó con Mike Newton…una y otra vez.

Xxx

Poco a poco el ambiente de la fiesta iba en ascenso, todo el lujo, el glamour y un cierto aire de decadencia fue fluyendo en todas partes. El espíritu de escritora de Isabella analítico e inquisitivo observaba cada cosa: vio a los padres de Edward sobre todo a Carlisle lidiando con la hipocresía y la mendicidad, Esme tratando de sacar de aquel circo algo bueno para el mundo, algo que pudiese devolver lo que ella tenía a aquellos que no tenían la mínima posibilidad de sobrevivir. Vio a Alice Cullen tratando de no dejarse arrastrar por el cliché de la niña rica tonta y vacía de la sociedad de Nueva York; Alice Cullen quien secretamente adoraba los viejos museos y las aventuras solitarias en mochila y vaqueros rotos por el mundo. Vio a Emmet el enorme y agradable chico que adoraba las cervezas y la sencillez del anonimato siendo atacado por fotógrafos; teniendo muchas veces que ahogar su personalidad burbujeante para cumplir con la reglas de la tonta etiqueta _mundo de caretas…que razón tienes baby…_

- No nos juzgues tan mal bella, todos hacemos el show, lo malo es creer que el mundo real no existe.

La chica volteó al escuchar la voz de Jacob Black que se instaló de manera casi asfixiante tras de su espalda.

- Jacob- suspiró y quiso alejarse de él.

- No te asustes muñeca, es terreno neutral, sólo voy a comportarme como un asistente más a la fiesta, y decirte que eres lo más bonito que hay aquí.

- Gracias Jacob- dio dos pasos, pero él se hizo al paso.

- ¿Qué hice mal Bella? ¿Qué hice mal? Todo era tan fácil entre tú y yo al principio, podíamos hablar, reír, fumar…y de un momento a otro todo eso desapareció, no fue sólo lo que pasó en la oficina el lunes, es más mucho más, yo entiendo que tengas novio, lo entiendo, en serio, pero al menos ese espacio entre tu y yo se perdió.

En lo único que ella pensaba era en Edward, en su rabia, en su soledad y en su necesidad de alguien cuando sólo contaba con quince años...se quedó mirándolo con expresión ceñuda.

- Hay algo entre tú y yo que no funciona Jacob, es eso.

- ¿No podemos ser amigos?

- No.

- ¿Por qué?

_¿Porque?_

_¿Por qué?_

_Porque soy propiedad de otro…porque tú lo odias y quien odia a edward Cullen es mi enemigo…porque debiste ser amigo…porque él era tu hermano…porque él estaba solo y porque vio a su madre morir frente a él…por eso._

- Porque así son las cosas.

- Eso no es una explicación Bella.

- Pero ella te debe bastar- y se fue de allí.

Alice se paro en el enorme escenario que se había acondicionado para la fiesta, tomó el micrófono, la chica tenía carisma.

- Bueno señoras y señores, como ustedes saben cada año la empresa Cullen C.O organiza esta fiesta para recoger fondos para los niños del mundo. Para la familia es importante poder contar con el apoyo de todos ustedes para devolverle al mundo un poco de justicia a aquellos que no lo tiene, mi madre quien es el espíritu de esta organización les agradece su ayuda…así que a la salida pueden dejar sus joyas y demás que nosotros las recibiremos con mucho gusto, se reciben desde diamantes hasta perlas y un humilde rolex y demás- todos rieron- bueno como todo año hay una pequeña subasta en las cuales todas las chicas colaboramos regalando tres bailes especiales a los hombres, ellos deben luchar no a la antigua, cosa que me parece muy divertido, espadas, pistolas y demás…bueno esos viejos tiempos…no, hombres saquen su chequera, nosotras lo valemos- Alice empezó a llamar a cada una de las mujeres que se habían prestado a participar…Rosalie, Tania (bastante borracha) su madre, Maria, Irina alias la boa constrictor ( a quien la ninfa quería decapitar) – y la última Isabella Swan.

Bella negó con fuerza hacia la chica.

- Vamos muñeca no dirás que no, este es tu momento- la voz de Jasper la tranquilizo- él no vendrá Bella…no lo hará.

_No, no lo hará_

La ninfa le dio un fuerte patadón en el trasero y se fue hacía el escenario _es tú momento mi hada…nuestro _se paro con las demás mujeres, la espigada María le dio una mirada de muerte, mientras que la boa constrictor hacía un gesto de burla terrible. Bella se fijo en el extraño lápiz de labios que la mujer usaba…era casi negro…_que mujer más repugnante._

Lógicamente la pugna comenzó con Rosalie quien rubia y perfecta recordó sus momentos como señorita Texas, Emmet conejito Cullen vio como todos los hombres calenturientos de la fiesta suspiraban por su esposa, la retó con los ojos, no ofreció dinero sino hasta lo último, eso le granjearía una riña en su casa y una reconciliación que duraría todo un fin de semana. Al final cincuenta mil dólares y el enorme oso se ganó un baile con su mujer.

Si a María no le tuviese tanto miedo al escándalo habría agarrado del pelo a la rubia y la habría tirado al piso…claro está que también sabia que Rosalie y sus metro ochenta de estatura la habría hecho papilla….eso le hubiese fascinado a ella.

Poco a poco la subasta se fue dando a cabo.

- Tres bailes señores, tres bailes, vamos es por los niños.

Bella se ocultaba tras Alice, dejó a la chica para el final. Ésta se vio sola en pleno escenario con las luces sobre su cara, miró su vestido perfecto y marfil y respiró con fuerza, el champagne estaba haciendo efecto en ella…si se sentía atrevida.

- Nuestra última chica Isabella Swan…mi amiga- Alice le guiño un ojo a la chica- el alma de la torre Cullen- si todos supieran que esa frase críptica era lo que Alice en realidad creía de aquella chica tímida- bailarina experta por lo que me han comentado _"baila de maravilla Alice, yo tengo dos malditos pies izquierdos" _ comento su hermano hacía poco- fantástica lectora y amante de las motos.

- Cinco mil dólares- grito Jasper hale.

Bendito sea.

- ¡Siete mil dólares!- los ojos azules de Mike Newton la miraban como una oveja tonta.

- Diez mil dólares- Aro Vulturi y su burla.

- ¡Quince mil dólares!- y de nuevo Jasper.

- Veinte mil dólares- seguramente Mike no ganaba tanto.

- Treinta mil dólares- y la voz de Jacob Black se destacó entre todos.

Bella tembló, la hermanastra se sentía orgullosa y la ninfa decía _yo valgo más._

El chico Newton se retiró, no, no ganaba tanto dinero.

- Cincuenta mil dólares- esos era Jasper y Emmet quienes miraban de manera juguetona a la chica que les sonrió de manera tierna.

- ¡Ochenta mil dólares!- Aro Vulturi y su fortuna echa con las miseria de los demás no le importaba nada.

- ¡Cien mil!- Jacob y todo el salón hizo un murmullo de ohhhhhhhh….

- Ciento cincuenta mil dólares- y el viejo dueño de la editorial se relamía con el juego.

Las mujeres se quedaron viéndola, Rosalie silbó como buena texana y María Hamilton sintió que el mundo se iba a acabar….todo ese dinero ¿por quien? ¿Por ese ratón?

- ¡Trescientos mil dólares!- cualquier cosa para que ella volviera a ser su amiga, Jacob.

Todos aplaudieron y bella se heló y sus ojos oscuros se toparon con los ojos del gigante que sonreía frente a la chica. Aro Vulturi hizo un gesto cínico frente a su competidor y se retiró con un sabor amargo en la boca, definitivamente esa noche no era su noche, sin embargo sonrió, nunca permitió que nadie viera en su rostro de mármol un mínimo gesto de disgusto o repugnancia, ser cínico era su modus operandi.

- Tres cientos mil a una…tres cientos mil a las dos y trescientos mil a las tres- Alice no le gustó para nada aquello- Isabella Swan has roto el record de mi cuñada…el baile más costoso de toda….- y se quedó helada, pues vio entrar al dragón a la fiesta _oh oh…mierda sagrada…esto se va a poner terrible, _Tragó seco, miró a su padre y con un gesto le indicó que mirara y de pronto todos los ojos voltearon para ver al dios de nueva york hacer su entrada triunfal.

El aire de todo el salón quedó en suspenso, todo se movía a cámara lenta, pequeños murmullos salieron de una cuantas bocas…todo se torno oscuro, misterioso y erótico, pues estaba vestido como para matar de un infarto estético a todos los presentes de la enorme y decadente fiesta. No se había quitado su abrigo que tenía amarrado en la cintura, las solapas estaban hacia arriba, tenía unos increíbles guantes de cuero negro y por primera vez su salvaje cabello había aceptado un poco de orden. Todos empezaron a aplaudir, que Edward Cullen ese ser lejano y misterioso tuviese la deferencia de dejarse ver por los mortales era algo digno de ovación. Más las únicas que no aplaudían era su hermana y Bella, ésta última pensó que su corazón dejaba de palpitar. De manera casi imperceptible tomó la mano de Alice.

- Tranquila linda- apartó el micrófono- ¡Señoras y señores! Mi hermano, el presidente de Cullen C:O Edward Cullen.

Los ojos verde fuego, rabia y sexo miraron a todos de manera aplastante, no sonrió estaba más atento a la pobre muñeca de porcelana que lo miraba con ojos de miedo. Trató de bajarse del escenario, mas Alice la detuvo y al mismo tiempo miró a Jasper quien entendió la indirecta y de manera elegante fue hacia su cuñado.

- Alice me quiero ir- le susurró a la chica, bella estaba mareada con su presencia, con las luces, con todos los ojos sobre ella y con el fuego profundo y en mareas que venía de aquella super nova.

- Por favor linda- Alice le dio una mirada de no te atrevas- Bueno señoras y señores los hombres necesitan bailar con sus chicas.

_Oh no, no, no, no, no…señor mío Jesucristo sálvame._

Lo peor fue ver a Jacob Black acercarse y tomarla de la cintura y apretarla de manera fuerte.

- Eres mía esta noche Bella.

El terror de la chica se hizo patente cuando vio como el intentaba acercarse a ella, pero la mano fuerte de Jasper lo arrastró hacia su familia.

- Contrólate.

- No te metas.

- ¿Quieres hacer un escándalo? Aro Vulturi sería feliz.

- Que se valla a la mierda.

- Es la fiesta de tú madre Edward…un año completo organizándolo todo y tú vienes y lo vuelves un circo romano, le vas a quitar a Esme la alegría que tiene de verte por primera vez en esto.- vio a su mamá que saltaba de emoción y que sin protocolo lo fue a recibir de un besito tierno en la mejilla.

- Mi bebé esta aquí ¿no es maravilloso carlisle?- si el padre presentía el porque su hijo salvaje estaba allí, la razón estaba a unos pocos metros y bailaba con Jacob Black. La situación no podía ser peor.

- Edward hijo.

Rosalie sonrió de manera torcida…no podía evitar decir lo que iba a decir.

-¡Diablos! Cuñado ¿es decir que el mundo se va a acabar mañana?

- Quizás- si por le hubiera sido el mundo se acabaría ya….Cuando su hermana lo había llamado para decirle que Isabella iba ir a la fiesta casi tira el puto telefono al suelo. Él sabía que Jacob Black estaría allí…que ese era terreno donde él la podía tocar. Se vio en el mismo punto de hacia trece años, en el mismo punto…no importaba lo infantil que pudiese ser, no importaba nada…durante casi una hora intentó tragarse el veneno de la rabia _ella me dijo que no iría…mírate Edward Cullen…eres patético…esa niña controla tus emociones con el dedo meñique…miles de millones de dólares…los hombres más poderosos del mundo te rinden pleitesía y tu como un adolescente idiota sintiendo que el mundo se va de tus manos tan sólo porque ella va una maldita fiesta _Aun se acordaba de la fiesta de preparatoria donde Jessica vestida con un ridículo vestido rosado bailaba con cuanto chico se le ofrecía y él muerto de celos inició una pelea por la cual casi lo expulsan de su colegio.

Miraba a Isabella….Maldita sea la suerte, por estar rumiando sus celos en el hotel él hubiese venido más rápido ¡Tres cientos mil dólares! Hubiera dado la puta empresa tan sólo por bailar con ella, tan sólo para no permitir que Jacob Black pusiera sus sucias manos sobre ella, pero llegó tarde…sentía miles de dagas viciosas en su interior…de nuevo su naturaleza…el escorpión…veneno…y casi siempre el primero en ser inoculado era él mismo…

_Mírala cretino ¿has visto algo más hermoso en tu sucia vida? Si…si lo has visto…ella desnuda sobre ti…frente a ti debajo de ti…y él toca su espalda…y le susurra al oído…no tienes idea Black…ni la más mierda idea de cómo sabe…de cómo huele…de su voz… ¿apuesto que sueñas con eso?...mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡jamás! Lo mato primero…_No respiraba, la boca le sabía a ponzoña pura…olía la sangre a lo lejos…todos eran el puto enemigo.

Bella salvaguardada por la enorme espalda de Jacob Black vio hacía donde estaba Edward fiera salvaje Cullen y supo que esa sería una noche infernal.

- No debiste pagar tanto dinero por esto Jacob.

- Por abrazarte, vale la pena, en otras circunstancias seriamos buenos amigos y quizás algo más.

_En otras circunstancias…pero en esta no...míralo Bella _si ella veía los ojos verdes Otelo _si hubieses venido más temprano ángel…pero siempre tienes que tener la última palabra…no te atrevas Edward Cullen, no te atrevas a pensar mal…¿Cuántas veces he de decirte que soy tuya? ¿Qué debo hacer?...siempre impones tus reglas…juegas un juego, me obligas a jugar y yo ni siquiera se las reglas…vienes aquí y volteas la situación a tú antojo…te conozco, te conozco…se que la bomba atómica está que detona en tú interior…no soy Jessica…no lo soy…yo sólo quería bailar contigo…un momento…uno solo…_ Fe…esa palabra…la palabra y Edward Cullen.

Se quito los guantes lentamente, los ojos de su hermana estaban sobre él, todos los ojos del mundo estaban sobre él, de una sola mirada observó algunos de aquellos ojos …Aro Vulturi que con ojos de negro cuervo estaba pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos, ojos de competidores en el mundo de los negocios, ojos de gente ávida de que él como hombre poderoso e inalcanzable hiciera algún movimiento para saber si era real, ojos de envidia, ojos de aquellos que como animales hambrientos deseaban un poco de esa extraña magia que daba la indiferencia. Por unos momentos pudo vislumbrar unos ojos repugnancia que él creyó no volver a ver en su vida Irida Adler quien le sonrió de manera cínica alzando una copa de vino, la muy perra, la conocía…algo se traía entre manos…si aquellas manos que él iba desnudando poco a poco viendo a la hiena le dolieron, pues deseaban estrangularla…todos los ojos de la mujeres que había sido sus amantes…todas que aún tenían el recuerdo de su hambre y de su sexo violento…una sonrisa que fluyó entre el cinismo y la melancolía, si toda supiera que al final la única que sufría su hambre y su violencia era la única en aquel salón que le huía la mirada…y era la única por la que él estaba dispuesto a darlo todo. Tomó dos grandes vasos de vodka. Alice sabía el infierno de celos que recorría a su hermano en ese momento…._la maldita canción interminable…mierda…y ella baila con Jacob Black, _sabía de la enemistad de aquellos dos gigantes. Desde niña escuchó las historias de cómo aquellos enemigos en un mundo anterior había sido casi hermanos, ella nunca presenció aquello, pues lo único que había visto era el odio profundo que estos dos se tenían. Las pocas veces que los vio a ambos en un mismo lugar echaban llamas, y ahora la pequeña chica Swan era el detonante para que ambos pudiesen llevar su ira al campo de batalla, y era la pobre chica el trofeo de ambos…quería matar a su hermano.

- No te atrevas Edward Cullen, ella quería venir, que tú la vieras, pero eres un redomado egoísta.

El hermano mayor miró de manera seca a su hermana y no contestó, estaba demasiado furioso para hablar.

- Hijo- su padre que al igual que Alice sabía lo que allí ocurría, lo presentía, sabía porque había venido _Demonios…quien iba a pensar que esa chica iría a volver a poner a mi hijo en la misma situación de hace algunos años _– tú madre está feliz de tenerte aquí- se acercó y de forma rotunda lo tomó del brazo y le susurró al oído- cualquier escándalo Edward y todo por lo que hemos luchado se vendrá al piso, uno solo y toda la prensa de país se dará un banquete de carroñas, me preocupa tú madre- Carlisle miró a la chica desde lejos- quieres que ella sufra, adivina quien será el cordero de sacrificio.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea!- caminó hacía su madre y la besó en la mejilla.

- Estoy feliz de que estés aquí mi cielo, hoy estás más hermoso que nunca, por fin tú cabello se muestra dócil- Alice, Jasper y Carlisle vieron a la madre acariciar a su hijo salvaje…Esme que aún creía que su hijo feroz podía ser manso y maleable, no entendían que el acto de besarla era el acto de alguien que se aferraba a ella para controlar el instinto de matar a medio mundo.

Finalmente la maldita canción terminó, y al instante isabella se desprendió del abrazo molesto de Jacob Black.

- Me debes dos bailes más Isabella.

- Por favor Jacob, fue una obra de caridad ¿no te basta con eso? Estoy cansada.

- ¿Sabes como me veo frente a ti Bella? Como un perro pidiendo caridad- Jacob la miró con desconsuelo- se cuando no soy bienvenido- intentó darle un beso en la mejilla, pero ella sabiendo los ojos verdes espadas que la miraban huyó antes que aquello se diera.

Bella respiró con fuerza, vio a toda la familia sentada en la mesa principal, miró hacía las puertas, tan sólo veinte pasos largos y se iría, más la voz trashumante de su madre la detuvo _no has hecho nada malo, sales por esa puerta isabella y no serás mi hija _Caminó hacía la mesa y un frío de iceberg la recorrió por todo su cuerpo. Llegó hasta allí y sólo atino a decir:

- Señor.

Y entonces Edward señor del hielo la miró….y ella retrocedió casi tres años atrás, al primer día de trabajo con él, la misma mirada de indiferencia, de arrogancia y de altivez; la hermanastra y su hermoso vestido marfil de fiesta no fueron suficientes para el príncipe todo poderoso.

- Swan- y la voz de terciopelo era ahora la voz de alguien burlón y petulante- parece que se divierte- se paró del lado de su madre y se acercó, Alice y Jasper se pusieron en guardia- es usted la reina de la fiesta- y su aliento de fuego la envolvió en esa áurea de pasión demente-¡trescientos mil dólares! Le gustas al perro ese ¿no es tierno?- Bella se le quedó mirando _y aquí estas…cruel, no me harás sentir culpable Edward Cullen, no lo harás…yo te amo…pero eso no te da derecho _si, y al igual que hacía tres años, esa niña de veinte mirando a aquel ser imposible respondió.

- Quizás él ve que yo los valgo señor.

Por un breve espacio el rostro impasible y de mármol hizo una mueca de dolor y de celos enfermos.

- Usted siempre tan inteligente Swan, siempre sabe que decir.

- Me se defender señor.

En el interior de Edward Cullen la maldita Apocalipsis corría por las venas, quería desnudarla en mitad del puto salón y marcarla delante de todos, _niña rebelde y anárquica… __¡control Cullen! __¡Control!..._Pero olía tan bien…le hormigueaban las manos _dos días sin tocarte…dos putos días…_y para él adicto que aceptaba que el vicio Swan era irremediable, dos días era la eternidad. Se acercó y en murmullo le dijo.

- Si bailas con Black de nuevo lo mato.

_Oh no, estoy harta de ser el maldito peón en esta guerra…un poco de fe…un poco de fe_

- No eres mi amo.

- ¿Ah no? y entonces ¿Qué putas soy?

Fe…

Confianza…

Días de entrega…

Conversaciones intimas de dos niños solitarios…

Actos de amor salvajes…

Incondicionalidad de la piel…y él se atrevía a preguntar…

- ¿Y que soy yo Edward Cullen?

_Todo._

_Todo…_

_Todo…_

_El mundo, el sol…todo…_

Una mano sinuosa tocando la espalda de Edward Cullen interrumpió la conversación, dicho contacto estremeció de asco al hombre…si era el toque de la boa constrictora.

- Hola Edward.

Era la misma…con su gesto de hiena…con su lápiz labial oscuro, con su gesto de hembra en celo.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

- Pague para estar, tenia la esperanza de volverte a ver.

Bella dio un puntapié en el suelo, la ninfa daba un grito interior a lo William Wallace.

- ¿No le había contado señor? Conocí a la señorita Adler hace unos días, parece que lo conoce muy bien- sonrió de manera concentrada- muy bien.

- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo precioso? Por los viejos tiempos.

Un río de lágrimas se agolpó en el pecho de Bella, pero la ninfa por primera vez en su existencia…no tenía ánimos de lujuria sexual…tenía ánimos de lujuria sangrienta…ánimos de guerra.

-¡No!- fue un grito contenido.

Una sonrisa cínica en él.

- ¿No Swan? Anda baila con jake…has que esos trescientos mil dólares valgan la pena.

Oh guerreros…guerreros…guerreros dormidos dominados por el ejército sensual de la presencia Cullen en su vida se despertaban, la ninfa batía su espada y gritaba _¡LIBERTAD! _Un camarero pasó por su lado, tomó el champagne y brindo.

- Que se divierta señor- y se alejo con el orgullo de aquel que va a morir o a matar. En su espalda una ola de fuego la recorrió _no voltees isabella Swan…es ahora o nunca._

Llegó donde Jacob…quien estaba al lado de su padre.

- Señor Black-la hermanastra había huido y la ninfa total tomaba cuerpo, besó al viejo en la mejilla.

- Isabella, mi hijo gastó una fortuna, pero lo vales niña.

_Lo valgo con un demonio._

- ¿Tienes un cigarrillo Jake? Quiero fumar- si, contra el sistema…a favor de la oscuridad…y en contra de la maldita hipocresía reinante…esa era la verdad de los malditos bailes de princesa…todos rindiendo pleitesía…todos deseosos de ser digno del puto baile real.

Jacob la miró sorprendido, una sonrisa cómplice se cruzo por su rostro, busco en sus bolsillos y allí estaba la cajetilla de Lucky strike.

- No se puede fumar Bella.

- ¿No? _emito mis alaridos por los techos del mundo _mírame Jacob- prendió un cigarrillo, dio una fuerte bocanada…y miró hacía donde no quería mirar…y él bailaba con otra, no con ella…

- Te he extrañado edward.

- Agradece que estamos en un lugar público Irina, o sino te sacaba a golpes.

La hiena suspiró.

- No me hagas soñar…amo…aún me acuerdo de tus caricias.

- Eres repugnante.

- Nunca te quejaste edward, recuerdo muy bien como te gustaba- la mujer enterró sus uñas en la espalda del hombre- ¿no me digas que tus gustos han cambiado?- la mujer miró a la chica.

- No se de que infierno hablas.

- Yo lo se, desde que entraste aquí, lo se, conozco tus movimientos de animal hambriento Cullen…yo te conozco.

Si el animal hambriento veía a su mujer fumar delante de todos, la vio sonreír a Jacob Black, vio como éste la tomaba del brazo y la llevaba a la pista…

- No me conoces Irina…y voy a contar hasta cinco, si no te vas te saco de aquí- desde su estatura le dio una mirada a Irina como si fuera una cucaracha a punto de ser pisoteada.

- No serías capaz.

Edward metió una de sus manos por el grueso cabello y lo haló con fuerza, mientras que con la otra mano apretó la carne de la mujer…ella le gustaba el dolor, pero aquel que él inflingía en ese momento no era dolor para el placer…era el dolor para el dolor. La mujer gimió.

- ¿Te gusta Irina?- le importaba una mierda la maldita bruja.

- Me lastimas maldito idiota.

- Oh no Irina, no conoces mi manera real de infligir dolor, Yo creo que no- halo y apretó más fuerte- ¡lárgate de aquí!

La mujer gimió, él la soltó y ella corrió hacia donde María.

Era tarde…vio como bailaba con el perro. Odiaba a la perra de Irina, no la soportaba un solo segundo a su lado…y bella lo sabía…_mierda vida…mierda…_una Kate dispuesta, al menos esta era más soportable…se acercó donde Tania mas que borracha se apoyaba en su amiga. Kate casi se queda sin aire.

- Baila conmigo Kate- la arrastró por la pista, la pobre mujer casi se desmaya, nunca creyó volver a tener ese olor tan cerca.

- Edward.

- No hables.

Deslizo el cuerpo sin voluntad de la chica por toda la pista hasta llegar donde bella y Black bailaban, Bella no modulaba una sola palabra…no era mujer para ese tipo de estúpidas tretas…no, ella no lo era, nunca creyó en su vida volver a ser tan infantil, cuando trataba de que Victoria se alejara de James…y ahora volvía hacer lo mismo, y era …peor…los celos la despedazan por dentro, la rabia y la impotencia de saberse tan sin armas frente al dragón hermoso…lo vio llegar por detrás de su espalda.

- Que bonita pareja- fuego por la boca, el infierno desatado.

Jacob sonrió de manera dulce frente a la chica que escasamente hablaba.

- Tú sabes Ed…somos el uno para el otro.

_Oh Dios mío…dios mío…_

- Vaya Swan no sabes como la compadezco- Kate como títere sin voluntad fue arrastrada por todo el lugar.

No supo porque, pero en ese momento quería consuelo…y sin medir nada enterró su rostro en el pecho del muchacho.

- Odio este lugar Jacob…lo odio, son ustedes tan crueles…

- Ven vamos a sentarnos un rato ¿quizás otro cigarrillo en la terraza? ¿Qué te parece?

- Por favor.

El brazo del hombre se ofreció y la llevó a la terraza del salón…

Aire…

Respirar y descontaminarse del aire viciado de adentro.

Aplacar los celos…

Aplacer la rabia…

Todo era tan idiota…

Todo era tan…

Mujeres…vestidas para complacer.

Para deslumbrar.

Para ofender…

No…

Ella era Bella Swan…nacida en Forks, cuyo padre era un humilde policía de pueblo…hija de Renne que siempre se burló de la idiotez y de la falsedad…

¿Por qué ella estaba ahí?

Tan sólo para cumplir un estúpido sueño.

¿Y El baile?

Mendicidad.

Hipocresía.

Apariencia.

No…

Ella no era eso…

Ella era mucho más…

Jacob entendió y calló.

Ella fumo y se dejó llevar a los tiempos sencillos de su vida…

Su madre tomando té helado.

Su padre trayendo un pescado para la cena.

Noches de música.

De Pizza…

De los interminables juegos de Béisbol.

De los días en que se paraba frente a los grandes acantilados de la Push y se dejaba llevar por el sonido rugiente e imponente del pacifico…un sonido que le hacia aflorar un estado casi violento del alma…un momento en el tiempo donde ella casi podía intentar escribir.

¿Y ahora?

Nada…

Todo…

Y

Edward Anthony Cullen en su vida, en su alma y en su cuerpo.

Miró la ciudad enorme…cuatro años en ella…una sobreviviente.

Volteó hacia la fiesta…los espejos…el oro…el lujo, el poder…si ella era una sobreviviente.

_Somos guerreros…claro que lo somos…_

No jugaría el juego idiota…no estaba allí para ser parte de nada…sólo ella, su vestido y sus casi veintitrés años de edad…

Con el cigarrillo en la boca, miró las estrellas en pleno cielo.

- Debe ser difícil ser como ustedes ¿hace cuanto no te tomas una cerveza en un lugar cualquiera?

-Años.

- Si, debe ser difícil ser como ustedes.

Y volvió a la fiesta.

Alice hizo acopió de todas su fuerzas y arrastró a su hermano que estaba en el límite de la embriaguez y de la violencia. Lo llevó hacia el escenario.

- Yo se que no te importa un pito, que lo que quieres es formar una masacre Edward Cullen…y ella te va a odiar, es un maldito baile…no se está casando con él, tienes veintiocho años, no trece.

Rugió de ira

¿Qué mierda importaba? Era el niño de nuevo… ¿Qué mierda importaba? Tantos años solo…tantos años rumiando…tantos años…con la puta ira en su cabeza…tantos años siendo el perdedor en todo…

Alice puso el micrófono en su cara y todo el salón se paralizó…muchos por primera vez iba a escuchar la voz del rey de nueva york.

- No soy – su voz era potente por el micrófono, vio pasar a Isabella Swan por el centro del salón y casi se tira del escenario- ¡Swan!- la llamó fuerte como una orden de guerra, ella se paralizó como una estatua- mi secretaria- alice, jasper, y Carlisle les volvió el alma al cuerpo- me dio un discurso sobre el poder…los que me conocen saben que soy un tanto cínico sobre eso…-miró a su madre- Esme Cullen me inculcó buenas cosas- bella volteó a verlo- muchas de ellas yo no las he puesto en práctica, creo que ninguna…pero eso no quiere decir que yo no respeto a mi madre, es hora de que esté aquí- esme tenía lágrimas en sus ojos-y que no sólo apoye esta maravillosa causa con dinero, no como presidente de Cullen C.O sino como su hijo.

Y todos aplaudieron…era como ver a dios hablando a los mortales, tiró el micrófono y se fue hacia Bella, la música empezó a sonar.

- Baila conmigo-Trató de zafarse, pero no fue posible- baila conmigo Swan, o te hago un escándalo en plena fiesta.

- No serías capaz.

- Rétame- la arrastró con fuerza, sonaba una bella canción a moment like this.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada…Con toda su fuerza el pego su cuerpo a su pecho…

El olor hipnótico….

Los músculos de hierro…

Sus ojos de águila en acecho…

Su sexo duro en su vientre…

Su respiración, excitación, posesión…ardor…y hambre sobre ella.

Un momento…una sola frase y la rabia de ella se irían…y simplemente permitiría que él la arrastrase a lo macho por todo el salón de fiesta.

- Dime Swan ¿Te excita Jacob Black?

Ohhhh ese fue un golpe bajo… ¿cómo se atrevía? La ninfa quien ya estaba casi desnuda de nuevo…volvió a gritar ¡LIBERTAD!

- Yo no soy una de tus putas Edward Cullen- trato de zafarse-¡suéltame!

Alice vio la escena desde lejos…gracias a Dios todos estaban borrachos…Aro Vulturi alardeaba frente a alguien y Jacob Black estaba en la terraza.

- Mientes…apuesto que te gustó que el hijo de puta ese pagara dinero por ti.

- Me ofendes.

- Me muero de furia.

-¡Suéltame o grito Edward!

- Grita.

Si….claro que lo iba a hacer…no se tienta a una ninfa demente, celosa, ofendida y con complejo de amazona.

- Déjala ir Edward Cullen.

- No te metas Jasper- Pero el rubio texano se interpuso entre la bestia cullen y la chica- no quiero golpearte Edward.

La bestia en cuestión soltó la carcajada.

- No sabes lo que es pelear conmigo.

- Oh no, yo se que me destrozarías la cara, pero te daría una buena pelea.

Bella aprovecho el momento y salió del enorme salón. Buscó uno de los baños…necesitaba estar sola, mojarse la cara. Abrió el grifo y el agua helada salió a borbotones, tomó un poco, aplicó un poco sobre su cuello y escote. Se miró al espejo y vio esa chica sencilla envuelta en ese vestido ¿Dónde estas Isabella Swan? Se preguntó; de pronto una risa malévola detrás de su espalda…la boa constrictor y su grotesco colorete rojo negrusco…Intentó salir, pero la mujer la tomó del brazo.

- Dime… ¿ya folló tu culo?

La pregunta fue detestable y asquerosa…fue hecha para humillarla, para ofenderla.

- Suélteme.

- Oh vamos niña… ¿ya lo hizo?

Maldita perra…

Maldita…mujer…hiena asquerosa…

- No se de lo que habla, y suélteme, porque sino grito.

- Eres su amante niña…desde el primer día que te vi, lo supe… ¿Quién se niega a semejante animal? ¿Ya probaste los pequeños y refinados gustos del señor del dolor? Son exquisitos.

La mujer quería sacar a bella de sus casillas, hacer que ésta fuera reducida a simple cenizas…Irina era conocida por su enorme crueldad y poder de manipulación. No perdonaba que la bestia demente no hubiese sucumbido a su inmoralidad y a su sexo dentado. ¿Por qué no lastimarlo por medio de esa niña tonta? ¿Cómo podía preferir ese ser insípido y casi virginal que alguien que nunca decía no a nada? Era inaudito.

- Es usted repugnante.

- Si y a él le fascinaba.

Alguien la miró desde el espejo…la ninfa con pintura ritual y de guerra sobre su rostro.

- Pues no le debió fascinar tanto, ya que usted anda mendigando por una simple mirada como si fuera una perra en celo.

La mujer palideció de rabia.

- ¿No lo haces tú? Mendigar.

La ninfa levantó el dedo.

-No, él mendiga por mi…y lo hace muy bien- Los ojos oscuros brillaron- Apuesto que se muere por ver como Edward Cullen suplica por un beso.

- Mientes.

Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en el rostro de Isabella.

-No, las niñas buenas no decimos mentiras- se retiró un poco- ¿No es hermoso desnudo?...y ese tatuaje en su espalda.

- No te hagas ilusiones niña, él se aburré muy rápido.

- ¿Si? ¿Cuánto estuvo con usted? ¿Dos días? Si…los hombres se aburren de lo fácil.

Salió de allí, tenía que salir de allí, se fue hacía los corredores del quinceavo piso, quería ir hacía el ascensor y terminar con la estúpida charada. Pero todo fue imposible, unos enormes brazos la alzaron en medio segundo, como si un furioso tornado que la arrastraba sin rumbo fijo.

- ¿A dónde vas Swan?- la voz terciopelo sexo susurró en su oído.

- Suéltame Edward- pero sólo se vio a medio metro de suelo. Con una patada abrió la puerta de una de las oficinas, y de una manera violenta puso a Isabella contra la pared y un beso satánico la dejó sin aliento.

- ¿Vas a verte con Jacob Black?- la pregunta fue hecha con ebria furia.

- ¿De qué hablas Edward?

- ¿Vas a verte con él?

- Claro que no.

Dio una patada a la silla más próxima, y con un movimiento de felino puso sus brazos por encima de Isabella, haciendo una cárcel donde no se podía escapar.

- ¿Te gusto bailar con él?

- No, él pagó edward…

- Yo hubiera dado millones, millones, tan sólo porque no te hubiese puesto un puto dedo encima…- la mano siniestra tocó su cuello, su respiración era agitada, sus ojos de águila dispuesta a devorar, su olor de macho en celo, su posición corporal de animal marcando territorio, sus celos enfermos- odio que todos te miren- un dedo caliente la acarició, bella tenía los ojos sobre él…ojos de miedo…ojos de expectación- quería tocarte Isabella, desnudarte y penetrarte en frente de todos…yo quería eso- intentó besarla de nuevo, pero ella se negó- ¡No!- y de nuevo un beso, pero bella volteó la cabeza, la negación lo enardeció- ¿No quieres?

- No.

-¿No?- sus ojos brillaron de furia de dragón- ¿No?- con una pierna apartó las de ellas- Yo te necesito tanto como el oxigeno para respirar- mordió su cuello- cada maldito día de mi vida- con su lengua jugueteó, haciendo un recorrido a lo largo de su barbilla- en las mañanas cuando no estoy contigo mi hambre es furiosa y me duele Swan- lentamente fue alzando su vestido- tengo en mi paladar tú sabor de tú piel y de tu sexo Swan, ella sólo atinaba a mirarlo y a sentir como se derretía poco a poco- me la paso soñando con tú coño mariposa, como se siente duro en mi lengua y como se contrae- ella gimió al sentir su mano adentrarse lentamente en su centro- mmmm Swan…y tú…tú con ese puto vestido maravilloso mostrando tú piel- y sin piedad metió sus dedos dentro de ella iba a gritar pero él tapó su boca- ¡mírame Isabella! Y te regodeabas frente a todos y bailaste con el maldito y con ese ser insignificante de Newton que mañana no tiene trabajo- Si, Emmet hizo el comentario divertido- todos con hambre de ti Swan- se movía fuerte dentro de ella, ella empezó a contraerse- y ¡Fumabas! Yo se lo que eso significa Swan, sólo yo se lo que eso putamente significa ¡Rebelión! ¡Reto! ¡Contra Mi!- ella hundió sus dientes en la palma de su mano- me retabas Swan y lo odio y me excita como el demonio- sus dedos hicieron aquel movimiento imposible y lágrimas de placer salieron corrieron por sus mejillas- y yo como un idiota amándote…y tú como una diosa escupiéndome en la cara ¿No soy tu amo?...oh no…no lo soy…soy el puto dueño de nada…de nada- con rabia salió de ella, quito su mano de la boca, ella gimió en agonía, pero no hubo compasión, Edward volvió a ella y sin miramientos arrancó las costosas bragas de un tirón de una manera casi dolorosa, ella se deslizaba por la pared, sus piernas era gelatinas y de nuevo el tornado violento la levantó de la cintura para ponerla sobre el enorme escritorio de no se sabía que maldita oficina de las cientos en Cullen C.O.

- ¿Qué haces Edward?- la estatura, el oscuro de su ropa, de nuevo el cabello había vuelto a su caos normal, sus ojos encapotados y salvajes, su mueca sexual y devoradora, sus gestos de cacería.

- Me muero de celos- se lanzó sobre ella y alzó su vestido hasta dejarla desnuda de la cintura para abajo, abrió sus piernas- esto es para mi Swan, sólo para mi, sólo para mi- se quitó su corbatín que le estorbaba, el saco que lo asfixiaba, ella veía aquello y no sabía si huir o permitir aquel acto de posesión temible, lo vio desabotonarse el pantalón de una manera rápida y _Oh Dios santo…no Boxer…_la tremenda erección se hizo visible, la ninfa gimió…la hermanastra hizo ¡Si! El príncipe era suyo e Isabella sólo atino a sostenerse muy fuerte de las orillas del escritorio…el animal hermoso sobre ella y de un empujón terrible entró con la fuerza de la caballería en plena avanzada.

- ¡Dios!- ella grito, el mueble se movió y rastrilló el suelo.

Una embestida feroz….

Por su amor obsesivo.

Otra de nuevo…fuerte y rápida…

Por los celos que lo consumían…

Otra dura y sin compasión…

Por su necesidad y su hambre de ella…

Otra…porque la deseaba con la fuerza de mil huracanes.

Una y otra…

Por sus mañanas con su dureza dolorosa…

Una hasta más allá de su matriz…

Porque ella era suya…

Otra…

Porque nadie, nadie la tocaría…

- Esto es por mi Swan.

-¡Ohhh!- sus entrañas se derretían

- ¿Te gusta no es así Swan?

- Yo…no…- deliraba y lo amaba.

Más fuerte…

- Jacob no te daría esto- y la sola mención del enemigo una embestida que Bella sintió morirse.

- No...No…sólo tú…te amo…

- Yo...

-Si…tú...

- Él no va amarte como yo…

-No….

- Él no va a enloquecer por ti…

-No…siiii… ¡señor!

-Él no te va a hacer el amor como yo.

-No…sólo tú…

-Él no te va a follar como yo…

-No...No…por favor…por favor…

-Nadie más-sus caderas se movían de manera arrítmica y potente, su polla enardecía, vibraba, pulsionaba…el calor del sexo de Isabella…lo tenía al borde…las contracciones de ella a su alrededor…cada una lo llevaban a un lugar rojo…total…ardiente…- nadie más…maldita sea…

- No…nadie- ella rugió…la posesión era tan brutal…tan básica…

- Estoy furioso contigo mi amor…furioso…Y estoy loco, loco por ti Swan, endemoniadamente loco y desesperado y envidioso porque él bailó contigo toda la puta noche- bajó su mirada vio el sexo de ambos confundidos y gimió de placer _nadie…puede…sólo yo _– sólo para mi…para mi…-si para él, para su maldito placer egoísta de hombre de las cavernas reclamador de territorio, ella intentó besarlo, pero él no lo permitió…

- Por favor quiero besarte Edward- se lanzó hacía su boca…las embestidas la tenían casi ciega…cerró su boca y sus dientes castañeaban.

- No- empezó a sentir las contracciones de Isabella en su longitud de manera rápida y dura…Se irguió en su enorme estatura, le dio una mirada malvada- me lo prometiste…me dijiste que no ibas a venir…y el puto vestido perfecto…- y entonces Edward Cullen haciendo honor a su apodo de la máquina fue contra ella con todo…una, dos, rugió…tres…atacó, se lanzó sobre Isabella de nuevo, volvió a tapar su boca y dejó que un orgasmo brutal lo dejara al punto de muerte…su semilla se derramó duro sin tregua y de manera vengativa salió de su cuerpo, sin permitir que ella tuviese su propia liberación.

- Te amo Edward.

El cuerpo de la chica temblaba…frustrado y jadeante. Él se alejó unos metros…un leve sudor corría por su rostro…sus ojos era aquellos que ella siempre veía cuando había destrozado a un cliente sin piedad…eran los ojos de la victoria del más fuerte…llevó sus manos a su hermoso cabello, se lo llevó hacia atrás. Pusó su frente en la frente de ella. Hizo aquel sonido mezcla de vulnerabilidad y fuerza.

-Eres mía y te amo como un puto enfermo, mía- lo dijo de manera contundente, se vistió de manera rápida, fue hacía ella, bajo los volantes del vestido- que eso nunca se te olvide Isabella Swan…mía…nadie más- y sin preámbulos lo vio salir de la oficina.

Por unos largos minutos se quedó viendo la puerta….su cuerpo estaba en ardor de rabia y de sexo…

_Ángel…_

_No es justo…_

_No conmigo…_

_Bésame…_

_Era lo único que quería…_

_Un baile…uno solo para mí…uno solo…_

Llevó su cabeza hacía atrás…trató de que su cuerpo volviera a un ritmo normal, pero era casi imposible, porque ese huracán movía los hilos de su cuerpo a distancia…miró hacía arriba…arriba y ese enorme edificio de más de cien pisos se erguía sobre ella…la metáfora del poder cullen y ella debajo de toneladas de cemento, …acero…asfixia…Cullen C.O en todo su esplendor y fuerza…así como su dueño… ¿y ella?...una pequeña pieza en aquel entramado de redes…poder…¿ella?

_Oh no…yo existo…_

_Estoy aquí…_

_Mi nombre es Isabella Swan…_

Ella intuía que lo que había pasado allí era la demostración del mundo de incertidumbre en el que ella lo había sumido…

Fe baby…fe en mí…fe…

Se llevó una mano a su corazón, arregló su vestido…tambores de guerra sonaban en sus oídos _somos iguales baby…somos iguales._

Salió de la oficina camino hasta el ascensor. Una presencia detrás de ella.

- ¿Desde cuando eres amante de Edward Cullen?- la voz de Jacob resonó por todo el pasillo.

_¡No!_

_¡Diablos!_

_No…no…no…_

Bella respiró profundo y el estoicismo de su padre resurgió en ella.

- ¿De qué hablas Jake?

El hombre y su estatura de miedo se fueron contra ella.

- Estabas metida con él en esa oficina…yo lo vi, vi como te miraba, conozco sus ojos de enfermo… ¡Eres su amante!

Todo el fuego acumulado en su interior durante toda la noche afloró en ella, y con fuerza le dio un bofetón terrible.

- ¡Réspetame! Jacob Black ¿me estabas siguiendo? ¿Cómo te atreves? No soy amante de Edward Cullen, tú y tú maldito odio por ese hombre te hacen ver cosas que no son.

- No me subestimes isabella…yo te vi, lo vi salir a él de esa oficina… ¡te follo allí! Lo se, así lo hacía con Jessica…como animal de rapiña.

- ¡Basta ya! Entre el señor cullen y yo no hay nada…está furioso conmigo, como siempre- y esta no era una mentira- los últimos días han sido terribles para ambos, y la presión hizo que yo cometiera un maldito error que le va a constar a la empresa miles de dólares, tan sólo estaba allí haciendo su show de poder conmigo, me amenazó de que mañana tenía que trabajar para arreglar el maldito problema.

- ¡Mientes!

- Déjame tranquila Jacob... ¿Me preguntas porqué no podemos ser amigos? ¡Por eso! No puedo ser amiga de alguien que está guiado por el odio y el rencor, no se que fue lo que pasó entre tú y mi jefe y no me importa- oh mentira, durante una semana la imagen rubia de Jessica y su pasado con edward la atormentaban- pero eso te supera Jacob, te supera…sigues amando a tú esposa, lo se…se te ve en los ojos, dentro de ti te fascinaría que yo fuese la amante de tú enemigo, yo sería el arma perfecta…perfecta para esa venganza idiota que tú tienes…lastima porque no tengo nada con él, nada…pero y si así fuera, si yo fuese su amante, eso no te importa.

Jacob río con fuerza.

- ¡Lo eres!

-¡No lo soy! ¿Pero sabes que?- exhaló- hace dos años hubiera dado todo porque él me tocara.

-¿Qué?

- Oh si…me gustaba y mucho, me fascinaba.

-No puedes hablar en serio, ¿de él? De ese animal.

- Si, oh Jacob, tienes una imagen de mi que no corresponde con la realidad, me moría por él…pero Edward Cullen es un indiferente, alguien que está más allá de mi, poco a poco su hielo fue enfriando mis sueños de niña romántica, ahora sólo somos jefe y secretaria, nos necesitamos como jefe y secretaria, él me respeta, yo le grito en la cara, pero él me respeta, cosa que tú no haces, te dije que no quería nada contigo, pero insistes, insistes- suspiró por un segundo- Yo se que eres un buen hombre, lo se, pero aléjate de mi Jacob…aléjate.

- No lo conoces Bella…no sabes ni la mitad de lo que él es.

- Es su vida, no la mía, él no es mi amigo ¿qué tiene que contarme?

- No tienes ni idea…

La chica apretó el botón del elevador, quería despedirse de Alice…al menos eso.

- Adiós Jacob.

- En Harvard lo apodaban el animal, pertenecía a un grupo de sexo donde se acostaban con todos, él era el peor, de allí lo expulsaron y llegó a Yale precedido de esa fama, fue más discreto esa vez, pero todas las chicas del campus hablaban de eso, estaba metido en un grupo de gente que practicaba la dominación y él era el maestro de la perversión, su padre ha tenido que pagar miles de dólares para que nadie hablé de eso, pero maldita sea Bella, eso no es nada, nada…cada cual hace con su cuerpo lo que le de la gana, eso no importa, pero, pero.

- ¡Basta ya!- ella gritó- no me importa eso- ella lo sabía, sabía que su dragón perverso tenía ese pasado, en varias ocasiones Edward había insinuado ese pasado sexual, Irina era la maldita prueba, ella sabía que él no estaba orgulloso de eso _nena…he hecho cosas terribles mi amor, cosas terribles…pero créeme yo sólo ahogaba mi rabia de no estar contigo_- no me cuentes algo que no es de mi incumbencia Jake, no tengo nada con Edward Cullen…nada- las puertas del elevador se abrieron y antes de ella poner un pie en el, la mano morena de Black la tomó del brazo.

-Quiero creerte, en verdad quiero creerte, eres demasiado pura para él Bella, demasiado pura, ódiame si quieres, no me hables si así te sientes mejor muñeca, lo acepto, acepto que he sido un tonto, lo acepto. Yo odio a Edward Cullen, lo odio, es algo que no puedo evitar y eso ha contaminado mi vida durante años, si en algo te ofendí perdón, mil veces perdón, pero no sabes ni la mitad de esa historia, ni la mitad.

_Le creó a él y eso es suficiente para mi _bella se zafo del brazo, le dio una mirada dulce al hombre, no sentía rabia por él, sabía muy bien que esa historia terrible de los dos amigos, ambos habían salido perdiendo…el problema es que ella sólo amaba a uno de ellos.

- Buenas noches Jake.

- Buenas noches.

La vio desaparecer en el elevador…ella olía a él, era el mismo olor penetrante que Jessica tenía en toda su piel…si Bella olía a él…y no descansaría hasta saber la verdad.

Era más de la media noche…la mayoría se habían ido, buscó entre la multitud y no lo vio.

Toda la familia Cullen a excepción de Emmet y su esposa aún estaban allí, la cara de Esme era de satisfacción, en todos los años de organizar la fiesta no le había ido tan bien, más dinero de lo que ella creía, ya construía en su cabeza las escuelas y el hospital que hacía varios meses quería en Ruanda y la ayuda a Haití recientemente devastada por el terremoto, además su bebé había venido a la fiesta, todo era perfecto.

Hacía más de quince minutos Alice había visto como su hermano se había marchado con un gesto funesto en su cara y ahora que veía a la chica sabía que algo ocurría.

- Se fue Bella, estaba furioso, los celos lo consumen.

_Viste Alice…viste como la tocó, lo quiero matar…lo quiero matar _dijo antes de irse.

- No fue mi culpa Alice.

- En el fondo él lo sabe nena.

- ¿Lo sabe?

La visión de Irina Adler, preguntándole _¿Ya follo tú culo? _Ellas, ella…todas, Harvard, Yale…todas con secretos de su cuerpo, todas… ¿Acaso ella no tenía derecho de reclamar su territorio? La ninfa se levantó de su cuartel general de guerra, cambió su ropaje…desnuda, tan sólo con botas negras.

- ¿Se fue para su hotel Alice?

- Si así es.

- Llévame.

La pequeña chica de ojos color miel vio en la chica la misma expresión de hambre de su hermano _son el uno para el otro…dos fuegos inextinguibles. _Una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en el rostro de la chica.

- ¿Lo vas a castigar Bella?- los ojos chocolates de Isabella Swan reflejaron fuego- has que ruegue linda…haz que ruegue.

Llegó al hotel, caminó con lentitud de gata por todo el pasillo, se paró frente a la puerta, toco, una, dos, tres veces.

Edward estaba sentado en la cama de la suite presidencial…_no debí irme…maldito idiota… ¿y si él se va con ella? ¿Cómo pudiste dejarla sola? Todos esos lobos…y ella estaba tan hermosa en ese maldito vestido…quería bailar contigo toda la noche…música para ti y para mi…pero el perro maldito…trescientos mil dólares…asqueroso…debí partirle la cara…un día de estos Black voy a tumbarte cada uno de tus dientes, si no hubiese habido tanta puta gente habría iniciado una carnicería, eso habría hecho mi noche…he sido paciente… ¡diablos! Debí acabar contigo hace trece años atrás…eso me hubiera hecho muy feliz…un dedo encima de ella, un dedo encima y te mato… ¿y si ella quiere? ¡No!...No… ¿si ella quiere?...mierda y si él le da lo que ella quiere… ¿qué quieres Swan?...yo te doy el doble…y más…Puto estúpido…tenía tanta rabia…ella no es como las demás…ella es todo…no es como las otras…las follas y te vas…no…ella es mi mujer ¡mía! Tengo malditas responsabilidades con ella…las únicas que me importan, las únicas que me interesan…y ¡fumaba! Y estoy excitado y duro…y hambriento como siempre y la amo…y soy un idiota…y él va a su apartamento…dile Swan…en tú cama, en tú alma, en tú corazón y en tú sexo…sólo yo…Edward Bastardo Cullen… _se paró de la cama, se puso de nuevo el abrigo, tenía la sensación incendiaría de ella en su cuerpo…odiaba haberla dejado hambrienta en esa oficina…lo odiaba…él le había prometido placer, placer…._mierda…mierda…egoísta de porquería…_oyó como tocaban la puerta, había dicho que no quería a nadie _estúpidos hoteles…_se fue dispuesto a gritarle a cualquiera que estuviera tocando su puerta…abrió y el olor hipnótico de fresas salvajes lo golpeó de lleno…la sola visión de Isabella Swan mirándolo con ojos de furia sexual hizo que la obsesión y el deseo adictivo se detonara como si ella fuera el gatillo que disparara todo lo bueno, lo malo y lo terrible en él.

- Swan ¿te cansaste de Jacob Black?- no podía controlar que los celos hablaran en él.

Ella se paró en frente de él, alzó su mano y con fuerza lo empujo.

- Desnúdate Edward Cullen, sino lo haces en este momento ¡Jamás! ¡Jamás volverás a tocarme!- lo retó- y hablo en serio ¡ahora!

**Ohhhhh….y el dragón…**

**Desde el principio dije que Bella era rebelde, pues si lo es…ya verán.**

**AMENME U ODIENME…**


	39. Chapter 39 ruleta rusa

**Crepúsculo pertenece a Meyer, una chica que hizo posible los sueños, los suspiros y la posibilidad de que otras pudiésemos jugar con sus personajes….**

**La historia es de esta chica…si geografías comunes, mil maneras de narrar…**

**A mis divina lectoras fantasmas, sombras que se esconden en los rincones y que dejan salir sus ninfas miles de agradecimientos.**

**A las comentaristas, me vanaglorio de ellas, cada una, tengo poetas me regalan su prosa ¡chicas! ¡Escriban!**

**Todas son compañeras de camino, gracias, no crean que porque no les contesto soy arrogante, esta historia es mi carta de amor a cada una, puede que no sea la mejor, pero sale de mi corazón.**

**Estoy en Twitter, en facebook, en mi blog, mi casa vuestra casa...por si algún día quieren hablar y mi viejo P.C me lo permite…si la tecnología no ama esta ninfa y ya estoy viejita para aprender.**

**Música**

**Christina aguilera: Fighter.**

**Timbaland: Apologize.**

**Demien Rice: The blower Daugther.**

**Adele: Rolling in the deep.**

**Led Zepelin: The inmigrant song. **

**Dije dos capítulos antes de una nueva etapa.**

**EL LÍMITE DEL CAOS.**

**Ruleta Rusa**

Ella se veía contra ese hombre enorme y poderoso, ella, que fácil era sentirse como los liliputienses en los viajes de Gullivert frente a ese gigante enorme, enojado, hermoso e idiota.

Aquel día en que entró a su oficina y Edward con rostro arrogante se burló de ella mientras le llevaba el café, ese día que se moría de miedo, excitación y rabia, ese día ella supo que podía sobrevivir a él. Cuando se vio corriendo por Nueva York para poder recoger los tontos papeles que la pobre angie había traspapelado, ese día supo que se enfrentaría a él con su pequeña estatura. Cuando lo vio burlarse y hacer mofa de su nombre…oh ese día…ese día en que estar frente al rey de nueva york sin desmayarse ese día fue el comienzo…y después, cada ves que ella lo observaba en su escritorio y él como un dios indiferente manejaba a todos con su voz de trueno; días en que se moría de rabia y a la vez nacía esa pasión insana y violenta, también supo que algo en Isabella Swan podía y debía levantar el dedo hacía él y decirle _no me asustas…yo también soy fuerte…_cada uno de esas semanas y meses fue una prueba de voluntad, una contradicción…que se movían entre la pasión y su deseo de lucha; con la segunda pudo hacer frente a sus rabias y a sus deseos de control; la segunda que hizo que ella a pesar del dolor de los golpes de James corriera casi veinte kilómetros en el bosque profundo y oscuro una noche de jueves en Forks Washington. Con la segunda pudo luchar cuando él la beso, la acuartelo, la siguió y la asfixió con su ansía demente, pero fue la primera, la primera que hizo que ella depusiera armas, guardara el espíritu que la había mantenido en nueva york y se entregará a él sin medir las consecuencias. Eso era lo que pasaba…sucumbió ante el hecho de ver y sentir como el sueño rosa y maravilloso del príncipe oscuro dormía con ella y la amaba a ella…Mas esta noche, la noche del baile cuando él mostró aquel rostro cruel y demoníaco, ese rostro agitado, sexual y posesivo mientras la poseía en ese escritorio, la isabella Swan anterior a Edward Cullen amante, había vuelto a renacer. Ella lo amaba…lo amaba…lo amaba, pero algo en ella supo que antes estaba ella…su igual.

- Te amo- le dijo con voz contundente.

- Yo te amo más.

Ella rechinó.

- No ese es tú problema Edward, creer que tú me amas más…somos iguales y ¡desnúdate! O me voy Cullen.

Una risa malévola surgió en él.

- ¿Y si no lo hago Swan?

- Ya te lo dije, no vuelves a tocarme más.

Edward trató de acercarse, pero ella se alejó unos pasos. Él comenzó a desnudarse con lentitud.

- No debiste ir al baile.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tú lo dijiste? Yo caminó donde quiero, voy hacía donde me da la gana y maldición Cullen quítate todo más rápido.

Él soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Quieres que me disculpe por lo de esta noche? No lo haré Swan, no lo voy a hacer.

- ¡Cállate! Yo se que tú estás más allá de pedirme disculpas edward, yo se quien eres tú, si hay alguien que te conoce soy yo, no pidas disculpas por algo que va con tú naturaleza, ¡Diablos Cullen! Yo te adoro así maldito arrogante, así, puedes ser el ser más hermoso, dulce, violento del mundo, pero puedes ser un imbecil, yo lo se y aquí estoy contigo, tú no eres una caja de sorpresas para mi- él estaba sólo con sus pantalones- ¡zapatos fuera!

Estos volaron en medio segundo.

-Puta madre Swan, estoy excitado amor mío.

_No, él no siente remordimiento…es un lobo, y piensa basado en el instinto._

Sin previo aviso y como gata valiente ella fue hacía él y mordió sus tetillas con furia y él grito de placer, pero ella volvió a resguardase detrás de una pequeña mesa.

- Somos iguales ¿Por qué no respetas eso?

- Yo te respeto- temblaba de deseo caníbal.

- No, no lo haces ángel, no lo haces y es mi culpa, mi culpa, estoy tan…tan obnubilada con el hecho de que me ames que he dejado que me irrespetes- ella río- hay algo de mi que hace que yo me muestre tan sumisa contigo…y me gusta eso…me gusta sentir esa posesión que tienes conmigo..con mi cuerpo…pero yo te lo dije un día, hay algo de mi alma Cullen que no adora eso, porque me humillas Edward, humillas mi amor por ti, somos dos monstruos ambos…oh baby…yo te desee desde niña, cada noche, cada noche metida entre estúpidos libros, rogué por ti, suplique porque un día aparecieras, para que así pudieras satisfacer mi hambre Cullen, no eres el único demonio aquí baby, no lo eres, soy el nilo, lo que pasa es que necesitaba una tormenta para desbordarme y esa eres tú mi amor, mi cielo ¡quítate los putos pantalones!.

Una risa juguetona salió de él.

-¿Así mi corazón?- y se relamió los labios…_puta mierda como amo esta mujer._

Y él en toda su gloria erecta, divina y malvada.

- Eres una gloria para mi vista niño, sabes que tienes el mundo cuando estás desnudo ¿no es así dulce animal salvaje? - y volvió hacía él- si me tocas Cullen me largo- alzó su mano y se fue hacía el miembro de él y lo acarició, mientras que lo miraba a los ojos- no tenías derecho a quitarme mi sueño Cullen, yo quería ese baile, quería bailar contigo ¿es tan difícil entender eso niño malo?- y la caricia se hizo frenética.

- ¿No te satisfizo bailar con el perro ese?- los celos y la caricia sobre su pene nublaron sus sentidos.

- No, pero no lo vas a creer, porque no tienes fe en mí y en mi amor por ti.

Se fue hacía la maleta que estaba desordenada en el piso.

- Voy a sentir celos de todo lo que te toca Swan, siempre va a ser así, siempre.

Y allí estaba una de sus hermosas bufandas. La tomó y la enrolló en sus manos.

- Siéntate en esa silla Edward- lo dijo de manera dulce.

- ¿Vas a violarme nena?- preguntó divertido.

- ¡Siéntate!- y gritó.

El rostro sensual, se volvió oscuro y sus ojos verde delicia la miraron curioso. Se sentó en la silla y de manera demoníaca abrió las piernas y se acomodó frente a ella con cuerpo de reto.

- Me gusta eso Swan.

Ella ardía de rabia.

- ¿No sientes remordimiento de dejarme hambrienta esta noche?

- No debiste ir a la mierda de fiesta.

Con la bufanda en la mano y de manera sinuosa ella se irguió ante él.

- Eres divino maldito seas…-se mordió la boca y dejó ver su escote- ¿Te gustó castigarme no es así Cullen?- susurró en su oído.

- Eres mi territorio- intentó tocarla.

- ¿Si?- se hizo por detrás de su espalda- mano atrás baby ¡manos atrás!- la orden sensual lo desarmo y llevó sus manos donde ella dijo- ¿eres tú el mío? Mi territorio- amarró sus manos con fiereza.

- Soy tuyo Swan, absolutamente e irrevocablemente tuyo hasta más allá de la puta muerte nena, lo sabes- el duró jalón y la excitación por verse por primera vez en su vida de esa manera lo tenían a punto de un síncope.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo no siento lo mismo Edward?- y tomó otra bufanda y se arrodilló ante él, no sin antes darle un recorrido largo, húmedo y agónico por todo su pecho.

-Mierda santa-

Amarró sus piernas.

- ¿Eres mío?- respiró sobre su pene.

- Si.

- ¿Y todas esas mujeres que te veían con hambre?

- Me importan un carajo- ya no le estaba gustando estar ahí, estaba desesperado por tocar.

- ¿Irina?

- Que se pudra Swan…sólo tú…suéltame.

-No- y de nuevo frente a su verga dura y agobiada. Bella sin miramientos la llevó hasta su garganta.

- Ahggg…por todos los infiernos- el rugido vino cuando los dientes delicados rastrillaron a lo largo de toda su longitud, más ella se retiró de manera abrupta- ¿A donde demonios vas? Desamarra esta idiotez, soy capaz de romperla.

Bella levantó una ceja.

- Oh no, seda italiana, lo mejor para el rey del mundo…además cullen soy hija de policía y mi padre me enseñó a hacer nudos boy scout, en este momento me perteneces señor del hielo- se paró frente a él. El vestido Dior marfil, sueño de hermanastra cayó al suelo, la belleza pálida y desnuda de Isabella Swan frente a Edward Cullen fue contundente- como siempre sin bragas Cullen- alzó su pierna y sus tacones de doce centímetros, delicados, fascinantes, en esa posición eran las armas de la ninfa loca, apretó duro contra su rodilla, el hombre estaba hipnotizado, frustrado y famélico.

- ¡Demonios! Cuando me pare de acá Swan te voy a aniquilar.

- ¿Quién dijo que lo vas a hacer Cullen?

- ¡Mierda nena! ¿Quieres mis putas disculpas? Perdón, pero suéltame.

-No, esto es para mí baby…yo también soy egoísta…iguales- Se llevó su mano a su sexo, metió sus dedos en él y empezó a acariciarse- Apuesto que disfrutaste el Show de ser el rey del mundo esta noche Edward- y gimió mientras jugueteaba con su clítoris.

- ¡Diablos!- luchó con las bufandas.

La chica ninfa perversa llevó su mano lubrica a la boca de él y le dio de probar, él la lamió con fuerza para después morderla y entonces ella de manera felina agarró su cabello.

- ¿A que sabe cullen?

- A gloría…a ti mi amor, a ti…voy a morir.

- Bien, te lo mereces por ser tan estúpido y tan perfectamente imperfecto, dragón, perverso que me humillaste esta noche, que me hiciste sentir como una tonta, que me dejaste sola y hambrienta…no mereces perdón y te amo demonio…y aún así te amo- y unas gruesas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro.

Por primera vez en esa noche Edward Cullen supo que Isabella Swan vio aquel baile como la oportunidad de tener algo del sueño cursi de toda niña.

- Soy un idiota.

- Lo eres y yo te acepto así ¿Por qué tú no me aceptas a mi ángel? Un poco para mí, un poco para mí- fue hacía su boca y lo beso, se sentó sobre él, sintió la erección punzante en sus nalgas, él intentó removerse, pero con la poca fuerza que tenía frente al animal no permitió un solo movimiento-Yo fui virgen para ti baby…así debía ser, así- mordió sus labios- no había otra manera, mi primero, mi último, mi único amante, no va haber nadie más…nadie más en mi existencia…fe…fe…- y se paró abruptamente y fue a la cama y se recostó en ella y le dio a él el espectáculo de su coño expuesto, húmedo y perfecto para él- ¿ves? Baby…aquí sólo tu – y de nuevo su mano en su sexo- mmmm…Edward…te amo y tú te sientes tan bien…aún hoy, aún hoy con tú polla egoísta.

- ¡Señor!- su pecho corría una loca maratón, le ardía el cuerpo, le dolía cada músculo- te ves hermosa y quiero estar allí.

- Y eres tan perverso…y tan dulce a veces- y su mano se movía con fuerza- si…si…y eres tú en todas partes, en todas partes- ella se arqueó de manera reptil, toco sus pezones y grito de manera indecente- y no confías en mi…y yo te doy todo…todo de mi…baby- dos de sus dedos penetraron en ella- y me lastimas Edward Cullen…y te amo tanto y te deseo de forma insoportable- sus dos dedos en su sexo imitando la copula, y su mano en su seno, gemía- mírame baby…mírame…soy yo…y tú no estas aquí y no se siente igual y muchos hombres podrían llegar a mi, y yo te escogí a ti mi amor- y la mano se movía frenética.

- Por favor…por favor bella…déjame estar allí mi amor, déjame te lo suplico, te lo suplico.

- ¡No! hoy era mi noche Edward, mi noche baby, mi noche…y todas esas mujeres…y yo era la simple secretaria…la estúpida hermanastra viviendo un cuento que no me pertenece….porque tú dragón malvado no lo permites- y el orgasmo se empezó a anunciar con lágrimas- pero yo se que me amas…me amas de manera retorcida.

Él la miraba de manera reconcentrada…sus músculos luchaban contra las bufandas, veía haciendo aquello tan hermoso y tan doloroso….

_Sufre…sufre…idiota…_

_Está sufriendo…_

_Y va a tener un orgasmo y yo no estoy allí...y sufre…_

-Te amo bella- suplicaba- no llores, no llores por amor de Dios, ten compasión de mi- estaba a punto de explotar, el espectáculo de ella auto complaciéndose y su dolor y sus lágrimas eran insoportables- perdóname.

- Oh Edward…el mundo se puede acabar en este instante y yo te amaría e iría contigo al mismo infierno baby…al maldito infierno…y ohhgggg Dios…no estas aquí…

- Mi amor…por favor…soy un maldito animal ¿quieres una fiesta? Yo te hago mil…mil.

- No…quiero que sepas lo que es no poder tocarte, quiero que sepas que yo también tengo rabia, que también siento celos…que me ofende- su sexo empezó a palpitar con fuerza- que no creas en mi…que amo tú control sobre mi…pero que de vez en cuando necesito libertad…aire…- empezó a gritar- y placer contigo y me lo quitas…y abro mi cuerpo y mi alma y no es suficiente ¿qué quieres de mi? Yo estoy dispuesta y no me das nada.

- Te doy el mundo nena- sudaba, su pecho rugía como un terremoto al nivel más alto y su corazón le dolía de manera desgarradora.

- Oh Edward…si…si…mi amor…así…dame más…oh si, así…se siente bien contigo dentro de mi...y te amo…más fuerte…más…dame más…eres…eres tan hermoso, tan bello… tan oscuro tan poderoso…y tan enorme…. Y te amo así…no quiero a nadie más, yo te acepto así... ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? ¡Lo eres todo! ¡Todo!- lo escuchó gemir, suplicar…escuchó sus te amos…el sonido de su voz de fuego; el orgasmo llegó en medio del lloriqueó y la melancolía de saber que ella podría darle su alma y eso no sería nunca suficiente.

- Eso no es justo Isabella Swan- se retorcía, la silla se movió unos centímetros que casi lo hace caer- perdóname…por favor, perdóname.

En la cama ella gemía, su cuerpo convulsionaba, la ninfa la miraba desde un rincón _¿te acuerdas Bella?...la maldita pregunta…¿ya folló tú culo?...ella y su poder de boa constrictor…él sobre ti bella…él que no te ve como su igual…lo amamos…lo idolatramos…respeto bella…fe…la tonta hermanastra lo merece por su sueño, yo lo merezco porque mi hambre es igual, nosotras lo merecemos…somos iguales y él no lo entiende...no todo es poder…no todo es poder…amar es abandono…_si amar es abandono…la perdida del yo en el otro como acto de libertad…él no lo entendía…él no entendía que le había dado su libertad como acto de amor absoluto…un poco de fe…fe…

Se paró de la cama.

- Suéltame.

- ¡No! aún no hemos terminado…todo es poder, todo es control Edward…yo amo tú poder…y amo tú control, pero no porque yo sea débil, es porque yo lo deseo así… ¿entiendes? Mi sumisión es mi fuerza, mi sumisión es mi rebeldía, no la malinterpretes Edward yo puedo tener corazón de hierro baby…fuerte…y soy tuya por decisión…somos iguales….pero hoy, esta noche, soy yo, sólo soy yo mi amor…me lo debes…eres mío…- se paró en frente de ese edward jadeante- igual, igual como tú en esa oficina…igual, egoísta y endemoniadamente enamorada de ti…pero ahora sólo quiero el placer que me quitaste, ahora quiero pelear contra todas esas mujeres y decirles a todas esas malditas que no hay nadie más, que soy dueña de tú alma, de tú diabólico corazón y de tu perfecta polla hambrienta- si, ella hablaba…la niña libros, Jane Eyre frente al siniestro Rochester…Si Catherine frente al infernal y ruin Heatcliff…si Elizabeth frente al lejano y orgulloso Darcy- y sin aviso y de manera brutal tomó el pene de Edward Cullen y se deslizó en él de manera perversa y lo hizo gritar.

- ¡Si!

- ¿Si Cullen?-se movió un poco-¿Si?

- Quiero tocar...nena…

Edward sudaba, sus ojos verdes llamas, hambre y angustia devoraban, su pecho se movía de manera irregular, su cabello sexo en desorden, su respiración errática.

Bella paró y con sus uñas arañó su pecho, bajo una de sus manos y apretó con fuerza sus testículos, el dragón bramó en su hombro.

- ¿Te gusto lastimarme Edward?- balanceó sus caderas de atrás hacía adelante.

- ¡Él te tocó! ¡Fuiste a la maldita fiesta!- su pene palpitaba

- Entonces disfrutaste castigándome baby- ella apretó con la fuerza de las paredes de su vagina.

- ¡Bella!

Ella paró de nuevo el movimiento, se quedó observándolo, viendo como luchaba por soltarse.

-Fue cruel ¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo?- gruesas lágrimas cayeron en su rostro, su mirada era fija e inquietante.

- Es mi naturaleza Swan, esta noche fue un infierno, un infierno, un puto infierno ¿no te das cuenta? Cada maldito paso que das debe ser mío, cada respiro, porque así es para mi, así es para mi, desde niño, desde que era un idiota niño.

Con furia ella salió de él. Un fuerte ¡No! resonó en la habitación.

- ¿Tú no entiendes? Niño tremendo…yo fui hacía ti edward, yo fui hacía ti…salí de Forks…salí de allí y fui hacía ti…- y volvió hacía él y con su boca loca lo tomó de nuevo, con fuerza, arriba y abajo.

- ¡Piedad!

Y de nuevo en el acto de torturar se alejó.

- ¿La tienes conmigo?

- Te amo- grito.

- Quizás tus te amos no son suficientes Cullen.

Edward se quedó pasmado.

- No digas eso con un demonio Swan.

- Exigiste de mi un te amo Edward, pero yo te los decía todos los días con mis ojos, mi cuerpo, los respiraba, te los demostraba, soy mujer de palabras Edward, pero tú los dices como si me quisieras encadenar con ellos.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Claro que si Swan! ¡Quiero encadenarte!...no pidas que me arrepienta por eso…encadenarte, encerrarte.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque todo te aleja de mí.

- No tienes fe en mí.

- No tengo fe en el mundo Swan…todo el puto mundo contaminado- su erección le dolía, no podía más…ella estaba ahí y no le daba nada…sólo lo torturaba…lo dejaba sin nada…sin manos… su cuerpo lejos, su boca lejos, su alma enojada con él…igual, igual…él lo supo…lo supo, supo…se vio dos horas antes con ella semidesnuda en la oficina recibiendo en totalidad su rabia y su frustración…dejándola sin nada, diciéndole con sus embestidas furiosas que ella merecía el castigo por no permitir su encierro, por no permitir su domesticación…nunca, nunca en su vida como hombre sexual había dejado a una mujer insatisfecha…ni siquiera a Jessica, a todas había hecho gritar, consumirse y adorarlo, era su arrogancia, su manera de humillarlas y dejarlas solas con su necesidad de él y con la completa verificación de que no había nadie como Edward Cullen en sus cuerpos…las infectaba…Aquella noche castigándola le hizo saber la absoluta frustración de entender que ella tenia el poder de decir no a la droga, Isabella Swan no era la victima de la adicción, era él…y por un segundo, un microsegundo aterrador en aquella fiesta terrible, por un segundo…la odio y quiso morir en ese momento _oh no...No...No Dios perdón...perdón…_la imagen de medusa loca de Lizzy se presentó y emitió una carcajada que le heló la sangre. Su madre que odio a su padre por no permitir su esclavitud…_no bebé…es así…es así…si…somos malditos…ellos no entienden bebé…amor, pasión y maldición…si tony y la odiaste…lo permitiste- _¡Cristo Swan!- ella lloraba- perdóname mi amor, perdóname, perdón una y mil veces.

- Amar a alguien Edward es nunca pedir perdón baby…y siempre me pides perdón- se acordó de la tonta frase de una vieja película que su madre amaba; ahora entendió la verdad de aquellas palabras.

- No dudes de mí, no lo soportó.

- ¿Ves? Es insoportable Edward, insoportable- se acercó a él y puso sus senos frente a él, llevó sus pezones a su boca y él la mordió entre una mezcla de ternura, dependencia y angustia, ella acarició su cabello- lo peor Edward es que el herirme es inevitable para ti- se retiró unos centímetros- y será inevitable para mi desear huir.

- ¡Nunca!- y el fuego se encendió de nuevo, sus músculos se tensaron- suéltame Isabella Swan.

Ella respiró como si el oxigeno se fuera de sus pulmones _él nunca entenderá nada…nada y yo me veré peleando con sus contradicciones y sus rabias. _Abrió las piernas, tomó su cabello con fuerza, enterró sus uñas en su hombro y lo beso, una de sus manos volvió a su verga la cual no había bajado la guardia.

- Duele ¿no es así ángel? Duele- lo llevó hacía su abertura y con lentitud agónica, milímetro a milímetro se resbaló en él- ten fe en mi…ten fe en mi- se aferró a sus hombros y comenzó a moverse como en cámara lenta.

- Nadie como tú mi amor, nunca- gemía- eres mía.

- Fe en mi...Edward Cullen- sentía el calor de su miembro como si fuese hierro hirviendo, la humedad de su sexo permitía la fricción de manera insoportable, la piel de él emanaba la energía dolorosa que los había unido la primera vez que se vieron, vio su boca entreabierta y su lengua mojándose los labios, intentó besarla, pero ella no lo permitió, es más arqueó su espalda para que no hubiese la mínima posibilidad de un mero contacto.

- ¡Por favor!

- No…- y ya los movimientos no fueron lentos, fueron furiosos, gruesas gotas de sudor recorrían su espalda, su cuello y su pecho. Edward miraba las gotas diamantinas por aquella piel adorada, se moría por lamer, se moría por besar, le dolían las muñecas, le dolía ver como ella no lo miraba.

- ¡Mírame!- gruñó desesperado, pequeños espasmos de dolor en todo su cuerpo, sentía aguijonazos de placer y desgarró desde la punta de su cabello hasta la punta de sus dedos, era insoportable la necesidad de ver sus ojos, insoportable el goce que se concentraba en su pene a punto de reventar, insoportable escuchar sus gemidos profundos y solitarios- ¡mírame!

-No- apretó con fuerza y ordeñó su longitud hasta hacerlo gritar su nombre.

- Déjame amarte Swan…así como soy yo…déjame…por favor mírame, te lo ordeno, Swan, ¡swan! Mi amor por favor- su voz pasaba de la furia a la suplica, del sexo y la lujuria a la agonía- ¡Swan!- y el goce era imposible.

- No hoy no Edward, hoy no…este maldito momento es mío…es mío…- la ninfa loca cabalgaba en el bosque solitario sintiendo el lujurioso placer de sentir que dominaba la bestia bajo sus piernas. Se movía con más urgencia, ondas de éxtasis corrían por cada poro, corrientes de electricidad que hacían que sus miembros se derritieran y explotaran en miles de luces de colores. Enterró de nuevo sus uñas con furia en su hombro- esto es para mi Edward…por cada mirada de hielo que me has dado, por cada vez que has desconfiado de mi…por esas mujeres con quienes me tengo que enfrentar, por tú deseo de control…porque me amas y me lastimas…porque me duele Cullen, me duele- y sus movimientos se hicieron violentos y brutales, lo escuchó gritar, pero ella se concentró en acelerar los movimientos hasta el delirio- un orgasmo tras otro orgasmo explotaron allí, casi hasta dejarla en el punto de la insensibilidad absoluta, lo sintió ondular dentro de ella, pulsar, supo que él clímax en él era inevitable y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba arqueó más la espalda para sentir como él repetía su nombre una y otra vez, hasta quedar ronco y seco.

Estaba agotado y enloquecido por besar y tocarla, pero ella era indiferente a lo que él sentía, tan solo ella con su espalda en arco, con sus pezones apuntando hacía el cielo, con su cabello que llegaba casi hasta el piso, con su respiración errática y con su piel mojada y lustrosa.

- No me odies nena…-ella se irguió, el rubor impresionante de clímax y el poder era hermoso…Edward quería morder, pasar su lengua por todas partes, recorrer la única geografía del único cuerpo que para él era una bendición y su perdición. Le acarició su mejilla de una manera melancólica, le sonrió con desgano y se alejó de su cuerpo- ¡no! no te vayas.

Ella no lo miró, fue hacía el pequeño bar, tomó un vaso y se sirvió un vaso de vodka, el sabor era fuerte y duro, pero lo bebió de un solo trago.

- ¿Cuándo Edward Cullen vas a entenderme? ¿A aceptarme?

- ¿Me aceptas tú a mi? Y con una mierda suéltame.

Bella llevó su perfecta melena hacia atrás.

- Esa pregunta baby, esa pregunta demuestra que no me conoces- se miró en el espejo- ¿Soy hermosa no es así ángel? Me merecía ese baile.

-Perfecta, perfecta, todo lo que quieras- cerró sus puños, estaba allí atado y vulnerable, luchó contra la seda italiana que lo retenía pero el apretón era tan fuerte que lo único que hacía era lastimarse, todas las mujeres que había atado, encadenado o esposado y nunca se había parado a pensar en el acto de entrega y total confianza que ellas depositaban en él, era temible verse en un estado donde no sabes como te van a herir, sobre todo cuando el corazón está expuesto. La vio ponerse su vestido, supo que esa noche ella estaba lejos de él…muy lejos.

- Si, cuarto 309 por favor para pedir un taxi, a nombre de isabella Swan- llamó a recepción- lo más pronto posible, si gracias.

-¡No! ¡No! no puedes irte.

-Puedo Cullen, puedo irme, ahora y siempre- se acercó a él y tocó su cabello- juegas conmigo a la ruleta rusa baby, juegas conmigo- se agachó y lo miró- mi sol, mi único amor, lo que yo siempre desee Cullen…tú, no jales el gatillo baby, hoy te has salvado Edward, yo te amo como siempre y más, pero no jales el gatillo porque un día no tendrás tanta suerte- gimió como niña pequeña- no se porque presiento Edward que de alguna manera eso es lo que quieres, jalar el maldito gatillo.

Él bajo la cabeza en aceptación de derrota, volvió su mirada de nuevo a ella y la voz maldita de su madre inevitable salió de él.

- Soy suicida Swan, yo vivo en peligro _sálvame…_No me dejes…no lo hagas.

Ella fue hacía él y lo desató de sus arreos y como felino se paró de la silla, la tomó por la cintura y besó su cuello con fuerza.

- No te vas hoy de aquí, no hasta que me perdones.

Unos ojos tristes y chocolates se detuvieron en su rostro…melancolía fue lo que vio, una visión para él intolerante y la soltó…

- Fe en mi Edward, eso es lo que pido, si tuvieras fe en mi amor eso sería suficiente para mi, no te pido que cambies Edward- tocó su pecho- porque yo adoro ese corazón salvaje que tú tienes, ama también el mío- se alejó de él, de ese animal desnudo- mañana voy a ser yo, mañana y el domingo, voy al gimnasio, después a la biblioteca, caminaré por la ciudad, viajaré en el metro y me sentaré en central park y me fumaré un cigarrillo por mi madre, hablaré con mi padre por horas, iré a cenar con Carlo y peter e iré a Cine, no es castigo mi ángel, pero mañana voy a ser yo sin ti-Edward caminó hacía ella, pero la chica levantó su brazo derecho y apunto hacía él- No.

- El lunes iré a Chicago Bella, días…putos días, no voy a ir, me quedo aquí contigo, ven conmigo…yo se que te dije que no…pero ven conmigo…

-No, tengo una disertación que hacer.

El teléfono del hotel sonó…él saltó de rabia…ella lo había besado, pero eran besos de rabia y de celos _ así como los tuyos idiota _pero en aquellas horas ni uno sólo, ni un solo beso isabella Swan, esos besos donde ella ponía su alma en la boca, si la había lastimado. De alguna manera se vio frente al abismo…sabiendo que sentía la rabiosa necesidad de hundirse en aguas violentas.

- No puedes evitar que yo esté tras de ti mi amor.

Una sonrisa tierna salió de ella.

- Lo se, sé que me vas a seguir… ¿no es terrible Edward? Saber que el ser que amas está tan cerca y que no lo puedes tocar…así me sentí esta noche, lejos tan lejos de ti- abrió la puerta y se fue.

Sólo unos pocos pasos y escuchó como algo se rompía en la habitación 309.

Xxx

Al día siguiente con la ropa de la simple chica de forks se alistó para ser la simple chica de forks.

Alice la llamó y preguntó que había ocurrido, pues su hermano el loco no había querido contestar el teléfono, lo había llamado al hotel y dijeron que había salido muy temprano.

- ¿Qué paso nena?

- Hablamos- su contestación fue seca.

- El muy idiota Isabella…parece un animal ciego y furioso.

- No te preocupes Alice.

Pero alice tras el teléfono estaba aterrada, no supo porque pero algo en la voz de la chica le dio la impresión de que poco a poco ella se estaba yendo.

- No lo dejes Isabella, te lo suplico, no, por favor.

- Alice hablamos el lunes ¿qué te parece? Tengo cosas que hacer, gracias por preocuparte- su voz sonaba formal y lejana.

En su casa sentada en una silla Alice Cullen presa del terror tuvo una visión y esa fue ver a su hermano en aquella torre de hielo mirando hacia el vació.

Al abrir la puerta vio un enorme ramo de rosas rojas y una nota en ellas.

**Mi amor.**

**Yo estoy tras de ti, siempre, siempre, no puedes decirme que dejé de mirarte o respirarte, no puedes decirme que deje de sentir este fuego y estos celos, no puedes prohibirme eso, si isabella Swan, yo estoy tras de ti...siempre.**

**Edward alucinado y estúpido Cullen.**

Beso las flores, las puso en agua, jugó con Darcy, lo miro y lo alimento…su pequeña mascota, su preciosa mascota…

Salió de la casa y se fue al gimnasio, no lo vio por ninguna parte pero de alguna manera supo que él estaba tras ella.

Fue a la biblioteca, como amaba el lugar, miles de libros, miles de mentes susurrándole, que razón tenía el poeta al decir que el cielo debía ser una biblioteca. Escucho unos pasos fuertes tras ella, no volteó a mirar, pero como siempre la piel caliente sintió la presencia de quien ella adoraba.

Almorzó en pleno central Park…unos perros calientes con Coca- Cola, se sentó a mirar la gente pasar, los niños jugar, el vibrar de seres humanos a su lado, la charla, las voces, extrañaba eso. En la torre de hielo encerrada con el dueño del castillo parecía haber perdido contacto con el mundo real _¿Quién quiere mundo real Isabella si tenemos a nuestro príncipe acechándonos todo el tiempo? ¿Quieres mundo real? ¿Entonces para que estudias literatura? _La hermanastra sentada comiendo pompones de algodón murmuraba a su lado. Un auto negro pasó como sombra fantasmal a unos pocos metros de ella.

Alucinado.

Espía de sus pasos.

El cigarrillo en honor a su mamá.

Llegó a su apartamento a eso de las dos de la tarde y corrió hacia su portátil y cuando vio el rostro adorado y entrañable del padre comenzó a llorar como niña pequeña. El pobre padre casi le da un infarto al ver como su chica lloraba.

- Mi campanas ¿estas enferma? ¿Qué tienes?

- Te extraño pa, es eso.

- Yo también te extraño mi muñeca linda, parece que hace una eternidad no hablo contigo.

- Perdóname pa, es que a veces esta ciudad te consume _esta ciudad y un amante devorador de almas._

- Eso es fácil cariño, te vienes una temporada a casa a mimar este viejo loco.

- Pero ya tienes quien te mime y te consienta, ya no me necesitas Jefe.

Charlie frunció el ceño.

- No digas eso campanas, tú eres mi pequeñita, el corazón de este chico ¿no me digas que estas celosa?

- Mucho pa, soy una egoísta, me malacostumbraste jefe, solos tú y yo.

- Siempre seremos tú y yo campanas y no llores niña, en unos iré a tú graduación, y me mostraré como un pavo orgulloso de su chica.

- Me lo prometes.

- No me lo perdería por nada en el mundo Isabella, mi ratón de biblioteca ¿dime una cosa? ¿No te has quedado ciega? Deberías salir más, tienes veintidós años, la vida no es siempre leer y trabajar con esa roca de Edward Cullen, en serio Isabella ¿piensas seguir trabajando allí? Ya no lo necesitas, tienes ahora una profesión, la que siempre soñaste desde que eras una niña, al principio me gustó mucho que trabajaras en ese monstruo, pero esa empresa te ha consumido y eso no me gusta campanas, tienes el espíritu de Renne cariño y seguramente el rascacielos Cullen C.O. no es un horizonte abierto.

Odiaba, odiaba, odiaba mentirle a su padre, lo odiaba. Tuvo que contener las lágrimas que en ese día parecían querer salir por cualquier cosa.

- No se papá, es un buen trabajo, me pagan bien.

- Pero no es lo que quieres chica, ¡Diablos Bella! No puedo creer que voy a decirte esto, yo, Charlie Swan el aburrido más grande del planeta…no apuestes a lo seguro hija, al final siempre saldrás perdiendo.

- ¿De verdad pa que te ha hecho Sue? Tú que siempre tenías miedo a que yo pisara un escalón fuera de casa.

Charlie sonrío.

- Has demostrado que tienes coraje niña.

- Buenos padres jefe.

El rostro orgulloso del policía se mostró en su esplendor, su pequeña chica, lo mejor que le había ocurrido en su vida.

Hablaron por horas, en un momento el niño hijo de la compañera de su padre apareció en la pantalla y le mostró a Isabella su colección de comiquitas, sus dibujos y habló de cómo Charlie le estaba enseñando a jugar béisbol. La paternidad de charlie estaba ahí, todo niño en el mundo debía tener un padre como ese, atento, respetuoso de los espacios, bueno para escuchar e incondicional.

- Te amo pa- parecía como si en años no le hubiese dicho eso.

- Bebé ¿estas bien? No me gusta, hay algo que no me gusta, tienes esa misma expresión que tenias antes de irte de Forks ¿estas tristes campanas? Mañana agarró un vuelo a Nueva York y te sacó de allí.

Ella sabía que él era capaz.

- No charlie, sólo que está semana con la presión de terminar estos años de universidad han sido desgastantes, vas a ver que cuando salga de todo esto voy a estar bien, tranquila.

- ¿Segura?

- Segura pa, mejor deséame suerte.

- No necesitas suerte hija, naciste para comerte el mundo, para sorprender.

- Charlie.

Si fe…la fe que da el amor incondicional…un poco de fe.

En el blackberry apareció un mensaje.

**Tengo hambre Swan…por favor alimenta este dragón idiota… ¿Un baile?...miles…miles…Aún así…no soportaré que nadie te toque, estoy a unos pasos, a una simple llamada…Chicago…no permitas que me vaya a Chicago sin tener la sensación de tú piel bajo mis manos nena…si me vieras en este momento verías a un niño frente a un pastel que no puede comer.**

**Edward.**

A la media hora Peter estaba allí. Miró con inseguridad el apartamento, aún tenía miedo que el divino le devolviera el golpe que le había dado hacía unos días.

- No está Peter.

- ¿No? Oh isa me muero, no quiero que esa cosa venida del planeta de los perfectos me odie.

Bella calló, no quiso contarle a su amigo lo ocurrido en la estúpida fiesta. No, peter se merecía también la idea de que los príncipes siempre bailaban en los grandes salones de cristal.

- ¿Carlo?

- Tiene que trabajar hoy nena.

- Bueno amigo, hoy somos tú y yo, invítame a algo lindo y después a cine.

- ¿En serio Bella? Tú y yo como al principio, solos contra el mundo.

- Aja mi cielo.

- ¡Yupi! Pero dime que no vamos a ver una película sueca aburrida y fría, hoy no quiero ser intelectual.

- Yo tampoco ¿qué te parece una película llena de testosterona con diálogos insulsos y sexo gratuito?

-Ohhh, eso me gusta, no burlaremos del protagonista y le tiraremos palomitas de maíz a todos.

- ¡Si!

- ¿Y si te llama el hermoso?

- No va a llamar y si lo hace no le contestaremos, hoy, Peter Sullivan soy toda tuya.

- ¿Soy el contendor de Edward Cullen?

- Así es.

Peter se río a mandíbula batiente, hizo un gesto gracioso de boxeo.

- Cuídate Cullen, no soy lindo pero soy listo.

Isabella sintió una opresión en su pecho, y de forma inesperada abrazó a su mejor amigo en el mundo.

- ¿Qué sería de mi sin ti Peter?

Él la conocía, sabía que algo profundo pasaba por bajo ese puente.

- ¿Qué ocurre mi muñeca?

- Nada amigo, es que te extraño demasiado.

- Oh abandona ese precioso y ven conmigo, se mía por toda la eternidad- siguió el tono de broma, Bella no sonrió- ¡No! ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡No! ¿Lo vas a dejar Bella?

- Claro que no Peter.

- Yo te conozco Isabella Marie Swan, eres chica de decisiones tremendas ¿qué va a ser de él? ¿Qué va a ser de mí?

- Deja el drama niña, sólo voy a salir contigo- Bella puso una mascara de risa e inocencia sobre su rostro…alguien jugaba a la ruleta rusa…a un click del adiós.

- No me asustes, no me dejes sin mi dosis de poesía tremenda linda, no he vuelto a leer novelas de amor, porque estoy siendo testigo de una.

Bella agarró a su amigo y como dos niños salieron cantando una canción de Beyonce a single lady, era gracioso ver como su amigo trataba de bailar e imitar los pasos del video.

- ¿No vamos en tú auto?

- No, vamos en el metro, nueva york está en el metro.

- Me asustas, me aterras no me gusta el metro, es como carlo con su tonta moto, insiste en montar esa tontería todo el día, aún insiste en su imagen heterosexual

Los ojos chocolate de bella brillaron de forma perversa.

-¿Carlo tiene moto?

-Más bien un adefesio isa.

- ¿Tú crees que me la preste?

- Oh no ¿tú también?

- Cobarde.

Salieron, bella abrazada del chico, volteó de manera sigilosa…el auto no estaba por ahí, pero algo le decía que el ojo de águila y el olfato de sabueso la seguía _puedo oler hasta tú sangre mi amor._

Fueron a ver la película más ridícula del mundo. En cada golpe un bufido de los dos jóvenes, y en cada dialogo "inteligente" una carcajada…al final toda la sala estaba llena de palomitas de maíz y los asistente los miraban como si fueran un par de locos…Mas en el alma de Isabella Swan se iba anidando una cierta melancolía _¿Por qué no puedo vivir esto contigo baby? Algo de risa y juventud para mí._

Las horas con Peter eran minutos. Bebía una margarita baja en licor y su amigo un cosmopolitan. De pronto el chico emitió un grito.

- ¡Bella! El divino…está allá afuera.

Bella volteó y el volvo de plata estaba estacionado al frente del pequeño bar al aire libre. El dragón en todo su esplendor con las manos en sus bolsillos y con la mirada ceñuda no parpadeaba. Era la actitud de un animal depredador.

-No entiendo como sabe donde estoy.

- ¿Te está siguiendo?

- Desde esta mañana.

- Ohhh carajo…eso es putamente sexy y loco.

- Los celos lo consumen Peter- volvió los ojos a él y estaba fumándose un cigarrillo.

- ¿Celos?

- De todo lo que me rodea Peter, de todo lo que hago, de todo lo que pienso.

- Quiere tú alma Bella.

- La tiene Peter, lo que pasa es que él no cree.

La mirada astuta de su amigo la traspasó.

- Por eso lo de hoy, lo estás castigando… ¡mierda santa! Yo entre el pastelito y tú- el rostro de pánico apareció en el chico- me va a masacrar, yo robo su tiempo.

- Si por él fuera me tendría encerrada amigo.

El muchacho alargó su mano hacia ella.

- Ser amada de esa manera no es fácil ¿no es así amiga?

No, no era fácil…

Ella tenía el espíritu para él…las agallas y la misma hambre desesperada…tan sólo si Edward Cullen pudiese entender eso.

Se quedo mirándolo y los ojos verdes poder, verde celos, verde dulzura malvada se posaron en ella, una pregunta, una duda temible…

**Xxx**

A las afueras de su apartamento y sin peter a su lado, bella casi a la media noche se aprestaba a entrar en su casa.

- ¿Te divertiste Swan?- su voz era oscura.

Ella no se asustó, es mas esperaba la presencia de asfixia tras ella.

- ¿Qué quieres que te conteste Edward Cullen?

-Quiero que me digas que cada minuto sin mi es un infierno y que no sabes reír si yo no estoy contigo, así de enfermo estoy y no, no Edward Cullen, ese no es mi nombre- se había acostumbrado al baby en su vida ¿Quién pensaría que ese tipo de apelativos que abundaban entre los amantes sería el llamado de ternura que lo haría sentirse cómodo y en casa?- ese no es mi nombre- se acercó a ella a sólo unos cuantos centímetros- no fue nada agradable ver como estabas todo el puto día sin mi amor, no fue nada agradable, cada paso que dabas, cada cosa que hacías, cada cosa que mirabas…y yo como un maldito idiota mirando, esperé una llamada, una sola llamada y nada.

- Yo sabía que estabas tras de mi todo el tiempo.

- ¡Claro que sabias!- la tomó de brazo y la llevó hacía su pecho- Si, yo el bastardo arrogante tras de ti como un perro esperando sobras- Bella no movía un músculo; él trazó un camino de fuego con sus dedos desde su boca hasta su cuello llegando a sus pezones y haciendo círculos allí- no he dormido Swan, no he dormido con un puto demonio… ¿te complace verme demente no es así mi sueño?- presionó con fuerza su seno; bella hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no gemir. Edward aspiró con fuerza su perfume de fresa, por unos momentos eternos aquel respirar sobre ella era el respirar de una fiera frente a su alimento- estoy desesperado Swan, desesperado- pellizco sus pezones con fuerza- Dime que me detiene nena, qué me detiene de no desnudarte en este pasillo, anoche fuiste tan mala conmigo, yo me lo merecía, lo merecía, ver como no me tocabas, como no me mirabas, ni me besabas, era una mierda Swan, no me gusta, no me gusta, adoro el placer que me das, cada cosa-se acercó a su oído- pero ayer fue terrible.

- Hiciste lo mismo conmigo Edward Cullen.

- ¡Demonios! No Edward, no Edward…lo se…lo se nena, yo te prometí placer desde el primer día en que aceptaste mi hambre nena, lo se…nunca volveré a hacerte eso, nunca…yo sólo quiero tú goce chica libros, pero mis celos me pueden.

- Nunca dejaras de tener celos.

- Nunca, eso va con el paquete mi amor…

Trató de soltarse pero la mano fuerte de él no lo permitió.

- No quiero pelear contigo, siempre es lo mismo, una y otra vez Cullen, una y otra vez, enredados, unos días bien y otros días envueltos en esta maraña.

- Yo tampoco quiero pelear contigo mi amor.

-No, tú quieres encerrarme y encadenarme.

- Es mi maldito sueño nena, hoy en la calle, tú sin mi, pensé…pensé en todo el maldito mundo…cada cosa que eres y que no es mía, tus libros, el sol, tu gato, tu pasado, tus padres, peter, todo eso y en nada estoy yo Swan, en nada, soy un maldito fantasma siguiéndote de manera ridícula por toda la ciudad y lo sabias, lo sabías- la acercó más y con dos de sus dedos toco la base de su cuello, aquella pequeña cavidad donde de manera casi imperceptible se puede ver el palpito del corazón- yo reclamo esto Swan, cada cosa, cada músculo, Cullen C.O me importa un pito, me dejas sin esto y soy dueño del vacío.

Oh Edward Cullen chico listo, el amo del juego, conocía cada jugada, cada movimiento, entendía que cosas necesitaban las niñas libros, que pequeño botón apretar para detonar la sumisión y para dejar caer los castillos de pura voluntad. Mas ella lo conocía muy bien, había algo con lo que Edward maestro de ajedrez no contaba y era que en aquel juego de mil y una probabilidades había que estar siempre del lado de la incertidumbre y del mundo impredecible de aquel que nunca ha jugado los juegos del control.

- ¿Y si te digo que en algún punto puedo decir no Edward?...te amo, pero hoy quiero decir no.

No a su control.

No a su autoflagelación.

No a sus mundos violentos.

No a su sexo cósmico.

No a sus celos sin medida.

No a su pasión poética, enfermiza y alucinante.

No a su adicción de ella depredadora y cruel.

Los ojos verde ira despidieron fuego y miedo.

- ¿Hoy o siempre Swan?- y la pusieron contra la pared, alzaron sus brazos y la encarceló con su cuerpo.

- Hoy Edward…sólo hoy.

- ¿No voy a dormir contigo?-pegó su frente a ella de manera dolorosa.

- Estoy cansada, realmente agotada.

El rostro de Edward Cullen se transformó en piedra, de manera violenta se alejó de ella e hizo su gesto cínico.

- Entonces buenas noches señorita Swan, que duerma bien, que tenga lindos sueños- su voz era como un cuchillo afilado- sueñe con bailes, con lindos vestidos vaporosos, con idiotas que le hagan la corte, con zapatillos de cristal y ojala que no sueñe con fieras feroces ni con bosques oscuros.

Ohhh…si a un Click del adiós.

A un paso de caer en los abismos.

Ella no dijo nada, tomó sus llaves y abrió la puerta y antes de cerrar le vio pegado a la pared con ojos de águila cruel.

- Te amo baby, y voy a soñar contigo en oscuros bosques- y cerró.

Pegó su cabeza a la puerta por minutos que parecieron horas y sintió la energía que emanaba del otro lado, pues en ese mismo instante él hacía lo mismo.

Xxx

Llegó al hotel a las tres de la mañana, había caminado por la ciudad como lo hacía cuando era un niño de quince años y su madre lo ahogaba de tal manera que él debía caminar por horas para así agotarse y caer en sueños profundos, por supuesto la droga ayudaba mucho.

Había dejado de consumir a plena voluntad, sin ayuda de nadie.

Cuando tenía dieciocho años de edad, después de que Esme lo trajo echo un guiñapo de Londres y frente a la tumba de su madre y su hija decidió no volver a consumir. No fue fácil, vomitó casi dos semanas y el dolor era insoportable, perdió casi quince kilos y parecía un cadáver. Todos creían que había decidido cambiar su vida de manera radical, hasta permitió que su padre tuviese esperanzas, pero lo que nadie preveía era que aquel acto sobrehumano de dejar de consumir era una estrategia planeada para hacer que Jessica Stanley volviera a su lado, lo más estúpido del mundo fue que ella corrió a él con sólo mover un dedo. La pobre rubia tonta era un títere que manejó a su voluntad…y fue cruel con ella, esa era su venganza, una venganza planeada en un sucio hotel en Inglaterra…Jessica predecible y poco inteligente, adicta igual que él, adicta a él y a su cruel presencia.

Ahora después de tantos años trató de pensar en la chica sin dolor, sin remordimiento, y sin rabia…ella esperándolo en sucios hoteles, esperando una llamada, una simple caricia, agonizando como un sediento en el desierto.

_¿Ves edward? ¿Duele no es así? ¿Duele que te digan no? al final terminaste como yo…ella se irá y tú te quedaras en el limbo…igual…igual…_

_¡No! no lo voy a permitir…_

_¿Cómo lo impides Edward Cullen? No podrás._

Maldita sea ¿de qué vale ser el dueño del mundo si no puedes controlar lo único que importa?

_Diablos Swan…no puedes decirme que no…eres mía nena…no puedes decir no._

_Xxx_

Durante toda la mañana había tenido una tonada en su cabeza…de nuevo Led Sepeling, si esa era su madre canturreando en su cabeza…abrió la puerta creyendo que habría un enorme ramo de flores, pero nada _está furioso conmigo…furioso _ella sabía que la furia de su dragón temible estaba de lado de su miedo y su impotencia al entender que ella podía decir que no. Sus pequeñas y tontas batallas…pequeñas pero importantes ¿Cuándo creyó bella Swan que tendría que enfrentarse a ese cruzado con complejos de césar todopoderoso? Y que en algún punto, sus pequeños noes serían el arma para hacer temblar su castillo de hielo.

Llamó a Carlo temiendo que Peter pusiera un grito en el cielo, si temía que toda Nueva York escuchara.

- ¿Carlo cariño?- puso una voz de gatita tierna.- ¿esta por ahí mi amiga la diva?

- No- él río- ¿porqué?- la pregunta era maliciosa.

- ¿Me prestas tú moto?

Oyó el resoplido del hombre tras el teléfono.

- ¡No! te matas bambina.

- Vamos precioso, soy una chica easy rider, por favor, por favor, por favor.

- ¿Qué pasa Isabella Swan si te ocurre algo? ¿Qué le digo a esa cosa que tienes por amante?

- No me va a pasar nada, te lo juro ¿si? Dime que si bebé…dime que si.

El hombre soltó la carcajada.

- Con esa voz puedes con todo Donna, ya se el secreto para que Edward Cullen ande por ahí como un loquito, te voy a dejar las llaves con el portero.

- No le digas a Peter, me mata.

- No te preocupes.

A la media hora estaba sobre la moto.

_Si renne…vamos por el camino…_

Fue así que Isabella Swan en pleno verano en la ciudad del mundo sin temor a los ojos avizores del dragón tomó aquel monstruo dejando que el motor de la enorme Honda fuese la metáfora de un rugir que poco a poco se iba tomando su alma.

Xxx

A las once de la mañana con el Blackberry aferrado a su bolsillo Edward Cullen peleaba con su virilidad _Diablos…parezco una adolescente…eres un completo imbecil…le dijiste una vez a tu hermano que su mujer manejaba sus bolas a distancia y mírate tu en el mismo lugar… ¡Mierda Cullen! Estas tan idiotizado y enamorado de esa mujer que no te importa un pepino tú hombría…_si aquellos días en que sólo era una máquina sin emociones, donde coger a cualquiera era como tomar un vaso de agua _pero lo querías idiota…si desde que tenías trece años…_No recordaba muy bien como era follar con otras mujeres, es más era como si aquello le hubiese pasado a otro y no a él, sólo tenía las imágenes de Swan, Swan desnuda, los besos de Swan, la piel de Swan, la voz de Swan alentándolo por más…el sabor de Swan, el coño perfecto de Swan…el alma de Swam en toda su piel. Hacía casi cuatro meses que le había hecho el amor por primera vez y ese día todos los recuerdos de las geografías de otras mujeres se habían ido literalmente a la mierda. Era el sexo, era la intimidad, era la conexión, el simple hecho de verla todos los días y ella se atrevía… ¡mierda! Se atrevía a dejarlo sin eso.

Estaba en casa de su madre quien lo había invitado a todos a cenar para celebrar en la intimidad de su casa el éxito del baile. Llamó a su hijo quien siempre se negaba a ir a esa cena, pero acepto, tan sólo para no estar como un completo idiota siguiéndola por todas partes.

Toda su familia hablaba a su alrededor, él sólo los miraba con la mirada enfurruñada y seca.

No podía quedarse quieto, tocaba su cabello, se paraba cada tres minutos, escasamente toco el alimento, se iba hacía los grandes ventanales y se quedaba mirando hacía la nada. Emmet le hacía preguntas y él contestaba con monosílabos, caminó por toda la enorme casa. Por primera vez observó los trabajos hechos en la casa de sus padres. Esa casa estaba hecha para una familia enorme, estaba hecha para la fe de su madre en que algún día esa casa estaría llena de niños, los hijos de sus hermanos, sus hijos. Se detuvo por un segundo _un hijo con Swan _y su corazón dejo de latir.

La muerte de Mía lo dejó agotado, estuvo allí por meses, enloqueciendo a los médicos, a las enfermeras, drogado como un maldito, oyendo su llanto, maldiciendo a Jessica. Tuvieron que detenerlo para no golpearla, le pusieron orden de restricción por terror a que él en su auto o en una moto fuera y acabara con todos en la casa Black. Cuidó de la niña, todos los días una enfermera le permitía tocarla en la incubadora. Cantó canciones para ella, le rogó a Dios por ella, prometió miles de cosas, pero al final no quedó nada. Jessica le gritó en el funeral (un funeral donde había casi diez policías, pues todos temían que él la iba a despellejar en pleno cementerio, y si eso hubiese sido posible así lo habría hecho) _no te la merecías idiota…no te la merecías, estas demasiado podrido para ser padre…demasiado podrido, eres igual que tú madre…igual _ y las malditas palabras se le quedaron en la cabeza. Ahora, de un momento a otro la idea de un niño con el cabello oscuro y los ojos chocolate hizo que el mundo temblara…un hijo con Swan y seguramente se volvería más loco de lo que estaba.

Los pasos sigilosos de su hermana tras él.

- ¿Qué quieres alice?

- ¿Te está castigando no es así? Te lo mereces por cretino.

Se llevó sus manos al cabello lleno de impaciencia.

- Un estúpido baile.

Alice de una manera veloz se plantó frente a él.

- No has entendido un carajo hermano.

- ¿Qué tengo que entender? ¡Bailó con todos! ¡Con Black!

- ¿Y eso que mierdas? Ella quería que estuvieras allí, pero no, tenías que cagarla como siempre.

Edward se recostó contra la pared.

- Sería tan fácil alice si ella…si ella no me desafiara todo el maldito día, con sus silencios.

- ¡Ja! ¿Quieres una mujer o una esclava? Maldito troglodita.

- Quiero que ella sea mía ¿qué malo hay en eso?

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué se arranque el corazón y te lo ponga en una bandeja de plata?

- ¿Por qué no?- gritó.

- Oh eres imposible, esos celos tuyos y esas ganas de amarrarla van hacer que esa chica huya.

- No se lo voy a permitir.

Alice alzó los brazos y pateó el piso.

- Mejor me voy, contigo no se puede, pero te lo voy a decir, no va a ser nada agradable recoger tus pedazos cuando termines de joder todo esto.

Le contó a su padre que iría a visitar a su abuelo a Chicago. Carlisle tembló, Anthony Masen era un muy buen hombre, un hombre tierno y débil cuyo único pecado fue amar demasiado a las mujeres dementes que poblaron su vida. No quería que su hijo fuese a la ciudad, cada vez que iba siempre venía con el alma destrozada.

- No vayas Edward, porque no traes a Anthony a Nueva York, aquí están los mejores médicos.

- No quiere es un hombre orgulloso.

-No, no es orgulloso, lo que pasa es que está demasiado avergonzado contigo, debió protegerte.

Edward soltó una risa sardónica.

- ¿Así como tú?

Carlisle se quedó en silencio, siempre sería lo mismo, nunca habría una real oportunidad para hablar, pues el muchacho anteponía su ira frente a cualquier argumento.

Xxx

Correo de voz.

Una vez…

Correo de voz.

Dos veces.

Correo de voz.

Tres veces.

A las cinco de la tarde y después de llamarla más de diez veces _si a la mierda la virilidad _se estacionó frente al maldito apartamento. Si, ya había empezado a negociar con varios dueños del lugar, para finales del mes, todo el lugar sería de su propiedad.

Oyó una moto a lo lejos, casi se tira del auto cuando vio bajarse de la máquina infernal una bella con el pelo revuelto, llena de vida y con aspecto salvaje. Inmediatamente el deseo por ella apaciguado por la rabia de que no contestaba su teléfono pasó a segundo término.

_Carajo se ve…maldición cálmate _pero la bestia en él rugía.

Bella vio el auto en frente de su casa y se preparó para la embestida furibunda de edward Cullen haciendo mil reclamos por verla subida en una moto _no importa, hoy fue divertido _si, muy divertido, sólo le faltó su madre y más tiempo para correr como loca en aquella moto, su ninfa estaba a punto de proclamarse diosa de la anarquía, por lo tanto el presentir que el dragón la miraba con deseos asesinos no le importó. Esperó un minuto, pero él no salió del auto.

_Oh vamos baby…ven y hazme el show de hombre de las cavernas, se que te mueres por venir y gritarme ¡Swan! ¿En que diablos estabas pensando? _Un risa sigilosa se dibujó en su rostro _yo se que no vas a ceder…vamos. _Ocultó por los vidrios oscuros, él sabía que ella lo esperaba, estaba furioso, fascinado, excitado y orgulloso de su nena terrible que montaba moto como una desbocada _algún día ese demonio hará que yo le compre una maldita moto. _En algún punto como una visión clara e iluminatoria se acordó del primer día en que ella fue a la oficina. Durante meses luchó porque aquel día fuese claro en su totalidad para él.

Cathy sentada como siempre frente a él, ese día echaba chispas, no dormía en días, bebía como un demente y la rabia por el desastre de Taylor coleman lo tenía fuera de casillas.

"Señor, le presentó a su nueva secretaria Isabella Swan"

¡Señor! Se acordó de cómo iba vestida, vio los ojillos chocolates mirándolo con expectación. Swan, cisne…el apellido, ¡Demonios! Y su primer pensamiento fue de burla, y parece que no lo disimuló, y ella frente a él, mordiéndose su bellísima boca y le extendió la mano y _maldito cretino, la dejaste con la mano extendida _cerró los ojos y en su memoria estaba la mirada que ella le dio después de ese acto tan grosero, fueron ojos de reto ¡mierda! _Si las miradas mataran, yo llevaría muerto más de dos años. _Ese día primero…el primero fue cuando ella de manera tácita y por primera vez le sacó la lengua y se propuso volverlo loco. Cuando bella entró en la oficina él miraba hacía el vació, como cada día de los últimos tres años en la presidencia, él se preguntaba ¿qué demonios hago aquí? Al voltear la niña perfecta disfrazada como una solterona lo observaba detenidamente, él se sintió incomodo con aquellos ojos, pues de una manera inconsciente ella (y ahora sabía que su chica podía ver más allá de la apariencia) supo la tremenda soledad que Edward señor del trono sentía. Tenía la taza de café en la mano y temblaba; lo que daría ahora por no burlarse de ella cuando la vio caminar y casi tropezar en su escritorio.

"No como gente, no a esta hora del día" ¡Puto imbecil! Y de nuevo el gesto que lo enloquecería por el resto de vida y haría que él mantuviese excitado como un sátiro ¡se mordió la boca y se ruborizó! ¡Swan! _Perfecta…perfecta y valiente…_y tomó su café y sabía a la maldita gloria…_lo mejor que me pasó ese día, lo mejor _sonrió con ternura, pero también se acordó de los primeros pensamientos que le dedicó y sus entrañas ardieron de furia. Media hora después, el idiota de Coleman y él desplegando poder y violencia, el golpe en la barbilla del idiota, la sangre de éste corriendo por su cara y unos ojos aterrados mirándolo de hito a hito _¿cómo fue que no salió de allí corriendo? Mi pobre bebé que sólo lee libros rosas _Ella sentada y él detrás dictándole un informe, nunca lo miró a los ojos, él detrás de ella haciéndola sentir pequeña y sin embargó estaba allí intentando ser su secretaria _si hubiese sabido que eras tú…¡diablos! Te habría seducido ese maldito día y te habría hecho el amor toda la maldita noche y el día siguiente y él siguiente y el siguiente._

Respiró con fuerza y se vio a si mismo gritándole por lo del maldito contrato y ella pequeña poniendo su pecho para salvar a la tonta de Angela. De sólo pensar que no hubiese encontrado los malditos contratos y que ella se habría ido y que él hubiese perdido su sueño sin saber que era ella le dieron ganas de estrellar su cabeza contra los vidrios del auto.

"No vale la pena cathy" _mierda ¿yo dije eso?..._

La chica tenía posición de combate y él se burló de ella y la mando a caminar por toda la estúpida ciudad, tan sólo para probar una tontería, para probar como él podía pisotearla como un elefante pisa un animal pequeño, y sin embargo ella sobrevivió y se planto frente a él con cara de reto, si allí estaba ella en su esplendor, con sus manillas levantadas de manera simbólica ¡y se burló de él! Aquella niña lo retó, desafió su poder y se quedó allí con él _¡oh gracias Dios! Gracias isabella swan…_días, meses…y finalmente ella un día en las Vegas…

Pero ahora sin embargo que la tenía, que la amaba, que lo amaba, sin embargo ella seguía allí tratando de demostrar que ella tenía el poder de pararse frente a él y hacer caer su imperio de vanidad desmedida.

Bella lo conocía, lo veía metido en ese auto resoplando como un toro. Supo que debía estar haciendo un esfuerzo monumental para no venir y reclamarle lo de la moto y el porque no había contestado; y miró el teléfono _¡veinte llamadas! Y esta vivo…_

_Si hicieras un poco de esfuerzo ángel…un poco por mi, yo se que te han hecho daño, pero debes confiar en mi, somos tú y yo, desde el principio, desde el principio…tus sueños, mi búsqueda, sobrevivir a james, sobrevivir a tú madre, a la droga ¿no lo ves? ¿No lo ves?...pon fe en lo nuestro…pon fe mi cielo._

Ella suspiró…miró hacía el auto. No, no tenía que bajar la cabeza. Él había establecido que su relación con ella era de poder y de control, ella lo había desafiado poniendo su juego de cabeza, sabía que eso lo sacaba de quicio, lo veía peleando contra los no de ella, desesperado por atraparla y encadenarla, una parte de ella…la ninfa básica adoradora del macho proveedor adoraba eso, pero la hija de Renne sólo quería espacios abiertos y la hermanastra un baile a la luz del sol. Se vio dando pasos hacia la puerta, cada uno, cada uno… ¿fe? No bajaba la cabeza… gritaba libertad, escuchaba el motor rugiente de la moto, el aire sobre su piel… ¿Fe Edward Cullen? _Soy tuya Edward Cullen, y caminó hacía ti como un acto de convicción… ¿no crees en el mundo? Cree en mí_. Así era, su ninfa, madre y hermanastra tenían voces, pero ninguna era tan fuerte como la voz de Edward Cullen diciéndole te amo casi como un mantra…cerró los puños, quizás ella podía dilatar ese click…quizás para siempre, podía luchar una última batalla.

Salió y fue hacia el auto y antes de cruzar la calle la puerta del auto se abrió, el interior de éste estaba oscuro, sólo se veía la silueta de él mirando hacía adelante.

- ¿Ya comiste baby?

- No- su voz fue ronca y dura.

- Muy mal hecho señor.

- ¿La maldita moto?

Ella río _vaya el dragón en todo su esplendor._

- Fue un paseo Edward.

- ¿Y si te hubieses lastimado que sería de mi?

- Pero estoy bien.

- ¿Qué mierda sería de mí?

- Esta bien Cullen, la próxima vez voy en una de tus motos.

- No habrá próxima vez, yo no te quiero en uno de esas máquinas, hay gente demente por ahí- prendió las luces del auto y la miró con ojos verde riña.

- Si papá- ella batió las pestañas de forma coqueta, él sintió que el puño que aprisionaba su corazón se liberaba- ven vamos a comer, te hice tú comida preferida baby.

- Eso me gustaría Swan.

- Entonces vamos niño.

En medio segundo se bajó del auto y la siguió a medio metro detrás.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta se abstuvo de entrar en la casa.

- ¿Qué?-le dedicó un gesto de risa.

- Invítame a pasar Swan.

_Niño difícil._

- Te invitó a pasar Edward Anthony Cullen, está es tú casa.

De manera tímida dio dos pasos aspiró el olor del hogar _desde el primer día…_

- Mi casa esta donde estás tú Swan.

Bella no contestó, un leve rubor cubrió su rostro. Lo vio moverse de manera nerviosa por la sala.

- Siéntese señor, aún me queda un poco del conti que me trajiste y te pondré música ¿chopin?

- Lo que quieras, lo que quieras- no se había quitado los guantes- hoy fui donde mi madre, y en lo único que hice fue pensar en ti y te llamé veinte mil veces Bella y te veo llegar en esa moto ¿podrías dejar de hacer eso?

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Desaparecer de mi puta vida, cada noche que no estoy contigo arrancó mi corazón, pero el maldito al día siguiente está ahí y siempre aparece cuando escuchó tú voz, el teléfono me une a ti cuando no estoy contigo, al menos contesta para decirme que soy un idiota.

Con la copa en la mano se la tendió hacía él, Edward bebió todo de un solo trago. Tomó sus manos y lentamente le quitó los guantes para besarlo en la palma de su mano, él hizo un sonido quebrado.

- Estoy aquí Edward.

- No llamas.

Ella respiró con paciencia.

- ¿No te gustó estar con tú familia hoy?

- No, fui un maldito desastre como siempre y Alice peleándome todo el día y Jasper queriéndome golpear…no fue agradable Swan.

- Debes estar más con tú familia, con tus padres y hermanos, ellos te necesitan, te aman.

En ese momento, no durante todo el día y que el cielo lo condene, su familia le importó un pepino.

Tenía tanta hambre, comió en silencio, estaba pendiente de cada paso, de cada movimiento.

-Vente conmigo a Chicago.

- No puedo Edward, el jueves tengo mi disertación, hay demasiado trabajo, no puedo.

- ¡Maldito y estúpido baile! Todo hubiese sido mejor sin ese ridículo baile.

- No quiero hablar de eso Edward, no quiero, es muy reciente, y los celos de ambos están aquí a flor de piel, no quiero pisar ese campo minado, estoy aquí frente a ti, déjalo por la paz mental de ambos, nos hacemos daño y no quiero eso.

_Cierra la boca idiota…ella te da otra maldita oportunidad…cierra la puta boca._

La vio servir el alimento _diablos ¡que hambre tengo! _La sencilla comida que ella le servía era algo que adoraba, el pequeño lugar con sus libros y con la música que sonaba delicadamente por todas partes; el olor de su cuerpo, la presencia tranquila de Isabella, su voz, todo y cada cosa que él amaba.

- ¿Esta rico baby?

- Delicioso nena- respondió con vulnerabilidad.

Ella llevó una mano a su cabello rebelde y rojizo…aquel gigante, un metro noventa, ciento sesenta libras de puro músculo, rabia, poesía y poder estaba allí con todo y sus tremendas contradicciones;

Edward Cullen…el dueño del mundo..

Edward Cullen que tocaba piano…y golpeaba con manos de furia todo lo que se le interponía…Edward Cullen que conocía A Dylan thomas, que leía a Dostoyevski y que tenía la boca más terrible del mundo…él y la crueldad, los celos, él que contagiaba a todos con su extraña amargura y melancolía…Edward y la impresionante belleza física capaz de cautivar y asustar a todos, él con su pasado y oscuridad. La voz de Jacob Black la martilló _lo apodaban el animal…_giró la cabeza de manera violenta, no quería la voz de Jacob en su cabeza, no la quería, Bella confiaba en Edward, lo hacía, ella lo conocía, no creería una sola palabra de lo que Black dijera; si ambos se odiaban, pero ella intuía que el odio del dueño de la editorial estaba enmarcado con la envidia…_él esta contaminado._

Vio como el gesto de ella cambió de repente _como quisiera saber en que piensa…estaba sonriendo y de pronto… ¡Quiere que me vaya!...le estorbo _dio un puño contra la mesa.

- ¿En qué piensas?

_No le mientas… ¿y si se pone furioso?...no le mientas…_

- Es que…

- Yo…

- Diablos Isabella- subió el tono de voz, ella parpadeo e hizo el gesto de fruncir su boquita cuando algo se tramaba- ¿Qué?

_No mientas._

- Jacob Black sabe de lo nuestro, nos vio el viernes salir de la oficina- lo dijo lo más rápido posible de una sola expiración.

- ¿Qué?- se levantó con rudeza de la mesa, ésta tembló y la silla se fue al suelo.

- Él me siguió baby…no se qué pasó y me preguntó.

- ¿Y qué le dijiste?

- Le dije que no teníamos nada, le mentí, pero yo se que no me creyó.

Su pecho rugió como león enjaulado.

_Maldito Jacob Black…hijo de puta…le va a contar toda mi mierda…él lo va a hacer…lo mato, lo mato…debí hacerlo hace años…_

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- No me dijo nada, sólo me preguntó.

- Mientes Bella, él te dijo algo ¿qué?

- Baby- rogó

- ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué?

Bella bajó la cabeza.

- Cosas sobre harvard y yale.

Edward palideció, su maldito pasado pisándole los talones. Todas las imágenes de sexo salvaje vinieron a su mente en flashes relámpagos.

- ¡Dios!

- Yo no le quise escuchar ángel.

Le faltaba el aire de la rabia y la impotencia que sentía, cerró sus puños signo de lucha y fuego.

- Él te va a contaminar contra mi, yo lo se, lo se, tú eres su oportunidad de destruirme, pero lo mato primero- como un rayo veloz llegó a la puerta, bella corrió y se escurrió entre su enorme cuerpo y puso sus brazos en forma de muro.

- ¡No!- grito- ¿no te das cuenta Edward? Eso es lo que el quiere, que pierdas el control, esa es su manera de manipular, quiere llevarte a su terreno.

- Tú le gustas.

_¿__Te gusta Jacob Black Jessica?_

_No, claro que no Edie…es un niño tonto…_

- No me importa.

- Él te desea yo lo se, maldito perro infeliz.

- ¿Quién está conmigo en este apartamento? ¡Tú! Nadie más, yo no dejaré que él nos toque Edward, no se lo voy a permitir.

- No tenía porque decirte esa mierda, no tenía- su voz era amarga y dura.

- No me importa, es pasado- aunque la voz de Irina la atormentaba.

- Mi pasado es una puta locura, ¡Dios! Daría cualquier cosa por no haber hecho lo que hice nena, cualquier cosa, todo ese pasado en manos de Black, lo odio con todo mi corazón, lo quiero sepultado…su lengua perversa…yo se, lo se, y te va a mentir, va a decirte mierda de basura y todo se irá al carajo y tú le vas a creer todo eso- se fue hacía ella para apartarla de la puerta- voy a acabarlo, lo debí hacer hace años, pero ya basta ¡ya basta!

Los gritos de furia opacaron la suave música, Bella se vio frente a esa bestia de ojos verdes que no razonaba, escuchó la voz de Alice que le dijo en los ángeles _Bella, sólo tú lo puedes controlar, tráelo de regreso…sólo tú puedes con mi hermano. _Sin medir consecuencias se tiro hacía él, lo tomó por el cuello y lo besó como hacía cuatro días no lo besaba, él gimió en su boca, un gemido duro, un gemido de cuatro días en que ella no lo había tocado de verdad, pues la noche del hotel fue la rabia y su frustración la que lo tocó, no ella, ella no.

- Shiiis, tranquilo, tranquilo baby, ¿no te das cuenta? Tú lo golpeas y él ganará.

- No.

- Si, él quiere que tú vayas a él y así demostrará ante todos eso que él dice de ti baby- lo beso en el cuello y lo mordió con levedad, llevó sus manos a su pecho y lo acarició con dulzura- tú eres tan fuerte baby, tan fuerte.

- Y loco- contuvo el aliento, un toque y el león era gatito.

- Si, loco loquito- de manera dulce lo puso sobre la puerta- él no va a tocarnos baby, él nunca va a tocarme, sólo tú…sólo tú dragón malvado.

-Yo...yo te amo nena.

- Lo se.

- Perdóname lo del viernes.

- Ya te dije, ya te dije- empezó a besarlo por encima de su camisa, ronroneó al llegar a su vientre.

- ¡Bella!- él emitió un gemido de lujuria sin freno- quiero…

- Shiiis cullen, yo te pertenezco…a nadie más, te lo voy a demostrar baby- si, aquello era su acto de confianza, ella arrodillada delante de él, no como una sumisa, no como alguien a quien el amor hacía débil, no ella estaba ante él porque no quería, no deseaba, no le importaba nadie más, su libertad estaba allí en el acto de elegir a quien adorar. Los ojos verdes de cullen se ensombrecieron de expectación, instintivamente llevo sus caderas hasta estar de manera insoportable cerca de ella. De manera juguetona Bella mordió la pretina del pantalón.

- Jodido cristo.

- No blasfemes nene- ella río, ahueco la mano en su polla dura y empezó a acariciarlo con lentitud. El enorme hombre se recostó contra la puerta y dio unos puños contra ella- no me vayas a dañar la puerta Cullen.

- ¡Diablos! ¡Diablos! Estoy excitado y furioso.

- ¿Conmigo baby?- desabotonó el pantalón.

- Contigo, por ser tan jodidamente hermosa, por tener la boca más pecaminosa del puto mundo y conmigo por desear que siempre me folles de manera dura y salvaje nena.

- Oh Cullen cada día esa boca tuya es peor- metió la mano por entre el bóxer-oh aquí estas.

_Si...Si…maldito black…yo quisiera…sería malditamente grandioso…_

-Mmmm…odio a Jacob, yo…yo- una sensación de agonía lo hace casi brincar al sentir su manita apretándolo con fuerza- ¡Tú mano! ¡Diablos!- la piel con su piel, arriba y abajo.

- ¿Es buena Cullen?

- ¡Perfecta!- y golpeó su cabeza contra la puerta.

- Hago siempre el esfuerzo maestro ¡mírame baby!

¡Y vio! Vio como ella se lamía la mano como si tuviese chocolate entre sus dedos. Edward dijo una sarta de incoherencias dementes al ver aquello.

- ¡Si!- y volvió a sentir la mano torturante en su longitud.

- Lobo feroz…que duro estas mi cielo.

- Sólo para ti nena- gruño y llevó aire a sus pulmones.

- Te sientes bien- y de un solo tirón bajó los pantalones y sus calzoncillos y se enfrentó al animal que agonizaba de necesidad frente a ella.

- Se siente putamente grandioso.

- ¿Vas a correrte en mi boca Cullen?

- ¡Ahggggg! Chica coletas rosa…eres un demonio.

- Eso se contagia Cullen- el pene vibraba en su mano- soy mala sólo para ti, para nadie más.

- No va a ver nadie más, porque mato a quien se atreva.

- Lo se- miró hacia arriba y vio a su hombre jadeante _si esta es mi victoria…sólo para mi...idiota Irina _– te voy a llevar hasta mi garganta Cullen.

- ¡Por favor!

Y sin miramiento sacó su lengua y serpenteó en la punta, lo sintió estremecerse; abrió la boca y sin piedad se deslizo por él por completo.

Sin pensar en la puerta y en sus puños empezó a golpear con dureza, mientras ella lo llevaba fuera del mundo, sus manitos tocaban la base, sus testículos, salía de él y volvía…él era una bestia sexual y la había convertido a ella; bella se había transformado por el poder de un amor feroz que arrasaba sus sentidos de forma ilógica. El sabor de él era sublime…él era sublime, en su cuerpo, en su sexo, en su rabia….allí aprisionándolo con su boca. Bella supo que aquella ruleta rusa a la que él jugaba siempre, click tras click era casi inevitable, arrodillada y con su polla en su boca ella hacía el esfuerzo por poner orden a su mundo, orden a su caos…sabía divino, pero algo en el subconsciente de ella presentía que no podría estar siempre poniéndole el pecho a la bestia que anidaba en él…

- Si, así…cariño- jamás en su vida le había dicho a nadie así, a nadie, no se lo diría a nadie más…- una sensación de venganza y placer lo inundaba- yo quisiera que Jacob viera esto nena…viera esto…tu boca en mi…- zumbaba y vibraba, bella se movió más rápido- ya…estoy…_cerca…muy cerca…llegando al puto cielo…al puto cielo…_dejo de golpear la puerta, llevo sus manos al cabello oscuro que no permitía ver esa danza salvaje, lo puso hacía atrás, para después enrollarlo en su mano y ayudar al ritmo enloquecedor- eres hermosa y estoy…¡mierda! Loco por ti- un rugido seco y ronco resonó por todo el apartamento, rugido que ella sintió en su propio sexo. Su orgasmo corrió en su boca, ella tragó con fuerza, queriendo más. Él ronroneaba y se sostenía de la puerta- ¡Señor Jesús! ¿Qué diablos fue eso?

- Eso es lo que me provocas baby- puso su cabeza en su estomago y acarició los muslos de hierro- eso es para que nunca dudes de mi…nunca… ¡jamás! Es mi acto de fe y amor total a ti Cullen…has lo mismo por mi, por favor, por favor.

Pero él no contestó nada…estaba demasiado ocupado en recuperar la poca coherencia que tenía.

Escuchó el sonido de la ducha. Fue hacía allí y abrió la puerta del pequeño baño, estaba llena de jabón y shampoo, bella abrió uno de sus ojos y se río como niña pequeña, y de manera indiferente volvió al rito del baño mientras él la observaba.

- Baby, la toalla por favor- pero fue él mismo quien la seco y ayudó a desenredar el cabello que tenía grandes nudos por el viento y la motocicleta.

- ¿La disertación es el jueves o el miércoles?

- El jueves.

- Quiero estar aquí cuando eso pase ¿puedo estar allí?

- No se baby, sólo son mis maestros y yo.

- Vas a estar muy bien nena.

- Estoy aterrada Edward, en verdad.

- Vas a estar muy bien, yo lo se…dos semanas y ya eres graduada en literatura inglesa.

- Y tú tendrás veintinueve.

- Si, prácticamente un anciano.

Ella le tiró una toalla.

- Tonto.

- ¿Qué quieres cuando cumplas años nena?

- Falta mucho- ella se ponía su pijama, una camisilla con unos pequeños shorts.

- Quiero algo perfecto para ti.

- ¡Una moto!- alzó sus brazos al aire, sabía que la contestación no le gustaría para nada y efectivamente el gruñó- tranquilo…sólo te quiero a ti ¿qué más? Perfecto.

El gesto de él se ensombreció.

-Estoy lejos de ser perfecto y lo sabes.

Bella le dedicó una mirada profunda.

No, él no era perfecto, se fue hacía él y le dio un besito en la frente.

- A dormir.

Olía a sexo crudo, sonidos delirantes, gemidos que lastimaban su oído. Caminaba por un pasillo y los gritos se hacían más fuertes y el olor inundaba todo el lugar, de pronto en uno de los pasillos un enorme espejo y la imagen de él, se vio reflejado y empañado…un adolescente, con el cabello largo, los ojos rojos y mirada siniestra. La casa era enorme, pero ella se angostaba y vibraba y los sonidos se hacían más fuertes, era insoportable. Quería correr hacía donde los gritos provenían y callarlos, corrió escalera tras escalera y no llegaba a una puerta.

"_Oh si...si...dámelo todo" _

¿De quien era esa voz? Una voz…dos voces, tres voces confundidas.

"_¿Te gusta?"_

"_Si, si, si me encanta…más…más…si…así…más…rápido"_

Un dolor desgarrador atravesó su pecho…tenía que llegar allí y callar las malditas voces, todo se apagó y sólo quedó la oscuridad temible y las voces gimientes que lastimaban sus oídos, de pronto se vio en un enorme cuarto, un cuarto con paredes sucias y despedazadas, el olor a moho y a humedad se confundían con un algo dulce y tierno…los sonidos venían de una esquina, pero él daba la espalda, no quería ver…sólo quería estar allí con los ojos cerrado y disfrutar del olor dulce que apaciguo su recorrido por todo el lugar, pero no, no era posible, el gruñido, el pujar…las palabras sucias que salían de los dos amantes era sofocantes.

"_míranos Edie…míranos…"_

"_¡No!"_

"_Oh vamos…mira…él es mejor…mejor…es enorme y lo sabe, sabe hacerlo mejor que tú maldito idiota"_

"_Cállate Jessica"_

Pero ella gemía…y él escuchaba…

"_Soy mejor Edward…y a ella le gusta…soy mejor…"_

El olor a fresas inundó el lugar…y se vio así mismo sollozando y suplicando _"no ella no…ella no" _y sin querer volteó y la imagen de dos seres penetrándose de manera grotesca lo lastimó, el hombre empujaba sin piedad y la mujer rubia con el cuerpo sucio lo miraba.

"_Así es Edward…así es…"_

Los ojos negros y crueles del hombre se quedaron mirándolo.

"_Eras mi amigo Jacob…y ella era mi novia"_

"_Ya no…nunca…ya no…si amigo…Jessica…así…así será con ella…igual y mejor…te odiará y vendrá a mi…Bella vendrá a mi y rogara por mi polla enorme y tú verás…vas a ver como la penetró una y otra vez y no podrás hacer nada" _y el olor de shampoo a fresas y a chanel número cinco inundó el lugar y la voz tierna de Isabella Swan llegó desde lejos…_me iré…y no volveré jamás _y desde el sueño el adolescente fiero rugió con furia y se despertó. En la oscuridad de la pequeña habitación los ojos de Bella lo miraban con terror…él continuaba en el estado de sueño y furia y sin medir nada se fue hacía ella, puso sus manos sobre su cabeza y se quedó mirándola sin ver.

- Edward baby…estoy aquí…- la mirada era insoportable- Edward me das miedo…ya paso…yo estoy aquí…tranquilo…yo estoy aquí…- con la poca fuerza que daba el agarre de hierro, arqueó su cuerpo y lo acarició con la nariz- ya paso, ya paso ángel…vuelve a mi…vuelve.

Parpadeó un par de veces, miró a los lados y la limpia, pequeña y bonita habitación en penumbras fue apareciendo y el rostro de Swan de nuevo frente a él su voz asustada y su cuerpo atrapado de manera asfixiante por él…

- ¿Nena?

- Si baby.

- ¿Estas aquí?

-¿Dónde más mi cielo?- en ese instante sintió como él enterró su cara en su cuello y todo su enorme cuerpo se relajó encima de ella.

- Gracias a Dios…gracias por quedarte conmigo…gracias, desde el primer día, desde el primer día.

XXx

- ¿Seth?

Cada vez que escuchaba la voz de Edward Cullen se le revolvía el estomago.

- ¿Señor?

- Usted ya sabe que hacer.

-Si señor, las veinticuatro horas.

- A cada paso, si Jacob Black intenta hablar con ella llamas inmediatamente, toma fotos, no lo quiero cerca.

- Pero ahí lugares en los que no puedo acceder señor.

- De eso me encargo yo.

- Señor ¿ya le llegaron las nuevas fotos de James Morris?

- Si- contestó con dureza- ¿Aún esta en proceso de investigación?

- Si señor.

- Lo quiero en la cárcel.

- Pero su padre es muy poderoso señor Cullen.

- No me importa.

No sabía quien era el muchacho, es más le importaba un rábano, pero de alguna manera intuía que ese niño rubio al igual que Jacob Black era el enemigo y como buen jugador y supuesto rey de la jugada, su deber era adelantarse al contendor. Llamó a varios inversionista en el extranjero y los chantajeó amenazando con que si no retiraban la inversión sobre editorial Black, él arrastraría sus negocios y no quedaría espacio para ellos en el mundo de los negocios…no le importaba arriesgar millones de dólares…si Jacob Black iba a jugar sucio de nuevo él no tendría compasión _y que el diablo me lleve con él._

Ruleta Rusa….a un click del adiós. A un paso de puto abismo.

XXx

Llegó a Chicago a las dos de la tarde, un auto lo esperaba, si por él hubiese ido, nunca, jamás habría pisado de nuevo aquella maldita ciudad, una ciudad fría, terrible, donde él había nacido y de la que un día juró no volver. Bella había pedido específicamente que el auto tuviera los vidrios muy oscuros, no quería ver absolutamente nada de ella, pero la tentación fue enorme, abrió las ventanas y miró aquella ciudad mientras se hacía el recorrido a la casa de su abuelo Anthony. A su memoria vino las épocas en que caminaba por las calles como un niño loco y drogado, los días en que caminaba con Jessica y no sabían cual era el camino, ni hacía donde ir, los días en que salía con su madre y ella de manera tierna olvidando la crueldad y su rabia lo llevaba a tomar helado, a las grandes tiendas de música y se quedaban allí horas compartiendo su pasión y su obsesión por ésta. Se estremeció al acordarse de aquel día en que ella sin medir consecuencias lo hizo bailar una vieja canción en medio de todos y grito orgullosamente _él es mi bebé ¿no es hermoso? _

La casa de su abuelo, era la misma casa que el viejo había ocupado durante casi cincuenta años, era hermosa, con grandes columnas griegas que la hacían parecer un viejo templo antiguo y que a la vez daban la sensación de una casa fantasma, pues ésta estaba descuidada y sucia, sin pintar. Lo esperaban dos enfermeras que desde hacía más de dos años lo cuidaban. Nunca hablaba con él, le hizo saber que no quería ningún contacto, nada; edward sólo se encargaría de su bienestar y de que no le faltase nada, pero eso era todo. El viejo no dijo nada, el chico era su única familia, pero cuando el niño lo necesitó, Anthony Masen lo dejó atrás, por lo tanto consideró que no podía pedir nada, ni siquiera un poco de tiempo. Las dos enfermeras se quedaron viéndolo, una era una mujer mayor y la otra tenía por lo menos treinta y dos años de edad, sabían para quien trabajaban, pero dada la fama de indiferente y distante del hombre no pensaron verlo jamás, por lo tanto presenciar que aquel hombre casi mitológico pisara aquella casa era como ver un ángel bajar. Edward no les dedicó ni una sola mirada. Se quedó viendo las enormes escaleras sabiendo que allí estaba aquel hombre que nunca lo quiso ayudar.

- ¿Cómo está?

- Los médicos dicen que no pasa de esta semana señor.

- ¿Está despierto?

- Lo espera.

Una sonrisa amarga y cruel se dibujo en su rostro _¿me está esperando? cuantas veces lo esperé a él y nunca apareció._

Corrió escalera arriba, se plantó frente al enorme corredor de paredes blancas y desnudas, pasó de largo por la habitación de su abuelo, percibió el olor de la medicina, dos habitaciones más, una le era temida: la de su madre, con terror abrió la puerta y el olor a jazmín estaba allí, prendió la luz y el espíritu de ella inundó el lugar. La melancolía, la música estaban allí. Retrocedió a su adolescencia y volvió a sentirse aterrado y fascinado por ella, por su belleza, por sus mundos claros y oscuros. Cerró los ojos y el dolor del niño vino a él.

- Madre, tanto tiempo- se sentó en la cama, una pequeña cama con cobertores muy blancos- _¿Qué hice mal? ¿Qué hice mal? No merecía que me odiaras tanto…_- en el fondo de la pared se encontraba un enorme afiche de ella vestida con un hermoso vestido negro y con su violín, un afiche de un concierto con la sinfónica de Chicago, se veía perfecta _Yo debí conocerte así…no con tú odio hacia mi…merecía eso madre. _

En la habitación increíblemente limpia como si ella no se hubiese ido, allí estaban sus perfumes, su música, sus libros…su colección de cuentos…_ ¿donde fue que te perdiste lizzy?_

Salió de allí, era insoportable la sensación del alma de Lizzy en ese lugar.

- ¿Anthony?- era la voz de su abuelo.

Se paró, cerró los ojos y de nuevo la voz agotada del anciano lo llamó. Respiró con fuerza, dejó atrás la cara de niño triste y volvió la cara del hombre arrogante y rabioso. Abrió la puerta.

- Señor.

El viejo se quedó en silencio, lo miró de arriba abajo y lágrimas gruesas cayeron por su rostro. Era igual a su hija, igual…igual a su esposa…ellas y él, terribles, hermosas y dementes.

- Hijo.

- Sólo llámame por mi nombre, Edward, no Anthony…

El viejo delgado, pálido y moribundo bajo la cabeza, sabía que había hecho mal.

- Gracias por venir Edward, no tenías porque.

- Si, no tenía porque, pero aquí estoy señor.

Anthony Masen levantó su mano cadavérica.

- Quiero hablar contigo, antes de que sea tarde.

Los ojos verdes ironía se plantaron frente a él.

- Ya es tarde- volteó para irse- ya todo fue dicho señor, ya todo fue hecho.

- No fui justo contigo, ni con tú padre.

- No, no fuiste justo con nadie.

- Quiero perdón Edward.

Pero el joven no escuchó salió de allí y sólo quiso llamar a la única persona capaz de calmarlo, y la voz adorada tras el teléfono.

- Baby ¿estas bien?

- No.

- Lo siento, lo siento ángel.

- ¿Estas en la oficina?

- Umhumm.

- ¿Puedes hablar conmigo?

-Todo lo que quieras, todo lo que quieras.

Y así la conversación se hizo larga, una hora en la oficina y horas en la noche, hablar de todo y hablar de nada, pero no importaba, sólo era escuchar la voz de Swan tras el teléfono y así espantar la tremenda nostalgia de su madre que como fantasma recorría la vieja casa de su abuelo.

Xxx

En las oficinas de editoriales Black, el presidente estaba que se lo llevaban los mil demonios, dos de los grandes inversionistas habían anunciado que se retirarían del negocio de las nuevas revistas en Europa. Eso quería decir que dependía totalmente del capricho de Cullen C.O.

- Isabella pásame al maldito.

Bella contestó de manera monocorde.

- No se encuentra en la ciudad Jacob.

- Comunícame con él.

- No se donde está- respiró con fuerza, no, no dejaría que él la sacara de casillas.

- ¿No eres su asistente personal?- y la pregunta fue hecha con sorna- se supone que sabes cada uno de sus pasos.

Bella resopló tras el teléfono,

-Soy su asistente Jacob, no su guardián y deja de hablarme de esa manera- y sin pensar en las consecuencias, colgó.

Esa mañana al levantarse un auto negro la siguió, creyó que era Sam cara de piedra, pero no, Sam no era tan esquivo para seguirla.

Al medio día volvió a sentir que la vigilaban cuando salió con Ángela a almorzar fuera.

- Angie, con mucho cuidado mira hacia atrás y dime si hay un hombre de chaqueta negra que parece seguirme- La chica volteó con cautela y si efectivamente había un hombre siguiéndolas.

- ¡Si! Nos sigue Bella, eso me asusta.

Bella paró su caminar y quiso enfrentarse con el hombre, pero éste desapareció como un espectro.

_Baby ¿me mandaste a seguir?... ¡señor! creo que estoy paranoica._

Durante todo el día esperó ver la figura o el auto pero éste no apareció y se odio por creer que su chico la estaba siguiendo.

Llamó a Seth.

- Se dio cuenta señor, sabe que la seguimos.

Oh claro que si, Isabella Swan era inteligente y perspicaz.

- Son unos idiotas ¿acaso no pueden tener más cuidado?

El antiguo agente del FBI estaba furioso… ¿Quién pensaría que la pequeña chica sabría que le estaban siguiendo sus pasos? Con terror al grito, preguntó.

- Señor ¿es necesario? La chica tiene una rutina que no es gran cosa, trabajo, casa, universidad y gimnasio.

Si, el grito no se hizo esperar.

- Usted no está para juzgar las rutinas de Isabella Swan, yo le pago para que la vigile.

- Si señor, como usted diga.

- Dígale a su gente que sean más cuidadosos mi-iba decir mujer- Swan es más inteligente que todos ustedes juntos.

Trataba de huir de su abuelo; oía el ir y venir de las enfermeras quienes al principio estaban maravilladas con la visión de ese adonis caminando por la casa, pero al poco tiempo le huían, pues él contestaba de manera seca y hosca. Los doctores le suministraban al viejo morfina para apaciguar el dolor, pero parece que ésta ya no surtía efecto.

En la noche sintió como unos pasos fantasmales recorrían la casa, se sentó en la cama y con el corazón en la mano esperó que su madre apareciera frente a él _Mierda, estoy completamente loco…_no su madre no apareció, pero era su ansiedad y su rabia la que lo hacían pensar que ella entraría por la puerta vestida de blanco, con su cabello ondulante y su esencia de mujer perfecta y fatal.

Como a las diez de la noche y en medio del frío terrible de Chicago, salió a caminar.

Se conocía cada una de las calles, cada uno de los edificios y lo peor cada uno de los recovecos de la ciudad. No supo como, pero se vio en frente del edificio donde vivió con Lizzy, si por él fuera lo hubiese mandado a derribar por completo. Piso cinco, apartamento 34. No se atrevió a entrar, no, no lo haría, aún así estuvo casi media hora mirando hacia arriba. Después en un taxi fue hasta la escuela, instituto Jefferson, odió cada día allí. Fue hacía las grandes canchas de fútbol y saltó las bayas como lo hacía cuando tenía catorce años y quería hacer una de sus fechorías. El enorme colegio seguía igual, largos pasillos, el olor a desinfectante, las paredes roídas por el tiempo, los casilleros, las grandes aulas. Toda su adolescencia tremenda en ese lugar, el lugar donde consumió por primera vez en un baño, el lugar donde se acostó por primera vez con una chica, donde se acostó después con todas, el lugar donde conoció a Jessica. Cerró los ojos y se vio caminando por los pasillos con su aire de matoncillo de tercera. Se metió en la enorme aula de química y buscó detrás de la enorme mesa el indicio preciso de que él había estado allí, más de cinco minutos, pues el tiempo había borrado la inscripción rebelde que él había hecho y ¡allí estaba! _Edward Masen 1996…ojala que el mundo se pudra _Y el mundo se pudrió y él también.

Xxx

Ese día estaba muy preocupada, el tono de la voz de Edward era lejano y oscuro. Sabía que estar en aquella ciudad seguramente le traería pesar y malos recuerdos. Trataba con toda su imaginación e intuición comprender las implicaciones de la adolescencia terrible que él debió pasar, pero por más que tratara ella no entendía, pues a pesar del divorcio de sus padres, ella había sido una niña amada, mimada y cuidada con devoción por sus padres.

Fue en la mañana al apartamento para revisar como estaba quedando todo y los resultados no podían ser mejores. La habitación estaba quedando hermosa, intima, llena de pequeños detalles que seguramente a él le encantarían, tácitamente entendió que ella le estaba proporcionando un hogar, un rincón donde se pudiese sentir cómodo y tranquilo.

La llamada de Jacob la intranquilizó, algo en el tono de su voz fue amenazante y contundente.

A la una de la tarde la empresa entró en revolución, Jacob había convocado una reunión urgente con el presidente de Cullen C.O, pero Carlisle había dicho de manera dura que su muchacho estaba muy ocupado y que no iba a venir, que su hijo Emmet y su yerno serían los que atenderían la reunión.

Llamó a Edward inmediatamente y le contó lo que estaba ocurriendo, su contestación fue predecible y calmada, algo en su tono de voz le hizo pensar que él ya sabía lo que ocurría, pero fue cuando ella le dijo que Jacob había convocado una reunión extraordinaria a la tres de la tarde que la voz de él cambió, era la voz del dragón y rugía.

- ¡Vete de la oficina!

- Edward todo va a estar bien.

- No, no va a estar bien Swan. El maldito perro detrás de ti, no quiero que estés allí.

- Edward ¿estas ocultándome algo?

Lo oyó resoplar.

- No.

- ¿Tienes algo que ver con lo que ocurre?

- No.

- ¿De verdad baby?

- ¡Swan!- y el gritó fue terrible, ella saltó- fuera de la oficina, no debes estar allí nena, yo lo conozco va tras de mi, tras de mis huesos, algo, una sola palabra, una sola reacción tuya y él atacará.

- Peleo por ti mi ángel.

- Esta vez no. Pon a mi hermano y a jasper en condiciones que ellos puedan hablar con Black, pero ni un segundo dentro de esta oficina, ¿a las tres es la reunión? Yo hablaré con el cretino vía satélite, pero no te quiero allí ¿entiendes?

- Si señor- él tenía razón, ella no sabía que se movía allí y no quería estar en medio de la rabia y la frustración de ambos.

- Te amo ¿sabias eso? Swan, me duele la maldita piel en este momento, quiero estar contigo, dentro de ti y que el puto mundo no me tocara.

- Quiero que estés aquí, dentro de mi baby.

- Dentro, muy adentro nena, y sentir como palpitas y te contraes mientras que te adoro, te penetro y te embisto con mi pasión enfermiza, verte es lo único que me alienta en esta mierda de ciudad, verte y tocarte y olerte y chuparte…si Swan, tengo hambre, mucha puta hambre.

Xxx

Jasper en una hora fue puesto al corriente de todo, Emmet odiaba ese tipo de reuniones donde los dos enemigos se echaban indirectas e intentaban ganar esa guerra en la que él no tenía nada que ver, pero como siempre, estaba de parte de su hermano el demente.

Bella corrió a contabilidad y a recursos humanos y trato de tranquilizarse conversando con Stella quien le dijo en forma de broma.

- ¿Quién es tu novio Bella? Porque sólo un hombre lo pone a uno tan bonito, finalmente has dejado salir a la preciosura que se guardaba tras de esos vestidos horribles. Thomas estaría feliz por eso y celoso, eras su chica.

El recuerdo de Thomas vino a su memoria, los verdaderos amigos que difícil de encontrarlos que doloroso cuando se van.

Estaba ansiosa, no se fue del edificio, se la paso de arriba abajo, sigilosamente se deslizó a la oficina. Angie y Lauren estaban casi histéricas, pues lo que ocurría allí adentro era una pelea por el control de casi diez mil millones de dólares.

- Bella la tercera guerra mundial en esa oficina.

- ¿Quién gana?

Angie sonrió.

- El nazi ¿Quién más? Lo tiene en su poder, y no se le mueve un músculo, tú sabes como es él- Angie hizo un gesto de curiosidad- ¿Por qué no estás allí? Sabes de ese negocio tanto como Emmet Y jasper.

El rostro estoico y calmado Swan apareció, un guiño infantil y un parpadeo inocente.

- El señor Cullen me dijo que tenía que hacer otras cosas, además es un voto de confianza contigo y con la señorita silicona.

La chica Weber suspiro.

- Lauren esta asustada Bella.

Ella no contestó.

Se fue hacia la enorme azotea del rascacielos, estar allí la hacia sentir mejor.

- ¿Te dijo él que no vinieras a la reunión?- y la voz de Jacob Black resonó tras de su espalda, ella no se movió _no te asustes bella…él sólo quiere desestabilizarte._

- Tenía otras cosas que hacer.

La carcajada del hombre fue amarga.

- Te tiene manipulada, ese es su juego.

- No se de que juego hablas Jacob _si huyo ahora…confirmaré sus sospechas._

- ¿Qué? ¿Le contaste que casi los sorprendo teniendo sexo en una oficina?

- Yo no le conté nada, porque no es verdad.

Los ojos negros del gigante echaban chispas.

- ¿sabes? Espere a que él viniera a romperme la cara, lo esperaba con ansiedad.

_No, le hice el mejor sexo oral de la historia y lo calme como a un gatito…mi boca en él con todo mi fuego y calmo el animal que hay en él, cosa que nunca pasará contigo._

- Ese no eres tú Jacob, no eres así- no podía evitarlo, ella no era rencorosa, sintió lastima por aquel hombre que vivía en el resentimiento.

El hombre de veintisiete años, dos metros de estatura y piel morena pateó el piso.

- ¿No soy cómo Isabella?- se acercó a ella y la miró por lo bajo- ¿Cómo es él? Apuesto que te acosa todo el día, que te dice que te ama cada maldito segundo, eso lo hacía con Jessica.

Bella caminó dos pasos hacía atrás.

- ¿Jessica? Que tiene que ver tú esposa en todo esto, yo no se nada.

Un gesto amargo y cínico se dibujó en él.

- ¿Ah no? permíteme yo te ilustro Isabella Swan- la agarró del brazo.

- ¡No me toques!- le gritó, pero el muchacho no la soltó.

- Empezó a consumir heroína a los catorce años, a los quince era un maldito adicto sin remedio, en la escuela donde estudiaba todos le tenían miedo, pero su padre no permitió que nadie lo tocara, cada semana tenían que sacarlo de un problema, Jessica era una pobre chica y él la volvió una adicta- Bella trato de zafarse- la dejaba en medio de la calle y después iba a su casa y le hacía un escándalo, sin ninguna razón, un día casi quema su casa, la pobre niña lloraba cuando él no aparecía por días.

- Cállate, no tengo porque escuchar eso- sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas.

- Si, si tienes Isabella…ella intentó dejarlo y él no se lo permitió- un día se la llevo en un viaje por todo el país y ella llamó a su madre porque él la dejó en un hotel de mala muerte sin dinero y sin nada, pues él estaba demasiado ocupado follándose una mujer que encontró y se lo llevó a Canadá. A los días él regresó y casi tumba la puerta, él la intoxicaba, le gritaba que la amaba y después nada.

- No te creo nada.

- ¿No? él ya te atrapo en su telaraña de mentiras, un día se la trajo para nueva york, no porque quería presentársela a sus padres, no, la quería humillar frente a Carlisle al que ha odiado siempre, ella su venganza contra su padre, la pobre niña en aquel mundo y él la lastimaba constantemente.

- ¿Y Tú Jacob que hacías? ¿No la amabas tanto como dices?

- Oh Bella yo recogía los pedazos rotos de ella, siempre, siempre, la veía llorar como una tonta, ella repetía él me ama, él me ama, pero no era así, no era así, día con día era peor, ver como la destruía con cada cosa, con cada palabra, con cada mujer con quien se acostaba.

Isabella no soportaba todo aquello, Jacob mentía, era su rabia, sus celos y su envidia la que hablaba por él, no nadie lo conocía. Cerró sus manos y empujo fuerte.

- Tú no sabes nada, nada, su madre….

El muchacho hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

- ¡Su madre! Ya te vino con eso…su madre, era una maldita…se suicido y a él no le importó un bledo, estaba demasiado drogado para sentir algo.

El pecho de bella rugía de furia.

- Eres cruel Jacob, cruel… ¿cómo puedes decir semejante monstruosidad? Él era tú amigo y tú lo decepcionaste…vienes y te haces la victima conmigo y no te creo nada, le quitaste su novia, te acostaste con ella, si ella lo amaba tanto porque entonces se hizo tú amante, no me vengas a mi con aires de niño bueno conmigo, tú eres peor, peor.

- No, yo sólo la quería salvar, darle lo que él no le daba, hacerla feliz, él es dañino.

- No te creo nada.

- ¿No me crees? No, no me crees porque él con su aire de príncipe trágico conquista a todo el mundo, ¡Yo amaba a Jessica! Y él no, si la hubiese amado la habría dejado ir, no la habría destruido, ni la habría _embarazado _–pero se calló- pero destruir es su naturaleza ¿vas a permitir que haga eso contigo? Eres fuerte bella, mi pobre Jessica era y que ella me perdone una mujer sin espíritu, una niña que sólo buscaba ser protegida y cuidada, yo le di eso, eso que él no ha sido capaz de darle a nadie, no te creas tan especial Bella, para Edward Cullen todos son desechables.

- Eres un idiota y no te me acerques ¡jamás! ¡Jamás! Y no te le acerques a Edward, porque te odiaré toda mi vida, una palabra- con tono de amenaza- uno de tus malditos juegos de manipulación y me tendrás como tú enemiga.

Jacob se puso rígido como una estatua.

- ¿Lo amas?

_Oh Dios mío santo…tanto que rogué para que Edward se calmara y todo fue inútil._

- No te importa.

- ¡Lo amas!

A la porra…

- Lo adoro- grito- me muero por él ¿intoxicada? ¡Drogada! Enferma, enloquecida de amor Jacob.

- ¡Dios!- era el rostro de Jessica frente a él de nuevo- lo siento Bella, lo siento.

- No lo sientas Jacob, no soy una nena débil, ni tonta, no soy Jessica, se la mierda que tiene encima Edward Cullen, desde el principio, meses, meses en que he sido su amante ¡meses! No sientas pena por mí, él fue mi decisión, mía.

Caminó dos pasos.

- ¿Sabes que me quiere en la ruina? Hace unas horas supe que presionó a los inversionistas para que se retiraran de mi negocio, no le importa dejar a mi familia en la calle.

- No es verdad, no haría eso.

- Está aterrado porque sus secretos yo los conozco, porque te los puedo contar todos, quiere verse ante ti como la puta víctima, con la editorial en sus manos me presiona.

- ¡Basta ya!- grito de manera seca

-Él la mato Bella…él la mato ¿te ha contado eso? ¿Te lo contó? ¿Te contó como al venir de Londres hizo que ella muriera.

- ¡Mientes!

- No, yo no miento…yo no miento.

Isabella corrió escaleras abajo.

_Miente…miente…miente _ lloraba como una niña pequeña _miente…yo creo en ti…yo creo en ti…miente…miente._

**Ohhh y así es…a un click del adiós, veremos como el amor lo puede casi todo menos la falta de fe….dos semanas para actualizar, creo que mi P.C arcaico quería vacaciones….**

**Han sido dos semanas muy duras niñas, pero nunca en mi vida me he sentido tan acompañada por todas ustedes…cada una. Esto se pone complicado, es difícil ser coherente con esta historia, contradicción y caos…**

**AMENME O DEJENME ….**


	40. Chapter 40 farewell primera parte

_**La obra crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer (chica inteligente) este caos es mío, salido de la mente de esta ninfa.**_

_**Vuelvo y repito, mismas geografías diferentes formas de narrar.**_

_**A todas las lectoras fantasmas un millón de gracias, cada una tiene su parte del dragón en su corazón.**_

_**A las preciosas que dejan comentarios, noches de fuego, sueños ardientes, amores compulsivos es lo que se merecen…leo cada uno de ellos…cada uno.**_

_**Dedico este capítulo a:**_

_**Ximena de chile…tú sabes…**_

_**A Aramí, mi beta musica…las mariposas vuelan libres.**_

_**A la abadesa….Belen…si he creado un monstruo.**_

_**A las master perver….somos iguales….**_

_**A Ely…Darcy como nos salva este hombre del tedio y nos hace soñar.**_

_**A las nenas del Twitter…**_

_**Al grupo en Facebook….perversas.**_

_**Y Sobre todo a mi beta, que llegó en un momento en que estaba que arañaba paredes**_

_**Gine…no sabes lo que te corre pierna arriba…Gracias.**_

_**Chicas, el capítulo está dividido en dos, guarden sus pañuelos para el próximo…el dragón tiene mucho que contar…**_

_**M**__**úsica:**_

_**Sting: it´s probably me.**_

_**The cure: Boys Don´t cry.**_

_**Camille Saint- Saens: Rondo caprichoso.**_

_**Tchaikovski: concierto número uno para violín y orquesta.**_

**EL LÍMITE DEL CAOS.**

**FAREWELL PRIMERA PARTE.**

Bella bajó por las escaleras, su pecho le dolía de forma dolorosa, necesitaba llorar libremente sin que nadie la viera y aprovechó el pequeño cuarto de servicio donde los aseadores guardaban sus utensilios. Cerró la puerta con fuerza e inmediatamente se abrazó para ahogar un grito de rabia contra Jacob Black.

_¿Cómo se atreve a mentir de esa manera?...miente…miente…él no puede decir semejantes horrores…es cruel, cruel…eso no puede ser verdad, él no es capaz de hacer semejante cosa…_

Las palabras del presidente de Black editores resonaban en su cabeza, cada palabra la martillaba y hacía que ella quisiera ir y arrancarle la cabeza.

No…

Edward no miente…

Había visto

Su dolor…

Su melancolía…

Presenciado sus pesadillas…

Escuchado sus palabras…

Edward no miente….

Nadie puede ser tan cruel, ¡nadie!

Durante esos últimos meses Bella había visto cada uno de sus rostros…el del hombre arrogante y a la vez vulnerable, el del dueño del mundo y el dueño de nada, el del hombre violento y el niño sensible, una, cada una de ellas eran fascinantes y aterradoras. Sabía que él arrastraba una pesada carga, sólo ella lo había visto sin máscaras…él mirando por su telescopio, él solitario en su torre de hielo…con imágenes de su madre terrible que lo trastornaban, con la vergüenza de su pasado de drogadicto, con el poder inmenso que él sustentaba, con sus furias, con su deseo de control terrible, un deseo que ella entendía como la única manera de mantenerse en pie.

Sí…su hombre poesía…su niño piano…el dragón temible.

Él que la amaba…la amaba de esa manera enfermiza, sofocante, sexual y demoníaca, él que temblaba con un beso, con una simple caricia, que rogaba por que ella abriera sus pensamientos a él. Ella había abrazado toda esa demencia, toda esa literatura gótica que se encerraba en ese hombre casi mitológico llamado Edward Anthony Cullen.

¡No!

No podía dudar. No podía…

Se estremeció…

La parte lógica de su cerebro se hizo una pregunta, no, no era una pregunta, era la posibilidad de ¿y si?

Dos años…

Dos años con él, dos años en que también vio el rostro de ese hombre que sin compasión destrozó compañías, acabó de un solo tajo grandes negocios, despidió gente. Un hombre que pasaba sobre cualquiera que se atreviera a decirle no a su poder y vanidad.

¡No!

No podía dudar.

Pero... ¡oh malditos peros! Detestables peros.

El primer día y sus golpes contra Coleman _él se defiende de los lobos _las palabras de Cathy Ford…si Jacob era un maldito lobo que vio en ella la posibilidad de destruir a su enemigo…

_No soy débil…._

Cada día….

Cada palabra dicha por el presidente de Cullen C.O.

_Lo quiero fuera…no, no me importa…se atrevió a retarme en un negocio... ¡fuera!_

_No voy a tranzar…_

_No, quiero la mitad de las acciones…todas a nada…si no las vende su negocio irá a la quiebra._

Puños sobre todo…

Cada uno de sus empleados le temía.

La máquina…

Unas gruesas lágrimas cayeron sobre su rostro.

Él y ella…

Aún con su amor arrasador…Edward había intentado imponer sus reglas, su necesidad de dominio. Lo vio desesperarse con sus "no", y tratar de lastimarla sólo porque ella fue capaz de negarse a su control…sí, él había sido cruel, muy cruel…

Violencia…

Los tres hombres que la habían lastimado…sus rostros desfigurados por los golpes…sus piernas fracturadas, y él nunca le dijo que se arrepintió es más, un día le escuchó decir _un minuto más Swan y los mato…_

Aquella noche terrible en los ángeles... ¿Cómo olvidar su rostro? ¿Sus ojos verde maldad?...la impresionante expresión de placer en cada golpe que le había propinado a la decadente estrella del Rock…

_Si algo se me niega yo lo destruyo Swan…esa es mi regla y esa es mi ley…_Sí, lo escuchó, no sólo una, sino varias veces…ella no había intuido las implicaciones reales de semejantes palabras, pues ella; Isabella Swan con su mente extraviada en los excesos de la literatura veía sus palabras como eso…exceso de literatura. Las palabras de Catherine en cumbres borrascosas vinieron a su mente _"No te figures que oculta tesoros de bondad y afecto bajo su carácter adusto. No es un diamante en bruto ni una concha que guarde una perla: es un hombre orgulloso, despiadado y fiero" _Si, ella no era Catherine, ella era la insulsa Isabella, hermana del pobre y débil Edgar Linton enamorada de la bestia de Heatcliff, la pobre tonta que creía que aquel era un ángel desesperado por redención, pero éste no era un ángel caído…éste era el mismo Satanás… ¡Señor!...si ella había visto esa cara…terrible… la noche de la fiesta.

¡Dios!

¡Fe!...no podía traicionar su credo…¡Fe!..._en ti baby…en ti…su hermana lo ama, Emmet lo idolatra…sus padres…no pueden amar a un ser tan terrible…ellos saben que él es un buen niño tras todo eso…él es un buen niño…yo lo se…alguien que dice te amo de esa manera no puede ser malvado…_

Esperó media hora encerrada en ese baño. Bañó su rostro con un poco de agua y salió de allí para ir a la oficina por sus cosas. Rezó porque Angie ni Lauren estuvieran allí. Lastimosamente Angie aún estaba recogiendo parte de la locura de la reunión ocurrida hacía una hora antes.

- ¿Dónde estabas Bella?

La aludida sonrió fingiendo tranquilidad.

- Salí al banco.

- El nazi ha estado llamando y dejaste tu celular aquí, le gritó a la pobre Lauren y ésta casi llora.

_¡Oh caray!...me va a atormentar con eso…_

- Gracias Angie.

Fue y tomó el teléfono y con la excusa de mirar unos papeles se escondió en la enorme oficina.

-¿Dónde estabas?- le preguntó de manera contenida.

- Fuera baby…en el banco- enterró sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos para ahogar el llanto

- ¿El celular?- él sabía que ella mentía.

- Se me olvido.

Resopló, podía presentir su gesto enfurruñado.

- Que no se te olvide nunca Swan… ¿Qué hago si no escucho tu voz?- un silencio- ¿Estás en la oficina?

_Va a preguntar por Jacob…lo se._

- ¿Jacob?

- No lo vi baby- ella no haría un reclamo…fe…_creo en tí…nada de lo que me dijo es verdad…nada…_

- No me mientas Swan…No fuiste a ningún banco.

_¿Cómo lo sabe? _

- ¿Me estas siguiendo Edward Cullen?

En Chicago, él en su habitación pateó el piso, los hombres de Seth lo tenían bien informado y ella no había dejado el edificio desde el medio día.

- No, pero sé que no fuiste a ningún banco, Lauren me dijo que no habías salido.

_¿Qué tienes que ocultar?...Jacob miente._

- ¿Porqué tienes tanto terror que Jacob hable conmigo?

Lo escuchó gruñir tras el teléfono.

- ¡Tú sabes por qué!- gritó como un loco, seguramente en la casa de su abuelo lo habían escuchado.

- No me grites baby.

- Lo siento, lo siento…_idiota… ¡control! Ella es inteligente._

- Tú sabes que yo no le creeré nada de lo que me diga ángel, yo creo en ti.

- Él me odia…será capaz de…

- ¿De qué Edward? ¿Qué tienes que contarme? Me has dicho la verdad…él no tiene porque decirme nada- Bella hablaba con dulzura…estaba dando la oportunidad de que si él ocultaba algo, era hora de decirlo.

- ¡Todo es mentira!- llevó sus manos a su cabello…_perro infeliz con mi vida en sus sucias manos…-_¡Todo!

- Él no hará nada.

- Lo mato primero.

- Baby ¿estas tras el retiro de los inversionistas?

Un silencio…que lo dijo todo.

- Él quiere pelear sucio Isabella, yo peleo peor.

- ¿De qué tienes miedo Edward?…si todo lo que él dice es mentira mi cielo.

Bella llevo una de sus manos a la boca, quería gritar…_Oh Dios, dime la verdad…_

- No tengo miedo- estaba putamente aterrado. Su voz fue dura, contundente y gruesa.

- Entonces déjalo ir.

- No _quiero sus bolas en mis manos…y no me importa nada más._

- Te amo baby _dime la verdad._

Un gemido contenido y de nuevo el silencio.

- ¿Por qué tengo la impresión Isabella Swan de que me ocultas algo?...- su voz…su voz sonaba como una sentencia.

- Baby- suspiró- ¿Confías en mí?

No, no lo hacía…

Y no era por ella…era él…

Era él, el que jugaba a mentir…

A ocultar…

Era él, él que tenía todo por perder…

El dueño del mundo…y su vida estúpida llena de terribles secretos….

Él no confiaba…sabía muy bien que algo de su oscuro pasado en oídos de ella y nada sería igual… nada…

- Camino en la cuerda floja nena… siempre… parece que siempre soy el que decepciona.

- No me decepciones a mi- ella esperaba _si, si confió en ti _pero éste no llegó _no me mientas Edward_- ¿Cómo está tú abuelo?- cambió de conversación…_no, no confía en mi._

- Va a morir, muy pronto, hoy…mañana.

- Lo siento.

Una risa amarga y de ironía escuchó Bella.

- Yo no, odio esa filosofía de la compasión en la muerte, cuando no se la merecen.

Y allí estaba…el niño terrible y cruel, alguien que supuraba veneno y odio…

_¿Sentiste compasión con Lizzy cuando murió?_

"_Estaba tan drogado que no sintió nada" _la voz de black torturándola.

- Es tu abuelo, tú familia Edward, es un anciano.

- Mi familia eres tú…el resto la maldita jungla- Anthony Cullen era un anciano, el cáncer lo hacia gritar…pero y ¿él? Era un niño cuando su madre lo lastimaba... ¿Tuvo el viejo compasión? ¡No! _ella es tú madre Edward, mi hija es buena… eres igual a tu padre, lastimándola siempre… nadie la comprende… yo no seré parte de los juegos de Carlisle Cullen… ¡Eres su hijo! ¡Ella es tú madre! Elizabeth es una víctima… una victima. _Entonces ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Por qué lo acompañaba los últimos días de su vida?... si, quería, tenía la esperanza que su abuelo le dijera algo… algo para reconciliarse con su madre y con su niño interior.

- Cuando pase me llamas baby… a la hora que sea, me llamas.

- No… la muerte de él no merece tú compasión, morirá y con él lo último que queda de mi madre… no quiero que ellos te toquen.

- No me gusta que estés solo, no me gusta.

- No importa Swan, la muerte es un acto solitario… _sólo mi madre no lo entendió así._

Hablaron durante media hora más…

_¿Estudias?_

_¿Necesitas algo?_

_Quiero estar allí…_

_¿Qué quieres de regalo?_

_Una joya quizás…_

_Leí que hay una subasta de las primeras ediciones de Dickens…_

_¿Peter te acompaña? Alice puede hacerlo…_

_Toma el resto de semana libre, tienes que deslumbrarlos nena…_

Bella contestaba con ternura y paciencia… _No, él no es el monstruo del que todos hablan…_No…_"No te figures que oculta tesoros de bondad y afecto bajo su carácter adusto. No es un diamante en bruto ni una concha que guarde una perla: es un hombre orgulloso, despiadado y fiero" _Sí… malditas palabras… malditos libros.

Salió en su auto a las seis de la tarde, tomó la avenida principal, prendió la radio, repasó parte de su disertación, fue a tomarse un capuchino y comer algo…la seguían, desde el mismo momento en que salió de Cullen C.O. la seguían… _Oh Dios no tengo tiempo para esto… no quiero pensar, quiero a mi papá… quiero tener quince años y salir con mi madre y caminar en la playa, todo es tan fácil cuando se es niño… _pero estas últimas palabras la llenaron de pesar _no, cuando se es Edward Cullen y tienes una madre loca no... Sólo yo fui feliz… sólo yo fui feliz…_

Miró por el espejo retrovisor, dio varias vueltas en U y el auto seguía tras ella. Sí, no había duda él dio la orden para que la siguieran…

_¿Confías en mí?_

_No… no lo haces mi amor… no lo haces…_

_¿Qué ocultas?_

_Maldito Jacob Black y su lengua despiadada…_

Xxx

La enfermera más joven fue aterrada a tocar a su cuarto, toda la tarde en la gran biblioteca habían escuchado la terrible conversación entre Edward, Jacob, Emmet y Jasper vía satélite… Toda la casa se estremeció.

La chica respiró con calma. Tocó la puerta.

- Señor Cullen- tocó una vez- ¿señor?- volvió a tocar- Señor Cullen- dos veces más.

La puerta se abrió de una manera violenta, la mujer casi se cae de la impresión; un Edward sin camisa, con ojos verdes furia, con el cabello salvaje y con esa estatura intimidante preguntó, no, gritó.

- ¿Qué?

La enfermera no parpadeó _¡Cristo! Este hombre no es real…_

- Yo…Yo…

- Hable, no tengo tiempo ¿cómo se llama usted?- la miró de arriba abajo.

- Amanda señor.

-Amanda- y la mujer tembló- no quiero que me interrumpan.

- Es su abuelo señor- la chica regordeta y pecosa con su rostro puesto en el pecho de músculos de hierro intentaba ser profesional- lo llama, quiere hablar con usted.

- He dicho que no, ¿acaso no entiende mi idioma? Amanda- y se agachó casi de manera amenazante- no me moleste- y todo el efluvio del perfume embriagador marca registrada Cullen llegó hasta la nariz de la enfermera que convocó a todos los ángeles del cielo para no desmayarse de puro placer.

- Pero él agoniza señor, es su abuelo, es un anciano.

Él y su mueca cínica.

_No siente nada…es malvado._

- ¿Me juzga Amanda?- su voz era un golpe en cada sílaba.

La pobre bajó la cabeza…

- No señor.

Edward le dio la espalda a Amanda y ella pudo ver en su totalidad el enorme tatuaje de serpiente que enmarcaba la impresionante espalda. No se movió un milímetro, el tipo era odioso, grosero, arrogante y divino.

- ¡Dígale que voy en un minuto!- y cerró la puerta en las narices de la chica.

La maldita semana…. maldita sea… ¿Acaso nunca iba a acabar….? Martes…

El instinto… el instinto de guerra estaba allí… desde esta mañana… Jacob… Swan…. algo, no sabía qué… Martes…. Puta semana larga… y el fantasma… y la muerte… y la ausencia de Swan en todo su cuerpo… Martes… cada día lejos de Nueva York era una maldita tortura… _debí quedarme…_

Quería estar allí, cerca, acechando… presentía que cada segundo era decisivo… conocía como actuaba Jacob Black, Oh si lo conocía muy bien, muy bien…

Oculto.

Esperando

Siempre tras el telón.

_¿Qué quieres con Jessica?_

_La amo._

_¡Ella es mi novia y tú lo sabes!_

_Tú le haces daño… llora cada vez que te vas… yo tengo que estar ahí, recogiendo sus pedazos._

_¡No te metas!_

_¿Para que la quieres Edward?... ella no es una cosa a la que puedes lastimar._

_¡Eres un maldito!_

_No, el maldito eres tú… ¡mírate Edward!... estás drogado todo el tiempo, ella esta sola y tú no tienes compasión._

_¡No juzgues lo que no sabes!_

_Yo he estado ahí… todo este tiempo, crees que todos deben pagar lo que tus padres te hicieron._

Y él tenía razón.

No había sido nunca justo con la pobre rubia tonta.

Esa era el arma de poder de Black… la verdad que él conocía.

Ahora, después de diez años, hubiera quizás perdonado a su viejo amigo, ambos eran unos niños… supo que Jacob amaba a Jessica, lo que jamás perdonó fue lo que paso después…

Ese día en el maldito hospital… en uno de los pasillos con sus padres, médicos y enfermeras tratando de detenerlo para que no hiciera papilla la cabeza de black, ese día la posibilidad de que esa amistad de niños volviera se había ido al carajo.

_¡No me toquen! ¡Lo quiero matar!_

_Edward ¡basta ya! _La voz de su padre tratando de sostener a su hijo, tratando de que la tragedia no pasara a mayores.

_¡No me toques!... lo sabías… sabías que ella estaba embarazada y no me dijiste… todos sabían y se quedaron callados… siempre es así contigo padre… ¡Callas! ¡Maldito egoísta! ¡Te odio! ¡Destruiste todo! ¡Todo!...a mi madre, a mi… ¡Te odio! ¡Nunca, jamás me vuelvas a poner un dedo encima!_

_Escúchame Edward las cosas no fueron así._

_No te justifiques, estoy harto de las putas justificaciones de todo el mundo... ¡Suéltame! quiero matarlo…_

Jacob sangraba en el piso.

_¿Para qué querías saber?... no te habría importado._

_¿Qué mierdas sabes tú? Lo ocultaste a propósito… me lo hubieras dicho… ella me lo hubiera dicho… pero lo permitiste… ella… ¡Dios!_

Sí, Jessica podría haberle dicho, sólo ella sabía lo que ese bebé hubiera logrado en él.

Ambos, todos le quitaron la oportunidad.

Mía…ella habría sido su única posibilidad…y todos callaron…ninguno creyó en él, nadie.

Al final, él devolvió lo que había recibido a cada uno, sin compasión.

Anthony Masen miraba hacía la puerta, sabía muy bien que moriría y estaba agradecido por eso.

Toda su vida fue un hombre débil, al menos en la muerte iba a tener la dignidad y la fortaleza que en sus setenta años nunca había tenido.

Esperaba al muchacho, igual de hermoso que su madre y su esposa, iguales, temperamentales, talentosos y malignos. Siempre se sintió frente a Sharon y Elizabeth fascinado por aquellas dos mujeres y permitió que éstas lo manejaran como quisieron, permitió todo, la crueldad, el capricho, la vanidad y la frialdad. Un pobre oficinista viviendo con esas mujeres que lo sacaban de su mediocridad; nunca se paró a pensar que su sugestión por ellas haría que ambas se convirtieran en monstruos. Justificó cada uno de sus actos, hasta los más terribles… ni siquiera con el pobre niño tuvo compasión. Ahora ese niño convertido en ese hombre de mirada fría que lo odiaba y él sabía muy bien por qué. Durante cuarenta y ocho horas lo sintió deambular por la casa, lo escuchó como a las tres de la mañana cuando llegó de la calle, cada paso, el ir hacía el cuarto de Elizabeth… gritar en la biblioteca… era igual a ellas, igual, seres a los cuales el mundo les quedaba pequeño.

Lo vio entrar, un dejo de fastidio y agobio en el rostro del muchacho le hizo saber que nada podría cambiar lo que éste sentía.

- Siéntate Edward- el dolor venía a latigazos agobiantes y desgarradores, le era difícil respirar.

- No.

- ¿Me ayudas por favor? Con las almohadas.

Edward se llevó una de sus manos al puente de su nariz… gesto que heredó de Lizzy, se acercó a su abuelo, el viejo con las pocas fuerzas que tenía puso sus brazos sobre su nieto y lo abrazó muy fuerte, nunca lo había hecho, el muchacho se tensó. El viejo aspiro su aroma.

- Eres un hombre hermoso hijo, eso no lo heredaste de mi- Edward arregló las almohadas para que estuviese cómodo- eres muy amable chico.

- No, no lo soy.

- Sí lo eres, no tenías porque venir y sin embargo estas aquí- no dejó de abrazarlo, la única… la última vez- no era tú obligación, haz cuidado de mi en estos últimos años… lo del viaje a Paris fue hermoso, nunca permitiste que te agradeciera eso.

Edward estaba sofocado con el abrazo del viejo, quería que le quitara los brazos de encima, su niño interior resurgió con todo y su vulnerabilidad y soledad; a la vez el fuego de su rabia le quemaba.

- Es sólo dinero Tony, nada más.

- Me gustó ir allí, sabías que siempre quise ir a Paris, fue un lindo gesto- quitó sus brazos del cuello del muchacho, no iba a imponer algo que nunca fue capaz de darle, en medio segundo el muchacho se alejó de él y fue a la ventana- lo siento Edward…en verdad lo siento.

- ¿Podrías callarte? No necesito que me pidas perdón…ya lo hecho, hecho está… ¿de que sirven las palabras después de todo?

- Yo necesito perdonarme a mi mismo.

Una risa cínica resonó por la habitación iluminada por una luz mortecina… la melancolía de la muerte… _Swan te necesito aquí._

- Que fácil abuelo, realmente ¿ahora? ¿Por qué no unos años atrás?

- Vergüenza Edward… ¿Sabes lo que es vivir con eso? ¿Vergüenza? Fui tan débil.

En la semioscuridad de la recámara los ojos verdes brillaron con furia.

- No tenías derecho a ser débil… me gritaste que yo no hice nada, que no evité la muerte de Lizzy...y tú sabes lo que fui capaz de hacer, y lo que fui capaz de perdonar.

- Lo se, yo estuve en el hospital.

- ¡Cállate!

El viejo gimió, bajó la cabeza, se llevó su mano derecha a su cuello, le dificultaba respirar.

- Cuando era una niña, tu madre… le compré un cachorro, ella lo amaba, dormía con el, el pequeño animal era su mundo y su violín; un día el animal se perdió, dos días, finalmente éste regreso a casa… pero parecía que ella no lo perdonó por irse, no entendía el porque el animal se había ido, días después el pequeño perro apareció muerto en el jardín, yo supe que ella… no comprendí el porque al principio, después supe que ella no perdonó que el animal no la amara como ella lo amaba a él, después le compré otro pero no era igual, el animal le estorbaba, finalmente yo lo regalé y nunca más. Su madre la mimaba y yo estaba enloquecido por ella, eso era lo que siempre buscaba adoración total, completa y absoluta devoción… le hicimos creer que el mundo giraba a su alrededor, era hermosa, perfecta… la mejor violinista… ¿Cómo no amarla? Edward a veces el amor hace cruel a los seres humanos, ella era total y malvada… pero yo estaba ciego por ella, un hombre estúpido como yo, hijo de un plomero y de una ama de casa casi analfabeta de pronto vio como su vida estaba llena de belleza y música y enloquecí también.

- No quiero escuchar.

- Cuando conoció a tú padre fue… como si él fuese todo, todo… Carlisle la amaba, yo lo sé, eran unos niños…pero parecían que no podían estar el uno sin el otro… ella llamaba desde Nueva York y de lo único que hablaba era de él… la música paso a segundo plano, un día ella llamó furiosa, odiaba a William tú abuelo, pues él trato de separarlos… yo lo odie también, pero creo que él se dio cuenta que mi hija era…- dolor- venenosa, lo mandó a Londres y la amenazó, mas William no sabia con quien se enfrentaba y Carlisle regresó, era irremediable.

Edward vio a Carlisle en la oficina, sentado, leyendo, siempre tan correcto, tan cordial…tan racional…ese desconocido que se hacía llamar su padre. Escuchó al viejo toser, los estertores del dolor lo hacían temblar…

- Voy a llamar a las enfermeras- se sentía atrapado en aquella habitación.

- ¡No! no quiero la maldita morfina…dame un poco de dignidad Edward.

- ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Compasión? Yo estoy más allá de eso.

- No. no pretendo tú compasión, ese tren ya partió para mí, hijo.

- ¡Me lastimas!- ahogó la maldita verdad.

-No quiero hacer eso Edward, sólo ¡Dios! Yo no se como dirigirme a ti, puedes odiarme, estas en tú derecho.

- ¡Claro que si! Me hablas de mi madre y quieres quitarme la única satisfacción que tengo ¡mi odio! Lo único que me sustenta- dio dos pasos largos hacía la puerta, pero el viejo grito con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

- Cuando tú naciste ella enloqueció, sólo tú padre supo lo que paso allí, ella no me lo quiso contar, pero presentí que ambos se destruían… tú naciste y te convertiste en su enemigo… tú padre hizo cosas terribles, no lo justifico… pero ahora tampoco la justifico a ella, ella desapareció, eso lo hizo tú padre… trató de salvarte.

- Pero no lo hizo y tú tampoco.

- No... yo le tenía miedo, desde el día en que envenenó a su mascota, yo le tuve miedo- y por primera vez en su vida Anthony Masen reconoció que tras el amor y la fascinación que sentía por Lizzy también se ocultaba el temor- y no fui capaz de enfrentarla, fui un cobarde toda mi vida… y que Dios me perdone, que Dios me perdone- lágrimas corrieron por el rostro del viejo… esas lágrimas que en los ancianos son terribles y hablan de lo que se fue… y de lo que no se hizo - yo di gracias cuando finalmente murió.

Edward Cullen volteó hacía él, no le importo el dolor del viejo, sus ojos relampagueaban con furia.

- ¡Maldito! Me hiciste sentir culpable, yo era un niño.

- Lo sé…pero tú eres más fuerte que yo.

- ¡Era un puto niño! Y ella intentó… ¡Yo no era un perro! Era su hijo.

- Oh muchacho… yo - el viejo empezó a toser, pequeñas gotas de sangre salieron por su boca. Edward cerró los puños, respiró con fuerza, desanduvo su huida, agarró un pañuelo y le limpio la sangre al viejo- no te merecías nada de lo que pasó, no lo merecías niño.

- Evítame hablar… no quiero decir nada, no pidas perdón, no te lo voy a dar, tan sólo voy a contener mi rabia, eres un anciano, vas a morir, no necesitas que te yo te agobie - se fue a la mesa de noche, llenó un vaso con agua y le dio de beber. Arregló sus almohadas, llamó a la enfermera y le aplicaron la morfina. Se sentó a su lado, tomó un libro David Coperfield de Dickens, le leyó un rato, el hombre escuchaba… sí aunque el muchacho no lo aceptara, algo en él supo que se permitió algo de compasión.

- Eres un buen niño… gracias.

No hubo respuesta… y la lectura continuó, finalmente el viejo cerró los ojos, el dolor había disminuido…

- Yo también le tenía miedo abuelo _y la amaba._

- Lo sé chico… lo sé.

Xxx

Toda la noche se la pasó con la incertidumbre, si él hubiese hablado, si no fuera tan vago con las palabras…. él la acusaba siempre de su silencio y ¿Él?

Nunca había sido una persona religiosa, es decir creía en un principio rector. Como amante de los libros, de la poesía, entendía que el mundo estaba lleno de cosas bellas, misteriosas, indescifrables y divinas y que Dios… no el de la iglesia, no el de los hombres, no el de la institución…sino ese algo que contradecía la supuesta lógica del universo estaba allí mostrando que el mundo estaba lleno de una especie de belleza metafísica inexplicable, le decía que aunque todo indicara que Edward Cullen mentía ella se diera la posibilidad de creer en él, no quería desistir… quería saber hasta qué punto ella podía resistir, respirar y no sentir duda alguna.

_¿Él la mato?... _la Voz de Jacob en su cabeza… ¿Cómo?... ¿Sangre en sus manos?..._ ¡Dios ayúdame!_

A las siete de la mañana, un sencillo mensaje.

**Nena…**

**No quiero estar aquí, extraño mi cama, tú cama, extraño tu piel…odio Chicago, detesto lo que ésta representa, quiero un minuto de paz…no quiero tener pasado, ni madre, ni familia, no quiero mi nombre…sólo quiero llegar a Ítaca.**

**Te amo.**

**Yo sin nombre y sólo contigo como puerto seguro.**

Su pasado.

Ese enemigo que amenazaba su lugar feliz, ese que había construido con un dragón temible, ese que tal vez sólo estuvo en su imaginación de chica libros.

Iría donde Jacob, le obligaría a decir que mentía, que todo lo que él había dicho era producto de sus celos, de su envidia, de su instinto de animal carroñero.

Hacía casi una semana la policía le había devuelto su antiguo auto. De pronto se vio con dos enormes y costosos carros estacionados frente a su apartamento. Se llevó su Crysler plateado, los hombres la siguieron hasta llegar a Cullem C.O, saludó a los porteros, llegó al enorme ascensor privado (olía a él) trabajó hasta las diez de la mañana, fingió tranquilidad, escuchó a Angie contarle de triste manera como su matrimonio había sido aplazado porque Ben deseaba tener un trabajo seguro para poder llegar al matrimonio sin sentir la presión de iniciar una nueva familia sin un dólar en el bolsillo, vio a Lauren quien trataba de esforzarse un poco; la chica hacía cosa de unas dos semanas estaba diferente, nadie sabía por qué la perra grosera e inútil había desaparecido; Bella presentía que finalmente el complejo de reina de preparatoria se había ido.

Les dijo a las dos secretarias que iría a State Island por unos informes, se llevó el celular, no podría dar paso a ninguna sospecha. Bajó en el ascensor de servicio, dio gracias de conocer el enorme rascacielos muy bien, porque salió de allí por una enorme puerta del primer estacionamiento, puerta que la llevaba hacía la calle posterior de la calle central. Sigilosamente avistó a los hombres en sus autos negros, caminó despacio y se perdió entre la gente. Tomó un taxi, dio la dirección de Black editores; media hora de recorrido en medio de embotellamientos y el calor del mes de junio.

A las once del día estaba frente a la enorme empresa, llamó a Jacob.

- Isabella - la voz de él era monocorde.

- Dile a los guardas de seguridad que me dejen pasar, quiero hablar contigo.

- Creo que ya hablamos demasiado Isabella.

- No.

- Está bien, espera un minuto.

A los dos minutos pasaba por los grandes pasillos. El olor a papel y el movimiento de las grandes impresoras y de los cientos de trabajadores era incesante y vertiginoso; pensar que hubo un día que quiso trabajar allí. Llegó a la oficina, la secretaria de Jacob la hizo pasar y éste dio la orden de que nadie lo podía interrumpir.

La visión de la hermosa chica frente a él le disgustó, era la visión de Jessica, sin dormir con el alma rota y con el deseo de que Edward Cullen no fuese ese monstruo que se devoraba todo a su alrededor.

- Isabella.

- Jacob- lo saludo de manera fría

- ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No. ¿Cómo la mató?- disparó sin preámbulos.

Jacob estaba sentado en su escritorio con un manuscrito en la mano y con una pluma donde hacía anotaciones sobre ésta. Sonrió de manera amarga, miró el triste retrato de la esposa muerta.

- Era hermosa Isabella, hermosa y tonta y yo la amaba.

- Jacob - resopló impaciente.

Dejó el manuscrito en la silla y camino despacio por todo el lugar.

-¿Sabes qué odio Bella? Comportarme como un maldito mezquino, lo detesto, lo detesto, pero Edward saca la mierda en mi ¡mírame! Rodeado de libros perfectos y yo en medio como un canalla, él siempre ha dicho que me lavo las manos… yo sé que me porté mal, que quizás fui el peor amigo del mundo, lo sé, pero el amor por Jessica me podía, intenté, intenté alejarme, intenté ayudarlo, a veces iba por él en la moto y lo sacaba de los cuchitriles en que se metía, en serio lo intenté, no pienses que me justifico, también consumí droga, también lo acompañé por sus caminos violentos, pero yo no… ¿Cómo decirlo? A mí me faltaba - empuñó las manos - fuego, él era el líder, yo un niño impresionable, Edward era hermoso, rebelde, yo, un niño mimado, mis padres me sofocaban y vi en él la oportunidad de liberarme y él lo hizo, chicas, música, sexo… heroína, pero después no tuve fuerzas para seguir… y allí estaba Jessica, yo sólo quería salvarla.

- ¿Cómo la mató?

- Por favor Isabella no hagas esto… estoy harto de odiar, harto de odiarlo, de odiarme, harto… ¿Quieres saber? Pregúntaselo, quizás mi versión de la historia yo te la cuente desde mi odio y no sería justo, no por él, por ti… ¿Lo amas? ¡Maldita sea! Lo amas, ayer hubiera arrancado mi lengua para no lastimarte, pero lo hice ¿ves? Canalla, mezquino, un hijo de puta cobarde.

- No quiero tus palabras Jacob… no las quiero, si has de disculparte, discúlpate con él.

- Oh no… no puedo, yo sé mis límites Bella y él los prueba todos… ¿Disculparme? Puedo ser todo lo repugnante que tú crees que soy, pero no soy un hipócrita, yo le hice daño, él también.

- ¿Todo se resume a Jessica?

- Es mucho más…mucho más.

Bella pateó el suelo, quería llorar. El juego de estos dos hombres era insoportable.

- Deja de ser críptico conmigo, dime la verdad.

- Oh no Isabella no te voy a decir nada más ¿lo amas? ¿Te ama? Quiero ver hasta qué punto Edward Cullen es capaz de decir la verdad.

- Eres un maldito Jacob Black, siembras la duda, das un paso al frente, ensucias todo y ahora quieres desdecir lo que dijiste ayer.

- Yo no voy a negar nada de lo que dije, él mato a Jessica Stanley, me lo imagino, imagino a Edward Cullen urdiendo artimañas para que no sepas la verdad, ya movió sus fichas conmigo, debe estar desesperado creyendo que yo voy a abrir mi boca para contarlo todo.

- No, tú eres peor siembras dudas.

- ¿Dudas? ¿No lo amas tanto? ¿Qué importa lo que un maldito como yo diga?

- ¡Dios! Jacob ¿qué fue lo que paso? Estoy aquí en medio de una guerra que desconozco, luchando contra fantasmas, todos hablan, todos parecen conocer retazos de una historia terrible y tú, tú sabes tanto y utilizas eso para manipular, hablas de que él es un monstruo ¿qué eres tú?

- Quizás somos iguales Bella, en algún punto, en algún punto yo Jacob Black me convertí en esto, no soy Edward Cullen yo he tratado de ser mejor, que lastimosamente no he podido, lo acepto, pero lo he intentado, pero y ¿él? No, él ni siquiera lo hace, en él no existe remordimiento ni vergüenza, está tan podrido que no le es posible nada.

- ¡No lo conoces!- grito muy fuerte, la secretaria de Jacob Black la escuchó.

- ¿Lo conoces tú?

- Fue un error venir aquí… debí saberlo, debí saberlo, no me dirás nada, porque todo es mentira, quizás… - tragó en seco - quizás no le perdonas a Jessica que ella hubiese amado a Edward Cullen - una intuición nacida de su espíritu inteligente - ¡eso es! ¿Cómo alguien puede amar un monstruo? ¡Oh Dios! - gritó de alegría- eso es lo que no perdonas Jacob.

El hombre enorme tembló de furia, dio un puño contra el enorme escritorio, mas bella no movió un músculo.

- Él la destruyó.

- ¡No hables más! Tú te crees mejor… ¿Cómo pudo amarlo ella si tú eres mejor? ¡Eso es!

- Aléjate de él Isabella… ódiame si quieres… pero aléjate de él.

- No, lo que voy a hacer es irme de aquí, y nunca jamás creer en ti, soy una idiota, una completa tonta… - tomó su maletín, caminó dos pasos hacía la puerta y antes de abrirla la voz del enemigo de su niño piano habló.

- Sólo te voy a decir una cosa Isabella, para él es todo una cuestión de adicción, a la droga, al sexo, a él, a su música, su piano, su belleza física, su dejo trágico…adicción esa es la palabra, la palabra que mató a mi esposa, la palabra que mató a…

Ella volteó.

- ¿A quien? Termina lo que tienes que decir, de todas formas no voy a creer nada.

Una sonrisa cansada cruzo por el rostro de Jacob.

- Sal de mi empresa Bella… tengo un negocio que salvar.

- No te preocupes Jake, ya escuché lo que tenía que escuchar.

- Así es. Tapa tus oídos Bella, niega la verdad, cuando menos piense ella te gritará tan fuerte que será imposible no escuchar.

Salió de la empresa sin la carga de dudas que la atormentaban, era necesario, ella debía enfrentarse a Jacob, escuchar sus palabras y darse cuenta que todo se resumía en una sola cosa… envidia, celos.

_¿Cómo pudo decir que él la mato? ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan cruel y decir semejantes cosas? Perdón ángel… soy una completa tonta, una completa tonta…gracias a Dios no se dio cuenta que yo estoy por aquí, porque es capaz de venirse desde Chicago y armar la tercera guerra mundial…idiota Jacob Black, se justifica… siempre es así… siempre se justifica ante todo, para él es más fácil hacerse la víctima, que fácil es hablar de alguien cuando todo parece acusarlo. _

Ahora lo entendía, Edward había tenido que aguantar el que todo el mundo lo juzgara. Para todos era más fácil señalarlo que comprenderlo…era víctima de su pasado. Lo que no soportaba es que Jacob Black se aprovechara de eso para así esconder su rabia.

Se bajo del taxi unas dos calles más atrás y corrió, entró a la empresa por el mismo lugar por donde había salido y con una sonrisa en su cara se dispuso a trabajar.

Xxx

Estaba medio dormido sobre la silla estuvo despierto casi toda la noche. No podía dejar al anciano solo mientras agonizaba. A las tres de la mañana el viejo le dijo:

- Edward ¿podrías hacerme un favor? Si quieres puedes irte para tú habitación, pero antes, ve a la biblioteca en el primer cajón de la derecha hay una grabación ¿podrías traérmela?

- ¿Una grabación?

- Si, tú madre en un concierto con la filarmónica…Tchaikovski su favorito ¿podrías?

Con desgano caminó hacía la pequeña biblioteca, fue donde el viejo le había indicado y en una pequeña caja estaba la cinta _Lizzy… concierto 1981 _dos años antes que él naciera _¿Cuántos años tenías madre?_

El viejo apuntó hacía el reproductor.

- Sólo quiero escuchar…sólo quiero recordar aquel día, por favor, no es necesario que estés aquí chico.

Puso la vieja cinta, la enorme orquesta… _Vamos Lizzy… vivimos obsesionados por los rusos ¿no es así madre? _Dio unos pasos fuera de la habitación, lo que menos quería era escuchar eso, pero como siempre su madre y su áurea hipnótica y alucinante.

- ¿Cuántos años tenía?

- Dieciocho, esa noche tocó esto y el rondo caprichoso de…

- Camilla Saint-Saens, lo amaba.

- No tienes que estar aquí… yo sólo quiero... quiero reconciliarme con ella, recordar que un día ella fue eso… - y la música perfecta invadió la habitación. Durante dos horas se escuchó la bellísima interpretación en violín… _Un día fuiste así mamá…y yo no te conocí._

El anciano no quería dormir…

- Me muero por fumarme un cigarrillo ¿no es gracioso chico? Fumé como un loco toda mi vida, y me mata un cáncer linfático y mis pulmones como los de un adolescente, ¿no es irónico?

Edward no contestó, no quería ningún tipo de conversación con el viejo… ninguna intimidad… nada, no deseaba sentir nada, por lo tanto permitir que el abuelo le hablara de algo era que estaba más allá de toda posibilidad. El viejo lo entendió y calló, sin embargo su nieto no se desprendió de él en toda la noche, que cruel y que injusto había sido con él… ¿Perdón? Ya no era posible.

A las seis de la mañana el cansancio pudo con él y como pudo acomodó su enorme estatura en la silla. Durmió intranquilo, Anthony no despegó la vista de él _bello y terrible como su madre._

No llamó a Swan en todo el día.

El viejo murió a las tres de la tarde y su nieto niño terrible le sostuvo la mano antes de expirar, el viejo sabía que no se lo merecía.

Xxx

Siete de la noche.

- Lo siento ángel - un silencio - si no quieres hablar no importa.

- No quiero hablar. Habla tú mi amor… dime lo que quieras, léeme la disertación ¿qué te parece?

- Es muy larga niño.

- No importa… léeme… nena.

- Está bien- fue y tomó la enorme copia de la conferencia, tomó aire- quiero estar allí, tocar tú cabello y decirte que todo va a estar bien nene.

- Todo esta bien Isabella, en este momento todo está bien, tú y tu voz y todo está bien, lee.

- "La naturaleza de la maldad y la obsesión en la obra de Austen Y Bronte" Por Isabella Swan.

- Los vas a matar chica libros.

Llamó a su padre quien no supo que decir. Nunca tuvo una buena relación con Anthony Masen y todo empeoró cuando se negó a tenderle la mano a su muchacho en los peores momentos.

-Ya descansó Edward, al menos te tuvo a ti en sus últimos momentos hijo, es algo que debió agradecer.

- Voy a quedarme tres días más- contestó de manera fría- dile a Esme que no se preocupe.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con la casa Edward?

Resopló, sin verlo su padre adivinó el gesto que tenía su hijo al teléfono.

- La voy a mandar a destruir, no quiero que nada quede en pie.

Para papá Cullen, dicha respuesta no fue ninguna sorpresa.

Xxx

Se levantó con el pensamiento del dragón solitario en una casa, rodeado de cosas que odiaba, su corazón de niña se estremeció con eso.

Ese día no iría a trabajar, se prepararía para la disertación de Peter y la suya.

A las diez de la mañana tocaron a su puerta y uno de los guardaespaldas de Edward (que no era Sam, gracias a Dios) tenía un enorme ramo de lirios.

- Son hermosas.

El hombre no dijo nada y Bella le sonrió de manera amistosa, después de todo, los hombres habían estado ahí en ciertos momentos íntimos de ella con el presidente de Cullen C.O.

El celular sonó y corrió, pero no era él, era Alice.

- Hey Bella.

- Hola Alice.

- Hace una hora llamó el precioso de mi hermano y me dijo que no me despegara de ti en todo el día, tienes una disertación que hacer…yo voy a estar allí.

Bella enrojeció de pudor.

- Pero no es necesario Alice.

- Oh no, no me digas eso, quiero estar allí, además sino lo hago Edward me corta la cabeza, me ordenó "que no se sienta sola"- trato de imitar el tono de voz del dragón- y tú sabes, cuando él manda ¿Quién discute? ¡Vamos Bella! Dame esa oportunidad, quiero ir y aprender.

Era difícil decir que no.

- Está bien.

Escuchó el grito de triunfo de la princesa Cullen.

- ¡Hurra! Y después te invito a cenar.

¡Peter!

- Lo que pasa Alice es que hoy también es la disertación de mi mejor amigo.

- No importa, lo invitamos también, quiero conocer a tus amigos nena…no soy tan posesiva como la ternurita de mi hermano que a propósito ¿A dónde fue? Tenía ese tono extraño que a veces pone cuando parece que toda la mierda del mundo pende sobre su cabeza…y no me gusta.

No, los secretos de su chico, eran los secretos de su chico…Edward no le perdonaría cualquier indiscreción y mucho menos con su hermana. De alguna manera todos la habían tratado de proteger de los oscuros secretos de la casa Cullen.

-Algo de negocios Alice, algo importante.

- No me mientas Bella ¿ahora tú también vas a ser críptica conmigo?

No, la princesa Cullen no era ninguna tonta.

- Son cosas de él Alice, cosas de él.

Hubo un silencio incomodo allí.

- ¿Tú lo vas a proteger Bella? ¿No es así?

- ¿Proteger? ¿Al dragón?

- Él depende de ti nena…yo se que algo muy importante debió pasar para que no estuviera pegado de ti en esa disertación.

- No me lo imagino allí.

- Oh si peleando con tus maestros si alguno no se dignara en decir que eres la última maravilla- un tono tierno en la voz de Alice Cullen.

- Él no podría estar ahí de todos modos.

- Lo estaría Bella, lo estaría.

A las cinco de la tarde un muy nervioso Peter más por la presencia de Alice frente a él que por la disertación sudaba.

- Isa… estoy muy asustado, voy a tartamudear amiga, en serio…

- No te preocupes, yo voy a estar allí, Carlo va a estar allí.

Alice estaba fascinada con el chico flacucho y gracioso que parecía un conejito de _Energizer_.

- Además Peter- Alice picaramente dijo- imagínatelos a todos desnudos, es una buena estrategia.

Todos soltaron la carcajada e inmediatamente Peter y Alice hicieron conexión.

Para Peter Sullivan todo fue fantástico, no tartamudeó y a todos les gustó su exposición sobre T.S ELLIOT.

- ¡Carajo! No puedo creerlo Isa… ¡los maté!

- Te lo dije niña, tienes presencia.

- Glamour.

- Chic- corroboró con altivéz.

- Eres una Star.

- Si… ya me veo en los altos honores como maestro en yale… ¡mierda!

Alice con sus ojillos color miel observaba la dinámica entre los dos amigos y vio que tras la imagen de chica callada de Isabella Swan se escondía alguien divertido y vibrante… _algo más por lo que él está loco por ella, le trae risa, ojala Edward aproveches eso _

Bella Swan estaba con un hermoso vestido blanco, muy discreto y sin mangas. El cabello recogido en una larguísima cola de caballo, sus lentes, un discreto maquillaje y unos preciosos zarcillos de oro cortesía del señor del hielo. Se mordía la boca con nerviosismo. Cinco minutos antes Charlie la llamó al teléfono.

- ¡Campanas! Mándame una foto… quiero alardear con los tontos de la estación de mi hija comiéndose Nueva York.

- Pa- ella contestó riéndose.

- No te rías chica, vas a estar maravillosa.

- Gracias Charlie.

- Ah y prepárate campanita, la otra semana este viejo llevara un arsenal de cámaras te voy a tomar todas las fotos que no quisiste que te tomaran en toda tú vida, no me vas a quitar ese gusto.

- Quisiera que estuvieras aquí papi, en serio.

- Yo estoy ahí cariño, siempre.

Bella hizo un sonido de llanto contenido. Charlie el mejor papá del mundo.

Un hombre muy alto la llamó, varios de los maestros estaban ahí entre ellos su directora de tesis, quien se le acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, cosa que casi nunca hacía con nadie.

- Ya todo el trabajo está hecho señorita Swan, esto es un mero formalismo, ya pasó sus exámenes, hizo su tesis, estremeció a toda la universidad con sus discusiones con todos nosotros, esto no es nada.

Con su disertación en mano Isabella Swan se paró frente a su pequeño público expectante y empezó:

- La maldad y la obsesión en la obra Jane Austen y de Charlote y Emily Bronte….- vio como Peter le guiñaba un ojo, Carlo se concentraba en ella y Alice Cullen sonreía, también vio a su madre sentada diciendo _eso es…demuéstrales quien eres nena…_- El hablar del amor en pleno siglo XXI parece un absurdo. El mundo moderno se pierde entre el marisma de la cosas que pasan y que no tienen una verdadera continuidad en el tiempo, vivimos en el ahora, un ahora que no da tiempo para la reflexión, el sentimiento y mucho menos para el amor como algo que nos de la oportunidad de eternidad y conocimiento - Respiró fuerte-….Escritoras como las que trata esta tesis nos hablan del amor como aquello que pone orden al caos…y que da caos al orden…. ¿Hay esperanza en el amor?... ¿Existe la libertad?... O es quizás el sentimiento amoroso desprovisto de todo ideal lo que permite a los personajes dar cuenta de lo absurdo que es la libertad, el bien y la felicidad cuando se enfrentan a algo que derriba las fronteras de la lógica…..

Durante una hora y media Bella expuso cada una de sus teorías, resistió y contestó inteligentemente cada una de las terribles preguntas y al final como un pequeño soldado salió avante en la emboscada.

- Yo creo que todos han muerto Alice- Peter le susurró al oído a la chica- mira que todos están callados.

- No tonto, están extasiados.

Al final Carlo se levantó y con su burbujeante espíritu italiano aplaudió…cosa que no se hacía en una disertación, pero el entusiasmo del chico fue contagioso, y las diez personas allí lo acompañaron. Bella se sonrojó y casi tropieza en pleno cuando bajaba de las escaleras.

- ¿Les gusto?- pregunto tímida.

Peter le dio un puño tierno.

- ¿Gustar?... ¡Carajo! están enamorados de ti.

Alice se le acercó y le dijo al oído.

- Fue maravilloso linda, te felicito.

Xxx.

No quería ningún tipo pompa para el funeral del viejo. Hizo los arreglos para que el cuerpo de Anthony Masen fuese sepultado al lado de su esposa Sharon, pues el de Lizzy estaba en Nueva York y algo muy profundo en la mirada de su abuelo le hizo saber que no deseaba estar al lado de su única hija. El viejo nunca supo que tuvo una bisnieta, jamás se preocupo por él, no era hora de contarle sobre Mía.

No permitió que las enfermeras fueran al cementerio, sólo él. El sacerdote hizo una oración. Edward no rezó, hacía más de quince años que no lo hacía, Esme profundamente religiosa nunca le impuso nada, aunque en los días cuando Mía estaba en el hospital él le rezó y prometió miles de cosas.

- ¿Alice?- llamó a su hermana quien le contesto muerta de risa…era bueno escuchar la voz de su hermana.

- Hola cariño - sentada en el restaurante donde Carlo trabajaba, con dolor en todo el cuerpo con los chistes terribles de Peter Sullivan la chica Cullen no supo porque pero se sintió mal de su risa al escuchar la voz oscura de su hermano- ¿Cómo estás?

- ¿Dónde estás?- contestó con otra pregunta, no quería decirle a su hermana que en se momento estaba tratando dolorosamente de enterrar algo de su pasado.

- En un restaurante con tú chica y sus amigos divertidos.

- ¿Cómo fue?

- Increíble, ojala la hubieses visto hermano.

Bella estaba ansiosa.

- Pásala.

Alice extendió el celular y toda la mesa se quedó en silencio.

- Hola- voz de niña.

- Hola- voz de dragón- dime Swan ¿cómo fue la masacre que hiciste hoy?

- ¿Masacre? Eres exagerado niño.

- Si todos esos estirados viéndote a ti hablar de amor, obsesión y lujuria, todos deben estar muertos de placer.

- Me fue bien nene…sólo faltaste tú…mi inspiración niño. Hablaba de obsesión - Bella cambió su posición y habló muy quedo- y sólo pensaba en ti y en todo lo insano y perfecto que tú eres.

- Mmmmm, eso esta muy bien Swan- su ronca voz la hizo temblar- voy a premiarte por ser tan putamente inteligente.

- Maestro - y su sexo tembló de anticipación- te amo.

- Dímelo de nuevo Swan…y así tu voz exorciza los demonios de mi vida nena.

- Te amo.

- Mañana me lo dirás cuando este como un loco dentro de ti.

- Mil veces.

- Millones de veces y yo te los diré hasta que me quede sin voz.

Algo desgarrador sintió en aquella frase.

- Agarra un avión y ven ya… no te quiero solo en esa maldita ciudad… prométeme Edward que nunca, jamás volverás allí… y si vuelves yo voy contigo.

- Te lo prometo.

Xxx

Se paró frente a la casa.

Entró en ella.

Y de manera meticulosa tomó cada cosa de aquel enorme lugar repleto de espectros.

La ropa de su madre, con su olor a jazmín.

Cada uno de sus libros con el fantasma de su presencia en ellos.

Las cortinas que escondieron su locura.

Los cuadros.

Cada maldita foto.

Todo lo que odiaba…todo lo que no quería recordar y los sacó al enorme patio trasero y como un fanático pirómano quemó todos y cada uno de esos objetos que tenían impregnados a Elizabeth Masen en ellos.

Llamó a la gente de mudanza y sacó los muebles para regalarlos o tirarlos a los grandes basureros de la ciudad. A las enfermeras les dijo que tomaran lo que quisieran, estas se llevaron cosas de gran valor además de un cheque de miles de dólares, cheque que ellas sabían no era tanto por cuidar el viejo, sino por mantener el secreto de que Edward Anthony Cullen había estado allí.

Por último contrató a varios trabajadores y ordenó que deseaba la casa destruida completamente _¿Cuál es el objetivo bebé? Donde tú estés, yo estoy contigo…para siempre mi precioso… ¡Cállate madre! No quiero nada que me recuerde que tú exististe… oh bebé… entonces ¿qué haces aquí?... oh no madre…no, no esta vez, no esta vez… ya tengo a Swan en mi vida, ella es más fuerte que tú…_ el nombre de Swan en su vida y todo estaba bien.

Xxx

A pesar de que él le había dicho de que tenía esos días libres, fue a trabajar común y corriente. Por primera vez en años sentía que estaba algo libre. La presión de la universidad ya se había ido, finalmente años de obsesión literaria habían rendido sus frutos…Oh si, dentro de unos días: Licenciada en literatura…En su pequeño cuerpo de sólo cincuenta kilos de peso habitaba esa chica que había ganado su primera gran batalla. Se sentía orgullosa de sí misma, no quería pensar en nada ¿qué haría después? No, nada importaba. Ni siquiera el pensar en cambiar de trabajo..._no, no puedo dejarlo solo…_que prepotente la hacía sentir que de alguna manera el señor de la torre dependía de ella.

Entró al baño de la oficina…lo esperaba y quería estar bonita, deseaba borrar aquellos días de la estadía de él en Chicago. Además estaba ansiosa, los arreglos en el apartamento ya habían finalizado y la habitación quedo esplendida…_días de tranquilidad…eso es lo que quiero _Ni siquiera las crueles palabras de Jacob Black y sus palabras llenas de ponzoña podrían terminar con su estado de ánimo _si, apartamento bonito y un bonito cumpleaños…_ De pronto escuchó un sollozo contenido _¿Angie? _No, su amiga estaba en contabilidad.

- ¿Lauren?-Pero nadie contestó- Lauren ¿estás enferma?

Vio salir a la chica de allí con cara de pocos amigos, su maquillaje vuelto nada, y sus ojos con evidencia de llanto.

- No me pasa nada Isabella- contestó con dureza, se miró al espejo e intento quitarse el desastre del maquillaje. Sacó de su cartera el polvo y un labial rosa brillante; Bella no dijo nada; dos años de trabajo y la única relación con Lauren Malory había sido siempre de indeferencia por su parte y de burla por la otra. Isabella se miró al espejo y vio a la chica de veintidós años con aspecto ansioso y su juventud total- Siempre he envidiado tú piel Bella y tú cabello.

- ¿Qué?- la aludida se sorprendió con la bizarra confesión.

- Eres muy hermosa y detesto que no te des cuenta de eso, yo me demoro dos horas en arreglarme y tú ni siquiera te maquillas y pareces de portada.

- ¿Estas bien Lauren?

- ¿Te importa Swan?- la chica la encaró.

- Claro que si- y no mentía.

- Eso es otra cosa que detesto de ti Swan, eres….eres insoportablemente buena- unas lágrimas contenidas inundaron el rostro de la ex reina de la prepa. Bella tomó un kleenex y trato de acercarse para limpiar el rostro de su compañera de trabajo, pero ésta de manera violenta se alejó- no eres mi amiga Bella, así que no intentes comportarte como tal.

- No somos amigas porque tú nunca has querido Lauren.

La rubia peroxido se agarró de los bordes del tocador.

- Yo odie las chicas como tú en mi escuela, siempre tan inteligentes, siempre con A en sus calificaciones, chicas que entendían química y cálculo, chicas que los maestros adoraban, chicas que todos sabían que llegarían a alguna parte; mientras yo sólo tenía mi culo y mi cuerpo y una sola neurona en mi cabeza.

- No digas eso Lauren.

- ¡Por favor! No eres hipócrita Bella, y no lo seas ahora, yo se lo que todos piensan de mí, se que todos en Cullen C.O hablan de que estoy aquí porque soy conocida de Rosalie, ella a quien creo tampoco le caigo bien y sólo tuvo compasión de mi, así que no seas hipócrita conmigo.

- ¿Qué tienes Lauren? Está es la conversación más larga que hemos tenido ¿estas enferma? Porque no me lo dijiste.

Lauren río con amargura.

- De verdad me gusta aquí bella, de verdad que si, quiero aprender, me esfuerzo.

- Yo lo se, lo he visto.

- Hubiese querido ser la secretaria de presidencia, pero soy demasiado tonta e inútil, no creas que no me doy cuenta como tú y Angie manejan todo…y el maldito las respeta y pide siempre la opinión de ambas, y siempre pregunta por ti, porque tú manejas todo… yo… todos creen que mi meta era la cama de Edward Cullen - Bella inmediatamente se tensionó - pero no era verdad, él me da miedo Bella, además cuando intenté soñar con él, el maldito con una de sus miradas de hielo acabó con algo que nunca tuvo principio… me miró como una cucaracha- si Bella conocía muy bien esa mirada- así que no me hice idiotas ilusiones, yo he escuchado de su fama y soy demasiado débil para eso.

- ¿Por qué me estas contando esas cosas Lauren?- Bella estaba preocupada, el tono de Lauren era por primera vez de alguien normal, no con esa voz impostada de gatita sexy.

- Tú tienes el mundo a tus pies Bella, universidad, tienes el trabajo más ansiado en Nueva York, un _Mustang_, el respeto de Edward Cullen- si ella supiera que tenía algo más- yo tengo deudas, un apartamento que se cae a pedazos, un auto que aún debo y estoy embarazada de un idiota que está casado y con tres hijos.

Para Bella ese fue un baño de agua fría, parpadeo profusamente y se llevó una mano a su boca.

- ¡Dios Lauren! ¿Cuántos meses tienes?

- Dos.

- ¿Lo sabe él?

Y Lauren se estremeció como una vieja muñeca de trapo y empezó a llorar.

- Lo sabe- dijo entre hipos- y me dijo que no le importaba Bella, que yo era una puta y que nadie me creería que este bebé era de él y te lo juro que no me he acostado con nadie más en meses, pero él es un tipo poderoso y yo no soy nada, nada.

La imagen era tan patética que Isabella Swan no resistió y fue hacía ella e intentó abrazarla, pero Lauren se resistió.

- Shiiis Lauren - aún así, si Bella era capaz con un dragón, era capaz con la muñeca rota, triste y sin gracia de Lauren Malory - tranquila, tranquila niña, todo va a estar bien, ya vas a ver.

- No quiero ser madre…no quiero tenerlo Bella, no quiero- e inmediatamente el abrazo fue desatado.

- No digas eso Lauren.

- ¿Qué le puedo ofrecer a un bebé Bella? Nada.

- Entonces ¿para qué te embarazaste?

- Porque soy una idiota ¿no te has dado cuenta?

- Por amor de Dios Lauren ¿lo hiciste para atrapar un hombre?

Los ojos azules de la chica la miraron con culpa.

- Tengo veintiocho años, quiero una buena vida Bella, me la merezco.

Bella se enfrentó furiosa a ella.

- Eres una tonta Lauren, una irresponsable ¿cómo pudiste?

- Él me dijo que me quería, y yo le creí, ¿has escuchado a un hombre decir que te ama?

_Millones de veces…millones de veces._

- Tú les crees…les crees y pueden decirte las cosas más terribles de él, y tus piensas que todo es mentira, ves todos los días como se portan como unos monstruos y sin embargo estas tan ciega que no eres capaz de pensar en nada más que en él.

No supo cómo la chica Forks escuchó en las palabras de Lauren Malory la verdad lógica y escueta de ese algo que ella eludía.

- No todos son así Lauren.

- Eres una ilusa niña…no, talvez no…seguramente tú te casaras con un triunfador, mírate…- y la voz de una mujer amargada emergió en ella- un Mustang, zapatos de mil dólares.

- No hables así.

- ¿Cómo? Quizás tú no eres mejor que yo, quizás el tipo que de da todo eso es un idiota y sólo paga por sexo.

Bella aspiro pacientemente, la posibilidad de la palabra _puta _Edward Cullen se la había borrado con las cientos de veces que le dijo _nunca…jamás…quiero mimarte eso es todo Swan y si dices que te trato como puta me ofendes…_negó con la cabeza y borró de su mente las palabras ofensivas de Lauren.

- ¿Vas a abortar?

- Mañana, ya hice la cita.

- No lo hagas Lauren.

- No seré nunca una buena madre, no tengo un dólar, no tengo familia, lo único que tengo es este trabajo ¿quieres que él me despida?

- Él no haría eso.

- Deja de defenderlo Bella, Edward no quiere una mujer embarazada en su oficina.

- ¡Edward no es así!

- ¿No? Rosalie me contó la reacción cuando ella se embarazó.

- No justifiques tú irresponsabilidad y tú falta de moral con eso Lauren Malory, di que quieres abortar porque eres una egoísta que sólo piensa en ella, que se embarazó tan sólo por agarrar a un hombre, y cuando vio que su plan no funcionaba la única posibilidad que ve es quitarse el problema de encima, por eso llorabas, no por lo del bebé, sino porque el plan no funcionó ¡Dios!...lo único que te digo Malory que si abortas eres más idiota de lo que pensaste , yo nunca te juzgue y no lo voy a hacer, pero los motivos que coordinan tú vida son muy equivocados, muy equivocados y nunca en tú vida conseguirás lo que quieres…al menos algo de respeto Lauren, ah y no te preocupes, no le diré nada a nadie, es tú vida, responsabilízate de ella- Bella salió del baño furiosa _¿Cómo puede hacer eso? ¿Cómo puede ser tan egoísta? Casi creí que era un ser humano… tonta bella, siempre creyendo que todas las personas son buenas._

Xxx

Corrió hacía la puerta de su apartamento… y allí estaba: Perfecto, vestido de gris, con su bufanda de seda y sus ojos verde hambre.

- Señorita Swan- y su sonrisa torcida.

Casi grita de la emoción.

- Señor Cullen.

Él no movió un músculo.

- Supe que ayer tembló Nueva York con una disertación.

Ella se sonrojó y se mordió la boca.

- Sólo pensé en ti niño, quería que estuvieras orgulloso de mí.

- Swan, estoy más que orgulloso- y como un bólido se fue hacía ella y mordió su boca para después darle uno de esos besos huracanados que sólo él sabía dar- conté cada puto día… cada maldita hora y cada idiota minuto…

- Yo también, te extrañé.

- No mientas Swan, no me extrañas, tienes el mundo a tus pies, no necesitas de un demente como yo.

- Yo te necesito todo el día… todos los días- le quitó el abrigo y besó con furia su pecho plagado de su olor - ¿Fue terrible lo de tú abuelo?

Edward no pensaba, estaba demasiado ocupado en tratar de desnudarla…necesitaba desnudarla…necesitaba hundirse en ella…

- No quiero hablar de eso Swan- la agarró de sus muslos y la subió a su cintura- estoy desesperado aquí, quiero mi droga nena…- y de tres zancadas la llevó hacía la habitación, la colocó sobre su cama y sin dar espera a que ella lo desnudará él lo hizo en medio segundo, respiraba con fuerza.

- ¿Cómo haces para ser más bello cada día? - ella se quedó viéndolo allí desnudo, poderoso, con sus músculos en tensión- quiero tocarte, besarte, quiero que estés dentro de mi baby… todo mi amor… me muero por ti, me muero por ti.

Él sonrió arrogante, se relamió los labios, la mirada lasciva e inmoral.

- Estas demasiado vestida Swan, eso es ofensivo para mí niña.

- Desnúdame tú Cullen.

- No tienes que decirlo dos veces - y de un jalón vaqueros, bragas, y camiseta afuera- no tienes sostén nena sucia- una carcajada.

- Quería aliviarte el trabajo.

- ¿Entonces porque no me esperaste desnuda?

- Bueno, tampoco te la iba a poner tan fácil perverso

- Siempre tan rebelde ¿no es así chica libros?

Ahora era él el que se mordía la boca, ella gimió de placer.

Un rugido de animal hambriento y su mirada sobre su sexo, casi hacen que Isabella explote, y sin mediar con nada Edward Cullen atacó sin piedad.

- ¡Dios santo!- la lengua se enterró con fuerza sobre su clítoris, sus brazos de hierro se encadenaron en sus muslos para así perderse en su coño – amo cuando haces eso Edward es tan …tan… tú…_hambriento…hambriento de mi…¿hay algo más bello que esto?_ Su cuerpo reaccionó a la mordida suave sobre ella, para después sentir como el jugueteaba de manera serpentina- mmmmm… yo… por favor así…si así ángel.

- Puedo sentir tú corazón aquí Swan- enterró dos dedos dentro de ella - palpitas…- hizo círculos suaves, tocando lentamente las paredes de la vagina- tan hermosa, tan perfecta para mí Swan y volvió su boca sobre ella, dedos y lengua, la sensación de un placer cíclico que iba y volvía sobre ella, algo centrifugo y dominante que recorría su centro, algo caliente y urgente, estaba mareada y con un dolor placentero que hormigueaba de forma punzante, Edward retiró su boca, sin dejar de jugar con sus dedos- te sientes tan suave nena- se acostó sobre ella, gimió al sentir los pezones duros sobre su pecho, se acercó a su boca sin besarla, dio un respiro hipnótico que la hizo dar un gritito dulce -¿Te gusta sentir mis dedos Swan?

- ¡Los amo!- intentó besarlo.

- Yo te amo a ti- e introdujo otro dedo - tan apretada, tan divinamente mojada, tan perfectamente dispuesta nena- el movía su mano en sincronía diabólica con el cuerpo de ella, Bella empezó a contraerse, respiraba y su oxigeno llenaba la boca de él…se respiraban, se miraban a los ojos parpadeando levemente, se hablaban…. hablaban de su pasión urgida, de su amor insano, de sus obsesiones enfermizas, de la unión de sus almas en una conjugación de todo - ven mi amor… ven… para mi… para mi…- y el clímax de ella explotó en sus manos y lo llevó hasta sus labios- Mierda nena, me voy a correr viendo esto tan hermoso.

Ella levantó sus brazos y delineo su espalda, y masajeó las duras nalgas de él y le susurró al oído:

- Quiero más Edward… más… más…

- Yo te daré lo que quieras… lo que quieras….

- Baby yo… lo miró aún con la combustión en su cuerpo - yo… quiero todas las primeras veces contigo… sólo contigo.

- ¡Por supuesto que si Swan! Nadie tendrá nada más, ya has tenido eso conmigo.

Ella se mordió la boca y sintió que todo su cuerpo se ruborizó.

- No, Edward… quiero algo perverso contigo… así como tú.

Edward se irguió y la miró con curiosidad maligna.

- ¿Qué quieres decir foxylady?- La mirada de niña traviesa lo tenía sumamente excitado.

- Quiero probar…. tenerte en… ¡_señor! voy a hacer esto… lo voy a hacer… por mi, contra todas ellas, porque él es mío y… ¡señor!_

- ¿En?- sonrió, ya lo sabía y casi ruge de placer sanguinario.

- ¡Dios santo Edward Cullen! ¿Quieres que lo diga? Si ya lo has adivinado.

- Dilo Swan con todas las putas letras.

_Me lo va a hacer decir… este hombre no entiende el concepto de pudor… _la ninfa ya preparaba las petición en diez idiomas diferentes y la hermanastra corría al río para apagar el fuego que semejantes palabras tremendas le provocaban a su flacucho cuerpo.

Bella respiro.

- Quiero que… ¡Cullen!- le dio un puño en el brazo, pero él esperaba con maldad- ¡_que diablos! _Quiero que folles mi culo Edward Cullen - e instantáneamente escondió su cara en el pecho del gigante- te odio como me haces decir eso… si ya sabías condenado- lo sintió vibrar sobre su piel, y escuchar reírse como loco.

- Chica libros… licenciada en literatura inglesa… que boca, el puto Shakespeare estaría orgulloso de ti nena- y mordió su cuello para dejar una marca sobre ella, se irguió en su imponente estatura- Todo lo que quieras muñeca… pero no hoy, hay que prepararte…juguetes, tú sabes linda, juguetes, cosillas… - de nuevo jugueteó con su mano, anunciando que estaría en ella muy pronto, tomó su enorme maquinaría y con ella golpeteó su botón de nervios, bella gritó una incoherencia, pero el siguió y dos veces más… y luego presionó… acarició…

- ¡Por favor!

- ¿Por favor qué?- preguntó en voz de mando- y con las malditas letras…

- ¿Quieres que sea tan grosera como tú Edward?

- Oh si… sucia, mala y mía Swan.

- ¡Diablos!

- Si, mi nombre nena- el movimiento se hizo más hipnotizante- Diablo… ¿Por favor qué?- y la voz se oyó en todo el apartamento.

Ella se arqueó, agarró las sabanas y se preparó.

- ¡Te amo! Y cógeme duro Cullen… porque si no lo haces me muero.

- La reina manda y yo obedezco -y de una sola embestida la tomó.

Xxx

Tenía los ojos cerrados y el agua caliente corría por su cuerpo. Bella lo enjabonaba, mientras que él callaba. Todo el cansancio de los días anteriores de pronto se abatió sobre él. La chica estaba preocupada.

- Baja un poco baby- sintió las manos suaves masajeando su cabeza, cuando ella le aplicaba el shampoo- ¿Estás muy cansado?

- Un poco.

_Vamos habla…desahógate conmigo, eso no te haría daño._

- Lo siento Edward.

-No quiero hablar Isabella, quiero estar aquí contigo, escucharte a ti.

- Pero es bueno hablar.

- No, ayer enterré lo último que quedaba de mi madre, no quiero hablar de ella y de su mundo, no quiero.

Bella se sintió derrotada, él no hablaba de nada de su vida anterior; de alguna manera ella sentía que no tenía derecho a acceder a ese mundo oscuro del que Edward Cullen provenía, un mundo al cual ella le tenía terror, mas una contradicción se cernía sobre esos "no" temibles; él no hablaba de su vida pasada repleta de monstruos temibles porque él se había comportado como tal, talvez allí en ese secreto se hallaba la esencia misma del señor del hielo.

Como una hiedra se abrazó a ella en la cama y hundió su nariz en su cabello.

- Destruí la maldita casa y me sentí satisfecho Swan, lo quemé todo- ella no contestó- habría quemado la mitad de la ciudad si fuese posible.

- ¿Lo perdonaste Edward?

- No, yo no perdonó Swan, no a quien me traiciona y a quien me engaña- No, pero sin embargo sostuvo la mano del viejo antes de morir.

Y de nuevo la voz de Jacob…

Y el rostro de Carlisle Cullen rogando por un poco de ternura por parte de su hijo…Y Esme quien de una manera u otra también estaba inmersa en esa telaraña, a todos y cada uno de esos personajes…todos habían pagado por aquellos años desconocidos…Y allí surgió ella Jessica Stanley quien hablaba desde la muerte y decía _pregunta…la respuesta no te va a sorprender…tú ya la sabes _

- Abrázame fuerte Edward, estás en casa…abrázame muy fuerte.

Xxx

- Hola chico- Y Rufus saludando y jugueteando a su alrededor.

- Buenos días Señor.

- Carmen- el saludo fue cortés, pero seco como siempre- ¿Me extrañó?

- Un poco señor.

- No mienta- lo dijo en tono de broma- yo se que descansa cuando no estoy aquí.

Ella no contestó, él la intimidaba.

Subió las escaleras, esa mañana Swan le dijo muerta de miedo que su habitación estaba lista.

- Ojala te guste niño.

- Me va a gustar vas a ver.

¡Puta madre! Y como le gustaba. Se paró de frente a la enorme habitación y supo que esa era su habitación. Las paredes habían sido cambiadas por un color trigo que daban una sensación de calidez muy diferente al blanco gélido de antes, la luz de junio entraba de lleno y con el nuevo color todo el ambiente se hacía entrañable. Los muebles eran de madera de cedro, una pequeña mesa de noche, un espejo en la esquina de la época Georgiana, un mueble muy cómodo lleno de cojines donde él pudiese leer y ver toda la ciudad, una lámpara estilo Art Deco que contrastaba con el ambiente de antaño, su aparato de sonido empotrado en la pared repleto de su música y al lado de este dos poster, uno de Rachmaninov y otro de Rubinstein en un concierto en el Carnegie Hall, pero sobre todo la cama, enorme de madera lisa con un cobertor rojo y en la cabecera su cobija de perritos, cosa que lo hizo reír, días que no lo hacía y todo olía a ella; su pequeñas manos en cada cosa. Cerró los ojos y olvidó los últimos días y como niño pequeño saltó sobre la cama.

- ¡Qué maravilla! ¡Mi casa!.

Tomó el teléfono.

- Me encanta nena.

- ¿En serio? ¿Las cortinas?

- Me fascinan…y la cama, y los póster…todo, la inauguramos esta noche.

- Tienes que descansar.

- No, no quiero eso, quiero estar contigo, hacerte el amor como un loco, quiero olvidarlo todo.

- Está bien…ah y yo cocino.

- Como quieras.

Y la noche llegó….

Y la cama fue inaugurada, varias veces…

Y la semana se deslizó entre el sol, el amor frenético…extraños silencios…la oficina…el rostro de Lauren y su culpa…el ir y venir de la ciudad….el mundo de Edward Cullen, la asfixia, sus ojos verdes presintiendo las preguntas…ella eludiendo su mirada inquisitiva.

- ¿Qué tienes?

- Nada ángel.

En la noche se sentaba a ver las fotos que Seth le había tomado durante meses, todo el archivo Swan encriptado en su computadora personal…cada movimiento, cientos de datos, era como si tuviera registrado cada movimiento de Isabella Swan durante los últimos años…el registro de los chip de rastreo…todo y nada…

_¿Te conozco Swan?_

Obligó a su hermana a que la interrogara sobre su vida, pero para Alice ella era frustrante…_no dice nada Edward y no molestes, me siento como una vieja chismosa, deja de joder…tú tienes secretos ¿acaso ella no tiene derecho a tener los suyos? ¿Te has planteado hermano a contarle a ella lo que no le cuentas a nadie? ¿No? ¿Entonces que derecho tienes?_

¡Tenía todo el maldito derecho! ¡Todo!

Xxx

Charlie había llegado a las tres de la tarde. Bella saltó de alegría al ver a su papá, casi lo asfixia de un abrazo.

- Vaya niña, si me extrañas.

- Te extraño mucho Pa.

- ¿Preparada señorita Licenciada?

- Desde el primer día Charlie.

Dos días antes fue arrastrada por Peter y Alice por toda la ciudad para que se comprara un hermoso vestido.

- Pero no lo necesito, tengo bonitos vestidos- si eso de igualar al adonis, era complicado y ella se había esforzado.

- Para una mujer todos los zapatos y la ropa del mundo no son suficientes- grito Peter.

- Amen- corroboró Alice.

En la oficina la pelea con Cullen fue apoteósica, motivo: la tarjeta de crédito.

- Ni loca, el cupo quedo de dos millones setecientos mil dólares edward, son tuyos.

- Pero hay miles de cosas que comprar… ¿Libros? – él tentó.

- No.

- ¿Zapatos?

- Tengo veinte pares Edward, muchos de ellos no me los he estrenado.

- ¿Bragas?

- ¿Para que? Estoy tentada en dejarlas de usar, no duran dos días.

Un rugido sordo.

- ¡No!

- No necesito el dinero Edward Cullen, por favor, por favor…Tú sabes.

- Ni se te ocurra Swan decir la maldita palabra.

- No quiero el dinero baby- lo dijo de manera rotunda.

- Lo que no quieres es el compromiso conmigo.

- No voltees las cosas a tú antojo.

Como un niño caprichoso tiro papeles al suelo, ella lo dejó con la pataleta y puso la tarjeta sobre el escritorio.

- Cuando te calmes vuelvo Cullen.

Pero él más rápido, detuvo su huida.

- Al menos un lindo vestido para la graduación- hizo un puchero tierno y ella se derritió.

- Uno.

- Tres.

- Dos.

- Doy gracias por que no seas competidora en negocios, eres un hueso duro de roer.

- Desnúdate niño y te daré el mundo.

Y él llevó sus manos a su pantalón para empezar a desnudarse, ella gritó.

- Eres el ser más peligroso de este planeta.

Una mirada oscura.

- No tienes puta idea Swam

_Oh si, si la tengo._

Xxx

18 de junio

La graduación, su papá estaba a su lado, Peter estaba muy asustado, el señor Swan era intimidante con su gesto adusto.

- Señor.

- Peter-lo había conocido la noche anterior- ¿Tus padres vinieron?

- Si señor.

- Deben estar orgullosos.

- Creo que si señor.

Bella se divertía con aquella dinámica.

- Charlie no lo asustes.

- ¿Te asusto Peter?

El chico tosió.

- Si señor.

- Me alegra-estaba bromeando pero lo dijo tan serio que el muchacho casi le da un ataque de asma _con razón puede contra el divino, ya ha tenido entrenamiento_

- ¡Charlie! No le prestes atención Peter.

Carlo, los padres de Peter y su padre estaban allí. Habría dado media vida porque Edward estuviese allí, pero el dijo _tengo otro compromiso nena…además peligra mi trasero con tú padre allí _no pudo ocultar la decepción, quería que la viera con el lindo vestido azul que había comprado _eres tonta Isabella….¿Cómo va a venir? Yo sólo soy su secretaria frente a todos…_

La Ceremonia comenzó a la hora programada. El decano de la facultad comenzó su discurso.

- Siempre es un placer para NYU dar la bienvenida a nuestros graduando de la facultad de literatura, cada uno de ellos ha estudiado y se ha esforzado muy duro para llegar hasta aquí, el esfuerzo ha rendido frutos, hoy graduamos a setenta jóvenes que serán maestros, editores, periodista y escritores. Todos ellos llegaron con hambre de libros y conocimiento, hoy….- y el discurso continuó-También quiero anunciar que hace como una semana la NYU recibió un aporte de diez millones de dólares para becas, una nueva biblioteca y lo último en tecnología de punta…para nosotros es un gran placer recibir a nuestro benefactor…señoras y señores Edward Cullen presidente de Cullen C.O.

Y el divino dragón y su presencia de hielo entró al enorme escenario e Isabella Swan tuvo que apretar la mano de Peter Sullivan para no ponerse a llorar.

- Buenas tardes- y sonrió picaramente y el mundo se detuvo.

_¡Sagrado Batman!_

**¿No es lindo?...a veces….el puede bajarse de su pedestal…**

**Ámenme o déjenme, dejar comentarios es casi tan bueno como que el dragón vaya a tú graduación y que por amor a ti done diez millones de dólares…y de un lindo discurso. **


	41. Chapter 41 farewell segunda parte

_**La obra crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer, yo sólo me divierto y juego.**_

_**Gracias a ella.**_

_**A mis lectoras fantasmas, espíritus lúdicos que están siempre presentes gracias.**_

_**A las chicas que dejan comentarios sus palabras son la gasolina para que este monstruo tenga un alma.**_

_**Este capitulo se lo dedico a todas, pero especialmente a Patty, a Jessenia mi comentario 2000, a Ximena de Chile, a Master con quien compartí algo que nos unió, a aramí mi mariposa, a Ely quien me hace saber que no soy infalible…a las nenas de Twiiter, a las locas de Facebook, a Wen, a nani, a Sharon, a Lomy a lili, a Elena , y sobre todo a mi adorada Abadesa, mi sangre tú sangre, yo te contengo nena. Todas mis adoradas amigas invisibles, todas hacen que me sienta menos sola.**_

_**Un abrazo y un beso a mi querida BETA GINE, quien sobrevive a mi impaciencia y a estas descargas de adrenalina, si lo de ella no es intento, lo de GINE es talento.**_

_**Bueno, el capítulo quedo de 50 páginas, por eso lo dividí en dos, pero no se preocupen, hoy mismo actualizaré la segunda parte a las seis hora de mi país.**_

_**Capítulo mayores de 18….ya saben.**_

EL LÍMITE DEL CAOS.

FAREWELL

SEGUNDA PARTE.

Buenas tardes- y sonrió picaramente y el mundo se detuvo.

_¡Sagrado batman!_

Debí saberlo…debí saberlo…estaba tan misterioso toda la mañana…no me quiso preguntar nada, se mostró tan indiferente… ¡Lo sabía! La hermanastra aplaudía furiosamente, está orgulloso de nosotras, ¡nos ama! Bella quería correr y darle un beso delante de todos, su niño demente había ido a su graduación…Peter le guiñó un ojo en furtiva complicidad, Carlo tenía la boca abierta y todos los asistentes a la graduación miraban a aquella cosa; sí estudiantes de literatura…allí estaba: la encarnación de la belleza romántica sonriendo ¿sonriendo?...Edward cara de piedra Cullen sonreía ¡y en público! El único que lo miraba de forma desconfiada era papa oso, Charlie Swan.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?- preguntó con sus ojos oscuros y dubitativos.

_¡Diablos! Papá ¿no puedes dejar de ser policía por un día? _Ella conocía muy bien al jefe Swan, siempre estaba hurgando motivos tras cada palabra.

-No lo se pa.

-¿Es tú amigo?

-No papá él es mi jefe _el señor de mi cuerpo ¡oh Dios! Óyete isabella te escuchas como… ¡Diablos! ¡Enamorada! _-La ninfa quien estaba más aburrida que una ostra se despertó de su letargo y gritó en su oído.

-Jefe Swan- Peter trató de calmar al hombre- quizás está interesado en ser un mecenas, dos años de jefe de nuestra chica, algo debe haberle interesado ¿no es así linda?

_Peter ¡por Dios! No conoces a Charlie._

-¿Interesado? ¿No decías que él es tan frío como el hielo? ¿Y que nunca cruzó una conversación personal contigo?

-Quizás está interesado en algo con respecto a la universidad, él es un hombre extraño, es difícil saber qué hará.

Edward Cullen esperó que el impacto de su presencia en la graduación se calmara. Todos sabían lo esquivo que era para cualquier acto público y que estuviese allí, en aquella universidad era algo inaudito; además el hecho de que Isabella Swan fuese su secretaria era algo que ella y Peter habían callado a todos… nunca reveló en que trabajaba, nadie le preguntó, pues sólo hablaba con Peter Sullivan, ella también era un misterio en la NYU.

-Buenas tardes- repitió, el micrófono chilló duramente, él se arregló su corbata con seriedad- No soy bueno para hablar en público, soy algo tímido- sonrió con sonrisa de niño…cosa que hizo que Bella hiciera burla _ángel…cuando gritas enfrente de cincuenta empleados…no dices lo mismo ¿tímido? Hace dos días en la sala de tu casa, en la cocina, en el baño no fuiste nada tímido_- cuando estudié en Yale, mis clases favoritas eran las de literatura- Bella miró de manera soterrada a todos, ninguno parpadeaba- Tuve maravillosos profesores, pero estudiaba números, nada poéticos, ustedes entienden, pero hace unos meses los libros volvieron a mi- y una mirada fugaz pero profunda, que sólo entendió su secretaria hizo que él se irguiera un poco más en su estatura e hiciera gala de su control y tremenda arrogancia- todos y cada uno de los libros que he amado en mi vida, han sido muy importantes, todos incluyendo los de mi niñez- bella ahogó un sollozó al recordar su tremenda biblioteca, llena de sus libros con cientos de furiosas anotaciones y discusiones casi exegéticas con los autores-los libros que mundos prometen, historias y pensamientos que llegan a ser nuestros, cada uno habla de manera diferente al corazón del lector. Todos los jóvenes que veo en esta graduación comprenden el valor de cada palabra, horas y horas de inagotable lectura…he presenciado el hambre de ellas, yo he estado hambriento siempre… de palabras. Hoy esta generación de maestros y escritores que son todos ustedes llevaran al mundo esa hambre de literatura, algo que no se puede saciar con nada, algo que contagia y hace que la vida tenga un significado poético. Vivimos en un mundo lleno de tecnología, una tecnología que a veces aísla a los seres humanos, pero con el libro volvemos a nuestros fundamentos más esenciales: el alma, la libertad, el amor y la contradicción- parecía que todo el lugar se había congelado, una mosca en ese lugar y abría hecho ruido- Por eso Cullen C.O ha decidido que era hora de colaborar con aquellos que nos hacen aún entender que a pesar de la ciencia y la técnica, son quizás los humanistas los llamados a darle alma si es que se puede decir así a este mundo repleto de cosas sin sentido y al ahora sin análisis en el que parece el mundo moderno nos ha sumergido. El aporte será una contribución a esta labor dando becas a los egresados para estudiar maestrías y doctorados, una mejor biblioteca, aulas virtuales, traer a los mejores escritores del mundo para dar conferencias, en fin- se llevó sus manos al cabello- espero que todos ustedes reviertan cada uno de sus conocimientos a los millones de personas que como yo estamos hambrientos….de palabras, presiento que de esta generación 2010 salga el próximo Heminway o Faulkner, Jane Austen o Virginia Wolf, alguien con una capacidad de entender los silencios, los gestos, que pueda saber que cada ser humano, por terrible, triste o simple tiene una historia que contar - Sonrió de manera melancólica, hablaba de su chica. Miró al decano de manera circunspecta- y ahora que se de inicio a la graduación.

Bella cerró los ojos, un río de lágrimas tiernas querían salir, temblaba por aquel hombre que bajó de su pedestal de hielo y que de manera cifrada se dirigió a ella y le dijo lo que sólo ella lo entendía.

El decano de la facultad de literatura se paró de manera apresurada, todos parecían confundidos, el hombre se paró al lado del gigante y pensó que éste le robaba oxigeno. Se apartó dos pasos para poder respirar; desde la fila cuatro Bella miraba al viejo Decano Frost _yo sé lo que se siente…_empezó a aplaudir y todos lo imitaron, menos Charlie Swan. Los ojos de éste no se despegaban del jefe de su hija; no sabía porqué pero ese hombre no le caía bien; miró de reojo a Bella que rogaba a todos los ángeles del cielo que su intuitivo papá no descubriera el fuego en oleadas que recorría su cuerpo en ese momento. Durante todo el discurso su corazón saltaba lleno de una emoción entre ternura y deseo salvaje; ese día trajeado a la manera _Armaní_, pantalón azul oscuro, camisa blanca de lino, chaqueta del mismo color del pantalón, una pequeña corbata, su cabello hacía atrás, recién afeitado era la reencarnación de lo hermoso…_Dios…¡contrólate Swan! Tú papá esta al lado…Charlie si supieras lo que yo he hecho con este hombre…me meterías a la cárcel por haber violado todas las normas de la decencia…_

Edward se sentó con tranquilidad y sabiéndose dueño de la situación cruzó sus piernas en gesto sofisticado y sin empacho dirigió su mirada verde burla-fuego-hambre a Isabella Swan _¿Ves nena? Estoy aquí…_e instantáneamente ella se mordió la boca e hizo que la seguridad de él se fuera al carajo _mierda… ¿Cuántos días va a estar el padre aquí?... ¡No! mi cumpleaños…quédate dos días más Charlie y no respondo de mi._

El decano empezó a nombrar a cada uno de los estudiantes:

Ridley York.

John Davis.

Melanie Morton.

Todos aplaudían mientras cada uno de los chicos iba yendo por sus diplomas, hasta el dragón se permitió ser amable y le dio la mano a cada uno; las chicas se asustaban con el adonis sonriente.

Michael Lewis.

Abraham Jovovich.

Nicole Hall

_Peter Sullivan_ y el chico se levantó de su silla mientras que su madre lloraba y el viejo general afloraba su orgullo masculino, Carlo tomaba fotos y Charlie también.

De frente al divino que le extendió la mano, el muchacho lo miró con simpatía y algo de reserva _carajo y lo golpeé…y aún me da la mano… ¡Auch! _Sí, Cullen le dio un apretón muy fuerte _oh dios…no lo ha olvidado. _

-Gracias señor Cullen _mis manitas._

-No hay de qué Sullivan- una risa mordaz y malvada se dibujó en su rostro.

_Caray… ¿Cómo diablos hace eso?_

Peter se paró en frente a todos y eludiendo el protocolo serio de ese tipo de eventos levantó su diploma, ese era su triunfo, el triunfo del niño debilucho golpeado en los baños de su colegio. Bella le lanzó un besito juguetón a su amigo, quien durante años la había acompañado en todo su trasegar por la vida de Nueva York y por el difícil caminar en la vida de Edward Cullen.

Para el final el nombre de Isabella Swan resonó por todo el escenario.

-Nuestra estudiante Isabella Marie Swan, quien se gradúa con honores de la NYU, su tesis sobre las Bronte y Austen ha sido laureada y ha obtenido el Summa Cum- Laude este año.

Bella se sonrojó al instante, miró a su padre quien aplaudió profusamente…al diablo el estoicismo Charlie Swan _tú chica es la mejor. _La nena Swan en sus zapatos hermosos y muy altos pensó _oh que no me vaya a caer…_ la mirada de fuego la siguió en su camino hacía el escenario; pasó por su lado y al sentir la loción tan cerca trastabilló más unas manos de hierro la tomaron con fuerza evitando que ella cayera en pleno lugar.

-Gracias señor Cullen- los ojos de ambos se cruzaron.

_Te amo…_

_Te amo_…

-Siempre Swan.

Su padre armado con su cámara y Carlo y tres fotógrafos más le tomaron fotos, estaba asustada y de manera instintiva miró hacía Edward _vamos nena, este es tú momento _ella entendió el mensaje.

Le dio la mano a cada uno, cuando llegó de nuevo al señor de la torre, un dedo cruzó de manera sensual la palma de su mano; la ninfa impaciente deseaba quedarse a solas con el sátiro salvaje y desnudarlo en pleno escenario, si para ella esa sería su verdadera graduación.

Su padre la recibió con un fuerte abrazo.

-Renée estaría muy orgullosa de ti mi amor.

A la chica se le aguaron sus ojos.

-Lo se Charlie.

-Ahora si chica a posar con tu viejo para la foto ¡Peter!- el chico saltó- tómanos unas veinte fotos, quiero pavonearme con mi chica.

Bella besó el cabello oscuro de su padre.

-¿Somos guerreros Pa?

-Somos guerreros campanas.

La profesora Lilian se acercó:

-Vaya finalmente Isabella, estoy muy orgullosa señorita- los ojillos picarones y juveniles de la maestra veían a la chica y su eterno rostro pudoroso- ¿usted es el padre?

-Si señora- contestó como un pavo real- soy Charlie Swan, mucho gusto.

-Mucho gusto- tendió la mano- tiene una buena chica.

-La mejor.

-Pa, ella es fue mi directora de tesis, te hable de ella- tomaba a Charlie del brazo.

Fue bueno trabajar contigo Isabella, no soy dada a los halagos, lo sabes, pero todos tenemos fe en ti Bella.

-¿Ves campanas todos tenemos fe en ti?

El olor a perfume de miles de dólares estalló cerca de Isabella y los ojos verdes desafío se plantaron frente a ella, su padre y Lilian.

-Señorita Swan.

-Señor Cullen.

Charlie frunció el ceño _niño arrogante _Edward presintió la animadversión del padre de su mujer y sonrió de manera tímida.

-Señor Cullen ¿cómo está?- ofreció su mano (cosa que nunca hacia) pero el padre de Bella no le devolvió el saludo.

-¡Papá! Por favor.

-No se preocupe señorita Swan, su padre no me conoce.

_Oh Dios mío y si supiera tendrías una bala en medio de las cejas mi cielo._

Lilian mujer inteligente y sagaz miró al chico, no lo veía desde que éste era un niño; aún se acordaba del impresionante concierto. Después escuchó cosas de él y cada vez que hablaba con Carlisle el tema de su hijo no se tocaba, ella también como toda la alta sociedad de Nueva York escuchó las leyendas ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¡Claro la chica era su secretaria!...pero ateniéndose a la fama del presidente de Cullen C.O. era poco probable que la llamada máquina viniera a ver la graduación de Isabella Swan y ¿el dinero? Diez millones de dólares de la noche a la mañana…

-Señor Cullen, fue un enorme gesto lo que hizo por la universidad _si, estos chicos son una secoyas…_

Edward estaba demasiado ocupado con la mirada oscura del padre de Swan.

-¿Disculpe?- contestó duro a la maestra.

-El aporte a la universidad.

-Ahhh, si- y eso fue todo- ¿usted conoce a Carlisle no es así?

-Si, desde su época de estudiante de medicina en Harvard, siempre asistía a las lecturas de Shakespeare y a veces participaba, era maravilloso, años después lo volví a ver cuando fui a un concierto de un niño prodigio, tocando rachmaninov.

_Un gesto de indiferencia cruzó por su rostro… ¿niño prodigio? ¿Qué niño?...ah si, ese niño…que soñaba con tocar el puto piano todo el día y con una niña que olía a fresas _

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo ¿Dígame donde irán a celebrar esta noche?- su instinto de animal en acecho salió a flote.

-Iremos donde Carlo señor, con Peter y su familia- ella le habló de manera queda…_me hubiese gustado que vinieras ángel…_- Maestra ¿me acompañaría? Por favor.

-Con gusto, además Bella te tengo una noticia…hable con la mejor escuela privada de Nueva York, ¿no te gustaría probar a enseñar? Les di las mejores referencias de ti.

Un gruñido sordo vino de Edward Cullen, pasó por alto los ojitos brillantes de Isabella con la propuesta de su maestra.

-No es necesario- y su voz aumento un decibel- ella trabaja conmigo.

-Es la mejor…Saint Angel Institute, tienen el mejor programa para la enseñanza del ingles y un método innovador, allí podrías trabajar, sería una experiencia maravillosa.

Edward Cullen tragó veneno _primero muerto _trató de aparentar calma, pero lo que quería era callarle la pinche boca a la vieja…

-Señor ¿Cuántos días se quedará en Nueva York?- hablaba el hombre desesperado, el egoísta…el que no quería compartir con nadie el tiempo con Isabella, ni siquiera con su padre _él la tuvo años…yo la quiero ahora…dentro de dos días es mi cumpleaños…y no me importa si la tengo que llevar a la fuerza por encima de quien sea…ella es mi regalo._

-Me iré dentro de dos días.

Bella supo lo que él pensaba y se apresuró a contestar antes de que su egoísmo animal se hiciera presente.

-Al medio día señor.

-Si, dos días con campanas, espero señor Cullen que en retribución a la labor que mi hija hace, a las horas extras que ella trabaja y que se acaba de graduar tenga en bien darle estos dos días libres- Charlie Swan, nunca se anduvo con medias tintas.

_¡No! _iba a gritar, pero se abstuvo; sí horas extras y no precisamente trabajando.

-Se lo merece Swan.

_Debe estar aullando por dentro…pero vino, está aquí conmigo ¡habló en público_! Bella no pudo contener una sonrisa.

-Gracias señor, es usted muy amable.

-Soy el señor amabilidad Isabella, lo sabes.

Ambos contrajeron sus cuerpos y dieron órdenes a sus músculos para que aquel hablar cifrado y juguetón no dijera más de lo que tenía que decir.

Peter se acercó quedamente, trataba de estar muy lejos de los dos señores Swan, uno era tremendo, pero los dos ¡miedo!

-Linda, ya estamos listos- tosió- _diablos nada pierdo _señor Cullen ¿puede acompañarnos?- dijo casi dando un brinco, mientras que Bella le quería dar un puntapié.

La sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en él.

-No, hoy no, tengo mucho trabajo Peter, me he quedado sin secretaria.

La mente policíaca de Charlie, se hizo miles de preguntas.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?

_Oh sagrada mierda…Peter bocón… ¿no sabes que con mi papá nada se le pasa desapercibido?_

El chico tembló.

-Este…yo…yo…

Bella suspiró, tenía que salvar la situación, sabiendo que otra tormenta se desataría con lo que iba a contar.

-Papá…es que el señor Cullen conoce a Peter y a Carlo, por algo que me paso hace algunos meses.

Edward quería ahorcar al chico _la va a meter en un lío…_

-¿Qué pasó? Isabella Marie Swan.

-Oh papi lo siento.

-Isabella- la voz del padre era contenida.

-Me robaron hace unos meses y los hombres me hirieron, pero no fue nada Pa.

El cuerpo de Charlie tembló de horror y de furia.

-¿Te qué?- la quijada se tensionó- ¿Y no tuviste la decencia de decirlo Isabella Marie Swan?

_Oh...Oh…_

-Pero no fue nada, aquí estoy- y la cara de niña con pucheros desarmó la cantaleta que seguramente se hubiese venido encima- sana y salva pa…somos guerreros.

Edward vio la cara del padre que estaba pálido de miedo _pobre hombre _en alguna parte de la psiquis de Edward Cullen, donde el niño padre de diecisiete años residía supo lo que el padre de su chica sentía.

-Fue una chica valiente señor Swan.

-Fue horrible señor- la expresión de diva de Peter Sullivan se desató- esos hombres fueron…

-¡Cállate Peter!

-¿Hombres? ¿Cuántos?- la voz del padre aterrado se quebró.

-No se preocupe señor ellos recibieron su merecido _hijos de puta…los habría matado a todos _están en la cárcel.

-Cuando lleguemos a casa, no te vas a salvar- el padre volteó hacía el gigante jefe de su hija- lo que haya hecho por mi hija señor Cullen se lo agradezco.

-Hice lo que tuve que hacer señor, su hija es _todo el puto universo _una gran trabajadora, yo sólo ayudé.

-Fueron días difíciles para Isabella- la maestra miró al chico- seguramente usted fue de gran ayuda- una sonrisa misteriosa en la cara de la mujer e inmediatamente bella supo que la astuta maestra intuía algo más, gracias a Dios contaba con que la mujer era conocida por ser muy reservada.

-Todos sabían menos tu viejo.

Bella lo abrazó con fuerza, quiso decirle que enfrente de sus narices había enfrentado la cercana muerte y que él ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

-Ya Charlie, estamos celebrando, si quieres regañarme y castigarme mandándome a la cama a las siete está bien, pero hoy me he graduado y nos vamos a embriagar- lo dijo con tono de broma, sabiendo que a ninguno de sus hombres les gustaba eso.

-No vuelvas a hacerme eso campanas, soy tú papá, no un desconocido.

-Perdón.

Peter quería llorar de emoción, el corazón de pollo del chico siempre estaba hambriento de drama.

-Oh Swan, que bueno es haberte conocido- y miró al divino que en ese momento tenía el rostro de _piedra me odia…carajo…te ve como una chismosa, por todos los dioses del olimpo, sálvame de que me odie, destrozaría mis manitas de un solo apretón._

Carlo se acercó.

-Es hora de irnos. Todos nos están esperando.

-¡Si! ¡Fiesta!- Peter hizo un giro gracioso.

Charlie tomó a su hija de la cintura.

-Bueno chica, una copita.

Edward llamó por lo bajo a Carlo.

-Todo corre por mi cuenta Carlo…quiero lo mejor.

-¿Todo?

No me importa cuanto cueste ¿tienes un conti?

-Tres botellas señor, mi restaurante es modesto.

-Mandaré cinco más.

-¿Qué le diré a los padres de ambos?

-Diles que la casa invita.

-No van a creerme.

-Encárguese de eso- tomó su chequera- ¿Cuánto?

_Este hombre me intimida…con su dinero, no se cómo la bambina puede con él._

-No se señor Cullen- Carlo trataba de fingir que el dinero de Edward y todo lo que él representaba no era harto asustador.

-¿Treinta Mil? ¿Cincuenta mil?

-¡Dios no!

-Le haré un cheque por veinticinco mil dólares, si falta algo más, sólo mande las cuentas a mi oficina- entregó el cheque de manera indiferente.

Se acercó donde Bella estaba con su padre, que de manera protectora la sostenía, no sabía porqué pero con la noticia del asalto de su hija, el corazón de Charlie Swan estaba alerta…_maldito Nueva York…_

Le respiró levemente sobre la nuca.

-Es hora de irme señorita Swan, espero que disfrute su celebración, se la merece.

Ella volteó y lo miró con nostalgia…tan cerca y tan lejos.

-Gracias señor Cullen- quería llorar como una tonta, ese triunfo le pertenecía a él por igual…noches en que la alentó a escribir, en que le consiguió libros para que leyera, días en que permitió que se fuera más temprano…él que de alguna manera había sido el motivo para escribir sobre la obsesión, desde niña…no los libros, él que la llamó desde su niñez.

-Señor Swan- le tendió la mano al padre, estaba agradecido desde el fondo de su corazón de fiebre por haber traído a Swan al mundo. Con un gesto cascarrabias el hombre le dio la mano y apartó a su hija de aquel hombre que no le caía muy bien.

Isabella le dedicó una mirada tierna y un _lo siento._

Dio gracias a Dios que tuvo la idea de esconder el _Mustang, _su padre hubiese hecho miles de preguntas sobre el impresionante auto, manejaba el Crysler. En el estacionamiento de la universidad pudo reconocer a los pretorianos entre ellos el cara de piedra Sam; todos vestidos de negro, el César con sus lentes oscuros salió y todos sus súbditos fueron detrás.

-Ese hombre es un arrogante y prepotente, campanas, no me cae bien, espero que consigas un nuevo trabajo, no te eduqué para que tuvieras que aguantar ese tipo de cosas.

-Papá, no digas eso, mira que donó diez millones de dólares para la universidad.

-Bah…eso lo hacen para que no lo jodan los impuestos.

-Charlie ¿desde cuando eres un cínico?

-No soy un cínico niña. Pero ese tipo de reyezuelos no me gustan y mucho menos si ellos tratan a mi hija como si fuera un súbdito más.

-Eso no es verdad Charlie- no quería pelear, pero no iba a permitir que su padre hablara de lo que no conocía- es un hombre complicado, lleno de responsabilidades, no debe ser fácil ser como él, he trabajado con Edward Cullen durante dos años y he visto como maneja esa empresa- y sí, las palabras de Catherine Ford llegaron a su cabeza- es un mundo de lobos Charlie y él debe defenderse, miles de personas dependen de él, miles.

Charlie no contestó, estaba demasiado ocupado viendo el cortejo de autos que seguían al reyezuelo arrogante.

-Bueno al menos te ayudó- y de nuevo se estremeció- con lo del robo, a propósito señorita, no te vas a escapar de esa conversación, te salva que este viejo está muy feliz hoy, pero no te salvas Isabella Marie Swan.

-Si pa.

**-::-**

En el pequeño restaurante todos hablaban, Peter era el centro de la fiesta, Charlie intentaba tener una conversación con la maestra Lilian, pero al final desistió la mujer era más callada que él y encontró en el general padre del chico amigo de su hija alguien con quien tenía la misma empatía. Sólo había una persona triste en aquel lugar y esa era Isabella Swan. Dos ausencia esa noche, su madre y Edward.

Estar dos años aislada por casi ocho horas en la enorme torre, sus libros y los últimos meses vertiginosos hicieron de ella un ser más aislado de lo que nunca fue. Ella era un ser solitario y Edward Cullen alentó más su aislamiento, ahora, más que antes interactuar con los demás se le hacía más difícil.

_A ambos nos define el silencio Swan…sólo tu y yo nos podemos comunicar _No, eso no era verdad y en los últimos días entendió que aquella comunicación entre los dos estaban rotas por los secretos de ambos, por el temor que ella tenía de su pasado y por el ansia desmedida de control de Edward Cullen, sin embargo lo amaba, lo extrañaba a cada minuto, aún con el conocimiento de que ese hombre era un enigma, bella sentía una necesidad dolorosa de él, y eso la asustaba _¿Quién soy yo?_ Le aterraba pensar que sólo la definía la piel, el cuerpo, la voz, la presencia de ese hombre en su vida….la hermanastra sabía la respuesta _sólo seriamos entidades difusas Bella, ese hombre nos ha dado músculos _ y el run run del motor de la moto de su madre aulló con fuerza en su cabeza _¡Dios! _Renée dijo _ningún hombre nos valida bebé…sólo nosotras mismas._

Carlo se acercó a ella con lentitud.

-Sal por la cocina bambina, él te esta esperando.

Instantáneamente se mordió los labios.

-¿Atrás?

-Si en la calle que da a la cocina- la vio pararse con prontitud.

-¿Qué le digo a tú padre?

No, no le importaba.

-Dile que fui al baño, que salí a tomar aire, dile cualquier cosa Carlo, no me importa- corrió a la cocina, casi se tropieza con uno de los meseros, tan solo tenía la vista puesta en la puerta trasera. El enorme Aston martin estaba estacionado al frente y su corazón dolió de la felicidad, al instante una de las puertas del auto se abrió y sin medir consecuencias se lanzó al interior del auto hacía la boca de Edward Cullen. Fue un beso profundo, anhelado y desesperado. Bella se aferró al cobrizo cabello y lo jaló con ternura. Él con sus manos enormes la atrajo con fuerza y por un momento no hubo espacio entre ambos. Tuvieron que separarse un poco para poder respirar, pero la necesidad de labios era devastadora. Sus lenguas empezaron un baile húmedo y cadencioso, un baile lento y perfecto….mientras que las manos de ambos de manera frenética se tocaban por todas partes; de un momento a otro las manos se juntaron y se apretaron casi de manera dolorosa. Bella rompió el besó para irse a la barbilla recién afeitada y lo lleno de besitos pequeños y dulces.

-Viniste, viniste, gracias, gracias baby, gracias.

-Yo no me hubiera perdido eso por nada del mundo nena, por nada del mundo.

-Ha sido el mejor regalo de todos ángel, te veías tan hermoso allí y todos- y beso su pecho por encima de la camisa- y todos te miraban y eras- y unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas- te amo, quería besarte como una loca mi precioso exagerado ¡diez millones de dólares!

-Habría dado cien nena, tan sólo por ver tu rostro recibir ese diploma y verte en ese bellísimo vestido, saliste allí y todos estaban paralizados- e hizo un guiño pícaro.

-No, estaban paralizados contigo bebé ¿Cuándo se puede ver alguien como tú de cerca?...mira yo tengo ese placer todos los días, todos los días y aún así cada vez que te veo me muero de placer, y eso que no te han visto desnudo mi cielo.

Edward se abalanzó sobre ella y la arrinconó de manera insoportablemente erótica en contra de una de la puerta del auto.

-Dos días nena, tú padre me cae bien, aunque me odia, pero dos días Swan- metió las manos por debajo del vestido hacia su sexo- cada vez es más difícil nena - la acarició con ternura para después abrir los labios suaves y de manera sinuosa tocar con sus dedos su clítoris, el gemido de ella no se hizo esperar- no me hagas esperar.

-No lo haré- ya estaba sumergida en la dimensión sexo experto y febril Cullen- voy a darte el más lindo cumpleaños de todos ángel.

Él se relamió la boca.

-¿Vas a darme todo Swan?

-Oh si, todo lo que quieras.

-¿Voy a comer pastel?- metió dos de sus dedos en ella.

-Umhumm y voy a cantarte el cumpleaños feliz.

Por unos segundos se quedaron mirando, esas miradas de reconocimiento, de fuego, de hambre, de ¿Eres tu? ¿En realidad eres tú? ¿Tu? ¡Todo! Un estremecimiento de amor total los acometió a ambos en ese auto.

-Yo estoy ahí nena- y con la mano libre señaló hacía el corazón de la chica- tú estas aquí- y señaló el propio- en todo mi cuerpo Swan, tus lugares son mis lugares, tus caminos son mis caminos, cierras los ojos y yo estoy allí.

-Cada segundo, cada minuto Edward.

-Así es mi amor, así es.

Y el beso desesperado que señalaba la pequeña despedida de dos días sin verse.

Edward vio como ella cruzaba la calle y le daba una mirada de un hasta el sábado tierno. Cada vez que Isabella hacía eso un grito violento vibraba en su interior y el instinto de lobo en cacería se ponía en marcha.

El padre de Bella había sido acuartelado por Peter y Carlo quienes sabían que era lo que ocurría en la calle posterior del restaurante. Bella se deslizó furtivamente y apareció por detrás de la espalda de su papá Oso.

-¡Bella!

-Hace calor, necesitaba tomar aire pa- sí que hacía calor, junio y Edward Cullen la ponían como una braza.

**-::-**

Jacob Black, su padre Billy, abogados, Emmett, Jasper y el implacable se encontraban en la enorme sala de juntas. Angie y Lauren corrían como locas, la última estaba agotada y deprimida, pero nadie se dio cuenta. Con tristeza ella pensó que la única que tuvo deferencia con ella, era la única a la que ella nunca había respetado.

Jacob prendió un cigarrillo.

-No fumes en mi edificio- el dragón gritó.

Black se le acercó y le botó todo el humo en la cara al presidente de Cullen C.O.

-¿Desde cuando respetas las reglas Cullen?

-Desde que puedo joderte a ti Black.

Billy, Emmet, Jasper y demás estaban preparados para ver como los dos príncipes se agarraban a puños sin importar lo demás.

-¿Dónde está tú linda secretaria?- preguntó con sorna. Jacob que esperaba ver alguna reacción, pero no vio nada, eso lo enfureció, quería seguir echando fuego- Hace falta Isabella ¿no la extrañas Edward?

Jasper supo que aunque la cara de su cuñado era inexpresiva por dentro los jinetes de la Apocalipsis salían en furia.

-Se graduó ayer, está descansando.

Los ojos verdes muerte miraron a Jasper.

La expresión de Jacob se suavizó.

-¿Se graduó? ¡Vaya esa chica!- pero al pensar en ella siendo la amante de su enemigo, los celos y la envidia surgieron con más fuerza- Ahora sí le puedo ofrecer trabajo- y finalmente vio como Edward Cullen devolvió su rabia a un pobre lápiz que tenía a mano; los lápices víctimas del señor del hielo _una puta palabra más y lo arrojo por el maldito edificio._

-¡Basta ya!- y esa fue la voz de Emmet Cullen- estamos aquí para renegociar los contratos de Black editores con Cullen C.O.

-No voy a negociar una mierda- aulló Jacob.

-¿Ah no?- y el vampiro siniestro se burló en la cara de su contrincante.

-¡No! yo sé que fuiste tú el que hizo que los inversionista se largaran, no voy a jugar tus juegos de manipulación Edward Cullen, no juegas limpio.

-¿No?- una carcajada llenó los espacios de la sala de juntas- ¡Mira quien mierda lo dice! Si ellos se retiraron vieron que el maldito negocio no es viable.

Billy Black estaba aterrado, veía como el negocio de muchas generaciones se iba a pique por el odio enfermizo de aquellos dos chicos que él mismo cargó en sus rodillas.

-Por favor Edward, estamos en tus manos, no puedes ser tan cruel.

-¡Dios padre! Cruel es su único nombre.

Un terrible sonido se escuchó, Emmet Cullen dulce y atento siempre, estaba furioso, casi nadie lo había visto así, mas su hermano sabía que éste era un hombre de armas tomar y no se andaba con medias tintas.

-Ustedes dos me tienen hasta la coronilla, par de idiotas, esto es un maldito negocio, millones de dólares, no una pelea de dos niños de preparatoria, Jacob ¿quieres renegociar el contrato? Dilo Edward vas a ayudar hermano ¿si o no? ninguno aquí tiene tiempo.

Edward resopló con fuerzas, no, no quería arruinar a la familia Black, lo hacía por Billy quien en sus épocas de hospital con Mía siempre tuvo buenas palabras para él, sólo quería tener a su hijo agarrado de las bolas.

-Está bien, Cullen dará una inyección de capital de otros cien millones de dólares a término de siete años.

-¡Eso es imposible! No podemos.

-¿No tienes tanta fe en tú negocio Jack?

El aludido prendió otro cigarrillo, su padre estaba viejo y veía como éste no dormía bien al ver el inminente derrumbe de la empresa por la cual él había luchado casi cuarenta años.

-Diez años Cullen.

-¿Diez? Es una gran inversión, son miles de millones de dólares, el interés sobre la deuda será enorme…dame el manejo del cuarenta por ciento de Black editores por esos diez años Black…así me pagarás.

¡-No!

-Ocho años Edward, treinta y cinco por ciento de Black Editores- dijo Billy Black desesperado.

-¡Por amor de Dios padre!

-Basta ya hijo, yo tengo fe en este negocio, además a Edward no le interesa perder 8 mil millones de dólares.

_¿No? Pruébame…quizás lo haga por Mía…_

-Si aceptas Jack- sonrió como sonríen los pistoleros de las viejas películas cuando van a matar a alguien sin piedad- mañana mismo el dinero estará en la cuenta de Black Editores, pero harás el anuncio de la fusión entre las dos empresas, quiero a mi hermano Emmet allí, quiero revisar cada negocio y nueva adquisición, ¿lo tomas o lo dejas?

-¡Maldito hijo de puta!

Los ojos verdes brillaron de manera diabólica.

_Oh si lizzy estarías orgullosa de mí._

-¿Qué sabes tu de manejar una editorial maldito mercenario?

-Sé manejar un negocio Jacob… ¿quieres mi ayuda o no?

-Eres un hipócrita Edward.

-No más que tú.

-Y dale con eso otra vez- Emmett levantó los brazos- ¿aceptas o no Jacob?

-Sí, si aceptamos la oferta- el padre del clan Black bajo la cabeza en derrota.

-¡Papá!

-Jacob estamos hablando de un negocio de más de quince mil millones de dólares, casi diez mil empleos, yo no voy a permitir que esto se vaya a la ruina, no señor, los abogados arreglarán todo lo referente a los contratos Edward- el viejo se acercó en su silla de ruedas- espero hijo que no vayas a traicionar mi confianza en ti, tú padre y yo nos criamos juntos, te vi nacer…-los ojos oscuros lo miraron con remordimiento- yo estuve allí Edward ¿te acuerdas?

Edward huyó la mirada.

-Si señor.

-Hazlo por ese recuerdo Edward.

La estatura del gigante se irguió en todas sus proporciones.

-Dile a tú hijo que no se meta donde no tiene que meterse.

_Jacob Sonrió…Bella…_

-Como tú quieras padre.

Todos allí descansaron, Emmett y Jasper organizaban con los abogados todo lo referente al contrato. Edward de forma indiferente miraba por su telescopio.

-Te tiembla el culo ¿no es así Edward?- la voz de Jacob susurró por detrás de su espalda.

-Existe una falla comunicativa aquí Jack- dijo en tono cínico y calmado- soy yo el que te tiene de las pelotas.

-Es verdad- miró a su padre quien estaba feliz por el hecho de haber detenido la quiebra de la editorial-dependo de ti, todo mi trabajo y el de mi padre, se que con tu maldita mano puedes destruir todo en un segundo, pero aún así te tiembla el culo y que Billy Black me perdone pero por verte así hasta sería capaz de mandar la maldita empresa a la mierda Edward Cullen…Estas enamorado de Isabella Swan- y el telescopio se fue al suelo-Oh si…hasta lo putos tuétanos, lo sé, ella es de ese tipo de mujeres que son capaces de hacer eso, dependes de ella hasta para respirar, en estos últimos días he repasado las veces que los he visto juntos, yo te conozco…soy el único en esta sala que te conoce, por eso lo sé, con una sola palabra, una sola Edward y puedo hacer que te odie.

-No te atrevas bastardo- los músculos de su cuello se tensaron casi hasta reventar- una palabra tuya y destruyo la maldita editorial piedra por piedra, la borraré de la puta faz de la tierra y dejaré a tu familia desamparada.

-No, subestimas demasiado a Bella.

-No la nombres.

-Ella lo intuye Edward….lo intuye, hoy o mañana ella lo sabrá todo….va a explotar la mierda en tú cara.

-Trató de recordar cada día desde que él había llegado de Chicago…nada, ella había estado más dulce, tierna, apasionada y fogosa que nunca…durante esos días él había estado pendiente como un águila de cada gesto, de cada palabra. Bella respetó sus silencios con respecto a la muerte de su abuelo, lo había mimado como se mima un niño, tácitamente lo consoló de una perdida que aunque él se negará a aceptarla como tal, había sido una perdida, esa extraña y dolorosa sensación de saber que algo se había ido, la ausencia de lo que no fue, la posibilidad del ¿y si?...mas algo le aterraba, ella era el ser más impredecible del planeta, desde que él la reconoció estuvo en pleno vértigo, en una montaña rusa de emociones febriles, entre sus silencios, sus anarquismos, su capacidad de sumisión, su deseo de levantarle el dedo, el sacarle la lengua de manera simbólica, su "si señor" ¿qué pensaba? ¿qué quería? Eso lo atormentaba hasta el delirio.

-¿Le has dicho algo?

_Vaya con que no le ha contado nada, _una furia sorda lo recorrió, era la misma furia de entender que ella lo amaba de tal manera que era capaz del silencio frente a la duda.

-No- y Jacob sonrió.

-Maldito- se acercó a él y le respiró – si le contaste te rompo la puta cara.

-Yo no le conté nada Cullen.

-Serías capaz, tú versión de la historia ¿serías capaz de contarle de lo que fuiste capaz con Mía?

-No hice nada- y gritó tan fuerte que todos se quedaron viéndolo- no hice nada.

-¿Y yo te debo creer?

-Tú sabes que Jessica.

-¿Jessica qué? Te hiciste el maldito ciego.

-Yo…- se detuvo- quiero ver cuando todo se te vaya a la porra amigo.

-Pero antes te parto la cara amigo…Bella me ama maldito.

-Una risa en el rostro moreno del muchacho.

-Vamos a ver hasta cuando…hay cosas que el amor no perdona Cullen.

-Eso no lo sabes Jake- oh crueldad- no te han amado nunca como me han amado a mí.

Jacob resopló, el cuchillo de la lengua de Edward Cullen era letal, perverso y endemoniadamente certero.

-Y sin embargo todo muere en tus manos.

Billy no había despegado sus ojos de los dos muchachos, al ver los puños cerrados de Edward Cullen dispuesto a destajar a su hijo sin importar las consecuencias; gritó:

-Jacob ven aquí ¡ahora!

El hombre dio dos pasos, pero antes de manera queda dijo:

-Cuando quieras...amigo.

12:30

Bella había escuchado con resignación el regaño tremendo de su padre sobre el hecho de no haberle contado sobre el robo, un millón de "perdón Charlie" "no lo vuelvo a hacer" "discúlpame soy una desconsiderada" no fueron suficientes, su papá estaba furioso, aterrado y muy asustado.

-Esto es peor que cuando no me contaste lo de la moto, mil veces peor, me pregunto ¿Cuánto me has ocultado Isabella Marie Swan?

Bella trató de no bajar la cara de vergüenza y remordimiento _oh papi…si supieras, me moriría._

-Papá por favor, no te dije nada porque siempre haces un show con todo.

-¿Show?- levantó la voz- cuando tengas hijos vas a saber lo que se siente campanas y es lo más aterrador del mundo…lo más aterrador.

-Si papá- bateó sus pestañas e hizo pucheritos tiernos- ¿me perdonas?- fue y lo abrazó- mira que ahora soy toda una profesional jefe Swan, soy una chica grande.

-Siempre serás para mí una niña campanas.

-Yo lo sé jefe, hoy vamos a comer helado a la quinta avenida, quiero comprarte unos lindos zapatos, una nueva chamarra y mandarle a Sue un regalo y a su hijo ¿quieres pa?

Charlie Swan rezongó por lo bajo.

-Vaya, ya soy un anciano, mi hija comprándome cosas.

-Charlie es un regalo, no es un yate, ni un Mercedes.

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta, Bella se tensionó…conocía aquello.._oh no, me lo prometió…¡Señor! _Quiso correr a la puerta pero su padre fue más rápido. Al ver al jefe de su hija el poco humor que Charlie tenía se fue al carajo.

-Señor Cullen.

Edward no estaba para ser diplomático.

-Necesito hablar con su hija.

Ella lo miró con ojos de suplica.

-Buenas tardes señor Cullen.

¡-Swan! Necesito hablar con usted.

_¿Dios que pasó ahora?…_

-Si señor.

-Bella…ella esta descansando señor.

-Es algo urgente.

Bella se adelantó, antes de que algo tremendo pasara, la cara de él lo decía todo.

-Hablemos afuera.

-¿Por qué no pueden hablar aquí?

-No papá…son cosas de la empresa.

-Precisamente-El padre aspiró con fuerza…_este niño es…no lo soporto _- Voy a salir a caminar Isabella, diez minutos para que así puedas hablar con él- Charlie salió y tiró la puerta.

Edward esperó tres segundos.

-¿Hablaste con Jacob Black?

_Por todos los cielos, si le digo que sí, va a armar la tercera guerra mundial._

-No, claro que no ángel.

-No me mientas.

-Él no tiene nada que decirme Edward.

Se acercó a ella y la asfixió con su estatura.

-Hoy…hoy…él me insinuó que había hablado contigo.

-¿Te lo insinuó o te lo dijo?

Edward cerró los puños en señal de impotencia.

-Jacob… ¿vas a dejarme?

-Mi amor…Bella lo miró con ternura- aquí estoy, yo sé que no me mentirías- y lo dijo con toda su fe en él- además es cuestión de confianza Edward y de fe en esto- la palabra fe…que común se había vuelto en su vocabulario, pero lo resumía todo…_ lealtad, para siempre. _

Él cerró los ojos.

-¿Confías en mi?

-Con los ojos cerrados señor. Jacob es…

-Un maldito.

-No baby, es un hombre celoso de un pasado, si alguien aquí es culpable de algo es Jessica, ella no debió jugar contigo baby, ni con él.

Y de los rincones de la memoria y de la vergüenza, escuchó la risa de Jessica _Cuéntale la verdad…y dime ¿fui yo la culpable Edward? _

Pegó su frente a la de ella.

-No hables nunca con él…

-Nop.

-Lo odiamos.

Ella sonrió.

-Yo no odió a nadie baby.

-Pero lo odiamos a él- su voz era de un niño caprichoso.

_Que niño…_

-Podemos perdonar.

-Yo no.

Ella llevó sus manos a su precioso rostro.

-Te puedo enseñar ángel, perdonar es algo bueno, te quitas todo el dolor y dejas el pasado atrás.

-Eso lo dices tú nena, porque todo es lindo en tú vida.

_Oh Edward si supieras lo que he sido capaz de perdonar._

-¿Yo no hago tu vida linda?

Y el gemido de vulnerabilidad que era un sonido tan desgarrador y propio en él fue emitido de manera queda.

-Tú eres el sol Swan.

-¿Entonces?

-Tú papá me odia.

-Mucho- ella soltó la carcajada- no, es broma, es sobre protector.

-Lo entiendo nena, si yo fuera _Mía…_padre sería peor.

-¡Dios!- ella lo abrazó- pobre bebé…con un dragón como padre.

Él se apartó e hizo su gesto enfurruñado.

-Mañana cumplo veintinueve Swan.

-Lo sé niño, ayer me lo dijiste, a las dos de la mañana recibí tú mensaje…no lo voy a olvidar ¿Cuándo cumplo años? A ver si te acuerdas.

-13 de septiembre, naciste a las diez de la noche en el hospital Sunnyside en Seattle.

Bella lo miró curiosa.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

_Mierda…si supieras que tengo hasta tus informes médicos._

-Tú me lo dijiste nena.

-¿Si? No me acuerdo.

-Vaya, parece que yo no soy el anciano aquí- trato de hacer una broma.

-¡Ja! Va a ser un lindo cumpleaños.

-El mejor, el primero contigo.

-Así es, dame un beso antes que venga papá y te eche a patadas de aquí niño.

Y él la beso de manera casta y dulce.

-Esos no son besos señor dragón.

-No, es que los reservo para mañana Swan, mañana voy a cobrar cada uno de los putos cumpleaños que no estuve contigo, así que me reservo nena- y su voz fue oscura y ronca, e instantáneamente Isabella deseó que fuera pronto domingo en la noche para ser el regalo de Edward Cullen.

Su padre regresó y se topó con el enorme auto negro y dos de sus guardaespaldas que lo escoltaban, hizo mil maromas para evitar mirar cuando éste se subía al Aston Martin.

_Estúpido pretencioso._

-¿Qué quería?

-Nada, papá, preguntar por papeles y nada más.

-Te lo digo bella, renuncia…ese hombre no me gusta para nada, se ve que está acostumbrado a hacer su voluntad, no me imagino a ese arrogante cuando alguien le dice que no.

_El mundo explota._

-No puedo renunciar aún papá.

-¿Por qué? Sólo dí que no, que no quieres trabajar más, que ya eres una profesional, que no lo necesitas.

_Lo necesito hasta para respirar._

-Es complicado.

-Isabella…sólo dí no, él no es dueño de tu vida, es sólo tu jefe, ni siquiera es tu amigo… ¿Entonces para que el esfuerzo? ¿Dónde están tus sueños? ¿Tú libro? Eres libre hija…libre, sal de esa empresa, es hora de que empieces a escribir, no seas como este viejo campanas, conformándose, esperando…Cullen C.O es un trabajo, no tu vida, primero eres tú Bella.

-Si papá, lo voy a pensar.

Y toda la tarde se la pasó con su padre dejándose mimar como niña pequeña a quien llevan a un carrusel.

**-::-**

Sus hermanos lo arrastraron desde la mañana a la casa de sus padres.

-Hola anciano- fue el saludo de su hermano menor.

-Ja ja que gracioso- y se fue hacia Emmett y lo tomó del cuello como si fuera un luchador, signo previo de los juegos que tenían cuando eran niños y que durante años Edward Cullen no había permitido.

-Ah ¿quieres jugar enano? No vas a llegar a los treinta- y lo tomó de la cintura soltando una carcajada- eres un debilucho.

Alice nunca había visto aquello… ¡Edward Cullen jugaba! Esos dos hombrotes, jugando era algo de miedo y divertido.

-¡Niños!- pero ambos estaban en competición allí- ¡Niños! Dejen ya de jugar, mamá te está esperando chico cumpleaños.

-Ha estado como gallina clueca durante dos días hermano, hace años que no te celebramos un verdadero cumpleaños, quizás ahora lo permitas; eso es porque con la vejez la gente se vuelve sentimental- y un puño duro y tierno en el hombro de Emmett fue la respuesta.

-Aún soy tú hermano mayor y puedo derribarte conejito.

Alice suspiró y no supo porque abrazó a su hermano de la cintura con fuerza.

-Feliz cumpleaños hermano- y miró hacia lo alto con ojos llenos de lágrimas- espero que este año sea para mejor, yo sé que si- La mano larga y pianista del dragón acarició la mata de cabello negro, y con una mirada reconcentrada y oscura se permitió sentir un poco de esperanza junto con su hermana.

Al verlo Esme casi salta de la emoción, era siempre tan evasivo para lo de los cumpleaños, y siempre aceptaba refunfuñando y de mala gana. Pero él mismo había llamado "Hey mami…quiero postre de cerezas para mi cumpleaños" y eso fue la alerta para que la señora Cullen pusiera de revolución la casa. Su hijo prodigo estaba volviendo, algo en ella lo intuía, lo intuía con miedo…una fractura, un giro de tuerca y Edward Cullen volvería peor.

Parecía un adolescente, tenía unos vaqueros rasgados, una camiseta de Metallica y una chaqueta de cuero negro, su cabello como siempre: salvaje total.

-Edward pareces un niño, es tu cumpleaños cariño, no un concierto de Linkin Park.

Alice gritó y Emmett soltó la carcajada.

-Mamá, tú no escuchas a Linkin Park.

-Eso es lo que ustedes dos no saben, yo soy joven- y le guiñó un ojo a su hijo mayor, que sabía que su madre adoraba ACDC y Black Sabbath- lo que pasa es que no los escucho cuando están ustedes aquí, quiero dar la impresión que soy una típica ama de casa.

-Oh no… ¿qué otros secretos tienes madre?- Emmett alzó a su mamá por los aires.

-¡Bájame niño! No los diré nunca.

El gigante bajó a su madre, y la beso en la mejilla.

Aún me acuerdo cuando te vi vestida con el traje de esgrima practicando.

Y Edward soltó la carcajada por la broma privada que era aquella anécdota.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Alice.

-El idiota creyó que mamá iba a matar a mi papá con el florete, lloró toda la tarde y nadie pudo convencerlo, cuando Carlisle llego él corrió como un loco por toda la casa gritando ¡Pá…mamí te va a matar!

-¡Mierda! Eso si fue un buen susto.

-Eres un bobo Emmett.

-Eso lo dices tú, porque no la viste entrenar para una competencia.

Esme se retiró de la esgrima cuando Alice tenía seis años.

-Me hubiera gustado ver eso mamí.

-Era maravillosa- la voz del patriarca resonó en el lugar, fue hacía su hijo y con algo de temor le puso una mano en el hombro- feliz cumpleaños Edward- e inmediatamente el cuerpo del muchacho se tensó.

Carlisle bajo la cabeza, hacía 29 años él de sólo veintidós miraba a su pequeño bebe de cabello rojo e intentaba salvarlo de la medusa loca que por cosas del destino él le designó como madre. De sólo acordarse de los meses de embarazo de Elizabeth se estremecía, meses en que por amor a su hijo soportó e hizo lo inimaginable. Mas cuando lo vio la primera vez supo que habría hecho eso y mucho más…ese día Carlisle Cullen supo lo que era amar por primera vez de una forma total e irrevocable, y ese día por primera vez le habló a su padre William con cariño.

En el centro de la enorme casa Cullen toda la familia se reunió para celebrar el cumpleaños al hijo mayor; Rosalie había estado toda la mañana con su suegra en la cocina. Estaba emocionada con eso, no tanto por "amor" al siniestro sino porque sabía lo importante que esto era para el resto de su familia, además porque adoraba cocinar y ayudar a Esme siempre era un placer.

Su madre le había preparado un enorme pastel y un rico almuerzo, todos le cantaron el feliz cumpleaños; los niños de la casa se tiraron pastel, Jasper tocó la guitarra y cantó canciones country (muy aburridas para Emmet) Esme rememoró los cumpleaños de cada uno de sus hijos y al final de la tarde todos lo llenaron de regalos: su madre le regaló un álbum lleno de viejas fotos en donde Edward aparecía en cada uno de sus momentos de niñez, ella con terror y expectativa vio como su bebé miraba aquellas fotos, fotos de ese niño que un día fue; Edward se quedó observando cada una y se preguntaba ¿Ese fui yo? Su foto favorita era de unas vacaciones en la playa, donde todos jugaban y él y sus hermanos construían un inmenso y terrible castillo de arena, allí otra foto, su mascota Flufy, un pequeño terrier que él amó y que por amor a él tuvo que sacrificar porque el animal estaba muy anciano para seguir sus juegos de niño.

-Gracias mami.

-¿Te gustan cariño?

-Tu sabes que si.

Su padre le dio una colección de música en vinilo, viejas grabaciones de los grandes pianistas del siglo XX, música que era difícil conseguir pues sólo estaban en colecciones privadas y valían una fortuna. Se quedó mirando cada una, no dijo nada, no dio las gracias a su padre, quien de manera amarga sabía que él estaba muy lejos del perdón de su hijo. Alice, como siempre lo llenaba de guantes, bufandas, lociones; las primeras hechas directamente por los mejores diseñadores del mundo y que sólo estaban pensadas en el impresionante señor de la torre, un guiño pícaro a su pequeña hermana, quien sabía sus gustos para vestir, Emmet que con su acostumbrado sentido del humor le dio un paquete que él abrió y que hizo que le mandara un puño en el hombro; un cargamento de condones y viagra.

-Hermano las vas a necesitar, tú sabes los ancianos necesitan ayuda extra.

-Idiota, en ese departamento estoy muy bien, muchas gracias- sí señor, la lujuria corría en brazas ardientes por todo su cuerpo, con Swan había redefinido el concepto de placer y locura en su vida _parezco un adolescente, mi polla esta siempre lista como animal en cacería… ¡gracias Swan! _

Alice tosió y su madre no le pareció graciosa la broma, pero los demás hombres rieron hasta su padre, mas el verdadero regalo de Emmet fue más pensado por Rosalie, quien hurgando en las cosas de su esposo encontró un viejo guante de béisbol, guante con el que el siniestro había enseñado a jugar a su pequeño hermano.

-¡Dios Emmet! ¿Aun lo conservas?

-Claro que si hermano, para mis hijos, pero como tú eres el experto, yo espero que sea el tío el que enseñe- los ojos dulces del gigante miraron de reojo a su hermano con la esperanza de volver a ver a aquel que se había ido hacia muchos años.

-No querrán jugar conmigo, los mataría de miedo.

-Tonterías Edward, los chicos te amaran, el tío loco.

-Gracias Emmet- el hermano menor intentó acercársele pero éste se retiró un poco, Emmet comprendió que aún su hermano no estaba listo para regresar.

Al final todos aquellos regalos que sólo él sabía lo que significaban…su familia que lo conocía y que lo amaban a pesar de él. Regalos para un hombre que lo tenía todo, regalos para alguien que no poseía nada.

**-::-**

A las seis de la tarde un mensaje:

**Ángel…**

**Cumpleaños feliz...**

**El pastel está preparado….**

**El regalo quiere ser visto…**

**La estudiante quiere una nueva graduación…**

**Vamos perverso…ven donde tu nena.**

**Isabella regalito bonito Swan.**

Oh si, su mejor cumpleaños, el más absoputamente lindo cumpleaños de su vida…estaba a punto de borrar los recuerdos terribles de sus quince cumpleaños anteriores.

Alice vio la desazón y trató de ocultar una sonrisa.

-Contrólate.

Una mirada maliciosa para su hermana.

-¿Qué?

-Mierda Edward Cullen ¿Es tan bueno el regalo que te tienen esta noche?

-Mmmm.

Llevó una de sus manos a la boca para aplacar un grito.

-Sucios, no van por un maratón.

Edward se alejó unos pasos y retrocedió.

-Ya los ganamos todos linda.

Se alejó para despedirse de su madre y de todos…_ ¡carajo! Creo que es feliz. _Alice con el corazón en la mano rogó a quien sea para que así fuera siempre.

Corrió hacia su auto y en un segundo desapareció solo dejando el ruido sordo del motor.

Alice- su madre- ¿Edward sale con alguien?

-La chica puso cara de inocente.

-No se mamí, él es muy reservado, nunca le he conocido una novia oficial.

_Gracias a Dios no se acuerda de Jessica._

-Quisiera que la tuviera, alguien lindo, una familia- y Esme volvió al pasado- hijos.

-¿Ves a Edward como papá mamí?

_Lo más dulce del mundo, lo más conmovedor; _y unas lágrimas corrieron sin poderlas frenar.

-Oh Alice, tu hermano es de ese tipo de hombres que perderían la cabeza por un hijo.

-Ma ¿estas bien?

La mujer se limpió las lágrimas.

-Él ha pasado por tantas cosas nena.

Alice la enfrentó.

-¿Cuándo me vas a contar madre?

-Cariño, esa historia no me corresponde a mí; algún día Emmett y tú la sabrán, ese día comprenderán porque él es como es.

-No me la va a contar nunca mami.

-Algún día cariño, algún día.

**-::-**

En la puerta de su apartamento había un enorme cartel.

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BABY**

Gracias a Dios él vivía en el Pent House, solo él vería eso.

La puerta estaba entreabierta.

Todo el lugar olía delicioso y estaba a oscuras. No prendió la luz, se tropezó con algo y se pego en la espinilla.

-¡Mierda!-Y la risa de campanas invadió todo el lugar- no es gracioso mi amor.

Y de pronto de algún lugar de la enorme sala, una pequeñas velas fueron encendidas y una voz de muñeca dulce empezó a tararear el happy birthday to you…oh si la ninfa en descanso y aburrida reaparecía al estilo Marylin Monroe cantando cumpleaños feliz.

Edward Cullen hombre frío, lejano, violento bestial y salvaje tenía la expresión mas poética e infantil del mundo.

-Nena- y se mordió la boca en expresión tímida.

-No te muerdas la boca Cullen, me matas.

-¿Ves? Eso siento yo con la tuya mi sueño- cuando ella se acercó con el pequeño pastel, la imagen total de Isabella Marie Swan se presentó esplendorosa y fue así como lo del niño infantil se fue para la maldita porra…_ella…oh mierda sagrada y maldita…mierda…mi polla acaba de morir del dolor _Oh si…el disfraz comprado en los Ángeles apareció: Estudiante maldita…

-Profesor.

-Estudiante…- y tragó en seco, el pequeño disfraz estaba conformado por los pequeños trozos más seductores del mundo, una pequeña falda a cuadros que escasamente tapaban su sexo, una camisa anudada en la cintura y abierta en escote profundo dejando ver los contornos de los senos adornados por un sostén de color rosa, unos zapatos rojos de charol con tacón vértigo, ella dio la vuelta con pastel y todo y dejo ver sus pequeñas bragas rosa y casi transparentes.

-¿Te gustan maestro?

-¿Estas loca Swan?...he muerto de excitación nena- trató de acercarse, pero ella se alejó.

-No, vamos a apagar las velitas y a comer pastel ¿no quieres pastel mi cielo?

-Oh claro que quiero pastel, yo siempre quiero tu pastel amor.

-¿Sabe rico?- y ahora era ella la que se mordía la boca.

-Putamente delicioso Swan.

-Prende la luz ángel.

-No, me gusta así.

-Entonces no podrás verme bien y quiero que disfrutes de la vista Cullen.

Y en medio segundo corrió y prendió la luz de su apartamento y la belleza pálida y de porcelana apareció en todo su esplendor.

-Dios te amo.

-Ven cariño…ven a pedir un deseo.

-Pero ya todos los tengo aquí- él no miraba sino el precioso culo de su mujer que se veía delicioso, lo más comestible y follable del mundo, se acercó y lo tocó de forma descarada- que culo divino nena…hoy vamos a estrenar esto.

Bella gimió y todo su cuerpo se contrajo por la amenaza sensual inferida por Edward Cullen, lo sintió por detrás de su espalda, duro y listo, respirando en su cuello, jugueteando con sus nalgas. Inclinó su cabeza, y de manera sedienta rogó por un beso; la lengua serpentina fue hacía la boca de su chica y le dio una caricia suave y erótica para después retirarse.

-Feliz cumpleaños mi cielo.

-Oh si- y apretó las nalgas con sus manos y presionó fuerte con su sexo bestial- oh si felices putos cumpleaños a mí.

La voz ronca y sensual hizo que la espina dorsal de Bella sintiera un corrientazo de energía doloroso.

-¿La pasaste bien con tu familia?- trató de tener una voz normal, pero sólo salió un sonido quebrado.

-Uhummm- y se movía en círculos copulantes.

-Oh mamí.

-No…no, no…ven con papi nena.

Ella río como niña pequeña. De alguna parte el enorme Rufus salio y ladró muy fuerte, Edward le iba a gritar ¡cállate rufus! Pero la imagen del animal lo sacó de su dimensión de sexo enfermo y soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué putas?- el perro tenía una camiseta muy graciosa que decía feliz cumpleaños jefe, una gorra roja en punta y un moñito.

-Él también quería celebrar baby.

-Vaya chico- el perro fue hasta él y se paró en sus patas traseras- tú chica hace contigo lo que se le da la gana.

-Él siempre coopera Cullen.

La mueca malvada y torcida en su cara, una palmada dura y sin piedad sobre las nalgas desnudas.

-Yo siempre coopero niña ¿qué te pasa?

-Eres un niño obediente.

-Soy una puta oveja.

-¿Oh ni siquiera vas a calmar tu boca hoy?

-Naa…te gusta así mi joya.

_Por un momento Bella se quedó sin respiración ¿Joya?...Esto no me pasa a mi…estoy leyendo un libro en alguna biblioteca aburrida y me he vuelto loca… ¿joya?...esto no me pasa a mi._

-Te adoro así- y se refugió en su pecho- bueno vamos a apagar velitas y a comer pastel.

-¡Pastel!- y todo en él resoplaba hambre.

-De este pastel- se inclinó y le dio una vista total de su trasero- vamos Cullen apaga las velas y pide tus deseos.

-¿Los puedo decir en voz alta?

-Nop, no se van a cumplir.

_Edward cerró sus divinos ojos verdes y pensó lo quiero todo, todo tu espacio, tu vida, tu tiempo, todo…di que si Swan, a todo._

Abrió los ojos y dos dedos untados de pastel lo recibieron.

-Chupa.

-Ohhhh, eso sonó-y se lanzó a los dedos y lamió con fuerza para después morder.

-¿Te gusta? Lo hice yo.

Edward la tomó de su cabello y con fuerza la jaló hacía él.

-Me gusta todo de ti, tu voz, tu piel, tu manera de moverte, como respiras, lo inteligente que eres, absoputamente todo, nunca en mi puta vida de porquería Swan he sido más feliz, ¡nunca! Tiemblo y me estremezco de saber que un bastardo como yo te tiene a ti, en algún punto Dios o lo que sea tuvo compasión de este pobre maldito Swan, fue mi deseo enfermo el que te trajo a mi…y yo te tengo aquí y te quiero encadenar y que me digas maestro y señor, quiero enseñarte el mundo y regalártelo si es posible ¿Qué pido Swan? Tú alma…tú tiempo…eres mi regalo por estos veintinueve años de estupidez, tú eres mi regalo.

-Yo soy tú regalo- la pequeña blusa parecía estallar por la respiración agitada-mmmm, yo soy tú regalo maestro, tu joya.

-Así es- y la mordió fuerte en el labio inferior- el maldito universo se resume en ti Isabella Swan, en tu corazón bonito, en tu alma literatura, en tu coño apretado nena, dame más- La beso con fuego…esos besos que la alucinaban.

-Todo- y lo dijo en un desmayo alucinado, se alejó un poco, mordió su boca, le guiñó el ojo y volvió a cantar- feliz cumpleaños mi amor, mi precioso, dulce y terrible amor…cuando tú me besas Edward el universo explota- y se desabotonó la blusa- Hay besos que producían por sí solos la promesa de amor condenatoria - y dejó ver el precioso sostén rosa-hay besos silenciosos, besos nobles, hay besos enigmáticos, sinceros- batió su cullillo en frente de él.

- Amo ese poema Swan…Gabriela Mistral…hay besos que calcina y que hieren-y camino con lentitud- hay besos que arrebatan los sentidos, hay misteriosos que han dejado mil sueños errantes y perdidos- la vio sonreír

_Lo amo… ¡Dios!...los libros no saben nada…nada._

-Hay besos que producen desvaríos de amorosa pasión ardiente y loca, tú los conoces bien son besos míos- y ella se relamió los labios.

- Inventados por mí, para tu boca- él terminó el verso dándole el beso más dulce y profundo que jamás Edward Cullen había dado en su vida.

- Feliz cumpleaños veintinueve ángel, ven por mi dómine, que bonita palabra para ti dragón…dómine-.

Un rugido sordo y lujurioso salió de su pecho.

-El mejor cumpleaños de mi vida- y sin miramientos la alzó en hombros y la subió por las escaleras a lo cavernícola. Llegó hasta la habitación y de una sola patada abrió la puerta de "su habitación"- cada día me gusta más lo que hiciste aquí- la puso sobre la cama y ella sonrió como niña buena poniendo sus tacones rojos sobre su pecho

-Quiero las putas acciones de ¿Cuál es la marca de estos zapatos?

-Jimmy Choo.

-Esa mierda… y hacer que te hagan millones de zapatos para yo vivir soñando con ellos sobre mis hombros nena.

Bella sólo veía a su chico _oh que bello es…con esos vaqueros rotos y esa camisa_…

- Dime dómine-y sonrió con picardía- ¿quieres todo el pastel?

-Si. Azúcar y miel- y con un movimiento fuerte fue sobre ella y la besó de manera salvaje- yo te amo… ¿Quieres eso nena…quieres que yo…?

-Mi primero en todo- y llevó sus manos por debajo de la camisa y arañó como gatita su espalda.

-¡Diablos! He creado un monstruo.

-No, yo sólo te amo con todo mi corazón de aquí a la eternidad.

El gimió de manera vulnerable. Se irguió un poco y la miró extasiado y con hambre infinita, respirando sobre su cuerpo.

-Aliméntame nena- y su lengua recorrió su barbilla.

Bella se estremeció

-Toma lo que quieras…ángel.

-¡Claro que si!- y con sus enormes manos le quitó el sostén y sin piedad mordió el pezón, provocando en ella el estremecimiento de su útero.

-¡Dios!- ella llevó sus manos a su falda, pero estaba tan excitada que no fue capaz de quitarse la pequeña prenda, pues la lengua de él hacía círculos mojados en su seno- quítame esto ya.

-Debiste estar desnuda.

-Pero es que es mi uniforme maestro.

-Dómine, eso me gusta más- y de un tirón le quitó la falda. Edward se quedó mirando las bragas transparentes y babeó como un idiota

-Oh Cullen no te quedes ahí, arráncame las malditas bragas de una vez.

Sintió una fuerte palmada en su muslo.

-Respéteme estudiante, así no se le habla al maestro- y con un guiño malicioso bajó hacía su sexo y con los dientes bajo lentamente los pantys, fue un proceso largo y sensual- puedo oler tú coño linda…pastel…

Bella pataleó con impaciencia, quería tenerlo desnudo sobre ella.

-Por favor…por favor…- pero él no obedecía, la lengua recorría sus muslos de manera ascendente, hasta llegar a su sexo y se hundió en él, la lengua jugueteó con su clítoris y ella empezó a gemir fuertemente- Oh no este es tú cumpleaños mi amor…yo- y gritó cuando sintió como él de forma delicada la mordió- Virgen María…es tú cumpleaños…tú placer.

-Eso es nena…tú placer es mi regalo- y el aliento caliente en todo su sexo se extendió por todo su cuerpo…hacía calor, junio, verano, gotas de sudor bajaban por sus senos. Los brazos de él levantaron sus piernas hasta quedar casi suspendida en el aire, eso le dio a Isabella Swan la imagen más profana del mundo, estaba al punto del clímax y de la muerte allí.

Edward alzó su cara y se relamió los labios de forma maliciosa.

Azúcar.

-Ohhh señor- y esa imagen impresionante hizo que ella tuviera su primer orgasmo- de forma delicada arrastró su cuerpo hasta la cabecera de la cama, le quitó sus zapatos y se paró frente a ella y lentamente se quitó la camisa, dejando ver su pecho de músculos de hierro.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves Swan?

-Me encanta mi cielo.

Se quitó los zapatos y se paró en la cama y de forma dominante su enorme estatura se plantó encima de su cuerpo atrapándola con sus piernas, se veía gigantesco, con la misma parcimonia con que se quitó la camisa lo hizo con sus jeans, un pequeño paro cardíaco en el corazón de Bella Swan al ver ese hombre erguido y desnudo sobre ella, no tenía bóxer. Su polla enorme y erecta sobresalía.

-¿Te gusta mi amor?

-Hermoso señor- su cuerpo convulsionaba.

-Y va a estar dentro de ti en todas partes Swan.

-Perverso mi cielo.

Bajó con lentitud y puso su miembro sobre la boca de su chica y ella le dio un besó pequeño para recorrerlo con sus labios como si fuera un bombón de chocolate.

-Esto- y él gemía- esto no es sexo Swan, es amor- y dejó que ella repitiera el movimiento- amor puro, total- ella chupó la punta-¡Diablos!..Nos encontramos nena, hambrientos de amor...Amor, no sexo…- ella abrió la boca y él se deslizó hasta que sintió como ella lo aprisionaba con su garganta. Bella tomó sus piernas que casi rozaban su cara, él se movía con lentitud…ella respiraba suavemente por la nariz y lo miraba…lo miraba entrar y salir- Sueño que nos hubiésemos conocido mi joya…años antes, no me hubiese importado ¡Oh Dios!- su verga vibraba de placer con la caricia tierna de la boca de su chica- no me hubiese importado que fueras menor de edad… ¡lo juro! Yo te habría esperado, feliz de verte y sólo de hablar contigo- salió de su boca con lentitud.

Yo no hubiera podido esperar- y un beso furioso la sorprendió.

Una mano se deslizó por su cuerpo, jugueteando con sus pezones, su lengua en su paladar, la mano continuó y llegó hasta su entrada, uno, dos dedos estaba apretada, contraída, húmeda. Adorada, soñada; el hogar…sus dedos plásticos de movimientos imposibles llegaron hasta ese punto…y presionó al principió con dulzura, ella gemía duramente en su boca.

-¿Si?

-Sí, así.

-Te sientes tan caliente y hermosa- y apretó duró.

_Dios, esto es imposible, ¿cómo puede?...oh se mueve y muero, no puedo…ohhhhhh…mi cuerpo se va._

-Ahggg- y el orgasmo fulminante la hizo contraerse y expandirse- yo…yo…- no tenía palabras-tú eres…- no la dejó terminar pues de manera brusca él la volteó y ella jadeante enterró su cara en las almohadas _esto va a pasar y yo lo amo…esto va a pasar, todo…ahora o nunca _el pecho de él la presionó con suavidad, el vello le hizo cosquillas, la dureza de él era sofocante en su trasero, el aliento sobre su cuello le provocaba miles de sensaciones, la mano derecha tomó su barbilla y la beso.

-Te amo.

-Te amo.

-No tienes porque hacerlo mi amor.

-Yo quiero…baby, yo quiero todo…por favor…

Un rugido y un mordisco en su cuello….las manos sobre sus nalgas amasando furiosamente, la lengua recorriendo toda su espina dorsal de manera lánguida, ella apretando las sabanas…

-La cuestión nena es dilatar…

La palabra tan clínica en ese momento sonó enervante, ahogó un gemido en las almohadas.

La lengua bífida y de dragón llegó hasta un punto _oh por todos los dioses del cielo ¿me va a besar allí?_

Y sí, allí llegó _me voy al infierno _cerró los ojos de manera furiosa…

Uffff – jadeaba - esto no es real – lloriqueó, la ninfa se declaraba reina absoluta del universo y permitía que música majestuosa fuera la banda sonora de su coronación, la hermanastra pensaba _¡carajo! ¿Los príncipes hacen eso?_

Dos dedos recorrieron todo su sexo y llegaron hasta su pequeño orificio y empezaron a masajear, de pronto un segundo y él alargo su mano hacia su mesa de noche y sacó una pequeña caja…

-Shiiiiiii, lubricar es la clave…

_Sagrado Batman…dilatar…lubricar…este hombre puede leer un libro sobre mecánica quántica y ser lo más sexual del planeta…_

Un aceite pegajoso y caliente fue deslizado por toda su vagina y en dos segundos ella sintió que hasta el aire la enloquecía…de su boca se desprendió algo de saliva, algo empezó a pujar en su interior…y el seguía masajeando con fuerza…

-Voy a morir ángel- sollozó y cuando un dedo poco a poco se sumergió en ella, su cuerpo se elevó y se contrajo…

-Soy yo nena…soy yo, eres hermosa -y de pronto ¡oh perverso! El señor de los juguetes apareció- tranquila, y de nuevo un beso bailarín que golpeó su paladar.

Bella vio el aparato alargado en pequeños relieves que iban en aumento, como pequeñas esferas de un rosario; así era su necesidad, necesidad en su vientre, en su clítoris, en las paredes de su vagina, en su trasero…en el cuerpo, la necesidad del alma hecha carne, la entrega total.

Escuchó un pequeño zumbido, sentía sus dedos dentro de ella, su cuerpo se acostumbraba, sus músculos iban encontrando el ritmo, se acomodaban, no podía describir la sensación.

De manera traviesa el extraño artefacto fue llevado a su espalda y Bella sintió como éste daba vueltas y acariciaba de manera sugestiva su espalda.

-Oh baby… ¿eso? Eso es….

-Lo compré para ti mi corazón…-los dedos en su culillo eran una mezcla de dolor y placer, ella se meneaba al compás-tú sabes soy muy grande nena…-su lengua lamió el contorno de su oreja-debes acostumbrarte linda…a mí.

-Soy fuerte.

-Eres muy fuerte, pero soy un animal, y estar de esa manera dentro de ti me volverá loco; la primera vez quiero ser gentil - y una risa burlona vibró por toda la habitación- ¿Quién lo diría yo Edward Cullen y la palabra gentil en la misma puta oración?

-Yo lo digo mi cielo…eres muy gentil-

-No lo soy- el aparato llegó hasta donde estaban sus dedos que él sacó con suavidad y lo instaló en la entrada, el zumbido fue en aumentó -len-ta-men-te nena Swan-y cada silaba fue un golpe sexual a su interior. Y sí, len-ta-men-te cada centímetro del extraño aparato entró en ella, la mezcla del aceite, la lubricación natural de su amor enfermo permitieron eso…

Lo sentía, apretó los puños.

Un sonido desconocido ¿su voz?...salió de ella, de la niña de Forks, la chica torpe e inocente niña de libros viejos, licenciada en literatura inglesa…ella permitía semejante acto….no, no era perversión, era amor, no moral…nada…sintió como el juguete llegó hasta el final…los brazos de él la atraparon en su cintura; los gritos de ella iban en aumento….el dolor de su pene era delirante, el sudor en la espalda de ella lo llamaba, lamió, el olor de su cuerpo era adictivo, besó sus nalgas, manejaba el aparato con dulzura…- ¿te gusta?

Ella no contestó, no era dueña de sí….con la mano libre…el penetró en su centro y manejaba el placer como se toca una difícil pieza de piano.

La quijada de Isabella temblaba, la cama rastrillaba…las dimensiones alto, ancho y largo no existían, su cerebro se desconectó de la dimensión tiempo. Sentía como su vulva se contraía y su cuerpo iba elevándose a lugares desconocidos… ¿Qué era eso?...no había palabras…ella hizo un ruego incoherente. La mano de él salió de ella, besó de manera casi religiosa su espalda y sus nalgas, Bella lo vio erguirse, de manera tierna la llevó a la orilla de la cama…el juguete hacía que la piel de la chica vibrara

-Voy a esta en tí mi amor, de todas las formas posibles. Así debe ser - y con delicadeza entró en ella.

-¡Dios mío!- eso era demasiado- él se movía dentro de ella con suavidad perversa, el cuerpo de Isabella Swan era tomado por una corriente de pura adrenalina…se vio a sí misma gimiendo por más - me voy a volver loca ángel- el sonido de su voz era entrecortado y agónico. La electricidad de ambos cuerpos en que se rozaban parecía dar una atmósfera diferente al lugar.

-Eres…- el cuerpo de Edward Cullen brillaba en la habitación –mía y yo soy tuyo Swan.

-Oh si, si, si…más…por favor- Él ralentizó el movimiento, tratando de no hacerle daño, pues aún continuaba manejando el aparato con agilidad, Bella gritaba de manera incontrolable- ¿Estas…bieeeen?...

-Voy a morir- trató de contonearse y hacer que él se moviera más rápido, pero no fue capaz, su cuerpo se contraía y palpitaba, la necesidad de liberación urgía – baby - cada cosa a su alrededor se potenció al millón, el cuerpo de ella - yo…-pero no fue capaz de terminar el clímax la golpeó de manera violenta y dura dejando su cuerpo en un terremoto involuntario - ¡Santa madre del cielo! - el orgasmo de Edward no llegaba

-¿Tú?- unos ojos perversos y hambrientos se clavaron en ella, el artefacto había sido retirado y dejó en ella una extraña sensación de vacío, su cuerpo se tensó.

Él salió de ella y llevó todo su peso sobre su espalda, Bella sintió su erección de roca que la aguijoneaba con dureza, la respiración de él era dura, fuerte, extremadamente sensual y perversa.

-Eres todo para mi, todo…yo te deseo tanto Bella Swan que podría explotar todo el día, todo los días, cada segundo de mi vida, hasta el fin de mis días, nadie ha sido más importante que tú, nadie será más importante que tú, cada vez que respiras mi amor por ti crece, yo puedo sentirte en la distancia, en el viento Swan…esto, esto es la comunión entre tú y yo…- y hablaba en susurros agitados y calientes, una voz que la acariciaba desde la punta de sus dedos hasta el último de sus cabellos…- si permites que yo haga esto- y su polla rozó dolorosamente el lugar donde el juguete había estado- ya no habrá vuelta atrás, intimidad absoluta Swan.

-Sí; yo siento lo mismo Edward, tú y yo desde el principio, sólo tú y yo, desde el momento en que nacimos, tanta distancia - desesperadamente ella juntó su cuerpo con él - y al final aquí estamos juntos.

-¿Confías en mi para esto?

-Sí, no me harás daño, es tu cumpleaños…- ella lo besó compulsivamente- veintinueve años y al fin juntos.

-Tantos años Swan…tanta mierda en mi vida…

-Lo siento por haberme tardado en llegar.

-Te demoraste demasiado mi amor…

-Hazlo Edward, por ti, por mí.

Él se irguió y recorrió toda su espalda con su lengua. Se instaló en todo el orificio de su trasero.

-Yo- y empujó con delicadeza, Bella gritó- No quiero hacerte daño.

-Lo sé - los dedos, el aparato, el aceite, los dos orgasmos anteriores minimizaron la sensación de dolorosa invasión- desde el principio bebé…hazlo- y de nuevo otro empujón- ella ahogó un gemido _quema… ¡Oh Dios! _Bella respira fuerte y manda una orden a su cuerpo de relajarse; para Edward ya no había vuelta atrás…el apriete era doloroso, divino y demente, empuja más y el placer lo hundía

Nunca en su vida...nunca había sentido nada igual…empieza a gritar y a moverse.

-Oh mierda bebé, esto es - se lanza sobre ella y la besa de manera frenética, una y otra vez, la levanta un poco y pone una almohada debajo de las piernas de ella para que en el movimiento ésta roce su clítoris, y vuelve al movimiento.

_Oh Dios…_

_Oh Dios…_

_Oh Dios…esto es _

Dolor…y Placer…combinación molotov…_es mío…es mío…y no hay nada que no haga por él…oh Señor dame fuerzas…_En el mundo de Isabella Swan en ese momento, 20 de junio 2010…9:23 p.m. todo fue diferente, no hubo nada más, sus libros no existieron, su pasado, cada recuerdo, cada palabra pronunciada, cada cosa amada no existía.

Una conciencia antigua, mística y animal se instaló en ella, hija de las piedras y del agua, del bosque y de la tierra, la ninfa y su sabiduría de la carne bailaba bajo la tormenta, una carcajada, un puño al aire _somos libres…libres…Isabella Marie Swan…malditamente libres…_y aquella voz de tormenta, y aquel instinto primario hizo que ella…sin nombre, gritara:

-¡Más!..¡Más!...por favor…más…- sus puños golpearon la cama, cerró los ojos y se concentró en el empuje, en el placer, en el dolor, en los gritos de él que inundaban todo el lugar - eres mío…mío…

-Tuyo…tuyo - hundió sus manos en su cadera y se movió con fuerza, dijo palabras sucias que enloquecieron a la mujer y con un rugido que estremeció cada maldita cosa del lugar, cada movimiento del aire que hizo metafísica la cotidianidad del mundo... Edward Cullen tuvo el orgasmo más poderoso y sagrado de toda su miserable vida.

-¡Con un demonio Bella! ¡Te amo!

Durante todo el resto de la noche Edward y Bella casi no hablaron, sólo se miraron en una complicidad tierna y sugestiva. La metió a la ducha y la bañó como si fuera una linda muñeca de porcelana. Una pregunta que no se atrevía a hacer, fue contestada por ella.

-Fue hermoso Edward.

-Te hice daño.

-No me hiciste daño, grité, pero no de dolor –le brindó una sonrisa maliciosa y dulce a su chico que secaba su espalda. La verdad es que si le dolía un poco, no tan terrible como alguna vez escuchó, pero la sensación era extraña, el rubor intenso no la había abandonado. Él de rodillas la abrazó con fuerza.

-Eres increíble.

-Lo soy Cullen- y soltó una carcajada.

Edward se irguió en su estatura, adoraba su rubor intenso.

-Amo esto, eres tú, sigues siendo lo más tímido del mundo.

-Hoy no fui tímida baby- y se mordió la boca.

-No, no lo fuiste, pero esto- y señaló su cuerpo desnudo- es sólo para mi, ser tímido en ti es sexy.

-Bella enterró su cabeza en su pecho.

-Quisiera que mañana no fuera lunes y quedarme contigo en este apartamento.

-Hey, vámonos de vacaciones.- una sonrisa infantil en él.

-¿Vacaciones?

-Si, dentro de dos semanas.

-¿Qué vamos a decir en la empresa?

-Oh no te preocupes nena, puedo decir que pediste unos meses para ti, que la empresa te dará una beca para estudiar en alguna parte del mundo, vamos di que sí…solos tú y yo en alguna isla, desnudos y el sol.

-Me gusta la idea señor.

-¿Ves? Yo tengo siempre buena ideas Swan.

-Tú y yo Edward sin nadie a nuestro alrededor.

-Absoputamente fantástico.

-¡Si!

**Oh que lindo cumpleaños, él se lo merece.**

**Ámenme o déjenme dejar comentarios es casi tan bueno como celebrarle el cumpleaños a Edward y dejar que él pruebe tú pastel.**

**Nos leemos a las seis de la tarde.**

Por primera vez voy a dar una recomendación, vayan a la historia de mi amiga L´amelie, Guilty Pleasure, está increíblemente bien escrita, no se arrepentirán.


	42. Chapter 42 farewell tercera parte

_**La obra crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer, que chica, que chica.**_

_**GRACIAS A TODAS…**_

_**GRACIAS A TODAS…**_

_**Soy alguien solitario…pero percibo sus presencias en esta historia.**_

_**Música.**_

_**Led Zeppelín: I Wanton.**_

_**Depeche Mode: I want you now.**_

_**Linkin park: Leave me out all the rest.**_

_**Theater of tragedy: a distance there is.**_

**EL LÍMITE DEL CAOS.**

**FAREWELL **

**TERCERA PARTE**.

Llovía…

Llovía…

Cuatro días perfectos, asfixiantes, la intimidad lograda el día del cumpleaños lo puso peor de posesivo, preguntaba el cómo, el cuándo y el dónde de todo.

Seth le mandó los informes sobre James Morris, el maldito había logrado salir en libertad a pesar de que sus abogados habían tratado de encontrar nuevos motivos para que el chico se quedara en la cárcel.

_Maldito ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién eres?..._

_Mi amor _y su voz eran como la de un inquisidor tratando de sacar información…estaba de cacería de brujas

_¿Cuándo vuelves a Forks? _Ella le contestó que tenía planeado ir a su pueblo a conocer a la novia de su padre en unos meses… ¿P_or qué no los traes aquí? yo pago todo. -Pero Edward quiero ver mi ciudad, es pequeña y entrañable para mi, extraño los bosques y el enorme acantilado…- ¿no será que tienes algo más que hacer allá? - _Bella no entendió la pregunta - ¿_alguien? Tal vez…-_la chica calló -_¿Hasta cuándo vas estar celoso Edward Cullen? - _Él resopló –S_iempre, ese pueblo…el maldito pueblo tiene cosas de ti, y no quiero que vuelvas…no quiero…- _ella se levantó llena de paciencia infinita…- _Pero Edward, mi corazón está aquí…aquí baby._

Él se calmaba o aparentaba calma, pero su instinto de hiena celosa se hizo jurar que si era necesario quemaría todos los putos aviones para que ella no volviera; ¿y Charlie?...no importa…_ella es mía ahora…_si, egoísta y muerto de terror.

Llamó al colegió donde seguramente le ofrecerían trabajo a Bella, Saint Angel Institute y ofreció una pequeña donación al departamento de historia, con la única condición de que nadie podría atreverse a llamar a la Summa Cun Laude Isabella Marie Swan para dar clases en aquel lugar, sabiendo muy bien que la chica tenía el talento para ser maestra.

Maldito…

De manera callada estaba tramando el cómo llevársela muy lejos, meses, quizás años, para toda la vida, lejos de todos, lejos de su pasado y de Jacob Black.

Sí, porque él y su experiencia de vida le decía que algo iba a pasar…algo va a pasar idiota, cada vez que estás cerca de algo bueno, la maldita perra vida te lo quita.

Por eso aquellos días, la vigilancia se había intensificado, él y sus ansias y hambre desmedida no la dejaba descansar.

Los abogados se reunieron para finiquitar, la enorme fusión entre Black Y Cullen C.O

Bella fue atormentada por Edward para que no estuviese allí, pero ella lo desarmó con una pregunta: _¿Qué puede decirme Edward? _ si él se negaba, los ojos intuitivos de Swan lo mirarían con ojos de _me mientes._

Jacob Black en plena oficina junto con su padre trataba de guardar la compostura, todo eso lo sacaba de quicio. No despegaba los ojos de Isabella, el cigarrillo en él se había vuelto compulsivo. A Edward se lo llevaban los mil demonios y Billy Black había adelgazado en unos pocos días.

Cooper anunciaría la fusión a los medios de comunicación. Bella vio como los dos competidores firmaban los enormes contratos. Observaba a los dos hombres, pero de reojo veía al señor del hielo en pleno, y lo que vio no le gustó. Su estatura, su belleza se tornó dura e implacable, cuando los contratos fueron firmados una sonrisa macabra y diabólica se dibujó en él. Lo más terrible de todo fue ver al pobre viejo en la silla de ruedas viendo como la empresa de su familia estaba en manos de quien con un solo "no" la podía llevar a la quiebra total.

-Bueno Black ¿no estás feliz? - y el gesto dejó fríos a todos.

Jacob no contestó. Miró a Isabella y supo que tendría que decir lo que tenía que decir, así tendría algo de tranquilidad, esperó que los abogados se retiraran junto con Emmett y Jasper.

-Dime Bella, ¿ahora serás también mi secretaria? Eso me gustaría mucho.

Un sonido resopló de manera violenta en toda la oficina.

-¡Cállate imbécil!

-¿Por qué? Es una fusión, además la señorita Swan y yo siempre tenemos interesantes conversaciones, la última fue muy buena, muy interesante.

-Bella rogó a Jacob que por favor no hablara.

-¿Swan?- Edward gritó.

-Tú y yo no hemos hablado Jacob, no en el último mes.

-¿No? mmmm ¿ves socio? La historia se repite.

Sin medir consecuencias Edward Cullen agarró a Bella del brazo.

-Fuera de aquí Swan.

El apretón fue duro.

-Edward, por favor.

-Te lo dije que no te quería aquí.

Oh si Bella, vete de aquí…escucharás algo que no quieres escuchar…si, porque yo siempre miento ¿no es así Swan?

-Como si fuera una muñeca de trapo él la sacó de la oficina.

-Te lo dije, te lo dije, no te quiero aquí.

-Pero él no puede decirme nada.

-No me discutas Isabella ¡fuera de aquí!- y los ojos verdes furia fueron aterradores.

-Yo... te creo.

-Hablaste con él…

-¡No! - no gritó más fuerte porque Lauren y Angie los podrían escuchar.

-Lo voy a saber Swan, y lo mato…te lo juro que lo mato.

-La soltó con fuerza.

Ella salió hacia el baño y se encerró en el.

_Dios… ¿Qué hay allí? es cruel…sus ojos son crueles, los dos… yo sólo quiero evitar un enfrentamiento y parece que lo único que hago es provocarlo._

Como un rayo y sin pensar en que Billy Black estaba allí.

-¿Cuándo?

-¿Cuándo que socio?

-¿Cuando?- lo tomó de la solapa y lo levantó con furia, el padre de Jacob estaba aterrado.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Nada padre…

-Maldito infeliz - y lo tumbó con fuerza en la silla, Jacob soltó una carcajada.

-No te voy a decir nada imbécil, si, quizás ella y yo no hablamos, quizás yo lo soñé…quizás estoy mintiendo, quizás miente ella… ¿no es así socio? Todas ellas te mienten.

Edward dio una patada a la silla, pero la enorme estatura de Jacob Black no permitió que se cayera. Las manos del viejo agarraron el abrigo del hombre que estaba furioso,.

-¡Basta ya Edward Cullen! Y tú hijo cállate…ambos, no tienen derecho, han destruido vidas con esto ¿eres amante de esa chica?- sí, lo supo al instante- también vas a hacer lo que hiciste con Jessica.

-¡Cállate viejo!

-¿Y tu Jacob? Vas a caer en el mismo juego… ¡está muerta!

-¡Él lo hizo!

-Oh jake, ya, dejen de agobiarse por eso.

Edward soltó las manos del hombre con fuerza.

-Esta es la última vez Jake…la última vez, un puto paso en falso y quemo la maldita empresa con mis manos.

A los cinco minutos Jake y su padre salieron de la oficina y la voz del demonio no se hizo esperar.

-Quiero café.

-Edward- ella se acercó.

-¡No! un minuto más y lo estrangulo -. Bella bajó la cabeza…

-Tanto terror a que él abra la boca Edward, si todo lo que dice es para perjudicarte.

-Es un hijo de puta mentiroso, me odia.

-Igual que tú.

-Yo tengo mis razones.

-Quizás, igual de valederas que las de él.

-¿lo defiendes?- y fue hacía ella para intimidarla, pero ella no movió un músculo.

-No ángel- lo abrazó, ella tan pequeñita frente a él- yo no lo defiendo, peleo por ti, tú sabes, te creo a ti, siempre- y se levantó en puntillas y sus ojillos chocolates lo enfrentaron- yo creo en ti, lo odiamos…

-Lo odiamos- y él trago en seco…_si supieras…_

**-::-**

Alice la arrastró a una obra de teatro _noche de chicas _es decir ellas y Peter. Era increíble que en esos tres años Isabella no hubiese pisado un teatro. Para Edward la ida al teatro no le agradó para nada, pero su hermana se le enfrentó con dureza.

Dile a tu maldito ejército personal que nos siga si quieres, pero no vas a obstaculizar esto Edward, madura… ¿qué le puede pasar en un teatro? ¡Dios santo!

Sabía lo idiota que era, pero él conocía la mecánica del azar…y la odiaba… ¡Control! Sobre el mundo que lo rodeaba… ¡Control! ¡Maldición! Él era el titiritero, el conocedor de las miles de jugadas posibles...y aún así las malditas grietas del azar estaban allí.

Fueron al teatro, Bella estaba feliz _oh mamí mira…Broadway..._vieron una triste historia de amor, dos amantes y el mundo en su contra, a la mitad de la obra Bella estaba asfixiada, el personaje de ella era tan duro, monstruoso y autodestructivo, cada vez que se le daba la oportunidad de ser feliz ella de manera casi consciente destruía todo. Peter y Alice lloraban, todos hubieran preferido ir a una comedia musical.

A la salida estaban los Pretorianos y el César esperando en su siniestro auto oscuro.

Unos ojos azules la traspasaron, bella volteó y la presencia de la víbora envidiosa de Irina Adler se quedaron observando el recorrido de la insulsa secretaria al carruaje del todopoderoso. No, no era el poder, no el dinero, era Edward Cullen lo que ella deseaba, el único capaz de saciar su hambre repugnante…_oh malditos hombres y su estúpido deseo de pureza._

Al día siguiente la víbora se presentó en su casa.

-Señorita Swan.

Bella trató de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero la mujer interpuso un zapato.

-Lárguese o le fracturo el pie.

-Yo sólo quiero hablar contigo, tenemos un tema en común.

-No tenemos de que hablar.

La mujer hizo una mueca grotesca "¿_esta mujer no puede pintarse la boca de otro color?"_ pensó bella.

-Será un minuto.

-¡No! voy a llamar a la policía.

-¿No tiene curiosidad señorita Swan?

-Nada relacionado con usted me interesa.

Una carcajada seca soltó la mujer, ella sabía lo que estaba en juego.

-¿Sabía que yo lo filme teniendo sexo conmigo? Es todo un maldito espectáculo.

La puerta de Isabella Swan se abrió de par en par.

-Miente.

-Me gusta tener esos tesoros, no lo voy a chantajear, sé con quién me estoy metiendo, él me destrozaría, sé lo violento que es- y el tono de la mujer fue repugnante- usted también lo sabe ¿no es así señorita Swan? Violencia en todo.

-¿Qué quiere?

-Lo quiero a él.

-¡Loca!

-Oh claro que si ¿no lo está usted? No entiendo que ve Edward Cullen en alguien tan ratonil y pequeño, tal vez es su deseo de corromper, es el maestro…- de su bolso saco un pequeño disco- se lo regalo.

-Bella la empujó con fuerza y le tiro el disco en la cara.

-Váyase de mi casa maldita puta.

-¡Puta! Igual que usted, somos iguales, iguales, maldita socarrona, con sus aires de virgen ¿ha escuchado el apodo? El señor del dolor…apuesto que lo ha sentido en carne propia… ¿o quizás él le haya ocultado eso? Quizás cree él que está enamorado de usted, pero no, él tiene necesidades las conozco, mire la maldita grabación y entienda niña idiota con quien se está metiendo.

-¡Fuera de mi casa! ¡Fuera de mi casa! Él la odia.

-Oh claro que si imbécil, él me detesta, yo soy igual a él, soy su puto reflejo- agarró el disco y lo tiro dentro de la casa- y si quiere más, puedo darle más, con cada una de sus malditas especialidades…es bueno con el látigo.

Bella quiso vomitar, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas le tiró la puerta en la cara a la mujer.

Ese día él hizo un vuelo relámpago a Massachussets y ella le prometió que se quedaría en casa. La maldita grabación en el suelo se burlaba de ella, no se atrevía a tocarla. Todo en su interior gritaba ¡bótala! Su estomago estaba revuelto, una amarga hiel recorría su garganta ¡bótala! Pero la maldita voz de boa constrictor resonaba en su interior, temblaba como una hoja. El sonido del teléfono hizo que ella pegara un grito. Peter, Alice, Charlie, cualquiera, necesitaba la voz de alguien.

-¿Si?

-¿No lo has visto aún perra?- y era Irina-disfrútalo niña.

Bella tiró el teléfono _¿Cómo se consiguió mi número? Maldito Internet…maldito Internet _y de nuevo éste sonó, Bella muerta de furia contestó.

Déjeme en paz.

-¿Bella?- era la voz de Lilian, su maestra- ¿estás bien cariño?

_Oh Dios…_Bella se tapó la boca para no gritar.

-Maestra, no se preocupe, estoy bien, alguien me hace estúpidas bromas por el teléfono.

Gracias Charlie Swan por haberle heredado su temperamento estoico.

-Sólo te llamé para preguntarte una cosa ¿Por qué rechazaste el trabajo en Saint Ángel Scholl?

-¿Qué?- estaba embotada- ellos no me han llamado Lilian.

-¿No? el rector de la escuela me dijo ayer que tú habías llamado para decir que no te interesaba el trabajo.

-Pero miente, no tengo ninguna llamada en mi celular, yo no he dicho nada maestra.

-Oh Bella es una lástima, porque ya tú trabajo lo tomó otra persona, es extraño -.

No, no era extraño, la mano de Edward Cullen estaba tras eso, ella lo sabía…lo sabía.

-No era para mí seguramente Lilian.

-Tendrás mejores trabajos niña, tus calificaciones te abrirán las puertas, no te preocupes.

-Si, así es, mejores, mucho mejores.

Habló dos minutos más con Lilian, contestó de manera monosilábica, el maldito video la llamaba…_no puede…no puede…_

Durante dos horas estuvo sentada en su mesa mirando aquella basura terrible en el suelo; Darcy muerto de hambre rodeó sus piernas, pero ella sólo miraba esa maldita cosa que le gritaba con fuerza. Respiró, tomó el video y con lágrimas en los ojos se aprestó a verlo.

Y fue repugnante, la primera escena y todo el asco se aglutinó en su cuerpo.

Él desnudo y la maldita riendo. Todo era asqueroso…Un cuarto oscuro y viciado…

Una cama sin tender… _¿Te gusta puta? _Esa era su voz…la voz amada…la misma que le decía _te amo Swan._

Ese cuerpo hermoso…estaba encima de la mujer, y su rostro…el rostro del animal sin alma se mostraba en pleno.

Un látigo, golpes secos, sucias…las más sucias palabras que ella jamás había escuchado.

Él, él lo disfrutaba. _¿Ese eres tu mi amor_? "Es un animal…un maldito animal" _Oh cállate Jacob._

Pero si, ahí estaba…esas dos bestias copulantes y repugnantes. Ese era el real Edward Cullen. Los golpes seguían, los gritos de placer eran asquerosos.

Ese animal sin alma que gozaba, la máquina que cumplía su misión de flagelar.

Grandes lágrimas caían en el rostro de ella.

Vio como él la tomó de la cintura y la puso contra algo, una especie de aparato, vio como pellizco de forma brusca sus pezones. La ató con fuerza de pies y manos, la imagen desapareció un segundo y de pronto de la nada, un extrañó artefacto.

_Oh si maldito…golpéame fuerte…vamos hazlo amo…sé que te gusta… _y un sonido terrible silbó en el aire y en ese momento Isabella Swan vomitó en el piso y no fue capaz de ver más.

Cansada de llorar, y con la cabeza fría, Isabella repitió en su cabeza _Fe…yo lo sabía, yo lo sabía, él me lo dijo muchas veces ¿Quién soy yo para juzgarte? Me buscabas…me buscabas, yo sabía con quien me había metido…eso fue antes que yo llegara…maldita sea ¿Por qué me tardé tanto? yo te conozco, yo sé quien eres en verdad, lo sé…yo lo sé, es pasado, creo en ti…es pasado…maldita loca, ella no ha amado a nadie…sólo tiene envidia…no vas a destruirme maldita…no lo vas a hacer…_

"_Esto es amor Swan…no es sexo, es amor…tú y yo... nadie ha sido más importante que tú, nadie será más importante que tú, cada vez que respiras mi amor por ti crece, yo puedo sentirte en la distancia, en el viento Swan…"_

Si…

Amaba la música.

Fue a su graduación…

Tenía una cobija de perritos…

Era vulnerable…

Amaba a su familia…

Era gentil…sí, lo era.

Escuchaba todo lo que ella le decía…

Leyó con ella…

Recitaba a Dylan Thomas…

Su madre se había suicidado…

Ese hombre que vio en el video…era él y su terrible furia y dolor contra el mundo…no…él era su príncipe azul.

- Hola-frente a su puerta.

- Hola- ella le respondió de manera afligida.

- ¿Estás bien mi amor? ¿Estás enferma?- él tocó su frente.

-No. - Ella bajo su cabeza.

- ¿Qué tienes?...

- Nada, no tengo nada Edward Cullen, estoy cansada eso es todo, no tengo nada.

Trató de tocarla, ella no lo permitió _estoy cansada…me duele la cabeza…además tengo mi periodo…_mentía su periodo había sido una dos semanas atrás, él lo sabía.

- No te atrevas a mentirme Swan.

- ¡Mentira! Parece que esa palabra siempre está entre nosotros dos.

- Diablos Swan…y vuelve a hablar de la misma puta manera críptica y yo me quedo en el limbo.

- No quiero discutir.

- ¿No quieres hacer el amor conmigo?- sí, Edward Cullen decía "hacer el amor" y no se sentía idiota ni cursi por eso.

No podía creer lo que iba a contestar.

-No, hoy no.

Y ese fue el click que detonó las miles alarmas en el cerebro de Edward Cullen.

Hacer el amor para ambos era como respirar…era su más profunda manera de comunicarse. Durante los meses juntos nunca lo habían dejado de hacer, a excepción de los días en que por alguna razón habían estado separados, el tiempo más largo fue el de aquella vez en los ángeles, o cuando ella tenía su periodo, cosa que en su mundo de animal lujuriosamente enamorado no hubiese sido problema si ella no fuese tan tímida con respecto a eso.

Ella decía no a su cuerpo y para él eso era la señal de que algo terrible y oscuro ocurría…

Desnudos ambos se consumían en su hambre, en su necesidad de penetrar casi metafísicamente el alma del otro. Desnudos eran una sola entidad, una sola fuerza, desnudos retaban al mundo y su estúpida cotidianidad…y ¿ahora? Ella decía que no.

Durante el resto de la noche Isabella actúo como si su mente estuviese en otra parte. La sorprendió mirándolo de forma melancólica.

- ¡Por amor de Dios Swan! ¿Qué te pasa?

- Eres hermoso, quiero retenerte en mi pupila para siempre Edward.

Gritos…Palabras oscuras que guardaban desastres…y ella no hablaba.

Edward se paró de la mesa, agarró su maletín e hizo el ritual teatral de irse como lo hacía siempre, esperaba que ella le rogase que se quedara como siempre en su cama, pero esa noche ella bajó la cabeza y no dijo nada.

La besó en la frente.

- Si estas enferma Swan mañana te arrastro donde el doctor.

- No lo estoy baby, no lo estoy.

- No me mientas nena, no lo hagas.

Cuando él se aprestaba a irse.

- Edward ¿tuviste algo que ver que Saint Angel Schooll no me llamara? - _Mierda...mierda…mierda…_

- No- fue una respuesta dura y seca.

Bella sonrió con ternura.

- Yo creo en ti mi ángel…Quién sabe qué fue lo que pasó.

- ¿Te hubiese gustado trabajar allí?

- Me habría gustado probar.

- ¿No quieres trabajar más conmigo?- fue una pregunta llena de furia.

- Amo trabajar contigo cielo, lo qué pasa es que…me habría gustado probar, eso es todo-.

_Mierda…mierda…maldito animal egoísta._

Con el alma agotada Isabella fue a la cama, durante una hora el celular repicó y varios mensajes de texto inundaron su bandeja de entrada.

_Yo creo en ti…todo es pasado…todo es pasado._

Pero a los pocos minutos el sonido de una voz en sus sueños.

_¿Te gusta puta?... ¿te gusta?_

Despertó bañada en lágrimas _púdrete en el infierno Irina Adler…púdrete, él me ama…eso es lo que no perdonas…que él sea capaz y tú no…púdrete._

En la mañana una silenciosa (más de lo usual) Isabella Swan fue a trabajar. Los ojos de águila estaban sobre ella.

Desesperado e impaciente…Gritó como un loco, amenazó con despedir a Lauren por una nimiedad, la pobre Angie tuvo que salir corriendo hacía el banco por unos papeles que él no necesitaba.

- Yo voy Edward.

- ¡No! no sales de la oficina.

- No tienes porque gritar.

- No estoy gritando Swan… ¿Qué demonios tienes?

La vio pararse en la enorme ventana de su oficina y mirar la ciudad.

_Sí, el mundo está afuera nena…_la voz de su madre _rock and roll _y el guiño fantasma de Renée invitándola a la aventura fue estremecedor.

- Seth, lo necesito ahora.

- ¿Señor?

- ¿Dónde estuvo mi secretaria durante mi ausencia ayer?

- En su apartamento, ella no salió- si los chips de rastreo no se habían movido.

- ¿Y cuando estuve en Chicago?

Seth tembló…no le había mandado los informes, pues en ellos la chica se había salido del radar _maldito paranoico…todo por una mujer._

- Ella es muy inteligente señor Cullen y es una mujer impredecible- hablaba rápido, odiaba a Edward Cullen, era de ese tipo de hombre al que no se le podía mentir con facilidad.

- ¡Seth!

- Fue sólo un momento. No más de dos horas, no supimos cómo, pero esa semana salió del edificio, en ese momento nadie la rastreaba, fue más tarde cuando supimos que ella había salido señor.

- ¿Dónde?- y el grito resonó vía celular.

- A Black Editores - un chirrido fuerte casi lo deja sordo. Edward estrelló el teléfono contra la pared

- ¡Swan! Venga aquí en seguida- la voz por el intercomunicador hizo que Lauren y Bella saltaran.

- ¡Oh dios! ¿Qué le pasa hoy?- Lauren quien en los últimos días no tenía buen semblante y las raíces oscuras de su cabello le hacía tener un aspecto barato y descuidado.

Bella respiró, se arregló con cuidado su falda y lentamente caminó los 20 pasos a la guarida del animal furioso. Abrió la puerta y se enfrentó a los ojos verdes salvajes de Edward Cullen.

- ¿Señor?

- ¿Qué putas hacías en Black Editores el nueve de junio? - Bella se quedó impasible.

- Me mandaste a seguir.

- Esa no es la pregunta.

- Yo no estaba preguntando- y lo vio irse hacía ella con furia, pero ella no movió un músculo- no me intimides Edward Cullen.

- ¿Qué fuiste a hacer a Black Editores?- lo dijo con la lentitud de un cuchillo siendo afilado de manera paciente.

- Quería saber terror sordo se instaló en su pecho.

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- Muchas cosas.

- Yo te pregunté...y te pregunte y me mentiste.

- Quería evitar una confrontación, él me dijo cosas…yo quería escuchar, oír si tenía el valor de mentirme en la cara y dijo cosas terribles…yo no le creí nada Edward, Jacob sembró dudas y yo sólo quería verle la cara, y él está celoso… y te envidia Edward y no le creí nada -. Lo vio cerrar los puños en actitud de pelea.

-Maldito sea…maldito sea, por eso se burló de mí, así como lo hacía cuando con…

-No soy Jessica Edward Cullen.

- No, tú eres peor.

- No digas eso.

- ¿No?

- No seas cruel, no conmigo, no apuntes tú crueldad hacía mí, no la merezco, yo estoy aquí, aquí contigo, luchando contigo, con tus demonios todos los días, y te amo mucho, pero no seas cruel conmigo.

El mundo zumbaba.

Un niño de dieciséis años solitario y herido se levantaba de nuevo….

_No eres nada…nada…no mereces nada Edward…nada… Todos mienten…_

Muerto de furia fue hacía su escritorio, agarró las llaves de su auto y tomó una decisión.

-Lo voy a matar -. Bella tembló de terror y se interpuso en su camino.

- Por favor no, por favor no…por favor…hazlo por mí.

- ¡Quítate!

- ¡No!

- ¡Quítate Isabella Swan! ¡Ahora!- y esa era la voz del dragón…del señor de la torre, la voz de ese hombre a quien todos apodaban la máquina- fuera de mi camino-. Bella cerró los ojos, el castillo se derrumbaba frente a sus ojos.

Edward Cullen, un metro noventa, ciento ochenta y siete libras de peso. Veintinueve años de edad. Y la furia de alguien a quien todo el maldito azar caía sobre su cabeza…salió a la carretera sintiendo el detonante y el click de la última bala en el maldito revolver que simbólicamente siempre apuntó hacía él.

**-::-**

Temblando Bella fue hacia el celular.

- ¿Jacob?

- ¿Qué quieres Isabella?

- Él va hacia allá…quiere matarte -. Ella escuchó la risa.

- Finalmente.

- ¡Por amor de Dios Jacob!

- Es inevitable…llevamos quince años esperando Bella, es inevitable..

- ¡No!...basta ya…no puedo con eso Jacob, no me hagan cargar con eso.

- Lo siento Bella de verdad que lo siento, tú te mereces más, mucho más- y colgó.

Las puertas de la enorme editorial estaban abiertas, Jacob había dado la orden de dejarlas así. Lo esperaba en el enorme estacionamiento recostado contra uno de los camiones que se utilizaban para distribuir libros y revistas.

- Aquí estoy amigo

Sin los guantes, sin el abrigo y con el cabello en caos absoluto Edward Cullen se lanzó con furia hacía su antiguo amigo de niñez, un puño en toda la mandíbula del gigante dueño de Black Editores que hizo que un hilo de sangre delineara la barbilla.

- ¿Qué amigo? ¿Eso es lo único que puedes hacer?- y sin miramientos se lanzó sobre el animal furioso enfrente y un golpe seco en el vientre que dejó a el hombre de pelo cobrizo sin aliento y con ganas de sangre.

- Eres un maldito no tenías derecho.

- ¿Derecho? Tengo todo el maldito derecho del mundo- y otro golpe sobre su cara hizo que los dos metros de estatura se sacudieran.

- Eres un hijo de puta Jacob…vienes y te regodeas…lo sabías.

Los dos se miraban como si estuvieran en un ring de boxeo, ojos de odio, años de rencor, malas decisiones, sangre entre los dos…Jessica y su adicción, Mía siendo asesinada lentamente…silencios…Isabella Swan.

- Tú fuiste el culpable de todo.

Una sonrisa cruel en el hermoso rostro sacó de las casillas a Jacob Black, quien intentó lanzar un nuevo golpe pero con agilidad pugilística Edward niño pandillero de calles peligrosas evitó y sin piedad lanzó una patada que derribó a Jacob al suelo.

- Maldito judas, yo te habría perdonado lo de Jessica, en este momento en mi vida hasta te hubiera dado las gracias- y permitió que el hombre en el suelo se levantará- pero lo de Mía fue asqueroso, yo no me lo merecía.

- ¿Qué clase de padre hubieras sido?

Un rugido sordo.

-¿Tú que sabes? Era un bebé…

-Eras un adicto, habías estado en una correccional, tú madre era demente.

-Ella era todo, permitiste que Jessica consumiera, la dejaste, lo permitiste, eso fue inhumano Jacob.

-Yo no la podía controlar… ¿tú crees que no lo quise evitar? Pero su adicción era más fuerte y su deseo de castigarte lo era aún más

- Y te callaste- y golpes fuertes cayeron en los rostros de ambos- Debiste decírmelo, mi padre lo sabía…todos menos yo…

- Yo la amaba.

- No lo hiciste, no sabes que es amar a alguien Jacob, yo la habría atado ¿Cuál es la puta diferencia entre tú y yo Black? ¡Ninguna! Utilizaste a la niña para castigar el hecho de que Jessica no sentía nada por ti, me amaba a mí, maldito, heroinómano con una madre demente.

-Ella no te amaba, estaba obsesionada contigo, la adicción a la droga que tú le provocaste la extendiste a ti, y ahora vuelves y repites la historia con la pobre niña de Isabella Swan ¿a qué le tienes miedo? Tuve compasión contigo, no le conté nada- y sonrió- ¿sabes por qué? Porque yo espero que ella se dé cuenta, un día más, un día menos y todo se irá a la mierda Cullen, en este momento Isabella Swan entiende quién eres y te va a odiar, no lo puedes evitar eres igual a Elizabeth.

Oh si y la presencia de su madre en todo su esplendor se presentó frente a él y como ella con toda la crueldad posible cayó sobre Jacob Black y la pelea comenzó.

**-::-**

Hay días en la vida de alguien en que todo se decide, el mundo trabaja a cuenta gotas, y poco a poco se llena el vaso, días en que todo se junta, en que el tic-tac del reloj corre más rápido y en que cada palabra, cada acto explota en cara de alguien y todo se torna real, total y claro…el azar juega con sus dados de miedo.

Bella en la oficina con el alma en la mano, luchaba para no morir. Angie la había llamado desesperada, ella no tenía paciencia para nada más.

Los malditos papeles de un maldito contrato se necesitaban, la presión de una angustiada chica muerta de terror a ser despedida hicieron que Isabella Swan hiciese lo impensable, irse al computador personal de Edward Cullen, temblaba, los celulares de ambos, ninguno contestaba…ahogaba el llanto y trataba de controlar el caos que se venía encima.

Abrió la laptop y su foto en ella, una foto que ella desconocía, ella comiendo helado en pleno Central Park, una alarma se prendió, mandó el contrato a Angie, pero se quedó frente al computador, se fue hacía archivos y allí en una carpeta estaba SWAN. Su corazón latía a millón. Presionó enter y el archivo aparecía con contraseña. Cerró el aparato, pero volvió a abrirlo intentó con una clave, su nombre, pero no se abrió, _chica libros _pero ocurrió lo mismo _vamos piensa bella, _._Elizabeth… no ¿Cómo puedo ser tan tonta? Él no pondría eso….Jessica…_rogó porqué no fuera éste _gracias a Dios no es…piensa bella piensa…Karamazov…_nada….una iluminación _ese es…_ _Rachmaninov_ y el archivo se abrió en su totalidad e Isabella Swan casi se desmaya.

El archivo era enorme.

Fotos, miles…de ella en todas partes…fotos que ella pudo reconocer de antes del primer beso….

Fotos del después…universidad, gimnasio…Peter…

Y continuó….

¿Quién era?

Su madre, cosas íntimas, fechas de nacimiento y muerte…_oh Dios…_el informe médico de su fallecimiento, lágrimas corrieron sin cause.

Padre ¡_Oh no, Charlie no! _todo sobre su viejo, trabajos…el archivo de la academia de policía, fotos de su viejo en Forks, recibos. El Crysler….a su nombre días antes de la fiesta de navidad…_no me lo gané, él me lo dio._

Regalos, libros, la colección de Jane Austen, más dinero de lo que él le contó. Estudios, la escuela, ¡Su anuario!, Sus artículos en el colegio escolar…sus premios en los concursos de deletreo…

Universidad, notas, maestros, sus escritos en la revista.

¡Marcus! ¡Peter! _Hasta lo investigó…_Todo, salud, seguro médico, seguro dental, sus informes sobre todo lo relacionado a su nacimiento…

Cuatro hojas de informes que la detallaban, investigaciones en su ciudad. Rastreo, chips en los autos, en los celulares.

El dinero dado a la escuela Saint Angel… _Dios…por favor detente….._y una imagen terrible, una sombra que no había visto durante años apareció allí, rubio, de ojos azules. James Morris…._oh no, no, no…no tenías derecho…_

Los informes constaban del prontuario del chico y el cómo contrató abogados para que lo mantuvieran en la cárcel. De pronto la oficina la asfixió….Dos años en aquel lugar cayeron sobre sus hombros… ¿Dónde estaba la chica que creyó que aquel era un trabajo temporal? ¿Dónde estaba ella? La hija de Renée, ella que había puesto su fe en cada beso, en cada caricia, en cada palabra…cada cosa que perdonó, cada cosa que omitió…su fuerza encausada en detener la furia ciega y sin control y allí estaba él, ese Dios cruel vigilando su vida, él sin fe en ella…sin pensarlo dos veces dio una orden a la impresora y el maldito informe, hoja por hoja fue hecho visible…

15 minutos y toda su vida puesta en quinientas treinta y cinco páginas.

Fue al baño personal de la oficina, todo olía a él. Cientos de recuerdos, la primera vez que lo rasuró, cuando vio su enorme tatuaje, las primeras caricias, esas palabras de fuego. _Dios nena, no puedo esperar a ver como…como es un orgasmo tuyo, debe ser la cosa más bella de la tierra _cuando ella virgen e inexperta le contestó que los deseaba todos. Días…días…cuando ya había desatado su cuerpo, allí permitió los actos más eróticos que ella nunca se había imaginado. Mojó su rostro, salió de aquel lugar mirándolo todo….si él sólo era un espacio más con él el universo entero.

Angie jadeaba de cansancio, Lauren intentando descifrar un nuevo software…sonrió calmadamente.

-Adiós Angie- y beso a la chica en la mejilla -. La chica se quedó mirándola de manera curiosa.

- ¿Tienes que ir a alguna parte Bella? ¿Voy yo?

-No cariño, me tengo que ir…eso es todo- tocó el cabello castaño de su amiga- cuídate- volteó hacia Lauren que en su manera tonta de ver el mundo percibió algo extraño- Adiós Lauren…espero que estés bien, de verdad lo deseo, déjate el cabello de su color natural, es hermoso- y sin que la chica ex reina de prepa se diera cuenta un beso pequeño en la mejilla y le susurró al oído- hazte valer. Y corrió hacia el elevador, no al privado, no piso a piso descendía. Piso a piso caminó con lentitud, llegó al estacionamiento, prendió su costoso auto rojo, dio una vuelta alrededor de Cullen C.O _Dios es enorme…un monstruo que todo se lo traga._

-::-

En el estacionamiento de Black Editores dos hombres en el suelo sangraban…estaban agotados, heridos y furiosos.

Jacob, de los dos era el que estaba más mal herido, no podía enfrentarse a la furia y a los años de golpes y peleas que Edward Cullen llevaba encima; pero de alguna manera no le importaba, pelear con su ex amigo le daba algo de la dignidad que la violencia poética que éste le había quitado…._No eres nada Jacob…nada…eres un niño de papá, él y yo somos iguales…eres demasiado bueno y tierno… ¡Lo amo a él! Y me ama a mi… ¡Quiero el maldito divorcio! _Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Jessica le dijo antes de morir, compararlo con el rival y hacerlo sentir como si su amor de niño tierno no fuese suficiente fue lo más cruel que ella hizo.

- Ese maldito día- sentía el hierro de la sangre en su paladar- ese maldito día…el auto, le había regalado ese auto por sus veinte años Edward.

- Pudo decir que no.

-¡No podía! ¿No te das cuenta? No podía y lo sabías, lo sabías maldito animal, vamos Edward por una vez en tu puerca vida admítelo ¡admítelo! ¡No podía!

Edward se paró, tenía algunos golpes, también sangraba de una de sus cejas, pero no era nada comparado con Jake _nunca fue bueno para esto…él sólo sabe de libros _si, dos metros de estatura y musculatura de hierro pero Jacob Black no era una bestia de peleas; de alguna manera esa fue su ventaja: ser un salvaje.

- Entonces ¿si lo sabías porque luchar contra eso?

- ¡Dios! Edward, ahora está Isabella en tu vida, ahora lo sabes… ¿la dejarías ir?- trató de pararse pero no pudo- ¿la dejarías ir?

Y eso era…No… ¡Nunca! _Yo amaría hasta su odio _Si Jacob amaba hasta el desprecio de Jessica hacía él.

Frente a él…Jacob su amigo de niñez…el único.

- ¡Jamás!- caminó dos pasos y trato de ayudarle a erguirse, pero el otro rechazó la ayuda.

- No me toques, quiero que te vayas ¿quieres dejarme en la calle? ¡Hazlo! Pero no me toques.

Edward respiró con fuerza.

- No lo voy a hacer, lo hago por tu padre quien es el mejor ser humano que he conocido en mi vida, pero- y señaló cual general en pleno campo de batalla- no te acerques a mi mujer ¿entiendes? Porque te mato, lo hago Black.

Caminó hacía su auto, se vio a sí mismo sucio, con sangre en su camisa, no la propia seguramente, tenía una rodilla lastimada, nada de gravedad, pero le dolía. Su Aston Martin rugió y por el espejo retrovisor vio a Jacob tratando de levantarse; no, no había vuelta atrás.

Llamó a Bella y ella no contestó.

- Angela… ¿la señorita Swan?

- Salió señor.

- ¿Salio? ¿A dónde?

- No lo sé…- Angie contestó con un hilillo de voz.

Aumentó la velocidad y en menos de 10 minutos estaba en frente de la casa de Isabella, respiró con tranquilidad al ver el auto, pegó su frente al volante.

Bella lo esperaba sentada en la mesa, se había fumado dos cigarrillos, tenía su corazón empequeñecido y solo miraba la puerta…y ésta vibró cuando él la abrió de manera dura y seca.

-Bella.

Ella ahogó un gemido al verlo sucio, mal herido y con sangre en su camisa _siempre va a ser así…siempre…_

- ¿Lo mataste?

- No.

- Pero querías… ¿no es así? ¿No lo podías hacer por mí Edward Cullen? ¿Por mí?- lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas- ¿te es tan difícil hacer algo por mí?

- Era algo que teníamos que hacer Bella- y se acercó a ella, pero ésta fue más rápida.

- No, mientes…de alguna manera buscabas la excusa perfecta para golpearlo y esa fui yo.

El rostro de bella era de una belleza contenida…pero era su voz la que de alguna manera mostró lo que ocurría…y esa voz hizo surgir en él rabia y temor.

-Era el momento Swan…no tenías porqué decirme que no lo habías visto.

-¡Dios! Yo sólo quería evitar esto, yo no lo hice por nada más…no veas oscuras intensiones en algo que solo hacía para protegerte, pero tú no entiendes eso ¿cuál es tu temor? ¿Qué tiene él contarme?

- Nada.

- ¡Basta ya! No más…ya no más, hoy acabas de disparar la maldita bala Edward- y agarró los papeles de su archivo y se los tiró en la cara - mira…mira… ¡No tenias derecho!

Se quedó mirando el reguero de papeles en el suelo, todo el archivo y las investigaciones de Seth, todo, la prueba de su no fe en ella.

- ¿Dónde las conseguiste?

- ¿Importa? ¿Realmente importa Edward Cullen? Me traicionaste Edward…un poco de fe en mí…un poco era lo que yo te pedía, un poco de fe en mí…yo acepté tus mundos…si acepte que tenías un pasado al cual no tengo acceso y el cual acepte sin preguntar nada, era porque yo tenía fe en ti…solo quería eso, quería que supieras que yo estaba contigo, pero tenías que presionar, presionar.

Los ojos verdes estaban perplejos, todo el maldito dolor se había ido para el carajo…

- Tú también buscabas -. Bella sonrió de manera triste.

- Pero no con el mismo fin, todos hablan cosas terribles de ti…yo sólo buscaba defenderte, decir él no es así, no lo es, pero esto- y señaló los papeles- es tu falta de respeto hacía mi, ¡hasta el informe forense de la muerte de mi madre está ahí! Ni siquiera mi papá me quiso contar…se demoró tres horas en fallecer- y lloró por su madre- ¡Charlie! ¡Todo!

- ¡James!- gritó él con furia.

- James, si James Morris, mi novio de secundaria, mi primer beso ¡James! Alguien que me hizo mucho daño, alguien que quise olvidar y ni siquiera eso me permitiste…preguntas sobre James y yo callo, porque eso me lastima, porque no quería traerlo de nuevo a mi vida y no respetaste mis silencios ¿te enojas porque pregunto sobre Jessica? ¿Cuál es la maldita diferencia? ¿Sabes cuál ángel? Yo la acepto a ella en tú vida…

- Ella está muerta.

- ¡James también! En mi corazón murió hace años…antes de salir de Forks…él murió… ¿sabes que pienso? Tú comparas mi relación contigo con la que tuviste con ella y eso no es justo.

- No me hables de justicia Isabella, nada ha sido justo en mi vida.

- ¡Lo sé! Lo sé, pero eso no te da derecho a querer repartir esa misma mierda con todos, y menos conmigo Edward…- endureció el gesto a la manera de su padre- ¿Dime qué pasó con Jessica? ¿Por qué Jacob te odia tanto? Dime donde ha estado la injusticia…dímelo Edward Cullen.

- No.

- ¿Cómo la mataste? - Y la pregunta vino y lo dejó sin aliento _Lo debí matar._

- ¿Te lo dijo?- fue hacia ella como animal enceguecido.

- No lo quise saber, yo no lo quise saber…él me mentiría, dímelo tú Edward, ahora, si no lo cuentas será peor.

Dio un puño seco sobre la mesa, maldito sea todo…

- ¿Quieres saberlo?- y su gesto fue cínico

- Por favor.

- Yo la amaba y la odiaba, ella fue cruel, yo lo fui aún más- hablaba de manera profunda y sin ningún atisbo de sentimiento en su voz-yo necesitaba a alguien a quien arrastrar al infierno y ella aceptó gustosa, pudo decir no, no, tal vez no pudo, ella era débil y…y me aproveché, pero la amé o creí amarla por eso, todo se volvió una adicción a la droga, al sexo a vivir sin creer que habría mañana, cuando Lizzy murió fue peor…pero fue la única que estuvo ahí, mi padre me quería salvar, me asfixiaba con su culpa y a mí eso no me importaba, yo no quería su culpa, cada día consumíamos más, y yo me volví loco, pero Jessica estaba ahí…era lo único constante y la traje a Nueva York y todo el dinero Cullen la envenenó, un día me dijo que estaba embarazada.

- ¡Oh Edward!

- Y casi muero, traté de dejar la heroína y lo logré, pero era mentira, sólo quería el dinero de mi padre y volví a la droga, pero ya nada era lo mismo, envidia, ambición…y la adicción de ambos en medio…y llegó Jacob y ella supo que él moría por ella, pero el alma de mi madre hablaba en mi y fui cruel con ella y entonces –no, no contaría lo de Mía…Mía fue su culpa…en lo profundo de él sabía que Mía fue su culpa- se casó con Jacob y me dejó solo y la odie por eso, casarse con él fue su venganza, pero yo era más fuerte y la conocía.

En la cabeza intuitiva de Isabella había algo que no encajaba…_sigue diciéndome todo a medias…siempre será igual…siempre, su pasado mediando en todo…_

_-_¿Y?

- Adicción…esa es la palabra Swan…ella dependía de mi…así lo quise yo..y así fue siempre.

_Las mismas palabras de Jacob…las mismas…_Adicción, en un segundo los cinco meses con él…se resumieron en la palabra adicción. Cada día, cada día fue el intento de Edward Cullen para provocar adicción, ese era el juego. Amor febril que nadie le daría, palabras que nadie le diría, sexo devastador capaz de trascender la carne, la fantasía de una niña libros…un sonido desde lejos…el rugir de una moto…_nadie nos detiene baby…somos individuos y nuestras almas son nuestras…_

- ¿Cómo fue que murió?

- Fue fácil Swan…hice que volviera conmigo, dejé la droga, le hice creer que le daría todo lo que le negué, ella debía pagar.

- ¿Pagar qué? No puedes ser tan cruel.

- Soy cruel…llegué de Londres y la hice mi amante, no me importó si seguía consumiendo…ella podía decir que no, pero era muy débil.

- ¡Lo sabías!

- Ella pudo decir no Bella.

Y vio a la chica rubia en la foto…delgada, sin vida…mirando el vacío, intentando volver y con el recuerdo de Edward Cullen en su cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Durante seis meses nos veíamos en cualquier parte, hacía que viniera a mí a cualquier hora, un día le dije que debía separarse de Jake, que yo me casaría con ella, que seriamos felices.

- Y mentías ¿Quién eres?

- Soy el hijo de Lizzy Bella…y me odio por eso….una noche la llamé, la acosé diciéndole que nos iríamos lejos…era la única que entendía mi mierda _si a pesar de todo…a pesar de Mía…ella me entendía…algo en mi quería perdonarla…algo en mi quería el perdón también._

- ¿Te ibas a ir con ella?

- No, yo sólo quería que dejara a Jacob….y…corrió en el maldito auto, con la droga en su sistema.

- Contigo en su sistema….se mató en el auto, creyendo que tú la amabas, corrió hacia ti, ¡Dios santo Edward! Murió creyendo que la amabas….¿y Jacob?

Los ojos de ella eran de decepción y de tristeza…

- No, no, no nena, por favor- todo se resumía a ese momento, al momento en que Isabella Swan lo miraba con ojos de decepción y de tristeza…fue hacía ella y la abrazó con fuerza, pero ella se quedó rígida, pues el mundo a su alrededor se derrumbaba- no me odies…no lo hagas.

- Yo no lo hago Edward, pero no puedo con eso ¿qué más tienes que contarme?

- Mi pasado es terrible- y la beso por todo el rostro.

- Y siempre vendrá a lastimarme, yo sé que hay más, lo sé, todo tú mundo Edward Cullen viene a lastimarme y no hay nada aquí…nada.

- Yo te amo.

- ¿Así como amaste a Jessica?

Se apartó furioso.

- No digas eso, tú sabes que no es así. Lo sabes.

- Pero me tratas igual… ¿adicción Cullen? Ese era tú juego conmigo…adicción y yo te digo que no.

La impotencia del momento y la rabia hizo que él pateara la mesa con fuerza.

- No me asustas Edward, digo no -. Volvió a abrazarla, besó su cuello con fervor, llevó su mano a su falda para llegar a su sexo. Pero la mano de Bella lo detuvo.

- No, Edward digo que no.

- No puedes- agarró las muñecas de ella y las puso sobre su cabeza- no puedes.

_No me dejara ir…él no lo entiende…no lo entiende…estoy agotada…quiero aire…libertad…_

Ella abrió su boca y rogó por un beso, ese beso…un último beso. Con los ojos abiertos y pequeñas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, Isabella Swan veía el rostro de aquel hombre que era todo y que sin embargo le quitaba todo.

- Eres hermoso y malvado.

- Tu eres hermosa Swan- su boca bajo por su cuello- te prometo, te prometo que no volveré a vigilarte -._Está más allá de sus fuerzas. _Sonrió.

- Que no volveré a pelear con nadie -. _Él ama la violencia. _Le acarició el cabello.

- Que siempre preguntaré tú opinión -. _No, necesita el control. _Rozó su mejilla.

- Que yo confiaré en ti mi amor, que no volveré a mencionar a Jessica, que le diré a todos lo nuestro, que permitiré que trabajes en otra parte, que aprenderé a tener fe -. _Nunca tendrás fe en algo…es demasiado difícil. _Tocó su boca, vio su rostro magullado por los golpes, la ceja partida.

- Tienes que curarte baby…- y ahogó un gemido- yo no lo puedo hacer, ¿ummm?- convocó el alma guerrera de su padre que reprimió las lágrimas por Renée y reprimió las propias.

- Mañana- y pegó su frente a la frente de ella- mañana compraremos los pasajes para irnos muy lejos, iremos a Inglaterra y te llevaré a todos esos lugares donde estuvieron tus escritores favoritos, te van a encantar, y después iremos a Francia, y Rusia…te voy a llevar a conocer San Petersburgo e iremos a la casa de Dostoyevski, ya verás- su gesto era desesperado e impositivo- Egipto…y a las islas de mediterráneo…Mikonos en Grecia, te va a fascinar mi sueño, es todo blanco y haremos el amor bajo el sol y olvidaremos todo, mañana.

- Mañana baby -. _Ten fuerza Isabella Swan._

Sonrió como un niño…si, mañana, mañana…se la llevaría lejos…muy lejos, para siempre.

Volvió a besar su rostro.

- Adoro tu olor -. Gritó en su interior, su ninfa y su hermanastra habían muerto y sólo quedaba de nuevo Bella Swan corriendo a través de bosque, sola y lastimada.

- Mañana nos vemos, voy a llamar al doctor Green para que vaya a tú casa y te cure esa ceja, mientras tanto voy a empacar mis cosas.

- ¿De verdad nena?- Ella agita la cabeza vigorosamente, sabe que si abre la boca va a gritar. Lo ve caminar hacía su puerta- quema todos esos papeles, voy a borrar los archivos, mañana Swan, buenas noches mi amor…mañana nos iremos…_para siempre._

El corazón de Bella estaba siendo desgarrado, calcinado y echo cenizas….lo sabía…ella lo sabía…

- Adiós baby, tienes que sanar, tienes que sanar por favor _Dios…dame fuerzas…dame fuerzas…_

Y él cerró la puerta no sin antes darle uno de aquellos besos que hacía con sus ojos verde niño.

Bella mordió su boca con fuerza, esperó cinco minutos para que él se fuera en su auto y después corrió a su cama y en ese momento grito y lloró como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

2 a.m.

4 a.m.

6 a.m.

8 a.m.

10 a.m.

Abrió la puerta del apartamento, el olor de ella se había ido, las ventanas estaban medio abiertas…los libros no estaban, las fotos tampoco, Darcy quien siempre dormitaba en el sofá no se hallaba por ninguna parte. Todo estaba revolcado, el archivo en el suelo. Corrió hacía la habitación y de pronto de la oscuridad un puño de hierro y terrible salió y se enterró en su pecho y exprimió sin piedad su corazón…..Bella se había ido.

**¡Oh Dios!...**

**Ámenme o Déjenme.**

**Dejar comentarios es casi tan bueno como esperar que ella vuelva…soñar con el reencuentro.**


	43. Chapter 43 la oscuridad del alma

_**Crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer…la historia es mía**_

_**A mis lectoras fantasmas, hadas que vagan en los bosques de lo onírico gracias.**_

_**A mis tesoros, mis comentaristas preciosas que dejan sus palabras para que esta loca tenga el combustible para escribir ¡Gracias! A veces no les puedo contestar, pero sepan que pienso en cada una.**_

_**Capítulo dedicado a Patty por su cumpleaños.**_

_**A AmelieRP que hizo el video más bello para mi historia ¿Quién eres?**_

_**A Mis ninfas de facebook…oh la risa, remedio infalible.**_

_**A las nenas de Twitter…siempre me acompañan.**_

_**Sharon…Wow. **_

_**A Ximena…quien está haciéndome un regalo hermoso.**_

_**A mi cuarteto de locas…ustedes estremecen mi mundo.**_

_**Y sobre todo a mi preciosa BETA Gine…nena…yo te comprendo…Gracias.**_

_**Musica:**_

_**Alone again: Dokken.**_

_**She´**__**s gone: Steele Heart.**_

_**Alexandro Marccelo: Bach.**_

_**Nocturno No 9: Chopin,**_

_**Everything: Lifehouse.**_

**EL LÍMITE DEL CAOS.**

**LA OSCURIDAD DEL ALMA.**

Lloró casi dos horas, lloró tan fuerte que podía sentir como sus músculos se resentían por los estertores del llanto. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¡Dios! La pregunta sobraba, ella lo sabia, lo supo desde el mismo momento en que abandonó la oficina. Quería, no, reclamaba un argumento valido para quedarse, para quedarse junto a él:

Lo amaba.

Lo idolatraba.

Él era el mundo.

El universo entero. Mas no, no podía quedarse…no podía. La bala de aquella ruleta rusa había sido disparada y ya no quedaba nada más. Bella sabía, sabía que de alguna manera Edward Cullen estaba más allá de la fe y más allá de la reconciliación con él mismo, y ella con todo su amor agónico y total se iría con él, la destruiría. Le dio terror entender que quizás, quedándose, sería en un futuro otra de las agonías que él cargaría.

Entendía, sabía que él la amaba…¡Oh si! La amaba, no dudaba de eso ¡jamás! Ella lo sentía en cada parte, en su piel, en su carne, en su alma…él la amaba. En algún momento entre el llanto y el dolor, rió de manera amarga…no, esto no es un libro, esto no lo dijo ni Jane, ni Charlote, ni Emily… ¡malditos libros! A veces el amor demoníaco y absoluto no era suficiente. Edward era una bomba de tiempo y tarde o temprano estallaría frente a ella y no lo podía salvar, porque ella, Bella Swan era su detonante.

10 p.m.

Se paró de la cama y temblaba…se sentía asfixiada…Miró a su alrededor. Se abrazó muy fuerte al sentir como dentro de ella un enorme agujero oscuro iba tomando camino dentro de su cuerpo. Debía pensar con cabeza fría, debía trazar un plan, debía ser más inteligente…debía ser como su padre quien en las peores circunstancia siempre encontraba una salida, si, ella era su hija.

Se fue al baño y en el espejo vio su rostro casi desfigurado por el llanto. La niña linda de piel de porcelana ya se había ido y sólo quedaba esa mujer frente al espejo destrozada y sin saber a dónde ir. De pronto casi de manera fantasmal su madre, recostada frente a la pared _Vamos baby…vamos baby…vamos cariño, allá afuera está el mundo, libres, música…vamos baby, camina sola, camina sola _un guiño malicioso _eres muy fuerte, yo te crié bien, papá Charlie te crió bien, Nueva York fue un paso nena _casi de manera terrorífica vio a su madre pararse cerca de ella- _oh mamí, te extraño, lo siento mamá, lo siento, papá no me dijo que agonizaste en la carretera, lo siento _el dulce rostro de Renne sonrió con cariño _shiii nena, calla ya, yo te amo baby…escúchame yo te muestro el camino, es hora cariño, es hora de saber quien eres._

Un suspiro, escuchó la voz de su madre en su memoria y la fuerza de ella trascendió desde la muerte y se apoderó de su cuerpo.

_Debo pensar…debo pensar…él me buscara por todas partes ¡Dios! Se volverá loco _y de nuevo ella en el mismo punto de hacía cuatro años, huyendo, pero esta vez era diferente, huía para salvarse y huía para salvarlo.

De pronto toda la inmensa ciudad de Nueva York se convirtió en quince millones de espías al servicio del señor del hielo, si él era el todo poderoso rey de ese reino enorme, frío y despiadado de la gran manzana. Cámaras, agentes, policías, guardaespaldas, la maldita tecnología…_oh si hay chips de rastreo en mis celulares y en los autos, no podré irme en un avión, ni siquiera en un auto alquilado… ¿Qué haré? Piensa Isabella, piensa…_

11 p.m

Recorrió su apartamento.

_Mis libros…mi música ¡Dios! Darcy…_

En el suelo estaba todo el archivo, no, no lo tocaría…su vida en esas quinientas páginas, toda su vida y él no la conocía, no lo hacía _sólo debías tener un poco de fe en mi ángel, ese archivo es un insulto _

12 p.m.

Empacó todo lo que debía empacar, lo que era importante, lo que podía llevar; lo otro, todo se lo dejaría a él.

La ropa sencilla de la niña de Forks iba con ella, no todo aquello que compró para que él la viese, todos esos miles de dólares para poder sentir que de alguna manera esa hermanastra simple podía estar al lado de ese ser tan hermoso, de ese sol que todo lo opacaba. Casi llora al ver los veinte pares de zapatos…cada uno guardaba una historia, la historia de un exceso de sensualidad y fuego…su precioso fetichismo que hizo que ella se sintiera a la altura de sus deseos. Todo eso lo puso en una bolsa.

Celulares, Laptop, lo que él le había regalado, con ellos se comunicaba a distancia con él, con ellos dejó salir su vena juguetona y febril, con ella mandaba mensajes de amor y de sexo, con ellos podía sentir que él respiraba a su lado, sí, con ellos con los que él vigilaba cada uno de sus pasos.

En sus maletín de la empresa estaban todos los papeles oficiales que la acreditaban como la todopoderosa secretaria personal de Edward Cullen, contratos, tarjetas de crédito, cientos de claves secretas; que tonta pensó _yo también fui seducida por ese poder…yo también lo fui _De manera rápida redactó un documento oficial donde dejaba constancia de cada uno de aquellos…Tuvo la tentación de dejarle una carta ¡No! si escribir aquel documento tan frío era como escribir una carta suicida, no se imaginaba escribirle a él.._tonta licenciada en literatura…querías dolor estético y ahora cuando tienes dolor real, le temes a las palabras. _Cada uno de aquellos papeles los puso en una enorme carpeta, y…allí también puso el maldito video.

Lo importante en su vida se iba con ella, su poca ropa, las fotos amadas de su familia, su tesis, su diploma y el recuerdo de Edward Cullen en su piel y en su alma.

Lloró casi durante otra hora viendo su mascota _no la podré llevar conmigo _su precioso gato, esa presencia silenciosa y territorial que había llenado durante tantos meses su necesidad de dar amor; ambos perdidos y encontrados en esa selva de cemento; dos tristes gatitos en la ciudad. Lo puso en su canastilla con sus juguetitos, mientras que él ajeno a todo hacia uno de esos maullidos tiernos con los que éste la reconocía.

1 a.m

Dio un último recorrido a su apartamento ¡como amaba ese lugar! Su pequeño nicho, donde se había encontrado segura por dos años, aquel que su adorado Thomas le había ayudado a comprar _hey chica…lo convertirás en un lugar lindo, así como su dueña _y tuvo razón, ese fue su lugar, tan propio lleno de pequeños detalles, pero cada uno tan especial. En ese lugar se había sentido por primera vez una chica independiente, en ese lugar había reído con sus amigos, en ese lugar había protegido a su mascota, en ese lugar había llorado la muerte de Thomas sin que sus lágrimas perturbaran a alguien, en ese lugar había bailado casi desnuda, en ese lugar había soñado con un hombre de impresionantes ojos verdes. Soñó con él, con su presencia poderosa, soñó con él, con su voz que la acariciaba, soñó con él y con su perfume, con sus guantes, con el sucio strip-tease que él hacía cuando de manera sensual se los iba quitando dedo a dedo y ella se estremecía al ver sus divinas manos desnudas que se movían en un baile hipnótico cuando le dictaba alguna cosa. Si, allí había sentido nostalgia de él cuando renunció al trabajo, allí cuando él durmió por primera vez aquel día en que pudo vislumbrar al ser violento y sangrante que ya gobernaba su vida. En ese lugar donde lloró y quiso morir cuando creyó que él había fallecido de manera terrible calcinado en un accidente de avión. Respiró y cada bocanada de aire fue dolor puro y sin adulterar que entraba por sus pulmones. Su apartamento, donde él vino desde la muerte y se aferró a ella y la reclamó como suya con sus besos de fuego. Cerró los ojos y cada una de las escenas fueron revividas en su mente….

"_Eres tan hermosa, sabes a gloria…Cristo…te necesito tanto, tanto…_._todo tu cuerpo será mi lugar favorito…toooodo" _Si, sus impresionantes palabras sucias, profanas y excitantes. Aquellos días en que se fueron conociendo, en que él se sentaba tímido a conversar con ella, conversaciones llenas de misterios, de suspiros, de juegos previos. Lo vio sentado en su mesa, escuchando su música, gruñéndole a Darcy. Volvió a ahogarse en lágrimas cuando recordó aquella noche en que de manera tormentosa le declaró su amor _salvaje __ yo soy tan impuro y eres virgen…y yo te amo Isabella Swan…yo te amo Isabella Swan, yo te amo Isabella Swan _le faltaba el aire _¡Oh Dios quiero morir! _Y de pronto aquellas imágenes donde él le hacía el amor por primera vez.

- Ángel- gimió por el recuerdo de cada una de aquellas noches en que él se hundía en su cuerpo de manera total y posesiva, esas imágenes de obsesión de su cuerpo perfecto ansioso por ella, enfermo por ella _Tengo tanta hambre Swan…tanta puta hambre de ti mi amor, aliméntame Swan, yo vivo de ti, tú eres mi alimento nena_

"_¿Cómo vivir sin mi alma? ¿cómo vivir sin mi vida?" _ las palabras de Heatcliff llegaron como un eco que gritaba desde sus libros.

Un frío estremecedor la recorrió, fue a su habitación y se quedó mirando la enorme cama, la cama de ambos, aquella que ella compró para que pudiese soportar la fuerza demoledora de la pasión de ambos. Se acostó y hundió su cabeza sobre la almohada y de inmediato el olor de él la inundó y como una loca la besó, una y otra vez; estúpido consuelo, besar aquel cojín como si así pudiese besar la cabeza cobriza de cabello salvaje y que así pudiese atrapar la sensación de él en su boca.

1:43 a.m.

Abrió la puerta, cerró los ojos y haciendo acopio de su voluntad de hierro, ella Isabella Swan apagó las luces, dio un paso adelante y salió de su hogar, sola, con su ropa en, dos bolsas repleta de cosas y unos cuantos libros y su pequeña mascota. Tomó un taxi tan sólo para que la llevara cuatro calles más adelante hacía el estacionamiento donde estaban sus dos autos. El enorme mustang rojo, reflejo de su ostentación y control y el Crysler, el que ella creyó haber ganado en una rifa de navidad, no, Isabella Swan nunca gana nada, siempre tiene que pelear por todo.

El Crysler le serviría para llegar donde quería, allí puso las dos bolsas repletas de cosas, dos simples bolsas que contenían millones de dólares, libros, papeles y el video infame. Prendió el auto…_poco a poco Bella, poco a poco…respira…respira._

2: 26 a.m.

Casi cinco minutos frente a la puerta del apartamento de Peter, no, no podía llorar, no podía decir nada, sabía que su amigo se desintegraría si la veía de esa manera, lo debía proteger, al menos esas horas.

Tocó la puerta, una, dos, tres veces. Su precioso amigo medio dormido con Carlo detrás se quedó mirándola entre el sueño y la confusión.

- Cariño ¿qué haces a esta hora?

_Finge…por amor de Dios…finge._

- Perdona mi cielo por molestar a esta hora, pero- y los ojos de Carlo azules miraban presintiendo algo- es que me voy a ir unos días con…

Peter, pobre Peter inocente y romántico interrumpió.

-Oh nena no tienes que decir nada ¿esta abajo esperándote?

- No- por poco su voz se quiebra- no, yo iré hasta su apartamento- bajo la cabeza unos segundos, Peter su mejor amigo en todo el mundo- Yo siempre estoy molestando amigo, te lo juro que esta vez va a ser la última.

El chico Sullivan la abrazó con cariño.

- Tú nunca molestas mi amor ¿no es así Carlo?- pero Carlo sólo atinaba a estar en silencio- cuidaremos a tu bebé- Darcy dormitaba como si todo el mundo no existiese.

- Lo cuidas bien Peter.

- Lo vamos a cuidar bien bambina, yo amo a Darcy- La voz del chico italiano era dura y grave.

Por unos segundos los ojos de ella y de Carlo se toparon en silencio.

- ¿Cuándo vuelves?

Una hiel amarga casi la ahoga.

- En unos días, por eso también les voy a pedir un favor- de su cartera sacó las llaves de los dos autos- El Crysler te lo dejo y el Mustang está en el garaje, la gente de Edward vendrá y los recogerá, mañana o el jueves.

- Oh gracias a Dios, esos autos me ponen nervioso, oh amiga te voy a extrañar. Viajar con el divino, ya me imagino- y el espíritu ensoñador de Peter lo llevó muy lejos, a esos lugares donde los amantes son libres y felices- Venecia, Roma…Atenas, te tomas unas fotos y piensa en mi cariño.

Bella no pudo retener las lágrimas.

- Yo siempre voy a pensar en ti mi amor.

El chico se asustó.

- Pero no te pongas así Isa, son sólo unos días, después seremos tu y yo de nuevo comiéndonos a Nueva York, y esta vez el divino no nos detendrá, yo sé pelear, él me tiene miedo si señor- hizo una broma y ella con el dolor palpitando en sus huesos contestó:

- Claro que si cariño, te tiene terror, siempre habla del golpe que le diste, dice que no se volverá a meter contigo.

El chico saltó.

- ¿En serio? ¿ves Carlo? Edward Cullen me respeta.

Bella sólo quería abrazar a su mejor amigo y que éste con su afiebrada mente le diera un millón de razones para quedarse. Un segundo más y todo el autocontrol de ella se iría al carajo. Lo abrazó con fuerza y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- De todas las cosas que me trajo esta ciudad Peter, tú eres la mejor de ellas, la mejor- parpadeo para que ni una sola lágrima volviera a salir- Hasta pronto.

Pero Peter no era ningún tonto.

- ¿Estas bien cariño?

_Dios…no puedo decirle…no puedo._

- Muy bien cariño, es que serán dos semanas y te voy a extrañar y voy a extrañarte Carlo y a mi Darcy, eso es todo- y volvió abrazarlo con fuerza, se fue hacía Carlo quien la apretó de una manera casi asfixiante; Bella tuvo que apartarse casi de manera violenta. Fue hacía su gato y pasó sus manos por la pelota de pelos que había abierto sus ojos y hacía ruiditos de hambre- vas a estar bien bebé, mamí te va a extrañar.- caminó rápidamente- Adiós chicos.

- Diviértete cariño.

Salió de allí corriendo, no quería mirar atrás, no quería mirar atrás.

- ¡Bella!- y era la voz de Carlo que la seguía escaleras abajo.

_No, no, no, no…déjame ir…_

-¡Isabella Swan, detente ahora!- gritó. Bella paró en mitad del piso tres, Carlo desaceleró el paso, ella lo sintió tras su espalda- ¿A donde vas? Finalmente lo vas a dejar ¿qué te hizo?

Ella volteó lentamente y la presencia enorme, musculosa y tierna de su amigo la liberó del llanto, corrió hacía él y estrelló su cabeza en su pecho.

- Me voy a morir Carlo, me voy a morir.

- Tranquila nena, yo estoy aquí, yo te apoyo.

- Él va a venir, tienes que ser fuerte, él va a venir va a explotar todo Carlo, ya no puedo, no puedo más.

- Huyendo no resuelves nada.

- No, yo no huyo Carlo, me alejo, me alejo, algo detonó en el interior de Edward Cullen, algo y él sufre y yo sufro, un día le dije que lo nuestro era un sucesión de desencuentros y todo nos estalló en la cara- sintió la mano dulce que tocaba su cabello.

- Lo sabía desde que te vi entrar, tienes el rostro más triste del mundo, mi pobre Peter no ve porque esta demasiado enamorado de la historia de ustedes dos, yo no conozco a Edward Cullen, ni tengo ese mundo de libros en mi cabeza bambina, pero se cuando un hombre ama a una mujer y él….él es indescriptible y te ama de una manera dañina, tarde o temprano ibas a perecer bajo ese volcán. Dime ¿en que puedo ayudar?

Bella se limpió las lágrimas, estaba asustada…él vendría y armaría una guerra.

- Me va a seguir, los autos tienen chips de rastreo, los celulares ¡todo! No puedo ir donde mi padre, él me encontraría allí, no en Forks no, no por ahora- de pronto estuvo consciente de Charlie- tengo que hacer algo para que papá no se preocupe, no sabes como es él ¡Dios! Carlo por favor ayúdame…en el Crysler está todo, entrégaselo. Hay papeles muy importantes, todo lo de la empresa, celulares, la laptop, todo, todo, todo- puso sus manos sobre su rostro.

- ¿Tienes dinero?

Una risa triste…si, el mejor sueldo de Nueva York y Thomas Ford cuidándola le había dejado una cuenta de miles de dólares.

-Si, no te preocupes.

- ¿A dónde iras?

- No se, no se…no puedo tomar un avión, ni alquilar un auto, no tengo a donde ir, mi familia son ustedes, Cathy, Stella y Charlie y todo ellos él los conoce, pero te lo juro Carlo voy a sobrevivir, lo voy a hacer, porque él no tiene fe en mi, no la tiene.

Carlo miró hacía arriba, le dijo a Peter que la ayudaría a tomar un taxi, respiró muy fuerte, sabía como serían las siguientes horas.

-Toma mi moto, vete en mi moto.

- ¿Tú moto?- hizo un hipo de niña. Mamá Renne le hizo un guiño.

- Tómala nena, yo cuido a Darcy y tú cuidas a mi chica.

Lo abrazó fuertemente.

- Mi pobre gatito, te lo prometo voy a cuidar de tu moto, te lo prometo, te lo prometo-

Su voz era un hilillo pequeño que decía "te lo prometo" como si fuera una oración.

- No Isabella Swan- y tomó su rostro con sus manos- prométeme que vas a cuidar de ti.

prométemelo.

Bella asintió como niña pequeña que hacía una promesa triste.

- Espera voy por las llaves de la moto.

- Gracias Carlo ¿y Peter?- nombrar a su amigo la lastimaba- por favor Carlo dile a Peter que lo amo, que lo amo, que no fue mi intención lastimarlo, pero que es lo mejor para él, cuando Edward venga, yo se que lo va a presionar y es mejor que Peter sea sorprendido, no quiero hacerle daño- tomó al hombre de la camisa- dile que no quiero hacerle daño, yo siempre hago daño.

- Tranquila cariño, él lo sabe, dentro de esa mente loca que mi chico tiene, él sabe que en este momento es lo mejor para ti.

Carlo subió rápidamente por las llaves de su enorme 4x 4; Bella esperándolo supo que quizás en las siguientes horas sus dos amigos pasarían en medio de un huracán.

Carlo le entregó las llaves y grandes lágrimas corrieron desde sus ojos azules.

- Oh mi bambina, Io sarò sempre con voi il mio amico, la vostra casa è dove sono i tuoi amici e noi aspetta a braccia aperte belle.

- Gracias Carlo, yo sé que ustedes son mi familia y los amo- un último abrazo, una última mirada y corrió hacía el estacionamiento donde se encontraba la moto.

La enorme moto rugió, era un rugido metafórico, un rugido que anhelaba viento y libertad. Sintió a su madre como copiloto _vamos mi hada…vamonos lejos de aquí ¿lo oyes? El camino nos espera._

De pronto, el mundo del libro vino de nuevo a su mente y la institutriz oscura de Jane Ayre, huyendo del tormentoso Rochester y su pasado de sexo demoníaco y de esposas dementes era su ejemplo; no, Jane no huía, Jane iba en busca de sí misma.

Y la moto corrió, una lluvia menuda y melancólica sobre Nueva York y ella tomando la ruta sureste en Broadway hasta Chambert hacía la avenida de las américas supo que dejaba su corazón allí y que en ese momento de su vida nunca había estado más sola.

- ¿Bella?- preguntó a la nada – Bella- y ella no contestó. El puño de hierro en su corazón se retorcía sin piedad- ¡Bella!- gritó.

El oxigeno se iba, el puño fue acompañado por miles de alfileres.

- No, ella no pudo hacerme esto ¡no puede!- fue hacía el armario y casi no había nada allí- Bella dime que no te has ido ¡por favor! "_tienes que sanar baby, yo no lo puedo hacer" no, no, no, no, no._

Una furia ciega, un rugido demente y todo el puto control del mundo se fue para la porra. De pronto la soledad cayó sobre él y los sonidos del gatillo de su revolver sonaban con los click click de todas y cada una de las balas disparadas.

- Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea- se llevó una de sus manos al puente de su nariz. Necesitaba estar en control, resopló fuerte como animal en cacería, tomó su celular con la esperanza de que ella contestara- contesta, contesta, contesta- maldita esperanza…nunca en su vida tener esperanza le había funcionado ¡jamás! ¿Por qué ahora? No, no contestó. Sobre él se abatió el peso de sus veintinueve años, todo confluía en aquel momento en que el sueño, su precioso sueño, su sueño redentor se había ido.

_¿Ves querido? Eso somos tú y yo…somos dañinos…dañinos…nadie nos ama _la maldita voz de su madre se burlaba de él y la voz de Jessica llegó igualmente _duele ¿no es así Edward Cullen? Duele. _

Cerró los ojos y sus puños con furia y se concentró todo su dolor en un punto para explotar e irse contra la pared y golpearla con tanta fuerza hasta que sus nudillos empezaran a sangrar.

¡No!

¡No!

Eso no era el plan, ese no era el plan…se la llevaría lejos, muy lejos y él la retendría por siempre y para siempre.

La buscaría, la buscaría en todas partes…_no pudo haber ido muy lejos… ¿Dónde estas mi amor? ¿Dónde estas?_

Corrió y se tropezó con el informe….y las palabras que ella había repetido muchas veces llegaron a su cabeza _ fe, ten en fe en mí ángel…fe en mí, yo soy tuya y de nadie más…fe, fe de manera irrevocable, ten fe en mí _Y no, no la tuvo. Si la delgada línea estaba construida sobre la maldita fe y él ahora caía en un abismo sin que nadie lo pudiera salvar. Tomó cada una de las hojas que estaban en el suelo se fue hacía la estufa y muerto de rabia quemo todas ellas.

_Vuelve…vuelve e iré hacía ti ciego y sin dudas…vuelve…vuelve…_

Salió como un loco del apartamento…

El dueño del mundo se aprestaba a jugar ajedrez con quien era su más duro rival: la incertidumbre y el mundo impredecible de Isabella Swan.

Allí estaba el _Mustang_, adoró imponerle ese auto, si por él hubiese sido le hubiese regalado un auto para cada día de la semana, pero lo único que hizo fue ofenderla, su chica coletas vivía en un mundo sencillo de libros, caminar y el metro. Cada cosa que hizo, cada cosa que le dio, cada regalo fue su manera de retenerla y la iluminación de que ella hubiese estado allí sin que él hubiese tenido que regalarle nada, ella sólo quería respeto. El maldito puño se retorcía y gozaba en él. El Crysler no estaba ¡Seth!

-¡Seth!- su voz salió ronca y dura.

El hombre al otro lado del teléfono suspiró resignado.

- Señor.

- Los chips de rastreo en los celulares y en los autos de mi mujer- era la primera vez que lo decía sin temor…oh si fe…fe aunque el la palabra doliera…fe y reconocimiento en que ella era de él para siempre y por siempre- necesito saber donde está ella en este momento.

- Déme unos minutos señor.

_Minutos es lo que no tengo idiota._

-¡Ahora!- el tiempo es el enemigo.

- Debo llamar al hombre que está pendiente de eso señor.

- ¡Hágalo ya! ¡Con un demonio!

- En tres minutos le devuelvo la llamada señor- cada vez que el maldito de Edward Cullen lo llamaba, cada vez se juraba que iba decirle no, pero éste era aterrador, peor que cualquiera de sus superiores en el FBI.

En el estacionamiento como tigre enjaulado Edward Cullen contaba cada paso y cada segundo eran segundos que lo consumían en el infierno. El celular vibró.

- ¿Dónde?

- Cerca de la avenida Broadway se…-pero el hombre colgó.

¡Peter!

Prendió el _Lamborginni_ negro. Con dolor vio en la guantera los boletos de no retorno que aseguraban ¡maldito idiota! La prisión de Isabella Swan.

Corrió como loco en aquel auto, golpeaba el volante y el dolor de sus manos y las heridas en sus nudillos las sentía arder con furia, pero no le importaba, no le importaba; tan sólo quería volver a tocar la piel de porcelana de quien lo era todo para él.

Esa mañana creía que tenía todo asegurado, todo, cada día de su vida iba a estar enredado, abrazado y cobijado por la presencia de ella en su vida. No le importaba dejar todo atrás, todo. Siempre fue un egoísta, pero ese día amaneció sintiéndose más egoísta, más salvaje y más feliz que cualquiera de sus pinches días en que creyó sentirse feliz.

Se miró en el espejo retrovisor…y vio su gesto violento, vio sus ojos verdes endemoniados, vio la mirada de Lizzy, aquella mirada de dolor y soledad furiosa que la convirtió en alguien demente _tienes que sanar…sanar…_ ¡oh que idiota había sido! Su arrogancia, su vanidad y su miedo lo habían ensordecido frente a las palabras de despedida de Swan. Ella se había despedido de él, le dijo adiós y no se había dado cuenta. No había querido escuchar, se había cerrado ante su reclamo, no había querido escuchar. Cada palabra dicha por ella, no sólo las de la noche anterior fueron su manera desesperada para que él entendiera que desde aquel día en que ella lo llamó después del horror del avión había sido la muestra total de que Isabella Swan creía en él…la única persona que creía en él de manera total e irrevocable y lo único que hizo Edward maldito bastardo de mierda Cullen había sido minar paso a paso el amor de Isabella Swan hacía él. Ella había peleado mil batallas, pero él siempre contraatacaba.

Ella era su regalo, la benevolencia de Dios hacía él, un milagro que nunca creyó merecer…y él ¿él? Él presionó, asfixió, depositó su violencia, su crueldad y su escepticismo en ella.

Las llantas de su auto chirriaron haciendo un sonido fastidioso en la acera….Se paró frente al edificio y como toro que embiste se fue hacía allá escaleras arriba.

Tocó la puerta con furia, casi deseaba derribarla, aunque sus manos le dolían como el mismo infierno.

Carlo no había dormido en toda la noche y sentado en la mesa de la pequeña cocina esperaba pacientemente que la guerra se instalara en su apartamento. Peter con el cabello mojado se asustó al escuchar el estruendo en la puerta.

-¡Mierda! ¿Qué es eso?

Carlo se paró con lentitud.

-Yo abro la puerta cariño, no te preocupes- no titubeó, sabía a lo que se enfrentaba.

Un Edward con mirada asesina entró como un tifón.

- ¿Dónde está Isabella? ¡Bella!- la buscó por el apartamento bajo la mirada aterrada de

Peter Sullivan, quien casi se muere de susto cuando el dragón lo tomó por el brazo- ¿Dónde esta Bella? ¡Y no me mientas!

El chico lo miró confundido y contestó casi tartamudeando.

-No se, no se ¿ella no está con usted? _Oh señor bendito… ¿qué pasa aquí?_

- ¡Mientes! ¿Dónde está? El auto está aquí, sus teléfonos ¡Todo! – y vio a Darcy jugar

Con su borlita de algodón- ¿Dónde diablos está?

- Suéltelo señor Cullen- Carlo habló de manera pausada- ella no está.

- No entiendo, ella dijo que iba a estar con usted, que se irían lejos, por dos semanas – Peter miró a Carlo exigiendo una respuesta- ella dijo que…- y concentrándose volvió a la noche anterior y gimió…el rostro de su amiga, ella temblaba y sus ojos miraban a todas partes menos a su rostro, ella siempre miraba de manera fija- ¡Dios! Ella se fue Carlo, se fue, anoche se despidió de nosotros Carlo, mi pobre bebé valiente.

- ¿A dónde fue?- soltó el brazo de Peter, no creía nada, ellos debían saber- ¿Dónde fue?- rugió como poseído.

- ¡No está aquí señor Cullen! ¿no lo ve?- Carlo quien nunca fue un hombre de gritar ni de pelear levantó la voz de manera fuerte.

La bestia violenta de Edward fue hacía el muchacho y lo tomó de la camisa.

- ¡Lo sabes! ¿Dónde putas fue? Si no me dices te destrozo el rostro Carlo.

Peter se fue hacía los dos hombres y trató de deshacer el amarre violento de aquel hombre que en ese momento no le pareció el hombre más hermoso sobre la tierra, sino el hombre más aterrador sobre la tierra.

- No, no lo dijo Edward, ella sabía que usted vendría hacía acá, no, no lo dijo, usted sabe, ella es el ser más impredecible de este planeta y el más fuerte, no, no lo dijo- si Peter lloraba por su amiga, sabía lo difícil que debió ser para ella despedirse, en su corazón de chico adorador de la poesía entendía el dolor desgarrador que Isabella debió sentir- ¿qué demonios le hizo usted? ¿jaló tanto de la maldita cuerda que finalmente la rompió?- si, aquella pregunta la hizo con la claridad de la lógica y sin toda la obnubilación del romance casi gótico que ambos eran.

- Vino casi a las dos de la mañana señor Cullen, sólo dijo que se iba de viaje con usted- Carlo aún con el terror de esas manos de hierro sobre él trató de estar calmado para que el monstruo no viera que él sabía un poco más- Nosotros le creímos, eso es todo y suélteme que con golpearme no va a resolver nada, ella se fue, se fue y quizás para siempre.

-¡No!- Edward lo tumbó hacía la pared- ella no puede, no puede dejarme.

- Sí puede y lo hizo- y sabiendo que las palabras que pronunciaría quizás le costaría que le reventaran la boca- usted…usted niño bonito y arrogante hizo algo imperdonable, fue capaz de lastimar a lo más hermoso que le ha pasado, paso a paso, lentamente, de manera meticulosa la destrozó como si ella fuese una muñeca de trapo, pero ella es más fuerte de lo que todos pensamos…más fuerte de lo que usted pensó y finalmente lo dejó.

- ¡Cállese!- e iba a lanzar un puño sobre el rostro del chico y la voz adorada lo reprimió _siempre es así contigo baby…siempre es así contigo…por mí…hazlo por mí _– No sabes nada Carlo, ¡nada!

- ¿Qué tengo que saber Edward? Usted no me agrada.

- ¡Carlo!- la voz aterrada de Peter exclamó.

- No, déjame decirlo Peter, no me importa si él me masacra, usted no me agrada, durante meses vi como ella lo amaba y como todo era un sube y baja, lágrimas, posesión, celos enfermizos la subestimación a la persona de ella. Todavía me acuerdo de aquellos días cuando usted desapareció en los Ángeles, eso no fue agradable de ver ¡sienta! Edward Cullen, lo que usted siente ahora es lo mismo.

No, no era lo mismo, era mil veces peor…mil veces peor…_no seas egoísta Edward Cullen _la voz de Jessica una noche en Chicago _¿Por qué siempre tus sentimientos y tus infiernos son más grandes que los de los demás? Nadie ha sufrido como tú, ese es tu maldito lema…el resto que se vaya a la porra, para ti nada importa, nada _y como si una fuerza extraña lo obligara se apartó dos pasos del pobre chico italiano que lo observaba esperando el golpe sobre su barbilla.

- ¿No dijo hacía donde iba?- su voz era oscura, soterrada y fuerte.

- ¿Cree que lo diría? Mi pobre bebé no lo dijo para protegernos de Edward Cullen- Peter vio a Isabella Swan oscura, tímida y callada sentada con su capucha oscura en la universidad, si esa chica inteligente que fue capaz de retar a un profesor de la universidad, que cada vez que hablaba en clase siempre decía cosas certeras y contundentes, Isabella Swan que guardaba en su interior el alma de una ninfa que venía al mundo cada vez que compraba zapatos, aquella que le ofreció su amistad y la cual de manera sonrojada fue capaz de contarle los secretos oscuros, casi herméticos de ser amada por un príncipe demonio…si ella se había ido, se fue como había venido: en total y absoluto silencio.

- Dejó su auto, las llaves de los dos autos- Carlo fue hacia la cómoda- tómelos, no los quiero, ella dijo que allí habían cosas que su gente necesitaba- Carlo tergiversó las palabras de Bella, no podía dejar entrever que él sabía el como ella se había marchado.

- No quiero los maldito autos- Darcy jugueteaba a su alrededor, por primera vez el maldito gato se acercaba sin amenazas. Edward se quedó mirando el animal- me voy a llevar a Darcy.

- ¡No!

Unos ojos verde reto se enfrentaron a Carlo.

- ¿No? va a volver aunque sea por el animal, ella va a volver, la voy a obligar a volver-Tomó las llaves del auto- hoy mando a alguien por su mascota.

- No por favor, no se lleve a Darcy es lo único que me queda de Bella, por favor no se lo lleve.

- Ella va a volver, va a volver y si no vuelve que el puto diablo me lleve- y volvió a golpear la pared.

Las manos ensangrentadas de Edward Cullen dejaron una huella en la pared.

- ¡Dios!- Peter vio el hombre salir como alma que lleva el diablo, un extraño presentimiento surgió en él- Va a morir ese hombre, si ella no aparece él va a morir Carlo, lo tenemos que impedir, por Bella.

- No vamos a hacer nada, él se merece lo que le pasa.

Peter furioso lo miro.

- Ah no Carlo Di Pietro, no vamos a dejarlo solo, lo hago por mi amiga, cuando ella vuelva no me va a perdonar no haberlo cuidado.

Carlo no puede evitar sentir ternura por su novio tonto y romántico.

- Ella no va a volver Peter.

- Va a volver, va a volver, esos dos no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro, yo sé que ella necesita respirar, pero yo sé que va a volver, lo de ellos es mucho más, mucho más de lo que tú y yo podemos comprender- y con la mano en el corazón y con la esperanza de que aquella historia de amor tuviera el final feliz y épico que él deseaba- Yo te voy a ayudar Edward príncipe trágico Cullen, si señor, por mi amiga- corrió a su habitación y tomó el celular.

- ¿Qué haces Peter?

- Voy a llamar a Alice Cullen.

Carlo intentó quitarle el celular a Peter.

- No te metas Peter.

- No ¿no te das cuenta? ¿No lo viste? Ese es un hombre sin nada Carlo, sin nada…el universo se acaba de apagar para él- marcó los números del celular de Alice, pero este lo mandaba a correo de voz- ¡Mierda!- no importa, no importa, voy a insistir, sino dejo un correo y tu Carlo ve al estacionamiento y síguelo- Peter se encaró a su novio y le gritó- ella es nuestra amiga Carlo ¡ahora!- Pero Carlo se quedo parado de manera terca sin mover un solo músculo- Ese es tú problema Carlo, no crees en el verdadero amor, ese es tú maldito problema- y con la camisa a medio abotonar Peter Sullivan fue detrás de Edward Cullen.

El _Crysler_ gris estaba allí, se paró frente a él y lo único que quiso fue patear el maldito auto. Adoró comprarlo, adoró regalárselo, adoró bailar esa noche con ella. Todo, todo…el camino para llegar a ella fue doloroso, tortuoso, quince malditos años y ese día que le compró su primer regalo se sintió que por fin podía estar realmente cerca de ella y ahora la maldita máquina enfrente se mostraba como el comienzo de su ansia desmedida de encerrarla, sí porque aquel auto era junto con el _Mustang_ el ansia incontrolable de hacer que ella se adaptara poco a poco a la cárcel de lujo que él tenia preparada para ella… Bella que adoraba el metro, caminar y sentir que solita podía dominar el monstruo de Nueva York.

Peter lo vio frente al auto, observó como el rostro tenía una cualidad de piedra, como sus puños heridos se cerraban y como la enorme estatura se contraía _¡Carajo!... ¡Carajo! lo dejó, lo dejó…esa chica es lo más fuerte y determinado de este planeta…_ Dio unos pasos hacía él, pero Edward Cullen con su mano de emperador le dio una orden para que no se acercara.

- ¡Largo de aquí Peter!

Pero el muchacho Sullivan se acercó aunque se moría de terror.

- Yo quiero ser su amigo señor Cullen.

- No, yo no tengo amigos Peter, mi única amiga es Isabella Swan ¡largo!- el grito resonó por todo el estacionamiento.

- Sí, ella es su amiga Edward, pero yo estoy aquí, ella desea que lo cuide.

- No necesito a nadie, sólo….sólo…

- Sólo la necesita a ella, lo sé- tres pasos más- Déme las llaves del auto.

Edward tiró las llaves al suelo, Peter las recogió.

- Ella va a volver, tenga fe.

¡Oh la puta palabra de nuevo! Edward dio dos pasos atrás y alzó los brazos en signo de frustración…_por favor que el maldito mundo se calle…y que yo no tenga que volver a escuchar la maldita palabra jamás en mi mierda de vida… ¿fe?...¿qué maldito concepto es ese? ¿qué maldito concepto es ese? _se vio arrodillado en la pequeña iglesia del hospital, rezando, llorando como un dulce niño de diecisiete años para que Mía viviera. Prometió que no volvería a tocar el piano, prometió dejar de consumir, prometió perdonar a su madre, prometió perdonar a todo el maldito mundo… ¿Fe? ¡Ja!

Peter abrió la cajuela del auto y allí habían dos enorme bolsas llenas de cosas. Casi llora de tristeza, la vida de su adorada amiga estaba en esas dos bolsas.

- ¿Qué hay allí?

- Sus cosas supongo Edward- un aire de tremenda melancolía se instaló allí- creo que le pertenecen ahora a usted.

- ¡Dios!- caminó y el olor de fresas encerrado en ese aire lo golpeó de manera fuerte y contundente- ¡ábralas!

- No, son tuyas Edward- y por primera vez se atrevió a tutearlo- yo estoy aquí.

El gigante con sus manos heridas abrió la primera de las bolsas y reprimió un gemido, su ropa, ropa costosa que por mucho tiempo el odió, pues los celos de ver como todos la veían con hambre hacía que él sintiera nostalgia de la niña tímida que vestía como solterona, los zapatos que él adoraba, que lo hizo un obsesivo fetichista. Una punta de un vestido color marfil se asomó allí ¡la maldita fiesta! _Soy tuya Edward…tengo corazón de hierro…soy tuya por decisión…soy libre Edward…soy libre. _En la otra bolsa, libros, sus amados libros, los maldito libros de cientos de miles de dólares, si en ese momento hubiese podido habría hecho lo que hizo con el archivo ¡quemarlos todos!

- Son sus libros, no son míos, sus libros.

- Yo creo que ella quiere que usted los tenga.

- ¿Para qué unos maldito libros?

- Son la esencia de Isabella, Edward.

Sí, la esencia de ella estaba en cada uno…entender a Bella Swan, era entender la relación de obsesión con sus libros.

Los celulares, la computadora…_todo lo dejó…todo…_parecía que ella había cortado de un tajo todo aquello que lo conectaba con él.

En un enorme sobre de manila decía: Para el señor Edward Cullen presidente de Cullen C.O tomó el sobre, pero no fue capaz de abrirlo, se lo dio a Peter.

- ¿Esta seguro?

Si, seguro…no esperanza, no nada…una carta diciéndole adiós y la oscuridad en el alma sería total.

- ¡Ábrala de una maldita vez!

El muchacho abrió el paquete.

- Son papeles Edward- Peter lo sacó- parecen que son carpetas y un video- de pronto una carta, Peter la recogió - ¿quiere que la lea? Puede ser algo personal.

- Lea por favor- ya su voz era cansada- sabes todo Peter ¿Qué infiernos importa ahora?

- Julio 2 2010…Señor Edward Cullen- Peter carraspeó duramente- Presidente de Cullen Company. La siguiente carta va dirigida a usted con el propósito de presentar mi renuncia _oh por Dios _–fijó sus ojos en el hombre.

_¿Renuncia Swan? ¡ a mi! Primero muerto._

-Continúe.

- Mi renuncia irrevocable como su secretaria personal. Ha llegado el momento de tomar ciertas decisiones en mi vida señor Cullen, y una de ellas es renunciar al trabajo que he desempeñado con usted durante los últimos tres años de mi vida- la carta era fría, diplomática, casi burocrática- en esta carpeta dejo todos los papeles concernientes a la responsabilidad que usted y la compañía depositaron en mí. Cuentas, claves secretas, tarjetas de crédito, cláusulas de seguridad, todo como usted verá, esta en su debido orden. Para mi Isabella Marie Swan los años como su secretaria fueron invaluables, de gran aprendizaje, usted señor tuvo la paciencia para comprender mi total ignorancia sobre la enorme responsabilidad que fue depositada sobre mis hombros, por eso le doy mis agradecimientos más sinceros. Los años en la compañía fueron los mejores de mi vida, en ella aprendí cosas que no hubiese aprendido en otra parte, es así que con – Peter respiró- mi eterna gratitud señor Edward Cullen presidente de Cullen C.O. me despido. Atentamente Isabella Marie Swan.

Los ojos oscuros de Peter Sullivan se llenaron de lágrimas. Las manos lastimadas de Edward tomaron la carta con violencia.

- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Eso es todo? Es peor que una maldita carta de despedida…¿esto es lo que me dejas Isabella Swan?...¡no!...- tomó el sobre con violencia- Peter lleva la ropa a su apartamento, sus libros, el auto, todo, quiero el lugar igual, igual, cuando ella vuelva quiero que sea como si nunca se hubiese ido- rompió la carta- ella no renunció, si abres la boca te arranco la lengua, ella no renunció…no lo hizo- y sin dejar espacio a nada, Edward Cullen corrió como alma que lleva el diablo. Peter lo vio irse como loco hacia su auto, verlo correr era algo siniestro, pues su abrigo ondeaba con el viento.

- ¡Oh amiga! Creo que la bomba atómica acaba de estallar.

En medio segundo Edward Cullen puso a medio Nueva York al servicio de la cacería desesperada sobre Isabella Swan.

Cada partícula de su cuerpo estaba centrado en buscarla…no ella no pudo haberse ido lejos, no ella debe estar en la ciudad, no ella debe estar escondida….no, ella iba a volver.

El impresionante _Lamborgini_ corría por toda la ciudad, era como si Satanás hubiese salido del infierno para ir tras el alma de alguien. En el asiento trasero como dos fantasmas se instalaron su madre y Jessica, ambas lo miraban, su madre siniestra ave negra con una sonrisa macabra _Tony…tony…tony mi bebé hermoso, ¿me comprendes ahora? ¿me comprendes ahora? Ve tras ella, ve tras ella…y cuando la encuentres ¡destrúyela!-¡cállate madre! ¡calla tú maldita boca! No soy como tú-_ y los ojos verdes espectrales lo miraron desde la muerte _no seas idiota niño ¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta que eres más hijo mío que de Carlisle Cullen? _

Jessica en su memoria lo miraba de manera triste, de una manera que él no pudo entender, de una manera extraña esa Jessica que vivía en su mente, sentía pena de él…_ahora somos iguales Edie…somos iguales._

Se estacionó frente a la gran compañía, desde allí, desde la torre de hielo encerrado en esa mole de cemento y acero podría planear el como traería a Isabella Swan a su vida, pero desde el mismo momento en que entró al enorme lugar la intuición aterradora de que ella estaba más allá de las estrategias casi lo enceguece de dolor.

El maldito edificio la había encerrado, la había asfixiado… ¡maldito imbecil! Pretendió que ella se quedara allí, él que también veía en el enorme rascacielos una enorme y terrible prisión.

Entró al ascensor privado y lo detuvo por segundos eternos, dejó que el horror llegara a él de manera lenta. El hormigueo doloroso y furioso fue tomando forma desde la punta de sus pies, fue subiendo por sus piernas, llegó hasta su vientre y a su pecho donde el puño salvaje continuaba allí, luego subió a su garganta, cuello y rostro, empezó a gemir como un animal agónico. El mundo se detuvo, el ascensor no hacía su recorrido hasta el piso de presidencia, el ascensor descendía, estación: infierno.

La vio allí parada en la esquina del elevador, sonriendo como niña pequeña, batiendo sus pestañas, con su rubor rosa _Buenos días niño… dame un beso ¡un beso Cullen, no te estoy diciendo que me desnudes!..._ _Hoy va a ser un lindo día de trabajo baby… ¿vas a venir a mi apartamento? Tengo un lindo par de zapatos para estrenar… ¿qué película quieres ver?...hoy estas más hermoso que todos los días…Edward ¡por amor de Dios! ¿Tenías que gritarle de esa manera al pobre hombre? ¡Que niño malo eres tú! Llamas a tú mamá hoy…voy a estudiar… ¿si? ¿Quieres estar allí aunque yo tenga exámenes? Eres un buen chico… ¿Quién diría que eres paciente? ¡Edward no podemos! ¿quieres hacerme el amor en este ascensor? Trata de tener tus manos quietas señor… ¿puedo hacer las vueltas del banco? Quiero salir a caminar…me gustaría ir a la playa, es extraño Edward llevo viviendo años en esta ciudad y sólo he ido a la playa tres veces… ¿podría ser un poco más tolerante con Lauren?...hoy encontré una vieja tienda de música en Queens, es maravillosa…ojala que pudiéramos ir, te fascinaría mi cielo, tiene toda la música del mundo…ojala Thomas estuviese vivo podría ir con él…extraño a Tom… ¡Dios! Extraño a mi padre y a mi madre…_El dolor lo encegueció y por unos segundos no vio nada, toda la oscuridad estaba allí y se sentía perdido, de la misma forma, igual al día en que Mía murió ¡no! esta vez era peor…Bella se había ido, al menos tenía la pequeña tumba para ir a consolarse, pero no…Bella se había ido ¿Qué iba a hacer? _Nena...llévame contigo…por favor _El puño de asfixia parecía anidarse en su centro, sintió como éste crecía como un cáncer y encontraba hogar en cada uno de sus órganos, le salían raíces…se extendía como si fuese un árbol ponzoñoso que encontrara su alimento en su sangre y en el dolor agónico de la casi certeza de que Swan no volvería.

-¡No!...vas a volver, vas a volver "_Soy tuya Edward…mírame tuya para siempre…tu y yo...no hay nadie más, no habrá nadie más…¿me soñabas? Yo te buscaba entre mis libros, lo nuestro es desde el principio, Dios así lo quiso" _Y allí estaba de nuevo… ¿Dios? _Dios me odia…_si Dios existía y la prueba era que estaba allí para torturarlo, se burlaba de él, ¿qué maldita treta fue esta? Traerla hacía él ¿Y después?..._Dios me odia…lo hace, permitió que yo tuviese algo del maldito cielo para después quitármelo _Pero no importaba…no importaba, si ese Dios lo odiaba quizás el diablo su amigo de siempre estaría a su lado - te haré volver, te haré volver.

Puso en marcha de nuevo el elevador.

Angie y Lauren lo vieron venir, ambas se asustaron, no sólo eran las manos que sangraban profusamente era el rostro perfecto con un gesto macabro que las asustó a punto de muerte e Isabella que no aparecía, ella era la única que podía con ese demonio.

Por medio segundo se paró frente al escritorio de ella, durante casi un año, verla allí sentada con sus ojillos marrones era el aliciente que lo sostenía y de pronto el espacio vacío, rugió de furia _¿con que derecho Isabella Swan? ¿con que maldito derecho?_

_-_Fuera de aquí- lo dijo de manera ronca.

- ¿Señor?

- ¡Fuera de aquí!

Angie y la pobre Lauren quien en los últimos días se la pasaba llorando supieron que era mejor irse pues el solo tono de la voz de Edward Cullen era de miedo.

-Señor Isabella no ha venido aún.

Oh Oh…tragó veneno.

- La señorita Swan pidió vacaciones Angela, hace días- la ponzoña y su sabor metálico le quemaba la garganta- me pidió tiempo para irse a estudiar y la empresa le concedió una Beca, está en Londres, pero ella volverá…ella volverá.

Las dos secretarias se quedaron mirando.

- No dijo nada, no se despidió.

- Si lo hizo Angie- y Lauren por fin pudo reconocer el porqué ella había estado tan extraña el día de ayer- con razón estaba tan rara.

Los ojos verde jade apuñalaron a la tonta chica, se iba a ir sobre ella ¿pero qué podía decirle? ¡Nada!

- ¡Váyanse de aquí las dos! Tienen el día libre, no las quiero aquí, fuera.

- ¿Quién va a reemplazar a Isabella mientras vuelve?

Pobre Angie hubiese sido mejor que sólo tomara sus cosas y se fuera, pues el rostro perfecto y macabro de Edward Cullen se tornó violento.

- ¡Nadie!-gritó como un obseso- ¡Fuera de aquí las dos! ¡Largo!- y cerró la oficina con furia.

Corrió hacía el telescopio y de manera idiota quiso creer que con éste la vería.

_Mira bebé…te compré este telescopio…así podremos ver las estrellas ¿no te parece lindo Tony? Estrellas…son enormes…hay millones en el universo, millones, más grandes que el sol ¿te gusta Tony? Lo compré pensando en ti cariño, para que veas hacia afuera, aquí no hay nada para observar hijo, el mundo es una mierda, mira al cielo Edward, sólo allí encontrarás paz, porque aquí sólo hay basura…_

Y nunca en su vida utilizó el telescopio para ver el cielo, las malditas estrellas eran algo que él no merecía.

El celular vibró y fue hacía él desesperado… ¡_llámame Swan! ¡llámame! _¡Seth!.

- Hable.

- No compró boletos de avión señor, los videos de los tres aeropuertos no muestran nada, ella no pudo irse con una identificación falsa, usted sabe que las normas de seguridad son muy estrictas, tampoco por carretera, estamos en lo de alquiler de autos, pero es poco probable pues ninguna de los datos aparece en ellos- oh si Seth y su equipo de hombres tenían acceso los datos de casi todas las computadoras de la ciudad- es una mujer muy astuta señor, lo único que sabemos es que sacó casi todo su dinero del banco como a la una de la mañana, eso quiere decir que salió de la ciudad, porque esa cantidad es para viajar lejos.

- Encuéntrela.

A Seth le temblaba la quijada por lo que iba a contestar.

- Sólo le diré una cosa señor, si ella no quiere ser encontrada, no lo será, trescientos millones de habitantes, cincuenta estados, fronteras abiertas, es muy fácil cuando se es astuto e inteligente como ella.

Si el ex agente del FBI hubiese estado frente a Edward Cullen seguramente éste le habría desfigurado la cara de un golpe.

- No me importa sus excusas Seth.

- No son excusas señor, trabajé quince años con el FBI y muchos de los más buscados nunca fueron encontrados.

¡Oh maldito hijo de perra!

- No hable de mi mujer como si fuera un maldito criminal idiota.

_No, no es una criminal pero huye de usted como si fuera uno._

- Lo seguiremos intentando señor.

- No lo intente, quiero resultados, no malditos intentos. No le pago un infierno de dinero para que usted me diga que lo va a intentar.

Por unos segundos todo quedo en silencio.

- Como usted diga señor Cullen, por ahora sólo creemos que se fue para su ciudad con su padre.

¡Forks!

Charlie Swan… ¡Diablos!

De su mente celosa y demente el nombre de alguien le grito ¡James Morris! ¡No! le sacaría las entrañas primero _él esta muerto, muerto en mi corazón Edward…_ ¿Muerto en su corazón?

- Quiero gente allá.

- Ya estamos en eso señor, pero si se fue por tierra serán unos tres días de viaje.

- No importa- miró el escritorio y allí estaba el pequeño lápiz que ella mordía casi de manera sensual cuando él le dictaba los interminables, absurdos, agotadores y malditos contratos que peleaban con la mente literatura de Swan y el puño salvaje se regodeaba en él- la esperaremos allí.

Si.

La esperaría allí, la traería de vuelta, aunque tuviese que pelear con el padre, aunque tuviese que pelear con el mundo completo, aunque tuviese que pelear con la voluntad de hierro de Isabella Swan…aunque tuviese que pelear contra su desprecio, iría allí y la traería a casa y no la dejaría irse nunca más…_si, Swan yo amaría hasta tu odio._

Seth tras el teléfono presentía que la chica no iría a su ciudad nativa, si la chica era tan impredecible como él creía ella nunca iría a su ciudad, mucho menos sabiendo que ese zorro demente estaba tras ella; mas no se atrevió a decirlo _él subestima a la chica, eso es lo que pasa cuando te pasas toda la maldita vida creyendo que el mundo te pertenece._

- ¿Está seguro señor?

Pero el diablo no contestó estaba demasiado ocupado en sus estrategias de captura, encierro y adoración eterna a Isabella Swan.

Se fue hacía la licorera _¿qué hago aquí?...maldita sea ¿qué hago aquí? _Sus pensamientos no tenían control ni lógica…_¿Dónde estas?...nunca en mi vida he sentido esto…¿qué voy a hacer? _Se llevó las manos a su cabello y jaló con fuerza de ellos hasta que le doliera el cuero cabelludo _no quiero estar aquí…_Miró la oficina estéril y estúpida y la odió, de nuevo era la misma oficina de hacía unos años: una maldita cárcel, cada día cuando ella no estaba el lugar era una cosa muerta, pero la posibilidad que ella con su presencia rosa le diera vida a aquel lugar era para él la manera de que las paredes, muebles, ventanas y todo lo inocua que había allí se tornara perfecto _¿ahora?...¿qué puto diablos es esto?..._tomó la botella de whisky y bebió de ella como si fuera agua. El escritorio, el escritorio de su abuelo Ernest, un maldito mueble que nunca le gustó pero que Esme le obligó a tener allí era el testigo mudo de cómo en aquellos días de asfixia, tedio y burocracia le había hecho el amor con abandonó sobre él.

_¿Así? _Y su piel expuesta, su blusa abierta, sus senos duros, sus pezones duros, las bragas hechas jirones, la falda en la cintura y sus piernas atrapándolo de manera furiosa, mientras él se enterraba en ella de manera feliz y bestial.

_Si…_

Su aliento.

_Más…más…por favor…_

Su perfume.

_Oh Dios…baby… ¡Si!_

Sus gritos.

_Esto…esto…me…me matas…me muero._

Sus gemidos.

_Más rápido… ¡señor!_

Su boca en rictus del clímax, su lengua relamiéndose los labios.

_Pronto…pronto…_

Su coño apretándolo con fuerza.

_Te amo…Te amo._

Su placer poético.

Sus orgasmos lúdicos.

Su alma puesta en los ojos.

Sus besos de fuego cuando ella llegaba.

Sus abrazo mimoso.

Sus arrullos de niña.

Sus palabras quedas y sucias cuando él agotado se derrumbaba en ella.

¡No! no le permitiría quitarle eso.

Toda la maldita torre Cullen y en lo único que valía la pena era la desnudez y la presencia de Isabella Swan en su vida, si ella no estaba todo era cemento, hierro y poder sin sentido. Rugió y tiró la botella de licor contra las ventanas.

Ella, lo tenía con las manos atadas…hacia donde iba…su pequeño cuerpo y su voluntad de hierro…Bella Swan como un buen guerrero había llegado, atacado, derribado la enorme, inmensa, impresionante e infranqueable muralla de rabia, odio, frustración, soledad y hielo de Edward Cullen y de pronto lo dejó sin nada, sin nada. Unas horas, sólo unas horas y ya estaba perdido como un condenado en un desierto que no tenía fronteras.

¿Qué había dejado? ¿Qué había quedado? Su ropa que no la contenía a ella, sus libros que la necesitaban a ella, su gato que sentiría nostalgia de ella, sus amigos que lloraban por ella y él, maldito bastardo que moría sin ella.

_No seas llorón Edward Cullen…no seas estúpido Edward Cullen, no seas idiota Edward Cullen…no seas ridículo Edward Cullen…no seas Edward Cullen _rió con amargura, él era el payaso patético en una obra triste; y una necesidad olvidada emergió en él, una necesidad terrible…. ¡Heroína! _No…Dios…no…_¡Heroína! Que lo llamaba….un canto dulce, ¡Heroína! Un llamado escalofriante de sirena ¡heroína!

¡No!

¡No!

¡No!

¡No!

Ella volvería…y no, no encontraría un adicto…no de nuevo _tienes que sanar, tienes que sanar- ¿y cómo diablos lo hago Swan si no estas aquí?_

El sobre de Manila donde ella le había dejado todo sus papeles y esa maldita carta sin sentido que contenía su renuncia. Se fue hacía él con la ansiedad de encontrar algo, una pista, una señal, pero no…papeles…_¿para que malditas eso? _El video se escabullía entre todo eso…_ ¿y si?... ¿Si ella?...Dime que si nena…dime que si…no una carta fría, no un maldito papel…tu voz Swan…un poco más de ti para mi._

Puso el video en el portátil pero lo que vio hizo que el puño abriera sus manos asesinas y se extendiera gozoso.

- Por favor no….

_¿Te gusta Puta?_

_Sabes que te gusta…lo disfrutas…maldita perra._

Todo el maldito pasado de animal follador y cruel allí…

- Dime que no viste eso Swan- si maldito Karma con su maquinaria de asco.

Él, Irina, asquerosos, desnudos, flagelándola, follándola como una bestia, los gritos, los golpes, las palabras repugnantes, la maldita cruz, el látigo que silbaba en el aire…el placer del golpe, el placer de la tortura, el placer del dolor que sustentaba su ansia de control, su ansia de pudrirse, su ansia sucia y maniática de enterrarse en la mierda total.

Y ella vio eso, vio su cara, su cuerpo desnudo, su polla enterrada en el maldito cuerpo de la constrictor…y ella lo vio a él, a Edward Anthony Cullen en todo su esplendor y si Edward Cullen el de aquel video asqueroso hervía….

- Maldita seas Irina Adler…voy a acabar contigo, no sabes de crueldad….maldita seas.

Y salió de Cullen C.O con la mueca terrible aprendida de su madre…crueldad suprema.

**¡Diablos! ¿sentimos pesar por la constrictor?**

**Niñas….quizás en el próximo aparezca James….Quizás….**

**ÁMENME O DEJÉNME dejar comentarios es casi tan bueno como creer que Edward Cullen algún día amará con FE.**


	44. Chapter 44 shiva dios de la destrucción

_**La obra crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer, yo sólo me divierto y no saben cuanto, si, yo me divierto…la risa un arma infalible.**_

_**A mis lectoras fantasmas….gracias….**_

_**A todas las chicas que comentan y hacen el día, besos dulces y salvajes.**_

_**A las que me agregan todos los días en sus favoritos y alarmas….abrazos asfixiantes y narcóticos.**_

_**No puedo contestar con un solo gracias, cada una merece un comentario especial y profundo, individual y maravilloso, pero esto y otras historias que pronto verán la luz no me lo permiten.**_

_**Capítulo dedicado a Meli, Belen, Ely, Arami, a Patty a Lilivett, a Tania, a hippie a Lomy (y sus fotitos) a mi otra Meli (que hace huelga) a Coly que las acompaña…a Ximena…a Isi…a Zoa…a AmelieRP…a la l´amelie que me cuida…a Mirgru y sus nalgada a As quien me hace tremendos comentarios y me cuestiona, a cada una que siempre me leen….a las nenas del FACE…a las del twitter…**_

_**Y un agradecimiento y beso especial a mí adorada beta Ginepirela, quien tiene la risa más contagiosa del FF y su impresionante sentido del humor.**_

_**Música: **_

_**Hurricane: 30 seconds to mars.**_

_**My all: Maria**__**h Carey.**_

_**Heavy in your arms: Florence and the machine.**_

_**Cloud nine: evanescence.**_

_**Love reign over me: Pearl Jam o la versión original de The Who.**_

**EL LÍMITE DEL CAOS.**

**SHIVA DIOS DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN**.

Irina Adler, descubrió que necesitaba sentir dolor físico para poder sentir que estaba viva. Nunca en su vida había amado a nadie y toda su vida se la pasó caminando entre la indiferencia y el asco. Cuando tenía dieciocho años se dio cuenta que al no sentir realmente algo por alguien le daba un poder que solo ella conocía. Más a los veintiocho años cuando conoció a Edward Cullen esa cualidad de total indiferencia se tornó en algo desconocido para ella, pensó que aquella bestia brutal le podía dar algo que ella necesitaba. Él era poderoso, cruel y demente, finalmente su búsqueda por un igual había terminado. Solo él podía darle validez a su vida de desafuero, porque Edward Cullen, señor de dolor entendía la necesidad casi compulsiva de Irina Adler de sentir algo, aunque fuese dolor. Aquellos meses en que él venía y hacía holocaustos salvajes con su cuerpo tuvo la esperanza de que en algún momento ella sería un ser humano. De pronto, ella, se vio en el estado ridículo de toda mujer…si, añoraba un beso, una caricia, una conversación, pero no, él la hundía en un asco gozoso, en el dolor y en el placer de ser tratada como una basura. Poco a poco el monstruoso hecho de entender que Edward Cullen era el ser más despiadado que ella había conocido la hizo sentir que solo dándole humillación total, él se quedaría con ella. Irina Adler, hermosa, rica, poderosa se vio ante la enorme posibilidad de que si el señor del dolor le pedía que lamiera el piso con su lengua, ella lo haría…si, si era necesario lo haría ¿dónde podría conocer a alguien así? ¡Nunca! ¡Jamás! Y la sola posibilidad de convertirse en una esclava total hizo que ella se mantuviese excitada como una perra en calor.

Pero lo impensable pasó…él se fue, se fue…si, la divina Irina Adler vio como esa cosa maldita de Edward Cullen escupió su asco y su aburrimiento sobre ella, peor aún, él… tuvo el descaro inmoral (para ella) de sentir vergüenza ¡perro bastardo! ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Después de que la había atado, azotado, nalgueado, fustigado, mordido y dicho las cosas más sucias del mundo? Hombres como esos no sienten culpa….oh no, hombres como esos no sienten vergüenza… ¡no! hombres como esos no sienten amor. Casi vomita cuando se dio cuenta que el maldito había hecho que ella creyera que en algún momento él podría sentir algo de afecto por ella, algo parecido a lo que se siente por una mascota. Durante dos años buscó a alguien que fuese capaz de ser lo que él fue, pero no, ninguno, todos eran unos aprendices frente a él o en algún momento todos tenían límites y ella quería más…más…más…eso que sólo ese hombre le podía dar.

Por eso el día que supo que ese ratón insignificante de Isabella Swan tenía todo lo que ella añoraba durante dos años casi muere de rabia, de frustración y de envidia. Esa cosilla sin gracia gozaba de todo él, de su cuerpo, de su sexo sin medida…de su hambre sin límite…y sí, ese día en la fiesta supo que de algo más: de su amor satánico. Aún podía ver los ojos de Edward Cullen devorándose al ratón, sus celos desmedidos, la necesidad sexual de devorársela en plena fiesta, de respirarla y de tocarla. Eso fue para ella una bofetada ¿cómo podía estar así por alguien como "eso"? era repugnante. Cuando la siguió hasta los baños, esperaba encontrarse con una mujercilla sin carácter, con una cucarachilla asustada, pero no, la muy perra fue capaz de pararse ante ella orgullosa y decirle _él mendiga por mi…y lo hace muy bien Apuesto que se muere por ver como Edward Cullen suplica por un beso…_ la niña esa era buena. Edward Cullen era un adicto y la posibilidad de la pureza en la heroína era algo que él no podía abstraerse _malditos hombres…_no supo porqué pero el hecho de que ese dios terrible estuviese enamorado de Isabella Swan fue para ella algo decepcionante. No, él no podía, y ella Irina Adler pensó que era la llamada a hacer que la máquina volviera a estar en marcha, es decir, en el lugar donde debería estar: Impartiendo dolor y placer terribles, pero no con esa chica, Bella, que representaba para ella todo lo que odiaba: galletitas, niña buena exploradora y dulzura de arrullos mansos.

No midió las consecuencias de darle el video, quería lastimar a la rata, quería que ella viera a su gigante enamorado, lo que el verdadero Edward Cullen podía hacer, porque no, esa cosilla aburrida no podía, no podía darle a ese hombre el sexo violento que él necesitaba, no, esas mujercillas sólo querían sexo de luces apagadas y a medio vestir. Contó con la bondad hipócrita de ella para que esta nunca mostrara el video y para que tuviese la decencia de retirarse, porque si, esas niñas no se casaban con hombres como Edward Cullen, no, no podían, temían demasiado al concepto de pecado y de infierno, y eso era para Irina Adler el as bajo la manga.

Pero cuando lo vio llegar a su oficina con aquel rostro demoníaco que ella conocía tan bien, en ese momento supo que su maldita vida estaba en peligro.

La muy elegante oficina donde ella ejercía su poder como la diseñadora de interiores más prestigiosa de Nueva York retumbó frente al grito de Edward Cullen.

-¡Irina!

Los cinco empleados que trabajaban con ella gritaron al escuchar el retumbe de aquella voz que presagiaba tormenta.

Lo vio caminar en el espacio decorado con vidrios y espejos donde ella reinaba como una abeja reina. De inmediato ella cerró la puerta, pero esto no lo detuvo y él de una sola patada hizo que el vidrio de miles de dólares cediera ante la fuerza bruta de aquel hombre de casi dos metros de estatura. El sonido de los cristales retumbó en todo el lugar.

- ¡Socorro!- gritó.

- Oh no Irina, de nada te valdrá pedir auxilio- y se fue hacía ella y la tomó de una de sus muñecas para arrastrarla fuera del lugar.

Ella luchó para zafarse del agarre de hierro, pero la fuerza de él era aterradora. Vio como las manos de él sangraban y manchaban su muy costosa blusa Versace.

- ¡Maldito suéltame!- gritó para que todos sus empleados que miraban aquel hombre mitológico en Nueva York convertido en esa bestia pudiesen ayudarla- voy a llamar a la policía.

Una sonrisa malvada, sonrisa que ella conocía muy bien, se trazó en aquel rostro delirante. La acercó a él, casi hasta el nivel de su boca, el olor hermoso, el agarre doloroso, la sangre, la voz, la presencia de asfixia hizo que aquella mujer corrompida y hambrienta de sexo se excitara como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

- Llámala, te reto maldita idiota, llámala y diré que me estabas extorsionando, tengo las putas pruebas, te meteré en la cárcel hasta que tus malditos huesos se pudran allí ¡vamos! Llama a la policía y te juro que no volverás a ver la luz del sol por lo que te resta de vida.

La boca roja desagradable tembló de miedo.

- Nadie llame a la policía.

Un hombre pequeño de extraño cabello zanahoria valientemente dijo:

- Ese hombre la va a matar.

Edward soltó una carcajada que hizo estremecer a todos.

- No llames a la policía Cambell, porque te despido- la voz de Irina se tornó chillona y desesperada- si alguien llama a la policía los despido a todos.

Los cinco empleados se quedaron como testigos mudos de cómo ese hombre con cara de demente arrastraba a Irina de las enorme oficinas de _Spaces and environments_.

En el ascensor del rascacielos todos al ver la cara de amenaza del hombre no se atrevieron a entrar un _¿Ese no es Edward Cullen? _Se escuchó de manera queda, pero un rugido calló todo comentario. La arrojó violentamente dentro del ascensor. Ella temblaba, él se arrojó sobre ella y clavó sus ojos verdes violencia sobre ella.

- No me hagas daño Edward.

- ¡Cállate! No quiero escuchar tu maldita voz.

- No me hagas daño.

Y la sonrisa partida en él.

- ¿Ah no?- y respiró sobre ella- ¿Acaso no amas el dolor perra?- arrastró la última palabra con suavidad y la depravación de Irina era tal que aquello hizo que su clítoris saltara hasta la agonía.

Él lo sabía, la conocía muy bien.

- Pero el dolor en el placer.

- Dolor en el placer- la miró con asco, lamió con su lengua la mejilla- No sabes Irina que es el dolor…. ¿tú crees que fui brutal contigo? ¡Ja! ¡No sabes nada!- las últimas palabras fueron dichas de manera lenta y demoníaca, ella quería desnudarse en el maldito ascensor y que él cumpliera cada una de sus malditas amenazas.

- Apuesto que la niña esa no ha probado tu mano dura amo.

Oh tonta Irina…

No sabía que en ese momento, Edward Cullen permitía que el alma de medusa de Elizabeth Masen estuviera en plena posesión de su cuerpo. Agarró el cabello rubio de la mujer y lo jaló tan fuerte que ella creyó que su cuero cabelludo se desprendía.

Se acercó a su rostro y rugió sobre éste.

- No, ella tuvo algo peor- y la arrastró fuera de ascensor como una muñeca de trapo.

.

El bullicio de pleno Manhattan la golpeó, estaba aterrada y más cuando vio la impresionante guardia pretoriana de Edward Cullen esperando a la salida del rascacielos. Todos, Sam, Embry, Paul, Joseph y Harry lo esperaban en sus impresionantes autos. Quería gritar, por un momento y aprovechando las manos lastimadas de él se zafó y trató de correr por plena calle, pero en medio segundo el agarre de hierro la retuvo.

- ¿Crees que vas a escapar de mí Irina?

- ¡Suéltame!- luchó como gata herida, pero parecía que a él no le importaba que los transeúntes los estuviesen mirando. La arrastró hacía su lamborgini y la arrojó dentro de éste.

Resoplaba.

Edward prendió el auto que rechinó con furia, detrás sus hombres lo seguían.

- No debiste meterte conmigo maldita.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Matarme?- su voz era aguda y aterrada.

- No me tientes maldita.

- No puedes hacerlo, todos sabrían que fuiste tú.

Una carcajada metálica de parte de él hizo que a la mujer se le pusiese la piel de gallina.

- Nadie extraña a las cucarachas Irina, yo podría acabar contigo y a nadie le importaría- Ella se fue sobre él para golpearlo con fuerza, pero éste la tomó del brazo y con fuerza la sentó en el asiento, ella sabía que no podría luchar- No luches contra mí, tú sabes que yo no tengo escrúpulos.

_Maldita, sea _pensó la mujer, _maldita perra le mostró el video…seguramente le hizo un reclamo, mojigata imbécil _el solo pensamiento de que la rata hubiese abandonado a aquel monstruo perfecto hizo que una esperanza demente naciera en ella. De manera sinuosa llevó su mano a la pierna del hombre, éste veía la carretera, ella se sintió valiente _si…él no ha cambiado…es el mismo…hambriento…deseoso de una follada violenta que sólo yo puedo darle…_subió un poco más la mano y con ojos de hambre veía a aquel, si él volvía a ella _debí hacerlo al siguiente día de la fiesta… ¿si él ruega por ti? Pequeña rata insignificante _sin aviso llevó su mano a su pene y empezó a acariciarlo, él volteó y le dio una mirada perversa y divertida.

- ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Estaba excitada por la violencia, por la sangre en sus manos, por el aura malvada.

- Oh si, tú sabes que si amo…

Edward ardía en su interior…de furia…_soy esto…yo soy esto…la muy idiota…yo soy esto…no soy nada más…_pensó en el rostro de su pequeño amor dulce viendo el puto video y quería gritar. _¡Dios Swan! Yo era diferente contigo…diferente mi amor…diferente…_vio a la mujer tratando de excitarlo y tuvo que aguantar los deseos de escupir sobre ella…_maldita…voy a destruirte…el solo hecho de que hubieses respirado el aire de Swan me asquea._

- Voy a darte lo que tanto quieres- le hizo un guiño perverso.

Ella siguió masajeando su polla, pero éste no daba señales de vida.

- ¿Tanto te gusta la niña esa? Ella no te da lo que yo puedo darte amo.

- No, ella nunca me provoca lo que tú Irina Adler.

Y un grito de victoria retumbó en el interior de la mujer.

¡Si!

¡Si!

Volvía…

Volvía…

_Yo lo sabía…lo sabía._

Él…

Con su deseo caníbal…

Con su mano sádica.

Con sus perversiones deliciosas.

Con su boca capaz de sonrojar al más perverso.

Volvía….

Lo sabía…un ser como Edward Cullen no podía evitar volver al mundo de la inmoralidad absoluta, con solo prometerle que sería capaz de ser casi una esclava absoluta él volvía, _tonta niña insignificante…ellos siempre vuelven._

Relajó su cuerpo y dejó que sucias ensoñaciones de azotes y penetraciones brutales la hicieran suspirar.

La sonrisa malvada del hombre al volante, la tenía donde él deseaba…mamá Lizzy estaría orgullosa de él, tácitamente Irina le dio las herramientas para lastimarla.

Pararon en el edificio donde ella vivía.

Irina presa de la excitación sonreía…

La siguió…era una máquina.

Los hombres se estacionaron y esperaron.

En el camino solitario Bella se detuvo como a las nueve de la mañana, le dolía la espalda, le ardían sus ojos y no podía dejar de pensar en la guerra dejada en Nueva York y en todo el camino que tenía por delante.

_¿Qué haces ahora baby?...yo te conozco ángel, te conozco…no quiero hacerte daño…no quiero, debes estar llegando a casa…puedo verte, puedo ver tu rostro mi amor, puedo verlo ¡Dios! Nunca pienses que yo no te amo…nunca pienses que no lo hice por tí…yo no me arrepiento de nada Edward, de nada…cada palabra, cada beso, cada día…pero era por tu bien… y por el mío también, necesito saber quien soy yo, necesito saber cuan fuerte soy…sí, sanar es la palabra, tu amor por mí no lo permite, tu obsesión de control…si hubieses permitido que yo desplegase mis alas un poco…eso era lo que te pedía…tuya para siempre y por siempre Edward Cullen…y no creías…yo sé lo que has sufrido, lo sé…tu madre te convirtió en ese ser tan cruel, tu vida…Jessica, Jacob…todo y no has sido capaz de ver más allá de eso mi cielo… creo que esperabas de mí esto…de alguna manera pedías esto…es lo que pedías…de alguna manera esperabas el desastre y exigiste esto de mi…_se llevó las manos a la cara y lloró en silencio _el desastre es lo que tú puedes manejar…crees que es lo único que te mereces…serías un niño perdido si fueses feliz…¿te hice feliz Edward? _Se ahogó al darse cuenta que no, no lo había hecho feliz, no le había dado paz…lo había asustado y el terror de la posibilidad de la felicidad lo hizo más cruel…._sana…sana _y la posibilidad del ¿después? Se presentó frente a ella…_ ¿y si no lo hace? ¡Dios!_

Nunca en su vida había rezado con tanto fervor como lo hizo en ese momento, en aquel lugar, en medio de la nada Isabella Swan rezó por Edward Cullen.

Rezó por su vida…

Rezó para que se perdonara…

Rezó para que la presencia de su madre dejase de hablar en él.

Rezó para que encuentre su camino de nuevo al piano.

Rezó para que volviese a ser hijo y hermano.

Una oración total a Dios para que ese niño malvado pudiese encontrar su camino a casa.

Y la pregunta del ¿después?...un dolor desgarrador en su pecho…_ ¡Dios si él es feliz sin mi! Que así sea… yo te daría las gracias todos los días de mi vida…aunque no lo volviese a ver…_

¿Y ella? rememoró esa extraña conciencia de hermanastra que le dijo un día…_lo tuviste…fue tuyo…viviste el sueño…lo tuviste…no una noche, no un día…no una semana…él fue tuyo…estuvo contigo, vivió contigo, estuvo dentro de ti…si Isabella Swan no fue un sueño, no lo fue _ en un mínimo tiempo del universo Edward Cullen fue suyo y ese sería para ella el más grande tesoro de todos.

_No habrá nadie ángel…nadie más…_ ella se prestaba a estar sola con la memoria eterna de ese ser terrible y extraordinario en su vida.

El camino era solitario, las enorme carreteras del país, lugares donde todo podía pasar…hasta rezar.

Casi doce horas de viaje y el hecho de no haber dormido en casi dos días habían sacado la cuota de dolor y cansancio en el pequeño cuerpo de Isabella Swan. Se estacionó en un pequeño motel. El tipo que lo atendía se quedó mirándola de manera fija. Isabella supo que quizás ella parecía todo menos una mujer. Ojos rojos, rostro agotado y una actitud de alguien que venía e iba hacia ninguna parte ¿Hacía donde vamos Isabella?

Se metió en la ducha de agua fría, la sensación de hielo cayendo sobre su piel era buena, cerró los ojos y rogó por no sentir nada, solo el agua sobre su piel.

Se miró al espejo _¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Qué será de ti Isabella Swan? Todo lo que eras se quedo en una ciudad…todo lo que eras se quedo allá._

En la pequeña cama trataba de trazar un plan. Todo era muy fácil cuando tenía diecinueve años y en su pequeña habitación miraba las fotos de Nueva York e investigaba todo el mundo de posibilidades que en aquella había. Mas ahora todo parecía oscuro, sin embargo la niña que se escondía en su habitación en Forks no era la mujer que sentada en un ruinoso motel cerca de Pensilvania trataba de hallar la manera de entender dónde se había ido la chica que soñaba con libros y príncipes azules. Puso sus cosas sobre la cama; cinco vaqueros, siete camisetas, dos pares de tenis, cuatro libros, la enorme tesis, un diploma que no había enmarcado y seis fotos adoradas: Las de Thomas y Catherine Ford sus padres adoptivos, Stella de la cual no se despidió _lo siento Stella _la de Peter y Carlo, una pequeña de su gatito Darcy, la de su madre perfecta y risueña y la de Charlie. De pronto se paró como un rayo _¡Charlie! Oh papá, no puedo hacerle esto…se va a volver loco, él no puede saber nada por ahora _estaba segura que el señor todo poderoso iría allá _Por favor baby, no digas nada…no hagas que mi padre crea que he sido una mala persona, por favor. _La imagen de la fiera herida frente a Charlie se le presentó y ella tembló _¿sería capaz?...oh si sería capaz…debo protegerlo, protegerlos a ambos._

Tomó el teléfono y marcó a su casa con la esperanza de su padre estuviese allí, pero la voz de un niño contestó:

- ¿Hola?

El hijo de Sue.

- Hola cariño.

- ¿Bella?

- Si soy yo ¿cómo estas?

- Bien, haciendo mis tareas.

- ¿No estas en la escuela?

- Nop, tengo gripe y papá Charlie dijo que mejor me quedará aquí.

Bella se llevó una mano a la boca, si papá Charlie siempre cuida a sus hijos.

- Y hay que hacerle caso a papá.

- Si, me dio fiebre y mamá me llevó donde el doctor.

- Pero es divertido un día de no escuela David.

-¡Si! Dormí hasta tarde y vi una película, pero me gusta la escuela.

- A mi también me gustaba la escuela cariño.

- ¿Cuándo vas a venir Bella? Quiero conocerte, Charlie habla todo el día de ti.

- Pronto bebé.

- ¿Me llevarás a Nueva York?

- Claro que si- desde niña había deseado un hermano y ahora que lo tenía no lo podía disfrutar- ¿Charlie está allí?

Escuchó un ruido tras el teléfono y la voz dulce de Sue preguntándole al niño con quien hablaba _con Bella mamí- pásamela bebé y ve a la cama _pero el niño dijo _no, quiero hablar con ella- hablarás después._

- ¿Llamas más tarde Bella?

- Voy a tratar, hazle caso a tú mamá ¿ok?

- Sip.

Sue estaba nerviosa, siempre lo estaba cuando hablaba con la hija de su compañero; la chica era sagrada en esa casa y ella sabía que si Isabella Swan no la aprobaba, Charlie escogería a su gran amor: su hija.

- Bella.

- Hola Sue, siento lo de David.

- Es una gripe, eso es todo, pero Charlie actúa como si fuera otra cosa.

- Si papá es así, cada vez que yo la tenía parecía como si fuese una enfermedad terminal- rió llena de ternura al acordarse de su torpe papá tratando de hacer sus días de enferma mejores- ¿está allí?

- No, está en la estación de policía.

- Necesito hablar con él, tengo que darle buenas noticias- trató de darle a su tono de voz un tono alegre.

- ¿Vas a venir? Porque eso lo pondría muy feliz Bella.

_¡Dios santo!_

- No, tienes que ayudarme Sue por favor, es que la universidad me ofreció un curso en Francia con un gran escritor y me voy a ir por unos meses.

- Oh eso pondrá a Charlie muy triste.

- Lo sé, lo sé…solo serán unos meses, ayúdame Sue por favor, le prometí ir en agosto pero no voy a poder, estaré muy ocupada.

- No, no te preocupes, él se siente muy orgulloso de ti, se la pasa hablando con sus amigos de su chica.

Bella retiró el teléfono para que no escuchara el gemido de tristeza que aquella afirmación causó en ella.

- ¿Lo harías Sue? Haz que no se preocupe.

- ¿Estás bien linda?

_Si ella se da cuenta que no me conoce ¿qué será de mi viejo?_

- Bien, un poco nerviosa, me voy hoy y nunca he viajado al extranjero, eso es todo.

- Ummm, llama a tú papá a la estación, tú sabes Forks es tranquilo.

- Lo haré Sue, gracias, de verdad gracias por cuidar a papá.

- No Bella- la mujer hizo una pausa- yo amo a tu padre.

La voz de Sue la tranquilizó.

- Lo sé Sue, pa es…el mejor ser humano del mundo.

- Lo es.

Cuando colgó, trató de calmarse y se alistó para mentirle de nuevo a su padre; se sintió como la peor hija del mundo.

La voz amorosa de su padre le contestó lleno de alegría. Bella habló con propiedad, ahogando el dolor de saber que no vería a su papá en mucho tiempo.

Le contó mil y unas cosas, cosas sin importancia…Nueva York…Peter _oh Charlie siempre lo asustas _habló de todas las posibilidades que le dio el _Summa cum laude_ y de cómo muchas escuelas la habían llamado _no sé Charlie si serviré para ser maestra- oh chica ¿cómo dices eso? Serías una maravillosa maestra, marcarías la diferencia _Papá Charlie siempre haciéndola sentir que podía con todo. Le dijo que la noche en que él se fue después de la graduación ella reflexionó sobre lo que él le dijo; cerró los ojos por aquella mentira terrible; esa noche veinte de julio…ella no pensaba, no, gemía y gritaba con la posesión total de ese diablo en todo su cuerpo _si papá, creo que tienes razón y mira ha llegado mi oportunidad _de una manera minuciosa mintió sobre el viaje a Francia _¿Francia? Eso queda muy lejos Bella ¿Francia? _La preocupación del hombre no se hizo esperar _no hablas francés hija…es otro continente ¿estas segura? _Si el ella marcharse a Nueva york fue duro para él Francia le aterraba _serán unos meses papá, no te preocupes, soy una chica grande ahora _la pregunta inevitable no se hizo esperar _¿renunciaste a tu trabajo? Porque eso si me alegra, al menos no le verás la cara a ese arrogante de Edward Cullen _No, no le vería el rostro, aquel que era casi perfecto e irreal _no seas así Charlie, el señor Cullen no es como tú crees_ No, nadie lo conocía _él también cree que esta es una oportunidad para mí, permitió que yo me fuera _y de una manera casi sibilina lo vio correr como loco por toda la ciudad con cadenas de fuego para encadenarla _¿si? Eres lo mejor que le pasó a esa empresa hija, debe estar agradecido contigo…Bella ¿es necesario que vayas nena? Puedes venir, buscar trabajo en Seatle, me siento egoísta Campanas, quiero tener a mi pequeñita cerca - _Bella enterró las uñas en las palmas de sus manos, quería tener diez años e ir a casa y dejar que su papá la mimara de la muy callada manera que él lo hacía cuando mamá Renne permitía que ella fuese de vacaciones con él - _Ya verás papá, cuando todo esto termine iremos a pescar tu y yo, aún te debo un viaje ¿te acuerdas como nos divertimos Charlie?- _Un silencio y la melancolía los invadió a ambos - _sí fue divertido mi amor, muy divertido, yo quiero que seas feliz, que todos tus sueños se cumplan, que logres todas tus metas, que escribas muchos libros, que conozcas gente nueva, pero no puedo evitar sentir que te estas yendo de mi lado Bella…Francia queda muy lejos- pa, déjame crecer- no digas eso Isabella, los hijos son los hijos y serás siempre mi pequeña Campanita- _Por muy fuerte que ella fuera no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar - _oh no nena, no llores, no quiero hacerte sentir culpable mi amor, este viejo es un tonto, de verdad estoy feliz por ti y orgulloso, ve a Francia, conoce gente, es tu oportunidad, tu madre estaría feliz y orgullosa mi cielo… _Habló con su padre durante una hora, habló con él mientras su corazón sangraba de manera profusa, quería retener la voz de Charlie por un tiempo para que le diese la tranquilidad y la fortaleza que tanto deseaba.

Puso la cabeza sobre la almohada y en medio segundo el cansancio ganó la batalla sobre su cuerpo.Soñó con él…pero no soñó con el hombre soñó con el niño, con el adolescente rabioso que la llamaba…

_Dime tu nombre…_estaba en una calle oscura _Bella…ese es mi nombre _

Corría hacía ella, pero no la podía alcanzar _No te oigo… ¿Por qué no te oigo? Quiero escucharte…déjame verte _se vio a si misma en un enorme columpio en un parque donde su madre la llevaba a jugar, tenía sus trenzas amarradas con una lindas cintas y ella era muy feliz con su madre quien reía, pero de nuevo volvía a la calle y el niño de cabello rojo la llamaba _vuelve…vuelve…por favor vuelve, vivo en peligro…vuelve por favor…_pero la voz de su Renne era más fuerte _Bella…vamonos, él no puede estar aquí…él no puede estar aquí…¡vamonos! _Caminó hacía su madre _él me necesita mamí…si cariño, él te necesita, pero eres un bebé y él no puede ir hacia donde vamos tu y yo…_su madre tomó su manita pequeña y la arrastró lejos mientras ella miraba hacía atrás y ya no lo escuchó más, de pronto el escenario del sueño cambio y lo vio parado en la enorme azotea del enorme rascacielos mirando hacía el vacío; se veía mucho más hermoso; su cabello rojizo ondeaba con le viento, su piel blanca brillaba casi como si sobre él hubiese miles de pequeños diamantes y su expresión era concentrada, dio un paso y puso su pie sobre la orilla _mira Swan, es tan fácil…tan fácil será como si nunca hubieses existido _ un grito ahogado y ella despertó violentamente y se irguió en la cama.

- Dios, por favor…por favor…por favor, te lo pido por favor- y de nuevo rezó por él, rezó por él con todas sus fuerzas.

Se vistió en un par de segundos, tomó la moto y fue en busca de un celular, compró el primero que le ofrecieron y con desespero marcó el número de él, pero éste la mandaba a buzón, no supo porqué pero esto la tranquilizó, de una manera u otra la cacería que Edward lanzaría sobre ella lo mantenía alerta, si al menos el instinto de absoluto control sobre el mundo haría que él estuviese allí. Marcó y nunca lo había hecho a su apartamento, sabía muy bien que Carmen nunca contestaba las llamadas a su casa, esperó que la maldita contestadora diera el timbre para ella dejar un mensaje, la máquina trajo con ella la voz adorada que hablaba de manera grave _soy Edward Cullen deje su mensaje _colgó y volvió a marcar tan sólo para escuchar de nuevo su voz _soy Edward Cullen deje su mensaje _tembló:

- Te amo, mi corazón está contigo, se queda contigo Edward…sana, yo también lo necesito, hazlo por ti, solo por ti - y colgó.

El celular lo tiró a la basura.

Con sólo tres horas de sueño, se montó en la moto, le puso gasolina y volvió a la carretera.

El apartamento de Irina era el mismo, con su aire viciado y repugnante. Tragó la ponzoña, fue hacía la mujer y la tomó del cabello con fuerza, ella gimió de placer.

- Yo sabía que volverías amo.

Casi vomita sobre ella, pero no permitió que Irina viera el asco y le dio esa mirada que solía darle para demostrarle que estaba presto a los excesos del dolor.

-Llévame a tu cuarto de juegos, quiero jugar.

La mujer se le acercó y lo acarició con sus senos falsos, ella sonrió y el oscuro labial como siempre fue grotesco en ella.

- Tú sabes donde queda, te ha estado esperando durante años- volvió a acariciarlo de manera lasciva- bésame.

- Tú sabes que no beso.

- No, tú follas.

- Exacto- pero la crueldad de Lizzy no se hizo esperar- pero podría hacer una excepción hoy linda-La mujer tembló, un beso de Edward Cullen ¿podría ser mejor?- quítate el labial, espérame unos minutos, te voy a dar una sorpresa.

Irina quería llorar y gritar de emoción.

- ¿Quieres que esté desnuda y de cuclillas?

Edward empuñó sus manos ¡primero muerto! ¡Nunca más! Desnuda solo Swan, pero sonrió.

- No, quiero hacerlo yo- y le guiñó un ojo. Vio a la mujer correr y casi caerse en sus tacones Valentino _solo a mi chica le quedan lindos esos zapatos…solo a Swan._

Llamó a sus hombres.

- Cuando yo de la orden entran, ¿Sam? ¿Hiciste lo que te ordené?

- Sí señor, hay un vuelo a las seis.

- Bien.

Esperó diez minutos, sabía que la constrictor lo esperaría, si él le hubiese dicho, como lo hizo muchas veces que lo hiciese desnuda y en cuclillas ella lo haría, días en que la hizo pasar por aquello horas.

Caminó unos pasos, se quitó el abrigo lentamente, abrió la puerta del maldito cuarto y el asco casi lo hace retroceder. El lugar era igual a como él lo recordaba, viciado, oscuro y depravado.

La mujer estaba recostada sobre la pared.

- Te estoy esperando amo.

Sin dar espera Edward Cullen se abalanzó sobre ella, la agarró de los brazos, la arrastró con furia, ella estaba excitada y mucho más cuando sintió que él en medio segundo la encadenó a la cruz de azotes con las esposas. El apriete fue tan fuerte y tan placentero que ella creyó que moriría _¡Al fin!..._

- ¿Vas a desgarrar mi ropa amo? Recuerdo que disfrutabas hacerlo- reía, su boca era pequeña y fina sin el horroroso labial- Bésame.

- Suplícame.

- Bésame amo, por favor, por favor, por favor.

Edward se acercó a ella con la amenaza de un beso mordelón, ella sacó su lengua y él se alejó mirándola de arriba abajo, y volvió de nuevo a ella.

- ¿Te acuerdas lo duro que era?

- Oh si- quería estar desnuda.

- ¿Recuerdas mis caricias?

- ¡Maravillosas!

- ¿Cómo entraba en ti con dolor?

- Mmmm- creía morir.

- ¿Mi lengua, mis dientes, mis palabras sucias?

- Todos los putos días de mi vida.

- ¿Eso quieres? ¿Mis golpes? ¿Mis nalgadas? ¿Mi crueldad?

- Sí, sí, sí…quiero tus besos…tu polla enorme…tus besos… ¡ahora!

Él respiró sobre su rostro y de él salió el espíritu de su madre:

-Nunca- su voz fue grave- yo te desprecio- lo dijo de manera lenta- me asqueas, eres repugnante ¡te odio!- y la agarró del cuello con fuerza.

No, eso no era lo que ella quería, ella quería un beso animal, una follada salvaje, latigazos formidables….

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Te odio! Maldita seas Irina Adler ¿Cómo te atreviste a filmarme? ¿A mostrarle ese video a mi mujer?

La mujer se carcajeó nerviosa.

- No seas ridículo Edward Cullen, ella no es tu mujer, tú no tienes mujer ¡no tienes corazón!

Él sonrió.

- ¿Eso te fascinaría no es así?- fue y agarró una enorme fusta; la depravación de Irina era tal, que sabiendo que aquello no iría por donde ella quería la vista de él con aquel látigo hizo que las paredes de su vagina se contrajeran- Que yo no amara, que fuese como tú- el látigo fue llevado hasta sus senos, los vio erectarse- ¿qué esperabas Irina?

- Esa maldita rata insignificante no es para ti- se removió entre la excitación y el terror.

- ¿Y tú sí?

- ¡Si! Somos iguales.

- ¡Jamás! Óyeme ¡nunca! Te dije un día que no volvería, el asco de ti me supera, eres el ser más repugnante que he conocido, ¿crees que volvería a acostarme contigo? Prefiero cortarme las manos Irina Adler- la agarró de las barbilla- ¿quieres que te golpeé? ¿Esperas eso de mí? Nunca.

- Tú lo necesitas idiota, yo te conozco, esa mujercita no puede.

Él rugió de furia.

- No la nombres, la manchas con tu voz, ella es sagrada, sagrada para mí, el hecho de que algún día tú hallas estado cerca de Bella me asquea, no mereces nombrarla.

- No seas hipócrita- la fuerza que hacía para soltarse empezó a hacer estragos en sus muñecas- ¿qué es ella? No me vengas a mí con tus aires de estúpido niño enamorado Edward Cullen, eres demasiado depravado para amar a alguien.

Oh….

- No Irina, yo no la amo de la manera que tú crees, eso te daría satisfacción, yo la amo como te hubiese gustado que algún día yo te amara, la amo de manera depravada, la amo de manera siniestra, la amo de manera monstruosa…sí, así como tu sueñas que alguien te ame perra maldita, pero eres tan insignificante, tú y tu prepotencia inmoral no son suficiente para mi, eres poca cosa, me fui de ti porque me aburrías, porque eras predecible como cada maldito golpe, predecible cada cosa que hacías, me aburría tu voz, me aburría tu cuerpo, me aburría tú depravación ¿qué te crees? ¡No eres nada! Solo eres este maldito cuarto, solo eres una cosa que busca dolor porque no eres nada, no tienes sentimientos y eso es patético, ser como tú es tan fácil, ¡esto!- y señaló el cuarto- esto es lo que eres, esto, quieres creer que estas más allá de todo, pero no…soñabas conmigo…soñabas verme ante ti a tu nivel, pero yo soy más…soy más….soy el que ama a Isabella Swan, me arrodillo ante ella, suplico por ella, muero por ella…tu solo serás alguien con una boca asquerosa que irá por el mundo tratando de ahogarse con una polla y con su propio asco ¿por qué eso es?- y su mirada cruel se posaba en aquella mujer que lloraba de impotencia- te odias a ti misma, sientes repugnancia de quien eres ¿no es así linda?- Un olor de jazmines llegó a su memoria Lizzy- la pobre niña Irina Adler, con un padre alcohólico y sin mamí para que le hiciera galletas.

Si él lo sabía.

- ¡Cállate maldito!

- Pero linda ¿no es lo que buscabas de mí? ¿Dolor? Pues eso es a lo que vine: a complacer, pobre niña Irina Adler, de hogar en hogar.

- ¡Cállate!

- Si, siete hogares de paso, pero nadie quería a Irina Adler, todos veían que eras mala, una niña mala, nadie te hizo galletitas ¿no es así linda? ¿Cómo fue que decía el informe de la trabajadora social?- también la había mandado a investigar, el puño en el corazón se oprimió, había rebajado a Swan al mismo nivel que esa mujer- una niña socialmente inestable, no demuestra ningún sentimiento por nada ni por nadie, pobre bebé solitario.

- No tienes derecho.

- ¿Derecho? Igual que tú filmándome, llevando ese maldito video a Isabella, no seas ridícula.

- ¡Suéltame!

- No, no he terminado Irina- con la fusta recorrió todo su cuerpo- orfanatos y todos te odiaban, que pena- un tono de burla cruel.

- ¡Eran unos malditos!

-No, tu lo eras, tu lo eras Irina, nunca has sentido nada por nadie, solo odio, desde pequeña lo supiste ¿no es así? ¡Lo supiste! Que eras simple basura, que no vales la pena, que algo venía dañado en ti, sólo sentías envidia, eso fue lo que te sustentó durante años ¡envidia! Envidia de aquellos que amaban, envidia de aquellos que sentían, envidia de todos esos hogares llenos de madres dulces que hacían galletas a sus hijos y te consolaste con tu odio.

Oh si Irina Adler y su odio repugnante.

- Eres asqueroso.

- Sí, lo soy, pero yo puedo amar, yo puedo amar y decidí no amarte a ti.

Aquellas palabras fueron un latigazo de dolor terrible en esa roca muerta del corazón de la mujer…si un hombre como Edward Cullen no la amaba, entonces no la amaría nadie.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres?

- No ¿qué buscabas con esto?- y sacó el video- no puedes ser más estúpida Irina.

- Déjame…suéltame…

- Oh tus ojos de animal hambriento ¿en verdad creías que yo te tocaría? ¿Qué volvería a ti? Eres ridícula.

La mujer con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos.

-¿Ridícula? No tú eres el ridículo, detrás de esa rata como perro faldero, creyendo que puedes escapar de quien eres, eres un vicioso Edward Cullen y esa niña, esa cosa insignificante…

- ¡Cállate! Tu envidia no tiene límites-se acercó a ella, pero Irina ya sabía que ese hombre nunca la tocaría de nuevo, ahora temía a sus palabras, si él era cruel…nunca más la tocaría- pobre de ti Irina Adler, Isabella Swan es todo lo que tú nunca podrás ser y aquí- y señaló su corazón- dentro de esa cosa sin valor que tú tienes como corazón lo sabes muy bien, ella tendrá lo que tú jamás, mujeres como tú están condenadas a mirar detrás de vidrios empañados y tratarán de vislumbrar lo que hay más allá. Si, folladas violentas, inmoralidad y asco, al final sigues siendo la misma huérfana sin valor, y en la noche Irina Adler- su rostro perfecto de hielo y sádico se plantó frente a ella- sólo quedas tú frente al espejo, sin maquillaje, y con un asqueroso sabor de soledad y de nada en tu puta vida.

La mujer ocultó su rostro en uno de los brazos encadenados, no lloraría ¡Jamás! Los ojos azules volvieron a él.

- ¿Te abandonó no es así rey del universo? Se fue porque tú eres repugnante, si ella es tan magnífica que no pudo soportar el fastidio hacia ti, al final señor del dolor seres como tú y como yo nos quedamos solos lamiendo nuestras heridas en las alcantarillas- rió cínica- ella es intocable ahora ¿qué harás? ¿la buscarás? ¿la obligarás? Y todos los días de tú vida Edward Cullen verás en sus ojos su deprecio, yo sé lo que es eso maldito hijo de puta, yo sé lo que es eso.

La quería masacrar, de la boca de aquella mujer salía la única verdad a la que él tanto temía…_al final lo único que obtuve fue su odio._

Tomó su celular y llamó a sus hombres.

-Entren.

En medio minuto los pretorianos entraron al apartamento, Irina aterrada los escuchó y gritó:

- ¿Qué hacen?

- Te vas querida- Edward sacó un cigarrillo de una pequeña mesa donde él sabía que ella escondía cigarrillos y otras drogas y de manera lenta lo llevó a su boca y lo prendió, una mueca temible en sus rostro decía que estaba dispuesto a que sus hombres destruyeran el apartamento.

- Suéltame maldito- el retumbe de los guardaespaldas por todo el lugar era atronador.

- ¿Dónde están los demás videos?

- ¡No te lo voy a decir!

- ¿No? voy a arruinarte Irina ¿Dónde están los videos? ¡habla!- y el grito fue terrible, no, no podía decir que no.

- Suéltame y te diré.

Se acercó y soltó el humo sobre ella.

- Suplícame Irina.

- ¡Te odio!

- Mira cómo me importa linda. ¿Dónde están los videos?- esta vez no gritó, pero el tono fue atemorizante- dímelo y te suelto.

Irina bajó la cabeza.

- En la caja fuerte.

- Dime la clave.

Ella le dio la clave, Edward fue hacía la caja fuerte y de allí sacó más de cien videos.

Fue de nuevo al cuarto de juegos, los hombres habían sacado todos los efectos personales de ella y los habían empacado de manera terrible en cinco maletas. La mujer parecía una vieja muñeca.

- Ya tienes lo que querías suéltame.

La soltó y ella se desplomó.

- No te quiero en Nueva York, no te quiero en el país, mis hombres te llevarán al aeropuerto, sale un viaje a las siete de la noche hacía Finlandia y nunca más vuelvas, nunca más.

- No puedes hacer eso, no puedes, mi trabajo, mi negocio.

- Me importan un rábano, llamas a tu gente, arreglas tus asuntos y te largas del país.

- ¡No puedes hacerlo! – lo vio alejarse -¡No puedes hacerlo! ¿Quién te crees que eres?

Edward Cullen se detuvo y furioso se plantó frente a ella.

- ¿Quién soy?

- ¿Quién eres maldito vampiro?

Se agachó y susurró.

- Soy peor.

- Un monstruo.

- Soy Shiva idiota, dios de la destrucción- la tomó del brazo y la arrastró a la sala- no la dejen un minuto, tiene que hacer llamadas a sus trabajadores, ir a los bancos, la llevan al aeropuerto y te advierto Irina vuelves y todos los videos que hay aquí los sacó a la luz pública y diré cómo me chantajeabas, escoges la cárcel o Finlandia.

El cabello rubio de la mujer estaba sobre su rostro, de pronto vio como su vida se iba al caño. Toda su vida había destruido todo, nunca se había parado a pensar en que al final la única víctima sería ella; porque sí, Edward Cullen se presentaba ante Irina Adler como un maldito dios sin compasión. Cómo odiaba la filosofía de los actos y las consecuencias, las tontas monjas en los orfanatos señalando y dando sus discursos sobre la responsabilidad y ella burlándose de todas, y ahora sólo le quedaba cinco maletas, tres millones de dólares en su cuenta y la absoluta certeza de que jamás podría volver.

Rió. Le faltaba una última crueldad.

- Me iré, pero ella nunca va a volver, al final Cullen tú y yo estaremos en el mismo lugar.

Una última mirada entre asco e indiferencia de parte del gigante.

- No fue un placer Irina- y corrió hacía su lamborgini.

No quiso mirar su celular, de alguna manera la esperanza de que ella llamara no se presentaba ante él.

Manejando, entendió que no podía permitir que el dolor tomara el control. Con la misma fuerza con que manejó el odio de su madre y la partida de Mía, dio una orden brutal a su cuerpo y el puño doloroso lo atrapó entre su esternón y lo atrapó fuertemente con sus músculos _solo unos días Swan…solo unos días… ¡Dios! Moriré de hambre._

Llegó a su apartamento. Carmen vio el rostro de aquel hombre y se escondió en la cocina, Rufus perspicaz fue tras ella.

De tres zancadas llegó a su habitación y se paró frente a ella. Cada cosa que había allí le pertenecía a Isabella Swan. Con furia fue hacía su ropa y la tiró al piso, miles de prendas desparramadas sobre el lugar.

- ¡Carmen!- la llamó desde el último escalón- ¡Carmen!

La mujer se asomó, conocía aquella voz.

- ¿Señor?

- Quiero mi ropa en la habitación de huéspedes ¡ahora!

Carmen subió con desgano las escaleras. La habitación era un campo de guerra, pero no se atrevió a decir nada. Edward se paró fuera del lugar y como león enjaulado esperó a que la mujer recogiera cada prenda.

_No...no pienso…no pienso… no te has ido… no pienso… no pienso…_

La española pasaba al lado de aquel ser que resoplaba y en lo único que pensaba era en que fuesen las cinco de la tarde para huir.

Al final no quedó nada allí de su ropa, pero todo el lugar estaba invadido por la presencia de alguien que ocupaba todo el espacio

- Nadie vuelve a entrar aquí… ¡nadie!

- ¿Ni siquiera para asear señor?

- ¡No! será por poco tiempo, pero mientras tanto nadie vuelve a entrar aquí.

- Si señor.

Edward se dio cuenta como aquel enorme apartamento se hacía más pequeño, dos habitaciones prohibidas y todo su mundo en ellas. Antes de cerrar fue hacia su cama y tomó la cobija que ella le había comprado, se la llevó a la nariz y hundió su cabeza allí, sólo por algunos segundos permitió que su voluntad de fuego declinara _voy a vivir Bella, tan solo por volver a ver tu rostro._

Tenía casi quince llamadas, sólo vio las primeras que eran de Alice quien estaba en Londres, no quiso ver más. Marcó un número.

- ¿El avión está listo?

- Si señor.

- ¿Vamos a Seattle señor?

- Si, necesito un auto, alquílame uno pequeño, modesto.

- ¿Un hotel?

- No, no me quedaré en la ciudad, voy a un pequeño pueblo.

El hombre no se atrevió a preguntar.

- Como usted desee señor.

Marcó a Seth quien le dijo que dos hombres lo esperarían allí.

- No han encontrado nada ¿no es así?

- No, no señor.

Fue a la habitación de huéspedes, Carmen saltó al ver como él agarraba dos pantalones, una chaqueta y un par de botas. Lo vio meter todo aquello a una maleta y salir de allí sin despedirse. Bajó las escaleras, el botón rojo de las llamadas titilaba, iba a tomar el teléfono pero una nueva llamada lo interrumpió: Su padre.

- Jacob Black está en el hospital Edward.

- ¿Murió? Sería una buena noticia.

- No digas eso ¿cómo pudiste?

- Me tardé demasiado- y colgó.

En el avión y con casi siete horas de vuelo Edward Cullen se dispuso a ir en busca de su mujer. La vio sentada frente a él.

_Mi pueblo es pequeño Edward, cuando se es una adolescente sueñas con irte de un lugar así, pero ahora extraño mi casa, el bosque y hasta el clima._

Solo había viajado con ella en aquel avión dos veces, la primera a Brasil donde el viaje fue una tortura para él, ella tan lejos y tan cerca; y el viaje a los Ángeles, aquel viaje donde hicieron el amor de forma desesperada, ella tratando de que él volviera del mundo, donde él le confeso sin pensar en el dolor que eso a ella le ocasionaría sus deseos de morir _¿cómo pude ser tan idiota? _

Cerró los ojos y miles de imágenes de aquel bebé tierno llegaron a él _maldita sea, ¿esta va a ser mi vida Swan? ¿tratar de recuperarte en mi memoria? _Si recuperar el tiempo perdido como en un libro de Proust, la eternidad contenida en cada minuto _voy a envejecer sin ti… aunque sea unos días, voy a envejecer._

El viaje fue eterno y silencioso.

Siete horas de viaje… y ya tenía cien años encima.

Llegó casi a las dos de la mañana a la enorme ciudad y allí lo esperaban dos hombres que lo llevarían a Port Ángeles, dos horas de viaje y otras dos horas más por toda la península Olímpica hasta llegar a Forks. Los hombres se irían en otro auto y él manejaría solo.

Los hombres que lo acompañaban habían sido advertidos por Seth Shilton que no le dirigieran la palabra al todo poderoso y al verlo llegar supieron que esa orden debía ser cumplida al pie de la letra.

A las cuatro y treinta minutos, Edward Cullen conducía un auto modesto por la carretera Olympic Hwy, sólo lo acompañaba la voz susurrante de una chica pequeña que hablaba sobre todo y que lo tranquilizaba en la oscuridad.

11 horas de viaje ¡11 horas! Una adolescente yéndose de su hogar hacía el monstruo de Nueva York y cayendo directamente en sus brazos. Ese bebé pequeño y aparentemente frágil tomándose el mundo. _¡Qué fuerte es!_

Llegó a las siete de la mañana y sonrió por estar en el único lugar que aún sin conocer ya le gustaba, un mundo pequeño y modesto. De un momento a otro todas aquellas descripciones que ella le había hecho sobre su ciudad tomaron forma.

_A la entrada de la ciudad hay una pequeña tienda donde venden artículos para la pesca…al frente está el taller del señor Robinson, no sabes Baby creo que fue mi mejor amigo durante dos años, era el único que entendía mi amor por mi camioneta, dos calles más adelante estaba la tienda deportiva donde trabajé…es una lastima que ya no esté…no hay librerías por eso cada sábado viajaba a Port Ángeles a comprar libros, siempre dije que me habría gustado poner un negocio como ese, hubiese sido lindo…ah y el restaurante donde Charlie y yo íbamos a cenar los viernes, me encantaba mi mermelada de moras…_la ciudad era pequeña, toda ella enmarcada en un aire de bosque de frío de mar _pero lo mejor era ir a la reservación y conversar con los amigos que mi padre tiene allí, no sabes las fantásticas leyendas sobre hombres lobo que cuentan, ellos son mágicos y después ir a la Push y mirar el mar desde los acantilados _se acordó del día en que le contó como ella se había lanzado desde allí, casi muere de pánico.

Casi al otro extremo estaba la escuela que se veía triste sin los chicos, pues seguramente todos estaban en vacaciones _me gustaba la escuela…tantas cosas por aprender, te voy a confesar que lo único que no me gustaba eran las clases de gimnasia, siempre hacía el ridículo ángel ¡que tormento! _Y la escuchó reír.

Casi se detiene cuando vio a Charlie Swan caminando por la calle, se dirigía a tomar la patrulla de la policía…_ese hombre me intimida…_si, porque aquel hombre representaba todo lo que él no era: decencia.

_Ella no ha llegado aún…_no quería pensar en la posibilidad de que ella no llegara _¿Dónde más? ¿Dónde más? _Ella llegaría, aterrado pensó en cómo ella cruzaría el maldito país..._tan sólo para huir de mí._

Al menos el pueblo tenía un pequeño hotel, trataría de ser lo más discreto posible, los hombres de Seth expertos en investigar ya estaba apostados en todas partes.

El ex agente del FBI lo había llamado a preguntar que si quería intervendría los teléfonos de la casa Swan; faltó poco para decirle que si, mas después lo pensó _No, eso sería otra traición Swan…otra y quiero intentarlo nena…quiero que estés orgullosa de mi._

- No, no lo haga.

El hombre del hotel le dio la mejor habitación del lugar, un cuarto pequeño y acogedor y tremendamente limpio.

Se metió en la tina de agua caliente, su piel que había bajado a una temperatura casi de muerte se fue calentando poco a poco. Los músculos engarrotados por todo lo que había ocurrido y los golpes de Jacob tenían su cuerpo agobiado.

Se arrastró a la cama, debía intentar dormir, unas pocas horas, necesitaba todo su cuerpo alerta y en control

Puso la cabeza sobre la almohada y un aliento suave le susurró al oído _duerme ángel…estas cansado, siempre estás tan cansado- si vuelves conmigo te prometo que dormiré más y comeré mejor- claro que si baby…_

Poco a poco la respiración se fue haciendo lenta y entró a aquel lugar donde todo era mejor: los brazos de Isabella Swan.

Casi cuarenta y ocho horas de camino, parando en pequeños lugares, comiendo muy poco, durmiendo tan solo durante seis horas, Isabella sabía hacia dónde la dirigía la voz de su madre: Pensilvania, Missouri, Oklahoma, si, finalmente: Phoenix _Mira mi hada…nuestra primer parada ¿no te parece increíble? ¡Calor! ¡Sol! Y una cantidad de cosas por recordar._

En el celular de Alice Cullen habían casi veinte llamadas perdidas, y tres buzones de voz. Se encontraba en Londres, porque finalmente se había decidido formar su pequeña galería de arte y se encontraba allí para contactarse con el representante de un joven pintor al que todos llamaban el nuevo Chagal, un tipo esquivo que la había hecho correr por toda la ciudad, además para contactarse con coleccionistas privados. Estaba emocionada, por fin pondría todo su conocimiento en práctica.

Se asustó al ver que todas las llamadas eran de Peter, el amigo de Bella, un mal presentimiento y una imagen borrosa de su hermano hicieron que su piel se helara.

Respiró con fuerza y marcó. La voz de un aterrado Peter Sullivan le contestó.

- ¡Oh gracias a Dios Alice!

El corazón de la chica latió a gran velocidad, sabía que no eran buenas noticias.

- Edward ¿no es así?

- Ella lo dejó Alice, Bella se fue y él está como loco.

La hermana del dragón sollozó.

- ¡Por Dios Peter! ¿Cuándo?

- Hace dos días, no sabes lo que fue verlo, no sabes.

- Pero ¿qué pasó?

- No lo sé, ella no lo dijo, tú sabes como es y ni Carlo ni yo nos atrevimos a preguntarle a él, por miedo a que nos desfigurara la cara, tienes que venir Alice, tenemos que salvarlo, si ella no aparece él se volverá loco, por favor ven.

Alice lloraba por el teléfono.

- Ella va a volver Peter.

- Si, ella va a volver, pero mientras tanto ¿qué? Un día, una semana, un mes…¡Mierda Alice! Esos dos nos van a matar, vuelve.

No era necesario, ya la menuda chica de ojos miel y cabello oscuro pensaba en cómo iba a ser la lucha brutal para hacer que su hermano no se derrumbara _Maldita sea Edward…te lo dije…te lo dije…tenías que saltar hacía el puto vacío._

Unos besos suaves se deslizaban por su pecho _oh si _una lengua húmeda jugueteaba con sus tetillas _eso me gusta _y de nuevo la boca recorriendo en pequeños picotazos para detenerse en su vientre y sentir como ella mordía sensualmente _eres perversa Swan - si, si lo soy maestro _la emoción y la anticipación de entender hacia dónde iba aquel recorrido lo hizo sonreír _Por favor mi amor no me hagas esperar…no lo soporto _y sus labios suaves de pétalos de rosa rozaron con fervor la punta de su animal hambriento, el aire de su respiración lo hizo vibrar y la voz de frágil niña dulce y de mujer sabia y dispuesta contestó _no, yo no hago esperar a mi señor no, yo no hago esperar a mi señor _y un viento helado entró y Edward se despertó y muerto de furia golpeó la almohada hasta casi destrozarla. Una luz clara entraba por la ventana ¿Cuánto había dormido? ¿tan poco? Miró el reloj que estaba en el cuarto y marcaban las tres de la tarde, pero al mirar el Blackberry para ver si había alguna llamada de Seth vio que no había dormido poco, que no era jueves, sino viernes, que durmió más de un día y que en la maldita bandeja de entrada había casi cuarenta llamadas de su hermana Alice, de su padre y todo el maldito mundo que lo necesitaba menos de la única a la que él con desespero llamaba.

-Señor, no hay actividad en la casa, solo el padre, la mujer con quien vive y su hijo- la voz del hombre era tranquila. La chica había confirmado sus sospechas, no vendría a la casa de su padre. Pero no le diría al hombre. Seth reía en secreto _por primera vez el jugador encontró su igual…ella no vendrá y el todopoderoso con todo y sus millones verá como no todo se compra._

Edward se vio al espejo, comprobó como poco a poco su aspecto de hombre sofisticado volvía a tener la apariencia de niño malvado. Sin afeitar, sus ojos verdes se veían más oscuros y el ceño furioso iba apareciendo.

Bajó al hotel y trató de comer algo _no entiendo mi cielo como vives si comes tan mal _sobrevivir… sobrevivir… ese era el motor que lo mantenía… _sobrevivir… sanar… serán pocos días Swan… pocos días._

Con una chaqueta con capucha negra, salió de nuevo, el frío y la lluvia menuda lo congeló _me gusta el sol…pero me acostumbré al clima de Forks siempre me hacía pensar en Cumbres Borrascosas._

Se montó en el auto y sin pensarlo dos veces fue hasta las inmediaciones de la casa de su Bella. La casa era pequeña y modesta desde fuera, pero parecía un lugar cálido y lindo, si, seguramente Charlie Swan hizo de su casa un buen lugar para vivir. Vio lo que seguramente era la ventana de la habitación de su chica _allí me escondía y leía, escuchaba música y me sentía yo._

Desde lejos aquella habitación parecía un lugar sagrado, lugar al cual él nunca accedería. El árbol enfrente era algo siniestro, se imaginaba con diecisiete años escalándolo y viendo a Isabella dormir.

El padre de Bella llegó en la patrulla e inmediatamente él huyó de allí. Sabia muy bien que el instinto de policía de aquel hombre le parecería extraño ver un hombre rondando su casa, seguramente en aquel pueblo tan pequeño un auto desconocido prendería las alarmas del jefe de policía.

Dio dos vueltas más, algo lo llamaba: El bosque _es hermoso baby…y oscuro._

Fue así como se bajó del auto y permitió que aquel bosque que parecía rodear casi en un oscuro abrazo todo el pueblo lo llamara. Tres, cuatro, cinco pasos y de pronto se vio internándose en aquel lugar _caminaba y caminaba por horas, adoraba sentirme una con aquel lugar _el sonido de la hierba, del viento entre los árboles, el olor a humedad y el misterioso verde eran fascinantes _te imagino caminando por este lugar nena, tú y tus pensamientos _no tenía miedo a perderse, de una manera u otra Bella lo guiaba _caminas y caminas, hay una enorme roca de un extraño color parduzco, allí solía sentarme a leer por horas…después unos dos kilómetros más arriba vas a ver el lugar más hermoso del mundo baby, un prado lleno de flores donde el sol entra a plenitud y puedes respirar con libertad…_dos horas de camino incansable, la roca enorme, la tocó y se imaginó a la niña libros sentada allí escondida y protegida por todo el follaje y los sonidos místicos de la naturaleza. Se quedó allí otra hora, una sensación de tranquilidad lo invadía, el silencio era perfecto _si…te acostumbraste al silencio y yo maldito idiota nunca entendí que en tu silencio hablabas todo el tiempo _siguió el camino trazado por ella en su memoria, un sonido y de pronto ¡maravilla! Un hermoso venado frente a él, el animal se quedó mirándolo con miedo.

- No te preocupes, no te voy a comer- pero el animal huyó- _si, presiente que soy un animal peligroso._

Sin darse cuenta se vio en aquel lugar: el prado, el lugar más hermoso que Edward Cullen hombre de ciudad había visto en su vida. Flores, flores de mil colores, espacio abierto y el sol que llegaba de manera directa sobre él. Sintió como si por primera vez en su vida éste lo tocaba de manera pura, no el sol de la ciudad a través de los rascacielos, no el sol de manera contaminada: El sol perfecto, total y puro. Se quitó la chaqueta, se sentó sobre la hierba _algún día vendremos aquí y haremos el amor como dos animales salvajes tú y yo Swan…solos._

Cerró los ojos y una mano cálida lo tocó _¿te gusta Edward? Te lo dije es hermoso._

El tiempo se detuvo y la bestia interna parecía calmarse.

Emprendió el camino de regreso y la calidez y la humanidad que sintió en la pradera desapareció y de nuevo se vio ante la posibilidad que quizás la sensación de paz que tuvo allí arriba era lo último que tendría de ella _no, Isabella Swan…debes volver, perteneces a este lugar y a mi._

En su celular repleto de llamadas _No, Alice…no ahora…y me importa un comino Cullen C.O._

No, no era posible: sábado.

Y ella no venía…el hotel, los sueños constantes de ella…el pueblo…la lluvia y algo oscuro rugía en su interior…._hambre…hambre…hambre _y sus ojos parecían tornarse oscuros….

Seth se atrevió:

- Quizás ella no vendrá señor Cullen ¿no ha pensado en eso? - e inmediatamente el hombre sintió el sonido de alguien que colgaba furioso.

_¡Diablos! ¿Cómo lucho contra tus mundos impredecibles Swan?_

Miró su cabello, estaba largo y la barba estaba crecida _ahora si parezco un animal._

Salió del hotel. Las palabras de Seth hacían eco en su interior _quizás ella no vendrá…_

La lluvia continuaba de manera impenitente…caminó. El pueblo de gente sencilla contrastaba con lo que él estaba acostumbrado: ruido, multitudes, gente sin rostro. Se dio cuenta que todos lo miraban; su apariencia de extraño ermitaño, el hecho de que nadie lo conocía y el aire de oscuridad tras de sí hacían inevitables que la gente lo observara.

Sus pasos lo llevaron a un bar pequeño casi al final del pequeño pueblo. Entró, sonaba una canción de Pearl Jam: el amor reina sobre mí, que para Edward era insoportable, pues él prefería la versión de The Who.

_Solo el amor__  
__Puede hacer que llueva__  
__La manera en que la playa es besada por el mar.__  
__Solo el amor__  
__Puede hacer que llueva__  
__Como el sudor de los amantes__  
__Que yace en los campos.___

_Amor, reina sobre mí.__  
__Amor, reina sobre mí, lluvia sobre mí._

En ese momento añoró la estúpida música de sus hermanos, en ese momento extrañó a sus hermanos más que nunca. La voz desgarradora del Eddie Vedder hizo que el puño en su corazón se explayara a sus anchas _el amor reina sobre mi… ¡Mierda!...oh cállate…cállate ¡maldita sea! _Fue directamente a la barra y pidió de manera ronca un vodka sin hielo, casi da gracias por el fuego bajando por su garganta.

La voz chillona de una mujer rogaba a un hombre.

- ¡Por favor! No me hagas esto maldito perro, no lo hagas ¿hasta cuando tengo que soportar que me trates así? ¡no soy una perra!

- ¡Cállate Victoria! No me hagas escenas idiotas, estoy hasta la coronilla de ellas- la voz del hombre era de burla y de cinismo.

- ¡Te odio!

- Entonces lárgate, no te necesito.

Edward estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de no escuchar el _amor reina sobre mi _para mirar hacía atrás, el mesero hacía un gesto de impaciencia y le decía a otro de los meseros:

- Si esos dos empiezan de nuevo lo sacas de aquí, no quiero otro escándalo como el de la otra vez.

Pidió otro trago que bebió como el agua.

- ¡Hey Jack! Una cerveza.

Edward sólo miraba el vaso.

- Por última vez James Morris, no quiero un escándalo en mi bar, el jefe de la policía me lo advirtió.

El animal furioso de Nueva York volteó lentamente y frente a él vio la cara del puto fantasma que aterraba los dulces sueños de Isabella Swan. Cerró sus manos en el vaso, por un momento creyó que quebraría el vaso, rugió por lo bajo.

- Tráeme una a mí cariño.

- ¡Ven por ella!

James Morris, veinticinco años, rubio, un metro ochenta de estatura, ojos azules y evidentemente drogado frente a él. En la mente de Edward Cullen ya lo había asesinado de diez mil maneras posibles. Dio dos pasos, pero la mujer de nombre Victoria se acercó en igual estado de intoxicación. Era muy alta, hermosa y con el cabello de un rojo furioso, abrazó al hombre por detrás y él de manera evidente mostró su desprecio hacia ella, pero la chica no hizo caso e intentó besarlo.

La mirada de Edward sobre aquella pareja era de rabia pura _¡Eres tú!...tú…perro maldito _se llevó una de sus manos al rostro, como si quisiera arrancárselo, la ponzoña era amarga en su paladar.

Victoria percibió la mirada del desconocido.

- ¿Qué miras idiota?

Edward sonrió de manera dolorosa.

- No te veo a ti niña.

La pelirroja se acercó dando tumbos.

- Yo te conozco…tú eres…eres…- los ojos azules se concentraron en mirar aquel rostro, pero algo temible vio en él que de manera instantánea se alejó con terror.

- Vámonos de aquí James… vámonos de aquí- lo jaló de la chaqueta negra, que a Edward le pareció ridícula _él era un idiota con aire de rebelde sin causa _si, James Morris vistiendo como un adolescente tardío, el hombre se zafó de la chica.

- ¿El tipo ese te está mirando?

- Vámonos de aquí ¡James!- la mujer parecía desesperada, pero el hombre se acercó al gigante de cabello cobrizo.

- ¿Quién eres?- los ojos azules irritados casi sanguinolentos se acercaron, Edward se paró en toda su estatura.

- No soy nadie- y respiró con fuerza sobre el hombre- James.

El hombre parpadeó de manera profusa.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre idiota?

- Tu chica lo gritó a los cuatro vientos.

James sonrió con sorna.

- Ella no es mi chica.

- ¿No?

- No- James se mordió la boca casi hasta el dolor. Los ojos chispearon- mi chica está en otra parte.

Oh el dragón resopló _Control… control… si no mato este cretino en este bar_

_._

- ¿Y donde esta tú chica?

El chico rubio hizo una mueca.

- Ella está lejos…pero va a volver.

- No le gustará saber que sales con ella- y señaló a Victoria que se prendía de las paredes y fumaba un cigarrillo.

- Bah…ella no es importante- miró a la pelirroja- te la presto.

Edward moría de asco.

- No, yo también tengo a alguien- tragó seco- Te invito a un trago… por ella que está tan lejos- se le acercó al rostro del muchacho quien en medio de la intoxicación no supo porqué el maldito le parecía familiar- Quizás quieres algo más fuerte… James- arrastró las últimas palabras y sintió la lengua pegada al paladar.

El estúpido sonrió.

- Yo siempre quiero algo más fuerte…

- Tony- alargó la mano y estrechó con fuerza- Tony Masen.

James hizo un gesto de dolor, pero la promesa de un trago y de algo más era más fuerte. Si, el maldito de su padre le había cerrado sus cuentas y cancelado las tarjetas de crédito.

- James Morris.

_Maldito…_

Edward pidió una botella de whisky e invitó al hombre a sentarse en una mesa. James fue donde la mujer que gritó furiosa.

- ¿Dónde quieres que vaya?

- No me importa… ¡largo!- empujó a la mujer hacia la puerta- ¡Largo!

- Por favor.

- ¡Largo!

Victoria con ojos llorosos salió de allí, lo amaba desde que era una niña…y el maldito soñaba con ella… cuatro años y la presencia de Isabella Swan, siempre, siempre se interponía.

El chico se sentó en una mesa y por un momento se quedó en silencio, por un leve segundo los ojos verdes ¿verdes?... ¿negros?...maldita coca… ¿de que color eran aquellos ojos? Y se estremeció.

- Dime James- la mueca cínica- pareces un chico diferente a los que se ven en esta ciudad, alguien de emociones fuertes ¿no te aburres?

- Un poco, pero pronto me iré de aquí.

- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

- Lo sé… pronto me iré de este maldito pueblo.

- ¿En serio?

Y llenó el vaso con whisky, que el muchacho bebió de un trago.

- Umhumm…tengo un plan, sólo me falta mi novia.

_La espera…como yo…la espera…_

- Ella parece ser una chica especial.

- La mejor ¡si señor!- y sirvió otro trago.

- ¿Y porque está tan lejos?

_Está obsesionado…igual que yo…_la lava ardiente de los celos lo quemaban, quería aplastar su garganta hasta romperla.

- Pequeños problemas de enamorados, pero ella volverá, ella me ama, lo sé…

"_James está muerto en mi corazón"_

- ¿Y dónde está esa dama misterio? Si se puede saber…James.

Lo vio temblar.

- Ella va a volver y me va a perdonar…mi pequeño cisne bonito va a volver…

Sin medir consecuencias Edward Cullen golpeó la mesa y derramó e hizo que una de las botellas del licor cayeran sobre el piso _Mi pequeño cisne bonito…maldito hijo de puta…infeliz…_

-¡Hey amigo! ¿Cual es tú problema?- el hombre se paró de la mesa. _No aún no…quiero saber más… ¿vas a contarme James?_

- Tranquilo Jimmy.

- No me llamo Jimmy…

- James…no…yo sólo pensaba que tienes mucha – y la palabra dolió- fe en tu chica.

El rubio se sentó ruidosamente.

- Ella es la mejor… muy inteligente, mucho y habla de libros. _Celos…_

- Del tipo intelectual.

- Si…y nos vamos a ir de aquí…lejos…y yo voy a cambiar, lo prometí…voy a cambiar

cuando ella vuelva…voy a cambiar…y nos iremos juntos de este puto pueblo y todo será diferente…- Producto de la droga y del alcohol James Morris hablaba incoherencias….trataba de atrapar a Isabella Swan pero de alguna manera ella se iba de su memoria…- en la escuela ella era la mejor…y tenía un auto, no una camioneta….y ...era pequeña…y silenciosa…y bailaba para mí- de un momento a otro el hombre se quedó en silencio…un recuerdo…unas palabras _no eres nada Bella…no eres nada…una mosca muerta…_

Edward Cullen lo observaba como animal en cacería…

_Yo te amo…te amo…te amo…soy tuya…él está muerto en mi corazón, para siempre…mi primero, mi último mi único amor…no hay nadie más importante que tú…sana Baby…sana…_

Observó al hombre que en medio de la droga trataba de recordar el hermoso rostro de una niña que golpeó con violencia en medio del bosque y sólo recordaba sus ojos llorosos suplicándole piedad.

_Somos unos bastardos, tú y yo... iguales… esperando… repugnantes y tóxicos y adictos…_

James Morris esperando… esperando… ella no volvería… _está muerto en mi corazón- ¿estoy yo muerto en tú corazón nena? ¿igual que él?... ¿voy a pudrirme creyendo que vas a volver? _James se limpió la nariz, signo de aquel que consumía coca… _sí Swan ¡míralo!... él te decepcionó… lo hice también… sabías que él no cambiaría… el maldito no cambiaría y huiste… así como huyes de mi…le diste tú corazón de niña y él lo destrozó… ¡Dios Swan! _La impresionante intuición de que Isabella Swan jamás volvería a la vida de James Morris lo golpeó con felicidad y con terror _No vuelves a él… y no vuelves a mi… ninguno de los dos te merecemos… _la repugnancia de ver su espejo allí frente a él casi lo marea… _no vas a volver… él se debate con tus recuerdos Swan… somos ambos tan indignos mi amor…_

Los celos lo enceguecían, él la poseía en la memoria, presintió el vínculo entre James e Isabella. Lo que Edward Cullen no alcanzaba a comprender era que aquel vínculo estaba hecho por la violencia de un acto en el cual el amor de una niña ingenua y romántica que leía en un prado lleno de flores se rompió y solo quedó la cruda verdad de un pobre niño tonto y mediocre.

Edward le sirvió dos tragos más.

El rubio lo miró a los ojos.

- Tú también esperas por alguien Tony- afirmó.

_La esperé quince años y ella me encontró._

- No, yo no espero, ella está conmigo.

- Chico con suerte- miró amargamente la botella casi vacía; el amor y el odio se mezclaban en él.

Sí, suerte… una bestia como él tuvo suerte… Isabella había huido de ese cretino _mis libros ángel… mis libros me dijeron que tú estabas esperándome…mi primero, mi único… mi último _el puño se cerró… él Edward Cullen era la certeza de la fe de la chica coletas rosa, no ese idiota… él, peor… malvado y dañino… él… que la había decepcionado.

Se paró de la mesa con violencia.

- Ve por la chica, Victoria te está esperando.

-¡Que se pudra! ¡Oye! ¿no quieres algo más fuerte?

Iguales… esperando… adictos.

Se lanzó hacía el muchacho lo tomó de la solapa y lo arrinconó en la silla.

- Ella no va a volver, no lo va a hacer… y si vuelve a ti te mato… ¿lo oyes? ¡Te mato!

El idiota no entendió nada, y no por la droga en su sistema, sino porque básicamente Morris era un cretino, aún así un terror estremeció su espina dorsal _¿qué le pasaba al idiota? _Se preguntó.

- ¡Loco! ¿Quién te crees?- trató de zafarse.

- ¡Te mato!- lo soltó, tiró tres billetes de cien a la mesa- ella no va a volver… ¡nunca! Estas muerto…estas muerto.

Y en medio segundo salió del bar, corrió como loco por las calles de Forks, la lluvia caía sobre su cuerpo. Llegó al hotel, casi mata de susto al gerente. Empacó sus pocas pertenencias… llamó a Seth y le ordenó que salieran sus hombres del pueblo. Mandó que alistaran su avión hacia Nueva York…

No, Isabella no volvería Forks…

Y él… peleando contra todo el destino que le decía que era estúpido creer… creyó de alguna manera que ella volvería a él… _intentar… intentar comprender que es eso de tener fe… intentar… por ti Swan… solo por ti…_

Sí…Tenía mucha hambre.

Y a miles de kilómetros de allí… la misma hambre la consumía a ella.

**¿Hambre vampírica?**

**No se preocupen, el dolor purifica….después no habrá límites.**

**ÁMENME O DÉJENME dejar comentarios es casi tan bueno como saber que sólo tú, puedes saciar el hambre de Edward Cullen.**

**Voy a hacer otra recomendación: Secretaria de Mirgru…ella nos promete nalgadas sabrosas e ilegales, una historia que tendrá más, mucho más. Está en mis favoritos.**


	45. Chapter 45 Hermano, Padre y Amante

_**La obra crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer.**_

_**Capitulo dedicado a todas, a cada una.**_

_**Ustedes con su acompañamiento hacen que todo valga la pena.**_

_**Mis palabras no serían suficientes para agradecer todo lo que me dan.**_

_**Agradecimiento a mi beta maravillosa Ginette, chica linda e inteligente.**_

_**Música: **_

_**Mother: David Bowie (también está la versión del imprescindible Jonh Lennon)**_

_**Are you the One? **__** y All I Need: Withim Temptation**_

_**I Put On Spell On You Live: Joss Stone.**_

EL LÍMITE DEL CAOS.

HERMANO, PADRE Y AMANTE.

Dos personas veían la misma estrella….ella en Phoenix, él en un avión rumbo a nueva york.

Bella llegó a la ciudad donde había vivido con su madre durante unos años. Los sentimientos que esto le produjo fueron una mezcla de amor y de nostalgia. Las calles, el calor, el acento, la gente fue algo entrañable _"ves nena, este es el primer paso" _durante los casi 3 días de viaje solo tuvo a su madre en su memoria y a Edward Cullen en su corazón, ambos, de una manera u otra fueron sus perfectos compañeros de viaje; ambos, seres que amaba casi de forma desgarradora y que nunca iba a olvidar, pues ellos estaban en los momentos cumbres de su vida, al igual que su padre.

Se instaló en un hotel pequeño, guardó la moto y salió a caminar. Cada paso que dio le trajo a la chispeante Renée, su risa, su voz y su muy particular manera de ver el mundo. Su madre adoraba la ciudad ya que allí se encontraba el enorme desierto de Sonora y la mentalidad romántica de ella la hacía viajar al viejo oeste, vaqueros, duelos, caballos salvajes _"debió ser lo más divertido del mundo" _ ella habría amado estar en esa época, seguramente Renée no hubiese sido una dama triste en apuros, rió por lo bajo. Alquiló una carpa y se fue a dormir en pleno desierto. Solo llevaba un libro y un cuaderno donde poder escribir sus impresiones.

El cansancio de todo el viaje y el calor inclemente hicieron que en pocos minutos ella se quedara dormida, sueños y sueños venían a ella, casi todos eran sobre su madre; la vio corriendo muerta de risa _"no seas tímida Isabella…ven conmigo… ¡diviértete hija!" _ Su madre una joven de veinte años yendo hacia lo desconocido. Soñó con ella caminando junto con su abuela y ambas conversaban cosas que Bella no entendía. El sonido de una moto enorme, una música fuerte y bulliciosa y una Renée que ella no conocía aparecía constantemente. Se despertó varias veces, era como si su madre quisiera mostrarle retazos de su vida que ella desconocía _vamos cariño…escribe…oye…escribe…puedes hacerlo mi hada…escribe._

Bella en mitad de la noche en Arizona agarró su linterna, su cuaderno y temblando….puso la primera palabra con lágrimas en los ojos….

_Para mi madre…_

No pondría el nombre de su Renée allí, quizás no contaría la historia de su madre en su totalidad, pero el espíritu trashumante de ella en esa historia estaría siempre presente.

Pensó en cómo la llamaría; la historia de una mujer que caminaba por el mundo con el horizonte abierto delante de ella…._Si, nena…me gustan los vaqueros…forajidos sin raíces, sin nombre, buscando la aventura y quizás en algún momento un lugar al que llamarán hogar._

Isabella Swan, se estremeció…sí, la historia de alguien como su madre, de alguien como Edward Cullen…seres que están más allá del mundo común y que siempre iban en busca de algo.

_**A un lado del camino.**_

**Capítulo uno.**

_Un día ella salió de casa, ese día supo que no habría vuelta atrás._

_Empacó su ropa, dos viejos vaqueros, cuatro camisetas, entre ellas la camiseta que amaba con el dibujo de Charlie Brown, regalo de su madre, su libro favorito "el principito" un viejo disco de la Motown, tres fotos y todos los recuerdos importantes de su vida en un pequeño cofre: un mechón del cabello de Tracy su madre, el empaque de un chocolate dado por su amor de secundaria, una foto de su perro Knox, unos zarcillos que compró en una feria de baratijas y que eran sus favoritos, un anillo de oro que le perteneció a su padre y una flor seca que le recordaba el chico triste que fue su novio de secundaria y que un día encontraron muerto con una bala en la cien:, Robert quien le enseñó que la vida está más allá de la casa, de la escuela y de esas cosas que condenan a la gente a estar en un mismo lugar. _

_En la noche y sin despedirse Sara se fue de casa, para nunca más volver…_

Se la pasó toda la noche del viernes escribiendo, solo el dolor en sus dedos y el cansancio de sus músculos engarrotados hizo que ella saliera de la carpa y saliese a caminar en pleno desierto.

Miró el cuaderno, casi veinte páginas de aquella Sara y su caminar por esa América llena de colores, música, historia y contradicciones; su madre hablando en las sombras.

Sin embargo un dolor, la sensación de estar incompleta era desesperante.

Sin él…

Su cuerpo estaba pesado y respiraba de forma irregular.

_¡Dios! ¿Así va a ser siempre?... ¿esto?...yo sin ti ángel…_

_¿Qué haces?..._

Podía sentirlo por todas partes, cada partícula de su cuerpo lo llamaba.

Un vacío.

Una sin razón.

Un agotamiento.

Un extrañarse de cómo era Isabella Swan junto a Edward Cullen.

Ya no podía volver atrás.

No a la niña que caminaba con su madre por las calles de Phoenix.

No a la chica que vivió con su padre en un frío pueblecito en Washington.

No a esa Bella escondida leyendo o caminando por el bosque de Forks con un libro oscuro debajo del brazo.

No, ya no era la misma desde aquel día en que lo vio entrar en ese ascensor.

Ese día de una manera metafórica ella había dejado de ser virgen, porque desde ese día su cuerpo y su alma le habían pertenecido a él.

Nunca más fue inocente.

Ya no quería serlo, nunca más.

Esa mujer que fue al lado de aquel hombre era la real; una mujer fuerte, capaz de tomar decisiones tremendas, una mujer que se enfrentó a él sin medir las consecuencias, una mujer total, sexual y poderosa, esa era la verdadera Isabella Swan.

Esa Bella que fue capaz de irse en una moto, sentarse en pleno desierto, tomar la decisión de escribir, esa era ella, pero algo faltaba. Toda esa maquinaria de fuerza estaba incompleta… ¿volver? No, no podía, pero sabía que con todo lo que ella era ahora, siempre y para siempre la sensación de la ausencia de Edward Cullen en su vida haría que aquella máquina estuviese siempre andando a media marcha.

El sábado en la noche, después de un baño en la tina fue a su cama, desnuda, ya no estaba tan acostumbrada al calor y más que eso ya no estaba acostumbrada a dormir con algo encima _nena…siempre desnuda…siempre…no quiero que nada se interponga entre nosotros dos _y así desnuda durmió.

No pudo decir si aquello fue un sueño:

Su piel contra su piel.

Su respiración en su cuello.

La sensación de sus manos recorriéndola.

La humedad de sus besos.

La fricción de su cuerpo.

Su lengua dulce.

El olor hipnótico…

La penetración potente.

Su voz alentando el placer.

Su aliento sobre ella.

Su _mi amor…te amo…siente como te amo Swan… ¿lo sientes? ¿Lo sientes?...te amo, te amo, te amo…_

Oh si.

Si.

Si.

_Lo siento…en mí, en mi cuerpo, en mi corazón._

Se despertó sudando y añorando de nuevo el sueño para volver a él.

_No voy a volver a dormir desnuda…no lo haré…_

Fue hacia su maleta, sacó una camiseta y se la puso. Abrió la ventana, una preciosa estrella en el cielo. Una lágrima.

_¿Dónde estas ahora baby?_

_._

_._

_._

_¿Dónde estas Swan?_

Llegó a Nueva York el domingo en la mañana.

Alice lo esperaba en su apartamento. Lo que vio no le gustó.

Se quedó mirándolo en silencio. Ese gigante agobiado por la pena, la rabia, la impotencia y, ella lo supo: por el hambre demoníaca y sexual por Isabella Swan.

- ¿Comiste?

- No- tiró las llaves en una mesa.

- Por favor hermano come.

- No- fue hacía el bar y sirvió un gran vaso de whisky.

Ella fue hacia él y trató de tocarlo, pero él se alejó.

- Quiero ayudar cariño.

- ¿Vas a encontrar a Isabella para mi Alice?

La pequeña hermana suspiró y bajó la cabeza.

- No puedo hacerlo.

- Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí Alice?

- Soy tú hermana y te amo.

- No, no lo hagas, no me ames, no lo merezco.

- No digas eso Edward, tú mereces amor.

Tomó un trago y de forma dura y ronca, casi sin ninguna expresión en su perfecto rostro pregunto:

- ¿Entonces porque ella no me ama Alice?

- No seas injusto Edward, ella te ama locamente.

- Se fue…y me dejó en el limbo.

La hermana lo vio temblar. Supo que su hermano era atravesado por un dolor insoportable, algo que trascendía lo físico. Entendió el esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantenerse en pie, de pronto la alegre y elocuente Alice no supo que decir. Comprendía que él había precipitado el desenlace final, que había jalado el gatillo, pero no podía ser cruel con él, ya que ella sabía que si había alguien conciente de eso era su hermano.

- Ella va a volver cariño, ten fe.

Y una sonrisa amarga que se tornó en un gesto grotesco y cínico le dijo a Alice Cullen que algo terrible iba a pasar y pasó frente a ella; la enorme botella de whisky fue a dar contra la pared, mas Alice Cullen estuvo allí impávida, sin mover un músculo, debía ser fuerte para su hermano

- ¿Fe en que Alice? ¿Fe en qué?

- En que ella va a volver.

- Me odia- y respiró con dificultad, me odia como lo odia a él- y pensó en James, idiota, drogado y estúpido- es más, en unos años, ni siquiera eso…estaré muerto en su corazón.

- No, no es verdad, ella solo desea respirar.

- Y yo no tengo aire sin ella, un día le dije que solo ella tenía el poder de destruirme, si hermana, solo Isabella Swan con su no hacia mí acaba de derrumbarlo todo, mi puto mundo, mi puta vida, mi maldita vida, inocua y desagradable vida, no he tenido nada bueno, solo a ella y a – iba a nombrar a su bebé Mía, seis meses con él, su precioso y frágil bebé, en aquella incubadora tratando de comunicarse.

Respiró de manera ruidosa y sus gestos de desespero característicos afloraron de manera maniática.

- ¿Cuándo vas a contarme la verdad Edward Cullen? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué paso en tú vida? ¿Quién te lastimó?

Por primera vez en su vida Edward miró a su hermana con furia, ella se alejó dos pasos, finalmente el apodo del dragón demente se vio reflejado en aquellos ojos verdes que habían tratado frente a ella de ocultar la realidad absoluta de lo que era Edward Cullen.

- ¡No te quiero aquí Alice! Vete. Yo te contamino.

- No digas eso.

- ¡Vete hermana! En este momento soy un peligro para todos, hasta para ti.

- Edward, por favor.

- ¿Me amas Alice?

- Con todo mi corazón.

- Entonces déjame solo.

Trató de seguirlo escaleras arriba, pero él desapareció para encerrarse en la habitación de huéspedes.

Alice lo esperó casi dos horas, lo llamaba pero Edward no contestaba.

Salió del edificio y llamó a su esposo Jasper quien se encontraba en Texas con su hermana Rosalie. La madre de ambos había tenido que ser operada de urgencia; Alice y Emmet no habían ido, pues sus respectivos cónyuges insistieron que no era necesario, que ambos tenían deberes que cumplir y que la madre de ambos se enojaría por tanto escándalo alrededor de su salud.

El pobre Jasper escuchó a su esposa llorar tras el teléfono.

- No se que hacer mi cielo, él es tan difícil, no quiere mi ayuda, no quiere la ayuda de nadie. No puedo culpar a Isabella por haber tomado esa decisión, en verdad que no lo hago, pero es terrible ver a alguien con la fuerza de Edward estar tan vulnerable, no lo soporto.

- Lo siento cariño, quisiera estar allí contigo y con él.

- ¿Qué hago Jasper? ¿Qué hago?

- Tu padre, dile a tu padre.

- ¡No! eso será peor.

- De todos modos él se dará cuenta.

- ¿No entiendes Jasper? Tú has estado ahí, sabes como es la relación de mi padre y Edward y estoy más que segura, que si le digo a papá lo que ocurre mi hermano se enfurecerá y debo pensar en mi madre Jasper, ella sufrirá por él, por todos.

- Linda y ¿la empresa?

- Por favor Jasper ayúdame, ayúdame….

- ¡Emmet! Sólo Emmet puede ponerse al frente, sabes muy bien que él daría una mano por su hermano, no tienes porque contarle nada, él solo lo hará.

Alice empezó a llorar de nuevo.

- Te extraño amor.

- Yo también te extraño, no te preocupes, mi madre saldrá del hospital en unos días y yo correré hacía ti muñeca, como siempre.

El gigante hermano de Alice con mirada profunda preguntó.

- ¿Está en una de esas crisis?

- Está muy mal Emmett.

Emmett Cullen sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, al contrario de su hermana menor, él había vislumbrado de niño las crisis terribles de Edward. Lo vio transformarse poco a poco. Cuando a los trece años Edward desapareció de casa y volvió a los catorce para una temporada de vacaciones "temporada infernal" el niño alegre que se fue había desaparecido. Emmett de diez años lo escuchó maldecir, decir obscenidades en la mesa, faltarle el respeto a sus padres, arrasar con todo objeto de cristal que se le ponía enfrente. Emmett lo seguía por todas partes, el adolescente le gruñía y le tiraba la puerta en la cara, aún así le enseñó a jugar el béisbol y tratar de tener una conversación calida con él, aunque después volvía a la crisis. Así fue durante los siguientes seis años. Un año, 1998 en que todo se puso peor, la violencia extrema era insoportable y la vida en casa fue insostenible. Una noche creyó escucharlo llorar en su habitación, pero no tuvo el valor de tocar para consolarlo.

Emmett se fue a Harvard a estudiar y un día escuchó un comentario de uno de los maestros en la facultad de leyes _"Otro Cullen en esta escuela…ojala que éste no seas como el maldito de su hermano, estos estúpidos niños ricos que creen que pueden salir impunes de todo" _no se atrevió a preguntar, pues sabía que cualquier cosa que dijesen de su hermano sería verdad. Él quería seguir viendo a su hermano como aquel que le enseñó a bailar, jugar el béisbol, el cómo se invitaba una chica a salir. Emmett sabía que su hermano era un hombre bueno que de alguna manera había perdido su norte, pero parecía que no tenía la fuerza suficiente para traerlo de vuelta.

Nunca quiso la presidencia de la enorme empresa, esa era labor de su padre y de su hermano, él no tenía el carácter práctico de Carlisle ni la habilidad y carisma misterioso de Edward, pero ahora cuando Alice le dijo que se pusiera enfrente por unos días no dudo en decir que si.

- ¿Qué le diré a papá? ¿Qué le diremos a toda la compañía?

- Lo de la compañía no importa, todos descansaran de "la máquina".

- ¿Y papá Alice?

- Emmett, papá lo conoce mejor que nadie, no le podremos mentir, pero es mejor que ambos hablen, si es que Edward quiere.

- Nunca quiere pequeña, a veces creo que Ed lo odia.

Ambos hermanos se miraron a los ojos directamente.

- ¿Crees que algún día lo sabremos?- preguntó Alice.

- No lo sé pequeña, no lo sé.

En el apartamento de Peter, Alice escuchó todo con lujo de detalles, lloró de nuevo al escuchar la dramática y casi teatral narración de los hechos del día martes, suspiró con tristeza y mucho más al ver a la mascota de la chica.

- El también está triste, la extraña.

- Todos la extrañamos Peter.

-Pero va a volver.

- Así es, ella va a volver, yo lo se, tú lo sabes, pero mi hermano cree que no.

- ¡Que hombre difícil Alice! Sólo Isa lo puede controlar.

*****. **

Carmen sabía que él estaba, pero no se atrevía ni siquiera a preguntar si deseaba comer algo. Dejaba en el microondas alimento que él escasamente tocaba. Lo había visto el martes en la mañana y casi grita; se veía más alto e increíblemente delgado, su piel inusualmente más pálida y sus ojos ¡Dios sus ojos! Habían tomado un cariz oscuro enmarcado en unas enormes ojeras _¿está enfermo? _

Alice venía todos los días y preguntaba por él, pero éste no le daba la cara. Emmett hizo lo mismo con el mismo resultado.

Carlisle Cullen apareció el jueves, el rostro del viejo era desolador.

- Edward hijo- se plantó frente a la puerta- sé que ella se fue, hoy fui a la oficina, lo siento en verdad- estaba aterrado- yo sé que no quieres hablar conmigo chico, hace quince años que no quieres hablar conmigo, pero yo estoy aquí para ti, siempre- se acercó a la puerta- tú mamá sospecha que algo ocurre, ella es inteligente y lo sabes, vamos Edward ábreme la puerta hijo ¿Cuándo vas a darme la oportunidad? Yo sé- y su voz fue un susurro- yo sé por lo que has pasado Edward, daría todo porque ella no te hubiera tocado chico, Lizzy hijo no era un ser humano, lo supe casi desde el mismo momento en que la conocí, pero ella era tan adictiva hijo, y yo la amaba como loco Edward, pero ella destruyó todo con su egoísmo y su maldad. Ella subestimaba todo y a todos y me subestimó a mí, yo me fui Edward y te alejé de ella para que no te hiciera daño, pero su arrogancia era temible y su maldad lo era aún más. Ella no me amaba hijo, no lo hacía, Lizzy creía que si, pero no era verdad, ella se amaba más y odió el hecho de que yo no sucumbiera ante ella, el monstruo terrible que tu madre escondía en su interior tuvo la excusa para salir y acabar con todo. Si ella te dijo que tú eres igual, no lo eres, no le des la razón, si te destruyes Edward dejarás que tu madre triunfe.

Mas Edward no abrió la puerta y como siempre Carlisle se fue derrotado.

Se arrastró por el apartamento, pasó de largó por la habitación, bajó las escaleras, observó el espacio vacío de aquel enorme apartamento.

Días y días y el entumecimiento había tomado su cuerpo lentamente. Era el mismo proceso que había vivido con la muerte de su hija; dar una orden de pura voluntad a su cuerpo para no sentir nada, solo furia, al menos la rabia lo salvaba de ser, según él, un idiota patético y llorón, no, él era Edward Anthony Cullen alguien con la capacidad de levantarse de la mierda y golpear a todo el mundo.

Seth no había conseguido nada, ella jugaba bien, ese ser impredecible se movía bajo el ánimo de la incertidumbre. Había llamado a nómina y dio la orden expresa que su sueldo fuese consignado de forma regular cada semana, que los seguros estuviesen a la orden del día, quizás siguiendo el rastro de algún retiro bancario él podría saber donde estaba.

El teléfono empezó a repicar, lo odiaba. Su voz dura se escuchó _Soy Edward Cullen deje su mensaje _era la voz de su madre que le rogaba que contestara. A los cinco minutos de nuevo, pero esta vez la máquina no acepto un nuevo mensaje. Fue hacia el aparato para borrar todo lo que había allí. Cincuenta llamadas, todas de la última semana, madre, padre, hermanos, Jasper…y un número que desconocía, solo su familia sabía su número personal e Isabella, dio dos pasos hacía atrás, respiró profusamente:

"_Te amo, mi corazón está contigo, se queda contigo Edward…sana, yo también lo necesito, hazlo por ti, solo por ti__"_

¡Su voz!

Volvió a escuchar el mensaje

"_Te amo, mi corazón está contigo, se queda contigo Edward…sana, yo también lo necesito, hazlo por ti, solo por ti"_

-¡Swan!- era como si no la hubiese escuchado en años.

Una.

Dos.

Cinco veces más _"Te amo, mi corazón está contigo, se queda contigo Edward…sana, yo también lo necesito, hazlo por ti, solo por ti__"_

Como un loco miró la hora y la fecha de la llamada, el mismo día en que se había ido a Forks…horas antes.

-Maldito idiota…- su sangre corría como lava ardiendo por todo su cuerpo, la voz de Isabella Swan tras el teléfono y él por un segundo respiró tranquilo.

Ella pensaba en él, ella estaba con él…._te amo mi corazón está contigo Edward…_

"_Llama de nuevo…una vez más nena…dímelo de nuevo"_

Llamó a Seth a las dos de la mañana, le ordenó que rastreara la llamada, no le importó un carajo dar su número privado. A las seis de la mañana el hombre lo llamó y le dijo que la llamada había sido hecha desde algún lugar en Pensilvania, que llamaron a ese número y que alguien contestó y que les dijo que el celular había sido tirado a la basura. Edward rugió como una fiera.

- ¿Pensilvania? ¿Qué diablos haces en Pensilvania?- se le heló el cuerpo al pensar que ella estaba sola sin nadie a su lado- _ella es fuerte…fuerte, eso es lo que siempre me quiso decir…que ella era fuerte para estar conmigo._

Pensó en todo aquello que hizo para que ella estuviese protegida… ¡no! encerrada, encarcelada…_un poco de aire Edward, necesito aire…mi corazón se queda contigo…_

La loca esperanza que ella estuviese casi agonizando como él lo hizo sentirse feliz de manera dolorosa.

Su mente de estratega, de general en guerra empezó a moverse a mil por hora… ¿Pensilvania?...se fue a su computador y abrió _Google Maps_… ¿Dónde ir? Nueva York...Pensilvania., siguió la ruta y como un animal que entiende el recorrido de su presa supo la maldita ruta _Phoenix…Phoenix, está en el lugar donde pasó su niñez…_no pudo evitar que una cierta dulzura lo invadiera, pues se acordó de la voz nostálgica de ella contándole el camino de libertad de la madre de Isabella Swan por toda América.

Se bañó con agua helada, se rasuró toda aquella barba que lo hacía parecer un ermitaño aterrador, agarró un pantalón gris y una camisa blanca y salió como un loco de la casa, no sin antes llamar a Seth.

- Esta en Phoenix. Búsquela.

- No es tan fácil.

- No me importa.

- Con todo el respeto que usted me merece- Seth Shilton estaba hasta la coronilla- si ella está en Phoenix, no se dejará encontrar, y creo señor Cullen que su mujer no quiere ser encontrada, quizás ya no esté en esa ciudad, ella sabe muy bien que usted la rastreará, vuelvo y le repito, ella no es una persona predecible.

Lo que Edward Cullen fue capaz de contestarle al pobre hombre, casi hace que éste muera de la impresión, prácticamente lo amenazó con dejarlo en la ruina y el desprestigio frente a todos sus demás clientes, además de denunciarlo como un mercenario de la información.

Corrió en el volvo plateado…sabía donde iría.

Carlo lo vio frente al él.

- ¿Qué quiere?- su voz fue seca.

- ¿Le diste tú moto?

Peter estaba detrás de él.

- ¡Dios Carlo! ¿Le diste ese maldito aparato?

Carlo secamente contestó.

- Así es, le di mi moto.

Edward se lanzó al muchacho quien no movió un músculo y se preparó para el golpe.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¡Maldita sea!

Peter se hizo del lado del gigante.

- Si ¿cómo se te ocurre Carlo? Nuestro bebé podría lastimarse ¿no es así Edward?- Peter trataba de decirle que él comprendía todo por lo que estaba pasando.

- Usted la acorraló, ella lo conoce, sabía muy bien que iría tras ella y la encadenaría como un animal, aviones, aeropuertos, terminales, todo sobre lo que Edward Cullen rey del mundo tiene poder- vio los ojos de insomnio y de dolor de aquel hombre y Carlo no sintió pena- menos sobre Isabella Swan

Edward lo tiró sobre el mueble.

- Un rasguño, una herida, algo y te mato.

- No le va a pasar nada.

Peter casi ruega porque Edward le de un porrazo a Carlo por sopenco.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Las carreteras en este país son un peligro, ochenta kilómetros por hora ¿no has visto las malditas estadísticas Carlo?- Pero a los cinco segundos el pobre Peter quería arrancarse la lengua, pues vio la expresión de miedo absoluto en la cara del divino- Claro está que ella maneja muy bien _¿cuándo vas a pensar antes de hablar idiota?_

- ¿No ha llamado no es así Peter?

El chico bajó la cabeza.

-No, no lo ha hecho.

-Y no lo va a hacer.

- ¡Oh cállate Carlo!

Darcy maulló con fuerza y fue hacia el hombre.

_Somos patéticos ambos._

La perfecta mandíbula se tensó.

Peter lo observaba detenidamente, en unos días el hombre había cambiado, aún seguía siendo hermoso.

_Está muy delgado…cuando Bella vuelva y lo vea así va a morir de tristeza…_

- ¿Ya desayunaste Edward?

El hombre no escuchó salió del apartamento, pero Peter lo siguió.

- ¡Edward Cullen! ¿Por qué no entiendes nada? ¡Ni una puta palabra! Ella se fue porque te amaba, no porque te odiara…- se acercó y lo miró a la cara- ¡diablos! Puedes hacer que todos te odien, tienes un maldito talento para eso, pero ella nunca lo hará, piensa en eso y ¡come por todos los santos del cielo!

- ¡Me muero de hambre! Pero lo que yo quiero no esta.

Peter Sullivan quien había presenciado el devorar de ambos, sabía a lo que él se refería.

"_Te amo, mi corazón está contigo" _Las palabras resonaban en su interior.

Manejaba como un loco por toda la ciudad. Nueva York era tan sólo un paisaje gris, sucio y enorme.

Cuando ella estaba allí la ciudad estaba llena de colores y parecía vibrar con él. Pero ahora no había nada.

Fue al apartamento de Bella.

La alegría tremenda de cada día de saber que ella lo esperaba en aquel pequeño y calido lugar había desaparecido.

Unos días antes de que ella se fuera y de manera silenciosa había comprado los cinco apartamentos del pequeño edificio, menos el de ella. Tenía planes para éste: un gimnasio, un garaje, todo para que Bella sintiera que podía estar cómoda en aquel lugar; y quizás convencerla de agrandar el espacio y quizás él trasladarse allí.

Su mente funcionaba con mil y un planes, todos ellos inventados a última hora; estaba tan desesperado porque Isabella se dejase atrapar que no pensó en tan siquiera consultarle _¡mierda! Fui tan irrespetuoso._

Un día casas, y otros días viajes…un día amor de sexo duro y alucinante y otro día de flores y chocolates.

Entró al lugar. Peter lo mantenía meticulosamente limpio como cuando ella estaba, hasta había flores sobre la mesa. Su biblioteca estaba casi igual, a excepción de algunos libros _sus favoritos _No se había llevado los libros costosos y antiguos de Jane Austen, ella deliberadamente dejó todo aquello que era símbolo de su control maniático.

Prendió un cigarrillo, abrió las ventanas del apartamento y la luz de sol entró de lleno e iluminó el lugar.

"_Te amo, mi corazón está contigo" _¿Qué significaba eso? _¿Qué putas significa eso Swan? _La imagen estúpida de James Morris vino a su cabeza _¿Se lo dijiste a él también? _El monstruo de los celos enfermos lo flagelaron hasta el dolor _¿así seré yo en unos años nena? ¿Nadando en la mierda esperando a que tu vuelvas? _La palabra años sonó aterradora en su cabeza _No soportaré esto… ¿años Swan?_

Caminó hasta la pequeña habitación, abrió el armario y toda la ropa lujosa estaba puesta en absoluto orden.

Durante mucho tiempo se preguntó el porque esa chica hermosa se había ocultado en aquella ropa tan oscura y tan sin gracia con la cual ella se presentó frente a él. Ella sabía que era hermosa, pero su ropa siempre ocultó todas aquellas maravillas que después él descubrió; desnudarla cada día era como abrir un regalo perfecto ¿de que te ocultabas Swan? _Soy el nilo baby…esa es la metáfora de mi vida _si, Isabella Swan se ocultaba de ella misma. Edward entendió en ese momento el que no se mostrase tal cual era, para Bella fue su manera de reprimir su carácter tempestuoso que él descubrió y que ella dejó ver solo para él. La ropa lujosa, los zapatos alucinantes, todo aquello que allí había guardaban a la verdadera Isabella Swan; no, ella no se ocultó por miedo, ella se ocultó porque era más fácil ser una chica oscura, casi desapercibida, eso la salvaba del instinto salvaje que anidaba en su interior. De nuevo James volvió _él también lo sabía…sabe que no hay nadie como tú Isabella Swan._

Se quitó los zapatos, la camisa y la correa de su pantalón y se acostó en la cama y se permitió de manera demente alucinar que ella desnuda vendría y dormiría junto a él.

Durmió durante horas, la noche cayó sobre Nueva York y despertó.

- ¿Bella?- una sombra caminó a su lado- ¿Bella?- se levantó como un rayo de la cama.

_¡No! quiero dormir y despertar hasta que tú vuelvas _y la voz _"te amo, mi corazón está contigo" _ la voz constante que se repetía en su interior.

Salió del lugar.

Dieciséis días, trescientas ochenta y cuatro horas, miles de minutos y millones de segundos y Edward Anthony Cullen vivía la maldita eternidad, asqueado de ella.

Tres días en Oklahoma.

**Capitulo tres.**

**Amigos de viaje.**

_Jhoshua había muerto, aquel ser extraño y silencioso había muerto y solo dejó tras de sí una historia de un amor truncado por las circunstancias._

_El olor a alcohol y cigarrillo en su viejo Cadillac continuaban de manera terca allí. Sara lo sepultó en un viejo cementerio y no rezó por él._

"_No reces por mi Sara, Dios no existió nunca en mi corazón, no me ofendas con un rezo en la muerte" Una fina lluvia caía sobre el cementerio y a_ _lo lejos alguien tarareó una canción de Johnny Cash._

_Sara corrió a su auto, no lloraría por su amigo._

"_La gente va y viene…con lo único que cuentas es con el dinero que tienes en tu bolsillo, una botella de whisky, un cuerpo caliente en cualquier motel y que tu auto tenga la gasolina necesaria, de resto chica, todo es mierda"_

En algún lugar del camino Bella quiso cortarse el cabello, pero Edward no se lo permitió _¡No! ¿Qué sería de mí sin tu cabello nena?_

Se miró al espejo, kilos de protector solar para no permitir ninguna señal del sol sobre la piel _No me gusta que te broncees Swan, tu piel es mi tesoro._

Tenía música en su Ipod…la música de Edward, toda la que a él le gustaba…_estás conmigo ángel…siempre._

El policía lo había detenido.

_Estos malditos borrachos._

El auto, un lujoso Aston Martin negro.

- Su identificación por favor- El policía trató de verle la cara al hombre, pero éste no prendió las luces- ¿sabía usted que conduce sobre el límite de la velocidad?

Una risa burlona se escuchó.

- No me diga- una voz irónica y gangosa contestó desde la oscuridad.

- Salga del auto.

- No me da la gana.

- No se resista, está borracho, podría matar a alguien, las luces traseras las tiene apagadas, eso lo podría llevar a la cárcel.

- No me importa.

- Salga del maldito auto-El hombre prendió las luces y lo que el policía vio fue un hombre alcoholizado, con los ojos inyectados en sangre, con el cabello caótico y una expresión de burla- ¿Su nombre?

Edward tosió.

- Anthony Masen.

- ¿Su identificación?

Edward trató de ir hacía la guantera para buscar sus papeles. El auto era un absoluto desastre, olía a cigarrillos y a un almizcle de sudor y licor. Le pasó los papeles.

- Aquí dice que el auto es de Edward Cullen- el policía apunto su linterna, el hombre de la foto no era el mismo que allí estaba- Usted no es este hombre.

- No, no lo soy…Edward Cullen es un idiota malnacido.

- ¿Robo este auto?

- Nop.

- Una identificación o algo.

- Soy Anthony Masen, y mi maldita identificación la tiene usted en sus piches manos, maldito estúpido.

- Este auto es de Edward Cullen, ¿acaso cree que no se quien es él?

Los ojos verdes lo miraron con enojo.

- Edward Cullen el puto dios del mundo- y soltó una carcajada.

- ¡Bájese del auto! ¡Ahora!

Una mueca terrible, se fijó en el nombre del policía inscrito en el uniforme.

- Como digas oficial Perry.

El policía retrocedió dos pasos y se asustó al ver el hombre enorme y delgado que salió de allí. Aún con todo el alcohol en su sistema Edward caminó de manera elegante, se llevó sus manos a su cabello salvaje y se lo echó hacía atrás, respiró fuerte. Si aún en pleno dolor era impresionante, arrogante e intimidante, es más, el duelo que vivía hacía un mes le dio una belleza sorprendente.

- Manos sobre la cabeza, piernas separadas- el policía, el cual medía tan solo metro setenta y cinco, temía que aquel hombre lo golpeara de manera brutal, pues parecía ser capaz de hacerlo- Esta usted arrestado señor Masen, por robo, por conducir en estado de embriaguez, tiene derecho a permanecer callado, todo lo que diga puede ser usado en su contra, tiene derecho a llamar a un abogado.

Durante sus veintinueve años, había sido arrestado cuatro veces, por supuesto Papá Cullen siempre arreglaba la situación y como siempre a él le importaba un carajo. Es más, ahora le importaba menos.

Fue llevado a la estación de policía, cerca de la estación central del Metro.

Allí se encontraban los borrachos de la noche, ladrones de poca monta y un hombre pequeño que había orinado en público y en su borrachera no había medido las consecuencias de su necesidad de mear. Estaba tremendamente asustado y mucho más cuando se sentó aquel hombre burlón a su lado.

_¡Diablos! Es Edward Cullen…puta madre santa me he ganado la lotería._

- ¿Qué miras idiota?

El pequeño hombre de ojos oscuros se levantó de allí, si era verdad lo que había escuchado en los círculos de periodista de la ciudad, el hombre seguramente le destrozaría la cara y era mejor estar sano y salvo…_daría mi alma al diablo por tener el maldito celular._

- ¡Hey Masen! Tú llamada está lista.

No llamaría al padre, odiaría ver su rostro de culpa y de suplica, mucho menos asustar a Esme quien los últimos días había estado tras su rastro y dejaba mensajes lacrimógenos en su contestadora y lo hacía sentir peor. Sí, ahora escuchaba el maldito aparato esperando que ella llamara. Seth no había conseguido nada _se lo dije señor…ella se mueve de manera impredecible._

- Emmett, ven por mí, estoy en la maldita estación de policía.

El hermano menor no se asustó, presentía eso.

- Voy por ti.

- No llames a Carlisle, si lo veo contigo te juro que no salgo.

- Lo que quieras.

- Estoy en la estación central.

- ¡Diablos Edie! ¿Tienes que emborracharte hasta perder la puta razón? ¿A quien golpeaste esta vez?

- Ven por mí hermano.

- ¡Mierda Edward! Espérame, voy por ti, y no golpees a nadie antes de que yo vaya.

Rosalie somnolienta vio como su esposo corría a ponerse unos pantalones.

- Emmett son las tres de la mañana.

- Él me necesita cariño- le dio un beso a su mujer en la frente- ¿No te das cuenta? Él me necesita, por primera vez en su vida.

- ¿Está muy mal? No lo he visto en un mes.

- No te imaginas, es igual que hace once años, igual.

- Llama a Alice, hace dos días la vi llorando y Jasper y yo no pudimos hacer nada y tu madre está como loca _todo por ese maldito egoísta._

Emmett tomó el teléfono y le marcó a su hermana, quien inmediatamente dijo que se encontrarían en la estación de policía; solo iría ella, era una cuestión de hermanos.

Edward vio a sus dos hermanos menores, miró a Emmett con furia.

- No tenías porque llamarla.

Alice pateó el suelo.

- Tenía, ¡mírate! Hueles a alcohol, aún estas borracho Edward- y lo abrazó- ¿cómo es que conduces ebrio?

- Estoy bien- se soltó del abrazo de su pequeña hermana y se adelantó en el camino hacia la puerta.

El policía lo observó salir y le comentó a un compañero.

- Me dijo que se llamaba Anthony Masen ¡mierda! Me habría dicho que era Edward Cullen y yo no le hubiese creído.

Diez mil dólares de fianza y de nuevo afuera.

- Quiero un trago ¿Dónde está mi auto?

Emmett se le paró enfrente y le gritó furioso:

- No jodas Edward Cullen ¿quieres matarte cretino? No vas a beber un maldito trago de nada y no vas a conducir tampoco.

- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Mi padre? No gracias Emmett con el que tengo me basta, es más sobra.

Sin mediar en las consecuencias Emmett quien nunca en su vida había golpeado a nadie le dio un puñetazo a su hermano mayor, Alice gritó.

- Yo te amo hermano ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Estoy harto de ver como te destruyes, ten un poco de compasión, toda la familia está aterrada con esto ¡mírate! Me duele verte así, permíteme estar aquí, permítenos a ambos, somos los tres ¿Por qué nos odias?

El hermano mayor se llevó las manos a la cara, el golpe en la mandíbula de dolía, pero sabía que se lo merecía. Siempre trató de proteger a Emmett y a Alice de todo lo que él era; sonrió con amargura, si, siempre fallaba miserablemente, siempre lastimaba a todos los que amaba.

- Llévame a casa Emmett- caminó dos pasos y puso un brazo sobre los hombros de su hermano.

- Vas a estar bien Edward, lo prometo.

- ¿Palabra de boy scout?

- No, palabra de Emmett Cullen.

- Esa me gusta más.

Alice gimió por lo bajo.

- Yo conduzco.

El enorme penthouse estaba hecho un desastre, le dio a Carmen un cheque por ocho mil dólares y le dijo que tenía vacaciones indefinidas. El pobre Rufus se arrinconaba de manera triste en una esquina, el portero del edificio era quien cuidaba de él y se lo llevaba a la chica pelirroja para que lo sacara a pasear.

Alice prendió la luz y Emmett llevó a su hermano hacia el sofá.

- Hazle algo de comer Alice.

- No quiero.

- Me importa un pito si no quieres, vas a comer- fue una orden terminante de la pequeña hermana.

Edward se recostó en el mueble y tiró su cabeza hacía atrás. Escuchó a sus hermanos revolar a su alrededor.

- Voy a quedarme esta noche con él- le escuchó decir a Emmett.

- Ambos, este apartamento está hecho una porquería, él necesita nuestra ayuda- susurró Alice, cosa que no sirvió porque el hermano mayor escuchó.

- No, no es necesario Alice.

La pequeña y vivaz chica fue hacia él con un cuchillo en la mano y con gesto de amenaza dijo:

- No señor, nos quedamos, somos una familia Edward Cullen ¡diablos!

La imagen de la hermana con el cuchillo del pan era tan graciosa y tierna que Edward río con cansancio.

- ¿Vas a matarme Alice?

Alice gritó.

- ¡Mierda! Ganas no me faltan- y escondió el cuchillo en la espalda.

Emmett preparó café y Alice un enorme emparedado de jamón. Lo arrastraron a la mesa, él sólo pensaba en un trago de Vodka.

- Bebe, no es tan bueno como el que hacía Bella, pero sirve.

Alice casi grita, pero el rostro de su hermano era impávido.

- Ya no tomó café Emmett.

- Vamos Eddie está bueno.

- ¡No!- golpeó la mesa, Alice corrió y le puso el emparedado y sin pensarlo beso el cabello de su hermano.

- Come bebé, hazlo por nosotros.

Los tres hermanos sentados en la mesa en silencio, Edward tragaba con dificultad, no soportaba los ojos sobre él: sus hermanos para quien él, era casi un desconocido. Alice y su mundo de muñecas, siempre protegida por todos, tratando que la no muy normal familia funcionara. Emmett, quien siempre estuvo allí y que nunca juzgó nada de lo que presenció _me hubiera gustado tener hermanos como los tuyos ángel, habría sido lindo…es duro estar solo, personas con quien tienes cosas en común, personas con las que puedes contar, tus hermanos te aman._

Alice recogió los platos y Emmet intentó llevar a su hermano a dormir, pero éste no dejó _tus hermanos te aman._

Los miró a ambos, suspiró tranquilamente y de su voz salió:

- Esme no es mi madre y fui padre a los diecisiete años.

El sonido de un plato que caía al suelo se escuchó en todo el lugar.

El par de ojos caramelos se le enfrentaron para luego mirarse llenos de estupor.

- Estás borracho aún Edward- la voz de Emmett trató de hacer una broma.

- Mi madre se llamaba Elizabeth y era el ser más perverso del mundo y mi hija se llamaba Mía.

Inmediatamente los dos hermanos se sentaron en la mesa a escuchar toda la historia.

- ¿Te acuerdas Emmett que me fui a los trece años de la casa? Esme te dijo que estaba estudiando en otro país.

- Si me acuerdo.

- Ella vino por mí, me dijo: soy tú madre y me fui con ella, era tan hermosa que dolía, papá me ocultó la verdad y yo lo odié por eso.

- ¡Oh Dios!

- Si Alice, mi padre me había mentido, desde ese día mi vida fue un infierno- Edward se paró de la mesa- esperen aquí, le voy a mostrar- sacó unas llaves para desaparecer dos minutos frente a un Emmett y una Alice que no podían articular una palabra. Edward apareció con varías fotos en la mano- Esta es Lizzy, tenía el cabello rojo- la foto de una mujer hermosa de aspecto salvaje se mostró ante ellos, tenía los ojos verdes y la misma expresión fiera que su hijo- ¿no era hermosa?

- Mucho hermano- el pequeño tomó la foto y se la mostró a Alice…_iguales_- Necesito un trago.

- Yo también Emmett, doble- Alice quien odiaba beber, esa noche estaba dispuesta a tomarse todo el licor que en ese apartamento había- ¿Qué pasó con ella?

- Meses, dos años terribles que no te voy a contar- Emmett puso la botella enfrente y ambos bebieron como si aquello fuera agua- no estoy preparado aún para eso, sólo les diré que Lizzy era Satanás e hizo de mi vida un puto calvario.

- ¿Y papá donde estaba?

-¡Lo odiaba! No permití que él me tocara, ella me manipulaba, tocaba el violín y yo la amaba- el rostro de aquel hombre no mostró ninguna expresión, su voz era neutra y grave- Después se presentó la droga y era maravillosa, lo mejor, lo mejor, nada me tocaba ni siquiera Lizzy, ella murió a los meses de cumplir quince años.

- ¿Cómo murió?

-Murió, eso bastaba para mí.

- Edward ¿cómo murió?- Alice estaba impaciente, presentía cosas terribles.

- No quiero hablar de eso, por favor Alice.

- Pero...

- Deja ya, si él no quiere no lo obliguemos, hay tiempo, estamos aquí Edward- En dos minutos Emmett había bebido dos enormes tragos de whisky- ¿la niña? ¿Mía?

- Una chica, mi novia en Chicago ¿saben? Nací en Chicago, Lizzy era de allí…Jessica, era muy rubia y muy tonta, nos conocimos en la escuela pública donde estudié, éramos iguales, madres locas y borrachas, iguales, estuvimos tres años juntos, nos drogábamos juntos, cojiamos como conejos, pero yo estaba demasiado dañado y la lastimaba. Un día la traje a Nueva York para insultar a papá, pero todo fue peor, el dinero, el lujo, Esme y sus vestidos de seda la enloquecieron, una niña pobre e inculta en medio de todo aquello, de pronto no fui tan importante, no me quiero justificar, me porté como una mierda con ella, fui muy cruel, muy cruel y la heroína hacía estragos conmigo, quería casarse, yo sólo quería mi dosis diaria- de una manera lenta se vio contando a sus hermanos, cada uno de los terribles detalles que ocurrieron, Jacob, los meses en que él se fue con una mujer a Canadá, el chantaje de la chica, su presión y cómo a él no le importaba nada. Omitió contar sobre cómo su padre supo lo del embarazo y no se lo dijo, cómo hasta última hora Carlisle Cullen evitó que él supiese lo de la niña- un día me vi corriendo por toda la ciudad en mi moto y siendo padre de un bebé enfermo y prematuro.

Alice se levantó de la silla y abrazó a su hermano con fuerza. Emmett estaba en silencio, se sentía tremendamente culpable.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo constaste hermano?

- No quería que supieses la clase de monstruo que soy.

- ¡Mierda Edward Cullen! Yo soy tu hermano, tú eres mi mejor amigo, estoy furioso contigo, no tenías que pasar por eso solo, yo era un niño, pero podía haber ayudado.

Los ojos verdes miraron a su hermano.

- Perdóname, el día que dijiste que tendrían un hijo con Rosalie…yo, yo sentí envidia y el día en que ella perdió el bebé, me sentí culpable, en ese momento éramos tan parecidos Emmett, yo entendía el dolor de haber perdido un bebé y me mostré como un malnacido.

- ¡Diablos hermano!- lo tomó de su mano con fuerza – perdóname por haberte juzgado tan terriblemente.

Emmett tomó la foto de la bebé, sintió pena, la imagen mostraba un ser muy pequeño y frágil.

- Era linda.

- No, era enferma, murió a los seis meses de nacida.

- ¿La droga?- Alice preguntó, pero ya sabía la respuesta. Edward se levantó de manera violenta de la mesa, fue al grifo y se mojó el cabello.

- Ambos consumíamos, ella no podía sobrevivir y yo…yo…- bajo la cabeza y llevó oxigeno a sus pulmones, los hermanos comprendieron que él solo diría, lo que él quería decir.

- ¿Por qué Mía? Es un nombre extraño.

- Porque ella era lo único mío, lo único propio, ella era mi hija, mía y de nadie más.

Alice y Emmett observaron a su hermano mayor y su gesto seco. Todos esos años en que él los había asustado con su ira, todos esos años en que lo vieron como un tirano, todos esos años en que se presentó como esa figura solitaria y dura y ¿ahora? ¿Quién era ese desconocido?

- Me hubiera gustado ser tía de ese bebé Edward.

- No me odien.

La pequeña hermana levantó los brazos en símbolo de impaciencia.

- Claro que no, ¡Por Dios!

- Eres un tonto- Emmett fue hacia él y le golpeó el hombro de forma cariñosa.

- Ustedes son buenos, tienen la sangre de Esme, la mía es de un reptil.

La foto de Lizzy parecía burlarse de él.

- ¿Fue tan mala Edward?- Alice pensó en su apolíneo padre, que él hubiese estado con otra mujer además de su madre, era…era inconcebible- ¡Papá y otra mujer! ¡Carajo! ¿Ella fue su amante?

- No, era su esposa, su primera esposa.

Los dos hermanos no veían a su papá casado con alguien más que su dulce mamá.

- ¡Oh mamá! Mi pobre mamá.

El rostro de la dulce Esme se presentó ante todos.

-Nunca quise hacerle daño y siempre la lastimo y Lizzy la odiaba, durante años Carlisle la protegió de todo, siempre temía por su vida y tenía toda la razón- caminó a la mesa y tomó las fotos. Contarles a sus hermanos algo de lo que le había ocurrido, no todo, fue un descanso para él.

- Que peso terrible sobre tus hombros Edward, lo siento mucho, en verdad, me siento tan inútil- finalmente el peso de la confesión de su hermano derrumbó a la chica, toda esa familia hundida en terribles secretos y tragedias y ella viviendo en un tonto mundo de muñecas; su padre, su madre y su hermano. Emmet la comprendía totalmente, era como si hubiesen sido excluidos de todo.

Edward comprendió el sentimiento de ambos.

- Yo solo los quería proteger, que la mierda que ha sido mi vida no los manchara, solo quería que fueran felices, en verdad que si.

Alice quería dar un discurso sobre la familia, sobre que no todo era camino de rosas, sobre la unión en las buenas y en las malas, pero solo atinó a correr hacía sus dos enormes hermanos y abrazarlos con fuerza.

- Los amo a los dos, son los mejores hermanos que una chica puede tener- ella alzó los ojos- me siento muy triste por todo esto Edward- yo hubiera amado ese bebé, habría adorado el tuyo Emmett, me habría portado como una tía chiflada, ambos son tan fuertes, siempre me han protegido de todo ¡Dios! Yo también quiero ayudar a pelear sus batallas chicos. Odio a quienes les hacen daño, odio a esa mujer que te lastimó, no me importa si está muerta, la detesto.

Los hermanos acariciaron la melena oscura de su hermana.

- Yo también la odio Edward- dijo Emmett- sea lo que sea que te hizo, la detestamos.

Besó a su hermana en la cabeza y le devolvió el puño cariñoso, símbolo de fraternidad entre ambos.

- Estoy tan cansado, tan cansado.

- Ven, vamos a dormir, todos estamos agotados.

Edward pasó de largo por su habitación. Alice sabía por boca de Carmen que él no dormía allí. Le ayudó a quitar los zapatos y le acomodó la almohada.

- Dime una cosa hermano ¿le contaste a Bella todo esto?

- Solo lo superficial.

- Lo superficial, así como a nosotros, porque yo sé que hay mucho más, mucho más, no te vamos a presionar ni a mis nuestros padres, claro ésta que Caslisle y Esme Cullen me tendrán que dar algunas explicaciones.

- ¡Por favor no!- Edward se puso como una furia- ¡No! eso es entre ellos y yo, no quiero perturbar a mamá, ha sufrido mucho con esto y con respecto a Carlisle ¡no! ¡Te lo prohíbo! Y dile eso a Emmett.

- Pero…

- Pero nada Alice, hazlo por mi.

- Está bien, como quieras, pero hermano es mejor hablar con la verdad ¿le dijiste a Isabella lo de Mía?

Él lo negó en silencio.

- Oh cariño, no quiero echar sal en tú herida, pero ese fue tu problema, ella no te hubiera juzgado, pero tu terror y tu culpa fueron más fuertes, ella no te hubiera odiado.

- Me odia sin saberlo ¿qué diablos importa si le conté o no?

- Ohhh- pateó el suelo- Basta de autocompasión, tú estás más allá de eso, yo te amo hermano, pero hazme el favor y levanta tu culo del suelo, vuelve a ser el maldito bastardo arrogante si quieres, pero por amor a esa chica vas volver de la mierda en donde has estado toda tu vida y ser mejor por ella, nazi temible, pero amando y confiando totalmente a Isabella Swan, se mejor por ella, para ella y por la hija que un día tuviste Edward Cullen.

- No va a volver jamás.

- Va a volver y si te ve así todo sería putamente en vano, todo.

Alice salió de la habitación, ambos hermanos se quedarían esa noche con Edward. Emmett estaba sentado en la sala con la cabeza entre sus manos y con un gesto serio y triste.

- ¿Se durmió?

- Si- la pequeña se arrinconó junto al gigante que pasó su brazo por encima de ella, ese gesto hizo que Alice comenzará a gimotear lánguidamente -¿Qué fue eso?

- Esa es la vida de nuestro hermano.

- ¡Un infierno! Y no nos contó todo.

- No, no lo hizo, lo escuché llorar cuando era un adolescente Alice, lo escuché- Emmett permaneció en silencio unos segundos- y creo que me asusté, él era tan fuerte y escucharlo llorar fue aterrador ¡soy un egoísta!

- No digas eso bebé, él es un muro, solo nos protegía.

- De alguna manera yo sabía lo de la droga, escuché comentarios, en casa, en la escuela, en Harvard, con la familia de Jacob Black, yo lo sabía.

- ¡Diablos! ¡Jacob Black! Por eso se odian.

- Sí, esos dos se querían y de un momento a otro ¿cómo no me di cuenta? Creo que me acuerdo de la chica, era muy rubia y tenía un gusto terrible para vestirse y reía como una tonta ¡Dios! Mi hermano tuvo un hijo, se va a acabar el mundo, Edward Cullen tuvo una hija- Emmett, doscientas libras de puro músculo y su voz se quebró por la tristeza.

- ¿Lo imaginas?

- Sabes que si, mi hermano loco y malvado, nació para ser padre de alguien, mírame a mi, me ha protegido siempre.

- A mi también…no le diré a Jasper.

- Ni yo a Rosalie, por ahora es mejor.

- Algún día Emmett, Edward lo va a lograr, quiero creer que va a ser así.

A las pocas horas Edward bajó de su habitación y vio a sus dos hermanos abrazados en el sofá durmiendo. Los despertó a ambos. Alice se asustó cuando lo vio con una maleta.

- ¿A dónde vas? ¡Te acompaño!

- ¡Vamos juntos! – Emmett saltó del sofá.

- No, no se preocupen, voy a ir a la cabaña, tres días, Rufus y yo.

- Pero podemos ir, voy por mis cosas, Emmett también.

- No, quiero estar solo.

- Has estado solo muchos años Edward Cullen ¿no crees?

- Por favor Emmett, les prometo que voy a contestar el teléfono, es más yo mismo llamaré.

- Está bien.

Alice se abalanzó y lo abrazó.

- Eres una maldita mula terca, y te amo mucho, ambos te amamos.

Emmett miró a su hermano, ciertas reglas de hombría hacían imposible las palabras, solo atinó a agarrar a su hermano por el cuello como cuando eran niños en señal de juego.

- ¡Enano!

- Inmaduro.

- ¿Esta seguro?- Aro Vulturi sonrió, una sonrisa que heló la sangre del reportero.

- Era él.

El poderoso dueño de _Secrets and lies _se retorció de satisfacción, Si la vida le ponía a Edward Cullen en bandeja de plata.

- Le voy a dar el trabajo de reportero en una de mis revistas, por ahora esto queda entre usted y yo, si abre la boca lo despido y termino con su carrera de periodista- sacó una chequera - ¿cuánto?

- Me atengo a su generosidad Jefe.

- ¿Cuánto?- Aro grito impaciente.

- Diez mil dólares.

El viejo hizo un cheque de quince mil dólares al periodista que veía como la maldita lotería llamada Edward Cullen se le había presentado gracias a una meada que no dio espera.

A los cinco minutos Dimitri, frente a Aro Vulturi recibía instrucciones.

- Algo, mi amigo, se pudre en Dinamarca, parece que la toda poderosa máquina se está yendo a pique, yo quiero darle el golpe final.

- ¿Qué sugiere señor?

- Por ahora, solo investigar con mucho cuidado, tengo paciencia Dimitri, presiento que poco a poco el presidente de Cullen C.O. me va a dar todo lo que quiero.

- Se va a divertir señor.

Aro hizo una mueca siniestra.

- Mucho.

La cabaña quedaba en las afueras de la ciudad, era pequeña y cómoda y el viejo Rufus estaba a sus anchas. Durante todo el día se la pasó recolectando leña, organizando el lugar que estaba sucio y olía a humedad. Hizo algo de comer, cosa que cada vez se le hacía más difícil.

Se sentó en el porche y se quedó mirando el horizonte, el pequeño lago y sus reflejos, algunas veces se quedaba viendo hacia ninguna parte. Era un hombre solitario el cual no tenía nada.

Sus hermanos lo atosigaron cada media hora y él pacientemente contestaba cada uno de sus llamados..._ ¿ya comiste?...duerme bien… ¡no bebas!...si quieres hermano yo voy contigo…_

Prendió la chimenea:

- Nunca te traje aquí nena, te habría gustado.

La ausencia de Isabella se hacía más profunda, más dolorosa. Pero al igual que todos sus lutos él los iba cubriendo con capas y capas de aflicción para después salir al mundo lleno de furia y crueldad.

Desde que había estado en Forks no soñaba con ella.

"_¿Crees que soy bonita Edward?" "lo más hermoso del mundo" "mientes…no lo soy, no lo soy para ti" "¿cómo puedes decir eso? Eres lo más hermoso del mundo" "entonces ¿Por qué no me cuidas? Cuídame…soy bonita para ti…cuídame"_

Se despertó a las cuatro de la mañana, con aquel sueño.

- ¿Qué? ¡Diablos Swan! Siempre eres tan críptica conmigo.

Durante todo el día el sueño lo persiguió.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué?- Rufus paró sus orejas de manera graciosa, fue hacia el amo y le lamió la mano, años hacía en que ambos no estaban tanto tiempo juntos- ¿me extrañabas no es así viejo amigo? Perdón por no cuidarte bien.

"_Cuídame"_

¡Dios! Eso era…_te amo…mi corazón está contigo…te amo…_

Él no la cuidaba bien, ella le dijo que su corazón estaba con él y él no la cuidaba bien. Isabella Swan iba a pasar al cementerio donde estaba enterradas cada una de aquellas cosas que odiaba o que lo lastimaban, e iba a ser de ella una excusa más para comportarse como un madito bastardo _igual a mi madre_ ¡no! lo mejor que le había ocurrido en su estúpida vida y él la convertiría en uno de sus fantasmas ¡no!

- ¡Diablos nena! Yo te cuido.

No, no podría hacer del recuerdo de Isabella Swan algo terrible ¡jamás! Él no traicionaría su tiempo con él, al igual que traicionó a Mía ¡no! ¡Jamás!

Corrió en su auto al amanecer.

Llegó a su apartamento.

Llamó a Carmen.

Se duchó y afeitó.

Volvió a vestirse como el rey del mundo, su abrigo, sus guantes, su chequera, sus celulares, las llaves de sus veinte autos.

Se miró al espejo y se puso la mascara del todo poderoso.

Se fue en su Aston Martin.

Entró a Cullen C.O. a las ocho de la mañana. Todos lo vieron, la compañía tembló: Edward Cullen señor del mundo había regresado.

"_Vamos Tony…no eres capaz…iguales ¿recuerdas? Iguales"_

- ¡Cállate madre!

_No voy a odiarte Swan…yo te cuido._

**ÀMENME O DÈJENME **

**Dejar comentarios es casi tan bueno como si Edward quisiera cuidarnos a través de la tormenta.**


	46. Chapter 46 Los hijos del corazón

_**La saga crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer, yo disfruto siendo un poco emo.**_

_**A todas las nenas lindas que me leen mil y mil gracias, son en verdad maravillosas, mágicas, crepusculares, divertidas y misteriosas.**_

_**A mis lectoras fantasmas, mil y mil gracias.**_

_**A mi beta Gine adorada y siempre atenta un besote.**_

_**Música:**_

_**Korn: tearjerker**_

_**Pear Jam: Daugther. **_

_**Jonh Meyer: Daugthers.**_

_**3 Door Down: Here with you.**_

_**Nine inch Nails: I can never had.**_

**EL LÍMITE DEL CAOS.**

**LOS HIJOS DEL CORAZÓN.**

Piso por piso subía en su ascensor privado. Detrás de los lentes oscuros, estaba él de nuevo. Juntó sus manos para ajustarse los guantes, signo que denotaba que volvía de nuevo a la guerra del mundo corporativo. Su quijada en tensión y sus labios rectos.

Piso 153, tres segundos y el ascensor se abrió. Sabía que tras él los casi dos mil empleados del enorme rascacielos corrían aterrados. Todos asustados frente al hecho que Edward Cullen estaba allí y que de una manera siniestra él parecía saberlo todo. Un segundo antes, presionó el botón y detuvo el ascensor. Respiró muy fuerte, empuñó sus manos _Lo intento Swan…de verdad que sí _El dolor estaba ahí…la rabia latía furiosamente en su interior, pero lo intentaría, casi veinte años sobreviviendo y ahora con una promesa volvía, no sabía como, no sabía cuanto lo resistiría, pero volvía.

El ascensor se abrió frente a él y el enorme hall de la enorme oficina presidencial se extendía casi de manera eterna. Caminó muy fuerte. Lauren hacía unas llamadas por teléfono, Angela organizaba unos papeles; ella alzó los ojos y casi grita del susto, pues su jefe estaba parado frente a ella, vestido de negro y con aquellos lentes oscuros que le daban una apariencia siniestra.

Angela pensó _Oh señor…parece que las vacaciones lo pusieron peor…me quiere comer _

- Señor.

- Señorita Weber- su voz era más oscura que lo usual.

La chica tartamudeo.

- ¿Cómo le fue en sus vacaciones?

Edward se quitó los lentes y la miró de forma burlona y sonrió amargamente. No contestó. Volteó hacía Lauren, quien estaba pegada a su asiento.

- Lauren llama al West Union Bank diles que quiero una reunión hoy a las dos, después llama a Firetools que Nicholls me mande los informes, llama a la subsidiaría en Michigan me urge una video conferencia, llama a Jasper y dile que suba y Angela búscame el contrato con bienes raíces Watson, no han hecho el trabajo que pedía-Las dos mujeres estaban espantadas. No sabían por donde empezar – Ahora- quería gritar como un energúmeno pero la voz de Swan lo llamó _"no empieces a gritar baby" _- ¿Mi hermano?

- Está adentro señor.

- Cuando esté listo todo, lleva los papeles Lauren.

_No, no….por favor, ha vuelto y me va a despedir, no puedo creer que vaya a decir esto, pero extraño a Bella, ella era la única que podía con ese idiota…no, por favor, ahora no._

- Si señor.

Las dos mujeres lo vieron adentrarse en la oficina.

-Ha vuelto- Angela tenía el corazón en la boca, había vuelto la locura y el stress a ese lugar e Isabella no estaba- Está muy delgado ¿no crees? Pero sigue siendo lo más intimidante de este planeta.

Para Lauren ya no era intimidante, era ¡aterrador!

Emmett le sonrió.

- Has vuelto- se paró del escritorio- todo tuyo hermano.

- Gracias Emmett.-se quitó los lentes, dio un vistazo rápido alrededor de la muy limpia y antiséptica oficina. Todo estaba igual, pero distinto, Swan no estaba allí.

El hermano menor notó el parpadeo y la leve sombra de decepción por el rostro de Edward.

- Quizás no es tiempo de volver.

Edward no contestó, fue inmediatamente hacía el telescopio y con sus manos aún guardabas dentro de sus guantes miró la enorme ciudad de Nueva York.

- Lo estoy intentando Emmett, de verdad que lo estoy intentando.

La mano fuerte del gigante se posó sobre el hombro de su muy extraño y teatral hermano mayor.

- Lo sé, yo estoy aquí para lo que quieras.

El dragón tensó su mandíbula. Su vida, ese estúpido melodrama de opereta, lleno de tragedias y absurdos, infectando la vida de todos los que lo rodeaban. Si él no fuese él, y alguien le hubiese contado sobre un hombre llamado Edward Cullen, a quien la vida le había arrojado tanta mierda, no lo hubiese creído ¡Un mal argumento de una recargada historia llena de seres terribles! Hasta la figura de Swan y su leve y angelical paso por su vida parecía no ser real.

Había abierto su corazón a sus hermanos, un poco de él, pero por amor a ellos no haría que estos tuviesen que soportar su nostalgia y mucho menos su rabia y tristeza. Se apartó de Emmett y fue hacía el escritorio.

- ¿Cómo se ha portado el monstruo?

Emmett sonrió, sabía que el camino de vuelta era difícil.

- Pide alimento.

- Si, parece que siempre está hambriento- agarró el intercomunicador- Angela, los informes.

- Ya los estoy organizando señor.

- ¿Jasper?

- Esta en Tribeca, estará de regreso al medio día ¿Quiere café jefe?

- No- y colgó de manera abrupta.

- ¡Café! Extraño el café de Isabella, ¡diablos! Esa chica tan menuda y se siente la ausencia de ella aquí.

Oh…oh…y el puño abrió sus garras de fuego y de manera gloriosa y brutal se retorció en él. Se quitó con furia los guantes.

- Puedes volver a tus oficinas Emmett, ya no tienes porque estar aquí, sé que no te agrada.

- No, pero si lo he de volver a hacer por ti hermano, lo haré ¿cómo haces para manejar todo esto? Gente, conflictos, dinero, hipocresías, caníbales empresariales.

- Quizás porque yo soy peor.

- No digas eso.

Una mirada reconcentrada a su hermano y con eso le decía _¿no?_

- Me has visto Emmett, he destrozado empresas y negocios con la rapidez de un parpadeo, me amas hermano, pero aprendí – y unos ojos marrones lo observaba de manera triste en su memoria- que aunque ames a alguien no tienes porque disfrazar sus acciones.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y Lauren entró con los papeles. Rogó que él no la mirase _por favor que siga hablando por teléfono…por favor… _pero los ruegos de Lauren no valieron de nada.

- Espera Lauren- observaba a la chica. La Lauren de hacía dos meses no era la misma que estaba frente a él. Se había cortado el cabello y éste lucia su color natural, un castaño claro, el maquillaje en exceso fue reemplazado por algo más simple, los accesorios recargados ya no estaban y la ropa ceñida al cuerpo era ahora una ropa más fresca y más holgada- Necesito que llames a Londres y a Taiwán, el diseño del nuevo Iphone es asqueroso- la vio acercarse y la vio temblar. Los ojos de águila se posaron en ella, detuvo la llamada, su rostro se endureció.

- ¡Por favor Edward!

- ¿Cuántos meses tienes?-lo dijo lentamente.

- Tengo diecisiete semanas, no me despidas por favor- ella sollozó – este trabajo es lo único que tengo Edward, este trabajo y este bebé.

- ¿Lo sabe Ángela?

-No, nadie lo sabe, sólo lo sabes tú e Isabella.

El hombre se detuvo, arrugó el ceño.

- ¿Swan?

- Se lo conté, sabes como es ella, parece darse cuenta de todo, me escuchó llorar en los baños, y…ella no es mi amiga- Edward la odiaba por eso ¿Quién no quieres ser amigo de Swan?- pero yo necesitaba contárselo a alguien y Bella- y el llanto de la chica no pudo ser contenido- ella me ayudó…yo…yo iba a abortar Edward, pero no fui capaz, tu asistente tiene la maldita facultad de…de…

- Hacerte pensar que todo estará bien.

- De hacerte pensar que toda tú maldita vida puede ser mejor- se limpió las lagrimas, no necesitaba que Edward Cullen la viese llorar, ya había tenido suficientes humillaciones en el último mes, para que el bastardo viniera a hacerla sentir peor.

El todopoderoso caminó lentamente hacía ella, Lauren quería correr; mas lo que vio la hizo llenarse de estupor. Él sacó su pañuelo y limpió sus lágrimas.

- No te preocupes Lauren, no te voy a despedir.

- ¿No?

- No- su contestación fue dura - ¿Ya le dijiste a Rosalie?

- Hace meses no hablamos señor- Rosalie tácitamente la había abandonado, Lauren sabía que esa fue su culpa, ya que la rubia señora de Emmett Cullen no soportó las tonterías y mezquindades de la pobre ex reina de preparatoria y sus duros comentarios que hablaban de su envidia y amargura.

- Debes contarle.

- Ella ya no es mi amiga.

- Lo será de nuevo.

- No, mi embarazó la va a amargar, ella nació para ser madre, yo no.

- Sin embargo Lauren Mallory no abortaste.

Con el pañuelo en la mano, y enjuagándose el llanto, ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, tengo que empezar a madurar, debo empezar a respetarme, Swan me lo dijo.

La mujer se retiró de la enorme oficina, no sin antes darle las gracias por no despedirla. Edward de manera seca y cortante le contestó.

- No es legal Lauren- Claro que no era legal, pero eso nunca lo había detenido. Pero la imagen de Swan ayudando a la patética mujer y la promesa de respetar su esencia no permitió que él simplemente cambiara a Lauren Mallory a la división de archivo. ¡Diablos! Lauren iba a tener un bebé.

De alguna manera el hecho de ver que la mujer más tonta del mundo quisiera tener un hijo lo amargó, ella quería cambiar ¿Por qué su madre y Jessica no lo hicieron?; Lizzy lo vio como el enemigo y Mía fue solamente un medio para un fin.

Lauren sentada en su escritorio estaba sorprendida _Vaya, eso fue…fue, casi humano._

- Angela- llamó a la chica que estaba de nuevo en estado de alerta.

- ¿Si?- estaba distraída.

- Estoy embarazada.

Y todos los papeles que la pobre Angie había intentado ordenar cayeron al suelo.

**Capitulo diez.**

_Arthur dormía a su lado, horas antes aquel chico la había amado de una manera letal y salvaje. Cada beso, cada caricia hablaban de un hombre que necesitaba desesperadamente un momento de paz, un momento de sosiego. _

"_Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado" le dijo él cuando desnudo dormitaba sobre su seno y jugaba deliciosamente con sus pezones._

_Una triste sonrisa en el rostro de Sara mirando aquel chico de sólo veintidós años. Un chico que estaba perdido de manera irremediablemente para el mundo. De una manera u otra Sara y su experiencia en el camino le dijo que aquel niño viejo estaba desesperado por morir, que el encuentro de ella en un viejo bar en Kansas era tan sólo una pequeña estación antes de que el chico se parara frente a la tormenta y se dejara devorar por ella._

_Besó su espalda, y con su lengua hizo un recorrido por toda la espina dorsal. Él se removió un poco e hizo un sonido de placer. Llegó a su cuello y aspiró su olor a menta fresca, metió su nariz en la mata abundante de su cabello rubio y beso su cabeza. Era más un gesto fraterno que el símbolo de un amor apasionado y febril._

"_Me tengo que ir"_

"_Tráeme una cerveza"_

"_Me tengo que ir"_

_Arthur se volteó y tapo su cuerpo con la sabana._

"_¿No volverás?_

_Sara sabía que la contestación haría que el pobre niño fuese directamente al centro del tifón. No, ella no salvaba a nadie, ella solo era un pequeño personaje en fuga. No era un ángel, no salvaba vidas, tan sólo era un espectador más que observaba el transito de la gente que pasaba por su ruta._

"_No…adiós, te dejo dinero para las cervezas" se vistió con rapidez, le dio una mirada tierna al niño que fumaba en la cama. Se acercó, tomó el cigarrillo, se lo llevó a la boca y aspiró con fuerza…_

"_¿Nunca me dirás tú nombre?"_

_Ella a un paso de la calle simplemente le contestó:_

"_Es sólo un nombre niño" y salió a la calle, dejando el recuerdo del chico en el pasado y añorando de nuevo la carretera._

Poco a poco la imagen de Bella Swan iba cambiando. Vaqueros rotos, una actitud retadora, una pañoleta atrapando su cabello, y un caminar resuelto hicieron que ella atrapara la mirada de todos los que la veían. Si, básicamente se había convertido en una chica Easy Rider, sólo le faltaba un tatuaje _No, él me mataría…odia el tatuaje de su espalda, si viera el mío se sentiría decepcionado _Si, porque a pesar de toda la libertad adquirida la voz de Edward Cullen la salvaba de todos los peligros del camino y de las pequeñas y estúpidas teatralidades que ésta trae consigo.

Arkansas, sólo tres días y luego Tennessee.

Oklahoma fue un lugar de paso. Al principio pensó que se quedaría en Arizona, pero no fue así. Sara y su viaje la obligaron a correr en aquella moto. Estaba sorprendida y asustada de cómo ella había sido capaz de conducir a través de miles de kilómetros, sol, lluvia, oscuridad, malos moteles, mala comida, una que otra cerveza, gente extraña, hombres peligrosos, acentos diferentes, caravanas de gente que andaba de un lugar a otro…Edward Cullen llamándola en la noche y casi doscientas páginas de una historia que hablaba sobre todos esos variopintos seres que sin pensarlo había conocido.

La incertidumbre la guiaba, no tenía un plan trazado. Solo sabía que debía estar en el camino.

La nueva ciudad no la conocía, pero le gustó, Menphis, Nashville y sus lugares bonitos y típicos eran maravillosos. Su padre adoraba a Elvis Presley y hacía allí fue. Rió divertida, seguramente a Charlie aquel lugar le hubiese fascinado. Lo llamaba dos veces a la semana y trataba de evitar cualquier conversación sobre como le iba en Paris. La voz de su padre la hacía sentir vergüenza.

La moto de Carlo se había dañado y esto la obligó a quedarse unos días más. Estaba preocupada ¿Qué haría cuando el dinero se acabara? No le podía durar para siempre. No quería pensar en buscar un trabajo. Interiormente el hecho de trabajar la hacía temblar, si se establecía sería para ella la confirmación de que poco a poco se alejaría de Edward Cullen. Lloraba todas las noches. Ni el escribir, ni la libertad, ni el oxigeno que respiraba eran suficientes. Cada noche se veía añorando a su hombre. Cerraba los ojos y lo veía sentado frente a ella. Veía sus ojos y su ceño adusto, a veces escuchaba la voz de él que la llamaba.

Hacia dos días algo extraño le había ocurrido. Estacionó la moto en un motel de paso, necesitaba bañarse y descansar. Dos hombres de aspecto extraño se le quedaron mirando, uno de ellos fumaba y el otro tomaba una cerveza. El rostro enjuto de uno la asustó, pero fue la mirada alcohólica del segundo que se quedó mirando su trasero fue la que la puso alerta. Uno de ellos le dio un codazo y se le acercó.

- Hola preciosa.

_¡Swan!_

Ella volteó, la voz de él la aturdió.

_Corre…_

- ¿No eres de estos lugares? Y esa moto es maravillosa.

Isabella no emitió una sola palabra.

- ¿Se te comieron la lengua los ratones?- el hombre de rostro enjuto se le acercó y el aliento a alcohol hizo que a ella se le revolviera el estomago.

_¡Diablos nena! Corre…corre mi amor._

¡Oh si! Si lo haría.

_¡Ahora!_

_¡No me grites baby! Ya te escuché._

Isabella sonrió dulcemente a los dos hombres, ambos eran peligrosos. Ambos tenían los ojos de animales violentos, iguales a White o al mismo James. Sabía que si demostraba algún temor inmediatamente ellos atacarían.

- Hola.

- ¡Habla! No se ve chicas como tú en estos lugares ¿quieres tomar una cerveza preciosa?

_¡No!_

- Quizás.

- Nos vamos a divertir.

Escuchó el rugir en su memoria _si estuviese aquí, ya los habrías decapitado._

- Claro que si- con todo el asco del mundo Bella se acercó de manera coqueta, llevó una mano al pecho del hombre y dijo.

- ¿Por qué no me esperan ambos en el bar que esta a dos kilómetros de aquí?

- Podemos ir juntos- uno de los hombres mostró una fila de dientes amarillos.

- Por favor chicos, soy una dama debo bañarme y cambiarme, voy a ponerme bonita ¿les gusta bailar?

Los hombres silbaron llenos de emoción.

- Nos encanta bailar.

- Bailaré para los dos, ¿cómo se llaman?

- Billy.

- Asthon.

- Bien Billy y Asthon- mordió su boca _¡Oh Swan! ¡No te atrevas! _– será una noche divertida, se hacer cosas maravillosas,

_¡No! ¡No! ¡Swan! _

_Ya lo se, no te preocupes, vas a ver, no me va a pasar nada._

_¡Da la maldita vuelta! No seas imprudente, siempre me tienes que llevar la contraria._

- Me gustas chica.

- Les voy a gustar más, van a ver- los ojillos chocolates de Bella miraron a los hombres de manera tímida- ¿Qué? ¿Van a complacerme?- una risa de campanas salió de ella, por dentro estaba aterrada.

- No te demores demasiado.

- Oh no lo haré.

El hombre se le acercó y pasó su nariz por una de las mejillas de la chica. Sensación que causó en ella la necesidad urgente de vomitar.

- ¡Mierda! Hueles bien.

_¡Lo mato Swan!_

Si, aún en ese momento, el celoso Edward Cullen hacía de las suyas en su imaginación.

- Huelo mejor limpia.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Sandra.

Los hombres hicieron un ruido asqueroso, signo de la lujuria repulsiva y podrida de seres que seguramente golpeaban y tomaban mujeres a la fuerza. Tintinearon las llaves de su camioneta, para ellos esa noche sería la noche ¡seguramente la puta era de las que gritaba! Pensaron ambos, les gustaba las mujeres que gritaban y si era de dolor mucho mejor, si, una buena noche.

- Te esperamos.

Bella les sonrió, hizo el teatro de registrarse en el motel, el administrador la miraba, ella esperó que la camioneta de los hombres se marchara y como alma que lleva el diablo, Isabella agarró la moto y en medio de la noche calurosa emprendió el viaje de huida. Escuchaba el regaño de Edward Cullen en su cabeza. Ella sonrió _Estoy bien, ya estoy bien ángel… ¿ves? No me cuides tanto, soy una chica grande- ¿Qué mierda sería de mi nena? Ten un poco de compasión mi amor._

Cada paso, cada palabra y cada pensamiento estaban destinados a ser regidos por él. En medio del camino Isabella supo que por mucha libertad que ella promulgara, no era libre, estaba pegada a él como si un hilo invisible la conectara. Si en algún momento de esos casi dos meses de separación creyó que podría romperlo, se equivocó, es más supo que no lo deseaba ¿entonces? ¿Entonces qué quedaba? ¡Dios! La respuesta era fácil y temible, pero aún no estaba lista para contestarla, aún le quedaba mucho camino para recorrer y con la fe en el amor brutal de Edward Cullen, ella sabía que a él también. Aún así se moría de deseos de llamarlo, si, escuchar su voz y sentir como el sonido vibrante de esta la recorría por todas partes como una caricia profunda y sensual. Su cuerpo lo extrañaba de manera tan desesperante que se despertaba con la sensación de él dentro de ella, del dolor y del placer, sensaciones que ella comprendía como expresión del lenguaje erótico. Si sentía su respirar después del clímax en su cuello, de sus dientes mordiendo sus pezones, de sus manos marcando territorio, de sus dedos perversos extendiendo el placer después del placer, de su lengua húmeda dentro de su boca, de sus palabras de amor alucinante, del peso formidable de él descansando en su cuerpo; de la tremenda sensación de Edward Cullen queriéndola devorar por completo.

Si, Isabella Swan, a pesar de todo era una adicta.

"_Para él es todo cuestión de adicción"_

Descubrió que no se quería curar. No ¿para qué? No podría volver a la pureza, no, no la quería.

_Entonces vuelve a mi- no, aún no, no es tiempo, tenemos que saber quienes somos, tienes que pensar quien eres - ¿Quién soy Swan? ¡Una mierda sin ti! – no digas eso, no lo digas, tanta responsabilidad sobre mis hombros Edward._

Solo tenía veintidós años, en tres semanas veintitrés.

Durante toda semana, la compañía Cullen C.O vibró y el mundo pareció rugir. El todo poderoso no dejaba descansar a nadie. Hizo que los empleados fueran al enorme teatro del piso 46 para escuchar no un regaño, sino el discurso de casi media hora sobre como la compañía estaba presta a incursionar en nuevos negocios. Discurso que fue trasmitido a todas las demás subsidiarias en el país y en el resto del mundo.

"_La compañía Cullen C.O busca diversificarse, nuevas tecnologías e inversiones en innumerables negocios exigen de nosotros un compromiso total y competente. Por ejemplo la inversión en hoteles, bienes raíces y en el sector editorial son algunas de ellas. Hoy los casi veinte mil empleados de esta empresa fundada por mi abuelo Ernest lleva la batuta en el mundo empresarial de América y es por eso que el compromiso adquirido por ustedes, por mí, no debe declinar….." _El discurso continuó, todos estaban aterrados, no solo por la cantidad de trabajo que se les venía encima, sino porque en muchos años el señor del hielo no había hablado tanto frente a ningún empleado. Vestido de oscuro y con gesto adusto se veía temible "_Para mi Edward Cullen como presidente de la compañía sé lo difícil que es este nuevo reto, sé el sacrificio que éste conlleva, solo yo lo sé, familia, amistades y…por lo tanto los salarios irán en aumento de manera gradual, salarios que estarán regidos por los niveles de competitividad y eficiencia. Es así que cada uno debe plantearse el hecho de saber si está dispuesto a nuevos retos; sino es así es hora de abrir nuevos caminos" _Oh, Oh, todos ellos sabían que en aquella maquinaria impresionante de la enorme empresa algún fallo y ésta y su presidente simplemente prescindirían de todos. El discurso fue traducido como "No habrá piedad, el que sirve, sirve y el que no, no".

Edward le había informado a la familia sobre los nuevos rumbos que la compañía tendría. Ninguno dijo nada. Sabían que solo él podría con semejante cosa. Estaba tratando de tener una relación cordial y menos seca con todos, a excepción del padre, con quien seguía teniendo un contacto distante.

En el discurso, Emmett, Jasper y Alice estaban presentes. La última al saber el cómo iría aquel propuso que era hora que toda la compañía tuviese pequeñas fiestas que les dieran a todos los empleados una sensación de pertenencia y seguridad. Edward dijo que si, pero que no esperase que él apareciera en ellas.

- Bella siempre decía era hora cariño que te integraras un poco- Alice era inteligente.

- ¿Ella dijo eso?

- Así es, temor y respeto son cosas muy diferentes.

Edward frunció la boca en gesto caprichoso.

- Solo un momento no quiero espectáculos Alice.

- Lo sé- la imagen de su hermano mirando tras el cristal, era la imagen que ella había intuido- Lo estas intentando ¿no es así?

- Cada maldito día.

Al día siguiente en todos los periódicos de la ciudad salieron los titulares sobre la expansión demencial de la empresa: _Cullen C.O y la monopolización industrial._

Pero fue en el periódico propiedad de Aro Vulturi donde el titular rezaba _Edward Cullen y su complejo de Dios. _El viejo había empezado su carrera por pisarle los talones al todo poderoso.

Un Emmett furioso pateó el piso.

- ¡Maldito idiota!

- No le pongas atención a ese cretino hermano, sabes que cada año trata de desestabilizar con sus comentarios.

- Deberías patearle el culo Edward.

- Un día lo haré.

- Ha llegado demasiado lejos ¿sabías que trató de comprar a nuestra Bella?

La expresión de furia contenida explotó de pronto. Se paró del escritorio, casi lo tumba y caminó como animal por todo el espacio con los puños cerrados.

- ¿Qué?

Emmett inocente sonrió.

- Si, pero ella le dijo que podía meterse su dinero por el trasero Edward, diez mil dólares mensuales, si ella sonsacaba información de presidencia.

- Maldito hijo de puta- resopló.

- Pero la chica le dijo que no, hubieras visto la expresión del viejo cadáver, fue maravillosa, creo que el maldito cínico por primera vez vio que alguien se le negaba a él y a su dinero de porquería.

¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué ella no le comentó nada? ¡Swan!; ¡Demonios! Ella y sus pequeñas batallas en las cuales no le dejó participar, es más parecía que de alguna manera era ella la que estaba siempre dispuesta a batallar para él _Yo peleo por tí ángel, siempre. _

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- se llevó las manos a su cabello.

- Fue el día de la fiesta- Emmett contestó de manera despreocupada- Todavía no te habías presentado a deslumbrar a todos allí- dijo de manera burlona- él la sacó a bailar y de pronto le hizo la propuesta, pero Swan es una gata, por poco lo golpea en pleno salón, fue divertido de ver.

¡La puta fiesta! Cómo odiaba ese día. El maldito día que la humilló como un sádico, ese día en que ella empezó a despedirse de él…_Soy un maldito idiota ¿cómo la pude maltratar así? Y ella enfrentándose a todos ¡a mi! _Fue hacía el escritorio y con los puños puesto sobre él ordenó a su hermano intimidar al maldito viejo cadáver.

- Pero hace un momento…

- Hace un momento nada Emmett, amenázalo, jódelo, que el maldito perro no se meta conmigo, porque sino yo mismo voy y le destrozo el maldito cuello.

Emmett se puso de pie, su hermano el pandillero lo invitaba a participar.

- Eso será como ponerlo alerta Edward, se pondrá peor.

- ¡Me importa un bledo! Vamos a ver quien gana. Además ahora cuento con Black editores.

- ¿Te quieres divertir?

- Lo quiero matar _¿cómo se atreve a poner sus manos sobre Swan? ¿Contaminarla con su aliento nauseabundo? ¡Mierda! Y te quedaste callada. _Edward Cullen lo supo, ella no dijo nada tan sólo porque Bella sabía cual sería su reacción: Aro Vulturi arrojado desde el último piso de su maldita editorial.

Salió de la empresa. Sus guardaespaldas lo siguieron, pero en mitad del camino se bajo del auto, le dio las llaves a Sam y se dispuso a caminar por todo Manhattan, mientras que todos lo veían.

Casi dos meses, se acercaba el otoño.

Para Peter Sullivan la experiencia de ser un profesional no había sido nada agradable. Intentó conseguir un empleo, pero la situación del país y el aire mojigato que de nuevo se respiraba en América le dijo que no sería posible, pues al ser homosexual, todos de una manera muy hipócrita le decían que no. Deseaba estudiar para una maestría y después para un doctorado, pero no tenía dinero, y ya no quería decirle a sus padres. Carlo le dijo que él le ayudaría, pero era demasiado orgulloso, además el chico Italiano deseaba un restaurante propio, no de su familia; cosa que lo enorgullecía y lo llenaba de esperanzas, quizás así éste por fin saldría de su condición de homosexual vergonzante. Además para empeorar todo, su mejor amiga se había ido y no tenía con quien conversar. Se sentía muy solo, le dio terror entender que quizás el mundo de Isabella Swan lo había absorbido de tal manera que él, Peter Sullivan, el chico de los mil amigos dependía de la cualidad literaria y misteriosa de Bella _¡Caray! Isa amiga ¿Quién eres tú?_

Iba y se sentaba dos veces en la semana en el restaurante. Trataba de no ser muy evidente, trataba de parecer un cliente regular.

Estaba concentrado leyendo un libro. De manera secreta Peter gustaba de pequeños pecados, leía novelas que en el mundo elitista de la literatura donde él se movía debía ser un algo así como blasfemia. Una historia de vampiros románticos condenados a la eternidad. Se vio a sí mismo suspirando por el protagonista y por la historia de amor imposible _¿Por qué estas cosas no me pasan a mí? _

Estaba concentrado leyendo sobre aquel ser hermoso y terriblemente desgraciado, cuando un ser hermoso y terriblemente desgraciado se paró frente a él.

- Peter.

Edward Cullen y casi se cae de la silla.

- ¡Hola!- Peter se paró de la mesa, pero la mano enguantada de Edward lo volvió a sentar y el gigante hizo lo mismo. Peter miró hacía donde estaba Carlo, pero éste estaba en la cocina _¡Auxilio! _

- No te asustes Peter.

_Estoy que me orino de miedo ¡Carajo! Hoy esta más hermoso que todos los días, aún con lo delgado que está._

- Tú me asustas, no puedo evitarlo Edward.

- ¿Después de lo que ha pasado?

- Precisamente por eso, eres impredecible y violento.

- Soy mucho más- se quitó los guantes. Peter lo observó y recordó un día cuando Bella le dijo _Se quita los guantes amigo y yo me quiero morir, es el acto más condenadamente sensual que hace mi ángel _sonrió.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

El muchacho parpadeó.

- No de ti Edward, es que me acordé de Bella- inmediatamente los ojos verdes lo traspasaron, Peter tuvo la impresión que las pupilas de sus ojos se dilataron - ¡Lo siento! _¡Carlo! _¡Diablos! ¿Cómo me comporto contigo? ¿Qué digo? ¿Qué hago? En serio Edward quiero ser tú amigo, siempre lo he querido, ¡eres hermoso! Y no lo digo de manera…tú sabes…yo vivo fascinado con ustedes dos, ambos son literarios…creo que tuve envidia… ¡carajo! Estoy hablando idioteces, pero tú siempre me intimidas y parece que lo disfrutas, a veces me preguntaba ¿cómo hacía Bella contigo?

- Ella me retaba.

- Si eso era fascinante, pero yo…yo no tengo tanta fuerza.

- Eres muy fuerte Peter, el día que ella se fue, fuiste muy fuerte, el día que me diste el golpe en la mandíbula fuiste muy fuerte.

Peter saltó de emoción ¿qué? ¿El divino lo estaba adulando? ¡Detente mundo!

- ¿En serio? ¿Te golpee duro?

- Muy fuerte.

- Mi padre estaría orgulloso de mi ¡carajo! ¡Si señor! Yo sé defender a mi chica.

Edward sonrió con amargura…

_Oh no, no…no te pongas triste Edward… ¡Diablos!...este hombre demente._

- Tengo hambre Peter.

- Lo sé.

- No, en serio quiero comer.

- Oh…oh _¡que mente sucia! Es que siempre…la vida sexual de estos dos acabó de encochinar mi cabeza _voy a decirle a mi novio que te prepare algo.

Pero no era necesario Carlo de Pietro estaba allí detrás de él mirando con ojos de reproche a Edward Cullen.

- ¿Qué hace aquí? Viene a golpearme por lo de la moto.

- Ganas no me faltan Carlo, es algo que no te perdono.

- Por mí no hay problema, soy homosexual, pero soy Italiano.

Peter miró a ambos y levantó las manos con impaciencia.

- ¡Cálmate Carlo! Estoy hablando con mi amigo, si, porque Edward Cullen es mi amigo ¿No es así? Tenemos cosas en común- se tocó el pecho- un amor lejano y hermoso, ahora ve y prepara algo, tenemos que comer aquí, mi amigo invita.

- ¡Peter!

Pero el muchacho lo miró enojado _¿no ves tonto que trato de ayudar?_

- Cállate amor y ve a preparar la cena, además todos nos están viendo.

Los ojos azules del italiano estaba recelosos por ese hombre que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

- Gracias.

- De nada Eddie.

El dragón gruñó.

Peter supo que había ido demasiado lejos.

- Lo siento.

- Todo menos Eddie Peter Sullivan.

- Si Edward, soy un tonto. Bueno al menos no te llamo Baby-el dragón dio un puño sobre la mesa- Ella tenía razón, que poco sentido del humor tienes.

Edward no dijo nada, no él no le había dado risas a Isabella Swan. Tomó el libro que Peter estaba leyendo.

- ¿Qué lees?

Peter se sonrojó _Aquí estoy frente a este hombre y me ve leyendo un libro de adolescente ¡fantástico! Va a creer que soy un superficial._

- Es algo para descansar del Joyce Y Dickens Edward.

- No te estoy juzgando Peter.

El chico suspiró aliviado. El todo poderoso le ofrecía una conversación.

- Es una historia de amor, un poco triste, espero que tenga un final feliz.

- ¿Hay finales felices Peter?

- Quiero creer que si Edward, quiero creer que si, el mundo es una mierda la mayoría de veces, todos buscando el amor y no estar solos, las historias de amor con finales felices a veces me reconcilian con el cinismo del mundo- Peter agarró el libro y luego miró al hombre impresionante que tenía en frente- Me gustan las historias de amor, hace seis meses presencio una que es maravillosa.

- No hay final feliz.

Peter acercó la silla y dijo de manera profunda.

- Deja que el mundo te sorprenda Edward, no controles lo incontrolable, Isabella Swan vino hacía ti en un momento en que quizás no la esperabas, ella volverá cuando menos esperas, confía en su ser impredecible.

- Eres muy extraño Peter Sullivan.

- ¿De buena o mala manera?

- De buena manera.

- ¿Me esta halagando?

- Quizás.

- Ohh, bueno, bueno, el rey de Nueva York, nuestra chica estará orgullosa de nosotros, los dos seres más diferente del mundo están a punto de hacerse amigos ¿qué probabilidades hay?

- No hay probabilidades, solo existe el caos Sullivan.

- Exacto Edward, exacto.

Peter trató de hablar con Edward que era casi mudo _iguales ¡Dios! _Estaba increíblemente nervioso. La incomodidad del silencio hizo que el chico empezara a hablar, además el costosísimo vino que el mismo Edward ordenó no ayudó para nada. De un momento a otro se vio hablando de cosas tremendamente personales _¡mierda! Este hombre me quiere emborrachar._

- ¿Me quieres emborrachar?

- Te quiero emborrachar- una sonrisa infantil en su cara y Peter vio el rostro del hombre real del que su adorada Isa estaba enamorada _¡Wow!_

- Pues lo estás logrando amigo, tengo que decir que quizás me aproveche de tu dinero y te diga que quiero más de este vino.

Edward levantó su mano de césar para pedir otra botella.

- ¡No! bromeaba, no puedo mañana tengo una entrevista de trabajo en una escuela privada- Peter y su rostro amable cambió, intuía que sería de nuevo un fracaso.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada.

Edward dio un puño sobre la mesa, odiaba que la gente no le dijera lo que pensaba, estos literatos y sus pensamientos oscuros.

- No voy a conseguir trabajo Edward, nadie quiere que un homosexual le enseñe a sus hijos, he estado buscando trabajo por más de un mes, no valen mis calificaciones y mi deseo de enseñar, voy a intentarlo en una escuela pública, cosa que no me desagrada, pero quiero estudiar y los sueldos no ayudan.

- ¿Qué escuela es?

- The Old Republic.

- Para mañana tendrás trabajo, no te preocupes ¿en que escuela quieres enseñar? Dime y yo te consigo el empleo, además te puedo dar una beca.

Peter arrugó el ceño en gesto enojado.

- No, no quiero tu ayuda Edward.

Otro puño sobre la mesa, los cubiertos saltaron y el vino amenazó en derramarse sobre el piso.

- No me gusta que me digan que no Peter Sullivan, voy a ayudar.

- ¿Tienes que estar imponiéndote?

- Quiero ayudar ¿acaso eso es tan malo? ¡Dios! Eres igual a ella, cada maldita cosa que le daba era una pelea- Edward Cullen y su rostro de hierro asustaron a Peter- vas a aceptar mi ayuda. Lo hago por ti, lo hago por ella, permíteme eso.

El corazón de pollo del chico se hizo pequeño. Esa cosa asustadora a través de él trataba de alguna manera de estar en contacto con ese ser lejano que no estaba y que sin embargo vivía presente en la vida de ambos. ¡Sagrado Batman! Como diría su amiga, es difícil ver a esos seres caminando entre mortales tratando de vivir entre mortales, si, ellos que se comportaban de manera egoísta y mandona imponiendo sus reglas a todo el mundo y sin embargo era conmovedor y trágico, ya que en el mundo de gente como ellos a veces se cruzaban seres como Isabella Swan que estaban dispuestos a patearles el trasero y volverlos locos de amor y soledad.

- La amamos demasiado ¿no es así?- el dragón tomó una copa de vino y la bebió de una sola toma- Bueno amigo- Peter sonrió – No he hecho la solicitud para una escuela muy exclusiva donde están implementando un método nuevo basado en el arte, esa me gusta, The Graham Institute.

- ¿The Graham Institute? Alista tus libros Peter.

- Soy bueno Edward, soy maestro, eso lo sé, puedo enseñar, soy bueno.

El resto de la noche Peter habló y habló como una cacatúa, sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de sentirse cómodo frente a ese hombre que tenía en frente.

- Debo darte las gracias Peter.

- ¿Por qué?- el muchacho parpadeó, estaba seguro que en su vida Edward Cullen no había dado las gracias a nadie.

- Por lo del apartamento, siempre está limpio.

- Oh claro que si, cuando Isa vuelva debe encontrar su casa limpia y su gato bien alimentado.

- ¿La conociste en realidad Peter?

- No, a veces no es necesario saber todo de una persona Edward, todos tenemos secretos, pero ellos no nos definen.

Una risa cínica cruzó el rostro del presidente de _Cullen C.O_. sus putos secretos lo definían a él.

Se despidió del muchacho y de Carlo dejándole la propina más escandalosa que alguien había dejado en ese restaurante.

Apretó la mano del muchacho de manera feroz _Algún día mis manitos no sobrevivirán a las suyas _se acercó al rostro del joven.

- Si ella llama Peter, dile que – y le susurró al oído- dile que me muero de hambre- se alejó dos pasos y de manera burlona amenazó a Carlo- vendré más seguido Carlo, lo de la puta moto no se me olvida.

Lo vieron irse y dejar tras de si una estela de hermosura funesta.

- ¡Mierda Carlo! Me voy a hacer pipí de susto, Edward Cullen es mi amigo y deja la tontería de estar retándolo, si ese hombre peleara contra ti, tu linda cara de italiano estaría desfigurada.

A los tres días Peter recibía una llamada de Graham Institute invitándolo a ser parte de su grupo de profesores y otra de Cullen C.O haciéndolo acreedor de una beca. Peter casi se desmaya.

**Capitulo trece.**

…_los dos viejos se sentaban a jugar cartas toda la tarde. Sara no entendió al principio el porque insistían con el viejo motel que se caía a pedazos._

_Aún le dolían las heridas, sus costillas no habían sanado del todo. Rachel la cuidaba como si fuera una niña pequeña. Por primera vez en su vida aceptó que alguien cuidara de ella. Una noche se sorprendió llorando en su cama, la imagen de su madre con quien no tuvo una conversación real después de cumplir quince años vino a ella. Su madre, a quien vio sumergida en las malditas cosas cotidianas y vulgares de un ama de casa americana. Su madre y su cocina, su madre y la iglesia y el hogar de ancianos, su madre podrida en aquella casa viendo las hojas caer. Recordaba como aquel día en que la vio sentada fumándose un cigarrillo en la cocina, sin bañarse y con el pelo enredado y mal teñido se dijo que jamás sería como ella. Ahora diez años después cuando parecía que la vida de niña había sido borrada en el camino, volvió a esa cocina y no supo porque que su madre en medio de sus idioteces particulares fue una mujer feliz. Con lágrimas en los ojos Sara volvió a enamorarse de su mamá, no como la imagen maternal, sino con la mujer que en ella residía._

_Se levantó, tomó aquella cajilla de recuerdos que guardaba celosamente y sacó el mechón de cabello de Tracy ¡que tonta era! Ella amaba a la mujer dueña de ese cabello, pero no amó a la que envejeció y un día cambió su cabello rubio natural por un rojo oscuro. Había sido tan cruel y tan estúpida. Acusó a su madre de ser un ser petrificado en aquel pueblucho insulso. Ahora estaba intuyendo que quizás el mismo coraje que se requería para irse, también era el mismo coraje que se necesitaba para quedarse…_

En ese momento Isabella pensó en Charlie. Él se quedó en Forks y enfrentó los estúpidos retos de la vida simple.

"_Oh Charlie, si somos guerreros"_

Corrió como loca hasta el primer teléfono que encontró y llamó a su papá.

- ¡Campanas! Vaya extrañas a este chico, me llamaste ayer.

Bella respiró y con lágrimas en los ojos dijo.

- Pa, no estoy en Francia.

Charlie Swan gritó tras el teléfono como un loco. Ella se quedó en silenció mientras su papá la regañaba como niña pequeña; el pobre hombre estaba aterrado. Cuando éste se calmó un poco Bella le contó que había renunciado a _Cullen C.O_ y que estaba en una moto recorriendo el sur de Estados Unidos. Charlie se quedó en silencio un rato.

- No tenias porque mentirme Isabella.

- Lo siento papá pero era algo que tenía que hacer.

- ¿Estas bien cariño? ¿Necesitas dinero? Vuelve.

- Tengo dinero Charlie y no voy a volver por ahora, quiero que entiendas que esto lo tenía que hacer.

- Renée.

- Así es, ¿pa?

- Dime.

- Yo te amo mucho, mucho hasta el cielo y más allá. Esto también lo hago por ti…estoy escribiendo.

- ¿De verdad Campanas?

- Si, te lo prometí.

- Me muero de miedo Bella.

- Estoy bien, de verdad que sí, voy a comprar un celular y te voy a llamar todos los días.

- Más te vale hija.

- Te lo prometo Charlie… ¿Charlie?

- Dime.

- Gracias, gracias por quedarte conmigo.

- Nena, eres mi responsabilidad.

- Eres un magnifico papá.

- ¿Lo soy?

- El mejor del mundo.

Estaba agotada.

Realmente cansada.

Al igual que su personaje Sara…ambas travesías las del libro y la propia la tenían cansada. Al escribir sobre aquella mujer y su caminar de casi diez años por América, supo que en algún momento tenía que llegar a alguna parte. Fue así que después de Tennesse y su paso de solo una semana se vio conduciendo hacía dos estados extraños, hermosos y que se salían del contexto de esa norte América protestante: Mississipi y por último Nueva Orleáns.

Estaba quedándose sin dinero. En un mes tendría que ir por el resto que le quedaba en el banco. Diez mil dólares.

Arrendó una pequeña cabaña, en un pueblo pequeño y caliente y se aprestó a observar con detenimiento la gente de aquel lugar. Su acento, su dejo campesino, la extraña nostalgia por el pasado, sus modos violentos, su comida llena de grasa y deliciosa, su música. Parecía inmersa en una novela de William Faulkner y le fascinó. Al primer día todos le hablaban y al segundo todos le preguntaban de donde venía. Una chica rubia le llevó un pastel de carne y sin más ni más le contó la historia de su vida. La chica estaba fascinada con Isabella y su moto.

- No he salido de este pueblo nunca y no quiero, tengo todo lo que necesito, mi hombre, mi perro y una linda casa ¿tienes novio?

Si, si tenía.

- Tengo.

- Oh cuéntame todo chica.

Bella parpadeó levemente.

- Es mío.

- Tiene que serlo con esa piel y ese cabello, tiene que serlo ¿es lindo?

Era mucho más.

- Es diferente.

- No hablas mucho ¿no es así?

- No, pero me gusta escuchar.

- Entonces estoy en el lugar correcto, además como no te vas a quedar mucho tiempo, tengo que aprovechar- la chica soltó una carcajada- aquí todos me conocen y yo les aburro, así que Isabel ¿puedo llamarte Isabel? Contigo me voy a desquitar, después te invito a la taberna y comemos algo delicioso, tienes que comer – y durante una semana estuvo con aquella chica que le enseñó los pequeños misterios de aquel extraño lugar.

_Sara se vio en medio del desastre…casas destruidas, gente muerta y la tremenda soledad y vulnerabilidad de hombres que vieron como sus vidas cambiaron tras el huracán._

_Sentada en la calle, sin nada, la mujer tuvo la extraña sensación de que cada paso que ella daba traía consigo la tormenta._

Aro estaba furioso.

- Maldito bastardo.

Emmett Cullen había mandado una amenaza velada.

- Ellos no pueden hacer esto ¿qué se creen? ¿Los malditos dueños del mundo?

Estaba harto.

- Ellos no pueden hacer nada Aro, es sólo una maldita editorial, los Cullen no están por encima de la primera enmienda.

- No, no lo están, no lo están.

- Mañana en la noche habrá la presentación oficial de la alianza Black- Cullen.

El viejo Aro retumbó de ira. La maldita alianza hacía imposible la ruina de su competidora, cosa que le pareció extraña, pues el viejo Billy era renuente a aquella fusión, además desde hace años se corría el rumor del odio acérrimo entre los dos príncipes. Una cosa era la inyección de capital, otra la fusión absoluta.

- Quiero que varios periodistas y fotógrafos vayan allí.

- No nos dejarán entrar.

- No diremos que somos nosotros, hay varios _Freelance_, gente de otros medios que me debe favores, no sé porqué pero esa fusión me huele mal.

Se atrevió a sacar a Mía de su escondite.

Las pequeñas fotos fueron a parar a la habitación de huéspedes donde él dormía.

"_Ella ¿va a estar bien?"_

_Los ojos del médico lo miraban con reproche._

"_No, no va a estar bien"_

_El muchacho se abalanzó sobre el doctor, pero su padre y Billy lo detuvieron._

"_¡Cúrela!"_

"_Señor Cullen dígale a su hijo que ese bebé vive de milagro, si sobrevive dos meses es mucho para ella, la madre es una drogadicta y por lo que veo el padre también"_

_Edward pateó la silla lleno de furia, miró a Billy con reproche y a su padre con odio infinito._

"_¡Los odio a los dos! Odio a Jacob y lo quiero matar"_

_Encontró al muchacho que estaba en la habitación de Jessica y frente a ella lo golpeó._

"_¡No tenías derecho! Maldito seas!"_

_Los ojos azules de la chica tonta parecían perdidos en la nada._

"_¿Murió?" ella empezó a llorar de manera histérica "nada es como yo quería, nada ¡es tú maldita culpa! No vengas aquí Eddie con tus teatros, todo es tu puta culpa"_

"_Si alguno de ustedes se acerca a Mía los mato"_

_Durante meses estuvo allí, cerca del bebé. Su padre Carlisle avergonzado logró que el muchacho tuviese una habitación en aquel hospital. No pudo evitar que Jessica fuese de manera regular, claro estaba que lo hacía cuidándose que el muchacho no se encontrara allí. Dos peleas más con Jacob y Billy lo convenció que aquel no era su lugar. Todos sabían que no iba a ver a la niña, iba solo a ver hasta qué punto Jessica era capaz de aguantar la cercanía de Edward Cullen sin que claudicara frente a él y literalmente se arrastrara por él._

_Él seguía drogándose como un loco, un día Esme lo vio llorando como niño pequeño, ese día fueron las primeras convulsiones de Mía que presagiaban el final. La pobre mujer no pudo hacer nada, tan solo dejar que aquel niño llorara en su regazo._

_Le cantó canciones._

_Le hablaba de pequeñas tonterías._

_Hizo promesas._

_Fue a la iglesia._

_Trató de dejar la droga._

_Le dijo que haría sacrificios por ella "no volveré a tocar el piano si estas bien" pero nada estuvo bien._

_A veces en las noches Edward se quedaba mirando la niña, ésta tenía enorme ojos azules. Él creía que ella le hablaba, pequeños susurros. Edward metía su mano a la incubadora y tomaba su mano._

"_¿Qué dices?"_

_Susurros…_

_Pero la droga terrible no permitía que él estuviese bien, era ésta la que le hacía creer que la niña le hablaba, casi amo la maldita._

Los príncipes de Nueva York, uno al lado del otro, repeliéndose estaban por hacer el anuncio de la fusión Cullen- Black. Jasper, Emmett, Billy y el mismo Carlisle estaban ahí. Todos temían que aquellos dos se agarraran a puños en plena conferencia de prensa. Edward le dijo a su padre que no diría una palabra a la prensa. Carlisle aceptó ser él que diera la cara frente a los casi cien periodistas apostados en la enorme sala de conferencias.

Jacob estaba silencioso. No se había recuperado del todo de la enorme paliza que Edward Cullen le había dado. Lo miraba de reojo, lo conocía muy bien, ambos fumaban en esquinas diferentes, los periodista se apostaban en la sala. Jasper y Emmett estaban pendiente. Secretarias, camareros y un sin fin de personas en aquel lugar y aquellos dos apartes de todo.

Jacob buscaba a Isabella por todas partes, estaba apenado con la chica, eso hizo que no se acercara a ella; además porque ella misma le hizo saber que no deseaba tener ningún contacto con él. A pesar de la furia que le provocó el saber que era amante de Edward Cullen no podía tener sentimientos negativos con la chica.

¡Dios! A pesar del enfrentamiento con su ex amigo, de las constantes reflexiones sobre las últimas palabras que se habían dicho, no podía ¡y que el cielo lo perdonase! La envidia hacía Edward Cullen seguía latente y el hecho de que éste tuviese a Isabella Swan mucho más ¿cómo semejante animal podría ser amado por esa chica? Jacob cerró los ojos y sintió vergüenza, que ser tan mezquino y maldito, pero no podía evitarlo.

La pobre Ángela se movía de un lado a otro y Lauren quien ya no escondía su embarazo estaba agotada.

- ¿Dónde esta Isabella?- preguntó a la agobiada Lauren.

- No está- evitó hablar con el hombre, trataba de cuidar su trabajo.

- ¿Cómo que no está?

- No sé, pregúntele a Angie, ella sabe más que yo.

Jacob se agitó, fue hacía Angie.

- ¿Bella?

La inocente chica sonrió, trataba de organizar escarapelas.

- Oh señor Black, nuestra Bella se fue hace dos meses a estudiar a Londres.

Jacob alzó las cejas _Lo dejo ¡lo hizo! _Giró la vista hacía el presidente de _Cullen C.O_ quien tenía el rostro rígido y serio. Jacob lo conocía muy bien, tenía aquel gesto que vio en las épocas donde todo estaba peor _sufre _ Empuñó sus manos. No, él no podía ser mejor, no ahora, porque si, en la novela Edward-Jacob el último había aceptado su papel de alimaña mediocre.

Caminó unos pasos, Jasper estaba a la expectativa, Emmett y Carlisle también. Este último al ver la actitud del muchacho lo tomó del brazo de manera diplomática pero dura.

- La conferencia dará inicio Jacob.

- No quiero estar en esta farsa Carlisle, sabes lo que opino de ésta.

- Pues no me importa.

- Tu hijo no va a hablar.

- Lo hará, ambos dejen de comportarse como un par de niños.

Pero la mirada de Edward Cullen le hizo saber que tendría que matarlo primero antes de que él se parara frente a todos las sanguijuelas.

Jacob no tenía remedio, el viejo Billy en su silla de ruedas no podía dar la imagen de seguridad empresarial que aún el rubio Carlisle Cullen tenía.

Todos los periodistas y fotógrafos se sentaron a escuchar la conferencia de prensa. Cooper había hecho un magnifico video sobre ambas compañías y el cómo la fusión de ambas cambiaría para siempre el mundo editorial de América.

Edward como déspota rey miraba a su padre pararse en frente, lo vio con la postura que denotaba poder; desde niño admiró eso de su viejo: poder, elegancia, bondad y lejanía. Él inspiraba miedo, su padre carisma. Hubo un día en que él se dijo _quiero ser como mi papá _pero eso fue hace mucho años.

Se acercó y se hizo detrás de éste. Todos los periodistas estaban pendientes de él.

La conferencia comenzó, el atractivo poder del patriarca hizo que todos estuviesen cómodos por los quince minutos en que habló, llego un momento en que hasta los hizo sonreír, contando los tiempos en que Billy y Él como chicos rebeldes se pararon frente a sus padres y dijeron que donarían todo su dinero a un famoso gurú hindú. Todos rieron.

"_La culpa fue de Jonh Lennon_" si, a la memoria de Carlisle vino la imagen de su padre William quien lo miró de manera fría desde el otro lado del enorme escritorio y a quien la broma no le hizo ninguna gracia.

Jacob tomó la palabra, no lo hacía mal, su perfecta sonrisa, su presencia morena y su cultura literaria eran maravillosas; pero todos estaban pendiente del dragón quien parecía una estatua de hielo.

Todo se volvió un pandemonium al ver que el presidente de _Cullen C.O _no dijo ni una sola palabra. Tanto Carlisle como Jacob no pudieron controlar a los periodistas que literalmente gritaban. Cooper y la gente de medios trataban de controlar todo aquello. Emmett, Jasper y el mismo Carlisle miraron a Edward quien solo observaba aquella locura con ojos de indiferencia. Finalmente respiró impaciente y se paró frente al micrófono y con un gesto de silencio todos callaron.

-Creo que mi padre y el señor Black han dicho lo suficiente. Lo que yo pueda decir no aportará nada a lo anteriormente dicho. Solo diré que la fusión entre ambas compañías combatirá la basura mediática en que se ha vuelto el mundo editorial, tratamos de volver a esas épocas donde los hechos eran más importantes que el vender la intimidad y la privacidad de las personas- se alejó del micrófono pero la voz de una chica rompió el silencio.

- Se dice que esta fusión es básicamente la manera de contrarrestar el poder de Vulturi Editorial.

Edward sonrió por lo bajo. Carlisle no pudo detener lo que iba a ocurrir.

- Es usted inteligente- miró a la chica directamente y ésta casi se desmaya.

Así fue como todos apuntaron sus miles de preguntas a Edward Cullen, pero éste se alejó y le dijo a Cooper que controlara a los locos o sino sería despedido.

Fue hacia una de las camareras y se sirvió un vaso de agua, estaba tratando de beber. Eso hacía parte de la promesa de cuidar la pequeña joya que se ocultaba en su memoria.

Un olor a nicotina se instaló detrás de él.

- Finalmente se fue ¿no es así Cullen? ¡Vaya! ¡Que chica!

Edward giró hacía Jacob Black y lo miró con ojos de fuego.

- No me jodas.

- Finalmente- fumó lentamente- un metro setenta, cincuenta y cinco kilos de peso y ha derrumbado todo el puto mundo.

Jasper corrió hacía su cuñado y con un gesto llamó a Emmett.

- ¡Tú culpa!

- No, mi culpa no, ella no fue estúpida.

El brazo de Jasper tomó con fuerza a Edward.

- ¿Aún te duele? Soy capaz de romperte las demás costillas.

- Si, pero no dolería tanto, no duele tanto como un corazón roto.

Edward se abalanzó como un toro.

- ¡Fuera de mi camino!

Jacob tragó duramente y sus ojos negros rieron llenos de placer.

- Vamos Eddie, permite que la niña sea feliz. Tú no serías capaz de darle lo que ella se merece… ¡Swan! Donde esté debe tener locos a todos los chicos a su alrededor, su cabello oscuro y sus ojos preciosos. Quizás este haciendo el amor con otro, no siempre el primero es el importante ¿no es así Eddie?

Edward rugió, empujó al gigante dueño de Black editores, todos los periodistas allí presentes apuntaron sus flashes, más Emmett y Jasper detuvieron al Edward Cullen y Carlisle gritó un:

-¡Basta ya!

Pero era demasiado tarde, todos, fotógrafos y periodistas habían visto la escena y miles de flash resplandecieron.

Jacob no sonrió, su padre lo miraba decepcionado y bajó la cabeza.

Algo en el rostro de Edward Cullen le llamó la atención. Era la tristeza y la oscuridad que él conocía _¿ves como se siente? Al menos ella está viva._

Muerto de furia Edward se sacudió y salió de la sala de conferencias.

Corrió hacia el auto y condujo como un loco por toda la ciudad.

Durante los malditos dos meses intentó no pensar en eso. El ego de su sexo salvaje le había permitido borrar la sombra de sus celos, pero de pronto la maldita voz de Jacob Black lo abofeteó de manera monstruosa. Tembló, rugió en ese auto, puso la música a todo volumen….Swan y su cuerpo desnudo, gimiendo, rogando, besando, gozando… ¡con otro!

¡No!

¡No!

¡No!

El puño salió de él y sin piedad golpeó, salió de nuevo….y golpeó…salió y golpeó.

_No es así ángel…mi primero, mi único, mi último._

No lo iba a hacer…no, no…y sin embargo se vio en un lugar oscuro haciendo lo que había prometido no hacer.

_No lo hagas…por favor baby._

_Vuelve Swan…vuelve._

El rostro de Alice…_Hazlo por tú hija._

_Vuelve Swan…_

Una niña enferma y sus susurros.

_Vuelve Swan…_

_Cuídame.._

_Vuelve Swan…_

_No me traiciones…mi corazón está contigo._

Llegó a su apartamento, fue hacía la habitación. Sobre la cama estaban las fotos de su hija y casi cien fotos de Isabella. Todas ellas las iba a guardar en el álbum que Esme le había regalado, hasta aquellas fotos perversas de ambos haciendo el amor en el ascensor. Tomó una de ellas, de su rostro en plena placer, ella mordiéndose los labios, sus cabellos sobre su rostro, sus brazos hacía atrás…segundos antes de que el orgasmo arrasara con todo. ¿Ahora?...

_No, ese gesto me pertenece Swan…_

Tiró las fotos al suelo, todas. La pequeña foto de Mía fue la única que quedó sobre la cama.

Se quitó el abrigo.

Subió la camisa.

El mismo rito de adolescente…el frente a la droga.

_Por favor no…por favor no…me lo prometiste…sanar._

_¿Sanar? ¿Cuidar?...el mundo se cae a pedazos Bella…soy egoísta y malvado nena…perdóname…_

**AGOSTO 2010.**

Era tan fácil.

Tan fácil.

Tan malditamente fácil.

Una chuzada….

Una simple y maldita chuzada…

Una simple esnifada.

Todo a la mierda….

Todo….

La heroína entrando por su sistema.

La cocaína…

Llevándolo a otros mundos…

Olvidar…

_Me traicionaste Edward…un poco de fe en mí… un poco era lo que yo te pedía, un poco de fe en mi… yo acepté tus mundos… sí acepté que tenías un pasado al cual no tengo acceso y el cual acepté sin preguntar nada, era porque yo tenía fe en ti…solo eso quería, quería que supieras que yo estaba contigo _sus palabras resonaban una y otra vez, una y otra vez….

_Vuelve a mí…_

_Vuelve a mi Bella…_

_Vuelve a mí…mi amor…_

_Vuelve a mí…_

_Regresa…regresa…_

_Por favor…por favor…por favor…_

Un poco de fe…

_Fe en ti…fe en mí…_

Caminó unos pasos para prepararse a volver al infierno. Piso una foto de Bella parada en el puente Hudson viendo el río, días antes del accidente de avión que los unió. Estaba tranquila y con el gesto silencioso característico, pero lo más hermoso era su cabello trenzado, parecía esperando algo _¿pensabas en mi Swan?_

Se sentó en la cama con la jeringuilla lista.

_Yo sabía que tú existías…vine a Nueva York buscándote mi cielo, porque tu no me encontrabas… confía en mi… confía en mi…_

- Sálvame.

_Tuya Edward… para siempre y por siempre… no habrá nadie más… nunca._

Y de pronto se vio a sí mismo con la maldita cosa en la mano _te amo_ y supo que ella volvería y con furia ciega agarró la droga, fue al bañó y la tiró a éste. Nunca volvería atrás, ya no era posible. Una adicción por otra adicción.

- Gracias Swan.

Recogió las fotos.

Mandaría a enmarcar varias de ellas y quizás hacer una pintura.

- Te va a fascinar Swan- una igual para Mía.

Su hermana lo llamó.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Estoy bien.

- ¿Seguro? Lo prometiste bebé.

- Lo sé.

- Por mí, por Emmett, por mamá, por Isabella y Mía.

- Por Mía.

Tomó sus cosas y regresó a la habitación principal. Todo estaba impecable y limpio

Miró por la ventana, la ciudad desde arriba parecía pasiva y quieta. Un paso en falso y todo se hubiera ido para la mierda y su madre habría ganado y Mía habría muerto en su corazón para siempre.

Puso la cabeza sobre la almohada, relajó sus músculos y en medio segundo se quedó dormido.

Olía a lilas.

Pequeños pasos en la habitación, abrió los ojos.

Una niña se sentó en la orilla de su cama.

_Papá toca el piano para mí._

Una luz del mediodía entraba por la habitación.

_Papá toca el piano para mi_- la niña hizo un gesto divertido, tenía un vestido azul cielo.

_¿Mía?_

La niña lo miró curiosa.

_¿Quién es Mía papá?_

_¿Mía?_

La niña negó con su cabeza.

_No, yo soy tú hija._

Edward se llevó sus manos hacía su cara.

_Yo solo tuve una hija._

La niña sonrió dulcemente, ¿su hija? Mía era un bebé rubio, pero la niña sentada en la cama era diferente; cabello rojo y ojos oscuros iguales a los de Swan. Ojos chocolates.

_¿Quién eres?_

_Me gusta el piano como a tí._

_¡Dios santo! Estoy loco._

La niña se le acercó, el frufru de su vestido se escuchó levemente, ella alargó su mano hacía él y tocó su rostro, el toque era caliente y suave.

_¿Tocaras el piano para mí? _

Y de un saltó Edward Cullen se despertó, no hacía sino una hora se había dormido. El olor a lilas persistía en su memoria y solo escuchó _¿Tocarás el piano para mi? _

- ¿Qué fue lo que soñé?- un calor en su mejilla- ¡Diablos Swan! ¿Soñé contigo? ¡Diablos nena! Si no vuelves pronto me volveré más loco de lo que estoy.

Carmen llegó a las siete de la mañana.

Abrió la puerta del enorme apartamento. Un sonido retumbaba en todo el lugar, un sonido violento y hermoso.

- ¿Qué es eso?

Era el sonido de un piano que era interpretado de manera salvaje. Un ¡Mierda! Se escuchó, el sonido paró, pero a los segundos el golpear sobre las teclas. Caminó con lentitud, la puerta de la habitación restringida estaba abierta de par en par se asomó con terror _Ahora sí se volvió loco del todo _lo que vio fue a su patrón tocando el piano, el suelo lleno de partituras y la actitud de concentración sobre el instrumento.

- ¿Señor?

Él volteó enojado por la interrupción.

- Shiii Carmen, estoy practicando, no quiero que nadie me moleste, no voy a ir a la oficina hoy.

**ÁMENME O DÉJENME dejar comentarios es casi tan lindo como la posibilidad de una nena de pelo rojo y ojos color chocolate siendo arrullada por un dragón salvaje.**

A todas:

Isabella Coroto, Ximena de chile (mi ídola y revolucionaria compañera) Angeles, VivianCullen94, Nelda, Claudi17, Ludgardita, claudia cullen xD, Nelda, Wendys81, vampiresprincess20, Rocio de Paraguay, Jorgi, manu, aramii1990 (mi preciosa buterfly) Sngel, catagomez, As (me caes bien) Jbpattinson, , Dani, mayraps, Aina-arts, lu0911 (quien siempre me acompaña) DiAnA, Cels, maia8, Nicole de Chile, AUROMOR, Belenrobsten (mi abadesa, mi bebé lindo que lee Dostoyevski) AmyVampir, Zoalesita (nena a veces los mejores regalos de la vida vienen de manera inesperada, déjate sorprender) yessenya, colyflower (oye mi oferta sigue en pie) dNI, Cintsatana, Desi81, Blind Wish , Dam, CcyTig, Fénix, Ser y ser, wen liss, steph cullen de Kuran, Mrs. P and C, Yanira, Nani (tu blog no me ama, nunca me deja entrar muñeca, me siento triste) anónimo (nena gracias, yo creo lo mismo que tú, mi Bella no dejaría algo tan importante al azar) martha, WEN (hola chica bonita) TheAmelieRPZ ( todavía no me canso de ver esa belleza, soy egoísta, otro no me caería mal, mentiras muñeca, mil gracias) anónimo (nena el caos está siempre esperándote) magusl92, Frad Ex Nox, Any, Zujeyane ( ese play list es de furor nena) paz trompe, miil3na, Vampiresa07 (¿cómo el agente secreto?) ma pau Cullen, rarosy, Andy pricolo (siempre en twitter) Dani Meneses, Laura Katherine , Isita Maria (mi ami, quien es hace unas cosas maravillosas y siempre está ahí cuando yo la necesito y que en unos meses tendrá a todos los hombres locos con su belleza monumental) adriana nohemi, joymansencullen, Danii Belliner Cullen, pekascullen, lagie, Yeici Duquesa Swansea, jenith, AMiranda Cullen, Ely Cullen, cremita, beakis, Yolanda de Madrid, Ana Cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, CARI, Cath Robsteniana (quien siempre ha estado conmigo, quien tiene un niño lindo y siempre me apoya) anónimo, elena robsten, Damaris, koushieldscullen, ThoraPoison, Ana, Diana, A Mi adorada Master perver (oh que bueno que nos conocimos) Shandra1, a Lomy mi adorada nena gótica (ya tengo regalo en navidad) Ariadna, Luly78 (todo lo que tú me das me encanta…Gracias) Cecy30, Kalita Cullen, Griz moon, Elisita (que me tiene aterrada) marcelw, KRYSTI BLACK, Gianna, camilaloto, chet-ice, Solchizz, whatsername, veroc, michelletusche, Rob y Pato, Marieel, lilivet (mi publicista) Tata XOXO, Patty Mendoza (comadre) nina, gax26, joli Cullen, aniiii Cullen, Dreams Hunter (gracias muñeca) amy yenice, Dark Thalassa, mgcb, alma, Sisi bunny, ileidan, DeMorcef, mIlcA CaLl, Swety Cullen, Paola, chikita, Mirgru (como amo a ese histérico) Neny W. Cullen, yoimi, M.L.F Elektragedia (me fascina tu nick) CaroBereCullen, Alejandra, Mauxi Cullen O'shea, gpattz, magymc (quien creo que en algún momento nos conectamos con la locura de los libros) , Darlyn, LunaS Purple, luigy, solangegonzalez, xikita, nohemi, Nohem, eliana, chusrobissocute, musegirl17, suspiroscullen, Shibubi, Dulcynea, PescCullen, L`Amelia (tú chico y el de Mirgru acabaran conmigo) Mrs Natty, patri91, yolabertey (siempre tan amable) adx-45, Tania Solis (mi flor) a Viridiana, A Fan historia.

A mis locas maravillosas del Facebook, y del Twitter y del Blog Ustedes son mi gasolina.

**Chicas que maravilloso regalo en que ustedes me hacen siempre.**

**Vayan a la historia de mi Beta Gine…Enséñame el paraíso…Esa Bella es mágica.**

**Apoyen a las escritoras nenas, un lindo comentario o una crítica constructiva es hermosa y da ánimos en los momentos en que la musa no funciona.**


	47. Chapter 47 hambre de ti

_**La obra crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer.**_

_**A todas las personas que hicieron comentarios, mil y mil gracias. Cada una son amigas invisibles que me permiten soñar con el hecho de que alguna manera nos conectamos de manera silenciosa.**_

_**A mis lectoras fantasmas, puedo sentirlas en cada letra.**_

_**Capítulo dedicado a esas personas que buscan incansablemente su hogar, éste puede estar en cualquier parte, en cualquier persona, en cualquier rostro, sólo es saber mirar.**_

_**Un millón de gracias a las ninfas de mi vida con quienes comparto sueños, risas y lágrimas.**_

_**A las chicas de Twitter, a las locas de Facebook, las que me acompañan en el blog…que lindas son todas.**_

_**A mi preciosa Beta Ginette a quien presiono y a quien le debo una charla, una cerveza y mucho más.**_

_**Música:**_

_**Come here boy: Im**__**ogen Heap.**_

_**Insatiable: Darren Hayes.**_

_**1+1: Beyonce.**_

_**Dream on: Aerosmith**_

EL LÍMITE DEL CAOS.

HAMBRE DE TI.

Hacía tanto calor, la humedad recorría todo su cuerpo de manera flagelante.

Su lengua la transitaba, aún los labios le dolían de sentir aquel beso devastador en su boca; _ Dios… amo que hagas eso... tu lengua jugando con la mía… tú sabor, siempre sabes a menta _Sentía como él chupaba de manera juguetona y serpenteaba entre su paladar y sus dientes, y enrollaba sabiamente para después atraparla de manera total _tus besos, podría ser feliz besándote siempre… más… dame más ángel…_

Con los ojos cerrados y el respirar profundo...

_Frutas frescas… bebo tu saliva Swan…_

Ella… lloriqueaba el tacto de él sobre su cuerpo… sus ojos verdes sobre ella mirándola con hambre, con sed… su boca deslizándose por toda su quijada, el pellizco malicioso sobre sus pezones…

_Me muero…_

Su vagina se contraía en palpitaciones lentas y urgentes…

"_¿lo quieres mi amor?"_

_¡Por favor!..._

Empezó a rogar, una sensación de dolorosa necesidad….

_Muérdeme... muérdeme… muérdeme…_

Sus pezones rosados, eran tan hermosos, hechos a la medida de su boca. Desnudo en su cama en un Nueva York otoñal, deliraba con ella. El hambre animal lo tenía ciego y desesperado…

El sabor de miel de su piel… la dureza del pezón atrapado entre sus dientes, el remolinar de su lengua…

_Gime por mi nena…_

Ella gemía como gatita tierna… mientras besaba sus senos y dejaba rastros de saliva en la aureola de sus pezones….

_Swan… sabes tan divino…_

_Me duele… me duele… me duele tanto desearte…_

Sus pequeñas manos se deslizaban por su espalda, llegaban hasta sus nalgas y apretaban con fuerza

_No... No… mi amor déjame deleitarme… quier gozar devorándote._

Ella.

_No me hagas esperar…_

Lo vio erguirse un poco; sus ojos de fuego se clavaron en ella, su mueca malvada augurándole que aquello iba a ser lento, arrollador, salvaje y tierno.

Sus manos delgadas llegaron a su ombligo y con dos de sus dedos hacer círculos sobre éste… ella temblaba de placer.

_Estoy tan excitada y enamorada de ti… te amo tanto… ¿sientes lo mismo?_

Escuchaba su voz… se lamió su boca y la mordió.

_Siento mucho más Swan… mucho más… _

Fue hacia el pequeño y tierno ombligo e introdujo su lengua en el, la sintió estremecerse… sonrió, sabía que ella amaba eso.

Levantó su cabeza para observar el cabello cobrizo sobre su vientre, observar su cuerpo enorme desnudo sobre ella, sus piernas de par en par. Lentamente con uno de sus pies acarició uno de sus muslos, mientras que él la mordía y la besaba.

_Amo tú cabello, es tan hermoso._

El calor suave… las manos fantasmas recorriéndolo, jugando con su cabello, el olor a sexo dulce, la humedad de su cuerpo, el sabor salado y picoso en su paladar.

_Puedo sentir nena como te contraes… tócame…_

_Vuelve a mi boca, por favor… vuelve a mi boca muchacho… tengo sed._

El peso total, la boca ansiosa, la lengua que se resbalaba lenta y caliente. Sus manos fuertes llevaron sus brazos hacía atrás de la cabeza, el aliento sobre su cara.

_Quiero morir enterrado en ti Swan… Bella, perfecta piel de porcelana._

Estaba duro, su miembro castigado por días, meses de inanición se erguía de manera dolorosa. Llevó su mano a éste.

_Lo siento Edward… todo… yo nací para ti…_

_Estás tan caliente _la energía y el fuego que salía del centro de ella lo inundaban en olas cíclicas.

_Se mueve… se balancea…_

Bella deslizó una mano entre el cuerpo de ambos y llegó hasta el animal orgulloso. Lo tomó con su mano…

Edward apretó fuerte… esa no era su mano era la de ella. Swan lo acariciaba en su imaginación… pero aquel toque era real, real… la memoria de las caricias del amante que no se olvidan.

_Si así…_

Sintió como se deslizaba… _que maravilla baby… y es mío…_

_Tuyo… más fuerte… más fuerte… más fuerte…_

La humedad de su animal entre sus manos, el llevar uno de sus dedos y hacer círculos en la punta de su glande…

_Mierda Swan…_

_Extraño tu boca sucia amor…_

_Estoy…tan duro nena…_

Gemía en su boca…

_Tengo tanto que darte, tanto que decirte… tanto… voy a besarte, morderte, follarte y amarte Swan… mil años no son suficientes…_

Estaba por explotar en un millón de pedazos… con el tacto suave de las manitos de muñeca dulce sobre su bestia enamorada.

Mientras que él gemía de una manera brusca Edward apartó un poco sus piernas y bajó su mano con lentitud hacía su centro y encontró el clítoris hinchado…

Lo escuchó reír maliciosamente…

_Siempre tan mojada Swan…_

_Sólo para ti mi ángel…._

_Putamente fantástico Swan… te deseo tanto…_

Minutos en que ambos se masturbaban de manera frenética… gimiendo en la boca del otro…

Sintió el orgasmo _¡Dios!..._

Pero no estaba satisfecho… lo vio apretar sus dientes, respirar en grandes bocanadas, controlar su clímax…

_Tú eres primero nena… tú eres primero…_

¡Sus dedos! Piano… piano… ¡sus dedos! Dentro de ella….¡se movían!...jugaban, salían…¡perversos dedos! ¡Perfectos dedos!

Escuchaba sus gritos…

_Tu voz Swan… grita… más fuerte… ¡oh si!.. .si… dime lo que quieres…_

Quería todo…

Con la otra mano palmeó de nuevo el clítoris con maldad para después pellizcarlo…

Se estremecía… lágrimas de sus ojos que bebió como sediento… ella se movía de manera frenética debajo de él… estallaba y resplandecía.

_Arghhh yo no… soy… nada sin ti… más… más…_

Mordía su boca… amaba que él hiciera eso, signo de su perversión, de su sexualidad devoradora… de su apetito insaciable….

Estrelló su boca, mientras que las dos manos hacían su trabajo, sus piernas se arremolinaron en su cadera…

Estaba a punto… _Quiero estar en ti nena…._

Jadeaba… jadeaba con él…. rogaba…

_Pídelo Swan…_

_Por favor mi amor… por favor… no me hagas morir… tómame… hazme tuya… poséeme, devórame… cómeme… bébeme…_

Tanta hambre…

Lo vio lamerse los dedos… chuparlos… decir _mmmm delicioso…_

Siempre lo hacía… siempre... y ella agonizaba viendo el disfrute de él cuando saboreaba su excitación como catador de vino. Se acercó a su oído, susurró sensualmente _¿Cómo es mi joya? ¿Cómo es? Dímelo niña libros ¿Qué es…?_

La escuchó con voz de súplica…

_Tú dentro de mi… a ti dentro de mi…_

¿Cómo podía negarse? si moría por entrar en ella….pero quería a la Swan perversa, a la mujer exigente… a la que estaba al nivel de su hambre….

_¡Dímelo! ¡Dímelo!..._

¡Por todos los dioses!... maldito cruel… sonrió… lo escuchó rugir… la agarró de sus muñecas, mordió su cuello, golpeó con su polla de hierro su centro, tanteó el camino… se apartó, de nuevo hizo fricción…

_¡Te amo con un puto demonio Swan… dilo con esa boca follable e inteligente que tienes mi amor! ¡Dilo!_

Gemía, sudaba, abría su boca y se relamía sus labios, sus pezones apuntaban hacía él… de manera cruel se balanceaba, apretaba para obligarlo, tocaba su animal expectante…lo torturaba con su movimiento.

_¡Edward!... hazme el amor… fóllame… cójeme… mátame…entiérrate en mi baby… si no lo haces muero…_

¡Reía! ¡Reía! ¡Lo amaba! Pero el maldito reía…

¡Hermosa! siempre… desde siempre, niña hermosa… sueño perfecto… droga absoluta… adicción perpetua…

_¡Ahora Edward! ¡Ahora! ¡Ahora!_

_Como ordene mi amor…_

Y de un golpe brutal entró en ella…

Se movía…

Levantó su pierna y la llevó a su hombro…su mano en su clítoris, su hombría enorme y perfecta dentro de ella ¡delicioso! Su entrar y salir, sus círculos, sus golpes… la cama contra la pared… su tortura de placer… rápido… lento… de nuevo rápido… más rápido… gemir en la boca de él, gemía en la boca de ella… _Más tarde nena… me harás el amor con tú boca ¿si? _Ella gritó que sí… que sí, mil veces que sí¡Dios! pulsaba, palpitaba dentro de ella… una, diez… .gritos….

_Te amo… te amo tanto…_

_Te amo más… más… estás tan apretada nena._

Lo ordeñaba, lo apretaba…

Mejor… mejor que la heroína, mejor… colores… rojo… fuegos artificiales… música… metales… tambores…

No podía soportarlo… _Vamos nena… somos uno _lo vio levantarse un poco y agarrar con fuerza bruta el cabezal _abrázame fuerte con tus piernas… _su sangre… la de ambos cantaba… con su mano libre la llevó hacía su boca, ella chupó y mordió con fiereza… se expandía y él se movía de manera inhumana… se iba a volver ciega… estocada, estocada…

Se acercaba… sus paredes lo oprimían de manera dolorosa _ya… ya… ¡Edward! _Gritó de manera sorda y vio como ella cerró sus ojos…

_No cierres tus ojos Swan _ordenó… no podía... ¡Dios! ¡No podía!.. _¡No cierres tus ojos Swan! _ Moría… moría…_ ¡mírame nena! ¡Mírame! ¡Mírame! _Lo sintió convulsionar… mareada e intoxicada de placer… lo vio en su orgasmo brutal, el gritó su nombre o algo parecido de manera ronca. Su semilla caliente en ella, quiso llorar ¡lo amaba! Cuatro, cinco estocadas más, mientras ella trataba de abrazarlo hasta que finalmente Edward cayó sobre su cuerpo agotado. Respiraba sobre su cuello, pasó su lengua sobre éste y la vibración de una risa cosquilleó su cuerpo.

_¡Swan… Swan… siembre sabes cómo satisfacer mi hambre mi amor!_

11 p.m Bouton Rouge… e Isabella Swan se despertó en una cama cualquiera, con la sensación de que aquel no había sido un sueño, ¡no! él le había hecho el amor a distancia.

11:02 p.m Nueva York Edward Cullen, desnudo en su habitación, aquella decorada por su chica, gritaba de placer doloroso deseando con la voluntad de su apetito que ella en alguna parte sintiera cómo su cuerpo la llenaba por completo.

Ambos condenados a sentirse empáticamente a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

Llegó a Nueva Orleáns, principios de septiembre, amaba aquella ciudad mezcla de Francia, España y el mundo negro nostálgico de aquella Norteamérica del Jazz y el Blues. Se vio de niña caminando con Renée por la St Charles Street Car y almorzando por el café Du Mundo. Fue una época feliz para ambas, días de té helado, mucho calor y su madre intentando aprender francés. En el viejo barrio español estaba la casa donde había vivido, quería alquilarla de nuevo, pero el dueño quien la reconoció de inmediato le dijo que el contrato debía ser mínimo por un año, pero ella no lo aceptó, pues no se quedaría allí.

Visitó una vieja amiga de su madre quien lloró desconsolada al saber que Renée había fallecido _ella era una mujer excepcional Isabella… _la mujer quien la miraba de forma extraña, esa chica en una moto con aspecto rebelde recorriendo las ciudades, era una especie rara _igual a su madre _la invitó a quedarse en su casa, pero Bella declinó la invitación, ella necesitaba silencio y la mujer tenía cinco hijos adolescentes que la miraban como niños cachondos deseosos de una chica como ella. Todos ellos olfateaban el olor de Bella quien últimamente y con los sueños demoníacos y recurrentes teniendo sexo con un dragón sangrante hicieron que ella tuviese un aspecto erótico de hembra hambrienta _Baby ¿qué has hecho de mi?_

Sophie Pérez trabajaba en una escuela donde también su madre lo había hecho. Bella estaba deseosa de ir al lugar donde su mamá había trabajado y le dijo a Sophie que si podía acompañarla; la mujer no vio problema con que ella fuese a la vieja escuela tipo colonial. Durante el viaje hacia la escuela, la mujer habló de su vida personal como si ésta fuese una cosa digna de contar. Le contó como tras el terrible huracán Katrina habían perdido todo y ahora el matrimonio se veía a gatas para sostener la numerosa familia y que su sueldo de maestra y de músico de su esposo no alcanzaba para nada, se sintió culpable frente al hecho. También la mujer contó cosas agradables y bonitas sobre su vida de esposa y madre; Bella se vio riendo como una loca ante aquella mujer pequeña y su vida complicada.

- Una mujer necesita hijos y esposo querida, al menos con ellos puedes compartir tus alegrías y tristezas.

La escuela era un tumulto de chicos y chicas gritando por todas partes, inmediatamente Isabella quería huir de allí. Durante el viaje se había planteado el trabajar, pero rehuía a la idea, el libro y la libertad no dejaban pensar en verdaderas responsabilidades, aunque el dinero escaseaba a este punto, quizás enseñar era lo que le quedaba. Ir a la escuela donde su madre trabajó era la manera de Isabella darse la oportunidad de ver si era capaz de enfrentarse a una decisión que tenía que tomar.

Pero al pisar la escuela supo de manera iluminatoria que ese nunca sería su lugar. Mientras que su madre adoraba enseñar, preparar clases, ir todos los días y enfrentarse a decenas de niños, Bella supo que aquello no era para ella. Sabía que tenía la paciencia, la capacidad de trasmitir lo que sabía pero no tenía el don de contagiar el deseo de aprender… _mamá no soy perfecta _en la puerta del salón de clases de preescolar donde Renée enseñó Isabella bajó la cabeza y supo que por primera vez diría algo que quizás pensó nunca diría _no soy como tú…somos diferentes mami _un destello, una pequeña idea, que en ese momento desechó por creer que éste era una traición a su madre.

Los chicos corrían de un lugar a otro en el afán por llegar a la clase, cada maestro esperaba, el ruido de las voces jóvenes todos llegando a clases entre el deseo de aprender o la de la indiferencia hacía el estudio. Se paró frente a los salones y no se vio allí _¡Dios! ¿Qué hago? _Su mamá fue maestra, ella no lo era.

**Capitulo 26**

_Jaison Connor era su nombre igual a ella un desahuciado del mundo. Una noche se vio ella borracha en medio de una calle con aquel hombre que la tomaba del pelo y le hacía sexo salvaje sin conocerla. _

_Al día siguiente desnuda y con una resaca terrible despertó en un cuarto lleno de cosas que parecían no dejar espacio al caminar. Un hombre muy rubio a su lado con un vaso de jugo de naranja la recibía con una sonrisa soñadora y maliciosa._

"_Hola extraña"_

_Sara se paró de allí sin medir el hecho de que estaba sin nada encima. Buscó desesperadamente su ropa en aquel caos y miró furiosa al hombre que bebía en silencio de su jugo de naranja._

"_¿Mi ropa?"_

"_La lavé hermosa"_

_Furiosa fue hacía él._

"_No me importa"_

"_¿Por qué estas llena de cicatrices?"_

_Si, sus cicatrices, cada una hablaba de los pequeños grandes desastres de su vida._

"_No te conozco ¿Por qué he de hablar de eso contigo?"_

_El hombre se paró de la cama y sin temor se quitó la camisa. Una tremenda cicatriz desde el cuello hasta el pectoral izquierdo marcaban de manera grotesca su anatomía._

"_Afganistán" Volteó y otra cicatriz en su espalda "Irak" él sonrió con dulzura "mis cicatrices, mi vida, mis guerras y mis pérdidas, me siento orgulloso de ellas… ¿Por qué tu no?"_

_No, Sara no amaba sus cicatrices, doce años de trasegar y muchas de ellas eran sólo mierda en el camino._

"_¿Eres soldado?"_

_El hombre se irguió con orgullo e hizo una parada militar._

"_Capitán Jaison Connor del tercer regimiento de marina, señora"_

_Allí frente a ese chico, desnuda en medio de la locura de un cuarto lleno de objetos sin valor Sara soltó una carcajada nerviosa._

"_¿Por qué no estas combatiendo niño?"_

_Una mirada sin culpa se enfrentó a ella._

"_Ya no quiero ser guerrero muñeca, quiero ser feliz" La mano del hombre acarició su pecho de manera tierna y suave "¿Qué quieres tu?"_

"_No sé"_

_Los labios de él se posaron en su boca; Sara emitió un gemido pequeño y vulnerable._

"_Tranquila, yo te protejo"_

"_Soy una cualquiera"_

"_Shii… tranquila, en esta casa Sara somos solamente tú y yo desde hoy… ¿Una cualquiera? Yo mate niños ¿Dime qué hace eso frente a tú confesión?"_

…_Días y meses conviviendo con aquel hombre dulce que coleccionaba tonterías de cada persona que amaba y que cada noche le hacía el amor de manera tierna y violenta, un hombre que le decía que la amaba y hablaba de hijos y futuro; ella, Sara tan sólo quería huir, lo peor de todo es que él lo sabía y no decía nada."_

/::/

Le dolían las manos.

Practicaba por horas y le dolían las manos. Las ponía en agua con hielo para calmar el dolor.

Una noche se vio conduciendo hacía el lado oeste de Nueva York. Se quedó una hora frente a la casa de jardines en el fino suburbio. Un chico de doce años salía de allí y se montaba en una bicicleta, el muchacho tenía un pequeño morral repleto de partituras. Edward se vio así mismo a esa edad. La mujer anciana se despidió y le oyó decir que practicara e hiciera ejercicios de presión, el chico sonreía y se despedía también gritándole que mañana estaría a la misma hora.

Se bajó del auto y se recostó sobre éste. La mujer lo miró durante varios minutos y se llevó sus manos delgadas a su cara. Caminó de manera resuelta hacía el hombre que tenía el ceño fruncido y que parpadeaba profusamente.

- Niño, que alto estás.

- Maestra.

Ella tomó sus manos y varias lágrimas calladas se deslizaron sobre su rostro.

- Edward ¿Qué has hecho con tus manos cariño?

- ¿Están tan mal?

- Con ellas podías tocar Rachmaninov.

- Aún puedo Gianna.

- Claro que sí, claro que sí niño, sigues siendo mi obra maestra.

Edward miró hacia el piso, ella era otra de las muchas que había decepcionado.

- Quiero aprender de nuevo, yo sé que no – y carraspeó con fuerza- que no seré el concertista que hubiera podido ser, pero…

- Lo sé Edward, no te preocupes al menos has vuelto al monstruo de nuevo.

Si, ella llamaba al piano el monstruo, esa cosa que devoraba de manera hermosa todo aquel que se enfrentaba a él.

- ¿Puedo? Voy a pagarte bien.

Ella sonrió.

- Por favor niño ¡dinero no! ven vamos a la casa- Gianna caminó unos pasos adelante- te puedo preparar los emparedados que te fascinaban.

Una sonrisa de niño apareció en el gesto adusto.

- Me gustaría maestra.

- Entonces vamos.

- ¿No estas cansada?

- No para mis estudiantes Edward y mucho menos para mis amigos.

Él se paró en mitad del camino.

- Gianna, lo que dije un día fue mentira, lo del piano y la música.

- Lo sé, nunca Edward Cullen se deja de amar lo que nos ha traído dicha niño- Lo tomó de la mano a aquel que ya no tenía trece años y que le llevaba casi treinta centímetros de estatura.

A la medianoche y después de casi dos horas de práctica, él se atrevió a contarle que estaba componiendo.

A los nueve años de edad Edward tocaba el piano, era un genio todos decían. Para la mujer que había sido maestra de él desde que el chico tenía cuatro, él era mucho más.

Aquel niño rico y mimado frente al enorme piano negro era fuego. Su madre Esme se sentaba a verlo practicar y se le hinchaba el corazón de orgullo al ver como su bebé podía producir tan bella música. Pero para Gianna aquel era alguien que mostraba lo que realmente era frente al instrumento: un ser con un extraño llamado a lo salvaje, sólo ella podía entender eso. Sus manos pequeñas peleaban con el piano, cuando no lograba lo que él quería peleaba con la música y con el enorme _Steinway; _era como si deseara domesticarlo. Ella tenía que calmarlo para que no se enfureciera; Edward quería todo y lo quería ya. El muchacho le daba miedo a veces pues a veces deseaba devorarse el piano porque éste no se adecuaba a sus deseos. Por eso para poder calmarlo y que el desbocara su temperamento violento lo introdujo a los conciertos y compositores más difíciles, el sentir que lo retaban era para él fascinante. Gianna hizo que Rachmaninov, Liszt o Beethoven le bajaran los humos al niño arrogante. Durante años observó cómo éste literalmente peleaba con el monstruo, al cumplir los trece años Edward Cullen con sonrisa de triunfo le hizo saber a su maestra que finalmente había ganado su batalla con el instrumento. Sí, el chico pelirrojo, en ese entonces desgarbado y con vibrantes ojos verdes podía hacer lo que le diera la gana, más algo le faltaba.

La última vez que lo vio tocar éste ya tenía quince años y el salvajismo desplegado en el piano, ahora estaba sobre todo lo demás. La niñez se le había ido y ese algo que le faltaba tres años antes estaba ahí pero de manera oscura y aterradora. Ella creyó que la música lo podía salvar, pero no fue así. Edward no sabía pero un año antes Gianna había conocido a la verdadera madre del chico y supo que aquella mujer demoníaca había desatado lo que él solo se atrevía a mostrar cuando interpretaba el piano. No, la música no lo pudo salvar y eso para la vieja mujer fue la más grande decepción de su vida.

Ahora, casi quince años después el hombre frente a ella intentaba volver y aún continuaba teniendo aquella cualidad salvaje en sus manos que ya no eran los de niño al que ella enseñó. Pero ahora había algo nuevo, ya no peleaba con la música, ahora diciéndole que componía él estaba intentando entenderla.

/::/

Aro estaba feliz. Todos los periódicos de la ciudad saboreaban las fotos de la pelea entre los dos niños ricos de la ciudad.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya, hay algo muy extraño aquí.

Para nadie era un secreto la animadversión que ambos se tenían, pero habían sido muy inteligentes, ellos y sus familias para guardar el secreto del porque aquellos dos hombres que de niños habían sido los mejores amigos, de un momento a otro se odiaban.

Detestó la maldita fusión, nunca creyó que llegarían a tanto. Jacob había dicho en una entrevista cuatro años atrás cuando tomó el control de Black Editores que no permitiría la intromisión de monopolios sobre su empresa y ¿ahora?, definitivamente algo extraño ocurría allí y Aro Vulturi como buen tiburón olía la sangre a distancia.

Si de algo servía el dinero hecho con la idiotez del mundo, Aro lo utilizaría. Dimitri y varios periodistas más en el extranjero empezaron a escudriñar ¿Dónde estaba la fractura en Black Editores para permitir que el pulpo de _Cullen C.O _se lo tragara sin compasión?

El viejo cadáver sonreía _seré paciente Edward Cullen, simplemente me darás lo que quiero, algún día voy a ver a toda tu maldita familia en la picota pública y me voy a divertir, estúpido niño arrogante._

**Capitulo 28**

_Se miró al espejo, treinta y dos años y se sentía depravada, sola, vieja y estúpida._

_Quedarse o irse… ¿Cuál era la maldita opción?_

_¿Dependencia? ¿Amor absoluto? No ella no era fuerte, no quería serlo, era más fácil huir que quedarse… pelear, luchar, dejarse absorber por el amor tranquilo, silencioso y dócil que Jaison le ofrecía. _

_¡Mierda! Ella era esclava de su libertad, no podía ser la esclava de un hombre. Un hombre que la subyugaba con la poesía de lo cotidiano. Ella y su no deseo de amar le había dado el poder de irse y no importarle un bledo los demás ¿ahora? Él la seducía con sus promesas de amor que se estacionaba en el maldito e inútil sueño americano de la familia feliz. _

_Una noche, un día jueves, con la bolsa de alimentos comprados en aquellos supermercados donde de manera metafórica iban todos esos seres a comprar su "sueño" de una vida cómoda, tranquila y asquerosamente protestante Sara Raymond tomó el dinero que él le había dado, vació su cuenta bancaria, botó los alimentos a la calle y se montó en el primer auto que se detuvo en la carretera._

_El hombre que la llevó a otro estado, no deseaba follar, pero ella tratando de calmar su terror, le dio al tipo la mejor mamada de la historia. Mientras lo hacía ella lloraba desconsolada. Nunca se había sentido tan sola, desdichada e inútil._

Bella se sorprendió al comprender que su personaje era increíblemente débil ¿de que valía la vida en libertad cuando todo se basaba en el miedo?

_Mamá ¿tuviste miedo? _Si, su madre tuvo miedo. Renée yendo de un lugar a otro, tuvo miedo casi toda su vida. ¿Miedo a qué? ¿Miedo a qué?

Sophie le preparó una rica cena de despedida. Bella se negó varias veces, sabía que la familia no pasaba por un buen momento. Al final tras la insistencia de la mujer se vio sentada en la mesa de la enorme familia compartiendo su comida. Extrañaba la sensación de hogar, extrañaba su casa, la seguridad de pertenecer a alguien, extrañaba a su padre, a Peter y sobre todo extrañaba a Edward Cullen y su la sensación absorbente de ser parte de él, de su vida y de la rutina asfixiante de su posesión sobre ella. La casa era humilde y pequeña, llena de incomodidades. Bella se sintió culpable, en aquellos dos meses había gastado mucho dinero en aquella aventura y ver a la mujer y a toda su familia viviendo de una manera paupérrima la hizo sentir peor.

Se despidió, sabía que no volvería. Esperó a que todos se durmieran, cruzó la calle y en el correo dejó los diez mil dólares que tenía en efectivo. Aún tenía doce mil dólares más y la tremenda certidumbre que pronto su locura de moto acabaría.

Tenía que enfrentarse al mundo real. Dentro de unos días cumpliría veintitrés años, ya estaba siendo hora de comprender que tendría que tomar decisiones definitivas.

En los límites de Lousiana no sabía donde ir. Desando el camino y volvió de nuevo a Missippi, se sentía igual que Sara, mirando las carreteras.

Ella supo que había conquistado muchas cosas, que ya no tenía miedo, que de alguna manera tratando de emular a la madre había conseguido mucho más: Libertad para decidir, no tener miedo de enfrentarse al papel y saber que cada acto de su vida era su responsabilidad y nada más.

**/::/**

Los sueños de ambos se hacían más frecuentes, él terminaba deseándola más, con rabia, sabiendo que lo que soñaba no se acercaba a la realidad que había tenido con Swan. Durante dos años de su vida había sido un hombre que fue capaz de controlar sus tremendos apetitos sexuales, el asco y la apatía hizo que el masturbarse fuese mucho mejor que una noche de folladas solitarias. Pero después de penetrar a Swan, de hacerle el amor como un demente, de haber bebido de ella, comido de ella, vivido de ella, el rito solitario era desesperante. No era sólo estar dentro de ella, era mucho más. Faltaba su piel, su sudor en su lengua, sus manos en su espalda, su corazón palpitando en su oído, la percepción de su sangre corriendo por su cuerpo, la voz, los sonidos de los cuerpos en presión, ajuste, encadenamiento y aceleración. El sabor dulce de su coño suave bajo su paladar, el beso insaciable en mitad de la copula, mirarla a los ojos mientras la embestía duro, fuerte y total. La sensación de obsceno placer al sentirla dilatándose alrededor de su polla y lo mejor… su final, el sentir cómo se corría de esa manera hermosa y su boca formaba palabras incoherentes enredadas con su nombre y con silabas inconexas. Desde el primer momento aquella noche en que la tomó por primera vez, nada de sus experiencias sexuales fueron como esa y día con día, noche tras noche en aquellos meses de sexo constante todo fue mejor, en crescendo hasta lograr algo perfecto y alucinante juntos _Mierda Swan… y todo lo que nos falta, más… más… a este paso se me secara el cerebro nena y mi polla no soportará el roce de la puta ropa._

Todo ese deseo se vio desbocado en su manera compulsiva de trabajar, La máquina en pleno llegaba a _Cullen C.O _y todos corrían, él obligaba a toda la empresa a seguir su ritmo, la pobre Lauren vomitaba cada cinco minutos, Angie estaba a punto de una crisis nerviosa y lo peor fue cuando sin tiempo para ir a almorzar él hizo algo que nunca había hecho ir al comedor de la empresa y sentarse como un trabajador más en una mesa solitaria, vale la pena decir que nadie comió de manera normal al verlo allí como cualquier trabajador más _"vaya, come…es humano" _fue el comentario de todos.

Para ocupar el tiempo libre que le quedaba tocaba el piano durante horas iba donde Gianna que le decía que dejase de torturar el piano con su deseo de volver a ser lo que fue cuando niño. También iba a las pistas de autos y conducía su auto de carreras como un loco, piloteaba el avión o se enfrentaba al mar en su yate. Sólo dormía unas cuantas horas. Creía que si estaba en movimiento perpetuo podría controlar su mente, su cuerpo y su sexo hasta el punto de la insensibilidad, pero no era así, los sueños venían de manera agónica; Swan y su cuerpo desnudo, su madre Lizzy burlándose de él o la voz de alguien niño que lo llamaba; éste era el sueño más vago que tenía, pues cuando despertaba no se acordaba de casi nada, creyó que soñaba con Isabella siendo niña de nuevo.

Jasper entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, unos dos días antes lo vio casi aruñando su escritorio, al escuchar como Emmett contaba muerto de risa como eso de intentar tener un bebé se estaba convirtiendo en un problema para su casa, pues ya los objetos de ésta sufrían los deseos no tan paternales de los dos jóvenes esposos.

El pobre de Peter también lo entendía, pero éste trataba de hacerse el de la vista gorda, pues con lo bocón que era seguramente haría que Edward Cullen partiera la mesa donde a veces el rey de Nueva York se sentaba como animal enfurruñado a cenar con el amigo de su chica.

Para Isabella aquella sensación real de casi todas la noches la estaban volviendo loca, sueños, delirios, la asfixiaban. Se despertaba como una loca a mitad de la noche y terminaba en el baño tomando una ducha o haciendo algo que nunca en su vida creyó ni de mujer virgen con ciertas curiosidades, se vio así misma auto complaciéndose imaginando a Edward Cullen tocándola y haciéndole el amor de manera tumultuosa. La metáfora del Nilo volvía a ella, el maldito río demente en su interior presionaba… presionaba para salir del cause.

Pero también estaba él en su vida de día, a veces de manera involuntaria se escuchó diciendo:

- Ya te oí Edward.

Y no, no era locura.

A veces se veía sonriendo, el sólo pensar en contarle todo lo que había hecho y su recorrer en la moto de manera solitaria los caminos, hizo que ella lo oyera rugir de impotencia _"¿cómo te atreves Swan? Mi vida depende de ti niña" _recordó aquel día en que lo vio furioso cuando descubrió que ella manejaba la moto de Carlo, dos días después de la terrible fiesta. Los ojos verde oscuridad mirándola desde el auto _"¿Qué mierda sería de mí?" "y no llamas… __cada noche que no estoy contigo arrancó mi corazón, pero el maldito al día siguiente está ahí y siempre aparece cuando escucho tu voz" _ ella también, igual, su corazón estaba en un estado casi de letargo.

Estaba perdida, parecía que la brújula del instinto que la hacía ir de un lugar a otro se había detenido.

Paró en un pequeño pueblo del _Mississippi Defuniak Springs_, era un pueblo extraño y lleno de historia. El dinero en efectivo se le había acabado por completo. Fue al Internet a mirar sus extractos bancarios, tenia que sobrevivir con ellos, hasta que consiguiera trabajo. Hizo click en la cuenta.

- Hay un error- veinte mil dólares habían allí y todos ellos bajo abono de nómina, seguros y prebendas fiscales- ¡Dios!- sin pensar en la gente que la miraba empezó a llorar de manera silenciosa. Él le seguía pagando su sueldo común y corriente- ¡Oh baby!- salió como loca de allí y en una calle solitaria se sentó abrazando sus piernas _Yo te cuido nena, yo lo hago_- Lo sé, lo sé.

Todos aquellos regalos locos que Edward le había dado, era su manera de control sobre ella, lo sabía, pero también era su manera de decirle que siempre estaba allí para hacer su vida más fácil y cómoda. Los libros hermosos para que leyera, las joyas para que se sintiera bonita, el auto para salvarla del caos del metro y ahora el dinero para que no le faltase nada _Debe estar como loco… preocupado por mí _Vio la moto estacionada en la esquina del Banco y por primera vez en esos tres meses fue razonable.

- ¿Cómo es que no me ha pasado nada?- horas conduciendo, moteles viejos, gente peligrosa y ella como si el mundo no la tocara. Qué egoísta y tonta había sido con su padre y Edward.

Sacó el dinero del banco, comió como hacía meses no lo hacía, se hospedó en el mejor hotel y esperó que su cumpleaños llegara. Tenía que cuidarse, desde lejos padre y amante dependían de ello.

/::/

- Señor.

Seth escucho la voz despectiva de su jefe.

- Hable.

- Está en Mississippi.

_¿Qué carajos haces en Mississippi? ¡Swan!_

- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

- Hizo un retiro bancario ayer en la tarde.

Edward no hablaba, sólo pensaba en que por todos los malditos santos del cielo ella estuviese bien.

- ¿Sabe donde está?

- No, puede que esté en la ciudad desde donde sacó el dinero, como quizás no esté señor, usted sabe que ella es impredecible.

¿Impredecible? Swan era mucho más, mucho más.

- ¿Qué ciudad es?

-Defuniak Springs, podemos ir hasta allá señor- el silencio tras el teléfono no le gustaba a Seth Shilton- Ha estado llamando al padre señor Cullen- y el rugido se escuchó.

- Le dije que no interceptara el maldito teléfono ¿acaso no me escuchó?

- No, no señor, sólo sabemos que lo llama pero no hemos intentado rastrear llamadas.

- Más le vale ¿han escuchado?

-No- Seth no mentiría el loco se daría cuenta.

- No se atreva a decirme una mentira Shilton.

- No miento señor… ¿señor? ¿Vamos a la ciudad?

No.

No… se moría por traerla de vuelta, a rastras, del cabello si fuese preciso, pero no lo haría, estar con él era una decisión que sólo Isabella Swan tomaría _Tienes que volver bajo tú voluntad Swan… o todo o nada…_

Sin esperar la respuesta Edward colgó la llamada y Seth supo que no haría nada. No contravenía una orden dada por aquel hombre porque si era así su cabeza colgaría en pleno Nueva York.

- Maldito demente.

Esa noche él no durmió, miles de posibilidades, miles de caminos, ella y sus decisiones.

_O todo o nada nena… todo o nada, si vuelve será bajo tú decisión _algo perverso y juguetón se dibujo en su rostro… _nena, si vuelves mi amor, voy a torturar tu piel por tenerme así… _La voz de Lizzy apareció hablándole de las miles de formas de castigo y venganza.

- Madre, a veces eres una idiota.

La voz de la Medusa se silenció en su mente. Ni siquiera cuando ella estaba viva y en sus peores momentos él había sido capaz de contestarle, la amaba demasiado para hacerlo.

/::/

A las siete de la mañana su padre le cantaba el feliz cumpleaños.

"_Vuelve cariño, piensa en el corazón de este viejo, tu cuarto lo mande a pintar, todo está igual, yo sé que eres una mujer grande, que has vivido en Nueva York sola, pero serán unos días, puedes conseguir trabajo en la ciudad, continuar con tu libro, después te mudaras si quieres, pero por favor Campanas deja la locura de estar en una moto hija, yo sé que a tu madre tampoco le hubiese gustado nena…cariño, al final Renée paró de andar, hazlo tú también"_

Casi mata a Peter de un susto cuando entró al apartamento.

-¡Diablos! Edward, eres más silencioso que un gato.

El hombre no contestó, Peter supo por qué.

- Veintitrés años Edward.

- Debería estar aquí.

-Lo siento, yo también la extraño mucho- vio como el hombre tenía un enorme paquete en sus manos.

- Es su regalo.

El alma del muchacho se estremeció _Caray… y yo leyendo libros insulsos, algún día Isa debes escribir sobre esta cosa, no, nadie creería que alguien así exista ¡Diablos! ¡Es real! Y yo lo veo con mis ojitos._

- ¿Puedo ver?- Peter se acercó, pero Edward se alejó unos pasos atrás. Su mirada era oscura. Últimamente se había comportado como un niño llorón y vulnerable. La naturaleza de animal solitario de Edward Cullen odiaba que alguien lo viese así. No, se lamía sus heridas solo- Está bien, yo se quien eres Edward, es parte de tu encanto- agarró su abrigo- furia ciega y sin control, si quieres ir al restaurante yo te espero, me emborracharé a la salud de nuestra chica- el dragón respiró con fuerza- tu chica, tu chica.

Peter abrió la puerta.

- Espera- la voz retumbó como una orden de guerra- Peter tosió, no quería hacer bromas, él no tenía humor, menos el 13 septiembre. Se acercó al gigante, lo vio desempacar el paquete que seguramente era un cuadro.

Peter casi llora, una pintura de Isabella Swan con su espalda desnuda mirando de manera tranquila y dulce por encima de su hombro mientras que su perfecto cabello caía en hondas largas y sensuales.

- Es hermosa Edward, perfecta ¿la pintaste tú?

- No.

-Entonces ¿cómo? Tantos detalles, es como si ella hubiese posado para el pintor.

Si, ella había posado para el pintor. Fotografías y la supervisión obsesiva de su amante que la conocía hasta el mínimo detalle lograron que aquella pintura tuviese el alma de Bella en el lienzo

Edward fue hacía la habitación, bajó la fotografía del bosque de Forks y colgó el hermoso cuadro de ella en la pared.

- Cuando vuelva va a morir al ver eso Edward.

El hombre no contestó se paró dos pasos atrás y se quedó observando la imagen de ella allí.

- La primera vez que la vi no la reconocí Peter, el maldito día que entró a mi oficina la traté como alguien insignificante y ella lo supo, ahora, mírala, es tan libre que me ofende ¿debo sentirme culpable por quererla encerrar? ¿Encadenar? ¡No! yo lo se, lo se, ella va por el mundo en una puta moto y me dice que nunca le importó el hecho de que yo moviese el mundo a mi antojo porque ella estaba siempre dispuesta a levantarme el dedo y retarme.

Peter sonrió. Él sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

- ¿No es excitante señor Cullen? Alguien que sea capaz de decirle al todopoderoso que se vaya al diablo de vez en cuando- se acercó al hombre- eso afina los instintos del cazador ¿no es aburrido ver como todos corren cuando tú llegas? Ella me contó que todos temblaban en Cullen C.O.

- Todos menos ella.

- Así es y apuesto que la sensación de vértigo era fascinante.

Los ojos verde esmeralda se fijaron en Peter quien se retiró unos pasos atrás _dioses de todos los idiotas bocones del universo, ¿Por qué no callan mi enorme boca? _El muchacho hizo un mohín chistoso.

- Eres un maldito inteligente Peter Sullivan- Edward afirmó con el ceño fruncido.

- Claro que sí Edward Cullen, no me sigas halagando, puedo creer que estás enamorado de mi y no eres mi tipo- Quería hacerlo reír.

- ¿No?- una mueca torcida y malvada se dibujó en ese rostro

- Nop, soy demasiado encantador para tu bien, además la Swan me mataría, esa chica es celosa, una mujer en tu vida Edward y ella la mataría.

El gesto cínico y amargo se mostró en todo su esplendor, para después volver a su actitud de roca. Mirando la espalda desnuda de Isabella en el cuadro entendía que pasarían días, quizás meses en que la masturbación frenética y delirante sería su único desahogo.

En la contestadora de Isabella un mensaje de Catherine Ford.

_Cariño, feliz cumpleaños, llámame, hace meses que no sé de ti, aún me acuerdo de tu último festejo, voy a mandarte un lindo regalo mi cielo, espero que seas muy feliz pequeña, me debes las fotos de tu graduación._

Catherine, la extrañaba.

Ni siquiera ella sabía donde estaba.

A las diez de la noche y en el apartamento de ella tomó el teléfono y llamo a Seth Shilton a quien exigió que le diera el número del celular donde Bella llamaba a su padre. ¡Maldita sea Peter! El vértigo estaba ahí.

Marcó.

El día de su cumpleaños y ella sentada en su precioso cuarto del hotel, lo celebró escribiendo el terrible infierno de Sara que ya no encontraba sosiego en ir de un lado a otro y que en el hastío de una vida vacía sólo quería morir.

El celular sonó, fue a ver, quizás era su padre… ¡Dios! Soltó el aparato y se pegó a la pared, miró hacía todas partes ¡Edward! Era el número de su celular.

_¿Me encontraste? ¿Vas a venir por mí? Seguramente vas a acabar con el hotel… el rey del mundo juega sus fichas… tonta, tonta… tonta ¿Cómo huir? _Dejó de respirar un microsegundo _¿quería huir?... no mientas, no mientas…_

- ¡Vamos nena contesta el maldito teléfono!

Volvió a marcar.

Era 13 de septiembre… veintitrés años, siempre llena de regalos y ahora nada _voy a llenarte de regalos nena, vas a ver, aunque tenga que pelear contigo y tenga que convencerte a mi particular manera…_

¿Regalos?

Afuera estaba la moto, llena de gasolina, afinada, presta a volver a la carretera… la tentación… el regalo de escuchar la voz.

Él era su regalo, una vez más…

El teléfono sonó y ella fue hacía éste y aceptó la llamada.

Edward supo que ella estaba allí, sintió la respiración agitada de Bella y respiró tranquilo.

Segundos…

- Feliz cumpleaños Isabella.

Ella gimió, su cuerpo tembló ante el sonido de aquella voz, igual como antes, su piel preparándose de manera instintiva a ser devorada.

- No tienes porque contestarme Swan, casi tres meses y no tiene porque contestarme, no estoy tras de ti… ¿vas a volver? Si lo haces es todo o nada nena, todo o nada ¿sanar? ¡Diablos! ¿Y para qué? Y sin embargo lo intento, cada maldito día… cada maldito día… estoy preparado para ti Isabella Swan, la pregunta es ¿estás preparada para mi? Yo puedo aceptar tus oscuridades nena y tus silencios, ahora los puedo aceptar.

Bella exhaló fuertemente.

- Yo…

- ¡No digas nada Swan! Es todo o nada- y colgó

- No, no, no… yo… yo… - No, no estaba preparada aún…_ ¿Qué significa Edward Cullen que estás preparado para mi?... ¿Qué significa?... yo te amo… te amo._

Al día siguiente no supo hacia dónde ir.

Tanta gente en el camino y ninguno en realidad significó nada para ella. Era la ruta de Renée y no la propia.

…_Sara se vio en el espejo, parecía una gata enferma…iba hacia la destrucción. Vivir o morir ¿qué le importaba? Un hombre demente igual a ella la había tomado en el camino, sintió que lo odiaba, pero sin embargo se entregó a él como nunca lo había hecho con ninguno. A su mente Jaison Connor y su declaración de felicidad parecía tan lejana. _

_Ese hombre idiota con quien se acostaba con toda la furia de su asco le fascinaba, era el reflejo de ella misma, se revolcaba con su propia podredumbre. Todo se derrumbaba a su alrededor, calles, casas, mundos, iglesias, pueblos… ciudades y el mundo ¿qué importaba? Ahora cuando su alma era polvo, polvo asqueroso, polvo que se llevaba todo lo que ella era, sólo quedaban los cadáveres de cada uno de esos seres que ella había visto, pero que jamás había conocido, porque nunca los quiso conocer. El ser parte de la vida de ellos era demasiada responsabilidad, asumió el hecho de ser sólo un fantasma en cada uno. Lo peor de todo, es que sabía que todos esos seres habían amado en ella su necesidad de huir y ella no había amado a ninguno._

_Quizás en el continuo caminar lo que Sara supo era que talvez nunca fue digna del camino y de la poesía de todos los que de alguna manera despreció tan sólo porque ellos decidieron ser parte de la quietud del mundo._

…_se vio con la pistola en la mano, el pobre hombre la miraba aterrado._

_- ¡Dispara maldita perra!_

_Volteó y miró al patán a quien le había dicho te amo tan sólo para saber qué se sentía, no supo porqué pero de pronto empezó a reír como una loca ¿eso era todo? ¿Ella robando en una tienda mediocre tan sólo por unos malditos dólares? Todo era tan ridículo. El idiota gritaba y ella más reía. Tragó la hiel, moría de miedo, pero sin embargo volver a la calle ya no era posible. Miró el anciano que le rogaba que no disparara._

_- Llévese todo el dinero._

_- ¡Dispara!_

_Quería saber si su madre vivía._

_Quería bañarse e ir a la iglesia con ella._

_Quería sentarse con Jaison y tomar café._

_Quería dormir en sabanas limpias._

_Quería leer._

_Terminar de estudiar._

_Tener un maldito seguro, sus dientes se lo agradecerían._

_Quería aprender a cocinar…_

_¡Mierda!_

_Quería parar…_

_Le sonrió al viejo en frente con ternura, nunca había sido tierna con nadie, nunca supo el valor de la palabra compasión. Encogió los hombros._

_- Perdón- soltó el arma, el amante gritó con furia y a los pocos segundos un estallido frente a ella, un dolor que la quemaba, sangre en su ropa sucia y el mundo se oscureció y Sara por primera vez en muchos años se sintió bien._

Tomó la ruta 10 y después la 75, sí ella sabía donde iría.

Iría a Florida.

Iría a despedirse de su madre.

/::/

Jasper, Emmett, toda la familia Cullen estaba aterrada, todos los periódicos del país se estaban dando un manjar. Días antes las fotos de la pelea entre Jacob Black y Edward Cullen habían inundado las páginas de todos los diarios de la ciudad.

_**Pelea de los dos gigantes de Nueva York.**_

Eso rezaba cada uno.

Cientos de fotos, miles de especulaciones y Aro Vulturi riéndose tras bambalinas.

Edward Cullen gritaba en su oficina.

- ¡Demándalos a todos!- le exigió a su hermano.

- No podemos Edward, son sólo unas malditas fotos ¿no te podías controlar?

- ¿Controlar? No cuando tienes al hijo de puta de Jacob Black enfrente.

- Esto pasará Edward, nadie sabe nada, son unas fotos estúpidas.

- Esto es obra del bastardo de Aro.

- No podemos asegurarlo Edward, no es sólo su periódico, son todos.

Tomó sus guantes y su abrigo.

- Voy a ir a su maldita editorial y lo despescuezo.

Emmett lo tomó del brazo.

- Eso es lo que quiere, provocar, eres demasiado predecible hermano, el pone la presa en frente del león, quiere un espectáculo, una excusa.

- ¡Me importa un pito!

- Yo sé, pero ¿y la familia? Jasper está tratando de lidiar con todo esto, al menos por ahora deja esto tranquilo Edward, piensa en papá, en Esme, en Alice, hay miles de paparazzi.

Sí, miles de fotógrafos apostados alrededor de la enorme empresa y de Black Editores.

Edward no deseaba esconderse, es más quería guerra total frente a todos.

Los guardaespaldas estaban a la salida esperando que el todopoderoso saliera, los autos negros siguiéndolo, una ráfaga de flashes lo perseguían.

¡Mierda! Pensó, ojala fuese en verdad un maldito César y sin miramientos pisotear a todos los idiotas que iban tras su cabeza y la de su familia. El cretino de Aro Vulturi y su implacable cacería no cesaría hasta que finalmente todos estuviesen siendo carne de noticieros y de periódicos de pacotilla.

Los socios con quien se reunió en el restaurante estaban incómodos, él lo estaba aún más, pues sabían que a la salida del lugar los periodistas estaban esperándolos.

Por un segundo la concentración puesta en tratar de ser tolerante se le escapó y miró por los vidrios del enorme restaurante _Masa Tascayama _la mueca apareció con arrogancia en él. Al finalizar la reunión y con todos los pretorianos listos, él simplemente salió por la puerta principal. Con su abrigo de un borgoña oscuro, sus lentes Armani y sus guantes se aprestaba a dar un mensaje a todos allí. Los fotógrafos enloquecieron; el rey de mundo permitía dejarse fotografiar.

Sam y los demás lo rodearon mientras que todos trataban de obstaculizar el paso hacía el Vanquish.

Todos hacían preguntas y él con cara de piedra simplemente y de manera lenta caminaba hacía su auto.

Un pequeño periodista preguntó.

- Señor Cullen ¿es verdad que la fusión con Black Editores fue una sucia jugada de su parte haciendo que los inversionistas extranjeros retiraran su apoyo a la editorial?

Edward Cullen se paró, se quitó las gafas y miró al pequeño como si éste fuese un bicho a punto de ser destripado. Pero no contestó, respiró con fuerza y siguió a duras penas entre la nube de gente que lo fotografiaba.

- Se le acusa de malas prácticas empresariales ¿qué responde a eso?

- ¿Qué dice del hecho señor Cullen que hace aproximadamente un mes usted fue detenido por conducir ebrio en plena avenida?

Oh, oh, oh

Como un toro volteó y observó que de nuevo el pequeño periodista era el que hacía la pregunta. La energía iracunda de Edward Cullen actuó como un escudo que hizo que todos se apartaran: iba tras el pequeñín que no sabía por dónde caminar.

- Repita la pregunta.

El enano temblaba.

- Repita la pregunta- el César repitió.

- Hace un mes usted fue detenido por conducir ebrio señor Cullen.

_¿Donde carajos consiguieron esa información? Esme se moriría, todos en la maldita picota pública por mí._

- ¿Tiene las pruebas de lo que está afirmando?- veinte centímetros más de estatura y el muchacho empezó a temblar.

- Es…es un rumor.

- ¿Qué clase de periodista es usted si sus fuentes no son de fiar? Sabe que se atiene a que mis abogados lo demanden por calumnia e injuria- se alejó unos pasos.

El chico parpadeó, ésta era su oportunidad de brillar, él sabía que si era verdad lo del arresto, todos sabían que Edward Cullen era un borracho peleonero, pero que los millones de dólares y los contactos de su familia con las jerarquías hacían que todos taparan la verdad.

- ¿Por qué niega el hecho de que todos saben que usted tiene problemas con la bebida?

El gigante desanduvo los pasos hechos hacía el Vanquish, Sam sabía lo que se venía encima y los demás guardaespaldas, el pequeño periodista quería correr y los demás esperaban atentos al espectáculo.

El muchacho tembló frente a la mirada de hielo que por segundos lo congeló _¡Diablos debí estudiar contaduría!_

Las manos enguantadas hicieron un puño de hierro…_Todos quieren algo de mí, el maldito Aro… todos, soy el maldito fenómeno de un circo, quieren mi sangre y mi alma… quieren mi vergüenza, todos quieren algo de mí… menos tú Swan._

- Verifique sus fuentes, se atiene a una demanda- su voz fue oscura y resonó en tono de amenaza, arrinconó al muchacho que parecía un conejo asustado. El muchacho casi se hace pipi en los pantalones.

La nube de periodista se abalanzó, pero Edward Cullen de un grito militar los apartó.

- ¡Fuera de mi camino!

Los pretorianos lo rodearon y llegó a su auto. Llamó a su hermano Emmett.

- El maldito quiere guerra Emmett.

- Te lo dije, por amor de Dios hermano deja que Jasper y yo nos encarguemos, deja que el perro ladre, pero por favor no lo provoques, no lo provoques.

/::/

Dos días en Brooksville Florida, un pequeño pueblo encantador y caliente.

Esperó a que él la llamara, durante horas se quedaba allí esperando.

_Eres egoísta Isabella, egoísta._

Las palabras _O todo o nada nena _resonaban en su cabeza _Yo te acepto, te acepto…_

Se planteó todo el viaje. Aquellos meses fueron de iluminación y conocimiento, era más fuerte, escribía, aprendió a amar su individualidad y lo más importante había tomado decisiones sin la voz de su madre, padre o Edward Cullen, finalmente a los veintitrés años era ella, para bien o para mal, era ella.

Llegó a Miami y la ciudad la golpeó con su belleza, su calor y la esencia latina que retumbaba por todas partes. Se acordaba de su madre quien encontró en la Florida y en su capital el lugar donde ella fue feliz y donde decidió parar e intentar madurar.

Miró la dirección, estaba asustada, tocó el timbre y Catherine Ford le abrió la puerta con su rostro bañado en lágrimas.

- Oh cariño.

- Hola- la abrazó muy fuerte.

La mujer la observó.

- Estas, hermosa hija.

- Gracias.

- ¿Qué haces aquí muñeca? ¿Y en esa moto? ¡Estás completamente loca! ¿Y tú trabajo?

Bella agachó su cabeza.

- Renuncié Cathy, hace dos meses.

Las facciones refinadas de la mujer se contrajeron.

- ¿Dejaste solo a mi chico?

_Si supieras Cathy, si tan sólo supieras._

-Era necesario, por mí _por él. _Estoy escribiendo Cathy, tengo tantas cosas que contarte.

- Claro que si cariño, pero antes una rica cena, un buen baño, deja que te mime mi cielo ¿te vas a quedar conmigo unos días? Di que sí por favor, mi hermana y mi sobrina te van a amar, le he hablado maravillas de ti, Summer tiene la misma edad tuya, creo que está harta de vivir con este par de viejas, te va a encantar, está en la universidad, pero vive aquí y trabaja en la noche ¡oh Bella! ¡Estoy feliz de verte! Ya no tengo que mandar tu regalo a Nueva York- la abrazó- como me gustaría que Tom te viera, estaría orgulloso de ti bebé.

Fue así como Bella sentada en la mesa con Catherine Ford, hablando de todos los meses de viaje y sus experiencias en el camino sintió que ya no era necesario seguir corriendo.

Catherine preguntó todo y Bella contó lo que ella quería contar, todo iba muy bien hasta que la mujer despreocupadamente preguntó.

- ¿Cómo esta él?

_No… por favor, ella se da cuenta de todo, siempre supo leer en mí, Charlie ven en mi ayuda._

Y papá Swan llegó con su carácter estoico y callado.

- Igual.

- ¿Difícil?

- Cullen C.O es un monstruo sólo él lo sabe manejar, un día me vi en aquella oficina y supe Cathy que no podía estar allí, lo siento, no quiero decepcionarte- y sin preámbulos empezó a llorar, no papá Swan no ayudaba.

- No, muñeca, no me has decepcionado, es tu destino cariño.

- ¿Destino?

- Si, ir al lugar donde el corazón te reclama Isabella, tu corazón no está allí.

Y frente a esta afirmación Isabella Swan lloró más fuerte.

La hermana de Catherine, Glenda era una mujer divertida que peleaba con su hermana todo el tiempo porque se negaba a tener a alguien de nuevo en su vida, a los cincuenta años Glenda se ufanaba que en cada verano un amor llegaba a su puerta y que ella lo dejaba entrar, era graciosa, picante y amante del sol.

- Dile Bella que consiga novio.

Pero Catherine se enojaba _ella no entiende Bella, cuando has amado como yo lo hice no es posible volver a hacerlo, mi Thomas y yo éramos una sola persona, una sola. Fue afortunada cariño ¿Quién puede decir que amó con la fuerza de mil tormentas?_

Bella, Isabella Swan, ella podía decirlo, se puso de lado de Cathy y entonces Glenda dio la batalla por perdida.

Summer era igual a su madre y dio la bienvenida a la chica de Nueva York quien se convirtió en su héroe. _En serio ¿en esa moto? Wow, ¿sola? Yo quiero ser como tú Bella, me muero._

Su libro, quinientas páginas. Trató de sentarse a escribir, pero la sangre de Sara en la última escena era aterradora. En todo el trayecto de aquel personaje, ella se había labrado su destino ¿qué más le quedaba sino la muerte? Catherine se moría por leer, pero con su manera discreta le dijo que cuando Bella estuviese preparada ella con gusto leería las palabras que estaban impresas en casi cuatro cuadernos _va a ser maravilloso cariño._

Su padre descansó cuando le contó que estaba con Catherine _Gracias a Dios, no tenía vida Campana... ¿Cómo va tú libro? Debe ser una obra maestra, ¡Caray hija! Finalmente mi chica escribe… eso amerita una cerveza cariño _su padre hablaba con ella con orgullo.

- ¿Ya fuiste a la casa de tu madre?

- No, estoy preparándome Pa.

- Esa casa es tuya cariño.

- Era la casa de Phill papá.

- No, es tu casa cariño, tu eres su heredera legal.

- Tu sabes que allí vive el hermano de Phill, no voy a ir a reclamar nada, nunca fue mi casa Charlie, mi casa está en Forks, esa sí es mi casa.

- Campanas, todo lo que tengo es tuyo mi amor, pero ahora que no tienes trabajo y que no has publicado aún tienes que pensar en como vivir, no quieres enseñar- ella le contó a su padre que sentía que enseñar no era lo suyo, y él lo aceptó, su chica escribía ¿qué más necesitaba?- no quieres mi dinero.

- No te preocupes Charlie.

- Es bueno tener otra opción hija.

- Déjame crecer Pa.

- Pero eres mi niña.

- Si, lo soy Charlie, no te preocupes, si necesito algo llamo a papá Oso.

- Más te vale.

Llevaba quince días en Miami y tenía terror de dar el paso definitivo, despedirse de mamá Renée.

Catherine le riñó con fuerza _ni se te ocurra Isabella, ningún hotel, no señorita, y no me hagas enojar, tu sabes que esta es tu casa _bajo esa consigna y sabiendo el temperamento de la ex secretaria de Edward Cullen que lo había domesticado ella no se atrevió a decir nada.

Una noche le dijo a Summer que la ayudara a conseguir algún trabajo, la chica contestó que en el bar donde ella trabajaba necesitaban una mesera. Catherine gritó, pero a Bella le encantó la idea y se impuso frente a la mujer.

- ¿Y tú libro?

- Lo voy a terminar Cathy, necesito trabajar, el bar es lindo, de mucha clase, mira a Summer, no es algo indecente, necesito hacerlo Cathy, por mí.

- Fuiste secretaria de Edward Cullen niña, ¿ahora mesera? Tu padre me va a matar.

- Por favor Cathy, por favor, es sólo unos meses.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer después?

- Escribir… necesito tener veintitrés años Cathy, no sé qué es ser despreocupada desde los diecinueve- Bella suspiró – No sirvo para enseñar Cathy, no soy mujer de aceptar fracasos, pero éste lo acepto, creí que podría ser como mi madre en ese sentido, ella amaba enseñar, lo amaba en verdad, pero parece que mi destino no es ese… es escribir, pero por ahora quiero no tener la presión de un futuro.

Fue así que aceptó el trabajo, el cual era agradable y tranquilo en un bar donde estrellas de la música y el cine iban casi todos los días _Peter amaría esto..¡Peter! _no quería llamarlo, el muchacho seguramente lloraría por teléfono y ella también. En meses miró su correo, mensajes de Angela, de Stella y cientos de Peter. Pequeñas frases de amor de su amigo inundaban su correo. Tarjetas, canciones, cosas que le ocurrían, pero nada, nada referente a Edward Cullen. Peter entendía la necesidad de su amiga de correr y en su mundo de obsesiones rosas, el chico supo que tenía que callar.

Ella le escribió algo pequeño:

_Te amo Peter, te amo a ti y a Carlo, cuida a Darcy….te extraño mi cielo_

Summer la arrastró a bailar, la llevó a la playa y le hizo poner unos bikinis rojos que harían temblar a un dragón celoso _"¿vas a permitir que todos los putos hombres te vean así? Los mato nena" _ Se vio en la playa recibiendo el sol, sin mirar a nadie, sólo disfrutando el hecho del calor, de la gente, del mar. Varios hombres le flirtearon, escuchó el rugir violento _No te preocupes baby, nadie me toca, solo tu… _Porque sí, no era la chica del bikini blanco de Brasil, la niña que no sabía el poder oscuro de la sexualidad devoradora, aquella que descubrió al lado de su amante caníbal lo que podía provocar, pero ahora con ese conocimiento total, también entendía que aún con ese diminuto traje de baño, ella tenía el poder de decir que no, y que su cuerpo estaba irremediablemente encadenado a un hombre al que ella amaba y el cual era el único capaz de detonar el deseo en una explosión atómica. Ni siquiera se veía frente a la posibilidad de otro hombre, quizás quien la escuchara pensaría que en algún momento alguien podría despertar lo que Edward Cullen despertaba en ella, pero eso no era posible, porque sólo él estaba al nivel, no de su ideal, no de su mente libros, él estaba al nivel de la oscuridad que en ella habitaba.

No sólo en la playa sino en el bar varios chicos le deslizaban números de teléfono que ella botaba a la basura. Se miraba al espejo y se preguntaba el porqué de eso _¿Cómo que por qué Swan? Eres impresionante… ¡mierda nena! ¿Qué te pasa? No te ves bien a ti misma _sonreía, si, sólo la afirmación demente de su amor y deseo por ella hizo que de alguna manera toda su piel reluciera, además la seguridad obtenida en la carretera, los meses de soledad, de monólogos internos y todo lo que Sara hizo para que ella se conociera la hizo bonita, una chica que hacía que todos la miraran pasar _gracias Edward… me he vuelto arrogante por tu culpa._

Un día sentada en la moto entre Lousiana y Mississippi pensó en aquellas dos personalidades que vivieron durante tanto tiempo dentro de ella, la hermanastra había muerto en ella, pero la otra, la ninfa que se había despertado al lado de Edward Cullen daba la pelea cada noche; es más estaba por creer que la insulsa hermana de la princesa se había hecho una con su lujurioso alter ego. Ahora la esencia de Isabella Swan no estaba escindida, todas ellas habían crecido y madurado en su interior, finalmente la ninfa vuelta a nacer era más burlona, igual de anárquica, más hambrienta pero mucho más sabia, tolerante y fuerte, ya no gritaba en su interior, ahora hablaba libre y potente a través de la voz escrita de Isabella Swan en el papel y a través de su cuerpo que caminaba seguro por el mundo, no tenía porqué esconderse, no más.

/::/

El mes de septiembre se deslizó para Edward Cullen entre la furia, el trabajo obsesivo, el piano exigente y la necesidad de que ella volviera lo más antes posible. Su hermana Alice lo acosaba todo el tiempo, lo obligaba a salir de su cueva, hablaba de miles de cosas, Emmett sacrificaba sus días con Rosalie, hizo que él lo invitará a la pista de carreras para competir en los autos, se sentaba con él a tomar una que otra cerveza, hasta permitía que su hermano pusiese esa música que para el muchacho era lo más aburrido del mundo. Toda la familia estaba siendo acosada por fotógrafos, cada uno encerrado en sus jaulas de oro.

Carlisle estaba aterrado, sabía que tarde o temprano Aro Vulturi y su corte de buitres irían tras Elizabeth Masen, ella finalmente volvería a la vida y nadie la podría detener.

Las fiestas planeadas por Alice se extendieron por todo el país e hizo que su hermano fuese al menos a dos de ellas. La de Nueva York y la de Massachussets, pero sólo logró que estuviese allí escasamente durante una hora.

- Necesitas descansar Edward.

- No.

- Unos días, se que amas Roma, no te hará mal.

-No- fue la respuesta cortante.

Bella dilataba el ir a la casa de su madre.

Un día escuchó como Cathy conversaba por teléfono, casi se desmaya cuando escuchó:

- ¡Dios! Edward Cullen, ¿podrías ser más tolerante?- Bella se escondió para escuchar- ¿no aprendiste nada de lo que te enseñé? Tendré que volver a Nueva York y darte unas buenas palmadas- Cathy sonrió- yo también te extraño- la chica rogaba porque Cathy no contara que ella estaba allí- ¿Bella renunció?- por un momento todo quedo en silencio- ¿Ah si? ¿Londres? Ummm ¿seis meses?, no, no sabía, ella no me ha llamado ¿tienes a alguien contigo? …si Angie es buena chica, ¡por favor díselo! Apuesto que la sigues asustando… ¿Embarazada? ¿Lauren?- Bella se conmovió _no abortó _sí, a las personas podías sorprenderlas- ¡Maldito hijo de perra!- nunca la había escuchado decir una mala palabra- ten mucho cuidado cariño, tu sabes que él detesta a tú familia, tú sabes…Lizzy y la bebé- _ella sabe todo de su madre… ¿bebé? ¿de que están hablando? _ La conversación continuó…casi una hora, conversación llena de buenos y malos recuerdos, ambos parecían hablar en un idioma que Bella desconocía, pues Catherine Ford era dueña de secretos que ni siquiera la _gestapo _hubiese podido sonsacar, se sintió mal al estar allí, pero quería saber ¿cómo estaba? ¿Qué pasaba por su mente? La respuesta no se hizo esperar- ¿Te sientes solo no es así niño?- la respuesta al otro lado del teléfono ella no la adivinó, el tono como Catherine contestó la estremeció- ¿Quieres que vuelva? Lo haría por ti mi amor, estoy dispuesta a seguir educándote niño malo- una lágrima silenciosa corrió por el rostro de la chica- ¿De verdad Edward? ¡Me muero! ¿El piano? ¿lo has vuelto a tocar?- la mujer sollozó y la voz se le quebró- eso es la más hermosa noticia del mundo cariño, tu tocando el piano de nuevo, quiero oírlo.

¿El piano? Edward Cullen quien prometió no volverlo a tocar ¿tocaba el piano? No soportó escuchar más y corrió hasta su habitación, una pequeña alegría la recorrió.

Catherine se plantó frente a ella con sus ojos azules de juez, Bella no parpadeó.

- Acabo de hablar con Edward.

- Lo sé Cathy- no pestañeó.

- ¿Por qué me dijo que no habías renunciado? ¿Qué te habías ido a Londres por una beca? ¿Por qué me mientes? ¿Por qué me miente él?.

- ¿Londres?-Bella se ruborizó.

- Sino me quieres contar estás en tú derecho- Isabella sabía por el tono que la mujer estaba enojada, no por la mentira sino por la falta de confianza, Catherine volteó para salir de la habitación.

- No Cathy, por favor… yo… yo.

- ¿Qué?- ella cruzó los brazos.

Bella suspiró y dejo ir el secreto en aquella bocanada.

- Estamos enamorados Cathy, Edward Cullen y yo somos… éramos amantes, perdón, perdón, fue inevitable, perdón.

Catherine trastabillo, se llevó una de sus manos a su boca y por más de un minuto se quedó allí con aire ceñudo y serio.

- ¿Desde cuando?

- Meses, meses… - pequeños estertores en su voz y como si algo la empujará Isabella Swan le contó a Catherine Ford la historia de obsesión, acoso, demencia y amor entre el señor del hielo y ella. Ambas mujeres sentadas en la cama y una de ellas en silenció escuchando cada palabra. Frente a la mujer mayor Bella fue capaz de contar las cosas más intimas ocurridas entre ambos, hasta la obsesión sexual que ambos sentían, al hacerlo no sintió vergüenza, sino libertad- Tenía que irme Catherine, por él, por mi, ambos tenemos cosas que resolver, de alguna manera yo estaba consumida y Edward se hacía peor.

Catherine prendió un cigarrillo, casi nunca fumaba, Thomas lo odiaba, pero lo hacía de vez en cuando para liberar la tensión.

- Él siempre ha estado peor Bella, lo conozco desde que tenía cuatro años, yo sé quien es.

- ¿Lizzy?

- Debe amarte para contarte sobre ese monstruo. Si en mi vida he odiado a alguien fue a ella, era una hija de puta.

- ¡Cathy!

- No merece menos, no tengo derecho a contarte nada, ese es su secreto, el secreto de toda esa familia, pero ella lo dañó, lo destrozó con sus garras de animal de rapiña ¿peor? No lo viste de quince años, no lo viste, yo creí que no sobreviviría niña, nadie lo creyó, cuando volvió y se hizo cargo de la compañía pensé que había olvidado todo, al menos que se había reconciliado pero no, la perra hablaba en su cabeza todo el tiempo. Lo vi convertirse en la "maquina" aunque a veces surgía el niño que fue y él odiaba eso. No quería sentir nada por nada ni por nadie ¡Oh Bella! Si él te ama; ¡hubiera querido ver eso! Y tú te fuiste debe estar a punto de explotar esa ciudad.

- Está tocando el piano.

- ¡Dios! Debe estar que explota esa ciudad, estoy aterrada Bella, aterrada.

Eran las seis de la mañana y Catherine Ford no volvió a pronunciar palabra, sólo frente a una tasa de café miraba a Isabella instándola a tomar una decisión.

Esa mañana Isabella fue a la casa donde su madre y Phill habían vivido, el hermano de su padrastro era un hombre formal y agradable, su esposa la recibió con temor, la chica venía a desalojarlos, pero el temor se esfumó cuando Bella les dijo que le traspasaría la casa.

- Hay cosas de tu madre en el garaje, no las quisimos botar porque te pertenecen ¿quieres verlas?

- Si.

La mujer la dejó sola frente a cinco cajas llenas de la vida de Renée y en el fondo la vieja moto destartalada en inservible. Ropa que aún olía a ella, miles de fotos, de cada uno de los lugares donde ambas habían estado, fotos de su niñez, de su abuela, de Charlie, los viejos vinilos de música, tiquetes de un concierto de Led Zepelin, libros, sus preparadores de clase, la fotos de matrimonio con Phill, las notas de Bella de la escuela, toda una vida trashumante. Encontró un plano. La casa que ella pensaba construir sobre la de su esposo, Bella sonrió.

- Querías quedarte ¿no es así mamí? Ya no deseabas huir más.

Al final de la última caja una enorme foto de ella y Charlie frente a la casa en Forks, que joven se veía su padre allí, lo observó detenidamente, miró el respaldo que decía _nuestra casa _si, de alguna manera Renée seguía amando a su padre y supo que al construir la nueva casa con Phill quería recuperar aquel sentimiento que tuvo alguna vez por Charlie, el sentimiento de pertenecer a alguna parte.

De alguna manera Renée daba su último regalo a su hija, le dio el final a la historia de Sara, le dio el final que Charlie merecía.

"_Es hora de decir adiós baby, tengo que irme mi hada, déjame ir" _

Empezó a llorar como una niña pequeña, se aferró a su madre durante años, era hora de dejarla ir.

Se plantó frente a la casa de su madre, no su casa.

- Adiós Renée, te amo.

Se llevó sólo las fotos y su música, lo más importante siempre estuvo con ella.

**Capitulo final.**

_Sara volvía…_

_Su madre la esperó en la estación del bus, tembló al verla. Estaba vieja, ambas estaban viejas, las mismas arrugas y algunas canas. Se sorprendió al ver cuanto se parecían en la vejez y aquello le gustó. Los ojos azules de Tracy se posaron sobre el rostro de aquella mujer que era su hija, la besó con dulzura._

_- Estas aquí._

_- He vuelto mamá._

_- Lo sé._

_- No me volveré a ir._

_- Lo sé._

_- Perdóname._

_- Shii- la abrazó- no te preocupes, ya todo está bien, ya todo está bien._

… _se hundió en la rutina del aquel pueblo, volvió a la iglesia, no a reencontrarse con Dios, no era posible, lo hizo tan sólo como una manera de volver a la vida sencilla y quieta de aquellas personas que vivían en un mundo tranquilo y sin sobresaltos, en honor de los que dejó atrás. Del camino le quedaban las cicatrices, el polvo encallado en la piel, de las voces de hombres y mujeres que se habían negado a ser, que compartieron con ella el deseo de llegar, el agotamiento de un mundo que parecía negárseles; todos ellos dañados e indiferentes. En algún punto, quizás con la sangre que corrió aquel día en aquella tienda, cuando al final sintió piedad no por el viejo sino por ella Sara supo que amar no era malo, que sentir miedo era parte de ser humano, que querer ser parte de la tribu era ser parte de algo enorme, bello y complejo, que la aventura y el conocimiento podía estar en la quietud o en una madre solitaria que veía el mundo y las estrellas tras el vidrio de una ventana, que quizás el amor estaba en aquellos que de manera sencilla se dieron el mandato de ser felices sin metáforas ni caminos._

_Fue así como Sara, como adolescente sudorosa tomó el teléfono y llamó al único hombre que le había enseñado eso sin pretensiones ni poesía._

_- ¿Jaison?_

_Una carcajada se escuchó al otro lado._

_- Aún espero por mi cena muñeca._

_-Perdóname._

_- ¿Perdonarte qué muñeca? Sólo es una tonta cena_

_Y ella lloró de alegría, ternura, él la estaba esperando._

_Finalmente sabía donde llegar._

Bella respiró.

- ¡Diablos! La terminé.

/::/

Alice lo amenazó, se plantó frente a él y le dijo:

- Ella estará aquí esperando Edward, tu también tienes derecho a caminar por el mundo, unos días, que ella sea tu ejemplo, Roma te está esperando, unos días Edward Cullen, unos días sin responsabilidades, sin una empresa que dependa de ti y sin el apellido que llevas encima…unos días.

Fue así que Edward Cullen tomó un vuelo cualquiera sin las pretensiones de potentado con avión propio y viajó para descansar del Nueva York demente que a veces se presentaba como una cárcel.

Aro esperaba pacientemente.

A las ocho de la noche horario de Nueva York, CNN emitiría el especial sobre Cullen C.O y su rostro tras el poder.

Carlisle no pudo detenerlo, ni Emmett con su miles de abogados, sólo esperaba que la maldita bomba no estallara. Al menos el psicópata de su hermano no estaba allí.

Bella releía una y otra vez.

Cathy gritó desde la cocina.

El televisor mostraba el enorme rascacielos de Cullen C.O y el rostro perfecto de Edward Cullen enfurruñado y furioso.

"El poder de Edward Cullen tras todas las grandes inversiones de los últimos meses se ven empañados con el rumor de mala ética empresarial. Nuestros corresponsales en varias partes del mundo informan que presionó a varios de los grandes socios que planeaban invertir en Black Editores para que retiraran su apoyo financiero a la editorial, bajo amenazas de extender su mano poderosa y dejar a todos en la ruina si alguno se atrevía a invertir su dinero en la enorme compañía editorial….Edward Cullen quien durante años ha sido un misterio en el mundo, quien se niega a dar entrevista y amenaza a todos los medios de comunicación que intenten hablar de él de su compañía o su familia, parece estar al borde de uno de los escándalos financieros más grandes de los últimos años….." y el informe continuó.

La imagen se congeló en la mente de Isabella Swan, quien lo vio delgado, amenazando a un periodista, con mirada triste y furiosa.

_Por todos los cielos ¿Qué demonios hice?._

Lo había dejado solo _somos uno… somos uno nena…_

Si, uno solo.

¡Que tonta!

"_Estoy preparado para ti Isabella Swan, la pregunta es ¿estás preparada para mi? Yo puedo aceptar tus oscuridades nena y tus silencios"_

Si, él lo sabía, Edward Cullen lo sabía, ella era igual a él, él lo había aceptado, iguales.

Unos ojos verdes la traspasaron a través de la pantalla y ella pudo jurar que él le decía _"vuelve Swan… vuelve"_

- ¡Si!- un gritó contenido- si, si, si vuelvo… tengo, yo tengo.

Corrió a la vista de Cathy, Glenda y Summer.

- ¿Te ayudo a empacar?

- ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!, sólo me llevaré mi ropa Cathy, lo demás me lo mandas por avión, las fotos de mi madre, la música…tengo que irme, tengo que irme, debo volver, debo volver.

- Es muy tarde Bella, mañana en la mañana.

- No, no… no puedo perder más tiempo, no puedo, voy donde está mi corazón Cathy.

_Ya voy Edward, regreso… regreso._

Octubre 22, casi cuatro meses… una eternidad ¡tanto tiempo!.. Sobrevivió, escribió, supo quien era y al final volvía… volvía.

**Ohh Señor….casi que no.**

**ÁMENME O DÉJENME hacer comentarios es casi tan bueno como pensar en como será ese reencuentro y en que Edward Cullen conozca tú cuerpo de memoria para mandarte hacer un retrato.**


	48. Chapter 48 Malvado

_**La saga crepúsculo pertenece a la señora Meyer.**_

_**Capitulo dedicado a mis chicas Ely, Meli, Ara, Ximena de Chile quien es una Queen Evil y quién me intimida con su sabiduría y su negro sentido del humor. Pero sobre todo a Belen a quien abduzco por los camino del mal y de Dostoyevski; nena entre más largos tus comentarios más bellos son.**_

_**Para mi adorada Beta Gine, quien tiene paciencia conmigo, mil besos nena y millones de gracias.**_

_**Para las lectoras que muy amablemente me nominaron a los Fanfiction Addiction Awards mil gracias, con sólo que me lean es suficiente premio para mi.**_

_**Para aquellas que me comentan de manera tan bella, tan intensa y a veces tan graciosa mil y mil gracias. Para mis hermosas lectoras fantasmas también gracias.**_

_**Bueno…clasificación M…mayores de 18 (eso de poner palabritas de alto calibre es más difícil de lo que yo pensaba)**_

**Música:**

**Dangerous Animals: Arctic Monkeys.**

**Mouth: Bush.**

**Separate Ways: Journey.**

**Passion: Rod Steward.**

**Sexy Silk: Jessie J.**

**Marilyn ****Manson: This is Halloween (Para mi diversion)**

**EL LÍMITE DEL CAOS.**

**MALVADO.**

Se montó en la moto como una loca.

Se fue hacía el este, avenida 18.

Una hora y la avenida Turnpikeen….

_Regreso, regreso…voy hacia ti ángel._

_Voy hacia ti…._

Pequeñas lágrimas corrían su rostro…estaba feliz…volvía.

Ya no huía como antes, sabía cual era su lugar.

Volvía con el corazón lleno, con el alma libre y segura.

Ya no tenía miedo.

Un libro…

Un adiós a su madre.

Cuatro meses de andar, de conocer, de prepararse para volver. Ya no era la niña tonta que había abandonado un pueblo huyendo no sólo de James, sino huyendo quizás de una vida que en su intuición inteligente la habría condenado a perderse entre el bosque, la lluvia, la niebla y una vida insulsa y aburrida. Salió de Forks a los diecinueve años, salió aterrada a enfrentarse a una vida solitaria en Nueva York, salió de Forks con sus libros, con sus pequeños sueños, con su madre en su cabeza…salió de Forks buscando, deseando, anhelando algo desconocido y un día en un ascensor el sueño, el deseo, las respuestas se estrellaron contra ella: Edward Cullen, ese universo lleno de enigmas, poesía, música, oscuridad, sexo, poder, fuego….él chocó con ella con la fuerza de un Big Bang y ella fue arrasada por él de manera irrevocable.

La segunda vez que huyó, ahora lo sabía, lo hizo quizás porque ese universo tremendo la asustó ¿tenía ella la fuerza para soportar que Edward dragón demente y majestuoso la devorara hasta el final de sus días y mucho más? Si, si lo tenía… ¡Dios! Lo tenía, lo que pasaba es que quizás ella no tenía miedo de Edward Cullen, tenía quizás miedo a la fuerza y oscuridad que ella misma albergaba en su interior.

_¿Estás preparada para mí?_

_Todo o nada…todo o nada…_

¡Oh si!

¡Oh si!

_Te acepto baby…te acepto...total y completamente ¿para que quiero un niño bueno? ¡No! tonta Isabella, tonta Isabella…no puede ser de otra manera, no puede ser de otra manera mi cielo…desde el principio, desde el principio fuiste para mi….tonta…tonta… ¿Por qué negarlo?...no puedes soñar con lo normal Swan…no tienes el alma para una vida insulsa y sin sobresaltos…somos iguales…iguales dos universos complejos…dos, yo soy una contigo desde el mismo momento en que nací baby…_

Aquellos sueños de los que él le habló, aquellos sueños…_si porque tú estabas más dispuesto a aceptarme en tu vida que yo misma…soñaste conmigo y desde ese mismo momento y de manera irrevocable ¡Dios! _Y las lágrimas corrieron de manera caliente por su rostro _tú fuiste mío…gracias…gracias…gracias _en algún lugar del camino ella tuvo que parar al entender la tremenda posibilidad de pensar que si no hubiese conocido a Edward, su vida habría sido algo terrible y vacío. Una ausencia que la habría sumido en la total melancolía de no saber cómo era estar en medio de la tormenta y de poesía misma, ella solamente con sus libros; lo peor, lo peor era que él ya la conocía y ella perdida en cualquier parte del mundo le habría quitado a ese hombre la posibilidad de saber que a pesar de todo el sufrimiento ese Dios del que él blasfemaba si tenía algo deparado para él _Tu eres mi regalo Swan…_

Quería conducir como una loca, pero no lo hizo ¡claro que no! tenía que cuidarse, tenía que hacerlo. La mente literatura de Isabella Swan se asustó pues en los juegos macabros de la vida, un accidente o la muerte daría un fin que ni él ni ella merecían _Oh no, no quiero literatura trágica en mi vida… ¡no! _ No, claro que no.

Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, tantas cosas que contarle, tantas cosas de que hablar.

Durante los cuatro meses de carretera trató de no pensar en todo lo que de él extrañaba, cada cosa grandiosa, maniática, pequeña y compleja de Edward Cullen.

El verlo salir del ascensor con su paso seguro y felino, el verlo parado frente a ella dando ordenes terribles y que en un imperceptible segundo él le guiñara un ojo diciéndole _menos a ti nena…_

La orden por el café.

El verle quitarse sus guantes y la caricia dulce que la recorría desde su mejilla hasta su barbilla.

Su telescopio y su mirar obsesivo en el.

Sus palabras, su voz, hasta en los momentos en que era el señor del hielo en pleno… ¡Si! Extrañaba eso, él fulgiendo como emperador del mundo, nunca se atrevió a decirlo, pero a veces cuando gritaba como un energúmeno quería decirle, casi gritarle de manera sucia _Fóllame contra la pared baby_ claro que él lo hizo mil veces…si, él lo sabía, siempre lo supo, fue buen maestro, sabía lo que ella necesitaba, lo que ella quería…ahora no callaría.

Extrañaba meter sus manos entre su cabello, extrañaba rasurarlo y vestirlo, extrañaba hacerle su cena. Verlo disfrutando su música…_ ¿te veré tocar el piano niño? No puedo esperar._

Extrañaba sus conversaciones, la intimidad de estar solos sentados en la mesa, extrañaba sus silencios y su mirar melancólico. Todo aquello que lo hacía ser él, hasta sus obsesiones, su arrogancia, su impaciencia, su mal carácter, su no sentido del humor. Toda esa conjunción extraña, caótica y monstruosa del dragón.

Ella le había dicho que sanara y aquel día de su cumpleaños comprobó que él hacía el esfuerzo, que él respetó su decisión, que a pesar de que él hubiese podido llegar cual César y arrastrarla por todas partes y no lo hizo. _Yo estoy preparado para ti…_

_Esta preparado para mi…debo yo estar preparada para ti también…me aceptas…mi cielo, yo también tengo defectos y muchos…tú me amaste así…_

Aun así entendía que ella necesitaba irse, necesitaba entender lo irremediablemente unida a Edward Cullen, necesitaba hacer ese último viaje con su madre y necesitaba saber quién era ella….

El día que se montó en aquella moto y dijo que se iba para salvarlo, que ella era el detonante de su violencia…no entendía que ella también era violencia y fuego, ahora si él era una bomba, ella explotaría con él. No más miedo, pondría su pecho a la tormenta y amaría cada segundo.

Veintidós horas de viaje, no llegaría a él fea, sucia y cansada.

Paró en un motel hermoso en Savannah Georgia, fue hacía el banco, sacó cinco mil dólares se compró ropa nueva y desechó toda la vieja. Al llegar a Nueva York compraría más, zapatos nuevos, no, no volvería a vestir como una adolescente tardía. La sola posibilidad de volver a sentir la brutalidad del desgarro de sus bragas casi la hace tener un orgasmo en pleno almacén, la sola posibilidad de verse desnuda en unos tacones de doce centímetros y enterrárselos de manera caprichosa en su pecho casi la hacer gritar _Oh baby voy a permitir que hagas conmigo lo que quieras, ya no tengo miedo de nada…_

Durmió pocas horas, pero aquellas fueron reparadoras.

Se miró al espejo desnuda, el cabello ya no tenía corte alguno, tendría que hacerse uno nuevo, sin atentar mucho con el largo por supuesto _Diablos…me va a matar al verme tan bronceada…¡Mierda! Se me ve la línea del bikini…_sonrió al presentir el rugido de celos brutal _oh...oh yo te calmaré mi cielo…_se relamió sus labios, pensaba en la forma deliciosa de calmar ese niño malo _cómo extraño tu sabor en mi boca ángel…_porque si Isabella Swan ya no quería que el Nilo estuviese dentro del cauce, no, ya no, ella era igual a su dragón, igual. Ella alimentaría su hambre de las mil y una maneras posibles.

Comió con gusto, la ninfa que era ella y que ya no se ocultaba era hedonista.

Disfrutaría de cada placer, de cada cosa bella, de cada regalo exagerado, de cada mimo asfixiante, del cuidado obsesivo, se vio a si misma demandante, golosa y devoradora. Disfrutó tres platos diferentes, no tenía miedo a subir de peso ¡al diablo! _Nena, me encantan las curvas _le dijo él un día; además volvería a hacer ejercicio, ya no lo haría para no sentirse vulnerable, lo haría por mera y pura vanidad y para estar fuerte _caray va a acabar conmigo _y casi salta en el restaurante al presentir el holocausto sobre ella.

Su lengua lamía la cuchara del postre de chocolate, hacía pequeños ruidos placenteros, un hombre se quedó mirándola, la mujer para éste hacía sonidos de gata en plena cópula, la miró con deseo y Bella se dio cuenta.

_No, no mires, yo tengo dueño…y soy dueña de alguien…él es mío…desde hace miles de años._

/::/

Se hospedó en un viejo hotel en pleno centro de Roma. Alice le había reservado uno de gran lujo, pero él lo desechó. Las pocas veces que viajaba no como el todopoderoso Edward Cullen lo hacía de manera sencilla, sin ninguna pretensión. Le gustaba ir de incógnito por las ciudades, alquilar un auto pequeño, ponerse ropa cómoda y simplemente caminar por las calles.

Amaba Roma con todo su corazón, le gustaba la mezcla de antiguo y moderno que allí había. Era su costumbre visitar siempre los lugares viejos, las plazas con sus fuentes, El Coliseo, los museos. Todo era maravilloso, pero en este momento de su vida todo parecía muy opaco, ni siquiera el calor del mediterráneo, la alegría de su gente y la posibilidad de ser uno más le era suficiente. Necesitaba otros ojos para ver de nuevo la enorme ciudad _te fascinaría todo esto Swan _Todas esas cosas que él quería darle, todas esas cosas que ella se merecía, cosas que una chica con la mente inteligente de Isabella hubiera disfrutado.

Isabella era una chica tan sencilla, con una vida tan parca y austera. Sentía un poco de pena al ver cómo alguien como ella se abstuviera a tantas cosas por provenir de un hogar de un humilde y honrado policía.

Para él el dinero fue su cruz, nunca agradeció el dinero y la posibilidad de tener cuanto le diera la gana con él. Ahora sabía que éste le dio la oportunidad de conocer, tener y disfrutar de cosas que los demás tenían que prolongar o simplemente dejarlas ir. Su padre nunca le negó nada, ni siquiera en la época de vivir con su madre Lizzy. Ella le regaló un _Corvet_, pero a los meses su padre se apareció con un hermoso _Porche._ Siempre tuvo dinero para sus juergas y desatinos con sus compañeros de escuela o con Jessica, para él tirar ese dinero era una manera de castigar a su padre quien nunca le negó nada. Para Edward era la culpa que hacía que Carlisle le diera todo y mucho más.

Vio a Isabella trabajar horas extras para mantener su apartamento, pagar sus estudios, sobrevivir cada día en la ciudad más cara del planeta. Cada cosa que ella ganaba era su triunfo.

Sentado en una pequeña plaza bebiendo un capuccino y fumando un cigarrillo quiso que ella estuviese allí y ver cómo se maravillaba con las pequeñas y grandes cosas que el dinero podría darle.

Soñaba con volver a disfrutar el mundo con los ojos de Bella Swan, dejar de ser cínico con el dinero y con todo lo que éste podría ofrecer.

Caminando por la Via Margutta una calle del pleno centro de la ciudad, una calle llena de tiendas costosas, exclusivas, donde se asentaban los artistas, artesanos y anticuarios de toda Roma. Una tienda le llamó la atención, una joyería donde vendían joyas antiguas y delicadas. Quería comprarle algo a su madre, a Alice, a su cuñada Rosalie quien últimamente había dejado de atacarlo por todo y quizás algo a Swan. Este último pensamiento le llegó con melancolía _¿Cuánto tiempo te demorarás en regresar? _La posibilidad de que no regresara le aterraba…la posibilidad de que quizás Isabella Swan lo dejara a medio camino y que nunca más hubiese un mañana con ella lo llenaba de furia y terror.

Su alma salvaje y posesiva le gritaba que fuese con ella, que la arrastrara hacia su cueva, que la retuviese, amarrase hasta el fin de su días, eso lo tentaba, ¡Diablos! Absoputamente que sí, pero Edward Cullen era ambicioso, él la quería amarrar pero de una manera total, es decir con la absoluta certeza de que ella sería feliz con las cadenas impuestas _Todo o Nada Swan…_rió por lo bajo, en su manera tiránica de ser quizás, él sería benevolente con ella…_tres minutos lejos de mi nena…quizás eso pueda permitirte _No, él sabía que ella volvería y exigiría algo de aire, Nueva York para ella unas horas, Peter y Carlo…horas de silencio, estar con ella misma, él le dijo que podía aceptar sus silencios y sus mundos, debía hacerlo… _vuelve Swan…vuelve…a pesar de lo demente que soy, estoy en proceso, en proceso de ser un poco mejor, un poco…_Si, un poco mejor, ni siquiera Mía obró ese milagro, el milagro de creer que había un futuro para él, donde la posibilidad de terminar como su madre no cupiera.

Una chica de hermosos ojos oscuros lo atendió. Parpadeó varias veces frente a él y de manera coqueta se le acercó.

- Signore, cosa posso fare per te?

- Grazie- los ojos verdes y profundos se quedaron observando a la chica que lo miraba de manera descarada. Años antes, con sólo un guiño y una mueca provocadora, la chica estaría detrás del almacén siendo tomada por él de manera violenta, él le diría las cosas más sucias y demoledoras en medio del sexo implacable, pero ahora sólo quería que ella lo atendiera y lo dejara en paz. Porque sólo su sexo iba a ser demoledor, sucio, letal e implacable con una sola persona _Diablos nena…mi polla está atada a ti de manera irremediable._

Frunció el ceño y de una manera arrogante le hizo saber a la chica que no perdiera su tiempo con él. Las mujeres italianas sensuales, calientes, fogosas y románticas tenían un sexto sentido para el amor trágico. La chica supo por las facciones duras y hoscas que el adonis al frente sangraba por amor. Eso hizo que la chica suspirara y pensara: _Buon Dio__... __voglio qualcosa__perché queste cose__non vanno__Ornella__?_

Le compró a su madre Esme un precioso camafeo, tallado en marfil y enmarcado en pequeños diamantes. A su hermana un extravagante collar de oro que daba varías vueltas pero estaba labrado de manera delgada y fina, a Rosalie quien amaba los rubies unos zarcillos que colgaban en varios diamantes para terminar en una piedra rojo sangre.

Buscó durante una hora en la tienda algo, algo perfecto que resumiera el alma de Isabella Swan. Le preguntó a la chica que le mostrará algo especial, no importaba el precio. Los ojos oscuros de Ornella lo miraron de manera picara, a los dos minutos un anciano salió del viejo taller y en perfecto ingles le dijo que habían varias piezas que sólo se mostraban a clientes muy exclusivos. Lo llevó a una pequeña habitación de perfectas cortinas de terciopelo azul, algo fría y llena de seguridad.

- Hay piezas que son muy antiguas, muy pocos clientes pueden tener acceso a ellas- El anciano permitió que el gigante entrara, la Golden Master Card le abría las puertas de el mundo secreto de las cosas que parecían no tener precio.

- Quiero algo perfecto.

El hombre lo miró de manera grave y misteriosa.

- Defina perfecto signore.

Edward Cullen dijo de manera rotunda.

- Isabella Swan.

- Ummm…Una Donna- cerró los ojos y suspiró como si al hacerlo se quitará un enorme peso de encima- un perfecto cisne….tengo algo para usted ¿puede usted pagarlo?

_Puedo comprar el mundo si me da la gana._

El viejo italiano al ver la expresión arrogante del muchacho supo que él sería el dueño de su más grande tesoro. Era hora para el hombre de dejar ir la joya que había sido el símbolo de su trabajo. La simple contestación del nombre de la mujer le dio la clave. Con mano temblorosa abrió una pequeña caja fuerte y de allí saco algo envuelto en terciopelo rojo. El hombre tembló.

- El maestro Faberge usted lo debe saber ha sido el joyero más importante de todos los tiempos. Siempre hacía cosas extravagantes para los nobles europeos, pero sus obras maestras las dedicó a la Zarina Marya y su esposo el Zar de Rusia, digo, todos creen que sus obras maestras son los huevos de Faberge, pero no fue así, su obra maestra la hizo para la hija de un amigo, quien era una chica muy enferma y delicada- El viejo desenvolvió el objeto frente a los ojos de Edward Cullen. Una pequeña caja de esmalte color rosa, delineado en pequeñas perlas y con ribetes de oro.

- Es hermosa.

- Oh señor es mucho más…es para alguien perfecto- el hombre abrió con reverencia la caja y de ella salió un hermoso cisne tallado en diamante rosa que nadaba en un estanque repleto de mínimas piedras preciosas. Alrededor de la joya principal un paisaje nostálgico de un hermoso lago todo ellos resplandeciente en un oro oscuro que daba la sensación de un día soleado, pero lo mejor era la musiquilla tranquila que hacía bailar al cisne lentamente.

- Swan.

- Si, en él se guarda el misterio de un ser perfecto signore. La chica murió a los meses y su padre se quedó con ella aún después de la revolución, ese hombre era mi abuelo signore. Usted debe pensar que algo así no debe salir de mis manos, y que yo me comporto como un mercenario, pero no es así, siempre supe que esto debería quedar en las manos de alguien que aspire dar el regalo perfecto a alguien que significa todo y esa Donna que usted nombró con ese nombre me lo dijo todo.

- Le daré lo que quiera y más- Edward tomó con delicadeza el objeto, esa joya inigualable que representaba lo que su chica libros era, la metáfora del corazón de Isabella Swan que él se prometió a cuidar.

Pagó más dinero del que el hombre le pidió….Dinero que nunca agradeció, pero que al fin podía disfrutar no como venganza, no como control.

/::/

Entró por la avenida Broadway, hacía un frío de los mil demonios. Después de cuatro meses de estar en los estados del sur a pleno aire y sol, el hielo del otoño casi invierno no le hizo ninguna gracia. Sin embargo la felicidad de llegar a Nueva York opacó la incomodidad del clima. Ya no entraba a la enorme gran manzana con temor como la primera vez, ahora entraba sabiendo que aquel monstruo le pertenecía. ¡Caray! Al recorrer las calles y las avenidas supo cuanto extrañaba aquel lugar: Broadway, Manhattan, la silueta parca y silenciosa de la estatua de la libertad, las enormes avenidas, los barrios eclécticos y maravillosos que allí había, la gente yendo y viniendo. Recorriendo el puente Golden Gates visualizó esa cosa extraordinaria y majestuosa de Cullen C.O. Una sensación de gozo la recorrió, seguramente Edward Cullen estaría desde su torre de cristal mirando la enorme ciudad. En el centro del mundo el señor del hielo jugando a regirlo…quizás miraba por el telescopio y la veía. Durante todo el tiempo que trabajó allí siempre creyó que él con sus ojos de águila al acecho podía a ver cada ser humano que allí vivía.

Dos calles más y estaría de nuevo en su casa.

Eran casi la seis de la tarde, se estacionó frente al pequeño edificio de apartamentos el cual estaba pintado de otro color.

_¿Lo han remodelado?_

Como una ráfaga recordó el día que él le dijo que compraría todo aquel lugar _¿lo hiciste, no es así ángel? _

Subió los cinco pisos hasta su apartamento. Le asustó al ver que los otros departamentos estaban desocupados y que también estaban en plena reconstrucción. Nuevas paredes, algunas habían desaparecido y los apartamentos pequeños fueron ampliados, es decir dos de ellos unidos para hacer uno, nuevas escaleras y la tentativa de hacer un elevador…_Dios ¿un elevador para cinco pisos? Eres tan exagerado para todo._

Estaba nerviosa, tenía miles de cosas que hacer. Lo primero llamarlo, sonrió _¿y si lo sorprendo en su casa? ¿Qué le diré? ¡Dios? No quiero hablar…sólo besarlo como una loca._

Abrió la puerta del apartamento y casi llora de ternura. Todo el lugar estaba igual a como ella lo había dejado, impecablemente limpio con olor a lavanda y a flores frescas _Oh Peter mi cielo hermoso ese eres tú…sólo falta mi Darcy para que sea como si sólo me hubiese ido esta mañana a trabajar _Con alegría vio sus libros en la biblioteca y algunas de las fotos que había dejado aquel día en que se fue, también otras dos. Una con Peter el día que se graduó y otra foto donde ella estaba mirando el río Hudson. Era una de las fotos que estaban en el terrible archivo _esta la pusiste tu ¿no es así Edward obsesivo Cullen? _

Se fue a aquel día en que se despidió de manera tácita de él. Aquel día terrible donde todo pareció confluir en el desastre, aquel click detonante que le explotó en la cara a ambos, todas aquellas recriminaciones, rabias y frustraciones en aquella pelea. El video de Irina, la pelea con Jacob, las quinientas hojas donde estaba su vida, todo. Ahora en calma y con una nueva conciencia de entender que Edward Cullen se regía por patrones de dolor, furia y control Bella Swan se hizo una pregunta _¿Por qué me sorprendió que él hiciera eso? Si yo ya lo sabía._

Se quitó la chaqueta, tiro su maletín en la sala y corrió hacía su habitación. Estaba a oscuras, olía maravillosamente, olía a él. Prendió la luz y gritó al ver frente a ella un enorme cuadro colgado en la pared. Se llevó una de sus manos a la cara. Era ella casi desnuda mirando fijamente a alguien por encima de su hombro.

- Edward eres- tocó la pintura, allí estaba ella pintada casi fotográficamente. La pintura estaba llena de todos los pequeños detalles de su cuerpo, detalles que hasta ella misma desconocía, la curva de su cintura, las hondas de su cabello, el color de su piel, la boca entreabierta, los ojos y su mirar sensual sobre su amante- me conoces bien ángel.

Fue hacía la cama con lágrimas en sus ojos, parecía que la mirada de la pintura la seguía, agarró una de las almohadas y se las llevó a la nariz y si, allí estaba el olor de Edward Cullen, el de siempre, aquel que ella reconocería en cualquier parte, la esencia que la siguió durante meses y que siempre estaría en su memoria y en su piel. Aspiró con fuerza y el olor la trasladó a las noches donde ella se hundía en su cabello mientras que él dormía.

_Por favor…quiero sentir eso esta noche _le hormigueaban las manos al pensar en la posibilidad de que en minutos ella estaría metiendo sus dedos en aquella mata de cabello cobrizo y rebelde.

Sin pensarlos dos veces agarró el teléfono, temblando marcó el número de su celular, pero éste estaba desconectado. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza.

- ¿Y si está en la oficina?- si allí debía estar, siempre era el último en irse y casi el primero en llegar.

Pero la contestadora de la oficina le habló de manera fría. Era la voz de Lauren _se ha comunicado con la oficina de presidencia de Cullen C.O, en este momento no estamos en disposición de atenderle, deje su mensaje o su número telefónico, en cuanto podamos le devolveremos la llamada._

Una sensación incomoda la invadió.

_¡Su casa! _

Marcó el número privado de su apartamento, un número que muy poca gente conocía. En ese momento Isabella supo que aquel acto de darle acceso a su número privado era una de las pequeñas y significativas cosas que Edward Cullen había hecho por ella. Pero de nuevo la frustración, la máquina con la voz oscura, ronca y sensual diciendo que dejara el mensaje después del tono.

_¿Dónde estás baby?_

No podía perder tiempo.

Se miró al espejo _Sagrado Batman Isabella Swan ¿no puedes estar así? _Su yo revelado en pleno ninfa se dijo:

- No puedes ir a que él te haga el amor cuando pareces salida de una mala película de terror nena.

Se bañó de manera lenta.

_Mierda…no te has rasurado en meses. _

No podía ir así.

"_Amo ver como entro y salgo de tu conchita Swan, es la imagen más hermosa de los dos…cuando entro en ti y te hago mía nena…mi animal hambriento devorándote y marcándote y mi semen a punto de marcarte mi amor"_

Casi se cae en el baño al recordar lo que era capaz de decir con esa boca sacrílega.

- ¡Diablos Edward Cullen! Tú lenguaje es digno de una película pornográfica y lo amo. Swan estaba dispuesta a escuchar eso y más, estaba dispuesta a igualar aquel lenguaje _deja la escritora a un lado Swan y se una golfa, _cómo adoraba ser ninfa.

En aquella hora en que había estado en su casa, se la pasó entre las lágrimas, la nostalgia y la excitación. Al ir hacia su maletín para ver qué se ponía sólo vio los vaqueros y las blusas nuevas, pero nada bonito en realidad. Con un presentimiento salido del hecho de que Peter estuvo pendiente de todo, abrió su armario y soltó una carcajada. Toda la ropa impresionante estaba allí, faldas, blusas, pantalones, sus Gucci, sus Ferragamo, sus Jimmi Choo y sus amados Manolos y de manera primorosa el vestido de marfil de la ya extinta hermanastra.

Debía llamar a Peter. Durante el viaje de regreso pensó mucho en su amigo y se sintió culpable, lo había dejado solo también _soy una mala amiga._

Se vistió de manera primorosa, su falda gris, una blusa de seda de color rosa y sus Blanick, se maquilló y dejó su melena suelta, todo acompañado de un maquillaje perfecto.

_¿Estas lista Swan?... ¡Diablos que si!_

Tomó un taxi y llegó al enorme edificio.

No estaba asustada.

Entendía con qué se iba a enfrentar. Pero la desilusión llegó muy rápido. Un nuevo portero, que ella no reconoció. No sabía que el anterior había sido despedido por el dragón cuando en medio de la furia al ver todos aquellos fotógrafos supo que éste había hablado con uno de ellos.

- No puedo darle ninguna información señorita, se me está prohibido hablar de cualquiera de los habitantes de este edificio y mucho más del señor Cullen. Comuníquese personalmente con él, sólo él puede dar la orden- el hombre fue grosero. La miró de manera fría como si la juzgara.

Bella no dijo nada, algo le decía que él no estaba allí, que no se encontraba en la ciudad…_ ¿y si es demasiado tarde?... ¿y…?_

De manera derrotada tomó de nuevo un taxi…._ ¡Alice!..._pensó en la pequeña hermana y casi patea el auto cuanto se dio cuenta que no tenía el teléfono de ella.

El restaurante estaba lleno de gente, de manera tímida se escondió en uno de los autos, buscaba a sus amigos Peter y Carlo, pero tampoco estaban allí. No supo porqué pero el hecho de no verlos hizo que ella sintiera una opresión en el corazón.

Todo había cambiado, cada uno había seguido con su vida, era una tonta al pensar que de alguna manera al volver todo sería igual…_Yo fui egoísta con ellos, no puedo creer que todos me recibirán con los brazos abiertos cuando no fui capaz de decir adiós como es debido…¿Qué día es hoy? ¡Martes!..._una pequeña esperanza, los martes no trabajaba Carlo.

Tocó la puerta y escuchó la voz de su amigo que reía tras la puerta.

- ¡Eres malo Carlo! He subido tres kilos por tu culpa, una chica necesita cuidarse, yo sé cuál es tu plan, engordarme para que todos mis admiradores huyan de mi…perver...- pero las palabras murieron en la boca de Peter Sullivan cuando vio a su mejor amiga parada en la puerta con los ojos llorosos frente a él. El muchacho se quedó en silencio y como un huracán se fue hacia su amiga y la abrazó como si su vida dependiera de eso- ¡Cariño! Finalmente has regresado a casa mi precioso bebé.

Bella llevó sus dos manos a la cara del muchacho.

- Hola Peter ¡Te extrañé!

- No llores mi cielo.

- Perdóname.

- No hay nada que perdonar Isi, estás aquí, es lo único que importa ¡Carlo!

Y Carlo salió de la cocina y se quedó en silencio observando a la chica y a su novio que tenía el rostro extasiado de alegría.

- Bambina, eres una aparición perfecta- y sin empacho fue hacia ella y la alzó con sus fuertes brazos de italiano- hemos estado esperando por ti.

- ¡Todos!- gritó Peter Sullivan y corrió hacía su cuarto y trajo al enorme gato quien maulló con fuerza al ser despertado de su siesta de veinte horas diarias. El animal abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando a Isabella, le hizo un maullido tierno, llamado que ella conocía para ser abrazado y ella sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomó en brazos.

- He regresado bebé, y no me vuelvo a ir.

Oh y Peter con su alma melodramática aplaudió lleno de felicidad y se fue hacía su chica para darle un beso en su cabello marrón.

- Oh Isi…Isi ¡Diablos nena! Esto hay que celebrarlo, vamos a emborracharnos hasta que se nos pare el cabello ¡has vuelto! Ahora tengo todo ¡Jodido Cristo! Tengo tantas cosas que contarte, ahora si somos tú y yo de nuevo, cerveza, cine, libros y Manhattan para comprar zapatos eróticos.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos.

- Debí decírtelo Peter, no debí irme así, tú eres mi amigo, mi hermano. No debí…

-Shiii…cállate Isi, yo sé que me protegías- pero de pronto hizo un gesto ceñudo – lo que si no te perdono es la moto… ¿cómo te atreviste a irte en ese adefesio? Aún peleo con Carlo por eso y he tenido que detener a ese hombre tuyo para que no le destroce la cara a este tonto- de pronto se tapó la boca…Edward Cullen la presencia que estaba implícita desde el primer momento en que la vieron parada frente a la puerta.

Carlo de manera serena enfrentó a Isabella Swan con la mirada.

- Él…él ¿esta bien?

Y como si esa pregunta fuera un llamado para el drama Peter Sullivan gritó:

- No sabes lo que fue eso Isabella Swan…no sabes lo que fue eso….por poco me hice pipi en los pantalones al día siguiente de que te hayas ido mi amor….fue ver al diablo parado frente a mi.

Bella tembló y Carlo con sus ojos azules lo miró furioso.

- Cállate Peter.

- No, quiero escuchar.

- No tienes porque hacerlo Isabella.

- He vuelto a él Carlo, vengo por ti, por Peter, por Darcy y por Edward Cullen, vengo por mi familia.

Peter suspiró…que maravilla él no era el personaje segundón en aquella historia. Finalmente Peter Sullivan era parte de la trama maravillosa de aquella historia de amor gótica y literal.

- ¿Estas segura cariño? Vuelves al ojo del huracán.

- Nunca he estado más segura de nada en mi vida Carlo.

- ¡Si señor! –Aprobó efusivamente- amamos al dragón para lo bueno y para lo malo.

- Quiero saberlo todo Peter, pero quiero hablar con él… ¿tienes el número de Alice?

- Claro que si Isi, pero porque no lo llamas a él… ¡Dios! Se va a morir, ha sufrido como un condenado.

Bella se estremeció.

- Ya lo llamé a todas partes Peter y no me contesta ¿y si me odia?

- No digas eso mi amor ¿viste el cuadro en tu apartamento? Fue su regalo de cumpleaños.

Pequeños estertores de llanto sacudieron el cuerpo de la chica _Claro que si…claro que si._

- Yo tenía que hacerlo Peter.

- Él lo sabe cariño.

- No quería hacerle tanto daño.

- Por favor bambina, no lo justifiques, él es un jodido cabrón, si sufrió se lo merecía, ese niño arrogante debe saber que también para hombres como él existe la mierda.

Isabella miró a Carlo de manera profunda.

- Te amo Carlo, pero no hables de lo que no sabes, ese hombre ha sufrido más de lo que tú crees.

La voz de la chica era rotunda, fuerte y segura.

- Si Carlo, no seas injusto, lo viste ese día, lo has visto, no seas tan duro con él….espera busco mi celular y llamamos a Alice y ella llama a tú chico y… ¡No puedo esperar! Quiero que todos seamos felices.

Pero Alice tampoco contestaba.

_¡Dios! ¿Qué le pasa a esta familia y los teléfonos?...todo se confabula para que no hable con él…así debió sentirse él tratando de comunicarse conmigo…_

- Yo pensé…pensé…- el maquillaje elaborado y bonito desapareció.

- No llores Isi…ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

Sentada en el sofá y después de que Carlo le dio de comer, casi a la fuerza; Peter como una actriz que se enfrenta al papel que le dará un Oscar de la academia le contó sobre aquel día en que ella lo abandonó. Le contó sobre su rabia frente a los autos, como lo vio con los puños cerrados con actitud de destruir todo a su paso. Como su hermana Alice desesperada trataba de razonar con él. Le contó como durante meses Edward Cullen iba al restaurante de Carlo con ojos asesinos y amenazantes y se sentaba silencioso frente a Peter tratando de aplacar su ira y su dolor profundo al escuchar al chico hablar de esa mujer que para él se alejaba y lo dejaba sumido en la impotencia y en la nulidad de una existencia que comenzaba con ella y terminaba en ella.

-¿Sabes cariño? Creo que Edward el todopoderoso Cullen se hizo mi amigo.

Carlo bufó.

- ¿De verdad?- se limpió las lágrimas.

- Oh si, hasta me consiguió trabajo…tú sabes a su particular manera- él le guiño un ojo- Y me dio una beca, es adorable en su demencia caníbal.

Ella sonrió de manera dulce…sabía que hacer eso era su manera de decirle que todo lo que a ella concernía, era importante para él.

-Quiero verlo Peter, quiero verlo, lo necesito, no puedo respirar, no puedo.

_Dile que tengo hambre Peter._

- Isi mi cielo, prepárate…ese hombre está hambriento nena- una mirada picara y cómplice hacía su amiga que se ruborizó frente a ese palabra que ella conocía muy bien.

- Ambos Peter.

Peter se carcajeó.

- Nueva York se va estremecer.

- El mundo Peter Sullivan.

Carlo muerto de impaciencia se paró del sofá.

- Yo te adoro cara mía, te amo con todo mi corazón, pero no estoy de acuerdo contigo, ese hombre trae con él la tormenta, es un peligro ambulante ¿crees que ha cambiado su manera de ser de una manera milagrosa? ¿Crees que él va a dejar de ser controlador, pretencioso y arrogante? ¿Crees que va a volver a ti noble y manso como un gatito? Ustedes dos con esa mente llena de libros, ésta es la vida real Isabella Swan, las personas no cambian de un día para otro. Él te ama, yo lo sé, lo he visto, pero eso no quiere decir que todo será color de rosa. Ustedes dos y esa necesidad de devorarse como dos bestias, no es bueno, eso no es bueno. Pensé que al irte cambiaría tu pensar sobre ese hombre bambina, pero no, estás drogada de ese hombre y permitirás que él haga todo de nuevo, todo y peor.

Bella se paró furiosa.

- No sabes nada, sólo ves lo superficial, eres tan práctico y tienes tanto miedo, que juzgas a todos bajo ese rasero Carlo, entre Edward y yo hay algo mucho más profundo. Yo te digo Carlo Di Pietro que yo Isabella Swan he decidido estar en esa tormenta, no puedo hacer otra cosa, no quiero, así que si quieres aceptarme así serás mi amigo y si no- y se le quebró la voz- me iré, mañana te traeré tu moto y no hablaremos más, si me aceptas a mi, aceptas a Edward en mi vida, con todo y su ser presumido- Bella tomó a su gato, Peter se asustó _¿Quién es esta chica?_

- Te quedas Isi- miró a Carlo furioso quien bajaba la cabeza- y tu Carlo cierras la bocota.

- Perdona cariño, pero parece que todo jira alrededor de él ¿no aprendiste nada en ese viaje? Volviste creyendo que tu existencia la valida ese hombre.

- No Carlo, yo sé quien soy ahora y sé que Edward Cullen es el lugar hacia donde debo llegar, no me juzgues por eso. Soy diferente, y no sólo en esto meses aprendí quien soy, también en ese proceso están estos años en esta ciudad, no puedo huir de mi vida Carlo, buena o mala es mi vida, yo decido cómo vivirla y me responsabilizo de ella.

Carlo camino dos pasos hacia ella y besó la frente de Bella.

- Estoy feliz de verte cara mía, feliz…estuvimos tan preocupados por ti, yo me preocupo por ti bambina, eso es lo que hago, y si ese monstruo es lo que tú quieres yo lo acepto.

- Gracias Carlo.

- Si cariño ¿cómo me vas a quitar el placer de ver a estos dos mirándose como se miran? ahhhh- El chico de ojos oscuros suspiró- ¡Fuego! Ven Isabella Swan siéntate aquí. Me debes cuatro meses, dejemos al divino de lado y cuéntame tus aventuras chica motorizada.

Pero Isabella sólo deseaba irse, tenía que encontrarse con Edward Cullen aunque fuera para que le gritara toda su rabia, presentía que el encuentro con él, sería el encuentro con cuatro meses de rabia que ella no había calculado _¿Cómo pude ser tan egoísta?...ahora te entiendo mucho más, ahora entiendo a mi madre también…a veces se lastima a quien más amas… ¡Dios! _Sí, porque todos sus héroes literarios eran humanos al final, todos ellos con sus pasiones inmensas no se abstrajeron de lastimar a quienes amaban.

- ¿Puedes llamar de nuevo a Alice Peter?

Peter sonrió supo que la conversación sobre las aventuras de su amiga estaría pospuesta hasta que ella se enfrentara a su amante _carajo…la voy a volver a perder durante días…tiene un dragón hambriento que alimentar._

Durante una hora trataron de comunicarse con Alice Cullen pero fue imposible.

- Lo siento cariño.

Pero ella callaba.

Peter le dijo que sus dos autos estaban en el garaje, que tanto él como su novio habían estado pendientes de ambos. Allí estaban el Crysler y el lujoso Mustang rojo.

- No se los quiso llevar, dijo que tú vendrías por ellos.

Isabella se quedó mirando ambos autos.

-¿Fue tan terrible?

- Lo fue , pero así tenía que ser mi amor, de una manera u otra enfrentaste a Edward Cullen con el hecho de que hay cosas que están más allá de una jugada de ajedrez, el amor y la muerte por ejemplo, todo eso de lo que tu y yo hemos leído y que de una u otra manera entendemos.

- El amor y la muerte- lo dijo de manera grave, un silencio- …. ¿Sabes cariño? Escribí una novela.

El muchacho la miró, no estaba sorprendido.

- Finalmente Isi.

- No soy maestra amigo, soy escritora- lo dijo en voz alta. Su papá estaría orgulloso de escucharla.

- ¿Y sobre qué escribiste muñeca?

- Sobre el amor, la muerte y la soledad…sobre saber que a veces el hogar está a un paso y que no hay necesidad de motos o carreteras para encontrarlo.

Peter la abrazó con fuerza y beso su mejilla.

/::/

A las nueve de la mañana y arreglada para ir a Cullen C.O Isabella Swan volvió a conducir su Crysler.

Se paró en frente de la enorme mole de cemento. No era como la primera vez, esa cosa monumental ya no le daba miedo. Allí había conseguido amigos, allí habían estado Thomas y Stella _¡Carajo! Stella…_allí había aprendido un millón de cosas, se hizo alguien útil, aprendió a defenderse solita, se había plantado frente a esa cosa y había ganado la batalla…allí supo que en lo alto de la torre de hielo estaba ese dragón furioso que la esperaba sólo a ella.

Respiró con fuerza, dio tres pasos, caminó por la plazoleta y entró al edificio. Los cinco vigilantes le sonrieron con amabilidad.

- Señorita Swan.

Poco a poco todos los empleados la saludaron amablemente, muchos de ellos le preguntaron cómo le había ido en su viaje a Londres. Bella sólo atinó a contestar que muy bien.

- Presidencia no es lo mismo sin usted señorita Swan.

_Oh Oh…_no se podía imaginar esos cuatro meses con esa cosa furiosa enloqueciendo a todos allí.

Se llevó la mano a su pecho y se aprestó a subirse en el elevador privado, aún tenía la tarjeta de acceso. Dentro de éste sintió que todo estaba bien. Ya no estaba en una moto a la deriva del tiempo y de las incertidumbres de la carretera, ella estaba en un lugar seguro, la mole de toneladas de cemento la protegía y de manera cálida la arropaba.

El tin tan del timbre último piso le avisó que ya estaba en lo alto. Alzó la cara y la puerta se abrió.

Lauren atendía el teléfono, ya se le notaba el embarazo y estaba realmente bonita y Angie miraba de manera concentrada el computador, alzó los ojos y vio a Isabella Swan frente a ella.

- ¡Bella!- la chica saltó de su asiento, casi se cae y la abrazó con fuerza- ¡Volviste!- Isabella besó efusivamente la mejilla de aquella chica y se prometió ser más amiga de Angela Weber.

- Así es, regresé.

Lauren se acercó y la enfrentó.

- Bienvenida Isabella.

-Gracias Lauren- de manera tímida llevó su mano al vientre prominente de Lauren- ¿qué es niño o niña?

- Niño.

- Me alegro Lauren en verdad.

- Gracias Isabella- Lauren estaba intimidada, la verdad es que siempre estaba intimidada por la chica, pero ahora mucho más.

Angie la arrastró y la sentó en la silla que le pertenecía a la secretaria principal, Bella miraba de manera obsesiva la puerta, en cualquier momento la voz mandona de Edward Cullen se escucharía y ella sería feliz.

- Gracias a Dios volviste cariño, esto es una locura sin ti, él no ha querido a nadie que te reemplace y nos ha tocado a Lauren y a mi enfrentarlo y se ha puesto peor…bueno al menos nos ha dejado descansar por unos días….pero dime ¿cómo te fue en Londres? ¿Conociste mucha gente? ¡Me encantan los ingleses!… ¿conseguiste novio?...

Bella no escuchaba sólo tenía el eco que decía _al menos nos ha dejado descansar por unos días_

- ¿El señor Cullen no está?

- Oh no…hace tres días se fue, no sabemos donde…todos descansamos aquí, al menos Emmett es más condescendiente y no grita como un loco.

_No está…él no está…no está…_

Bella ahogó un gemido pequeño…_para nada…todo para nada…_

- Y…y ¿Cuándo vuelve?

- No lo sabemos, tú sabes cómo es él.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y la presencia gigante de Emmett Cullen apareció y una sonrisa preciosa y picara se dibujo en aquel rostro juguetón.

- ¡Bells! Gracias a Dios, ven aquí niña y dale un abrazo a este chico, mis oraciones han sido escuchadas- Bella con el corazón contrito se fue para dejarse abrazar por aquel enorme oso, quien la levantó, ella aprovechó este abrazo asfixiante para emitir un gemido doloroso que la desahogara del terrible dolor que se anidaba en su pecho- ¡lo siento chica! No se medir mis fuerzas, ¡caray! Sigues siendo una muñeca de porcelana- la bajo al suelo- Bells...Bells…estoy tan feliz…

_Yo no...Yo no…él no está…no está…tonta, tonta ¿qué esperabas?_ _¿Qué esperabas?_

- Yo también Emmett- su voz fue inaudible.

- Tienes que contarme como te fue señorita literata, todos te extrañamos aquí, hasta el demonio de mi hermano.

- Me fue bien Emmett.

Los teléfonos repicaban como locos. Lauren emitió un grito de impaciencia y Angie miró a Emmett con desespero.

-¡Dios! Apaguen el maldito mundo- gritó el gigante- no sabes como está esto Bells…es una locura.

- Sí, vi la televisión.

- El bastardo de Aro Vulturi, el hotel en Brasil, Massachussets, Firetools… ¡Todo! Gracias a Dios regresaste, conoces mejor esto que yo…por favor, yo se que acabaste de llegar pequeña, pero ayúdame…habla con los socios de Firetools y diles que la inyección de capital es para la otra semana, los bancos están como locos…y los Solomon necesitan más dinero, el presupuesto del hotel se ha ido a las nubes…

_No…yo renuncié…no puedo Emmett…de nuevo aquí…_pero los ojos caramelo del muchacho la miraron como un perrito tierno y el corazón de Bella se hizo pequeñito. La puerta de la oficina entre abierta y la imagen de Edward Cullen sentado en su oficina lidiando con todo, diciendo que no había renunciado, pagándole un sueldo que ella no se había ganado, haciéndole un retrato para su cumpleaños, arreglando su casa, cuidando de Peter.

- ¿Y el señor Cullen?

El rostro de Emmett se ensombreció y si el rostro siempre alegre de ese chico se entristecía era porque a él también le había tocado lidiar con su hermano.

- Tenía que irse Bells…unos días, con Aro Vulturi sobre nosotros, es mejor, mi hermano quería decapitarlo y eso aunque nos gustaría mucho a todos no es posible- y el ruido tremendo de la oficina crecía- por favor cariño, ayúdame con este monstruo.

Bella dio una mirada rápida a la oficina.

- Angie, comunícate con Firetools…Lauren hazme una cita con Timothy Owen del banco central, vamos a arreglar esta locura.

Emmett suspiró y Angie también.

- Gracias Bella, sólo mi hermano, Cathy y tú saben como lidiar con todo esto, soy demasiado blando para los tiburones de Wall Street.

- No Emmett, no eres blando, lo que pasa es que ellos son malos.

- Es verdad, sólo el dragón los consume con su fuego infernal- el gigante soltó la carcajada. Bella no sonrió _si, él lo consume todo._

- El jefe tiene que regresar.

- Tiene, pero no ahora…no ahora- aquellas palabras sonaron misteriosas- no se lo digas a nadie- Emmett se acercó a la chica- pero está un poco mejor, igual de gritón, pero está un poco mejor, es bueno que esté fuera unos días Isabella, lo necesita.

Las palabras de Emmett la derrumbaron…_unos días…sólo unos días…sólo unos días…_

/::/

Bella se silenció.

Se hundió en el trabajo de nuevo.

Le dedicó tiempo a Stella quien estaba realmente enojada porque la chica no se había despedido, pero un pastel de melocotón y una noche en casa de la mujer escuchando los progresos de Sean fueron suficientes para que la mujer olvidara la grosería.

Corregía su libro.

Conversaciones enormes con Peter, donde el muchacho se sobresaltaba con cada cosa contada y donde un dejo melancólico en la voz de Isabella denotaba su tristeza. Ambos lloraron cuando ella le contó sobre el proceso liberador de despedirse de Renée.

Llamó a su padre y le contó que estaba de nuevo el Cullen C.O, cosa que no le gustó a Charlie.

- ¿Por qué regresaste Isabella? – La voz sentenciosa del padre le dijo que éste ya no estaba muy contento con las explicaciones ilógicas de su hija- ¿me estás ocultando algo hija?

_Oh Charlie ¿cómo puedo creer que le puedo mentir sin que él sospeche?_

- Sólo son unos días papá.

- ¿Estas segura? ¿Y tu libro?

- Ya lo terminé.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué necesidad tienes de estar con ese arrogante de Edward Cullen?

- Pa…por favor.

- En realidad no te entiendo Campanas, no te entiendo, deja de actuar como una veleta, tú no eres así, odié lo de la moto, pero sabía que esa era tú decisión, he respetado todo lo que has hecho de tu vida, pero vuelves de nuevo a un lugar que odiabas, encerrada en esa torre Cullen y de nuevo al mismo punto de partida.

- Las cosas son diferentes ahora.

- ¿Diferentes en qué?- por primera vez estaba enojado- escribes un libro, andas por todo el país libremente sin importar que el corazón de tu viejo esté muerto de miedo, me dices que tenías que conocerte a ti misma y ahora en el mismo punto.

Era hora de plantearse también el hecho de que su padre la dejase de tratar como una niña.

- Charlie Swan, tengo veintitrés años de edad, te amo con todo mi corazón hasta la luna y más allá y lo sabes, pero es hora de que dejes de tratarme como una niña que no sabe que quiere. Creo que te he demostrado lo fuerte e independiente que soy. Soy una adulta, tengo que asumir mi vida sea como sea papá…a veces – y lo iba a decir- Charlie no me has protegido de todo y no te culpo, la vida es un ir y venir, con aciertos y desaciertos, he cometido errores y tú también, pero estoy aquí y he sobrevivido Pa…ahora decido lo que quiero, si me quedo es mi problema y es mi error, si me voy es también mi decisión, papá tengo que vivir mi vida, sea como sea Charlie- se le quebró la voz- Papá, eres lo mejor del mundo, el mejor padre del mundo, pero no soy una muñeca de porcelana, no lo soy…déjame equivocarme _oh Charlie me equivoqué estando bajo tus alas y ni siquiera te diste cuenta _deja que tome mis decisiones sin tener la culpa que te voy a decepcionar.

Un silencio al otro lado de la línea.

- Nunca me vas a decepcionar hija.

_Si lo supieras todo Charlie…te mataría de dolor._

- No quiero sonar desagradecida Charlie, pero suéltame ya, por favor, no soy perfecta, no lo soy.

- Para mi lo eres bebé.

- No lo soy Charlie, no lo soy.

- Yo te amo Campanas.

- Entonces ámame con mis errores y con mis indecisiones Papá.

- Hasta la luna y más allá Campanas.

/::/

- Volviste Bella- la voz de Jacob Black en la sala de juntas era terrible y metálica, fingiendo hablar con ella de manera cordial.

- Volví- y con ojos de reto y sin pestañear- y te lo digo Jake, no te metas en lo que no te importa, tienes más que perder que yo, así que no te metas, no quiero que me dirijas la palabra, para ti soy la señorita Swan, no eres mi amigo, esa oportunidad la perdiste hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿Has perdido la cabeza?

- Totalmente señor Black-una risa burlona- absoputamente loca y me encanta- y lo dejó allí con la palabra en la boca.

Alice Cullen apareció a la semana, había estado con Jasper en Texas, descansaba de ser la princesa de Nueva York y descansaba de ser la niñera de su hermano. Entró a la oficina y miró a Isabella de forma oscura. Se plantó frente a ella y sin dar explicaciones dijo:

- Emmett llevaré a Bella a almorzar.

Bella no pestañeó.

- Pero sin son las diez de la mañana.

- No importa ¿verdad que no importa Isabella Swan?

_Está furiosa conmigo._

- No, no señora.

-Bien.

_¡Carajo! Si no se enojó con lo de señora, me querrá matar._

La siguió hasta el ascensor. Éste se cerró y al medio segundo Alice Cullen apretó el botón y lo detuvo.

- Entiendo lo que hiciste, de verdad que lo entiendo Bella, fui la primera en apoyarte, se que él es….insoportable, que es capaz de llevarte a los límites de todo, le diste una lección, pero no fue bueno, nada bueno verlo como si estuviese parado a las puertas del infierno.

- Lo siento Alice, pero no me voy a justificar.

- No tienes que hacerlo, puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero has regresado, yo sabía que lo harías, lo sabía, los he visto a ustedes dos, pero te digo una cosa Isabella si vuelves a romperle el corazón a mi hermano te doy una patada en el culo, vuelves sabiendo lo que es él. El haberte ido le replanteó muchas cosas, por primera vez fue algo más que el tirano y distante hermano, está tratando de sanar, de mejorar ciertas cosas, lo hace por ti y por nadie más, así que vuelvo y te repito si le haces daño..

- Me pateas el trasero.

- Exacto, antes que nada yo lo amo, tú eres la cuñada de mis sueños- y la sonrisa de niña caprichosa apareció- pero él es mi hermano, así que no lo lastimes.

- No lo haré.

- Y si él se porta como el imbecil que es, déjamelo a mi, mis Gucci en su trasero también le harán saber que yo también te amo Swan, es hora de no huir más, están en esto juntos, son un par de idiotas separados, al menos juntos pueden tratar de ser mejores.

- He vuelto por él Alice, para bien o para mal.

- Tengo fe que sea para bien Bella, todo será para bien….prepárate, está en Roma, lo llamaré hoy y cruzará el maldito océano a nado sino consigue vuelo ¡Mierda! Que no haya apagado el maldito celular, porque sino soy yo la que cruzará el Atlántico, no sé que diablos, socio de una compañía telefónica y nunca contesta el puto aparato- le sonrió a la chica con dulzura- estoy feliz que hayas regresado nena, estás muy bonita y bronceada…ohh eso no le va a gustar, no le va a gustar.

- No, no le va a gustar.

Un guiño.

- Tú lo calmas.

- Ojala.

/::/

_Con un demonio Edward Cullen _Alice _¿Para qué un maldito teléfono si nunca contestas? _Edward sonrió sombrío tras el aparato _¿Cómo estás? _Una risa maliciosa, él contestó que bien _¿Bien? Mmmm ¡Vaya! Entonces el hecho de decirte que Isabella volvió hace una semana, que está de nuevo en Cullen C.O y que está hermosa y te está esperando no vale la pena hermano _La mandíbula del hombre se tensó y empezó a respirar con fuerza, las aletas de su nariz se dilataron y sus ojos verdes miraron a un punto de manera furiosa _¿Me escuchaste Edward? Ella volvió, así que mueve tu culo pretencioso de donde estás y regresa _No contestó una palabra, estaba demasiado ocupado dando una orden a su corazón para que no se saliera de su pecho y a su animal erecto que mantuviera la calma. Se relamió los labios y simplemente le dijo a su hermana con voz ronca.

- Ya voy.

- Compórtate demonio.

- En unas horas estoy en Nueva York.

- No estalles el avión.

Pero él ya había colgado.

En perfecto, modulado y violento italiano el dragón amenazaba a todo el aeropuerto para conseguir un vuelo en el próximo viaje Roma Nueva York. Hizo llorar a la pobre chica que lo atendió. El gerente de la aerolínea le dijo que para el día siguiente con mucho gusto habría un cupo disponible, Edward dio un puño de impotencia contra el mostrador y dijo que le dijera a cualquier pasajero que le compraba el puto pasaje por el triple de lo que costaba, es más que compraba todo el maldito avión si era preciso. Finalmente una mujer que lo vio desesperado y a portas de matar a medio mundo le vendió el tiquete. No había querido llamar a la subsidiaría de Cullen C.O en Italia pues estos no sabían que él estaba allí y seguramente todo el pequeño edificio temblaría, ya que la última vez que vino todos lo habían maldecido por ser el tipo más insoportable de la tierra. No quería cincuenta ojos furiosos y aterrados intentando decirle lo mismo que los inútiles de la aerolínea.

Lo peor de todo es que el vuelo se retrasó pues por problemas de clima no podía despegar.

Si cuatro meses habían sido un infierno, las cuatro horas en que el avión se demoró en despegar fueron mil infiernos.

_Cálmate…cálmate Cullen…_

¡Mierda! Estaba feliz, aterrado, furioso, excitado…vibrante….y de nuevo furioso.

Le hormigueaban las manos, respiraba a bocanadas fuertes _Oh Swan….Swan… ¿cómo te atreves a volver cuando yo no estoy? Siempre llevándome la maldita contraria mi amor_….Cerró los ojos y la imagen de ella frente a él. Desde miles de kilómetros él la podía respirar, olfatear, tocar y sentir _¿Vuelves nena? ¡todo o nada! No quiero más…no quiero más…has vuelto y no hay marcha atrás…_

Ella había regresado…había regresado y eso era suficiente.

Tormentas.

Su cuerpo rugía.

Su sangre hervía.

Su piel quemaba.

La sensación de la droga deliciosa.

La expectación de volver a ella con todo su deseo, con todo su corazón….la sensación de poner en ella su hambre, su amor enfermo, su fiebre…su sexo, su adoración, su capacidad de holocaustos. Dentro de él sentía una música violenta que lo llevaba hacia lugares de delirio y electricidad. Su corazón y su alma corrían como miles de caballos sin freno…a miles de kilómetros de distancia y a un suspiro cerca de su presencia que estaba a un punto de convertirse un fantasma dentro de su piel…_no ya no…yo he cuidado de ti, he cuidado de ti Swan…¿Cuidarás de mi? _

La ansiedad lo carcomía, enterraba las uñas en los braseros del asiento. Una de las asistentes de vuelo le preguntó si se encontraba bien. La respuesta llegó con ojos verdes fuego y la chica nunca volvió a preguntar nada.

31 de octubre, toda la ciudad se preparaba para el Halloween.

Eran las ocho de la mañana y Alice el día anterior la había llamado diciéndole que su hermano ya sabía que ella estaba de regreso, pero que éste no había contestado nada, que simplemente colgó el teléfono, esas palabras hicieron que Isabella Swan se entristeciera terriblemente. El día que regresó estaba llena de esperanzas y sueños, pero poco a poco estos se fueron diluyendo y una duda temible se anidó en su corazón ¿Y si Edward Cullen experto en hacer de sus decepciones odios la había convertido en uno de esas sombras al que él dirigía toda su rabia? Pero ella negó aquella duda. Él había cambiado un poco, todos se lo habían dicho. Peter y Alice se lo ratificaron, hasta la misma Lauren le contó que él se había mostrado amable y preocupado con todo lo concerniente a su embarazo, aunque en toda la empresa el tirano ejercía en pleno, en su vida intima él estaba tratando de ser menos perverso _No, él no me ha abandonado…ha cuidado de mi, ha respetado lo que soy y mi decisión _aún así sabía lo que le esperaba, un Edward Cullen con miles de preguntas y lleno de celos por cada minuto fuera de su alcance de águila.

Ese día se vistió de manera atrevida, una falda negra a tubo, una blusa roja sin mangas de seda que terminaba en una imitación de flor, no sostén, unas medias negras sostenidas por ligueros y sus Gucci negros de doce centímetros, se hizo una coleta juguetona y un labial rojo pagoda ¡Diablos! Una chica libros vestida como una ninfa loca y mirándose al espejo de manera narcisista. Una sonrisa juguetona se dibujó en su rostro _Vaya Swan…mereces una entrada con música ligera _se puso un abrigo rojo _caperucita roja…devorada por el lobo feroz…_

Entró al edificio y en medio segundo la realidad de Cullen C.O la absorbió.

La ansiedad de volver a Nueva York lo hizo dormir en el avión.

Llegó a las nueve de la mañana y Sam lo esperaba en el aeropuerto.

- Señor.

- Llévame a mi casa.

Llegó a su apartamento y Carmen quien descansaba cuando él no estaba respiró intranquila.

Rufus le trajo el juguete, pero no le puso atención. Tuvo la tentación de llamar, pero no lo hizo. Corrió y se bañó, no se afeitó la barba de dos días, tenía el cabello más largo de lo usual y más salvaje. Abrió su closet y se dispuso a vestirse como el dueño del mundo. Mientras que se vestía y se ponía sus guantes frente al espejo de manera lenta, casi como un ritual, se vio a si mismo con ojos concentrados y una sonrisa malvada apareció en su rostro _ya no juego al control contigo nena, es hora de que me digas hasta que punto quieres todo de mi _no, ya no jugaba al control…ahora era la droga que corría por sus venas…era la hora del todo o de nada…estaba de cacería.

Se aferró al volante y en diez minutos entraba al estacionamiento privado de Cullen C.O.

Dio dos puños contra la pared y esperaba el elevador.

Entró en él y con actitud de dragón solapado en la oscuridad esperó el ascender.

Isabella estaba parada de espaldas y con sus brazos sosteniéndose del escritorio de Ángela mientras está le leía un informe. El sonido del ascensor se escuchó y en ese momento ella sintió como su espina dorsal ardía.

Entró como un felino silencioso y de lejos vio el delicioso culo de su nena en una posición que le hizo pensar en las mil y una malditas formas de follarla sin piedad. El puño doloroso que apretaba su corazón hacía cuatro meses salió de él y finalmente respiró con libertad.

Caminó.

Ángela pestañeó y Lauren tosió. Isabella se prendió duro de las esquinas del escritorio. Él se paró atrás de ella, respiró en su nuca _mi ángel siempre haciendo entradas dignas de una estrella de cine _movió su trasero, volteó hacía él y se topó con su delirio que la miraba desde sus lentes oscuros.

- Señor.

Él no contestó, detrás de sus lentes sólo miraba las puntas de los pezones de su mujer y sus dientes castañearon deseosos de morder.

- Swan- su voz era ronca- pensé que se quedaría más tiempo- se acercó a ella, casi hasta su cuello- ¿Se divirtió?

_Oh me estas retando baby._

-Aprendí señor _por todos los cielos…está hermoso y quiero desnudarlo, besarlo, morderlo._

- ¿Mucho?

- Lo que necesitaba señor.

Lo oyó rugir por lo bajo, ella sonrió como niña pequeña.

-¿Conoció mucha gente? _Tengo un puto caso de bolas azules en este momento Isabella Swan… ¿mucha maldita gente? ¿Hombres?... ¿sin mi?...en una puta moto…loca rebelde._

Las alarmas del incendio se prendían.

- Mucha señor _te amo._

Las dos secretarias estaban viendo aquella extraña, lenta y casi copulante conversación. Sabían que Isabella Swan siempre se paró frente a ese hombre de manera rebelde. Angie adoraba eso, siempre creyó que la pequeña chica estaba siempre dispuesta a darle una patada a Edward Cullen.

La mueca diabólica en su cara.

- Que interesante señorita Swan- se inclinó, se quitó los lentes y los ojos verdes caníbales se posaron en ella – debe contarme absolutamente todo, estoy ansioso por saberlo- quería montarla como un salvaje, arrullarla como un niño, marcarla como un animal, adorarla como una diosa y hacerle saber con cada embestida lo malditamente vulnerable, solo y demente que había estado en esos cuatro meses….pero todavía no.

El cuerpo de Swan estaba a punto del desmayo dos segundos más y sin miedo a nada lo habría tocado para saber que él estaba frente a ella con su olor intoxicante.

- Cuando desee señor- y arrastró las últimas palabras en un murmullo sensual.

- Más tarde Swan- y eso sonó como una amenaza que hizo que la vagina de la chica palpitara como su corazón.

Se alejó de ella dos pasos y de una manera imperceptible Bella supo que él se fijó en la línea que marcaba su bronceado _oh oh…oh oh…_

- ¿Mi hermano?- y la mascara sobre él.

- En la oficina.

- Más tarde Swan.

Y sin más ni más entró dejándola ansiosa por un momento más…_está furioso y quiere castigarme…_no supo porqué pero la posibilidad era aterradora y magnifica.

Se quedó mirando la puerta.

- No creo que esté contento Bella ¿le dijiste algo antes de irte?

Pero ella no contestó, se encontraba en una terrible disyuntiva de no saber que le esperaba tras esa puerta, pero no tenía miedo.

A los cinco minutos un muy feliz Emmett se despedía.

-Vuelvo a mi lugar…- se despidió con un beso – ustedes chicas estremecen mi mundo, les debo una cena- les guiñó un ojo, esa noche se iría con su mujer a celebrar como dos adolescentes.

Miraba el intercomunicador.

-¡Swan!

Casi salta.

- ¿Señor?

- Café.

Casi grita.

- Carajo,- dijo Lauren- hace meses no toma café, odia el que preparamos.

Preparó el café en silencio, sin temblar. El pequeño acto de prepararlo era un ritual entre ambos.

Con la taza en la mano y de manera decidida entró a la oficina.

Tres pasos y él estaba tras de ella casi agazapado tras la puerta, observándola como animal tras la presa. La sensación de sus ojos en ella era sofocante. Cada paso y ardía.

Puso la taza sobre el escritorio y se volvió hacía él. Lo miró de frente.

- Edward.

- Siéntese Swan.

- Yo...yo...yo.

- Siéntese Swan.

Bella se mordió la boca. La polla de él se inflamó y resopló y fue hacía ella en dos pasos enormes y se enfrentó a su rostro.

- Te amo ángel.

Miraba su cuello, lo quería morder, se acercó y olió el perfume que lo perseguía desde su niñez.

- Siéntese Swan, voy a dictarle una carta ¿es usted mi secretaria no es así?

- Yo soy todo lo que tú quieras- se sentó frente al portátil- tengo tantas cosas que decirte, tantas cosas que-pero un beso violento la interrumpió. La tomó de su cabello tiro la cabeza hacía atrás, mordió su labio inferior con fiereza, Bella llevó su mano al cabello rebelde, gimió en su boca, pero la lengua exigente de Edward Cullen penetró de lleno casi hasta la asfixia y ella hizo lo mismo, se miraban a los ojos llenos de fiebre, las lenguas se enlazaban desesperadas. El enorme cuerpo de él la arrinconó contra el respaldo de la silla, ella estaba desesperada por tocarlo, pero el agarré en su cabello y la lengua reptil moviéndose en su boca no daba espacio para nada. Volvió a morderla y de manera violenta se retiró de ella. El pecho de Bella se movía a millón, necesitaba oxigeno.

El dragón se paró frente a ella, se llevó las manos a su cabello.

- La carta es dirigida al Central Bank señorita Swan.

- ¿Qué?- gimió, estaba desilusionada.

- Octubre 31 del 2010, escriba Swan.

Bella notó la excitación de él que sobresalía bajo su pantalón _oh Diablos Cullen eres perverso mi sol… ¿Qué quieres de mi? _Lo vio tomar el café y hacer un sonido de placer.

- ¿Le gusta señor?

La mirada profunda lo dijo todo.

Se paró detrás de ella y con el dedo del corazón rozó su cuello, la electricidad corrió por dentellada por sus cuerpos y como si el esperma de una vela cayera por su piel Isabella Swan gimió.

- Señor Timothy Owen como presidente de Cullen C.O…

Isabella no atinaba a poner sus dedos sobre el teclado.

- Podría ir más lento señor, han sido cuatro meses, debo estar a su ritmo.

Resopló y se acercó bañándola con su aliento.

- Putos meses Swan.

_Dios._

Bella volteó, se llevó los dedos a su boca para limpiar el labial rojo que en el beso salvaje seguramente estaba desperdigado por las comisuras y de manera juguetona se llevó uno de ellos a la boca y chupó de manera dulce. Edward Cullen pateó como niño malcriado.

- Como presidente de _Cullen C.O_ he de declinar la oferta de comprar las acciones de la compañía _Matrix Limited_, pues ésta presenta inconsistencia en su funcionamiento a través de los últimos años- empezó a dictar de manera lenta y sinuosa. Isabella sentía como se movía y clavaba su mirada de fuego sobre su cuello en un momento en medio de las palabras burócratas una lengua húmeda recorrió parte de su espalda, cerró sus ojos y se concentró en sentir aquella caricia erótica a lo largo de su piel, pero él paró- el mercado de valores en este momento no es terreno seguro para las inversiones en tecnologías que están aún a prueba. Cullen C.O no puede arriesgarse a invertir- y de nuevo cerca de ella, alzó el brazo, rozó su hombro, ella esperaba una caricia total-corrija en este párrafo Swan.

- Si señor _Diablos nene…mis bragas necesitan ser rotas y tú…_en ese momento ella supo lo que él deseaba…_matarme de deseo _de una manera sutil, Bella cambió de posición en la silla, se recostó y acarició su erección con su espalda.

- No haga eso Swan.

- ¿Qué señor?- sonrió

- No puedo arriesgarme a invertir- carraspeó con furia- el mercado de valores frente a la crisis y con la caída de la bolsa en Londres y frente al inminente pánico bursátil… ¿Dónde mierda estuviste Swan?

- En muchas partes Edward.

- ¿Pensaste en mi?

- Todo el tiempo baby…todo el tiempo.

En un par de segundo el volteó la silla y la puso frente a él.

- Mientes.

- No yo no miento mi cielo…- Se paró de la silla para abrazarlo pero él se alejó.

- No hemos terminado señorita Swan.

- Quiero besarte ángel.

- Yo quiero morderte.

- ¿Qué te detiene?

Un nuevo rugido….

- Cuatro meses en la oscuridad Isabella Swan…cuatro putos meses.

Dos pasos hacía él.

- Te amo.

- ¡No! estoy empezando a sentir mi corazón de nuevo Bella, te lo llevaste contigo.

- El mío se quedó aquí Edward…

- Yo lo cuide.

- Lo sé mi amor.

- No hemos terminado aún…- una mirada dura y oscura le dijo a Isabella que aquel juego de furia sobre ella, quizás duraría todo el día…_me tendrá hirviendo y deseándolo como una loca._

-¿Qué quieres Edward?

- Hay que trabajar, el maldito mundo se fue a la mierda y yo tengo que volverlo a poner en su lugar.

- ¿Quieres que te pida perdón por algo que tenía que hacer Edward Cullen?...he vuelto, te amo más que hace cuatro meses, pero no esperes que me arrepienta por mis decisiones, no me arrepiento por ninguna, por ninguna y esa te incluye a ti, mi mejor decisión.

Edward tensó los músculos de su cuello, sus profundas cejas hicieron un ceño hosco.

Se fue hacia el computador, releyó la carta.

- El inminente pánico bursátil…- le puso la P.C al frente- que seguramente provocará- su voz era fría y hosca. Ella se sentó y empezó a escribir- ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás aquí Swan?

- Para siempre si tú me quieres aquí.

Edward dio un puño contra el escritorio _¿cómo te atreves a decir eso? Yo te amo como un puto loco….maldita sea Swan estoy empezando a tener fe…pero ella depende de tus ansias de aire y de cualquier maldita moto que se te cruce por el camino._

- Te quiero encadenar.

Ella hizo un mohín gracioso.

- ¿Aún tienes las esposas amor?

-Tengo cadenas- su pene le dolía.

-Mmm, podríamos negociar mi ángel.

¡Negociar! _Todo o nada Swan_…

- ¿Negociar?...- se acercó a su rostro, ella se mordía la boca- Yo no acepto tratos a medias- y de una manera violenta se alejó de ella, apretó el intercomunicador- Angela traiga los contratos de los últimos meses, pida algo para el almuerzo, nadie va a salir de esta oficina.

Bella se sintió decepcionada, miraba el escritorio y sólo se veía a ella desnuda y con las piernas abiertas siendo tomada de manera brutal allí.

Angela llegó con un montón de contratos y con ojos desamparados miró a Bella, ésta le hizo un guiño gracioso y le dijo que no se preocupara.

Durante las dos siguientes horas Edward e Isabella ardían en aquella oficina.

- ¿Hace calor no es así señor?- pregunto Ángela inocente.

- Si hace calor Angie-contestó Bella.

Pero él no contestó nada, rodeaba, olfateaba…se acercaba, se alejaba. En algún momento y de manera totalmente conciente Bella tomó un poco de agua y se untó en el cuello, pequeñas gotas corrieron por su cuello y mojaron su blusa. Si él sitiaba, ella seducía, si él acorralaba, ella cruzaba las piernas, si él hablaba con voz ronca, ella contestaba.

- Si señor- con voz de ninfa.

Durante el almuerzo, Isabella relamió su cuchara y hacía gestos de aprobación.

- Oh Bella estas muy delgada, eso no es bueno. Dicen que la comida inglesa es muy mala ¿es verdad?

- Terrible…de ahora en adelante comeré mejor Angie vas a ver ¿no come usted señor Cullen?

- No.

- Debe alimentarse señor.

- Nada me apetece Swan _sólo tu coño dulce en mi lengua _más la voz de él fue tan metálica y dura que Isabella ensombreció el gesto.

- ¿Esta seguro?

- Si.

_¡Carajo baby! Estoy excitada aquí ¿qué quieres que me desnude y te haga el baile de los siete velos? Si me lo pides lo hago en mis tacones altos…loco, malvado y perfecto. _

Edward abrió las ventanas y el viento frío entró de lleno en la enorme oficina, prendió un cigarrillo.

- ¿Fuma Swan?

- No, ya no lo hago. No me hace falta.

- Vaya parece que Inglaterra le hizo bien…._ ¿No te hace falta?... ¡mírate Isabella! Estás más hermosa, más segura…y yo como un idiota…estás mejor sin mi…_

- No lo puedo negar, le repito aprendí mucho.

Él la observó y no pestañeó.

En dos segundos agarraba sus guantes y su abrigo.

- Voy a State Island Swan, mande la carta, a las cuatro pueden irse, no volveré en todo el día.

- Hay mucho trabajo señor.

- Me importa un diablo Swan... ¿acaso le importó esta empresa durante estos meses? ¿Realmente le importo?

- Usted sabe que si.

- No le creo, quizás "Inglaterra" sea mejor.

Y salió como un relámpago del lugar.

Bella no dijo nada.

- ¿Qué fue eso Bella?

- Está enojado conmigo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque está loco Angie.

- Él debe entender que era una oportunidad que tú no podías perder.

- Él lo sabe.

- Creo que te extrañaba y no sabe como decirlo.

- Si creo que me extrañó demasiado.

- Eres mejor que Cathy.

_Yo soy todo…todo lo que él quiere, vamos baby yo esto aquí y no me vuelvo a ir._

Bella esperó que él volviera. Desde hacía varios días y con las historias casi de terror de Peter supo del infierno que él había pasado, también supo que cuando la volviera a ver él estaría furioso con ella. Edward había cambiado en muchas cosas, pero el proceso no sería ni milagroso, ni mucho menos rápido; además con la absoluta convicción de la oscuridad propia de Isabella Swan supo que para ella, Edward Cullen, así, tal como era ella lo amaba; con sus desafueros y sus mundos góticos, operísticos y melodramáticos. Bella deseaba conciliación, pero la esencia diferente que lo hacía él, esa no cambiaría jamás.

A las cinco de la tarde, fin de la jornada y con el corazón nostálgico, Bella bajó para irse en su auto, fue al estacionamiento y su auto no estaba.

- Señorita Swan el auto fue movido de aquí, el señor Cullen dio la orden para que fuese llevado a su estacionamiento privado.

Bella sonrió…_¿oh con que esas tenemos rey del escenario? vas a gritarme sin testigos _El espíritu de Isabella Swan se preparaba para el show.

Caminó lentamente con los ojos fijos, bailaba en su interior.

El auto estaba estacionado cerca del enorme Aston Martin.

- Edward- llamó, miró a sus alrededores- Edward, vamos mi cielo sal de donde estés ¿vas a regañarme baby? Podemos hablar lo que tú quieras, haremos lo que tú quieras, necesito que me escuches, he regresado mi amor.

Volvió a llamar, pero nadie atendió, abrió la puerta del auto, se montó en él y prendió el motor. Lo hizo rugir varías veces y hacer la tentativa de irse, pero todo fue en vano; puso el auto en primera para irse, el juego ya no le estaba gustando, hacía más de una semana estaba preparada para el ataque sin piedad de Edward Cullen y de pronto nada. Se aprestaba a irse, cuando de la nada un brazo oscuro de guantes negros entró por la ventanilla y apagó el auto, y en medio segundo abrió la puerta, la tomó de la cintura e Isabella soltó una carcajada mientras que el dragón la arrastraba fuera del carro.

- ¿Te ríes de mi Isabella Swan?- la voz de él era ruda y contenida.

- No baby- pero era inevitable, él la soltó. Era un animal peligroso frente a ella, no tenía miedo.

- ¿Mucha gente Swan? ¿Muchos hombres?- caminaba despacio hacia ella, Bella retrocedía.

- Sólo era gente en el camino mi cielo.

Él rugió.

- ¿Sabes lo que odio nena?

_Oh gracias, soy nena de nuevo._

- Dímelo.

- Tú sin mi…y la puta moto.

- Fue divertido mi amor.

Edward pateó furioso…

_Diablos, divertido no debió ser la palabra._

- Mi maldito mundo se fue a porra y tu dices que fue divertido Swan… ¿sabes que debería castigarte por eso mi amor?

- ¿Lo vas a hacer?

- No me tientes- tomó su rostro con fuerza y un beso sofocante, doloroso, casi hace a Isabella caerse.

- Oh Edward…yo sólo estuve contigo en la carretera mi ángel.

Él se quitó el abrigo y los guantes. Bella estaba excitada.

- ¿Qué bragas tienes puestas?

_¡Oh carajo!…voy a hacer combustión…_

- Negras…negras…negras de encaje.

- Mala, sabes que adoro las putas bragas negras….puedo olerte Swan, te he sentido durante estos meses, el olor de tu sexo en mi nariz, el sabor de tus jugos en mi boca…cuando te corres y chupo cada gota.

_Bendita boca._

.-Dios santo.

- No, Dios no, sólo yo- y de un tirón arrancó la falda. Se quedó viéndola, electricidad corría por su cuerpo- me duelen las manos de todo lo que me he masturbado pensando en tu piel nena…en ti desnuda encima y debajo de mi Swan, me estaba muriendo y tú…tú…- se enfrentó a ella- bruja malvada. He estado enfermo de ti…enfermo.

- Para mi ha sido lo mismo baby…yo soñaba contigo, cada noche…embriagada, tu dentro de mí…dentro de mí ángel.

-¡Mientes!

- Sabes que no…muchos hombres, pero eran sólo rostros ángel, nadie como tú- se fue hacía él y lo tocó, duro como el hierro- nada como esto…yo te amo tanto, tanto, me fui pero te amaba más- frotaba su enorme animal, su mano fue hasta su sexo húmedo tomó algo de su excitación y se lo llevó a su boca, él chupo los dedos con desespero, un gemido fiero- esto es sólo para ti…sólo para ti- en una ráfaga de segundo se vio a centímetros del piso, para sentir el frió del capó bajo su espalda y él sobre ella.

- Agonizaba Swan, cada maldita noche pensando en que estuvieras bien, saltaba como un loco cuando sonaba el teléfono…cada día rogando al puto cielo que estuvieras bien.

- Lo siento.

Él arrancó su blusa. Gruñó al ver que no tenía sostén.

- ¿No maldito sostén? Eres cruel.

- Perdón- batió sus pestañas de manera infantil.

- No pidas perdón por algo que debías hacer…pero aún así sufrí como un maldito- llevó sus manos a sus pezones y los pellizcó. Ella gritó de placer, casi se muere, los dientes mordieron y su lengua chupó dejando rastros de saliva en las aureolas.

- Volví, he vuelto mi amor…y no me vuelvo a ir.

- Cruel- llevó la mano hacia su sexo y la tocó con ternura, para después hacer un movimiento salvaje y arrítmico sobre su clítoris.

Ella gemía…el movimiento era desesperante y detonaba pequeñas cargas de placer y dolor por todo su cuerpo.

- He vuelto- ella lo repetía casi como un mantra, he vuelto.

- ¿Hasta cuando nena?

- Para siempre.

- Te irás mañana- metió los dedos dentro de su sexo y golpeó con saña las paredes de la vagina.

- Nunca.

- Quiero creerlo mi amor.

- Yo soy tuya Edward, desde siempre- su cuerpo se arqueaba al ritmo de sus dedos dentro de ella- ¡Tuya! ¡Dios extrañaba esto! Te he extrañado cada maldito segundo- el placer llegó de manera segadora, el saco los dedos de su centro y las llevó a la boca de ella.

-¡Chupa!

Bella sacó su lengua y bebió de su propia excitación, giró la lengua alrededor de los dedos, succionó con perversión e hizo los giros propios que haría si ella estuviera en otra parte, rastros de saliva, dientes que mordían.

- Joder Swan…quiero tu lengua en mi polla nena- sacó los dedos de la boca.

_Oh…oh…luces cámara, acción._

Bella se levantó a la medida que el peso de él se lo permitía y mordió el cuello sin piedad.

- Yo te amo, cada día, cada día, desde que tengo memoria Edward Cullen, yo sabía que tú estabas detrás de mi, en la carretera tú me protegías, hablábamos todo el tiempo, éramos tu y yo mi amor.

Un beso lento, unas lenguas encontrándose, un roce tierno en la mejilla por parte de él, un acomodarse lentamente por parte de ella. Unos ojos que se encontraban, una lágrima que corría silenciosa, un morder duro los labios, un rugido fuerte, un agarré posesivo de sus cabellos.

- Todo Swan- corría en una loca maratón- todo o nada. Te amo putamente, dolorosamente, yo nunca podré dejar de amarte como si al segundo siguiente el maldito universo fuera a explotar.

- Yo siento lo mismo.

Una imitación de la cópula de ambos, círculos, golpes. Edward puso las manos por encima de su cabeza, la observó como animal viendo su presa. Un gruñido sordo llegó desde su pecho. Volvió a morderla en sus pezones.

- Estas malditamente bronceada Swan… ¿muchos hombres te vieron casi desnuda?

Ella se mordió la boca.

- Todo Miami baby- soltó la carcajada. Y él dio un puño sobre el capo y la risa se hizo más fuerte.

- ¿De qué te ríes Swan?- estaba furioso.

- ¡Estas loco! ¡Y te amo!

- Debería castigarte por hacerme esto- amasijo sus senos con fuerza- todo esto es mío, me pertenece y te dejaste ver por todos….- la volvió a observar. La sombra del bikini sobre su cuerpo casi lo hace eyacular de deseo y de posesión- debería marcarte.

- Oh si Edward, como aquella vez en tu auto.

- Mi semen sobre ti, mi polla ardiendo dentro de ti.

- Eres tan sucio.

- Tengo tantas cosas que hacer contigo Swan, respirarte y comerte, olerte y morderte, follarte y amarte, escucharte hablar y follar tu boca, escuchar música contigo y hacer lo que hicimos en mi fiesta de cumpleaños, celebrarte tú cumpleaños de manera perversa, asfixiarte de regalos.

- Ame el cuadro.

- Yo amo lo que hay pintado en él.

- Yo te adoro a ti, niño perverso, dragón demoníaco ¡bésame!

Un beso lento y profundo.

- Quiero torturarte mi amor…

- Háblame, tócame, cómeme baby. Ya no tengo miedo de nada.

El se mordió la boca y sacó su lengua y delineó la boca de Isabella lentamente.

_Oh el demonio viene a él._

- Tus tetas son hermosas…quiero venirme sobre ellas.

-Ohhhh

- Mi maldita polla hasta tu matriz y decirte que te amo hasta la muerte y que somos jodidamente perfectos, encajados y unidos. Quiero que veas cómo te tomo de mil maneras, quiero que disfrutes viéndome salir de ti y en cada embestida decirte que tú eres mi casa.

Se movía…toda la sangre en su falo duro y en combustión.

- Dime más.

- Tus tacones enterrados en mi pecho, tu coño jugoso derramado en mi lengua. Quiero probar nuevos juguetes contigo, verte extasiado cuando te corres- volvió a meter su dedos dentro de su boca- Y esto Swan…esto…tu boca en mí hasta tu garganta Swan, mi semilla tragada por ti, quiero morirme viendo eso, estoy tan putamente obsesionado con tu cuerpo, con tu alma nena…yo quiero estar siempre aquí- llevó su mano a su sexo y remolino sobre sus pliegues húmedos y sedosos.

- Yo también quiero eso- Bella hizo un movimiento de fricción y tomó su pene con fuerza.

- ¡Mierda! Cuatro putos meses de no vivir- tres dedos dentro de su sexo- eres tan estrecha nena…- curvó sus dedos sobre su punto G, ella gritó y empapó su mano- no vivir Swan

- Castígame por eso.

- Eres tan libre.

- Y he vuelto…he vuelto para ser libre contigo, para verte todos los días de mi vida Edward.

- Ya no hay vuelta atrás nena.

- Nunca lo ha habido mi amor….vamos Edward…tienes hambre mi cielo- ella hizo un puchero perverso, lo apartó un poco se llevó su mano a su sexo- ven…ven…

- Oh mala- Se levantó de un solo movimiento, de manera brusca rompió las bragas hermosas, se mordió la boca, abrió las piernas hasta el dolor y se enterró en ella.

- Oh si- el sonido de él devorándola, la sensación deliciosa de él mordiéndola, el sonido de placer de Edward Cullen bebiendo de ella con desespero. Bella llevó su cabeza hacia atrás, llevó sus manos hacía el cabello rojo y salvaje, se iba…se iba…de pronto una cámara de seguridad y ella gritó- ¡Baby!- pero él no atendía, tenía cuatro meses de extrañar su droga- ¡Edward!- jaló el cabello con fuerza.

- Puta madre Swan…no ves que me muero de hambre.

- ¡Las cámaras!

Una mueca malvada en su bello rostro.

- Lo se.

- Nos están viendo.

- No- e iba de nuevo al ataque.

- ¡Edward!

- No hay nadie allí, le dije al tipo que se largara- la sonrisa torcida.

- Dejaste a todo el mundo desprotegido.

- Me importa un pito- una lengua sobre su ombligo.

- Pero las cámaras siguen filmando baby.

- Claro que si nena….esas putas cintas son mi tesoro…voy a morir viendo como adoro tu coño lindo y dulce Swan- y por primera vez una carcajada deliciosa y perversa- son una puta obra de arte, las veremos juntos.

Si, allí estaba él, en todo su esplendor, bello, tierno, rudo, sucio y demente.

- Tú me cuidas baby.

- Más allá de la muerte mi amor….Todo o nada.

- Todo.

- Todo.

Isabella Swan le guiñó un ojo.

Isabella Swan venida de la carretera, del polvo y de la libertad…ella decía todo…y para siempre.

- Vamos señor Cullen…muchos días…muchos meses.

- Y me los voy a cobrar uno por uno nena…uno por uno, la noche apenas empieza, esta y todas las noches de mi vida.

- ¿Vas a torturarme?

- Oh si, es Halloween mi amor y el diablo sale a divertirse- y jugueteaba con su sexo deslizándose entre sus pliegues.

- Malvado- dijo con voz de niña.

- Ese soy yo.

Por unos segundos que fueron eternos, Edward Anthony Cullen se quedó observando el cuerpo desnudo de su mujer. Delineaba cada curva, cada pedazo de piel, hasta las sombras de ese maldito bronceado que lo tenía loco.

Durante los últimos cuatro meses había estado herido de amor, hambriento de ella, dolorosamente excitado, frustrado, aterrado y furioso. Su instinto de amarla hasta la muerte se había intensificado al millón. Ni por un momento en ese infierno de casi ciento veinte días olvidó como era su cuerpo, como se veía su piel bajo la luz, como se veía su cabello oscuro que enmarcaba su rostro delicado, sus piernas largas y cremosas, su vientre plano que temblaba cuando él la acariciaba…no. no había olvidado su sabor, su saliva en su boca, sus palabras ardientes en su oído, su alma niña e inteligente. No. no olvidó nada…pero lo que veía ahora era mil veces mejor. Se dijo así mismo que volvería a conocerla, a aprenderla, a devorarla. Ella era como una obra de arte que nunca se cansaba de observar, de tratar de descubrir sus secretos, de entender la magia que en ella existía y que empujaba en él el deseo de poseerla, de entender su misterio…_ella es mi mona Lisa…_Mas él no era objetivo…no era un simple observador que se contentaba con contemplar, no, quería morder, penetrar, quería incendiar sus entrañas, llegar hasta su corazón y exigirle que permitiera desentrañar el maldito misterio que lo volvía loco desde su niñez.

Edward Cullen deseaba llegar…

Beber.

Chupar.

Saborear

Excitar.

Ir tras la presa, deleitarse en ella, disfrutar de los gemidos, de los besos caníbales, verla rogar, sentir como ella ordeñaba su polla hasta que él creyera que su corazón yacía entre sus piernas, enterrar su lengua en su conchita hinchada, impaciente, oler el pastel _caramelo dulce…el puto pastel de cerezas que sentía desde mis trece años…_

Cuatro meses perdido…

- Me voy a deleitar Isabella Swan alimentándome de ti, voy a hacerte correr hasta que me pidas piedad, voy a matarte de placer y me rogarás por más mi sueño- su voz era ronca y dura

- Eso espero rey del mundo- jadeó- que cumplas cada una de tus amenazas- abrió las piernas de manera impúdica, un rubor se extendió por todo su cuerpo ven por mi…ven por mi.

- Te amo- le dio una palmada en sus nalgas- no te atrevas a irte de nuevo, no lo soportaría nena, porque la próxima vez Swan, no voy a respetar tu libertad y voy a arrastrarte hasta mi cueva.

Y atacó de nuevo.

Si, Isabella Swan…atente _esto va a durar días…está hambriento… ¡Gracias a Dios! He vuelto._

**Y esto continúa…**

**ÁMENME O DÉJENME dejar comentarios es casi tan bueno como ser la protagonista de las muy artísticas cintas de video de Edward Cullen.**

**Y Gracias a: **

DulceAmor, PRISGPE, Eulalia, BelenRobsten (alias Pinky) Aleowo, Lectora apasionada, Guny, Lo, Libi, Ximena de chile (mi editora personal y la reina de las habas) Alicia en el país de las maravillas, maireth –SM cullen, 9, Pattineza, stephcullen de Kuran, yo, MELI8114, cels, mmpattzstten (la reina del Internet) joosCullen, leslyjailenne, Samanta, BELIIBES, , Anvers-vi, Kisara Mansen, claudia cullen xD, Smanta, Desi 81, GaByAlEx, sara, Bells, Publico, Samanta, Jacob FEO, O-o, Extraamos duo Bella-Edward, kmy, Zoalesita (peque linda) yoyis2006, lu0911 (quien es tan linda siempre) Caroliciuos, Andy Pricolo (quien esta siempre en facebook) quelecortenlacabeza, ludgardita, wen liss, TheYos16, DiAnA, YumelCullen, Aina-art, Isita Maria (quien es la lolypop de Latinoamérica y a quien hay que convencer para que haga un blog de foticos) Mareenma, Whatsername, , cullenswan, btipattz, airamjg, aramii1990 (mi mariposilla viajera) Poemusician, Laura Catherine, roblove, amy-vampire, ANA, sara, anónimo, maripaz TROMPE, VivianCullen94, Alexandra-STHP, Damaris, joce cullen-swan , marijo, Jbpattinson, luly78 (mi sherlock) bel, veronica hidalgo, Elisita (chucha ¿qué tomaste Julieta? ) rob y pato, Colyflawer (quien es dueña de mi amor platónico Pascal) Viridianada, Bere Moreno, Alice, YEGUA DEL APOCALIPSIS (jajajaja) Dulcynea, veroc, magymc (por los clavos de Cristo) Diana, cary, Maryccs (que precioso comentario muñeca) princess1saya, jhazy-malfoy-patts, Kabum, ADRIANA, AS (no estoy enojada ni ofendida nena) cami, Ligia Rodríguez, Sisi bunny, Porfis reencuentro pronto, didywf, dioda, anónimo, Mrs. P and C, quiero ser torturada, Jorgi, simonethcullen, Auramont, Hannie06, anónimo, catagomez, fanny alamillo, Laura Castiblanco (que bonito nombre, nombre de protagonista de novela histórica) HippieLucy (mi nena linda, casi un año conmigo) cremita (cremita de chocolatito) Dani Meneses, IsAbElA M CuLlEn, Esme Mary Cullen, LunaS Purple, Angeles, L'Amelie (mi amigucha) mIlcA CaLl, MAMITAKAREN, Nohem, lagie, Cath Robsteniana ( hola nena) Amanda, Danii Belliner Cullen, gax26 , ileidan, Alejandra, Carito20duna, Cullen.C.I, MarieeL, Dani, yessenya , chet-ice, mgcb, fabitalen, mirgru, magusl92, Dreams Hunter, Luisamarie22, Marchu, CintSantana, Frad Ex Nox, asetcba, yolabertay (ojala te encuentres bien nena) GrizMoon, zujeyane ( mi amiga y mi cómplice, creo que tendremos que hacer otro Ipod) joli cullen, alice-bella1124, Paola, Blind Wish, TheAmeliaRPZ, gene, Inmans, CaroBereCullen, Cullen573, any, Aria, RED REAPER LoMy adictalfanfic (quiero ser tú, amo tu sentido del humor hgjhsgxjgjha) nina, cris20, annel-edward, ThoraPoison, luigy, gpattz (quien siempre está allí) Patty Mendoza (mi comadre, el dragón es tuyito) fer92, Shibubi, Shandra1, AMirandaCullen, Ginegine (ojala estés bien de salud nena) chusrobissocute, nelda (gracias por todo muñeca) bellarenesmee alias NATI, Kelly Amorocho, anamart05, Kristenst, nohemi, patri91, Vampiresa07, horbak, Nani (ya pude entrar a tu blog y es hermoso) claudi17, solangegonzalez, Kalita Cullen, adx-25, marinatw, alma de mexico, jade0709, eddieIlove, sandra32321, Rocio de Paraguay, Tania Solis (la primera en el corazón del dragón) nelliel-kay, ma pau cullen, , suspiroscullen, Tata XOXO, Mentxu Masen Cullen, monita21, vampireprincess20, gabimoralesm, nany87, Catalina-Lina, Anabella Falivene, LiseHarnett, pekascullen.

A las chicas del Twitter, a las nenas del facebook, a todas gracias.

A las nuevas que han llegado, a las que están aquí.

Cada una es especial, a cada una debería escribir, con cada una debería conversar, cada una tiene mil historias que desearía escuchar. Todas acompañan a Sacho en este jugar, mil y mil gracias, por su tiempo y su lectura.


	49. Chapter 49 Sucio, letal y tierno

_**La obra crepúsculo le pertenece a la señora Meyer.**_

_**La historia es mía, y desde septiembre del 2011 esta obra está registrada bajo las leyes de derechos de autor (cosa dura de hacer Caray) así que cualquier reproducción parcial o total es ilegal.**_

_**Bueno, ahora después de esta cosa legal (aburrida) vamos a lo que nos interesa.**_

_**Hoy hace un año, sachita1212 se aventuró a publicar esta cosa. **_

_En este punto todas las palabras de agradecimiento no son suficientes. _

_Pero aún con la dificultad que da el lenguaje para expresar cosas del alma, diré:_

_Gracias a todas y a cada una, a las que han sido fieles desde el principio a esta historia, a las que se han pasado sólo una vez y la intentaron leer, a las que la han comentado, criticado y dado su opinión, gracias, a las que han sido lectoras fantasmas y que de alguna manera me han hecho saber que la leen…mil y mil gracias._

_Gracias a todas que me han hecho sentir menos sola, más acompañada, y querida._

_A las que me han hecho reír, las que han compartido su alma, su risa y hasta sus lágrimas. A las que siempre me han dado una voz de aliento cuando esto se ha puesto complicado. A las que nunca han decaído. A las que se han preocupado por conocerme y no dar juicios apresurados sobre mí, a las que han visto en Sacho un ser humano que merece respeto y que a pesar de sus defectos y terribles fallas como narradora han entendido mi deseo de jugar y de no ofender a nadie. A las que sin miedo han llegado a esta casa del Limite y se han hecho amigas, cómplices y han encontrado un espacio de libertad y buen humor. A las que en esta narración buena o mala han encontrado algo de sí mismas y se han identificado con ella. A las ninfas ocultas que conocen la verdad del amor salvaje, a las hermanastras que tiene un alma para amar de manera real y total, a todas esas chicas tímidas que se refugian en el FF y que ven en éste un espacio para soñar…__**A TODAS GRACIAS**__, pues la presencia de cada una es la que hace que yo continué a pesar de la aplastante cotidianidad que asfixia y de las continuas oscuridades que a veces devienen sobre este Dragón que es Sachita1212...porque si niñas, yo escribo sobre este dragón porque su corazón violento es el mío…_

_**GRACIAS POR PERMITIRME SOÑAR**__…a veces los oscuros animales salvajes, los Ángeles caídos pueden reclamar algo del cielo… ¿no es así chicas? _

**Música.**

**Never Enough: Epica.**

**She Wants To Move: Nerd.**

**Because The Night: 10.000 Maniacs. **

**Claro de Luna: Beethoven. (Segundo Movimiento) **

**EL LÍMITE DEL CAOS.**

**SUCIO, LETAL Y TIERNO.**

Día de Halloween y toda la ley y la moral desaparecían del mundo.

Afuera todos dispuestos a que tras el disfraz mostraran quien realmente eran y Edward Anthony Cullen con el sabor de su mujer en su boca bebía de ella y entendía que aquel 31 de octubre era su día de fiesta.

_El Diablo sale a jugar._

Bella sentía el remolinar de la lengua juguetona y oleadas de placer endemoniado la recorrían desde la punta de sus dedos hasta el último de sus cabellos. El sonido sofocado y de deleite de su chico entre sus piernas era el mejor sonido del mundo…él gozaba, chupaba y lamía.

Una Bella aturdida y palpitante levantó su cabeza para mirar un poco más y la imagen era…era…_Dios mió ¿algún día podré describir esto? _Unos ojos verdes concentrados sobre su sexo, una boca media abierta, una lengua serpiente dando pequeños golpes sobre su clítoris, una nariz juguetona abriendo camino y presionando, unos dedos largos dúctiles y expertos penetrando, un cuerpo delgado y musculoso perdido entre sus piernas y una mano masajeando sus senos y ella moviendo sus caderas con desesperación e impaciencia.

Estaba a punto, él lo sabía y con desespero hizo que él enterrara su rostro más profundo dentro de ella. Pero el diablo de Edward Cullen se carcajeó y el vibrar de aquella risa y su aliento sobre ella, mientras que la dejaba en la mitad del éxtasis hizo que Isabella chillara de amor y desasosiego.

- ¡Diablos!

Y la carcajada resonó más fuerte.

- ¿Qué?- él se levantó en el poder de su estatura y la miró con ojos relampagueantes y tremendos.

- Me haces sufrir ángel- y ella enterró sus tacones en su pecho de forma contundente, mientras que él rugía de placer.

- Esa es la idea- una barba de dos días rozó la parte interior de sus muslos- el olor y sabor de tu sexo me fascinan Swan.

Bella dio varios golpes sobre el capó.

- Yo quiero los tuyos en mi boca amor… ¿vas a hacerme rogar?

Y de nuevo él se levantó y puso una de sus piernas sobre sus hombros, acariciando lentamente.

- Quiero hacer muchas cosas Swan, quiero volverte loca de deseo por mí.

- Ya lo estoy baby- trato de moverse pero el poder físico de Edward Cullen no lo permitió.

- Quiero más.

- Vas a hacerme estallar- el cuerpo de Isabella estaba mojado, lleno de un deseo violento.

- Eso es lo que deseo, que lo que sientas por mí sea igual de insano y perverso que lo yo siento por ti, quiero que me necesites- y de nuevo en medio segundo apartó sus piernas y metió su cara entre su sexo.

Bella de manera maliciosa subió sus piernas sobre los hombros de él y lo encarceló con fuerza, fue en ese momento cuando dos fuertes brazos la empujaron para que aquel amarre erótico fuera total, el solo movimiento hizo a Bella gritar y cuando la lengua penetró hasta su sexo y chasqueó y se movió dentro de ella Isabella Swan gimió de manera tan fuerte que el sonido inundó todo el estacionamiento y pareció devolverse en eco.

El sonido y la salvaje excitación de su mujer en su lengua casi hace que Edward tuviese un orgasmo, pero ese no era el plan, porque él era un hombre con un plan esa noche.

Desamarró las piernas de Isabella y subió hasta ella, quedando ambos encima del auto, la besó de manera suave, lenta y profunda. La besaba hasta la asfixia, ella desesperada rogaba por otro beso, pero él se separaba y la observaba con aquellos ojos de mirar fiero y dulce y volvía de nuevo, la lengua lamía como gatito hambriento sus labios.

- Te amo Isabella Swan, hasta la muerte y espero- de nuevo el lengüetazo sobre sus labios carnosos- que exista la posibilidad de volver nena, porque si eso es posible yo rogaría volver contigo para que esto no termine nunca.

Isabella respiró con fuerza.

- Yo espero lo mismo, espero lo mismo- Bella se acomodó y sintió la dureza de él entre sus piernas, Edward de manera gozosa y cruel hizo un movimiento de embiste y ambos gimieron en sus bocas.

Las manos de él jugaban con sus pezones, tomó uno de ellos con sus labios y lo lamió para después darle pequeños besos en la carne sensible, para después morderla.

- ¿Estas marcándome baby?

- De muchas y diferentes manera Isabella Swan…- otro beso, otra lamida y el olor profundo de ella lo inundó por completo- eres tan dulce y estas tan excitada y húmeda nena.

- Sólo por ti, quiero tocarte, besarte, quiero verte desnudo ángel…- el alma de Bella estaba puesta en aquel momento, mientras que la boca de él besaba sus senos, su lengua lamiendo sus pezones, y el peso sobre ella y su aliento la enloquecían.

- Y voy a estar desnudo sólo para ti- y una mirada pícara- y verás como te hice el amor a distancia Swan.

Bella abrió los ojos de manera exorbitante.

-Oh

- Oh si…será mi show privado.

El cuerpo de Bella se hinchó de deseo, con toda la fuerza de su delgada complexión lo empujó y él trastabilló dos pasos atrás y antes de que volviera ella volvió a enterrar sus tacones sobre su pecho y la ninfa malévola llevó una de sus manos a su sexo y abrió sus pliegues y empezó a acariciarse, mientras sonreía.

- Yo lo sentí Edward- sus dedos jugaban y hacían movimientos en círculos- te sentí dentro de mi, aquí… así, si… mmm, me siento tan suave mi amor, tan mojada y preparada para recibirte mi amor- ella gemía y se aprestaba a penetrar con sus dedos suaves.

El cuerpo de Edward Cullen estaba siendo torturado por miles de latigazos.

- ¡No!

- Se siente tan bien baby ¿no quieres que esto quede filmado en la cámara señor Coppola?

- ¡No!- apartó sus manos de ella y fueron sus manos y su lengua los que volvieron allí y no fue dulce y no fue paciente, fue brutal y fiero.

Bella gritaba, el movimiento de la lengua, la humedad y el desenfreno del movimiento enloquecedor hizo que la adrenalina subieran por su cuerpo, el hecho de saber que estaba siendo filmada desnuda con las piernas abiertas y que ese adonis estuviera entre ellas hicieron que un orgasmo poderoso llegara a ella con la fuerza de un tsunami… gritó.

Y él también lo hizo al sentir los jugos poderosos del sexo de Swan se deslizaban en su boca, tomó todo y frente a ella se lamió los labios.

- Sabes delicioso mi amor.

- Oh Edward, por favor, por favor hazme el amor…por favor.

El movía la cabeza…

Su chica…

Temblaba…

Palpitaba.

La vista de su sexo mojado e hinchado gracias a la artes de su boca.

Ella...

_Mía..._

_Caliente…_

_¡Como amo a esta mujer!_

_Esto tiene que durar… para siempre…. quiero tenerla toda la noche y estoy tan excitado que si la follo ahora sería insuficiente…_

Con la mueca terrible se llevó la mano a su dureza que se mostraba enorme bajo su pantalón.

- ¿Me deseas?

- ¡Si!- los ojos de ella eran avariciosos. Aun temblaba por el clímax loco de hacia unos segundos, temblaba porque él estaba ahí y no era un sueño, temblaba porque lo amaba.

- ¿Cómo lo quieres Swan? ¿Suave? ¿Duro? ¿Profundo? ¿Sucio?

- ¡Lo quiero todo!- un grito agudo salió de ella- ¡Todo!

Un salto fiero sobre ella, la tomó de sus muñecas y las llevó a su cabeza.

- Claro que si nena...claro que si…- dio una mirada a su alrededor, si la quería, pero no allí. La piel de ella y sus pequeños pelillos erectos le hicieron saber que tenía frío- pero no aquí, nena…quiero llevarte a mi casa y tomarte en mi piso, en mi mesa, en mis escaleras y en mi cama.

Un puchero de decepción ladina se mostró en cara de niña.

- ¿No me vas a filmar Cullen?

Una risa franca y un mordisco sobre su cuello.

- Oh nena, vamos a tener una puta videoteca de tu y yo haciendo maravillas, esta es sólo el ensayo.

Ella tomó su rostro con sus manos.

- Te extrañé tanto.

Una mirada oscura, la sensación de dolor y desamparo volvió a él.

- Fue el infierno Swan… el puto y maldito infierno- besos a lo largo de su cuello, en sus senos, en su vientre, en su ombligo iba llegar a su centro, cuando de manera intempestiva se paró frente a ella la jaló de manera fuerte e hizo que Bella desnuda parada frente a él con las medias rotas, el cabello revuelto, la piel incendiada y con el corazón que palpitaba en todas partes sintiera un vértigo de excitación y hambre. Edward se alejó, abrió el auto y lo prendió y con una voz ronca de mando dijo- Ve a mi casa Swan.

Ella batió las pestañas.

- ¿Qué Edward?- la blusa hecha jirones, la falda también y ni se diga de las bragas- ¿Desnuda? ¿En pleno Nueva York?- la posibilidad era apasionante- yo lo haría por ti baby- caminó hacía él y dio una vuelta frente a él- pero toooodos me verían mi cielo, de pronto provoco un accidente y tendría que salir desnuda en plena quinta avenida.

Un sonido sordo salió de su pecho.

- Pervertida Swan- los celos lo ahogaron y le palmeó el trasero- nadie va a ver tú culo y tus senos perfectos.

- Son tuyos- y ella dio un respingo.

En medio segundo el enorme abrigo negro la cubrió. Una sensación dulce la arropo, Edward tomó las solapas y la atrajo hacía él y acercó su boca a milímetros de ella.

- Quiero que conduzcas lentamente, quiero que pongas música muy fuerte nena, quiero que sientas el maldito motor bajo tú cuerpo y quiero que recuerdes que yo voy tras de ti y que estoy excitado y duro y que planeo torturarte y hacer que gimas de placer, quiero que te imagines las mil maneras de cómo vas a hacer que me corra en tu boca Bella niña coletas Swan, me debes cuatro meses, me lo debes, quiero llenarme de tu presencia, necesito que me vuelvas a la vida, he agonizado, devuélveme la vida Isabella, porque nunca en mi puta vida me sentí más muerto que en estos meses.

Los ojos chocolate de Bella se le quedaron viendo sin parpadear, un sentimiento estremecedor la recorrió… tanta soledad.

/::/

La ciudad estaba de fiesta.

Bella conducía desnuda en pleno Manhattan, el sonido y el tronar de su Crysler en plena autopista la tenían al borde. Puso la radio y como si todo se confabulara para esa noche una canción sensual que hablaba de su hombre y de cómo la amaba y esperaba en algún lugar agazapado y con deseos de tomarla _She wants to move _

Al ritmo de la canción Bella como si fuese una adolescente cantaba a voz en cuello y gritaba dentro de su auto.

- Si, ¡Ella es sexy! _Dios estoy muy loca…y soy feliz, realmente soy feliz…_-Tantos años en que el sentirse feliz, niña y juguetona no estaba en ella. Unas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro- _Dios que él sea feliz conmigo, eso es lo único que quiero._

En un semáforo y con la música a todo volumen una mujer de cara agria se quedo mirándola y ella sintió un deseo perverso de sacarle la lengua. Si, esos momentos donde todos somos malditamente felices y deseamos decirle a todo el mundo que no hay nada que empañe la estúpida alegría que nos invade.

Nueva York día de brujas, todos salían a la calle y la enorme ciudad hervía y vibraba. Todos con sus mascaras, todos con deseos de celebrar y ser felices… En esa selva de cemento millones de personas que durante meses se estacionaban en el stress, en el caminar, en la vida que los absorbía y no permitía sino el rigor de la rutina y del acelere. El día de halloween era el momento en que todos de alguna manera dejaban atrás la vida corriente, normal y subyugante y de pronto como en los viejos rituales antiguos bajo la promesa de la vendimia todos salían y se volvían salvajes, rítmicos y feroces. El espíritu de la no norma y del exceso corría desnudo por toda la ciudad y era encarnado en Isabella Swan. Ella sonrió, la ninfa ya no era un espíritu, no, era ella corriendo desnuda por toda la selva.

Edward la vio irse y corrió hacía el cuarto de cámaras y seguridad del enorme edificio. Antes de sacar el video donde él como demente tomaba a su mujer con la boca, devolvió la cinta y de manera concentrada observó la escena y aulló de deseo cuando volvió a ver la imagen de ella abierta sobre el auto y él como animal alimentándose de ella. Se acercó a la imagen para ver la conchita de su nena hinchada y lubricada mientras que él sacaba la lengua sediento y extasiado _Mierda que belleza voy a estallar en mi pedazos…_

Se sintió pesado y perturbado. Cerró los ojos y se relamió la boca, mientras se imagina como sería el maldito resultado de esa noche _Mierda Swan, estoy más duro que un mástil… tienes mi vida en tus manos nena… soy un puto adicto, un puto y feliz adicto al coño de esa mujer y no siento vergüenza por eso… es más lo gritaría a los malditos cuatro vientos en pleno Central Park y pondría un anuncio en el Times… si, Edward Cullen adicto para siempre _su polla hervía, el sólo hecho de volver a sentir que se hundiría hasta la matriz de esa mujer casi lo hace explotar. El sólo hecho de pensar de la fricción y del calor y del ordeño casi doloroso le dio una sensación tan fuerte que se tuvo que sostener de la maldita silla y viendo aquella cinta que lo instaló en ese punto de impaciencia que todo adicto tiene un minuto antes del pinchazo que lo llevara a la gloria y al infierno, pero no, este segundo no existía… ella había vuelto, había regresado y ya no había vuelta atrás. Arrancó la cinta y borró todo vestigio de que ambos habían estado allí, nunca permitiría que nadie viera un solo tramo de la piel de su mujer… retumbó "_Todo Miami baby!" _ _"¿con que todo Miami?..." _ respiró…_Oh Swan te prometí que iba a cambiar y lo hago, de verdad que si… pero no me pidas ser racional frente a esto nena… no me pidas eso _Porque los celos de Edward Cullen no eran de desconfianza hacía su chica, eran los celos de creer que afuera en el mundo había miles de hombres mejores que él, hombres que se merecían a Isabella Swan, hombres con vidas limpias y tranquilas, hombres que no tenían pasado oscuros, hombres que podían levantar su cabeza en alto y estar orgullosos de quienes eran.

Corrió y como loco se montó en su auto, se miró en el espejo retrovisor, reconoció en aquellos ojos al Edward pervertido y absolutamente enamorado de una niña que había sido un sueño, después una pesadilla, una realidad y que ahora finalmente y con el sí de ella enredado en un orgasmo era suya para siempre.

Bella llegó al edificio. El enorme abrigo le llegaba casi hasta los tobillos. Se paró un momento en plena calle para disfrutar de manera casi perversa que estaba desnuda bajo éste. Caminó despacio y el hombre que la había mirado de manera juzgadora hacía unos días la miró con pánico, pues su jefe el idiota dueño de todo el lugar le gritó que ni se atreviera a mirarla a la cara. Ella siguió de largo y casi corriendo se fue hacia el ascensor. Tenía sus llaves, abrió la puerta y de la nada el enorme perrazo salió y la saludó de una manera tierna de cola batiente. Al minuto su celular; un mensaje. Bella casi salta, sus mensajes volvían.

**Swan**

**Rujo nena…**

**Tu gatito en mi boca, preciosa, es cereza dulce. Comeré de ella toda la maldita noche y querré más para mañana… te amo como un enfermo.**

**Edward en el desierto Cullen.**

Oh y la ninfa contestaba.

**Señor muy mío.**

**Mi gatito siempre está listo baby… **_Oh Diablos… lo voy a escribir… al diablo la que escribe de manera fina y pretenciosa… _**y no ha bebido leche, sólo espero por tus dedos mágicos Cullen… **Bella escribió eso tan morboso y un rubor caliente se extendió por todo su cuerpo… **Y te amo también.**

A los segundos él contestó

**¡Sucia!**

Se paró en medio de la sala, llevó a Rufus hacía la cocina y se quitó el abrigo para quedar desnuda, con sólo sus zapatos negros. Caminó despacio y de manera sinuosa mientras se soltaba el cabello, alzó los brazos y disfrutó estar en cueros. Se paró frente a la enorme ventana y vio su reflejo en ella. La ciudad llena de luces y portentosa se alzaba frente a ella y por primera vez Isabella Swan se sintió cómoda en aquel apartamento enorme.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, la electricidad de la mirada verde esmeralda la recorrió, ella se sintió poderosa.

Edward la veía desnuda y pecaminosa frente a él y la sangre estacionada en su animal erecto bombardeó hasta doler.

- Amo este panorama Cullen.

Y él a velocidad de rayo llegó hasta ella y la recostó contra los vidrios de la ventana, ella gimió.

- Yo amo este panorama- sus manos acariciaron sus nalgas y un lametazo húmedo a lo largo de su espalda, para con fuerza aprisionarla con su pecho. La longitud enorme de él se estacionó entre sus nalgas y con sus manos recorrió su vientre hasta llegar a su raja y abrirla delicadamente- Mira la ciudad Bella- con la yema de sus dedos empezó a hacer círculos perezosos, Bella enterró su rostro en su cuello- ¡No! ¡Mira la ciudad Isabella Swan!- entre la turbación del placer que aquellos dedos le proporcionaban ella volteó de nuevo hacía la ciudad- ¿La ves mi amor?- sus dedos se movían lentamente- ¿La ves?

- Si, si… ¡Dios!

- Es enorme nena, enorme ¿Quién es el maldito dueño de ella?- se empezó a mover más rápido.

- Tuya, es tuya.

- Mía Swan, abre más las piernas mi joya…oh si así Swan… así- su aliento la bañó y ella trató de moverse- la maldita ciudad es mía…- se movía, una de sus piernas la levantó y ella pegó sus manos y su frente al vidrio; mordía su boca- yo te la regalo mi amor…yo te la regalo nena, tú eres la reina de la ciudad- deslizó los dedos hacía su centro e hizo la tentativa de penetrar.

- ¡Cristo!

- Yo sólo deseo ser dueño de tu cuerpo, sólo deseo ser dueño de tu alma, de tu coño mojado y apretado- volvió a su clítoris y el movimiento se ralentizó- quiero ser el rey aquí, el resto me importa una mierda Swan, yo quiero ser el dueño de este imperio- tomó su cabello y la beso con dulzura. Bella hizo un esfuerzo y empujo hacía atrás y llevó sus manos hacia las nalgas de su hombre y las apretó- Mira Swan- una mano en su sexo y otra en su seno izquierdo- Todos sueñan, todos quieren amar, follar, tener… todos tienen envidia, sienten hambre, todos con sus vidas minúsculas- pellizcaba y se movía de manera inverosímil, Bella gemía mientras sentía que su cuerpo se fundía con él y vibraba al unísono con la voz de Edward Cullen en su oído- todos, ellos no saben qué es soñar contigo, ninguno sabe lo que es estar dentro de ti mi amor, todos tienen envidia de lo que tenemos tú y yo mi hermosa, ninguno sabe qué se siente ser alimentado por ti- penetró con un dedo largo y con el pulgar presionaba su botón de nervios- Mmm oh si nena… Nueva York y su maldita soledad de miedo y yo…- la mordió y penetró con otro dedo- y yo tengo todo esto para mí, bebé- sacó su mano y lamió sus jugos- todo para mí y por primera vez en mi puta vida me siento real y absolutamente poderoso… ¿soy tu dueño Swan?- y atacó de nuevo con furia, ella gimió- ¿Soy tu dueño Isabella Marie Swan?

- ¡Si!

- ¿Soy tú dueño mi amor?

-¡Si!- tres dedos dentro de ella, llegando hasta su punto G y presionando con fuerza- y tú eres mío… eres mío, desde que naciste Edward- pegó su rostro al vidrio empañándolo.

- Si, nena, desde el maldito principio de los tiempos Swan, nadie en esa ciudad perversa, nadie en este maldito mundo ha sentido esto- su mano estaba empapada. La excitación de Bella recorría sus muslos. Edward enterró su rostro en el cabello que olía a fresas frescas y de manera brutal se movía dentro de ella.

Bella no soportó la posición estaba a punto de desmayarse, volvió a poner sus manos contra el vidrio, tuvo que convocar sus fuerzas para no caerse, los tacones le servían para intentar no doblarse frente a la estatura de Edward Cullen, trató de mirar hacia abajo para ver el movimiento de su mano, pero él no lo permitía, un placer sordo en su centro, una sensación deliciosa y vertiginosa que la hizo ver el mundo a palpitaciones lentas, una ciudad que se perdía a lo lejos y un orgasmo violento que la dejó casi ciega.

- Oh- pero él se retiró dejándola allí pegada de los vidrios, Bella se sintió deslizar como una gota de agua.

- Si Swan, nadie en el maldito mundo sabe que es ver como te vienes de manera tan hermosa, sólo yo…sólo yo Edward Cullen, ¡Yo! Nadie ve lo que yo veo, nadie sentirá lo que yo siento.

A diez pasos de ella Edward Cullen se fue quitando de manera lenta su ropa. Bella con la espalda pegada a la ventana, tratando de no caer observó el desnudar lento e hipnótico de aquel hombre que todo lo hacía con la conciencia de saberse hermoso.

Los zapatos fuera.

Con la mano derecha se quitó la corbata de seda azul oscuro. El pecho de Isabella se movía a ritmo acelerado. Botón por botón, lentamente, tan lento que ella pateó el suelo de impaciencia y él le dio su mueca tremenda.

- ¿Quieres hacerme sufrir no es así Cullen?

- No, ya no quiero hacerte sufrir nena, nunca más… sólo estamos jugando.

- No preámbulos ángel- quiso caminar hacía él.

-¡No!-se sacó la camisa y Bella vio la camisilla de hombre antiguo que él solía colocarse, ésta salió de él y ella gimió de placer, aún con lo delgado que estaba sus músculos torneados y su vientre que terminaba en la v fuerte que sugería el hecho de que no tenía ropa interior.

- Déjame quitar el resto mi cielo- dos pasos hacia él.

Edward abrió los brazos diciendo tácitamente que viniera por él. Bella caminó, tenía terror de caer, no por los tacones de vértigo sino por las miles de sensaciones que bombardeaban su cuerpo.

Deseaba besarlo, pero éste no lo permitió. La miraba de manera profunda, ella acarició su pecho y sin aviso mordió una de sus tetillas, la correa cedió a sus manos, la cremallera bajó con lentitud mientras ella clavaba su mirada en los ojos verdes de aquel hombre y de la misma manera lenta ella bajó los pantalones haciendo un recorrido por todo su torso con su lengua…oh y no fue sorpresa…no bóxer.

- Malo- el pene de Edward Cullen la saludó de manera majestuosa-mmm hola señor- Dentro de su boca, la lengua de Isabella Swan hacía un pequeño baile, hacía precalentamiento.

- Quiero tu lengua Swan, quiero ver eso nena, tu boca en mí chupando, el maldito paraíso… ¡hazlo Swan!

_Oh Caray… esto es hermoso _ la orden atacó sus nervios hasta la agonía.

- Eres un mandón.

Edward tomó el cabello de ella y la llevó hasta su pene erguido y orgulloso.

- Hazlo nena… dame tu boca.

Ella le guiñó un ojo de manera traviesa.

Isabella sacó su lengua y se enroscó en la punta del animal de manera tierna, un poco del líquido seminal goteó y ella tembló _sabes tan bien… porque eres tú _con una de sus manos tomó la base y empezó a masajear y a presionar de manera lenta.

Desde su estatura él observaba, verla arrodillada frente a él con su boca a su alrededor mientras ella lo besaba y lamía lo hizo gruñir, se empezó a mover lento al ritmo de aquel toque. Empujó la cabeza de su pene hacía adelante e Isabella entendió el mensaje y cerró sus labios alrededor. El glande parecía crecer y el deseo de tomarlo por completo se apoderó de ella.

- Trágalo Swan… es todo tuyo.

Y ella así lo hizo con avaricia y de manera experta hasta llevarlo hasta su garganta. Lo escuchó gritar, pero estaba demasiado embebida en aquel acto tan íntimo y de placer demente que sólo se ocupaba de llevarlo más y más profundo. Los sonidos de la succión eran perturbadores y los rugidos profundos de Edward Cullen tan sensuales y animales, que ella sintió como un nuevo orgasmo amenazaba con arreciar sus sentidos.

Ambos se movían de manera furiosa, los testículos de él la golpearon levemente y ella los tomó para acariciarlos de manera rotunda un _mierda Swan te amo _se escuchó desde lejos, una mano fuerte la agarró de nuevo del cabello y de manera brusca la apartó de él, Bella hizo un gemido de decepción, se mordió la boca e hizo un puchero tierno.

- Oh niño...- se relamió los labios.

- No quiero correrme aún mi amor… y esa boca follable tuya es un maldito peligro para la humanidad Swan.

Isabella se irguió de manera voluptuosa hacía él.

- Tú me enseñaste bien maestro.

Ella le dio una mirada de hambre, y aquella mirada fue una llamada a la maldad pura y juguetona de Edward Cullen, se alejó unos pasos.

- ¿Te gusta mi joya?- tomó su polla con una de sus manos.

_¡Sagrado Batman!... el show ha comenzado y me voy a morir…_

- Yo te amo todo… todo… -sus dientes castañeaban y suspiraba de manera irregular.

- Durante meses Swan, cada puto día, varias veces tenía que hacerlo nena- el movimiento a lo largo de su longitud comenzó- estaba tan duro siempre que me dolía- arriba y abajo- en la oficina, en tu baño, sobre tu cama, en este maldito lugar… yo… yo te deseaba nena… y te follaba en mi cabeza y te hacía el amor a cada momento.

Bella abrió la boca… él era tan hermoso… y estaba tan provocadoramente desnudo y excitado.

- Yo te sentía ángel- gimió, quiso tocar, pero él se apartó.

- Te veía en todas partes- se movía más rápido- deliraba.

- Yo también… Oh Edward… ha sido demasiado tiempo baby.

- Y… y te escuchaba decir cosas a mi oído- apretó fuerte y gruñó- mi cuerpo te necesitaba Swan, yo besaba tu boca.

Bella se llevó una de sus manos a su boca.

- Y besaba tu cuello- más rápido.

Isabella acarició su cuello y cerró sus ojos.

- ¡No cierres los ojos!.. mordía tus pezones nena ¡tócalos!- ella lo hizo- desplazaba mi lengua por tu estomago y jugueteaba con tu ombligo- el movimiento de la mano se hizo lento de nuevo y él clavo sus ojos en ella como león al ataque… el cuerpo de Edward Cullen se tensaba como una cuerda, respiraba de manera profunda… _me duele el corazón Swan…me duelen las malditas bolas y me duele el alma… ¿vas a firmar este maldito trato de para siempre conmigo Isabella?..._- cada noche- y su animal apuntaba al maldito cielo- sentía como entraba en tu coño dulce Swan y como me apretabas y como te movías tan putamente maravilloso y la sensación caliente y húmeda solía recordar como fue follar tu culo dulce, mi pequeña zorra perfecta- y apretó duro -…y te hablaba como siempre que hacíamos el amor.

- Hablamos tanto ángel.

- Amo tus palabras cuando estoy dentro de ti… es parte de nuestro sexo nena- Con los dedos tocó su punta lubricada.

- Palabras sucias ángel- ella se llevó sus manos a su vagina.

- Palabras de fuego nena.

- De amor Edward Cullen.

- Y te fuiste mi joya y me dejaste con hambre de ti- y la mano que tocaba a rachmaninov ahora era furiosa- ¡mírame!

Ella trepidaba.

- Te veo niño.

Edward siseó entre sus dientes, respiraba fuerte y aullaba como un animal, de su boca salían palabras profanas. La mano de Isabella se movía casi a su ritmo, tuvo que recostarse contra la pared.

En un segundo ambos se quedaron observando de hito a hito, estaban agonizando de necesidad.

La mano de Edward Cullen apretó con fuerza la base de su pene para detener el orgasmo que centelleaba en su sangre. Dio una mirada de toro a punto de embestir, caminó lentamente.

- Quita la mano de tu coño Isabella Swan… sólo yo debo estar allí mi amor con mi boca… y tus manos sólo deben ocuparse de mí.

Ella jadeaba, podía sentir el calor que ondeaba del cuerpo de él al de ella…

El verlo desnudo, erecto, fiero, torturador y poético para Isabella Swan fue la sensación más alucinante del mundo, pero también fue terrible… todo eso, todo eso estaba destinado para ella, para bien o para mal, ella era la dueña de todo ese territorio abrumador y oscuro que era Edward Anthony Cullen.

Un día tuvo miedo de aceptar aquella verdad, pero ahora no, no era así, porque ese hombre dragón había nacido para ella, solamente para ella, en otro cuerpo, con otra mujer, quizás él era sólo un animal pervertido y cruel, con ella era el mismo perverso pero sabiendo muy bien que toda aquella depravación estaba supeditada a su necesidad de sentir que sólo con ella él no tenía porque sentir culpa.

Sintió un agujero en su corazón.

- Nunca voy a irme Edward, nunca más, yo estoy aquí contigo para escucharte, para ver como gobiernas el mundo a tu antojo, para acompañarte en tus momentos terribles baby, yo estoy aquí… siempre mi ángel, dispuesta a alimentarte, a adorarte, a morir por ti si es preciso.

Un rugido por lo bajo, dos pasos hacia ella, Bella gritaba victoria y el cuerpo de Edward Cullen desnudo se pego a ella, pecho contra pecho.

Para él la sensación de sus pezones duros y dispuestos era una invitación suculenta. Tomó sus brazos y los llevo hacía arriba y bajo lentamente haciendo un recorrido con su lengua y sin piedad mordió la aureola rosada y provocativa; ella gritó. Edward volvió a su boca y la besó con fuego y con dolor. De manera automática Isabella abrió las piernas y él empezó a proporcionarle con la enorme longitud de su cuerpo una caricia lasciva, mientras que aún continuaba con el beso atrapante. Aquel baile cadencioso, el ritmo sinuoso que Edward marcaba con su deseo, su mano entre su sexo, sus ojos verdes mirándola con furia y ternura hicieron que Isabella de manera brutal tomara el cabello bronce y exigiera que él la dejara respirar. Ella tomó una enorme bocanada de aire, tenía que mantener un segundo la distancia, pero él era más fuerte y le susurró en el oído.

- ¿Para siempre Swan?- un colocarse entre las piernas y una caricia con su verga enorme dura que la hizo saltar.

- Para siempre ángel.

El pellizcó su pequeño montículo agitado.

- Siénteme Isabella Marie Swan, éste soy yo- y entró en ella… duro.

La espalda de Bella golpeó la pared bajo el penetrar poderoso; estaba a unos centímetros del suelo.

- Ahggg- ella sintió la extensión de su poderosa maquinaria hasta la cerviz… dolía y a la vez se sentía tan bien, tan caliente, tan fuerte. Pero él no se movía.

Con el placer cabalgando de manera agónica Isabella lo miró de manera profunda y se topó con sus ojos verdes de fuego. Edward resoplaba por el maldito placer y por la necesidad de moverse en su interior _apretada y perfecta _se movió lento… un poco, arriba y abajo, ver como ella abría la boca para gemir casi lo hace venirse… y de nuevo lento y desesperante, una y otra vez. Ambos respiraban en la boca del otro. Bella puso sus manos en los hombros duros de aquel hombre cruel que la llevaba al borde.

- Yo… siento tú corazón Bella, ¡Dios! Cada palpitar- empezó a moverse más rápido.

- ¡Si!- ella lloriqueaba.

- Puedo sentirlo nena, yo vivo porque palpita dentro de mi, cada puto segundo- la embestida se hizo más rápida.

- Más.

- ¿Más?

- Si por favor… más.

Dentro de ella él se irguió y la penetración fue demente y rotunda. Bella apretó con fuerza.

- ¡Mierda Swan!- el apriete era narcótico, como si miles de gramos de heroína entraran a su torrente sanguíneo. Edward estaba parado en un enorme acantilado a punto de caer, el olor, la humedad en su polla, el sonido, el deslizar apretado, la piel lustrosa, el abrazo de brazos y piernas; miles de luces de colores inexplicables.

- No te contengas Edward…- ella se acercó a su oído y deslizó la lengua por el contorno de su oreja- yo te amo también y mi corazón es tuyo… dámelo todo.

Una embestida brutal.

Fuerte.

Movimientos duros, ascendentes, besos que no parecían encontrarse, palabras incoherentes, acelerar, deleitarse en el otro, volver a acometer, los cuerpos que se derretían, empujar, apretar; salir y regresar.

- Estoy quemándome aquí bebé- un movimiento letal, un grito ronco y desgarrador- yo… yo marco mi territorio Swan.

Ella no hablaba, sólo gritaba con júbilo mezclando el dolor y el placer que la derretía.

- Más… más… más- sólo atinó a decir.

- Sólo mía…-enterró sus dientes en su cuello y siguió bombeando dentro de ella.

- Tuya hasta… - no pudo terminar, porque él entraba y salía de manera furiosa _¡Carajo! Esto es delicioso _el animal caliente y contundente dentro de ella… miles de agonizantes alfileres del placer.

- Tu cuerpo es mío _Diablos me duele esto de desearla tanto… voy a estallar _tu alma es mía Swan.

- ¡Si!

- Tú coño es mío- sin piedad… el dueño del maldito mundo llegaba, César y su imperio follador arreciaba.

- Oh si… si.

- No te vuelvas a ir… porque me matas Swan.

- Nunca.

- Me matas Swan- embestía duro a una velocidad urgente.

- ¡Jamás!- clavó sus uñas en su espalda.

- Dilo más fuerte- sin compasión, con amor demente, con fuego inextinguible, con su miembro caníbal que la montaba hasta el delirio.

- Yo... ¡Te amo tanto! Y nunca en mi vida me volveré a ir… por… porque yo moriré también…- Fue entonces que el monstruo atacó, acometió de manera frenética, entraba, salía, volvía… el sonido de las cachetadas contra la pared, la carne de ambos golpeándose, el sonido del sexo amorfo, discontinuo y brutal.

- Míranos- jadeaba- mira como entro en tu coño perfecto nena ¡Mírame! Somos uno

Bella miró hacia abajo y la imagen era tan demoníaca y hermosa que ésta precipitó un orgasmo que casi la hace ver la cara de Dios frente a ella. Gritó tan fuerte que le dolió su garganta. Con desespero lo abrazó y repartió pequeños besos en el hermoso rostro de Edward Cullen que seguía dentro de ella en su carrera brutal por llegar, de pronto se puso rígido, símbolo de que su clímax había llegado, puso una de sus manos sobre la pared, enterró su cara en el cuello de ella y rugió de forma contundente y sensual cosa que hizo que Bella gimoteara de gozo.

Segundos dentro de Bella mientras que él derramaba su semilla.

Salió de ella con lentitud.

Temblaba.

Vibraba como la cuerda de un arpa después de un frenético arpegio.

El esfuerzo monumental de hacerle el amor en esa posición no agotó sus fuerzas, por el contrario la adrenalina corría como loca por todas partes. Bajó de nuevo y atacó de nuevo con su lengua, sintió como su excitación se mezcló con la excitación dulce de Isabella _somos uno nena… _lamió, chupó, mordió y volvió a gritar victoria cuando de nuevo ella llegó.

_Soy el puto rey de esto… nada más…_

Si… Cullen C.o

Torre de Sauron.

Nueva York… su reino…

Walt Street… el territorio del emperador.

Todo el planeta a los pies de Edward Cullen.

Y para él lo único importante en su maldita vida estaba frente a él, desnuda y hermosa.

Las piernas de ella no aguantaban más, en medio segundo vio como él le quito los zapatos y la cargó de manera dulce.

- Vamos a la cama.

- No quiero dormir baby.

Él sonrió de manera diabólica.

- ¿Quién dijo que vamos a dormir Isabella Swan?

- Ohhh.

- Apenas es el aperitivo nena.

En tres zancadas subió con ella la escalera, de una patada abrió la puerta de su habitación, prendió la luz.

Bella suspiró de alegría.

- Tu cama, como la extrañé- vio la cobijita de perritos en la cabecera.

Él a depositó con dulzura sobre ella y la besó de manera desamparada.

- Todo lo que hay aquí te pertenece Bella- tomó su mano y la llevó hacia su pecho- todo lo que hay en este lugar.

- Mío- enredó sus piernas en sus caderas.

- Exactaputamente tuyo- y desató las piernas de ella y de un giro violento la volteó hasta quedar boca abajo. Bella chilló al sentir una lengua recorriendo su espalda- no he tenido suficiente nena… la puta noche comienza y me pagas cuatro meses, además Swan- dijo de manera dulce en su oído- quiero repetir lo de mi cumpleaños.

_Por todos los putos ángeles del cielo._

Oh si.

Salvaje.

Sucio.

Tierno.

Duro.

Dulce.

Letal.

Edward Cullen en todo su absoluto esplendor.

Tres horas después ambos hacían el pequeño ritual de la única y propia caricia que cada amante inventaba y que sólo les pertenecía a ellos.

La mano de ella tomada por él recorriendo los ojos, la nariz, delineando su boca, yendo hacía su cuello, bajando lentamente por su pecho y posándose en su corazón, para volver hacia su boca y dar besos tiernos en cada yema de sus dedos.

- Nena... - la voz de niño tierno.

- Si- pequeños besos en su barbilla.

- Hazme el amor, hazme el amor Isabella Swan, lo quiero, lo necesito.

Bella se incorporó, ya no era el animal imponente y demandante. Él bajaba desde su torre de sexo poderoso, dominante y depravado y le entregaba su poder a ella.

Y fue así que Isabella tomó con sus manos pequeñas al animal y lo hizo gruñir, con su boca fresa lo hizo rogar, con su piel suave lo hizo temblar y con su sexo suave de pétalos rosa lo hizo enloquecer.

Dos de la mañana.

- Descansa bebé- después de una hora de sueño incómodo, Edward se despertó, los ojos chocolates estaban sobre él.

- No, no me dejes descansar Edward, no quiero, yo también, yo también he estado hambrienta de ti ángel- unas lágrimas gruesas corrieron por su mejilla- cada noche, cada noche desde el momento en que me fui, no quiero que me dejes descansar, no me dejes descansar baby.

Una mirada sádica.

- Soy un hombre Swan.

- No… eres Edward poderoso animal pervertido Cullen, tu estás más allá de eso.

- Es decir nena linda ¿que me das permiso para violarte el resto de tu vida?

- Oh si, la ninfa lo quiere.

- ¿La ninfa?

Ella se carcajeó con fuerza, extendió su mano hacia él.

- Isabella Marie Swan, mucho gusto.

Un beso sorpresa.

- Vaya Swan, tremenda combinación… un sátiro y una ninfa.

- La pareja soñada baby.

- ¡Mierda que si!

Y el sátiro y la ninfa en la jungla de Nueva York, pleno Halloween convocaron a todos los espíritus antiguos y lascivos y los hicieron sonrojar.

/::/

A las seis de la mañana Isabella enredada entre las sabanas de seda y con el cuerpo adolorido y aún temblando, escuchó entre el sueño un sonido que venía de la planta de abajo. El agotamiento no permitía que ella despertara, pero de pronto, el sonido relampagueó y ella dio un salto… un piano y la música más hermosa del planeta hacía eco por toda la casa.

Bella se congeló en la tonada y gimió _¿Estas tocando el piano ángel? _Se llevó las manos a su boca y una pequeña sonrisa y un pequeño llanto salió de ella, se quedó dos minutos sentada en la orilla de la cama y permitió que la música llegara y le acariciara la piel _tengo que verte…_

Agarró una de las camisas de seda y se la colocó, caminó lentamente y bajó las escaleras y dejó que el sonido la guiara. La puerta de aquella habitación prohibida estaba abierta de par en par. De manera sigilosa caminó hasta allí y la música dulce y tranquila se volvió violenta… _Beethoven uno de los favoritos de Renée… así violento como tú… _asomó la cabeza y allí estaba, y era hermoso. De espaldas a ella tocaba de manera concentrada en un enorme piano negro. Sus manos se deslizaban de manera poderosa por el instrumento, aquellas manos que siempre estaban aprisionadas por oscuros guantes ahora eran libres frente al hermoso _Steinway._

Toda la maldita poesía estaba concentrada en aquel momento donde ese dragón aterrador era capaz de arrancarle al mundo un poco de belleza. Isabella comenzó a llorar de manera silenciosa. Eran sólo él y su música _Lo hubieras visto Bella frente al piano era lo más hermoso del planeta… y era feliz _le escuchó decir a Cathy.

Minutos… y el placer, la perfección y la belleza estaban allí.

Cuando Edward Cullen terminó cerró los ojos porque necesitaba volver de los mundos áureos donde siempre se instalaba cuando tocaba el piano. De pronto escuchó un gimoteo detrás de él y de manera rápida volteó a mirar, Isabella Swan bañada en lágrimas.

- Lo siento nena ¿te desperté?- unos ojos niños la miraban.

- No- dijo entre el llanto- es lo más hermoso que he escuchado en mi vida ángel- corrió hacia él y lo abrazó y besó su cabello con locura- ¡Dios! Es… es… eres tú baby, esa música bella y salvaje eres tú.

- Ya no soy bueno Swan, no como antes- la sentó en sus piernas y limpió sus lágrimas.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Es perfecto!

- No, sólo soy yo peleando contra el piano… y el maldito siempre gana.

- Yo no sé nada de música clásica baby, pero eso sonó como si el cielo estuviese en esta casa.

- El cielo está en esta casa Swan- desabotonó su camisa y beso sus senos.

Bella gimió de placer al sentir la lengua arremolinarse en sus pezones.

- ¿Quieres tocar de nuevo? Por favor… dame ese placer.

- Puedo darte todo el maldito placer que quieras nena- sonrió con su mueca arrogante.

- Toca para mí… toca para mí, si es preciso toca toda tu vida para mí- se levantó de su regazo y trajo una pequeña silla, algo le llamó la atención, una pequeña cuna en una esquina, esto le llamó la atención pero fingió indiferencia. Edward registraba cada movimiento y sabiendo que ella fijó su mirada hacia la cuna se juró que buscaría el momento adecuado para contarle sobre su pequeña Mía _lo debo hacer._

Se sentó a su lado y como la espectadora en un concierto majestuoso Isabella Swan se aprestó a escuchar el que para ella era el mejor pianista del mundo.

- ¿Qué quieres que interprete?

- No se… ¿Rachmaninov?

Él tembló, hacía años que no tocaba a Rachmaninov, el gran contendiente hacía la perfección… su enemigo que logró vencer a los trece años.

Tensionó los músculos y cerró los ojos, puso sus manos en las teclas y convocó lo aprendido en sus años de niño genio, la voz de su madre estalló en su cabeza _¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Podrías tocar otra cosa Tony? Me fastidia tu maldita obsesión con ese músico _en un relámpago retiró sus manos del piano, pero los ojos castaños que lo miraban expectante hicieron que la sombra de su madre se retirara _si madre vete lejos de aquí…_

Volvió al piano.

- Yo estoy aquí Edward- y besó su hombro como niña tierna.

Edward sonrió de manera tierna.

Y en medio segundo los acordes oscuros de una música melancólica y salvaje salieron de allí. Bella quien había escuchado aquel concierto miles de veces, pero por primera vez vio como aquella música tempestuosa era interpretada por alguien que seguramente sentía aquella como parte esencial de sus caminos de fuego. Para ella ver la interpretación de aquel hombre y su entrega de músculos, corazón y mente en aquella música era como ella frente a una hoja de papel, la misma pasión, la misma necesidad de comunicarse.

En algún punto la música estalló frente a ella y en algún momento estuvo en la dimensión de éxtasis en la que él estaba.

Al final, cuando terminó en un relámpago de luz tempestuoso Edward Cullen respiró agitado, una sensación de frustración yacía en él… _ya no soy igual… no lo soy… _pero unos pequeños aplausos estallaron a su alrededor.

-¡Bravo! ¡Bravo!- se lanzó en sus brazos- Wow Cullen, que cosa tan hermosa… hazlo otra vez… hazlo otra vez.

- No nena, es demasiado para mi.

- ¿Te duelen tus manos?

- No, es que es demasiado para mi.

Isabella comprendió a lo que se refería.

- Está bien… pero prométeme que nunca dejarás de tocar, te ves tan feliz niño, es bueno verte feliz.

- Puedes verme feliz Swan- y mordió su cuello- cuando estoy dentro de ti nena… en ese momento soy putamente feliz.

- Mmmm- mas Isabella volvió al piano- y con su mano tocó una tecla… parecen tan suaves, pero son duras y difíciles baby, tus manos pueden con esto.

- Puedo tocar otra cosa si quieres- una mirada oscura y tímida se posó sobre el piano. Bella saltó.

- ¡Claro que si!

Y de nuevo.

Pero el sonido que salió de allí era una música tierna y juguetona que se deslizaba suavemente como un arrullo tranquilo… Bella lo vio sonreír, en la casi hora de interpretación su ceño estuvo furioso y concentrado, pero con esta música todo cambio. Los acordes cambiaban entre la dulzura y una tierna sensualidad maliciosa.

- ¿Te gustó?

- Me fascinó, nunca la había escuchado ¿Chopin?

- No.

- ¿Mozart? Oh baby soy una desconocedora de la música clásica.

- No, no es Mozart.

- ¿Entonces?

Edward bajo la cabeza.

- Es mía, yo la compuse para ti Isabella Swan.

Bella se pasmó y su corazón dejó de latir.

- ¿Para mi ángel? _Si Isabella, atente a sus regalos bellos y exagerados _gracias, gracias… sólo para mí.

- Sólo para ti nena… sólo pensaba en ti cuando tocaba el piano Bella… yo – se paró de la silla, sólo tenía su pantalón y estaba descalzo- yo lo hacía para sanar Swan, lo hacía porque me dijiste en el teléfono que tú corazón estaba conmigo, tenía que tratarte bien, yo soy un maldito, estabas a punto de convertirte en uno de esos fantasmas que rondan y temía odiarte Isabella… y primero muerto, primero muerto que hacer eso… ¿puedes perdonarme?

- Oh Edward.

- ¿Puedes perdonarme? Cada cosa que dije, cada cosa que hice, cada puta cosa que omití, cada acción que te lastimó… me dijiste un día que yo era un escorpión y que lastimo a todos, y te juro Swan, que cada vez que lo hacía quería arrancarme la piel por hacerlo, y fui tan cobarde que nunca pedí perdón y si lo hice, lo hice de manera arrogante y al día siguiente volví a hacer lo mismo y peor.

- Yo...

- No, déjame continuar nena.

- Está bien- Bella se preparaba, ambos para tener la primera conversación real que meses de sexo voraz y locura sin sentido no habían permitido.

- Siempre he sido traicionado por quienes he amado, mi padre, mi madre, Jessica, Jacob, hasta la misma Esme con su silencio y yo sólo respondí con violencia, ese es mi lenguaje Swan, a veces dudo que sea capaz de cambiar mi furia interior, creo que ella va conmigo desde niño, pero lo que es imperdonable es que en algún punto yo creí que tú también lo ibas a hacer, mis celos desmedidos, mi deseo de dominarte y de controlarte eran parte de mi maldito terror y te ofendí y yo lo sabia y eso no me detuvo Swan, caminaba en la cuerda floja, aún lo hago, tengo la puta pistola apuntada a cada momento y te puse en la situación de creer que en algún momento ibas a traicionarme… creo que deseaba que lo hicieras para así acabar con todo el planeta Swan y justificar mi mierda. Soy capaz de llevar a los límites a cualquiera y te llevé al límite Swan.

- No digas eso Edward, creo que en algún punto fallamos los dos, soy fuerte baby, mas no confié en mi fuerza para estar contigo, creo que también ¡Dios! Estaba demasiado asustada por el hecho de entender que tú te sales de mi sueño romántico Edward, en algún momento mis libros fueron malos amigos, de alguna manera creí que el amor que siento por ti podía subyugar el fuego, pero no es así, supe en el camino, que si esa esencia de niño terrible que tú eres se apaga, dejas de ser tú y eso es lo que más amo de ti.

- Pero esa parte de mi te hace daño Bella.

- Cuando te dije que sanaras Edward, lo dije no para que cambiaras, lo dije para que conciliaras, para que puedas entender que a veces es bueno entender al otro, que todo ese pasado terrible que tú tienes es para que aprendas de éste, para que perdones mi cielo, perdones a ese niño que hizo tanto daño, para que te perdones.

- Es – cerró sus puños y se sentó frente a ella- tengo tanta rabia Isabella, tanto veneno en mi sangre.

- Ssshhhhh- puso sus dedos sobre su boca- lo sé, yo te entiendo ahora, de alguna manera yo te traicioné Edward, no por irme, porque lo tenía que hacer, eso fue bueno para mi y algún día comprenderás que fue bueno para ti también, me refiero al hecho de que de alguna manera yo sabía quien eras, quizás soy la única que te entiende en su totalidad y sin embargo exigí de ti muchas cosas, me ofendió lo del archivo, lo de los chips de rastreo.

- Maldito archivo, lo quemé.

- Pero ese eres tú, dueño del mundo, nada más ni nada menos, yo no debí sorprenderme, fui hipócrita.

- No digas eso.

- Pero es la verdad ángel, fui hipócrita, mi alma oscura ama tu lado perverso y controlador y me paré frente a ti juzgando precisamente eso, es hipócrita de mi parte- Isabella respiró- lo de Irina.

Edward Cullen rugió de furia.

-Casi la mato Swan, quería ver su sangre por el piso.

- También fue hipócrita, no debí ver el video, no debí abrir los archivos, todas esas palabras sobre la fe en lo nuestro y yo fallé, me dijiste muchas veces lo de tu pasado con todas esas mujeres y sin embargo me hice la sorprendida Edward y no fui justa contigo.

- No me justifiques nena.

- No es cuestión de justificar nada mi cielo, yo te acepto para bien o para mal, porque todas esas cosas que te hacen ser Edward Cullen yo las amo.

- Pero quiero sanar.

- Por supuesto, pero sanar no es cambiar tu esencia, mírame Edward, yo estoy lejos de ser perfecta.

- Lo eres para mí.

- Vamos baby, sabes que no lo soy, soy egoísta, indecisa y huraña, no puedes decir que soy perfecta, así como tú no eres perfecto, ese es el primer paso que debemos dar en esto, aceptar lo que somos, creo que en eso me llevas la ventaja Edward.

- Pero entre tu imperfección y la mía hay un mundo de diferencia.

-No, no la hay Edward, quizás mis secretos no sean tan terribles como los tuyos, pero son secretos que te han hecho daño.

- Yo te los diré todos.

-No, aún no, quiero que estés preparado para decírmelos, sin que medie el hecho de creer que alguien me los va a decir, quiero que sepas que aunque todos me digan cosas temibles de ti, yo siempre voy a estar contigo mi amor, porque yo te acepto, quiero verte sanar, quiero verte sonreír, pero no quiero que seas alguien que no eres Cullen, no quiero que complazcas mis ideales románticos baby, porque eso te traicionaría a ti y eso no lo quiero… yo aprendí Edward en estos cuatro meses que no hay nada más terrible que traicionar quien eres.

- Yo sé que te fuiste por tu deseo de libertad.

- Exacto y volví porque sigo siendo libre y me quedo contigo porque soy libre.

- ¿Y si quieres volver a irte?

- No me iré, jamás.

- Yo siempre querré encadenarte.

- Pero si estoy encadenada a ti baby ¿acaso no lo entiendes? Mi libertad consiste en amar tus cadenas…- lo besó juguetonamente- en algún momento te levantaré el dedo, te diré hijo de puta arrogante, pelearé contigo, me rebelaré pero eso no quiere decir que me iré…vamos Cullen admítelo, amas el caos que yo te proporciono, eso te excita animal fiero.

El sonrió de manera demoníaca.

- Me excita mucho, me fascina eso de ti nena, la posibilidad que me digas que no y yo con mi instinto de querer atraparte… eres mi caos, mi contradicción, me dices que en el maldito mundo que controlo tú eres mi incertidumbre nena… ¿puedes perdonarme por ser quien siempre te quiera dominar?

- Yo te perdono eso nene, porque sé que nunca serás capaz.

Oh instintos de guerra, el llamado a la batalla.

Bella chilló de risa al ver el rostro demente del guerrero cruzado.

- ¡Mierda Swan! Nos vamos a divertir tú y yo por el resto de nuestra vida.

- Así es.

- Para siempre.

De un solo tirón Edward Cullen le arrancó la camisa de miles de dólares y le hizo el amor a su sueño encima del piano y para él nunca en su vida, el amado enemigo y compañero de batallas sonó mejor…

_Si… así es… para siempre Swan… y ese para siempre debe estar firmado con un anillo de compromiso en tu dedo nena… te voy a perseguir hasta que me digas que si... pronto Swan… y no podrás huir._

**Ohhhh esto se va a poner interesante….veremos como Swan lidia con este hombre.**

**Ámenme o déjenme dejar comentarios es casi tan bueno como si Edward Cullen te regalase Nueva York para ti sola y te coronase reina. **

**Para**

majin soljam (si es muy complicado) Master (mi adorada amiga de batallas que es un ser bello y sensible y una compañera feroz) SORY78, islabonita, XIMENA DE CHILE (mi amiga bella, que ha aprendido a hacer vídeos y que me hace saber que puedo con todo y más) dei, EULALIA ( carajo mujer, que ser difícil y complejo es usted) anónimo, carito (jajajaja ¿ya violaste a alguien?) roberta cullen-lakentsb, catagomez, Bella-Nympha, julianne, anonimus (gracias chica) sory78, yegua del caos ( las amo) Ins, Loreto, caritalinda, SOLECITA, juliana, Yamila, javiera, carlita, ErandiLina, COMUNICADO EQUINO (¡Dios!) DAM, airamjg, Carlota (espero que tus paredes hayan sobrevivido y lo del TELELE me fascinó jajajaja) Mafer Masen Cullen, lizzie, lmabt (¿3 días? Mi madre santa) Patha, Wawis Cullen, lizzie (gracias por tus hermosos comentarios nena) Mon de Cullen, Liapuff 88, claulrp, clarie, Bells, andreita correa, Yunae, Mon de Cullen, ANÓNIMO, claudia cullen xD, titania marie rogue, Andreinita, zoalesita, ludgardita (jajajaja lo del gordo fue jajajajaj) savale17, AS, pitita10cullen, Anvers-vi, Andrea, anónimo (nena debe haber un final) Lorena, lucylucy, danyela-0, Lakentsb, WACHITURRA CATICA (oh mi preciosa de alma linda…y esa música) TheAmeliaRPZ ( hola nena ¿cómo estás? Aún me sigue fascinando aquello, que belleza) Nere73, Cami (que lindo comentario) cels, anitina59, alicia en el pais del WTF (creo que la demencia ha llegado a sus vidas chicas) TheDC1809, Jorgi (gracias nena, se hace lo que se puede) CaroBell (de nuevo gracias nena, y por el ofrecimiento que me hiciste, ah y también por lo de la aorta, cada vez que leo eso me da un infarto de vergüenza, y amo tus traducciones) sophia18 (siempre tan misteriosa y oscura, presiento que eres de mi bando nena) joce cullen-swan, pekascullen, Puchi, didywf, Bere Moreno, Danii Belliner Cullen, EmilioLT, DECLARACION PUBLICA C.R.A.D (como me gusta este movimiento) canterana, beakis, Mauricio (ohhhh otro de mis chicos) Guny, anamart05, roblove, Hannie06, Citrus-Gi , hinatapink, Isita Maria ( Da Vinci Wow…y yo ni siquiera se hacer una imagen, gracias nena) magusl92, Aria, ileidan, Fran, johanna, fer92, joos cullen, mirgru ( quien tiene un talento bárbaro, arrollador, que no se deja amilanar por nadie y que escribe las cosas más bellas, enfermizamente oscuras y geniales) zhishasu-negrita, cremita ( ahora no es de chocolatito, sino de fresas) Aleowo, laura, maría ( feliz cumpleaños atrasado muñeca) Luisamarie22, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, Isabellas, DiAnA, veroc, monita21, nelda ( matan tus palabras nena, levantan mi ego, siempre a la orden, Yeicy Duquesa Swansea, jhazy-malfoy-patts, oOkarenNOo, Sooulmatee, inma, vico, Nanipatt, magymc, abimora12, Desi 81, Diana, almee cullen, ANA, Jbpattinson, Franci, YOLANDA DE MADRID (siempre espero tus preciosos comentarios) CatalinaLina (zombi…espero que hayas revivido ) Mareenma, Laura Katherine, MARTHA, patymdn, Elena (las reconciliaciones son lo máximo ) maripaz TROMPE ( oh nena déjate pervertir por la abadesa, ella te dará el vino de la literatura) EriM, Kalita Cullen, auramont, Ely Cullen ( a quien le debo como veinte mil saludos….y otros libros perversos para recomendar) Patty Mendoza (nena se me borró el maldito archivo, pero te lo consigo…espero que hayas disfrutado mis otros regalitos) Colyflawer, (chucha yo peleo por Pascal y te regalo diez paquetes de cigarrillos y te voy y te hago la cena y soy tú esclava por esa cosa preciosa) gpattz (Caracho…por no decir otra palabra más florida nena, siempre tan hermosa conmigo) Cath Robsteniana (yo te ayudo a hacer el informe nena, soy malvadita, somos malvaditas ¿cómo esta tú cachorro? ) Konnyxa, wen liss, (¿Hasta la eternidad y más allá?) TheYos16, Dani Meneses, MAGUIDECULLEN, Viridianada (nena, si a la reconciliación pero hay monstruos detrás, pero mi dragón y su doncella pelean) yessenya, Elisita ( Ohhhh la nena más dulce de Chile quien siempre está para mi) LeidaJim, bellarenesmee alias NATI, PRISGPE, CaroBereCullen, AMirandaCullen, suspiroscullen, Amyvampire, HippieLucy ( mi nena) Carito20duna, claudi17, Rocio de Paraguay, lupita calvo, Marchu, nohemi, Frad Ex Nox, marie isabella cullen, lagie, gabimoralesm, MAMITAKAREN, isabella-cullen-swan9408261787, vhica, Mentxu Masen Cullen, zujeyane (hola nena…mi primer Team Albañil) yolabertay, chet-ice, annel-edward, ThoraPoison, Dreams Hunter, MarieeL, jade0709, Solchizz, luigy, mgcb, ma pau cullen, alice-bella1124, Dani, Ligia Rodriguez , Ana, Tania Solis (por siempre y para siempre) MELI8114, simonethcullen, antomirok, nina, sandra32321, fany cullenpattz, IsAbElA M CuLlEn, Nohem, anna chita, Antonia, VivianCullen94, Kristty, chusrobissocute, Alba, RED REAPER LoMy adictalfanfic (oye ese blog tan interesante con Melissa Cullen y la yesenía esta super…me gusta la idea y la fotitos) Gianna (oye ¿cómo vas con tú libro?) vampireprincess20, Sisi bunny , lu0911 ( como siempre conmigo un año ¿puedes creerlo? ) L'Amelie (oye, has el club con ese hombre y el de Mirgru y yo me apunto nena, gracias…soy una ninfa dark) sabi07, gbyaln, elena robsten, Tata XOXO, adx-25. A las chicas de Twitter, a las de facebook, lilivet mi relacionista pública, a Sharon que es una adorada.

**TODAS UN MILLÓN DE GRACIAS.**

**Pero sobre todo a**

**GINE, mi adorada Beta, quien llegó a mi vida para hacerme reír, que amenaza en decirme mis verdades cuando yo este con aire de Diva, y quien sabe que la necesito para no hacer cosas absurdas (nena, no te traumatices) **

**PERO SOBRE TODO A MI ADORADO TEAM ALBAÑIL.**

**MELISA.**

**ELYSITA.**

**XIMENA.**

**BELEN ROBSTEN.**

**ISITA MARIA.**

**ARAMI.**

**ZUJEYANE.**

**QUIENES HAN HECHO DE ESTAS DOS ÚLTIMAS SEMANA ALGO HERMOSO, QUE HAN TRABAJADO PARA QUE ESTO DEL AÑO SEA DIVERTIDO Y BELLO, QUIENES SON AMIGAS FEROCES, COMPAÑERAS DE RISA Y DE JUEGOS, QUIENES SON HERMOSAS, BUENAS EN TODO Y A QUIEN LES DOY MI CORAZÓN ENTERO. **


	50. Chapter 50 ardo por ti, muero por ti

**La obra crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer, yo sólo juego.**

**Este escrito está registrado desde septiembre del 2011, bajo las leyes de derecho de autor.**

**A Todas las que me leen, mil y mil gracias.**

**A las que dejan sus hermosos comentarios son el combustible para cada página.**

**A mis lectoras fantasmas, un millón de gracias.**

**Hoy ha sido un día duro para mi, mi mascota Sacha ha muerto, por ella es mi pseudónimo. Para las que han tenido un animal como amigo saben que cuando ellos se van parte de ti se va con ellos. A ella va dedicado este capítulo…a mi hermana de corazón.**

**Para Ely a quien quería un capítulo tranquilo y dulce aquí va amiga.**

**A Master quien me acompaña siempre y da lecciones en la net, gracias.**

**A Ximena, quien está completamente loca, gracias.**

**A Belen quien siempre me dice cosas lindas gracias.**

**A mi Beta Gine, quien siempre trabaja para que esto este antes de tiempo Gracias.**

**MÚSICA**

**Guardian Angel: Tarot.**

**I Just died in your arms tonight: Northern Kings.**

**I Burn for you: Sting.**

**A thousand years: Sting.**

**EL LÍMITE DEL CAOS.**

**ARDO POR TI, MUERO POR TI.**

¿Qué definía a Edward Cullen? ¿Su belleza? ¿Su poder? ¿Su dinero? Para Isabella Swan el misterio de su hombre estaba más allá de lo que ella o cualquier otra persona pudieran entender. Si alguien le preguntaba en qué radicaba todo eso que era Edward Cullen, quizás ella con su mente literatura podría responder: que él era perfectamente imperfecto. Una extraña alquimia que conjugaba violencia, dolor, música, fuego, sexo, seducción e incertidumbre.

Al verlo tocar el piano sintió deseo de tomar un lápiz y papel y describir de forma total y absoluta todo lo que él era. Supo de manera irremediable que aún con ochenta años conviviendo con aquel dragón, nunca, jamás podría abarcarlo en su totalidad, por lo tanto toda aquella vida que Isabella Swan compartiría con Edward Cullen sería un eterno proceso de descubrimiento, sorpresa y aventura. Un proceso donde ella también sabría quién era ella.

**/::/**

Después de aquella sesión "musical" sobre su piano, silenciosamente fueron a darse una ducha.

Isabella se vio bañando a aquel hombre enorme y él sin pronunciar una palabra, tan solo se quedaba mirándola por largo rato y le daba una sonrisa tierna.

- Ven, yo enjabono tu espalda Edward.

Sin más él permitió que Bella hiciera un ritual lento de enjabonar todo su cuerpo, para que él después hiciese lo mismo.

- No me gusta tu bronceado Bella.

Ella sonrió de manera juguetona.

- Se quitará con el tiempo ángel.

- Si, pero no me gusta, amo tu piel- una caricia suave sobre el cuello y que sinuosamente bajo hacia su pecho, para después ir con sus dedos hacia las marcas del bikini- tu piel es un milagro nena, no me gusta compartirla con el sol, ni con otros hombres, no, no me gusta.

-Eres un niño celoso Edward Cullen.

- Soy un hombre desesperado y celoso, eso es lo que soy- dio un pequeño beso en la mínima parcela de su piel que aún mantenía el color cremoso y pálido de la piel original de Isabella Swan- yo… yo… - y se apartó unos centímetros de ella en la enorme ducha- me muero al saber que alguien más te haya visto, lo sé, sé que soy irracional y tonto.

- No digas eso baby, cuando iba a la playa yo solo pensaba en ti y en como nos divertiríamos tu y yo allí… y Edward yo también soy muy celosa, mucho ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta?

De nuevo él volvió hacia ella _Dios, es tan pequeña…_le sonrió con asombro.

- No tienes porqué.

- ¿Cómo que no Edward dios del Olimpo Cullen? Desde el primer día he estado celosa de todas.

- Pero yo soy tuyo y de nadie más, desde que nací.

_Oh carajo…como extrañaba ese tipo de palabras locas y hermosas._

- Lo mismo digo yo ángel.

- Pero es diferente Isabella.

- ¿Por qué diferente?

- Porque, porque… - dio una patada al suelo de manera infantil- porque estoy demasiado dañado y porque hay en el mundo mejores hombres que yo.

Ella le dio una mirada impaciente.

- Pero a ninguno amaré igual, tú eres mi enorme y perfecto desastre, ahora señor, lo voy a afeitar, el todopoderoso señor del hielo como un hombre de las cavernas, no, no, no, es como si no tuvieras quien te cuide y eso habla muy mal de mí, no señor.

- También necesito un corte de cabello.

-¡No! déjalo así al menos unos dos meses baby- una sonrisa pícara- cumple mi sueño de tener un amante rock and roll.

Edward ensombreció el gesto.

_Oh ¿y ahora qué dije?_

- ¿Has soñado con alguien más?- porque en el mundo de obsesión y celos hasta los sueños de Isabella Swan competían con él.

- ¡Por amor de Dios! es un decir niño, además, yo tengo eso y mucho más, tu tocas Rachamaninov, eso es majestuoso, único y maravilloso, los demás son unos idiotas.

Una sonrisa entre tímida y maligna.

- Son unos idiotas.

- Totalmente.

Allí desnuda en el baño y con él sentado dejándose mimar como un niño pequeño, Isabella Swan comprendió que ese sería su trabajo, borrar todo vestigio de aquello que su madre y su pasado habían hecho con él…_y yo soy fuerte, si soy un guerrero, él es mi batalla._

Pero en aquella atmósfera de sensualidad y silencio Bella gritó:

- ¡Edward! Son las nueve de la mañana, hay que ir a trabajar.

La contestación de él no se hizo esperar, y fue predecible y demente.

- ¡A la mierda!

- Baby.

- No, hoy eres mía, tu crees que quiero ir a trabajar cuando no te he visto en cuatro meses, quiero estar contigo, quiero mimarte, quiero que me alimentes, quiero escuchar tu voz, quiero hablar contigo, hacerte el amor hasta que me lleven al puto hospital y quiero pelear con los médicos para que me dejen salir para volver a penetrarte hasta morir Swan, eso quiero y no voy a trabajar.

- ¿Y supongo que yo tampoco?

- Supones bien- lo dijo con gesto ceñudo y severo.

La verdad era que Isabella tampoco quería trabajar. Habían sido meses de melancolías y ausencias terribles para ambos. Quería un poco de él para ella.

- Está bien- hizo un gesto de niña pequeña y caprichosa- pero entonces llama a la oficina y di que estoy en el banco, porque que el jefe falte, no importa, pero Isabella Swan…

- Se cae la puta oficina y Cullen C.o, tú eres lo más importante en esa empresa.

Bella se le acercó casi ofreciendo sus pezones al hambre voraz del dragón codicioso

-Halágueme señor Cullen, me gusta.

Unos ojos verde lujuria se posaron sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Isabella ninfa Swan.

- ¿Lo de anoche y esta mañana no te bastaron?- y arremolinó su lengua en su pezón.

- No, quiero más, estoy dispuesta a que me digas lo linda, inteligente, sensual y malditamente perfecta que soy.

- Eres un milagro Swan, un enorme e inmenso milagro.

-Oh mi precioso niño malo, gracias, mírame, se supone que soy yo la que escribo y tu puedes resumir todo en una sola y maravillosa frase.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y le dio un beso dulce, lento, cálido y profundo.

A la hora estaba afeitado, perfecto y aún desnudo. Una Bella igualmente desnuda miraba en el enorme armario qué le pondría a aquel hombre quien oficialmente declaró que de ahora en adelante ella sería la encargada de vestirlo todos los días de su vida.

Le escogió un pantalón gris, y una camisa blanca sencilla.

Un extraño ruido y él soltó la carcajada, para después hacer una expresión de terror.

- ¡Mierda Swan! No has comido.

- Ni tú.

- Yo ya me he alimentado nena.

Unos ojos cómplices y sensuales se miraron.

- No, comida Edward, pan, huevos, leche, proteínas y demás, mírate estas demasiado delgado- la conciencia de que él en realidad no había comido bien le llegó en su totalidad, además la teatralidad de Peter diciéndole como Edward dejaba la mitad de lo que comía, ensombreció su rostro- ¿Cuánto peso has perdido cielo?

- No importa Swan ¿Cuánto has perdido tú? Esa es la pregunta que en realidad importa aquí.

- Yo no mido un metro noventa Edward, además soy delgada por naturaleza y desde que llegué de Miami, he comido muy bien, Carlo y Peter han estado tras de mi como un par de gallinas cluecas.

El sonido, mejor el rugido de furia no demoró ni medio segundo.

- Carlo y su maldita moto, dile que se la compro y después la quemo, todos los maldito días pensando en que algo te pasara.

Isabella besó su pecho, y por un segundo intentó escuchar el sonido de aquel corazón _debe sonar como un motor a plena marcha…_alzó la mirada como una niña pequeña tratando de calcular cuán alto era el árbol donde ella quería escalar, se encontró con el rostro de gesto curioso y acechante.

- Pero no me paso nada, aquí estoy contigo, casi desnuda ¡Baby! Estoy desnuda, eres un peligro para el guardarropa de una chica- corrió hacia el enorme armario y buscó algo en medio de esa exageración de ropa masculina.

- ¿Cuándo me vas a contar Isabella lo que hiciste en estos cuatro meses?

_Dios, quiere tener esa conversación… ya lo veo dando puños sobre la mesa._

Isabella respiró fuertemente, quería contarle cada detalle de aquel viaje de descubrimiento, soledad y liberación. Presentía que muchas de las cosas que ella le contaría serían para él como pequeños puñales, pues seguramente él desearía haber compartido aquel viaje. Ella sonrió, si, tácitamente él lo había hecho.

Volteó y le dio una sonrisa dulce.

-Te lo voy a contar todo ángel, cada cosa.

-¿Es así Isabella Swan?

-Por supuesto mi amor cada cosa ¿me contaras tú qué hiciste en estos meses?

Edward frunció el ceño.

-Para mi Swan, estos meses se resumen en extrañarte, cuidarte en mi corazón, agonizar y aprender.

-¿Sanar?

El hombre inmenso bajó la cabeza y por unos segundos hubo un silencio en aquella habitación.

-Intentarlo nena, pero si he de sanar tiene que ser contigo a mi lado, sino es así no lo puedo lograr.

Bella hizo un gesto triste.

-No puedes poner todo ese poder en mis manos Edward Cullen.

- Puedo y quiero.

En ese momento Isabella calló, no quería discutir con aquel hombre sobre el hecho de que una de aquellas partes de su aprendizaje sería hacerle entender que a pesar del poder y de todo su ego de buen ajedrecista también debía aprender que ella como todo ser humano estaba sujeta a las leyes del devenir y de la incertidumbre.

Frente al enorme refrigerador Isabella se sentía impotente _qué cantidad de alimento y él nunca come nada, de ahora en adelante ese será otro de mis trabajos _y no tuvo miedo.

Edward llamó a la oficina e informó de manera dura e impersonal que ni él ni su secretaria estarían en su oficina. A los diez minutos su hermano Emmett lo llamó:

-Aro Vulturi está tras algo, no sabemos qué es muy bien, pero parece que presentará el informe sobre "tu pequeño trato" con los inversionistas de Black editores ¿tenías que hacer esa mierda hermano? Entiendo tu odio por Jacob Black.

_No, no lo entiendes_

-Evítalo, no me importa cómo.

-Ese es tu problema hermano, no puedes pasar por encima de medio mundo tan sólo para lograr tus objetivos.

- ¿Me estás juzgando Emmett Cullen?

- No seas tan quisquilloso Edward, yo sé cómo es el mundo de los negocios, y a veces hay que actuar de manera inescrupulosa, pero a veces hay que tener límites.

Una risa cínica de parte de Edward Cullen hizo que Emmett respirara de manera fuerte.

-¿Límites? ¿Con una empresa de miles de millones de Dólares? ¿Y con todo el mundo tras nosotros? además Emmett la editorial Black estaba a punto de la quiebra, yo sólo hice lo que tenía que hacer.

Emmett entendía lo que su hermano quería decir, al igual que su padre Carlisle y su abuelo William y su bisabuelo Ernest; Edward tenía que jugar los grandes juegos del poder, un juego que a veces no entendía de escrúpulos y de sentimientos. Por eso nunca deseó ser presidente de aquel monstruo enorme, él era demasiado sensible y de corazón blando, aún así, él era parte de aquella empresa, llevaba el apellido Cullen y amaba a su familia y al loco de su hermano. Presentía que algo amenazaba todo aquel imperio, y el rey de la torre era quizás el objetivo a atacar.

-Por ahora Edward, esperemos y veamos la jugada del cadáver de Aro Vulturi.

- Quiero atacar hermano.

- Por todos los diablos Edward, tú le destrozas la cara y esto se pone peor.

- No me quitarás ese placer, algún día le voy a desfigurar la cara a ese maldito.

-¡No lo vas a hacer! Con un demonio.

- ¿Qué me detiene?

- Nada, pero no te preocupes, yo lo haré primero- y soltó la carcajada- Yo también quiero pelear.

Pero a Edward no le pareció gracioso, Emmett no tenía porqué hacerlo. El viejo dueño de Vulturi editores iba tras su cabeza, era a él a quien éste quería.

El olor de Swan estaba esparcido por toda su habitación, su perfume, su shampoo que él celosamente guardó en su baño para cuando ella volviera y todas esa pequeñas esencias que la hacían ser única y especial. En ese momento una especie de conciencia a portas de la declaración de guerra que parece que Aro Vulturi quería comenzar vino a él _Swan _ahora no era sólo él, ahora era su mujer la que estaba metida en ese huracán, y sabiendo que el maldito utilizaría cualquier cosa para destruirlo, ella era su punto de quiebre, su debilidad. Una furia absoluta se apoderó... _no, no ahora, no ahora maldito bastardo, jamás, ahora que quiero… ¡jamás!_

Tomó de nuevo el celular.

-¿Seth?

¡Diablos! Al menos lo había dejado una semana tranquilo. Al menos Isabella Swan había regresado, lo sabía, uno de sus hombres la había visto entrar a su apartamento dos días antes, eso le quitó un peso de encima, aunque no ocultó un poco su decepción, pues al menos esa mujer pequeñita le había dado una patada en el culo al todo poderoso, esperaba que la patada fuese para siempre. Seth no odiaba a Edward Cullen, tan solo era que le ofuscaba el hecho de que ese hombre representaba todo aquello por lo que abandonó el FBI: poder sin control

-¿Señor Cullen?- no se atrevía a preguntar sobre Isabella Swan.

- Tengo otro trabajo para usted.

Carmen estaba frente a una Isabella Swan casi desnuda en su cocina, y la pobre chica estaba aterrada, y no ayudaba que Rufus ladrara con todas sus fuerzas.

-Señorita.

- Carmen.

Ambas en aquel silencio incomodo se miraban a los ojos, pero fue cuando el dragón apareció con sólo su pantalón gris, sin camisa y descalzo que la pobre mujer quería correr y saltar desde el último piso… _Virgen de Fátima, permite que no se me note que estoy aterrada es capaz de echarme como un perro. _Por lo tanto la mujer fingió indiferencia. Isabella corrió y se escondió tras la espalda de su chico.

-Buenos días Carmen.

-Buenos días señor.

Edward besó la cabeza oscura de Isabella y le guiñó un ojo en complicidad.

-Ostia- la mujer española no fue capaz de ocultar la sorpresa, no tanto de ver a la chica semidesnuda en la cocina, que la chica fuera aquella tímida secretaria, sino que aquel hombre que nunca en sus seis años de trabajo con él había visto una mujer en ese apartamento, de pronto estaba en actitud cariñosa con alguien, con algún ser humano. Ni siquiera con su familia con quien siempre se mostraba huraño y distante.

En dos pasos el gigante se paró frente a la mujer y le preguntó en perfecto español.

_¿Algún problema Carmen?_

La mujer tosió, carajo, el demonio ese sabía hablar español, en tantos años no se lo había dicho, en tanto años quizás habían cruzado diez oraciones seguidas.

-No señor, ningún problema.

Bella vio la conocida dinámica, de mirar, intimidar y dejar a todos con el Jesús en la boca. Ahora, después de tanto tiempo, no supo porque aquello le causo más que terror una sonrisa. Escuchó como ambos hablaban español, la mujer contestaba con un _si señor, no señor… _de resto no entendió nada, lo único que supo es que escucharlo hablar en idiomas diferentes era una de las cosas sexys que él sabía hacer _frente a este hombre yo parezco una analfabeta…_

A los cinco minutos la mujer agarraba sus cosas y salió de allí. Antes no pudo evitar dar un vistazo por lo bajo, pero solo se topó con la mirada verde no te importa y antes que escuchara una florida y sonora declaración de despedida, salió de allí.

-No tenías porqué asustarla Edward Cullen.

La respuesta vino con un beso mordelón.

-No la asusté, solo le dije lo que tenía que decirle.

Bella cruzó los brazos y preguntó:

-¿Y que fue eso?

- Que tú eres la dueña de la casa, eso es todo.

Aquella declaración dejó atónita a Isabella _bueno… eso es, cadenas, palabras de fuego y de compromiso… _sonrió.

-¿Es decir Cullen que ese Picasso es mío?

- Y lo demás- se acercó y le dio una palmada en la nalga- ahora mujer dame de comer, es una orden.

- Si señor- y la ninfa se aprestaba a alimentar a su hombre _diablos... mi próximo libro no será de literatura… Martha Steward ¿serás mi héroe de ahora en adelante? _y soltó la carcajada provocando en Edward Cullen una mirada curiosa y una frustración absoluta.

Arremolinaba la lengua en la cuchara, hacía gestos y sonidos de placer con cada bocado, e Isabella lo miraba entre el estupor, la excitación y la satisfacción de saber que por fin estaba comiendo.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Umhumm

- Me alegro.

Como niño pequeño llevó el plato hacía donde estaba Isabella y le hizo el gesto de que lo alimentara.

_Dios veintinueve años y he despertado el niño mimado y caprichoso que se alberga en él._

Diez de la mañana y ya satisfecho un Edward Cullen silencioso y acechante sentado en la mesa y con diez mil preguntas a la orden del día se aprestaba a disparar.

- Te escucho Swan.

- ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece Edward?

- Desde que me fui de tu apartamento- la voz fue seca, sonaba al señor del hielo frente a una negociación importante.

- Ohh, es mucho señor.

- Tengo todo el día, toda la semana y toda la vida Swan, así que cuéntame, cuéntame cuan fácil fue irte.

- No fue fácil niño.

- Yo aún estoy en ese momento Swan, frente a un apartamento vacío y un maldito dolor en mi pecho.

Isabella respiró con fuerza, no emitiría ningún detalle de todo aquello. En ese viaje tremendo él fue quizás la parte más importante, su compañero de viaje, la voz que escuchaba en cada paso, su ángel protector.

Fue así como frente a él comenzó contándole las primeras horas de viaje, la desgarradora sensación de dejar todo atrás, de despedirse de todo aquello que para ella habían sido sus pequeñas victorias. Cómo fue el ir al apartamento de Peter y fingir frente a éste para protegerlo de un dolor _Peter no es bueno para decir adiós baby, además tenía que protegerlo de ti mi amor _un rugido fuerte y un resoplar furioso _¿y no pensaste en protegerme a mi Swan? _Esa fue la contestación. Una pequeña lágrima recorrió la mejilla de la chica _yo te estaba protegiendo Edward… te protegía de mi. _Un golpe sobre la mesa _Yo te estaba protegiendo Edward, yo te hago daño._

Un Edward Cullen furioso se paró de la mesa y caminó como animal enjaulado por toda la cocina.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Isabella Swan?

- Pero es la verdad, y no seas condescendiente conmigo, de una manera u otra yo soy parte de todos esos clics que detonan tu violencia Edward.

- Yo soy violento Swan, tú no tienes nada que ver.

- ¿Cómo que no ángel? Siempre estas al borde conmigo.

- Siempre estoy al borde con todo nena.

Le contó cómo aquella noche una lluvia pertinaz la acompañó en su salida de Nueva York, cómo la moto fue el comienzo de una aventura y la herramienta para ella caminar por el mundo _oh no te enojes con Carlo, él quería lo mejor para mí, los amigos hacen eso mi cielo._

- No me hagas conciliar con la maldita moto, ni con Carlo, fue un irresponsable, tienes dos autos Swan, dos maldito autos.

- Con chips de rastreo Edward Cullen.

La sonrisa torcida emergió de él.

- Chica lista, siempre a un paso de mí ¿no es así?

Poco a poco Isabella fue soltando cada uno de aquellos pasos. Su estadía en Phoenix, el recorrer cada uno de aquellos lugares donde había pasado su niñez, su escuela, el cómo al estar allí el monologo interno con su madre se intensificó, cómo paso a paso fue conociendo un poco más a esa madre a la que ella había idealizado y como en aquel trasegar fue rememorando a su padre Charlie y como éste se fue presentado frente a ella como un hombre que fue capaz de tomar decisiones de responsabilidad y de hombría. Le contó sobre sus días en el desierto, bajo el sol, omitió lo del libro porque eso lo dejaría para el final.

Una extraña sensación fue invadiendo a Edward Cullen mientras Isabella le contaba todo aquello, un sentimiento de libertad y coraje. Se vio así mismo en cada paso y en cada camino, viendo lo que ella veía, sintiendo lo que ella sentía. Para él fue difícil entender como aquella que se fue siendo una niña, había regresado siendo una mujer, y como él a pesar de todo su pasado de rebeldía, salvajismo, desafuero y violencia, no había sido nunca libre en realidad, y que bajo aquellas palabras del recorrer de Swan por todo el sur del país, le proporcionó algo de esa libertad que ella tenía en sus palabras, en su corazón y en su piel.

_A veces Edward, me sentaba en la soledad del camino y me quedaba por horas recordando cada una de las cosas que me hacen Isabella Swan, es difícil entender como muchas de ellas eran equivocadas, o simplemente no tenían la importancia que yo creía que tenían. Para mi, lo único constante eran las personas que han conformado mi vida, sobre todo mis padres y tú mi cielo… Sabes, nunca he sido una persona religiosa, no a la manera como todos creen que debe ser, pero me vi rezando por todos, por mí y por ti._

- ¿Por mí?

- Oh por supuesto que si, pedí por ti baby, cada día, cada momento ¿no te has dado cuenta Edward Cullen que en todo ese camino estabas conmigo? Y que cada vez que yo rezaba por ti era porque lo único que yo deseaba es que esta separación fuese en bien tuyo.

- ¿Y si no hubieses vuelto Swan? Te escucho y en algunas partes puedo entrever que en aquel recorrer por caminos y ciudades, había momentos en que no tenías deseos de volver a mi ¿te planteaste alguna vez no volver?

Si, si lo había hecho… en algún momento ella creyó no volver. Lo miró directamente a los ojos, y con eso lo dijo todo.

- Lo siento Edward.

- ¿Una vida sin mí Isabella Swan?

- No hubiese sido vida Edward ¿cómo vivir sin mi vida? ¿Cómo vivir sin mi alma?- ahora con las palabras de Heatcliff en su boca, entendió todo el poderoso concepto- habría sido algo terrible baby, pero una parte de mí creía que era la manera de salvarte.

- Y nos habrías matado a los dos, Heatcliff era un maldito bastardo, pero de alguna manera él entendía que Catherine era parte de sí mismo, toda su vida se la pasó detrás de aquel fantasma, ese hubiese sido yo Isabella Swan, viéndote en cada cosa, en cada calle, en este apartamento y en el tuyo, y al final yo habría destruido todo el puto mundo, déjame creer que en aquel camino que tú describes siempre estaba contigo, y que nunca dejaste de creer que al final vendrías a mi.

Furioso salió de la cocina, dejando a Isabella con las palabras atascadas en la boca.

Subió hacía su habitación, Edward miraba desde la ventana aquella ciudad cubierta por la niebla.

-Siempre estabas conmigo, en cada paso, ya te lo dije, hablamos, me protegías, acepto Edward Cullen que – y bajo la cabeza- no pensaba volver- el gigante hizo un gesto de dolor profundo y le dio a Isabella una mirada que se confundía entre la melancolía y la rabia- no, no, yo… yo estaba segura cariño que era lo mejor para ti, siempre fue así.

- ¿Y tú Swan? ¿Fue tan fácil para ti? ¿Fue fácil aceptar o creer que nunca nos volveríamos a ver?

- ¡No! ¿Cómo crees? Desde el momento que salí de la ciudad, no, desde el mismo momento en que cerraste la puerta cuando nos despedimos hace cuatro meses fue desgarrador mi cielo, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que si no lo hacía al final nos destruiríamos y tú me odiarías.

- ¿Qué?- dio dos pasos hacía ella y tomó su pequeño rostro entre sus manos-. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

- Pero era lo que yo pensaba Edward, toda esa rabia, toda esa furia que tu manejas es algo sin control, cualquier cosa que yo hiciera, cualquier cosa que dijera u omitiera sería para ti una manera de lastimarte, y – ella se alejó- y odias a quien te lastima Edward, vives enceguecido por tu rabia.

- Pero nunca contra ti mi amor, jamás, tu has purificado algo de mi, yo, yo descubrí que al menos contigo puedo tener conciencia nena, una buena, una donde yo pudiese cuidarte y no hacer de ti uno de mis fantasmas de odio y rabia.

- ¿Ves? Tanto hablar de fe, y creo que yo fallé también, yo creí que era mejor que tu en ese sentido, ahora sé que tu nunca me odiarías Edward, ahora lo sé. Ayer cuando te volví a ver, estaba muerta de terror, pero me besaste y supe que me excluiste de todo ese mundo fantasmal que te rodea, estas tratando y lo haces por mí.

Isabella se levantó en puntillas para intentar darle un pequeño beso al gigante que estaba frente a ella. Edward hizo un mohín juguetón y se hizo de rogar. Ella hizo un puchero con su boca rosa y un gruñido animal salió de él.

-¡Mierda Swan! Esa boca tuya es de lo más hermoso del mundo, pero no me provoques, estoy en proceso de comportarme hoy como un maldito niño bueno.

- ¿No estás enojado conmigo baby?

- Estoy furioso- y su voz fue piedra de pedernal.

- Ohhh- y ella hizo un gemido pequeño y contenido.

- Hubiera dado todo por estar contigo en la carretera nena, hubiera sido maravilloso, tú y yo.

- Algún día haremos ese viaje bebé, solos tú y yo.

Un guiño pícaro.

- Follando a la luz del sol.

- ¡Dios! nunca cambias, eres tan grosero y ¡te amo mucho!

Se sentó a la orilla de la cama y la invitó a ella.

- Sígueme contando, prometo no enfadarme tanto.

Como una niña buena se tiró a sus brazos y recomenzó su historia.

Le contó como fue al Mississippi y allí se quedó por varias semanas _allí conseguí una amiga, una chica que hablaba hasta por los codos, peor que Peter, ella me enseñó algo muy importante Edward, estar feliz con lo que se tiene, disfrutar cada momento y dar gracias por las cosas sencillas que la vida te ofrece _Le dijo que nunca estuvo tentada a quedarse allí _a pesar de que el espíritu de Faulkner estaba en todas partes, creo que Nueva York está en mi piel baby, poco a poco supe que ya no podía vivir en un pequeño pueblo _.

Edward quien prometió no enfurecer casi rompe una de las paredes al escuchar sobre la pequeña aventura de los hombres que la habían acechado con ojos de hambre y muerte.

- Pero tú me salvaste.

- ¿Yo?

- Ajá, me gritaste que corriera y eso fue lo que hice, corrí como loca en esa moto, fue esa la primera vez que supe que aquel viaje no era algo inocente. Hay tanta gente en el camino ángel, de todo tipo, y mucha de ella no es buena. Conocí personas sin hogar, sin raíces, sin familia, desarraigadas de todos, sin recuerdos o memoria. Supe que yo era diferente, tenía un pasado, una familia, unos amigos, supe que pertenecía a algo y a alguien.

Con un dejo de nostalgia narró su estadía en Bouton Rouge _en aquellos meses con mi madre siempre hablándome Edward entendí que ella y yo somos diferentes _se le quebró la voz cuando le contó el cómo se había dado cuenta que su vocación no era ser maestra, cómo al entrar a aquella escuela entendió que su vida no estaba en un aula de clase.

- Lo siento Swan- una caricia en su rostro y un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

- Tú lo sabías antes que yo Edward, sabías que yo no nací para ser maestra, lo entendiste.

- Tú eres escritora nena, no maestra.

_Él lo sabía, todos lo intuían menos yo… ¿cómo es que él sabe cosas de mi antes que yo misma? Oh Edward eres capaz de entenderme más de lo que yo creía._

- Fue allí cuando supe ángel que era hora de dejar ir a mi madre, fue allí cuando supe que tu me cuidabas en todo sentido, que estabas pendiente de mi, que de alguna tu me respetabas, esa llamada que me hiciste el día de mi cumpleaños, entendí que a pesar de que podías ir por mí, no lo hiciste, yo entendí tu capacidad de amar baby, tu al igual que yo trascendías.

- Yo me moría por traerte a lo cavernícola Swan.

- Lo sé, y el dinero en mi cuenta de banco, aquel día Edward entendí que al final todo aquel viaje me hacía mejor tan sólo para volver a ti.

_Miami, fue mi última estación, me enfrenté con el adiós a Renée _Isabella no contuvo sus lágrimas _finalmente yo estaba allí frente a todas sus cosas, sus libros, sus fotos, su música, treinta y seis años Edward, mi madre a quien yo creí perfecta, sólo era un ser humano, ella quien siempre pareció huir de todo, al final me enseñó que yo debía encontrar mi lugar en el mundo, y que mis caminos sólo eran míos y no dictados por alguien más… fue desgarrador y liberador _se le quebró la voz _ese fue su último acto de amor hacia mi Edward, finalmente mi madre me dejó ir._

Un silencio incómodo se cernió sobre la habitación, de pronto las imágenes de las dos madres enfrentadas una a la otra, Renée liberando a su hija mientras que Lizzy demente encadenada a su hijo.

- No llores nena, a pesar de que no te parezcas a tu mamá, ella hizo algo maravilloso contigo.

- Y Charlie, ahora, amo más a papá que antes Edward, mi padre es el héroe real en esta historia, silencioso, oscuro, viviendo sus propias batallas y asumiendo las responsabilidades sin chistar.

/::/

- ¿Le contaste a Cathy?- preguntó desconfiado.

- Ella lo supo, tú sabes cómo es, yo solo se lo confirmé Edward.

- ¿Qué dijo?

- Estaba aterrada.

Oh si Catherine Ford, estaba aterrada, Edward lo sabía, ella conoció a Elizabeth a Jessica, a Mía, sabía su pasado, cada cosa temible ¡claro que estaba aterrada! Sólo Catherine lo sabía.

- Ella me conoce ¿Qué te contó?

- Sobre Lizzy.

- Mi madre la golpeó un día, cuando ella me quiso defender, y fue Cathy la que fue por mi a Canadá cuando yo me sobre drogué, y fue ella la que me llevó al hospital. Le debo la vida Swan, en todos los sentidos, ella te trajo a mi nena.

- Así es.

- Ella es mi mejor amiga.

Bella se limpió las lágrimas e hizo una pataleta juguetona.

- Yo soy tú mejor amiga Edward Cullen.

- No, tu eres mi chica, mi novia, mi todo.

Isabella se perdió en _tu eres mi novia._

- ¿Soy tu novia Cullen?

- ¡Diablos que si! Eres mi novia desde que tenías ocho años.

- Lo soy- dijo con el corazón contrito.

- Te tengo un regalo Swan.

- ¿Otro Edward?

El dragón creía volver a las épocas de tira y afloje sobre cada uno de los presentes, inmediatamente ensombreció el gesto.

- Por favor Isabella.

_Isabella Swan, deja de ser tan estúpida, te prometiste aceptar cada cosa, cada uno de sus exagerados gestos hacía ti, déjate mimar._

- No te enojes, quiero cada uno de tus regalos, ¿qué es? Todos son tan hermosos, me vas a mal acostumbrar.

- Quiero cuidarte eso es todo.

- Oh vamos- cerró los ojos- ¡sorpréndeme!

Durante unos segundos Isabella esperó impaciente.

- Abre los ojos Bella.

La luz del medio día entraba por la ventana, Isabella abrió los ojos y de pronto el cuarto se vio inundado de una gama de colores entre rosas y azules y frente a sus ojos lo más hermoso que ella había visto en su vida. Una pequeña caja de música con un pequeño cisne bailante y de un profundo color rosa que nadaba en un estanque de diamantes.

- ¡Oh niño! Es lo más hermoso que he visto- lo tomó entre sus manos, la musiquilla salía en calma, Bella miraba aquella joya, no era sólo la belleza de la pieza era el extraño misterio que de ella emanaba, la tonada rememoraba un sentimiento de nostalgia, amor, evocación hacia todo lo que era hermoso y lleno de significado- Es perfecto mi cielo.

- Así es nena, perfecto como lo eres tú.

La música pequeña, el pequeño cisne de diamante y los ojos verdes infantiles mirándola con expectación mostraron a ese Edward Cullen que se escondía en la oscuridad de su pasado: Un dragón solitario con espíritu poeta, y de nuevo empezó a llorar como una niña.

- ¿No te gustó?

En medio segundo se vio besándolo por todo el rostro.

- Me fascina Edward.

- ¿Entonces?

- Yo nunca te doy nada, me siento tan pobre Edward, tan pobre.

- Por Dios Isabella Swan, tu ya me lo has dado todo nena.

- Nada, no te doy nada.

Una mirada de hambre la recorrió, una mirada de reconocimiento, esas miradas que se dan cuando todo el mundo se derrumba, y a pesar del tronar de la catástrofe se sabe que tras la Apocalipsis está el cielo redentor.

-Existes Isabella Swan, existes. Tu no hubieras vuelto y yo habría agonizado como un loco, pero habría persistido, porque mi amor yo vivo en un mundo donde tu existes, sabiendo que tu estas el puto mundo es bueno para mi.

/::/

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh- el grito de Peter tras el teléfono.

- ¡Dios Peter! deja de gritar.

- No me quites mi final feliz Isabella Swan ¿cómo está nuestro chico?

- Esta muy bien Peter- Había dejado un Edward Cullen profundamente dormido, repleto de comida y envuelto en su cobija.

- Cuéntame los sucios detalles Isi, creo que anoche tembló en Nueva York.

- Fue… fue… fue una buena noche amiga.

- ¡Perra suertuda! te envidio. Dime una cosa Isabella chica sucia Swan ¿él está feliz?

- Si, si lo está.

Al otro lado del teléfono Peter sonreía, todos aquellos meses en que vio a Edward Cullen con el dolor en sus ojos, en sus puños y en sus palabras, fueron tremendamente dolorosos para él, porque no, los príncipes azules, siempre resplandecen, los héroes literarios triunfan, pero y ¿Edward Cullen? ¿Cómo se clasificaba? Sólo sabía que estaba feliz por él.

-Oye Peter puedes hacerme un favor cariño.

- El que quieras cielito.

- Ve a mi apartamento, alimenta a mi gatito, y me traes ropa al apartamento de Edward.

El pobre chico se asustó.

-¿Yo? ¿En la cueva del dragón? Ohh ¡mierda sagrada! – De pronto un silencio se extendió- Oye sucia ¿estás desnuda allí?

- Aja- Bella soltó la carcajada.

-¡Te odio!

- Yo te amo amiga.

- Oh no lo haces, si fueras la amiga que dices ser me describirías a tinta y papel cada una de tus proezas sexuales con el rey de Nueva York, escríbelas y serás millonaria y la mujer más envidiada de América.

- ¡Tonto!

- Sin embargo me amas Swan.

- Con todo mi corazón cariño.

Un Edward Cullen dormido y una Isabella abrazada a su lado, esperó a que Peter apareciera. El hermoso regalo del cisne sobre la pequeña cómoda la hizo sonreír.

_Es algo lleno de misterio nena, Rusia, un joyero y una niña hermosa, todo al final llegó hasta ti, donde realmente debe estar._

Si, autos, libros, joyas, la promesa de toda una ciudad a sus disposición y el corazón de tormenta de Edward Cullen _Soy una chica afortunada… _su alma de ninfa se sentaba en el trono de poder y se disponía a gobernar el mundo.

A la hora un Peter babeante estaba en el apartamento y tartamudeaba. Rufus parado sobre sus patas traseras le hacía fiestas.

-No, ¿Darcy y ahora esto? Prométeme Isi que a este no me va a tocar alimentarlo.

- No, él tiene quien lo atienda.

- Malditos ricos excéntricos… oh yo quiero ser él, vivir en este lugar.

- Impresionante ¿no es así?

- Wow ¿ese es un Picasso?

- Uhumm y ¿adivina quién es la nueva dueña?

- ¡Cállate! Una palabra más sobre los regalos de ese hombre y te quito mi amistad… por cinco minutos.

Peter solo se quedó el tiempo necesario, es decir antes que el señor del castillo se despertara.

-No dirá nada cariño.

-No Bella, hay límites con Edward Cullen que yo no pienso cruzar. Puede que en estos meses él se haya acercado a mí, puede que él haya intentado ser mi amigo, pero hay espacios en los cuales yo y los demás sobramos.

- Él no es tan antipático.

- No cariño, sólo que él es… él es Edward Cullen y sólo es para ti y para nadie más, acostúmbrate a eso, sólo tu puedes estar en su espacio.

/::/

Hacía un frío de los mil demonios ¿por qué demonios hacía tanto frío? Un viento pesado le recorría. Se despertó y se encontró en una vieja habitación, una habitación que él odiaba, una habitación que lo había encerrado por años, una habitación donde pasó los días más terribles de su vida… _no, no, no… por favor no… _corrió hacia la maldita puerta y no la pudo abrir. Desesperado gritó pero su voz no salía, le dio una patada a dicha puerta pero ésta parecía de hierro, una imagen frente a él… un espejo, un niño, un adolescente con el pelo revuelto y muy largo, unos ojos verdes oscuros y hoscos lo miraban _no, no quiero estar aquí… no puedo estar soñando… todo es un maldito sueño, quiero volver, quiero volver… no ahora _sintió la presencia tras él, un aliento a licor y una risa siniestra _no mires Edward… no mires, ella está tras de ti no mires… no mires…_

_Tony cariño… aquí esta mamá… ¡mírame maldito estúpido!_

_No quiero ¡lárgate ¡lárgate de mi vida Lizzy!_

_No seas tonto bebé, yo estoy aquí contigo… para siempre._

_¡No! sólo Isabella… sólo Isabella… fuera de mi vida._

El recorrer lento de unas manos heladas por su espalda.

_¿Quién es Isabella cariño? De nuevo soñando con esa niña mi pequeño… ella no existe, sólo somos tú y yo cariño… sólo somos tú y yo, nadie más… tú me amas a mi, sólo a mi._

_Por favor madre… por favor madre…_

_Eres un idiota Tony, no sueñes más, la niña esa está sólo en tú imaginación._

_¡No!_

La mano helada tomó su cabello y lo jaló con fuerza.

_Tú me perteneces Edward bebé… eres sólo mío, de nadie más… ¿Isabella? No te hagas ilusiones querido… ella como todo a tu alrededor desaparecerá y yo te estaré esperando bebé…_

_¡Nunca! ¡Isabella! _Con todas sus fuerzas gritó y volteó para ver la presencia de miedo de su madre y allí estaba… hermosa y sonriendo de manera macabra….

_Somos uno, bebé… y que nunca se te olvide _ella se acercó a su rostro _no puedes escapar de mi Tony… ¡jamás!_

_¡Bella!_

Y de la pesadilla de muerte y de dolor despertó y la habitación estaba a oscuras, y no era octubre, no, hacía un día Bella se había ido y él estaba loco y demente y su madre fantasma infernal lo acompañaba.

- ¡Bella!

Isabella escuchó el llamado y corrió, estaba leyendo en la enorme biblioteca, esperando a que él despertará. Subió las escaleras, casi se cae y abrió la puerta y prendió la luz.

- ¿Baby?

Un edward Cullen mirando al vacío, un rostro enérgico y aterrado.

- Maldita sea Swan ¿Dónde estabas?

- Leyendo niño, no te quería despertar.

- No te vayas Swan.

La chica recorrió el espacio de la habitación, un aire helado entraba en ella y de la intuición ella supo que ocurría.

- ¿Lizzy?

- Shssss, no la nombres.

Lentamente Bella se acercó, ese no era un niño aterrado, era una fiera a punto de atacar.

- Yo estoy aquí Edward, ella no puede hacerte daño, no se lo voy a permitir, no se lo voy a permitir.

- Ella es fuerte, es muy fuerte.

Lo abrazó.

- Pero yo lo soy más, yo soy un guerrero Edward Cullen, yo puedo contra todos esos fantasmas y Lizzy no puede contra mí.

- ¿Vas a salvarme Swan?

- Con uñas y dientes mi amor.

La noche caía sobre la ciudad, no bastaron los besos o la música que él con furia hizo que del piano surgiera, la voz de su madre se había estacionado de nuevo en la mente de Edward Cullen. Cada vez que había un atisbo de felicidad en su vida (y fueron pocos) ella venía a estropearlo todo.

Bella lo observaba tocar _Oh Lizzy, no puedes conmigo, no te lo voy a permitir._

- Oye Cullen, te reto.

El volteó y suavizó la mirada.

- ¿Qué quieres Swan? Yo aún soy el maestro- una voz sexy se deslizó en el espacio.

_Oh divino sexo… pero no, ahora no._

- Vamos al cine, tú y yo.

- ¿Y cuál es el reto señorita Swan?

- Vamos en metro señor multimillonario.

- ¡Claro que no!

Ella se mordió los labios y levantó una de las cejas.

- No me digas que tienes miedo señor dragón, de salir de la cueva _tengo que sacarlo de aquí…_- tú y yo como dos chicos de aventura en el terrible metro.

Edward se paró de la silla y de manera lenta se acercó a Isabella, ella se vio como una presa a punto de ser devorada.

- Yo tengo mejores ideas Isabella Swan, aventuras donde implique que tú yo estemos desnudos- mandó sus manos a sus pechos- son tan hermosos nena- Bella gimió y el calor inundó todo su cuerpo. Pero no, _diablos no…oh carajo no me toques así._

- No, no, señor- dijo con la voz quebrada- ¿Acaso no quieres salir de aquí?

- No, estaba pensando esposarte de nuevo Swan.

- Vamos Edward Cullen, tú y yo solos, Tony y Marie en la jungla de cemento- hizo un puchero de lo más tierno. Edward miró por la ventana…Nueva York, su imperio y él se mostraba cual déspota tirano que no conocía su reino.

- No metro.

- No pretorianos, ni autos de quinientos mil dólares, ni guantes de doctor siniestro.

- Ese soy yo Swan.

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Yo lo sé ángel, y eres un demonio divino, pero todo ese decorado que tu manejas a veces es tu prisión, vamos Cullen - se alejó tres pasos - vamos Cullen… la ciudad nos espera.

A la media hora vestido como un hombre corriente Edward y Bella iban de camino al cine. Sam intentó seguirlos, pero con un gesto de las manos él los paró en seco.

Lo vio perdido entre la gente, la chaqueta negra y la gorra que cubría su cabello, no lo hicieron invisible, pero nadie podía creer que aquel hombre que gobernaba la ciudad desde el rascacielos de cristal hiciese fila como cualquier mortal para ver una película.

- ¿Hace cuánto no vienes a cine Edward?

Sus músculos se tensionaron y ella sabía que venía una respuesta terrible.

- Vine con Jessica y Jacob, cuando cumplí dieciséis años, estaba tan drogado que no me acuerdo de la película.

Y sin medir consecuencias ella le dio un beso en medio de la multitud.

- Es hora Edward Cullen de fabricar nuevos recuerdos.

Decir que ambos vieron la película fue una exageración, porque las manos y la boca de ambos estaban más ocupados en otras cosas que en poner atención. Bella tuvo que luchar con el gigante para que no le hiciera el amor en pleno teatro.

- ¡Mierda Swan! Me quitas la maldita diversión.

- ¿Quieres que nos echen del teatro por escándalo público?

- Vamos Swan, tú y yo haciendo el amor es algo digno de ver- y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle algo caliente y lleno de promesas delirantes y sucias.

- Ohhh baby, podemos hacer nuestra propia película, así como en el estacionamiento.

- Serán obras de arte nena- y atacó su boca.

**/::/**

- Isabella Swan, me lo prometiste.

La ninfa Swan le sacaba la lengua al dragón en pleno centro.

- Metro, metro, metro- hacía un bailecito gracioso.

Edward se quedó mirando a esa niña tierna que lo invitaba a jugar ¿_juegas Edward? _Una sonrisa perversa cruzó por su cara.

- ¿Quieres ir en el metro Swan?

-¡Si!

- ¡Diablos! Vamos en el metro.

Compraron los tiquetes.

Bella observó a aquel gigante tratando de mimetizarse con todos aquellos seres humanos de a pie que allí se encontraban, mas supo que él allí no encajaba.

Entre la estación Times Sq-42 St (Manhattan) a estación Flushing Main St ambos apretujados entra la gente, entre todas aquellas personas que iban a esa hora a sus casas y hacia sus vidas de rutinas y tranquilas, o hacia sus vidas de soledad y tristeza, en medio de aquella multitud estaban ambos.

Edward la abrazaba fuertemente por la cintura.

- ¿Siempre viajabas en esto para ir a tu casa?

- Aja, antes de que se me diera un Crysler- Bella sintió como éste se pegaba a sus nalgas y la dureza de Edward Cullen la sofocaba, trató de zafarse, pero el brazo portentoso la retuvo, una lengua se deslizaba por el pequeño lóbulo de su oreja, mientras que la otra mano trataba de penetrar su blusa- yo… yo… ¡Dios! me encantaba salir de la oficina, tomarme un capuchino, a veces caminar por Central Park- la mano y la boca en lugares estratégicos- antes de subir al metro- ¡Edward! Nos están mirando.

- No me importa- la fricción contra sus nalgas era insoportable, la caricia en su vientre hipnótica y las pequeñas lamidas en su oreja la tenían a punto de muerte- ¿Sabes Swan? Tengo una sucia fantasía en este lugar, me pregunto si puedo comprar el maldito metro.

Bella soltó una carcajada.

- ¡Por todos los cielos!

- No bromeo Swan- lo dijo de manera seria.

_Oh claro que no._

De pronto unos ojos azules se le quedaron mirando de forma maliciosa y repugnante. Edward levantó sus ojos hacia el hombre y con una mirada asesina le dijo _fuera de mi camino… maldito idiota _y para confirmar la tacita amenaza, marco a Isabella Swan en el cuello con un mordisco que la hizo gemir en pleno metro.

Dos calles antes de llegar a su casa y en un pequeño callejón, ella contra la pared y el besándola lentamente.

Con sus dedos de pianista se deslizó hacia su cuello e hizo círculos suaves y tiernos para darle besos pequeños y llenos de una sensualidad dócil y leve.

- Ardo por ti Swan.

- Yo también- llevó sus manos a su cabello.

- Quiero leerte siempre, quiero saber cada sensación de tu cuerpo- las manos bajaron hacia sus pechos- quiero saber cuánto me deseas.

- Mírame ahora y veras, mírame siempre... ¿Qué ves?- jadeaba.

- Tu boca Swan, cuando la curvas un poco sé que estás feliz, cuando tu labio inferior sobresale sé que quieres que te de un beso- y la mordió levemente- Cuando bajas los ojos y te miras los pies, sé que estas apenada o triste, cuando te echas tu cabello hacia atrás de tu oreja, sé que estás atenta a todo lo que yo te digo y que estás analizándolo todo, a veces puedo ver la pulsación de tu corazón en tu cuello y entiendo cuan excitada estás por mi.

- Así es… me vas a matar de un infarto- ella hizo un movimiento rápido y lo puso a él contra la pared y llenó su pecho de besos.

- Puedo olerte nena, sentir como tu calor irradia hacia mi- un beso en su vientre- amo los tonos de tu piel- un mordisco gatuno lo hizo vibrar- cuando estás excitada tu piel es más oscura y tu boca más roja y los labios de tu coño perfecto son más rosas y palpitas por todas partes y te dilatas nena y yo enloquezco- lanzó sus brazos hacia su trasero y lo masajeó de forma lenta- adoro tener mis dedos dentro de ti, moverme y sentir como me aprietas- él gimió en su boca- mi lengua saboreándote, lamiéndote, sabes tan bien nena… y tu culo es una puta maravilla de la naturaleza y lo quiero morder todo el día.

- Es más hermoso el tuyo- las palabras la tenían al borde- eres hermoso todo ángel.

- Somos hermosos los dos juntos Bella- inclinó su cabeza y la hundió en el cuello de ella- pero sobre todo Swan, amo lo que hay dentro de ti, cada cosa pequeña, delicada, rebelde, inteligente, graciosa y misteriosa que hay en ti.

Se abrazaron en un abrazo desprovisto de toda sensualidad, pero lleno de cosas profundas y promesas de hechas en el silencio, en la música, en el reencontrarse y en la palabra _para siempre._

- Yo moriría por ti Edward Cullen.

Una mirada de fascinación y de profunda consternación se mostraron en los ojos de aquel a quién un día alguien le dijo _eres un maldito error, no mereces vivir, no debiste nacer _pues él siempre estuvo de acuerdo con aquella afirmación.

- Debes vivir para mi Isabella Swan, prométemelo, prométemelo.

- Te lo prometo ángel ¿harás lo mismo?

- Te lo dije esta tarde, sólo puedo vivir en un mundo donde tú existas, a eso está sujeta mi promesa nena, sólo a eso.

El pequeño apartamento, Darcy jugueteando con su pequeña borla y el olor a café recién hecho.

- Hace tanto frío allá afuera.

- Pero aquí no, nunca hace frío donde tú estás Isabella Swan- se sentó en la mesa y respiró profundamente- yo no me siento cómodo nena.

Bella lo miró, no entendía su última frase.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A estar en la oscuridad contigo, al maldito secreto, yo quiero salir al mundo contigo, quiero que todos sepan que eres mía, que tú me perteneces Swan.

Ella tembló _¡Dios! él me ama tanto… y quiere… yo… con él, Bella Swan, Edward Cullen quiere que todos sepan, quiero llorar, lo hace por mí, lo hace por mí…¡Sagrado Batman! La novia oficial del rey del olimpo… no quiero que se sienta presionado, no quiero que sienta miedo…_

- Yo no pido nada Edward.

El hombre se paró impaciente.

- ¿Te sientes cómoda tu Swan? ¿Te gustó que Carmen te mirase como si tú no estuvieses en el lugar correcto? A veces pienso que para ti es más fácil estar en la oscuridad, es como si eso te diera la licencia para irte.

- ¡Por favor Edward Cullen! Claro que no, pero es más fácil así, sin tener que dar explicaciones a nadie.

- ¿Y quién mierda va a dar explicaciones? Eres mi mujer y punto, si les gusta bien y sino me importa un pito, yo soy Edward Cullen, mi mundo, mis reglas.

Isabella sonrío de manera paciente.

- Claro que si rey del mundo, pero tienes una familia, yo tengo una familia.

- No me des excusas Swan, tú eres mi novia, mi mujer ¿Acaso no quieres que se lo digamos al mundo entero?

Bella corrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Me muero de emoción Edward, quiero que todos lo sepan, quiero que todos sepan que tú eres mío, pero no somos solo tú y yo, no podemos ser tan egoístas.

- Soy un puto egoísta nena ¿no te has dado cuenta?- sus espesas cejas formaron una línea dura y sus ojos se oscurecieron, era la mirada que él siempre hacía cuando esperaba de ella uno de esos no rotundos.

Pero Bella soltó la carcajada… _Diablos, no me importa…_

- Que se venga todo el puto mundo encima de nosotros baby, yo tengo a mi guerrero cruzado que peleará por mí ¡si señor!

Instantáneamente Edward relajó toda su musculatura de hierro.

- Y los pisotearé a todos los que se atrevan a meterse con nosotros Isabella Swan.

Pero una sombra, una amenaza. En la semana en que lo había esperado ella y Emmett habían tenido que sortear los acontecimientos que tenían el sello de Aro Vulturi en cada uno. Hacía unas horas atrás ella le dijo que no necesitaba que él le contase todo sobre su vida, no, si no estaba preparado, pero ahora bajo la luz pública y con todo ese mundo de secretos que él guardaba seguramente el viejo, Jacob, amantes, todo se vendría encima de ella.

-¿Qué?- él vio el cambio de humor.

- Irina Adler.

Una risa macabra se dibujo en él.

- Ya no existe Swan- los ojos interrogantes de ella se quedaron perplejos- la mandé a un lugar donde ella estará muy bien, está en Finlandia.

- ¿Finlandia?

- Ella no puede estar en el mismo lugar donde yo esté, en el lugar donde vives tú, me faltó poco para estrangularla.

La mano pequeña y blanca se poso sobre su mejilla, símbolo de reflexión en ella.

- Muchas mujeres Edward y todas conocieron al señor del dolor.

- No puedo huir de eso Swan.

- Ni yo tampoco- respiró profundo- ¿Durante cuántos años practicaste… eso?

- ¿La dominación? Dilo con todas las letras Swan.

- Yo no te juzgo baby, sólo quiero saber.

Edward se paró de la mesa y llevó sus manos a los bolsillos.

- Desde Jessica, probamos cosas mientras nos… drogábamos, fue todo mal y en la universidad no pude detenerme Isabella, todo era parte de mi odio, me echaron de Harvard porque me metí con la hija de un decano quien era lo más pervertido del mundo, pero yo superé sus expectativas y la lastimé- una sonrisa amarga- y a ella le gustó y sobrepasamos los límites- Edward miraba casi sin respirar a la chica de ojos marrones que no pestañeaba _no me dejes _– el rumor de mis "talentos" se esparció por toda la universidad, yo no era exclusivo con una sola mujer.

- ¡Dios!

_Dilo ahora Edward, empieza ahora, sino nunca seré digno… no lo seré jamás._

- A la chica no le gustó que yo fuera "generoso" con mis dones y me chantajeó, pero a mi no me importó, fue así que un día me acusaron de maltrato, pero apareció mi todo poderoso padre y probó que ella llevaba practicando aquello durante años, el padre no presentó cargos pero yo me aburrí y me largué a Yale, lo más ridículo de todo es que me vi compartiendo espacio con Jacob Black quien también estudiaba allí, pero todo fue peor, la universidad no era tan conservadora como Harvard y- bajó la cabeza- estuve metido en grupos que harían sonrojar a Sade nena.

- ¿Tan terribles?- las imágenes del video la asaltaron.

- Indescriptibles…- se paró frente a ella y de su estatura se arrodilló para dejar caer su cabeza en su regazo- todo era parte del castigo, del odio y de la rabia.

- Lo sé ángel- besó su cabello salvaje- ¿llegaste a tener cuarto de juegos? _Carajo… lo dije._

- Hasta Irina lo tuve.

- ¿En tu apartamento?

- ¡No! en otra parte de la ciudad, pero yo era bueno y a veces en cualquier parte Swan, una correa, una corbata, cualquier instrumento afilado.

- Por favor cállate- se paró de manera abrupta.

- Pero no lo volví a hacer- era un hombre desesperado frente al vacío y frente a la posibilidad del asco- te dije nena, durante dos años dejé de tener sexo, estaba agotado, hastiado, asqueado, y luego llegaste tú y todo fue distinto.

- ¿Distinto?

- ¡Por supuesto! Mis instintos se agudizaron, mi deseo se potenció al millón, comprendí el concepto de hambre en su totalidad, me siento muy pervertido contigo Isabella, mucho, antes era sólo una máquina ¿viste mi expresión en el video?

Bella hizo una mueca de repugnancia mezclada con celos.

- Terrible.

- Ese era yo, no sentía nada ¿ves esa expresión en mí cuando te hago el amor Swan?

No, sus expresiones eran bellas, sexys y profundas.

- No.

- Porque a ellas las odiaba, porque me odiaba en ellas. No voy a ser hipócrita Swan, no me voy a dar golpes de pecho por mi pasado sexual, yo sé quién soy, un sádico, un animal, pero contigo he replanteado mis esquemas- le dio una sonrisa de niño juguetón.

- ¿Has pensado practicar eso conmigo?

- ¡No! – y el grito se escuchó por todo el lugar.

- ¿Te gustaría?

- ¡Qué coño! ¿Te he insinuado eso? ¿En alguna parte de nuestra vida juntos te he insinuado eso Isabella Marie Swan?

- No, pero…

- Me corto una puta mano antes de lastimar tu piel nena- y fue hacia ella y la abrazó- además tú no tienes alma de sumisa y odiaría eso de ti, parte de mi placer Swan es hacerte el amor en medio de mi frustración por ser el ser rebelde que tú eres, mi igual en todo.

- ¿Entonces no te gustaría que te llamará amo?- una risa de campana resonó en el pecho de Edward Cullen, pues ella escondió la cara en él.

- No, me gusta baby… o señor, pero no amo.

Bella levantó sus ojillos.

- Podríamos jugar.

- No.

- Probar.

- Oh Swan eres mala, yo no te ataría, ni encadenaría, ni… pondría cera ardiente en tu piel y no haría que tuvieses instrumentos en tus senos o vagina, ni mucho menos te golpearía con un látigo.

_Oh… ¿qué?..._

- ¡Dios no!... sólo - y se mordió la boca- no quiero que te aburras conmigo baby.

- Swan- y su voz fue ronca y sus ojos verdes encapotados estaban a punto del devorarla- yo nunca me aburriría contigo nena, soy adicto a ti- besó su cabello- además llevas seis meses conmigo… aún estamos en clases, no has llegado conmigo a niveles superiores.

La voz de amenaza porno educacional al estilo el maestro Edward Cullen hizo que Isabella ninfa del bosque Swan casi se desmayara.

- ¿No me he graduado?

- Estas en preescolar- y allí estaba de nuevo con su expresión _Nadie sabe más de sexo que yo y soy el jodido maestro_- Yo te daré tanto placer Swan que te volverás loca nena, no conoces ni la mitad de lo que soy capaz.

Bella llevó sus manos al rostro de facciones duras y varoniles.

- Yo no quiero compartirte con nadie Edward, no quiero que esas mujeres vengan a mi diciéndome que ellas pueden darte cosas que yo no, no quiero sus risas de burla detrás de mi, no quiero sus pasados contigo, quiero serlo todo en todo sentido, afuera en el mundo y en nuestra intimidad.

- Y así será nena- tomó una de sus manos y besó con lentitud su palma, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y se quedó mirando de manera misteriosa sus dedos, para luego sonreír de manera soterrada _¿Diamantes? ¿Esmeraldas? ¡Diablos! Creo que le diré a mamá para que ayude… ¡Esme! La voy a matar._

- ¿Qué?

- Nada nena, tú me haces sonreír, eso es todo.

- Eres tan misterioso.

- No tanto como usted señorita Swan, no tanto como usted.

_/::/_

Lento…

Suave…

Mínimo…

Un baile….

Una voz sensual y nostálgica cantando y hablando del fuego… de algo que no se extingue, del final de una búsqueda….

Ambos bailando desnudos en la pequeña habitación, no era sexo, era un pequeño ritual de dos niños que al final entendían que nada los iba a separar, entrelazados, silenciosos.

Bella se paró en la punta de los pies de Edward Cullen y permitió que él guiará aquel lento danzar. Llevó su oído a su pecho y el olor de la colonia y el calor de la piel la hicieron feliz.

- Lo acepto Edward.

- Shiiiiiii déjame escuchar la canción- y empezó a cantar quedo.

_¡Ángeles del cielo! ¿Está cantando? ¡El dragón canta! Peter si te cuento esto te me mueres!_

- Lo acepto Edward.

Él paró y sonrió.

- ¿Qué aceptas Isabella Swan?

- Acepto que de ahora en adelante sólo somos tú y yo, no te haré subir al metro, no haré que bajes de tu pedestal, no habrá gente a nuestro alrededor, nadie tendrá porque entendernos, somos diferentes, yo podré tener amigos, mi padre, mis libros, esta ciudad, pero en realidad somos tú y yo y nadie más, nadie nos va a tocar, solos y felices en nuestra pequeña burbuja.

- Eso me gusta, no quiero a nadie más, no me interesa nadie más, no soy de nadie más, yo soy el señor de la torre y te invito nena a compartir el maldito cielo conmigo.

- O el infierno.

- Es sólo cuestión de geografía nena.

La mirada del enorme cuadro que decoraba la habitación parecía decirle a Bella _míranos, hemos llegado hasta aquí… finalmente._

Regalos…

Libros viejos y costosos… _porque amas los libros._

Autos _debes estar cómoda…_

Joyas… _para ti que eres hermosa._

Cuadro _porque esa eres tú._

Cada cosa de él para ella _son cosas Swan, simples cosas que se compran y se dan._

Un bello cisne de diamantes rosa _se hizo pensando en ti…_

Y ella ¿Qué?

_¿Qué le ofrezco? Algo de mí para ti_

- Edward.

Abrazada a ella como una hiedra y escuchando la lluvia que caía.

- ¿Mmmm?

- Te tengo un regalo, uno especial para ti.

- ¿Si? – y con un movimiento rápido desanudó el abrazo y se puso encima de ella.

- Edward, ángel escribí un libro ¿quieres leerlo? Lo escribí para ti mi amor.

**¿ven? A veces hay que bajarle el ritmo al dragón, después de cuatro meses de dolor, él merece besos, palabras dulce, un beso en el cine y en el metro, y una declaración de amor incondicional.**

**Pero no se malacostumbren….él es fuego ardiente y total.**

**Ya vamos hacía la propuesta y hacía la siguiente etapa de este monstruo.**

**Gracias a todas las chicas que votaron por mis historias en el Fanfiction Addiction Awards, mejor beso, mejor historia de drama, son maravillosas…oh y sigue el drama.**

**Hoy con mi ánimo bajo no he puesto mis saludos para todas mis chicas, pero sepan que yo se cuales son, y cómo son sus palabras para con mi Caos.**

**ÁMENME O DÉJENME…dejar comentarios es casi tan bueno como escribir un libro inspirado en Edward Cullen y saber que él lo amará.**


	51. Chapter 51 Guerrero

**La obra crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer.**

**Esta historia desde septiembre del 2011 está registrada legalmente.**

_**Hola por aquí.**_

_**A todas las que leen y dejan comentarios muchas gracias, a las que leen y son lectoras fantasmas miles de agradecimientos.**_

_**Debo dar las gracias por las lindas palabras del capítulo anterior, por la partida de mi mascota Sacha, no saben todo el bien que me hicieron, que preciosas son. Ojala pudiese retribuir a cada una sus comentarios a esta historia, son tan hermosos, calidos y sinceros que cuando los leo siento que las horas escribiendo valen la pena.**_

_**Bueno chicas, este lo considero un capítulo de transición, ojala lo disfruten.**_

_**Música.**_

_**Warrior: Disturbed.**_

_**Jonh Meyer: Edge of desire.**_

_**All Mine: Portished.**_

_**Only you: Portished.**_

**EL LÍMITE DEL CAOS.**

**El GUERRERO**.

Los ojos verdes de niño sorprendido se quedaron por unos segundos viendo el rostro de su chica quien batía las pestañas de manera traviesa mientras esperaban una reacción de aquel hombre anudado entre sus piernas.

- ¿Escribiste un libro señorita Swan?- si antes la expresión de Edward Cullen eran de niño tierno y tranquilo, ahora era juguetona y perversa.

- Así es Edward- confirmó tímidamente.

El hombre gigantesco se apartó del cuerpo de su mujer y se paró desnudo frente a ella, cosa que para Isabella era la señal total para dejar de pensar.

- ¿Para mi nena?- su mueca perversa y su morder de labios malvados y sensuales.

- Si para ti, solo para ti- ella se sentó en la cama, y de pronto una sonrisa franca y hermosa surgió de él y en un microsegundo el dragón fascinante fue a su boca y la besó de manera fiera.

- Habías tardado mucho nena- la levantó hacia su cuerpo y la llenó de besos por todas partes- el mejor puto libro de la historia de América…apártate Moby Dick, mi chica ha escrito un libro y es para mí, mierda Swan, voy a pasar a la historia como tu inspiración.

Bella soltó una carcajada.

- Pero no lo has leído ángel.

- Me va a fascinar, es lo único que sé.

Bella fue hacia él y lo besó con desenfreno.

- Tú crees mucho en mi Edward, puede que no sea gran cosa baby.

Edward se desató y con un gesto furioso la miró.

- ¿Cómo que no es gran cosa muñeca? Lo escribiste tu, inspirado en mí- dijo de manera arrogante.

- Te amo Edward Cullen- pequeñas lágrimas felices cayeron por su rostro- y sí, tu eres sumamente inspirador mi cielo- Oh no pensaba en el libro, hacía casi doce horas él no la tomaba de manera salvaje y eso no estaba bien. Se mordió los labios, se irguió sobre la cama en actitud sensual, se llevó su larga melena hacía atrás y suspiró en exhalación profunda.

Él gruñó.

- Oh no… no… no hagas eso demonio perfecto, porque en este momento este sátiro está en retiro, quiero leer mi libro.

- Oh baby- ella le hizo un guiño divertido.

Edward se apartó unos pasos, dándole a ella un panorama de su trasero maravilloso y comible.

- ¿Qué Swan? Me dices que me has escrito un libro y solo piensas en tener sexo conmigo, me utilizas niña- se puso su pantalón y ella hizo un sonido de decepción profunda _Carajo se lo debí decir después, cuando yo estuviese pidiendo piedad… _la ninfa arpía sin cultura le sacaba la lengua… _porque eres tan idiota… somos unas idiotas. _Él vio los ojos de hambre de Isabella Swan y se sintió muy satisfecho, finalmente ella estaba al nivel de su necesidad, de su deseo y de su lujuria- te prometo mi amor que cada página de mi libro será celebrada de manera sucia y perversa niña, hasta hoy le hice el amor a Isabella Swan, desde ahora follaré de manera perversa a la próxima ganadora del Pulitzer… a ver muéstrame el libro mujer.

- Siempre me amas de manera perversa Cullen.

Su sonrisa torcida.

- Esa es mi manera Swan, ahora levanta tu lindo culillo de la cama y dame mi libro.

Bella se aprestó a ponerse algo para traerle el manuscrito, pero Edward le quitó la camiseta.

- Que no te vaya a hacer el amor Swan, no es sinónimo para que te vistas, yo no lo he ordenado nena, me gusta ver cuando caminas.

- Hace frío.

- No, no lo hace- tomó su cabello, la jaló con suavidad y le dio una mirada oscura y tierna- voy a adorar tu libro nena ¿sabes por qué? Porque tú eres literatura Swan, hasta tus cartas como mi secretaria son putamente poéticas, yo amo cada una de ellas, le das sentido a cada palabra chica libros.

- Yo no hubiera escrito nada Edward sino te hubiese conocido, fuiste capaz de hacer que todos mis miedos se esfumaran.

- Yo tengo fe en ti nena.

Bella fue hacia su pequeño escritorio y de allí sacó el enorme manuscrito de más de quinientas páginas. Durante su mes en Miami lo había pasado de sus cuadernos de anotaciones a computadora. Lo puso contra su pecho, allí en cada letra estaba ella, su madre y Edward Cullen.

- De mi para ti cielo.

Por unos segundos él se quedó estático frente al manuscrito, nadie, nunca en su vida le había regalado algo tan profundo y tan lleno de significados y de pronto estaba aquel libro secreto escrito por una chica perfecta y misteriosa quien le abría de par en par las puertas de su mente y alma silenciosas. Él lo tomó con delicadeza y posó sus manos de manera acariciante a lo largo de todo el texto, abrió la primera página y en ésta una pequeña dedicatoria… _para mi madre y para ti quien me acompaña desde mi niñez… gracias por permitirme ser tu sueño._

Edward respiró y se estremeció.

- ¿Ese soy yo Swan?

Ella asintió como niña pequeña.

- Ese eres tu Edward Anthony Cullen.

Como un niño pequeño emocionado por su regalo se sentó en la cama y pasó a la página que daba inició a la novela. El corazón de Isabella retumbó, así debía ser, él era el que debía leerlo primero.

- A un lado del camino… me fascina Swan, me fascina- y de una manera concentrada y en silencio posó sus ojos sobre las primeras líneas.

_Un día ella salió de casa, ese día supo que no habría vuelta atrás._

_Empacó su ropa, dos viejos vaqueros, cuatro camisetas, entre ellas la camiseta que amaba con el dibujo de Charlie Brown, regalo de su madre, su libro favorito "el principito" un viejo disco de la Motown, tres fotos y todos los recuerdos importantes de su vida en un pequeño cofre: un mechón del cabello de Tracy su madre, el empaque de un chocolate dado por su amor de secundaria, una foto de su perro Knox, unos zarcillos que compró en una feria de baratijas y que eran sus favoritos, un anillo de oro que le perteneció a su padre y una flor seca que le recordaba el chico triste que fue su novio de secundaria y que un día encontraron muerto con una bala en la cien:, Robert quien le enseñó que la vida está más allá de la casa, de la escuela y de esas cosas que condenan a la gente a estar en un mismo lugar._

_En la noche y sin despedirse Sara se fue de casa, para nunca más volver…_

Aquellas palabras lo estremecieron… presintió que ellas lo hundirían en un mundo trashumante, en un viaje narcótico y nostálgico; en el mundo de alguien desarraigado y hambriento.

- ¡Dios Swan! ¿Qué diablos es eso?- Bella sentada a su lado y con él leyendo de manera concentrada aquella primera frase de su novela; estaba como jamás lo había estado, completa y absolutamente vulnerable.

- Es solo el principio ángel.

Edward volteó y dijo de manera rotunda:

-Pero el principio lo es todo en un libro Bella- se paró frente a ella y sus ojos relucían de emoción- eso lo sabes tú, el inicio debe ser inquietante, seducirte, excitarte Swan y esto que acabo de leer me llama nena.

- No seas condescendiente conmigo niño, quiero que leas no como mi amante, quiero que leas de manera objetiva.

Los ojos de te amo intensamente y no me pidas que sea objetivo contigo la recorrieron de manera erótica.

- ¿Objetivo Swan? Tu respiras y a mi me parece fascinante mi amor- alargó la mano y tomó la pequeña barbilla y se acercó lentamente para quedar al nivel de sus ojos. Un Edward de gesto oscuro, concentrado y voraz se deleitaba en mirar; era la mirada que hacía que Isabella Swan se derritiera como una pequeña velita de cera; se ruborizó intensamente - ¿ves? Fascinante, además Isabella yo te voy a leer como tu amante, como tu amigo, te voy a leer con suprema curiosidad y avaricia ¿no te das cuenta nena? En mi mundo de enfermiza obsesión contigo, ésto- y levantó el manuscrito- es como si abrieras una de tus muchas puertas.

- No soy nada misteriosa Edward.

- Lo eres, lo somos, pero tú eres impredecible, siempre me tienes a pleno vértigo- suavemente la besó y ella desesperada por profundizar aquel beso lo sujetó de la pretina del pantalón, mas él de manera juguetona se alejó- ¡me voy!

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Me voy a leer un libro y tu tan desnuda y follable Swan haces que mi mente no funcione y me comporte como un troglodita, y solo pienso con mi pene.

Ella le hizo un gesto coqueto.

- Yo amo esa parte de tu anatomía niño lindo.

Una carcajada sonora resonó en el cuarto.

- Tienes que hacerlo Swan- ahora era él el que se mordía los labios- tienes que hacerlo- pero él continuó con el acto absolutamente criminal de vestirse.

- Lo puedes leer conmigo, son las diez de la noche, no trajiste tu auto- una sonrisa torcida de suficiencia- Oh ¿no me digas que todos tus pretorianos nos han seguido todo este tiempo? ¡Tramposo!- le tiró una almohada.

Pero él se ponía sus zapatos y se carcajeaba.

- Juego sucio nena, sabes que es así- la recostó dulcemente sobre la cama y besó su cuerpo de manera compulsiva- no hay nada como ésto Swan- fue hasta su sexo y jugueteó con su lengua en la punta de su clítoris hasta provocar un pequeño murmullo y un estertor a lo largo de su columna, para trepar sobre ella y tomar sus muñecas y llevarlas hasta arriba de su cabeza- No te vuelves a ir.

- No, nunca.

- Es una maldita orden.

- No me volveré a ir Edward.

- Porque iría tras de ti esta vez, porque buscaría debajo de cada piedra, porque explotaría los caminos, porque dejaría mi sangre en cada lugar golpeando a quien te haya visto Isabella Marie Swan.

- No me volveré a ir ángel, no puedo vivir sin ti, ya no es el corazón de Isabella o Edward, es uno solo, y si alguno se aleja.

- Ambos moriremos.

- Ambos.

A los cinco minutos lo vio irse con su gente, no antes sin intentar convencerla de que no se presentara al trabajo y de que ella como niña caprichosa insistiera en que debía estar allí.

/::/

Prendió las luces de su biblioteca, mientras que Rufus tomaba su lugar en el sofá, abrió una botella de vino y solo tomó una copa, recorrió el enorme lugar lleno de libros y fantaseaba en donde pondría el primer libro de Isabella Swan.

Volvió a la primera página, leyó de manera concentrada y en la página diez ya lo sabia, aquel libro era una pequeña obra de arte escrito por alguien enigmático y sibilino…

Palabras como:

_El camino está lleno de fantasmas… sombras que han dejado su alma en cada paso, sombras de seres que ansían llegar a un punto donde todo sea reconocible, total y real… _si, Isabella Swan hablaba de él.

_Sara respiraba en un mundo de alcohol, violencia, sexo anónimo, heroína y música triste y entendía que cada cosa que respiraba a su alrededor estaba llena de las pequeñas grandes tragedias que hacían que cada uno de esos hombres y mujeres tuviesen identidad y forma… sin ellas, sin toda aquella mierda poética y forajida ellos no eran nada… cada uno amaba su propio estiércol._

- ¡Dios Swan!- ¿Quién era él sin aquellos años de porquería?

_Jhoshua… un extraño animal melodramático, alguien que había amado en exceso y que había odiado en exceso. Sara lo miraba cuando éste se quedaba por horas mirando el trago de whisky y trataba de descubrir los malditos misterios de la muerte y de la vida humana, un día sin más le dijo._

_- La vida es una mierda, la muerte en realidad no existe y todos somos títeres de un puto sistema que quiere que seamos "gente de bien" me cago en ese concepto Sara, me cagó en él… ¿seres de bien? ¡Que no me jodan! Yo fui hijo de unos de esas gentes de bien y cada noche escuché cómo follaba a mi madre y la golpeaba y al otro día nos hacía rezar frente a una taza de pudín podrida… yo vi como ese ser de bien mataba a mi madre frente a mí y luego se volaba la tapa de los sesos… ¡esa es América Sara! Llenos de ese tipo de seres buitres que se comen a las personas y luego joden el cerebro de sus hijos, ellos, que en algún momento tendrán una casa limpia llena de mocosos asustados y futuros psicópatas._

En ese momento Edward soltó el libro y fue hacía el vino.

Todo era tan hermoso, tan duro… ¿cómo aquella niña dulce podía entender el alma desarraigada de gente como él que había probado de la mierda de un mundo de madres locas, de padres llenos de mentiras y de abuelos indiferentes?

Fue hacia su Iphone y de manera compulsiva escribió.

**Bella… ¿Quién eres?**

**Agonizo aquí.**

**Edward sin palabras para su niña libros Cullen.**

A los treinta segundos ella le contestó:

**Ángel…**

**Soy la que te conoce, la que te lee, un día, frente a un hombre mirando un telescopio la ciudad supe que tú eras el tema inabordable del que se podía escribir.**

**¿Quién soy?**

**Isabella parte de la piel del rey de Nueva York.**

**Bella… nena.**

**Joshua… es temible… él me asusta.**

Fue así que cuando llegó a la muerte de aquel hombre sin Dios y sin ley, sintió un vacío en su corazón, sintió pena de éste y de sí mismo.

Y así continuó la lectura compulsiva e hipnótica sobre esa mujer y así de una manera oscura estuvo en el camino con ella y pudo comprender cada pensamiento de su mujer en aquellos cuatro meses y entendió como Bella vivió a Sara, vivió a su madre y lo vivió a él. Entendió entre líneas que el camino fue duro, solitario, desgarrador y liberador.

- Swan, qué fuerte eres.

**/::/**

A las nueve estaba metida entre los papeles de la enorme empresa, la pobre Lauren se quejaba todo el tiempo sobre el dolor en sus piernas.

- Puedes irte a casa Lauren.

La chica quien trataba de tener una relación cordial con la toda poderosa secretaria hizo un gesto de negativa.

- No, no puedo, él me despedirá Isabella.

- No lo hará. Yo te lo aseguro- se acercó a ella- ¿Quién te va a cuidar en todo el proceso del parto y el post parto?

Lauren como toda mujer embarazada estaba muy sensible.

- Rosalie.

- La señora Cullen es buena amiga.

- Así es.

Bella sentía pena por la mujer, era una completa tonta, pero una completa tonta embarazada y débil.

_Si yo estuviese embarazada tendría un ejercito de personas a mi alrededor _se pasmó ¿de donde había salido ese pensamiento? _Él no quiere niños… y yo…_

- Cuenta conmigo Lauren para lo que sea, yo estaré ahí si necesitas algo no dudes en llamar.

Angie quien escuchaba la conversación dijo lo mismo.

- Yo digo lo mismo Lauren, vas a ver no estás tan sola como crees.

- Gracias chicas- iba a comenzar a llorar como niña pequeña, pero cuando sintió que el ascensor de presidencia se abría y salía el demonio de éste bajó la cabeza y se escondió para que él no la viera, seguramente se burlaría de ella.

Vestido de gris (ropa que Swan le había dejado lista el día anterior) entró con aire circunspecto y con el manuscrito en sus manos, ella sonrió.

- Buenos días señor.

- Niñas- su saludo fue seco pero vibrante.

- Señor, su hermano dijo que necesitaba hablar con usted.

- Ahora no Swan, estoy leyendo- y le dio una mirada picara y soterrada.

- ¿Algo bueno señor?

- Putamente increíble Swan.

Angie y Lauren notaron el buen humor.

- ¿Café?

- Sabe usted que si señorita Swan ¡Lauren! Ni una sola llamada, no quiero que nadie me moleste hoy.

- Si Edward.

Se le acercó con lentitud.

- ¿Ha estado llorando niña?

_Maldita sea… parece que todo lo supiera._

- No señor.

- No mienta- volteó hacia Isabella- ¿Swan?

- Está cansada señor, le dije que debería irse a su casa y dormir.

- ¿Y por qué no lo ha hecho?

- Porque no quiero molestar y que me despidas Edward.

Se acercó a la mujer a la altura de su cara.

- ¿Soy tan maldito Lauren?

_Dios mío._

- No, no lo eres Edward.

Una sonrisa malvada y juguetona.

- Vamos Lauren si algo admiro de ti es que no eres hipócrita.

La pobre Lauren se quedó en _si algo admiro de ti…_

- Eres un idiota Edward Cullen.

Y la carcajada resonó por toda la oficina, Bella estaba con el Jesús en la boca pero al escucharlo reír fue maravilloso.

Edward retrocedió unos pasos.

- ¿Lo oyes Swan? Soy un idiota, parece que no soy gran cosa- y sin más ni más desapareció tras la puerta de la oficina.

La pobre Angie se aireaba con unos papeles.

- ¡Mierda! Que susto, pensé que la iba a despedir.

- No, Lauren te puedes ir a casa, a su particular manera te dijo que estará bien si tomas un descanso.

- ¿Tú crees? En verdad estoy cansada.

- Claro que si, Angie y yo atendemos los teléfonos.

- ¿Y?- señaló a la puerta de presidencia.

- Oh no te preocupes, yo me entiendo con él- lo dijo de manera muy seria _diablos se van a morir cuando sepan que él y yo… ¡no importa!_

Lo encontró sentado en su silla, sin el abrigo, sin los guantes y con la camisa remangada, estaba en actitud lectora leyendo de manera concentrada. Bella puso la taza de café sobre la mesa, él no miró pues estaba muy ocupado y furioso con Sara y su indiferencia asquerosa frente a cada persona que se encontraba.

Ella se quedó allí y besó con suavidad su hermoso cabello salvaje. Sonrío tiernamente y se alejó unos pasos para salir de allí y dejarlo tranquilo.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas Isabella Swan? Yo no te he ordenado que te vayas señorita escritora- su voz retumbó por todo el lugar, levantó su rostro y una mirada de fuego y de admiración se despedían de ellos- esta mujer me saca de quicio nena- se levantó y fue hacia ella con el libro en sus manos- ¿cómo diablos escribiste esto en cuatro meses? Es estremecedor mi amor.

- ¿Te gusta?

- ¿Gustarme? Estoy idiotizado, no he dormido bien, hubo momentos en que lo tuve que dejar porque es agotador, perverso, triste y terrible… yo ¡Diablos! Vas a ganarte un puto Nóbel.

Lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Con tal que te guste a ti con eso basta y sobra.

Edward Cullen rugió con furia.

- ¡No! esto es para que lo lean todos, hay que publicarlo niña- la tomó del cabello y la jaló hacía atrás- además no me vas a quitar el honor de ser tu fuente de inspiración, yo diré con orgullo que fue mi mujer la que escribió la gran puta novela americana.

- Tengo que mandarla a una editorial para ver si les gusta y tengo que hacerle correcciones y…

Edward se alejó y pateó el suelo.

- Oh por favor, no las vas a mandar a ninguna estúpida editorial lleno de idiotas snob que solo se fijan en la maldita ortografía, y no le vas a hacer ninguna corrección, es perfecta y punto.

- Podría ponerla a concursar baby, Black Editores está haciendo un concurso.

La rabia de saber que el idiota de Jacob Black pondría sus sucias manos sobre el libro de su chica lo enceguecieron.

- ¡No!

- Edward sería con pseudónimo.

- ¡No! por todos los diablos, no.

Bella suspiró con paciencia.

- Es mi batalla Edward, yo sé que tú pondrías todo tu poder en hacer de esto un best seller aunque fuese lo más aburrido del mundo pero no es como quiero entrar al mundo del libro baby, yo lo puedo hacer con mis manitas.

Él lo sabía, ¡diablos! Él lo entendía, pero no quería que ella tuviese que pasar ninguna maldita humillación o rechazo por parte de nadie ¿para que estaba él? Sino para decapitar a cada cretino que osara lastimar a su chica con una maldita palabra.

- Yo sé cómo es el mundo de las editoriales Swan, y no es bueno, todos leyéndote y creyendo que lo que leen no es gran cosa.

- Así surgieron los grandes escritores Edward.

- Me importa un pepino los demás, esto es hermoso Swan, además no quiero a Black poniendo sus cochinas manos sobre mi libro.

Tres pasos pequeños para ponerse en frente de su amante gigantesco.

- Yo sé que tú me defiendes y me proteges Edward Cullen, pero déjame intentarlo por mi misma.

- Va a ser un éxito Swan ¿mi opinión no es importante?

_Y ahí vamos…_

- Es la más importante del mundo ángel, la más importante y si dices que mi libro es bueno es porque es así, lo creo en verdad, pero yo quiero hacer esto sin todo tu imperio tras de mi- lo vio a punto de gritar- y yo sé que tu imperio es parte de ti, es lo que eres tú, pero déjame hacer esto, por favor niño.

- Con una condición Isabella Swan.

- ¿Cuál?- ella hizo un pequeño gesto juguetón.

- No Jacob Black.

- No Jacob Black, lo juro.

- Él no tendrá el honor de alardear de esto.

- No señor.

- Sus asquerosas manos.

- Horribles manos- fingió enojo- manos que no tocan el piano.

- Así es.

Bella se paró en la punta de sus pies para darle un beso, pero él la cargó y la puso sobre su escritorio y comenzó a besarla con desenfreno.

- Oye… buenos días.

- Bueno días- llevó sus manos atrás de su cuello y le dio una mirada traviesa- he extrañado este escritorio Edward Cullen.

- Y yo he extrañado amarte sobre él Isabella Swan.

- ¿Entonces?

- Me gusta esta chica que vino de los caminos- llevó su enorme mano a su muslo y subió la falda- ella sabe lo que quiere.

- Lo voy a decir todos los días, soy una chica caprichosa.

- Oh si- iba directo a arrancarle sus bragas cuando de una manera estruendosa, los casi diez teléfonos de la oficina sonaron- ¡Pinches teléfonos de la porra!- gritó con furia- el maldito mundo que no entiende que necesito ésto.

Bella sentía la misma frustración, llevó la mano de él hacia el interior de su sexo que estaba húmedo y ansioso.

- Toma un poco de mi Edward y podrás soportar cada día, en la noche me harás el amor como un loco y el maldito mundo se acallará niño- llevó esos dedos a los labios de él y penetró con sensualidad y él bebió con codicia.

Los repiques eran insoportables.

- En la noche quiero salir contigo, llevarte a cenar a un costoso y estúpido restaurante y hacer de esto algo oficial Isabella Swan.

- Edward.

- ¿Tienes miedo?

- No, tú me defiendes.

- Oh claro que si Swan.

Los labios a poco milímetros y de nuevo el mundo sonaba con furia y Edward Cullen emitió una sonora grosería en contra de la maldita tecnología que no permitía besar con desenfreno a su mujer.

- Oficina de presidencia- Isabella contestó mientras sentía los dedos enredarse en las pequeñas cintas de sus bragas- buenos días Emmett- la cara de Bella cambió de manera radical, pues el tono de la voz de Emmett era duro y ronco- ya le paso al señor Cullen.

Edward tomó el teléfono, mientras que Bella contestaba el otro y era Jasper y en ese momento Bella supo que todo el mundo miraba hacia la intocable torre de cristal.

- ¿No has leído los periódicos hermano?

- No, he tenido cosas más interesantes que leer que unos malditos periódicos.

Emmett respiró fuerte. Al mismo tiempo Bella palidecía y Edward supo que algo muy malo ocurría.

- El muy perro de Aro Vulturi y su maldito periódico acaba de publicar una extensa entrevista con Johan Krung y en él habla de cómo lo presionaste para no invertir en la editorial Black hermano, y eso no es todo está todo el informe de tus arrestos y hace un comentario asqueroso sobre los rumores de – Emmett tosió- de tu vida en la universidad Edward, mamá esta muy mal, porque el puto informe habla sobre como papá pagaba a todos para que nadie se diera cuenta Edward, es asqueroso todo, asqueroso.

Un puño sobre el escritorio, todos los papeles sobre el suelo, el rostro de Isabella Swan aterrorizado frente a la nueva guerra que se avecinaba.

- Maldito infeliz, ven aquí en este instante y trae el periódico y dile a Jasper que lo necesito ¡ahora!

Tiró el teléfono y pateó el suelo.

_No ahora… no ahora…_

Una risa desde el más allá… ella que aparecía en los vértices del caos.

- ¡Dios Edward!

- ¡Cállate!- le gritaba a aquella voz, pero cuando vio como Isabella saltaba de miedo frente al grito corrió y la tomó de su rostro- no, no, no… no eres tú… no eres tú mi amor- besó de manera fervorosa su cara.

- No me quiero asustar Edward, pero ese hombre es un demonio ¿por qué? ¿Por qué te odia de esa manera?

- Odia todo lo que tenga que ver con mi familia nena, es un odio sembrado hace muchos años, muchos años y ha ido creciendo en el alma de todos los Vulturi hasta convertirse en una guerra declarada.

Bella puso la cabeza sobre su pecho.

- Quiso comprarme.

- Lo sé, Emmett me lo dijo.

- Dije que no, yo no te haría una cosa de esas nunca, nunca.

La tomó de su barbilla y pegó su frente a la de ella.

- Yo sé eso Bella, lo que pasa es que el maldito cadáver cree que todos se rigen bajo las reglas inmorales que él maneja, Heidi mi antigua secretaria fue una de sus cómplices y creo que Taylor Coleman también, aunque ambos no han dicho una palabra, pero es hora de joder al maldito.

- ¿Cómo?

La sonrisa torcida surgió en medio de la rabia.

- Para un maldito Bella, un maldito y más.

Bella abrió los ojos.

- Eso es lo que él quiere, quiere provocarte.

- Y lo ha hecho nena- se soltó de ella y llamó a quien tenía que llamar- Seth lo necesito ¡ahora!

El hombre quien estaba al otro lado de la ciudad consiguiendo las pruebas que necesitaba las cuales lo tenían frustrado, pues sabía que si no conseguía nada el todo poderoso se lo echaría en cara saltó ante orden del ¡ahora!

- En diez minutos estoy en Cullen C.O. señor.

- En cinco señor Shilton, en cinco.

Isabella se sentó en las orillas del escritorio mientras que él levantaba su mano de todo poderoso.

- ¿Va a estallar esta guerra?

- No, pero no voy a huir Swan.

- Lo sé- Isabella lo sabía- tú eres un guerrero señor Cullen, vas a proteger a tu tribu.

- ¿Quieres detenerme?

Esa era una pregunta que conllevaba la aceptación de ser parte de las geografías de poder de ese hombre, en ese momento Edward Cullen se aprestaba a proteger no solo a su familia, sino a ella, a su imperio y a todos los que dependían de él.

- No baby, pelea mi cielo.

Edward cerró sus manos en dos puños de acero.

- ¡Odio esto! Llegas después de cuatro meses, quiero estar contigo, leer y releer tu libro, recuperar el maldito tiempo perdido y ésto- levantó sus brazos y luego hizo un gesto de amenaza- le voy a tumbar los dientes al hijo de puta ese, no me importa si lo publica al día siguiente, yo seré muy feliz.

Sus manos, que peleaban todo el día, hacían bella música y la llenaban de placer… sus manos encerradas en sus guantes, las manos de alguien con el poder de herir y acariciar. Las tomó con dulzura.

- No lo golpees muy fuerte baby- ella le hizo un guiño tierno.

- ¿Me permites ser malvado Swan?

- Ya lo eres Cullen- ella se mordió la boca- ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

Un gesto horrorizado… no, ella no estaba para las porquerías y la podredumbre de aquel mundo, Isabella Swan estaba para escribir, vivir entre cosas bonitas y ser una niña feliz y libre.

- ¡Con un diablo! ¡No! no quiero que estés metida en nada de esto.

- Quiero estar aquí, un día en los ángeles me dijiste que peleara por ti y te he probado que soy capaz de eso y mucho más.

Oh estúpidas palabras pronunciadas en un momento en que la frustración y el dolor de creer que no era amado salieron de su ponzoñosa boca.

- No entiendes Isabella esto es una declaración de guerra no solo contra mí, es contra todo este imperio.

- He estado contigo durante dos años Edward Cullen yo he estado en cada una de las batallas que significan manejar esta empresa.

- Lo sé mi amor, pero esto es algo que solo mi familia y yo debemos resolver.

- Yo soy también tu familia.

Edward se tensó, el hermoso rostro formó un gesto de mármol duro….

- Eres el universo- afirmó aquello con dureza, tomó una de sus manos- pero déjame hacer esto a mi manera Swan, voy a detener a Aro Vulturi por unos días.

- ¿Unos días?

- Oh Swan, no se va a detener, no lo va a hacer.

- Ojala todo fuese como ayer Edward, tú y yo sin nada a nuestro alrededor.

- Voy a luchar porque el día de ayer Swan, sea para siempre nena.

Emmett entró con el periódico en la mano, su usual buen humor se había esfumado, mientras tanto Jasper más estoico que su cuñado sólo atinaba a callar y a tratar de bajar los ánimos que en la enorme oficina se caldeaban.

- Lee hermano, el maldito investigó, parece que presionó a Johan Krung y éste no tuvo más remedio que hablar.

- No voy a leer nada Emmett resume el maldito artículo- parado frente a la ventana Edward Cullen tenía una actitud fría y estratega, Isabella lo observaba desde una de las esquinas de la oficina _solo tiene veintinueve años… veintinueve ¿por qué el mundo no lo deja en paz? _Con su percepción de escritora entendió que aquel joven físicamente era un hombre que había vivido más que cualquiera en esa oficina, un dejo de cansancio había en aquel rostro ¿Cuándo en la vida de Edward Cullen hubo algo de sosiego, irresponsabilidad y liviandad? Sonrío… sí con ella, solo con ella.

- Dice de cómo presionaste al hombre con llevarlo a la ruina si invertía en Black Editores, de tus manipulaciones en el mundo empresarial, de cómo tomas una empresa y las divides en miles de pedazos, de no querer competencia. En el artículo habla de tu última detención con la policía hace dos meses ¡maldito perro! ¿Cómo diablos lo supo?

_¿Policía? ¿Detención? Fue cuando no estuve aquí…_

- Y es aquí cuando se pone peor hermano, hay dos informes más sobre una detención en el 1998 y 1999, en ellos hay reportes de abuso de drogas y – bajó la cabeza- te voy a leer esta parte _una fuente que no quiere revelar su nombre dice que Edward Cullen mientras estudiaba en Yale y en Harvard participó en prácticas de sadomasoquismo, que muchas veces sus "actividades extracurriculares" fueron extremas hasta el punto de lastimar físicamente a varias de sus amantes._

Bella ahogó un grito.

Edward dio un puñetazo de impotencia en el escritorio.

- ¡Bastardo! Idiota.

- Al final enloda a papá Edward, el cómo salvó tu pellejo, cómo compró la policía y la administración de las universidades, todo por salvar tu culo perverso.

Como animal enjaulado y hambriento dio una vuelta por toda la oficina hablaba consigo mismo.

- ¿Ya llegó Seth Swan?

Ella no contestó.

- Está afuera Edward- la voz de Jasper calmada contestó.

- Voy por él señor.

La vio caminar lentamente _Perro maldito, solo por verla así te desangro… por eso y por mi padre _solo él, solo él tenía derecho a atormentar a Carlisle Cullen, de resto si alguien se le acercaba a quien era su amado enemigo lo mataría sin piedad.

Seth entró a la oficina, Bella se quedó rezagada en su silla de secretaría, Angie estaba aterrada, pero a los pocos segundos la voz del dragón la reclamó.

- ¡Swan! ¡Ven aquí!

- Hay rumores señor de que Aro Vulturi interviene los teléfonos de gente importante, aún no podemos comprobar nada señor, pero el escándalo del senador Davies el año pasado, cuando lo de su hijo con una de sus amantes, eso parece tener el sello del dueño de _Secrets and Lies _lo presionó para que éste dijera la verdad y diera una declaración en esa revista y en todos los medios de la poderosa editorial

Una sonrisa maquiavélica apareció en el rostro del presidente de Cullen C.O.

- Vaya, vaya…

- ¿Qué?- Emmett miró con desespero a su hermano, quien nunca entendió su mente retorcida, más Jasper si entendió y se encontró de hito a hito con el rostro sagaz de su cuñado.

- Oh que malo eso ¿no es así Edward? ¿No es el mismo escándalo que hay en este momento en Inglaterra con Rupert Murdoch?

- Así es.

- Dicen que va a tener que vender Star.

Los dos soltaron una carcajada.

- ¿Qué? ¡Con un demonio!

Seth entendía a lo que se refería y sabía a lo que se enfrentaba y no quería participar, no quería estar en medio de la guerra de los dos grandes titanes de la ciudad.

- Señor, déjeme fuera de esto, no quiero estar en medio de esta guerra.

Un Edward furioso se paró y lo enfrentó.

- No sea cobarde Seth.

Por primera vez en sus años de trabajar con Edward Cullen Seth Shilton dijo:

-¿Qué diferencia hay entre usted y Aro Vulturi señor? Usted también ha intervenido teléfonos.

Oh oh…

Emmett, Jasper y la misma Bella tensaron sus músculos.

-¿Me está usted juzgando?

- Si señor, ha puesto chips de rastreo en autos y celulares de cierta persona que conozco y…

Bella supo que hablaban de ella. Se enfureció, no por el hecho de confirmar que ese hombre era el mercenario de Edward Cullen, le dio rabia por la hipocresía del hombre y porque estaban atacando a quien amaba.

- No entiendo señor Shilton, creo que se le pagó una suma muy grande de dinero por ese trabajo, a usted no se le obligó, por lo que sé ese es su trabajo, se ofrece para eso, ahora se pone con escrúpulos, además creo que el señor Cullen nunca ha utilizado esa información para destruir vidas como si lo hace el señor Vulturi o ¿usted ha visto cómo esa información sale a la luz pública?- Isabella Swan dijo eso sin respirar con voz dura y con el espíritu de Charlie Swan saliendo por su boca.

Todos voltearon a ver a la diminuta chica quien estaba recostada sobre la puerta y que no mostraba ninguna emoción.

Los tres hombres Cullen sonrieron y Edward clavó una mirada de lujuria sobre ella, esto le dio a él fuerzas para decir.

- ¿Está conmigo o contra mi Shilton? Lo que hace Vulturi es ilegal.

- Pero no hay una maldita prueba fehaciente.

Edward tomó sus guantes y su abrigo de manera pausada.

- No, pero eso el maldito perro no lo sabe.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer Edward Cullen?- a Emmett no le gustaba para nada la actitud de su hermano, el ponerse los guantes no era en ese momento un gesto elegante, era un gesto de pelea.

- Lo voy a asustar.

Todos lo vieron caminar hacia la puerta.

Jasper se le acercó a Bella.

- Detenlo por favor- dijo por lo bajo.

Isabella Swan miraba el piso y tranquilamente respondió.

- No lo voy a hacer- se alejó de Jasper y caminó detrás del dragón- voy con usted señor.

- No Swan- su voz retumbó.

- Voy con usted señor- ella se le plantó con su pequeña estatura y con ojos de no me detengas porque yo también estoy aquí.

Emmett aplaudió, no supo porqué pero estaba emocionado, en su mundo de niño rico solo había peleado en la escuela y en la universidad, pero nunca había acompañado al salvaje de su hermano a las reales peleas del que él era capaz.

- Yo también voy, quiero ver la cara de cadáver cuando lo degolles, hazlo por papá Edward Cullen mi viejo no se merece la mierda de ese imbecil- volteó hacía Jasper quien respiró con fuerzas y aceptó acompañar a toda la tropa al terreno del enemigo.

- Mierda Edward Cullen, tú no permites que uno se comporte de manera civilizada ¿no es así cuñado? ¡Que diablos! No soy ningún marica, que no digan que un Hale no es bueno peleando.

Emmett se carcajeó.

- Deberíamos llamar a mi Rosalie, ella no dejaría sobrevivientes.

El mayor de los hermano hizo un gesto adusto.

- Esto no es un juego Emmett, ese hombre es muy peligroso, tiene el poder de la información en sus manos, no es un maldito juego.

- Lo siento Edward, yo lo sé.

Fue así que a los cinco minutos seis autos salieron de la enorme compañía hacia la enorme editorial Vulturi. Todos, hermanos, cuñado, secretaria, pretorianos y un dragón con sus ojos puestos en la carretera.

Aro Vulturi esperaba pacientemente que todo el ejército enemigo se apareciera en sus puertas y cuando Dimitri le dijo que el todo poderoso se hallaba en las afueras de edificio soltó una carcajada.

- Vaya, pensé que se demoraría un poco más ¿ves mi amigo? Pones la carnada y la fiera huele la sangre- tomó el intercomunicador- déjenlos pasar.

- ¿Esta seguro?

- No va a matarme.

Pero a Dimitri el ver que Edward Cullen estaba en el edificio no le gustó para nada _esto no está bien, no está bien… ese hombre es peligroso, el único que no lo entiende es Aro._

El viejo los vio entrar y se sentó en la orilla de su enorme escritorio.

- ¿Y a que debo su visita a mi humilde hogar?

- Ésto- Edward mostró el periódico al viejo y se lo tiró en la cara.

- Oh por favor mi amigo es periodismo- caminó unos pasos para ver el rostro de madonna perfecta de Isabella Swan- tomó las manos de ella sin previo aviso- siempre es un placer verla señorita, cada vez es más hermosa- besó delicadamente la mano, ella trató de retirarla, pero éste no lo permitió- tiene usted una joya aquí Edward, una verdadera joya.

- ¡Suéltela!- la voz rugió en todo el lugar, los hombres de Edward caminaron dos pasos, así como el enorme Dimitri. Emmett se interpuso y Jasper hizo un gesto con la mano para calmar a los guardaespaldas.

Aro hizo un gesto cínico… si, finalmente, eso era, la chica era la amante del señor del hielo, los rumores de sus fuentes en los Ángeles no se había equivocado.

- No sea grosero señor Cullen, éste es mi lugar, dígales a sus hombres que salgan de mi oficina, o ¿es usted tan cobarde para traer a sus mercenarios para salvarle el culo?

Bella retiró la mano con fuerza.

- ¡Fuera!- fue la orden que los hombres escucharon de su jefe, Sam se puso en frente y de manera soterrada y en complicidad le dijo a su jefe que cualquier cosa, ellos estarían detrás de la puerta.

- Bueno señor Cullen, lo escucho.

- Retire los malditos periódicos de circulación.

- ¿Y porque motivo Edward? ¿Por qué usted lo ordena? Yo no soy uno de sus subalternos.

- Retire los malditos periódicos.

- No ganaría nada, ya el rumor esta en boca de todos.

- Es usted muy inteligente Aro- y fue así como la voz grave y sin emoción de Edward Cullen dio a entender a su hermano, cuñado y amante que éste iba tras la yugular del viejo.

- Lo soy, he esperado años, años para ver a su maldita familia en la picota pública, por mi abuelo, por mi padre, por toda la gente que su maquinaria de poder ha destruido ¿cree que me va a quitar el placer de destruirlo?

- Atrévase.

- Me atrevo niño idiota.

Una carcajada sonora por parte de Edward Cullen y a Bella se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Estaba frente al viejo y ¡Dios! se quitaba los guantes.

- Lo arruinaré señor Vulturi, todo lo que hay en el periódico es mierda.

- Johan Krung dijo la verdad.

- Me importa una mierda el señor Krung, puedo contrarrestar su declaración diciendo que solo actuaba movido por el hecho de mi negación a prestarle cien millones de dólares para su empresa.

- ¡Eso no es verdad!

- Lo es ¿Por qué cree que no invirtió en Black Editores? Su inversión dependía de mí.

- Usted lo presionó de una manera vulgar, tan sólo para quedarse con la maldita empresa del mejor amigo de su padre, es un acto asqueroso y poco ético.

-¿Usted va a enseñarme de ética? Viejo patético ¿usted?

- Y lo de su vida, su consumo de drogas, sus prácticas sexuales.

- Ohh ¿cree que eso me destruiría? ¿Drogas?- una sonrisa torcida- ¿Qué adolescente no lo ha hecho?

- Usted fue un adicto a la heroína, no a la marihuana, eso es lo que todos rumoran.

Oh que mala estrategia señor Vulturi.

- ¿Rumoran? ¿Yo Edward Cullen que manejo las grandes inversiones en este país? ¿Adicto? No sea idiota.

- Y lo de Harvard y Yale… ¿Cómo se llamaban las chicas? Stacy Holland, Jennifer Grey, Diane Stanton, cada una de ellas ¿se acuerda? El animal.

Bella escuchaba los nombres de cada una, ellas que supieron en carne propia la crueldad del señor del dolor.

- Usted es un imbecil Aro, en el articulo dice fuentes sin confirmar ¿quiere que llamemos a cada una de esas mujeres? ¿Mujeres con esposo? ¿Hijos? ¿Familia? ¿De dónde sacó esa información? No creo que ninguna de ellas se atreva a hablar de cómo yo las crucificaba y golpeaba.

- ¡Dios!- la voz de la secretaria fue un gemido ahogado, sonido que hizo que el corazón de Edward Cullen se rompiera en mil pedazos.

- Están los informes.

- ¿Qué informes? ¿De policía?

- Su padre los borró, su padre que ha sido un alcahuete de sus vicios Edward Cullen.

- No se meta con mi padre perro, todo lo que hay aquí, yo lo puedo contrarrestar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- No, no puede. Vivimos en un país de hipócritas, de chismes, un solo rumor destruiría todo, la maldita duda está sembrada- el viejo y su ecuanimidad de muerte estaban en un precipicio. Dimitri lo sabía… _maldito viejo tonto… debió esperar._

Y eso dio pie a que Edward Cullen sacara el haz bajo la manga.

- ¿Así? Viejo hipócrita, mi ex secretaria Heidi estaría muy contenta de contar como usted le pagó miles de dólares para que sacara información de mi oficina.

- Eso no es verdad.

Heidi estaba escondida en un pueblo en Canadá, el maldito no pudo.

- ¿Taylor Coleman?- como buen jugador el presidente de Cullen C.O jugaba por primera vez sobre la incertidumbre- Millones de dólares para que robara información sobre tecnología, hay rumores de que usted y su compañía venden secretos armamentistas a otros países.

- ¡Miente!

- No, no miento- el maldito de Coleman no había dicho nada, pero todo apuntaba a la compañía Vulturi estaba metida con tráfico de armas.

- No tengo la menor idea del tal Coleman.

Dimitri si _cállate maldito imbecil._

Emmett y Jasper veían aquel duelo aterrador, solo el dragón podía hacer eso y ambos estaban satisfechos. Bella quien lo habían visto millones de veces peleando con el mundo sabía que él estaba en su mejor momento.

- ¿Rumores Señor Vulturi? ¿Qué le parece los rumores que hablan de sus intervenciones a los teléfonos de políticos, actores, deportistas, estrellas de la música? ¿El senador Davies estaría muy feliz de contar como usted lo presionó con las grabaciones a sus amantes?- la sonrisa torcida- acuérdese que yo también tengo una editorial.

- No hay nada que me incrimine, no hay pruebas.

- ¿No? Tengo las claves, las rutas de llamadas - mentía, pero era todo o nada- los números de los celulares espías ¡todo!

Fue así que el dueño de Vulturi editores perdió los estribos y fue hacía el gigante que se alejó unos pasos atrás para evitar el golpe del viejo que se cernía sobre él.

- Infeliz ¿cree usted que me va a asustar? Mocoso de mierda.

- No se acerque a mi familia.

- Lo demandaremos señor Vulturi y pondremos las pruebas de las chuzadas telefónicas frente a los jueces, Heidi declarará, el señor Coleman también- ese fue Emmett quien hacía la amenaza de manera calmada, mientras que su hermano era el que asustaba.

Dimitri trató de parecer ecuánime y se fue hacia su jefe.

- Se lo repito, no se meta con mi familia.

- Usted no hará nada, porque no tiene las malditas pruebas Edward Cullen, sus amenazas son fantasmas.

- Se lo repito deje a mi familia tranquila, trate de apaciguar los malditos chismes sobre mi, porque sino destruiré su imperio- En dos pasos se hizo al lado de Isabella, de manera tacita rozo su hombro.

Aro vio aquel gesto. Si, los animales desesperados daban pelea.

- Apuesto a que a su puta no le gustó escuchar como usted hace sangrar a sus amantes, quizás a ella también le gusta ¿no es así señorita Swan?

Emmett rugió.

- Maldito hijo de puta.

Una furia ciega se concentró en el pecho de Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, Isabella gritó.

-Edward ¡No!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Dimitri entendió lo que se venía encima, Jasper se alejó, quería ver la sangre del viejo en el suelo, un puño brutal derribó al sicario de Aro Vulturi y una mano sin guantes agarró el cuello del viejo sin piedad.

- Sería tan fácil- su voz era letal, una cuchilla afilada dispuesta a cortar la cabeza- tan fácil de romperte el cuello maldito viejo decrépito ¿has escuchado rumores sobre mi? ¿No es así? No son nada, nada a comparación de la verdad, nunca, jamás vuelvas a decir algo así de Isabella Swan, porque si lo haces te mataré de una forma tan lenta que pedirás piedad maldito, y te lo aseguro disfrutaré el proceso, cada segundo, ¡discúlpate con la dama!

- ¡Nunca!- el viejo trataba de respirar; la mano que lo tenía apresado presionó con más fuerza, estaba a punto de perder la conciencia.

- ¡Discúlpate!

- Edward por favor suéltalo- fue la súplica de la chica… _Dios lo está disfrutando._

- ¡Discúlpate!

Dimitri trató de levantarse, pero Emmett lo detuvo, en sus veinticinco años de vida nunca había visto en vivo y en directo a su hermano en estado de ira total _es como dicen… ¿Quién diablos eres? _

Un sonido de un estertor salió del pecho del viejo.

- Perdón, perdón ¡déjame respirar!

- ¡Discúlpate bien!- presionó el cuello del hombre y su rostro era completamente frío.

- Lo siento señorita Swan, lo siento, en verdad lo siento.

Y fue así que la mano de hierro soltó el cuello casi de papel de Aro Vulturi y lo tiró con fuerza, para después darle un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que hizo que el viejo sangrara de manera profusa.

- ¿Ves querido amigo?- la sonrisa torcida- hablando se entiende la gente.

El hombre tosía y se prendía de los bordes del escritorio.

- Maldito.

- Ese soy yo, no te olvides, sé que no vas a retractarte de este artículo, pero este es el primero y el último- se acercó al nivel de la cara del viejo- todos los rumores sobre mi Aro Vulturi, todos esos que hablan de mis peleas, de mi crueldad, todos ellos son reales, he tenido piedad, pero no tengo paciencia, yo hubiese podido romper su cuello sin ningún esfuerzo, he sido cortés, pero no tiente su suerte, no lo haga- de manera rápida volvió al cuello del hombre pero éste se apartó para protegerse con el escritorio, mientras veía como el maldito sonreía.

El viejo le lanzó una mirada de desprecio y de odio infinito.

- Esta es la guerra Edward Cullen.

Oh si… y allí estaba, Emmett, Jasper y Bella temblaron, ya presentían la respuesta.

- Esta es la guerra Aro Vulturi.

Todos salieron de la enorme Editorial Vulturi, todos seguían al presidente de Cullen C.O quien tenía una expresión que daba miedo. Mientras tanto Aro Vulturi había abandonado su muy fingida compostura y lo maldecía en italiano.

- ¿Qué se cree el maldito? ¿Qué diablos se cree? ¿Guerra Edward Cullen?

- Yo le recomendaría señor que se calme un poco.

Una fuerte cachetada en el rostro de Dimitri le hizo saber que era mejor no decir nada.

- Voy a esperar, voy a hacerle creer que me ha intimidado su amenaza, es hora, es hora de cavar el maldito hoyo de la maldita vida de Edward Cullen, hay más, mucho más, su padre esconde cosas, él esconde cosas, Jacob Black, toda su familia, no me importa si llevo la maldita editorial a la quiebra, no me importa que su imperio se venga contra mi, yo sé que ese arrogante tiene mierda que esconder y voy a saber cada cosa- una mirada de locura sin punto fijo- y esa… esa putilla que tiene como secretaria, esa es su punto débil, ella es su amante.

Dimitri veía el viejo hablando consigo mismo _maldito viejo idiota, todo lo va a echar a perder… todo._

- ¿Está seguro Aro?

- Por supuesto que si… debo comenzar por el principio ¿Dónde diablos nació el arrogante ese?

- No lo sé señor.

- Su madre… Esme, siempre me llamó la atención el hecho de que ella no proviniese de una de las grandes familias de la ciudad, empecemos allí, y quiero también saber sobre la niña Isabella Swan, lo quiero todo.

- Eso se llevará mucho tiempo.

-¡No me importa! … voy por el culo de Edward Cullen, voy por él.

- Él no se quedará quieto.

Mas Aro Vulturi no escuchaba nada… deliraba, todos los genes de odio implantados de generación tras generación estallaban en su interior.

/::/

Durante todo el trayecto hasta el rascacielos Edward no moduló una sola palabra, todos sabían que si él hablaba se devolvería y mataría a Aro Vulturi, el hecho de que Bella estuviese en el auto con Emmett y con Jasper rezagada en el asiento trasero hicieron más difíciles las cosas. Una mirada por el espejo retrovisor a ella _con un lo siento nena _le hizo saber que en toda la locura por la maledicencia de Aro no era nada a comparación con el hecho de que éste la hubiese llamado _puta… _sin previo aviso golpeó el techo del lamborgini.

- Maldito hijo de perra- y la velocidad subió de manera tenebrosa.

- Señor, baje la velocidad por favor.

Jasper volteó hacía ella y la tomó de una mano.

- No te preocupes cariño, lo que ese hombre dijo fue tan solo para lastimar.

Emmett incómodo se removió en su asiento.

- Si Bells sabe que lo tenemos agarrado de las bolas ¿no es así hermano?

Pero el hermano mayor no escuchaba estaba tratando de darle un pare a la cuenta regresiva de la bomba interna que hacía tic- tac en su pecho.

Pero todo se puso peor al ver el mare mágnum de periodista a las afuera de la torre de cristal.

-¡Mierda!

- Los quiero fuera Emmett, no estoy para eso ahora.

- Quieren sangre Edward.

- ¿Quieren sangre? Unos días más y les doy la cabeza de Aro Vulturi en bandeja de plata- la respuesta fue dura y contundente. Condujo hacía la parte posterior del enorme edificio para evitar los periodistas.

- No podemos huir.

En el enorme ascensor de presidencia él contestó.

- Si piensan que voy a abrir la boca y darles gusto a esos malditos caníbales se pueden podrir.

El celular de Emmett rompió la tensión.

- Es papá Edward.

Oh no, no… no quería hablar con su padre, no deseaba escuchar la voz de la conciliación de Carlisle Cullen.

-No quiero hablar con él ahora- y salió disparado del elevador.

La mano fuerte y tierna de Jasper tomó a Bella y le habló de manera rezagada.

- Está furioso por lo que ese hombre te dijo Bella, todos sabíamos que Aro vendría un día por todos, pero con lo que él no contaba es que tú estuvieses en medio de esto, eso lo saca de su mundo de control cariño.

- Lo sé Jasper.

- Él te ama demasiado, cualquier cosa que atente contra lo que él desea contigo para él es terrible.

La chica asintió.

- ¿Esto se va a convertir en una guerra no es así Jasper?

- Ojala que no, eres tú la llamada a aplacar ese fuego.

- Pero él es un guerrero.

- Así es Bella, pero en esta guerra habrá muchas bajas, y él a pesar de lo huraño y poco cálido con su familia los quiere proteger, sabe muy bien que a aunque hubiese querido decapitar al maldito no lo puede hacer, eso es lo que lo enfurece, si fuera solo él, pero no es así.

- No, yo estoy en el medio- lo dijo de manera susurrante.

- ¡No! no pienses en dejarlo de nuevo.

Bella lo enfrentó con rabia.

- Por supuesto que no, primero muerta, no lo voy a dejar Jasper.

Jasper respiró con alivio.

- Gracias a Dios Bella, gracias a Dios- y allí enfrente de una Angie muy asustada porque los teléfonos de presidencia la tenían a un paso de un colapso nervioso le dio un beso en la frente- eres una chica dura, estoy orgulloso de ti.

Todo en la oficina parecía hervir.

Teléfonos…

Papeles…

La CNN…

Periodistas…

Carlisle atento a cada movimiento.

Alice llamando…

Esme… la mamá desesperada por la locura estacionada en los jardines de la enorme casa.

Y el dragón estratégico sabiendo que debía hacer y observando el acompañamiento silencioso de Isabella Swan.

_Maldita sea… hoy era el día, el día, su libro y le diría que fuese mía para siempre… yo preparaba el camino… _el periódico en su escritorio y las palabras terribles que de allí salían…_ "las prácticas sexuales del señor Cullen se volvieron casi un mito en Harvard y Yale… prácticas que según las fuentes se salieron de control" _

Bella recorría de arriba abajo el edificio y todos los empleados la observaban, se morían de ganas de saber qué ocurría en el último piso de la torre de cristal, pero nadie se atrevía a preguntar, solo Stella con la confianza dada por los años de conocer a Bella dijo:

- Debe estar que echa chispas ¿será verdad lo que dijeron los periódicos Bella? Todo eso… de que golpeaba las mujeres y las ataba.

- No lo sé Stella.

- Yo, yo pienso que si Bella, él es tan peligroso, solo es verlo caminar, el mes pasado parecía peor, me lo topé dos veces y parecía querer matar a medio mundo Bella.

- Nadie lo conoce Stella ¿crees que mantener este monstruo es para alguien que no demuestre que puede acabar con todo? Todos aquí dependemos de él y Edward Cullen lo sabe, él lo sabe.

Subió a presidencia, fue a la oficina y no estaba, preguntó a Angie y la cara de la chica estaba triste.

- ¿Sabes? Me da pena de él, yo, yo lo aprecio Isabella, en estos años lo he llegado a conocer y no me gusta verlo así, no me gusta, conocí a alguien muy diferente en aquel accidente Bella ¡Dios! es tan joven, solo me lleva cuatro años… no me gusta verlo así- Angie se acercó, no había nadie cerca para escuchar, pero decirle lo que le iba a decir a Bella era un acto de confidencia- hay días en que está tan triste, que Dios no quiera que él sepa que yo me he dado cuenta, pero hay gestos de él que son estremecedores.

Isabella sabía que solo un corazón tierno como el de Angela podría ser capaz de ver aquellos gestos.

- Si es verdad, el telescopio.

- ¿Te has fijado? Nunca mira el cielo.

Estaba parado en la enorme azotea de la torre Cullen, Bella lo observó durante minutos tras el helicóptero. Venteaba con fuerza y no tenía su abrigo puesto. No se movía de un solo punto y tenía su vista fija en la ciudad. El cabello ondeaba y él no trataba de domesticarlo… hacía tanto frío.

Lo sorprendió abrazándolo por la espalda con fuerza y él tomó sus manos para asegurar que el abrazo fuese férreo.

- No hace ni cuarenta y ocho horas que estás conmigo y mira lo que pasa, yo solo quería leer tú libro y salir a cenar.

- Lo haremos después cielo.

Edward volteó y su gesto era furioso.

- No eres una puta.

- Claro que no cariño.

- El maldito lo dijo como si yo te hubiese rebajado a eso Bella, y lo detesto, lo habría matado sin piedad, lo quise hacer un segundo y habría roto su cuello.

- Lo sé.

Él se soltó y pateó el suelo.

- ¿Puedo matarlo Isabella Swan? ¿Puedo? Él quiere joder mi vida, mi familia y a ti, y no se lo voy a permitir, te lo aseguro no sentiría ni un solo asomo de culpa, es más sería malditamente feliz.

Ella tomó sus manos y las besó con ternura.

- No, tu no vas a manchar tus manos con él- una sonrisa maligna y juguetona salida de la ninfa libre dijo- hay otras manera Edward Cullen, seguramente él se adentrará en tu mundo, haz lo mismo baby.

Con una rapidez casi inhumana pego su frente a la de ella.

- Irá tras de ti Isabella, te pondrá en sus malditos periódicos, sabe lo que pasó en los Ángeles…

- No temas por mi ángel, eres bueno jugando, solo es llevarle un paso al frente, seguramente lo calmaste por unos días, pero Aro atacará y tendremos armas para defendernos Edward.

- ¿Sabes que me pudre?

Si, ella lo sabía.

- Esperaremos un mes, ya viene navidad, solo es un mes, quizás dos y saldremos a la luz tu y yo, sin que él ni nadie empañe lo nuestro Edward.

- Esas mujeres… todo lo que dice en el periódico es cierto nena, a algunas de ellas herí de manera terrible, no solo físicamente, hubo una chica en Yale… Jacob.

Y Allí venía una nueva confesión… y la voz de Jacob diciendo _hay más mucho más…_

- Yo no lo sabía… al principio y ella se presentó y era una chica extraña, pero el tonto de Jacob estaba metido con ella, creo que fue él de manera tácita quien me la puso en bandeja de plata, el muy idiota y su odio hacía mí le hicieron abrir la boca y eso excitó a la chica y yo… yo, no me importó, y la lastime y a ella le gustó, pero él me denunció, lo peor era que a Jacob la chica le importaba un comino, te apuesto a que no se acuerda ni como se llama, pero la convencí de que retirara la demanda.

Bella escuchaba, no era agradable oír sus confesiones desde el infierno, pero eso era Edward Cullen, algo tan complicado… algo tan simple… eso era él.

- ¿Cómo la convenciste?

Y una mirada perversa lo dijo todo.

- Y mi padre hizo el resto.

- Y Jacob te odió más.

Edward y su enorme estatura bajó la mirada de su chica libros parecieron empequeñecer.

- No tengo justificación ¿no es así Isabella Swan? Tú y tu mundo puro no entiende eso y no tiene porqué, nunca has hecho nada malo.

¡Cristo! Isabella Swan… ella había tenido a James Morris en su vida… no, ella no era tan pura como él creía, ella había aceptado cosas y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera lo amaba ¿Quién era para juzgar? Mucho menos a un hombre a quien parece el mundo había golpeado una y otra vez.

Lo abrazó.

-Shiii, mi promesa sigue en pié Cullen y ¡mírame! Es hora de que dejes de creer que en esta relación tú eres el demonio y yo una santa… ¿te acuerdas cielo? ¿Las Vegas? Yo también tengo mundos oscuros y me gustan- su voz era ronca y profunda- esos mundos oscuros fueron los que hicieron que yo escribiera, esos que hacen que yo te ame más cada día, esos que hacen que ya no te juzgue niño, esos que te dijeron que puedo aceptar que golpees a Aro Vulturi, esos que hacen que yo siempre esté húmeda y excitada cada segundo contigo, esos- y toco su sexo- que hacen que disfrute a ese animal que hay en ti- y se le acercó al oído- esos que hacen que yo aplauda tu espíritu de guerrero sanguinario mi cielo, deja de sentir vergüenza conmigo Edward Cullen, porque vuelvo y lo repito, yo te acepto tal y cual eres, porque yo se que tú también eres mucho más.

Cada palabra fue dicha medida bajo el ritmo del corazón en un diástole y sístole vibrante. Edward con su respiración a mil por segundo escuchó aquellas palabras concentrado su oído en cada nota y volvió a su estatura de titán orgulloso.

- Te amo- lo dijo rudo y violento.

- Te amo.

Acercaron sus bocas… en ese momento, segundos no se atrevieron a besarse, pues sabía que si lo hacían se comerían vivos en plena azotea. Gimieron por la necesidad, el aliento en la boca de él, su aliento en la boca de ella… cada uno mirando los pliegues de sus bocas con ansiedad, esperando que el deseo furioso se calmara un poco, pero eso era imposible y fue entonces que el hombre, bestia y animal enamorado se lanzó sobre ella y la besó de manera fervorosa al principio, después lentamente… a veces dando tiempo para que ella respirara… a veces de manera dura para que ella sintiera que estaba a punto del desmayo, en algunos segundos de manera dulce, sensual y tierna para que ella sintiera que ese beso era más necesario para él que para ella y al final un beso sexual, follador y devastador para que Bella Swan no se olvidara nunca que él la amaba con su sexo duro y de deseo eterno.

/::/

Esquivó a los periodistas.

Esme y su hermana lo habían llamado de manera insistente.

- Bebé es todo tan horrible, todo eso que dicen de ti mi niño ¿cómo son capaces de inventar algo tan feo?

Esme a quien Carlisle le había ocultado toda aquella parte de su vida universitaria, Esme que creía que su chico no era de esos hombres que eran capaces de atar a una mujer por sexo. Edward su niño violento y dulce ¿cómo se atrevían a mentir de esa manera?

Isabella lo obligó a que fuera a casa de sus padres, donde toda la familia estaba reunida.

_Pronto Swan, en esas reuniones vas a estar tú presente… ya no voy a prolongar más esto… estoy harto, harto de darle largas a mi vida..._

Estaban todos sentados en el comedor y ninguno hablaba.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer? – la voz de Alice era preocupada.

- Edward calmó a Aro.

Papá Cullen se estremeció.

- Lo amenazaste ¿no es así hijo?

- Lo quería matar.

_Por todos los cielos._

- No es buena maniobra hijo.

Pero Emmett se levantó y por primera vez iba a estar en desacuerdo con el padre.

- Lo hizo por todos, por nosotros, te defendió Pa.

Los azules orbes del patriarca observaron a su muchacho.

- ¿Es verdad hijo?

- Nadie te toca- su voz fue firme y contenida.

En medio de todo aquello Esme adoró aquella afirmación y el viejo casi deja de respirar.

- ¿No creen que deben dar una declaración?- Rosalie odiaba a ver a su esposo en medio de todas aquellas tonterías, quizás por culpa del depravado de su cuñado.

Mas el depravado volteó hacía la rubia.

- No, eso es lo que el maldito quiere, quiere un show, acorralarnos- dos pasos hacia la ex señorita Texas- quiere saberlo todo cuñada ¿sabes lo que eso significa? Todo.

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y Alice sabían a lo que se referían cuando Edward recalcó aquel todo a la chica sureña.

_¡No! otra vez la humillación, remover heridas, mi tragedia en boca de todo el mundo._

Fue así que Rosalie optó porque el demente aquel fuese por el maldito viejo y lo despellejara.

- Pero bebé, todo eso que el hombre dijo en el periódico sobre… ti y todas esas mujeres es terrible, asqueroso.

Padre e hijo en un segundo toparon sus miradas.

Alice chica perceptiva entendió aquello y se levantó furiosa.

- Son un par de egoístas, todos con sus secretos terribles, no digo que tienen que estar ventilándolos a los cuatro vientos, pero a nosotros, la familia, estoy hasta la coronilla de los malditos secretos en esta casa, me tienen harta, todos mientes, hasta tú mami, todos mienten- e inmediatamente se paró de la mesa y corrió hacia su cuarto como cuando era una adolescente y discutía con sus padres.

- ¿No creen que es hora de que esta familia este fundamentada en la verdad y no en sus secretos?- Jasper recalcó las palabras y se fue detrás de su esposa.

Edward siguió a su hermana con la mirada y endureció el gesto.

- ¿De qué habla Alice?- la mamá estaba asustada.

- Si mami, ve y habla con ella, conmigo, papá… háblanos sobre Lizzy- Emmett habló con el tono de abogado que asustaba en las cortes.

Esme gritó y se llevó la mano a la boca, Carlisle trastabilló y una sonrisa malvada se dibujo en la cara de Edward Cullen.

- Oh si papá, háblales sobre Elizabeth Masen, seguramente les va a fascinar escuchar la historia.

- No tenías derecho Edward.

- ¿No? ella era mi madre, tu esposa, vamos cuéntales lo buena y perfecta que era- se separó de su padre unos pasos, Esme estaba paralizada _qué cruel… qué cruel es._

Caminó por el corredor y tocó la puerta de Alice.

- Alice, Jasper, Esme y Carlisle los esperan.

- No quiero hablar con ellos- gritó como niña caprichosa.

- ¿Quieres escuchar la historia? Carlisle hablará sobre Lizzy.

En medio segundo Alice abrió la puerta y a Edward Cullen su corazón se empequeñeció, odiaba ver a su hermana llorar.

- ¿Vas a estar allí?

- ¡No! no quiero oír nada sobre ella, nada.

- Tengo miedo Edward.

- Ten miedo querida- la besó en su espeso cabello oscuro- ten mucho miedo.

Carlisle se paró frente a sus hijos y contó una pequeña parte sobre aquella mujer alucinante y malvada. Lo poco que contó hizo que Emmett, Alice, Rosalie y Jasper temblaran mientras que Esme lloraba en silencio. Toda, la real historia la tenía guardada solo para él, el día que la fuese a contar en su totalidad lo haría frente al jurado acusatorio, es decir frente a su hijo, ese día debía estar preparado para que su chico lo perdonara o lo odiase más… aún con la esperanza en su corazón, podía creer que su niño lo amaba aunque fuese un poco, no estaba preparado para su odio absoluto.

_Se había vuelto una autómata, una cosa sin alma… alguien que se alimentaba con el semen, los huesos y los sueños rotos de cada uno a su alrededor. Ella una ignorante, alguien que no entendía absolutamente nada sobre el amor, el sentir, intuyó una envidia en esa cosa muerta que todos llamaban corazón… Sara quería alimentarse del jugo cósmico y total de la vida, pero solo estaba allí para sorber de manera casi reptil su propia podredumbre, ni siquiera la sexualidad sin medida le proporcionaba paz._

Se llevó el manuscrito, sentado en las orillas de su cama infantil, Edward tembló… años de su vida sintió que su alma era ponzoñosa y repugnante. Mientras que follaba a todas esas mujeres, mientras que las lastimaba con furia y les hacía creer que en realidad él podía amarlas, siempre, con cada azote, las rebajaba a su nivel, a cada una, hasta a la misma Irina, a todas las llevaba al nivel del asco, al nivel de la insensibilidad y la soledad.

_Era insoportable… insoportable su amor por ella… le quería gritar en la cara ¡no me ames! ¡Lo detesto! No me ames… no ames a esta cucaracha, no lo merezco, pero él insistía, insistía con alegría, con paciencia, con la tenacidad de un guerrero._

_Jaison y sus cicatrices brutales le ofrecían algo que ella nunca había conocido y a lo que le tenía terror: un amor no celestial, ni divino, un amor trascendido en las pequeñas cosas de la cotidianidad, un amor consagrado en el sexo brutal, desaforado y de abandono, lo que él le ofrecía era su alma, el tremendo acto de fundirse en ella y desaparecer, en ser uno solo._

- ¡Dios nena!

Fue entonces que cuando ella lo abandonó, por poco quema el manuscrito, puteó a Sara y deseaba ir hacia Isabella y amarla de manera total por escribir algo tan bello y brutal.

**Isabella…**

**Te leo mi amor… te leo.**

**Edward.**

De pronto la presencia tranquila de Esme en su habitación.

- No te preocupes Esme ya me voy.

La mujer se sentó a su lado.

- Oh bebé, tendría que morir mil veces para que yo estuviera mínimamente enojada contigo, lo que pasa es que a veces… a veces no sabes decir las cosas- tomó su cabello rebelde- está muy largo.

- ¿No lo estas?

- Claro que no Edward, claro que no mi vida y tu papá tampoco.

Edward se paró furioso.

- Él no me importa.

Ella sabía que si.

- Ven aquí con mamá Edward Cullen- dio unas palmadas sobre la cama- quédate esta noche y te hago una cena maravillosa.

- No, comeré en casa- lo dijo de manera susurrante.

- Está bien- La delgada mano de la mamá se apoderó de los dedos largos de su chico y los apretó con fuerza, Edward entendió lo que ella quería preguntar- ¿Es verdad lo de… la universidad y tus prácticas sexuales?

Edward quiso deshacer el amarre pero ella no lo permitió.

-Es verdad.

- Por amor de Dios bebé.

- A ninguna obligué, todas ellas sabían a lo que se sometían.

- ¿A ninguna amaste hijo?

- Las odie a todas.

Esme lo miró con ternura, su niño terrible que castigaba a todos para castigarse él.

- Jessica no valió nunca la pena hijo.

- Yo no amé a Jessica mamá, eso nunca fue amor, fue una maldita enfermedad.

Años, años en que Esme Platt esperó escuchar aquello, finalmente su hijo entendió que su relación con Jessica fue algo asqueroso y cruel.

- Pobre chica, yo hubiera deseado una vida mejor para ella Edward, pero ella estaba demasiado enferma, tenía un alma tan pequeña, creo que nunca entendió nada, nunca te entendió hijo. Yo sueño para ti alguien maravilloso, alguien muy fuerte, sueño que te enamores y seas muy feliz, rezo por eso cariño.

El hijo apretó la mano de su mamá, fijo su vista a un punto ciego, trajo a su memoria la sensación de Isabella Swan y de manera oscura contestó.

- Amo a alguien mamá, desesperadamente, estoy enfermo, la tengo por todo el cuerpo- presentía que Esme lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, la sintió temblar y apretó con más fuerza su mano- me duele, me quema, me obsesiona, vivo enceguecido por los celos, por el ansia de posesión, por el hambre.

La madre atónita solo escuchaba que aquel niño terrible amaba a alguien. En su interior se mezclaban el horror de saber que Edward no podía nunca amar de manera pacifica, ese barco de tranquilidad había zarpado hacía muchos años y era Lizzy quien había desatado aquel para llevárselo con ella y la alegría de que por fin él pudiese decir y sentir algo humano por alguien. Las palabras de aquella declaración eran tan estremecedoras, brutales y hermosas que, palabras que solo su hijo podía decir.

- Edward- y Esme, chica de Atlanta de corazón de colibrí empezó a llorar.

- No llores mami, todo está bien- beso el cabello de su madre, quien levantó su dulce rostro repleto de lágrimas.

Tenía miedo de preguntar.

- ¿Es hermosa?

- Es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida.

- ¿Eres feliz?

- Estoy terriblemente asustado mamá.

- ¿Puedo saber quien es?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Edward se paró de la cama, abrió la ventana, prendió un cigarrillo y contestó.

- Ella es mía.

- ¿Ni siquiera su nombre Edward?

- ¿Te acuerdas como Carlisle humilló a Jessica?

- Pero eso fue diferente.

- ¿Te acuerdas que la sacó de esta casa y ella casi muere de frío?

Oh si ella se acordaba, pero ella sabía el porqué, mientras que Edward desapareció por días Jessica se drogaba como una loca dentro de la enorme mansión. Cosa que hizo que Carlisle la sacara de la casa, pero la chica dijo su versión de la historia y el muchacho nunca le creyó a su padre.

- Yo amaré a esa chica Edward, la amaré con todo mi corazón dime quién es- fue hacia la ventana y por primera vez iba a ocultarle algo a su esposo, se lo debía a su muchacho- no se lo diré a tu padre por ahora.

- Pronto todo se va a saber mamá, quiero, quiero casarme con ella.

La pequeña mujer casi grita de la emoción y abrazó a su hijo gigante de la cintura.

- Isabella Swan mami, Bella ella ha estado conmigo desde niño mamá.

Esme se estremeció y lo abrazó con más fuerza y contuvo un gemir en el pecho de su muchacho.

_Gracias Dios… gracias… debía ser ella, debía ser ella._

- ¿Ella es tu sueño?

- Ella es todo mamá, todo.

/::/

Frente a la puerta de Isabella Swan, ambos se miraban y una oleada de deseo recorrió sus cuerpos. Ella lo vio caminar de manera felina cerrar la puerta y dar tres pasos enormes para besarla de manera febril.

Isabella abrió la boca y penetró lentamente con su lengua hacia el paladar húmedo y de sabor a menta y él hacer lo mismo y atacarla de manera reptil. Las puntas de sus lenguas se unieron en un baile cadencioso, casi como si bailaran un tango sensual y rudo, ambos empezaron a gemir de manera ruidosa. Edward la tomó de la cintura y la llevó fuerte hacia su pecho, las puntas de los pezones rozaron duramente y se estremeció al sentirlo, estremecimiento que ella sintió en su vientre al sentir su erección de hierro.

Bella bajó sin timidez su mano y lo tocó de manera ruda, pero aún así el beso continuaba hasta que ella misma tuvo que apartarse para poder respirar y suspiró sensualmente. Su cuerpo palpitaba de mil formas diferentes y cada pequeño pelillo estaba erecto y sensible casi hasta el dolor.

- Pensé que te quedarías con tu mamá- el sonido de su voz fue entrecortado y tembloroso.

- Oh nena, no es bueno hablar de la mamá- y arrancó su blusa de un solo tirón- cuando en lo único que pienso es en follarte salvajemente y celebrar tú libro perfecto.

- Ohhhh- y si por su sexo corría el nilo desbocado- eso me gusta maestro.

La mirada de Edward era hipnótica y las piernas de ella eran tan firmes como gelatinas. Él la volteó y las nalgas de ella quedaron pegadas contra la erección furiosa, mientras que él seguía besándola y al mismo tiempo tocaba sus senos. Lentamente la llevó hacia la habitación, ella quiso soltarse para dirigirse a su cama.

- ¡No!

- ¿No?- la ninfa decepcionada hacia pucheritos tiernos.

- No Swan- la levantó hasta llevarla de frente al enorme espejo- voy a follarte con mis dedos nena, y quiero que veas cuando te vienes.

Y la ninfa gritó con fuerza e imitó un bailecito a lo Fred Astaire.

- Que malo _que delicioso._

- Estamos en clases Swan, hay que pasar a otros niveles- y la mordió en su cuello.

Bella se vio semidesnuda frente al espejo y sus ojos eran lujuriosos y famélicos.

Edward se instaló detrás de ella y volvió a tocar sus senos con fiereza, ella llevó su cabeza hacia su pecho y permitió que él violentara sus mamas hasta que ella gimió fuertemente en contra de él y de su boca.

Las manos abandonaron aquella parte de su cuerpo y tocaron levemente su vientre, él tomó la pretina de su falda y jaló con dureza.

- Desnúdame por favor.

- Claro que si Swan- metió sus manos dentro de la cintura de la falda y en dos segundos la falda cayó al suelo, dejando a una Isabella Swan semidesnuda, con bragas negras mirándose al espejo. Él le soltó el cabello, pero antes pasó su lengua por toda la espalda haciendo que la mujer tuviese un temblor en todo su cuerpo. La imagen de ella frente al espejo era insaciable y curiosa, por un momento Edward permitió que ella se deleitara con su imagen profana y lasciva, ella veía una mujer desnuda con un gesto de excitación en su cara; respiraba con fuerza.

- Eres perfecta Isabella Swan, quiero que veas lo que yo veo cuando te cojo mi amor, quiero que veas eso, disfrútalo, disfrútalo Swan- Él se apartó de la imagen del espejo, mientras que susurraba cosas calientes para que ella no quitara los ojos de ella misma, pero a los segundos la imagen de él volvió y estaba gloriosamente desnudo y entonces el sexo de Isabella se contrajo dolorosamente al ver la enorme y maravillosa maquinaria de su amor en plena alza de batalla.

- ¡Dios! eres… eres- se acercó a ella y pegó su pecho a su espalda, tomó su cabello y lo jaló con ternura - mírate nena… míranos- y ambos se observaron desnudos frente al espejo- ¿No somos hermosos Swan?

- ¡Si!

- ¡Míranos! Somos perfectos- ella esperaba el tirón duro de sus bragas, pero él se las quitó con ternura… bajó… bajó y ella lo vio agacharse hasta sus pies y retirar el pequeño panty negro de encaje y sin previo aviso morder sus nalgas y besar toda la redondez de éstas. Isabella miraba extasiada aquellos movimientos, era imposible, imposible dejar de mirarse en el espejo. Edward subió y repitió el lengüetazo mojado por toda su espalda. Él se apartó por medio segundo, algo empuñaba en su mano, trajo la pequeña silla del tocador y la puso frente a ella, con la mano libre dio una larga caricia desde su cuello hasta su vientre, y lentamente subió la pierna derecha de ella a la silla. La imagen era vulgar y hermosa- Swan, eres una maldita obra de arte y ¡mírate!- él tocó su monte de Venus- No te depiles esta semana muñeca- susurró en su oído- yo mismo afeitaré tu coño hermoso mi amor- la ninfa tenía careta de oxigeno- y luego me afeitaras a mi- y oficialmente la ninfa pedía resurrección. La mano que escondía algo se descubrió y vio una pequeña cajita de un color verde que él destapo, mientras que besaba el lóbulo de su oreja- esto te gustará Swan- con sus dedos expertos sacó un poco del ungüento verduzco y con la otra mano abrió los labios de su sexo y penetró tocando su clítoris de manera lenta.

- Ahhh Edward- un gritillo gatuno, quería besarlo.

- ¡Mírate!- la orden rotunda no dejó que ella lo hiciera. Lentamente con sus dedos untados del lubricante fue hasta donde los otros trabajaban y untó todo su sexo de manera sinuosa y diestra y comenzó a moverse con ambas manos, la una se movía en círculos sobre su botón y la otra penetraba su centro, y ella se observaba de manera letárgica y sexual. El gel al principio frío comenzó a calentarse y con las manos de Edward éste hizo que las sensaciones fueran potenciadas al millón, ella abrió más las piernas y observó su sexo rosado y pequeño frente al espejo siendo excitado y adorado por las manos de Edward de manera erótica y perfecta. Llevó sus brazos hacía atrás y rodeó su cuello.

- Oh baby me haces sentir tan sucia- y el placer empezó a concentrarse en su vientre.

- Eres una niña sucia Swan y no quites tus ojos del espejo- él también miraba, miraba el cuerpo de su mujer resplandecer y respirar- amo tu coño pequeño nena- ella siseaba duramente- lo amo… porque él me recibe y mi polla se ajusta perfectamente como un guante y es tan caliente- y los dedos se movían sin piedad haciendo un sonido pegajoso y tremendamente sexy, el dedo que se movía en su centro fue acompañado por un segundo y empezaron a hacer círculos duros e Isabella empezó a gritar fuertemente- así… así Swan- su clítoris se endureció, ella veía como su rostro se transformaba en el espejo, la niña tímida y siempre tranquila se transformó en un gesto voraz y su boca se abría en una O perfecta, sus senos parecían más grandes, el rubor de sus mejillas eran de un rosa ardiente, su pecho se movía de manera irregular, los músculos de sus piernas temblaban. Edward aceleró los movimientos de sus manos, ella agarró con más fuerza su cuello y no despegaba sus ojos de la imagen… empezaba a colapsar, él respiraba de manera discordante sobre su cuello, lo oyó gruñir.

- ¡Señor!- gritó de manera ronca.

Pero él no tuvo piedad y un tercer dedo se sumó a los otros dos y fue cuando Bella se amarró duro de Edward Cullen para no caer, mientras veía como su orgasmo brutal se acumulaba en su vientre y se expandía por todo su cuerpo causándole una serie de temblores a lo largo de su piel que subían y subían hasta hacer que todo fue insoportablemente placentero y volverse real y visible en su boca y en su grito total que llenó todos los espacios de su habitación.

Edward la sostuvo con fuerza, ya sus manos no eran necesarias porque los espasmos demenciales hacían todo el trabajo, tomó su cabello y no permitió que ella despegara sus ojos del espejo para que su chica coletas escritora de libros perfectos viese en total esplendor el rostro de la ninfa demente que en ella habitaba y él… él… veía también con ojos de maestro complacido y arrogante.

- Ahora Swan… es mi turno- la alzó para llevarla a la cama, ella apenas se despertaba de semejante acto iniciatorio era como si su sangre estuviese inundada de una sustancia alucinógena tomada por sacerdotes paganos.

Isabella abrió sus piernas, Edward las tomó y la llevó hasta la orilla, dejando la mitad de su cuerpo hacia fuera, ella volteó y entendió lo que él quería, pues la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de Edward se reflejó en el espejo… _oh su trasero es tan bello _todos los músculos tensos, el hermoso y satánico tatuaje tomaba vida por el movimiento y el sudor que lo recorría.

- ¡Eres hermoso!

Edward se inclinó un poco, la serpiente de su tatuaje pareció moverse de manera reptil, unos ojos verdes de te tragaré hasta la medula la golpeó hasta hacerla sofocar, él levantó una de las piernas de ella y las llevó hasta el hombro, acarició su muslo.

- Estas lista mi amor- besó el interior de su pierna.

- Oh si… si… siempre... siempre.

Y entró en ella con fuerza llevándola hacia adelante.

La serpiente pareció respirar, ella la veía moverse y el arrasar con ella de manera violenta. Isabella se concentró en el penetrar demente, en el sentir la longitud dura y total que la tomaba de una manera oscura, dolorosa, carnal y salvaje. El animal erecto estaba tan caliente como una varilla de hierro puesta en brazas y entraba y salía duramente y de manera regular y precisa. Bella levantó su cabeza para mirar, mirar su trasero, su tatuaje, sus embistes, cerró los ojos dolorosamente y su cuerpo sentía la intensidad de cada movimiento, el dulce y fiero enterrarse dentro de ella, le era imposible gritar… solo sentía el bombardeo y los pequeños orgasmos en cada uno, abrió los ojos y volvió hacia el lugar donde se unían y era tan hermoso que ella golpeó con su cabeza el colchón para tratar de volver y decirse _es mío… todo él es mío._

Empezó a aruñar sus piernas…salía y entraba, veía como lo tragaba totalmente, en momentos pequeños él se quedaba y la levantaba unos centímetros de la cama y volvía a salir y de nuevo adentro con fuerza.

_¡Dios un día de estos me va a matar!_

La mano de él volvió a su clítoris y lo masajeó de manera brutal y el clímax crecía en espirales violentos, calientes y fulminantes que la flagelaban en cada centímetro de piel.

- Si…si…más fuerte- y él ralentizo los golpes hasta ponerla al borde de una alta cumbre. Enarcó su cuerpo de una manera gimnástica e imposible. Por medio segundo volvió al espejo y observó la extraña bestia copulante que ambos formaban. Era algo hermoso, sucio y tremendamente erótico.

Edward gruñía de manera salvaje, el placer lo sofocaba y empezó a gritar entre dientes.

- ¡Apriétame Bella! – rugió con fuerza.

Bella movió la cabeza en signo de aturdimiento.

- Eddd eres tan… grande… yo…

- ¡Ordéñame!

_Oh señor que grosería tan perfecta y excitante._

Fue así que ella reunió las fuerzas de sus músculos y reunió su voluntad y el deseo de su placer que ella a portas de otro orgasmo torrencial apretó y apretó hasta gritar y gritar para después verlo a él haciendo lo mismo hasta la incoherencia total. En un segundo Edward se puso rígido dio un golpe de ataque absoluto, la movió casi un metro adentrándola al centro de la cama y rugió como sólo Edward Cullen podía hacerlo.

Bella quiso llorar al sentir como su semilla caliente la llenaba por completo.

Edward se derrumbó sobre su cuerpo. Lo sintió respirar duramente sobre ella, mientras que ocultaba su rostro entre el valle de sus senos. Bella empezó a reír.

- ¿De que te ríes Swan?- mordió su pezón con dulzura.

- Estas clases contigo maestro son maravillosas.

- Soy putamente fantástico nena.

- Magistral ángel.

- Además tengo la mejor de las estudiantes.

- Merezco un título Isabella diosa porno enamorada Swan.

Él se levantó un poco e hizo un guiño pícaro.

- Eres toda una estrella mi joya preciosa- y la besó de manera cálida y tierna.

Le había llevado su pequeño cisne de diamante y la colocó sobre su tocador.

- Que preciosos regalos Edward- y señaló su cuadro y la caja costosa de música.

- Oh pero nada se compara con tu libro nena, es hermoso, hermoso, he leído y releído capítulos completos, es muy doloroso a veces, me identifico con casi todos los personajes de el.

Si, cada palabra fue inspirada en la soledad del desarraigo.

- Lo siento Edward.

- No nena, los mundos felices a veces no dan nada, menos en la literatura- desnudo a su lado, besó su cabello castaño.

- Yo quiero que seas muy feliz Edward Cullen.

- En este momento lo soy.

Ella bajó la cabeza, la imagen de Aro Vulturi amenazándolo y él con deseos sanguinarios no eran buen augurio.

- Todo está contra nosotros ángel.

- Si, pero yo puedo contra todos y más Isabella Swan, soy un maldito guerrero nato.

- Ya has peleado mucho en tu vida baby y él vendrá y vulgarizará tú vida como si todo ese dolor y pena no fuera suficiente.

- No se lo voy a permitir Bella.

Ella recostó su cabeza en su hombro.

Antes de irse de la casa de su madre ella lo confrontó _si la amas bebé… si ella te ama, protégela, y la única manera de hacerlo es contarte la verdad, cuéntale de Jessica y de Mía, si ese hombre Aro hace espectáculo con nuestra familia que ella no se encuentre con partes de tu vida que desconoce, si la vas a hacer tu esposa, debes hacerlo hijo, es hora de que al menos a ella le cuentes esa parte de ella._

Si Aro Vulturi descubría el secreto sobre Mía Cullen antes de que él se lo contase a ella, sería una traición, Bella había vuelto, y aceptaba su mundo y sus fantasmas… Mía no era la prueba final para saber si Bella lo amaba, Mía era la prueba final de Edward Cullen y su absoluta y completa confianza en la chica coletas rosas.

La tomó de su barbilla y la besó lentamente.

- Hay algo que quiero contarte mi amor, ya es hora de que sepas algo sobre mi, no quiero que Vulturi la toque, a ella no, es mía, mi secreto, lo único bueno y lindo que yo tuve nena, la quiero compartir contigo, ella y tú mis pequeños mundos de paz y de pureza.

El tono de la voz era tan oscuro y triste que ella se asustó _¿ella? No, no otra mujer, no otra mujer._

- Dime Edward, yo te escucho.

Él respiro con fuerza y por primera vez en doce años Edward Cullen se disponía a contar todo sobre una hija muerta.

- Tuve una hija Bella.

Todo el oxigeno salió de su cuerpo y se llevó una mano a su boca.

- Quiero contarte.

**Oh, oh…viene un capítulo totalmente Emo, traigan a su mente un Edward de diecisiete años, me asusta.**

**Ámenme o déjenme dejar comentarios es casi tan bueno como Edward haciendo su trabajo de maestro del placer.**

**A MI BETA GINE quien trabaja más de lo debido y siempre está pendiente de mi persona.**

**Bueno niñas:**

**Hoy no voy a poner todos sus nombres como saludos, hoy voy a decirles:**

**Ustedes chicas, amigas de letras y de caminos, compañeras de risas, almas mariposas que vienen al FF a leer historias hermosas, a ustedes que comparten con cada escritor su tiempo, sus ansias, sus sueños. A todas que encuentran un lugar en esta página, a las que buscan amigas, almas gemelas, sueños, inspiración y sosiego, a todas les deseo lo mejor, lo más lindo, días soleados, libros perfectos, amores apasionados, amistades eternas…Todas son almas que guardan en su interior pequeñas perlas que merecen ser cuidadas.**

Chicas, si les apetece vayan a mi otra historia: FALSAS APARIENCIAS.

O al one shot: UNA NOCHE AL DESNUDO

También quiero recomendar: MAS HERMOSA QUE EL CIELO: de Zoalecita.

Y aunque la gran Betzacosta no necesita de mi propaganda, por favor si no han leído su maravillosa, genial y magnifica DECISIONES INCORRECTAS no saben de lo que se pierden, es hermosa.


	52. Chapter 52 Mía, Mi Sol

**La obra crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer.**

**La historia es mía y desde septiembre del 2011 _El límite del Caos _está protegida bajo la ley de derechos de autor.**

**A todas las hermosas que leen esta historia un millón de gracias. A las lectoras fantasmas que se que hay muchas, miles de gracias, a todas las presiento tras cada palabra y tras cada sentimiento. Todas que siguen el trasegar de esta historia y dejan sus hermosos comentarios que no me canso de leer, degustar, amar, sonreír y de estremecerme con sus palabras lindas, a todas miles de gracias….Mi comentario de vuelta hacia ustedes es cada capítulo y mi corazón puesto en el, pensando en cada una.**

**Gracias a mi beta Gine quien siempre trabaja más de lo debido y que recibe mis gracias en pequeñas gotitas de cariño.**

**A CaroBell quien me ayudó a ponerme en situación con su explicación médica sobre los bebés enfermos y que me hizo llorar con eso, miles de gracias.**

**A mi chico….quien tuvo la paciencia y limpió mis lágrimas y me hizo pastel de chocolate: gracias baby.**

**Si nenas, capítulo difícil, que hombre para sufrir; victima y victimario. El dragón en su total oscuridad existe en mi cabeza, si él contara todo en su totalidad nos asustaría a todas, yo estoy asustada….vamos chicas…vamos hacia Edward Masen con sus diecisiete años.**

**Música.**

**Nothing Else Matter: Metallica.**

**No light, No light: Florence and the machine.**

**Angel Tears.**

**Lullaby Fatal.**

**Your Dying heart: Adrian Von Ziegler (emo total)**

**EL LÍMITE DEL CAOS.**

**MÍA, MI SOL**.

**Marzo 1997.**

Canadá.

"_Eres tan hermoso Tony eres igual a mi querido"_

"_¿Me amas hijo? Yo sé que si, no lo puedes evitar, todo el mundo debe amarme Tony"_

"_Ven baila conmigo, a tú papá le gustaba bailar conmigo, apuesto que la perra que tiene como amante no baila como yo ¿no es así Tony?"_

"_¡No escuches esa maldita música!"_

"_No quiero comer ¿vas a envenenarme? Apuesto que eso quieres querido, pero no lo voy a permitir"_

"_No hables Tony"_

"_¡No quiero verte! Tu presencia me sofoca, eres tan estúpido niño, ¿extrañas a tu papi? ¿Es así? ¡Él te odia Tony! ¡Te odia! Eres una maldita carga para él, ¿sabes por qué? Porque eres igual a mi Edward Cullen, igual ¡estamos podridos!, ¡Ojala no hubieses nacido Edward! Todos hubiéramos sido muy felices, yo hubiera sido feliz. ¡Yo! Que nací para ser feliz maldito niño estúpido ¿Por qué no te mueres?"_

Y se despertaba bañado en sudor y con el desespero de la necesidad de heroína.

- Quiero que duela.

- No es necesario.

- ¡Quiero que duela!- malditos idiotas ¿qué puta gracia había si no dolía esa mierda?

Cerró los ojos y permitió que el tatuador le hiciese la serpiente enorme en su espalda, no era necesario anestesia, estaba en los mundos de la droga, y si dolía mil veces mejor.

La enorme serpiente parecía moverse en su espalda, recorría toda su espina dorsal, podía hasta sentirla reptar por todo su cuerpo. La mujer que lo acompañó le preguntó ¿por qué una serpiente? Él no le contestó, solo sabía que debía ser ella, un reptil, algo venenoso, algo igual a él _somos ponzoñosos hijo _esa era la gran verdad que le había dejado su madre, esa era su herencia; su capacidad de inocular veneno.

Se miró al espejo y se vio con el cabello casi llegándole a los hombros, con los ojos furiosos, con los huesos sobresaliendo sobre su piel ¿dieciséis años? Una mierda, tenía cien y quería morir, eso le gustaría a su madre.

Días después la mujer lo había abandonado, mejor dicho había huido de él _maldito hijo de puta demente _le gritó cuando éste entró a un bar con todo y la moto porque la perra esa estaba follando con otro tipo. Le importaba un comino la maldita, solo que no le gustaba que jugaran con él.

La había conocido en Denver cuando él y Jessica andaban en la moto como dos locos por todo el país. Jessica, la que olía a mandarina y le hacía olvidar cuan desastrosa y estúpida era su vida, Jessica quien era tan tonta y egoísta, pero que aún así él amaba, ellos dos que se encontraron para así poder compartir noches de soledad en la que ambas madres los sumían. Pero él la lastimaba y ella lo lastimaba también, unos días antes de conocer a la mujer le dijo que estaba embarazada y él le gritó como un loco ¿cómo podía estar embarazada? Maldición, él no debía tener bebés, él no podía ¿qué haría con un niño? Solo hacerlo sufrir como sus padres lo hicieron. Durante dos días caminó como un loco por la calle, muerto de miedo por lo que iba a pasar, solo tenía dieciséis años, no tenía nada, no quería nada, su madre un año antes lo había dejado roto y vacío, sin embargo una pequeña esperanza en aquel mundo caótico surgió en él…¿quizás? ¿Tal vez? … volvió al hotel donde estaba con Jessica pero lo que vio fue terrible para él, ella estaba tan mal y tan dañada que por poco la golpea.

- ¡Estas embarazada!

- No me toques, no lo estoy maldito ¿Dónde estabas? Te he buscado por todas partes Edward.

- ¿Cómo que no estás embarazada?

- Yo creí… yo creí- ella empezó a llorar- eres tan malo conmigo, tan malo, quiero algo mío Edward y tú no me das nada ¡nada! ¡Nada! Estoy harta, estoy harta- los ojos azules de la chica estaban hinchados de llorar y por la droga- quiero dejar de vivir en estos lugares, quiero bonitos vestidos y tú… tú maldito niño rico.

- Yo te doy todo Jess- estaba más allá de la rabia, más allá.

- No, solo me das droga Edward, folladas en las esquinas y tu asqueroso dolor, nunca, nunca he reído contigo, nunca, yo he estado ahí, ahí con la loca de tu madre, yo estuve ahí ¿te acuerdas? Cuando…

-¡Cállate!

La chica lo abrazó con fuerza y le dio pequeños besos en el rostro.

- Llévame a Nueva York, llévame, quiero ver a Jacob, quiero conocer a Esme, llévame a Nueva York.

- ¡No!

- ¿Por qué?- la pregunta la hizo entre hipos y gritos - llévame gatito, por favor llévame.

No, él no la llevaría a la maldita ciudad, no quería ver a su padre quien siempre lo metía a centros de rehabilitación, no quería ver la cara del maldito mentiroso… lo amaba demasiado, el maldito que lo dejó solo con ella.

- ¿Por qué me dijiste que estabas embarazada?

La chica se alejó, le tenía terror a las furias del chico.

- Pensé… pensé.

- ¿Qué pensaste Jessica?- oh si, ella había visto a su padre bajar de un hermoso mercedes, ella había visto el dinero que el chico manejaba, leyó sobre su poderosa familia… todo era dinero- ¿me amas?

- Yo te amo Eddie, yo te amo.

_Ella no lo hace Tony, la perrita quiere tu dinero niño ¡despierta!_

- ¡Mientes! Mientes como todos lo hacen Jessica, mientes.

Fue así que cuando esa mujer se presentó frente a él y sin más ni más dejó que él la cogiera en una calle cualquiera, simplemente se dejó llevar y abandonó a Jessica en un hotel sin importarle nada más.

En las noches sin poder dormir, su madre se presentaba y se sentaba frente a él y conversaba con ella, y en algunas ocasiones Lizzy volvía a ser la del principio y le susurraba al oído que lo amaba, y él drogado hasta los tuétanos le creía.

- ¿Mamá?

Unos ojos dulces le sonrieron.

- No cariño, soy yo Catherine.

- ¿Cathy?- abrió los ojos y todo era blanco y olía a desinfectante y a medicina.

La mujer besó la frente del muchacho, corrió desde Nueva York cuando él la llamó pidiendo ayuda, desde hacía dos años vivía rezando por aquel niño dulce que un día conoció y a quien ella le regaló "los hermanos Karamazov" sorprendiéndola cuando a la semana le dijo _es un libro muy triste Cathy y me gusta mucho… ¿Crees tú que el personaje de Iván tendrá redención?..._

- Estoy aquí, estoy aquí- la usualmente fría y franca secretaria de su padre comenzó a llorar- casi nos matas de un susto ¿quieres morir Edward Cullen? Te han buscado por cielo y tierra, tus padres están como locos ¿Por qué le haces eso a tu padre niño?

El niño salvaje cerró sus puños y contestó furioso.

- Le odio.

Si, se acordaba, el maldito chulo le dijo que era de la mejor calidad… ¿para qué sirve el dinero de papá si no es para tener lo mejor? A punto de la muerte llamó a Catherine y ésta llamó al padre que movilizó casi toda la policía en Toronto para que fueran por su chico que agonizaba en un hotel de mala muerte.

- No digas eso Edward Cullen, no seas injusto, está afuera con tu madre y están desesperados por saber de ti, quieren verte- Cathy había estado vigilante que el chico despertara, era la única que podía controlarlo, porque siempre que veía a su padre el niño destrozaba todo lo que veía.

La reacción de Edward no se hizo esperar, se paró de la cama, se arrancó la pequeña jeringuilla de su mano y fue hacía la mujer, quien no le tenía miedo y quien no parpadeó un segundo frente al niño que le doblada la estatura.

- ¡Dile que se largue! ¡Dile que lo quiero lejos de mí!

Catherine sin terror levantó la mano y le dio una cachetada al muchacho.

- ¡No! ¡Basta ya! Él te ama niño, Esme te ama.

- Ella no es mi madre ¡la odio!

Los gritos se escucharon en todo el pasillo y Esme al escuchar eso, escondió su cara en el pecho de su esposo.

- Nunca ¿me oyes niño tonto? ¡Jamás te atrevas a decir eso! Porque tú sabes que no es verdad, tú amas a esa mujer, ella es tu madre.

- Mi madre está muerta.

La loca medusa se instaló en los espacios de la habitación del hospital, pero ella nunca fue capaz con Catherine Ford.

- Esa mujer no fue tu mamá, ella fue un maldito accidente- lo tomó de la cara- ¿me oyes Edward? ¿Me oyes? Tu madre está afuera, te ama y espera por ti ¿me escuchas?

Pero no, él no escuchaba a nadie, Carlisle y Esme entraron a la habitación y él simplemente dejó de escuchar, solo abrió la boca para decirle a su padre.

- Apuesto que me querías muerto, algún día te voy a dar el gusto papá.

El padre aterrado se le acercó para acariciar el cabello de su hijo, pero el _No me toques nunca más en tu maldita vida _lo alejó y marcó desde ese momento las pautas entre padre e hijo.

A la semana se había escapado del centro de rehabilitación y sin un dólar en el bolsillo corrió a Chicago peligrando en las carreteras y muerto de hambre y de frío.

Llegó donde su abuelo Anthony, quien no le quiso abrir la puerta.

- ¡Fuera de mi casa Edward! No te quiero aquí.

- Tengo frío y hambre, solo un momento por favor.

- ¡No! no voy a tener un drogadicto en mi casa- y le cerró la puerta en su cara.

Lleno de furia, Edward buscó una piedra de la calle y sin medir las consecuencias rompió una de las ventanas del frente.

- ¡Me lo debes! Me lo debes abuelo, me lo debes.

El viejo oculto tras la puerta sabía que el niño tenía razón, pero no podía, no quería enfrentarse a él, para Anthony Masen era mejor no enfrentarlo, el chico era como su madre, quizás peor.

El chico volvía a golpear la puerta.

- ¡Lárgate Edward!

- Abuelo- el chico gritó, su grito fue desgarrador, el viejo cerró los ojos al escuchar aquel sonido quebrado y doloroso, sin embargo no movió un músculo.

- No te quiero aquí Edward, no te quiero aquí- fue hacia la billetera y sacó un fajo de billetes y desde la ventana le tiró el dinero- toma.

- No quiero tu puto dinero.

- Es lo único que obtendrás de mí, lo único.

Los ojos verdes del chico se quedaron mirando el viejo con gesto oscuro y terrible.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice?- las lágrimas del chico se confundían con la lluvia.

- Tu madre, mataste a tu madre.

El muchacho hizo un gesto de dolor y cerró los puños para no llorar de rabia.

- ¿Yo la mate? ¡Te odio! Sabes que no es así, solo tú sabes que no es así, sabes que no es así, no te voy a perdonar nunca, nunca y el día que te mueras abuelo me pedirás perdón y jamás, jamás lo tendrás de mi ¿me oyes? ¡Jamás!- agarró el dinero y en medio de la lluvia salió corriendo. Anthony Masen lo vio irse en la oscuridad _no puedo permitir que se me acerque… hará lo mismo que Lizzy, me hará amarlo y después romperá mi corazón. _El viejo creía que ese niño terrible, al final terminaría muerto como su madre y no deseaba amarlo, ver su destrucción sería demasiado para él.

Corrió hacía la casa de Jessica, las luces estaban prendidas, tocó de manera violenta la puerta, pero Holly medio borracha le gritó.

- ¡Lárgate! O llamo a la policía.

- ¡Jessica!- pateó la puerta.

- No está Edward.

- Jessica, ábreme- iba a volver a patear la puerta pero entonces fue cuando la chica rubia le abrió.

- ¿Te cansaste de follar a las otras mujeres Eddie?

Unos ojos tiernos y de disculpa fue la respuesta que ella encontró. Él era tan hermoso, tan malo y ella lo adorada.

- Lo siento bebé.

- Oh gatito, estás tan mojado ¿te volverás a ir?

- No, te necesito Jessica.

Holly le gritó que se largara de nuevo, pero entonces él sacó el fajo de dinero que su abuelo le había dado y se lo tiró en la cara.

- ¡Mira! Ahí tienes para que compres esa mierda a la que llamas whisky- entonces la mujer agarró el fajo de dinero y se fue hacia su habitación contando los dólares y haciendo las cuentas de cuantas botellas compraría con ellas. No le importó saber que en la habitación de arriba, su hija de dieciséis años, tenia sexo salvaje con aquel ser perverso que un día la amenazó con quemarle la casa. Más que el dinero, ella le tenía terror al niño, estaba completamente loco y ella lo sabía. Además estaba podrido en dinero, eso era lo único bueno. En los delirios se veía entre la gran sociedad de Nueva York, ella, una insulsa camarera de cinco dólares la hora.

Desnudo frente a la chica quien miraba el impresionante tatuaje preguntó con furia.

- ¿Por qué Jacob?

Ella hizo un mohín inocente.

- Él es mi amigo, es tu mejor amigo gatito.

- Te dejé mil dólares.

Dinero que ella se gastó en heroína y en crack, droga nueva que ella había empezado a consumir y que él odiaba.

- Tenia que comer Eddie.

Se paró furioso.

-¿Te metiste mil dólares en drogas Jessica?

- No seas hipócrita Edward, mil dólares no es nada, nada en comparación con las juergas terribles que tú te has metido.

- ¿Te follas a Jacob?- fue contra ella y la enfrentó con un gesto aterrador.

- No, claro que no gatito- si lo hizo, pero él nunca lo sabría.

- Yo creo que le gustas.

- No, no Eddie- Jacob le dijo que la amaba, ella lo supo el primer día que lo conoció, meses atrás cuando el muchacho vino al funeral de la madre de su amigo, se lo dijo cuando el chiquillo tierno y tonto en un arranque de romanticismo adolescente le pidió que se casara con él.

- Si me mientes Jessica no te lo perdonaría jamás, jamás… tu sabes que yo no perdono, no perdono a nadie.

Al día siguiente la policía lo encontró y su padre se plantó frente a él.

- Vuelve a casa Edward.

- ¡No!

- Eres menor de edad, puedo obligarte.

Una risa cruel por parte del niño.

- No me puedes encerrar y tú lo sabes Carlisle, no puedes.

El padre bajó la cabeza, no, no podía, su niño de ajedrez y de piano se había marchado definitivamente.

- Debes terminar tus estudios hijo, falta un año, un año, vuelve y no haré nada te lo prometo.

Jessica y Holly babeaban frente al hombre rubio, sofisticado y de modales perfectos.

"_Mierda" _pensaba Holly _"con lo que vale el maldito pañuelo puedo comprarme una casa"_

Mientras que Jessica veía los tres autos estacionados en frente _"Wow, yo quiero uno de esos" _ella no fue al funeral de Lizzy, Edward no se lo permitió, ahora veía al padre en vivo y en directo, y desde ese mismo momento Jessica Stanley deseó todo lo que éste representaba.

Edward se le paró en frente al padre, estatura frente a estatura. El muchacho sonrió de manera macabra, el padre se estremeció, era la sonrisa de Lizzy.

- Con dos condiciones Carlisle.

- No estas en posición de exigir hijo.

- Entonces no me volverás a ver en tu maldita vida.

- Emmett pregunta por ti todo el día y Alice también, mamá hace pastel de cerezas y piensa en ti Edward.

El gesto duro del joven cambió; sus hermanitos, los extrañaba y Esme… como la extrañaba, extrañaba su perfume y su voz dulce, pero verlo a él… a él y se enfureció.

- Ellos no me importan.

- Puedes volver a clases con Gianna, el piano.

"_Oh no seas tonto Tony… ¡no tienes talento! No tocas el piano… ¡lo golpeas!"_

- Me importa un pito el piano, si quieres que vuelva es bajo mis condiciones ¡mis condiciones! ¿Vas a negarme eso papá?- y las últimas palabras fueron escupidas en forma de burla.

Carlisle Cullen entendía los reproches tácitos de su hijo.

- ¿Qué quieres?

Edward sonrió sabiendo que había encontrado la forma terrible de joder al padre. Tomó de la cintura a Jessica quien como siempre se comportaba como una boba que escasamente entendía lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Besó su cabello rubio.

- Jessica va conmigo, ella se va conmigo a Nueva York.

Holly ahogó un grito de victoria…

- ¡No!

- Entonces no voy a ninguna parte.

- ¡Edward Cullen! Soy tu padre, no puedes chantajearme de esta manera, no puedes.

Un chico furioso se enfrentó de hito a hito al padre que amaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo.

- Puedo, yo puedo, no me vengas ahora con tu paternidad de mierda, me dejaste solo con ella, me mentiste todo el maldito tiempo.

- Yo no te dejé solo Edward, fuiste tú, tú el que te alejaste de mi, yo solo quería protegerte.

- Pero no lo hiciste bien, no lo hiciste bien maldito seas, ella era mi madre y estaba podrida y me mentiste, el maldito mundo no era como tú me hacías creer padre, no era la música, ni los pasteles de Esme, en el mundo estaba ella, ella.

- Dios Edward ¿hasta cuándo me vas a castigar por eso?

- Para siempre.

El todo poderoso señor Cullen se retiró de la casa, pero estuvo en la ciudad por días, se paraba en su auto a ver a su hijo que como vagabundo caminaba la ciudad, lo veía, lo veía destruirse frente a sus ojos. Cuando él y Jessica se iban, él entraba a la casa y le dejaba a Holly dinero para el alimento y todo lo necesario.

- Si a mi muchacho le falta algo la mando a arrestar y hago que venga servicios sociales y mando a Jessica a un hogar de paso.

La mujer temblaba, si Jessica se iba, su boleto para Nueva York se esfumaba.

La relación de los dos adolescentes día a día era más caótica, ninguno de los dos había dejado de consumir y ambos estaban comenzando a experimentar ciertas prácticas sexuales que al principio los sorprendió. Jessica en realidad las disfrutaba pero Edward sentía un extraño vacío, cuando ella dormía a su lado, el niño cerraba los ojos y creía escuchar una voz pequeña que lo llamaba desde un lugar feliz, un olor indefinible que solo en sueños podía identificar. Enterraba la nariz en los cabellos de la chica, pero nada. Un sentimiento de insatisfacción y rabia profunda se instalaba en todo su cuerpo y con más violencia y desamparo practicaba el sexo, no solo con Jessica, sino con cuanta chica se le pusiera en el camino. La chica lo sabía y un día se fue a los golpes con él.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

- Te lo dije, te lo dije, no soy exclusivo con nadie.

- No me amas, no me amas gatito.

Si, si la amaba, la amaba porque en medio de la mierda, ella era la única que lo comprendía, la única.

- Yo te amo Jessica Stanley.

- No te acueste con otras, no lo hagas Eddie.

- ¡Déjame en paz!

Y fue entonces que ella como un animal fiero fue y le dio puños sobre el pecho, pero él no movía un solo músculo de su cuerpo y la tomó de sus muñecas.

- Eres lo más importante en mi vida Jess, pero el infierno está en mí, no pidas lo que no te puedo dar, no me pidas más.

Para ese momento el comportamiento de la chica empezó a ser errático, grosero y exigente. Estaba harta, harta de todo, harta de la pobreza, de la mediocridad y de su madre.

Finalmente el padre volvió, no quería dejar a su niño de nuevo, no importaba cómo, pero él iba a estar allí con él, aunque el niño lo mirase con ojos de repulsión.

Edward volvió a decir que sin Jessica no iba a ninguna parte.

- Está bien, Jessica va contigo, solo con una condición, ella estudia en otra escuela.

- ¡No!

Pero Jessica desesperada no iba a perder esa oportunidad, además ¿a quien le importaba estudiar? Ella que había pasado los años con la ayuda de Edward quien era un maldito genio para la química y el francés.

- No importa gatito, no importa- con ojos de rubia sin sentido- ¿voy a vivir en su casa papi Cullen?

Carlisle miró a la chica, no le gustaba, no le gustaba para nada, la niña representaba todo lo que gente como él odiaba, la mendicidad, el interés sin medida y la tontería absoluta.

- Si, vas a vivir en la casa Jess- la respuesta vino de la boca del chico.

- ¿Cuál es la otra condición Edward?

- Quiero a mi madre conmigo.

El padre hizo un gesto de no entender nada.

- Ella está muerta Edward.

- La quiero en Nueva York conmigo.

- No puedo hacer eso Edward, es ilegal, desenterrar un cadáver.

- ¿Desde cuando lo legal te interesa papi Cullen?- la serpiente reptaba en su interior.

- Déjala aquí, esta era su ciudad.

- ¡No! _tú vas donde voy yo Tony… siempre juntos _la quiero en un bonito cementerio- oh claro que si, la quería cerca para escupirle su rabia.

_Dios Lizzy ¿qué hiciste con el muchacho?_

Fue así que Carlisle habló con Anthony Masen quien dio el permiso para que el cadáver de la medusa fuese llevado lejos de allí, el hombre presintió que para el viejo eso fue un descanso.

La tonta de Jessica veía la casa, enorme, treinta habitaciones, dos piscinas, diez autos, campo abierto. En el pequeño corazón de la niña todo empezó a corromperse, quería más, quería todo, mas presentía que su novio no le daría nada y lo presionaba, lo presionaba y éste que con la presencia de su padre siempre a la vista estaba más violento, agresivo y andaba rompiendo todo a su alrededor, asustando a la pequeña Alice y al grandote inocentón de Emmett, quien lo veía y en su cabecita pensaba _Wow… ese es mi hermano _ En algún momento de ternura y culpa Edward se lo llevó para un campo de béisbol y le enseñó a jugar, lo llevó en la moto por toda la ciudad e hizo algo imperdonable: le dio tantos hot dogs que el chico se enfermó pero de felicidad; pero aquellos días en Edward se perdían y se perdían entre los constantes ires y venires a la oficina del director de su costosa escuela, dos o tres días de correccionales por las peleas en toda la ciudad y la droga en su sistema.

La amistad con Jacob era otra cosa, el corruptor y el que deseaba ser corrompido. Un día en el concierto de Green Day, otro día bailando como locos en un sitio de Punk prohibido, otro día sentados en las azoteas de los grandes rascacielos fumando un cigarrillo y hablando de todo, ambos obsesionados con la música, los libros y las motos, tanto así que fundaron una pandilla "la manada" donde otros se unieron y atemorizaron la ciudad con aquellos enormes monstruos mecánicos. Casi mueren de la risa cuando se metieron en la fiesta de la madre de Jacob con motos y todos y asustaron a los asistentes con sus apariencias de niños malos y se sentaron a hacerles gestos vulgares a las viejas estiradas que allí se encontraban; la madre de Jacob odiaba al muchacho y le prohibió la amistad con el niño Cullen, mas Billy quien sentía enorme compasión con el muchacho nunca dijo nada.

Edward envidiaba a su amigo y Jacob deseaba ser como éste. Solo él sabía lo que había sufrido con su madre, solo él lo había visto llorar como niño pequeño, pero aún así envidiaba a Edward Cullen con todo su corazón y se sentía asqueroso por eso.

Envidiaba:

Su belleza física que hacía que todas las chicas dejaran sus bragas a su paso.

Su capacidad extraña para que todos lo amaran de una manera desgarradora (su madre no lo conocía).

Su inteligencia, era el mejor en la escuela.

Su poder para que todos le temieran y sin embargo todos desearan estar a su lado.

Su talento para la música.

Sus mundos crueles, su oscuridad, su rebeldía, su no temor a nada; porque él Jacob le temía a todo, solo su amigo era capaz de sacar en él al niño rebelde que se hallaba agazapado en su interior, para Jacob quien ya estaba metido entre libros, todo aquello era algo maravilloso, nunca fue capaz de ir más allá, jamás entendió que cada cosa que él envidiaba era para Edward Cullen cargas, rabia, miedo y tristeza.

Jacob Black a su edad empezó a intuir como aquel monstruo impresionante de su amigo era más grande que la vida y un día se vio a si mismo odiándolo de la misma manera como lo amaba.

Pero lo que más le envidiaba era Jessica, la quería solo para él desde el mismo momento en que la vio y no lo pudo evitar. Fue entonces cuando ella lo llamó desde Denver porque estaba sola y sin dinero, él corrió hacia ella aunque sus padres casi enloquecieron y ella drogada y llena de tristeza le contó como "gatito" la dejó sola, eso fue el detonante para que Jacob pudiera dar rienda a la larva de su odio por su amigo y todo empeoró cuando la chica le hizo el amor sin mediar consecuencias, se oyó diciéndole "te amo Jessica" y él la oyó diciendo "te amo Edward, no me dejes sola, no me dejes sola" aquello abrió un bache en el corazón del muchacho y la envidia fue acompañada con los celos enfermos.

Trató, trató por todos los medios posibles por extirpar esos sentimientos, pero cuando veía a Jessica con su cabello rubio al viento sonriéndole como niña boba él supo que ya no había vuelta atrás y el maldito de Edward Cullen día a día daba razones para que él pudiese justificar su rabia contra él.

Mientras tanto el joven de cabello cobre se hundía más, los días en la casa se hacían insoportables, veía el lujo, su familia en el intento de ser feliz, a Esme con sus hermanos pequeños, su piano, a Gianna tras de él y solo quería vomitar, nada, nada de eso era propio, nada de eso le pertenecía.

Un día Jacob escuchó como su amigo le hacía el amor a Jessica en un baño público después de tener una pelea en el bar donde todos estaban, no pudo evitar escuchar, no fue capaz de irse de allí, lágrimas corrían por su cara. Las palabras de su amigo eran tan terribles para con ella _"yo Jessica… yo te haría el amor con ternura, por favor, por favor dame la oportunidad, por favor… yo te daré todo, todo" _ el despecho lo hizo quedarse allí y cuando vio salir a su amigo se enfrentó con la mirada cruel de su amigo.

- ¿Lo disfrutaste Jake?

La chica salió tras él.

- No tienes porqué tratarla así.

- ¿Te gusta Jacob?

Los ojos azules miraron aterrados al muchacho moreno, entonces él bajo la cabeza y fingió.

- Claro que no Edward ¿estás loco?

Pero todo se puso peor en los siguientes días, Edward desapareció, su padre como loco lo buscó por todas partes y la adicción de Jessica se hizo peor. El padre la sacó de la casa y ella fue y se refugió en los brazos del chico Black, él se moría por tocarla, una vez, una vez más, pero ella se negó.

- Lo amo a él- le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- lo amo a él Jake, es tan insoportable a veces, se despierta gritando y sudando y pensando en la perra de su madre y yo lo quiero consolar, pero no deja, no lo permite, a veces pienso que no siente nada por mi Jake, me mira a los ojos y siempre está buscando algo, no sé qué, es algo y sé que no soy yo, no soy yo.

Así fue que Jacob supo que la adicción de Jessica también se extendía a Edward Cullen. A los días éste apareció gritando por ella en su casa con un estúpido muñeco de peluche y una caja de chocolatinas y ella simplemente salió a su encuentro. Ese día Jacob supo lo que tenía que hacer, cual era su misión: rescatar a Jessica Stanley de las garras de su amigo perverso.

Si el amigo perverso se volvía más cruel, más cruel con todos, más cruel con él mismo. Intentó volver al piano, pero no fue capaz, las notas se le escapaban de las manos, los acordes no aparecían por ninguna parte, el deseo parecía haberse muerto con Lizzy. Se quedó mirando el enorme monstruo, enemigo adorado de su niñez y sintió dentro de sí mismo que finalmente su madre le había quitado lo único que le quedaba, entonces volvió contra todos, contra todo.

El comportamiento en la casa se volvió más errático, las peleas con el padre eran violentas, Esme tan solo se escondía con sus niños en la enorme casa. Emmett lo perseguía con el guante de béisbol con ojos alucinados y de adoración.

- No quiero jugar contigo niño.

- Me lo prometiste Edward, palabra de boy scout, me lo prometiste, ser mi hermano siempre.

- No soy tu hermano y lárgate.

Pero el niño de diez años de edad no entendió una palabra y aún seguía tras el fabuloso de su hermano mayor que le rehuía todo el tiempo.

Con Alice era casi lo mismo, ésta le jalaba su pantalón y le sonreía con sus ojitos tiernos y levantaba las manos para que la cargaran.

- Ahora no Alice, ahora no- y salía corriendo del lugar.

Un día la niña le preguntó en la cocina a su mamá mientras ésta cocinaba.

- Mamí ¿Por qué Edward no me quiere?

La madre se conmovió frente a esa pregunta.

- No digas eso cariño, Edward te ama y mucho.

- No, no lo hace, él me odia, me odia, nunca juega conmigo.

Fue así como Esme con un dolor profundo en su corazón temía por sus dos hijos pequeños.

- Bebé- cada día era más difícil acercarse a él, le dio dos besos que él no pudo evitar- vuelve cariño, vuelve a mí, vuelve a mí cariño, vuelve donde mamá.

- ¿Quieres que muera?

- ¡No!

- ¿Entonces por qué me dices que vaya con ella?

- No me hagas eso Edward Cullen, no voy a pelear con ella, yo no lo merezco, ya he peleado con Lizzy mucho tiempo, no me hagas hacerlo por ti, yo te merezco bebé, fuiste mío, eres mío, yo soy tu mamá.

- No lo eres, ve con tus dos mocosos, no te quiero aquí- se paró furioso del asiento en el enorme jardín de la casa Cullen.

- No vas a lograr que yo te odie niño, no lo vas a hacer, si ella te dijo que era lo que merecías ¡mintió!

- ¡No eres mi madre!

La chica dulce empezó a llorar.

- Entonces con el dolor de mi corazón bebé, quiero que te vayas de la casa, Emmett está asustado, y Alice es un bebé aún.

- ¡No los voy a lastimar!

Y fue cuando Esme se le enfrentó.

- ¿Estás seguro cariño?

No, no lo estaba.

- Nada es mío ¿no es así Esme? Nada es mío, nada- se alejó unos pasos de ella y con todo el despecho en su corazón le gritó a ella, a la que menos se merecía- ¡te odio!- y salió corriendo de allí.

Llegó corriendo hasta la habitación mientras que Jessica en sus mundos de droga se miraba al espejo mientras se probaba los mil y un vestidos que Esme le había comprado.

- Nos largamos de aquí.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! no me vas a quitar esto Eddie, no me lo vas a quitar.

Pero el muchacho muerto de rabia agarró la ropa y la tiró por la ventana.

- Nos vamos de aquí, nos vamos de aquí ¡ahora!

Y fue así que Jessica se vio de nuevo con su ropa vieja, montada en la moto con Edward Cullen jurándose a sí misma que ella volvería y volvería pronto.

Desde ese momento la relación entre los dos se hizo más fuerte, más adictiva, más necesaria y más destructiva.

Edward se vio solo con Jessica, acurrucado en su pecho, tratando de tener en ella algo de calor y de cariño, aunque sus padres Carlisle y Esme cada día, cada día estaban pendientes de él, el patriarca abandonó su empresa durante meses. De manera silenciosa y sin que nadie se diera cuenta fue Catherine Ford la que manejó el imperio y mantuvo la imagen del patriarca en el poder; mientras tanto Carlisle solo estaba para su hijo mendigando una oportunidad que éste no le quiso dar, tristemente se vio solo como un banco que proporcionaba el dinero para el sostenimiento del muchacho, quien a los dieciséis años tratándole de demostrar a su padre que no lo necesitaba empezó a trabajar en todo cuanto se le presentaba aunque la heroína cada día tomaba más el control. Nunca supo que su papá daba dinero, pues Jessica jamás se lo contó.

Al cumplir los diecisiete Edward Anthony Cullen Masen estaba literalmente en el infierno absoluto y era lo más aterradoramente hermoso que existía en el planeta y Jessica tratando de estar al lado de aquel monstruo permitía todo lo que él era capaz de hacerle, todo; pero en ella la adicción por su chico iba acompañada por el deseo de atarlo para siempre y de volver al castillo Cullen.

Un día juntos con toda la pandilla de amigos el niño tremendo provocó una pelea en la que él salió mal herido y Jessica tratando de defenderlo se metió pero esto se fue en su contra, pues al final terminó vomitando su rabia y su frustración contra él.

- Estoy harta, harta, harta, volvamos a la casa de tus padres, volvamos por favor.

- Primero muerto.

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres maldito hijo de puta? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Morir? ¿Quieres llevarme contigo? Tú y tu maldita rabia.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres?

Ella se fue hacía él y golpeó su pecho.

- ¡Todo! Quiero todo, ropa, autos, el dinero, no quiero volver a Chicago, no quiero ver a mi madre, te quiero a ti, pero no me amas Edward, no me amas, solo soy tu puta, eso es lo que soy.

- Eso no es verdad.

- ¿No? tu polla habla por ti, siempre, te acuestas con todas y te burlas de mi.

- ¿Eso es Jessica? ¿Eso es? Todo por el dinero de mi familia, por tus vestidos, por la casa.

Jessica cerró los puños con frustración.

- Eres injusto maldito, injusto- se acercó a él- he estado ahí Edward, ahí, en cada paso, con Lizzy, yo te cuidé las dos veces en el hospital cuando ni siquiera tu abuelo lo hizo, cuando no quisiste que tu padre supiera lo que pasó allí, me volví una drogadicta de mierda por tu culpa y me dices ¿qué sólo fue por el dinero? Maldito perro infeliz… yo, yo te he escuchado Eddie, he escuchado como hablas en sueños y llamas a alguien y no es a mí.

El rostro del muchacho se contrajo.

- Yo no llamo a nadie.

- Oh si… no solo a tu madre ¿tienes otra chica?

- No, demonios.

- Entonces ¿quién es la perra a la que llamas?

- Estás loca- Edward trataba de acordarse de aquellos sueños ¿Quién? ¿Quién era? _¿Quién eres?_

- No sientes nada por mí, nada- empezó a gimotear.

- No me hagas drama Jessica Stanley.

La chica respiró y sonrió con crueldad.

- Estoy embarazada.

La sonrisa cínica embotada en la droga se mostró en él.

- ¿A sí? ¿Igual como hace unos meses?

- No, ahora es verdad.

- ¡Mientes! solo quieres el maldito dinero de mi padre.

La chica sonó sus mocos con la chaqueta y gritó.

- ¡Si! Quiero eso, quiero todo, quiero amor, quiero los autos, la ropa- lo abrazó- te quiero a ti, te quiero a ti, ámame Edward Cullen, ámame a mi, ámame a mi.

Pero el chico desató las manos y la empujó.

- ¡Lárgate de mi vida! Eres como todos, solo es el maldito dinero, el maldito dinero.

_Tu padre y el maldito de William Cullen… yo nací para ser la princesa de Nueva York, me lo merecía niño._

Ella lloraba, Jacob observaba desde lejos. Como animal carroñero esperaba esa oportunidad, un puño hacia arriba en su interior, allí en ese momento de su vida el chico Black estaba frente a una disyuntiva en su vida o su amigo o la chica que amaba, cualquiera de las dos decisiones (él lo sabia) le traerían dolor y asco de sí mismo, pero ya la decisión estaba tomada y en su corazón de niño tierno supo intuitivamente que se destrozaría en el camino. Dio dos pasos hacía Jessica, ya no hubo vuelta atrás.

- ¡Quítale las manos de encima maldito loco!

Los ojos verdes furiosos de Edward Cullen se le quedaron viendo y el dolor y la crueldad se mezclaron en él.

- ¿Te la estás cogiendo maldito perro?

- La amo.

Y Edward soltó la carcajada para así poder evitar las lágrimas que deseaban salir.

- ¿Jessica?

Esa era su oportunidad, su oportunidad, cada lágrima, cada abandono, cada maldito sueño con alguien desconocido iba a ser cobrado.

- Él es mejor en la cama que tú gatito, su polla es enorme, no eres nada, Jacob es mejor, me hace gritar, tú y la droga, ya no sirves ¿qué creías Eddie? ¿Qué eras mejor? ¿El único maldito idiota? Si, Edward Cullen púdrete tú, púdrete en el infierno, es lo único que mereces, lo único.

Y con la furia de mil caballos en estampida el muchacho se fue contra su amigo y le dio un puñetazo en la cara que lo tumbó al suelo. Jacob se limpió la sangre que corría a borbotones por su rostro.

- Púdrete tú Edward Cullen, no vales la pena, eres igual de repugnante que tu madre ¡igual!

_¿Ves Tony? Todos lo saben… todos._

El chico se llevó sus manos a su cabeza y quiso tapar sus oídos, el cabello le tapó su cara, respiró fuerte, se irguió en su estatura y miró con ojos de profundo dolor a su chica y a su mejor amigo, ambos se estremecieron, Jacob sabia que le había roto el corazón a su amigo, si, solo él lo sabia; un día hacía años, el hombro de él había aguantado a su amigo cuando éste lloraba como niño pequeño.

- Eres mi amigo Jacob.

Si, una sola palabra, una sola y doce años de amistad se perdieron en el viento.

- Ya no más.

Entonces el niño demente salió corriendo en su moto como alma que lleva el diablo.

A los días la misma escena se repetía en el hospital, Catherine a su lado, el padre desesperado a su lado y Esme rezando para que un milagro lo hiciera regresar.

Fue llevado a una correccional por posesión de drogas y Carlisle desesperado por su muchacho creyó que algunos meses en ese lugar quizás era lo mejor para él.

Fue en esos meses cuando el embarazo de Jessica le estalló en la cara y la ambición de la chica mostró su rostro y así se vio pagando el silencio de la chica y las amenazas de ella para que no abortara. El padre se resignó frente al maldito karma, se vio a sí mismo diecisiete años atrás haciendo lo mismo.

Pero los tres meses en la correccional no hicieron nada de bien para el muchacho, al contrario, hubo que trasladarlo dos veces porque se metía en peleas con los otros chicos, el guardián de Edward le dijo a su padre que en algún momento el chico mataría a alguien o moriría él, fue así que Carlisle muerto de miedo sacó a su hijo a los tres meses de la correccional e hizo que sus poderosos abogados borraran cualquier huella de que éste hubiese estado en aquel lugar.

Cuando regresó a la casa solo hubo silencio.

Para Jacob quien peleó contra todos, intentó que Jessica tuviera un gesto, algo para él, pero nada fue posible. Preguntaba por Edward todo el tiempo, soñaba con él, lo amaba a él y lo odiaba, no permitió que Jacob le pusiera una mano encima. Se vio a sí mismo mendigando un poco de cariño, pero nada, al contrario ella era cruel, muy cruel, ni siquiera el bebé le importaba, solo deseaba a su novio loco a su lado; por lo tanto el odio contra Edward Cullen creció y odió todo lo que él representaba y odió a esa cosa que crecía en el interior de Jessica Stanley.

- ¿Sigues consumiendo?

- No te importa.

Y para su culpa no hizo nada porque ella dejara de hacerlo.

Así que un día ella gritando en la habitación supo que Jessica con solo siete meses de embarazo iba a dar a luz el hijo de Edward Cullen.

Carlisle calló todo el tiempo, en el mundo de su niño todo era un caos, se vio a portas de contarle sobre el bebé, pero la presión de la chica y de su madre no lo permitieron; de alguna manera ambas sabían que si el bebé iba a manos del muchacho, nunca verían el dinero que éste representaba. Jessica a pesar de lo estúpida que era entendió que Edward Cullen nunca sería suyo, por lo tanto tener ese bebé iba al menos darle aunque fuese su dinero. Lloró toda una noche sabiendo que al final se había convertido en lo que más odiaba: en su madre.

La niña nació un cuatro de diciembre, Carlisle y Esme corrieron al hospital, ésta última supo lo que pasaba y solo pensaba en su hijo y en la reacción de éste cuando lo supiera, estaba aterrada, además porque desde hacía una semana nadie sabía dónde estaba y todos lo buscaban.

La bebé nació llena de complicaciones y para los abuelos verla fue doloroso.

- Debemos decirle a Edward.

- ¡No!- Jessica gritó- no lo quiero cerca de ella maldito viejo, no lo quiero cerca.

Esme muerta de rabia se le enfrentó.

- Él tiene derecho.

- ¡Fuera de aquí puta! Ustedes son iguales, no me la van a quitar- la niña tonta estaba desesperada, no había querido ver a la niña, ahora que ella había nacido sabía que la máquina de poder Cullen se llevaría su tiquete a la riqueza.

Jacob idiotizado y mirando a la puerta contaba los minutos para ver aparecer el diablo.

La niña entraba en crisis, lo médicos sólo atinaban a mirar al abuelo que no se había despegado del bebé en aquellos días.

Finalmente Edward había aparecido Esme muerta de terror y con lágrimas en los ojos se enfrentó a ese huracán y le contó todo.

El rugido de furia no se hizo esperar, frente a ella tumbó todo a su paso y corrió en la moto como un loco por toda la ciudad, Esme desesperada llamó a Catherine quien frente a Thomas no dijo nada y solo le atinó a decir _él me necesita cariño _Thomas no preguntó nada _Ese niño va a ser la destrucción de esa familia._

Corriendo por el hospital en busca de su padre lo primero que vio fue la cara de Jacob Black y ciego de furia se fue contra él.

- ¡Lo sabias! ¡Lo sabias!- lo golpeó tan fuerte que varios de los paramédicos y su padre y el padre de Jacob tuvieron que detenerlo para que no lo matara.

- No la querías maldito.

- ¿Qué sabes tu? ¿Qué sabes tú?

Por un momento con cinco hombres deteniéndolo y con lágrimas en los ojos Edward preguntó.

- ¿Es mía Jacob? ¿Mía?

Una risa triste y cruel surgió del muchacho.

- Para su desgracia- limpiándose la sangre de su cara- no la toqué maldito, ella está obsesionada contigo, es tuya y su muerte pesa sobre ti.

- ¡Jacob!- Billy miró a su hijo ¿de dónde salía tal crueldad?- cállate.

Edward desistió de luchar, miró a su padre quien supo que en ese momento estaba por perder a su hijo definitivamente.

- ¡Lo sabias!

- Hijo.

Una nueva traición, una de tantas.

El padre bajó la cabeza en síntoma de resignación.

- Yo solo quería protegerte y protegerla a ella.

Los ojos verdes miraron a su padre con profunda y completa furia.

- Tu protección me pudre y me destruye Carlisle Cullen ¡suéltenme! – Pero los hombres no lo hicieron- ¡suéltenme! Quiero ver a mi hija.

Carlisle hizo un gesto y los hombres lo soltaron.

Uno de los médicos se ofreció a llevarlo a la sala de incubadoras. Él camino dos pasos, pero se detuvo y sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo golpeó de nuevo a Jacob Black.

- Si te acercas te mato.

Catherine lo vio pegado del vidrio de la sala de incubadora y ahogó un gemido, como siempre la mujer fuerte y de temperamento de hierro sentía que frente a ese niño toda aquella fuerza desaparecía, pero guardó la tristeza y se acercó a él, tomó su cabello y acarició con dulzura su cabeza. La bebé era pequeña, casi mínima y estaba llena de tubos y respiraba con dificultad, Edward no parpadeaba.

- Ella es Mía Catherine, es mía.

- Claro que si cariño, claro que si.

Se despegó del vidrio y fue hacía la pared y ocultó la cara en ella y en dos segundos se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a llorar como niño pequeño, mientras que Cathy lo abrazaba con fuerza.

- Es bonita ¿no es así?

- Mucho.

- Y ella me va amar.

- Así es, te va a adorar.

- Nadie me ama Cathy.

- Yo te amo mucho Edward.

- Ella me va a amar.

Cathy y Esme pelearon con todo el personal para que él pudiese entrar a la sala de incubación, temblaba como un niño pequeño cuando pudo meter sus manos cubiertas con los guantes, tocó su mejilla y un murmullito de gatito salió de ella.

En ese momento, en un mínimo de segundo, él, Edward Cullen se enamoró total e irremediablemente. Algo calido y bonito se instaló en su cuerpo y como hacía muchos años no lo hacía, sonrío de manera franca y total

- Hey bebé, soy tu papá y tu eres mía, solo mía, mi sol, así te voy a llamar Mía, solo mía y de nadie más.

Carlisle se quedó observando desde lejos, no importaba el odio del muchacho, sabía que tenía que quedarse allí aunque éste le gritara su desprecio en la cara. Edward permitió que su padre estuviese allí, aunque no le dirigía la palabra.

Los médicos le explicaron detalladamente lo que ocurría.

- Debe agradecer que esté viva aún y que no tenga una malformación visible, pero el consumo de droga de la madre ha dejado secuelas y si sobrevive será un milagro, está baja de peso, propensa a infecciones y – el médico continuó con miles de términos médicos que Edward no entendía, solo entendió que tarde o temprano la niña moriría y todo sería su culpa- está muy mal internamente señor Cullen, no espere que sobreviva mucho tiempo.

Como un toro fue hacía el médico quien se ocultó tras el escritorio.

- ¡Sálvela!

- No puedo hacer nada, una infección, las convulsiones, la muerte súbita puede sobrevenir en cualquier momento, es inevitable, la drogadicción de los padres hicieron que ella no tenga salvación.

- ¡Maldito!- miro a Carlisle- no lo quiero a él cerca de mi hija, no lo quiero a él.

- Él es el mejor Edward.

- ¡No lo quiero a él!

Fue así como el doctor Green dejó su práctica privada y se dedicó a la pequeña niña.

En la noche con todo el odio reconcentrado fue hacia la habitación de Jessica quien dormitaba con Jacob a su lado, de una patada abrió la puerta. Ella saltó al verlo.

- ¿Esta muerta? ¿No es así?- gritó histérica.

- No te quiero cerca, no la toques, no te quiero cerca- El hijo de Billy Black quien ya media casi dos metros de estatura saltó, pero una mano en el cuello lo detuvo- ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudieron? ¡Estabas embarazada!

- No me vengas ahora con eso Eddie, no me vengas con eso, tú la mataste.

- No es verdad, no es verdad- tiró a su ex amigo contra el sofá.

- Yo solo quería que me amaras, yo quería eso.

- Yo te amaba.

- No amas a nadie Edward Cullen, a nadie, solo la maldita droga y a la perra de Lizzy, de resto nada te importa, nada.

- Si Mía muere no te lo voy a perdonar Jessica ¡jamás!

- ¿Mía? Ni siquiera vas a dejar que yo le ponga nombre.

- ¡No! no la vas a tocar nunca en tu vida, si lo haces te mueres- salió de la habitación y entonces los gritos de la chica llenaron todo el pasillo.

- No amas a nadie Edward Cullen, nunca serás capaz de amar a nadie, estás podrido, deberías estar muerto ¿me oyes? Muerto… no te la mereces, no te la mereces.

Desde ese día no se despegó del bebé, todo el dinero Cullen fue puesto para que la niña tuviese una habitación solo para ella, con su padre durmiendo a su lado, el doctor Green intentó explicarle que la niña no podía tener mucho contacto con él. Se moría por tocarla, pero no pudo. Le hablaba todo el tiempo, su voz de niño volvió a él y un día se sorprendió riendo frente al televisor viendo los Tiny toons (Lizzy lo ridiculizaba cada vez que él intentaba ser niño de nuevo) también le cantaba canciones y hasta le compuso una pequeña nana que solo cantaba en susurros. Le compró la más hermosa cuna, nadie lo acompañó, ni siquiera Cathy, compró ropa de bebé, todo de un color rosa pálido, juguetes, se imaginaba pintando el cuarto, deseaba volver al mundo que había perdido, deseaba una mascota para que su bebé sintiera la alegría que él tuvo de niño con su pequeño animal, trató de cambiar un poco su aterrador aspecto físico, se cortó el cabello y dejó los piercing y sus botas de hoolingans intimidante. Se vio de nuevo a sí mismo frente al espejo y trató de reconocer al Edward antes de Lizzy Masen. No deseaba asustarla _ella no me tendrá miedo… seremos sólo ella y yo… volveré a estudiar y trataré de ser mejor, quiero ser mejor… ¡Dios! quiero quitarme el maldito tatuaje._

Carlisle, Esme y Catherine lo acompañaban todo el tiempo, pero no aceptaba que nadie se le acercara.

Pero la niña sufría grandes crisis y él se veía pegado a la pared mientras el doctor Green trataba de mantenerla estable, desesperado preguntaba ¿_le duele?... ¿le duele?_ El doctor solo atinaba a contestar _hacemos lo posible Edward… hago lo posible _ una noche la crisis fue tan terrible que él salio corriendo de allí y la adicción y la necesidad de no sentir lo hicieron volver a la droga con más fuerza.

A veces creía escucharla, se paraba e iba a la incubadora:

- ¿Qué dices bebé?

Pero nada y volvía a dormitar entre las brumas y el pequeño sonido de nuevo y no se movía tan solo permitía que aquella voz quizás producto de las alucinaciones lo hicieran feliz.

Se vio rezando en la pequeña iglesia, Esme de niño le había enseñado a orar y rezaba y prometía miles de cosas. Volvió al piano y con sorpresa se vio tocando de nuevo _el amor necesita sacrificios _leyó un día y entonces se dijo que cambiaría un amor por otro, por otro más grande y mejor y en la pequeña iglesia del hospital se prometió que si Mía se salvaba nunca, jamás volvería a tocar el piano.

Pero nada, nada fue posible, el pequeño cuerpo de Mía se deterioraba y Edward con terror y sin fe en nada y en nadie vio como la niña iba cediendo poco a poco.

Susurros…

Sonidos pequeñitos.

Un cuerpo que no crecía.

Mía intentando luchar.

No la escuchó nunca llorar…

Unos ojos azules muy pequeños se abrían y miraban a su alrededor…

Una pequeña mano sostenía su dedo…

Ella era tan pacífica y quieta…

Dormía tan lindamente…

Dormía sin entender lo que ocurría a su alrededor…

Dormía…

Dormía…

Y al final no despertó….

Se vio frente a la incubadora con el pequeño escarpín en la mano, tratando de volver su cuerpo de mármol para no sentir como un dolor quemante y desgarrador llegaba y lo dejaba sin aire. El mundo se desintegró ese día de mayo, y él escuchó en su cabeza el tronar del infierno que estallaba en su interior.

Todos intentaron consolarlo, todos tratando de hablar y él solo apretaba el escarpín en su mano y hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano para no ir sobre cada uno y degollarlos.

El día del funeral de la pequeña veía a Jessica histérica y la odió con todo su corazón y en medio de todos y sin respetar el duelo se gritaron y se reprocharon cada uno de los años terribles que habían pasado juntos. Billy y Carlisle temiendo lo peor llevaron a la policía, pues el chico en el hospital amenazó en repetidas ocasiones en acabar con la vida de Jacob y de Jessica.

Jacob lloró la muerte de la niña, no la amaba, no sentía nada por ella, pero sin embargo que ella hubiese muerto abrió un bache en el corazón del muchacho, él, Jessica y Edward eran los culpables de su muerte, al final la niña pagó las culpas, los excesos y los desamores de cada uno.

Se arrastró durante días como una babosa por toda la ciudad, caminaba sin rumbo fijo, parecía un espectro, era aterrador encontrarlo en medio de la calle, todos se apartaban cuando lo veían, sólo Esme parecía no temerle, ella deslizaba una mano por el cabello salvaje mas él no movía un músculo ni mostraba un signo de dolor, pero su madre sabía que dentro de su chico había una alimaña ponzoñosa en su interior.

Un día Esme se atrevió a hablarle de Dios y el consuelo del cielo y la eternidad.

- Ella es un ángel en el cielo bebé, Dios necesita ángeles.

Y por primera vez aquella serpiente y su veneno salió al exterior.

- ¿Dios? – gritó furioso y se fue contra aquella mujer a quien no reconocía como madre, menos en ese momento- ¿Dónde diablos ha estado él en mi vida? No me hables de algo que no existe.

- No digas eso Edward Cullen.

- ¿Decir qué? ¿La viste? ¿La viste? Ella era tan pequeña y frágil y todo el maldito dolor estaba allí, ¡Dios! ¡Lo odio! No existe, no existe y si existe me odia, me odia a mí.

- No es así, todo pasa por una razón.

- Oh si, si, la razón es siempre la misma, la misma, soy un maldito, Lizzy lo sabía, Lizzy me lo decía todo el tiempo.

- Lizzy era una maldita demente- y por primera y única vez en su vida Esme Platt levantó la voz.

- Y yo soy su hijo.

- ¡No! tú eres mío, mío.

Mas el odio del muchacho no media nada y ella era la victima más próxima y con el poder de su odio le gritó algo que aún años después le dolía.

- Tu no eres nada, nada, nada- y la arrinconó contra la pared y dejó que Elizabeth hablara por él- eres una mujer insignificante y estúpida.

Esme suspiró y perdonó en ese instante.

- Si, es verdad, pero yo aún así te amo cariño.

El muchacho de casi dos metros de estatura vio a su madre pequeña amándolo a pesar de todo y se llevó las manos a las sienes y acalló por medio segundo los tronares en su cabeza.

- No, yo no… yo… no- y salió corriendo lejos de allí.

Meses, meses en todas partes, Europa, peleas, alcohol, droga… y al final Londres y una niña pequeña de nombre Anne hija de una chica estúpida lo enfrentó con todo, lo enfrentó a la paternidad perdida, al deseo de dar, de sacrificar, de mimar, una niña rubia y sana como nunca lo fue Mía y de nuevo la pérdida y la ausencia.

Se estrelló en aquel carro y maldita sea amo cada hueso roto.

Despertó y Esme lo veía con su insoportable amor a él. ¿Para qué huir? Donde fuese era lo mismo, buscando la muerte y ella no lo encontraba, entendió que vivir era su castigo y que al intentar fugarse del mundo era un acto de cobardía, que la droga era un paliativo del dolor, una intoxicación de los sentidos y de la culpa, él viviría porque Mía estaba muerta, él no merecía el descanso, no merecía la tranquilidad y no merecía perdón.

Fue así que volvió…

Volvió:

Frío.

Oscuro.

Maquinal.

Indiferente.

Lleno de odio.

De rabia.

Despiadado.

Vengativo y cruel.

Nadie lo pudo detener.

Su primera victima fue Jessica y por ende Jacob, no hubo piedad, se fue contra ella y cobró cada día de la vida de la niña.

Se paró frente a la casa Black el día del matrimonio de ella haciéndole saber que estaba allí, la atosigó con promesas, hizo lo que en cuatro años de estar juntos nunca había hecho: decir cosas hermosas, palabras de amor desgarrado, le habló de la dependencia de él hacia ella, la siguió como animal a su presa, la envolvió en la telaraña de una pasión caliente y total. Al final Edward entendió que amaba a Jessica con el amor que se siente por un compañero de viaje, por alguien que entendió el camino de sus tribulaciones y soledades, que en aquel trasegar de sexo, droga y violencia algo más profundo los unió: la soledad, y que la bebé fue la oportunidad de ambos, pero que simplemente estaban tan rotos que ya no era posible ninguna salvación. Entonces Jessica de veinte años de edad una noche corriendo en su auto de un millón de dólares, con zapatos de tres mil, con tres anillos de diamantes en sus dedos, con un vestido de Versace diseñado para ella y con una cuenta bancaria que hizo que su madre Holly agradeciera el que ella hubiese nacido murió creyendo que al final del día, por fin, finalmente Edward Anthony Cullen Masen le daría el sueño de amor eterno que ella soñaba cuando lo veía dormir a su lado.

De allí en adelante el príncipe oscuro de Nueva York surgió en su totalidad, se paró frente a la torre de cristal y dejó que la dureza del cemento y del hierro penetraran en él y se reinventó de nuevo con furia, fortificó los músculos del alma hasta hacer que ésta fuese impenetraba e intocable. La universidad fue su territorio de entrenamiento, cada una de las personas que encontró fueron sus ratas de laboratorio, mujeres para dominar, sexo violento y salvaje para extender su crueldad y su asco. Los hombres para intimidar y ejercer poder, maestros para hacerles saber que ninguno era como él, todos se volvieron sus títeres.

Pero solo en su interior y en el alcohol el niño arrinconado y triste clamaba por algo, algo que lo reconciliara con el mundo, ese niño que amaba la música de piano, que a escondidas leía a Dylan Thomas y a Dostoyevski, que amaba a sus hermanos con locura, que adoraba a Esme, que respetaba y dejaba que Catherine Ford lo regañara como niño pequeño, que amaba y odiaba a su padre, que guardaba un escarpín rosa, ese, ese se ocultaba y sentía nostalgia de una voz olvidada en el tiempo y en la inocencia.

Edward Cullen un dragón lleno de cicatrices y cruento desde su torre de poder miraba Nueva York desde un telescopio y de manera desesperada e intuitiva esperaba que un día viniera alguien a salvarlo de sí mismo y de pronto con la esperanza perdida la voz se hizo cuerpo, el perfume se instaló en su vida y el sueño vino con trenzas y con nombre delicado y gentil para salvarlo de caos absoluto.

/::/

Un silencio en la habitación tres horas de una historia temible e Isabella Swan escuchando aquel monólogo temible.

- No me odies Isabella.

Bella gimió, libros, cientos, una sensibilidad engendrada por la madre, la comprensión y dulzura del padre y nada, nada en su vida le había preparado para algo así.

- ¿Mía?

- Mi hija.

- ¿Cuántos años tenías?

- Diecisiete.

- Eras un niño- dijo con la voz rasgada- un niño, por amor de Dios.

- Un monstruo.

- Un niño, solo un niño- lo repetía para sí misma.

Un asco se aglomeró en su estomago y de pronto se vio corriendo hacia el baño y vomitando la hiel terrible de aquella historia.

Cuando salió del baño, lo vio allí vestido como aquel hombre siniestro y fue entonces que ella supo cuanta dureza y voluntad había en aquella armadura.

- Me odias, te doy asco- su gesto era indescifrable.

- ¡No! ¡No!

- Te doy asco, soy asqueroso Swan- y en medio segundo salió de la habitación.

- ¡Edward!

- No tienes porqué perdonarme, no lo merezco Isabella Swan, soy tan idiota en creer que yo… -abrió la puerta del apartamento y salió.

Bella corrió como loca a su habitación con lágrimas en sus ojos, se puso un par de tenis y una chaqueta y corrió escaleras abajo tras de él.

Sam y los hombres estaban allí.

- ¿El señor Cullen?

- No quiso que lo acompañáramos señorita.

- ¿Hacia donde fue?

- Calle abajo- Paul señaló.

_Oh Claro… hacia la oscuridad._

Bella salió corriendo, dio orden a los hombres que la siguieran.

Corrió tras él, esa figura perdida en la oscuridad que caminaba por las calles con su abrigo negro y con toda aquella historia terrible sobre sus espaldas.

- ¡Edward! ¡Por favor!- pero él seguía caminando- ¡Edward!- de pronto éste paró en seco.

- No me sigas Swan, no me sigas- y siguió caminando.

Y ella lo siguió sin importar la orden. El paso de él se hizo más fuerte y ella tan pequeña no fue capaz de seguirlo.

- Por favor ángel, parezco una hormiga siguiendo un elefante, por favor.

Edward volteó furioso.

- No eres una hormiga, eres un hermoso y esplendoroso cisne, yo soy el gusano, yo lo soy.

Cansada no tanto por las casi diez calles en que lo siguió silenciosa sino por la historia que retumbaba en sus oídos, Isabella Swan corrió y se lanzó hacía él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- No digas eso baby, no digas eso.

- Soy asqueroso Isabella.

- No, eso no es verdad.

- Yo te doy asco, vomitaste porque te doy asco.

Bella se desprendió y lo enfrentó con rostro ceñido y triste.

- ¡No! estoy furiosa, furiosa con todo, no es justo, no es justo todo lo que te pasó, estoy furiosa conmigo por no haber estado allí, estoy furiosa por todo lo que tuviste que pasar, me muero de celos con Jessica, ella tuvo algo que debió ser mío- los ojos verdes de él brillaron en la oscuridad- estoy furiosa con Jacob, estoy furiosa con todos, no puedo ni imaginarme todo aquello sin que me muera de dolor mi cielo, daría todo lo que soy, todo lo que tengo para que no hubieses pasado por nada de eso, por nada de eso.

- Yo tuve culpa Isabella, yo fui culpable de todo, culpable de que ella muriera.

- No fue así.

- Es, lo es, no soy la victima Bella, fui el victimario, todos debían pagar y no medí consecuencias.

- Pero eras solo un niño- pateó el suelo- quiero devolverme en el tiempo y ahorcar a tu madre Edward Cullen, te lo digo, te lo digo, no dudaría un minuto con eso mi cielo.

- Lizzy- sonrió de manera amarga- la muerte de mi hija fue su venganza, debió ser muy feliz.

Bella lo observó, él sólo miraba a otra parte, a su pasado….

- Ven a casa baby, ven a casa, vamos a tu casa si quieres, yo te voy a cuidar, ven a dormir conmigo-fue y tomó sus manos- estoy aquí, no me iré jamás, jamás.

Pero él desató sus manos rápidamente, vio a sus hombres y los llamó, los dos autos se estacionaron enfrente.

- Llévenla a su casa.

- ¡No!

- Llévenla a su casa ¡ahora!

- No, yo quiero estar aquí, no quiero estar en otra parte, por favor.

Mas él no dijo nada, besó su cabello oscuro con fervor y dijo.

- Está lloviendo ¿no has notado nena que siempre llueve cuando estamos juntos? Siempre llueve- y se alejó corriendo por plenas calles.

Lo vio partir sabiendo que si él quería estar solo él lo estaría.

-Vamos señorita Swan, déjelo, siempre hace lo mismo camina por horas.

- ¿Lo cuidas Sam?

- Claro que si, el otro auto lo seguirá sin que él se de cuenta, se lo prometo.

Bella fue llevada a su apartamento, se sentó en el borde de la cama que aún tenía el recuerdo del holocausto sexual y amoroso de ambos, el olor de hermoso perfume y la presencia de asfixia de aquel hombre el en aire.

_Él ha sufrido mucho Bella… ha sufrido mucho no sabes cuánto _Oh si Catherine ¿cómo imaginar semejante dolor? Y presentía que la historia continuaba y continuaba, y que él sólo contó lo superficial _hasta en eso me protege… me protege de su historia… ¿hasta cuándo ángel? ¿Hasta cuándo?_

Cerró los ojos y hundió la nariz en su almohada y con el esfuerzo de su imaginación y con las palabras resonando aún, la imagen de aquel adolescente vino a su cabeza y el dolor de él se traslado a ella hasta el punto que le fue imposible respirar _¿cómo pudiste sobrevivir? ¿Cómo?_ Y la voz de él contestó _sobreviví por ti mi sueño… por ti _si, él lo había hecho _vuelve a mi… vuelve, me pasaré toda mi vida Edward Cullen resarciendo mi ausencia de tu vida, lo voy a hacer._

Tres horas después Bella sintió el abrazo de hierro en su cintura y el hundir de su nariz en su cabello. En silencio Bella tomó su brazo y apretó más fuerte y sin palabras le dijo que ella no se iría nunca más, a los minutos lo sintió dormir y ella lo hizo con él.

A las ocho de la mañana se despertó y no lo encontró a su lado, saltó de la cama desesperada, pero vio la camisa, el abrigo y los guantes sobre la silla y dio gracias a Dios.

Caminó despacio y entre abrió la puerta y lo vio en la sala, solo con su pantalón y descalzo, el tatuaje enorme símbolo de lo que él creía que era se mostraba en el esplendor de la mañana. Miraba por la ventana y tomaba café y en la otra mano el manuscrito de su libro.

Bella tímidamente salió de la habitación y con pasitos pequeños llegó hasta él y besó su espalda y la serpiente temible en ella.

- Hice el desayuno y café nena, Paul trajo las donas que te gustan- su voz era dura y monocorde.

- Gracias Edward.

- Terminé de leer esta maravilla Isabella- la llevó a la mesa y la obligó a sentarse, ella no decía nada, le sirvió el café y el desayuno, su rostro era de mármol duro.

- Siéntate conmigo baby.

Él lo hizo y tomó su café en silencio.

- Anoche caminé y caminé como un loco Swan, me paré en el puente Hudson como siempre lo hacía cuando era un chico y miré el río y todo era tan quieto y oscuro como siempre nena, pero por primera vez no me sentí perdido y solo nena, el haberte contado sobre Mía fue un descanso para mi, en doce años ella fue mi secreto, lo único real que yo había tenido en mi sucia vida, lo único hasta que tu apareciste en ella, llevé mis manos a mi nariz y olían a ti mi amor y no eras un sueño eres real.

- Soy real- tomó su mano con fuerza.

- Yo… yo sabía donde llegar, no como antes que buscaba mi casa y mi casa eres tú Isabella Swan, soy como esa mujer Sara, la de tu libro, buscar y buscar por todas partes y finalmente encontrar lo que desesperadamente quería- el hablar era lento y su rostro seco, y no la miraba a ella.

- Así es, así es Edward- besaba su mano con besos pequeños- yo estoy aquí, no voy a decepcionarte, voy a luchar contigo, yo te amo con todo mi corazón para siempre, amo todo lo que eres, aún ese pasado temible ángel, cada cosa, a Mía.

Los músculos fieros de la barbilla se tensionaron y su pecho resopló con un gemido seco.

Entonces Edward Cullen:

Niño temible.

Titán arrogante.

Dragón siniestro… Cerró los ojos con fuerza y dijo:

- Amo a mi hija.

Bella gimió.

- Lo sé.

- Hubiera sido un buen padre Bella, habría estado loco por ella.

- El mejor del mundo, ella vive aquí- y llevó su mano pequeña a su corazón.

Edward se enfrentó a Bella con ojos curiosos y melancólicos.

- ¿Tú crees mi amor?

- Si, está contigo siempre.

- ¿Me amaría Swan?

Bella empezó a llorar, finalmente dejó que sus lágrimas fluyeran por él, por ella y por la niña.

- Serias su héroe Edward Cullen.

Un suspiro fuerte, años de tristeza salieron en aquella inspiración, una verdad revelada para él.

- Ella me amaba- si susurros pequeños en una noche de hospital- me lo dijo, me amaba.

Bella se levantó de la silla y lo abrazó por detrás con fuerza y besó su cabello salvaje, aquella mole de hierro con un gesto de guerra duro e indescifrable aceptaba que él aún con el mundo brutal que ardía y tronaba en su interior, él, merecía amor.

**¡Dios! **

**Un año con eso en mi cabeza….y él no llora, sólo por dentro.**

**Ámenme o Déjenme…dejar comentarios es casi tan lindo como un Edward Cullen cantándole una nana a su pequeña Mía.**

**Capítulo para Belen, Ely, Ximena, Master y todas…**

**A los que hemos amado sin remedio.**

**A las que hemos sufrido por algo y no tenemos voz para hablarlo.**

**A los niños que se van y no regresan.**

**A los amores tristes…**

**A los de la melancolía como manera de ser en el mundo.**

**A aquellos que sienten que el dolor es también una estética del alma.**

**Y a los que amamos y sabemos que detrás de cada lágrima existe la esperanza.**


	53. Chapter 53

_**La obra crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer… la historia es mía.**_

_**Toda ella está protegida por derechos de autor desde septiembre del 2011.**_

_**Bueno chicas, aquí Sacho de nuevo…**_

_**A todas las chicas amorosas que me leen y comentan un GRACIAS potenciado al millón, como siempre mi total vergüenza por no poderles devolver sus hermosos comentarios, pero cada uno es recibido con un gritillo y un salto feliz de mi parte.**_

_**A las lectoras fantasmas un beso fuerte de mi parte, y una abrazo de oso.**_

_**Gracias a todas las que me acompañaron el 12 de este mes, fue uno de los días más lindos de toda mi vida…**_

_**Meli master de la net…I love you.**_

_**Ximena…no tengo palabras para ti amiga, eres única y especial…mi pequeña bandida que desea estar fuera de la ley.**_

_**A Belen mi nena preciosa que siempre está conmigo.**_

_**A Ely chica linda.**_

_**A todas las del grupo en facebook.**_

_**A mis chicas de twitter.**_

_**A mi sherlock adorada.**_

_**A todas.**_

_**A mi beta Ginette, quien es una trabajadora maravillosa y un amiga única.**_

**Música.**

**When a man loves a woman: Michael Bolton.**

**Angel: Sara McLachlan **

**Fix you: Cold play.**

**She like to win: Patrick Swayse.**

**EL LÍMITE DEL CAOS.**

**Camino hacía ti.**

Esme sonreía en su cocina. Entendía que afuera de su mansión había miles de cuervos acechando y tratando de escarbar su mundo y su familia, todos deseando hacer de los Cullen un grotesco espectáculo; y sin embargo Esme Platt sonreía, estaba feliz y cuando ésto pasaba toda su familia pagaba las consecuencias: subían de peso, porque ella desbordaba su amor en hacer toneladas de comida para sus niños y su esposo.

Esme tenía tan solo cuarenta y ocho años, se había casado con Carlisle con solo diecinueve y nunca en sus años de matrimonio ni siquiera en los más oscuros ella había dejado de sonreír, de tener esperanza y de intentar cada día que sus polluelos fueran felices.

El día que conoció a Carlisle la dulce niña de Atlanta campeona nacional de esgrima e hija única y mimada de un matrimonio perfecto de dos personas que se habían casado siendo ya dos personas mayores, ese día supo que aquel hombre hermoso, de cabello rubio, alto y con una sonrisa melancólica y con un dejo de tristeza en su gesto, él, sería su esposo. Ella era una chica tímida que nunca había tenido un novio, solo era ella, sus padres y su deporte, pero al escuchar la voz de ese hombre supo que no habría nadie más, ni nada más en su vida. Al principio él fue renuente a ella, siempre estaba tan callado y parecía sufrir de una manera que ella no entendía. Le asustaban sus silencios y el aire retraído que hacía que Esme se preguntará ¿qué era lo que lo hacía sufrir de tal manera?

En los primeros meses de noviazgo era ella quien obnubilada con aquel príncipe de hielo, lo seguía, lo llamaba y sin saber qué decir por el teléfono colgaba muerta de vergüenza. Fue ella quien lo besó y fue ella quien dio el primer paso para que Carlisle asumiera sus sentimientos hacia ella, mas él era renuente y siempre dejaba todo a medias y ella se hundía en la incertidumbre. A veces él se comportaba de manera fría y ella se veía llorando en la habitación de la casa de sus tíos en Nueva York donde había llegado para estudiar y competir en los nacionales de esgrima. Carlisle huía, desaparecía por semanas y Esme se veía así misma contando cada segundo hasta que él volviera. Una vez no fueron semanas, fueron casi dos meses, meses que fueron un infierno. Desesperada se atrevió a ir hasta la enorme corporación Cullen C.o. allí conoció al titán de hielo de William Cullen quien la miró de manera curiosa, había escuchado sobre el arrogante y distante patriarca, pero lo que encontró fue a un hombre amable, más bien tímido quien al ver la niña de cabellos y ojos caramelo la invitó a comer en el mejor restaurante de toda la ciudad.

- Espéralo niña, él vendrá.

El viejo Cullen sabía el infierno en que su hijo estaba hundido y en la niña tierna vio la esperanza para que éste pudiera salvarse. Si él no había podido ser feliz ¿Por qué no su muchacho? Hacía poco los doctores le habían diagnosticado cáncer linfático y estaba en proceso de reconciliarse con su hijo, aunque éste no lo amara y sintiese desprecio por él.

Carlisle quien cometió el terror fatal de amar a alguien destructivo y malvado.

Esme lo esperó pero Carlisle no apareció y con su corazón roto, decidió volver con sus padres y seguir su carrera de esgrimista profesional. A los meses y a portas de ir a las Olimpiadas lo volvió a ver, estaba delgado, pero diferente, se veía más tranquilo y sonreía más a menudo. Él la espero a la salida del entrenamiento y como un adolescente sin experiencia la invitó a salir de nuevo.

- No, te esperé por meses, te busqué y no apareciste ¿te era tan difícil llamarme Carlisle? ¿Tan difícil?

- Tenía cosas que resolver Esmerald, debes comprenderme por favor.

- ¿Por qué no las compartes conmigo? Estoy cansada de tus silencios, estoy cansada de que no me ames Carlisle- trató de alejarse de él, pero la mano fuerte la agarró del brazo y los ojos azules y profundos la miraron de manera ansiosa.

- Tengo miedo, mucho miedo.

- ¿Miedo? ¿De mi?

- Tengo miedo de amarte tanto Esme, no quiero volver a ser lastimado…yo…yo estoy casado- bajó la cabeza y unos ojos azules muy triste se atrevieron a mirar a aquella chica inocente- estuve casado y tengo un bebé Esme ¿quieres estar conmigo sabiendo eso?

La chica inocente e ingenua se vio a sí misma en una pequeña heladería escuchando la historia sobre Elizabeth Masen y Carlisle Cullen. Nunca en su vida de pompones rosas había escuchado algo más triste y horrible, pero estaba irremediablemente enamorada de ese hombre y ya no era posible volver atrás. Y cuando vio el pequeño niño de solo un mes de nacido supo que lo amaría con todo su corazón, su amor por el padre se extendió hacía el hijo y desde ese momento el pequeño tuvo la madre que él necesitaba y que merecía.

Se casó con Carlisle un hermoso día de septiembre y se juró que haría feliz a sus dos hombres y que les daría a ambos todo y más para que ambos sintieran que la vida no era ese destino fatal que parecía imponerse sobre la impresionante familia Cullen. Mas la vida como la esposa del heredero del gran imperio fue difícil y complicada; la madre de Carlisle fue indiferente, William estaba demasiado enfermo, Carlisle con solo veinticuatro años enfrente del monstruo y Elizabeth Masen amenazando su hogar y su familia. Pero el espíritu de dura esgrimista y su amor de leona furiosa hicieron que ella peleara contra todo y contra todos para que nada ni nadie los tocara. Lo que nunca vio venir es que la guerra se desataría en su casa, que su hijo adorado sería la bomba y que todo explotaría con él.

Pero ahora, ahora, noviembre del 2010 quizás, su hijo salvaje de cabello cobrizo tendría la oportunidad de ser feliz, de olvidar y perdonar, por eso Esme Cullen bailaba y cantaba en su cocina a voz en cuello escuchando ACDC como cuando era adolescente.

Su esposo y el gigantón de su hijo entraron a la cocina, Emmett, Alice y sus cónyuges se quedaron esa noche en la casa, todos intentando acompañar al patriarca quien necesitaba el apoyo de sus hijos y esperaba el perdón del mayor.

Ambos la miraron divertidos y Emmett acompañó a su madre con la canción mientras devoraba un enorme pedazo de pastel y amenazaba con dejar sordos a todos los habitantes de la gran mansión.

Uno a uno de los integrantes de la familia fueron llegando a la mesa de la gran cocina, al principio nadie hablaba y solo veían a la madre moverse, canturrear y servir los kilos de pancakes, huevos con tocino, jugo de naranja y fruta, nadie se atrevía a decir que no, al final la comida y el espíritu amoroso y festivo de la joven matrona rompió el silencio que todos a excepción de Emmett y su terrible voz inundaba la casa. Jasper intentó poner el tema de Aro Vulturi, pero Esme amorosamente dijo:

- No señor, en mi casa no se habla de ese ser cadáver asqueroso.

Todos voltearon a mirarla y soltaron la carcajada, nunca la decorosa señora Cullen había hablado en esos términos de nadie.

- ¡Madre!- gritó Alice divertida.

- ¿Qué?- contestó- Aro Vulturi es un pedazo de estiércol y no merece que hablemos de él en mi mesa.

- ¡Si señora!- ratificó su hijo mientras le daba un beso a su madre en la mejilla e iba por más del pastel de fresa- esa es mi mamá.

Carlisle fue hacia su esposa y le dio un beso amoroso en su cabeza.

- Mi chica fuerte y bonita.

Un beso nada pudoroso en frente de sus hijos, de Rosalie y Jasper, hizo que todos se sintieran incómodos, ¡Caray! Nadie quería saber que sus viejos tenían una vida sexual más activa que dos adolescentes hormonales.

- Consigan una habitación- dijo el grandulón con cara de terror.

- ¡Emmett!-gritó Rosalie- no seas grosero.

La madre soltó la carcajada y le dio una mirada picara a su esposo rubio y hermoso.

- Nos tienen envidia cariño, estos niños no saben nada aún- Carlisle dijo esto con un aire risueño, la noche anterior su esposa le había demostrado (como casi cada noche) lo afortunado que era de haberla encontrado en su momento más oscuro, si, la noche anterior en que el fantasma de Lizzy había aparecido de nuevo y Esme con su piel aún firme y hermosa tenía siempre la última palabra frente a la medusa.

- ¿Podrían dejar de hablar de su vida sexual frente a sus hijos por favor?- Alice quien miraba a su madre, presentía que algo había ocurrido en la larga conversación con su hermano mayor, pues desde ese momento ésta no dejaba de sonreír.

A la media hora Emmett y Rosalie se habían marchado a su casa, Alice y Jasper se quedaron un poco más, era fin de semana y la chica insistió en que deseaba estar con su madre ese día.

En la cocina y con la madre planeando como acercársele a Isabella Swan de una manera más intima, Alice Cullen con ojos suspicaces habló.

- Desembuche señora Cullen.

La madre fingió y volvió hacia sus recetas de cocina _¿qué le gustará a esta chica? ¡Dios! es una niña tan callada y se va a casar con mi muchacho… al fin, gracias Dios _sin pensarlo hizo un gritillo de felicidad.

- ¡Madre!- una Alice impaciente la siguió como cuando era niña.

- No me pasa nada mi amor ¿no puedo estar feliz?

- Yo te conozco y sé que cuando abres ese bendito libro de recetas es porque algo grande va a ocurrir… ¿qué te contó el dragón furioso?

- No le digas así a tu hermano Alice.

La chica sonrió de manera cómplice y maliciosa.

- Vamos mami, vamos mami- la abrazó con fuerza- ¿qué te dijo el tierno de mi hermanito?

- No me dijo nada y deja de molestarme niña- pero Esme no sabía mentir y se moría por compartir su secreto con su hija, pero no diría nada. Alice entendía la extraña complicidad de su madre con Edward, es así que ella decidió dar el primer paso.

- Te contó sobre Isabella ¿no es así?

La madre paró en seco la huida de su hija y se plantó frente a ella y con lágrimas en los ojos confirmó las palabras de ésta. Por unos segundos ambas se contuvieron pero al final ambas gritaron como dos chicas locas y se carcajearon al tratar de dominar la algarabía para que los esposos y la servidumbre de la casa no se asustaran.

- ¿Lo sabías Alice?

- Hace meses mamá, meses.

- ¿Y porque no habías dicho nada? Soy tu madre Alice- fingió enojo.

- Porque él me hizo jurar que me quedaría callada mami, pero no sabes lo difícil que ha sido, me moría por contarte.

- ¡Dios Alice! – La madre se llevó las manos a la cara para contener el llanto- he rogado por esto durante años y es un milagro hija un verdadero milagro y estoy muy feliz.

La chica abrazó a su madre.

- Yo también mami, yo también- la llevó de la mano hacia una de las sillas de mesa- no sabes como ha sido esa historia entre esos dos, ha sido hermosa y dolorosa y él es diferente a su lado, diferente, ella camina y él lo hace también, ella respira y él lo hace también, es algo desgarrador ver cómo cada paso de Isabella es contado, medido y vigilado por él. Tú sabes como es, y ella es una chica tan fuerte mamá.

- Debe serlo, solo alguien muy fuerte puede con ese huracán.

- Oh mamá, ella se le han enfrentado, lo reta todo el tiempo, lo vuelve loco con su rebeldía, ahí donde la vez Bella ha sido la única capaz de hacer que él detenga un poco su furia, pero ella lo ama mami, se aman de igual manera, ambos son salvajes y eso lo hace ser aterradores y perfectos el uno para el otro.

- Oh- un gesto entre sorpresa y dicha se confundió en el hermoso rostro de la chica tierna de Atlanta- solo me contó lo superficial nena, pero lo poco que me dijo fue tan…tan…

- Apasionado.

- Si- una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un suspiro de alivio salió de ella- quiero saber, quiero saberlo todo hija, cuéntamelo.

- Mamá que chismosa eres, solo sé igual que tú lo superficial.

- Vamos hija, te haré tu comida favorita, escucharemos música y luego planificaremos nuestro malévolo plan.

- ¿El cuál es? – malicia.

- Traer a Isabella Swan a esta casa y encadenarla para siempre.

- Oh mamá, eso es labor de Edward, además si ella se da cuenta lo que planeamos se sentirá aturdida, yo la conozco madre- Alice sonrió picaramente- además creo que él ya tiene todo fríamente calculado, solo es esperar, lo único que podemos hacer es que cuando ella finalmente entre a esta familia darle la bienvenida.

- Pero podemos ayudar un poco.

- Mamá ya ayudamos, amamos a Isabella Swan.

- Por supuesto que si, esa chica es mi heroína.

- ¡Dios! si, vamos mamá, estaré todo el día aquí, te voy a contar todo lo que sé, y te voy a preparar para que cuando los veas no grites, a veces parecen que se devoran vivos, y eso para una mujer de tu edad no es bueno- esto último lo dijo en manera de broma.

- ¡Alice!- una palmada en el muslo de la chica- ¿De verdad es…es así?

- No tienes idea madre, no tienes idea.

Durante todo el fin de semana Isabella puso toda su voluntad de hierro para hacer que la melancolía emergida por la confesión terrible de Edward fuese sustituida por sonrisas y buenos momentos _debo crearle nuevos recuerdos _mas él solo estaba huraño y daba miradas de miles de preguntas.

En su apartamento él le mostró cada una de las fotos de Mía, que se quedaba mirando recordando cada momento en que pasó con ella, el gesto tierno y de paternidad perdida se dibujaban en un rostro de hierro.

Unas fotos escondidas que al principio él no quería mostrar finalmente emergieron: Elizabeth Masen en todo su divino y terrorífico esplendor, Bella se quedó sin aliento, era el ser humano más hermoso que ella había visto en su vida. Un leonino cabello de fuego, unos ojos verdes jade y una mirada arrogante de animal superior salían de la imagen.

- ¡Dios mío!- Allí estaba, vestida de negro, mirando fijamente la cámara y con su violín en una de sus manos. La mirada de hielo, arrogancia y total control del mundo sobrepasaba la imagen.

- Hermosa ¿no es así?

Pero el alma de escritora de Isabella Swan, veía algo más y sin miedo a ella y a su recuerdo feroz dijo.

- No, no lo es.

- Soy igual a ella.

Bella arrancó de sus manos la foto y dijo de manera contundente.

-Eso es lo que ella hubiese querido Edward Cullen, no eres igual a ella mi cielo, eres mejor, eres maravilloso y si ella no fue capaz de ver eso que se pudra en el infierno.

Una mirada demoníaca la recorrió por todo su cuerpo.

- Ella no hubiese podido contigo Bella.

- No, yo te habría defendido de ella ¡si señor! Te habría arrancado de su lado y te hubiese llevado conmigo.

- Eso hubiese sido impresionante Swan, yo tras de ti en cada momento de tu vida.

Por fin una sonrisa, finalmente la expresión de perverso magnífico volvía a él por un momento. Ella aprovechó aquello.

- ¿Me habrías seguido hasta Forks Cullen?

- Oh si, te habría acechado como un loco, en cada momento, nada ni nadie me habrían separado de ti mi amor, pelearía con todos esos malditos que babeaban por ti, te habría raptado y llevado lejos para que nadie te tocara y verte dormir extasiado como un puto loco psicópata. Eso hubiese sido el cielo.

- ¿Me habrías seducido siendo yo un inocente bebé?- ella parpadeó de manera inocente, coqueta y maliciosa.

Edward Cullen con ojos de _eso no me hubiese detenido _la observó con lujuria.

- Lo habría hecho desde el primer día y no tendría mierda de arrepentimiento.

Ella soltó una carcajada feliz y lo abrazó fuertemente.

- Si señor, ese eres tú ángel, perfectamente malvado, además Cullen- alzó su rostro hasta el hombre montaña- a tu lado yo nunca hubiese sido inocente, te habría deseado desde el primer día, así como te deseé cuando te conocí en ese ascensor.

Edward comenzó una caricia por todo su cuerpo y agarró las nalgas de su chica fuertemente y la acercó hasta su sexo por siempre dispuesto y famélico. Mas su mirada era oscura y agónica.

- ¿Me hubieses deseado Isabella sabiendo todo lo que sabes ahora? ¿Sabiendo que estoy loco y que siempre lo estaré nena?

- Claro que si, claro que si mi cielo- su voz era rotunda y fuerte- eres inevitable para mí Edward Cullen, nada ni nadie me harían no amarte, estamos unidos de una manera casi metafísica ángel, de alguna manera todo lo que te pasó, se que suena cruel pero te trajo a mi, quizás si Jessica y Jacob no se hubiesen comportado de esa manera tan temible, quizás nunca hubieses sido mío- en ese momento se le quebró la voz pensando en aquella posibilidad tan terrible.

Ambos chocaron sus ojos. Edward Cullen parpadeó; si, cada dolor, cada lágrima y cada momento de aquellos días de furia fueron para que él estuviese con ella. No podría imaginar que otra cosa fuese posible, una sensación desgarradora y de tremenda insatisfacción lo inundaron, porque si, ambos estaban destinados, pero a veces los caminos se truncan y quizás ella sería tan solo un sueño que se había perdido entre las brumas.

- Yo solo sé Swan, que te amaría y de una manera u otra te buscaría porque no estaría completo mi amor.

- Béseme señor.

La mueca de sonrisa torcida se dibujó.

- Tengo algo mejor en mente nena.

- ¿Si?

De una manera veloz él la cargó y la llevó hasta su cama y mientras se quitaba la camisa de forma desesperada dijo:

- Oh Swan mi pequeña zorra sexy, te dije que iba a celebrar cada página de tu libro, anoche celebramos la dedicatoria-sonrió satánicamente- le has dado permiso a este loco para desatar el infierno nena, - desnudo frente a ella y arrodillado con ojos de perversos suspiró- verás mi sueño- y le quitó sus zapatos para morder uno de sus dedos- ahora no tengo vergüenza.

- Ahhggg ¿has tenido vergüenza Cullen?- jadeaba frente a la amenaza.

- Uhumm, vergüenza de mostrar todo lo sucio que soy- llevó sus manos a las bragas y las rompió provocando un dolor gozoso en ella.

- ¡Dios! ¿Es decir que solo he visto un poco de ti?

Edward se irguió en su estatura y perfecta desnudez

- No has visto nada, absoputamente nada- y la atacó sin piedad, y con la pasión de alguien que se sabe aceptado en todo el esplendor de su oscuridad.

Le hizo el amor todo el día, solo permitía un poco de descanso en los momentos en que cenaron en el enorme comedor de la cocina del ya no tan frío apartamento, desnudos y cómplices compartiendo ese espacio de tiempo eterno en que solo eran ellos dos, niños queriendo recuperar tanto tiempo perdido.

El domingo la pasaron juntos en su yate, Hans salió volando de éste cuando el todo poderoso vampiro le dijo:

- Tiene el día libre.

- ¿Esta seguro señor?

El rostro de piedra de su jefe lo dijo todo.

- No lo quiero cerca de mi mujer, una mirada como la de hace unos segundos y le arranco los ojos.

- ¡Edward!- Bella alzó la voz más divertida que otra cosa, si, el hombre sin poder evitarlo la había recorrido con ojos de deseo animal. Vio como el vikingo desapareció sin ni siquiera decir adiós- No tenías porque decirle eso.

- Es tu culpa Swan, tu culpa por estar vestida de semejante manera- unos vaqueros forrados al cuerpo, una blusa de seda negra, botas de vértigo y su cabello al viento.

- Eso que no has visto mis bikinis niño, los que usé en Miami, de lo más sexys.

El rugido característico y un gesto de amenaza tierna.

- Ni por el puto demonio, hace frío niña, y no vamos a salir del camarote, así que no te atrevas.

- Ahhh- un puchero de decepción. Isabella Swan en el agotador trabajo de hacer que aquel hombre con nostalgia de una hija, con el dolor de una madre que lo odiaba y con una adolescencia de mierda, tuviese días mejores, días de risa, días sin vergüenza de sí mismo, días de esperanza. Sabía y entendía que esa esencia de bestia furiosa estaría siempre allí, su trabajo era y sería siempre ser la única mediadora de él con el mundo y con todo el pasado que lo atormentaba _Diablos, exorcizaré cada demonio…_

El lunes fue un día terrible para él, ella sin decirle porqué le pidió el día libre, casi se muerde la mano _¡Maldición Swan! _

- Dile a tus guardaespaldas que no me sigan.

- Al menos Sam o Paul.

- No.

- Aro y su gente te sigue, presiento que están en todas partes.

- ¿Y tú crees que con todos tus soldados tras de mi él no va a confirmar sus sospechas?

- Me importa un rábano- llevó sus manos hasta el borde de la mesa y la apretó con furia- El maldito hace que lo nuestro parezca algo asqueroso nena, lo único bueno que he tenido en mi maldita vida y ese perro lo quiere enlodar.

- Lo sé, pero no se lo vamos a permitir.

- ¿Lo puedo matar?- y no lo dijo en forma de broma.

- Ya te dije baby.

- Me quiero divertir mi amor.

Bella soltó la carcajada.

- Claro que si Edward Cullen, pero te vas a divertir más cuando veas al viejo amarrado y con la boca cerrada sin poder decir nada, eso será realmente divertido vas a ver.

Él se acercó de manera sigilosa y abrazó a la chica quien estaba casi desnuda sirviendo el desayuno de la mañana, ella sabía sus intenciones, una lengua socarrona y sensual a lo largo de todo el lóbulo de su oreja y unas manos acariciando su vientre.

- ¿A dónde vas hoy?

- Voy a buscar editoriales, hacer unas compras, almorzar con Peter, llamar a mi padre.

- ¿Necesitas dinero?

Ella tragó en seco.

- No cariño, las compras serán de solo unos dólares… es una sorpresa para ti.

- ¿Para mi?

- Así es.

- No quiero estar solo en la oficina.

- Lo sé, pero es necesario Edward.

- Muy pronto Swan saldré contigo de la mano por toda la ciudad- besó su cuello de manera tierna.

- Espero ese día mi cielo… en verdad lo espero.

Aro Vulturi frente a los periodistas al medio día. Lucía su sonrisa de hiena prepotente.

- … No le pediré disculpas al señor Edward Cullen, estamos en una sociedad donde la libertad de expresión es el sustento de nuestra nación. Tan solo diré que la próxima vez que mi periódico de una información sobre el presidente de Cullen C.o será con pruebas fehacientes sobre su supuesta infracción a las éticas corporativas y a su vida personal, mi único error fue el confiar en mis fuentes y en la información que éstos dan.

- ¿Es decir señor Aro Vulturi qué la información no fue corroborada? Está usted infringiendo el principio del periodismo.

El viejo observó al periodista que le hizo tal pregunta, su mirada de cadáver en descomposición fue indiferente… sonrió.

- Confiamos en la información dada y en la declaración dada por el señor Johan Krung pero parece que él fue coaccionado más por motivos personales contra Edward Cullen, a veces los medios de comunicación somos victimas de intereses personales.

El periodista insistió.

- Es decir , señor Vulturi ¿seguirá tras el rastro del presidente de Cullen C.o? no es ningún secreto la animadversión de años que su editorial ha tenido con la poderosa familia, y para nadie es un secreto además que fue esta compañía quien no permitió que usted y su editorial se apoderaran de Black Editores, esto se ve más como una venganza personal, no como la búsqueda objetiva de la verdad, es más el interés sobre la vida personal de alguien que como sabemos nunca ha dado entrevistas y no permite que nadie se inmiscuya en su vida, todo esto parece una vendetta.

El viejo antes indiferente mostró un sentimiento: Ira.

- ¿Me está usted diciendo que Edward Cullen es intocable?

- No, le estoy diciendo que en esta persecución solo hay juegos de poder y que solo usted ha dado su tergiversada versión de los hechos.

- Entonces ¿Por qué no son ustedes quienes hacen la investigación? ¿Es tanto la influencia de la familia Cullen que no se atreven? Me pueden acusar de muchas cosas señor periodista, pero nunca de no querer llevar la verdad sobre las cosas que son injustas, el señor Cullen ejerce su poder sobre todo y todos, esta es América, no es un país de tiranos.

Dimitri cerró los ojos _maldito viejo… está jodiéndolo todo._

Los periodistas se lanzaron sobre el viejo quien de manera inteligente no permitió más preguntas sobre sus razones ocultas contra Edward Cullen y su familia. Sonreía, algún día todos le darían razón y él saldría frente a todos sonriendo frente a la carnicería.

Emmett, Jasper y Edward veían la conferencia de prensa por la televisión.

- ¡Maldito! No se disculpó, hizo una amenaza vedada Edward- Emmett furioso miró a su hermano quien no demostraba ninguna emoción frente a la declaración.

- Lo sabíamos Emmett, el viejo seguirá tras nosotros- la voz de Jasper aparentemente tranquila ocultaba la rabia que la amenaza de Aro Vulturi le provocaba.

Edward resopló con fuerza.

- Es un idiota Emmett- El dragón sonrió de manera cínica- no sabe mover sus fichas, su odio hacia nosotros hace que juegue al azar, lo único que hizo fue mostrarles a todos su odio y su deseo de destruirnos, será divertido ver como al final todo se irá contra él.

- Por favor, no estés tan seguro Edward- se acercó a su hermano- tienes cinco años en el mundo corporativo y todo el camino hacia aquí está lleno de todos tus "pequeños" destrozos hermano, cualquiera puede abrir la boca.

- No lo harán.

- No estés tan seguro, unos cuantos dólares, rencores sembrados o tan solo el deseo de mojar prensa harán que los cuervos vuelen hacia aquí.

Mas el presidente de Cullen C.o guerrero nato, estaba preparado para eso y para mucho más.

- Déjalos que vengan yo podré con todo.

Emmett hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

- ¡Eres un arrogante! Jasper dile a este idiota que deje de disfrutar tanto ésto, ¡mierda Edward! No eres tú, somos todos, la familia, la empresa, todo.

- ¿Tú crees que no sé eso? Pero el viejo tiene mucho que perder, yo sé que Aro Vulturi va tras nuestros huesos- se paró de su escritorio y miró por el telescopio la enorme ciudad- yo voy tras los de él Seth Shilton hará su trabajo, yo haré el mío y al final mis secretos por los de él, Emmett Cullen.

- ¿Y si no es así?-Edward volteó y dio una mirada macabra y escalofriante a su hermano quien levantó los brazos en gesto de desesperación- ahhhh, todo es así contigo, nunca eres razonable.

- Mi pregunta es Emmett, Jasper ¿irán conmigo hasta el final? ¿Serán capaces de soportar lo que el viejo nos tiene preparado? Emmett tú tienes un punto débil hermano: Rosalie al igual que tú Jasper, es a ella a la que deben proteger y el maldito pondrá todo en prensa.

Emmett y Jasper lo sabían, esposa, hermana la amaban demasiado, y ella no merecía la amenaza tácita de poner su vida en la picota pública, ya había pasado por muchas cosas para que volviera a remover el pasado que finalmente logró enterrar.

- Nadie va a tocar a mi esposa.

- Ni a mi hermana Edward, vamos contigo hasta el final amigo, yo mismo estaré pendiente de la investigación de Seth Shilton, presionaré a Taylor Coleman para que abra boca, rastrearemos a Heidi, todo Edward, el viejo tiene mucho que perder, esta es mi familia Edward, y Emmett y yo también la defendemos.

/::/

Bella caminaba por la ciudad en busca de pequeñas editoriales, tenía fe en conseguir un editor que le interesara ayudar a una pequeña chica con aspiraciones de escritora, por ahora solo investigaba cuales eran y cómo se accedía a ellas. Mas ese día su interés estaba en Mía Cullen y en su padre.

Se dio cuenta que Sam la seguía _¡Dios! Edward Cullen eres… eres ¿contra quién peleo? Señor control._

En la torre de cristal y después que su hermano y cuñado se habían ido Edward Cullen volvió al manuscrito, volvería a leerlo, releer un libro para ir hacia la profunda psiquis de quién lo escribía.

**Isabella Swan**

**¿Dónde estás?**

**¡Tres horas! ¡Diablos!**

**Edward.**

Oh Oh

_Te habías demorado ángel._

**Jefe.**

**Tú sabes dónde estoy, Sam es demasiado grande para pasar desapercibido, no permites la sorpresa.**

**Bella.**

**Bella.**

**¿Sorpresa? Desde que seas tú en hermosos stiletos negros, bailando desnuda para mí, te lo aseguro, me sorprenderás mi amor, gratamente.**

**Edward.**

Bella sonrió, entró a dos almacenes, uno de zapatos y el otro de ropa interior, compró un hermoso y diminuto conjunto, se desnudó en el probador se tomó una foto de solo sus zapatos.

**Mira… ¿son de tu gusto?**

A los segundos.

**Señorita Swan.**

**Es lo que hay en ellos lo que me mata.**

**Maestro (**otra foto con ella solo con su ropa interior nueva)

**No me dejas terminar, van acompañados con esto mi cielo.**

**Nena.**

**¡Swan!**

**Juegas sucio. Estoy en esta maldita oficina excitado con el solo pensamiento de tus zapatos y me mandas eso…**

**Edward.**

**Señor.**

**He aprendido del mejor mi cielo.**

Y el mensaje iba rematado con ella completamente desnuda mirándose en el impresionante espejo con una sonrisa de maldad pícara y su precioso cabello suelto y salvaje.

El celular repicó en pleno almacén y las empleadas escucharon la risotada de niña que salía del enorme probador del lujoso atelier.

- ¡Señorita Swan! La necesito inmediatamente en mi oficina.

- ¿No te gustó?

- ¡Mierda nena! Estoy que salto desde el maldito último piso de esta cárcel, no cuentes tus monedas frente a este miserable.

- Te extraño también.

- ¿Te demoras?

- Voy a estar fuera todo el día mi cielo, ten paciencia.

- ¿Paciencia?

_Si, ¿qué concepto es ese Swan?_

- Un poquito ángel, por favor, mis zapatos, mis bragas y yo estaremos contigo en la noche.

- No, ahora.

- Te amo.

- Mala.

- Me amas así Cullen.

- ¡Diablos si! Estoy leyendo de nuevo tu libro y estoy más emocionado que la primera vez, eso me pasa contigo Isabella Swan, cada vez quiero más de ti.

- Eso es bueno.

- Al final de mi vida Bella, no habrá nada de mí, porque yo me mimetizaré contigo, consumido por ti y completamente feliz mi amor.

- Esa es mi misión jefe, te lo prometo.

- ¿Aún estas desnuda?

- Si ¿por qué?- ella sabía a lo que se refería.

- ¿Harías algo para mi?

**- **Lo que quieras.

Y con una sonrisa maliciosa que Bella intuyó tras el teléfono Edward Cullen cerró su oficina bajo su bragueta, dejó el animal libre, se sentó en su todopoderosa silla de presidencia y dijo de manera queda.

- Abre las piernas Swan voy cogerte con mi voz.

La voz oscura que viajaba a varios kilómetros de distancia hizo que los detonantes de placer explotaran por el cuerpo de Isabella.

- Me van a escuchar mi cielo.

- Me importa un bledo ¿no me desea usted señorita Swan?

- Siempre Cullen.

- Entonces prepárate amor mío, estoy duro como una roca.

- Mmmm, ¿es una lección?

- Educación a distancia Isabella Swan… - suspiró y con voz cavernosa empezó- estoy ahí ¿me ves? Estoy desnudo, me acerco mi amor y beso esa boca divina que tienes, ¿sientes mi lengua?

- Si ¡Dios!

- No, Edward Cullen mi sueño, Edward Cullen… ahora, bajo lentamente y beso tu cuello y luego beso tus senos nena mientras que mi mano y mis dedos te follan con delirio… mmm ¿lo sientes?

-¡Si!

- Estoy dentro de ti… si como siempre - jadeaba de manera agónica mientras que su mano se deslizaba a lo largo de toda su longitud- te siento Swan apretada y húmeda, me muero por lamer tu coño pecaminoso nena….

Bella cerró los ojos y con sus manos dibujó cada movimiento, cumplió cada orden y sintió la presencia total de ese hombre en su piel y en su sexo.

A la media hora Isabella era mirada por todas las dependientas del sofisticado almacén con cara de escándalo y de envidia, su ninfa a flor de piel, moviendo sus caderas como bailarina exótica decía _si conocieran a Edward Cullen me aplaudirían…_

Se encontró con Peter en el restaurante de Carlo, al verla llegar con sus mejillas sonrosadas éste le preguntó:

- ¿Qué tienes?

- Nada amiga- y pestañeó de manera cómplice.

- Ohhhh el dios de Nueva York ha hecho de las suyas.

- Es el rey nene, es el rey.

Mas Peter no comentó nada, tenía una extraña expresión en su cara y no deseaba sonreír.

- ¿Estás enfermo cariño?

- No Isi, estoy cansado eso es todo.

- ¿Seguro?

- Seguro- No, Peter no diría nada, sabía que en ese momento su amiga estaba tan solo para ser feliz y él no quebrantaría su alegría.

Bella tomó la mano pequeña del muchacho y la besó con ternura.

- Sabes que estoy aquí para lo que quieras, para lo que necesites, yo te amo.

- Lo sé, si yo no fuese gay Isabella Swan te seduciría y te arrancaría de las manos de ese dragón, seriamos la pareja perfecta.

- Una pareja hecha en el cielo amore.

- Así es.

El amor nos hace egoístas y ciegos, si Isabella Swan no estuviese obnubilada por Edward Cullen sabría que tras la risa de payaso de su amigo estaba un chico triste quien intuía que Carlo Di Pietro finalmente estaba perdiendo la batalla frente a sus miedos y sus prejuicios.

/::/

Esme Cullen quien casi nunca aparecía en la oficina llegó con su presencia suave y tranquila, miraba la puerta y le ordenaba a su cuerpo que no demostrara el porqué estaba allí, su hijo la miraba divertido.

- No está.

- ¿Quién cariño?- los hoyuelos picarones se mostraron en su rostro.

- Madre- su tono era amenazante y juguetón- no sabes mentir.

La mujer se dio por vencida, bajó los hombros y fue hacia el cabello de su hijo.

- Oh yo deseaba invitarla a almorzar ¿Dónde está?

- Pidió el día libre- y su hermoso rostro juguetón se ensombreció por la respuesta, aún tenía los sonidos tras el teléfono- madre por favor, no la asustes, Alice lo hizo, por favor.

- Bebé no me quites mi felicidad, quiero conocerla mejor, eso es todo y estoy furiosa contigo, se lo dices a Alice pero no a tu madre, mal hecho niño, mal hecho, no me importa que midas un metro noventa y tengas casi treinta años, debería darte unas palmadas por no decirle las cosas a mamá.

Él se quedó en silencio.

- Te amo ¿lo sabias?

Esme ahogó un gemido.

- Lo sé cariño.

- Parece que no te lo he dicho lo suficiente.

- Dímelo más de seguido, yo no me opongo señor Dragón- se tapó con sus manos en rostro y soltó una risa de niña joven.

- Gracias madre, en verdad gracias, por todo- era un agradecimiento por cada día que ella le había regalado, por estar siempre allí aún en los momentos más oscuros, por el amor que todo lo perdonó y que dio sin pedir nada a cambio. Se acercó a ella y besó su cabello caramelo que olía delicioso, una fragancia que lo hizo feliz cuando era un niño.

Esme iba a llorar, pero se detuvo en vez de eso le dio una palmada a su hijo en la pierna de manera cariñosa y juguetona.

-No me hagas eso chico, no quiero llorar, es momento de festejar no de lágrimas ¿me invitas a almorzar? Tú y yo como dos viejos amigos.

- Claro que sí mamá.

Se fue hacia la silla para tomar su abrigo y sus guantes, Esme lo observaba _parece un actor preparándose para una función, abrigo, guantes… oh mira, solo su cabello no responde._

Pero la voz de Ángela por el intercomunicador interrumpió la salida.

- Señor, han traído su almuerzo.

Con gesto hosco él contestó.

- No he pedido nada Ángela.

La chica se silenció un segundo.

- Aquí dice que es para usted señor Restaurante _Fiorenze._

El gesto hosco desapareció, Bella había mandado a traer su alimento.

- Está bien Ángela, tráelo por favor.

La chica intimidada por la madre de su jefe entró a la oficina. Edward sacó su billetera

para pagar.

- Oh no señor, ya está pago, eso dijo el chico que lo trajo.

Una sonrisa torcida emergió de él _Swan siempre sabes qué hacer… siempre en lo más mínimo me dices lo independiente que eres._

La madre adivinó la causa de la sonrisa.

-Huele delicioso hijo ¿qué es?

Él no la escuchó, leía la pequeña letra de Isabella que le decía.

_Para que no me extrañes demasiado ángel, siempre cuido de ti como lo haces conmigo, por favor come, una de tus favoritas, y no te preocupes Carlo no le puso veneno… ¿no te enojas? Invité a Sam a cenar señor todo poderoso, creo que está cansado de seguirme por media ciudad, creo que debes especificarle que no es su trabajo estar escondido en una de las secciones de corsetería, su rostro en aquel lugar merecía una foto._

_Te amo._

_P.D_

_Creo que tendrás que comprar la tienda, con el espectáculo de hoy no me dejarán entrar de nuevo._

_Bella._

Edward reprimió una carcajada.

- ¡Diablos!

La madre vio a su hijo de veintinueve años con un gesto que no veía desde que tenía doce años, en un segundo toda la carga de muchos años desapareció y allí estaba el niño que ella anhelaba.

- Mejor me voy hijo.

- ¡No! podemos compartir, yo no comeré todo eso madre, Bella piensa que debe darme de comer todo el tiempo.

Aquellas últimas palabras para Esme Platt fueron el cielo.

- Oh esa es mi chica.

A la media hora madre e hijo compartían el mismo plato y conversaban de pequeñas cosas, el tema de Aro Vulturi fue vedado en ese espacio para dos.

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- Pensé que me odiaría.

- ¿Le contaste todo?

- Todo sobre Mía, sobre Jessica, Jacob, la droga y no salió huyendo- con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos aún se preguntaba el porqué no lo hizo.

- No fue tu culpa Edward.

Una mirada de _¿en verdad madre? ¿No lo fue?_

- Es la hora de que me responsabilice de muchas cosas Esme.

La madre se le paró enfrente, muy pequeña y frágil, allí estaba con la misma actitud que tenía antes de cada competencia, segura y siempre certera.

- Te has responsabilizado de todo, toda tu vida, primero de Lizzy, cargaste con ella durante tres años, aunque ella te lastimara, después fue Jessica y Holly, parte de que estuvieses con ella era porque sentías lástima de la pobre chica y de la vida que ella vivía, ambos eran niños rotos, después Mía, siempre estuviste ahí con ella, has cargado con tus hermanos protegiéndolos de todo, con este monstruo que es Cullen C.o, por favor hijo, deja de - suspiró de manera enérgica y sin miedo a las reacciones de furia de su hijo habló- deja de estar auto compadeciéndote siempre, andas flagelándote, siempre con la culpa, te he amado desde niño, pero a veces me sacas de quicio, construiste un muro a tu alrededor y de manera silenciosa te hiciste arrogante con el sufrimiento Edward, le dijiste a todos de manera tácita que en el dolor eras mejor y eso es egoísta.

- No soy un puto mártir madre.

- Cuida tu boca niño, y sí Edward Cullen aunque no te guste te has comportado como uno y has hecho del mundo y de tu padre los verdugos, ¿vas a hundir a esa chica en todo eso? ¿Vas a darle tus fantasmas? ¿a agobiarla con tus culpas como hizo tu padre conmigo?- Esme se llevó la mano a su boca, sabía que en ese momento había traicionado a su esposo, nunca se lo dijo a nadie, para ella fue un pequeño precio a pagar, pero solo el cielo lo sabia, que a veces quiso huir y no volver jamás.

El muchacho consternado ante aquella confesión vio a su madre y por primera vez supo lo difícil que fue para ella.

- No lo sabía ¿fuimos tan egoístas?

- Amo a tu padre Edward, mi familia, mis hijos, pero llevar a la espalda el apellido Cullen y su extraña cualidad para el drama no ha sido fácil. Ahora, quieres formar una familia ¿en verdad es necesario tanta culpa? ¿Te has planteado tener hijos de nuevo?

El muchacho retrocedió tres pasos y su pecho se levantó agitado, volteó hacía la ventana y su rostro se endureció.

- Es una niña, tiene veintitrés años, tiene mucho qué hacer, escribir, conocer, viajar… ella- sintió la mano de su madre en su espalda, aquel toque paró el huracán interior.

- ¿Quieres hijos Edward Cullen?

- ¿Los querrá ella conmigo?- la pregunta fue hecha con furia.

- No Edward, la pregunta real aquí es ¿quieres hijos?

- No lo sé… me volvería loco.

- Sería hermoso.

- No, sería terrible, yo "la maquina" tratando que el mundo funcione como yo quiero para que nadie toque un hijo y al final todo se va para la porra cuando algo que yo no sepa controlar lo lastime- frunció sus cejas y aún sabiendo que lastimaría a su madre confesó- no quiero ser Carlisle Cullen.

La madre zafó el abrazo mientras que su hijo con sus ojos verdes condenatorios la miraban de manera profunda.

- Oh hijo, no entiendes nada, en realidad no entiendes nada, quiero ver el día en que comprendas la capacidad de sacrificio que tuvo Carlisle Cullen, ese día rogarás por ser el padre que él fue para ti- Esme tomó su cartera y abrió la puerta de la gran oficina- mi anillo de compromiso espera la mano de Isabella Swan, yo te lo ofrezco Edward Cullen, seré muy feliz hijo cuando vea ese anillo en su mano, dile a ella que en mi tendrá una amiga y alguien en quien confiar, quien ama a mi niño es amado por mi.

Esme salió en silencio y su hijo cerró los puños con furia, salió tras ella y la alcanzó en el ascensor y detuvo las puertas.

- Sería un honor para mi mamá, ha sido un honor tenerte en mi vida.

La mujer le dio una mirada dulce y amorosa. Llevó su mano a la mejilla del muchacho y la deslizó por su rostro de manera suave, pero no pronunció palabra y se retiró hasta el fondo de ascensor diciéndole así a su hijo que aún le faltaba mucho por perdonar.

_Maldito idiota… eres un idiota Edward Cullen _se gritó a sí mismo mientras veía las puertas cerrarse.

/::/

Llamó a su padre con quien habló por más de dos horas, éste le preguntó sobre su libro, sobre Peter y sobre cosas en general, pero jamás mencionó sobre su decisión de quedarse en Cullen C.o, era su manera particular de decirle que respetaba dichas decisiones.

- Campanita ¿vendrás para acción de gracias?

Oh eso no lo había prevenido.

- No papá lo siento- odiaba hacerle eso.

- Entiendo cariño, tienes mucho trabajo- su voz sonaba decepcionada como si le dijera _finalmente esa ciudad se llevó a mi chica_.

Bella quería llorar.

- Puedes venir a Nueva York papá, traer a Sue y a David, les fascinará.

- Lo voy a pensar- dijo no muy convencido.

Salió de la oficina a las seis de la tarde, Sam y los hombres lo esperaban.

- ¿Por qué no estas con la señorita Swan?- preguntó furioso.

- Dijo que usted la había llamado señor y que me necesitaba aquí.

- ¡Yo no llamé!- pateó el suelo- Yo doy las ordenes ¡demonios Swan! ¿Sabe dónde fue?

- No señor, ella es astuta, además estaba fastidiada de que la siguieran.

_Ohh Isabella eres… eres..._

Sacó el celular y apretó el dial de llamadas.

- Estoy en tu casa ángel, antes de que enloquezcas.

- No es gracioso.

- Sí lo es… deja de refunfuñar y ven a casa, te espero.

Todos salieron tras él, odiaba que alguien condujera sus autos, pero estaba agotado y Paul tomó el control del Aston Martin, Sam se abstuvo no quería ver los ojos de furia de su jefe tras el espejo.

- Señor, nos están siguiendo, los periodistas, desde hace horas han estado escondidos alrededor de la torre ¿qué hacemos?

Edward vio dos autos que lo seguían y tres motos más.

_Chócalos _

Dio una mirada a Paul por el espejo retrovisor, el hombre entendió la mirada, sabía que no podía, aunque los ojos de su jefe lo retaron y entendía que si éste estuviese en el volante no dudaría un segundo.

- Sam- Paul llamó al jefe de seguridad- haz que los autos no nos sigan, dile a Henry y a Joseph que los detengan, de todos modos saben donde vive señor Cullen.

- No me importa, por ahora detenlos, no soy una presa de cacería.

Paul, Sam y los demás desviaron a los periodista que seguían el lujoso Aston Martin, Edward impaciente tan solo quería llegar a su casa al lado de su mujer, todo el día la extrañó como un loco, se la pasó releyendo el libro y entre más leía se fascinaba más con la sombra detrás de cada letra. Pero había otro sentimiento que yacía tras la adoración del libro, y éste era: tristeza, sabía que era hora de tomar una decisión radical con respecto a Isabella Swan y su estadía en Cullen C.o. Estaba desgarrado interiormente al entender que tarde o temprano ella se iría de allí, no podía ser tan malditamente egoísta, ¡diablos! Lo era, era un bastardo egoísta, mas su chica merecía un poco de sacrificio, eso quería decir que de mañana en adelante su único aliciente para estar en aquella oficina de miedo se iría.

Al llegar frente a la puerta y sin necesidad de abrir la puerta, ella vestida de manera sencilla le abrió con una sonrisa esplendorosa, la furia por haber estado caminando sola por toda la ciudad desapareció y tan solo quedó la lujuria y la alegría de volverla a ver.

- Bienvenido a casa Señor- ella lo abrazó con fuerza- te extrañé todo el día.

- ¿Lo haces Swan? Pequeño demonio- agarró su coleta y la llevó hacía atrás estampando un beso sonoro y mordelón.

- Oh si- Bella contestó entre las brumas y la embriagues del beso que siempre la dejaba parada en los precipicios del éxtasis- ¿Por qué siempre que me besas creo que me voy a ahogar Cullen?

- Porque así debe ser niña, si no lo hicieras yo podría pensar que algo anda mal en mi.

Ella sonrió y se le quedó mirando _Caray… siempre tan hermoso ¿Cómo lo hace? Parece que saliera de una sesión de fotografía de la Vanity Fair… menta, colonia y demoníacamente perfecto._

- Eres un arrogante ángel.

- Ese es mi segundo nombre nena- y quería atacar de nuevo, pero una mano pequeña detuvo el ataque sensual

- No, te tengo una sorpresa.

- La única sorpresa que quiero eres tu sobre esos zapatos que compraste hoy nena- se apartó unos pasos y oscureció la mirada- ¿Por qué diablos no estas desnuda Swan? Eso no me complace, y tú sabes que necesito ser complacido todo el tiempo- y sin importar la mano que se interponía fue hacía el seno de Isabella y mordió el pezón camuflado por la blusa y por el sostén.

- No, por favor Edward, más tarde, más tarde dejaré que me hagas lo que quieras, pero no ahora, quiero enseñarte algo cielo.

Edward frunció el ceño, en su mundo de sexo experto no le gustaba un no como respuesta, mucho menos de quien él dependía para vivir.

Gruñó por lo bajo.

- No me hagas esperar mujer.

- Nunca- lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hacía el piso de arriba- este apartamento es enorme Edward, cinco habitaciones que tú no ocupas.

- ¡Diablos Swan! Necesito lugares enormes para que mi ego y yo nos sintamos a nuestras anchas.

Ella besó su mano de dedos largos, desnudas de sus guantes. Abrió una de las habitaciones que ella estaba segura que él ni siquiera visitaba.

- Carmen se fue, yo sola hice esto mi amor para ti- prendió las luces del cuarto y de la oscuridad a la luz apareció una habitación de niño- No la pude decorar como yo deseaba, dame un poco de tiempo y será perfecta baby.

Edward desamarró su mano con fuerza y dio dos pasos hacía atrás. La cuna de su hija estaba en el centro de la habitación, de ella colgaba un toldillo blanco con un conejillo dibujado en todo el centro, un móvil de un duendecillo pendía de forma graciosa, éste hacía un sonido tierno mientras volteaba, Dentro de la cuna estaban los juguetes que él compró cuando tenía diecisiete años y que guardaba celosamente, dos peluches y una muñeca. En las paredes estaban las fotos de la niña, las mejores, donde no se podía observar la agonía de la pequeña, muchas de las fotos estaban al lado de fotos de Edward Cullen en diversas etapas de su vida, todas ellas acompañadas de poster de figuras infantiles, y en la pared el nombre de Mía Cullen resaltaba de forma perfecta.

Un gesto de exaltación, mezclado con ese algo desgarrador que era en él indescifrable se dibujó en su cara. Ella entendió aquello y se acercó un poco, mas él se alejó mientras que empuñaba sus manos.

- Shiiii- pero el gesto casi violento no asustó a la chica- tranquilo Edward, tranquilo- se paró en la punta de sus pies para alcanzarlo y con sus manos tocó su rostro- ya…todo está bien, esto lo hice para ti Edward Cullen, es hora de que dejes de avergonzarte de tu paternidad, es hora de que dejes de culparte, ella estuvo aquí, por poco tiempo, pero estuvo aquí, hay que celebrar su vida, no su muerte, hay que celebrar que fuiste padre mi cielo, no la escondas más- pero el gesto concentrado y receloso seguía allí- ¿no te gusta Edward? Si es así guardo de nuevo todo y- pero la frase no fue terminada porque los labios del dueño del castillo la sellaron de forma furiosa y agónica con un beso violento lleno de significado. Bella abrió los ojos para verlo mientras que ella tomaba su cabello de manera delicada. Su rostro antes de hielo era en ese momento hermoso y triste. La lengua se deslizaba entre la lengua de ella y chasqueaba el paladar, bailaba, tocando de forma dulce, experta y certera la punta de la suya, entraba para volver a salir y de nuevo atacar. El corazón de Isabella latía con fuerza casi de manera dolorosa. Finalmente en un beso que pareció eterno Edward Cullen con un gemido de nostalgia se apartó de ella y sonrió.

- Es lo más hermoso que han hecho por mi Swan, gracias mi amor, de verdad, mil y mil gracias.

- Todo por ti ángel, no quiero que estés triste nunca más, no te lo mereces.

- ¿Me he portado como un puto emo? ¿No es así?

- No ¡por Dios no! eres lo más fuerte que he conocido, tenías todo el derecho a estar triste, sería terrible sino lo hubieses estado, casi trece años de luto Edward Cullen y has sobrevivido, eres un guerrero mi cielo.

El hombre gigantesco caminó en aquella habitación que de pronto estaba llena de su hija por todas partes, tocó la cuna y los juguetes e hizo que el móvil tarareara la tonadilla sentimental, se fue hacía las fotos y acarició una por una, observando cada detalle. Isabella entendió en ese momento que ella allí sobraba y de manera lenta y silenciosa salió del cuarto, era un momento entre él y Mía Cullen.

Lo esperó en la sala de casa con Rufus jugueteando a su lado. Lo vio bajar y prender la chimenea en silencio. Bella se le quedó mirando _Dios dame fuerzas para no morir cada vez que lo veo _la luz del fuego le daba a rostro un aire distinto y lejano, su cabello se veía más rojo de lo usual y su piel relucía de manera perfecta.

- Tendría casi doce años si estuviese viva Bella, quizás mi vida sería diferente, no lo podré saber nunca- se paró frente a ella- ¡Dios me perdone! Si es que Dios existe y que me perdone mi hija Swan, pero en este momento sé que quizás si ella estuviese aquí, tú no estaría conmigo mi amor, tengo esa certeza en mi corazón Isabella Swan, ¿mi hija o tú? Y yo te escojo a ti, tal vez ese Dios en el que tú crees tomó la decisión correcta.

- No digas eso.

- Si, si lo digo, suena terrible Isabella Swan, suena monstruoso, pero es así, me fue quitada Mía para que tú llegaras a mi vida, unas por otras. Yo te presentí desde niño, tarde o temprano sin la heroína en mi sistema y tratando de tener una vida más pura volverías de nuevo y yo me la pasaría buscándote como un enfermo, en cada mujer que tuviese tu cabello, el timbre de tu voz, tratando de descifrar el porqué ninguna olía como tú.

- Yo te habría encontrado Edward Cullen, tu voz sería mi guía, tu deseo sería mi mapa, ni siquiera ese Dios en el que tú no crees me detendría.

De una manera intempestiva él se ubicó entre las piernas.

- Nunca te atrevas a dejarme de amar Isabella Swan- sus ojos eran oscuros- nunca.

- Eso no pasará mi cielo- lo atrapó entre sus piernas y besó su cabello- jamás, ni siquiera cuando yo muera.

Y la palabra lo enfureció y se paró violentamente.

- Yo moriré antes.

- No seas melodramático Edward Cullen- pero al decir esas palabras supo que debió quedarse callada…_ ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme callada? _Ella entendió la fuerza cruel de esas palabras y se confesó que la posibilidad le aterraba de la misma manera a ella.

- No entiendes Isabella.

- Lo siento, lo siento, yo siento lo mismo Edward.

- Prométeme que dejarás que yo me vaya primero.

- ¡No digas eso Edward Cullen! ¡Basta! Nada me va a pasar, tenemos años por delante, todos con un demonio, yo tengo que escribir mil libros y tú tienes que manejar el planeta, hacerme el amor como el dios que eres, gritar a todos, ser malditamente arrogante e insoportable, tocar el piano, ser hermano e hijo… así que nada de muerte Edward, nada… yo la he vivido también y no la quiero cerca, no en este momento, hemos pasado por muchas cosas, batallamos para llegar aquí, tú contra Lizzy y todos los malditos que te hicieron daño, yo contra una vida simple a la que estaba destinada en Forks- respiró con fuerza- contra James Morris y su demencia hacía mi.

Oh y los ojos verdes no me hables del maldito ahora se clavaron en ella de manera celosa.

- ¿James Morris?

- Lo amé Edward Cullen- el gesto de ira profunda la asustó- oh creí que lo amaba, él era..

- No quiero escuchar.

- Él fue mi novio durante dos años y….- pero un sonido salvaje retumbó en el apartamento, Rufus salió corriendo, el dragón había pateado la mesa de centro y ésta estalló para dar contra la pared.

- No quiero oír nada- su tono era ronco y agreste.

- Tienes que saber.

- ¿Saber qué? ¿Cómo lo conociste? ¿Cómo el maldito tuvo lo que yo soñaba? Oh si Isabella Swan, soy un maldito estúpido e infantil, pero no quiero escuchar nada acerca del maldito ese, no deseo oírlo, me enerva, me enfurece ¿sabes que lo conocí? ¿Sabes que lo vi en Forks cuando fui a buscarte?

La sangre de Bella se enfrío de miedo, emitió un gemido de angustia.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Él... ¿él?

- ¿Te importa?- caminó hacia ella de manera rápida como un felino a punto de atacar.

- No claro que no.

- ¿Piensas en él? Porque el maldito te está esperando.

_Eres mía… me perteneces, nadie te va a amar como yo maldita perra estúpida _escuchó los gritos de él en el bosque, comenzó a llorar de terror, esas palabras la instalaron en aquellos días, en aquel día terrible.

- ¡Dios mío!

Los celos enfermos hicieron presencia en aquel momento _¿Por qué llora?... ¿por él?_

- Oh si, te espera como un loco, sueña contigo, el maldito me lo dijo- el tono de él iba subiendo de manera brutal, Bella temblaba.

- ¿Hablaste con él? ¿Sabe que tú?

- Oh no, estaba tan drogado que ni sabía como se llamaba, y yo lo quise matar, quise ver su sangre por el piso cuando empezó a contarme de su cisne bonito y de cómo ella volvería y se irían lejos para jugar a la pequeña casa en la pradera, si, Swan, loco, demente como yo, quizás por eso no lo destripé en el bar donde me lo encontré con aquella mujer de cabello rojo.

_¿Victoria? ¿Aún sigue con él? _

- Yo no quería que tú supieras esto de esa manera Edward.

- Y no lo quiero saber, me cuentas esa historia y me voy a Forks y lo despellejo, era tan patético igual que yo en ese momento, iguales de idiotas esperando por una mujer que no nos ama, vi su cara y me figuré igual a él, igual…- se acercó a ella casi al nivel de su cara- estuve a punto de volver a la heroína, estuve a punto de recaer, un segundo y todo se hubiese acabado Isabella Swan, todo, por eso no quiero que me cuentes nada, los celos me enceguecen, no soy racional… no quiero serlo- se alejó de ella unos metros, simplemente para que no viera como la furia tomaba el control.

- Pero estoy aquí, volví, nunca en mi vida pensé en volver con James Morris, jamás, salí de Forks y supe que él ya no era parte de mi vida Edward Cullen, he sido tuya de todas las manera posibles.

- Él piensa que si, ¿fue tan fuerte lo que tuvieron que él aún cree que tú volverás? Algo, algo con un demonio se me escapa.

Bella dio pasos tímidos hacía él.

- Nada se compara a lo que he vivido contigo, nada, mi historia con James es solo una caricatura de algo que no debió pasar, si él me espera, que se pudra, y no eres como él, James tiene que morir mil veces para llegar a ser medianamente como tú, y nunca lo lograría Edward Cullen- finalmente los pasos terminaron hasta quedar pegada a él, podía sentir su corazón latir con fuerza, miles de caballos al galope- Yo confió en ti, te amo a ti mi señor… maestro.

Las últimas palabras fueron dichas de manera oscura, una extraña invitación, un si dicho de manera tácita, una aceptación completa… un sí al guerrero, su cuerpo el campo de batalla para desahogar su esencia salvaje ¿a quién engañaba? El padre de Mía Cullen amoroso, tierno y dulce existía, pero todo él estaba arropado por el bárbaro dragón quien no estaba hecho para dulces arrullos y caricias tranquilas.

- Ummmm- gruñó soterradamente, sus ojos se oscurecieron casi hasta provocar miedo y de un solo tirón desgarró la blusa- ¿no James Morris?- la voz cavernosa resonó por todos los poros de Isabella Swan, la ninfa surgió presta a la depravación.

- Nunca _¡Dios gracias! ¡Ha vuelto_

Los ojos oscuros como el jade se clavaron en sus senos, ella tenía el sostén de color rosa pálido que ella había comprado en la tienda, se relamió los labios… rosa inocencia en el cuerpo de aquella mujer que era la encarnación de toda la lujuria soñada.

Sin mediar palabras y lleno de la furia de Otelo la tomó con fuerza le dio la vuelta y pegó su espalda a su espalda, Isabella respiraba fuertemente, sintió la suave tela de la camisa de él rozándola levemente, pequeños espasmos la recorrían y podía sentir como sus vellos emitían electricidad. Un mordisco fuerte en su cuello que casi la hace caer _su marca_, sorprendentemente le quitó el sostén de forma delicada y lo tiró a un lado, pero el gesto fino fue reemplazado por un amasijo duro sobre uno de sus senos, luego los dos. Las grandes manos abarcaron sus pechos, acariciando, apretando y pellizcando los pezones, Bella gimió con fuerza y puso sus manos sobre las de él para hacer más fuerte la caricia.

- Veras Isabella Swan, creo que he sido muy delicado contigo en estos días mi amor y yo exijo más- jaló su cabello hacía atrás y la besó de manera demandante hasta dejarla sin respiración. Se alejó de ella, cosa que causo un frío por todo su cuerpo, intentó moverse – quieta Swan.

- Edward…yo…- giró la cabeza un poco para verlo.

- Te dije quieta- no gritó pero la orden fue tan contundente que Isabella solo atinó a quedarse en el mismo lugar, la ninfa ardía en fuego y se arrodillaba dando gracias a los malditos dioses del bosque por hacer que el señor sátiro hiciera su aparición. Isabella entendió la necesidad de sumisión que él demandaba; James Morris estaba presente y él iba a competir con él, no era necesario, pero era lo que él necesitaba.

- Si señor- la mirada eléctrica pringaba su cuerpo.

- Desnúdate.

- Si señor.

- Lentamente Bella.

Ella lo hizo, primero los zapatos y sus complicadas correas, luego el pantalón vaquero que deslizó sinuosamente por sus piernas y de manera juguetona los pantys; en este último movimiento dejó que todo el esplendor de su trasero se viera en una posición de ofrecimiento apetitoso y lascivo.

- Amo tu culo Swan.

Bella sonrió tímidamente, estaba de espaldas y solo veía una sombra proyectada en la pared producto de la chimenea, se veía enorme y aterradora. Quiso erguirse desde su pequeña estatura.

- ¡No!

Bella se quedó allí estática, excitada por la orden marcial, abrazó sus piernas, sabía que él miraba su trasero, podía hasta sentir como le castañeaban sus dientes, movió sus nalgas cual delicada bailarina, lo escuchó gruñir, aún en esa posición se sabia poderosa, miró hacia el frente, unos sonidos de ropa cayendo y entendió que él se desnudaba, quiso llorar, amaba verlo desnudarse, tres pasos silenciosos y sintió como Edward se instalaba entre sus glúteos con su poderosa masculinidad punzando sobre ella. Una mano acariciaba rudamente sus nalgas,

-Esto es hermoso nena- dio una palmada suave pero certera que onduló hasta su clítoris.

La mano empezó a deslizarse suavemente entre sus pliegues y comenzar con dos de sus dedos a moverse de arriba abajo, inmediatamente la excitación de Isabella fue notable y abundante.

- ¡Ángel!- fue un jadeo, una súplica.

- ¡Silencio Swan!

- Si señor- y él continuó en aquella caricia para sorprenderla al introducir sus dedos dentro de su sexo.

- Eres tan hermosa mi preciosa joya, tan hermosa- y cada palabra era dicha al ritmo de los dedos dentro de ella- y eres una zorra mala, una diosa sexy, una reina porno nena.

_¿Una reina porno? Oh Oh… ¿hacia donde va con eso? _Tuvo que contener la risa excitada y nerviosa; Isabella Swan de niña inocentona a movie star porno, gracias a la dirección del señor perverso. El movimiento era lento, casi agónico, uno de los dedos largos pareció estirarse y hacer un movimiento sorprendente de piano hasta llegar a su punto G, presionó con fuerza y un dolor agudo de un segundo para detonar un placer cegador, delicioso y mareador.

Pero el movimiento continuaba….

Sus dedos se movían plásticos… curvándose de manera sorprendente provocando un vértigo y sembrando una necesidad urgente en su sexo.

- Ahhggg ¡señor!- se tambaleó iba a caer, pero instantáneamente, los brazos fuertes la tomaron por la cintura y la levantaron varios centímetros del suelo, ella lo abrazó por el cuello, se topó con su rostro y la sensación de su barba tenue en sus mejillas. Lo quiso besar, pero Edward no lo permitió, solo se vio siendo llevada hasta la enorme mesa del comedor.

- Un día nena- la tomó del cabello- te dije que cualquier lugar de la tierra y en cualquier superficie amor- la puso boca abajo en las orillas de la enorme mesa, mitad de su cuerpo en el vidrio laminado y duro- agárrate duro Swan.

- Baby vamos a romper la mesa.

- No- dio dos golpes contra la superficie con fuerza- más fuerte que el acero Swan, tecnología Cullen C.o – un beso húmedo de omoplato a omoplato.

Una sensación eufórica la recorrió, algo oscuro y peligroso emergió en ella y dio un pequeño brinco lleno de expectación.

- ¿Qué vas a hacerme Edward?- tenía miedo mezclado con deseo salvaje.

- Un buen amante Isabella- y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído- siempre improvisa… voy a amarte duro como solo yo sé hacerlo.

La palabra follarte reemplazada por el amarte fue para Isabella más aterradora y subversiva pues el "amarte" en boca de Edward Cullen era el sinónimo de algo capaz de hacer mover las placas tectónicas de la tierra. Bella se agarró de las orillas de la mesa, lo vio caminar desnudo hacía donde estaba la ropa, observó el perfecto detrás de aquel hombre y su maravilloso trasero, exhaló un suspiro que se materializó en el vidrio, se mordió los labios, volvió hacía él mientras caminaba con su gloria desnuda _y es mío… gracias Dios… _algo llevaba en la mano, una corbata ¡una corbata! _Sagrado Batman… va a improvisar… ¡carajo!_

- ¿Qué?- lo vio anudarla en su mano y tirarla hacia los lados con rudeza.

- Vas a sentir Swan… vas a escucharme, solo quiero que sientas… - y sin esperar respuesta tapó su boca con la costosa tela, el amarre no era doloroso pero era preciso y no daba espacio para el sonido- sostente mi amor- ella lo hizo con fuerza, esperó el embate furioso y duro, pero fue sorprendida con un beso a lo largo de toda su espalda hasta llegar a una parte prohibida _caray me va a besar… allí _oh si y la lengua se arremolinó en aquel lugar causando en Isabella un cosquilleo _¡señor que agonía deliciosa! _lo sintió erguirse y con la punta de su miembro empujar sin penetrar haciendo que ella jadeara frente a al expectación, pero Edward maliciosamente se alejó y deslizó su animal de hierro a lo largo de su sexo y tentar su centro.

- Esto es solo para mí, solo para mí.

Isabella esperaba el ataque brutal, pero no, el penetrar fue lento, milímetro a milímetro, tortuoso y enloquecedor _más… más fuerte por favor… _el peso de Edward se instaló en su espalda, ella quiso moverse, pero la fuerza de su cuerpo no lo permitió- eres deliciosa y apretada Bella y me enloqueces- y en su totalidad dentro de ella empezó a moverse en forma circular de manera rítmica, lánguidamente y de manera contundente. Aquel movimiento de tortura, la imposibilidad de verbalizar el placer, el peso dominador de él sobre ella, sus sonidos y jadeos, hicieron que Isabella concentrara todos sus sentidos en el centro de su sexo que empezó a contraerse en palpitaciones pequeñas, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el placer caliente y agonizante que ese hombre le proporcionaba- Nunca James Morris- lo escuchó decir entre jadeos- nunca Isabella Swan, él no existió en tu vida ¡jamás!- y fue entonces cuando tomó su cabello con fuerza, aplastó sus casi ciento setenta libras sobre ella, haciendo que ella luchara por respirar, él la dominaba con su peso, con sus embates perezosos y perfectos, si, él creaba la necesidad de más, ella quería rogar, pero él no se lo permitía, la castigaba por haber permitido a James Morris en su vida. Bella intentó quitarse la corbata de la boca, quería gritar que por favor más fuerte, que por favor más duro, que suave no le era suficiente en ese momento, pero Edward agarró su mano y la volvió a poner en la mesa, salió de ella dejándola a medias… ansiosa, pero al segundo un mordisco en su nalga y su verga dura y satánica entró en ella de manera agresiva, la mesa se movió unos centímetros, entonces los embistes fueron brutales a plena máquina y sin piedad … _Si… si… así… oh madre santa voy a desaparecer _el placer tierno de unos minutos antes se volvió en ella atómico desfragmentado su cuerpo en miles de pedazos, los gruñidos y gemidos de Edward Cullen eran enloquecedores y condimentaban el clímax que en ella iba subiendo a espirales- solo yo Isabella… ¡tú eres mía!... de nadie más… solo… -un grito agonizante para hacer más furiosa cada estocada… oh…

La amaba… de manera feroz, la marcaba para que nadie más osara siquiera tocarla, para que ella no osara nunca pretender desear a alguien más.

Un orgasmo alucinante corría por cada poro mientras que él golpeaba las paredes de su vagina… el cerebro de Bella se iluminaba, sus pupilas se dilataban, el sudor corría por su espalda, cada músculo se desprendía y los huesos parecían volverse líquidos _necesito gritar… no aguantó más._

- Tu eres mía- gritaba, en un movimiento rápido quitó la corbata y fue cuando Bella libre empezó a gritar- ¿Quién es tu dueño?- exigió.

- Ohhh

- ¡Contesta!- se enterró con fuerza.

- ¡Tú!

- ¿Quién te ama?

- ¡Dios! tú…

- ¿Quién es James Morris?

Bella estaba enloquecida… desconectada.

- ¿Quién es él?- volvió a preguntar de manera furiosa.

- ¡Nadie! ¡Nadie! Él no es nadie… Ohhhh ¡Dios! él… él no existe… - la chispa del placer recorrió su columna vertebral y llegó a su cerebro- yo te amo a ti… ¡siempre! ¡Siempre!- un clamor desgarrador salió de su garganta, la sensación de satisfacción era casi dolorosa y preciosa. Él continuó por un minuto en su movimiento espiral hasta que moverse fue casi imposible porque el sexo de su mujer lo apretaba deliciosamente fue entonces que él se puso rígido… gritó el nombre de Isabella de manera sensual y ronca, vaciándose en su interior para caer de forma delicada y suave sobre su espalda y repartir besos a lo largo de su espalda. Por unos minutos ambos estuvieron en aquella posición tremendamente incómoda, sexual e íntima. Bella le ofreció una sonrisa cálida, para Edward fue la invitación a un beso tierno donde atrapó su labio inferior jalándolo de manera erótica.

- Te amo Isabella Swan, eres todo para mí todo, yo quiero ser el primero en todo maldito cavernicola… no quiero a James Morris en tu memoria.

Bella tocó su rostro de piel suave.

- ¿Quién es James Morris? Yo no lo conozco.

Su risa torcida y un arrugar la nariz fue para Bella la señal de que lo había hecho feliz.

- Si ¿Quién demonios es el bastardo?

En ese momento para Bella Swan el fantasma de James Morris desapareció, si alguien le hubiese preguntado como era él, ella no sería capaz ni siquiera de describirlo.

/::/

Caminó con su ropa en silencio, tratando de no hacer ruido.

- ¿A dónde vas?

_¡Diablos_!

- Voy a casa a cambiarme Edward, son las siete de la mañana.

Lo vio pararse de la cama con un gesto extraño y triste.

- No.

- ¡Por favor Edward! Ayer no fui a trabajar, hay mucho que hacer.

El jefe de todo suspiró.

- Estas despedida Isabella Swan.

Bella lo miró y sonrió sin entender nada, pero al segundo supo que él hablaba en serio.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice? Te lo juro no vuelvo a pedir días libres Edward.

Él levantó los brazos impaciente y la abrazó con fuerza. Ella gimió y unas lágrimas amenazaron en salir.

- Por todos los diablos nena, eres insustituible en esa oficina- la tomó de los hombros y la apartó un poco- es hora de que te vayas de ese lugar, tienes un libro, has empezado a vivir tu sueño y estar allí lo aplazará más, soy un maldito egoísta, pero no puedo hacerte eso.

Bella hizo un puchero, su labio regordeto sobresalió en un gesto infantil.

- No, por favor- lo abrazó y puso su cabeza en su pecho- no, todavía no, yo deseo estar allí, amo ese lugar, amo ese trabajo Edward, cuando me fui lo extrañé muchísimo, todo, la gente, mis amigos, el stress, por favor no ¿además quien te va a hacer tu café? Yo quiero estar allí.

- Pero eso no es justo contigo, Isabella tienes que escribir y allí estarás estancada, tan solo por complacerme, por mucho que me guste la idea, no es justo, no lo es.

- Solo unos días, hasta que… lo nuestro se sepa, ahora hay mucho que hacer, tres grandes negocios en puerta, no puedes sacarme de allí, no puedo dejar a Ángela sola y no puedo dejarte solo allí, por favor, por favor, unos días.

Edward sonrió a su manera.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si, quiero estar allí.

Una mirada tremenda y juguetona resaltó en él.

- Confiésalo Swan, quieres estar allí para que yo esté siempre dispuesto a tus perversiones niña.

Bella recorrió el cuerpo desnudo y le hizo un guiño.

- Tú me conoces jefe, solo deseo tu cuerpo.

- No espero menos de mi asistente personal.

/::/

En el ascensor privado ella trataba de arreglar su corbata.

- ¿Sabes? Hace dos días cumplí dos años de trabajar contigo Cullen.

Un gesto sombrío en su rostro y Bella pensó ¿_Ahora qué dije?_

- Yo no como gente, no a esta hora del día, eso fue lo que dije, me burlé de ti y te humillé como un idiota.

- Yo no me acuerdo de nada de eso Edward, solo sé que desde ese día salió el sol para mí.

- Debiste seducirme Swan.

- Tonta de mí.

- Muy tonta- mordió la punta de su nariz- el primer día de mi vida Swan, cuatro de noviembre, el primer día.

Agendas…

Miles de llamadas…

El jefe gritando por papeles.

Ángela corriendo por todas partes.

Lauren deseando explotar los teléfonos.

Isabella Swan comunicándose con los bancos…

Dinero…

Poder….

Y a las tres horas Jacob Black furioso en frente de ella.

- Señor- ella en el intercomunicador- Jacob Black desea hablar con usted.

Un gesto irónico y burlón en el rostro del hombre moreno hizo que ella se enardeciera _no te atrevas a juzgarme._

- Estoy ocupado Swan- la voz fue dura- dile que haga una cita.

Jasper apareció al medio segundo.

- Ya escuchó señor Black, haga una cita.

Pero Black presionó el botón de comunicación.

- No estás ocupado estúpido, es sobre Aro Vulturi.

- Pasa.

Jacob caminó tres pasos y entró a la enorme oficina, seguido de Jasper y Bella.

Sin preámbulos el dueño de Black Editores empezó a gritar en la oficina.

Temía al escándalo, al ser tildado de títere útil, un bueno para nada que permitía que la poderosa editorial se fuera al traste.

- No tengo porque estar en medio de tu pelea con ese viejo.

Un Edward Cullen frío lo miró de manera burlona.

- Bueno, bueno, después de todo seré yo quien salve tu trasero, la ironía es cómica Black.

- No tienes porqué salvarme nada imbécil, yo no tengo nada que ver.

Jasper se interpuso y miró de hito en hito al hombre que le llevaba casi veinte centímetros de estatura.

- Tienes mucho que ver, es tu empresa y es el nombre de tu familia el que también está en juego.

- El maldito va tras tu cabeza, cosa que me importa un bledo, es tu sucia vida la que él quiere.

Bella recostada en la puerta observaba en silencio.

- Es nuestra sucia vida la que él quiere ¿qué crees? ¿Que podrás salir impune?

- ¿Impune? Contigo nadie es impune ¿no es así Isabella?- volteó y la retó con la mirada.

- Con ella no te metas- y la frialdad y despotismo del presidente de Cullen C.o se convirtió en furia.

- Se va a saber todo- un aire de triunfo estúpido emergió del ex mejor amigo- ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

Edward tiró la silla, Jasper dio dos pasos hacia los hombres que se aprestaban a pelear.

- ¿cuál es tu maldito miedo Jacob? ¿No soy yo el monstruo en toda esta situación?

- Claro que si, no creas que me preocupa tu vida, que todos sepan quién eres sería el final de todo este imperio, Edward Cullen drogadicto y sádico que va por el mundo destruyendo a quien se le interponga, con una madre demente y…

- Cállate.

- ¿Le has contado a ella?

- Déjala fuera.

- ¡Ja!- Oh y ese era Jacob Black, tratando se sacar su miseria- Isabella pregúntale sobre Jessica, pregúntale sobre sus vicios, pregúntale sobre toda la mierda que ha tenido en su vida.

_¡Ya no más! ¡Ésto tiene que terminar! Él con sus secretos como una maldita arma._

Edward se aprestaba a atacar. Pero antes que esto ocurriera Bella se paró frente a Jacob, mientras que con su mano en el pecho de Edward Cullen dijo de manera rotunda:

- ¡Basta ya Jacob! Es muy fácil ser la víctima, enfrenta tus malditas responsabilidades, haces parte de esta historia y no actuaste precisamente como el héroe de ésta. Lo sé todo, todo, Mía, Jessica, las mujeres, Harvard, Yale, todo.

La quijada del muchacho se tensionó, de sus ojos oscuros centelleaban chispas de impotencia, una mirada de curiosidad y de incertidumbre.

- ¿Lo defiendes después de saberlo todo?

Isabella dulcificó su gesto, miró a Edward con tranquilidad y una sonrisa.

- Lo amo Jacob ¿no es terrible eso para ti? ¿Cómo es posible amar un monstruo? Es eso lo que piensas.

Jasper sonrió _chica dura, _Edward levantó sus cejas en señal de triunfo. Ella estaba allí para bien o para mal.

- Te va a destruir.

- Eso no te importa ¿Quién te llamó a ser mi salvador?- aún con su mano en el pecho de su chico, ella con la fuerza de sus padres y con la seguridad que ya no había vuelta atrás, habló- es hora que empieces a resarcir daños, deja de lavarte las manos, tuviste la oportunidad de ser amigo Jacob ¿Quién fue el que traicionó? Escogiste mal, callaste cosas, callaste lo de la niña, presionaste a Jessica hasta el cansancio y siempre te has hecho de toda esa historia tu pequeño drama ¿tienes tanto miedo a Aro Vulturi? ¿Tienes miedo de que todos crean que no eres lo suficientemente digno de ser el presidente de Black Editores? Entonces por una vez en tu vida enfrenta las cosas, da una conferencia de prensa y di que sabías lo de Johan Krung, que te diste cuenta tarde que él no iba a invertir y que fue Cullen C.o quien te salvó de la ruina.

- ¡Pero eso no es verdad!

- ¿Desde cuándo la verdad te ha importado Jacob? ¿No quieres que todos se den cuenta de la historia de Edward Cullen? ¿O tienes miedo de que todos se den cuenta que a la hora de la verdad al que tú llamas verdugo fue también una victima?

La carcajada de Jasper resonó por toda el lugar.

Un aullido de furia sorda salió del pecho del gigante moreno.

- No lo voy a hacer.

- Lo vas a hacer Jacob, al menos para que salves tu trasero cobarde.

Edward estaba sorprendido, Isabella Swan capaz de domar dragones y de enfrentar batallas. La jaló hacía él con rapidez y enfrente de un Jasper carcajeante y un Jacob furioso la besó de forma lasciva y dominante.

-Ustedes están locos, son tal para cual, se merecen- en dos pasos salió de la oficina, mientras que dos amantes locos se comían la boca. Jasper carraspeó con fuerza, pero nadie allí lo escuchó, fue así que como gato silencioso también se retiró.

A los dos minutos Isabella se sostenía del escritorio tratando de recuperar el aliento, mientras que Edward se paseaba como un pavo orgulloso.

- ¿Estás orgulloso de mi?

- Puta madre Swan, eres de otro mundo.

- Le di una patada en su culo envidioso.

- Debe estar adolorido con semejante demostración mi amor.

- ¿Crees que va a dar la declaración?

- Claro que si, no tiene más salida nena, tú le diste miedo vampiresa.

- Todo por ti Cullen, todo por ti.

- Somos dinamita- se acercó a ella la atrapó con sus piernas- hoy celebramos nuestros dos años, si Swan… yo no como gente… -y sus ojos voy a devorarte hasta la médula la recorrieron- no a esta hora del día.

La declaración de Jacob fue echa en un pequeño comunicado en uno de los periódicos de la enorme editorial, a los dos días dio una conferencia de prensa donde explicó los pormenores del negocio. Con la mandíbula tensa contestó de manera escueta. De esa manera acalló las habladurías y de paso le dio a Aro Vulturi una excusa más para odiar a Edward Cullen.

Las dos siguientes semanas fueron para todos de locos, pues se acercaba fin de año y parecía que no había ni tiempo para respirar.

Edward y Bella prácticamente vivían las veinticuatro horas del día juntos, sea en el apartamento de él o el de ella. Tan solo la rutina vertiginosa de pasión, sexo salvaje y momentos tiernos era interrumpida por la necesidad de la chica por estar con sus amigos, cosa que casi siempre causaba un gruñido fúrico en el todo poderoso dragón, pero ella lo recompensaba en todo momento, además ella de manera tácita empezó a empujarlo más a su familia y a todo aquello que él adoraba.

Correr en su auto en la autopista de carreras como un loco, volar el aeroplano o enfrentarse al mar en su yate, Bella supo que no podía hacer que detuviera su palpitar violento, alentó aquella furia para que ésta fuese puesta en cosas que él disfrutaba y que lo hicieran sentirse bien y sin vergüenza de su naturaleza tremenda, mas su parte favorita fue cuando la llevó a conocer a Gianna su maestra de piano. Se sentó a observar la clase mientras comía galletitas de chocolate con té y limón. Tuvo que contener la risa cuando vio a la anciana regañar en forma a ese gigante cuando éste hizo un movimiento que no era correcto en el piano.

- ¡Así no es Edward Cullen!- una palmadas tiernas sobre las manos- niño- miró a la chica- ¿ves Isabella? Siempre ha sido así, él cree que puede redefinir a Mozart o Lizt.

- ¡Pero si se puede!- él argumentó tocando a su manera.

Gianna sonrió solapadamente y le guiñó un ojo a la chica, de esa manera le dijo que esa era la manera con Edward Cullen, retarlo continuamente.

Pero fue en el aspecto sexual cuando realmente él fue soltando un poco más toda su pericia, no era una broma cuando le dijo que antes se había contenido, Bella se vio a sí misma casi al borde de perder la razón en algunas noches, donde simplemente le era difícil dormir pues la adrenalina la dejaba a punto de la exaltación _Dios así se debe sentir el adicto a una droga… _si, era como si pudiese saltar desde un precipicio y volar.

Edward Cullen esperaba el movimiento de Aro Vulturi, pero el viejo estaba callado, cosa que no le gustó, no habían encontrado a Heidi y Taylor Coleman estaba en cuidados intensivos pues fue golpeado de manera brutal en la cárcel. Presintió que tras la golpiza estaban las manos sucias de Aro. Lo único bueno es que Seth Shilton tenía las pruebas de las chuzadas telefónicas y del chantaje del viejo sobre varias estrellas de cine y de la música como a grandes políticos, aún así Jasper continuaba investigando y Emmett le mandó al viejo un intrincado documento legal que lo atemorizaba un poco.

-Esperemos, él vendrá y lo estaremos esperando.

- No te confíes hermano, no te confíes.

Isabella llevó su manuscrito a dos editoriales, pero éstas de manera no muy amable le dijeron que estaban copados de manuscritos, no se lo dijo a su amante, sabía cual iba a ser su reacción, por lo tanto con cara de Poker y pestañas batientes le dijo _No te preocupes ángel, ellos me dijeron que lo leerán… y no digas que vas a ayudar, me prometiste dejarme hacer esto sola _Estaba decepcionada, pero no se dejaría vencer tan fácil, mientras tanto se dedicó a ayudar a su amiga Ángela a preparar su matrimonio. La dulce chica Weber se vio siendo acompañada por una Alice quien sin pedir permiso se comprometió a ayudar, al igual que Rosalie y Peter, estos dos congeniaron desde el principio.

- Carajo Isi, esa barbie tiene boca de camionero, nunca un mierda había sido tan sexy.

Hasta la misma Lauren ayudó, pero se sentía incómoda entre todos aquellos que parecían amigos del alma.

El día de la despedida de soltera todas las chicas, incluida Peter fueron a un bar privado y todos fueron testigos de las lecciones pervertidas de Rosalie Cullen sobre el sexo oral, Peter compró una cantidad de juguetes sexuales y gritó con fuerza _Isabella nos enseña_, esto provocó en la chica un sonrojo terrible y una sonrisa soterrada _oh si… claro que si _La madre de Ángela se moría de risa, la chica sudaba con todo aquello e Isabella estaba feliz al ver que su amiga lo estaba también. Lo único perturbador fue ver a los pretorianos, no solo los cinco de Edward Cullen, sino los de Alice y Rosalie fuera del lugar. Durante toda la velada el Iphone de Bella fue "atacado" sin piedad por Edward Cullen, hasta que Alice se lo arrancó de las manos y llena de impaciencia contestó:

- No molestes Edward, no se va a ir temprano, porque hoy nos emborracharemos hasta perder la razón.

Isabella rodó sus ojos marrones y esperó el retumbe, y éste llegó con un Sam y un Paul muy asustados, pues su jefe los amenazó de muerte sin permitían la amenaza de Alice se cumpliera. Sin embargo nadie era capaz con Alice Cullen y fue así que Isabella Swan llegó pasada de copas y canturreando al apartamento una canción muy sexy y provocativa.

- No me hace ninguna gracia- le dijo en la oscuridad.

Mas Isabella pestañeó y le sacó la lengua muerta de la risa, mientras mostraba su más poderoso argumento: su cuerpo desnudo.

Alice Cullen convirtió la muy sencilla boda de Angela Weber en algo digno de un cuento de hadas; la chica estaba asustada y feliz. Isabella vestida como dama de honor en un hermoso vestido color salmón la besó en la mejilla con cariño.

- Estás perfecta amiga, hermosa.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Oh si, ve camina hacia el altar, un hombre perfecto te está esperando.

El pastor comenzó a oficiar la ceremonia, cuando algo lo detuvo, todos voltearon a mirar y vieron a un no muy cómodo Edward Cullen entrar.

Angela miró a Isabella, ella lo invitó pero nadie creía que iba a venir, todos sabían lo antisocial que era. La mirada verde oscura se posó sobre su chica e instantáneamente su sonrisa torcida apareció _mírame… te dije que iba a venir._

Las palabras y el intimo ritual de dos personas que se comprometían para ser uno fueron poco a poco calando en el espíritu de los dos silenciosos amantes que allí estaban. Isabella y Edward escuchaban y aquellas palabras sobre el amor y el compromiso fueron dichos no solo para los novios sino para todos aquellos que entendían el significado de amar en la tristeza y en la alegría, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la vida y en la muerte.

- ¿Tenías que venir a hacer el show no es así hermano?- Una Alice muy divertida agarró el brazo de su hermano quien se sentía observado por todos.

- Me conoces Alice, debo ser siempre el centro de atención.

La madre de Ángela se le acercó, por primera vez veía al mítico jefe de su hija, con voz tartamuda y sintiendo que el mundo era pequeño frente a ese hombre le dio las gracias por todo lo que había hecho por su hija y por ella.

- Es lo de menos señora, Ángela es mi amiga, solo un amigo aguanta a alguien como yo- le dio una sonrisa misteriosa a la mujer, mientras que la novia casi llora, era lo más cálido que él le había dicho en cinco años de trabajo.

La música se escuchaba por todo el salón, Ángela y Ben estaban felices, Bella estaba feliz por su amiga, finalmente su historia de amor con el tímido abogado tenía el final que la dulce chica se merecía.

Todos bailaban la muy cursi música que en una fiesta de bodas se bailaba, pero a nadie parecía importarle. Bella se sabía observada, por su columna vertebral recorría el fuego de una mirada oscura, ella intentaba mantenerse escondida de todos, pero era imposible escapar cuando cada paso era registrado por Edward Cullen.

Una canción de amor para los novios _when a man loves a woman _ fue sonando lentamente y todos aplaudieron a los nuevos esposos.

A ambos hemisferios del salón Isabella y Edward se miraban, no podían despegar sus ojos el uno del otro, todo desapareció y solo eran los dos bailando en la pista.

_Solo somos tu y yo… nadie más existe, nadie más._

Los minutos fueron eternos y un nuevo aplauso los despertó de la ensoñación. Por unos segundos Edward desapareció y fue entonces que la canción que los identificaba sonó por todo el lugar _every breath you take _Bella reprimió una lágrima, Alice apretó su mano con fuerza, mientras que Peter la miró con ternura.

- Baila conmigo Swan- la voz oscura la acarició con seda suave.

- ¿En frente de todos Edward?- ella le dio una mirada triste.

- Me importa un bledo, baila conmigo Swan, solo un momento, muero por tocarte.

Alice y Peter se miraron de manera cómplice, el mejor amigo de la chica la empujó no de manera dulce.

- Vamos Isi, dale al hombre lo que necesita.

Edward la tomó lentamente y la arrastró a la pista. Tímidamente Bella tomó su mano y se dejó llevar. Se sabían observados por todos. La mano poderosa se deslizó por su cintura, de la misma manera como bailaban cuando ambos estaban solos en casa.

- Eres lo más hermoso que existe Isabella-le susurró al oído- aún me acuerdo de la primera vez que bailamos, yo estaba como loco nena- la sinuosa canción se deslizaba suavemente- cada vez que respiras Isabella, cada vez que te mueves, cada pequeño paso que das Bella, yo estoy allí, observándote.

Pero ella temblaba, ese no era el momento ni el lugar, era la fiesta de bodas de una de sus mejores amigas, ella en ese momento frente a todos era la simple secretaria de Edward Cullen y los empleados nunca entenderían el porqué el todo poderoso amo de la torre de cristal parecía mimetizado con la muy silenciosa y misteriosa chica.

- Es la boda de Ángela, es su momento no es el nuestro- Bella interpuso una mano entre su pecho y el de ella- no lo es.

Lo sintió tensarse y respirar con fuerza.

- ¿Cuándo lo será Isabella? Quizás nunca- la atrajo hacía él con fuerza y la pegó a su pecho, finalmente la canción terminó y en medio de la gran pista y con una mirada verde reproche la dejó sola mientras que todos la miraban sin empacho.

A los segundos Peter le informaba que el Vanquisch negro dejó las huellas en el cemento de una huida furiosa, mientras todos sus guardaespaldas corrían tras él, dejando solo a Joseph allí.

Se llevó una de sus manos a la boca, mientras que Alice hacía un gesto de ceja fruncida.

- Si dentro de diez minutos no vas tras de mi hermano Bella, te golpeo.

Los diez minutos fueron eternos.

Salió corriendo en el auto mientras que Joseph la seguía por toda la ciudad.

_Eres una idiota, una completa y absoluta tonta ¿qué demonios te ocurre? Vuelves y sigues huyendo ¿Cuál es tu compromiso Isabella Swan? Dices para siempre y luego dices no _la ninfa la miraba desde el asiento trasero con ojos de no me simpatizas.

El recorrido del ascensor fue eterno, el apartamento estaba oscuro, pero ella lo sintió allí, emergió de la oscuridad y se paró frente a la gran ventana que mostraba un Nueva York ciudad de todos y de ninguno.

- Lo siento mi cielo.

De espaldas a ellas mirando la ciudad un dragón con aire solitario miraba su reino.

- He caminado hacía ti Isabella durante veintinueve años y estos han parecido cien, he dejado mi sangre en el camino y he derramado la sangre de muchos, solo para llegar a ti, sufrí con una madre que no me amaba, y casi muero con Mía, es una historia tan idiota, tan absurda, pero esa es mi vida ¿Cuál es mi recompensa Swan? ¿Cuál?

- Soy yo Edward, y eso me hace tan arrogante, yo soy tu recompensa.

- Lo eres y huyes con cada no y eso no me hace bien, no me hace bien- volteó hacía ella y caminó - ¿sabes lo que tus "no" provocan? ¡Furia! Y de nuevo soy el hijo de Lizzy Masen, solo y enojado con el mundo, siempre al límite del caos- prendió la luz y ella lo vio en todo su esplendor, cabello salvaje de un color imposible, ojos verdes llenos de recuerdos, y el gesto de mil batallas- hoy tuve envidia de Ángela y de ese niño que se casó con ella, en esas dos personas comunes hay una cantidad de futuro que tus "no" me quitan.

- Edward- dijo con voz rasgada.

- Dime que si Isabella Swan.

- Digo si Edward Cullen.

Dos pasos de felino.

- Dime que si Isabella Swan.

- Sí, Edward, te digo sí mil veces.

Y fue entonces que Bella vio algo aterrador, el gigante dueño del mundo arrodillarse frente a ella, un gemido ahogado y una certeza en su pecho.

- ¿Quieres hacerme el honor de ser mi esposa Isabella Marie Swan? ¿Hacer de mí un hombre decente y absurdamente feliz mi amor?

Bella cerró sus ojos con fuerza, pequeñas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas… desde Forks hasta Nueva York, desde los libros hasta Cullen C.o… desde el día de su nacimiento hasta él.

-Si, Edward, el honor sería mío, si quiero ser tu esposa, es para lo que nací ángel, si, una y mil veces si- y nunca en su vida había estado tan segura de algo.

**Ahhhgg ¡Grito!**

**Ámenme o Déjenme…dejar comentarios es…. ¡Dios! **

**Capítulo dedicado a quienes a pesar de todo aman sin restricción, con total pasión y completa entrega.**


	54. Chapter 54 El poder de un si

_**La obra crepúsculo y sus personajes le pertenecen a Meyer.**_

_**Hola chicas, Feliz año nuevo y Feliz día de reyes.**_

_**Como siempre Sachita da las gracias a todas las lectoras que han estado aquí y que estuvieron durante el 2011, a todas un millón de gracias; a las que dejan comentarios, como a las fantasmas, son todas amables, graciosas, fieles y amorosas.**_

_**Nunca me cansaré de pedir disculpas por no poder devolver cada uno de sus mensajes, vuelvo y digo que todos ellos son leídos de manera ávida y agradecida. Son la gasolina para continuar.**_

_**Capitulo dedicado a todas.**_

_**Gracias a mi beta y editora en jefe Ginnette a quien hice trabajar a contra tiempo. Una chica linda, responsable y buena amiga.**_

**Música.**

**Perfect: Michell Fearthersone.**

**He is a dream : Shandi Sinnamon.**

**Thank you for loving me: Bon Jovi.**

**Sorry seem to be hardest word: Elton John (para Peter)**

**Set the control for the heart of the sun: Pink Floyd.**

**EL LÍMITE DEL CAOS.**

**EL PODER DEL SI**.

_Y fue entonces que Bella vio algo aterrador, el gigante dueño del mundo arrodillarse frente a ella, un gemido ahogado y una certeza en su pecho._

_- ¿Quieres hacerme el honor de ser mi esposa Isabella Marie Swan? ¿Hacer de mí un hombre decente y absurdamente feliz mi amor?_

_Bella cerró sus ojos con fuerza, pequeñas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas… desde Forks hasta Nueva York, desde los libros hasta Cullen C.o… desde el día de su nacimiento hasta él._

_-Si, Edward, el honor sería mío, si quiero ser tu esposa, es para lo que nací ángel, si, una y mil veces si- y nunca en su vida había estado tan segura de algo._

Todo el cuerpo de Edward Cullen estaba tensionado en ese momento. Toda aquella musculatura de hierro, toda su estatura y su alma completa en aquel preciso instante donde ponía su vida en la contestación que le daría un cambio radical a su vida, donde podría al fin decir que toda aquella mierda valió la pena.

-¿Si?

Bella sonrió con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Si, me caso contigo ángel.

El gigante rugió en aquel segundo y la abrazó fuertemente de su cintura.

- Vuélvelo a decir Isabella Swan- besó su vientre una y otra vez.

- Si mi amor, si me caso contigo.

Edward levantó sus ojos hacía ella y se quedó por segundos mirándola. Sus ojos verdes brillaron en arrogancia y lujuria, y en un movimiento felino y rápido se paró, llevando a Bella hacia la pared. Ella esperaba un beso total, pero él se quedó allí frente a ella, respirando con fuerza y dándole a Isabella la sonrisa torcida y diabólica que solo él podía darle.

- ¡Diablos Swan! Nos casamos mañana mismo.

Bella soltó la carcajada y trató de besarlo, pero él estaba alucinado y se apartó un poco. Tenía su pecho agitado.

- Como tú quieras mi cielo, mañana nos casamos.

Edward estrelló su boca contra la de ella, mientras que acariciaba de manera lasciva sus senos.

- Eres mala Swan- le dijo mientras mordía su labio inferior- quieres que muera de un infarto- llevó la mano de ella a su corazón- ¿lo sientes mi amor? Nunca en mi puta vida he sido tan perversamente feliz como ahora.

- ¿Creías que te iba a decir que no? sabias muy bien Edward Cullen que yo nunca diría eso baby- y fue ella quien lo tomó de su cabello y le dio un beso que casi lo deja sin oxígeno. Se despegaron por un segundo- esa ha sido mi meta dragón, ser la única dueña de toda tu fortuna- y de nuevo volvió a reír.

- Te doy el maldito mundo si quieres.

- Edward- una caricia pequeña en su hermoso rostro feliz- tengo lo que quiero aquí contigo mi cielo, solo tú mi niño piano y malvado.

- Te amo ¡con un demonio! – La levantó para que Bella enredara sus piernas en su cintura y la llevó hacia el enorme mesón de la cocina- quiero hacerte el amor como un loco en este momento Swan, próxima señora Cullen.

- ¡Dios! eso es asustador.

Él se detuvo y la miró por lo bajo.

- ¿Qué? ¿El señora Cullen?

- Nooo, el que me vas a hacer el amor como un loco, si siempre ha sido así mi cielo.

Un suspiro agitado y se lanzó sobre ella. Deslizó sus manos bajo el hermoso vestido de seda y con la punta de sus dedos acarició el borde las pequeñas bragas.

- Pero ahora soy indetenible mi amor- y jaló con fuerza mientras que la delicada tela cedía al arranque. Sonrió al escuchar el gemido agónico de Isabella, pero algo lo detuvo- ¡No!

Bella quien se preparaba para la embestida de aquel toro se asustó al verlo correr escaleras arriba.

- ¡Edward! ¿A dónde vas señor?- pero de nuevo las poderosas pisadas y de nuevo frente a ella con mirada oscura. Tomó su mano y la obligó a pararse y de nuevo se arrodilló.

- ¡No hagas eso! No me gusta verte arrodillado ángel.

La sonrisa torcida.

- Oh si te gusta, me he arrodillado frente a ti para venerar tu hermoso cuerpo Swan.

- ¡Ah bueno! A excepción mi amor- dijo de manera orgullosa. Mas la sonrisa se le borró de su rostro cuando lo vio sacar de una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul, el más hermoso anillo del mundo _¡por todos los cielos!_

- Yo Edward Anthony Cullen- tomó su mano.

- ¡Ángel!- dijo entre sollozos.

- Te pido Isabella que seas mi esposa, que me ates a ti de por vida, que me aceptes para acompañarte, amarte, adorarte, asfixiarte y poseerte por toda la eternidad.

Isabella vio deslizar el anillo en uno de sus dedos. Éste era de oro trenzado con pequeñas vetas de plata, para ser coronado en unos pequeños diamantes corte princesa de un color azul aguamarina.

Al instante ella se arrodilló frente a él y tomó su cara.

- Si- fue un pequeño susurro, algo quedo pero total- para siempre como debe ser.

Ambos se quedaron mirando, la electricidad siempre presente entre los dos iba en aumento. Los golpeaba con fuerza, Edward se relamió los labios en señal de lujuria. El sí que ella le había proporcionado le validaba toda su hambre y su sucio, letal y arrasador amor por Bella.

-¿Harás de este dragón un hombre honorable Swan?

_¡Caray! ¡No!_

Bella entendía el lenguaje cifrado y lleno de tremendos y sexuales significados.

- No mi cielo- y de manera traviesa mandó la mano hacia su miembro- no quiero- y lo apretó con fuerza- entre más terrible más adorable.

Edward bramó frente al toque.

- No hables así Swan, me matas cuando de esa boca tuya llena de literatura salen cosas sucias.

- Tú eres el que sabe decir cosas malas maestro- se fue hacía él, sacó la punta de su lengua en invitación y con la punta de ésta delineó los labios de él- señor muy mío.

De manera perversa y veloz Edward tomó su lengua y mordió la punta de ella causando un pequeño dolor y un espasmo en el sexo de aquella que pronto llamaría esposa.

- Así es Swan, amas mi enorme polla dura dentro de ti.

Isabella se sonrojó, no ante la palabra, sino ante el tremendo hecho de que él entendiera cuanta verdad existía en aquella tremenda afirmación _has que nunca sienta vergüenza Isabella Swan… nunca más._

- Dentro, afuera y en todas partes Cullen.

- Ahggg- se arrojó sobre ella para morder sin pudor y sin miedo su cuello, derribándola en el suelo frío, abrió sus piernas y penetró con dos de sus dedos para hacer movimientos violentos y arrítmicos- que caliente estás y mojada nena.

- Ohhh si…si.

Pero él de manera cruel se paró del suelo, dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

- Ven por mi Swan- se empezó a quitar su ropa- vas a follarme con tu boca nena y quiero que mientras que lo haces no te quites esos putos zapatos que tienes puestos- la camisa voló lejos mientras que se alejaba.

Bella sonrió, la ninfa levantó las cejas en señal de reto, maliciosamente Isabella gateó frente a él.

- Cullen y después ¿cómo confesarme frente a un sacerdote y contarle esto? No podré casarme contigo mi cielo.

Pero lo único que ella escuchó fue la risa de ese diablo que a media escalera estaba casi desnudo.

- Vamos al infierno Swan, eso lo sabías desde el principio.

Oh si….

Oh si….

Se paró del suelo y lo siguió por el corredor del segundo piso, al llegar a la puerta de su habitación él ya estaba desnudo.

Prendió la luz.

Y de manera malvada se acostó sobre la cama, dejando las piernas fuera de ésta. Sonrió, levantó una de sus cejas e hizo un movimiento de _atácame _ llevó su mano hacia su animal erecto.

Ella se paró frente a él.

_Es mío, lo amo y haré cualquier cosa por él, porque quiero ¡diablos! Porque puedo._

- Eres hermoso y te amo animal perverso y nos vamos a divertir por el resto de nuestras putas vidas Edward amo del maldito mundo Cullen- y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se desnudó frente a él.- dime qué quieres.

- Quiero todo nena bonita - y se acariciaba lentamente.

Si, en aquel momento ambos fieras enamoradas que aceptaban que estaban irremediablemente unidos desde el principio de los tiempos entendían que el amor que los unía no estaba en los límites de la razón, del pudor; ambos estaban en el centro del huracán, ambos eran el huracán.

Isabella llevó sus manos a sus senos, y en un gesto maligno los levantó y los unió.

- ¿Te acuerdas maestro, cuando me enseñaste hacer esto?- escuchó el rugido perverso- fuiste muy mandón en esa clase.

- Pero nos divertimos querida pupila- sus ojos despedían rayos verdes.

- Después lo hago con mi boca Cullen.

- ¡Mierda Swan! Que cosa tan jodidamente sexy… vas a follarme con tus tetas nena.

_Sucia boca… sucia, mala, dañina, hermosa, perfecta boca._

-Exacto mi amor- caminó y pisó duro con los Ferragamos de dos mil dólares- ¿Te gustan mis zapatos dragón malo?- lo decía mientras enterraba los tacones sobre su pecho.

- Hermosos Bella y en ti son el cielo.

Bella hizo un recorrido de fuego a través del torso de aquel hombre hermoso, pasó sus manos por su vientre y lo acarició con dulzura.

- Tú eres el cielo Edward Cullen.

Se colocó entre las piernas de él y atrapó con sus senos el pene de su hombre, lo besó de manera tierna y lentamente comenzó a balancearse de arriba abajo- vamos amor, dime cosas malas Edward, dime cosas terribles, así como eres tú, así, así, porque yo te amo tanto, tanto, tanto y amo tu manera sucia de amarme Cullen y me voy a casar contigo porque quiero, porque puedo.

Una fuerte risotada para después ahogar un gemido de fiera.

- Yo te amo de una manera dañina- levantó su hermosa cabeza con su cabello cobrizo, largo y revuelto, jadeaba y miraba de manera lujuriosa la no tan sutil caricia que ella le hacía con sus senos- ¡Joder amor! Eso se siente putamente fantástico sucia ninfa - y fue así que el señor de la torre dio paso para que de su boca saliera el más colorido, enamorado y vulgar lenguaje de su boca.

Si.

-¿Si?- pegado su frente a ella.

- Si- ella gemía.

- ¿Si?

- Si, si, si- él se abría paso en su cuerpo.

- ¿Si? – preguntaba dominante mientras que entraba con todo su poder.

- Oh si bebé, si, si, te lo voy a decir siempre, siempre…- la voz de Isabella, sus gritos inundaban toda la habitación, una hora antes ella lo había hecho por él, le dio todo, lo animó a que fuera todo él en su esplendor, disfrutó cuando con un gruñido salvaje se corrió en su boca y sobre su piel. De esa manera sin necesidad de firmar papeles, sin necesidad de bendiciones, ritos, gentes, validación social, ella le había dicho que lo amaba con todo su corazón, una validación frente a él y al universo entero.

Bella con los ojos muy abiertos se extasiaba mirando a Edward Cullen. Su rostro hermoso en enajenación, su boca entre abierta respirando sobre ella, sus sonidos… ¡oh Dios! Sus sonidos. En un segundo pensó en toda esas mujeres que habían tenido un atisbo de todo eso, que aún podían escuchar los gemidos de él en su memoria y las odió a todas. Desesperada, llevó sus manos a sus caderas y lo alentó para que fuera más rápido y más duro.

- Te amo tanto, podría morir aquí dentro de ti Bella- su voz era entrecortada, jadeante y temblorosa.

- Lo sé amor, lo sé…por favor, por favor, más, más- lo vio erguirse un poco, aquel movimiento hizo que Bella jadeara, se arrodilló y ella se vio obligada a levantar las caderas. Edward paró el movimiento, sus ojos verdes jade la miraron arrobado y lascivo, llevó sus dedos a su boca e hizo un camino de saliva desde su cuello a su ombligo, la besó allí y continuó hasta su pequeño botón de nervios, presionó con fuerza y ternura- ahhhh, no me hagas esperar- lo dijo con su mandíbula tensa, mientras que su sexo mandaba olas de placer por todo su cuerpo.

- Dilo otra vez Swan- se movió lento, sintió el apriete duro a lo largo de su longitud, cerró los ojos, mientras que miles de alfileres de placer lo torturaban- ¡Diablos! ¡Otra vez!- golpeó con sus dedos su clítoris en un arriba y abajo- ¡otra vez!

- ¡Si! ¡Si!… ¡si!

- Mi nena hermosa, esa palabra es malditamente mágica- y embistió con tanta fuerza que Isabella en un microsegundo sintió un dolor que la partía en dos para después ser tomada por un orgasmo tan feroz que toda su visión se nubló e hizo que su voz se ahogara para hacer imposible todo sonido, solo su boca dibujó una O gozosa que demostró todo el placer de aquel momento. Pero aquello no terminó allí.

- No pienses Swan que estoy por lo tradicional- la agarró con fuerza y la puso boca abajo, dándole dos fuertes palmadas en sus nalgas- tu sabes amor mío, follar duro y profundo es lo mío.

- Vas a matarme Edward Cullen- Bella enterró su cabeza en la almohada, aún estaba con los estertores cíclicos del clímax anterior.

- Eso te pasa Swan por ser tan hermosa y decir que si nena- tomó sus dos manos y las llevó hacia la cabecera - agárrate fuerte preciosa.

Bella pensó en medio del éxtasis _me ama un dragón _y ese pensamiento lo tuvo la muy sucia ninfa _ y así será siempre _y casi llora al entender que ese placer sería para toda su vida y ¡Dios! que solo era el comienzo… _si... me ama un dragón._

Unas manos sobre sus senos.

Caricias bellas y rotundas.

Besos sobre su espalda.

El sudor de ambos.

Arremetidas agresivas… lentas, rápidas, malvadas y profundas.

- Yo… yo - y golpeaba con fuerza su interior- soy feliz- una embestida tan fuerte que ambos gritaron- ¡Dios! que… cuando estoy dentro de ti Swan, soy- la tomó de uno de sus senos y apretó - me siento poderoso - y las últimas palabras las dijo de manera rápida sin respirar y de manera susurrante cerca de su oído.

El cuerpo de ella escalando y rompiéndose, un placer sordo que se arremolinaba en sus dedos, subía por sus muslos, abrazaba sus nalgas, se apoderaba de su columna vertebral, erizaba cada uno de sus cabellos y la desintegraba en miles de pedazos.

- ¡Mierda ángel!- gritó tan fuerte la antes niña tímida Swan, que aquel grito sucio alentó el ataque feroz y de pronto los dientes de Edward Cullen se arrojaba como caníbal sobre su hombro para morderla con hambre- muérdeme más duro cielo… más duro- y de nuevo el morder marcador sobre ella.

Isabella con todas sus fuerzas agarró la cabecera hasta el dolor para así soportar la culminación sin caer y él continúo apaleando su cuerpo hasta que la cama tomó un ritmo que resonaba por todo el lugar. A los dos minutos él gritaba de manera exultante sobre ella, para después permitir que Bella se soltara y cayera medio muerta sobre la almohada mientras que él besaba su cuello ardientemente. Se quedaron en silencio por largo tiempo. Eran uno, pecho sobre espalda- vamos a ser felices Swan, te lo prometo, te lo prometo, daré mi sangre y todo lo que tengo para que nunca te arrepientas de este si Bella, es para lo único que viviré.

Entre el cansancio y el regreso a la cordura Isabella contestó entre susurros.

- Yo prometo lo mismo, haré que cada día de tu vida Edward recuerdes que si alguna vez hubo sufrimiento en tu vida, yo estoy allí para recompensarlo.

Besó su espalda en picotazos pequeños y dulces.

- Quiero una boda y todo el maldito circo alrededor Swan.

- ¿Qué? ¿No nos casamos mañana Cullen?- volteó lo que más podía y lo miró de forma traviesa y de mordedura de labios.

- No me tientes Swan, además si lo hacemos no duraremos mucho tú y yo, mi hermana Alice y mi madre nos matarían, además de un padre con una pistola que no dudaría en colocar una bala entre mis cejas.

Isabella tembló _¡Charlie!_

/::/

La luz de la mañana se filtró por toda la habitación. Edward la abrazaba con una pierna y con su brazo la retenía con fuerza. Isabella no había dormido en toda la noche, pero aquella sensación de abrazo potente era mucho mejor que las ocho horas de sueño.

Levantó su mano y observó el anillo _y cuatro años después estoy aquí… y no estoy soñando… tantos kilómetros de Forks hasta aquí y ahora voy a ser la esposa de alguien. Mi madre estaría orgullosa de mi, todos estarán orgullosos de mi hasta Tom, mi amigo si lo hubieses conocido mejor sabrías que él no era como tú pensabas… no es una máquina, no, no lo es… _lo sintió respirar en su cuello_… no, no es malo… es…_ ¿cómo definirlo? Nunca sería un hombre dócil, nunca sería humilde, siempre sería violento y celoso, arrogante y mandón… _él es diferente Thomas… él es diferente._

- ¿En qué piensas Swan?- su voz grave vibró por todo su cuerpo.

- En ti.

- No espero menos Bella- una pequeña risa sopló en su oreja, mientras que unos dedos bordeaba las curvas de su cuerpo- ¿dime en qué piensas Swan?- el tono era demandante- Dame eso, siempre me veo al borde del abismo muerto de furia preguntándome en qué piensas, tantas cosas, tantos mundos en los que yo no estoy- se desprendió del abrazo de hiedra que le daba y rápidamente la puso frente a él. La miró de manera profunda, de pronto ella gimió y unas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos- ¿Por qué estás llorando?

_¡Joder! ¿Qué hice? ¿Swan siempre vas a ser así? Una montaña rusa…_

- Tenía tanto miedo Edward, mucho miedo cuando dejé mi ciudad, cuando me bajé del avión y vi por primera vez este monstruo de ciudad, mi papá estaba ahí y yo solo le decía que no se preocupara, pero en realidad estaba muy asustada, la universidad, ver la enorme torre de cristal, trabajar allí, entrar en tu oficina. No se lo dije a nadie, no se lo había dicho a nadie, a veces sola en mi apartamento yo solo quería quedarme allí y no tener miedo Edward- lo abrazó, mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

- ¿Miedo de mi Isabella?

- Mucho.

Un gesto hosco casi de rabia se dibujó en el rostro de Edward Cullen.

- No debiste estar sola- besó su cabello y aspiró la esencia dulce de su perfume.

- No estuve sola, de pronto de manera mágica aparecieron ángeles en mi vida Thomas, Stella, Cathy, Angie y mi Peter y todo fue perfecto.

- Y yo- unos ojos ansiosos y hambrientos que deseaban que ella le confirmara que a pesar de aquel primer año de conocerla él no fue la sombra temible que ocultaba al final del pasillo.

- Y tú, lo mejor de todo.

- Lo peor de todo.

- ¡No!- Bella se levantó y se sentó sobre él desnuda y tierna- cada día iba a trabajar sabiendo que estabas allí tan hermoso, tan malo y tan solo baby, algo dentro de mi me decía que eras tú la razón por la que yo había salido de Forks y que a pesar de lo arrogante y gritón necesitabas de mi, no eras tú Edward Cullen, no eras tú el que me daba miedo, era el sentimiento violento que nacía cada día, me ahogaba y ahora- sonrió como niña tranquila- todo ha valido la pena, todo, aún los momentos no tan buenos ángel- se inclinó y lo besó de manera casta- ya no tengo miedo de nada, de nada, lloro porque soy muy feliz Edward Cullen y volvería a pasar por cada cosa, miles de veces, tan solo por estar aquí contigo.

- ¿Cada cosa? ¿Cada grito? ¿Por patito feo Swan? ¿Los Ángeles? ¿Los archivos? ¿Irina?-

Bella llevó su mano a la boca de aquel hombre y su manía de autoflagelación.

- Sssshhhh por todo, por todo ¿No te das cuenta Edward? Todo eso me hizo quien soy ahora, sin ti yo no lo hubiese logrado, me has enseñado, me has forjado… eres mi maestro Cullen- oh si y como arte de magia, apareció la sonrisa arrogante y maliciosa.

- Soy el puto maestro de mi chica libros- se irguió hacía ella y la besó como él solo sabía- ¿soy bueno eh?

- El mejor mi cielo.

Con sus manos delgadas de músico y guerrero Edward hizo una caricia fantasma por todo el torso de Isabella Swan.

- Yo también aprendí Bella, aprendí y mucho, somos buenos el uno para el otro.

- Así es, somos perfectos Edward Cullen, perfectos.

/::/

- Hoy tiene cita con el veterinario señor- la chica pelirroja tartamudeaba frente a él- lo traeré un poco más tarde.

Él le brindó una mirada dura y seca, cosa que siempre actuaba inversamente proporcional con todas las mujeres.

- Nunca le he preguntado a usted su nombre.

- ¿Eh?- _mierda… mierda… mierda… no, nunca lo ha hecho ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?_

- ¿Su nombre?- dos pasos y quedó frente a la cabeza de zanahoria que estaba que se caía frente a ese hombre que llevaba unos vaqueros simples y una camiseta blanca, cosa que lo hacía ver como un chico de veinte.

- Maxim señor, mi nombre es Maxim.

- Bueno Maxim, creo que es hora de que le suba su sueldo, siempre ha cuidado de mi muchacho muy bien- miró a Rufus quien batía la cola y miraba la puerta del enorme edificio, presto a correr- ¿no es así amigo?

El perro ladró con fuerza.

- Es un buen niño señor.

- Llame dentro de una semana a mi oficina, mi secretaria arreglará lo del nuevo contrato.

- Gracias señor- Maxim agarró el perro de la correa, pero la voz gruesa de aquel hombre la detuvo.

- ¿Cuidas gatos?

La chica parpadeó de manera profusa.

- ¿Señor?

Edward sonrió _eso será una pelea a muerte ¿no es así Darcy?_

Al entrar al apartamento escuchó algo increíble Isabella Swan cantaba a voz en cuello mientras se duchaba, una canción increíblemente vieja He `s a dream… _Oh nena… ¿en qué año naciste mi amor? _Le dio una mirada a todo aquel lugar y de pronto aquel tomó un color nuevo, ella estaría para siempre allí, dándole contenido a todo aquel espacio lleno de cosas frías, costosas y sin sentido. Detrás de su espalda un aire glacial se instaló y él supo que allí estaba _ella…_ puso todos sus músculos en tensión y con toda la fuerza con la que nunca tuvo cuando ella vivía no permitió una sola sílaba en su memoria.

Caminó como animal, lento, escaleras arriba, abrió la puerta del enorme baño mientras que Bella cantaba de manera desafinada y divertida. Se pegó a la puerta de la enorme ducha, cerró los ojos _no eres un sueño… no eres un maldito sueño… no eres un sueño, estás aquí, cantas en mi casa y estarás conmigo siempre Isabella Swan, sino es así no habrá nada para mi… solo mi odio, solo mi odio._

Bella vio la sombra siniestra pegada a las puertas y de manera intempestiva abrió, se encontró con la mirada oscura, el gesto de rabia y todos aquellos músculos de hierro en tensión. Miró por encima de su hombro. Cualquier cosa, mínima, pequeña… todo lo que amenazaba la cordura de aquel hombre…

- Me voy a casar contigo Edward Cullen, soy real, no me iré nunca- el vapor del agua caliente, hacían el ambiente cargado, agónico y pesado- te amo, contra ella y contra todo el maldito mundo, seremos felices y nadie ¿me oyes? Nadie lo va a impedir, no permitas que ellos vengan de nuevo.

- Camino entre los dos mundos Bella- lo vio quitarse la ropa.

- Lo sé.

- No se irán- metió un pie dentro de la enorme bañera.

- Somos fuertes ángel.

Se estrelló contra ella, levantó sus brazos y apretó sus muñecas.

- Siempre cantarás en mi casa.

_¡Dios mío! Que soledad tan terrible…_

- ¿Con mi voz horrible?- voz pequeña, pucheros dulces… trataba de traerlo hacia la luz.

Mas él no escuchaba, miraba su cuerpo desnudo y húmedo… nada más importaba.

- Sostente fuerte Swan, te necesito ahora, no digas que no.

- No diré que no Edward, no diré que no.

La tomó en aquel espacio, fue rudo, violento y agónico. Cada orgasmo fue celebrado con un grito de batalla, un grito sobre toda la basura de su vida, un grito sobre el horror. Bella supo que en ese momento él necesitaba ser así. Bella entendió que Edward Cullen necesitaba aquella rudeza en su vida para así tener control sobre sus fantasmas, si, en algún momento el animal dominador emergía y ella estaba preparada para verlo.

/::/

El desayuno fue silencioso. Carmen había llegado hacía unos quince minutos. Trataba de no mirar, sirvió rápidamente el alimento y se esfumó hacía el segundo piso.

Bella llevó su mano hacia la de él, diciéndole en aquel gesto que todo estaba bien, Edward correspondió con un apretón fuerte y un beso en los nudillos de sus dedos.

- ¿Dónde quieres que te lleve de luna de miel?

_¿Luna de miel? ¡Señor!_

- Donde tú quieras, es más, si nuestra luna de miel fuese en un cuarto pequeño donde solo implique verte a ti desnudo eso sería para mi perfecto Cullen- levantó las cejas de manera maliciosa.

- ¿A si? –Su mirada encapotada lo dijo todo- de todos modos Swan, el tenerte encerrada en una habitación es mi idea de la Luna de miel perfecta, aquí o en cualquier parte del planeta.

- Debo estar preparada para eso Cullen.

-Oh si nena, mucho ejercicio.

Bella suspiró como adolescente tonta, él soltó la carcajada y fue como si el peso de la hora anterior se hubiese esfumado.

Pero entonces llegaron las negociaciones. Isabella Swan, había visto durante dos años como el todopoderoso nunca tranzaba con nadie acerca de sus deseos. Ella lo había visto en medio de grandes negocios, donde él solamente decía _"No" "No, no me interesa" "Eso es lo que quiero" "lo toman o lo dejan" _

El tema a discutir era como sería los pasos a seguir.

Bella sonrió.

Coqueteó, sedujo, hizo pucheros tiernos, voz de gatita sexy, prometió que permitiría días de asfixia _¿Sexo perverso Swan? _ Y ella contestó _no tengo que prometer eso ángel… _y al final él con voz dura de derrota accedió.

Angie estaba de luna de miel, por lo tanto ella sería secretaria hasta principios de enero, pues parte de las negociaciones era hacer que él aceptara que Ángela fuese la secretaria principal; también estaba Lauren de por medio, en un mes daría a luz, ella pasaría a hacer lo que la chica Weber hizo durante cinco años. Ambos vieron como la tonta ex reina de preparatoria se había esmerado por mejorar y aprender. Tendrían que llamar a una nueva secretaria, cosa que a Bella le aterró, las cientos de secretarías que existían en Cullen C.o no tenían la ambición de trabajar con el señor de la torre, todas sabían de su fama y ninguna de ella, por más que aquel fuese un placer para la vista deseaban enfrentarse a él todos los días _esto va a ser duro… pobre chica._

La otra parte de la negociación era hacer pública la relación. Edward quería hacerlo ya, es decir _poner un maldito anuncio en plena quinta avenida y decir que soy tu dueño nena _ella sonrió, pero al segundo entendió que como siempre él no bromeaba. Isabella no deseaba nada de eso, pero entendía las implicaciones que conllevaban ser la novia y la _futura señora Cullen… ¡sagrado batman! Eso suena… lindo _ Pero en ese momento solo deseaba la intimidad de su familia y sus amigos. A su mente venía la cara de su padre y la perspectiva de enfrentarse a él no era nada agradable.

En cuatro días sería acción de gracias y su padre anunció que vendría dos días antes.

- Se lo voy a decir mientras le sirvo un pedazo de pavo, vas a ver.

- Quiero estar allí.

- ¡No! por favor, es algo entre él y yo mi cielo, seguramente él vendrá a hablar contigo Edward, lo conozco, prepárate te vas a encontrar con papá oso en toda su dimensión.

- No tengo miedo Bella.

_Oh claro que no… eso será ¡Dios mío! _Bella pensó que tendría que rogar porque su padre no trajera su pistola… _mis dos hombres en pelea por su chica _si, estaba realmente asustada.

- Ese día puedes decirle a tu familia todo, debemos prepararlos cielo.

- Mi madre y hermana lo saben.

Pero Bella solo pensaba en el apolíneo padre, quien siempre tenía una mirada extraña cada vez que la veía.

- Carlisle es mi temor.

Un puño sobre la mesa.

- No me importa.

- Pero a mi si, no quiero empezar una vida contigo Edward Cullen sabiendo que quizás a tu padre yo no le agrade o que piense que hicimos todo mal, no estoy pidiendo su aprobación mi cielo, y tú no tienes que pensar en la aprobación de Charlie, pero quiero tener eso, quiero que empecemos una vida con la cabeza en alto.

- Estoy orgulloso de lo que tenemos Swan.

- Yo también- se levantó de la mesa y se sentó en sus piernas- pero no por eso debemos dejar a los seres que amamos rezagados Edward, vamos a construir una familia tú y yo- esa afirmación hizo que del pecho del dragón surgiera aquel sonido de fractura que Bella conocía como el sonido de la extraña vulnerabilidad y constante lucha interior- y parte de esa nueva familia es incorporar con la que nacimos, hermanos, padres y amigos.

- Pero al final solo somos tú y yo- frunció el ceño duramente. En el mundo de egoísmo terrible, Edward Cullen era feliz sabiendo que dentro de muy poco, él se apartaría del mundo tan solo para vivir en la burbuja donde solo él y ella estarían. Ya se veía viviendo, respirando y en un espacio donde solo Isabella Swan existiera. Bella lo sabía, Bella lo entendía. Isabella Swan niña solitaria también lo anhelaba, un mundo donde ella ninfa lasciva, chica escritora solo pudiera estar obnubilada por ese hombre inspiración.

- Solo seremos tú y yo Edward Cullen.

/::/

El grito de Peter fue estremecedor y divertido. Después empezó a toser profusamente.

- ¡Puto diablo! – Agarró un libro y empezó a abanicarse de manera rápida- Eres una perra suertuda ¡agua! ¡No! que agua ni que nada, vino, whisky, cualquier cosa para celebrar, necesito oxígeno- abrió las ventanas pero hacía tanto frío que las volvió a cerrar- ¡Diablos! Mi amiga la intelectual se va a casar con el dios del sexo, carajo niñas del mundo, vean a mi amiga, esta es la consecuencia de leer tanto, atrapar al magnifico Edward pelo sexy Cullen- estaba que lloraba- ¡pellízcame Isa!

Bella sonreía, su amigo Peter quien hacia show de diva prima donna por aquella noticia.

- Cariño, no grites tan fuerte.

Una cara de enojo fingido se plantó frente a ella.

- Oh no Isabella Swan, no me quites mi momento cumbre- la señaló con un dedo- he esperado por esto desde el mismo momento en que lo vi entrar en tu apartamento hace meses ¡Dios! Isabella Cullen, ¡mierda! ¿Cómo te lo propuso? ¡No me digas! Desnudo y sudoroso.

- No seas pornográfico Peter.

- No seas mojigata conmigo niña, yo sé cómo son ustedes, animales hambrientos ¡Dios! me voy a morir de emoción.

- Fue lindo, se arrodilló frente a mi- Bella al recordar aquello temblaba de ternura, su niño gigante.

- ¿Desnudo?- la cara de Peter era de emoción, esperaba una afirmación positiva.

- No- bajó la cabeza y la levantó con su típico sonrojo malicioso- se arrodilló después.

Peter tiró el libro en un acto teatral.

- ¡Te odio!- se abalanzó hacía ella- muéstrame la roca- Bella extendió su mano para que él observara el extravagante anillo- Me lleva el diablo, sencillito como es él, ahggg, ya veo a todas las perras de esta ciudad morirse de envidia, este anillo dice que eres la dueña de la maquinaria más poderosa de todo el puto mundo, si y que nadie lo mire- Peter paró sus exclamaciones teatrales, volvió a la cara de niño profundo y amoroso, y abrazó con fuerza a su amiga- mi amor te lo mereces- pegó su frente a la de ella- yo soy testigo de que te lo mereces, eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido Isabella Swan, he estado ahí contigo y con él, me siento feliz por ti, un poquito envidioso, pero bueno, no, linda en serio, mi hermosa princesa- los ojos oscuros la miraron de manera seria- al final mi amor, le has dado a esta chica su final feliz.

- No me hagas llorar Peter Sullivan, porque si hay alguien hermoso eres tú cariño y si hay alguien que merece ser feliz ese eres tú.

El muchacho suspiró fuertemente, su relación con Carlo se deterioraba, pero como siempre, desde pequeño, ocultaba sus penas en la mascara de un Pierrot. Levantó sus manos exorcizando los malos pensamientos.

- Lo nuestro es imposible Isabella Swan- se llevó una de sus manos al corazón- el dragón malvado te aleja de mi.

- Yo soy tuya amore.

- ¿Me permitirás ser tu dama de honor?

Bella se carcajeó.

- No, serás mi padrino.

Peter se paró del asiento, retuvo el aire y exclamó.

- ¿Quieres matarme? Yo frente a todas la sociedad de Nueva York siendo padrino de bodas, claro está que quedaría mejor como madrina, me lucen los vestidos largos ¿de verdad Bella?

- De verdad cariño, eres tú o no es nadie- alargó sus brazos en señal de que deseaba un abrazo de quien había sido su cómplice y su paño de lágrimas. El chico corrió y la abrazó.

- Me amas Isabella Swan.

- Así es, ni siquiera el dragón furioso puede con esto amiga.

- Oh él- levantó su rostro de manera arrogante- si te hace daño iré por su cabeza, o mejor dicho por su enorme maquinaria- ambos como niñas adolescentes se miraron de manera cómplice y soltaron la carcajada.

- ¡No te atrevas Peter Sullivan! Esa maquinaria es mía.

Un levantado de cejas por parte de la diva Sullivan.

- ¡Perra suertuda!

- Si, Isabella Swan.

- Próximamente Cullen- se fue hacía las ventanas y sin importar el hielo del invierno grito- ¡Nueva York! Mi amiga se casa, muéranse malditas, Edward Cullen se retira del mercado.

- ¡Peter!- sonrió traviesa- grítalo otra vez.

Y así lo hizo.

/::/

Charlie, Sue y David llegaron a Nueva York el día acordado. Bella con mucho terror fue y los recogió en el Mustang rojo. La novia de su padre y su hijo casi se caen al ver aquello, estaban aterrados. La chica hija del policía era para ambos una figura casi mitológica, pues Charlie como el padre orgulloso que era, había dibujado un ser ideal frente a ellos. Más se encontraron con alguien muy cálido, que los besó a ambos y quien con una mirada dulce derribó las barreras de recelo que tenían.

- Hola papá- ella se paró frente a él- estás muy bien, más guapo.

Charlie con sus ojos oscuros la miró lleno de cariño, hacía meses que no la veía y el viaje de cuatro meses por el país casi acaba con la salud mental del hombre.

- Estoy bien Campanas- la abrazó muy fuerte- estás muy delgada niña, no me gusta.

- Pa- ella devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, por un momento hundió su nariz en su pecho, él olía como siempre a miel de maple y a hogar cálido- te extrañé.

Bella presentía que ese día iba a tener que pasar dándole explicaciones y rogó para que él no se enojara demasiado, y si, la primera pregunta no se hizo esperar.

- ¿De donde diablos sacaste ese auto? ¿Te lo prestaron?

- No, Charlie, ese auto es mío.

David un niño moreno de ojos negros estaba boquiabierto.

- ¿En verdad Bella? ¡Wow! ¿Me enseñas a manejar?

- Cuando seas mayor David- volteó hacia su padre- Charlie es bueno enseñando, él te puede enseñar también- un recuerdo de ternura emergió en ella cuando por primera vez su padre le mostró las llaves de la Chevy roja.

- No has contestado mi pregunta- Charlie parado frente al auto se negaba a subirse a él.

- Es un regalo papá, por favor súbete, después te explico.

Renuente el padre se subió al lujoso auto, Bella temblaba. Durante el transcurro hacia el apartamento Isabella vio por el espejo retrovisor el auto negro que los seguía _Sam… Gracias a Dios no ha empezado a acribillarme por el Iphone._

- ¿Qué le pasó al edificio Isabella?

- Lo están remodelando papá, alguien lo compró.

Charlie Swan estaba con su mente de policía al cien por ciento. No le gustó lo que vio, su niña con ropa costosa, con una actitud diferente, hablando con una voz más gruesa y ¡por todos los santos! ¿Qué diablos hacía sobre esos zapatos? Y sobre todo ¿Quién demonios le regaló un auto que valía su sueldo de toda una vida? ¿Dónde estaba su chica sencilla y tranquila?

- ¿Qué te ha pasado Bells? Estás diferente.

Sue suspiró con tranquilidad.

- Déjala Charlie, por Dios, ya no es la niña de Forks, es toda una mujer ahora, una mujer independiente, que escribe y vive en esta enorme ciudad ¿cómo crees que no va a cambiar?

- Isabella Swan, me debes muchas explicaciones y un libro para leer- el hombre sonrió. Profundas arrugas en su rostro e Isabella pensó que su padre, ese ser maravilloso había envejecido y ella estaba a punto de cambiarle de nuevo la vida. Fue de nuevo hacia él y lo abrazó.

- Claro que si Pa, claro que si. Es bueno verte Charlie Swan, es bueno verte.

A la media hora el Iphone resonó por toda la casa, Bella corrió como loca y un mensaje.

**Isabella.**

**¿Ya tiene tu padre la pistola cargada? **

**Edward.**

Ella le respondió.

**Baby.**

**Estoy muy asustada, no, no le he dicho nada ángel.**

**Bella.**

Durante todo el día la chica distrajo a su padre, quien estaba con ojo avizor observando cada movimiento. Cuando ella le mostró el manuscrito, en ese momento Charlie Swan dejó de ser policía y solo fue el padre orgulloso de su chica.

- Renée estaría orgullosa niña- besó su frente- tú nunca defraudas Isabella.

_¡Dios! Charlie, no me conoces… lo siento._

- ¿Tú crees Charlie?

- Claro que si Campanas, claro que si, eres el sueño de ambos hija.

Trató de ocultar el llanto corrió hacia el baño y llamó a Peter, quien la tranquilizó durante minutos.

- Estoy aterrada Peter.

- Isa, si has sido capaz con Edward Cullen, eres capaz con cualquiera, ¡mierda Isabella Swan! Te vas a casar con el hombre más impresionante del mundo tu padre estará orgulloso de ti, ya veras.

Sue y David miraban por la ventana la enorme ciudad que se levantaba frente a ellos. Bella dilataba el momento y con la excusa de llevar a la novia de su padre y a su hijo a conocer, los sacó del apartamento. Los llevó a cenar a una parte tranquila y familiar, ya con el auto bastaba para que su padre sospechara. No tenía la necesidad de llevarlo a uno de esos lugares donde Edward Cullen era el rey y todos bajaban la cabeza en sumisión cuando lo veían entrar. Se moría por darle a su viejo algo del lujo y de la buena vida que él se merecía, pero sabía que Charlie al igual que ella siempre se sentiría incómodo con ese tipo de cosas.

La cena fue tranquila. David habló de la escuela y de sus amigos, Sue contó que estudiaba para ser asistente dental y Charlie reservado como siempre solo contó lo preciso. En algún minuto Charlie pregunta por James Morris.

-¿Quién?

-El chico que estudió contigo en el instituto, no puedo creer que no te acuerdes de él, yo siempre creí que él te gustaba Bella. Alguien un día comentó que tú y él eran novios, por supuesto que yo lo descarté, no te meterías con semejante idiota ¿no es así Isabella?- Los ojos oscuros de su padre la miraron de manera inquisitiva.

Bella se sorprendió de aquella pregunta. Su padre siempre la sorprendía, parecía saber más de lo que decía. Se removió incomoda en la silla del restaurante. Para contrarrestar la pregunta Isabella hija de Charlie Swan con cara de niña preguntó.

- ¿Y cuando se casan ustedes? Papá has de Sue una mujer decente.

Charlie tosió mientras que la mujer morena sonreía ante la broma.

El Iphone retumbaba constantemente, la chica sonreía mientras intentaba calmar a los dos hombres de su vida.

En el apartamento se preparaba para lo inevitable.

- Sue no te preocupes, yo dormiré en el sofá- Bella había llevado el cuadro a uno de los apartamentos vacíos, no deseaba que su padre viera aquello. Además el anillo de compromiso, colgaba de una cadena en su cuello, cosa que Edward detestó, mas al final entendió que era mejor así _por ahora Swan._

- ¿Estás segura?

- Claro que si- se acercó hacia ella- estoy muy feliz con tu relación con Charlie- señaló a su padre quien ayudaba al chico a ponerse la pijama, el niño no quería dormir, la ciudad y las luces de ésta lo tenían extasiado- nunca quise que estuviera solo.

- Es un gran hombre Isabella.

- Lo es, el mejor- dudó un poco pero finalmente le pidió un favor a la mujer de cabello negro azabache- ¿podrías quedarte un momento mientras hablo con él? Necesito ayuda.

La mujer intuía desde el mismo momento en que la vio en el aeropuerto que algo ocurría.

- Ten cuidado Bella, él está preocupado.

- Lo sé, necesito tu ayuda.

A los diez minutos Isabella servía café, David había quedado rendido con el pobre Darcy a su lado, quien estaba agotado con las energías del niño y su ansia de jugar.

Charlie había esperado todo el día. Su hija, ese ser silencioso que se instaló en su vida y quien para él siempre fue un misterio, Siempre adujo que Isabella era diferente y especial, una mujer fuerte quien fue capaz de sostenerlo en esa época temible en que Renée falleció.

- ¿Cómo va tu trabajo Bella?

_Ha comenzado… Dios, finalmente._

- Bien, va bien.

- Mmm ¿vas a quedarte allí? Tienes un libro ahora, no puedes posponer esto hija- tenía el manuscrito en la mano.

- No lo voy a posponer papá- Sue estaba en silencio.

- Espero que no sea así Isabella, esta chica que veo frente a mí con ropa lujosa y un mustang no eres tú Campanas.

Bella paró en seco la servida del café y se enfrentó a su padre.

- Esta soy yo Charlie, esta ropa y ese auto no dicen nada, sigo siendo tu hija, solo que ahora las cosas han cambiado un poco ¿desde cuando juzgas a la gente por cómo viste Charlie?

- No eres "la gente" eres mi hija ¿Quién te regalo ese auto? ¿Cómo puedes pagar zapatos de miles de dólares? ¿Por qué vives pendiente del Iphone? ¿Por qué no trabajaste hoy? ¿Acaso el arrogante de tu jefe te da días libres? Y lo más importante es ¿cómo recuperaste ese trabajo cuando te fuiste de allí?

- ¡Charlie! Deja de portarte como un policía con Bella.

Sue estaba en medio y sentada en la mesa trató de apaciguar los ánimos.

- No me porto como un policía, me porto como un padre- Se paró frente a su hija y cruzó los brazos- quiero respuestas Campanas.

- Somos guerreros Charlie Swan.

Algo en aquellas palabras hizo que el viejo temblara.

- Cuéntame Isabella.

Ella respiró, si, por él, por Edward Cullen y contra todos.

- Amo a Edward Cullen y me voy a casar con él.

Charlie dio dos pasos hacía atrás, endureció el rostro e Isabella supo que su padre estaba furioso.

- No escuché bien Isabella.

- Escuchaste muy bien papá.

El hombre resopló y la pobre Sue sorbió el café hirviendo para después toser con fuerza.

- ¿Desde cuándo?

- Hace meses.

- ¿Cuántos meses?

- Diez meses, yo soy su amante hace diez meses.

Charlie volteó y se aferró al mesón de la cocina.

- Me has mentido Isabella, he venido dos veces durante este año y ¡no me lo dijiste! Me lo presentaste y ¡no me lo dijiste! Estuvo en tu gradación ¡y no lo dijiste Isabella! He estado preocupado por ti, te fuiste en una moto como una loca por todo el país y yo me callé, volviste y dije ¿cómo puede volver a trabajar con ese idiota? Y ¿ahora? Me dices que te vas a casar con ese hombre- soltó sus manos las cuales le dolían - ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo pudiste caer en una historia de tonta secretaria jefe?

Sue lo tomó de un brazo con fuerza.

- Se van a casar Charlie.

- Lo amo papá, y él me ama- Bella tenía la voz rasgada, pero parada frente a su padre y con la imagen de unos ojos verdes tras su espalda, no tenía miedo- quizás para ti he obrado mal, pero esa es la historia Charlie Swan, voy a casarme con ese hombre, no te pido permiso, porque ésta es mi vida, tú eres muy importante, te amo Charlie, pero él es ahora mi futuro y no voy a disculparme.

El espíritu estoico del jefe Swan hizo su aparición.

- Dile que quiero hablar con él.

- Él hablará contigo mañana, quería hacerlo hoy, pero esto era entre tú y yo papá.

- Ahora, llámalo y dile que voy a su casa.

Isabella bajó los brazos en derrota, tomó su teléfono y llamó a Sam, quien a los tres minutos estaba estacionado en el auto frente al edificio. Charlie tomó su chaqueta y en silencio se marchó hacia el vehiculo que lo esperaba.

- Ángel, él va para allá- Una sonora carcajada fue la contestación.

- ¿Viene a matarme nena?

- No te rías, da gracias a Dios que no lleva el arma.

- Él viene a pelear por su chica mi amor, yo sé lo que me espera, él te ama.

- Tengo miedo Edward.

- ¿Por mi?

- Por él- y el aire juguetón y cínico de Edward Cullen le hizo esbozar una sonrisa- no sabe con quién se enfrenta.

- No te preocupes, ese hombre merece todo mi respeto y eso es lo que tendrá de mi Isabella, yo sé respetar niña.

_¡Cielos! Estos hombres._

- ¿Te portarás bien mi cielo?

- Yo sé portarme bien Swan, tú sabes que si.

- Se buen niño.

- Soy un buen niño chica libros ¡mierda que si!

/::/

Charlie Swan se paró frente al enorme edificio. El portero ni siquiera lo miró.

- Edward Cullen lo espera, último piso señor.

_¡Arrogante! _Se fue al elevador y pulsó el botón que lo llevaba hacia el Penthouse. El ambiente de lujo le desagradaba en extremo. A los cinco minutos estaba frente a la puerta, no tuvo que tocar, pues el todopoderoso cretino como lo había llamado durante años estaba frente a él.

Edward vestido de manera sencilla se quedó en silencio mientras que el padre de su chica lo auscultaba de arriba abajo.

- Pase señor Swan- Su voz era grave y respetuosa.

Dos pasos adelante, una mirada fugaz por el impresionante lugar y sin miramientos frente al idiota que se llevaría a su hija Charlie Swan dijo:

- Hace diez minutos mi hija me dijo que ustedes dos se casarían.

- Es verdad Charlie.

- No le di permiso para que me llamara por mi nombre señor Cullen, eso sólo lo hacen mis amigos y usted no es uno de ellos.

- Siéntese por favor _¡mierda! Esto va ser difícil… y he dicho por favor, estarías orgullosa de mi Swan._

_-_No, no quiero señor Cullen- el pecho de Charlie Swan estaba agitado- hace cuatro años Isabella me llamó emocionada diciéndome que había conseguido un trabajo en la toda poderosa compañía Cullen, me sentí orgulloso de ella, siempre he sabido de lo que mi chica es capaz, pero con el paso de los meses algo me decía que ella no estaba bien, le dije que se fuera de allí, pero siguió insistiendo, creí que era porque su temperamento de no dejarse derrotar la hacía continuar, después fue el paso a presidencia, para esa época mi intuición me decía que aquello no estaba bien, su voz era diferente, la notaba triste y extraña, pero me quedé callado, un día conocí a su poderoso jefe ¡usted! Un tipo arrogante y engreído y dije ¿qué hace mi Campanas trabajando para ese idiota? Ella es mucho más, mucho más que eso, mucho más que él o la compañía Cullen.

- Ella es mucho más señor Swan, mucho más.

- ¡Claro que lo es!- dio dos pasos hacia el gigante- ¿quién es usted? La hizo su amante durante diez meses, la oculta como si fuera algo vergonzoso y ahora viene a decirme que se va a casar con ella.

- La amo señor.

- Por supuesto que si, sería un imbécil sino no lo hiciera, nunca en su vida tendrá algo como Isabella, ni con su dinero, ni con todo el apellido Cullen encima.

Edward levantó su rostro en una expresión profunda.

- Lo sé, tengo suerte, no sabe cuanto, no crea señor que he querido irrespetarlo ni a usted ni mucho menos a Bella, si, mi maldito apellido, la enorme compañía- se alejó y se sirvió un trago- toda la parafernalia Cullen encima y al final Charlie- dijo su nombre tan fuerte que el otro hombre al frente no se atrevió a contradecirlo- solo estoy yo, alguien que quizás sin eso no sería nada, mire la ciudad- y con el trago en la mano señaló Nueva York que se extendía frente a él- millones de habitantes y no hay ciudad más solitaria que ésta ¿Quién soy yo Charlie? Un animal ermitaño que la caminó y nunca supo realmente a dónde llegar, su hija es mi casa, su hija es mi norte, ni mi apellido, ni el dinero, ni el poder, eso no es nada, nada sin Isabella.

- ¿Por qué su amante?

- Las cosas se dieron así.

- ¿Se avergonzó de ella?

Un Edward Cullen furioso se enfrentó al padre quien no movió un músculo al ver venir ese hombre encima.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡No! soy yo, soy yo el que tiene cosas que esconder, el que tiene cosas que ocultar.

- ¿Ah si Edward?- el policía surgía- ¿Cuánto le ha ocultado? ¿Qué sacrificará mi hija con eso?

- Ella va a ser mi esposa Charlie, no le estoy pidiendo su permiso.

- No, claro que no, hombres como usted no piden permiso ¿no es así? Bella tiene veintitrés años, ella puede hacer lo que quiera ¿Quién soy yo? Sólo un viejo policía de un pueblo de pocos habitantes.

- Queremos hacer las cosas bien Charlie.

- ¡Pues no lo hicieron! Ocultar y mentir no es algo con lo que yo esté de acuerdo señor Cullen- se fue hacia la puerta- no necesitan mi bendición, ella lo ama y eso basta, pero tenga en cuenta una cosa Edward Cullen, usted no me gusta, no me cae bien ¿sabe por qué? Porque hombres como usted necesitan sacrificios, necesitan obediencia y control sobre el mundo que gobiernan, mi hija, mi Bella sacrificará todo por usted por el amor que siente, al final solo ella saldrá perdiendo. El mundo que lo rodea y su ansia de control la sumirán en la tristeza y todo lo que ella es, será devorado por lo que Edward Cullen representa.

- Eso no es verdad, sabes lo fuerte que es, le enseñaste bien Charlie ¿cree que no la conozco? Quizás la conozco mejor que nadie- dejó el trago que no bebió y lentamente se puso frente a frente a aquel hombre que le merecía todo su respeto- Dígame una cosa Charlie Swan ¿crees que la hija de Renée no tiene la fuerza para patearme la espinilla? ¡Diablos! Esa niña es digna hija de los padres que tiene Charlie, es hora que permitas que ella haga lo que tiene que hacer.

Los ojos oscuros de Charlie Swan dieron una mirada profunda a aquel hombre que se paraba frente a él.

- Si le hace daño a mi hija lo mato Edward Cullen, se lo aseguro- y sin decir más se fue.

Bella lo esperaba. Edward la había llamado y le dijo que el hombre estaba furioso. Isabella presentía que estaba más furioso con ella que con aquel con quien se iba a casar. Efectivamente Charlie llegó en silencio y solo dijo.

- Mañana vuelvo a Forks.

- No me hagas eso Papá.

- ¿Te vas a casar con ese hombre?

- Así es.

- Entonces ¿qué importa?

- Importa mucho Charlie, tú eres mi familia.

. No tenías porqué ocultármelo, apuesto que todos lo sabían menos yo ¿soy un extraño Isabella Swan? ¿Lo soy?

- No ¿dime que no te he decepcionado Charlie?- preguntó entre sollozos.

El rostro amoroso del padre se mostró en su esplendor.

- No cariño ¡nunca! Yo solo quiero saber ¿quién es esta chica que no confió en su padre para contarle lo más importante que le ha pasado en su vida? ¿No soy tu amigo?

Bella no pudo más y empezó a llorar, ocultó su rostro entre sus manos y no fue capaz de contestar.

- Lo siento Charlie, lo siento, yo… yo no soy perfecta.

- ¿Quién te dijo que yo lo era?- le dio un beso en la oscura cabeza- eres libre Bella, cásate con ese hombre, es tu vida. Estaré aquí ese día Isabella, apoyándote.

- ¿Pero?

- Eso solo lo sabes tú Isabella Swan, eso lo sabes tú.

Al día siguiente Bella vio como su padre se iba con Sue y David en silencio. En algún punto supo que aunque él no hubiese querido decírselo, Charlie Swan estaba desilusionado de ella.

El auto oscuro la esperaba en las afueras del JF Kennedy y ella corrió hacia él, y allí en la oscuridad Edward la abrazó mientras que ella como niña pequeña lloraba por su padre.

- Él te ama nena.

- Lo sé - aferrada a su abrigo y con su rostro enterrado en su pecho Bella entendió lo que Charlie le quiso decir- creo que fui yo la que no lo entendió Edward, fui yo, mi papá y su silencio, siempre ahí, siempre para mi, fui yo la que no confió, fui yo Edward.

/::/

Al día siguiente Sue la llamó y solo le dijo.

- No te preocupes linda, al final él solo está enojado porque ya no es el hombre más importante en la vida de Isabella Swan.

- Es mucho más Sue.

- Entonces déjalo, el amor de tu padre es tan fuerte Bella que cuando vayas al altar con ese hombre, él será el padre más orgulloso del mundo, además, durante todo el vuelo se la pasó leyendo tu libro y a su muy particular manera estaba emocionado, vas a ver linda, vas a ver.

Fue tanta la tristeza de Bella que Edward Cullen no sabía que hacer. En la oficina le aligeró el trabajo, le mandó flores, chocolates, trató de hacerla reír con sus excesos, pero nada fue posible y eso hizo que él estuviese furioso y reconcentrado durante el día antes de acción de gracias.

- ¿Quieres ir a Forks?- preguntó de manera lenta, ojos peligrosos y tragando hiel.

- No, no quiero Edward, no es el momento ni para él ni para mí.

El dragón levantó una de las cejas.

- Ódiame.

- ¿Por qué?- Bella preguntó asustada.

- Porque soy egoísta y me alegra que no quieras ir a Forks, por eso.

Esas palabras enternecieron a la chica.

- Voy a quedarme aquí- se paró de la silla de secretaria y se sentó en las orillas del escritorio- es nuestro tiempo, nuestros días y nuestra vida Edward, ya no hay vuelta atrás, iré cuando tenga que ir- besó su cabello rebelde- no voy a ninguna parte.

/::/

Edward observaba a Darcy y Bella los observaba a los dos. A pesar de lo triste que estaba no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa juguetona, pues ambos machos siempre parecían pelear por el territorio.

- ¡Diablos Swan! Diez meses y este animal no ha podido entender que el maldito amo soy yo.

- Eso es lo que tú crees- Bella dijo eso entre carcajadas y un gesto caprichoso.

- ¿Ah no?- el rostro se endureció y sus labios se tornaron rectos.

- Nop- Isabella tomó a Darcy en sus brazos- él es mi bebé ¿no es así cariño? Darcy ama a su mamá y está dispuesto a pelear a muerte por ella, oh si mi amor, ese hombre malo que quiere despellejarte- vio el dragón pararse de la mesa con gesto de felino y ella gritó muerta de risa- ¡No!

- Estúpido gato- se arremangó su camisa- espera a ver Isabella Swan como domestico la fiera.

- Es salvaje Edward.

- ¿Quién habla del maldito gato?- una sonrisa torcida que traducía que iba tras la mínima camiseta de la chica. Mas el sonido del Iphone interrumpió el comienzo de la batalla sexual en la cocina.

- Es Peter- Bella se asustó. Su amigo era un chico que siempre había respetado los horarios entre ella y su amante, es más últimamente no llamaba casi- Hola amore- pero el gesto de risa se esfumó- ¡No! ¿Cuándo? No llores mi cielo, tranquilo, si, cariño, allá voy, no te preocupes…no- miró a Edward quien tenía un gesto oscuro de frustración – él no dirá nada, en diez minutos estoy contigo… Isa va a estar con su amiga mi cielo- colgó y corrió hacia su cuarto.

- ¿A dónde vas a estás horas Isabella Swan?

Bella desesperada agarraba unos vaqueros, se cambiaba de camisa y de zapatos.

- Peter, es Peter, él me necesita.

- Son las diez de la noche- su voz retumbó de manera seca por toda la habitación.

- Ah no Edward Cullen- lo señaló con sus convers- acaba de terminar con Carlo y está llorando solo en su apartamento, él es mi amigo, siempre ha estado para mi ángel- con impaciencia dijo- ¡para ambos! Él es nuestro amigo, y no lo voy a dejar allí solo ¡no señor!

- Él lo sabía, lo sabía Bella, a Carlo le faltan bolas para enfrentar las cosas- Edward masculló entre dientes un sin fin de malas palabras.

- Mi pobre bebé- se hacía la coleta- yo sé, lo conozco Edward, siempre está sonriendo, siempre me hace reír, pero yo sé, yo sé que tras de todo eso hay alguien muy sensible, toda su vida ha peleado para defenderse de todos, en la escuela lo golpearon varias veces, no fue a la fiesta de graduación porque un idiota lo amenazó que si iba lo golpearía en frente de todos; hacían dibujos de él insultantes en su casillero y siempre ha luchado Edward, siempre- agarró su bolso con las llaves del Crysler, llaves que fueron arrancadas de sus manos- ¡Edward!

- Yo conduzco Swan.

Isabella respiró con alegría y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Gracias cariño.

- Si quieres llamo a Sam y le digo que golpeen al cretino.

Peter abrió la puerta, estaba desechó. Siempre impecablemente vestido, pero en ese momento tenía una pijama tonta, unas tontas pantuflas y un bote de helado a punto de terminar. Al ver a Isabella bajó la cabeza en derrota, mas se asustó al ver la sombra que venía tras ella.

- Lo siento cariño- tartamudeó frente al gigante, pero un sonoro beso en la mejilla le hizo saber que no importaba.

- No, no amore estoy aquí ¿qué pasó?

Peter se derrumbó en el sofá, ya no había teatralidades, ni poses graciosas, solo Peter Sullivan tratando de entender por qué él no cabía en la vida de las personas.

- Tiene novia.

- ¿Qué?- Isabella se sentó a su lado- ¡No!

- Oh si, Antonella, es la chica más fea que he visto Isa, pero eso no importa, no importa, es tan tonta que parece que la única palabra que sabe decir es "Si", es de ese tipo de mujeres que parecen que solo sirven para procrear. Ayer, ayer, yo estaba harto, harto de todo, harto de tenerme que esconder, harto de pasar por ser cliente regular de ese restaurante, yo no quiero eso Bella, yo no quiero eso, le reclamé ¡carajo! Me porté como una perra gritona y odio eso Isa, lo odio. Él no dijo nada, empezó con sus tontas excusas ¡cuatro años! ¡Cuatro! Escuchando esa sarta de tonterías. Yo nunca he tenido miedo Bella- Edward parado en la puerta con sus manos entre su abrigo solo atinaba a observar a aquel que durante meses estuvo ahí acompañándole, alguien que nunca dijo nada, que siempre lo alentaba a esperar y a tener esperanza de que Bella volvería _¡Vaya! Que chico fuerte _– nunca, ni siquiera frente a mi padre el coronel- y miró al dragón frente a él- ni siquiera cuando golpee al todo poderoso Edward Cullen, pero Carlo, el muy tonto hizo que yo sintiera vergüenza ¿por qué? Hoy fui con la esperanza de que mi amenaza de terminar lo hiciera recapacitar ¿y qué me encuentro? A esa chica.

- ¡Dios Peter!

- ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? Me la presentó y yo sólo atiné a seguirle el maldito juego, al final yo solo quiero que él sea feliz, pero parece que no es conmigo Bella, no puedo contra su miedo, yo no nací para vivir así, yo no soy así Isabella.

Bella llevó una de sus manos a su cabello negro, despejó los mechones revueltos que se esparcían por su frente; su amigo tierno y romántico, que egoísta fue, ella, quien su historia de amor casi épica con el todopoderoso no le permitió ver más allá.

- Perdóname cariño por dejarte solo.

- No mi amor, perdóname tú, no quería arruinar – y señaló hacia la sombra siniestra de la puerta.

- Él esta preocupado por ti Peter- le susurró- es tu amigo.

De la oscuridad surgió y se paró frente al chico.

- Lo soy.

Peter parpadeó _¡Joder! No sé si eso me da más miedo que otra cosa…_

- Gracias Edward- se limpió las lagrimas- yo saldré de esto, se los aseguro, saldré con la cabeza en alto y con cinco kilos más- pero la perspectiva de volver a estar sin nadie e intentar el agotador comienzo de una nueva relación hizo que el chico volviera al sofá con su rostro entre sus manos.

Bella lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Ya mi amor, estoy aquí cariño.

- Me duele Isa, me duele.

- Lo sé.

Edward Cullen tenía los puños cerrados escondidos en su abrigo. Peter sufría y Bella también y eso no le gustaba para nada. Respiraba profundo, dio dos pasos hacia la puerta, un llamado y el restaurante de Carlo pasaría a la historia. De pronto unas llaves. Isabella y Peter se paralizaron pues escucharon un gruñido por lo bajo.

- ¡Vete de aquí Carlo! No quiero verte ¡fuera! Ésta ya no es tu casa.

El joven de profundos ojos azules miró tristemente a Peter.

- Lo siento, en verdad lo siento, me odio por esto, me odio por esto.

Bella en una ráfaga de segundo vio la actitud de su amante y solo atinó a gritar.

- ¡Edward no!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Carlo Di Pietro vio frente a sí a Edward Cullen, quien sin piedad y con un gesto de furia, estrelló su puño contra su rostro de adonis Italiano.

- Esto es por la moto y por hacerle daño a Peter ¡idiota!

El golpe fue certero, brutal y seco. Carlo fue a dar a la puerta, su rostro sangraba. Peter estaba paralizado, era como si el príncipe brutal y sanguinario viniera a salvar su honor.

- Lo siento Peter- fue lo único que atinaba a decir Carlo, el dolor de la herida y el dolor de infringirle pesar a su amante eran demasiado para él.

Edward estaba furioso, se disponía a dar el segundo golpe, el muchacho no se protegió sabía que se lo merecía. Pero la voz de Peter lo detuvo.

- Déjalo así Edward, ya nos hemos hecho mucho daño ¡vete Carlo! Por favor, no quiero verte más, mañana mando tus cosas a tu apartamento, no quiero volver a verte en mi vida.

Carlo trastabilló para poder erguirse.

- Sabes que te amo Peter, pero hay cosas, hay cosas con las que no puedo lidiar- Carlo sintió como una fuerza telúrica lo arrastró hacia fuera del apartamento.

- ¡Te dijo que no te quiere ver Carlo!- la voz de mando de Edward resonó por todo el pasillo.

El muchacho caminó derrotado por el lugar hacia las escaleras. Escuchó unos pasos menudos que lo seguían.

- Por favor donna, no me sigas, él es más amigo tuyo que yo.

Isabella bajó las tres gradas de la escalera que la separaban del chico.

- No entiendo Carlo, le haces daño, te haces daño ¿cuál es el propósito? Además eres mi amigo también, no quiero ver sufrir a ninguno.

- Bella- se llevó su mano a su nariz rota- creí que era capaz, de verdad lo creí- bajó la cabeza- pero no soy tan fuerte bambina, no soy como tú o como Peter. Él habla del chico que lo golpeó en el casillero cuando tenía dieciséis años ¿sabes? Yo fui uno de esos chicos linda, yo era de los que golpeaba a los mariquitas en los baños, tan sólo porque ellos me recordaban quien era yo- rió de manera amarga- sigo siendo igual, en la mesa con mi familia- Bella limpiaba su nariz sangrante- todos mis tres hermanos hablan de sus hijos, todos son unos sementales que tienen a sus mujeres embarazadas ¿tu crees que _un frocio _tiene cabida allí? Soy de los que se burlan frente a mi familia de aquellos, al final bambina me irrespeto a mí mismo, pero – tomó la mano de la chica- soy un idiota, Peter está mejor sin mi- se acercó a Bella y la besó en la mejilla- dile a ese amante tuyo que no te lastime, lo admiro a pesar de lo cabrón que es, ese hombre iría al final del mundo por ti- y en silencio Carlo di Pietro se fue sabiendo que ya no era posible volver atrás.

Esa noche y por primera y única vez Edward Cullen permitiría que Isabella Swan durmiera con otro hombre que no fuese él.

Afuera en el apartamento ambos se despedían con un beso sofocante, punzante.

- Esto lo permito porque él es mi amigo- lo decía mientras acariciaba de manera demandante el trasero de Isabella- pero sabes que no me gusta, no me gusta dormir malditamente solo.

- No tenías porque golpearlo ángel.

- Él me lo debía, además es un puto cobarde.

- ¡Dios! ¡Que malo eres!

- Lo soy- y volvió a la boca de su mujer para morder su labio inferior de forma tierna.

Peter trataba de dormir. Isabella se acostó a su lado y lo abrazó.

- ¿No vendrá a matarme por que duermo contigo Isa? Él me asusta.

- Está preocupado por ti, no lo dice, pero yo sé que si, eres de la familia.

Peter volteó y a pesar de la tristeza sonrió.

- Él me defendió, eso fue impresionante.

- Tú sabes cariño, Edward es un príncipe.

- Si, gracias a él finalmente fui la princesa, al fin- y en la oscuridad el chico golpeado, burlado y degradado por muchos permitió que Isabella viera como aunque siempre trató de mantenerse en alto y con dignidad, al final solo era alguien agotado de pelear contra el mundo. Lloró como un niño pequeño por horas hasta que se durmió.

/::/

Bella tenía planeado pasar la acción de gracias con su padre, pero ya que éste se había ido enojado con ella, lo iba a pasar con Peter. De todos modos Edward y ella lo planearon así, era el momento para que toda la familia Cullen finalmente supiera de manera oficial sobre la relación. Estaba aterrada.

Esme lo esperaba en la casa, cuando vio el Aston Martin desde lejos, saltó de alegría. Corrió y lo esperó en las enormes escaleras del porche de la enorme mansión en los Hampton. Mansión que tenía casi cien años de construida y que solo su mano tierna y cálida finalmente tuvo ambiente de hogar.

Lo vio salir del auto, pero estaba decepcionada esperaba ver la chica menuda de Isabella Swan, le había preparado un postre de chocolate el cual ella sabía era su preferido. Edward sonrió torcidamente y besó su mejilla.

- No viene.

- ¿Por qué?- casi llora.

- Porque es hora de hacer esto oficial mamá, la familia y yo.

- Pero ella es familia bebé.

En la enorme sala estaban todos, sonrió. Su hermano veía el fútbol, Jasper intentaba encontrar música para escuchar _un buen country entre tanto piano, rock y jazz… _Rosalie intentaba acompañar a su marido en lo del partido y Alice hablaba con su padre, quien bebía un poco de oporto. Carlisle como siempre trataba de controlar la alegría que le daba al ver como su hijo poco a poco iba integrándose a ese tipo de fechas y celebraciones.

- Hola- fue su saludo seco y contundente.

Rosalie lo miró de manera burlona.

- ¡Vaya! La alegría de la fiesta ha llegado.

- Yo también te extraño rubia.

- ¡Ja!

Fue y saludó a su hermana y a su cuñado. Emmett destapó una lata de cerveza y se la ofreció.

- Solo una Eddie, solo una.

- No me emborracho fácil como otro presente.

- Que gracioso enano.

A los cinco minutos Alice, Emmett y Edward estaban arremolinados en el sofá. Rosalie y Jasper fueron desplazados por esos tres seres que amaban y se complementaban de una manera tierna y cómplice. El gigantón de Emmett gritó cuando su equipo anotó un touchdown, en ese momento Alice preguntó por lo bajo:

- ¿Bella?

- Carlo terminó con Peter y ella está con él.

- Oh no, mi pobre nene- ella sonrío- vaya dragón ¡que civilizado estás! Aceptas que ella tiene amigos.

Edward hizo un gesto entre burlón y caprichoso.

- Pero que no se acostumbre demasiado.

La respuesta de su hermano hizo que ella lo pellizcara con fuerza.

- ¡Idiota!

- ¿De qué hablan? – Fue la pregunta de Emmett-

- De que eres un tonto Emmett Cullen, tanto escándalo por ese equipo tan malo.

- ¡Oye!

Y la discusión entre Alice y el gigantón comenzó de forma cómica haciendo que todos a excepción de padre y el hermano mayor participaran. Esme parada en la puerta de la cocina escuchaba y se alegraba, esa era su familia ¿qué mas deseaba?

- ¿Cómo estás Edward?

El padre de manera tentativa se acercó, pero el hielo de los ojos verdes de Edward siempre lo paralizaban.

- Estoy bien- se paró del sofá y dejó a su padre con las palabras en la boca. Caminó hacia su madre quien lo recibió con un pedazo de pastel.

Todos vieron los desfiles por televisión. Alice llamó a Peter y le prometió una salida de chicas con la boca de camionero de Rosalie quien se dio cuenta de lo que le había pasado y le gritó por el celular que si quería ella iba y le arrancaba las bolas a Carlo Di Pietro y así convertirlo en una mujer de verdad.

Todos conversaban antes de servir la cena, de pronto en un segundo hubo silencio: Edward estaba tocando el enorme y majestuoso piano del centro del salón.

Esme tomó el brazo de su esposo y ocultó su rostro en su pecho para acallar el llanto. Carlisle se irguió en su estatura y puso todos sus músculos en tensión, años esperando escuchar y allí estaba de nuevo. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice se miraban entre si, ninguno lo había escuchado jamás.

La familia lo veía y él solo frente al monstruo de caoba negra disfrutaba. Lo había visto allí, el regalo de Esme cuando cumplió diez años y las palabras de Gianna _es un crimen que nadie lo toque Edward, para eso fue construido muchacho…_

Tocó durante una hora, el mundo como siempre desaparecía , cuando terminó miró a su alrededor y vio seis pares de ojos que lo observaban casi sin pestañear.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó de manera incómoda.

- ¡Puta madre! ¿Qué fue eso?- Rosalie, la única capaz de hilvanar una palabra.

Alice y Emmett se quedaron mirándolo de una manera profunda, de alguna manera pudieron ver al Edward de antes de las tormentas, ese hermano piano casi mitológico que se perdía entre las historias melancólicas de Esme sobre la niñez de su niño salvaje.

- Es hermoso Edward- el hermano menor se acercó- no entiendo un carajo sobre música clásica, pero es lo más hermoso que he escuchado.

Alice no decía nada, solo miró a sus padres quienes parecían no respirar.

- Toca de nuevo Edward, por favor- Jasper quien entendía lo que allí ocurría y quien siempre era el llamado para que la tensión fuese liberada dijo.

Mas Edward se paró violento del piano, se llevó sus manos a su cabello y actúo como si aquello no hubiese pasado.

- Es hora de cenar, me tengo que ir.

Esa era la manera como él decía que aún no estaba preparado para volver, mas Esme y Alice se miraron de manera furtiva, si, pero lo estaba intentando.

El padre como jefe de familia cortó el pavo, de alguna manera el escuchar al hijo mayor tocar permitió que sonriera un poco. Dio las gracias y sabiendo que a su hijo esto no le agradaría, pero lo necesitaba decir, concluyó:

- ….y doy gracias porque he vuelto a escuchar a mi muchacho tocar el piano, eso es algo que agradezco Edward, tu madre y toda la familia.

- ¡Sí!- Emmett apoyó a su viejo levantando una copa de vino.

Todos dieron las gracias, Edward callaba. Lo vieron levantarse de la mesa, nunca decía nada, siempre gruñía o se burlaba de toda esa palabrería que según él era ridícula y estúpida.

Se tocó su barbilla, miró a su madre, tomó en un solo sorbo el vino de la copa.

- Mi… mi vida cambió hace dos años- tosió. Jasper le dio una mirada rápida a Alice quien parecía a punto de saltar de su silla- debo decir hace cuatro, mi vida- rió en ironía- ha sido una maravilla, madres locas e hijas muertas- Rosalie quien trataba de ser indiferente frente al siniestro cara de palo parpadeó _¿Qué mierdas le ocurre a este hombre hoy? Toca el piano y ahora ¿hijas? _Volteó hacia Emmett quien le ordenó silencio con la mirada- No es hora de hablar de esto, no lo haré aquí y quizás no lo haré nunca, pero parece que hasta para mi hay oportunidades ¿no es así mamá?

Esme asintió tiernamente.

- ¡Diablos Edward! ¡Dilo ya! Me voy a morir de un infarto- la voz de Alice chilló.

- Voy a casarme con Isabella Swan.

Alice gritó, Esme se llevó una de sus manos a su pecho, Emmett se atragantó con el vino y los ojos azules de Carlisle Cullen se quedaron mirándolo de manera fija.

-¿Estás seguro?- su voz era tranquila.

- Nunca he estado más seguro en toda mi vida Carlisle, sabes que he estado enamorado de ella hace tiempo.

Todos voltearon hacia el padre, todos callaban.

- He visto Edward como amas a esa chica, lo supe desde casi el primer momento, he visto el sufrimiento en tus ojos cuando ella se enfermó o cuando se fue, no te exigí que me contaras, me has hecho saber durante años que yo no tengo cabida en tu vida, es tu decisión… pero - y su voz se quebró- ¿Eres feliz? ¿Ella te ama?

- Me ama, a mi, no lo que represento o el apellido, a mi Carlisle.

El patriarca se paró lentamente y fue al otro lado de la mesa, se paró frente a su hijo con gesto serio y profundo. Todos respiraban en un ambiente tenso.

- Es una buena chica- trató de poner una mano sobre el hombro de su muchacho, pero éste se apartó- estoy feliz por ti hijo e Isabella es bienvenida a esta casa Edward.

Las palabras del viejo fueron como un aire de viento fresco. Alice fue la primera en gritar de alegría e irse hacia su hermano y abrazarlo, después fue su madre y Jasper. Rosalie solo dijo.

- Quiero ver eso- se carcajeó- he de vivir para ver como el maldito nazi se comporta como un esposo ¡Diablos!

Sólo el gigante callaba.

De camino a su auto Emmett lo esperaba sentado en las gradas de las escaleras de entrada, se fumaba un cigarrillo. Edward había visto la reacción de su hermano. Bajó lentamente.

- Hace años que no fumabas.

Emmett levantó su rostro que estaba serio y furioso.

- Estoy furioso contigo ¿Por qué diablos siempre me excluyes de tu vida? ¿Soy estúpido?

Edward se sentó a su lado, agarró la cajetilla de cigarrillos y prendió uno.

- No, claro que no.

- Debí saberlo, el día que peleaste con el cadáver, los meses en que ella se fue, el como la mirabas siempre, el como ella era capaz contigo, tú que eres un idiota con todas tus secretarias, soy tu hermano.

- Lo siento- una bocanada de humo se esparció en el aire.

- ¡Soy tu hermano!- se paró frente a él- ¡mierda Edward Cullen!

- Tienes tu vida, tratas de tener hijos, mis problemas son mis problemas, tú no tienes porqué cargar con ellos.

- Debería romperte la cara de niño bonito que tienes y decirte ¡no me jodas! Te conté sobre las novias que tuve, aún me acuerdo de cómo le rompiste la ventana a esa chica que no quiso salir conmigo, supiste quién era la chica con quién tuve sexo la primera vez, fuiste el primero que supo que me casaría con Rose, y tú no cuentas nada y pasas solo como un maldito ermitaño y de pronto todo explota, y me veo como un tonto tratando de entenderte.

Edward supo que él tenía razón. Botó el cigarrillo, llamó a Bella y le dijo que no iría esa noche.

- Si, tengo un hermano furioso conmigo, quiere matarme, no, no te preocupes, soy yo el del problema…- sonrió maliciosamente- espérame desnuda nena- oyó la risa de campanas de su chica tras el teléfono- si, te amo también.

Una carcajada acompañada de una maldición en la voz de Emmett Cullen le hizo saber a su hermano que ya no estaba tan enojado, el solo hecho de escuchar mariconadas tiernas dichas por el loco furioso de su hermano lo reconcilió con él.

- De esta no te salvas Edward Cullen, oficialmente te tienen de los testículos ¡Karma! ¡Venganza poética!

Fue así como ambos hombres se fueron a beber unas cervezas y Emmett escuchó toda la historia entre Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen.

Esme, Alice y Rosalie frente a su puerta. Bella paralizada con las tres mujeres perfectamente vestidas allí. Toda la clase, la belleza y la sociedad de Nueva York frente a ella.

- Bueno niña, bienvenida a la familia- Y se vio abrazada por Esmerald Platt y por todas.

- No sabes lo que te espera Bella, ten miedo, mucho miedo- Esa fue Rosalie.

- ¡Cállate rubia!

Y en media hora, las tres mujeres se tomaron el apartamento de Isabella Swan. Todas hablaban como cacatúas y la chica de Forks se vio inmersa en ese mundo de mujeres.

Esme atacó su cocina.

Darcy fue hacia su amor Rosalie Hall.

Y Alice esperaba la fecha oficial.

/::/

Principios de Diciembre.

Una empresa enloquecida.

Aro esperando como hiena a la presa, miles de fotos de los amantes. Solo era cuestión de momento.

Catherine Ford tras el teléfono y con el corazón en la mano escuchando la noticia.

Edward y Bella en su burbuja feliz, ni siquiera su familia podía vislumbrar en su totalidad lo que allí ocurría.

La chica hizo que el todopoderoso celebrara el nacimiento de Mía, fue algo simple, un recordatorio de que ella existió.

En la cabaña, profundamente dormido la voz de la niña volvió _¿me enseñarás a tocar? _Susurros, frufrú de telas, un olor a flores frescas, un cabello rojo al sol _¿me enseñarás a tocar? Quiero aprender ¿puedo? _ Se despertó buscando y solo para su alegría el cuerpo de Isabella a su lado.

La fiesta de la empresa para celebrar la navidad.

Esme, Alice y hasta la misma Rosalie habían puesto todo su empeño para que ésta fuese perfecta.

Isabella en medio del enorme salón de fiestas hablando alegremente con Stella y Ángela quien hacía apenas dos días había retornado de su luna de miel y tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos. Todos esperaban a la poderosa familia. Dos horas antes y en la oficina de presidencia Edward casi le arrancó el hermoso vestido de seda azul oscura.

- ¡Diablos! Ese maldito vestido no es legal.

Ella tratando de huir se refugió tras el escritorio alegando que fue Alice quien se lo obligó a poner.

- ¿No te gusta?

- Por supuesto que si, pero no para que lo luzcas para todos, ¡se te ve toda la espalda! ¡Maldición Swan! Extraño a la chica de ropa oscura. Me voy a pasar toda la noche mirándote el trasero y queriendo enterrar mis dientes en él.

Bella hizo un puchero y de manera sensual caminó hacia el baño desnudando su cuerpo.

- No tienes que esperar ángel.

Una carcajada perfecta.

- He creado un monstruo- lo dijo mientras lentamente se quitaba su camisa.

A las ocho de la noche todos los trabajadores del mundo Cullen estaban en el enorme salón de fiestas y los del resto del mundo hacían lo propio y esperaban vía satélite el discurso de Carlisle deseándoles feliz navidad y año nuevo.

Y llegaron, con su áurea diferente y todos aplaudieron e Isabella sintió el calor celoso y posesivo que recorría su espalda. Podría jurar que lo escuchó mentalmente llamarla.

- ¡Carajo! Ese hombre cada día está más divino- Stella suspiró.

- Eso lo dices tú porque no tienes que aguantarlo todos los días- la muy embarazada Lauren respondió.

- No digas nada Lauren, ha sido bueno contigo- Angie lo defendió.

Lauren bajó la cabeza y aceptó el regaño, si, el maldito ese, hasta le subió el sueldo y de navidad le dio un bono enorme para ella y su niño.

Isabella ruborizada caminó hacía la familia, los cuales le sonreían con malicia a excepción de Carlisle quien la miraba de manera indescifrable, solo Esme sabía que el día en que Edward le dijo a la familia que se casaría con ella, él en la enorme habitación de la lujosa mansión sentado en la cama, preguntaba con terror a su esposa _¿Es feliz? ¿Crees que mi muchacho será feliz? Me muero de terror, esa chica tiene la vida de mi hijo en sus manos y es aterrador._

La recibieron con un beso.

Él detrás de ella y de manera lenta y sin que nadie lo mirara pasó una de sus manos desde el cuello recorriendo su espalda hasta la cadera.

- Maldito vestido- le susurró al oído.

Esme quien los había visto juntos una vez después de la revelación se sonrojaba _si es como dice Alice._

La fiesta empezó con el discurso del patriarca y para sorpresa de todos, el todo poderoso dijo también algunas palabras. Fue como siempre distante y seco, pero al menos lo intentó.

- Vaya, la navidad no hace milagros- Rosalie dijo entre dientes, miró a Isabella y le guiñó un ojo- pero trae consigo cosas lindas.

Bella bajó la cabeza tímidamente, aún no se acostumbraba a la dinámica de aquellas personas.

La música comenzó a sonar.

Toda aquella gente en ese momento dejaba de ser los trabajadores de Cullen C.o y solo eran los amigos de muchos años.

La familia trataba de bajar de sus tronos de oro y se mezclaban con la gente. Carlisle era a quien más querían y él simpático y carismático bajaba todas las barreras de intimidación que podían sentir por los Cullen, solo el presidente de la compañía no lo hacía. De una manera silenciosa obligó a su secretaria que se quedara allí, ninguno de los dos hablaba, mas Bella como siempre a su lado sofocada por la presencia y la respiración de él sobre su cuello, trataba de no desmayarse.

Jasper se acercó sonriente.

- Mi jefe- y señaló a Alice- me ordenó que te sacara a bailar ya que el caballero aquí presente es demasiado estirado para divertirse.

- ¡Cállate tonto! Yo sé divertirme ¿no es así Swan?

El intenso rubor no se hizo esperar.

- Eres un burdo Edward Cullen- arrastró la chica a la pista- te admiro Bella, en verdad que si.

Edward solitario observó a todos, sus ojos oscuros recorrían todo el lugar y siempre llegaban al mismo punto: Isabella Swan.

Emmett y Rosalie se acercaron a él.

- Es hermosa hermano.

- Lo es.

- Baila con ella.

- Es hora Edward Cullen- la rubia se le enfrentó- ¿no crees?

Una mirada de hito a hito entre Rosalie Hale y su cuñado, una sonrisa cómplice y todo fue dicho.

Fue hacia la orquesta y pidió una canción, la primera que había bailado. Caminó por la pista, la familia Cullen se reunió en un mismo punto, todos sabían lo que iba a ocurrir.

- Y aquí comienza el show- dijo Emmett de manera maliciosa.

- ¿Quiere bailar conmigo señorita Swan?

Bella se paralizó.

Este era el momento.

Su momento.

El de ambos.

Ella lo sabía.

Sonrió y se mordió los labios.

- Por supuesto señor Cullen.

Jasper se retiró a observar lo que allí ocurriría.

La misma canción.

Un año antes todo había comenzado y como la última pieza de aquel tremendo rompecabezas de amor y desencuentros finalmente encajaba para armar el cuadro perfecto de dos seres que habían sido destinados desde siempre.

- ¿Si Isabella Swan?

- Si, Edward, es nuestro momento ángel.

Edward la tomó de la cintura y empezaron a bailar lentamente, ambos se miraban a los ojos, una lágrima furtiva recorrió el rostro de la chica. Algo cambió en el ambiente y toda la gente que allí estaba paró. Si, todos veían como el muy maldito, frío, arrogante y sin corazón de Edward Cullen se besaba en frente de todos de manera apasionada con Isabella Swan.

¡Diablos!

Y parece que en Nueva York ciudad de niebla e indiferente el tiempo se paralizó.

**Bueno chicas, esto es oficial….y que se desate la tormenta.**

**Ámenme o déjenme, dejar comentarios es casi tan bueno como saber que oficialmente eres la dueña del corazón del dragón.**

**Gracias a todas.**

**A mis amigas, mis cómplices, mis lectoras, que más que lectoras son compañeras de viaje, a las que están ahí, a todas, seres bellos y lúdicos que permiten que esta chica solitaria entre por unos minutos a sus vidas.**

Nenas, hay un contest muy interesante, _Sintiendo la navidad _ que varias chicas organizaron. Sacho participa con Vuelve a Mi, está en mi perfil. Si desean votar y leer a todas las que participamos vayan al siguiente Link** : Página del Contest: http: **/ /** www. fanfiction . net / u / 3429837 / Contest_Sintiendo_la_Navidad**

Lean, hay fantásticas historias y maravillosas escritoras. Den su opinión y su voto.


	55. Chapter 55 El Dominante 1

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

_**A todas las chicas que leen, comentan un millón de gracias hasta el infinito y más allá. Cada una es el motor por lo que este monstruo camina…si chicas él pide alimento y ustedes con su presencia lo alimentan… ¡le gusta!**_

_**A mi Beta Ginette divina y graciosa un millón de gracias.**_

_**A Ximena, mi entrenadora personal, quien sabe como anda esta máquina.**_

_**A Ely, Master y bebé que se deja pervertir por mi, gracias**_

_**A Arami…gracias nena.**_

_**Al grupo en Facebook, a todos ellos…son hermosas.**_

_**Este capítulo será dividido, cincuenta páginas chicas, hay que respirar. **_

_**Música**_

_**After Dark: Tito y Tarántula.**_

_**Mistify: Inex.**_

_**Baby did a bad: Chris Isaac.**_

_**Revelaciones: Santana**_

**EL LÍMITE DEL CAOS.**

**EL DOMINANTE**.

**Primera parte**

La mano de Edward recorría su espalda, mientras la besaba delante de todos. Como siempre Isabella se perdía en aquellos besos apasionados, pero aquel era especial, era el beso de confirmación frente a todos, el beso que le decía a toda la empresa Cullen y al resto del mundo que él, aquel hombre al que todos apodaban "La Máquina" tenía alma y que aquella solo le pertenecía a su pequeña y tímida secretaria.

La música siguió sonando, pero nadie, ninguno de los cientos de empleados que allí se encontraban bailaban y mucho menos hablaban, solo observaban aquel beso apasionado y voraz. De alguna manera la atmósfera cambió y todos se vieron inmersos en aquella dimensión de intimidad y entrega.

Edward juntó su frente a la de ella, mientras que Isabella sonreía e intentaba ver a su alrededor.

- Todos nos están mirando baby.

- Que miren, me importa un rábano.

Ella tomó la solapa de su chaqueta Armani y continuó bailando, nada importaba en ese momento, solo ellos dos y la hermosa música que fluía a su alrededor. A los pocos segundos, ésta terminó y frente a todos él con su apariencia de César gobernador de un imperio los miró con ojos de águila orgullosa. A los lejos, Bella vio los rostros de los Cullen quienes sonreían, sobre todo Emmett y Alice que estaban disfrutando el hecho de ver a toda esa gente con cara de sorpresa y mandíbulas en el piso. También vio los rostros de Angie, Stella y Lauren, las tres mujeres tenían diferentes reacciones. Stella bebía rápidamente su vino, Angie la miraba curiosa y con media sonrisa, pero Lauren tenía una extraña expresión. Se sintió incómoda, los ojos de todos la auscultaban de manera clínica ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Ella? Nadie había visto nada, todos tenían entendido que entre ambos jefe y secretaria había una relación de respeto y de indiferencia. Los habían visto en reuniones de alta gerencia o mientras que él, presidente todo poderoso hablaba a sus empleados y daba órdenes a diestra y siniestra. Admiraban a la tímida chica quien cada día tenía que enfrentarse no solo a él, sino al mundo económico y caníbal de la que ella era testigo.

Bella se sintió incómoda, de alguna manera se vio juzgada por todos, quizás el secreto que durante casi un año los unió no era su amigo en ese momento. Por alguna razón frente a todos, ella y él cabían dentro del cliché del que ambos habían huido y del que su padre habló. Nadie tenía porqué juzgarla, pero lo hacían, podía hasta entenderlo, cada uno juzgaba desde el prejuicio y desde la ignorancia. Edward -quien era experto en entender los juegos crueles de una sociedad- supo el porqué cada uno de sus empleados los observaba de tal manera. Su corazón rugió de rabia ¡no! ¡Jamás! Meses en que la maldita palabra _puta _no existió entre ellos, ahora aparecía ¡maldición! El apellido Cullen y todo lo que éste implicaba podía ser una maldición para todos ellos. Cullen y el abismo entre aquel nombre y todos los demás.

Tomó la mano de Isabella y la besó, tiernamente la llevó hacia el escenario donde se encontraban todo los empleados.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer Edward? No tenemos porqué dar explicaciones.

Aquellas palabras fueron para él perfectas, su chica guerrera enfrentándose a la hipocresía que allí se respiraba.

- No tenemos, pero quiero- su voz fue rotunda y fuerte.

Agarró el micrófono de manera violenta. Su presencia enorme y la energía de mando que siempre giraba alrededor de él, en ese momento eran más fuerte, casi atemorizante. Sus ojos se vieron oscuros y profundos. Allí estaba todo él, aquel hombre quien era impulsado por su corazón tormenta.

El micrófono sonó duramente, el sonido rompió el silencio brutal que allí se presentaba. Bella lo vio en actitud de atacar, vestido de azul oscuro completamente, Edward habló:

- Cuatro de noviembre 2008- le dio una mirada de fuego- ella entró a mi oficina y me sirvió el café más delicioso del maldito mundo- Bella tapó su boca para no llorar- desde ese día me retó como si yo fuese un idiota, un día levantó su dedo e hizo que yo "la máquina"- un murmullo de risa y de asombro- supiera que no era infalible y que había alguien en el mundo que estaba dispuesto a decirme que no era gran cosa. Siempre ha sido así ¿no es así amor?- Alice, Jasper, Emmett y todos estaban a punto de un síncope, "es humano" – a veces los sueños se cumplen hasta para alguien quien es considerado un idiota arrogante- se llevó una de sus manos hacia la corbata, respiró con fuerza, sonrió hacia Bella con aquella mueca de _te amo y que el maldito mundo se atreva a contradecirme _y extendió su mano hacia ella- Isabella Swan mi prometida y futura señora Cullen- un Oh en todo el lugar, expresiones de asombro y de pronto el grito y la carcajada de la tímida Ángela resonó por todo el salón. La risa era contagiosa, si, de alguna manera la pequeña señorita Swan, era la única que podía con el Señor Del Hielo, ella lo sabía.

Bella caminó con timidez hacia su novio ¡Diablos! La ninfa sentada de manera sensual cruzaba las piernas y se fumaba un cigarrillo en su trono de rojo seda, se acordaba de su ya desaparecido alter ego la hermanastra y pensaba _oh niña fea… al fin triunfaste sobre la sosa princesa _subió uno por uno los cinco escalones hacia el escenario, caminó lentamente, las luces la cegaban y el rostro de Edward hermoso príncipe siniestro levantaba una ceja, el recorrido hacia él parecía eterno, lo vio sonreír y como niña en busca de su sueño aligeró el paso hasta que llegó a él para enterrarse en su pecho de hierro que la protegía de los lobos. Lloraba.

- Gracias ángel- levantó su rostro y un pañuelo la esperaba para limpiar sus lágrimas. Aquel pequeño pero significativo gesto de parte de la máquina hizo derribar las barreras de prejuicios sobre aquella revelación inesperada. Bella volteó frente a todos y el rubor característico se asomó en su cara, tapó su rostro con las manos y volvió al pecho de Edward. Un aplauso; Carlisle Cullen, frente a todos, Emmett acompañó a su padre y así lo hizo Jasper, aquel aplauso se extendió por todo el salón por varios minutos. Al fin, aquella cosa que manejaba los destinos de casi cincuenta mil empleados en todo el planeta parecía estar aunque fuese un poco al lado de los demás mortales.

La pequeña Alice agarró el micrófono.

- Bueno, habrá boda ¡si señor! Parece que el Dragón tiene quien lo acompañe en su cueva- y todos soltaron la carcajada- ¡música! Que nadie diga que Cullen Co no se divierte.

La orquesta comenzó a sonar y el ambiente festivo volvió a tomar su lugar.

Bella, quien estaba encadenada a las manos de Edward trataba de zafarse e ir hacia sus amigas, mas él no la soltaba.

- ¿A dónde vas?

Ella parpadeó como niña pequeña y señaló hacía donde Ángela, Stella y Lauren.

- Son mis amigas Edward.

- No, más tarde, me debes cientos de bailes nena.

Esme quien estaba allí, sonrió de manera melancólica. Siempre fue así. Cuando niño peleaba con Emmet por su atención y le gritaba _ella es mi mamá _con los juguetes era una pelea constante, su niño era un animal tiernamente egoísta, parece que siempre sería así.

- Vamos hijo, déjala.

Edward volteó hacia su madre y le sonrió de manera cómplice y malvada.

- Solo unos segundos Swan- agarró a Esme de la cintura- creo que le debo algo a mi madre- la arrastró hacia la pista, mientras la mujer sonreía.

- Eres un diablo Edward Cullen- lo abrazó con fuerza- lo que hiciste fue hermoso niño- dirigió su mirada a la chica que caminaba hasta donde estaban sus amigas- déjala que disfrute de ellas mientras puede bebé- alzó su rostro dulce hacia su enorme muchacho- después el apellido Cullen no lo permitirá- ambos callaron, sabían lo que pasaría. Isabella Swan sería irremediablemente absorbida por la dimensión alienante de aquel apellido y el como éste tácitamente apartaba a todos de ellos.

- Ella es fuerte.

- Lo sé, además presiento que es lo que ambos quieren.

- Solo ella y yo, nadie más.

Mientras caminaba hacia sus amigas, todos los demás empleados le dirigieron una extraña mirada, no era la mirada del juzgar, era la mirada del aislamiento poderoso.

- Hola- se sentó junto con las tres mujeres.

Stella estaba a punto de la borrachera, no hablaba, sus ojos claros miraban a la chica de forma curiosa y picara. Ángela estaba expectante y Lauren tenía una expresión indefinible.

Al final fue Stella quien rompió el silencio incómodo.

- Thomas estaría orgulloso de ti mi cielo- le dio un beso en la mejilla- ¡lo tenias bien guardado niña!- y bebió otra copa- Oh ¿y ahora cómo te llamo Bella? ¡Mierda sagrada! Te vas a casar con ese hombre- Stella se puso nerviosa, ya no era la niña que fue a solicitar trabajo de asistente de archivo, era otra- Linda, el mundo cambia.

- Yo no Stella, yo no amiga- puso la cabeza sobre el hombre de la mujer, de pronto lo brazos de Angie la arroparon con fuerza.

- ¡Lo sabia! ¡Lo sabia! – Desamarró el abrazo- cuando lo del avión hacía preguntas sobre ti, siempre sonreía cuando estabas con él y eso era algo tan extraño, como hablaban, su rabia y tristeza durante esos cuatro meses – una sonrisa maliciosa- las horas encerrados en su oficina- ¡Mierda! Isabella ¿lo hiciste rogar? ¿No es así Swan patito feo? – las palabras que ambas escucharon dos años atrás resurgieron en su cabeza- eres mi héroe- volteó para verlo bailar con su madre- es un bastardo afortunado amiga, algo debe tener para que lo amaras a pesar de lo terrible que es ¡Dios! tenías que ser tú y nadie más, ahora entiendo todo, todo… él, él siempre te miraba tan extraño, y… y ¡caray! Edward Cullen- Angie lo había aprendido a querer y a respetar. Aprendió que en ese mundo de control férreo sobre todo, ese muro de hierro permitía de vez en cuando que algo de luz surgiera en él.

- Es tremendo Ángela, tremendo _y perfecto…_

- Y te vas a casar con él- Angie quien era tranquila no se pudo contener y gritó atrapando el sonido con sus manos, pero paró en seco- ¡Oh no! ¿Ya no serás su secretaria? ¿Vas a dejarnos solas con él? – Se sentó muerta de susto- no, no, no, no ¿Lauren?- miró desesperada a la mujer quien estaba en total silencio.

- Serán las dos y otra chica, pero ambas están ya preparadas para eso.

Ángela tomó un gran trago de vino de la botella de la muy borracha Stella quien parecía inmersa en una cantidad de ensoñaciones ¿por qué? ¿Dónde estaba el príncipe azul que la rescataría de los aburridos archivos?

- No necesito tu caridad Isabella Swan- finalmente Lauren Mallory abrió la boca y dejó salir su amargura.

- ¡Lauren!- Angie le gritó.

- ¡Por favor Ángela! No actúes como sí la gran cosa- se paró furiosa de su asiento, el peso de sus casi ocho meses de gestación la hacían ser torpe- ¿Te hizo gracia burlarte de nosotras? Encerrada con el todopoderoso en su oficina ¿qué? Apuesto que se lo chupabas señorita sabelotodo.

- ¡Lauren!- Ángela gritó furiosa.

- No soy hipócrita Angie, zapatos, un mustang, joyas… te vas cuatro meses y vuelves como si nada- la música era muy fuerte y las voces de todas las personas que estaban allí confluían en un ruido fuerte, casi metálico- ¡eres una mosca muerta!- una sensación de vómito arremetió el cuerpo enorme de la ex reina, ahora madre soltera de Lauren Mallory. Por un segundo miró a Bella quien estaba callada y la observaba con tristeza- ¡mierda Isabella Swan! ¿Podrías dejar de ser estúpidamente noble? – salió corriendo como pudo entre la gente. Isabella la siguió mientras que los ojos de fuego de Edward la observaban y el resto de los demás se apartaban mientras que ella pasaba.

A pesar del frío de navidad, Lauren fue hacia uno de los grandes ventanales salientes del piso treinta y siete. Se aferró de los bordes de éste y respiró con fuerza. Sintió una mano que sostenía su cabello, ahora más corto y de un bonito castaño natural.

- Soy una maldita perra amargada ¿no es verdad Isabella?

- No lo eres Lauren.

La mujer volteó de manera perezosa y sonrió.

- ¿Sabes? Solo tú podrías con ese idiota, no te tengo envidia Bella, de verdad que no, chicas como tú logran lo que quieren, él te respetaba casi desde el principio, desde el principio, yo solo fui la reina de las porristas.

- No te subestimes Lauren, te has esforzado, has aprendido, vas a tener un bebé y luchas por él, mereces todo mi respeto, y Edward también lo hace, solo yo sé cómo respeta el hecho de que ames ese niño.

- Yo no quería ofenderte Isabella, siempre he sido una idiota contigo, nunca has sido mi amiga y sin embargo has sido tolerante.

- Soy tu amiga- trató de acercarse para llevarla de nuevo a la fiesta, mas Lauren se alejó unos pasos.

- Yo no quiero ser tu amiga Isabella, no me mal interpretes, pero tú y yo no nacimos para eso.

Isabella dio una mirada de decepción a la mujer frente a ella.

- Lo siento Lauren.

- Serás la esposa de ese hombre, entrarás en esa extraña dimensión que es esa familia, Rosalie lo hizo y de alguna manera nos alejamos, no digo que yo sea lo mejor para que alguien conserve una amistad conmigo, sé que Rose me quiere, no, creo que me tiene lástima y estoy harta de ser la patética tonta peroxido. No seremos amigas Bella, serás la esposa de mi jefe, vendrás con tu ropa costosa y todo el apellido Cullen encima, yo te respetaré, te respeto, pero no, no serás nunca mi amiga- se acercó hacia Bella- veras Isabella, ahora toda esta empresa está obnubilada por la historia jefe secretaria y su final feliz, después todos aquellos que te saludaban te mirarán extraño y temerán hablarte, pues de alguna manera ser parte de ellos te dará una cualidad de frío y de aislamiento, sobre todo porque eres la esposa del imbécil arrogante de Edward Cullen ¡Diablos! Esa cosa está enamorado. Tú serás el recordatorio Bella de lo que yo no pude ser, no es envidia, te lo repito, somos diferentes, eso es todo, cuando te vea, me preguntaré ¿por qué no estudié más? ¿Por qué diablos no entendí cálculo? O ¿por qué no leí esos libros grandes y aburridos? Ah si, estaba demasiado ocupada tinturándome el cabello o haciéndole sexo oral al idiota del capitán del equipo de fútbol, creyendo que con mis grandes tetas podría escalar las altas cumbres de Nueva York, al final solo seremos esto, esposa del jefe y Lauren Mallory.

Isabella se apartó tres pasos de la mujer. Ella lo entendía, su madre se lo había dicho hacía varios años _no todos nacieron para ser nuestros amigos Bella, no te desgastes tratando de ser buena o amable con alguien que es diferente a ti, no vale la pena _Lauren y ella eran de dos mundos opuestos. Lauren quien vivía en un mundo reducido por sus pequeños deseos burgueses y Bella quien siempre vivió en un universo de palabras y de libertad, sin embargo ella se casaría con Edward Cullen.

- Está bien Lauren, así será, sin embargo no has necesitado nada de eso, serás la segunda secretaria de él ¿no te parece impresionante? ¿Qué esa chica tonta que tú dices ser haya logrado eso? Te lo has ganado, es hora de que te respetes, lo mereces.

Ambas mujeres se miraron, sabiendo que era la última conversación real que tendrían.

- Si, así es, gracias señorita Swan, con su permiso voy a llamar un taxi, quiero irme a casa.

/::/

Durante quince minutos la buscó como un loco por todo el lugar, se acercó a Angie quien le dijo que ella se había ido tras Lauren, antes de salir como loco a buscarla Stella temblando se le acercó con terror.

- Tremenda chica… Bella, la primera vez que la vi me dijo que se había leído como un millón de libros, Thomas la amaba jefe y mucho.

- Usted la contrató ¿no es así?

- ¡Un millón de libros!- Stella respiró diciéndole a él que cada vez que se acordaba de la entrevista se asombraba.

Edward un metro noventa, Stella un metro cincuenta y cinco. Los ojos verdes jade oscuros la observaron por un momento, momento en que la mujer sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban, pero de terror, solo había cruzado dos palabras con él en los trece años trabajando allí.

- ¡Angie!- le habló fuerte a la chica que estaba a su lado.

- ¿Señor?

- ¿Cree usted que la señora…? -¿cuándo se aprendería los nombres de todos?

- Miller… Stella Miller.

- Si- dijo de manera seca - ¿podría ser mi secretaria?

La madre de Sean se paralizó.

- Yo creo que sí señor- Ángela sonrió por lo bajo.

- ¿Le interesa?- la pregunta fue dura, contundente, las cinco sílabas fueron disparadas a quema ropa.

- Yo… yo…

- Bien, mañana traiga su hoja de vida, si es buena, empieza después del dos de enero- sin más se fue tras de Isabella como lobo olfateando su pareja.

- ¿Qué fue eso? ¡Puta madre del cielo!- la borrachera de Stella de un tajo desapareció- ¿me acaba de ascender?

Ángela se carcajeó.

- Creo cariño, que te acaba de premiar, tú le trajiste a su esposa.

- ¡Mierda!- Stella se sentó atontada, si, de alguna manera un príncipe la rescató del tedio estúpido de los archivos.

La oficina estaba a oscuras e Isabella miraba desde la enorme ventana de presidencia la ciudad que titilaba entre luces y neones. Tenía su mano sobre el enorme telescopio. Sintió la presencia de Edward que desde la puerta la observaba en silencio.

-¿Cómo lo haces Edward? Todo esto, es aterrador- lo escuchó caminar mas no volteó a mirar, solo esperaba el abrazo que llego férreo y envolvente. Un beso en su cuello para deslizarse hacia el lóbulo de su oreja y allí con su lengua juguetear de manera húmeda y erótica hasta que finalmente la mordió de manera pequeña y tierna.

- No tienes que estar sola aquí y a oscuras.

- Tú lo has estado, solo y a oscuras.

- Pero es que ese soy yo Bella, solo y en la oscuridad, yo me muevo en esos territorios, siempre.

Bella se hundió en aquel abrazo, se puede decir que lo obligó a que la aprisionara más fuerte.

- Hoy me di cuenta de lo complicado que ser un Cullen, el apellido, el áurea de aislamiento, tú, Carlisle y sobre sus hombros este monstruo Edward.

Él se apartó y se hizo a su lado.

- Mi padre es el alma de esto, yo solo puse mis músculos y mi voluntad de máquina en esta compañía, cada día me levanto sabiendo que así debe ser, de una manera u otra toda la sangre Cullen -desde mi bisabuelo Ernest hasta la mi padre- está en cada piedra y hierro de este monstruo, soy el producto final de cien años de poder.

- Eso suena terrible cielo. Todos te juzgan de terrible manera y yo quiero decirle al mundo que no eres así- Bella lo vio sonreír mientras que su rostro y sus ojos traspasaban la ciudad.

- No quiero que nadie sepa eso Isabella, nadie necesita saber que amo la música o que leo poesía, ninguno quiere eso de mi, entro aquí en las mañanas y soy el maldito motor que hace que toda esta cosa se mueva. De alguna manera es eso lo que se espera de mi Bella, mi hermano Emmett es la risa, Alice la calidez, Carlisle el alma y yo soy la voluntad.

- Pero eso es terrible- en un segundo se vio atrapada entre las frías ventanas y el enorme cuerpo de Edward que la arrinconaba de forma asfixiante.

- No, no lo es nena- agarró las manos de ella y las puso encima de su cabeza- la única persona a la que quiero mostrar cómo es mi corazón eres tú Isabella Swan, no quiero decirle al mundo que soy bueno, porque no lo soy- se acercó a milímetros de su boca y la rozó de manera sensual- dentro de nuestra burbuja solo tú sabrás que tengo alma, el resto del mundo no tiene porqué saber y no me importa-con una de sus manos apretó fuertemente sus muñecas, mientras que la otra acariciaba el pecho de pezones erectos de Bella- esta máquina que es Edward Cullen tiene un corazón, pero no es el que late dentro de mi, eres tú mi amor, está aquí- y puso su mano en su pecho- cada día vendré a esta empresa y todos correrán asustados por que yo he llegado, todos hablaran de mi y dirán que soy una alimaña ponzoñosa, pero en realidad saben que cuentan con mi capacidad de golpear, dirigir y gobernar, ese el maldito poder Swan, creo que hasta me pondré peor mi amor- y sus ojos verdes relampaguearon de manera malvada- ¿sabes por qué? Porque a pesar de todo aunque el mundo me odie yo sé que en alguna parte mi corazón y mi alma descansan en el hecho de que tú estás. Lo que pase aquí, en el afuera, no es nada, no me importa, porque en la noche llegaré a mi casa y seré tan solo un ser humano, pues mi corazón -que eres tú- palpita junto a mi.

Bella gimió levemente ¿cómo era posible que ese hombre tuviese el poder de fuego en sus palabras?

- Solo serás para mi ángel.

- Así es Bella, hoy le he dicho al mundo que te amo, pero mañana vendré y la maldita empresa temblará y todos preguntaran ¿qué vio esa chica en ese bastardo? Serás una heroína mi sueño, nadie tiene que saber que yo soy tu puto esclavo.

Ambos carcajearon. Bella mordió sus labios en gesto sensual y niño.

- Voy a ser muy cruel contigo Edward.

- ¿Si?- Levantó la ceja y le dio ese gesto arrogante de maldad y suficiencia.

- Te obligaré a que me adores todo el día, dilapidaré tus millones- suspiró en gesto de ensoñación y capricho- te haré que me supliques por una mirada, me portaré como una nena caprichosa y te atormentaré con mis exigencias baby.

Edward recorrió su cuerpo con el gesto de hambre característico en él.

- No puedo esperar- de manera urgente tomó su cintura y en cinco segundos la llevó hacia su enorme escritorio- y después me darás el maldito premio Isabella- abrió sus piernas de manera ruda para instalarse entre ellas.

- ¿El cual es?- y un jalón brutal en sus pantys que le sugerían la respuesta.

- Tu coño hermoso, húmedo y apretado Isabella Cullen.

Bella chilló de risa.

- ¿Tan poco Edward? No es… ahgggg- las palabras murieron en su boca, cuando de manera intempestiva el gigante bajó hacia su sexo y enterró su lengua hambrienta y sádica en el, provocando un espasmo glorioso a través de su columna vertebral.

La humedad de la lengua que serpenteaba en su centro y la labor ágil y perversa de dos de sus dedos en su botón de placer lograron un orgasmo rápido, fulminante y atronador. En la penumbra la cabeza de cabello oscuro se levantó y con una mirada de cobra letal a punto de matar, Edward sonrió.

- Mira nena hermosa, Cullen Co una mierda idiota frente a esto- un lengüetazo desde el centro hasta su clítoris- aquí está mi tesoro- y de nuevo, un sonido de succión erótica y los músculos de Bella parecían derretirse- ¿Quieres mis millones? – él se levantó bajó su bragueta, dejó salir su verga en excitación perpetua, la jaló duro hacia él, y penetró sin piedad- Todos te los doy- y embistió con la fuerza de mil caballos.

- ¡Ohhhh!- fue lo único que atinó a decir mientras se sostenía fuertemente de los bordes del escritorio.

Dos años atrás Isabella había entrado a esa fría, antiséptica e inhumana oficina, le sirvió café y estableció con ese hombre una lucha entre su rebeldía y el deseo de control de Edward Cullen. Allí en medio de aquella batalla diaria empezó a comprender cómo vivía aquel, cómo era su relación con el todo que lo rodeaba, cómo cada cosa era un signo de la tormenta que rugía en su interior y cómo en las noches, él, solitario, miraba el viejo telescopio. La oficina de presidencia se convirtió en su casa, en su espacio, en un lugar donde parecía protegido del mundo.

En la mañana redactó su carta de renuncia y sintió terror, pues al no volver allí sabrían que estaba dando un paso a otra vida y a quizás estar en peligro. La seguridad de las cuatro paredes se perdía y ambos salían a la jungla al estar de frente a todos, sin la intimidad que aquella oficina fría y antiséptica les había dado. ¡Dios! amaba ese lugar, su primera casa con él, el lugar de sus batallas, el lugar donde ella finalmente supo quién era.

-¡Diablos!- el rugido que anunciaba su orgasmo retumbó en el lugar- ¡estás tan malditamente apretada! – en los últimos segundos todo el instinto animal tomaba su lugar y embistió más fuerte de manera total y sin piedad. Gritó el nombre de Bella y se derrumbo sobre ella, dando besos por todo su cuello mientras que su pelvis se movía de manera involuntaria bajo la réplica de su clímax. Por un minuto ambos gemían haciendo eco en la boca de cada uno. Algo se cruzó en sus ardientes miradas.

- Voy a extrañarte aquí Bella- enterró su rostro en el cuello níveo y delicado de la chica, ella lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Lo sé.

- Todo volverá a ser igual y lo odio.

Bella agarró el cabello que a esas alturas estaba más largo de lo usual y lo jaló tiernamente.

- No, no será igual, yo estaré en casa esperándote.

- ¿Mi corazón?

- Tu corazón cariño, aquí- dio una última mirada por aquel lugar- que retumbe el mundo Dragón.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente toda la ciudad hacía eco de la sorpresiva noticia de que el hombre intocable e inconquistable había anunciado su compromiso con su pequeña secretaria.

¿Cómo?

¿Cuándo?

¿Por qué?

De pronto Isabella Swan era el blanco de todos los chismosos, de las revistas estúpidas que se vendían en los supermercados y era el motivo de envidia o suspicacia de aquellos que conocían e idealizaban a la familia Cullen. Una foto pequeña tomada un día en una reunión de gerencia la mostraba detrás de Edward Cullen, con la cabeza baja, huyendo de cualquier atención, siempre como la sombra tras el gigante. De alguna manera las mujeres que leían aquella nota o estaban pendientes de la noticia, sonrieron, todas ellas hermanastras vieron cómo alguien supuestamente insignificante era capaz de tener el corazón de aquel hombre mítico que gobernaba desde lo alto. Toda la ciudad en su ir y venir veía la enorme torre de cristal, las mujeres sabían que allá arriba existía esa cosa hermosa y todas en algún momento suspiraron por él y de pronto aquella bomba. Isabella era la venganza de todas aquellas mujeres que siempre se vieron oscurecidas por la imagen rubia, delgada y perfecta de lo que Norte América sobre valoraba: la belleza perfecta de mujeres de portada, mujeres que parecían no respirar, no comer, y solo vivían de su apariencia física. Leyendo la nota o viendo la televisión matutina, la ciudad se preguntó por ella, y se preguntó cómo Edward Cullen fue capaz de enamorarse de alguien como Isabella Swan.

Aro Vulturi se revolcaba de rabia en su oficina. Hacía una semana estaba preparado para atacar a la pequeña chica, quería hundirla en la vulgaridad y en el escándalo ¡Maldita sea! Edward Cullen no se casaba, y menos con alguien como ese ratoncillo tímido y tembloroso, era algo con lo que no contaba, no contaba con la ridiculez, según él de una historia de amor entre jefe y secretaría, es más, esperaba el desenlace final del aburrimiento por parte de su enemigo y de una pobre chica despechada capaz de vender su historia a todo el mundo.

Sobre su escritorio había miles de fotos de ambos ¿ahora? ¿Cómo enlodar a la futura señora Cullen?

- ¡Maldita sea!

Dimitri lo observaba caminar de un lado a otro.

- Una cosa era ser la amante oculta, ahora es la prometida, son cosas muy diferentes.

Los ojos de animal carroñero se clavaron en su asistente y esbirro personal.

- ¡Estúpido niño rico! Cada vez que deseo joderle la vida él siempre se me adelanta ¿Quién iba a pensar que se casaría con esa cosilla? Todas estas malditas fotos son una mierda frente a eso- agarró una de las fotos que mostraban a la chica saliendo del enorme penthouse- ¿Quién es esta chica? ¿De dónde viene?- hizo una mueca macabra- Isabella Swan ¿Quién demonios eres?

Dimitri, un hombre venido de las calles, quien nunca tuvo escrúpulos con nada ni con nadie, observaba al viejo a quien detestaba. Bajo su sombra se enriqueció y permitió que Aro creyese que él era un simple esclavo dispuesto a ser la mano sucia en sus negocios de enlodar a todos. Esa era su manera de controlarlo, mas el odio que sentía por la familia Cullen era la piedra en el zapato; si al menos hubiese dejado a esa gente en paz, pero no, el viejo y su odio casi genético eran incontrolables.

- ¿No cree señor que es suficiente?

Dos pasos hacia él, Aro delgado casi cadavérico lo enfrentó con sus ojos oscuros.

-¡No! ¿Averiguaste algo sobre su madre?

El rostro del más joven se endureció, a veces es bueno darle al buitre algo con que entretenerse, para Dimitri era cuestión de unos meses y se largaría de allí dejando al maldito solo. Esperaba que su meta de ser millonario se cumpliera, después dejaría al viejo hundido en su estiércol.

- Tengo señor. Sólo espero unas confirmaciones- se retiró por unos minutos y volvió con papeles y viejos videos, Aro esperaba impaciente, no despegaba los ojos de las fotos, hervía de rabia- Edward Cullen nació en 1982, traté de averiguar en qué hospital, y no existe el informe de parto en ninguno de los grandes hospitales, eso me pareció muy extraño, así que fui hacía los archivos de nacimientos en julio veinte en toda la ciudad, pero no había nada, absolutamente nada. Empecé a investigar sobre su madre Esmerald Platt, famosa esgrimista y algo muy peculiar surgió señor, se casó con Carlisle ese mismo año, hasta ahí no hay ningún problema, pues quizás ella hubiese podido estar embarazada antes del matrimonio, pero no fue así, ya que ella aún casada siguió compitiendo- Dimitri sacó una cinta de video- mire señor- en la imagen salía la pequeña y muy delgada Esme vestida de blanco impecable con su florete cinco minutos antes de la competencia, la pequeña mujer sonreía a alguien en el público- son las nacionales señor, entre marzo y abril de ese año, competía para ir a los mundiales- Una sonrisa diabólica de triunfo en el rostro del viejo- ¿cómo una mujer supuestamente embarazada en esa época compite en los nacionales de esgrima? ¿La ve embarazada Aro? No, Carlisle Cullen fue muy inteligente y su viejo padre aún más, el matrimonio fue privado y el nacimiento del niño aún más, hay algo que no concuerda, pues los dos hijos del matrimonio que le siguieron están registrados, pero el de Edward Cullen no.

- ¡Ja!- en la cabeza del viejo Aro surgían millones de preguntas _¡Te voy a atrapar maldito!_

- Seguí investigando, mucho más atrás, es interesante como su padre Cayo tenía un archivo personal de esta gente, hay miles de fotos.

- Las he visto todas, me las sé de memoria idiota, no me muestras nada nuevo.

Dimitri trató de fingir que los insultos del maldito viejo no le molestaban.

- Quizás no ha visto bien señor- y de las sombras de una vieja foto salió ella- Esta mujer- si, una foto de la impresionante Elizabeth Masen, vestida con un hermoso traje blanco y detrás de ella un muy joven Carlisle Cullen- la foto señor parece inconexa, fue tomada cuando su padre Cayo estaba más pendiente de la vida de William Cullen y su esposa Amanda. La madre de Carlisle adoraba apoyar a los músicos jóvenes, no porque amara la música.

Aro recordó a la muy rubia y clasista madre de Carlisle.

- Era una idiota, solo lo hacía por aparecer en las páginas sociales, siempre arrastraba a su hijo a todo, porque su esposo odiaba cualquier acto público.

- Así es, mas en esta foto no está la madre, solo el hijo, fíjese bien, observe a la mujer, su cabello rojo y la expresión de su rostro.

El viejo Volturi tomó la foto y la observó, un extraño escalofrío lo recorrió, no solo era la imagen de la hermosa mujer quien orgullosa miraba de frente a la cámara con el estuche de un violín en su mano, era algo más. Acercó la foto y concentró su mirada en ella… de pronto la mirada terrible fue otra, una mirada que reconoció al instante, unos ojos prepotentes de burla y arrogancia, eran los ojos del maldito que odiaba. Se levantó como llevado por un resorte.

- ¿Quién es?

- No lo sé señor, estoy averiguándolo, no hay nada sobre ella en ninguna parte.

- ¿Dónde fue tomada la maldita foto?

- En Julliard, en el conservatorio, pero no he investigado más, quería contarle todo primero.

El viejo cadáver aspiró con profundidad, era como una vieja hiena oliendo la putrefacción.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya, algo se pudre en la familia Cullen- no podía creer que todo eso estaba bajo su poder, la rabia no lo había dejado ver- ve a Julliard, investiga, lleva la foto, debe haber gente que la haya conocido, alguien, algo, esto se puso interesante, si señor- se paró frente a los ventanales oscuros - ¿Quién lo diría? El santo de Carlisle tiene una maldita historia que contar, siempre creí que él era lo mejor de esa estirpe, intachable y casi perfecto.

- Debemos ser cuidadosos.

-Oh si… oh si- volvió a su escritorio- Oh si- tomó el intercomunicador-aún así quiero divertirme… Karen, dile a Jefferson que necesito hablar con él.

Jefferson Blackwell director de edición de Secrets and Lies. Dimitri lo detestaba y sabía que siempre estaba dispuesto a lamerle el culo a su jefe.

La voz chillona se escuchó por el altavoz.

- Quiero una edición completa con un extenso artículo sobre la niña Swan.

- Eso no es prudente Aro.

- No, no lo es, es noticia, quiero ver la cara del maldito cuando lea sobre su novia y las fotos que tengo sobre ambos.

- Le va a partir la cara señor.

- No, no lo hará- se llevó sus manos a su escaso cabello- creo que es hora de tomar vacaciones Dimitri, hoy mismo, si señor- palmeó con suficiencia el pecho de su sicario- estamos en navidad ¿no es así? Pero antes montaremos el circo.

_**Isabella Swan, una cenicienta en Nueva York **_

_Hoy el reino de Cullen Co se estremece frente a la noticia que su príncipe heredero se casará con su muy elusiva y misteriosa secretaria. Todo Nueva York suspira y aquellas que aún soñaban con que algún día Edward Cullen misterioso rey corporativo bajara de su trono de hielo para buscar consorte en un baile de cristal, lloran convulsas, pues parece que el corazón del que ha sido llamado "la máquina" tiene dueña. ¿Quién es Isabella Swan? Ella que osó robarse el sueño de todas las damitas de alta clase social que integran el muy ridículo circo de la muy intocable y elitesca sociedad de Nueva York…_

El artículo era burlón y terrible, todo acompañado de decenas de fotos de Isabella, quien veía aterrada cómo cientos de fotógrafos se estacionaban en las afueras de su edificio. Pero lo más terrible de todo fue ver como Edward se plantaba frente a ellos con ojos de furia, mientras los guardaespaldas lo escoltaban dentro del lugar.

Abrió la puerta con aspecto de león en cacería. Todo el lugar pareció retumbar.

-¡No leas esa mierda! – agarró la revista y la rasgó en cientos de pedazos. Isabella con ojos tiernos solo atinó a quedarse callada.

- Sabíamos que sería así Edward.

- Con un demonio Bella, ellos no saben nada.

Ella con pequeños pasos llegó y lo abrazó en la cintura.

- Por eso mi amor, yo no me preocupo- besó su pecho agitado- nadie sabe nada, déjalos que hablen todo lo que tienen que hablar, después se cansarán.

Mas él no podía calmarse, desde la mañana había presionado a Emmett para que pusiera a todos sobre aviso.

-_Quiero matar al hijo de puta._

_- No puedes hermano, es algo que se tenía previsto, eres una figura pública, y nada de lo que dice el artículo atenta contra ti o contra Bella, por favor espera un poco, Jasper y Seth están sobre las pistas, Taylor Coleman fue llevado hace una semana a otro reclusorio, está muy asustado, solo es presionarlo un poco y abrirá la boca._

Durante una hora Emmett como buen abogado trató de calmar a su hermano, ambos sabían que no podían hacer nada frente a la noticia que se extendía como un tsunami por todo el país. Mas Edward gruñía por el teléfono, ni él ni Bella tenían que ser parte de todo el espectáculo mediático al que la prensa los enfrentaba.

_Maldita primera enmienda _ ese era el pensar de Edward Cullen, quien deseaba volver a las épocas de la decapitación y hacer de la cabeza del viejo cadáver un recordatorio de que nadie tenía porque hacer de su vida privada un show.

Faltaban dos días para navidad e Isabella por primera vez en cuatro años se vio en su apartamento asustada frente al hecho de que no tenía trabajo.

Hacía varios días dos cartas de editoriales rechazaban su libro, pequeñas lágrimas recorrían su rostro, lloró en silencio para no poner sobre aviso al dragón enojado quien esperaba con impaciencia la noticia de que alguien publicaría su libro. El rechazo a algo hecho con tanto esfuerzo la tenía devastada, se enfrentó a la incertidumbre de que quizás los halagos hechos por Edward y Peter fueron productos del amor incondicional hacia ella y no por la verdad de un real talento.

Peter quien valientemente emergió de su melancolía, la hacia reír, haciéndola reír él podía olvidar a Carlo un poco. El mismo Edward permitió que aquel payaso triste traspasara un poco sus muros y hasta lo hiciera reír.

- Cuando quieras Peter, voy al maldito restaurante y lo destruyo.

El chico delgado sonrió.

- No te preocupes, has hecho de mi una doncella redimida, me puedo ufanar de eso Edward, mi princesa interior te lo agradece.

Al día siguiente Peter Sullivan gritaba en su apartamento, llamó a Isabella.

- ¡Tú hombre es un maldito animal divino amiga! ¡Que fuego! Acaba de regalarme un viaje a España, caray Isa ¿cómo diablos haces? ¡España! ¿Tú que crees? De pronto este chico flacucho aprende el lenguaje del amor en esas tierras- por más de una hora Peter bromeó con Isabella, quien sabía muy bien que eso no pasaría, su amigo- la princesa- era demasiado romántico para amores de soledad y despecho.

Temblando llamó a su padre, Charlie le contestó con su voz tierna y calmada. No preguntó por Edward Cullen, no preguntó por la noticia que hasta en el pequeño Forks hizo eco. Su conversación fue entrañable, pero llena de pequeñas omisiones.

- Te mandé tu regalo hija, no es algo costoso- la última palabra lo dijo con un dejo de melancolía, si, quizás los regalos del viejo policía de mil quinientos dólares a la semana no podían competir con las del señor multimillonario- ojalá te guste.

Bella emitió un pequeño hipo de culpa.

- Yo amo tus regalos jefe, siempre son hermosos.

- ¿Vendrás en año nuevo?

_Charlie, por favor… _decirle que no pasaría con él aquellas fechas era algo que Bella odiaba, su pequeña familia, su padre, ella y nadie más durante los últimos años. Esa familia de dos que estaba fundamentada por el cariño, la ternura y el silencio.

- No, papá lo siento, pero te prometo que en la primera semana estaré allí.

- Será nuestra última vez juntos hija, después no estaré en tu vida.

- No digas eso Charlie, no me voy a ir, solo me voy a casar, siempre seremos tú y yo, juntos, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo papá. Iremos a La Push, y te acompañaré a pescar y veremos los juegos de béisbol, siempre seré tu hija y tú mi padre Charlie ¿no crees que es hora que David disfrute de ti de esa manera? Dale a Sue una buena navidad, ella lo merece.

Charlie tras el teléfono calló.

- Tu libro Bella, es hermoso.

¿Para que editores? Charlie Swan quien quizás solo había leído periódicos en su vida, decía que su libro era hermoso. No importaba que lo dijera desde el cariño, no importaba nada.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Tu madre está allí… yo estoy allí, gracias hija.

- ¿Gracias de qué Pa?

- Le diste a este viejo el final que hubiese deseado con Reéne, al final Sara, la mujer de tu libro regresa donde aquel hombre.

- Jason.

- Si, él, soy yo ¿no es así hija?

Si, solo su padre entendería aquello, Sara y Jason, Renée y Charlie. Bella, como una carta de amor a su padre, escribió aquel final feliz, el final de los hombres tranquilos, héroes de la cotidianidad y de la quietud.

- Si, eres tú.

- Lo sabía cariño, mi pequeña Campanas conoce a su padre.

- Eres mi héroe Charlie.

- ¿Lo soy? ¿No tengo que ser un multimillonario dueño del mundo?

El corazón de Bella se empequeñeció, su madre Renée le había quitado a Charlie algo de la dignidad de hombre y era ella la llamada a devolvérsela.

- Nop, solo tienes que ser mi papá, aquel que se quedó conmigo y me dio el mejor hogar del mundo- Bella lo escuchó suspirar.

- Feliz navidad Isabella y año nuevo hija.

- Feliz navidad y año nuevo Charlie, nos veremos dentro de dos semanas.

/::/

La boca le sabía a hierro, se miró al espejo y observó cómo su cabello rojo estaba enmarañado y reseco. Llevó sus manos al pecho y toco los huesos que se le adivinaban bajo la piel. Dos días en aquel hotelucho de muerte hundiéndose con él en los sopores de la droga. Victoria había llegado a un punto de su vida en que ya no sabía si era de día o de noche. Los días eran, para ella y James, un fluir de cosas estúpidas y amargas.

Salió del baño y lo vio dormido en la pequeña cama. Se acercó a él y de manera tierna apartó el mechón de cabello rubio que estorbaba en su cara. Dormido era tan tranquilo y feliz. En medio del sueño James sintió el fantasma de la mano que lo tocaba y de manera inconciente y violenta la apartó de él y continuó dormido.

Victoria se sentó en el borde la cama, parpadeó varias veces. James se consumía y ella se consumía con él. Ambos parecían dos gatos flacos y callejeros, sobre todo él quien día a día se perdía más. Del chico rubio y hermoso de hacia unos años no quedaba casi nada, solo sus ojos azules que siempre estaban ansiosos y expectantes frente a algo.

Ella renunció a todo y nunca miró atrás, Victoria no se había parado a reflexionar el porque estaba con aquel, para ella eso ni siquiera se pensaba, así era y así debía ser.

Tenía hambre, caminó hacia los vaqueros rogando por que hubiese un dólar para poder comprar un desayuno decente. Esperaban que el padre de James, quien en los últimos meses y a causa de su último infarto se le había ablandado el corazón, consignara los miles de dólares en su cuenta de banco. La única condición del viejo era que trataran de llevar sus vicios lejos de Port Ángeles o del mismo Seattle.

- ¡Si!- dijo en un susurro, cien dólares, con ellos podría comprar un buen desayuno. Para ella eso era un triunfo, lograr sobrevivir con él cada día… quizás al siguiente James Morris la miraría.

Se puso los vaqueros raídos y una vieja camiseta y salió de la habitación. Caminó lentamente por el enorme y sucio hotel, quizás algún día, ella estaría en algún lugar mejor, quizás algún día ella tendría un hogar.

La cafetería estaba casi vacía. Llevaba varios días sin comer ¿Cuántos? No se acordaba. Poco a poco el tiempo en ella se iba perdiendo, el continuo ir y venir de los días, de las semanas y de los meses hundida en el vicio hicieron que Victoria perdiera todo contacto con la realidad, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaban en navidad.

Las dos camareras la observaron con resquemor, sabía que se veía terrible, ya tenía la imagen de jonkey desesperada y en los límites de la inanición, debía ser alguien no muy agradable de ver.

Pidió dos huevos revueltos con tocino, tostadas con mermelada, café y jugo de naranja. Una de las chicas dudó en tomar la orden.

- Voy a pagar ¿ok?- sacó el billete arrugado de su pantalón mientras que sus ojos grises se achicaban con rabia.

Se sentó en una de las mesas del lugar y esperó. La otra chica leía una revista de manera ávida, Victoria en medio segundo dio una mirada sobre ésta, colores, anuncios y chismes de gente lejana… un nombre en letras blancas _Isabella Swan una cenicienta en Nueva York _el corazón de Victoria empezó a palpitar más rápido. La imagen de la niña pequeña y delgada, con dos libros en su brazo y sonriendo tímidamente la marearon ¡Ella! Parpadeó de manera profusa haciendo muecas de fastidio con su nariz…

"_¿Por qué no follas con él? Deberías hacerlo Bella una chica como tú ya debería quitarse ese estúpido problema" _

"_No estoy preparada Victoria"_

"_No seas idiota amiga, ninguna chica lo está, solo abre las piernas y deja que James haga lo que tiene que hacer, después lo disfrutarás"_

La camarera puso sobre la mesa el desayuno para llevar, mas Victoria estaba en otro tiempo y lugar, un tiempo donde Isabella Swan representó el enemigo, si, la niña popular y linda de Forks, la gran estudiante, la que tenía gran prospecto, ella, aún, era el enemigo. La sombra que según Victoria se interponía entre ella y James, la estúpida niña a la que él esperaba. Tomó el desayuno, pasó por el lado de la chica que leía y de manera rápida y violenta le arrancó la revista.

- ¡Hey!

Pero los uno ochenta de la pelirroja y su mirada peligrosa le dijeron a la camarera que no se atreviera ni a chistar.

Desesperada fue hacia el artículo y en medio de la calle chilló de júbilo. Durante cinco años su gran terror era que la cosilla volviera, que regresara o que los denunciara a la policía. Leyó el artículo que contaba sobre su compromiso con ese hombre de Nueva York. La foto de Edward Cullen vestido de oscuro mirando con indiferencia la cámara le llamó la atención _yo te conozco… ¿Dónde demonios? Yo te conozco _pero él no era lo que a ella le interesaba, era Isabella a la que Victoria veía. Ya no era ni la sombra de aquella adolescente flacucha y plana de hacía años atrás, la Bella que en la foto se mostraba era una mujer hermosa vestida de manera impecable, casi perfecta. Se miró en los reflejos de los vidrios de la cafetería y como siempre que Isabella Swan aparecía, ella sentía la envidia y la impotencia de saber que no era nada frente a ella.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Con que sí, Bella? No eras la mosca muerta que todos creíamos- lo decía en voz alta tratando de convencerse de que frente a la hija del policía ella siempre era mejor.

Si.

Victoria…

La más bonita de la escuela.

La que siempre llamaba la atención con su cabello rojo fuego.

La que no tenía escrúpulos estúpidos para acostarse con James.

La que aceptó sus vicios.

La que sabía divertirse.

La que lo amaba desde niña… ella que nunca dudó un segundo en ser su amante a la edad de catorce años y que tuvo que tragarse la rabia cuando la chica morena y pequeña interrumpió aquella relación malsana que tenía con James desde hacía varios años. ¡La muy inocentona chiquilla! ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerle creer a él que podía ser mejor? ¡Ella! Que le hizo hasta pensar que Victoria no era importante.

Durante un año Victoria esperó como alimaña entre la sombras, esperó con paciencia que James se cansara de la insulsa chica, se hizo su amiga y la animó a que fuera novia del muchacho, estaba más que segura que finalmente la niña tonta no sería nada, pero se equivocó pues cada día el idiota de James se veía más enamorado de Isabella Swan. Con lo único que ella contaba era que al final el secreto de su amante saliera a la luz para Bella, si, ese era su as bajo la manga: James era un pobre niño mediocre con ínfulas de rebelde sin causa e Isabella (a su pesar y para enardecer más su envidia) era más fuerte y más inteligente. Al final supo que la hija de Charlie Swan era demasiado para él y la odió más. Fue ésta la causa por la que accedió a que James continuara con ella ¡Maldita tonta! De pronto Victoria solo quiso destruir a la niña esa, hundirla con ambos y con Laurent y que al final James dejara de idealizarla como la virgen buena y el ángel redentor en su vida, pero no, no fue posible. Ella huyó y fue así como perdió la batalla frente a Isabella Swan, pues al irse aquella obsesión que James sentía por ella fue la única razón por la que él vivía.

Corrió hacía uno de los basureros, rompió la revista en miles de pedazos. No podía permitir que James lo supiera, no podía ¿Qué haría? ¡Mierda! ¿Qué haría?

Jacob recostado en su auto lo esperó en los enormes estacionamientos del gran edificio. Edward lo vio desde lejos y simplemente pasó de lado hacia su auto.

- Finalmente te llevas a la chica- la voz de Jacob Black era tranquila.

- Evítame tu mierda Black- abrió la puerta del auto, pero la mano morena la cerró de manera intempestiva. Edward se paró frente a él, empuñando sus manos _cualquier maldita palabra y te destruyo la puta cara._

- Te conozco- Jacob sonrió- no vine a pelear contigo- Edward percibió el olor a alcohol y a cigarrillo que su antiguo amigo despedía- me cansé de hacerlo, me cansé de odiarte, me agotas Edward Cullen, no vine a felicitarte por tu matrimonio, pero no te deseo ningún mal, lo hago por ella, la niña no se merece sufrir.

- No esperes que te de las gracias- de nuevo intentó abrir el auto, pero la pierna de Black lo evitó de nuevo, dio un puñetazo sobre el capó y sacó un cigarrillo.

- ¿Quieres que te pida perdón?

El rostro de Edward cambió a un gesto de furia reconcentrada.

- No espero nada Black, el maldito perdón no existe entre ambos.

- Perdón Edward- estaba aún ebrio, durante toda la noche bebió solo en su oficina de la editorial mientras miraba las fotos de Jessica- Perdón, el odio, la culpa y el despecho me carcomen ¿cómo me convertí en esta mierda? ¿En qué punto Edward perdimos el alma, hermano?

- No quiero hablar de eso Jacob, vete para tu casa.

-¡No! si no lo digo ahora no lo diré jamás- se acercó- acepto la muerte de Mía, acepto que fui un idiota contigo, acepto que te deje solo en medio de la tormenta ¿es eso lo que querías? Ahí lo tienes amigo, lo digo con el corazón- un incómodo silencio se cernió entre ambos.

- Han pasado años Jacob.

- Si, pero ambos estamos condenados, tú con tus fantasmas y yo con los míos.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres? ¿Quieres que te pida perdón?

Un gesto de burla dramática se dibujó en el rostro de Jacob.

- ¿Por qué no?

- No es a ti a quien debo hacerlo Black.

- Claro que si ¡demonios! Por Jessica.

- Lo de Jessica fue su decisión Jacob, ¡mierda! ¡Basta ya! Revolver las malditas aguas entre tú y yo.

- Todos te justifican ¡todos! El príncipe trágico, melancólico y violento que arrastra consigo la tormenta y todos te aman por eso, yo he aceptado que soy un idiota Edward, acepta que pudiste hacer algo, que tuviste la maldita oportunidad, solo que no quisiste. Hubiese sido tan fácil, salvarla, salvarlas, tenías la fuerza, la tenias, ahora doce años después Edward no me importa si ella hubiese estado contigo, viva era lo que yo quería, feliz, la pobre niña se lo merecía.

- ¡Cállate!

- Si la hubieses dejado ir, si hubieses tenido compasión, un poco, tan solo un poco, acéptalo, al final ella habría admitido que no eras para ella y se habría alejado, un poco de compasión, piedad, dejar de tener el espíritu de Lizzy en tus venas, quizás eso Edward, un triunfo sobre tu madre.

El presidente de Cullen Co se alejó tres pasos y apoyó sus manos sobre el capó trasero del auto.

- No soy tan fuerte Jacob.

- Si lo eres, lo eres, ahora estás con esa niña, quiero que vayas a ella y me digas si me debes tu aceptación y tus disculpas ¿Quién te dijo a ti que yo no podía amar igual? Sólo porque eres Edward Cullen ¿eres tan diferente a mí? ¡Mírame! No te deseo ningún mal, creo que has sufrido lo suficiente, pero yo también, ponte en mi lugar un maldito segundo y ve hacia atrás, y mírame a mi en una morgue reconociendo el cadáver de Jessica muerta en una carretera, por un momento Edward, ve hacia allá y con el amor que sientes por Bella mira el cuerpo muerto de alguien a quien amas y dime ¿si no es el dolor demasiado insoportable?

Por unos segundos Edward alzó su mirada a su viejo amigo. Las palabras lo llevaron a un tiempo y a un lugar: La carretera, la morgue; Jessica e Isabella, iguales, el dolor emergió de manera quemante y desgarradora. Vio a Black frente a él, borracho, amargado y solo ¿en qué maldito punto él, Edward Cullen tuvo oportunidad y Jacob no? Compasión, si, jamás la había tenido, Lizzy no lo permitiría.

Irguió su enorme y delgado cuerpo, se paró frente a Black y su gesto duro de piedra mármol tomo su lugar.

- Vete a casa Jacob, le diré a mis guardaespaldas que conduzcan, estás demasiado ebrio- abrió la puertas de su auto y en un segundo se alejó de allí como alma que lleva el diablo hacia Isabella Swan, hacia su cuerpo y en ella ocultar la maldita vergüenza que en ese momento sentía.

/::/

Nadie en la familia Cullen dijo nada cuando Edward anunció que no estaría con ellos en la navidad, ni siquiera su madre hizo algún comentario, todos estaban felices, pues sabían cuál era el motivo.

Por supuesto los extravagantes regalos de Edward no se hicieron esperar. Mas algunos de ellos eran entrañables y llenos de significados, todos supieron que estos tenían la mano pequeña y dulce de Isabella. Esme recibió un pequeño carrusel mecánico que giraba al compás de una tierna música. Emmett un guante viejo de Béisbol de uno de sus ídolos y una colección de estampillas difíciles de conseguir para los coleccionistas. Jasper una enorme colección de fotografías sobre la guerra civil, Rosalie pequeñas bailarinas de porcelana italiana que ella coleccionaba desde niña, Alice una hermosa serigrafía sobre su pintor favorito, acompañada de un titulo de propiedad donde constaba que era la dueña de un local en el Soho donde podría tener su galería de arte, y Carlisle sonrió al ver que su hijo aún desde la oscuridad de su rabia se acordó del viejo juego de ajedrez de cristal que un día en los excesos de cólera de Edward rompió contra el piso, era idéntico al anterior _quizás algún día juegue conmigo de nuevo._

Fue Isabella quien se negó a un viaje a Europa, solo quería darle a él la primera imagen de cómo sería el resto de la vida juntos.

Durante dos días todos los fotógrafos de Nueva York la habían acosado y perseguido, ella se refugió en su apartamento mientras que Edward andaba con cara de destripador queriendo matar a quien se le acercara, por lo tanto un viaje fuera hubiese sido el mismo maldito circo en diferente lugar.

Al segundo día con sus siete guardaespaldas y sin temor a ser tachado de tirano asqueroso se paró en frente de los fotógrafos y con voz rugiente dijo:

- ¿Quién quiere una puta demanda?

- Estamos en un país libre señor Cullen- gritó uno de los idiotas con cámaras.

- ¿A si? – quería apercollar al idiota, pero escuchó la voz de Emmett _no queremos un show sobre esto _sin embargo con el gesto duro y a ceja levantada habló de nuevo fuerte y claro– vuelvo y repito ¿Quién quiere una demanda?- todos se estremecieron, sabían muy bien que podían tomarle todas las fotos que quisieran, pero de alguna manera todos aterrados frente a los millones y a los abogados que los joderían de por vida, los fotógrafos tomaron la decisión de tomar sus fotos desde lejos, de él y de sus guardaespaldas con caras de piedra.

La cabaña en las afueras de Nueva York fue decorada por Bella con un árbol, luces y cuatro medias con los nombres de su pequeña familia Edward, Bella, Darcy y Rufus; estos últimos no se conocían y el enorme perrote corrió muerto de miedo tras su amo cuando el gato malvado le hizo saber de manera contundente que de ahora en adelante él sería el dueño del territorio. El gato rugió y mostró sus garras frente al amo y Rufus.

- ¡Maldito gato! Isabella dile a ese animal del demonio que Rufus no está solo- a Edward no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Bella chilló de risa, la imagen era de lo más cómica, tres machos, dos de ellos enormes y el pequeño diablo peludo se enfrentaba a ellos como león enfurecido.

- ¡Darcy!- gritó entre risas.

Edward con cara de piedra soñaba desollar al animal, pues éste parecía ser siempre el primero en los afectos de Isabella.

Le dio una mirada a la cabaña y ella era diferente, olía diferente, ya no era el lugar oscuro y tenebroso donde él se escondía, ahora estaba lleno de luz y calor.

Bella lo observó, no sonreía, la melancolía enfermiza de Edward Cullen era palpable en todo el lugar _camino entre los dos mundos Bella _¿Qué difícil era hacer a alguien feliz cuando él durante años creyó que no lo merecía?

- ¿Qué es esto?- Bella preguntó con cara de niña.

- Es tuyo, es tu regalo de navidad.

Las escrituras de todo el edificio.

- Ángel- arrastró la palabra con dulzura- ¿qué haré con el?

- Para ti, para tu padre, para Sue, Peter, no importa es tuyo.

Ella lo miró en silencio.

- Gracias mi cielo- dio una mirada sobre la cantidad de regalos que descansaban por debajo del árbol- soy una chica afortunada, que cantidad de obsequios.

- Son de todos Isabella, hasta uno de mi padre.

Carlisle, no habían cruzado sino dos palabras, los ojos azules en ella eran fijos y aterradores.

Bella abrió los regalos y eran cosas increíblemente costosas. Todos ellos mostraban como cada uno de los Cullen no tenían idea de que era dar un regalo sin que mediara los millones de dólares de los que eran poseedores. Suspiró, no, no tenían porque hacerlo, vivían entre el lujo y esa era la manera de manifestar su cariño _tendrás que aprender a jugar su juego Isabella _se lo dijo Peter dos días antes _esas es la dimensión en que todos viven, pero no por eso dejan de ser personas buenas cariño._

- ¿Otro regalo Edward?

Su mirada esmeralda parpadeó de manera inquieta.

La chica abrió el pequeño sobre de manera divertida y curiosa, esperaba como siempre algo exagerado e impresionante. El sobre era de un papel muy costoso, con un membrete que al verlo, Bella tembló _Oxford University _al ver aquello cerró el sobre y se paró asustada, fue hacia la chimenea.

- No tengas miedo mi amor, es para ti, te lo mereces.

Isabella se llevó sus manos al pantalón y mordió su boca hasta el dolor. Volvió al sobre, mientras que Edward se acercaba con una copa de vino.

_Señorita Isabella Swan _

En el sobre estaba la dirección de la compañía Cullen.

_La universidad de Oxford le hace extensiva la invitación para que participe de nuestro taller seminario sobre las mujeres escritoras del siglo XIX, haciendo énfasis en Jane Austen, Charlotte Bronte y Emily Bronte. _

_Dicha invitación se realiza por medio de tesis que estudiantes de literatura han realizado a lo largo de todo el planeta. Su tesis "La maldad y la obsesión en la obra de Jane Austen, Charlotte y Emily Bronte" fue leída por nuestros especialistas y ésta mereció por parte de ellos aplausos y reconocimientos, por lo tanto la invitamos que participe en nuestro seminario exponiendo su tesis y a la vez asistir como estudiante a la conferencia que tres de los más grandes especialistas en estas escritoras van a realizar._

_Esperamos ávidamente su confirmación y contar con su presencia en este taller seminario._

_Atentamente,_

_Lindon Stransberg _

_Decano de la facultad de literatura._

_Oxford University._

_Londres._

_Inglaterra._

Adjunto a la carta estaba cada uno de los nombres participantes. Isabella los conocía a todos por medio de los libros que ella leyó a lo largo de sus años como estudiante y como material de apoyo para su tesis.

Levantó su rostro lívido de la emoción y se encontró con los ojos juguetones de su novio enfrente.

- Tu maestra y Peter ayudaron.

- ¡Ángel!- de un salto fue hacía él y lo abrazó con emoción- son malos- beso su pecho- esto no se le hace a una chica sensible como yo.

- Serán dos meses Isabella- su voz se endureció gravemente.

La emoción de la chica fue oscurecida por el hecho de que no se veía sola en Londres, no sin él.

- ¡No! yo no voy a dejarte Edward, no lo soportaría, no de nuevo ¡dos meses! Si no te veo tres días y enloquezco, ahora dos meses.

- ¿Cómo crees que te voy a permitir dos meses sola en Londres? ¡Demonios que no! esos malditos ingleses y su idiota acento, son peligrosos.

- Dos meses, y empieza a principios de febrero Edward, escribiré que no puedo participar.

Un puño sobre la mesa y un gruñido por lo bajo.

- Claro que si ¿entonces dónde estaría la gracia del regalo Isabella Swan?

- Pero baby…

Edward la tomó de los hombros y la sentó en la silla junto a la chimenea.

- Iré contigo mi amor.

- ¿Qué?- una sonrisilla tierna y asustada.

- Iré contigo Swan como tu esposo nena- se agachó frente a ella- nos casamos a finales de enero Isabella- lo último lo dijo más como una orden que como una propuesta.

¡Dios!

Bella se llevó sus manos a su rostro y oculto su risa de campanas en ellas.

- ¿Finales?

- Así es Isabella Cullen, Inglaterra, luna de miel, les enseñaremos a los civilizados británicos cómo se hace el amor a nuestro particular estilo nena, rompiendo camas y derribando las malditas paredes.

La chica se carcajeó de manera rotunda.

- ¡Si! Y gritando tu nombre mientras me dices sucias palabras.

Los ojos malvados y divertidos se oscurecieron.

- Poesía Swan, hasta me invitan a dar una conferencia muñeca- se acercó en movimiento felino y mordió su labio inferior. Unos minutos antes estaba a punto de ceder los dos meses sin ella. Se jugó el todo por el todo ante la fecha de matrimonio. Si por él hubiese sido ya estaría atado de por vida, atado, feliz y aislado del maldito mundo.

- ¿Y la empresa?- Bella parpadeó y su rostro se tornó serio y preocupado.

- Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, es mi luna de miel Bella, y la pienso pasar desnudo contigo el mayor tiempo posible, y cuando vayas a estudiar iré contigo y marcaré mi maldito territorio.

Una sensación de ternura calida inundó el corazón de la chica _¿Qué hice bien en mi vida? ¿Qué hice bien?_

- Gracias mi cielo- se lanzó a su cuello y repartió besos pequeños desde su barbilla hasta sus ojos y boca- eres un sueño señor dragón.

-No, tú eres mi sueño Bella- tomó su cabello, enterró sus dedos en él y los deslizó suavemente por la impresionante melena oscura- quiero darte todo Isabella, todo, agradecerte por estar aquí y no huir de mi, recompensar el hecho de que me soportas y que me has dado la oportunidad que creí no merecer.

- No digas eso tan horrible Edward Cullen.

Una mueca amarga se dibujó en el rostro de rasgos perfectos, la oscuridad venida de nuevo, cerró los ojos y trató de espantarla de su lado. Miró la cabaña decorada de hermosa forma _¡vamos idiota! Véncela por hoy… es navidad, navidad, aprende a creer, aunque sea un poco._

- Mi regalo Edward- Bella extendió emocionada un enorme paquete frente a él.

- No tenías porqué hacerlo mi amor- ¿Para qué regalos? Si el más importante palpitaba junto a él.

- ¡Oh cállate Cullen! Es mi hora de regalar ángel- sonrió de manera maliciosa.

El regalo venía envuelto de manera primorosa en un papel brillante de color rojo y en la tarjeta decía _para que veas con nuevos ojos todo tu reino señor de la torre y te atrevas a mirar las estrellas._

Y allí estaba un enorme telescopio, ultramoderno, elegante y hermoso. Mas la expresión de Edward se tornó dura y dolorosa.

- No entiendo Isabella.

- Para que reemplaces el de tu oficina- la chica se asustó.

El hombre se apartó dos pasos de ella.

- Me lo dio Lizzy- y la fragancia de jazmines se concentró en su nariz- mi madre me lo regaló, fue lo único que ella me dio, lo único que me dio, en el único maldito día en que fue un ser humano Isabella, no lo voy a reemplazar.

Bella ahogó un gemido _camino entre dos mundos _¿cómo pudo ser tan tonta? Lizzy y su fuerza maldita estaba allí y el amor malsano y aterrador de él por ella también. Nunca podría vencerla, pues Edward no deseaba hacerlo, si la dejaba ir perdería algo de sí mismo con ella: la madre muerta, loca y poéticamente maldita a la que él amaba a pesar de todo.

-Lo siento ángel.

Lo vio mirar hacia un punto en el espacio, un segundo… un micro segundo y sonrió.

_Mira bebé, lo compre hace años para ti Tony, mi precioso niño de ojos dulces, cuando lo veas te acordarás que tu mamí te ama, que a pesar de todo te ama, te ama, te ama Tony._

Los brazos de Isabella lo abrazaron por detrás de su espalda. Los músculos de hierro parecían impenetrables.

- Amo tu regalo Swan, no soy un bastardo desagradecido mi amor, pero…

- Lo entiendo Edward, no te preocupes, lo cambiaré.

- ¡No!- él volteó y la enfrentó con rostro duro- es mío, lo pondremos en nuestra casa, allí me enseñaras a mirar de nuevo hacia el cielo Isabella, juntos- la alzó con fuerza a centímetros del suelo como una frágil porcelana- juntos.

Bella puso sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

- Juntos- pegó su pecho al pecho agitado de Edward Cullen y enterró su rostro en su cuello.

Silencio.

Compresión de la oscuridad que siempre amenazaba.

Bella alzó sus ojos por encima del hombro de Edward y por un momento pudo jurar que percibió el olor dulzón de un extraño perfume.

28 de enero 2011, fecha de matrimonio entre Isabella y Edward Cullen.

- Somos una familia Edward.

El pecho rugiente de Edward Cullen esperaba y ansiaba ese momento… _malditos días extensos._

Y el año nuevo llegó e Isabella con sus puños alzados metafóricamente hizo que aquella última semana del 2010 fuese para Edward Cullen un cúmulo de hermosos recuerdos, pequeñas gotillas de luz, para que cuando el monstruo resurgiera él solo cerrase sus ojos y solo viera que a pesar de todo estaba ella siendo el puerto donde estaba seguro.

/::/

¡No!

¡No!

¡No!

Isabella oyó la orden temible y se enfrentó a Edward Cullen con fuerza. Por un momento pensó que la voz se escuchó por toda la ciudad y que ésta tembló al sentirla.

De manera tranquila Bella informó, no pidió permiso, que iría a Forks a ver a su padre. Al escuchar el tono contestatario de Isabella él como niño caprichoso golpeó a puño cerrado la mesa de la cocina, mas ella ni pestañeó.

"_¿Por qué demonios no puede venir él? Tu padre fue el que se negó al hecho de que ibas a ser mi esposa."_

Con rostro impaciente Bella contestó:

"_No te estoy pidiendo permiso Edward Cullen, Charlie es mi padre, él merece respeto, necesito ir a Forks, necesito hacer las paces con él, quiero que cuando me lleve al altar esté orgulloso de mí, necesito verlo, necesito ir a mi casa, pasar una semana con él, ser hija"_

"_¡No!"_

Ella en esa ciudad, con su padre como fuerza que se le contraponía, con aquel mundo de cosas que él no entendía… con el fantasma de una adolescencia que desconocía y con una sombra que él odiaba. Bella intuyó todo aquello y haciendo una jugada maestra y con voz dulce dijo:

"_Vamos juntos, tú y yo"_

Los ojos verdes no me retes Isabella Swan porque me voy a tu ciudad y la pervierto relampaguearon.

"_Vamos juntos"_

Bella sonrió ¡Diablos! Él en esa ciudad, sería impresionante, Edward Cullen y toda la guardia pretoriana frente a su pequeña casa.

Ni por un segundo Isabella pensó en James Morris, en su memoria la imagen del chico rubio se había ido para siempre, él era como el personaje secundario de una novela el cual aparece en los capítulos y de pronto en la historia que allí se narra deja de tener pertinencia y sentido… ¿en qué momento de su vida su primer amor dejó de ser aquel personaje que había marcado su vida? La respuesta vino de manera rápida y sin titubeos: desde el momento en que ella, Isabella Swan entendió que el pobre de James Morris nunca fue aquel personaje al que ella en sus sueños de niña libros había idealizado y que éste jamás tuvo la importancia que ella tontamente le había dado. Ni siquiera sentía miedo, seguramente él se habría hundido en su pequeño mundo mediocre.

Paul y Joseph reemplazaron a Sam en la incómoda labor de seguirla por pleno Nueva York mientras ella compraba regalos para su padre, David y Sue. Alice y Esme quienes ya habían enfilado armas para el matrimonio no insistieron en acompañarla. De alguna manera ambas mujeres entendían que Isabella necesitaba espacios para ella y para su pequeña familia, además con los fotógrafos detrás de ella casi todo el tiempo, el ir las tres juntas habría llamado más la atención.

Insistió en caminar por pleno Manhattan, si, Nueva York, una ciudad para caminar ¿hasta cuándo podría hacerlo?

Aún tenía dinero en el banco, se negaba rotundamente a gastar un solo dólar de la impresionante tarjeta de crédito que él le extendió y que impuso para ella. Al renunciar a Cullen Co se vio con todo el dinero de cuatro años de duro trabajo en su liquidación. Por poco va a contabilidad para ver si se habían equivocado o si el señor desde lo alto había hecho una jugada maestra para pagarle más de lo que merecía, pero se abstuvo ¡que diablos! Ella había puesto su alma en aquel monstruo de cristal, cada dólar se lo merecía.

Entró a la enorme librería Barnes and Noble entre la 82 y Broadway como siempre que estaba allí parecía niña en chocolatería. Cerró los ojos; su libro, algún día éste estaría allí, por ella, por su padre y por Edward Cullen, lucharía por el, no sería una mujer en mitad de sus sueños, escribir… escribir, su trabajo de por vida.

Con sus lentes de chica inteligente miraba los libros de la última gran estantería de la casi laberíntica librería.

A los minutos percibió unos ojos que la miraban casi sin parpadear, volteó y allí frente a ella, dos impresionantes mujeres. Tanya Denali y su amiga Kate. La primera la miraba con ojos de disculpa y la segunda con ojos miel la observaba como si ella tuviese las respuestas a todos los malditos interrogantes de su vida.

- Lo siento Isabella- Tanya dijo en un susurro, mientras intentaba jalar a su amiga de aquella librería, seguramente ninguna de las dos mujeres habían pisado aquel lugar- fue imposible detenerla- la pelirroja corrió tras su mejor amiga al ver como ésta seguía a la espigada secretaria, ahora prometida del escorpión Cullen.

La imponente rubia se desprendió de la mano fuerte de su amiga y dio dos pasos al frente, Bella no movió un músculo, intentó buscar a los guardaespaldas con la mirada pero ninguno de ellos estaba por allí, culpa de ella quien siempre se les escabullía para que la dejaran respirar.

- No se preocupe Isabella… yo…- Kate hermosa y siempre segura de sí misma tartamudeaba- no soy una loca.

- Sé quién es usted.

La rubia de manera nerviosa, parpadeó como si sufriera de un tic nervioso.

- Lo sabe ¿no es así? ¿No es así? – y miro a su amiga quien bajó la cabeza confirmando que ella en una indiscreción contó la sórdida historia entre ella y Edward Cullen- no emoción, no algo más, no tiempo ¿te dijo él alguna vez sus reglas?

Bella incómoda le dio a Tanya una mirada de por favor llévatela de aquí.

- Lo siento Isabella- fue su contestación.

- ¿Te dijo sus reglas?- la voz de Kate era suave y dulce.

Bella la miró de hito en hito.

- No, nunca.

- A mi me las repetía todo el tiempo, cuando hablaba, porque nunca lo hacía, solo eran "citas para follar"- la mujer pateó el suelo con sus Jimmi Choo de dos mil dólares- ¡Dios! lo siento, odio esto, me convertí en una de esas mujeres patéticas que suspiran por un enganche sexual, pero él fue siempre algo más… él es malditamente fascinante, no es su belleza física, ni su dinero… es él y su violencia y su asco por sí mismo.

Isabella tragaba seco… todas lo sabían, de alguna manera Edward les extendió su asco y su extraña e hipnotizante oscuridad que lo hacía irresistible. Tanya tomó de nuevo el brazo de su amiga.

- Vámonos, no hagas más el ridículo Kate ¿no estás cansada de torturarte con eso?

Los dos guardaespaldas aparecieron en la esquina de los grandes anaqueles, Bella dio una orden con su mano para que estos no se acercaran.

- ¿Qué desea Kate? ¿Qué quiere que le diga?

Kate y sus ojos color miel la miraban, buscaba una respuesta. Tanya, intentaba jalar su brazo. Bella sintió lastima de la mujer.

- Solo quiero que me contestes, no soy una loca, durante años he querido saber ¿cómo es sentir el amor de esa bestia? solo contéstame Bella y me iré y te juro que nunca más me acercaré.

Isabella Swan cerró sus ojos _cientos de mujeres Isabella… a todas ellas no le di nada… nada, tan solo mi furia y mi hambre por ti._

Levantó su rostro y con certeza y ternura violenta contestó:

- Es hermoso, es…- sonrío- es un dios- Bella le dio la respuesta que seguramente hasta la maldita anaconda de Irina Adler esperaría.

Kate emitió un gemido, fue como si algo en ella se liberara.

- Gracias, gracias…- La rubia de ojos color miel fue hacia un recuerdo, un recuerdo temible que la avergonzaba, si ella hubiese sabido que aquel recuerdo y decirlo en voz alta frente a Isabella Swan lastimaría a la chica en lo más profundo, jamás lo hubiese dicho, Kate era una buena chica- llegué hasta amar sus latigazos.

Isabella se quedó estática, mientras que Tanya le daba un beso en la mejilla.

- Lo siento chica _Easy Rider_, me caes muy bien, pero ella es mi amiga, no quería que presenciaras esto, aún me acuerdo de nuestros días en Río de Janeiro, fue divertido, creo que él ya estaba enamorado de ti, ahora me doy cuenta, nunca llegué a pensar que un escorpión tenía sentimientos ¡la gente te sorprende todo el tiempo!- y con esto Tanya y su hermosa amiga salieron de allí dejando una estela de perfume costoso y una sensación de derrota de princesas.

Bella las vio irse y cuando éstas desaparecieron de su radar de visión, se prendió de los estantes.

Todas _cientos de mujeres… _desde Jennifer, Jessica… _cientos… _Kate e Irina… todas ellas tenían algo que ella no había visto ¡todas! Y si ella no lo sabía, si ella no lo veía, entonces Edward Cullen aún no le pertenecía… era de ellas… _cientos… cientos Swan._

Durante el resto del día el_ llegué amar hasta sus latigazos _la atormentó. Años en que escuchó las hazañas aterradoras del "señor del dolor" y él siempre de manera rotunda se había negado a mostrar ese algo que ella sabía que Edward guardaba celosamente en su interior. Si, vio algunos rescoldos, algunas chispas, una vez la había atado, vendado o tapado su boca. Él era increíblemente rudo sexualmente, agresivo, sucio y malicioso, pero siempre tierno al final y a veces niño _te pertenezco Isabella… soy completamente e irremediablemente tuyo _no, no lo era… aún no.

Edward estaba odiando la oficina.

El 2 de enero llegó rugiendo como animal salvaje y todas las hormigas trabajadoras de Cullen Co agitaron sus cabezas y pensaron _el maldito se va a casar y ni siquiera eso lo enternece un poco… pobre, pobre chica._

Stella como una hojita temblorosa se sentó en la silla que durante 5 años había sido ocupada por Lauren y casi salta al medio segundo cuando aquel lugar empezó a tronar con los miles de teléfonos que allí repicaban. Lo peor fue cuando la cosa divina llegó y sin más ni más ordenó a diestra y siniestra.

Angie sonrió por lo bajo, gracias a Dios, Isabella la había llamado y dicho que no se preocupara por el café, que ella misma se lo mandaría para que él al menos la dejase tranquila con eso. Ángela estaba conmovida con el pequeño gesto de su amiga, seguía cuidándola a ella y a él.

- ¡Ángela!- gritó por el intercomunicador.

- Ya voy señor- La nueva gran secretaria de Cullen Co se aprestó a enfrentarse en su totalidad a Edward Cullen. Respiró con fuerza ó con fuerza repitió lo que Bella le susurró por teléfono _cuando te pares frente a él amiga… di lo que dije la primera vez que supe que sería su secretaria… somos guerreros… no tengas miedo Angie, es un niño malo y caprichoso, pero te aprecia, no le demuestres terror, él respeta a quien no se lo tiene._

Entró a la oficina armada con valor y con su mantra guerrero.

- ¿Estás preparada Angela Weber? – la mueca perversa se dibujó en él de manera juguetona.

- Si señor Cullen, tuve a alguien que me entrenó bien.

Ambos sabían de quién se trataba. Se miraron de manera cómplice y divertida.

- Soy Edward Angie, tú y yo frente a esto, puedes irte o quedarte, es tu decisión, será malditamente difícil.

- Lo sé… Edward _caray no lo había llamado nunca por su nombre._

- Bien- alzó sus brazos remangó su camisa, dio una mirada a la enorme ciudad, endureció el gesto y empezó.

- Necesito que hoy me comuniques con el Banco alemán, necesito hablar con Luther Grosst… llama a la subsidiaria Wester y di que me manden los informes de la última negociación, a las nueve comunícame con Brasil… - Angie parpadeó _¿cómo mierdas lo hacían Cathy y Bella? _Y él continuó y a la media hora Angela Weber se vio hundida en la marisma de poder tremendo de aquella compañía.

Para Edward Cullen no era lo mismo.

Temiendo a la ridiculez y a la maricona absoluta se abstuvo de llamar mil veces al día, pero ¡maldición! qué difícil era todo. Fue el primer día en mucho tiempo que se vio mirando el reloj y saliendo a las cuatro de la tarde como cualquier empleado. Dio vueltas alrededor del apartamento de Isabella para hacer tiempo. Al final corrió escaleras arriba y sin más ni más le ordenó que se desnudara para quitarse el maldito frío de la enorme oficina.

Esa noche ella estaba diferente, los endemoniados silencios volvieron y él estaba que tumbaba las paredes.

Bella llegó por detrás y besó su cuello de manera húmeda y tierna, se lanzó a ella para desnudarla pero Bella huyó y se quedó observándolo como gata siniestra. Abrió su bolso y sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillo y en actitud de ninfa Easy Rider disparó

- Hoy me pasó algo interesante ángel.

¡Puta madre! La voz críptica que lo volvía loco… ¡Los cigarrillos! Que precedían un reto, una rebeldía y sexo salvaje.

- ¿Qué cosa interesante Isabella? – se acercó preparando la redada.

- Kate- replicó duramente.

Edward paró la encerrona y solo atinó a endurecer el rostro.

- Es pasado Isabella- en su mente buscaba un lugar donde mandar a la tonta rubia.

Como si ella leyera sus pensamientos contestó.

- Fue amable y extraña, no tienes porqué mandarla a un lugar frío mi cielo para que no me toque- aspiró el cigarrillo- me he de enfrentar con cientos ¿no es así? Todas ellas que te conocen tan bien mi amor- ardía de celos.

Pateó el suelo con impaciencia.

- Ninguna de ellas me conoce.

- No, solo yo Edward Cullen- caminó hacía la ventana de manera sensual con su cabello suelto, la camisa a medio abotonar y batiendo sus caderas en un contoneo cadencioso. Abrió la ventana de su apartamento- pero quiero verlo… quiero verlo a él.

Algo oscuro y pesado surgió en el ambiente. Edward no necesitó adivinar de qué se trataba… algún día él vendría y se instalaría allí con su presencia de miedo… él, "el señor del dolor"

-¡Jamás!

Isabella lo miró por encima de su hombro.

- Te dije un día Edward que nunca te tendrías que avergonzar de eso conmigo mi cielo.

- No tientes tu suerte mi amor… no la tientes- la voz cavernosa surgió de su pecho, de pronto un extraño deseo perverso arreció sus sentidos, el animal en él agazapado y siempre a punto de saltar bramaba ante la idea.

- Quiero saber.

- ¡No!

- Quiero ver a ese hombre, al maldito por el que todas suspiran...

Edward dio dos pasos felinos hacia ella.

- ¿Quieres verme siendo el dominador Isabella? no te gustará.

Bella tiró el cigarrillo a la calle, se enfrentó con la fuerza como siempre lo había hecho, dio tres pasos en frente.

- Hasta que no me lo muestres Edward Cullen todas ellas tendrán poder sobre mí y sobre ti – Isabella, niña inteligente, lectora de libros perversos se aprestó a mostrar sus armas de seducción al lobo frente a ella- vamos Edward Cullen- se pegó a su pecho- vamos baby. Muéstramelo- su voz bajó un tono y llevó sus manos a la bragueta de aquel hombre- dame eso- lo acarició con su mano- dime mi amor, se sincero conmigo ¿no has querido nalguearme por ser tan rebelde?

- Amo eso de ti- la mano de la ninfa en su verga lo llamaba hacia los lados oscuros del bosque.

- Días- se paró en las puntas de sus pies, a milímetros de su boca- en que no has tenido el control.

- ¡Maldita sea Isabella Swan!

- Días en que esta pequeña chica ha dicho que no.

Oh como conocía al cazador enfrente.

- Días en que no has podido entenderme- una mano halando con fuerza su cabello salvaje y cobre

- ¡Demonio!

- No, el diablo eres tú, mi amor sucio y dañino… te estoy llamando Edward Cullen, quiero todo eso- la ninfa por primera vez tenía miedo, Isabella Swan absoluta la opacaba y ella con seguridad pronunció la palabra que convocaba el dragón malsano que hipnotizaba a todas esas mujeres que vivían en su pasado- castígame- lo oyó rugir.

-¡No!

- Castígame por aquellas palabras que te dije un día, patético niño rico- lo vio cerrar los ojos- castígame por hacerte ese gesto grosero aquel día en que renuncié- él resoplaba- castígame por aquella noche en Las Vegas cuando te dejé solo y necesitado- los ojos verdes encapotados- castígame por mi no en Brasil- voz de niña terrible- por los cuatro meses en que me fui- se aprestaba a ser cruel- en algún momento pensé no volver- él se removió furioso- vamos mi amor… por todos los años en que no estuve, que tontamente pensé en otro.

Y

¡Si!

¡Él vino en todo su esplendor en un gemido violento! El sonido de un aspirar salvaje.

- En algún punto me tendrás que detener Swan ¡te amo!

- Te amo igual… te doy eso Edward Cullen, te doy eso.

Se apartó de ella cinco pasos.

Bella observó una extraña metamorfosis.

Un rostro duro, un gesto brutal y sensual.

Unos ojos verdes maldad.

Una estatura que se levantaba más allá del metro noventa.

Se puso el abrigo con un gesto de seguridad teatral. Lo vio irse hacia la puerta.

- Debe usted saber Isabella Swan cuáles son mis reglas- su voz era diferente- no tiempo, no palabras, no algo más… yo mando, usted obedece- aquello era irreal para ambos…- su cuerpo me pertenece, su placer y su dolor también _por favor ¡haz que me detenga mi amor!... ¡Maldita sea! _Una sola palabra y sellaremos este trato ¿si o no?- una extraña lucha interior, de alguna manera deseaba las dos respuestas, el sí para su animal depravado y el no para su bestia enamorada.

La respuesta vino segura, una sensación excitante y peligrosa.

- Si señor.

La bestia en él rugió en señal de victoria.

- Se lo aseguro Isabella, nunca va olvidar lo que soy capaz de hacer- Ninguna de sus amantes lo habían hecho. Abrió la puerta y sin despedirse se marchó.

Edward Cullen sentado en la esquina de su cama respiraba agitadamente… de alguna manera entendió que aquel si, era la última prueba que él necesitaba _va a permitir que yo le haga eso… maldición Isabella ¡me amas! _Estaba asustado y excitado como guerrero ante la batalla.

A las nueve de la mañana Sam se presentó frente a su puerta. El guardaespaldas durante los seis años de trabajo había llevado ese tipo de paquetes a muchas mujeres, sabía lo que contenía, mas jamás pensó que él llevaría aquello a la muy delicada Isabella.

Bella abrió el contenido que venía acompañado de una carta escueta, fría y cínica, en ella se explicaba cada paso, qué vestir aquel día, qué comer, qué perfume usar, no maquillaje y la hora en punto en que ella debería estar lista.

El teléfono repicó, Bella corrió a contestar… ¿qué haría? Se encaminaba por un sendero desconocido:

- Isabella- esa no era la voz de Edward Cullen, era la voz de un hombre frío- ¿recibió el sobre?

- Si.

- ¿Si qué?

- Si señor.

- Bien, dime que tienes puesto, y espero la respuesta correcta Isabella.

_¿La respuesta correcta?_

- Estoy desnuda Edward- lo escuchó gemir.

- Yo también Isabella, estoy esperando ansioso por ti, mi mano sobre tu piel de porcelana… mis cadenas, mi maldita polla hambrienta y dura.

- ¡Dios!- algo en aquellas palabras la hicieron temblar.

- No te atrevas a tocarte Isabella, lo sabría- la orden viajó en ondas expansivas por todo su cuerpo llenándola de miedo y expectación- ¿me escuchaste Isabella?

- Si señor.

Algo en esa conversación de hielo sin emoción los apartaba de los meses juntos y los acercaba a los límites de un trato descarnado y brutal.

Un silencio por algunos segundos se presentó vía telefónica, empáticamente se susurraron sin voz te amos profundos…

- 28 de enero Isabella Swan- esa fue la manera de Edward decirle que aún estaba allí a pesar de la bestia que estaba presente- ese es mi contrato.

- Si Edward, 28 de enero.

Lo escuchó carraspear.

-Un auto irá por ti, odio que me hagan esperar- y colgó.

Se bañó lentamente.

Desnuda se miró frente al espejo y observó su cuerpo de manera milimétrica como si por primera vez Edward fuese a verla desnuda. Llevó su mano a su pubis que estaba primorosamente rasurado; sonrió con ternura y excitación al recordar el día en que su amante armado con una pequeña navaja la rasuró mientras derramaba sobre ella todo aquel lenguaje malvado, amoroso y sucio que siempre estaba dispuesto a ofrecer _nena… tu coño es mi pequeño, suave y caliente parque de diversiones _cerró los ojos al recordar como él con sus ojos verdes de manera concentrada y veraz hizo aquel trabajo… horas en que solo con su lengua y dedos provocó gritos y delirios para que al final él se parara frente a ella y de manera sugestiva dijera _Ahora te toca a ti mi pequeña zorrita… se tierna conmigo mi amor, necesito ser mimado a tu manera _ y así ella arrodillada frente a Edward con todo el poder entregado hizo lo mismo para que al final ella dijera una frase que detonaría su arrogancia de prepotente macho alfa _¡Mierda nena! ¿Cómo que lindo? La maldita polla de un hombre no es linda… es fuerte, poderosa, eficaz y gobierna el mundo, ahora mi amor tómala con tu boca para que yo pueda calmar la ofensa… _Oh Edward Cullen teatral y terrible.

El recordar aquel día en la cabaña y como ambos terminaron entrelazados y jadeantes en el enorme baño hizo que todo el cuerpo de Isabella sintiese una necesidad imperiosa de ser tomada en aquel instante, mas la voz de mando _¡no te toques! _Hizo que mirara por encima de su hombro casi con terror, era como si creyera que Edward la estaba mirando con ojos de águila al acecho… tembló.

En las instrucciones que él de manera escueta había mandado decía que deseaba que ella se colocara la oscura ropa que ella utilizaba cuando aún se escondía de él. Bella reconoció en aquella orden la melancolía celosa de Edward sobre aquella chica a la que nadie miraba y que solo él poseía. Tan solo los zapatos, los cuales él mismo había mandado y que eran unas trampas mortales, negros, de charol y con unos tacones de casi catorce centímetros. Su cabello recogido en una coleta y maquillada con un labial rojo chanel, también impuesto por él. Se vio en la mesa sentada esperando una orden, una señal, se sorprendió al entender que aquella extraña áurea de misterio y de ignorancia la tenían excitada. El celular sonó y una voz que ella no reconoció simplemente le dijo _la esperan abajo señorita._

Un auto negro de vidrios oscuros la esperaba _¡Dios! ¿Cuántos autos tiene? _La puerta se abrió, el conductor, ella no lo veía pues éste se encerrada entre la oscuridad polarizada y un vidrio más negro aún que los demás la apartaba de los asientos principales. El interior era claustrofóbico y atemorizante.

El camino hacia no sabía dónde comenzó. Poco a poco se fue internando en una parte de aquella enorme jungla de ciudad que desconocía. Pasaron por un enorme y eterno túnel y Bella entendió que aquel paso por aquel oscuro lugar era una especie de descenso a un mundo de excitante sordidez sexual.

A los veinte minutos Isabella caminaba por un corredor de un solitario edificio de apartamentos… 301, allí él la esperaba.

La puerta estaba entre abierta, por un segundo miró hacia atrás, una duda _¿qué estoy haciendo? _La duda nacía más por él que por ella _¿Y si esto lo lastima a él más que a mi? _Dio un paso para retroceder _debo saber… no te juzgo ángel, lo quiero todo… ¡todo! _Y los celos por aquellas mujeres que probaron la mano hiriente de Edward la hizo volver y abrir con seguridad la puerta.

El lugar estaba oscuro se paralizó no veía nada.

- ¿Edward?- lo llamó pero éste no contestó, el miedo a caer hizo que no se moviera, volvió a llamarlo, pero nada, entonces supo que tenía que decir- ¿Señor?

La luz se prendió y lo vio allí, vestido de negro, sentado, con ojos de lobo al ataque y con gesto de piedra insensible.

- Ha llegado tarde Isabella Swan- la voz fue dura, masculina golpeó la carne de la chica haciendo que ella temblara de deseo _¡Dios mío!... _temía… temía que aquello le gustara.

- Es la hora que tú dijiste… señor.

Lo vio pararse, Bella ahogó un grito, tuvo la sensación de que él era más alto de lo usual, mucho, mucho más.

- Tres minutos… ¡tres! ¿Me contradice?

Si… ese era su juego, su juego, ella lo provocó, no había marcha atrás, frente a ella, oscuro, sexual, perfecto depredador estaba Edward Cullen, el dominador e Isabella Swan, niña libros, hija de una mujer feminista y liberal, chica inteligente y rebelde estaba absolutamente excitada… quizás… quizás… el darle a él ese placer ella de alguna manera oscura y paradójica se rebelaba.

- No señor, llegué tarde, lo siento.

Edward Cullen caminó lentamente, pasos duros, con su uniforme de Hugo Boss alucinante.

Se paró frente a ella quien casi se desmaya al oler la colonia divina que amaba. En un movimiento rápido que Isabella no pudo medir, la agarró del cabello enfrentó su rostro con el de él y se quedó mirándola con ojos de poder soberbio.

- No me gusta esperar Isabella- el aliento mentolado y el respirar agitado y devorador sobre ella actuó sobre su cuerpo de una forma desconocida, era una presa a punto de ser engullida y la ninfa asustada entendió que estaba en la selva y que aquel frente a ella era el amo en ésta.- ¿sabes lo que ocurre cuando alguien no me obedece Isabella?

Si… jugar, permitir, no juzgar.

- Me castigas señor- dijo la última palabra de manera fuerte y segura.

- Exacto- y fue hacia su boca y la mordió con fuerza hasta hacerla gritar… y no de dolor.

**Oh nenas, esto comienza, no podía llegar hasta aquí tan gratuitamente…no, no haré a Bella una sumisa, están jugando.**

**El próximo capítulo chicas será el comienzo de algo tremendo…Bella en Forks…**

**Ámenme o Déjenme, dejar comentarios es casi tan bueno como un Edward Cullen vestido de Hugo Boss dispuesto a ser malo contigo de manera muy sexy.**


	56. Chapter 56 El Dominante 2

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer, la historia es mía.**

**Desde septiembre del 2011 está historia es protegida por los derechos de autor.**

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Está historia está dedicada a todas mis lectoras, las que comentan como las que de manera fantasma leen.**_

_**Bueno niñas amorosas, aquí vamos sin más preámbulos.**_

_**Música**_

_**I Love you: HIM.**_

_**I Want so bad: B.B King.**_

_**I Feel You: Depeche Mode.**_

_**Orgasm addict: The buzzcoks.**_

**EL LÍMITE DEL CAOS.**

**EL DOMINANTE**

**2**

Jennifer su primera amante un día lo orilló a que la golpeara en medio del sexo, él estaba asustado con lo que la chica le pidió, pero estaba tan emocionado con ella y con el descubrimiento de su sexualidad que hizo lo que ésta le pidió. Lo que más terror le dio fue descubrir y comprender que aquel dolor era fascinante y glorioso.

Edward - quien ya estaba experimentando con las drogas - al tener ese poder oscuro sobre alguien sintió que algo tremendo se forjaba en su interior, en ese momento ya estaba absolutamente perdido para el mundo, así que llevar su violencia y su hambre de destrucción en el sexo era para él algo esplendido. Con Jessica fue lo mismo, él la orilló a ese tipo de prácticas salvajes y descubrió que ella disfrutaba por igual, como la adicción era tan terrible en ambos, ellos extendieron dicha adicción a los terrenos de lo erótico.

Toda mujer con quien se acostaba, veía ese lado perverso y animal que él tenía, muchas salieron corriendo al sentir la mano dura y violenta de Edward Cullen sobre sus cuerpos, no le importaba, de cada mujer que huía, otras por el contrario, gozaban de ser sodomizadas de tan impresionante manera.

En la universidad, aquella perversión temible, se convirtió en algo refinado, casi elegante y artístico. Fue maestro y alumno, y al final no había nadie como él en el arte de la dominación sexual.

Golpes.

Látigos.

Asfixia erótica.

Cera.

Cadenas.

Nudos.

Extraños aparatos.

Cuchillos... ¡maldición, era bueno con los cuchillos!

Al final y en medio del asco gozoso él quedaba seco, asqueado y satisfecho.

Si alguien le hubiese preguntado ¿no sientes vergüenza? Él habría contestado con un no rotundo, sin embargo, si sentía culpa, pues con cada mujer no había nada, solo él, ella y la soledad absoluta mediando entre los dos, la soledad y el asco hacía sí mismo. Sin embargo el mundo oscuro de su alma tempestad sabía que solo en el sexo agreste y febril él era total, real y pleno.

Irina Adler, asquerosa víbora constrictora, su igual en aquellas prácticas, siempre deseaba más, no había límites. Parte del por qué él la abandonó fue porque ella lo llevaría casi a los niveles de la muerte. La boa y su asquerosa suciedad lo enfrentaron con el hecho de que en ese momento de su vida, la palabra máquina no era solo la metáfora en lo que él se había convertido sino que ese temible apodo lo cubría totalmente, no tenía corazón, no tenía alma… no tenía nada. Al tomar la decisión de abstenerse del sexo fue - y lo descubrió meses después - un descanso de su asco interior. Se vio a sí mismo en el estado de añorar ternura, besos y continuar enredado por siempre en el cuerpo de alguien amado y no tener que seguir buscando como un animal hambriento. El Edward de unos años antes se carcajeó de semejante mariconada blanda y cursi, pues en el corazón mismo del deseo y del hambre sexual, sabía que al final su violencia era la misma y su deseo de poder era igual.

Entonces, llegó su amor de sueño a su vida y finalmente él despertó enredado en aquella niña virgen que en sus manos pasó a ser aquella ninfa devoradora, inquietante e igual de salvaje que él. Bella ¡Dios! Bella ¿Quién hubiese sabido que ella vestida de oscuro, tímida e intelectual sería la mujer demoníaca capaz de hacer el amor con semejante fuerza brutal? Su precioso amor era un ángel y un demonio, se vio abducido a la avalancha sexual de aquella niña que hablaba de la metáfora del Nilo corriendo por su sangre. Durante ese último año vio cómo su cuerpo y su sangre pedía alimento, estaba famélico por el deseo constante, quería comer, morder, beber, enterrarse en ella hasta morir. Al descubrir que Isabella podía soportar su hambre perpetua hizo que él mostrara parte de su sexualidad en estado puro, es decir, él de nuevo como si nunca se hubiese acostado con cientos de mujeres, el Edward Cullen sin todo el pasado sangrante y de golpes, mas éste, como tabula rasa, no fue el niño tierno que él deseaba ser, pues aún sin todo ese pasado doloroso, él era en sí mismo y sin necesidad de todo aquel bagaje aterrador una bestia primitiva. Bella lo recibió con felicidad glotona, aún así el viejo Edward aún rugía y la anarquía silenciosa de su pequeña muñeca de cristal lo enfrentó con el deseo siniestro de atarla y nalguearla para demostrar que él era el dueño total de su existencia.

_¡Castígame! _Fue la palabra que convocó al animal, al dragón y al dominador en él. Se vio a sí mismo excitado hasta la locura con aquel llamado a su más perversa naturaleza. Lo más excitante era que por primera vez en toda su maldita vida, él como dominante estaba enamorado hasta los tuétanos. Un día escuchó que no había nada más poderoso que ejercer de dominante cuando ese ser frente a él era el ser por el cual morir.

No podía negarse que estaba aterrado frente al hecho de hacerle daño ¡primero muerto! Le dijo que se cortaría una mano antes de lastimarla… al final de la jornada Isabella Swan era la que pondría los límites… si, durante aquel acto en que él y ella probarían el nivel de entrega, sólo ella diría hasta donde él llegaría con su deseo feroz. Solo y por primera vez y para su sorpresa, rogó que Bella no lo amara tanto hasta permitir que la bestia surgiera en todo su maldito esplendor.

Aún así… estaba excitado como debía estar el diablo al pervertir un ángel… y ¡mierda! El viejo Edward Cullen, el amo y señor de Yale sonreía.

_¡No te toques! _Fue la orden… y cuando ella le dijo _si señor _con voz de niña asustada y curiosa ¡mierda! Quiso pararse en la azotea de la torre de cristal y gritar ¡Soy el maldito rey del puto mundo! Su verga estaba lista, sus dientes estaban prestos a morder y su corazón ardía como el centro de una súper nova.

Se vio al espejo esa mañana y notó un brillo demoníaco en sus ojos. Luchó con su cabello cobre y ahora que lo tenía más largo de lo usual era mucho peor, notó que de alguna manera tenía un dejo adolescente, no se lo había cortado un milímetro, pues su mujer había hecho de el su fetiche y gozaba de manera perversa cuando ella lo halaba en sus delirios orgásmicos.

Frente a la imagen vestido de negro impecable, armadura de hierro y rugido caníbal que se agitaba en su interior, él, se aprestaba a ir tras su presa.

Dos días sin tocarla…. ¡demasiado! Parte del castigo, era hacerse desear hasta la locura.

Bella lo retó y exigió de él todo el puto decorado _Cómo me conoces mi amo… sabes cómo hacer que enloquezca. _Redactó cada orden, cada mínimo paso, el solo hecho de verla con todo aquello, y sobre todo con su ropa de pequeña secretaria oscura…. ¡mierda! ¡Que belleza!

-¡Maldición Bella! Me vas a matar - Oh si… moriría como un bastardo feliz… ¡demonios! ¿Qué mierda había pasado en su vida que ella estaba allí? Isabella quien con su mano pequeña lo guiaba entre brumas y demonios… los demonios que susurraban todo el día.

Mas no deseaba de ella la sumisión, ¡no! ¡Diablos! Bella era demasiado fuerte, demasiado poderosa en sí misma. Él, que gran parte de su vida había sido un peleador violento, se enfrentó con Bella por primera vez a un tipo de fuerza que él no conocía: la fuerza total de espíritu en su plenitud, si, la respetaba, respetaba a Isabella Swan casi desde el principio. Lo que más le asombraba era que ni ella misma sabía cuan fuerte era. Con el solo hecho de que ella, hubiese sido capaz de permitir que aquella locura temible de ser sometida se realizara le demostraba cuan fuerte era. ¡Diablos! Y eso lo hacía estar más excitado que nunca.

En el enorme lugar donde siempre llevaba a las mujeres, lugar que hacía años no visitaba y que tan solo dos personas realmente tenían acceso, observó y analizó como el viejo Edward Cullen estaba en aquel apartamento, un lugar enorme, frío, desprovisto de algo realmente personal y repleto de alusiones al sexo que él practicaba.

Se sentó a esperar a que ella llegara, apagó la luz y en la oscuridad, respiró con fuerza en medio de la excitación de la espera y fijó sus ojos de lobo en la puerta, mientras que ella llegaba.

¡Si!

Escuchó paso por paso el sonido que Bella hacía mientras caminaba hacia la guarida de aquel animal hambriento.

Cada paso lo hacía sonreír de forma macabra.

Cada paso era la antesala a la entrega total.

Cada paso mandaba una orden a su corazón para que éste palpitara más fuerte.

Cada paso lo hacía relamerse en su ansia y en su deseo perverso.

De pronto la escuchó parar… cerró los ojos, si ella se devolvía y huía despavorida algo en él descansaría, mas ella no lo hizo _hermosa… que malditamente fuerte eres _la vio abrir la puerta y su silueta pequeña y delgada se dibujó en la luz del corredor ¡maldición! estaba vestida como la oscura secretaria que amaba.

Bella dio dos paso dentro del lugar… _no puedes huir ahora Isabella Swan…_

- ¿Edward?- la voz de dulce chica tímida que se adentraba al bosque resonó por el lugar, escuchó como lo volvió a llamar, pero siguió allí a oscuras, no, en ese momento él no era el novio, el amante, o el prometido de Isabella, no en ese momento era el maestro y el soberano- ¿Señor?- ¡Oh si! Finalmente la palabra que daba comienzo al juego.

Y prendió la luz:

- Ha llegado tarde Isabella Swan- su voz sonó dura, brutal y ronca ¡dos malditos días! Dos días y ella se atrevió a llegar tarde; si, ella siempre llegaba tarde a él, algo en esas palabras lo hizo arder.

- Es la hora que tú dijiste… señor.

_¿Y me contradice? Jugamos… y me contradices Isabella… ¡siempre llegas tarde!_

Se paró con fuerza de su silla, se aprestaba a hacer el baile del felino seguro frente al venadillo que temblaba de miedo.

- Tres minutos… ¡tres! ¿Me contradice?

Isabella parpadeó, lo miró fijamente, una chispa de fuego en sus ojos oscuros, una aceptación del poder y una entrega tácita hacía él… _no, no lo hagas… no lo hagas _Oh si y lo hizo… Bella se mordió los labios y eso fue absoputamente maravilloso para él.

Dio dos pasos hacia ella, cedió el lugar del amor y permitió que el otro gran motor de su vida tomara su lugar: la lujuria.

La tomó del cabello, de su grueso y hermoso cabello castaño, el sentir las fibras sedosas bajo sus dedos era uno de sus maldito placeres… haló con fuerza.

- No me gusta esperar Isabella- se fijó en su boca maquillada de un rojo fuerte, un dibujo casi perfecto que le rememoraba los labios de su sexo maravilloso… ¡apetito! - ¿sabes lo que ocurre cuando alguien no me obedece, Isabella?

La vio tragar en seco, un mohín de niña tímida y perversa al mismo tiempo.

- Me castigas señor- las últimas palabras las pronunció casi sin respirar en dos tonos más bajos.

_Oh Isabella no sabes en lo que te has metido… demonios…_

Sus dientes rechinaban.

- Exacto- no, no besos, ella pidió el animal en él y eso sería lo que ella tendría. Así fue que atacó y la mordió duramente… lo mismo haría… morder, morder… mucho, más, más abajo.

Y Bella gritó y él reconoció aquel grito como un si a todo lo que él le haría.

.

.

.

Por unos segundos los dientes enterrados en el labio inferior se deleitaron en aquel apriete doloroso.

Isabella sostuvo con fuerza la mirada de ojos verdes te comeré hasta la médula, todo a su alrededor se fue tornando cada vez más oscuro, por un momento pensó en todas y cada una de las mujeres que habían sido pequeñas victimas en la impresionante telaraña de lascivia que aquel escenario e intérprete del dolor daba, los celos oscuros rugieron en ella… si… todas… cientos ¡no! ¡Ninguna! Iría hasta el final, para que cuando se presentaran las Irinas y las Kates frente a ella, ninguna de esas pudieran decir que Isabella Swan niña lectora de Sade no fuera mejor y no podía jugar al juego de ofrecerle a él lo que los deseos pervertidos de Edward Cullen reclamaban.

Finalmente él la soltó, sintió nostalgia de aquella perfecta mordida. Se alejó unos pasos de ella, mas el olor de su colonia penetraba por cada poro y todo aquella esencia de madera agreste pareció instalarse en sus pulmones.

Edward caminó alrededor de ella, observando cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Supo que estaba complacido con aquel atuendo que cubría su cuerpo.

- ¿Le gusta… señor?

Dos pasos rápidos hacia ella.

- Me fascina Isabella.

Bella escondió todo su ser rebelde.

- Estoy para complacer señor- dijo lo último como si su voz se deslizara por lo bajo.

- Eso espero Isabella.

El pronunciar su nombre de semejante manera era una forma de autoafirmar quien era el dueño de la situación.

- Yo…

- ¡Silencio! ¿Te permití hablar?

_¡Dios!_

-No, no señor.

- No estoy aquí para hablar contigo Isabella.

El pecho de la chica se agitó… siempre hablaban, parte de todo lo erótico con Edward Cullen era hablar, escucharlo susurrar, gemir palabras profanas y perversas.

Un jalón fuerte de la pretina de su falda hacia él.

- El único sonido que quiero escuchar Isabella, es el sonido de tu gozo y de tu dolor… quiero que supliques, cuando estés en los límites mi placer será escuchar como me ruegas…- Deslizó su mano suavemente por la espalda, acarició sus nalgas, mientras que respiraba agitadamente en su cuello _vamos… hazlo… hazlo… _y una fuerza brutal surgió en él y sin pensarlo dos veces, Edward Cullen levantó su mano y en aquel lugar donde acarició, nalgueó a su amor tan fuerte para provocar un dolor poderoso.

El dolor la traspasó hasta casi hacerla caer, pero al segundo él la pego de nuevo a su cuerpo y volvió a las caricias que aplacaron el dolor y de forma desconocida y sorprendente su sexo empezó a palpitar, una mano en su pezón, otra en su trasero y el pecho de él y su aliento demostrando quien era realmente, y de nuevo otra nalgada caliente y una caricia dulce.

- ¡Ahggg!- Para la chica de Forks, niña con miles de palabras en su cabeza, aquellas nalgadas temibles la llevaron a un lugar de incertidumbre, de ilógica belleza; un mundo donde la seguridad de la norma y del sistema se perdía. Dolía, dolía pero a la vez miles de contradictorios deseos salvajes la inundaban.

- ¿Lo sientes Isabella?- y una nueva nalgada y otra caricia.

- ¡Si!

- ¡Dímelo!- una nueva nalgada.

- ¡Lo siento!- Cerró los ojos con fuerza, mordió su boca con fuerza… mujeres de las cavernas, eso era, si, ser llevadas a lo macho hacia la cópula violenta….

-¿Sientes mi maldito deseo?- una nalgada, una mordida en el cuello, un lamer húmedo y un remolinar en el lóbulo de su oreja.

- ¡Oh si! ¡Si!- su sexo se contrajo con dolor y ansia, le ardía su piel… necesitaba ser besada… el olor, la crudeza, la belleza del poder… y otra nalgada en sus nalgas y sintió el preludio agobiante del clímax que se acercaba.

-¡No!- la volteó hacía él- no ahora Bella.

- Bésame por favor.

Una sonrisa cruel cruzó por su rostro.

- Usted no entiende señorita Swan, yo no beso. Solo vamos a follar muy duro, no tienes derecho a exigir nada.

Isabella parpadeó con miedo, excitación y curiosidad. Allí estaba... él, aquel, el animal aterrador al cual todas eran adictas.

- Como tú digas Edward.

Él tomó su cabello con fuerza y la haló hacia atrás.

- No te he dado permiso para hablar, solo hablas cuando yo diga Isabella- de nuevo haló su cabello- gimió en su piel, cada nalgada fue hermosa y dolorosa para él, cada golpe fue precedida en su interior con un te amo y un detenme por favor… pero ella estaba allí, pidiendo más, jugando con él, excitada por él- quiero que camines derecho Isabella, ve hacia el cuarto que está al final del pasillo, quiero que entres- él susurraba- me esperas de rodillas con los brazos hacia atrás.

-¿Desnuda señor?- su voz se quebró adivinaba qué era el cuarto.

- No, el placer de arrancar tu ropa es mío Isabella Swan, no tienes derecho a hacer nada sin mis ordenes, si, esto es para mi, solo para mi… - la acercó a los niveles de la asfixia- esto es por hacerme esperar Bella- acarició sus nalgas- ¿duele?

Bella tembló.

- Si, duele.

- ¿Te gusta?

Por él, para limpiar de su memoria de las otras…

- Si, si señor.

Y una carcajada cerca de su piel hizo eco en todo su cuerpo y la soltó para que ella comience el camino hacia esa dimensión que era aquel extraño cuarto. Uno, dos y tres pasos seguros y sin miedo.

-¡No voltees Isabella!- y ella obedeció la orden.

El pasillo estaba pintado de un rojo borgoña, escuchó los sonidos fuertes de sus pasos por el lugar, no intentó llevar su mano hacia su trasero. Unos segundos antes había visto de manera parcial al hombre por el cual todas deliraban y sabía que eso no era nada, absolutamente nada a lo que vería tras ese cuarto.

Puso la mano sobre la perilla, dio la vuelta hacia la izquierda, abrió el lugar de par en par y lo que vio fue… fue….

Era un cuarto enorme… tembló, estaba en medio de un pasaje de sexo sádico de un libro exótico y prohibido.

Las paredes de aquella habitación no estaban pintadas, todas ellas parecían estar desnudas en una imitación ladrillo, en el centro una cama enorme de hierro forjado y en cuya cabecera reinaban unos barrotes que seguramente tenían una función especial, toda ella estaba cubierta por sabanas de un color rojo de material satín, de alguna manera intuyó que éstas eran nuevas _no, él no permitiría que yo estuviese en unas sábanas con la huella de otras mujeres _continuó la observación y con terror vio todos los extraños aditamentos que ella no podía ni clasificar. En una esquina parecía haber una cantidad de látigos de diferentes formas y tamaños, todos puestos de mayor a menor, al frente de ellas unas extrañas varillas y de una de ella parecía desprenderse una especie de conexión eléctrica, cerca a la pared una cómoda, quiso ir hacía allá, pero seguramente él se daría cuenta, continuó con la inspección, tanta cosa extraña, del techo se desprendían unas cadenas que parecían concordar con unas esposas que estaban atadas al suelo, una cruz de san Andrés, un mesón de madera con una extrañas ranuras, un banco con una extraña forma casi triangular, Bella parpadeó y supo para que era aquel, lo había leído, sabía la crueldad dolorosa que éste encerraba. Tragó en seco, en aquel lugar no había nada para el sexo amoroso y tranquilo, allí solo existía el placer y el dolor en su más cruda esencia. Volteó hacia la puerta, sabía que él estaba afuera esperando a que ella saliera corriendo de allí, le daba tiempo _¿Acaso no entiendes ángel que lo hago por ti? _Se paró en el centro de aquel lugar, subió un poco su falda y se arrodilló tal cual como él lo ordenó… estaba expectante frente a todo lo que ocurriría allí.

Pasaron varios minutos, sentía su corazón con deseo de salir de su pecho, de pronto una sensación por detrás de ella, no volteó, era él.

Por unos segundos Edward la observó allí, tan pequeña y dispuesta _Como amo a esta mujer…_

Se paró en frente de ella.

- Mírame.

Isabella levantó su cara y quiso llorar, él malditamente hermoso frente a ella, solo con un pantalón, descalzo, unas gotas de agua se deslizaban por sus torso, hasta que estas juguetearon por todo su vientre hasta penetrar en los músculos en forma de V que criminalmente apuntaban hacia su parte más baja. Lo más hermoso era que Edward tenía el cabello húmedo, echado hacía atrás y sus ojos verdes tenían un brillo de tormenta y oscuridad.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves Isabella? Puedes responder- ¡Diablos! Su voz era diferente.

- Me gusta mucho… señor.

Isabella se sorprendió que al responder su voz tenía un dejo de diversión.

_Maldita sea nena… ¿Por qué no tienes miedo?..._

- ¿Con que eres mi pequeña mascota Isabella?- preguntó y la palabra "mascota" fue dicha de manera fuerte, lo dijo con la intención de que el ser rebelde de Isabella gritara y ella diera final a aquel juego temible.

Bella supo lo que él pretendía _no, no… no harás que desista mi cielo._

- Soy todo lo que quieras maestro.

Con una fuerza de mil caballos Edward la agarró de la cintura, la volteó y la pegó a su pecho, por unos segundos se quedaron ambos unidos espalda y pecho mientras que él apretaba su sexo contra sus nalgas.

- No escucharás de mi ningún te amo Isabella Swan, no lo diré y tú no lo exigirás de mi- la levantó con fuerza y en dos pasos la paró cerca de las grandes cadenas que colgaban del techo- abre las piernas- la vio parpadear- ¡ahora!- ella automáticamente lo hizo- ¡levanta los brazos!- sin temor Isabella obedeció, el gimió.

- Dime que pare Isabella.

- No- y ella misma agarró las cadenas que estaban suspendidas en el aire.

-¿Por qué diablos? ¡Dime que pare!- dos pasos felinos, agarró las muñecas de ella fuertemente mientras que la encaraba a tan solo varios centímetros.

-No, no, no… esto lo hago porque quiero... porque puedo, me has dado todo Edward un placer que ningún hombre me hubiese dado… te doy esto con un demonio… te lo regalo… tómalo ¡tómalo ahora!... te amo aquí, te amo ahora, te amo como seas… no soy sumisa Edward… soy tuya maldito demonio, en lo bueno y en lo malo- Bella supo que en aquellos segundos él le daba tiempo para hablar, para arrepentirse y huir- en el placer y en el dolor, te acepto, te lo digo ahora, no frente a un sacerdote e invitados, te lo digo ahora, vamos Cullen sé tú mi amor, fóllame como el dragón que eres- y alzó los brazos hasta que le dolieran- no me haga esperar mi señor.

Edward la observó por varios segundos y respiró en su boca, hizo su mueca torcida, quería morderla y así lo hizo en su cuello, Bella no gritó, solo cerró los ojos y permitió que él la marcara.

- Baby- dijo él- esa es tu palabra de seguridad Isabella, dilo y paro, solo dilo y paro.

Ella sonrió y el dolor de sus dientes en ella fue casi gozoso.

- Si… señor.

En un par de segundos las cadenas y sus respectivas esposas encadenaron sus muñecas y sus tobillos, la falda resultaba incómoda, el apriete en sus extremidades eran tortuosos y se sintió como un títere suspendido en la nada.

Edward se alejó con un pequeño control prendió la música, no, no era música hermosa, no era su piano, era la música del adolescente salvaje y rebelde _Fuck Authority _las luces bajaron a un tono rojizo y frente a ella Anthony Masen en pleno empezó a tararear su himno y a bailar lento y peligroso… era lo más malditamente hipnotizante del universo.

_I say fuck authority  
Silent majority  
Raised by the system…_

Edward cantaba… todo en él era tan atemorizante y bizarro, nunca lo había visto, allí estaba el niño de Jessica y el de Lizzy.

Aquel que se había drogado a los catorce años mientras lloraba el hecho de que su madre lo odiaba.

_Sick of your lies  
Fuck no, we won't listen  
We're gonna open your eyes…._

Tony Masen expulsado de tres escuelas, aquel que había estado en varias correccionales y era temido en ellas.

_Frustration, domination, feel the rage of a new generation,  
We're livin', we're dyin' and we're never gonna stop, stop tryin'  
Stop tryin'  
Stop tryin', stop tryin'_

El chico que recorría las calles de Chicago con su pandilla de amigos destruyendo todo a su paso.

_You know the time is right to take control,  
We gotta take offense against the status quo  
No way, not gonna stand for it today, fight for your rights,  
It's time we had our say._

Aquel que tenía en su espalda una serpiente que reptaba y que le hacía verter veneno sobre todo.

_I say fuck authority  
Silent majority  
Raised by the system._

Él que odiaba a su padre y a todo aquel que le impusiera órdenes o leyes.

Si, él, que gritaba fuerte:

_Fuck Authority_

Bella quería llorar por ver aquello tan temible y hermoso frente a ella, por un momento la imagen tonta de una Jessica enajenada en el tiempo le dijo _¿Ves? Por eso… por eso corrí en un maldito auto a 100 kilómetros por hora… ¿lo ves? ¿No lo harías tú? _La respuesta en ella no se hizo esperar ¡Si! Miles, miles de kilómetros por él.

¡Lo deseaba! Lo deseaba en aquel ambiente turbio, vulgar, indecente… Oh niña Swan, si tu papá te viera.

La música paró y la luz por un segundo se fue, Bella a oscuras y encadenada no sintió nada a su alrededor, pero al momento unas manos frías recorrieron su cuerpo de forma lenta, haciendo presión en puntos determinados, los tobillos, una lengua recorriendo sus muslos, apretando en la zona detrás de las rodillas, esta caricia mandó una orden eléctrica a su cuerpo, quería ver… él la mordió y curó el dolor con un remolinar sobre aquella parte, en la oscuridad Isabella solo escuchaba su gemir y hasta un pequeño castañear de dientes, la caricia continuó y una mano penetró su falda y sus pantys, dos dedos intrusos, y sin piedad, él pellizcó su clítoris dolorosamente y aquellos dedos malvados hicieron círculos pequeños y mojados. Bella empezó a gemir, la víbora silenciosa era un fantasma que la torturaba, pero más allá no había nada. Pellizcar, el dolor, y luego el toque lento y dulce… pero el malvado paró ¡Paró!

- ¡No!- fue el gemir de ella-¡No! por favor- y de nuevo la tortura de dedos. Una sensación de vacío doloroso se acomodaba en su interior… necesitaba… necesitaba y de pronto sin previo aviso una fuerte nalgada que la hizo gritar, y de nuevo otra y el placer sembrado unos minutos atrás detonó en el dolor de cada palmada e Isabella Swan se sorprendió al sentir que estaba teniendo un clímax desgarrador pues las olas provocadas por cada golpe iban en ondas expansivas hacia su sexo.

La luz volvió y Edward frente a ella que la miraba de manera misteriosa, parecía en ese momento carente de emoción, tan solo podía percibir que él vivía porque su pecho se agitaba de manera tremenda.

Isabella descansaba de la sensación, sabía que aquello apenas comenzaba, lo vio alejarse, irse hacia la cómoda misteriosa, al darle la espalda algo relumbró en medio de la luz lánguida de aquel cuarto….

¿Qué?

¡Cuchillos!

La quijada de Isabella empezó a temblar, sabía que él no le haría daño, pero verlo allí frente a ella con aquello era demasiado… _es un animal… la voz de Irina… ¡maldita!_

- Estás demasiado vestida para mi Isabella.

- ¡Dios!

- ¿Cómo es la palabra de seguridad?

Bella calló.

El cuchillo se plantó en su blusa, sus senos se movían agitados….

- No la diré señor.

Reglas… maldita reglas….

Ella era su mujer, la amaba… ¡a la mierda la maldita regla!, escondió el artefacto por detrás de su espalda y con la mano derecha la tomó del cabello y plantó sobre su boca un beso animal y carnicero, penetró con fuego su boca y luego paró y un pequeño segundo el beso doloroso se volvió tierno. Los ojos chocolates de ella abiertos _no me protejas… _y la Bella rebelde sin medir consecuencias lo mordió para así alentarlo a continuar.

Él entendió…

- Eres un zorrita desobediente ¿no es así Isabella?

- Perdón mi señor.

El artefacto filoso hizo de nuevo su aparición.

- No muevas un músculo Isabella, voy a quitarte toda la ropa… no muevas un músculo.

La punta del cuchillo levantó la blusa por debajo de la pretina, y en un giro maravilloso el primer botón de la blusa voló por los aires… respiraba agitada, cada botón desprendido fue celebrado con un beso de dientes en cada parte de su abdomen, uno a uno fue cayendo, la sensación de peligro actuaba en Bella de manera voluptuosa, entre el terror y el deseo. El cuchillo bailaba frente a ella, la blusa abierta y desgarrada. Él paró un segundo y fijó sus ojos en el seno y en el sostén de color rosa pálido que lo cubría.

- ¿Eres inocente Isabella?- y el pequeño y letal objeto en los bordes de su sostén.

Un gemido pequeño salido de la garganta de Isabella.

- ¿Lo soy señor?-su voz fue rasgada entre el deseo y el miedo.

- No, no lo eres- y de un jalón delicado y de corte perfecto el cuchillo rompió la gasa de encaje que cubría aquellas maravillas- ¡Diablos Isabella! Te mereces este castigo por ser tan hermosa y valiente.

Un rugido.

Dos pasos hacia atrás.

Y con la delicadeza de un cirujano, fue desgarrando y cortando la ropa de oscura secretaria, paso a paso, casi hilo a hilo. Los ojos malvados y la presencia semidesnuda y húmeda de Edward Cullen con aquel cuchillo en sus manos de piano era para Bella la imagen más atemorizante del mundo, toda ella teñida con una macabra sensación de peligro y de sensualidad demoníaca. Todo aquello era mucho más que una casi representación para ella, no, los últimos diez minutos metida en aquel calabozo de placer y dolor eran en sí de ese hombre. La Isabella fuerte y segura, por primera vez en su vida junto a ese hombre supo que éste era el ser más peligroso del mundo y que durante años él solo se había controlado para no hacer de lo que le rodeaba un holocausto.

¡Lo amaba! Pero estaba completamente aterrada y excitada… una iluminación y una conciencia aterradora ¡Sagrado y puto Batman! El diablo la amaba… ¡que miedo!

El sonido del desgarro de cada prenda era absolutamente hipnotizante, era una danza extraña entre ella, su ropa y aquel hombre que parecía celebrar cada hilo, botón y encaje roto.

Bella se prendía de las cadenas que la sostenían, su cuerpo trémulo parecía arder bajo la sensación de sexualidad aterradora ¿en qué momento Isabella Swan pensó que Edward Cullen estaba domesticado? ¿En qué momento creyó que él que le decía hermosas palabras de amor incondicional se había convertido en un gatito cursi y tranquilo? ¡Que tonta! ¡Que ilusa! Estaba bailando en la cuerda floja con él y siempre sería así.

Los verdes orbes frente a la casi desnuda Isabella Swan echaban chispas de fuego, solo quedaban sus pantys rosas niña buena. Se deleitó al verla allí, su hermosa piel de alabastro parecía brillar por el sudor. Se paró frente a ella, todos los músculos tensos, duros, la imagen era tan hermosa.

- Debería Isabella Swan tomarte una foto, eres tan malditamente divina- se acercó- ¿tienes miedo?- el artefacto en la mano.

- No.

- Chica valiente- sus ojos bajaron a su vientre- ¿estas excitada no es así chica libros?- un guiño provocador y perverso.

Un castañear de dientes, presa de algo oscuro en su interior.

- Si señor- una pequeña lágrima cayó por su rostro, todo ese mundo de afuera, todo ese mundo de libros y simplemente allí junto a él no había nada más.

- No respires Isabella, no te muevas un segundo, todo es control- la pequeña punta del cuchillo se instalo en los hilos delicados de sus bragas.

- ¡Dios!- su cuerpo temblaba.

- Tan hermosa, tan perfecta ¡aspira Isabella! ¡Ahora!

Ella lo hizo y en un segundo atronador el cuchillo estiró la pequeña tela hasta apretar con sus bordes la carne de sus caderas; poco a poco, hilo a hilo y sus pantys cayeron por el suelo, cerró los ojos, no lo podía creer… estaba gozando caminar en el infierno.

Abrió sus ojos y él frente a ella, rogando con los ojos que dijera Baby.

- Te deseo… por favor, por favor señor, no me hagas esperar, no lo hagas.

Pero él se apartó y escondió el cuchillo, su deseo iba en aumento como si en él un fuego fuese un volcán a punto de explotar. Otro nuevo artefacto, solo para ella, lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, agarró un pequeño látigo, su favorito. Fue hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza levantándola del piso.

- Eres todo para mi Bella, todo- bajó una de sus manos hacía el sexo mojado y jugo con el, fue fuerte, preciso, presionando, pellizcando, en medio segundo descendió y se instaló allí y mordió su botón de nervios, este era el momento en que todas empezaban a gemir y a pedir piedad, era el momento en que todas ellas se entregaban sin más, sin pedir nada… él era el amo del juego… y si, allí Isabella- como las otras- comenzó a gimotear. Bella sentía que iba a explotar… dolía, dolía desearlo… nunca en sus meses con él había tenido que rogar, es más era él quien siempre lo hacía, durante meses ella había sido el dominador, ella lo había tenido comiendo en su mano, y ella estúpidamente creyó que lo tenía… tonta, tonta Isabella, él solo le había hecho creer que era así, ¡No! él lo había permitido.

En un solo segundo, en un solo y fugaz momento el pequeño látigo de solo tres flagelos y con puntas romas golpeó su sexo, éste se extendió a lo largo de su centro y la flageló, dolía, pero él volvía y la besaba… de nuevo el látigo y el lamer profundo, el látigo y un dolor, el látigo y su lengua, una y otra vez, hasta que poco a poco Isabella fue cayendo en la extraña sensación de una droga alucinante. Las puntas de fusta de manera metódica iban hinchando su sexo hasta que al final el dolor se perdió y solo fue el placer en oleadas. Algo, algo pasaba… un sonido, un sonido… ella, era ella que gritaba de placer en aquel cuarto.

Unos ahgggg profundos resonaban, su cuerpo era gelatinoso, como podía se prendía de las cadenas. En un segundo él se paró frente a ella, tomó las cadenas y las tensionó hasta que el cuerpo de Bella quedó rígido, de nuevo el pequeño flagelo para sentir que ríos de excitación corrían por sus muslos. Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y volvió para encontrar el bello rostro frente a ella, deseaba besarlo y como pudo se fue hacia él para sorprenderlo con un beso, malvado permitió unos centímetros, ella intentaba y él solamente respiró dentro de su boca… era desesperante.

- ¡Edward!

- ¡Dime que quieres!

- A ti, a ti… voy a morir aquí- pero él se alejó.

- Te lo dije Swan, te lo dije… - de su bolsillo sacó un extraño aparato y sin preámbulos lo instaló dentro de su sexo y el pequeño vibrador prendido a control remoto empezó a vibrar y a punzar las paredes de su vagina. Cerró los ojos para concentrase en aquel extraño golpetear, de pronto tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de apretar y así lo hizo, pero al hacerlo un grito desgarrador, pues sintió un electrochoque por cada músculo y convulsionó de placer doloroso. Pero lo más aterrador no era el insoportable goce mezclado con tortura, no, fue ver a Edward Cullen tomar una pequeña silla y sentarse frente a ella, a observar como él- con el control en su mano- manejaba el placer.

Con cara de maldad le mostró como él se ufanaba de su poder.

Aceleraba.

Bella sentía el placer que casi… casi.

Se detenía.

Ella gritaba.

Y volvía.

Una y otra vez.

Acelerar.

Detener.

Fuerte.

Lento… y de pronto nada.

Tomó las cadenas con fuerza.

¡Piedad! ¡Dolía! ¡Dolía desearlo tanto! Era la sensación más aterradora del mundo… tan cerca y tan lejos de ella.

Las malditas mujeres habían visto eso… todas, la entendía, las comprendía… Kate _llegué hasta amar sus latigazos… _eso era… aquel hombre sabía que podía llevar a todas a los límites de un placer que nadie podía describir, sin embargo, algo, algo faltaba, eso que ella tuvo siempre con él… ternura salvaje, necesitaba los besos, necesitaba las caricias, la piel sobre ella, las palabras… ¡Dios! todas ellas habían visto y sentido la tortura, pero ninguna, ninguna de ella tuvo lo que a Isabella Swan le sobró, de alguna manera Irina, Kate, Jessica y todas deseaban que en algún punto aquel hombre depusiera sus armas de guerrero y les brindara lo que siempre a ella se le fue dado a montones. Supo que todas sus amantes fantaseaban con el hecho de ver algún día _ser amada por esa bestia…_Oh Kate, pobre Kate.

Una montaña rusa… si, resistiría todo el viaje… lo resistiría hasta el final.

Se detuvo y de una patada tiró la silla hacia atrás.

¡No!

-¡No!

- ¿No que Isabella?

- Déjame terminar… déjame terminar… - agonizaba.

Edward frunció el ceño, estaba al borde de la locura, gemía tan hermoso, su cuerpo respondía a él y a sus sutiles crueldades tan bien… _sí supieras mi amor, que esto no es nada de lo que soy capaz… _todas sus amantes y ninguna de ellas había sentido la compasión que él en ese momento había tenido con ella… si, porque había tenido piedad.

- La palabra de seguridad Isabella.

- ¡No!

Un rugido de su pecho.

- ¡Estas loca Isabella!- volvió a pegar su cuerpo a ella.

- ¡Si! Iguales ángel, iguales….- se desmadejó de sus cadenas- yo te amo señor, eso es lo que te doy, yo te amo para siempre.

Las manos de Edward dieron una caricia sobre el cuerpo húmedo de su mujer, apretó sus senos con fuerza y en un gesto agónico pegó su cabeza a su pecho… _gracias… gracias… _agradecimientos porque al final ella le estaba permitiendo limpiar el asco y los fantasmas de todas aquellas mujeres y su mierda sobre ellas.

- Dime Isabella – las pupilas de él estaban dilatadas- ¿Quién crees que eres?

_¡Dios!_

- Yo… yo, soy tuya- los tacones golpearon el suelo llenos de una impaciencia feroz.

- ¿Lo eres? ¿Lo eres?- gritó- durante meses me has hecho creer que puedes irte- penetró de nuevo con sus dedos su sexo y sin piedad los separó- ¡maldición te fuiste! – los dedos se movieron en forma reptil, Bella agarró las cadenas- No lo harás de nuevo ¿no es así?- pero Bella no respondía trataba de volver- ¿Lo harás de nuevo?- se acercó y susurró de manera peligrosa en su cuello- contéstame.

-No- respondió en un jadeo pequeño-no lo haré jamás.

- Buena chica- se retiró de manera brusca, dejándola a ella vacía- me complaces Isabella… mucho.

Ajenjo y jengibre.

El licor verdoso se deslizó por su garganta… le dio de beber en su boca y bebió de ella, unas pizcas sobre sus pezones y lamió con avidez y mordía, con sus dientes halaba sus pezones provocando pequeños electrochoques que viajaban desde la punta de sus pies hasta su cerebro, por un momento creyó que si la tocaba ella se desharía en pequeños pedazos y toda ella quedaría reducida a las cenizas. El exótico bebedizo, provocó en Isabella una pequeña embriaguez y las gotas esparcidas por su pecho y su beber de él en ellas era mucho más narcótico… horas, parecían horas. La liberó de sus tacones y Bella descansó sobre su brazo derecho.

Oh.

Jengibre….

Rodajas…

La sustancia pegajosa en su sexo.

- Sabes mi pequeña, pocos saben el poder de esto en el cuerpo- era la voz del maestro- yo lo he probado.

En la sensación Bella apenas pudo entender lo misterioso de aquella frase. Una orden de apretar fuerte y un impresionante ardor como fuego se esparció en su piel. Si el cuchillo la había llevado al borde, si los latigazos fueron impresionantes… aquello, aquello no tenía nombre.

Oh sí afrodisíaco poderoso.

Edward esperaba… esperaba y la transformación del rostro de Isabella fue gloriosa… la ninfa finalmente salía a la luz y mostraba la cara. Gritó, suplicó, el oxigeno escapaba de su garganta… no podía cerrar la boca… una necesidad, desesperada… ansia… el calor, el fuego insoportable.

¡Ardía!

¡Ardía!

Espasmos apremiantes, necesidad que debía ser calmada… ella lo sabía, solo él podía darle paz… solo él… y no lo hacía, maldición ¡no lo hacía!

- ¡Piedad Edward! No lo soporto, no lo aguanto….- siempre escuchó la palabra hambre de él, pero nunca había estado consciente de la amplitud y el concepto doloroso que ésta abarcaba, años en que la esperó, cuatro meses en que huyó- por favor, por favor.

- ¡Dilo!

- Te necesito, te necesito dentro de mí, me duele, me duele mi amor, me duele.

En un movimiento rápido Edward la zafó de sus cadenas, sin fuerza ella lo abrazó, esperaba la cama, pero no, la puso sobre la mesa extraña de madera, amarró de nuevo sus manos y sus piernas, dejándola vulnerable, abierta, cordero en sacrificio.

Un látigo un poco más grande, temblaba…

Se paró frente a ella, Bella se sacudía, el flagelo la recorrió desde la punta de su cabeza… lenta, lentamente, pasó por su rostro y delineó su boca, siguió hasta su cuello y luego sus senos, donde jugueteó torturando sus pezones, el vientre y de pronto se instaló en el centro de su cuerpo y con la punta de éste presionó hasta enloquecerla, uno solo, un solo latigazo e Isabella arqueó su cuerpo y sollozó.

- ¡Por favor!

- ¿Me amas Isabella Swan?

-¡Sí! Siempre, siempre.

Lo oyó rugir.

- Yo te adoro, este demente Isabella, te adora- y la lengua sinuosa la recorrió calmando todo dolor- hueles tan bien, sabes tan bien, di que pare, di que me detenga mi amor ¡dilo!

- ¡No!

En medio segundo el cuchillo frente a ella.

- Mírame Isabella Swan- El dragón se paró frente a Isabella Swan... toda la oscuridad de su vida afloró desde el centro mismo de su corazón violento. El Cuchillo que relucía de manera plata y casi cegadora, como el anuncio de un ritual salvaje fue alzado para cumplir el acto de lastimar y ser deseado. Poco a poco en su piel hermosa Edward Cullen deslizó la cuchilla- Este soy yo, muy perverso, maldito desde nacer.

- No digas eso, eres mi vida, todo lo que soy, parte de mí misma- temblaba de deseo, estaba en el bosque, aquel mundo donde no existían normas, moral, buenas costumbres, él la llevaba de la mano hacia el olvido del ser.

- ¡Basta ya Isabella de perdonarme! No me absuelvas de lo que soy, solo acéptame- el filo del cuchillo llegó hasta su vientre.

- ¡No!

- Yo te daría mi sangre ¿la tomarías como tuya? ¿Aceptarías mi veneno?- un destello pequeño de sangre – no te asustes, lo he hecho muchas veces- la mandíbula de ella tiritaba- soy un vampiro Isabella ¿tomarías mi sangre?

Tomaría todo, todo lo que él le daría, tomó su amor, su rabia, su pasado… ¡Todo!

- ¡Si! Si mi amor, todo- en ese momento Isabella supo que en este mundo que trepidaba, que estaba loco y que no tenía sentido, nadie, nadie la amaría como él, ella no amaría nunca así, ni en esta vida y en las que pudiese tener, que en el mundo y en el tiempo… ningún ser humano amaría igual- yo tomaría tu sangre- Bella escuchó un rugido sensual. En el corazón de aquel hombre no había ninguna respuesta como aquella, en ese momento su ego estaba a la par del sol.

- No lo dirás ¿no es así Bella? No es necesario para mí y sin embargo seguirás ¿no dirás que pare?

Bella alzó su cabeza de cabellos revueltos.

- No- su respuesta fue segura y rebelde.

Se arrojó sobre ella, tomando los bordes de la mesa. Ambos se miraron por una eternidad de segundos. Su quijada temblaba, lo oyó sisear y morderse sus labios, se apartó para después volver.

Lo vio desnudarse en medio segundo, de nuevo el vibrador en su sexo. Quiso gritar… no lo soportaría, cerró los ojos y la agonía comenzaba de nuevo, pero aquello fue unos pocos segundos, retiró el artefacto, saltó sobre la mesa y dijo:

- Esto es lo que deseabas Isabella Swan, esto es lo que le daba a todas, horas, horas en que esperé en que dijeras para baby, pero no, no quisiste Isabella, así que eso es lo que te doy, todo el maldito juego, solo follar, no besos, no nada… nada- abrió con fuerza las piernas y sin palabras, ni preludios penetró en ella.

Bella gritó, la intromisión fue dolorosa y gozosa, el ardor se apaciguó, la ansiedad se calmó, el dolor aterrador se fue, horas en que él no permitió su clímax, horas en que su cuerpo pidió libertad y en que él actuó como exclusa aterradora que ató las necesidades de su cuerpo. Cientos de alfileres de placer aguijoneaban sus sentidos, las horas de dolor y tortura se reunieron en aquel momento en que la intromisión salvaje se realizaba. Las muñecas y sus tobillos atados apretaban en el vaivén del entrar y el salir.

Bella era como una copa a rebosar, presentía que la explosión de sus sentidos la llevaría a regiones desconocidas de sí misma.

Abrió los ojos para poder observar a su amante, de forma casi agónica levantó la cabeza, le faltaba el oxigeno y su carne se sacudía de forma violenta. Él, Edward de hermoso rostro consumido por el placer estaba allí, pero había algo en él desconocido, era como mirar una perfecta escultura, mas de él no salía ni un solo sonido, lo único que se escuchaba en aquel lugar era el tronar regular y sistemático de la mesa, el sonido húmedo de piel contra piel y del ayuntamiento cóncavo de carnes que chocaban y los gemidos entre el placer y el dolor de Isabella que con los ojos muy abiertos veía frente a ella no al hombre que amaba , solo una máquina que con su motor en pleno cumplía con la labor aterradora de dar placer de manera impresionante, pero nada de emoción. Para Bella ver aquello fue más doloroso que todas las horas en aquel lugar, pero a la vez le daba a ella una sensación de solo sexo por sexo… algo crudo, bestial y lleno de un instinto primario.

- Eddd- los sonidos no se formaban en su boca, no podía ni siquiera hablar, él no permitía nada, deseaba sus palabras, sus gestos, su mano y su boca sobre ella, todo eso que era el conjunto de los momentos eróticos que él siempre le brindaba, pero él con sus músculos en tensión solo le daba placer carente de todo significado, es decir sexo en su estado más puro, aquel del animal salvaje que era Edward Cullen.

La copa rebosada, los orgasmos detenidos fueron llegando uno a uno como cargas explosivas que iban en aumento, por un momento los ojos de Isabella borraron toda imagen que la rodeaba… en un momento cuando sintió que su cuerpo se partía en dos y que el clímax se mezclaba con un dolor insoportable, casi llevándola a los limites de la insensibilidad en ella llegó la sensatez… algo, algo faltaba, si, faltaba todo los demás. En un segundo de cordura, segundo tremendo Bella miró el cuarto casi calabozo que era aquella enorme habitación, todo zumbaba a su alrededor y palpitaba, gimió… no era posible decir basta, sin embargo gimió, allí no había nada, nada de ambos, no existía nada de aquello que les pertenecía, todo aquello que Edward Cullen había buscado desesperadamente durante años, intimidad y entrega total en medio de la cópula salvaje. En aquel lugar lleno de instrumentos para el dolor y el placer Isabella supo que todo aquello era parte del engranaje y de la maquinaría del "Señor del Dolor" Bella le ofreció liberarle de su culpa, le ofreció el no juzgar quien era, le dijo que ella también era igual, llena de recovecos oscuros y deseos brutales; le dio la posibilidad de mostrarse tal cual es, pero a la vez le había quitado algo mucho más importante: Todo el sueño romántico del que ella era objeto.

Sin embargo en ese momento, Edward y su alma brutal estaban allí. Un volcán imploraba desde su vientre hasta su polla que era como una barra ardiente, todo en él iban en espirales que ascendían hasta su pecho, ardía, ardía todo el puto mundo a su alrededor… con un esfuerzo sobre humano casi hasta ser tentado en morderse la lengua no emitió sonidos ¡mierda! No era posible… solo miraba la piel de muñeca que se movía frente a él en espasmos y en temblores… ella… ella había soportado eso y más, ¡Dios! De solo pensar en que Bella hubiese aguantado la cera, las pinzas en sus pezones o el potro de madera, las varillas y hasta los grandes látigos y vibradores en partes pequeñas y sagradas era demasiado, demasiado hermoso, pero no necesario.

Apretó con sus manos los bordes de la silla.

- Sostente fuerte Isabella- la mesa fue levantada unos centímetros del suelo- ¡mírame! ¡Mira de lo que soy capaz!- salió de ella, un segundo, dos segundos, resopló – voy a follarte tan fuerte como solo yo soy capaz, di que pare y lo haré- su voz salió entrecortada tal cual como hablaría un hombre en plena carrera. Luchó por no gritarle que la amaba… ella pidió a ese hombre de todas las mujeres, eso sería lo que él le daba.

Isabella enredó las manos entre las cuerdas y echando la cabeza hacía atrás dejó que aquel dragón la tomará.

- ¡Por favor!

-¿Si?

-Yo… yo…- el tiempo se detuvo y miles de colores explotaron a su alrededor.

_Dios mío… _no articulo la palabra pero su grito fue desgarrador, no hubo límites, lo sintió hasta que su cerviz quemó como si hubiese sido penetrada por una varilla hirviente… y allí en ese momento supo que nunca la había follado realmente, que siempre le hizo el amor aún en sus momentos de delirio… y era absolutamente delicioso y solitario. Comenzó a convulsionar cuando sintió que su punto G detonaba hasta sentir que ella en sí misma era líquida y se perdía en un océano de lava roja. Su cuerpo se multiplicó una y mil veces hasta que aquello que ya no era placer la encegueció y perdió la conciencia hasta creer morir.

El mundo hubiese podido estallar a su alrededor y ella no hubiese sentido nada.

En el sopor vio como él la desataba y la llevaba a la cama… estaba tan cansada, tan cansada que simplemente cayó en un extraño mundo oscuro donde nada existía.

Pudieron ser horas, pero no, el agotamiento y los sucesivos orgasmos la habían sumergido en un sueño incómodo y pesado de unos minutos. Se vio liberada de las cuerdas y estaba desnuda sobre la cama, trató de pararse pero ninguno de sus miembros le respondían, le dolía cada poro. Esperanzada miró a su alrededor buscando, pero no, él no estaba, se llenó de angustia, haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas se paró de la cama, su piel estaba pegajosa y el centro de su cuerpo mandaba latigazos. Todo había terminado… ella lo había visto, el placer fue inhumano, pero nada de aquello fue real, no fue real para ella. Si, mucho placer y nada más. Tomó la sabana y se la envolvió en su cuerpo, caminó a tientas por aquel lugar, deseaba salir de allí de manera rápida. Abrió la puerta y se topó con una bolsa que contenía unos vaqueros, una camisa de seda blanca y ropa interior hermosa, además de una nota fría y seca _fue un placer señorita Isabella Swan, espero que le guste su ropa, en una hora vendrán a recogerla._

¡Ahí estaba! El peor latigazo de todos, la indiferencia que les ofrecía a cada una y la soledad tremenda mediando entre él y su sumisa… y era su culpa, ella lo orilló a eso _¡lo quiero todo! _Todo el decorado, le dio placer y le dio el adiós que nada decía. Quería ver al hombre que dejaba a sus mujeres soñando con él. Entendió que era la fantasía de que él se quedara con ellas al final de una jornada tan brutal era lo que lo ataban a él, al final sintió lástima por cada una… allí desnuda no era nada, absolutamente nada.

Tomó la ropa y se vistió con prontitud, aún tenía los vértigos y los espasmos, y ella solo deseaba abrazarlo.

Salió de apartamento con los hermosos zapatos de charol en sus manos y el auto oscuro la esperaba con la puerta abierta, caminó y se refugió en el.

En el recorrido hacia su apartamento repasó aquel camino, era el mismo de todas y creyó ser el mismo para ella, pero no, después del enorme túnel oscuro, el Aston Martin surgió de las calles y siguió al auto donde ella estaba. Isabella gimió llena de ternura, sabía que ninguna había tenido eso, el resto de la carretera Bella solo observaba el auto que la seguía.

Subió lentamente las escaleras y entró en el apartamento dejando la puerta abierta. Se sentó en el borde la cama y esperó a que él llegara, no tuvo que esperar demasiado. Edward con su abrigo y su armadura oscura recostado en la puerta.

- ¿Por qué no dijiste que parara?

- Lo siento baby - gimoteó.

Unos pasos frente a ella.

- ¿Te duele?

- Si, me duele, todo, todo me duele y me duele ahora, me duele aquí- y se llevó su mano a su pecho, en un segundo se sintió abrazada por casi ciento setenta libras de músculo. Pequeñas lágrimas en su rostro, no, no eran de dolor, eran de la soledad sombría y aterradora del sexo sin poesía que había tenido ese día y del cual no estaba acostumbrada.

- Me moría por tocarte y besarte nena.

- Lo sé, tenía que verlo Edward y fue hermoso y aterrador, tenía que verlo.

Edward tomó su rostro entre sus manos y besó sus labios casi de manera casta.

- Fuiste muy fuerte.

- No podía arrepentirme ángel, no podía, no niego que me gustó la crudeza, lo violento, pero eso no somos tú y yo.

- No, tú no eres eso Isabella, yo lo soy.

- Pero no conmigo.

- No.

Por unos momentos se miraron a los ojos.

- Dime una cosa baby ¿cruzamos una línea que no podíamos?

- Creo que fue necesario Bella, lo necesitábamos ambos- despejó los mechones de cabello oscuro de su frente.

- ¿Necesitas… eso?

-¡No!- y se paró furioso- claro que no Bella Swan, ¡mierda nena! Desde el primer día el sexo contigo ha sido alucinante mi amor ¿lo quieres tú?

- No lo necesito Edward, es demasiada soledad para ambos.

Él sonrió con su característica mueca arrogante.

- ¿Has leído sobre sexo tranquilo? ¿Aquel que parece que siempre está lleno de colores rosa y olor a jazmines y murmullos frágiles, nena?

- Si, si he leído.

- Pues nunca lo hemos tenido mi amor te lo aseguro, nunca ha sido tranquilo ni suave, porque no somos ni tranquilos ni suaves, por eso nunca necesité llevarte a ese maldito lugar, yo no necesito eso Bella, pues tú me das todo y más mi niña perversa, la diferencia radica en que somos iguales, todas las mujeres de mi vida eran corrientes hasta la misma Irina Adler, no había más allá de ella, pero tú eres diferente como lo soy yo, si muerdo lo haces tú, si exijo lo haces tú, si grito también lo haces, el verte atada, esposada sin poder ser lo que eres no es mi fantasía nena- se quitó el abrigo y la chaqueta- me gusta que me muerdas cuando te vienes Isabella- besó su cuello- y que me arañes y que me exijas, me gusta nuestra lucha de poder, me excita eso de ti.

- Han sido meses increíbles Edward, meses increíbles y perversos.

- Y lo seguirán siendo, no necesitamos cadenas, ni látigos, ni cuchillos.

- Quizás el jengibre- dijo con gesto tímido y él soltó la carcajada.

- Lo usarás en mi también- contestó con gesto oscuro- no sabes lo que me provoca.

Bella tembló y aún con el cansancio se lanzó hacia su boca y lo besó con dureza descarnada.

La bañó de manera lenta. Bella muy quieta se dejaba enjabonar, el shampoo fue vertido sobre su cabeza de manera tierna, Edward se agachó y con profunda concentración enjabonó cada parte de su cuerpo. Los moretones de sus pantorrillas y sus muñecas se adivinaban en su piel.

- Tranquilo Edward- le susurró- pasarán- los ojos verdes la miraron de manera seria. Bella pasó su mano por el cabello húmedo de él- Dime una cosa Edward – el jabón y las manos que la mimaban suspendieron su labor- ¿no me mostraste nada en ese cuarto de juegos, no es así, mi cielo?- pensaba en el pequeño corte en su vientre, el ofrecimiento de su sangre a ella, el compromiso cósmico de amarle hasta que el universo muriera. Edward alzó sus ojos y una mirada oscura llena de misterios, una sonrisa torcida y un tácito "no preguntes amor" que hizo que el corazón de la chica por un microsegundo parase. Posó su cabeza sobre su vientre y un beso en su ombligo juguetón que se arremolinó de manera perezosa para luego morder tentando en una amenaza lo dijo todo.

_Dios… no, no lo hizo._

/::/

Finalmente le tuvo que confesar que ninguna de las editoriales había deseado su libro, una sonora grosería salió de él.

- Son unos idiotas Isabella, dime cuales son y los jodo de por vida.

- No soy lo que están buscando- le dijo sentada en su mesa mientras sostenía a Darcy en su regazo.

Como Edward Cullen presidente de la enorme compañía la encaró.

- ¿Vas a rendirte Bella?- la retó con mirada de fuego.

- No, claro que no ángel.

- Lo vales, vales todo y más, cada palabra es maravillosa Bella, cada personaje, no voy a permitir que ese libro quede escondido porque unos imbéciles de mierda no saben que es literatura y se quedaron en los tiempos de Heminway, que se pudran.

El gato un animal extrañamente empático rugió con furia.

- Parece que Darcy está de acuerdo contigo.

- Tiene que estarlo nena- intentó tocar el animal, pero éste le dijo con un nuevo rugido que una cosa era defender a su ama y otra cosa permitir que él lo tocara- ¡maldito gato endemoniado!

_Estoy condenada a que estos dos peleen por mí siempre… si Bella, parece que estos dos no saben amar sino de manera posesiva._

Un día antes de partir él le anunció con una voz que no daba permiso a la discusión.

- Cuando regresemos de Londres tu libro estará en las estanterías Isabella.

- Pero…

Él levantó su mano de César imperioso.

- He dicho, nadie va humillarte más, no a Isabella Cullen.

Una chispa pícara surgió en ella.

- ¿Y si no quiero llevar tu apellido?

Oh Oh…

Tuvo que correr detrás de la isla de la enorme cocina del penthouse porque él furioso fue tras ella.

- No me hace gracia.

Bella parpadeó coqueta y traviesa.

- Oh baby ¿Cuándo aprenderás a sonreír?

- No con tus chistes Bella Cullen- la última palabra sonó como si un sello de hierro fuese impreso e impuesto.

- Llevaré orgullosa tu apellido Edward, soy tu territorio.

- Así es demonio terrible es en lo único que no voy a ceder.

_¡Ven! ¡Corre!... ¡corre! _

_¿Dónde vamos?_

_Al Bosque Edward… vamos al bosque, tengo que correr… tengo que correr ¡ven conmigo! _

Bella de ocho años lo tomaba de la mano y lo jalaba con fuerza… _vamos… vamos, mi madre dice que no puedes, pero debes venir conmigo… vamos, tenemos que ir juntos, los lobos nos esperan._

Se despertó en la noche, el cuerpo pequeño de Bella se arrinconaba casi de manera dolorosa en sus costillas.

- ¿A dónde quieres ir? Nunca entiendo lo que dices, nunca.

.

.

.

El rostro de Charlie Swan se presentó frente a ella lleno de decepción, necesitaba hablar con su padre; dos horas antes de viajar a Forks, Emmett informó que los socios de Solomon arquitectos habían parado la construcción del hotel en Brasil, pues se excedieron de presupuesto y se negaban a seguir construyendo, amenazaron que si no había una nueva partida de dinero el hotel pararía obras. El grito furioso se oyó en toda la compañía, Stella se vio llamando a cada uno de los socios y escuchó como cada uno era amenazado en ser demandado si paraban trabajos.

Bella pospuso varios días el viaje, dos días antes Alice, Peter y Rosalie habían empezado con los preparativos de la boda. Bella dejó que todos hablaran a su alrededor, por un momento Peter se le acercó de manera pausada.

- ¿Es demasiado para ti Isa?- Peter la conocía.

- Si, pero así deber ser.

- ¡Claro! La boda real en Nueva York.

Bella sonrió por lo bajo.

- Peter, Edward y yo ya somos uno- apretó sus muñecas, recordando el dolor- hay cadenas que nos unen de manera inexorable.

Peter vio el mínimo gesto en sus muñecas y una sombra en ellas. Se llevó las manos a su boca.

- ¡Dios! ¿Es verdad lo que dicen de él?- estaba aterrado, pero su amiga sólo atinó a darle aquella mirada de ojos oscuros que le decía todo- me asustas Isabella.

Si, una alquimia en su interior, aquel día en aquel cuarto había actuado en ella de forma extraña, estaba en plena transformación, era la compañera de un dragón demente.

David y Sue le habían preparado pastel y su cuarto estaba limpio, pintado y decorado para que ella volviera. La decepción del padre fue terrible tras el teléfono.

La firma de ingenieros y sus abogados comandados por Tanya Denali no cedían un mínimo, el trato era llegar hasta el final, Cullen Co se había comprometido a la inyección de capital, era la vida de más de veinte socios y casi dos mil trabajadores.

- Solo serán dos días Edward.

- ¡No!

- ¡Por favor!

- ¿Qué le pasa al maldito mundo que no quiere obedecer?

Estaba furioso, no debió decir las últimas palabras, Bella se le plantó en frente.

- Yo no te voy a obedecer Edward Anthony Cullen, no soy una oveja.

- Isabella- su voz resonó.

- Quiero ver a mi padre Edward, no le di su navidad y su año nuevo, no le he dado nada, nada, eres tú siempre baby, tú, es la última vez que voy estar frente a él como Isabella Swan- se paró frente a él- permitiré que me mandes con tu ejercito personal, no saldré sin ellos, yo te esperaré en mi casa, solo dos días, te lo juro que si no puedes agarro un avión y vuelvo.

- ¡No!- la tomó de la cintura, mas Bella pequeña y delicada con el ceño fruncido no permitió que él hiciese su juego de "todo lo arreglo llevándote a la cama"- ¡Demonios!-la soltó.

- Dime qué te preocupa ángel.

- ¡James! ¡Todo! Necesito hablar con tu padre, necesito que él me respete ¡maldición!

Bella sonrió con ternura.

- Deja de ser tan niño Edward Cullen, James no existe, él no existe, debe estar medio muerto en un hotelucho con esa mujer, Victoria ¿crees que peligras con él? James es un pobre tipo- Isabella, meses atrás había dejado de temerle a ese fantasma absurdo que era su novio de preparatoria, él ya no la podía tocar- ¿Todo? ¿Qué es todo? ¡Forks! Ese ya no es mi lugar, pero allí vive mi padre Edward- no supo porqué pero comenzó a llorar- mi amigo, mi compañero, ojala entendieras eso ¿Por qué no puedes entender eso?

No, él no podía entender la relación intrincada de Isabella con su padre ¿cómo? Si la relación con sus padres era una extensión de adioses, lejanías, omisiones, crueldades y mentiras.

Tomó el celular, llamó a su hermano Emmett y después a Jasper, y sin importar que uno era el hermano y otro su cuñado y ambos sus mejores amigos, gritó que si no se arreglaba el problema del maldito hotel, él iría con sus propias manos y lo derrumbaría piedra por piedra.

Tanya casi salta en su apartamento cuando escuchó la misma amenaza vía telefónica.

- Edward, hay miles de contratos firmados.

- No me importa.

- Mike Newton hizo de nuevo los planes y hacer la piscina en la terraza cuesta más de lo que él había presupuestado.

¡Al Fin! Una satisfacción.

- Despídelo.

- No puedo, es nuestro mejor arquitecto.

- Pues tu mejor arquitecto va a hacer que yo tenga que invertir más dinero ¡despídelo!

- Eso no lo hago yo.

- Dile a las pirañas de tus jefes que no quiero a Mike Newton en mi hotel, que lo manden a Hong Kong donde tienen el proyecto del Banco de Oriente, pero no lo quiero en Brasil, es eso o nada.

- Está bien- Tanya al otro lado de la línea volteaba los ojos ¿cómo diablos lo soportaban? – haré lo que tú digas, mañana nos reunimos en las oficinas, será una pelea a muerte señor Cullen.

- Yo siempre gano Tanya.

- Eres un maldito antipático.

Edward sonrió.

- Sin embargo te caigo bien ¿no es así Tanya?

- No, no me caes bien, solo que eres demasiado hermoso para odiarte maldito estúpido, y dile a Bella que es mi héroe.

La carcajada cínica resonó y la abogada pelirroja supo que a él le importaba un pepino lo que ella pensaba de él.

La heroína Isabella Swan escuchó la conversación, sabía que en el mundo Tanya Edward Cullen no significaba nada, pero no le gustaba para nada la voz de "lo puedo todo y debes hacer lo que yo quiera", que utilizaba y hacía que todas dijeran que si. Sin embargo era ella la que llevaba un anillo de compromiso.

- No tenías porque amenazar por a Mike Newton mi cielo.

- No, no tenía- hizo un gesto de indiferencia- dos días Bella, dos días y voy contigo.

- Lo he pospuesto durante cuatro días Edward- si todas decían que si, pero ella era su igual- voy a ir Edward ¿siempre será así? ¿No pretenderás que no visite a mi padre después de casarnos?

¡Claro que si! El viejo tendría que viajar. Mas el rostro de Bella esperando precisamente esa respuesta lo retaba.

Agarró su abrigo y salió durante una hora, cuando regresó Isabella lo esperaba con una taza de café y con pestañas coquetas.

- ¡Eres un demonio Isabella Swan! ¿No vas a permitir que haga mi representación de animal fiero?- estaba malditamente furioso, sin embargo el rostro de niña caprichosa derribaba sus defensas.

- ¿Yo? No me atrevería señor, sin embargo voy a Forks ángel- se acercó con la taza de café humeante- ¿quieres?

- Yo siempre quiero Isabella.

- ¿Café?

- Y todo lo demás- su voz bajó dos tonos- todo de ti.

Oh si, no estaba nada feliz, es más estaba frustrado. Durante la última noche de ella en Nueva York, Edward Cullen con su arma de sexo letal trató durante toda noche de convencerla de que dijera que no…

La tomó de manera tierna, agónica, brutal, salvaje… la mimó, le susurró palabras de fuego, pero ella no cedía para nada.

Sentado, viendo cómo empacaba su ropa y sus regalos su impotencia iba en aumento. En un momento dio un puño contra la cama y se paró de allí, la tomó de la cintura y la puso contra puerta.

- Por favor ángel, solo serán dos, tres días- la besó de manera febril.

- No tengo control sobre ti Bella- besó su cuello con desesperación.

- No deseo que pelees conmigo Edward, además pienso que es bueno que vaya preparando el terreno con Charlie- más, al segundo. Él ya había arrancado su blusa- ¡Dios! ¿Me necesitas tanto Cullen?- tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y puso una de sus manos en uno de sus hombros.

Él paró y la miró con ojos oscuros.

- La sola maldita pregunta ofende Isabella Swan ¿no me deseas igual?

Bella sonrió y se mordió los labios de manera sensual.

- La maldita pregunta ofende Cullen- llevó sus manos a su cabello cobre- este cabello cada día está mas hermoso señor mío.

En medio segundo estaban desnudos, no importaba que los guardaespaldas los esperaran afuera.

No despegaron sus ojos en aquel momento. La tomó de manera desesperada, él necesitaba sentir que aquel pueblo y todo lo que éste significaba para ella no era nada comparado con todo el mundo que él le ofrecía, casi al final él exigió algo… algo para él.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

En medio de la agonía, puso sus manos sobre su boca, pero él la apartó con fuerza y gimiendo volvió a preguntar.

- ¡Tú nombre!

- Isa…Isa…- aruñó su espalda, una embestida y un golpe de su espalda contra la puerta, exigiendo el nombre- Mi nombre… mi nombre… Isabella…

- ¿Isabella qué?

- Eres… eres malo… - de nuevo el brutal penetrar y se soltó por un segundo para golpear la puerta- Isabella…

- ¿Y? ¿Y?

Era insoportable… un solo nombre, uno solo y él podría calmar su tempestad por unos minutos.

- ¡Isabella! ¡Isabella Cullen!

Y el gesto tremendo de furia y placer contenido explotó en él para sin más ni más sonreír de manera perversa.

- ¡Si!... ¡diablos si!- la oyó gritar mientras que lo abrazaba con fuerza- ¡eres perfecta! Soy un maldito afortunado- y celebró su clímax y el marcar su territorio de forma feroz.

Durante todo el trayecto él estuvo en silencio, mientras que ella descansaba en su pecho y le hablaba en susurros de lo que pasaría cuando ambos volvieran a Nueva York con la bendición de su padre.

- Vas a ver baby, pondré mis manos sobre nuestra boda, tendrá el sello de los dos, haré algo bonito para que cuando estemos viejos nos acordemos de cómo fue aquel día, arreglaré nuestro apartamento antes de irnos a Londres, tendremos que llevar a nuestros niños Darcy y Rufus- soltó una carcajada- esos dos alguna vez tendrán que ser amigos.

- Quiero una casa grande, no deseo vivir en ese apartamento.

- ¿No?

-No, la cabaña, quiero cambiarla por una casa, me gusta el campo, un estudio hermoso para que escribas y otro para mi piano ¿quieres?

Bella apretó su camisa.

- Me encantará, una casa grande para todos.

- Un cuarto para Peter- finalmente sonrió.

- Oh si… - besó su barbilla- Lo aprecias ¿no es así niño malo?

Frunció su boca en un gesto juguetón.

- Me cae bien.

- Y eso es mucho para el Señor de la Torre, alguien que le agrade- bromeó con él.

- No tientes tu suerte Isabella, eres la única que me cae bien.

Bella chilló de risa.

- Tú también me caes bien Edward- recostó de nuevo su cabeza en su pecho y se concentró en escuchar su corazón palpitar.

El avión personal de la compañía prendía motores, anunciaron que ya era hora de despegar, en un segundo él apretó su mano con fuerza.

- Un día te dije que para mi todo es cuestión de adicción Bella, en este momento siento que empiezo un recorrido hacia la abstinencia.

Ella lo miró con ternura, se paró en sus pies y pegó su frente a la de él.

- Dos días, nada más, si pasan más, tomo un avión y corro hacia ti ángel- un beso pequeño- quiero verte en mi casa, la vas a derribar con toda tu estatura mi amor.

La tomó de su cintura y la levantó para darle un beso suave y lleno de pequeños significados. De nuevo el llamado y ella como pudo se soltó _¿Por qué siento que es más fácil para ti el que te vayas Isabella?_

_-_Oye- le dio un golpecillo sobre sus hombros- te amo- le brindó su cara de niña pequeña- cuando aterrice el avión te llamo, ángel.

Edward no contestó, parpadeó con furia concentrada _maldita compañía de porra… debería hacerla explotar._

La vio caminar con su pequeño maletín acompañada de Sam, Paul, Joseph y Harry… _Voltea… voltea ¡Swan! _y como si ella lo hubiese escuchado Isabella volteó y le dio un adiós con su mano pequeña.

- ¡Bella!- gritó- no vayas al bosque, no vayas al bosque.

La chica lo miró con cara curiosa, le mandó un beso con la mano, un pequeño beso que le prometía eternidad.

.

.

.

Ese día, la pobre Stella vio en vivo y en directo lo que era estar al frente del dragón en pleno.

Angie saltó y Lauren escasamente lo miró.

- ¿Los Solomon?- preguntó sin saludar.

- Vendrán en una hora Edward.

- Bien- pensaba joderlos hasta que pidieran piedad y si veía a Mike Newton frente a él, le partiría la cara.

Las tres secretarias se miraron.

- Bella se fue para su ciudad- Angie lo sabía.

- ¡Dios mío!- Stella se abanicó con unos papeles.

A la hora todos los arquitectos llegaron a la enorme oficina… y allí ardió Troya.

Al menos Mike Newton no estaba, lo habían mandado en la mañana con un boleto de no retorno por lo menos en dos años.

Llegó al aeropuerto en Seattle cinco horas después. Lo primero que hizo al bajar del avión fue poner un mensaje divertido en su celular.

**Edward**

**¡He llegado sana y salva! respira cariño, esta chica sabe que cuida un corazón.**

**Te amo.**

A los segundos el celular retumbó

**Bella,**

**Vuelve, el mundo se cae a pedazos y Nueva York es una tumba.**

**Te amo.**

**P.D**

**Vuelve.**

Llamó a su padre quien contestó feliz, le dijo que su cuarto estaba listo y que la reservación del pequeño hotel estaba ya hecha. No preguntó por el novio, Isabella intuyó que sería complicado que Charlie aceptara a Edward, pero no iba a permitir que sus dos hombres estuvieran en continua lid por ella durante el resto de su vida.

El viaje hacia Forks sería el día siguiente. Se quedaría en Seattle el resto de la noche en el impresionante hotel Pan Pacific, Bella sonrió por lo bajo, siempre lo mejor, entendió que cada paso desde que fue oficialmente la prometida de Edward Cullen era el alejarse de la sencilla chica de su madre. Por un momento miró hacia los cuatro meses en el camino y lo extrañó _algún día lo voy a convencer de hacer aquel viaje _porque si, extrañaba las noches en la carretera desértica con el cabello al viento y con su aire de hija de Renée, tratando de sacarle poesía al polvo.

No durmió muy bien, pues durante cuatro horas como niña adolescente habló con su novio de todo y de nada. Por un momento en la pantalla del ultra moderno ordenador ambos quedaron en silencio, ella interpretó aquello y le dijo:

- Te lo juro Edward me tendrás en tu puerta si no vienes mi cielo, yo te comprendo dueño del mundo… voy a volver.

- Voy a ir a tu casa nena, si he convencido a grandes empresas de invertir en mi Charlie no se podrá negar, verás Swan, soy fascinante cuando me lo propongo- trató de hacer una broma, pero su voz era nostálgica.

- Te extraño niño, dos, tres días y seré tuya para siempre baby.

.

.

.

Llovía….

_Clima Forks _se dijo.

Entró al pequeño pueblo y una sensación de tranquilidad la envolvió, Nueva York, que gran y hermosa ciudad, pero a veces en la marisma de aquella jungla extrañaba su pequeño hogar lleno de gente que conocía y que saludaba como si todos fuesen buenos amigos.

Estaba nerviosa, además, los dos autos que iban con ella no ayudaban para que Bella hiciese una entrada tranquila al pueblo y a su casa.

Vio a Charlie parado en el porche y quiso gritar de emoción, casi se tira del carro y como niña pequeña que no veía a su padre el primer día de preescolar corrió para abrazarlo tan fuerte hasta que no hubiese la mínima duda que lo extrañaba con todo su corazón.

- Hey- finalmente Charlie con voz rasgada, la saludó, estaba emocionado, pero como siempre trataba de no mostrar demasiado.

- Hey Pa- y lo volvió a abrazar- que bien que estoy en casa contigo, me siento feliz Charlie.

- Yo más Campanas- le corrió un mechón de su frente y sonrió de manera melancólica. Su niña se había ido a una ciudad enorme y ahora volvía siendo otra persona.

Bella adivinó aquello.

- Soy la misma papá, un poco más vieja.

- No, tú eres mi bebé- carraspeó y se apartó un poco- ven vamos adentro, llueve muy fuerte y no quiero que te enfermes. Miró por encima del hombro y observó a los cuatro guardaespaldas- diles que los invito a café.

- Vaya que amable jefe- Bella llamó a los cuatro hombres que caminaron incómodos en medio de la lluvia- Charlie los invita a café chicos.

- Es usted muy amable señor, le recibimos el café, pero no podemos entrar- Sam respondió con su voz de hombre de Nueva York, ese era su trabajo, ella era la mujer del jefe, pero sabían que ninguno podía ir más allá.

- Vamos Sam, hace frío.

- Gracias señorita, pero usted sabe que no podemos.

Charlie entendió el mensaje y levantó una ceja _oh si… porque el idiota los dejaría sin testículos._

Bella no insistió, se sintió incómoda, dio una vuelta con la vista por su calle y supo que todos sus vecinos veían los autos estacionados frente a su casa, pueblos pequeños donde todo se sabía.

Al entrar había un enorme aviso _BIENVENIDA A CASA._

- Papá- lo miró juguetona.

Y de la nada un David muy feliz y una Sue un poco tímida salieron a abrazarla de manera amorosa.

- ¿Fuiste tú la del cartel, Sue?

- ¡Fui yo!- David saltó- ¡fui yo!

Bella ahogó un suspiro.

- Oh que bien David, es bueno que los hermanos te esperen.

El niño de grandes ojos oscuros intercambió miradas con su madre, Sue le dio las gracias con los ojos, en esa sola frase todo el terror de varios meses por sentirse ella y su hijo unos intrusos en aquella casa construida para Isabella Swan se disiparon.

Respiró… el hogar, tan limpio, pequeño y bonito.

- Es bueno estar en casa Charlie.

- No es un apartamento en Manhattan pero…

- ¡Oh cállate jefe!- inmediatamente se quitó los zapatos como hacía cuando regresaba de la escuela, lo hizo con segunda intención.

- Isabella Swan ¿Cuándo vas a dejar el vicio de quitarte los zapatos cuando llegas?- Charlie regañó, Bella chilló de risa; si, era bueno estar en casa.

Se instaló en su cuarto, era igual, igual como lo había dejado la última vez que estuvo, su cama pequeña, su pequeña mesa de noche, el estante con sus viejos libros, su niñez de papá tranquilo y sábados de pizza volvieron.

- ¿Va a venir?-sentados ambos en la mesa del comedor padre e hija conversaban de manera tranquila, Sue y David estaban en los pisos de arriba dejando que ambos conversaran.

- Si puede si papá.

- ¿Si puede?- la pregunta fue sardónica.

- No seas así Charlie, él quiere tratar.

- ¿Quiere tratar? ¡Ja!

- ¡Charles Swan! no eres un cínico y deja de hacer eso conmigo porque no te queda, es un hombre muy ocupado, lleno de responsabilidades.

- Es un arrogante.

- Pero lo amo papi- Bella bajó la voz- ¿qué puedo hacer? Y él me ama igual o más, yo sé que no es un hombre fácil, es más es terriblemente complicado, lleno de cosas que me aterran y me sorprenden todo el día- tomó la mano de su padre- pero yo soy igual.

- Eres demasiado buena para él- Charlie correspondió el gesto apretando la mano de su hija- eres demasiado buena para cualquiera Campanas.

- No lo soy.

- Lo eres y no me contradigas niña, siempre lo fuiste, eres demasiado hasta para este viejo Bella, la mejor estudiante, nunca me diste un solo problema, me hacías de comer, me hiciste sentir orgulloso siempre, aún en esos meses en esa moto, yo me sentía orgulloso de ti chica, tan parecida en eso a tu madre, tan llena de vida, tan hambrienta de libertad, y leyendo y releyendo ese libro lo soy aún más ¿Quién es Edward Cullen? Un tipo rico, guapo, poderoso ¿pero qué sabe él de las luchas y batallas de mi pequeño cisne? ¿Sabe él lo fuerte que eres? ¿Te respeta?

Isabella parpadeó.

- Lo sabe, él lo sabe Charlie, me respeta, yo soy su igual, se lo he demostrado en todo- calló por un momento- No lo conoces, nadie lo conoce, solo yo, y todo eso que tú dices que él es, no es Edward Cullen papá, es un hombre con unas batallas que solo él ha librado, es mucho más que su apellido o su dinero ¿Quién crees que soy yo que amaría a alguien que sólo es dinero, belleza o poder? ¿Soy tan superficial?

- Claro que no- Charlie bajó la cabeza- lo siento hija.

Bella acercó la silla hacia su padre.

- Quiero que me perdones Pa, quiero que perdones lo que te oculté, lo que te he ocultado, mírame – los ojos de su padre iguales a los de ella la miraron de frente- no soy perfecta, no lo soy, él no lo es tampoco, pero es una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en la vida Charlie, tu, mamá y él, mis tres pilares, mis amigos. No sientas que tienes que competir con Edward Cullen, no sientas que te estoy desplazando, son amores diferentes, eres mi padre y te amo mucho y lo amo a él, quiero que lo aceptes como el hombre que elegí para mi, es mi decisión, es mi vida y yo elijo como vivirla para bien o para mal, déjame crecer Charlie, respeta eso de mi.

El jefe de policía de Forks, el padre de Isabella Swan suspiró, su niña pequeña había crecido y él no supo cuando, tan solo quería que ella volviera a su vida y sentir que era lo más importante en su mundo, pero era hora, su hija era una mujer, preciosa, fuerte y talentosa, si Renée estuviese viva seguramente le diría _déjala ir Charlie ¿no la educamos para eso? Has hecho un buen trabajo._

-Está bien Campanas, si él es quien tú quieres, yo lo acepto niña, debe haber algo bueno tras todo esa fachada de tirano terrible.

- Si lo hay.

- Pero no esperes que se lo ponga fácil- hizo un guiño divertido- quiero verlo en esta mesa hablando conmigo, pidiéndome permiso para casarse conmigo, será divertido ver como se las arregla con papá oso.

La chica corrió y lo abrazó.

- No seas malo Charlie.

- Por favor Bella, mi chica merece buenas batallas, él debe saber que no estás sola y que además tengo una pistola- ambos soltaron la carcajada, mas Bella en su interior se dijo _si supieras Charlie que ni siquiera eso lo detendría._

.

.

.

- Felicítame mi amor, peleé por ti y gané en su pequeña habitación sentada en su cama hablaba con voz bajita por teléfono.

- ¿Ah si Swan? ¿Tu padre ya no me odia?

- Él no te odia.

- Claro que si Bella, y lo comprendo nena, yo odiaría a quien se llevara – y calló, estaba sentado en la habitación de Mia- yo odiaría quien se llevara a mi hija, todos serían unos imbéciles.

- Oh nene, te extraño- un rayo se escuchó desde lejos- ¡Dios! llueve horrible Edward- el fantasmal árbol de frente a su ventana la asustó- como siempre- desde niña.

- No tengas miedo mi amor, yo estoy allí.

- Lo sé, me proteges, no tengo miedo, ya no lo tengo.

- Me gustaría estar allí y calentarte Swan- y su voz bajó dos tonos.

Ella ahogó una risa con su mano.

- Edward Cullen estoy en la habitación de mi niñez, en la casa de mi padre, eres un pervertido.

- Lo soy nena, vamos chica libros, sería como si fuera tu novio de secundaria y me escabullera en las noches para hacer cosas sucias allí.

- Charlie me va a escuchar- si, se sentía como de diecisiete.

- No, no lo hará Swan.

- Te amo Edward.

- Yo más… ¿qué Swan? te reto a que hagamos cosas malas en la casa de papá- salió del cuarto de la niña- no seas miedosa.

- No soy miedosa ¡Diablos! Eres una mala influencia ángel.

- Lo soy.

Bella corrió hacia su puerta, le puso pasador y con la excitación de violar ese lugar donde solo había pensado en libros se dispuso a hacer todo lo que no hizo y no quiso siendo adolescente.

- Bueno baby… que empiece la función.

- Charlie Swan no sabe en lo que se convirtió su niña.

- Una ninfa sedienta.

- Absoputamente cierto mi amor.

.

.

.

-¡Lo siento cariño! Te lo prometí- ¡diablos! No le había comprado el juego que él rogaba para su Wii- ¡perdóname!

La cara del niño mostraba su decepción, deseaba ese juego, pero era tan costoso y no se lo pidió a Charlie ni a Sue, se lo había contado a Bella días atrás con la esperanza que ella se lo trajera.

- No importa Bella.

- ¿Cómo que no? te lo mereces cariño. Voy a ir a Port Ángeles o al mismo Seattle por el, vas a ver.

Entendía la preocupación de Edward, pero realmente estaba incómoda con los hombres tras ella, hasta se turnaron para estar de noche frente a la casa, peleó con él por eso, pero fue inflexible y solo contestaba con un no de hierro.

- Es ridículo Edward.

- ¿Ah si? ¡No!

- Pero no he salido sino a visitar a mis vecinos y todos me miran raro.

-¡No!

- Ellos dan miedo.

- Es su trabajo y no insistas Isabella, ellos van donde tú vas y mañana cuando yo llegue irán el resto.

- Vas a asustar a todo el mundo.

- Mejor.

¿Ridículo? ¡Claro que si!...con un maldito demonio, ella ya no era Isabella Swan, era su prometida ¿por qué demonios tenía que negarse a eso? ¿Cuándo iba a comprender que estaba ya dentro de su mundo? Ese mundo lleno de paranoia, locura y maldito espectáculo de poder… además… cada minuto, cada segundo… unos ojos azules de idiota drogadicto y ex novio demente la esperaban.

Y los Solomon no cedían un mínimo. Tanya contraatacó con una amenaza de demanda y Emmett hizo lo mismo.

- Entonces, que el hotel no se construya- dijo con voz pausada.

- No puedes hacer eso, falta la mitad.

- Un hotel más o uno menos me tienen sin cuidado.

- Son millones de dólares hermano, hemos hecho grandes inversiones en estos últimos años, y que tú, por comportarte como un dictador sin el mínimo aprecio por el trabajo de los demás no tienes el maldito derecho a tirarlo por la borda.

- No me sermonees Emmett.

- Entonces deja de comportarte como una mula.

Parado en la ventana de su oficina miró la ciudad.

- No entiendes Emmett, si cedo a ésto, cedo a todo con ellos, diles que daré la mitad del dinero que necesitan si me dan un diez por ciento más de las acciones del hotel y de las tres nuevas construcciones que piensan hacer.

- ¿Cuáles? ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Eso es lo que nos diferencia hermano, eres demasiado inocente, es la hora de que Solomon no me joda más.

La lluvia no cedía, y llovía en toda la península de una forma rotunda y sin tregua. Durante el día anterior se la pasó saludando a todos sus conocidos y tratando de hacer sentir bien a su padre, fue con él a almorzar al restaurante del pueblo, donde ella como niña pequeña se atiborró de mermelada de moras y pastel del chocolate. Lo único molesto era que los hombres enormes que vestían de negro tenían a medio pueblo nervioso.

- Amo este lugar Charlie, has hecho de este pueblo un lugar tranquilo- se sentía orgullosa de eso.

Tenía la pregunta enredada en la lengua, deseaba saber si aquel lugar ya era seguro para ella, estaba harta de tener que mirar por encima del hombro de todos y esperar que él con sus ojos azules la sorprendiera.

- Siempre lo ha sido Bella, lo que pasa es que si lo comparas con Nueva York.

- Si, diferente- jugueteó con la cuchara- ¿James Morris?

- Hace meses que no se sabe de él, lo único es que no ha vuelto a la ciudad, probablemente está lejos con esa mujer con quien anda, el chico no está muy bien, dicen que es un desperdicio humano.

Bella bajó la cabeza, se estremeció al entender que ni siquiera pesar sentía.

.

.

.

La vieja camioneta roja, la amaba con todo su corazón y Charlie la había mantenido intacta y hermosa. Se negó a ir en los autos alquilados por Cullen Co y se la pasó en ella andando por todo el pueblo, era tonto y sensiblero pero no le importaba, lo único malo eran los autos que la seguían.

- ¡Por favor Sam! ¡Basta ya!- estaba harta, deseaba ir con su padre a la reservación, caminar en la playa y tentarse a parar de nuevo en los acantilados, quería caminar por el bosque como lo hacía desde pequeña y sentarse en el enorme prado, pero no, no podía los hombres la seguían por todas partes y eso la tenía hasta la coronilla. Realmente la vigilancia sobre ella era asfixiante y agotadora ¿Por qué no podía caminar por donde deseaba y disfrutar por última vez de ser Isabella Swan? ¿Hasta cuándo Edward trataría de ejercer ese tipo de presión sobre ella? Desde la ventana de su habitación podía divisar el bosque enorme que la llamaba.

Se puso sus vaqueros, su vieja capucha y con la despreocupación de una adolescente agarró las llaves de la camioneta.

- Sue, dile a papá que fui a Port Ángeles- le guiñó un ojo- voy a comprar un regalo a alguien, quiero ir a mi vieja librería y sentir que soy Bella Swan de nuevo ¿quieres ir?

- ¿Con está lluvia Bella?

- No seas cobarde Sue.

- Cariño lo siento, pero no deseo salir, este clima me agota, linda.

Bella suspiró, salió con gesto rebelde en su rostro.

Prendió su camioneta y salió del viejo garaje. Al segundo fue seguida por los dos autos. Prendió la radio y puso una canción a todo volumen.

A los cinco minutos hacía que los hombres dieran junto a ella vueltas tontas en la pequeña ciudad, paró en una estación de gas y volvió de nuevo rodear las calles. Si, era infantil y tonto lo que iba a hacer pero esta era su última vez, la última donde ella podría sentir que solo era Bella anónima y sola. Miró el retrovisor y sin pensarlo dos veces dio la vuelta en U en una de las calles, se escondió en una calle cerrada y esperó a que los hombres pasaran por su lado, cinco minutos y de nuevo. El motor arrancó _gracias papá… _un motor nuevo para su vieja máquina.

Tomó la avenida Forks hacia la división St y en medio de la lluvia su vieja Chevy se dirigió hacia la enorme carretera que en una hora y media la llevaría a Port Ángeles.

¡Diablos! ¿Podría ser más egoísta y tonta? Si, si podría serlo, solo deseaba estar tranquila sin la presión de todo el mundo mirándola y sin la sensación de que Edward Cullen manejaba cada uno de sus pasos.

Su maldito corazón vino a la vida, parpadeó de manera profusa… ¡No! no era la droga… no estaba alucinando… al fin, años, años en que la había esperado como un animal agónico… la maldita de Victoria le había gritado hacía una semana _¿A quién esperas Idiota? Ella no te pertenece… no esperes más, no esperes más… _a los segundos le tiró una revista en su cara, la pobre idiota - quien trató de ocultar la verdad de Isabella - sin poderse controlar, prendió en él de nuevo el fuego de la obsesión por Bella… allí estaba su chica, la única, la que el amaba… por la que él sería de nuevo un ser humano… ¡No! ella no se casaría… ¿Quién?

- Ella me lo prometió.

- ¡No te prometió nada imbécil! La golpeaste, intentaste violarla.

- ¡No es verdad!

- ¿Se te olvida que yo estuve allí? ¡Lo hice por ti!

¡Dinero! ¡Necesitaba dinero! Le gritó a su padre por teléfono y lo amenazó con volver a la ciudad si no le depositaba cien mil dólares a su cuenta, pero el maldito avaro se negó, tan solo le dio cinco mil dólares ¡Cinco mil! Eso era una limosna, se prometió no comprar droga, pero la promesa se hizo humo… estaba tan lleno de mierda por dentro, tan lleno de veneno, temblaba… _ella me lo prometió… ¿no es así cisne bonito? ¡No puedes! ¡No puedes!_

Compró el juego para David, caminó por las calles de aquella ciudad tranquila, se tomó un café en un Starbucks, fue al enorme K- Mart donde sintió que era la chica que solo contaba con pocos dólares en su billetera para comprar una linda camiseta ¡esa época! Donde todo era tan simple y fácil. Pero aquel pensamiento la ahogó, no deseaba volver a ese punto, ya no, era ahora otra persona y ésta le gustaba mucho más que la de aquella niña tímida, insegura y miedosa. Era hora de aceptarlo todo, lo bueno y lo no tan bueno, porque al final ella era el corazón y el alma de Edward Cullen… ¡Carajo! Había apagado el celular, éste estaba en la guantera de su camioneta. Corrió hacía la librería su última parada y de nuevo volvería a Forks, en seis horas estaría Edward en su casa y si sabía que ella se le había escapado a su vigilancia, serían los pobres hombres quienes pagarían las consecuencias.

Los círculos se cierran ¿existe el azar? No, a veces las puertas que hemos dejado entre abiertas necesitan ser cerradas, los puntos de la vida se buscan y se encuentran, no existen las coincidencias.

Ese día.

Diez de enero… desde lejos, con ojos de animal de rapiña, James la observaba. Ella lo llamó, no supo cómo pero James Morris sintió el llamado ¡ella lo esperaba! Victoria sin voluntad a su lado en el enorme Porche sintió que había perdido la batalla, Bella Swan caminaba por la calle y como siempre en el ángulo de visión de su amante no existía nadie más… ¡maldita droga! Que, sin piedad, exigía entrar de nuevo a sus sistemas y que los obligó a salir en medio del día a buscarla al viejo y cínico expendedor… temblaba, agarró el brazo de James.

- ¡No!

- Bella- lo escuchó que repetía, observó su rostro y éste como por arte de magia volvió a recobrar la belleza traviesa que ella amaba… y no, no era por ella por la cual él vibraba. El chico carcajeó- ¡mírala Vicky! ¿No es hermosa? Y aún maneja esa mierda de cacharro.

Con el libro bajo su brazo y el regalo de David, Isabella miró el reloj.

Horas.

Minutos.

Y Edward estaría en casa con ella… a metros observó su Chevy estacionado en la pequeña calle, él odiaría aquel auto, lo sabía _¿Por qué diablos tienes que tener tantos prejuicios con mi dinero? ¡Es dinero! ¡Me importa un pito el dinero Bella! No soy eso, pero es mi manera de hacerte la vida más fácil…_

Sonrió, no, ya no estaba sola, aún en la calles de Port Ángeles- sin el circo Cullen a su alrededor- entendió que desde hacía un año, siempre de la mano caminaba, aún en la distancia, con Edward Cullen.

Sacó las llaves de su capucha, abrió la puerta de su auto, se aprestaba a llamar a Sam y volver a casa, mas una sensación antigua recorrió su columna vertebral, volteó y gritó.

- Has vuelto cisne bonito, te he esperado años.

_¡Dios mío sálvame!_

**Ha llegado….**

**Ámenme o Déjenme dejar comentarios es casi tan bueno como entender que el sexo puede ser muy sucio, muy tierno y tremendo si es de la mano de alguien a quien tú ames….o de la mano de Edward Cullen.**

**Bueno mis niñas, como dije arriba esta historia va dedicada a todas…como siempre mi total vergüenza por no poder devolver a cada una sus bellos comentarios, sus preguntas y todas aquellas dudas la cuales preguntas. Como han visto mis amores soy de las que escribo largo y tendido y contestar un simple gracias para mi es tan poco, tan frío y a veces tan impersonal, pues aunque no las conozco quiero darles a cada una un comentario bello, largo, lleno de hermosos significados, pues el tiempo que le dedican a está historia para mi vale oro y es precioso. No crean que mi silencio es ego o vanidad es simplemente que frente a sus palabras y tiempo yo no tengo palabras. Amo cada comentario, y cada uno de estos es pensado, reflexionado y querido.**

**A mis amigas:**

**Melisa.**

**Ximena, el motor y la risa de esto.**

**Belén mi precioso bebé bonito.**

**Ely, mi chica linda.**

**Y a Ginnete mi preciosa Beta que ha tenido que pasar campos minados con esta cosa.**

**Antes de irme quiero recomendar una historia, una historia que ha llegado a mi corazón, por la entrega, dedicación y esfuerzo que esta hermosa escritora le pone a ella: DUEÑO DE MI DESTINO: Sara- Crish Cullen, todas la conocen, maravillosa y talentosa,**

**Niñas apoyen las historias las que llevan tiempo y a las chicas nuevas que ponen su cariño y amor a cada letra, todas merecen un lindo comentario. **


	57. Chapter 57 Enero y la Lluvia

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer.**_

_**Gracias a todas las chicas que me leen, que comentan y que de manera fantasma me acompañan por este camino del caos.**_

_**Gracias por sus mensajes de apoyo y de cariño, son gasolina para que no sea tan agotador este trasegar.**_

_**Capítulo dedicado a ella…quien siempre ha sabido por donde va, pero que a veces tiene la tonta tentación de desviarse.**_

_**Música.**_

_**Won´t Back Down: Eminem**_

_**Wings of a Buterfly: Him.**_

_**The Unforgiven: Metalica.**_

**EL LÍMITE DEL CAOS.**

**ENERO Y LA LLUVIA.**

Se topó con ella de camino a los casilleros. La hija del estúpido jefe de la policía en Forks, Isabella Swan, una niña flaca y sin gracia. Tenía unos vaqueros desteñidos, una camiseta con la imagen de una vieja banda de rock y una capucha negra que la protegía de todos. El aspecto contrastaba con la típica adolescente de colores chillones y deseos de sobresalir. Era ridícula y sosa, una cosilla sin nada que le atrajera, definitivamente algo insignificante para James quien medía la belleza por la cantidad de silicona que una chica podía soportar en su pecho. Isabella Swan, tenía el aspecto de muchachito desaliñado que de una chica… _Swan… ¿cisne? _parecía más un ratón escurrido y tonto.

Para James, la niña ratón no merecía el mínimo cuidado; pero como siempre, él se divertía haciéndolas suspirar a todas, sus ojos azules, su cabello rubio, los vaqueros desteñidos y su andar de pandillero con un cigarrillo a medio fumar eran la obsesión de todo el instituto. Caminaba por los pasillos con su aire de niño rico e interesante, sabiéndose el ideal de todas las bobas adolescentes que soñaban con que él las mirase, James Morris, era en la tonta escala social de la prepa, el príncipe azul, sí James Morris te miraba, finalmente habías logrado ser alguien "especial" una A en la muy complicada e idiota escala social de la "típica escuela americana".

Odiaba estudiar ¿Quién quiere estudiar, cuando tú papi te va a heredar doscientos millones de dólares? Sin embargo, lo tenía que hacer, papá Morris era un viejo estúpido que aún creía que su único hijo podría hacerle frente a la fortuna y a la responsabilidad de heredar la gran empresa de farmacéuticos que éste fundó en los años setentas. Su madre una joven pueblerina e ignorante, que obligó al viejo a quedarse en aquel pueblo olvidado de Washington por temor a enfrentarse con las grandes ciudades y con el mundo de clase alta de una ciudad como Seattle o Nueva York; en Forks era la reina y allí se quedaría. Todos sabían que Diane manejaba al pobre viejo como se le daba la gana. Ésta crió a su "niño" como si fuera de algodón, el pequeño Jimmy abría la boca y todos en la casa tenían que correr antes de que a la madre le diera un ataque de nervios.

A los once años de edad el rubio niño estaba prácticamente perdido para todo, era grosero, caprichoso, sin el menor respeto a sus padres y a todo lo que le rodeaba. Cada juguete, objeto o persona a su alrededor era dañado, roto o desechado. Su madre le hizo creer que él se merecía todo, por lo tanto tener el mínimo de aprecio por los demás estaba sobrevalorado. Estudió en varias escuelas privadas, pero de todas lo echaban, aún con la fortuna de su padre, ninguno quería tener esa molestia de niño inútil que se burlaba de sus maestros, y que jamás fue capaz de sacar una buena nota.

A los catorce estaba atrasado en su escolaridad y a él no le importaba. Al final para evitar la vergüenza Christopher, su padre, lo matriculó en el instituto Forks para que allí intentara al menos terminar la secundaria. Llegó allí con su aire de niño rico, misterioso y rebelde; de un momento a otro se convirtió en el chico más popular de la escuela. No era nada inteligente, pero tenía carisma y un dejo de peligro a su alrededor.

Victoria llegó a él siendo una niña y se enamoró del muchacho quien la trataba como si fuese una escoba vieja. Se rodeó de algunos chicos aburridos que odiaban el pueblo, y que veía en el una cárcel de la cual no podían salir. James se convirtió en el aquel que les daba licor, viajes en su auto costoso a Port Angeles y ser alguien por el sólo hecho de andar con el niño dorado de la escuela. Laurent era su mayor admirador y la sanguijuela por excelencia, nadie sabia que James los despreciaba a todos, y que se burlaba de cada uno, él y los millones de papá lo sacarían de allí, no veía la hora de cumplir la mayoría de edad, reclamar lo que por derecho le pertenecía e irse de juerga por el mundo.

Las aspiraciones que manejaban la vida de papá Morris eran: trabajo, universidad responsabilidad. Todas éstas eran una estúpida mierda para Jimmy. Pero mientras que eso pasaba, él vio la preparatoria Forks como el pequeño escenario para brillar y hacer de todos sus pequeños esclavos. Siempre estaba metido en problemas y el tonto del comisario- Charlie Swan- siempre intentaba ponerlo a él y a su pandilla a raya_. _Su padre siempre lo sacaba de todo, y a los días James volvía, el pequeño pueblo era un ensayo para sus patanadas, aunque el comisario Swan era el que le imponía límites y lo odiaba por eso, maldito viejo cabrón y pobre ¿qué podría hacer éste con un sueldo de tan sólo setecientos dólares a la semana? Eso se gastaba en él, en licor con sus amigos y en unas bonitas y blancas líneas de coca en dos días.

La niña, hija del tonto policía llegó a la escuela y todos se quedaron viéndola. Entró a la enorme cafetería de la escuela, parecía perdida, tenía como diez libros en la mano e intentaba leer cuando cruzaba por entre las mesas para llegar a hacer la fila para el desayuno. Victoria, tratando de hacerse la graciosa y de congraciarse con su muy lindo novio, le puso zancadilla, Isabella cayó en medio de todos los estudiantes y escuchó las risas de los chicos que se burlaban de su torpeza. Victoria se paró y con gesto burlón le dijo:

- Lo siento niña- la pelirroja no trató de ayudarla y le dio una patada a uno de sus libros.

La pequeña Bella de sólo quince años se le quedó mirando con gesto indiferente, Tyler Crowley se acercó y la ayudo a pararse, mientras tanto James le dio la espalda sin siquiera mirar su rostro.

Durante meses la muy oscura y tímida chica se convirtió en una especie de celebridad en la escuela, era la mejor estudiante, ganadora de los concursos de deletreo y merecedora del premio a la mejor escritora de toda la escuela. Para los amigos de James y para él mismo, era una rata extraña que no merecía la pena.

Un día el niño Morris estrelló su auto contra una patrulla de la policía, Charlie Swan sin miedo a la fortuna del viejo Cristopher y a sus abogados, metió al niño al calabozo y demoró dos días la salida, quería darle una lección para que aprendiera a respetar.

- Mi padre hará que te despidan policía de mierda ¡hijo de puta! - gritaba, pero el espíritu tranquilo del comisario se hizo de oídos sordos y esperó que el muchacho se calmara para sacarlo de allí.

Furioso, él y su madre le exigieron al viejo que hiciera todo lo posible para que Charlie Swan fuese despedido, mas Christopher no hizo nada, con pesar y con decepción se dio cuenta que su hijo se le había salido de las manos y que Charlie Swan había sido el único en poner en su lugar al muchacho.

Buscando el desahogo de la "afrenta" James se desquitó con la tonta Victoria, quien siempre lo recibía en su casa, donde ella vivía con su hermana y con el esposo de ésta.

Cuando vio a "ratón Swan" tratando de de abrir los casilleros decidió que se vengaría del maldito policía jodiendo a su hija. Nunca la había visto de frente, ¿Quién se fija en una perra tonta que se la pasa metida en una biblioteca? Ese día James con su aspecto de gañán y con su cabello rubio y ojos azules se le acercó a la tímida Bella. Puso sus manos en la puerta del casillero y no permitió que ella lo abriera.

- Hola Bella, hoy estás más bonita que todos los días-mentía, ni siquiera le había visto su cara.

La niña Swan miró hacía los lados, su capucha le tapaba casi toda su cabeza y tan sólo atinó a decir.

- Hola James- ella temblaba, James Morris le hablaba ¡le hablaba a ella! - ¿Cómo estás?- su vocecita era dulce y bonita y para él dicha voz de pequeño turpial le fue tonta.

- No tan bien como tú, cisne bonito- sin que ella le diera permiso, él le quitó la capucha y se topó con los ojos castaños, con un rubor de manzana y con un gesto de mordedura de labios ¡mierda! La cosa esa era bonita, nunca se había fijado en ella de verdad, con razón tenía a media escuela loca- ¿me prestas tu tarea de álgebra?

Isabella durante meses escuchó a su padre contar en la mesa los dolores de cabeza que este chico le daba a él y a todo el pueblo, pero ella era una adolescente, que estaba leyendo por quinta vez "Cumbres Borrascosas" y que veía en el chico Morris el sueño de tonta niña romántica….si, James Morris, le hablaba a ella. ¡Dios! Heatcliff salía de sus libros y la miraba, estaba tontamente emocionada.

- Claro James- sacó su cuaderno de notas- pero deberías estudiar, mañana habrá examen.

- No me interesa ganar un puto examen- no sabía porque pero el cabello castaño lo tenía hipnotizado- ¡vamos Bella!- se acercó ¡olía delicioso la pequeña perrita!- no eres tan aburrida como todos piensan- ¿qué ganas con estudiar tanto?

Bella parpadeó frente a él ¿porqué James le hablaba?

- Me gusta estudiar.

- No, no te gusta, pienso que lo haces para dártela de una jodida genio.

La chica pequeña, hija de Renné no le gustó el tono de la voz burlona del chico, odiaba que le dijeran que estudiar y leer era cosa de tontos, ella no era ninguna tonta…el espíritu rebelde que en ella se gestaba y que poco a poco iba creciendo de manera tímida se armó frente al muchacho. Levantó su barbilla en gesto de lucha.

- Estudio porque me gusta, no por hacerme la importante y pásame mi cuaderno de álgebra- con fuerza le arrebató el cuaderno y trató de cerrar su casillero.

_¡Perra!_

- ¡Oye!- la tomó de la muñeca y la arrinconó contra el frío hierro de los casilleros de metal- Hueles rico Bella bonita… muy bien.

- ¡Tú no! hueles a cigarrillo y a perfume barato- la sorpresa fue que James Morris se acercó a ella y pegó su nariz de su cuello, dándole un tierno beso en el cuello. Bella se asustó.

- ¿Quieres salir conmigo cisne? Tú y yo… ¡vamos! Di que si.

- No- Se moría por decir que si, sus héroes románticos estaban en aquel chico por el cual todas suspiraban- tienes novia.

- ¿Victoria? No se lo diremos… la perra es tonta- un guiño desde sus impresionantes ojos azules y el corazón de la niña saltó de emoción. Isabella Swan, a los quince años de edad, inocente y pura, estaba ya adentrándose en la piel de aquella mujer que en un futuro se compararía con una ninfa. Secretamente ya leía Sade y Anais Nin y soñaba con un amor de fuego y con permitir que Heatcliff o Darcy se apoderaran de su vida…. ¡James Morris! ¿Podría ser él? Sin embargo algo en los ojos del chico no le gustaba.

- ¡Suéltame! Sino le diré al director y a mi papá.

Los labios voluptuosos del chico Morris intentaron hacer un gesto burlón _vaya…vaya…la perrita tiene carácter._

- ¿No te aburres de ser la niña idiota de papá cisne bonito?

Oh si, la hija de Renne estaba agotada, aburrida de ser siempre frente a su padre una niña buena. Pero la presencia peligrosa de Jimmy la asustó, la asustó más por ella que por él, el espíritu de mamá corría como loco por todas partes y fue por eso que se soltó del peligroso chico y salió corriendo por los pasillos de la enorme escuela.

Desde ese día el chico malo de Forks se obsesionó con la niña buena, pero ésta le huía. La vanidad del muchacho le hizo creer que Isabella Swan huía por que ella gustaba de él, por lo tanto se regodeaba de burlarse de ella en clase. Cada vez que podía jalaba su cabello, le deslizaba dibujos obscenos en sus cuadernos, la perseguía en la escuela, o se sentaba a su lado en los enormes laboratorios de biología.

La fuerza de Isabella frente a las mofas de James era tal que poco a poco ambos polarizaron la escuela, ella tácitamente desde su silencio comandaba las huestes de todas las chicas y chicos tímidos, pequeños nerds de la matemática o de los libros. Bella sin querer desplazó a las populares niñas fresas y ella en su silencio se convirtió en la reina de la escuela Forks.

En agosto del 2004 Isabella y su mundo de niña libros explotó cuando su madre murió en un terrible accidente. Por días encerrada en su habitación - sin derramar una lágrima Bella - rememoró a su mamá Renne viendo cada foto, video o mapa de todos aquellos caminos que había recorrido con su madre trashumante y libre.

Charlie no presionó que ella fuera a la escuela, porque él la necesitaba cerca para ser la que lo sostuviera en aquel luto silencioso. Por amor a su viejo Isabella lo acompañó a pescar, le hizo de comer lo que Charlie deseaba y se quedó los sábados con él, como rito de su pequeña vida de hombre corriente. Se sentó en el viejo sofá y celebró con Charlie de -manera fingida- los triunfos de sus equipos favoritos de béisbol y fútbol. No se atrevió a llorar, si lloraba, ella se resignaba a la muerte de ese ser mágico que era su madre, aún así se asfixiaba totalmente.

Tenía buenos amigos en la escuela, todos ellos la adoraban, porque veían en ella a alguien en quien confiar; la admiraban pues la nena de pequeña estatura era para todos sus amigos el descanso de la muy cruel presión por ser la más popular, ella lo era y ni siquiera se esforzaba por ello.

Al volver del luto y reanudar las clases, Isabella con dieciséis años emergió hermosa y con deseos de libertad. Secretamente deseaba bailar e ir a partes de aquel mundo del bosque y de mar que la península olímpica le ofrecía. Sus amigos de la reserva quienes vivían mucho más libres de todos los tontos ritos de paso de la escuela la llevaron a conocer lugares en el bosque que ella sola no se atrevía a pasar, más allá de las fronteras impuestas por la protección de su padre. Uno de los chicos de la reserva - Isaac - le mostró su vieja moto y ella con sonrisa coqueta lo convenció que la dejase montarla en la planicie.

- No le dirás a mi papá ¿no es así Isaac?

- Oh no, claro que no, ninguna de las chicas de la reservación monta moto Bella, eres un caso raro.

- Mamá me enseñó, me dijo que algún día yo lo necesitaría para ir donde quisiera _oh si baby…música, libertad y el viento del camino._

También desafiando hasta el mismo temor de toda la pequeña e inocente pandilla de la Push, Isabella hacía su incursión al gran salto de los acantilados. La primera vez que se lanzó a la mar, parada en las orillas y mirando hacia abajo, la niña dulce de Charlie Swan con el vértigo y la adrenalina a flor de piel, presintió que ella necesitaba ser parte de la violencia de las olas, que algo en ella la llamaba al drama profundo y que con su pequeño cuerpo estaba dispuesta a vivir algo tremendo y sobrevivir para contarlo y sobre todo para escribirlo.

La primera vez que lo hizo, gritó tan fuerte que pensó que los pulmones se le reventarían y cuando se hundió en las frías aguas del mar Pacífico una extraña sensación de fuego la recorrió desde la punta de los dedos hasta su cabeza, si, ella era igual a su madre, con hambre de vivir y con ansía de saber que existía más allá de Forks, de los cuidados de su padre, de los limites de su casa y del hecho de ser la niña maravilla que todos admiraban. Poco a poco la lectura le fue provocando un deseo oscuro de probar, de saber y de vivir, quería que el mundo de los libros vinieran a ella…quería todo y lo quería ya.

Llevaba un diario desde que era una niña, y las páginas que abarcaban desde los quince a los dieciséis hablaban de dicho deseo.

Con sus amigas iba a Port Angeles donde ella como loca recorría las librerías, no eran muchas, pero las pocas le servían para conseguir los libros que deseaba. En uno de aquellos recorridos con sus amigas, una de ellas con identificaciones falsas, maquilladas como mujeres mayores, muertas de miedo se metieron a un bar donde se bailaba y se bebía. El hombre las miró de arriba abajo, sabía que eran unas niñas, pero el hombre acostumbrado a que todos los niños aburridos de una ciudad poco emocionante aparecieran por allí los dejaba pasar. No sin antes hacerles una advertencia.

- ¡No bebidas!

Bella se mordió su boca rosa, y como niña linda dijo.

- No señor, somos chicas buenas- lo dijo en tono de burla ingenua, y todas sus amigas inocentonas temblaron y rieron con ganas, cada una por primera vez salía de las protección de papá. Isabella con sus trenzas y su labial coral, en ese momento de su vida, con el mundo de libros y palabras profanas que hervían en su cabeza, no era tan inocente e ingenua como todos creían.

Entró al bar y se decepcionó un poco, deseaba ver algo oscuro y sórdido, algo Charles Bukowski, pero no, era un lugar normal, con música ruidosa y gente aburrida, sin embargo estaba emocionada. Todas se sentaron en una mesa pequeña a observar la gente que allí estaba, nada emocionante. Bella se preguntaba ¿Dónde estaban aquellas personas que vivían al límite de todo? Quería conocer a una, a alguien que le mostrara que el mundo de las palabras en que ella vivía sumergida era real, y que existían seres que estaba fuera de la ley, de la norma y al borde del caos.

Una vieja canción que le hizo recordar a su madre y sus días de baile en Nueva Orleáns la hizo saltar.

- ¡Bella!- le gritó una de sus amigas, la cual trató de tomarla de una mano y llevarla de nuevo a la silla- nos vamos ya… ¿te imaginas que tú papá lo sepa?

Pero la música y la imagen de su hermosa madre con su cabello avellana bailando en medio del calor con ella en el centro de la sala de su casa eran emocionantes y evocadoras. No, no le importaba que estuviera en un bar sucio y frío y que todos allí la mirasen de forma extraña.

- ¡Vamos Natty! ¡Baila conmigo!- Esa era la niña Swan, la que era linda, la que adoraba bailar, aunque no lo hiciera bien y la cual la muerte de su madre era lo único que la ensombrecía, no sabía lo que le esperaba y como unos ojos azules que la miraban desde otra mesa divertidos y malvados se burlaban de ella.

Arrastró a su amiga al centro y comenzó a bailar, sin que le importara nada. Durante cuatro minutos que duro la canción Isabella fue feliz y libre, se encontraba viviendo su adolescencia y no tenía porque estar cumpliendo el ser la niña buena de papá. Al terminar la canción los rostros asustados de sus amigas le dijeron que era hora de volver, pero ella deseaba quedarse un momento más, un solo momento, no deseaba ir a casa donde allí se encerraba junto a su melancólico padre. Bella- joven y con la nostalgia de mamá - juzgaba de manera injusta a su viejo, ella lo amaba, pero el ideal de Renne gritando libertad en su cabeza, la ansiaba. Vio el rostro de su amoroso padre quien intentaba darle un hogar y una vida normal y tranquila, Charlie que trataba de entablar una conversación con ella sobre sus libros, aunque él no fuese el hombre más culto del mundo, quien le prometió una camioneta en su cumpleaños, Charlie su amigo, fue entonces que miró a su alrededor y se sintió culpable por estar en ese lugar y no en casa con él.

- Si, vamonos, es tarde- con una servilleta se limpio el labial y salió de allí sin mirar hacía atrás. Sin embargo, adoró bailar.

A las afueras del bar, James. Todas se toparon con el niño malo.

- Vaya, vaya ¿Quién lo diría que las tontas perras buenas venían a estos lugares? ¿Qué diría tu papá el poli, cisne bonito? – fumaba un cigarrillo y estaba recostado en su auto.

Todas las chicas se estremecieron.

Bella estaba harta de las burlas y las provocaciones de James Morris…_ ¡tonto! ¿Quién se cree? _Si, pero que guapo era.

Trató caminar hacía la calle para tomar el autobús, pero el chico se le puso enfrente.

- ¡Déjanos tranquilas James!

- Bailas muy bien, deberías bailar conmigo, quiere ver como mueves ese culito lindo que tienes- y sin previo aviso la agarró de la cintura- ¿Cuándo bailaras para mi Isabella? – Se acercó al oído de la chica- mueves ese culo delicioso y tengo ganas de joderlo, deberías ser mi chica.

Bella quien luchaba por zafarse del agarré del chico, se estremeció frente a esas palabras, y se quedó mirándolo con sus ojos castaños y parpadeantes.

- Suéltame James.

- Podría llevarte a Seattle y allí serías libre cisne, tú y yo, sin papi Swan vigilando- la cercanía de la piel de la chica era calida y suave…meses, meses en que la estúpida niña ratón lo tenía como loco, y verla bailar lo había excitado como nunca, ni siquiera la perra loca de Victoria bailaba tan bien.

Una extraña y oscura voz en el interior de Isabella le gritó que si, que corriera y que se perdiera con James en su auto costoso por las calles de Seattle hacia la libertad y hacia un mundo de diversión que ella deseaba, mas el toque grosero e impertinente del chico y sus ojos burlones y groseros la hicieron desistir; además de pensar en su padre, quien seguramente moriría de decepción al saber que su niña estaba al lado de semejante idiota.

- Sí no me sueltas James voy a gritar- James se carcajeó; las amigas de Isabella gritaron _Suéltala James _pero la voz fuerte del muchacho las calló con un _cállense las bocas perritas._

Una rabia profunda emergió en el alma de la hija del comisario Swan _somos guerreros Campanas _entonces sin que el chico previniera lo que iba a ocurrir Isabella le dio una patada en la espinilla tan fuerte que éste la soltó para gritar de dolor y soltar una cantidad de vulgaridades terribles.

Las chicas salieron corriendo, Bella por un momento se quedó paralizada viendo a James gruñir de dolor. Nunca le había hecho daño a nadie, esa no era su forma de ser.

- Lo siento James, en serio, no quise hacerte daño, no quiero hacerte daño- los ojos enrojecidos del muchacho se levantaron por un momento y se quedaron observándola de hito a hito…_ ¡puta! _No fue capaz de decírselo en la cara, algo en rostro de la chica asustada, tratando de disculparse hizo que se abstuviera de golpearla.

-¡Bella!- gritó una de las chicas, este grito histérico la despertó e Isabella corrió con sus amigas para tomar el autobús….sin embargo y no supo porque, deseaba quedarse al lado del muchacho y curarlo.

Llegó a su casa y se escondió de Charlie quien no preguntó nada, confiaba en su pequeña chica, lo único que le preocupaba era si ella había cenado.

- Si Charlie, en la casa de Natalie- se moría de hambre, pero no deseaba ver el rostro de papá oso, quien siempre adivinaba lo que ella pensaba. Odiaba ser un libro abierto para su padre, es más odiaba ser tan predecible frente a él…deseaba ser una chica misteriosa, llena de oscuros recovecos, como una de sus heroínas: Jane Eyre.

A la medianoche sin poder dormir, Bella se asomó a su ventana, algo la llamaba de manera oscura hacia los linderos del bosque que quedaban frente a su casa. La presencia del enorme árbol fantasmal, siempre la asustaba, pero esa noche el árbol frente a ella y la luna enorme en el cielo dibujaba un cuadro gótico que le pareció hermoso. Se asomó, deseaba escapar, deseaba hacerlo. Al segundo vio como el enorme auto de James Morris se detenía frente a su casa por un momento, Bella apagó la luz, sin embargo –como un imán que la atraía hacia la ventana- ella se asomó para intentar ver el _porche _negro y si, efectivamente el auto estaba allí.

El pecho de la niña se agitó fuertemente, algo juguetón y anárquico se movió dentro de ella y sin miedo abrió la ventana y permitió que Jimmy la observara, él salió del carro y por unos segundos se quedó frente a la casa, éste hizo un gesto de llamarla, lo hizo varias veces, estaba seguro que la chica saldría corriendo y se subiría en su auto con él, ¡mierda! Estaba excitado con la ratón, si ella se iba con él, sería un maldito triunfo frente al poli y frente a todos que creían que él no podría tener una chica dulce, inocente e inteligente como Isabella Swan. Para la mayoría, James Morris sólo era merecedor de las locas perras que poblaban la escuela y que lo follaban en su auto o en los baños de la escuela, no era que le disgustara, pero ¿Por qué no ratón Swan? seguramente la perra era como las demás, al final gritaría como loca cuando lograra atontarla con un orgasmo duro y feroz, si, la pequeña chica sería como las demás. Al final, cuando la jodiera como él deseaba, se burlaría de ella frente a la escuela y se vengaría de las "ofensas" que Charlie y ella – Bella Swan- y su inteligencia "superior" le habían hecho.

Algo en los ojos azules de James relucieron en la oscuridad, era hermoso, algo así como un Darcy en versión rubio, pero no, ¡no! ella no podía hacerlo, no podía, la voz de Renne – que en los últimos meses hablaba dentro de ella- se lo dijo _¡baby, existen chicos que son como animales que quieren jugar juegos peligrosos, no te acerques a éstos, no saben perder frente a chicas inteligentes, así como tú mi hada! Tienes que crecer mi amor para estar frente a ellos como una igual _Instantáneamente ella se retiró de la ventana y cerró las cortinas.

Para James, aquel acto de cerrar las cortinas y no permitir que él la pervirtiera dio inició a su obsesión…una obsesión que día a día iba creciendo.

_¿Qué se creía la perrita esa? ¡Maldita mosca muerta!_

Fue así como comenzó aquel juego extraño de cacería entre él y ella.

Se topaba con ella "accidentalmente" encuentros no casuales y repletos de misteriosos signos:

Respiraba en su cuello.

Halaba su capucha.

Se hacía por detrás de la fila en el repartir el almuerzo, la rozaba con su pie, tocaba su cabello cuando nadie lo miraba….eso creía él, pues Victoria instantáneamente lo supo, y la odio con todo su corazón, pero no dijo nada.

Cuando Isabella intervenía en una clase, sobre todo en las de literatura, James se burlaba de ella, cosa que a ella le fastidiaba y a la vez le excitaba, presentía que con un leve pestañear tendría al chico más popular y lindo de la escuela….y mamá Renne no podía evitarlo.

Tyler Crowley su amigo, líder del equipo de ajedrez, tartamudeaba cada vez que hablaba con ella. Todos en la escuela sabían que el niño moreno de ojos grises la miraba como si ella fuese la estrella de su película favorita. Bella era buena con él, pero nunca permitió que el chico fuera más allá, hablaban de todo, sobre todo de la gran pasión del chico: el cine. Crowley era otro de los niños aburridos de Forks, que veían su vida más allá de aquel pueblo, pero lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que vivir de la manera peligrosa como lo hacía la pandilla de idiotas seguidores de James no era la solución.

- Son unos tontos- le decía a Bella, mientras que todos ellos entraban en la cafetería haciendo ruido y con sus aires de rebeldes sin causa- al final, todos se quedaran en este pueblo siendo tragados por el.

Pero Bella deseaba más y subrepticiamente lo miraba cuando él entraba a la cafetería. Jimmy no lo sabía, pues como siempre Isabella Swan, era capaz de ocultarlo todo, sólo se refugiaba en sus libros y en su casa, sin embargo el llamado para vivir peligrosamente la reclamaba.

Charlie le compró su camioneta Chevy roja, nunca fue más feliz, la adoraba, no era nueva, pero su papá le mandó a poner nueva carrocería, nuevas llantas, pintura cromada y un lindo y costoso radio. Bella no supo que todo aquello le había costado a su viejo un montón de dinero; dieciséis años y era una adolescente, egoísta e inmortal.

Todos se burlaron de la camioneta, sobre todo el niño Morris, quien esa semana había estado en la oficina del director por haberle prendido fuego al salón de computación. Durante una semana no asistió a clase, estuvo retenido en la biblioteca donde entró una mañana, borracho, burlándose de la vieja bibliotecaria con gestos soeces. Casi todos le celebraron aquello, menos Isabella. Para ella esa grosería era una blasfemia, los libros eran sagrados.

En el salón de clases, James contaba con burla y gesto suficiente como había hecho llorar a la pobre vieja, cuando él amenazó con orinar sobre la colección de la obra de Shakespeare.

- No le veo la gracia James- la vocecilla de Bella retumbó en el salón de clase- y no se porque a todos les parece tan gracioso.

Bella sintió la mirada de fuego de Victoria y detrás de ella el bufido de Laurent quien babeaba por las hazañas de su amigo. Bella vio como el niño malo de Forks caminó a ella, poniendo unos de sus pies sobre la silla en que ella estaba sentada, éste se inclinó levemente.

- No seas amargada, pareces una estúpida vieja, te la pasas mucho tiempo leyendo tontos libros ¿qué? ¿Acaso Tyler no te da lo que mereces? Yo puedo quitarte esa cara de perrita sin gracia, veras cosita fea, mi verga es grande y te haría gritar ¿no es así Vicky?

La pandilla de amigos de James se rieron, y las chicas amigas de Bella temblaron, el pobre Tyler se encogió en su asiento. La voz que poco a poco iba naciendo en el interior de manera tímida y que años después le serviría como su consejera en lujuria y en rebelión se escuchó por primera vez fuerte y claro y tuvo forma y eco en la voz de la pequeña chica.

- No creo Jimmy que tú tengas lo que yo quiero- lo miró de hito a hito, sin quererlo mordió su boca- no cuando lo único que haces es intentar orinar sobre los libros…muy inteligente de tú parte- bateo sus pestañas- esa es una ironía Jimmy ¿sabes lo que es eso?- y en gesto de coqueto reto, Isabella Swan con el espíritu de sus héroes románticos en su alma y con la ninfa pequeña y en ciernes que trataba de venir a la luz, se llevó un lápiz a su boca- ¿No? – El chico pestañeo con rabia y deseo, todos se quedaron callados- ¡Exacto Jimmy! No lo sabes.

Se lanzó sobre ella, pero en ese momento el profesor Barnes entró y todos fueron a sus lugares, los estudiantes estaban tensos, de una manera u otra vieron aquel juego de palabras como la declaración tácita de guerra entre Morris y Swan.

Victoria quien ya sabía que su novio tenía una obsesión por la insignificante niña, dibujó algo tremendamente grosero y entre cambio de clases, lo deslizó por una de las ranuras del casillero, con la inscripción _perra amargada y estúpida _Bella al leer esto simplemente hizo caso omiso a esto y rasgó el papel.

Abrió la puerta de su camioneta, se disponía irse a casa, cuando en el espejo retrovisor vio los ojos azules que salieron de la nada, ella gritó, pero él le tapó la boca.

- ¿Qué te crees pequeña idiota? ¡No eres nadie!- Bella luchó por deshacerse de la mano que tapaba su boca- ¿te crees muy inteligente no es así?- la cercanía de Bella, la suavidad de los labios sobre la palma de su mano, y el olor a chica limpia y niña eran algo que James nunca había tenido. El ego de niño rico que siempre deseaba lo mejor estaba allí…Isabella Swan, la princesa dulce que todos deseaban, Tyler Crowley, pseudo intelectual, Robert Finch flaco geek amante de los computadores y Jonas Carpenter capitán del equipo de fútbol se morían por salir con ella ¿Por qué no con él? Ninguno tenía doscientos millones de dólares en su futuro. Hundió su nariz en su cabello- apuesto que nadie te ha dicho, lo jodidamente buena que estás, lo mejor de esta podrida escuela- besó su cuello, mientras que Bella no movía un músculo- me gustas Isabella, tienes el cuerpo y el culo más lindo que he visto- respiró fuerte- todos te dicen lo inteligente que eres, a mi me importa una mierda eso, yo te digo que eres sexy cisne bonito, que bailas muy bien y que me tienes loco, estoy duro por ti, en este momento mi polla está como para quebrar la maldita vajilla.

Para una niña como ella quien a pesar de vivir con su nariz metida en libros que nadie leía, escuchar un halago de ese calibre fue demasiado, algo del lenguaje de los libros prohibidos que ella leía vinieron a la boca de James, nunca nadie le había dicho nada como eso ¿Quién le diría algo así? ¿Escucharía ella niña intelectual palabras profanas que convocaban su sexualidad y su deseo? ¿Sexualidad y deseo que afloraba en ella a pesar de su edad y de ser la hijita buena de papá? Sólo James podría decirle algo así, no existía en el mundo nadie más, en ninguna parte capaz de ser tan salvaje y sexual, para hablar de esa manera. La nena inocente, deseaba ser deseada, no por Tyler, no por Robert, quería esas palabras de príncipes góticos y tremendos con el poder que entendieran que el rubor de sus mejillas, el morder de su boca y el pequeño y sutil bamboleo de sus caderas era el llamado de una chiquilla que de manera premonitoria sabía que ella en su corazón, en su alma y en su sexo tenía un volcán que estaba a punto de la erupción.

James la soltó, la vio temblar y sonrió de manera burlona.

- Bájate de mi camioneta James.

- ¡Vamos cisne! No seas tan mojigata, se que te mueres por salir conmigo.

Bella volteó hacia él.

- Ese es tú problema, te crees especial.

El chico se abalanzó hacia ella, quedando ambos a milímetros de tocarse.

- ¡Tú te crees especial! Con tus idiotas libros y con tú inteligencia superior.

- Yo no creo nada, sólo me gusta leer.

- Y también bailar- se recostó contra el respaldo- y bailas malditamente bien ¿bailarías para mi cisne?

- ¡Bájate de mi camioneta! ¡Ahora!

- ¿Qué? ¿Le dirás al poli cabrón de tú papi?

Oh, nadie menospreciaba a su papá. La lengua insolente de Isabella no se hizo esperar.

- ¿Le dirás al tuyo que no deseo salir contigo Jimmy? ¿Quién le dice que no a tú dinero Jimmy?

El muchacho se enfureció, por primera vez era insultado por algo que él siempre creyó sobre seguro: su fortuna.

- Te mueres por salir conmigo, no seas cobarde Bella, yo te llevaré a muchos lugares, te dejaré ir en mi moto ¡oh si! Tengo dos amigos en la Push- "amigos" si, dos chicos a los que él les abastecía cocaína y algo de ácido- yo lo se- con una patada abrió la puerta de la camioneta, seguro de sí mismo, salió de allí- tú y yo Bella…tú y yo, te divertirás- se alejó no sin antes hacerle un guiño burlón que hizo que la chica lo mirase de manera oscura y profunda.

Estaba harta.

Completamente harta, la rutina, escuela- hogar- hogar- escuela. Eventualmente ir a la casa de una sus amigas, amigas con quien parecía no tener realmente nada en común, tan sólo el escuchar música de Abril Lavigne o Britney Spear, pero que no entendían su pasión por la vieja música o por las bandas del rock que su madre adoraba. Lo único bueno era los acantilados, la moto que Isaac le prestaba o sumergirse en el bosque con uno de sus muy oscuros libros. Se veía apretando las pastas duras de aquellos –sus amigos de siempre- y soñando con todo lo que estos prometían: amores trascendentes, vidas que rompían la cotidianidad, vivir en peligro… ¿Por qué ella no podía alguna vez tener algo así? Tenía el alma y el espíritu dispuesto y fuerte para vivir violento.

Empezó a preguntarse cosas sobre la sexualidad, pero era demasiado tímida para preguntarlo de manera abierta o experimentar, sin embargo las lecturas le abrieron un mundo de sexualidad imaginaria que seguramente ninguna de sus amigas tenía.

Se llegó la fiesta de la preparatoria y varios chicos la invitaron a salir, Tyler frente a todos le pidió una cita, ella no sabía que decir, quería decir que no. James atento a cada movimiento esperaba con rabia el si de la niña Swan, pero ella, de manera tierna y tranquila le dijo que no.

- Papá me va a llevar Tyler, no te preocupes, bailaré contigo.

¡No! fue el grito de Jimmy, ella no bailaría con nadie, ninguno miraría como ella batía su culo bonito frente a todos, ¡no! el pimpollito jugoso le pertenecía.

Ese día Isabella se vistió con un hermoso vestido azul rey, que caía en tiempos y con uno de sus hombres destapados. Dejó libre sus rizos castaños rojizos, todo ellos acompañados de unos pequeños zarcillos hippies heredados de su mamá.

Charlie, muy feliz, porque ninguno de los bobazos chicos del pueblo salía con su niña, orgulloso la llevó a la fiesta que se hacía en la enorme cancha de basketball.

- Si alguien te molesta Campanas, llama a tú viejo y se las verá conmigo.

Isabella le sonrió a su papá, pero su sonrisa fue con más fastidio que por cariño _yo se cuidarme sola _fue su contestación silenciosa.

Al llegar, sus amigas la esperaban. Cuando entró al centro de la gran pista decorada de manera cursi y chocante. Se topó con James quien vestía con sus Jeans rotos, una chaqueta de cuero y una camiseta de Black Sabath.

En un segundo, cuando sus amigos no estaban sobre ella, y Tyler Crowley le traía un poco de ponche, James se le acercó.

- Estás comestible hoy, quiero chuparte, tus tetas se ven deliciosas. Si te aburres de estos pinchazos idiotas, te estaré esperando- él olía a cigarrillo, a motor y a libertad.

La mirada azul eléctrica de Victoria la partió en dos y Bella se refugió en el chico tonto de Crowley, cosa que a la media hora le pesó, pues éste la atosigaba constantemente con palabras _Tu me gusta Bella, yo…yo…es que eres tan bonita y me gustaría …_y siempre se quedaba a la mitad. A las dos horas ella estaba cansada, había bailado con quien no deseaba bailar y el ambiente de la fiesta le aburría. Todo se movía en el cliché de las bobas escuelas secundarias americanas, y para colmo de lo predecible se nombró la reina y el rey de ese año. Todos sabían que Victoria ganaría y que James como príncipe consorte la escoltaría.

Victoria vestida con una minifalda negra y una blusa roja que no dejaban nada a la imaginación subió a recibir su corona, pero tenía un rostro de llanto, James como siempre y sus patanadas la habían dejado sin su baile principesco.

Asfixiada y cansada de los ojos de borrego de Tyler, Isabella corrió a las afueras de la gran cancha, no sabía porque, pero inconcientemente buscaba su tiquete de libertad y éste se encontraba detrás de las gradas fumando un cigarrillo.

- Oye, pequeño cisne bonito, ese Tyler te tiene en su mira ¿no me digas que te escondes de él, niña perversa? ¿Acaso su cara de culo baboso te aburré?

Una voz le decía aléjate, corre, vete lejos, pero otra le decía quédate.

- No huyo.

Sus ojos centellaban.

- Lo haces, ese cabrón te desea cisne, desea tú cuerpo, así como yo, ¿no lo entiendes no es así Isabella? Tyler sueña con que tú seas la primera…. ¿no es un jodido pendejo?

Un paso para irse y otro para quedarse.

- Tyler es un caballero.

James soltó una sonora carcajada.

- Y tú no quieres eso cisne, yo lo se, te conozco ¿quieres?- él le ofreció un cigarrillo.

- No fumo.

-Uno- él sonrió de manera tierna- no te hará daño hermosa.

Y aquella sonrisa, y aquel cigarrillo fue el clic que abrió las puertas de la niña Swan. Ella se acercó y de los labios del niño malo e idiota de James recibió el cigarrillo, para la mente romántica de Isabella eso le pareció sexy y peligroso.

Ella tosió fuertemente.

- Lo siento.

La vocecilla de la niña movió algo desconocido en James.

- Aprenderás cisne, aprenderás.

Esa noche.

Aquella noche de fiesta de preparatoria; Isabella Swan fue besada por primera vez en su vida y ella mismo se sorprendió con la facilidad que cedió a James Morris, de una manera u otra éste fue el vehiculo, el boleto para que ella soltará las amarras un poco del mundo predecible de Forks y de todas las expectativas que todos tenían sobre ella.

En el _Porche _y en las afueras del pueblo, James la besaba con furor y descaro, pasaba sus manos impacientes por todo su cuerpo y ella trataba de que él no llegara a partes que ella no deseaba que tocara. Algo, una alerta, le gritaba que no, que se alejara, pero la inocencia y el deseo de saber como era eso de tener un novio tipo héroe romántico la hizo quedarse.

James intentó levantarle su vestido.

- ¡No!

- No me digas que no Bella, me deseas.

- Eres un arrogante Jimmy- ella se alejó de él- ¿crees que soy como todas las demás chicas?

El muchacho golpeó el volante de su auto con rabia.

- ¡Mierda cisne! No me vengas con esas mariconadas conmigo, todas las chicas se hacen las decentes, todos saben que cuando una chica dice que no, es porque dice que si.

Isabella frunció su ceño, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos abrió las puertas del auto, escucho una grosería tras ella, ella continuó caminando.

El auto la siguió.

- No me sigas.

- No seas ridícula, es un maldito polvo, no te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo…ven vamos a follar- pero la chica siguió caminando- ¡no seas idiota!

Se paró a orillas del camino.

- No soy idiota James, cuando digo no, es no, no me hago la interesante contigo.

- Deja de actuar como una puta virgen.

Ella gimió.

- ¡Soy virgen!

Las llantas del auto chirrió, James, idiota lo sabía, lo sabía, la chica era una maldita y aburrida virgen, él no se había acostado nunca con una, y sí alguna se le hubiese presentado él la hubiese echado para la mierda. Pero la niña tonta le fascinaba, y lo que más le fascinaba es que él deseaba pervertirla; la hija buena del poli- cabrón Swan- siendo follada por él, ¡oh Puta! Su coño sería estrecho y tierno.

Salió del carro corrió tras ella, pero Isabella corrió para no ser alcanzada ¿Quién diría que el juego de correr para que James no la atrapara sería la constante en su relación?

El chico la tomó del brazo con fuerza.

- Perdóname- no lo decía en serio, sólo decía las idiotas frases que a las tontas perritas tontas les gustaba escuchar- no quise ofenderte.

Bella quería llorar, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo frente a él.

- Llévame a la escuela, mi papá ira por mí en una hora.

Oh si el chico Morris era un completo imbécil, pero sabía decir cosas, y Bella inteligente y astuta era aún una niña tierna que deseaba salir del mundo cotidiano de su vida.

- Eres tan suave como una mariposa- la acercó y hundió su nariz en su cabello- ¡mierda! hueles jodidamente bien- si sabía que decir, pero como nunca había estado frente a una chica tan diferente como Isabella Swan, él daba un paso hacia delante y tres pasos atrás- me pregunto como debe oler tu coñito cisne, tan diferente a las puticas con que follo, te va a gustar cuando meta mi pija dura en ti.

Instantáneamente ella se soltó, no por la fuerza de aquellas palabras, era como si de una manera vidente entendiera que ese tipo de palabras en él, precisamente en él no le gustaban, algo no encajaban, era como si esa no fuera la voz que debían decirlas, esa voz no tenía la fuerza, la necesidad, la belleza y el hambre que Bella Swan necesitaba escuchar.

- ¡Llévame a casa!

- ¡No!- con fuerza la atrajo hacia ella.

- ¿Vas a violarme James Morris?- Bella estaba asustada, ese ¡corre! ¡Corre lejos! Latía en su cabeza.

- ¡No soy un puto violador!

- Entonces llévame a la escuela…quiero irme a casa.

Furioso, el chico pateó una piedra con furia.

- ¡Eres una estúpida! ¿Qué mas podía esperar de una tonta mosca muerta como tú!- se fue hacia el auto, prendió motores- ¡sube!

Bella cerró los ojos, tembló.

- ¡Sube al auto! ¡No voy a violarte tonta!

Los quince minutos de camino a la escuela fueron para Bella aterradores, él ponía Eminem a todo volumen, aún así James Morris se relamía los labios…._su maldita boca sabe a miel._

La chica se tiró del carro, se fue hacía la fiesta, se refugió en uno de los baños y lloró, sería la primera vez que lloraría por James Morris.

A la media hora Charlie venía por ella, y por primera vez Isabella haría algo que jamás creyó hacer, le mentiría.

- ¿Fue divertido Campanas?

- Si, Charlie, fue divertido- sería la primera y única fiesta que iría en su vida de adolescente.

James con coca en su sistema fue hacia Victoria que parecía una muñeca descolorida y la folló en su auto hasta el amanecer, mientras que gritaba el nombre de Bella a todo maldito pulmón. Victoria lloró, sabía que su novio se había ido para siempre, que jamás lo tuvo y que éste de manera inconciente deseaba a la niña insulsa de Isabella Swan, por que ella le mostraba lo que él podía ser, le hacia querer ser mejor. Mas sólo Victoria sabia que el pobre tonto, no podría serlo jamás. Odió a Bella, por mostrarle a él lo mediocre y poca cosa que era.

Aquella semana para James Morris fue una maldita mierda donde no hallaba la hora de ver a la niña maldita y deseada. Ella aparecía con sus pocos amigos, con sus libros y con su aire de silencio y ausencia. Él la miraba con ojos de búho idiota, no podía entender la mente tonta de esa chica ¿Quién se cree? Todo en ella lo ofendía, le ofendía el hecho de que ella ni siquiera lo mirara, le ofendía el hecho de que cada palabra que él decía para provocarla hiciera que ella no volteara a mirarlo. En la mente del chico, las únicas palabras que tenía para ella era _perra idiota. _Victoria desesperada por que él volviera donde ella con sus patanadas y lenguaje asqueroso hacía lo imposible para que él la mirara, un día se vistió como la maldita enemiga, de manera oscura e infantil. La única respuesta que escuchó fue:

- Pareces una puta idiota pordiosera.

Sólo Bella Swan y su ropa sin pretensiones y sencilla le gustaba, se preguntaba que escondía en aquellos trapos oscuros.

Desde la noche de la fiesta, la niña Swan no se hallaba. Quería vivir y el pueblo lluvioso parecía más bien una cárcel donde toda su hambre de vivir parecía perderse. Un día, en clases, escondida en su capucha, se vio observando a James Morris. Algo se detonó en ella, quería jugar, quería el aire sobre su cara, quería ser Jane, Elizabeth y Catherine. De su deseo escondido fluyó calor y éste, en oleadas ardientes se fue directamente hasta James. De pronto el chico volteó y ella asustada se escondió en la hermosa cortina de su cabello castaño.

Caminando en los pasillos, unos brazos la arrastraron hacia uno de los cuartos del conserje.

-¿Qué mierdas fue eso?- y sin pedirle permiso la beso de manera grosera, demandante y mordelona. Bella trató de zafarse - ¡no! ¡Eres mi puta chica! Y te beso cuando me de la maldita gana.

Oh pobre, pobre James Morris, nunca debió decir aquello, la boca sucia de alcantarilla, poco inteligente hizo que la niña ratón de Isabella jugara con fuego ¿Cuándo viviría? ¿Cuándo los libros vendrían a ella? Metida en ese pueblo, con su amoroso pero asfixiante padre, quizás nunca.

Fue así que ella permitió que James Morris la besara durante todo aquel día…si, ese día la niña que nunca faltó a la escuela no asistió a su clase favorita de literatura.

Poco a poco Isabella se vio metida en el mundo del muchacho, con sus ojos pequeños e infantil inocencia convenció al chico de que aquel extraño noviazgo fuese vivido en la clandestinidad. Se dijo que era por su padre, por la madre de él, se dijo muchas mentiras, pero la verdad es que ella con su mente romántica y literaria lo quiso así. Sin embargo ella se enamoró del muchacho, y esto hizo que él creyese que podría manipularla a su antojo.

Victoria chilló como gata, le aruñó la cara al muchacho a quien la frustración sexual por no poseer a Bella hizo que le hiciera el sexo de manera asquerosa en el garaje de la casa de la chica. Al terminar, él desnudo y sudoroso le dijo:

- No jodas a mi novia, sino te mato perra.

- ¡Voy a contarle idiota!- una bofetada en su rostro y Vicky supo que James la mataría si contaba algo- ella….ella es demasiado buena para ti cretino.

- No, tú eres una perra asquerosa, nunca serás como ella- la miró con asco- tienes el olor de todos los tipos que te follas maldita y sucia golfa. Bella es inteligente.

- ¿Si? Pues no lo es tanto cuando se mete con un maldito como tú.

Las palabras de la perra surtieron en efecto en él.

Trató de estudiar…pero se aburría, intentó no consumir….pero cada "no" era una traición a su deseo.

No podía dejar de ser lo que era….

Bella, con su bondad y dulzura tácitamente lo presionaba para que fuera alguien, pero él se drogaba con más fuerza, para así no tener conciencia de que a sus dieciocho años era en realidad un tarado.

Victoria se acercó a Bella y aprovechando la bondad de la chica se hizo su amiga, para la pelirroja quien era más inteligente que James, el hecho de que Bella la aceptara como su amiga fue la señal inequívoca que la tonta hija del poli no le interesaba tanto James Morris como ella creía….eso hizo que Victoria la odiara más. Al final, Jimmy llegaba en la noche y siempre se desquitaba con ella y todas las frustraciones sexuales que la niña Swan le provocaba, ella las aliviaba, para Morris era una manera de masturbarse y para Vicky quien escuchaba el nombre de Bella al final, era una suma más de todas las malditas cosas que odiaba de Isabella.

Trató de convencerla para que se acostara con él, ella creyó que si James y Bella tenían sexo, al final él se aburriría con ella y volvería ¿Quién quiere una tonta que no sabe hacer una buena mamada? Seguramente la niña idiota era de esas que le daban terror ver una polla erecta…James era asqueroso, necesitaba a alguien asqueroso como ella. Pero la tonta chica decía que no… ¡maldita! Y ese "no" alimentaba la obsesión de su amante.

Bella corría como loca en su chevy y se encontraba con él en las afueras del pueblo, lo besaba con furor y con ternura. Le daba ánimos para estudiar, le contaba sus sueños de universidad, pero él siempre contestaba con indiferencia y burla. Bella creía que la insolencia de éste era encantadora y que su chico sólo vivía en la libertad del ahora. Se negaba profundamente ver que éste odiaba sus libros que le robaban tiempo con ella.

- ¡Maldita sea Bella! No necesitamos esa mierda, tengo millones de dólares, los que estudian son unos imbéciles.

- ¿Crees que soy imbecil James?

Pero él callaba sus preguntas con un beso asfixiante, y su presencia tóxica y vertiginosa. Un día cuando ella parecía irse, como si se despidiera con cada puto sueño de universidad James enloquecido le gritó en plena carretera ¡te amo! lo dijo, lo dijo como si el mundo se fuese acabar al segundo siguiente…lo sentía, lo sentía ¿eso era esa mierda? James no amaba a nadie, sólo a él mismo, sin embargo la hija del poli cabrón le empequeñecía el corazón y no podía respirar sin ella. Y Bella repleta de ideas románticas le respondió de igual manera, le dijo que lo amaba, que lo amaba, aunque cada palabra pronunciada la dejaba vacía sin el sentido de fuego y pasión que ella idealizaba….palabras tontas, palabras al viento, sin embargo ella las decía.

Y las palabras de Bella Swan enloquecieron al chico…lo volvieron demente. Estúpido y arrogante, creyó que los "te amos" de Isabella eran la confirmación de la gran cosa que él creía que era.

Consumió con furia.

Se volvió más grosero.

Días en que la colmaba de ternura y al siguiente la tratase mal, y después llamarla llorando como niño pequeño:

- ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! perdóname, perdóname cisne bonito…

- Oh Jimmy.

- ¿Vas a encontrarte conmigo? Dime que si, dime que sí.

- Tengo que estudiar.

- ¡A la mierda el estudio! Esas mariconadas no sirven para nada, te espero en una hora- y colgaba y la dejaba a ella con una extraña sensación de vacío.

Poco a poco los encuentros con James a las afueras del pueblo, o en Port Angeles empezaron a consumir a Isabella, ya no estudiaba como antes y por él dejó de ser la mejor estudiante de su escuela, sus amigas fueron dejadas atrás, aunque ninguna de ellas sabía lo que ocurría, todas creían que Isabella y sus libros locos finalmente la habían sumido en el mundo del silencio y la indiferencia, ella las extrañaba, extrañaba sus conversaciones de niñas inocentes y sus sueños color rosa.

Los besos, las caricias insolentes y groseras se volvieron cada día más exigentes y ella se vio tratando de complacerlo, pero siempre en su corazón y en su cuerpo un fuerte NO se interponía. Un día, él enojado con ella por aquel "no" le gritó en la cara:

- ¡Deja la puta mojigatería!

- No estoy preparada.

- ¿Preparada? A veces eres tan ridícula- Bella se hacía la de oídos sordos sobre el consumo de la droga, pero cada vez aquellos indicios se hicieron más presentes- ¿Qué mierda de misterio es abrir las piernas y dejar que yo meta mi pija en tú puto coño?

Si al principio la boca de alcantarilla de James era divertida y provocadora, después se convirtieron el arma que fue amilanando la esencia fuerte y libertaria de la chica.

- No tienes porque decirme eso- unas lagrimas corrían por su rostro.

- ¡No llores! Me tienen harto tus lagrimas.

Bella corrió hacia su camioneta y escapo de James, hasta que él con su insistencia patética la hacia volver….pobre, pobre niña Bella, aún con la idea rosa que un niño malo sería llevado por el sendero de lo bueno a punto de amor, mas ¿ella quería un niño bueno?

Un día tomó la decisión de acostarse con James, Victoria su "nueva mejor amiga" le dijo _mira...a mi ya no me gusta James, en verdad linda él ya no me importa, pero te digo, él lo sabe hacer…lo sabe hacer… _La mirada azul llena de miseria de Vicky estaba deseosa de que de una vez la idiota cosa esa hiciera el show de la inexperta niña virgen y que al final la chica saliera corriendo frente a lo sucio y poco falta de tacto de James, ella era como una hiena que esperaba devorar las sobras que Isabella dejaría.

Esa noche, con miles de dudas en su corazón, Isabella soñó con una voz difusa que la llamaba _¿Dónde estás? Ven…te necesito…estoy perdido…_en el sueño, ella se escondía en el bosque oscuro y trataba de ver hacia la enorme planicie, necesitaba ver quien era, pero algo oscuro la retenía…_estoy solo mi amor…no vayas…no vayas…_se despertó asustada y sin un solo recuerdo de aquel sueño, tan sólo sintió una enorme tristeza y lloró toda la noche.

El día en que ella iba a entregar su virginidad a James Morris, ese día una iluminación vino a ella.

James…

Parado en su auto ¿sería como una de las muchas chicas que se acostaba con un chico en los asientos traseros de un auto?

Lo veía…

No lo vio tan hermoso como antes.

El olor a cigarrillo y a un extraño olor a metal no era el olor que ella buscaba.

Él era tan tonto.

Odiaba sus libros.

Era divertido, pero grosero y ofensivo.

Hacía días que no se cambiaba de ropa.

Poco a poco al acercarse hacia él, la imagen de James se fue mostrando en su totalidad, era sólo un niño jugando un juego donde su gran esfuerzo estaba dirigido al hecho de ocultar que tan sólo era alguien sin gracia, ignorante y completamente hundido en sus simplezas. James nunca saldría de aquel pueblo, nunca iría a la universidad y la llevaría de la mano hacía el mundo tonto de aquellas que pospusieron sus sueños por un niño rubio con un auto costoso.

Fue así que su "No" fue rotundo…algo le decía que las manos, la boca y la piel de James Morris eran unas intrusas en su cuerpo. Pero aún la niña Swan persistía, se vio así misma dándole besos de fuego, ella coqueteaba con el deseo de él, ella jugaba con el hecho de saber que parte de la obsesión del chico hacia ella era porque éste veía en Bella la imagen de ese alguien que él mismo quería ser, esa verdad venida de una adolescente vanidad hizo que ella creyera que lo amaba….Los besos eran sofocantes y agresivos.

Bella, quien estaba comenzando a leer su cuerpo, supo que su sexualidad fogosa ya no estaba dictada por los libros que leía, que ella en sí misma era sexo y que si hacía el amor con James Morris, sería un desperdicio y una forma terrible de hacer que él se encadenara mucho más a ella…._El Nilo, el más grande río del mundo, cada año de manera constante se sale de su cause para bañar las laderas del gran valle. Para controlar el desbordamiento, se debió construir grandes exclusas para poder mantenerlo dentro de su cause…_ la tonta metáfora vino a su vida y entendió que ella era el Nilo y que el no de hierro eran las exclusas.

James era impaciente, el trato grosero se hizo continuó y el llanto lastimero se la devolvía.

- No me dejes cisne bonito, no puedo respirar, no puedo respirar sin ti, no puedo- El tonto del chico por primera vez agarró un libro y se vio a sí mismo escribiendo poesía de ellos, su letra era caótica, no le importaba las faltas de ortografía o que el papel en que los escribía estaba sucio y con el sudor de sus manos, en algunas ocasiones pegada dibujos en el papel y corría con ojos de cocaína y locura hacia ella y se las entregaba. Bella se vio enredada en la ternura grotesca de él y siendo hija de dos seres buenos, dulces y con voluntades de hierro, ella creyó que lo podía rescatar.

Lastima, era lastima lo que sentía, mezclada con terror…Jimmy se iba perdiendo y poco a poco su amor se fue volviendo temible, exigente y agotador.

Bella le regalaba tiempo, bailaba para él en las noches a las afueras de la ciudad con su radio a todo volumen, le dedicó _Toxic_ y con su voz desafinada y dulce se lo cantó al oído…pero él parecía perdido y ansioso…Bella lo abrazaba con fuerza pero sus ojos ya miraban la carretera y los límites que la llevarían fuera de la ciudad.

James lo sabía y frente a ella consumió una línea de coca, la ataba a él, la ataba con su lastima. Durante dos semanas ella huyó de él y una noche aprovechando que su padre estaba de patrulla, James entró a la casa y le juró que no lo volvería a hacer. El tonto chico de manera inconciente pronunció las palabras que la mente poeta de Isabella deseaba escuchar, esas palabras que hacen que una mujer crea que es la llamada a ser la musa, la diosa y la dueña de un hombre:

- ¡Sálvame!

Y ella continuó….creía que lo amaba, y ella continúo, sin embargo poco a poco Bella se fue volviendo alguien pequeño y lleno de terror.

Victoria con su sexo abierto y podrido recibió al chico que desahogaba sus deseos con ella, al final la pelirroja sin más ni más y muerta de risa le contó a Isabella que su flamante novio la follaba como una perra en celo en todas partes y que ambos se burlaban de ella. Esto le constó a Victoria una golpiza terrible, pero aún así lo amaba más cada día.

_Sálvame…sálvame…_

Y Bella lo perdonó, no quiso comprender que al haberlo hecho sin reproches ni llantos, ella, estaba dando pasos a la indiferencia.

James se hundía.

James se drogaba.

Christopher le había quitado su fideicomiso y él desesperado por dinero empezó a cobrar dinero a sus amigos por la droga. Laurent le ayudaba y como perro faldero distribuía a todos sus amigos. Un día la Push se vio hundida en la tragedia; uno de los chicos de la reserva casi muere por una sobredosis en medio del bosque; Bella se sintió culpable ¡Dios! ella había sido capaz de callar, ella fue capaz de solapar semejante monstruosidad ¿Quién era ella? Entonces Isabella dijo no más, se plantó frente a él y dio por terminada la relación.

- ¡No vas a dejarme perra!- la tomó del brazo y la estrello contra una de las gradas de las canchas.

La chica asustada temblaba frente a él.

-No me hagas daño, por favor.

- Puedo golpearte Bella.

- Pero no lo harás Jimmy- su voz pequeña le suplicaba, el corazón enajenado del chico saltó de dolor. Corrió hacía ella y la abrazó.

- Oh no, no, no cisne bonito, somos tú y yo, tú y yo, nos iremos, nos iremos de este pueblo maldito, estudiaras, y yo dejaré la droga, y seremos felices, no me dejes, no me dejes ¿qué sería de mi sin ti? – la abrazó tan fuerte que la lastimó.

- Me lastimas James- ella luchaba con él, deseaba quitarse aquel peso lastimero sobre ella.

- No vas a dejarme, maldita sea- y el abrazó se hizo peligroso, apretó fuertemente la espalda de su novia, si, quería lastimarla- ¿qué diría tú papi el policía cabrón al saber que su niña buena sabe que vendo droga en todo el pueblo?

Bella gimió contra el pecho del muchacho, su padre, Charlie, bueno, correcto, viendo béisbol en casa, creyendo que su niña era inocente y pura. Charlie…Charlie, la presencia honesta de su viejo frente a ella, era absolutamente insoportable…él la odiaría, y ese era un dolor que Bella no podría soportar. Empezó a llorar, estaba atada de pies y manos.

- Por favor James, por favor no lo hagas- besos en su cabeza castaña, besos en su rostro asustado.

- No se lo diré si eres buena conmigo Bella.

- ¿Qué quieres James?

Los ojos azules inyectados en sangre la miraron de forma asquerosa.

- Tú lo sabes cisne bonito.

- ¡No!- como pudo ella se zafó- no lo haré James, dile a Victoria, ¡no lo haré!

La furia del muchacho se elevó a niveles de desesperación.

- ¡No me amas!

- Yo te amo Jimmy- rogaba, rogaba porque dos años con él no fuera tiempo perdido…todo…todo, amigos, estudios, padre y amigos traicionados por aquel sueño tonto, por aquella patética caricatura- yo te amo.

- ¡Quiero follar contigo maldita idiota! Te niegas, actúas como si tu coño fuera de oro y sagrado...no eres gran cosa Isabella Swan.

- No me acostaré contigo.

En las oscuras canchas de basquetball del instituto Bella trataba de mirar la puerta de salida…nadie la podía ver, menos con él. Hacía tres semana James había sido expulsado definitivamente de la escuela por golpear a un compañero quien le dijo que era un jonkey idiota y que su única neurona ya había desaparecido. Charlie había llegado junto con otro de los policías para calmar al chico quien se encerró en una de las aulas de la escuela _finalmente James Morris mostró lo que era, un problema para el pueblo, pobre padre _lo escuchó decir en la mesa de la casa _soy un chico afortunado Campanas…tengo una joya como hija…tú nunca me decepcionaras ¡ganaras un Nóbel! _Aquel día Bella quiso morir.

- No me acostaré contigo James, no mientras sigas así, no mientras tú vida sea esta, si me amaras habrías dejado la droga, terminado la escuela, no te acostarías con Victoria, he estado aquí, contigo.

El muchacho pateó una lata de refresco.

- ¿Quieres que sea tú puta marioneta? ¡Soy rico! Puedo hacer lo que me de la gana, no quiero estudiar y me acuesto con todas las perras que quiera.

Y aquello dio la puntada final para que Isabella se liberara del chico Morris ¿eso era todo? ¿Él era su sueño?

- Lo siento James…lo siento- ella era tan fuerte y él era ¡Dios! él simplemente no era nada.

El tono de la voz de la chica lo lastimó… ¡él era James Morris! No tenía porque escuchar como la rata Swan le tenía lastima…. ¡y la amaba! Ella era lo único bueno y puro, ella era lo único por lo que él era un puto ser humano…ella era lo mejor de él….si tan sólo ella dejase…si tan sólo ella permitiese que él llenara su cuerpo…lo amaría, lo amaría… ¡perra maldita! ¡Lo amaría!

Bella caminó dos pasos hacia atrás, pero él la atrapó.

- ¡Eres mía! ¡Mía! Yo te voy a amar para siempre, tú me amas cisne, me amas….-la mandíbula le dolía por la fuerza entre dientes con que se decía aquello- me amas maldita sea…me amas.

Isabella temblaba, temblaba….

- Lo siento James…lo siento- un sonido de uno de los vigilantes de la escuela fue la oportunidad para que Bella se desprendiera de chico y saliera corriendo.

Se escondió en su casa, no miraba a su padre a los ojos, él la llamaba todo el tiempo y Bella colgaba el teléfono…espero, espero el día de la graduación, Forks se había vuelto una cárcel y ella debía huir de allí.

- Si no vienes Bella, iré a tú casa y le contaré a tu puto papá que sabías lo de la droga.

Era la voz de James en el teléfono.

- No, no iré.

- No me desafíes Bella, él perderá todo, todo, su trabajo, su vida, ¡todo!

La chica gimió de miedo, miró a su alrededor, la casa de Charlie, su trabajo que era su vida, años de esfuerzo, todo el pueblo que lo amaba y lo respetaba y ella tonta, tonta arriesgó todo eso, por ir detrás de un ideal que se borró con el tiempo.

Caminó por el bosque hacía la cabaña abandonada que sirvió durante años para los cazadores de osos y lobos en los años treintas.

Miró hacía atrás, sabía que desde ese día su vida cambiaría.

Oh….y lo que pasó allí…Isabella no estaba preparada para ver aquello.

James, Victoria y Laurent desnudos…era asqueroso, follaban a una Victoria drogada que se reía cual hiena, Bella quiso gritar, paralizada, muerta de miedo se quedó allí observando con repugnancia aquel acto asqueroso y el rostro de la pelirroja mientras que ambos chicos la penetraban de forma salvaje. Empezó a llorar como niña pequeña…si ese día, ese día su pasado había muerto. Dio dos pasos hacía atrás pero el brazo fuerte de su flamante novio la tomó de la cintura y la tiró contra el piso.

- Durante dos años he estado deseando follarte ¡perra! – Los ojos del muchacho inyectados en sangre lloraban- ¡te amo! y me tratas como si fuera una cosa inservible.

- No es verdad James- Isabella cerraba sus ojos, la desnudes de todos era agresiva, el olor a sexo fastidiosa- yo te amé.

- No es verdad- El chico se acercó, la tomó del cabello y puso su pene casi sobre el rostro de la chica- ¡Mira Victoria! Ella me hará una mamada.

Victoria la miraba con asco.

- La perra no sabe hacerlo.

- Hazlo cisne bonito…

- ¡No!- quería vomitar.

- Hazlo cariño- se agachó y la abrazó- cuando pase mi amor, cuando pase, nos iremos cisne, nos iremos de aquí- besó su cabeza con furia y desazón- seremos felices, tú y yo….vamos – se paró -¡fóllame!

Isabella parpadeó. Laurent tenía una extraña mirada, por primera vez veía en realidad a la chica, la pequeña era frágil, siempre fue simpática con él, le ayudaba a hacer las tareas, y le gustaba la buena música. Volteó hacia Victoria quien esperaba el show y gritaba cosas incoherente… ¡Dios! ni siquiera le gustaba ella, y la había cogido como un animal. La chica tenía una mirada de suplica y algo se removió en su interior, pero temía a James, le temía.

- ¡Maldita sea James! Jódela ya.

La voz de su padre le grito _somos guerreros Campanas…hija…somos guerreros._

El rostro de la niña tomó un gesto feroz, de reto, aún en el suelo y con su pequeña estatura dijo.

- Primero muerta, primero muerta James Morris- unas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, pero tenía el gesto terco de su madre- lo arruinaste todo, lo arruinaste todo Jimmy, yo te amaba, te amaba a pesar de todo, a pesar de todo, si hubieses tratado, pero no lo quisiste

- No me amabas- se llevó sus manos al cabello, la desnudez delgada se tensionó, estaba furioso. A su lado Laurent buscaba sus vaqueros, mientras que Victoria desparramaba su cuerpo de forma grotesca en la sucia litera- ¡siempre te creíste mejor! siempre igual que el cabrón de tú papá, tus cochinos libros de mierda, tu boca inteligente- hacía gesto de burla- toda la escuela se moría por ti, maldita mosca muerta, no eres una mujer para nadie perra, eres una mosca insignificante y estúpida.

- Pero yo te amaba James- gimió dolorosamente.

- ¡No lo suficiente! ¡No hiciste nunca el amor conmigo!- Jimmy dijo esto último "hacer el amor" oh tonto niño, él también tenía sueños y ella se los había quitado. La voz desgarradora de James resonó por toda la cabaña. Victoria se paró furiosa de la cama.

- No, Jimmy, ella no haría nunca el amor contigo, la perra se cree mejor que tú.

Las palabras terribles de la mujer terminaron de acelerar la ira del muchacho quien sin más y con el dolor y la frustración porque Isabella no cedía a sus deseos, golpeó a Bella sin importarle nada más. Victoria gritó de alegría.

- ¡Nunca seré tuya James Morris! Primero muerta.

El rubio muchacho se fue contra ella, la agarró de un brazo tan fuerte que hizo a la niña Swan gritar de dolor, el la había fracturado, James en medio de la rabia no entendió, lo único que él deseaba era llevarla a la cama y hacerle entender que la amaba y que no tenía ningún derecho a decir que no.

- ¡Eres mía!- se abalanzó sobre ella, pero una mano fuerte lo agarró por el cuello, Laurent.

- ¡Corre Isabella! ¡Corre Bella! ¡Corre! ¡Ahora! ¡Ahora!

Bella temblaba…no tenía tiempo de pensar.

- Él le dirá a papá todo Laurent.

- No, no se lo dirá, es un puto cobarde… ¡Corre!

Como pudo Isabella se paró, mientras que James luchaba con el chico moreno y fornido, tres pasos y la alta pelirroja se interpuso entre ella y la puerta; un fuego de guerra en su interior, la fuerza de los padres en su alma y el infinito desprecio hacia la chica.

- ¡Quítate de mi maldito camino Victoria! ¿Lo quieres? ¡Te lo regalo! ¡Es tuyo! ¡Te lo mereces!- y con el puño cerrado de su brazo sano golpeó a la chica drogada que cayó en el suelo. Abrió la puerta, respiró el aire frío del bosque, las lágrimas parecían congelarse en su cara y raspaban ¡que tonta! ¡Creer que él podría ser bueno! ¡Él la habría matado! Su pequeño corazón dejó de palpitar por un segundo, si, él la habría matado…

Con el dolor en su brazo y en todo su cuerpo, llena de terror y de miedo corrió por el bosque una hora antes de anochecer, corría….

- ¡Bella!- y la voz de James que gritaba, un sonido desgarrador- ¡vuelve! ¡Te amo! ¡Bella!

Y ella corría, seguramente se desprendió de Laurent y la seguía, no podía, no debía desfallecer, su papá la esperaba.

_Dios quiero vivir…Dios déjame vivir… ¡Charlie!_

Por un segundo miró hacia atrás, el haber ido a la cabaña fue su último acto de esperanza para el chico, creyó que el amor que éste sentía por ella podría hacerlo recapacitar, pero, no, Jimmy Morris nunca sería como ella alguna vez creyó que él era, Jimmy Morris siempre sería un tonto niño miedoso, un chico que nunca se enfrentaría realmente a la vida, que siempre tendría su mente embotada por la droga, por la tontería, que siempre se quedaría en un mismo punto…Nunca podría llegar a alguna parte, pues no sería capaz de hacerlo.

- ¡Cisne bonito vuelve! – los gritos de James inundaban el bosque, gritaba, y cada uno de ellos eran el motor de miedo que hacía que Isabella corriera más rápido, le faltaba el aire y el dolor era terrible, pero no importaba…corría- ¡Bella!- el último grito fue seco y lleno de furia- ¡te amo maldita perra! ¡Perdóname! – La voz iba en eco y parecía golpear cada árbol y cada hoja- ¡Vuelve! ¡Nos iremos de este maldito lugar! ¡Vuelve! ¡Te espero hermosa! ¡Te espero!

Y ella corría…corría…

Los limites del bosque…_Papá…_

-¡Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – El grito aterrador y desgarrado que la hizo por un momento parar, él estaba cerca…se llevó su mano al corazón, dieciocho años y finalmente había crecido, ya era hora de irse y con la fuerza y la confianza que su padre estaba en casa corrió más fuerte - ¡Puta! – y esa fue la última palabra que escuchó antes de salir del bosque y correr a casa.

Y se fue…huyó de casa, dejó a su padre y dejó la niña en el bosque y sola con sus libros, sus miedos, su madre en la cabeza llegó a Nueva York y en aquella ciudad enorme nació de nuevo y supo quien era, a quien le pertenecía, a quien amaba, quien realmente merecía sus te amos, su cuerpo, su alma y su vida.

.

.

.

.

- Has vuelto cisne bonito te he esperado años.

_¡Dios mío, sálvame!_

- James- trató que su voz fuese fuerte y firme, agarró con fuerza las llaves de la camioneta- allí estaba aquel chico y él no era el mismo de unos años atrás, estaba flaco y pálido, con la ropa sucia y el cabello rubio glorioso era opaco, demasiado largo y agarrado en una coleta, la antigua belleza se había ido para siempre, y sólo era un drogadicto triste.

- Estoy tan feliz de verte- se acercó unos pasos.

- No te acerques Jimmy- miró hacía los lados, alguien quien la salvara, respiró fuerte y cerró la boca en gesto duro…_Sam… ¿cómo pude ser tan egoísta? _Quería llorar, unas horas y estaría en casa con sus dos amores…_unas horas…Dios dame mis horas._

- Pero has vuelto- los ojos azules la miraban alienados- y estás hermosa cisne, hermosa, nunca, nunca he visto alguien más lindo que tú y has vuelto por mi.

_Él te espera…el maldito te espera…_Edward y sus arranques celosos en su cabeza…_Ángel ven por mi…_

- No he vuelto por ti James- Victoria salió del auto, si la imagen de James era triste, la de la chica era patética…_así hubiese sido mi vida…igual._

- ¡Mientes!- en dos pasos llegó hasta ella- has vuelto por mi- intentó besarla, el olor que el chico despedía era terrible, Bella interpuso una mano fuerte entre ella y el pecho de James- No puedes decir que no cisne, no puedes decir que no, ¡me amas!- agarró su cabello con fuerza- ¿aún sigues creyéndote lo mejor, no es así perra?

Isabella hizo un esfuerzo por no llorar, por no demostrar miedo, él era ese tipo de seres que se alimentaban de miedo de los otros, un paso en falso y aquel hubiese acabado con ella, lo peor era que seguramente él en sus delirios de cocaína quizás no se daría cuenta.

- Suéltame Jimmy- lo miró con dulzura- no quieres hacerme daño ¿no es así? No me lastimes, por favor- la voz de niña salió de ella y lo vio sonreír, él lloraba.

- No- se limpió con fuerza su rostro- Yo, yo no te haría daño…eres lo más importante en el mundo para mi, lo único, he estado esperándote….¿te acuerdas bebé? tú y yo lejos de todo esto, lejos, sin que nadie nos joda la puta vida, seremos libres, el viejo perro de mi padre está que se muere, pronto tendré el maldito dinero y nos iremos de aquí, nos iremos y nunca miraremos atrás- Bella temblaba, el soliloquio de delirio de aquel hombre de veintisiete años que se había quedado estático en la adolescencia, que le daba terror crecer estaba allí- volviste, volviste- y enterró su cabeza en su cuello. Victoria recostada en el auto parecía una vieja marioneta.

De manera lenta y con mano temblorosa, Bella llevó su mano al cabello hirsuto de su antiguo novio de secundaria, aquel fantasma que gobernó su vida por años, frente a él, tan cerca, supo que aquel monstruo sólo había estado en su cabeza.

- Perdóname Jimmy,- le susurró- perdóname, no quise hacerte daño cariño, pero no he vuelto por ti, ya he crecido, no soy la misma ¿recuerdas aquella noche en el bosque? Ese día aquella niña murió, ya no puedo volver allí, ya no es posible.

Violentamente James levantó la cabeza…ella olía igual, es más, olía mejor, su piel estaba más tersa, el rostro de chiquilla había desaparecido para dar paso a alguien con un rostro lleno, sensual y maduro…se moría por tocarla, un beso, un beso en la escuela, en la camioneta, una noche escuchando música en la carretera, viéndola bailar.

- Pero me amas cisne.

- Oh James, por favor no, no, no he vuelto por ti, voy a casarme con otra persona.

Se apartó varios pasos, dio tres puñetazos fuertes sobre la camioneta, miró con repugnancia a Victoria… ¡no! ¡Ella no podía!

- ¡Lo nuestro fue especial Bella!

- Lo fue, pero ya no existe- y con terror pero con valentía frente a la violencia alucinada del chico dijo- nunca existió.

- ¡No digas que fue un error! Eres lo mejor para mi ¡no fue un maldito error!

- No, no fue un error- no lo había sido, él de manera tácita la llevo a su verdadero destino, aquel que estaba en una torre contemplando una ciudad demente- pero es pasado Jimmy, déjame ir, perdóname, pero déjame ir, te lo suplico James, pronto vendrán por mi- rogaba por que Sam y los demás la buscaran- permite que me despida de ti, permite que te diga adiós James, una nueva vida, tú sin mi Jimmy, déjame ir y perdóname- hablaba con un cúmulo de tristeza en su voz, en la vida de aquel chico, ella era su dolor, quien lo había terminado de hundir, en aquella historia Isabella fue la malvada mujer que le quitó la inocencia de niño idiota y mimado a aquel príncipe mediocre.

Un gemido sordo de furia salió del pecho del drogado chico, sus puños cerrados y un gesto de rabia y de dolor en su rostro demacrado…maldito día…maldito…si la hubiese tenido, si él ….tantos, tantas cosas….un libro, un intento de más, una maldita buena nota, menos cocaína y la habría tenido. Se apartó dos metros fuera de ella, vomitó en la acera, Bella vio la oportunidad, abrió la puerta de su camioneta, prendió el motor, nunca un sonido había sido mejor y emprendió como siempre la huida de James Morris. En un segundo pasó cerca de él, los ojos azules de Victoria la miraron de manera misteriosa y el rostro de su antiguo y equivocado amor de secundario era el cúmulo de cientos de días de ausencia, espera y rabia.

Su pequeña camioneta estaba alta velocidad. Con la mano temblorosa marcó el número de los guardaespaldas.

- Sam, estoy llegando, si…lo siento Sam, voy por la carretera, si, ven por mi, no, no, estoy bien, estoy bien- apagó el celular, miraba hacia delante, debía llegar, llegar a casa.

James la vio irse, irse para siempre….

¿Adiós?

Años de espera…su vida maldita en espera, perdido en los recuerdos, soñando como un maldito perro… ¿Quién se creía? ¡Maldita perra mal nacida! ¿Perdón? ¿Perdón? ¡Oh la puta! Venía como siempre creyendo que era mejor, la hija del poli cabrón, una rata idiota e insignificante… ¡no! toda su sangre infectada, su vida podrida….perra, todo por una maldita follada…una…gimió, él dentro de ella y todo hubiese sido asquerosamente perfecto.

- ¡Sube al puto auto!- le gritó a Victoria quien tenía aspecto de zombi.

Victoria obedeció…lo sabía, lo sabia él no la dejaría ir, él era un cadáver que se tragaba todo a su paso, ella no tenía escapatoria…ni Bella tampoco.

El porche prendió motores y como alma que lleva el diablo fue tras Isabella Swan.

.

.

.

El bosque, el camino de vuelta a casa…llovía como hacia años no lo hacia en la Península…árboles que pasaban por su lado y Bella quería volver a casa, ver a Edward y abrazarse a él hasta sentirse bien, segura, arropada en sus brazos y decirle que siempre lo había esperado…que ¡si! Un día ella soñó con él y que cada paso de su vida estaba dirigido a ser su esposa, su amante y su única amiga.

De la nada.

El espejo retrovisor.

El auto negro.

-¡Dios!- James estaba tras ella.

El porche aceleró con furia, se fue contra la vieja camioneta de Isabella y dio un primer impacto.

Como pudo, la chica apretó con fuerza su cinturón de seguridad, ¿cómo pudo creer que él la dejaría tranquila? ¿Cómo pudo pensar que James no iría tras ella? Era su oportunidad, la oportunidad que no tuvo en el bosque, la que no concretó…él terminaría con ella, para eso había vuelto a Forks, a darle final a la historia con James Morris.

Un segundo estrellón, acelerar con fuerza…_oh gracias papá _el motor estaba como nuevo, tenía que correr… salvarse…

El célular empezó a sonar….every breath you take…._¡Edward! __¡No! ¡No! _las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de manera desprolija por todo su rostro.

- ¡No! – con impaciencia golpeó el volante de su camioneta, en ese momento Isabella Swan no sólo peleaba por su vida, peleaba por la de él….Por Edward Cullen, contra aquel destino que le decía que nunca podría tener la paz deseada….

_Dependo de ti Swan…_

_Soñé contigo desde niño…_

_Todo lo que he vivido fue para llegar a ti mi amor._

Y de nuevo, el porche contra ella.

No, no moriría…_pelea por mi Swan… ¡pelea por mí!_

¡Si!

¡Peleaba! Contra aquel presentimiento que le decía que un día de lluvia ella moriría, peleaba como lo hizo siempre, con aquel fuego que la hizo correr por el bosque….

Peleaba…

Contra el maldito destino de Edward Cullen, contra su maldita madre que esperaba en el infierno por él….

Peleaba…

Peleaba por el futuro que tendría, por lo años junto a él sentada en su casa…quizás…y gimió, por los hijos que tendría, por los libros que escribiría, por su padre, por sus amigos, por su familia, la de ahora y la que vendría ¡no! James no podría….Isabella Swan con las manos al volante y con la fuerza de su padre Charlie Swan retaba al destino que se empecinaba en hacer que un niño de cabello cobrizo nunca lograra ser feliz….

_Y la muerte no tendrá dominio.  
Los desnudos muertos serán uno  
con el hombre en el viento y la luna del poniente;  
cuando sus huesos sean descarnados y los descarnados huesos se consuman…_

La voz hermosa en su oído, la presencia delirante y narcótica….Edward Cullen…todo, todo…al final él era su deseo potente desde niña venido a la realidad.

Y otro choque….

James odiando su amor por ella.

Victoria en silencio viendo como al final nada valía la pena.

Bella luchando…

Los árboles frente a ella…

El bosque…

_No vayas al bosque…_

Eso era…eso era lo que él decía….lo presentía, ¡tonta! ¡Idiota niña! Un no caprichoso e infantil, tan sólo para demostrarle que ella aún tenía poder sobre su vida.

Golpe…

Tras golpe…

Los frenos comenzaron a fallar.

Las llantas patinaban en el cemento…

El porche negro iba furioso contra ella….

No tenía miedo….

No como aquel día…

Porque era fuerte…Isabella era fuerte, tenía la fuerza de su porvenir en las venas, la fuerza de su madre en cada célula.

James gritó como loco…

Vio un enorme camión transportador de madera desde lejos….

- ¡Maldita sea!- con toda la fuerza de aquel auto que papá Christopher le había dado unos años atrás dio un ataque contra la camioneta, que se negaba a ceder- ¡maldita puta loca!- volvió y no le importaba nada, el sonido del metal lo aturdió, la camioneta roja de Bella parecía no tener control, grito por el triunfo- ¡eres mía cisne!- desaceleró, observó por unos segundos y dio reversa hacía la huida.

- Eres un cobarde hijo de puta James, ni siquiera muerta la tendrás.

Isabella perdió el control sobre la máquina…trató de apagar el motor….creyó ver que James ya no estaba, tenía que detenerse, el camión enorme venía a su encuentro…los árboles parecían espectros que la observaban uno a uno en el camino….

No podía desfallecer…

No podía permitir que James triunfara.

No podía permitir que Lizzy ganara la batalla por el alma de su hijo….

El camión cerca…

Sam vendría pronto…

Charlie la esperaba en casa….

Edward vendría por ella….y le haría el amor en su cama de niña de buena…y lo escucharía gimiendo su nombre en su oído, sabiendo que dentro de ella él estaría seguro, feliz y completo….

Las luces que venían hacia ella.

El camión enorme de color plata y rojo….

La lluvia empañando los vidrios resquebrajados de su chevy…

Isabella Swan tomando una decisión.

Giró el volante a su derecha, al contrario del enorme camión, respiró con fuerza y se estrelló contra un enorme árbol….

Un segundo antes de perder el conocimiento….Bella se juró que lucharía…sobreviviría y le ganaría la maldita partida al destino de Edward Cullen.

**Duele niñas…duele.**

**A Ximena…**

**A Master quien debe saber que estoy siempre para ella.**

**A Belen con quien tengo espacios de libertad total y absoluta maldad.**

**A Ely.**

**Ámenme o Déjenme…**


	58. Chapter 58 Entre la fé y los fantasmas 1

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer.**_

_**Historia registrada por derechos de autor desde septiembre del 2011.**_

_**A todas amorosas amigas que siempre están ahí un millón de gracias, besos y sonrisas, lectoras fantasmas y no tan fantasmas a quienes les debo la energía para que esto continúe, mil y mil gracias.**_

_**Capítulo dedicado a Madame Barthory quien me hace sangrar y ella lo disfruta, aunque diga que no.**_

_**A una chica que no conozco, pero que siempre está allí en el silencio Geno Astorga, muchas gracias.**_

_**A Ali y Noe con quien me he reído como loca, somos tremendas chicas.**_

_**A mis adoradas amigas Master, Belen (agradezco el que me des libertad) a Ximena y a Ely.**_

_**Como anuncié el capítulo quedo de 45 páginas, muchas emociones; por lo tanto muñecas éste será dividido en dos, pero no se preocupen, el viernes a más faltar tendrán la segunda parte. La primera es un pequeño abrebocas para la segunda.**_

_**Música.**_

_**Romanticide: Nightwisch.**_

_**Fantasmic: Nightwisch.**_

_**Angel: Judas Priest.**_

EL LÍMITE DEL CAOS.

Entre la fe y los fantasmas.

Las grandes llantas del enorme camión chirriaron en el asfalto de la solitaria carretera. El conductor maniobró el enorme monstruo de veinticuatro llantas, la lluvia que arreciaba impidió que el trailer con destino a Canadá fuese dócil a la hora de detenerse. El sonido fue atronador e hizo cimbrar el metal de la enorme máquina. El terror era que más de diez toneladas de madera no fuesen mantenidas en su lugar por las poderosas cadenas de acero. Finalmente el camión paró haciendo un terrible estruendo en medio de la carretera.

-¡Joder! ¿Qué fue eso?- El hombre y su copiloto, transpirando pánico en medio del frío, finalmente respiraron tranquilos al saber que habían salvado sus vidas.

La respuesta llegó cuando el pequeño, segundo a bordo, vio por uno de los espejos laterales una mancha roja en medio del verde bosque.

-¡Trevor!- el chico señaló y salió disparado para ir en ayuda de quien se había accidentado.

El conductor sacó el pequeño botiquín que siempre les ayudaba en las enormes distancias que ambos recorrían de norte a sur. Miró a su compañero que estaba paralizado de terror y se preguntaba ¿de donde mierdas había salido aquella camioneta?

El chevy rojo estaba destrozado y de este despedía humo y un olor a gasolina.

- ¡Diablos Trevor! Mueve tu culo gordo, parece que hay alguien herido aquí. El pantano y la lluvia inclemente - golpeaban la piel del hombre- obstaculizaba su intento su intento de llegar con ayuda al desastre que tenía enfrente.

- ¡Maldita sea! Yo no vi nada, esta lluvia endemoniada ¿de donde salió?

- ¿Qué demonios se yo? Ven ayúdame- ambos hombres se vieron al lado de la camioneta.

- ¡Es una chica!

- ¿Está muerta?

El pequeño Mac quien era un hombre flaco y curtido de la carretera, trató de abrir las puertas de la camioneta, pero está parecía no permitía ser abierta, el impacto había actuado de presión para "sellar" el pequeño camión y proteger a quien estaba adentro. Mac gritó una serie de palabrotas. La chica parecía no respirar; estaba malditamente asustado, Trevor quien era un chico de dos metros de estatura intentaba lo suyo pero ambos no pudieron abrir el camión.

- Hay que sacarla por las ventanas.

- ¡No! le haremos daño, apunta la linterna, no veo bien- la luz resplandeciente apunto hacia la cara de Isabella, que estaba cubierta de sangre.

- Si está viva es un maldito milagro, tenemos que sacarla de aquí, no quiero tener un muerto en mis espaldas- Trevor corrió hacia el camión, a lo lejos dos autos venían a gran velocidad, prendió las luces cegadoras de la máquina apagándolas de forma intermitente para así poder dar las señales de auxilio. Se paró en medio de la carretera. Tenía en su mano una enorme varilla de hierro con la punta doblada, con ella intentaría abrir una de las puertas. No podía perder tiempo, cada segundo era importante.

Los autos pararon en seco, de ellos salieron cuatro hombres enormes de aspectos temibles. Sam, Harry, Joseph y Quil, quienes con sus rostros de piedra sin emoción alguna veían al hombre batir sus brazos.

Como si todo estuviese en contra de la vida de Isabella Swan la lluvia se volvió frenética, era casi imposible hablar.

- ¡Una mujer! Salió de la nada y de pronto todo se volvió un caos- Mac señaló hacía el bosque, los cuatro hombres miraron al mismo tiempo hacía el punto donde el hombre les indicó. Como si un rayo los hubiese atravesado a los cuatro, los rostros duros cambiaron de expresión.

- ¡Isabella!- Sam con su barbilla cuadrada de duro combatiente pareció tensarse ante la perspectiva que se abría ante él y sus compañeros, además estaba aterrado, todos adoraban a la pequeña chica. Corrió hacia el lugar del accidente.

Harry, Joseph y Quil se miraron.

- ¡Por todos los infiernos! El jefe nos va a matar a los cuatro, arrancará de un tajo nuestras putas bolas y se las dará a los tiburones.

En la mente de los hombres, relucía la imagen de Edward Cullen violento y haciendo de cada uno las victimas de su rabia y demencia, aún en secretos todos rememoraban el asunto de los asaltantes hacía unos meses.

- ¡Mujer terca!- fue el bufido de Harry, quien apreciaba a la chica, pero que en la última hora, solo deseaba nalguearla por tenerlos a los cuatro como ratones atrapados en su tonto juego- ¡Terca!

Llegaron hacia el camión, todos se quitaron sus chaquetas oscuras y se aprestaron a sacarla de aquella trampa terrible de metal.

- ¡Bella!- la voz grave de Sam la llamó varias veces, mientras que todos intentaban infructuosamente de abrir las puertas.

- ¿La conocen?- Mac preguntó, tenía los huesos engarrotados de frío, mientras que Trevor sólo babeaba viendo aquellos cuatro titanes de cabezas rapadas y llenos de tatuajes con extraños símbolos en sus brazos y cuellos.

- ¡Isabella Swan! es la hija del comisario Swan.

- ¿Charlie? – Mac lo conocía desde hacía doce años, siempre que pasaba por Forks iba a la comisaría para que éste firmara los papeles de matriculas y transporte que como autoridad del pueblo más cercano a la frontera tenía que firmar. A su mente vino la foto de una niña de cabellos castaños entrenzados en una cinta rosada que siempre estaba en el escritorio de Charlie _mi chica… ¿no es linda? Es mi única hija _- ¡Dios! ¡Hay que sacarla de aquí! ¡Ahora! – Los seis hombres pusieron todo su esfuerzo, músculos y miedo en salvarle la vida a la chica quien no daba señales de vida. Todos se fueron hacía un lado y como si una fuerza tremenda venida de la tierra y del lazo extraño y empático que sentían por Bella, todos gruñendo y con brazos de hierro arrancaron las puertas del pequeño camión rojo. Sam se abalanzó dentro de éste _¡Dios! que esté viva…todos nos iremos al infierno…_Llevó la mano al cuello de la chica y un lento, pequeño palpitar hizo que el alma de Sam volviera a su lugar.

- ¡Está viva! ¡Está viva!- En medio del ofuscamiento el enorme tamaño del rudo guardaespaldas no sabía como tomar a la frágil Isabella. Cada segundo era valioso, cada palpitar del corazón de ella era una lucha contra las heridas, contra la sangre que corría desprolija por su rostro. Un sonido, en medio de la lluvia el celular de Bella repiqueteaba de forma atronadora. Sam miró hacía atrás, sus compañeros lo miraron esperando una orden como si estuviesen en un campo de guerra.

No, no podía enfrentarse a Edward Cullen en ese momento, no podía, seis años trabajando con él, seis años tratando de conocerlo, siendo la sombra que lo protegía, un hombre que no necesitaba protección, pues en esos seis años Sam supo que aquel era más peligroso que todos sus guardaespaldas juntos. Un hombre a quien siguió en las noches, y que durante aquellos años de trabajo nunca permitió una mínima palabra; Edward Cullen hombre de hierro a quien admiraba y temía, ese hombre, su jefe, quien en ese momento y a la distancia protegía; sabía muy bien que la vida del gigante de Nueva York dependía de que el pequeño corazón de Isabella Swan siguiera latiendo, le salvaba la vida a Isabella y le salvaba la vida a Edward Cullen. Tenía que hacerlo, aunque esto fuese lo último que hiciera en su vida, nada importaba. Entendía o más bien presentía que éste lo mataría sin una pizca de arrepentimiento ¡que diablos! …Bella era primero.

Controlando su poderosa fuerza, tomó a la mujer y con delicadeza, midiendo cada movimiento la arrastró fuera de la camioneta. Miró a sus hombres y dijo:

- ¡Que el infierno nos lleve!- la cargó con delicadeza- ¡Por favor Bella! ¡Llamen al padre! ¡Ahora!.

Joseph respiró profundo y se dispuso a hablar con el padre de Isabella quien en ese momento debía estar en la estación de policía.

.

.

.

A varios kilómetros de distancia Victoria histérica le gritaba a James quien parecía poseído por miles de demonios internos que le gritaban, era como si toda la cocaína consumida durante tantos años en este momento estuviese actuando en su sistema.

- ¡Eres un maldito psicópata!- golpeaba sus brazos con fuerza.

-¡Cállate perra!- sólo veía la carretera y el rostro de Isabella Swan en su cabeza.

Victoria empezó a llorar.

- ¿Eso es todo James Morris? ¿Eso es todo? Siempre ha sido ella en tú inútil vida, siempre, ¡ella! Quien siempre te vio como algo sin valor ¡nunca nada para mí!

James gruñó, una sonrisa perversa y unos ojos dilatados que hablaban de un hombre que estaba más allá de toda la razón.

- ¡Nunca has sido nada Victoria! Sólo un puto coño dispuesto y podrido.

- Yo te amo, desde niña…desde niña- el rostro de la mujer desfigurado por el llanto, los mocos fluyendo por su nariz y la saliva confundida con sus lágrimas, por primera vez en su vida, Victoria supo que diez años a su lado habían sido un completo desperdicio.

- ¡Yo te odio!- aceleró el auto- ¡te odio! ¡Eres asquerosa! Por tú culpa mi cisne se marchó, por tú maldita culpa.

El llanto de la mujer se pasmó, abrió los ojos, la lluvia frente a ella parecían enormes balas de plata. La respiración agitada de ambos empezaron a empañar los vidrios del auto. Victoria con ojos de furia y decepción observaban al idiota que durante tantos años amó, un sabor a cobre en su boca y un asco hacia él era lo único que en ese momento sentía ¡Quería matarlo!

- ¿Mi culpa? ¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¿Mi culpa?- empezó a reír- la niña tonta te amaba, y tu la destruiste con tu mediocridad y simpleza, ¿mi culpa!- la risa se hizo demente- ¡tú! Que creías que con tu cochino dinero lo podías todo, que te creías una estrella de cine- se limpio la nariz- ¡ni siquiera eres bueno en la cama! ¿Cuánto te apuesto que ese hombre Edward Cullen es un amante maravilloso? Debe tener el pene más grande del planeta, ¡Tú y tu pequeño pito inútil!- de pronto la mano de James agarró la espesa melena de fuego y la jaló con violencia.

- ¡Eres asquerosa! Hueles asqueroso y siempre serás una perra idiota.

En medio de la carretera, ambos empezaron a forcejear, aún con lo delgado que estaba James era más fuerte, Victoria lo golpeaba, lo golpeaba por todos los años perdidos, por cada una de las humillaciones proferidas, por la droga que comenzó a consumir por él, por el amor y la ternura que nunca fue para ella; un día, un momento en que James Morris hubiese dicho _te amo _aunque mintiese hubiera valido la pena…pero nunca, nunca lo dijo. Por un momento el hombre perdió el control sobre el automóvil, la lluvia y la espesa neblina no permitían ver bien, la máquina patinó en el asfalto, James tomó el volante con fuerza, ¡no, no podía morir! quería ver a Isabella Swan de nuevo aunque fuese en su ataúd, como si un rayo de lucidez llegara a su mente enajenada, James Morris frenó con fuerza el auto negro que patinó en el asfalto arriesgando por un momento perder el control de la máquina.

- ¡Bella!- su voz no fue de grito, un gemido lastimero desgarró su pecho- ¡Bella!

El interior del coche que antes era un infierno de gritos y recriminaciones de un momento a otro se volvió silencio. Victoria observó el rostro de ese hombre trastornado, un sentimiento de furor llenó su pecho.

-La mataste Jimmy, está muerta, la mataste y nunca fue tuya- soltó una carcajada, pero la risa sólo duró un segundo, pues un golpe seco llegó hasta su rostro, haciendo que la sangre de su nariz rota llegara hasta la comisura de sus labios, el sabor a hierro era terrible y el dolor insoportable, tantos golpes…demasiados – ella te odiaba, sólo fuiste un mal recuerdo, sí está muerta mi amor, murió odiándote.

James volteó y con sus ojos inyectados en sangre gritó:

- ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera de mi auto! ¡Fuera de mi vida! ¡Fuera!- intento golpearla de nuevo, pero ella se protegió con sus brazos. Abrió la puerta del auto y la arrojó en medio de la carretera y la lluvia- ¡púdrete!- y en medio segundo el auto negro desapareció en la niebla.

Victoria en silencio, con el dolor de su rostro y la lucidez que éste proporciona supo que finalmente James se había ido hacía lugares de total oscuridad. La lluvia cayendo sobre ella, la soledad de la enorme autopista y una sonrisa de liberación y de profunda rabia la insuflaron. Levantó su rostro, un solo segundo para hacerse a la idea de que quizás la alimaña de James Morris nunca existió en su patética existencia.

-No, Jimmy, púdrete tú- Todo era neblina, frío. Un paso, dos y empezó a caminar a cualquier parte, donde el maldito viento del Pacífico la llevara

.

.

.

_Su hija ha sufrido un accidente…._

La voz del hombre que le dio la noticia retumbaba en la cabeza de Charlie Swan _su hija ha sufrido un accidente…_ hielo en su sangre….estaba petrificado, cerró los ojos dolorosamente, años atrás otra voz le anunciaba la muerte de Renée. Nunca creyó que el dolor aterrador que traía consigo el tono de aquella noticia volviese a estremecer su vida. Su niña pequeña, sola y desprotegida en una carretera, la sangre de ella por su sangre, la misma sangre.

No conducía, un compañero de la comisaría lo hacía por él, estaba petrificado y cada vez que respiraba una oración acompañaba cada exhalación…_ ¡Dios mi niña no! ¡Mi niña no!_

- Ella va a estar bien Charlie, no te preocupes.

El policía movió la cabeza de manera mecánica.

- Si, mi chica es una guerrera, lo es- repitió varias veces el mantra que desde pequeña él le había enseñado, su hija, no lo abandonaría, en el mundo de los padres no se concibe que sean ellos los que sepulten a sus hijos- Campanas es fuerte, tiene cosas porque vivir, se va a casar y me dará muchos nietos.

Con manos temblorosas, pero con la voz fuerte llamó a su casa, David el pequeño le contestó, éste le pasó a su madre Sue. La mujer escuchó y comenzó a llorar por el teléfono _Oh Charlie…yo debí acompañarla…lo siento, lo siento…_el estoicismo que había salvado a todos los de la familia Swan no faltaba en las palabras tranquilas que disfrazaban el dolor interior _no fue tú culpa Sue…no lo fue…No… _carraspeó para que las emociones tremendas que lo embargaban no se filtrara en sus palabras _ella va a estar bien…quédate en casa, en pocos minutos todo Cullen Co tronará por el teléfono, tienes que estar preparada cariño…_

Charlie lo sabía…Edward Cullen vendría y su casa sería un campo de batalla.

/::/

Los miraba a todos de manera concentrada y feroz. Cada uno de los socios de la constructora Solomon aterrados frente a él sabía que tenían la vida de la compañía en sus manos, además del éxito de la construcción del hotel. Estaban concientes de la trampa que Edward Cullen les había puesto para apoderarse de casi el treinta por ciento de la compañía. Horas antes, en las oficinas de la enorme constructora todos tácitamente habían hecho un pacto de unión para no permitir que "La Máquina" no se hiciera con la compañía en pleno.

Las negociaciones se retrasaron, él despedía fuego por la boca e imponía su ley de "todo o malditamente nada" estaba a punto de perder, pues su corazón, sus sentidos y todo su cuerpo estaba a miles de kilómetros de allí ¡su mujer no contestaba el maldito celular! Estaba a punto de degollar a medio mundo e irse corriendo a Forks Washington a gritarle a Isabella Swan por la afrenta de no contestar el maldito aparato... ¡diez llamadas! ¡Diez! ¡No tenía derecho! Su corazón estaba paralizado sin la voz que lo alentaba a continuar _eres un maldito loco…_y una sonrisa perversa cruzó su rostro, signo que fue interpretado por los Solomon como si él se burlara de ellos.

Tomó de nuevo el celular frente a todos que seguían sin parpadear su presencia silenciosa, pues su padre Carlisle estaba allí, nadie lo sabía pero Edward siempre fue intimidado por la presencia solar de su padre. Emmet sabiendo que su padre era el conciliador cuando el nazi se ponía en su plan de ego de césar, era el indicado a calmar los ánimos y provocar las treguas. Conocía muy bien como era la actitud intransigente de Edward, aún así y con los ojos de halcón sobre él indicó a Carlisle casi con ojos de suplica que continuara con la negociación, cosa que a su hijo mayor no le hizo ninguna gracia _¿Soy o no soy el presidente de Cullen Co? si no es así dímelo y te la devuelvo _El padre sólo atinó a contestar _Tú eres el presidente hijo, la última decisión la tomas tú… yo sólo vengo a ser la voz razonable en este momento _a lo cual el hijo respondió con sorna _¿no soy razonable Carlisle?_ Los ojos verdes jade esperaron la respuesta de su padre, quien no contestó.

Marcó el número del celular de Sam, nada _¿Dónde diablos? _Parpadeó, una extraña corriente de frío llegada de alguna parte lo congeló, se paró de la silla, pasó de largo en medio de los socios que lo miraban esperando la respuesta que rezaba que finalmente él habría sido razonable con respecto al dinero para el hotel en Brasil.

Abrió la puerta de la oficina y gritó:

-¡Angela!

Las tres secretarias saltaron.

Stella aun no se sentía cómoda con el tono de aquel hombre.

Lauren quien en tres días se iría por licencia de maternidad, contaba las horas para irse y no verle la cara a ese hombre que sin su mujer era más insoportable que de costumbre… la pobre Ángela respiraba pacientemente.

- Dime Edward.

- Llama a la casa Swan, necesito hablar con Isabella, no contesta su maldito celular-lo último fue dicho más en tono de queja que de regaño- ¡ahora!

Ángela sonrió de manera discreta.

- Si señor ¿qué le digo?

Dos pasos hacia ella, se inclinó de forma casi confidente y le susurró:

- Dile que… - inhaló con fuerza e impaciencia- que ¡diablos! Ella lo sabe, debe contestar el maldito aparato _Swan… vas a ver que voy a estremecer tú casa y le haré saber a tu papá que ahora soy el dueño…seguramente el viejo te tiene encerrada…_dile que en dos horas salgo, que me espere- una amenaza divertida brilló en el tono de su voz.

- Está bien señor ¿si me contesta la paso, Edward?

El rostro ceñudo y casi ofendido frente a la pregunta, fue la contestación que la secretaria necesitaba.

Lo vieron desaparecer hacia la oficina.

- ¿Cómo hace Bella para soportar semejante descarga? ¡Por todos los cielos! – preguntó Stella quien siempre que lo veía trataba de esconderse bajo el escritorio.

- Algo debe hacer muy bien- una insinuación picara por parte de Angela quien marcaba el número telefónico de Isabella.

- Ahhh- suspiro la mujer- ¡que maldita envidia!

Lauren no decía nada, es más tomó la decisión de no hacer ningún comentario sobre el tema Bella- Edward Cullen. Tan sólo arreglaba su escritorio, era casi la hora de irse a su casa y allí descansar esperando que el bebé la dejara dormir al menos dos horas, sin embargo estaba feliz, la amargura había desaparecido y sólo soñaba con ver el rostro de su niño, ya no estaría sola nunca más.

El teléfono repiqueteó y la voz de Sue llorosa contestó:

- Casa Swan.

El tono de la voz de la mujer prendió las alarmas en el espíritu de Ángela. Hubo un silencio y Sue volvió a decir:

- Casa Swan.

- Ehh, por favor Isabella, es de parte de Cullen Co.

- ¡Oh Dios! ¿Es la oficina de Edward Cullen?

Angela se removió nerviosa en su asiento, su rostro cambió de manera drástica, miró a Stella frente a ella.

- Si, soy la asistente del señor Cullen- se paró y se apartó tres pasos de la mirada de Stella Miller quien instantáneamente notó la extraña actitud de Ángela.

- Tengo malas noticias.

Durante cinco minutos Angela de espaldas a los testigos incómodos escuchó la noticia del accidente de su amiga. Reprimió un llanto, un gesto, sólo escuchaba el relato de esa mujer que no conocía y que sin embargo en la tristeza de su voz la sintió muy cerca. Miraba la puerta y rogaba a todos los cielos que él no apareciera, pues simplemente no sería capaz de decirle lo que ocurría.

- Entiendo…lo siento, en verdad lo siento, dile a su padre que lo siento- No sabía que decir.

Colgó.

Caminó lentamente y después corrió al baño, Stella y Lauren asustada fueron tras ella, quien se sostenía de los bordes del enorme tocador

- ¿Qué pasó Ángela?- Stella preguntó posando una mano sobre la espalda de la chica, quien no contestó- Cariño- temblaba- ¿algo le ocurrió a Bella?- la pregunta fue hecha con voz aguda.

Ángela levantó su rostro y se miró al espejo, y a través de el a las dos mujeres detrás de ella.

- ¿Qué pasó Angela?- Lauren seca y calmada volvió a preguntar.

- ¿Qué le voy a decir? ¿Qué le voy a decir? – la asistente repetía una y otra vez- ¿qué le voy a decir?

- ¡Por todos los diablos Angela Weber! ¿Qué demonios le ocurrió a Bella?- grito impaciente Lauren.

- ¿Está muerta?- el ansia dramática de Stella Miller se adelantó a todo- mi pobre bebé….- la niña frente a ella con trenzas y pidiendo trabajo volvió a su cabeza, iba a empezar a llorar, pero la voz de Lauren la acalló con rabia.

-¡Cállate Stella! ¿Angela?

- Está en el hospital, se accidentó hace como una hora, parece que está muy mal, la novia de su padre estaba llorando….no supo decirme nada más, su padre está con ella, ¿qué le voy a decir? No soy capaz de enfrentarme a él, no soy capaz Lauren.

De pronto la voz retumbó fuerte por el intercomunicador, las tres mujeres se miraron aterradas.

Lauren tomó el celular, marcó un número.

- Ángela cálmate, dile que no te has comunicado con la casa, haré una llamada- pero la chica parecía congelada- es hora de tener la cabeza fría en esto ¡ahora!- y con aquella orden tanto la secretaria personal como Stella corrieron- ¿Rosalie? Debes ayudar a tú cuñado, llama a Alice algo terrible ocurrió….

.

.

.

Alice apareció a la media hora, los socios de Solomon iban desfilando uno en uno, finalmente el maldito había aceptado no presionar por el treinta por ciento de las acciones de la enorme compañía de construcción, le concedieron el veinte por ciento. Lo más aterrador de todo es que él -en silencio- los observó con su mirada diabólica y todos de alguna manera intuyeron que a pesar de haberse unido para que él no los despedazara, le habían dado justamente lo que él deseaba.

La pequeña figura de la benjamina de la casa, apareció, toda la fuerza de la familia Cullen estaba allí, fingió una sonrisa y de manera silenciosa llamó a su esposo, éste que la conocía mejor que a él mismo, entendió que algo ocurría.

- Necesito, mi cielo, que te hagas detrás de mi hermano, y le digas a Emmet lo mismo, algo va a pasar y no se como va a reaccionar- una mirada dulce de suplica silenciosa se extendió en el rostro de la chica de tan sólo veinticuatro años. Jasper entendió como buen cómplice y amante, caminó con lentitud y apartó a Emmet del grupo de socios y abogados que aún se encontraban en la oficina.

Edward de manera compulsiva miraba a todos, odiaba las malditas formalidades y los apretones de manos en un mundo donde nadie era amigo de nadie. Jasper le susurró al oído a su cuñado, éste volteó hacia Edward, sonrió.

- Fue un gusto negociar con ustedes caballeros, todos estamos cansados y creo que es hora de que vayamos a casa, se hace de noche- Vio como Edward le daba las gracias de manera tácita, los hombres dieron gracias por no tener que ver más al presidente de Cullen Co y su antipática presencia.

Emmet y Jasper se hicieron detrás de Edward, Carlisle estaba contento, ese día había logrado que su muchacho lo escuchara en el momento de tomar una decisión, para él estas eran sus pequeñas victorias.

- Bueno chicos, es hora de que me vaya, prometí a su madre llevarla a cenar- se le acercó a su hijo- dale a tu novia saludos de mi parte hijo y hazle saber a su padre que deseo conocerlo.

Alice tragó en seco.

- Quédate papi, por favor. Te necesito- de pronto el aire de la oficina se volvió tenso, la neblina de la ciudad fue ascendiendo hasta que era casi imposible verla a través del ventanal- Edward cariño- paso a paso, Edward no ponía atención, estaba muy ocupado tratando de salir de allí, llegar al aeropuerto e ir a casa…a Bella- ¡Edward!- la voz siempre graciosa de Alice, ahora era fuerte y contundente, todos miraron a la chica. Carlisle quien conocía a sus hijos entendió que algo pasaba, no respiro por segundo- Edward es Isabella- todo se detuvo, el incesante movimiento de papeles y de abrigos cesó. Jasper y Emmet se pusieron en guardia y el padre al lado- lo siento cariño.

El rostro del hermano mayor se torno feroz, clavó la mirada sobre su hermana:

- ¿Bella?- la primera sílaba del pequeño nombre fue casi inaudible, mientras que la segunda fue como si un sonido seco golpeara la piedra. Dos pasos hacia ella.

Emmet, el hermano se hizo detrás, trató de ponerle una mano sobre el hombro, pero ésta fue sacudida de forma violenta, Alice retrocedió.

- Hace como dos horas Isabella sufrió un accidente en la carretera y…- un estruendo se escuchó en la oficina, la silla de presidencia fue pateada de manera violenta e inesperadamente golpeó el telescopio que cayó al suelo, todo en una confusión de sonidos secos.

En la visión de Edward el mundo se volvió oscuro, el mundo de la enorme oficina se redujo a nada, su enorme cuerpo fue atrapado por miles de garras de acero que llegaron y de un golpe lo desollaron sin piedad, miles de voces se burlaron de él y una voz y una carcajada se instaló en el centro mismo de la furia y del dolor….

- ¿Está muerta?- la pregunta fue proferida secamente, sin asomo aparente de emoción. Su voz, inversamente proporcional al fuego que venía de la tierra y que lo torturaba sonó a sus oídos como si una espada de hierro se estrellara contra el acero. El segundo se hizo eterno, el segundo para que su hermana contestara fue todo el maldito tiempo en que el universo se demoró en ser creado…la posibilidad de la muerte de Isabella Swan instalada en su vida…la muerte, muerte sangre…célula a célula desintegradas como si pequeños pétalos de un lirio fuesen arrancadas de forma inmisericorde, sin remordimiento…la muerte y su absoluto y tiránico mandato ¿Dónde estaba el dinero? ¿Dónde estaba el poder de Edward Cullen? ¿Dónde diablos estaba él cuando Isabella Swan y su amada presencia colapsaban en una carretera? ¿Quién era Edward Cullen? Sólo un hombre más en los millones y millones de hombres que existen y existieron sobre la tierra, todos ellos testigos de la muerte de sus amores, ínfimos, pequeños y contingentes.

- No cariño, no está muerta, sólo sabemos que está en el hospital de Forks, su padre está con ella, llamé a su casa y la mujer de Charlie está llorando de manera histérica, no sabemos nada más.

Todo aquel segundo eterno, el desgarré de músculos, piel y alma fueron aceptados en su máximo esplendor….necesitaba sentir todo aquello, para no ir contra todos: hermanos, padre, ciudad y mundo y no ser el mismo una bomba atómica y explotarlo todo.

Emmet y Jasper trataron de contenerlo, lo vieron levantar el antiguo escritorio y estrellarlo contra el suelo…un gruñido salvaje salió de su pecho, Alice comenzó a llorar.

-¡Cállate Alice!

Carlisle lo había visto varias veces transformado de esa manera. Se fue hacía él, pero una mano amenazante lo detuvo.

- No está muerta hijo.

- ¡No te me acerques Carlisle! – En ese momento lo odiaba, lo odiaba por haber permitido que él naciera, pero el viejo patriarca no tuvo miedo- no te quiero aquí…no te…- pero la mano del padre tocó su pecho y aquel toque que no sentía en años, quebró algo en el interior de su pecho, respiró… ¡no! ¡No!- ella no podía dejarlo ¡esta vez no! ¡Jamás! lo había prometido….

Algo, una bruma oscura lo rodeó, vio a Lizzy sentada de manera majestuosa frente a él…fantasma aterrador y hermoso, que lentamente despejaba su cabello rojo de su rostro y sonreía….

_No tendrás la última palabra madre…no la tendrás…_

Pero ella miraba sus manos en un gesto concentrado y maligno….niño de catorce años viendo como Elizabeth jugaba con su alma, con su vida, como se disponía a fracturar su mente, su espíritu y su futuro.

- Iré contigo a Forks Edward- Carlisle a unos milímetros de él sabiendo que algún equivocado movimiento y nada podría salvarlo.

- ¡No te necesito!

- ¡Me necesitas!- La voz del padre retumbó por el lugar.

Alice corrió y sin temor le puso su abrigo negro.

-Yo iré también- Emmet dijo de manera contundente.

Se apartó de la presencia a centímetros de su familia, cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó que todo o casi todo desapareciera a su alrededor…..toda su memoria y sus sentidos fueron puestos al servicio de Bella Swan…nada importaba, nada….ella lo esperaba…en los límites de la vida…y si ella estaba cerca de las malditas fronteras de la muerte, él Edward Cullen iría asquerosamente feliz a encontrarse con ella…..no importaba….nada….su alma peleaba en algún lugar de la Península Olímpica y él estaría allí reclamando con voz de mando que volviera a él, ¡ella no tenía derecho! ¡No lo tenía! El cuatro de noviembre del 2008 Isabella había entrado a su espacio y a su vida… ¡no! desde niño…predestinada a él….

_Ten fe ángel…ten fe…todo en el mundo ocurre por algo…_

¡No! Ella no había venido a su vida para hacer de él un espectro….

Diez pasos hacía la puerta….diez mínimos pasos….y cada uno dolía como el infierno mismo.

Ángela, Stella y Lauren, sin respirar.

Se paró frente a ellas.

- Llama a Peter Sullivan, llama a Catherine Ford.

Para todas ellas él pareció enorme, despedía frío de su piel, y de sus ojos….nada.

- Lo siento Edward- la temblorosa Ángela se atrevió a hablar, pero al segundo se arrepintió…no debió decirlo, las palabras fueron dichas como si lo irremediable ya estuviese allí. Un puño sobre el escritorio para ordenar que nadie tuviera derecho a decir que Isabella no era el pequeño y duro guerrero que peleaba contra todo. Una silenciosa lágrima recorrió el rostro de la chica.

- Nadie tiene la culpa Edward- Jasper mediador, habló.

- No, pero alguien debe pagar y no me importa quien….

.

.

.

Cuatro autos iban tras él, el oscuro Aston Martin por la ciudad de Nueva York en plena carrera, furioso y sin freno. Con las manos al volante y con los ojos puestos en las enormes autopistas, Edward veía todo a su alrededor de forma difusa, miles de kilómetros de distancia, horas, minutos y segundos y la eternidad aterradora contenidos en ellos.

- Hijo por favor, no conduzcas tan rápido- Su padre, al lado, pretendía que con sólo su presencia él se controlase- ¿Deseas que conduzca hasta el aeropuerto?

- No.

Miraba por el retrovisor hacia los asientos traseros, la mirada de Lizzy lo acompañaba…

_Ella no existe baby…yo te defiendo contra ella, no le des oportunidad, no permitas que entre en tú mente…_

Paró el auto en plena autopista.

- Conduce Carlisle, por favor- fue así que su padre tomó el volante del auto mientras su hijo se negaba a modular una mínima palabra.

- Llama a tus guardaespaldas Edward, ellos deben saber qué ocurrió.

Edward volteó con violencia para ver a su padre ¡los malditos!

- ¡Voy a matarlos!- agarró el celular.

- ¡No vas a hacer nada! ¡Con un demonio! ¡No manejas el mundo ni la vida y la muerte!

- ¡Me importa un pepino tu filosofía idiota, Carlisle Cullen! – Enfrentó a su padre- estoy harto, harto de perder, harto ¿para que el maldito poder sino puedo retener a quien amo?

- ¡No eres Dios!

- ¡Maldita sea!- golpeó con fuerza mientras esperaba la contestación de Sam- Dios me quitó de su camino y no espero que él intervenga en mi podrida vida Carlisle.

- Pues lo hizo Edward, te dio a Isabella Swan.

- ¡Cállate! No necesito esto ahora, no lo necesito… ¡Sam!

Del otro lado del país Sam Northon respiraba, su gesto de piedra sin emoción alguna sabía lo que ocurriría.

- Señor.

- ¿Ella…? Si me dices que está muerta no habrá lugar en el mundo donde puedas esconderte ¡maldito seas!

- No lo está señor, no lo está…

Aún con esa respuesta Edward no respiraba…._ ¡espérame… voy hacia ti…espérame!_

- ¿Qué demonios ocurrió? ¿Dónde mierdas estaban ustedes? ¿No les dije que no se despegaran de ella un maldito segundo?

- Señor Cullen- ¿para que mentir? Isabella Swan era la responsabilidad de todos ¿para que mentir?- salió en la mañana en su vieja camioneta, nunca viajó en los autos y de pronto se esfumó señor.

- Esa no es una maldita respuesta.

- Es la única que tengo jefe, odió cada segundo en que la seguimos, sólo deseaban que la dejaran sola, quería ser alguien normal sin nosotros detrás de ella señor.

_¡Swan! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Un día…un día que me obedecieras ¡un día y mi sangre corriendo en una carretera!_

- Diez años en el ejercito ¿y se te escapa una niña de un metro setenta Sam Northon?

- Usted sabe como es ella señor, no hay nada que pueda detenerla, la conoce mejor que todos.

Oh si, cuatro meses lejos de él, le comprobaron que no habían cadenas ni "noes" ni guardaespaldas ni el ego de Edward Cullen que pudieran con Bella Swan.

Sintió la mano de su padre sobre su hombro, no tenía deseos ni ganas que nadie lo tocase, con gesto de furia la apartó.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Se estrelló contra un árbol, los frenos fallaron, un camión venía a encontrarse con ella, parece que tuvo la cabeza fría de girar a la derecha para no estrellarse contra el, eso hubiese sido una tragedia, la lluvia maldita no ayudó.

…_tuve un extraño presentimiento… moriría un día de lluvia y de truenos…_

La voz dulce de aquella noche, su segunda noche con ella, mientras le confesaba su soledad de niña lo atravesó…

Sueños, premoniciones y aterradoras pesadillas aparecieron frente a él, minutos en que evadió la pregunta principal….ella estaba bien, en su mente ella estaba bien, pero la mención de la lluvia en enero y la pequeña niña de coletas rosas mirando en la noche como los truenos caían en su pueblo, eran para un hombre a quien la vida le dijo que todo iba hacia el desastre la confirmación de que cada paso lo acercaba al abismo.

- ¿Está mal herida Sam?

Escuchó el suspiro del hombre.

- Dos costillas rotas por la presión del cinturón de seguridad, uno de sus brazos también y un golpe en la cabeza señor….está en coma Edward, hicimos lo posible – pero el hombre no escuchó más, sólo el chirrido de algo que se fracturaba al otro lado de la línea.

Carlisle sintió el frío que despedía el cuerpo de su hijo, el celular salió estrellado por la ventana, temió lo peor, ya lo había visto así en dos ocasiones, casi muerto, congelado y con sus músculos en tensión de hierro.

- ¿Ella…?

- Shiiii- interpuso la mano entre él y su padre- odio que llueva, me llevaré a Bella a un lugar donde no llueva jamás, siempre llueve…siempre llueve…no he tenido sol en mi vida, Lizzy odiaba el sol, lo odiaba.

Un gesto de derrota en el rostro del apolíneo patriarca.

_Maldita seas Elizabeth… debí matarte cuando tuve la oportunidad…tú odio hacia mi no tendrá final…_

Llegaron al aeropuerto donde el avión los esperaba, Alice quería ir pero el padre le dijo que se quedara con Esme, quien llamaba insistentemente, deseaba hablar con su hijo mayor, pero éste simplemente se negó. No deseaba palabras de consuelo, no deseaba nada, no deseaba lastima, sólo deseaba llegar…llegar, madre, padre y hermanos le importaban en ese momento nada….sólo era Isabella que el resto se pudriera. En el alma de Edward Cullen surgía de nuevo aquel terrible sentimiento que lo acompañó durante años, el mismo que hizo que en las calles de Canadá, Chicago, Nueva York o Londres quisiera golpear a cada ser humano que se le ponía en frente: Destrucción, maldad absoluta, desapego por todo, odio infinito hacía todos aquellos que lo amaban.

_Oh Tony, querido bebé…no somos ángeles mi amor, no nacimos para perdonar, no estamos hechos de material divino… deja eso para los inútiles poetas, destruimos a quien se nos interponga, acabamos con todo a nuestro alrededor…los que nos aman son nuestros enemigos cuando estos no comprenden que no estamos hechos ni para el perdón, ni para la lastima._

La voz oscura y ebria de su madre en sus lecciones de odio, cada una volvían a él. Aterrado Edward supo que Lizzy Masen era quizás la única que lo entendía en ese momento.

Carlisle y Emmet se sentaron en el avión mientras que él agarraba una botella de whisky y bebía como si ésta fuese agua.

- No bebas Edward.

Una mirada de ira dirigida a su hermano y una mueca de _Rétame _fue la respuesta.

- ¿Quieres golpear a alguien no es así Edward Cullen?- el gigante se puso frente a él- golpéame a mi si eso te hace sentir mejor.

- No me tientes.

- Hazlo si eso te hace sentir mejor.

Carlisle abrió desmesuradamente los ojos cuando vio que su niño tormenta cerró los puños y se disponía a golpear a su hermano.

-¡Basta ya!- se levantó de la silla, con valor arrancó la botella de las manos de su hijo- ¡siéntense ambos! ¡Ahora! – respiró tranquilo cuando su hijo mayor se dejó caer en el asiento derrocado y solitario. A veces cuando nadie lo veía, Carlisle de manera concentrada lo observaba, ningún gesto, no había nada de aquel muchacho que se pareciera a él, todo era ella, su pelo rojizo, sus manos fuertes, de largos dedos, los ojos verdes en actitud de acecho, todo de una belleza casi inhumana, hasta la manera de hablar y de moverse en lentitud hipnótica era Lizzy Masen, todo aquello que hizo que él la amara como un poseso y que después hizo que le temiese.

Cuando niño Edward era alguien aparentemente tranquilo, Esme se le acercaba y le decía _no te preocupes cariño, se parece a ella físicamente, pero tiene tú alma…_ Carlisle callaba y sólo sonreía, pero él sabía la verdad, lo sabía, pequeños gestos desde nacer le dijeron que aquel era tormentoso y salvaje como ella. Golpeaba la mesa cuando no conseguía lo que deseaba, miraba de manera impaciente a un Emmet tierno y torpe con su tamaño, su obsesión por Alice cuando ésta era un bebé de sólo meses, los celos con Esme, con sus cosas, con su `piano que violentaba hasta que el instrumento desfallecía frente a él, su rabia cuando no ganaba el ajedrez. Sólo Esme era capaz de apaciguarlo, pero lo más temible y adorable de aquel niño era su amor por él, por Carlisle, lo seguía por todas partes, lo abrazaba de forma dolorosa al llegar del trabajo y a la mañana siguiente cuando él se iba veía al pequeño niño con ojos dolientes al ver como se marchaba. Creyó que protegiéndolo de todo y dándole el amor que él de manera tiránica exigía podría hacer que aquella violencia soterrada al final sería puesta en servicio de algo hermoso como la música, pero todo falló miserablemente; la medusa en la oscuridad esperaba…esperaba como cobra para atacar.

_¿Ves amor? Él es mi hijo…absolutamente mío._

Si, era como si ella lo hubiese engendrado sola, todo para destruirlo.

Ahora al verlo allí, mirando la nada con sus manos entrecruzadas presentía que la única compañía que éste tenía en aquel momento era el fantasma del monstruo susurrándole al oído.

A la media hora de despegar se atrevió a sentarse a su lado.

- Haz que se calle Edward, sólo tú tienes el poder de hacer que ella se calle- poso su mano sobre la de él y sólo sintió frío y el silencio fue la única contestación.

.

.

.

Llegaron casi al amanecer a Seattle, Sam y los demás lo esperaban. El jefe de los guardaespaldas se hizo al frente de los otros. Sintió la mirada de fuego y se aprestó a lo que sabía llegaría: un puñetazo en su rostro que hizo que el enorme guardaespaldas cayera en el duro pavimento, Sam no respondió, un hilo de sangre por su cara. Se iba abalanzar sobre Joseph, pero su padre y Emmet se interpusieron.

- Ellos no tiene la culpa Edward.

- No me importa- lucho por deshacerse de los brazos que lo detenían.

- Fue mi culpa señor- Sam aún en el suelo y tratando de hacer que la barbilla volviese a su lugar habló al hombre que si no fuera porque su padre y hermano lo detenían estaría en ese momento moliéndolo a golpes.

Edward los miró con desprecio, no era razonable….no tenía porque serlo, no tenía porque, veía rojo y el mundo a su alrededor estaba presto al desastre.

-¡Malditos sean todos! ¡Fuera de mi camino!

Harry se le hizo al quite ¡ninguno tenía la culpa!

- ¡Ella se escapó señor! ¡No fue nuestra culpa!

- ¡Cállate Harry!- Joseph gritó- era nuestro trabajo, sabíamos que estaba harta, pero era nuestro trabajo.

- No los quiero ver en mi vida, están despedidos ¡todos!- se adelanto hacia los autos que lo esperaban.

Emmet movió la cabeza, el viaje fue amargo, por momentos creyó que él explotaría.

- No se preocupen chicos, los necesitamos aquí, nadie tuvo la culpa, nadie- Carlisle hablaba de manera rápida mientras intentaba seguir al hijo quien ya prendía motores y se caminaba lejos de las grandes pistas del aeropuerto.

Todos se subieron a los autos mientras intentaban seguir a Edward Cullen quien no deseó que nadie lo siguiera en las tres horas de viaje hacía Forks.

Bremerton/ Poulsbo….Hood Canal bridge/State Route, finalmente Olimpic Hwy. Un sol opaco sobre la carretera, la lluvia persistente y agobiante, un frío de hielo, y los bosques que daban su extraña bienvenida al pequeño pueblo. Todos vieron como el auto paró, se bajo de éste y fue hasta el coche que conducía Sam.

- ¿Dónde fue?

- Dos kilómetros más adelante señor.

- Llévame.

Sam se adelantó en el auto, el cual Edward siguió a los dos minutos Sam paró. La camioneta había sido removida, pero el árbol y el pasto húmedo aplastado por la violencia del impacto eran las huellas del accidente. Edward se bajó y caminó hacía el lugar, miró hacia los cielos _maldita lluvia _El árbol mostraba el impacto temible de la camioneta en él, era como si éste hubiese sido herido de muerte en todo su centro. Restos del rojo de la pintura se adherían a la corteza dándole una extraña imagen de árbol sangrante. La mano de él toco el impresionante y majestuoso roble, cerró los ojos, mientras que el agua congelada golpeaba su rostro, los seis hombres se pararon detrás de él.

- Pudo haber sido peor señor, ese árbol le salvó la vida de alguna manera, a unos metros de aquí, existe una depresión de casi un kilómetro, eso hubiese sido fatal, la encontramos a unos minutos, ella nos llamó para que la encontráramos en la carretera, la camioneta y el cinturón la protegió, ella tuvo suerte señor.

No escuchaba…no escuchaba nada…con la mano sobre la corteza, trataba de ir al momento mismo en que ella se estrellaba…_no te vayas…aún no…tengo que darte el mundo nena…todo lo que mereces…todo lo que quieras. _

Miró la enorme autopista, solitaria, se estremeció al pensar en la desolación de encontrar la muerte en un lugar como aquel… _¡Jessica! _….. "_ponte en mi lugar un maldito segundo y ve hacia atrás, y mírame a mi en una morgue reconociendo el cadáver de Jessica muerta en una carretera, por un momento Edward, ve hacia allá y con el amor que sientes por Bella mira el cuerpo muerto de alguien a quien amas y dime ¿si no es el dolor demasiado insoportable?" _ Con la fuerza de un ariete las palabras de Jacob zumbaron en su oído y por primera vez en casi trece años Edward comprendió el dolor inenarrable de su amigo de niñez frente al cadáver de la única mujer que él había amado.

Inhaló el aire frío de la península…. _La maldita vida se empeña en que yo vuelva al mismo punto… ¿hasta cuando he de pagar por mi vida y la de los demás? Puedo soportarlo todo, pero Bella no tiene porque ser la destinada a que yo pagué cada sangre derramada… ¡no es mi moneda de cambio! ¡No lo es!_

Volteó de nuevo hacia el árbol, caminó hasta su auto y de nuevo a la carretera.

.

.

.

Charlie estaba sentado en los enormes pasillo del hospital, hacía unas dos horas su hija fue sacada de cuidados intensivos y Sue lo había llamado diciendo que la casa estallaba en miles de llamadas telefónicas, David fue llevado por una de las vecinas para que el niño pudiese dormir, el pobre niño que repetía que todo fue su culpa _no debía decirle lo del juego mamá, no debí decirlo, Charlie me odiará…_

- Edward Cullen viene en camino.

Esperaba al hombre, tantos días detestando al maldito arrogante y ahora sólo él podía comprenderlo.

Y allí estaba caminando por los pasillos, con seis hombres más- Padre, hermano y guardaespaldas- y de pronto la atmósfera del lugar cambió, todo se hizo pesado y el aire pareció enrarecerse.

Vio al viejo policía con la cabeza entre las manos, paró en seco, no sólo Bella Swan era su mujer, era la hija de alguien…en aquella caldera hirviente de odio hacia todo, Edward Cullen no pudo si no sentir lástima por aquel hombre de cabello oscuro y gesto profundo que no despegaba su mirada del cuarto 398, ambos tenían el alma tras aquella puerta. Charlie levantó la cabeza y se topó con el hombre parado enfrente.

-Campanas va a estar bien, ella es fuerte- y por encima de los médicos y enfermeras Edward Cullen entró al cuarto donde Isabella no era Isabella sino alguien pequeño hundido en la inconciencia.

Miles de imágenes…

Una mano tocando su abrigo.

La sensación de la electricidad en su piel.

Los ojos retadores que lo miraban sin miedo.

El cabello bajo sus manos.

La voz dulce leyendo un libro en voz alta.

La ropa oscura que escondía un cuerpo lleno de fiebre y fuego.

Horas y horas de conversación, el tratar de hacerlo sonreír, el sexo sin medida y control…palabras…millones de ellas, tan pocas….frente a él estaba Isabella Swan y toda la posibilidad de un futuro donde ella fuese el centro del todo.

Volteó hacía el doctor, quien ya había sido advertido del temperamento del hombre por el padre de Isabella. Edward caminó hacia él y este retrocedió unos pasos.

- Dígame que ella va a estar bien- era una orden.

El medico parpadeó y respiro mirando la puerta de salida.

- El golpe en la cabeza fue terrible, hicimos unas tomografías, se formó un coagulo de sangre en su cerebro, estamos esperando que éste desaparezca- habló de manera atropellada.

- ¿Esperando? ¡Una mierda! Haga lo que tiene que hacer.

- No podemos operarla, es arriesgado, el coagulo de sangre está en un lugar muy peligroso señor Cullen….

- ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Malditos inútiles!- gritó con fuerza, se abstenía de acercársele, estaba aterrado de mirarla, unos centímetros cerca y todo sería real.

- ¡Edward! Hijo, ellos hacen lo que pueden.

- No, no lo hacen, este es un maldito hospital mediocre, no lo hacen.

- Lo que hicimos por ella señor Cullen es lo mismo que se haría en cualquier otro hospital- una enfermera enorme con voz ruda se enfrentó al animal que estaba en frente – no subestime nuestro trabajo, y deje de gritar como si éste fuese su territorio- Constanze, la enfermera sintió una mirada _¿Quién diablos es usted? _Pero no tuvo miedo, madre de cinco hombres, sabía como hacer callar a un niño caprichoso- Deje todo en manos de Dios- oh que mala palabra…que malas palabras.

Edward cerró los puños… ¿Dios? Él, que invadía su mundo.

- Charlie- llamó al padre quien en la puerta sólo veía a su hija en aquella camilla- has que todos se vayan, quiero estar a solas con ella, no quiero a nadie aquí.

- ¡No puede! – Contanze alzó su voz.

No le importaba que fuera una mujer y que ésta era mayor, se paró frente a ella.

- Si no lo permite mando a cerrar este maldito lugar y me la llevó a Seattle.

- La mataría- La vieja mujer quien ya estaba curtida de la muerte a lo largo de sus cuarenta años de servicio, era una mujer fría quien no temía gritarle a nadie la posibilidad de la muerte a las personas en la cara. Mas no estaba preparada para la mirada de furia y el sonido metálico de un gruñido venido desde el centro mismo de la tierra, por un leve segundo, ella, se asustó.

- Contanze, deja que él esté con ella, por favor- Charlie suplicó de forma queda, entendió que aquel hombre necesitaba la soledad con su hija…ella le pertenecía.

El médico emitió unas palabras que tranquilizaron a todos allí, el cuarto del hospital parecía más pequeño, los tres hombres de la familia Cullen y Charlie no dejaban espacio para nada.

Pegado a la puerta…unos minutos.

_Somos sólo usted y yo ahora señorita Swan…_

_Así es señor…sólo usted y yo…_

Y así fue…sólo ella y él, y nada más importaba, nada más.

Se acercó lentamente, tres pasos; su chica despidiéndose en el aeropuerto, una mano levantada diciendo adiós….dos días, Bella con su cabello sobre su espalda, desnuda dejando que el agua la recorriera mientras que él la observaba en sus pequeños ritos, peinarse, vestirse lentamente frente a él para su placer, un poco de rubor y un poco de brillo labial.

_¿Te gusta lo que ves Cullen?_

_Me fascina todo lo que veo nena._

_¡Soy fantástica!_

_¡Perfecta!_

Una risa musical que resonó por toda su piel.

_Has hecho de mi alguien insufriblemente vanidoso ángel._

_Quiero que seas perversa mi joya, caprichosa _el olor de su cabello al enterrar su nariz en el _quiero que cuanto te veas al espejo veas quien realmente eres Isabella Swan._

_¿Quién soy?_

_Mi universo, todo el maldito universo._

¿Y ahora? Su rostro estaba golpeado por el impacto, pequeñas heridas en sus mejillas y en sus labios, su piel era más pálida de lo usual, el temible vendaje en su cabeza, su brazo en el cabestrillo y toda la imagen en conjunto de alguien frágil… todo aquello que él deseaba proteger y que sin embargo no pudo. Pasó su mano de manera fantasma por todo su cuerpo.

- Tienes que llevarme siempre la contraria Swan, nunca puedo contigo mi amor, eres tan condenadamente compleja, quiero retenerte siempre y estás empeñada en no permitirlo- se acercó a su oído- parece que ese será mi trabajo de por vida amor, retenerte, retenerte aunque luches por irte- besó sus labios con ternura- pero te amenazo nena, no podrás irte jamás, no podrás escapar de mi, yo iré donde tú vayas, donde tú vayas, soy tú sombra Bella, no te atrevas a dejarme porque eso me enfadaría mucho y no quieres verme enojado ¿no es así amor? No habría nada para mi…yo acabaría con todo y con todos antes de ir tras de ti Swan a cualquier lugar al cielo al infierno a cualquier parte, eres mía, te lo dije un día, puedes luchar y rebelarte y no te dejaré ir jamás…yo soy como uno de esos personajes de los libros que amas, odiando el mundo si no estás en el- agarró su mano pequeña y fría – vuelve nena, vuelve….no permitirás que el mundo sufra conmigo sin ti…vuelve- de nuevo se acercó a su oído y susurró- sálvalo mi amor, lo sabes… estoy demente Isabella, sólo tú lo sabes – besó su frente como si besara algo sagrado- ¿Dios, Bella? Claro que si mi amor, eso eres tú, sólo tú.

A su lado el recuerdo de Lizzy Masen _No hay nada tan terrible bebé cuando seres como tú y yo amamos…el mundo debe pagar por ello._

Carlisle se sentó al lado de Charlie, le sonrió de forma tímida y le alargó la mano en señal de saludo.

- Carlisle Cullen señor Swan, mucho gusto, el grandote de allá- y señaló a Emmet quien hablaba con los guardaespaldas – es mi otro hijo Emmet.

Charlie permitió que el hombre le diera la mano, instantáneamente le agradó, el hombre rubio de ojos azules, era tan diferente al arrogante de su hijo, no se parecían en nada.

- Mucho gusto, Charles Swan.

- Todos amamos a su chica Charlie, estamos locos por ella, debe sentirse orgulloso.

- Lo estoy, muy orgulloso, un tipo simple como yo fue bendecido por ella.

- No se haga menos, si ella es lo que es, es por el padre que tiene, alguien fuerte e inteligente.

- Muy fuerte.

- Así es- Carlisle clavó la mirada en la puerta- él, Edward lo sabe, ella ha sido la única capaz de hacer que mi hijo baje de su pedestal, y eso merece mi admiración Charlie, alguien que le enseñé a ese arrogante que no todo está bajo su control- el policía miró de hito a hito los electrizantes ojos de Carlisle Cullen- Oh si, yo se que es un altanero que no se mide con nada, no tiene porque negarlo, soy el primero en admitirlo, pero su chica lo ha puesto en su lugar, si alguna vez ha tenido reservas en que ellos dos se casen, no se preocupe, son tal para cual.

- Ella lo ama, me lo dijo.

- Si- un gesto melancólico- y amar a Edward Cullen es un acto de fe señor Swan, sólo yo e Isabella lo sabemos.

.

.

.

- ¿Estas seguro?- Charlie pregunto mientras miraba la chatarra aterradora y amorfa de aquello que un día fue llamado camioneta. Se estremeció al pensar en su chica atrapada en aquel cúmulo de metal, casi se desmaya de dolor al ver los rastros de sangre en el vidrio y el volante.

- Conozco esta máquina más que tú o Bella, la deje perfecta Charlie, lo mejor para nuestra chica, los frenos no tenían porque haber fallado, los reventó la velocidad excesiva, pero no tenían porque fallar- Robinson el dueño del pequeño taller de Forks lo sabía.

- No es lógico, Bella es excelente conductora, sabe muy bien que no puede conducir a altas velocidades y menos cuando llueve…no tiene lógica.

Robinson pensó dos veces antes de emitir un juicio, y mucho menos cuando entendía las implicaciones de lo que afirmaría.

- No fue un accidente, alguien la chocó en la carretera.

- ¿Qué?

-Mira- señaló la parte trasera- una tras otra, golpeando desde atrás, hay señales por todas partes, aquí- con un dedo siguió el rastro de una gran abollonadura – pintura negra, cromada, muy costosa, no fue un accidente, alguien intentó lastimar a nuestra nena Charlie.

El rostro del policía que luchaba en las últimas horas por no mostrar emoción alguna se transformó; todo el terror y la rabia se concentraron entre su frente y sus ojos. Se llevó las manos a la cara como si ésta fuese una careta que deseaba arrancar de un tajo ¿Quién? ¿Quién amenazaría la vida de su vida? Y ¿Por qué demonios él no podía protegerla?

- Mataré a quien lo haya hecho, no con mi hija Robinson, no con mi hija.

.

.

.

Enfermeras y doctores del tercer piso de Forks Hospital lo odiaban a menos de cinco horas de conocerlo, como cancerbero guardián aterrorizaba a quien entraba al pequeño cuarto, para él todos eran unos malditos idiotas que no hacían su trabajo. Contanze era la única que se enfrentaba a él y siempre terminaba con deseos de clavarle un escalpelo en el pecho.

Nadie se atrevía a hablarle, los teléfonos repiqueteaban, todos preguntaban, hermana, madre, Peter quien amenazó con volar hacia la ciudad, pero con nadie hablaba. Sentado en la silla miraba y no parpadeaba, trataba de luchar contra la furia interna que lo consumía y con la imagen de su madre que esperaba pacientemente el clic que lo detonaba.

Dos días….y era una estatua que escasamente respiraba…dentro de él sólo se formaba un rezo, una súplica y una orden _vuelve…vuelve…vuelve Swan…vuelve…_

Su padre, hermano y guardaespaldas agotados esperaban, estos últimos no se movían en el espacio de visión de Edward Cullen, con un grito de muerte les dijo que si se acercaban los mataba a todos sin piedad. Carlisle intentó que éste fuese razonable, pero desistió, no podía pedirle eso a su hijo, un hombre que nunca había actuado bajo la lógica, la tolerancia o la compasión hacia los demás. Ni siquiera con Esme que esperaba hablar con él fue digna de que alguien interrumpiera su palpitar interno. Al final todos se dieron por vencidos.

Charlie al igual que Edward no se despegaba del cuarto, mas la mente del padre se movía a millones por segundo, sus ojos inquietos auscultaban, preguntaban…todo era para él un signo de que algo terrible amenazaba la vida de su hija. Las conversaciones con Edward Cullen eran monosílabicas y secas. En la noche del segundo día al entrar al cuarto, como si de algo muy intimo fuese testigo vio al maldito arrogante besar el rostro de su hija, silencioso como un gato Charlie fue testigo de aquel gesto de fervor y pasión contenida…él susurraba palabras que sólo estaban hechas para que Isabella escuchará _él me ama Charlie, me ama…lo se, lo siento…_el padre retrocedió unos pasos, entendió que en el mundo prepotente de aquel hombre la pasión por su hija era un acto de soledad e intimidad que aquel le daba a ella, para nadie más, hombres como Edward Cullen – y él lo sabía- no estaban para las teatralidades de las demostraciones de amor frente a los otros, Charlie era igual.

- Edward, necesita descansar- Por primera vez en aquella horas se dirigió con más de tres palabras.

- No.

- Necesitamos descansar ambos, no le gustará vernos enfermos, no hemos dormido ni comido bien, se enojará muchísimo y no quiero que ella se moleste por eso.

En la oscuridad del cuarto los verdes orbes parpadearon, una mínima, pequeña y casi imperceptible señal de vulnerabilidad.

- Siempre dice que no me alimento bien.

Charlie sonrió.

- Lo mismo dice de mi, durante años me llamaba todos los días a preguntar si ya había almorzado- entró y cerró la puerta, prendió la luz – somos iguales Edward, en este momento sólo somos dos hombres pequeños luchando contra algo que no podemos controlar – fue hacia la cama de su hija y tomó su mano – ella volverá, tan sólo para cuidarnos- besó su frente- es un guerrero y ella va a volver, no nos dejará solos, es demasiado terca y voluntariosa- _cariño, esto lo hago por ti - _Vamos a mi casa señor Cullen, es hora de que la conozca.

**Primera parte nenas…estaré pronto….EL VIERNES. **

**Ámenme o Déjenme, dejar comentarios es casi tan bueno como sí Edward Cullen te amara y te prometiera seguirte más allá de la muerte.**

**Agradecimientos:**

Flohrchuuz. Belen mugre (amo lo que me escribiste) caro09, As, Katherin, Nikita, Angie Masen, Lizzie, Delfina Marie Brandon Cullen, Azay, Carol, Lola, Laura, Cecy30. Natalis Gutierrez, Antonella de pattinson (¿qué haces tú con el nombre de nuestro esposo?) Iriamum. Yolanda Dorado (me encantan tus rr querida) Cortez. Yeraldine23. Syami. Carolicius. Almee Cullen. Sara. Conejoazul (me encanta tu nick) Nelda (quien siempre me acompaña) Isa1712. Hellen Cullen. . Dakota. Robas Pattmar. Kisara Masen. Mgcb. Mishka Ihana. cosmicTisha. Sara Cris-Cullen ( no me hagas llorar) Shandra. Viviana Figueroa. GGA. Melychile. CaroBereCullen. VenonBell. Vasy. Santi. Jorgi. Cokicullen. Anom. Gaby Diaz. ElizabethCullenSnTz. Edward. Lauren. Dame. Estefanía. Santana. Bllen. Dam. Cremita (achocolata y de vainilla) wDward. Aniie. Katei. Esme-carlie. sARA. Andri88 (como me fascinan tus traducciones) AnnieKP. Spidermonkey (jajajaja que lindo) Rob y Pato. Anvers-vi24. Pattylom. SullyYM. Antomirok (siempre tan amable querida) wen alice Pattwart. Jailannys. Manzanita86. Carlota. Sofia. Mjose. Ludgardita. HilaryCullen17. wenliss. Parchichis. Karen. MariLauCullen. AleCullenPattz. Robsten- Pattinson. Anonimus. Verota. Eliza Pattinson. Veroc. PolakitaMasen. NinaC. BellPatt. Erandilina. Susana. Ana. Nairelena. Edith Jackeline Cumare torres. Bellami. Mary8potter. Alex-hdz. Luly78. Grizmoon. DeMorcef. Lupi. Yessenya. Mondecullen. EdithCullen71283. CintSantana. Kristews. Angeles Nahual. Ana Pattz Gales. IsabellaPaz. Carmen Liliana. Anon. JoyMassen Cullen. CaroBell. Sarobari. Karina Masen. Btipattz. Nessa610. Elisita. ana luisaany. Sheila de Colombia. DiAna. Mar. Manzaniita Aleja. Chusrobissocute. Temhota Enterteining. Els. Thora Poison. Karlita carrillo Cullen. Elly Cullen M. magusl92. Carmen Cullen. I love fic. Bella Nympha. Abimora 12. JBpattinson. Carelymh. The amelie RPZ. EMILIZABETH CULLEN. Zarth Malfoy. Breyeli. JoliCullen. BABYBOO27. Liduvina. Romina de Argentina. Mareenma. Andy10. Bite me Sr Cullen. Beakis. Claudi17. Rosi. L`Amelia (ohhh ese señor) tata xoxo. Anmaray. Roccio. Grazia1908. Dreams hunter ( amiga) Gaby Alex. Mentxu Masen Cullen. eNoHia. PRISGPE. Nohemi. Cary. Chinchuberry3003. martha. Lizeth flores. Nani2012. Z-Li- nanipattz. Pamelita. Pattymdn. LaetitiaCm. Mirgru ( oh muñeca, te tengo abandonada) savale17. Tere Mooz. edithmckrty. MELI8114 (tus fotitos alegran mis días) yolabertey. Maryroxy. Kamilitta. MisNowhereXD. Cecille. Chet- ice. Carito20duna. Lybet. Lizitablackswan. Dioda. Simelice Hullen. Nachika Cullen. Jamlvg. Maferpattz. Isa1712. aria. Nora. Zujeyane (hello) gaviota. Samypattz. Alexpattinson. . cindiLis. Tita90288. GPATTZ. Solchizz. Maricoles. Flowerswan. Ligia Rodríguez. Romanovich. Frad ex nox. Barg. Aryam Shields Masen (te deseo exitos) alin2418. rocio de paraguay. Pamela L. kamii L. iluvlillion. Annel. Nohem vzl. Isabel. Kristenst. Gaby. Azalea Gonzales. Krito26. Inmans. Sandra32321. anamart05. sabi07. Sisi. Bunny. Andy Cullen de Salvatore. Andreinita. Kelly Ja8. Yolanda. Ximena de chile. Velsofia. Roxcio. LunaS Purple. Rosa. Gusi Arjona Culle. Hágale Cullen. Pitita10 Cullen. Tere Cullen. ANABELLA. Solecitopucheta. Kalita Cullen. Monikcullen009. ALEXANDRA. Suspiros Cullen. Despattz. Selena Cullen. Andysuperchula. LizieRosemary12.

**A TODAS MIL Y MIL GRACIAS.**

**A SHARON.**

**LILIVETH.**

**MARCELA CORNEJO.**

**A LOS GRUPOS EN FACEBOOK.**

**A LAS CHICAS DE TWITTER…**

**A MIS NINFAS…GRACIAS.**

**Hace unos días unas lindas nenas me hicieron el honor de decir que mi fic merecía ser un libro. Que lindo, un millón de gracias.**

**Para mí, esto es jugar, divertirme y llorar de emoción.**


	59. Chapter 59 Entre la fe y los fantasmas 2

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a la señora Meyer.**_

_**Historia registrada desde septiembre del 2011 bajo derechos de autor.**_

_**¡Wow! Gracias a todas las chicas que dejaron sus rr en el anterior capítulo, no esperaba semejante reacción. Sacho está emocionada y no es por el rr en sí, es por el cariño a esta historia, por el alma puesta en ella cuando leen, por la empatía hacia ese ser hermoso triste y malvado que es el dragón. A todas, hasta el cielo y más allá, a mis lectoras fantasmas…a veces se dejan ver, pero yo las siento a cada una.**_

_**Agradecimientos a Madame Barthory, el límite sangra porque ella pone su cariño en el.**_

_**A mis amores gatunos…Meli, Belen y Ely.**_

_**Capítulo dedicado a Mirgru…**_

_**Y a todas aquellas chicas que escriben en el FF, soñadoras, que crean mundos para que todas las que leemos podamos huir del fluir de las cosas reales.**_

**Música**

**Savin´me Nickelback.**

**War: Poets of fall.**

**Muse: Con-science.**

**EL LIMITE DEL CAOS.**

**Entre la fe y los fantasmas II.**

Sue y David se quedaron paralizados; la novia de Charlie se preguntó como aquel hombre cabría por la puerta o se movería en aquella pequeña casa. El gesto adusto y la apariencia de cabello revuelto, sin afeitar y de ropa oscura asustaron al pequeño que se refugió tras la madre.

Entró a esa casa, a ese mundo vedado para él durante tanto tiempo, por unos segundos se preguntó si era digno de estar allí. El hogar cálido de pequeñas cosas simples que eran parte de la vida de Isabella Swan. Dos pisos, escaleras de madera, paredes pintadas de un color trigo, el sillón de Charlie que era su trono de hombre corriente y sencillo, la enorme T.V, flores, porcelanas tontas y un pequeño santuario de las fotos de aquella pequeña familia conformada por dos, padre e hija. Una foto, la foto…una niña pequeña sonriente y feliz mirando la cámara, un vestido de flores mínimas y unas trenzas anudadas en su cabeza con un listón rosa.

- Tenía ocho años, su madre le tomó esa foto en Phoenix.

Ocho años y él quince…ella niña y él podrido.

Sue tuvo la buena deferencia de cenar con el niño en su habitación, David por unos minutos escondido bajo las escaleras lo observó.

- Mamí ¿él se va a casar con Bella?

- Así es cariño.

- Él me da miedo ma.

Sue no respondió, pues a ella ese hombre también le provocaba lo mismo.

Sentados en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, Edward bebía del café que el mismo Charlie preparaba.

Aquel hombre, dueño de millones, que movía a todos a su antojo, conocedor del mundo, quien Charlie creía que su vida era un sinfín de lujos extravagantes e innecesarios estaba sentado en su vieja mesa tomando su café. Al primer sorbo se llevó una de sus manos al puente de la nariz y presionó con fuerza, en un gesto que Charlie supo leer como los miles de pensamientos que aquel pequeño sorbo le traían.

- Parece que le gusta mi café.

La respuesta fue silencio.

Se sentó frente a él.

Durante varios minutos ambos sin decirse nada, el duro y agónico respirar de Edward Cullen era el único sonido en aquella casa, Charlie vio animales que respiraban igual, en los bosques, entre la angustia y la excitación de la cacería.

- No tiene porque ser amable conmigo señor Swan- la voz salió de una manera inesperada.

- No, no tengo, pero quiero, por mi hija- lo recorrió de forma escrutadora- ¿es usted un hombre violento no es así Edward? Sus manos son la muestra de ello- los nudillos duros que sobresalían era la señal inequívoca de alguien que estaba acostumbrado a pelear.

- Lo soy.

- Sin embargo toca el piano, Bella me lo dijo, cuando me lo contó parecía una chica hablando de su ídolo.

- Ve cosas que no he visto en mi Charlie.

- No, ella ve las cosas como son Edward, siempre ha sido así, escribe, los escritores son así, desde niña, siempre fue capaz de ver el sol tras la niebla, es igual que su madre.

- Pero silenciosa como el padre.

- Si, así es- como un vidrio que se quiebra, la dura expresión del padre cambió; los ojos de Charlie se inundaron en lágrimas, sólo dos veces en su vida había llorado – Tenía veintidós años cuando Bella nació, desde el mismo momento en que la vi me enamoré como nunca, jamás he sido tan feliz. Deseaba que fuese como su madre, rubia de grandes ojos azules, pero no, ojos marrones, cabello castaño- señaló su cabello- fue un bebé muy bueno, a veces en las noches me despertaba y corría a su habitación, no era normal que un bebé no llorara en las noches, la encontraba con los ojos abiertos sonriendo, Renée decía que ella hablaba con ángeles y yo le creía, a los tres años su madre se la llevó y me vi sin mi hija, viéndola dos veces al año, se sentaba en su habitación y leía y leía, odió las muñecas, sólo eran ella y sus libros. Cada vez que se despedía en el aeropuerto me daba un beso y me decía que me amaba y se iba, cuando volvía yo respiraba de nuevo. A los quince años se mudo a Forks, una adolescente ¡Dios! en este pueblo y nunca se quejó, a los meses entendí que no era yo la que la cuidaba sino ella a mí, en sus silencios y con su comida. Al morir Renée la obligué a que fuese fuerte por mí y lo fue, nunca he sido tan egoísta como en aquellos meses Edward, no le permití llorar la muerte de su madre, yo la necesitaba fuerte y simplemente lo fue, porque Bella es así ¿cómo un hombre simple como yo, inculto y pueblerino fue bendecido con un ángel? Es un misterio, quizás es lo mismo para ti- y por primera vez lo tuteaba- señor presidente de Cullen Co, arrogante, dueño del mundo, existen misterios, milagros Edward Cullen, sólo vienen a nosotros y hay que aceptarlos- Se limpió las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro. Eran quizás las únicas palabras que cruzaría con ese hombre, de nuevo volvía a ser el estoico Charles Swan, alguien diferente a Edward Cullen, pero con algo en común, ambos había sido tocados por un milagro.

Durante horas dudo en decirle sobre las sospechas que lo carcomían, pero se abstuvo hasta tener pruebas contundentes, aún era el comisario de Forks Washington y una sola palabra de dudas sobre el accidente y ese hombre explotaría el pueblo y los bosques, sin embargo sí sus sospechas eran ciertas, permitiría que el arrogante Edward Cullen lo hiciera, no importaba nada más.

.

.

.

Charlie lo ayudó con su maleta. En lo alto de la escalera vio como Edward dudaba en subir, la mirada de felino y de sospecha, le hicieron creer al policía que aquel hombre, novio de su hija estaba incomodo por la humildad de la vivienda.

- Es mi casa.

Tres escalones arriba, Edward aferrándose al pasamano dijo:

- ¿Cree que esto me incomoda señor Swan? no entiende, durante más de un año el mundo de su hija ha sido un terreno vedado para mi y aquí estoy- bajó la cabeza, hiel bajaba por su garganta, tragó en seco, levantó su rostro y reacomodó los músculos tensos de su cuello, cual boxeador en pleno cuadrilátero.

Si, el pequeño, mínimo cuarto de Isabella, una habitación de casa de muñecas. Tuvo que bajar la cabeza para poder entrar por la puerta. Charlie en silencio se retiró y lo dejó solo en aquel lugar de paredes lilas, pequeño tocador, diez libros en un estante, tres poster viejos y el espíritu tranquilo de Bella y su olor en éste.

Solo en aquel lugar dejó caer la maldita careta y sólo quedo él con los puños cerrados y sintiendo que violaba lo intimo de aquella pequeña habitación. Caminó hacia la ventana y el árbol tétrico se mostraba frente a él, abrió la ventana y la oscuridad de la húmeda calle y el bosque a unos pasos. La niña de libros góticos estaba en al ambiente, ella, cada noche viendo como el verde negro del paisaje se alzaba frente a ella. Retrocedió y la enorme estatura tropezó contra la pequeña cama golpeando la espinilla, ni un solo gesto de dolor…pues en ese momento todo su cuerpo de hierro no sentía nada, la cama se movió unos centímetros.

Como un invasor de manera morbosa tocó cada pequeño objeto en la parca habitación. Un día Isabella sentada en aquel lugar vio hacia fuera y dijo que se iría de allí a buscarlo.

Fue hacia la ducha y por más de dos horas sentado desnudo en el baño permitió que el agua helada embotara sus sentidos.

Desesperado por sentir la presencia total de Isabella caminó hacia el armario caoba, sacó una prenda del sencillo guardarropa que ella había traído de Nueva York y con fervor lo llevó hasta su nariz. Cerró los ojos y permitió que el precioso olor de ella lo inundara en su totalidad.

_Seremos felices vas a ver Edward, ridículamente felices…_

_¿Merezco ser feliz Bella?_

_¡Claro que si! Y quien se oponga baby se las tendrá que ver conmigo ¡si señor!_

Tantas palabras y promesas, todas ellas detenidas, todas ellas suspendidas en un maldito momento en la carretera.

Sentado en la esquina de la cama Edward Cullen peleaba contra todo y sobre todo peleaba con los demonios internos y con su rencor, lo único que lo había sostenido por años.

Agarró el celular y haciendo callar a los diablos que se le decían que no lo hiciera, llamó a la única persona en el mundo que podía comprenderlo. El celular repiqueteó, unos ojos azules lo miraron tiernamente desde la memoria…Jessica, si, en algún momento Jessica Stanley fue tierna y él nunca fue capaz de verlo.

- Dime- la voz ebria contestó.

- Jacob.

- No tengo tiempo Cullen- Porque para Jacob Black en los últimos meses lo único que valía la pena estaba frente a él, una enorme botella de Johny Walker.

- Vamos Black, tendrás tiempo, todo el maldito tiempo del mundo- una pausa, un respirar donde dejaba salir el tremendo dolor que sentía en su pecho- Te….-si Edward Cullen lo iba a decir, se lo debía- te pido perdón.

- ¿Estás drogado? Porque si lo estás eres un idiota, Bella…

- Bella está en coma Jake.

La borrachera de semanas en un segundo desapareció.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – estaba sentado en su apartamento, corrió hacía la ventana- ¿en que hospital? ¡Diablos!

Una sonrisa amarga escuchó tras la línea.

- ¿Cuántos años tenía Jessica cuando murió?

- No hables de eso ahora, ¿dime donde infiernos estás?

- Tendría treinta en este momento, los cumplía en abril, era tan tonta y con un horroroso gusto para vestirse… ¡maldición Black!

- ¿Qué paso con Isabella, Edward?

Black podría dudar de todo, dudar sobre el hecho de que Edward tuviese ética, bondad, capacidad para el perdón…pero de lo único que no podía dudar era que en ese momento estuviese como algunos años atrás, parado en los abismos mirando hacía el vacío.

- Ese día le dije que la amaba y ella corrió en su auto Jacob, yo lo sabía, lo sabía, de alguna manera la presioné para que viniera hacía mi…horas después me dijeron que estaba muerta ¿sabes lo que yo hacía en ese momento? Follaba con dos mujeres en un maldito hotel.

- Y no te importó.

- Tenía tanta maldita rabia, tanta rabia, era una tonta, tonta, tonta niña desgarrada.

- Lo se- ambos por algunos segundos fueron hacía su adolescencia y vieron a la rubia con sus zapatos viejos y sus faldas de colores chillones tratando de escapar de su vida.

- Dime una cosa Jacob ¿murió de forma instantánea?

- Si, al momento, los doctores dijeron que no sintió nada, fue una muerte limpia Edward… ¿Dónde estás?

- No fui al funeral.

- Yo te habría matado.

- No sentí pena Black, no sentía nada, y ella fue mi amiga, mi compañía en aquellos años, me salvó de Lizzy…fue la madre de Mía y no sentí una mierda Black.

- Eso eres tú Edward, está más allá de tus malditas fuerzas.

- Yo pude salvarla y no me dio la gana…y ¿ahora? Te veo amigo, te veo….en este momento soy tú…has lo que yo no hice Jake, ten un mínimo de compasión conmigo, se mejor que yo y perdóname.

Jacob del otro lado del teléfono se tragó su hiel y su rencor, ambos volvían al punto de los diecisiete años, a ese punto de quiebra y sólo eran Eddie y Jake unidos por infinidad de cosas, por la soledad de uno y por la nostalgia del otro.

- Perdonémonos ambos….tal vez así podamos seguir Edward.

- No, yo no, sin Isabella no….la carretera Jake…la carretera- y sentado en el piso de madera de la pequeña habitación y durante casi tres horas Edward dejó salir la larva parasitaria y demoníaca de su mundo oscuro y putrefacto a aquel que lo conocía desde niño. De alguna manera le dio a Jacob Black lo que deseaba, le dijo de manera tácita que aunque él tenía el poder de todo, en ese momento no era nada y que a la hora de la verdad él –Jacob- al final no tenía porque envidiarlo, pues la vida se encargaba de hacer de Edward el perdedor en la rueda y cruel Moira del destino y que quizás Isabella Swan había nacido tan sólo para hacerle recordar que sólo era un maldito hombre como todos los demás.

No quería dormir, no lo deseaba sin embargo al poner su cabeza en la almohada pequeña y de acomodarse en la pequeña cama, en segundos calló en un sueño profundo. En el caminó por las calles de Chicago, calle a calle, haciendo tiempo para no llegar jamás, y de pronto se vio frente a la puerta, Lizzy frente a él con mirada dulce que presagiaba sus más grandes tormentas le dijo:

_¡Vaya niño! Has vuelto a casa con tú madre…_

No quería entrar, pero la fuerza de atracción que ella ejercía sobre él era más fuerte, un paso, dos pasos y de nuevo en el lugar de su niñez…..y el resto de la noche Edward permitió que su madre le hablará al oído y no pudo escapar.

.

.

.

Charlie se movía como animal cazador, fue hasta el lugar del accidente, las huellas de dos autos marcadas de manera violenta en el asfalto, reconoció las llantas de la camioneta de su hija y las otras diferentes, por momentos en el trasegar de los dos carros vio como el que perseguía la chevy hacía pares profundos, maldijo cada uno, pues estos mostraban los momentos de impacto y de choque.

Mandó las fotos y las huellas impresas por Internet a la policía de Seattle, a las horas, le mandaron el informe que aquellas eran exclusivas y muy costosas, casi todas eran destinadas a grandes coleccionistas o a dueños de _Porsches _o de _Mercedes Benz. _El jefe de la policía de Seattle le dijo que en unos tres días le mandarían el informe de los importadores y de cada uno de los dueños de los autos que eran portadores de aquellas llantas.

- ¡Trataron de matar a mi hija! No puedo esperar tres días.

- Lo siento Charlie, pero no puedo hacer más, muchos de los dueños de estos autos son gente muy importante.

- ¡Diablos!

- Haré lo posible para tener esos informes un día antes de lo previsto Charlie.

Lo peor para el padre de Isabella era verse tras el gran misterio de quien y porque alguien trataría de lastimar a su hija…. ¿porqué? ¿Qué ocurría? Años y años de protegerla de todo y de pronto se abría la posibilidad de que Isabella se ocultaba frente a él.

Peter llamaba cada cinco minutos, lloraba como un niño en su apartamento con Darcy a su lado. Llamó a Carlo, quien a la media hora y con rostro fantasmal se paró frente a la puerta.

- ¿Qué le pasó a nuestro bebé?

Peter sin permitirle entrar le contó lo ocurrido, detalle a detalle. Se revistió de fuerza para no abrazar a su antiguo amante, éste intentó que el dolor por el accidente de la bambina rompiese el muro de orgullo de Peter Sullivan, mas éste sólo le respondió:

- Es nuestra amiga Carlo, pero no creas que esto hará que algo que ya se rompió entre los dos por la fuerza del dolor que nos une haga que yo vuelva a caer en tú red de engaños y miedos, por mí y por Isa, no lo haré.

- Te amo Peter- los ojos azules del italiano relucieron, Peter era su oasis en su mundo de mentiras y engaños.

- Pero no lo suficiente Carlo, y si algo me ha enseñado Isabella Swan es que mi primer amor soy yo, y no voy a serme infiel, ni voy a traicionar lo que ella me ha enseñado- entrecerró su puerta- te llamaré cuando algo pase Carlo, reza por nuestra nena, es lo único que pido, lo único que podemos hacer.

Carlo bajo la cabeza y se miró nervioso sus zapatos.

- ¿Él?

- ¿Cómo crees que está? Parece que todo el hospital de Forks quiere matarlo, ha hecho despedir dos médicos y una de las enfermeras que cambió mal uno de los ventajes debe estar huyendo de allí, mandó a traer dos especialista del hospital Sinai, y uno de ellos renunció ayer, eso me contó Alice, no ha hablado con nadie, lo único que ella sabe es que Edward Cullen quiere acabar con el pueblo de manera total.

- ¡Dios!

Un silencio, un no tener más que hablar.

- Te llamo Carlo- intentó cerrar la puerta.

- ¡Por favor!

- Te llamó- y cerró la puerta sin permitir nada más.

.

.

.

Finalmente Carlisle se paró frente a él y le grito con voz de mando que dejara que los doctores hicieran su trabajo, todo el hospital estaba enrarecido por él y por todos los guardaespaldas.

- Ve a descansar.

- ¡No!

Emmet quien en silencio lo acompañaba y obligaba a que se alimentara, puso sus brazos alrededor de su hombro. Se intentó zafar, pero el gigante con furia lo retuvo.

- ¡Ve a descansar Edward Cullen! ¡Deja el maldito egoísmo por una vez en tú vida! No todo gira a tu alrededor, todos en este hospital te detestan, no te comportes como un niño idiota….te prometo que estaré aquí toda la noche y si ella reacciona yo te llamaré. El padre de Isabella necesita paz y no se la das, ambos estaremos aquí- la voz de Emmet se suavizó- te prometo hermano, te lo prometo.

.

.

.

- ¡Maldición!- No era capaz de caminar en la habitación, la cólera, la frustración se iban haciendo visibles hora tras hora, se tropezaba con todo y con todos. Cada objeto y persona eran el enemigo, ni siquiera la atmósfera cálida del pequeño lugar le daban sosiego, es más éste hacía que el animal, serpiente y dragón en él fuese desplegando sus extremidades. Estaba en el mismo punto que años atrás…. ¿Sólo era eso? ¿Un animal que frente al dolor se hacía más cruel? Su corazón no palpitaba, si Bella no volvía ¿para que infiernos veintinueve años?

Se tropezó con la cama de nuevo, ésta bajo la fuerza de éste fue cediendo poco a poco, fue hacia ella para ponerlo en el prístino y perfecto lugar donde siempre había estado. Algo chirrió por debajo de aquella, miró y una de las tablas de madera cedió, ésta no estaba ajustada como las demás. Con un puño quiso ponerla en su lugar, nada podía atentar contra la armonía de aquel santuario, pero el golpe hizo que la tabla se desajustará más y ésta salto para dejar ver bajo ella cientos de pequeña cosas pertenecientes a Isabella. Se apartó de allí, su pecho se levantó, una exaltación salvaje comandaba su respiración.

Objetos.

Pequeñas cosas secretas del mundo de aquella niña de los bosques y de los libros.

Cerró la puerta y con fuerza levantó en su totalidad la tabla.

Tres cajas, dos de ellas de madera y una de ellas de metal, talladas de bella manera, donde decía _Para Isabella de su mamá…_

- ¡Eres asqueroso Edward!

Meses, meses tratando de saber, de entender el misterio que ella guardaba, los silencios profundos y la terquedad obsesiva por callar cada cosa que la unía con su pasado. Meses parado frente a las puertas de los mundos de Swan y de pronto éstas se abrían de par en par.

Mapas de cada lugar visitado con su madre.

Phoenix, Denver, Michigan, Bouton Rouge, Nueva Orleáns, Miami….Fotos, miles de su madre. Las observó cada una, Renée y sus ojos divertidos retando la cámara, Bella niña posando divertida en cada sitio. Empaques de dulces, tarjetas de navidad, cartas de amor a su madre, una de ellas decía _Te amo hasta el cielo y más allá… _fotos de Charlie, una donde Padre, Madre y ella bebé sonreían frente al porche de la casa. Una colección de pequeños cuentos anudados con cintas, regalo de Charlie. Tres hojas de un escrito: _Donde yo nací _Edward se alejó, la serpiente reptaba, la madre reía, violaba espacios y secretos y ¡con un demonio! ¡Los deseaba todos! Volvió y solo en la intimidad besó con fervor las imágenes de esa Bella desconocida.

De pronto un rugir ¡Ohhhh!

_Voy a hacer que vuelvas amor, aunque sea para que me golpees por lo que voy a hacer… ¡si Swan! ¡Mía hasta en lo más mínimo!_

¡Su diario!

El pequeño libro de color azul se presentó ante él como si éste fuese un mundo hermético donde todas aquellas pequeñas grandes cosas que hacían de Isabella Swan ese ser misterioso, aquella mujer que era capaz de salir de lo ordinario a lo extraordinario.

¡Que malvado! ¡Voyeur! Y hambriento estaba…._todo de ti, todo de ti para mi Isabella._

Abrió la primera página con la excitación de un cazador:

Con letra de pequeña niña que apenas comenzaba a escribir:

_Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan…escribo mi diario, mamá dice que es lindo escribir sobre tu vida…_

Cada página de estaba llena de cosas infantiles: lo que le gustaba:

_Amo el mousse de chocolate…_

_Ir con mami a la playa…_

_La voz de mi papá…_

Lo que deseaba:

_Quiero una mascota, pero mamá dice que no puedo aún…ella no entiende que me siento sola, me habría gustado tener un hermano…._

Edward no pudo evitar que la melancolía de la soledad de una niña de siete años no lo lastimara, él tuvo a Emmet, Alice…tuvo a su amigo Jacob, mientras que Bella sólo veía rostros nuevos en cada viaje con su madre y nada que le diera una sensación de pertenencia…

_Mañana Charlie vendrá por mí, me gusta la casa de mi papá, me dijo que había mandado a ampliar mi cuarto ¡yupi!...amo a mi papá._

Para la pequeña niña su padre era su único amigo, lo único que estaba seguro en los horizontes de las enormes carreteras al lado de Renée.

Cada página estaba llena de fechas y pequeños párrafos, cada una hablaba de las ciudades en que vivía, de la adoración por su madre, de cómo ella de apenas ocho años percibía a Renée como un ser mágico y perfecto, pero que tenía un alma más infantil que la propia.

_Hoy mamá me regaló el libro de la selva y el Grinch, mis libros favoritos…cuando sea grande quiero ser escritora, viajar por el mundo, comer mucho helado, tener una moto y una mascota…voy a ser muy feliz._

Ocho años…allí estaba con su niñez.

1996

Y ella era feliz en su mundo….Edward rememoró aquel año, ¡Dios! que universos tan diferentes, Bella en sus mundos rosas…y él de quince infectado de heroína.

_Mi mamí está muy triste, mi abuela ha muerto, ella llora sin que yo la vea, no se que hacer, le haré una tarjeta para que no esté triste…extraño a mi abuela, siempre me hacía pastel y olía a flores…no entiendo la muerte… ¿no la volveré a ver? No, no entiendo la muerte…_

Y allí estaba Isabella Swan, una niña haciéndose preguntas que alguien de su edad no tenía porque hacer, pero que ya mostraban hacia donde iba su mente: A la escritura.

1998.

"_Estoy cansada, mamá no entiende que me gusta mi escuela, no quiero cambiarme, la ciudad es linda, tengo buenos amigos…"_

"_Hace mucho frío en Dakota, no me gusta está ciudad…."_

"_Caroline mi mejor amiga se ha enfermado, dicen que es grave, Renée y yo fuimos a visitarla, y su mamá no permite que la veamos, lloraba y lloraba, no sabía que decir…mi mamá me abrazó muy fuerte y me dijo que había cosas en la vida que no se podía cambiar…"_

"_Caroline murió…estoy asustada… ¿voy a morir también?..."_

¡No! ¡No! ¿Cómo podía pensar algo así? La muerte era algo que en el mundo de una niña como ella no podía pasar.

"_Le temo a los rayos…papá me dejó sola con la esa chica tonta y no quiero estar sola, llueve demasiado, no quiero estar sola…no me gusta, no me gusta…el árbol de enfrente parece un fantasma y me asusta ¿Por qué llueve tanto en Forks?"_

Poco a poco las palabras de Isabella fueron cambiando, se hacían más profundas, hablaban de una chica enfrentada al mundo de los adultos. Los pequeños párrafos de su niñez se convirtieron en páginas completas donde hablaba de todo, de sus libros, de las cosas que leía, de lo que aprendía, cada palabra y en todas ellas la voz de Renée, que le enseñaba como vivir, como leer en lo más pequeño, como entender que las personas que estaba a su alrededor eran mundo complejos que ella con alma sibilina estaba llamada a entender.

- Si te hubiese conocido a esa edad Isabella seguramente me hubieses salvado de toda esa mierda nena.

1999

"_Odio a mi mamá….la odio es injusta, injusta… ¿Por qué no quiere quedarse? Tiene un buen trabajo, tenemos una linda casa y ella ha comprado un auto nuevo…no quiero irme"_

"_Peleé con Renée y le grite que la odiaba…la lastime, y no quiero lastimarla, pero ella debe comprender que ya es hora de que nos quedemos en alguna parte" _

"_Mamá no ha vuelto a mencionar el viaje, estoy muy feliz, por fin no voy a tener que vivir en casas extrañas y podré terminar mis estudios en un solo lugar"_

"_¿Porqué Renée está triste? No me gusta que esté así…extraño verla reír, ya no baila ni canta en la cocina"_

"_Soy mala…mala, hoy fui al salón de clases donde mamá trabaja y ese hombre le decía cosas feas y la molestaba…no quiero pensar que ella se quedó aquí sólo por mi, soy injusta ¿Qué clase de persona soy? Soy egoísta, egoísta"_

A la siguiente página una Bella de 12 años, hacía el paso terrible y doloroso de la inocencia a las verdades pequeñas y fundamentales de todo ser humano:

"_Mamá no es perfecta, es sólo una persona como las demás, creo que tengo que empezar a conocerla de nuevo, ¡que duro entender que tus padres no son esos seres mágicos que crees que son!…pero yo los amo igual"_

A medida que profundizaba las palabras se volvieron complejas, llenas de interrogantes, poco a poco los libros que leía se hacía más oscuros y las reflexiones sobre la vida eran más intrincadas.

Año a año…Nueva Orleáns, la moto, la música, las escuelas, rostros que pasaban y que no se quedaban, Bella hablaba de alguien que se iba desanimando y que se dolía de ello.

"_Hoy conocía a Phill, es igual a mamá, canta por todo, parece un niño, quiere ser mi amigo, me llevó a la playa y me compró ropa y muchos libros, creo que no ha leído ninguno, me cae bien. Me da pena de Charlie, creo que sigue enamorado de ella, pobre papá quisiera que él tuviese una novia"_

"_Mamá se casará con Phill, presiento que mi vida va a cambiar, estoy feliz por ella, no quiero perderla, pero es hora de que crezca, es hora de que yo también lo haga"_

Y a los quince años ella sola, tomó la decisión de volver a vivir con su viejo padre.

Páginas y páginas donde su padre se iba develando para ella, el descubrimiento de Charlie Swan para la adolescente fue un proceso donde éste iba fluyendo antes sus ojos como un hombre silencioso, misterioso y tranquilo. Para Bella no fue su madre su primer tema para escribir, fue Charles Swan y todo aquello que él omitía y todo aquello que revelaba en sus silencios.

"_Hoy me caí en frente de toda la escuela, esa chica Victoria me puso zancadilla, no le hice caso, pero todos sus amigos se burlaron de mi"_

"_Tanta lluvia, me siento asfixiada, Charlie me protege demasiado"_

"_¡Dios! me he leído Cumbres Borrascosas por quinta vez ¡amo a Heatcliff!…esos hombres no existen, es tan violento y salvaje, todos esos libros de princesas no son nada frente a un hombre que tiene la oscuridad del bosque en él…me pregunto si soy merecedora de que me amen de esa manera"_

¡Oh si! ¡Si! _Yo te amo así y más Swan, más y más…_

"_James Morris hablo conmigo ¡James Morris! Y me dijo que era bonita _Edward paralizó su mirada en el maldito nombre y tiró el diario a la pared…. Caminó como animal enjaulado y veía el cuaderno azul como si de allí fuese a salir el infierno….

-¡Maldito seas!- y agarró de nuevo el cuaderno.

"…_fue grosero, no entiendo porque me odia, nunca he hablado con él, pero siempre se está burlando de mi, él y Victoria, pero algo raro pasó, me invito a salir, yo creo que lo hizo solo por molestarme, pero le hice saber que no me interesan sus patanadas y groserías…"_

A las siguientes quería tumbar la pequeña casa _"me gusta James, me gusta mucho…pero él me da miedo"_

"_Puedo sentir la mirada de James sobre mi, hoy jaló mi cabello y me susurró al oído. Su mano fría roza mis brazos y sus ojos azules están pendiente de todo lo que yo hago…"_

"…_.él ha deslizado un dibujo, es de lo más vulgar que he visto, pero al final pone un corazón donde dice Cisne y James, ¿Quién diría que él haría algo así? No se si contarle a papá de eso, Charlie dice que es peligroso, que siempre trae problemas al pueblo…yo creo que James es un niño solitario, quisiera saber que piensa y que le gusta, quisiera saber lo que piensa de mi…todos dicen que es malo…y…y a mi me gusta, pero él no se fija en mi, no soy como las otras chicas; mamá dice que soy un hada, pero ahora no lo creo…_

…_James…Jimmy mírame…mírame por favor…_

Los celos flagelantes se elevaron a los niveles del odio absoluto. Para Edward aquellos días debían haberle pertenecido, los toques, susurros y la mirada curiosa y excitada de una niña frente al matón de la escuela debieron ser para Tony Masen…él si era un niño solitario, esperando que un sueño hermoso y lejano apareciera frente a él con cabellos oscuros y niña tímida escondida en una capucha.

"_Todos es oscuro, el mundo se cae a pedazos…mi madre ha muerto, mamá ha muerto y el dolor es insoportable…no puedo respirar, no puedo, la escucho en todas partes, ella habla todo el día…mamí te amo vuelve, quiero ir contigo a todas partes, caminar en la playa o en el desierto contigo, cantar y bailar…oh mama… ¿qué voy a hacer? ¿Hacía donde voy? Tengo la sensación de tu cabello en mis manos…"_

"_No puedo llorar frente a Charlie, él se derrumbaría. Veo su rostro y parece hacer un esfuerzo por no mostrar nada, pero yo se la verdad, se desgarra por dentro…y yo tengo que sostenerlo, él depende de mi, quisiera que llorara y me permitiera llorar a mi también. Me duele mi pecho, me duele tener que guardar mis lágrimas…sólo en el bosque puedo hacerlo…los árboles son buenos, ellos me entienden y dejan que llore, no tengo que ser fuertes para ellos, pues son viejos, quizás ellos vivan más que yo…"_

Detuvo la lectura, el dolor agobiante de la niña era insoportable, en la muerte de la madre, él se unió a ella, pues entendía el dolor, aunque ambas madres fuesen tan diferentes como el día a la noche, sólo las unía el amor obsesivo de sus hijos por ellas.

En las páginas siguientes la alquimia de la unión entre madre e hija se hizo presente, la vio caminando sola por los grandes bosques, yendo a lugares inhóspitos, rebelándose al padre que la protegía todo el tiempo, montando en la moto con sus amigos, saltando de los acantilados…

- ¿Qué infiernos? ¡Saltando de los acantilados! ¿Montando en moto? ¿Sola?- a pesar de la tristeza sonrió- esa eres tú linda.

Y de nuevo…él, el maldito.

Encuentros en Port Angeles…._y le golpee la espinilla…quería que me fuera con él…que Dios me perdone pero lo deseaba, correr, correr en su auto y ser libre…._

"…_me vigila…todas las noches escuchó su auto, me invita a que lo siga, lo hace, me reta como si algo extraño lo llamara hacia mi, tengo poder sobre él y eso me asusta y me excita… ¿será James lo que yo he soñado?_

Rugió….algo, algo muy oscuro se fue presentando ante él…algo que no podía presentir, pero sabía que era terrible.

"_¡Le gusto a James Morris! Me lo dijo hoy…y fue vulgar y fue fascinante…me pregunto si mis escritoras favoritas hubiesen escrito algo así…quiero besarlo, quiero besarlo hasta que todo acabe"_

De manera paulatina leyó como la relación enfermiza de Isabella y James fue creciendo hasta hacerse algo que sometía a la niña a un mundo oscuro que ella misma buscaba.

"…_Sus besos saben extraños, creí que besar era algo dulce, pero James me besa de manera violenta, mordió mi boca y la punta de mi lengua… ¿Quién soy yo? Quiero que me besen así…"_

"_Soy su novia…soy su chica…"_

"_Amo a James y él me ama…lo se, lo se…y no tengo miedo"_

Preguntas sobre el sexo, la niña de diecisiete años, virgen y sin experiencia emergió como alguien con un deseo depredador, leyendo libros depravados, escribiendo sobre lo que deseaba, imaginándose besos, caricias y penetraciones profundas….sin embargo escribía que aunque amase a James no se sentía segura sobre aquello.

"_No es él…lo se, hay algo que me dice que no puedo acostarme con James, aunque Victoria me presione…no es él, me pregunto si estoy haciendo lo correcto, no es él…"_

"_Él odia mis libros…dicen que son idiotas"_

- ¡Maldito seas! ¿Cómo pudo decirle eso?

"_Quiero terminar y no me deja…lo amo, pero debo irme él me lastima"_

"_Hoy entró a la cocina y se puso a llorar como un niño, me da pena, no quiero hacerle daño…"_

"_Es verdad lo que dicen ¡soy una tonta! Hoy frente a mi se drogó y no le importó que yo lo viese"_

Algo en el pecho de Edward Cullen hizo clic… ¡Dios!

"…_es como si algo me empujara hacia él, no puedo irme, no puedo, veo el rostro de mi padre y me siento culpable, ayer me preguntó el porque mis calificaciones han desmejorado, cree que estoy enferma…si le dijera, si le contara…me da vergüenza…"_

"_Supe que se sigue acostando con Victoria, pensé que ella era mi amiga, pero no lo es, ambos se burlan de mi, huele a ella y me siento asquerosa, pero no puedo escapar, no puedo, él hace que me sienta atada a él, a su vida, a sus vicios…he descubierto que no es como yo pensaba, no quiere estudiar, sólo habla de su dinero y de las cosas que hará con él…sabe que deseo dejarlo, pero me retiene…me retiene su vulnerabilidad, me retiene su debilidad…quiero salvarlo" _

- Al que debías salvar era a mi Swan, a mí.

"…_se que le vendió la droga al chico de la Pusch, ese niño casi muere y no le importa, es sólo un niño, su padre es amigo del mío…le vende droga a toda la escuela, y me he quedado callada…si papá lo supiera, le rompería el corazón"_

Agarró el celular que estaba a punto de ser aplastado por sus manos.

- ¡Sam!

El hombre al otro lado del teléfono saltó:

- ¡Señor!

- Traer los autos ¡ahora!

- Si señor.

"_¿Quién soy? Renée no me enseñó a ser cobarde, dos años de mi vida perdidos amando a James Morris y él sólo me lastima… ¡ya no más! Y pensar que permití que me humillara, que no dije nada cuando supe que seguía acostándose con Victoria… ¡Dios! eso era…James es sólo un espejismo, mi idea romántica del mundo, no hay literatura para mi, soy una tonta, una tonta…tenía tantos deseos de libertad que comprometí mi vida a nada, a un sueño que se volvió pesadilla…"_

"_Tengo miedo…él le contará a Charlie, todos se darán cuenta y mi padre perderá su trabajo… ¿Dios mío que voy a hacer?"_

"_Hoy me encontraré con Jimmy en el bosque, quizás…quizás lo pueda convencer…él no es malo, no lo es…"_

Escuchó los dos autos estacionados afuera.

Martes agosto….

"_Charlie me ve con ojos asustados…no le he contado la verdad, no puedo…le he dicho que me lastimé en una moto ¿cómo decirle que James Morris quiso violarme y matarme?…"_

Golpeó la pared con fuerza, ésta resonó y un pedazo de ella cayó al suelo, sus nudillos sangraron.

Palabra a palabra en aquellas hojas con dibujos de flores contaba lo ocurrido aquel día, los nervios se tensaron, su cuerpo se tornó duro, cerró la mandíbula hasta hacer del apriete algo doloroso…estaba allí con ella corriendo por el bosque oscuro, herida y rogando por su vida.

"…_corrí y corrí y en mi mente sólo veía a Victoria burlándose de mi, su cuerpo desnudo, el olor a sexo asqueroso y al metal ferroso de la cocaína ¿qué hubiese sido de mi si Laurent no me salva? talvez Charlie no me encontraría nunca, sólo pensaba en mi papá y en su soledad. Fue mi pensar en él y en mi madre que me gritaba que corriera…. ¿porque? ¿Por qué James? ¿Por qué? Yo te amaba…te amaba…"_

La voz que venía de su memoria _me he enfrentado a la muerte baby…se como es ella._

¡Maldito infeliz!

Meses donde fue su historia la que contó, ¡bastardo! Creyéndose superior por haber sufrido más… ¡maldito hijo de puta! Y la atormentó con eso…

Su sangre hervía…

Unas últimas palabras:

"_Me iré, quizás no vuelva a Forks, tengo que huir, tengo que liberarme, ya no es posible vivir aquí…dejo a papá solo y me enfrentó a una ciudad que no conozco…debo huir…quizás en Nueva York mi vida cambie, nunca más, nunca dejaré que alguien me lastime, nunca, soy fuerte, soy hija de Renée y Charlie Swan, adiós Forks, nunca más James Morris…adiós a mi niñez"_

Caminó lentamente y de manera meticulosa se puso su chaqueta, miró su mano que sangraba en sus nudillos, tenía cada palabra bullendo en su mente, cada risa, lágrima y soledad en su cabeza…permitía que la rabia por lo ocurrido fuese tomando cada molécula de su cuerpo.

Apagó la luz y salió esperando no encontrarse con Charlie Swan, pero no fue posible, el policía estaba sentado en el sofá, estaba tomando una cerveza.

- Dígame una cosa Cullen ¿mi hija va a volver?

_Ten fe…salí de Forks hacia ti ángel._

- Va a volver Charlie- lo sabía, leyendo el diario terrible supo que Isabella caminó entre tormentas y era capaz de vencer obstáculos- vendrá por nosotros- dio tres pasos hacia la puerta.

- No fue un accidente Edward, alguien trató de matar a mi hija, un maldito la estrelló en la carretera y yo…- pero la voz se perdió en los oídos de Edward Cullen, él lo sabía, lo sabía….aplastaría el cerebro de Morris contra el pavimento.

Los hombres lo vieron salir de la casa, el viento de la Península levantaba su abrigo. Todos ellos se miraron, algo andaba mal, se paró frente a Sam.

- Dame tú arma Sam.

El gigante rapado parpadeó y empequeñeció los ojos haciéndose miles de preguntas.

- ¡El arma!

- ¿Señor?

Impaciente Edward se lanzó hacia él y sacó el arma que éste guardaba en la solapa de su abrigo, todos observaron como calibraba la 9 milímetros con la precisión de un experto.

No lo veían respirar y sus ojos no tenían el verde jade característico.

- Cuando tenía veinte años una mujer me enseñó a manejar las armas, era una loca psicópata que le gustaba jugar con ellas- era la primera vez que hablaba meramente de algo personal- ¿hace cuanto vigilan a Isabella? – preguntó de manera lenta, mientras guardaba el arma en su abrigo. Miró el bosque profundo.

- Usted lo sabe señor, hace dos años.

- ¿Cuál es su maldito trabajo?

- Protegerlo señor Cullen y a ella.

Volteó hacia todos y clavo la mirada en cada uno.

- ¡No lo hicieron bien!

_¡Demonios! Nos va a masacrar _a _todos _Fue el pensamiento de Joseph.

- No, no lo hicimos.

- Exacto- se lanzó con furia y enfrentó el rostro sin expresión del jefe de los guardaespaldas, quien se no movió un músculo de su cuerpo.

Edward se apartó de ellos, abrió la puerta de uno de los autos, todos de manera silenciosa siguieron la orden del presidente de Cullen Co y arrancaron motores.

Sam comandaba la carrera.

- A riesgos de que usted me mate señor ¿qué hacemos?

El espejo retrovisor mostró la mirada de aquel hombre que Sam conocía muy bien.

- No fue un accidente Sam- su voz fue profunda, dos tonos más bajo- lo de Isabella no fue un maldito accidente.

El auto chirrió en el cemento.

Sam golpeó el volante con furia _¡su maldita culpa! _

- ¡Maldición! es una niña y es tan frágil, lo siento Edward.

- Me lo debes Sam, me lo debes- golpeó cada palabra.

- Así es.

.

.

.

Entró al pequeño bar donde había conocido a James cuando desesperado buscaba a Isabella, le faltó poco para irse en contra de quien ponía la música _starway to heaven _la canción favorita de …

Agarró al barman del cuello con fuerza, todos los demás se apartaron; desde hacía una semana la presencia de Edward Cullen y sus soldados eran el tema en todo Forks.

-¿James Morris?

El hombre tosió secamente.

-¿Quién?-mas no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando las dos manos lo arrastraron a las orillas de la barra.

- James Morris- contestó con impaciencia- tú sabes a quien me refiero.

Sam, Quill, Joseph y Harry se sentaron dos a cada lado, tácitamente diciendo que no era hora de hacerse el idiota.

-Hace meses que no viene a Forks, no sabemos nada de él.

- No te atreverías a mentirme, ¿No es así?- los ojos como cuchillos y la mueca indefinida que era todo menos algo agradable de ver hizo temblar al hombre que trataba de sostenerse y apartarse del agarre violento de su camisa.

- No, todos hemos descansado de no tenerlo a él y a la loca de Victoria por acá, siempre causaban problemas…- Fue lanzado contra los espejos- todos saben que ambos se consumen entre Port Angeles y Seattle, el viejo padre de éste mantiene sus vicios.

Edward saco dinero en efectivo, y lo tiró sobre la barra. El barman se miró los billetes _el maldito está forrado en billetes… ¡mierda! Me he ganado la lotería _– se donde puede encontrarlos señor Cullen- y con sus ojos apunto hacía el dinero que gritaban ser recogidos y derrochados.

Los guardaespaldas se levantaron de manera siniestra y dieron un recorrido visual por todo el lugar. El soplón se asustó, seguramente en medio segundo todos destruirían el lugar. La mano levantada del líder detuvo la amenaza implícita.

Más dinero lanzado sin siquiera contar cuanto era.

-¡Hable!

El chico corrió y recogió de manera avariciosa cada billete.

-Victoria…se acuesta con cualquiera por dinero en lo las calles de Port Angeles, cuando no hay dinero para la cocaína hace lo que sea, el perro de James es su chulo, puede encontrarla en….

.

.

.

Juntaba sus manos y soplaba dentro de ellas, para poder calentarse del endemoniado frío que hacía, maldecía con todas sus fuerzas, ojala ese día tuviese suerte, los últimos días habían sido una mierda total ¿Quién quiere acostarse con un rata flaca y golpeada? El último tipo solamente le dio diez dólares _todos son iguales, mientras tienes su boca en su polla eres una princesa…_a lo lejos dos autos negros que disminuyeron la velocidad se avecinaban a ella _¡Diablos, hoy tendré suerte! _

Trato de arreglarse el cabello de manera desesperada, algo en el interior de Victoria gimió ¿podría ser más patética? No, no podía.

Uno de los autos se acercó a ella, el oscuro vidrio bajo lentamente y de allí un hombre de ojos oscuros y de mirada profunda la llamó con un guiño, Victoria se acercó observando de plano lo costoso del coche _maldito James no eres el único que tiene un bonito carro._

- Hola- la voz de acento del Bronx la saludo.

- Hola precioso.

El hombre sonrió.

- Estás muy sola esta noche.

- Pero eso se puede remediar- Victoria suplicaba que por favor no tuviese mal aliento, y que el jabón barato aún mantuviese un poco de la esencia en su cuerpo, esa noche podría ser su noche.

- Claro que si muñeca, mi jefe desea jugar contigo.

- ¿Tu jefe?- respiró asustada, le tenía pánico a los malditos pervertidos, pero estaba tan desesperada que se arriesgaría. De pronto el auto rezagado la rodeó, volteó para mirar, inclinó la cabeza para mirar y se encontró con el rostro del hombre más hermoso del mundo cuyos ojos verdes la escrutaban de manera perversa y oscura.

- Hola Victoria.

Ella parpadeó.

- ¿Me conoces?- ya no le gustaba lo que ocurría.

El hombre sonrió, mientras sacaba su mano de guantes negros por la ventana y golpeaba de manera rítmica el auto.

- Claro que si- el rostro para Victoria hermoso en unos segundos se tornó fiero y duro, como si una máscara lo recubriera, su corazón empezó a galopar de manera potente- Soy Edward Cullen.

Victoria retrocedió unos pasos _¡Mierda estoy frita! _

- Yo…yo, no se nada- miró el callejón oscuro. Tenía que correr y como puso saltó la emboscada de los enormes automóviles y gritó _¡Socorro! _Escuchó las puertas metálicas golpear salvajemente.

Edward salió de allí se quitó su abrigo negro y detuvo a los guardaespaldas para que no la siguieran.

- Ella es asunto mío- caminó lentamente cual leopardo al acecho. Los guardaespaldas se miraron unos a otros y presintieron que aquel disfrutaría la cacería.

La pelirroja corría con las pocas fuerzas que varios días sin comer le permitían. La calle oscura era una trampa y el sonido de los pasos que la perseguían eran atronadores. Estaba atrapada en el enorme callejón, no tenía salida los hombres en los autos la perseguirían hasta dejar su sangre en el piso.

- Vicky…Vicky ¿Dónde estás Vicky?

_¡Dios! ayúdame._

- La bonita Vicky de la escuela Forks ¿fuiste reina de la preparatoria no es así Vicky...Vicky? me imagino que todos los niños se morían por ti.

Ella gateaba entre los botes de basura suplicando por no hacer el mínimo ruido.

-Debías haberla odiado mucho ¿Cómo le decían? ¿Ratón Swan? ¿Cómo pudo ella atreverse a ser mejor? ¿A quitarte tu tonto reinado?

La respiración de la mujer fue frenética, le dolía su pecho.

- Te conozco Victoria, te miras al espejo y sólo ves una mujer que se acuesta por un dólar con cualquiera….- su voz era cantarina y burlona- el sueño de toda tú podrida vida- de la nada una patada hizo saltar el bote que servía para ocultarla, Victoria gritó al verse descubierta, se arrastró como un gusano por el piso, se paró trastabillando e intento correr de nuevo, pero una mano agarró su cabello de forma dolorosa, se sintió atrapada en el pecho de acero, el olor a colonia fue quemante, intentó gritar pero una mano de cuero tapó su boca de manera opresiva, el aliento en su cara- Hola Vicky- la mujer intentaba zafarse, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, a la vista de un observador la mujer parecía un títere feo tratando de liberarse de las cuerdas- no es un maldito gusto conocerte- la arrastró hacia el callejón sin salida, la liberó de la manos y la lanzó sobre los muros.

- ¡No me mates! ¡Por favor! Él fue él, siempre ha sido él- lágrimas heladas corrían por su rostro.

- ¿Crees que no se lo que pasó en el maldito bosque?

La quijada de ella se movía de manera involuntaria.

- Éramos unos niños, sólo queríamos jugar…sólo la queríamos asustar- el hombre se abalanzó y formo una cárcel con sus brazos.

- ¿Violándola?

- Sólo la íbamos a asustar, créeme.

- No, tú la quería muerta Vicky…Vicky, no fue fácil competir con alguien como ella, James babeando como un idiota mientras tú mirabas, la quería borrar de tu mundo para que Jimmy no mirara, todos estos años y él soñando con ella y tú sólo eras su puta.

La furia y la hiel recorrieron saturaron el pecho y la garganta de la mujer.

- ¡Ella podía tener al que quisiera! Él era mío, mío….- irguió la cabeza y clavo sus ojos azules irritados y frustrados – la maldita era inteligente ¿porqué James? ¿Porqué mi vida? Todo era malditamente perfecto hasta que ella apareció con sus aires de niña buena…ustedes los hombres y su deseo de corromperlo todo, ese era su juego de mierda, decir no y hacer que el estúpido de James se creyera mejor, sólo yo sabía, sólo yo sabía que él no valía la pena…ella hubiera podido tener el que quisiera…- se carcajeó y su risa fue metálica y al oído de Edward fue repugnante- Mírate, ella tuvo el que deseaba, pero tuvo que volver y joderlo todo.

Edward lanzó su mano a su cuello, la loca de Lizzy murmuraba cosas en su oído. La tentación de ahorcarla y disfrutar de ello arreciaba en cada molécula de su cuerpo ¿cómo pudo Isabella Swan sobrevivir a semejante mediocridad e idiotez? Ella enfrentada a esos seres pequeños e idiotas que no comprendían su necesidad de literatura y belleza.

- ¿Qué ocurrió hace una semana?- apretó el cogote de la mujer, ella pareó el gimoteó.

_¿No lo sabe?_

- ¿Qué se yo? Hace meses que no se nada del maldito ese.

- ¡Mientes!

- No miento.

- Mientes ¿Cómo supiste que ella volvió?

Victoria gimió…_va a matarme…va a matarme._

- James- empezó a toser, Victoria en medio segundo frente al loco que seguramente no tendría compasión con ella vio toda su inútil vida, toda ella que giró alrededor de algo insignificante llamado James Morris.

- ¡No tengo paciencia Victoria!

- No me mates por favor- el llanto sin freno estremecía su cuerpo de tan sólo cien libras…quizás si no hubiese mirado a unos ojos azules ella hubiese tenido oportunidad…quizás si ella se hubiese negado al primer golpe, o a la primera esnifada de cocaína…si ella hubiese dicho no cuando el idiota la desnudó en la cabaña y junto con Laurent la follaron de manera asquerosa frente a la inocente niña… ¿lo habría hecho? No…ella odiaba a Isabella Swan.

- ¡Habla!

- La vio en la ciudad….estaba como loco cuando ella apareció en su camioneta, pensó que volvía por él y ella simplemente le dijo que no….la siguió por la carretera en su auto y la estrelló varias veces hasta que finalmente vimos como su estúpida chatarra perdió el control, el maldito cobarde, ni siquiera muerta la pudo tener, ella como siempre dijo que no.

Un rugir agudo, iba hacía su cuello sin medir consecuencia, su madre lo alentaba desde el pasado. Victoria puso sus brazos sobre su rostro esperando el choque contra su cuerpo.

_No lo hagas ángel…no vale la pena, ella no vale la pena cielo…_

Y fue la voz tranquila y clara de Isabella quien detuvo el ataque hacia la mujer.

- ¡Dios!- se apartó tres pasos atrás, resoplaba- estás tan podrida Vicky Vicky- una mueca aterradora- que no sobrevivirás en la calle mucho tiempo, eso lo sabes, lo sabes…- la agarró del brazo y la haló con fuerza.

- ¿No vas a matarme?

Él no contestó, los guardaespaldas lo vieron salir del callejón, Sam respiró con tranquilidad.

- ¡Quill!

El chico se adelantó.

- Llévala a un hotel y enciérrala por dos días, dale de comer y has que se bañe, que limpie unos días su sistema de la droga- la acercó violentamente- ahora soy su nuevo mejor amigo ¿no es así cariño? Vas a decirme donde está tú novio Victoria, quiero volver a conversar con él.

- No se donde está.

- Entonces irás a la policía y dirás todo lo que sabes y te pudrirás en ella de por vida.

- No voy a decir nada- gritó.

Se enfrentó al rostro de animal quien le dio la mirada más fría y perversa que ella había visto en su vida

-¿Quieres que te deje a la merced de mis chicos Vicky?- agarró de nuevo el cabello de fuego de la mujer y la arrojó con fuerzas a los brazos de Harry- ¡Despedácenla!

- ¡No!- la vejiga de Victoria cedió frente al terror, la humedad empapó sus roídos vaqueros- Por favor no- lloraba y todo su cuerpo flaco se estremecía cual muñeca vieja.

Una sonrisa macabra dibujada en el rostro de Edward fue la respuesta.

- Ellos saben como divertirse ¿no es así Sam?- los guardaespaldas estaban aterrados- ¿crees que vas a quedar impune? Dos intentos de homicidio no son buenos.

_¿Homicidio? Yo no…no ¿homicidio? _Victoria paró por un segundo…si, ella había deseado la muerte de Isabella ¿Por qué negarlo?

- Sólo era una tonta niña, una tonta niña.

En un segundo el rostro furioso se enfrentó a ella.

-¡Habla ahora!

Victoria gritó:

- Va a un club donde vende droga y la compra- habló con lentitud mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de manera frenética.

- ¿Dónde?

- The East Side, al otro lado de la ciudad.

- Llévatela de aquí, si no lo haces en medio segundo la degüello.

Quill la agarró del brazo y ella simplemente permitió dejarse llevar, ya no había salida…no la había.

.

.

.

- ¡Phill! ¡Bella! Vamos a bailar- su madre gritaba desde el interior de la casa, la escuchó correr y salir a pleno sol- ¡vamos chicos!

- ¡Por favor mamá!

El cabello rubio de Renée resplandecía, su risa de cascabel era contagiosa.

- Oh vamos cariño, es un lindo día.

La mirada pacifica y tolerante de Phill volteó hacia Isabella.

- No le puedes decir no a mamá, Bella.

Los vio abrazarse y caminar hacía la casa hermosa que Phill había comprado.

- Mamá no puedo ir- un trueno retumbó a lo lejos. Bella volteó…el sonido era un llamado.

- ¿Por qué cariño?- Renée se devolvió y la abrazó con fuerza- no nos hemos divertido lo suficiente baby…te prometí un viaje a la playa ¿te acuerdas?

- Mamí no puedo ir, no aún ¿Puedes comprenderme? – y de nuevo el trueno, que sólo ella escuchaba.

Las manos calidad de mamá, siempre fueron perfectas, apartó un mechón de cabello de su rostro con ternura.

- Ya no eres un bebé cariño, me gustaba cuando eras una niña, pero ahora me gustas más, tienes el cabello de Charlie, Isabella, y sus ojos, amaba sus ojos linda, adoré que fuesen marrones, mi chica profunda.

- Oh mamá- sollozó.

- Shiii cariño, se que no puedes estar conmigo, yo sólo quería disfrutarte un tiempo, pero no puedo.

- ¿Te gusta aquí?

- Me encanta.

- No puedo quedarme Renée, él me necesita, me está llamando mamí.

- Lo se, lo se cariño- besó su mejilla- se feliz nena, es lo único que puedo decirte, se feliz.

La imagen de mamá Renée se diluyó, por un momento todo fue oscuro, escuchó un sonido sordo de algo que se estrellaba, algo metálico chirrió en su oído, un olor indefinible que le hizo arder su nariz…una voz que la llamaba…_vuelve…vuelve…_una promesa hecha con fuerza y un nombre que urgía en su voz.

- Edward- abrió los ojos- Edward…_ ¡Dios me duele todo! ¿Dónde estás? _Edward- su voz fue ronca y le ardía la garganta, tenía sed- Ed…- mas el rostro que vio no era el que ella deseaba.

- ¿Isabella?- la enfermera con ojos de asombro y esplendorosa sonrisa la llamo- ¡Gracias a Dios!

- ¿Edward?

- Si, acaba de despertar- la enfermera hablaba por el interno- si doctor venga pronto, parece que está bien, hay que llamar a Charlie ¡el pobre hombre!

- Vas a estar bien cariño, ya estás bien, eres una chica dura ¿no es así?

.

.

.

El sonido de la música era atronador y violento, palpitaba por la piel y corría desbocada por los poros de todos. Edward reconoció el sonido como si éste llevara el ritmo propio de su corazón. Cientos de personas se perdían entre el humo y los colores neones del enorme lugar, era difícil pasar por en medio de todos. Sam y Harry empujaban a los chicos tontos con miradas enajenadas, el ambiente narcótico y la música electrónica parecían hacer que nadie se diese cuenta quien andaba o quien vivía.

Como águila al acecho se paró en el segundo piso que daba a la enorme pista de baile. Todos bailaban cegados y enajenados, parecían seres amorfos chocando los unos contra los otros, pero él buscaba…lo conocía….de alguna manera Jimmy Morris era extrañamente parecido a él, y era asqueroso ¿en qué punto el maldito y él no estaban unidos de manera irremediable? Si, en el hecho de que la chica tímida de libros oscuros había escogido y lo escogió a él ¡que maldita suerte!

¡Y allí estaba!

Por unos segundos lo observó de manera fría, las luces azules, rojas y violetas apuntaban a James quien saltaba de manera enloquecida.

En los últimos días había consumido como nunca lo había hecho, quería olvidar, olvidarlo todo.

La música paró y todo quedó a oscuras, todos chiflaron.

En un segundo todo se hizo luz de nuevo, una luz blanca. No música.

- ¡James!- una voz atronadora retumbó por todo el lugar. El hombre volteó y miró hacía arriba, una sonrisa cínica cruzó su rostro. Vio a Edward Cullen saltar desde el segundo piso, un disparo sordo despertó a todos de sus ensoñaciones de acido y el mundo alrededor estalló.

James empujó con violencia a quien le impedía el paso, Harry había apagado las luces, Joseph disparó al vacío y con puños Morris se hizo un espacio entre las cientos de personas que gritaban en el lugar.

Sam y los demás maldecían, la multitud hizo imposible atraparlo.

- ¡Demonios Sam!- Joseph gritó- ¿Dónde está el maldito? ¿Dónde está Cullen?

No lo veían por ninguna parte.

- ¡Fue tras él! Y está armado ¡no!- corrieron hasta llegar a la puerta. El porche de James prendía motores. Edward se paró en medio de la calle. Entraron en pánico, no podían permitir que su jefe jodiera su vida por una basura como aquella.

James frente a Edward Cullen.

El viento frío del norte calaba hasta los huesos; una neblina espesa que parecía brotar de la tierra daba una atmósfera tétrica y dura. Un duelo entre ambos hombres.

- ¡Maldito hijo de puta!- arrancó con fuerza para estrellar el coche contra la enorme humanidad del enemigo que se atrevió a interponerse en el camino de Isabella y él, no le importaba nada. Un disparo brilló en la noche -papa Morris y sus autos blindados- un grito de jubilo y de nuevo otro disparo contra el coche que corría a grandes velocidades, pocos segundo, a centímetros de aquel. Para James este momento era mejor que cualquier línea blanca de cocaína…

La escena era veloz. Los guardaespaldas veían a su jefe que no movía un músculo mientras apuntaba el arma contra el auto, vaciando cada uno de los cartuchos de la 9 milímetros. El sonido de ellas rompía la noche y despertaba los demonios.

_¡Maldición! ¡Muévete Edward! _ Pensó el jefe de los pretorianos, pero él sabía que no lo haría…_ahora o nunca…ahora o nunca._

Sam corrió y empujó a su jefe con fuerza a dos metros lejos del campo visual del conductor, el auto zumbó de manera atronadora por el asfalto.

- ¿Qué haces?- Edward se lanzó contra su guardaespaldas- ¡quítate de mi camino Sam!

- ¡No! ¡Basta ya!- Harry ayudó a mantener la fiera quieta- no va a joderlo todo señor, no ahora, no ahora.

James volteó hacia atrás con furia _Ojala que Bella este muerta ¡idiota!…de resto no me importa nada más…_aumentó la velocidad y se perdió en la noche.

- ¡Quiten sus malditas manos de mi!

- Él no va a escapar, la policía irá tras él Edward, no se ensucie sus manos con ese hombre.

- ¿Qué te importa?- y una orden brutal y metálica hizo que ambos soltaran el amarré hacia su jefe- No los quiero cerca de mi ¡largo!- se aprestó a correr hacia su auto, Joseph se interpuso en su camino, lo tomó de las solapas de su abrigo- ¡quítate!

- Señor, acaban de llamar, su mujer hace quince minutos despertó, su hermano llamó jefe- Joseph vio como la tormenta se fue de pronto, el hombre paró su trasegar de ira, agarró el celular con fuerza.

_Gracias…gracias…gracias… ¡maldición! no lo merezco pero gracias._

- Emmet.

- ¿Dónde diablos estás? Todos estamos aquí que hacemos fiesta hermano, ven pronto- una carcajada tranquilizadora amainó el detonante furioso- ven, tú chica te está esperando Edward, corre.

Se paró por un segundo y con voluntad de hierro le ordenó a su cuerpo detener el volcán que amenazaba por explotar.

Su corazón parecía no latir, no, aún no lo hacía. En la oscuridad del asiento trasero Edward Cullen contaba los minutos para llegar.

- Conduce más rápido Sam…por favor.

El hombre sonrió, gracias a Dios la chica había vuelto, él lo había protegido, y lo había hecho bien.

- Si señor.

- Aún así Sam, quiero al maldito muerto.

- Deje que la policía se encargue de eso jefe, no hay nada más terrible que la sangre de alguien en sus manos señor, aunque sea un bastardo como ese, entrégueme el arma Edward, hágalo por su mujer- Harry alargó la mano, un exhalación casi metálica. Los músculos de la barbilla parecían de hierro, un gesto de lucha interior. Tomó la nueve milímetros y se la entregó midiendo el movimiento.

- Él debe pagar Sam, si no es así no tendré paz ni Isabella tampoco- miró hacia el exterior- me detuviste hoy, no podrás hacerlo siempre.

.

.

.

Charlie besaba el rostro de su hija, si antes se había abstenido de llorar como niño pequeño en ese momento lo hacía de manera silenciosa.

- ¡Que susto me has dado Campanas! ¡No vuelvas a hacerle eso a tú viejo!

Bella sonreía, trazó con uno de sus dedos las lágrimas de su padre, Sue, David, Emmet y Carlisle estaban ahí. Con ojos inquietos preguntaba al rubio patriarca.

- Ya viene Isabella, él ya viene- Carlisle miraba la puerta con impaciencia disfrazada.

- No sabes Bells, tu novio es odiado por todo este hospital, creo que estaban a punto de contratar francotiradores para que le volaran la cabeza por cabrón ¿no es verdad Constanze?- un Emmet divertido y juguetón miraba a la enorme enfermera quien no le hizo nada de gracia el chiste, ya que éste estaba a punto de hacerse realidad.

La puerta se abrió de par en par, un Edward venido desde la noche se paró allí con gesto agitado, los ojos chocolates tiernos le sonrieron, la pequeña mano se alargó hacía él.

- Baby- la voz mínima lo llamó.

Y todo volvió:

La luz.

El perfume.

El hogar.

Charlie lo observó, entendió el temor de aquel de acercarse.

Todo era cuestión de fe, ese hombre arrogante y tiránico que había inundado la presencia tranquila de su vida tuvo fe en que ella volvería sólo para ambos.

- Creo que es hora de dejarlos solos- todos entendieron al policía y pasaron de lado de Edward Cullen que sólo veía el rostro de Isabella. Ella lo esperaba sabiendo lo difícil que era para él permitir que todo su amor salvaje fuese visto por todos. Mas ya era hora que lo supieran él sólo le pertenecía a ella, a nadie más.

Un segundo.

Un gemido de paz, todo el peso de una semana se fue y la madre fantasma como siempre perdía la batalla contra Isabella Swan.

- Hola- Bella volvió a hablar- he vuelto- chica fuerte le brindó una sonrisa tierna a pesar del dolor y de la incomodidad- volvió a alargar su mano para llamarlo, una fuerte exhalación vibró en el pecho de Edward Cullen _un milagro…un milagro sólo para mí _ En un segundo miles de besos inundaron el rostro de la chica, uno tras otro, hasta llegar a sus labios y sellar con un beso agonizante el regreso a casa.

- Te amo Isabella Swan, casi me matas, un día más y hubiese sido insoportable para mi ¡no te atrevas a dejarme! ¡Tú vida me pertenece! ¡No te atrevas a dejarme!

- Oh no baby, yo peleó ángel, peleó por ti.

- Lo se mi amor, siempre lo has hecho, siempre lo has hecho, desde niña lo has hecho, sobreviviste para mi. Volviste del bosque para mí, sólo tú puedes vencer mi destino Isabella Swan- enterró su rostro en su cuello y aspiró con avaricia la vida que volvía a él.

Bella cerró sus ojos le tomó su cabello rebelde y acepto que a sus veintitrés años de edad en los libros ya escritos de la vida de cada uno sólo el nombre y la presencia de Edward Cullen era el pie de página que explicaba todas las acciones de su vida.

- Llévame lejos de aquí Edward, quiero irme a casa.

**No soy tan mala, él no merece tanto dolor.**

**Ámenme o Déjenme, dejar comentarios es casi tan bueno como si Edward fuese un poco feliz.**


	60. Los Bosques son oscuros y profundos 1

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer.**_

_**Hola, aquí de nuevo chicas.**_

_**A las que leen y dejan tan bellos comentarios un millón de gracias, a las lectoras fantasmas que rodean esta historia, siempre están presentes de manera tácita en el Caos.**_

_**Este capítulo es de transición, así como la segunda parte, muchas cosas que contar.**_

_**Capítulo dedicado a casi los ochocientos comentarios de los dos capítulos anteriores, a las que se dejaron ver en facebook y en Twitter, a todas las que hicieron banners y dedicaron música para El límite; a veces es agotador, a veces es extenuante, pero el sólo hecho de que les guste esta cosa es la gasolina para que Sacho continué al pie del cañón.**_

_**A Madame Bathory…sangre es lo que ella pide, sangre es lo que le doy.**_

_**Música.**_

_**My inmortality: Evanecense.**_

_**Sleep, sugar: Poets of Fall.**_

**EL LÍMITE DEL CAOS.**

**Los bosques son oscuros y profundos**.

Primera parte.

- ¿Cómo que un accidente?- El viejo Aro Vulturi estaba fascinado con la noticia- ¿está muerta?

- No, parece que está en coma Aro.

¡Diablos! No todo era perfecto.

- ¿Y qué le paso a la flamante prometida del maldito? realmente estaba esperanzado que la insignificante chiquilla muriera, eso sería maravilloso.

Ya veía los titulares en sus revistas _Isabella Swan…cenicienta en desgracia_-¡Si! Sería maravilloso ver la cara del idiota Edward Cullen reconcentrado en el dolor; ver a todos los Cullen siendo como los demás.

- No sabemos muy bien, parece que fue un accidente de tráfico, más allá de eso no se sabe, mi informante dentro de la compañía dice que presidencia ha tratado el asunto con la mayor discreción posible, lo único que se sabe es que Cullen no ha estado en la oficina durante una semana y que todos en la torre de cristal están muy preocupados por la salud de la chica, parece que la quieren.

Dimitri informaba con voz monótona a su jefe, lo veía relamerse al pensar en la desgracia de su enemigo, era asqueroso.

- ¿Si? Sería una pena que muriera- soltó una carcajada- una verdadera pena.

- ¿Mando un periodista a la ciudad de la chica? quizás podemos averiguar algo señor.

Aro parado frente a la ventana de la enorme editorial pensaba qué hacer.

- Si, manda a alguien, que sea discreto, un pequeño informe sobre la salud de la secretaria.

- ¿Qué haremos con la noticia?

El viejo cadáver volteó y con ojos de siniestro cuervo siniestro y sanguinolento, siempre dispuesto a ver la "supuesta" podredumbre de los demás; dijo:

- Informar, es nuestro deber.

- ¿No cree que es arriesgado Aro?

- No, no lo es, además – y era sincero- la secretaria no me interesa en lo más mínimo, sólo haremos una pequeña nota- una sonrisa ladeada- si muere eso si sería una noticia.

Dimitri deseaba salir de la oficina, cada día trabajar con el viejo le era más insoportable _un año…un año más y me largo ¡maldito viejo!_

- Mandaré a alguien de nuestras oficinas en Seattle.

- ¡Dimitri!

_¡Diablos viejo! ¡Déjame en paz!_

Respiró y volteó para ver al maldito prender un cigarrillo.

- ¿Qué has averiguado de la mujer que me mostraste hace un mes? La pelirroja.

- Muy poco Aro- se acercó al enorme escritorio- pero no menos interesante- si, sabía como hacer que el viejo fuese feliz, le daba algo podrido y así lo dejaba tranquilo. La mujer se llama Elizabeth, parece que era una niña genio en Juilliart, todos creían que era la mejor violinista del planeta, aunque sólo tenía dieciocho años de edad, pero de un momento a otro se fue y nadie más escuchó de ella- sonrió de manera socarrona- dicen que se metió con un niño rico y que éste después la abandonó a su suerte.

- ¿Niño rico?

- Uhumm, algún hijo de alguien muy poderoso.

-¡Ja! ¿No será nuestro muy digno patriarca Carlisle Cullen?

- Parece que si, aún estoy averiguando señor - necesito, usted sabe -un aliciente poderoso para que poder sustraer los archivos de la enorme escuela.

Aro llevó el cigarrillo a su boca, aspiró profundamente.

- ¿Cuánto?

- Veinte mil dólares- no, sólo eran cinco mil, pero ¡diablos! el viejo no lo sabría, era como quitarle un pelo a un gato.

Aro sacó su chequera y de forma rápida escribió la cantidad y firmó. Dimitri, contando cada movimiento, se le acercó con una actitud de avaricia asquerosa, Aro lo supo y de manera sarcástica oculto el cheque tras su espalda.

- Vamos Dimitri, ¿qué más sabes?

_El viejo es astuto._

- Parece que Elizabeth -o Lizzy como le decían - no era alguien normal señor.

- Explícame eso de no ser normal.

- Todos en la escuela le tenían miedo, las dos personas que aún trabajan en Juilliart y que fueron sus maestros no pudieron definir en realidad que era lo que les asustaba de la mujer, decían que en medio de los ensayos le daban arranques de furia sin control, que le gritaba a sus compañeros cuando estos no eran capaces de seguirle el ritmo, que su deseo de perfección era casi locura, que unos días era un ángel y que al día siguiente era Satanás, pero lo más extraordinario de todo es que a pesar de lo aterradora que era todos la adoraban y ella los controlaba como les daba la gana, era alguien hipnótico.

Esa era Elizabeth Masen, ni Aro, ni Dimitri la conocerían jamás, pero el sólo hecho de invocar su malvada y portentosa presencia, envolvió a los dos hombres en su halo infernal.

- ¡Vaya! Quiero conocerla, quizás pueda contarnos cosas ¿no es así mi amigo?- sacó el cheque y con una sonrisa ladina se lo entregó a su perro guardián.

- Creo señor que la conoceremos muy pronto.

- Presiento Dimitri, que esa Lizzy nos llevará a lugares de la vida de los Cullen que nadie conoce- palmeó con fuerza- no puedo esperar.

.

.

.

- ¡No!

- ¿Cómo que no?- Edward se le planto al medico que había mandado a traer de Nueva York.

- Acaba de salir de un coma señor Cullen, aún está muy mal, no podemos arriesgarla a un viaje de siete horas, piense en su salud.

- Voy a estar bien doctor, se lo aseguro- Isabella incomoda y con el dolor de su brazo y costillas rotas trataba de fingir estar bien frente a su papá y novio.

Edward estaba en silencio, por primera vez en aquellos ocho días iba a hacerle caso a las recomendaciones de los médicos. Aunque presentía que Isabella estaba desesperada por irse _tiene miedo del maldito…_en las dos horas que Bella había salido del coma miraba hacia la puerta, al padre y a él con rostro de culpa.

- No voy a arriesgarte por nada del mundo, es tú salud, la mía y la de Charlie.- habló con gesto reconcentrado.

- Baby- hizo un puchero. La verdad es que no se sentía bien, el doctor les había explicado que las consecuencias de salir de un coma, eran en muchos casos algo sin mayores repercusiones: mareos, vértigos, dolores de cabeza.

Lo peor fue cuando el especialista dijo la palabra convulsión. Al escuchar esta palabra el rostro de sus dos hombres fue aterrador. Edward cerró los puños y frunció el ceño en gesto reconcentrado.

- ¡Basta ya hija! ¿Quieres dejar de hacerte siempre la fuerte? Deja que te cuidemos, te lo suplico- Charlie, sentado en las orillas de la cama zapateaba nerviosamente.

El sólo pensar en la semana aterradora de ambos hombres la estremeció, no quería ni preguntar las bajas en la guerra que seguramente él- su dragón- había desatado en todo el lugar… ¡Dios! el sentido de dependencia tanto de padre como amante eran asfixiantes ¿cómo hacerles entender que ella no permitiría que ninguno de los dos sufriera?- Por favor.

- ¡No!- fue la voz del padre vibró en la habitación- Edward tiene razón Campanas, no puedes irte, no puedes aún cariño, por favor, no sabes como fue todo hija ¿quieres matarnos a todos de un susto?

Bella bajo la cabeza, sintió vergüenza por ser tan egoísta y cabeza dura, si ella se hubiese quedado en Nueva York, o al menos que lo hubiese esperado, nada habría pasado…James no hubiera aparecido en su vida y en ese momento no estaría en el mismo punto de cinco años atrás…huyendo, huyendo de todo, y peor enfrentándose al terrible hecho de que tarde o temprano tendría que decir la verdad.

- Lo siento Pa.

La mirada oscura de miles de preguntas, ella la conocía, presentía que Charlie Swan estaba a punto de descubrirlo todo, le aterraba el hecho de romper el corazón de su padre, y lo más aterrador aún eran las consecuencias que vendrían con el hecho de que un dragón demente y protector también lo supiera.

- ¿Tienes algo que contarme Isabella?- Fue la pregunta de Charlie policía- a ambos- señaló con la mirada a Edward quien en silencio y con ojos de "no me mientas Swan" la observaba.

- Charlie- temblaba- por favor, estoy cansada.

Un rugido sordo y el metro noventa de Edward Cullen lleno de impaciencia hicieron vibrar la habitación al moverse por todo el lugar.

Lo siguió con la mirada, se llevó su mano al pecho _lo sabe…lo sabe… ¡Dios mío! _

- ¿Quién te chocó en la carretera Bella?

Carlisle y Emmett voltearon hacia ella, mientras que Sue emitió un pequeño grito llevándose la mano a su boca.

- ¿No fue un accidente Bella?- fue el padre del gigante que dirigiendo la pregunta a la chica miraba a su hijo, sabiendo así lo que eso significaba.

- Llovía mucho y todo era neblina, yo…yo- lágrimas pequeñas surcaban su rostro, odiaba, odiaba ser vulnerable de nuevo, odiaba que James de nuevo jugara sus malditos dados de miedo y de chantaje y lo que más odiaba es que toda su familia estuviese allí por ella. Gimió de dolor, de agotamiento ¡No! ¿Por qué? Estaba tan cerca de ser feliz, estaba tan cerca de que Edward Cullen fuese feliz…y por todos los ángeles del cielo, ella lucharía para que aquello fuese verdad. Levantó su cabeza, se ordenó no llorar más frente a sus chicos y solamente respondió- llovía.

- Bella, hija- el tono de su padre fue amoroso y a la vez de sentencia.

- ¡Basta ya!- Sue se acercó a su hijastra y la abrazo con ternura- Charlie, señor Cullen, todos, Isabella acaba de salir de un coma ¿no ven que está adolorida? Cansada de todo, está aquí, ha vuelto- Sue le sonrió con cariño- y va a estar bien, no necesita una familia loca interrogándola sin tener compasión de su salud.

- Fue un intento de homicidio, no fue una caída de bicicleta señora- Emmett con su tono de abogado se preparaba para lo que aquella acusación significaba se puso de lado de su hermano quien irradiaba la energía de una pelea.

- Lo se, ¡Dios mío cariño!- beso la cabeza de la chica apretujada en los vendajes- pero lo que importa ahora es cuidar la salud de Isabella, mañana ella estará mejor y nos dirá todo, afuera hay policías, tus policías Charlie y los hombres del señor Cullen, ellos la protegerán si es necesario, él- y señalo a Edward- él la protegerá, es hora de dejarla descansar.

La enorme Constanze se puso de lado de la mujer de Charlie.

- Ella tiene razón, no es hora de atosigarla, Charlie, todos…usted- Edward y ella se miraron como si fuera un duelo de fuerzas- es más de la medianoche, mañana se le harán tomografías y pruebas, es mejor que ella descanse sin todos- y la última palabra la dijo dirigida al idiota divino que la miraba por lo bajo- recuerden que es la habitación de un hospital- el tono de la mujer, palabra a palabra se elevó a niveles de orden.

Uno a uno fue saliendo de la habitación, en algún momento Emmet se le acercó a su hermano.

- ¿Quién fue hermano? eso era lo que hacías está noche ¿no es así?- el hermano menor lo conocía, al verlo llegar de la noche entendía su aire de furia y lucha.

El hermano mayor no respondió, pero Emmett al ver que éste tensaba sus músculos y que el hierro de su rostro era impenetrable, entendió la lava de furia que corría como un río ardiente por el cuerpo del loco de su hermano- ¿Quién Edward? ¿Lo mataste?

- Aún no, pero no descansaré hasta que el maldito esté tras las rejas o mejor aún, dos metros bajo tierra.

- Por todos los diablos Edward, no salimos de una para meternos en otra.

- Tú no tienes nada que ver en esto Emmett, ni tú ni Carlisle.

Emmett aprovechando sus diez centímetros más de estatura que le llevaba a su hermano se le enfrentó con resolución.

- No- lo tomó del brazo- ella es nuestra familia también, lo que le pasa a Bells le pasa a todos ¿te acuerdas que tengo una esposa a quien le hicieron algo terrible Edward? ¿Recuerdas que me ayudaste a hacer justicia con todos ellos? Estamos juntos en todo, no estoy de acuerdo con tus "métodos" sin embargo hermano se lo que sufres, yo te ayudaré, quieras o no quieras.

Ambos se miraron de manera cómplice, el de ojos verdes y profundos parpadeó de manera furiosa, Emmett conocía ese gesto donde miles de pensamientos confluían, amor, dolor, rabia, y un extraño y atemorizante rasgo de ternura soterrada.

- Gracias.

- Siempre hermano.

Carlisle no deseaba preguntar en ese momento, ¡Dios! ver a sus dos hijos susurrar no era bueno, tan sólo sabía que como siempre él sería el llamado a calmar a sus dos enormes muchachos. Se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿Quién le haría daño a esa chica frágil que al hablar convocaba tranquilidad, buen humor y paz? ¿Quién era ella? Charlie su padre, que buen hombre, todo él indicaba que clase de mujer era la que había educado, sin embargo a los cincuenta y tres años de edad entendía que las personas guardaban mundos secretos a los que nadie era capaz de acceder, y que de pronto, estos estallaban cual volcanes llevando todo a su paso; Isabella Swan, pequeña y no tan frágil, ella que derribó los muros de hielo de Edward Cullen quizás era alguien profundo y misterioso, si, sólo así, llena de silencios era capaz de convocar tormentas, por eso su hijo la amaba, Bella Swan igual a él. No sabía si dar gracias a Dios o estar aterrado.

Charlie beso su cabeza con fervor.

- Sabes que te amo cariño, tú eres el corazón de este chico, me preocupo hija, no quiero molestar Campanas, quiero que seas feliz, quiero protegerte de los lobos hija.

_Charlie… ¿Cuánto he de decepcionarte? _

- Lo se papá.

- ¿No te protegí bien?- la pregunta fue temblorosa.

Voz en el bosque.

Soledad de dos.

Tardes monótonas de ambos viendo t.v.

Melancolías de Renée y su muerte.

Él la había salvado.

Sólo volverlo a ver fue su aliciente unos años atrás para sobrevivir.

- Lo hiciste muy bien Charlie.

- Eres mi alegría chica, lo sabes- beso su mejilla amorosamente, Bella puso su mano sobre su rostro, Charlie que olía a Old Spice, a café caliente y a casa limpia.

- Tú lo eres para mi papi.

- Naa, ya no- sonrió de manera divertida- ese hombre, es un tonto, pero ¿sabes? Está a punto de agradarme, le gustó mi café.

Bella estaba conmovida.

- ¿Está en casa?

- Aja, ¿Quién lo diría no es así linda? Cada vez que camina parece que va a derrumbar la casa, pero le agrada, y le agrada porque es tu casa Bella.

- ¿Ves? Él es bueno.

Charlie suspiró.

- Sólo es bueno porque tú lo amas Bella, si no hubieras despertado te lo aseguro que la violencia que ese hombre puede desplegar habría hecho explotar todo Forks. Él dijo que volverías cariño, no quiero saber Isabella, es algo que un padre no desea, pero presiento que la historia de ambos, esa historia de – carraspeó de manera incomoda- amantes es algo que hace que ambos quieran sobrevivir.

Bella se sonrojó, ya no era una niña, y en ese momento su padre supo leer el porque de aquel bochorno.

A los dos minutos sólo ella, Constanze, el doctor y Edward estaban en la habitación.

- Me preocupa tú brazo Isabella ¿cuántas veces te lo has fracturado?- el doctor, un hombre de pequeña estatura, quien parecía más joven de lo que realmente era preguntó de manera amable.

- Una vez antes que ésta. Hace unos años atrás.

- Pues no hubo buena recuperación de la primera vez niña.

Si, aún se acordaba como el dolor de la primera vez la llenó de impaciencia y ella misma se quitó el yeso, diciéndole a su padre que estaba bien y que el mismo doctor Gerarld le había removido la escayola de su brazo.

- ¿Duele?

¡Dolía como el infierno! ¡Su cabeza era torturada como si miles de martillos la golpearan! Dudo en responder, pues la mirada oscura de Edward recostado sobre la puerta esperaba el si, para hacer el gesto de impotencia y rabia frente a lo incontrolable.

- Un poco, no mucho.

Él sabia que ella mentía; Isabella sintió la energía que le llegaba en ondas hacía su piel. Tendría que enfrentarse a su rabia, a sus preguntas. El verlo llegar de la noche con aquella expresión y sus ojos hermosos y terribles le hizo saber que él venía de la cacería implacable sobre James Morris _¿Qué hiciste baby? Yo que deseo darte paz y lo único que hago es dañarte, al final soy yo la que siempre lastima. _

- Bien, te daremos unos calmantes, así no dolerá mucho y podrás descansar esta noche.

Constanze. Con dulzura le dio el calmante mientras que le sonreía.

- Parece que fue ayer cuando te cambie los pañales Isabella, nunca diste problemas querida- se apartó de la cama y se paró frente al gigante- es hora de irse jovencito- pronunció las palabras como si de una orden se tratase- ella debe descansar.

- No- fue Bella quien sabía que él necesitaba dormir, pero a su lado. Un año junto a él y sabía que esos ocho días para Edward seguramente habían sido un viaje entre el insomnio, las pesadillas y un estado de alerta peligrosa- él debe estar aquí conmigo ¿no es así ángel?- la respuesta vino en el silencio cuando lo vio moverse de forma resuelta hacia su cama y quitarse el abrigo- ¿me ayudas baby?- puso su brazo alrededor del cuello, plantando un beso pequeño en su mejilla, mientras que él trataba de ponerla más cómoda y hacer un espacio en la cama de hospital- que buen niño- le susurró al oído, un gemido casi inaudible le hizo entender el nivel de temor que Edward había tenido en esos días. La enfermera, quien tácitamente declaró una guerra secreta con el niño pedante estaba lista a poner el grito en el silencio, mas Isabella frunció el ceño de manera caprichosa, sólo ella sabía que ocurría con Edward Cullen y odiaba quien se parase frente a él y se atreviera a juzgarlo- Por favor Constanze.

La mujer desapareció no sin antes hacer un bufido de decepción.

- Ven mi cielo- da pequeño golpes sobre la cama- tengo frío.

Lo vio retroceder dos pasos.

- Estarás incomoda.

_¿Podría ser más tierno? Mi enorme gigante enojado…_

- Estoy más incomoda sin ti a mi lado Edward- con su voz dulce, Isabella convocaba el lado vulnerable, solitario y necesitado de aquel hombre- ¿no has extrañado dormir junto a mi? Diez días mi cielo.

- Una eternidad Isabella- en medio segundo se quitó los zapatos y los guantes, y se acomodo a su lado, tratando de no tocarla.

- Abrázame por favor Edward, en verdad lo necesito ángel.

Un brazo se deslizo de manera delicada por su cintura, a la vez que enterraba su cabeza en el cuello de Isabella, lo sintió respirar de manera honda, la energía elevada al millón de potencia bajo hasta que al fin el hombre reguló su propia respiración y su palpitar en sintonía con el de ella.

- Si te lastimo me lo dices mi amor.

- Tú nunca me lastimarías baby, nunca lo harías- llevó su mano a los dedos lastimados, signo de los golpes contra la pared de su habitación. Tembló, debía hacer la pregunta, ella lo presentía- ¿fuiste por James?

- Si- la respuesta fue seca y cortante.

- ¿Lo mataste?

- A segundos a segundos de haberlo hecho volar en su maldito auto, él o yo, me descompone el hecho que este vivo y tú en este hospital, llena de dolor.

Bella se topo con los ojos verdes que la miraban de manera concentrada y profunda, llevó su mano a la barbilla de ocho día sin rasurar, emitió un pequeño gemido ¿cómo ella -tan pequeña- podía causarle tanto daño?

- Perdóname, perdóname, no te quería hacer daño Edward, tanto tiempo con ese secreto en mi corazón, no debía quedarme callada ángel, te lo debí contar desde el primer momento…James me avergüenza, odié que manejara mi vida durante tanto tiempo, creí que estaba libre de él, pero no es así, al final parece que su sombra me acompaña, él me hace sentir mediocre y débil- empezó a llorar tal cual niña pequeña. En ese hospital, invalida, llena de dolor y medicamentos, Isabella y sus instintos guerreros habían sido fracturados por la vulgaridad y la mezquindad.

- ¡No digas eso! ¡Jamás Isabella! ¡No lo quiero escuchar! – besó su rostro de manera frenética- él es un maldito, un idiota, estuvo contigo dos años, le diste a ese cretino la posibilidad de ser mejor, lo amaste- un rugido por lo bajo- esos años con él debieron ser míos, cada día con él fue una perdida para mí, lo odio, le tengo envidia, lo quiero matar.

- Por favor no. James camina hacia la desgracia, siempre fue así, siempre lo será, durante años quise tontamente salvarlo, hacerle saber que él podía ser mejor, pero no quiso, no quiso ¿sabes por qué Edward? Porque es demasiado perezoso y tonto, demasiado vulgar.

Durante horas, Edward leyendo el diario tuvo la extraña sensación de que la historia de James era la propia, dos niños idiotas corriendo hacia el desastre.

- ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre él y yo nena? Dímela, dímela para así no sentir este asco y está rabia contra él y contra mi, no te merecíamos, tú mi pequeña poeta lidiando con hombres estúpidos, eres demasiado para ambos ¿Dónde radica la diferencia, qué te hizo elegirme Isabella Swan?

Bella sonrió, la respuesta era tan clara y simple.

- Es que tú eres el dragón Edward Cullen, poético y mitológico ¿cuál es la diferencia? Toda, mi hombre profundo y hermoso, en que puedes amar aún en medio del dolor, en medio de la rabia y de la tristeza amas con la fuerza de un volcán, en que has pasado por campos minados y te impones la voluntad de sobrevivir ángel; Mía, Lizzy, Jessica, todas ellas, Jacob, tú padre, todos de alguna manera saben y sabían que los amaste de una manera u otra y que a pesar de las tragedias a cada uno le has dado algo de ti mismo, tu amor violento, bello, el corazón de Edward Cullen, lo que pasa cariño, es que a veces amar a alguien como tú exige una fuerza que es difícil de igualar, en cambio James no da nada, no tiene como.

Por primera vez en días Edward Cullen sonreía, esas palabras eran su victoria, se apoyó sobre su codo, la recorrió con su mirada que siempre decía mucho más que miles de palabras, se acercó lentamente y la besó de manera lenta y profunda. Bella emitió un gemido de vulnerabilidad; la mano tibia de su amante acarició su barbilla, con la punta de sus dedos delineó los delicados contornos del rostro de muñeca y ambos mirada a mirada se conectaron como siempre lo hacían cuando hacía el amor de manera potente.

- Leí el diario Isabella.

La chica no movió un músculo, no se enojaría con aquella invasión absoluta a su vida, a sus sueños y a sus fantasmas, él era así, ansioso de su vida, avaricioso con cada minuto, durante un año lo vio desesperado por conocer, por saber, el silencio de ella fue su manera de mantenerse intacta y segura de su control obsesivo, pero ahora entendía que ambos eran una sola fuerza, el hecho de que el la conociera no la hacía débil o vulnerable, la hacían una con él, iguales en fantasmas y miedos, ella le dio la oportunidad de hacerle saber que ambos tenían heridas que sanar.

¡Dios! ahora lo entendía, su silencio durante esos meses le hicieron creer a Edward Cullen que ella era mejor y que él sentía vergüenza de su pasado siniestro frente a una chica que se mostró casi perfecta, virgen y con un pasado de niña de coletas rosas.

- No importa, Edward.

- No lo pude evitar amor, no me odies.

- ¡Dios! ¡No! jamás.

- Fue terrible leerlo nena…camine contigo por cada ciudad, sentí el dolor de la muerte de Renée, corrí contigo en el bosque.

-Tenía miedo.

- Si, pero eso te salvó Swan, eso y la voz de Charlie.

- Mi papá me salvó, el amor de mi familia siempre lo hace Edward, así como está vez, soy el corazón de mi familia baby, tengo la fuerza para eso, no voy a permitir que nadie la toque, por mi, por Charlie y por nuestro futuro, siempre sobrevivo a los lobos Edward, sean James, Victoria , Nueva York o la carretera.

A los diez minutos él dormía pegado a ella, la respiración tranquila y su simple ritmo eran maravillosos. El dolor y la incomodidad se esfumaron, de nuevo la burbuja donde ambos vivían la volvió a cubrir con loción Eternity y amor total, no quería dormir, no lo necesitaba, estaba de nuevo allí siendo abrazada y en intimidad con él, esos momentos en que Isabella era una extensión más de la piel de Edward Cullen.

.

.

¡Maldita sea!

Escondido en una ratonera James Morris respiraba ansioso, excitado y tembloroso.

¡Mierda!

¿Quién carajos era él?

Finalmente veintisiete años de edad y con aquel hombre apuntando con un arma frente a su rostro supo cual idiota y mediocre era, para James Morris era hora de aceptar cual era su motor interior y ese era: su maldita impotencia, su tedio e inercia interior, el hecho de que nunca en su vida sintió nada real a excepción del amor y la obsesión por Isabella Swan.

Cuatro años, cinco años de su vida ansiando, carcomiéndose, pudriéndose y esperando. Ella había vuelto y aquella inercia y quietud entre la droga, el sueño y el sexo sin gracia de Victoria lo había hundido más y más….pero ella apareció y el maldito mundo tuvo luz y música….fue repugnantemente feliz con la visión de Bella frente a él, y fue más feliz cuando vio como ella chocaba en la carretera…. ¡Maldición! ella quien le dijo que no, que se negó a su vida, que quiso escapar de él, que se levantó con valor y se fue de su lado, creyendo que su pequeña vida de rata insignificante le pertenecía….ella fue suya _la perra de Victoria no sabe…no entiende una mierda de nada_ James Morris, finalmente fue dueño del destino de Isabella Swan. Un gruñido salido de su pecho….pateó las putas piedras…Jimmy…Jimmy con ojos parpadeantes y mirada inyectada en sangre aceptaba cual maldito y endemoniadamente loco estaba.

Isabella Swan muerta y podrida en cualquier lugar estaba llamada a ser lo único y real de su vida…muerta era más hermosa, más propia, más luminosa, fantasma de su vida, motor de todo ¡como la amaba! Si antes ella corría libre por el mundo, ahora el la había capturado sólo para él.

Tomó el celular y con manos temblorosas llamó a su madre, quien siempre con voz de falsete le contestaba como si él fuese un idiota niño de seis años.

- Necesito dinero- fueron las primera palabras que salieron de su boca.

- Jimmy, cariño ¿Dónde estás?- odiaba su voz de jadeo impostado.

- Quiero dinero madre, el maldito viejo me prometió darme dinero.

- Ha estado enfermo bebé, no puedo darte dinero.

_Maldito viejo infeliz…ojala se queme en el infierno…_

- No me vengas con esa mierda madre, quiero mi puto dinero ¡ahora! Tengo veintisiete años de edad ¿hasta cuando tengo que esperar que el vejete sin corazón le de la gana de darme lo que me corresponde?- gritaba con voz exaltada.

- No hables así cariño- comenzó a lloriquear, con aquellos llantos teatrales e impostados que sacaban de quicio a todos los que la conocían.

- ¡Deja de llorar madre! Estoy metido en un maldito lío, tú tienes dinero, vende tu auto, una de tus idiotas joyas, necesito el dinero, no me hagas esperar.

- Oh…no amas a tú madre James.

No, no lo hacía, es más la odiaba, ella con sus vestidos cursis y su inútil jardín de flores de plástico.

- ¿Quieres verme en la cárcel de nuevo mamí? – James convocaba al espíritu chillón y melodramático de la madre- no quieres verme sufrir ¿no es así? Te prometo que seré buen niño mamí- y aquella mujer patética que soñó con criar un niño rubio perfecto todavía no asumía su fracaso y nuevamente accedió a lo que su malcriado hijo le pedía. Un gesto de repugnancia se dibujó en su rostro, prometía y prometía a su madre mil cosas, ella sabía que él no cumplía nada, pero aquella mujer tonta, quien nunca en su vida había salido de Forks, ansiaba que su niño rubio y mediocre fuese un poco – aunque fuese una ilusión- la imagen de alguien que estuviese cerca del ideal que toda madre americana y sin cerebro tenía de su propio hijo: alguien perfecto para alardear con sus amigas; lastimosamente Mrs Morris no tenía amigas, ni hijo perfecto.

Si, Diane Morris había criado con orgullo el perfecto psicópata americano.

- ¿Cuánto quieres bebé?

.

.

Durante ocho días, enfermeras y doctoras susurraban con la presencia de Edward Cullen en el pequeño hospital; todas acompañaban en voz alta los gruñidos de furia de Constanze quien con su espíritu feminista y aguerrido decía _ese idiota niño rico es todo lo que yo he odiado en mi vida _si, porque Constanze era de aquellas que a los veinte años había quemado su sostén en los años sesenta en contra de todo el mundo masculino y su arrogancia de falo erecto dueño del mundo femenino. Era su gran orgullo y de pronto a punto de jubilarse y con una foto en su habitación de sus tiempos de feminista radical veía a ese troglodita divino ser la manifestación del hombre que pensaba que las mujeres eran muñequitas sin inteligencia, llamadas a ser arrastradas por el pelo hacia la cueva para una follada descorazonada y animal. Sus compañeras de trabajo alzaban sus voces junto con ella, acompañándola en sus manifestaciones tipo Gloria Steinem, mas en el silencio y con el miedo que la gran enfermera las viese como las enemigas de la gran victoria por la libertad de la mujer, suspiraban por ese cavernícola que esperaba por que su mujer volviera a la vida.

Al final cuando Isabella despertó y todas vieron como el gigante enojado dormía como niño tranquilo al lado de su mujer y él mismo la alimentó y él mismo se ofreció a bañarla amorosamente, todas suspiraron llenas de emoción y sin temor a la enfermera se declararon fans enloquecidas de esa bestia que durante días las había tenido en vilo y muertas de terror.

- ¡Diablos! Y yo en mi casa con un marido que piensa que lo más romántico del mundo son los comerciales de Budweiser.

Isabella vio como las horas siguientes fueron una sucesión de incomodidades, dolor de cabeza, el vértigo implacable y rostro repleto de pequeñas cortaduras. Gimió cuando su reflejo en el espejo le devolvía una imagen de alguien débil y delgado.

- ¡Dios mío!

Al segundo le fue arrancado el espejo para ser inundada de besos pequeños en todo su rostro.

- No veas eso mi amor, eres y serás la mujer más bella de todo el mundo, esa no eres tú.

Sonrió para sentir como los enormes brazos la levantaban hacia el baño y la desnudaban para asearla en silencio.

Observó como aquel, presidente de la compañía más grande del país, en ese momento sólo era su amante, su amigo, su cómplice y su enfermera…

- Gracias señor Cullen ¿qué más desea una chica? ¿Tendré que pelear con todas las mujeres de este hospital para que no te desnuden?

Éste levantó su rostro y le guiño un ojo de manera pícara, juguetona y dulce.

- Todas me aman Swan, tú lo sabes- deslizo el jabón de manera delicada entre sus piernas y besó su vientre húmedo para terminar en su ombligo en un beso desprovisto de sexualidad carnal pero lleno de amor casi religioso.

- ¿Incluso Constanze ángel?

Lo escuchó carcajearse.

- Dame una semana nena y ella me propondrá matrimonio.

- Le romperás el corazón mi cielo- su voz sonaba pequeña y susurrante, era el efecto de los fármacos, del agua tibia recorriendo su cuerpo y del mimo del que era objeto.

- Me has dañado para las demás mujeres Bella, eres perversa- la envolvió en la toalla de manera delicada, excusa perfecta para él quedarse unos segundos abrazándola y siendo de nuevo ellos dos en aquellos rituales simples de pareja que definían todo lo que ambos eran.

….

- Seth- su voz era seca, del otro lado del teléfono el hombre respiró, escuchó con paciencia las órdenes dadas por aquel hombre del que parecía no poder escapar. Hacía un mes éste no dormía, pues Jasper lo tenía contra la pared haciéndolo investigar sobre Aro Vulturi, la gente que lo rodeaba e intentando tenderle una trampa a Taylor Coleman quien se negaba a abrir la boca en la cárcel donde lo tenían confinado, ahora la voz que siempre sonaba fría y despiadada le daba órdenes precisas para atrapar a una rata entre Seattle y Port Angeles.

Frente a Isabella él reprimía toda la rabia, ella lo miraba en silencio sabiendo lo que ocurría en su interior, trataba de sorprenderlo cuando por alguna razón algo o alguien le recordase lo que había ocurrido; un parpadeo, un gesto de hierro y lucha en su rostro, un cerrar los puños, su mano lastimada, la cual fue curada por la misma Constanze -quien tuvo que aguantar el gesto de burla que él le ofrecía mientras lo sanaba- un respirar profundo, la mirada oscura cuando Sam, Joseph y Henry de manera tímida la fueron a saludar y ella se disculpó avergonzada frente a ellos.

- Perdónenme chicos, lo siento, lo siento, fui estúpida e infantil- el sólo pensar en los días de infierno que Edward les hizo pasar la atormentó.

Los esperó fuera del cuarto.

- ¿Victoria?

- Está en el hotel, Quill la ató de la cama señor, su cuerpo se retuerce de dolor.

Levantó la ceja con satisfacción.

- ¿Crees que me importa?

- ¿Qué haremos con ella?

Una mueca de asco en su rostro.

- Que se pudra.

- No podremos tenerla mucho tiempo allí, la cárcel es su lugar.

Clavó su mirada en los ojos de líder de los guardaespaldas.

- Quiero que sufra mientras tanto, se lo que es abstinencia, después la refundiré en la cárcel, si alguien del hotel abre la boca denle dinero, necesito a esa mujer allí, de resto me importa menos ¿entendido?

- Si señor.

.

.

.

Durante dos horas Peter, Catherine, y todo el resto de la familia Cullen hablaron con ella.

"_Isa amor mío, estoy a punto de muerte aquí… ¿qué haría sin ti amiga? Vuelve cariño, te extraño, odio ese pueblo tonto ¡no vuelvas a pegarme un susto como ese! Piensa en mi y en mi corazón linda"_

"_Voy a ir a Nueva York Isabella"_

"_No es necesario Cathy, estoy bien"_

"_Cierra la boca niña, hace años te dije que eras una hija para mi, voy a ir a cuidarte y a cuidar al niño malo con quien te vas a casar…estoy aburrida, necesito pelear con alguien, el sol de esta ciudad me ha vuelto blanda cariño; necesito ver que estés bien…necesito volver a Thomas unos días nena, Nueva York era su casa, quiero volver a decirle que lo amo Bella, quiero volver a casa por unos días, quiero ver a mi chica"_

Pero fue la voz de Alice, quien de manera profunda le habló sobre el terror que su accidente sembró en la familia.

"_No soy una mujer religiosa Bella, pero rece por ti, mamá, Rosalie y yo lo hicimos, todos los días…eres la esperanza de esta casa, estamos a punto Bella de ser una familia de nuevo, tiemblo de sólo imaginar que hubiese pasado, vuelve…"_

"_Alice… ¿vas a ayudarme a organizar una boda?"_

La chica en Nueva York reprimió un grito de alegría.

"_Mierda sagrada Isabella Swan, he estado esperando este día desde el mismo momento en que él me dijo que te amaba…gracias Bella…gracias, gracias"_

Cuando niña, con nostalgia de hermanos, con aquella familia conformada por ella y su padre, miraba de lejos a todos aquellos con grandes familias, navidades, años nuevos, acción de gracias, tardes de barbacoas y juegos de pelotas en el patio trasero. Nunca le dijo a nadie que soñaba con todo aquello, no se permitió sentir envidia, era traicionar a Renée y Charlie, sin embargo soñaba sentirse parte de una enorme tribu, toda ella unida por un lazo común. Ahora, en menos de dos años, ella estaba repleta de hermanos, amigos, padres….esposo y el maldito de James Morris intentó quitarle todo, un día permitió que él le arrancara su inocencia y su fe en el mundo, hizo que le mintiera a su padre y que se avergonzara de ella, era hora de que finalmente diera un paso a la madurez, era hora de enfrentarse a sus responsabilidades.

- Fue James Morris Charlie, fue él y no ha sido la primera vez…

Charlie Swan frente a un bebé de sólo horas de nacida sentía que el mundo había dejado de girar, que su corazón latía con fuerza y que toda su sangre le pertenecía a ella. Su bebé mariposa, niña que batía sus manitas y hacía gorjeos de paloma, Isabella tan pequeña y tan frágil lo hizo feliz, a él, un hombre el cual criado en una familia indiferente y que no tenía nada que decir lo reconcilió con el concepto de ser un total y absoluto perdedor. Vio su mundo lleno de trinos y gorjeos, vio su mundo repleto de ángeles y la soledad que traía consigo desde niño fue reemplazada por la presencia tranquila y sonriente de su hija.

Isabella intentando caminar.

Isabella intentando descifrar desde la ventana el mundo de los bosques.

Isabella dibujándolo a él agarrado de su mano.

Su hija, su pequeño milagro….

Escuchó cada palabra dicha por ella con un gesto oscuro y reconcentrado, escuchó cada momento vivido en aquellos años donde ella se enfrentaba al mundo desde su fuerza y su silencio, la escuchó a ella- que si reprocharle nada- le narró como lo protegía de todo, y como disimuló cada dolor, limpió cada lágrima antes de llegar a casa, Isabella Swan parada en la tormenta de todo el mundo mediocre que la lastimaba….Charlie intentó recordar en algún momento algún síntoma, algún gesto de tristeza, un leve parpadeó que le hiciese saber que ella en sus años de adolescencia le había hablado desde el silencio de lo que le ocurría, pero no, nada…la niña entraba a la casa y todo era luz, libros, una buena cena y el espacio que ella respetaba de ese padre y sus silencios compartidos.

…_.y corrí pa…corrí porque él me perseguía, tenía tanto miedo, vergüenza de decirte y que te dieras cuenta Charlie que no soy la hija que tú creías…_

¡Oh Isabella! no entendía, no sabía que en ese momento donde las confesiones venían, Charlie sólo se veía a sí mismo envejecer solo en una casa construida para una hija muerta….todo se venía abajo y el gran orgullo que lo sustentaba iba en picada…ser padre era todo, ser padre lo hizo un hombre, ser el padre de Isabella Swan era para lo que él había nacido y de pronto ella corriendo herida, sangrando dentro de una camioneta y en coma hizo que el hombre sintiera que era un enorme y gran fracaso, no había protegido a su pequeño pajarito, no había sido un hombre de verdad.

Bella tomaba de la mano a Edward quien luchaba para disimular la furia que la voz lenta y llena de cariño hacía su padre narraba lo ocurrido. En ese momento sólo era padre e hija y él sintió que violaba un espacio que le pertenecía a ambos.

- Lo siento Papá, no debí haber mentido, tenía tanto miedo…yo..yo..

Charlie levantó la mano y paró de manera enérgica las palabras de su hija.

Bella gimió de pena y vergüenza.

- No te protegí bien.

- No es tú culpa, no lo es.

-No te protegí bien- se llevó las manos al bolsillo- ¿cómo es que durante años viví en un pueblo donde mi chica corría peligro? ¿Quién diablos soy? Tú madre tenía razón, este pueblo no era bueno para ti, ella lo sabía y fue mi maldito miedo de salir de aquí lo que me retuvo, no eras para este lugar Isabella ¿cómo es…?- carraspeó con dureza- ¿cómo es que sobreviviste a la tontería de este lugar?

- Porque estabas conmigo Charlie, porque me gusta estar donde tú estás, porque eres mi papá, fuiste mi casa, eres mi casa.

La confesión a su padre, la enfrentó con su más grande temor: hacerle creer a él que todo el sacrificio de haberse quedado en un solo lugar, siendo un hombre corriente no había valido la pena.

- Somos guerreros Pa.

Charlie volteó y con expresión seca dijo:

- No, tú lo eres, yo no- caminó hacía ella, besó su frente con amor- perdóname cariño.

La sensación del beso que la quemó fue dolorosa, intentó tomar su mano pero éste no lo permitió, con desespero volteó hacía Edward que de alguna manera entendió lo que ocurría en el corazón de aquel hombre.

Charlie agarró el teléfono.

- Steven, dile a los muchachos que me esperen fuera del hospital, vamos a la casa Morris ¡ahora!

- ¡No!- desesperada y con el vértigo que se apoderaba de ella gritó…. ¡no! ¡No! y lo peor fue ver como Edward Cullen le dio al padre una mirada cómplice y soterrada- ¡Dios! Edward Cullen haz que se detenga- pero era demasiado tarde, Charlie salía caminando con aire resuelto de su habitación- ¡Por favor ángel!

- No- tomó su abrigo- no puedes pedirle a un hombre Isabella Swan que no proteja lo suyo, es su derecho, nuestro derecho ¿qué pretendes? ¿Proteger a James Morris? – La voz exaltada y con los celos endemoniados que ocultó durante horas finalmente salieron a la luz- Lo protegiste durante años, lo proteges siempre.

- No es cierto mi amor, yo no quiero que te manches la sangre con él, ni mi padre, no lo protejo.

- ¿Estás segura Swan?- y el dragón enfebrecido de celos, de furia de amor que se veía impotente frente al mundo y su caos reclamó- ¿Qué es lo que te retiene a James Morris? ¿Cuál es la maldita conexión con ese imbecil?

Y frente a la pregunta Isabella Swan enmudeció.

No la ataba nada….nada…

Sólo la lastima.

James Morris iba directo al ojo del huracán…y de alguna extraña manera, ella y la niña de diecisiete años y el mundo romántico que lo sostenía…que lo intentaba salvar, simplemente permitiría que él fuese destrozado.

- Estoy aquí mi amor.

- Entonces ¡sálvame a mí!

- Eso es lo que hago siempre.

- Entonces no me detengas- dos pasos de camino hacia la puerta.

- No quiero una vida Edward cimentada en la sangre de James Morris, ese sería su triunfo baby- el hombre paró en seco- tenemos el futuro en nuestras manos, un futuro de alegría, de familia, de música, donde yo, Edward pueda cada día enfrentarme a tus demonios, donde puedo traerte luz, no me quites eso…peleé contra el destino ángel, yo moriría en la carretera mi amor, la lluvia me lo dijo un día, sin embargo luché y estoy aquí, no quiero creer que aún no entiendas la fuerza que eso conlleva ángel.

Edward desanduvo sus pasos, se paró frente a la cama de hospital y puso sus brazos a cada lado de Isabella, quien se enfrentó con sus ojos inquietantes de águila al acecho.

-Eres la luz, la música, las palabras, el corazón de Charlie y el mío, de todos los que te conocen Isabella Swan y no puedo permitir que James y su maldito mundo destruya eso ¿no te das cuenta amor? Yo conozco a Jimmy mejor que nadie, su alma podrida es igual a la mía años atrás….no hay nada más aterrador que un hombre sin esperanza nena, y él no tiene ninguna- Se acercó al nivel de sus labios, respiró sobre ellos y de manera gatuna relamió la comisura de su boca, hizo un intento de morder, pero se retiró, era su juego, el acto de hipnosis sobre sus sentidos; un _por favor Edward _fue suficiente para que el beso insaciable llegara como si mil voltios de energía la estremecieran. Los besos carnales llenos de deseo y de lujuria arrasadora volvían, eran urgentes y desesperados, hablaban de la necesidad de conexión cósmica y de piel, era doloroso entender como lq necesidad debía ser aplazada, como la droga debía ser negada. Fueron minutos de dialogo y comunicación entre sus dos lenguas que bailaban en un tango furioso…_ay…ay…ay…_la ninfa adolorida se desperezaba de sus mundos de drogas y analgésicos y reclamaba el toque sanador….minutos que fueron segundos hasta que el oxigeno fue necesario, por un momento el miedo había desaparecido y Bella sumida en un leve desmayo volvió a la realidad para ver como en aquella habitación Edward Cullen se había ido.

.

.

.

Las tres patrullas de la policía estaban fuera del hospital.

Edward se encontró con su hermano quien preparaba su viaje a casa, venía a despedirse.

- Acompáñame hermano- fue la petición de Edward, Emmett se quedó en silencio y simplemente siguió por los pasillos los pasos enormes y resueltos de su hermano mayor.

Charlie caminaba de un lado a otro, lo vio salir y con la mano dio una orden para ponerse en marcha.

- Lo estaba esperando….vamos, quiero hablar personalmente con Christopher Morris, de alguna maldita manera yo he solapado al bastardo.

La casa de James Morris quedaba a las afueras del pueblo, el lugar era enorme, blanco y fantasmal.

Todos se apostaron en la entrada, policías, guardaespaldas y Edward y Emmett Cullen.

De manera resuelta Charlie lideró el caminar hacia la puerta de la enorme mansión, quien estaba custodiada por cámaras de seguridad, una sobre todo que daba la bienvenida en la puerta.

El jefe de policía de Forks Washington se planto frente a ella, cuando ésta con su ojo eléctrico apuntó hacía él.

- Abre la puerta Christopher.

- Mi esposo está enfermo señor Swan- la voz delgada y despectiva de Diane dio la bienvenida.

Diane odiaba a Charlie Swan, maldito sea, insignificante policía de pueblo que no entendía que su niño necesitaba divertirse.

- Si no abre la puerta madame- y esto último en rabia contenida- tumbaré la maldita puerta.

Todos hasta el mismo Edward se paralizaron al escuchar el tono de voz del muy simple estoico hombre…_si, no te enfrentes con un hombre que estuvo a punto de perder su corazón en una carretera._

- Eso es ilegal señor Swan.

El "señor Swan" siempre al lado de la ley, en ese momento le importaba un carajo todo, el ser un leguleyo no le sirvió de nada, en ese momento entendía el porque Renée se había ido, nunca tomó riesgos, el único riesgo en su vida, el mejor fue casarse con ella, al final simplemente la había traicionado.

- Me importa un carajo, vengo por tú hijo.

Volteó hacia atrás y los hombres de Edward Cullen se apostaron detrás de él.

- Le repito Diane, abra la puerta ¡ahora!

En medio minuto las puertas de la casa se abrieron de par en par, no fue la madre de James quien las abrió fue el viejo Christopher quien lo hizo.

- ¿La orden legal Charlie?- el viejo quien bajaba las escaleras se enfrentó con aquel ejército de ocho hombres que irrumpieron en el lugar.

El padre de Isabella se adelantó y se paró frente al viejo Morris quien parecía alguien agonizante por sus problemas cardiacos respiraba con dificultad.

- Sabes muy bien porque estoy aquí.

El hombre bajo la cabeza con resignación. Lo sabía, finalmente el inútil de su hijo daba la puntada final a una vida de idiotez.

- James.

- Así es, James, trató de matar a mi hija, vengo a arrestarlo por intentó de homicidio.

Diane en ese momento babeaba, en su vida la única verdadera diversión de la mujer fue estar pendiente de todos aquellos seres que poblaban el mundo de la gran aristocracia norte americana y ahora, frente a ella estaba Edward Cullen ¡en su casa! La estúpida mujer con la única neurona que le servía sólo atinaba a pensar ¿qué hacía ese hombre en su casa?

Edward calculaba y observaba en silencio la casa, pintada de blanco sepulcral, desnuda de cuadros, llena de objetos costosos y de mal gusto, que olía a lavanda y en el que parecía no vivir nadie, pues esos dos seres frente a él, eran unos fantasmas difusos que se perdían en el blanco de las paredes.

Sin temor y pasando como una ráfaga al lado de dueño de casa, Edward subió en dos zancadas la enorme escalera, Sam y los demás fueron hacía el piso de abajo, y los demás policías estaban en los garajes y en los jardines de la enorme casa.

- ¿Dónde diablos está el maldito?- gritó desde arriba.

El padre del prófugo-con cabeza baja -no contestó, en ese momento maldecía la tonta urgencia de casarse con aquel tonto maniquí histérico de Diane y de haber permitido que alguien como ella le hubiese dado un hijo….la maldita genética no miente y siempre acierta, un hijo con ella y el resultado fue la decepción más grande de su vida.

- Hace años no pisa esta casa Charlie, lo sabes muy bien.

Diane parpadeaba y daba brinquitos nerviosos por todo el lugar ¡No! ¡Sus porcelanas!

- Él no hizo nada- el gritó ridículo se perdió de pronto cuando sintió la presencia energética del gigante de Nueva York quien la miraba como si ella fuese una cosa tonta que ocupaba un lugar en el espacio.

- Trato de matar a mi hija madame- la voz seca de Charlie retumbó por el lugar- maldición Christopher no tuvimos las agallas para detener a tu hijo.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver James con tu hija Charlie?

- Es una historia larga, quizás su esposa lo sepa ¿Señora?

¡Oh si! Diane lo sabía, sabia lo de Isabella y le dio la importancia que tenía el cambio de un color de esmalte a otro. Su niño jugaba, esperaba que se divirtiera, que la desvirgara y que después la olvidara, su chico merecía a alguien….no a la insulsa hijilla del comisario del pueblo.

- Oh por favor querido, mi hijo necesitaba diversión.

De pronto la fuerza oscura de Edward Cullen se le paró al lado, los ojos verdes que lanzaban fuego la acribillaron y ella corrió al lado de su esposo.

- ¿Lo sabías Diane?- él se alejó unos pasos- Demonios, nunca pensé que fueras tan estúpida mujer, mira lo que hiciste.

- Fue tú culpa también – el comisario quien siempre intentó tener una relación lejana y cordial con aquel hombre se acercó a centímetros- no educaste a tú hijo, siempre pagabas las malditas multas, los abogados lo sacaban de todos los problemas, sabias que era un vicioso Christopher y simplemente no hiciste nada, fui yo quien intentó poner a raya al imbecil de tú muchacho, pero como siempre tu dinero no lo permitió ¿no es una maldita ironía? Intente al menos darle a James un poco de norma y él intenta matar a mi hija, siempre fue así, tu hijo me odiaba y se acercó a Isabella para lastimarme ¡felicitaciones! Tu hijo lo logró.

- No se donde está.

- No lo escondas, voy a encontrarlo y lo meteré en la cárcel y tu dinero no lo va a sacar de allí, y si se le acerca a mi hija antes te lo juro que será un maldito placer poner una bala entre sus cejas.

- No me amenaces Charlie Swan.

- No amenazo.

- Dile a tú hija que no me importa si James la intentó matar- si la genética no mentía, si James era un idiota redomado era por su madre, y si James tenía sangre de serpiente venenosa y cruel era por su padre- en realidad él no me importa, ni tú hija tampoco.

- Al final muestras tú cara- Charlie hizo una mueca feroz.

- ¿Cuánto quieres Swan?

Oh…oh veinte años en la policía, cuarenta y seis años de edad y Charlie Swan quien siempre portó una pistola, pero que sólo había disparado por necesidad y casi siempre al aire mandó su ética a la porra y agarró al viejo de la solapa de su chaqueta.

- Tú hijo se va a podrir en la cárcel.

El viejo sonrió, mandó sus manos a las muñecas del comisario.

- No si mis abogados lo permiten, y atente comisario Swan, entrar a una propiedad sin una orden es un delito legal, voy a hacer que te despidan, olvídate de tu maldita pensión y de todo lo que eres.

- No te tengo miedo Morris, ese fue tú error siempre, creer que le salvé el culo a tú hijo porque te tenía miedo, manda tus abogados, sácame de mi trabajo, ya no me importa, pero tu muchacho se pudre en la cárcel o me dejo de llamar Charlie Swan- soltó con fuerza al viejo y lo tiró contra los pasamanos de la escalera- no lo escondas, al final la cocaína lo hará salir de su ratonera.

Edward estaba en silencio, en medio de aquella blancura apática y sin vida, prendió un cigarrillo y dio dos pitadas y con maldad lo apagó en una de las cortinas.

- Charlie espérame afuera, mi hermano y yo tenemos que hablar con el caballero.

El hermano menor endureció la quijada, la sonrisa de medio lado gesto de los Cullen apareció y dio una mirada cómplice a su perverso hermano mayor, presentía la trampa, lo conocía muy bien, por primera vez en sus años trabajando de su lado Emmett no levantaría su voz de abogado justiciero frente a las injusticias y caprichos de Edward Cullen, a su manera de proceder cual César siniestro con poder absoluto; el viejo Morris se paraba frente a ellos y sobre todo frente a Charlie Swan quien era la muestra de aquellos hombres que trataban de hacer del mundo algo vivible y que tenían que estrellarse contra hombres como el padre de James….y si, Emmett bajó la cabeza, contra el mismo Edward Cullen. Una carcajada resonó en su interior, Charlie Swan sería por el resto de su vida la contradicción ética de su hermano, y si él se sentaría a ver como esas dos fuerzas se confrontarían…_esto será malditamente divertido _pero en ese momento, ambos estaban de un mismo lado.

A los veinte minutos Charlie, sus compañeros de la estación de policía y los guardaespaldas vieron salir a los dos gigantescos hombres de la mansión Morris.

- ¡Charlie!

El hombre recostado en la patrulla sólo observaba el rostro de los dos, frunció el ceño, ambos hermanos tan diferentes, en ese momento despedían una cualidad fría.

- Llama a la ambulancia, el viejo acaba de tener un infarto.

Oh si, Edward Cullen entendía cual era el arma para hacer que el viejo bajase de su maldito pedestal: Dinero, amenazar con desmoronar su imperio, arrasar con la enorme empresa de fármacos, Christopher Morris, era como el viejo Shylock del mercader de Venecia, la sangre era su dinero, su alma era su dinero, quitarle cada moneda, despilfarrar su oro era el arma para que el padre de James Morris no tendiera su mano al hijo maldito _Cualquier movimiento, cada dólar, un maldito abogado y haré que toda su multinacional sea desprestigiada, regaré el maldito rumor de malas prácticas, diré que los estudios hechos para las enfermedades de países del tercer mundo, su empresa las tergiversa para que así éstos sigan vendiendo su medicina, haré de usted un mercenario…_

.

.

.

Su padre y Emmet se habían marchado hacía unas horas. Sue intimidada había invitado a cenar a los dos hombres a su casa, se sorprendió como ambos eran tan diferentes a Edward, Carlisle saboreó el plato sencillo que ella les preparó, y Emmett llenó la cocina con risas y con ojillos de niño tierno pidió dos platos más de comida.

Charlie, a quien la confesión de su hija lo había sumido en una insondable tristeza intentó conversar con el rubicundo Carlisle, éste se sintió tan cercano del hombre en cuanto al hecho de tener hijos llenos de secretos y mundos oscuros a los cuales los padres no podían acceder.

- No pretenda Charlie, entender como funciona la cabeza de sus hijos, son lo que son, yo amo a mis hijos, mis tres bebes son maravillosos, Emmet y Alice son la luz de mi vida, pero Edward es mi corazón, me desgarra y me lástima desde que nació, pero nunca, nunca Charlie he deseado que él no existiera, no veo mi vida sin él conmigo, puede ser el hombre más imperfecto del mundo, pero no hay nada de él que yo no ame, así debe ser, los hijos nos confrontan con nuestras debilidades y errores sin embargo, ellos están para educarnos como personas, mis hijos son mis maestros, permita que Isabella lo sea de usted, tenga en cuenta que si le ocultó lo que le ocultó era para protegerlo.

Charlie con una cerveza en la mano, sentado en las escaleras de su casa con aquel hombre impresionante a su lado como si fueran vecinos de toda la vida, volteó hacía él y con su mirada oscura y sabia lo confrontó:

- ¿Siente que Edward lo ha protegido? Su hijo tiene un mundo muy oscuro ¿lo ha protegido él de eso?

Carlisle inhaló con fuerza, miró hacía el bosque oscuro y bajó la cabeza en un gesto de meditación profunda.

Edward Anthony Cullen lo había protegido siempre ¿de qué? Ese era su más grande terror…

.

.

.

Despedazó el periódico, la noticia estaba en primera plana.

- ¡Maldito sea!

Bella lo sabía, Aro Vulturi hizo de la suyas con su accidente, desplegándola en primera plana, la noticia estaba llena de maledicencia, sospechas y segundas intenciones.

- No es nada ángel- trató de darle a su voz un sonido tranquilo, pero en el interior de Isabella fluctuaba, el escándalo, el escándalo se presentaba frente a ellos, lo peor sería cuando se hiciera oficial la acusación por intento de homicidio.

¿Cuándo el maldito los dejaría en paz?

- No quiero tú vida puesta en un maldito periódico.

Cien años de secreto, mito y leyenda y de pronto ella ponía a la familia Cullen en la palestra pública.

- Lo siento Edward, y esto se pondrá peor cuando lo de James salga a la luz.

- ¡No!- pateó en su gesto característico- tú no tienes porque sufrir eso, ni siquiera yo quien tiene todo que ocultar ha sufrido con esta tontería, no lo voy a permitir, te lo prometo mi amor, no lo voy a permitir.

.

.

.

Victoria vomitaba todas sus tripas en el baño, sudaba y todo su cuerpo era un solo gemido, rogaba y suplicaba por su vida, nunca había llorado –se odiaba por eso- metida en aquel cuarto con aquel hombre peligroso quien le embutía el alimento y la ataba a la cama gritó, pero Quill escasamente la observaba, a los dos días agotada y más muerta que viva vio como la policía llegaba por ella. Babeando escuchó como los agentes leían sus derechos, una mueca amarga y la reina de la escuela Forks sólo escuchó los ecos de la palabras monótonas que se repetían.

- ¿Escuchó bien?- una mujer regordeta le hizo la pregunta.

Alzó sus ojos azules y clavó la mirada en ella.

- Perfectamente.

No conoció a sus padres, sólo fue ella y su hermana mayor, una chica buena cuyo único logro fue ser dependienta en un almacén de zapatos, Victoria la odió siempre, pero no tuvo más remedio que aguantarla durante catorce años, ella no fue su familia, ni fue su casa, sólo Jimmy lo fue, a pesar de todo, ahora con la perspectiva de una vida bajo rejas pensó en su hermana y aún así no sintió ni la más leve nostalgia, Victoria era una cosa vacía, seca y solitaria.

- ¿Él?- preguntó por James.

- No sabemos donde está.

Sonrió, que patética era, ese cretino fue su única familia y en honor a él Victoria se permitió sentir por James un poco de lástima y algo de tristeza.

_Ojala que muera pronto_

_._

_._

- Me insulta- fue la voz de Constanze quien miraba el cheque en la mano.

La sonrisa torcida no se hizo esperar.

- Vamos Constanze- Edward desplegaría su capacidad de seducción, se acercó a ella y se inclinó levemente- es un regalo de mi parte.

- Hice mi trabajo, y si quiere darme un regalo, permita que le patee su espinilla.

Edward soltó una carcajada sonora.

- Confiese, confiese que me ama con locura.

- Amo mi trasero- la mujer alzó su voz de manera enérgica.

Un guiño pícaro.

- Su mejor cualidad- seducía sin piedad- reciba el dinero, para que se de gusto, compre algo bello, permita que el mundo vea la mujer hermosa que se esconde tras ese uniforme, unos lindos zapatos, y todo Forks moriría por ti Connie.

La mujer parpadeó ¡maldito loco endemoniado! Treinta años de luchas feministas y él venía con su belleza devastadora, con su voz sensual y con todo la seguridad de saber que era impresionante para hacer que ella temblara cual adolescente de quince.

- Donaré la mitad al hospital- habló con dignidad.

- Y la otra para que seas una chica caprichosa, me gustan las mujeres en bonitos zapatos Connie- se acercó a su oído y le susurró- no soy tan maldito y tú no eres tan mala, el dinero es lo poco que puedo darte.

- Pida disculpas por ser un idiota- frunció su boca en gesto caprichoso.

- No tientes tu suerte querida- y sin previo aviso le plantó un beso en la mejilla- gracias por todo Connie.

A la media hora Isabella observaba divertida un cambió en la recia enfermera, quien daba brinquitos y se sonrojaba; mientras que su amante loco sonreía como niño arrogante.

- ¡Dios Cullen! Eres implacable.

- Te lo dije amor mío, soy irresistible- y sin más ni más ella envolvió su brazo en su cuello y dejó que él la llevase en brazos a los autos que los esperaban fuera del hospital.

.

.

.

Isabella se moría de risa al ver como Edward trataba de caminar en su pequeña habitación, se topaba con las paredes y cada movimiento era cuidadosamente medido por él. Cerca de la ventana estaba el bache hecho de los puños que en un arranque de ira él le había inflingido a ésta.

- Me gusta verte aquí conmigo ángel, eres hermoso mi cielo- él sin camisa, con una barba desprolija y con su cabello demasiado largo daba la impresión de un agresivo leñador que vivía solitario en la profundidad de la montaña.

Lo vio sentarse en la esquina de la pequeña cama, le brindó una mirada profunda y llena de emocionales significados.

- ¿Qué?- Bella ladeó su cabeza, en gesto curioso.

- Tienes quince años y yo tengo diecisiete Isabella, mañana es día de escuela y yo vendré por ti para llevarte allí ¿qué haremos?

El rostro de la chica cambió de manera drástica, él le exigía algo de esa época donde ninguno de los dos estuvo para el otro, vaciló un poco mientras que Edward le daba una mirada por lo bajo esperando que ella le diese con palabras de escritora una visión, una imagen de ambos siendo puros y viviendo un noviazgo de dos niños en un pueblo olvidado.

- Vendrás por mi en tú auto y yo te esperaré sentada en esta cama contando cada segundo, pues la noche anterior estuviste conmigo hasta casi la medianoche, pero las horas sin ti se hacen eternas y cuando en la mañana me levantó los minutos antes de volver a verte son aterradores- cerró los ojos y suspiró permitiendo que la imagen de ella y él la envolvieran- te escuchó llegar y corro como loca hasta la ventana y te veo vestido con vaqueros gastados, una camiseta a cuadros y una chaqueta negra y pienso que eres lo mejor del día, lo mejor de mi vida y puedo respirar- su voz se quebró frente a la nostalgia de algo que nunca ocurrió- Corro por las escaleras, abro la puerta y Charlie me regaña pues no desayuné bien, pero a mi no me importa, lo único importante es abrazarte y darte un beso, toco tus manos y están heladas y me pides disculpas por eso, yo beso cada una, ambos nos miramos y sabemos que nada nos va a separar. Me llevas a la escuela y todos murmuran ¿qué le ve el impresionante Edward Cullen a Isabella Swan? yo mismo me lo pregunto, tenemos nuestra primera clase juntos y eres tan inteligente y yo te veo como si no fueses real ángel, puedo sentir como me miras, como tus ojos recorren mi cuerpo y como me deseas baby, haces que todos lo sepan, yo soy tú chica y nadie, nadie lo duda, nuestros días Edward Cullen son pequeños tesoros, días de escuela, música en tú auto, lecturas de los libros que amamos, besos sedientos en tú auto, siempre se repite y es como si todo fuera diferente mi cielo- las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir- no hay nada que me toque, no le temo a la lluvia y tú no tienes a Lizzy Masen hablando en tú cabeza.

Edward respiró profundamente, toda su sangre por eso, toda su vida por que aquella imagen de una adolescencia perfecta fuese real.

- Pero falta algo- bajo sus pestañas oscuras y de nuevo volvió a ella en gesto voraz.

Oh si, Isabella mordió su boca frenéticamente, y un calor abrasante que detonó todas las terminaciones de su cuerpo.

- Nadie lo sabría baby, nadie podría saber que esos dos adolescentes que se tocan tiernamente en los pasillos de la escuela, en realidad son amantes casi desde el mismo momento en que se vieron, nadie sabría que hacemos el amor en cada lugar de este pueblo, que nos fundimos desesperados, que nos mordemos tratando de llegar al otro como si en eso se nos fuera la vida, que contamos las horas para desnudarnos y que bebes y bebo de ti para poder sobrevivir a las horas que no podemos estar juntos, que cuando mi padre no está, hacemos vibrar esta casa y que un día en un arranque de sexo furioso dañamos mi cama y que ambos desnudos tirados en el suelo nos la ingeniábamos para decir una mentira a Charlie para que éste no sospechara.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se obligó a estar en ese momento, el niño flaco y furioso que caminaba por Chicago no existía, sólo estaba el muchacho sano y como única adicción: el sexo, la piel y el alma de Bella.

- Hubiese sido hermoso nena, de verdad que si- mas el Edward real era implacable, su vida anterior estaba marcada con fuego y no era posible ir hacia esos lugares donde era puro de corazón.

Pero Isabella quien estaba dispuesta a todo, a exorcizar, purificar y dar esperanza, le daría a él una imagen que quizás le diera la oportunidad de soñar.

- Unos días después de graduarnos ángel, yo me casaría contigo, todos en el pueblo hablarían de nosotros, pero nada importaba, estábamos destinados Edward, no había posibilidad de nada más, queríamos todo y lo queríamos ahora y meses después nacería nuestra primera hija.

Todo resonó en la habitación, los músculos se hicieron más pesados y él caminó como si el pequeño lugar lo atrapara, la tristeza profunda tomó su rostro y fue hacia sus recuerdos, pero no vio a Mía, vio a aquella niña que a veces venía en sus sueños y que le reclamaba tocar el piano. Abrió la ventanas necesitaba respirar, el frío y el olor a vegetación inundó sus pulmones.

- No me imagino siendo tan malditamente feliz Swan, me duele el sólo pensarlo.

Bella se paró de la cama, aún con la dificultad y con el embotamiento de los analgésicos ella necesitaba abrazarlo, y así lo hizo con su brazo sano, envolvió su cuerpo enorme y posó la cabeza en la enorme espalda.

- Pero eso no será un sueño Edward Cullen, yo te daré eso mi amor, te daré una vida plena y te daré muchos hijos ángel- lo sintió temblar- shiiii, tranquilo, tranquilo dragón, todo vendrá a su tiempo, cuando tú estés dispuesto y cuando finalmente aceptes que Mía desea esto para ti.

Edward cerró los ojos, miedo…terror puro…la niña de cabello cobrizo y ojos oscuros reclamando el piano quizás sería real ¿cómo podría él vivir con semejante amor en su corazón?

La locura tomaría el control…miedo, terror puro.

**Finalmente está permitiéndose soñar.**

**Ámenme o Déjenme, dejar comentarios es casi tan bueno como pensar en ser la novia adolescente de Edward Cullen e ir de su mano por los pasillos de una escuela.**

**Hace unos días, anuncié que esta historia está en sus finales, creo que no me explique bien, si, si está por terminar, esta contadora hizo el mapa conceptual y la sinopsis final de esta historia, no les puedo decir cuantos capítulos son en realidad (no serán ni quince ni veinte, se los aseguro) pero sí les digo que cada historia será contada, que lo que lean de aquí en adelante es parte de dicho mapa y que nada de ella ha sido propiciado para que EL CAOS sea alargada más de lo necesario, no estoy improvisando sobre la marcha, es como dijo mi amiga Sharon, hay que darle dignidad.**

**Muchas, muchas gracias.**

**NOS LEEMOS EN TRES DÍAS.**

**Chicas, por favor vayan a mis favoritos y lean la maravillosa historia "Solo un hombre" de still-life-horror, ella trae un estilo muy interesante estilado en el FF en ingles, capítulos cortos e intensos, tipo Savage7289 o CaraNo, vayan a ella y den su opinión. **


	61. Los Bosques son oscuros y profundos 2

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer.**_

_**Esta historia está registrada por derechos de autor desde el 2011.**_

_**A todas las nenas que dejaron comentarios en el anterior o que de manera fantasma estuvieron en él un millón de gracias.**_

_**¿Qué porqué dividí el capítulo? Porque aunque este sea corto (un milagro en Sacho) habla de algo muy importante en esta historia: Rosalie, alguien que durante la saga original me conmovió profundamente, una mujer llena de misterio y desgarradoramente trágica.**_

_**Capítulo dedicado a todas aquellas mujeres que han defendido el NO como derecho inalienable.**_

**Música:**

**I will survive: Gloria Gaynor.**

**No Man's Woman: Sinead O`Connor.**

**Respect: Aretha Franklin.**

**El Límite del Caos**

**Los bosques son oscuros y profundos 2**

Ocho de la mañana, la niebla de manera serena iba tomando las calles, Charlie la miraba desde la ventana, veía a su hija parada en el porche, era como siempre, hipnotizada por el bosque, la imagen era tan hermosa y misteriosa, empequeñeció sus ojos y con todas sus fuerzas trató de entender la fascinación de Bella por la selva oscura, minutos tratando de sintonizarse con ella y de pronto un _Oh, por supuesto _los hombres de la tribu le habían hablado de aquellos, su niña escuchaba el bosque, lo escuchaba susurrar, vientos profundos y ecos de hojas, la voz de las esencias y el trasegar de la clorofila…su hija que se comunicaba con el todo, la que habla con los ángeles.

Tres pasos asustadores que removieron los cimientos de la casa.

- ¡Bella!

Era Edward Cullen se despertó y entre el sueño y la vigilia creyó que aún ella estaba en coma profundo; Charlie levantó su mano y lo llamó para que se acercara, señaló hacia fuera.

- Mire, siempre lo ha hecho.

- ¿Qué hace?- ambos fascinados la observaban.

- Escucha a los árboles hablar, creo que se quiere despedir de ellos.

Edward parpadeó y se alejó unos pasos.

- ¿No terminaré de conocerla? ¿No es así Charlie?

El policía sonrió.

- No, prepárese señor arrogante dueño del mundo, mi hija es inabarcable ¿no lo es usted?

Salió de la casa, Sam y lo demás esperaban, en unas horas se irían y la presencia de James amenazaba a todos, Edward los alejó con un gesto de mano.

- Bella- la llamó suavemente.

Ella sin voltear tomó su mano y enredó sus dedos con los de él.

- Quiero ir…llévame por favor.

Sin decir una palabra la levantó en sus brazos, había rebajado casi 10 libras en aquella semana, parecía que estuviese cargando una pequeña flor.

Bella recostó su cabeza en su hombro y sonrió haciendo que el aire de su respiración lo acariciara.

- Eres irresistible mi guerrero cruzado.

Poco a poco se hundieron en el bosque oscuro, cada paso los llevaba a otro mundo, al mundo donde vivió con sus libros, con los recuerdos de la madre muerta, con sus miedos y con sus sueños.

Fueron casi dos horas de camino, ninguno de los dos hablo, Edward parecía conocer el camino que ella ansiaba recorrer, a veces se paraban en alguna parte mientras que ella observaba los enormes árboles que como gigantes se levantaban y desde su existencia inmemorial parecían estar en sintonía con el universo. Algunas veces por lo bajo miraba a su hombre y vio como él también parecía respirar allí. El alma profunda del lugar era también el alma profunda de él.

Llegaron al enorme prado repleto de flores, Edward se quitó la chaqueta e hizo que Bella se sentara allí. La vio cerrar los ojos, en segundos el alma de Isabella viajó por todos aquellos parajes, una con la vegetación.

Edward observó de manera profunda _no, nunca la conoceré, siempre me sorprenderá, su diario es sólo lo superficial _aquella mujer contenía en sí misma mundos secretos, días, noches, lunas y soles, todo aquello que le había dado las palabras y la soledad, todo aquello que ella sin miedo había sido capaz de conocer, todo aquello que ella podía abarcar.

Sonrió para él, no podía esperar para leer en papel el mundo cósmico y eterno de Isabella, vio su futuro hundido en poesía y claros oscuros, las palabras que contenían todo se hallaban allí y él estaba hambriento por devorarlas.

- No voy a volver Edward, no por ahora, este es mi rito de paso ángel, no voy a volver a Forks en mucho tiempo, quizás algún día cuando tú y yo estemos más viejos volveremos, hoy me despido de los bosques, hoy es mi último día aquí por mucho tiempo.

- ¿Charlie?

- Pa quiere irse, dice que cuando James sea atrapado se irá, me dijo que no es capaz de vivir más en este lugar ¿sabes? Eso me gusta, quiero que se vaya, deseo que conozca, quiero verlo joven y sonreír, se irá con Sue y con David, no me atreví a decirle que quizás Nueva York, pero otro lugar, un lugar de sol, de mucha gente, quiero a Charlie feliz y completo, se lo debo Edward.

- Dime que quieres y lo haré.

Levantó sus brazo derecho y lo reclamó para sí, Edward se acurrucó entre su pecho, Bella hundió su nariz en su cabello.

- Deseo hacer el amor contigo, tanto, tanto que me duele ángel.

- El medico dijo que no podíamos aún.

- ¡Diablos! Nadie entiende que necesito que estés dentro de mí, es insoportable.

- Lo es.

- Edward.

- ¿Ummm?- estaba adormilado, era el palpitar del corazón que lo arrullaba.

- Nos casaríamos en una semana.

- Tendremos que esperar.

- ¡No!

- No podemos hacerlo, mientras tengas heridas en tú cuerpo, no podemos.

- ¡Maldito sea James Morris! No voy a permitir que dicte mi vida, se que no podemos en una semana, pero no quiero que pase de febrero Edward, voy a recuperarme y voy a caminar al altar hacía ti, nadie lo va a impedir.

Se desprendió del abrazó, llevo sus manos a su cabello para apartarlo de su cara y sonrió de manera traviesa.

- ¿Quieres atraparme?

- Te tengo atrapado baby, voy a hacerte mío para siempre, así debe ser, ven aquí, tengo frío- y los brazos fuerte volvieron- quiero una luna de miel total ¿te acuerdas del regalo de la universidad de Oxford? No quiero ir.

- ¿Por qué?- apequeñó sus ojos e hizo un gesto serio y curioso.

- No quiero estar en una universidad cuando puedo tenerte desnudo para mi- las últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas de manera bajita- no quiero desperdiciar un segundo contigo, quiero darte juventud, quiero ir a bailar contigo y hacerte el amor, quiero salir a la playa y después hacerte el amor, quiero ver lo que tú veas y después que me hagas el amor, eso es lo que quiero, los libros pueden esperar, y Oxford- hizo una pausa y un gesto de cejas levantadas y picardía de niña caprichosa- después, la compraras para mi, para que yo pueda estudiar.

La vibración de una risa acallada en su pecho fue la contestación dada por él.

-He creado un monstruo Swan ¿Qué diría papá Charlie?

- Ya no soy la niña de papá- el tono fue lujurioso y frustrado- ahora soy la nenita de alguien más.

- Oh mierda Swan- él volvía, volvía, ella lo convocaba de nuevo- aun te gustan mis juguetes linda.

- Claro que si ángel, espero que me sorprendas con nuevos en nuestra luna de miel.

- No tienes ni la más mínima idea Swan, ya estoy planeándolo todo.

-No puedo esperar- levantó su mano y lentamente perfiló el rostro con la yema de sus dedos- te amo Edward.

- Así es señora Cullen, debes hacerlo, es tú obligación, el bosque es testigo de todo, lo nuestro es más profundo que cada árbol que puebla este lugar.

Bella miró hacía arriba, dio un adiós al bosque.

- Somos eternos Edward- recordó su poema favorito, aquel que también fue eco antes de caer en la inconciencia del accidente- la muerte cariño, no tendrá dominio.

Las palabras dichas de manera susurrantes viajaran por la tierra, se enterraron en cada raíz y en los nervios de las hojas….la promesa fue guardada y aceptada como si ella fuese un tesoro que el bosque se consagró en proteger.

.

.

.

Se despidió de su padre a quien abrazó por más de media hora, ambos fundidos en un abrazo se lo dijeron todo, Charlie se permitió arrullar a su hija, mientras ella hundía su nariz en su pecho.

- Te amo hasta el sol y más allá.

- Te amo hasta el sol y más allá Campanas.

Alzó su cabeza, esos momentos en que a pesar de que ya la vida adulta dicte normas, caminos diferentes a los padres, a pesar de las decepciones, de las oposiciones y de entender que padres e hijos son sólo personas falibles y cambiantes, esos momentos donde se emprende una vida diferente y sabes que te despides de los que fue la niñez, momentos mínimos en que puedes darte el lujo de volver a papá y sentir que en ellos eres tierno, puro y amado.

- Aún seguimos siendo tú y yo Charlie, tardes de pizza y de televisión.

- Así es.

Volvió a hundir su cabeza en su pecho.

- No puedo esperar para verte llevándome al altar.

- Me veré ridículo vestido de pingüino.

- Te verás hermoso, hermoso, no hay nadie como tú Charlie, nadie como tú.

Con ojos inquietos le rogó a Sue que lo cuidara, James andaba por todas partes, su presencia de hiena parecía llenar los espacios de todo en ese lugar.

- Cuídalo por favor, cuídalo.

.

.

.

Siete horas de vuelo donde durmió como niña pequeña, al escuchar que pronto llegarían a Nueva York saltó y fue hacía las ventanillas del avión privado.

- ¡Hogar!- la loca ciudad aterradora y opresiva era su casa, días de gente yendo y viniendo, días de trasegares entre calle y calle, luces, sonidos diferentes, miles de personas con miles de secretos, gestos para estudiar, almas por descubrir, si antes eran los bosques los que hablaban, ahora Isabella Swan estaba presta a escuchar como a pesar de la lujuria carnívora de una ciudad que no duerme ella estaba allí para ser escuchada…si, miles de historias para contar, mundos por descubrir…al final Nueva York se le ofrecía a develar sus secretos. Bella entendió que vino de la muerte más sabia, más fuerte y más perceptiva.

_Si las puertas de la percepción se purificaran todo se le aparecería al hombre como es, infinito…_

El eco de las palabras de William Blake vinieron a su cabeza….libros, palabras y sensaciones…_Dios…no me alcanzara la vida para escribir…no me importa si nadie me lee…_Bella al final descubrió que el escribir no era un proceso de ego hacía los demás, era el placer de ser ella misma.

La pelea fue pérdida, Edward y su dramatismo asfixiante le ordenó la silla de ruedas.

- Puedo caminar.

- ¡Diablos Bella! Tienes toda tú vida para hacerlo.

Ella alzó la ceja y de nuevo a la lucha.

- ¿A si? Entonces el metro me espera.

- Bella Swan ¿no te cansas?- su tono fue por lo bajo- es algo estúpido la obsesión por el metro mi amor.

- Tú no entiendes a una newyorkina baby.

- No entiendo a Bella Swan, que es diferente- y no podía negar que no entenderla era una de las miles de cosas que él amaba.

Pero Bella no contestó, pues una algarabía desde la Terminal la sorprendió.

La elegante familia Cullen y su presencia diferente la esperaban con rostros sonrientes, Peter batía sus brazos, Catherine vestida de negro con su rostro tranquilo que ocultaba de manera metódica cada sentimiento, le sonreía, Angela y Stella, todos ellos allí. Una niña solitaria cuatro años atrás sin nadie, ahora estaba repleta de familia, hasta el mismo Carlo tímidamente y apartado de los demás la esperaba. Edward Cullen le trajo eso a su vida: La tribu familiar.

Flores, besos, y las lágrimas histriónicas de su amiga la diva fueron su recibimiento.

- ¡Dios mío! Isa ¿qué diablos contigo? ¿Por qué te empeñas en arruinar mi cutis? Creo que me han salido como mil arrugas desde que te conozco, las arrugas no van conmigo ¿cómo seré tú madrina si parezco una pasa? – la abrazó con fuerza, las dos costillas fracturadas se resintieron e Isabella gimió de dolor, Peter se asustó no sólo por el dolor inflingido a su amiga, si no porque el sonido del dolor transformó el rostro de Edward Cullen _Mierda, ya no seré madrina… -_ lo siento cariño- y volvió a las lágrimas melancólicas propias de Peter Sullivan- no me dejes Bella, no me dejes ¿qué sería de mi sin ti? Un pobre chico sin poesía en su tonta vida.

Todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, mas Edward se apartó de todos, Esme fue hacia él y lo tomó del brazo.

- Debes acostumbrarte cariño, ella también les pertenece.

Y por primera vez en diez años, esa cueva enorme donde se refugió para lamer sus heridas fue invadida por todos ellos.

Stella, Angela y Lauren se perdían por el enorme lugar, Carlo observaba todo de manera nerviosa y Peter revoloteaba como si esa fuese su casa.

Alice sin pedir permiso puso música, y sin vergüenza sacó a su esposo Jasper a bailar; Carlo se animó a hacer la comida, mientras que intentaba hablar con Peter quien escasamente le hablaba en monosílabos, Emmett muerto de risa contaba como los doctores y enfermeras en Forks hacían exorcismos para sacar al demonio del pueblo, Carlisle disfrutaba todo aquello, él, quien siempre trató de alejarse de la característica indiferente de gente venida desde el hielo que eran sus antecesores, estaba fascinado con todo aquello.

Catherine apretaba la mano de la chica en silencio y Bella sólo observaba a Edward Cullen quien sacrificaba su intimidad egoísta.

- Míralo Cathy, no sabe como actuar frente a los demás, mi pobre niño terrible.

Catherine sonrió.

- Querida, nunca sabrá- se paró lentamente, se sirvió un tragó de Vodka y fue hacia él- respira profundo cariño- le hizo un guiño cómplice- no puedes pretender encerrarla, ella es el contacto con el mundo Edward.

El hombre apretó su mandíbula, y varios de los nervios de su rostro saltaron en movimiento fiero.

- El mundo la lastima- tomó el trago hasta el fondo.

- Siempre lo hace, a ti a mí y a todos y ni siquiera tú puedes evitarlo.

- ¿Entonces para que todo esto? No me sirve de nada, tengo un maldito allá afuera, lo siento, está tras ella, tras de mi, para mi en este momento Catherine el mundo vuelve a ser el enemigo.

- ¡Rayos! Deja esa mierda conmigo- oh si Catherine decía mierda y ni un solo cabello de su muy señorial cabello rubio se movió- no estás para auto compadecerte y yo no estoy para escucharlo niño, mueve ese culo hermoso que tienes siéntate a su lado y al menos finge tolerar a los demás Edward.

Volvían en ese momento ambos a esas épocas donde Edward jefe y Catherine secretaría se encarnizaban en luchas de poder, ella le tiraba las grapadoras y él rugía de furia, para conquistarla con un ramo de gardenias.

- ¿Vienes a pelear conmigo?

- No lo niegues, me extrañas chiquillo arrogante.

- Te amo que es lo mismo.

Catherine dejó de respirar, su rostro adusto cambió radicalmente, bebió el resto de vodka de su trago y bajó la cabeza apretando su boca hasta formar una dura línea recta con ella.

- Eres perverso Edward Cullen- le dio un puño tierno en el pecho- perverso y te amo también.- cuantas veces fue por él, Canadá, Chicago, Bahamas, Berlín, de todas partes lo sacaba sangrando, ella curaba sus heridas, permitía sus groserías y sus discursos de odio infinito. Cuantas veces lo vio mirando desde la ventana sabiendo como la hiel lo consumía, cuantas veces evitó que su furia no se extendiera a todos, cuantas veces lo vio llegar del cementerio con un dolor abrasante que lo quemaba hasta hacerlo vomitar, todo, todo aquello valió la pena, tan sólo para que ella comprobara como él agradecía cada minuto de infierno a su lado.

Sólo Rosalie se sentía incomoda, veía a Bella quien trataba de no mostrar molestia frente a todos, las heridas de Isabella le hicieron recordar las propias, la vergüenza se acomodó en su piel de nuevo. Estaba atenta a cada movimiento, todas esas mujeres a su lado y sólo ella podía entrever el miedo y el sentido de profundad vulnerabilidad de una mujer frente a la violencia. De manera imperceptible entendía los síntomas de vértigo de Isabella. Con sus ojos azules entendía la fuerza de aquella para sobrevivir, para mantenerse digna, porque si ¿Cómo se sobrevive a la brutalidad? Ella, Rosalie Hale, lo sabía, sólo la dignidad sin teatralidades lo logra.

Bella se llevó una de sus manos a su boca, fingiendo estar atenta a los demás, pero en realidad la medicina, el vuelo y la algarabía festiva a su alrededor, aunado a las consecuencias del coma la tenían a punto del desmayo. Rosalie, elegantemente se acercó a ella.

- Vamos al baño linda- le susurró, Isabella se sintió descubierta- no te preocupes, yo te llevo.

Antes de que su cuñado viniera en dos pasos y la quitara de en medio, Rosalie alzó su mano blanca y con gesto dulce dijo:

- Déjame ayudar Edward, por favor, yo puedo ayudar.

Emmett la siguió con la mirada, y volteó hacia su hermano, ambos en silencio entendieron lo que allí ocurría y Edward se apartó, el hermano menor le dio las gracias.

Sin todos los testigos que estaban pendientes de cada movimiento Isabella se lanzó hacia la tasa del baño, la presencia glamorosa de Rosalie la intimidó, su imagen frente al espejo era terrible, todos se hacían los desentendidos y Edward trataba de que no hubiese un espejo que la entristeciera, la señorita Texas no ayudaba.

- No tienes porque estar aquí Rose.

La mano de la mujer tocó su hombro, los huesos sobresalían en su blazer blanco, tocarla fue para Rosalie el recordatorio de una chica años atrás que no quería vivir y casi se mata de hambre…gimió, el sonido para Bella fue tomado por ella de manera equivocada.

- Estoy terrible, lo se- y la bilis inundó su boca y vomitó agua amarga en el baño, lágrimas del esfuerzo y de la vulnerabilidad de la enfermedad recorrieron sus mejillas- lo siento- Rosalie la sostuvo hasta que terminó, la levantó y limpió su boca, sirvió agua para que ella la expulsara, un poco de enjuague bucal- gracias Rose.

- Eso hacemos por la familia linda.

- Esta familia es especial.

La rubia sonrió.

- Todos estamos locos, debes acostumbrarte nena.

La gente como nos sorprende, pensó Isabella, Rosalie era siempre un misterio para ella, la presencia de alguien con un poder físico capaz de acallarlo todo y en ese momento era quien limpiaba su vomito y la ayudaba a estar mejor.

- Cuando te veo Rosalie, me pregunto ¿cómo describiría a alguien como tú?- tomó otro sorbo de agua y se sentó pesadamente en el borde de la lujosa bañera, sólo cinco minutos para tratar de volver a parecer menos incomoda de lo que realmente estaba.

- Mmmm- hizo un sonido de burla, algo que Bella reconoció como el gesto de alguien que no se tomaba en serio- quisiera ser como tú en este momento, a veces quisiera ser como las demás mujeres del mundo, menos Rosalie Hale.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza, una expresión seria y curiosa era la que su rostro mostraba ¿qué? Una mujer que dejaría a miss universo en vergüenza decía aquello, si, definitivamente la gente sorprendía….gente fascinante, temas de interminables libros.

- Ellos vienen a tú vida Bella, seres tan malditos y mediocres que destruyen todo, sueños, vida, todo- lágrimas silenciosas fluían de sus ojos, pero la orgullosa Rosalie no permitía que éstas hicieran el recorrido por su rostro perfecto, pues su mano de perfecto esmalte rosa Francia de Versace las limpiaba con furia- una noche te despiertas en una carretera agonizando, casi desangrada y desnuda escuchando en tu cabeza como los chicos de la fraternidad alpha kappa sigma alentaban a otros cuando te violaban enfrente de todos.

"_Fóllala duro Royce a las putas les gusta" _ los gritos de todos los escuchaba martillando su mente.

- ¡Oh Dios!- se tapó la boca para no gritar, el rostro de la Venus rubia era frío y orgulloso.

- Tú escapaste Isabella, yo no, todos creían que por ser la próxima miss América – de nuevo la burla hacía ella misma- era una cualquiera. Todo lo tenía planeado, iba a lograr sacar a mi familia, a mi padre de su vida de trabajo y responsabilidades. Estudiaba en la universidad y me preparaba para el concurso, no salía con nadie, sólo deseaba triunfar- cerró los ojos y se vio a sí misma de dieciocho años- el líder de la fraternidad, Royce, un niño rico y grosero, nunca entendió el porque yo no salía con él, una noche llegaron a mi dormitorio en el hotel donde nos hospedábamos la chicas del concurso -dos de ellos - mientras yo me aprestaba a dormir, algo me dieron, no se qué fue, lo único que se es que a la hora desperté en una casa vieja a las afueras de Austin siendo el maldito rito de iniciación de unos chicos estúpidos, nunca estuve más conciente en mi vida, cada hora fue una eternidad, trate de escapar y lo único que logré fue ser lastimada con los vidrios de las botellas de vino que había en el suelo- su voz se quebró emitiendo un gemido de dolor y rabia- todos reían, yo era el chiste de la noche Bella. Pero se les fue la mano y al pasar la medianoche era un cadáver que respiraba; borrachos y drogados me tiraron al borde de una carretera por donde sólo pasaban los camiones de las petroleras.

Isabella recordó la temible cicatriz que cruzaba la espalda de Rosalie, por un segundo se vio a sí misma en el lugar de la hiperbórea rubia ¿Quién podría imaginar que aquella mujer de presencia perfecta una noche fue el alimento de seres carroñeros y estúpidos? Era difícil imaginarla desnuda, sangrante y vulnerable.

En un gesto resuelto Bella agarró la mano fina y delgada y la apretó muy fuerte, para llevarla a su corazón. Ella sobrevivió, pero Rosalie y millones de mujeres no, cada una tenía en su memoria y en su cuerpo el recuerdo de una noche que siempre vivirían en sus pesadillas como un eterno retorno.

- Era virgen- carraspeó duramente- toda chica merece una bonita primera vez.

- Si, todas lo merecemos- una noche de principios de marzo ella había tenido la mejor primera ves de cualquier mujer, una noche que borró la violencia sexual y el terror a la desnudez- lo siento Rose- besó la mano de su mano tiernamente.

- Por favor Bella, no me des la lástima que todos durante siete años me prodigaron, no hice de mi una víctima, no somos víctimas Bella, no lo somos, no pueden quitarme eso, me quitaron todo, todo, hasta la posibilidad de ser madre Bella, pero no me quitan mi dignidad y el hecho de que hasta el maldito final dije que no y pelee contra todos…no somos victimas.

- ¿Fueron esos hombres a la cárcel?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Mi padre es un hombre humilde Bella, es dueño de una cadena pequeña de tiendas de abarrotes en Texas, nada muy grande, toda su vida trabajó para que sus dos mellizos tuvieran lo mejor, cuando pusimos el denunció, los padres de los niños lo amenazaron, lo llevaron a la quiebra y presentaron "pruebas" de que yo me había acostado con todo los hombres del estado y sus alrededores, que logré ganar el concurso teniendo sexo con dos de los jurados; no fui capaz Bella, no fui capaz. Jasper casi va a la cárcel cuando intentó atropellar al maldito, tuvimos que sacarlo del país por años, yo huí de la ciudad a otra universidad, cada día era una batalla, cada noche me veía gritando y llorando, llegue a pesar cuarenta y tres kilos, sólo una sombra Isabella… un día me lo encontré y de manera cínica y grotesca me hizo un gesto asqueroso y me dijo: "_Cuando quieras lo repetimos Rosalie, me fascina cuando las perras gritan" _ toda la noche me la pase encerrada en mi apartamento creyendo que todos ellos volverían por mí, esa noche decidí que no permitiría que ellos me maltrataran más, que gobernasen mi vida- suspiró-al mes conocí a Emmett, Dios lo bendiga, es un santo, mi premio a todo Isabella.

Como si presintieran que de él hablaban y con voz juguetona y dulce preguntó.

- ¿Están bien chicas? Bella, estoy tratando de contener a mi hermano, él no entiende que las mujeres tienen una relación con el baño cuando están acompañadas ¿estás bien cariño?- la gruesa y ronca voz de Emmett se dulcificó, entendía lo que ocurría tras esa puerta.

- Estoy bien conejito- endureció la voz- dile al siniestro que le doy una patada culo arriba si no deja de joder, las mujeres nos tenemos que empolvar la nariz amorcito.

Un chasquido y una rotunda carcajada _esa es mi chica…_

- Si general…. ¡Hey! te amo, lo sabes sexy

Rosalie apretó con fuerzas la mano de Bella, ésta observó el rostro traspasado por un dolor y una ternura soterrada.

-¡Dios Emmett! Yo también te amo, pero lárgate y tranquiliza a tú hermano- su fuerte acento texano fue mandón y divertido, esperó unos segundos- ¿ves Bella? Un santo, no hay nada que haga por él, fue conmigo al psiquiatra, calma mis pesadillas, todos los días me trae flores, me enseñó a disfrutar del sexo de nuevo, aunque fue casi un año para que realmente eso pasara, aún estando casados, cada día él se iba a trabajar y yo esperaba aterrada los papeles de divorcio, pero no, insistía, insistía, al final la paciencia y la ternura venció la violencia y los malos recuerdos Bella.

_Así como lo hace con su hermano, insiste e insiste…sabe que al final puede vencerlo todo a punto de cariño y tolerancia._

- Eres una chica con suerte Rosalie.

-Si, mucha suerte, mucha maldita suerte, es por eso que a veces el idiota de mi cuñado me saca de quicio, tiene el mejor hermano del mundo y él no lo sabe.

- Lo sabe cariño, lo sabe- con la manos anudadas aún, Bella se levantó y abrazó a la muy alta mujer, le dio un beso en la mejilla- eres alguien muy fuerte señora Cullen, muy fuerte, y no tienes porque querer ser alguien más, no tenemos, somos sobrevivientes Rose, gracias por contarme y tener confianza en mi.

- Somos familia- la tomó de la cintura- hay una regla en esta familia Bella, los hombres de está casa están locos, creen que tienen el mundo a sus pies, nuestra labor es hacerles creer que es verdad, aunque nosotras sepamos que siempre están al borde de todo, Esme me lo dijo un día antes de casarme, lo siento por ti cariño, pero a ti te toco el ojo del huracán- caminó con ella por toda la sala, el gigante titán presidente de Cullen Co era detenido por Catherine, Bella le brindó una sonrisa.

- Rosalie- se detuvo por un segundo- ¿Nunca apresaron a esos hombres?

Ojos azules y fríos como el hielo la miraron de manera directa.

-Pregúntale a tú futuro esposo querida, sólo Jasper, Emmet y él lo saben, y en realidad Bella- le brindó una sonrisa de concurso de belleza- me importa un pito.

.

.

.

Oculto en un viejo hotel, James daba puñetazos contra la pared, frente al espejo y con su pelo muerto, éste de manera casi conciente daba permiso a su esencia de perdedor, a que lo tomara por completo.

La mierda hasta el cuello, el asco tomando sus huesos, alimentándose de su odio, respirando el vaho de su propia porquería…. ¡Bella viva! La adrenalina lo enceguecía, era como si hubiese corrido una maldita maratón y aún tuviese la fuerza para continuar….algo ocurría en su interior, algo aterrador y maravilloso, casi once años consumiendo y en la última semana no lo había hecho, no lo necesitó, Bella tomaba sus sentidos por completo, la veía, la olfateaba, la sentía, la escuchaba, le hablaba, la tocaba…. ¿que mierda mejor que eso? La total obsesión por ella finalmente tomó la forma, le gano a todo lo demás, se hizo presente y venció.

No había lógica, no había razones, no había nada, como el animal mezquino y carroñero que era James Morris alucinado y enamorado de lo imposible permitía que la presencia de sueño de Bella se adueñara de él…finalmente James Morris aceptaba su podredumbre y finalmente James Morris reconocía quien era…Isabella Swan le daba vida, Isabella Swan le daba alma y sustancia.

Quinientos mil dólares en efectivo que mamí Morris le dio con gesto lloroso y ya nada lo podía detener….iría por ella y se la llevaría al infierno con él.

Corto su cabello y se lo pinto de oscuro, compró ropa nueva, tiró el porsche por uno de los acantilados, caminó solitario en la carretera hasta que un auto lo recogió.

- ¿A dónde va amigo?

James le brindó una sonrisa tranquila.

- A Nueva York.

- ¡Rayos! Eso queda muy lejos.

- No importa, puedo llegar- y sin más ni más se subió al carro y por primera vez en muchos años se permitió una conversación normal….aún estando tan demente.

.

.

.

Catherine se quedaría unas noches en el apartamento, después iría a su casa cerca del Bronx cuando ésta fuese desocupada, Bella dio gracias, por el hecho de que fue ella quien le ayudó a desnudarse, ya que era insoportable ver a Edward y su rostro culpable al ver los rastros de las heridas en su cuerpo y cara, la sola removida de los vendajes parecían dolerle más a él que a ella.

Por un momento se vio al espejo, ese no era el cuerpo para la desnudes con Edward Cullen, era el cuerpo testigo de la obsesión de alguien más, y no quería que nadie la viese, toda ella en ese momento, fracturada, con pequeñas cortadas en casi toda su piel y con su precioso cabello atrapado en ese terrible vendaje era la imagen de un fracaso.

Las palabras de Rosalie taladraban su cabeza, no podía dormir, no pudo evitarlo y suspiró al recordar _sólo era una sombra Isabella _sintió un recorrido lento a lo largo de su columna vertebral y un beso en su cuello.

- Duerme- el abrazo casi con miedo le rodeó la cintura.

- ¿Cómo es que…? ¿Cómo es que existen personas que son tan fuertes ángel?

- Dímelo tú cariño, eres lo más fuerte que he conocido…- respiró profundamente, extrañaba la cascada chocolate de su cabello, extrañaba el cuerpo desnudo, extrañaba estar dentro de ella y tomar aquella melena perfecta mientras que ella de manera lujuriosa lo tomaba con su boca- Rosalie ¿no es así?

- Uhumm, me contó todo.

- Lo se, ella me lo dijo antes de irse, creyó que contando su historia tú te sentirías mejor.

Bella se estremeció a saber que si, se sentía mejor, ese consuelo de aquellos que saben que en el mundo existen personas que la pasan peor que tú, es terrible y egoísta pero es un consuelo.

Temía preguntar, la respuesta vendría teñida de oscuridad y venganza.

- ¿Qué pasó con esos hombres Edward?

De inmediato el brazo se apartó de ella y el rugido característico de furia resonó por todas su piel.

- ¿Están muertos?

- No- la respuesta rotunda no la tranquilizó.

- ¿No?- de espaldas a él, Bella esperaba que él contestara desde su mundo violento.

- A veces la muerte para algunos es un premio Isabella, la venganza es mucho más que hacer sangrar a alguien en una oscura calle y tirar su cadáver en un basurero.

_Dios ¿por qué me sorprendo?_

- ¿Puedo preguntar Edward?

- ¿Realmente quieres saber Swan?- y en la oscuridad el tono de su voz era la del dragón absoluto.

- Me da miedo tu respuesta cielo.

- Todos tuvieron lo que merecían ¿recuerdas lo que aquellos hombres te hicieron hace unos meses? Con ellos tuve piedad, no sabes lo que fue ver a Jasper contar lo que le pasó a su hermana, Rose tirada en un hospital, desgarrada por dentro, llora como un niño pequeño; no has visto la cara de Emmettt al venir donde los médicos que le dicen que el útero y la matriz de su esposa es algo muerto, escucharle decir que al principio de su relación con Rose ella gritaba cada vez que él la tocaba. Toda mi maldita vida me acosté con cientos de mujeres Swan, muchas, las sometí a cosas extremas, pero ninguna, ninguna fue obligada. No soportó ese tipo de idiotas, el no, es un derecho y eso lo digo yo nena, el más animal de todos.

Isabella enredó sus dedos en los de él.

- Se lo merecían.

Siete hombres.

Y todos ellos con el pie en sus cuellos siendo ahogados por Cullen Co, vidas arruinadas, trabajos mediocres, mundos destruidos, la mano de hermano, esposo y demonio tras sus huellas.

El aliento caliente y una mano bajo su camisa que la recorrieron hasta sus caderas casi de forma lasciva le hicieron saber cuanto le gustaba el hecho de que ambos estaban del mismo lado.

- La vida de James será peor, él te perdió nena ¿qué más maldita condena que esa?

- ¿Lo estás cazando no es así?

- Cual rata de alcantarilla.

- No lo subestimes por favor, no subestimes el hecho de no tener nada en la vida, en este momento Edward, aunque no quieras él es más poderoso que tú.

Así era, no existe nadie más fuerte que aquel que no tiene nada que perder.

.

.

.

- ¿Estás seguro George?- un hombre regordete de unos cuarenta y cinco años hablaba con Carlisle en las afueras de Juilliard, ambos sentados en la enorme limosina negra se miraban en silencio, ambos traspasados por el mismo recuerdo.

- Alguien está hurgando entre los archivos, no han encontrado mucho, pues hiciste un buen trabajo al desaparecer todo rastro de Lizzy, pero tú sabes que muchos la conocimos, alguien abrirá la boca Carlisle, debes estar preparado y tú familia también.

- Lo se- El rubio patriarca centró su mirada azul en el hermoso edificio, una sensación melancólica lo invadió, de pronto el recuerdo fantasmal caminó por los prados…una mujer de cabello rojo que caminaba frenéticamente con un violín en su mano, Elizabeth regresaba y exigía su lugar de nuevo…y era inevitable.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Al enemigo de frente, era hora de dejar de huir.

- Nada, ella quiere volver George, dejemos que regrese, es hora que ella sea juzgada por todos, ya no la detendré más.

- En unos meses todo se sabrá.

- Si _y que el infierno me lleve._

**¡Diablos! **

**Para el próximo las cosas se ponen como interesantes.**

**Alisten vestidos chicas….**

**Ámenme o Déjenme dejar comentarios es como saber que en el mundo hay hombres guerreros que aman a sus mujeres y respetan sus decisiones…un Edward Cullen que va hasta las últimas consecuencias por ti.**

**Para:**

**Madame Bathory….divina y sangrante maestra de lo perfecto.**

**A Ximena.**

**A Ely.**

**A Mel…**

**Melissa.**

**Belen.**

**Sharon.**

**Luciana.**

**Lilivett.**

**Geno.**

**Mirgru.**

**Lomy.**

**A las dragonianas ¡Que lindo grupo!**

**alamedianoche, Syami, Jorgi, Diana, aurorabg, coki cullen, Beatriz, helena zelaya (me fascinó tu rr) Pitita10Cullen, Jbpattinson, Edith, anamarth05(siempre espero tus lindas palabras) la chica colombiana, CB, Andreinita, paprixca, tityscaya, terewee, Eulalia SJ. LaLiScG, Despatz, Savele17, alex-hdz, jenith, verota, yessenya, LUNA REINA, yoyolinaa21, yolabertey, historias hasta el amanecer (tus protestas fueron fascinantes) CaroBereCullen, Doris Martinez, ErandiLina, AglaeeCullen810, StefiMartinez, kharzolis, Shandra1, lagie, Ta5mmy, hilarycullen17, amy-vampire, ThoraPoison, Carlota, Pattylom (comadre) anxos, helencullen, Ely CullemM, Sarobary, TheAmelieRPZ, Grizmoon, Gaby Diaz Ruiz, nate, Chernandeze Rob, Antonia, AleCullenPatzz, MJOSE, , ViviORD`Cs, TataXoxo, alma de México, danielat, Sheyla, Connie (¿la enfermera?) marycruz, Angeles Nahuel (Diosito, espero poner bien tú nombre muñeca) Carelymh, Sony Bell, Patylove, karlita carrillo cullen, Chusrobissocute, Roxcio, ludgardita, Nitapple, EMILIZABETH CULLEN. Joli Cullen, hola Cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, VASY, Marchu, Bite me Sr Cullen (que nick tan sexy) Martha, heloa, Sita (chica twitter) cart123, Ilse25, Mirgru (mi amore) Diana R, ale becerra, btipattz, Miss NowhereXD, Gpattz (quien siempre me acompaña) jamlvg, Nachika Cullen (me encantas tus adaptaciones) patymdn, Andy Cullen de Salvatore,** **edithmckrty, mafertpattz, Yolanda Dorado (nada compensa tus palabras) Angye Masen, Luly78, Nora, gaby, Frad Ex Nox, Rossi22, SiSi Bunny (mi amor no lesbico) ovejita-dm-cs, gaby, flowerswan, Isabel, BABYBOO27, CindyLis, Nelda ( como siempre tan linda) Medialuna, Alejandra, Jade0709, AleB, IselaCullen, aleja lara, azay, Antonella D Pattinson, mgcb, anabell, elsita, Simelice Hullen, monikCullen009, isa1712, TereCullen, Salma CS, ana luisaany, veroc, LunaSPurple, sabi07, Kellys, Z-Li, Eliza, Lukita, Zujeyane (cómplice mío desde el principio, espera…espera y verás) MELI8114 (quien tiene una misión Top Secret, es decir matarme con esos hombres tatuados ¡mala! ) Dreams Hunter, Eve Runner, josefina, tita190288, TaniaMalfoyFelton, NAOMI, Mrs-Thomas- Pattinson, Iluvlillion, eddieILove, Nohem Vzla, FRANKI, sandyBell, Karina Masen, Isa1712, Pili, Emili, jeka Cullen, Franci, sandra32321, freckles03, diparope, robsha pattmar, winterrose17, Zoe Jm, solecitopucheta, janalez, valeee, Selene Luna, Mariadela.C , Maria Cullen 09, PRISGPE, LAETITIA CULLEN, robsten-pattinson, ALEXANDRA, Andysuperchula, kikid`cullen, alexpattinson, Anabella, Ligia Rodríguez, Aryam Shields Masen, Maricoles, VaNeSaErK, elisita.**

**A todas, un millón de gracias.**

**Un Beso hasta la luna y más allá.**


	62. Outtake Antes de ti

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer.**_

_**Historia protegida por derechos de autor.**_

_**A todas las chicas que leen, fantasmas y no fantasmas, un millón de gracias. A las que amablemente dejan comentarios y me dejan saber que piensan besos y sonrisas de esta chica hacia todas.**_

_**Capitulo dedicado a varias de las lectoras que abrieron su corazón a Sacho y expresaron su empatía hacia Rosalie, son admirables y fuertes.**_

_**Para Elizabeth Bathory condesa sangrante que no tiene compasión de mi y hace mis escritos sangre, te quiero amiga eterna.**_

_**A Belen Piccioni ser mágico que es capaz de ver más allá de lo aparente, hada sibilina.**_

_**A mis amigas adoradas…master y Ely.**_

**OUTTAKE DEL LÍMITE DEL CAOS.**

**Antes de ti.**

**Música.**

**All i think about you: Three doors down.**

**Street Spirit: Radiohead.**

**Traitor: Tarot.**

Marzo 2001.

HARVARD.

Dorian Gray y su retrato.

Los ojos del observador ven con terror como aquella imagen corrupta es en sí mismo todo lo asqueroso, depravado y maligno que un ser humano puede ser.

El alma del demonio está en aquella pintura que hace temblar de miedo a todo aquel que pueda observarla; no sólo es lo dibujado, expresado y comunicado en la imagen lo que aterra, es la posibilidad real y absoluta de que el dueño de aquel retrato; el modelo que posó para el pintor posea un alma tan inmunda y degradada, la cual recuerde al que lo observa que la belleza es sólo una ilusión, un artilugio del diablo para ocultar la verdad del infierno en sí mismo…Dorian se mira en aquel cuadro y sabe en lo que se ha convertido: en una nauseabunda cloaca.

Así mismo Edward Cullen se mira al espejo, está desnudo, tiene rasgos de la jornada de copulación asquerosa en la que participa, sudor, saliva, semen y sangre.

Sonríe.

Se siente asqueroso.

Repugnante.

Poderoso.

"_Mi bebé perfecto"_

"_Soy tuyo madre"_

Ella respira en su cuello.

"_Hazme sentir orgullosa Tony"_

Vuelve al espejo y no ve lo que los demás ven.

La serpiente repta, se mueve, se alista….la imagen es monstruosa.

Las mujeres gimen en el cuarto, agotadas de placer violento, lastimadas por su verga de fuego, por su ponzoña caliente, por sus látigos y cadenas que aún las sostienen….lo llaman. Llaman al Edward Cullen hermoso, capaz de darles el terror siniestro de su belleza y su inmoralidad. Lo aman, el ángel malvado que les ofrece divinidad satánica…ellas creen verlo, creen tocarlo, sin embargo no ven nada. Dorian Gray cual cobra encantadora, se apresta a herir, seducir, sonreír y aniquilar, y aún así todo el que lo observa sólo ve en él belleza y desea amar al monstruo que se oculta en tan impresionante disfraz. Mas solo, desnudo; la imagen le devuelve a sus ojos el alma real del animal que perdió su alma cuando prometió amarla aunque ella lo lastimase.

La serpiente se movía, ésta tomaba su dermis y gozosa caminaba entre su espalda y su pecho, abría su mandíbula y tragaba su corazón, esa cosa agusanada y fermentada.

Respiró en soledad y con los ojos que veían su real aspecto vio al monstruo:

Hijo de Lizzy.

Padre de Mía.

Heroinómano que luchaba cada día con la adicción.

Pura voluntad del mal.

Escupió sobre el lavado.

Flexionó las vértebras de su cuello que tronaron y dolieron.

El dolor era bueno…realmente magnifico…una buena droga…..todo…extremos para no sentir nada, todo, sangre, sexo, dolor de la carne…todo para no sentir como la lengua de miedo de su madre venía y lo lastimaba, como ella venía y le decía que lo amaba.

Chasquea con fuerza sus dientes, por un momento vuelve su imagen frente al espejo y ese otro que lo mira, ese otro -el verdadero- lo mira y la maldad y la crueldad sonríen y lo incitan.

Sale del baño, tres largos pasos hacia la habitación donde las dos mujeres lo esperan gimiendo, agotadas y desmadejadas.

Abre la puerta y su serpiente abre la mandíbula…sisea…muestra sus colmillos…el veneno…ponzoña, se prepara….

-Niñas ¿me extrañan?- se para frente a ella, quienes lo miran, ambas saben que Edward Cullen está allí para darles una sensación que sólo un hombre como él podría darles, venían allí por el mito soterrado que recorría todo Harvard _es hermoso, siniestro, y amas el dolor que él puede darte _una mujer dijo…_es como si él fuese un arma cargada…y apuntara a tú cabeza y sólo quisieras gritar ¡dispara! _

Melissa y Elize sonríen de forma depravada, el movimiento de sus cuerpos que cuelgan de las cadenas causan una sensación de cosquilleo y excitación que las mantienen en el vértigo desde hace horas.

- ¡Oh si!- Elize le da una mirada asustada desde sus ojos oscuros, sopla sobre su rostro para que uno de los mechones que caen sobre sus ojos pueda permitirle ver a todo ese maldito en su esplendor.

El hombre se acerca, ella observan como él se mueve, como sus músculos se tensionan ante cada paso.

Elize mira su rostro, mientras que Melissa sólo ve el animal erecto que le dio tanto placer, aún recuerda el sabor de éste en su boca, relame sus labios con furor. Edward le brinda una mueca aterradora que ella cree que es signo de su deseo hacía ella, se lanza hacia las dos mujeres, besa la boca de Mel y la muerde tan duro que ella puede sentir la sangre caliente correr por su barbilla, mientras que toma con fuerza el cabello negro de la otra chica y la hace gritar, mezcla dolor y placer.

Ambas mujeres presas de aquel que les inflinge dolor, pero que a la vez les provoca una necesidad desgarradora, mordida y arrastrada de cabello son para las niñas sádicas un interludio entre cada acto salvaje a las que las ha sometido.

- Díganme una cosa chicas- Edward 19 años de edad, niño malvado con un alma antigua donde el demonio había hecho nicho- ¿no ha sido divertido?

Melissa lucha contra las cadenas, sus labios palpitan de dolor y de la hinchazón de la mordida, está agotada de estar de pie, sus muñecas le duelen, pero no quiere ser desatada, no sin antes sentir la verga poderosa del niño Cullen dentro de ella…._sólo una vez más y podré decir que tuve a ese demonio dentro de mi…_la sensación del hierro penetrando sus entrañas…miró con hambre hacía la polla majestuosa ¡mierda! De la punta de su glande un piercing aterrador que la rasgó por dentro y le proporcionó los tres orgasmos más poderosos en toda su vida…babea… ¿cómo ella? ¿Cómo ambas Elize y Melissa habían caído en las fauces de ese demonio? Todo Harvard era el reino de aquel chico, quien en apenas seis meses tuvo a toda la universidad bajo su poder…todo Harvard, mujeres y hombres esperaban que Edward Cullen hiciera clic con su revólver de sexo, dolor y poder…todos esperaban por aquella muerte de piel, flagelos y cadenas.

- ¿No ha sido divertido?- gritó con fuerza.

Ambas se estremecieron.

- ¡Por favor!- Elize rogó.

Pero su ruego no era por ser liberada, su ruego contenía depravación, sabor del metal de aquel que apuntaba con un arma su sien, en aquel cuarto que olía a cuero, esperma, sexo de tres confundidos en sudor. Aquellas dos niñas, una de Arkansas y otra de Nuevo México presentían que Edward Cullen y su asquerosa y divina majestad repugnante les daría la fuerza para continuar en un mundo donde ambas serían madres y esposas. En un futuro cuando la monotonía de una vida ya planeada sólo les daba lo mismo, siempre y a cada hora, Elize y Melissa mirarían hacía atrás y recordarían esa jornada violenta donde fueron mordidas, azotadas y besadas por Edward Cullen…él y su recuerdo temible las sacaría de "sueño americano" de casitas en los suburbios y barbacoas en el patio trasero.

- Vuelve a decirlo pequeña- caminó dos pasos y recogió del suelo un enorme látigo- quizás si me convences dejaré que me pruebes- miró a Melissa que resoplaba antes el placer que se avecinaba- el placer no puede ser sólo tuyo linda.

- ¡Por favor Edward! ¡Por favor!

Y un latigazo a su cuerpo y gimió de placer.

Fue hacía la chica, abrió sus piernas y con la punta roma del látigo golpeó su clítoris produciendo en ella un orgasmo profundo y húmedo.

- ¿Y para mi precioso?- la chica de rasgos morenos suplicó.

El chico hizo un puchero.

- A ti linda- se acercó y la nalgueó con fuerza- follaré tú culo que no podrás sentarte en toda tú vida.

- ¡Dios!- quería llorar.

Se hizo por detrás de ambas, amarró el látigo a su mano.

- Esta será una larga noche…una larga, larga noche- tenía preparado las velas, los tapones anales y su ferocidad asesina.

Ambas cerraron los ojos y escucharon tras de sí el zumbar de una fusta. Melissa y Elize sonrieron…el clic era detonado y nunca fueron más libres.

Si, Dorian Gray y su belleza funesta…la imagen retorcida frente al espejo…

Edward Cullen se tragaba su ponzoña mientras que su madre se carcajeaba en su interior….

¡Maldición!

¡Era un maldito y le gustaba!

Hijo de Lizzie

Padre de Mía.

Y nada…nada lo podía salvar….nada…

.

.

.

Insistir, persistir…sobrevivir…

Insistir, persistir, sobrevivir.

Insistir en su asco.

Persistir en su depravación.

Sobrevivir al él mismo.

.

.

.

Carlisle a su lado.

Todo el maldito concejo académico mirándolo de frente y él con un cigarrillo colgando de sus labios, sabiendo que le estaba prohibido fumar en aquel lugar, no le importaba una mierda. Se reía de todos, se burlaba de cada uno de aquellos malditos viejos que lo miraban con miedo, con asco y uno que otro con hambre.

Su cuerpo enorme y delgado sentado en la silla en actitud de "me importa un carajo cada uno de ustedes, sobre todo tú padre" los retaba, quería ver quien se atrevía a volverle a decir lo del cigarrillo.

- Es inadmisible que algo así ocurra en esta universidad señor Cullen, su hijo ha herido a la hija del decano Lewis.

Edward se carcajeó escandalosamente, mientras que el padre de la chica lo observaba con odio.

- ¡Es un maldito cínico!

El muchacho dio una pitado y sólo contestó.

- ¿La lastime? Cuando ella gritaba no era de dolor señor, cada latigazo le aseguro fue para ella una caricia.

- ¡Edward!- Carlisle alzó su voz de fuerte manera.

El rostro del muchacho cambió de manera radical, se removió en la silla y alzó su cabeza de manera arrogante.

- Su hijo debería ir a la cárcel.

Los ojos azules profundos del presidente de Cullen Co dio un vistazo frío sobre cada uno de los hombres que miraban a su muchacho…ese niño malvado que no le importaba poner su nombre bajo en juicio de todos aquellos que lo juzgaban.

Sacó unos papeles de su enorme portafolio, se colocó sus gafas de manera lenta y con el mismo tono de voz con que manejaba a más de cincuenta mil empleados en el mundo habló.

- Su hija, decano, ha experimentado durante tres años ciertas practicas sexuales tanto en esta universidad como fuera de ésta.

- ¡Miente!

Carlisle alzó su mirada y la centró en el hombre, padre de la chica.

- ¿En serio decano? Yo no oculto quien es mi muchacho- volteó hacia su hijo quien aburrido contaba una y otra vez los libros y trataba de hacer figuras con el humo _yo se quien es él _– es tonto que usted oculte quien es su hija, tengo pruebas, citas médicas de las veces que la han lastimado, firmas de usted en cada hospital, 1998 su amante Jonathan Davies….- y sin que la voz calmada cambiara, Carlisle fue dando detalles terribles y escabrosos sobre "la nena" hija del decano.

- ¡Basta! Su hijo es un maldito monstruo, eso es lo que es, toda la facultad de derecho le teme, los profesores no lo soportan, siempre discute con ellos, nada le importa.

Tony Masen centro sus ojos sobre los diez hombres que estaban frente a él, se levantó con fuerza y prendió un nuevo cigarrillo.

- Me odian porque son unos idiotas que no saben una mierda, me odian porque soy más inteligente y me odian porque no he querido follar con la mitad de ellos ¿no es así profesor Stern? – le guiño el ojo al pelirrojo quien tenía una malsana obsesión por el muchacho, el guiño en vez de ofenderlo lo excitó más. Su ética de judío de clase alta de Atlanta fue cuestionada frente a aquel muchacho que mandó todo a la basura cuando por primera vez al chico sentado en la última fila del enorme salón de clases le preguntó de manera brutal sobre si se habían atrevido a juzgar a Dios culpable cuando permitió el exterminio judío en la segunda guerra mundial.

Al escuchar que el chico era un asqueroso animal perverso se atrevió de manera temblorosa a insinuarse, lo peor fue que el monstruo perfecto le dio una mirada malvada y oscura, haciendo que el viejo sintiera un vértigo aterrador del que nunca se había recuperado.

El rector de la universidad entendía que no podría ir en contra de aquella poderosa familia, pero la presión del decano y de varios de los maestros no le daba más opción.

- Señor Cullen su hijo puede retirarse durante un año, y después podrá volver, cuando todo esto se halla calmado, se lo aseguro que la hija del decano no volverá a esta universidad.

- ¡Richard!

- ¡Basta ya Carl! Tú hija es una depravada, eso lo sabemos, no voy a permitir que la universidad se vea envuelta en un escándalo tan sólo porque está obsesionada con los golpes y con el hijo del señor Cullen.

Edward se acercó hacia el decano y le puso su mano en su hombro, el hombre intentó quitarlo, pero la presión de la mano del muchacho los sostuvo, cual garra de halcón atrapando una presa.

- Nos divertimos Carl, su niña es una delicia.

El viejo se levantó con todas sus fuerzas, Edward se retiró soltando una carcajada, esperaba que el hombre lo golpeara, una mirada de reto de los ojos verdes, esperando el golpe, pero dos de los maestros lo detuvieron, el hombre resoplaba con furia.

- Maldito hijo de puta.

Carlisle de manera evidente suspiró resignado: el rostro, la sonrisa y el gesto que su hijo era el rostro y el gesto de Lizzy, ellos que parecían lejanos de toda moral y de toda humanidad.

Llevó su mano a su chaqueta y sacó su chequera.

- Resarciré todo daño- sintió los miles de cuchillos que Edward le lanzaba.

- Oh si padre, paga cada puto daño, todos los malditos dólares no son nada para tú niño.

Las palabras siempre tenían una segunda intención, se había prometido castigar al padre. Lo ofendía cada vez que lo veía. Para Edward su padre no sólo era el que le había dado su sangre, para él, Carlisle, era su enemigo, su amor, su odio…su amor. Todo aquello que él no era, todo aquello que él amaba, todo aquello que él odiaba. Su sangre, toda su sangre en él, su rabia concentrada, su irremediable amargura, su alma escindida, los horizontes y las lejanías donde su padre era todo, donde Carlisle era su ideal, su cielo, su paraíso prohibido, su padre que lo había expulsado al mundo de Lizzy Masen, ella que era el infierno. Carlisle Cullen al que él miraba desde lo alto como si éste fuese un dios demiurgo al que él amaba hasta la medula al que él odiaba hasta la asfixia.

Fue así que en "amable donación" dio cinco millones para la universidad de Harvard y todos callaron, pero Edward con profundo aburrimiento e indiferencia y como manera de pisotear el dinero de papi Cullen se retiró de la universidad…no sin antes llamar a la niña del decano Lewis y darle una muy "sentimental" despedida.

.

.

.

Insistir, resistir…sobrevivir.

Hundía desesperadamente la nariz en el cabello de la mujer _maldita sea ¿qué demonios de olor era ese? _

Estaba totalmente borracho, esa noche había salido de cacería al bar más lejano de Boston, un lugar donde todos los desadaptados, nihilistas y esquizofrénicos de todo el mundo universitario concurrían, nunca se sentaba con nadie, es más les huía como a la plaga _idiotas _hablando de la muerte, el dolor, la igualdad y del orden mundial, niños ricos con poses de intelectuales de tercera. Los miraba como se miran a unas cucarachas fastidiosas que obstruían su paso. Al final, Edward los veía a todos a mediana edad con autos de millones, obesos, propensos a enfermedades cardiacas, con dos amantes y tratando de que sus hijos no pensaran lo mismo que ellos. Edward sabía que al final todos eran unos malditos traidores de sus propias creencias, una mueca frente a todos ellos un _¡jódanse imbéciles! ¿Qué creen? Somos una generación podrida que está demasiado ocupada en esnifar coca, hundirse en cualquier agujero que le de placer para no morir de aburrimiento._

Todos lo conocían, pero nadie se atrevía a mirarlo de frente, traía el mito de Harvard, el apellido Cullen sobre sus espaldas y una marca tácita de animal peligroso en su frente.

Cada noche se sentaba en la misma mesa. Bebía como un buey y luego caminaba por todo el lugar hasta que una chica tonta que babeaba lo seguía, a veces se las follaba en el auto, en una calle cualquiera y -una que otra- las llevaba a un hotel. Al día siguiente ni se acordaba de ellas y los fines de semana se aprestaba a sodomizar a la chica de turno, y si ésta era buena y no gritaba demasiado, quizás…quizás estaría con ella dos semanas más, tal vez tres.

Hizo una mueca al recordar como Harvard levantó su dedo acusador para juzgar lo que hacía y como Yale -de mente liberal- lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos. Una mañana un chico se le acercó y dejó una pequeña tarjeta en su casillero. Aprender, aprender, él no llegó a aquella universidad a aprender él, "niño amable" llegó a enseñar y en menos de un mes era el rey del muy exclusivo grupo de sexo perverso que allí existía.

Se levantó de la mesa, dio una visión periférica a todo el lugar, caminó y olfateó como zorro y una chica de cabello oscuro se topó de frente a él, la chica de ojillos asustados parpadeó con timidez, ésta vestía con unos jeans pegados, una chaqueta de cuero marrón y la blusa más fea que él había visto en su vida. Un hola, y la voz de aquella le pareció tonta, todo en ella era tonto, le iba a decir que no le interesaba las golfas de aspecto tímido, pero la chica hizo un movimiento y su melena arrojó sobre él un olor, y como si una maldita fuerza lo atrajera hundió su nariz en aquel cabello. Una melancolía de niñez, una ausencia y un tratar de recordar algo lo llevó a agarrar a la chica y sin mediar nada la llevó al hotel.

No preguntó su nombre, no le permitió hablar, la desnudó en tres segundos y se hundió en ella de forma desesperada. Quería llegar, entender cual era el olor que ella despedía de su cuerpo, de alguna manera fue tierno y brutal con ella, como perro hambriento se vio olfateando su piel y su cabello _¿qué maldito olor es este? ¡Maldición! ¿Qué olor era ese? _

Durante toda la noche trató de llegar a la esencia misma de la mujer, cada embestida era la búsqueda para tratar de arrancar, poseer y extraer el extraño perfume de esa chica. Al final ella pidió piedad cuando su cuerpo magullado y lastimado por las ansias caníbales de aquel hombre le hicieron saber a ella que aquel chico que no la miró nunca, que no le habló durante toda la noche, estaba siendo presa de un delirio que se salía de su control. Todo en él era terriblemente solitario, tremendamente doloroso y repleto de un hambre eterna, al final en el último orgasmo ella gimió de tristeza y dos lágrimas recorrieron su rostro.

A las seis de la mañana con apenas dos horas de sueño, ella despertó y lo vio sentado en una silla lejos de ella. En silencio se vistió, arregló su cabello y se dispuso a huir.

- Cambia de ropa, ponte zapatos altos y corta tú cabello, mañana nos vemos aquí.

- Mi nombre es Shandra.

- No me interesa tú nombre, mañana te espero aquí.

- ¿Y sí digo que no?

Edward volteó y le brindó una mueca burlona.

-Cambia de ropa.

La chica salio sin despedirse _maldito cabrón de mierda _pensó, pero cada paso que la alejaba del hotel era pensado y repensado…sabia que iba a volver, no le importaba si el mal nacido adonis de Yale sólo la follaba de manera brutal…él era decadente y divino y ella era solitaria y estúpida.

Edward cerró los ojos con furia…al despejarse la borrachera el olor se había esfumado y sólo era una vulgar esencia de ocho dólares. Sus malditos sentidos le había hecho una mala jugada ¿de donde mierda había venido ese perfume? ¿Y por que se había sentido casi feliz con el? De alguna manera la alucinación le trajo a su cuerpo ternura, sosiego y un deseo enfermo que jamás había sentido.

Al día siguiente Shandra volvió, vestida de diferente manera y con altos zapatos de un color rojo oscuro, y él la esperó ebrio tratando de volver al perfume que lo enloqueció la noche anterior, pero éste se había ido para siempre, derrotado y furioso entendió que el olor era sólo una extensión de la melancolía por lo que no existía y por que no tendría, melancolía que ya no podía controlar y que venía hacia él sin que su voluntad de hierro la pudiese frenar.

La maldad hizo presencia y en dos meses sometió a la niña a su depravación insana hasta que al fin ella huyó de Yale llena de terror ante el hecho que un día más a su lado y el amor que amenazaba por brotar en ella dejase que él la poseyera por completo. No había más peligroso que desear que el diablo te amase….era permitir la destrucción y saber que a pesar del sacrificio éste te escupiría en la cara.

.

.

.

Diciembre 2001

Tenía una cita de amor.

Llevaría flores.

_¿Qué te gustarían mi amor?_

_¿Rosas?_

_No, tú no eres de rosas._

_¿Jazmines? ¡No! Lizzy amaba los malditos Jazmines._

_No, margaritas… ¿te gustan las margaritas?_

Ese día estaba ella cumpliendo años _dos años linda…_

Si, ese día tenía una cita de amor.

Mía lo estaba esperando.

.

.

.

Las geografías cambiaban y los cuerpos también, pero la serpiente en él se negaba a mudar de piel.

Estaba en Nueva York, finales del otoño y en el enorme hotel Astoria les sonreía a las chicas que estaban frente a él. Desnudas "jugaban" y él sólo esperaba…esperaba…

Jessica.

_¿Nos iremos lejos gatito?_

_Donde tú quieras Jess._

_¿En serio bebé? He esperado por ti Eddie, ¿vamos a ser felices?_

_Claro que si linda, vamos a ser felices, tú y yo._

_¿Será como antes? Juntos ¿ya me perdonaste Edward? Tendremos otros bebés Edward, otros y está vez serán sanos…voy a estar bien te lo prometo ¡te amo gatito! ¡Nunca he dejado de hacerlo! Tú sabes porque lo hice, pero yo sólo te amo a ti, será como antes, te lo prometo, será como antes… ¿me amas no es así Eddie?_

Tras el teléfono sonreía.

Era tan asquerosamente fácil, fue tan fácil hacer que ella volviera, ni siquiera tuvo que rogar, al menos no tuvo que deshacerse en maldita mentiras ¿amarla? ¿Otros hijos? ¿Y Mía? ¿Dónde quedaba ella? En el olvido del mundo sin imaginación, insulso y amuñecado de Jessica Stanley, en aquel donde ser madre era para ella algo que no importaba, algo que no entendía.

_Te amo linda…seremos como al principio, te lo prometo._

La escuchó llorar, le daba a ella lo que siempre quería, sólo él la conocía, le daba un poco de la heroína fatídica de su amor salvaje y ella corría estúpidamente creyendo que finalmente él le fuese a dar lo que jamás le dio, Jessica corría en pos de un sueño, corría para llegar al fin del arco iris donde el tesoro del corazón sangrante Edward Cullen fuese suyo.

El escenario estaba preparado, había llamado a Jacob a los diez minutos de hablar con ella y con tono burlón le restregó en la cara que su flamante esposa, muñeca rubia en unas horas estaría en cualquier maldita parte.

- Ven acá precioso- una de las mujeres con falsa voz de gata sexy, lo invitó a la cama- estamos cansadas de esperar, no querrás decepcionarnos Tony.

Edward les ofreció una sonrisa de niño triunfador.

- No, claro que no- caminó hacía ellas- nadie puede decir que Anthony Masen no les da a las mujeres justo lo que ellas quieren.

¡Maldición!

Les dio más, mucho más. Una de ellas salió gritando de la habitación.

- ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Eres un maldito sádico! Britney larguemos de aquí ¿quieres morir?

Pero la otra chica estupefacta no podía ni moverse, en unos minutos descubrió que lo que sabía de sí misma no era verdad, temblaba de excitación y miedo, aún tenía la correa en su cuello y estaba empezando a respirar.

-¿Quieres irte Britney? La noche apenas comienza.

La mujer parpadeó, miró el hombre desnudo frente a ella que la observaba como un águila a punto de digerir un pequeño ratón. Podía escapar, él le dio la oportunidad…podía escapar, volver a su casa, tratar de olvidar, la rutina de chica de minifalda y discoteca, escuela, amigos, un novio normal, sexo normal y orgasmos dados en un baño para después compartir un cigarrillo o un porro de marihuana como acto de anarquía frente a todos….pero no…niña Britney de pelo rubio teñido y piel falsamente bronceada se quedo allí, ella era como un pajarillo que inexorablemente deseaba chocarse contra una enorme ventana de cristal.

Al día siguiente la muerte de Jessica le llegó como un rumor vago de otro mundo, como una noticia que se escucha y que simplemente no analizas…el odio hacia ella lo había insensibilizado, no sentía nada, Jessica y su áurea de niña rota y sin corazón se habían finalmente ido y él sin agradecimientos y melancolía por aquella que algún día le salvó la vida la dejo ir.

_¿Me amaste gatito?_

Oh si, en algún lugar.

En algún momento del tiempo.

En un universo lejano.

Mas Tony Masen atendiendo al rencor que sostenía su vida, ni siquiera en la muerte le dio esa satisfacción.

_Nunca._

Su madre estaría orgullosa.

_Fue fácil ¿no es así bebé?_

.

.

.

Y Jacob Black y él juntos, en Yale, establecieron en la universidad un silencioso campo de batalla.

Durante años Jacob soportó la mirada reconcentrada de Edward Cullen sobre su hombro y durante años escuchó como éste se convirtió en un mito tenebroso en todo el lugar.

-¿No te cansas Edward?- una noche se encontraron en el mismo bar que solía ser su terreno de cacería.

- No.

- ¿No hay en ti ni un mínimo de culpa?

Se levantó de la mesa, dejó un billete sobre ella y en un mínimo de segundo frente a frente ambos se miraron.

- ¿La tienes tú?- Jacob se apartó dos pasos.

- Yo soy mejor.

-No, no lo eres, enfréntalo Jake, no lo eres, somos iguales, al menos yo no voy por el mundo haciendo el teatrito de niño bueno, leyendo libros que no entiendes y con un aire de maldita victima, no te acerques a mi, no tienes las agallas para enfrentarme- caminó dos pasos lejos.

-No, tengo una madre diferente- si, porque sólo Jacob Black sabía que botones tenía que presionar.

Edward volteó y como un toro ciego se fue por la cara de su amigo y casi destruyen todo el lugar…ambos enredados en las mismas rutinas: golpes, sangre y un pasado que los unía y que detestaban…golpearse era para ambos como respirar.

Al final del último año escolar una chica de ojos azules tocó su puerta, venía por el mito romántico tenebroso que su novio Jake Black odiaba, y muerta de curiosidad morbosa descubrió que Tony Masen era mucho más de lo que las palabras repletas de rabia contaban.

En Harvard como en Yale él era la metáfora de la ruleta rusa.

.

.

.

Graduado a los veinticuatro años de edad de Yale, no le importó un comino, ni siquiera fue a la maldita ceremonia. Ese día estaba demasiado borracho para siquiera moverse y el sólo hecho de causarle malestar a los viejos cara de culos imbéciles de los maestros, a toda la comunidad educativa que rogaba porque al fin se graduara y a los cientos de estudiantes de la escuela de negocios de Yale que siempre lo envidiaron, le temieron y –secretamente- admiraron no iría, por supuesto no fue una sorpresa para nadie, presentían que Edward Cullen haría semejante desaire tan sólo para patearle el orgullo a toda la universidad que vio en el joven heredero de la más enorme fortuna de América -y que seguramente sería una de las manos de hierro que manejaría la economía- un instrumento para elevar la arrogancia de haber tenido en sus salones al summun del mundo capitalista.

Al final haciendo su exposición de su tesis Edward Cullen de vaqueros rotos, cabello cobre largo y salvaje; con una resaca de tres días y aún con el olor a la jornada de sexo descorazonado de los días anteriores dejó a todos estupefactos con su teoría sobre como destruir una economía de mercados en dos años.

Los jurados temblaron ante la lógica de semejante hipótesis, nadie sabía que escribió su tesis entre el aburrimiento y el hastío acompañado de grandes cantidades de alcohol y que sólo lo hizo para abofetear los preceptos idiotas que sostenían toda la mentalidad rapaz del tío Sam.

Al menos tenían el consuelo de que aquel genio maligno era hijo de un hombre que representaba los preceptos a destruir.

Desapareció por varios días hasta que su padre lo encontró en un viejo hotel a las afueras de Boston.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a la graduación Edward? Tu madre y yo estamos muy orgullosos- Carlisle dio una vista periférica al lugar y a su hijo, la habitación era un desastre de cervezas, colillas de cigarrillos y botellas de vino barato y Edward era un animal enfurruñado de cabello largo y ojos de insomnio, rogaba que no hubiese una jeringuilla de heroína o alguna pistola cerca.

-¿Mi madre?- una mueca cínica se esbozó en su cara- Lizzy debe estarlo.

-No habló de ella Edward.

- ¿No? No conozco otra madre.

El rostro siempre tranquilo de Carlisle se descompuso, podía soportar la indiferencia y la grosería de su hijo, pero no podía soportar la deslealtad y el egoísmo hacia Esme.

-¡Basta ya! Rómpeme el corazón si eso te satisface, ódiame todo lo que quieras, pero ¡jamás! ¡Jamás Edward Anthony Cullen! Irrespetes el amor de Esme hacia ti ¡no lo permito!

El muchacho aspiró con fuerza, sólo él sabía cuántas noches el perfume de Esmerald Platt lo salvó de que la mierda le llegara al cuello. Le dio a su padre la espalda, pateó tres latas de cerveza que llevaban días esparcidas en aquel cuarto que parecía más una cochera y preguntó.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Cullen Co Edward, ella te espera.

-¡No!

-Es tuya.

-No, es de Emmett de Alice, no mía.

- Es de todos, hijo, Emmett tiene diecinueve años, Alice es un bebé aún y es hora de que tomes el control de lo que te pertenece.

- ¿Vas a retirarte?

- De la presidencia, a tú edad yo manejaba ese monstruo Edward.

Una sonrisa cínica que presagiaba una pregunta llena de doble sentido llego hasta la voz del muchacho.

-¿Me darás todo el maldito poder?

El padre tembló, si, él también había leído la tesis, no podía dudar, era su hijo o no era nadie, Emmett demasiado dulce, y Alice demasiado libre.

-Te daré el control sobre la empresa.

- ¿Las decisiones?

-Así es.

-¿Negocios?

-Todo, acciones, bancos, control, cincuenta mil trabajadores, todo, yo sólo seré un asesor.

-No me tientes Carlisle, quizás me aburra y destruya todo.

El padre bajó la cabeza, sabía que Edward podría destruir todo por mera diversión, tan sólo por venganza, pateando todo el apellido Cullen y una tradición de 100 años, pero ese era el momento en que tácitamente le decía cuanto lo amaba y que si destruir la enorme empresa le daba un poco de sosiego en cuanto su odio hacia él, simplemente se lo daría, era una promesa hecha hacía ya veinticuatro años, el día que nació _te lo prometo, te lo prometo…nadie te va a hacer daño _promesa que no cumplió pues como siempre se vio perdiéndolo todo frente a Elizabeth Masen.

-Si eso quieres Edward, eso tendrás.

El muchacho de espaldas a él, fumando un cigarrillo se quedó en silencio por largos minutos, Carlisle observaba el enorme tatuaje, los músculos en tensión, el cabello que caía en cascadas rojizas, el gesto enigmático heredado de su madre, su hijo hermoso y dañado, dio dos pasos cortos, deseaba tocarlo aunque fuese un segundo, pero el muchacho al presentir que el padre se acercaba demasiado, se alejó, un leve toque y no sabría que hacer, si abrazarlo o matarlo.

-Deja los sentimentalismos conmigo Carlisle, no es hora y nunca lo será.

-¿Qué ocurrió en Chicago Edward?

-Ya lo sabes.

-No, no me lo has contado, y tu abuelo Anthony no me lo dirá y Jessica está muerta ¿Qué carajo ocurrió en Chicago? ¿Qué paso el día que Lizzy murió?

El muchacho se movió como animal acorralado, se puso la camiseta de manera furiosa, metió dos mudas de ropa sucia dentro de su mochila y agarró las llaves de su moto.

-No huyas.

-¿Para qué preguntas lo que ya sabes? Lo que ella era capaz de hacer- contestó furioso.

-Cuéntamelo.

-¡No!- tiró el cigarrillo al piso y como alma que lleva el diablo salió de la habitación, se topó con los guardaespaldas y con los tres autos que los acompañaban.

Carlisle salió tras él.

-Edward, Cullen Co, te estará esperando hijo, para lo que quieras _aunque sea para que la destruyas _el poder es tuyo, es todo tuyo.

No volteó a mirar a su padre, prendió la moto y simplemente corrió.

.

.

.

El sonido de una moto llegó a sus oídos, el viejo no puso atención al rugir del motor que estallaba detrás de él.

Cada semana iba al pequeño supermercado que quedaba a cinco calles de su casa a comprar los víveres para encerrarse y no tener contacto con nadie. El salir era la única cosa que se permitía en su rutina de soledad y malos recuerdos.

Caminaba con la bolsa hacía su auto viejo y luego de manera furtiva iba al centro de la ciudad y se quedaba mirando el enorme afiche en la agencia de viajes. La imagen de la torre Eiffel lo hacía meramente feliz, era como si al mirarla se pudiese abstraer de todo lo que su vida era: momentos de profunda nostalgia y un escape a la ruina de las cosas comunes que su vida de hombre anciano le significaba. Se paraba allí durante dos horas y con sus ojos verdes viajaba a Paris y caminaba las calles de aquella gran ciudad que conocía de punta a punta por sus libros de viajes y el tesoro del libro que su hija le había regalado cuando él cumplió cincuenta años años.

Un viejo mediocre y sus sueños mediocres, sonreía de manera amarga, esas eran las palabras que Lizzy le decía cada vez que en sus arranques de crueldad lo quería lastimar tan sólo porque él se negaba a complacerla.

Tomó las llaves de su auto y con mano temblorosa intentó abrir la puerta, pero de pronto el rugido de la moto estalló en sus oídos, volteó y el conductor de la máquina que portaba un casco negro se paró frente a él e hizo un pare seco y amenazante, estaba aterrado.

- Llévese la bolsa de comida si desea- rebuscó en sus bolsillos para sacar los cien dólares que le quedaba y dárselos para que lo dejara en paz.

- ¿Quién dice que necesito tu maldito dinero Anthony?

El viejo tiró la bolsa al suelo, podía soportarlo todo, pero no aquella voz, no de nuevo. La voz del chico hambriento y enfermo parado unos años atrás en medio de la lluvia rogando por algo era un momento en su vida que jamás olvidaría, la crueldad de Elizabeth puesta en su boca.

- Edward.

Lo vio quitarse el casco y quiso llorar _iguales como dos gotas de agua…iguales._

- Hola abuelo- la enorme Harley acrecentó el rugido y ésta dio dos vueltas alrededor del auto- ¿te da gusto verme?

Anthony trató de llevar sus manos atrás para abrir la puerta y escapar.

- ¡No abras la puta puerta!

- Por favor hijo- se llevó sus manos a su cara, el muchacho lo avergonzaba- soy un viejo idiota ¿qué quieres? ¿Qué quieres? He pagado con creces todo lo que dije e hice, déjame en paz.

- ¡No hables! ¡No quiero escucharte!

- ¿A que has venido Edward?

- Vine a ver como te pudres viejo.

- Pues mira, lo hago lentamente.

- Me lo debes.

- Te lo debo Edward, mírame hijo, me pudro- llevó sus manos al bolsillo _¡malditos cigarrillos! ¿Dónde los deje? _Su corazón se aceleró al ver como su nieto gigantesco se bajaba de la moto _¡va a matarme! _y Anthony Masen en ese momento pensó que se lo merecía.

- Toma- con fuerza puso la cajetilla de cigarrillos en su pecho.

El viejo comenzó a llorar frente a él, se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca mientras que el niño terrible le prendió el cigarro.

- ¿No tendré perdón? ¿No es así Tony?

- No.

Levantó la mirada y se quedo observando, nunca lo había tocado y nunca le dio una palabra de cariño, ni siquiera tuvo compasión de él en aquellos días en el hospital. Los ojos de sentencia de aquel muchacho lo decían todo, era merecedor de su odio y no existía Dios posible que lograra que Edward Cullen albergara en su corazón algo de compasión por él.

- ¿A que has venido?

- Vine a pagarte- las palabras fueron aterradoras- vine a pagarte cada cosa que hiciste por mi abuelo- se acercó y le susurró al oído- te debo mucho.

La quijada del anciano tembló y luego bajó los ojos con resignación, la saliva y el miedo se aglomeraron en su garganta y empezó a toser hasta casi ahogarse, el cigarrillo cayó al suelo, intentó recogerlo, pero la bota del muchacho lo apagó de manera furiosa. Anthony no se atrevió a levantarse, la bota a unos centímetros de la mano y éste sin piedad hubiese roto todos los dedos de su frágil mano.

- ¿Fuiste siempre tan débil Anthony?

- No, no siempre, yo soy hijo de esos hombres a quien el amor lo destruyó.

-¡Maldito seas!

El grito seco paralizó al hombre, quien se sentó en el suelo. Un hombre gordiflón quien venía con sus alimentos vio la escena y se acercó:

- ¿Está bien abuelo?

La mueca cínica se dibujó en el rostro del muchacho.

- Si ¿estás bien abuelo?

Anthony levantó la mano hacia el hombre.

- No se preocupe amigo, estoy bien, mi nieto me ayuda.

- ¿Está seguro?

- ¡Largo!- dio dos pasos frente al gordo y se le enfrentó de manera furiosa, el hombre casi salta, pudo jurar que los ojos del chico eran rojos, se alejó fingiendo caminar de manera normal, pero corría.

- Ayúdame a levantar Edward.

Mas el chico no lo hizo, éste bajo al nivel del viejo, respiró profundamente y su rostro se transformó en algo que el abuelo no había visto jamás: un niño asustado que buscaba paz.

- ¿Soy su hijo abuelo?

- No te atormentes con eso niño.

- ¿Soy su hijo?

Oh hubiese podido tener piedad, hubiese podido mentirle, pero no podía, verlos a ambos era como ver el reflejo de un espejo.

- Todo, cada cosa, hasta la voz, como caminas, como te mueves, cada cosa Edward.

Exhalo con tranquilidad y su hermoso rostro volvió a ser de piedra.

- Entonces no hay nada que hacer, vine buscando una maldita respuesta y siempre me encuentro que ella tiene la última palabra en todo, siempre, un paso adelante, siempre abuelo, jamás hay descanso para mí.

- Deja de luchar contra ella Edward, es más fuerte que todos nosotros, deja de luchar contra ella, deja de amarla un poco.

- ¿Lo has hecho tú?

Un silencio.

- No.

El muchacho se paró, se alejó varios pasos, recogió los alimentos que estaban en el suelo, abrió la puerta trasera y los tiró allí con desgano. Caminó hacia la moto, se puso su casco, se acercó peligrosamente al anciano que como viejo títere aceptaba que no podía contra el amor que todo lo destruye, algo golpeó su pantalón, una lluvia de billetes sobre él, levantó la cara con vergüenza.

-Ahí está tú pago viejo, por todo lo que hiciste por mi, por todo- y el rugido del motor atronador no permitió escuchar sus últimas palabras, dio gracias por ello, seguramente éstas tenían dardos envenenados que lastimaban su corazón.

Dos años después un hombre vestido de negro vino a su casa y le dejó un sobre: Pasajes a Paris, una estadía de dos meses en el mejor hotel de la ciudad. Anthony Masen supo que el muchacho loco que lo odiaba le daba ese regalo no como un acto de perdón si no como un acto de piedad…quizás en alguna parte de aquella humanidad producto de Elizabeth el muchacho entendió que ambos eran víctimas de ella y que el amarla había castrado sus sueños y su vida.

.

.

.

Y se hundió en las calles de todo el país. Dejo atrás todo, no era un Cullen, no era un Masen, no era Tony y no era Edward, sólo era un hombre y su naturaleza rugiente. No iba en busca de sí mismo, no buscaba ninguna respuesta, no iba en búsqueda de las grandes cosas que hacían cambiar a un hombre.

Días en que sólo lo alimentaba una lata de cerveza y dos paquetes de cigarrillos, días en que dormía horas y horas perdiéndose en un sueño que inconcientemente lo llevara a un lugar feliz.

Iba de ciudad en ciudad arrastrando consigo la inmoralidad que lo sostenía, sonreía de manera mecánica a cuanta mujer veía en el camino y las arrastraba con él a lugares y antros terribles donde al final las dejaba sin siquiera decir adiós, se metía en cuanta pelea callejera existía o buscaba lugares oscuros donde toda esa América de mascadores de chicles y gente ignorante sólo gruñían como respuesta.

Durante un mes estuvo con forajidos sin nombre que andaban en viejas motos y sólo buscaban sembrar la anarquía en los lugares donde se quedaban.

¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te llamas? Y nunca hubo ninguna contestación, sólo decía el primer nombre que se le ocurría y al final se marchaba dejando atrás todo el rastro de su silencio, de sus puños y del caos que él era maestro en sembrar, al final del día sentado mirando hacia la nada, con actitud de zombi trataba de recordar ¿qué cosa era él? Parpadeaba profusamente y la respuesta no venía, por momentos todo era oscuridad en su cabeza.

A los seis meses despertó en un callejón sucio oliendo a borrachera eterna, sin dinero y con la extraña sensación de que había vuelto a la misma parte.

Se paró y comenzó a caminar a pleno medio día, poco a poco la luz del sol lo llevó a reconocer aquel lugar ¡No! las mismas calles, las mismas malditas calles de donde quería huir, era como si llevado por un instinto primario e inconciente su alma y su corazón lo empujaran siempre allí: Frente a la casa donde había vivido con su madre.

Soltó una carcajada ahogada y escupió el pavimento, era un viejo amante desconsolado que volvía al mismo lugar donde le habían arrancado el corazón.

Sentado en las escaleras por horas entendió que por mucho que quisiera huir siempre volvería al mismo lugar, que por mucho que cambiara de nombres o de espacios la sangre y el alma eran las mismas, él era Masen, era Cullen, era Tony y era Edward…no había escapatoria y todo era irreparable.

Buscando un teléfono para llamar a Catherine una imagen lo sorprendió, la imagen reflejada en el enorme aparador de un almacén en pleno Chicago, él, se observó con ojos clínicos y casi vomita de asco: era la imagen de la auto compasión, y de la lastima, que repugnante y que patético era ¿eso era lo que había caminado con él en esos meses? ¡Maldita mierda! ¿En que momento Edward Cullen se había transformado en un mocoso idiota que trasegaba por el mundo sintiendo pena de él? Descomponiéndose lentamente ¡no! él no era eso, ¡nunca! Él era el líder que dirigía su furia hacia todos, nadie debía tenerle compasión y pena ¿Qué cosa asquerosa era eso? Durante años fue la sombra oscura, la contradicción, la dialéctica de todo lo bueno y noble que existía ¿Por qué tenía que cambiar ahora? ¿Por qué seguir los preceptos de una moralidad que detestaba?

Maldición.

Dorian Gray, acuchilló el cuadro maldito porque al final sintió vergüenza de él mismo ¡idiota! Permitió que las mareas de la bondad supuesta lo arrastraran hasta el fin, la daga en el corazón del retrato, permitió que todos vieran el monstruo en la superficie creyendo que así volvería a la pureza del corazón….al final el arrepentimiento y la piedad no sirvieron de nada.

Edward no haría eso, descubrió que odiaba aquel libro, descubrió que aquel hombre de belleza perfecta había traicionado todo lo aprendido y sólo buscó la aceptación en un mundo de simplezas y gentes de "buen corazón".

Nunca más volvería allí, nunca volvería a sentir lastima de sí mismo, nunca más nadie sabría que en su alma existía un niño pequeño solitario y tembloroso que se arrinconaba en una esquina y buscaba un poco de amor y de ternura ¡jamás!

.

.

.

Irremediable.

El sol sale todos los días en su monótono ciclo.

Inevitable:

La gente nace aún en los lugares más terribles del mundo

La gente muere y no importa quien.

Todo se pudre,

Todo renace.

Nadie escapa a quien es, nadie se salva de su herencia.

Cullen Co.

Monstruo creado por Ernest Cullen, un hombre quien estéril de corazón creo la enorme compañía para así representarse a él mismo en aquella mole sin compasión que tragaba todo a su paso. Cíclope en lo alto de la ciudad que devoró todo a su paso, almas y vidas, sobre todo aquellas que eran portadoras del apellido Cullen….

.

.

.

Irremediable….

Junio 2005

Llamó a Carlisle y le dijo que en dos días estaría tomando el control de la empresa.

_-No puedes interferir en nada, haré lo que quiera y sólo yo tomaré las decisiones._

_-Cullen Co es tuyo Edward._

_-¿Para bien o para mal?_

_-Ernest la construyó pensando en ti, mi padre y yo sólo fuimos intermediarios, pero si quieres muchacho yo continuo, quizás el piano hijo, él te está esperando._

La contestación fue rotunda.

_-Quémalo._

Cortó su cabello que casi le llegaba a los hombros.

Se rasuró.

Vio el uniforme que usaría de ese día en adelante...

Ese día tomaría el control de Cullen Co

No había futuro.

No había nada.

Sólo el enorme edificio y la monstruosa empresa como extensión de sí mismo.

Si.

Lunes 7 de la mañana, no quiso que su padre lo presentara, todos sabían que tarde o temprano el hijo mayor tomaría el poder, y cada uno estaba aterrado frente a la incertidumbre.

Se paró frente al ascensor de presidencia, las puertas se abrieron y por un segundo éste se le pareció a la enorme boca de un tiburón que lo trituraría sin piedad. Entraba a ese lugar, que si bien no era el tiburón que fugazmente pensó, era un lugar sin perfume, sin música, sin alma.

Piso a piso, cinco minutos hasta llegar a la enorme oficina.

El pasillo era enorme, se le pareció al camino de un condenado antes de la maldita silla eléctrica, caminó con resolución. Empuñó sus manos atrapadas en los guantes y al final su padre, diez abogados y Catherine Cope lo esperaban.

Todos lo saludaron y él sólo beso a la amiga eterna.

- Puedes irte cariño- ella le susurró al oído- puedes irte- Cathy le daba la oportunidad de irse- no es necesario.

Le brindó una sonrisa cómplice, para después adelantarse a todo el ejército que lo esperaba.

A la semana Cullen Co gemía…cinco mil empleados despedidos.

Al mes, tres compañías descuartizadas.

Y a los seis meses el apodo de La Máquina lo definía completamente.

.

.

.

Cathy peleaba con él, renunció tres veces y él como lobo al acecho la perseguía y pateaba el piso con furia.

- No me dejes Cathy.

- ¡Maldito seas Edward! Eres inevitable como la muerte.

Ella volvía y él la llenaba de regalos y a los segundos estaban trenzados en peleas sin cuartel.

- No quiero tus regalos Edward.

- No me importa, te los mereces.

- ¿No tengo voz en eso?

- No.

- Eres un idiota impositivo, no quiero tus regalos, Thomas los detesta.

- ¡Divórciate de él! Cásate conmigo- el rostro de niño que sólo dejaba ver para ella aparecía y Cathy gemía interiormente.

- No seas ridículo Edward, te mataría a los cinco minutos, somos demasiado parecidos, además media ciudad me odiaría, todas tus amantes me lincharían.

- A la mierda linda, mi corazón sería tuyo para siempre.

Ella sonreía.

- Mi precioso, algún día alguien vendrá por ti y serás un hombre feliz….pobre chica, no sabe lo que le espera.

Los verdes orbes no parpadearon, la miraron duramente se preparaba para contestar desde su asco y cinismo.

- ¿Tú crees que Edward Cullen todo poderoso señor de la mierda quiere cursis palabras de amor Catherine Ford?

- No hables tan alto y no seas cínico conmigo, todos se enamoran Edward y quien no lo hace está muerto.

Y como siempre los golpes y las peleas en cada lugar en que ambos iban le decían a Catherine que él era en verdad un hombre muerto.

.

.

.

- ¡Fuera!

La mujer se lamía la boca, el maldito sabía delicioso, quería más.

- Podemos ir a mi casa bebé.

- ¡Largo!- la agarró del cabello, la puso frente a él- pides demasiado- sacó un fajo de billetes- compra algo bonito es lo único que tendrás de mi- le dio una patada a la puerta del auto y simplemente dejó a la mujer tirada en la calle.

Cuando se aburría de las mujeres, del lugar secreto al otro lado de la ciudad y de la depravación que allí encerraba buscaba como animal a cualquiera, alguien sin rostro, sin historia, sin palabras, sin vida y con toda la soledad y la indiferencia a cuestas.

A veces jugaba con ellas…las seducía con su presencia, se hacía desear y al final la desmembraba hasta que nada quedaba, tan sólo eran citas de follar, unos diamantes y flores que Catherine compraba con una nota al final _Adiós._

Sólo tres mujeres fueron constantes….

Linda quien habló demasiado.

Sienna quien quiso más tiempo.

_No hablar._

_No tiempo._

_No algo más._

_Citas para follar_

Y

Kate quien dijo que lo amaba.

No basto con que él la sometiera a las cadenas, los látigos, los castigos o las humillaciones ella estaba ahí siempre y él simplemente la despreciaba.

.

.

.

Desesperado, animal que no se sacia, iracundo…anhelante, asqueado…insistir, persistir, sobrevivir.

_Alguien va amarte Edward Cullen…alguien va a amarte y morirás por ella, tú mundo se vendrá a pedazos, nada será tan claro, tan profundo y tan aterrador Edward…alguien va amarte cariño._

Noviembre 2008

Una bomba silenciosa explotó en su cara, algo en la ciudad lo hizo removerse, un eco venido de alguna parte, la necesidad de oler un perfume lo puso en alerta.

Casi nunca caminaba por las calles, siempre atendía la rutina de salir de su apartamento, llegar a la torre de cristal, encerrarse allí y volver de nuevo a la cueva, tan sólo salía en las noches de cacería.

Pero ese día sintió la necesidad de caminar. En mitad de la quinta avenida paró en seco y dejo el auto estacionado en una calle cualquiera. Un animal en acecho, los ojos alerta, el olfato puesto en cautivar el olor que sólo existía en su memoria, horas y horas permitiendo que los ojos de millones de personas lo observaran.

Caminar sin rumbo fijo…pisadas fuertes, siguiendo huellas ocultas en las aceras, mirando de frente los rostros, tratando de encontrar algo mínimo que reconocer…años que no sentía semejante incertidumbre…años que no sentía esa necesidad compulsiva, como si volviese a la adolescencia y sólo la droga pudiese calmar esa desazón, pero no era algo más, algo más fuerte y doloroso, algo que lo llamaba, un lugar donde ir que no era capaz de encontrar y definir.

En la noche sólo en su apartamento la necesidad era más fuerte, llamó a una mujer anónima, la cito en el lugar de siempre y allí presa de la urgencia la mordió, la penetró, se la bebió hasta quedar seco y agotado. Viendo a la mujer estremecerse en la cama se paró frente a ella, pero la visión del cuerpo desnudo de aquella fue insatisfactorio ¿qué era? ¿Qué demonios era?

Al día siguiente lo mismo….

¡Quería estallar la puta ciudad!

Insistir.

Persistir

Sobrevivir.

¡Maldición!

La gente.

Sus empleados, todos en Cullen Co eran contagiados por aquella urgencia, corrían de un lado a otro, bajaban la cabeza cuando pasaba por el lado de cada uno, se juró que nunca miraría a nadie, nadie era importante para él.

Cansado y agotado de aquella sensación insistió en el sexo… Kate quien corrió dispuesta, esperándolo, desnuda y con la actitud de animal sumiso y ella volvió a repetir que lo amaba, y en meses en que aquellas palabras fueron asquerosas y despreciadas Edward Cullen trató de compenetrarse con el significado, pero no, le sonaron absurdas y estúpidas, como último acto de crueldad se burló de ellas, pues aquella voz y el perfume de miles de dólares que Kate usaba le causaban nauseas…._amar…amar a alguien…una maldita idea…una maldita idea…_¡mierda! Hizo su acto final con ella para dejarla allí diciéndole que no se volviera a acercar y que los abogados romperían el contrato, un auto, cien mil dólares y un collar de diamantes era su pago, salió del apartamento oscuro dando la orden de cambiar las cerraduras.

Ahogó la urgencia.

Se dio una orden de calmar la ansiedad y acalló las voces y se negó al llamado.

¡Mariconadas Edward Cullen! ¡No estás loco!

_Insistes._

_Persistes._

_Y sobrevives…y cuando te canses de todo, te esfumas._

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Cuándo van a arreglar el elevador?

- En una semana señor.

Un rugido sordo…tener que compartir el espacio con los demás, todos mirándolo como si fuese un fenómeno.

Marzo 2008.

Caminó hacia el elevador de los empleados, el ambiente estaba impregnado del perfume, se llevó la mano a su nariz _¡demonios! ¡Ahora no! ¡Nunca!_

Las puertas se habían abierto, pero él empecinado a borrar el olor por un segundo no vio que aquellas se iban a cerrar, dio un puño contra la pared, interpuso su zapato entre las puertas, éstas se abrieron y entró al elevador. Alguien a su lado, una cosilla pequeña sin forma oculta en una esquina ¿Quién era? ¿Qué importa? Le dio la espalda y con furia emanó de él su cualidad de hielo. En una semana volvería a la soledad del enorme ascensor y como siempre a la soledad del poder.

En un segundo el perfume lo volvió a atacar, pero con una orden marcial a sus sentidos Edward Cullen se dijo:

_Deja de soñar idiota, no hay nada para ti…ni siquiera la maldita idea, ni una mínima esperanza._

Y salió del ascensor.

**El resto ya lo saben.**

**Chicas les prometo que el capítulo siguiente verá la luz muy pronto.**

**Vuelvo y no me canso, a todas que me acompañan, en el FF, en Facebook, en Twitter, un millón de gracias.**

**Ámenme o Déjenme dejar comentarios es casi tan lindo como saber que Edward ese 14 de marzo finalmente dejó de buscar. **


	63. Un acto de dos I

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer, el dragón y la ninfa son míos…y de todas.**

**A todas las hermosas que leen y comentan esta historia miles de agradecimientos y besos ¡maravillosas!**

**Capítulo de transición, un poco largo, vamos hacia donde debemos ir.**

**A Elizabeth Bathory mi beta adorada eres magnifica amiga, tú sangre mi sangre, una sola sangre.**

**EL LÍMITE DEL CAOS**

**UN ACTO DE DOS.**

**Primera parte.**

**Música:**

**Wrapped around your finger: The police.**

**You know my name: Poets of fall.**

Al día siguiente Bella en píe daba de comer a su gato y a Rufus que con la cola entre las patas se resguardaba tras la chica.

- ¡Darcy!- soltó una carcajada- bebé malo, tranquilo cariño- le decía a Rufus- mamí te protege.

Carmen a su lado trataba de no mirarla demasiado; Bella trató de entablar conversación con ella, pero la mujer balbuceó, Isabella suspiró de manera impaciente.

- Yo no muerdo Carmen, deja de creer que sí hablas conmigo él te va a despedir.

La mujer sosteniéndose en la isla de la enorme cocina miraba el piso, lentamente levantó su cabeza y la miró de frente.

- Llevó siete años trabajando con él y no he hablado más de veinte oraciones señorita, y sí, él me despediría, lo sabe- se movió dos pasos y fue hacía el refrigerador- no se preocupe, estoy bien así, arreglo su casa, limpio, le cocinó…de vez en cuando y me voy, ese es mi trabajo- sacó algo de leche y cereal- Yo sé cual es mi lugar.

Isabella asistió.

- En unos meses nos iremos de este apartamento Carmen ¿te irías conmigo…con Edward?

La española de manera nerviosa vigiló que él con su presencia de gato sigiloso no apareciera.

- ¿Entonces si se va a casar con el señor?- la pregunta estaba llena de sorpresa y curiosidad.

- Si, pronto.

La mujer se persignó y murmuró algo en español. Respiró profundamente y agregó:

- Mi madre me dijo un día que uno no se casa con hombres hermosos señorita, traen el demonio con ellos.

- ¿Quién es el demonio?- y la colonia maravillosa acompañada de la forma húmeda, descalza y sin peinar de Edward Cullen se hizo presente.

Isabella sintió el vértigo que no era producto de la enfermedad, si no que era él- que en la noche anterior había prácticamente comido su boca de manera caníbal- quien le embotaba sus sentidos.

- Darcy cariño, es un diablo.

Edward miró a las dos mujeres de manera burlona.

- ¿Si?- fue al encuentro de Isabella y beso su frente- buenos días Swan- y sin importar testigos continuó con el beso primitivo de la noche anterior.

La ninfa desperezó sus miembros y se resentía estar atrapada entre vendas y suturas aguardaba cronométricamente la hora de volver al juego…. ¿cuánto debía esperar?

Catherine ayudaba, peleaba con los desafueros melodramáticos del niño terrible, era gracioso y asustador ver a semejantes fuerzas contradecirse.

Ambos discutían por todo, mientras Bella sonreía y se hundía en silencios, el papel la llamaba de nuevo, hacía unos días las voces de una nueva historia llenaban su cabeza. Luchaba contra la quietud, peleaba contra la enfermedad y luchaba con el hecho aterrador de entender que al ser esposa de alguien que respiraba dinero le daba la posibilidad tentadora de encerrarse en un estado inútil….necesitaba escribir, necesitaba producir, necesitaba salir afuera y volver al espíritu batallador de la chica que vino a la ciudad cuatro años atrás.

Veía a Edward respirar a su lado y era algo maravilloso e hipnótico, mas el ansia de escribir se hacía cada vez más fuerte, además porque ella era escritora, ese era su llamado y ese era su don, no podía posponerlo ni siquiera por el adorado sueño de ser la esposa de alguien como Edward Cullen, además él mismo la alentaba a escribir, él amaba eso de ella _Tienes que escribir nena…estoy deseando leer algo nuevo tuyo _ella sonreía, pues aquellas afirmaciones eran algo contradictorio en él, ya que siempre se tropezaba con los muros de su silencio y sus monólogos internos repletos de palabras de nuevas historias.

- ¿Qué?- él rugía- ¿qué?- se paraba frente a ella con los puños cerrados…mundos…mundos.

- Nada baby- ella le guiñaba un ojo.

- ¡Diablos Swan! eres un demonio frustrante.

Ella le sonreía con gesto infantil, mientras que él con ojos verdes "te amo pero me matan tus silencios" la observaba.

Alice y Peter sintieron la misma impotencia al ver como Isabella se resistía a la cursilería del sueño de la boda americana.

- Me preocupo por un matrimonio, no por una boda Alice- y con eso acalló los desvaríos de ambos.

En Isabella la hermanastra ya no vivía ¿para qué insistir con un baile a lo princesa? Además, ella no se casaba con el príncipe, uniría su vida a algo más maravillosamente oscuro y magníficamente perturbador, él le dijo que deseaba el circo, pero ella sabía que éste hablaba desde el deseo de complacer sus supuestos mundos rosas. No, ella le daría un matrimonio de dos, intimo, a los demás los haría participes de un compromiso que fue escrito antes de que ambos nacieran.

- Quiero una boda en el campo Alice, en la casa de tus padres.

Alice le brindó una sonrisa melancólica, entendía que su hermano sería feliz, pero también entendía- y esa petición lo confirmaba- que la unión de él con la niña extraña de Isabella Swan lo haría más inaccesible y lejano. Él entraría al mundo de Bella y allí se quedaría para siempre. No estaba resentida, algo celosa si, pero sí su hermano era feliz, ella lo era también.

- Claro cariño, es tu derecho.

- No me veas así- sentada en la cama entendió el gesto de la pequeña chica- Alice, entiende quienes somos, todos los días Edward sale al mundo, se enfrenta con miles de ojos, es juzgado por quien es y por como es.

- Yo se Bella, lo he vivido también.

- Por eso, quiero darle lo que siempre le he dado: intimidad, familia, amigos. Él no es bueno con la gente, sólo con quien ama se siente a gusto, nuestro matrimonio Alice es un paso para él, es…es un camino hacía la fe.

- Un acto de dos- la pequeña Alice entendió, se llevó las manos hacía su rostro para contener la emoción – es hermoso y lo entiendo Isabella, realmente lo entiendo- sintió la mano que despejaba sus pequeños mechones del muy fashion corte de cabello- quiero dejármelo crecer.

- Se verá hermoso.

Pequeñas conversaciones de hermanas, sintonía de personas que se aman.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Perfecto.

Isabella quien nunca tuvo hermanos comprendió como a veces debía ceder en pequeñeces que demostraran cual fuerte era el lazo que los unía.

- ¿Cuál es la mejor diseñadora de Nueva York?

Los ojillos brillaron.

- Carolina Herrera, Vera Wang, Monique Lhulier, Elie Saab- y la lista continuó mientras que Isabella sonreía.

- Quiero algo perfecto- caprichosamente suspiro- me casaré con el señor de Nueva York, debo hacerle el honor y que todas se mueran de envidia.

- ¿Maria Hamilton?- un gesto perverso.

- Maria Hamilton- una mueca de desagrado cruzo su rostro.

- ¡Si! ¡Mierda nena! Eres algo de temer.

.

.

.

Emmett desesperado le gritó como un loco desde el último piso de la impresionante torre de cristal.

- Contrata al ejercito, a todo el FBI, pon cincuenta mil cámaras en tú casa, pero por favor Edward vuelve aquí, cada día esto es más aburrido, eso de desarticular una empresa no es mi fuerte, tú eres el bueno para destruir cosas, soy demasiado blando Eddie.

Una carcajada al otro lado del teléfono.

No, no era blando, pero estaba hasta la maldita coronilla con todo el mundo a su alrededor expectante de cuan fuerte era para llenar los zapatos de su hermano mayor. Además quería descansar unos días antes de tomar el control por uno o dos meses en que Edward se iría de luna de miel, Rosalie le había hecho el reclamo de que las citas con el especialista de fertilidad eran cosa de dos; ella con su cáustico sentido del humor le dijo _"¡Que coño Emmett Cullen, estoy a punto de enamorarme del doctor y no está nada feo!" _como todo Cullen la insinuación – que el sabía que era una broma- no le gustó para nada

- Así que vuelve, deja a esa pobre chica respirar de tu insoportable presencia.

En verdad Isabella adoraba las horas con él, aunque a veces sus ojos de águila sobre ella era agotadores, la bombardeaba con preguntas:

- ¿Te duele? ¿Ya comiste? ¿Qué quieres?

Con suma paciencia ella le respondía de manera tranquila.

- Estoy muy bien ángel, todos me hacen sentir muy bien- batía sus pestañas oscuras coquetamente- estoy preparando una boda cielo.

Edward guardaba silencio, su expresión era seria, fingía indiferencia frente a la locura de todos por el matrimonio, aunque en el interior contaba las horas y los días para encadenar a Isabella Swan de manera oficial a su vida….enamorado, loco y demente, pero no ridículamente cursi.

No podía mentirse tampoco, estaba desesperado por salir del apartamento, no sólo por la cantidad de gente que últimamente lo invadía, si no porque estaba al borde de la inanición sexual, en las noches se despertaba con el sabor dulzón del sexo de Bella en sus labios.

Se desesperaba al verla tratando de verse bonita frente a él, estaba que le gritaba que no necesitaba de esas mierdas, porque así tal y como estaba era lo que él deseaba. Había aprendido que el deseo de hacer el amor con Isabella estaba de lado no sólo de su impresionante belleza física si no que estaba de lado todo lo que ella representaba, su voz, su manera de respirar, sus dedos acariciando las tapas de los libros, la manera como llevaba la cuchara a la boca y arremolinaba su lengua saboreando el pastel de chocolate que Esme le preparaba con amor; el perfume propio de su piel, sus murmullos al dormir… ¡Mierda! Y en los últimos días, ella, ella gemía… ¡gemía! Y el sonido era devastador para sus sentidos.

Necesitaba el sexo.

Necesitaba devorarla.

Comer.

Alimentarse.

Oh demonios necesitaba… ¡Diablos! ¡Diablos! ¡Diablos! Follarla….si antes de Swan la palabra representaba el acto mecánico y contundente de dejar a una mujer en los limbos de la maldita muerte, con Bella, la perversa palabra se había tornado profunda, devastadora era la representación de todo el tumultuoso desespero de su verga, de su corazón, de su alma, de su hambre.

Follar, palabra sucia y soez…era mucho más, mucho más…era hacer el amor, devorar, transgredir, poetizar, sorber, lamer, chupar…amar…amar, como el maldito y copulador animal dragoniano que él era.

Si, porque ese apodo del dragón impuesto por todos, apodo que él odió al igual que el de "La Maquina" ahora con Isabella de su lado le empezó a gustar, le gustaba pues su mujer le valido su carácter bestial, lo hizo sentirse orgulloso de su mirar desde lo alto, le celebró su fuego. Le hizo saber que cada escama, dientes, ojos de furia y rugidos desde la cueva ella los amaba como la parte de un todo….hasta su corrompido y depravado sexo eran parte de la alegría de su nena… ¡Maldición! y él era un hombre dispuesto a hacer feliz a su mujer.

Pero con la fuerza contundente de su deseo, éste exigía la salud de Isabella, tenía que verla recuperada, sana, con más peso, con sus brazos fuertes que lo abrazaran, con sus costillas curadas para que aguantara el sadismo de su pasión.

Por eso en la noche cuando él se percataba de que ella dormía, se iba desesperado al baño y se masturbaba como niño de quince años, daba gracias a que su fantasía y el perfume dormía a unos cuantos metros, el trabajo manual era más satisfactorio que cuando ella no estaba en su vida, pero sin embargo no lo era todo. Cerraba los ojos y miles de imágenes de ella venían a su mente: sus piernas abiertas prestas a recibirlo, su coñito dulce y palpitante, su piel húmeda, sus senos erectos, el cuerpo enarcado y retorciéndose de placer, sus manos tomando su cabello o dando puñetazos contra el colchón denotando cual insoportable, desesperado y casi irreal era el placer que él podía darle…venían a su oído los sonidos… ¡los sonidos!

- ¡Diablos Bella! - hacía un esfuerzo hercúleo para no gritar y despertarla cuando el clímax lo tomaba y lo dejaba seco y agotado. Se desmoronaba en el baño, sonreía. El sexo con Isabella Swan era bueno, maravilloso y lo reconciliaba con el Edward Cullen de Yale, su perversidad era su esencia y la muñeca misteriosa que hablaba con los árboles hacía que él pudiese al fin entender que su "yo interior" junto con ella estaba a salvo de todo cuestionamiento, aún el de él mismo.

¡Demonios! Mas en algún momento James volvía…él, que pretendía aún en sueños tocarla como él lo hacía lo enardecía; celos, los celos de pensar que en algún maldito lugar ese hijo de puta fantaseaba con su mujer de la misma manera, lo hacían bramar de rabia.

Volvió a la cama y sutilmente se acomodó entre cobijas y la abrazaba, lo único erótico que se permitía era introducir una mano tibia entre su pijama y rozar la piel suave y perfecta de Bella. Lo que él no sabía es que ella desde hacía varios días entendía lo que él hacía y que ella -ninfa desesperada- estaba sumida en la misma atmósfera de deseo insatisfecho.

_Oh nene…espera a que esté recuperada, vamos a hacer el amor hasta que todo explote._

La ninfa- mujer inmortal- no entendía los límites que a veces el cuerpo contingente ponía.

Se rasuró metódicamente, la loción para después de afeitar ardía como un demonio. Todo su cuerpo nervudo y musculoso gemía, su entrenador personal había vuelto y Edward le exigió todo de él, hasta que al final el pobre hombre a las ocho de la mañana se rindió ante semejante descarga.

Necesitaba eso para desahogar toda la frustración, ese día, ese día veintiocho de enero se suponía que él estaría preparándose para casarse con Isabella Swan.

Bella lo sabía.

Se paró en la puerta del baño para verlo prepararse a volver a la batalla de mundo de negocios de Nueva York.

Lo miró con avaricia, por un momento su imagen se reflejó en el espejo.

_Dios…él es un dios griego y yo parezco un espantapájaros._

Edward volteó hacía ella y sabiendo cual era su pensamiento la recorrió de arriba abajo con codicia, con aquella mirada lo dijo todo y el fantasma de las inseguridades de Isabella desaparecieron.

- Hoy era nuestra boda Edward- ella hizo un puchero.

- ¿Por qué crees que casi mato al idiota de mi entrenador personal? Esperaba este día desde que supe que eras tú, niña libros.

- Lo siento baby.

Fue hacía ella y de manera perversa deslizó su toalla para quedar desnudo, no permitiría que Bella siguiera disculpándose, el bastardo de Morris no se lo merecía.

- Pero será pronto nena- se inclinó un poco, mientras que se divertía al ver como Bella pestañeaba descontroladamente ante su desvergonzada desnudes.

- Eres un exhibicionista Cullen.

- Oh si- fue hacia ella y mordió su labio inferior- esto es para que recuerdes que yo y mi exhibicionista personalidad van a casarse contigo, el día, la hora y la fecha no importan Swan, me casaré contigo- mordió de nuevo- me casaré contigo- susurró mientras aprisionaba y ella soltaba una risilla que vibró de sus labios a los de él.- me casaré contigo, estos son mis votos, pre boda nena…me casaré contigo.

Catherine quien el día anterior había ido a su casa de tantos años, en la cual lloró como si Thomas hubiese muerto unas horas antes…se presentó frente a él vestida como la todopoderosa mano derecha de Edward Cullen.

- Vamos a trabajar.

Edward y Bella se miraron, ambos sabían el sacrificio que ella hacía por los dos.

- No querida, yo voy a trabajar, tú no- Edward se levantó de la mesa y le sirvió café y una donna de chocolate.

- Quiero ayudar Edward.

- No Catherine, te derrumbarás al entrar allí.

Cathy bajo la cabeza, si era verdad, ella no era tan fuerte. Suspiró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Lo extraño- susurró, un beso en la rubia cabeza por parte de Edward la consoló, mientras que Isabella la observaba y recordaba a Thomas Ford mientras tarareaba una canción en la claustrofóbica oficina contable, acompañó a Cathy en la melancolía y en las lágrimas.

- Lo sabemos Cathy- Isabella la invitó a acompañarla a la mesa- ven quédate conmigo hoy, ayúdame a contener a Alice y a Peter para no hacer una boda de locos y hablaremos sobre Thomas y escucharemos su música ¿no te parece un buen plan? Además- y le guiñó un ojo- entras a esa oficina e inmediatamente querrás golpear al tirano mandón del jefe.

- ¡Oye!- El tirano mandón del jefe volteó hacía ella con gesto burlón.

- No digas nada ángel, ella y yo sabemos como eres.

- Un maldito encantador- ratificó con fuerza.

- Claro que si mi amor, todo Cullen Co lo sabe- y fue hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Catherine soltó la risa al ver la dinámica de ambos, ver a ese niño triste permitirse reír y bromear era algo maravilloso y asustador

"_nada existe para mi Catherine…nada existe para mi" _ lo escuchó decir un día y ahora todo eso había cambiado y ella era feliz.

Lo observaron ponerse sus guantes y sus lentes oscuros, pararse frente a la puerta, agarrar su celular.

- Sam- su voz fue grave- espérame afuera- ordenó y todo el ambiente cambió, el dueño de Nueva York salía hacia su reino, ambas se miraron y sonrieron.

- Es hermoso- Isabella contuvo su voz la cual tomo un cariz melancólico.

- Está tratando Bella, está tratando de ser feliz.

La chica suspiró, sólo ella sabía cuanto a él le costaba, sólo ella sabía lo difícil que era.

Al subirse en el Aston Martín Edward miró hacía la autopista, años atrás todo se resumía en:

Poder por poder.

Dinero por dinero.

Sexo por sexo.

Y asquearse del hecho de que no había futuro posible más allá de la rutina de odiar a todo el mundo.

Ahora todo era diferente y el futuro existía y no era un horizonte de mierda y suicida ¡Rayos! Interesante idea ¿Quién diría que semejante sádico sería un hombre casi normal? Si…porque el casi era su ideal, la normalidad no existía…no cuando te llamas Edward Cullen y vas a pertenecerle a Isabella Swan.

- Buenos días Edward- Angela lo saludo y Stella desde su escritorio murmuró un buenos días llena de nervios.

Edward hizo un gesto amable con su cabeza para entrar a la oficina, pero de pronto una chica increíblemente alta, rubia y voluptuosa se le puso al paso.

- Buenos días señor- le extendió la mano, la cual se quedó suspendida en el aire, pero la chica no hizo caso- Mi nombre en Janet Krakowsky, voy a ser su nueva asistente, estoy muy emocionada de trabajar aquí, voy a reemplazar a Lauren mientras ella está de licencia ¡Caray! Es usted más alto en las fotos señor y más joven- la chica parecía no respirar, Edward la observaba de manera seca, mientras que Stella y Angela intentaban con gestos hacer callar a la chica- mi padre dice que usted es el prototipo de la clase opresora y capitalista- Stella acalló un grito- pero yo creo que no señor, estoy emocionada, quiero aprender, claro está señor que este es un trabajo temporal, soy músico, quiero pagar mis estudios en la escuela Juilliard, mi meta es la sinfónica.

El presidente de Cullen Co estaba meditando a media oración sacar a la chica cotorra de allí, pero al escuchar que ella era músico simpatizó con ella, claro está que nada en su rostro de mármol se lo hizo saber.

- ¿Qué instrumento toca?

- El oboe señor- ella respondió y todo su rostro se iluminó.

En su alma de músico y sobre todo de pianista- todos saben que son prepotentes al poder interpretar al instrumento rey – algo arrogante surgió.

- ¿El oboe? Interesante- y sin más ni más entró a la oficina.

Janet giró y enfrentó a Stella y Angela.

- ¡Vaya! Que simpático ¿Por qué todos dicen que es arrogante? Muy simpático, que mala es la gente.

Stella y Angie se miraron y no pudieron contener la risa, esa chica podía estar en medio de una tormenta y ella simplemente diría que eso era una linda lluvia de verano.

.

.

.

- ¿Estas seguro?- el rostro de Charlie estaba pálido terror.

- Si, es su auto.

- ¿Y no hay un cuerpo que lo acompañe?- la pregunta de Charlie venía acompañada con un sentimiento de tremenda repugnancia, y que Dios lo perdonase, pero deseaba la afirmación positiva de que el cadáver del maldito de James Morris se estaba pudriendo en cualquier orilla o atascado entre las rocas.

- No Charlie- el oficial que lo acompañaba en el acto de reconocer el Porsche destrozado entendió hacia donde iba dirigida la pregunta- parece que fue intencionado el lanzar el auto en el mar.

Charlie vio a sus compañeros de la policía buscar por la playa, además de varios de sus amigos de la tribu que también ayudaban en la expedición, parpadeó con fuerza _hijo de puta… ¿vas por mi niña no es así James?_

- ¡No!- no fue capaz de acallar su rabia y ésta se expresó de forma rotunda.

- Lo siento Charlie, lo hemos buscado en todas partes, Port Angeles donde compra y vende la droga, en Seattle en los lugares que frecuenta, en todas partes, pareciese como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra.

El jefe de la policía de Forks llevo sus manos a su rostro con desespero.

Se dirigió a su auto y como alma que lleva el diablo corrió hacía el único lugar donde podría escuchar una respuesta: Victoria.

La mujer fue llevada frente a él, ella con sus vidriosos ojos azules le brindó una mirada divertida y una sonrisa de guasón macabro.

- ¿Dónde está James Morris?

La mujer levantó sus manos que estaban esposadas.

- Yo no lo veo por aquí jefe Swan.

Charlie se abalanzó sobre ella, desde hacía una semana el estoicismo que lo había caracterizado se había marchado, a su mente sólo venía la imagen de su hija casi muerta y de dos años de silencio y de dolor que ella había acallado tan sólo por no hacerle daño…no sería un buen padre hasta que su niña se sintiera segura, hasta que su hija no borrara de su mente un día en que corrió desesperada y herida por el bosque tratando de salvarse.

- No te hagas la lista conmigo Victoria, sabes donde está el maldito, si no lo dices haré que te confinen a la celda de castigo por días.

La mujer tembló, le aterraba la oscuridad, en esos días todo había sido una porquería y la abstinencia de James y la coca eran demasiado para ella.

- ¡No se donde está! Sólo se que quiere a su maldita hija.

- ¡Lo conoces!

_Si…lo conozco…se hacia donde va…va hacia ella, como siempre, como el primer día…como los últimos años de su vida._

- Si- la contestación fue seca, acompañada de un gesto amargo de sabor de estiércol en su boca.

- ¿Dónde?

- ¡Adivine idiota! Va por la cabeza de su nena jefe Swan, va por ella y hasta que no la encuentre él no tendrá paz, va por ella Charlie, va por ella- soltó una carcajada- y beberá su sangre.

-¡Maldita idiota! ¡Oficial!- Charlie llamó a la jefe de guardianas le susurró algo al oído y volteó hacia la mujer- disfruta tu estancia en la celda Victoria, quizás te diviertas allí.

- No me da miedo maldito hijo de puta.

Charlie frunció el ceño, un día antes de que Edward y su hija se fueran, éste le contó lo ocurrido aquella noche de cacería. El jefe Swan sin mover un solo músculo de su cara escuchó como aquel gigante sin una pizca de culpa o de vergüenza relató como acorraló a la mujer y le disparó de frente a James que corría en su auto.

_Un segundo más Charlie y le habría arrancado a la mujer la cabeza de un tajo…_

- No, yo no te doy miedo Vicky, quizás _Campanas…si escucharás esto no reconocería a tú viejo _llamé a Edward y a sus hombres, ellos estarían gustosos de hacerte compañía.

La mujer tragó miedo, los ojos de aquel gigante eran aterradores y el gesto de mercenario de guerra de Quill que la ató sin piedad a la cama y con sus silencios y tatuajes le hizo saber que una sola llamada de Edward Cullen y ella y todos sus miembros estarían esparcidos por toda la península Olímpica.

.

.

Los días pasaban….

Y Edward literalmente ardía…huía y se tragaba su lujuria…su ansia y su impaciencia.

En las noches Bella entre el sueño se arrinconaba a él y de manera sinuosa deslizaba su mano por su pecho y luego ¡oh malvada! hacia su pene hambriento…ese monstruo que pedía alimento…a veces ella susurraba _mmm Edward _¡Mierda! ¿Cuánto podía soportar un hombre? Sobre todo él, irremediable, infinita e insaciablemente enamorado, desesperado y agonizante.

Finalmente los vendajes de su cabello fueron removidos y la melena café rojiza fue puesta en libertad y toda ella ondeaba por su casa, por su habitación, por sus sueños y por sus delirios….Isabella volvía…la ninfa iba apareciendo, los ojos profundos jugaban con él y le brindaba miradas maliciosas, guiños juguetones, mordidas frenéticas de labios hambrientos.

- ¡Maldición Swan! ¿Podrías calmarte?

- ¿Qué hice baby?- y sus pestañas mariposa y falsa inocencia de ninfa jugando a virginidad le contestaban.

Isabella apretaba los puños, verlo a él todos los días en sus rutinas de hombre y de señor poderoso era algo agobiante _¡Sagrado Batman! _Si su súper héroe había vuelto también, así como su sentido del humor, su instinto de independencia, sus ansias de escribir y su necesidad de desnudes _¿Así será el resto de mi vida? Vivo con el sueño de niña adolescente y ¡diablos! ¡Es mío! ¡Cálmate Isabella! Te lo has ganado…luchaste por él y no morirás pensando que ese hombre sólo fue algo de un día…él es eterno…él es real._

- ¿Dónde vas Ángel?

Edward le brindaba una sonrisa lobuna.

- Te soy infiel Swan.

La broma no le hizo ninguna gracia, ella frunció el ceño a lo Swan y gruñó con frustración….la ninfa alzó las cejas en señal de duelo.

_Tócame…tócame se que estás desesperado como yo…tócame…no me voy a romper…tócame…_

- Dile a ella niño que yo se hacer cosas mejores- el brazo fracturado estaba mejor, camino hacía él y Edward se apartó pero fue atrapado y encerrado entre el cuerpo de Bella y la pared- ¿Sabe ella baby que te gusta que besen el lóbulo de tu oreja?- y se puso de puntillas y con la lengua recorrió aquel lugar, Edward endureció sus músculos- ¿sabe ella mi amor que adoras que muerdan tu cuello cuando juegas con tus dedos en mi sexo apretado?- mordió con fuerza, esa era su estrategia…ofrecía la droga, el alimento frente al dragón hambriento…le daba a él la heroína de su cuerpo de niña ninfa y de Eloisa abadesa y puta sabia- ¿Sabe ella que te gusta que recorran tu pecho con la boca y que tiemblas cuando con mi lengua húmeda hago círculos en tu ombligo?- hizo el movimiento fantasma mientras que él cerraba sus ojos- apuesto que no sabe como te gusta que tomen con la boca lenta…húmeda y tiernamente la punta de tu enorme y poderosa verga- lo sintió estremecer- y que cuando te llevo hasta mi garganta la hago vibrar hasta hacerte enloquecer Edward dulce hombre chocolate- tomó una de las manos pianista y llevó dos de los dedos a su boca e imitó el movimiento enloquecedor una y otra vez hasta que escuchó el rugir salvaje que salía de su boca…pero ella llena de celos por la estúpida broma se preparaba para las dos estocadas finales- no, nadie sabe Edward Cullen que cuando estás dentro de mi te aprieto tan fuerte y susurro en tú oído lo sucio que eres y que te amo como una loca y que sueño que vivas dentro de mi, siempre….no nadie sabe eso animal fiero…nadie sabe que al final pongo un poco de mi, de nosotros en mis labios y que tu bebes y bebes como si eso fuera todo el alimento.

Edward emitió un sonido ronco… ¡demonios! tendría que cambiar sus pantalones…tendría que cambiarse de cerebro, ella y su boca malvada se lo habían achicharrado.

- ¡Mierda sagrada Swan!

- ¿Otras mujeres Cullen?

- ¡Jamás! Era una tonta broma, una tonta broma.

- ¡Ninguna!

- Nunca nena…yo y mi sucio y desesperado corazón no puede amar a nadie más…nadie, nadie, nadie- rezaba para él mismo…palabras y ofrendas a su dios personal- a nadie, a nadie ¡Diablos a la mierda mi hombría! ¿Qué me has dado mi amor?

Oh y la estocada final llegó cuando Isabella se acercó a su oído y le susurró dulcemente.

- Mi alma dragón…además de la droga dulce de mi sexo que te extraña.

¡Mierda!

Oficialmente Edward Cullen en los altares de la religión Swan derramaba sangre y ofrecía holocaustos a aquella que desde su silencio; venida de los bosques tuvo la benevolencia de mirarlo y amarlo.

- ¿Dónde vas cada noche?- Isabella preguntó llena de furia- me muero cuando te demoras y no estás aquí…baby, creo que me has infectado de tus celos perversos… ¿huyes de mi Cullen?

Cullen no escuchaba….tenía la mente llena de Swan, tenía la sangre intoxicada de la droga perfecta.

Gianna…Gianna hacia su maestra iba cada noche allí con ese otro…el piano él iba…música…estaba lleno de música…el placer negado en el cuerpo de Bella era desbocado allí, componía como loco y cada nota representaba la necesidad atroz que en él primaba.

- ¡Niño! ¿Vas a matar mi piano?- y la anciana maestra no preguntó con risas…pues el sonido que de allí salía era majestuoso…y era violento.

Orgasmos como sonidos….

Orgasmos como sonidos…

Sed…sed en la mitad del mar.

Edward Cullen.

Veintinueve años de edad.

En los límites entre la felicidad y el vértigo.

Sentía que nada era seguro.

Que cada día, hora, minuto y segundo la máquina del horror de la vida en su transcurrir siniestro le haría una mala pasada.

Esta angustia terrible era dolorosa.

Actuaba en él de manera contradictoria.

La incertidumbre, el miedo, el ver al destino mediando en el azar hacía que el amor por Isabella se volviera más profundo, más vital y desgarrador.

(Era una especie de Prometeo viendo como el águila arrancaba sus entrañas y amaba cada segundo)

Mide cada movimiento.

Cada gesto era fotografiado.

Cada palabra memorizada.

Cada segundo atesorado.

¿Inmortalidad?

(Allí estaba en la vida pequeña y preciosa de Isabella Swan)

La memorizaba para no perderla en las horas en que no estaba con ella.

Por lo tanto ella no se iba.

Siempre estaba y le dolía.

Era maravilloso y aterrador.

Fue así que cuando la vio empacar sus ropas y decir de manera dulce que se iría a su apartamento hasta el día en que ambos se casaran.

Casi derrumba el edificio.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

Pero ella silenciosamente empacaba su ropa y él como niño pequeño y malcriado fue hacía ella y empezó a desempacar tirando lejos la ropa que ella pretendía empacar.

- No voy a pelear contigo ángel.

- Entonces no vas a salir a ninguna parte.

Bella convocó su paciencia y respiró con fuerza.

- Me ahogo Edward ¿pretendes que este encerrada en esta jaula de oro?

- Hasta que el maldito infierno se congele Isabella Swan.

Oh si…Isabella Swan despertaba.

-Necesito estas semanas para mí. Necesito salir a la calle, caminar, ver la gente, respirar Nueva York, no ser una maldita espectadora en mi boda- y subió la voz con fuerza- ya estoy mejor, ya no me mareo y no me duele el brazo y las costillas- mentía, le dolían no como antes, pero el dolor estaba allí, al menos los mareos de habían ido.

Los verdes ojos se oscurecieron y Edward Cullen rugió.

- ¡James Morris está afuera! En cualquier puta calle, ayer tú padre me llamó y me dijo que presentía que él estaba aquí ¿cómo putas crees que me siento? ¡Estoy asquerosamente aterrado!

Isabella palideció, el vértigo vino de nuevo y se sentó en las orillas de la cama ¡No! la sombra en su vida de nuevo…tantos años tratando de escapar y James acechando como rata… ¡no!

-¡Dios no!- dio un puño sobre su cama- ¡No! no lo voy a permitir Edward Cullen- se paró y detuvo las lágrimas de terror- no voy a permitir que él maneje mi vida, no voy a vivir con miedo el resto de mi vida, él lo sabe, él lo entiende, años, años de mi vida permitiendo que James manejara mi vida, mis sueños, mis pasos… ¡no lo voy a permitir! Nunca volveré a vivir con miedo ¡jamás! – el gesto de furia reconcentrada de Edward Cullen le aterró, fue hacía él y trató de tocar su rostro, pero éste se alejo- mi cielo, Sam y todo tú ejercito personal va a cuidarme, él está solo, es él contra ti y contra mi ¡por favor! ¡Por favor baby! ¿No te das cuenta? ¿Cómo te hago saber que no soporto la quietud? Tienes que comprenderme, estar en este apartamento viendo la ciudad, viendo como sales todos los días a trabajar y me quedo aquí ¡me siento como una inútil! ¿Eso es lo que quieres para mí? No nací para conformarme con no hacer nada.

- Escribes.

- Exacto, pero encerrada viendo como los demás me cuidan, me hacen de comer, ¡me bañan! El mundo está afuera ¿No quieres verme feliz?

- Doy mi sangre por eso Swan ¿no eres feliz aquí conmigo?- un sonido de vulnerabilidad, un grieta en la pared de hierro.

- Lo soy y mucho cielo, pero necesito un pequeño espacio para mi, unos días antes de sellar la burbuja de nosotros para siempre.

Bosques…árboles…palabras, Charlie se lo dijo, él en Forks lo supo, Bella tenía un pequeño espacio al que nunca entraría…un mundo en el cual nunca entraría: la obsesión de posesión nunca saciada.

Hizo un gesto de dureza concentrada, los músculos de su rostro se retrajeron en sinónimo de frustración.

- Lo se…se que hay algo tuyo que no es para mi, no puedo leer tú mente, no puedo llegar allí- y señaló la frente de Isabella- ¡no puedo!

Bella sonrió con melancolía, trató de abrazarlo, pero él de nuevo no lo permitió.

- No huyas de mi dragón.

- Tú lo haces siempre.

Ninfa guerrera domesticando fieras perseveró en su empeñó de atrapar al gigante hasta que al final éste depuso sus armas y permitió el abrazo.

-No necesitas leer mi mente Edward, siempre piensa en ti, mi mundo gira a tú alrededor, cada acción es tuya ángel ¿me amas?- la pregunta la hizo con doble intención y la contestación vino con un gruñido seco y desesperado- entonces dame un poco de libertad precioso, siempre al final del día vuelvo…yo regreso siempre- beso su pecho tormenta- además esto de estar juntos sin tocarnos no está matando a los dos.

- Estoy tratando nena…no quiero ser un animal contigo.

- Pero es que eso es lo que eres- y enterró su cara en su pecho- y te adoro así, no eres un gatito, eres Edward animal pecaminoso Cullen ¡Diablos! Estoy esperando tus colmillos baby sentirte dentro de mi es lo que quiero- aspiró con fuerza la loción hermosa _me muero por esto _- ¿me ayudas a empacar mi cielo?- alzó su rostro y se topo con el gesto profundo y de ebriedad lujuriosa. Un leve parpadeo y la invitación al beso. Edward inclinó su cabeza y la observó con mirada primitiva, unos milímetros de la boca y respiró sobre ella, una leve caricia de labio a labio, un rozar con la lengua las comisuras un penetrar lento y copulador, un toque el paladar e Isabella desfallecía por el beso salvaje.

- No te vayas.

- ¡Por favor Edward!

- No te vayas- tentaba con aquella antelación al coito feroz, entraba y salía pero se detenía, trataba de jugar al juego del hambre dar un poco y retirar el alimento.

- Son sólo unos días, quiero salir…-moría de necesidad- quiero comprar cosas lindas para que me las desgarres amor ¡por favor Edward! Charlie vendrá- tomó su cabello y de manera salvaje no permitió movimiento y sin más fue ella la que atacó su boca- después ángel yo seré un mito en la ciudad, la esposa de un dragón- lo dijo con voz sugestiva, gemían, se separaban en busca de oxigeno- nadie volverá a verme Edward estaré atrapada contigo para siempre, permite que los demás se despidan de mi ¿lo harás ángel? ¿Lo harás?

Y un rugir sordo emitido desde su pecho para dejar de luchar y permitir que Isabella violase su boca de forma deliciosa.

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Palabra de Isabella Swan.

- Eres peligrosa.

- No tanto como tú niño.

- Me seduces chica libros- frente a frente, ojos verdes y marrones comunicándose- me haces creer que soy malditamente especial.

Fue así que le ayudó a empacar su ropa, sus libros a Darcy, llamar a Catherine, ordenar a Peter quien gritó un ¡si señor! Tras el teléfono, movilizar a Sam y a los demás, ajustar la seguridad del edificio, toda la familia Cullen para ella e Isabella respiró con resignación al ver que el hecho de irse para su apartamento y estar sola era una mera cuestión gramatical.

.

.

.

- ¿Lo leíste?

- Dos veces- Jacob Black con el cigarrillo en la boca, sentado en la enorme oficina de Cullen Co y con un libro de tapa negra en su mano tratada de entablar una conversación cordial con Edward Cullen, ambos trataban, en ese momento tenían algo en común: un libro, como aquellos tiempos sentados en las azoteas de los rascacielos hablando de libros y mundos.

- ¿Qué te pareció?

Jacob hizo un movimiento entre el asombro y la maravilla.

-¿Estás loco? Es lo más hermoso que he leído en mi inútil vida- se paró de la silla y fue hacia el pequeño bar de la oficina, estaba a un paso del alcoholismo; Edward lo miró, eran dos vasos de whisky en media hora- el caminar de esa mujer por todo el país, la sensación de desarraigo, esa cantidad de personajes sin nada en la vida.

- Joshua.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Si! No supe definir si ese hombre era lo más repugnante que había leído o lo más poético de ese libro- bebió de un solo trago- es emocionante Cullen- fue hacía la ventana- al leerlo te vi allí, Sara y tú son las mismas personas.

- Su madre, Renée.

- No se sí su madre, no la conocí, pero hay algo allí que me hizo recordar como a veces veías el mundo Edward- volvió el rostro hacia su antiguo amigo- te envidio- lo reconocía

- No digas eso.

- Deja de…de ser malditamente condescendiente, ese no eres tú, sabes que es así- se llevó una de su manos al bolsillo, parecía que no había nada que decir, Edward se paró de su silla y a paso lento se hizo a su lado, ambos miraron la ciudad; Jacob le ofreció un cigarrillo como en los viejos tiempos, dos hombres gigantes mirando la ciudad- ¿es enorme no es así?

- Enorme.

- Siento que la odio a veces, salgo en las mañanas y – cerró los ojos y aspiró el cigarrillo.

- Y la sensación de soledad es enorme.

- Quiero dejar la editorial Cullen.

- ¡Mierda no!

- Me siento atrapado Edward.

- Amas ese lugar.

- ¿Y de qué me sirve? Casi la llevo a la ruina, soy un inútil.

- Fue mi culpa.

- Te dije que dejaras de ser condescendiente conmigo Edward, por favor, ser amable no lo es lo tuyo, sabes muy bien que en seis años que llevo manejando Black editores no han salido las cosas como yo quería, al final soy yo y mi tontería la que la llevo a la ruina.

- No puedes luchar contra un mundo que desea leer basura Jake.

- Tú has convertido este monstruo en algo enorme, Cullen Co es ahora la empresa más poderosa de América, tú sirves para esto.

- Yo no trato con libros, trato con animales carroñeros, es decir abogados y banqueros ¿monstruo? Si, la convertí en una extensión de mí mismo.

Jacob fijó su mirada en un enorme rascacielos, parpadeó y volvió al cigarrillo.

- Quizás no lo eres.

Una mueca cínica por parte del presidente de Cullen Co.

- No seas condescendiente Black, eso no va contigo.

De pronto el sonido de algo los distrae, el cascabel de unos collares y una puerta que se abría.

- Señor- Janet la chica hippie que sonreía todo el tiempo entró- los papeles.

Edward y Jacob la miraron en silencio.

Janet se sonrojó al instante al ver como esos dos la auscultaban y como Jacob la miraba con ojos indescifrables.

Ambos vestidos de oscuro parados al lado de la enorme ventana eran dos gigantes a los hemisferios del mundo, dignos hijos de un pasado triste, ambos hermosos en sus melancolías y crueldades.

Janet por algún momento sintió un estremecimiento y sólo atinó a sonreír.

La chica era la salud, la risa y la extroversión, desde hacía varios días que Jacob iba a Cullen Co para poner al corriente a Edward sobre la editorial él se la topaba todo el tiempo, algo de ella le disgustaba profundamente, mientras que ella hablaba y hablaba sin mediar el filtro en su cerebro.

-¿Angela?

-Me ofrecí yo señor, está muy ocupada con los documentos de los bancos, usted sabe, yo la admiro Edward- si, porque la chica le decía por su nombre y nunca se fijó en que él fruncía el ceño cada vez que ella lo llamaba por su Edward.

Angela y Stella estaban cansadas de decirle que por favor lo tratara con más deferencia, pero ella parecía no escuchar, _ustedes dos están muy mal, el señor Cullen es un tipo agradable, algo tímido, pero muy agradable ¿no se va a casar? ¿Cómo una chica se enamora de alguien que no sea simpático? eso no es posible._ Angela y Stella se miraron de forma cómplice, pues el misterio de porque Bella Swan amaba al ogro era algo que sólo Bella Swan comprendía

Luego ella sin hacer pauta prosiguió- Angie trabaja demasiado, todos ustedes trabajan demasiado ¿no se aburren? Deberían ir a bailar y a tomarse un trago, yo no bebo, soy hermana mayor y debo dar el ejemplo, además mis padres son anti alcohol- ella emitió una carcajada- no entiendo la verdad, yo creo que mis viejos a veces tienen melancolía de sus épocas de los setentas y fuman marihuana- de pronto paró en seco su boca, al fin el filtro hizo clic ¡diablos!

Ni Edward ni Jacob dijeron una palabra.

_Mierda…creo que la fregué._

Si, Janet saltó frente a Angela, le rogó para que le permitiera llevar los papeles a la oficina, pues ella un día vio salir por el ascensor principal a un hombre gigantesco de mirar triste y ojos oscuros que no la miró, que no miró a nadie y ella -una chica de alma cascabel y que soñaba con tocar el oboe en la sinfónica de Nueva York- desde ese día había decidido que Jacob Black era el amor de su vida _presentimientos… presentimientos Janet _y que ese nene osco que olía a cigarrillo y a canela dulce sería su esposo. Sí alguien conocía a Janet Krakowsky hija de dos hippies excéntricos, hermana mayor de seis sabía que todo lo que se proponía, Janet Krakowsky lo conseguía.

- ¿Hable demasiado? ups- se movió nerviosa y dejó los papeles sobre la mesa de forma ligera y toda la cascada rubia cayó hacia un lado.

Edward miró los papeles de forma indiferente y dio una orden fuerte, seca y militar. Jacob apequeñaba los ojos, la chica rubia de vestir extraño le fastidiaba, de pronto ella alzó sus ojos hacia él y le brindó una mirada tranquila y divertida.

- ¿Desea algo señor Black?

- No, gracias- y le dio la espalda de forma grosera.

La chica sonrió, bueno, al menos ya le había dicho una palabra…por que para ella el camino al altar con Black era próximo y seguro, Janet Krakowsky tenía todo planeado, hasta los nombres de sus cinco hijos….no sabía, no entendía que el corazón de aquel hombre era un sombrío cofre, un lugar donde el amor por Jessica Stanley era aún niño y aún lo lastimaba.

La chica se quedó allí desperdiciando segundos. Hasta que los ojos verdes la observaron de forma no amable.

- Lo siento- volvió a sonreír y salió lentamente dando un leve vistazo hacia atrás _Le fascinarás a mi madre muñeco._

-Es demasiado alta esa chica y habla como loca- fue el único comentario que Black hizo- quiero publicar el libro Edward, mira, hace una semana lo mandé a imprimir, es el único, pero pueden ser más, miles, millones, tenemos un Pulitzer en nuestras manos Edward, ella tendrá control sobre todo, la portada, la edición, la manera de promocionarlo, las regalías, no me importa los derechos de la editorial Edward, quiero que todos lean esta maravilla.

Edward hojeó el libro **A un lado del camino **sonrió, era el primero de mucho más, la voz de ella, su mente _el primero _y un rugido de victoria en su interior, un rugido egoísta, historias para escribir donde él podría comprender y controlar el encierro de Isabella Swan _seré un mito baby _la obsesión por escribir eran las cadenas que la tendrían presa.

.

.

.

- Ahgggggg

- ¡Deja de gritar Peter Sullivan!

Quinta avenida, tienda cerrada para las exclusivas señoras Cullen y la princesa Sullivan estaba más emocionada que chica cursi frente a su vestido de fiesta escolar.

- ¡Oh cállate niña! Déjame vivir mi sueño, no todos los días nos vamos a casar con el dios de Nueva York.

Isabella sonreía frente al espejo, mientras que Alice, Esme y Rosalie la observaban y Peter expresaba lo que todas sentían casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Es perfecto Alice.

Por unos segundos la fantasmal hermanastra apareció y le guiñó un ojo para darle las gracias _tonta princesa…la hemos vencido._

Porque no era la princesa de ojos celestes la que se casaba, era Catherine, Lizzy Bennet y Jane Eyre, ella tenía el corazón del demonio gótico en sus manos.

Peter, sólo Peter la entendía en aquel momento, la abrazó con delicadeza.

- Oh Isa, eres literatura niña- se acercó y le susurró algo al oído.

- Así es Peter- volvió a la imagen y los ojos maliciosos de Isabella lo decían todo.

Esme se acercó y besó la melena oscura.

- Un hermoso peinado niña y serás la novia más hermosa del mundo.

La madre y la hermana de Edward se miraron, a un paso…a un paso.

- Bueno ¿y mi vestido?- Peter encargado de exorcizar los fantasmas melancólicos que parecían rondar siempre dijo- no puede ser blanco, porque opacaría a la novia.

- ¡Mierda Peter!- Rosalie se le aunó- al menos viste como si tuvieras un pene.

- ¡Rosalie!- Esme y Alice se escandalizaron.

Peter volteó y se enfrentó a la fiera rubia.

- Mi pene es más grande que el tuyo niña.

- ¡Idiota!

- Rubia.

Todos soltaron la carcajada, menos Bella quien por varios minutos se miró al espejo, el triunfo de la soledad, vencer el pasado, no era un vestido de novia, era su armadura de guerra.

Mas otra voz gritaba…la ninfa indecente que sólo le interesaba la sección de corsetería.

.

.

.

Durante dos días Edward Cullen llegaba al pequeño apartamento, repleto todo el día de gente, al verlo llegar, todos salían literalmente corriendo, hasta la misma Cathy. Isabella lo recibía con ojillos amables y una rica tasa de café.

- Dime amor- ella trataba de hacerlo sonreír- ¿Cuántos satélites tengo a mi disposición?

Bella alzaba las cejas juguetonamente, sabía que todo el edificio estaba lleno de aparatos que ella ni siquiera se preocupaba en aprender a nombrar, lo más aterrador de todo, es que sabía que ellos habían sido puestos un mes antes de que James apareciera _¡Diablos! _Pensó antes de ir a Forks _es tan aterradoramente paranoico _pero ahora agradecía cada uno de ellos, agradecía la vigilancia y agradecía tremendamente que él depusiera un poco sus celos, su miedo y su hambre de control tan sólo para darle a ella la ilusión de libertad.

- No hagas bromas Swan.

Isabella imitó el gesto enfurruñado y seco.

- Que miedo.

- ¡No me respetas!

Ella lanzó una carcajada.

- No.

El ogro sangrón, neurótico, mala leche y sin sentido del humor se lanzó hacía ella, quien intentó huir poniendo la mesa de por medio.

Estaban de nuevo en la dimensión del deseo, preparan el ambiente y se lanzaban miradas de hambre, además que desde hacía veinticuatro horas los sucios mensajes de texto habían vuelto a aparecer en los Iphone de ambos.

- No puedes escapar niña.

- No quiero otra cosa jefe- el ambiente se detuvo.

_Ven por mí._

_Ven hacía mi._

_Ven…_

_Sangre en la sangre…_

_Piel sobre piel…_

Dos pasos enormes, una silla se interponía y él con una patada la derribó, Isabella se arrinconó a la pared, esperando la tromba guerrera encima, respirando sobre ella.

- Hola- veinte centímetros de estatura y todo el deseo inhumano a unos milímetros, respirando.

- Hola- ella se mordió los labios- ¿me extrañaste hoy jefe?

- No.

- Pues yo te extrañe hoy todo el día mi cielo, sobre todo cuando me mandaste ese mensaje nene…con tu madre en el restaurante, casi salgo corriendo, no tienes piedad de mi.

_**Swan**_

_**¿Te alimentas?**_

_**Acabo de darme un manjar soñando contigo en esta oficina, soy un maldito desastre y lo peor sigo con hambre….de sólo imaginarte como te vienes en mi boca, me muero, ahora entiendo el maldito concepto de luna de miel.**_

_**Edward.**_

**- **¿No fue poético? Así como te gustan.

Ella gimió frustrada.

- Te extraño- tomó su abrigo con fuerza- hace un mes que no me tocas, eres tan malditamente adictivo Cullen ¿Cuántos días de luna de miel tendremos?

- Dos meses- alargó su mano hacia su cabello.

- Muy poco, es muy poco- lo jaló hacía ella a milímetros de su boca.

- ¿Cuántos quieres?

- Años Cullen, años, solo contigo, no me va a alcanzar la vida para descubrirte.

Lentamente la mano piano deslizó una caricia fantasma sobre el pecho de su mujer, aún cubierto de los incómodos vendajes. No la tocaba, mas la energía fluía lentamente, Bella recostó su cabeza contra la pared de forma vulnerable, permitiendo el dibuje hipnótico y en pequeños círculos sobre sus pezones; aún atrapada por las gasas estos sentían el punzar doloroso y placentero de aquellos dedos sobre ella, la mano viajó lentamente hasta su vientre, enredó los dedos en el borde de la camisa de seda azul y la levantó con lentitud, lo vio arrodillarse y tantear con sus labios los bordes de su ombligo, la lengua malvada imitó los círculos hechos con los dedos, dejando rastros de saliva y luego penetró en el pequeño orificio como si éste fuese su sexo dulce. El vientre de Bella empezó a contraerse, la sensación, los toques y la visión de aquella lengua malvada eran demasiado para ella.

- Odio estos vendajes, odio las dos semanas que faltan para que me los quiten y odio esta sensación de tenerte tan cerca y lejos de mi - él ralentizó el movimiento hasta que al final mordió tan fuerte que Bella casi se desmaya allí frente a él, en unos segundos lo vio pararse y tomar su boca y seguir con el mismo movimiento dentro de ella.

Al final cuando él de manera piadosa se alejó unos centímetros, Bella tenía la misma mirada de ensoñación y necesidad.

- Vas a ver nena, todo lo que no hemos hecho en este mes, lo que no hicimos en los cuatro meses que te fuiste y en los años que no estuvimos va a ser recompensado- mordió su cuello preludio a una afirmación tremenda- voy a follarte tan malditamente duro que no va a quedarte un hueso sano, voy a despedazarte y vas a rogar por más Swan.

_Madre del maldito infierno…no llegaré a los treinta._

- Dime que me harás.

Los brazos de hierro se posaron por encima de su cabeza, la mueca de niño terrible.

- Nop, aparta dos días después de que te quiten los vendajes, que los demás se encarguen de la boda porque tú y yo niña libros vamos a repasar el proyecto "follar hasta morir Cullen Swan"

- Fantástico baby _¡Dios! y pensar que esto va a ser toda mi vida, ahogada en mi excitación, deseo y saliva _– soltó una carcajada y un sonrojo precioso, signo de que aún un año después de ya no ser una nena virgen podía sentir las mariposas en su estomago como si fuese la primera vez…pues siempre para ella sería la primera vez.

Lo vio apartarse, pasar con sus dedos las comisuras de sus labios y brindarle una mirada lasciva.

- Absoputamente divino, linda, fantástico como soy yo.

Un suspiro tierno inundó el lugar.

- Estoy tan orgullosa de amarte ángel, no hay nada que se comparé con eso, nada, no hay nada.

-¿Así Swan?- un gesto malicioso que ocultaba cuanto bien y paz traían aquellas palabras. Fue hacía su portafolio y sacó el libro que Jacob había impreso- ni siquiera el escribir "la novela americana"

Bella salió de la ensoñación.

- ¿Me compraste un libro mi cielo?

- Te compro la maldita biblioteca publica si quieres…nop- levantó el libro y jugó con el en el aire- No es un libro cualquiera, es "el libro"- abrió la primera página- Un día ella salió de casa- leía con voz fuerte- ese día supo que no habría vuelta atrás- caminó hacía ella- Empacó su ropa, dos viejos vaqueros, cuatro camisetas, entre ellas la camiseta que amaba con el dibujo de Charlie Brown, regalo de su madre, su libro favorito "el principito" un viejo disco de la Motown, tres fotos y todos los recuerdos importantes de su vida en un pequeño cofre: un mechón del cabello de Tracy su madre- vio como Isabella dejaba de respirar- el empaque de un chocolate dado por su amor de secundaria, una foto de su perro Knox, unos zarcillos que compró en una feria de baratijas y que eran sus favoritos, un anillo de oro que le perteneció a su padre y una flor seca que le recordaba el chico triste que fue su novio de secundaria y que un día encontraron muerto con una bala en la cien:- llevó su mano al rostro de porcelana- Robert quien le enseñó que la vida está más allá de la casa, de la escuela y de esas cosas que condenan a la gente a estar en un mismo lugar. En la noche y sin despedirse Sara se fue de casa, para nunca más volver- sonrió- capitulo primero de un libro llamado Al Lado del camino de la impresionantemente inteligente Isabella Marie Swan.

- ¿Es mí libro baby?- sus ojos llenos de lágrimas- ¿mi libro?- su pequeño orgullo, su locura de motocicleta, el reencuentro con su madre.

- Así es mi sueño, tú libro, el mejor de todos.

Bella alargó la mano y tomó el libro, volvió sus ojos hacia Edward quien sonreía maliciosamente. Abrió la primera página, la primera que siempre estaba en blanco y que auguraba un mundo diferente, sólo un lector entiende como aquella página en blanco es la invitación a dejar todo atrás y permitirse soñar e ir de la mano, con autor, personajes y palabras. Leyó la dedicatoria, la cual iba dirigida a sus amores y se estremeció, se sentó en la silla de la mesa y con sus dedos fue pasando a las siguientes hojas. El título en negro simple con su nombre debajo era demasiado, un sueño, un sueño casi tan hermoso como el que se paraba a su lado y sin más ni más empezó a llorar.

- No llores nena- se hizo por detrás de ella y besó su cabello- eres tú, allí estás preciosa, mi chica sabia ¡diablos! ¡Estoy jodidamente orgulloso Swan!- desperdigó besos a lo largo de su cuello- son tus batallas y son tus palabras Bella- apartó una silla, mientras ella repasaba palabra a palabra de aquello que no era sólo un libro, era su primer intento de hacerle saber al mundo que ella chica silenciosa superficialmente tenía un alma que retumbaba- mírame Isabella- y ella así lo hizo, Edward limpió sus lágrimas- vienes de un mundo de bosques niña y de libros, escribes esta maravilla…

- La escribí para ti baby y todos los que siguen- interrumpió, voces de nuevo venían y ella preparaba una nueva historia y los ojos verdes frente a ella eran el comienzo de su nueva novela.

- No, escribes para ti Isabella Swan, cuando yo toco el piano lo hago para mi, sólo para mi, pienso en todo lo que soy, en todo lo tengo, y en toda mi furia concentrada en cada nota, así eres tu cuando escribes amor mío, aquellos meses- respiro profundo- meses que no he logrado conciliar, son tuyos, aunque me muera de rabia porque te fuiste Swan, leyendo esto entiendo como cada página era tu manera de encontrarte y de sanarme linda, esto- y tomó el libro entre sus mano- son tus guerras ganadas nena, son veintitrés años de escuchar a los demás, años de compasión a quienes amas, es la voz del ser humano fuerte y radical que tú eres….es la voz de mi esposa.

- Mi cielo- Bella acarició la mejilla con ternura.

Edward dibujó su mueca arrogante.

- Hoy, en la torre de cristal con tu libro en la mano dije: ¡Diablos Cullen! ¡Vales la pena! Millones de almas en el mundo y ella me escoge a mi, a mi que soy lo bajo en la maldita especie- en medio segundo y sin importar la incomodidad Isabella se abalanzó y selló con sus labios las palabras de odio hacia sí mismo, agarró su cabello con fuerza y no permitió que él de hundiera de nuevo en su rabia.

- No digas nada Edward niño piano, tú eres el personaje principal de mi vida ¿cómo no amar a alguien que es toda la idea poética en sí misma? – con su nariz acarició su rostro y bajo hacía su cuello y lo mordió con fuerza- tendría que estar malditamente ciega y ser una estúpida para no saber baby que cuando apareciste en mi vida me hablaste y yo empecé a escribir, no lo habría hecho sin ti- besó de nuevo y volvió a morder, el perfume inundó sus sentidos- no puedo creer dragón que toda mi vida voy a estar a tú lado, es maravilloso y perturbador.

El vibrar de una risa resonó en su piel.

- ¿Soy perturbador Swan?

- Si- lo encaró para toparse con el rostro preludio al sexo.

A unos milímetros de su cara y para siempre dentro de ella.

-Mmm, no serán dos meses de luna de miel nena, serán años, toda la vida, toda mi maldita vida demente enterrado en ti Swan, al final Isabella Cullen entenderás cuan perturbado soy- su voz bajó dos tonos más abajo.

Bella parpadeó.

- ¿Es una amenaza Cullen?

Y la mirada profunda y el rostro perverso sin la sonrisa cínica contestaron:

- ¡Demonios! ¡Claro que si!

Las palabras de fuego estremecieron la columna vertebral de Isabella, un silencio entre ambos y una afirmación hecha con la cabeza.

- No espero menos ángel.

.

.

.

- ¿Jacob leyó el libro?

- Le fascinó.

No lo podía creer, el monstruo Otelesco, celoso de cada palabra y gesto frente a ese otro llamado Jacob Black había cedido a que leyera el libro.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Donde está mi novio?

- ¡No te burles nena!- devoraba la cena que con mucha dificultad Bella le había preparado- mmm- hacía sonidos de satisfacción mientras masticaba cada bocado- esto de que me cocines me gusta Swan, una mujercita hacendosa, el sueño de todo cavernícola- lo dijo para retarla y para prepararla frente a lo que venía.

- ¡Oye no! trabajo Edward Cullen.

Sonrió, sólo Bella lo notaba, ni siquiera él, sólo ella podía ver que él sonreía un poco más, no, ¿cómo alguien lo sabría? Si sólo reía con ella.

- Claro que si linda, trabajas, yo respeto tu trabajo- su rostro era circunspecto y profundo- soy tu fan- se paró de la mesa y se sirvió otro plato de spaguetiss con albóndigas- ¿quieres amor?

Bella lo auscultaba de forma seria.

- Desembucha Cullen.

- Soy inocente Bella.

- ¡Ja! ¿Por qué Jacob leyó mi libro? ¿Desde cuando eres tan amable con él? ¿A quien vas a destripar? ¿Cómo planeas apoderarte del mundo?

Lo vio poner sus brazos sobre la mesa y hacer un movimiento hipnótico son sus manos.

- Pensé que ya era el dueño del mundo Isabella.

-¡Edward!- tamborileó la mesa con sus dedos de manera impaciente.

- Deja comer a tú hombre nena, al menos uno de sus placeres satisfechos Swan- levantó las cejas y atacó de nuevo provocando en Isabella temblores y fuego.

_No, no Cullen, no hagas eso _lo vio arremolinar la lengua alrededor del tenedor y hacer giros lentos _¡Cabrón perfecto!_

- Llamaré a Black, quizás él me cuente ¿Por qué leyó mi libro?

- ¡No! es mi sorpresa Isabella- como niño tímido miró el suelo- yo te respeto Isabella Swan, se como te gusta pelear tus batallas, yo te respeto.

Bella ocultó una sonrisa, entendía cuan difícil era para él todo el proceso por lo que ambos lidiaban, sabia el terror de permitir que ella estuviese en aquel apartamento, comprendía la lucha interna de él por no arrastrarla de nuevo a su casa…actos de amor, para muchos simples, pero que en Edward Cullen eran todo, permitir libertad y decisión cuando él con una mano podía manejar fichas como peones sin voluntad en el ajedrez del que él era el maestro.

- Cuéntame.

En unos segundos lo vio sacar papeles y ponerlos frente a ella.

- En el primer tiraje serán cien mil libros, la editorial te dará libertad de promoción, respetara tus tiempos, y tu manera de llevar las cosas, serás la dueña de todo, Jacob me dice que él como tu editor no se va a meter en nada, sólo quiere que todos lean, está seguro, estamos seguros que en menos de dos meses los ejemplares se agotaran y habrá otro tiraje de cien mil copias más, Black editores sólo querrá un diez por ciento de las ganancias y el resto será tuyo mi amor ¿no te parece maravilloso nena?

La chica se paró con rostro serio.

- ¿Todo esto sin consultarme Edward Cullen?

- Yo sabía- ¡Diablos! Iba a comenzar la negociación y por primera vez el señor de la torre estaba nervioso- que ibas a decir que no, eres tan testaruda con eso, pero eso no demerita nada Bella, no es una tonta novela, es algo que vale la pena, todos esos malditos editores de mierda rechazándote ¡no! ¡Maldición no! desde niña has soñado con esto, desde la primera página de tú diario, este es tu sueño linda- se paró de la mesa- yo sólo quiero colaborar- se preparaba para la pelea que conllevaba no permitir que ella con sus pequeñas manos y su voluntad de hierro le dijera que esa era su lucha, pero la sorpresa llegó cuando Isabella estalló en una carcajada que resonó por todo el apartamento- ¿De que ríes amor?- pero ella seguía en su carcajada, se sostenía para que no doliera tanto- ¡Swan!

- Edward Cullen, miles de empleados, terror de Wall Street y nunca habías hablado tanto para convencer a alguien de un negocio.

- ¡Diablos Bella!- pateó el suelo.

- Estoy orgullosa de ti ángel, fuiste capaz de hablar con Jacob, en este momento el libro no me importa baby, hablaste con Jake, eso debió ser maravilloso mi cielo ¿Cuándo pasó ese milagro?

El rostro de él se volvió sombrío.

- En Forks, tú en coma, el accidente, el miedo aterrador y el único que podía entender era Jacob.

Carreteras.

Mujeres rotas.

La muerte y la desesperanza.

- Debió ser difícil ángel.

En el mundo de los hombres crueles pedir perdón es un acto de muerte y de desgarramiento, nadie sabe que la crueldad conlleva voluntad de hierro y desprendimiento de todo lo que es humano, es vivir en soledad, en la cima donde nadie accede al monstruo que con sólo una mirada es capaz de destruir a quien se atreve a retarlo, es así que pedir perdón duele, es dar un paso más abajo y saber que aquello a los que se lastimó no tenían ninguna posibilidad de salvación.

- Lo fue, lo fue Swan, al pedir perdón tácitamente perdoné a Jessica y en alguna parte espero que ella tenga un poco de piedad conmigo nena, lo hice por mi, por Mía y por ti, pero sólo yo se lo difícil que fue.

.

.

.

- Un día me dijiste que serías mi editor Jacob Black.

Lo escuchó sonreír tras el teléfono.

- Se reconocer un escritor Isabella- hablaba de manera parca, algo ebrio y solitario.

- Gracias Jake.

- No tienes porque darla Isabella, eres buena.

- No lo digo por el libro Jake, lo digo por él

Varios segundos de silencio, Jacob Black en su oficina, diez de la noche.

-¿Estás bien?

- Lo estoy Jacob.

- Hace años rogué por que él sintiera lo mismo que yo, pero nunca Bella pensé que fueras tú quien debía hacer que Edward pasase por la misma experiencia, es aterrador lo que el odio puede hacer.

Bella miró hacia la habitación donde un Edward tranquilo dormía.

- Son muchos años.

- Demasiados.

- Algún día podrán ser amigos de nuevo, como antes.

Dos golpes secos de gargantas a imitación de una carcajada, Isabella comprendió el sonido y espero la confirmación de sus sospechas.

- No, esos barcos ya partieron Bella, podemos hablar, no matarnos con palabras o caernos a golpes cada vez que nos vemos, pero Edward ni yo volveremos a ser amigos, seremos como esos caballeros de viejas novelas Isabella que se topan en una calle, bajaran el ala de sus sombreros y cortésmente toleraran la presencia del otro.

- Entonces el perdón no existe.

- Existe Bella, en ambos el perdón consiste en entender que cada uno tuvo su cuota de maldad en esta historia y que ninguno de los dos fuimos victimas.

- Lo siento Jake.

- Lo único que realmente resiento Isabella eres tú, y no me malinterpretes, me gustaría tener a la amiga escritora con quien hablar de libros, motos, cigarrillos y melancolías, yo sólo seré el editor pero jamás el amigo, dejé de serlo en el mismo momento en que te enamoraste de él- y por primera vez en quince años Jacob entendería la totalidad de su derrota- Edward y sus mundos aterradores son literatura, para ti, para Jessica y para todas, yo sólo soy un simple observador.

A los cinco minutos Isabella sentada en la esquina de su cama observaba a Edward dormir, casi desnudo y sin nada que lo arropara, allí con sus brazos ciñendo fuertemente las almohadas y con un gesto en su rostro que contenía secretos y sueños temibles con los que él lidiaba, Bella reflexionó sobre lo que él era _palabras Isabella…palabras que contengan lo que es él, lo que significa y lo mucho que lo adoras _se acercó lentamente y de manera fantasma recorrió su espalda y el enorme y aterrador tatuaje que parecía a veces tener vida propia _¡Dios! ¡Es enorme! _La serpiente que parecía nacer desde lo bajo de su espalda y que iba subiendo a lo largo de su columna vertebral hasta terminar en su cuello y enrollarse en el _"Esto soy yo nena, una serpiente a punto de atacar" _ En cuatro semana se casaría con él y con todo lo que eso significaba: Su pasado, su violencia, su música y su ego desmedido y sin control…se casaría con aquella serpiente y con toda la metáfora en ella.

Lo vio removerse y su enorme cuerpo hacer cimbrar toda la cama, enterró su rostro en las almohadas y entre el sueño llamarla bajito y seguir dormido.

- Aquí estoy- se acercó y lo vio sonreír- ¿sólo yo lo voy a saber? ¿No es así ángel? Sólo yo- fue hasta su espalda, cerró los ojos y beso el enorme tatuaje- me caso contigo Edward, me caso con esto también- y al besar el animal que reptaba en su piel, besaba también el animal que reptaba en su sangre, en su alma y en su corazón, era un beso de aceptación.

_Me removí en el asiento nerviosamente…esperaba, esperaba que él apareciera, sí él venía ese día podía respirar tranquilamente. La visión de aquel chico frente a mi era desde hacía casi un año la única certeza feliz que yo tenía, él y sus ojos azules cristalinos eran la razón por la que me levantaba, la razón por la que yo salía de mi casa, de mi mundo y de la vida solitaria que tenía con mi madre._

_Di una mirada a mis compañeros de clase, todos ellos sin saberlo eran testigos de los cíclicos rituales que aquel chico y yo teníamos, al menos yo era conciente de cada cosa que yo hacía y de todas aquellas cosas que él era._

_Mire al reloj que estaba por encima de la pizarra: 8: 07 minutos, siempre llegaba tarde, pero jamás faltaba. Golpeteé con mi lápiz el escritorio haciendo miles de esfuerzos porque Karen mi amiga no se diera cuenta de mi estado de excitación, miedo y profunda obsesión; volteé y di un vistazo por la ventana ¡por favor llega pronto! La voz del profesor resonó con fuerza por todo el salón y nos despertó del letargo y la modorra matutina, todos nosotros sin excepción hicimos miles de caras de decepción, la voz del maestro nos anunciaba el inicio de un día aburrido, que se repetía entre formulas, datos, números y los tontos chistes de alguno de los chicos. A mi nada me importaba, desde hacía un año yo era feliz en aquella escuela, pues allí a las ocho de la mañana, de lunes a viernes yo vivía en un mundo de ensoñación, pendiente de él y de cada gesto, medias palabras y la absoluta y silenciosa presencia de Dylan Doherty …¡por favor llega pronto! Y como siempre mis ruegos eran escuchados, unas pisadas duras por el corredor, todos voltearon y el maestro resopló impaciente, estaba harto de luchar contra aquel chico, todo se silencio y Dylan y su oscuro cabello, sus ojos azules y su presencia húmeda y perfecta apareció frente a todos, no miró a nadie, como siempre parecía venir de mundos oscuros y guerras silenciosas. Camino tres pasos hacia su silla y sentarse delante de mí. Yo sabía cuales eran sus movimientos, uno a uno se repetían, sólo yo sabía cuales eran y sólo yo sabía el enorme esfuerzo que él hacía para estar allí._

_Mi corazón latía con fuerza, mi sangre corría a torrentes calientes por mi cuerpo y todos mis sentidos estaban puestos en él…Dylan Doherty, el dueño de todo lo que yo era, la razón de todo y absoluta obsesión…cada gesto, cada movimiento, hasta llegar al clic que daba inicio a la sensación aterradora y perfecta que hacia los días oscuros en aquella ciudad de furia fueran perfectos. Su mano blanca, un lápiz, trazos furiosos sobre el papel…esperar el momento perfecto y en dos segundos deslizar el papel hacia mis manos: **Te amo…** simples palabras, cinco letras y la soledad de ambos se deshacía para siempre._

_Está es nuestra historia…_

Isabella sonrió en la oscuridad, mientras que Darcy maullaba tranquilamente, desde Forks aquella historia nacía en su cabeza, dos adolescentes que se amaban en medio de un mundo que se derrumbaba a su alrededor. Le daría a él, la historia que ambos debieron vivir y que ambos se merecían.

.

.

.

La música inundaba el oscuro salón, el rondó caprichoso se escuchaba y frente a él la imagen de una hermosa chica de escasos dieciocho años de salvaje cabello rojo interpretaba el violín.

Aro Vulturi no escuchaba la música, sólo veía la imagen reproducida en su enorme estudio de cine, observaba cada gesto, la melena roja batida por acordes, los labios cerrados en apriete violento, la larga y delgada figura que comandaba todo el escenario vestida de negro, todo ella era hermoso. Por un momento, un segundo la orquesta sola y ella y su rostro de esfinge que no respiraba parecía ver las notas que danzaban en el viento, de nuevo al ataque del violín y era majestuosa y aterradora, al final cuando el concierto iba a terminar Elizabeth Masen hizo un gesto de furia que denotaba como la tremenda melodía se apropiaba de sí misma.

El viejo cadáver tomó un vaso de vino, quitó la cinta y puso otra, esta vez era otra música, otra figura y otro concierto y el mismo gesto que unía a los dos músicos: Edward Cullen trece años, Carnegie Hall el piano y Rachmaninov y la hermosa melodía se opacó en un momento cuando el mismo gesto de furia concentrada de la mujer se trasladó al niño y Aro se carcajeó con fuerza.

- ¡Maldito! ¡Te tengo de las bolas Edward Cullen! Ella es tú madre ¿no es así? Dos malditas gotas de agua, dos malditas gotas de agua ¡Jaque mate!

Respiró tranquilamente, fue hacia los informes y los leyó de nuevo. Apagó las luces y en medio de la oscuridad y del silencio se dijo a sí mismo que esperaría unos meses, investigaría más, permitiría que la familia Cullen creyese que todo estaba bajo control y entonces él saltaría y derrumbaría desde sus cimientos la mitología intocable de los reyes de la ciudad.

-Vamos a ver como se saltan del escándalo, me voy a divertir y mucho- y en su mente escuchó las carcajadas de su abuelo y de su padre que esperaban junto con él el gran espectáculo.

**¡Caray! No se preocupen Aro no jodera nuestra fiesta, porque en el próximo que verá la luz muy pronto habrá pachanga…ahhh y siete capítulos sin lemmon son demasiados para el hambre del dragón…**

**Chicas, como dije en Facebook no volveré a subir adelantos del caos en el blog, sólo música y fotos, a los 15 días de publicado el capítulo éste será subido allí, tanto spoiler al final no es bueno…debemos cuidarlo… ¿me ayudan?**

**Ámenme o Déjenme dejar comentarios es casi tan bueno como saber que nosotras ninfas eternas podemos salvar a dragones dolientes en los abismos del mundo.**

**A Todas…amigas, lectoras, cómplices…a todas un millón de gracias, vamos caminando hacia donde el caos nos lleve.**


	64. Un acto de dos II

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer.**_

_**Esta historia está protegida por las leyes de derecho de autor desde el 2011.**_

_**A todas las chicas que dejan comentarios, a las lectoras fantasmas, mil y mil gracias, una contadora de historias como es Sacho, entiende que esta historia es lo que es por cada una de ustedes…yo sólo doy mi 40% ustedes ponen el resto, son los músculos y el corazón del monstruo.**_

_**Capitulo dedicado a la libertad por la que entré al FF, un lugar donde se aprendía a escribir, donde cada lector era formador y corrector, un lugar donde se podía ser libre aunque fuese un poco sin doble moralismos y falsas banderas de pudor, donde ese lema de que el escritor era amoral (no inmoral que es otra cosa) se podía aplicar, pero parece que hoy esta norma se ha perdido, volvemos a la inquisición y a la cacería de brujas. Por la libertad aunque duela.**_

_**A mi beta adorada Elizabeth Bathory, quien sabe que mi fiebre no tendrá fin…amiga del alma.**_

_**Acto de dos tendrá tres capítulos, este es el segundo, 40 páginas, creo que más, como el hambre del dragón fue demasiada, este capítulo será muy nutritivo, una antesala al matrimonio, el tercer capitulo máximo tres días.**_

_**Música:**_

_**Naked as we come: iron and wine.**_

_**Colorblind: counting crows.**_

_**Take me away: Lifehouse.**_

**El Límite Del Caos.**

**Acto de dos II**

El día de la boda se acercaba rápidamente. Para todos, los días se sucedían vertiginosamente, pero para Edward y Bella era una eternidad. Para ellos, cada día era una lucha diaria: lucha contra el deseo, lucha contra las horas que parecían no llegar. De miradas al calendario, miradas soterradas y desesperadas y te amos dichos en cada respirar.

Alice y toda la pandilla arrastraban a Isabella entre catálogos, planes de mesa, gourmet, música y ella incomoda se dejaba llevar hasta que finalmente; Isabella sentada una noche en el apartamento tratando de escribir su nueva novela y queriendo extirpar las voces de todos los que interrumpían su incesante monologo interior, agarró un papel y en tres horas ella solita preparó el cómo sería su boda. Sólo pensó en Edward y en ella y en todos aquellos pequeños símbolos que los identificaban, era su boda, la unión de ambos el comienzo de una nueva vida, una vida que desesperadamente ansiaba dar su paso inicial.

Alice, con una sonrisa tierna, sólo dijo _si así lo quieres,_ _así debe ser querida… será hermosa…te lo prometo _la pequeña hermana vio como Bella, quien al principio se veía reacia a todos los alborotos por la preparación de la boda, finalmente fue la que organizó todo de manera silenciosa, y como cada detalle estaba lleno de cosas hermosas y significantes.

En los últimos días Edward- mordiéndose los puños- tomó la decisión de dormir en su apartamento, porque le era imposible mantenerse centrado en algo ya que su cabeza, alma, corazón y sexo estaban puestos en la maldita hora en que Bella estuviese bien y sana. Porque sólo en ese momento él podría ir y desahogar con ella todo el deseo, miedo, locura y necesidad que lo mantenían agónico en vísperas de su boda.

Las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas fueron un tormento, todos en casa de la chica Swan, familia, Peter, Catherine, hombres apostados en el apartamento y él: celoso de todos, hasta del maldito aire. Resoplaba. Bella lo miraba. Él quería gritar.

Y ella era mala, lo rodeaba, tocaba su cabello, le servía café y susurraba en su oído sin que nadie la escuchara. Cualquier excusa y se paraba para ir hacia él y rozarlo levemente.

- Pronto mi cielo…pronto.

- Quiero que se vayan todos, maldita sea nena…quiero que todos se vayan.

- Son sólo unos días.

- ¡Ahora!

- Paciencia.

¿Paciencia? ¿Qué mierda de concepto era ese? ¿Paciencia? No cuando cada músculo está agarrotado y cuando la droga maravillosa huele a fresas y tiene piel de porcelana ¿paciencia? Días…días…y el sol tendría que esperar para verla de nuevo.

.

.

.

- ¡Perra!- Peter la miraba con ojos divertidos- Yo conozco tu sucio plan Isabella Swan- se tocó su pecho y luego la señaló- quieres dejarnos sin el divino, matarlo antes de la boda y yo no lo per-mi-ti-re- tomó el celular e hizo la pantomima de llamar a Edward a su oficina- ¡Yo te salvo amigo!

Bella volteó hacia el chico quien estaba atento a cada movimiento.

- Estás insoportable estos días amiga.

- ¡Por supuesto Isa! ¡Mierda! ¿Cuándo una puede ver que algo así va a pasar? ¡Tú no me vas a quitar mi sueño! ¿Si? ¡Edward! ¡Corre!- el celular fue arrancado de su mano y él soltó una risotada en pleno consultorio- no lo llamé.

Bella lo pellizco.

- Contigo esto de ser maduro es algo imposible Peter.

Peter le brindó su sonrisa de niño.

- Es una broma linda ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta como ambos han estado en estos días? ¡Todos! Ayer pensé que te iba a desnudar frente a todos nosotros y que te iba a hacer el amor encima de la mesa ¡Dios! gastaría mi dinero para ver eso, empeñaría mi alma- suspiró- debe ser hermoso.

- ¡Peter!- Bella se acercó sonrojada y mordiéndose sus labios- ¿se nota demasiado?

- ¿Estás loca niña? Hasta esa decencia de Esme Cullen estaba ayer que llamaba a ese adonis rubio que va a ser tú suegro. Es tremendo ver eso, todos nos sentimos invasores en ese espacio de ambos, fuego, ardor, sudor, todas esas cosas sucias e indecentes que yo amo, de sólo imaginarme como va a ser esa luna de miel me quiero pegar un tiro de la maldita envidia.

Bella bajó la mirada tímidamente.

-Hace más de un mes que no…y eso es insoportable Peter, además tengo mucho miedo, mucho miedo.

La cara de payaso divertido desapareció y en su lugar fue reemplazada por la del amigo leal y confidente férreo.

- ¿Por qué? Nunca en mi vida linda he visto a alguien que desea más a alguien que ese hombre, todas esas palabras carnívoras sobre hambre y necesidad se hacen reales en él.

- James.

- ¡Por todos los dioses sexys, atléticos y cachondos del jodido olimpo Isabella!

- Siento que él se ha instalado entre nosotros.

- ¿Cómo puede estar celoso de alguien a quien tú odias? ¡De alguien que casi te mata! – Peter alzó su puño- te lo juro nena, veinte centímetros y mi Thor interior lo iría a buscar.

- No entiendes amigo, está celoso de mi pasado, de mis palabras en un estúpido diario, de dos años en un pueblo oculta en una camioneta roja besándome con aquel chico.

- No debería.

- No, no debería, pero tú sabes que Edward Cullen tiene otras reglas, otro mundo y no es lógico, James le arrebata sus sueños.

- ¿Y cuales son?

- El que yo- Isabella Swan- hubiese vivido veintidós años de mi vida encerrada en una burbuja y que sólo viniera a Nueva York por él.

- Pero llegaste virgen cielo, cosa que me parece lo más ridículamente romántico de este planeta.

- No me imagino siendo de otra manera, hace meses me dijo que si no hubiese sido así él se hubiese obsesionado con eso.

- ¡Macho!

- No, es algo más profundo, mucho más.

Ambos susurrando en el pasillo del doctor Green, con Sam y Joseph esperando en la puerta se miraban a los ojos. Peter nunca trató de sonsacar los secretos sexuales de aquellos dos, su corazón de romántico soñador no soportaría escuchar al menos una parte de la tormenta que ambos desataban y que sus amigos y hasta el padre de la chica intuía.

- No me asustes Bella Swan, yo he escuchado cosas, y la mayoría son aterradoras ¿qué es mucho más? ¿No me digas que te ha sometido a….?- si Peter lo había escuchado, mujeres encadenadas y contratos de sangre.

Un día Peter Sullivan conoció a una chica Isabella Swan, ambos se hicieron amigos y ella le confesó que era virgen, un día Isabella Swan compró zapatos color rosa Blanick y él supo que ella era algo más, un día él vio como la encarnación de sus sueños eróticos cruzaba una puerta besando desesperadamente a su amiga y un día él supo que ella ya no era la niña de inocente mirada….un día escuchó el rugir hambriento de un hombre que fallecía de inanición por la adicción creada por una mujer y ahora, frente a él unos ojos oscuros le confirmaban la leyenda urbana del Dom de Nueva York.

- ¡Mierda sagrada Isa!- se paró en el consultorio.

- Shiii, no es lo que tú piensas.

- ¡Demonios! No se si salir corriendo o pensar que eso es lo más putamente sexy que he escuchado en mi aburrida vida.

- Él no ha sido así conmigo Peter, no todo el tiempo.

- Espera… ¿no todo el tiempo? ¿Es decir que ha habido cadenas, fustas y todo esas cosas?- empezó a toser.

- Yo…

- No-puso su mano frente a ella- yo entiendo Isabella Marie Swan, lo percibí durante cuatro meses cuando él iba casi todos los días y hablaba conmigo ¿crees que no intuyo quien demonios es Edward Cullen? Yo estudie literatura contigo amiga ¿recuerdas? Yo también leí Sade y todos esos pervertidos maravillosos…yo los leí y yo lo vi frente a mi- tomó su mano- deja todo ese mundo oscuro en mi imaginación Isi hay algo de ustedes que no voy a entender, deja el misterio amiga- respiró- déjame vivir con el misterio ¡Eloisa! Te convertiste en Eloisa y el idiota aún siente celos, si no fuera tan hermoso lo mataba por tonto.

- Es ahí donde radica todo Peter, él es perverso y él necesita que yo valide eso, porque si no fuera así…

- Sólo sería un sádico más.

- Exacto.

- Wow, no volveré a leer un libro, sólo los veré a ustedes dos ¡Que complejos! ¡Que complejos!

El anciano doctor le sonreía dulcemente, mientras que Peter en silencio estaba aún midiendo y reflexionando sobre las palabras escuchadas unos minutos antes.

- ¿Con que te vas a casar con él niña?

- Así es doctor.

- Impresionante- le quitó el yeso con delicadeza y auscultó sus costillas y su cabeza- los exámenes salieron muy bien, todo está muy bien ahora niña, vas a ver, él estará feliz- el viejo metió sus manos en su bolsillo- parece que voy a ver la próxima generación Cullen en este consultorio, niños hermosos y enormes.

Isabella bajó la mirada y Peter saliendo de su ensoñación corrió hacía ella.

- ¿Niños?

- Algún día serás tío amiga.

El muchacho se llevó las manos a la cara.

- ¡Dios!- comenzó a hiperventilar- me van a amar Isa, vas a ver, yo seré lo único cuerdo que tendrán en su vida linda- sintió un beso en su mano delgada y delicada.

- Te van a adorar amigo, te van a adorar.

.

.

.

_Lo siento baby, me dejaran la escayola unos días más…_

Estaba en una junta y cuando la voz de Isabella le anunció que aún los vendajes y el odiado yeso serían las barreras para que no la tocara quiso estrangular a todos los socios que estaban frente a él.

- ¿Qué demonios te ocurre?- Emmett se acercó y le susurró al oído.

- Nada.

Mas Jasper de manera intuitiva comprendía y sin importar que su cuñado lo mirara con ojos de cuchillo dijo:

- ¡Pobre Edward Cullen! empieza mi amigo a saber lo que es el matrimonio, días aburridos y poco sexo.

- ¿Si? Mi pobre hermana debe ser muy infeliz.

El leonino Jasper Hale y sus ojos azules eléctricos lo observaron de manera profunda y perversa, diciéndoles tácitamente a los hermanos que si ellos supiesen como era la vida intima de él con su hermana la loca seguramente ambos ya lo habrían destripado.

.

.

.

Zapatos negros Louboutin.

Cabello recogido en una coleta elegante y fuerte.

Maquillaje oscuro y labios rosa.

Medias de seda negra sostenidas por unos ligueros.

Abrigo Versace cruzado y nada más por debajo de éste.

La ninfa armada hasta los dientes canturreando una canción de batalla mientras que planeaba su ataque sorpresa.

Angie y Stella la abrazaban.

- Estamos muy felices que estés bien Bella cariño y estamos felices que estés aquí, esta oficina no es lo mismo sin ti.

- Oh si linda, el jefe es aterrador- Stella miraba hacia la oficina- no puedo creer que en una semana te vas a casar Isabella- moqueó un poco- le has roto el corazón a Sean, él esperaba por ti, pero bueno, tendrá que esperar por otra chica como tú.

Isabella dio un recorrido por la oficina y miro hacia su escritorio, años sentada en aquel lugar sumergida en aquel mundo, esperando el ascensor, la llamada y el permiso para entrar a la oficina.

- ¿Está?

- No, tiene cita con los socios de Firetools, está "amablemente" tú sabes, ordenándolo todo para dejar este monstruo en manos de su hermano.

- Extraño este lugar amigas, mis mejores años aquí, mis amigas y él.

Las dos secretarias la abrazaron con fuerza.

- Pero sigues teniendo a tus amigas.

- Y a él lo tienes desnudo- esas últimas palabras salieron de la boca de Stella sin que ella se diera cuenta, las tres mujeres se miraron de manera cómplice y soltaron la carcajada. Janet- quien corría de arriba abajo llevando papeles- llegó a la oficina y presenció las risotadas de las mujeres y sin vergüenza y con todo su espíritu alegre deseó participar.

- Hola- se presentó frente a Isabella quien, después que vio a la chica alta y rubia frente a ella, miró de forma interrogante a Angie.

- Reemplaza a Lauren- Ángela quien en los últimos días intentaba hacer que la chica se calmara un poco y midiera las mil palabras por segundo, no pudo evitar que Janet con la velocidad de la luz llevara su mano hacia Isabella y la besara en la mejilla.

- Debe ser la novia de Edward.

La ninfa levantó la ceja _¿Edward? Nunca lo llamamos así en el primer año de trabajo._

- Prometida- Oh si Isabella Swan segura, autosuficiente, dueña de Edward Cullen en ese momento se puso en guardia frente a la rubia, alta, voluptuosa y risueña Janet.

- Me encantan los matrimonios, mis padres dicen que es una institución que se debe acabar, porque perpetua las tradiciones de culturas capitalistas y bla bla bla…mis viejos, no le cuentan a nadie que cada año van y renuevan sus votos en el lugar donde se casaron, será usted una hermosa novia, debe estar muy enamorada, él es un tipo simpático, siempre lo he dicho, cuando entre la primera vez todas me decían que él era aterrador, pero no es verdad, creo que la mayoría de las mujeres de esta empresa se mueren por él, es lindo- Bella rugía de celos- no es mi tipo, los pelirrojos son aburridos- Angie y Stella se abanicaban e Isabella ya no estaba celosa estaba furiosa, decir que Edward Cullen no era lo más fantástico del mundo era…era ¡blasfemia! – a mi me gustan morenos- y a su mente vino el oscuro Jacob Black- mi esposo será moreno, lo he decretado y el universo siempre me concede lo que yo quiero- respiró y con sus ojos azules juveniles y ardientes la seguían mirando vivazmente- leí que fuiste su secretaria, me fascinan las historia de amor ¡caray! ¿Quién no se enamora en este lugar? Horas y horas encerrada en esa oficina- suspiró y sin malicia alguna fue hasta sus zapatos- ¡wow! Zapatos de sexo, todo mundo lo sabe, apuesto que el señor Cullen es de ese tipo- Janet al segundo de ver a Isabella ya había "decretado" que esa chica silenciosa que la miraba de forma oscura sería su amiga, porque Janet había visto que la novia de Edward tenía el don de la conversación- caminar desnuda frente a un hombre con esos zapatos debe ser muy divertido.

Inmediatamente Isabella se sonrojó, Angie abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, rememoró los días en que la niña de zapatos horrendos había cambiado a zapatos de miles de dólares de un día a otro, volteó a mirar a su amiga y le dio una mirada pícara.

- ¿Zapatos sexo? ¿Con que esos son Isabella? ¿Oficina? ¿Horas extras?

Bella la miró con ojos suplicantes y llenos de miles de significados. Angie caminó hasta su escritorio y tomó su bolso.

- Creo que es hora de irnos.

- No son las cuatro Angie.

- No importa, nadie dirá nada ¿no es así Bella?

-No, creo que no- miró el suelo.

- Vamos chicas- tomó a Stella del brazo quien no entendía nada hasta que Angie le susurró algo al oído y ésta dio un brinco y su boca dibujo una O rodando sus ojos hacia los lados.

- ¡Janet!- ordenó- ¡vamonos!

La rubia quien era lo más inocentón del mundo no entendía un carajo y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro _debe ser un extraño código de chicas…mis amigas siempre hacen eso ¿por qué? ¿Qué pasa aquí?_

- ¿Qué?

- Janet no preguntes y mueve ese trasero y cierra esa bocaza y vamonos ¡ahora!- la chica corrió, agarró su bolso tejido y horrible, Stella la arrastró hasta el ascensor.

Angie se acercó y beso a su amiga.

- Te amo Ángela.

- Lo se amiga, lo se, vaya, vaya niña intelectual, empiezo a saber porque…empiezo a entender muchas cosas ¡mi héroe! Nos vemos en la despedida de soltera…dime Isabella ¿estás visitas serán algo tradicional? Debo saber- Bella confirmó con sus ojos oscuros- entiendo…entiendo.

Las tres mujeres en el elevador, Janet se despidió antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

- Fue un gusto conocerte Isabella.

Durante los segundos de descenso del elevador Stella y Angela en silencio, en un segundo ambas se miraron y gritaron como dos adolescentes.

- ¿Qué? ¡Mierda!- la chica oboe hippie quien hablaba como si el mundo se fuese a terminar al segundo no podía entender que era lo que ocurría- odio cuando hacen eso…lo odio.

.

.

.

- Malditos idiotas- susurró, mientras caminaba hacia la oficina. Maldecía a los socios de Firetools quien malgastaban su tiempo con papeles y negativas de nuevas inversiones, maldecía las horas eternas y maldecía su cuerpo hambriento. Llamaría a su entrenador personal y lo obligaría a que agotara su cuerpo- ¡Demonios!- se encontró con la recepción vacía, miró el reloj, eran solo las tres de la tarde. Resopló y dio gracias por no encontrar a las tres mujeres observando sus rituales de animal enfermo. Tan sólo quería estar a solas unos minutos antes de reanudar la maldita reunión y concentrarse en no maldecir por todo.

Abrió la puerta y un olor maravilloso invadió todo el lugar. La silla de presidencia estaba de espaldas a él y se balanceaba de un lado a otro _Oh por favor…por favor _rogó cuando unos tacones negros de infarto se adivinaron por lo bajo de la silla.

- Diablos Cullen- la voz de Isabella mirando la ciudad- nunca me había sentado aquí…poder absoluto- lo sintió respirar a dos metros de ella, sonrió y dio la vuelta con el abrigo abierto y completamente desnuda, sólo cubierta por las medias y los ligueros- hola jefe.

Y allí estaba, muñeca de porcelana, rostro amado, desnudez limpia, piel de alabastro.

_¡Jódeme!_

-¡Demonios Isabella!- Un quejido doloroso se escuchó por todo el lugar, Edward hizo un gesto profundo, cerró los ojos por un segundo _que no este alucinando maldición…_volvió y en un segundo la oficina tomó el cariz que había perdido unos meses antes cuando ella renunció, todo era magnifico, luz, calor y ella y su cuerpo desnudo frente a él. Levantó la ceja y la recorrió con gesto furioso- me dijiste que no te quitarían la escayola si no dentro de dos días…me mentiste Swan- tiró el maletín al suelo, camino como tigre al acecho- mentiste.

Una carcajada traviesa resonó, haciendo que los senos de Bella se movieran de forma pequeña y cadenciosa.

- Lo siento jefe- se mordió los labios y de forma maquiavélica subió una de sus piernas sobre los brazos del enorme sillón, - castígame mi amor.

- Eres un demonio Isabella Swan- se quitó los guantes con premura.

- Oh si, próxima señora Cullen maestro.

Un rugido profundo, un quitarse el abrigo rápidamente, tres pasos urgentes hacía ella y toda su estatura a unos cuantos milímetros.

- Eres jodidamente perfecta nena- la recorrió con la mirada y centro sus ojos en su sexo- puedo ver como palpita tu coño por mi.

¡Dios! su boca, una palabra y estaba en otra dimensión.

Isabella tomó su corbata y con fuerza la atrajo a ella.

- Todo palpita ángel- respiró profundamente, llevando su aire a la boca entre abierta de él- cómeme baby, ahora.

Lo oyó sisear, su mandíbula temblaba.

- Vas a ser mi muerte mujer- en una ráfaga de segundo llego hasta su boca y la beso de forma desmesurada y violenta, Bella emitido un quejido de necesidad- quiero hacerte el amor hasta que te duela y follarte hasta morir ¡con un demonio!- preparó sus labios y su lengua humedeciendo las comisura de su boca de forma malvada.

- Yo soy la que se muere Edward…yo- llevó su mano a su sexo, tomó algo de su excitación y la llevó a la boca hambrienta de él- bebe de mi ángel- Edward famélico enroscó su lengua en sus dos dedos, chupó y mordió con ansiedad. Isabella sentía que la sola proximidad de su piel contra su piel la tenía al borde de clímax- no me hagas rogar.

-¡Voy a hacerte rogar Isabella malvada!- se paró por un segundo y gruñó- ¡Te amo! y estoy tan duro que puedo romper tus huesos nena.

- Eso espero…días…días.

Lo vio descender lentamente y morder su cuello.

- Voy a marcarte Swan- los dientes penetraron en su piel duramente, Bella gimió de dolor y de placer- para siempre- empezó a besarla a lo largo de su cuello, mordía y besaba para después volver a morder, llegó hasta sus senos, aquellos botones rosas que esperaban por sus dientes, tomó uno de ellos- como adoro esto- mordió delicadamente la punta, mientras que con su otra mano pellizcaba el otro, jaló el dulce montículo y rodeó con su lengua humedeciendo los bordes, Isabella gemía fuertemente- soy insaciable y te adoro como un puto loco ¡mierda! Cincuenta y dos malditos días- oh si, porque él había contado cada maldito día.

Bella se consumía lentamente, estaba al borde con aquel toque de dientes, lengua y manos sobre toda su piel, quería decir algo pero no podía, estaba demasiado ocupada en sentir las miles de sensaciones en que hormigueaban a lo largo de su cuerpo.

La lengua experta delineo un camino por su vientre, se detuvo en su ombligo, lo escucho reír- voy a follar tú ombligo nenita- y así lo hizo. El cerebro de la chica concentró todo en aquel lugar, los picotazos en su vientre eran certeros y metódicos, una y otra vez, olas de placer se estrellaban unas contra otras, su excitación inundó su sexo y desesperada llevó sus manos hasta allí, pero él con fuerza retiró su mano- ¡No! eso es mío- y como animal que se aprestaba a alimentarse se lanzó hacia allí.

- ¡Dios! ¡Ayúdame!

- Nadie puede salvarte- hundió su nariz en su botón de nervios, jugueteó- ¡hueles a gloria mi amor!- con la palma de su lengua recogió la excitación de su mujer- sabes a cielos- puso sus brazos por debajo de las piernas de ella y las puso encima de sus hombros- apriétame Bella, quiero que te corras duramente en mi boca- Bella apretó con fuerza, hundió su lengua dentro de ella- mmm- lo escuchó decir-un maldito manjar- quería morir allí, el penetrar de la lengua voraz se ralentizó sin compasión, minutos donde se movía dentro de su sexo en pequeños redondeles certeros y diminutos.

Bella comenzó a convulsionar…algo, algo donde pudiese sostenerse y anclar su cordura, inclinó su cabeza y el perfecto espectáculo de la cabellera rojiza confundida entre sus piernas la hizo gemir; vio como los dedos piano se movían en círculo sobre su clítoris. Por unos segundos Edward se alejó para tomar oxigeno- eres todo para mi Isabella- sonrió y volvió a atacar- lengua y dedos que se movían de forma vertiginosa, sonidos de placer que hacían eco por todas partes. Sabiendo como reaccionaba el cuerpo de Isabella, entendió que el clímax se aproximaba, la tomó de sus caderas para que ella no se deslizara por la silla, picoteó su vientre y sonrió- ¡Ven por mi bebé! Una eternidad sin ver como tienes un orgasmo mi amor…. ¡Swan!

- ¡Edward!- gritó con fuerza, golpeando su cabeza contra el respaldo de la silla y sintiendo como se desgarraba por completo; como el alma y el amor por él exudaba en cada poro.

Estaba extasiado, el orgasmo no tenía fin pues el seguía dentro de ella, adoraba ver su boca entre abierta, sus respiración irregular, sus gemidos ahogados, sus dedos atrapados por su sexo…su piel poema…sus ojos viéndole…pequeñas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

- Te amo tanto ángel…yo…yo- pequeños hipos, levantó sus brazos hacía él, mas casi dos meses sin beber lo hacían irracional y egoísta y de nuevo se hundió allí- no…No...No…tú…tú- lengua y dedos bombeando dentro de ella, su nombre susurrado cientos de veces; Bella hundiéndose en un mar de oscuro y endemoniado placer- la alzó un poco y en un movimiento digno de un dragón metió una de sus manos en su cola y masajeó con furia aquel pequeño lugar

- Amo tu culo apretado Swan y adoro-la mueca terrible que presagiaba su muy sutil y colorido lenguaje- amo joder tu coño con mi lengua linda y ver como te corres con sólo rozarte.

- Hablas así y estoy al borde Cullen- su voz fue un gemido delgado.

- ¿Hablar como nena? Sólo digo lo que tú me provocas- su voz fue dura y ronca.

- ¿Y que te provoco ángel?- preguntó tratando de recuperar el oxigeno. Le daba permiso…permiso para ser él en toda su maldita gloria.

El hombre se acercó mientras una mirada oscura hacia un recorrido de voracidad gatuna, respiró suavemente en su oído, le permitió por segundo que ella escuchará su excitación profunda, Isabella temblaba. Su mano larga de dedos delgados recorrió su vientre, los ojos verdes fueron agresivos y el gesto de animal de labios contrayéndose contra los dientes…susurró:

- Follarte, follarte- cada sílaba fue dicha en golpes bajos y lentos, mandando ordenes a cada terminación nerviosa desde la punta de sus dedos hasta su cabello- fo-llar-te Swan y enterrarme- y jugueteó con sus dedos a lo largo de su raja- en ti hasta que sólo sientas que sólo yo existo.

- ¡Dios!

- Sólo yo nena, sólo yo- recogió un poco de la excitación y la llevó hasta el pequeño lugar en su cola- tengo una sucia obsesión con esta parte de tu anatomía nena- masajeó de nuevo y poco a poco fue penetrando con dos de sus dedos hasta tenerlos completamente adentro, se movía allí, llevaba su lengua en el centro de su sexo y con la mano libre jugaba con su clítoris….perverso, perverso- muévete lento mi amor…shiiiis, tranquila- la escuchó lloriquear- eres hermosa, hermosa- años de conocer el cuerpo de las mujeres…años preparándose para ella- nadie como tú Swan- y volvió con lengua dedos y dientes de forma rápida y mortal, mientras que ella se movía lentamente apretando con sus músculos los dos dedos que la torturaban y siguiendo el ritmo de la lengua que presionaba lánguidamente.

-ahgg ¡voy a morir!- Isabella gritaba sin poderse contener, no oxigeno, no luz, la torre de cristal se caía a pedazos y ella sintió como su cerebro se desconecto del tiempo y del espacio…una pequeña ráfaga de lucidez _Delicioso…delicioso…y lo amo…_

Edward levantó su rostro, húmedo de sexo y lleno de fuego, salió de ella y la sostuvo dulcemente de sus caderas para que no cayera. El pequeño mentón de Isabella trepidaba.

- Más…más…

- Tú ordenas cariño- su mueca característica- no necesito estar dentro de ti para sentir que estoy en el puto cielo- se hundió de nuevo en ella de manera rotunda, la silla se movió un poco, Isabella trataba de agarrar los bordes del escritorio _¡carajo, esto va a ser mi vida! ¡Lo adoro! _un ring…irrumpió en toda la oficina, este no se detenía- ¡mierda! ¡Apaguen el mundo!- lo oyó rugir, pero no se detenía, Isabella dio un puño contra el escritorio, el teléfono se descolgó y la voz de Emmett que gritaba como loco:

- ¡Con un demonio hermano! ¡Deja el puto show y ven ya! ¡Quiero largarme e ir a mi casa a hacer bebés con mi mujer!

Morder.

Lamer…

Penetrar…

Dedos en lugares misteriosos.

Profanaciones amorosas…

Recorridos de sangre caliente.

Isabella trataba de ahogar sonidos, pero no era posible…_Dios, voy a estallar…_por un segundo pensó que Edward deseaba que todos en la sala de juntas escucharan sus gritos _maldito perverso _él continuaba en ella de forma malévola…dio un gemido lastimero.

- Por favor- susurró muy quedo….un por favor que suplicaba que el gozo la mataría.

Conjunción de todo…nada importaba…un nuevo y atronador orgasmo se anunciaba, las piernas sobre los hombros, la jaló un poco, atacó con todo, alargó su mano hasta su boca y la tapó con fuerza para ahogar la culminación punzante de su mujer que estalló dentro de la palma de su mano. Un segundo y un guiño frente a ella. Una mueca arrogante y un saborear la excitación de su chica.

- ¡Deja de gritar Emmett!- Edward dijo sin que un solo músculo se moviera.

- Entonces ven aquí, los socios están hartos de tus negativas….-mientras que Emmet hablaba ambos se miraban de manera profunda y un te amo silencioso dicho por Isabella hizo que Edward suspirara de manera tranquila- termina con esto ya…no veo la hora que Bells se recupere, la falta de sexo te ha vuelto insoportable, si es que eso es posible- Bella acalló una carcajada en el pecho de su novio.

- Termina el negocio tú.

- Oh no...No, no, ¡ven ya!- y colgó.

Por unos minutos ambos se besaban como locos, ella atrapada y desnuda en la puerta, con la rodilla Edward acariciaba su sexo, mientras que Isabella lo acariciaba de forma frenética.

- Yo…mmm…yo…

- ¿Si?

- No puedo esperar nena- con sus manos presionaba fuertemente sus nalgas- estoy desesperado.

- Yo también.

El gemido de vulnerabilidad que mostraba que la necesidad de estar dentro de ella lo fracturaba se ahogó en su garganta, la beso tiernamente, su respiración dulce penetró en su boca.

- No hay nada como tú, nada como tú, nada me importa- la rozaba con su ropa, la presión sobre su piel la tenían hambrienta, los ojos verdes claros como un día de sol sobre el prado en Forks, el gemir en su mejilla- podría vivir contigo, lejos del mundo y sería el animal más feliz de la tierra Swan.

- Siento lo mismo Edward, lo mismo- delineó su rostro con sus dedos- eso es lo que vamos a hacer, seremos sólo tú y yo…sólo tú y yo, en una semana nos iremos de aquí…y serás mío para siempre.

- Podemos empezar hoy a despedirnos- una mirada traviesa.

- Oh si, dos días, me lo prometiste.

- Si me demoró una hora en esa maldita sala de juntas los mato a todos.

- Te espero en casa- lo apartó un poco, anudó su abrigo y le brindó un revoloteó de pestañas tiernas.

Edward observó los dedos finos, sólo adornados con el anillo de compromiso.

- Dime una cosa Isabella Swan- su voz se tornó hosca- ¿Viniste con mis guardaespaldas desnuda?

- Pero ellos no sabían- alzó sus ojillos oscuros de forma tímida. El retumbar de un puño contra la puerta.

-¡Desnuda!

- Mi cuerpo es tuyo y de nadie más- dio dos pasos hacía él.

- ¡Desnuda!

Una risa estalló en el pecho de Bella.

- No te preocupes ángel, me vine en mi Bati móvil- el sentido del humor regresaba, debía volver para así hacer sonreír a un ogro celoso y triste- mi Mustang, ellos sólo me siguieron, eso es todo, Salí de mi apartamento, Peter me acompaño casi todo el tiempo, te prometí que me cuidaría.

- ¿Peter sabía?- su rostro cambio de furia a divertido.

- Lo deje muerto en mi apartamento baby, cree que vine a asesinarte.

- ¡Ja! – La agarró de su cintura- me mataste desde el primer día que te vi desnuda Swan y soy un cadáver depravadamente feliz ¡demonios!

- ¿No vas a dejar de maldecir nunca?

- Nop.

- Así me gusta- beso su mejilla- lava tu rostro mi cielo, hueles a mí.

- Malditamente maravilloso niña…alimento- y un intento de mordida amenazó su cuello.

.

.

.

Una hora después las puertas del apartamento de Edward Cullen se abrían, Rufus dormía en el sofá, una copa de vino Conti sobre la mesa, algo de Jazz revoloteaba en el ambiente.

- Voy por ti Swan- Dejó las flores y una caja de chocolates en la mesa.

Tomó el Conti lentamente, subió despacio las escaleras, vio las luces de su habitación prendidas y por un segundo paró su caminar.

_No es un sueño…todo en mi pasado huye, siempre voy hacia ella y quince años de mierda no existen… ¿a quien debo dar las gracias? ¿Cómo puedo ser tan afortunado? _Paso por el cuarto de Mía, puso su mano sobre ella _¿eres tu linda? Intercedes por tu padre ¿no es así cariño? Me amas linda, lo se…me amas…me cuidas._

Dos pasos más que lo separaban de la habitación, el rastro del perfume llenaba el pasillo, aspiró profundamente y como siempre la presencia de Isabella lo inundó desde la punta de los pies hasta las fibras de su cabello. No había algo más real que ella en su vida, cada vez que Bella estaba lejos, él sólo cerraba sus ojos y la traía de vuelta, la piel calida y suave, la sensación de las curvas ahuecada en sus manos, el sonido de su voz, la mirada de sus ojos castaños, el cabello largo y profundo enredado entre sus dedos, el sonido de su corazón retumbando en sus oídos…ella, toda para él, sus geografías y sus mundos, sus palabras y sus sueños…¡él era también uno de ellos! Si, completamente Isabella Swan, cien años sin ella y podría poseerla cada día de su existencia con sólo el recuerdo.

Abrió la puerta y la vio desnuda recostada sobre su estomago con los pies al aire entrecruzados con ojos traviesos y con su boca a media sonrisa en actitud de niña dulce.

- Que bello cuadro: mi mujer desnuda ¿Qué más quiere este maldito mortal?

- Me hiciste esperar demasiado cielo- se levantó lentamente de la cama hasta quedar de rodilla, la cascada de su cabello a un lado- pensé que me iba tocar divertirme a mi sola.

Un gruñido _¿sola? Quiero ver eso… ¡que belleza!_

- ¿Sin mi, amor?

Bella hizo un puchero tierno.

- Nop, no es divertido cuando lo hago sola.

_¡Mierda endemoniada! He muerto…_

- ¿Tú? ¡Con un carajo!

- A veces precioso, pero no es tan bueno cuando estoy contigo.

Él sonrió.

- No, no es bueno hacerlo solo- ambos se miraron de manera cómplice, intercambiaron sonrisas- ¿me has escuchado nena?

- Ohhhh si- deslizo la respuesta en su lengua- quería ir y ayudar un poco baby cuando lo hacías…yo te escuchaba…atentamente, maestro.

- ¡Mi pequeña zorra!

- ¿Vas a venir aquí? Tengo frío.

El rugido característico resonó por toda la habitación.

- ¡Diablos! Me casaré con una mala mujer.

- Y nunca iré a misa Cullen.

- No mientras estés casada conmigo Isabella, es decir siempre- con fuerza y destreza desanudó su corbata.

_Por todos los ángeles del cielo._

- Dime nena- anudó la corbata en sus manos estirándola en forma agresiva, Bella saltó- ¿qué tienes en mente?- se acercó hacía ella de manera peligrosa.

- Cumplir todos tus sueños baby- se arrastró un poco hacía él.

- Mi esclava.

- Uhummm

- Desnuda por dos días.

- Si.

- Dejar que coma tu coño por horas- levantó una de sus cejas en señal de reto.

- Todo lo que quieras.

- Follar tú boca, violar tu culo perfecto, atarte con mis bufandas y hacer que te corras hasta que me supliques.

-Mmmmm- cada palabra sucia y ardiente para Isabella contenía todo lo que él era, toda la malvada y amorosa humanidad de Edward Cullen…en el corazón de Bella su alma se expandía y lloraba de alegría, en el sexo eran uno solo, un solo ente que se retorcía y que se fundía desesperadamente en un abrazo eterno, ella sería su esposa y como tal debía validar cada palabra correspondiéndole por igual, incentivar su depravación y darle felicidad. Se dejó caer en la cama y abrió sus piernas en invitación lasciva- ven aquí chico rudo…- la ninfa sacaba su pornodiccionario y sonreía de manera arrogante- mi conchita húmeda esta ardiendo Edward Cullen y está harta de esperar, quiere tu enorme verga haciendo su mejor trabajo- y la ninfa gritó al público y con el dedo del corazón hizo un gesto de anarquía triunfante ¡Y la ganadora es…!

- ¡Diablos! ¡Te amo!- en medio segundo zapatos, pantalón, camisa y medias volaron por la habitación…y como casi siempre…no ropa interior. Como tigre se deslizó por en medio de su cuerpo, estaba agitado y exultante, con la mano temblorosa recorrió su pecho y observaba la piel que respiraba calor y dulzura- ¿te poseo Isabella Swan?- respiró sobre su rostro.

- Completamente mi vida- se acomodó debajo de él.

- Yo soy tuyo.

- Lo se.

- Desde niño- su mirada verde jade era profunda- desde que nací Isabella, nací para ti, cada parte de mi cuerpo te pertenece, cada respirar es tuyo, cada maldito pensamiento del día te pertenece.

Bella llevó uno de sus dedos a los labios entre abiertos y los rozó levemente.

- Cada latido, cada palabra, cada segundo del día es para ti Edward.

- No hay nada…- En un movimiento intempestivo Bella tomó la base de su miembro y lo apretó con fuerza- ¡Dios! ¡Mátame si quieres!- acompañó su mano en aquel movimiento, una y otra vez- rompes mi corazón cuando no te veo nena- gemía.

Isabella casi sin parpadear observaba su rostro, sus ojos entrecerrados, el jadeo sobre ella, el sisear de manera profunda y erótica, la punta de su lengua adivinándose entre sus dientes.

- Agonizo si no estás conmigo ángel.

- No hagas…no hagas que me corra antes que esté dentro de ti…amo venirte dentro de ti Swan.

Ella carcajeó.

- ¡Dragón depravado con la boca más sucia del mundo!

- ¡Soy endemoniadamente romántico! Ninguno de los hombres de tus libros se atreven a tanto.

- No- apretó con fuerza la verga dura, larga y perfecta- ninguno tiene lo que tú cielo.

Retiró su mano, abrió sus brazos en total abandono, mientras que él repartía besos sensuales alrededor de sus pezones….deslizó su mano por su sexo, recogió un poco y lo llevó a su boca.

- Oh linda…linda, tu coño mojado y apretado es el puto paraíso….argrr-un maullido gatuno en su cuello, tomó la punta de pene y lo instaló en su centro…pero malvado y dragoniano terrible, se deslizaba lentamente a lo largo de toda la raja.

Pequeñas gotas de sudor corrían por su frente, Bella por momentos dejaba de respirar, la necesidad abrasadora tomaba sus sentidos.

- ¡Por favor!

Pero no, él no se detenía en su movimiento, deslizaba la punta de manera fuerte y contundente.

- Esto es mío Swan- su voz era ronca confundida con sus gemidos- quiero que cuando todos te vean sepan que eres mi territorio, que sólo yo, yo Edward bastardo con suerte Cullen puede estar aquí, en tu coño, que sólo yo- y sus movimientos fueron más fuerte- puedo follarte y amarte, que sólo yo tengo el maldito derecho de escucharte, que sólo yo puedo tenerte en cualquier parte, que soy tu esposo, yo tengo el maldito paraíso prohibido y que soy un puto dios- y penetró dentro de ella con fuerza y ambos gritaron de manera desgarrada- ¡dilo!

- ¡Tú!

- ¡Dilo más fuerte!- embestía con la fuerza de una tropa en pleno campo de batalla.

- ¡Eres mi dueño!

- ¡Si!- pegó su frente a la de ella, se movía con fuerza, sintió las uñas de ella enterrarse en su espalda- lo mismo Bella…esto es sólo para ti.

- De nadie más…de ninguna otra.

- Mi casa.

- Tu casa- lo sintió penetrar de manera profunda, llevó su mano a su clítoris y hacer movimientos fuertes sobre el- haré que olvides todo.

- ¿Mi vida?

- Si.

- ¿La droga?

- Si

- ¿Mi dolor?

- Si.

- ¿Chicago?

- Naciste el día que me tocaste Cullen- gimió en su boca.

- ¡Maldita sea si!- toda la semana de ella en coma, el mes enferma, vendajes y yesos, vértigos y malestar, los celos, la rabia creada por su adolescencia….el deseo acumulado, la abstinencia…todo…todo en aquel momento en que ella lo apretaba hasta el dolor- ¡te …te adoro, ojala…ojala hubiese un palabra Swan! ¡Mierda! Una palabra para que lo que siento pudiera ser expresado Bella- tomó sus caderas con fuerza, sus dedos se enterraron en su carne casi de manera dolorosa. La levantó un poco y los embates se volvieron impacientes, furiosos y certeros, Edward gemía y para Bella era lo más jodidamente hermoso que se pudiese escuchar. De manera intempestiva se retiró causando un gemido de decepción en ella. La miró de manera arrogante, pasó su lengua por sus labios y acarició su miembro con fuerza- ¡Mírame! – suavemente golpeó su sexo- nunca en mi vida he sentido- respiró con profundidad- esta necesidad por alguien mi amor, y me duele y me siento puro desde hace un año- Bella vio en él el gesto caníbal que lo identificaba, sus ojos la punzaban- estoy dentro de ti Isabella Swan y soy yo, soy yo.

-¡Dios!

- Dependo de ti chica libros.

- Lo se- levantó sus brazos- vuelve…vuelve.

En un movimiento rápido y volvió de nuevo hacía ella, deslizó sus brazos por debajo de sus rodillas y puso sus piernas por encima de sus hombros.

- ¡Diablos! Estás tan suave y apretada nena, tengo…tengo-empezó a moverse en arremetidas agónica dentro de ella- Yo sólo se ¡Dios!..Yo…- pero las palabras murieron en su boca y fueron reemplazadas por gemidos duros y desgarrados.

Isabella estaba a punto de la combustión, entraba en ella de manera frenética, errática, estaba en aquel punto donde el ardor y el dolor eran éxtasis total.

Toda ella completa, llena…tomada, amada, cada nervio y cada poro, cada respirar y cada palpitar, cada átomo y cada célula…nacer, morir, vivir, existir…todo en ese momento…colisión de galaxias...mundos que estallan…

Un sonido se iba formando en su garganta, ascendía y necesitaba liberarse….

- ¡Piedad!- agarró las almohadas con fuerza, en los límites de lo insoportable, como un rayo que la partió en dos el clímax la destrozó hasta sentir que se desintegraba en miles de pedazos….y la ninfa gritando hacía la meta, sólo supo decir- ¡mierda Edward!

- Me fascinas- cinco arremetidas contra el mundo…cinco que le decían que era dueño y señor, cinco y era césar sobre todo el puto imperio, cinco y como siempre borraba todo vestigio de otros cuerpos y otras bocas. Grito un fuerte y tremendo improperio para derrumbarse sobre ella, desperdigando besos por todo su rostro.

Un segundo y pequeño estremecimientos resonaron en su piel, Isabella lloraba en silencio.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te hice daño? ¡Soy un maldito!- se levantó aterrado…ella era tan delicada – debí esperar, debimos esperar.

- No, no- se tapo su rostro- no, nunca me harías daño, no- y el llanto tímido no lo fue más- yo...yo...- Fue levantada de la cama y puesta a horcadas sobre él, lo abrazó con fuerza, como si quisiera meterse dentro de su piel- soy muy feliz, muy feliz contigo, y es aterrador baby, cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa y esto puede terminar- tomó su cabello con fiereza- casemos mañana, mañana, no soporto estar lejos de ti más días, casémonos mañana.

Edward parpadeó y un gesto divertido se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Eso quieres?

- Si, es lo que quiero ángel.

Una carcajada total mientras que tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás.

- Mañana nos casamos tú y yo Isabella Swan- mordió sus labios- un maldito escándalo, tendremos que huir de todos para que no nos maten linda.

Mas una sombra de dolor cruzó por el rostro de la chica, en una ráfaga de segundo pensó en su padre, en Alice, en toda la familia Cullen, en Peter, todos ellos esperando participar. No, no le podía quitar eso a cada uno, no le podía quitar eso a él, quien estaba tan orgulloso de hacer participe de su unión con ella. Bella hizo un pequeño hipo y sonrió con dulzura.

- Oh, no, no podemos mi cielo.

- Pero…

-No, por mucho que me tiente la idea baby, no, se lo debemos a la familia, yo te lo debo a ti.

- Yo sería feliz nena.

- Lo se- llevó sus manos a su cabello- pero se lo debemos a todos, ellos son nuestra familia, nuestros amigos, no podemos ser tan egoístas.

- Somos egoístas Isabella ¿recuerdas? Somos sólo tú y yo, ellos lo saben, no habrá nadie más que nosotros dos en nuestra burbuja.

- Por eso Edward, la ceremonia será como nuestra despedida de todos, ellos serán siempre nuestra familia, pero oficialmente le decimos adiós, comenzaremos la nuestra Edward y Bella. Yo…yo tengo mucho miedo de que algo nos pase, de que en algún momento algo ocurra, que lo que tenemos algo lo destruya.

- Eso no va a pasar- el gesto duro de guerra se mostró en la cara- yo no lo voy a permitir, no quiero que tengas miedo de nada Swan, toda mi vida he luchado, herido y peleado contra todo, a veces he iniciado guerras y golpeado de manera injusta a quien se atrevió tan siquiera a mirarme nena, ahora si peleo y sí inició guerras serán por ti, ahora tengo justificación para pelear Swan ¿peleas conmigo nena?

Ella asintió furiosamente tratando de ahogar sus lágrimas.

- Como siempre Edward Cullen, contigo y por ti.

- Por nosotros nena.

- Por nosotros.

Un beso comenzó lentamente, un beso profundo y largo, el deseo de nuevo volvió a construirse entre ambos, un deseo urgente que jamás se agotaría. Isabella acarició la espalda musculosa y rastrilló sus uñas a lo largo de su costados, por algún momento centró una de sus manos en plena columna donde vivía la serpiente.

- Amo tu tatuaje- se acomodó sobre él- dragón- tentó su sexo en la punta de su verga dura.

- Yo te amo a ti ninfa- ambos soltaron al mismo tiempo una risa, provocando interesantes sensaciones en todo su cuerpo- ámame linda.

- Eso haré por siempre Cullen- se deslizó lentamente- es…es…increíble lo que me haces sentir ángel.

- Me abrumas- su voz era entrecortada.

- Me consumes.

- Me matas- tiró su cabello con fuerza.

- Para siempre nena.

Y fue así que ella comenzó a montarlo con fuerza, mientras que él mordía sus labios haciendo más intenso cada movimiento, ambos iban perdiendo la razón, perdiéndose en cada movimiento y en cada embestida, se miraron intensamente, se hablaban en por medio de gemidos y gruñidos, perdidos en te amos dichos con los ojos. Pequeñas gotas de sudor surcaban sus frentes, y el respirar al unísono…música…placer y belleza

- ¡Joder nena!- Creyó morir cuando los músculos de ella lo apretaron alrededor de su verga dura, lanzó su mano al aire para que ésta fuese atrapada por la mano de ella, apretaron con fuerza sus manos- somos perfectos.

- Si.

- ¡Míranos!

Ambos bajaron hacia sus sexos conectados.

- Tú y yo.

- Hasta que la muerte nos separe ángel.

- Ni si quiera la muerte nena- el arremetió con fiereza, levantándola en el aire y estrellando su cabeza contra la almohada- ni siquiera la puta muerte.

Dos días…dos días desnudos en aquel apartamento, ambos se desconectaron de todo, hasta que Alice hizo que iphones y teléfonos fijos estallaran en aquel lugar.

- No existimos Alice.

- No mates a mi hermano Bella.

- Eso es lo que hago.

- ¡Sucia!

La contestación fue una risotada y un clic que le anunciaba a todos que esos dos días eran sólo para ellos dos.

Hablar de miles de cosas.

Largas horas en la ducha.

Permitir que él peinara su cabello, rito comenzado casi desde la primera vez juntos.

Alimentarla.

Escucharse.

Soñar.

Estar en silencio y permitir el mero disfrute de estar solos y sin embargo no necesitar a nadie más.

Dejar salir sus secretos, las mínimas cosas que Bella recordaba de su vida.

Planes de futuro, construir una casa, un jardín…construir una vida.

Y largas e interminables horas amándose en cada espacio de aquel enorme lugar.

"_¿Me compraste flores y chocolates Edward?"_

"_Creo que nunca soy romántico contigo"_

"_Lo eres, siempre lo has sido"_

Recostada en su pecho.

"_Eres tan hermosa Swan, podría tenerte desnuda por el resto de mi vida"_

"_Me tendrás desnuda Edward, te lo prometo"_

Observándola en el espejo.

"_¡Demonios Cullen! Más fuerte…no seas malditamente tierno conmigo"_

"_¿Tierno Swan? soy un maldito animal…voltéate voy a follar tú culo lindo, hasta que no te puedas sentar"_

"_Ese es mi chico"_

Consumiéndose juntos.

"_¡No te muevas! Voy a atarte y vendar tus ojos linda"_

"_¿Vas a hacerme rogar?"_

"_Suplicaras"_

"_¡Por favor!"_

"_¡No!"_

"_Quiero ver"_

"_No"_

"_me muero"_

"_Si…sin piedad nena…sin piedad"_

"_Conoces mi cuerpo Swan… ¡diablos! Me corro en tú boca y creo que soy el rey del mundo…todo de mi…todo…necesito tus labios en mi verga nena…necesito…¡voy a morir!...quiero ver como me tomas por completo nena"_

"_Mamá Esme debería lavarte esa boca con jabón niño malo"_

"_Y eso que estoy siendo decente contigo nena, verás Isabella…un esposo se porta bien"_

"_¡Al diablo! Yo te amo así…corrupto" _

Necesidad de dos.

"_Sólo tócame…estoy desesperada, sólo tócame, necesito sentirte…no puedo respirar si no…oh si ahí…estoy tan cerca… ¡Dios!"_

"_¿Crees que alguien amó como nosotros?"_

"_No, nadie...Nadie…"_

Desnudos abrazándose y mirando la enorme ciudad desde lo alto.

"_No quiero salir de este apartamento…no quiero"_

"_Deberíamos vivir mil años Bella…mil para así poder saciarme de ti"_

"_Estamos locos…locos y nadie nos entiende, nadie"_

"_¡No me importa!...no me importa"_

"_No llegaremos vivos a la boda"_

"_Te deseo…tanto, tanto…tanto"_

"_Soy tuyo…Isabella Swan"_

"_Esposa de Edward Cullen…ha sido así"_

"_Desde niños"_

"_Desde que nacimos"_

"_Desde el principio"_

"_Big-bang…big bang Isabella…y hasta el fin"_

Susurros calientes, palabras dichas en medio de agonía de piel, dosis de la heroína fatal de los sentidos.

El sonido del timbre chillón rompió con el sueño profundo que finalmente los había derrumbado a la madrugada.

Una Alice furiosa frente a la puerta miraba a su hermano que por poco le tira la puerta en la cara.

- Falta una semana Edward, una semana, ¡Dios! déjala salir de esta cueva, tenemos un millón de cosas que hacer.

- ¿Podrías dejar de comportarte como una loca?

Ella lo ausculto de arriba abajo.

- Ponte una camisa por favor, no necesito ver como pareces una animal de las cavernas ¡Bella!- entró al apartamento como una ráfaga- ¡Isabella Swan! – La chica apareció enfundada en una hermosa camisa de seda y sonrió tímidamente- Charlie viene mañana ¿Qué quieres que le diga?

- ¿Charlie?

- Oh si- una sonrisa perversa- ha estado preguntando por ti, a mí y a Peter nos ha tocado decir miles de excusas.

- ¡Por Dios! ¡Papá!- corrió hacia la habitación.

- ¿Charlie?- Edward levantó una ceja- ¿desde cuando lo llamas por su nombre?

-No sabes hermanito, ese hombre me ama, hicimos clic desde el principio, ahora es mi amigo.

Edward levantó una ceja, Charlie Swan, ese ser huraño al que le era difícil hablar, era amigo de su hermana, mientras que a él lo miraba aún como si fuera un el enemigo.

Bella bajó envuelta en su abrigo, con su cabello suelto, haciendo un fuerte sonido con sus hermosos Laboutin.

- ¡Por todos los cielos Isabella! ¿Quién eres?

La chica no escuchó sólo miraba los ojos verdes que la observaban caminar, ella lo abrazó y por unos segundos volvían a estar solos.

- ¿Es necesario Alice? Dile a Charlie que le hablo por teléfono- hablaba, pero no despegaban sus ojos, se comunicaban en silencio.

- Oh no- tomó su brazo- tienen una luna de miel, par de adictos.

Mas la chica se desprendió del brazo que la arrastraba.

- Fueron dos hermosos días ángel…tú y yo, nadie nos comprende- lo dijo en un susurro.

- Pronto Swan, pronto.

- Mañana...mañana.

- Cinco días, son sólo cinco días.

- Una eternidad- ambos pegaron su frente, mientras que la pequeña hermana bajó la cabeza, siempre parecía que todos sobraban.

- Vamos Isabella.

Bella se apartó unos pasos, seguían mirándose y sonriendo de manera cómplice, drogados el uno del otro.

- ¿Vienes por mi en la tarde?

- Yo siempre vengo por ti- se carcajeó de manera malvada.

Alice pateó el suelo.

- ¡Mis oídos están sangrando! Par de indecentes, me siento asqueada ¡Puff!- lo dijo en tono de broma.

-¿Me llamas en media hora?

- Si.

- Desayuna baby, por favor.

- Si Swan.

En aquella despedida dilatada Alice vislumbró por un segundo la burbuja Swan Cullen, claustrofóbica, llena de palabra cifradas y grandes contenidos. Sólo eran unas horas y parecían desgarrarse por dentro.

- Tú también tienes que probarte el traje Edward.

Isabella se estremeció y mordió sus labios.

- Te veras hermoso Edward- corrió de nuevo hacia él.

- Soy hermoso Swan, sólo porque estás aquí.

La pequeña hermana ahogó un gemido.

- Voy a morir de diabetes en este lugar- trataba que ese algo melancólico que su hermano provocaba no la lastimara como siempre- si no la sueltas llamo a Emmett y él vendrá a burlarse de ti por ser tan cursi Edward Cullen, así que Bella mueve ese trasero desnudo ¡ahggg! Y vamonos.

Ambas mujeres caminaron en silencio por el pasillo hacia el elevador, Isabella volteó para dar un vistazo a la puerta, Edward la observaba con los ojos con que la miraba unas horas antes cuando agonizaba dentro de ella. Entraron al ascensor, éste comenzó a cerrarse mas una mano fuerte se interpuso entre las puertas.

- ¡Por favor Edward!

No escuchó a su hermana.

- Si no quieres ir al cementerio nena, lo comprendo, en verdad que si.

- Quiero ir, debo ir.

- Es mi hija Isabella.

- Lo se ángel, por eso quiero ir…debes presentarme cielo.

Una mirada profunda y un respirar entrecortado.

- Gracias…gracias por- respiró con fuerza- haberme encontrado Swan.

Alice tapó su boca y se arrinconó en una esquina. Veinticuatro años de edad y jamás en su vida había visto a su hermano tan humano, diez minutos junto a él y ese desconocido se presentaba frente a ella.

- Una semana Edward y estas despedidas no se repetirán jamás.

**Bueno, le dimos a estos fuego y amor, monstruos que necesitan devorarse.**

**Ámenme o Déjenme, dejar comentarios es casi tan bueno como ser la única en el mundo que puede llamarse la droga de Edward Cullen y que él aquella adicción sea incurable.**

**La boda niñas, tres días…tres días.**

**A todas a Mady, quien hizo algo lindo para esta cosa.**

**A Ximena a quien respeto, a mis adoradas amigas Ely, Mel (no te desaparezcas) a Belen…mi nena.**

**Chicas dos recomendaciones:**

**Domíname, fic de humor, increíblemente gracioso.**

**Lucha de Voluntades, fic hermoso y profundo.**

**Están en mis favoritos lindas, apoyen.**


	65. Un acto de dos III

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer…**_

_**Bueno chicas, escribo esto y estoy emocionada…**_

_**A todas las lectoras sean silenciosas o las que comentan les doy este pequeño momento, después de miles y miles de palabras, sólo tengo agradecimientos para cada una…snif…soy una romántica empedernida, este momento en que mi dragoncito puede ser feliz es muy importante, ese nene es causante de varias lágrimas. **_

_**Este capítulo se lo dedico a cada una, a todas las que me acompañan, a las que se comunican conmigo, cada palabra dicha por cada una es atesorada, el no contestar muchas veces su hermosos comentarios es mi imposibilidad de retribuir dicho acompañamiento con toda la fuerza y cariño con el que desearía…a todas, un millón de gracias.**_

_**A mi beta divina, ser humano maravilloso quien vino a mi vida y me dio seguridad y apoyo incondicional…Bathory después de una búsqueda de muchos años te encuentro amiga…mi sangre, tú sangre.**_

_**A Bebé niña mágica, a Ely dama sexy y a master mi guerrero protector.**_

**Música**

**When you really love someone: Alicia Keys.**

**The first time ever I saw your face: Celine Dion.**

**El límite del caos.**

**Un acto de dos III**

Fue a su apartamento, Peter se quedó mirándola, no preguntó nada, pues el rostro de su amiga lo decía todo.

Se quedó solo con Alice compartiendo un café, esperando a que Isabella se bañara.

- Está triste Alice.

- Él quedó igual.

El chico, payaso triste y literario esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- Él se la llevará lejos de mí y volveré a estar solo, ni siquiera tendré a Darcy.

- Me tienes a mi lindo- tomó las manos del chico tiernamente- tu, yo y la boca sucia de mi cuñada.

Peter miró hacia la puerta de la habitación.

- Estoy feliz por ambos.

- ¿Pero?

Lo iba a decir…por primera vez Peter Sullivan diría algo que iría en contra de todos sus preceptos de amores rosas y caballeros ingleses suspirando por lindas damas en las paginas viejas de viejos libros.

- Ellos me dan miedo ¿qué será cuando la muerte llegue a alguno de los dos?

- ¡Peter! ella tiene veintitrés y él veintinueve, faltan años.

- ¿Pensaste que ella moriría hace dos meses?

Alice se levanto de la mesa, su vestido ultima colección de Oscar de la Renta parecía algo exagerado en la menuda contextura de la chica, ella tomó la falda y la haló con fuerza, miró tras la ventana.

- Lo creímos todos, Peter.

- Fue terrible, él no habría sobrevivido.

- No, eso nos habría destruido a todos, a todos.

- Por eso Alice, ellos dos me dan miedo, de alguna manera- negó con la cabeza- ¡diablos! No se como explicarlo, quisiera escribir… ¿me entiendes Alice?

- Te entiendo amigo, te entiendo.

Ambos callaron. Alice, Peter y todos, estaban en aquella historia, historia de dos, desde el principio, siendo testigos de aquella bizarra novela de amor, donde se vieron inmersos, aún con las barreras de intimidad y silencio puestas por Edward y Bella, todos testigos activos de batallas, dolores y palabras, de alguna loca manera la vida de ambos protagonistas ya era parte de la propia, lazos que se fueron fundiendo con el tiempo. Temían por él y temían por ella, pues todos vislumbraban que con el tiempo los lazos serían cadenas y que cuando los dos eslabones más fuertes se rompieran lo inevitable vendría.

- Esperemos Peter que con los años, ambos aprendan que toda una vida juntos valdrá la pena y que cuando lo irremediable pase, uno de ellos mantendrá al otro vivo en el corazón.

- ¡No!- y el payaso volvía- nada de lágrimas- levantó su mano y chasqueó sus dedos y los movió de forma rítmica- ¡fiesta amiga! ¡Fiesta! ¡Peter Sullivan dejará salir a su gata interna! Óyeme rugir catwoman….necesito un novio, algo caliente que acariciar y si es un stripper sudoroso mucho mejor ¡si! ¡Sexo! Estoy fuera de base…fuera de base…esta chica quiere amor- soltó una carcajada- y si viene desnudo mucho mejor, me ahorra el trabajo de ser seductor, algo lindo y que sea mudo y con una enorme herramienta.

- ¡Asqueroso!- Alice le tiró un cojín.

Mentía, no se lo diría a nadie, hacía unos días (y se odiaba por eso) se escondía en la calle de enfrente y veía como Carlo Di Pietro salía del restaurante hacia su casa.

.

.

.

El cementerio quedaba en el distrito de Bronx, **Cementerio de Woodlawn**, antiguo y lleno de historia, allí descansaba uno de sus escritores favoritos, uno de los favoritos de ambos: Herman Melville. Edward besó su frente _iremos allí y podrás hablar con él nena…de escritor a escritor _ella sonrió, sintió sus labios helados y un leve temblor percibió por todo su cuerpo, pero su rostro demostraba otra cosa, era como siempre, duro e inexpresivo, Isabella intuía que aquel gesto de acero en él era producto de un esfuerzo casi sobre humano para elevarse más allá de las cosas dolorosas que la visita aquel lugar traía consigo; Mía…Jessica y sobre todo ese monstruo sagrado: Lizzy.

Ambos se pararon de frente al enorme mausoleo, en el cual dos enormes estatuas de ángeles protegían la entrada de la tumba familiar que rezaba en palabras enormes y simples: familia Cullen.

Con un ramo de flores blancas y sencillas en su mano Isabella esperaba que el guardián abriese las puertas de hierro, miró de manera soterrada a su novio quien parecía aguantar la respiración antes de entrar allí, Bella agradecía que aquel día estuviese despejado y claro y que el clima de invierno ya se estuviese yendo. Las puertas se abrieron y Edward esperó unos segundos antes de dar el primer paso hacia el interior del lugar.

- Todo estará bien ángel.

Él carraspeó con dureza, se alejó dos pasos, llevó sus manos a su cabello, subió el cuello de su abrigo y se preparó para entrar.

- ¿Me permites las flores Isabella?- su tono fue duro.

Tomó el ramo de simples margaritas, finalmente se permitió el oxigeno y subió los tres escalones y penetró en el mausoleo.

Isabella cerró los ojos _¿Dios que me voy a encontrar allá adentro? _Siguió sus pasos. Un aire frío la golpeó de repente. Familia Cullen y aún en la muerte eran esplendidos, todo el lugar construido en mármol florentino de un tono ocre pálido, los dos ángeles de la entrada era antecedidos por otros dos en la entrada, tres generaciones allí, el gran Ernest comandaba la fila de nombres que uno a uno y en letras de oro lo seguían, hijos, esposas, abuelos y dos nombres que allí parecían sobrar. Bella no se atrevió a preguntar porque Jessica estaba allí, una ráfaga de celos irracionales la sacudió, de pronto algo gélido la congeló: Elizabeth Masen Douglas, caminó rápido para alejarse de allí, hasta llegar donde Edward de amorosa manera quitaba las viejas flores y ponía las frescas. La mano desnuda de sus eternos guantes suavemente se posó sobre la loza y recorrió el nombre letra a letra.

- Hola linda.

Esa voz…Isabella no la conocía y algo en ella la golpeó con fuerza, ahogó un llanto y se apartó tres pasos.

Lo vio acercarse a centímetros de la tumba, una leve sonrisa y empezó una pequeña y baja conversación _ella y yo hablamos…ahora se que Mía me escuchaba _Isabella entendió que aquel momento sólo era de ambos, en el mundo de aquella niña que escasamente vivió seis meses, su padre lo fue todo, Isabella no podía y no debía intervenir allí, eran ellos dos. Desde su metro noventa Edward bajó la cabeza y fruncía su ceño, las palabras salían en susurros, él no creía en Dios, pero aún así parecía orar, parte de las tremendas y profundas contradicciones que hacían parte de aquel hombre, en algún momento volvió a verle sonreír, alargó su mano y la llamo, Isabella corrió hacia él.

- Mira linda ¿no es hermosa? Quiero que la conozcas, ella va a cuidar a tu padre nena, ya no tienes porque preocuparte- se acercó- ya no estoy solo- el rostro de Isabella se hundió en su pecho- ¿ves? Alguien fuera de ti me cuida mi amor.

Los minutos pasaron e Isabella rezó una pequeña oración en silencio, por él, por la niña y por todos los muertos de aquel lugar.

- No por ella- y señaló la tumba de su madre- no se lo merece- llevó sus manos a su boca y depositó un beso que llevó hacia el nombre de su hija- te prometo que vendré más seguido, te lo prometo- caminó hacia la loza de Elizabeth y todo en el ambiente cambió, el rostro de furia, asco surgió en él, si frente a la tumba de su hija conversaba frente a la de su madre maldecía en silenció, la barbilla se endureció y los músculos de su cuello se tensaron casi hasta el dolor. Todo era diferente en aquel momento, la tranquilidad de unos minutos y la intimidad entre padre e hija era casi confidencial, mas Edward y Lizzy tenían en ese momento una lucha de fuerzas, _"…y te aferrabas a mi como una maldita sanguijuela…un intruso… un enemigo en mi cuerpo ¡y no morías!" _los ojos verdes de él relampagueaban, escupió el piso- No tenías porque hacerlo madre…pero siempre tenías que tener la última maldita palabra, siempre, no puedes culparme…o era tú o era yo… ¿no decías que era tú hijo Lizzy? O era tú o era yo- se alejó tres pasos- buscó de manera frenética algo.

- ¿Qué haces Edward?

Encontró un pedazo pequeño de mármol, lo tomó con sus manos y lo lanzó contra la tumba.

- Y aún así madre siempre tienes la última palabra ¡no te rías!- y salió corriendo de allí, dejando a Bella sola en la tumba.

Tenía terror, Renée le enseñó que no debía temer a nada _los muertos baby, déjalos tranquilos…son pacíficos, no tengas miedo, teme a los vivos _pero esa cosa monstruosa de Elizabeth Masen se salía de toda norma…terror, se paró frente a ella, una sensación le heló la sangre y erizo los pequeños vellos de su cuerpo.

- No podrás conmigo Lizzy, tú lo arrastras y yo iré por él donde sea, no podrás, presiento que esto será una lucha de por vida, pero no podrás conmigo, jamás, se que hablas muy fuerte dentro de él, tienes ese poder, quizás nunca me cuente que ocurrió, pero no lo necesito, él me pertenece ahora y cada vez que vuelvas yo cerraré tu boca Elizabeth, nunca más- se alejó poco a poco, sólo la conocía en fotos, pelo rojo fuego y ojos verdes maldad…sin embargo algo en aquel fantasma aterrador podía sentirse en el aire, volteó por un segundo, creyendo que ella estaría detrás- ¿ves Lizzy? Soy más fuerte- se devolvió hacia la tumba de la niña- te prometo linda que voy a cuidarlo, de alguna manera él lo sabe, así como lo has hecho siempre, de alguna manera bebé él soportó todo porque deseaba en algún momento que te sintieras orgullosa tú padre Mía, te lo digo, pero ya lo sabes, lo sabes, él es especial, nunca dudes que él te ha amado más que cualquier padre a un hijo, él siempre te tendrá en su corazón- miró hacia la tumba terrorífica- somos tú y yo contra ella, las dos haremos que él sobreviva a su recuerdo linda, es mi promesa- caminó hacia la salida, pasó de largo de la tumba- Yo no te temo Elizabeth, yo no te temo.

El trayecto a casa fue silencioso. Isabella lo observó de manera tímida, el gesto fuerte con los ojos en la carretera, inmerso en sus mundos caóticos y tremendos. Pasarían años, quizás todos y ella no se cansaría de observarlo, hermoso, el hombre más hermoso sobre la tierra y estaba completamente roto, en esa imperfección estaba todo, toda la poesía. La luz de la perfección residía en su superficie, pero en su interior las sombras oscuras lo sostenían…

Desnudo y de frente era una escultura, nada parecía interferir en las líneas definidas de cada músculo, pero de espaldas la serpiente anunciaba quien era en realidad…la belleza aparente frente los susurros de medusa _¡Oh mi ángel! Esa mujer te envenenó contra todo...contra todo…sólo Mía y yo te sostenemos… _tomó su mano y la llevó a su boca y la besó dulcemente.

- Lo siento si te asusté Swan- apartó un mechón de su cabello- no es mi intención Isabella, no quiero asustarte mi amor, me aterra que me temas, no fuimos a la tumba de Melville, no...-y golpeó el volante con fuerza- no me tengas miedo, por favor.

- Shiiis, no pasa nada Edward, siempre estoy contigo, la próxima vez- la luz del sol llegaba de frente y el cabello cobrizo resplandeció y los ojos verdes fueron luminosos, Bella ahogó un gemido frente al espectáculo, pero de pronto los grandes túneles de las autopistas ocultaron el sol y todo fue oscuridad en aquel auto…metáforas…sol y luna, luz y sombras…Edward Cullen y Lizzy Masen, las mismas cara de una moneda.

Esa noche se sentó con su lápiz y papel en la pequeña mesa de su apartamento:

- ¿Estás escribiendo Isa?

- Así es.

- ¡Que excitante amiga! – Peter quien se estaba quedando en su apartamento se sentó frente a ella- ver a un escritor creando, maravilloso ¿puedo saber?

Isabella sonrió tranquilamente, el chico entendió el gesto y se paró de la mesa.

- Bueno, genio trabajando, voy a verme una película junto con Darcy, tengo a mi amor del coronel Brandon esperándome- besó su cabeza- si quieres algo gritas linda.

"_-¡Summer!- escuché a mi madre gritar- debes ir a la escuela._

_- Si mamá- respondí, no quería ir, es más la detestaba, era un lugar frío donde miles de chicos a quienes no conocía me miraban como si fuese un bicho raro. En una semana yo me había convertido en un fenómeno frente a todos. Me miré al espejo y sólo vi a una chica flaca de grandes ojos azules enmarcados en unos lentes enorme y terribles, mi cabello parecía no tener dirección alguna y la única salida era hacerme una tonta trenza para poder aplacar toda aquella melena que a pesar del color yo odiaba, cada vez que me miraba al espejo sólo veía a mi padre, cada gesto, rasgo y característica de él impresos en mi me hacía recordar como en algún momento yo había sido feliz y mi padre sin pensar en nada y con una pistola en su boca había terminando con todo ¡lo detestaba! ¿Qué derecho tenía?_

_Durante una semana yo trataba de ser invisible, caminaba casi pegada a las paredes y llegaba a mi casillero para sacar mis libros de allí y esperar como el tumulto de mis compañeros se aglomeraba en la puerta del salón de clases desaparecer…desaparecer._

_- ¡Pelea!- unos de los chicos gritó- Dylan está matando a alguien- todos gritaron y me vi arrastrada en el tumulto de chicos hacia uno de los pasillos._

_Todos le hacían corrillo, gritaban el nombre de aquel chico de quien ya había escuchado un sin fin de rumores y a quien no conocía, pero a quien ya temía._

_-Dale duro Dylan- varios gritaron, alguien me empujó con fuerza hacia el centro de la multitud que gritaba, traté de protegerme y sólo abrasé mis libros y subí mi capucha queriendo salir de allí, pero no me fue posible. Los golpes eran secos, levanté mis ojos hacia los dos chicos que peleaban y me quedé pasmada. Frente a mi un chico de furioso cabello negro pateaba a otro sin piedad. _

_Quería huir, ir a casa y esconderme, no volver allí…tener seis años y no crecer. _

_El rostro del muchacho que estaba en el suelo con los ojos cerrados tratando de proteger su rostro con sus brazos gemía, un hilo de sangre salía de su boca, y todos parecían no darse cuenta. Un sonido empezó a formarse en mi pecho, miré hacía los lados, rostros que disfrutaban el terrible espectáculo, una chica lloraba ¡por favor que alguien lo detenga! Centré mi visión en el que golpeaba, por unos segundos él miró hacia arriba y me tope con sus ojos azules imposibles…un segundo y el mundo se detuvo, pues él me lanzó una mirada que no supe definir, creí escuchar algo, algo…sus ojos me hablaron… ¡lo escuché! Esa bestia furiosa pedía a gritos silenciosos que alguien lo detuviera, rogaba. Mi quijada empezó a temblar, mi corazón martilleaba en mis oídos…debía hacer algo…_

_- ¡Viene el director!- todos empezaron a correr, yo tiré mis libros al suelo, pero el chico seguía allí golpeando al otro. El llanto se agolpó en mis ojos y sin que nadie me pudiese detener empecé a gritar._

_- ¡Basta! ¡Basta ya! ¡Basta!_

_Y fue así que Dylan se detuvo. _

_Varios de los maestros llegaron, mientras que aquel animal se recostaba sobre los casilleros resoplando con fuerza._

_Unos de los profesores levantó al niño que hecho un ovillo no reaccionaba frente al hecho de que ya lo habían dejado de golpear._

_-¡Dylan! A mi oficina ¡ahora!_

_Dio una patada contra los casilleros, caminó con fuerza, pasó por mi lado, mi corazón se detuvo, volteé hacia él, me tope con sus ojos y juré por un segundo que Dylan Doherty me dio las gracias...un segundo…un solo segundo y yo Summer Finch estaba obsesionada..."_

_._

_._

_._

Charlie, Sue y David llegaron al día siguiente.

- Renuncié Campanas, vendí la casa.

- Lo siento papá.

- Me dieron un precio increíble por ella, trescientos mil dólares, nunca pensé que valdría tanto, si mucho cien mil.

-¿Trescientos mil?

Padre e hija se miraron, ambos sonrieron _él la compró…Edward._

- Alguien demente hija…alguien demente.

- Mucho- llevó su mano hacia el cabello de su padre y apartó unos mechones de manera amorosa-¿Estás bien Pa?

- Más que bien hija, pensé que sería duro, pero no, no fue, era hora linda, era hora.

- ¿Qué harás?

Charlie sonrió con dulzura.

- No se y no me importa, por primera vez en mi vida no me importa, sólo quiero estar con mis hijos, y con Sue.

- Te lo mereces papi- ella lo abrazo por la espalda- es hora de que comiences a vivir tú vida Charlie.

- Si, pero antes debo encontrar a James.

-¡No!

- Ya no soy policía Bella, pero tengo amigos, contactos y voy a encontrarlo, haré que se pudra en la cárcel.

- Por favor Charlie…hoy no, hoy no, dentro de tres días me caso, se mi papá sólo quiero eso, se mi papá.

- Claro que si cariño- llevó su mano al rostro de su hija- mi chica bonita- le guiñó un ojo- te llevaré al altar linda y te entregaré a ese hombre que no te merece.

- ¡Charlie!

- Campanas…para mi eres demasiado, nadie te merece ni siquiera el todo poderoso arrogante de Edward Cullen, ni siquiera él.

.

.

.

En su vida Charlie Swan no había visto tantas mujeres hermosas, una mezcla de perfumes, colores, sonidos de voces a su alrededor. Alice lo abrazó como si fueran viejos amigos, Esme con su natural calidez se sentó junto a él y sus dos esplendorosos ojos le dijeron que era bienvenido en la familia, Rosalie levantó la ceja y a su muy peculiar estilo texano dijo:

- Sí decide pegarle un tiro en el culo a mi cuñado, le aseguro que lo voy a amar.

Nueve mujeres vestidas para matar en una noche de despedida de soltera, Stella, Angela. Cathy y hasta la misma Janet quien sin miedo y con su burbujeante personalidad se auto invito a la fiesta.

- Nos vamos a divertir esta noche, voy a emborracharme hasta perder los sentidos- anunció Alice levantando sus brazos- ¡quiero bailar! Hoy soy soltera, ¡si señor!

Peter revoloteaba por todas partes.

- ¡Diablos! Estoy emocionado, me encantan las despedidas de soltera, mujeres hablando de sexo y unos lindos stripper bailando desnudos frente a mi, me muero.

Isabella volteó a mirar a su padre quien respiró de manera paciente, le sonrió y éste le hizo un guiño simpático _no stripper pa…es sólo una broma _le susurró.

- ¿Hombres desnudos?- Janet parpadeó con miedo- ¿completamente?

- Claro cariño, todos a nuestros pies- Stella contestó siguiendo la broma, tanto ella como Ángela gozaban a costa de la rubia que a pesar de ser hija de dos personas excéntrica parecía haber sido criada en una burbuja…su inocencia era inverosímil.

Charlie dio dos pasos al frente, tomó de la cintura a Sue y de manera posesiva dijo:

- ¡Ja! espero Sue que no estés pensando en que algo así vas a ver en esta ciudad, aún tengo mi pistola- le guiñó un ojo de manera divertida.

- Oh cariño, tú sabes que yo sólo te amo a ti jefe- y frente a todos le dio un beso nada decente, cosa que a Bella le causó impresión, su viejo y seco papá ¿besaba? Rió internamente, si, su padre era igual a ella, ambos apasionados, reteniendo fogosas personalidades en las exclusas del silencio.

Peter miró por la ventana, los seis guardaespaldas apostados en la entrada del edificio.

- Oye Isa, ¿Ese hombre grandote y tatuado está soltero? ¿Sam?

- ¡Peter!

- ¡Oye! Yo también tengo derecho a soñar, tú sabes me gustan peligrosos- mas a los cinco segundos el siniestro Aston Martin apareció- Oh y hablando de animales peligrosos.

Catherine, Alice y Esme entendieron de quien hablaban.

- ¡Dios! viene a marcar territorio- pateó la hermana menor- ¡Lo mato! Y viene con Jasper y Emmet.

Alice y Rosalie se apostaron frente a la puerta, Peter se refugió al lado de Charlie e Isabella soltó una carcajada junto con Cathy.

- Te debo cien dólares Cathy, no fueron diez minutos…fueron veinte.

- Te lo dije niña.

A los segundos los tres enormes hombres parados frente a la puerta, vestidos de oscuro y resoplando.

- Damas- fue el saludo de Jasper.

- Los quiero lejos de aquí, ustedes tienen una despedida, nosotras otra…así que fuera.

Edward y Bella se miraban de manera cómplice, ella le sonrió, pero él no devolvió la risa _El maldito vestido dorado _aún recordaba aquel día en que le hizo el amor en el baño del bar, centró su mirada en sus senos e instantáneamente ambos retrocedieron a aquel día.

-¡Swan! necesito hablar contigo.

-¡No!- Rosalie y Alice gritaron al unísono.

- Claro que si Edward.

- ¡Jefe! Saque su pistola y salve a su hija de este troglodita- fue el reclamo de la rubia texana.

- ¡Cállate sexy! Yo también necesito hablar contigo y tú mamá, debes llamar a mi viejo, creo que tampoco está muy a gusto.

- ¡Emmet! ¿Qué le dijiste a tú padre?

- Le dije la verdad, que eres demasiado hermosa y que todos irán tras de ti.

Bella caminó lentamente y se adelantó a todos, mientras que Edward la seguía, cinco pasos fuera del apartamento, y éste la agarró del brazo y la beso con furia.

-¡Maldito vestido!- agarró la delicada tela con fuerza y gruñó.

- Fue tú hermana y Peter baby- batió sus pestañas de manera inocente- yo no hice nada.

- ¡Huyamos Swan! tú y yo solos, esa es la despedida que deseo.

- Son mis amigas baby, te juro que me porto bien.

- ¿Vas a bailar?

- Claro Edward.

-¡No!

- Es algo privado ángel, yo sólo bailó para ti- besó su cuello y emitió un pequeño rugido de gatita- además cariño, después de mañana soy sólo tuya niño.

Ambos se miraron profundamente.

- No puedo esperar.

- Yo tampoco.

- ¿No te vas a arrepentir nena?

- Nunca.

Edward mordió sus labios.

- Maldito vestido, quiero quemarlo.

Isabella se apartó dos pasos.

- Estás hermoso como siempre, saldrás con tu hermano y Jasper, ¿Tú crees que no siento lo mismo? Te dejas ver y todas quieren tirarte las bragas Edward Cullen.

Dragón perverso hizo un guiño y sonrió de manera torcida.

- Es mi última noche de soltero Swan, debo aprovechar.

- ¡Idiota!- un fuerte puño en su brazo- ¡no te atrevas!

En un segundo la chica fue puesta contra la pared con sus brazos en lo alto y con sus muñecas atrapadas por una enorme mano, mientras que la otra delineaba su cuello.

- ¿Quién quiere algo estúpido si tengo a la mujer más bella del mundo sólo para mi?

- Soy celosa baby.

- Y me fascina mi sueño, eso quiere decir que mi necesidad por ti es igual a la tuya.

Un leve suspiro, ambos conectados en tiempo y espacio.

- Te amo Edward, te lo voy a decir siempre.

- Necesito que lo digas Swan, me los negaste tanto tiempo- se acercó a su boca y respiró sobre ella- te amo Isabella- un beso dulce y tierno fue la respuesta de ambos- a esta hora de mañana te llevaré lejos de aquí y sólo yo podré tenerte.

Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta el lugar donde Alice resoplaba.

- ¡Te dejaste convencer!

- No, él es un niño bueno.

- ¿Niño bueno? mis calzones.

- Bueno hermano, unas chicas desnudas nos esperan- Emmett sabía jugar sus cartas, todas se quedaron mirándolo, mientras Rosalie lo pellizcaba- es una broma ¡Diablos! Se que mis testículos peligran nena, los de todos aquí y queremos hacer abuela a Esme.

- ¡Peter!- la voz del dragón vibró- ¡vamonos!

El chico flacucho tembló.

- ¿A dónde Edward?

- Eres mi mejor amigo, tienes que acompañarme, es tú deber como mi padrino.

El chico Sullivan se llevó las manos a la cara, se había perdido en la frase _eres mi mejor amigo _emitió un gritillo, miró a los tres machos frente a él ¿Cuándo en su vida tendría la oportunidad de estar al lado de aquellos hombres que exudaban testosterona? ¡Un sueño!

- ¿En serio?

- Voy a emborracharte Peter.

- ¡Diablos! ¡Si señor!- agarró su bufanda, hizo un gesto digno de una primma donna- ¡noche de hombres! No me esperen chicas, soy el mejor amigo de Edward Cullen y él va a pervertir mi cuerpo ¡que emoción! – Corrió hacia su mejor amigo y lo tomó del brazo- te advierto, soy una chica loca puede que mañana no quieras casarte con Bella.

Todos soltaron la carcajada.

Varios pasos fuera del apartamento y un suspiro de decepción salió del pecho de Peter Sullivan.

- Ohh me voy a perder a los hombres desnudos que contraté, el amor de mi vida debe esperar.

Edward desanduvo los pasos para volver al apartamento.

- ¡Bromeaba tonto! Isa dijo que no, sabía que los pobres hombres peligraban ¡eres insoportable!

En el elevador Peter en mitad de esos hombres se sentía como conejillo en mitad de lobos. Cuando adolescente solía mirar a todos aquellos chicos enormes que pertenecían al equipo de fútbol, todos se burlaban de él y le jugaba bromas fatales. La escuela fue una tortura, pero él sobrevivió a todos, ahora años después su adolescente golpeado y burlado se reía…él era parte del equipo y le gustaba, al fin era aceptado.

- Oye Peter ¿tienes novio?- Emmett preguntó.

Edward le lanzó una mirada a su hermano y luego al chico.

- No contestes, mi hermano es una chismosa.

- No importa Edward, no, no tengo.

- Puedo presentarte a alguien.

- Gracias Emmett.

Los ojillos miel sonrieron.

- Bueno, le puedes tocar el culo a mi cuñado.

- ¡Vaya! muchas gracias Emmett, tú hermana estará muy feliz, ¿Por qué no el tuyo?

- Porque el mío no es tan lindo.

Jasper sonrió con picardía.

- ¿Con que te has fijado Emmett? Tú hermana muere por el, pero si insistes te doy permiso para que toques la mercancía.

El hermano mayor levantó una ceja y dijo:

- Peter, te permito que le toques el trasero a mi hermano a ver si se le quita lo cabrón.

El gigantón empequeñeció los ojos, pocos momentos en que Edward permitía jugar…le dio un puño en el brazo.

- ¡Enano!

- ¡Inmaduro!

El chico miró nervioso a los tres titanes ¡hombres! Y sus códigos ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir?

- No me tientes amigo, mis manos enamoran y quizás dentro de meses Emmett y yo anunciemos nuestro compromiso.

El elevador se quedó en silencio _¡Mierda! La cagué _ el chico flaquillo pensó, pero al segundo los gigantes soltaron una carcajada. Las puertas se abrieron y el enorme Emmett Cullen quien siempre estaba dispuesto a hacer nuevo amigos, agarró el cuello del muchacho y jugo con su cabello negro.

- Creo que me simpatizas, hermano.

Las nueve mujeres salieron en sus autos escoltadas por Sam y los demás, los dos últimos días habían sido presas de fotógrafos, sobre todo los de Aro Vulturi, resignada, Bella entendió que esa sería su vida en adelante, bajo el escrutinio público, pero al observar a las mujeres Cullen todas sus dudas se disiparon, al final ellas sólo eran esposas, madres, hermanas y amigas, y si ella llegaba a ser como una de ellas, estaría muy orgullosa.

- ¿Estás bien querida?- Esme a su lado preguntó dulcemente.

- Muy bien.

-¿Feliz?

Lágrimas asomaron por sus mejillas de la chica y esa fue la respuesta.

- ¡Oh no! nada de lágrimas…hoy es fiesta, madre, vamos a celebrar que al final hubo una valiente que nos quitó a un dragón de encima ¡Nueva York! ¡Cuídate!

E Isabella sabiendo que aquella no sólo era su despedida de soltera, también era su despedida simbólica de toda su niñez, de su pasado, de Forks y que del cinco de marzo en adelante sería Isabella Cullen abrazó su pasado, se reconciliaba con él y le decía adiós, le daba bienvenida a su futuro y a toda la maravillosa incertidumbre de empezar una nueva vida.

Fue así que en el auto la tímida chico grito:

- ¡Si Nueva York! Mañana me caso y voy a celebrar que Edward señor del hielo es mío.

- ¡Eso es!- Rosalie la secundó- aténganse perras, el nazi tiene dueña.

Y las cinco mujeres gritaron en el auto y bailaron y rieron como adolescentes sin preocupación alguna.

.

.

.

Todos se trasladaron a la enorme casa Cullen, Isabella se vio durmiendo en la habitación de Edward Cullen, pensó que no dormiría, pero no fue así, cayó en un sueño profundo, no soñó con nada, llevó su alegría con ella y el letargo de saber que al final después de tanto, finalmente ella estaba en su lugar feliz.

Sábado 5 de marzo:

Era un lindo día...hoy se casaría y en Nueva York no llovía.

.

.

.

- Dime una cosa Edward Cullen- Peter bebía su tercer vaso de jugo de naranja en el enorme apartamento- dime que no le toque el trasero a tú hermano o cuñado ¡me muero!

- Creo que te aman- fue la respuesta seca y dura que el gigante dio- le has abierto el mundo a mi hermano, Peter.

- ¡Dios no! Eres un peligro ambulante, en mi vida había bebido de esa manera, lo único que recuerdo fue que bailé encima de una mesa… ¡No! ¡Mierda! Y Emmett me tiraba billetes y yo te retaba a un duelo en mitad de la quinta avenida- se llevó las manos al rostro- y le decía a Jasper que su acento era lo más sexy del mundo…no, no, no…le toque el trasero a tu cuñado, virgen maría…estoy jodido.

Una risa oscura y maquiavélica salió del pecho del pelirrojo y el pobre chico gritó.

- ¡Maldito seas!

Edward se llevó sus manos a su cabello, estaba tranquilo y silencioso, se asomó por la ventana del penthouse.

- Siempre es Bella quien me corta el cabello- el ambiente festivo cambió y sólo era Edward Cullen y sus mundos tremendos.

_Oh Isa mi amiga…él es un libro muy oscuro…_

- Yo lo puedo hacer si no te molesta.

- Por favor, lo tengo demasiado largo…- le brindó una sonrisa calida que paralizó al chico- ¿sabes? Hoy me caso.

- Claro que si mi amigo, claro que si.

Durante una hora y en completo silencio Peter le cortó la melena roja y rebelde de aquel hombre quien estaba ensimismado mirando hacia dentro de sí….una sensación desconocida…algo…una victoria sobre todo, cerró los ojos por un segundo y se vio a sí mismo deteniéndose, respirando…el tronar interno apaciguándose.

Se miró al espejo y por primera vez no tuvo esa sensación de derrota, no veía al monstruo que salía al mundo a matar, despedazar o pisotear, un brillo en sus ojos verdes y algo del niño que dormía en su interior se dejo ver, frente a la imagen no veía lo macabro en él, la serpiente descansaba y finalmente dejaba de amenazar con destrozar su corazón.

Peter arreglaba su maleta y revoleteaba con todo y Rufus que lo seguía por todo el apartamento ladrando y batiendo la cola, el ring del teléfono repiqueteó varias veces, con las llaves del auto y del apartamento Edward contestó el teléfono llamando a Peter para que se apurara.

- No voy a escaparme Alice, así que deja de llamar.

- Vaya…vaya, vaya, al fin te casas con la perra, Cullen- la voz de James vibraba de forma burlona tras el teléfono.

El rostro del dragón volvió, la mandíbula se tornó dura y tensa, y sus manos apretaron con fuerza el auricular.

- ¿Cómo diablos conseguiste el teléfono?

- Fue tan estúpidamente fácil, la mujer del puto policía me lo dio cuando llamé a la casa de la perrita hace unos días, oficina de Edward Cullen y todos corren maldito hijo de puta.

- ¿Dónde estás Jimmy? ¿Pudriéndote en una alcantarilla? Las ratas hacen eso.

-¡No soy una rata!

- Lo eres Jimmy- la voz cruel que se había apaciguado durante días apareció- ¿Qué se siente vivir entre la basura Jim?

Peter se paró en frente, su rostro se tornó lleno de terror y en voz baja preguntó sí llamaba a la policía, la orden de un no rotundo con la mano lo detuvo.

- ¿Es buena no es así Cullen? Su boca es una delicia, lo que sabe yo se lo enseñé.

- Eres un idiota, sabes muy bien que no es así, no se logra nada cuando intentas violar una niña indefensa.

- Ohhh ¿con que es así? Tú tuviste la gran premier, las putas vírgenes hacen eso, fingen todo el tiempo…mmmm anoche era toda una zorrita, estaba duro como una piedra, soñé con ella y con su coño mojado mientras que la follaba como la puta que es.

Un rugido sordo salió del pecho de Edward Cullen, empuñó sus manos hasta que éstas dolieron.

- Te le acercas a Isabella rompo cada uno de tus huesos y arranco tu corazón de un zarpazo James.

- No tengo nada, ¡nada! Me quitaste todo…todo, ella me quitó todo, ahora sólo me queda irme al infierno Cullen y me la llevo conmigo, me la llevo conmigo, así que disfruta tu boda y tu luna de miel, porque después me la llevo conmigo y nunca la volverás a ver maldito hijo de puta…soy la sombra de Isabella Swan, ella es mía…me lo prometió…la perra me lo prometió- y el retumbe de un teléfono que se estrellaba contra algo fue lo último que Edward escuchó.

Peter esperó durante varios minutos que el hombre frente a él rompiese algo, gritará o maldijera, pero sólo vio una estatua de hielo que despedía furia por los ojos.

- No le dirás nada a Isabella ni a mi familia ¡júralo!

- ¡Lo juro Edward! Dios ese hombre está loco.

- No voy a permitir que él se acerque Peter- alzó su vista hacia el muchacho- voy a despedazarlo y te juro que voy a ser muy feliz…nadie me va a quitar lo que me he ganado con sangre ¡nadie!

Peter agarró las solapas del abrigo del gigante siniestro.

-Tú eres más fuerte ¿no te das cuenta? Sólo llamó para desestabilizarte, no lo permitas, hoy nos casamos Cullen, finalmente estás aquí, meses, años, y estás aquí, no se como ha sido tú vida, pero presiento que son batallas tras batallas y estás aquí, nunca en mi vida he conocido a nadie como tú, puedes con todo…podemos con todo Edward Cullen y si él viene se enfrenta contigo- los ojos oscuros de Peter Sullivan no parpadearon- si él viene lo enfrentamos amigo.

- Le arranco el corazón Peter- la electricidad corría furiosamente por toda su sangre, hervía de furia- y cuando lo haga lo miraré a los ojos y me verá hacerlo lentamente- los ojos verdes relampaguearon.

- Pero hoy no…hoy no, déjalo que se lama sus heridas, él la perdió, hoy venciste Cullen, venciste.

.

.

.

La enorme casa en East Hampton estaba decorada tal cual Isabella lo había imaginado, pequeñas faroles anunciaban la entrada al igual que el antejardín de la casa, pequeña luces mortecinas daban un aire intimo y romántico, hermosas rosas blancas decoraban cada mesa dando un toque limpio y sencillo, las sillas alineadas frente al pequeño lugar donde se haría la ceremonia, toda ella resguardada en una carpa blanca y a los lados dos enormes ramos de las mismas rosas que decoraban el camino al altar.

Sólo la familia y los amigos, incluyendo a Billy Black quien conversaba con Carlisle quien trataba de contenerse frente a la alegría de su esposa e hijos. Caminaba en una delgada línea: entre el horror y la felicidad total, ambas sinónimas de sus veintinueve años con Edward, su hijo.

- Estás hermosa Isabella- Charlie carraspeó emocionado- igual a mamá.

- Me parezco a ti Charlie.

- Estoy orgulloso Campanas- Isabella aún con el cabello suelto y a medio maquillar vio a su padre acercarse a ella- no hay día de mi vida linda que no agradezca que estés conmigo, cada día ha sido una bendición.

- Pa- un pequeño gemido y dejar que las lágrimas corrieran lentamente por sus mejillas- te amo muchísimo.

- Hasta la luna y más allá.

- Hasta la luna y más allá cariño- agarró su pañuelo y limpió el rostro de la chica y le guiñó un ojo- tengo un auto listo linda, si te arrepientes le gritas a tú viejo y te saco de aquí.

Ambos sonrieron, en un segundo se conectaron con la mirada, ojos castaños y silencios compartidos.

- Renée está aquí conmigo Charlie- tocó su pecho.

- Donde esté debe estar haciendo fiesta.

- Si- tocó su mejilla- buenos padres Charlie, los mejores.

.

.

.

Luchaba con su pajarilla, abotonaba los puños de su camisa blanca, respiraba con fuerza y se tocaba compulsivamente el cabello, aún la furia corría por sus venas, un poco de vino para calmarse, levantó su barbilla y el gesto aguerrido que ocultaba cuan malditamente feliz estaba.

-¡Dios mío!

- Mamá.

Esme parada en la puerta se llevó las manos a su rostro.

- ¿Existe algo más hermoso que tú Edward Cullen?

- Tú mami.

La mujer azotó el aire con su mano.

- Bah, eso lo dices para complacerme niño, yo se que ya no soy la primera en tú oscuro corazón mi vida, ven yo te ayudo con el corbatín- se acercó- baja un poco grandulón, este será mi último acto de mamá- con sus manos planchó la camisa y arregló el corbatín- siempre me gustó estar pendiente de ti, desde bebé fuiste un desastre con tu ropa hijo, llegabas de la escuela hecho mugre, bajabas del autobús muerto de risa y te plantabas frente a mi y yo no podía decir nada- sus manos pequeñas tocaron su cara- me enamoré de ti desde que te vi y siempre ha sido así, el dueño de mi corazón, mis hijos, mi primogénito.

- Siempre para mi Esmerald Platt, aún con ella de por medio.

- No la nombres Edward, el que tu estés aquí, es su derrota, así que no la nombres bebé, hoy somos felices y no hay nada ni nadie que nos quite eso Edward Cullen ¡nadie!

- Nadie Esmerald.

Catherine apareció minutos después con los gemelos pertenecientes a Thomas Ford, vestida de un rosa profundo por segundos vio lo que nunca, Edward y Esme en su intima y compleja complicidad.

- Vaya…el ogro sonríe, un día este chico, Esmerald- abrió el estuche de terciopelo negro- dame tus manos niño- tomó los puños de la camisa- me dijo que para él nada existía, peleaba contra todos y le gritaba a cuanto ser se le pasaba por el frente, un día- con gesto concentrado- llegó esta chica a mi vida y a la de mi esposo y nos trajo la luz de vuelta, nunca pensé, que ella te traería de nuevo a casa Edward, estos son por mi, mi regalo, quiero que recuerdes chico, que siempre al final existe la esperanza aún en mundo que se derrumba, hoy es un buen día para mi, veo a -y con tu permiso Esme- veo a mis dos hijos casarse y eso es hermoso, por esto vale la pena continuar.

La fría y usualmente monosilábica Catherine Ford hablaba fervientemente, en ella no había dramatismos o lágrimas, pero cada sílaba fue pronunciada de manera contenida, pero no menos contundente.

- Debiste casarte conmigo Cathy- la mueca burlona resurgió en él- te lo perdiste.

- Oh no niño, te amo, pero no estoy loca- y plantó un beso en su mejilla- y no soy tan fuerte.

.

.

.

-¡Te odio! Siempre me haces llorar como una cursi actriz de novela- Peter la observaba arrobado- Ese vestido fue hecho para ti Isabella Swan, quisiera ser tú…al menos tener tú culo lindo, con eso me conformaría.

Isabella dio por última vez una mirada frente al espejo de cuerpo entero en la habitación de Alice, la hermana pequeña y Rosalie habían hecho maravillas con el maquillaje y con su pelo, todo para lograr lo que en la imagen se veía.

Un vestido de corte años veinte, de tul blanco marfil, que caía sinuosamente hasta su cadera y allí era sostenido por un cinta que anunciaba metros de tela que dejaban al descubierto una de sus piernas, sin mangas y dejando ver sus brazos y su espalda completamente desnudos, todo ello enmarcado en un peinado en flequillos y su cabeza cubierta en imitación pañoleta de tul transparente…eterna, salida de un libro, ninfa mágica jugando a virginidad. Sólo su labial rojo oscuro daba el toque perfecto

- ¿Es esto real Peter?

- Cariño, es lo único real que existe amore, lo único real que existe- la abrazó por detrás de su espalda- eres tú chica libros, esta eres tú, no estés asustada.

- No lo estoy mi amor, no lo estoy- sólo ella lo sabía, sobrevivir para estar allí. Se sobrepuso al miedo, a la soledad y a la muerte y para su sorpresa en ese momento supo que a pesar de todo siempre tuvo la fuerza para cada derrotar cada obstáculo, no, no tenía miedo, jamás lo tuvo _somos guerreros…_

Un toque leve en la puerta.

- Bella- era Edward.

Peter tapó su boca e Isabella corrió hacia la puerta, sin abrirla.

- Baby, no puedes estar aquí, es de mala suerte, tú hermana podría matarnos.

- Quiero verte linda.

- Serán sólo unos minutos, me verás pronto.

- Debes estar hermosa Swan, no alcanzo a imaginarte mi amor.

El amigo de la chica sacó su pañuelo, y con fuerza tapó su boca y casi se obliga no respirar…estaba por ser testigo directo de la burbuja Cullen Swan. Estaba incomodo en aquel momento, intimidad de dos seres que no permitían un testigo.

Isabella emitió una pequeña risa.

- Todo será perfecto Edward.

- Todo es perfecto nena- pego sus manos a la puerta, Isabella sintió la energía emanar de allí e instintivamente puso sus manos también, conectándose, casi tocándose…el mundo desaparecía.

- ¿Te imaginaste que esto iba a ocurrir ángel?

- No, no me lo imaginé jamás, porque pensé que no lo merecía.

- No digas eso.

- No, no lo diré hoy, no más. Caminos Isabella, oscuridad, sangre y al final del túnel estas tú y he corrido como loco hasta tu brazos, he dejado de ser un vagabundo Swan, estoy en casa princesa. Por fin el aire que respiro es puro, por fin el mundo que observo es bueno conmigo nena….hoy, caminarás hacia mi y uniremos nuestras vidas, cerraré los ojos Bella y cuando los abra no tendré miedo de que seas un sueño, porque allí te veré junto a mi, mi sueño real, mi novia, mi esposa, mi amada.

Peter lloraba en silencio, lleno de emoción _¡No hay libros como esto! ¡Soy testigo de algo único! _Y se secaba las lágrimas con su ya estrujado pañuelo.

- Bosques Edward, lluvia…silencio, todos me anunciaban que estabas conmigo y que me esperabas ángel, yo no soñé contigo, no era necesario, de alguna manera yo sabía que eras real y lo eres, caminaré hacia ti y veré de frente a la persona que ha guiado mis pasos, mi días…mi novio, mi amante, mi personaje perfecto, mi amado.

Segundos de silencio.

- Te amo con la energia del sol Isabella Swan.

- Te amo igual, tú y yo contra todo.

Edward posó su frente en la puerta…_y no eres un sueño…ya no…_

- Te espero afuera.

- Yo sólo te veré a ti ángel.

Edward se separó de la puerta, dio tres pasos, sonrió de manera burlona y volvió a ella.

- ¡Oye Peter! te quiero también- y se alejó sonriendo.

Y el grito del muchacho estalló después en una risa.

- ¡He muerto! Par de desgraciados, ¿acaso nadie tiene piedad de esta chica? Han arruinado mis lecturas culposas ¿Cómo pretenden que sea madrina? No llegaré vivo- corrió hacia la chica, la tomó del brazo- Yo sabia que aquel día en que peleaste con Hoffman ibas a estremecer mi mundo linda, espera yo limpió mis lágrimas- los sollozos del pequeño y delgado chico, no eran parte de su naturaleza burlona, eran parte de la naturaleza de aquel niño leyendo a sus héroes, de aquel niño que soñaba creer que todo lo puesto en papel era mucho más que los delirios de escritoras apasionados- si esto es sólo un preámbulo no me imagino como serán los votos, necesito un trago para esto- la abrazó con fuerza- gracias Isa…el amor existe, gracias.

Bella suspiró, tomo el corbatín de su amigo la princesa de corazón de cristal y dijo:

- Eres mi hermano Peter, mi hermano precioso, nunca pude pedir mejor, jamás.

Charlie tocó su puerta y con voz quebrada llamó:

- Es hora Campanas, voy a llevarte al altar linda.

Peter abrió la puerta, y a pesar de que aquel hombre adusto lo asustaba más que la muerte, se abalanzó hacia él.

- Oh Charlie ¿no es hermosa? Nuestra chica se casa.

Y padre e hija sólo atinaron a mirarse en silencio.

Camino dos pasos hacia su padre y lo tomó del brazo.

- Estoy lista Pa- le brindó la sonrisa de luz que hacía que Charlie Swan sintiera que todo valía la pena- voy a estar bien jefe Swan, voy a estar muy bien, no te preocupes.

- Tranquila hija, tú viejo se va a comportar.

.

.

.

Padre e hija bajaron por la enorme escalera de la casa, Peter tras de ambos, agarrando la cola del vestido, llegaron a la sala decorada en blanco de manera sencilla, protegida por grandes ventanales que daban una vista total a toda la propiedad y al antejardín donde todos los esperaban.

Peter se adelantó para llegar al altar, no pudo evitar caminar por todo el centro de la hilera donde los amigos y familia esperaban ver pasar a la novia, le guiñó un ojo a Alice, por un momento la cabeza oscura de Carlo que se escondía entre los invitados, fue vislumbrada, pero éste no miró, estaba feliz y nadie lo podía impedir.

Dio una orden a los músicos, entre quienes estaba Gianna sentada en el piano….y la música comenzó.

Las puertas interiores de la casa se abrieron y de allí de la mano de su padre emergió Isabella Swan que caminaba hacia Edward Cullen.

13 de septiembre 1988 ella nació en la mañana en un pequeño hospital en Seattle, sus padres –arrobados- le dieron la bienvenida a esa bebé castaña que no lloraba y quien según su padre hablaba con ángeles.

20 de junio 1982 él nació en medio de una tormenta de granizo en la noche, mientras que su padre trataba de salvarle la vida, de protegerlo de la maldad y del desamor de su madre.

Ambos….

Nacidos en mundos diferentes.

Ella: amada por sus padres, deseada desde antes de nacer.

Él, producto de la obsesión y de la locura.

Caminando juntos desde siempre, trazando mapas para encontrarse.

Viviendo historias…

Soñándose.

Presintiéndose.

Libros.

Música.

El verde eterno de los bosques…el susurro de los árboles.

El viento helado de Chicago.

Madres que mueren.

Hijos que batallan por sobrevivir.

Cada paso, cada respirar, cada pequeña fracción de tiempo, todo ellos fluyendo, redes intrincadas para llegar al momento donde ambos se encontraron en una ciudad demente, en una torre de cristal.

Isabella caminaba tomada fuertemente del brazo de su padre, con sus ojos fijos en aquel que la esperaba al final del camino, sólo ella sabía que aquel que en ese momento tenía gesto de hierro la esperaba, un hombre parado en mitad de la tormenta, viviendo en el caos de su vida, viendo horizontes oscuros, lujuria de sexo solitario, aislado en su violencia, niño triste con nostalgia de música…que la llamaba para salvarlo…

Ella caminaba segura.

Sin miedo.

Sabiendo que en los libros del destino cósmico que marca el andar de cada uno, Isabella era el puerto seguro, el sol tras la noche oscura…le sonrió sólo a él, y por un segundo sólo ella pudo percibir un estremecimiento.

- Es hermosa hermano- Emmett le susurró al oído- y es toda tuya, te la mereces.

Edward no movió un músculo de su cara, alzó su cabeza de manera altiva, vio a su madre llorar, a Carlisle tomar la mano de su esposa y a Catherine Ford sonriendo para él con un guiño divertido y de reto.

No había nada más.

El sol en pleno iluminaba a la mujer que adoraba y en medio segundo…supo que volvería a nacer, a sufrir con Lizzy, a la heroína, al dolor con Mía, todo de nuevo; mil veces, tan sólo para estar allí en aquel segundo en que el sol resplandecía sobre el rostro de Isabella Swan.

_Volvería por caminos de sangre Swan sólo por estar contigo…todo de nuevo…aunque el infierno me condenara. _

Dos pasos cerca, ella alargó su mano y toco su mejilla.

- Ya estoy aquí…tranquilo, ya estoy aquí- susurró muy quedo.

- Estás Swan, estás- y el tronar interno suspendió su retumbe.

La música paró, y el sacerdote, un hombre rubio y alto habló fuertemente.

- ¿Quién entrega la novia?

- Su padre- y la voz de Charlie Swan se quebró.

Bella tomó la mano de Edward con fuerza y desde ese momento supo que la batalla diaria e incesante por derrotar veintinueve años de tristeza había comenzado….y la ninfa orgullosa no esperaba menos.

- Hoy- el sacerdote habló con fuerza- celebramos la unión de Isabella Marie Swan y Edward Anthony Cullen en sagrado matrimonio.

Y Carlisle Cullen bajó la cabeza y lloró en silencio.

**¡Grito!**

**Por fin…**

**Ámenme o déjenme, dejar comentarios es casi tan bueno como saber que en el mundo existimos ninfas guerreras de cuerpos hambrientos y almas fuertes capaces de domar dragones y por el acto del amor poderoso ser llamadas las damas del dragón.**

**A todas.**

**Amigas, lectoras, cómplices, chicas lindas, soñadoras, risueñas, almas libres…**

**A las nenas del Facebook, quien siempre me hacen reír y que siempre tienen palabras amables, a todas, les regalo esto, un poco de mi fiebre y algo de mi anarquía.**


	66. La Dama del dragón

**_Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer._**

**_Esta historia desde septiembre del 2011 está registrada bajo derechos de autor._**

**_Hola niñas ¿cómo están? Espero que todas muy bien. Aquí de nuevo. Como siempre mis amores a todas muchas gracias, a todas, por sus lindos comentarios aquí, en facebook y en twitter, cada palabra es un aliciente para mi, leo cada uno y amo cada uno. A mis preciosas lectoras fantasmas, que a veces me sorprenden con alguna preciosa aparición mil y mil gracias muñecas. Estaba con todo el ánimo de devolver los comentarios por que dizque son mis vacaciones, pero el dragón me tiene aprisionada…bueno yo no me quejo._**

**_A mi beta Elizabeth Bathory, maga, bruja perfecta, que me hace sonreír y me presiona con esto, mil y mil gracias._**

**_Dedico este capítulo a una de mis adoradas lectoras Yolanda Dorado, quien siempre me deja sendos comentarios, comentarios que amo. A todas las que me siguen por los locos caminos, a todas mis amores._**

**Música:**

**A kiss from a rose: Seal.**

**My one and only love: Sting.**

**When we dance: Sting.**

**Every Breath you take: Sting (canción oficial de esta pareja)**

**EL LÍMITE DEL CAOS.**

**LA DAMA DEL DRAGÓN.**

Nadie nos explica cuando niñas que pasa en la tras escena de los cuentos de hadas, nadie nos dice que verdades existen en esos mundos oníricos. ¿Quién es la princesa? ¿Qué la hace ser tan especial? Quizás sus ojos celestes, su rubio cabello o su alma pura e inocente…nadie nos dice quien es el príncipe y nadie nos cuenta porque él tiene el derecho a poseer esa alma prístina que se oculta esperándolo, para que al fin, él, en su hermoso caballo blanco venga a reclamar tras una lucha con la bruja o las sombras del mal a su amada que lo hará feliz e inmortal tras el vivieron felices por siempre.

De niñas, las madres cuentan o leen a sus hijas las historias de estos príncipes y princesas, las niñas se ven suspirando y soñando con aquellos mundos donde el ideal nos hace ser a todas las damiselas dignas que pueden al fin calzar el zapato de cristal y asistir a la fiesta en el gran salón azul. Todo es tan banal y todo es tan superfluo.

Nadie puede interrumpir ese mundo donde las niñas se deslizan entre sueños dulces y tranquilos cantando con voz suave y tierna sobre aquel mundo rosa. La princesa no teme, la princesa no entiende del mal, la princesa está llena de esperanza y la princesa sabe que al final ella será recompensada por mantenerse pura y delicada. Al final, ella será rescatada y dormirá placidamente en un tiempo eterno donde siempre la belleza y el amor perfecto serán su día a día.

Pero nadie…nadie cuenta sobre aquellos personajes que viven en la sombra, nadie nos hablará sobre la bruja maligna que vive libre en su maldad, que no necesita príncipes y que siempre será dueña y señora de su destino…ella, vestida de negro, mirándose al espejo sabrá que la princesa ingenua vive en una mentira y que su alma insustancial y pobre nunca experimentará la libertad de ser dueña de su propio destino… ¡idiotas princesas! Siempre respondiendo a los ideales ridículos de quienes creen que el mundo se resume en sueños de tonterías. La bruja nos mira y se burla, sólo ella, al final sabe cuán esclava es la niña linda de su propia perfección.

Se cierra el cuento y los otros, los personajes que sólo fueron títeres del tinglado, se suspenden y quedan rezagados de aquel final feliz. La hermanastra mira hacia el castillo, y se pregunta cual es su vida y porque el escritor la ha traído al mundo, ya que para ella no hay nada más, queda eternamente plasmada en su envidia, en su fealdad y en la oscuridad de las esquinas.

De niña Isabella leía aquellos cuentos, su madre espíritu salvaje le leyó aquellos cuentos diciéndole que no deseara ser como aquella princesa _las princesas Isabella no me agradan, tienen su vida resuelta, son holgazanas y viven encerradas en sus castillos…_Renée le guiñaba un ojo, Bella entendió que su mami tremenda era del bando de las oscuras brujas: Libres, locas, científicas y capaces de trascender la caricatura de lo femenino. Mas Isabella a expensas de su madre envidiaba a la princesa hermosa, quería ser como ella y al final Renée inconcientemente traicionó todos sus preceptos llamándola a ella _LA HADA _si, hija única, mimada y siendo el centro del universo de sus padres.

Frente al espejo y con su vestidito rosa y con sus coletas del mismo color Isabella Swan –con nombre principesco- se miraba y a ella venían los ecos de las palabras que hablaban de que quizás ella-el hada-era merecedora del final feliz.

Pero todo cambió, Bella creció y se hizo oscura, hablante del bosque…su madre, que la sostuvo durante quince años, se había ido y la dejo en medio del limbo, no había nada más, todo estalló a su alrededor y su mundo de niña linda colapsó.

En Forks siendo la hija de la máxima autoridad del pueblo y con su cabello largo, su piel de porcelana y sus ojos castaños y grandes, pudo sostener un poco la ilusión. Mas los libros, oscuros llenos de palabras dementes empezaron a gritarle ¿Y si…? ¿Sí había algo más? Algo más que ella desconocía, pero que presentía. Sola, entre árboles y con sus libros perversos en su mochila infantil leía palabras llenas de extrañas profanaciones, que despertaron en su cuerpo necesidades y preguntas, entre el follaje oscuro y dentro de ella una risilla loca y unos ojillos traviesos la auscultaban…ella no tenía nombre aún, sin embargo _ella _iba naciendo e Isabella no lo podía evitar.

Al fijarse en James, él -con sus ojos azules y su cabello rubio- exacerbó en ella su ego de niña linda de pueblo pequeño. Por unos meses, al besarlo como loca y al escuchar sus te amos desesperados, hicieron que ella ignorara a todas las chicas de la escuela que la miraban con admiración porque creían que Bella era el compendio de la princesa digna de James Morris. Todas eran hermanastras y sólo ella merecía ser la princesa de su propio cuento rosa…sin embargo la vocecilla maliciosa –prehistoria de la ninfa- le susurraba al oído_ hay mucho más que besos niña… mucho más…_

Pero todo cambió, poco a poco Jimmy la hundió en su propia mediocridad y Bella se vio observándose en el espejo: era fea, era pobre y se negaba a tener sexo con él. En unos meses bajó de peso y sus ojillos lindos se vieron surcados por oscuras ojeras _"¡Dios Bella eres tan estúpida! Deja de estar pensando en boberias" _ al final se vio relegada a ser una más de las hermanastras, el príncipe era un monstruo con el corazón de piedra que día a día la desgarraba por dentro.

Al huir de Forks la princesa murió y sólo quedó ella con sus complejos, con sus miedos y con la decepción de saber que los dos protagonistas de los tontos cuentos no eran reales, pero que los demás, aquellos personajes rezagados, si existían, malditos Andersen y hermanos Green, hicieron que los seres que pueblan el mundo real fueran los que al final perdían, brujas, hermanastras y dragones eran reales ¿pero quien necesita realidad en el tonto ideal de la perfección? Isabella se vio a sí misma siendo parte del mundo real, ni hada, ni princesa, sólo un insignificante ratón de biblioteca entendiendo que la realidad era mucho más compleja y absurda.

Un día chocó de frente con la maldad en esencia….y él era bello, absolutamente aterrador y siniestro…no, no era el príncipe, era algo más, el dragón terrible que vivía en una oscura torre siendo el demonio devorador de cuanto veía, la hermanastra instalada en su interior y con nostalgia aún lo miraba diciendo él es nuestro príncipe, pero la voz ladina de su sexualidad reprimida le decía _no…es algo mejor…mucho mejor…_

Meses y la cursi hermanastra suspiraba al ver como ese animal mitológico transpiraba fuego, como aquel la subyugaba y como ella trataba de sobrevivir al día a día con aquel hombre. El alma dura de su padre le permitió enfrentarse a él, su pequeña autoestima quedó en los suelos cuando aquel hombre la miraba como si ella fuera lo más bajo en la escala evolutiva de los seres vivos. Sin embargo una noche en Las Vegas Edward Anthony Cullen besó su boca, jugueteó con sus senos y la tonta hermanastra se vio a sí misma gimiendo como una cualquiera, el dragón malvado convocó a aquella voz nacida de los libros sucios de su adolescencia en Forks y le dijo _"quiero tu boca en mi…sobre mi, alrededor de mi…" _y la descarada ninfa finalmente tuvo esencia y voz y gritó un ¡Hurra! ¡Estoy aquí! Deja de soñar con princesas Bella, nosotras lo hacemos mejor

La hermanastra en ella escupe a quien la creo y la puta ninfa desnuda, sexual y depravada se relamía los labios como gata en celo.

Y el dragón la amaba…el dragón suspiraba por ella y el dragón con su boca sucia y romántica la liberó de la idiota parodia de la sosa princesa.

"_Amo tu coño apretado Isabella Swan, y adoro estar dentro de ti y que me duela cuando me chupas nena, me gusta ver como entro en ti y me tragas y los sonidos que producen y como tu excitación lubrica mi verga… ¡Diablos! ¡Te amo y amo tú alma tan parecida a la mía! dime palabras sucias linda…dime como te hago sentir, se igual a mi…igual a mi"_

Oh…Oh y eso nunca lo diría un príncipe, sólo lo diría él y ella contestaba de igual manera, la timorata hermanastra se extinguió y sólo quedó la otra…la real, la verdadera: La dama del dragón.

.

.

.

Isabella observaba por lo bajo a Edward, quien tomaba su mano de manera urgente, por un segundo él volteó hacia ella y sus ojos verdes esmeralda fueron fuego duro, él fijo su mirada en su espalda desnuda y en su trasero, Bella se carcajeó en su interior _ni siquiera frente al sacerdote se controla…y lo amo tal cual es…sucio animal perverso._

La voz del sacerdote se alzó con fuerza.

- San Pablo nos dice: El amor es comprensivo, el amor es servicial y no tiene envidia; el amor no es presumido ni se envanece; no es mal educado ni egoísta; no se irrita ni guarda rencor; no se alegra con la injusticia, sino que goza con la verdad. Disculpa sin límites, cree sin límites, espera sin límites, soporta sin límites. El amor no pasará jamás.** …**hoy cinco de marzo presenciamos la unión de dos personas, ambas formaran lazos que ni la muerte puede deshacer- las palabras seguían, el sol se iba poniendo lentamente- los anillos por favor.

Peter quien se mordía la lengua para no llorar como mujeruca romanticona sacó de sus bolsillos los sencillos anillos de oro matrimoniales _Aguanta Peter…aguanta, hoy eres testigo de esto…cada palabra que has leído es real y puedes tener esperanza._

Isabella tomó el anillo, fijó sus ojos en aquel hombre quien nunca tuvo fe en nada y ella pequeña y fuerte lo traía de vuelta al mundo de la luz.

-Yo Isabella Swan, te prometo amarte por siempre y para siempre, quiero que tomes mi mano y sientas como ella te guía a través de la oscuridad, de las tormentas, yo te prometo ser siempre la luz en la noche oscura, el puerto seguro, el hogar. Mi corazón te pertenece desde que nací Edward, me hice fuerte para ti y te prometo nunca defraudarte, soy tu igual ángel, te daré mi amor feroz, mi lealtad sin límites, te daré palabras, risas, no puedo prometerte el sol, pero te doy mi alma que arde con la misma fuerza, yo te tomo como mi esposo, como mi amigo, te tomo a ti dragón sin miedo, somos tú y yo desde el inicio y estaremos juntos hasta el final, días Edward Cullen, años- gimió y ahogo un llanto- te prometo la eternidad siempre de mi mano.

Frente a ella aquel hombre duro tembló de manera imperceptible, su fuego la recorrió por completo, su mirada perversa y enamorada lo dijo todo. Una abrasadora felicidad quemó cada célula y el hambre perenne que con nada se extinguía se posó en sus labios brindándole a ella aquel gesto que sólo Isabella Swan reconocía: La perversidad amante y febril que sólo Edward Cullen le otorgaba.

Tomó el anillo.

- Yo Edward Anthony Cullen digo que te amo desde antes de nacer ¿qué prometo? Todo y más, mi sangre por una sonrisa, mi corazón por un respirar, soy un animal oscuro que vive porque tu vives, mi hambre te pertenece, mi alma es tuya, tómala Isabella, el mundo empequeñece cuando no estás conmigo, las estrellas no son nada frente a ti mi ángel que vino desde un oscuro bosque para mi, que venció la muerte sólo porque sabía que sin ella no soy nada, polvo en el viento. Gracias por venir a mi, gracias por permitir que yo te tocara, gracias por ser, por existir, por permitir que alguien venido desde el infierno pudiera ver que existe el cielo y que después de todo no estoy condenado Bella, ya no soy un monstruo…sólo soy tuyo para siempre en este universo y en todos- suspiro y cada átomo de oxigeno fue renovador, deslizó el anillo en su dedo- tú eres mi música- el gesto reconcentrado y palabras susurrantes que encadenan el alma- yo soy tú sombra, recuerda eso, cada vez que respiras, cada paso que des, cada cosa que hagas, cada cosa que mires, yo estoy allí; permíteme amarte así, eso te prometo, amarte así sin control, desmedidamente, estoy demente mi amor y es así como voy amarte siempre, un fuego que no se extingue, un instinto de amor que no cesa Isabella Marie Cullen.

El mundo se detuvo, todo vieron por única vez aquello: hijo que no perdonaba, hermano de hierro que no sonreía, hombre cruel que no daba espacio para la piedad, todo él estaba allí, no, no era príncipe, sólo el diablo que prometía amor….todos estremecidos, todos presentes en aquel compromiso de fuego.

Y lo más impresionante de todo aquello era que aquella niña de frágil apariencia sonrió sólo para él aceptando tan portentosa responsabilidad.

El pequeño Peter, quizás la única persona que durante un año había sido testigo de aquello se pasmó aterrado, su chispeante personalidad desapareció y sólo quedo allí suplicando que la sombra de aquel hombre James Morris no se atreviera a aparecer, no podría soportar ver a sus dos amigos irse…no podía soportar un trágico final.

El rubio sacerdote carraspeo con fuerza.

- Por el poder que me confiere la iglesia los declaro marido y mujer- unas lágrimas corrían entre varios asistentes, hasta las duras Cathy y Rosalie lo hacían- pueden besar...- pero la frase no fue terminada, ya que Edward tomaba a su esposa de la cintura y sin importar que nada la besó delante de todos de la única manera como sólo él besaba. Isabella respondió de la misma manera, porque sí así era, oficialmente era la mujer del dragón.

-Señora Cullen- le dijo susurrando sobre sus labios.

- Y que nadie lo dude señor- y fue ella quien lo tomó de su cabello y lo besó como sólo la ninfula salvaje lo sabía hacer.

Un minuto después nadie se movía, Emmett se acercó:

- Por favor hermano, esperen a que estén solos, es repugnante- y soltó la carcajada, era su pequeña venganza, el día de su matrimonio con Rosalie, su cínico hermano se burló de él al ver que no era capaz de despegar sus manos de la rubia texana- la respuesta del hermano mayor llegó con un rugido por lo bajo- deja la niña respirar- y le guiñó un ojo y comenzó el aplauso nupcial para así despertar a todos de aquel momento tremendo.

Los brazos fuertes la sostuvieron, esperaban la primera caminata a lo largo del pasillo lleno de flores, pero antes él la acercó y le susurró al oído:

- No puedo esperar para arrancarte ese lindo vestido nena.

Isabella sonrió dulcemente frente a todos y entre dientes contestó:

- Y lo mejor baby, en tú honor no tengo ropa interior y te amo mi cielo- ¡demonios! Lo escuchó gruñir, ella levantó una ceja y en ese gesto de reto la ninfa se alistaba a igualar a su hombre en alma, ansiedad, fuerza y hambre.

.

.

.

Carlisle frente a todos y tratando de parecer impasible veía a su bebé enorme, su muchacho estaba feliz y él era feliz con él _tanto tiempo…tanto tiempo esperando ver esto y por fin, ya nada más me importa, nada más…_se fijó en su hijo quien parecía moverse, respirar y vivir en acorde con la aquella niña y recordó el día que éste nació y como corrió como loco con él por todo Chicago, como se lo quito de las manos a _ella _y como fue aquella primera noche cuando él solo en un hotel lo cargaba y lo mecía para que nada lo tocara, la noche era fría, la noche era tormentosa y los gritos de Elizabeth en aquel siniestro hospital le gritaban _¡Lo condeno a él! ¡Ese maldito parásito! ¡Lo condeno a él! Nunca será más importante que yo…_se estremeció al recordar la última frase de aquella noche _él vendrá a mi algún día Carlisle y haré que te odie maldito ¡te lo juro! _

Carlisle buscó a su muchacho entre la gente y de alguna manera silenciosa lo llamó y su hijo respondió a su mirada, el padre le dedicó una dulce sonrisa mas Edward sólo respondió con una venia pequeña, el hijo no lo perdonaba, pero el hijo a su manera le daba las gracias por permitirle sobrevivir.

- Bueno- y tomó el micrófono- mi hijo y su esposa nos deben su primer baile de esposos.

- ¡Si!- Peter quien ya se había bebido media botella de champagne gritó- ¡bailar!

La mano fuerte de Edward la arrastró por medio de la gente.

- Ven, vamos a enseñarle a todos que si se moverme linda.

Isabella soltó una carcajada.

- Oh si, tú si sabes- el gruñido por lo bajo y sobre su cuello.

- Aún no te enseñado mis mejores movimientos amor mío.

Y los acordes de la canción demente, banda sonora que los acompañó durante casi un año de amantes sonó _Every breath you take._

- Oh por favor Edward Cullen- Rosalie dijo en voz alta- esa si es tú canción, Alice y Esme se miraron en complicidad, si esa era la canción.

Isabella sonrió, ella escogió aquella vieja canción, no había ninguna más, canción sinónima de una relación para ambos: narcótica, desesperada e ilógica… ¿amores tranquilos? ¡Al diablo! Ninguno había nacido para eso…Edward e Isabella más allá del cuento rosa.

Fue tomada de la cintura.

- ¿Demente Isabella?

_En cada uno de tus respiros  
en cada uno de tus movimientos  
en cada unión que desgarres,  
en cada uno de tus pasos...  
te estaré observando._

Inciertos momentos en que hombres y mujeres se preguntan donde está aquel que lo complementa y de pronto el destino que en algunas ocasiones muestra piedad nos trae aquel que será el alma de toda la existencia…Edward frente a una ventana soñando como aquella niña-Julieta- era todo para él, un sueño hecho realidad, la locura de la posesión hecha carne.

Bailaban siendo uno solo**.**

**-**Aún recuerdo la primera vez que bailamos, estaba tan excitado como lo estoy ahora**.**

**- **Estaba tan asustada aquel día, asustada por como me hacías sentir- pego su nariz a su pecho- bailaba contigo y no me gritabas, sólo te escuchaba respirar.

_Cada uno de los días,  
cada palabra que digas  
cada juego que juegues  
cada noche que te quedes  
__te estaré observando__._

_Ay, acaso no ves  
que me perteneces,  
que mi corazón duele por ti  
con cada paso que das._

_Cada vez que te mueves,  
cada promesa que destrozas,  
cada sonrisa que simulas,  
cada cosa que aseguras,  
te estaré observando._

El amor herido de muerte, el animal peligroso que sabe que amará a su presa que lo sustenta, el amante que no conoce medida, la sangre que clama ser bebida, los amantes que se comprometen en la noche, la carne que exigen ser tomada, la gula, el ansia y la obsesión.

Isabella alzó su rostro y se topó con el rostro de águila al acecho, con unos ojos verdes que la devoraban como desde el primer día en que la vio desnuda, un gesto de amor reconcentrado.

-Desde hoy somos tú y yo Edward, solos tú y yo- pegó la cabeza a su pecho.

-Si, empezamos a decir adiós linda.

_Desde que te fuiste me perdí del todo  
__de noche sueño y sólo veo tu rostro__  
miro alrededor, pero eres irremplazable,  
__siento frío y deseo tus abrazos__  
sigo llorando nena, nena, por favor..._

_Ay, acaso no ves  
que me perteneces,  
que mi corazón duele por ti  
con cada paso que das._

El pum pum de dos corazones….una soledad ansiada.

_Cada vez que te mueves,  
cada promesa que rompes,  
cada sonrisa que simulas,  
cada cosa que aseguras,  
te estaré observando._

La obsesión por ser uno con el otro.

_Cada vez que te mueves,  
cada paso que tomas  
te estaré observando._

_Te estaré observando,  
Te estaré observando,  
Te estaré observando,  
Te estaré observando..._

El compromiso total de amar, el cortar con el fluir de la vida que a veces se presenta como un sin sentido, el desgarramiento total de uno mismo, la victoria sobre el cinismo, la profundidad de un sentir, el elevarse sobre las cosas mundanas, sobre los silencios y sobre las piedras que son testigos muertos de un mundo plagado de existencias que nacen y mueren y no entienden que en algunas ocasiones existen seres que hacen que hasta los más insignificantes tenga valía.

En ese momento con la música deslizándose en el antejardín de la casa Cullen y con la luz melancólica de unos faroles; todos viendo a dos personas ser felices en un momento eterno sintieron que valía la pena estar allí…existía la esperanza a pesar de….

Cuando la música terminó Edward se desprendió de su esposa, un segundo y los ojillos cafés lo miraron curiosos.

**- **Te debo un regalo Swan ¿recuerdas cuando me preguntabas donde iba cada noche huyendo de no poder tocarte? Iba hacia ella- y miró a Gianna quien hablaba divertida con Esme contando anécdotas sobre el niño piano que se negaba a dejarse vencer por Rachmaninov.

Caminó despacio, se quito con elegancia los gemelos, regalos de Cathy y se los puso en el bolsillo, subió hacia el escenario donde los músicos estaban y le sonrió a su vieja maestra.

-¿Qué hace?- Esme preguntó, mientras que miraba a su esposo.

- Vuelve a la música querida, es el regalo para la pequeña, no sabes un mes peleando con él, ha vuelto a componer, hemos vencido Esme.

-¡Edward!- fue un suspiro quebrado – al fin.

Gianna bajo la cabeza de manera melancólica, no le quitaría a la madre del chico su sueño, pero sólo ella sabía que Edward no volvería con la fuerza de antes a su viejo enemigo, ella y él lo sabían; las manos aparentemente perfectas estaban demasiado dañadas para retomar la antigua perfección, pero aún así era una victoria, no sería pianista, pero aún así la música volvía.

Peter corrió hacía Isabella.

-Dime que no va a tocar algo para ti, no, no…ese hombre maldito va acabar con mi salud mental Isabella, requiero venganza- bebía de una copa y le dio de beber a su amiga- Mátalo en la luna de miel niña, algo duro, sucio y asquerosamente sexual, nadie podrá culparte y tú y yo seremos los dueños del mundo ¿te imaginas con esa fortuna en mi poder?- suspiro- Oh Isabella- la miró con picardía- trágatelo entero ninfa- e Isabella volteó hacía su amigo e hizo una promesa diabólica- ¡Perra!

No dijo nada, solamente se sentó frente al piano y por primera y única vez Edward con sangre de hielo para todos Cullen demostró como amaba a Isabella Swan, sólo ese día, para nadie más, un hombre como él sólo se permitiría demostrar algo como eso una vez a todos, hacerlos participes de semejante proeza, el resto de su vida su fuego y su pasión serían para ella, implotaría como una estrella hacía su núcleo, ardería y se consumiría de manera insoportable y al final de su vida sería un ser oscuro viviendo en su propio éxtasis, pero sólo él lo sabría, enfurruñado, endemoniado y apartado de los demás, haciendo de su usual muro de acero una fortaleza donde Bella era la dueña de las llaves.

La melodía salió de aquel instrumento de manera suave, en ella hablaba de cómo era Isabella, de cómo jugaba con su pelo o del como hablaba suavemente, como era la sensación de su piel bajo sus manos, Bella cerró sus ojos y fue envuelta en la intimidad oscura que a ambos atrapaba, entendió como Edward trataba de atrapar cada pequeña disonancia o característica que le era propia, todo era suave, pero en algún momento las notas se hicieron altas y febriles y en ellas hablaba de él como aquella sombra que la seguía, como de alguna manera Edward feroz trataba de hacerse uno con ella y como Isabella en su mutismo podía atrapar al hombre y como ella podía hacer que él calmara su trasegar de fuego. Isabella se sentó al lado de su padre, éste la miro juguetonamente.

-¡Vaya! ¿Quién lo diría? El hombre tiene talento.

Isabella recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su padre, todo era perfecto, la música, sus amigos, su familia y aquel que estaba frente a ella tocando el piano _Tengo fuerza…yo tengo la fuerza para todo esto…gracias Dios por permitirme estar aquí, gracias por que un día vine a esta ciudad, gracias por permitir que yo saliera del bosque y de Forks…cada paso ha valido la pena, hasta los momentos terribles me trajeron aquí, a este preciso momento donde soy feliz y todos los que quiero están conmigo._

Y la hermosa canción siguió por varios minutos e Isabella vio su futuro y se vio a sí misma tomada de la mano por Edward y sentada en su casa de campo viendo como las estaciones iban y venían y ella era la esposa, la madre y la vida de alguien, como su vida fluía entre pequeñeces, días de sol y de lluvia, pero nunca atrapada por la cotidianidad y la monotonía, pues frente a ella estaba aquel torbellino que hacía que cada minuto fuera diferente _niña no te casaste con un hombre cualquiera, te casaste con un dragón, cada día tendrás que detenerlo y aprender como sosegarlo ¿no era lo que querías niña libros? No naciste para princesa._

Alzó su mirada hacia su padre, tomó su brazo con fuerza y susurró quedamente:

-Somos guerreros.

-Claro que si cariño- Y Charlie besó a su hija en su cabeza permitiéndole partir.

.

.

Se había pasado toda la fiesta bailando con todas las mujeres de la familia Cullen, todas ellas le daban la bienvenida al núcleo familiar y todas lo abrazaban como si éste fuese una dulce y tierna mascota.

-¿Es verdad que le tocaste el trasero a mi marido?- Alice preguntó fingiendo furia.

- ¡Maldito seas Edward! Fue un accidente querida- la pequeña no fue capaz de contener la risa- claro está que desde hace horas tú hombre no hace si no guiñarme un ojo, soy irresistible linda, creo que quiere ser mi amante.

-Púdrete Peter- lo pellizcó de manera juguetona.

- Si, pero me llevo a tu marido- ambos soltaron la carcajada, Isa se iba, le quedaba la pequeña cascabel, miró hacia su amiga y gimió por ella- Hoy me he dado cuenta de algo Alice, a veces el amor tiene extraños caminos, ella es el amor de mi vida, mi mejor amiga, mi alma gemela.

-Lo se cariño- lo tomó del brazo- ven vamos a bailar y si te portas bien quizás te deje bailar con Jasper.

-¿Lo prometes? No veo la hora de poner manos sobre ese culito jugoso, creo que me he enamorado- y caminó hacia la pista sin percatarse que Carlo di Pietro, desde un rincón, lo miraba de triste manera**.**

Peter quien ya había venido una y media botellas de Champagne se levantó de la silla de invitados. Tomó su copa y la hizo tintinear, se preparaba para hacer su acto de primma donna. Carraspeó un poco, arregló su corbatín y dirigió su mirada a la pareja.

-Yo golpeé a ese hombre y fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida ¡sobreviví!- los verdes ojos lo miraron de manera burlona y los asistentes sonrieron ante tan asombrosa confesión- ese día obtuve su respeto y yo lo respete a él, un día vi a esa niña silenciosa pelear por sus ideales y supe que ella era especial, Isabella y Edward, mis dos amigos, ambos son como personajes de libros- oh Peter Sullivan -tratando de decir su ensayado discurso-oscilaba entre la risa y la nostalgia- En un cínico mundo como este ver como el amor es mucho más que palabras o ideales y que alguien como yo pueda decir que lo ha visto y que es real, es un sueño cumplido- Alzó su copa y miró a sus dos amigos- gracias a ambos por darle a "esta chica" su sueño, gracias por dejarme participar- y todos alzaron su copa y brindaron por la nueva pareja.

**.**

**.**

Ropa Sexy _hecho._

El mapa _hecho._

Su cuerpo anhelante _hecho._

Su corazón a millón _hecho._

El plan para ser feliz _hecho._

Sus manos dispuestas a comenzar una vida _hecho._

Se miró al espejo de la habitación de adolescente de Edward y sonrió divertida, fue hacia las maletas _no vamos a necesitar mucho _se sonrojó al entender que durante dos meses sólo serían ella y el cuerpo desnudo de aquel hombre _¡Diablos! _

- ¿Huyes señora Cullen? Creo que es demasiado tarde- lo vio recostado en la puerta con su expresión gatuna, dos pasos hacia adentro y cerró la puerta con fuerza- No puedes- camino con resolución hacia Bella, ésta adivinó la intención y quiso huir- decirle a un hombre que no tienes las malditas bragas puestas en su boda y creer que se mantendrá cuerdo por horas- la atrapó entre él y la pared y le dio la mirada de "hoy te como entera"

-Oh- hizo un puchero- fue mi regalo ángel.

Atrapó con su mano la delicada tela, soltó una leve carcajada, Isabella abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada.

-¡No! no puedes Edward están todos abajo y te vieron subir y…no dañes mi vestido cariño, es mi vestido de boda-pero era demasiado tarde aunque el vestido no fue desgarrado Edward lo deslizó de su cuerpo fácilmente- ¡Dios! eres indecente.

- ¿Decente? – La recorrió de punta a punta- ¡maldita sea Swan! no mentías- efectivamente nada por debajo del costoso vestido- No soy yo el sucio aquí- respiró en su cuello- al fin nena, todo esto para estar aquí contigo solos-ronroneó y comenzó un recorrido fantasma por su cuerpo, a milímetros de su piel- cuando te vi recorrer el pasillo con ese vestido solo pensaba en tú piel Bella, el sacerdote hablaba de pureza y yo sólo me veía besándote en impúdicos lugares- la punta de la lengua se asomó entre sus dientes, la piel de Isabella ardía y sus pequeños vellos erizados frente a la electricidad- abre la piernas nena.

- Edward- gimió- se van a dar cuenta.

-¡A la mierda nena! Todos saben que estoy contigo aquí arriba y no estamos rezando- su voz fue dura y ruda- abre las piernas mi amor- la voz sonó oscura, pegar la lengua al paladar y dar inicio a la ruda amenaza- esto será sólo el abrebocas nenita, de aquí a la locura un paso.

Bella abrió las piernas mientras que él la besaba dulcemente.

- La música fue hermosa cielo- dijo en un susurro.

- ¿Te gustó?

- Perfecta- los dedos suavemente penetraron su sexo- ¡Dios!

- Te he compuesto cientos Bella- lo dijo sin apartar su mirada de ella y haciendo pequeños redondeles con sus dedos.

- ¿Si?- gimió.

- Tú me provocas componer Isabella.

- Así como tú me provocas escribir ángel.

- Somos inspiradores ambos Swan- se deslizaba lentamente de arriba abajo y de manera sorpresiva tocaba su pequeño botón- shiiii tranquila- la sintió temblar- yo estoy aquí, nuestra boda- sonrió- estamos aquí y todo es mágico mi amor, yo y tu cuerpo desnudo tan hermoso sólo para mi- se acercó a su oído y los movimientos de sus dedos antes lentos se volvieron rápidos y arrítmicos- no voy a dejarte caer Bella- mordió su lóbulo suavemente y respiró sobre ella y el aliento de menta azucarada la bañó de manera ardiente- quiero que no escuches nada allá afuera, quiero que te escuches- penetró con dos de sus dedos arremolinándolos y acariciando las paredes de forma rotunda, Isabella abrió la boca dejando salir el oxigeno y pequeños gemidos- ¿te oyes nena? – Con el pulgar presionaba su clítoris y sus dedos jugaban de perversa manera- ¿Te oyes?- pellizco dulcemente y con la yema de sus dedos llegó a aquel punto que desintegraba la cordura y presionó duramente -¿oyes como cantas para mi Swan?

-Si- contestó entre convulsiones y agarrándolo a él de su cuello- si.

- Esa es la música que escucho cada día y- mordió sus labios – y que escucharé el resto de mi jodida vida Swan- en sólo segundos Isabella sufría de un orgasmo arrollador y ahogaba sus gemidos en la boca de su esposo. Sus piernas no le respondían estaba a punto de caerse y fue entonces cuando los fuertes brazos la atraparon levantándola varios centímetros del suelo abrazándola con fuerza-hoy ha sido el día más feliz de mi vida- la abrazó de manera dolorosa, mientras que la sostenía de su cintura- no quiero hacerte el amor aquí, quiero que nos vayamos ahora, quiero estar solo contigo durante estos meses, no testigos…pero tú eres mi droga y escuchar tu placer nena es tan malditamente hermoso.

-Vamonos ahora- repartía pequeños besos en su cara- vamonos…por favor, quiero irme ya…vamonos- reclamó vehemente

Una carcajada oscura retumbó en su cuello.

- Tú sucio plan de tenerme desnudo será maravilloso nena, estoy dispuesto a tu perversión.

- Y yo a la tuya Cullen.

- Y a pesar de todo linda sobreviviremos, seremos dos malditos conejos folladores.

-¡Si!- y lo besó de manera compulsiva- ¡dos meses!

-No, cien años Bella, cien putos y maravillosos años conmigo y después venderé mi podrida alma para volver contigo.

.

.

.

Golpeó con su puño el espejo sucio de su sucia habitación… ¡perra! ¡Perra! ¿Por qué la maldita no había muerto? Mil veces muerta que verla feliz.

Resoplaba como animal enfermo. Dio un recorrido por el lugar donde hacia casi un mes vivía en aquella maldita ciudad, las paredes sucias, la cama sin tender, un viejo televisor, latas de cerveza regadas por el piso y una pizza de hacía varios días sobre una vieja mesa de madera, mas a James eso no le importaba, pues cada día y cada hora sólo tenía su mente puesta en Isabella, cada noche y cada día repetía _voy a terminar contigo, voy a hacer que me supliques maldita perra…¡vas a amarme! _

Cuando descubrió donde vivía casi grita de felicidad. Una noche de manera furtiva se deslizó en el edificio donde estaba su apartamento, cada paso que daba hacía la puerta para James Morris era una victoria. Se veía frente a ella, se veía tocándola, besándola, amándola, llorando y gritando su maldito odio amoroso hacia ella; también se veía golpeándola y reclamando su huida y sus putos noes, que lo condenaron a la obsesión, en alguna parte de su mente Jimmy niño idiota se veía teniendo esperanza, locura, locura absoluta, creía que si ella entendía la fuerza de su amor, Isabella volvería, volvería a él y todo sería como debió ser desde el principio.

Al llegar frente a la puerta pegó su oído a ésta, nada….todo era oscuro, no se escuchaba una mierda, con el alma en vilo y sabiendo que ya no había marcha atrás forzó la puerta ¡estúpidamente fácil! Casi muere como un maldito cuando el olor concentrado de flores llego a su nariz…la esencia que lo perseguía, ¡oh si! Si ella estuviese allí…maldición, si ella estuviese allí.

James era un hombre sin pizca de imaginación y sin un asomo de vergüenza o culpa, para él haber intentado asesinar a una mujer era algo que no merecía ninguna importancia, y así medía las reacciones de los demás, por lo tanto creía que Isabella dormía sola en aquel apartamento completamente desprotegida. Prendió la luz y el pequeño apartamento apareció ante él, dio un vistazo al lugar, bufó y parpadeó maniáticamente _siempre tan cursi Bella _lo pensó por la decoración tranquila del lugar, por las cortinas azules y por las paredes de color trigo _todo es como tu _los libros preciosos que él detestó estaban allí, los toco _¿Por qué mierdas nunca pude comprenderte? Eres tan complicada, estos malditos libros te alejaban de mí… ¡perra! _

Caminó de manera sigilosa y entró al cuarto con el alma en un hilo, ella debía estar allí, pero no, no estaba y soltó un duro improperio, pues ya se veía dentro de ella mientras que Bella gritaba _yo se que te gusta duro cisne, siempre lo supe, siempre lo supe _como un loco frenético fue a la cama y hundió su cabeza en la almohada, el olor a shampoo de fresas y a perfume con esencia de talco hizo que tuviese una erección dolorosa, sin embargo allí, invasor, estaba otro olor y no era el olor femenino que él amaba, era una esencia masculina y fuerte, de loción costosa y picante _hijo de puta es el olor de él por todas partes _los celos enfermos lo tomaron como fuego hasta hacerle doler cada poro.

Cerró los ojos y sólo vio a Bella gimiendo bajo el peso del perro bastardo. Nunca en su maldita vida de amor por Isabella pudo llegar a imaginársela desnuda, ella no había permitido que él fuese más allá de su boca o su cuello, siempre las manos de Isabella lo tomaban de las muñecas y le impedían algo más ¿cómo era? ¿Qué secretos guardaba? ¿Cómo eran sus tetas o su culo? ¡Debían ser perfectos! Y el perro de Edward Cullen los había visto, había gozado de su coño jugoso y de su piel, había enterrado su verga dura en ella y seguramente la puta había gozado con eso… ¡maldición y nunca fue él! Gemidos, suplicas, orgasmos que fueron de otro. Con fuerza golpeó la almohada y se levantó de la cama y de pronto ¡infeliz! ¡Un cuadro! Y sus piernas flaquearon, temblando fue hacia allí, sus manos lentamente llegaron hasta el lienzo ¡ella! ¡Ella! Y era más, mucho más…increíblemente más perfecta de lo que él en sus viajes de cocaína se había imaginado. Apequeñó sus ojos para poder observar cada glorioso detalle. Esa mujer frente a él no era la niña de Forks, era una mujer poderosa con el poder de que sólo tiene una mujer desnuda que ya ha gozado de las verdades eróticas de un cuerpo masculino sobre ella…._oh si Cisne, eres toda una puta sabes que es una polla en tu coño…lo sabes _Observó las curvas definidas de su espalda, la mirada sensual sobre su hombro, el cabello oscuro cayendo de manera sinuosa y hermosa sobre su cuerpo, uno de sus senos que se dejaba ver de lado, el hoyito pequeño y delicado en su cadera ¡ohh y su trasero maravilloso! Pero lo más hermoso de todo eran los ojos, sus ojos castaños que parecían ver hacía él….así debía mirar ella a su amante después de que éste la hubiese socavado con fuerza, después del clímax, Bella con sus ojos arrobados fijándose en el hombre que ella amaba e invitándolo a seguir, a continuar, a penetrar.

Como un pervertido, James bajó sus pantalones y descubrió su verga casi muerta por años y se masturbó sin freno frente a aquella imagen hermosa, al final cuando el orgasmo llegó hasta él unas lágrimas amargas asomaron en sus ojos y lleno de rabia y sabiendo que aquellos ojos no lo miraban a él, simplemente grito algo incoherente y se largó de allí. Entendió que ella seguramente estaba en la casa del maldito y que él la protegía de todo.

Por días se apostó frente al enorme rascacielos donde Edward Cullen vivía y era algo imposible, guardaespaldas, policía, fotógrafos, todos allí, gente que entraba y salía, haciéndose pasar por un periodista preguntó que cual era el apartamento donde vivía el todo hijo de puta poderoso de Edward Cullen y el paparazzi sólo contestó:

-En el último piso, el imbecil siempre en lo más alto, allí vive con su novia quien acaba de salir de un accidente, es una fortaleza inexpugnable, podemos tener suerte si al menos podemos ver la punta de su abrigo.

Por días todos esperaban que él saliera de allí, conoció a cada uno de los miembros de la familia que entraban y salían de allí y vio como los sabuesos de los periodista trataban de ir tras cada uno, pero estos en sus autos oscuros no permitían nada.

James mirando hacia lo alto se vio a sí mismo como un insecto repugnante sin nada entre las manos, él quien era hijo de un hombre casi tan rico como Carlisle Cullen en ese momento de su vida era sólo un infeliz pordiosero, no sólo la rabia, los celos, la obsesión comandaban su vida…la envidia asquerosa lo había tomado por completo.

Una mañana vio salir un enorme Aston Martin negro del enorme edificio y ver como los fotógrafos hacían un pandemonium y corrían tras el auto y dos más que lo seguían, el perro había salido y todos tras de él. Escupió la acera, se vio así mismo, con algunos dólares en el bolsillo y se comparó con aquel hombre, el tic de parpadeo incesante era el signo de cual mal estaba. Miró hacia arriba, como siempre, desde hacia siete años Isabella Swan siempre estaba por lo alto de su vida y él era sólo una babosa que intentaba llegar _puta…puta…puta ¡como te amo puta! _

Durante días su rutina era la misma, comer alguna mierda, dormir algunas horas y perderse entre la gente que circundaba el enorme edificio, debía pasar desapercibido por todos, sobre todo por esos hombres llenos de tatuajes que miraban a los fotógrafos como arañas y que auscultaban cada rostro, sonreía _seguramente ya sabe que le sigo sus pasos _pobre James, aún tenía su ego de matoncito de pueblo pequeño. Se ocultaba tras los autos o se confundía entre la gente.

Una mañana algo ocurrió el show del señor todo poderoso saliendo del rascacielos se convirtió en algo más, los guardaespaldas salieron del enorme garaje, otros tres autos y en el centro de la caravana del cesar el auto. Oyó gritar que dentro del carro estaba la prometida del hombre, mas los vidrios polarizados no dejaban ver nada, fue así que James quien había comprado un viejo y destartalado auto se subió en él y se confundió en las autopistas de la ciudad, casi media hora de trayecto hasta que al final se vio frente al modesto edificio donde Isabella vivía, se ocultó y de pronto el maldito salió del auto, abrió la puerta y tomó a la chica en sus brazos y en medio segundo se adentró con ella en el edificio siendo seguido por una maldita cantidad de gente. Estaba feliz, allí en aquel lugar ella estaría desprotegida, esperó a que se fueran, pero todo fue inútil, el muro de seguridad alrededor de Bella era impenetrable, y casi aúlla de furia cuando vio como el maldito no salía de allí.

A la mañana siguiente la forma delgada y frágil de Isabella Swan lo sorprendió, era ella, y era perfecta, aún tenía su cabeza vendada y su brazo enyesado, y no sintió nada de remordimientos, salió con un chico moreno y una mujer de extraño cabello y se subieron a uno de los autos. La rabia lo insufló, la perra sonreía, la perra lo retaba …la perra no le temía, en el mundo poco inteligente de James, él entendió que ella no le temía, creer que Isabella se escondía tras las espaldas, autos y hombres de Edward Cullen le daba poder y prepotencia, pero verla y verla sonreír a pesar de lo mal herida fue un golpe más que le daba ella a su orgullo, creer que ella se escondía era su poder y ahora la maldita salía como si nada _perra _y así fue durante días, siempre escoltada por hombres, por ese chico o por mujeres, era asqueroso. Trataba de seguirla, pero a veces era imposible. Un día los vendaje desaparecieron, las marcas del accidente también y su brazo estaba mejor, ella vestida con un oscuro abrigo salía y le sonreía tímidamente a uno de los guardaespaldas que le entregaban las llaves de un impresionante mustang rojo _¿todo es por el dinero no es así Isabella? Yo también…_la siguió por las avenidas hasta ver como ella se estacionaba frente a una mole gigantesca de cristal que parecía ser el reflejo del sol en Nueva York, Cullen Co. No pudo pasar, el lugar era algo inexpugnable. Esperó y esperó y a la hora la vio salir en aquel carro y la siguió por toda la ciudad, _¡Maldita seas golfa, zorra! _Golpeó el volante de su chatarra; ella se dirigía hasta el apartamento de aquel hombre, y a la media hora Edward Cullen hacia rechinar las llantas de su maldito Vanquish _hijo de puta… ¿Cuántos autos tienes? ¿Vas a follartela no es así? ¿No es así? _Envidia, envidia, que bueno era para confluir todo lo asqueroso y podrido en el mundo en él.

Luego…

Nada…

Dos días en que no respiró, nada se movía de aquel lugar, nada, y durmiendo en su auto soñó o intuyó que Isabella Swan en lo alto de aquel edificio decía si y rogaba por más, pero nunca, nunca para él.

James se consumía.

James odiaba.

Y James en su pequeño mundo de alimaña podrida sólo se alimentaba de ver cada día, tan sólo un minuto al ser donde todo se resumía. Vestida de lame dorado, con un vestido que no dejaba nada a la imaginación; Isabella era aquella chica que bailaba de forma lasciva y le cantaba al oído canciones cargadas de sensualidad, esa era ella y él siempre lo supo, lo presintió y nunca, jamás ella fue capaz de darle una mísera moneda a un maldito vagabundo como era él, y esa noche se permitió odiarla más, y se prometió que no importaba como o cuando la lastimaría hasta que finalmente verla suplicar.

Lo llamó, llamó al maldito y él se burló, le restregó en la cara su puto poder de mierda, pero a James nada le importaba…nada, solamente se veía lastimando a la puta de Isabella Swan y gozando imaginarse como acababa con la vida del maldito.

Sólo en la habitación temblaba de ira y de odio, todo el maldito mundo era feliz y él allí en aquella ciudad de porquería, sabiendo que a unas horas de distancia _ella _estaba en manos de otro hombre, con su cuerpo desnudo sobre otro hombre y dándole a ese perro lo que ella siempre le negó: Isabella Swan y la promesa carnal que él un día cuando ella bailaba sola y libre a los dieciséis años.

.

.

- No te preocupes Edward, todo está controlado, yo me encargo de Aro, Seth sabe lo que tiene que hacer, el hombre ya está en la cárcel- Jasper susurraba a su cuñado- puedes irte tranquilo, tú sabes que cuentas conmigo y con tu hermano.

Los dos hombres se miraban de manera cómplice, a pesar del vértigo de los últimos días él había planeado como al volver de su luna de miel, tendría a Aro Vulturi de las pelotas, estaba harto de él y lo que menos deseaba era la posibilidad del maldito tiñendo su vida con su podredumbre.

Peter temblaba de emoción, con el ramo de novia en su mano, peleó como gata loca junto con Stella y las pocas invitadas solteras que allí estaban. Bella le mando un besito y le deseo suerte y al final su hermano del alma sostenía el ramo en sus manos; Emmett quien estaba fascinado con el chico gritó:

-¡Ten cuidado Jasper van por ti!

En medio de la fiesta Isabella le guiñó un ojo y esa la señal para marchar. ¡Diablos! Contaba los segundos, tomó las llaves del auto le dio una mirada a su familia y una a su padre, corrió como loco al auto y contó dos minutos hasta que vio aparecer a Isabella que corría con sus altos zapatos en la mano y con su cabello al viento.

-¡Vamonos ángel! Ya me despedí de mi padre y de Peter, ahora soy toda tuya baby ¡dos putos meses! ¡hey!- Isabella gritó como niña en carro, se lanzó hacia la boca de su esposo y mordió sus labios- solos tu y yo señor Cullen.

La contestación vino con unos ojos verdes que le prometieron que cada parte de su cuerpo sería violada sin piedad y sin tregua.

El primer mes era de ella, una sorpresa, el segundo era de él

_Una semana en Brasil vas a ver, allí te voy a cobrar lo que no me dejaste hacer en aquel hotel, mi venganza._

_Aún tengo mis bikinis blancos._

_¡Por todos los infiernos no! a menos que te los pongas para mi y yo los arranque con mis dientes Swan,_

_¿Vas a morderme muy duro cariño?_

_Tú sabes amor mío, ser duro es lo mío._

E Isabella gemía.

Había reservado la suite nupcial del hermoso Waldorf Astoria, sólo pasarían la primera noche allí, luego….

En el elevador, solos parecían dos locos besándose, él trataba de subirle el vestido rosa que ella se había puesto después de la boda.

- Baby tenemos que llegar a la habitación- como pudo Bella le puso la mano en el pecho tratando de detener la turba erótica.

- ¿Y si no quiero Swan?- agarró su mano y la jalo hacía su boca- tu sabes linda, desde que te conozco tengo una obsesión por los ascensores- deslizó su mano por sus piernas, mientras que Bella hacía un puchero.

- Bueno, pero no hago responsable si todo el hotel me ve desnuda con mis piernas enredadas en tu cintura.

Un gruñido salvaje.

-¡Demonios! Lo más hermoso del puto mundo, tu abierta para mi.

- Exacto baby, sólo para ti, no para todo Nueva York- murmuró con voz muy baja. Fue recostada contra la pared del ascensor, y una sonrisa canalla se dibujaba frente a ella- ¡No! eres un pervertido.

- Toda la ciudad merece vernos Swan- se iba a lanzar sin importarle nada, pero el timbre anunció que había llegado a la suite nupcial. Un pequeño mesero carraspeó frente a ellos, el sonrojo característico de la chica se hizo presente, fue atrapada de la cintura y por encima de su hombro los ojos de fuego miraron al chico con furia, éste se adelantó con pequeños pasos e intentaba no mirar hacia atrás pues sabía quien era la pareja y además presentía que ambos se estrellaban contra las paredes del pasillo hacia la suite. El mesero abrió la puerta y corrió hacia ellos entendiendo que no podía decir ni una sola palabra, pasó de lado y Edward entre gruñidos y con su esposa besándolo de manera impúdica recibió las llaves de la habitación.

Isabella se desprendió, tomó sus zapatos, se alejó tres pasos de su esposo, miró a los lados _oh si ninfa letal _y levantó su vestido permitiéndole ver su trasero cubierto por una mínima braga (regalo de Peter) en imitación cadena y mirándolo por encima del hombro dijo:

-Ven por el Cullen- lo observó y él le daba a ella su expresión de sucio animal.

- Voy por el y por el resto señora Cullen.

Caminó lentamente hasta la puerta mientras veía a su esposa desaparecer tras ella, este era el momento, ese era el lugar y ese era el tiempo de todo, fuego, dolor, excitación, pertenencia….dio dos pasos hacia dentro, Bella lo esperaba tras la puerta y cerró con fuerza, lo empujo hacía ella y con mirada de gatita mala llevó sus manos hacía el pantalón.

- Estás demasiado vestido Eddie- ella sabía que él odiaba que lo llamaran así, lo escuchó gruñir e intentar llegar hasta ella, pero sin más ni más, y de un solo jalón bajó sus pantalones- ¡Carajo bebé siempre tienes que llevarme la delantera! Estas desnudo.

- No voy a cambiar mis hábitos Swan, sólo porque ahora soy un maldito respetable hombre casado.

Ella se carcajeó duramente.

-No, Dios no lo quiera baby- se fue hacia él y mordió sus tetillas y remolinó su lengua en ellas, lo escucho decir una sucia palabra que detonaba cada poro- no, no seremos decentes tú y yo Cullen animal fiero- con sus uñas arañó el torso desnudo y no despegaba sus ojos de él y llegó hasta su sexo tomándolo de la base- Edward Cullen no voy a cansarme nunca de ti, quiero más y más cada día, tu hambre mi hambre baby- su voz fue dura y ronca.

- Entonces nena- mordió su labio inferior- come de mi- en un segundo vio a su mujer desnudarse frente a él, tomar sus bragas y ponerlas en su nariz- ¡mierda nenita! Que rico hueles- la lengua húmeda de Isabella hizo un camino de saliva por todo su torso, hasta quedar de rodillas frente a él, los orbes castaños hicieron una tácita amenaza- ¡Maldición eres mala niña!- Isabella sacó su lengua relamió su boca, tomó la verga dura y amorosa y como niña comiendo paleta relamió toda la longitud mientras que con su otra mano apretaba los testículos con fuerza, Edward tembló y cerró los ojos, un rugido violento salió de su pecho, sus dientes empezaron a castañear, pegó su cabeza a la puerta y con sus puños golpeó la puerta, la lengua de su mujer jugaba y él trataba de no caer- ¡fóllame lento nena! Y yo te recompensaré enterrándome en ti hasta partirte en dos- Isabella gozaba, la niña de libros perversos sabia, miraba el animal erecto, repleto de venas que parecían palpitar bajo su lengua. Abrió de manera sensual su boca, siseó, ahogo su paladar en saliva, bebió un poco del semen que se adivinaba en la punta de su glande y sin miedo y con la experiencia de un año se llevó a su garganta la verga de su hombre, eso era…nunca hubo miedo, ni un solo maldito escrúpulo, nada de culpa. Vibró un poco, se retiró lento y de suave manera con los dientes dio una caricia por toda la longitud- ¡si! ¡Diablos! Vuelve…vuelve – pero ella salió y llevó su lengua de nuevo hasta los testículos tomándolos con su boca, Edward gime, su cuerpo se tensa y siente que va a explotar, sabe que ella apenas a comenzado la tortura y ruega por más, exige por más, muere por más, en un momento se despoja de sus zapatos y ella termina de quitarle su pantalón. Bella acaricia sus nalgas y lleva sus manos por entre los muslos, él entiende y abre las piernas, la pequeña mano penetra y llega hacía su periné y acaricia y presiona, el pecho de Edward resopla por la expectación, le falta oxigeno _esto es jodidamente perfecto…jo-di-da… _pero el flujo de pensamientos fue cortado- ¡Puto demonios mi amor! ¿Qué?...- el dedo del corazón fue penetrando en su ano nudillo a nudillo, mientras que la boca y la lengua se hundían, lamían, se arremolinaban, todo en un concierto de sonidos lascivos, Isabella sale y entra de él con su boca lento, duro, con dientes rastrillando la sensible piel, muerde y con su dedo juega, hasta que éste se pierde dentro de la carne de su esposo y llega allí, algo en ella gime de felicidad, era igual, sucia, perversa, amante devota, puta sabia, esposa total del demonio perfecto. Acelera los movimientos de manera sincronizada, siente como las manos de él toman su cabello y colabora con el movimiento, la verga palpita en su boca, él gime como animal agonizante, grita cosas profanas y vulgares entre te amos dolorosos y desgarrados, su dedo masajea con fuerza la próstata, respira, controlando su instinto nauseoso, ama aquello, está excitada como nunca, su sexo gime y moja, se contrae, sale de él, lo mira, lo ve temblar, estar en los bordes del abismo, Edward desesperado acerca sus caderas, pide piedad, ella no ha dejado de moverse dentro de él- ¡delicioso nena! Más- el ruego de él es hermoso, Isabella gime y ama y vuelve sin piedad, ya no es lenta, ya no hay piedad. Edward Anthony Cullen ruge de placer….se lanza hacia el abismo y su cuerpo estalla en mil pedazos, todo estalla, explota, un trueno salé de la nada en plena ciudad y el orgasmo maravilloso se derrama en la boca de su esposa, su cuerpo se mueve hacia ella de manera involuntaria, clama como un loco, baja su cabeza para mirar aquello y ve…ve al único que ser que lo purifica frente a su sexualidad salvaje beber de él sabiendo que en ese momento tan intimo, ella se ha convertido en una extensión de sí mismo- ¡He visto el cielo mi amor! ¡Existe!- se deja caer sobre el piso- bésame endemoniada mujer- Bella riega besos por su torso, respira sobre su boca- ¡me has violado sucia! Putamente perfecto.

Durante minutos en el suelo se besaron, las manos piano la acariciaban rotundamente, en un rugido la levantó del suelo, Isabella se amarró de sus caderas, mientras que era llevada hacia la cama, sus senos fueron tomados con ansia voraz, mordió los pezones, y luego los besó con fervor amoroso.

- Soy tuyo Bella, lo sabes- se paró frente a ella, el cabello largísimo se extendía por la cama, su boca estaba hinchada y sus mejillas de un rojo increíble. Isabella abrió las piernas presto a recibirlo, pero él sólo se quedo allí observando su cuerpo y su sexo.

Bella sollozó, dentro de cuatro días cumpliría un año en que hicieron el amor por primera vez, oh si las mujeres, todas por igual recordaban aquel día, para bien o para mal, pero para ella era todo bien, el cuerpo desnudo seguía allí, las palabras ardientes, la agresividad animal que la excitaba, sus ojos verdes arrobados viendo su cuerpo por primera vez, el eco de su declaración tremenda, bizarra y desgarradora.

-Amo como me miras ángel, como vez mi sexo…tan hambriento, tan hermoso- lo vio lanzarse sobre ella para recibirlo con su boca abierta, su lengua viola su boca.

- Quiero rezar Isabella Cullen cuando veo tu coño, eres mi ídolo, quiero arrodillarme y rezar como un maldito fanático, eres mi religión- desliza su mano y masajea su clítoris con fuerza- soy el maldito sacerdote, el único súbdito, este es mi templo, este- su caricia es dura, casi dolorosa- esto es todo- ella grita- te penetro y es místico, eres sagrada y divina para mi, vivo en estado de gloria contigo.

- ¡Dios mío!

-Tú.

- Yo.

-Acéptalo, acepta que eres una diosa nena, y que follarte y amarte es mi ritual de entrega.

- Hablas hermoso, puedo morirme cuando hablas así, eres exagerado y demente Edwaarddd- y la d se desliza en el paladar quedando la lengua pegada en ella al sentir como sus dedos penetran en ella, su cuerpo hace un arco rozando con sus senos el pecho de él - no me hagas sufrir más ¡cógeme ya!-

Se oye el carcajeo diabólico, ella exige, ella ruega.

- ¿Lo exiges como la dueña de mi vida, como mi diosa, como mi esposa?- siente como sus dedos son atrapados haciendo casi imposible el movimiento.

- ¡Cómo tu quieras Cullen! ¡Como tú quieras! Ámame, móntame, tómame, cómeme, pero hazlo ya y no seas dulce, ni suave, se el animal que amo- en un movimiento rápido quita sus dedos de ella, pone una de sus piernas sobre su hombre y penetra en ella una y otra vez. Perversamente sale de ella - ¡no!

- ¿No?- la mira perverso, disfruta viéndola en su total frustración- ¿No?

- ¿Qué quieres de mi Edward? Lo tienes todo, todo ¿qué quieres de mi?- Bella se muere, lleva su mano a su clítoris, pero él la aparta y la lleva hasta arriba de su cabeza- ¿Qué quieres mi amor? ¿Qué quieres?- Edward apaga su reclamo y su suplica con un beso dulce y caliente.

-Nunca estaré satisfecho Swan, nunca, por eso mi amor todos los días estaré dentro de ti- volvió a ella- porque – y empezó a moverse lánguidamente- ¡Dios! entre más este aquí, más obsesionado estaré ¿No lo comprendes? Mi hambre es el sinónimo de mi amor- y sin decir más se enterró en ella hasta el punto donde todo era perfecto, los pequeñas manos de Isabella agarraron la almohada, desconecto sus mente de todo, sólo permitió sus sentidos potenciarse al millón y su corazón palpitar a millón por segundo, por un momento creyó hasta sentir el recorrido de su sangre en cada milímetro de su piel. En un ligero y fuerte movimiento fue levantada y sentada sobre él, varias fuertes embestidas, el clímax llegó duramente, pero él no se detuvo, Edward alargó las piernas, se acostó quedando ella arriba, la abrazó de la espalda como sí sus brazos fueran cadenas y de manera brutal levantó sus caderas atravesando con su sexo a su esposa Isabella, mientras que ella gemía y gritaba en su oído hasta que el espasmo la recorrió sin piedad y todo su cuerpo se tensó y provocó por mero placer un gemido silencioso casi hasta el desmayo.

Nueva York diez de la noche, truenos sin lluvia iluminaban la ciudad, dándole una belleza extraña. En la suite del Waldorf Astoria comenzaba una vida de ambos, una sola tomados de la mano, la soledad se había ido, Isabella dejaba todo atrás _las niñas buenas no aman así…las niñas buenas tienen miedo, las niñas buenas sueñan con leer libros rosas, las niñas y sus sueños de príncipes azules, las niñas buenas, mojigatas que se escudan en su pureza, que le temen a todo, que no beben el semen de sus hombres y que temen amar con fuego…las niñas buenas…pero no Bella Cullen…yo no soy niña buena…nunca lo fui, sólo lo esperaba a él _Y con sus senos estrellados contra los enormes cristales de las grandes ventanas de la suite nupcial mientras que su esposo la tomaba de su cabello y la amaba como el no niño bueno que era Isabella gozaba desde lo alto sintiendo como de alguna manera ambos eran observados por todos _¡Sagrado Batman! ¡Mi vida será una montaña rusa! ¡Y esto apenas comienza! Oh si Isabella Swan el viaje ha comenzado…_

**La luna de miel ha comenzado….**

**Ámenme o Déjenme dejar comentarios**** es casi tan bueno como saber que ya hemos dejado atrás a las princesas, que ellas ya no son nuestras heroínas y que ahora sólo somos nosotras: libres, sabias y amantes del dragón, es decir ninfas****eternas****. **


	67. Miedo a la felicidad 1

**_Los personajes son de Meyer._**

**_Historia protegida por derechos de autor desde septiembre del 2011._**

**_A todas las chicas lindas que amablemente me dejan comentarios y que se toman el tiempo de dejarme saber que piensan, muchas gracias, a las lectoras fantasmas son todas maravillosas._**

**_Capítulo dedicado a todas las escritoras lindas que me han hecho el honor de extenderme su amistad y compañía, son todas mis maestras, de cada una aprendo y con cada una y sus historias sueño._**

**_A Bathory, quien me hizo sangrar con esto, que crueldad de Beta tengo, ella sabe que la quiero, pero ¡por favor! ¡Ten piedad de mí! A mis amigas de siempre, la mosqueteras Eli, Bebú, Meli y Ximena. _**

**EL LÍMITE DEL CAOS.**

**Miedo a la felicidad 1**

**Música.**

**You are so beautiful: Joe Cocker.**

**Feeling good: Nina Simone.**

**Lips of an Angel: Hinder.**

**Always on my mind: Elvis Presley.**

**I would do anything for you: Meat loaf.**

La habitación estaba casi en penumbras, sólo iluminada por una pequeña lámpara que estaba sobre la hermosa mesa de noche que se hallaba cerca de la cama. Un observador malicioso podría darse cuenta que en aquel cuarto algo tremendo había ocurrido, una especie de batalla entre dos cuerpos. Ropa arrojada distraídamente, objetos sobre el suelo, victimas de dos amantes que en su deseo por el otro los había tirado sin mediar consecuencias.

Isabella y Edward agotados, ahora, sólo disfrutaban de su compañía desnuda y en silencio se prodigaban caricias llenas de profundos significados, aun así los vestigios del placer que los incendió horas antes estaban allí y con los toques eléctricos estaban prestos a continuar la lucha.

Los truenos sin lluvia fueron mermando y la enorme luna que peleaba por ser presencia entre los rascacielos fue mostrando su cara tímidamente, hasta que finalmente ella y su luz plata se deslizó furtiva en el cuarto del hotel.

Ahuecada en su pecho, con su cabeza sobre el brazo derecho, y con la caricia sobre su espalda Isabella suspiraba.

-Me gusta estar así contigo, en silencio y tranquilos.

- Será así siempre- besó su cabello- ¿no estás cansada? Hoy fue un día de locos nena.

- No, no estoy cansada ¿Te gusto como organice la boda ángel? Pensé en nosotros, en todo lo que somos.

- Fue perfecta, verte allí con tu hermoso vestido blanco fue lo mejor de todo, lo que dijiste en tus votos, la música, la familia, los amigos, Peter- ambos se rieron- sólo faltaba tu mamá.

Isabella levantó la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

- No, ella estaba allí, yo la sentí Edward, Charlie también, ella estaba allí conmigo- alargó la mano hacia su cabello cobrizo, cortado especialmente para la boda- cuando caminaba hacia ti por el largo pasillo yo pensaba ¡Dios! que sorprendente vida me espera, en verdad maravillosa, nunca ni en mis sueños hubiese sido más perfecta cielo.

- ¿No temes que yo te decepciones Isabella? Soy del tipo que decepciona siempre- su voz fue un susurro.

- No, claro que no, te conozco muy bien y nunca vas a decepcionarme Edward- pegó su cuerpo y abrazó su cintura, mientras que inhalaba la loción que parecía ya forma parte de su piel- eres especial baby, te he visto en tus mejores y peores momentos ¿recuerdas? Antes de ser tu amante, fui tu secretaria, estuve contigo un año viendo como gritabas y peleabas con el mundo, no eres fácil y no tienes porque cambiar, te lo he dicho miles de veces, tú también me conoces.

La mano de Edward que acariciaba su espalda, se deslizó posesivamente hasta su trasero, gruñó divertido y le dio una tierna nalgada que vibró a lo largo de la piel de Bella, sonrió, mas sus ojos eran encapotados y profundos, levantó un poco la cabeza y se acercó a su oído como si le fuese a murmurar un secreto profundo.

- Pero tú eres perfecta- palabras dichas en un susurro sensual y felino, casi fue como si él ronroneara.

Isabella suspiró sobre su pecho, se removió un poco y los pezones duros se pegaron a él. No despegó su mirada, apequeñó sus ojos y le brindó aquel gesto complejo de alguien que podía descifrar los lenguajes ocultos de su esposo.

- No, no lo soy, al casarme contigo ángel, deje de soñar y no me malinterpretes- le pasa sus dedos por el ceño fruncido- deje de soñar porque yo me casé con un hombre real, mucho mejor que cualquier sueño- su dedo índice surca la pequeña arruga que provoca su sonrisa- durante años idealicé como sería la persona que yo amaría- su mano delinea la curvatura de su oreja- y siempre tuvo tus características, y cuando te conocí fuiste todo eso y más, pero también me enseñaste Edward que la perfección es dañina- besa dulcemente sus labios- que no podía amar a alguien sin conocer sus lados oscuros y rotos- toma su mano y la lleva a su mejilla- porque así ese hombre podría tolerar los míos, vamos a estar juntos toda la vida, sabemos quienes somos, como amo lo bueno en ti- desliza su mano hasta su boca y besa aquellos dedos delgados y rotundos de pianista- también amo lo malo y así debe ser para ti- muerde uno de sus dedos- no somos personajes de un cuento, somos Isabella y Edward, terribles por separado y perfectos juntos- nuevamente besa su boca y gime sobre ella y cae delicadamente sobre su espalda.

Unos dedos suaves recorrieron las curvas desnudas lentamente, un toque desprovisto de sensualidad, pero lleno de calor y conocimiento. En un momento las manos de ambos se encontraron y se entrelazaron con sutileza y fuerza.

- Somos perfectos, encajamos bien juntos Bella- besó su nariz- desde el principio, aquel día que entraste a mi oficina y me retaste con tu fuerza- muerde la punta de su barbilla- desde ese día encajamos bien, sólo tú podías conmigo, de alguna manera yo lo sabía, lo intuía- aparta con su mano los mechones desprolijos y sensuales que caen por su rostro- Catherine también, tu presencia silenciosa, tu actitud rebelde, eso era lo que yo necesitaba Isabella- levantó su mano que estaba enredada con la de ella- si no hubiese sido así yo me habría ido en unos años de allí, estaba a un paso de esfumarme y no volver, no había esperanza, mi madre me llamaba.

El nombrar a Lizzy allí en aquel momento fue para Bella el inicio de algo que ella sabía tendría que confrontar todos los días, el convocar su recuerdo agobiante era la manera como la medusa reclamaba su puesto entre ambos. Llevó sus dedos a los labios de su esposo.

-Shii, no la nombres aquí, ella no está en este momento, no voy a permitirlo, ella no regresará y tú no tendrás que irte a ningún lado, y si lo haces yo estaré tras de ti Edward Cullen, te salvo de todo, de todo, así como tú me salvas, es así de fácil- tomó el cobertor y con éste cubrió sus cuerpos- ambos nos salvamos de un futuro terrible, la vida cambio para los dos cuando nos topamos en ese ascensor, yo también me habría perdido baby- acomodó la almohada para que Edward descansara- mi primer acto de esposa- le guiñó un ojo- nunca habría encontrado mi voz, nunca habría sabido cuan fuerte era, me hubiese pasado mi vida buscándote en libros, en calles y quizás si hubiese escrito, te habría inventado- gimió- y eso hubiese sido muy triste para mi, porque a tu lado la real Isabella Swan nació, sin ti ella se habría perdido y quizás habría estado sola para siempre ángel.

En un mundo que se derrumba, donde todos los seres humanos andamos en túneles silenciosos, tratando de comunicarse con los otros, tratando de tocarlos, de escucharlos, de sentirlos, la soledad se vuelve la única verdad ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Cómo la destruimos? ¿Cómo la vencemos? Isabella y Edward Cullen allí dormidos, entrelazados y compenetrados eran la prueba de que a veces los túneles se destruyen, que el destino de alguna loca manera los interconecta, que hay que saber escuchar las voces que nos hablan en los sueños o en los libros y que a veces simplemente hay que saber como interpretarlos.

.

.

El olor a café inundó su nariz, al abrir los ojos vio a una Isabella vestida con vaqueros, una camiseta de una banda de rock, su cabello enredado en una pañoleta sonriendo y abriendo las cortinas de la habitación.

- ¿Qué diablos Isabella? Afuera ropa ¡ahora!- se paró desnudo de la cama- son las siete de la mañana- la atrapó en la cintura- me apetece estar aquí durante dos meses de luna de miel, al final nos tendrán que sacar muertos y felices.

- No- ella se desprendió- no señor, el primer mes es mío, toma tu café, lleva tu hermoso trasero al baño, te espero con el desayuno y nos largamos de esta ciudad Edward Cullen, ella sobrevivirá sin ti dos meses, quiero que desde este momento sólo seas tu, ya empaqué tus cosas, no necesitamos mucho y adiós Nueva York- lanzó sus manos al aire e hizo un bailecito divertido.

- Me das miedo mujer.

- Tenme miedo Cullen, te llevo de camino a la perdición.

Una carcajada sonora resonó por toda la luminosa habitación, tomó su café, le sonrió lleno de ternura, dio un recorrido por el cuerpo de su esposa y con lentitud caminó hacía el baño. Isabella parpadeó viendo como el pavo real hacia sus movimientos de animal copulante. El sol por un segundo llegó directo a los músculos tensos y hermosos de aquel _maldito…sabe que es hermoso el desgraciado _ahogó una risa, el tatuaje brillo también e Isabella dejó de respirar, la serpiente se movía y parecía estar viva sobre la espalda, Edward volteó unos segundos e Isabella le sonrió dulcemente, lo vio desaparecer en el baño, cerró los ojos _no importa…no importa…la serpiente me pertenece también._

- ¡Por todos los diablos nena!

Sam frente a ellos con la enorme moto esperaba a su jefe.

-Un día me dijiste que hubieses querido ir conmigo a todos aquellos lugares donde estuve aquellos cuatro meses, quiero darte ese regalo ángel, libertad- por el rostro de Edward pasaron en un segundo aquellos cuatro meses, el desamparo y el miedo, la ausencia y la desazón de creer que ella no volvería- Si quieres no vamos, si te incomoda, no vamos.

Mas el gesto cambió y la sonrisa canalla apareció.

- ¿Piensas en todo no es así Bella? Me fascina la idea, tú y yo solos sin nadie- miró a Sam quien como siempre parecía desconectarse de todo y parecer una estatua que no escuchaba ni veía nada- avergonzando el sol- la levantó y la enredó en sus caderas- naciste para complacerme, he soñado con esto.

- ¿De verdad? No serán grandes hoteles, ni a todo lo que estás acostumbrado señor todo poderoso.

- ¡No! sabes muy bien que yo también viaje por todo el país como un loco ¿Quién crees que soy? Los autos, el poder, el maldito dinero es sólo una extensión de lo que es ser hijo de Carlisle, pero tras de todo eso soy yo, Tony Masen, animal de carretera nena- el tono burlón y ronco era divertido- años y años en la torre no me han hecho un burócrata y lo sabes.

- Te prometo que nos vamos a divertir y que cuando te canses tomamos un avión a donde quieras, Francia, Montecarlo, Grecia, Brasil, Roma, Londres y dejaré que me malcríes, deja que yo te enseñe quien soy, deja que te muestre a mi madre, a Sara y a la Isabella que escribió un libro sobre gente como tú.

- ¿Dementes?

-No, salvajes.

Y fue así que Edward Cullen se quita su armadura, guantes, abrigo negro, lentes aterradores y oscuros y vuelve a la carretera, no como hacía años atrás, no con todo el odio carcomiéndolo, ni con la rabia que corría como alambres de púa por su sangre, ahora, sabía quien era, aún su naturaleza era tremenda, seguía siendo violento, pero ya sabía a quien pertenecía, sabía cual era su camino y tomado de la cintura de Isabella Swan, sabía cual era su casa.

Recorriendo la ciudad, un domingo en la mañana, autos, ruido, gente que iba de un lado a otro, un aire helado que decía que aún el invierno no se había ido totalmente. Todo parecía rápido, fugaz y difuso.

A las diez de la mañana de aquel domingo de marzo, salían de Nueva York por la avenida de las Américas, ella conduciendo y él de copiloto. Miró hacía atrás y el paisaje de la ciudad se perdía, los rascacielos se volvieron borrosos y la enorme torre de cristal, metáfora de la torre de Saurón no parecía gran cosa, el viento y el sol, aferrado a Bella permitió que la libertad lo tomase por completo. La vejez que lo había tomado por sorpresa encerrado en la enorme oficina desapareció, ¡Dios! sólo tenía veintinueve años, eso era, aquel niño maldito nunca entendió y nunca supo que era ser joven, fue viejo siempre, viviendo peligrosamente y sin disfrutar nada.

En medio del camino hacia Phoenix Bella baja la velocidad y tomó la mano de su esposo y la acarició tiernamente. Finalmente lo lograba, aunque fuese por unos días, quitarle la responsabilidad de llevar el mundo a sus espaldas y protegerlo de los miles de ojos que lo juzgaban. Sintiendo su cabeza sobre su hombro, se emocionó al reconocer que el Rey del Mundo le permitía ser la que condujera la enorme Road King roja. Isabella- sintiendo recorrer las lágrimas por su rostro protegido por el oscuro casco- entendió que él dejaba todo en sus manos: que le permitía cuidarlo y mimarlo. El Dragón de la montaña le permitía compartir momentos de alegría y juventud que nunca tuvo.

En mitad de la carretera pararon por unos segundos, todo era tan fácil y él sonreía más. Su cuerpo delgado y largo se estiró, se quitó la camisa y corrió como un loco por la berma dejándose adorar por el sol y el aire del verano eterno sureño, años que sus músculos aprisionados por la tensión del control lo dejaban libre, algo niño en él e Isabella disfrutaba verlo así.

-¿Estás feliz baby?

- ¡Si!- soltó la carcajada- esto es maravilloso Bella, gracias por esto.

-Todo por ti mi cielo.

Durante el trayecto a Arizona pararon en un pequeño motel y durante horas hicieron el amor como dos locos desesperados, en la mañana y aún sin despuntar las primeras luces del alba Isabella y Edward salieron corriendo después que estruendo de la cama que se partía en cuatro partes astillada contra el piso retumbaba por el lugar. Mientras que el gerente alertado por el escandaloso ruido y las carcajadas de una chica y las maldiciones rotundas de su esposo los miraba con cara de asombro desde el portal, Edward se paró frente a él y simplemente levantó el dedo en anarquía, mientras- agarrada firmemente de su otra mano- Bella sonrojada no paraba de reírse.

-¡Sube!

-¡Mierda esto va a ser divertido Swan!

-¡Vamonos ángel!

En la noche llegaron a Phoenix, y agotados cayeron uno sobre otro.

Fueron días buenos, días en que ambos se mimetizaron, en el desierto y a media noche- abrigándose piel con piel- miraban las estrellas, tomaban vino barato y conversaban hasta que la lujuria los sorprendía o hasta que uno de ellos se dormía en brazos del otro. Edward la observaba con mirada de águila, allí desnuda era propia, pero en el trasegar por las calles y siendo testigo de todo supo como la llamaba el mundo y como Isabella le pertenecía al viento. Respiró y el fuego de los celos lo recorrió de punta a punta _en aquellos meses no me necesitaste Bella, ahora lo se…nunca me necesitaste, cada camino y cada paso que dabas eras tú sola y libre y nunca me necesitaste _salió de la pequeña tienda en el desierto y pateó la arena, por segundos el mundo de la ciudad y de las ciudades que recorrería con ella eran el enemigo _¡eres tan libre! _Levantó su mano y observó la argolla matrimonial, _sin embargo volviste…lo dijiste, volviste a mi porque eres libre y te quedarás conmigo por eso _bajó la cabeza _fe _fe en que ella seguiría siendo tan libre que estaría siempre con él, caminó hacía ella, se inclinó y besó su espalda desnuda.

-¿Qué? – la voz de sueño le contestó.

- Te necesito ahora nena, no digas que no- abrió sus piernas y enterró su cabeza en su sexo hasta que Isabella se hundió en un letargo que oscilaba entre el placer y el cansancio. Oficialmente era la mujer más sexualmente mimada del mundo y no había espacio para nada más.

Durante una semana disfrutaron del estado de Arizona. Él se comportó como un niño pequeño a quien le permitían jugar, Bella y su mundo de hippie trashumante quedó en pausa y dejó atrás la moto por esos días. Se transformó en la digna esposa del millonario caprichoso quien reservó para su chica la mejor habitación en el tradicional Tovar Hotel para asegurarse así que tendrían una vista maravillosa del enorme Cañón del Colorado, pues éste estaba construido casi dentro del mismo parque y parecía fundirse con las rocas del lugar. Casi muere de vergüenza cuando el gerente del hotel -un hombre con imagen de contador y con voz temblorosa- se apareció a las diez de la mañana frente a su puerta y fue recibido por un Edward casi desnudo que lo miraba como si éste fuese un gnomo; lo peor para Isabella y motivo de carcajadas y burlas por parte de su esposo, fue que el hombre con voz tartamuda dijo que los vecinos de las otras habitaciones se habían quejado del "ruido" en las noches que hacían la pareja de entusiastas esposos y que no dejaban dormir a nadie.

-¡Que Diablos!- fue el retumbe aterrador y cínico de Edward, mientras miraba a su esposa con ojos de lobo orgulloso- son unos malditos envidiosos- miró al gerente quien quería escapar de allí, sabía las implicaciones de tener a Edward Cullen en su hotel, una palabra del magnate y la mala publicidad sobre el Tovar y todo sería un desastre- alquilo las otras habitaciones, por el doble- y sin más ni más le tiró la puerta en la cara al gerente.

- ¡Dios mío baby! ¡Que vergüenza!- Isabella se tapó con el cobertor, maldita ninfa gritona y zorra- debemos ser menos ruidosos.

Pero la respuesta fue contundente y típica, él arrancó el cobertor de su cuerpo.

-Ni se te ocurra Isabella Cullen, no voy a permitir que nadie me quite el placer de escucharte gritar por mi, nena- se deslizó por la cama- y si no les gusta, me importa un pito- frente a ella y con ojillos de niño lindo- no hay nada como eso, nadie tiene derecho a quitarme mí música- y a la media hora los gritos estremecían el piso de aquel hotel, mientras que los demás ocupantes eran alojados en otras habitaciones.

Algo hermoso pasó en aquellos días, Isabella vio a aquel gigante disfrutar de sí mismo, hicieron senderismo y fueron hasta Mother Point donde observaron la vista impresionante de aquel lugar, Isabella le contó como su padre había amado aquel lugar y como este bellamente agreste le recordaba a Renée quien- con toda la fuerza de su carácter- nunca fue capaz de sacar a Charlie de Forks. Isabella reconciliada con sus padres, ahora los veía como dos personas a quienes les debía todo lo que era, la fuerza de ambos le daba el carácter para enfrentar a ese gigante enfrente.

Edward se paró ante el abismo del gran mirador y por minutos se quedó en silencio, ella comprendió cómo el vivir en una torre de cristal le habían parcializado la visión del mundo y que en ese momento frente a todo él se daba cuenta que el mundo era un lugar que estaba hecho para disfrutar y no para destruir.

- Prométeme una cosa Bella- la miró desde lo alto, mientras se quitaba su camisa y dejaba que el sol duro lo abrazara sin piedad. Estaba permitiendo que la luz entrara a sus recovecos más oscuros y que calentara sus instintos de hielo.

- Lo que quieras mi cielo.

- Que trataremos de hacer esto al menos cada año, al menos dos o tres días, no me importa si Cullen Co se viene abajo, esos tres días serán nuestros- sus verdes ojos frente al sol relucían como dos esmeraldas.

-Claro que si cariño, será maravilloso- ella soltó una carcajada- debes decirle a la gente del hotel, están asustados con nosotros.

Edward hizo un guiño travieso _oh y allí viene._

- Compro el maldito hotel y se acabó la discusión, en dos años señora Cullen- caminó hacia ella- no gritaras nena, en dos años serás una diva de la puta opera.

Oh si….

Y él fue libre, y se enfrentó en kayac al río Colorado y discutió con su esposa porque ella se empeñó en hacerlo…y lo hizo, pero cuando Isabella quiso participar en las competiciones que allí se realizaban no hubo poder humano que lo convenciera de consentirlo.

_Déjalo ser Isabella…deja que el animal se divierta…déjalo rugir._

Y lo hizo, solo frente al río e Isabella y las mujeres de todos los hombres allí con el alma en un hilo vio a ese hombre sin miedo a nada enfrentar la dura corriente del río salvaje.

Sin embargo Edward Anthony Cullen, no dejaba de ser él, en Mississipi lo supo, en un pequeño restaurante un hombre se quedó mirándola, la belleza morena y trasgresora de Isabella con el sol, el viento y el sexo sin medida la hacían ver hembra y voraz, el hombre le miró el trasero y se le acercó mientras que ella pedía algo para llevar.

- ¿No eres de aquí?- era un hombre moreno de grandes ojos grises, veintiséis años y musculoso, con aquel acento de la gente del sur.

Bella se le quedó mirando al extraño, por el rabillo del ojo vislumbró recostado en la moto, a su esposo que la esperaba. Un minuto y todo allí se iría al infierno.

-No, no soy por aquí- apuró a la chica que la atendió- pronto por favor- sonrió con aquella sonrisas donde las mujeres dicen _no estoy interesada._

- ¿Puedo invitarte a algo? – El hombre era muy amable- me llamo Bill- éste alargó la mano- es bueno ver chicas lindas por aquí.

Bella vio por encima del hombro, Edward no estaba _¡Dios! ¡Viene hacía aquí!_

-No, vengo con mi esposo- y así fue el esposo entró, Isabella dejó de respirar, ella le hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza, pero lo vio seguir y plantarse por detrás de la espalda del hombre y prácticamente respirar sobre éste.

- ¿Esposo?- y fue así como Bill volteó al sentir la energía que emanaba del gigante detrás de él, lo que vio fue aterrador, ojos verdes que lo miraban como si él fuese una rata, pelo cobre revuelto, rostro duro, animal al acecho y toda una actitud de golpeador de caminos.

-¿Estás molestando a mi esposa niño?- las palabras salieron de Edward entre dientes- porque no me gusta que alguien moleste a mi esposa- las dos últimas palabras resonaron por todo el lugar y vibraron en la carne del chico que estaba frente a él.

Isabella corrió a su lado, lo tomó del brazo, los últimos días él había estado celoso de todo, ella presentía que Edward estaba como niño triste al ver como ella recorría aquellos espacios de caminos, pueblos y ciudades, entendió que aquellos cuatro meses en que se había ido hacían mella en su espíritu, lo único que Isabella podía hacer era tratar de hacerle entender las veinticuatro horas del día de que había vuelto y que nunca se iría. Mas ella entendió que de alguna manera la herida en el pecho de su esposo era porque éste presentía que ni él ni nadie podrían contra la voluntad de Isabella Swan _no me iré nunca…sin embargo sabes que lo puedo hacer, por eso tienes tanto miedo._

- No Edward- clavó sus ojos en él _mírame _le suplicó _mírame a mi _– Bill es muy amable –lo escuchó resoplar cuando escuchó que ella lo llamaba por su nombre- simplemente le pregunté a que hora era el festival - ¿No es así Bill? – Isabella tomó el brazo con fuerza y le sonrió al hombre que entendió como ella lo salvaba de un golpe en su cara.

- No se preocupe amigo- dio dos pasos hacía atrás, abrió los brazos- me voy…yo- y en medio segundo el hombre salía por la puerta trasera del restaurante, dejando una bolsa de comida sobre el mostrador.

- ¿Te molestaba Bella?- Edward no despegaba sus ojos de aquella puerta.

- No tienes porque mostrarte así Edward, no con todos los que me hablen o con los que me miren- tomó la comida, pago y salió del lugar.

Escuchó los pasos tras ella, la tomó del brazo, pero ella se desprendió con fuerza.

- Eres mi esposa.

- Pero no tú propiedad, deja de tener celos por todo, deja esa actitud de macho marcador de territorio conmigo Edward Cullen.

El sol del sur caía implacable y golpeador sobre la calle, todo parecía difuso y cada cosa, autos, asfalto y edificaciones parecían respirar, éste parecía alterar los sentidos de ambos, los fuertes caracteres estaban a millón.

Isabella sintió como los ojos "ardo por ti y te amo a cada maldito segundo" se quedaron mirando la camisa que con el calor y el sudor del medio día se pegaban a sus senos y los pezones le apuntaban directamente a su boca, todo en ese momento era rugiente y urgente, la mezcla explosiva sinónima de aquella relación, reto, posesión y fuego.

- No me gusta que hables con nadie, eso es todo.

- Deja de comportarte como un niño ángel, el mundo está lleno de gente, estamos en nuestra luna de miel ¿qué quieres? ¿Encerrarme en un hotel?

Dos pasos hacía ella, Bella tiró los alimentos al suelo, varias personas se pararon a mirar, mientras que ella luchaba por deshacerse del abrazo en la cintura.

- Eso es lo que quiero ahora Isabella Cullen, llevarte al maldito hotel, arrancarte esa maldita camiseta y recodarte que efectivamente estamos en una luna de miel.

- ¡Suéltame! Deja de comportarte como un niño caprichoso y malo, deja de ser por un segundo el maldito dueño del mundo y - pero era demasiado tarde, Bella se vio sobre el capo de un auto rojo con Edward encima de ella mientras que él lleno de premura la besaba delante de todos.

- Deja de pelear conmigo nena, deja de pelear conmigo, no me gusta- mordió su labio inferior- yo sólo protejo lo que es mío.

- No- trato de apartarlo de su pecho, pero los músculos de acero la tenían atrapada- no, hoy no ángel, hoy no, siempre me hablas así y crees que voy a dejar que hagas lo que quieras.

- Nunca hago lo que quiero contigo- besó su cuello sin importarle que los estuviesen viendo y varios adolescentes chiflaban a su alrededor- no puedes decir eso, no puedes- se levantó un poco, el cabello estaba más revuelto de lo usual, estaba sin rasurar y su aspecto era hermoso y peligroso- ¿acaso no ves lo hermosa que eres? Caminas y todos te miran, hablas y voltean a verte ¿así fue durante esos cuatro meses? Con esa actitud de chica motorista y libre.

El dueño del auto con las llaves en la mano parpadeaba y preguntaba a los transeúntes ¿Quiénes eran aquel par de dementes que parecían pelear y tener sexo sobre su auto? La gente de la cafetería miraba por el enorme vidrio expectante y el ruido de autos, motores que pasaban, uno que otro trató de detenerse, pero los chillones bocinazos no permitieron que se quedaran allí.

Isabella respiró profundamente, observó su rostro y su mandíbula que se tornó dura y sus labios apretados en un gesto de furia contenida, levantó su mano y la llevó a su entrecejo para que con su toque ésta se suavizara un poco.

- ¿Nunca vas a perdonarme eso? Regresé ¿nunca vas a perdonarme?- su voz se fue en un pequeño hilillo, Edward frente a ella parpadeo, con sus dos manos palmeó el auto con impaciencia, recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho, volvió a su boca y la beso de manera dulce y tierna- ¿Tanto te lastimé?- llevó sus manos a su rostro, los suaves vellos de su barba chuzaron contra la palma de su mano- te amo ¿hoy no te lo he dicho baby? ¿No te lo dije esta mañana cuando estabas dentro de mí? ¿No te lo dije cuando fui a la cocina del hotel y rogué porque me dejaran hacerte el café? ¿No te lo dije cuando intentaba hacerte reír? ¿No te lo digo de todas las manera posibles?

- No me dejes morir Isabella- no supo porque aquellas palabras salieron de él.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?- el sonido de aquellas palabras calaron profundamente en ella, la asustaron, en medio del calor infernal un frío terrible le caló hasta los huesos y tembló, con fuerza lo atrapó entre sus brazos, miró hacia la gente y sin importarle nada grito- ¡fuera de aquí! ¡Fuera!- todos despejaron el lugar. Bella besó la cabeza que se recostaba en su pecho- no digas eso ¿te ha lastimado estar conmigo por estas ciudades? Porque si es así hoy mismo llamó Angie y nos vamos de aquí mi cielo.

- No, por favor no, estos días han sido lo mejor, yo sólo ¡mierda Swan! ¡Estoy loco! Yo…yo soy un maldito loco.

- Yo no te dejaré nunca, lo sabes, yo nunca me iré, jamás Edward Cullen, no pelees con fantasmas, ni con miedos, no me iré jamás- mordió su boca- vamos al hotel cielo, hoy no saldremos en todo el día y dejaré que me hagas lo que quieras y en la noche iremos a bailar tú y yo y nos emborracharemos como dos jóvenes locos ¿qué te parece?

Hacerlo reír, hacer que se detuviera, hacer que fuese libre de todo, que dejara un poco de rugir, que olvidara, que entendiera que ella estaba allí por él y que su independencia nunca interfería entre ambos.

Pero aquel día él no la tocó, se refundió en sí mismo, durante el día la persiguió por toda la habitación con ojos de vigilia, comió poco y sólo habló con monosílabos, de nuevo el señor del hielo en diferente escenario.

_¿Por qué eres tan difícil baby? _

Pero para esa noche, Isabella tenía un plan, no importaba, ella era su esposa, para bien o para mal**_, _**_me hice fuerte para ti y te prometo nunca defraudarte _recordó sus votos, sus promesas, la ninfa le gritaba al oído _déjalo ser…déjalo ser…_fue así que vestida con una pequeña falda, una blusa de gasa con pequeños apliques de flores, elástica en la cintura y con el cabello al viento Isabella se aprestaba a dejar que el dragón saliera esa noche. Si, eso era, _no me dejes morir _¿cómo no pudo entenderlo? La escena de celos de esa mañana era sólo un pequeño indicio de cómo él se sentía, todo en aquel camino le daba a él terror, dos años conociéndola y Edward por fin acepto que no podía detener a Isabella Swan si ella decidía irse, ni siquiera él con su ego de poder total ¡Demonios! pensó…_¿estás creciendo Cullen? _Y su fiera interior rugió.

- No te rasures ángel, hoy no, me gustas así- frente a él caminó mientras coquetamente se colocaba sus pequeños pantys de encaje y canturreando una canción, tomó su maleta y prendió un cigarrillo. Agarró un bote de esmalte y comenzó a pintarse las uñas con el cigarrillo colgando sensualmente de sus labios- hoy será una buena noche- lo invitó a fumar de su cigarrillo- vas a bailar conmigo y haremos estremecer este maldito lugar- se vistió frente a él, Edward la observaba, era como un lobo olfateando, se preguntaba qué tramaba, qué pensaba y cuando llegaría abarcar ese mundo de silencios y lujuria arrasadora, de la niña virgen no quedaba nada, allí frente a él una mujer total, que se vestía para él, para acabar con su cordura.

El lugar en Jacksonville era un hervidero de gente, no era oscuro, pero estaba iluminado con bombillas de colores y se escuchaba todo tipo de música y todos bailaban y hablaban, mientras que la comida y el licor abundaban, Isabella rodó sus ojos, su sofisticado esposo sonrió, todo aquello era el sur, divertido, sexy, voluptuoso y caliente. Lo arrastró hacía una de las mesas, la ninfa lanzaba miradas de fuego y el gruñía por lo bajo.

- La falda está muy corta Isabella- caminó tras de ella en medio de la gente, tratando de cubrir con su cuerpo la imagen de sus caderas que parecían llevar el ritmo de la música.

- ¿Si? Deberías castigarme baby- se deslizó hacia delante, mostró el contorno de sus senos y lo miró con ojos de gata.

Si, palabras de aceptación.

- No me tientes nenita.

- No te diré que no Edward Cullen.

_Vamos…ven…ven…_

- ¿No me dirás que no?

- No- levantó su mano, le mostró su anillo de bodas- ¡mira! Nunca diré que no cariño.

- Gracias a los dioses Bella.

Rugir,

Arder,

Tentar,

Una canción a todo volumen, la ninfa batía sus pestañas y se sentía dueña del maldito escenario, Isabella traicionaría el espíritu rockero de su madre, pero llamaba el instinto de su hombre _Cowboy Casanova _sonaba y sin miedo, dejando su timidez de niña de pueblo frío comenzó a cantar.

- ¿Qué intentas hacer Isabella?

- ¿Eres mi vaquero Edward dueño de Nueva York?- se levantó de la silla- voy a emborracharme bebé- se sentó sobre sus piernas y a plena luz y con la voz de Carrie Underwood cantó para su esposo- Emmet me mataría.

-¡Demonios esa música!

- Oh señor Rachmaninov, no seas aburrido- se levantó de allí, jugaba, se arriesgaba a todo, caminó por entre la gente, exageró su caminar y fue hasta la barra y de vuelta a la mesa caminaba con el ritmo de la música y volvió a las piernas de Edward- me gusta aquí- tomó sus brazos y los apretó contra su cintura, le dio una mirada- debes pervertirme hoy, no soy una niña buena Edward.

- Eres mi esposa.

- Exacto, eso es lo que quiero que entiendas, exactamente.

A los dos minutos una botella de tequila en frente, Bella transpiraba, durante su adolescencia se la había pasado siendo la niña que no bebía o fumaba, la niña que caminaba por la calle correcta, ni siquiera en los años con James se atrevió a nada, a nada, nunca fue irresponsable, siempre fue la madura hija de Charlie Swan, si su madre hubiese vivido más seguramente hubiese gritado de frustración por que su niña no se permitía ser lo que era: una adolescente. Llevó sus manos a su cara, y allí estaba él que todo lo sabía y que todo lo había probado, si, él era su maestro.

- ¿Estás segura nena?- levantó una de sus cejas, la sonrisa ladeada la retó. Un sentimiento de ternura y de diversión ante aquella niña, ella era tan pura a pesar de él, ella era tan compleja y fuerte ante él y estaba excitado como un puto sátiro, no por la música, ni por la poca ropa que ella llevaba encima, estaba excitado porque Isabella Swan era perfecta en su contradicción y en su abandono a pesar de ser tan independiente.

- ¡Si!- puso la sal sobre su mano, respiró con fuerza, uno, dos, tres y bebió todo el vaso de tequila, se llevó la sal a la boca y el limón….el ardor fue tremendo y empezó a toser, sus mejillas se llenaron de sangre y al ver como Edward se carcajeaba, - ¡otro!

- Por supuesto que no.

- ¡Oh vamos Cullen! Esta es mi fiesta, vamos niño lindo ¿tienes miedo de que tu esposa sea más fuerte que tú?

- Eres más fuerte que yo hermosa- gritó, la música era ensordecedora, y como si bebiera agua Tony Masen bebió tequila junto con su esposa Marie y por un segundo olvidó que él venía de caminos de alcohol, de droga y de borracheras solitarias mientras que veía tras el vaso pasar su idiota vida.

El fuerte acento de todos en el lugar parecía potenciado al millón, el ruido de las botas que retumbaban por la pista hacían un rítmico sonido, todos parecían hablar al mismo tiempo, mujeres y hombres reían y bebían, todo era asfixiante, caluroso y divertido.

La música, el ambiente y el lugar parecían reventar, cada segundo retumbaba, no había tiempo aburrirse. Isabella trataba de entonar las canciones que se escuchaban y contoneaba su cuerpo en la silla, mientras que su esposo la miraba divertido y en silencio; a pesar de la cantidad de gente que había allí, ambos estaban sumergidos en su pequeña burbuja.

- ¡Quiero que seas joven ángel! Hace tanto tiempo que no bailamos.

- Lo hicimos en nuestra boda nena- él llevo su mano a su rodilla y la acarició posesivamente.

- Si, pero bailar, bailar de verdad, siempre lo hacemos en el apartamento- las miradas se cruzaron y recordaron las horas en que trataban de bailar desnudos, ella de puntillas o sobre sus pies- amo bailar contigo, amo todo contigo Edward- lo vio sonreír, las sonrisas de Edward Cullen eran tan enigmáticas y tan complejas, Bella había aprendido a conocerlas, cada una, desde aquellas que hablaban de su perversión, cinismo, aplastar al mundo o aquellas que estaban llenas de dulzura, fragilidad y de algo de timidez. Las últimas eran escasas y ella sabía que sólo su madre Esme o Cathy las habían presenciado, sólo una vez lo vio reír lleno de felicidad, y eso era el día de su matrimonio, frente a ella, cuando el sacerdote los declaró marido y mujer, fue hermoso.

Lo vio levantarse de la mesa e ir hacia la barra, lo siguió con la mirada y descubrió como muchas de las mujeres que estaban allí lo veían de reojo y la miraban a ella. Para él era la mirada que Isabella conocía desde el principio, la mirada de hambre y de estupor de ver alguien así caminar por entre los mortales, pero para ella la mirada era diferente, no era de insignificancia, ni de comparación, donde como derivada lógica sólo se preguntaban ¿qué hacía esa chica pequeña y sin gracia al lado de ese adonis? No, era la mirada de mujeres que le decían que ambos se parecían y que frente a las demás mujeres Isabella Cullen era igual de fascinante que su esposo. Edward – entre parroquianos- caminó de regreso, con sus ojos puestos en ella _Si alguien de Nueva York lo viese no lo podría creer _vaqueros apretados, una camisilla sin mangas y una camisa de cuadros roja abierta y de su cuello una medalla que Isabella le compró en una venta de artesanías locales, en ese momento y sólo tres metros de distancia la ninfa le lanzó una mirada centelleante, lo deseaba allí, en ese instante, de una manera casi dolorosa, abrió sus brazos y lo besó de manera volcánica, la música seguía y ambos estaban enredados en aquel tumulto de gente. Isabella lo agarró de la camisa y lo sentó con fuerza y se encaramó en sus piernas para continuar con el beso provocativo y mordelón.

- Te deseo aquí, ahora- pasó su lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja- no me has tocado en horas y eso me duele cielo, me duele- sintió su erección punzante en su centro, la falda acampanada y corta ayudaba.

- ¿No querías bailar Swan?- la mano se deslizó por su pierna hasta sus nalgas y apretó con fuerza, mordió su cuello suavemente- ¿no querías seducirme con esa falda de vértigo nenita?

- Yo creí que ya te había seducido Cullen, años atrás, aún sin mi ropa provocadora- se quedó mirándolo con un gesto tumultuoso.

- Oh si chica libros, siempre- una canción de amor sonó en el lugar, una canción de dos amantes que se encuentran y entrelazan sus manos para jurarse amor eterno:

_Y en el mundo juntos los dos contra todo,_

_Como si nada pudiese separarnos,_

_Juntos, locos y amándonos._

_Ven conmigo amor, caminemos hacia el sol._

De alguna manera mágica el ambiente- ruidoso y alcohólico- en aquellos minutos, desapareció e Isabella le susurró a su esposo con voz de niña la canción _"juntos, locos y amándonos" _deslizó un dedo por sus labios y penetró con el su boca, Edward mordió y succionó su pequeño dedo, remolineando con su lengua como lo hacía cuando enterraba su lengua en su sexo.

- Todas te miran Edward, todas, y yo se que me perteneces cielo, tú me perteneces, así como yo te pertenezco, me gustas así, con todo lo extraño y celoso que tú eres, no tengas miedo, no voy a juzgarte jamás- tomó su mano y la llevó a su pecho- aquí vives mi cielo, aquí conmigo, mira la gente a tu alrededor, ninguno de ellos han sentido lo que sentimos, ninguno ¿no es para que nos tengan envidia cielo? Somos afortunados de habernos encontrado, me gusta que nos observen, nunca verán algo así como tú y yo de nuevo.

- ¡Malditos bastardos infelices!- y allí la sonrisa de maldad y de suficiencia- somos hermosos linda.

- Sí- y como si todo se hubiese conjugado en ese momento, Joe Cocker con su voz ronca y rasgada vino a ellos, y las notas de You can leave your hat on sonaron fuertes y potentes en el bar convocando a la gata y a la provocadora. Isabella se bajó del regazo de su esposo y comenzó a bailar sola, dio una vuelta y con sus pequeñas manitos lo llamó para que la acompañara.

Paso a paso fue penetrando en el centro de la pista, no le importaba la demás gente, bailaba para ella y para él, cerró los ojos y permitió que la sensual canción la invadiera, su cabello largo fue revuelto y bamboleó sus caderas serpentinamente, abrió los ojos buscando a su esposo y allí estaba él:

Con ojos de animal acechando.

Devorando.

Dragón enamorado.

Recorriendo su cuerpo con el hambre que no cesaría jamás.

Isabella por un segundo -de mente a mente- lo llamó _ven baila conmigo Edward Cullen _ su mirada chocolate le mandaba fogonazos de calor y de deseo, lo llamaba, le decía que viniera hacia ella, que la aniquilara deliciosamente, que la desgarrara por dentro, que la hiciera llorar de amor y de deseo, que la tomara como sólo él lo podía hacer.

Pero Edward no dio un paso.

Tácitamente le dijo que no importaba, que bailará allí sola, porque en ese momento él, le permitía ser ella misma, amarse por ser ella, disfrutar su belleza, su juventud, sus veintitrés años.

En ese momento y de manera mágica Isabella comprendió que Edward Cullen le perdonaba sus cuatro meses sin él.

Y la música siguió e Isabella bailó para él y bailó para ella.

Un segundo y la luz fue apagada, y vuelta a encender y allí la música cambió a algo movido y agresivo, oyó chiflidos a su alrededor, desesperada buscó a Edward y lo vio en una esquina, lo vio resoplar, vio sus ojos enfebrecidos, estaba de cacería….la cazaba, ella era la presa, instantáneamente sintió que volvía su hombre tremendo, amante sin control, y animal fiero, aquel que ella amaba con todas sus fuerzas y que sobre todo la amaba a ella de manera imperfecta y compleja….si, porque ella no era una princesa y no vivía en un cuento rosa.

Trató de caminar entre la gente que bailaba, pero estos no permitían que ella se moviera, dio una mirada de súplica a su esposo, necesitaba llegar hasta él, Edward y su sonrisa ladeada le decía _ven por mi Swan…ven por mi…_por unos segundos eternos Bella se sintió atrapada entre la gente que bailaba, desesperada caminó entre el tumulto que exudaba calor. Lo vio a él moverse hacia ella entre la muchedumbre, Isabella corrió como si llegar hasta Edward fuese un largo camino, hasta que al fin a milímetros de él se lanzó a sus brazos y sin respirar se lanzó a su boca.

- Sácame de aquí baby, sácame de aquí, te necesito ahora- en medio segundo la gente desapareció, con sus piernas enredadas en la cintura de él fue llevada a uno de los baños del lugar, Isabella se mordió la boca, era su esposa, mas Edward le daba siempre lo que ella quería, una sensación de extraña belleza ilícita, la chica de carretera, la escritora de A Un lado Del Camino necesitaba eso, él, su inspiración, también- No seremos nunca una decente y corriente pareja de esposos ¿no es así cariño?

-No- su contestación fue seca y rotunda- no puedo esperar para llegar al hotel nena.

- No me importa, te amo aquí y ahora, aquí- desesperada se quitó sus bragas y se recostó sobre la pared – duele Edward, duele mi cielo- lo vio lanzarse sobre ella, atacó su boca con fuerza, afuera se escuchaban las voces y la música. Por un segundo Isabella paró el beso frenético- nos van a ver baby.

Un rugido gatuno, una mirada por lo bajo, las manos sobre sus pechos que la acariciaban rotunda y tiernamente, Isabella chilló.

- ¿Te gustó bailar frente a todos no es así amor?- él se acercó a su oído, sin dejar de tocarla, perversamente pellizco uno de los pezones- fue malditamente hermoso ¿te gustó?

- Fue para ti- Isabella trataba de aspirar el aire- para ti baby.

- Yo lo se- respiró duro sobre ella haciéndole saber lo excitado que estaba- lo se mi amor, sólo para mi- llevó una de sus manos a su sexo húmedo- ¡Diablos! ¿Sabes que deseaba señora Cullen? ¿Sabes que deseaba cuando veía tu hermoso cuerpo moverse?

- ¿Algo sucio?- jadeó entre dientes, llevó su mano hacia la mano de él y ayudó al movimiento enloquecedor que la tenía al borde de todo.

- Me conoces Isabella, sólo tú lo sabes, me lees mi amor, sólo tu puedes entenderme, contigo no hay nada que me avergüence - recorrió con su lengua su cuello hasta llegar al valle de sus senos, con los dientes arrancó uno de los dos botones de la blusa de manera violenta y aspiró el perfume que emanaba de allí- yo deseaba tomarte frente a todos, deseaba hacerte el amor allí y con todos vieran lo hermosa que eres, deseaba hundirme y enloquecer, quería que todos allí vieran lo loco y desesperado que estoy, deseaba- la enfrentó cara a cara mientras movía su dedos agonizante, perversa y lúdicamente- deseaba que todos vieran como me hundía en tu coño y lamía y chupaba tus jugos linda- recogió un poco de su excitación y los llevó a su boca- es para mi un orgullo ser el único que puedo estar aquí Bella mi razón y mi todo- lamió sus dedos para llegar a ella por un beso donde ambas lenguas bailaban, volvió a su sexo y penetró en él- te amo tanto que a veces creo no poderlo soportar Swan.

- Yo…yo- las palabras murieron en su boca, sus manos abiertas sosteniéndose en sus hombros, una de sus piernas abiertas y levantadas enredada en uno de los fuertes brazos, un gritillo desgarrador que salía de ella- no puedo pasar un día sin que me toques, siento que muero si no lo haces ángel- desesperadamente llevó su pelvis cerca de la erección de su esposo- aquí somos uno…uno- el deseo, la necesidad y la pasión la hacían temblar- esto- ávidamente desabotonó el vaquero, bajo la cremallera y tomó el miembro duro entre su mano, no fue dulce, fue salvaje en el toque- todos baby- bajaba y subía- todos dirán- su voz cambio a ninfa lasciva- que esto es algo físico, algunos dirán ¡malditos sean! que es vulgar, que esto que sentimos- apretó con su otra mano sus testículos con fiereza, lo escuchó rugir en su cuello- que esta necesidad es sólo sexo animal, nadie- gemía, las manos de ambos en darse placer- nadie ¡carajo!- golpeó su cabeza contra la pared- nadie sabe que esto es todo, todo- gimió con fuerza- tómame ahora, ahora, quiero sentirte, sin ti a mi lado me siento sola, muy sola.

A lo lejos del pasillo unas voces de mujeres, Edward con ojos arrobados y feroces la miraban mientras aguantaba su placer, Isabella amaba aquellos ojos que la miraban con deseo y amor total, con fuerza la tomó desde sus nalgas, ella se abrazó como si él fuese un trozo de madera en un mar oscuro y tormentoso. Él dio una patada sobre una de las puertas del baño y con una de sus mano la cerró, por un segundo la soltó, ambos gemían, suplicaban, nada importaba, Isabella pegó sus manos en la pared, el lugar era pequeño, se quitó sus zapatos, arrancó su blusa, desabrochó su sostén, ofreció sus senos y su sexo abierto a su esposo que bramó con fuerza y se lanzó a ella penetrándola con fuerza, ella ahogó un grito de dolor y de placer, se movía dentro de ella con fuerza, sin piedad, no fue lento ni fue tierno, él lo necesitaba así, ella lo precisaba así, sus manos masajeaban con fuerza su trasero, se ayudaba con ellas en el salir y en el entrar, una y otra vez, Bella buscaba su boca que parecía perderse entre su boca, su cuello y sus senos, una y otra vez; el sonido de una puerta que se abría las voces de varias mujeres que entraron allí, no supo porque la posibilidad de ser escuchados los excitó más, y los movimientos se hicieron delirantes, las mujeres sintieron el retumbe, se paralizaron, una de ella ahogó una risa; y los amantes continuaban sin importar nada, sin aliento, en un segundo todo pareció estallar, una mujer dijo _vamonos de aquí ¡ahora! Esto va a explotar…_ Isabella soltó una carcajada feroz y fue acompañada por la risa perversa de su esposo _Shelby ¡ahora! _ Unos pasitos locos salieron de allí, se escucharon los gritos cómplices de todas _¡Dios! _en una aprobación unánime. Y allí dentro, Isabella arañando la espalda de su esposo gimió, tembló y gritó algo incoherente mientras que su cuerpo era derretido en un millón de moléculas, al minuto y tratando de no caer agonizante en aquel lugar y sintiendo como esa aprisionado intensamente por el sexo de su mujer él se vertió dentro de ella hasta sentir que estaba en las orillas de la muerte.

Ambos se quedaron conectados, la pasión seguía allí, pero después de ella, ocurría el acto mágico que hacía que la fiereza del sexo rudo tuviese el real significado cuando en medio del amor sin límites aparecía la ternura. Aún con los vestigios del orgasmo, ambos se balanceaban y se decían cosas pequeñas, cosas dulces y algunas veces cosas tremendas, todo ello entre besos.

- Te amo.

- Te amo demasiado Edward, demasiado.

A los minutos ambos salían de allí abrazados, las mujeres se quedaron observándola y una de ellas – del bando de las ninfas- le sonrió en confabulación divertida.

.

.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Es él- confirmó Charlie, frente a Jasper, Sam y Carlisle- ese es James, está aquí.

La seguridad puesta por Seth en el edificio y en las calles donde cámaras habían filmado durante días lo que ocurría alrededor fue finalmente puesta sobre la mesa. En los ires y venires de la boda, todos habían estado más preocupados por seguir a Edward y a Bella que por estar pendiente de los fotógrafos y curiosos que pululaban desde el mismo momento en que se anunció la boda.

- Debemos llamar a Edward- Carlisle estaba aterrado, caminó hacia la enorme ventana de la torre de presidencia, miró desde el infame telescopio, algo, algo allí…como siempre, lo presentía.

- No- la voz rotunda de Charlie Swan retumbó por todo el lugar, a pesar de que el enorme edificio lo intimidaba y esa enorme oficina donde parecía confluir un mundo que él no entendía, Charlie seguía siendo el hombre espartano y estoico de siempre, si su niña había sido capaz de estar allí por años y sobrevivir, él como su padre no iba a desmerecer- no le vamos a decir nada aún señor Cullen, mi hija y su esposo no tienen porque sufrir por ese maldito perro, ya han sufrido demasiado, mi Bella ha sufrido demasiado.

El rubio patriarca de la familia observó a Charlie frente a él, ese hombre, quien era todo lo que él hubiese querido ser: un hombre con un pasado limpio y con su consciencia tranquila.

- ¿Qué sugiere?

Charlie tomó una de las fotos, donde se veía a James como rata flaca escondido en una vieja gabardina y con un cigarrillo que le colgaba de sus labios _al final chico, esto fue en lo que te convertiste…no te pudiste detener._

- Una cosa es ser el matoncito de un pueblo pequeño, otra es esta ciudad, aquí no cuenta con nadie, no tiene dinero, su padre es un viejo enfermo que lo odia- Charlie no pudo evitar sentir algo parecido a la compasión- está solo.

- Si, pero eso lo hace más peligroso señor.

Todos miraron a Sam; Jasper quien con su cabeza fría lo analizaba todo y quien en ese momento venía siguiéndole la pista a Aro y a sus secuaces contestó:

- Lo estaremos esperando, James lo sabe, no es estúpido.

- Si, pero es un hombre desesperado- Carlisle no bebía, abrió el enorme bar de la gran oficina y sacó una botella de whisky y sirvió a cada uno de los hombres un trago, lo hacia de manera elegante, cada movimiento era medido y en cada uno de aquellos movimientos tranquilos se hallaba un hombre que observaba un tablero de ajedrez pensando cada una de las jugadas- un hombre desesperado es impredecible, peligroso, no tiene un plan, en algún momento cuando la mierda le llegue al cuello él saldrá a la luz y atacará Jasper, no te confíes, no se confíen, se como funciona la locura, la conozco-bebió de su vaso- por ahora y en estos días sólo nos queda vigilar, la ciudad es nuestra, esa es la ventaja.

Al día siguiente, Rosalie sentada en el baño de su casa y con una prueba de embarazo trataba de no llorar, de no tener esperanza, de sólo aferrarse al momento y de no derrumbarse ante su esposo Emmett quien parpadeaba como un niño tierno.

- Vamos a estar bien conejito, vamos a estar bien, te lo prometo cariño- se tocaba su vientre con fuerza- yo soy fuerte ¡Puta madre del cielo Emmett! Vamos a estar bien- gritó para despertar a su esposo del estupor.

Mas el gigante no decía nada, bajó hasta el suelo y recostó su cabeza en el vientre de su esposa.

- No hay día sexy, no hay día en que no agradezco que la loca de mi hermana no encontrara a tu hermano, aún recuerdo cuando entraste por la puerta de mi casa, dije ¡diablos! ¿De donde salió ese ángel tan caliente? Desde ese día fui tuyo Rosy, desde ese día, y no me arrepiento de nada, de nada.

- Te casaste con una loca- ella besó el oscuro cabello- yo te amé el día en que saliste con ese puto conejo en las manos en medio del restaurante y peleaste con todos, tan sólo porque yo te dije que de niña tuve una mascota y que no sería capaz de comerme un dulce conejito, cuando te vi allí y dijiste; será nuestro bebé, sexy- comenzó a llorar- supe que yo me había salvado de la mierda que me acompañaba y nunca me has decepcionado grandote, eres lo mejor y lo más importante que me ha pasado Emmett, no tengas miedo mi amor, lo vamos a lograr, mírame cariño- el rostro del esposo frente a ella y sus ojos miel que la miraban llenos de amor y respeto- ¿cómo alguien puede decir que el cabrón de tú hermano es más hermoso?

- Son ciegos sexy- él sonrió.

- Claro que si- Rosalie se acercó a su boca- gracias amor, gracias por creer en mí- y allí la dura, combativa Rosalie Hale le demostraba a aquel niño grande que sin él ella no hubiese sobrevivido a su pasado.

.

.

El celular retumbó a la media noche en el hotel.

Los brazos y las piernas de Edward estaban enredados en el cuerpo de su esposa, ambos estaban agotados, ese día habían decidido quedarse en el hotel, él descubrió que ella estaba escribiendo una nueva novela y estaba fascinado, entendió que el proceso de Isabella de escribir necesitaba silencio. Sentada en una esquina con su cuaderno de apuntes la vio sumergida en sus palabras, por momentos sus ojos parecían quedarse fijos en un momento y espacio, hablaba con ella misma, susurraba palabras y volvía frenética al papel.

- ¿Te aburres mi cielo?- Isabella levantó sus ojos y le brindó una sonrisa- pero un beso abrasivo fue la respuesta.

-No- la voz ronca y oscura resonó- verte escribir es endemoniadamente sensual Swan, toda tú y tu mente inteligente.

Fue a nadar un rato y cuando regresó la encontró dormida sobre su cuaderno, el cual apretaba con fuerza en su pecho, por un segundo deseó leer, celoso de todo tuvo la tentación de deslizar el cuaderno y de manera hambrienta poseer cada palabra que allí existía, pero no, no lo hizo _te va a gustar mi amor, es algo para ambos, yo se que quieres saber, pero espera que termine…vas a ver _recordó los ojos dulces y con un gruñido por lo bajo ordenó abstenerse de leer. La cargó hacia la cama y la desnudó mientras ella se removía entre sueños, murmullos y risas _eres un buen hombre y un buen esposo _y siguió durmiendo. A los minutos él se desnudó y como siempre desnudo y piel a piel el mundo exterior dejaba de existir.

Cuando escuchó el celular y siempre alerta despertó al instante. Había "informado" a todos que sólo si el mundo se derrumbaba lo llamaran. Era su hermano, a la medianoche, un hombre como él, alguien que siempre veía signos de tormenta y tragedia en su vida, no tomó bien aquello, todo amenazaba, algo vendría y lo golpearía, con Isabella a su lado era vulnerable y estaba parado sobre arena movediza, cada minuto de alegría sería cobrado _en algún momento el monstruo vendrá y arrancará mi corazón…así funciona todo en mi vida _Se levantó y contestó en susurros.

- ¡Emmett!

- ¡Mierda hermano! ¿Ya se te cayó tu pene de todo el sexo de luna de miel?- el tonó divertido y un tanto ebrio de Emmett lo tranquilizó- eso le pasa a los ancianos.

- No soy tan delicado como tú niña- se alejó de la cama.

Por un segundo ambos se quedaron callados, Emmett suspiró fuertemente tras el auricular, Edward lo conocía muy bien.

- ¿Qué pasa Emmett? – la voz del hermano mayor que conocía aquellos silencios incómodos, tras ellos había una confesión o un secreto; entendía como su pequeño hermano en la situaciones extremas o más transcendentales de su vida siempre contaba con él, aunque la mayoría de las veces, su cinismo, dureza y lejanía eran cortantes. Edward contaba siempre con la esencia pura y sin supuestos de Emmett para que éste lo perdonase y sobre todo siguiese allí: insistiendo.

- ¿Algunas vez, Edward has tenido miedo?

El tono de la pregunta fue seco, la voz de Emmett fue grave y precisa, el hermano mayor jamás lo había escuchado hablar así, en cada palabra podía entreverse la necesidad de su hermano por tener empatía con aquel que él consideraba su héroe.

- ¿Qué tienes?- fue hasta el baño del cuarto de hotel y se encerró allí a oscuras- estoy aquí Emmett.

- ¿Has tenido miedo? Siempre has sido tan fuerte, siempre te he visto contra todos y todo, nunca te ha temblado la mano para tomar decisiones difíciles, pero yo te pregunto Edward ¿has tenido miedo?

Edward respiró con fuerza.

- He tenido miedo Emmett, mucho miedo, en este momento estoy aterrado hermano. Cuando conocí a mi madre tuve miedo, sus ojos eran aterradores y dulces Emm, la primera vez que me lastimó tuve miedo…- su voz era monocorde y dura, ninguna inflexión en ella- porque…porque sabía que a pesar de todo yo la amaría y yo sabia que ella me seguiría lastimando y arrancaría mi maldito corazón de un tajo- nunca había contado eso a alguien, en su férreo autocontrol escondió cada mínima cosa que hiciese ver que su muro podía ser derribado- cuando mi hija nació yo…yo sabía que ella moriría y tenía miedo de no soportarlo y ¡con un demonio Emmett! Sobrevivir no fue soportarlo, es una maldita herida que no cierra, y cuando vi a Isabella en ese hospital…fue…

-Lo se, Edward, lo se, es bueno saber que tú hermano el nazi cabrón es a veces un ser humano- algo se escuchó, Edward tensó los músculos, Emmett estaba llorando- Rosy está embarazada y estoy cagado de terror, tengo miedo de tener ilusión, este es un maldito milagro, lo fue la primera vez y ahora se repite y no se si soy tan afortunado Eddie, tengo que ser fuerte por ella, porque ella aunque aparente ser dura como la roca, se que tiene terror y ¿sí no lo logramos? Rosalie va a creer que es su culpa, demonio Edward ha sido difícil, si no tenemos ese bebé ella morirá de dolor.

"_¿Me enseñas a jugar hermano? Quiero ser bueno en el béisbol y papá no sabe ¿me enseñas?"_

"_Ha sido el mejor día de mi vida Edward, el mejor, tú y yo wow ¿lo volvemos a repetir?"_

"_Me gusta esa chica, pero no se cómo decirle"_

"_Me asuste cuando ella se desnudó, ¡demonios Edward! Es más fácil conducir que el sexo, creo que hice el puto ridículo cuando intenté ponerme el preservativo…ella le contará a toda la escuela"_

"_La amo y quiero casarme con ella…pero Rosalie huye de mí…yo creo que me oculta algo y no se que demonios es ¿cómo le digo que no me importa su pasado?"_

"_La violaron y la golpearon Edward, está rota por dentro y no lo soporto, no soporto que sufra, mi Rosalie es una buena chica, quiero que tú y yo acabemos con esos desgraciados, quiero que me ayudes, si no lo hacemos ella tendrá miedo toda su vida, no soporto que crea que de alguna maldita manera ella fue la causante Edward, quiero sus putas cabezas rodando, se mi hermano y ayúdame"_

Siempre, siempre para lo mínimo y para lo importante Emmett contó con él, a pesar de la ira que él no se ocupaba en ocultar, a pesar de que hubo días en que lo trató como si no fuese su hermano, a pesar de que le hizo la vida imposible en la escuela, a pesar del silencio, siempre Emmett contaba con él, porque sólo Emmett sabia que en aquella alma oscura existía algo que se podía salvar.

- Todo va a estar bien hermano.

- ¿Me lo prometes Edward? ¿Me prometes que vas a sostenerme si algo malo pasa?- tomó un sorbo de vino- ¿Me lo prometes?

- Voy a estar allí sosteniendo a mi sobrino Emmett, voy a ver como uno de los mejores seres humanos del mundo se convertirá en un gran padre, será un niño afortunado.

- Bueno, al menos tendrá un tío loco que le enseñe a jugar béisbol.

- Y que le enseñé a bailar su padre tiene dos pies izquierdos.

Ambos soltaron la carcajada, esas risas que se necesitan cuando todo parece derrumbarse, esas risas que exorcizan los miedos y los malos presagios y hace que todo sea ligero y amable.

- No quiero Emmett que estés en la empresa mientras pasa los tres meses críticos ¿quieres que vuelva hermano?

Para Emmett aquello fue suficiente. Años en que se la pasó observando por lo bajo a su hermano mayor, en él confluían el miedo y la admiración. Desde niños todos miraban a Edward como si éste fuese intocable, hasta sus padres y hermana, sus amigos de adolescencia hablaban de él casi como un mito en la ciudad. Se dejaba ver por segundos e inmediatamente lo atosigaban en preguntas que él no sabía contestar. Todos veían en el ermitaño y nada simpático Edward Cullen una figura que envidiaban y a la cual temían. Ocupaba el espacio y opacaba todo a su alrededor. Al ir a Harvard y al decir su apellido los rumores sobre todos los daños que éste había dejado llegaron a sus oídos, trató de pasar desapercibido pero no fue posible, durante cuatro años luchó con uñas y dientes de elevarse por encima del apellido y de su hermano, logró el respeto de todos y al terminar tenía amigos que pudieron ver en él alguien agradable, inteligente que no se creyó el cuento de ser hijo de quien era. Al llegar de Boston inmediatamente se puso bajo las ordenes de su hermano y una necesidad en él llegó, necesitaba que su hermano lo respetara, pero a veces un simple conversación con éste era difícil, sin embargo poco a poco fue traspasando los muros y pudo – aunque fuese un poco- volver a esa época donde Emmett contaba con él. Su hermano mayor se hizo su amigo de nuevo, pero siempre hubo algo que Emmett deseaba: sentir que por parte del gigante corporativo existía el mismo respeto que él le profesaba y sobre todo sentir que Edward podía ser hermano a pesar de su hielo y distancia, y ahora, en ese momento en que escuchó que éste sería capaz de sacrificar un poco de aquella felicidad por la que había luchado para ayudarlo con su paternidad fue suficiente.

- ¡De ninguna manera Eddie! No quiero ser el culpable de que medio Cullen Co sea despedido tan sólo porque no tuviste una luna de miel decente, no soy tan cruel, papá puede hacerlo y Jasper también, en verdad hermano muchas gracias, eres el primero en saberlo, quería que fueras tú.

- Tú sabes que cuentas conmigo.

- Lo se, siempre lo he sabido- carraspeó, hombres a quienes la ternura se les era prohibida, pero que sin embargo era real, pero que no sabían lidiar con ella.

Edward entendió, ambos eran hombres profundos, sabían ocultar que sentían, Emmett con su humor, Edward con sus puños cerrados preparados para golpear, no era miedo a mostrarse débiles, era el simple hecho que sólo los más fuertes sienten más, pero en silencio.

- ¿Vas a cantarme una canción de amor Emmett?- hizo una burla, de esa manera el espacio de hermanos era salvado para ambos, sólo ellos sabían.

- ¡Ja! No soy yo el que compone canciones hermano, Barry Manilow es un pelmazo aberrante comparado contigo.

- ¡Idiota!

- Pastelito de cereza- y una fuerte risotada vibró en la garganta del hermano menor- ¡Oh si Edward Cullen! Me perteneces, voy a hacerte pagar las burlas por mi Rosy, vas a ver.

- Hazlo y sólo serás padre una vez.

En la vida de los hombres existen cosas, imágenes, palabras que a veces parecen no tener conexión, todas ellas vienen y sin saber porque éstas detonan sentimientos que no se saben controlar, o que simplemente hacen salir deseos y melancolías escondidas que has ocultado entre capas y capas de negación, dolor, cinismo y dureza, pero de un momento a otro sin el más mínimo esfuerzo aquellas afloran en nuestro interior, luchas contra ellas, pero sin embargo éstas necesitan aire, oxigeno, esas cosas están harta de ser guardadas, esas sensaciones que lastiman y dañan y que se estacionan en tu pecho y que simplemente debes dejar salir.

Edward aquella noche en la oscuridad lidiaba con aquel sentimiento, respiraba duramente y en el movimiento sincronizado de su exhalación trataba de hacer a que aquel sentimiento volviese a ese lugar escondido en el que había estado. Necesitaba cerrar su pecho, hacer el trabajo del guerrero y negar el deseo por ese algo…él sabía qué era, pero duro como la roca, simplemente lo hundía en su interior.

Como si Isabella presintiera entre sueños las luchas de Edward, volteó y envolvió con su pierna y su brazo el cuerpo de éste, posó su cabeza en su pecho, lo abrazó muy fuerte y susurró quedamente.

- Duerme, estoy aquí, duerme.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en aquel calido momento, en aquel lugar donde vivía y el cual le tardó quince años en encontrar _deja de pensar Edward…déjate llevar, sólo existe el ahora, sólo existe este momento, no importa nada más _y fue así que durmió intranquilo sintiendo como cada músculo en tensión le dolía como si cada uno hubiese sido expuesto a horas y horas de ejercicio.

No se acordó del sueño, su deseo le habló en él como siempre lo hacía, al igual que le habló durante quince años por Isabella. El sueño fue simple, sentado en un parque veía a un niño sentado al lado de dos pequeñas, el niño estaba en silencio mientras observaba detenidamente a las pequeñas hablar y hablar. Una de las niñas volteó hacia él levantó la mano y le batió al aire en forma de saludo, era la niña de pelo rojo, pero la otra nunca volteó para mirarlo, quiso caminar, deseaba ver el rostro de la pequeña, pero simplemente todo desapareció y él quedó hundido en la inconciencia y el sueño fue olvidado.

Al día siguiente frente a una Bella sonriente y emocionada por volver al lugar favorito de su madre: Nueva Orleáns.

Oh si…

Nada lo preparó para ello, nada fue como aquello:

Calor.

Humedad.

Naturaleza agreste.

Isabella Swan plenamente escritora, llevándolo de la mano por los pantanos de Luisiana, por las calles de la exótica y misteriosa ciudad que se contrastaba con la monótona y limpia arquitectura protestante, que se levantaba rebelde ante un país y su vacío deseo de progreso, pulcritud y practicidad, allí en aquella ciudad de Jazz, enigmas y gente que no temía vestirse de colores extravagantes Edward fue testigo de cómo Bella dejaba salir a la hija de Renée, se vio sentado a las tres de la tarde en el _Café Du Mundo _escuchando música que parecía llegar de todas partes, recorriendo el río Mississipi en una enorme embarcación y escuchando a los viejos negros hablar en francés o escuchando las voces melancólicas de aquellos que hablaban de amores, demonios y mundos lejanos. Isabella lo llevó a lugares oscuros donde extraños seres anacrónicos y alejados del mundo de lo social relataban sus historias y sus sueños, pintores, músicos, escritores. Bebieron aguardiente destilado a las orillas del río y sin importar nada en la oscuridad hicieron el amor en un lugar donde todo exudaba sexo sin culpa, amores antiguos y música nacida en el alma y en corazón.

Una mujer enorme que parecía no tener edad, le contó a Isabella sobre un lugar en pleno corazón de la ciudad donde grandes músicos se reunían y allí todos cantaban, tocaban e improvisaban, algo resonó dentro de ella, una idea. Llevó a Edward al pequeño lugar que se adentraba casi dentro de la tierra, olor a cigarrillo de canela, luces naranjas de viejos bombillos, la voz de una cantante que parecía con su cántico llamar a su amante quien yacía muerto en una tierra desconocida, viejas trompetas, pianos acordes, hombres y mujeres desterrados y felices en aquel ambiente de bohemia. Lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro _Mi Thomas hubiese amado todo esto…_recordó sus palabras _Saber disfrutar pequeña es un arte _Volteó a mirar a su esposo quien parecía venido de un lugar lejano, bronceado, sin rasurar e infectado de música, si, en aquel lugar el hombre de negocios no existía, allí ambos, escritora y músico juntos. El sonido de una guitarra, un bajo y una batería resonaban por todas partes.

-Bella – la mujer llamada Lucille- has venido querida, te he estado esperando- rodó sus ojos hacia Edward e hizo un gesto malicioso- ¿Tú hombre?- sin vergüenza Lucille se le acercó y como loba lo observó de manera divertida

Edward la miró a los ojos, levantó una de las cejas y le guiñó un ojo.

- ¡Diablos!- la mujer se carcajeo- ¡si señor!- la voz ronca de dos cajetillas de cigarrillos al día habló- no lo dejes mucho tiempo por aquí querida, puedo enamorarme de este bombón- la mujer se alejó y habló con un hombre y al minuto estaban sentados en una oscura mesa y sin esperar la boca de Edward la atacaba en la oscuridad.

- Me siento, Bella, como uno de tus personajes, libres e ilícitos.

- No, tú no eres uno de mis personajes Edward, tú eres el personaje ángel- en el escenario músicos iban y venían, sólo se sentaban frente a los instrumentos y comenzaban a tocar, Bella veía el tamborileó de los dedos de su esposo en la mesa siguiendo la música- ¿porqué no lo intentas? Ve hacia allá Edward, te mueres por ir, ve a tocar.

Detuvo los dedos, en la oscuridad los ojos verdes chispearon e Isabella sintió como la tensión en él subía.

- No, no puedo volver allí Isabella, a la música de manera total, no puedo.

- Si puedes, para eso te traje acá, todos ellos aman la música Edward, a nadie le importa si eres bueno o no, tan sólo deja que ella te lleve mi amor, es eso, deja atrás la idea de perfección, deja atrás partituras, es música, eres tú- llevó la mano a su pecho- ve, toca para mi y para ti- Edward llevó sus ojos al escenario, dentro de él todo rugía, si, todo era malditamente perfecto, libertad absoluta, su mujer al lado que alentaba su animal interno, heroína de los sentidos, cerró los ojos, la guitarra rasgaba a lo lejos y el niño que amaba la música resurgía con fuerza en aquel lugar oscuro. Se mordió los labios y sonrió, le brindó su gesto de niño perverso, tomó un poco de cerveza y se levantó de la mesa caminando hacia el escenario, fue al piano enorme y negro que estaba en centro Bella ahogó un gemido _si no puedes aplacarlo Isabella, puedes hacer que toda esa furia vaya hacia donde ir, que se concilie con ella _Por un segundo lo vio buscarla entre la oscuridad Bella gritó ¡Vamos baby! Él se miró las manos, los músicos empezaron a tocar, se concentró en los acordes se dejó poseer y durante horas sólo fue él y la música.

Cuando un hombre ha sufrido y ha sido desgarrado cual Prometeo por aves de rapiña, al verse liberado y mirar que en el horizonte quizás allá esperanza, ese hombre siente miedo. Aprendió a sobrevivir entre cadenas y entre el dolor. No sabe como comportarse, no sabe como vivir, mira hacia atrás y algo en él gime ¿cómo vivir libre? ¿Cómo volverse a sentir parte de la multitud? ¿Cómo vivir con esperanza? Edward aquel mes sentía como aún las cadenas fantasmas lo ataban, aún con Isabella quien luchaba día a día por liberarlo. Ser feliz y tener esperanza era doloroso y asustador, pues él no sabía como lidiar con ambas. Allí en aquel bar, con ella frente a él mirándolo y con la música deslizándose entre sus dedos, Edward Anthony Cullen luchaba, peleaba con cada maldito músculo y célula por aceptar que ya era libre o al menos para aceptar que estaba listo para serlo. Sólo rogaba por que ella, no se agotara y por que Isabella Cullen con su tremenda fuerza interior se parara en medio del ciclón que era él y lo detuviese…

**Ohh chicas, este capítulo y el siguiente lo considero como esas lindas tardes de verano, antes de que lleguen las dos últimas tormentas…**

**A todas, a todas las que me acompañan, a todas, mil y mil gracias, son unas hermosas compañeras en el trasegar de esta historia.**

**Ámenme o déjenme, dejar comentarios es casi tan bueno como ver a Edward Cullen con aire de músico bohemio interpretando música Jazz en un mítico bar en Nueva Orleáns, y que además sólo toque música bella para nosotras.**

**.**


	68. Miedo a la felicidad 2

**La Saga Crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer.**

**Hola chicas, aquí de nuevo.**

**A todas las que comentan y leen de manera fantasma esta historia un millón de gracias. A las que siempre están aquí acompañándome con palabras y mensajes un abrazo y una sonrisa para todas.**

**A mi Beta Elizabeth Bathory quien siempre me da seguridad y hace que esto tenga la atmósfera y el color deseado un millón de gracias.**

**Música.**

**The great gig in the sky: Pink Floy.**

**Take my breath away: Berlin.**

**In the windmill of your mind: Sting.**

**Miedo a la felicidad 2.**

-¡Taylor!- la voz del guardián resonó en todo el pasillo- ¡sal de tú guarida! Deja de portarte como un marica.

Taylor Coleman temblaba dentro de la celda, cada día era un infierno y más desde que sentía que en cualquier momento alguien vendría y lo degollaría en la lavandería, en el patio o que alguna de las "niñas" lo violarían en los baños a la vista de todos. Su vida estaba medida a cuenta a gotas, cada segundo era importante, cualquier descuido y saldría de la cárcel con los pies por delante.

-Deseo quedarme aquí Roger, no quiero salir, estoy enfermo- rogaba porque el oficial de custodia le creyera, fingió frente a él un malestar, se retorció y tembló para así lograr el efecto deseado, mas la cara del oficial sólo hizo una mueca de burla, cosa que enfrío la sangre de Taylor ¡demonios! el maldito lo habían comprado, seguramente la alimaña de Dimitri tenía sus tentáculos en todas partes y un hombre como Roger con una sueldo de quinientos dólares a la semana era presa fácil. La mente de Taylor a esas alturas era un mar de paranoia, para él todo en la cárcel era sus enemigos y todos estaba confabulados o con el bastardo de Spector o peor aún con el animal de Edward Cullen.

-Deja de quejarte- el oficial golpeó con su macana las rejas- no eres la reina de la cárcel niña- el grito fue tan fuerte y la burla tan mordaz que en ese instante varios de los presos hicieron mofa gritando ¡Hey niña! Yo puedo coronarte. Todos en el pasillo de la sección Tres A levantaron sus voces y silbaron- ¡Cállense todos! – caminó hasta Coleman lo tomó del brazo- no tienes privilegios Taylor, es hora de trabajar, ir a la lavandería y salir al patio con los otros presos.

El hombre se arrastró a través de la celda y a lo largo de todos los presos que lo miraban como si fuese una cucaracha, una de las "niñas" le guiñó un ojo y le hizo un gesto vulgar cosa que lo hizo temblar.

Había logrado sobrevivir durante tres años en la cárcel, sobrevivió porque se juró que no abriría su boca para delatar al jefe de la organización era su seguro de vida, pero su plan falló miserablemente, seis meses atrás había recibido una paliza que casi lo mata fue la prueba de que Dimitri estaba deseoso que cerrara la boca…para siempre. Aún mal herido y con dos piernas rotas siguió callado, su secreto era su salvación y el no delatar al responsable de la organización aun sabiendo que éste era el que lo había mandado a golpear fue la prueba final para que Spector no lo tocara, mas Taylor que no era un idiota le hizo saber que si volvía a intentarlo las pruebas que tendría contra él irían al FBI, ese era el as bajo la manga.

Descansó por varios meses, pero hacia casi dos meses un preso nuevo lo tenía aterrado, un hombre enorme de raza indígena que lo amenazó en el comedor y a la semana le encajó un golpe en la cara y en el vientre.

-¡Te vigilo idiota! Eres hombre muerto Coleman, nadie vendrá a salvarte- mientras caminaba por los pasillos con los otros presos, sintió la mirada oscura de aquel hombre sobre él, su maldito culo estaba en peligro y en cualquier momento el indio vendría y lo reventaría ¡demonios! era una sucia rata atrapada entre leones, quizás su única salvación sería escuchar la oferta de los Cullen y así salvarse él y joder a Dimitri Spector…sólo necesitaba esperar, utilizaría su astucia y dilataría el momento para abrir la boca…era una rata pequeña quizás podría mantenerse en pie, seguir con la boca sellada y salvar su estúpido trasero.

Dimitri lo vigilaba como un zorro a su presa, pensó en matarlo, creyó que la golpiza sería el aviso para que mantuviese su boca sellada, cosa que parecía funcionar, pero según sus informantes el hombre estaba nervioso y era impredecible. Coleman tenía un seguro de vida que lo protegía y protegía a su familia: todos los delitos de seguridad industrial saldrían a la luz si él o alguien de su familia salía herida. Spector estaba en serios problemas, no debió confiar tanto en el ex empleado, ahora no sólo eran los Cullen quienes estaban tras la información si no que otras que otras cinco empresas le pisaban los talones. Estaba en la cuerda floja y debía ser cauteloso, había hecho una pequeña fortuna vendiendo secretos a empresas de Asia y todo eso se iría al traste de la basura si no manejaba bien sus cartas.

Se odiaba a sí mismo por ser tan imbecil al meterse en la guerra personal de Volturi, pero el odio del viejo cadáver era tan grande y sus deseos de destruir a la familia Cullen tan poderosos que no tuvo otra opción y ahora todos ellos andaban tras sus huesos. El poderoso Cullen ni siquiera durante la boda dejó de investigar. Jasper quien era conocido por ser el general de las batallas de su cuñado estaba próximo a descubrirlo. La fachada del trabajo con Aro se venía abajo. A sus espaldas, utilizó por años las conexiones que le permitieron hacer su ilegal negocio. Estaba siendo cercado, si el viejo se enteraba, seguramente todo se iría a la porra.

Aro era un hombre que no medía las consecuencias de su temperamento, era un mono, que aún con la amenaza de cercenar su mano, no soltaba la banana. En ese caso, su obsesión por la poderosa familia era la banana pero no sólo estaba él si no también el su jugoso negocio.

Jasper en su oficina sonreía. El plan estaba dando resultados: un preso infiltrado destinado a vigilar y presionar física y sicológicamente a Taylor Coleman lo tenían a punto de confesar quienes estaban detrás el robo de la información clasificada. Si debía jugar sucio, lo haría junto con Seth quien tenía contactos temibles en todas partes, sólo era cuestión de esperar.

.

Isabella observó a su esposo en el aeropuerto, aquel mes habían obrado en él la magia de quitarle años de encima, parecía un chico de veintidós años, sonreía un poco más y estaba más ligero de todo. Aún así mantenía su naturaleza y su extraña cualidad de lejanía poderosa.

La última parada había sido en Miami donde se encontraron con Cathy quien se mostró como niña pequeña al tener a los dos en su casa. La hermana de la antigua secretaria quien siempre se había distinguido por ser diametralmente opuesta a Cathy frente a Edward se silenció, ella lo observaba y parecía no creer que aquel niño era el impresionante ogro del que todos hablaban, su hija la siguió en esa actitud y miraba a Bella por lo bajo, en silencio Summer declaró que Bella era su ídolo, pues estar casada con ese hombre era el equivalente para la adolescente como atrapar al actor de moda.

En la intimidad de la casa Cathy y Edward estaban más relajados, lejos estaba el ambiente de asfixia de la gran manzana y el trabajo alienante por años no permitió que los dos viejos amigos pudiesen hablar de cosas tranquilas. Entre ellos, allá siempre mediaba el pasado, la furia y el odio de Edward Cullen sobre todo. Mas Cathy sabía que este Edward – el que conversaba tranquilamente en su casa de cosas prosaicas- seguía siendo el niño terrible de siempre y se sorprendió al ver que Isabella no trataba de controlar el rugido de éste y más sorprendente aún era que ella hacia que Edward Cullen fuese más caprichoso y posesivo aún.

Bella le contó que el último día en Bouton Rouge la tranquilidad del viaje de luna de miel se vio interrumpida por algo terrible que ambos habían presenciado, un hombre que gritaba con furia a una mujer en una enorme estación de gasolina. Isabella narró a Catherine como Edward tensó su cuerpo y trató de no meterse en la pelea de la pareja, como pateaba el piso y resoplaba con fuerza mientras escuchaba al hombre tratar a la mujer con terribles palabras.

- Isabella- dijo su nombre entre dientes, tratando de contenerse.

- No lo hagas Edward, no lo hagas- mas lo vio moverse como animal, llevarse una de sus manos a la cara y en dos pasos enfrentarla con su mirada oscura.

- Mira el maldito ¡míralo!- Bella sabía lo que él pensaba y aquel pensamiento se hizo real en sus labios- Ella eres tú, es Rosalie, mujeres que no se pueden defender de idiotas como esos, no lo soporto, si la golpea Bella lo desolló vivo, quiero sacarle los ojos ¡Ya!

Con un vaso de té helado y sentada en el porche de la casa, una Isabella con voz susurrante dijo:

- Y era verdad Cathy, aquella mujer de aspecto pequeño y con ojos asustados era yo, indefensa frente a un hombre como James- Cathy de mirada fría entendió en el gesto retador de Isabella lo que había ocurrido- simplemente lo permití Catherine, le dije que fuera por el maldito y que salvara a la mujer de los golpes futuros de aquel animal ¡Dios! yo lo he visto, lo he visto, fue algo simple, se subió las mangas de su camisa, sonrió como si todo fuese un juego, cruzó la calle Catherine ¿Sabes que fue lo más impresionante Cathy? Que yo no sentí miedo, era como si en cada paso yo supiese que Edward le destrozaría la cara al tipo y que nada le pasaría. Tomó al hombre por el brazo estrelló su puño contra su cara, dos veces, el hombre no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, lo dejó tendido en el suelo, sangrando, lo amenazó como tú sabes que él hace, la cara del hombre era de miedo, en ese momento supe que yo estaba a salvo, que James no me tocaría jamás, porque era un cobarde estúpido- Suspiró- todos critican en él su violencia yo he llegado a entenderla Catherine, de alguna manera yo la entiendo, todos creen que soy yo la llamada a contenerlo y no lo voy a hacer, no quiero ¿Estoy loca Catherine?

La mujer miró el suelo por un segundo, levantó las cejas en señal de entendimiento, ambas conocían muy bien a Edward y ambas sabían que esa era su naturaleza: Protectora y agresiva.

- No, no lo estás, lo conociste así, te enamoraste de él así y te casaste con él, es idiota pensar que te casas con alguien sabiendo como es y que después intentes cambiarlo.

- Él es un buen hombre, lo es, a pesar de sí mismo, algún día él lo sabrá.

- ¿Lo quieres bueno Swan? acabas de decirme que no- Cathy burlona preguntó, la chica frente a la mujer sonrió de manera modosa - Quizás linda cuando sea padre de nuevo. Los ojos nerviosos de la chica le hicieron entender a Cathy que Isabella conocía el temor secreto de Edward Cullen: la infidelidad hacia su hija, el ser padre de nuevo para él era como si éste le dijese al ángel de la niña que ya no la amaría más.

Bella se paró al instante al verlo caminar hacia ella, no habían hablado de hijos, de alguna manera ambos evitaron el tema. Era como un enorme elefante rosado en medio de los dos.

Durante la última noche en Florida, Isabella y Edward se hospedaron en el mejor hotel de la ciudad. En el mismo momento en que pisaron el lujoso hotel, ambos dejaron atrás el mes de libertad y de anonimato en que sólo eran una pareja de jóvenes esposos viajando de ciudad en ciudad.

Cathy, sentada en su casa, se revistió de nuevo como la secretaria de Edward y con voz de general reservó hoteles en todo el mundo, llamó a Angie a Nueva York, agendó cada escala y cada restaurante. Los equipajes previamente hechos por Isabel fueron mandados en el avión, todos ellos repletos de cosas nuevas de diseñador que la misma Bella le parecieron exagerados e innecesarios, pero finalmente fueron aceptados porque todo ello era parte de la gran escenografía Cullen.

Fue como salir de una dimensión a otra.

En el aeropuerto de Miami, Edward Cullen era de nuevo el todo poderoso señor. Aún tratando de pasar desapercibidos, la presencia vestida de Hugo Boss con dos de sus guardaespaldas y una esposa que para completar el cuadro estaba vestida con un hermoso Valentino, eran el epítome de personas a las cuales era imposible dejar de observar.

Aún así el mes de ambos había obrado un cambio significativo en la apariencia de Edward Cullen, al menos -como dijo Cathy- era un poco más tolerante con los demás y trataba de escuchar un poco antes de levantar la mano de césar y dejar a todos con la palabra en la boca, sus músculos se afinaron más y parecía un poco más alto, quizás porque su contacto con el aire libre y con el sol lo hicieron erguirse y no temer a que aquel mundo exterior que no le era agradable fuese ahora, tolerable, es más, necesario.

Isabella lo miraba por lo bajo y sonreía, el nivel de complicidad entre ambos era evidente para todos, conectados en todo que aunque estuviesen a metros de distancia parecían vibrar ambos al mismo nivel.

-¿De qué ríes?- se acercó a ella en el hall del aeropuerto, mientras que ultimaba detalles.

-De nada- contestó arrugando la nariz y frunciendo su boca en actitud de inocencia.

- ¿Te burlas de mi Swan?

-No, yo… ¿Lo extrañas no es así? Extrañas mandar a todos, eso va en tu naturaleza- lo vio sonreír con aquel gesto de suficiencia y travesura- ¿Nunca serás un hombre simpático ángel?

-No, no pidas más de lo que puedo dar Bella- se acercó a su rostro- sólo contigo y con la gente que me importa lo intento. Soy desconfiado, he conocido demasiada gente en mi vida quien siempre tiene intereses ocultos, llegar a sonreírle a alguien es un camino de conocimiento que me toma meses o años, no soy Emmett quien confía en todos, yo no soy así nena, no puedo y no quiero, así defiendo lo que quiero Isabella, - acarició con su nariz su mejilla- te casaste con un ogro feroz.

- Lo se, no quiero cambiarte.

- Te aburrirías chica libros- deslizó su mano por su pierna- amas a este animal follador y con un maldito complejo de Dios- Le brindó su mirada encapotada y febril; llegó hasta el borde de los pequeños y delicados pantys de encaje y tiró con fuerza de ellos, mientras que Isabella miraba hacia los lados tratando de fingir indiferencia frente a tres personas que estaban sentadas en el pequeño lugar privado VIP del aeropuerto- Adivina donde vamos nena.

-Brasil- mientras se acomodaba para facilitar el acceso.

-¡Demonios! Era sorpresa- hizo un gesto de niño decepcionado, pero sus dedos no abandonaban el encaje de sus mujer.

-Eres predecible Cullen, pero aún así puedes sorprenderme- su respiración se dificultaba.

- Soy un hombre de inmensas sorpresas Bella, inmensas y fuertes sorpresas- con su cuerpo tapo la visión de él entre las piernas de su mujer y de un tajo rasgó las pequeñas bragas.

-Eres tan indecente- miró por encima de su hombre mientras trataba de recuperar el aire que perdió junto con sus bragas.

- El día que sea decente Isabella, ese día el puto mundo se acaba- lo dijo mientras que sus ojos no se apartaban de los de su mujer en reto y lascivia burlona- creo señora Cullen.

-¡Dios! nos están viendo- tomó sus muñecas.

-Creo señora Cullen- e hizo caso omiso a quienes los observaban- que no hemos tenido sexo suficiente nena.

-¿No ha sido suficiente?- temblaba y su voz fue entrecortada.

-No, nunca lo es Swan, nunca lo es.

Y llegaron a Brasil, a pleno Río de Janeiro, al hotel que los había hospedado la primera vez y a la misma habitación, sin siquiera llegar a la puerta la ropa interior puesta en los baños de avión ya estaba desgarrada y su hermoso valentino estaba hecho un desastre. Los grandes ventanales de la habitación dejaban salir el aire de mar y caliente de la ciudad, y el ambiente de exuberancia sexual de todo el país prácticamente los encerró durante dos días en la enorme habitación.

Caminó desnuda por la cuarto, fue hasta la ventana, cerró los ojos y se dejó invadir del aire caliente y de la música que venía desde la playa. Edward la observaba allí y la sombra de la luna daba a su cuerpo una imagen de diosa venida desde el mar, ella sintió su mirada, volteó levemente haciendo que su cabello se recogiera hacia un lado y que el viento hiciera pequeños redondeles y bailara libremente en su cara.

- Te deseaba tanto aquel día- caminó sinuosamente y se paró frente a él – cada segundo junto a ti era aterrador, podía sentir como me mirabas- se subió sobre él y recostó su cuerpo a lo largo de toda su musculatura- como enterrabas tus dientes sobre mi- llevó su mano a su verga, que en menos de dos segundos era dura y gruesa.

- ¡Diablos! Detesto tantos días perdidos- alargó su brazo el cual deslizó por entre los dos cuerpos, llegó a su pequeña vulva y abrió los labios húmedos y sedosos, para allí juguetear con su clítoris- soñaba con esto nena, soñaba con tu olor, con tu sabor y tus sonidos, agonizaba Swan.

- Yo también- apretó la base con fuerza y lo oyó gruñir- tan hermoso y mandón, quería golpearte por ser tan malo conmigo- ralentizó el movimiento, fluyó hasta su boca y con sus dedos delineó los labios- quizás si una de aquellas noches de fiebre hubieses venido a mi cuarto – besó superficialmente su boca y le regaló un gemido producto de sus dedos dentro de ella- y hubiese gritado ¡Desnúdate de una maldita vez Swan! ¡Dios! yo no habría dudado un segundo mi amor, ni un segundo.

- Habría acabado contigo nena- rugió- yo…más rápido Bella, más- arqueó su cuerpo que anunciaba que el clímax vendría sobre él- yo me hubiese paralizado al verte desnuda y…y… ¡Dios! Nunca hubiésemos salido de esta habitación nena, jamás, nada importaba, nada, estaba tan loco, estoy desesperado por ti a cada maldito segundo- Isabella cubrió su boca con la propia, penetró con su lengua y con ella palmeó el paladar, movía su mano de arriba abajo e imitaba los movimientos copulantes masculinos dentro de su boca, sabía que él se acercaba, los dos dedos dentro de ella inmovilizaron el movimiento, él se había perdido en las oscuras cuevas del placer y todo su cuerpo egoísta en ese momento permitía que Isabella hiciese con él lo que ella quisiera. El orgasmo de él vibró en su boca y la fuerte eyaculación inundó su mano, los espasmos involuntarios hacían vibrar la cama e Isabella se sentó a horcadas sobre él para observar como Edward trataba de regresar de los abismos donde se hundía.

Abrió los ojos y los ojos oscuros y calientes de su esposa lo observaban.

- Eres hermoso.

- Soy tu puto esclavo- en medio segundo y con la fuerza de un tigre la levantó de sus caderas y la enterró en la cama- voy a hacerte el amor como si fuese aquel maldito día, voy a castigarte por hacerme sufrir y te exijo – la tomó del pelo- te exijo que me pidas perdón por hacer que aquel último día de nuestra noche juntos hace un año me dejaras como un maldito animal hambriento.

- Fui mala- ella carcajeó.

- Una bruja sin corazón, deseaba follarte hasta dejarte sin una gota de sangre Isabella- y sin más ni más Edward Cullen castigó cada pedazo de piel con su boca, con sus dedos, con su lengua hasta que al amanecer ella cayó agotada y sudorosa en la cama de aquel hotel en Brasil dando gracias por permitir que todo el caos de meses temibles y de noes productos del miedo hubiesen sido vencidos para llegar a aquel punto donde ya era una sola con él.

Los Solomon sabían que el maldito estaba en la ciudad, cada día de aquella semana se la pasaron con en la cuerda floja pensando que él se aparecería para gritar y decir que destruyeran el hotel pues quizás la construcción no le gustaba, pero éste jamás apareció por allí, dieron gracias por ello y dieron gracias a la niña oscura que era su esposa por impedir que "La Maquina" se apareciese por allí, lo que nunca supieron es que él desde lo lejos observó la enorme construcción. Se río de manera interior, pues sabía que todos los arquitectos lo esperaban y disfrutó entender que de alguna manera los Solomon sabían que sus ojos de felino estaban sobre ellos.

Bella estaba deseosa de nadar en el mar, apenas tuvo la oportunidad, furtivamente bajó a la playa cubierta con un bikini rojo – ya que sus minibikinis blancos misteriosamente habían desaparecido- y se adentró en las tibias aguas. Más, el ojo visor del Dragón la descubrió desde la ventana. Como un furioso elefante que avanza por la foresta, Edward Cullen avanzó entre medio de la gente que abarrotaba la playa en busca de su mujer que disfrutaba del mar como una pequeña niña.

Su imponente presencia quedó al descubierto de todos los turistas que descansaban en la playa, una mujer con un celular le tomó una foto, pero éste no se dio por aludido ya que iba como toro hacia su mujer que fingía no observar las reacciones de todos alrededor, nadó hacia ella y la tomó de la cintura y poco a poco la llevó hasta un pequeño bungalow y allí la tapó con una enorme toalla.

- Eres infantil.

- Y tú eres jodidamente caprichosa, lo haces para enloquecerme ¿No es así? – Se fue lanza en ristre sobre ella- Dime cuan estúpido soy y troglodita, grítame que soy un cabrón celoso y niño- Isabella pequeña batió sus pestañas.

En el ego de las mujeres existen secretos que sólo ellas conocen, hombres cavernícolas que parecían venir desde las cavernas a arrastrar a sus mujeres y golpeaban su pecho frente a todos. En el mundo consciente y moderno aquello era una atrocidad, pero en la psiquis de cada una la verdad se burlaba, las llamaba hipócritas, no existía nada más que aquello, hombres que amaban de manera feroz e ilógica, la vanidad oscura se henchía de tal poder, todo aquello hacía parte del amor y sus extraños paisajes.

Isabella no respondió, sólo lo abrazó con fuerza y besó su pecho. Alzó su cabeza y los ojos verdes y relampagueantes esperaban la respuesta que él sabría que ella le diría, respuesta que aumentaría su obsesión y sus celos, respuesta digna de Isabella Swan.

- Puedo salir desnuda Edward y no permitiría que nadie me tocara, todos ellos saben que a nadie más pertenezco- vanidad de vanidades- deja que todos sepan quien es el dueño Cullen.

-Soy el maldito dueño de todo esto- llevó una de sus manos hasta el hueso de la clavícula y lo acarició lenta y peligrosamente- eres hermosa Isabella Swan- deslizó sus dedos hasta su garganta y dibujó un círculo allí hasta la depresión de ésta- endemoniadamente excitante- llegó hasta sus senos y jugueteó con los bordes del bikini-ver como todos te miran me enfurece- hablaba lento- y tú te muestras con tu cuerpo como si no supieras lo malditamente peligrosa que eres- con sus dedos apartó delicadamente la pequeña tela y con las yemas hizo círculos en sus pezones- imagino a todos los idiotas con sus cabezas entre mis manos, tan sólo porque se atreven a mirarte- Isabella temblaba sintiendo como su cuerpo se hundía en las palabras hipnóticas- se acercó como tigre y respiró sobre su boca, Bella se lanzó sobre ella y sacó su lengua para remojar los labios de él, pero Edward demonio se apartó- ¿lo deseas niña? ¿Aquí? ¡Dímelo! ¡Ahora!- un sí furioso dicho con la cabeza y Edward bramó de placer y atacó su boca, la besó implacable e imitaba los movimientos los movimientos de los dedos con su lengua. Se apartó un poco- ¡Demonios bebe! Estoy a punto de ser un exhibicionista a tú lado.

-Somos bellos ángel, todos deberían vernos- gimió, pues la tortura en sus senos continuaba- ¡por favor!

-Me debes una película Isabella- la mente perversa de Edward Cullen se movía a la velocidad de la luz.

Bella dibujó una O redonda con su boca _¡Sagrado y endemoniado…!_

- ¿Quieres que hagamos una…? –tragó en seco ¿hasta donde llegaría el demonio? La risilla retorcida de aquella que era su conciencia oscura respondió: _A donde le de la maldita gana…_

-¡Ja!- mordió su labio inferior- para las malditas generaciones futuras Swan, enseñar a follar como se debe nenita- y sin piedad y en la claustrofobia del pequeño bungalow Edward atacó mientras acallaba con sus manos los gritos de su mujer y amarraba sus muñecas con el diminuto bikini.

Al día siguiente cientos de fotos en varias revistas del mundo registraban el inusual hecho de que la esquiva y misteriosa pareja, finalmente habían sido descubiertos en su luna de miel en Río de Janeiro. Las fotos registraban el sencillo pero contundente acto de él esparciendo bloqueador solar en la piel de su esposa, nadie tenía que saber que aquello fue hecho adrede y que él con su mano acariciando la frágil figura de Isabella era su acto de marcarla frente al mundo, un acto de orgullo y de posesión, el cavernícola fuera de la cueva diciéndole a la horda quien era el dueño de aquella mujer. Bella poderosa ninfa afrodita sabía la verdad entre los entretelones de su vanidad e independencia.

.

.

Llamó a su padre en la tarde, el pequeño David contestó diciendo que le daba miedo la enorme y lujosa escuela donde había sido matriculado. El pequeño como Sue y Charlie de un momento a otro habían sido lanzados a ese mundo de riqueza y oportunidades que daba ser parte de la familia Cullen. El mismo Carlisle y Esme fueron con la madre a la prestigiosa escuela, donde todos los niños de la familia habían estudiado. El niño le dijo que allí cada uno tenía su computador y que cada uno de sus compañeros tenían chofer y costosos Iphone; la gran sorpresa fue que al día siguiente Alice y Rosalie se aparecieron con varios regalos entre ellos el costoso teléfono que David aún no podía domesticar.

-No te asustes cariño, veras que harás buenos amigos, ellos no son tan diferentes a nosotros.

-Sip, ya tengo dos amigos Bella y son agradables y le he ayudado con la tarea, no es difícil.

-¿Ves? Cuando menos pienses no extrañarás a Forks.

- Pero lo extraño Bella, extraño a mis amigos, Nueva York es muy grande ¿no lo extrañas tú?

Si, si extrañaba el pequeño pueblo, siempre lo hizo, desde el primer día que se fue. Forks tenía una cualidad que Nueva York o cualquier lugar del mundo no tenía: Allí estaba su niñez y sus pequeños recuerdos.

- A veces David, pero debes saber que el hogar está en el lugar donde están los seres que amas, es decir a tu mamá…

- Charlie y tú- el niño interrumpió con vocecita tímida.

- Así es, te prometo que cuando vuelva tomaremos un helado y yo misma iré a recogerte a la escuela.

David confirmo con un _"Siii" _ ambos en pocos días sentían que no eran diferentes y que sin ser hermanos de sangre ya lo eran sin necesidad de llevar el mismo apellido.

Charlie tomó el teléfono y de manera burlona preguntó:

-¿Cuándo te divorcias?

-Charlie no es gracioso- fue reprendido por su hija. En ese instante Edward entraba por la puerta de la habitación con sus pantalones blancos y su camisa abierta y con el cabello empapado de agua de mar. Isabella hizo un pequeño gemido de placer al verlo- ¿Está ahí contigo? – en medio de la pregunta la chica trataba de separarse de su esposo quien besaba su cuello y esparcía sobre él pequeños mordiscos.

- Aja- aguantó la risa.

-No tengo porque escuchar eso Isabella Marie Swan- todo padre que ame a su hija desea enterrar en los profundo de su mente que ella tiene relaciones sexuales, sobre todo Charlie Swan quien aún veía a su pequeña llegando de la escuela, tímida y siempre sonrojada por todo. Conoció al hombre que era Edward por un breve espacio de tiempo cuando éste vivió en Forks bajo su lecho, no era tonto ni era ciego, vio como el esposo de su hija la miraba cada segundo y las miradas siempre estaban teñidas de obsesión y lujuria. Se hizo el de la vista gorda; Bella casada con ese león ¿Cómo podía sobrevivir? La respuesta se dio unos días antes de la boda, era Edward Cullen el que siempre estaba en peligro y su pequeña y tímida niña no lo era tanto a su lado.

- Lo siento Pa- golpeó el brazo de Edward y con el ceño fruncido y con un "no" silente le dijo que se calmara- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Aburrido como una ostra Campanas, quiero trabajar, el viejo de tu padre no está acostumbrado a ser un bueno para nada.

-Pero Charlie- la voz de Bella cambió abruptamente, el tono fue tan disiente que Edward – animal vigilante- clavó su mirada en ella- dijiste que ibas a disfrutar, que ya no te ibas a preocupar por nada, tiene el dinero de la casa- miró hacia el pelirrojo rebelde quien se hizo el desentendido con el asunto "desconocido comprador de la casa en Forks" – no tienes porque preocuparte.

- Es que no es cuestión de dinero hija, toda la vida he trabajado y me gusta cariño, me gusta trabajar, me hace sentir bien, lleno de vida, pero aquí sentado en el apartamento viendo televisión o tratando de vivir en este monstruo de ciudad es demasiado para mi, soy un pueblerino Campanas, no soy como tu.

Su papá quien siempre fue un hombre honorable y protector, ahora había pasado a ser uno más de aquellos que engrosan las filas de personas que se sienten vacías sin su trabajo, estaba a punto de volverse loco de aburrimiento.

- ¿Quieres volver a Forks?

-No- contestó de manera rotunda- quiero trabajar eso es todo.

- Puedo ayudar- ella ya conocía la respuesta.

- Isabella Swan, ahórrame la humillación de conseguir un trabajo tan sólo porque tú eres la esposa del todo poderoso señor…y…no me malentiendas, se que él lo haría con gusto, pero quiero conseguirlo por mi propia cuenta, al menos medio tiempo, tres, cuatro años más, eso es lo que deseo.

- Está bien Charlie, te comprendo muy bien, es bueno trabajar- Ella lo sabía, él le había enseñado, entendía el miedo, en algunos momentos cuando Edward sacaba su poderosa chequera la mujer independiente que era ella gritaba, aún con el deposito de Black editores en su cuenta bancaria como adelanto del libro, existía en ella una inseguridad que no podía definir.

Durante más de media hora Isabella le contó a su padre pequeñas anécdotas de su viaje de luna de miel, Charlie irónico y tierno le preguntó que si el niño rico había soportado las horas en la moto y el dormir en el desierto, Isabella siguiendo el juego y entendiendo que su padre sabía la dureza en la piel de Edward contestó que éste había sobrevivido a la locura de cien kilómetros por hora en las grandes autopistas de América, Edward frente a ella rugió y empequeñeció los ojos de color verde "no me retes Swan"; en aquel mes había aprendido, había soñado y sobre todo había sido capaz de ser el mismo sin que nadie lo juzgara, disfrutar del anonimato forajido, era el real regalo de bodas que Isabella le dio y lo amó cada segundo.

Entre palabra y palabra Charlie ocultaba el temor del regreso de su hija a la ciudad, no le contaría como toda la familia Cullen Swan estaba asfixiada de cámaras, guardaespaldas y todo el estúpido andamiaje de seguridad provocado por la rata de James Morris, ese niño en su insignificancia los tenía a todos atados de pies y manos con su impredecible y anodina presencia.

- Bella ¿puedo hablar con el señor del hielo?- oh si, en la torre Cullen escuchó por boca de Stella -quien siempre era un deslenguada- los mil y un apodos de los que era objeto su yerno.

- Ten cuidado Charlie, te amo- se carcajeó al escuchar como su padre llamaba a Edward, siempre sería así, una lucha de amor y de celos paternales, su viejo quien siempre creería que todos los hombres del mundo serían unos cabrones sin valor al lado de su hija, llámense estos John, George o el mismísimo Edward Cullen.

Le pasó el teléfono, cosa que le pareció extraña al mismo Edward, pues aunque había logrado que el padre de Bella ya no lo mirase como un extraño, éste con su presencia limpia y seca le hizo saber que siempre sería su contradictor.

- Charlie.

- Escúchame bien- fue como siempre directo y sin rodeos- no demuestres nada frente a mi hija- inmediatamente Edward se tensó- las cámaras de seguridad del edificio donde vives registraron a James días antes del matrimonio.

- Entiendo- se alejó de la cama y fingió mirar por la ventana hacia la playa, caminó hacía el balcón y resopló en silencio sintiendo el recorrido de alambres de púas en su sangre.

- Toda tu gente, tu padre y Jasper han estado al pendiente de todo, la seguridad ha sido redoblada Edward, es una cosa de locos, tu madre está aterrada al igual que tú hermana y el resto de la familia, hasta Peter se le asignó a alguien para cuidarlo, cosa que ha hecho que el chico esté muy nervioso. Es totalmente ridículo todo esto por alguien como James, pero completamente necesario, él se mueve por desesperación, no le teme a nada, está buscando que lo maten, cosa que me importa un rábano Edward, pero busca acabar con alguien y- carraspeó- y es mi hija lo que busca y a ti también, le hace daño a Bella y morimos todos te hace daño a ti y muere ella, no hay salida Edward, con lo único que contamos es el muro de seguridad que se ha construido, pero lo conozco, yo lo conozco, la obsesión por Isabella lo sostiene, es más creo que le excita esto de la cacería- tragó hiel- es por lo único que vive, ha aprendido a esperar, un hombre como él puede estar en la sombra por meses, por años y cuando todos crean que él se ha olvidado saltará y atacará con fuerza.

Caminó dos pasos y se movió hacia un lado para así observar a Isabella mientras ésta se desnudaba y se aprestaba a hacer su rutina pequeña e intima de ponerse crema sobre su piel, peinar su largo cabello y vestirse para salir a cenar en la playa.

_Tony…Tony _

¡Dios! ¡Ella!

_No creas bebé que puedes ser feliz…no lo mereces, ser feliz es una idiotez que nos vendió la televisión y el cine cariño, es lo que la gente ridícula cree, la ilusión del tesoro al finalizar el arco iris _la voz ebria y sus monólogos de mujer insomne venían a él, después de dos meses que no la escuchaba _¿vas a correr hacia ella Tony? _La burla cruel _eres de esos, niño, igual que tu papi, soñadores inútiles con un alma mediocre…_

Su madre quien siempre era la que venía a derrumbar cada ilusión y a oscurecer un día luminoso.

- No te preocupes Charlie- habló fuertemente- ella estará bien- Bella movió la cabeza divertida creyendo que su padre le daba un sermón a su esposo sobre la seguridad de la niña de cinco años que según Charlie era ella. Se alejó lo más posible de la ventana y habló quedamente- No vas a juzgarme ¿no es así Charlie?- dio una mirada furtiva a su esposa casi desnuda que buscaba entre su maleta el vestido que se pondría esa noche.

- No.

-Entonces dile a Sam, Seth o a cualquiera de ellos que si lo ven disparen a matar y que después tiren su cuerpo en mitad del mar, no me importa nada ¿entiendes Charlie? Y si puedes hazlo tú.

Un silencio.

Un compromiso.

Un trato.

En aquella orden el policía ético y moral que durante veinticinco años de servicio fue Charlie Swan se removió, pero el padre aterrado frente a la seguridad de su familia dio un si total.

- No dudaré un segundo Edward.

- Lo se.

Terminaron la conversación de manera seca. Tiró el celular a la cama y en silencio fue hasta su mujer quien luchaba con unos zapatos altos lleno de correillas complicadas, se agachó en silencio y dijo:

-Deja, yo te ayudo- besó el centro de vientre y penetró húmedamente en su ombligo, provocando un pequeño jadeo en Isabella, tomó su trasero con sus dos manos para acercar su cuerpo hacia él.

La energía que su cuerpo emanaba era la señal para Isabella de entender que algo andaba mal. Veía como ataba sus zapatos en completo silencio y como su rostro era duro y sin una pizca de emoción, sólo las aletas de su nariz se dilataban de manera contundente; algo andaba mal.

- ¿Charlie te dijo algo malo ángel?- levantó la pierna para darle más acceso a la acción de amarrar sus zapatos.

-No, no me dijo nada malo linda, sólo me dio mil instrucciones sobre como proteger a su hija- estaba concentrado en la hebilla, controlaba cada movimiento, uno mal hecho y la lastimaría, sólo pensaba en James y como éste desde su guarida de rata inmunda se estacionaba en el centro mismo de su miedo.

-Si papá te dijo algo malo, dímelo Edward- llevó sus manos al cabello y arrastró la cobriza melena hacia atrás, en un mes ésta parecía haberse no acomodado sino tomar la forma revuelta y despreocupada propia de un hombre que parecía no pertenecer a nada.

- No, sólo se preocupa por su princesa, eso es todo- se levantó y fue hasta la silla donde estaba el vestido negro corto, sin mangas que ella se pondría.

-Dime la verdad Edward ¿te dijo algo malo?- observaba los movimientos de su esposo de manera milimétrica.

-No- se paró frente a ella con el pequeño y suave vestido- yo te ayudo a vestirte nena- Bella alzó los brazos para permitir que el vestido se deslizara por su cuerpo, mientras que observaba milimétricamente cada expresión- eres muy frágil Isabella.

-No lo soy baby, tú lo sabes, la fragilidad física no tiene nada que ver con mi espíritu- levantó su cabello y facilitó su espalda para que Edward subiese el cierre.

Edward sonrió de lado, tantos años junto a ella, viendo sus luchas y aquel mes en carretera le eran suficientes para entender aquel concepto.

-Así es, eres una patada en el trasero Bella Cullen, aún así- se retiró dos pasos y le dio un vistazo total a su cuerpo, con una de sus manos le ordenó darse una vuelta- me da placer mirarte mi amor, eres una princesa.

No.

No lo era.

Bella sonrió, sólo ella y su ironía personal sobre las princesas le decían que no lo era, se miró al espejo y su piel relucía blanca y perfecta, había luchado con el sol durante esos días para que el éste no la lastimara.

- ¿Crees que he cambiado Edward? Realmente, a veces veo a Charlie mirarme y preguntarse ¿quien es esa niña que tengo al frente? ¿He cambiado tanto?

Lo vio pararse detrás de ella y mirarla desde el espejo.

-No, no has cambiado Bella, sólo te transformaste cariño, sigues siendo la hija de Charlie Swan, pero te transformaste en lo que debías ser, en lo que Renée hubiese querido, eso es lo que ve tu padre Isabella, eso es lo que vemos todos.

Volteó y lo enfrentó, aún con los zapatos de once centímetros tenía que mirar hacia arriba, algo que ella no sabía definir ocurría en aquel rostro de gesto recio y mandíbula de acero.

- Tú has cambiado también.

- ¿Lo he hecho Swan? – levantó la ceja, se separó de ella, se quitó la camisa y los pantalones, yendo hasta donde estaba el atuendo que se pondría esa noche- quizás algo, quizás el animal en mi espera y tú tienes esperanzas en mi, quizás sean ellas las que me mantienen a raya- un pensamiento temible cruzó por su cabeza y en dos pasos furiosos volvió hacia ella- Dime una cosa Bella ¡demonios! – Pateó el suelo con furia- eres la que pone todo en esta relación ¿no es así? Eres la que me sostiene y yo pongo todo en tus manos, me he portado como un idiota redomado en este mes, he sido egoísta e infantil y siempre eres la que me sostiene, yo no hago nada, nada.

- No es verdad baby- se acercó a él y puso sus manos en su mejilla.

-No quiero que seas condescendiente conmigo, esto es un matrimonio- Frunció su ceño y profundizo su mirada.

Y por primera vez en ese mes, entendió que aquello era un matrimonio, algo de dos, donde dos peleaban e iban juntos, no donde ella mostraba paciencia y él siempre trataba de llevarla al límite-

-Yo sólo me muestro como un macho cabrón y como una bestia- reiteraba.

Bella bajó la cabeza, signo que Edward entendió como un acto de verdad y de aceptar, que si, efectivamente ella era la que lo sostenía y que a veces era agotador.

-¡Diablos!

- Eres difícil, eres terco, celoso, infantil y si Cullen un macho redomado y cabrón-Golpeó con ternura el fuerte pecho y por un segundo dejó la mano sobre éste.

Matrimonio, una eterna conciliación de contrarios para llegar a un punto en común.

–Pero yo no soy idiota, se quien eres y si, si te sostengo, sostengo las toneladas de mierda que tienes encima, pero eso lo acepte, sin más ni más y no me importa- tomó la camisa de seda gris metal y en silencio lo vistió con ella- no quiero tu autocompasión entre nosotros, y no quiero tu culpa ¿quieres que este matrimonio sea de dos Cullen?- arregló el cuello de la camisa- Empieza quitándote la culpa conmigo, yo tome mi decisión, nadie me obligo, pude irme cuando quise, puedo irme cuando quiera- la enorme musculatura reaccionó ante aquellas palabras, intentó alejarse del lado de su esposa, pero ella tomándolo de la camisa lo hizo permanecer en el mismo lugar- no más este tipo de conversaciones donde me pones como un maldito mártir- abotonó la camisa- una santa o una delicada flor ¡lo detesto! Lo detesto porque es como si no me conocieras y como si fuera más fácil para ti- con decisión puso los pantalones negros frente a él – decir eso, para que así ese monstruo que ronda tu cabeza Cullen pueda probar que nunca podrás merecer algo que no sea esa mierda que tragas día a día- le ayudó a subir la cremallera y lo hizo con furia impaciente.

- Soy un idiota- bajo la guardia, rodó sus ojos de forma vulnerable, estaba aterrado frente a la verdad que se le presentó en frente: Dos años junto a Isabella Swan y era ella la que siempre había peleado, él sólo puso sus puños, su violencia y su obsesión y creyó que así justificaba todo y que frente al hecho de haber puesto el alma y el corazón en las pequeñas manos de Bella con eso lo había puesto todo ¡Mierda! Creyó que era mejor en el acto del amor en sus actos de obsesión demente que ella _idiota…idiota…idiota…_

Pero ella levantó sus ojos y le ofreció una pícara mirada.

-Completamente.

- Perdón.

- No es cuestión de perdonar Edward, ni de cambiar, es cuestión de entender que hay dos fuerzas aquí, la tuya que no mide consecuencias y que para proteger a todos pasas por encima de quien sea, y que a veces quieres pasar por encima de mi y mí fuerza- esto lo dijo en un tono fuerte y contundente, batiendo una de sus manos frente a él- no es una tonta lucha de poder, no me importa que a cada segundo quieras poner grilletes y controlar mis pasos, porque a pesar de todo lo cabrón que eres cariño- abrazó su cintura- has permitido que tenga mis espacios, has conciliado con ellos y se que no ha sido fácil, que te resientes todos los días, a medida que pase el tiempo ángel, comprenderás que tú y yo somos diferentes, sin embargo uno, yo soy el espíritu y tu los músculos Cullen, así de fácil- en dos segundos el rostro enojado de Isabella cambió al de la niña divertida, haciéndole saber que ella aunque las conversaciones se tornaban a veces pesadas y contradictorias siempre estaba con ánimo para seguir adelante.

El aire de mar entró por la ventana, un ardor salino se instaló entre los dos, una brisa fresca y un aire burlón borró la incomodidad que durante minutos hubo allí. Como por arte de magia el rostro de Edward dragón Cullen volvió, sus labios hicieron un leve movimiento de fruncirse en gesto de burla tierna, un hombre a quien la masculinidad no le permitía las sensiblerías teatrales de un alguien enamorado, sólo atinó a observar a su esposa con ojos de lascivia sin vergüenza y de candidez guasona.

- Eres demasiado inteligente para tu bien Bella Cullen, y para mi maldita desgracia- la agarró de su trasero y la levantó hasta dejarla al nivel de sus ojos- siempre lograras que diga que si y siempre lograras que yo me vea como un chico sin argumentos – le guiñó un ojo- malditamente excitante y perfecto- plantó un beso en sus labios que la hizo gemir.

- ¿Quieres ir a cenar?- señaló la cama y el carcajeó.

-Estoy hambriento… siempre- mordió su labio inferior- pero ahora quiero cenar deja que este cabrón descanse unas horas, dos días y nos iremos para Europa- mordió su cuello- pero no te preocupes linda, antes dejaremos un recuerdo en este hotel que nunca olvidaran- su voz bajó dos tonos.

-¿Me amenazas?

-No- voz ronca- te lo prometo.

Mientras ella se adelantaba por el pasillo y él cerraba la puerta, la observó caminar de manera resuelta, su vestido negro vaporoso que se movía a compás de cada paso…no, las palabras de Charlie Swan estaban allí y en él el instinto de cazador estaba alerta. Isabella volteó para mirarlo y él como un reflejo de supervivencia sonrió.

.

.

Tomaba su whisky lentamente en la enorme y solitaria casa que se levantaba en un viejo y tradicional barrio de Nueva York. Tres matrimonios y Aro Vulturi era un ermitaño amargado, sin hijos, sin amigos y lleno de perros cancerberos que le movían la cola y le ladraban cuando el pedía algo. Todos en el país le tenían terror, pues su editorial se apañaba en la primera enmienda. Aro Vulturi, era de aquellos que utilizaban aquel poder para ofender, denigrar y ridiculizar a quien se le oponía, su arma era la envidia y el rencor de una sociedad que hundía entre la televisión, la Internet, la obesidad y la pobreza de espíritu, era buen animal de carroña oliendo todo aquel que mostrara debilidad. Lo que más disfrutaba era utilizar la vida personal de los otros- su lado más vulnerable- para hacer de ellos sus presas. Pero al final del día no le quedaba sino la soledad de su mansión que se derruía entre los fantasmas de sus antecesores y la verdad en la oscuridad que se le presentaba: era un maldito viejo con espíritu podrido y jamás podría superar su propia pequeñez.

Ante él, unos viejos documentos, informes que le llegaron de la escuela de música Julliard, otros de Chicago y el más interesante de un hospital mental a las afueras de la enorme ciudad de los vientos.

Sonrió, bebió un poco del licor, prendió la vieja lámpara del viejo escritorio de su abuelo Vulturi y allí en silencio dijo _lo tengo…lo tengo…tengo al viejo Carlisle y a toda su familia de mierda de los cojones._

Elizabeth Joan Masen.

Nacida el 27 de octubre 1963….

Hija única de un viejo contador y de una dependiente de perfumes en un gran almacén, niña prodigio que a los diez años ya tocaba el violín para la sinfónica juvenil de su ciudad y que se había ganado una beca para estudiar en la prodigiosa escuela de arte de Nueva York.

Sobre el escritorio fotos que se habían descubierto en diarios locales, y en la escuela secundaria donde había estudiado. Aro -como todo aquel que la miraba- se quedó allí extasiado viendo a una niña hermosa y a una adolescente enigmática, reina de su escuela quien parecía mantener con el violín.

Los investigadores puestos por Dimitri habían descubierto notas escritas por sus maestros, por médicos y por varios compañeros de su adolescencia. Había varios exámenes psiquiátricos que tenía el aval de su padre. Todos ellos hablaban de una niña y adolescente normal, cariñosa y talentosa, pero aún así su padre insistía con las investigaciones (el viejo Anthony quería saber porque su hija era una maldita quien no media consecuencias) pero el último hecho a los dieciséis años escrito por una psiquiatra decía algo diferente:

_En las investigaciones recientes hechas por varios de mis colegas, se han descubierto una condición que años atrás nadie conocía o parecía entender en varios pacientes tratados alrededor del mundo, está condición médica, si es que se puede llamar así, tiene más antecedentes en la literatura que en los escrutinios científicos; una falta de ética o moralidad, seres humanos que no entienden las fronteras entre el bien y el mal, una infantilidad e inocencia sobre los actos terribles que son capaces de hacer, una falta de escrúpulos o sentimientos hacia algo o alguien. A estos pacientes sí es que se les puede llamar así, la condición de locura no es aplicable, sería fácil clasificarlos de semejante manera, sería la excusa perfecta para sus conductas disociadoras y agresivas; en este caso tenemos a Elizabeth Joan Masen quien no entiende los conceptos de responsabilidad moral, modifica los hechos a su propia conveniencia, miente todo el tiempo, sus necesidades son las únicas importantes, los otros no existen mucho menos sus sentimientos _…El informe continuaba y Aro pensaba en que fascinante mujer era aquella, lo que más le llamo la atención de aquel enorme informe hecho por la psiquiatra era la conclusión final: _Lizzy no puede ser clasificada en una psicopatía especifica, es simplemente y llanamente un ser humano malvado._

Aro Vulturi soltó una resuelta carcajada, hacia años que no reía de tal manera, hubiese dado toda la mierda de imperio editorial tan sólo por ver de frente a Elizabeth Masen.

- Bellísima- el cabello rojo y sus ojos burlones frente a la cámara eran tan parecidos a su hijo que era casi aterrador- Tu pequeño es igual ¿no es así querida?

Poco a poco el mundo de aquella mujer se fue presentando ante él, Julliard, música, enfrentamientos majestuosos con varios maestros, un escándalo en la escuela cuando acusó a uno de ellos por intento de violación. El viejo cadáver parecía estar leyendo algo sumamente divertido. Dijeron que el pobre hombre intentó quitarse la vida y que ella pareció regodearse por el hecho.

Pero fue el siguiente folio del informe donde la venganza idiota instalada en sus genes finalmente grito ¡Aleluya! Allí frente a él, un documento, una acta de matrimonio de un juzgado en Nueva Jersey, el matrimonio de Lizzy con nada más y nada menos que con el rubicundo patriarca Carlisle Cullen.

-¡Te tengo!

Prendió el resto de las luces en su biblioteca, prendió otro cigarro y siguió leyendo por toda la habitación imaginando la cara del viejo William Cullen y su estúpida y banal esposa frente al hecho de que el niño dorado se hubiese casado con semejante cobra. Hizo cuentas sobre el nacimiento de Edward y su boda con Esmerald Platt.

- No duró demasiado ¿la mataste Carlisle?- al pensar en aquello salivó con sumo placer como aquellos animales de rapiña que antes de deglutir una presa se saboreaban anticipando el banquete.

Uno de los últimos rastros que de ella se sabían estaban en un enorme hospital a las afueras de Chicago; un hospital de enfermos mentales donde pareció vivir por varios años. El viejo parpadeó varias veces, corrió hacia el escritorio, desordenó varios papeles sobre la vida del presidente de Cullen Co, los informes sobre su nacimiento donde no se especificaba su lugar de nacimiento, sólo se decía que nació en Chicago ¡si! el niño Cullen había nacido en aquel hospital aterrador y el padre con todo su poder había borrado las fechas y los expedientes médicos.

La mujer desapareció durante años, era como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado de un todo durante trece años hasta que volvió a aparecer y de nuevo otro hospital el Chicago Central firmando como tutor legal de un chico.

-¡Demonios!

Allí estaba todo, no había más fotos sobre ella, sólo las apariciones en hospitales, en la escuela Jefferson y en la correccional para menores, todo era fascinante y maravilloso, estaba frente a la historia más jugosa de todas, la que pondría a Edward Cullen y a toda su familia allí donde él quería.

Su primer pensamiento fue correr hasta las rotativas de _Secrets and Lies _y poner en primera plana todo aquel estiércol, pero algo lo detuvo. Como el animal astuto que era y como alguien que había lidiado con los secretos de todos los poderosos y famosos sabía que necesitaba más tiempo para concretarlo. Pues viendo todo de manera objetiva y sin el apasionamiento del odio, la historia era sólo para un reportaje vulgar del niño mimado hijo de un multimillonario que por rebeldía se había casado con una mujer que no hacía parte de la elite de la ciudad, todo había terminado en el nacimiento de su hijo mayor, en un divorcio cualquiera y en que Lizzy Masen sólo había sido un accidente en la vida de Carlisle Cullen, al final era dueño de un chisme de vecindario que a las dos semana se acabaría y donde la intocable familia saldría como siempre inmune de todo. Necesitaba a Lizzy Masen, eso era lo que deseaba, ella y su malvada y fascinante presencia en primera plana.

Tomó el teléfono con calma:

La voz seca de Dimitri Spector:

-Ve a Chicago.

.

.

Podría escuchar el rumor tras de si.

Parado en recepción Edward firmaba los pagares del hotel en Brasil, ella tomada de su brazo y todos los trabajadores, es decir las mujeres cuchicheaban: Una de las camareras había visto al señor Cullen como Dios lo trajo al mundo y la mujer se encargó de contarles a todas sobre "el portento" de la suite principal.

La mujer entró sin prever que allí había alguien, eran las tres de la tarde y creyó que finalmente la pareja había abandonado la suite, cual fue la sorpresa cuando vio salir a un muy desnudo Edward del baño, húmedo y sin una toalla encima. La mujer gritó e Isabella que estaba dormida pues el cansancio sexual y el calor finalmente la habían agotado se levantó asustada.

La camarera trataba de escapar mientras un Edward la miraba entre furioso y divertido, y le gritaba en portugués. La oscura mujer de unos cuarenta años temblaba y lo recorría de arriba abajo, pero no se movía de allí, la presencia enorme, la mirada verde oscura y la voz de Edward Cullen paralizaron a la mujer quien trataba de disculparse en un mal ingles. Bella corrió y tomó uno de los cobertores y cubrió a su marido quien al contrario de lo que todas pensarían se mostraba un poco adusto frente a los ojos de la criada.

Al final la mujer salió de allí corriendo y con el terror que se le despediría. A los minutos Edward se carcajeaba pues por primera vez Isabella furiosa y muerta de celos le tiraba unos zapatos a la cara.

-¡Idiota! No es gracioso.

-No, no lo es nena- pero su rostro mostraba una diversión tierna- ¿ves? Te dije que nos recordarían en este hotel- le guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Lo hiciste a propósito Cullen? – Isabella empequeñeció los ojos _sólo para medir mi reacción…_

-Nunca mi amor, soy un chico tímido- la risa canalla dibujada en su rostro- yo sólo me dejo ver desnudo de ti cariño, fue un accidente- encogió los hombres de manera inocente, aún así Isabella durante todo el día que restaban para marchasen escuchó sonrisas en los pasillos y en el resto del hotel.

Al final cuando esperaban el auto hacia el aeropuerto Isabella preguntó, conocía a su hombre:

- ¿Lo de la mujer fue por lo de la playa Edward Cullen? – lo vio alzar su rostro voltear hacia ella y mirarla de manera profunda- ¡Dios!

- Hay un yate en Saint Tropéz, un yate privado, no playas públicas, no fotógrafos.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Cinco años- la tomó de la cintura, la arrastró hacia él- soy un niño rico inmaduro- la beso en pleno sol de casi cuarenta grados- Europa linda, tres semanas antes de Nueva York, al llegar a casa de nuevo- y la sombra de Morris lo acosaba- se vendrá el mundo Cullen encima, dame tres semanas más de estúpida inmadurez y de infantil libertad antes de que vuelva a rugir desde la torre.

La chica atrapada en el brazo fuerte sonrió, él se lo merecía antes de volver a empuñar las armas y a volver a ser "La Máquina" que todos temían.

-Ok- contestó simplemente.

-¿Ok señora escritora? Su manejo del lenguaje es portentoso- el auto se estacionó al frente.

La ninfa se mordió los labios, alzó la falda y mostró su trasero a las mujeres que miraban desde el hotel y que conocieron por boca de una camarera como era Edward Cullen-mejor desnudo que vestido- y dijo:

- Mi lenguaje es ilimitado Cullen, casi tan poderoso como el tuyo- se acercó a su oído y susurró dos palabras que harían enrojecer hasta la más inmoral de los amantes.

- Esa es mi chica, Isabella sucia lectora de libros Cullen- respiró agitado frente a la promesa dicha en tremendas palabras.

-Así es ángel, ni más ni menos.

.

.

La niña de pueblo y chica de Nueva York no estaba preparada para Europa.

Cada calle del viejo continente era un mundo nuevo y ella se encontró con la boca abierta siendo escoltada por alguien que parecía conocer cada lugar y cada lugar secreto.

_Voy a mimarte linda…_

Y así fue, el primer día en Roma en la suite del hotel Majestic una tina caliente le dio la bienvenida, fue desnudaba y llevada hacia allí mientras que Edward enjabonaba su espalda y deslizaba el jabón por su cuerpo.

Fue despertada en la mañana con un delicioso desayuno al cual ella hizo caras por lo exagerado y una flor en la bandeja.

-Ángel, eres demasiado cursi mi cielo.

El comentario ensombreció el rostro de Edward y ella inmediatamente quiso cortarse la lengua con el cuchillo que estaba a su lado.

-Lo siento Edward, es que no estoy acostumbrada a que me mimen cariño, eso es todo.

-Lo se, eres una chica ruda, pero es hora de que alguien haga algo por ti, siempre cuidas a todos.

-Pero me gusta, me gusta cuidar a todos- el ceño fruncido de su esposo frente a ella, le hacia saber que el comentario lo mortificó profundamente y entonces para calmar al chico triste a su lado atacó el enorme banquete y suspiró entre bocado y bocado para poder hacer espacio en su estomago- a este paso seré toda una chica con curvas Cullen.

-Me gustan con curvas Bella, grandes caderas y enormes pechos para mi diversión, es mi secreta obsesión, soy un hombre de senos y culos redondos Swan- lo dijo de manera tan contundente que ese algo de inseguridad que aún residía en el espíritu de Bella decidió que tres kilos de más no le harían ningún mal.

Armada con una cámara de video Isabella y su esposo a las nueve de la mañana salió a conocer la enorme y bulliciosa ciudad.

Campo Dei Fiori, fue su primera parada, agarrada de la mano de su esposo y entre el bullicio de la gente que hablaba a mil por hora con el tintineo propio del italiano se vio inmersa entre extravagancias, frutas, joyas baratas y un sin fin de sonidos y sabores totalmente desconocidos, a las dos horas caminando por la enorme ciudad se vio en frente de la enorme iglesia de la trinidad, algo místico se removió en ella, jaló a su esposo para entrar allí, pero él sólo se quedo en las puertas de la edificación y con un _No pertenezco aquí nena _ella penetró sola e hizo algo que no hacía desde pequeña: rezó, el lugar la llamaba a hacerlo.

Durante días y sin mapas descubrió una ciudad llena de historia, vida nocturna, extravagancias dadas por el dinero, bohemia de cantinas; desde el coliseo, hasta el Panteón, las catacumbas, museos y enormes almacenes donde confluían todo el lujo y exageración que el dinero podía comprar; más los dos lugares favoritos de Bella fueron la vieja calle de artesanos donde Edward había comprado la hermosa caja de música y donde existía una librería de libros antiguos, un lugar donde tuvo que salir a la fuerza pues declaró que en ese lugar ella quería vivir, hasta la enorme plaza La Fontana Di Trevi, un lugar para pedir deseos a la fuente. Como niña pequeña y bajo la mirada escéptica de un hombre que parecía haberse vedado el hecho de desear, tomó una moneda, se hizo de espaldas a la fuente y pidió un deseo con todas sus fuerzas para arrojarla sobre su hombro. Escuchó el pequeño sonido del metal entrar al agua y se volteó como niña tratando de encontrar la moneda entre las miles que allí había.

-Vamos Edward hazlo tu.

Edward negó con su cabeza de forma silenciosa.

-No, yo tengo mi deseo frente a mí, no quiero más.

Francia…si alguien le preguntara qué vio de la ciudad luz confesaría que no vio sino la torre Eiffel desnuda desde su habitación, pues desde el mismo momento en que Edward hablador de siete idiomas Cullen dijo _merci _su cuerpo pareció no tener lógica ni sentido. Se paró frente a él con sus tacones Chanel, una boina negra y una corbata pequeña que colgaba sensualmente entre sus senos, la ninfa tarareaba "la vida en rosa" sensualmente mientras que Edward sentado en una silla vestido de negro y con la ceja levantada se reía ante el espectáculo.

- Voltéate Swan y baila para mi, quizás me convenzas de regalarte algo bonito mi amor.

Isabella se tongoneó frente a él, ofreció su culillo pequeño y redondo y a la media hora estaba casi a un do de pecho en la habitación del hotel, gracias a Dios los franceses no eran mojigatos y casi le pareció escuchar los aplausos de todo el lugar por tan sincera interpretación.

Al día siguiente era dueña de unos zarcillos de diamantes en juego con una pequeña pulsera de oro rosado.

-A este paso te pediré las acciones de Cullen Co- se carcajeó mientras amenazaba con su boca la verga erecta y furiosamente excitada de su hombre.

La cama vibró y un rugido de impaciencia lleno el espacio.

-¡Lo que quieras! Mi ruina por tú boca sobre mi Swan, deja de hablar y utiliza tú sucia boca en lo que mejor hacer- la orden fue urgente y rotunda- follame ahora nena ¡por todos los demonios! ¡No voy a suplicar!

Acarició con sus pezones la punta del animal que pedía alimento.

- El cincuenta por ciento Cullen.

- ¡Todo!- se levantó sobre la media de su cuerpo, tomó su cabello, la beso con furia- ¡todo!- las uñas pintadas de un rosa marfil arañaron su pecho y creyó morir cuando la cascada de cabello de color chocolate descendió sobre él y la boca regordeta de su mujer se sumergió sin piedad sobre su sexo- ¡Lo que quieras! – Y golpeó su cabeza contra la almohada de la cama- mi reino por tu boca Swan, mi puto reino por tú boca- mas Bella cruel y perversa se apartó de repente-¡no!

-¿Qué pedirás tú cariño? Debe ser un trato justo- dejo ver su lengua entre sus dientes que se movía de un lado a otro amenazando a su esposo en llevarlo a los límites de la cordura.

-No juegues con fuego Bella- desesperado rozó su cadera con las de ella- no juegues con fuego.

-¿Qué quieres?

Ambos se miraron de hito a hito, una provocación tremenda e Isabella convocaba los juegos perversos que sólo Edward Cullen sabía jugar.

Lo vio sonreír.

_Y señoras y señores…allí viene._

-Quiero que a todo me digas si.

-¿A todo?

-Exacto…a todo- la voz cavernosa no pareció salir de la garganta sino de su pecho, los ojos refulgían en la penumbra. Isabella no tuvo miedo, pues sabía que la época de las cadenas y los cuchillos y el dolor se habían esfumado.

Fingió pensarlo dos segundos, frunció su boca en mueca caprichosa.

-Es buen trato Cullen.

-Es maravilloso trato y empieza ahora, mi verga no está feliz niña, no lo está ¡ahora!- rugió violento- un segundo más y te doy de nalgadas.

-¡Si señor!

-Aquí- señaló su sexo- ¡ahora!

-Todo lo que pida el señor- se carcajeó tiró su melena hacia atrás inundando los sentidos de Edward de furiosa desesperación, se rindió ante él, dio una mirada antes de atacar y llevó la verga a su garganta

- Voy a partirte en dos Bella…te lo… ¡Jodido Dios!- y se hundió entre miles de agujas de placer doloso.

Oh si….Francia ¿Quién le interesa? Cuando puedes ver el cielo en una habitación de ocho por siete metros.

Y cada si…y más le dio derecho no sólo a Cullen Co sino a la promesa de todo Nueva York sólo para ella.

Saint Tropéz….

Montecarlo….el cual no les gustó a ambos y sólo estuvieron un día, la mente cínica de Edward y la literaria de Bella vieron en la ciudad la extravagancia decadente del dinero gastado sin conciencia.

Madrid….

La favorita de Edward: San Petesburgo, donde el algo melancólico del frío y de la ciudad más hermosa del planeta hizo que ambos se quedaran más días de lo que estaba planeado.

Isabella observó a su esposo caminar por las riveras del río vestido con grandes abrigos y los guantes recios que escondían sus manos. Fue una ciudad de silencios y música maravillosa, si en Nueva Orleáns fue Jazz y Blues, en aquella fue música clásica, conciertos de piano y la vista concentrada de su esposo en las manos del concertista, allí él seguía la música y cada nota con exactitud tratando de buscar una falla, algo que desentonara con la enorme sinfónica. Al final y todos aplaudiendo Isabella entendió que él dejaba ir el sueño del niño piano, un sueño que implicaba felicidad, inocencia y la ignorancia de su pasado.

-Perfecto- le escuchó decir.

-No, seguramente no lo fue, tú lo hubieses hecho mejor Edward.

En el palco del teatro Edward se acercó y beso su frente.

-Gracias Bella, no importa, ya no importa- Volteó hacia la orquesta y se vio sentado allí, el viejo amor por el piano lo guardaría para él y para Isabella en su casa en Nueva York- es hora de seguir hacia delante, hay decisiones Bella, responsabilidades, yo decidí arruinar mis manos, lo hice adrede es hora de dejarlo atrás.

-Puedes componer, no tienes porque abandonar la música, quizás no tenías que ser concertista, amas la música Edward- al fondo se escuchaba el sonido de instrumentos que se afinaban, gente que hablaba en murmullos- aprendí una cosa con esto de escribir, no importa si nadie te lee, lo importante es hacerlo, así es con la música ángel, igual.

De nuevo todo quedo en silencio, Bella apretó la mano de su esposo, cuando el piano violento anunciaba el concierto favorito de ambos; la mandíbula tensa de Edward que anunciaba la vieja emoción y el éxtasis por las notas, se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído.

- No te preocupes nena, me has enseñado bien, estoy madurando- besó la zona por detrás de su oreja- pero no se lo digas a nadie, creerán que me estoy volviendo blando.

Isabella ahogó una carcajada con su mano.

- ¡Que el cielo no lo permita! Un Edward Cullen bueno, el mundo no lo soportaría- una mano tomando su barbilla y enfrentándola a su rostro para encontrarse con una mirada profunda y burlona.

-Nop- mordió su labio- el mundo sería demasiado aburrido nena, me necesita como Dios al Diablo- hundió su lengua en su paladar lentamente, arremolinándola juguetonamente, mientras acariciaba con sus dedos las mejillas. Se apartó lentamente, Isabella aún con los ojos cerrados y tratando de que el aire llegara a sus pulmones sonrió- vámonos de aquí Bella- tomó sus manos y la levantó de su asiento.

-No ha terminado Edward.

-No importa- le brindó una sonrisa franca-prefiero caminar contigo.

Si, ¿Quién diría? Edward Anthony Cullen estaba en ese punto donde podría conciliar su espíritu de fuego con el simple y sencillo acto de llevar a su esposa de la mano por una fría calle de cualquier ciudad.

Última parada: Londres, la ciudad para Isabella Swan.

Una niña en confitería en el país de los escritores.

.

.

Odiaba el país, la ciudad, la última vez que estuvo allí todo fue un maldito desastre. Durante sus años como presidente de la enorme compañía, siempre que debía venir, se encerraba en un hotel y sólo salía para dar órdenes secas y furiosas contra todos _malditos británicos y su acento idiota _pero de mano de Isabella tuvo el valor de salir y respirar el extraño aire Ingles, por un segundo avistó la calle donde con todo y auto se chocó para olvidar la mierda que le llegaba al cuello.

Pasaba los días e Isabella viendo los lugares de sus héroes no pudo evitar sonreír ante la emoción casi fanática de su esposa. Winchester y Jane Austen escribiendo calladamente sobre un hombre solitario y orgulloso, Yorkshire y Heathcliff caminando entre la lluvia, los castillos viejos y góticos donde una extraña solterona lo veía pasar. Por un momento la niña de Forks sentada en los grandes acantilados pudo escucharlos a todos hablar, sólo alguien que ama los libros puede entender como respirar en aquellos lugares donde las palabras parecían ser parte del paisaje era un momento único en el tiempo.

El viento jugaba con su pelo, el frío aterrador y la brisa de un mar helado y melancólico frente a Isabella le hizo recordar su pueblo Forks; ella parada en los acantilados sintiendo la ahogante necesidad de escribir.

-¿Sabías que Emily presintió su muerte Edward? Se encerró en su habitación, no le dijo a su hermana Charlote ni a su padre y sólo espero morir, ella era Heathcliff, una mujer pequeña y frágil en apariencia pero alguien oscuro en su interior.

Edward apartó con sus dedos los mechones de cabello castaño rojizo que golpeaban el rostro de Isabella.

-Como alguien que conozco, igual.

-Si- la contestación fue pequeña, quizás sólo para ella, tomó la mano de Edward y la apretó muy fuerte- iguales, pero- volteó hacia él- yo no estoy sola- recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho- ya no lo estoy.

Al acercarse los días para volver, algo oscuro, posesivo y alquímico corría bajo la piel de ambos, la fuerte burbuja volvió a aparecer al pensar en que en unos días debían estar en Nueva York.

La ansiedad corría como lava ardiendo y el ceño fruncido y la agitación de Edward Cullen se manifestaba en silencios eternos, en vigilancia de asfixia en no dormir por horas y sentarse frente a ella y ver como dormía.

Entre sueños Bella sentía como una pared de plomo se cernía sobre ella y despertaba agitada viendo como los verdes ojos la miraban desde la oscuridad.

El sexo era furioso, desesperado y agotador:

- Por favor... ¡por favor!- Bella luchaba por ser liberada de sus manos, mientras que su cuerpo era golpeado furiosamente entre la pared y él, mientras que él embestía con la rapidez de un animal sin tregua- ¡no lo soportó!- una fuerza la levantó a centímetros del suelo y la arrojaba sobre la cama. Isabella agitada y con sus músculos contrayéndose, observó como el cuerpo de su esposo se paraba frente a ella, casi desnudo, con la camisa abierta y el pecho en movimiento violento. La observó con ojos arrogantes y sonrió de manera macabra, se llevó una de sus manos a las comisuras de sus labios, limpiando algo del lápiz labial rojo que los besos de Isabella le habían dejado en marcación violenta.

-Esto podría ser sangre Swan- respiró profundo- cada gota- arrancó la camisa que le estorbaba- tu sangre y la bebería toda- e Isabella arqueó su cuerpo en desesperación, mas Edward sólo se quedó allí como pavo vanidoso dejando que la mirada abrasiva de su mujer lo observaran- ¿te gusto Bella?- con una de sus piernas apartó las de ella y observó el sexo húmedo con rastros de sí mismo en ella- Porque yo te deseo aún dormido- la respiración era dura y pesada, sus pensamientos eran frenéticos y su mirada abarcaba su cuerpo en toda su dimensión.

Presa de la frustración Isabella giró su cabeza hacia un lado y gimió, era tan absurdamente hermoso que dolía, pero la orden ¡mírame Isabella! Hizo que ella volviera la vista para ver como él se arrojaba sobre ella.

-¿Te gusto Swan?

-Te amo- exclamó en un solo suspiro, enredando sus piernas como hiedras en sus caderas. Cada día la sensación era abrumadora que a veces sentía que no podía respirar- cada vez más, cada vez más, es insoportable y me arde- llevó su mano hacía su sexo- siénteme- los dedos se movieron lentamente y su cuerpo empezó a tener vida propia pulsando en necesidad - así fue desde el principio y así será siempre…- una embestida que la dejó sin aliento, arqueando su cuerpo hasta sentir que su espina dorsal podría partirse en dos- ¡Dios! – en un espacio que se hacía infinito y rojo.

_¡Voy a morir!_

Finales de mayo y las horas parecían minutos….y Nueva York estaba cerca.

Esa noche habían ido al teatro, pero ninguno de los dos vieron la obra de manera concentrada estaban un poco triste, pues en tres día volverían a casa y de nuevo el mundo real de Cullen Co y todos los ojos de veinte millones de personas sobre ellos.

En la recepción del hotel una Isabella observando a su esposo callado con la mandíbula dura y unos ojos que le brindaban una mirada dulce y profunda, diciéndole que todo estaría bien. El abrigo azul oscuro con las solapas altas y cruzado en su cintura daba la impresión de un hombre arropado bajo kilos y kilos de oscuridad. Tenía el cabello hacia atrás y sus manos atrapados en sus guantes entrelazando las dos manos de forma furiosa. Frente a ellos una joven pareja con una niña de unos seis años quien tenía un pequeño perro que llevaba un cono en su cuello y parecía estar muy enfermo, la nena acariciaba la cabeza del animal para consolarlo. Bella observaba a la pequeña e increíblemente rubia niña de grandes ojos azules que iba vestida con un vestido rojo y una gorra del mismo color. La niña levantó sus ojos y se topó con el ogro oscuro de Edward Cullen, parpadeó varias veces, el hombre giró su cabeza para fijarse en el objeto de observación de su esposa y se topo con la niña quien le sonrió con ojos llorosos y parecía fascinada con la apariencia de príncipe de cuentos de hadas de Edward Cullen; Bella sonrió _debe pensar que el salió de la Bella Durmiente _La pequeña y el hombre se quedaron mirando por varios segundos, la chica tomó las puntas del abrigo y lo jaló duramente.

-Susan no molestes al señor- la madre quien estaba agotada y parecía sólo querer dormir reprendió a la niña- disculpe- sonrió sin alegría esperando que su esposo hiciera los arreglos para que el animal pudiese dormir en la habitación del matrimonio. Mas la niña volvió a jalar el abrigo- Susy cariño.

La mano de guantes negro se alzó frente a ella, casi en orden de silencio

-No hay problema- volteó hacia Susy y entonces Isabella vio algo impresionante, desde los un metro noventa de estatura de Edward nada simpático Cullen se inclinó hasta la niña para quedar a su nivel- Hola- se quitó los guantes y acarició el perro quien se removió gimiente en el suelo- ¿Está enfermo?- la nena movió su cabeza e hizo un puchero al recordar como su mascota estuvo a punto de morir- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Curly- la voz pequeña y llena de hipos contestó.

-Es un lindo nombre así como el tuyo Susan- extendió su mano- yo me llamo Edward y también tengo una mascota Rufus- volteó hacia Isabella- y un gato Darcy.

-No me gustan los gatos, son malos- abrazo a la mascota y la besó en su cabeza- lloraba mucho y le dolía- los ojos de la niña se inundaron de lagrimas.

-¿Qué le ocurrió?- Edward alzó la mirada hacia la madre quien pacientemente miraba a la niña.

-Es un animal pequeño y cree que todo se puede comer, se tragó uno de sus juguetes y se le obstruyeron los intestinos, fue terrible porque vomitaba sangre, ella se asustó mucho.

-Pero ya está mejor- limpió las lágrimas de la nena- ¿no es así Susy? – le sonrió e Isabella volteó su cara hacia otro lado tratando de no llorar frente a la pareja. Cincuenta mil empleados, todos le temían, una familia que lo miraba con temor, la fama de ser cruel y despiadado y allí estaba él hablando con una niña de sólo seis años- el sabe que lo amas y que te preocupas por él, ellos lo saben, son inteligentes, vas a ver que en unos días tu perro va a estar mejor, no llores linda eso lo pone triste y no quieres que Curly este triste.

La niña negó furiosamente su cabeza, moqueó y miró a su perro asustada, en la mente de la niña saber que su animal sufría por ella era terrible.

-¿Tú crees Edw…ard…?- pronunció el nombre lentamente, cada sílaba luchaba contra sus pequeños dientecillos. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras se sonrojaba, una risilla de vergüenza iluminó su cara- tienes un nombre muy raro y tus ojos son extraños- Susy se le acercó, sólo Isabella se le había acercado tanto – eres lindo.

Bella soltó la carcajada, ¡Oh si! seis años de edad y ya estaba fascinada con él, una niña frente a un príncipe de nombre impronunciable. Edward levantó una de sus cejas en gesto arrogante.

-¿Ves Isabella? –Le guiñó un ojo- soy lindo- se le acercó a la niña- mi esposa cree lo mismo- tomó el cabello rubio entre sus manos y lo observó por segundos- las niñas rubias son felices y viven en castillos de cristal- era el estribillo de una canción de cuna que no supo porque vino a su mente. Carraspeó con fuerza, Isabella notó la agitación en él, los ojos profundos miraron de hito a hito a la niña y en medio segundo estampó un beso en la mejilla- hasta pronto Susy- de manera rápida se levantó caminó hasta recepción de manera seca y reclamó las llaves de la habitación.

Caminando hasta el elevador y con Isabella de su mano, Edward volteó hacia la niña quien le decía adiós con la mano de manera alegre, se estremeció al ver el gesto de ensimismamiento seco que ella conocía, se guardaba aquellos momentos de vulnerabilidad y sólo miraba un punto fijo y se concentraba en el hasta perderse y no sentir nada.

Esa noche ninguno durmió bien, abrazado en la cama no pronunciaron ninguna palabra…el elefante rosado estaba allí y pisaba con fuerza.

Al día siguiente en el restaurante del hotel se encontraron con la pareja y con la pequeña quien sin la tristeza de la noche anterior y en medio del restaurante lo saludo alegremente desde su mesa, tratando de llamarlo por su nombre, corrió hasta él y lo agarró de los pliegues del pantalón contándole a miles de palabras entrelenguadas que su pequeña mascota estaba mejor, la niña fue arrastrada por su madre quien pedía disculpas por la loca de su niña quien seguía hablando mientras se alejaba, todos soltaron la carcajada, menos Edward quien sólo levantó su mano llamando a un mesero.

-Yo pago la cuenta de la mesa donde está la niña- le dijo al mesero que le llevaran un pastel de chocolate- a toda niña- y lo dijo mirando a su esposa- le gusta el chocolate- recordó a la pequeña Anne hija de aquella chica tonta y la cual exacerbo su ira y su luto, en ese momento se preguntó ¿Dónde estaría? ¿viviría aún?

El mesero fue hasta la mesa y el padre de Susy emocionado le mando a dar las gracias, preguntó quién era el hombre que lo invitaba y el pobre casi se cae de la silla al escuchar el nombre del que lo invitaba.

Isabella deslizó su mano hasta la de Edward y tímidamente toco con sus dedos la palma de éstas.

- Háblame cariño.

Pero sólo hubo silencio, llevó su mano sobre sus ojos mientras que Bella observaba el gesto de miles de pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente.

- Rosalie está embarazada- la voz oscura y ronca retumbo en aquella mesa.

- ¡Edward! Eso es maravilloso ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado? Debo llamar a Rose- Isabella sonrió pero al segundo la sonrisa murió en sus labios- ¿desde cuando lo sabes?

-Hace un mes.

-Y no me dijiste.

-No- golpeó la mesa- no quería hablar de eso, estoy feliz por Emmett Bella, pero no quería hablar de eso- se levantó con fuerza- no tengo hambre Isabella- le dio un beso a su esposa en la frente- lo siento nena, lo siento- y sin más ni más desapareció dejando a su esposa en el restaurante sola con una terrible sensación en su pecho.

Lo encontró parado frente a la ventana mirando el impresionante paisaje del Tower Bridge que se levantaba de manera melancólica en la ciudad de la niebla.

Lo oyó respirar de manera contenida. La habitación estaba a media luz y sólo se veía el rostro enmarcado entre las sombras.

-Siempre tengo que joderlo todo ¿no es así? Edward Cullen viene con su mierda de auotocompasión y se jode su luna de miel ¿no es maravilloso? ¿No soy un puto mono digno de investigación Bella Cullen?

Bella se sentó en la cama, se quitó los zapatos lentamente, se soltó su cabello y se preparó para hacer la pregunta.

-¿Quieres tener hijos Edward?

Una energía emitida de los ojos verdes del hombre la traspasó de tajo a tajo.

-Ah no Edward Cullen- Bella alzó la voz- vas a contestarme, no hemos hablado nunca de esto, no me vas a intimidar señor maldito dueño de todo, vamos a hablar de esto ¿quieres tener hijos conmigo?- su voz fue rotunda, colocó sus manos en las orillas de la cama mientras esperaba la contestación.

En dos pasos él estaba frente a ella mirándola con furia.

-¡Demonios!- pateó el suelo- ¿cómo diablos preguntas eso Isabella?

-Te lo pregunto de nuevo, es una decisión entre dos ¿quieres tener hijos?

-Tienes veintitrés años, tienes que escribir, estudiar, dejarme en la maldita ruina comprando zapatos hermosos que yo voy a adorar, correr en esa moto idiota que me vuelve loco, ganarte un Pulitzer- hablaba casi en monologo, movía sus manos desesperadamente- decorar una casa, pelear con tu gato, levantarme el dedo y gritarme por ser un cretino, hacerme el amor tres veces al día, tienes toda una vida Isabella, una vida que disfrutar, una vida de veintitrés años.

- No más excusa Edward- ella se paró frente al gigante de ceño fruncido- yo estoy preparada para mi no es una decisión que debo tomar ¿quieres tener hijos conmigo?- levantó su mano en tono impaciente- no me pongas a mi como excusa para ocultar tu temor.

Lo oyó rugir, patear, ir hacia el vaso de vino que tenía en la mesa de noche, mirarla con furia, caminar por la habitación, agarrar su abrigo, devolverse hacia ella.

-Es increíble que me preguntes eso, malditamente increíble- empuñó sus manos frente a ella en signo de impaciencia- ¡Maldición!- y como un loco salió de la habitación tirando la puerta con fuerza.

Durante tres horas Isabella esperó mirando la puerta, tenía el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho, sabía el infierno de miedo que salió por esa puerta. La pequeña Susy y su cabello rubio fue el detonante para que años y años de negación salieran a flote, pensó en el mes en que la noticia del embarazo de Rose lo había martillado, fluctuando entre la envidia y el terror de tan si quiera abrir la boca para hablar sobre hijos, sabía que él no daría el primer paso.

Edward Cullen jamás hablaría de sus deseos porque creía que no debía tenerlos.

Con su espíritu de hierro Bella Cullen esperaba a que el animal apareciera frente a ella y fuese capaz de vocalizar el terror instalado en su interior.

Y apareció.

Sin una gota de alcohol en su sangre.

Helado por el clima de la noche inglesa.

Con los ojos enfebrecidos y oscuros.

Respirando hielo.

Se paró frente a su esposa quien en silencio lo observaba recostada en la cabecera de la cama con ojos recios de mujer que contenía tormentas.

Prendió la luz.

-¡Diablos! ¿No me darás tregua nunca Isabella? No puedo con tú fuerza, llegas, vuelves mi maldita vida de cabeza, alientas el monstruo que hay en mi…y no me das tregua.

-No, no seré esa clase de esposa y tú no naciste para ser esa clase de hombre, no quiero, no lo deseo, me casé contigo, estoy en el ojo del huracán y así es y así será, somos endemoniadamente perfectos, te lo dije- se arrodilló en la cama y lo atrajo hacia sí- ¿Quieres tener hijos Edward? Porque yo estoy preparada, lo hago por ti y lo hago por mí ¿quieres tener hijos?

Inhalar y exhalar…una y otra vez, la vena de su cuello sobresalió de manera peligrosa, las aletas de su nariz se dilataban ante el aire que penetraba en sus pulmones. Miraba el suelo buscando aquel punto donde concentrarse.

- No debiste preguntar eso, tú sabes la respuesta antes que yo, no debiste hacerme esa pregunta.

- Lo siento ángel- aparto el cabello húmedo de su frente- ¿ves Edward? No soy perfecta-bajó un poco hacia sus ojos, tomó su rostro y lo alzo hasta ella- tendremos hijos- y no fue una pregunta.

-Si, si los tendremos, es lo que más deseo Isabella Swan, lo que más deseo- Y permitió un beso calido para calmar el terror….para calmarlo aunque fuese un poco.

- Mañana llamaré a mi ginecólogo para retirar la pila Edward, apartaremos un cita con el doctor Green ángel para los exámenes médicos- hablaba en susurros- no será en uno o dos meses, mi cuerpo debe volver a la normalidad, quizás a final de este año cielo esté embarazada- gimió con esperanza.

Lo vio estremecerse.

-¿Y sí no somos compatibles?- la pregunta surgió desde su miedo y desde sus ansias de control absoluto.

-No- Bella sonrió con ternura- somos compatibles Edward, ya veras.

-Pero…-la mano calida de Isabella tapó su boca.

-Nada va a pasar Edward Cullen, nada va a pasar.

Y por un momento Edward mirando los ojos marrones de su esposa pudo vislumbrar los ojos de la niña del sueño que lo observaban ansiosamente… ¡Diablos! No podía ser tan afortunado…Tony Masen no lo era.

**¿Será que Tony Masen es afortunado?**

**Ámenme o Déjenme: dejar comentarios es casi tan bueno como caminar de la mano de Edward Cullen en una Europa romántica y desear una luna de miel eterna.**


	69. Chapter 69 Furia en la Ciudad

**La obra Crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer.**

**A todas las chicas que dejan comentarios son hermosas, a todas un millón de gracias, cada una es motivante para que esto continúe. A las lectoras fantasmas quienes se dejan sentir en todas partes son de lo mejor de esto.**

**Es difícil devolver cada comentario, pero cada uno me llega al corazón.**

**A mi Beta GRANDIOSA madame Bathory mi corazón y mis agradecimientos amiga.**

**EL LÍMITE DEL CAOS**

**Furia en la ciudad.**

**Música:**

**This is love: Whitesnake.**

**To be with you: Mr big.**

**Just the way you are: Bruno Mars.**

**Sweet child of mine: Guns and roses.**

_Siempre me preguntaba ¿qué pasaba por su cabeza? Sólo yo podía presentir los cientos de conflictos que parecían agruparse en su mente, todo ellos se reflejaban en sus ojos y en el ceño fruncido que nunca había cedido ni siquiera ante la risa o las conversaciones de los demás._

_En medio de la aglomeración o del tumulto que siempre se formaba a su alrededor, yo me escondía para observarlo mejor, lo seguía por los pasillos de la escuela escondiéndome como si fuese una espía y trataba de sumar cada gesto para así comprender como era y que pensaba aquel chico. En un mes me vi a mí misma siendo testigo único de aquella soledad y de aquella violencia desplegada en cada movimiento. En la cafetería o en el estacionamiento yo -con mi capucha negra y mi personalidad aburrida y sin gracia- lo observaba pasar, era algo increíble pues él parecía estar lejano de todo y sin embargo tenía una pequeña horda de adoradores que estaban igualmente pendientes de él como yo. _

_Él nunca les daba una mirada fija, es más, huía del hecho de que alguien lo viese a la cara. Su estatura parecía ser la excusa perfecta para no mirar a nadie y todos parecían alegrarse de que él no lo hiciera, pues sus ojos parecían decir "lárgate o te arranco la maldita cabeza" aun así todos aquellos chicos veían en él una especie de súper estrella, alguien que querían imitar hasta en sus mínimos gestos._

_Mis pocos amigos, es decir aquellos que se atrevían a hablarme, también eran parte del influjo del chico más popular de la escuela. También contaban historia sobre él, sobre quien era y así, el mito Doherty se acrecentaba. Pero nada era preciso. Y, entonces, yo llegaba a la misma conclusión: nadie, nadie lo conocía bien._

_Un día en el cambió de clases -que era la hora loca en toda la escuela- yo salí corriendo con mis libros y me lo topé de frente, choque contra su pecho y reboté como una pelota y caí de espalda con todo y libros en el suelo, todos se pusieron a reírse de mí y yo, como una tonta, trataba de recoger mis cosas. No me atrevía a levantar la cara porque estaba avergonzada y, sobre todo, aterrada de volver a ver aquellos ojos azules de miedo que parecían golpear mi corazón y mi vientre. En medio de mi ataque de pánico sentí unos pasos hacia mí, los meses observándolo, los meses tratando de saber quién era no fueron inútiles: yo sabía que era él quien se me acercaba. _

_Y grité. _

_No sabía que el miedo, el deseo y la obsesión por él me harían gritar pero así fue: grite, grite tan fuerte que mi grito desgarrador opacó las risas y todos se quedaron mirándome como si yo fuese un fenómeno de circo._

_Temblaba, pero ya estaba hecho. _

_Dylan Doherty y todos habían visto mi suicidio de la vida social escolar, oficialmente era la loca de la escuela. _

_Pero lo increíble pasó. _

_Doherty se agachó y en silencio frente a todos recogió cada uno de mis libros, él mismo lo puso en mi mochila y fue hacia mí y me ofreció su mano para así ayudarme a parar del suelo. _

_Todavía presa del pánico, quería correr._

_-Te ayudo Summer._

_Quise gritar ¡sabía mi nombre! _

_Muerta de terror y bajo la mirada interrogativa de todos allí le ofrecí mi mano y él me levantó como si yo fuese una pluma suave y delicada del piso… nadie había sido tan amable en toda mi vida. _

_Me levanté y sus ojos azules me miraban directo a los ojos ¡me miraba a mí! ¡A nadie más! En ese momento sentí de manera irremediable que era la primera vez que él miraba a alguien de verdad a la cara y yo me sentí indigna y quise vomitar._

_Pero lo más increíble no había llegado aún… _

_Me entregó la mochila y en un segundo imperceptible para todos, pero contundente para mí, el dedo largo de aquel chico acarició mi mano como si con eso pudiese constatar que yo era real y entonces me di cuenta de algo mágico y oscuro a la vez: Dylan Doherty sentía la misma obsesión que yo._

Bella en la penumbra de su cuarto en Londres repasaba los capítulos escritos de su última novela. Escribió poseída en aquel lugar como jamás lo había hecho, le dolían sus manos y ya éstas adivinaban un callo en unos de sus dedos, estaba orgullosa de éste, todo escritor lo tenía. Edward besaba sus manos y le enseñaba pequeños ejercicios para que ellas no dolieran.

Descubrió que escribiendo aquella pequeña historia de amor entre aquellos dos niños, (niños que en algún momento, en un universo diferente hubiesen sido Edward e Isabella) ella, finalmente había dejado de ser la chica que leía libros del siglo XIX y se enfrentaba a una nueva historia de amor: Dos seres amándose en la marisma del mundo moderno; alienante, solitario e incomunicado a pesar de la tecnología. Si, sus heroínas vivían en ella, pero era hora de seguir hacía su propia visión sobre el amor, de alguna manera esa visión no estaba comandada por ninguna influencia, sino por el deseo de transmitir de manera simple como era el acto de amar a alguien diferente, alguien tan diferente como el hombre que yacía a su lado.

Dirigió su mirada a la cama y observó a Edward dormir. Sólo se escuchaba el rumor de la respiración de su esposo que como siempre hacía de su acto de dormir una completa anarquía, desnudo, con su largo cuerpo atravesado en medio de la cama, con un gesto de niño tranquilo, pero en la frente con su cabello hermoso –húmedo y desordenado-como metáfora del sexo desmedido.

Lo escuchó llamarle entre sueños y su respiración se hizo fuerte y pesada, Isabella levantó una ceja y se carcajeó en su interior, ella sabía lo que él soñaba, era predecible en eso, soñaba sueños lujuriosos y tremendos.

.

.

.

Siete a.m. hora de Londres, ambos en el avión de la empresa, tomaban vuelo hacia Nueva York.

_¡Dos meses! Dos jodidos y maravillosos meses_ Isabella estaba frente a él e intentaba concentrarse en corregir parte de lo escrito, estaba vestida de negro totalmente como una etérea Audrey Hepburn, así mismo su esposo. Poco a poco se mimetizaban.

El silencio y los ojos verdes sobre ella hacían que se removiera en su asiento divertida como si le hiciera cosquillas por todo su cuerpo, cruzó sus piernas de manera inocente, movimiento que hizo que el animal frente a ella profundizara su mirada.

_Deja de hacer eso Edward_ le dijo en un gesto.

Lo vio sonreír y levantar la ceja pervertido…la azafata que caminaba entre ambos se sintió incomoda pues no había que ser astuto para adivinar que ocurría entre ambos.

_¿Cómo demonios voy a hacer para vivir mi vida en la torre si en lo único en que pienso es en enterrarme en ella todo el día? ¡Diablos! Estoy de psiquiatra Cullen, oficialmente estoy loco, ya no hay que negarlo_ sonrió de manera interna _¿esto es ser feliz? Porque demonios, lo soy _meditaba en su asiento mientras recorría de pies a cabeza; si, era feliz, cada día, cada momento, años y años sintiéndose como la mierda misma y ahora ésta parecía esfumarse con sólo mirar el rostro de su esposa frente a él.

La observó llevarse el lápiz a la boca y morderlo mientras ella repasaba palabra a palabra de su texto _¡No hagas eso!_

Durante los últimos días Edward Cullen repasaba como habían cambiado sus rituales diarios después de conocer a Isabella y las dos cosas que identificó fueron dormir y comer. Antes, trata de dormir, ahora lo hacía como niño pequeño después de un día de juego. De comer casi por inercia ahora se _alimentaba como si hubiese pasado toda mi vida a pan y agua_ y de pronto el sabor viene a su paladar…_si, ahora la comida tiene olor y sabor_ maliciosamente el sabor de Isabella inundó su boca y por lo bajo y recorriendo de punta a punta a su mujer frente a él con sus ojos le comunicó lo que sentía. Pero también se planteaba nueva metas, beber menos, no fumar, hacer más ejercicio, tener sexo a cada hora del día, él era la prueba que contradecía que al casarse la libido de un hombre decaía _¿qué mierda era esa? Nunca había tenido tanto sexo en mi vida, ni siquiera en mis épocas terribles de animal de la noche_, escuchar más música, disfrutar de cosas pequeñas, sentir que, al levantarse en la mañana y mirar a su esposa al lado, él era un bastardo con suerte, exhaló _hasta voy a tener hijos ¡con un demonio! Si esto es un maldito sueño no quiero despertar jamás_

Llegar de nuevo a la ciudad, para él era tener que luchar con la inseguridad que desde el fondo más oscuro de su alma -sin previo aviso- lo atacaba, era como si aquellos dos meses se fueran a borrar abruptamente y tendría que empezar día con día a construir todo con Isabella nuevamente por un segundo quiso ir a la cabina del piloto y ordenarle que lo llevara de nuevo a algún lugar, a cualquier parte y no volver jamás.

Pero no.

Nueva York ciudad de furia y poder lo esperaba, lo esperaba Cullen Co con sus miles de empleados y todo el maldito mundo sobre sus espaldas…lo esperaban: las batallas del día a día del dueño de todo, mas el flujo de pensamiento cambio al ver frente a él por lo único que valía la pena morir. y ella sonrió y el Dragón de la montaña supo que su chica estaba diciéndole que sabía lo que pensaba y que ella estaba allí para apoyarlo.

Isabella se quitó su cinturón de seguridad, se paró, avanzó y se sentó en sus piernas.

-Todo va a estar bien, la ciudad que conociste hace unos años ya no es la misma ahora Edward. Cada día será diferente, cuando regreses a casa yo estaré allí y cuando salgas de ella sabrás que estaré esperándote, ya la ciudad no es el enemigo.

Cinco horas después Jasper y los cinco guardaespaldas estaban esperándolo en la terminal del aeropuerto, éste sonrió al ver a su cuñado y a la esposa de éste caminar hacia él, ambos oscuros, él con su aspecto felino y ella como una extensión de él.

Ambos se saludaron como aquellos viejos amigos que estaban más allá de las demostraciones superficiales de amistad.

El enorme Sam lo saludó como se saluda a un general en plena guerra.

-Señor.

-Sam- los demás hombres ladearon su cabeza saludándolo en silencio.

Bella, quien abrazaba a Jasper, hizo el primer acto oficial como la esposa de Edward Cullen rompió el hielo entre él y su gente de seguridad, fue hasta el jefe de los guardaespaldas y los saludó de manera efusiva.

-¿Cómo estás Sam?- besó la mejilla del hombre, quien se paralizó ante el gesto.

El jefe de los pretorianos sonrió con alegría, amaba a la chica y daba gracias porque ella era el lado amable del jefe quien fruncía el ceño con fiereza- apuesto que lo extrañabas- señaló a Edward quien le brindó una mirada oscura, éste dio dos pasos hacia delante- debo decirte Sam que no ha llegado más simpático- ella corrió pues la mano de oscuros guantes la esperaba.

Si oficialmente había llegado el dueño de Nueva York a la ciudad y los flashes de los fotógrafos iluminaron su arribo.

.

.

.

En el auto, por pleno puente Manhattan Isabella miró la enorme ciudad _¿Quién diría que aquí yo tendría una familia?_

En la casa Cullen una Esme sonrió desde la cocina cuando vio a su hijo bajar del auto con su esposa, gritó a sus hijos y a su esposo que lo esperaban desde hacía horas. Toda la familia salió al jardín para saludar a la nueva pareja. Esme se lanzó hacia su enorme hijo mayor y con sus ojos caramelos detallaba cada mínima parte de su chico, haciendo miles de preguntas de manera atropellada, fue hasta Isabella e hizo lo mismo.

-¡Dios mío Bella!- la detalló como mama gallina- estás hermosa- miró a su hijo- ¿lo has alimentado bien? Porque él parece diez años más joven.

-Por favor mamá- un Emmett con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón- ¿no ves lo flaco que está? Tanto sexo es malo para la salud.

-¡Emmett!- regañó la madre.

-¡Idiota!- golpeó su brazo.

-Me da gusto verte hermano- a diferencia del seco Jasper, Emmett se lanzó sobre su hermano y lo abrazó- dime que me extrañaste enano.

-Como una patada en el trasero- trato de zafarse del abrazo fuerte y fraterno de su hermano menor.

-No me hagas llorar Eddie, siempre tan efusivo, no niegues que me extrañas.

Sí, si lo había extrañado, pero la respuesta fue un gruñido por lo bajo, Emmett sonrió sabiendo que esa era la respuesta afirmativa.

Alice le estampó un sonoro beso en la mejilla a su hermano y le dio una mirada cómplice y escrutadora: esos dos meses en él habían actuado de una manera positiva, pero dicho cambio sólo sería perceptible con el tiempo, concluyó.

Se colgó del brazo de Isabella y la arrastró –marido incluido- escaleras arriba y allí, en el elegante porche, estaba el padre quien -con sus ojos azules- observaba inquietamente al hijo.

Edward se detuvo en el último peldaño de la magnífica escala de mármol de la entrada al ver a Carlisle que lo observaba con su porte de hombre antiguo. Algo se removió en él, un recuerdo: Su padre esperándolo cada día y después cada noche en su adolescencia, esperando que regresara…vivo.

Caminó lentamente hacia la puerta, donde esposa, madre, hermano y cuñado ya había entrado.

-Hijo.

-Carlisle- fue el saludo.

Sentada en la enorme sala una Rosalie, quien atacaba un enorme pastel, esperaba. Isabella se desprendió del brazo de Alice y corrió hacia la hermosa mujer embarazada quien tenía un vestido blanco y su cabello en una coleta que le daba un aspecto maternal y dulce.

-¡Mírate cariño!- toco su vientre.

La mujer refunfuño.

-No me digas Bella, estoy como una jodida vaca gorda- el tono de felicidad absoluta se notó en su voz.

-Estás hermosa Rose, resplandeces.

Emmett se sentó con fuerza en el sofá y abrazó a su mujer.

-Bella, dile que es lo más hermoso del mundo.

-¡No jodas Emmett! En unos meses no podré caber por esa puerta ¡me embarazaste!- le dio una mirada divertida- cuando este bebe nazca seré un puto tanque de guerra- las hormonas locas de la rubia la traicionaban cada cinco minutos, lloraba por todo.

-Eres sexy rubia- enterró su rostro entre su cuello amorosamente.

-Lo dices por mis grandes pechos- llevó su mano a su rostro.

-Tú sabes que si rubia, tú sabes que si mi amor.

Edward y Bella se miraron y la promesa de hijos juntos cruzó al mismo tiempo por la mente de ambos.

Esme había preparado una cena perfecta, todos en la mesa, cada uno al lado de sus conyugues y acosando con preguntas de todo tipo a la pareja de recién casados

La mano de Edward acariciaba por debajo de la mesa la rodilla de su esposa, ambos en silencio viendo la dinámica familiar: Esme creyendo que su familia era un ejército famélico servía comida a todos.

-¡Mamá siéntate ya! Siempre nos vamos a casa con cinco kilos más- Alice gimió resignada ante el nuevo plato de pastas con especias que su madre le ponía al frente.

-Yo no me quejo- dijo Emmett mientras atacaba sin piedad y compartía el plato con su esposa.

-¿Ves linda? Alguien aprecia mi comida en esta casa ¿quieres más bebe?- se dirigió a su hijo mayor quien le susurraba algo a Isabella al oído. Todos sin excepción habían observado sin disimular a la pareja que parecían comunicarse empáticamente, escasamente hablaban entre ambos, pero sin embargo parecían conectados todo el tiempo de manera casi sincronizada, la burbuja aislante frente a todos, algo lejano que no podían tocar.

-No mamá- contestó mientras apretaba el muslo de su esposa de manera posesiva, diciéndole que deseaba irse a casa en ese momento- ¿quieres algo más nena?

-No baby- entrelazó su mano con fuerza calmando así sus ansias de soledad.

Emmett tosió…oh esperaba el momento, Rosalie le dio un codazo y una mirada de ¡no te atrevas! Pero era demasiado tarde Emmett Cullen iba en pos de la venganza.

Carlisle quien durante toda la velada se había mantenido en silencio sonriendo complacido ante su familia se levantó y tomó una copa de vino.

-Hoy- carraspeó, Esme lo observó abrumada, por primera vez en casi treinta años de matrimonio, no podía leer bien el temperamento melancólico de su esposo- celebro que todos mis hijos están conmigo, que tengo una maravillosa familia-miró a Esme- la mejor esposa del mundo, unos niños maravillosos, Jasper, Rosalie quien me dará mi primer nieto e Isabella- clavó sus ojos azules profundos en la chica- alguien quien trajo luz y esperanza a esta casa, una chica maravillosa que ha hecho- y su voz se quebró- que mi hijo mayor sonría como hacía muchos años no lo veía sonreír- alzó su copa y todos brindaron menos Edward que lo miraba de forma indescifrable.

Isabella levantó su copa y bebió un pequeño sorbo sintiendo como sus mejillas se inundaban en calor.

-Gracias señor, digo Carlisle- aquel hombre tan alto y rubio con su mirada azul acerada siempre la intimidó con su aire de lejanía atemporal- para una chica de un pueblo pequeño, con su papá como única familia- pensó en Charlie- saber que ahora- volteó hacia Edward- los tiene a todos ustedes como amigos y hermanos es más de lo que se atreve a soñar. Mucho más, doy gracias a cada uno y te doy gracias ángel por darme esto y todo lo que vendrá después. Se inclinó sobre su marido, frenó sus lágrimas y pegó su frente a la de Edward y en un susurro casi inaudible, le dio las gracias por el presente y por el futuro.

-Oye- Emmett quien mordisqueaba un pedazo de pastel y fingiendo seriedad- ¿Cuándo vuelves a la empresa _Baby_?- la última palabra la dijo en tono golpeado y burlón. Alice y Rose se miraron en silencio, Jasper empezó a reír e Isabella trató de estar seria.

Esme sabía lo que allí iba a ocurrir…no podía esperar.

Edward clavó su mirada verde no me jodas a su hermano.

-No se conejito, dímelo tú.

El grandulón del hermano menor alzó su ceja de manera divertida- Todos te esperan en la empresa, tienen esperanza que el dragón se haya convertido en una dulce y tierna lagartija…_baby_ creo que te llamaré así en la empresa- soltó la carcajada y su hermana lo acompañó mientras que un pedazo de pastel era lanzado a su cara- oh…Isabella con tu _baby _has abierto la caja de Pandora- lo decía mientras limpiaba su mejilla del pastelazo dado por su hermano- ¡la venganza es mía!-gritó de manera teatral.

-¡Tonto!- algo niño en el espíritu del señor del hielo se removió, de manera inconsciente se dirigió a su padre- Pa dile a Emmett que no me moleste.

Carlisle se paralizó.

-Emmett deja de molestar a tú hermano- habló con voz ronca, cuando niños ambos se tranzaban en peleas tontas en la mesa y terminaban correteando por la casa, mientras que Edward suplicaba a su padre para no ser parte de las bromas pesadas del pequeño.

-Eres un llorón baby.

-No me jodas Emmett- Edward hizo su usual sonrisa ladeada, se paró de la mesa- voy a hacer que mi sobrino sea hijo único, cabeza de nabo.

Emmett se paró listo para jugar.

Dos hombres, casi doscientos kilos, más altos que todos allí y volvían a ser niños.

-¡No!- Esme chilló divertida- van a tumbar la casa.

-Déjalos jugar mamá- Alice vio como correteaban a lo largo de la mesa- Rose quinientos dólares a que conejito gana.

-¡Mil!- Rosalie dobló la apuesta.

-Yo apuesto dos mil- gritó Isabella, entendía que en aquella tontería había algo más.

-¡Isabella!- su esposo gimió- ¡diablos Emmett!- y salió corriendo tras su hermano quien lo esperaba escaleras arriba; la casa se sacudió, un jarrón se estrelló en uno de los corredores y Esmerald Platt volvía a tener a sus hijos en casa.

-¡Edward y Emmett Cullen!- El padre se carcajeaba- ¡Demonios son unos ancianos para esto!- gritó desde el primer tramo de la escalera volteó a mirar a Bella y de manera imperceptible le dio las gracias.

-Voy a traer más pastel- Esme agarrada a su vestido, caminó, casi huyó hacia la cocina.

-Mamá.

-Está feliz Alice- Jasper besó la mejilla de su esposa- ¿no te das cuenta?

Isabella en silencio se paró de la mesa y fue tras la mujer a la que encontró en la cocina de espaldas con sus manos aferradas a los bordes de la enorme isla. Caminó hacia ella y poso su mano sobre su espalda.

-¿Estás bien Esme?

La mujer volteó y se lanzó en un abrazo hacia la chica.

-Más que bien cariño, más que bien, trajiste a mi hijo a casa de nuevo- lo dijo sin llanto, tranquila y a lo lejos la voz de los dos hombres se acalló cuando algo que se estrellaba contra el piso volvió a resonar- ¡Dios!- se separó de la chica y se paró en la puerta de la cocina- ¡Se irán a la cama sin cenar!- regañó tratando de contener la risa; todo fue silencio y un "lo siento mamá" se escuchó desde arriba.

.

.

.

A las nueve de la noche, ambos partieron hacia el apartamento, una hora antes Isabella habló con su padre quien no podía ocultar lo feliz que estaba de volver a ver a su hija, éste le habló desde su nuevo trabajo como guarda de seguridad en un enorme hotel _No sabes Campanas, un día en este hotel y tuve más emoción que diez años en Forks, me siento veinte años más joven _Bella compartió la alegría de su padre y le prometió una rica cena; no podía esperar contarle a su viejo que en sus planes más próximos estaba a punto de volverlo abuelo, seguramente él a su muy callado estilo se pondría feliz y haría planes para dejar de trabajar, pues con la llegada de nietos Charlie Swan: enloquecería.

También llamó a su amigo Peter.

- ¿Cómo son los hoteles en Europa Isabella?- le preguntó divertido.

-¡Oye! Si la conocí- le contestó con aquel tono con el que siempre hablaba con su amigo, casi hermano.

-No mientas Isa, cuanto te apuesto que de tu viaje de luna de miel sólo conociste los cuartos de los hoteles, puedes hasta hacer una detallada descripción de sus techos nenita.

Isabella carcajeó tras el teléfono.

-¡Pervertido!

- Indecente…no soy yo quien está casada con Edward dios del sexo perverso Cullen, además Bella si no lo dejaste a punto de la agonía dudaré en ser tu amiga.

Hubo un silencio:

-Está en coma Peter- susurró y Peter gritó.

-¡Ja! mi pobre e indefenso dragón, dile que lo extraño aunque sea para pelear con él.

Bella suspiró, extrañaba a su amigo quien siempre y a pesar de todo era capaz de profundidad y diversión.

-Yo te extraño amore, más que a nada en el mundo.

-Soy tuyo y lo sabes chica peligro, dime una cosa señora Cullen ¿debo gritar ante la cueva para que vuelvas a ser mía?

-No- miró a Edward quien conversaba por lo bajo y de manera misteriosa con Jasper- dime la hora y el lugar e iré por ti, seremos infieles.

-Oh mi hermosa cabeza peligra, me veo corriendo por plena quinta avenida al ver como tu esposo me amenaza por haber osado rescatarte ¡matémonos Isa! ¡Sigamos el plan original!- Peter hablaba de manera atropellada, necesitaba a su amiga Bella para no seguir hundido en su apartamento atacando los botes de helado de vainilla mientras que veía una y otra vez _Cuando Harry conoció a Sally_ para no pensar en la estúpida noticia de que Carlo di Pietro se casaba en tres semanas con la chica robusta que le daría hijos morenos y hermosos- Tú, yo y Nueva York.

- ¿Qué te parece en dos días?

-¡Por favor! Y prométeme que vas a venir con el ejército de hombres tatuados que tienes para protegerte, sería ridículamente feliz.

-Te lo promete mi amor.

Hablaron de infinidad de cosas y al final acordaron que uno de los guardaespaldas iría por el otro macho en cuestión: Darcy.

-Irá Sam amore.

Un gritillo al otro lado de la línea.

-Me amas Isa, me amas.

El auto corría por todo las grandes avenidas; las luces de la ciudad pasaban de manera intermitente como ráfagas a su lado, el matrimonio se abrazaba en silencio, Bella observaba el rostro de Edward que miraba la enorme ciudad y parecía hundirse en miles de pensamientos.

-¿Viendo tú reino Cullen?

Él volteó y le ofreció una sonrisa tranquila.

- Amo está ciudad nena- en ese momento lo sabía- y amo que estés en ella – y besó su frente de manera ferviente.

El elevador hacia su eterno recorrido hacia el enorme Penthouse que comandaba el edificio. Isabella recostada sobre la pared y Edward frente a ella y ambos sabiendo que metafóricamente la luna de miel había terminado, que desde ese momento empezaría un matrimonio y que no podían esperar para hacerlo.

- ¿Estas cansada Isabella?- dio dos pasos para encararla y mirarla desde su estatura.

-No- Isabella contestó desde un susurro, no supo porque pero grandes lágrimas inundaron sus ojos- no lo estoy, estoy ansiosa y feliz eso es todo, tú y yo solos, no tendrás que irte en las noches y yo no estaré con un nudo en la garganta, cada vez que te ibas ángel.

-Pero yo siempre regresaba- llevó sus manos a su rostro- era yo el que creía que cuando cruzaba la puerta pensaba que no te vería más.

-¡Que tontos!- lo abrazo- que tontos somos.

Frente a la puerta y con esta medio abierta los brazos fuertes de Edward Cullen alzaron a su esposa.

-¡Bienvenida a casa!- la cargó y traspasó el umbral- y que alguien no diga que el maldito de Edward Cullen no sabe cómo ser romántico.

-Eres muy romántico ángel- Isabella enterró su cabeza en su cuello y dejó que aquel hombre; esposo, amante, amigo, compañero y confidente la llevara hacia la habitación y allí terminaran dieciséis horas de implacable seducción.

.

.

.

Se despertó al día siguiente desnuda envuelta en sabanas, el estruendo de un Rufus ladrando por toda la casa la hizo removerse de la cama, le dolía cada músculo, se enrojeció al recordar la "bienvenida" a su nueva vida. Se sentó en la cama y su cuerpo gimió de dolor y placer.

_¡Dios…me duele mi boca y mi cuerpo…mi trasero!_ Se cubrió su rostro al ver en el nochero al lado de la cama el no muy sutil "juguete" recordatorio del cumpleaños veintinueve.

"_Mal muy mal nena… ¿No quieres ver a tu esposo feliz?"_ La voz malvada que le susurraba _"olvidarse de mis caprichos…debes saber que un pobre hombre como yo tiene pequeñas alegrías"_ una nalgada sobre su trasero y Edward perverso le anunció como ella sería castigada.

Fue hasta el baño y la exclusiva loción Eternity inundaba el lugar, se veía a sí misma sentada en su trono de oro comiendo uvas con aquella perfecta esencia impregnada en su piel. Se vio sonriendo canallescamente, sabiendo que era la reina y que desde la torre miraría siempre sobre el hombro _arrogante…arrogante ¿Dónde estás, hija de Charlie Swan?_ Se cepilló los dientes, peinó su cabello salvaje, el cual debía recortar, se puso una camiseta sencilla pero exageradamente costosa, pues Alice Cullen dos meses antes había gritado ¡Jerónimo! al tirar toda su ropa vieja y simple para darle la bienvenida a su nuevo guardarropa.

En ese momento y aquel día Isabella reflexionó ¿Cuánto de la niña Forks, amante de las motos y de los espacios abiertos habría de relegar para ser la esposa de un hombre como Edward Cullen? Mucho peor fue cuando un día antes de la boda y frente a Jasper y un Emmett sonriente y un Carlisle pendiente de sus reacciones, le mostraban los papeles que la hacían dueña de tarjetas de crédito de cupos ilimitados, cuentas de banco mancomunadas y la mitad de las posesiones de Edward y el veinte por ciento de toda la empresa.

_-Por favor Edward, Jasper, Emmett, señor, yo no necesito nada de eso- había reclamado agitada- tengo mi propio dinero, la editorial Black pagó una suma exagerada por los derechos de mi libro._

Recordó los ojos de todos que la miraban orgullosos, como Carlisle suspiró aliviado al saber que aquella niña tenía el mismo carácter despreocupado y desprendido de su amada esposa frente al dinero y como ella defendía su independencia frente a la casi ridícula carga de la fortuna Cullen.

_-Hija, es tú derecho- había hablado el patriarca, mientras que su hijo mayor parado frente a la ventana de la enorme oficina respiraba impaciente, sabía de antemano la reacción de Isabella- si algún día algo pasa estarás protegida._

_-¿Algo pasa?- dirigió su mirada al gigante dragón que no parpadeaba y clavaba sus ojos en la ciudad que se extendía frente a él._

_-Un divorcio._

_-¡No!- ambos gritaron al unísono- ¡Jamás! – antes que Edward hiciera su usual espectáculo de enfrentarse a su padre por pensar semejante cosa dijo- verás Carlisle, su niño está encadenado a mí- Edward volteó y le guiño de manera cómplice, mientras que Jasper le daba una palmada en su hombro y Emmett se carcajeaba diciendo: "te tienen de las pelotas mi hermano"- aún puedo firmar los documentos que hablan sobre separación de bienes, las capitulaciones._

_-Primero muerto- fue el grito seco que emergió del pecho de Edward- ¡ni un solo maldito papel que te humille Swan!- caminó hacia ella, bajó la mirada hacia la chica- es sólo dinero Bella, es sólo dinero._

_-No lo necesito Edward, entiéndeme._

_Lo vio patear muerto de impaciencia._

_-¡Carlisle!- se quejó frente a su padre- Eres una mula terca Isabella._

_El patriarca por primera vez entendía la dinámica entre ambos, estaba satisfecho, la pequeña y alguna vez insignificante secretaria de su hijo tenía un carácter de hierro, heredado del aquel caballero Charlie Swan. Se sentó en las orillas del escritorio y metió sus manos en los bolsillos._

_-¿Te haría feliz Isabella firmar los papeles de separación de bienes?_

_-Así es señor._

_Los papeles que previamente había redactado Emmett fueron sacados de su maletín._

_-Léelos Bella- pero antes de que estos fueran entregados en la mano de la chica, Edward los arrancó de la mano de su hermano, abrió las enormes ventanas, los rasgó y los tiró decenas de pisos abajo._

_Isabella sin importar que padre y hermanos estuvieran allí se paró y fue hasta él._

_-Debes entenderme Edward, tú padre me entiende, no es fácil para mi esto, todos ustedes han vivido en el dinero, yo no los juzgo, todos son personas maravillosas que están más allá de todas las cosas absurdas que vienen con el, yo acepto las cuentas mancomunadas, acepto las tarjetas de crédito, pero no acepto tener parte de esta compañía ¡Dios! son casi cinco mil millones de dólares, no son míos, no los he trabajado, esto es el sueño de tus abuelos y de tu padre Edward, es la herencia de tus hermanos, de los sobrinos que vienen, no son míos._

_El ceño fruncido y las manos enterradas entre el abrigo se pararon frente a ella._

_-Es una mera formalidad Isabella, una mera formalidad, no habrá divorcio- Isabella adivinó que casi en esa orden había algo más, una afirmación cargada de miles de dudas._

_-No lo habrá mi cielo- llevó sus manos a su rostro- pero es importante para mi, es recordar que un día vine a esta ciudad, de diecinueve años, con el dinero heredado de Phill, con cinco viejos libros en mi mochila, una vieja computadora y llena de sueños, que llegué hasta las cumbres de Cullen Co por mi esfuerzo, con mis manos, con mis ganas de trabajar, déjame mantener mi espíritu de lucha- dio un pequeño pasito, se puso de puntillas, agarró las solapas del oscuro abrigo y sin importar que los tres hombres estuvieran allí presentes le dio un pequeño beso en su labio inferior, mientras que los ojos de él no cedían- por favor._

_Un rugido por lo bajo, las aletas de su nariz dilatadas, volteó a mirar hacia su hermano y dijo:_

_-Trae la maldita copia de ese documento Emmett- la tomó de las muñecas dulcemente- ¿nunca voy a vencerte Swan? ¿No dejarás que sea un estúpido niño rico y caprichoso Bella?_

_Ella sonrió maliciosamente._

_-Tenemos muchos años de vida juntos ángel, todos tus caprichos serán satisfechos, te lo prometo._

_La burbuja aislante que trastornaba el mundo real circundante no midió que allí existían testigos._

_- Haré que cumplas cada deseo…todos, cada uno, vas a ver._

Si, dos meses de luna de miel, y no hubo un día en que él no midiera cada minuto a cada palpitación de sus caprichos.

Bajó las escaleras y el enorme pastor alemán ladró feliz mientras movía su cola. Sólo faltaba su hermoso y fiero gato.

En la cocina una Carmen silenciosa servía el desayuno y como siempre evitaba mirarla a los ojos.

-Buenos días señora.

-Buenos días Carmen, el apartamento está hermoso- trató de hacerle conversación pero la mujer con un seco "gracias señora" le hizo saber que faltaba mucho para que la española bajará las barreras de la intimidación que traía consigo el apellido que ahora portaba.

Estaba hambrienta, su estómago saltó cuando la mujer puso frente a ella una enorme variedad de frutas finamente picadas, cereal y un delicioso jugo de melocotón, sonrió, sólo Edward sabía cuál era su desayuno preferido, no podía imaginar a aquel hombre dándole órdenes a la mujer de manera marcial sobre el desayuno favorito de Isabella.

Parte de la rutina de Edward Cullen era levantarse muy en la mañana a hacer ejercicio, sabía que no lo hacía tanto por vanidad sino porque era necesario para que toda la adrenalina fuese allí descargada, además ese día volvería a la oficina, recordó que Jasper había comentado que la torre de cristal sabía que él volvía y que todos revoloteaban nerviosos pues se había anunciado que con la llegada de "La Máquina" una nueva restauración vendría _Deben estar pendientes de verlo_ llegar años atrás y ella era una de aquellos que no respiraba cuando él aparecía.

Su espalda sintió el cosquilleo que recorría su espina dorsal volteó y un esposo en ropa de ejercicio apareció frente a ella observándola de manera profunda.

-Buenos días ángel- Carmen saltó y pensó _¡Ostia este hombre es un maldito gato silencioso!_ En medio segundo desapareció al ver como su jefe caminaba y le daba un impudoroso beso a la esposa, no era el beso lo que la incomodaba, no, era que ese muro podía sentir algo y que se preocupaba casi hasta la obsesión por algo tan superficial como el desayuno para su esposa.

-Mmmm- se relamió sus labios- buenos días linda.

-Te despertaste temprano- tomó un poco de fruta y se la puso en su boca.

-Estoy fuera de forma Swan- se acercó a su oído- anoche fuiste exigente nena, debo estar a la altura.

-Yo no me queje precioso.

-Mal halla sea el día en que lo hagas Isabella, ese día sabré que estoy muerto.

Jugo de naranja, huevos con jamón, y parte del desayuno de su mujer y ambos iniciaban la rutina.

Se sintió observaba durante el proceso; rutina y la simple intimidad de dos personas y Bella sabía que eso era lo que él deseaba.

Una hora después la armadura Hugo Boss era puesta frente a ella.

Ocho horas, miles de personas, una ciudad en marcha y toda la locura sobre él.

Lo vio pararse frente al espejo, una mirada indiferente sobre sí mismo y ella en guerra interior para no desmoronarse y ponerse a llorar como una adolescente. Dos meses de luna de miel, escasamente se había separado una hora y de pronto en quince minutos él se iba.

Estaba agitada y se llevó su mano a su pecho y se dio la orden de no desmoronarse frente a él.

- Quiero ir contigo, correr por toda la ciudad y llegar a la oficina y saber que tendremos horas juntos.

Edward volteó y sonrió de manera melancólica.

-Dime que quieres que me quede y me quedo Swan- caminó frente a ella, tomó su barbilla delicadamente y la beso.

-Quédate- dijo en un susurro, no fue sorpresa ver como él se llevaba la mano a la corbata y de manera decidida la arrancó de su camisa- no- lo abrazó- tengo que ceder al hecho de que le perteneces a la ciudad Edward Cullen y a la empresa.

-Yo te pertenezco, el resto me importa un pito ¿quieres que me quede? Me quedo ¿quieres que nos vayamos de aquí y desaparezcamos para no volver? Mañana es tarde nena, dilo y nos largamos ya.

Ella- recompuesta ya- se separó unos centímetros arregló su corbata y dio inició a la rutina de verlo partir cada día.

-¡Ve a trabajar señor Cullen! Yo me quedaré y esperaré.

-Yo hago dinero Bella, tú creas, escribes, soy yo el que realmente no hace nada- tomó sus manos- toda mi vida voy a competir con ese mundo en tú cabeza Isabella, donde yo no estoy, yo vendré aquí y te veré peleando con esas voces en tu mente y de alguna manera seré yo el que estorbe linda.

Si, él ya había sido testigo del mundo casi esquizofrénico de alguien que escribía, él había sentido celos de aquel flujo solitario de palabras y él supo que siempre y para siempre Isabella pertenecía a los miles de personajes que le gritaban en su cabeza.

Frente a ella Sam y dos hombres más recibían órdenes. Edward se negó a contarle que James rondaba y que el enorme edificio era un frontil de cámaras de seguridad y hombres por todas partes, no podía ni imaginar el día en que Isabella y su deseo de caminar y de salir a la ciudad que adoraba se parara frente a él y saliera a buscar los personajes en cada calle y en cada biblioteca…rugía, amaba la ciudad, pero en ese momento la ciudad y James con su impredecible y solitaria cacería era el enemigo.

Se paró a observar su caminar hacia el ascensor, de nuevo él y su gesto de batalla, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de par en par, Isabella con el respirar entre cortado lo vio entrar, él volteó y apretó por unos segundos el botón de cerrar y le dedicó una mirada profunda.

- Piensa en mí Swan, porque yo lo haré.

-Siempre y para siempre, te estaré esperando- levantó su mano en un gesto significativo de pequeña y efímera despedida- pórtate amable, jefe.

Él le guiñó un ojo, prometiéndole que no lo haría….y las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

Joseph y Henry lo esperaban, ambos lo vieron salir del edificio y el auto negro se estacionó frente a ellos, Edward miró hacia arriba.

-No se preocupe señor, ese hombre Seth hizo bien su trabajo, hay cámaras en cada piso y hombres vigilando, además Sam sabe lo que hace.

Esa fue la voz de Joseph. El dueño de todo parpadeó, cada paso desde que salió de su casa hasta el auto en lo único en que pensaba era en su esposa, dejarla sola por horas, estar sin ella por horas. Llevó su mano al pecho por un segundo y creyó que no podía respirar. Dio un vistazo a los hombres frente a él y era como si por primera vez los viera o escuchará realmente las voces de aquellos hombres que lo acompañaban.

El auto emprendió su marcha.

-¿Tienes esposa…?

-Joseph señor- el hombre de profundos ojos negros lo miró por el retrovisor, no se sorprendió que no se acordara de su nombre, pues nunca había cruzado más de cinco palabras con él- no, no tengo, Henry tiene novia, Quill va a casarse pronto y Sam es viudo.

Edward centro su mirada en Joseph y en Henry.

-¿Viudo? _Diablos… ¿en que puto mundo vivo?_

- Sofía, el nombre de su esposa, murió en un accidente de avión hace cuatro años.

Maldijo en su interior, Sam llevaba trabajando seis años con él…_maldito perro insensible ¡y no lo sabías!_

-¿Hijos?

-No, parece que él se negó señor, quería un poco más de estabilidad para comenzar una familia- Henry contestó- cosa de la que se arrepiente cada día.

Y allí la conversación cesó. Edward y su mundo de animal egoísta nunca fue capaz de ver más allá…personas, gente a su alrededor y jamás se esforzó por entender que frente a él existían otros que tenían vidas. Él, con su corazón de piedra, no había sido capaz de comprender.

Darcy había llegado en la mañana y de un maullido feroz y saltó hacia los brazos de Isabella. Como un amante posesivo le hizo saber que no estaba feliz de que ella lo hubiese dejado por meses y de paso intimidó a Rufus que se escondió en la cocina pues el gato aterrador ya era dueño del apartamento.

Carmen en su andar silencioso escuchó a la chica sollozar en la biblioteca.

-¿Le ocurre algo señora?

Si, efectivamente ocurría. La señora Cullen estaba parada en medio de la habitación emocionada hasta las lágrimas mirando el enorme espacio lleno de libros remodelado para su trabajo. Fotos de su familia, madre, padre y amigos, fotos de su boda y sus propios libros, su pequeña mesa de trabajo, un lugar para escribir.

-El chico, Peter estuvo aquí durante días y remodeló el lugar, decía que era su espacio.

Bella asintió levemente, era amada, cobijada y protegida, un mundo donde un dragón y todo un ejército de amigos la hacían sentir como la pequeña joya del reino…el murmullo lejano de su madre _mereces ser amada cariño…lo sabes._

_._

.

-Viene en el ascensor- Stella temblaba como una hoja- ¡mierda! Ese hombre me pone los pelos de punta.

Angela, Lauren y Janet estaban todas en posición.

El timbre sonó y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, algo cambió en el aire, Angie y Lauren se pararon frente a él.

-Buenos días Edward- saludó Angie.

-Damas- sonrió de manera ladeada- Apuesto que me extrañaron- y sin más ni más entró a la enorme oficina.

Las cuatro se miraron y sonrieron, si de alguna manera todas lo extrañaron. Los dos meses de luna de miel del jefe habían sido dos meses de vacaciones trabajando junto a Emmett o Carlisle y de nuevo con la vuelta del presidente la cosa aquella ponía a todas en marcha.

Janet no hizo ningún comentario, por unos segundos miró la puerta y recordó las palabras de Jacob días atrás _"él era mi amigo, lo amaba y lo herí y él respondió como sólo Edward Cullen responde, cuando lo veas Janet verás a un hombre que ha pasado por guerras y la peor de todas fue la que yo comencé…ahora, finalmente estamos en tregua, creo que ahora ambos estamos en paz"_

Janet Krakowsky al igual que Isabella Swan había comenzado a recorrer los caminos de dolor y redención con Jacob Black mes y medio atrás. Al igual que la ahora esposa de Edward Cullen, como Bella, se vio frente al pasado de ambos hombres y de alguna manera la chica hippie y musical reajusto su alma y su corazón para poder soportar la carga que Jacob llevaba.

Desde hacía sólo dos semanas Janet Krakowsky había logrado derrumbar los muros de Jacob Black y ella- quien hablaba hasta por los codos- quedó muda ante el pasado de dos hombres que habían nacido para ser amigos, pero los cuales a punto de sangre y rabia ya no lo eran…

_Decisiones…decisiones…ahora o nunca_ y Janet quien creía en el amor a primera vista fue por el corazón de Jacob y peleando contra la nostalgia y con la testarudez de alguien que siempre tomaba decisiones a puro instinto había comenzado la lucha…

.

.

_**Edward Cullen, presidente de Co ha regresado de su luna de miel ¿su matrimonio lo ha suavizado? Parece que no, a una semana de retomar sus actividades en la enorme industria se anuncia que ésta ha comprado dos prestigiosas empresas Microworld Corporated y Building Enterprises, ambas serán desarticuladas y sus acciones vendidas al doble de su precio.**_

El Time de Nueva York y los demás periódicos de la ciudad hacían eco del regreso de Edward a la presidencia, un regreso que todos esperaban, un regreso que hizo que toda la torre de cristal susurraba, y un regreso que todos temían.

Charlie tomó la noticia de los planes de Bella para quedar embarazada a su usual manera, es decir de manera estoica. Por minutos ambos, padre e hija se quedaron en silencio, ambos se comunicaban de esa manera, tan sólo se paró de la mesa en el enorme apartamento y abrazó a su chica y dijo: _"serán los niños más mimados de este mundo Campanas, nunca me decepcionas…sabes hacer feliz a este viejo lobo"_

Y sin decirle nada a nadie y pidiendo permiso en el hotel donde trabajaba y dejando de lado su terror a caminar la gran manzana fue a comprar el primer juguete de su próximo nieto, sólo una cosa empañaba su felicidad reconcentrada y solitaria: James y su sombra tras los pasos de su hija.

-¿Podrías Edward Cullen quedarte quieto un segundo?- el viejo doctor Green alzó la voz- ¿sabías Bella que cuando era niño había que amarrarlo para que no me destrozara el consultorio?

-Todo va a estar bien cariño.

-¿Cuándo van a llegar los malditos resultados?- caminaba de un lado a otro.

El viejo doctor miraba de soslayo a aquel hombre frente a él, lo observaba de manera analítica y un tanto divertida, toda la familia Cullen eran sus amigos pero aquel chico enorme era todo un desafió.

- No te preocupes Edward- el hombre paró su trasegar por el consultorio, lo vio meter su mano al bolsillo y sacó un cigarrillo- ¡no vas a fumar en mi consultorio! ¡Con un demonio!- pero éste no hizo caso- ¿Cómo demonios haces querida para soportarlo?- se carcajeó- siempre fuera de la ley, ninguno de los dos puede fumar ¡Edward!

El gigante se paró frente al doctor y por primera vez en sus ojos todas las dudas y los miedos se manifestaron en su rostro, Isabella entendió aquella mirada y con tranquilidad habló por él frente al doctor.

-Él cree que es como su madre Steve- alargó su mano hacia él y ella fue apretada con fuerza, el viejo medico parpadeó _oh Lizzy_….- cree que tantos años de consumir harán que algo salga mal, piensa en Mía y en todo lo que la niña sufrió y no quiere que pasemos por eso.

-Yo te comprendo Edward.

-No, no comprendes nada, no comprendes nada- tiró el cigarrillo, agarró una silla y con furia se sentó al lado de Bella- ¿qué pasa si todo sale mal? Tú sabes que soy un puto desastre Steve, ¡demonios! sólo me faltó consumir crack, he bebido como un loco y –dio un puño contra la mesa – me he acostado con cientos de mujeres – por el recodo de su ojo vio a Bella bajar su cabeza- lo siento mi amor, pero es así, puedo pagar la maldita factura de cada cosa, pero mi esposa no y mucho menos un niño ¿todo va a estar bien?

El viejo suspiró, se recostó contra la silla, alzó su ceja y de manera directa y sin miedo le sostuvo la mirada.

-¿Y si todo sale bien Edward Anthony Cullen? No me mientas y no le mientas a Bella, eso es lo que te aterra: que todo salga bien ¡finalmente! –Levantó sus brazos- ¿eso es lo que temes? Lizzy no estaba enferma, era el mal personificado pero era porque su alma estaba vacía, llevas once años sin consumir, cada seis meses te hacía pruebas de enfermedades de trasmisión sexual y estas limpio- adelantó su cuerpo hacia la pareja- me iba a jubilar en dos meses Edward, pero no lo voy a hacer y no lo voy a hacer por ti, te lo debo, es mi promesa, de alguna manera me culpaste por qué crees que no hice lo suficiente por Mía, pero ahora hay esperanza niño, voy a traer ese bebe a este mundo y me fumaré un puro en tu honor, así que deja de joder y cálmate.

A los quince minutos los resultados estaban frente a ellos, la pareja estaba expectante. Por un segundo Edward pensó en que toda su vida había estado en control de todo y allí frente a él y su sangre podría darle una bofetada y burlarse. Las manos del viejo doctor abrieron la carpeta y él como alma que lleva el diablo se levantó de la silla.

-Lo siento nena, no soy tan fuerte- llevó su mano al pomo de la puerta- te espero afuera.

Dos grandes lágrimas cayeron por el rostro de Isabella, no eran de decepción, entendía la actitud y el hecho de que él ponía su miedo en sus manos.

Afuera del hospital y con el aire helado de la ciudad Edward pateó el pavimento, quiso prender otro cigarrillo pero algo lo detuvo _idiota…imbécil…la dejaste sola con todo a sus espaldas, no tienes los huevos bien puestos Edward Cullen, no tienes los malditos huevos bien puestos…esa mujer es más fuerte que tú, ¿aún crees que Isabella Swan tiene espíritu pequeño? Sólo sabes golpear como un maldito loco, pero frente a todo ella siempre será más fuerte…mucho más._

A lo lejos y a los veinte minutos la figura etérea de Bella caminaba hacia él, movía sus caderas de coqueta manera y el cabello largo ondeaba con el viento, su hermoso y discreto vestido se pegaba a su cuerpo, estaba más llena y su rostro se había transformado en el rostro de una hermosa madonna de gesto refinado. Recostado en el Aston Martin se irguió en su estatura, parpadeó de manera inquieta y las aletas de su nariz se dilataron; ella llevaba los resultados en sus manos.

-Lo siento mi amor yo- pero la pequeña mano fue hasta su boca, sus ojos castaños lo miraron de manera profunda.

-Somos perfectos baby, tendrás que soportar mis locas hormonas- lo sintió respirar en su mano- querré sexo contigo las veinticuatros horas del día y tendrás que darme lo que quiero- recostó su cuerpo en contra de él y llevó sus manos a sus hombros- Tú sangre esta limpia, no hay nada malo en ella, las pruebas genéticas resultaron muy bien eres como un niño recién nacido cielo, no hay nada malo ni en ti ni en mi- todo el cuerpo sostenido en sus manos se tensó- ¿cómo alguien va a creer que no vamos a poder tener hermosos niños?

Respiraba como si el oxígeno le faltara, daba gracias a lo que no entendía y a veces no creía que existía. Desde sus ojos marrones y viendo hacia arriba el rostro de Edward era algo contenido y duro, pero la vena en su frente signo de cada sentimiento en su máxima expresión se mostraba fuerte y contundente.

-¿No hay nada malo en mi Bella?- preguntó ocultando una sonrisa pretenciosa.

-No, no hay nada malo en absoluto Edward Cullen- lo abrazó de la cintura- pasé al consultorio del ginecólogo y me quito la pila- lo escuchó resoplar- me dijo que mi cuerpo será un circo loco, los ciclos se van a regular, no vamos a demorar unos cuantos meses y- pero no terminó porque fue levantada del suelo, tomada desde sus nalgas y obligada a que sus piernas rodearan la cintura del hombre que la sostenía, Isabella se carcajeó, tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras que uno de los mechones jugaban sobre su cara- ¿quieres comenzar ahora?

La respuesta vino con un beso profundo y lleno de lujuria sobre el capo del auto, fue un beso interminable y lento….quien dijo que el matrimonio acababa con los besos no conocía le necesidad de Edward por ellos, estaba hambriento de ellos a cada maldito segundo del día.

-Vamonos a casa Bella- enterró su cara en su cuello- ahora.

-Son las diez de la mañana Edward, debes ir a trabajar- enterró sus manos en su cabello.

-Exacto linda, voy a trabajar- se rió sobre su piel- voy a trabajar muy sádicamente sobre tu cuerpo y esperó enormes resultados.

-Jefe mandón.

La sonrisa ladeada no se hizo esperar, risa que fue acompañada con un parpadeó profundo donde sus pupilas parecían dilatarse hasta verse negros.

- "La Máquina" Isabella- dio dos pasos hacia atrás tintineando con sus llaves- tendrá un nuevo significado linda, uno que me va a fascinar- abrió la puerta del auto- ¡vamos mujer es hora de trabajar!

Isabella casi llora, no era por la amenaza directa de sexo desmedido- eso ya lo tenía- era el hecho de que de alguna manera y sin los dramatismo de por medio, él encaraba el giro de tuerca de su vida hacia la conformación de una familia propia.

-¡Si señor!- saltó del auto y de manera patosa caminó hasta el sin despegar su mirada de los ojos de águila al acecho que la seguían- y que Cullen Co se derrumbe.

-Cullen Co no existe Isabella- le hizo un guiño pícaro- no existe.

Durante el trayecto del ascensor hacia el apartamento ambos chocaron contra la pared, en el auto y conduciendo lentamente casi a punto de la infracción él deslizó su mano por su sexo y con la música a alto volumen Isabella gemía de placer, Oh pero el maldito sonreía y no despegaba sus ojos de la carretera. Al llegar al estacionamiento y ella desmadejada sobre el asiento sólo sintió como una fuerza la arrastraba hasta el elevador y allí sin miedo a que las cámaras privadas lo vieran bajó lentamente y le quito sus bragas guardándoselas entre los bolsillos…el timbre que anunciaba la llegada hasta el penthouse interrumpió la premura y una palabra altisonante de maldición ante semejante interrupción fue la respuesta.

Todo era urgencia, dio una patada sobre la puerta y ésta vibró al golpear contra la pared.

-¡Largo!- fue la orden de Edward dada a Carmen quien asustada y sorprendida por que aquel hombre aparecía a esas horas del día- ¡fuera!- Isabella enredada en su cuello le dio una mirada a la mujer y le dijo disculpa. Carmen agarró sus cosas y salió de allí mientras que Rufus ladrada con fuerza- ¡Maldito animal!- en el primer tramo de la escalera se quitaba su corbata y arrojaba su chaqueta de manera furiosa, mientras que Isabella ayudaba con lo demás de manera apresurada.

-No tiene la culpa ángel.

Afuera zapatos y pantalón, se abalanzó sobre el vestido y lo rasgo sin piedad.

-No hablo de Rufus Bella- la levantó y la cargó sobre sus hombros- hablo de mi.

A la media hora la electricidad en la habitación chocaba como pequeñas cargas eléctricas que cargaban el ambiente.

-¡Demonios! ¡Que hermosa eres!- ¿el paisaje? El cuerpo de Isabella sobre él, pero no era su rostro precioso que respiraba caliente sobre su boca…oh no, eran las piernas largas a lado de su cabeza y los tobillos que apretaban sus sienes mientras ella se deslizaba a lo largo de su torso con su lengua húmeda para llegar hasta abajo, hacia su sexo erecto que esperaba por su boca.

Sonidos que retaban el silencio y la cotidianidad. Edward Cullen y un mundo por dirigir; cuando desnudo retaba la rutina del poder y se acercaba a la muerte, Isabella, sus libros oscuros y los sueños de niña perversa, desnuda se acercaba a la esencia misma y al corazón real de las palabras ocultas tras los libros, ambos unidos en matrimonio no habían dejado de entender que en el sexo serían siempre iguales: malos, anárquicos y perversos.

Un sonido húmedo que conjugaba boca y lengua arremolinada en la punta de su pene, los ojos de ella concentrada y juguetones, su vientre que se movía como si éste estuviese en una danza frenética, su cabello en cortina que rozaba su espinilla, los dedos que entraban en ella y que la apretaban y que por momentos hacían que Isabella detuviera su lamer devorador, y dijera su nombre entre cortadamente "Edward" y todo el deseo en cada sílaba. Una mano recorriendo su trasero y delineando cada curva.

-Abre más las piernas nena…déjate caer- Isabella apoyándose en sus rodillas, abrió más su arco que se extendió sobre su cara e hizo que su sexo se abriera gloriosamente y que éste se viera como una pequeña flor que exudaba miel. Dirigió su mirada hacia la boca de su esposo y la visión gloriosa de la lengua que se dirigía hacia su punto más sensible la hizo corcovear y enarcarse

- Eso es tan… ¡Dios!- apretó con fuerzas para volver de nuevo a su verga y hundir su boca en ella.

-Si- fue el susurro de él y el aire de aquella mínima palabra vibró a lo largo de su sexo, hundió su rostro en lo más profundo y mordió la punta de su clítoris, provocando en ella un placer que de inmediato castigó en él sin piedad.

En los movimientos de las lenguas, los dedos y las bocas sobre el sexo de cada uno, ambos estaban rendidos, impotentes y enamorados. El tiempo detenido en aquellos momentos de intimidad y consumación.

- Más rápido Bella- él ordenó- más rápido tu boca carnosa es lo más jodidamente sexy del mundo y mi polla en ella ¡Demonios!- Isabella aumentó el movimiento.

_Me mata cuando habla así_ se carcajeó en su interior.

Él aunó sus dedos al mover de su lengua, la lentitud se había perdido, y todo se volvió salvaje y lleno de premura, por un momento Isabella prestó sus dientes pequeños y rastrillo de manera tierna, logrando un gemido rabioso y una nalgada que en ondas expansivas golpearon en su centro logrando que Isabella perdiera la razón ralentizó el movimiento hasta la desesperación y lo llevó hasta su garganta- ¡Diablos!- golpeó la cama- esto no es malditamente justo Swan, voy a joderte todo el día por hacerme esto.

La boca de Isabella se detuvo, en el cóncavo entre ambos ella lo miró.

-¿Ah si? pues hablando pierdes tiempo Cullen- se limpió los bordes de su boca- ¿te estás suavizando gatito?

Oh…no se dice eso…no se amenaza y se reta, no se burla nadie de alguien como Edward Cullen, en un movimiento rápido él se zafó de apriete y de la presión de su mujer sobre su cuerpo, la tumbo boca abajo, la agarró sus brazos extendiéndolos a lo largo de la cama y tomó sus muñecas.

-¿Recuerdas mi amor que un día te dije que iríamos al infierno por follar como si el mundo se fuera a acabar?- su pecho contra su espalda, sus dientes en su cuello- ¿recuerdas?

-Si, si recuerdo- el peso excitante.

-Pues linda- respiró sobre su oído - el mundo acaba de explotar Swan, el mundo se acaba mi sueño y voy a amarte en mitad del Apocalipsis Bella…siempre.

-Hablas tan bello- gimió-

- Digno de ti chica libros…digno de ti.

Y atacó.

Intimidad desnuda de dos jóvenes esposos, una casa solitaria con un gato caprichoso y un perro divertido y juguetón. El buscar una familia no era solamente el acto devorador de la desnudez era la música y bailar a las siete de la tarde, era el hablar en la mesa de todo y de nada, era reír por cualquier cosa, era fabricar recuerdos para contarles a los niños, era sentarse en silencio y ver el fuego en la chimenea, era hacer planes sobre una nueva casa, era inventar mundos juntos y amarse en el suelo de la cocina, era continuar la luna de miel sin necesidad de Londres, Paris o Río de Janeiro era llegar la medianoche en la oscuridad de una habitación, pegar la frente y mirarse a los ojos esperando que los sueños se cumplan, era amarse en una ciudad demente y cínica y tener fe que en ella algo como un hijo viniera al mundo.

Deslizo su mano por su vientre mientras escuchaba la respiración de Edward sobre su cuello y el abrazo de piernas y brazos la apretaban de manera posesiva y asfixiante…_ven pronto…ven pronto, yo te amo y él te necesita…ven pronto._

.

.

-¡Maldito hijo de …

-¡Edward!- Isabella levantó la voz.

-Déjame despedazarlo, tirar su cadáver al mar y hacer una maldita fiesta Peter- la mesa vibró mientras que él se paraba hacia su amigo y le ponía una mano en el hombro- nadie lo va a extrañar.

Peter bajo la cabeza en derrota, Isabella y él sabían muy bien que no bromeaba, en la fiesta de boda Edward se paró frente a Carlo Di Pietro y lo miró como si fuera una alimaña a la cual había que pisar _no te golpeó porque está es mi boda y porque Isabella te ama, pero nada me haría más feliz Carlo que arrancarte las putas bolas y dárselas a mi perro_.

- Yo lo extrañaría Edward, yo lo extrañaría y mucho- llevó su mano hacia la de Edward y la otra la extendió hacia su amiga- no importa chicos, no estoy triste o desanimado, no todas las historia de amor son como la de dos personas que conozco, no todos tienen el valor, no todos nacemos para princesas rescatadas de crueles dragones- dio una mirada divertida al gigante detrás de él- es hora de sacar a mi yo verdadero- Isabella ahogó un gemido, cuatro años conociendo a su amigo y sabía que se preparaba para colocarse su naricilla roja de payaso y así ocultar su dolor- seré una puta divertida y saldré a cazar pollitos tiernos para mi diversión ¡seré libre como el viento!- pero su voz se rompió, se paró de la mesa y corrió hacia la nevera para sacar su odioso helado de vainilla- seré la tía gorda y promiscua de tus hijos Bella- lo dijo mientras se embutía una cucharada de helado, mas una mano enorme le quitó el helado de la mano, lo arrastró hacia la habitación- ¿qué haces Edward?- Bella lo seguía.

-Un día hace casi un año, un chico aparentemente débil se enfrentó a un animal furioso que le hubiese podido destrozar la cara ¿recuerdas? Ese día aquel chico- agarró unos zapatos y se lo puso enfrente- ¡Póntelos!

-¿Qué haces ángel?- Bella repetía la pregunta mientras veía a su esposo revolcar el closet de su amigo y sacar un abrigo.

-Ese día aquel chico le dijo a ese idiota que todo estaría bien, que contaba con él para todo, durante meses- le quitó la bata color rosa que Peter tenía- ese chico valiente aguantó mi mierda, mi autocompasión, aguantó mi grosería y mis silencios y nunca dejó de decirme que ella volvería- Isabella se recostó contra el marco de la puerta, unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas- fue mi amigo a pesar de que yo me portaba como un cretino y nunca dejó de desistir ¡brazos arriba Peter Sullivan!- su voz era dura y monocorde- ¿vas a obedecerme niña?- se abalanzó hacia él haciendo saltar al flaco muchacho.

Peter parpadeaba, sonreía entre la ternura y el horror.

-¿Puedo negarme Edward?

-No.

-Me das miedo- Soltó la carcajada- ¿Me llevarás camino a la perdición?

-Voy a ser tu amigo Peter, así como lo fuiste un día, voy a llevarte a un lugar que conozco- así es, el perverso hombre de la noche conocía lugares que ni siquiera Peter Sullivan sabia, el chico volteó a mirar a Bella quien también estaba aterrada…perversión y lugares ocultos de aquel Edward sin moral y restricciones- voy a emborracharte- lo arrastró fuera de la habitación.

-Edward Cullen- Isabella contuvo una risa- es un niño, no está acostumbrado a tus mundos perversos- un beso sofocante selló su boca.

- Mis mundos perversos son divertidos nena- se acercó a su oído- lo sabes, los conoces.

-Por eso me da miedo.

-Nunca te has quejado- tomó su cabello y mordía su labio inferior- Sam y los demás te llevaran a casa- volteó y miró al chico que hiperventilaba, estaba mareado, aquel hombre lo arrollaba como una turba furiosa, no le daba tiempo para la melancolía o el duelo ante el hecho de que mañana a esa misma hora Carlo Di Pietro estaría casado, estaba en medio del huracán Cullen y se sentía aterrado e incitado ante eso seguramente _Isi vive así toda su vida… ¡es agotador!_ - ¿listo Peter?- el chico no respondió- ¿Listo?- eso fue una orden marcial.

-¡Si señor!- caminó lentamente ¡Qué diablos! La decepción seguiría allí, mañana, dentro de una semana, meses y quizás años la soledad y el dolor estarían con él. Probablemente se hundiría en la cacería incesante de gente solitaria que buscaba un lugar, un hogar y una piel para ocultarse, quizás se mentiría en el acto del sexo anónimo que hace que todos se vuelvan cínicos, indiferentes y suicidas, pero esta noche y de la mano de su mejor amigo, un hombre endemoniado que caminaba entre el amor y la maldad, iría a recorrer la ciudad. Se permitiría ser cuidado por Edward Cullen, tal cual…los caminos de la amistad y sus extraños e intrincados recovecos. Dio una mirada a su amiga antes de salir _¡Dios soy amado por estos dos seres! ¡Que maldita suerte!_ – Oye- tomó a su amigo del brazo- no me quejaría si tu hermano y tu cuñado vienen- lo dijo como broma, pero casi grita cuando vio sacar su celular- ¡Socorro Bella!

Ella se carcajeaba viendo a Edward hablar con su hermano y cuñado; ambos una noche de viernes, salían como locos de sus casas ante la convocación a la oscuridad y a hundirse en la noche de Nueva York.

Bella sostenida de las solapas del abrigo y con los tres autos de guardia se aferraba fuerte.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti, eres el mejor amigo que él- y señaló a Peter quien babeaba frente a Sam y los demás- hubiese podido tener, es el amigo que tú mereces- se levantó de puntillas y beso su barbilla- ¿Cuándo me llevarás a esos lugares Cullen?

-¡Con un demonio no! – La tomo de su cintura- no lo llevaré a sitios terribles nena, ni a él ni a Jasper ni a Emmett, no deseo volver allí ¡nunca más! Sería demasiado para todos, quiero mantenerlos alejados de todo eso, aún pueden decir que a pesar de ser hombres adultos conservan algo de inocencia Swan.

-¿Terribles?

-No tienes la menor idea- Edward pudo entender que ella tenía la curiosidad de escritora que excitaba su cabeza- no necesito llevarte allí nena, yo te daré suficiente material para miles de libros, miles.

Un beso de despedida, los autos partieron a la noche y desde lejos unos ojos azules inyectados en sangre observaban desde la oscuridad a una mujer que no le pertenecía y que caminaba segura, sin el miedo patoso en cada paso.

Aquella no era la Isabella niña, la que no entendía el poder de su cuerpo, esa era una Bella segura y radiante que sabía muy bien como florecía y que conocía muy bien el poder de su cuerpo.

_Puta…disfruta maldita perra, tú y tu coño húmedo y podrido burlándose de mí_…Y un sollozo se atoró en su garganta _¡perra! ¡Te amo maldita!_

Y escondido en la noche James corría esperando, aguantando la respiración…contando los segundos.

.

.

.

**Bueno chicas, dije que habría una sorpresa tras casi un mes de silencio, después de éste sigue otro capítulo, pues ambos son un abrebocas para el siguiente que vendrá más pronto de lo que piensan.**

**Ámenme o déjenme dejar comentarios es casi tan bueno como saber que Edward Cullen es amigo de hierro y que siempre estará en las buenas y en las malas.**


	70. Chapter 70 Amigos, amantes, enemigos

**La obra Crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer.**

**Hola y aquí continuamos, gracias por seguir niñas, todas son maravillosas.**

**Bathory mi beta adorada ¡estremeces mi mundo linda!**

**EL LÍMITE DEL CAOS**

**Amigos, amantes, enemigos.**

**Música:**

**Relax: Frankie goes to Hollywood.**

"**Un bel di vedremo: María Callas.**

**Inside the fire: Disturbed.**

Después de Jacob, Edward Cullen no había vuelto a tener amigos, como animal solitario y arrogante creyó que tenerlos era una pérdida de tiempo, no deseaba volver a ese punto donde tener amigos era depender de ellos. En la universidad muchos desearon acercársele, lo hicieron por su enigmática presencia, por su dinero, por su perversión, porque de su mano él podría llevarlos a los caminos más oscuros y los alejaría del mundo de "niños buenos" blancos y americanos que todos los chicos Yale llevaban encima, pero él de malvada manera los alejaba; con un gruñido, con una palabra contundente o simplemente les daba algo de la oscuridad en la que él vivía y al día siguiente aquellos le huían como a la peste, él sólo atinaba a burlarse de cada uno.

Emmett, como su hermano menor y con el corazón bondadoso y dulce siempre estuvo allí para él, siempre deseoso de que en algún momento su hermano mayor cerrara las compuertas de odio y se abriera ante él, pero nunca lo hizo. Con Jasper, quien se ganó su confianza a pulso, casi llegó a enfrentamientos físicos en los primero meses de conocerse, pues el novio y futuro esposo de Alice en su sequedad y silencio era quizás el único que tenía las agallas de enfrentársele.

Para el joven Whitlock tampoco fue fácil, aún recordaba como los primeros acercamientos a la familia de Cullen fueron difíciles porque siempre se encontraba con los ojos verdes aterradores del todo poderoso y como éste lo escrutaba a cada segundo y como también -sin miramientos y falta de vergüenza- Edward lo mandó a investigar provocando en el chico de Texas tal furia que lo enfrentó y le reclamó ante todos. La misma Alice se metió entre ambos evitando una golpiza que no sólo haría que los dos hombres enormes se lastimaran sino que también la lastimaran a ella. Al final, la pequeña benjamina se enfrentó a su hermano mayor diciéndole que si seguía con su estúpida cacería de brujas ella -con sus un metro cincuenta y cinco de estatura- le arrancaría los ojos si no dejaba de mirar a Jasper como si éste fuese un insecto.

Finalmente Edward se rindió ante las evidencias, se dio cuenta que Jasper no sólo amaba a su hermana sino que éste era un hombre de decisiones rápidas, de temperamento de hierro y leal hasta la muerte, pero de ahí a ser amigos, eso no. El señor del hielo, contaminado de rabia, no permitía que Jasper derribara sus muros y el inteligente Jasper no se molestó, entendía que su cuñado era un hombre desconfiado y que no estaba preparado aún para los compromisos de la amistad.

Entonces llegó Peter Sullivan, un chico gay, que sin miedo se adentró en el corazón de la tormenta, que fue el único que sabía lo que ocurría entre Isabella y él, que fue capaz de aceptar que aquel le provocaba terror y que si quería, podría destrozarlo. Un chico tan diferente que fue capaz de entender que aquel era un hombre que necesitaba con desesperación alguien que no lo juzgara.

Al ojo común, Peter y Edward eran dos personas diametralmente opuestas pero en la profundidad del ser ellos dos compartían una dolorosa realidad: habían vivido su vida siendo juzgados por todos. Esa era la fuerza que había cimentado la amistad de ambos, una amistad que nadie había creído posible, pero que sin embargo se construyó en la rabia de uno y en la admiración casi literaria del otro.

Aquella noche Emmett y Jasper fueron de primera mano de cómo lo imposible se veía ante sus ojos: Edward Cullen era amigo de alguien.

Además, que de alguna manera ellos -hombres muy jóvenes, Jasper veintiocho y Emmett veintiséis- volvían un poco a esa época donde estar soltero era estar en lugares oscuros y beber una cerveza despreocupadamente. Ahora, los tres habían sido aceptados en la cofradía "el mundo oscuro de Edward Cullen" y sin vocalizarlo estaban impresionados por eso.

_¡Diablos!_ pensó Emmett, _soy un inocentón estúpido. _

Jasper, con sus ojos azules, sólo atinó a observar, sabía muy bien que aquel lugar donde se escuchaba música a todo volumen y se veía gente que sólo en la noche de un Nueva York salvaje salía, no era realmente uno de los lugares en donde su cuñado durante años ejerció su dominio. Ese Nueva York pervertidamente extremo no entraba en la salida nocturna, sólo él y Sam Northon sabían cuales fueron aquellos lugares y así se quedaría.

-Todos creen que ustedes tres son mis amantes- dijo un Peter un poco borracho- me envidian- se río de manera melancólica- ¡Dios! me encanta esa canción _Relax _yo la cantaba en mi habitación a todo pulmón, creo que fue cuando mi padre supo que su hijo único no sería el gran matón del ejercito- se acercó a Edward- mi viejo no entendía como es que yo le pedía una camisa marca Versace para mi cumpleaños número doce y un pantalón de costuras perfectas- los tres hombres lo miraron en silencio- no entendía porque yo llegaba con un ojo morado y porque en realidad gritaba cuando veía un balón de fútbol.

-Yo habría sido tu amigo Peter- un Emmett sonriente y con ojos dulces habló.

-Tengo un tío homosexual Peter, toda mi familia lo ama, siempre se aparecía en casa con grandes regalos- la voz texana de Jasper contó divertido- siempre le traía a Rose camiones y juegos mecánicos, sabía muy bien que mi hermana odiaba las muñecas, yo habría sido tú amigo.

Peter se carcajeó, pero al segundo parpadeó frenéticamente y miró hacia Jasper.

-Oh no, yo me habría enamorado de ti, eso hubiese sido una tragedia, me hubiese pasado enamorado en toda la preparatoria y te habría escrito poemas para que después rompieras mi corazón cuando te viera de la mano con una chica en los pasillos, gracias a Dios no te conocí, me ahorré un amor doliente de adolescente. Creo que me enamoré de todo el equipo de natación y de fútbol de mi escuela- se llevó las manos a su cara- ¡mierda! Como envidiaba a las porristas- volteó hacia Edward-¿habría sido mi amigo Edward?

-No- su contestación fue rotunda- yo no era amigo de nadie- le guiñó un ojo- te salvaste de mi.

-Quizás me habrías salvado de las golpizas en los baños- los tres hombres se removieron en sus sillas- los habrías matado a todos.

-Exactamente Peter- se recostó en su silla, dio una mirada al lugar y sonrió- no fui un buen chico.

-Ahora lo eres.

-¡Ja! – Emmett llamado a la diversión y a la burla- ahora es _baby_- todos rieron menos el implicado- me fascina estar casado chicos, estar de cacería en estos lugares es tremendamente solitario- los ojos verdes del hermano se quedaron mirándolo- lo siento hermano.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí Edward?- espetó Peter- ¿crees que lo necesito? ¿Crees que no habrá mañana para mí? ¿Olvidaste tú?

Ambos cruzaron miradas, una sonrisa ladeada y dura que estremeció a Peter y a la cual tanto Emmet como Jasper esperaban, pues en aquella pregunta pequeña y quizás en la respuesta estaba parte del alma enfurruñada y hosca de Edward.

-No olvidaba una mierda- se llevó la botella de cerveza a la boca- pero siempre volvía.

-Entonces sácame de aquí- los tres hombres frente a él se miraron- no necesito esto Edward, sólo quiero a mis amigos, vamos a otra parte, quiero escuchar música cursi y estúpida ¡hablen! Llevamos una hora en este lugar y sólo yo he hablado como una cacatúa, no quiero hablar, son hermanos y amigos, quiero escuchar como hablan hombres como ustedes, no lo he sabido nunca, sácame de aquí Edward, por favor- en medio segundo el gigante se paró de la mesa seguido por los tres hombres- gracias, gracias Eddie.

Lo escuchó gruñir por lo bajo.

-¡Mi vida peligra!

- Le gusta que le digan baby, Peter- Emmett agarró el brazo del muchacho mientras, en vano, trataba de esquivar el golpe a la cabeza que le daba Edward- Y por favor ¡cambia la cara! ese ex novio tuyo no se lo merece, es un imbécil, un verdadero idiota.

Mientras salían del lugar, el hermano menor dio un vistazo final al recinto, respiró aliviado y dio gracias a Dios de que jamás Edward le hubiese abierto las puertas de su mundo, quizás nunca habría estado preparado para eso.

En el auto Peter sentado al lado de Jasper preguntó de manera risueña.

-¿Me habrías llevado a la fiesta de preparatoria Jasper si hubieses sido mi amigo?- se rió de la pequeña broma, pero cuando los ojos azules lo miraron de manera retadora, la risa se fue de su rostro- ¡Dios! ¿En serio?- y en aquella mirada recia de hombre duro de Texas Peter Sullivan entendió que no era él quien siempre fue diferente, supo que sólo había vivido entre gente equivocada- ¿Dónde estuvieron todos cuando yo crecía? – fijó su mirada en el espejo retrovisor del auto- bueno al menos hoy no te mandaré la mano al trasero Jasper, hoy mis manos se van a comportar , hoy sólo soy uno más, sólo uno más.

-Ahora estamos aquí y eso es lo que cuenta- sentenció Edward con voz dura. Peter se quedó mudo y al borde de las lágrimas al comprender en su totalidad las aparentes secas palabras con que el marido de su Isa había terminado la conversación.

¿Quién lo diría? Dos personas en dos partes opuestas del espectro y que gracias a Isabella Swan se habían encontrado en el momento justo, ambos tan diferentes y ambos tan unidos por lo mismo: la necesidad de estar frente a alguien que fuese capaz de mirarlo a la cara y saber que –al igual que él- era un hombre necesitado de amistad.

.

.

-No me mires así donna- Carlo se arreglaba la corbata- no lo soporto.

-No digo nada cariño- Isabella sentada frente a su amigo en la sacristía de iglesia en la pequeña Italia, sólo atinaba a ayudar a Carlo para su boda.

Toda la enorme y ruidosa familia Di Pietro salió sin vergüenza a las afueras de la iglesia cuando vieron llegar los autos y a la amiga de Carlo acompañada de siete hombres, uno de ellos Edward Cullen, su esposo.

La abuela de la familia quien se había negado a aprender ingles y con más de ochenta años dijo en rudo italiano y con sus manos al aire:

_Che__uomo meraviglioso__! __trenta__anni più giovane__e violato__, __non__rimorso__o vergogna__, __anche se l'inferno__condannare__, __Mamma Mia__.*_

Carlo corrió hasta los autos, necesitaba abrazar a su amiga, pero el muro de casi dos metros de Edward le salió al paso.

-No me agradas, ella es tu amiga y te ama aunque eres un idiota que no la mereces, espero que en algún momento seas un hombre Carlo di Pietro y enfrentes quien eres- volteó y le dio un beso furioso frente a todos- estás demasiado hermosa Isabella- la abuela gritó de nuevo _Mamma mía...mamma mía _– vendré por ti cuando esta farsa termine- volvió a Carlo- espero que seas muy infeliz- en dos sancadas y haciendo un ruido infernal con el motor del Vanquish se aprestó a irse no sin antes dar dos vueltas alrededor del chico italiano y dedicarle una mirada de rabia.

-Disculpalo Carlo- Isabella tomó su brazo- es que ama a Peter esa es su manera de decirlo, el ama así, salvajemente.

Carlo apretó con fuerza el brazo que se le ofrecía como consuelo, miró la calle por donde los autos de Edward Cullen habían dejado huella y bajó la cabeza.

-Lo envidio, nunca ha tenido miedo.

Isabella calló, los miedos de Edward Cullen sólo él y ella los sabían, no tenía porque comentarlos con nadie, quizo decirle a Carlo que trás aquella mascara existía alguien diferente y vulnerable, mascara que Peter fue capaz de entrever y comprender, pero no lo diría, sólo quien amaba a Edward lo sabría.

Las mujeres más jovenes se avalanzaron hacia Bella y como tipicas italianas la acorralaron a preguntas.

-Tienes las caderas muy estrechas donna- dijo la madre de Carlo- una mujer no puede tener caderas estrechas y mucho menos cuando estas casada con ese adonis, no es bueno ¿como tendrás bambinos?- Carlo miró con cara de disculpas a Isabella, ésta sonrió y sólo atinó a no marearse frente aquella tribu de mujeres ardientes y de hombres robustos que exudaban testosterona, en algún momento miró a Carlo y entendió lo dificil que era vivir allí.

Bella se levantó de su asiento, la tela de su hermoso vestido color salmón rozó su piel y los zapatos altos hicieron un mínimo sonido al acercarse al chico quien luchaba con furia con la corbata que lo asfixiaba.

-No tenías porque venir Bella, Peter es más amigo tuyo que yo preciosa- los suaves y tiernos ojos de Carlo le dedicaron una mirada larga a su amiga.

-Tenía Carlo, además tú eres mi amigo también, y yo estoy donde mis amigos me necesiten, eso me lo enseñó la diva- ambos rieron al recordar al chico flacucho que amaban y que siempre estuvo allí con su mundo de campanas, discursos picantes y discursos melancólicos.

-¿Eres feliz donna? ¿Con ese hombre atormentado que tienes por esposo?

-Soy muy feliz- palmeó sus hombros con ternura- muy feliz.

-Es un hombre con suerte ¿te da lo que mereces? Porque una mujer como tú cariño merece flores, besos, ternura, así se trata a una dama.

Isabella levantó su rostro hacia el chico no tan alto, pero increíblemente fuerte que tenía frente a ella, sonrió recordando como desde la primera noche en el apartamento como esposos y después de la seis de la tarde al llegar Edward del trabajo se apareció frente a ella con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas y una pequeña caja de chocolates, aún sonreía recordando a aquel hombre que venía de un día brutal de trabajo y que Angie a las tres horas de él haber pisado el edificio llamó pidiendo auxilio para que ella con su voz lo tranquilizara pues él enfurruñado gritó que nada estaba bien, ese ogro parado frente a ella con sus flores y una mirada dulce le dijo:

_Pensé todo el día ti Bella, no me gusta estar tantas horas lejos, es la primera y última vez que paso un día así, de ahora en adelante vendré a almorzar contigo y me importa un pito que Cullen Co se derrumbe a esa hora._

- Es maravilloso Carlo, lo intenta cada día.

-Lo debe hacer una chica como tú es un regalo para alguien como él- tomó sus manos y besó con dulzura cada una de ellas.

Bella medía cada uno de los gestos de Carlo, su ceño fruncido, sus ojos entrecerrados, el que durante una hora no lo vio sonreír, la mirada compulsiva hacia la puerta.

-Tu familia es enorme Carlo, hermanos, padres, abuelos, son una enorme tribu.

-Ruidosos, mi abuela es la peor de todos, habla todo el día- sonrió por primera vez- creo que desea a tu hombre, lo gritó delante de todos.

-Te aman Carlo- tomó su rostro entre sus manos- no los decepcionaras cariño, di la verdad, estas a tiempo, te evitaras sufrir, evitaras que la chica sufra y que todos lo hagan, decir la verdad te libera Carlo.

Carlo se alejó dos pasos.

-¿Peter? ¿Cómo está?

-Tú sabes.

-No quise hacerle daño Bella, no he querido nunca hacerle daño a nadie- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Pero al final lo hiciste, has lastimado a la única persona que te ha aceptado tan cual es, a quien estuvo contigo durante cuatro años, a la que esperaba en silencio que algún día tuvieras el coraje para decirlo todo- Carlo rehuía la mirada inquisitiva de Isabella, él la conocía, sabía que ella se le enfrentaría como siempre lo hacía- algún día Peter olvidará, quizás sus heridas sanen ¿y tú? Viviendo una vida de mentiras al final sólo tú perderás.

- No todos somos como tu Bella, que puedes tomar decisiones radicales en la vida, hay gente como yo que siempre se queda a mitad del camino- la voz de su madre lo llamaba, la ceremonia iba a comenzar, alzó su cara y limpió sus lágrimas- no todos somos como tú.

- Sólo hazlo Carlo- tomó su brazo- mira la carretera, es enorme e interminable, dices: lo tengo que hacer, porque es mi vida y de nadie más, no es cuestión de fuerza, es cuestión de voluntad, te lanzas y sigues, quizás en algún momento la carretera Carlo di Pietro te enseñe que hacer las cosas sin pensar en nadie hacen que siempre vuelvas a casa siendo mejor, siendo tú, al final a la única persona a la cual debes rendirle cuentas es a ti mismo- Bella gimió, no era su madre la que hablaba allí, era ella quien finalmente tenía su propio y anárquico discurso.

La madre de Carlo apareció los ojos azules de la matrona se quedaron mirando de manera larga.

-¿Bambino?

Carlo bajo la cabeza, caminó hacia su madre y beso su frente, la tomó del brazo y caminó con ella hasta la entrada del altar. Bella en silencio se sentó en un pequeño rincón esperando que la ceremonia empezara, escuchó el murmullo detrás de su espalda de todas aquellas madonnas italianas que no aprobaban su delgadez atlética _caderas estrechas… ¿cómo tendrá bebes? _

Carlo se hizo al lado de su padre y hermanos que esperaban a que la novia apareciera, éste sólo miraba el suelo y de vez en cuando le dedicaba una mirada a su amiga que le sonreía de manera afectuosa, él le dio las gracias por acompañarlo, con ella a su lado se sentía menos solo y perdido. La música comenzó a sonar, las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron para dar paso a una novia con el vestido más exagerado que Isabella nunca había visto en su vida, la chica era una morena regordeta que sonreía a cada paso y temblaba insegura. Todos veían a la novia y Carlo la miraba a ella y a la puerta. Recordó a la última boda que había asistido: a la de Bella y en su memoria veía el rostro de felicidad de Edward Cullen, todo un futuro estaba frente a sus ojos, seguramente el rostro de él no era el mismo, no expresaba lo mismo y no sentía lo mismo, el gigante corporativo no veía la hora de unir su vida a la mujer que amaba, mientras tanto él sólo quería escapar de allí.

Dio un vistazo a toda aquella tribu de casi cincuenta personas que era su familia, todos murmuraban, los niños pequeños lloraban, todos ellos cumpliendo la tradición, todos ellos atrapados en sus vidas, felices, pero cumpliendo el círculo agobiante de familia, por un segundo se llevó sus manos a la corbata, maldijo en voz baja, la chica se acercaba hacia él, Carlo fue hacia los ojos de su amiga quien lo miraba de manera profunda, sin pestañear, ella esperaba…miraba por lo bajo, Carlo volvió hacia atrás, el sacerdote, su madre sentada en primera fila, la abuela loca que se negaba a aprender inglés después de casi cincuenta años de vivir en Nueva York, los machos de sus hermanos, gordos y con las vidas hechas sólo esperando embarazar a sus esposas y sus hermanas hablando de caderas estrechas y de tener hijos como si no existiera nada más. La chica frente a él, la pobre niña virgen que seguramente soñaba con una romántica noche en manos de todo un macho italiano ¡Dios! sólo se había acostado con tres mujeres en su vida y todas habían sido una decepción.

El aire le faltaba, volvió a llevarse las manos al cuello, vio a Isabella pararse y caminar hacia la puerta _sólo mira la carretera _¡cómo la admiró aquel día cuando la vio partir en su ducatti negra! Y allí estaba de nuevo aquella niña que le enseñó a todos, hasta a un animal violento como Edward Cullen que sólo ella era dueña de su destino. Se estremeció, resopló con fuerza, miró a su madre, dos lágrimas cayeron por su rostro y sonrió.

-No puedo hacerlo- susurró- no puedo hacerlo- dijo más alto, la chica llegó hasta él- no puedo hacerlo- lo dijo tan alto que la voz viajó por todas partes, cientos de ojos se quedaron mirándolo- lo siento Anna- la besó en la mejilla- algún día vas a darme las gracias, algún día pequeña tendrás tu fiesta y tu boda- Anna estaba paralizada- con alguien que piense que eres lo mejor que le ha ocurrido en su existencia y que no vea la hora de llevarte lejos y besarte como tú te lo mereces, no soy el hombre de tú vida- volvió a besarla en su mejilla, la chica comenzó a llorar, el padre de Carlo se acercó:

-Carlo quello che succede qui?*- levantó la voz de fuerte baritono.

El muchacho miró a todos, se terminó de arrancar la corbata, Isabella a lo lejos sonreía orgullosa.

-Cosa succede padre? Devo essere un vero uomo*- fue hasta su madre y beso su frente y hasta su abuela quien ya se prestaba a gritar en italiano-Ti voglio bene mamma, lo sai che ti amo, non posso sposarmi, non posso*- y frente a todos, frente a las voces que se levantaban, a la chica que chillaba y a la abuela que gritaba, Carlo di Pietro caminó resuelto hasta donde Bella lo esperaba.

-¡Carlo! – grito la madre, él se paralizó un momento- ¿es lo que yo siempre he pensado bambino?- la mujer se estremeció.

Él volteó.

-Si mamma, así es- y corrió hacia Bella- vamonos de aqui cara mía, vamos a la carretera- Isabella agarró la mano del chico y ambos corrieron hacia los autos Cullen que lo esperaban a las afueras de la iglesia.

Sam vio a la esposa de su jefe, ésta traía una sonrisa y una cara divertida, ella con la mano le dijo que abriera las puertas del auto, instanteneamente las puertas se abrieron, los autos zumbaron y Bella daba un grito de batalla.

-¡Si señor!- abrazó a su amigo Carlo quien estaba palido y temblaba- no te preocupes cariño ¡Dios! ¿Vamos donde Peter?- el chico asintió, sudaba y exalaba profusamente- Sam, llevame donde mi Peter- vas a ver cariño, no te arrepentiras- estaba emocionada, quizás si tenían suerte, le daría a su amigo el final soñado- vamonos- los autos partieron, Carlo se hundió en las sillas de fino cuero del aston Martin, estaba aterrado, pero aún así y por primera vez desde que descubrió que era homosexual se sintió libre.

-¡Diablos Bella! Tengo mucho miedo cara.

La mano calida de Isabella lo apretó fuertemente.

-No te preocupes cariño, yo estoy contigo, estoy muy orgullosa de ti, mucho.

-¿Tú esposo no me va a cortar los testículos? Porque sueña con eso.

Isabella soltó la carcajada.

-No, te salvaste Carlo, te salvaste.

Literalemente Peter Sullivan odiaba a Edward Cullen ¡ese animal! Se juró por todos los dioses que no volvería a salir con aquel y con su hermano y cuñado, mientras que los tres hombres parecían chicos frescos después de dos botellas de vino y varias cervezas él parecía una puta loca después de una noche de diez clientes.

Se miró al espejo, gritó cuando vio las grandes ojeras que surcaban sus ojos _no, por favor, por todos los jodidos dioses que no haya llorado como una chica tonta frente a esos tres ¡mi dignidad por el suelo! _ Recordó como fue llevado por su amigo a rastras y cómo este lo llevó a la cama y Peter golpeando sus puños contra la cama se carcajeaba.

-¿Quien diría que te tendría aquí a mi disposición? – levantó la cabeza y se encontró con el ogro vestido de oscuro que lo observaba de manera profunda- ¡eres tan asquerosamente heterosexual! ¿Sabias?- movía sus manos de manera circular- ¿sabias que ser gay en el siglo XXI es lo que se impone? – trató de pararse del suelo, pero el alcohol lo abrumó, por un momento creyó que caería al suelo, pero unos brazos fuertes lo sostuvieron- mi caballero armado.

-Sólo quiero que te sientas mejor Peter- lo llevó de nuevo a la cama- quiero agradecerte todo- hubo un silencio entre los dos. Un gesto contrariado y hosco se dibujo en la cara del presidente de Cullen Co- hoy intenté ser tu amigo.

-Lo eres.

-No soy bueno en eso, Emmett es maravilloso, yo no, durante un año siempre hablé contigo porque era yo el que sufría, pero yo quería saber si soy bueno escuchando a los otros sin que mi egoismo dramático terminara en ser siempre el maldito centro.

-Eres buen amigo chico rudo, tu hermano y el divino de tu cuñado lo saben- intentó quitarse los zapatos, pero no fue capaz- ¿me ayudas por favor? – Edward caminó y le ayudó a quitarse cada uno, la mano de Peter tocó su hombro- ¿Crees que algún día yo tendré a alguien que me quite cada noche mis zapatos Eddie?

Edward endureció las mandibulas, ser amigo, ese era el momento, sin miedo a perder su fuerza, teniendo en cuenta lo que Isabella le había enseñado, tomando ejemplo de Emmett Cullen: a veces la hombría era cuestión de estar, acompañar y no tener miedo a ser humano.

-Lo mereces Peter.

El chico se acercó a su oído.

-¿Me compraras un sex toy? Porque yo te amaría de por vida, un tipo grandote que no hablara nada, que no tuviera una tonta familia italiana y que al final del día me dijera lo hermoso y sexy que soy, que me mintiera y me dijera que nunca se va a ir- tiró su cabeza hacia atras cayendo en la almohada- ¡soy un idiota!

Un rugido de impaciencia tronó por toda la habitación, Peter abrió los ojos y vio a Edward Cullen frente a él con aquellos ojos verdes casi negros y con un rictus extraño en su cara y en su boca.

-No lo eres ¡maldita sea Peter! ¿quien soportó que lo jodieran en su escuela? Y ¿soportó que lo golpearan todos esos cretinos en unos casilleros?

-¿Yo?- Peter parpadeó.

-¿Quien se paró frente a un padre y le dijo que no estaría nunca en el ejercito porque quería estudiar literatura?

-Peter Sullivan.

-Asi es ¿quien golpeó a un idiota redomado un día, un estúpido perdedor que siempre ha sabido que de un sólo golpe puede acabar con quien se le ponga enfrente porque su único argumento y su única defenza son sus puños?

-¡Yo! El mejor día de mi vida- levantó sus brazos a imitación boxeo- fui todo un hombre.

-Exacto ¿eres idiota?

-No.

-¿Eres débil?

-No, nunca lo he sido.

-Entonces, cierra tu maldita boca y deja de creer que no mereces nada.

El chico respiró fuertemente, abrió sus ojos marrones y resopló.

- ¡Mierda! Me das miedo Cullen- se carcajeó- eres un loco psicopata- recostó su cabeza en la almohada mientras veía a Edward tomar sus llaves para irse- apaga la luz Eddie, por favor- todo quedó a oscuras- gracias- lo escuchó caminar y cerrar la puerta- si, el mejor día de mi vida, el mejor.

_Dios mio voy a engordar como un vieja cantante de opera _pensaba Peter mientras se sentaba frente a su t.v y volvía a ver por millonesima vez _Cuando Harry conoce a Sally _estaba en ese punto en que se sabía todas las maravillosas frases de aquella cinta, con la boca repleta de galletas y un vaso de leche Peter Sullivan repetía la frase que el personaje de Billy Cristal le decía a una muy rubia Meg Ryan :

"_Cuando compro un libro nuevo, siempre leo la última página primero. Así, si me muero antes de terminarlo sé cómo acaba. Eso, amiga, es un lado sombrío" _ Peter sonrió ante semejante verdad, siempre leía la última página de un libro antes de comenzarlo, porque si, porque aquello era verdad: él tenía un lado sombrío y aquel día estaba a punto de suicidarse comiendo chocolate hasta reventar, suspiró, en ese momento Carlo se estaba casando y él sólo subía de peso, _en unos meses seré la tía gorda y patética _se juró que no lloraría, juró que nunca más nombraría a su ex novio, se juró que iría a un gimnasio y allí conseguiría un chico cero grasas y al final del sexo solitario le diría a aquel que Peter Sullivan era un espíritu libre que no se ataba a nada y en ese momento una nueva frase apareció:

"_El asunto de la "vida en soltero". Conoces a alguien. Van a almorzar. Deciden que se gustan lo suficiente para salir a la cena. Van a bailar. Haces la gran jugada del hombre blanco. Van a la casa de ella, se acuestan y en cuanto terminas ¿sabes qué se te cruza por la mente? ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que estar acostado aquí y abrazarla antes de ir a casa? ¿30 segundos son suficientes?"_

¡Dios! él sería de aquellos, durmiendo en una cama con un extraño siendo el que se quiere largar, peor aun siendo al que siempre quieren dejar. Se levantó furioso, sacó la película y la tiró a la basura. En el recorrido de la cocina hacia la biblioteca para sacar un buen libro para leer, la puerta resonó con fuerza, parpadeó ¡No! ¡Ahora no, por favor! No estaba para nadie, para nadie, pero lo golpes en la puerta continuaron y de pronto la voz de Carlo di Pietro:

-Soy yo Carlo, no me case, no fui capaz- al otro lado el chico italiano pegaba su cabeza a la puerta- no fui capaz.

Bella en silencio esperaba que la puerta se abriera, puso la mano sobre el hombro del chico y le dio una palmada de aliento.

Al otro lado Peter estaba helado como una roca, miraba fijamente la puerta, dos golpes más y un ¡abre por favor! Volvió a resonar.

-¿Y sí no está Isabella? – Preguntó Carlo asustado- no importa me quedaré aquí hasta que llegue- pero no fue necesario porque de improviso la puerta se abrió y un Peter muy flaco y con ojos profundos se quedó allí observando a Isabella y a Carlo. Extendió su mano para llamar a su amiga y ésta corrió hacia él, dándole un beso en su mejilla- No fui capaz bebe, no fui capaz de casarme, en lo único en que pensaba era en ti Peter- dio dos pasos hacia él, pero la mano de Peter lo detuvo-¿qué?

Las aletas de la nariz de Peter se dilataban y su mandíbula estaba en tensión, si, porque él era el que merecía respeto, porque él había luchado siempre, porque nunca pidió ayuda y porque al final de cuentas sólo contaba con él mismo.

-¿Y ahora qué Carlo? ¿Abro mi puerta y te dejo entrar?- Isabella miró a sus dos amigos, pero sobre todo a Peter, bajó la cabeza y entendió que allí no sólo era el corazón de su mejor amigo el que estaba en juego, era su dignidad; entendió que aquella lucha no era de ella y que muchas veces ser amigo es estar allí en silencio. Se retiró dos pasos y dejó a los dos hombres frente a frente- durante meses Carlo me lastimaste y de pronto en el momento en que tú vida te pone en una disyuntiva te das cuenta que durante veintisiete años has estado en un error ¿y en donde quedo yo?

Carlo movió su cabeza y con ojos de súplica dirigió su mirada a Isabella, quien le sonreía diciéndole tácitamente que tuviese paciencia.

-Yo te amo Peter Sullivan.

-Yo también Carlo- sostenía el pomo de su puerta de tal manera que los nudillos de sus manos estaban casi blancos- pero no es tan fácil.

-¿No te emociona que yo esté aquí? ¿Qué haya dejado todo atrás?

Peter soltó la puerta, junto sus manos y soltó una carcajada triste.

- ¡Eres un completo…! ¡Dios!- alzó sus manos- yo lo hice siempre Carlo, desde niño ¿ahora quieres que salga por pleno Manhattan y que grite tu acto de valor?

-No seas cruel.

-¿Cruel? No, quiero que seas real, quiero que entiendas lo que yo siempre he hecho desde que tenía trece años, quiero que me admires- miró hacia Isabella- quiero esa mirada que siempre veo cuando veo el loco de Edward Cullen viendo a su mujer, quiero admiración, quiero respeto, quiero que puedas enfrentar a todos y decirles que yo soy tu compañero, tú amigo, quiero cosas tontas que no me has dado- se acercó a él- quiero una maldita- volvió de nuevo a su amiga- eso me pasa por estar al lado de tú marido niña ¡maldecir! Quiero una tonta, cursi historia de amor, me lo debes Carlo di Pietro, yo me lo merezco ¿puedes dármela?

Carlo tembló, se llevó sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, había dejado todo atrás y no sentía que el mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor, podía hacerlo, podía darle a Peter lo que él siempre había deseado, porque si no lo hacía aquel paso fundamental en su vida no valdría la pena.

-Si puedo Peter, puedo y quiero.

-Seremos amigos, por ahora.

-Amigos- repetía- ¿puedo invitarte a cenar?

-Pero no en tú restaurante, quiero algo costoso y perfecto- sonrió como niño pequeño.

-Hecho- Carlo le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Quiero que me lleves a teatro.

-¿Vas a hacer que vea una tonta comedía musical?- las odiaba, por muy homosexual que era, ir a una de esas obras era una tortura para Carlo, pero al ver como Peter levantaba las cejas no tuvo más remedio que aceptar- te llevaré a una.

- ¿Me presentarás a tú familia?

Padre, hermanos, madre y abuela loca todas frente a él, en ese momento Peter hacía la pregunta que probaba en realidad cuan interesado estaba Carlo en él, cuán fuerte era la decisión de éste por aceptarse y afrontar su vida y su futuro.

- Te presentaré a mi familia Peter Sullivan, lo haré.

Isabella estaba conmovida, se limpió una lágrima, sabía que Peter no se lo haría fácil a Carlo, pues éste había roto su corazón, el chico italiano con aquellos nos dicho durante cinco años había minado poco a poco el alma de Peter, que poco a poco con su miedo le había dicho que cada pequeña lucha no valía nada, restaurar un corazón roto era algo terrible, pero restaurar la fe en alguien que amas era mucho más.

A los cinco minutos Carlo se despedía, trató de besar aunque fuese la mejilla de Peter pero éste le dio un cálido apretón de manos, se quedaron con las manos entrelazadas por varios segundos, al final el mismo Peter soltó la mano diciendo.

-Nos acabamos de conocer Carlo di Pietro- levantó su rostro- vamos a comenzar de cero- lo observaba en los límites de la puerta, recostado sobre el marco viendo como los ojos azules brillaban y uno de los mechones del cabello negro caían sobre su frente.

-Desde cero- en ese momento entendió que no era momento de entrar a aquel apartamento, era un derecho que había perdido y que debía volverse a ganar, miró a Bella- te amo donna.

-Te llamo esta noche Carlo- Isabella se abalanzó sobre él- todo estará bien, estamos orgullosos de ti, lo que hiciste fue maravilloso amigo.

-¿Soy digno de la carretera Bella?

-Claro que si hermoso, claro que sí.

Peter e Isabella vieron a Carlo desaparecer en el pasillo, el primero contó dos minutos y corrió hacia la ventana, vio al chico italiano tomar un taxi, sabía que iba a enfrentar a su familia, cuando el taxi desapareció en la calle, gritó:

-Ahggg ¡por todos los dioses románticos del mundo! ¡He muerto! ¿Viste Isa? Me comporte como una dama ¿Quién lo diría? – Se subió al sofá y anunció- Peter Sullivan es una chica decente, no se lo voy a poner fácil Bella, yo merezco la lucha.

-Eres una princesa amore- Isabella soltó una carcajada.

-¡Por supuesto!

-Necesitas ser seducido.

-Exacto- señaló con su mano- ¡me lo merezco!

-Respetado- la voz de ella bajo dos tonos, se sentó en la mesa, soltó su cabello del sencillo peinado que apretaba su cabello- necesitas que te respeten.

Peter se bajó del sofá, tomó una de las sillas y se sentó al lado de su mejor amiga y puso su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Eso me lo enseñaste tú Isabella Swan, me enseñaste eso y Edward me hizo saber que lo merecía- tomó su mano- ya no moriré ahogado en helado de vainilla, viendo tontas películas ¡no! ¡Ahora veré porno! Debo sacar mis viejas películas Isi- movió sus hombros de manera danzarina. Bella reía, su viejo amigo volvía- ¿quieres verlas?

-¡No! eres repugnante Peter Sullivan.

-¡Ja!- unos ojos de reproche- Tú las haces zorra- la golpeó con su hombro.

-Así es- confirmó con seriedad la broma de su amigo- no las necesito.

-¡Perra suertuda!- suspiró- ¿es malo amiga tener miedo? Porque estoy aterrado, completamente aterrado.

.

.

.

Estaba emocionado. En el pecho de Aro Vulturi por primera vez se escuchaba su corazón latir, era como un animal sobre una presa muerta a la cual iba a devorar. Durante toda una semana había estado con aquellos documentos sobre su escritorio, pero no se decidía a abrirlos. El esbirro de Dimitri le había dejado en su escritorio el sobre sellado y a pesar que lo intentó varias veces, seguía cerrado porque no se atrevía a abrirlo. Hasta en eso era cobarde. Temblaba. El odio se le aglutinaba en su garganta. Por primera vez en su vida la posibilidad de destruir la reputación de los Cullen era tan real y tan próxima.

_Le va a fascinar lo que descubrí señor _la voz aguanosa de Dimitri le anunciaba que en aquel sobre estaba la mágica y maldita caja de Pandora que abriría todos los desastres sobre la odiada familia _no fue fácil Aro, el viejo Cullen ha callado la boca de media ciudad, amenazó a todos, doctores, policía, hospitales, maestros, gente de los servicios sociales que si alguien decía algo él personalmente los destruiría _Spector hablaba monótonamente _pero al final, después de tantos años y con ayuda de un incentivo muchos hablaron _le dijo al viejo cadáver que comprar los informes habían costado una fortuna. Mentía, muchos de los que guardaban el secreto de Lizzy Masen abrieron la boca por muy poco, pues muchos creían que después de tantos años Carlisle Cullen había olvidado todo y que aquel chisme –aterrador por lo más- simplemente había quedado en el olvido, mas Spector como buen avaro y aprovechando que Volturi era vulnerable en cuanto a su odio, le sacó – una vez más- otra buena suma de dinero _se va a divertir jefe, no sabe lo que hay allí._

Con sus manos huesudas y temblando presa de la excitación abrió el sobre, leyó con detenimiento cada informe de manera ávida, casi comiendo cada palabra, en su reproductor se escuchaba a María Callas cantando "Un bel di vedremo" a todo volumen, algo dramático y exagerado, era como si aquellos papeles que tenían en su mano merecieran aquella banda sonora aterradora, por algún momento dejó de leer, estaba por hacer algo que en su vida ni siquiera frente a la pérdida de su padre había hecho: llorar, llorar de odio y de triunfo, continuo hasta el final, leyendo y releyendo una y otra vez, al terminar se llevó sus manos al escaso cabello, apretó su cabeza con fuerza ¿qué hacer? ¡Todo ese poder en aquellos informes! Toda aquella terrible información…el sonido de la Callas gritando y la orquesta dando sus acordes finales le dijo a Aro Vulturi _la comedia ha terminado_ que allí tenía en sus manos todo: la vergüenza y el secreto de aquella familia y que él no podía esperar a dejarlo todo al descubierto.

Tomó el teléfono y llamo a Dimitri, quien a la media hora apareció frente a él con ojos enrojecidos y alertas.

-¿Qué hacemos Spector?

-Se le viene todo el mundo encima Aro ¿está seguro? Ese hombre sabe lo de sus intervenciones telefónicas.

-¿Pruebas?

-No tangibles, las cintas fueron borradas, las ubicaciones también, todo, Jasper el cuñado y su mercenario han investigado pero no han logrado ubicar los teléfonos y las líneas desde donde se hizo las intervenciones- Spector se sentó duramente en la silla, desde hacía una semana y calladamente iba borrando sus huellas por todo el mundo, bancos, identificación, comunicaciones, muy pronto estaría en una isla del caribe tomando un mojito y con una cuenta bancaria de millones y millones de dólares, nadie lo detendría, el último eslabón Taylor Coleman estaba atado de pies y manos, no abriría la boca y él saldría impune de todo- ¿va a publicar todo eso?

-Cada maldita línea.

Dimitri sonrió, le daría al viejo el último pedazo de carroña para que éste fuese feliz.

- Espere unos días señor- también hacía tiempo- todos los abogados deben estar alerta frente al ataque, además- adelantó su cuerpo hacia el escritorio donde Aro cruzaba sus dedos – dice que la muy flamante señora Cullen, ha escrito una novela y que la editorial Black va a publicar.

-¿No?- el viejo carcajeo y aplaudió con sorna- ¿la próxima novela americana?- su tono de burla y menosprecio no se hizo esperar.

El cancerbero de Dimitri ladeó su boca casi de manera impaciente.

-Pues parece que la niña tiene talento jefe, recuerde que estudio literatura y que fue la mejor de su clase, no es ninguna estúpida.

-¡Ja! pura basura blanca- puso sus manos sobre los respaldares de la silla, se levantó presuroso, tomó los informes- cada cosa debe ser corroborada.

-Todo está allí, nada es falsificado, todo firmado de puño y letra de cada uno de los que fueron testigos.

Aro descorrió las cortinas de la oficina, bizqueó un poco sus ojos, bajó el mentón y bajo la luz de las lámparas del lugar, el hombre parecía un buitre esperando la podredumbre final.

-Va a ser muy divertido cuando salga en primera plana toda la historia de una pobre mujer alcohólica, quien se quitó la vida mientras que su niño era un drogadicto por las calles de Chicago, será todo un espectáculo, Norteamérica verá como el príncipe de piedra es uno más, un jonkey cualquiera.

.

.

.

Quedar embarazada… veintitrés años, fuerte y sin ningún problema en su cuerpo, y allí estaba viendo como su periodo llegaba esa mañana y se anunciaba de manera dolorosa. No esperaba quedar encinta al primer mes, mas la decepción estaba allí y no era agradable sentirla.

Durante aquel mes quedar embarazada y el empeño puesto en ello, fue para Isabella: divertido, excitante, agotador y lleno de juegos, regalos y todo el alboroto de la familia Cullen a su alrededor, sobre todo de Esme quien se veía con sus nietos en la gran casa. La gran matrona se soñaba el día en que su mesa estuviese llena de niños y comida.

Las hormonas, el deseo y Edward Cullen estaban a punto de volverla loca, éste último la aprisionaba a cada momento, venía en horas intempestivas y la desnudaba sin mediar nada, con su sonrisa ladeada y dando gritos a la pobre Carmen quien cada vez que lo veía entrar como un torbellino a la casa salía casi corriendo mientras que se persignaba ante semejante huracán. Bella no podía negar estar feliz al ver como él participaba de manera feliz y divertida del acto de embarazarla.

- ¡Me lleva el diablo Bella! Esto de dejarte embarazada es el mejor maldito trabajo que he tenido- lo decía mientras resoplaba en su cama agotado y lleno de inagotable energía- me siento como un animal joven dispuesto a poblar el mundo.

Isabella besaba su pecho sabiendo que la esperanza nacía en él y como éste en su enfermizo y agobiante deseo por ella dejaba salir la ternura contenida por años, pues no sólo era el sexo sino como aquel cada día trabajaba en pos de hacer que Isabella no se permitiera ni un solo minuto de reposo, ni un solo minuto en que ella pudiese pensar que el casarse con él era un error o que aquella hermética burbuja donde ambos se habían fundido y alejado del mundo le había quitado su deseo de oxígeno y libertad.

Durante los días que precedieron las primeras visitas donde el doctor Green, ambos, sobre todo él mediando entre el cansancio y el deseo de mantenerla segura, trató de hacer que Bella no tuviese resentimiento por las horas eternas de separación. Trataban de comportarse como un joven matrimonio, si alguna vez ella creyó que quedarse en casa sería monótono se equivocaba, pues no sólo era el escribir el que la hundía por horas y cuando menos pensaba unos brazos fuertes la arrastraban fuera de su biblioteca para llevarla a cenar, escuchar música, ir a algún bar y ser sólo Edward y Bella perdidos en la ciudad de la diversión. Los fines de semana ambos se perdían en el mar, o en las grandes pistas de Nascar o simplemente se quedaban en casa disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Seducción era la palabra, seducción en términos de Edward Cullen, seducción implacable, anárquica, salvaje y dulce, todo ello para formar una familia- la cual la hacía soñar- pues el hecho de imaginarla la hacía sonreír. Una casa, unos hijos y esposo tempestuoso y aturdidor, pues no, Edward no sería nunca un esposo que ante el hecho de la estabilidad dada por el matrimonio se volvería manso, un hombre de familia cuyos días y horas se acomodaría a la rutina, no. Las entrañas de Bellas se reacomodaron ante la voracidad pasional de un hombre que siempre y durante toda su vida la palabra que lo había definido era: exceso, así que ella también respondió de la misma manera. Aun se sonrojaba al recordar como la amenaza dicha meses atrás de sorprenderlo en medio de una reunión de negocios con fotos de ella desnuda siendo muy traviesa lo hicieron rugir.

El celular resonó con fuerza y ella inundó el apartamento con risas.

-¡Isabella! No puedes hacerle esto a un pobre idiota como yo, casi me da un infarto ¡demonio! – Él escondido en el baño de la sala de juntas- no es agradable tener una maldita erección delante de mis socios y de mi hermano que se burla de mí todo el tiempo.

Si, Emmett cada vez que lo veía salir se burlaba _allí va la abejita trabajadora _cosa que casi siempre le costaba un gruñido y un sopapo en la cabeza.

-Te extraño jefe- una voz dulce lo calmó- ven aquí, tienes trabajo que hacer conmigo mi cielo.

Fue así que él corrió por medio Manhattan y llegó a casa, con su cabello revuelto, sin la corbata y la camisa medio desabotonada. Rugiente y con una sonrisa gruñó mientras se deslizaba por su cuerpo.

-Me van a despedir Swan y es tú culpa, todo Cullen Co va a ir a la quiebra- tomó sus muñecas y las puso por encima del hombro- y me importa un pito- alienado sobre su cuerpo- como amo que me sorprendas nena- mordió uno de sus pezones- te amo más cada día Bella- se quedó mirándola sin parpadear y de manera profunda- siento como cada átomo de mi cuerpo es como si fuera un reactor nuclear, siempre a punto de estallar.

-Mi cuerpo siente igual ángel, siento lo mismo- luchando con la presión de las muñecas trató de besarlo, pero éste se alejó de manera perversa- no seas malo Edward.

-Malo es uno de mis nombre linda.

Ella carcajeó y enredó sus piernas en las caderas.

-Oh si, después de diablo, cabrón, señor del hielo y ogro.

-Exacto- se relamió sus labios- oye- susurró en su oído- ¿vas a hacerme una demostración de cómo jugabas hace una hora? Soy un hombre con pequeños caprichos señora, algo para volver a la jungla.

Isabella resopló, su pecho se movía de manera incesante y excitada.

-Claro que si jefe- él soltó sus muñecas- claro que sí, quizás hoy sea el día.

Pero no fue el día, ni ese ni los que siguieron, pues esa mañana Bella en el ritual mensual de una mujer frente a los tampones y a la incomodidad supo que a pesar de que ambos eran perfectos para engendrar, la naturaleza aún quería esperar.

.

.

.

Todas las mujeres hablaban a su alrededor, Isabella escuchaba divertida la cháchara incesante de Angie y Stella mientras que Janet la miraba con ojos intimidados y Lauren trataba de hacer su trabajo sin participar de aquella complicidad entre amigas.

Ángela la invitó a sentarse en su antiguo escritorio como secretaria de presidencia, pero Isabella se negó rotundamente.

-No cariño, eso ya no es mi lugar, no me pertenece, te lo has ganado- sentada de manera tranquila en los bordes del escritorio y mientras esperaba que Jacob y Edward aparecieran Isabella caminó lentamente hasta el escritorio de Lauren Mallory quien ya no era la chica de cabello oxigenado, maquillaje de travestí y modos exagerados, ahora era diferente, tenía el cabello muy corto, casi masculino discretamente arreglada y con unos kilos de más, se veía hermosa y serena.

-¿Cómo has estado Lauren?- le sonrió. La mujer levantó su mirada de los papeles y contestó la sonrisa de manera forzada, pero no hipócrita.

-Bien señora Cullen, muchas gracias.

Isabella giró su cabeza hacia Angie y Stella que la observaban expectante sabiendo que Lauren siempre guardaba la distancia, el "señora Cullen" era pomposo y aún no se acostumbraba.

-¿Cómo está tu bebe?

De pronto el rostro de la mujer cambió y resplandeció de preciosa manera, para Isabella quien siempre creyó que Lauren era una idiota sin cerebro eso fue conmovedor _¡Dios! la gente me sorprende…ella me sorprende._

-Hermoso y enorme, va a cumplir cuatro meses dentro de una semana y es gigantesco, su nombre es Roby, estoy enamorada- las cuatro mujeres se sorprendieron sobre todo sus compañeras de trabajo quien no la habían escuchado hablar del pequeño – es todo para mí- su voz se quebró ante la confesión, bajó la cabeza, llevó su mano hasta su cartera y de allí sacó unas fotos- ¡mira! – Se paró de su silla y se hizo al lado de Isabella- ¿no es hermoso?

No, el bebe no lo era, era un nene regordete y puro cachetes, mas Isabella sonrió, pues todo niño era lo más perfecto ante los ojos de su madre, así sería para ella.

Todas, hasta Janet se acercaron alrededor de Isabella y Lauren y se pasaron las fotos y dijeron que Roby era lo más precioso del mundo.

-Estamos orgullosas de ti Lauren ¿no es así chicas?- preguntó Isabella y todas contestaron al unísono que por supuesto- mira que si pudiste Lauren- ambas se miraron a los ojos.

-Gracias a usted señora Cullen- aún con las fotos y la intimidad lograda por la maternidad de Lauren, el muro entre ambas estaba allí y Bella supo que no lo podía pasar- el regalo de la cuna fue muy hermoso- recordó el día en que tres hombres de la tienda más exclusiva de Nueva York le llevaba a su apartamento la lujosa cuna regalo de la flamante prometida de su jefe, la cuna se veía exagerada en la sencillez de su humilde apartamento.

-¿Quién lo cuida cuando estás trabajando Lauren?

El rostro alegre de la secretaria cambió de manera radical, era de desconsuelo.

- En una guardería especial y a veces Rosalie, pero es difícil, además voy a empezar a estudiar y será más difícil aún.

-¿Vas a estudiar?- Angie abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- ¿desde cuándo?

-El próximo semestre, quiero que Roby tenga una madre profesional y universitaria, quiero que éste orgulloso de mi- miró sus zapatos los cuales ya no eran aquellos de cientos de dólares, por algún momento los comparó con los Jimmy Choo de Isabella, mas algo la sorprendió: no sintió envidia- le solicité a la empresa, más bien a Edward una beca- parpadeó nerviosamente, pues los ojos verdes entre burlones y admirados de su jefe la traspasaron el día que ella casi tartamudeando le pidió la beca- me la dio.

Todas allí a excepción de Isabella estaban sorprendidas, no sólo por el ansia de progreso de Lauren sino porque Edward Cullen quien siempre vio a Lauren como un bicho sin gracia le hubiese dado una beca. Isabella guardó su expresión de ternura _oh no…nadie tiene que saber que él es mucho más…mucho más._

- Pero aún sigue siendo un desalmado ¿no es así Lauren?- Isabella cuestionó alzando una ceja y dándole a entender a Lauren que con ella podría bromear…quizás, quizás levantar un poco el muro entre ambas.

-Un poco quizás- Lauren mintió "_sigue siendo un idiota gritón" _ alzó su rostro y se encontró con la mirada inquisitiva y divertida de la esposa del tirano, quien supo exactamente lo que ella pensaba.

Las puertas del ascensor de presidencia se abrieron y la presencia de dos hombres gigantescos parecía robar el aire. Todas corrieron a sus lugares, Janet se tropezó contra el escritorio rudamente y cientos de papeles cayeron sobre el suelo, mientras que Isabella observaba a su esposo quien a cinco metros de distancia la saludaba con sus miradas de hambre.

Jacob Black se adelantó cinco pasos de su socio, saludo a Isabella con un beso en la mejilla cálido y desprovisto de todo deseo o mala energía.

-Estas hermosa linda- y al instante se agachó a ayudar a la chica rubia y torpe que recogía sus papeles y trataba de no temblar o peor aún de dar rienda suelta a su verborrea sin filtro o a sus deseos de llorar. Por un segundo miró a Jake, buscando una respuesta, pero él sólo recogía los papeles huyendo la mirada.

Isabella sintió los brazos fuertes de su marido que la arrastraban hacia la oficina, mientras que trataba de hacer citas con Angie y con Stella para que fuesen a la casa a visitarla, las dos mujeres se helaron pues vieron como el señor de la torre entrecerraba sus ojos no muy a gusto con el hecho de que alguien violase su burbuja hermética y celosa.

A los quince minutos Jacob observaba el matrimonio frente a él mientras que le hablaba de contratos, ediciones y compromisos con lo del libro. No se sorprendió al ver a Edward en total intimidad silenciosa con Isabella, quien estaba sentada frente al escritorio y con sus lentes miraba los contratos de manera concentrada.

-Yo sé Bella que pusiste como condición no hacer promoción personal de tú libro, sólo será una vez, la editorial se encargará del resto- Jacob a su lado organizaba los papeles y le señalaba las partes del contrato.

-No quiero mucho ruido, eso es todo- encogió sus hombros y observó su esposo que tamborileaba un lápiz en el escritorio, sinónimo de que algo no le gustaba.

-Por favor- se levantó de su escritorio- Black dile que deje de ser tan tímida con su talento- se paró frente a la ventana- quiero que toda la ciudad explote ese día- él ya tenía pensado regalar el primer tiraje a toda la ciudad.

-Bella- Black apoyaba la moción- hoy en día la publicidad lo es todo.

-No- habló de manera rotunda- no quiero eso, para mi es suficiente que me publiquen si he de tener cuatro lectores con eso es suficiente, no deseo salir de librería en librería, no quiero dar entrevistas ni nada- tomó uno de los papeles- eso es lo que quiero- se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia Edward y lo abrazó por la cintura- tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer- recostó la cabeza a su espalda, Edward volteó y tomó su barbilla y la besó dulcemente.

Jacob carraspeó con fuerza, no era simple y sencillo estar allí, ni siquiera estando Isabella entre los dos, aunque había prometido intentar no volver a su pasado, él sabía que cuando has vivido en el odio y en la envidia durante tantos años, los ecos de aquellos sentimientos que aún estando muertos a veces parecían resurgir, eran los vicios del corazón que tiene trabajo en acostumbrase a volver a latir bajo otro influjo.

- Está escribiendo una nueva novela Jake- tomó las manos pequeñas- no sabes lo que es, se niega a escribir en un computador.

Isabella y Jacob intercambiaron miradas, ambos que amaban los libros, sabían que sólo los verdaderos escritores amaban su relación con el papel.

-Es maravillosa chica, cuando la termines la quiero leer.

- Primero la leerá Edward, es un regalo que le debo- el rostro de Edward cambio y su gesto fue de curiosidad profunda- no pudo ser para sus treinta cumpleaños, pero será un regalo.

-Me fascinan tus regalos- la voz profunda viajó por el cuerpo de Bella y toda la desazón se demostró en sus mejillas….el recuerdo del cumpleaños treinta aún hacía eco en la piel de ambos, desaparecieron por tres días y ambos tuvieron que aguantar a las mujeres de la familia enojadas por ello.

_Se aman estos dos _si Jacob tuvo alguna vez dudas, ahora frente a él todas se esfumaban, miró hacia la puerta y recordó a la niña rubia que hablaba como si el mundo se fuera a acabar y pensó _quiero volver a sentir eso… ¡Dios! quiero sentirlo de nuevo. _

Nervioso e incómodo fue hasta el maletín y sacó el libro ya impreso con la portada que la misma Isabella había aprobado días antes, sus pasos fueron fuertes, necesitaba ruido para aliviar el aire viciado de amor, pasión y deseo carnal que allí se presentaba.

-Yo también te tengo una sorpresa- levantó el libro- es más es un sorpresa de Edward y mía- abrió el libro en las primera páginas- ¿adivina quién hizo el prólogo? – le entregó el libro abierto, Bella leyó el nombre allí y gritó asustada.

-¿John Stuart? ¡Por amor de Dios!- posó sus ojos sobre las primeras líneas- ¿Cómo? Yo…- volvió a la silla llevándose el libro a su pecho.

-Le pedí el favor que lo leyera Bella y le fascinó y me lo devolvió una semana después con el prólogo, dijo que era un honor.

-Son maravillosos ambos- ahogó un llanto- yo no merezco todo esto, no tengo tanto talento- levantó su mirada y el temor secreto de creer que sólo era publicada por ser la nueva miembro de la poderosa familia se hizo patente, ella quien siempre había logrado todo en base a su esfuerzo y tenacidad. Ambos entendieron lo que pensaba.

-¡Demonios! no te atrevas Isabella- Edward se sentó en la esquina del escritorio, inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante, tomó el rostro de su esposa y con el ceño fruncido y mirada profunda la obligó a que no despegara su mirada de él- nena- Black caminó dos pasos hacia atrás, él por primera vez veía algo que sólo los testigos directos de aquella relación habían visto, y como todos parecían un espectador lejano- todo será más difícil linda, mi familia y yo…Jake, sabemos lo que significa creer que sólo por tener los apellidos y el dinero que tenemos nos merecemos todo, que todo se nos ha dado sin el mínimo esfuerzo y que no hemos trabajado por ello, demostrar lo contrario es muy duro, es una pelea contra todos y todo Bella. Alice nunca contó que en la escuela no tenía amigas pues todos creían que por ser hija de mi padre ella era una niña tonta y superficial, Emmett estudiaba el doble para que así lo respetaran y yo me di de golpes contra todos para que no me jodieran por el apellido, me hice a la reputación de "La Máquina" aplastando a todos para así demostrar que era digno de cargar sobre mis hombres este monstruo ¿entiendes? El libro se publicará, pero tu talento hablará por ti-la sonrisa canalla y divertida surgió- voy a disfrutar como le callas la puta boca a todos y no será el apellido Cullen el que lo hará, serás tú Isabella- besó su frente- la escritora.

Por un minuto Jake pensó en Jessica, sintió lastima de aquella niña tonta, nunca tuvo respeto de nadie, ella hubiese dado su sangre porque Edward la mirase así aunque fuese un segundo, respeto a su pobre e inútil humanidad, nadie la respeto realmente ni siquiera él, quien medio su amor por ella por la envidia hacia su amigo.

La chica Krakowsky entró a la oficina llamada de manera maliciosa por el intercomunicador por Edward, quien la vio entrar y al instante y como siempre desde hacía una semana percibía como la presencia de la chica hippie perturbaba a Jake, la chica se iría en dos días, su tiempo como secretaria de reemplazo había expirado con la llegada de Lauren.

Janet casi se cae con la bandeja de te y café.

_¿En serio Janet? ¿Precisamente ahora? Ahora, cuando sólo tienes tu tonta dignidad... ¡tonto karma! Mi papa siempre me dice que el hombre perfecto está esperándome…yo no quiero un hombre perfecto, solo quiero al hombre que amo… ¡tonto, tonto karma!_

-Lo siento Jak…señor Black- la usual voz resuelta de la chica, esta vez era sólo un susurro.

-No te preocupes Janet.

Jacob la rozó con su brazo, por un segundo ambos se quedaron mirando e Isabella entrecerró sus ojos y como un rayo veloz miró a Edward quien levantaba la ceja de manera perversa.

-Déjelos ahí señorita Krakowsky- el tono de Edward fue una pena que Janet nos abandone, se irá lejos de nosotros, pero no tan lejos ¿no es así Black?- los ojos de águila estaban atentos a cada reacción, conocía a Jake muy bien, siempre fue fácil de leer. Lo vio tensar la mandíbula de forma dura, mientras que sus ojos oscuros observaban a la chica quien se movía resuelta hacia el escritorio y su cabello rubio se balanceaba de un lado a otro.

Lo iba a hacer, Janet Krakowsky tenía que irse de allí, ni mañana ni en dos días más, tenía que hacerlo ahora con dignidad y entereza.

-Edward- Janet nunca lo llamó como "jefe" o "señor" siempre para ella fue simple y llanamente Edward- ¿puedo irme ahora? Es decir de la empresa- y ella abría la boca y sabia que en ese momento no podía parar- ya no me necesitan aquí, tengo que ir a un ensayo de la sinfónica hoy y …y…se me hace tarde- movía las manos apresuradamente y el tintineo de sus collares étnicos pasado de moda parecían llevar un acorde, Jake se recostó en la pared, él era el culpable de que la chica estuviese tan triste- hay gente tan linda aquí, un poco neuróticos, pero bueno, la gente no es perfecta- Isabella frunció el ceño, presentía que la chica se rompía por dentro- nadie lo es, dije: ¡wow mi destino puede que esté en Cullen Co!- tuvo la tentación de mirar hacia atrás, donde su destino sólo escuchaba en silencio- pero bueno, parece que no- fue muy lindo conocerlos a todos, Edward fuiste el mejor jefe que he tenido, bueno, has sido el único, un poco gritón y loco, pero siempre fuiste muy genial ¿no es así Bella? Tú lo aguantaste por dos años, debe tener algo bueno, porque una no se enamora de gente mala- Isabella sonrió y volteó hacia el gritón y loco de su esposo y le dedicó una mirada dulce, mientras que Edward sólo esperaba- nunca voy a olvidar mis meses aquí, son lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida _Dios, no puedo parar _aprendí mucho, entre siendo una niña y salgo de aquí siendo- y de pronto la voz se quebró- diferente- empezó a llorar- lo siento, lo siento mucho- volteó rápidamente, Isabella se paró de la silla para consolarla, pero la chica enorme no caminaba, corría por la oficina y las lágrimas nublaban sus ojos, se topó con la puerta, pero esto no la detuvo y se perdió entre los pasillos del piso de presidencia.

-Janet- la voz de Jake fue desconsolada y contenida.

-Sino vas tras ella Jacob Black- la potente y amenazante voz de Edward Cullen resonó por el enorme lugar- toda tu maldita vida será un desperdició, es tú oportunidad- ambos se quedaron mirando de manera profunda- es hora de que empieces a vivir de nuevo- no importaba, sería cruel tan sólo para obligarlo a reaccionar- ella no es segundo plato de nadie ¿destino Black?- golpeó con un puño el escritorio- es ese- señaló la puerta- síguelo y deja de pensar en alguien que murió en una carretera soñando con alguien más.

Isabella se paralizó, por un segundo creyó que Jake se abalanzaría hacia Edward, pero no fue así. Los ojos verdes de reto y burla lo observaban perspicaces.

Jacob parpadeó como si saliera de un sueño largo y agotador, camino y varios de sus pasos fueron dados a tientas, respiró con fuerza, volteó y miró a su amigo enemigo, hizo un gesto de aprobación con la cabeza y emprendió la huida tras Janet Krakowsky.

-¿Qué fue eso Edward?

-La chica bocona está enamorada de Jake, eso es lo que es- sonrió- la compadezco-pero antes de que Isabella lo reprendiera dijo- la madre de Jacob le hará la vida insoportable cuando la vea llegar con su ropa de hippie y con su manera de hablar sin respirar- de pronto su mirada se suavizó- daría la mitad de esto sólo por ver el espectáculo, le hizo la vida imposible a Jessica, al menos esta chica no lo permitirá, será una buena compañera para Jake- y así en aquella simplezas de palabras Tony Masen le daba un adiós a Jacob y le permitía que fuese en busca de su felicidad.

-¿Hay esperanzas baby?- se sentó sobre sus piernas.

-Siempre las hay Swan, siempre- beso su cabello y aspiró el olor del perfume propio de la piel de su mujer- ¿te imaginas el tamaño de los hijos de ambos?

-¡Enormes!- Isabella carcajeó.

-Serán niños morenos de grandes ojos azules, hermosos.

-Pero no tan hermosos como los nuestros Cullen-ambos se quedaron en silencio, dos meses y la naturaleza se negaba- no puedo esperar por conocerlos.

-Yo tampoco.

.

.

.

Las ratas siempre se escabullen, tienen pequeños ritmos propios de su instinto, salen, buscan algo asqueroso y siempre vuelven a sus escondites, nadie las puede agarrar porque ellas son impredecibles, aquí y allá, observan en la oscuridad, fijan su mirada hacia la comida y esperan que en algún momento pueda salir y morder, salir y asustar con su presencia repugnante, y así era Jimmy Morris. Hizo de la ciudad su escondite, aprendió a caminar entre el tumulto, a reptar entre las calles, a caminar por donde el sol no lo tocara o por donde las sombras de los grandes rascacielos oscurecían las calles.

Durante meses recorrió a pie cada calle que era parte de la rutina de la vida de Edward Cullen y de Bella, sabía cuánto se demoraba los autos del maldito para llegar a la torre de cristal, cuáles eran las calles que éste tomaba con su sequito de perros babosos que lo escoltaban, llegó a conocer los autos que odiaba, pues el idiota cambiaba de ellos cada día a la semana _maldito hijo de puta arrogante _desde lejos observaba la enorme torre y soñaba con explotarla desde adentro, se carcajeaba de sólo pensar en cómo sería el todo poderoso bastardo muerto en su oficina y como la zorra que amaba lloraría su perdida, por horas pensaba también en ella y se regodeaba pensando en las cientos de formas para torturarla. Eso lo excitaba hasta el dolor.

Sabía muy bien lo protegida que ella estaba, mas él había descubierto que el único talento que tenía era el del cazador silencioso que se escabullía anodino y casi como camaleón se mimetizaba con la gente, con el asfalto o con la oscuridad. Sólo la había visto pocas veces, tres veces suficiente para que la obsesión se hiciese profunda, hiriente y dolorosa.

En el viejo apartamento que antes ella ocupaba y que ahora era propiedad de Charlie, de la mano con su amigo flaco y claramente homosexual, o con el bastardo enorme cuando ambos salían y se escabullían en sus autos seguidos por su gente. Había días en que Isabella parecía encerrada en el penthouse y se imagina que ella era infeliz y que en algún momento, sólo un segundo Isabella tendría nostalgia de él y que lo añoraría….oh si, porque la locura es un lugar hermoso donde todo es posible y donde todo hasta la maldad puede ser libre.

Si…rata…

Y ese día James contó con la suerte que un pedazo de queso cayese en el suelo.

Y lo impredecible fue su amigo.

Y la locura idiota le dejase no tener miedo.

Jugaría con la mente de Edward Cullen, le haría saber que en cualquier momento él saltaría sobre ellos…_dejaré que me veas idiota._

_._

_._

_._

_*__**Che**__**uomo meraviglioso**__**! **__**trenta**__**anni più giovane**__**e violato**__**, **__**non**__**rimorso**__**o vergogna**__**, **__**anche se l'inferno**__**condannare**__**, **__**Mamma Mia**__**. **__¡Que hombre maravilloso! Treinta años menos y lo violo sin culpa ni remordimiento, aunque el infierno me condenara, madre mía._

_*__**Carlo quello che succede qui? **__Carlo ¿qué sucede aqui?_

_*_ _**Cosa succede padre? Devo essere un vero uomo **__¿qué sucede aqui? Debo ser un verdadero hombre._

_*_ _**Ti voglio bene mamma, lo sai che ti amo, non posso sposarmi, non posso: **__Todo está bien mamá, sabes que te amo, no puedo casarme, no puedo._

**Lo prometí dos capítulos...el próximo verá la luz la otra semana si Dios quiere, puedo decir que ya estamos en la recta final...cerrando historias niñas, sólo nos falta las principales.**

**Ámenme o déjenme dejar comentarios es casi tan bueno como saber que aunque el amor cuesta y duele siempre puede haber esperanzas.**


	71. Janet y Jacob

_**La obra Crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer.**_

_**Hola chicas, aquí de nuevo con este Outtake antes de publicar el capítulo "Medusa", éste está dedicado a mi amiga Elisita quien me insistió sobre el, también a varias chicas que me pidieron lo mismo. Jacob es un personaje que necesitaba su historia, espero que la disfruten, es algo divertido, espero.**_

_**A todas las que amablemente dejan comentarios son todas muy amables, a las lectoras fantasmas un millón de gracias.**_

_**A mi Beta Madame Bathory quien tiene mejor sentido del humor que yo, mis agradecimientos y amor.**_

**JANET & JACOB**

**OUTTAKE**

**EL LÍMITE DEL CAOS.**

**Música:**

**Total Eclipse of the heart: Bonnie Tyler.**

**White Rabbit: Jefferson Airplains.**

Si alguien hubiese visto a Janet Krakowsky a la cara cada vez que Jacob Black entraba a la enorme oficina de Cullen Co. le hubiese parecido que la chica rubia de grandes ojos azules flotaba entre nubes de algodón.

Janet contaba los segundos para verlo llegar, ya había chantajeado a uno de los guardias de seguridad de la entrada –chantaje noble- es decir, una manzana con un delicioso sándwich de jamón que ella misma preparaba a escondidas de su madre -mujer adalid de la comida macrobíotica-macrosana-macroaburrida y vegana- solapada por el padre quien, después de veinte años de matrimonio estaba por creer que en su estómago crecía un cultivo de apio así que para revertir ese efecto les compraba a los hijos comida chatarra. Janet se levantó en armas contra su madre atiborrándose de todo esas comidas pecaminosas que dañaban el medio ambiente y el templo de su cuerpo, pero que a todos hacían tan felices. Cuando mamá Krakowsky vio que todos sus hijos estaban subidos de peso, les dio un discurso sobre lo lindos y saludables que se veían _¿Ven? ¿Ahora quién se atreve a decirle no a mis verduras? _Todos -con cara de culpa por mentirle a mamá- se atiborraron de lechuga y zanahoria y dejaron la comida basura… por dos horas.

El guarda de seguridad –seguro de las buenas intenciones de la alegre y bondadosa chica- la llamaba a su celular diciendo que Jacob subía por el ascensor, entonces ella corría hacia el espejo se pellizcaba sus mejillas (otra de las cosas de mami vegana y animalista Krakowsky es tener una pelea contra los laboratorios que producían cosméticos _hasta que dejen de experimentar con animales ¡nadie en esta casa se echa un polvo! _su padre soltaba la carcajada de manera furiosa y todos los niños Krakowsky no entendían el porqué) corría cual caricatura de Cartoon Network tropezando con todo, hasta llego a creer que en el aire se dibujaban mariposillas _¡Carajo! ¡Mamá no me diste hoy ese bendito pastel loco ¿verdad?! _Si porque la señora madre de Janet además tenía un divertido, saludable y muy terapéutico cultivo de marihuana _sólo por beneficios médicos Janet, sólo por beneficios médicos. _

Se sentaba en la silla y contaba musicalmente la entrada de Black hacia la oficina y ¡Dios! cuando él con su aire moreno y sus cejas oscuras y dos metros de estatura entraba, Janet Krakowsky se veía junto a él cargando sus hijos: Bartok, Ludwing, Sergei, Victor e Igor, si porque su último niño se llamaría Igor, no le importaba que su hijo más que nombre de músico tuviese nombre de terror infantil ¡por Igor gritaba! Cada paso del dueño de Black Editores era repasado por ella concienzudamente y era entonces que su poderoso flujo mental se desbordaba _Carajo que maravilla de hombre, ayer tenías una camisa blanca, pero me gusta más esta. Va con tu color de piel. Me pregunto ¿Quién te viste? Porque yo quiero desvestirte _

¡Ahg! Janet por primera vez en sus veinte años deseaba a alguien.

Y no es porque no supiera del sexo y todas sus emociones.

A los doce años de edad, sus padres la habían sentado y le habían hablado de sexo y no fue el típico la abejita y la flor, no. Los padres –amantes de lo natural y del disfrute del cuerpo- le hablaron del todo tipo de sexo: desde el Kamasutra (con ilustraciones y todo) hasta el tántrico ¡Diablos que cosa tan traumante! Pero la resiliencia de Janet hizo su trabajo: respiró profundo, guardó la información y algo incómoda quizás, siguió con su vida.

Durante todo un año la chica veía a todos los niños de la escuela con otros ojos y entendió el por qué sus padres siempre se desaparecían por horas diciendo que estaban en busca del _Yoni ¡qué horror horroroso!_ _¿Es que nunca se les va a pasar?_ Pero ahora estaba deseosa de experimentar todo eso, hasta se atrevió a preguntarle a su madre.

La señora Krakowsky casi se arrodilla de felicidad ante la pregunta de su hija, pues creía que su niña estaba deteniendo sus chacras internas siendo virgen a la ignominiosa edad de veinte años _¡Finalmente querida! _y la atacó con el Kamasutra, nueva edición. Hasta se atrevió a ponerle un video _"En busca de la felicidad sexual". _Janet gritó de terror, con el libro era suficiente, pero ver porno suave al lado de su madre era demasiado.

Lo peor fue que todos en su casa, incluyendo a sus hermanos pequeños y padre, se dieron cuenta que ella estaba de cacería _Janet mi hermosa mariposa al fin va hacia el amor ¡mátalo mi vida! _Su padre creía firmemente que la virginidad era un rezago de estructuras machistas de poder capitalista sobre las hermanas mujeres y que les impedía su libre y saludable derecho de joder con quien les diera la gana por eso, al saber el interés de su hija, le dio su bendición _Caray ¿Cuándo he de tener padres normales?_

Jacob, quien en los últimos días iba mucho por la oficina a hablar con Emmett Cullen sobre la editorial en ausencia del ogro principal -estaba de luna de miel y todas lo extrañaban _hablando de manera irónica _como le escuchó un día a Stella- venía con su aire magnífico de hombre libre que parecía más pertenecer a los campos abiertos que a una ciudad claustrofóbica como Nueva York _debes verte divino sin camisa, apuesto que eres de esos que hacen ejercicio todo el día ¡diablos! Debo meterme a un gimnasio ¡urgente! ¡Míralo Janet! Él es el hombre de tus sueños, siempre lo has deseado así, grandote y todo misterioso, en algún momento Jake _si porque ya era Jake _voy a saber cada uno de tus secretos, no te vas a arrepentir de estar conmigo, no te vas a arrepentir, voy a enseñarte a sonreír más seguido precioso, no te vas a arrepentir._

-Buenos días- era el saludo que él siempre daba, un saludo que parecía más un susurro y el cual siempre estaba acompañado del hecho de que Jacob evitaba sobre cualquier cosa ver el rostro de la chica rubia y bonita que se le ponía enfrente- ¿Emmett?

Y antes de que Ángela o Stella contestaran Janet se paraba llevándose consigo treinta centímetros de escritorio, ella siempre contestaba.

-Lo está esperando Jacob- lo veía caminar y ella seguía- ¿quiere algo señor? ¿Café, té, agua? _¡Mi cuerpo! _Pero el moreno portentoso nunca se volteaba hacia atrás _es tímido, lo sé es muy tímido, me fascinan los hombres tímidos y callados… sí, yo hablaré por los dos._

Mas la supuesta timidez de Jacob Black se volvió un problema para Janet: esperar a que él en algún momento diera el primer paso para acercarse a ella la tenía a punto de la combustión y sus niños músicos no querían esperar _¡por Igor!_ Sí, todo por su sueño de niña dulce e ingenua que sabía que su _Darma _ya tenía nombre propio: Jacob Black.

Fue así que se dijo a sí misma _decisiones, decisiones _algo debía hacer, algo como cuando quiso ser novia del Brad Lowels y lo acosó por días en la escuela con pequeños carteles diciéndole que si quería ser su novio, el pobre chico cuatro ojos estaba aterrado con la insistencia de la chica quien le llevaba casi diez centímetros de estatura, se hacía tres trenzas excéntricas y tocaba el oboe en la banda escolar. Finalmente Brad aceptó ser novio de Janet quien, a los trece años, le dio un beso con lengua tratando de poner en práctica algo de lo enseñado por la madre y el pobre niño nerd casi le da un ataque creyendo que miles de bacterias habían entrado a su cuerpo. Janet tuvo que ir al hospital durante una semana porque el chico ante semejante huracán le nació un extraño salpullido en toda su piel, al final Janet se aburrió de intentar que éste se comportara como el novio que ella se había imaginado y simplemente le dio un discurso al aterrado Brad sobre el destino y las fuerzas del universo que decían que no podían estar juntos.

En una semana Janet con aquel hombre en la oficina yendo y viniendo no encontraba la manera para acércasela, no tenía miedo y no era nada tímida, pero el elusivo Black nunca daba espacios para nada, pues siempre salía a la velocidad del rayo del edificio dejando a la chica con el corazón en la boca.

Fue así que Janet se dijo a _este es tú destino Janet, no le tengas miedo, es tu vida… a grandes motivos, grandes decisiones _Ese día dos de abril del 2012 Janet Krakowsky sin temor a nada fue hasta el auto del dueño de Black Editores parqueado en los grandes estacionamientos de Cullen Co., abrió el capó del lujoso Ferrari miró hacia los lados, pensó que estaba completamente loca y arrancó dos cables.

_¡Si, caray mi padre estaría orgulloso de mi! Soy toda una anarquista y estoy demente, oficialmente soy una acosadora, cuando sea una viejita llena de nietos les contaré como nadie me detuvo para ir tras el abuelo Black _se carcajeó en su interior, Janet chica oboe llena de música y con un alma feliz se veía a sí misma siendo la versión "adorable" de Glenn Close. Se escondió en su pequeño Peugeot amarillo y esperó durante una hora a que el hombre de su vida apareciera y allí estaba _¡Dios! ¿No es lo más lindo del mundo? _Soñaba, él con su ropa de hombre de Nueva York, su maletín y su gesto de hombre adusto _¿por qué temes tanto sonreír, Jacob Black?_

Contaba…

Lo vio subir al automóvil, intentar prenderlo una y otra vez, hasta que él impaciente se bajó y ella se gritó _Ahora o nunca, ahora o nunca _yfue así que ella apareció fingiendo sorpresa frente a él, con ojos azules coquetos, con ropa de colores indefinibles y con la certeza de que aquel magnífico hombre era sólo para ella.

-¿Le ocurre algo Jake?- blasfemia sería que ella lo llamara como señor.

Jacob se paralizó frente a la chica ruidosa de enorme estatura y no le contestó, cosa que para ella pasó desapercibido- ¿Le ocurre algo a su auto?- y empezaba su ataque- yo se arreglar autos Jacob, soy buena- no, no lo era, escasamente sabía poner una llanta, pero para dañarlos era excelente- si quiere le ayudo- caminó hasta el capó y lo abrió…de nuevo, fingió mirarlo detenidamente- creo que esta malo el conducto de gas o está frío el motor.

-No se moleste señorita.

Ella sonrió, no lo abrazó de emoción, acosadora ¡claro! Pero no alguien desesperado _Oh claro Janet, claro que no…_

-No es molestia Jake, soy buena con los autos, mi padre me dice que debí estudiar algo relacionado con la mecánica- escuchó a su padre burlarse- pero escogí la música ¿le gusta la música Jake? Toco el oboe en la sinfónica juvenil, debe ir a escucharme, soy la rubia detrás de las violas y al lado de las flautas traversas- fingía mirar los cables aterradores que se le presentaban frente a ella, metió la mano y de manera no muy delicada arrancó una pequeña manguera- ups ¡lo siento Jacob!- se llevó un dedo a sus labios _¡Gracias Marilyn Monroe!_

Janet Krakowsky, rubia, coeficiente intelectual más alto que el promedio estaba haciendo el show de la rubia con solo una neurona… la de la baba.

Jacob la observaba fijamente, durante varios segundos se perdió en la figura alta y voluptuosa de la chica que tintineaba frente a él, miraba su ropa extravagante, su cabello rubio casi blanco que caía pesadamente sobre su derecha espalda, hipnotizado con sus collares y sobre todo con la fuerza y alegría con que ella se movía. Al contrario de lo que la misma Janet creía, él sí se había fijado en ella y mucho. Se sentía atraído por esa chica que siempre parecía estar esperándolo cuando llegaba a la presidencia de Cullen Co. pero también reconocía que le intimidaba: era como una tromba de palabras y acción que lo mareaba y que –desde que la conoció- no le permitía llevar tranquilo su siempre plana vida rutinaria de lector de libros y de vespertino tomador de whisky. Detectaba algo en ella, algo indeterminado, que lo agredía y que al mismo tiempo lo instaba a continuar observándola. Era tan naturalmente perfecta que por un momento le quiso decir _¡quédate quieta! No hables… sólo quiero mirarte._

-No se preocupe Janet, llamaré un taxi y a la grúa para que venga por él.

_¡Oh no! ¡Al ataque Janet! ¡Por Igor!_

-¡No!- gritó, pero al segundo suavizó su mirada- yo puedo llevarlo en mi auto- señaló su pequeño carro- no es tan lujoso como el suyo ni tan grande pero lo puedo llevar _al cielo precioso _donde quiera, soy buena conduciendo.

-¿Tan buena como arreglando autos?- levantó una ceja de manera inquisitiva y divertida.

_¿Está coqueteando conmigo? ¡Paren el mundo! Este hombre está coqueteando conmigo._

No, él no lo estaba. Estaba furioso, impaciente, cansado de trabajar, deseoso de beber un trago de whisky y absolutamente excitado por aquella niña tsunami en frente de él, cosa que aumentó su rabia.

-Pero eso se puede arreglar Jake, yo lo llevo- se acercó un poco- ¿acaso tiene miedo de mí, lobo feroz?- lo tocó levemente en el hombro- soy completamente inocente _a pesar del Kamasutra y el sexo tántrico que repaso cada noche para ti._

Sí, ese era el problema… ella era inocente hasta lo absurdo y él, estaba asustado.

Jacob Black llevaba un luto por Jessica, una chica que nunca lo fue.

Después de ella sólo se había fijado en Isabella Swan, simplemente porque ella era la inocencia que él buscaba. Pero su interés terminó cuando Bella fue arrasada por lo perverso y oscuro de Edward Cullen.

Estaba muy muy asustado _¡Demonios! Yo le gusto a esta chica._

-¿Inocente señorita Krakowsky?

-Como una dulce ovejita- _bueno, menos con lo del auto precioso._

De repente, Jacob Black se vio sentado en el pequeño auto de la chica, quien sonreía frente a él y le explicaba como ella con su metro ochenta y tres de estatura se había acostumbrado a la incomodidad del pequeño Peugeot.

-El es mi amor, nadie entiende la relación de una chica con su auto- y sin pedir permiso, Janet prendió la radio y dio comienzo a la conquista por Jacob Black. El auto arrancó en primera de manera apresurada, por la emoción soltó el embrague y el carro paró de forma abrupta haciendo que el enorme cuerpo de Jacob se diera contra el vidrio- Lo siento, lo siento- se abalanzó hacia él, tomó el cinturón de seguridad, Jacob respiraba atento a cada movimiento, el cabello rosó la piel de su rostro y el tintineo de sus zarcillos zumbo en su oído- no queremos que te hagas daño señor Black- apretó fuertemente- yo te protejo- por un segundo ambos se miraron, el hombre tuvo la oportunidad de bajarse del auto, pero no lo hizo, la presencia floral de la chica, su voz, su auto incómodo, la música, el cabello rubio y la falta de toda prevención hacia él era algo maravilloso.

Tomaron la Quinta Avenida, en la radio sonaba Avril Lavigne que cantaba Girlfriend y Janet cantaba a todo pulmón.

-No creas Jacob que soy de esas que sólo escuchan música clásica- conducía rápidamente- me gusta de toda clase ¿y a ti? ¿Qué te gusta? Tienes el tipo de ser de los que le gustan el jazz, pero presiento que en ti hay un chico del punk ¿no es así? Puedo verlo- un auto se atravesó en uno de los carriles de la gran avenida- ¡fíjate por donde andas cabrón!- ella gritó con fuerza por una de las ventanillas, el tipo gritó un improperio y ella sacó su mano y le sacó un dedo de manera vulgar- ¡vete al diablo idiota!

El hombre culto, refinado y lector de libros pretenciosos no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada frente a la chica que cantaba a todo pulmón y que sin mediar nada había hecho lo que él tantas veces había deseado en aquella ciudad de dementes. Estaba disfrutan demasiado este viaje con la chica hippie.

-¿Siempre eres así Janet? Hablas demasiado, dices lo que piensas y vas por las avenidas sacándole el dedo a todos lo que se te atraviesan.

-No tengo nada que esconder- bajó el sonido de la radio- siempre he dicho la cosas, a veces se me va la mano, pero nunca callo, si lo hago no sería yo Jake, no entiendo el mundo donde todos callan lo que piensan, donde nadie dice nada y donde todos parecen fingir una cantidad de cosas sólo para agradar a todo el mundo, en la escuela me decían bocota Krakowsky y nunca me ofendí, porque ¡carajo! Me gane ese apodo a pulso, mi madre me enseñó a decirlo todo: Janet -fingió la voz de su madre- nunca calles nada, todo lo que calles será usado en tu contra, así que, si no hablo muero.

Los bocinazos en las avenidas, gente que iba de norte a sur, todos saliendo del trabajo, la luz tímida daba sobre sus rostros, el olor de la gasolina y una chica que creía firmemente que dañar un Ferrari de casi medio millón de dólares había sido la mejor decisión de su vida.

-Tú madre debe ser una mujer sabia.

-¡Mi madre está loca, Jake!- sonrió, de pronto ¡oh si karma, darma y todos hados del destino le hablaron!..._oh mami, eres una bendición- _¿Quieres conocer a mis padres Jake? Les vas a fascinar, he hablado de ti- tosió- de todos en Cullen Co- sin escuchar una respuesta dio una vuelta diferente a la dirección de Black editores- te voy a llevar allí, les encanta que lleve a mis amigos- volteó y lo miró esperando una respuesta _dime que si… dime que si Jake, vamos chico, sonríe para mí._

Quería fumar.

Quería esconderse en su oficina y hacer el estúpido ritual diario de mirar viejas fotos de una esposa muerta, hundirse en enormes manuscritos, beberse media botella de whisky, rememorar tiempos en que pudo ser feliz, lamerse las heridas como lobo lastimado y pensar que todos podían ser felices, hasta Edward Cullen.

De pronto esta chica, un día como ese, un día cualquiera lo sacaba de su rutina, de su pretencioso auto, del mismo camino de siempre, de su mundo aburrido y monótono y de un sólo golpe lo llevaba hacia la incertidumbre con sólo una vuelta en U, una canción estúpida y con un grito insurrecto y emocionante en plena carretera.

Abrió la ventana, el gesto le hizo saber a Janet que él aprobaba su invitación a la casa de sus padres, se removió en el pequeño auto, se desabotonó su chaqueta y se miró por el espejo, sólo treinta años de edad y ya tenía pequeños hilos de canas en su cabello, volteó hacia la chica, quien corría por las calles con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Te gusto Janet?

La chica frenó el auto de manera intempestiva, trago en seco, frunció su bonita boca pequeña, tomó su cabello y lo recogió hacia atrás, los claxon de varios autos sonaron fuertemente… a ella no le importaba nada, nada… allí él con su mirada de un oscuro imposible la observaba de manera misteriosa.

_¡Sí!_

_¡Sí!_

-Sí, me gustas mucho, desde la primera vez que te vi -se llevó las manos a su cara- ¿se me nota tanto? Yo sólo quiero decirte que…

-Conduce Janet -él sonrió y la fila de hermosos dientes blancos resaltaban en su rostro moreno- todos están pitando tras de ti.

Ella volteó y chilló divertida.

-¡Dios! -aceleró- no estoy loca Jake, no soy de ese tipo de chicas, debes estar acostumbrado a ellas, eres tan hermoso, tan inteligente, tan guapo ¿dije que eres guapo? Porque eres her-mo-so- lo pronunció de manera golpeada. Volteó de nuevo, su flujo, su boca…- oh no soy superficial, yo puedo ver, puedo ver muchas cosas Jake, puedo presentir que eres alguien amable, algo gruñón, así como mi jefe, pero igual de simpático.

-¿Edward, simpático?- Jake se burló por lo bajo, sólo alguien como ella e Isabella podían creer que él y el presidente de Cullen Co eran agradables, par de idiotas ex drogadictos sin corazón.

-Sí, así, iguales, fuertes y poderosos, pero sensibles, él es músico y tu lees mucho, sólo alguien que lee tanto debe ser bueno, me gusta como caminas y como hablas, me gustan tus ojos oscuros, y tu piel y yo -empezó a llorar- ¡Oh Jake! detenme por favor, no puedo dejar de hablar, no puedo dejar de hablar -la mano oscura y enorme de Jacob puso su mano sobre el volante y apretó con fuerza la mano nívea de la chica.

-Oríllate Janet.

La chica lo observó curiosa, quería seguir hablando, quería seguir con su discurso sobre el karma y explicarle que quizás en otra vida ellos estuvieron juntos, porque si, ella lo presentía. Mas Jake repitió la orden con voz rotunda y ella apagó la radio y se orilló _¡Por favor que no lo haya asustado con mi boco…! _El pensamiento fue interrumpido de manera abrupta cuando aquel hombre enorme se abalanzó hacía ella y la besó con fuerza _¡madre mía! _Fue lo único que ella atinó a pensar cuando los labios carnosos de aquel hombre se posaron sobre los suyos. La mano de Jacob fue a su cuello con ternura y comandaba el beso, la instó que abriera la boca de manera delicada mordiendo su labios inferior, Janet gimió apretó sus manos en los bordes de la silla, abrió sus ojos para mirarlo _¡me está besando! ¡Jake me está besando! ¿ahg? ¿Qué diablos hace con…? _La lengua penetró lentamente tocando su paladar, cosquilleó a lo largo de éste, volvió a morder suavemente, un ligero gemido vulnerable salió del pecho de aquel hombre, la chica era inexperta y dulce, su boca era como una dulce fruta que se deshace en la boca… algo lo sorprendió: él deseaba ese beso más que cualquier cosa en el mundo. Se alejó unos centímetros y con su nariz dio una caricia sobre la mejilla de la chica ¿Cuántas veces quiso besar a Jess de esa manera y ella se negaba porque sólo deseaba el beso violento de otro?

Janet no parpadeaba, su boca palpitaba y deseaba que ese momento no hubiera terminado jamás.

Sonrió.

-Si está es la manera cómo vas a callar mi boca siempre, yo no me opongo, no señor -su voz fue entrecortada y feliz.

.

.

.

La casa de Janet Krakowsky era hermosa y enorme. La _choza, _como sus padres la llamaban, fue construida bajo las milimétricas especificaciones de la madre de la chica, toda ella parecía sacada de _Alicia en el país de las maravillas. _Estaba ubicadaen las afueras de la ciudad, construida en bambú daba al observador la impresión de que ésta salía de un árbol enorme y que todo el follaje la cubría. Pero, no solo la casa era particular.

La familia Krakowsky, comandaba por dos hippies de la generación de chicos rebeldes, hijos de millonarios y que soñaban con vivir en la India con Osho, era todo lo cliché y loca que alguien podía soñar. Leonard Krakowsky hijo de un banquero judío ruso y Betty Douglas hija de un abogado de divorcios, una noche -en medio de un campamento nudista que practicaba el "amor libre"- se conocieron y se amaron. Hablaron toda la noche sobre un tema en común: padres capitalista y su muy "horrible y antinatural obsesión con el dinero". Veintitrés años después ambos seguían aquella conversación y aquel amarse, siguiendo los designios de su gurú. Leonard era ginecólogo retirado hacía dos años y Bett era activista por los derechos de los animales, de la mujer, de los homosexuales, de las plantas, de los niños con cáncer y de todo aquello que necesitaba su incansable naturaleza combativa. Ambos habían traído al mundo seis hijos enormes, robustos y salvajes. Su mayor orgullo era la nena mayor, la única mujer: la sangre loca y hablantinosa de ambos.

Cuando ella dijo que deseaba ser independiente y ganar su dinero no podían de emoción, pero cuando anunció que sería pasante durante tres meses en la enorme Cullen Co., padre y madre parados frente a ella le dieron un discurso sobre cómo, al pisar el gigante corporativo, máquina de la maldad, monstruo alienante que manejaba los destinos de la ciudad, traicionaría la exquisita formación que ellos le habían dado. Pero la chica se plantó frente a ellos y dijo de astuta manera: _es bueno ver cómo funciona el enemigo para así atacarlo desde adentro papi _la nena y sus ojos azules chantajearon a Leo y éste orgulloso dijo _Esa es mi chica, el capitalismo se destruye desde adentro. _A los dos días, su madre se deslizó hasta su alcoba y como adolescente emocionada le preguntó sobre el mitológico Edward Cullen _que tu padre no lo sepa, pero ese hombre es maravilloso, lo he visto en la televisión... _si sus hijos y su esposo la traicionaban con la comida, ella lo hacía con la caja boba, amaba las _soaps operas _de la tarde y era fanática de Oprah.

_-¿Es tan guapo como se ve?_

_-Es lindo, no es mi tipo._

_-Dicen que es muy antipático y grosero._

_-Oh mami, es de lo más dulce que hay, un poco callado, pero no es para nada como dicen, para nada…._

Todos callaron al ver al gigante salir del auto, éste se paró en frente de la enorme casa y frente a esa tribu de ocho personas de grandes ojos claros que lo miraban de arriba abajo. Leonard se adelantó sonriente y le dio su usual bienvenida.

-¿Eres el dueño de Black Editores? -papá sabia, todos sabían sobre Jake- las editoriales matan a nuestros hermanos los árboles ¿eres uno de ellos?

-No, trabajamos con materiales biodegradables y reciclaje señor -esta respuesta acertada y correcta ganó el corazón de Leonard quien inmediatamente abrazó a su futuro yerno.

-Eres de los míos chico, de los míos.

Los tres niños pequeños, quienes adoraban a su hermana, estaban en plan protector y se pusieron en frente de su hermana y acribillaron con preguntas, mientras su madre le hacía vítores a su hija diciendo que aquello merecía un repaso absoluto de sus clases de tantra y demás.

_¿Vas a casarte con mi hermana?_

_¿Tienes dinero?_

_Eres muy alto y feo _dijo el pequeño que amaba a Janet de manera delirante _no me gustas._

Solo la educación y el amor por todo aquello que se acercara a la literatura hizo que Jacob soportara estoicamente el verse sumido en aquella marisma de preguntas, ojos azules y un par de padres que en la mesa sin vergüenza le preguntaron de todo, incluso sí se cuidaba sexualmente.

-¡Mamá!- Janet escupió el tofu que su madre había servido y que todos comían esperando poner sus manos en la otra "cena" que solía deslizar la hermana, horas después, en sus habitaciones.

-¿Qué cariño? – Volteó a un Jake quien estaba sumamente divertido con aquella versión de hippies siglo XXI -no tiene nada de malo ¿tienes alguna enfermedad Jake?

-No, no la tengo- contestó sonriente.

-¿No me mentirías Jake?- Betty levantó su cejas.

-No me atrevería Betty- con sorpresa descubría que disfruta el descarnado interrogatorio.

-¿Ves Janet?- la chica se quería morir, pagar a alguien que la matara o correr a un juzgado para ser una feliz huérfana- Me imagino que eres de los que usa condón.

_Oficialmente muerta y enterrada._

-Cielo -el padre habló- no avergüences a nuestro invitado querida, ni a nuestra hija, es la primera vez que trae un novio a casa, creerá que somos una partida de locos.

El hermano que le seguía a Janet un chico de pelo largo y piercing en sus cejas y labios, siempre dispuesto a avergonzar a su hermana y comiendo despreocupadamente un pedazo de lechuga dijo:

-Jake, mi hermana nunca ha tenido novio, así que lo de los condones no tiene que preocupar.

Un chillido de guerra en la mesa, la enorme chica se paró de la silla y golpeó a su hermano en la cabeza.

-¡Idiota! Yo nunca he hablado de tú novia la chica ruidosa que cada vez que ríe parece una mula sonriente y llena de alambres ¿te atreves a besarla con sus brakes de colores? ¡Así que cállate! Y si tuve novio- el pobre Brad quien seguramente aún andaba con el salpullido en todo su cuerpo y vivía en Siberia tratando de olvidar el discurso sobre el nirvana y otros mundos.

Todos soltaron la carcajada menos el hermano quien adoraba a su novia, con todo y su espantoso trabajo dental.

Poco a poco Jacob fue bajando las barreras de su silencio y se fue hundiendo en el ritmo de aquella extraña y ruidosa familia.

El padre le enseñó su vieja moto, su orgullo y se sorprendió que el "niñato rico" supiera sobre ellas, Betty lo seguía con la mirada. Estaba tan feliz porque veía a su hija suspirar por ese hombre moreno que escasamente hablaba. Bueno, que no habían dejado hablar. Todos, con sus millones de preguntas, apenas lo dejaban responder. Su chica, quien era inverosímilmente inocente a pesar del ambiente libertario en que ellos la habían formado, era sólo una niña especial, creyente en el amor a primera vista y que aún con el discurso feminista que escuchó desde pequeña siempre soñó con su particular príncipe azul que eternamente sería su compañero.

-¿No es lindo mami?

-No habla.

-Eso me gusta más, es como si estuviese frente a una enorme caja que está llena de secretos que estoy ansiosa por descubrir -lo vio caminar con su padre y con sus tres hermanos que no se despegaban de él, el pequeño agarraba su pantalón y por un momento abrazó su pierna haciendo que Jacob lo arrastrara con él- esos hombres madre, esos hombres que salen y entran de esa oficina, todos son impresionantes, es como si se debiera escribir una gran sinfonía mami- hablaba como siempre lo hacía frente a su madre, sin vergüenza de ser juzgada- todos tienes sonidos propios, mi jefe es como un tambor enorme que ruge o una sonata de piano, Emmett es como una flauta dulce, Jasper es como una guitarra sureña, el señor Carlisle es un violín y él -señaló a Jake- es como un violonchelo en un do mayor.

-¿Es el padre de tus hijos Janet?- oh si ella había escuchado el nombre de aquellos niños, desde que era una niña.

-Sí.

-Ten cuidado Janet- toco su espalda y la acarició lentamente- el sexo es un compromiso, te acuestas con quien amas y sabes que será para siempre ¿puedes con eso? ¿Puedes entender que quizás ese hombre no sueñe lo mismo?

A la media hora Janet y Betty corrían detrás de Jake y su padre quien estaba por enseñarle el "medicinal" cultivo que se ocultaba en el jardín trasero, ambas llegaron a tiempo, mientras que Jake con un cigarrillo en la mano y recostado sobre un árbol escuchaba a Leonard y sus discurso manido y algo jocoso sobre las grandes industrias burguesas. El dueño de Black Editores sonreía divertido, aquel hombre era básicamente lo que él deseó ser alguna vez, un hombre libre y sin prejuicios.

-Debo irme- anunció solemnemente -ha sido un placer- Janet lo vio agarrar su celular para llamar un taxi, miró desesperadamente a su madre quien, como buena celestina, estaba dispuesta a todo por su hija.

-¡Janet lo llevará! Leo, trae las llaves de ese adefesio aterrador que guardas en el garaje -sus ojos azules miraron a su marido por lo bajo, el hombre odiaba aquel auto "horrible" regalo de su padre quien hasta el último momento soñaba con que su hijo volviera por el redil de los buenos hombres, es decir como él, viejos ricos, en una casa en Park Avenue y siendo parte de la buena sociedad elitista de Nueva York.

-No se preocupe Betty, son las siete de la tarde, no quiero molestar.

-No es molestia ¿no es así Leo?- pronunció las palabras entre los dientes diciéndole tácitamente a su marido que si no corría por el auto esa noche no harían "el trapecio" lecciones que repetían cada noche, claro está, buscando la expansión de su _kundalini. _Fue así que el hombre sacó las llaves de su auto y se las dio a su hija quien casi salta de emoción, ninguno de ellos había tocado "el adefesio" como papá Krakowsky llamaba al impresionante McLaren de color violeta cromado que se escondía por la vergüenza de Leo al saber que aún después de tantos años seguía siendo el hijo mimado de su viejo padre.

Toda la familia salió a despedir al gigante de dos metros, quien estaba abrumado frente aquella enorme tribu de gente feliz reunidos alrededor de dos padres eternamente adolescentes y excéntricos que enseñaba a sus hijos a ser amables, alegres y generosos.

-Quiero disculparme Jacob, mi gente está loca- el motor rugía mientras que ella conducía y esperaba una señal, cualquier cosa que le dijera que aquel hombre no quería salir corriendo y poner una orden de restricción sobre ella.

-Me encantaron Janet, son una hermosa familia- lo dijo fingiendo indiferencia, mientras veía el paisaje de árboles a lo largo de la carretera.

Al alejarse de la casa y de todas aquellas personas Jake sintió desasosiego. Una inquietud extraña que recorría todo su cuerpo despertando emociones que pensaba que habían muerto junto con Jessica, ese día en la carretera y que cuando las reconoció, lo hizo entrar en pánico: tuvo terror, terror de desear lo que allí existía, terror de querer quedarse, terror de contaminar a aquella niña con su duelo, terror de que ella pusiera esperanzas sobre él.

¡Una niña! Una niña de infancia feliz, de hermanos que la adoraban y de hablar eterno y musical.

-¿En serio? Porque estoy segura que les gustaste a todos, sobre todo a mi mamá, quien cree que eres formidable -respiró con fuerza- toda mi vida he vivido aquí, durante un tiempo me quise ir, de veras lo intenté pero siempre que salía de casa y me iba a vivir con amigas todas ellas me veían como si yo fuese algo extraño al hablar de mis padres, nunca entendieron porque yo no los quería dejar atrás, mientras que ellas sólo quería olvidarlos- y así comenzó a hablar, de alguna manera mantener su boca llena de palabras durante la casi hora de viaje hacia el apartamento en plena Quinta Avenida era para la chica de evitar los incómodos silencios, silencios que ella no sabía cómo sortear.

Llegaron al edificio, Janet tenía la boca seca y estaba ansiosa del próximo paso, Jacob no había hablado sino lo preciso ¿cómo tratar con alguien que no es como tú y que sin embargo parece ser el indicado?

-Ha sido un buen día Janet- la voz suave del hombre moreno finalmente rompió el silencio- hoy salí de casa creyendo que sería siempre el mismo día, día que se repite sin cesar, hoy me esperaba una botella de whisky, un paquete de cigarrillos y un mamotreto de un escritor novato y pretencioso que cree que ha escrito el Ulises- tomó la rodilla de la chica, el corazón de ella palpitaba rápidamente, cada diástole y sístole rogaba por una palabra- pero no fue así, hoy fui a tu casa, conocí gente maravillosa y descubrí que estaba muy bien dejarme sorprender.

-¿Te sorprendí Jacob?- la chica parpadeó rápidamente.

-Mucho.

Janet suspiró, de manera torpe se quitó su cinturón de seguridad y sin miedo al rechazo fue hasta la boca de Jacob y lo besó de forma inesperada, el hombre se vio atrapado por aquella chica, por su boca y por su deseo hacia él… nadie lo había deseado tanto en su vida, amantes tras amantes y al final todas se agotaban tratando de buscar el corazón de Jacob, pero esta chica lo deseada, el beso fue asfixiante, ella parecía querer fundirse allí con él, era imposible escapar de aquella fuerza de la naturaleza, la tomó de la cintura y la apartó fuera de él con sus enormes manos.

-Adiós Janet- abrió la puerta, sabía que dejaba la chica con miles de preguntas- soy demasiado viejo para ti linda, demasiado viejo- caminó hacia las grandes puertas del edificio.

Oh…

Eso era.

_No eres viejo… eres maravilloso, no eres viejo ¿eso te detiene? ¡No eres viejo! _-No- salió del auto, corrió tras él y lo enfrentó -no me gustan los chicos jóvenes- lo vio fruncir el ceño _¡carajo! La cague le dije anciano sin querer- _¡oh no! Quiero decir, no me gustan de mi edad, me gustan mayores, un poco, así como tú ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Treinta y cinco?

-Treinta, en un mes.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda… que me parta un rayo, ahora lo envejecí más, si le hubiese dicho cuarenta me hubiese tirado del puente Manhattan._

- Oh ¿ves? Eres un cachorro.

Janet, sólo ella podía decir eso, sólo ella y su boca graciosa y provocativa, sólo ella podía decirle a ese hombre tan enorme, moreno y con canas prematuras que era un cachorro.

El hombre hizo un gesto de rabia contenida, cerró los ojos con fuerza, sacó su cajetilla de cigarrillo, pero sus manos temblaban y tiró la cajetilla con fuerza al asfalto, avanzó y tomó a la chica por el cuello.

-¿Qué quieres Janet? ¿Qué demonios quieres? Sería tan fácil llevarte arriba, arrancarte cada pedazo de tela de esa ridícula ropa que llevas y follarte hasta que mueras ¿eso es lo que quieres Janet Krakowsky? ¿Eso quieres? Porque ¡con un demonio! He soñado con eso desde hace días… días.

-¿De verdad?- no entendía la rabia de aquel hombre- yo… yo sueño contigo- gimió tímidamente- yo no seré la gran cosa.

-No digas eso.

- Soy algo torpe, lo sé, digo cosas que no debo decir, meto la pata las veinticinco horas del día, vivo en la luna, visto raro, tengo un auto viejo, mis padres son locos, mi madre tiene un cultivo de marihuana _oh oh… no debí decirlo _no tengo mucha experiencia en ciertas cosas, pero puedo aprender, puedo aprender, puedo sorprenderte más- intento hacer el show de la femme fatale, pero sólo fue dulce y tierna.

-¡No digas eso! No digas eso- la soltó dio una vuelta sobre sus talones y volvió de manera amenazante sobre ella- lo que yo tendría contigo no sería amor Janet. Lo más probable es que al día siguiente salga corriendo o quizás te trate como una más y no te llamaría. Mientras tú, tú estarías preocupada y triste pensando por qué no te he llamado siendo que me diste tu teléfono. Quizás desolada presintiendo que te borre de mi agenda ¿quieres verme en Cullen Co. cuando entre y finja que no te conozco? ¿Eso quieres?

-No- él la lastimaba, por primera vez en su vida aquella chica se veía frente a las crueldades del amor hacia alguien- yo sé que no me conoces, sé que somos diferentes, podríamos intentarlo, puedo ser una buena novia.

-¿Novia? Janet tengo treinta años de edad ¿novia? No soy un niño de instituto, no soy un chico que diga a sus amigos que tiene novia ¡no tengo amigos! Mucho menos novia, no estoy para eso, no me interesa, eres demasiado buena y pura para mí, demasiado niña y hablas demasiado… me mareas –con esa última frase se sintió ridículo. El hombre de la literatura se quedaba sin palabras ante los ojos azules llenos de dolor de la chica que le gritaba su amor con desespero.

-Pensé que te gustaba Jake, me besaste esta mañana y ¿ahora?- tomó su falda y la apretó con fuerza.

-No tienes idea de nada ¡claro que me gustas! Me gustas para acostarme contigo, me gustas para enterrar mi verga en ti y olvidarme de todo, unos días contigo en mi cama y quizás me olvide de beber por una semana ¿después Janet? ¿Después? Te sacaría de mi casa y volvería al whisky y por todos los demonios del infierno, estoy a un paso de violarte sin piedad, pero no lo haré, no lo haré porque mereces más, mereces un novio, alguien que puedas llevar a tu casa en tu cacharro viejo, alguien que hable de todo alguien con quien tener un buen recuerdo Janet, ese no soy yo, no lo seré nunca, nunca- corrió hacia las puertas del edificio dejando a la chica con el corazón roto, sabiendo que aquellas crudas palabras haría que ella desistiera, no estaba preparado para alguien como Janet, lo peor era que quizás no estaba preparado para nadie y de nuevo la envidia volvió, pensó en Edward Cullen y en cómo a pesar de todo éste retomó el camino, en cómo tuvo la fuerza para comenzar. Con un vaso de licor en la mano entendió que si en alguna parte del camino Isabella se hubiese fijado en él quizás él la habría destrozado y que su antiguo amigo de niñez era más noble y mejor que él, ya que Jacob habría utilizado a Bella para así vengar sobre ella el desamor y el despecho que vivió con Jessica.

Sí, nunca habría amado a esa mujer.

.

Janet en su cama derramó lágrimas pequeñas y silenciosas, llegó a su casa y fingió frente a todos, hermanos y padres la acribillaron con cientos de preguntas y ella contestó con voz dulce hasta dejó que su hermano la molestara cuando éste hizo burla de su "supuesto novio" y de las caras tontas que ella hacia mientras lo veía, se escabullo en la cocina y preparó para sus hermanos emparedados de jamón y queso y los llamó a uno por uno para que disfrutaran de su contrabando casero, sólo el hermano menor vio algo diferente y la pequeña furia alzó su mano y juro que le arrancaría la cabeza a esa cosa fea y enorme.

-Me tienes a mi Janet- el niño la abrazó- yo seré tu novio.

Pero no.

Janet Krakowsky, no esperaba.

Ella sabía que el destino estaba frente a ella.

Que sólo era ir por él y agarrarlo del cuello.

No esperaba, nunca lo hacía… ella iba por él, por su vida, su destino

A las diez de la noche cuando la casa estaba en silencio y todos estaban en sus cuartos, Janet tomó el teléfono y sin miedo llamó a Jacob a su apartamento, lo había anotado casi desde el primer día que lo conoció – lo robo de la agenda de Angie- otra de las cosas que contaría a sus nietos, porque si, ella tendría sus hijos y sus nietos.

_No soy una loca… no soy una loca… sé lo que quiero _Janet pensaba ¿qué sería del mundo si todos se hubiesen rendido en el primer intento? ¡No señor! _No importa sí fue hosco y grosero, ese beso debió significar algo._

El celular repicó por cinco minutos, una y otra vez hasta que finalmente un Jacob con voz ebria contestó con furia.

- Se supone quien sea que cuando no se contesta por más de cinco minutos es que no se quiere pasar.

-Jake- la vocecilla dulce contestó trémula y rápida antes que él colgara- soy yo Janet, perdona si te molesto.

-¡Diablos Janet! Diablos, diablos- durante dos horas Jacob había estado tentado en volver a la casa Krakowsky y pedirle disculpas a aquella chica- lo siento, lo siento niña.

- Dañe tú auto ¿sabías? Dañe tu hermoso y costoso auto Jake, mándame la cuenta y le diré a Leo que me preste el dinero para pagarte el arreglo, tendré que conseguir otro trabajo, pero no importa, yo te pago el arreglo ¿podrías darme una espera Jake?

-Dañaste mi auto- no pregunto, sólo confirmó lo dicho por la chica- eres determinada- su cuerpo enorme se dejó caer en el sofá de su apartamento, un lugar no muy grande y repleto de libros y botellas de licor que parecían abundar en aquel lugar _¡Dios eres un borracho Jacob Black! _La voz femenina y aún adolescente de Janet lo confrontó a la soledad de aquel lugar.

-Yo… yo- caminó dos pasos hacia la puerta y la cerró de manera sigilosa- no quiero asustarte Jake.

Lo oyó respirar fuertemente desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Me asustas Janet, me asusta que seas tan joven, me asusta que no tengas miedo cuando yo tengo miedo de todo, me asusta tu manera de hablar, me asusta que quiera correr hacia ti en este momento niña y sentarme a tu lado y oírte toda la noche.

Janet se llevó su mano a su pecho, sonrió levemente y al hacerlo sus labios temblaban.

-Estoy temblando señor Black.

Él cerró los ojos, vino a su mente los días con Jessica, por algún momento las comparó, ambas rubias, ojos celestes, altas y con extraños gustos para vestirse, iguales y sin embargo tan diferentes, en ese momento supo por qué la chica hippie le había chocado siempre: Janet era todo lo que Jessica no fue, lo que nunca pudo haber sido. Si, Janet, con su presencia y esencia, le demostraba lo que toda su familia siempre le dijo: Jessica no era buena.

-No puedo ser lo que tú deseas Janet- tomó un trago de licor y sintió que recorrió su garganta de manera dolorosa y amarga.

Destino, karma o darma cualquiera de esas palabras, no tener miedo era la respuesta, no temer lo que venía, el todo por el todo. Y la chica rubia se atrevió, era el momento, era ahora o nunca.

- Pero puedo ser lo que tú desees Jake, lo que tú quieras- su voz fue profunda y decidida.

-¡No!- fue un grito ahogado _esta chica no sabe nada, maldición, quiere entrar a la cueva del lobo _sin embargo estaba endemoniadamente tentado, tentado a comportarse como un maldito.

- No tienes por qué protegerme, se lo que hago, se hacia dónde voy, no soy tonta Jake.

-No dije que fueras tonta.

-Entonces deja de tratarme como si lo fuera, es mi decisión, mi vida y mi riesgo Jake, mi riesgo, yo sólo deseo que seas tú, no te estoy pidiendo nada más, no te estoy diciendo que te cases conmigo _por ahora _la última palabra la tiene usted señor Black, pero no me trates como si fuera una tonta, no lo soy, dime que si Jacob, dime que sí, te aseguro que -si aquello era un riego, su riesgo- si no resulto para ti, me iré y jamás volveré a molestarte.

-No sabes con quien te metes niña.

_Oh sí que si Jake, a un sí de mi vida, aun si de nuestra vida señor Black, no te arrepentirás jamás._

Ella carcajeó.

-Eso me gusta Jake- dijo su nombre de manera sensual- quiero ir hacia allá, hacia lo desconocido.

Excitado.

Asustado.

Incitado…_ ¿así fue Edward? ¿Igual? Un ángel para sentirse puro ¿quizás para corromper?_

Bach, concierto para violín y oboe, pleno Central Park, Jacob en primera fila, la alta chica rubia vestida de negro y con el cabello recogido, él se rió por lo bajo pues Janet fiel a sí misma contrastaba su adusta apariencia de músico clásico con tenis convers amarillos. Al verlo casi salta en pleno escenario, pues allí frente a ella estaba él vestido de azul oscuro con la guía de conciertos de todo mes. La chica violinista se acercó socarrona hacia ella.

-¿Quién es ese?

-¿Quién?- se hizo la desentendida mientras se preparaba para el concierto.

-El moreno grandote que acabas de saludar.

Janet sacó su pañuelo, limpió el instrumento metódicamente, volteó hacia su compañera y sólo contestó:

-El padre de mis hijos.

Janet Krakowsky cambió los esquemas de Jacob, todo su mundo de metódico borracho se fueron a pique, se vio inmerso en el desparpajo, en el mundo de alguien que decía lo que quería sin temor a nada. Se vio así mismo comiendo perros calientes en plena Quinta Avenida cuando ella dijo que lo invitaba a cenar, caminando en Soho a media noche, bailando en sitios extraños de chicos adolescentes, oyendo como ella en su pequeño auto insultaba a los que se le interponían por su carril.

-¡Idiota! ¿Dónde conseguiste tu licencia de manejo? ¿En un puto carrusel? ¡Dios Jake! perdóname precioso, pero lo tengo que decir, tengo que decir palabrotas porque si no me reviento, te debes acostumbrar lindo, yo soy así- golpeó su hombro- ¡gracias a Dios por las groserías! ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir sin ellas?

Sí, así era Janet, alguien que con su luz opacaba todo lo demás.

Jacob de treinta años de edad se veía por primera vez frente al hecho de tener "una novia" si, porque aunque él huía del término, Janet era su novia, y él quien nunca en su vida había tenido una, pues Jessica jamás lo fue; se vio a sí mismo enloquecido y encendido como adolescente frente a aquel torbellino loco que lo besaba sin medir consecuencias de nada. Los besos de Janet dejaron de ser inexpertos y se volvieron fuertes, sensuales, agresivos, tiernos e inesperados. Lo atacaba en cualquier parte, lo estrujaba contra las paredes o contra el auto, se vio en los asientos traseros de su Ferrari horas y horas con aquella chica a horcadas sobre él casi siempre a punto de violarlo. Él se abstenía a ir más allá, pero ¡con un demonio! A cada momento desde la mañana hasta la noche Jacob estaba duro como un púber necesitado.

Su padre Billy fue el primero en conocerla, y el viejo casi llora de risa cuando Janet dándole la mano le dijo:

-¡Vaya que guapo eres Billy! Debo decirte que tienes un aire a esos hombres de las viejas películas de vaqueros- Billy con la boca abierta en pleno restaurante miraba a su hijo quien sólo atinaba a observar como la chica iba tras el corazón de su padre, porque si, Janet abrió la boca y al instante Billy la amaba- eres como Glenn Ford, moreno y bello.

Billy abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y soltó una carcajada.

-¿Cómo diablos conoces a Glenn Ford? ¡Tienes veinte años!

Janet se atiborraba de carne de carne de cordero, debía aprovechar ya que su madre descubrió su "contrabando de comida" y amenazó con desheredarlos a todos si seguían comiendo animales _asesinos ¡traidores!_

-¿Estás loco Bill? Yo soñaba ser Rita Hayworth en _Gilda_, quitándome los guantes diciéndole a mi amante que estaba dispuesta a desnudarme cuando quisiera- le mando una mirada de hambre a Jacob quien levanto una ceja divertido frente a la no muy discreta indirecta- Apuesto que fuiste de esos adolescentes que amaron esa película Billy.

-Oh sí, oh si- el viejo en su silla de ruedas se acercó a la chica, puso sus codos en la mesa y fascinado con ella sólo atino a ser seducido por aquella hermosa chica quien había llegado en el momento justo para salvar a su chico de la amargura.

En el auto y después de dejar a Janet en el estacionamiento para que fuese a casa en su pequeño auto Billy Black enfrentó a su hijo de manera cómica, dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-Si no traes esa chica a nuestra familia Jake te juro que te mato.

Jacob paró el carro frente a la enorme casa de sus padres.

-Estoy aterrado papá, ella es diferente a mí- iba a sacar sus cigarrillos, pero Bill se los quitó de las manos y los tiró fuera del auto.

-Estás a un paso de un cáncer- estaba impaciente- a un paso de joderte la vida y no me digas que esa chica es diferente a ti, no saques excusas tontas, ella es lo que necesitas ¿Dónde carajos estaba ese huracán? Si no te casas con ella demonios, lo hago yo, soy capaz de divorciarme de tu madre ¡si señor!- de manera seria lo miró con sus grandes ojos oscuros- es hora de Jake, es diferente a ti ¿o sólo la comparas con tu esposa? Es hora de que la entierres de una vez, es hora de que al fin aceptes que ella nunca fue para ti- suspiró de manera determinada- hace unas semanas vi algo impensable hijo, vi a Edward retomar su vida y perdóname lo que te voy a decir, sí él fue capaz después de tanta mierda en su vida, tu puedes también- abrió la puerta, esperando que su hijo le ayudase a salir y lo sentara sobre la silla de ruedas- es hora- lo tomó de sus brazos- es hora de que tengas una vida sin que medie la envidia, el despecho y la nostalgia por alguien que nunca estuvo Jake, es hora.

Jacob encerrado en su oficina repasaba frente a él las fotos que estaban en su escritorio y pared, sólo veía una, la única que lo ataba a Jessica, sólo una, aquella donde ella después de la muerte de la niña intentó con todas sus fuerzas escapar de su adicción a la droga y a Edward Cullen, un día en que le prometió que trataría de huir de todo su pasado e intentar comenzar una nueva vida junto a él.

_Voy a amarte Jake, lo voy a hacer, te lo prometo, te lo prometo…_

Promesa que ella nunca cumplió, promesa que él sabía que jamás cumpliría, y que sin embargo lo mantuvo siempre al borde de todo.

Tomó la foto entre sus manos; las aletas de su nariz se dilataban frente a la emoción de aquel recuerdo.

-Sí al menos Jess lo hubieras intentado, un poco, un poco- beso la vieja imagen, once años después y aún sentía aquella pasión devoradora por ella.

Un mensaje en su buzón de llamadas y la voz de Janet hablando de todo y hablando de nada.

Fue entonces cuando un presentimiento llegó a él, una extraña intuición, él seguía adicto a Jessica como ella lo fue de Edward, iguales, ambos corriendo tras sombras que nunca podrían alcanzar.

Así que aquella noche él esperó a que ella saliera su ensayo en la sinfónica, Janet salió muerta de risa del teatro, con un vestido de colores indefinibles y vaporoso, con su cabello al viento y corriendo hacia él, entonces Jacob la tomó del brazo, la empujo contra el auto y la besó de manera desesperada y loca sin que nada más le importara. Al final del beso, la chica daba tumbos y se abanicaba con sus manos.

-¡Carajo! Eso si fue un beso- alzó sus ojos- quiero más- lo agarró de la cintura y deslizó sus manos hasta sus nalgas- y yo que pensé que eras tímido Jake- y apretó con fuerza.

-Quiero hacer el amor contigo Janet ¡ahora! No quiero esperar más, quiero llevarte a mi apartamento y rasgar esa ropa tuya, dime que si Janet, dime que sí ¡con un demonio!

La chica atacada por su falta de aire, respondió, aún si soltar el maravilloso trasero de aquel hombre:

-He estado esperando esto desde el primer día, desde el primer jodido día- fue hasta su boca y lo mordió con fuerza hasta que éste gimió, pero no de dolor.

En el auto la chica repasaba todo.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda… hoy me bañé muy bien _de manera discreta olió sus axilas _si… ¡Dios! ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Cómo me comporto? ¿Le gustara verme desnuda? ¡Estoy gorda! ¡Señor! Me puse esas horribles bragas _vio al hombre que conducía y fijaba su vista en la carretera _lo amo y él no _ella lo sabía _piensa en su esposa _él le había contado días atrás sobre Jessica y Edward Cullen _eres tan ingenua Janet, tan ingenua, pero no puedes esperar, no puedes echarte para atrás, no puedes decir que no, no eres de la que dice que no, no eres una cobarde Krakowsky, él debe saber que tú eres su destino, no hay nadie más, no existe nadie más, es su oportunidad… quizás la única que tiene, él debe darse cuenta._

En el oscuro apartamento las manos de Jacob la atacaron sin piedad, ella repasaba en su mente las lecciones de sexo tántrico que su madre insistía en darle mientras ella se tapaba los oídos con una almohada ¡Dios! eso no servía para nada cuando vas a acostarte con un hombre por primera vez _"fíjate bien si es bien dotado cariño, si no lo es, dile que venga tú padre sabe unos ejercicios maravillosos" _ella gritó interiormente, nunca había visto… _¡maldición! ¿Si me asusto? _Mas los besos calientes de Jacob la desconectaron, ya estaba casi desnuda al llegar al cuarto de aquel hombre, se paralizó, si el apartamento no era la flor de la limpieza, pero su habitación era lo más hermoso que ella había visto, toda ella decorada de forma clásica y repleta de cuadros de sus escritores favoritos.

-¡Wow! Es hermoso Jake, nunca había visto una habitación tan bella -gimió- nunca había visto en cuarto de un soltero ¡Dios!- por primera vez tenía miedo, tenía el vestido medio desgarrado, sus labios hinchados y su cuerpo excitado y tembloroso -yo… debes saber que se muchas cosas, he leído y hasta he visto porno -se llevó su mano a la boca- ¡no debí decir eso! Mi padre dice que es sano -caminaba poco a poco, mientras que los ojos lobunos del hombre la miraban y sus pasos la acorralaban- ¿Por qué no tengo padre normales Jake? quiero aprender, quiero ser buena, yo soy de ese tipo de chicas que se compromete -hizo un gesto de convencimiento- nada de cosas a medias Jacob, yo voy hasta el final -los pasos y el acorralamiento la llevaron hasta la pared, donde los brazos fuertes la atraparon y le impidieron el movimiento- yo..

-¡Cállate niña! -la beso en medio de un gruñido- ¿podrías callarte un segundo? Sólo deseo que tu boca por esta noche haga algo diferente a hablar Janet Krakowsky ¿podrías hacerme el maldito favor de cerrar tu boca y besarme?- su voz fue urgente y dura, demandante y vigorosa, por primera vez en años deseaba a alguien sin que mediara otra cosa más que el deseo duro sin adulterar.

_Wow… que sexy ¡diablos! Oficialmente estoy en la zona: follar como mi puto cuerpo merece… mañana no seré virgen y podre gritar ¡aleluya! Ahgg ¿Qué carajos hace?_

La ropa fue desgarrada con fuerza, el sonido de la tela rompiéndose fue el despertar hacia algo que Janet desconocía ¡estaba casi desnuda! Con sus feas y enormes bragas como única defensa.

Los ojos oscuros de Jacob la recorrieron de arriba abajo ¿Quién diría que el oscuro y parco Black lector de libros podría mirar de esa manera? Jacob miraba las hermosa piernas gruesas y torneadas y sólo se veía atrapado entre ellas, subió hacia su vientre y centro su visión en el ombligo de la chica, fue más arriba y se topó con unos senos grandes, bellos, turgentes que parecían dirigirse directamente hacia su lengua, poco a poco ascendió hasta el rostro de Janet y vio la imagen de una hermosa pintura de Boticellí.

-¡Mierda linda! Eres hermosa.

Ella estaba ruborizada, pero aun así con todo el temor ladeo su sonrisa y sus ojos azules lo observaron de forma directa y retadora.

-¿Aun con mis bragas estilo Bridget Jones señor Black?

-Aún con ellas- deslizó sus manos hasta sus caderas- pero creo que me gustarás más sin ellas.

_¡Oficialmente estoy muerta! ¡Oficialmente Janet eres de su propiedad! Y lo amo… si, mi futuro comienza hoy…_

Mas fue Jacob el que se vio sorprendido, la niña virgen era voraz, agotadora, demandante y sorprendente, se vio en las noches pidiendo descanso, algo de sosiego, pero no, ella deseaba más, quería todo.

Desnudo en su oficina necesitando oxigeno cuando ella corría por plena autopista, quizás insultando a media ciudad para llegar hasta él y atacarlo y acorralarlo dejándolo exhausto y adormilado, y ella salía de nuevo con una risa loca en su cara.

-¿Ves Jake? yo me comprometo.

Los orgasmos eran largos, envueltos en un sopor adormilado y somnoliento. Janet no se negaba, siempre venía con ideas nuevas, jugaba con su cuerpo, se alimentaba en él y lo hacía reír como nunca lo había hecho, todo era perfecto, perfecto hasta que ella sin miedo a nada explotó ante él cada uno de sus sueños y deseos, los hijos, la casa, los nietos, el karma, el darma… y el maldito destino.

Y él simplemente dijo que no.

Le dijo no a aquel cascabel, le dijo no a aquella muñeca rubia que le trajo risa, alegría, música y pasión a su vida

¿Qué haría él con ella?

¿Cómo soportaría él su descarga de vida y de veinte años?

No, simplemente no. Simplemente él no podía.

Y dejó de llamarla.

Huyó una semana de la ciudad.

Desconectó su teléfono y se escondió en un hotel en Nueva Jersey.

Janet, llorando en su habitación, supo al fin porqué sus amigas se comportaban como unas locas histéricas después de que sus novios las abandonaban. Ella, ahora, hacía parte del club de las despechadas _¡Carajo! Ahora me tendré que embriagar para hacer oficial mi membrecía _Y lo hizo con sus amigos raritos del conservatorio y se vio así misma haciendo lo que juro nunca hacer: Cantar en un Karaoke _Total eclipse of the heart _–cinco veces- hasta que al final vomitó en una calle sobre su mejor amiga quien le dijo:

-Bienvenida al club mi amiga de las que les jodieron el corazón, ahora a desquitarnos como todas las mujeres lo hacemos ¡hablando del cabrón! Y teniendo la esperanza de que algún día se le caiga su pipi.

Janet, aún con el fastidio de las horcadas en su garganta, se le anegaron los ojos en llanto.

-Oh no, él lo tiene tan hermoso- se sostuvo de la pared. Recordó el sexo maravilloso y dulce con Jacob en su auto Peugeot y volvió a vomitar.

-Mi amiga estás grave, muy mal, cuando una mujer dice eso está oficialmente jodida para el mundo.

Su corazón se desgarró a pedazos al ver como él no la llamaba y cómo simplemente se negaba a verla. Ella, en su razonamiento inocente e inverosímil finalmente concluyó que la esposa de Jacob aún estaba en su corazón y que era Jessica quien gobernaba su vida. Finalmente, la tenacidad de la chica se rindió frente al hecho de Black no la quería. Se vio a sí misma enterrándolo todo: sus sueños, su casa imaginaria, sus niños con nombres extraños, su grito de guerra ¡Igor! Y todo lo que ella sistemáticamente había planeado.

Sus padres la miraban tristes mientras ella caminaba por la casa como un fantasma: Leo Krakowsky amenazó con dejar al maldito capitalista sin cojones, Bett y sus hijos planeaban ataques a los autos de Jacob, hasta el niño pequeño preparaba su disfraz de ninja para atacar al idiota que hacía llorar a su hermana.

Jacob, quien no bebía hacía casi dos meses, trató de retomar el alcohol, más se sorprendió al ver que ya no lo soportaba, que el cigarro le era amargo y que tenía una necesidad de absurda por caminar sin que una editorial estuviese sobre sus espaldas. Billy -con ojos de decepción- no pronunció una palabra, sólo le hizo saber que él ya se veía cargando sus nietos morenos de grandes ojos azules.

-Sabes cómo decepcionar a tú viejo Jake, algo de locura en esta casa hubiese sido maravilloso, alguien que hiciera enojar a tu madre y a las bobas del club de bridge.

Se hundió en el trabajo, en edición del libro de Bella, en ir de su apartamento a su trabajo y de éste de nuevo a su casa. Pero la tregua de esos casi dos meses que se dio con la chica hippie inconscientemente había dejado huella en él: se vio riendo más, hablando con sus empleados, saliendo en su moto por la ciudad y más de una vez se sorprendió "comiendo sano". De pronto, un día se encontró –sin saber cómo llegó- a unos metros de la casa Krakowsky, se ocultó entre los árboles y escuchó la ruidosa y loca familia cantando a voz en cuello _White rabbit _de Jefferson Airplain conocida mundialmente como el himno de los hippies; Jacob sonrió, no podían ser menos predecibles y más adorables, se vio alargando su cuello para ver a la hermosa rubia _¿qué me haces niña? Te necesito y no puedo amarte _de pronto Janet se asomó a la puerta descalza con su melena al viento y el corazón de Jake saltó, estaba más delgada y al lado de sus hermano que correteaban a su alrededor, pero lo más impactante de todo es que ella no hablaba, nunca en su vida con ella creyó ver aquello, Janet hablaba hasta dormida; pequeños susurros dulces e incoherentes.

_¡Dios! ¿Qué hice?_

Aquella noche soñó con Jessica, y como siempre en los sueños con ella él hablaba y ella parecía mirar siempre hacía otro lado, pero en aquel sueño en particular algo nuevo ocurría, Jake gritaba, gritaba tan alto y tan fuerte tan sólo para que ella se volteara y se dignara a escuchar, pero no, no lo hacía, gritó y gritó hasta quedarse sin voz, hasta que la figura rubia y delgada de su esposa sólo fue una imagen de cera que parecía derretirse poco a poco. Se despertó sudando, con lágrimas en los ojos e infinitamente solo.

Sí, porque Jessica jamás lo había escuchado, porque ella nunca estuvo allí, porque ella siempre miró hacia un fantasma, porque al final Jessica Stanley era sólo una idea en su mente y porque ella nunca fue real.

Fue por eso que aquel día -en la presidencia de Cullen Co.- cuando vio a Janet tropezando contra el escritorio y tratando de recoger los papeles del suelo, él vio a alguien real, alguien capaz de arriesgarse, de salir al mundo y vivir en peligro, alguien que abría su corazón aunque este terminara despedazado, porque eso era vivir, vivir al borde de todo y dejarse arrastrar aunque fuese al fondo del infierno.

¡Ese era el secreto!

El secreto del por qué Jessica amó a Edward.

El secreto del por qué Isabella Swan enloqueció también por Cullen.

No era el maldito Cullen, eran ellas. Ellas eran las que lo amaban hasta el infinito.

Janet.

Ahora, Janet siente lo mismo por él. Esa niña está dispuesta a seguirlo hasta el infierno.

Pero…

¿Era él tan fuerte?

¿Podía dejar todo atrás?

¿Sería capaz de arriesgarse a vivir con aquel huracán?

_-Si no vas tras ella Jacob Black, toda tu maldita vida será un desperdició, es tú oportunidad, es hora de que empieces a vivir de nuevo, ella no es segundo plato de nadie ¿destino Black? Es ese, síguelo y deja de pensar en alguien que murió en una carretera soñando con alguien más._

Cruel, ese era Edward, pero en aquella crueldad estaba el empuje definitivo; ya no se veía sólo, no entendía los días sin el murmullo incesante de Janet y sus tintineos y locos desvaríos, necesitaba a alguien que fuese capaz de gritar improperios en plena calle… si, Janet Krakowsky sería su voz.

Salió tras ella, la chica corría por el pasillo de la oficina, las secretarias vieron como él iba tras la rubia que en cada paso hacía sonar sus collares y ahogaba su llanto para que nadie la escuchara.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

-¡Janet! Detente.

Ella no volteó _¡vamos ábrete! No quiero que me vea llorar como una tonta ¡aleluya! _Como alma que lleva el diablo, las puertas se abrieron y ella entró en el, pero las manos fuerte de Jacob no permitieron que éste se cerrara.

-No huyas de mi Janet, por favor.

-No, eso lo haces tú- moqueó tratando de tener un poco de dignidad- y por favor Jake, quita las manos de las puertas- se envalentonó- tengo una cita- si con un pedazo de pastel, un vaso de leche y una canción muy cursí.

Los ojos de Black se oscurecieron mucho más ¿qué era eso? Un dolor lo laceró por dentro ¿celos? Entró en el elevador.

-¿Una cita?- los dos metros de estatura se plantaron frente a ella- no puedes, tienes novio.

-No tengo novio, soy una mujer libre, libre como el viento-agitó sus manos- puedo salir con muchos hombres, todos hacen fila por mí ¿novio? Alguien me enseñó que eso es una pérdida de tiempo.

-Yo soy tu novio linda- lo dijo en tono bajo, acorralándola con su cuerpo, la boca de la chica se frunció, resopló con fuerza y en medio segundo alzó su mano y estampó una cachetada en su rostro.

-¡Cabrón! No puedes decirme eso, te llamé como una tonta, fui hasta tu oficina, te esperé por días y no llamaste Jake- su voz fue un hilillo, hizo un puchero y salió de la cárcel del cuerpo de aquel hombre- es tarde señor Black, muy tarde.

-Perdón -tomó su mano- mil veces perdón.

-¡No! – se soltó del amarre con fuerza.

Jacob detuvo el elevador.

-Yo puedo cambiar hermosa - se acercó a su oído- puedo ser lo que tú quieras.

-No me importa _¡Dios! que no me hable así, porque lo violo._

-Puedo amarte como tú quieras Janet, te extraño cada día, cada minuto linda.

_Oh no, no, no ¡Fuerza Janet! Fuerza._

Ella volteó, lo miró de arriba abajo, quería golpearlo por ser tan idiota, pero sólo veía aquel hermoso rostro moreno que le sonreía con dulzura.

-Siempre piensas en Jessica, siempre, cuando me hacías el amor pensabas en ella, siempre.

-Ella está muerta, Janet- y al pronunciarlo finalmente Jacob, sin rencor y libre, enterró a Jessica en su corazón. Acarició su rostro- ¿Tienes una cita Janet? Dime que no es el chico que toca el violonchelo linda, siempre te mira como si fueras algo para comer y habla como si lo supiera todo -se acercó a su boca- ¿te ha besado Janet?

_¿Ahhh? Es tú oportunidad Krakowsky, tu oportunidad… _de pronto la casa, los niños, las historias, los nietos….

-Pues sí y no -bajó sus ojos- no sólo él, estoy saliendo con un guitarrista de una banda de rock, es un tipo salvaje Jake, grande y tatuado -Jake sonrió aliviado, sabía que mentía siempre que lo hacía tocaba su zarcillos y miraba sus zapatos acercó más hasta hacer que ella pegara su espalda a la pared del ascensor- dice que soy hermosa.

-Lo eres, eres hermosa- mordió su cuello.

_¡Adiós bragas!_

-Yo… -su voz se quebró- yo le dije que no soy exclusiva, no me quiero comprometer con nadie- él jugueteaba con su lengua a lo largo del lóbulo de su oreja- quiero ser como esas mujeres que han tenido muchos amantes -él gruñó- no nací para ser decente -una mano se deslizó por su espalda y tocó indecentemente sus nalgas- ¡Dios! _¿Quién puede ser decente cuando te tocan el culo de esa manera? ¡Carajo! oficialmente una puta cachonda con este hombre y sus manotas perfectas ¿te escuchas Janet? No te respetas, ¡cállate! ¡por Igor!_– carraspeó- pero no es sólo él, son muchos más, eso de no ser virgen es una gran ventaja Jacob, te quitas el problema de encima y te das cuenta- lo miró directo, él no parpadeaba, algo en ella se quebró- que… que a la hora de la verdad los sentimientos no importan -una lágrima silenciosa caía por su mejilla- y que puedo irme de una cama a otra -su llanto se hizo fuerte- sin ningún problema, yo seré de las que dejen, nunca más de las que abandonan -golpeó los hombros con fuerza, una y otra vez- me lastimaste maldito cabrón estúpido.

-Lo sé bebé.

-Te volverás a ir.

-No lo haré nunca más, te lo prometo la besó con fuerza, haló su labio inferior- yo también quiero lo que tu deseas Janet, todo lo que tú deseas.

-¿Todo?- ella parpadeó con sorpresa- una casa, unos niños, cinco para ser exactos, una minivan, barbacoas, días tontos con mis padres, mis hermanos, mi ropa chillona- su cerebro se desconectó y su boca sin filtro se preparaba para dejar salir sus palabras atropelladas y dulce- muchos perros- sus ojos brillaron-sexo a cualquier hora, insultar a todos los idiotas que no permiten manejar como yo quiero- en un segundo el cuerpo de Jacob la arrinconó con fuerza, colocó su pierna entre las de ellas, tomó sus muñecas y las apretó con fuerza.

-¡Cállate Janet! Me vuelves loco- y sin previo aviso Jacob Black, fue hasta su boca y la besó como nunca había besado a nadie, la besó sabiendo que ella aceptaba cada caricia sin que en ella mediera nada más, la besó amando su lengua, sus gemidos, la besó amando su vida, lo que ella le daría, la besó sin miedo, arrebatadamente, la beso hasta fundirse con ella, hasta sentir la levedad y la libertad de ya no ser parte de la vida de un fantasma.

Se separó unos segundos, apretó el botón del elevador, Janet se deslizaba por las paredes, algo susurró:

- Por Igor.

-¿Quién hermosa?

Ella sonrió y levantó la ceja divertidamente.

-Lo vas a conocer Jake- se lanzó hacia él- te lo prometo, este es el comienzo de nuestra vidas Jacob Black, es el comienzo.

Y saliendo del gran edificio, monstruo sin corazón que comandaba la ciudad, Jacob supo que estaba preparado para dejar todo atrás, y empezar a perdonar, sobre todo a sí mismo.

**Gracias por leer chicas.**


	72. Medusa

**La obra Crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer.**

**A todas las lectoras maravillosas que dejan hermosos comentarios, un millón de gracias, son todas un amor, realmente me sorprendió la acogida del outtake, dude mucho en subirlo, son hermosas, a las lectoras fantasmas un millón de gracias, son todas el motor de esto.**

**A mi Beta madame oscura Bathory quien es más sensata que yo y a quien respeto con todo mi corazón.**

**A mis amigas, ellas saben quiénes son.**

**Música.**

**With arms wide open: Creed.**

**Don`t speak: No Doubt.**

**Open Wounds: Skillet.**

**Fear of the dark: Iron Maiden. **

**EL LÍMITE DEL CAOS.**

**MEDUSA.**

_Las ratas siempre se escabullen, tienen pequeños ritmos propios de su instinto, salen, buscan algo asqueroso y siempre vuelven a sus escondites, nadie las puede agarrar porque ellas son impredecibles, aquí y allá, observan en la oscuridad, fijan su mirada hacia la comida y esperan que en algún momento pueda salir y morder, salir y asustar con su presencia repugnante, y así era Jimmy Morris. Hizo de la ciudad su escondite, aprendió a caminar entre el tumulto, a reptar entre las calles, a caminar por donde el sol no lo tocara o por donde las sombras de los grandes rascacielos oscurecían las calles._

_Durante meses recorrió a pie cada calle que era parte de la rutina de la vida de Edward Cullen y de Bella, sabía cuánto se demoraba los autos del maldito para llegar a la torre de cristal, cuáles eran las calles que éste tomaba con su sequito de perros babosos que lo escoltaban, llegó a conocer los autos que odiaba, pues el idiota cambiaba de ellos cada día a la semana __maldito hijo de puta arrogante __desde lejos observaba la enorme torre y soñaba con explotarla desde adentro, se carcajeaba de sólo pensar en cómo sería el todo poderoso bastardo muerto en su oficina y como la zorra que amaba lloraría su perdida, por horas pensaba también en ella y se regodeaba pensando en las cientos de formas para torturarla. Eso lo excitaba hasta el dolor._

_Sabía muy bien lo protegida que ella estaba, mas él había descubierto que el único talento que tenía era el del cazador silencioso que se escabullía anodino y casi como camaleón se mimetizaba con la gente, con el asfalto o con la oscuridad. Sólo la había visto pocas veces, tres veces suficiente para que la obsesión se hiciese profunda, hiriente y dolorosa._

_En el viejo apartamento que antes ella ocupaba y que ahora era propiedad de Charlie, de la mano con su amigo flaco y claramente homosexual, o con el bastardo enorme cuando ambos salían y se escabullían en sus autos seguidos por su gente. Había días en que Isabella parecía encerrada en el penthouse y se imagina que ella era infeliz y que en algún momento, sólo un segundo Isabella tendría nostalgia de él y que lo añoraría….oh si, porque la locura es un lugar hermoso donde todo es posible y donde todo hasta la maldad puede ser libre._

_Si…rata…_

_Y ese día James contó con la suerte que un pedazo de queso cayese en el suelo._

_Y lo impredecible fue su amigo._

_Y la locura idiota le dejase no tener miedo._

_Jugaría con la mente de Edward Cullen, le haría saber que en cualquier momento él saltaría sobre ellos…__dejaré que me veas idiota._

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y quince minutos, Edward Cullen salía corriendo de su oficina hacia su casa, ya no era la época en que se demoraba horas encerrado en su oficina, royendo su rabia, o esperando que todos los trabajadores salieran para así no tener que verle la cara a ninguno. No, ahora era diferente. Esperaba a que sus secretarias salieran y él, como alma que lleva el diablo, tomaba sus llaves y corría hasta el ascensor, los cinco minutos que éste se demoraba por bajar eran una eternidad, parpadeaba frente a los bombillos rojos que le anunciaban que bajaba piso a piso y cuando las puertas de éste se abrían él -sin mediar nada y con sus guardaespaldas esperándolo- se montaba en el auto negro que Joseph o Henry manejaban. No estaba confiado de nada pero, creía que no necesitaba tanta protección como Isabella o los demás de su familia, por lo mismo -en el último mes- toda la seguridad estaba centrada en ellos.

El auto salió de la torre de cristal y tomó las grandes avenidas que lo llevaban a casa. Los días con Isabella se deslizaban en una calma sensual y tierna, algunas veces, sólo algunas veces visitaban a sus padres y aún con la culpa por dejar familia atrás, ambos se miraban de cómplice manera y sin mediar nada se despedían para volver a la soledad del gran apartamento o a la soledad de un lugar cualquiera donde no le debían nada a nadie y el mundo a su alrededor desaparecía.

Mas, ese día, un enorme embotellamiento producto de los cientos de accidentes que solían ocurrir, el camino a casa se hizo lento y desesperante.

Estaban atrapados entre autos y autos, el sonido de las bocinas era desesperante y Joseph miraba por el espejo retrovisor presintiendo que el hombre que estaba atrás estaba por rugir.

-¡Diablos Joseph! ¿No podrías tomar otra calle? No pienso esperar una maldita hora más.

-Lo siento señor, parece que el accidente es grave, estamos atrapados en este lugar.

Afuera.

Treinta y cinco grados de calor.

El ruido de la ciudad era exasperante.

Todo parecía difuminarse: el humo, los coches y las miles de personas que caminaban por las calles.

Las alarmas de los carros de la policía y de los bomberos parecían confluir en un sonido fastidioso capaz de alterar los sentidos.

Bajó los vidrios polarizados del auto y observó como el monótono trasegar de la gente cambiaba de ritmo y todos parecían despertar del letargo propio de aquellos que siempre parecían saber cuantos pasos debían recorrer para llegar a alguna parte.

Edward Cullen -anárquico de alma y de corazón- entendía como aquella violación al flujo sistemático en una ciudad tan maquinal como Nueva York era el llamado a un algo salvaje y violento, por media hora y con sólo haber avanzado cinco o seis metros se dio cuenta como los transeúntes en la gran manzana parecían ser una horda de animales que habían perdido el camino recorrido por años y no sabían para donde ir o caminar y se movían de un lado a otro. La gente gritaba desesperada y los anodinos caminantes a los que la ciudad constrictora tragaba salían para que el mundo los viera y dejar así salir su caos y su deseo de destrucción.

Sonrió sólo para él, porque a pesar del calor, del ruido y de las alocadas carreras de las personas, esa era la ciudad que el Dragón amaba.

De pronto, una figura entre el flujo de toda aquella gente. Algo casi fantasmal se situó frente a su visión, un rostro flaco de ojos azules y cabellos lacios, delgados y aceitosos, que fumaba un cigarrillo se quedó allí mirándolo al otro lado de la calle.

James, ese día -como rata confiada- se dejó ver y permitió que Edward Cullen lo viese.

Un rugido sordo salió de su pecho, Joseph se paralizó ante aquel sonido, volteó para ver que pasaba y vio al gigante luchar contra las puertas del auto.

-¡Abre la maldita puerta!

El hombre dirigió su visión hacia donde los ojos verdes llenos de furia se concentraban ¡Mierda! pensó, era aquel estúpido que habían perseguido unos meses atrás, al que todos temían y que siempre estaba allí como una rata que saltaría en cualquier momento.

-¡Idiota!

-¡La puerta! ¡Ahora!- El guardaespaldas dio el clic automático y de una patada el gigante furioso abrió el auto. James, amparado en la distancia, sonrió con la seguridad de que había hecho tambalear el mundo del Todopoderoso Bastardo- ¡el arma Joseph!- Morris, a lo lejos, le hizo una señal: sacó su lengua en gesto grotesco y llevó su mano hacia sus testículos- ¡el arma Joseph!

Joseph había sido soldado reserva en Irak -y fue expulsado del ejército por práctica pocos convencionales- tembló, era como si en ese momento estuviese en zona de guerra porque para Cullen, todo era premura y sangre fría.

-¡No! ¿Está loco? Estamos en plena Quinta Avenida señor, hay miles de policías acordonando calles, gente, bomberos ¡esto no es una maldita guerra!

-¡Lo es!- Edward no pensaba, en aquellos escasos treinta segundos todo el maldito mundo demente estaba frente a él, dio dos pasos, James retrocedió, una cuadra los distanciaba, cientos de autos, gente que iba y venía. El calor insoportable. Un paso por parte de Edward y dos hacia atrás por James. El guardaespaldas salió, dio la señal a Quill y a Henry que estaba dos autos más atrás. El último, un hombre de gran estatura y raza indígena fijo su visión hacia donde Joseph señalaba, masculló una mala palabra, pero ya era tarde pues los tres guardaespaldas vieron como Edward Cullen corría entre las avenidas y James Morris escapaba como demente entre la gente.

La flaca rata corría, tenía la ventaja: metros que lo separaban, gente que se interponía, y el hecho -para él maravilloso- de entender que, como alimaña pequeña, podía perderse en medio del desconcierto reinante.

Henry corrió tras de su jefe, era difícil llevarle el paso, sólo veía a ese hombre chocar con todos, tumbar a algunos y otros hacerle paso al ver como aquel ser enorme corría tras algo que ninguno pudo ver.

En diez segundos James desapareció entre la muchedumbre, algo explotó a lo lejos, uno de los autos del accidente fue el responsable de aquel terrible sonido, se escucharon gritos a lo lejos y él sonrió… si, aquel fue un buen día, estaba satisfecho de saber que él -venido del basurero- tenía al maldito Rey de Nueva York de sus testículos. Él, James Morris, era el dueño de su miedo.

.

.

.

-¡Bella!- se escuchó el rugido desde la puerta, estaba en su escritorio hablando con Esme quien, como todos los años, planeaba la famosa fiesta de caridad de la compañía _ahora cariño es tu trabajo, este año debe ser especial, yo sé que mi bebé las odia pero es nuestro deber linda _saltó, estaba parado en la puerta y resoplaba como león en cacería- ¿Edward?-. En dos pasos rápidos camino hasta ella y le arrancó el teléfono -¿qué ocurre…?- sin antes terminar la frase unos fuertes brazos de hierro la abrazaron casi hasta el dolor.

-¡Gracias Dios!- la apartó de su lado, Isabella aterrada veía a aquel ser que hacía meses no aparecía frente a ella- ¿porqué no contestabas el maldito teléfono? ¡Estaba infernalmente asustado! ¿Dónde diablos está Sam?

-Está abajo Edward, como siempre- tocó su rostro- ¿qué ocurrió? Estaba hablando con tu mamá sobre la fiesta de beneficencia- un beso ahogado y urgente selló su boca, un beso mordedor, desesperado y posesivo el cual tuvo que detener porque la dejaba sin aliento- me asustas- frente a ella, el siempre inmaculadamente bien puesto Edward Cullen era un desastre, no tenía su chaqueta y la camisa estaban fuera de lugar, el cabello estaba húmedo y tenía su vena de la frente levantada producto de la rabia que sentía porque James se escapó.

Mas, el hombre frente a ella no contestaba, tan sólo la observaba como si estuviese frente a un milagro incomprensible, cómo si ella fuese un sueño pronto a esfumarse. La tomó del brazo con fuerza y la levantó de su silla.

-Nos vamos ¡ya!- la arrastró hasta la puerta donde se encontró, de frente a ella, al ejercito pretoriano y a un Sam que parecía haber subido los treinta pisos del edificio por la escalera.

Algo en la intuición de Isabella la alertó ¡James había aparecido!

-¡Dios no!- gimió y enterró su cabeza en su pecho- ¿estás bien? ¿Te lastimó?- lo tocó con premura.

-Yo no importo Bella, no importo para nada.

Henry se adelantó y con voz fuerte dijo:

-Llamé a la policía señor, lo están buscando por todas partes, pero el accidente fue desastroso, hay herido y tres muertos, parece que no tienen tiempo para esto jefe.

-¡Malditos sean! Todo este tiempo frente a nosotros y el perro juega con todos- pateó el suelo.

Bella respiró profundamente, frunció el ceño y el estoicismo seco de su padre vino a ella como siempre. Se zafó de las manos poderosas de su esposo y con voz dura preguntó:

-¿Cómo así que todo este tiempo Edward Cullen?

La voz fue tan fuerte que no sólo los hombres frente a ella sino la propia Carmen que estaba que se escondía bajo la mesa la voltearon a mirar.

-No importa- Edward quiso volver a tomarla de su abrazo, tenía que llevársela lejos… _¡maldita sea la hora que regresamos!_ La tentación estuvo siempre allí, en aquellos dos meses: no volver. Pero como siempre, Isabella –haciendo caso a su inquisitiva personalidad- no lo permitió, le dio la cara y se enfrentó a él desde su pequeña estatura.

-Chicos- habló, pero sin despegar su mirada- el señor y yo debemos hablar, por favor déjennos solos, tú también Carmen. Los hombres empezaron a moverse, pero la voz de fuego resonó en un ¡alto! Y todos como estatuas se quedaron en un mismo lugar -Edward, no me ocultes más las cosas ¿desde cuando ocurre esto?- de pronto a su mente vino todas las pequeñas señales de que él había estado ocultándole cosas: los hombres frente al apartamento de su padre, el redoble de la seguridad para las mujeres Cullen, el guardaespaldas para David ¡Dios! Peter tenía uno. Siempre estaba escondido y ella lo había visto en las muchas ocasiones en que lo visitaba -Edward _¡tonta!, eres tonta Isabella por creer que el silencio de James Morris era suficiente para pensar que se había marchado._

El Dragón se rendía ante su poderosa mujer. Una mirada hacia los hombres y un gesto ladeado de cabeza les hizo saber a todos que debería salir del lugar, ya presentía que Bella lo pondría contra la pared. Los hombres salieron y por unos minutos, todo fue silencio.

-El día de nuestra boda, el maldito llamó- la altivez y arrogancia de Edward se esfumó, sus hombros declinaron levemente y habló en susurros.

Los ojos marrones se abrieron desmesuradamente ¡el día de su boda! ¡Se atrevió! Ese día donde todo fue perfecto. Dulcemente miró a Edward y creyó –como si eso fuese posible- que lo amaba más todavía: ese día calló para que nadie perturbara su sueño, el de ambos. Tomó su mano con devoción y besó los nudillos de guerra.

-Cuéntame por favor, no me ocultes nada ángel, somos un equipo- lo llevó de la mano hasta el enorme sofá, algo en ella se estremeció: él en ese momento era vulnerable… _yo lo hago vulnerable._

_Maldito seas James _la mente de Edward maldecía cada medio segundo. Odiaba estar en esa posición, odiaba ver como el muro de protección que él había construido para Isabella había sido fracturado por la rata inmunda y leprosa de James, desde su anodino e insignificante mundo. Él no importaba, él podía con todos si estaba solo, se había enfrentado a cosas peores: peleas en las calles y en el mundo corporativo, gente que lo odiaba y que la había puesto miles de trampas para hacerlo caer, el gobierno, abogados y todos aquellos que él arrasó para mantenerse en el lugar lejano y astral de la torre Cullen. Pero ahora estaba Isabella, al que él había prometido hacerla feliz, a pesar de todo y a pesar de él mismo y sus fantasmas.

Le contó los detalles que Seth y los demás sabían sobre como Jimmy Morris caminaba como fantasma y se escabullía por todas partes sin ser notado.

La mirada de Isabella era seria y triste ¡Demonios! _Debí contárselo, idiota… _mas las palabras que ella pronunció lo sorprendieron:

-Lo siento Edward, todo es mi culpa.

-¿Qué?- caminó como tigre en una jaula pequeña, cada paso detonando niveles de energía a su alrededor- ¡No es tu culpa!

-Yo lo traje a tú vida, he puesto a todos en peligro.

-¡No estamos en peligro!- trató de converse ¿de qué sirve todo el dinero del mundo si lo que amas puede sufrir? Si el mundo está allí y todo atenta contra la vida ¡Dueño del mundo! ¡Dueño de nada!

-¡Por favor Edward! Todas tus acciones durante estos meses demuestran que sabes que lo estamos, James es un idiota, pero lo hemos subestimado, eso es- se llevó su mano al rostro- yo soy tu punto débil, no le interesa tu familia, mi padre o Peter, viene tras de mi, quiere jugar, se divierte con eso, él nunca ha tenido el poder sobre nada, nunca lo tuvo sobre mi y ahora- golpeó el sofá- ahora lo tiene, me posee.

- ¡No!- pateó el suelo con furia.

-Jimmy Morris un pobre niño ignorante, quien toda su vida pensó que estaba hecho para ganar, un día conoció a Isabella Swan y ella le hizo sabes la verdad- cerró los ojos y fue a su adolescencia y a los días con aquel- le hizo saber que él era un perdedor, eso es lo que no me perdona Edward, yo le arranqué su estúpida seguridad y ahora viene por la mía.

Caminó hacía ella, se sentó a su lado y tomó su rostro mirándola de forma total y concentrada.

-No lo voy a permitir- besó su frente y labios- no voy a dejar que él crea que te tiene Swan, no le voy a dar espacio para eso.

-Si me llevas lejos Edward, eso es precisamente lo que haremos, nos va a quitar todo ¡todo! Mi casa, mi ciudad, mi familia, mis amigos ¡todo!- gimió ante el terrible pensamiento que se le presentó- James quiere quitarme todo porque eso hice yo- lo abrazó con fuerza, enterró su rostro en su cara- no descansará hasta destruirme o hasta que yo terminé con él, es mi única salida Edward, no voy a dejar que él posea mi vida, no lo voy a dejar- se deshizo del abrazó, se paró lentamente hacia la ventana y con aquel sentimiento con que enfrentó a Morris aquel día en la cabaña dijo- protégeme de él Edward, pero de una manera que crea que él tiene el poder -suspiró- déjalo que se acerque tanto para hacerle creer que puede conmigo.

-¿Estás endemoniadamente loca Swan? primero muerto, voy a barrer esta ciudad y lo destriparé con mis manos- pegó su pecho a su espalda, ambos mirando la ciudad desde lo alto- ha llegado la hora – besó su cabello- de acabar con el maldito o la cárcel o la muerte Bella- la volteó hacia él- te prometo mi amor que él no te quitara nada ¡jamás! Te lo prometo.

Gruesas lágrimas cayeron por el rostro de Isabella, un grito se acalló en su interior; no podía demostrarle a Edward Cullen lo aterraba que estaba. Conociendo a James como sólo ella lo conocía, entendió que aquel vendría por lo más preciado que ella tenía y que aquella sería su venganza…la crueldad de Jimmy era tal que la dejaría vivir quitándole a Edward de su lado.

.

.

.

La presentación del libro fue hecha de manera discreta, un orgulloso Edward Cullen y toda la tribu de familia y amigos estuvieron en la presentación hecha en las enormes instalaciones de Black editores; un Charlie emocionado hasta las lágrimas iba de persona en persona y decía _mi chica lo escribió, yo soy su padre ¡si señor! _ Varios periodistas tomaban fotos; todos se cuidaron que los esbirros de Aro Vulturi no estuvieran presentes, nadie sabía que al viejo cadáver le importaba un comino el "libraco" de Isabella Cullen, él estaba listo para una mejor historia.

Jacob Black hizo la presentación del libro _Estamos orgullosos de el, puedo decir que he sido afortunado al ver como un nuevo escritor nace, como editor de Black Editores y sobre todo como un amante de los libros el ver frente a mi a alguien con el don de traer sus mundos al papel _tosió frente al micrófono _Isabella Swan _la llamó extendiendo su mano.

Todos aplaudieron, Edward y Emmett silbaron como dos chicuelos de escuela y Peter se soplaba fervientemente con un pañuelo para no ponerse a llorar como una prima donna.

-¡Deja la tontería Peter!- Una Rosalie enorme golpeó el hombro del mejor amigo de Isabella- ¡Compórtate!- mas éste sólo le dio una mirada arrogante y dijo:

-No hables barbie, eres demasiado bonita para parecer tonta- Alice chilló detrás de ambos. Rose y Peter habían entablado una extraña amistad donde él decía estúpidos chistes de rubias tan sólo para escucharla maldecir.

Isabella se paró frente al micrófono, dirigió su mirada hacia los dos hombres de su vida, Charlie quien la miraba orgulloso y Edward que sonreía con su acostumbrado aire entre cínico y divertido. Todo se silenció, no había dejado de ser la chica tímida que siempre había sido, el silencio iba siempre con ella, escribir era fácil, hablar sobre el proceso no, fue así que con sus mejillas rojas y en con su voz pequeña sólo dijo:

- Gracias a todos por creer en esto, cada palabra está dedicada a mi padre, a mi esposo y a- su voz se quebró, los ojos oscuros de Charlie se quedaron mirándola, sabía hacia donde se dirigía – a mi madre, quien es el espíritu que recorre este libro, es mi carta de amor para ella- un pequeño paso- muchas gracias- tomó el brazo de Jake con fuerza, los flash de los fotógrafos apuntaban hacia ella que caminaba, casi corría hacía los brazos de su padre.

Spector, oculto en un auto, esperaba que todos saliera del enorme edificio, la seguridad de la familia había sido aumentada de manera paranoica, éste no se detuvo en pensar en el porqué, vio salir a los periodista y a la hora toda la familia Cullen comandaba por el Aston Martin salía a celebrar, las ordenes del viejo Volturi eran seguir a la pareja hacia el lugar de la celebración y allí hacer lo que siempre las moscas molestas de los paparazos aprovechar el momento.

Tomó su teléfono, marcó a su jefe y sólo dijo:

-Acaban de salir Aro.

-Perfecto- fue la contestación seca por parte del viejo Vulturi- absolutamente perfecto.

.

.

.

Un pensador dijo una vez: "vivimos en sociedad porque nos necesitamos unos de los otros, vivimos en un estado de ley porque es la única manera de que no nos matemos como animales, el estado natural del hombre es el canibalismo"

Oh si Aro Vulturi hijo de Cayo Vulturi y nieto de Augusto Vulturi conocía la necesidad de todos por alimentarse de la vida de los otros, sabia que América era un animal carroñero que esperaba pacientemente como aquellos que envidiaba en algún momento mostrasen sus debilidades, secretos inconfensables y monstruosidades. Toda su fortuna se había labrado sobre aquella obsesión morbosa de todos por mostrar como a aquellos que según todos habían sido premiados con dinero, belleza o fama eran tan sólo seres humanos tocados por la simplicidad y la pequeñez. La envidia carcomía a todos, al que jamás tuvo nada, a aquel que soñaba con ganarse el premio de la lotería, con aquel que nunca luchó por nada y sin embargo creía merecerlo todo, ese hombre y mujer que pasaba su vida frente al televisor creyendo que los que vivían allí eran especiales, la envidia de una sociedad que creía que el éxito se basaba en el auto nuevo, en la belleza vacía, en la fama que endiosaba y en el poder de ser todo aquello que la pereza que no tiene voluntad no es capaz de alcanzar.

En las grandes rotativas de _Secrets and Lies _y en el periódico de la enorme editorial Aro sin dormir por días tenía en sus manos la bomba que haría que el imperio Cullen fuese ese día, aquella semana y quizás para siempre el alimento de todos que secretamente odiaban a la inalcanzable familia.

Todo Nueva York una mañana de sábado fue paralizada con una historia de horror, los millones de ojos alzaron su mirada hacia el enorme rascacielos que lo comandaba y en el interior de todos aquellos buitres de alma sintieron que ese día era bueno ser insignificante y no llamarse Edward Anthony Cullen Masen.

Edward abrazado a su esposa era feliz aquel día, en la cabaña fuera de la ciudad y aún entre las brumas del sueño hundía su nariz en su cabello mientras apresaba con sus piernas el cuerpo de Isabella. Una carcajada pequeña resonó en el pecho de la mujer, pues una enorme erección punzaba su trasero presintiendo que esa mañana sería una maratón de amor físico

_¿No te cansas Edward? _

_¡Claro que no Swan! no estoy muerto nena, siempre quiero esto contigo, es como si tuviera quince años y hubiese descubierto el gran tesoro del sexo perverso… ¡demonios! _le había escuchado decir mientras palmeaba su trasero _se una buena niña Bella y dale a tú esposo lo que él quiere, es simple linda; tú desnuda y todo funciona como debe ser…_

Respiró con profundidad, al menos la última semana había sido tranquila, aún con el cerco asfixiante de gente de seguridad a su lado, allí en la habitación, solos, todo seguía intacto, nadie era capaz de penetrar el mundo de Isabella y Edward Cullen.

El celular vibró en la mesilla de noche, ninguno de los dos contestó, éste dejaba de sonar por un minuto, pero de nuevo el fastidioso aparato resonaba.

-¡Mierda!- finalmente Edward rugió como león- voy a estrellar el puto aparato contra la pared- lo tomó pero la mano tranquila de Isabella lo detuvo- déjame hacerlo linda ¿acaso no he dicho a todos que los fines de semana no existo? ¡Diablos!

-Puede ser importante cielo.

-¿Importante? ¡Un carajo!- acarició las curvas de Bella bajo el cobertor- esto es importante, lo único importante nena- sin previo aviso fue hasta su sexo, Bella como un reflejo abrió sus piernas para permitir el jugueteó entre su sexo- ¡joder! mmm- se saboreó- que ricura de chica- se carcajeó- lo único importante nenita, es tu coño jugoso para yo alimentarme- Gruñó, iba al ataque…

-¡Edward!- unos golpes terribles en la puerta, ambos se miraron, sabían que ninguno de los guardaespaldas podía ser, ambos odiaban que los hombres estuviesen afuera, pero tuvieron que ceder ante el hecho de su seguridad. Sam y los demás sabían que sus cabezas peligraban si alguien se acercaba a la cabaña, por lo tanto aquellos golpes la asustaron- ¿qué es eso?- se paró desnuda de la cama, los golpes continuaban, un Edward furioso se levantó y se colocó sus vaqueros mientras que farfullaba miles de maldiciones.

-¡Quédate aquí nena!- le guiñó un ojo- aún no he terminado contigo.

Pero aquella sensual coquetería finalmente fue interrumpida por el sonido de la voz de Jasper Hale.

-¡Abre la puerta Edward! Es de vida o muerte ¡ahora!

Isabella se llevó sus manos a su boca ¡Charlie! ¡No! ¡Charlie! ¡Peter! ¡Alguien! El miedo se apoderó de ella y se derrumbo sobre la cama, la puerta de la habitación fue tirada con violencia, en dos pasos enorme y rápidos Edward llegó hasta la puerta principal y un Jasper de eléctricos ojos azules estaba frente a él.

- ¡Con un demonio…!- pero la voz murió en su boca, un terror antiguo estaba frente a él, unos ojos aterradores que hacía quince años no veía se burlaban de él…allí en todo el esplendor de su belleza maligna y estremecedora: Elizabeth Joan Masen lo observaban, la foto de la medusa en primera plana que rezaba:

_**Edward Cullen Masen: La farsa tras el poder de la familia.**_

Dio dos pasos hacia atrás ¡ella! Escuchó su risa que resonaba en sus oídos, el olor de su perfume y la voz vibrante y oscura.

_¿No me habrás olvidado? ¿No es así Tony? ¡He vuelto!_

- Lo siento hermano, lo siento- la voz de general derrotado de Jasper fue dura y seca- fuimos demasiado lentos y confiados, lo siento en verdad.

Isabella a medio vestir vio la revista en las manos de Jasper, miró a su esposo, lo vio temblar como nunca lo había visto, la serpiente de su tatuaje se movía de manera irregular y aterradora, con pasos lentos fue hacia él, puso su mano sobre su espalda.

-Por favor Isabella- su piel ardía.

Jasper puso la revista frente a Isabella, este era el momento, el momento de ser quien su padre y madre habían educado, la mujer que podía aplacar la ira y la violencia de Edward Cullen y la única que podía calmar su más aterrador terror _somos guerreros campanas…_

Leyó el encabezado una y otra vez, de manera segura abrió la revista y en las páginas centrales de ésta y en las casi cien hojas estaba la historia pormenorizada sobre la vida de su esposo y de los padres de éste, cientos de fotos de Lizzy y de un Tony Masen de trece, quince y veinte años y de un Carlisle muy joven con una mirada azul y misteriosa el día de su boda con la terrible mujer.

_La historia tras el gran imperio se remonta a principios del siglo XX, Ernest Cullen hijo de viejos aristócratas ingleses funda la compañía que en menos de veinte años se convertirá en las más poderosa del país y que sobrevivirá a las tempestades económicas de dos guerras mundiales…_

En las primeras páginas que Isabella tan sólo hojeó, se hacía un recuento detallado de la empresa hasta los años setenta.

-¿Nadie sabía de esto?- Edward rugió frente a Jasper e Isabella- ¿cómo fue posible que el maldito de Aro tuviera acceso a esto? – Tomó la revista de las manos de su mujer- ¡a mi madre!

- Por favor Edward, cálmate- trató de darle a su voz un tono de calma, pero sólo logró que la verde mirada se oscureciera en un tono aterrador.

-No puedo calmarme- caminó hacia su cuñado que fruncía el ceño y callaba.

Jasper se sentía culpable, él era el segundo al mando y había fallado, alzó su rostro y se enfrentó a Edward que tenía el rostro presto a destruir a cualquiera. No deseaba lavarse las manos, ni excusarse en nadie pero debía decir lo que hacía una hora el mismo Carlisle le confesó.

-Tú padre sabía Edward, sabía que Aro estaba hurgando y sólo esperó. Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

-¡Dios!- Fue lo único que Isabella pudo articular antes de escuchar como un puño aterrador golpeaba la pared de la cabaña. Sin miedo, lo abrazó por la espalda mientras que Jasper se puso en alerta, sabía que frente a las rabias de su cuñado éste no se medía- tranquilo ángel, tranquilo, estamos aquí, todo se va a solucionar.

Pero él rugía como animal a punto de morir, cerró sus ojos, tensó su mandíbula.

-Quiero acabado a Aro Volturi, sepultado, muerto- llevó sus manos hacia las manos de Isabella- empaca todo Isabella- se separó de ella- he sido demasiado blando, me he vuelto demasiado débil- caminó hacía la habitación mientras que Isabella volteó a mirar a Jasper desesperada.

-¿Qué hacemos Jasper? ¿Qué hago? ¡No es justo lo que ocurre! ¿Por qué todos quieren lastimarlo? ¡No es justo!- desde su pequeñez se enfrentó a Jasper- No lo voy a permitir Jasper, no lo vamos a permitir, no voy a dejar- agarró la revista- no voy a dejar que ella tenga la última palabra ¡ya no más!

A los cinco minutos un Edward que traspiraba fuego salía de la cabaña, se enfrentaba a sus guardaespaldas, le arrancaba las llaves de uno de los autos a Sam y sin pensar en que Isabella caminaba junto con Jasper se subió solo al automóvil y como alma que lleva el diablo prendió motores y se perdió en la carretera.

-¡Síganlo!- grito Jasper- ¡ahora!- volteó hacia Isabella que sólo miraba la mancha negra veloz que se perdía en la carretera- él cree que debe hacerlo solo linda, está demasiado furioso con el mismo para ponerte en peligro.

-Lo sé -ella bajó la cabeza- tengo miedo de lo que va a hacer.

-Hoy será un día aterrador Bella, va a enfrentarse a su padre, Carlisle lo está esperando hace más de una hora, no sabes la cara del viejo, está aterrado, sabe que nadie detendrá a su hijo.

Todos se subieron a los autos, Isabella se acomodó en el auto trasero con la infame revista en sus manos.

-Es terrible lo que hay allí cariño- Jasper conducía- lee, hay cosas que ni siquiera Edward sabía.

…._el hijo de Ernest Cullen, William, fue un hombre apocado que logró mantener la empresa en base de perseverancia y haciendo pequeños tratos que la mantuvieron a flote…_

Isabella abrió los ojos frente a que la revista que daba detalles sobre como el abuelo de Edward mantuvo una relación con Leah Clearwater, recordó las palabras de Cathy quien siempre creyó que entre su mentora y el viejo William había existido algo más… y allí estaba ¡veinte años!

_Las historias de Ernest y su heredero palidecen frente a la nueva generación Cullen, el imperio pendía de un hilo pues el hijo único de William no era precisamente el llamado a ser el que tomará el poder en los años ochentas, éste, Carlisle Cullen rebelde quien nunca mostró un verdadero interés por la empresa decide estudiar medicina y darle la espalda a la familia._

…._Carlisle en contra de su familia contrae matrimonio con un genio excéntrico y demente llamado Elizabeth Joan Masen…_

Isabella se llevó la revista a su pecho, lo que allí decía era espeluznante.

Todo lo que ella conocía de esa mujer estaba allí: una historia de excesos, celos y escándalos desde Chicago hasta Nueva York. ¡Oh si! Estaba eso y mucho más: un niño nacido en un hospital de enfermos mentales, una mujer encerrada por años allí sin que ningún doctor diera verdadera fe su estado psiquiátrico, y lo más increíble para Isabella: todo aquello bajo la mano de hierro de Carlisle Cullen.

-¿Lo leíste todo Jasper?- un si silenciosa de parte del hombre- ¿Leíste sobre su muerte?

-Sí, todo muy sórdido Bella- los ojos azules del rubio texano no se despegaba de la carretera- y las pruebas médicas lo confirman cariño, se demoraron tres días para encontrarla y él parecía saber que ella estaba muerta.

-¡Dios Edward!- dos años junto a ella, miles de confesiones y la peor nunca había sido dicha _era tú o yo madre… tú o yo _recordó aquellas palabras. Su voz era calmada y llena de comprensión por ese niño solitario que enfrentó la peor tragedia posible -Mi pobre bebé, nunca le dijiste a nadie que callaste el suicidio de Elizabeth durante días… ¡si eras un niño! –hablaba como si él le pudiera escuchar -No debes avergonzarte mi cielo, yo estoy contigo _yo debí estar_ _allí._

La revista lo decía: Tony Masen, se hundió por las calles buscando donde esconderse y drogarse hasta morir… _¡oh mi ángel! debiste odiar al mundo, odiar a tu padre, sufrir por tu madre… sólo Jessica lo supo ¡Jessica! Pobre niña con semejante carga._

El duro secreto revelado hizo que, solo por ese momento, los celos que siempre sentirá Isabella Cullen por Jessica se transformaran en simpatía.

_Años sosteniendo la mentira del gran hombre tras el poder, ocultando un pasado repleto de desafueros, drogas y sexo ilícito ¿esas son las manos que manejan nuestra economía? Parece que Edward Cullen desde lo alto tiene mucho que esconder, demasiado que contar y su padre Carlisle ha sido el alcahuete de la maldad de su hijo._

_._

_._

Carlisle lo esperaba sentado en su oficina, su mano sostenía su cabeza y cerraba los ojos, estaba atento al sonido del auto que resonaría frente a la enorme casa en los Hamptons. Esme miraba desde la ventana, Alice caminaba de un lado a otro y Emmett, estratégicamente estaba parado en las escaleras esperando poder detener la tromba que se venía. Y allí estaba. A lo lejos se vio el auto que en una fracción de segundo se detuvo enfrente chirriando las llantas contra el asfalto. Emmett saltó al ver como su hermano salía hecho un toro ciego del Aston Martin.

-¡Fuera de mi camino Emmett!- levantó su brazo con furia- no puedes detenerme- los brazos del hermano menor lo agarraron de las solapas, pero lo que éste vio frente a él, no era su hermano mayor, era algo más, alguien que no conocía pero que presentía desde pequeño: Tony Masen en su esplendor- ¿Es una broma Emmett? –lo miró con amarga ironía- No puedes contra mí, no puedes.

-Él sólo te quiso proteger hermano- no fue necesario luchar, un miedo profundo se anidó en el pecho de Emmett, en ese momento eso que estaba allí no era su hermano, no, no lo era. Lo soltó y sólo vio una mueca cruel que se dibujaba en el rostro de aquel desconocido.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, y ésta retumbó contra la pared, las mujeres saltaron y la madre con lágrimas en los ojos se interpuso entre su hijo y la oficina interior donde estaba su esposo.

-¡Por favor Edward! Todo lo hizo por ti.

-No es contigo con quien quiero hablar Esmerald, es con él- y señaló con su cabeza, pues el padre estaba allí frente a todos.

-Déjalo cariño, es hora de terminar con esto.

Esme se apartó y fue hacia los brazos de Alice, que en silencio, miraba atenta cada movimiento de su hermano.

-¿Lo sabias Carlisle?- caminó lentamente hacia él- ¿sabías que el maldito hurgaba en la vida de ella y cerraste tu maldita boca?

-Es hora hijo de que ella muera, es hora de que Elizabeth deje de ser la sombra que amenaza nuestras vidas hijo… deja que el mundo la conozca Edward.

-¡Eres un maldito!

-Tarde o temprano se sabría Edward, ya no más, te he protegido por años y no me sirvió de nada, al final lo único que conseguí fue tu desprecio. Te protegí del secreto, pero ese fue mi error muchacho, fue en el secreto donde te lastimé porque ella se aprovechó de eso para controlarnos. Te libero de el hijo- llevó su mano sobre su hombro temiendo que Edward lo rompiese, pero no fue así.

El hielo de la crueldad surgía de la sangre de Tony Masen, el patriarca tembló, el rostro de la medusa se mostró ante él y la sonrisa aterradora venía desde la muerte y aparecía en la boca de su hijo… el hijo de ella.

- ¿Si?- en ese momento Isabella corría por las escaleras y entraba a la casa- ¿me protegiste padre? Pues, te comunico que no lo hiciste bien ¿quieres tu maldita conciencia limpia Carlisle? ¿Quieres liberarte de Lizzy, padre?– lo agarró de la muñeca mientras cargaba su voz de ironía en la última palabra.

- Edward no lo hagas- una Isabella sin oxigeno –por favor mi amor no lo hagas, no lo hagas.

- No- la negación sonó como la voz dentro de una cueva – no me protegiste papa- lo haló hacia él- ¿Recuerdas Carlisle una historia de una niña y su mascota muerta enterrada en el patio trasero?

Los azules y cansados ojos del viejo se abrieron terriblemente… había escuchado la historia de la boca del viejo Anthony años atrás.

-Perdóname Edward- gimió.

-¿No más secretos?- lo arrastró hasta la oficina- ¿la verdad te libera Carlisle?- volteó y miró a Isabella por un eterno segundo. Tiempo suficiente para decirle con sus ojos que a pesar del dolor y la vergüenza, no se detendría - voy a decirte que pasó entre mi madre y yo.

Y las puertas de la oficina se cerraron.

Bella cerró sus ojos, dejando caer una lágrima _Ángel estoy contigo… es tu padre… una oportunidad, sólo una ángel… te amo y estoy contigo… siempre_

Esme se llevó sus manos a la cabeza y cayó derrotada en uno de los sofás, mirando con desespero la puerta de la enorme biblioteca, todos estaban en silencio. Alice por segundos observó como nadie decía nada y desesperada se paró en frente de la biblioteca.

-¡Edward! Abre la puerta, abre la puerta- pero la contestación fue el mero silencio- ¿nadie piensa hacer nada? ¿Nadie? Emmett ¡tírala! ¡Ahora! ¡Bella! Todos sabemos lo que va a ocurrir allí, lo hemos visto, sabemos de lo que es capaz, ¡por favor!- gimió angustiada- mamá, lo va a matar.

Esme levantó su mirada hacia toda su familia, era hora de enfrentar cada cosa, de decir cada secreto y de enfrentar todos los pecados cometidos.

- Fue la decisión de tu padre cariño, él sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, llega un momento en la vida de un hombre que debe hacer lo correcto aunque eso, eso- y apuntó hacia la puerta- sea demasiado doloroso.

Con la revista en su mano Emmett leía, miraba el reloj y vigilaba la puerta.

-¿Quién demonios era esta mujer? ¿Qué jodida cosa era?

Isabella no respiraba, su corazón había dejado de latir, presentía lo que dentro de aquella oficina ocurría: una verdad aterradora, las palabras venidas desde el mismo infierno _¡Por favor no! por favor ahora no, sí lastimas a tu padre Edward será terrible para ambos, terrible, una oportunidad, sólo una ángel, sólo una _escuchó la pregunta de su cuñado ¿qué maldita cosa era esa mujer? ¿Qué era? El demonio, la serpiente que amenazaba siempre el paraíso ¡Dios! parpadeó ante una verdad revelada ante ella ¡el tatuaje! Ella era el tatuaje, _Lizzy en todas partes, Lizzy en su vida, en su mente, en su alma y sobre su piel._

-Ella es su madre Emmett, eso es, esa cosa era su madre- caminó hacia la puerta y pegó su frente allí- parece que siempre tiene la última palabra.

Una hora, los teléfonos resonaban por toda la casa, casi todos fueron desconectados, presentían que un ejército de fotógrafos y periodistas sacaban sus garras y todos se enfilaban hacia cada uno de los lugares Cullen.

Todo se detuvo, los oídos de toda la familia intentaban escuchar algún signo, algún sonido venido desde el lugar donde los dos hombres, hijo-padre y enemigo estaban ¡nada! Rosalie tocó su vientre, también había leído la revista ¿tantos años juzgando a aquel idiota? Y ahora aquel ser que ella juzgo inhumano y descorazonado estaba en aquel editorial y era lo más triste que ella había leído en toda su vida y sólo era la mitad de la historia, llamó a Bella para que se sentara a su lado, pero Isabella sólo miraba la puerta.

-Cariño, ven para acá, no querrás estar frente a esa biblioteca cuando ella se abra- miró a todos- ninguno quiere estar allí, si algo pasa lo que va a salir de ese lugar no será agradable para nadie, Bella, por favor- pero la esposa de Edward no escuchaba, Rose miró a su hermano y le rogó con los ojos que apartara a la chica de allí, Jasper caminó resuelto y tomó su brazo, mas ella se zafó con fuerza.

-¡No!

-Isabella no lograras nada estando allí- la voz de la matriarca fue dura y contenida- yo he estado allí siempre y nunca logro nada, es hora querida que veas como es estar al otro lado y ser testigo muda de esa guerra entre ellos dos.

Bella volteó y se topó con el pecho fuerte de Jasper, alzó su mirada hacia el rostro del hombre rubio quien tenía gesto de piedra, en unos minutos él tendría que estar al lado de su cuñado, pues éste iba a hace que explotara toda la ciudad, que mandaría sin un asomo de culpa a castigar a Taylor o que simplemente correría hacia la editorial Vulturi y le arrancaría la cabeza al viejo Aro de un tajo. Sólo él tendría la fuerza para detenerlo y estaba estremecido.

- Ayúdame Jasper, ayúdame.

-Claro que si cariño -beso su frente- lo vamos a detener.

Algo tronó en la biblioteca, todos se pararon prestos a detener a uno y a socorrer a otro, las puertas se abrieron y de allí emergió Edward Cullen con gesto de fastidio y cansancio.

Alice vio peligro.

Rosalie vio rabia.

Emmett observó repugnancia.

Esme vio crueldad.

E Isabella vio soledad.

El enorme cuerpo de Edward se paró en la puerta, tapando con éste el interior de la biblioteca, parecía no ver a nadie, resopló con fuerza, su sonrisa se ladeó frente a todos.

-¡Vaya! Todo esperando el gran espectáculo ¿no es tierno? La gran familia esperando como despedazo a papá Cullen- alzó sus brazos duramente, la chaqueta resonó con la dura fricción que se dio en el movimiento.

-¿Qué hiciste hermano?- Emmett se fue hacia él.

-¿Qué hice? Sólo le dije la verdad- volteó hacia adentro- sólo le di las gracias por dejarme con ella, dos años de pura dicha- se hizo a un lado- maravillosos años.

Isabella corrió, pero una mano fuerte de Jasper la detuvo y le dijo con la mirada: Ahora no, ahora no es el momento.

No, no lo era, pues en los ojos verdes que parecían dilatarse nadie existía en la visión de él, ni siquiera ella.

De pronto el padre salió de la biblioteca, veinte años más viejo, diez centímetros más bajo y caminando con pies de plomo.

Alice y Esme lo abrazaron por un segundo, pero Carlisle deshizo el abrazo, Emmett iba a golpear a su hermano por aquel viejo que salía de allí. Edward esperaba el puño en su rostro, no se iba a defender, mas la voz del padre detuvo al menor de los Cullen.

-No Emmett, no lo hagas, no lo hagas- pasos hacia la escalera- déjalo, déjalo- dio el primer paso hacia la grada- sólo quiero descansar- bajo la cabeza y emprendió la marcha gradas arriba- yo lo sabía, lo sabía y no hice nada, nada, al final Edward- se paró por unos segundos- ella ganó- y desapareció en el segundo piso.

Esme corrió tras él.

En medio segundo un Edward agitado alzaba su voz mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de salida.

-¡Jasper!

El rubio texano cerró los ojos _Allí viene._

- Lo se Edward.

Los dos hombres se miraron a la cara.

-No quiero compasión, quiero la cabeza del maldito Aro sobre mi escritorio, no me importa cómo, si es preciso voy por ella- en dos zancadas salió de la casa, no pensaba, no razonaba, sólo él sabía cómo ardía por dentro.

Lo de Carlisle ya estaba hecho. Sí, porque en la biblioteca había, de manera metódica, destruido a su padre -sólo él sabía cuánto le dolió hacerlo y sólo él sabía ¡y que el infierno lo condenara! cuanto lo disfrutó- ahora era el turno de Aro Vulturi.

Y su padre tenía razón, así era; ella había triunfado.

La maldita Elizabeth Masen había derrotado finalmente a Carlisle Cullen.

Y el arma usada para su cometido había sido él: Edward Anthony Cullen.

Una Isabella resuelta caminó tras él.

-¿Era necesario Edward?- en las gradas de mármol de la entrada ella lo cuestionó- ¿era necesario?

¡Dios!

Ella, él cerró los ojos con fuerza, su ángel personal y ni siquiera ella lo había detenido, volteó con fuerza, desanduvo las cinco gradas que lo separaban y se enfrentó a su esposa y su voluntad de hierro.

-No sabes nada, ¡él!- y señaló a la ventana del cuarto principal- ¡él!- empuñó su mano y en un gesto casi teatral se la llevo frente a su rostro- él nunca me protege, nunca lo hace- y como un bólido corrió hasta su auto.

-¡No huyas ahora Edward Cullen! – Isabella Swan con voz recia y dura paró el caminar demente de su esposo que lo único que deseaba era estrellar su Aston Martin contra el mundo- ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿Piensas llevarte a toda tu familia y a mí por delante? No puedes ser tan cruel.

Pateó el suelo y apoyó sus manos sobre el auto, una carcajada amarga resonó en su pecho.

-¿Cruel mi amor? No sabes lo que es eso, no tienes ni la más mínima idea de que es ser cruel- Isabella pequeña y delgada se deslizó debajo de los brazos de su esposo quien la miró con unos ojos que nadie de su familia había visto en las dos horas anteriores- no sabes que- su voz se quebró por un mínimo de segundo- ¿con quién te casaste Bella? ¿Con quién te casaste?

Bella tocó su rostro… ardía, acarició su barbilla que estaba sin rasurar, deslizó dos de su dedos por los labios que estaban entreabiertos y con su otra mano despejó el cabello revuelto que se agolpaba en mechones húmedos por su frente.

-Me case contigo- intentó ponerse de puntillas y besarlo, pero él se hizo a un lado secamente.

-Muy loca debes estar Swan, muy loca- abrió sus ojos y el gesto vulnerable desapareció y volvió el rostro osco y fiero- ¡Huye Bella! es tú oportunidad- la atrapó con sus brazos- hazlo ahora.

Un gruñido contenido salió del pecho de la mujer, agarró los fuertes músculos del animal frente a ella, Charlie Swan estaba allí, los castaños ojos entrecerrados y la boca formando una línea dura y terca.

-¡Jamás! No me voy a ninguna parte, no me voy a ninguna parte, aún con todo el puto mundo cayéndose me voy- lo tomó de las solapas- vamos a salir de esto, vamos a salir de todo, juntos- lo acercó a él- no voy a huir y tú no me vas a dejar, no apuntes tus dardos contra mi Edward, no lo hagas, no trates de hacer que te odie cielo, porque eso no va a pasar nunca.

Fue así que ella agarró las llaves de auto que sólo una vez había conducido en su vida, ella misma abrió la puerta del copiloto para que su marido entrara, y ella misma mandó a dos de los hombres delante para que limpiaran el camino de moscos molestos llamados periodistas.

El motor zumbaba a lo largo de toda la carretera, Harry y Joseph iba adelante en un auto y Sam y Quill en el de atrás. Edward miraba la autopista, cada respirar era pesado, repasaba lo dicho en la oficina con su padre:

… _Cada maldito día con ella era de terror…_

… _Cuando supo que yo consumía, alentó el vicio, me dejaba dinero donde yo lo podía ver, todo tu dinero papá Cullen, cada maldito dólar…_

… _Negó que lo hubiera hecho, lo negó sabiendo que el viejo Anthony y Jessica me habían llevado al hospital y sólo gritó diciendo que la odiábamos, que yo lo había hecho para torturarla, que lo había hecho tan sólo porque yo la odiaba…_

Bella conducía el coche con pasmosa seguridad y sobrepasando los límites.

… _Se lo dije, la amenacé para que me dejara ir, pero no, ella no me dejaba, no lo permitía, continuaba y continuaba dentro de mi cabeza, por un momento llegue a creer que fui yo, yo el que realmente había intentado morir, me lo hizo creer, lo creí para ella…_

… _Nada era suficiente, no me amaba ¿sabes qué es eso Carlisle? Lizzy fingía todo el tiempo, y con eso me tenía en su poder, estaba desesperado porque me amara y esa era su arma, mi desesperación por ella era su arma contra ti. _

… _Durante dos meses fue la mamá que yo quería, la que yo necesitaba, era buena, malditamente buena, hizo todo el decorado, dejo de beber y amarró su lengua tan sólo para que yo no la dejara ¿y sabes que Carlisle? No le importaba, no tenía miedo, no lo tenía, porque ella tenía mi corazón en sus manos, lo tenía y yo se lo di, era como un pordiosero mendigando y se burlaba de mí y lo disfrutaba…_

La curva cerrada que permitía en ingreso a la calle donde vivían la tomó a gran velocidad, Edward la miró de reojo pero no dijo nada… seguía concentrado en el triunfo de Lizzy.

…_¿Me tienes miedo bebé? Yo nunca te haría dañó y se carcajeaba, lo hacía, se burlaba de mi necesidad de ella, de mi enfermo amor por ella… _

… _Al final padre dejé que me pervirtiera, quizás así, pensé que al menos tendría lastima de mi…_

… _Pero nunca la tuvo, porque ella era más, más fuerte, más poderosa, más satánica y ella ganó Carlisle Cullen, lo hizo ¿cómo? Me convertí en ella, total y absolutamente en ella, Lizzy vive aquí conmigo, agazapada, vigilante y al acecho ¡mírala! En este momento su presencia se ríe de mí y de ti…_

… _Todo fue una lucha, la lucha entre ella y yo, ya no éramos madre e hijo, éramos dos enemigos, no maestro y estudiante, iguales, alguno de nosotros debía sobrevivir, todo era cuestión de carácter padre, era ella o yo ¿adivina qué? fui yo el que sobrevivió, pero al fin _recordó la carcajada amarga y cruel que le brindó a su padre, una risa que le heló la sangre _ella ganó… _

… _Yo sólo la vi morir, la dejé que se fuera, pero en ese mínimo acto le di lo que quería, su venganza perfecta, pues Lizzy sabía que así yo nunca me olvidaría de ella. Sería para siempre de su maldita propiedad y tú, padre, serías el responsable y yo te odiaría por toda la eternidad._

Respiró hiel y hielo, de su aliento salió todo el frío de muerte de Elizabeth, empuñó sus manos… ¡allí estaba! Quince años después y al final la medusa abría sus ojos y congelaba el alma de Carlisle Cullen, sí, que buena y perfecta venganza, todo el vomito despiadado de su niño sobre él.

La policía había acordonado las dos calles, todos los buitres -fotógrafos- estaban allí, esperando que Edward Cullen apareciera con todo y su ejército personal. Alguien avisó que se aproximaba, la barahúnda se levantó ansiosa y desesperada.

-¡Allá viene!

Los miles de flashes apuntaron hacia los autos, Isabella vio las luces cegadoras, por un segundo volteó a mirar a su esposo que durante el trayecto no había hablado ni media palabra, ella presentía que ocurría en su interior, algo temible, lo conocía, una energía contaminada emanaba de él. Si, algo tronaba y se levantaba: los ojos verdes de Edward puestos en la carretera. Ya no había por qué negarlo, el hijo de ella volvía, tantos años tratando de ocultarlo ¿ahora? ¿Qué sentido tenía? Estaba aterrada por él, ella sobreviviría a todo, estaba preparada desde el mismo momento en que volvió de sus cuatro meses en la carretera, sabía con quien se había casado, pero su terror iba dirigido hacía él. Aro Vulturi con el secreto al descubierto abrió las puertas de aquel chico aterrador que dirigía su rabia hacia todo, quizás a él mismo.

_Ahora o nunca Isabella, ahora o nunca _pensó, _es tú momento de demostrar cuán comprometida estás con él _fue así que aceleró el auto hacia la entrada del garaje del edificio dejando a todos los malditos buitres con ganas de destripar aquella supuesta presa fácil que era Edward Cullen. Él salió del auto con gesto osco, le abrió la puerta a su mujer, que lo observaba por lo bajo, él chasqueó la lengua en gesto impaciente y sólo atinó a decir mientras pulsaba el botón del enorme ascensor:

-Aro Vulturi, voy a despedazar su editorial Bella y cuando lo haga voy a venderla a precio de chiste, eso es lo que voy a hacer- se metió dentro del elevador, se revistió con su característico gesto de batalla y espero en silencio el asenso hacia su casa. Bella lo abrazó por la cintura, las manos de él apartaron los mechones de su cabello de manera lenta- hace tres años que me conoces Isabella, pero no has visto lo peor de mí, no lo has visto, en este momento voy a terminar lo que debí hacer la primera vez que entraste en mi oficina.

Bella frunció el ceño, repasó aquel día ¿qué? Un hombre golpeando a otro, sangre en sus manos y ella asustada por la violencia.

¡Taylor Coleman!

-¡No!

-Es necesario- su voz dura de metal chocando contra otro, sonó implacable- no voy a dejar que mi vida sea un maldito espectáculo tan sólo para la diversión de ese viejo cuervo, nadie me conoce Swan, nadie, si él quiere ver el hijo de Elizabeth Masen, eso es lo que él tendrá- las puertas del ascensor se abrieron; el enorme pastor alemán fue a su encuentro, pero Edward lo apartó con una orden absoluta, tomó su celular- te espero en dos horas en la torre, quiero visitar al viejo Aro, no, él me está esperando, lo sé, no, no lo voy a herir Jasper, voy a hacer algo peor, algo mucho peor- colgó y como alma que lleva el diablo corrió escaleras arriba dejando a Isabella en el limbo.

Su teléfono estaba repleto de llamadas, Peter le dejó un mensaje en su contestadora:

-Bella, cariño ¿es verdad lo que dice la maldita revista? ¡Dios Bella! Mi corazón se me hace añicos con eso, se me hace añicos, dile que mis flacas manos están para defenderlo- se oyó respirar- oye- la voz bajó- ¿esa mujer fue real? Porque si es así Isabella que se pudra en el maldito infierno, mi pobre chico solitario.

Mas lo único que ella quería era llamar la voz de la razón.

-Pa.

El viejo suspiró:

-¡Gracias a Dios cariño!

-Te necesito.

-Allá voy Campanas, en una hora estoy en casa con mi chica- La voz dulce de su padre la quebró por dentro, gimió levemente- siempre supe que había algo más Isabella, lo presentí desde hace meses- un silencio tras el teléfono- ¿sabías todo sobre su vida?- la hija no contestó- no voy a juzgar Bella ¿lo sabías?

-Sí, lo sabía, todo papá, casi desde el principio, todo, ven acá Charlie es hora que tú lo sepas y que me ayudes.

El agua helada corría por su cuerpo, con los ojos cerrados permitía que ella se deslizara por cada poro y que poco a poco el frío de ella se fuese metiendo dentro de su piel, se concentraba en cada sensación, en cómo cada músculo iba despertando y en como la rabia iba subiendo a niveles de miedo desde sus pies hasta la punta de su cabello. Envolvió su cuerpo desnudo en la toalla, salió del baño y se encontró con Isabella quien lo esperaba sentada en la cama, ambos intercambiaron miradas, la de él fue seca y dura y la de ella fue de miedo contenido.

-Ojala cielo, yo pudiese hacer algo para quitarte lo que sientes ahora- agarró con fuerza los cobertores que cubrían la cama- pero sólo soy yo, no puedo hacer nada, no puedo hacer nada y me siento tan impotente- bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, sintió sus pasos ir hacia el guardarropa, agarrar lo primero que se le atravesó y ponérselo en dos minutos, el hielo que él despedía llegaba en olas hacia ella.

Edward se paró frente a ella, levantó su mano hacia su cabeza pero no la tocó _cuando amamos bebé, arrastramos a todos, no importa quien, no importa cómo, no podemos ser buenos en eso, sabemos lo egoístas y perversos que somos porque no podemos evitar dejarlos ir, los que amamos deben ser consumidos, es su destino, deben permitir que lo hagamos… no somos buenos Tony, no lo somos. _ Cerró su mano y se dio la orden de no tocarla, de no hablarle, cualquier cosa salida de su boca en ese momento la lastimaría, porque en ese momento las únicas palabras que salían de sí mismo eran las de Lizzy, ella había vuelto a su vida y ella hablaba fuerte y duro. Se alejó de Isabella, ella levantó su rostro, vio como la puerta de la habitación se abría y el caminaba fuera de ella.

-Edward- Isabella habló fuerte- yo se que en estos momentos piensas que todo es absurdo, crees que ella está aquí contigo -caminó y él de espaldas a ella con las llaves de su auto en la mano- pero no es verdad, sabes muy bien quién eres, yo he visto a ese hombre, al amigo, al hermano, al esposo y quizás al padre ángel, yo sé quién eres.

Él resopló y siguió su camino.

Sábado cuatro de la tarde, Aro Vulturi leía y releía la revista de manera gozosa _esto es sólo el comienzo, es sólo el maldito comienzo, debe estar llegando con todo su ejército _dio un vistazo hacia arriba, las cámaras de seguridad cubrían toda la oficina, el viejo cadáver estaba tan seguro de que Edward Cullen vendría por él, tan sólo era esperar.

Pulsó el intercomunicador, necesitaba a Dimitri, no contestaba sus teléfonos, ni celulares _¿Dónde estás imbécil?_

Lo que Aro no sabía era que Spector, la noche anterior había vaciado sus cuentas, botado sus teléfonos, borrado sus huellas y había huido hacia un destino lejano, millonario y libre, porque él, Dimitri, era una rata, y cuando el barco se hunde, ella son las primeras en salir.

-Aún no lo encontramos señor -fue la voz de uno de los hombres que cuidaba la puerta de seguridad- no sabemos dónde está -el hombre carraspeó- señor, Edward Cullen y su gente están entrando al edificio- ¿Qué hacemos?

El viejo sonrió, parpadeó lentamente.

-Déjalo pasar, lo estoy esperando- se sentó a esperar, dos, un minuto y Edward Cullen, Jasper Hale y dos de sus guardaespaldas frente a él -bueno, bueno al fin mi buen amigo.

.

.

.

**¡Ups!**

**Esto se puso….**

**Ámenme o déjenme, dejar comentarios es casi tan bueno como creer que la Medusa será vencida…algún día.**


	73. ¿En nombre delhijo?

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer.**_

_**Como siempre a todas las chicas que comentan, muchas gracias, son todas muy amables, quiero tiempo para contestar, lastimosamente no puedo, está más allá de mis fuerzas. A las lectoras fantasmas un abrazo.**_

_**Capítulo para Sara, la fuerza es el camino para todo.**_

_**A mi beta Elizabeth Bathory quien últimamente ha tenido compasión conmigo, mi cariño y admiración.**_

**El Límite del Caos.**

**¿En nombre del…hijo?**

**Música.**

**Torn: Creed.**

**Oven and out: Foo Fighter.**

Aro Vulturi, con su mirada de reptil arcaico y con la seguridad del que se sentía vencedor de una gran batalla, se permitía ironizar frente a Cullen y a su ira.

Agarró con sus manos las orillas del escritorio -Debo decirte que te estaba esperando desde hace más de tres horas ¿has disfrutado el espectáculo mi buen amigo? Porque para mí ha sido el mejor de mi vida.

-Maldito seas- en dos segundos Edward se abalanzó sobre Vulturi, el viejo tiró su sillón hacia atrás, recostó su cuerpo y comenzó a dar pequeños medios giros de derecha a izquierda en el sillón.

-¡Vamos!- dijo rápidamente antes que su cuello sufriera el estrangulamiento seguro bajo las manos del muchacho- hay diez cámaras de seguridad en esta oficina señor Cullen ¿va a darme el placer de mostrar en televisión nacional como usted lastima a un pobre anciano? – mas Edward frente a la amenaza se enfureció más, tomó los respaldos del sillón, lo sacudió y cernió su cuerpo enorme frente al viejo.

-¿Crees que eso me detendría maldito viejo?- la voz fue dura y ronca.

-No -el rostro del viejo era amargo- claro que no, se que disfrutarías arrancando mi cabeza de un tajo niño, te fascinaría hacerlo, pero no saldrías de este edificio ¿no sería maravilloso? Los titulares serían perfectos y tú historia, la de toda tu maldita familia se cerraría con broche de oro.

El viejo fue alzado de las solapas de su abrigo –los 30 grados de la ciudad no eran suficientes para el cadáver- y tirado contra una de las paredes. Jasper y los dos guardaespaldas estaban allí, los tres se miraron _¡Demonios lo va a matar! _ El cuñado pensó con impaciencia.

- Eres un viejo cobarde, siempre actuando como animal carroñero -lo levanto a centímetros del piso, se acercó a su cara- yo no te mataré Vulturi -sonrió cínicamente- ¿crees que eres el único que se puede divertir aquí? Yo también quiero reír -lo alzó un poco más, dio un vistazo por la oficina- Cuando todo esto sea mío mi amigo, voy a destrozar, piedra a piedra y me sentaré a observar. No quedará huella alguna de tu paso por este mundo y de tu maldita editorial -lo soltó con furia y el viejo se estrelló contra la pared- ¡Jasper!

-No puedes hacer nada, no tienes nada contra mí, en cambio yo tengo más ¿crees que lo de hoy es el final? Apenas es el comienzo, tu historia –maldito engreído- es una verdadera saga que publicaré capítulo a capítulo.

-¡Jasper!- Edward agarró la silla de presidencia y se sentó en ella de forma anárquica, el rubio texano sacó unos papeles y los tiró en el escritorio.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?- tomó el archivo, le dio una mirada sin leer realmente -No tienen nada contra mí.

- Testigos y víctimas de sus intervenciones telefónicas -Jasper asustaba al viejo- políticos, actores, empresarios, todos ellos, están aquí.

El viejo se carcajeó, pero por su mente se cruzaba Rupert Murdoch y su _News of the World._

-No soy tan ingenuo, no hay nada que me incrimine, no hay pruebas de nada -observaba al maldito sentado en su sillón quien lo acuchillaba con los ojos.

- Si lo hay mi amigo Aro, todos lo saben, muchos de ellos están desesperados por testificar. Una antigua secretaria… Heidi ¿recuerda? -el viejo palideció- quiere hablar de cómo usted le pagó para que filtrara información desde mi oficina -Edward irguió su cuerpo con fuerza- pero no -camino alrededor del viejo que mantenía su expresión burlona- lo que diga Heidi no es importante. Lo peor para ti, pájaro carroñero, vendrá cuando se descubra que toda esta editorial amarillista es una fachada para vender información de empresas, tecnologías, secretos industriales -en ese momento tanto Jasper como él no tenían las pruebas, pero así se hacía en la guerra: se blufeaba, se insinuaban las armas para asustar al enemigo.

Aro entrecerró su ceño ¿Qué estúpida broma ridícula era esa? Soltó una larga carcajada.

-¿De qué diablos hablan partida de idiotas?

-¡Esto! -Jasper le tiró un documento sobre espionaje industrial, cuentas de bancos con el nombre de editorial Vulturi, claves de bancos, todas con el sello que la caracterizaba.

_¡Dimitri! Maldito hijo de puta. _Mas el viejo con sangre de reptil continuó con su gesto de sarcasmo impávido.

-Son ustedes patéticos -aplaudió- me decepcionas chico, pensé que eras mejor, esto -agarró los documentos- son estúpidas pompas de jabón.

El presidente de Cullen Co dio tres pasos de tigre hacia el viejo; éste, pequeño y muy frágil, se guareció tras el escritorio.

-Toda esta empresa es una fachada. Todo esto es la tapadera perfecta para tu organización criminal que trafica con propiedad intelectual, con adelantos tecnológicos y con avances científicos. Y lo demostraré. ¿Qué es mi historia frente al destape de tu cloaca? Mi historia es nada. Caerán sobre ti el gobierno, las corporaciones y las transnacionales. Irás a parar, con tus asquerosos huesos, a la cárcel. Mi historia puede ser un escándalo pero lo tuyo es un delito. Y no un delito cualquiera, todo el poder del Tío Sam caerá implacable sobre tu esqueleto.

-No iré a la cárcel, porque todo es mentira, tengo sesenta años niño, el doble que tú, he pasado por mierdas que no te imaginas, he caminado por el fuego, tú y tus amenazas no me interesan, voy a joder a tu familia ¡me lo deben! Se lo deben a mi padre y a mi abuelo.

No, no importaban las cámaras, no importaba la amenaza, Edward iba tras el viejo y sólo veía rojo.

-Pobre viejo demente -las aletas de su nariz se dilataban- siempre queriendo la carroña, pensando en sus insignificantes antecesores que se hicieron a una fortuna y a un nombre enlodando a los demás -Lizzy... Lizzy hablaba- toda su vida tragando estiércol -Aro cambió su rostro- tratando de limpiar su sangre de sucios inmigrantes con tifoidea- Jasper, Sam y Harry se paralizaron, una risa venida de la maldad de una medusa resonaba por la habitación -años y años tratando de escalar, de ser respetados por una sociedad que siempre los ha visto como unas sanguijuelas -alzó sus cejas- la envidia es lo único que los impulsa, un odio por no ser jamás respetados, unos simples payasos que ni con dinero logran ser reconocidos.

Ambos se miraron a la cara, la boca de Vulturi se hizo fina, algo de saliva salía de su boca, meses y meses investigando y allí frente a él tenía la realidad, estaba toda la historia: el niño adicto y la madre perversa en la presencia de Edward Cullen. Tragó en seco.

-Eres digno hijo de mami ¿no es así Tony? Puedo decir que me gustas más así, toda mi fortuna por conocerla a ella.

Los hombres que acompañaban a Edward supieron que debían detenerlo, pues el gigante furioso iba por la cabeza del viejo, seis brazos lo detuvieron. Detener la rabia, es como detener un ciclón o una ola a punto de explotar.

- Voy a terminar contigo viejo.

Sabiendo que los hombres no permitirían que el hijo de Elizabeth Masen lo tocara, Aro sacó su as bajo la manga.

-No lo harás niño, cada cosa se sabrá, cada maldito exceso -señaló a Jasper- Tú sabes ¿no es así perro? La historia de tú hermana -el rubio mordió su lengua mientras que veía al viejo caminar por el despacho- un escándalo en los Ángeles con un estrella del rock -suavizó su voz- por que éste quería tocar a la amante del jefe. Una esposa y su accidente en una carretera, la historia es interesante -Edward y todos temblaron- una novia de adolescencia lejana -Holly había hablado, la madre de Jessica y su horrible boca de labial barato buscaba que él pagara- y lo mejor -los ojos de viejo cuervo brillaron- un padre adolescente ¿cómo se llamaba la pequeña? Ah sí, que nombre estúpido: Mía.

¡Dios!

Todo vibró…

Cada cosa frente a él, secretos, vidas, sangre, todo puesto allí, no había nada, todo se paga, todo se devuelve, la ley del bumerang, todo tiene una razón, cada acción, cada gesto, cada palabra, cada año, mes, día y segundo puestos frente a él, no era nada, nada, sólo un hombre tratando de detener las compuertas de sus excesos y ellas de un momento a otro no aguantaban el peso y se venían abajo bajo la única verdad que existe: el destino es una máquina que no tiene compasión y siempre en su trasegar cruel viene y pone las cosas en su lugar, y cada acción hecha reclama ser juzgada.

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Ahora! -se arregló su ropa, si, destinos y excesos, no era hora de pedir perdón, no era hora de suplicar piedad- voy a pagar Aro Vulturi, pero no contigo, sólo pon una de esas historias en tu folletín barato y llevaré las pruebas a la corte, no me importa si son reales o no, yo las haré reales viejo, cada una.

-No puedes.

- Puedo, al menos aprende algo Aro -tomó la revista- ella fue mi madre y me enseñó bien- se acercó al viejo, le ofreció una mirada de repugnancia infinita y la mirada de Lizzy Masen -eres un hombre muy insignificante Vulturi, muy pequeño -caminó cinco pasos, el viejo lo vio irse, pero en un movimiento repentino Edward Cullen volvió hacia él -tocas a mi hija y a mi esposa y te arranco el corazón frente a tus malditas cámaras y toda América me aplaudiría, viejo estúpido.

-¿Crees que puedes salirte con la tuya siempre?

-No has visto nada -contestó sin voltear- si sobreviví a mi madre, lo demás es insignificante.

No, no había sobrevivido a Lizzy, pero eso sólo él lo sabía. Sólo él, su padre e Isabella.

Charlie había estado con ella por más de dos horas, Isabella se abrazó a él con fuerza. Abrazar a su padre era una de las mejores cosas del mundo, la actitud tranquila, cálida y estoica del viejo Swan era todo lo que ella necesitaba, todo lo que ella necesitó siempre, junto a su padre todo era bueno, todo era simple y todo era seguro. El padre sentado frente a ella y tomando un poco de café dijo _sabes muy bien que durante mucho tiempo él no fue de mi agrado, hombres como él nunca fueron conmigo Campanas, caminando como si el mundo les perteneciera hija, levantando la mano y haciendo de todos sus títeres. Cuando pasó lo de James pensé que Forks explotaría y por poco lo hace, pero vi algo… algo, en toda su fachada de arrogante, una vulnerabilidad frente a ti, un hombre que sólo buscaba pertenecer a alguien, ahora con toda esta historia lo compruebo Isabella, y ahora puedo comprenderlo un poco mejor… todo esto es una prueba hija, no para ti si no para él ¿cuán comprometido está en dejar todo atrás y cuan comprometido está en hacer una familia?_

Condujo por plena avenida a la medianoche.

Durante tres hora esperó que él llegara, pero no lo hizo, lo llamó a su celular pero no contestó, quiso dormir, mas la visión de la cama vacía y el frío que sentía sin la respiración de Edward acompasada sobre su cuello, y sus brazos apretándola como cadenas eran para ella insoportable. Sonrió de manera melancólica; su esposo, quien siempre creía que ella estaba a un punto de irse, no sabía que el dormir junto con él, sus horas de conversación y sus pequeños ritos habían hecho que ella, Isabella Swan, sintiese que cada día junto a Edward era un paso hacía la jaula de oro que él siempre quiso construir _eso te haría muy feliz ¿no es así Edward? Escucharme decir que al final tus mundos posesivos me encadenaron… Mi nombre: Isabella Swan, adicta a ti… _suspiró, en algún momento esas palabras lo hubiesen hecho feliz, saber que sus rugidos de animal fiero eran para ella adorables y necesarios.

La enorme torre de cristal a la medianoche era imponente, estacionó el mustang al frente del edificio, miró hacia arriba, volteó y vio a los hombres que la seguían _¿estos hombres no duermen? _Caminó despacio por la enorme y moderna antesala de la torre, el guardia de seguridad bajó su cabeza y la saludó tímidamente, penetró en la torre y tomó el ascensor a presidencia, llegó hasta el último piso y las puertas se abrieron, el enorme corredor estaba oscuro, la puerta de la enorme oficina estaba entreabierta ¿Cuántas veces aquella oficina fue para ella objeto de temor, excitación y deseo? Aquel hombre solo allí y todo un mundo de preguntas por contestar.

-¿Edward?- sabía que él estaba allí en plena oscuridad, en el ambiente existía un extraño fría que venía de algún lugar indeterminado- ¿Edward? -insistió- sus ojos trataban de penetrar en la oscuridad, quiso ir hacía el interruptor de luz.

-No prendas la luz Swan -su voz de la nada salió oscura, dura y ronca.

-Está oscuro aquí ángel.

-Siempre está oscuro Isabella -cada tono era dicho de manera cavernosa- ¿viniste sola? -la pregunta fue rápida.

-No -ella estaba estática, temblaba, él no verlo y el escuchar su voz hermosa y aterradora era algo atemorizante- vine con Harry y Joseph.

-No debes estar aquí Isabella Swan, no debes, vete a casa.

Bella dio un paso a tientas, la oscuridad impedía el movimiento, todo en aquel lugar ya no era la metáfora de la cueva del dragón o la torre del señor del hielo… sólo era.

-No quiero -contestó rotundamente, levantó una de sus manos a tientas tratando de encontrar en qué lugar se hallaba su esposo.

-Vete.

-¿Porqué? ¿Por qué quieres estar solo?

De pronto algo se movió, Bella se encontraba en ese momento incomodo en que a pesar de la visión la penumbra hacía que todo se volviera incertidumbre, unos brazos la atraparon por su cintura y la abrazaron de forma posesiva y la arrastraron hasta chocar con el pecho de hierro, era él, el que exudaba hielo.

-Porque soy peligroso en este momento Swan -susurró en su oído, los pelillos de su cuello se erizaron, lo sintió respirar- Deberías tenerme miedo Isabella, todos en este momento lo tienen -mordió su hombro y aquel morder estaba cargado de algo que ella no sabía definir sí entre amenaza o deseo.

-Yo no te tengo miedo Edward, sólo quiero estar contigo ¿es tan malo eso?

Algo palpitaba, el corazón de Isabella martilleaba con dureza y su respiración era errática sintiendo como el brazo la aprisionaba y como él jadeaba sobre su piel.

-Hoy pude haber matado a Aro Vulturi, Swan -el otro brazo llegó- era tan fácil vaciar una pistola en su maldita cabeza, y eso hubiese sido malditamente maravilloso nena, maravilloso.

Ella gimió ante el hecho de saber que él hubiese sido capaz.

-Pero no lo hiciste cielo.

-No, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda Swan, puedo -las palabras viajaban en la oscuridad y sobre su piel, allí en ese momento estaba Tony Masen, escuchando su voz, sintiendo su respiración, una lágrima cayó sobre su mejilla, ella tomó las dos manos que sujetaban su cintura, si, Tony, Tony, lo aceptaba, amaba a Edward Cullen con todo su corazón, pero también amaba a aquel niño terrorífico que allí -junto a ella- se presentaba, lo amaba por terrible, por su soledad, por sus mundos peligrosos y desgarrados.

-Tú eres más que eso, mucho más, más de lo que todos creen, yo lo sé, lo he visto. Esme, Emmett y Peter lo han visto cariño -una lengua húmeda recorrió su cuello; la electricidad peligrosa entre ambos, como siempre cuando se tocaban, subía a niveles palpitantes- Se que puedes ir y acabar con todo -los dedos se enterraban en su cintura- Lo sé, tienes el poder para hacerlo, pero eres tan fuerte Edward, tan fuerte que sabiendo que tienes ese poder en tus manos decidiste no jalar el gatillo.

- No sé si puedo detenerme ¿por qué demonios no me dejan detenerme? Sólo quiero ser tú esposo ¿acaso no tengo derecho? -besó su cabeza vehementemente- quiero parar.

Respiración.

Las manos sobre ella.

El ardor que fluía de su piel.

La caricia de su nariz sobre su cabello.

Él la conocía, sabía cada parte de su cuerpo, cada gesto, cada pequeño recoveco de su piel. Sabía tocar en el, sabía los caminos que sus dedos debían seguir para hacerla vibrar. Todo él sobre ella; enorme y absoluto, cubriéndola. Volvían a ser el Dragón y la Ninfa

-Hueles tan bien, siempre Swan, hueles tan malditamente perfecto. Yo te tengo en este momento, en este preciso instante donde todo se hunde mi sueño, minutos e instantes contigo y la maldita suerte quiere quitarme eso -la volteó de forma rápida, frente a él, Isabella sólo veía aquella sombra negra- quiere quitarme por lo único que he sobrevivido, por lo único que sobreviví a ella -unos dedos recorrieron su boca, buscándola- aquí estás -la besó y mordió su labio inferior- eres la fe que yo no conocía.

-No voy a ninguna parte -se hundía en aquella noche, en aquella penumbra. Ella, niña bosques, sabiendo que era en el corazón de lo oscuro el lugar donde ella pertenecía.

-Lizzy está aquí, conmigo, ella ha ganado, hoy destrocé el corazón de mi padre -recorrió su espina dorsal de abajo hacia arriba y con la punta de sus dedos presionó la parte interior de su cuello- le di a ella lo que deseaba.

-Déjala ir.

Bella agarró su camisa.

-No puedo, no quiero -lo oyó gemir, lo sintió temblar- La amo tanto -su voz quebró el aliento duro se vertió sobre ella- La odio de igual manera. Parece que siempre quiero volver, sólo soy el niño de quince años que quiere volver a casa, donde mi madre está.

-¡Ella no existe! -las lágrimas que él no vertía, Bella lo hacía- No existe -ratificó de manera terca.

-Existe, no me pidas nena que la olvide o que la deje, ella es parte de mi y no la quiero dejar ir, Lizzy es una obra perfecta de horror que se aferra a mí, ella era mi hogar -la levantó a centímetros del suelo- Ella es donde quiero volver -la recostó en la pared, Isabella aferró sus piernas en torno a su cintura, él recorría sus muslos topándose con los pliegues de su vestido- Ella me llevaba al conservatorio en Chicago y yo tocaba el piano y ella el violín -besó el valle de sus senos- Horas y horas -su lengua jugaba con la pequeña depresión de su garganta, donde el corazón de Isabella hacía eco- Y todo era perfecto, donde ambos éramos iguales y donde ella parecía olvidar que me odiaba.

Por un segundo Isabella abrió los ojos, sus pupilas dilatadas por el deseo y por la oscuridad trataron de penetrar la oscuridad. Ella se lo había prometido, promesas de un futuro y promesas de olvidar un pasado, promesas de acabar con la mirada de medusa que penetraba el corazón de Edward, ¡no! ella no era el hogar, Elizabeth no lo era, el fantasma aterrador estaba allí, presente, Isabella sonrió, sonrió para aquel monstruo que se burlaba y de manera silenciosa la retó _ya no es tuyo Lizzy, ya no lo es… vas a morir de una vez por todas, te lo prometo, vas a ver como tú hijo te olvida maldita seas, lo vas a ver._

Tomó su cabello y besó su cabeza fervientemente, agarró una de sus manos y la llevó hasta el centro de su sexo, lo escuchó gruñir mientras la mordía, Bella convocó todas sus fuerzas y se aferró a su cuerpo, los dedos de piano la torturaban, su boca en su boca, sus lenguas bailando la una con la otra, Isabella se retiró unos segundos, tan sólo para decir.

-Yo… yo soy el hogar ángel, no ella, yo lo soy -algo se desgarró, un sonido de encajes, un sonido de necesidad- ¡Sí! -era un grito de triunfo- yo soy tú casa Tony, ven por mi -lanzó su cabeza hacia la oreja y la mordió para así convocar al animal en él- Vamos niño -la voz de Isabella bajó dos tonos- Ven por mí, ven -el rugido salvaje salió del pecho de aquel hombre, en un segundo las muñecas de Isabella agarradas fuertemente contra la pared, allí crucificada, un destello verde trueno llegó a su visión, una sensación de fuerza, la adrenalina de saber que sólo ella podía calmarlo.

-No tengas miedo Swan, te necesito tanto y te amo más, mucho más -las palabras salieron entre dientes, amor, deseo, hambre contenidos.

-Lo sé –se abrazaban.

-Nunca es suficiente -desesperado- siempre quiero más, quiero todo, y ese todo no me satisface, me consumo cada día, no tengas miedo de que en algún momento -se acomodó en su centro- yo -un aullido pequeño- quiera devorarte -respiró- literalmente Swan.

-No lo tengo -enterró sus uñas sobre su espalda- no tengo miedo Tony, no le temo a nada -cerró los ojos, golpeó con su cabeza la dura pared y en medio segundo, entre gritos de ambos él estaba dentro de ella.

Gimió.

Gimieron al mismo tiempo.

Si.

Susurros oscuros.

No palabras, sólo respiraciones que se acompasaban.

La atacaba con violencia, su espalda y sus caderas golpeaban los muros duros de la oficina. También era suave, dolorosamente lento, cruel en la quietud cuando decidía quedarse allí y sólo escuchar el latido de su corazón y el respirar agobiante, volvía, atacaba, salía, la mordía, todo era conexión, saborear cada inclusión, cada sonido de agonía cuando iba hacía lo profundo, más… más allá, más adentro.

-Siempre -ella luchó por minutos para poder formar palabras en su boca- Siempre -el dolor era placer, el chocar de sus carnes, el desaparecer y explotar- dentro -tomó de nuevo su cabello- siempre -besó su frente- muy dentro -chasqueó su lengua contra su paladar- de mi, Edward.

Él retumbaba, ese día maldito recorría su sangre, la rabia comandaba cada pulsación, el odio se hizo presente. Frente a Aro Vulturi todo explotó, un segundo más y todo se hubiese ido para el mismo infierno. Por años el destruir no lo había detenido, pero con los puños cerrados frente al viejo algo lo detuvo, no fue su amenaza, no fue la vida de los seres que amaba en la picota público, no, fue algo más profundo, algo que él no conocía… algo mágico y endemoniadamente perfecto: saber que al final del maldito día de mierda y demencia, él estaría dentro de Isabella Swan y que ella sólo ella y su pequeño, delicado y trasgresor universo creía en él.

Aterradora conclusión: ella creía en él.

Su cuerpo palpitaba, él podía sentir cada músculo, no necesitaba la luz, sólo necesitaba la presencia total entre sus manos, ella rodeándolo por completo, balanceándose sobre su eje, húmeda y gimiendo, llamándolo con su voz agónica, enterrando sus uñas en su piel, deslizándose afuera y dentro. Una de sus manos se deslizó entre el cuerpo de ambos y llegó hasta su miembro que se perdía perfecta y duramente dentro de ella, Bella apretó en la base y esto lo hizo rugir en agonía, golpearla contra la pared y morder la punta de sus senos que endemoniadamente cubría con su sostén de encaje, como animal desesperado apartó la maldita tela y volvió a enterrar sus dientes en la punta dura de su pezón, la escuchó gritar, exudaba el perfume narcótico de su sexo que lo hacía perderse y ser tan asquerosamente feliz en un momento donde todo era infierno y agonía.

-Muérdeme más fuerte ángel, más fuerte -fue su voz… devorar literalmente, allí, Bella le decía que estaba dispuesta, gruñó duramente, se enterró hasta lo imposible, fue hasta su cuello y la marcó, amortiguó sus gemidos en su piel- ¡no! quiero escucharte, quiero -haló su cabello hacia atrás y el rugido masculino siseó entre dientes- tú -ella se derretía- eres -su piel respiraba y su centro ardía, él golpeaba salvajemente su interior, gritaba como nunca lo había hecho… total, Edward Cullen, dragón… libre en ella- mío.

-¡Lo soy!- ratificó e intensificó hasta lo imposible las embestidas- ¡maldición! ¡Lo soy!- aspiró todo el aire de la oscura oficina, atacó de nuevo hundiendo a su mujer en un mar de tempestades de placer e hizo que ella tuviese orgasmos duros que eliminaran su cordura… sólo su nombre la ataba a todo… sólo su nombre.

_Edward… Tony…_

El trueno del su último clímax vibró en todo su cuerpo, cada terminación nerviosa hizo chispas, su columna ardió en fuego y la luz llegó a su oscuridad, a aquella miedosa oscuridad de su vida, allí frente a él, como su esposa y su sueño…

Allí frente a él, dentro de ella: su hogar, su sangre, su destino, la vida y la muerte misma, la razón de su existencia.

Y nadie... nadie le iba a arrebatar eso ¡nadie!

La luna de Nueva York dio la cara al fin cuando los nubarrones de una tormenta se habían despejado, la luz opaca y aperlada iluminó de manera melancólica la oficina. Isabella dormitaba sobre las piernas de su esposo, estaba desnuda de la cintura hacia abajo y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-¿Nadie sabía lo de tu madre Edward? ¿No le dijiste a nadie que ella estaba muerta en aquel lugar?

- El viejo Anthony, Jessica lo llamó, yo no sabía ni como me llamaba Bella, sólo quería olvidar aquella última noche, yo sólo quería olvidar su risa de triunfo en su cara.

Recordó la sangre que salía del baño en el pequeño apartamento, como él -parado frente a la puerta- luchaba para entrar y cómo cuando al fin lo hizo, la vio en la bañera con los ojos abiertos, sin vida y con un gesto macabro en su cara. Recordó cuan drogado estaba y como después de eso y durante días estuvo en coma, como a pesar del dolor y de contradictoria libertad que la muerte de ella le había dejado, sólo sentía culpa por ser él el que vivía y no ella.

Le dolía haber sido tan fuerte.

-¿Le dijiste eso a tu padre?

-Le conté todo, todo, cosas que ni tú sabes, cosas que no quiero que escuches jamás, son sólo para él y para mi, él lo merecía, lo merece ¿la verdad me libera Carlisle? -dijo en tono de burla- pues lo liberé Bella.

-Él te ama.

-No me importa.

-Él te protegió Edward -Isabella se irguió- ¿Leíste el artículo?

-No, y no quiero, no me importa las mentiras que dice ahí, no quiero leer nada, ¡basta ya de esa basura Swan! -exhaló con fuerza- él pagó sus deudas conmigo, yo no le debo nada, nada -la mirada de Carlisle y sus ojos anegados en llanto, un hombre que no se defendió- acabo con el viejo Aro y doy por terminada mi vida como un Cullen, ya no más -tomó la barbilla de Bella- ya no quiero nada, sólo a ti, el resto me vale poco, nada.

-No puedes odiar a tú padre ángel, ten piedad de él, si no lo perdonas no podrás vivir con eso.

Él parpadeó, la luz de la ventana daba dramatismo sobre aquel rostro perfecto, parpadeó y tragó hiel.

-Vamos a casa ahora, hace frío -se levantó, agarró la falda de tafetán negro que estaba en el suelo y delicadamente la ayudó a vestir- quiero que no salgas de allí por unos días Isabella, esta ciudad va a estallar cuando el viejo Vulturi publiqué el resto de mi historia -levantó su rostro- sabe todo sobre ti y sobre mi hija, va a hacer de ella un espectáculo y no lo voy a permitir, ni con ella ni contigo -Isabella se llevó sus manos a su boca y acalló su terror- lo voy a destruir y pasaré sobre todo antes que haga eso -la abrazó y apoyó su cabeza sobre su vientre- no quiero que participes de eso.

El teléfono sonó varias veces, Edward esperaba aquella llamada, tomó el auricular, la voz de Jasper del otro lado.

-Ya está hecho Edward, Taylor Coleman va a cantar te lo aseguro, haremos cantar al bastardo.

Oh si… Taylor en una cárcel en Massachusetts se orinaba de terror a las cinco de la tarde cuando el hombre espantoso -que lo intimidaba- cerraba los baños de la prisión y se envolvía una toalla en su brazo para acallar los gritos.

No, no había piedad, sólo Edward y Jasper defendiendo su mundo.

Bella dio un vistazo melancólico por la oficina. La imagen del viejo Ernest Cullen en aquel viejo periódico enmarcado que colgaba sobre la pared le sonreía y de manera más instintiva que inteligente preguntó:

-¿Por qué Aro odia tanto a la familia, Edward?

Él la acompañó en su observación, el viejo y mitológico fundador de la empresa parecía un espectro venido desde tiempos lejanos.

-Es un odio antiguo, parece que él -y señaló- no le hizo la vida fácil al abuelo de Vulturi, sólo él lo sabe -abrió la puerta- sólo Ernest tiene la respuesta, y el secreto se lo llevó a la tumba, el maldito viejo de rostro de palo -observó la imagen antigua y lejana del bisabuelo- y los muertos no hablan Swan -sonrió de manera amarga- tan sólo joden tu puta cabeza -la llamó con su mano, ella corrió hacia él, no sin antes echarle una segunda mirada al cuadro donde aparecía Ernest Cullen.

_No, los muertos si hablan… y tienen mucho que contar, mucho._

Lo alimentó casi a la media noche, Edward en silencio sentado en la mesa con la revista sobre la mesa veía el rostro que lo observaba, se levantó, y frente a Isabella quemó la imagen de su madre. En la habitación ella lo desnudó en silencio y cubrió su enorme cuerpo con los cobertores y antes de que ella lo acompañara, él ya dormía de manera nerviosa y desacompasada.

Historias…

La vida de un ser humano se define en su extraña, dependiente, amorosa y odiosa relación con sus padres.

Padres que aman de manera obsesiva, hijos que quieren huir de las voces que hablan en su cabeza, padres amorosos, viejos que repiten errores en un eterno retorno.

Hijos que saben que están atrapados en ellos, en aquellos hilos de amor, melancolía y sangre donde sólo se quiere ser libre de esos seres que te dominan, que te abrazan con sus sueños que un día muertos resucitan en la piel de sus niños.

Padres que mueren, pero que nunca se van, ellos viven en la memoria, ellos gritan y juzgan, aman y cuestionan, padres lejanos, vivos, que a veces ven a sus hijos y se preguntan ¿fui bueno? ¿Pude ser maestro? ¿Lo ame realmente o fue sólo la obligación impuesta por un mundo atávico que cree que aquello que sale de otro cuerpo se debe amar más que la propia sangre?

Elizabeth Masen murió más nunca pudo ser destruida, ella era ese niño lindo de cabello rojo que la amaba como se ama algo terrible y hermoso.

El niño la conoció cuando tenía sólo trece años, pero ahora, con la madurez de los años cree que la presentía desde antes ¿Por qué él sentía desasosiego y que algo tronaba en su interior? ¿Por qué se estremecía cuando algo oscuro y peligroso como el piano venía con sus notas más sombrías? ¿Cuál era el motivo que hacía que se sentara horas en las escaleras de su casa y esperara a su padre perfecto llegar y tener el impulso -cuando éste aparecía- de correr hasta él y decirle que odiaba las horas en que se marchaba?

El amor hacia sus hermanos rozando la obsesión, el deseo de crecer para correr como un loco por la ciudad, el estallar de furia cuando sus caprichos no eran cumplidos, el mirar a su familia y entender que entre ellos y él algo faltaba.

Cuando Lizzy se apareció frente a él, con su melena roja al viento, con su sonrisa ladeada y su voz de terciopelo fue un indicio. Cuando sintió el olor de su cuerpo, el tacto frío y electrizante de sus manos tocando sus mejillas, fue la respuesta.

Su madre que lo hizo, su madre que lo formó y lo educó para lo violento, su madre y su alcohol maldito, ella con sus palabras terribles y poéticas, ella ya estaba en él antes de conocerla, enraizada como un hiedra en su alma.

Padres…

Entre el odio y el amor doloroso hacia su padre un día se preguntó ¿Qué parte de mi eres tú Carlisle? ¿Dónde te puedo encontrar en mí? Nada, parecía que en nada y desesperado y furioso odiaba-amaba a aquel hombre hermoso, rubio de ojos azules y sereno. Su padre, que fue débil y que no tuvo el valor suficiente para evitar que la medusa fascinante lo atrapara en su maraña y que asumiera ser la única dueña de la sangre de Edward Cullen, su padre nunca obtendría su perdón.

Carmen el domingo en la mañana con el televisor prendido en la enorme cocina escuchaba el informe burdo, cínico y satírico sobre el show que electrizaba todo el país.

… _todos sabíamos que Edward Cullen no es un hombre fácil, su familia y el poder de su dinero ocultó quien realmente era…_

Bella se paró en silencio detrás de Carmen, sus ojos marrones echaban chispas ¿Quién demonios se creían para juzgar lo que no sabían?

… _la guerra entre Vulturi y los Cullen era una amenaza que se cernía desde hacía muchos años, al final el dueño de la gran editorial tuvo el poder de destruir a quien se creía indestructible._

_Nadie es indestructible, ni siquiera Edward Cullen, al final sólo era un niño con una madre enferma y llena de excesos._

_No es excusa para…_

Una energía hizo vibrar el lugar, la presencia de Edward tras las dos mujeres las hizo saltar, Bella volteó y se topó con él que parecía venir de una guerra de pesadilla, lo vio caminar con pasos largos, Carmen se hizo a un lado y vio como él apagó furiosamente el aparato, la española se llevó una mano a la boca cuando éste se hizo frente a ella y la miró de arriba abajo.

_Ahora si me va a despedir _la mujer pensó, creyó que él abriría su boca y de ésta saldrían tormentas, pero algo más inesperado ocurrió: no dijo nada, sólo su mirada de un verde oscuro y sin parpadear se clavó en ella de manera insoportable. Isabella en silencio fue hasta él y lo abrazó por la espalda. Carmen, como una estatua y sin poder despegar sus ojos de aquel hombre, se quebró por la fuerza de su mirada.

-Lo siento señor, de verdad que lo siento -Carmen se sostuvo de los bordes de la enorme isla- es sólo la televisión, es sólo la televisión -habló con voz temblorosa y sintiendo la humedad sobre sus mejillas.

Seth Shilton quien tenía treinta y seis horas de insomnio sobre su espalda, escuchó la voz del hombre desde la cárcel.

-Si el maldito no habla Shilton, nada podremos hacer.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Hice mi mejor trabajo, el idiota se cagó en sus pantalones mientras yo maquillaba su cara jefe, mañana -el hombre sicario de sangre se reía tras el auricular- mañana o el martes nos dará los números de la lotería -se carcajeó- dile a tus jefes que esto costará más dinero.

Seth se juró que después de esto no volvería a trabajar para el demonio de Edward Cullen y su segundo al mando, ambos hombres eran capaces de destruir todo con tal de obtener lo que querían.

_Nunca más Cullen… nunca más._

Domingo mediados de agosto un sopor se levantaba, toda la ciudad se movía en una calma pasmosa, llena de bruma y humedad fastidiosa. El ritmo de la gran manzana no cambiaba, el metro cruzaba la ciudad, los autos iban de norte a sur, cada distrito y barrio se hundía en su propio palpitar, millones de corazones latían, un pum pum casi sincronizado, un cimbrar interno, una vibración que viajaba debajo de la ciudad.

Y

Edward Cullen corría en su Aston Martin con una Isabella que lo sostenía con su fuerza interna mientras rogaba una oportunidad, una palabra y un perdón.

Hacía diez minutos Carlisle Cullen había sido ingresado en el Mount Sinai Hospital, no pudo con el agobio del pasado y con la culpabilidad de haber dañado a su hijo más amado. Esa noche, repasando una vez más toda la conversación de la biblioteca, sintió que había fallado rotundamente en todo, no era nada. En silencio lloraba como no lo había hecho en toda su vida.

_Nunca dijo nada… _

_Sólo lo vi corromperse y nunca dijo nada…_

_Su corazón destruido tan sólo porque yo le temía a ella…_

_Mi corazón por el de mi muchacho…_

Y así fue, su corazón por el de su hijo…

Cerró los ojos y recordó el día en que ella de su mano blanca se lo llevó… para siempre.

Por eso, por todo lo que no dijo, por todo lo que no hizo, por su cobardía, por su terror y por dejar que Edward luchara completamente solo Carlisle Cullen se desplomó en su habitación.

Padres… en la sangre de los hijos, padres que los protegen y a veces los destruyen… Carlisle Cullen y sus derrotas, nunca protegió al chico del mundo y el hijo quien una noche infernal tuvo que pagar su debilidad lo protegió a él, jamás se sintió tan débil, y entendió que al final su hijo mayor lo había amado tanto que sólo calló para no hacerle sentir lo inútil que fue toda lucha.

Golpeaba el volante del auto con impaciencia.

-¡No puede! – gritó de manera seca- ¡no puede hacerme esto! -conducía como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Él estará bien Edward -acarició su rodilla con ternura- tu papá estará bien, Alice me dijo que está en cuidados intensivos, él es un hombre fuerte y joven.

-¡No va a morir! no se lo permito -su voz no mostraba ninguna inflexión, sólo miraba la carretera con ojos de furia- no hasta que yo lo diga.

Isabella ahogó su llanto, quería llorar por el viejo derrotado que vio subir aquella escalera, llorar por el hijo que estaba desgarrado por dentro y que no sabía cómo demostrar que estaba aterrado y angustiado. Ella lo conocía, sabía que él era un mar de tristeza, en su férreo control temblaba por el padre que se iba y que amaba con un amor desesperado.

Tomó su cabello, enterró su mano en su cabeza, no necesitaba control, sólo necesitaba respirar, detenerse y permitir volver al lado de Carlisle de nuevo. Sin miedo a la velocidad Isabella se irguió un poco en la silla del auto y besó con ternura la mejilla de hielo.

Él se estremeció, por un mínimo de segundo cerró los ojos y en ese fugaz momento Edward Cullen permitió que la rabia y los años de rencor bajaran a niveles de olvido, necesitaba a su padre, necesitaba verlo, tenerlo, cerca, escucharlo, estar allí con él… permitir que éste lo tocara, decirle que aún lo esperaba sentado en las gradas de la escalera para hablarle de su día.

Paró el auto a orillas de la gran autopista.

Resopló con fuerza, agarrado del volante con fuerza trataba de que el aire volviera.

-Dime Swan, dime que él no se va a ir, no… - la voz murió, el esfuerzo por tener cada músculo controlado era agotador y doloroso, desesperado se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se lanzó en los brazos de Isabella quien lo esperaba para sostenerlo.

Edward hundió su cabeza en el pecho de su esposa, la respiración agitada de éste la golpeaba, mientras que las manos apretaban con furor su espalda.

-Él no se irá cielo, yo lo sé.

-Lo destruí Bella, ¡Dios! lo destruí y él no se defendió -enterró sus dedos en la carne de su mujer- nunca lo hizo, jamás, lo torturé, le hice pagar cada maldita cosa, cada maldita cosa, le hice pagar por permitir que mi vida fuese un puto desastre, lo odié, lo odio y…

-Dilo Edward- besó su cabello- díselo a él, déjalo que cuente su historia, nunca se lo has permitido, te has ensordecido a él -levantó su cabeza y se encontró no con el hombre de treinta años, ni con el esposo, ni con el animal furioso, se encontró con alguien aturdido con los ojos muy abiertos e inquietos, alguien que veía ante sí como algo se iba y él no lo podía retener- ¿Permitirás que ella gane?

-Ella ya lo hizo. Yo lo destruí, no ahora, no hace dos días, lo he hecho durante quince años, he enterrado puñales uno tras otro Bella.

-No -de dulce manera fue hasta su boca- demuéstrate que puedes Edward, ve donde tu padre y dile todo lo que sientes, esa será tu victoria frente a ella, permite el perdón ángel.

- No soy bueno Isabella -y la voz dura volvió, dura y ronca- no soy un maldito personaje de una historia que al final se redime Swan, ese no soy yo, un día odio y al otro día la culpa y la muerte limpian mi sangre, no, ese no soy yo.

Isabella se acomodo el peso de aquel hombre, no sólo el físico sino el interior eran abrumadores, acompañó el abrazo de hiedra de él haciendo lo mismo.

-La vida no es blanco/negro, mi amor. Las personas cambiamos y a pesar de todo lo que has vivido, eres un buen ser humano. Este es el momento cariño -volvió a su cabello y lo besó con fervor- los monstruos estarán aquí -ella gimió, sabía que toda su vida él pelearía con sus demonios- para siempre, pero tú podrás con todos, has ganado cada batalla, día a día, tú puedes mi amor, eres libre de hacerlo, ve donde tú padre y permite que él te toque, dale la oportunidad. Él sólo quiere que le permitas volver, déjalo volver. No tiene que haber perdón u olvido. Tus heridas, mi cielo, son muy profundas pero si trabajas en ello, pueden sanar y tu padre. Tu padre se sentirá culpable toda la vida por lo que te hizo. Demuéstrate Tony que eres más, esta es tú batalla, sólo deja que tu padre vuelva, al menos libéralo de Lizzy -un triunfo pequeño es lo que Bella pedía, una victoria sobre el fantasma de esa mujer- dale eso, un poco de piedad.

Todos en el hospital lo esperaban, Emmett estaba de un lado a otro, Alice se abrazaba a su esposo, Rosalie con casi cinco meses de embarazo sólo miraba en silencio y por momentos tomaba la mano de su marido. Y Esme ¿Quién lo diría? Sentada erguida, sin una lágrima en sus ojos, sólo miraba el enorme pasillo que la separaba del amor de su vida. Su boca era dura y terca; ella, delgada. Pero la ex esgrimista olímpica sabía muy bien que no podía fracturarse en ese momento. Todos voltearon cuando la figura oscura de Edward corría por los pasillos del piso número dos de cuidados intensivos, la madre se paró al instante, dio una orden silenciosa con la mano a todos para que ninguno hiciese algún tipo de comentario. Sí, al igual que Isabella, ella entendía que aquel era el momento de perdonar.

Bella la abrazó con fuerza, Esmerald Platt se estremeció frente a la chica, mientras que su hijo mayor con el ceño fruncido le hizo una pregunta en silencio.

-No se quejó Edward, sólo silencio -levantó su mano hacia él, pero éste se apartó.

Sus hermanos lo observaron, esperaba palabras de odio y de reproche de ellos. Pero no, sólo vio a Alice y a Emmett, sus pequeños hermanos, que lo miraban con la esperanza que fuera por su padre y lo trajera de vuelta.

Y Esme continuaba- Lo único que miraba eran las fotos –la delicada dama de sociedad pateó con impaciencia- las fotos de ella -se enfrentó a su hijo con fuerza- ¿hasta cuando esa mujer estará aquí? Nunca Edward te he pedido nada, pero hazme el favor -toda la familia Cullen se levantó al escuchar el tono de voz de la mujer- ¡sácala de nuestras vidas! ¡Ahora! -Alice se levantó y la abrazó por la espalda- no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar, porque él no está muerto y porque sé que volverá conmigo, pero ya estoy harta de tantos secretos, estoy harta de luchar y de ver como toda esta familia depende de una serpiente como esa -se alejó a dos pasos, levantó su mano hacia él- yo soy tú madre y me importa una mierda que ella te haya traído al mundo Edward. Dame eso, yo soy tu madre, yo lo soy, ella sólo fue un accidente... un maldito y muy desgraciado accidente.

Nadie, nunca había escuchado a Esmerald decir una mala palabra o levantar la voz más allá de lo necesario. Ella había sido siempre la fuerza calmada en aquella familia. Escucharla maldecir y exigir con voz dura era nuevo.

Volvió a concentrarse en el pasillo y se sentó de nuevo en las sillas de la sala de espera.

Rezar.

Hablar y rogar por algo.

Volver a Dios o a su idea.

Pensar que alguien nos escucha.

La imagen de Edward Cullen con sus casi dos metros de estatura pegando la frente a la pared, no era de alguien que rezaba, era la imagen de un hombre que contenía el peso de cada ladrillo, de cada hierro del Guggenheim Pavilion y de todo el mundo sobre sus espaldas… sólo Isabella podía acercársele, rozar su espalda, hablar muy quedo, rogarle porque se sentara y esperara… pero no él no esperaba, el frío del hospital se metía en sus uñas y penetraba cada poro y le helaba los huesos. De pronto un murmullo, un joven doctor moreno y pequeño se acercó a la madre y todos se pararon junto a ella, menos él.

-Fue un infarto al miocardio, ya está estable -Esme se llevó las manos a la cara, ella lo sabía, Alice y Emmett se abrazaron, mas el doctor se tensó de pronto, miró por encima de su espalda y se encontró con el rostro de Edward- lo que más me llama la atención -no despegaba la mirada del hombre enorme que no parpadeaba tras él- es que no manifestó dolor, casi siempre un infarto viene precedido de una angina de pecho, el dolor es agudo ¿acaso no lo dijo? -el aire se enfrió de pronto, el hombre frente a él dio tres pasos lejos.

Todos allí supieron que el patriarca de la familia calló el dolor… todos impactados frente al hecho de que éste se dio por vencido.

-Quiero verlo -la voz de Esme se quebró- quiero verlo ahora.

-No puede, debemos trasladarlo de la sala de cuidados intensivos a un cuarto para él, deberá esperar unas horas.

-¡No! quiero verlo ahora -exigió levantando su mano y cerrando su puño- no puede estar solo.

-Pero señora -mas una mano enorme lo tomó del brazo, era el gigante de ojos aterradores de unos segundos antes.

-Ahora, no. Dentro de una hora, si. Mi madre y todos quieren verlo, si no lo hace posible le aseguro que aplastaré su cabeza contra la pared.

-Es delicado caballero -un fuerte acento británico se dejo entrever en la voz del doctor, si, él también había leído la revista y visto la televisión… ese hombre también vivía en Nueva York.

-¡Él es mi padre! Maldito idiota -lo tomó por el brazo y obligó a que el médico condujera a todos por los pasillos frente a la mirada atónita de médicos, enfermeras y pacientes. Isabella siempre a su lado tomó a Esme de la mano y, la besó, mientras que todos corrían detrás del huracán del esposo.

- No te preocupes Esme, se pondrá al lado de su padre y lo obligará a que se recuperé, así como lo hizo conmigo, Edward Cullen no está acostumbrado a que le digan que no.

A sólo unos pasos, la imagen de Carlisle en la habitación de cuidados intensivos se podía ver, la puerta fue abierta por el doctor quien se tocaba su brazo, seguro que allí le saldrían un moretón por la presión ejercida por las manos de aquel hombre; todos entraron menos Edward quien se quedó pegado mirando a su viejo conectado a miles de tubos.

_Dios se ve tan frágil allí…_

Su padre no era frágil, y su padre no había envejecido, en su mente aún Carlisle era el rubicundo hombre de treinta años que lo cargaba en sus hombros, un segundo, un parpadeo y finalmente vio que éste se había avejentado, que estaba más delgado y que sólo era un hombre y que no era inmortal.

Tomó una silla y se sentó frente a la puerta, Isabella salió de la habitación y lo vio allí, le brindó una sonrisa cálida y paciente.

-Ven entra -alargó su mano- no está despierto aún, todos están felices baby, nada malo ocurrió -mas Edward negó con la cabeza, Bella buscó otra silla y se sentó a su lado y puso su cabeza sobre su hombro- no siempre el destino es irremediable. Respira mi cielo y date una tregua, siempre estás parado en los abismos y siempre esperas lo peor.

- No tengo tanta suerte -dirigió su mano a la mata espesa de cabello de Isabella.

-Tienes mucha suerte Cullen, me tienes a mi -ambos se miraron, Edward se topó con el gesto de risa y sonrojo de Isabella- yo soy tu suerte y tú eres la mía, dejaste de esperarme y de pronto estoy aquí, no creí que existieras y ahora te tengo conmigo ¿ves? Suerte es lo que nos sobra.

Él la recorrió de arriba abajo, el fuerte mentón palpitó, toda la fuerza parecía concentrase allí, la mirada taladró su piel, la contempló con fiereza, cada parte de ella por pequeña que fuese, hasta esas pequeñas imperfecciones que todo ser humano tiene. Él las amaba. Sólo se ama a quien no es perfecto, él era terriblemente imperfecto y ella lo amaba así. Era lo justo, los límites del terror estaban en amar a alguien y en idealizarlo en la perfección. Alargó su mano y con sus dedos tocó, en el cuello, una vena pequeña que se adivinaba y que parecía contener toda la vida de Isabella en ella.

- Quiero esperar a que Carlisle despierte, sólo quiero que me vea Bella ¿puedes acompañarme? No quiero estar solo con él.

-Lo que tú quieras, yo estaré aquí, pediré un cuarto cerca del de tú padre para que puedas descansar.

-No quiero descansar.

Guardián de su padre.

Vigilando como éste caminaba por su vida.

Padre que sonreía y que hablaba dulcemente en su mente de niño, testigo de cada cosa. Tirano adolescente que escupió sobre él su odio y su rabia.

Estatua de hielo que lo castigó con su indiferencia y sus palabras dardos…

Ahora, sólo quería volverlo a ver, sentarse a su lado y tratar de escucharlo y entender. Carlisle Cullen ¿dónde habías dejado de ser mi ídolo para sólo convertirse en el padre simple y falible?

Fue trasladado de la sala de cuidados intensivos hasta un cuarto privado, todos siguieron la camilla hasta la habitación. Los monitores mostraban un corazón que latía de manera regular, un hombre que respiraba y que dormía al lado de su familia. Esme besaba su mano y arreglaba su cabello, Alice preocupada por que su padre estuviese cómodo y Emmett muy emocionado, trataba de ahogar las lágrimas que le brotaban por su padre. Rosalie, fuerte como sólo era ella, agarraba la mano de su marido y tácitamente le decía que no se preocupara, el viejo estaría bien y conocería a su primer nieto.

Sólo Edward, fuera de la habitación, trataba de estar alejado de allí. Quería creer en las palabras de consuelo de Isabella y, esperanzado, aguardaba volver a escuchar la voz de su padre. Sólo eso quería, volver a escucharlo y nada más.

Charlie y Sue llegaron a las nueve de la noche con algo de comida para todos, la voz del padre de Isabella fue un bálsamo, con su temperamento calmado y sin dramatismos mejoró el ambiente doloso de la habitación. Abrazó a su hija y le dijo _es un hombre fuerte Campanas, ese hombre es muy fuerte, sólo hay que dejar que su corazón sane _volteó a mirar a su yerno y las palabras que escuchó de Carlisle Cullen un día sentado junto a él en su porche en la casa de Forks vinieron a él… _él es mi corazón, siempre lo desgarra, pero él es mi corazón _

-Oh chica, ese hombre tuyo es algo que no entenderé jamás.

-No tienes que entenderlo Charlie, sólo quiero que lo respetes, sólo eso.

Jasper quien en pequeña medida era casi tan oscuro y soterrado como el mismo Edward se hizo a su lado. No tenía que hablar o consolarlo, sólo debía estar allí y acompañar a aquel hombre y su actitud de hierro que se fundía de manera ardiente en su sangre.

-Hice lo que me dijiste.

-Bien -fue la contestación dura.

-Pondremos pequeñas cargas de dinamita en cada una de las inversiones del viejo Aro, no se dará cuenta, pero poco a poco sus patrocinadores se irán, al final del mes no tendrá nada, nadie quiere respaldar a un viejo que seguramente estará implicado en un escándalo jurídico de proporciones gigantescas.

-Eso es lo que quiero -no parpadeaba- lo quiero enterrado y en la maldita ruina y su editorial de mierda desarticulada y muerta -se miraba sus manos que tensaba a cada minuto- ¿Taylor?

-Ya el trabajo está hecho.

El dragón sonrió.

-Aro llevará esto a hasta lo último, si algo se de hombres como esos es que al final no le importará nada, sólo me quiere a mí, y a la familia en el lodo, en menos de una semana todo será puesto a la luz pública antes que tengamos las pruebas.

-No lo hará.

Edward se enfrentó a Jasper, su rostro era una máscara fría y controlada.

-Lo hará, el viejo Vulturi sólo existe para eso, el resto le importa un pepino -se alejó del lado de su cuñado y pegó su frente al vidrio que lo separaba de su padre.

A las once de la noche Esme dormía al lado de su esposo. Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie - estaba agotada- se fueron a descansar, todo estaban preocupados por el bebé y nadie deseaba otra tragedia más. Pero, antes de irse, Emmett se paró frente a su hermano.

-Debería caerte a golpes Edward, pero no puedo. Eres mi hermano y debo estar jodidamente mal para quererte como lo hago, pero sólo te digo -se acercó y le susurró para que la madre no lo oyera- si papá no sale de ésta y si no les das una mínima oportunidad -y su voz se quebró- voy a romperte cada hueso de tu bonita cara y dejaré de considerarte mi hermano. Afuera hay una maldita guerra y yo estoy allí, pero no en mi casa, y no con mi padre y esposa ¿entiendes idiota? –Alice, a su lado y tomando el brazo del gigante, ratificó lo dicho con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Deja tú mierda a un lado y date cuenta que somos una familia Edward, deja de ser un egoísta y por primera vez en tu vida, compórtate como un ser humano que puede perdonar.

Todos se fueron, menos Bella, Esme y Edward. Éste último tomó a su madre delicadamente y la cargó hasta la habitación de al lado, una enfermera le había dado un calmante para que pudiese dormir, aunque ella se negó hasta el final _mami, papá no querrá verte mal cuando despierte, se enojará mucho _dijo Alice y al final tomó la píldora con desgano.

Quedaron solos: el padre sedado en la cama; él, en inquieta calma, esperando el despertar y a su lado, Isabella. Se quitó su abrigo y la envolvió en el, besó su frente y la acomodó en el sofá de la habitación.

-Duerme un rato nena -acarició su cabello, delineó el contorno de su rostro y besó su labio inferior, mordiendo levemente- cuando me casé contigo quise darte tranquilidad y buenos recuerdos Bella. Pero parece que no puedo, todo se me va de las manos, sobre todo tú.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, Isabella tomó una de sus manos y besó los nudillos de aquellos dedos que siempre parecían estar dispuestos a pelear.

- Estoy aquí y no me voy a ninguna parte -respiró sobre su mano- si muriera hoy -lo sintió tensarse- yo me llevaría –Edward- los mejores recuerdos ángel, los mejores, no hay nada de qué arrepentirse, nada- cerró los ojos cansada, pero atenta a cada movimiento, sólo sabía que en ese momento él necesitaba silencio, un silencio donde sólo pudiese sentarse al lado de Carlisle y escucharlo respirar.

Sin que nadie lo viese, Edward por primera vez en horas se acercó a su padre, lo miró detenidamente y como si algo lo llamase puso su cabeza en el pecho de su viejo, a su mente vino el olor de su colonia y la sensación de su contacto que hacía toda una vida no sentía. Se concentró en un sonido y allí estaba el palpitar regular de su corazón. Hombres que cuando adultos tratan ocultar aquellos sentimientos de necesidad y de nido, pero que al final todos son vulnerables con el sentimiento, con la melancolía por esa niñez que no tiene miedo a decir y sentir en imperioso anhelo de volver a la piel de los padres y a la caricia tranquila del que da por qué si.

No supo cuanto tiempo se quedó allí, minutos, quizás horas y de pronto una mano tomó su cabello.

- Tienes el cabello de tú madre muchacho.

Edward se estremeció, algo parecido a la alegría volvió a él, respiró sobre el pecho de su padre y no movió un músculo, permitió que Carlisle enterrara sus dedos en su melena disidente.

-Me parezco a ella.

-Igual, eres casi igual a Elizabeth, siempre fue así y la parte que la amó de mi adora eso Edward -Carlisle respiró con dificultad- yo amé a tu madre como jamás creí posible hijo.

La luz opaca de los bombillos de los corredores del hospital se filtraba por entre las persianas, el hijo levantó su rostro y se topó con la mirada azul del padre.

-Ella siempre decía que la odiabas.

-Nunca la odié Edward, la adoré como ella no lo merecía, pero la amé, mas la pasión que sentía por ella al final se convirtió en miedo, terror absoluto. Lizzy era narcótica y adictiva y yo seguía apegado a ella, no era posible dejarla, yo volvía siempre, porque si no lo hacía sentía que moría. Lizzy me hizo creer que el hecho de amarla era el único acto decente y extraordinario que yo un niño insulso y sin gracia haría -un estertor en su pecho, el dolor en su pecho aún hacía eco y la incomodidad de los aparatos en sus manos y en su nariz lo atormentaban.

- No hables, mañana lo haremos.

-¡No! -tomó su cabello- no, hablaremos ahora, sólo tú y yo chico, sólo tú y yo -el rostro de Carlisle hizo una mueca de temor, el hijo entendió que quizás su padre estaba asustado.

-No vas a morir Carlisle Cullen -dio una orden- debes pedirme un maldito permiso.

El viejo tosió y sonrió, ese era su muchacho, alguien que no daba tregua ni descanso.

- Si ella te dijo que me amaba y que yo fui un maldito con ella, mentía hijo, ella nunca me amó, sólo amaba su propio reflejo. Tu madre, Edward, siempre creyó que había nacido para ser adorada, ella se sintió siempre como dios, y si alguien se negaba a ello lo destruía- Cuando comprendió un día que yo era más fuerte de lo que ella creía, supo que ya no le pertenecía y comenzó a odiarme. Tan sólo porque le dije que no. El viejo Anthony me contó la historia de su mascota -por un segundo Carlisle paró, clavó la mirada en la cara de su hijo ¡Dios! ella había hecho eso con su muchacho y él lo había dejado solo con aquel monstruo sólo porque… porque ella no era dueña de su amor, siempre fue dueña de su miedo- No tienes que perdonarme Edward.

El muchacho intentó erguirse pero las manos de Carlisle lo sostuvieron.

-No quiero hablar de eso Carlisle.

-Pero yo sí, no quiero excusarme, ya no más, la única manera de salvarte Edward, fue siendo igual a ella, destruí su vida tan sólo para que no te tocara, y lo volvería a hacer, cada cosa, cada daño para que no fueras su víctima, fuiste mío durante trece años, pensé que no volvería, fui tan estúpido al creer que el poder de ser un Cullen la alejaría, pero al final, esos trece años Elizabeth sólo esperó como alimaña y planeó todo, si yo hubiese sabido hijo -se quitó el catete de sus manos- la hubiese enterrado para siempre.

Carlisle Cullen diecinueve años de edad, harto de su vida y de la frialdad y el desamor en que vivía, se le rebeló a su padre William Cullen, abandonó la enorme mansión de hielo, con cien dólares en el bolsillo, un viejo cadillac y se fue con su mejor amigo Billy Black a vivir en un viejo apartamento en Boston, consiguió una beca y se matriculó para estudiar medicina, mas su viejo presionó en la universidad de Harvard para que éste no lograra su cometido y su madre, esa mujer que más parecía una muñeca de porcelana, lo chantajeó con estúpidas crisis de nervios y él se vio volviendo a Nueva York lleno de rabia y frustrado, pues entendió que las garras de William y el destino de ser un Cullen lo perseguiría siempre, aún así se negó a volver a la casa, el viejo presidente de Cullen Co., sin demostrar nada y haciéndole saber que sería imposible escapar, le regaló un mercedes último modelo, depositó doscientos mil dólares en su cuenta y sólo frente a él dijo.

-Mi padre era un maldito, nunca me dijo que amaba, me educó para todo menos para la ternura o los sentimientos Carlisle, lo odié hasta el día en que murió, ahora, treinta años después se que Ernest me dio lo mejor que él podía, me educó en el carácter, puedes odiarme todo lo que quieras muchacho, pero esto que te doy ahora es lo que hará que puedas soportar ser el dueño de todo.

-No quiero tú empresa.

-Eso mismo dije yo, lo mismo -y lo vio irse con su soledad y con sus secretos que nunca en vida dejó entrever: su pobre talento para pintar, y el hecho prosaico de amar a una secretaria en un apartamento en el sur de la ciudad.

Durante un año el hijo único y heredero de la gran fortuna se perdió como vagabundo por toda la ciudad, cortó todo contacto físico con sus padres, aunque sabía que la mirada de águila del viejo lo seguía por todas partes.

Con veinte años se la pasaba de arriba abajo con gente bohemia que fingía no importarle que él era el niño rico de la poderosa familia, todos lo seguían y él no le importaba nada, sólo quería decirle a su padre que podía derrumbarse el monstruo de la compañía y que él estaría impávido ante eso.

Escritores, actores de Broadway, bailarines, todos aquellos que venían de esos lugares exóticos como el Bronx, Queen, y todos aquellos barrios donde él como niño con cuchara de plata pensaba estaba la verdadera vida.

Y así un día.

Una noche helada de diciembre, Elizabeth Joan Masen vino a él, con su melena roja, su mirada de un verde jade y su violín perverso y se presentó ante él.

Ella se le metió en la sangre como una droga, una obsesión que estaba más allá de lo posible ¿era real? se preguntaba. Tal vez no y era él quien deliraba cada vez que ella se le acercaba con su presencia de animal mítico.

Durante casi dos meses la vio al lado de sus amigos que, siempre parecían reverenciarla por todo, cada uno giraba a su alrededor como si ella fuese el sol. Casi nunca hablaba pero una mirada, un gesto, un movimiento y aquel fabuloso vampiro era la reina del mundo.

A veces -como acto de piedad arrogante- Elizabeth se acercaba, sonreía y dejaba escuchar su voz dulce y profunda, balanceaba su melena roja fuego llena de bucles y todo parecía caer en un estado de delirio. Carlisle respiraba con dificultad, parpadeaba ante semejante coquetería devastadora y se alejaba, porque sabía que un solo toque a la piel de alabastro y él estaría irremediablemente perdido.

Lizzy sonreía de manera ladeada y segura. Que Carlisle escapara de ella solo confirma que su estrategia estaba teniendo resultado. Ella tenía tiempo y esperaba -como hiena en la oscuridad- a la presa que ya era de su propiedad antes de que el mismo Carlisle lo supiese.

¡Él! aquel niño mimado y hermoso le daría todo lo que el mediocre y patético de su padre le había negado y la ilusa de la madre no pudo sostener.

La pobre mujer la había criado como una muñeca intocable, había decorado su cuarto como si allí viviese una reina y con cariño mal entendido reforzó su temperamento hedonista. A la temprana edad de cinco años y mirándose al espejo Elizabeth Joan estaba más que segura que podría ser lo que ella le diera la gana, tener a quien ella le diera la gana y que nadie en el mundo estúpido podría contra ella. Es más, Lizzy creyó siempre que todos debían agradecer por su maravillosa existencia.

Creció intocable y fría; a veces, por pura diversión, jugaba con sus padres y los sorprendía con acto de ternura y de amor apasionados y fingía amarlos hasta el delirio. Anthony y esposa caían en el agradecimiento total porque aquel ser extraordinario que ellos habían traído al mundo los amaba, cuando ella sabía que lo tenía bajo su poder se mostraba tirana y exigía miles de cosas que ninguno de ellos podía negar. La música llegó a ella y Lizzy dio muestra de su carácter al poner todo su esfuerzo en dominar aquello que por primera vez se le negaba. El violín -difícil y caprichoso- era el único que se resistía a ser moldeado por ella. El instrumento fue su reto, dañó tres cuando veía que el maldito no le daba lo que ella deseaba. Noches y días enteros de ensayo, el dolor intenso en su espalda y cuello, sus pequeñas manos que casi sangraban por el esfuerzo de manejar el arco y marcar las cuerdas a la perfección y el demoníaco espíritu de Paganini que resistía doblegarse. Y triunfó, nunca amó la música sólo era una necesidad de control sobre algo, el controlar la belleza, y al controlarla ella -enfurruñada e hipócrita- podía refugiar su tronar interno mientras esperaba a un nuevo reto que vencer.

Poco a poco su padre empezó a mirarla con preocupación, como se mira algo que está cerca, que es aterrador y que es irremediable. A la edad de trece años dejó de fingir ser lo que en realidad no era y se mostró en plenitud en la escuela, en el conservatorio y en su casa como alguien que no se podía controlar; sus pequeñitas manos, su lengua venenosa y su apariencia perfecta fue destruyendo cada cosa a su alrededor. Anthony ¡viejo estúpido! empezó a llevarla donde médicos, algo debía andar mal, su nena no era así, debía estar enferma, pues no era posible que en Lizzy quien tocaba el violín como los ángeles pudiese ser tan destructiva como era. Ella se plantaba frente a los viejos médicos y les sonreía de manera encantadora con sus rizos rojos, sus vestidos verdes y su conversar pausado y sereno, todos caían bajo su influjo y el padre salía derrotado de cada consulta que visitaron. Sólo el último doctor, una mujer pequeña y con mirada penetrante fue capaz de ver más allá de los fingimientos de la niña. Al saber que ya no tenía porque fingir Lizzy dejó salir su verdadera personalidad y al final la doctora abandonó el caso, diciendo que Elizabeth Masen no estaba enferma, que era mala y que más que un doctor necesitaba un exorcista para sacarle el diablo que anidaba en su alma. Conclusión poco académica, por cierto, pero le demostró al padre que su bella niña era más fuerte y maquiavélica que todos y que él no tenía fuerzas y ni ganas para corregirla Fue así que Anthony con su corazón hecho pedazos amándola como la amaba sólo sintió que debía sacarla de su lado, dejarla ir, llevársela muy lejos. La metió en un internado y a los dos años fue expulsada de allí cuando todos supieron que se acostaba con uno de los maestros y que ésta lo chantajeaba para no decirle nada a su mujer y a sus hijos, el hombre había vendido hasta la camisa por ella, lo peor de todo es que aquel no temía tanto a que Lizzy lo delatara, temía era a que ella lo abandonara (al final fue la misma Elizabeth quien detonó el escándalo, porque estaba ya aburrida del viejo baboso y de sus ridículas escenas de pasión ¡era asqueroso!)

Lo mejor de todo era que todo el dinero y las joyas dadas por el maestro habían logrado que la nena, a la edad de diecisiete años, tuviese una pequeña fortuna para ir tras lo que deseaba: Juilliard y Nueva York.

Llegó a su casa en Chicago y frente a esos dos desconocidos que decían llamarse sus padres se despidió sin mirar atrás, ni un beso, ni una sola palabra, dijo adiós sin importarle que su madre estaba enferma. Anthony la vio irse –una vez más- y dio las gracias por ello.

Llegó a Nueva York, y esperó las enormes audiciones para entrar a la prestigiosa escuela, no necesitó mucho, a la primera de éstas tocando a Paganini los maestros la miraron como algo extraordinario, al día siguiente le ofrecían una beca y hospedaje gratis en los grandes edificios de todo el campus. Ella como gata satisfecha se regodeaba y pensaba _Es tan fácil que fue aburrido _amante tras amantes y Lizzy los desechaba como se bota un pedazo de papel inservible, más frente a todos sus amigos y maestros del conservatorio ella guardaba la apariencia de una virgen intocable, se burlaba de cada uno, pero a todos de manera estratégica les daba lo que deseaba, descubrió el gran secreto, cada persona estaba deseosa de adulación y aprobación, y ella se los daba de manera elegante y perfecta. A su primer año en la ciudad ya tocaba en la sinfónica, se codeaba con lo mejor de la ciudad y nunca tuvo que pagar un dólar por nada. Iba por la ciudad destruyendo vidas, sonriendo y creyendo que todo el infinito universo estaba allí sólo porque ella existía.

Cuando vio a Carlisle, quien desesperadamente luchaba por salirse de las garras de papá Cullen, Lizzy vio que era su oportunidad, el niño rubio con aires de rebelde de cine era el tope de hasta donde quería llegar, lo analizó, no, lo olfateo. Silenciosamente averiguó quien era, como era y cuanto era el monto de la fortuna ¡demonios! millones y millones de dólares sólo para ella, pero no era tanto el dinero lo que le importaba era que la impresionante y principesca familia Cullen representaba todo lo que ella quería, todo lo que ella deseaba, Carlisle era el vestido perfecto que ella había nacido para lucir ¡se lo merecía! Fue así que sin estrategias y sin idiotas espectáculos Lizzy Masen se acercó al impresionable Carlisle, lo agarró entre sus fauces para no dejarlo ir jamás.

El hijo de William Cullen se vio envuelto en aquella marisma que era esa mujer.

Ella lo sacó de su mundo, lo instaló en el lado oscuro de la calle y se lo tragó por completo.

Una noche después de hacerle el amor como un loco, Lizzy en su "cruel bondad" agarró el violín y desnuda tocó para él, en ese momento perfecto Carlisle entendió que estaba atrapado por aquella araña y que la amaba, ella era -al fin- su rebelión absoluta contra su padre quien hacia una semana la había conocido cuando la vio casi desnuda frente a él, mientras que ella sonreía. El viejo cara de palo en medio segundo y mirándola de hito a hito supo que la niña sería la destrucción de su muchacho, fue así que moviendo los hilos de su poder le quitó la beca e hizo que la sacaran del campus universitario, craso error, pues lo único que consiguió fue que su hijo se obsesionara más con ella, se enfrentó a su padre casi físicamente amenazándolo con nunca más pisar la casa y sobre todo con no aceptar la enorme herencia que representaba la compañía.

Lizzy siempre llevaba ventaja sobre todo.

Lizzy, viendo que todo se le podía ir de sus manos, se montó la escena sabiendo cuál era el miedo del viejo y entonces le dijo a Carlisle con acento dramático que lo abandonaba, que ella no podía ver como se alejaba de sus padres y de todo lo que él era, empacó maletas y desapareció por un mes. El joven Cullen se hundió en la tristeza y en la amargura mientras que su padre veía como su hijo se desaparecía del mundo.

Y William entendió con quien se enfrentaba. Quizás, por primera vez en su vida, el viejo de batallas corporativas estaba frente a frente a su más fiero enemigo, entendió que la estrategia debía ser diferente, que la amante de su hijo no tenía piedad y que si por ella fuese necesario llevaría a Carlisle a los límites de todo, entonces le dijo a su chico que aceptaba a la mujer en su vida y en su familia, los ojos azules del muchacho brillaron de alegría, y ella volvió de nuevo a su vida. Una noche y como si fuese un campo de batalla William la invitó a la enorme mansión de la familia, Lizzy miró la enorme casa con indiferencia, se propuso ser callada, solicita y tímida frente a todos, la madre de Carlisle la amó desde el principio, cosa que el viejo detestó pero además confirmó sus sospechas, pues supo que su esposa había encontrado a alguien casi igual a ella, una muñeca fría y sin corazón. Todo fue perfecto hasta que Elizabeth provocó que accidentalmente derramar una copa de vino sobre el costoso traje del viejo, corrió a ayudarlo y dijo mil veces _Lo siento, soy tan torpe _William la observaba con asco supremo. De un momento a otro ambos se vieron solos en la enorme cocina de la gran casa, Lizzy limpiaba su chaqueta en silencio, de pronto levantó la mirada verde hacia el viejo y sonrió:

- No puedes conmigo viejo -se acercó hasta su rostro- su niño me pertenece.

- ¿Cuál es tu juego Elizabeth? ¿Qué quieres?- la voz del hombre era profunda.

-Lo quiero todo- miró alrededor.

Ambos se miraron de hito a hito por segundos.

-No es sólo el dinero y el apellido ¿no es así Lizzy? Es algo más profundo, eres muy refinada cómo para tomarte por una vulgar trepadora, de esas que acosan constantemente a mi hijo.

Ella dibujó su sonrisa ladeada y sádica.

-Tú si me entiendes William, quiero lo que representa ser un Cullen, quiero la magia, el castillo y el mito, yo nací para esto y tú no me lo vas a quitar, no eres tan fuerte -susurró en su oído- nadie lo es.

Al viejo Cullen se le heló el alma al saber que su único hijo estaba en manos de semejante monstruo. Mas Elizabeth no contaba que William había sido educado por Ernest Cullen y en silencio y lentamente cambió la estrategia para con la chica, le devolvió la beca, le regaló un enorme apartamento en Park Avenue, convenció a la gran sinfónica de Nueva York que la dejaran ser violinista principal, regalos, lujos, confort, y joyas, convenció a Carlisle que participara en la empresa, de esa manera le dio a ella lo que deseaba y más. Para Elizabeth se le abrieron las puertas del mundo, William esperó con paciencia y los resultados llegaron: amparada en su soberbia, Lizzy creyó que tenía todo y fue diluyendo la máscara que construyó frente al muchacho.

Carlisle enamorado y enloquecido por ella, pasó por alto los escándalo erráticos que ella hacía sin motivo, se negó a ver como ella alejó a sus amigos e hizo oídos sordo a sus comentarios hirientes que hizo que aquellos que la rodeaban empezaran a temer sus palabras. Vio como destruyó la vida de uno de los maestros de la escuela de música tan sólo porque se atrevió a decirle que era demasiado fría para interpretar el primer violín y cómo sus arranques de rabia no permitían que la sinfónica tuviese la categoría y la elegancia que le correspondía al ser una de las referentes del mundo.

Una noche, en una cena intima con los amigos de infancia de Carlisle y mientras él hablaba con la que en ese momento era la novia de Billy Black, Elizabeth borracha formó un escándalo en el apartamento e insultó a la chica hasta que la hizo llorar. Carlisle, avergonzado por el hecho, la tomó del brazo y la alejó de todos.

-¿Estás loca Lizzy?

Los ojos de ella estaban enrojecidos de rabia y su boca presta a liberar insultos contra el hombre que le daba todo.

-¿No viste como te miraba? ¡Esa maldita perra! ¿No viste? Ella me odia -caminaba de un lado a otro- ¿Me vas a odiar tú también Carlisle? -ella sonreía- ¿Correrás donde tú padre y lloraras como el inútil que eres? – el olor a jazmín inundaba los sentidos del muchacho- Tú qué quieres alejarte del viejo ¿volverás a él para decirle que soy una maldita perra loca y que quieres volver a la tranquilidad del hogar paterno? –afinaba la ironía- Vamos Carlisle, tan sólo eres un niño rico demasiado débil que sueña tener un momento de rebeldía, eso eres mi amor. Y yo, Elizabeth Masen, soy tu gran acto de rebeldía- gesticuló con elocuencia. El joven Cullen se quedó en silencio, bajó la cabeza, caminó hacia la puerta y la dejó en mitad del lugar mientras ella lo observaba con indiferencia, creyendo que al día siguiente él volvería.

Pero no fue así, no lo hizo.

Sola, en el apartamento, Elizabeth trataba de entender en que maldito momento había fallado y en qué momento ese no -dicho en silencio por su amante- la plantó frente al hecho extraordinario que ella -Lizzy Masen- sentía algo por aquel hombre. Aquello la hizo vomitar durante días.

William desde su oficina y de manera estoica mandó a su hijo a Londres por dos meses, de manera solapada fue detonando pequeñas cargas alrededor de la chica, no más sinfónica, atrasó los pagos del apartamento y del auto, le negó la entrada a la casa y la arrinconó en la ciudad. Lizzy volvió a Chicago tan sólo para encontrarse una madre moribunda y un padre que la evitaba a toda costa. Pero ella no se dio por vencida, es más Lizzy sabía que Carlisle volvería, todos lo hacían. De manera fría volvió a la ciudad de los rascacielos, encerró su temperamento y esperó porque Carlisle regresara, ella entendía el poder que tenía sobre él, entendió que aquella coyuntura era el momento propicio para saltar sobre la yugular del viejo William y hacerle jaque en su propio territorio. Y Carlisle regresó, más obsesionado que antes, se arrastró hasta ella y Lizzy estratega lo recibió en su cama con la furia de una gata en celo, para después negarse, mostrarse como víctima y decirle con una frase cargada de mediocre dramatismo que ella no podía estar con él, pues sus mundos eran diferentes.

-No puedo ser tu esposa cariño- se carcajeó en su interior ¡oh si! jaque mate viejo William- tu padre me odia y no puedo alejarte de él y de tu madre.

Con eso fue suficiente, el heredero desesperado por ella y deseoso de demostrarle a su padre cual lejos estaba de su influencia una mañana de sábado en un juzgado en New Jersey desposó a Elizabeth Joan Masen y desde ese momento todo fue un infierno.

William Cullen con su rostro impávido y entendiendo que para salvar a su hijo debía destrozar su corazón se plantó frente a la pareja y sin una pizca de emoción en su voz, sólo dijo:

-Se feliz hijo -besó la mejilla helada de Elizabeth- yo respeto tu decisión, pero desde hoy estás fuera de la familia, fuera de mi empresa y no recibirás un dólar de mi dinero.

Elizabeth ardía por dentro.

-No necesito tu dinero y tu maldita compañía.

-No entiendes Carlisle, ser un Cullen va más allá del dinero y el poder, nadie escapa muchacho -ladeó su cabeza y fingió ternura frente a la medusa- quizás hijo el amor que sientes por ella lo venza todo, por ahora no quiero volverte a ver.

Si, hijo de Ernest Cullen, William comenzó la educación de su muchacho en la crueldad y en el carácter.

Los dos años siguientes para Carlisle fue un descenso, un horror y Elizabeth endemoniada y llena de odio vio como todo se iba por la borda. Poco a poco el joven Cullen fue sintiendo como ella lo minaba y lo destruía, aquella mujer que frente a la muerte de su madre no se dignó a sentir piedad, sólo atinó a decir:

-Todos los viejos deben morir, no esperes que llore por lo inevitable Carlisle.

¿Quién era? ¿Qué cosa era ella?

Anthony Masen fue el único que sintió piedad por el muchacho, sabiendo que traicionaba a la hija le contó todo lo que ella era, cada cosa, cada desatino y cada crueldad.

- Sálvate muchacho, ella destruirá tu vida.

Pero Carlisle persistía, la pasión devoradora por ella era mucho más fuerte y dolorosa.

Lizzy esperaba a que William diera el brazo a torcer, contaba con eso, pero no fue así, nunca llamó, nunca volvió, dejó que su hijo niño mimado fuese humillado en malos trabajos, en la pobreza, le negó la entrada a la empresa, le quitó a ella todo contacto con el mundo de la música, lo llevó hasta el límite y ella harta y envenenada contra él dio los toques finales para que Carlisle se odiara a sí mismo.

Fue así que Carlisle vio finalmente quien era ella, como ésta se lo comía sin piedad, entendió que por odio hacia el viejo William Cullen, Elizabeth se propuso acabar con su hijo y que todo aquello era una extraña guerra de voluntades.

Se encontró una noche solo como un niño caminando por las grandes calles de Chicago, sin nada en los bolsillos y con las palabras crueles de Lizzy que lo convirtieron en una nada. Vagó por días hasta que su padre lo encontró. Nunca en esos dos años William había dejado de observar a su hijo, sabía cada movimiento, cada momento de su vida. Entendió que así traería a su hijo de vuelta y que sólo así lo prepararía para la enorme empresa. Carlisle en silencio dejó que su padre se lo llevase a Nueva York, ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra durante el viaje, al final cuando ambos iban de camino hacia la casa en los Hamptons el muchacho enfrentó al padre con ojos fríos y desconsolados.

-Sabias quien era ella.

-Siempre lo supe.

- Y me dejaste con ella.

William en la enorme limosina se abalanzó sobre su muchacho.

-No, no te deje con ella, sólo permití que vivieras lo que tenías que vivir, si no lo hacía hijo siempre creerías que fue mi culpa, me hubieras odiado.

-Te odio ahora.

William parpadeó lentamente, por sus ojos azules cruzó un pensamiento lleno de melancolía y recordó a su padre.

-Bien, ahora, eres un Cullen hijo -se sentó con el peso de sus cincuenta y nueve años- estás preparado para tomar el control de todo, quizás algún día entiendas que a veces por proteger a un hijo eres capaz de cualquier cosa, de cualquiera.

Y así fue.

Cualquier cosa por un hijo, todo, lo que fuera por salvar a su niño de la medusa.

Elizabeth Masen estaba embarazada y su maquiavélica mente trabajaba para sacarle la mayor ventaja a su situación por eso silenció su estado por meses tan sólo por manipular al viejo Cullen y por venganza hacia Carlisle.

No.

Ya no se trataba de eso.

El dinero no le importaba.

Aquel ya no era el motivo principal para ella, quizás nunca lo fue, era algo mucho más profundo, algo que Carlisle y toda la maldita familia Cullen le había negado, algo parecido a la omnipotencia total que cuando vivió con ellos, sintió que la podía tener.

La noticia del embarazo fue dicha por Anthony quien llamó al muchacho desde una cabina telefónica, aterrado porque si su hija se daba cuenta, las consecuencias serían terribles para todos.

-Un día más Carlisle y ese bebé no existirá, es como si el niño fuese un parasito que está desesperada por vomitar- comentó el temeroso señor Masen.

Entonces supo lo que debía hacer, a los veintitrés años de edad y con el aval de su padre Carlisle encerró a la mujer, dos médicos, entre ellos el doctor Green y una enfermera lograron que Elizabeth llegara al final del embarazo. Carlisle con una fuerza que desconocía le mintió diciéndole que aún la amaba -no, ya no. Esmerald Platt había aparecido hacia unos meses y fue como un ángel que purificó y desintoxicó su sangre de ella- que se la llevaría a Nueva York y que allí le daría todo lo que ella deseaba. Lizzy lo miraba con ojos burlones.

-No me mentirías ¿no es así Carlisle?- sus ojos burlones lo retaban.

Edward nació a la medianoche, ese día llovía en la ciudad. El trabajo de parto no fue largo, el niño deseaba nacer, aquel pequeño bebé se aferró hasta el final a la vida a pesar de todo. El doctor Green trató de que ella lo viese, que lo abrazase, tenía la esperanza de que en algún momento el ver al bebé ella se conmoviese por él, pero no, nada, una mueca surgió de ella y sólo dijo.

-Será igual a mi -alzó su rostro hermoso y fijó su mirada en Carlisle- es mío más que tuyo, eso nunca lo podrás evitar ¡es mío!

-No lo amas -fue el grito seco y atronador de Carlisle Cullen- eres un monstruo maldito.

Ella sonrió, su cabello rojo enmarañado y con mechones en su frente le daban un aspecto salvaje.

-Soy un monstruo querido, todos lo somos, al menos yo no lo escondo, un día Carlisle lo serás, estás a punto de convertirte en uno, un día este bebé hará que tú -la mueca ladeada- seas peor que yo -trató de levantarse, pero el parto la había dejado agotada- ¡dámelo Steve! Me lo llevaré a casa, soy su madre.

-¡No! sólo lo quieres para hacerme daño, para castigarme, para hacer de mi lo que deseas

-fue hasta el pequeño bultillo que era el niño envuelto en su cobija, un bebé que no había llorado al nacer y que hacía sonidos dulces- ya no te amo Elizabeth –cogió a su hijo.

- No sabes lo que dices, querido- otra vez el querido con su irónica carga sonaba en la habitación.

Pero Carlisle Cullen si sabía, porque allí frente a él, estaba aquel niño, que no abría los ojos, con una pelusilla rojiza en su cabeza como cabello y que con solo cargarlo, sintió que le pertenecía. Carlisle lo amó con piedad y desgarradoramente, porque supo que sólo él era el culpable de que hubiese venido al mundo. Lo observó a sólo unos centímetros de él, aquel nunca debió nacer porque –reconoce al mirar a su hijo- fue su estúpida codicia por ella, más bien el ego de que alguien tan impresionantemente perfecta en su maldad lo amase lo que hizo que Edward naciera.

En el interior de aquel hombre nacía la certeza que el amor por ella fue vanidad. Volteó con asco hacia Lizzy, al final eran iguales, toda aquella pantomima a veces grotesca del amor entre ambos fue sólo vanidad y el bebé era sólo producto de eso.

Lo cargaba con miedo a que éste se fractura en sus brazos, el bebé alzó uno de sus brazos y con sus puños cerrados tocó el pecho de su padre y allí se quedó, como si el toque fuese lo único que éste quisiera. Carlisle se estremeció, alzó el bebé hasta el nivel de sus labios y besó su frente fervorosamente ¿eso era amor? Aquel fuego recorriendo su sangre, aquella necesidad de cuidar y de proteger.

Lizzy con mirada de hielo observaba aquella imagen, veía al hombre de veinticuatro años frente a ella, la pintura, la imagen de lo que ella siempre tuvo: un hombre sin carácter y sin espíritu. De pronto, vio como esa imagen cambiaba, que Carlisle se transformaba, que de repente era más fuerte de lo que ella creía, que había una chispa en él que durante sus años con ella nunca tuvo, que de él emanaba una fuerza interior que jamás había evidenciado. Con terror comprendió que todo era por esa cosa envuelta en una cobija azul, parpadeó como si los ojos le punzaran ¿Dónde demonios estuvo ese Carlisle Cullen durante su vida con ella? ¡Estaba allí! Y frente a su hijo pequeño. La rabia la invadió, frente a ella era uno y frente a él era todo y más. Fue así que nació en ella el primer sentimiento real para con la criatura: envidia.

Tenía que nacer aquel niño para que Carlisle demostrara quien era realmente y de una manera morbosa e insana Elizabeth Joan Masen lo deseó como nunca lo había hecho. El niño era su arma para todo lo que ella deseaba, se odio a sí misma en ese momento por no haberlo descubierto antes. Subestimó al padre y su amor por la criatura y rápidamente elaboró un plan para lograr su cometido. Porque así era ella, en su prepotencia de inmoralidad Elizabeth siempre juzgaba bajo sus parámetros ¡demonios! Carlisle Cullen hizo algo que jamás nadie había hecho, Carlisle la sorprendió.

-¡Dame a mi hijo!- grito con un aullido de sobrevivencia.

Pero todo fue inútil, Carlisle envolvía bien al bebé, tomaba una pequeña maleta y caminaba hacia la puerta.

-No lo volverás a ver jamás.

-¡No puedes maldito hijo de puta! ¡Soy la madre!- trató de pararse de la cama, pero un grito de una voz que desconocía se escuchó en la habitación.

-No saldrás de aquí Lizzy -el rostro gélido de Carlisle Cullen se mostró en todo su esplendor- Te voy a encerrar en este lugar -no había compasión- No tendrás al niño, y no podrás hacerle daño.

-¡No puedes! -ella gritaba histérica- ¡no puedes!

Como una estatua de mármol en los límites de la puerta el hijo de William Cullen se paró en seco.

-Obsérvame Elizabeth, sólo obsérvame -se dirigió Steve Green- sabes lo que hay que hacer Steve, ella está loca y es peligrosa, el dinero no es problema -abrió la puerta, pero antes de que se fuera la carcajada ronca de Elizabeth retumbó por toda la habitación.

-¡No eres nada Carlisle Cullen! Eres un remedo de hombre, siempre bajo la sombra de tu apellido, eres un mediocre sin espíritu, un niño rico, débil y llorón ¿crees que me da miedo estar aquí encerrada? ¿Crees que podrás doblegarme? ¡No puedes! ¡Llévatelo si te da la gana! Dale la vida de mierda que tú has tenido, miéntele sobre mí y el maldito mundo real, dile que afuera no hay monstruos, que todo es de color de rosa, al final yo volveré y él sabrá como es la realidad, quien es su madre -Carlisle dio un paso fuera- ¡no te muevas maldito! -los ojos de medusa brillaron en aquel cuarto en penumbra- no podrás huir de mi ¿sabes por qué? -el hombre joven sentía como la mirada de la mujer penetraba en su cuerpo, como esta acuchillada su espina dorsal- porque él será como yo, igual a mí, lo sé, lo verás crecer y me tendrás siempre allí observándote, detrás de ti, mi bebé bonito -fingió ternura- te hará pagar cada cosa, hará de tu vida una miseria. No podrás contra mi ¡yo te maldigo idiota! Un día me apareceré en tú puerta, en su escuela, y será inevitable Carlisle amor mío, inevitable que él me ame, porque él comprenderá al fin quien es, seré el maldito caos de tu vida, de tu casa, seré tu sombra, no tendrás un día de paz, ese día cariño, tú me lo devolverás, porque será la única manera de que me pagues todo, por ahora llévatelo dale una madre que limpie su suciedad, que le haga pasteles y que le cuente cuentos, que le diga que afuera no hay nadie que lo toque, pero después de todo Carlisle Cullen afuera no estará la amenaza, tendrás el monstruo viviendo en tu casa viviendo contigo, con tus otros hijos y con la mujercita que te consigas -ella recostó su cabeza hermosa en la almohada, él no la mirada, Steve deseaba vomitar – Y ¡gracias por las vacaciones! me la pasaré pensando en ti siempre.

Carlisle abrazó a su hijo, lo acomodó sobre su pecho, miró los fríos pasillos de enorme y espantoso lugar, afuera era oscuro y llovía, no volteó a mirar a la mujer, no podía, porque sí lo hacía se derrumbaría frente a la terrible amenaza de la mujer, frente a sus ojos verdes que helarían su sangre, frente al concluyente hecho de que ella era más poderosa que él y que existía la posibilidad de que ella volvería para terminar lo que había comenzado, no importando el tiempo que pasara.

Al día siguiente tomaba un vuelo hacia Nueva York, dejando a Elizabeth encerrada sin que nadie la viese, sólo un doctor y una enfermera. Mandó al viejo Anthony un cheque por una cantidad de dinero exorbitante, cheque que el padre de Lizzy devolvió con una nota diciéndole que esperaba que él y su familia nunca volvieran y que no requería limosnas o chantajes por su silencio. Carlisle interpretó el gesto de Anthony Masen como un lavabado las manos y como una notificación de que dejaba a la deriva a la hija, creyendo así que nadie lo juzgaría.

Llegó a su casa, su padre William lo recibió en silencio, mientras que la madre de Carlisle jamás prestó atención al niño recién nacido. Lo único que hizo fue contratar una enfermera más por ella que por el bebé, no deseaba los gritos y lloriqueos de un niño a su alrededor. El patriarca observa al niño de manera minuciosa, no había ningún rasgo de la familia en él, todo era ella, hermoso y misterioso.

-¿Estás seguro que es tú hijo Carlisle? Esa mujer pudo engañarte.

-Él es mi hijo y no te permito que lo dudes un segundo, es mío- se plantó cara a cara con el viejo ya no era el niño miedoso frente al roble poderoso y seco de éste, ahora eran iguales El cambio que presenció Lizzy ahora era evidente para William. En algún momento el par de ojos azules se reconocieron, no en la sangre ni en el apellido si no en la paternidad- Espérame unos meses padre, hasta que el bebé esté un poco más grande y tomaré las riendas de la empresa -bajo la cabeza- tienes que enseñarme.

-Claro que si Carlisle -intento ponerle una mano en el hombro pero su hijo no se dejó- quiero que seas feliz, me gusta la chica pequeña, la esgrimista, es una buena chica -y allí paró toda conversación entre los dos. La primera charla real entre padre e hijo llegaba a su fin.

El viejo William en silencio y sin que su hijo se diera cuenta mandó a hacerle pruebas de sangre al niño; si éste no tenía la sangre Cullen callaría, de alguna manera sentía piedad por el pequeño; mas cuando las pruebas resultaron positivas diciendo que Edward era su nieto, William se entregó a él de manera irrevocable, luchaba contra el cáncer y fue así como tomó una decisión, aunque fuera los últimos años de su vida pondría su empeño en ser aunque fuese un poco feliz. Entregó la empresa a su hijo, se refugió en el apartamento con Leah y sus pinturas de aprendiz y le dio al niño lo que nunca pudo darle a Carlisle, le dio tiempo, dedicación, ternura y cariño.

Al final de su vida tres niños en su casa disfrutaron de su amor de abuelo y el viejo pudo tocar un poco la felicidad que durante sesenta y dos años jamás tuvo.

Murió en el hospital con Leah sosteniendo su mano mientras su Carlisle tomaba las riendas del todo poderoso cíclope en el centro de Nueva York.

Y pasaron trece años, donde Carlisle trataba de ser todo lo que su viejo no fue, el mejor padre y el mejor esposo. Se sostenía en cada uno, sobre todo en Esmerald quien conocía cada secreto y cada debilidad, ambos vieron como los niños crecían, como Emmett iba formando su carácter bondadoso y tierno y como Alice era suspicaz y directa, pero era el mayor, Edward quien siempre los tenía atentos. Carlisle lo observaba siempre y con terror pudo comprobar cómo la maldición de Lizzy se iba cumpliendo en aquel niño. Lo único que lo salvaba era el amor fogoso de éste por sus padres.

Un día le llegaron con la noticia que Elizabeth había salido del hospital, todo el tecnicismo burocrático no habían podido contra el hecho de que ella con toda la fuerza de su voluntad simplemente decidió que ya era hora de irse de allí y fue en ese momento cuando todo el cuento de hadas finamente construido por Carlisle y Esmerald se fue al suelo, dos años en que cada día esperaban que ella apareciera, en que volviera con su mundo apocalíptico y derrumbara todo.

Y así fue, un día después de la escuela, Edward Anthony Cullen con trece años de edad y sin esperar que ninguno de los guardaespaldas que siempre lo escoltaban a casa, apareció frente a su padre con ojos de furia, se fue contra él, lo empujó hacia la pared y dijo:

-¡Maldito mentiroso! ¡Yo lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!

Carlisle comprendió de inmediato que ella había vuelto, que la amenaza se concretaba y que toda su vida estaba en peligro: su esposa, sus hijos ¡todo!

Y dejó que se fuera.

Y lo dejó ir como su padre William lo había hecho con él.

Edward observó a su padre largamente mientras éste terminaba de contar casi sin oxigeno parte de la historia con Elizabeth.

-No dijiste nada -su voz era ronca.

-Vergüenza Edward, no la pude detener hijo, ella era más fuerte que todos, más fuerte, Lizzy, ella volvía, volvía y te llevaría lejos de mí, no la pude detener, simplemente no fui capaz ¡mírame! No fui capaz.

El hijo sentado a su lado apequeñó su mirada, respiró con dureza y todas las facciones perfectas se tornaron a la vista del padre como una estatua de mármol.

-Así que yo era el monstruo que amenazaba tu casa -sonrió con ironía- mamá lo sabía.

-Quise dártelo todo Edward, todo para que supieras que eres más que todo ese estigma terrible -tomó sus mano con fuerza- nunca pensé que su crueldad llegaría a tales extremos contigo ¡Dios! intentar…

-Silencio Carlisle -se paró de su lado, volteó a mirar a su esposa dormida en el sofá, sólo ella, Isabella Swan había sido capaz de ir hacia él y amarlo a pesar de todo, sin miedo a nada, al verla allí tan pequeña entendió toda la voluntad puesta en salvarlo y cómo Bella era la única que jamás tuvo miedo de él. Se llevó sus manos al rostro e hizo un sonido de impaciencia- es tarde.

El viejo ahogó un gemido ¿tarde? Siguió sus pasos de éste hasta la ventana, hombre enorme hijo de ella parado allí, con sus brazos abiertos y sus manos apoyándose en los vórtices de ésta, todo era silencio, Carlisle cerró los ojos, se concentró en el respirar de su hijo y entendió que lo inevitable había llegado.

- Debí ser más fuerte.

Edward cerró sus puños contra la pared, se irguió en sus casi dos metros de estatura ¿para qué gritar? ¿Para qué hacer reclamos? Giró la cabeza hacia su padre, centró sus ojos verdes en él, el padre supo lo que allí ocurría y aceptó lo que su hijo sin palabras le decía.

- Pero no lo fuiste padre -parado a su lado se inclinó hacia él y besó su frente- ya todo está dicho y ya todo ha terminado -y sin más ni más Edward apretó el botón de emergencia para que los médicos viniesen.

Isabella no durmió, había escuchado la conversación con el corazón a millón, atentamente, cada palabra y cada inflexión, midiendo la respiración de Edward y la intención en la voz de su suegro. Una sensación de furia concentrada se fue apoderando de ella hasta dolerle cada uno de sus músculos.

¿Monstruos?

¡Oh si! existen y a veces no son aquellos que vienen con miradas de hielo, y ojos verdes de terror, los monstruos están y quizás existan en aquellos que aman pobremente, la mediocridad y el miedo los alimenta. Ellos están frente a nosotros y a veces se hacen llamar bondadosos y creen que en nombre del amor actúan equivocadamente sin medir consecuencias. Isabella Swan dejó de respirar un segundo, la luz de la verdad estaba frente a ella, una verdad que Edward siempre supo y que siempre calló por amor a sus padres.

_Él no me protegió Isabella, él me dejó con ella._

Y allí con los ojos cerrados Bella vio en su esplendor a un niño sin nadie que lo protegiese ¡nadie!

En la mañana toda la familia Cullen rodeaba al padre quien escasamente hablaba. Esme lo besaba fervorosamente y estaba atenta a cada reacción de su esposo, cada medio segundo preguntaba si estaba bien, si estaba cómodo, si necesitaba algo. Emmett sin vergüenza se quitó los zapatos y se acostó al lado de su padre e intentaba hacerlo sonreír y Alice se agitaba vigorosamente a su alrededor y con un peine arreglaba el hermoso cabello rubio de su padre que se negaba a encanecer.

-No es justo, siempre quise ser rubia, pero no, Emmett y yo heredamos el cabello oscuro del abuelo William- hablaba y hablaba para así alejar la incomodidad que allí reinaba, desesperada porque Carlisle dijera algo, porque dejase de centrar su mirada en el hijo mayor que, junto a su esposa sentado, parecía observar todo con ojos inescrutables.

Jasper empuñaba en su mano la nueva edición de _Secrets and Lies _el viejo cadáver exprimía hasta la saciedad la historia de Edward y su madre, redundancia, alargar el hecho, darle morbo a la gente, sabía muy bien que se guardaba lo mejor para lo último, Rosalie hacia unas horas y en conversación intima con su hermano mayor sólo le dijo:

-Deja que el bastardo publique mi historia, ya no me importa nada, estoy harta de ocultar la humillación, harta de la mierda Jasper. Que todos sepan, da igual. Nadie puede hacerme más daño de lo que ellos ya me hicieron, no soy víctima de nadie. Lo único que quiero es que saques a mis padres de Texas, y que tú, Emmett y el nazi de mi cuñado destripen al desperdició humano de Vulturi, eso es lo único que quiero, de resto -con su acento rudo y tejano Rose susurró por teléfono- que se meta su historia por el trasero ¡demonios! soy libre hermano, al final soy libre.

Isabella en silencio llamó a su padre, lo necesitaba allí _sólo ven Charlie, te necesito aquí, sólo te tengo a ti y a Edward, prométeme que me vas a apoyar, sólo necesito tu presencia, seré yo contra toda la familia Cullen _el padre no contestó, sólo sabía que su hija lo necesitaba y allí estaría.

A la media hora con café y panecillos en sus manos Charlie Swan entraba al pabellón del hospital.

-Hay un ejército de periodistas allí afuera -le ofreció a su hija el café- ¿cómo esta él? -señaló a Edward quien se ocultaba entre la marisma de su familia.

Isabella con voz gruesa y sin dramatismos de ninguna clase sólo respondió.

-Anoche su padre le contó toda la historia -volteó y se conectó con él a distancia, le sonrió con dulzura mientras que ella le señaló el café, como si aquel simple gesto fuese todo, Edward apaciguó su mirada.

_¡Dios! que terrible soledad la de aquel niño… _Isabella sabía que la historia contada por su padre lo había ubicado de nuevo en Chicago.

-¿Y?- Charlie se hizo al lado de su hija, su presencia escueta y serena la confortó como siempre lo hacía, Bella alzó su mirada hacia el rostro de pocas arrugas y casi inexpresivo de su papá.

-Si Renée me hubiese llevado muy lejos Charlie,para que tú nunca me encontraras ¿me hubieses buscado?

-Ella no habría hecho eso cariño -el hombre frunció el ceño, una ráfaga terrible de preocupación y dolor pasó por su rostro- Renée no era así.

-Contéstame papá ¿lo habrías hecho? -la pregunta fue agitada y dura.

-Campanas, te habría buscado debajo de cada piedra, hubiese puesto el mundo de cabeza, no habría descansado hasta encontrarte chica -acarició su mejilla- eres mi hija.

Bella sonrió.

-Yo lo sé jefe, eres sorprendente.

Jasper se acercó a Edward quien no movía un músculo, recostado en una esquina lidiada con el cansancio, con una furia concentrada y con una sensación de amarga melancolía; miraba a su padre de soslayo, aún con el eco de sus palabras en su mente. Observaba a toda su familia a quienes debía proteger, pero su corazón y su espíritu estaba al lado tan sólo de dos personas allí: Isabella y Elizabeth Masen, ambas en los opuestos del mundo: la bondad, la dulzura y la fuerza y la otra, la maldad que nunca conoció consecuencias ni responsabilidad. Y él, en medio de ambas.

El hombre que amaba hasta el delirio y el animal virulento que no tenía piedad gritaban en él.

-¿Cómo estás? -pregunto Jasper, pero no recibió respuesta- esperemos que hoy en la tarde Coleman abra la boca, tiene las pruebas en una caja de seguridad en Boston, siete números y tendremos a Vulturi a nuestros pies -mas la expresión de piedra de su cuñado era turbadora, Jasper después de años de conocer aquella expresión entendía que nada bueno pasaba por allí- acabaremos con él.

Edward volteó y vio en su mano la revista.

-¿Qué dice?

-Vuelven al suicidio, dicen que fue tu drogadicción quien finalmente acabó con ella.

Una enorme y seca carcajada salió de su pecho, un sonido de metal lleno de cinismo y todos voltearon hacia él.

-Vaya que ironía más ridícula ¿no dicen como mí adorada madre quiso envenenarme? – todos escucharon aquello, Carlisle se llevó las manos a su pecho, hermanos y Esme se congelaron antes aquello- apuesto que no lo dice, porque nadie lo sabe -se paró en medio de la sala, Isabella no se movió, su padre la tomó del brazo y en un segundo miles de preguntas a su hija fueron lanzadas de manera tacita- eso no lo contaran jamás -la voz cínica se levantó frente a todos, no había ni una sola inflexión de sentimientos allí- lo hizo para que yo no la abandonara, un poco de veneno tan sólo para castigarme -una mueca ladeada- y no lo hice -bajó la cabeza- ella era igual que yo, dos monstruos solitarios.

El aire se aquietó, los corazones que allí palpitaban dejaron de hacerlo, los ojos azules de Carlisle estaban inundados en vergüenza y los de Esmerald Platt se tornaron oscuros y llenos de terror.

-Eso no puede ser posible -Alice se acercó y desde su pequeña estatura alzó su rostro hacia su hermano… ¡Dios que lejano y frío era!- ¿Edward? -éste no bajó su cabeza- ¿Papá?

Emmett se apartó de su padre ¡demonios! ¿Qué ocurrió allí? ¿Qué mundos secretos estaban allí guardados? ¿En qué mundo él había vivido? ¿En qué mundo había vivido su hermano?

-No existe el perdón ¿no es así hijo? -si, el momento de lo inevitable había llegado, Carlisle lo sabía.

-Perdón bebé -Esmerald Platt susurró, su voz estaba llena de temor- se bueno hijo y danos eso -en la mente de la madre una imagen vino a ella, un joven salvaje subiendo las escaleras con un cigarrillo en la comisura de sus labios parándose a su lado con mirada de lobo herido dándole un beso en la mejilla que ella no se merecía. Comenzó a llorar en silencio.

Oh…

Isabella Swan quien durante días estuvo callada, la ninfa amazona esperando en el bosque, con pinturas de batalla sobre su rostro se agazapaba en su interior ¡se bueno! ¡Se noble! ¡Perdona Edward!

¡Al diablo!

Allí frente a todo él, un hombre que no debía dar perdón, la víctima de los monstruos que aman mediocremente.

Y

Ella gritó:

-¡No! -todos saltaron- no se lo merecen -y la voz de niña dulce se tornó dura e impugnante, camino a su lado- ¿perdón? ¡Dios! que ciegos hemos estado todos aquí, hasta yo he estado ciega ángel, hace dos días te hablaba de perdón, pero no, me equivoqué, aquí no debe haber eso -señaló a los dos padres que bajaban la cabeza- ellos no se lo merecen.

.

.

.

**¿Creía que Isabella se quedaría callada? Sabemos que no.**

**Ámenme o déjenme, dejar comentarios es casi tan bueno como saber que Bella irá hasta las últimas consecuencias por Edward.**

**Gracias por leer chicas.**


	74. Peleando por tí

_**Crepúsculo es de la escritora Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**Aquí de nuevo chicas, perdonen la demora chicas.**_

_**A las hermosas que dejan comentarios un millón de gracias, son todas muy amables, a las que me acompañan siempre en Facebook y en Twitter, gracias de todo corazón, a las lectoras fantasmas mi absoluto agradecimiento.**_

_**A mi beta Bathory Kevorkian quien como su nombre lo indica no tiene piedad de mí, se lo agradezco profundamente.**_

**PELEANDO POR TI**

**Capítulo 74**

**Música:**

**Father and his Son: Elton John.**

**I`ll be: Edwin McCain.**

**Roses: Poets of fall.**

-¡Bella!- esa fue la voz de Alice en estupor.

-Sí, Alice. Tú y Emmett no lo saben, tus padres evitaron que esta historia los tocara y para ello dejaron a Edward en manos de Lizzy - caminó de un lado para otro, sentía la energía de su esposo validándola en su accionar. Ella sería su voz en ese momento, porque si él abría la boca, sólo saldrían rugidos- Tus padres, ellos -los señaló a ambos- fueron los culpables de todo.

-No puedes decir eso. Esa mujer, Elizabeth, ella es la culpable.

Bella hizo una mueca amarga.

Charlie, en silencio, acompañaba a su hija. La que él había criado, la que Renée en su mundo de anarquía le enseñó que la verdad debe ser dicha aunque duela, se prestaba a dar la batalla por su marido y él estaría con ella, fueran los que fueran los resultados.

-¡Qué fácil es echarle la culpa a un muerto! Elizabeth Joan Masen era repugnante, escupo sobre su tumba -aquello hizo que todos se pusieran los pelos de punta- pero no, no, aquí en esta habitación están los verdaderos culpable de todos ¡ustedes dos!

Edward estaba impávido, pero sus ojos brillaban de emoción al ver cómo -con fiereza- su mujer enfrentaba a la familia.

-No seas injusta Isabella -el hermano pequeño sentado al lado de su esposa embarazada le reclamaba- no puedes decir eso.

Rose, quien siempre pensó que Bella era un pequeño pajarillo al que se debía proteger, no perdía detalle de lo que se mostraba allí, dio un repaso sobre su cuñado y concluyó satisfecha ¡allí estaba el secreto! ¡Al fin lo entendía! Esa pequeña chica era el comandante de ese barco tormentoso _¡mierda Bella! ¿Quién demonios eres?_

-¡Déjala! -Esme habló- ella tiene razón.

-¡Mamá!

-Si, finalmente lo aceptas no es así Esmerald Platt, finalmente. Como amas a tu bebé, como te preocupabas por él, como ansiaba que él volviera ¡no! ¡Mentiras! Ansiabas que volviera el niño bueno que tú criaste, pero jamás aceptaste el hijo de ella, el real Edward Cullen, porque sabía que él era todo lo que odiabas. Siempre solapaste a tu esposo -se giró para enfrentar al padre- Carlisle Cullen tú nunca tuviste los pantalones suficientes para plantarte frente a Lizzy -y volvió hacia Esme- esa es la verdad, tenías terror que ella se llevara a tu amado y perfecto esposo, que Lizzy con su maldad y presencia intoxicante lo arrancara de tu lado ¡qué fácil es escudarse en la sombra de un fantasma! ¡Echarle la culpa! Cuando en realidad ustedes dos se lo entregaron a ella para quitarse el problema de encima.

Un aíre frío penetró en la habitación, la cruda verdad estaba allí, la única, la real, la que sólo Edward había callado, la que Esme y Carlisle evitaban enfrentar. Pero Bella -a nombre de los dos- ya no callaría jamás.

-Tú, Carlisle, preferiste a tu esposa y a tus otros dos niños por sobre tu hijo mayor. No lo defendiste, porque tenías miedo, sabías quien era ella y cruzaste los brazos, porque estabas enamorado de tu falsa vida perfecta, de aquellos trece años donde todo fue luz y felicidad y cuando ella volvió, simplemente la dejaste, se lo diste sin pelear, permitiste que Edward fuese solo y vulnerable para que él -y su voz se quebró- para que él -lo volteó a mirar, su esposo de ceño fruncido y de espíritu violento- peleara tus batallas, porque sabías, sabías que él era más fuerte que tú, siempre lo supiste, permitiste que tu hijo cargara con la loca de su madre ¿perdón? No lo mereces y lo sabes Carlisle, ni tú ni tu esposa.

Tomó la mano de helada del hombre con quien se había casado -el anillo de matrimonio se clavó en su mano- y fijando la vista en el patriarca Cullen, sentenció sombríamente:

-Edward fue la moneda de cambio ¿no es así? -no esperó la confirmación a su pregunta- no peleaste por él, dejaste que ella se lo tragara a cambio del bienestar de tu familia -su mirada iba de ida y vuelta entre Carlisle y Esme- de los niños buenos y lindos que tenían, de la vida que ambos habían construido, de una empresa -Isabella respiró, toda la familia en silencio- Lizzy era malvada, pero ustedes son peor, porque no hay peor maldad que la del que deja que las cosas malas pasen, del que no hace nada, del indiferente.

Edward sentía el apriete en su mano, las manos pequeñas de su mujer se convertían -en este momento de dolorosa verdad- en el basamento que sostenían toda su humanidad herida.

-Todo el dinero para mantenerla alejada, darle al hijo para que ella creyera que de alguna manera los poseía a ustedes. Cuando ella se quita la vida, tiene un triunfo -el único que tuvo en su miserable vida- creyeron que con su muerte todo había terminando pero no fue así, porque lo que vino después fue peor, los ojos del niño dañado que los acusaba siempre, el entender para él que las personas que más amaba eran las que más lo lastimaron, ¡lo sabían! Y no hubo compasión, porque volvieron a hacerlo el victimario, recalcándole el hecho de que su único pecado fue ser hijo de un monstruo, diciendo a voz en cuello cuantos sacrificios debieron hacer por él ¡mienten! El sacrificado fue Edward -fijó su mirada en Esme- por eso fue que siempre lo seguías, ibas donde él estuviese, porque la culpa no te abandonó Esmerald. Pero nunca lo aceptaste y eso es imperdonable y sin embargo él te ama y te ama a ti Carlisle, lo saben y eso lo hace mejor que cualquiera de ustedes.

Y allí estaba la verdad, pura, real sin adulterar. Todos en silencio a excepción del llanto ahogado de Esmerald Platt. De alguna manera bajo aquella verdad dicha, Edward Cullen se mostró bajo otra luz, y sus padres se convirtieron en lo que realmente él había visto durante quince años, allí estaba el real dolor de aquel niño.

-Yo tuve unos padres maravillosos- volteó y miró a Charlie quien bajó la cabeza y dibujó una pequeña y apenada sonrisa- dos seres magníficos, quienes nunca me decepcionaron, lo que soy es por ellos -levantó su mano y acarició el rostro gélido de Edward que durante aquella batalla enfrentada por su esposa sólo escuchaba aquella verdad desgarradora que jamás se atrevió a vocalizar- Emmett, Alice, ustedes dos tuvieron eso, pero este hombre no, nunca tuvo nada, sólo fue la ficha de un juego monstruoso, él fue el peón de una guerra que un niño no tenía porque enfrentar -levantó su rostro agotada por una noche de desvelo, agotada al entender al fin aquel misterio aterrador de un hombre el cual conoció un día en un ascensor y que de pronto la enfrentó a mundos que no conocía, a sensaciones que siempre creyó estaban sólo hechos para personajes de libros, a profundidades que sólo percibió como lectora y palabras que nacieron en ella para hacerla escribir.

Los hermanos miraban con desazón a Edward y esperaban sus palabras, pero el silencio de Edward se hacía eterno y Bella no callaba.

-¿Padres? No son quienes nos dan autos y dinero para llenar vacíos, no son quienes están con aquellos hijos que parecen van a ser todo lo que ellos quisieron, no, son aquellos que están allí cuando el mundo se derrumba, cuando nada funciona, cuando estamos perdidos y solos, Esme y Carlisle ambos son los padres de un mundo irreal -el sonido de un gemido metálico salió de aquel hombre de hierro que era el hijo de la nada- Ambos se preguntan el porqué él ama a esa medusa llamada Elizabeth Masen - unas lágrima solitaria se deslizó por las mejillas de Isabella Swan- porque ella a pesar de todo fue su madre, ella le dio realidad y verdad cosa que nunca ustedes dos hicieron, Edward ha tenido realidades en su vida que aquí se han negado, Lizzy, su hija y yo, su madre le dio la rabia que lo sostiene, su hija le hizo saber que él era mucho más de lo que todos pensaban y yo le he dado la oportunidad de no estar avergonzado de quien es, ¿perdón Esmerald, Carlisle? Quizás algún día él los perdoné, pero ambos saben, sobre todo usted señor Cullen -la voz de niña que hablaba en susurros se tornó gruesa y ronca, ella estaba presta a dictar sentencia- que lo que siempre verá cada vez que lo mire será una cosa: decepción.

En los pasillos del lujoso hospital todos escucharon los finos pasos de una enfermera. Afuera, el sonido de una ambulancia, los ruidos de los autos que iban y venían por la Quinta Avenida y el rumor de una ciudad viva. Dentro de aquella habitación, nada. La cintura de Isabella fue agarrada de forma posesiva, su cabeza puesta en el pecho de aquel hombre que respiraba de manera irregular. Edward no decía nada, todo había sido dicho ya, un sentimiento de descanso, de liberar el agobio de ser siempre el que golpeaba, no, ella fue la que peleó por él, la que enfrentó el real terror en la casa Cullen: sus amados padres lo habían abandonado y ninguno peleó por él. Respiró liberado, inclinó su cabeza y besó de forma religiosa el oscuro cabello de su esposa, de la única que entendió el origen de la tormenta – Gracias Isabella Swan.

Los ojos azules del padre miraban a su hijo, y Esmerald con ojos llorosos parpadeaba frenéticamente ¿en qué momento de su vida ella se había convertido en aquel ser terrible que simplemente bajó los brazos para no pelear por aquel niño que ella amó desde el primer segundo? ¿En qué momento ella fue el monstruo?

-Esa es la verdad ¿no es así papá, mamá? -Alice, con su pequeña figura derrumbada en el sofá de la habitación, veía frente a ella como su mundo se iba a pique, niña rica y mimada que nunca peleó por nada, quien siempre tuvo lo que quiso, la cual tuvo un hermano adorable que la abrazaba como si fuera un juguete y otro hermano extraño que venía a ella como sombra y la arropaba como escudo contra todo- Fuiste tú, siempre fuiste tú Edward quien siempre nos protegió, diste todo para que esta familia viviese en un estúpido y ridículo cuentos de hadas, años lejos de nosotros peleando para que nadie nos tocara y cuando volviste aceptaste el papel del verdugo- ¡Dios! -se paró furiosa, se llevó sus manos a su rostro como si se quitara una máscara, dos guiños maniáticos y una expresión dura- perdóname hermano -caminó hasta él- Emmett, se que piensas lo mismo- besó la mano de su hermano, se alejó hacia la puerta- creo que caminaré un poco, aquí el aire está enrarecido. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper ¿me acompañan? Por favor - hermano, esposo y cuñada en silencio fueron hasta ella- no te preocupes mamá, papá en una hora estaremos aquí de nuevo -suspiró y les brindó a los dos una sonrisa cálida- los amamos a pesar de todo- y sin más ni más salió de la habitación caminando de forma resuelta y sin mirar atrás.

-Vamos Edward -Isabella jaló a su esposo- tienes que descansar también, es hora de que descanses ángel.

Edward tomó su abrigo, cada uno de sus movimientos fue seguido por sus padres los cuales no tenían palabras, habían sido encontrados culpables y finalmente -frente al niño de trece años que un día vieron partir- aceptaron la culpa. Ya todo estaba dicho.

-No me odies Edward -fue la únicas palabras que Carlisle agotado fue capaz de pronunciar- no nos odies hijo.

El hijo se detuvo, su rostro era de mármol, sus verdes ojos se centraron en ambos, allí no había rabia, ni rencor, sólo desencanto.

- Ese es el problema papá, yo nunca fui capaz de odiarte, jamás, Elizabeth no me quitó eso, no fue tan fuerte -tres pasos hasta Esmerald- te amo mucho Esme -se agachó y besó su mejilla- siempre estaré aquí y tú lo sabes -la mujer detuvo a Edward por un segundo con su mano sobre su rostro, Esme finalmente acepto que aquel niño nunca le perteneció, que ella pudo hacerlo propio, pero que el miedo fue más fuerte que ella.

Tomó la mano de Isabella- necesito dormir, tengo una familia que defender -ambos se miraron, no hablaba de la familia que se desmoronaba a pedazos, hablaba de aquella mínima y poderosa familia de dos, la de la burbuja aislante, de la conformada por él y por ella.

Charlie se despidió en un gesto de caballerosidad y salió a esperar a su hija y a su yerno, en él un nuevo Edward nacía, un hombre que merecía respeto, alguien capaz de admirar, finalmente entendió a su hija y su amor descomunal por aquel animal enfurruñado.

Antes de salir de la habitación del hospital, Isabella hizo una pregunta.

- Carlisle ¿cuál es el origen del odio de Aro Vulturi por esta familia?

El viejo agotado, sabiendo que de alguna manera sus hijos lo habían dejado atrás hizo un gesto confundido, trató de despejar su mente, cerró los ojos tratando de recordar frases, historias de odios antiguos.

- Mi abuelo Ernest, destruyó al abuelo de Aro Vulturi, nunca supe porqué, Ernest era un hombre que nunca tuvo piedad con nadie y mucho menos con quien lo atacaba, ni siquiera mi padre lo supo, el secreto murió con él.

Bella asintió en silencio, se pegó al cuerpo de Edward y sin ni siquiera decir adiós ambos dejaron la habitación, dejando a Carlisle y a Esmerald solos.

Charlie caminó delante de ellos, enfermeras y doctores vieron al gigante y a su esposa caminar de la mano por los pasillos, en silencio. En la sala de entrada estaba el resto de la familia, Bella inquieta trataba de entender su nuevo papel, de manera metafórica al abandonar la habitación de Carlisle, todos habían dejado el pasado atrás, ahora ella y Edward eran la columna vertebral de la casa Cullen y como tal estaba dispuesta a emprender el papel, junto a su esposo, de líder.

Nadie mencionó la terrible escena ocurrida minutos atrás, afuera los esperaban los fotógrafos, una ciudad hambrienta de morbo y el odio irracional del viejo cadáver.

Jasper y Emmett en silencio asentían las órdenes de Edward.

-Emmett, hoy viajas a Boston, quiero que seas tú quien retire los documentos del banco, traslada al maldito de Coleman a otra cárcel, si el idiota nos ayuda le daré menos años en prisión y protección policial, Jasper quiero a todos los inversionistas del viejo bajo amenaza, quiero al Washington Post, al New York Times olfateando los huesos del viejo, quiero que se alce el escándalo de la infiltración telefónica, no me importa cuánto dinero se lleve, pero esto se acaba ahora, no es el maldito escándalo- miró hacia la puerta- Nueva York es una ciudad con mala memoria, mi vida, las tragedias de esta familia se olvidaran, pero es hora de acabar con ese viejo estúpido y su maldita creencia que tiene poder sobre mi -suspiró- de alguna manera Carlisle me lo dijo, liberó los secretos y nadie me toca, pero después vendrán otros, peores que Aro y toda esta familia será el circo matutino de este país, por mi esposa, por mi hermana, por ti Emmett y por nuestros hijos -se irguió cual general, a pie de guerra- esto se acaba, la cabeza de Aro estará en mi oficina y nadie lo va a impedir.

Alice se acercó tímidamente a Isabella, sus ojillos miel estaban llorosos, su boca estaba fruncida de manera terca, y todo el glamour propio de ella había sido dejado atrás, su cabello -que llegaba ya hasta sus hombros- estaba sin todo el esplendor de la peluquería de Garren en la Quinta Avenida, sólo era una mujer de veinticinco años aterrada frente a la dimensión de los secretos que un día intuyó, pero que jamás creyó que fueran tan enormes.

-Amo a mis padres Bella, como tú -y señaló a Charlie quien intentaba pasar des apercibido por todos, más por discreción que por indiferencia- son los únicos que tengo -de pronto un abrazo venido en una ráfaga de segundo por parte de Isabella la tomaron por sorpresa.

-Lo sé cariño, yo no los odio, pero alguien debía decir la verdad, serán siempre tus padres, de Emmett y de él, sólo que a veces por amor no debemos callar, eso me lo enseñaron los míos.

Rosalie sacó un pañuelo y secó las lágrimas de Alice.

-No es hora de llorar, las lágrimas no consiguen nada, yo lo sé, sólo hay que seguir adelante a pesar de todo.

.

.

.

Carmen preguntó sobre la salud del padre de su jefe.

-Está bien Carmen, muchas gracias por preguntar -Isabella siguió los pasos rápidos de su esposo por la escalera- prepara algo de comer por favor -y en unos segundos ella lo siguió hasta la habitación.

A los diez minutos, el largo y musculoso cuerpo de Edward Cullen descansaba en la enorme tina del baño mientras Bella, sentada a horcajadas, con la espalda de su esposo apoyada en su pecho, aplicaba un poco de shampoo en su cabello y masajeaba lentamente su cabeza. Deslizó sus manos por su pecho, ambos rostros quedaron unidos mejilla a mejilla. Por más de un minuto ambos en silencio se quedaron allí. Isabella con las manos húmedas acarició el largo torso desnudo el cual se movía irregularmente por la fuerza de una respiración agitada y turbulenta.

-Tenía que decirlo Edward, lo tenía que decir, no soporto otra injusticia más, todos culpándote y -pero unas manos de hierro agarraron su muñeca con fuerza.

-Hoy dije adiós Isabella.

-Lo sé.

-Estoy aterrado Swan -las piernas de Isabella lo apretaron, Edward puso sus brazos sobre ellas y besó una de sus rodillas- es como si -exhaló con fuerza- al escucharte pelear y decir todo aquello, yo dejase aquella maldita vida atrás y aún así, aún así nena continuar amando a mis padres, a los tres a Lizzy sobre todo ¿no es perturbador? Contéstame Isabella ¿porqué sigo amando a mi madre de esta manera?

La respuesta era fácil para el alma sibilina de Isabella, se presentó ante ella de manera sencilla, sin mucho analizar, no conoció en persona a Elizabeth Joan Masen, pero durante dos años de su vida había convivido con ella.

- Es simple baby, eres el único que sintió piedad por ella, Lizzy no nació para ser amada por nadie, ella lo sabía, tú lo sabías y sin embargo le regalaste eso Edward, eres su hijo, siempre lo gritaba, iguales -sin miedo, de manera valiente Bella se quitó los velos del amor romántico de su cabeza- dos seres terribles Tony y Lizzy, Carlisle fue un accidente ángel, otro padre y siempre serías el hijo de ella.

-Malvados.

-No, tú no, ese fue el error de Lizzy y el de Carlisle, tú tienes alma Edward, ninguno lo creyó, nadie, ni siquiera ella, el hecho de que la ames es la prueba de ello, eso es tener alma.

-Eres la única que lo sabe -recostó su cabeza contra su pecho.

-Hasta hoy, era la única Edward, hace unas horas toda tu familia lo supo y te tienen más miedo ahora que nunca- se levantó de la tina, tomó una toalla y esperó que su esposo se parase de allí- todos hasta mi padre Charlie estaban en frente de un desconocido- el hombre frente a ella se levantó de forma telúrica, el agua empapó el piso y parte del fondo de seda que cubría a Isabella, Edward desnudo se paró frente a ella, desde su altura observaba como era secado por su esposa- lo único que les queda es volverte a conocer- unas manos férreas agarraron su cintura, la levantaron hasta que los rostros de ambos quedaron al mismo nivel.

Isabella ahogó un grito divertido, porque allí el rostro de Edward Cullen retomó el gesto de malicia agresiva y anárquica. Para él nada importaba en ese momento, que el maldito mundo se cayera, que los Aros Vulturi viniera hacia él, que todos los ojos de la ciudad de Nueva York lo juzgaran, hacia una horas había sido liberado, el resto no importaba, saldría a la calle y bebería la sangre de todos y ganaría la batalla porque frente a él estaba la única persona que lo conocía y que lo amaba sin importar que él fuese el hijo del diablo.

-Eres malditamente inteligente Swan- le guiñó un ojo- aterradoramente fuerte y estoy absoputamente orgulloso que seas mía- Isabella se carcajeó, tomó su rostro, fue hasta su boca y mordió su labio inferior- ahora – sus ojos se tornaron oscuros ¿me dejas joder a Aro Vulturi? Quiero divertirme nena.

Ella alzó su cabeza de manera arrogante…

-¿Quién soy yo para impedirlo Cullen? Vamos a enterrar al viejo hasta que no quedé nada de él en esta ciudad.

-Así es nenita, le haré honores a mi madre.

La edición de la tarde de _Secret's & Lies_ agotó de nuevo su tirada, esta vez, con la historia de Rosalie. El reportaje hablaba descarnadamente de lo acontecido en Texas hace más de ocho años. Era un artículo ambiguo y lleno de datos efectistas que buscaban –como siempre en la revista de Vulturi- más que nada dañar la imagen de los Cullen que informar de un grave delito del que fue víctima una adolescente Rosalie.

Rosalie, sentada en la cama observaba como su enorme esposo con el ceño fruncido y sin decir una sola palabra empacaba dos mudas de ropa para su viaje a Massachusetts. Para ella era extraño ver como Emmett -siempre con el chiste a flor de piel y que nunca demostraba mal humor- en ese momento parecía querer derrumbarlo todo a cada paso.

Para su gigante de corazón dulce parte del mundo -en el que él creí firmemente- se había derrumbado. Ese día, después de las palabras de Bella, se dio cuenta que sus padres eran capaces de pequeñas-grandes crueldades y que él había estado en medio de aquel secretismo hermético y que de manera tácita había juzgado a su hermano tan terriblemente. Caminaba de un lado a otro, repasaba en su cabeza cada uno de los momentos de su vida con Edward y se desgarraba al saber que mientras él, Emmett Cullen, vivía una vida de amor, mimos y sin ningún pesar, su hermano mayor había caminado por un mundo cruel y solitario, sabía, además que su hermana Alice sentía lo mismo. De un momento a otro se quedó estático en la habitación, amaba a sus padres, pero el saber que ellos había sido tan injustos con Edward, que éste fue el cordero de sacrificio para que Alice y él vivieran una vida de cuento lo hizo gruñir de rabia y para intensificar su impotencia estaba la revista del viejo Vulturi enlodando la desgracia de su Rosie. _Secret's & Lies _ colocaba la historia de su mujer como si ésta fuese un melodrama barato, una noticia de matinée y la manera de hacerle creer a todos que alguien como Rosalie Hale, hermosa, rica e inteligente debía pagar precisamente por ser lo que ella era: Su esposa.

-No importa conejito -recostada en la cama, con sus manos sobre su vientre Rose dejaba salir la voz de chica dulce que sólo Emmett conocía- algún día todo se debía saber -sus ojos azules de largas pestañas bajaron tímidamente- y me refiero a todo.

Emmett volteó hacia ella, sabia de lo que hablaba.

-Lo siento bebé.

-No importa, importa más nuestra familia en este momento.

-Si Vulturi no hubiese sacado esto -agarró la revista que estaba en el tocador de la habitación- yo y mi hermana no hubiésemos sabido nada Rose ¡nada! -se sentó cerca de su esposa y toco su abultado vientre- ¿sabes que es lo que me pudre?

-Lo sé Emmett -tocó su mejilla.

-En mi interior -se dio un puño contra su pecho- creí que era mejor que Edward, mejor ser humano. Alice y yo lo hemos juzgado. Siempre, siempre, se nos dijo que él era alguien monstruoso a quien debíamos amar -se paró abruptamente de la cama y siguió con su monólogo culposo- Edward es tan malo, Edward es tan frío, siempre golpea, todo lo corrompe y ¿ahora? -llevó sus dos manos a su rostro, sopló dentro de ellas- no sé qué pensar. Mi hermana y yo fuimos parte de esa mentira -su rostro se torna melancólico- y el maldito asno de mi hermano siempre calló, siempre lo hizo.

Rosalie levantó sus brazos para que así Emmett se refugiara en ellos, beso su cabello oscuro y hundió una de sus manos en el.

-Así lo quiso Emmett, tu hermano los protegió de todo -sonrió de manera irónica- nunca creí decir esto de tú hermano cariño- tomó su rostro entre sus manos- ¡nunca se lo digas!- lo miró maliciosamente- pero es alguien excepcional, dio su silencio para que tú y Alice vivieran la vida que él no tuvo.

-¡Idiota! No tenía por qué ser así rubia, no tenía por qué ser así, toda mi vida es una mentira.

-No lo es -Rosalie afirmó con fuerzas- no lo es y si sigues diciendo eso Emmett Cullen te agarro los testículos y te los retuerzo, tu sabes que soy capaz -trató de hacerlo reír, pero no lo consiguió- la pelea con tus padres es cosa de Edward y ellos, tú obtuviste lo mejor de ambos, eso no fue una mentira y yo y este bebé tampoco lo somos, no tomes partido por ninguno, los destruirías ¿vas a dejar de amar a Esme y Carlisle?

El gigante bajó la cabeza, su madre que olía a flores y su padre cálido y amable, esos dos seres que amaba, en ese momento pensaba en el último en el hospital vulnerable y con todos aquellos años encima, sus padres que por amor y por miedo se volvieron crueles y despiadados para que la sombra aterradora de Lizzy Masen y su mirada y maldad absoluta no los tocara.

-No, ni Alice ni yo seríamos capaz -recostó su cabeza en el vientre de su esposa- no quisiera que mis hijos me odiaran rubia, no sería capaz de soportarlo -la besó con fervor- no sería capaz.

A la media hora Emmett se despedía de su esposa con un beso dulce y tierno.

-Voy y vuelvo rubia, no me demoraré nada.

Rose lo siguió hasta el estacionamiento de la casa de ambos donde uno de los guardaespaldas lo aguardaba, sabiendo que afuera varios fotógrafos los esperaban.

-Te espero conejito, quiero que jodas al viejo asqueroso de Vulturi, quiero que tu, mi hermano y el siniestro lo jodan hasta que pida piedad.

Emmett soltó una carcajada.

-¡Esa es mi chica! -le guiñó un ojo- no leas la maldita revista ¡te lo ordeno!

-Esto es lo que haré -Rosalie tremenda chica tejana tenía la revista en su mano e hizo un gesto soez con ella, gesto que tenía que ver con su hermoso trasero, mientras que él se carcajeaba de nuevo, cosa que la hizo feliz. Vio a Emmett subirse al auto, mandó un beso y le dijo- llama a tu mamá Emmett, yo iré al hospital, llámala.

Y Emmett así lo hizo, le dijo a su madre que la amaba; Esmerald contestó con una vocecilla susurrante y cansada, toda la tarde y aprovechando que Carlisle estaba sedado, lloró en el baño oculta de todos, para que así nadie pudiera ver su vergüenza y su culpa porque sabía que bajo los ojos de sus dos hijos menores ella vería lo que siempre vio en los ojos del mayor y que él encubrió piadosamente: desilusión.

_Dios… somos unos extraños para nuestros propios hijos, unos extraños…_

.

.

.

En las oficinas de Aro este maldecía con furia y gritaba por teléfono furiosamente.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto Daniel! Llevas anunciando en mi editorial y en mis revistas más de veinte años, no puedes maldito desagradecido, fui el primero que te dio la oportunidad de hacerlo cuando todos te cobraban millones de dólares por un anuncio, cuando el New York Times hizo aquel reportaje sobre como contratabas inmigrantes para tu empresa, yo te hice el maldito favor -golpeó con furia su escritorio y en su mente la sonrisa macabra de Edward Cullen le decía _púdrete viejo asqueroso hijo de inmigrantes con tifoidea _¡maldito y su lengua de mil cuchillos- ahora te tiembla el trasero tan sólo porque el bastardo de Cullen amenazó con quitarte su apoyo. Eres mi amigo.

Mientras escuchaba a su interlocutor, la cara de Aro se descomponía más y más.

-¡Maldito seas! Se muchas cosas de tu compañía Daniel.

La amenaza no resultó y junto con el click que llegó del otro lado del teléfono, llegó la certeza que estaría solo en esta pelea contra los Cullen.

El viejo- ave de rapiña- Vulturi agarró una botella de su más caro vino italiano y la estrelló contra la pared de su oficina. No, nadie le quitaría el placer, ¡nadie!

En el alma de Aro el odio que lo enceguecía estaba arraigado en su sangre italiana; la _vendetta _aquella palabra que escuchó en su casa era mucho más que hacer caer a la poderosa familia, era el volver a recuperar el honor que Ernest Cullen les había quitado a todos los Vulturi. Su abuelo -ignorante y enfermo- venido desde lejos, veía en América el sueño de hacer de su estirpe algo de valía, pero su sueño fue destrozado por aquella familia. De mente pequeña y de corazón mezquino, Augusto interpretó todos sus fracasos por lograr sus sueños de emigrantes como el intento de Ernest y de su futura estirpe por hacerlos desaparecer. Se sentía un enano luchando contra un gigante que enlodaba todos sus intentos de dignidad. Lo que recibió de herencia Aro Vulturi, no fue riqueza ni reconocimiento social, la herencia que traspasó el abuelo Vulturi fue odio y una oscura vergüenza de insectos.

Dos importantes anunciadores en menos de tres horas habían retirado la publicidad en su editorial.

_No podrás conmigo… voy a joder tu maldita familia…_

Llamó a las rotativas, no le importaba que todos los empleados trabajaran a contra tiempo.

_Tengo toda tu sucia vida en mis manos… la tuya y la de tu familia hijo de Lizzy Masen, toda._

-¡No me importa! –caminó en medio de las maquinarias y grandes impresoras que martillaban sus historia, allí no veía tinta. No. Veía la sangre de toda la familia impregnando cada palabra- ¡tenemos la gran noticia del año! Y mañana quiero la historia de Isabella Swan -daba órdenes al editor en jefe- La gran flamante nueva escritora de América y su escandalosa huida de un pueblucho insignificante de Washington. Veremos hasta donde puede aguantar ella el espectáculo.

.

.

.

-¿Algo le molesta señora Miller? -la pregunta fue hecha como si una metralleta de once proyectiles fuese disparada sobre ella sin piedad.

-No -su voz fue un susurro pequeño.

Edward Cullen se levantó en su estatura, apoyó una de sus manos en el escritorio de la mujer que estaba a punto de tragarse la lengua y afirmó.

-Toda la empresa leyó la historia, apuesto que fue muy divertido ¿Ángela? -caminó hacia su secretaria personal, quien centraba su fijada en un lugar indefinido. Ella respiró profundo, durante años le había tenido terror, después empezó a tenerle respeto y ahora ese hombre frente a ella, esposo del que ella creía una de sus mejores amigas era alguien cercano y con la historia leída y el extraño amor que Isabella Swan sentía por él, era finalmente un ser humano.

-Todos lo leímos señor Cullen, Edward, pero nadie en esta empresa cree ni media palabra de lo que ella dice.

La sonrisa ladeada y cínica surgió en él.

-Toda es verdad Angie.

Stella flipó entre un hipo y una tos.

Lauren lo miró desde su asiento y respiró tranquila.

-Eres mucho más, y sí lo digo yo Edward Cullen es porque es verdad.

-Todas nosotras lo sabemos -reafirmo Ángela, mientras Stella movía positivamente su cabeza.

La barbilla del hombre se tensó ante las mujeres, su pecho se levantó en forma contundente ante la respiración dura y contraída que pareció robar todo el oxigeno de la oficina, levantó una de sus cejas y dio una mirada ante las tres mujeres que estaban allí; todas esperaban que él dijese algo, que al menos gritara, pero no dijo nada, empuñó el maletín y caminó hacia la oficina.

-¿Cómo está tu padre Edward? -Angie lo siguió a tres pasos- toda la empresa está muy preocupada señor.

Edward volteó ¡su padre! ¿Cómo estaba? Un infarto y una verdad dicha en medio del dolor, un castillo derrumbado y las palabras de su esposa dichas defendiéndolo ¡su padre! Ese otro al que jamás dejaría de amar, pero el que no sería capaz de perdonar… quizás jamás.

-Está bien -trató de sonreír- ya pasó lo peor Angie, ya pasó lo peor.

Solo en aquella oficina, escuchando de manera calmada como Jasper le informaba que el viejo Vulturi en menos de dos días iba de camino a la bancarrota, trataba de contenerse. Escuchaba con una mueca dura y con aquel gesto de hierro que le decía que quizás en una semana o dos todo Vulturi editores estaría en sus manos y que él disfrutaría tener su zapato sobre el maldito cuello flaco del viejo.

-No sonrías Edward -Jasper quien estaba al otro lado de la ciudad en el distrito Saint George podía verlo en sus muy predecibles gestos de burla y de arrogancia cruel- en una semana el viejo aunque sea con su propia y sucia sangre escribirá todo en sus revistas de pacotilla. Sólo esperemos a Emmett y los documentos del pinchazo de Taylor, pero presiento que no tendremos nada, Aro estaba muy seguro cuando decía no saber nada.

-No me importa, lo jodo igual, si él construye historias sobre el aire Jasper, yo construyo su maldita caída sobre menos, el rumor en el FBI sobre sus intervenciones telefónicas están a la orden del día.

-No contemos con eso Edward -la usual temperancia de Jasper estaba al límite; la historia de su hermana en primera plana, lo tenían furioso.

Esa mañana, sus padres había cerrado su casa en Austin, su vieja y adorada tienda y habían tenido que trasladarse donde la hermana de su madre hasta que él les comprase una nueva casa. Lo único bueno es que finalmente éstos aceptaron vivir en Nueva York, al lado de sus mellizos y de su nieto. Era lo que él y Rosalie querían desde hace tiempo.

.

.

_Respira…_

_Respira…_

Cathy hablaba quedamente _respira cariño, ¿me necesitas? Vuelo hacia allá y estoy contigo, como en los viejos tiempos _la voz de su amiga lo centró y le hizo ver como él, un niño de veintitrés años había tomado en sus manos la rienda del cíclope de Cullen Co y como él había sobrevivido a los tiburones viejos y malvados de Wall Street.

_Aro es un viejo estúpido… no sabe que se metió contigo niño, destrózalo querido como lo sabes hacer. _

Escuchó en silencio sobre la enfermedad de su amigo Carlisle, era como volver a Thomas y el dolor por su partida _llamaré a tu madre Edward _y fue en ese momento que Edward -como cuando tenía quince años y con Catherine como su única amiga- le contó todo sobre Elizabeth. La mujer en Miami -siempre tan clínica- soltó un rugido de furia _¡Con un maldito demonio! _Un sollozo _debí matar a esa perra cuando pude, no tenias porque quedarte callado Edward _por un momento hubo un silencio, ella lo conocía, conocía la historia, fue testigo mudo de todo lo que allí ocurrió y siempre, siempre y sólo para ella pensó en como Carlisle y Esme les faltó coraje para enfrentarla y ella sabía muy bien que él, aquel niño furioso siempre entendió el alcance en la cobardía de sus padres.

Escuchó atenta sobre el enfrentamiento de Isabella y como ella dijo lo que él siempre calló. Catherine Cope esposa de Thomas Ford estaba orgullosa, la niña pequeña y tímida de sólo veinte años que el primer día de trabajo frente a un hombre tiránico la arrojó a las calles de Nueva York por pleno capricho y la cual demostró de que material estaba hecha era para ella la mejor decisión tomada a punto de instinto, nadie como Bella Swan para derribar los muros del silencio y develar una verdad que todos conocían y que nadie fue capaz de enfrentar.

_-¿Recuerdas hijo? Me dijiste, el primer día, que defenderla a ella no valía la pena y yo te dije que si lo valía._

-Vale cada maldito segundo Catherine, todos los de mi podrida vida.

.

.

.

Emmett llegó a la once de la noche, en su auto corrió por pleno Manhattan hasta el apartamento de su hermano donde lo esperaba Jasper también.

Entró con el ceño fruncido, con los documentos en la mano, saludó tímidamente a Isabella, pues desde el incidente el día anterior ella -con una voz desconocida- le había hecho saber a todos que era ya la cabeza matriarcal en la casa Cullen.

-¡Dimitri Spector! -tiró los papeles- ¡no hay nada aquí! ¡Nada! -caminó de un lado a otro- el maldito aprovecho que el viejo es un idiota redomado y utilizó la fachada y los contactos de éste para hacer sus negocios durante años, pero no hay nada realmente que incrimine al viejo ¡nada! El único nexo es que Dimitri era su empleado y que utilizó su empresa como fachada y eso no sostiene el caso.

Edward observaba a su hermano y cuñado.

Isabella no parpadeaba y sólo repasaba los movimientos impasibles, elegantes y magnéticos de alguien que planeaba con la precisión de un cirujano cada movimiento: sentado en una silla, levemente inclinado, con sus codos sobre sus rodillas y sus manos entrelazadas Edward Cullen respiraba sigilosamente.

_¡Dios! ¿Qué está pensando? _Isabella notó como la vena de su frente se marcaba con furia y como el iris de sus ojos se contraían y se tornaban oscuros a la vez que los empequeñecía como sólo ella lo conocía. Todos allí estaban pendientes, segundos y Edward Cullen planeaba mil posibilidades y con cada una de ellas disfrutaba. Isabella supo que lo que lo hizo sonreír levemente fue la posibilidad de ver al viejo o parte de él como trofeo en las grandes azoteas de la torre de cristal. Las manos de dedos largos se descruzaron, en un movimiento rápido e imprevisto se paró de la silla, tomó su celular, esperó unos segundos, Jasper y Emmett se miraron sin entender nada, Isabella se acercó con dos tazas de café en sus manos, una de ellas para su esposo, éste le sonrió con malicia acompañado de un guiño y su sensual mordida de labio inferior, ese era su código secreto que le decía que aún con el mundo cayéndose a pedazos, su prioridad era solamente ella.

-Si -alguien le contestó desde el otro lado, él se alejó- no importa ¿una semana? No, máximo cuatro malditos días, fabrícalo todo -la mueca mínima que demostraba cuan tenía al viejo Vulturi del cuello- sólo será una pantomima -y colgó sin más ni más.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?- Jasper odiaba eso de su cuñado, siempre hacía cosas impredecibles para que así estallaran en la cara de todos.

-El tronar de mis manos sobre el cuello de Aro Vulturi -tomó el café saboreando lo amargo y dulce de este.

-¡Quiero al maldito ahora! -Emmett movió sus manos con fuerza- ¡estoy harto de todo esto! Es un chisme, secretos de familia, la vida de todos como si fuéramos pedazos de carne para que todos nos despedacen ¡es mi vida! ¡La de todos! Yo sé que no somos intocables, al final somos como cualquiera, pero lo de ese viejo es odio ¿después qué Edward? Es sobre la reputación tuya, de mi padre, de Jasper y la mía que se sustenta Cullen Co, miles de empleados, gente que cuenta con nosotros.

Bella respiró, cuatro años en esa empresa y sabía de lo que Emmett hablaba, una empresa no era solamente el dinero que ésta producía, era la garantía, la seguridad y la confianza sobre quienes la dirigían la que la sustentaba.

-Todos saben quiénes son los Cullen, Emmett -habló pausadamente- nadie duda de eso.

-Él tiene razón Isabella -la voz de Edward fue grave- desde tiempos de Ernest y William esta empresa se sustenta es en la seguridad y lo intachable de esta familia. Ernest vendió su alma para que así fuera -tomó a Isabella de su cintura y la llevó hasta él- Aro sabe que al final mi vida es sólo otro montón de basura más, que otro escándalo vendrá y que opacará todo esto. Pero no es el escarnio Bella, son las consecuencias de éste, se retiraran inversionistas, la competencia se aprovechará de esta crisis de credibilidad y querrá sacar réditos, al final ¿Quién querrá invertir en una empresa dirigida por un drogadicto Bella? ¿Por el hijo de una mujer demente?

-Pero tú no eres eso -Bella posó sus manos sobre su pecho- ¡no lo eres!

-Lo seré siempre nena, ese es el mundo -besó su frente- así funciona.

- ¿No queda ninguna salida Edward?

Todos miraron a Jasper quien escondía su rabia en su acento y en sus modales tranquilos. Edward arrugó su ceño y aspiró con fuerza.

- Haremos lo que Ernest Cullen, esperaremos en silencio y después -su gesto fue misterioso- me comeré vivo a Aro Vulturi.

Durante dos horas Isabella luchó para que Edward conciliará el sueño, llevaba casi tres días sin dormir y era enloquecedor ver como parecía estar lleno de adrenalina como un atleta que corre kilómetros y kilómetros y no puede detenerse. Caminaba de un lado a otro, removía la casa, asustaba a Carmen, Rufus lo seguía a todas partes, prendía las luces, se paraba un segundo y luego volvía, la atacaba en cualquier lugar, la mordía en el cuello, la dejaba sin aliento, no la dejaba escribir -aunque hacia una semana ninguna palabra salía de ella, se sentaba frente al papel y luchaba para que la historia fluyera- venía y la sacaba de la biblioteca, la sentaba en la mesa y luego se levantaba, volvía a ella, tocaba el piano, era un huracán, llamaba al hospital y preguntaba por su padre a los médicos quienes le explicaban hasta la impaciencia que él ya había superado lo peor, dio la orden de que toda la compañía debía trabajar horas extras, todo en él tronaba. Edward Cullen esperaba, se removía y no se agotaba, pero en esos días, a excepción de aquella noche en la oficina, él no la tocaba. Bella y su deseo caliente por él entendía que Edward no lo hacía, porque estaba furioso consigo mismo.

Por primera vez en sus treinta años de edad Edward Cullen era visiblemente vulnerable y su vida secreta era el tema a juzgar por todos.

Finalmente logró que él y todo su cuerpo descansaran un poco, lo llevó a la cama a empujones, lo desnudó a pesar de las protestas y se acostó encima de él abrazándolo tan fuerte hasta que todos los músculos fluyentes de energía se apaciguaran. Una hora hasta que al fin todo su cuerpo se rindió y cayó en un profundo sueño donde parecía no respirar.

_Gracias a Dios_

Pero era ella quien en su silencio y mudo observar media cada palabra y acontecimiento del que era testigo, ella con la astucia heredada por su padre pensaba. Durante esos días su madre hubiese gritado, pataleado, hubiese ido frente a las oficinas de Vulturi editores y tirado piedras en sus ventanas _Guerra baby… guerra _Renée siempre se vio a sí misma como una revolucionaria activa y si hubiese visto a su hija en silencio hubiese dicho _pelea Bella… pelea, se mi chica _y así lo hizo en el hospital, pero lo que veía frente a sí, era mucho más de lo que una chica metida entre libros podía entender; juegos de poder, odios antiguos, trampas industriales. Pasó una mano fantasma por la espalda de su esposo _de alguna manera la maldita de Lizzy te preparó para esto _sí, un pianista sensible, melancólico y oscuro se convirtió en "La Máquina".

Isabella aceptó resignadamente que Edward Cullen no había nacido para el piano, el gran instrumento para manejar y que se igualaba con su adrenalina era Cullen Co y él lo disfrutaba, la compañía no era una carga era una extensión más de sí mismo y ver como ella peligraba y toda su familia era quizás la más grande prueba a la que Edward se enfrentaba _eres más Cullen de lo que nadie cree._

Se recostó sobre su espalda, sobre el tatuaje… tres de la mañana y sólo se escuchaba el leve respirar.

_No puedes estar aquí siendo un testigo Isabella Swan… no puedes… es tu familia quien peligra, toda… no puedes…_

Diez de la mañana e Isabella se despertó sola en la cama. Todo estaba a oscuras, él se había ido y quebrantó un código establecido por ambos, era ella quien le buscaba que vestir y era ella quien le preparaba el desayuno.

-Se fue a las siete de la mañana señora, estaba despierto desde antes, me ordenó -Y Carmen recordó como era el tono de su voz- que no se le despertara, todos sus hombres y hermano estaban afuera -la mujer española hizo un movimiento tratando de ocultar algo, para Isabella el movimiento no pasó desapercibido y fijó su mirada en Carmen, ésta tragó en seco- por favor señora -pero era tarde, la ligereza en el movimiento de Isabella le arrancó la revista que estaba tras ella: _Secret's & Lies _y la foto de Jessica Stanley y de ella en la misma portada.

Miró su foto en la portada, y la foto de Jessica en ella. Ambas eran tan diferentes, los ojos azules y los de ella marrones, ambas contrastaban, los gestos y los rostros, el hecho de que ella estaba muerta y Bella no, las hacia diferentes, pero ambas en ese momento eran iguales, sus vidas y tragedias puestas en una sucia revista de supermercado.

A la pobre Jessica no la dejaban descansar, todo estaba allí desde su matrimonio con Jacob Black hasta su fatídica muerta y en medio Edward como el causante de todo. Mientras que de Bella se burlaban haciéndole pagar el hecho de cómo alguien como ella nunca tuvo derecho a ser llamada una Cullen; hacían mofa de su padre, de su amado libro y sobre todo ¡Dios! sobre todo de su matrimonio con Edward. En la revista ella era sólo una trepadora cuyo único talento quizás lo tenía en la cama. También estaba -con el nombre de James Morris- todo lo ocurrido a principios del año y por supuesto el incidente en Los Ángeles, un año antes, con la pelea en el bar.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, la mujer que allí mostraban no era ella, sólo eran datos relatados en forma imperfecta, con una visión amarillista que no buscaban develar una verdad si no que lastimar a toda la familia.

Ella, Isabella Swan como persona, no le interesaba al viejo Aro, aún así eran ella -y Mia- sus armas más poderosas para enfrentar a Cullen.

-No tienen derecho -pensó en Charlie leyendo aquello. El rostro de su padre se le vino a la cabeza, leyendo detalles que él no tenía porque saber o viendo como su hija era ridiculizada frente a todos. También pensó en Jake quien estaba tratando de construir una nueva vida con aquella chica y como todo parecía hacerle recordar que no podía deshacerse del triste recuerdo de Jessica y sobre todo pensó en él, tratando de protegerla del maldito mundo exterior y de las idiotas aves de rapiña con las cuales Edward y sus hermanos habían crecido toda su vida.

Una estaca en su corazón la oprimió con dureza _debe creer que me ha fallado, debe de pensar que no lo hizo bien… oh baby no tienes que hacerlo tú solo_ un fuego interno ardió dentro de Isabella, el eco de espíritu batallador de sus padres la llenó de furia. Isabella Swan había sobrevivido a todo, era fuerte como sólo su padre, esposo y amigos sabían, no podía decepcionarlos, y mucho menos ahora, no estaba para quedarse con las manos cruzadas, no, ya no- ¡Esto se acaba! -gritó, si Edward daba su pelea y si ella era su esposa y la cabeza de esta familia era hora de pelear también, no sería Esmerald Platt ¡y que Dios la perdonase por juzgarla! Alguien que dejaría que los otros tomaran decisiones por ella, no, no más.

Tomó su Iphone, tecleaba con desespero, necesitaba decirle cuanto lo amaba, como él era el ser más importante en su vida, sus manos temblaban y esperaban su voz.

-Perdóname- él contestó.

Escuchar como su voz recia se quebraba un poco frente al hecho de él creer que le había fallado era una de las cosas más terribles que Bella había escuchado, una lágrima se deslizó sobre su rostro, pero se abstuvo en demostrar lo aterrada que estaba frente a la estúpida noticia, cualquier dejo de tristeza en su voz y entonces él estallaría en su oficina, golpearía la pared o a cualquiera que se le pusiera en frente.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo -lo tenía que decir, ayer no se lo había dicho. Palabras, palabras era lo que la definía. Siempre, palabras, palabras que salían de su interior hacia el papel, pero que siempre callaba. La voz de Catherine un día diciendo que cuando ámese a alguien lo dijera siempre, a cada momento, era para ella el mantra que lo salvaría. Ahora debía decírselas, debía evitar que en ese momento fuese donde Vulturi y le descargara la pistola que se moría por disparar- te amo ángel, te amo, te amo, te amo.

-El maldito publicó tú vida mi amor ¡la publico! Soy un maldito idiota, lo quiero matar- de pronto a su mente vino toda la escena que en ese momento debía estar ocurriendo en aquella oficina, su hermano y Jasper tratando de contenerlo, Angie, Stella y Lauren aterradas y él con su cuerpo de hierro en tensión doliéndole cada músculo por el hecho de creer que ella era la burla de todos- es un error, un error esperar.

Respiró con fuerza, no podía quebrarse ahora, no podía, la vida de ambos estaban en sus manos en ese momento, el viejo Aro seguramente esperaba que Edward fuese predecible como solo la violencia lo es. Toda la ciudad atenta al derramamiento de sangre o al escándalo que el Dragón de la torre cerniría sobre el viejo. Ella era la escritora, sabía cómo funciona la mente de alguien como el cadáver decrepito del dueño de la editorial, el hombre estaba loco de venganza, deseaba ver a Edward Cullen fuera de sí, sin sus guantes negros que cobijaban toda su rabia, lejos de la torre de cristal, con sus hombres y Jasper a su lado _¡Dios!_ Aro haría una carnicería mediática con Edward y Bella no lo permitiría.

_Mi esposo, mi amigo, mi amante y el padre de mis hijos no tenían porque ser parte de venganza antigua del maldito contra la familia Cullen._

Un grito de batalla, el mismo ardor que sintió en el hospital ante tanta injusticia, Edward no tenía que ser siempre el cebo para que gente como Lizzy y como Aro descargaran su mediocridad y odio _¡basta ya!_ se dijo _¡basta ya!_ Tres años de su vida con él, tres años, amándole, sufriéndole, gozándolo y viendo como él sólo era el único soldado de un ejército con el cual se enfrentaba a todo y contra todos para así mantener el caos fuera de su vida y de las personas que amaba.

-Aquí estoy baby- bajó su voz dos tonos, era la voz de arrullo que ella solía tener cuando quería apaciguarlo – no pasa nada mi cielo, nada, él viejo no me toca Edward, él no lo hace, no lo hará jamás- lo escuchó maldecir- no importa lo que piense la gente cielo, no me importa, yo estoy contigo, mi padre y mis amigos saben quién soy yo, estoy en mi burbuja Edward, la que construimos juntos ¿recuerdas? Ese mundo donde nadie me toca, donde solo somos Tony y Marie.

Escuchó aquel leve y casi imperceptible gemido que sólo Isabella conocía, aquel que siempre emitía cuando algo trascendental ocurría, cuando lo tocaba, cuando lo besaba, cuando él desnudo dentro de ella se sabía cálido y seguro, cuando él constataba casi de manera incrédula cuando lo amaba, aunque él sintiera no merecerlo.

-Dime que me amas Isabella Swan, dímelo ahora ¡te lo exijo! Dímelo como si yo estuviese a tú lado y besara todo tu cuerpo, dímelo porque el puto mundo estalla y soy yo el que tiene el clic para hacerlo detonar -oyó como su voz demandante exigía algo que él tuvo desde el mismo momento en que lo vio aquella primera vez en el ascensor donde con sólo su respiración y presencia la condenó a amarlo ¡Gracias a Dios! para siempre.

-Te amo Edward Anthony Cullen, para siempre y por siempre -lo vio cerrar sus ojos hermosos de largas pestañas, supo que por un segundo él había dejado de respirar, entendía que ella, ninfa que detenía tormentas, lo había calmado y que los kilómetros que los separaban de la casa a la torre de cristal habían desaparecido y que lo tenía a su lado abrazándole fuertemente y hundiendo su rostro en su cabello.

-Gracias mi amor, te amo -susurró quedamente- como el endemoniado loco que soy.

Una pequeña sonrisa dulce cruzó por el rostro de Bella, aquella sonrisa que sólo Edward provocaba, aquella que decía que estaba frente a un enorme y peligroso tigre pero que éste tan sólo quería lamer su mano y ronronearle tiernamente.

A los dos minutos colgó el teléfono, Isabella estaba en pie de lucha.

Carmen preparó el desayuno que él ya había ordenado de manera metódica para ella, si, podía caerse el mundo a su alrededor pero Edward siempre estaba envolviéndole en los más mínimos detalles. Mientras trataba de comer Bella estaba alerta, miles de posibilidades, ¡diablos! No era posible que encerrada en aquel apartamento pudiese luchar y salvar al esposo y a toda la familia.

La revista sobre la mesa era el recordatorio de todo, Carmen intentó botarla pero no lo permitió, debía tenerla en frente para que así el instinto de escritora estuviese al cien por ciento ¡necesitaba respuestas! ¡Ahora! Tomó la revista entre sus manos y caminó hacia ella hasta la biblioteca. Charlie la llamó a los cinco minutos y la voz de papá perfecto dijo:

_Mantén la cabeza fría Bells, sabías en lo que te metías hija, no voy a negarte que, al igual que tu marido, deseo poner una bala en la sien de ese viejo que ni conozco ¡nadie se mete con mi pequeña! Pero no ganamos nada con eso, nada… debe haber una solución para todo, mantén la cabeza fría Bella, esa ha sido tu manera de sobrevivir, es el estilo Swan ¡somos guerreros linda! Lo somos._

No retomó la lectura de la revista, sólo la sostenía en su mano mientras sentaba en el escritorio trataba de cifrar como debía actuar, centró su mirada en todas las fotos que habían allí, sobre todo aquellas de la luna de miel y de día de su boda, todas eran tan significativas y perfectas. La favorita era una que le había tomado a Edward en el cañón del Colorado cuando él frente al abismo se sentó a obsérvalo en silencio ¡Señor! No podía ser menos hermoso en ella, estaba sereno, con sus manos entre los bolsillos y su cabello cobre que rebelde se adhería a su rostro, una barba sin rasurar de dos días y una mirada lejana en el horizonte.

Levantó la mano y tocó la foto

_¡Que feliz estabas aquel día ángel! Era como si al fin dejaras descansar todo tu cuerpo._

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? Era hora de que Edward empezara a vivir sin todo aquel bagaje encima de él, ya había dejado ir a sus padres, al menos la rabia por Carlisle había menguado cuando ella fue su voz hacía dos días. Era hora de que ya pudiese descansar, era hora de que no se levantase en la mañana temiendo porque su pasado viniese a tocar la puerta.

Su pasado, el pasado, que venía como un eterno retorno, palabras y fantasmas hablando en su cabeza, gente que ya no existía y que siempre desde la muerte parecía dictar sus leyes.

De pronto la voz de Edward retumbó en sus oídos:

_Los muertos no hablan Swan, tan sólo joden tu puta cabeza…_

¡Si! sintió aquel palpito, aquella extraña intuición que la había acompañado siempre, desde que era pequeña, intuición nacida y moldeada desde los libros.

-En el pasado está la respuesta- Se levantó de la silla, su usual amor al piso le hizo una mala pasada y cayó de bruces, pero no le importó, una carcajada salió de ella, porque la voz de Edward quien siempre decía _nena, eres un peligro para mi corazón, vives en el suelo, al menos yo como tu caballero andante estaré siempre dispuesto a levantarte _fue suficiente para ella.

-¡Mi cielo!- saltó con entusiasmo.

_No, ahora soy yo, la que iba a su rescate._

-Catherine- gritó con entusiasmo- quiero que me cuentes algo- la voz de la amiga con quien había hablado en la noche fue serena- ¿alguna vez escuchaste la historia del porque los Vulturi odiaban tanto a los Cullen? Cuéntamelo todo, no omitas detalle, ninguno.

-Ve a los archivos personales de la empresa Isabella, están cerca de las grandes bodegas, tu sabes cuales son, hace años nadie lo abre, al morir William los mandó a clausurar, están bajo grandes medidas de seguridad y climatizados, los inicios de la familia y de la empresa están allí. Si buscas, ahí encontraras todos los esqueletos de la familia Cullen, cariño. Si el viejo Ernest sabe la respuesta del porqué del odio de Vulturi, él mismo te las dará, prepárate cariño, los fantasmas del pasado están allí.

_No, ya no habrá más de esos en mi vida… nunca más._

-Estoy preparada Cathy.

-Esa es mi chica, oye cariño necesitaras ayuda, convoca a todo el clan Cullen, al menos a las mujeres, has que Esme participe, dale esa oportunidad.

¡Sí!

Y el retumbe de la canción de Renée taladró su cabeza _born to be wild _se sentía como su primer día en Nueva York: dispuesta a comerse el mundo.

Llamó a Alice quien por primera vez tenía un tono de voz triste, Isabella le dijo que llamara a la madre y que le contará todo… llamó al otro miembro de la familia, llamó a Peter, quien gritó por teléfono.

-¡Aventura! ¡Dios Isa! Estoy en una de espías 007 al servicio secreto de su majestad con licencia para follar -Isabella ahogó una risa y escuchó a Carlo diciendo algo en italiano- ¡mierda! el viejo ese es el Siniestro Doctor No -un sonido hecho por Peter como si escupiera sobre algo- quiero joderme a la momia esa, y no jodérmelo a mi manera, él no merece mi armamento -la risa de su amiga la diva fue un bálsamo para ella. Esa era su familia, rara, excéntrica, tortuosa y propia.

Al medio día las mujeres Cullen estaban allí, Alice en dos días había cambiado su apariencia de alta moda y sólo era una niña pequeña en zapatos bajos y con el mínimo de maquillaje, repesaba su vida, sus veinticinco años y todo lo que ella era. Isabella la recibió con un abrazo cálido y un beso en la mejilla.

-Todo estará bien cariño, yo sé cuanto quieres a tu familia- vio a Esmerald sentada en silencio- como todos aquí.

Isabella observó un cierto alejamiento de la madre.

Ella había dejado a su esposo en manos de dos enfermeras. Después de los dichos de Bella en el hospital, Carlisle y ella hablaban por monosílabos, ambos estaban en aquel punto donde se preguntaban ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Qué podía salvarlos? La antigua matriarca del clan Cullen vio en la llamada de su hija la oportunidad de reivindicarse, de poner las manos en el fuego por su hijo mayor, la oportunidad de que éste volviera a ella y de que Esme Platt lo abrazara con todo y sus demonios. Gimió cuando la esposa de Edward se acercó a ella, la miró directamente a los ojos sin rencor le ofreció un poco de chocolate caliente. Esmerald bajó la mirada, reconociendo en ese gesto que ya no era la cabeza al mando de aquella familia. Ella no era fuerte como Isabella y… de su espíritu esgrimista que le hicieron creer… no, nunca lo fue.

Rosalie y sus metro ochenta de estatura y con ojos de gata furiosa que contrastaban con su ropa de maternidad llegó al apartamento.

-¡Ustedes! Que porque parezca un puto tanque de guerra y tenga cinco meses de embarazo van dejarme de lado. No soy una muñeca de cristal ¡joder! Esta es mi familia también y el viejo asqueroso ese se metió conmigo, con mi esposo y con mi hijo ¡así que Isabella no me saques de esto! Porque verás a una tejana furiosa.

Ninguna dijo nada, todas le temían a las furias de Rosalie Hale, en otra vida, pensó Isabella debió ser algo así como un asesino a sueldo.

Sólo faltaba Peter, quien hizo su aparición vestido con sus bufandas y con un sombrero de lo más cursi que le hacía juego.

-¡Ha llegado el verdadero héroe aquí! Apártense chicas -así hacia su entrada triunfal- haré que Edward me amé para siempre ¡carajo! Estoy que hago un movimiento a lo superman para quitarme todo de encima y que salga mi identidad secreta: Gayman, Peter sexy Bond el terror de las momias que quieren acabar con la vida de mis amigos -fingió abrir un poco su camisa- ¡diablos no! necesito broncearme -corrió hacia Bella y le dio un beso coqueto en su mejilla- hola amore mío ¿estás bien?

Quiso llorar. Su hermoso amigo, ese payaso maravilloso y poético era capaz, con su sentido del humor, amor incondicional y lealtad férrea, exorcizar el dolor lacerante que existía en las mujeres Cullen. Era una mujer con suerte, la vida le había dado aquel ser musical, e Isabella se lo había regalado a Edward para que éste pudiese disfrutar de la risa y de la bufonada inteligente de alguien quien nunca en su vida se atrevió a juzgar a nadie.

Todas en sus autos, con sus guardaespaldas tras de ellas, y con el plan de desenterrar el misterio de Ernest y los Vulturi se encaminaron hacia la torre de cristal.

Los hombres desde lo alto, en el piso de presidencia vieron llegar a las mujeres y a Peter quien jamás había estado en la oficina y babeaba ante aquello.

_¿Con que aquí te escondes dragón? ¡Esto es poder! _ Miraba desde lo alto toda la ciudad _tiene toda la razón de ser quien es _miró hacia su amigo quien sostenía a su esposa y parecía en su abrazo demoledor fundirse con ella _¿Quién diría que en este lugar tan aterrador algo como eso se podría dar? _Peter se envolvió en su bufanda y la respuesta llegó _literatura Peter Sullivan, ese lugar donde todo puede pasar y a veces trasciende al mundo real, tienes suerte de ver esto y de participar niño soñador _ y sonrió.

Las puertas de la enorme bodega fueron abiertas, treinta años cerradas, el sonido de la puerta de hierro fue abrumador.

-Si sale un vampiro de allí Isa me proteges- todas la mujeres se pararon frente a la puerta, hacía frío, desde presidencia se mandó a que los grandes aparatos de refrigeración fuesen apagados, las luces blancas se prendieron y frente a ellas los grandes y secretos archivos de la enorme compañía se mostró en su totalidad.

-¡Dios mío!- Alice suspiró- no estoy preparada para otro secreto más, esto es angustioso.

Bella dio un pasó al frente, si no era en aquel lugar donde conseguiría la respuesta, no habría ninguno más. Hacía frío, cientos de archivos desfilaban ante todos, lo único que sabían era que los archivos estaban por fechas y que sólo revisarían los de principios de siglo. Esme la siguió dejando a Alice, Peter y Rosalie quien aún con los gritos de Emmett sobre el hecho de que ella no podía hacer ningún esfuerzo era la más entusiasta de estar allí, ella lo calló diciendo:

-¡Quiero pelear Emmett Cullen! No soy una jodida muñeca.

Poco a poco todas pusieron manos a la obra, se adentraron a un mundo que no conocían, gracias a Dios, los papeles estaban archivados de la manera antigua, papel por papel. Cientos de cajas todas ellas selladas con los nombres de Ernest, William y Carlisle, todas presintieron que más que archivos sobre la empresa allí habían cosas personales muy queridas que los dos grandes titanes fundadores de la gran empresa no querían compartir.

-Carlisle debería ver esto- Esme habló con voz contrita- hay cosas de su padre y abuelo en este lugar, quizás él no lo sepa.

Bella presintió que Carlisle lo sabía, pero que era tanto el miedo de saber que tanto abuelo como padre eran más de lo que él pensaba que simplemente dejó de lado todo aquello para no encontrarse frente a la incertidumbre. Con pesar, pensó que ese era Carlisle Cullen un hombre que cerraba los ojos frente a los hechos que se le presentaban para así no tener que enfrentarse a ellos.

A la hora miles de documentos eran allí revisados, ante sus ojos pudo ver como fue el inicio de la enorme compañía, Ernest Cullen era un hombre seco, directo y sin piedad, en lo poco que ella entendía sobre el mundo de los negocios, el era un dios que no tenía piedad por nada y por nadie, destruyó empresas, dejó en la bancarrota a familias completas y como un animal mitológico se tragaba todo a su paso, en un momento fijó su mirada hacia arriba, hacia presidencia, allí estaba su bisnieto quien era casi igual a él. Dio gracias a los cielos porque éste no lo hubiese conocido, no quería que Edward viese en aquel hombre su reflejo, pues Edward Cullen era mucho más, mil veces mejor.

Peter a su lado de manera concentrada leía y leía cada archivo, entendía que el amigo -un hombre inteligente- veía todo aquello como el cúmulo del cinismo y del poder sin medida.

-¡Mierda!- dijo de pronto, todas volteamos a ver con la esperanza que quizás allí había algo -este hombre era un maldito- mostró un documento turbador, todas se acercaron, Alice tomó el viejo papel, era un contrato frío donde obligaba a quien fue su esposa a casarse con él, bajo la amenaza de que si no lo hacía él arruinaría a toda la familia.

A la mente de Esmerald y Alice vinieron las fotos antiquísimas de una mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos misteriosos que miraban directo a la cámara, era la abuela del esposo y padre, alguien que fue absorbida por el abrazo duro de Ernest Cullen.

-¿En qué mundo nació mi padre? -Alice se sentó en el piso con el papel en la mano- cuando niña miraba aquellas fotos y ella me daba miedo ¿a que edad falleció ella mamá?

-Murió muy joven, a los treinta años, creo, tu bisabuelo jamás volvió a casarse, nadie jamás volvió a verlo con otra mujer, eso me contó William Cullen antes de morir.

Soledades del poder, aislamientos del mundo.

Nada, todo era impreciso, los archivos desde 1901 hasta 1928 eran lo que interesaban, pero allí no había nada, Ángela, Stella y la misma Lauren se aunaron a la búsqueda.

Un aliento caliente la rodeó y vibró sobre su cuello y unas manos fuertes la sostuvieron de la cintura. El esposo todo poderoso, se sentó en el suelo a su lado en silencio, tomó su mano, los anillos chocaron con fuerza, estaban juntos en esto y era lo único que importaba.

-No tienes que hacerlo nena, no hay nada aquí, nada -miró todo aquello y ella intuyó como la melancolía de entender que quizás el imperio Cullen era sólo miles de papeles y nada de emoción en ellos.

Diez de la noche, Rosalie a regañadientes fue llevada por su esposo a casa, mientras que Esme se marchaba al hospital, durante cinco horas huyó la mirada de su hijo, hundiéndose entre papeles y vergüenza.

-¡Bella! -fue el grito de Peter quien estaba emocionado en aquella búsqueda- hay una vieja caja entre todos estos papeles, no la puedo abrir y dice Augusto Vulturi- todos corrieron hacia el final de aquel enorme y lúgubre lugar.

Edward se plantó frente a aquella enorme y alargada caja de hierro que estaba sellada por tres llaves, la miró en silencio, su mandíbula era tensa, sus ojos verdes eran oscuros y sus cejas se juntaron como signo de que miles de pensamientos estaban allí.

-Eres un genio linda -su sonrisa ladeada fue para Isabella la luz, sin vergüenza de los pocos que estaban se lanzó hacia ella y besó su boca como sólo él lo hacía- esto merece un jodido auto nuevo- iba a decir no, pero Edward selló de nuevo su boca, mordiendo el labios inferior -silencio Swan- puso sus dedos sobre éstos y fijó su mirada en ella -parece que los muertos si hablan nena.

-¡Por favor!- chillo Peter- ustedes dos dejen de hacer esto, puede el mundo caerse a pedazos y sólo piensan en eso ¡ahggg! -pateó frustrado- no ayudan, no ayudan.

Sí, porque él hacía semanas huía de Carlo y sus muy deliciosas intenciones de llevarlo a la cama, y eso no sería bueno para Peter quien tenía el firme propósito de hacer que su novio italiano pagara uno a uno los días en que intentó ser un heterosexual aburrido.

La caja se negaba a ser abierta, cien años y parecía sellada por el frío y la mano fantasmal del viejo Cullen.

En silencio Alice fue hasta las cajas personales donde estaban gravadas los nombres de padres y abuelos, ella, estaba allí para salvar a su familia, pero también para saber quién era realmente, necesitaba ver algo humano en su sangre, saber su pasado, ya que por días Alice Cullen creyó que no era nada, sólo una muñequita moldeada al antojo de sus padres.

En la caja de su padre había fotos, cientos de ella, ropa, su matrícula para estudiar en Harvard, los viejos libros de Shakespeare, ropa antigua ¿porqué estaba todo allí? Suspiró, de alguna manera quizás Carlisle quiso enterrar todo aquello que un día deseó ser y no pudo, de pronto saltó- ¡Edward! -se alejó tres pasos- ¡Mira! -señaló algo con terror- y allí estaba hermoso, perfecto un maravilloso violín de color caoba intenso, era el violín de Elizabeth.

El rostro de Edward era inexpresivo, parpadeó ante el instrumento.

_Tu padre me regaló un Stradivarius Tony, era hermoso y yo era una diosa en el._

-¿Es de tu madre Edward? -Jasper lo tomó entre las manos- vale millones, millones.

Bella lo abrazó con fuerza, mas me sorprendió que la furia que fluía siempre que se hablaba de Lizzy en él ya no estaba, pegó la cabeza a su espalda, ella estaba aún en él, aún le hablaba, pero ya no lo lastimaba.

-Guárdalo donde estaba Jasper, es su violín y de nadie más, nunca le gustó que tocaran sus cosas.

El violín fue puesto en donde estaba, allí seguiría escondido en el tiempo, siendo el regalo secreto de Carlisle Cullen para Lizzy Masen, el regalo que celebraba su hermosa maldad y su portentoso y maléfico talento.

Mientras que Alice hurgaba en el pasado de su padre, Edward miraba el violín _ella está allí y allí se debe quedar _también estaba el acta de matrimonio y la única foto que mostraba el día fatídico en que Carlisle se casó con ella. En aquella caja sólo estaba ocupada por Lizzy y su padre la había enterrado allí para que nadie la resucitara.

En la caja de William sólo había miles de dibujos, miles y una vieja y fea acuarela, dibujos de un niño que intentaba captar el mundo que le rodeaba, dibujos tiernos y dulces, varios de ellos eran de un chiquillo rubio de ojos azules, los dos hermanos sonrieron, era Carlisle de niño, William mal pintor y con poco talento intentó captar el rostro de su único hijo, al que tanto amó y al cual nunca se lo dijo. Una mujer de piel oscura y hermosa sonrisa apareció allí.

-¿Quién es?- Peter preguntaba, era como estar en un libro de Proust donde se desenterraban recuerdos y tiempos lejanos ¡emocionante!

-Leah Clearwater -tomó el dibujo entre las manos- la amaba -Bella observó las líneas de aquella imagen, si, parecía que el mundo de los dioses de Nueva York era sólo el mundo de hombres que le tenían miedo a sentir, todos ellos malditos por su apellido y por aquel monstruo de concreto que era la torre de cristal.

Todos aguantaron la respiración…

-¡Dios!- Alice suspiró emocionada, Ernest Cullen, tirano, cruel, despiadado monstruo que todo lo destruía ocultaba un secreto pequeño, quizás el más importante de su vida: apasionadas, fogosas, intensas y desgarradas cartas de amor a su única esposa y lo más impresionante de todo es que aquella mujer muerta a los treinta años de edad le correspondía con la misma enardecida pasión, una mujer comprada por un terrible chantaje al final cayó presa por el misterio de aquel hombre aterrador, quien aparentemente no tenía corazón ¡si! parece que lo tenía y la bisabuela lo había descubierto- no puedo leer esto Edward -le pasó una de las cartas a su hermano, éste leyó en silencio, se hizo a mi lado para que Bella leyese también, una carta escrita con una hermosa letra, muy fina y aristocrática, parecida a la de él.

_No puedo amada mía, no puedo vivir sin ti, cada día que no estoy contigo mi cuerpo arde de deseo, soy esclavo de lo que siento, mi alma es tuya, mi corazón te pertenece y mi cuerpo es sólo una extensión de tu piel. Odio las horas en que no estoy contigo, odio las separaciones que van de día a la tarde, sólo quiero llegar a casa, desnudarte y penetrar tu cuerpo hasta que el mundo desaparezca…no me pertenezco amor, no soy yo, mi único imperio es aquel que tiene el territorio de tu sexo y de mi alma en el…_

Y las cartas seguían, en algún momento eran sucias, demoledoras y ardientes, cientos de cartas, donde ambos expresaban un amor tan brutal y adictivo como el de Edward y Bella.

La última carta estaba fechada tres meses después de la muerte de la esposa de Ernest Cullen y allí sólo había odio por todo, por el mundo, por la vida y lo único que hizo que el viejo no se quitara la vida fue el pequeño hijo de ambos: William.

En ese momento Vulturi había desaparecido, a la media noche todos allí frente a aquellos secretos íntimos de los hombres Cullen, el viejo Aro no importaba, pues finalmente y sobre todo para Edward fue entender que todo aquel imperio había sido construido sobre el sacrificio de la humanidad de tres hombres, pero que a la vez algo muy intimo y extraño lo unía con Ernest Cullen… finalmente tenía pasado y no era el que lo unía con Elizabeth Masen, era cercano al corazón de viejo tirano que amó sin que nadie lo supiese, él y su abuelo amaban a pesar de sus feroces personalidades y eso los hacía humanos… sólo que su abuelo silenció su pasión y la muerte le destruyó el alma.

Edward se acercó al oído de su mujer, la respiración vibró sobre la piel de Isabella, el olor de su colonia como siempre la embriagaba y el calor de su piel palpitante sobre la ella era todo lo que Bella Cullen deseaba en ese momento.

-Te lo prometo Swan, no dejaré que nadie piense que no eres lo más importante en este maldito mundo y mis hijos sabrán siempre que no hay nada más importante que tú y ellos, no seré como mis abuelos, no lo seré jamás, no sacrificaré nada y si he de hacerlo derribo esto piedra por piedra.

-Lo sé ángel, tu eres mejor, mil veces.

Para Isabella y su mundo de escritora aquellas cartas contenían miles de historias que contar, Jasper y Edward intentaban abrir la caja mientras que Peter bebía algo de vino, medio borracho repasaba lo sucedido aquella tarde, estar allí adentro era como ser miembro de una oscura fraternidad, la más exclusiva de todas.

Eran la una de la mañana, la maldita caja no cedía por lo tanto Edward estaba por llamar a sus hombres y que dispararan sobre ella, estaba ansioso, irritado y no le gustaba para nada que Isabella estuviese allí sin dormir, odiaba el que no la hubiese protegido de la maldición Cullen, tenía la firme intensión de arrancarle la lengua a aquellos que tan siquiera se atrevieran a decir una palabra sobre ella. Aún así la mujer de apariencia frágil y voz de susurro era una fiera siempre dispuesta a alzar la voz y levantarse sobre todos lo que intentaban lastimarlo ¿Quién lo diría? La recorría de palmo a palmo y el animal rugiente en él sentía como siempre, como cada segundo que faltaba tiempo en su vida para adorarla.

Los hombres entraron armados, más Bella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se paró frente a todos, en la caja escondida entre las cartas estaban las llaves que Ernest celosamente había guardado, Peter las había encontrado- ¡Bingo! -gritó- Peter sexy Bond, al servicio de su majestad Cullen -dio un salto divertido- esto es dinamita Isa, dinamita.

-Mira -se pavoneó frente a su esposo- tenemos las bolas del viejo Aro en nuestras manos ángel, esto es sangre baby, sangre de la maldita familia Vulturi- se los pasó a Edward y una enorme y maquiavélica sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-¡Diablos Swan! -se acercó a ella como tigre, sus ojos se posaron sobre su cuerpo y mordió su labio inferior, sabía lo que sentía -¿tienes sueño?

-Nop -bajó los ojos con timidez, mientras que Jasper y Alice con la boca abierta leían los terribles papeles y Peter medio borracho se hacía el desentendido y miraba juguetonamente a Sam.

-Bien, porque tengo el puto propósito de que no duermas en muchas horas, estoy de cacería nena -se acercó a mi rostro- y estoy excitado amor, por ti, por la mujer que sobre todo pelea por mí.

-¿Me premias Cullen?- bateó las pestañas y contrajo sus músculos de manera gozosa ante la amenaza sensual de la que era objeto _¡me ama y me necesita tanto como yo a él! ¡Ha vuelto! _

La observó de manera hambrienta, siempre al límite con ella, era un jodido animal irracional y enamorado de aquella mujer, ni siquiera en aquellos días en que todo parecía caerse la había dejado de desear ¡demonios! sólo que se abstuvo de tocarla, no quería que ella creyese que él siempre utilizaba el sexo para calmarse ¡maldición! ¿A quién engañaba? Para él Edward Cullen de naturaleza adictiva quien siempre necesitó la droga, esnifar algo de coca y el maldito pinchazo en su brazo para así calmar las furias del exterior. Años de su vida luchando por no volver a los caminos del adicto, la manera de calmarme era golpear, follar con desconocidas y luego asquearme de todo, ahora, no era la droga, no era el sexo sin alma ¡gracias al cielo! Pero era ella… ella que en situaciones donde Edward estaba a punto de irse contra todo, ella lo calmaba...

_Ni mi padre a punto de morir, ni su confesión cobarde, ni Aro Vulturi haría que menguara mi deseo, si, abuelo Ernest tú si me entiendes, el sexo de la mujer que amas y todo el universo tiene puto sentido. Dentro de dos días destruiré a Aro Vulturi y mi esposa intuitiva e inteligente me había dado las armas para ello ¡jodido y perfecto mundo! Nada me tocaba ahora, ya nada me lastimaba, ahora lo sé… lo sé, una semana de infierno y no mate al viejo asqueroso tan sólo porque supe que a pesar de todo, yo tenía a Isabella Swan a mi lado y el increíble y maravilloso hecho de que yo la poseía y ella me lo permitía._

_Si, que todo se derrumbe a mi alrededor y no importa, cada día después de miles de batallas tengo mi recompensa: ella, perfecta y desnuda, ella que me ama y que yo que estoy completamente loco._

_Sólo espero que Aro Vulturi se pudra, ver su imperio destruido y yo me largaría con mi mujer una semana y la follaría hasta morir._

Si, Edward Cullen había regresado de las tristezas de su pasado, no era mejor, sólo libre. Su madre rugía aun porque la amaba, la amaría siempre, pero ahora finalmente él aceptaba la vergüenza de adorarla, por lo tanto ella no lo poseía. Volvía sin culpa, siendo él mismo, sin culpa por ser quien era, por lo tanto ahora con la intolerancia dictatorial que no permitía que nadie se interpusiera en su camino, él volvía de nuevo a su piel de lobo que acechaba, de águila orgullosa desde lo alto, de hombre hambriento que necesitaba lo oscuro para sobrevivir y a Isabella Swan como su más poderosa y única droga, la mujer que dijo tantas veces no ahora era su orgullo, su posesión más real, la que lo confirmaba en su megalomanía, la que con un orgasmo arrollador le decía cuan digno era de ella.

.

.

.

Caminó por el pasillo del enorme hospital, su padre había sido trasladado de habitación, una más grande, con grandes ventanales y con una mejor visión de la ciudad, éste dio la orden de que fuese en un lugar donde pudiese ver el enorme rascacielos, por horas se quedaba viendo el poderoso coloso de Cullen Co, siempre mirando hacia presidencia.

Respiró frente a la puerta e hizo el movimiento típico en él de estirar los músculos de su cuello, se quitó los guantes, abrió la puerta y vio a Carlisle solo tratando de ir hacía el baño, Edward rugió de furia.

-¿No hay una enfermera que te cuide? -su voz fue dura, aceleró sus pasos y tomó a su padre entre sus brazos de forma rotunda. Carlisle se pasmó, el abrazo de su hijo alrededor de su cuerpo era perturbador, lo rodeó con fuerza, no iba a caer, pero el hecho de que su gigante hijo terrible lo sostuviese era lo mejor de aquel día, lo mejor del año, lo mejor de su vida, mas él sintió como los músculos de su chico se tensaron y como éste trataba de no hacer del abrazo algo real.

-Sólo quería afeitarme Edward, ya estoy mejor -lo dijo mientras volvía a la cama- estoy cansado de estar aquí, eso es todo- su hijo retiró el abrazo con frialdad, y de nuevo veía a su hijo lejano e intocable.

-Sufriste un ataque cardiaco Carlisle.

-Si -bajó la cabeza- mi corazón fue débil.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sus ojos se encontraron y en ese "mi corazón fue débil" eran las palabras de excusa ante treinta años de silencio.

-¿Mamá? -no importaba si Esme había aceptado su culpa y que él finalmente se atreviera a acusarla, nunca podría llamarla Esmerald, la amaba con aquel amor teñido de decepción y desencanto.

-Fue a casa a cambiarse y a dormir un rato, Emmett y Alice estuvieron hace una hora -recordó a sus hijos pequeños que intentaban mantener una conversación con él, pero que parecían tímidos y reacios a hacer preguntas. Emmett y Alice se hicieron la promesa de no preguntar nada e intentar mantener la terrible historia fuera de sus cabezas, aquellos eran sus padres y de ellos tuvieron siempre lo mejor, aunque frente al hermano mayor sintieran la culpa de haberle robado un poco de cielo- ¿Encontraste el Stradivarius? -la pregunta fue directa y sin rodeos.

Edward asintió en silencio.

-Encontramos muchas cosas.

-No deseo que Esme lo sepa, por favor Edward, siempre ha creído que mi pasión por tu madre es algo con lo que ella siempre tiene que competir, hazlo por mí.

-No lo sabrá jamás, el maldito violín se quedara donde tu lo dejaste -se acercó y puso una silla frente a la cama- ¿alguna ves abriste las cajas de acero?

-No -se llevó la mano a su rostro, sintió el raspar de su barba sobre las palma, nunca había pasado un día sin afeitarse- William me la dio para que allí guardara todo lo que nadie debía ver, simplemente me dijo que en aquellas cajas estaba la vida de los Cullen y que nadie debía mirar en ellas, fantasmas existían allí y nunca me atreví a hurgar, mi padre y abuelo me daban miedo, sobre todo Ernest, era espeluznante, sólo lo escuche hablar tres veces en mi vida y de su boca nunca salió nada bueno.

Alice, Edward lo supo, no se atrevió a contar nada, esperaba que fuese él quien contase lo que en la enorme tumba de los recuerdos Cullen existía. Se paró de la silla, tomó el maletín, lo puso sobre la cama y sobre ella dejó ver los dibujos y las cartas que mostraban el corazón de aquellos monstruos a temer. Carlisle levantó su rostro y preguntó en silencio.

-Son tuyos -mostró el dibujo de él cuando niño- mira.

Carlisle se puso sus lentes y por más de media hora vio cada dibujo y leyó varias de aquellas cartas, Edward lo dejó solo, mientras acribillaba a los médicos sobre el estado de salud de su padre, lo dejo solo porque los tres titanes Cullen debían conocerse. Regresó y vio a Carlisle embebido leyendo las eróticas cartas de amor de su abuelo, en silencio se paró frente a él con la crema de afeitar y la rasuradora.

-Tengo que irme -apartó lo dibujos y las cartas, ayudó a su padre a sentarse en las orillas de la cama- una de las enfermeras se ofreció a hacerlo -puso la toalla en las piernas de su progenitor- pero -se inclinó y miró los ojos azules del padre que no parpadeaba- ese es mi trabajo, un día uno de mis hijos me ayudara a afeitar -levantó su mano para apartar el mechón rubio de la frente de Carlisle quien dejó caer una lágrima sobre su rostro, tomó la muñeca de su hijo y la sostuvo con fuerza.

-Al final Edward, no soy el Cullen aquí, mi abuelo escribía ¡Dios! Ernest sentía ¿Quién diablos lo diría? Poeta, mi padre dibujaba y mi hijo es músico, artistas ¿y yo? Nada, absolutamente nada, ni siquiera fui buen padre -el hijo en frente palpitaba y su rostro era de hierro y sin ningún atisbo de emoción- un día me juré que yo sería mejor que ellos, que sería el padre que ni Ernest ni William Cullen fueron capaces de ser, y ahora me doy cuenta que ambos fueron mejores que yo y que tú serás mejor que todos ¿Quién demonios soy Edward?

Sin violencia se soltó de la mano que tomaba su muñeca.

-Eso lo tienes que descubrir Carlisle -tomó la crema de rasurar, la untó en la barbilla de su padre- lo tienes que descubrir -prendió la máquina de afeitar- levanta el rostro papá -la mirada del padre lo escrutaba- y deja de mirarme como si yo tuviese las respuestas- y en silencio afeitó al padre que durante quince minutos, quizás los únicos en el resto de su vida donde tendría a su hijo tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejano, preguntándose en que momento se hizo el sordo y no entendió lo que hacia treinta años atrás William Cullen le había enseñado.

-¿Algún día podrás perdonarme?

Escuchó como su hijo resopló frente a él.

-No te muevas -sus ojos verdes fueron directo a los de su padre- no quiero hacerte daño.

Carlisle entendió aquellas últimas palabras eran los mensaje ocultos que su hijo soltaba frente a él.

-¿Destruirás a Aro Vulturi? -preguntó un segundo antes de que Edward abandonara la habitación.

-Me lo comeré vivo, estoy -y volteó hacia Carlisle- acabando con los fantasmas.

.

.

.

El sonido de las rotativas y el delicioso olor a papel. En la oficina de Jacob Black, Isabella observaba como la oscura oficina había cambiado, ya no tenía el olor a cigarrillo y a licor, contuvo una risa, olía a sándalo el cual salía de un pebetero pequeño en la esquina de la biblioteca. Allí estaba Janeth y su loca y excéntrica personalidad.

- ¿Sabe que estás aquí Isabella?

La voz profunda de Jacob la sorprendió mientras ella hojeaba un libro.

-No, no lo sabe -Bella se quedó mirando al enorme hombre de dos metros, quien parecía más joven, que tenía una barba desprolija de dos días y sonreía más de lo usual.

-Cuidado señora Cullen -caminó hasta ella y besó su mejilla- puede venir y acabar con mi editorial sólo porque estás en mi guarida- la tomó de sus manos y se quedó observándola de arriba abajo, de la chica tímida de hacia unos años no quedaba nada, allí frente a él estaba la esposa de Edward Cullen y bajo la mano de su ex amigo ella era otra persona, algo misterioso y raro: él la había convertido y extrañamente a Jacob Black el cambio no le desagradaba.

-¡Por favor Jake! -le guiñó un ojo- él no haría eso.

Ambos se miraron en complicidad y soltaron la carcajada, si Edward si haría eso, no era por Jake, era por todos, los celos del Otelo de Cullen Co. no se medían ante nada.

-¿Tienes tú nuevo libro? Estoy ansioso por leerlo Bella, todos hablan del anterior, aún con la poca promoción ya está calando entre todos los conocedores, eres una voz nueva en el mundo y es emocionante -sentado en las orillas de su escritorio, bebiendo una bebida aromática, obra y gracia de huracán Krakowsky, hablaba pausadamente. Aquel era el real Jacob Black, alguien dulce y tranquilo.

-No lo he terminado Jake -Isabella fijaba su mirada en la enorme pared donde antes estaban las fotos de Jessica Stanley, sólo había una, el resto eran fotos de su padre y de la loca novia que tenía, en muchas de ellas un Jake sonriente que se sorprendía frente a diferentes pasteles los cuales tenían números del veinte al veintinueve, era algo sumamente curioso, volteó y notó la risa maliciosa de su editor- Pensé que tenías la misma edad de Edward.

- La tengo -un recuerdo pícaro cruzó por la mente del hombre moreno y sonriente. Una Janet casi llorando ante él cuando éste le contó que hacía diez años no celebraba su cumpleaños, al día siguiente ella se presentó con toda la tribu y le cantó el feliz cumpleaños número veinte, al siguiente en casa de sus padres le celebró el veinte uno y así sucesivamente _si vas a pertenecer a la familia Jacob Black debes saber que nunca dejamos pasar un cumpleaños, atente, quizás mamá te preparé uno de sus pasteles especiales _para el treinta Jacob esperaba una algarabía absoluta, pero la sorpresa fue una Janet desnuda en su apartamento con un bote de crema batida amenazando que sería ella quien comería esa noche un delicioso pastel _Feliz cumpleaños número treinta señor Black _y el desnudo bañado en crema de chocolate mientras su novia imaginativa y loca hacia de él un apetitoso manjar, treinta años para llegar a ese día en que todo era perfecto.

-Oh- Isabella entendió el gesto, siempre lo veía en su propio esposo- ¿Las fotos de Jessica?

-Las guardé, sólo dejé la mejor, en la única que parecía el ser humano que amé, no puedo enterrarla del todo Bella, no lo merece -juntó sus cejas- no lo merece -de pronto Jacob entendió el motivo del porque Isabella estaba allí, la maldita revista y su alma se oscureció de nuevo, durante dos días los fotógrafos lo habían seguido y Janet frente a ellos estaba que alzaba su voz y su colorido lenguaje para decirles a todos que se metieran sus fotos y sus historia en aquel lugar donde el _puto sol no llega_- ¿viniste por lo de Aro Vulturi? -dio un puño sobre la mesa- di la orden de internar a Holly, si ya todo el mundo sabe no hay motivos para que ella me chantajee Bella, he terminado con eso.

Isabella dio dos pasos y se paró frente a Jacob- ¿quieres ayudarme? -la pregunta fue misteriosa- ¿ayudarlo a él? Quiero que Aro Vulturi desaparezca de nuestras vidas Jake y tú -golpeó su pecho- tú puedes ayudarme, por mi, por Janet y Jessica y por el que alguna vez fue tu mejor amigo ¿lo harías?

Deudas por pagar.

Ciclos por cerrar.

Pasado que enterrar…

Y una enemistad de muchos años la cual debía concluir.

-Haré lo que sea señora Cullen, lo que sea.

.

.

.

Y Nueva York se levantó con otra edición más y con la vida de Edward y su familia puesta en feria de mercado y en lo alto de la presidencia, todos se alistaban, abogados, los tres líderes de la empresa y una terca Isabella Swan quien peleó con su esposo para estar frente al viejo cadáver.

-Quiero estar allí.

-No voy a matarlo Swan -contestó él con voz ronca.

No, no lo iba a hacer, sus manos se aprestaban a hacer algo mejor.

Isabella abrió su armario, su enorme, loco y casi sin estrenar guardarropa, todo aquel lujo que chocaba contra su manera sencilla de ser, que chocaba contra la sencillez enseñada por su madre y contra la humildad de su padre. Pero aquel día, no importaba, estaba allí, no como la chica Forks, estaba allí como la esposa de un hombre el cual debía igualar, y por el cual iba a pelear.

-¿Qué diablos Swan? -estaba sin aliento, con una media sonrisa y con unos ojos oscuros que la escrutaban de arriba abajo- quiero joder a Aro Vulturi, pero no te vistas de esa sucia manera, no llegaré vivo al maldito primer piso.

Si, vestida de negro en profunda mimesis con Edward Cullen y por primera vez en su vida, tenía oculta sus manos en unos hermosos y extravagantes guantes negros.

-Le hago honores señor -y ocultó en su abrigo la pequeña gran ayuda de Jacob Black.

Pero Isabella Cullen no sólo ocultaba sus manos bajo esos guantes…

Una noche se había despertado abruptamente, algo se removió en ella como si algo alquímico estuviese obrando dentro de su cuerpo, estaba tan oscuro y sólo se escuchaba el respirar de un esposo agotado a su lado. Se había levantado haciendo el mínimo ruido, sabía que cualquier movimiento pondría en alerta las alarmas que Edward parecía tener siempre instaladas sobre su piel, atento a cada acción pequeña que su mujer hacía. En el enorme baño prendió la luz, dio pasos pequeños y se miró en el espejo. Su corazón estaba a mil por segundo, contuvo la respiración; toda la locura de las últimas dos semanas habían trastornado sus pequeñas rutinas y su cuerpo, en los tres días posteriores al infarto de Carlisle, se había revelado haciendo que todo lo que comía o bebía fuese el enemigo para ella. Silenció el malestar, una preocupación más para Edward Cullen y eso habría sido un desastre. Acalló las molestias y mostró una sonrisa, un rostro amable y una voluntad de hierro para con lo que se venía encima, seguramente en unos días su cuerpo sano de veintitrés años volvería a la normalidad y todo estaría muy bien. Pero anoche, tres de la mañana un estremecimiento venido desde una conciencia antigua la despertó.

¿Y si…?

¡Dios! Se llevó una de sus manos a su boca… ¿Y si...? _Por favor… por favor _tomó el calendario que marcaba sus ciclos naturales, gimió ahogadamente ¡una semana! Ella que era precisa como un reloj ¡una semana! Una pequeña gota de sudor se deslizaba por su rostro, una pequeña sonrisa surgió de repente, una esperanza que quizás…

Allí en la oscuridad estaba él, quien finalmente estaba decidido a pelear y no dejarse ganar por los fantasmas de su pasado, quien ponía toda su vida en aquella lucha para recomenzar una nueva vida, una nueva vida que allí a las tres de la mañana de un miércoles a finales de agosto venía y susurraba dulcemente en su oído.

_Sólo espera Isabella Swan, si este es el destino, sólo espera que se revele ante ti, y prepárate para algo conmovedor y perfecto._

.

.

.

**¡Oh Señor!**

**Ámenme o déjenme, dejar comentarios es casi tan bueno como saber que Edward Cullen te tiene como su motivo para respirar.**

**Chicas esperen una sorpresa. **


	75. Quid pro quo

_**Crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer…**_

_**Bueno chicas, les prometí una sorpresa a todas y aquí está.**_

_**Por la hermosa respuesta al capítulo anterior mil y mil gracias, son todas maravillosas, lectoras visibles y lectoras fantasmas a quienes les agradezco su fiel acompañamiento.**_

_**A mi beta y amiga Bathory, ha sido una suerte haberte encontrado amiga.**_

**El Límite Del Caos.**

**Quid pro quo **

**Música.**

**Hard Woman: Mick Jagger.**

**Smooth Operator: Sade.**

**In love: Sweet Coffee.**

.

Seis autos rumbo a la editorial Vulturi.

El viejo Aro y sus ojos inyectados en sangre, la editorial se iba desmoronando poco a poco, sus ojos de maniático obsesivo miraban desde los pasillo hacia las rotativas, más, quería más, lo quería todo. No importaba que más de diez anunciadores se hubieran largado, con la historia repulsiva del chisme nacional, tenía para levantarla de nuevo, su abuelo lo había hecho ¿Qué importa que ahora todos lo creyera la alimaña más grande del mundo? Sonreía, esa era América, no juzgaba de manera abierta, sin embargo compraban su revista y saboreaban la caída de los poderosos, sobre esta filosofía estaba cimentada su editorial, sobre el asqueroso deseo por lo mórbido.

-¿Quién diablos permitió que el maldito entrara a mi oficina? -gritó mientras caminaba entre las máquinas y el sonido ensordecedor de éstas- ¿cómo que el FBI? -la imagen de la rata de Dimitri Spector se presentó frente a él.

_Voy a matarlo._

Las puertas de la oficina estaban abiertas, Sam y Henry esperaban en ella, el viejo los miró con asco y diversión, dio dos pasos dentro de ésta y se encontró con todo el clan de hombres Cullen y con la cosilla insignificante de la mujer del poderoso idiota.

Edward Cullen sentado en su silla como si él fuese el dueño de todo el lugar. Emmett y Jasper fijaron su mirada en el viejo, la orden había sido dejar que el hermano hablara aunque ambos deseaban estrellar el cráneo del viejo contra el piso, sabían que Edward se disponía a acribillar al viejo de no muy sutil manera.

-Aro, sesenta y cuatro años, estas muy viejo para correr -su voz fue cruel- deberías retirarte amigo.

Bella se quedó allí observándolo, estaba detrás de él, sus palabras como siempre eran certeras, nunca en su vida había conocido a alguien que con una frese tuviese el poder de destruir de tan eficaz manera, lo había visto en todas las circunstancias posibles, desde las más dulces hasta las más crueles y siempre cada palabra era capaz de convocar el dolor, lastimar y ofender hasta lo más profundo o en su caso hacer que amara aquella extraña cualidad donde si era capaz de aniquilar con una palabra, era también capaz de convocar la ternura y la solidaridad.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿No estás conforme con el show? -Aro se fue hasta la pequeña cava de vinos- aún no ha terminado -tengo algo de Conti- sonrió hacia Isabella- sé que es tú favorito querida.

La mano de Isabella fue hasta el hombro de Edward, lo apretó con fuerza, el viejo jugaba sus cartas muy bien, era desalmado y sabía siempre que botones apretar. . Por un segundo ella sintió que la electricidad subía por su piel y que ésta en algún momento haría que explotara el lugar, sabía que estaba allí en una partida de ajedrez y que aquellos hombres daban lo mejor de sí.

-Vine a ofrecerte un trato Vulturi -tomó la mano de su esposa sobre su hombro y ambas se entrelazaron como dos fuertes eslabones.

-¿Trato? -Aro hizo una mueca de desagrado- se que has chantajeado a todos mis anunciantes con tus amenazas, en menos de una semana todos se han largado, pero no me importa, no me interesan tus tratos Cullen, he sobrevivido a muchas cosas, sobreviviré a otras.

Edward sonrió, sus ojos miraban por lo bajo.

-¿Vas a sobrevivir a una gran juicio? Anciano, creo que no.

-¿Vas a demandarme? -alzó su ceja- guarda tus demandas niño rico, tengo millones de ellas, no quieres un escándalo más.

-Uno más, otro menos Vulturi que importan.

El viejo chasqueó su lengua con gesto condescendiente.

-No creo, a la zorrita que tienes por esposa no le gustaría.

Como un cíclope que se levanta para atacar, Edward se levanta en toda su estatura, Emmett y Jasper se hacen a su lado e Isabella lo toma del brazo para así evitar que la promesa de no fracturar el cuello de viejo fuese rota.

-Oh, mírense, la buena esposa americana ¿no es una dulzura? -aplaudió- ¿cómo haces querida? debo admirarte -sorbió un poco de vino- casada con un sádico famoso, por sus pequeñas y tiernas perversiones, en toda la ciudad -se acercó peligrosamente- ¿ya has probado su mano querida? dicen todas las putas que él ha tocado que son inolvidables ¿no es así señor del dolor?

Un doloroso jalón por parte de la fuerza de Edward quien deseaba ir por el cuello del viejo arrastró a Isabella unos centímetros, no, ese no era el camino.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?

_Él solo te escucha a ti Isabella… sólo te escucha a ti._

-Edward -se colocó en frente de él, el aliento de furia bañó su cara, los ojos verdes despedían fuego, puso sus manos sobre su pecho- ¿no te das cuenta ángel? Él sabe que si me insultas tú irás tras él, eso es lo que quiere, quiere el escándalo, quiere demostrarse que puede controlarte Edward, no se lo permitas -puso sus manos en su rostro- él no sabe nada -eran sólo ellos dos, en su burbuja, ella hablando al corazón de la tormenta- él no sabe nada -le sonrió dulcemente- es sólo Aro Vulturi, y tú eres más, no te conoce.

-Lo sé todo, te conozco, se quién eres, sé todo de ti -la mano huesuda del viejo lo señaló, estaba asqueado, la insignificancia en persona lo retaba- dame Edward Cullen la oportunidad de un juicio, y no quedara nada de ti, nada.

Se escuchó el resoplido furioso, las aletas de su nariz se dilataron, Bella lo soltó y el sonido del abrigo seco fue el sinónimo de que el hijo de Lizzy Masen se acercaba. Por primera y única vez en su vida Bella le daría gracias a la medusa por hacer de su niño aquel ser que iba, tomaba y arrasaba todo a su paso.

-Claro que si viejo -tomó la botella- ¿quieres un juicio? -alargó la mano hacia Jasper, mientras que servía algo del vino- ¡Diablos Aro! Esta en una mala cosecha -abrió el portafolio- ¿Dónde está tu perro? Ese baboso que te seguía por todas partes ¿cómo se llama? Dimitri -Aro torció su boca- eres tan estúpido -sacó los papeles, las pruebas que Taylor Coleman guardaba en la caja del banco como seguro de vida- ¿sabías que tu empresa era la fachada para sus negocios? En 1998 empezó a lavar dinero y era tu editorial la pantalla -con un gesto altanero y lleno de soberbia le entregó una copia de los documentos.

-No es verdad -trataba de que su voz sonara segura pero, lo que leía lo hacía temblar.

-Eres un viejo decrepito, hijo de un hombre estúpido y nieto de un asesino –el hijo de Lizzy en su esplendor.

Aro trataba de no temblar, las voces del pasado volvían, la leyenda negra de su abuelo estaba frente a él, nadie lo sabía, nadie sólo el viejo Ernest.

-No hay pruebas, Spector se llevó todo -quería que así fuera.

-Su ambición lo perdió, cometió muchos errores.

-Esas pruebas no existen –el viejo facineroso insistía.

-Oh si ¿quieres un juicio Aro Vulturi? Yo estaré allí en primera fila para ver como tu decrépita humanidad es despedazada por todos.

-Todo esto es fabricado –no podía permitirse que Cullen lo tuviera en sus manos. El odio ancestral, heredado por Augusto, lo mantenía firme y dispuesto a la lucha.

Las cámaras grababan, el viejo esperaba una confirmación de la gran treta, pero los ojos fríos y divertidos que se burlaban de él eran la comprobación de que todo estaba mal.

-Quedaras como un idiota ¿Quién va a creer que no sabías? ¿Quién va a creer que el sucio de Aro Vulturi era una vil marioneta en manos de su subalterno? –el viejo, leía y leía los documentos esperando encontrar un fallo.

Bella y Jasper cruzaron miradas expectantes y volvieron a concentrarse en Edward y en su discurso.

- Los juicios duraran años, viejo, yo me sentaré desde la presidencia y veré en vivo y en directo como te desgarras tratando de demostrar tu inocencia, tienes casi setenta años ¿Cuánto más puedes aguantar?- guiñó un ojo y mordió su labio inferior como signo de burla al ver que la alimaña se llevaba la mano al cuello y soltaba su corbata para respirar profundo.

- El juicio seguirá y seguirá. Tus pocos gusanos fieles irán a la cárcel y los otros, estarán felices con tu desgracia ¿o acaso crees que existe alguien en este mundo que esté dispuesto a luchar por ti? ¿Crees que alguien te respeta? ¿Qué alguien te ama? ¿Qué alguien te da su lealtad, más allá del dinero que ofreces por ella? -¡Dios! ella hablaba en él, pero el viejo era duro y se resistía a evidenciar lo lacerante que resultaban esas palabras.

-¿Cuánto estás dispuesto a perder? ¿Estás preparado para que Dimitri vuelva de sus "retiro" en una isla del pacífico y te arrastre con todo?- volteó hacia sus hermanos y esposa que observaban la cara de odio del viejo y el rostro de gozo y crueldad absoluta de Tony Masen- un dólar por el show.

-Maldito seas.

-Eso soy Aro- se abalanzó hacia el viejo- ¿creías que me quedaría quieto cuando pones mi cabeza y la de mi familia frente a todos? ¿Cuándo hablas de mi pasado? ¿De mi madre? ¿De mi hija? Debí matarte por eso- pero se carcajeó- pero no hubiera sido tan divertido -llevó su mano hasta el pecho del viejo y punzó con fuerza- no -empujo- esto es divertirme Vulturi, así como hizo Ernest Cullen con el tuyo ¿recuerdas?

¡La caja! Papeles de cien años, pruebas policíacas, fotos de una masacre, archivos de las pequeñas mafias de Nueva York.

-¡No sabes nada! Son malditos cien años -un hilillo de saliva chorreaba por los labios de Aro Vulturi- mi abuelo era un pobre inmigrante luchando contra el bastardo de Ernest Cullen.

Emmett no parpadeaba, estaba allí viendo a aquel hermano que siempre se negó ver, aquel que le salvaría el trasero a toda la familia, pero que sin embargo, hijo de una mujer sin alma, asustaba. Jasper más coherente con el alma de su cuñado fruncía sus cejas y esperaba pacientemente que todo acabara. Isabella iba más allá: veía, de manera fantasmal, a alguien susurrando en su oído. Se estremeció al pensar como él, durante años, había escuchado aquella manera de hablar y como ésta aún seguía hablando. Si, era verdad; Elizabeth, sin darse cuenta, lo había entrenado para momentos como estos.

-Oh vamos "amigo" -caminó lentamente por la oficina, dio un recorrido alrededor de ella- mi abuelo Ernest era un hombre inteligente -de su portafolio extrajo unos viejos papeles amarillos y frágiles, lo puso frente a su rostro. Aro tomaba de la botella y observaba la mueca de burla y el gesto concentrado del niñato frente a los documentos.

- Augusto Vulturi nacido en 1886, hijo de una _puttana, _lo siento Aro -fingió empatía- la mujer murió en las hambrunas de finales de siglo y su niño ¡Diablos! Esto es divertido. Mató a su padre porque el maldito no movió un dedo para salvar a la madre -un poco de vino goteó la chaqueta del viejo- pobre niño enfermo huyendo de todos para que no lo despellejaran.

La compostura física ya se había ido de Vulturi: la corbata desatada, la chaqueta manchada por el vino y los hombros caídos mostraban a un hombre derrotado, pero la furia de sus ojos hablaban de un resentido social que solo en la venganza por las humillaciones pasada lo mantenían de pie y dispuesto en su patética lucha.

-Ernest lo sabía, pero lo mejor viene ahora. Escucha esto. Augusto, de veinte años, se vuelve el sicario de un viejo mafioso, era su matón ¿si había matado al padre? Lo demás no importaba- su gesto ladeado y cruel- esto es digno de una gran película Vulturi, "El Padrino" es una idiotez frente a la saga de tú familia, deberías escribirla -chasqueó la lengua en gesto burlón- se me olvida, sólo tienes talento para escribir porquerías ¿no es así? -centró sus ojos en los papeles y continuó su relato. La humillación debía ser hasta el final.

-Ni la mejor historia del cine supera esto: el viejo Stefano, el Capo de Tutti, fue asesinado, Augusto tomó el poder y los enemigos, en venganza, entraron a su casa y golpearon y violaron a su joven esposa -lágrimas de odio corrían por el rostro de Aro y Edward no tuvo piedad- ¿dime si no es una historia digna de aparecer en tus pasquines?

El viejo no contestó pero, en forma desafiante, llevó una mano a su rostro y secó de manera violenta las lágrimas de su cara.

-Y entonces- los ojos verdes de Tony brillaron- tu ejemplar abuelo esperó entre las sombras -dos pasos hacia el dueño de la enorme editorial- días -un paso más- meses, hasta que al fin fue por todos sus enemigos y los mató uno a uno como ratas ¡mira!- frente a Aro, una vieja foto- fue noticia en toda la ciudad, muchos lo supieron, pero callaron, tu abuelo compró la policía y nadie dijo nada, el caso fue archivado y Augusto al final acalló a casi todos los testigos- a unos centímetros del rostro de su enemigo- me fascina la historia amigo y a Ernest le gustó mucho más, guardó las pruebas, los archivos de la policía y las fotos de cada una de las víctimas del patriarca fundador de esto.

Un gritó de rabia antigua surgió del pecho del cadáver ambulante de Aro Vulturi, veía a Augusto lleno de sangre, lleno de vergüenza y temblando frente al titán Ernest quien siempre tuvo sus pelotas y todo el imperio en sus manos, ochenta años después, aún las tenía encarnado en las manos de su bisnieto.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta! -se lanzó hasta el muchacho, quien no movió un músculo- eso pasó hace años, años, ¿qué demonios importa ahora?

Isabella cerró los ojos, ese era su momento, el único. Suspiró con tranquilidad, deslizó su mano hacia su abrigo y de allí surgió la ayuda de Jacob Black.

-Importa señor Vulturi -los hombres la miraron- un imperio fundado en la sangre.

-¡Cállate zorra! -una fuerza telúrica lanzó al viejo sobre la biblioteca.

-¡Edward! No lo hagas -el día anterior en la oficina de Jacob Black, Isabella Swan frente a un Jake divertido que fulgía de ayudante redactó la historia de la familia Vulturi, detalle a detalle, con las fechas de cada acto, con las pruebas en sus manos y a las dos horas en las rotativas de la editorial y del periódico de la familia Black, la historia de Augusto Vulturi salía en tinta negra en primera plana- Quid pro quo Aro -plantó el periódico frente a él. Sobre ella sintió la energía de Edward que la recorría, él levantó su ceja en el gesto habitual de _¡Diablos Swan! siempre me sorprendes_, un leve cosquilleo recorrió su columna vertebral- Vamos a publicar tu historia, diez páginas con todo, veras lo divertido que es ver como toda tú vida es puesta en la picota pública. Quid pro quo Aro.

Un bufido divertido surgió en el pecho de Emmett.

-Quiero leer todo, Isabella, en la maldita primera plana.

_El imperio Vulturi fundando por Augusto Vulturi ha sido una de las muestras fehaciente de cómo el sueño americano era posible, un hombre venido desde el convulso mundo de una Italia del siglo XIX fue capaz de fundar el emporio editorial más importante del país, su nieto Aro orgulloso de su legado ha hecho gala del esfuerzo y sangre puestos en ella ¿Quién diría que la sangre de la que habla el último de la generación de dueños editoriales es la sangre producto de muchos de los crímenes que tiñeron la ciudad de Nueva York a principios de siglo? Sangre producto de las épocas de recesión, mafias y un país que traficaba con licor y morfina…_

Y allí estaba todo, punto por punto, escrito por ella. Los hombres Cullen habían amenazado con destruir la empresa, Edward iría hasta las últimas consecuencias, pero Isabella usaba el temor más grande del viejo: su pasado como hijo de un inmigrante que vino a un país violento de una niñez violenta y de cómo la gran editorial estaba sustentada por el gatillo de Augusto Vulturi.

El viejo se tambaleó sobre sus piernas, la botella del Conti se estrelló en el piso, los sesenta y cuatro años de su vida se reflejaron en su piel macilenta _Los Cullen no tienen piedad hijo, no los mires a la cara _la voz de Cayo resonó en sus oídos, el sonido de las grandes máquinas fueron un zumbido, todo se había ido, su mundo, el mundo de sus abuelos, de su padre, el de aquel niño venido desde Italia, todo volvía al mismo punto. Alzó su mirada hasta el presidente de Cullen Co. quien lo veía como una cucaracha a punto de ser pisada, quien se burlaba de él. Edward Cullen juzgado por su pasado devolvía el golpe de la misma manera _quid pro quo _y allí había quedado todo. Se tumbó sobre su asiento como un muñeco de tinglado derruido. Augusto y Ernest otra vez, como en el comienzo.

-¿Qué quieres? -una fugaz imagen en su visión nublada lo asqueó, el maldito deslizaba su mano por la espalda de su mujer.

Edward sonrió, y no era por el hecho de que frente a él Aro estaba enterrado, si no porque tenía en sus manos el hermoso trasero de su mujer, suyo para esa noche y para todas _las putas noches por delante sin que nadie me juzgue por eso, sin que nadie me toque ni a ella._

- Jasper, Emmett, es todo suyo- y sobre el escritorio de la gran oficina papeles hacían oficial el derrumbamiento, piedra por piedra del antiguo imperio Vulturi, dos años máximo y todo el sería tragado por el cíclope fundado por de Ernest Cullen.

Antes de irse, el viejo Aro soltó una última frase:

-Vendrán otros por ti Edward Cullen, siempre y por ella, una zorra que trepó tú cama y tiene complejos de escritora.

Ciega furia, un color rojo y una erupción que venía desde el centro de la tierra se apoderó de Edward Cullen, se soltó de la mano de su esposa, cuatro pasos enormes a lo largo de la oficina, Bella lo llamó con fuerza, Emmett y Jasper se interpusieron pero él bramó una orden, se inclinó ante Aro, tomando los respaldos de la silla y encerrándolo con sus brazos.

-Si tuvieses treinta años menos Aro yo no hubiera utilizado tantas idioteces para joderte, tú y yo, solos en una calle cualquiera ¿me conoces viejo? Habría borrado todo vestigio de sonrisas en tu cara, habría fracturado tus costillas y me habrías escuchado reír a carcajadas -sus ojos verdes lo miraron con asco- al menos tu abuelo tenía más valor en uno de sus dedos de sanguinario matón de quinta que lo que tu tuviste en tus años de ser un simple mercenario de basura.

Una última mirada de desprecio para no volver a ver al viejo carroñero el resto de su vida.

.

.

.

Sam, en silencio, conducía el auto mientras que Henry y los demás iban en el auto que los seguía, un Edward silencioso se fijaba en la carretera, mientras que Isabella recostada en su pecho se hundía entre la loción y la sensación suave de la camisa de lino blanco.

Ella sabía que él había alargado los días para acabar con el viejo, lo conocía muy bien. Los documentos encontrados en la vieja bodega daban por terminado el imperio editorial, pero eran las contundentes pruebas fabricadas por su gente y la seguridad en la lengua aterradora que no se medía ante nada fueron lo que finalmente sustentaron la caída de Aro.

Él no deseaba el juicio, no deseaba una guerra más, pero todos -incluyendo a Aro- le creyeron. Jugó bien sus cartas, nadie dudó de sus palabras y la intervención de Isabella… eso fue la estocada final.

Bella deslizó su mano por la pierna de su esposo, lo escuchó gruñir por lo bajo.

-¿En qué piensas? -acarició con su nariz la línea de la barbilla, la mandíbula siempre tan dura se ablandó un poco, hasta que el movimiento de la sonrisa estaba allí.

-En ti ¿qué hay más importante Swan? -la mirada caliente se centró en ella y en su boca- ¡Sam! Para el auto -al instante este paró en seco- bájate y dile a los demás que esperen -Bella hundió el rostro en el pecho de hierro, lo hacía para que el enorme guardaespaldas no viese el sonrojo furioso en ella. El hombre enorme, sin ningún gesto visible en su cara, se bajó del auto, caminó fuera de éste y se dirigió a detener al auto que los seguía.

Esperó unos segundos, Isabella se apartó un poco, su pecho subía y bajaba de forma irregular, un rugido salido de la garganta de Edward le hizo saber que venía por ella y así fue, en un movimiento rápido la arrinconó contra la puerta- Hola señora Cullen -la mordió levemente en su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas con su barba- hace quince minutos tengo una jodida erección del tamaño de un puto avión- deslizó sus manos por su falda de raso y metió sus manos por ellas para encontrarse con un pequeño liguero negro- ¡mierda nenita! Estas me fascinan -haló con fuerza.

-Lo sé -ratificó con un tono de voz grave- en honor a ti.

-Descarada.

-Lo soy -enterró sus manos dentro de su cabello.

-¿Lo tenías todo jodidamente planeado Swan? -presionaba la pequeña tela- todo y yo creyendo que sería quien daría la patada final al viejo y tu -besó su labio inferior, mordiéndolo con ternura- con esa jugada ¡Diablos! Tuve que dar una orden a mi cuerpo para no tumbarte frente a todos y follarte sobre el escritorio del maldito ¡esa si hubiese sido una estupenda noticia!

-Maravillosa.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, la cara de todos cuando leías lo del viejo Augusto -se carcajeó- fue lo mejor del año, yo sólo decía, esa chica es mía -el liguero fue liberado para ir tras la prenda de encaje que la envolvía- este gatito -pasó sus manos por las bragas- es todo mío.

-Tuyo -mordió sus labios- sólo para ti ángel.

-Eres un demonio muy perverso ¿cómo hiciste eso? -abrió un poco sus piernas, trato de moldear su enorme cuerpo para el tamaño del auto y centrar su pelvis en el centro de su delirio, sus ojos eran oscuros.

-Jake -Isabella parpadeó _soy inocente amor._

El rostro de Edward se contrajo.

-¿Lo hizo?

-Fue su manera de ayudar cielo, él también está harto de todo -alargó sus brazos y tomó la corbata y lo atrajo hacía ella- él ha cambiado Edward.

-Es un maldito cabrón -pero antes de que Bella defendiera a su editor, él soltó una carcajada- ha sido pervertido por esa chica loca, ahora dice que es un ser humano -deslizó su vista por el cuerpo de Isabella quien tenía sus piernas abiertas ante él y el olor del aceite de su sexo lo inundaba hasta la locura- pero él no tiene lo que tengo -y se lanzó a su centro- te quiero ahora.

-¿Sam? -alargó un poco su cuello, los guardaespaldas fumaban todos apoyados en el auto trasero.

-Que se pudra -con sus dientes iba por la incómoda prenda de pequeños apliques en seda y encaje- nunca hemos hecho el amor en un auto Swan -desesperado Edward Cullen ya se hacía a la imagen de estar enterrado en ella, en aquel auto, sin capacidad de movimiento, soñaba quedarse quieto y sentir como ella lo ordeñaba lentamente y el concentrarse en el jodido y alucinante placer de ser filtrado hasta la muerte.

-¡No! -se removió- una vez, hace tiempo, me marcaste en uno, maestro.

Un mínimo silencio y los ecos del _márcame baby… márcame _los atacó a ambos

-¡Joder! no me lo recuerdes Swan -pellizco la punta de sus pezones, mientras que con la otra luchaba por arrancar _putos encajes- _en esa época donde eras una inocente y dulce gacela -el eco de una risa acallada en su cuello- inocente y tierna.

-Aún lo soy baby, aún tienes cosas que enseñarme señor.

Lo provocaba, conocía la reacción ante la palabra señor y la palabra maestro.

-No, ya no lo eres nena -subió por su torso y apoyó su peso asfixiante sobre ella- tengo melancolía de esas épocas en que aún te asustabas cuando me veías desnudo y te quedabas mirándome como si fuera a matarte.

-Aún me asustas ángel -sacó su lengua y la deslizó húmedamente por sus labios- vivo terriblemente asustada -Edward paró su beso y los ojos inquietos se fijaron en ella- asustada de no verte así todos los días -gimió de manera provocativa y suplicante- eso me mata Cullen.

Gruñó con furia.

-Mala, no me das tregua -amasó sus senos con fuerza- vamos a inaugurar las carreteras Swan- estaba inundado del olor, con el dolor aterrador en su bragueta y con unos deseos animales de morder… por todas partes… a punto de trance.

-Ya lo hicimos baby, nuestra luna de miel.

-Oh si -atacó su boca, pero el molesto sonido del celular retumbó en el auto, ya estaba a punto de desgarrar el liguero, pero el sonido repiqueteaba y repiqueteaba- ¡Diablos! Odio ese jodido aparato nena.

-Contesta ángel.

-No, tengo una fantasía aquí.

-No -rodeo con sus piernas su cintura- no deseo que Sam y los demás sepan que tú y yo hacemos esto aquí -se acercó a su oído y lo mordió suavemente- soy ruidosa y lo sabes.

-Argggg -pateó la puerta- siempre sabes que decir, algún día voy a hacerlo nenita -la amenazó con el celular en la mano- tú y yo en mi auto y yo follándote tan duro mientras pones tus brazos en tu morena cabeza para no caerte -se relamió sus labios, Bella se agitó ante la amenaza- las imágenes Swan, las imágenes son perversas… ¡aquí! -contestó el teléfono, era Jasper, el gesto cínico surgió en él- ¿Ahora? -Isabella arreglaba su corbata- está bien ¡no! no quiero Aro en las oficinas de presidencia, con sus abogados basta.

Colgó, ambos en silencio se observaron.

-¿Sabías que voy a hacer dueño del cuarenta por ciento de Vulturi editores Swan? quizás Black pueda ayudarme.

.

.

.

**Señora**

Un texto…

Bella sonrió, él volvía de nuevo, estaba liberado de las enormes cargas, estaba exultante y deseaba celebrar.

**Henry va a ir por ti, te espero en el yate…**

**Edward…**

Isabella miraba las pocas palabras que él le escribía, lo interesante allí no eran éstas, eran los puntos suspensivos, todos y cada uno le decían a ella que estaba en proceso de olvidar lo ocurrido la semana anterior, el _sólo quiero ser tu esposo _estaba implícito en cada uno.

Corrió como niña hacia el auto oscuro que la esperaba, en media hora estacionado en la enorme bahía, el gran yate, hacia meses que no estaba en él. En algún momento pensó en cómo sería estar con aquel hombre sin que éste estuviese precedido por el dinero.

_Igual, sería el mismo _caminando hacia el enorme barco se dio la respuesta, el dinero en Edward era sólo un accesorio, algo que estaba allí pero que no medía lo que él era y que no añadía algo más a su personalidad. Lo supo en los meses de luna de miel, tan sólo con lo básico en las carreteras él seguía siendo el mismo: enorme, megalómano y tierno.

El enorme vikingo Hans la esperaba para ayudarla a subir, se quitó los zapatos para poder saltar a la proa, el hombre escasamente la saludo, pero Bella percibió la mirada que la recorría, Hans dio un vistazo por todo el lugar, seguro que en algún momento el esposo de la dulce chica saltaría sobre él.

La sorpresa fue que el rubio enorme salió del yate, una sensación cálida la invadió, estarían solos _¿qué me tienes preparado ángel? _

-¡Baby! -Ella lo llamó pero no hubo respuesta, caminó por los pasillos del segundo piso del yate, la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta, la ninfa -que en los últimos días había estado en su modo ninja- amazonas desesperada se quitó la coraza y se imaginaba a su hombre desnudo esperándola en la cama, tiró los zapatos y aceleró los pasos hasta el cuarto, mas la decepción de no encontrarlo allí hizo que ella hiciese un puchero, al segundo el rugido del motor cimbró por todo el lugar.

-Bienvenida Isabella -la voz surgió desde el altavoz- no se mueva por favor, vamos a toda marcha.

Pulsó el intercomunicador, tratando de no sonreír.

-¿Dónde me lleva señor?

-A cualquier parte.

Sus músculos se tensaron ante la posibilidad de que en unos minutos ella ya no tendría al hombre triste y melancólico que había estado a su lado en la última semana, ese hombre que le hacía el amor entre la nostalgia y la desesperación de creer que al ver todos sus secretos a la luz derrumbarían lo construido durante los meses de matrimonio. No, estaba de nuevo en la dimensión dragón-sucio- pervertido Cullen, era de nuevo él y era todo suyo.

Se recostó en la cama, no sin antes beber un poco de champagne que había en la hielera, ¡Dios! un poco de aquel animal para ella sola y ya estaba como una hedonista perversa esperando todo el placer que sólo él podía darle.

Los minutos pasaron y de un momento a otro el yate paró, como una loca se paró de la cama, miraba la puerta esperando que Edward apareciera, que fuera aquel que la volvía loca, que fuese aquel que siempre convocaba a sus impulsos más oscuros.

¡Diablos! Y allí estaba, descalzó y empapado por el agua de mar, era tan ridículamente hermoso que se estremecía.

Sus ojos verdes oscuros se le quedaron viendo, no se movió un milímetro, levantó una de sus cejas y un gesto de frustración se dibujó en él.

-Estás demasiado vestida Swan -lo vio llevarse las manos a su cinturón y arrancarlo de forma agresiva, algo en ella palpitaba y se movía.

-¿Señor? -Isabella se mordió la boca, su boca que era el signo constante de cuáles eran las sensaciones que Edward le provocaba. Acentuando su voz de una manera susurrante- me asusta -la ninfa iba preparada, deslizó el vestido por todo su cuerpo, de manera lenta, sabía que lo volvía loco con eso, enredó el cinturón en la mano _¡mierda santa!_ Estaba excitada.

-¡Ahora! -el sonido de la correa zumbo, producto de la excitación Bella dio un brinquillo pequeño, la ropa cayó por el suelo, entonces su rostro cambió y se abalanzó hacia ella atrapando el delicado rostro con sus manos.

-¿Te asuste? Era una broma nena -repartió besos por todo su rostro. Años a su lado y él aún no soportaba el hecho de que ella creyese que en algún momento el sádico en él pudiera hacerle daño.

-No, al contrario señor -mordió la punta de su barbilla. Bella temblaba ante la posibilidad de un roce y todo su cuerpo se contraía de manera lenta y deliciosa.

Se apartó un poco y ambos se miraron de forma cómplice y divertida, el oxigeno faltaba en aquella habitación. Los pulmones trataban de robar un poco del aire que el calor y el deseo parecía absorber, recorrió con sus manos el torso húmedo y con las uñas rastreó una gota de agua que juguetonamente se deslizaba por su piel y que penetró en su ombligo, quería con desespero lamer allí, quería con desespero besarlo por completo. Con sus manos presionó los músculos en forma de V que se perdían bajo su pantalón _arráncaselos ya Bella _gritó la loca que habitaba en ella, Isabella disfrutaba ver como cada centímetro recorrido por sus manos era para él miles de pequeños punzones de placer que lo hacían vibrar.

-Sabes cómo tocarme amor -él hacía lo suyo, para Edward verla sólo con su pequeña ropa de encaje rosa era demasiado, de una manera fuerte tomó el cuello de su esposa y lo acercó a él- sabes todo de mi -mordió con fiereza- sabes lo jodidamente loco que estoy y de cómo te amo -sin previo aviso arrancó el sostén- demasiado vestida, te lo dije -el grito pequeño de su mujer lo excitó- ¡demonios! que hermosa eres -Bella intentó ir hasta su boca, pero Edward se apartó de forma rápida, fijó sus ojos en sus pezones, un sin fin de alarmas y emociones se prendieron en el cuerpo de ambos- quiero morderte.

-¿Quién soy yo para decirte que no maestro?- dos pasos hacia él y los ojos verdes sólo observaban el pequeño balanceo y la curvatura deliciosa de todo el cuerpo de Isabella. La mano poderosa la tomó firmemente de su cuello, presionó un poco causando que el pecho de su mujer se agitara con fuerza- no quiero esperar.

-¿No?- se acercó como felino a su rostro y respiró agitado frente a ella.

-No.

Él se relamía viendo los pezones de Isabella, eran tan apetecibles que el bárbaro hambriento que habitaba en él sólo quería ir allí y lamerlos, torturarlos y comerlos, sostenía su cuello, ella tocaba su pecho de forma peligrosa y la mano libre fue hasta uno de sus senos y la pellizcó con fuerza- ¿te he dicho Swan que tus senos tienen la jodida forma de mi boca? Lo justo -acercaron su boca y ambos respiraron sobre el otro del otro, la lengua de él recorría finamente sus labios- gracias nena.

Isabella parpadeó y por un momento detuvo su palpitar.

-¿Por qué? -jugueteó con la pretina de su pantalón.

-Porque siempre peleas por mi -las manos la soltaron para ahuecarse entre los senos- siempre nena.

_Delicioso…_

-Te lo mereces cielo -desabotonó su pantalón y como niña caprichosa fue hasta el premio que en ellos guardaba, lo tocó y allí estaba duro como la roca- ¿esto es por mi señor? -apretó la base, mientras que lo besaba, caliente y húmedo de arriba abajo- señor como me gusta esto de ti- quiero mi boca allí- presionó la punta -justo- hizo un círculo sobre éste- aquí -él gimió sobre su piel- ¿te gusta? -ronroneó por lo bajo.

-¡Joder! Si -en un segundo Edward acompañó con su mano la mano de su mujer, recogió un poco del liquido seminal y como siempre, entre ambos la lascivia y el deseo feroz comandada los sentidos- un poco de ti para mi nenita -penetró con sus dedos la boca e imitó el movimiento de entrar y salir de ella- así es -susurraba- así es.

Ella mordió sus dedos, el sonido de succión fue la amenaza velada de Isabella de lo que haría en aquellos cuatro días.

-Quítate todo eso que tienes encima -jugueteó con su lengua alrededor de los ellos, dejando rastros de saliva- me aburres tan vestido ángel.

Un rugido salió de él, blasfemia al ego de un hombre como Edward Cullen.

-¿Te aburro Swan? -fue hasta la boca de su esposa y la mordió- debería castigarte por eso mujer -soltó el cabello de Isabella- castigarte muy duro por decirme que te aburro - los besos mordelones comenzaron a ser bruscos y urgentes, Bella aruñaba su espalda y el halaba las bragas de forma rotunda haciendo que ellas presionaran el sexo de Isabella hasta hacer que una vocecilla pequeña saliera de ella.

-¡Hazlo ya! -ella reclamó.

Edward se separó de improviso y se concentró en verla fascinado con el temblor de su cuerpo.

-Deberías rogarme Swan -levantó sus cejas.

_Demonio… sé lo que quieres…_

-No voy a rogarte nada cabrón caprichoso -ella lo incitaba, soltó una risa, volteó y respingó su trasero- nada -lo llamaba al juego de ser lo que él amaba, el señor todo poderoso.

Lo oyó rugir.

-No me retes niña -caminó hacia ella, Isabella en medio segundo se quitó sus bragas y las puso enfrente- ¡Mierda Isabella! No hagas eso -el olor de dulces melocotones lo inundó- deberías arrodillarte y pedirme perdón.

-Oh si -se subió a la cama como gata dándole una visión de su hermoso trasero- voy a arrodillarme Cullen -le dio una mirada por encima de su hombro- pero sólo para mi placer.

Se volteó hacía él, la ninfa con aires histriónicos hizo una jugada maestra.

-¡Mierda! -Edward agitó la cabeza, se estremeció cuando ella acostada en la cama abrió las piernas de par en par, dejando ver su pubis limpio, rasurado y palpitante- ¿quieres joderme nena?

-Eso es lo que quiero, señor.

De un jalón los pantalones volaron a metros de él, su rostro estaba transido por el deseo y por la tentación, de forma perversa tomó la correa y la amarró a sus manos. Isabella chilló divertida.

-Eres demasiado blando conmigo Cullen- se llevó su mano a su sexo- demasiado bueno -empezó a masajearse con fuerza- tan duro frente a todos, tan violento -gimió, los ojos de Edward se salían de sus orbitas- recuerdo los días en que eras tan sucio y malo -deslizó uno de sus dedos hasta el centro e hizo la tentativa de penetrar.

_No, no, no…_

-Joder Bella -puso su pierna a orillas de su cama- ¡no hagas eso! -tomó con fuerza las muñecas de su mujer- esto lo hago yo -la correa, en unos segundos, fue amarrada en de forma suave pero apretada y éstas fueron puestas sobre su cabeza, Edward se estacionó entre las piernas de su mujer, y tomando sus rodillas no permitía que ella hiciese ningún movimiento- Cuatro putos días -la recorrió con la vista, el cuerpo de ella gemía, sus pezones lo amenazaban y los ojos marrones lo retaban- cuatro, para que nunca vuelvas a decir que me he vuelto blando contigo mi amor -frotó su verga a lo largo de ella- y cuando llegues a casa, estarás tan jodidamente adolorida que no podrás sentarte en días y cada jodida sensación será recordando como mi enorme y nada blanda polla estuvo dentro de ti -presionó con fuerza, Isabella cerró los ojos y ambos jadearon roncamente- y como – se estacionó en su centro- y como -empujó con fuerza levantándola de la cama- sólo yo -embistió duramente haciendo que Isabella abriera los ojos y casi llorara al sentir como este la llenaba por completo- puedo -una estocada caliente- ¡Swan! Hacerte -penetró hasta casi tocar su matriz- sentir esto -tomó sus piernas y obligó a que ella lo envolviera, por un segundo él se quedó quieto dentro de ella, era como ver una de aquellas hermosas vestales dispuestas a todo- eres tan sexy y te amo y sigo siendo yo, aquí.

Lo sentidos embotados de Bella y la frustración de que él no se moviera hizo que ella se moviera en círculos al aire alrededor de él _¡loco! _Lo vio sonreír _es un demonio _las manos de Edward agarraron sus rodillas con fuerza y la levantaron mucho más el trasero de ella quedó suspendido en el aire y trataba de moverse pero Edward no lo permitía, mordió su boca con saña- no hables tanto Cullen y demuéstrame quien eres.

Pero el insistía.

-¿Quién soy niña? -embistió profundo, en ese límite entre el placer, el dolor y la cordura.

-¡Ahggg! -las manos amarradas eran frustrantes- quiero morderte mi amor.

-¿Quién soy? -volvió de nuevo con fuerza para salir unos centímetros de ella.

-¡No!

-¿Quién carajos soy? -soltó las manos que aprisionaban sus rodillas, tres estocadas e Isabella sollozaba- ¿Quién carajos soy?

Ella se había perdido en la segunda estocada, el calor era insoportable, su espalda doblada y su trasero al aire aunado a sus manos amarradas y la visión divina de él desnudo era demasiado, lo amaba, lo adorada, la voz de mando, sus gestos de placer frente a ella, la visión cegadora de su cabello húmedo y el sudor que lo recorría y la completa certeza que Edward Cullen la amaba a ella y que por ella sobrevivió y que por ella él era feliz como nunca lo había sido, Isabella gritó.

-¡Eres mío!

-¡Dios! -Edward se derrumbó sobre su cuerpo, la subió hasta el cabezal de la cama, las manos de ella apararon su traspasar los límites y el beso de ambos no se hizo esperar, eran besos sofocantes y desesperados, llenos de ternura y lujuria, mordelones e inquietos, chasqueando lenguas en un baile de saliva y miel. Edward se irguió un poco, embestía con dureza- ¡Joder Swan! esto es… es…

-Lo sé -Bella apretó su interior- lo sé.

Él soltó un improperio sucio y excitante, una de las ventanillas del yate estaban abiertas y el olor a sal y un pequeño pero poderoso rayo de luna iluminaba la cama y los cuerpos que se remachan uno contra otro. Isabella gemía acercándose al límite, él entraba en ella salvajemente, un ardor en su sexo le hizo saber que esos cuatro días en que él la tendría allí sola, en aquel yate, iban a ser su manera de recompensarla por estar allí, que era su manera de recompensarse él, su manera de aislarse. Su manera de decirle que en el mundo de afuera él sólo esperaba aquellos pequeños oasis para volver a ser lo que siempre fue desde el principio, su amante y todo el universo para él- no quiero parar Bella -aulló- no quiero parar jamás -su barbilla se hizo de hierro ante el poderoso esfuerzo de aguantar un poco más, gotas de sudor recorrían su frente, se lanzó sobre el cuerpo de Isabella y desamarró las muñecas, desesperada lo abrazó con fuerza- Bella - dijo su nombre quedamente mientras se movía sin parar- eres todo -dos estocadas largas- lo que soy -volvió a besarla y en el beso repetía el movimiento duro que ejercía entre sus piernas.

-¡Dios Edward! -el sudor de ambos se mezclaba, el sonido de los cuerpos que se chocaban e Isabella se deshacía en pequeños momentos de agonía y placer hasta que su cuerpo empezó a vibrar producto del clímax poderoso que en unos segundo la dejaría casi ciega, los gritos comenzaron a llenar la habitación, Edward ralentizó los movimientos al ritmo de los gemidos de su esposa- si, así, más fuerte.

-Joder nena -la imagen de él saliendo y entrando era hermosa- ¡míranos!

-Si -los ojos de ella bajaron hasta el punto donde ambos se perdían.

-¿Si? -rugió entre vulnerabilidad y éxtasis- ¿sí?

-Te amo.

-¡Yo…! -agarró con dureza los bordes de la cabecera- más.

-Te amo… y -subió su pierna hasta su hombro para que las últimas estocadas fueran profundas y eficaces. Toda ella explotó en pequeñas particular que se figuraron en un gemido desgarrador que hizo que su garganta fuera llamas al igual que su cuerpo. Tomó el hombro de su esposo y enterró sus uñas en él, y sus ojos dilatados y su boca entre abierta sólo esperan que él la acompañara y que terminara todo en el beso final de consumación.

La visión era perfecta, él en toda su estatura, su cabello rebelde caía sobre su frente, y los músculos se marcaban como si estos hubiesen sido esculpidos sobre el mármol, su barbilla se apretaba por segundos casi de manera dolorosa y luego entre abrir su boca para que grandes bocanadas de aire penetraran en él.

Aguardaba…

Se movía…

Paraba…

Y volvía…

La sintió contraerse, apretarlo tan fuerte hasta hacer imposible el movimiento.

- ¡Dios! me muero aquí nena -el ángulo de la penetración lo enloqueció y las palpitaciones y contracción alrededor de él, lo hicieron estallar, rugió- ¡demonios! -se perdió entre el mar oscuro, entre olas violentas, entre la vida y la muerte.

Al minuto se derrumbó sobre ella, llenándola de besos a lo largo de su cuello y pechos para descansar en su vientre.

Fueron largos minutos de silencio, donde sólo se escuchaba el eco de los gemidos de ambos en el que el placer hacía eco sobre la piel.

-Soy tan absurdamente feliz contigo Isabella, que pienso que estoy en un sueño.

Ambos respiraban agotados.

-No es un sueño -jugueteó con su pelo- ya no lo es Edward -lo vio levantar su cabeza y sonreír.

-¿Fue muy blando Swan? -le guiñó un ojo.

-Fuiste perfecto, como siempre.

-¿No te asusté? -frunció su boca y su mirada picara la divirtió.

-Nop.

Una palmada en su trasero fue la respuesta.

-Deseas la muerte Isabella -la volteó para ponerla boca abajo- deseas la muerte -Bella ahogó un risa en la almohada, el pecho duro sobre su espalda y el rozar de sus vellos en ella- yo sé cuál es tu plan -le susurró en el oído- quieres retarme para que yo llegue a mis límites, quieres -el aliento suave le hacía cosquillas- que yo sea el animal que siempre he sido, deseas que no me sienta avergonzado de nada, por eso me retas todo el día, quieres excitarme para que cuando estemos solos yo pueda ser lo que soy ¿no es así mi amor?

-Eso quiero, eso quiero niño, no deseo nada más, no quiero cambiarte, no quiero que seas lo que otros quieren, no quiero que cuando venga otro Aro y diga cosas horribles de ti sientas que no puedes mirarme a los ojos, que cuando alguien te hable de Lizzy pienses que todo tu mundo gira a su alrededor y que pienses que no tienes futuro, porque todo en ti es pasado Edward.

Aquel sonido de él para ella, la pequeña fractura en Edward Cullen, el suspiro de niño guardado en su pecho, el amor, tal amor que todo lo podía, que todo lo cambiaba y que hacia el infierno de su vida un camino que debía recorrer para llegar a ella a su cuerpo desnudo… amor, tal amor.

-¿Bella? -besó su espalda.

-¿Si?

-Cuando termines tu libro, el que escribes ahora nena, quiero que hagas algo por mí.

-Lo que quieras, lo que sea -recostó la cabeza en su almohada.

Un segundo de silencio, él frente a ella con una mirada indefinible y expectante.

-Escribe sobre mi nena, un libro sobre mí, no con mi nombre Edward Cullen, pero con mi vida, de alguna manera Isabella la posibilidad de que todos sepan que allí está todo hará que nadie más se atreva a tocarme- Bella lo miró aterrada ¿él haría eso? ¿Abriría sus mundos a todos? Les daría algo del secreto tan aterradoramente atesorado, le daría al país la extraña y poderosa obsesión de creer que aquel personaje de un libro oscuro era quizás nada más y nada menos que Edward Cullen- ¿lo harías?

¡Dios!

Una completa y estremecedora leyenda.

-Lo haré cielo -dos lágrimas corrieron por su rostro- lo haré ¿quieres que lo cuente todo?

-No, lo nuestro no, eso me pertenece, nos pertenece -con sus dedos definió las curvas de Bella- esto es mío, sólo para mí -se acercó a ella- sólo para mí.

.

.

.

Al final de los cuatro días Edward cargaba a su mujer a lo largo del lobby del edificio, estaba profunda y agotada. En el ascensor la observaba mientras que ella se removía.

-¿Estamos en casa ángel? -preguntó entre dormida.

Un beso en la frente.

-Siempre Swan, siempre.

.

.

.

-¿Qué tienes Isabella?- un Edward frente a ella, tomando un poco de café en la mañana, le preguntaba cuál era la causa de que ella sonriera todo el tiempo. Su sonrisa -la de él- que no llegaba hasta sus ojos, la interrogaba todo el tiempo.

-Nada ángel, sólo estoy feliz, eso es todo -contestó dulcemente- feliz porque estoy contigo -le guiñó un ojo divertida.

-Como debe ser nena, como debe ser -la tomó de su mano y besó sensualmente la palma de ésta.

Durante una semana Isabella había estado en una encrucijada, tenía el presentimiento. No. Estaba casi segura del embarazo, pero no podía apresurar las cosas, quizás los terribles acontecimientos de las semanas anteriores fueron los que alteraron su cuerpo. No deseaba abrir la boca diciéndole a Edward la noticia. No podía ni siquiera entrever la reacción de semejante noticia en su vida. Pero si, lo veía frente a ella lleno de esperanza, loco de alegría y endemoniadamente aterrado por la posibilidad de un hijo en su vida. Casi siente meses de matrimonio y una decisión tomada en plena luna de miel, no le hacían vislumbrar el cómo sería la reacción de su esposo frente a una paternidad, él lo deseaba, lo anhelaba, pero, a la vez, todas sus inseguridades y vulnerabilidad estarían a flor de piel. Steve le había dicho que esperase unos días, decirle que estaba embarazada y que después todo se derrumbara como un castillo de naipes, sería para ambos aterrador. En silencio se había hecho tres pruebas de embarazo y todas salían negativas, pero su cuerpo decía otra cosa, no tenía nauseas ni los malestares propios de una preñez. Es más, estaba mucho mejor, ni quiera el ejercicio que ella hacía cada mañana y sus incansable trabajo como escritora y esposa había decaído, estaba llena de energía, sin embargo lo presentía, pero tenía miedo que ese presentimiento naciera solo del deseo de quedar embarazada cada vez que hacían el amor ¡Dios! y como hacían el amor ¡como locos! todos los días, en la mañana, a veces en la tarde cuando él la sorprendía y en la noche, en todas partes y en cada superficie de la casa o en donde los sorprendiera el deseo. Dos días antes, en una cena de negocios, ambos habían desaparecido en medio de la cena, a la media hora un Edward hosco apareció con su esposa frente a los socios y todos creyeron que habían discutido, la verdad es que se habían desnudado en uno los apartados del restaurante y él había tenido que tapar su boca para que ella no gritara su nombre y todos escucharan. Edward Cullen odiaba que alguien pudiese vislumbrar la sexualidad demoníaca que los consumía por eso mostraba su cara más fría a los comensales; Isabella, misteriosa como su hombre, sólo bajó la cabeza y pensó en sus uñas sobre la espalda de Edward y como éste disfrutaba todo aquello. Escuchó de Rosalie como mientras deseaba quedar embarazada su cuerpo le jugó malas pasadas y ella corría y saltaba ante la posibilidad de un embarazo y como después lloraba por días al darse cuenta que era una falsa alarma.

_El bebé llegará cuando menos lo esperes Isabella, deja que te sorprenda ¡mírame! Estoy jodidamente sorprendida seis meses después._

Si, quizás ella y su deseo le estaba jugando una mala treta y no podía jugar con sus deseo, y sobre todo, con el corazón de Edward Cullen quien estaba allí con toda esa fe que ella le enseñó a tener. No, ella no podía decepcionarlo con una falsa alarma.

Se llevaba su mano a su vientre, esperaría unos días, quizás después de su cumpleaños veinticuatro si su cuerpo mantenía aquel presentimiento y su menstruación no llegaba, ella correría por todo Nueva York y se haría mil exámenes.

_Por favor, es hora, estamos preparados ambos _abrió los ojos y pensó que quizás él estaba más preparado que ella. Edward Cullen era un padre natural, la ausencia de buenos modelos había actuado en él de manera contraría, aprendió del error y del horror. Su esposo -y su alma- quizás estaba en mejores condiciones que ella para asumir ese acto fundamental que dividiría su vida en un antes y un después: ser padres.

Unos días, sólo unos días.

.

.

.

.

Un rumor se alzó por Nueva York, la editorial Vulturi estaba en silencio, la revista dio su última edición con el anuncio sentido e hipócrita de que el viejo cuervo se retiraba del mundo editorial y todos sabían en la ciudad que desde lo alto de la torre de cristal, la mano oscura de aquel hombre extraño que comandaba la ciudad había extendido sus garras hasta el viejo y que éste sólo hacia una despedida como un actor en retiro ante su última función. Todos en Nueva York lo sabían, pero nadie dijo nada.

Y Carlisle y Esme en su enorme mansión se encontraron solos, tratando de volver al punto donde tenían que enmendar cada uno de los espejos rotos de la imagen soñada de sus hijos menores y tratando de hacerse un poco de espacio en el nuevo poder de la familia, el poder ejercido de manera silenciosa, ese poder llamado Isabella Swan.

Bella volvió al papel y a las palabras, los sucesos en los últimos días le daban una perspectiva dolorosa sobre sus nuevos personajes, Dylan y Summer, en casi el penúltimo capítulo de una historia de amor desgarradora entre dos niños rotos y su trasegar entre padres muertos, adicciones y un niño pequeño producto de ambos, Bella entendió como los caminos de sus personajes estaban envueltos en la bruma de un mundo que los atacó tan sólo porque se habían enfrentado a un pasado que los lastimaba y como -ambos desnudos y solitarios- sólo contaban con la obsesión de sangre, piel y sexo que los hacía uno.

_Lo veo dormir, por un momento paso mis dedos por su frente, Dylan se estremece ante mi toque y me llama entre dormido, sabe que lo amo, sabe que soy parte de él, sin embargo una parte de sí mismo lo ata a aquellos acontecimientos que lo unen con aquella casa de terror y violencia donde vivió su niñez, ahora está a salvo, ahora es mío y de nuestro hijo, sin embargo cuando él cree que no lo miro, cuando nuestro hijo duerme tranquilo en su cuna, cuando todo está en silencio y los vientos de horror están lejos de nosotros, él- yo lo sé -vuelve allí, al lado de sus padres quienes lo torturan, quienes lo llaman y lo acosan de nuevo; me estremezco ante sus fantasmas, el mío ha muerto al fin, ya no está, mi padre y su suicidio ya no me atormenta, pero no es lo mismo con él, de alguna manera algo de Dylan vive con aquellos monstruos aterradores y algo en él los extraña. Lo escuchó caminar en las noches sabiendo que a veces permite conversaciones de muerte con ellos y cuando éstos en su crueldad aterradora vuelven diciéndole que la fuerza que tuvo para sobrevivir no será suficiente él corre hasta donde el niño y lo despierta o se mete desnudo entre las sabanas y me abraza con fuerza o me hace el amor como si mañana el mundo fuera explotar. Yo lo sostengo, lo acepto y entre gemidos y te amos desgarrados le hago saber que ellos nunca volverán y que el mañana siempre estará frente a nosotros…_

_Entonces… lo veo sonreír…_

¡Dios!

Estaba tan cansada…

Y el cumpleaños veinticuatro llegó y a las siete de la mañana un Edward dentro de ella le susurraba feliz cumpleaños.

-Veinticuatro años Swan -la mordía en su cuello.

-Prácticamente una anciana baby- lo decía mientras él se movía en su interior.

-¡Jamás!- puso sus manos sobre ella- eres una bebé -besó su boca de manera tierna.

-Dime -se movió un milímetro- mmm ¿cómo es la fiesta sorpresa que me tienes preparada?

Una risa hizo eco en su piel, había intentado que fuese una sorpresa, pero Isabella se dio cuenta al medio minuto, sin embargo se calló para que todos fuesen felices con la celebración.

-Será maravillosa, Peter te tiene todo preparado, casi lo golpeó cuando me insinuó unos bailarines.

-Oh ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan aburrido Cullen?

-¡Swan! ¿No basta conmigo? -gruñó sobre su pecho.

-Basta y sobra Edward, basta y sobra, ahora -enredó sus piernas en su cintura- la única celebración que quiero es la que me estás dando -se empezó a mover lento- felices jodidos veinticuatro años para mí.

La fiesta llegó, Isabella fingió sorpresa ante todos y dejó que cada uno la llenara de regalos, buenos deseos y un esposo que sin escatimar nada le dio pequeños momentos para atesorar toda la vida, además de un exagerado aderezo de diamantes que ella luciría el día de la fiesta de beneficencia en la corporación Cullen.

Esme le pasó el mando de ella y como la nueva matriarca del clan, Bella Cullen haría que nadie se olvidara de ésta.

Días…

Pasos silenciosos…

Esperar lo inesperado…

Ver a su familia reunida…

La burbuja hermética y celosa…

Sucesos que cambian todo…

Isabella viéndose en el espejo…

Lágrimas que corrían lentamente por su rostro…

Ella viendo desde la ventana el enorme rascacielos de la torre de cristal…

La torre de Sauron con el ojo avizor del que todo lo podía y que sin embargo rogaba por tiempo junto a ella para conversar y tomar un rico café.

Angie y Stella que la llamaban cuando él era insoportable y tirano…

Ternura sólo para ella…

Control y poder para los demás…

Y un algo inesperado y perfecto que se deslizaba entre los dos…

El enorme edificio estaba iluminado, el salón donde cada año se celebraba la fiesta de beneficencia estaba decorado con el tema que Isabella, Alice y Rosalie habían escogido: Años veinte y Ernest Cullen, en honor de aquel hombre oscuro al que nadie conoció y que desde la muerte protegía su legado.

Una banda de jazz en medio del salón, luces amarillas daban el aspecto atemporal y nostálgico de la época, grandes fotografías de aquella vieja ciudad, el viejo ferrocarril, la gran estación, el viejo Broadway y sus actores, todo ello enmarcado en cortinas blancas, pastel y madera.

Todo era romántico y perfecto.

Charlie quien fue arrastrado por su hija luchaba con la pajarilla que lo asfixiaba, mientras que Sue una mujer pueblerina veía como todo aquello que sólo se veía en viejas películas estaba frente a ella.

Alice y Jasper conversaban con los invitados y una mal humorada Rosalie luchaba con sus pies hinchados y con un marido que estaba a punto de dormirse por la música.

- La próxima vez que sea de una época que entienda, buen hip-hop y todo será perfecto rubia -lo decía mientras acariciaba el vientre de su esposa- este chico sabrá lo que es bueno.

Esme y Carlisle trataban de encajar en aquel espacio, parecían lejanos y el padre sólo observaba la enorme fotografía del abuelo que parecía observarlo desde allí.

Peter con la boca abierta veía todo aquello, Carlo de su brazo veía por lo bajo a la familia Cullen y al esposo de su amiga quien lo saludó con un rugido soterrado.

-¿Debo competir con él? Peter -aún no entendía la camarería de su novio con aquel arrogante que siempre parecía querer destrozarle la cara.

-Tienes -lo agarró del brazo- él es mi caballero armado.

La música se deslizaba por lo bajo, trompetas y pianos y una voz ronca cantaba _Moon River _todos bailaban y Edward tomó a su mujer del brazo y la llevó a la mitad de la pista.

-Estás hermosa Swan, ese vestido es condenadamente bello -se alejó un poco, una Isabella vestida con un vestido rojo con una gran abertura en sus piernas y con un escote en su espalda que llegaba peligrosamente hasta su cintura, zapatos dignos de la época que celebraban y el cabello en recogido en grandes hondas -todos te están mirando y no me gusta- pronunció cada palabra susurrándola, y lo último lo dijo en tono seco y celoso.

-Tú estás mejor -esmoking oscuro, cabello hacía atrás y era una estrella del viejo Hollywood. Brevemente deslizó su mirada hacia María Hamilton quien, desde antes, trataba de acercarse a su esposo. Si, celos, ambos, ella se paró en frente y con una mirada de hielo le dijo a la mujer:

_¡Piérdete zorra!_

María levantó su ceja, no podía competir. La insignificancia esa era lo único que Edward Cullen veía, la menudencia esa que, para su maltratado orgullo de mujer de estirpe bostoniana, más encima escribió un libraco estúpido que parecía gustarle a todos, tenía el juego ganado. En su arrogancia sin tregua, María se consoló diciendo que, al menos, ese hombre con aquel pasado oscuro no era digno de ella… si, ella se consolaba.

A las diez de la noche, la banda cesó la música, la nueva matriarca se paró frente al micrófono, Charlie veía arrobado a su niña, aún con todo aquello que la adornada, él sabía que su hija seguía siendo la misma, aquella que cada domingo lo invitaba a casa y le preparaba su plato favorito: Pescado agridulce y una rica cerveza.

-Como cada año -las luces la iluminaron, le sonrió a Angie quien la miraba divertida- celebramos esta fiesta de beneficencia para los niños de bajos recursos del país, la compañía desde su fundación, a principios de siglo, por Ernest Cullen -volteó hacia atrás- ha tratado de que las personas menos afortunadas cuenten con una buena educación, alimento y oportunidades de estudio, este año le rendimos un homenaje a su fundador -su voz era suave y tímida- alguien con la visión y la fuerza para levantar esta compañía -al final del salón, Carlisle la observaba- William y Carlisle Cullen mantuvieron esta obra en pie, ahora está en manos de Edward Cullen -él la miraba divertido con un cigarrillo en la boca- mi esposo -y la ninfa le sacó la lengua a las mujeres en el salón- está seguirá hacia delante -bajó la cabeza y sonrió- espero, como dice mi cuñada Alice, que no sean tímidos con su chequera y den por lo menos afortunados -sonrió etérea- un aplauso para los hombres Cullen, por su legado -sus ojillos brillaron felices- y por las nuevas generaciones que vendrán.

-¡Sí! -Emmett se levantó de su asiento e hizo un chiflido que resonó por todo el salón y empezó a aplaudir con fuerza- nadie sale de aquí sin dejar sus millones -y todos soltaron una carcajada furiosa.

-En un minuto la subasta por el baile será abierta, toda soltera en este salón es bienvenida -Bella tuvo que ahogar la risa, pues Peter Sullivan estaba que se iba sobre el escenario a venderse al mejor postor- que la música continué.

Isabella bajó del escenario lentamente siendo observada por todos, en ella estaba la nueva sangre de la familia y de toda aquella empresa, alguien con la fuerza silente capaz de darle un aire de pureza a toda aquella armazón de hierro que contenía un pasado de soledad y tragedia.

En silencio Bella se apartó de la fiesta le susurró algo a Peter y salió del salón, mientras que Edward lidiaba con varios inversionistas y trataba de entablar una conversación con Jacob Black, que estaba solo, pues Janet esa noche tenía un concierto con la sinfónica, él la acompañaría una hora después.

Recorrió los pasillos hacia el elevador, los ecos de los miles de personas que trabajaron allí se podían escuchar, durante años Bella fue testigo de aquel enorme enjambre de pequeños soldados que hacían que todo aquello funcionara. Subió en el elevador hacia la enorme azotea, antes había tomado el abrigo pues era finales de septiembre y los grandes vientos del invierno se anunciaban.

Veintidós pisos.

¡Qué enorme era!

Llegó hasta lo más alto, prendió las enormes luces y el impresionante helicóptero de la compañía era lo único que allí estaba.

_Nunca he montado en el…_

Se paró en las orillas de la azotea protegida por enormes barandales de hierro y observó a Nueva York en la noche, los sonidos de la ciudad parecían no escucharse desde lo alto, la ciudad y sus luces, aquella que había soportado todo y que parecía siempre sobrevivir a todo, después de cinco años en ella Isabella la conocía de punta a punta, entendía sus ritmos y se compenetraba con lo ecléctico en ella. La amaba con todo y sus defectos y la amaba con todas sus virtudes, en ella era feliz y en ella vivía quienes la hacían feliz.

Una electricidad recorrió su espalda, no necesitaba saber quien estaba allí, sonrió con picardía.

-¿Celebrando tu libertad Bella Cullen? -el abrazo la envolvió- Peter me dijo que estaba aquí y pensé siempre tiene que irse hacia allá ¿te gusta estar sola?

-No ya no, sólo quería estar aquí y ver la ciudad.

Ambos fijaron su vista y se quedaron en silencio, un observador vería una imagen de dos personas que no necesitaban decir quiénes eran para entender que allí existía algo más grande que la vida misma.

-A todos les ha gustado la fiesta nena, estoy orgulloso de mí -la volteó hacia él y se topó con la mirada profunda de su esposa- soy el jodido dueño de la mujer más inteligente y hermosa de esta ciudad, me merezco un jodido beso -iba hacia su boca, pero ella se apartó de él- ¿A dónde diablos vas? -la siguió.

-¿Cuándo me llevaras en tú helicóptero señor todo poderoso?

Un Edward pateó el asfalto, meter sus manos en los bolsillos y mirar a su mujer con rostro de niño.

-No tengo ni la menor idea de manejar esa puta cosa -Isabella abrió los ojos de manera incrédula- ¡diablos! ¿Para qué? Si tengo dos pilotos a mi disposición.

Ella soltó la carcajada.

-Edward Cullen no sabe manejar un helicóptero ¡se va a caer el mundo! Yo que me soñaba con un sexy hombre que me llevara a cualquier parte de esta ciudad ¿son guapos tus pilotos? -ahogó la risa, pues lo vio caminar como tigre tras ella.

-¡No es gracioso Bella! -la amenazó- se manejar un avión, lo sabes ¿quieres que aprenda a manejar esa pinche cosa? ¡Lo hago! -el motor interno estaba en marcha.

-No es necesario ángel -fue hasta él y lo abrazó- ¡Dios Cullen! Tantos años contigo y nunca tendrás sentido del humor -besó su pecho- ¿Cómo haré para que sonrías más?

Levantó su mirada hacia él, un hombre desde lo alto, un enorme árbol antiguo, un personaje de un libro.

-Tú me haces sonreír siempre Isabella Swan, cada día, todo lo que me das me hace sonreír.

Durante dos días Isabella aguardaba, lloraba cuando él salía de casa, trataba de buscar el momento perfecto, tener la fuerza para responder a lo que sabía se le vendría encima, ser capaz de atajar un algo que ella sabía lo cambiaría para siempre, aquello que lo pondría al borde de todo. Finalmente ese algo explotó en ella y el llanto sin medida se desbordó por su rostro.

-¿Qué? -su rostro se descompuso- ¿qué tienes? ¡Lo sabía! Lo sabia -se agachó hacia ella, las lágrimas humedecieron su rostro- ¿Qué? ¡Dios mío Bella!

Isabella enterró su cabeza en su pecho, se colgó del abrigo, mientras que Edward desesperado intentaba saber que ocurría- ¡no me hagas esto nena! ¿Qué tienes? Voy a llamar a tu padre Isabella.

-¡No!

-¿Qué tienes? Me estoy desgarrando aquí.

De las lágrimas surgió una sonrisa, ahogó un pequeño hipo que se confundió con un largo suspiro.

-Estoy embarazada Edward, esta mañana me lo confirmó Steve, estoy embarazada.

Y

Nueva York y su incesante movimiento se detuvo, el mundo desapareció y Edward Cullen sintió como todo a su alrededor era luz y vértigo.

.

.

.

**¡Caray!**

**La ciudad tiembla.**

**Ámenme o déjenme….**

**Hoy debo decir y volver a los agradecimientos que para Sachita Simon no son suficientes a estas alturas de esta historia que va llegando a su final. Cada acompañamiento hecho en los capítulos es recibido con alegría, cada comentario es leído ávidamente por Sacha, todas conmueven este corazón solitario y no muy joven, pero no menos libre, y no menos salvaje y anárquico, son y serán el combustible para que esto se dé, se haga posible y a portas de que estos personajes vayan diciendo adiós, Sacha Simon no se cansará en decirles a todas un millón de gracias, 75 capítulos no hubiesen sido posibles sin ustedes y esto es de cada una.**


	76. Tormenta

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer.**_

_**¡Hola chicas!**_

_**Después de muchos días aquí de nuevo con este capítulo.**_

_**A todas las chicas que amablemente dejaron sus comentarios, mil y mil gracias, a las lectoras fantasmas un agradecimiento enorme por todo.**_

_**A mi beta Bathory creacionista, amante de Huidobro, un millón de gracias chica, eres fuego.**_

_**Música.**_

_**Tormenta: Vivaldi.**_

_**Woman in love: Barbra Streisand**_

**EL LÍMITE DEL CAOS**

**Capítulo 76**

**TORMENTAS**

La vida puede contenerse en un segundo.

Toda la existencia se da en aquel momento donde todo es luz, belleza y abismo.

El universo, dicen, que nació en aquel segundo absoluto donde todo se dio, todo el tiempo y el espacio fue creado, donde los destinos de cada ser en el universo ya venían marcados, donde en aquella enorme, portentosa y suprema fuerza hizo su aparición. Vida, muerte, alegría y dolor de las cosas, de los astros, de los hombres y de todo aquello que vive en aquel universo que está contenido en aquel microsegundo ¿y el antes? ¿Quién sabe? ¿Quién lo conoce? Quizás Dios, ese ser incompresible y misterioso sea el gran titiritero que maneja la chispa absoluta que dio inicio al todo, quizás el deseo a posteriori que obligó a ese universo a nacer, todo debía existir, todo debía darse, nadie puede detenerlo, nadie puede interponerse en la voluntad de la vida que desea ser, que desea venir, que quiere decir yo existo, sea cual sea su esencia, desde lo pequeño hasta lo inmenso, desde lo mínimo que dura un exiguo de segundo, hasta aquello que está destinado a perdurar eones de tiempo, todo, el universo, la vida, el amor puede estar allí en aquel segundo todo es real, preciso y perfecto.

- Estoy embarazada Edward -esa era la frase que se escuchaba desde lejos- Vamos a tener un bebé, ángel.

Oh si universo, tiempo, belleza, amor, todo eso en ese momento y sobre todo un absoluto terror a ser feliz de manera absoluta.

Un Edward Cullen caminando entre las oscuridades del mundo, un hombre entre tormentas siempre, ahora, en ese momento escuchando palabras de esperanza y futuro veía frente a él centellas de luz, soles que explotaban y un dolor en su corazón que lo hacía estremecer. Retrocedió con pasos rápidos y fuertes, los vientos helados del invierno parecían llegar todos hasta él, su cabello cobrizo volvió a su punto de rebeldía y su rostro hermoso y burlón se tornó en algo que Bella supo leer muy bien: vulnerabilidad, ternura y la extraña y explosiva mezcla de miedo, agonía y pasión.

Estaba frente a él, frente a aquel hombre de treinta años de edad que toda su vida había luchado por sobrevivir en un mundo de odios y fantasmas que lo hicieron duro, salvaje y demoníacamente apasionado. Isabella sintió como la energía de éste fluía hacía ella, como temblaba y como él veía a su alrededor esperando que un trueno, un ¡despiértate ya! un ¡esto es un sueño! viniera para que así, con garras de rabia y de destino siniestro, lo pusiera de nuevo en aquel mundo de espectros y sin esperanza.

Isabella fue hasta él, trató de tocarlo, pero él se resistió.

Pero, ella dejaría de ser Isabella Swan si no estuviese tras él, si no insistiera, si no actuara así: conteniendo su violencia, aplacando sus rabias, calmando su bestial rugir o simplemente haciendo que él sintiera que el mundo era justo.

- Shiiii, baby- de manera rápida puso sus manos sobre la cara

…- tranquilo- su voz fue un murmullo

…- tranquilo- sonrió conmovida

…- todo está bien- apretó con fuerza, aunque debía ponerse de puntitas para alcanzarlo, ella lo sostenía

…- todo está bien cielo- lo sintió caliente y convulsivo, con sus ojos cerrados y su respiración agitada

…- estamos bien -Isabella lo mantenía firme, tan cerca que hasta podía escuchar el retumbar de su corazón

…- estamos muy bien Edward, es lo que hemos soñado, lo que quisiste cariño, lo que ambos deseábamos, abre los ojos para mi y verás que estoy aquí contigo y que nada va a pasar.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo enorme de aquel hombre de hierro, su mandíbula estaba como siempre en tensión y su boca era recta, sus brazos caían y sus puños cerrados de forma contundente.

-No -tragó duramente, exhalaba como si el oxígeno le faltase, hablar para que su voz fuese un gemido que mostrase cuan frágil en ese momento era.

Isabella acarició su rostro, abajo, en el gran salón de esta mole de cemento y hierro, existían miles de personas que creían que aquel ser humano vestido de negro -que siempre veían con recelo y terror- era esa cosa llamada "La Máquina". Un hombre que estaba exento de piedad o ternura, sin una pizca de humanidad y que con su presencia siniestra estaba hecho para la furia, pero en ese momento, en aquel momento donde toda la esperanza de una nueva vida mediando entre los dos, Bella sólo veía a un hombre conmovedor y hermoso.

- Vamos -lo llamó

…- abre los ojos Edward, para mí, lentamente -se acercó y respiró sobre su cara para que su calor lo tranquilizara

…- lento mi amor -él lo hizo, pero miraba hacia el piso

…- eso es -tomó sus manos de puños de hierro y puso sus manos sobre su vientre, el toque hacia ella era eléctrico

…- tócame -apretó su pequeña mano sobre la de él

…- así -la presionó sobre su vientre

…- eso es -poco a poco los ojos verdes oscuros se enfrentaron a su rostro, estos estaban asombrados e inquietos

…- hola ángel -le sonrió llena de luz

…- mírame, no me he ido, estamos aquí -se acercó a su boca

…- ni él ni yo nos hemos ido, somos reales.

-¿Lo son Swan?- su voz fue ronca y contrita.

-Oh si, como siempre lo he sido cariño.

-¡Dios!- si él decía Dios, aquel que nunca se presentó frente a él, aquel por el que en algún momento fue llamado y quien no escuchó estaba ahí, presente, finalmente para él.

Un abrazo fuerte fue la respuesta de Isabella, sus brazos rodearon a aquella mole enorme que en ese momento a casi media noche en plena azotea de la enorme torre de cristal estaba palpando el increíble hecho de que después de todo, si había un poco de justicia para él.

- Quería decírtelo desde esta mañana ángel, quería que todo fuese perfecto Edward, decírtelo aquí donde te conocí, donde te encontré.

Las manos de piano tomaron sus hombros y la apartaron de él, Isabella alzó su rostro y se topó con la mirada penetrante y una mínima sonrisa. La mujer frente a él brillaba y relucía. De una niña pequeña e invisible venida desde un lugar oscuro y perdido en el mapa a la mujer que había cambiado su mundo, la mujer que él esperó y que desde su voz murmullo, sus silencios graves, sus mente inteligente y llena de palabra, su poder y la fuerza de su temperamento era la única capaz de salvarlo y de regalarle fe y sueños. Todo en él temblaba, Isabella sintió como Edward la recorría de punta a punta: cabello oscuro y ojos marrones, piel de porcelana y cuerpo fuerte, arrullos mansos y pasión por todo. Isabella Swan guardaba los misterios de su vida, en ella estaba todo, el poder que hizo que alguien como él, pudiese sobrevivir, persistir y volver a ser.

Se arrodilló ante ella.

-¡Edward!

La tomó de su cintura y arrimó su cuerpo a él, posó la cabeza en su vientre y luego lo besó de forma religiosa y febril.

-Eres un milagro Swan -respiró caliente sobre una Isabella que se había desabotonado el costoso abrigo tan sólo para que él pudiese sentir el calor de su piel

…- eres mi milagro nena, yo…yo he sido un miserable toda la vida -ella iba a interrumpir, pero un leve apriete sobre sus caderas le hizo saber que no debía hablar

…- siempre, alguien a quien le dijeron que no merecía nada en la vida, ahora, tengo todo y más, lo que no creí posible, cada día me levanto y te veo frente a mi y me pregunto ¿Qué hice bien? ¿En que punto de vida pude tener esto? ¿Cuándo un sueño tan demente se convirtió en algo real? Cada maldito día de mi vida, cada segundo de rabia, furia y odio hicieron posible que tú estuvieras aquí, es un misterio Isabella Swan- rodeo con sus brazos el frágil cuerpo lleno de vida de su mujer

…- han sido años contigo, años y aún en nuestros momentos más oscuros mi amor han sido perfectos para mi, cuando no estabas conmigo, cuando te ibas, días terribles en que parecían una ilusión, hasta esos eran buenos Swan, porque yo sabía que te había tocado, que había sido tuyo, que un ángel había pasado por mi vida y que aunque nunca volvieras Bella… existías y ¿ahora? Estas aquí y me das esto y estoy tan jodidamente feliz que es como si todo aquello que fue mi pasado hubiera valido la pena, tan sólo por este momento.

-Todo valió la pena, todo -tomó su cabello y enterró sus dedos dentro de éste- yo siento lo mismo, he estado como una loca en estos días, con la certeza de que estaba embarazada, desde hace unas dos semanas yo -algo rugió y Edward se paró frente a ella con las cejas fruncidas.

_Oh ¡Dios!_

- ¿Y no me lo dijiste? -habló con lentitud.

-No quería asustarte baby, darte esperanzas.

- ¡No! yo estoy aquí contigo, soy tu esposo, debías haberme dicho, estar allí, esperando junto a ti.

-No quería que te volvieras loco baby -ella soltó la carcajada y retrocedió, alejándose de él.

-¡Noticia Swan! yo ya estoy loco, siempre nena -con la rapidez de un felino la tomó entre sus brazos, el abrazo no fue telúrico como los de siempre, fue como si entre sus brazos sostuviera una leve pompa de jabón, mas el beso que vino después fue lo contrario, no dejaría de ser Edward Cullen si los besos que daba no estuvieran precedidos por su fuego venido desde las estrellas, y por la pasión que lo consumía desde el primer momento en que él soñó con ella. Posó sus labios y presionó con fuerza - abre la boca nena -Bella obedeció acompañada de un gemido, sintió como él penetraba suavemente y tocaba la punta de su lengua de forma juguetona y erótica, ella le respondió de forma ruda, Edward hizo un intento de sonreír, pero la caricia dentro de su boca y sobre su paladar inundó sus sentidos, deslizó sus manos dentro del abrigo y apretó las caderas de su mujer, mientras ambos respeiraban dentro del otro, el sabor de ambos se confundía, las lenguas danzabas de forma frenética, los sonidos de ambos jadeando y saboreándose, celebrando la unión mágica que allí había, la vida que ambos habían formado, la burbuja inexpugnable que desde hacía años, en el primer beso dado en un hotel en Las Vegas había construido. El beso duró minutos, los vientos helados, que siempre resoplaban en Nueva York, parecía no tocarlos, y en la azotea, una bola de fuego se concentraba en el cuerpo de ellos dos. Finalmente Isabella repleta y poseída, tomó los brazos de Edward y se sostuvo para no caer.

-Voy a llegar a anciana Edward y besarte será siempre maravilloso -abrió los ojos y se topó con la mirada profunda que se centraba en su vientre, tomó su mano

…- tócame -por un momento él se negó

…- no tengas miedo -la mano llegó hasta allí y el calor la inundó

…- lo logramos cielo ¿no es lo más hermoso del mundo?

Un silencio y luego una confirmación.

-Es lo más perfecto del mundo Isabella Cullen, lo más perfecto y lo hicimos ambos.

-Tú y yo -se puso de puntillas y se acercó a su rostro

…- te pertenece baby, es todo tuyo y ya te ama señor.

El pequeño gemido de la piedra dura, se dio en él, aquel que sólo era para ella.

-Va a amarme Swan.

-Locamente Edward, él tiene suerte, mucha suerte, te escogió a ti para que lo traigas al mundo.

Resopló con fuerza.

-Sabes que decir mi amor- la cargó

…- sabes que decir para dejar de despreciarme -besó su frente

…- tu me escogiste a mi -su sonrisa ladeada surgió

…- maldito bastardo suertudo -los brazos de Bella rodearon su cuello y respiró ahuecada en el

…- vas a sentirte orgullosa de mí, te lo prometo.

-Ya lo estoy y te amo por ser como eres, por ser tan fuerte y por sobrevivir para que llegaras hasta mi- el hielo de la noche llegó sin piedad, ambos respiraron y el vaho del frío salió por sus bocas

…- doy gracias porque él nacerá en verano baby, quiero que vea el sol.

-¡Ja! -la sostuvo- y si no sale ese día, lo obligo.

-¡Que arrogante!

-Oh si nena, este bebé sólo verá luz en su vida -y su rostro de tornó profundo y grave

…- porque está destinado a ser la luz de la mía, él y su madre.

-Así es, la luz para ambos.

Bajaron lentamente por el enorme ascensor, parando entre piso y piso para besarse y para que Edward tocara el vientre de su mujer, antes de llegar al piso donde la enorme fiesta estaba en su apogeo, él paró el elevador.

-Bella -un gesto caprichoso se dibujó en su rostro, cuando Edward hacía eso, era porque iba a pedir algo sólo para él. Isabella conocía cada mínimo gesto y de manera seria escuchaba su capricho de niño terrible, lo vio meter sus manos en su abrigo

…- podríamos esperar una semana para decirle a todos, por favor- miró el piso

…- quiero disfrutarlo Bella, no quiero- respiró

…- no quiero a nadie a mi alrededor, sólo quiero estar contigo, solos, Alice se volverá loca- parpadeó y recordó a Esmerald, quien en los últimos días y llena de pena no se acercaba a él, haciéndole saber que hasta que él no diese permiso ella no se acercaría, ni ella ni su padre

…- Esme… Esme…

- Lo sé.

- Carlisle, Charlie, mi familia, Peter- su mejor amigo, el de ambos estaría como gallina clueca, ya los había amenazado

…- no los quiero cerca aún- si, porque ese era Edward Cullen, egoísta en su felicidad, protector de su burbuja, amante de la soledad al lado de su esposa

…- esto es mío, sólo para mi Isabella.

Bella asistió con ternura, además, no podía negar que ella deseaba lo mismo, amaba a todos, en su corazón Esmerald y Carlisle no eran odiados, y de alguna manera y como parte de su naturaleza compasiva sabía que ambos merecían algo de aquel bebé que venía; que Charlie, su adorado e idolatrado papá sagrado estaría a punto de la locura y que Alice y Emmett estarían felices y que Peter ¡Dios! Peter era él: perfecto y dulce, pero al igual que Edward, ella amaba sobre todo su mínima y poderosa célula conformada por ambos. Una mínima y pequeña tonada de una caja de música que sostenía a un cisne de diamante vino a ella, siempre que la escuchaba venía a ella la sensación de intimidad que se deslizaba entre ambos, era la banda sonora de su vida tranquila y pura al lado de su esposo, noches, oscuridad, silencios en que sólo la respiración de ambos y las palabras salían de sus bocas en conversaciones intimas y únicas, de ambos. Cuando solos en el apartamento y la cabaña dejaban todo atrás y eran Edward e Isabella, Tony y Marie, eran los momentos perfectos que ella amaba, ahora con la alegría que se deslizaba entre ambos, sería mejor, compartiendo su mundo, piel a piel, boca a boca, palabra a palabra, silencio a silencio. Si, ella también lo deseaba.

- Yo también lo deseo cariño, no le diremos a nadie, si no dentro de una semana.

La música estaba en su apogeo, Bella buscó a su padre quien bailaba con Sue, Peter medio ebrio al lado de Jasper y Emmett manoteaba hablando hasta por los codos, seguramente contaba chistes a su muy particular estilo, porque el enorme Emmett se sostenía muerto de la risa, mientras tocaba el hombro de Rosalie quien intentaba no reír frente al amigo adorado de la familia, Alice bailaba con Carlo y los padres sentados en una mesa solitarios veían a sus hijos a lo lejos en una mezcla de lejanía y soledad.

- ¿Dónde estaban ustedes dos? Par de tórtolos -Emmett se acercó a su hermano y golpeó su hombro- siempre andan desapareciendo de todos.

Ambos se miraron de manera cómplice, un guiño burlón por parte de Edward y la mente perversa de Peter Sullivan ayudado por una botella de champagne empezó a elucubrar.

- ¡Ahgg! ¿Por qué tienen que hacer eso? No saben que aquí en esta fiesta -y recorrió a todos con una copa de champagne en su mano- sólo hay gente que se imagina como es -y sus ojos brillaron- eso de ser la señora Cullen -centró su mirada en su amiga- no hagan infelices a los demás, diciéndoles lo mala que es su vida sexual.

- ¡Cállate diva! -Rosalie chilló ofendida- Emmett y yo somos jodidamente felices en ese campo, muchas gracias, también soy señora Cullen.

- ¡Si señor! -el enorme hermano menor, tomó la melena rubia de su mujer y estampó un sonoro beso- si hubiese sabido que esas hormonas tuyas se pondrían así de picaras rubia, el milagro de dejarte embarazada hubiese sido antes.

Edward e Isabella sonrieron, hormonas locas y deseo enloquecedor ¿cómo sobrevivirían?

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos ya nena? -se acercó por detrás- debes descansar, dime que si -la energía que siempre emanaba de él estaba potenciada al millón.

-¡No!- Alice quien lucía orgullosa su cabello negro peinado "años 20" se paró frente a su hermano- siempre la encierras -pateó caprichosamente- déjala que este aquí un momento, mañana ella volverá a tu cueva, a sus libros, y no la veremos más.

-Yo no me quejo Alice -enredó sus dedos entre los de Edward, quien intentaba no mostrar que su interior ardía y que estaba desesperadamente ansioso de irse a casa y permitir que aquella sensación agobiante de sentirse pleno lo tomara por completo.

-Yo no lo haría -Peter ratifico, miró a Carlo quien intentaba fingir algo de comodidad en aquel lugar- me gustaría bailar toda la noche -de manera maliciosa y retadora fijó sus ojos oscuros en su mejor amigo- me debes un baile príncipe -movió sus cejas de forma graciosa, pero cuando vio que Edward dio dos pasos hacia él y que hacía un gesto cínico y burlón invitándolo a bailar, Peter gritó y se alejó escondiéndose tras Carlo- ¡loco! -el chico aplaudió interiormente, frente a toda la _socialité _de la ciudad, él hubiese sido capaz de decirle lo comprometido que estaba con su amistad.

-Te lo pierdes Sullivan, soy el jodido rey del baile.

Carlo se quedó allí, viendo la extraña y simbiótica relación entre su novio y el animal malvado esposo de su amiga ¿Quién lo diría? Peter era alguien de admirar, había logrado que el ser menos amable del mundo fuese su amigo y que a su lado éste bromeara y que no pareciera siempre querer despellejar a todos, Bella y Peter, logrando que Edward Cullen intentase ser alguien con quien se podía conversar.

-¿Bailas conmigo Charlie Swan? -la hija se paró frente al padre quien tímidamente tomaba una cerveza de una exótica marca y veía a todos esos seres dueños del mundo que lo saludaban sabiendo que él era el padre de la esposa del presidente de Cullen Co, no estaba intimidado, estaba orgulloso y sólo repasaba sus años como hombre sencillo y tranquilo en su casa en Forks, no se sentía menos, pues él en su mundo y en su vida estoica y parca había sido capaz de tener dignidad y dársela a sus hijos, Bella y David.

-Claro que si Campanas, sólo hemos bailado el día de tu boda.

-Y eso no es bueno -alargó su mano hacia su padre quien se paró de la mesa y llevó a su chica a la pista- mamá decía que se había enamorado de ti porque bailabas muy bien.

-Renée sabía lo que era bueno Bella -contestó- amaba mi swing.

Ambos sonrieron y convocaron a la madre mitológica y fantástica.

El padre besó la cabeza oscura de su hija, ambos seguían siendo los mismos, al olfato de Isabella vino la esencia propia de Charlie, no loción costosa, pero si algo especial, único, el olor de su papá. Algo bonito se removió en su interior y fue hasta donde Edward quien no despegaba sus ojos de ella, algún día él bailaría con su hija, con una de ellas, porque Isabella sabía que el hijo que esperaba no sería el primero y que aquella niña adoraría bailar con su padre -árbol enorme y majestuoso- en la punta de sus pies.

- No tenías porque venir Charlie.

Se escuchaba una suave melodía, entonada desde una hermosa trompeta.

-Claro que si hija, quiero estar en tu mundo, participar de lo que eres, dejar de ser tan prejuicioso y hacerle saber a todos que este padre está orgulloso de su niña.

-Yo estoy orgullosa de ti Charlie ¿te lo he dicho?

-Me lo has dicho Bella -ambos, iguales en su mirar se conectaron en aquel espacio donde eran tan semejantes: en decirlo todo en el silencio.

- No te lo he dicho lo suficiente.

- No tienes que decirlo Isabella, eres igual a mi, somos gentes de pocas palabras ¿has sentido que no te he dicho lo suficiente que tu eres la luz de mis ojos?

Isabella sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza, siempre se lo dijo, en cada momento, y nunca en voz alta.

Alice saltó sobre el escenario, estaba vestida como una preciosa actriz de los años veintes, maquillada de forma dramática parecía venir de aquella época, había visto las fotos de su bisabuela, la musa de las cartas demoledoras de Ernest Cullen y decidió que la mujer muerta hace casi ochenta años era una mujer digna de conocer y de rendirle tributo.

-Para cierre de esta fiesta, una de las mejores de los últimos años, gracias a mis cuñadas Isabella y Rosalie -ella aplaudió- vamos a hacer la subasta por el baile de las mujeres solteras de esta fiesta -sacó una pequeña libreta- Margaret Hopkins, Janice Roberts, Eve Johnson -y así sucesivamente hasta que más de diez mujeres estaban sobre el escenario para ser subastadas en el baile de caridad.

Los hombres empezaron a pujar, padres, hermano, novios o simplemente aquellos que deseaban colaborar por la beneficencia, desde diez mil dólares, por unas cincuenta mil, hasta cien mil y más.

-El año pasado -Alice desde el micrófono- hubo un record en esta fiesta, trescientos mil dólares- la hermana pequeña buscó a su cuñada quien estaba sentada al lado de su mejor amigo; Isabella recordó aquel día terrible, miró a su esposo quien caminaba hacia ella, a unos pasos, entre la gente, se conectaron y el recuerdo de la anterior fiesta llegó a ellos. Edward paró por unos segundos, la rabia, los celos, la impotencia de saber que Isabella Swan se negaba a su control lo hizo cometer la peor de las felonías. Él bajó la cabeza, esa noche la había humillado de mil formas terribles, no le importó que para ella ese era su baile, su ilusión. Él quería control total y no desafíos a su autoridad, por eso en aquella oficina, la había tumbado contra un escritorio y simplemente la poseyó, siendo aquel el primer paso para que Isabella tomara la decisión de irse. Cerró los ojos, recordó como ella, gata furiosa, se desnudó frente a él se vengó haciéndole saber cuan solitaria fue la sensación de ser poseída por rabia y venganza.

Bella vio el cambio imperceptible en su rostro, ella se paró de la mesa, el pasado ya estaba atrás, ahora todo era futuro. Se encaminó hacia él, lo vio dar un giro hacia su hermana y decir en voz alta.

- Quinientos mil dólares por bailar con mi esposa.

Todo se silencio, Isabella se quedó a mitad de camino, sabía que esa era su manera de resarcir aquel error del pasado.

_No es necesario Edward _se lo dijo con la mirada, pero él de manera terca e irguiéndose en la totalidad de su estatura volvió a decirlo.

- Quinientos mil dólares por mi Isabella Swan.

- Edward -Alice burlona y picara contestó- no es necesario, es sólo para mujeres solteras.

-¡No importa! -a su lado la esposa sonrojada lo tomó del brazo- no deseo bailar con nadie más -rodeó con su brazo a la chica menuda que estaba siendo observada por todos.

Si, por todos aquellos que de alguna manera se atrevieron a pensar que una simple secretaria, sin toda la alcurnia, clase, y dinero no merecía estar al lado de quienes creían la realeza de la ciudad. El cliché jefe-secretaria era tan vulgar y tan común, que nadie durante meses creyó que allí existía algo real y profundo, pero cuando ésta dio a conocer el libro, cuando se rumoró que era ella la verdadera fuerza tras aquel hombre hosco y que quizás ella había sido la verdadera causa -rumor que el mismo Aro entre babazas de rabia y desprecio dio a entender- para que la enorme editorial se retirara del mercado, nadie, absolutamente nadie -quizás, solamente María Hamilton- negó que entre Edward y su esposa Isabella había algo que estaba más allá del prejuicio.

Alice sonrió de forma dulce, si estaba conociéndolo de nuevo y estaba sorprendida, todos allí lo estaban.

-¿No es terrible señoras y señores? -alargó su mano- mi hermano, el dragón, se hace presente -todo era silencio- pero si él quiere, que así sea, todo sea por los niños.

Al final una Alice feliz ante el resultado se bajó de la tarima y acercándose a su cuñada, guiñándole el ojo, sólo dijo:

- Es toda tuya hermano ¿no podías quedarte sin el deseo de ser el centro del universo?

La música comenzó y las parejas comenzaron a bailar.

- No tenías porque hacerlo ángel -agarrada a su abrigo y con su cabeza en su pecho se deslizaba lentamente por la pista.

- Estoy retribuyendo Swan, eso es todo, retribuyo nena, cada cosa, cada palabra, cada momento -bajó su mirada- ¿No soy tu amo?

La pregunta fue repetida en el tiempo, como aquella noche, pero no fue hecha desde la rabia y los celos, desde el control y la furia.

- No -el rostro de Edward se ensombreció ante la respuesta _¡Dios ángel! _-eres todo para mi, todo.

De nuevo la sonrisa volvió a él, iluminando su semblante.

- Buena chica Swan, buena chica.

.

.

- ¡No es necesario Cullen! -gritó cuando la fuerza telúrica la levantó del piso para llevarla sin caminar hasta el apartamento -no soy de cristal.

Mas él no contestó y Bella solamente se abrazó a su cuello, siendo trasladada de manera lenta a lo largo del pasillo hacia el apartamento. Dentro de el todo era oscuro, la orden de luces arriba iluminó el enorme lugar, por un momento Edward analizó el espacio, con su esposa en brazos supo que aquel ya no era el lugar para ambos. El maullido de Darcy les dio la bienvenida, Rufus aulló levemente para seguir su rutina de dormir y ambos se miraron en conexión profunda, todo era perfecto en su burbuja hasta sus mascotas.

- ¿Me bajas por favor baby?

- No.

- ¿Vas a comportarte como un loco de ahora en adelante?- fingió enojo.

- No esperes menos de mi Isabella Swan -Bella repartió besos pequeños por su rostro.

- En unos meses no podrás hacerlo Cullen, bájame cielo, por favor -fue puesta en el sillón de forma delicada -fue una hermosa noche Edward, una de las mejores.

La contestación fue silencio, en unos segundos y como tigre silencioso Edward había desaparecido de su lado, lo vio venir hacia ella con una botella de vino en su mano y una copa, sólo para él.

-Mírame Isabella -se sirvió la copa a rebosar

…- siempre he estado a punto del alcoholismo, siempre, he bebido desde que tenía catorce años- no nombraría a su madre allí, ella quien le dio su primer vaso de vodka

…- siempre por razones equivocadas, por cualquier tontería, como excusa para ahogarlo todo, hoy – respiró frente a ella

…- hoy voy a beber mi última copa de licor, nunca más lo volveré a hacer, te lo prometo nena, esta será mi última, pero la haré para celebrar- se sentó en la enorme mesa de centro

…- celebró todo esta noche- se llevó la copa a su nariz, percibiendo el bouquet del costoso vino. Como siempre Bella observaba aquellos ritos de hombre de mundo que ella amaba, algo hipnótico y sensual. La copa daba vueltas frente a ella, y el licor dejaba rastros oscuros en el vidrio, por unos segundos aquel movimiento de la copa era la manera para que él hiciera su enorme rito de paso. Se llevó la copa a la boca y bebió lentamente de ella

…- por ti nena, por mí y por el hijo que viene, mi última copa de vino, la última y la mejor.

- ¡Salud! -ella afirmó con alegría- ¿es decir Cullen que ya no serás el animal peligroso de siempre?

Una mirada oscura de su parte, Isabella ahogó la carcajada, sabía de ante mano la respuesta.

-No sueñes linda -un gesto oscuro- el único milagro aquí eres tú -le guiñó un ojo y a los segundos la tomaba hacia la habitación -ahora tengo más que proteger, soy una jodida máquina de miedo.

La desnudó con lentitud, sensualmente y besando cada parte de su piel, mas ambos sabían que aquella noche no habría amor físico, sólo una celebración por lo que ambos había creado.

-Creo que ella tendrá mi cabello y tus ojos Bella -lo decía mientras posaba su cabeza en su vientre.

-¿Ella? No lo sabemos aún.

-Yo lo sé, me lo dijo -y la niña que había soñado durante meses en pequeños interludios de sueño se le presentó en su totalidad.

Isabella parpadeó llena de inquietud, al igual que con ella, Edward había soñado con la hija de ambos, no podía dudarlo, sería una niña, en el mundo apasionado y de obsesiones de su esposo, el deseo lo era todo, el deseo por sobrevivir, por mantenerse, por levantar su cabeza en el mar cuando todo le decía que debía hundirse era lo que la había llamado, no había duda de eso, ahora, era lo mismo, la voluntad era todo en él, pura y fuerte y allí con la seguridad de que el primer hijo de ambos sería una niña, ella supo que siempre entre el rugir de todo, él se impondría para todo.

Edward era un ganador, y sólo ahora él lo estaba reconociendo.

No durmió en toda la noche, lo sintió removerse, salir de la cama, observarla por horas, volver, tocarla, escucharla respirar.

- Duerme ángel.

- No volveré a dormir en toda mi vida, no puedo, no quiero.

Diez de la mañana e Isabella se despertó con todo su mundo revuelto, mareada y con un esposo en pantalones sin camisa y divertido frente a ella, tomando jugo de naranja, resoplando ante las dos horas de ejercicio y lleno de energía.

¿Cómo hacia? No dormía, ejercicio agotador y él parecía salido de una revista de portada, ella se sentía fatal, a punto de vomitar.

-Buenos días mami -su voz aterciopelada y juguetona envió oleadas de calor al cuerpo de Isabella quien lo recorrió de arriba abajo, arrobada por la sensación de su mirada sobre ella y de la presencia fantástica de él en su vida; años y años y el verlo frente a ella aún seguía siendo maravilloso, un sentimiento arrobador y dulce, una sorpresa de que aquel ser hermoso fuese sólo para ella….

-¡Dios baby! ¿Podrías dejar ser menos hermoso hoy? -un abrazo de fuego y besos en su cabello terminaron de agotarla, una mirada en el espejo y todo el maquillaje de la noche anterior corrido la hacían ver terrible.

Una sonrisa arrogante y franca salió de aquel hombre, Isabella en cuatro años a su lado no lo había visto reír tanto en sólo veinticuatro horas.

- Debo estar a la altura señora Cullen -tomó un poco de jugo y le guiñó como siempre un ojo en antelación a un coqueteó tremendo- hermoso como la esposa.

- ¿Estás seduciéndome, señor?- se removió en la cama.

-Hasta el día que me muera Bella -mordió su labio inferior- nada me divierte más -con su mirada verde oscura penetró dentro de ella y la ahogó de su calor y su tremenda obsesión hacia ella- porque al final estaré donde siempre deseo estar aún dormido nena, un jodido éxtasis nena.

Unos segundos y en silencio ambos cómplices se observaron con el hambre característica y con el amor que siempre parecía caldearse y bullir desde cada poro y cada mirada -te voy a traer el desayuno Swan, yo lo preparé, Carmen no vendrá hoy -sentado junto a ella, el niño de diecisiete que volvía a la paternidad negada estaba presente, en quince minutos y casi sin respirar y siendo el controlador que era, ya había determinado todo aquel día, aquella semana, el resto de su vida.

Construcción de la casa en donde estaba la cabaña, en menos de tres meses debía estar

_¡Diablos! Esto debe estar antes._

Citas con el médico, el pobre Steve había sido despertado a las cinco de la mañana

_¡Demonios Edward! Estoy muy viejo para esto…_

_Me lo prometiste Steve y te jodes._

_Lo se niño, ya hice una apuesta conmigo mismo, voy a ver como vas a aguantar el día del parto sin querer estallar un puño contra mi y los otros médicos, será muy divertido verte, muy divertido._

Se había metido en el Internet e investigado de todo, comida, vitaminas, ejercicios, rutinas, cambios.

Sexo…

_¡Diablos! Esto va a ser fascinante…_

Y cerrando los ojos y tratando de no ir siempre hacia los terrenos del miedo investigó riesgos durante el embarazo, riesgos en el parto _ella sólo tiene veinticuatro años… sólo veinticuatro _se repetía, dándose fuerzas ante los ocho meses en que estaría parado entre los abismos del miedo y la felicidad.

_Una enfermera… _odiaba la idea, no quería a nadie cerca, pero sobre todo porque conociendo a Isabella quizás ella sería la primera en negarse a una persona que la cuidase.

_Sólo soy una mujer embarazada Edward, ni la primera ni la última…_

Si, ni la primera ni la última, pero la única para él.

-¿No irás a trabajar hoy Edward? -ella no sólo estaba mareada por su estado, estaba mareada de ver aquella cosa tormentosa y feliz frente a ella, mordió su boca, eso era lo que ella esperaba, ni más ni menos.

-No -llevó su mano a su frente- estoy enfermo nena, y lo estaré por esta semana y por el resto de mi vida ¿lo sientes? Fiebre, estoy ardiendo.

Si, fiebre de vida, fiebre ante el hecho de que estaba ante algo desconocido: alegría.

Fiebre de vida, fiebre de música, deseo de no volver a salir a la calle, de quedarse en ese lugar, fiebre de curiosidad infinita; fiebre ante el misterio de cómo sería su futuro, fiebre de miedo ante la aceptación de que en sus manos estaba un futuro, el futuro de un ser humano.

Si, esa mañana a las seis, viendo a Bella dormir y con miles de planes en su cabeza, las presencias fantasmales de su madre y Jessica callaban, la primera se burlaba de él, sin lograr el resultado tan conocido de dolor y frío; la segunda, melancólica, porque le recordó a la hija que se perdía en el tiempo. Fue hasta la habitación de la niña, Isabella la mantenía limpia y ventilada, se sentó frente a la vieja cuna y observó las viejas fotos.

¡Que poco justo había sido con su hija! Cuanto dolor había en su recuerdo ¡cuanta culpa!

Cerca de unos pasos, estaba la esperanza, la fe y un futuro, Mía era todo lo contrario, algo en su interior gimió, su hijo del futuro era amado hasta el delirio, la niña del pasado no merecía menos, él la amaba igual, sus hijas estaban con él, la que se había ido pero que vivía en sus recuerdos y la del futuro que se anunciaba entre el frufrú de vestidos de seda y sonatas de piano.

- ¿Vas a mimarme hasta que me vuelva insoportable y caprichosa Cullen? -se paró de la cama sin mediar el hecho de que estaba casi desnuda, mareada y con el rostro lleno de maquillaje. Una mirada de fuego por todo su cuerpo le hizo saber que él la amaba así, y que la amaría siempre, embarazada, con kilos encima, con la edad, con las pequeñas y contundente huellas del tiempo.

- Eso es lo que pienso hacer Isabella, no puedes detenerme -la abrazó frente al espejo y se miraron ambos en el.

Universos paralelos en la mente del escritor, miles de posibilidades en su cabeza, mundos trágicos y estéticas del dolor… Bella Swan sola perdida en el mundo y muriendo de soledad, sin amor, sin hijos, sin nada… posibilidades aterradoras frente a ella, un paso, un aviso de trabajo no atendido en la universidad y ella no estaría allí, las simplezas aterradoras del destino….

- Nunca pensé que tendría hijos Edward -una emoción que había intentado contener frente a él, finalmente salió a flote- siempre creí que yo no -se llevó su mano a la cara- que no sería para mi.

El hombre enorme resopló en su oído, una sensación de rabia ante ese mundo de niña triste que él sabía que ella aún guardaba celosamente, esa chica que escondida en un pueblo, entre libros y creyendo que todo empezaba y terminaba con la lluvia estaba frente a él, no sólo era su deseo, era también el de ella, no sólo era su fe, era la de ella.

- No hubiese sido posible separados Isabella.

- No, jamás.

-Por eso nena -la cargó- disfruta esto, porque es real, es real y posible -caminó con ella hasta el baño- así que deja de quejarte, por que seré un cabrón insoportable y gozaré cada maldito minuto de esto, vamos a bañarnos y te daré de comer, niña.

Isabella chilló de risa, no sería Edward Cullen si no fuese teatral, operístico y gótico, siempre listo para estar en los límites de todo, hasta de la felicidad.

Los teléfonos resonaron todo el día en la casa, todo Cullen Co. fue informado que el presidente de todo no estaba para nadie y que quizás no lo estaría por lo menos en una semana.

-¿Estás enfermo hermano? -Emmett preocupado llamó, nunca había escuchado algo como aquello, jamás en su vida, Edward Cullen se había quejado de lo más mínimo, ni siquiera en los días en que lo vio golpeado o mal herido.

-No, no lo estoy, sólo que no deseo ir a trabajar -su contestación fue escueta y parca.

Emmett descansó y entonces dio paso a la diversión y al juego.

- Oh baby ¿estás desnudo en tú cama? Porque es totalmente asqueroso, son las dos de la tarde, pobre Bella.

- No seas tonto Emmett Cullen -trató de sonreír, estaba en la cama si, pero tratando de planear junto con su esposa las miles de cosas que harían con el nuevo miembro de la casa, la habitación, los juguetes, los nombres, disfrutando de estar en ese momento donde la vida les brindaba algo como aquello, donde la esperanza era el aire que se respiraba- hasta alguien como yo quiere descansar.

- ¿Estás bien, Edward?

- Nunca he estado mejor hermano -su voz fue tranquila- de verdad que si.

- Estaré aquí por cualquier cosa, lo sabes.

- Lo sé, dile a la familia que sólo quiero descansar, han sido unas semanas agotadoras.

Emmett lo sabía, tras el descalabro de Vulturi editores y su lenta y precisa desarticulación, los rumores del cómo lo habían hecho, los enemigos propios de la compañía, de Edward de toda la familia no se hicieron esperar. Los periódicos de todo el país, la televisión y todos los medios articularon hipótesis sobre el como de la noche a la mañana él había cerrado la boca del viejo cadáver. Algunos, a favor de la familia, sobre todos aquellos que odiaban a Aro por que durante años habían sido objetos de su cizaña y vulgaridad; otros en contra del hecho de que la familia Cullen demostraba el poder gigantesco de una compañía que según muchos no respetaba la libertad de prensa, que se amparaba en el poder de hacerlo todo, en demostrar cómo ésta arrasaba con todo a su paso diciéndole a la opinión pública cuan intocable era la familia. Edward ecuánime e impertérrito puso su pecho frente a todos y desde la torre de cristal y con un no rotundo como respuesta le hizo saber a todos los medios de comunicación que no diría nada sobre el hecho y de que no perdieran el tiempo tratando de buscar respuestas sobre todo en la familia. Esa fue su manera de decirles _Si acallé a Vulturi, no me temblará la mano para volverlo a hacer _ y de nuevo la simpatía quizás ganada por las tragedias personales de su vida fue reemplazada de nuevo por prevención hacia su persona.

_Nadie lo conoce, nadie _ fue el pensamiento de Alice y Emmett y ambos en una mirada de complicidad supieron que ese otro, el hermano mayor que a penas estaban descubriendo; quizás lo preferiría así, él, Edward Cullen, alguien capaz de sacrificarse en el silencio furioso era sólo para ellos.

-Disfruta ahora Edward, lo mereces, las tormentas pasaron, ya nada vendrá a tu vida -soltó la carcajada- ahora serás un aburrido hombre de familia, ¡el misterio ha muerto Cullen!

-Eres insoportable a veces Emmett, no se cómo Rose te aguanta.

-Porque soy sexy, baby.

Y así, desde hacía una semana ambos hermanos habían comenzado el camino a la risa, a la hermandad y a la complicidad total, Emmett sabiendo que su hermano mayor era alguien por conocer de nuevo, alguien con quien sorprenderse, un mundo de historias que compartir, alguien que merecía lo mejor, a pesar de que el misterio, aunque él hiciese broma de eso aún continuase.

.

.

.

- ¡Es mi puto dinero!- James histérico gritaba por un viejo teléfono de una estación de gasolina.

La madre lloriqueaba con miedo, su pequeño retoño presionaba cada día, mientras el viejo Christopher desde su cama de hombre que agonizaba había dado una orden de cancelar los derechos de ella sobre el dinero y su disposición.

- No puedo bebé, tu padre…

- Me importa una mierda el maldito viejo, ese dinero es mío ¡mío! Y tú me lo tienes que dar, no seas avara conmigo, vende tus joyas, los autos, lo que sea, pero necesito el dinero ¡ahora!

La mujer y su estúpido mundo se habían derrumbado, su niño era ese monstruo descorazonado que la insultaba cada vez que podía, alguien que sólo le importaba el dinero y nada más.

La mediocridad de su vida reflejada en aquel ser infantil y ruin.

-Vuelve a Forks cariño.

-¡Jamás! Allí no hay nada para mi, ese cochino pueblo apesta, no hay nada para mí - James maniático y tembloroso ya había perdido casi todo contacto con la realidad, sólo parpadeaba en un tic nervioso sin medida, bebía todo el día, jugaba el dinero en cuanto antro hallaba y esperaba que algo viniese a él para explotar todo a su alrededor.

Durante los días del escándalo James Morris había gozado leyendo de forma morbosa los entretelones de aquella -para él- rocambolesca novela protagonizada por el perro de Edward Cullen y por la maldita que él amaba dementemente.

Para él, leer aquella sucia historia era su manera de consolarse; no, el maldito no era mejor que él, eran iguales o hasta peor. En su locura, Jimmy creía que quizás Isabella estaba siendo castigada por la vida ¿cambiarlo a él por ese sucio drogadicto quien dejó morir a su madre en un viejo apartamento? ¡Oh si! era maravilloso pensar que quizás ella, en algún momento, lo había extrañado y, quizás, arrepentido de no volver a sus brazos.

James deliraba.

Se reía.

Planeaba.

Y enloquecía.

Perturbado y ansioso se perdía entre la ciudad, caminaba oculto entre la turba indiferente, camuflado por su presencia de rata sin identidad.

A veces se paraba en el enorme puente de Manhattan y se quedaba por horas viendo la torre de cristal… algo debía fallar, algo debía corromperse, algo debía darle la oportunidad de ir hasta allí y cobrar la humillación. El maldito, debía tener algo que no podía controlar, algo que sólo un hombre entre la perturbación y la incertidumbre -como lo era Morris- pudiese aprovechar.

¿Qué haría?

Las fotos de Isabella lo perturbaban cada día, en su habitación sucia del viejo motel ella adornaba las paredes.

¡Puta!

Era tan hermosa, tan lejana y tan perfecta, no, ella no era para el perro de Edward Cullen, en su delirio James creía que al final ella se daría cuenta de cuan equivocada estaba, de cómo el maldito sólo la ensuciaba con su mundo, con su pasado.

¡Ella lo extrañaría!

En la mente de James, la escena del bosque se había olvidado, el intentar matarla en el auto no era real, su chica estaba atrapada por aquel maldito monstruo, ella estaba encerrada en aquel apartamento contra su voluntad.

¡La debía rescatar de aquel! Hacerle entender que él la esperaba, que él le perdonaría todo y que al final el viejo de su padre le daría su dinero y ambos volverían a Forks y todo sería jodidamente perfecto.

Como siempre debió ser.

James, en medio de su locura, por mínimos segundos tenía lapsos de cordura, parpadeaba hasta arderle los ojos, daba un recorrido sobre sí mismo y con una aclaradora consciencia sobre su vida aceptaba que en un punto de su existencia, durante dos años él había tenido algo que lo hubiese podido salvar de su propia mierda y que simplemente lo dejó pasar… segundos… mínimos segundos y Jimmy entendía que sólo muriendo podría liberarse de sí mismo.

Mas un chirrido metálico volvía a su mente y todo él volvía en su manía y las fotos en la pared, y el libro que ella había escrito y el recuerdo de sus besos niños, suaves, eróticos y llenos de ternura lo enceguecían.

Volver…

Volver a ella.

Volver a tocarla.

Un momento, un maldito momento y hacerle saber al maldito de Edward Cullen que ella siempre sería de él, castigarlo por atreverse a poseerla, porque alguien peor que James Morris se hubiese atrevido a tener lo que por merito propio le pertenecía.

No… Edward Cullen no tenía derecho ¡no lo tuvo jamás!

.

.

.

El anciano de Steve Green entornaba los ojos y miraba de manera paciente a la chica, esposa de Edward Cullen, que sonreía por lo bajo y que de manera tácita le rogó que tuviese ternura hacia su esposo, que le permitiría su exagerada manera de ser, pues estaba feliz y aterrado por todo. Steve comprendía a Isabella y con la paciencia de un santo soportó las preguntas -cientos- sobre el embarazo de su esposa.

-Por favor Edward, ella va a estar bien, es sólo que se alimente y tenga los cuidados necesarios, todo estará bajo control, eso es todo -fijó su mirada en Isabella quien estaba vestida de manera sencilla y tranquila, en contraste con el esposo enfurruñado y obsesivo que parecía siempre venir de lugares oscuros y helados.

_¡Que diferentes son! _ Mas Green entendía que en aquella diferencia radicaba la dinámica entre la pareja.

- No, es todo -el puño de Edward cerrado golpeaba el escritorio, no de forma ruda, pero si de manera contundente ¿Por qué no entendía el viejo que debía saberlo todo? ¿Qué en ese momento su vida y su cordura estaban allí? ¿Por qué no lo entendían? Y sin importarle que afuera hubiese varios pacientes más, volvió y atacó con las preguntas que le rondaban por su cabeza, nada podía salir del control, nada -las estadísticas dicen…

- ¡Demonios Edward! -el médico rugió- no me vengas con estadísticas de miedo, ella tendrá lo mejor de lo mejor, miles de mujeres dan a luz en condiciones terribles en el planeta y traen al mundo niños fuertes y perfectos.

- Pero -se preparaba para la lucha, pero la mano de Isabella lo calmó apretándola fuertemente.

- Steve -suspiró- lo que el terrible hombre lobo quiere decir- y soltó una risa, mientras que él en un gesto le hizo saber que no le divertía su nuevo apodo -es que somos padres primerizos, al menos yo -un leve agachar de cabeza en memoria de Mía- y tenemos las mismas dudas de todos, cuando tengamos nuestro segundo bebé todo será más fácil -el tono de Isabella fue tranquilo y juguetón, la mención de otros hijos fue celebrada por el medico con una sonrisa a medias y con un aplauso interior por la chica que con simplicidad era capaz de controlar a su esposo, mientras que Edward aún estaba en el limbo con la promesa sin dramatismos de otros hijos con él ¡él!- ahora -ella parpadeó y sus mejillas se llenaron de un intenso rubor- ¿qué hay con el sexo?

-Haremos una ecografía para saber.

-No -Bella movió su cabeza lánguidamente- ya sabemos que va a ser ¿no es así cielo? -y una sonrisa de gato de Cheshire, coqueta y maliciosa se dibujó en su cara- ¿Podremos tener sexo él y yo?

Los dos hombres se miraron, el mayor de allí bajó la cabeza tratando de no sonreír ¡que chica fantástica y divertida! Y el otro parpadeó rápidamente y como siempre la sorpresa y los mundos impredecibles de Isabella lo sorprendían y hoy más que todo, pues ella, tímida en el exterior y poco comunicativa sobre su intimidad, hacía la pregunta como si definir la sexualidad voraz de ambos fuera algo muy fácil.

-¡Bella Swan! -y una carcajada contundente hizo eco por todo el consultorio- eres un monstruo divertido- se conectó con ella en sus ojos de forma lasciva, sólo su mujer podía preguntar algo como eso, sabiendo que era la pregunta que él no se atrevía a hacer.

_¡Demonios! ella me conoce._

El viejo tosió tímidamente, durante años había sido el medico de todas sus amantes, durante años vio mujeres que iban y venían para la revisión médica que Edward, de manera tiránica, les exigía. Revisión médica que tenía que ver con las prácticas sexuales aterradoras que éste realizaba. Había discutido con él cientos de veces por tales motivos y éste siempre contestaba de manera escueta, que todas ellas sabían en que se metían y que allí nunca hubo coacción para que todas entraran en su mundo. Por un segundo vio a la niña vestida de blanco frente a él, retraída y callada, con voz de susurro tierno y se preguntó ¿si ella también compartía los "refinados" gustos de Edward Cullen? Apequeñó los ojos de manera malicioso e intuyó que la esquiva chica era el igual en ese aspecto al hombre que la tomaba de su mano… igual en todo y que éste -adicto por naturaleza- dependía de ella, cosa que con las demás nunca hubo: conexión sexual y tempestuosa.

_Sesenta y dos años Steve y el mundo te sorprende siempre._

- Hasta el final del embarazo, es más, es bueno para el parto -miró a la pareja de forma divertida, Edward gruñó por lo bajo y una esplendorosa sonrisa y mirada a su esposo con levantar de cejas juguetón incluido, por parte de Isabella le hizo saber que nada la detendría.

-Tú sabes Steve, Edward es tímido con respecto a eso -las mejillas rojas y sus labios medio abiertos que le daban un hermoso aspecto de mujer voluptuosa y apasionada.

-¿Tímido? -preguntó socarronamente.

-¡Y que no halla una maldita duda sobre eso! -de pronto el obsesivo y aterrador hombre que estaba lleno de dudas se dio espacio para una broma pequeña, una broma que en ese momento disipó el terror con respecto a todo lo que se avecinaba. Risas faltaron en su vida y ahora tenía derecho a ellas, a todas.

Él que creyó no tener derecho a ninguna se sorprendió pensando en que las merecía.

.

.

.

- ¿Sabes cómo sorprenderme no es así Cullen? -una Isabella sonreía feliz frente al hecho de que su esposo la llevase al primer restaurante donde tuvieron su primera cita real.

Sentado frente a ella, Edward la observaba como la primera vez, ella frente a él, hablando de libros, cuentos infantiles, y mediando entre ambos la pasión, los celos y la posesión establecida desde el primer día.

-Sigo teniendo mi toque Swan -le guiñó un ojo de manera sugestiva, relamiéndose lascivamente sus labios frente a ella- tú sabes, soy un jodido romántico.

Oh si.

Ella lo recorrió de palmo a palmo, era tan hermoso que dolía, verlo hasta respirar era un sueño del que ella aún no se podía reponer, cabello en todas las direcciones posibles, ojos verdes como el bosque, sonrisa ladeada, barbilla afinada y unos labios capaces de hacer que todo su cuerpo cantara, era parte de todo el compendio de aquel hombre que desde antes de nacer estaba destinado para ella, pero más que todo lo exterior, era ese algo indefinible que hacía de Edward Cullen una maravilla, un libro perfecto, una oscura sinfonía.

Recorrió el restaurante y recordó el día en su auto, la rabia en la editorial, los libros de regalo, la música inquietante, el convocar a la ninfa que a penas despertaba… el penetrar al mundo sexual y demoledor de aquel hombre.

_Lento._

_Fuego._

_Fiebre_.

-Mi madre tenía razón, baby -hacía calor, no en el clima, sino en ese espacio entre ambos, siempre lo había.

Un gesto concentrado para decirle que no entendía de lo que ella hablaba.

- ¿De qué hablas linda? -levantó su mano para así llamar a uno de los meseros que esperaban pacientemente atender a la pareja.

- Springsteen hace que las chicas mojen sus bragas, maestro. Recuerdo como me cantaste _fever _en tu auto, ese día fui tuya definitivamente, jefe.

Ambos se conectaron y recordaron aquella noche en que las lecciones comenzaban y una vuelta en U en una calle cualquiera había dado inicio a algo que jamás terminaría.

- Nunca ha fallado con mis chicas Swan, Bruce me debe parte de su fortuna- su voz fue ronca y profunda.

- Arrogante -lo dijo de manera celosa, Bella Swan sabiendo que él bromeaba y que no intentaba herirla, sentía que todas las mujeres antes que ella -fantasmas lejanos- aún eran enemigas.

-Claro que si nena -soltó la carcajada- te tengo aquí conmigo, puedo vanagloriarme de eso, estás aquí y llevas un hijo mío en tu vientre -se acercó a ella a milímetros de su boca- soy un puto arrogante troglodita -gruñó por lo bajo- el jefe de la horda, tremendo semental -iba por su boca para morderle suavemente los labios, cuando una presencia entrometida lo interrumpió, alzó su mirada y se topó con el mesero quien trataba de sonreír ante el hombre que lo miraba como si quisiera destriparlo.

Ordenó una cena en perfecto acento francés, para así acabar con la cordura de su mujer, quien amaba escucharlo hablando en idiomas diferentes -y como postre- y su mirada relampagueó- postre de chocolate para mis chicas.

El mesero se inquietó, sólo eran dos personas en aquella mesa, no veía nadie más.

A la hora, Isabella con algo de chocolate en la comisura de su boca, contemplaba al esposo quien siempre estaba atento a cada uno de sus movimientos y que la observaba complacido al ver como ella había atacado el postre con alegría de niña pequeña. Éste alargó su mano y con uno de sus dedos tomó un poco del glaseado de chocolate y se lo llevó a la boca y sorbió de forma lasciva la crema haciendo pequeños y serpentinos movimientos con su boca.

Bella tosió, respiró erráticamente, su boca abierta al ver como él sin empacho hacía sonidos de disfrute y placer.

_Maldito sea, siempre hace eso para que yo enloquezca._

- ¿Te gustó, Edward? -preguntó con voz carrasposa y grave.

- He probado cosas mejores por aquí Swan -una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos le hizo saber a ella que en ese momento él no se refería al chocolate que él aún sorbía con goloso deleite- frente a mi está mi mejor manjar… el único.

Isabella sin importar nada, saltó sobre él y se acomodó sobre sus piernas, agarró su cabello y chocó su centró contra aquel hombre que siempre la tenía al límite de todo.

- Jefe -respiró sobre su cara y fijó sus ojos en sus labios que mostraban una sonrisa divertida- tantos años contigo y aún provocas cosas en mí.

- ¿Aún? -sus ojos chispearon.

- Siempre Cullen

- Enuméralas niña, has herido mi ego -alargó sus brazos y alzó su rostro de forma pedante- estoy esperando Swan chica libros, sabes que amo tus inflexiones lingüísticas mi amor -rugió al sentir un leve balanceó sobre su bragueta y una lengua húmeda que recorría los lóbulos de su oreja- si -tarareó sin aire- a eso me refiero nena.

Cinco años de su vida con aquel hombre, desde el elevador hasta ese día en que ambos emocionados y aterrados escuchaban los latidos del hijo que habían engendrado juntos, esa tarde, ella tomando su mano con fuerza, mientras él trataba de no desmoronarse al escuchar aquella maravilla. Recordó como aquel rostro perfecto trataba de controlar cada uno de los sentimientos violentos que la felicidad le provocaba, porque ese era él, hasta en la alegría Edward Cullen sólo podía sentir como si un volcán estallase en su pecho. Si alguien desconocido hubiese visto aquella escena, habría dicho que aquel hombre era un indiferente frente al único y particular sonido del corazón de su hijo, pero Steve y Bella que lo conocían muy bien sabía que dentro de él una bomba nuclear reverberaba.

- Cuando me despierto Edward y te veo a mi lado… desnudo -una sonrisa de ella que no llegó a sus ojos lo enfrentó- digo ¡Dios!..

-Sagrado Batman, me gusta más -interrumpió y ambos se rieron por lo bajo.

-¡Sagrado Batman! -ella asintió leve e infantilmente

…- todo él es mío, que chica con suerte, cuando te mueves por la habitación y dejas parte de tu perfume en el aire yo sólo quiero seguir aquel rastro y hundir mi nariz en tu pecho baby, podría seguirte por el mundo sólo por tu olor -los verdes esmeraldas de aquel hombre se aquietaron y se concentraron en mirarla con profundidad

…- cuando hablas te siento en cada poro -se movió sobre él y el roce de sus sexos fue eléctrico y caliente

…- cada cosa pequeña, cada movimiento es maravilloso para mi, porque todo lo que haces es extraordinario.

- Bella.

-Shiii no me interrumpas Edward, siempre has dicho que tú obsesión por mi te sustenta, pues es lo mismo para mi ángel, igual -el espacio de aquel restaurante desapareció, la burbuja cerrada envolvió el apartado donde estaban y el mundo exterior desaparecía

…- puedo escucharte a lo lejos, estas a kilómetros de mi y siento que me miras y yo adivino que haces -su voz se quebró

…- cuando me cuentas tu vida terrible mi amor quiero meterme en tu cabeza y hacer que olvides todo -con su naricilla acarició parte de su mentón

…- tu voz me fascina, tu piel, tu corazón misterioso -tomó una de sus manos que se habían empuñado con fuerza ante las palabras y entrelazo sus dedos con los de él

…- cuando me haces el amor y respiras en mi cara es tan hermoso, tus gestos de placer son un poema y -el pecho de Edward subía y bajaba erráticamente

…- cuando -y un imposible rubor tiñó sus mejillas, mientras que con la mano libre bajaba a ese lugar donde ambos estaban conectados y donde un Edward Cullen excitado hasta el dolor; apretó fuertemente, ambos gimieron y una Bella golosa enseñó la punta de su lengua entre sus dientes en un movimiento pícaro y sexual haciendo que el hombre frente a ella hiciese un movimiento desesperado para ir hasta ella y morderla con ardor, movimiento que una Isabella malvada esquivara

…- y cuando me follas tan duro y me dices cosas sucias y depravadas… deliro Edward Anthony, porque me deseas a mi, sólo a mi, yo te tengo, lo tengo todo, tengo el corazón del dragón en mis manos y esto -e imitó el movimiento de balanceo y penetración mientras que bajaba la cremallera y hundía la mano en su miembro

…- es sólo mío y porque sólo yo te doy lo que necesitas -gruñó al toparse con su dureza de hierro.

-¡Joder nena! Te amo como un loco -se levanto sobre sus caderas, tomó con sus manos el trasero de su mujer y levantó un poco el vestido enterrando sus dedos en la carne

…- no tienes compasión con este pobre idiota, moriré deseándote -sin importar nada la llevó hasta el otro lado del apartado, fue delicado y dulce. Los pezones de Isabella se adivinaron en su vestido blanco, con sólo 7 semanas de embarazo estos eran bellos y turgentes

…- estas tan embarazada mujer, me fascina esto, estoy tan malditamente orgulloso y feliz y que el jodido mundo me perdone porque aunque estés embarazada mi deseo por ti es tan sucio ¿eso es malo? ¿Desear a mi mujer de esta manera aunque ella este preñada? Cuando preguntaste en la consulta sobre el sexo casi beso tus pies Bella, quiero celebrar cada una de tus curvas, celebrar cada latido del corazón del hijo que tendremos -sus ojos relampaguearon

…- morderte y dejarte marcada por todos los lados, chupar, lamer y besar tus pezones que deben estar sensibles ¡diablos!- se acercó a su oído

…- follarte allí como me gusta, correrme sobre tu vientre Isabella y que tomes de mi cada gota.

- Pervertido ángel, yo -acarició con su nariz su barbilla que estaba carrasposa por el descuido sensual y involuntario- quiero lo mismo, no quiero que cambies, serás padre, pero también eres mi demonio favorito.

Un segundo.

El exhalar de ambos.

La risa torcida de él, mirarla como el primer día en que ella le permitió tocarla, asombrado y extasiado.

El aspirar del aliento de Edward sobre ella, observar sus rasgos, recoger cada gesto, conocer de memoria cada parte de él, captar su esencia, bebérselo, tratar de definirlo como algo que estaba más allá de su comprensión, amarlo por extraño y único… no dejarlo ir.

-Oh si nena -hundió su rostro entre sus pechos- hasta la jodida muerte.

.

.

Eran las tres de la mañana, el cuerpo de Isabella rodeado por el de su esposo quien finalmente después de cinco días había caído en total rendición, agotado por el cansancio, la alegría de los últimos días y por el sexo demoledor que ella le exigía. Al principio, él estaba aterrado. Su fuerza de gigante y su deseo sin medida hizo que al principio cualquier acercamiento fuese complicado.

_-¿Y si le hago daño, nena?_

_Ella besaba y mordía su pecho desesperadamente e intentaba quitarle la ropa de manera apresurada… era como si todo el deseo por él se hubiese potenciado al millón._

_-¡Diablos Edward! ¿Por qué estás tan vestido? _

_-¡Bella!- la tomó de sus hombros y la apartó con media sonrisa, siempre era él quien, famélico, no medía nada y arrancaba su ropa de forma agresiva enceguecido por estar dentro de ella -¿me escuchaste?_

_-No -llevó sus manos a su bragueta, miró hacia arriba y se topó con el gesto preocupado y serio- no me harás daño cielo -se paró sobre sus pies y mordió la punta de su barbilla- estaremos bien._

_-Yo… te deseo te lo dije hoy, y me abruma el jodido hecho de que pueda dañarte, no soy suave, lo sabes, no puedo serlo, te deseo, te deseo… y tengo terror -un gesto de niño tímido al cual su madre ha pillado en una fechoría se dibujó en su rostro_

…_- es que ¡Isabella Swan! detente- saltó al sentir la pequeña mano penetrando en el pantalón y tomándolo duramente con su mano_

…_- ella estará allí y verá -y por primera vez en su vida Edward estaba a punto del sonrojo, Bella se detuvo un momento, se le quedó mirando para al segundo explotar en una carcajada sofocante y dolorosa_

…_- ¡Diablos mujer! No te rías._

_- No seas tonto cielo, ella mide medio milímetro, está protegida, además –jugar, divertirlo e incitarlo, se irguió frente a él, deslizó su vestido por su cuerpo, lo amenazó con sus senos de los cuales ella estaba muy orgullosa y dijo- no es para tanto Cullen._

_El rostro del hombre se tornó agresivo, sus ojos verdes 'no me retes' Swan se entornaron mirando su cuerpo desnudo… ¡hombres! siempre tan predecibles y divertidos en sus orgullos de machos alfas._

_Isabella lo observó de arriba abajo, sus piernas temblaron producto del deseo y del azoramiento al ver que él se acercaba hacia ella, que la boca de él hacía el rictus que imitaba un animal en cacería… jadeó ante el hecho de que necesitaba tocarlo, besarlo, trepar sobre su cuerpo y fundirse piel a piel._

_- ¿No? -en medio segundo estaba desnudo frente a ella dando pasos de persecución y acorralamiento _

…_-¿No soy el rey del mundo?- con una de sus rodillas abrió sus piernas y se agachó un poco para quedar en la línea de visión de su mujer, se acercó peligrosamente hasta su cara y tentó con sus labios los labios de ella que estaban desesperados por ser besados, el toque fue eléctrico y prendió las miles de terminaciones nerviosas de todo su cuerpo, gimió agónicamente y su aliento caliente salió de ella en pequeñas bocanadas, hizo un movimiento para penetrar con su lengua la boca entreabierta de él pero éste se retiró, frustrada Isabella hizo un puchero de niña egoísta y caprichosa_

_- Si piensas que no soy gran cosa Swan ¿Para qué quieres que te bese? ¿Qué te toque? ¿Qué te lama? ¿Qué este dentro de ti? una y otra, y otra, y otra vez -su voz dura golpeó su cuerpo, era como si cada sílaba fuese dicha para que pequeños orgasmos detonaran en todas partes._

_- Por favor Edward -sin miedo, lo abrazo y atrapo con sus piernas la cintura de él_

…_- sólo jugaba -mordió sus labios de manera provocativa_

…_- sabes muy bien que nadie puede ser como tú, nadie -se acercó a sus oídos_

…_- eres el puto rey del mundo y todo, todo -enmarcó esa palabra de forma dramática y provocadora_

…_- en ti es descomunal._

_-¿Enorme?_

_-Grandioso._

_-Así es y no lo dudes jamás -caminó con ella hasta la cama y la depositó con delicadeza, Bella esperaba que él se cerniera sobre ella, mas Edward Cullen vengativo y peligroso tenía otro plan, tomó entre sus manos su verga erecta y empezó a acariciarse sugestiva, agresiva y fuertemente_

…_- mírame nenita -gruñó como gato copulante_

…_- este soy yo, obsérvame -Isabella gimió en éxtasis, verlo frente a ella mirándola fijamente, mientras abría su boca lentamente y dejaba entrever su lengua remojándose los labios, transformando su rostro en aquel gesto de placer agresivo y de perversión del que ella jamás se cansaría, gesto que era el mismo, pero que él hacía diferente con cada mínimo movimiento muscular, con cada palabra dicha por lo bajo, con un algo vulgar y excitante que la hacía desear más y más… su rostro ¡Dios! estremecedor en el placer y en el orgasmo, ese hombre su esposo, el padre de sus hijos, era ante todo su amante sucio, delirante que amaba con la necesidad de un león que se alimentaba de la carne de su víctima y estaba lleno de lujuria animal_

…_- ¡Tu rostro me excita nena! ¿Ves mi verga dura? Es por ti ¿Ves mis manos sobre ella? -Isabella transpiró y se llevó su mano a su sexo_

…_- eso es Swan ¿Te gusta? ¿Me sientes? ¡Dilo!_

_-¡Sí! si... si lo siento Edward -lentamente se llevó su mano a su pequeño botón que ya se inflaba ante la solas palabras, ante la imagen de él gimiendo y de ver como su pecho subía y bajaba al mismo ritmo como movía su mano sobre su eje._

_-¡Diablos! Voy a correrme nena -rugió_

…_- quiero que vengas aquí y bebas de mi ¿quieres?_

_-Lo quiero todo baby -el movimiento lento se fue ralentizando_

…_- todo… soy ¡Dios! tuya._

_-¿Quieres mi semen en tu boquita niña? -su sonrisa se ladeada se confundía con sus rictus de placer_

…_- ¿sí?_

_- ¡Sí!_

_- Eres mi nena, mi chica, mi mujer -con uno de sus dedos acarició la punta de su verga_

…_- esto es por ti -hablaba ahogado, gimiendo en cada sílaba_

…_- siente mi calor -dos pasos cerca de ella y sus rodillas tocando las orillas de la cama, sus ojos extasiados mirando el palpitar del sexo de su mujer que lo llamaba_

…_- voy a terminar sobre ti Bella Cullen... en tú vientre y después -toda su cara fue perversa y maliciosa_

…_- vendrás aquí y terminarás lo que comencé Swan -el hombre frente a ella era todo calor y fuego, todo fuerza en aquellas manos que se movían duramente en él, la energía de su mirada la obligó a moverse más rápido al mismo ritmo de él… lo sabía él venía… se acercaba_

…_- eres- su gruñido erótico se hacía metal_

…_- eres… eres tan mía en mi cama Bella… me fas-ci-nas… cómeme, lámeme… ámame -sus labios fueron formando una O redonda, el oxígeno que entraba y salía se hizo ruido y sexo, Isabella bombeaba dentro de ella una y otra vez… ambos gritaban y entonces su cuerpo se tensó con la fuerza del clímax y se estrelló entre los muros de placer… sobre ella el calor en olas de su esposo, que abrió los ojos, gritaba malas palabras y eyaculaba sobre su vientre de manera caliente y dura_

…_- oh Bella te amo, te amo tanto -cayó sobre ella, respirando sobre su rostro sensualmente_

…_- que puedo morirme pensando en tus manos sobre mi verga, tu boca sobre mí, nena, quiero todo… todo -mordió su oreja y enroscó la lengua suavemente bajo el lóbulo de ella._

_Bella se sentía perversa… con su mano tomó algo del semen sobre su vientre… la ninfa aplaudía ante tan estupenda aprendiz, tomó un poco y se lo llevó a su boca._

_-Esto es por mi Cullen… por mi… mi antojo_

_Y menos de cinco segundos, fue puesta boca abajo y amenazada por un castigo por horas._

_- Voy a amar tus jodidas hormonas Bella… las voy a amar._

Felicidad, extraña palabra, palabra insegura y que fluctuaba en un mundo que estaba construido sobre lo contrario.

El sueño de Isabella era liviano, era como si estuviese entre la realidad y el sopor. Todo era seguro, calido, oscuro y tranquilo, escuchó la voz de él que la llamaba y su cuerpo que la abrazaba. Durante años ella luchó por un poco de espacio en la cama, mas siempre fue una batalla perdida, finalmente su cuerpo cedió ante el hecho extraño que allí eran un ser fusionado e indiviso, el mismo ritmo de sangre, el mismo regular palpitar, conexión de mentes y espíritu, uno era la extensión del otro, anticipándose a sus deseos, a sus pensamientos, sabiendo exactamente que ocurría con él. Descubrió y ese era su secreto que podía prever que ocurría al otro lado de la ciudad cuando Edward estaba lejos de ella, era como una palpitación, una proyección de él hacia ella. A veces lo llamaba medio segundo y preguntaba cualquier cosa, tan sólo para saber si él estaba bien, para calmarlo, para sacarlo del terrible ostracismo de aquella oficina sabiendo en el momento exacto cuando todo a su alrededor explotaba.

Todo era perfecto como no lo había sido nunca, siempre en constante lucha, fantasmas, enemigos, huidas, violencia, pasados, miedos, sangre y muerte, todo aquello medió siempre entre él y ella, ahora todo se deslizaba en calma, tranquilamente, si es que a vivir con Edward Cullen se le podía definir de esa manera. Cada mañana ella se levantaba y se enfrentaba a un reto con él, defenderlo, calmarlo, darle descanso, escucharlo, tratar con su egoísmo de niño que daba tientas por el mundo y que creía que en cada paso había obstáculos para confrontar, la posesión, los celos, sus miedos al caos que lo acompañaba, pero aún así, era él el que más luchaba, ahora, todo ello latía y palpitaba, pero sabiendo que ambos siempre podrían contra todo.

Isabella, mente de escritora abrió de repente lo ojos tres y diez de la mañana, se llevó su mano a su vientre cubierto posesivamente por la mano de Edward, la oscuridad de la habitación llegó hasta sus ojos y tembló ¿Y si todo era un embuste? Si en el mundo de ambos, vidas llenas de tormentas y huracanes algo se acercaba sigilosamente por lo bajo y de pronto con la guardia baja vendría a por ellos sin que ninguno pudiese hacer nada.

Se movió medio centímetro para poder respirar tranquila y desahogar el calor en su cuerpo. Enfrentada a la oscuridad, fijó su mirada en la ventana y de una pequeña rendija un haz diminuto de luz que llegaba de los otros edificios se filtraba sobre la habitación, era como si en la burbuja hermética de acero hubiese un bache que hacia todo vulnerable ¿qué era? ¿Qué era? Parpadeó varias veces y de pronto la respuesta surgió: los hacía vulnerable precisamente lo que los hacia fuertes: la fundición de ambos, el ser uno.

Su corazón palpitaba al millón, escuchó la respiración superficial y entendió el porqué Edward era tan sofocante, agresivo y asfixiante, él lo sabía, ella que gritaba a los cuatro vientos lo independiente que era no llegó a calcular un segundo hasta que punto la unión de ambos años atrás era indisoluble.

Pensó en la enfermedad.

En la vejez.

Y quizás en la muerte.

James…

Y tuvo miedo, mucho miedo.

.

.

.

- ¿Dónde vamos señor? -Sam en silencio conducía a las siete de la mañana. Miró por el retrovisor y esperó la respuesta mientras conducía por una calle diferente a las de siempre que lo llevaba a la enorme torre de cristal.

- Vamos al cementerioWoodlawn Sam -la contestación fue seca. El hombre que conducía el auto no preguntó nada, como era su trabajo, sin embargo esto lo inquieto ¿porqué al cementerio? Dio la vuelta por las calles del Bronx e interiormente se contestaba, nunca, en los años trabajando para aquel hombre, éste había compartido algo íntimo, todos sabían que su jefe era un hombre que se guardaba celosamente y todos sabían que existían espacios que sólo su mujer conocía.

Edward fijó su mirada en Sam, un hombre silencioso, una estatua de hierro, alguien que siempre comprendió que trabajar para él era un trabajo de miedo y de murallas.

- Voy a la tumba de mi hija Sam.

El hombre resopló con fuerza, algo lo estremeció y por un segundo volteó hacia el asiento trasero. Si, todos habían leído la historia, las revistas y ninguno, ninguno había hecho el mínimo comentario.

- ¿Señor?-las cejas del guardaespaldas se unieron entre la inquietud y la curiosidad.

- No finjas que no leíste las revistas Sam -su tono fue oscuro, pero no represivo.

- Lo siento señor.

- No te preocupes -llevó su mano al asiento delantero, apretó su boca con fuerza y por un segundo el conductor sintió una corriente eléctrica que lo recorría. Se topó con la mirada de aquel hombre en el espejo, una mirada que lo puso nervioso- ¿quiere decirme algo jefe?

- Siento lo de tu esposa Sam, ni siquiera sabía que tuviste una.

- Sophie, señor -carraspeó secamente, y aceleró la marcha- crecimos juntos y -apretó el volante- perdón, quizás usted no quiera escuchar.

- Si quiero Sam, maneja más despacio -se quitó el abrigo lentamente y relajó su gesto duro e inflexible.

- Crecimos juntos, ambos nacimos en el mismo lugar y fuimos novios desde niños –Sam, estremecido, se esforzó para, de manera fácil, hablar de Sophie frente a aquel hombre que parecía lejano de todo lo que lo circundaba a excepción de esposa y familia. Durante quince minutos habló tranquilamente sobre su mujer, el cómo se habían casado muy jóvenes y el cómo ella lo esperó durante mucho tiempo cuando él se alistó en el ejército y de cómo ella -a la vuelta- soportó estoicamente las pesadillas que lo atormentaron durante meses en que no pudo controlar los recuerdos de la terrible guerra- mate a muchos hombres señor, más de los que quisiera recordar, todos ellos viven dentro de mi.

- Era tu trabajo Sam.

- No, matar niños de quince años que no saben como apuntar un arma no era mi trabajo Edward, no lo era. Sacrifiqué mi vida por un ideal estúpido de soldado, sacrifiqué años con mi esposa, sacrifiqué todo, daría lo que fuera para volver y hacer bien las cosas señor, daría todo por volver a tocarla -un silencio en el auto, ambos tan diferentes y tan iguales en ese momento.

- Te entiendo -recorrió duramente al hombre frente a él- nunca te di las gracias por lo que hiciste por mi esposa.

- Era mi trabajo, esa chica es especial jefe ¿sabía usted que en cada cumpleaños de alguno de nosotros manda una tarjeta?

Una leve sonrisa se perfiló en el rostro de Edward Cullen, no, no lo sabía, pero no le sorprendió.

- No, no lo sabía.

- Aquel día fue pavoroso -a lo lejos se veía el pequeño cementerio, retardó la marcha- todos pensamos que ella iba a morir señor.

- Y yo hubiese muerto también Sam.

- Si, cuando Sophie murió yo lo hice también señor, a veces la gente cree que si no te metes una bala en la cabeza es porque has sobrevivido, pero nadie sabe que no lo haces -estacionó el auto a las afueras del cementerio- no lo haces.

Por un leve momento para Edward Cullen ese hombre enorme y moreno que se bajaba del auto y que le abría la puerta fue otro, lo observó detenidamente y allí frente a él existía alguien con su propia historia, alguien que vivía en el pasado y que quizás lo único que lo ataba era el protegerlo y proteger a Bella.

_Baby… tienes amigos, empieza a mirarlos._

- Sólo serán unos minutos Sam.

- ¿Lo acompaño señor?

Varios pasos adelante y una mano oscura levantaba como sólo Sam Northon conocía le dio la señal de que aquel hombre de hierro le permitía estar afuera del enorme mausoleo.

Durante media hora, Edward cambió las flores, permitió que el aire entrara a la sepultura que guardaba a todos los miembros de su familia, repasó los nombres, limpió las lápidas y se paró frente a la tumba de su hija en silencio. Fugazmente posó su mano sobre la lápida de Lizzy y se acercó a ella y susurró.

- Aun sigues aquí madre, aún ¿no es impresionante Lizzy? Puedo escucharte, siempre.

.

.

Durante esa mañana las nauseas matutinas hicieron que Bella estuviese de paseo por el baño. Durante toda su vida creyó que aquellas historias sobre mujeres embarazadas eran sólo un mito de mujeres histéricas, que los cambios de humor no eran reales y que el sentimiento de vulnerabilidad y miedo ante el exterior eran historia de terror, pero no, allí estaban y parecían potenciadas al millón. Al levantarse y no encontrar a Edward a su lado corrió por el apartamento y cuando lo vio llegar tuvo que abstenerse de gritar.

¿Por qué tenía tanto terror?

¿De dónde salían aquellas palpitaciones?

¿Por qué el verse sola en la habitación sintió una terrible sensación de pánico?

Al verlo llegar ahogó un grito interno, su fuerza que la acompañaba desde niña flaqueó por unos segundos, su ninfa soldado estaba en estado de hibernación, y sólo quedaba ella, mundo de hormonas, mujer embarazada.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque -respiró pacientemente al ver como el gesto enfurruñado y caprichoso se erguía frente a ella- porque son sus abuelos, sus tíos y Peter.

- ¿No podemos esperar cuando ella tenga veinte años? -y allí estaba Edward Anthony Cullen en pleno, celoso y dando pasos gigantes a lo que sería su manera de actuar como padre, completamente infantil y loco -todos vendrán y la tendré que compartir con ellos ¡no!

-¿Te escuchas Edward?

-No me importa -caminó hacia la cama y se deslizó lentamente con aquella expresión juguetona y voraz que hacia que Isabella y su corazón palpitara rápidamente, como antelación a sus peticiones egoístas, desmedidas, con aquel dejo de capricho dulce- ¡Que el diablo me lleve Bella! Pero todos estarán aquí ¡todos! Los amo, pero ellos -y dio un golpe sobre la cama- pero este momento es mío, es nuestro, esta -y tocó su vientre- es mi vida, mi burbuja, sólo somos los tres, sólo los tres.

Ella lo sabía, a pesar del camino recorrido y de que él hubiese dado por terminado sus viejas luchas y dado espacio a su familia, Edward nunca sería un hombre que compartiría sus espacios con nadie más a excepción de ella y sus hijos. Sabía que él odiaría la visión fascinada de toda su familia que nunca saldría del asombro al ver como la paternidad lo invadía, odiaría también que, en algún momento, lo juzgaran por lo que él era y fue y se atrevieran a pensar que no podría ser un buen padre. Pero, sobre todo, él odiaría que alguien pudiese entrever que en aquella coraza de control que siempre lo cubría, existía la ternura.

Pero también pensó en el hijo en camino.

La niña solitaria en ella que siempre añoró una enorme familia, abuelos, tíos, hermanos clamó en ella. Alargó su mano hacia el cabello indomable y jaló juguetonamente. Él adaptado a la soledad creía que nadie tenía derecho.

-¿Crees que soy un ridículo?

-No, no lo eres, pero Edward, ellos son su familia, dales esa oportunidad, dale a ella esa oportunidad ¿no quieres que sea feliz?

Él rugió.

-Quiero que sea inmensamente feliz, voy a matar por ello.

-Entonces Edward Cullen, es hora de informar a todos, ven aquí -lo llamó a su pecho- no te preocupes cariño -lo abrazó con fuerza- no te preocupes, nadie, nadie podrá con el hecho de que tus hijos crean que eres lo más increíble del mundo.

-See -él se carcajeó altanero- jodidamente bueno, esos chicos van a amarme; ni siquiera Peter podrá conmigo Swan -ambos se miraron de manera compinche y pensaron en los gritos desmedidos e histriónicos de Peter Sullivan, ese sería un enemigo a vencer.

.

.

.

No se escuchaba nada.

El zumbido de una mosca hubiese sido percibido como el rugir de un tornado.

Todos escucharon en el comedor del apartamento -cena preparada por Bella y Carmen y bajo disgusto de Edward que quería llevarlos a un lujoso restaurante, tan sólo para que nadie invadiera su casa- la noticia.

Alice se llevaba las manos a su cara y no parpadeaba, mientras que Jasper tomaba su brazo intentando que ésta no gritara o estallara en medio de la familia.

Emmett trataba de no ahogarse con el vino, mientras que Rosalie miraba por lo bajo a su cuñado con gesto divertido.

Charlie, abrazaba a su hija en silencio, hacía meses esperaba la noticia, varios juguetes esperaban por el nieto y su espalda ya se veía con éste a cuestas.

Esme y Carlisle -que aún no salían del asombro de haber sido invitados a aquella cena extrañamente familiar realizada en la casa de su hijo mayor, el cual había derribado el muro de rabia, pero que aún mantenía un gesto de distancia y palabras monosilábicas frente a ellos- se tomaron de la mano por debajo de la mesa. El padre tembló al saber que poco a poco su chico se reconciliaba con tantas cosas de su vida, que quizás éste daría espacio a la luz y quizás al perdón, talvez Edward y Emmett podrían deshacer la maldición que todos los Cullen cargaban sobre el hecho de no poder ser padres totalmente, si, esa sería su recompensa, su hijo mayor desgarrado había aprendido en la soledad y en el desamor los caminos para ser lo que él no fue.

Esme ahogaba las lágrimas, algún día se le permitiría cargar a ese nieto… algún día.

Y

Peter.

Sorprendió a todos con su silencio.

Tomó una botella de vino y la bebió grandes sorbos como si ésta fuese agua, nadie se movía y él como un resorte se paró de la mesa y caminó unos pasos hasta que los pasos no le dieron hasta la sala y se recostó contra la pared.

Isabella corrió hasta él y tocó su rostro y le brindaba un gesto de inquietud.

-Todo está bien querido.

-¡Silencio Isa! Voy a ser tía -sus ojos oscuros se enfrentaron a ella- ¡Demonios! -todo aquel rostro siempre dispuesto a la risa y a la burla se fracturó frente a ella, él también fue un niño solitario y ahora de manos de su mejor amiga estaba lleno de familia y temblaba ante el hecho de que algo tan importante para él fuese arrebatado de sus manos tan sólo porque Peter Sullivan se salía de la regla -¿me lo vas a permitir?- la pregunta fue dirigida al hombre de gesto profundo que observaba a su familia y que intentaba adivinar, cuál de ellos lo juzgaba- ¿Edward?

Una sonrisa ladeada y la actitud de diversión arrogante iluminaron la cara de éste.

- Tendrás que pelear con Emmett por él, Peter.

Emmett se levantó, era tan fácil ser amigable y desenvuelto con todos, menos con su hermano mayor, sobre todo en esos momentos donde sólo era un hombre más.

- ¿Con que ese era tu secreto? -le guiñó el ojo- Me sorprendes Eddie- sonrió y sus dos hoyuelos se mostraron en toda su totalidad- un hombre de tú edad aún puede embarazar a su mujer.

- Pues verás que un hombre de mi edad puede y más -de pronto sin previo aviso el abrazo de su hermano lo sofocó dejando a Edward sin aire y paralizado ante aquel gesto que en años jamás había permitido.

- Voy a verte Eddie, voy a verte y me burlaré de ti si es que tienes una hija en edad de novio, eso será digno de ver, pobre chica, virgen hasta los cincuenta -lo tomó de los hombros, no esperaba que Edward le devolviera el abrazo, pero al verlo a los ojos entendió lo feliz que estaba pero que era imposible que aquella alegría saliera de forma total bajo la coraza ante todos- serás fenomenal hermano, fenomenal.

-¿Lo seré?

-Te lo aseguro.

Fue entonces cuando el chillido de Alice salió de su pecho y corrió hasta sus hermanos.

-Una casa llena de niños, esto será emocionante, emocionante ¿no es así mamá, papá?

Todos voltearon a ver a los padres relegados que sin decir palabra veían frente a ellos que una nueva familia se formaba ante ellos.

- Será muy hermoso Edward -la voz de Carlisle suave y aterciopelada viajo por los espacios de la casa- estoy -miró a Esme- estamos felices hijo, no sabes cuanto, todos, dos nietos, eso va más allá de mis sueños.

_Y de lo que merezco, más allá._

Un apoyo imprevisto por parte de Charlie llegó hasta Carlisle, una mano sobre su hombro y un gesto de _ten paciencia… ellos siempre vuelven_ fue suficiente para el antiguo patriarca tuviese fe en que en algún momento y con la perspectiva de un hijo, Edward volvería y lo perdonaría.

- ¡Ahgg! Con ustedes todo es tan profundo ¡Dios! -y Peter salió de su letargo- ¡vamos a celebrar un hecho especial aquí! no el que van a ser padres -movió su mano en gesto de poca importancia- parece que ustedes, par de conejos, tendrán mucho niños insoportablemente bonitos ¡horror! ¿Qué harán los demás? Aquí hay que celebrar algo más -le guiñó un ojo a su amiga quien le dio las gracias por espantar la melancolía de todo- ¡Yo Peter Sullivan voy a ser tía! ¡Carajo! -se tocó su mano y en gesto teatral dijo- soy llamado a ser el ejemplo y la moral de ese bebé -aquellas palabras dichas en broma de repente fueron interiorizadas profundamente y se paralizó- ¡Mierda! seré ejemplo de alguien -abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- ¡socorro Isa! Tendré que volverme razonable… tendré que ser decente y casarme.

.

.

.

Pisaba Nueva York de nuevo.

Catherine Ford.

Volvía para quedarse.

Dos días atrás Isabella la había llamado para decirle divertidamente que sería abuela, que la necesitaba para controlar todo lo que se le venía encima y sobre todo para que su esposo no quisiera encerrarla para siempre.

La usualmente espartana mujer lloró tras el teléfono por la noticia. En los últimos días la vida en Miami se le hacía insoportable, el calor, el no hacer nada, su hermana que la presionaba por recomenzar una nueva vida. El letargo para ella era la muerte. Odiaba el hecho de que todos creyeran que a sus cincuenta y seis años de edad ya era una anciana y que debía quedarse en un lugar del sol, jugar bridge y meterse en aquellos grupillos de mujeres mayores que veían su vida terminada y sin sueños.

¡No!

Su mente funcionaba mejor, estaba más despierta, llena de ganas por hacer, por caminar, extrañaba el frío, la gente de un lado a otro, el mudar de una ciudad como Nueva York… pero tenía miedo de volver, pues el fantasma de Thomas y su amor por la ciudad serían un recordatorio para ella, pero la noticia de un hijo de quien ella creía era el reemplazo de su propia hija despertó en Cathy el deseo por regresar, desde la muerte su esposo la llamó y le hizo saber escuchando una de sus canciones favoritas que aún tenía mucho por vivir y que la esperaba un bebé para mimar y para ser la voz de la razón frente a un hombre que seguramente y en sus manos criaría un hijo con la firme convicción de ser el rey del universo.

Se carcajeó frente a ese hecho, se divertiría viendo como aquel hombre malo y tirano sería macilla maleable y sumisa frente a un niño. La imagen del adolescente insomne que se desvivía frente a una sala cuna años después volvió a su mente y una lágrima de alegría recorrió su rostro, una lágrima que nadie vería, pues Catherine Ford seguía siendo aquella dama que no estaba hecha para el melodrama, ella era acción y fuerza.

El Aston Martin la esperaba en el Kennedy, vestida de forma rigurosa se aprestó de nuevo a ser la contradictora dura y maternal de Edward Cullen.

- Señora Ford- el saludo fue risueño.

- Edward- besó su mejilla, pasando una mano por aquel rostro que ella conocía bien- he vuelto.

- ¿Volverás a mí? Te he extrañado, tengo una oficina que te necesita.

No, no venía a trabajar, volvía a retomar su vida en la gran manzana.

- La única manera de volver Edward es que me des la dirección de esa empresa, es el único trato que acepto -contestó mirando por el vidrio del auto, mirando la ciudad que amaba, sabiendo que el ofrecimiento por ser de nuevo la mano derecha era una mera cortesía por parte de Edward quien entendía que ella no pisaría de nuevo el gigante de cristal.

- Te extrañé Catherine.

-No tanto como yo precioso- la mano blanca y refinada de Catherine detuvo el prender del auto, apretó con fuerza- ¿Cómo estás querido?

El apretón fue correspondido de forma apasionada.

- Aterrado.

- Ser feliz es aterrador Edward -la mirada acerada, profunda y provocadora de Catherine Ford quien jamás había permitido que él la intimidara lo desafió- un hijo Edward Cullen, quiero ver eso chico, quiero verlo- el auto arrancó velozmente por plena autopista South Ozone Park, mas un sonido ahogado proveniente de la mujer a un lado lo detuvo, sabía el porque de aquel pequeño gemido- ¿Quieres ir primero a tu casa Cathy?

Volver a la casa que compartió con Thomas, era su terror, el fantasma de un amor rondando por todo el lugar. El perfume y la música, siete de la tarde y ambos cenando en la pequeña cocina.

- Si, llévame querido -abrió la ventana y el hielo del invierno golpeó su cara ¡amaba aquel frío!- es hora de volver.

.

.

.

Releyó el manuscrito de su libro, Jacob la presionaba por él, pero ella le hizo saber que éste tendría que esperar un tiempo. El editor recibió en silencio la noticia del embarazo, no preguntó nada, ni hizo comentario alguno, sólo mando un ramo de flores a la señora Cullen con una felicitación a ella y a su socio de negocios. Tanto Edward como Jake entendieron que allí las palabras sobraban. Frente a frente en las enormes oficinas ambos en silencio sonrieron y Black con un mínimo gesto le hizo saber que estaba complacido por la noticia.

Los ecos de la envidia ya no estaban y ambos como aquellos hombres en aceras diferentes de la vida deponían sus armas, se daban un saludo cordial y se reconciliaban con la vieja amistad que un día tuvieron.

Bella tácitamente puso freno a todos a su alrededor.

La familia acepto el silencio porque entendían que en el hogar Cullen-Swan no había espacio para nada más.

Sólo Charlie quien era respetuoso de los espacios de su hija no tuvo la deferencia de acomodarse a aquella imposición, su única respuesta fue:

_- No quiero ser Isabella el abuelo que ve desde lo lejos a su nieto, y dile a tu esposo por favor que yo no soy uno de aquellos que miran desde lo alto esperando que él permita que pueda disfrutar de mi nieto, ese niño es un Swan, así que comunícale al todo poderoso que yo también me lo merezco_.

La mujer caminaba por los pasillos de la cárcel. Victoria se llevaba sus manos a su cabeza rapada, sentía melancolía por su melena roja. Diez años en la cárcel como sentencia, diez años encerrada en aquel lugar. Llorando en su celda entendió que quizás esa sería por primera vez algo parecido a casa y odio darse cuenta que quizás al salir de allí ya no habría futuro para ella. Las paredes en diez meses se habían convertido en algo querido para ella, era completamente patética.

Ese día, una llamada que esperaba. Tomó el auricular y respiró fuertemente.

- James….

Y la voz del amante de siempre habló por primera vez con ella como si realmente ella fuese un ser humano.

Lo escuchó en silencio.

Él se despedía.

Estaba demente y ella lo sabía. Cerró los ojos y la voz absurda venida desde un universo lejano habló sobre planes y huidas.

Algo inevitable.

Y una mentira piadosa, que sólo ahondó la soledad y la sensación de catorce años perdidos. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

No para ella…

Jamás para él.

.

.

Isabella se sorprendió viéndose a sí misma con cambios de humor, en un segundo se sentía frágil y vulnerable, llena de miedos ante la ciudad, asustada por la vida que tenía en su interior, llena de preguntas y furiosa consigo mismo por no estar a la altura -según ella- de toda la locura de ser esposa de un Cullen o por ser madre de uno.

Y el miedo instalado en ella la asfixiaba, pero simplemente callaba y por primera vez en los cuatro años de vivir al lado de Edward Cullen aceptó la imposición maniática de cinco sombras sobre ella y la presencia opresiva de un hombre que no sabía lidiar con la alegría sobre él. Pues éste acostumbrado a las tormentas, no sabía caminar en la luz, y eso lo hacía impredecible y asustador.

Órdenes.

Planes.

Casa nueva.

Regalos que ella no necesitaba.

Otra persona para ayudar a Carmen, quien empezaba a simpatizar con el ogro.

Cuidadores para las mascotas.

Él…

Amoroso, paciente sólo con ella, absorbente, rudo y tierno, esperando… esperando a que el futuro se le presentara en frufrú y sonatinas de piano.

¡Dios!

Todo retumbaba y se movía.

.

.

.

Los vientos colisionaban en el mar.

La ciudad rugía desde sus cimientos, el frío se anunciaba en bocanadas que dejaban a todos estáticos y aterrados. Pronósticos de un invierno como en muchos años no se sentía en la ciudad.

Veinte millones de seres humanos en la gran metrópoli y todos en su huesos sentían que algo de removía de manera misteriosa desde todos los puntos cardinales de la tierra. De pronto las calles parecían grandes desiertos donde nadie quería caminar, pues cada paso presentía algo extraño que venía desde muy lejos. Años atrás Nueva York había perdido la inocencia y su ego de ciudad intocable la cual parecía lejana de todo peligro, y la cual estaba muy lejos de todos aquellos cataclismo que agobiaban a las demás ciudades, pero cuando un día el humo aterrador , las cenizas y la muerte vinieron a ella, ese día la capital del mundo bajó de su reino de poder y de gloria y ese día dejó de creer que ella no era vulnerable a todas esa cosas terribles que pasaban en el mundo de afuera, en ese mundo que no era Nueva York.

Rascacielos…

Puentes…

Avenidas…

Calles…

Túneles…

Y el enorme y fantasmal metro que recorría las arterias principales de aquella hermosa e insaciable bestia de ciudad anunciaba en el corazón de los neoyorkinos que algo iba a pasar.

Y así fue…

Todos los noticieros del país anunciaron entre el estupor que un huracán vendría hacia la costa este del país y que tocaría de forma destructora a la gran ciudad.

Nadie estaba preparado para ello.

Todos empezaron a moverse de un lado a otro frente a un imprevisto que nadie había podido prever.

¿Huracán?

El estupor se vio en cada calle, casa y persona que allí vivía ¿Cómo prepararse para semejante voz de la naturaleza?

Jamás vista en la ciudad que se alzaba con su fuerza aterradora y estaba sustentada entre el hierro y el hormigón.

La vulnerabilidad se hizo presente… en veinticuatro horas el huracán vendría y los habitantes de la ciudad miraban hacia arriba aguardando aquel portentoso rugir de la naturaleza.

Y Nueva York se sintió pequeña.

.

.

.

**Caramba, amo los huracanes, son endemoniadamente románticos.**

**Ámenme o déjenme, dejar comentarios es casi tan bueno como saber que Bella le tendrá un bebé a ese hombre y aun así él seguirá deseándote como siempre …o más.**

**Chicas, sólo faltan dos, quizás tres capítulos de esto.**

**Ya me estoy despidiendo del caos.**


	77. Requiem

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer.**_

_**Hola chicas ¡Feliz año nuevo! Espero que el 2013 le traiga a cada una todo lo que desean, tengan fe en ello.**_

_**A las que comentan un millón de gracias, a las lectoras fantasmas que siempre me acompañan todo mi agradecimiento.**_

_**Este capítulo es enorme, todo adrenalina.**_

_**Gracias a mi editora, beta y amiga Ximena Bronte alias Bathory por su enorme ayuda en este proceso de escribir semejante cosa, ella es el músculo de esto ¡Gracias amiga!**_

_**Música.**_

_**Requiem: Mozart.**_

_**Ashes to Ashes: Faith no More.**_

_**Black hole sun: Soundgarden.**_

_**Creep: Radiohead.**_

_**Bullet: Creed.**_

**EL LÍMITE DEL CAOS**

Capítulo 77

REQUIEM

Como generales en plena campaña de guerra, Edward, Jasper y Emmett planifican como enfrentar la emergencia. Después de una corta pero intensa reunión, previstos de poderosos teléfonos satelitales y con un protocolo de comunicación acordado, salieron de la presidencia: Jasper y Emmett pasarían la emergencia con los Hale.

Ellos eran gente sencilla a quienes les incomodaba la presencia solar e intimidante del Carlisle y de su hijo —el ser más antipático del planeta— pues éste nunca se dignó a hablar más de dos palabras. Los dos viejos de Texas frente al ojo escrutador de Edward se sentían pequeños e incómodos. En vano, Rosalie y Jasper, les explicaron que Edward y su padre eran hombres comunes y corrientes y que el suegro era un hombre tratable que consideraba a la familia política de sus hijos como parte del enorme clan familiar.

Cuando se planteó la emergencia, el par de viejos se negó a salir de la casa comprada por Jasper en Brooklyn, allí estarían bien, no pasaría nada y el huracán vendría y nadie sufriría. Ambos acallaron y respetaron la decisión de los padres, era frustrante, porque en los Hampton todos estarían más seguros, mas dieron el brazo a torcer frente a la terquedad de sus viejos, era hora de estar al lado de éstos quienes desde su arribo a la gran manzana se sentían perdidos y asustados. Alice vio la preocupación de su esposo y en silencio se aprestó a acompañar a Jasper, Rosalie y a su hermano en la casa de sus suegros, era mejor así, todos estaban más tranquilos, además era hora de estar al lado de su familia política y estrechar lazos con la madre de Jasper quien era una mujer muy simpática —igual de colorida que Rosalie— y que durante años pensó que Alice Cullen era una princesa en tacones pero sin una neurona en la cabeza, apreciación que con los años fue cambiando en beneficio de Alice.

Carlisle y Esme se quedarían en su residencia, no estaban en la ruta del huracán y se sentían seguros allí. Acordaron que después de pasado éste todos se reunirían allí para cuantificar daños y pérdidas, cosa que a los ex patriarcas dejó muy satisfechos, pues de esa manera el hijo mayor les hizo saber que aún contaba con ellos y con la casa paternal para su reunión y sentido de familia.

Edward Cullen…

Se movía con la fuerza de un ciclón —el corazón de la tormenta también se movía dentro de él— con todos sus sentidos alerta, esperando que el huracán llegara, estaba preparado para ella y desde la torre de cristal dirigía su familia, su gente y su empresa.

El lugar seguro elegido para Bella fue la cabaña, en las afuera de la ciudad, hasta allá llegó acompañada de los guardaespaldas y pronto se le unirían en la espera Cathy y el mismo Edward.

Antes del viaje, mandó a Carmen y a la otra chica a sus respectivos barrios en Queens y Brooklyn, llamó a su padre —se había ofrecido en su trabajo en el hotel a ayudar a todos los huéspedes sorprendidos por el huracán ya que Sue y David estaban en Forks— y confirmó que Peter, Carlo y sus amigas estaban bien.

Pero era ella la que no estaba bien, la seguridad de Edward la tenía al borde de todo. Desde lo alto de la torre de cristal, él era todo poderoso, pero algo le decía que éste rugía en su interior y que esperaba con ansia toda aquella adrenalina, Isabella entendía aquel potente deseo, pero estaba aterrada frente al hecho de que su esposo parecía siempre buscar situaciones límites y por muy Edward Señor de Todo, éste era sólo un hombre que deseaba confrontarse frente a lo incontrolable, la incertidumbre estaba allí y él no era bueno con ella.

En unas horas el huracán estaría pisando con fuerza la ciudad.

Los guardaespaldas a excepción de Sam estaban con ella, los rostros de los hombres no tenían los usuales gestos de piedra e indiferencia que ella también conocía. Todos ellos eran padres, hermanos o novios. Los vio moverse de un lugar a otro, quería decirles que se fueran para sus casas, pero estaría sola en medio del bosque, esperaría la venida de su esposo y entonces él y Sam estarían allí.

_Todo va a estar bien… todo va a estar bien _se repetía una y otra vez y se llevaba la mano a su vientre, ¡Que tremenda sensación de fragilidad la invadía!

Cada cinco minutos llamaba —con el aparatoso teléfono satelital— en ese momento, su única conexión con el mundo exterior. Charlie, con su voz suave la tranquilizaba, Isabella entendía que su padre estuviese excitado frente al hecho de ser partícipe de algo grande —era un hombre de acción y por primera vez en muchos años sentía que podía ayudar y colaborar en aquella marisma que era la ciudad y sus intempestivos y adrenalíticos cambios— pero, ella necesitaba algo más que una voz tranquilizadora y la emoción de su padre por lo que venía no la ayudaba.

Ella palpitaba.

Miraba por la ventana.

Trataba de ocuparse y de no pensar.

Los hombres la acompañaban dentro de la cabaña y ella les brindaba café, mientras que todos la observaban caminar de un lado a otro.

—No se preocupe señora —la voz de Joseph rompió el silencio que allí reinaba— el huracán vendrá en unas dos o tres horas, él y Sam estarán aquí en poco tiempo.

Pero la preocupación seguía… algo pasaba en su interior, estaba alerta, movía sus ojos con inquietud y respiraba de manera sofocada.

Una lluvia pertinaz empezó a caer sobre el bosque.

_¡La maldita lluvia!_

La odiaba con todo su corazón.

Tomó el teléfono y llamó a Edward pero éste no contestaba, no era una mujer histérica, pero la frustración la hizo gritar, marcó a la oficina de presidencia y sólo escuchó el mensaje que ella conocía hasta el cansancio.

_¡Dios!_

«Oficina de presidencia de Cullen Co...»

En ese momento odió la voz de Lauren grabada en la contestadora.

Darcy dormía tranquilamente en la cama y el enorme pastor alemán ladraba metálicamente exasperando los sentidos de todos los presentes.

_¡Oh si! _

El animal era la voz nerviosa de todos allí.

_Vamos baby, llama… llama por favor._

_._

_._

_._

No había aceptado que su hermano y cuñado estuvieran allí, convocando toda su fuerza y capacidad de control, y con gesto seco ordenó a todos y cada uno de los trabajadores de la torre a que se dirigieran a sus casas y refugios, no sólo era los que allí trabajaban, también eran los de las demás subsidiarías de todas ciudad, desde Tribeca, State Island, Bronx, Queens y Brooklyn. Los trabajadores, más que asustados por el huracán estaban asombrados por que aquel hombre —que todos los días los miraba como insectos desde presidencia— hablaba con voz humana y coordinaba equipos de ayuda para minimizar al máximo los daños que dejaría aquella fuerza de la naturaleza. Lo vieron sin sus guantes, con las mangas de su camisa remangadas, ayudado por su guardaespaldas y varios de los subdirectores… a La Máquina Cullen le percibían levemente un corazón.

Desde presidencia, veía los nubarrones oscuros que se cernían desde todos los límites de la ciudad, ayudado por su telescopio veía las calles abarrotadas de autos que parecían pequeñas hormigas que parecían haber perdido su rumbo. Cerró los ojos y abrió las ventanas de la oficina y escuchó el clamor de la ciudad, ruidos, bomberos, motores.

En el espíritu de guerra de Edward Cullen había un retumbar, descubrió que aquella marisma de gente y la confusión que rompía la rutina hacían que todo en él vibrara.

Sonrió.

Pero al segundo, se maldijo.

Ya no era el hombre que buscaba estar en los límites de todo, ya no estaba solo para buscar siempre romper con los esquemas, ya no era aquel que corría en su auto a cientos de kilómetros por hora, o buscaba hacer cosas riesgosas para calmar su tronar, no ya no. Era ahora esposo y en el futuro padre de alguien.

_¡Isabella!_

Cerró las ventanas de la torre, no, ya no era hora de ser un hombre que miraba a todos desde arriba y que vivía en anarquía.

Tomó el teléfono, diez llamadas perdidas, pateó de furia contra sí mismo.

Respiró con fuerza y se aprestó a escuchar a su mujer.

— ¡No me hagas esto Edward Cullen! Sal de allí y ven a casa.

— Perdón nena —el tono de su voz, que había rugido durante dos horas, fue ronco y grave.

—Te he llamado durante una hora, he llamado como loca —estaba angustiada— dicen que el huracán vendrá antes de lo anunciado, por favor, por favor, sal del edificio, no quiero estar sola aquí.

— No estás sola mi amor, además, una hora más y estaré rumbo a la cabaña —volvió hacia el cielo de la ciudad— ya termino aquí, quedan unos poco por evacuar.

— ¡No me importa! —odiaba ser egoísta, esa no era ella, pero en ese momento que el mundo explotara no le importaba, tenía miedo y estaba alterada y sumamente embarazada— por favor ángel, por favor, dicen que será terrible.

Una risa burlona por su parte quizás conseguiría que ella se calmara.

— No te preocupes Swan, soy de hierro.

— No eres de hierro Edward —rugió de manera impaciente— lo sé, se que te estás divirtiendo Cullen, te conozco ángel, te conozco, si haces algo demente o arriesgado estarás en graves problemas conmigo y el huracán no será nada comparado a mi riña, señor.

Desde el otro lado de la ciudad y parado en la ventana con el aire golpeando sus piel Edward Cullen sonrió agradecido, cerró los ojos y dio gracias porque al final de la tormenta ella estaría allí con él.

— Me asustas Bella, yo se que eres una gatita enojada, tres años contigo y yo también te conozco —se quedó en silencio por unos segundos— te amo ¿te lo dije hoy?

— No —Isabella contestó en reproches.

— Maldito sea, cuando llegué a casa te lo diré a mi manera nenita. Dos horas máximo y estaré contigo, no va a pasarme nada, te lo prometo.

— Prométemelo Edward, prométeme que tomaras tu auto y que estarás conmigo.

— No habrá nada que me lo impida, Isabella —su rostro fue atravesado por una preocupación— voy a estar allí contigo.

_Tengo miedo… miedo _fue el pensamiento de la esposa, pero no lo vocalizó pues, al hacerlo, lo fracturaría y en ese momento él necesitaba estar en completo control sobre sí mismo.

A los quince minutos, el auto de Catherine Ford se estacionaba frente a la cabaña e Isabella saltó al verla y la abrazó con fuerza.

— ¿Cómo que no está aquí? —levantó las manos de manera impaciente.

— No —la negativa de Isabella sonó como un reproche, no quería ser una mujer egoísta y comportarse como una idiota, pero el terror sembrado por el hecho de estar allí con las manos atadas, sintiendo en su corazón una palpitación irregular y un presentimiento temible la hacían querer gritar a los cuatro vientos que le importaba un pepino la torre de cristal.

La amiga tranquila, besó su cabeza— él quiere proteger a todos Isabella, es su oportunidad de demostrar que se preocupa por la gente —tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y le brindó una mirada maliciosa— además, él debe estar muy divertido en medio de todo aquello. La chica frente a ella hizo un puchero _¡oh mujeres embarazadas!_ Recordó cuando ella lo estuvo hacía muchos años y como el pobre Thomas corría por la ciudad buscando a las cuatro de la mañana una heladería para comprarle un pistacho, su esposo que se demoraba cinco minutos y ella se comía las uñas en la espera— no te preocupes linda, no lo hagas, ve a dormir y yo haré algo para que todos cenemos ¿qué te parece?

_¡No!_

_¡No!_

¿Cómo descansar? ¿Cómo dormir? Todo el mundo exterior bramaba y ella allí protegida, aislada y con las manos atadas. Puso la cabeza sobre la almohada, el teléfono a un lado y los ojos fijos en el reloj que marcaba segundo a segundo.

Los vientos golpeaban las ventanas, un rumor de hojas que parecían seres que emitían susurros poderosos y el cielo oscuro y aterrador que opacaba los cielos.

Todo era opresor, los sonidos venían a ella como si miles de tambores irregulares golpearan su cabeza, cerró los ojos pero la inquietud hacía eco en cada músculo de su cuerpo.

Cinco minutos.

Seis minutos….

Y un presentimiento que mediaba en cada segundo.

…_el huracán comenzó como una leve tormenta tropical al sur—este de Jamaica, todos los meteorólogos del mundo creyeron que ésta no pasaría de allí, pero ha retomado su fuerza en su poderoso camino al sureste y este de los Estados Unidos y se dirige hacia la ciudad de Nueva York. Todos los vuelos han sido cancelados, la gasolina ha comenzado a ser racionada y el centro de Manhattan y Wall Street ha sido cerrado…toda la ciudad está siendo evacuada… se teme que éste huracán sea impredecible y suma a la ciudad en un completo caos, pues los vientos ha acelerado su camino arrasando todo a su paso._

Desde el primer piso de la cabaña todos escuchaban la noticia, Isabella parada en lo alto de la escalera paralizada sólo escuchaba que Manhattan estaba cerrada y que era ya imposible moverse hacia alguna parte.

— ¡Edward! —corrió de nuevo al teléfono. El llamado de Catherine quien la instaba a la tranquilidad, por ella y por el hijo que esperaba no la detuvo en su apurarse. La angustia persistía… por ella y por su familia y, porque sabía que algo no estaba bien. Sentía que el eco terrible de un destino aterrador rumbaba por lo bajo y —como siempre— funcionaba como una máquina de reverberación que, desde la tierra, anunciaba que algo más temible que el huracán estaba tocando su puerta.

_Algo va mal… algo va mal…_

Se decía una y otra vez, volvió a llamar al celular y al teléfono de presidencia _¡Edward Cullen! Te las va a ver conmigo ángel, si algo malo ocurre te las vas a ver conmigo _

El televisor cada cinco minutos daba un informe:

_La fuerza del huracán…_

_Más de cincuenta millones de personas en la costa atlántica de Estados Unidos y Canadá están en la ruta del poderoso huracán que segundo a segundo se fortalece…_

_La ciudad se prepara con grandes medidas de seguridad, el centro de Manhattan ha sido evacuado, se han cerrado las escuelas, y el sistema público de transporte ha cesado. El alcalde de la ciudad ha dictado la orden rotunda de que nadie puede salir de sus casas o apartamentos hasta que el huracán pase por las costas, es el centro de la ciudad el más vulnerable, desde hace media hora todo está militarizado por la guardia nacional…_

Isabella saltó de su cama, su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que por algunos segundos creyó que se desmayaría. La noticia era aterradora, pues sabía que en ese momento Manhattan era un campo prácticamente de guerra y que nadie saldría de allí, nadie.

Una lágrima cayó por sus mejillas, salió de la habitación, el televisor resonaba una y otra vez con la voz falseada e histriónica del locutor, los hombres que estaban allí la miraron y trataron de no demostrar el estado de alarma y de miedo que todos sentían allí.

¡Soldados! Todos ellos, pero en el corazón de los cuatro hombres allí sólo existía la preocupación por sus familias, que casi todas vivían entre Nueva Jersey y Brooklyn. El rostro de Isabella para todo estaba pálido, sabían el porqué: Edward Cullen estaba atrapado en medio de la tormenta.

— Él va a estar bien.

Bella ahogó un gemido seco, dio un puño sobre la mesa del comedor.

No, él no iba a estar bien, ella lo sabía, ella lo presentía, algo fantasmagórico vino a su mente, él en esa torre enorme de cristal solo, al final eso era, Edward Cullen sosteniendo los hierros, concreto de aquel temible cíclope, su sangre allí…

_¡Dios! Edward Cullen sólo eres un hombre… sólo eso eres._

Catherine, al ver la agonía de la niña allí presente, agarró su teléfono pero nadie contestó, las comunicaciones había sido cortadas y todo era silencio en la enorme cabaña.

— No contesta linda, ni siquiera en el satelital.

— Tengo que ir… tengo que ir —caminó erráticamente por todo el centro del lugar— él no puede estar solo en la Torre.

— No lo está, Sam lo acompaña querida, la televisión es muy alarmista y amarillista, el huracán no podrá contra la ciudad, no podrá contra ella y contra Cullen Co.

Isabella fijaba sus ojos a algo indefinido, parpadeaba como una autómata y sólo escuchaba el rumor del viento en sus oídos, no, no era el huracán, era algo más… algo más.

Algo que venía con el huracán… un sentimiento que ella, en ese momento, intentaba definir: un rumor, un palpitar… la extraña certeza de la incertidumbre gritaba en sus oídos— ¡Joseph! Prende el auto vamos hacia la ciudad ¡ahora! —enfrentó a Catherine— no es el huracán, es algo más, algo más, lo sé, lo presiento —se llevó una mano a su pecho— no es el huracán ¡Joseph, Henry!

— ¡No! —fue la orden rotunda de Catherine— ¿estás loca? No puedes ir hasta allá ¿no escuchaste las noticias, Bella?

En el aire de la cabaña se respiraba un aire tenso y de premura.

— ¡La escuché! Cada maldita palabra Catherine, él no podrá venir hasta acá, estará solo en medio de todo eso, está en peligro.

— No lo está, quizás fue a casa de sus padres Bella, ese hombre debe estar aterrado porque tú estés aquí y dejarte sola.

— ¡Maldita sea la torre de cristal!— ¡Diablos! No era la hora para ser calmada, era la hora para ser egoísta— nosotros somos su familia ¡que se caiga todo eso!

— ¡Bella Swan! tú eres la mujer más protegida del mundo, nada te va a pasar, estos hombres aquí —y señaló a los guardaespaldas— han sacrificado sus familias para estar contigo, en esta parte de la ciudad no pasará nada, quizás unos árboles derribados, Edward te protege de todo, de todo.

— Debería estar aquí, no con su vida peligrando ¿no te das cuenta Cathy? Si estoy aquí no tendré paz ni sosiego —caminó hacia la ventana— él está afuera, en medio de la tormenta… tan sólo porque él —empezó a sollozar— cree que tiene que ser fuerte para todos, para todos —en dos pasos abrió la puerta y un viento helado golpeó a los presentes, mas para Isabella Swan ese viento venía con otra voz— quiero que Edward Cullen no sea siempre el más fuerte Catherine, siempre lo ha sido, siempre lo ha sido —bajó los brazos en sensación de derrota— es sólo un hombre Cathy, es sólo un hombre, no es inmortal.

Henry se paró en silencio y cerró la puerta de la cabaña, Catherine tomó a la chica entre sus brazos y la arrulló— todo va a estar bien querida, todo va a estar bien —besó con ternura el cabello oscuro de la chica— intentaré llamar a Emmett o Jasper, quizás ellos puedan ir a la torre o llamarlo ¿qué te parece?

Isabella no contestó nada, sólo se dejó llevar por la fuerte Catherine hasta la habitación, tensó sus músculos de forma dura y se sentó en la cama mientras la escuchaba decir que le prepararía un té para calmarla.

¿Para que un té?

¿Por qué todos creían que ella siempre era la que estaba para proteger?

Los vientos aullaban, los árboles levantaban sus voces potentes, las ramas se estrellaban una contra las otras, la tierra arrastraba las hojas secas como si rastrillaran algo duro.

Así era, así era en Forks cuando el viento del Pacifico se hacía sentir, cuando las grandes tormentas venían y decían siempre ¡Presente! Así era en sus pesadillas de niña, en su habitación mirando el árbol que ella odiaba, así era cuando todo pasaba, cuando hacía casi un año chocó contra un árbol, así era cuando se arrinconaba en su pequeña habitación, cuando corría para salvar su vida a los dieciocho años…

El aire…

El viento…

La lluvia…

Lo inexorable.

Y en ese momento se paró de la cama y tomó una decisión.

Se miró al espejo y peinó su cabello con premura se hizo una coleta sencilla y limpió las lágrimas de su cara ¡no era hora de llorar! ¡No era hora de tener miedo! Era hora de la fuerza… _siempre juntos… siempre y para siempre… no tienes que estar solo, no siempre me tienes que proteger ángel, no tienes porque pararte en medio de la tormenta esperando el huracán… yo se que algo no va bien… yo lo sé, una sola alma, siempre ha sido así… siempre… ahora te escucho… _

_«Cuando yo era un adolescente Swan, te llamaba, en mis peores momentos, de alguna manera soñar contigo era mi manera de sobrevivir, ojala me hubieses escuchado Isabella»_

_Al fin te escucho Edward Cullen… lo hago._

Tomó una chaqueta de su maleta, se la puso lentamente, apretó suavemente el cinturón y por un minuto tocó su vientre, en un parpadeo pensó en su madre Renée quien siempre y a pesar de su inmadurez y vida a la deriva del viento, siempre fue el ser más fuerte que ella había conocido.

Renée nunca fue vulnerable, en cada camino y ciudad en que vivían estaba allí para defenderla, nunca, ni en los peores momentos de su vida su madre había mostrado debilidad. Con la fuerza de su trashumancia Renée jamás desfalleció, y la razón fue simple: Ella, su hija _los hijos te hacen fuerte baby… de una manera que te sorprende, yo no sabía lo fuerte que era hasta que naciste mi cielo._

A pesar de la zozobra, Isabella se permitió aquel pensamiento de su madre ¿Quién más vendría a su rescate si no era aquella mujer de la que ella era parte, ella la que llevaba en su sangre, su madre que en tan sólo dieciséis años con ella le enseñó todo lo que tenía que enseñarle y le dio todo lo que tenía que darle?

_Ojala que yo sea igual, igual._

Bajó con tranquilidad la escalera, se auto impuso no escuchar la televisión. Se quedó observando por varios minutos a los hombres y a Cathy que le servía el té caliente — ¿Llamaste a Emmett y Jasper Catherine?— se esforzó en preguntar de manera tranquila.

— No contestan cariño, lo siento— la mujer tomó la pesada coleta de cabello entre sus manos— ¿ya estás más tranquila?

— No— Isabella voltea y se enfrenta con la mirada azul de Catherine, la toma de la mano— tienes que dejarme ir Cathy, si no lo haces yo no podré estar tranquila, no quiero ser una mujer histérica, porque no lo soy, pero en cualquier momento voy a estallar aquí, algo me dice que él no está bien —Isabella se paró y sin parpadear y con voz neutra sólo dijo— nos conoces Cathy, sabes que mi lugar no es este, no soy de las que espero sentada, no va conmigo, no es mi naturaleza —respiró hondo— se que él debe estar allí —levantó sus manos— me lo imagino allí gritando y comandándolo todo, protegiendo a esa gente y estoy orgullosa de eso, pero yo debo estar allí. Es algo que es más fuerte que yo, lo sabes, habrías hecho lo mismo por Thomas.

— Si te ve llegar, va a matarnos a todos.

—Yo lo enfrento, Catherine.

Los hombres se miraron unos a otros, sabían muy bien que si el jefe los veía llegar con ella él mismo pondría sus cabezas en el océano. Mas, todos conocían a la chica quien era testaruda y voluntariosa, nadie podría con ella, nadie era capaz, ni siquiera Edward Cullen.

— Yo la llevaré señora —dijo Joseph— sólo que iremos primero donde su padre y desde allí esperara a que su esposo se comunique primero.

Ambas mujeres se observaron, la mayor bajó la cabeza en aceptación. Había viajado por la ruta y era segura y estaba despejada, como alguien estoico y que no se dejaba llevar por los ecos alarmistas de los medio de comunicación Catherine Ford sabía que el huracán vendría, que dejaría su cuota de desastres, pero que al final la ciudad estaría intacta. Años atrás un día sentada en la enorme oficina vio pasar los dos enormes aviones y fue testigo del horror y del dolor que tiñó la ciudad, un año después Nueva York se levantaba de nuevo, orgullosa y poderosa. Cullen Corporation era una entidad gigantesca, que pudo ser el blanco de la maldad del mundo, pero sin embargo, nadie lo tocó, de alguna manera intuía que el cíclope de la ciudad era protegido por la fuerza misteriosa de Ernest y William Cullen, y que ahora, allí dentro —como esa vez— nada pasaría y que Edward estaría amparado.

Isabella tensó su mandíbula, al primer no de Catherine gritaría y con voz de mando obligaría a todos a cumplir la orden de llevarla, pero no fue necesario.

— Está bien cariño —una sonrisa sabia en el rostro de Cathy e Isabella descansó al saber que ella la comprendía— llévala Joseph, yo llamaré a Edward y a Charlie, espero que quizás se encuentren en el camino, tan sólo —y tomó las llaves del auto y se las entregó al guardaespaldas— hija espero que no permitas que Edward nos despelleje aquí —trató de hacer una broma, pero ninguno sonrió.

En el interior Bella retumbaba _¡no, no iría donde Charlie!_ Seguramente éste no sería tan racional como Catherine y finalmente el amor de padre haría que éste se plantara frente a ella y la encadenaría para no llegar a la torre.

Caminó con Joseph a su lado, el viento los golpeaba de manera fuerte a ambos, ella daba pasos presurosa medía cada una de sus respiraciones, su mente se movía a millón por hora. Por un segundo alzó su mirada y vio las copas de los árboles agitarse de manera siniestra, el lago frente a ella levantaba una niebla extraña que no había visto jamás. Dio un recorrido por toda la propiedad, allí estaría su casa, hacía dos semanas habían comenzado la nueva construcción, ésta era el sueño de ambos, una casa enorme y sencilla donde ella, sus hijos, su familia, libros y todo lo importante estarían allí; Edward estaba orgulloso de ella.

— Joseph —habló calmadamente mientras el hombre prendía el motor del auto— ve por el teléfono satelital por favor, se me olvidó, tengo que comunicarme. Si mi esposo viene en camino, no necesitaremos ir a la ciudad.

El hombre asintió con calma y se bajó del auto, mientras que la mirada de Isabella lo seguía, por un segundo Joseph volteó a ver a la chica que sonreía, caminó diez pasos, pisó la primera grada de madera de las escaleras y de pronto algo se detonó dentro de él.

— ¡Diablos señora!— esa era la mirada de ella en Forks cuando no deseaba que nadie la siguiera, siempre hablaba con voz de niña buena y sonreía y al final se escapaba para vagar sola en ese cacharro viejo de su camioneta.

Dio un giro sobre sí mismo, Catherine abrió la puerta y los otros dos hombres la siguieron. El auto prendía motores a lo máximo y el ruido de las potentes llantas rastrillaba la tierra.

— ¡Isabella! —Catherine gritó, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el auto emprendía su huida por la carretera y sólo se oía el ruido de éste a los lejos.

— Tenemos que seguirla Catherine.

La mujer alta dio un paso delante de todos y alzó su brazo de manera rotunda.

— ¡No, déjenla! ella sabe lo que hace, debe ir donde debe ir, nadie la puede detener —tragó en seco… ¡esa niña! terca, aguerrida y llena de una voluntad que sólo había visto una vez en su vida en otra persona, y esa otra persona era con quien ella estaba casada— temo más a la reacción de él si es que se cruzan en el camino.

— Nos va a despedir Catherine, a matar —Quill pateó duramente el piso— y ahora más teniendo en cuenta que ella está embarazada.

— Yo soy responsable niño —apequeñó los ojos— si alguien se debe enfrentar con Edward Cullen esa seré yo, nadie será despedido —sonrió de manera perversa y maliciosa— es mi cabeza la que peligra. Caminó hacia la cabaña y marcó el teléfono satelital pero nadie contestaba, volvió a llamar durante quince minutos, era frustrante no poder comunicarse. Por unos segundos caminó de un lado a otro ¿qué hacer? ¡Charlie! Era la solución y si éste no contestaba ella misma agarraría las llaves, los autos y correría con los hombres por la ruta. Al fin, la voz que esperaba contestó— ¡Gracias a Dios! Charlie, tienes una hija terca —pausadamente contó lo sucedido y por primera vez en su vida Charlie Swan le gritó a alguien.

— ¿Qué es lo que tiene esa niña en la cabeza? Es igual a su madre, igual, siempre hace lo que no debe hacer ¡Diablos! Debiste detenerla Catherine.

— Oh no, eres su padre Charlie, tú la conoces mejor que yo, no es hija solamente de Renée es también tuya y tiene tu temperamento ¿Quién diablos le enseñó eso de somos guerreros? No fue su madre.

Charlie, en el hotel, con una cantidad de gente aterrada y en medio de la histeria reinante se concentró en observar a todos allí. En ese momento sentía que era finalmente alguien que servía, que estaba llamado a ser el héroe de la jornada, que ya sólo era el ex policía de un pueblo en el cual no pasaba realmente nada. Pero, en ese momento, su vocación de servicio no le importaba y la posibilidad de ser un héroe nacional tampoco. Sólo su hija, quien corría por la ciudad con ocho semanas de embarazo y en medio de un huracán, era lo primordial.

— No te preocupes Catherine, yo iré por ella y se las va a tener que ver conmigo.

— No seas dura con ella Charlie, ella está muy preocupada por todos, debes de entender, querido, que tu hija y ese hombre con quien se casó son una sola persona, ambos son iguales, iguales.

— ¡Edward Cullen! Ese hombre ha hecho de mi hija un ser complejo Catherine, la convirtió en alguien diferente.

— No digas eso, tu nena era diferente y no le eches la culpa a mi chico.

— ¿Qué les hace ese hombre a todas las mujeres? ¡No es Dios! —en Charlie no había resentimiento, rabia o prevención contra su yerno, después de mucho tiempo hasta lo respetaba, gota a gota conoció detalles de la vida de aquel que no se la había pasado entre festones y mundos rosas, el chico había sufrido demasiado, lo sabía, pero a veces su manera autoritaria de ser era algo que un hombre justo como era Charlie no justificaba. Aún así, a su lado, Isabella había florecido convirtiéndose en una gran mujer, segura de sí misma, alguien que escribía, que cuidaba y que no temía a nada. Era algo que, en el interior del padre, él agradecía profundamente, su hija era una mujer de quien se sentía orgulloso, y no sería justo con el todopoderoso que no aceptara que esa transformación fue en sus manos. Nunca —también aceptaba— que Isabella Marie Swan nunca hubiese llegado a ser lo que era en aquel pueblo, o en otro lugar, sin ese hombre a su lado— llama a Edward.

— No contesta, no contesta.

— ¡Dios! voy por mi hija.

.

.

.

Media hora antes…

Edward Cullen en el Hall del estacionamiento veía a toda su gente irse, coordinaba salida de autos y les hablaba a todos de manera segura y tranquila.

Sam y tres de los vigilantes de la torre ayudaban —Rodríguez, Müller y Korn— los últimos se habían ofrecido voluntariamente a quedarse y vigilar cada una de las entradas y las salidas del edificio, además de poner en funcionamiento las cámaras de seguridad. Sam sonreía por lo bajo, estaba impresionado porque su jefe ayudase a los más de dos mil trabajadores de la empresa, _hubiese sido un buen general en la guerra _pensó por medio segundo, pero después desechó semejante pensar, pues aunque en ese momento Edward se mostraba calmado y seguro, Sam sabía que éste era un hombre que no medía las consecuencias de nada y que en estado de acción seguramente se hubiese comportado como un sanguinario.

— ¿Ya todos están fuera, Sam? —preguntó.

— Sí señor, ya se han ido a sus casas, todos están tranquilos Edward —respiró— la ciudad aguanta todo, a veces es el nerviosismo y la histeria lo que hace que grandes tragedias ocurran, todos en casa y mañana será otro día.

— ¿Crees que el huracán traerá muchos damnificados?

— Según lo que he escuchado señor, la costa y bajo Manhattan serán los más afectados, esta ciudad ha tenido pocos Edward, pero la naturaleza es impredecible.

— Sí, lo es —volteó hacia Sam y por primera vez le sonrió— has sido de gran ayuda, es bueno tenerte aquí, siempre a mi lado, Sam.

— Me gusta ayudar y proteger señor.

— Buen soldado —se paró frente a él— vámonos a casa, tengo que enfrentar un huracán peor —recordó las palabras de Isabella— en ese no puedes ayudarme, mi mujer quiere mi cabeza como trofeo.

Ambos soltaron la carcajada y se miraron de manera cómplice— coordina con Müller y Korn entradas y alarmas —se tocó buscando el celular— ¿Dónde deje el maldito aparato? —recordó que no había llamado a Isabella y que el teléfono lo había dejado en presidencia tras hablar con sus hermanos— ¡maldición! esa mujer debe estar preparada para asesinarme ¿el satelital donde está Sam?

— Está en el auto señor, hace unos minutos usted lo puso allí, iré por él y les daré las últimas instrucciones a los hombres.

— Yo iré arriba Sam, tres minutos y nos largamos de aquí, llamamos desde el auto —caminó presuroso hacia el elevador— dile a los hombres que lo último que deben cerrar son los estacionamientos, cuando salgamos se cierran —habló presurosamente antes de meterse al elevador.

.

.

.

Isabella llegó a la ciudad, jamás había conducido como ese día, daba gracias a Dios que la ciudad estaba casi despejada y que, de alguna manera, el tráfico incesante de la ciudad le diera espacio para correr el enorme Crysler plateado. Bajó los vidrios de éste y escuchaba bocinas y las alarmas que se prendían de manera intermitente y fastidiosa a lo largo de las calles. Se escuchaba un zumbido sordo, un eco que venía desde el mar, el viento corría por toda la ciudad hacia que todo tronara y vibraba… el huracán se acercaba.

La ciudad y su ritmo frenético estaba paralizado, una calma siniestra se extendía y hacia que todo estuviese esperando que algo pasara, varios carros de bomberos y ambulancia pasaron a su lado, uno de ellos venía a una gran velocidad y la sirena aterradora llegó hasta sus oídos, todo allí era premura, por unos segundos Isabella perdió el control del automóvil al ver como la ambulancia presionaba porque ella diese paso por el enorme carril.

— ¡Señora! —le gritó un hombre con fuerte acento newyorkino— no debe estar aquí.

Ella frenó en seco, con su corazón latiendo fuertemente, respiró de manera ahogada, un poco de sudor corría por su frente, aunque el frío le calaba por la piel.

_¡Dios! ¿Qué estoy haciendo? No solamente soy yo ahora _se llevó su mano a su vientre _no soy yo ahora… tienes que estar tranquila Isabella, tienes que estar tranquila._

Algo la levantó del asiento.

El ring del celular la aturdió.

— ¡Edward! —sin mirar quien era el que llamaba contestó con el nombre de su esposo.

— Isabella Swan —era su padre— ¡hazme el favor de voltear y regresar! ¡Vente para el hotel ya!— por primera vez Isabella escuchaba como su padre le levantaba la voz.

Catherine debió llamarlo, escuchar la voz de su padre no la tranquilizó, porque nadie podía contra su deseo de correr hacia la torre.

— No voy a ir Charlie.

— Hazme caso Bella —su tono de voz fue amenazante y por lo bajo— no es hora de que hagas locura, no estamos para esto ahora hija.

— Quiero ir a la torre Pa, y no me importa nada, tengo un presentimiento, Charlie.

Lo escuchó bufar.

— Voy en camino Isabella.

— ¡Dios papá! —prendió de nuevo el automóvil, se fijó sin ninguna de las ambulancias o autos de policía tronaban junto a ella— ¿Dónde estás?

— Estoy atascado en plena calle, la guardia de seguridad está vigilando quien entra y quién sale, esto parece un estado de guerra Bella ¡por favor Campanas!

— No voy a regresar Charlie, no lo voy a hacer —por primera vez en muchas horas y sólo frente a su padre Isabella se permitió dar rienda suelta a su angustia— tengo un presentimiento papá, lo tengo, lo he tenido por días y ahora es más fuerte —sollozó— no estoy loca, no lo estoy, por favor, por favor —hablaba de manera apresurada— compréndeme y ayúdame Charlie, ven por mí, sal como puedas de la vigilancia de la policía, tu sabes como son, eres uno de ellos Pa, pero no me hagas retroceder porque no lo voy a hacer.

— ¡Estás embarazada!

— Lo sé papá, lo sé.

— Si algo te pasa y le pasa a ese bebé, no me lo perdonaré Isabella, y ese hombre no merece sufrir más —y allí Charlie Swan vocalizó por primera y única vez la empatía extraña que sentía por su yerno— piensa en eso.

— Pienso en todo Charlie, pienso en todo, confía en mi papá, ayúdame Charlie, ven por mí, ven por mi —y colgó el celular, sabiendo que su padre quizás gritaba tras él, su padre quien en ese momento dejaba de ser el ser estoico que siempre era.

.

.

.

Le gustaba el viento.

Disfrutaba ver como la gente tenía en sus ojos miradas de miedo.

Por primera vez podía salir a la calle sin que mediara su actitud de rata de alcantarilla, se permitió caminar con la tranquilidad de alguien que no tenía nada que perder, observaba las calles ¡que sucias estaban! Observó los edificios, miraba hacia arriba y veía los grandes rascacielos que parecían no permitir la llegada del sol, caminaba y en ese momento con una extraña tranquilidad en su corazón. Serenidad que no sentía desde que era un niño. Se permitió silbar una canción de Radiohead.

Sus ojos azules, por primera vez, no tenían esa cualidad de sangre y de sonambulismo que le había dado la droga, el alcohol y en los últimos años la obsesión. Estaba limpio, con una camisa nueva y bonitos pantalones vaqueros, desde hacía cuarenta y ocho horas estaba sonriente, limpio y dispuesto a hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

La noticia del huracán había llegado hasta él, y como si una voz lo llamara James Morris por primera vez en sus veintiocho años de vida era un hombre con una paz espiritual y con un dejo ecuánime en su andar. La noticia era lo que él esperaba, escuchar como todo Nueva York estaba sumido en el miedo y en la agonía era algo hermoso.

Dos días antes escuchando la noticia en la televisión, entendió que su hora había llegado, las voces lo habían aturdido y como si un llamado primordial llegase desde lo profundo de su locura, él supo que el huracán era su amigo, que de alguna manera éste traería cosas buenas y sobre todo la oportunidad tan ansiada desde hacía un año de terminar lo que una noche había comenzado, la oportunidad de volver a ella… el viento había traído el desconcierto y la incertidumbre y era hora de tomar lo que la vida le daba. En la noche con una sonrisa tranquila fue a una tienda y con el dinero de mami Morris, que ésta le había mandado a expensas del viejo, él se compró una hermosa arma _¡toda una belleza!_ Al volver al viejo hotelucho, y con el televisor a medio volumen, él planeaba desde la demencia, no sería tan difícil, en algún momento algo debía pasar, era las leyes del caos, azar y movimiento y como un presentimiento Jimmy se convenció que esa era la hora final.

Había comenzado a leer por tercera vez el libro de su novia, lo leía de forma ávida y lleno de nerviosismo, la primera vez no entendió una mierda de aquella cantidad de palabrería _¡cisne! Qué mundo de palabras rebuscadas e inútiles conoces_, a la segunda la voz de su chica la comenzó a entender _¿Eres tú?_ Y ahora a la tercera leída con el libro casi destrozado por sus manos y el sudor compulsivo que emanaba de ella James escuchaba con claridad como Isabella Swan era todo aquello que en dos años de ser su novio él no había visto: una sobreviviente, una mujer fuerte y dura, ahora con las quinientas sesenta y ocho páginas James la respetada y la amaba como jamás la amó.

Lo único que odiaba del puto libro era la dedicatoria.

_Seguramente el maldito perro la obligó._

Durmió como hacía años no dormía y a las siete de la mañana se despertó sonriente y alegre y más demente que todos los días, se bañó lentamente, limpió su piel y sus ojos le hicieron ver como estaba recubierto de una costra, de su cuerpo salía tierra, acido y una suciedad que sólo él podía ver, parecieron horas y horas en aquel baño y con el agua bajo cero que preparaba sus músculos, estaba dispuesto a todo.

Sobre su cama estaba la ropa nueva que había comprado con el poco dinero que le había quedado, una linda camisa de color azul, el favorito de su chica, unos buenos vaqueros, unas lindas botas. Se miró al espejo y vio como el cabello hirsuto de meses y meses de descuido parecía aglomerarse en su cabeza, agarró la máquina de afeitar y a los diez minutos el cabello cayó en el suelo, y quedó casi calvo, con la sombra rubia de aquel que cuando era adolescente fascinaba a todos, sobre todo a su precioso cisne.

— Te va a gustar, ahora vuelvo a ser yo —se dijo frente al espejo, solo faltaba algo de buena comida y saldría a las calles de Nueva York a esperar con la tremenda certeza de que ese día, sería su día.

Salió a la calle y el viento helado inundó sus pulmones.

Jimmy, un ignorante por naturaleza, nunca supo leerse a sí mismo, no entendía que aquel oxigeno en sus pulmones le daba una especie de dignidad que lo hacía sentirse vivo. Si fuese un hombre en sus cinco sentidos, James hubiese visto aquel día como la oportunidad para tomar una decisión radical sobre su vida, una decisión para su bien, pero no, no era así. James, loco y obcecado, sólo veía un rostro y hacia él iba.

Tenía la tonada en su cabeza durante la hora que caminó entre calles, edificios y avenidas.

_«…__ I wish I was special you're so fucking special… »_

Todo, en la geografía de la ciudad, le gustaba. Por primera vez veía a aquella ciudad —meses y meses escondiéndose y lamiendo la costra de su piel con su esencial ratonil en un Nueva York que era el territorio del todo poderoso perro— ahora, con la turbulencia y la zozobra, creía que finalmente el pie en su cuello de aquel que parecía vivir en la montaña y que tenía encadenada a Isabella Swan finalmente, lo dejaba respirar.

A las nueve de la mañana se ocultó entre las esquinas, veía pasar la policía, las ambulancias, los bomberos, escuchaba las alarmas y veía como la enorme torre lucía impávida ante la noticia.

Maldijo.

Una y otra vez.

El muy maldito no iba a aparecer, sus ojos inquietos rodeaban la enorme construcción de cristal, los grandes ventanales eran espejos que reflejaban la enorme ciudad en sus cuatro costados, todos allí entraban. Caminó hacía el ala trasera de la torre.

Cinco entradas.

La principal, la de los trabajadores de los veinte primeros pisos, la de seguridad, la de emergencia y la de los grandes estacionamientos que constaban de cinco niveles.

La recorrió una a una durante dos horas.

_«… __What the hell am i doing here? __I don't belong here… »_

Algo… algo debía haber allí, una grieta, un idiota que estuviese demasiado ocupado, un vigilante que dormía y babeaba, una puta cosa donde él pudiese escabullirse.

Una rata como él debía saber cuál era la fisura donde pudiese escabullirse.

_¡Nada!_

Escupió en la acera y pateó la lata de cerveza que se había demorado en beber.

De pronto tres autos negros.

¡El maldito entraba con tres hombres más!

Sólo veía a dos de ellos.

_Allí está con el idiota guardaespaldas… _recordó el rostro de Sam, quien siempre parecía su sombra. Sonrió sardónicamente _sin él no es nada… nada… _una mueca de prepotencia se dibujó en su rostro, acarició el arma que punzaba en su vientre.

Por unos segundos, Edward Cullen se paró en frente de la torre, los hombres que estaban con él, uno rubio y otro moreno, lo siguieron, la gente que pasaba por su lado parecía correr. James maniáticamente e inconscientemente movía los músculos que rodeaban sus ojos en un afán de concentrar la mirada… estaban evaluando el entorno y la gente de la calle que pasaba por el lado del maldito lo miraba con admiración y asombro. La envidia lo carcomió de manera furiosa, en su estomago, de manera imprevista, el ardor de una ulcera se le instaló.

Quiso vomitar… y vomitó

El sabor del cobre en su boca era insoportable, se limpió la boca y dejó que océanos de saliva se aglomeraran para así intentar quitarse la ponzoña de la rabia.

¿Quién era?

¿Qué se creía?

¡Maldito!

_Sin su poder y dinero es una cucaracha… alguien igual a mí, quizás peor._

Parpadeó erráticamente.

_Debo aplastarlo por ti cisne… debo salvarte._

No era el hombre para Isabella, su chica era demasiado linda, delicada y frágil para un cerdo como ese ¡un hombre que encadenaba mujeres! ¡Un hombre que las lastimaba! Porque en la locura de James, el incidente ocurrido en el bosque hacía seis años atrás era una historia que le había ocurrido a otra persona, un eco de alguien, nunca fue él, él no le haría daño a su novia ¡jamás!

Para James Morris Bella estaba atrapada por aquel sádico _seguramente él la obligó, mi chica no se casaría con un hombre como ese… ella es demasiado frágil._

Pobre Jimmy, jamás conoció a quien tanto amaba, jamás entendió que aquel cisne delicado y bailarín era una mujer que llevaba una extraña cualidad oscura, si, James no era bueno leyéndose a sí mismo, mucho menos a los demás y a pesar de haber leído tres veces _AL LADO DEL CAMINO_ James no entendía que la chica escritora y rebelde que allí estaba también era aquella que escuchó una llamada primordial desde lo salvaje.

Pasaban las dos de la tarde, algo resonó intempestivamente, autos empezaron a salir de la torre, la gente se aglomeraba y salía una tras otra, las entradas de la enorme torre se abrieron de par en par. La mirada de James se movía inquietamente, casi hasta el dolor, bizqueaba para entender como aquel enjambre de gente salía de allí, empezó a temblar.

No pensaba.

Sólo seguía sus impulsos.

A las tres y treinta la torre de cristal resoplaba, la guardia de la ciudad se plantó allí por unos minutos y el sonido del enorme helicóptero retumbaba por todas partes.

La gente que allí trabajaba esperó que varios autos los recogieran pues el transporte público había sido suspendido y muchos de ellos lo utilizaban, otros salían en sus autos unos tras otros.

Escupió de nuevo en el suelo, al otro lado de la calle un vidrio que lo reflejaba, se miró de arriba abajo.

¿Quién era aquel? En menos de tres horas James Morris había abandonado totalmente la cordura y se había instalado en el terreno de la geografía demente, era un monstruo absoluto y amaba con la fuerza de aquel que sabe que ya no le queda más, que no tiene nada y por primera vez en su vida era alguien puro.

Sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo, el último que le quedaba y lo prendió aún con el viento fuerte que arreciaba por las calles, cada calada era profunda y en cada una se veía a sí mismo en Forks, recostado sobre los casilleros, esperando que su novia pasara a su lado y que dejara tras ella el perfume hermoso que lo obsesionaba. Un sentimiento cálido lo invadió ¡que feliz era en aquella época! Nunca lo había sido realmente hasta que la boca de Isabella Swan se posó sobre sus labios y lo mordió con aquella tierna y fiera manera, recordó como durante dos años de su vida fue alguien, un ser humano, un chico abrumado por el calor y por la validez que Bella le dio a su vida. Cuando ella se fue dejó de ser y murió, ahora años después ansiaba de nuevo volver a esos días en que era un ser humano, un toque, una canción susurrada en el oído y todo sería perfecto.

Apagó el cigarrillo con la bota y esperó con la paciencia de alguien que sabía que estaba a punto de un acto grandioso, para el cual quizás se había preparado desde siempre y el cual no tenía ninguna falla.

Todos se habían ido, las grandes puertas de la torre iba cerrando una a una, James supo que éstas estaban siendo cerradas desde adentro, no podía perder el tiempo, no podía. Un clic detonó en su cabeza, así fue que corrió atravesando la enorme plaza de Cullen Co, este era su momento, el momento definitivo.

Las enormes puertas de los estacionamientos quedaban en el primer piso y éstas aún no estaban cerradas; se deslizo con la sutileza de un gato, aprovechando los tres últimos autos que salían de allí. Subió lentamente por las escaleras, no utilizó los elevadores, porque quizás ellos tendrían a alguien ¡no le importaba! Su arma hablaría por él, pero no deseaba que el maldito perro se le escapara. Ascendió uno a uno fijándose en cual podría estar el enemigo… solo y vulnerable ¡finalmente! La señal que le decía que en el quinto piso estaría Edward Cullen se le presentó ante él. El enorme estacionamiento estaba desolado y sólo allí se veía un solo auto el Aston Martin negro, como un chiquillo rencoroso fijó sus ojos en aquel y quiso dispararle a las llantas.

Caminó con despacio y observó hacia arriba _¿Con qué aquí reinas maldito perro? _ Sintió la opresión de las toneladas de cemento y de nuevo la sensación asfixiante de sentirse un don nadie, el ardor en su vientre fue dolorosa y un vértigo recorrió toda su flaca anatomía.

— ¡Alto! —la voz de un hombre lo detuvo— ¿Quién es usted?

James volteó y vio a un hombre de unos cincuenta años que le apuntaba con un arma.

— Tranquilo amigo —abrió las manos— trabajo aquí.

Rodríguez parpadeó por un momento, tenía la pistola en la mano derecha y por unos segundos recorrió al hombre que estaba allí, con los brazos abiertos frente a él.

— No, no trabaja aquí, conozco a cada uno de los empleados de esta empresa.

— Soy nuevo —James sonrió amablemente— hace un mes, trabajo en el doceavo piso.

Rodríguez respiró y dio un paso al frente.

— ¡Ah claro! Estás en financiera —otro paso más.

— Exacto mi amigo —en el cuerpo de James Morris no había miedo ni desasosiego interior —financiera.

— ¡Miente! Si trabajara aquí sabría que allí esta administración de empleados ¡arriba las manos! —se llevó la mano libre hacia el cinturón donde tenía el intercomunicador, en un segundo bajó su mirada para zafar con fuerza el aparato, a un dedo del clic de comunicación y al levantar su mirada un estallido atronador, una ráfaga de absoluta oscuridad y antes de eso la risa fría y la mirada helada de aquel hombre que le disparaba sin un solo atisbo de piedad.

James vio caer al hombre como un muñeco de titiritero al cual le han cortado los hilos, le pareció gracioso y se acercó ante el cuerpo que tenía los brazos abiertos a ambos hemisferios, un camino de sangre salía de su frente y delineaba casi perfectamente el rostro del hombre, por unos segundos y casi babeante Jimmy observaba con aquel gesto entre ebriedad e indiferencia, nunca en su vida había visto un cadáver y se le pareció tranquilo con una extraña belleza, de alguna manera estaba orgulloso de sí mismo.

Caminó hacia el auto, con su mano recorrió el cromado de éste e intentó abrirlo, pero no pudo, se moría de deseos por pilotear semejante belleza, se vio a sí mismo en él, todo poderoso por la carretera con los ventanales abiertos y con su chica a su lado.

— ¡Fantástico cisne! tú y yo, nadie nos detendría.

Se detuvo ante las puertas de los ascensores, cinco de ellos tenían los botones que llevaban a cada uno de los pisos del enorme cíclope, pero sólo uno tenía un solo número, que tenía un P dorada, a un paso y llegaría hasta el maldito que comandaba la ciudad.

Un sonido lo interrumpió, unos pasos duros que caminaban con fuerza por todo el duro cemento del estacionamiento.

Sam

James se escondió en uno de las columnas del estacionamiento, con ojos de halcón esperó que el hombre encontrará el cadáver del viejo vigilante. A los cinco metros el enorme guardaespaldas se paralizó, como el soldado que era y atendiendo de nuevo a sus instintos de combate sacó el arma y se agachó diez centímetros menos. Olfateó como sabueso y apuntó con el arma a todas las direcciones posibles, de nuevo en zona de guerra, de nuevo en el punto donde escuchaba las ráfagas de cientos de fusiles zumbando en sus oídos.

— Estás ahí ¿no es así, James Morris?

James camuflado por la oscuridad del lugar aguantó la respiración, era una rata, se aquietaba y esperaba con suma paciencia que el enorme gato pasara por su lado para darse la orden de inmovilizar cada uno de sus músculos— Tenías que regresar —la voz de Sam fue ronca y controlada, una batalla… el calor de Irak y Afganistán regresó a su piel, el olor a caucho quemado y a cuerpos tostados y podridos por el sol, días enteros en guardia, noches en que sólo pensaba en los muertos del día, horas esperando, pensando que aquel día, aquella hora y aquella última noche sería la última y como única esperanza volver a ver el rostro de su esposa y dormir desnudo cerca de ella, piel a piel y así borrar cada uno de los días en que mató a niños y fue una máquina de muerte.

Respiraba.

El arma segura en sus manos, necesitaba llegar hasta el cadáver de Rodríguez y así tomar el intercomunicador, llamar a los dos vigilantes que estaban en los centros de seguridad, llamar a presidencia y demandarle a Edward Cullen que no saliera de su oficina, movilizar la policía.

_Protege tus flancos Sam._

_Protege tu espalda._

_Miles de ojos…_

_Protege tu espalda…_

_Arriba… a los lados, izquierda y derecha…_

_Observa…_

_Observa…_

_El aire se mueve…_

_Escucha…_

_Sólo cinco minutos, sólo cinco Edward Cullen… ¡Dios! ese hombre va a ser padre… sólo cinco minutos y tú vida y la de tu mujer estará a salvo ¡maldita sea!_

Cinco minutos, eso era lo que separaba su últimas palabras con aquel hombre, cinco, y en los últimos días éste había hablado con él como si fuese un ser humano, ese hombre a quien acompañó al cementerio con quien habló de su mujer, tan poco y sin embargo Edward permitió que Sam llegara hasta él, años a su lado, tratando de seguirle el paso a alguien que por mucho tiempo sólo gruñó ante su presencia, un hombre que al lado de esa chica silenciosa que él había conocido como su obsesión, como su amante y como su esposa lo habían convertido en alguien que abría sus mundos de hielo y se paraba frente a una tumba y le llevaba flores a su hija, ese guerrero, un ser para admirar, un protector y Sam en ese momento supo que ocho años de entrenamiento militar no servirían frente al hecho de que estaba solo con un enemigo que quizás venía con toda su rabia y sin miedo a nada.

Un clic detrás de él.

La sensación de que alguien observaba su cuello y Sam Northon supo que ya nada era posible, que había descuidado sus flancos, que había faltado al código de guerra: subestimar el enemigo, salir a campo abierto. Respiró con fuerza, el sonido de la inhalación fue metálico como un gruñido de animal agónico, sonrió, casi carcajeó sintiendo como el gatillo le apuntaba desde atrás. No tenía miedo, nunca lo tuvo, allí en ese último momento entendió que los hombres que él había matado por la espalda le apuntaban, que todo era justo, que estaba de nuevo en el campo de batalla, que estaba a pleno sol y que morir así era totalmente justo, mató como un cobarde y moría como tal, nunca protegió, solo asesino… nunca protegió a Edward Cullen, porque él era suficiente, al fin… al fin… hoy ese día piel a piel volvería donde Sophie… al fin.

—No saldrás de aquí vivo chico— se paró en toda su estatura— no saldrás de aquí— y el disparó resonó y no sintió dolor, su cuerpo enorme se movió un paso en seco, intentó levantar su mano con el arma y voltear y ver cara a cara el rostro de aquel que era su justiciero, más otro disparó llegó…y el calor, el sol, el olor a caucho quemado…y el ya no esperar a que el mañana volviera.

.

.

.

Dio una mirada al cielo, el vidrio de las grandes ventanas vibró con furia, el huracán comenzaba.

— ¡Bella! ¡Diablos! — ¿cómo pudo quedarse tanto tiempo allí?, correr, debía correr hasta la cabaña….tiempo….tiempo— todos están protegidos – miró el rolex y eran las seis de la tarde en él. La oscuridad se cerniría en unos minutos, media hora y en casa.

Cerró las puertas de la oficina, el celular vibró, apretó el botón del ascensor.

— ¡Edward!

— ¿Catherine?

— ¡Dios! llevo casi media hora intentando comunicarme contigo — el sonido de la voz de la mujer estaba distorsionado— Bella va en camino.

El corazón del hombre se detuvo por un segundo, rugió de rabia ¡esa niña loca! ¿Cómo se atrevía a no obedecer? ¡Maldición! ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¡Isabella Marie Cullen! Iba contra corrientes siempre.−

— ¿Cómo demonios Catherine? —iba bajando uno a uno los pisos hacia el estacionamiento— ¿Y los hombres que estaban allí?

— Fue mi culpa Edward, ella estaba desesperada, decía que algo te iba a pasar, fue imposible detenerla, sabes como es.

— ¡Dios! es una niña de sesenta kilos, está embarazada y puede contra cuatro hombres y contra ti, Catherine Ford —gritaba como un loco— la maldita ciudad esta sitiada, el huracán se acerca y ella conduce sin que nadie la proteja.

— No la pude detener, ella va por ti, va por ti Edward, ojala que Charlie la haya alcanzado, tranquilízate querido.

Pateó el suelo y dio un puño contra la pared, era inaudito, ahora estaba con el terror a cuestas de nuevo, desde lejos y en su piel sentía el vibrar del viento, Cullen Co se estremecía y él allí a kilómetros de su mujer…

Nunca se sintió más vulnerable.

Rugió como un animal, la mujer en el teléfono gimió ante el sonido desgarrado que sabía ella venía desde el fondo de la furia — No la pude detener Edward Cullen, ella es más fuerte que todos, lo sabes, lo sabes.

Sabiendo que de su boca iban a salir tempestades Edward cortó la llamada, el aire en sus pulmones entraba como cuchillos que lo despedazaban.

Tormenta.

El huracán.

Bella en su auto viniendo hacia él, que iluso era ¿cómo pensar que ella se quedaría esperando cuando él durante años le había dicho que eran uno solo? ¿Cuándo desde los trece años de edad el gritar y rugir por ella era el llamar de alguien que en los momentos límites de su vida el sueño de ella lo había sustentado y hecho sobrevivir? ¿Cuándo demonios aprendería a entender que Isabella estaba conectada a él por los irrompibles hilos del destino?

No, ella no era el caos… ella era el final del camino, el azar no existió jamás… al final, todos aquellos laberintos de su vida siempre estaban guiados por el hilo invisible de Ariadna que él desde antes de nacer llevaba atado en su muñeca.

La medusa de su madre, el miedo de Carlisle, el desvío de Jessica, el infierno de la droga y todo ese juego diabólico de su vida fue solo la burla absurda en el juego de aquel sino que hizo que él batallara para poder merecerla.

¡Dios!

Y la merecía.

Ella vendría… nada pasaría y él le haría saber a ella cuan furioso y aterrado estaba.

El timbre del elevador le anunció que había llegado, con la mirada concentrada de águila esperó a que ésta se abriera, rogando encontrarse con su esposa del otro lado de la puerta, le gritaría como un loco y después la besaría hasta hacer que ella rogara piedad por el horror de hacerlo sentir como un hombre débil frente a la terrible sensación de la fragilidad que siente cuando no está bajo su control.

Las puertas se abrieron y, en un parpadeo, un arma —frente a él— le apuntaba directo a la cabeza.

— Sorpresa, sorpresa —un James con una mirada inquieta se burlaba de él— finalmente nos vemos la cara, desgraciado.

Segundos…

Microsegundos…

Y el arma plateada frente a él.

Edward Anthony Cullen vio frente a él la nube negra que amenazaba su tranquilidad. James Morris, frente a él, con una pistola, apuntándole directamente a su corazón _¿Debía tener miedo?_ Temer que el enemigo — rata sin importancia — le quitara todo por lo que él había luchado_ ¿Dejar que James se lleve todo y que con una simple jalada del gatillo obtenga su triunfo?_ Sus ojos verdes nunca fueron tan fríos, tan duros, su enorme anatomía se tensó frente al hecho de que si, si tenía terror pero, conocedor como era del mundo de la pelea, sabía que un solo atisbo de su miedo sería el triunfo de aquel repulsivo ser _¡Demonios! Vencí a mi madre, maté al minotauro de mi destino asqueroso y soy un hombre libre… no voy a dejar que este imbécil arruine mi vida._

Aún estaba dentro de elevador, un movimiento rápido y quizás lo cerraría, pero no, una bala a kilómetros por segundo y todo sería inútil.

—Tenías que aprovechar esto para venir hacia mi Jimmy —salió del ascensor e hizo una mueca sarcástica para ofender al oponente frente a él. Miró por encima del hombre, dentro de él la certeza de que Sam ya no estaba lo abrumó hasta el dolor, pero no, no mostraría nada.

_Vamos Tony… eres más fuerte… mucho más._

James parpadeó nervioso, no esperaba aquel témpano de hielo, esperaba un maldito niño rico chillón. Alzó su mano armada hacia la cabeza de su enemigo.

—Maté a tu puta sombra —respiraba de manera errática— fue muy divertido.

_No muevas un músculo… no demuestres que el maldito te tiene Edward… no le hagas saber que Sam era tu amigo._

—Debo felicitarte, James —caminó con despacio, observó el temblor en las manos del hombre.

_No es hora Edward… no es hora… ¡sobrevive!_

—Soy muy inteligente Edward Cullen, mucho, espere, espere y el maldito huracán me dio todo, todo, vengo por lo que me pertenece, vengo a salvar a Bella de ti, debes morir —caminaba hacia atrás, quería disparar, volarle la cabeza y todo estaría bien, pero el maldito no parpadeaba, no mostraba nada— ¡tenme miedo, maldito hijo de puta!

Lo tenía…

¡Demonios!

Suicida por naturaleza, Edward Cullen, muchos años atrás, se puso un arma entre su boca y por horas disfruto el sabor metálico de ésta. Siempre al límite de todo, buscó la muerte en cada paso durante quince años de su vida. Cada pinchazo de heroína, cada cosa extrema que lo acercara a la muerte era para él un disfrute, todo fue vertiginoso y absoluto. El amor a la muerte le hizo creer que nada lo tocaba ¡jamás sintió miedo! Jamás, hasta que Isabella llegó a su vida.

Ella le hizo saber que él, a pesar de todo, era un hombre como cualquiera, un ser humano total y que la mortalidad era algo con lo que debía lidiar.

¿Ahora? ¿Cómo salvarse de la locura?

_Tony… Tony… sobrevive igual… así es bebé… igual._

¿Cómo?

¡Sí! volviendo a su estado suicida, siendo hijo de quien era, aprovechando que James Morris estaba demente y que esto lo hacía soberbio e inestable.

— ¿Por qué no disparas Jimmy? ¿umm? ¡Vamos James! —ambos hacían un baile extraño, dos animales que se retaban, uno con el arma se movía intentando descifrar el hombre que estaba frente a él.

_¡No!_

_¡No!_

_¡Maldito hijo de puta! _

Lo quería ver suplicar, quería que éste fuese lo que él pensaba, que mostrara dolor, terror, algo para paliar su insignificancia.

— ¿No vas a pedir piedad? ¡Maldito! —gritó con fuerza, algo de baba se deslizó por su boca y sudaba ¡el perro no lo hacía! ¡Se movía! ¡Se movía! ¡Y se burlaba de él!— ¡no eres nada! ¡Eres un perro bastardo!

— ¿Eso es lo que quieres Jimmy? —arrastraba su voz de manera lenta, paró su caminar, mermó su respiración. Era un tigre enorme que medía cada uno de sus pasos, debía pensar, aprovechar el nerviosismo del hombre, calcular cada movimiento. Debía ir hacía sí mismo, comandar cada respirar, darle una orden a su corazón… ser de hielo y atacar.

— Quiero que mueras, desgraciado —apuntaba el arma y temblaba.

Edward veía a James y se le pareció una gallina que nerviosa corría por el corral, cualquier movimiento mal hecho y éste le disparaba, el arma era su fuerza, su locura nerviosa era el peligro. Debía presionar lo justo y evitar el descontrol o si no James lo llevaría hasta él y todo sería inútil.

_Sobrevive Tony Masen… sobrevive._

— Eso sería muy divertido para ti Jimmy, matarme sin que yo pueda pelear, así mataste a Sam, no le diste oportunidad, siempre lo haces —apretaba sus manos, sin sus guantes y sentía que sus manos estaban libres. Sus guantes, que escondían sus manos largas —de piano— y, que escondían manos que peleaban y que destruían, ahora estaban desnudas esperando una pelea, la pelea de su vida— eso eres tu James.

— ¡No me conoces, infeliz! —gritó.

— Te conozco Jimmy, yo sé quién eres, lo sé todo. En este momento crees que puedes matarme y salir de aquí sin que nadie te toque, crees que puede meterme una bala en la cabeza y sentir que eres muy poderoso viéndome morir, no eres capaz de dar pelea. Sólo eres tú, una pistola y tu cobardía.

— ¡Me quitaste todo, desgraciado! —gimió de manera chillona.

— No te quite nada Jimmy.

— Isabella era mía, mía y viniste tú y te la llevaste —ladeo el arma a noventa grados e intentó sonreír entre la rabia y el llanto— tú con tu puto dinero, yo soy rico ¿sabes? Yo le puedo dar todo lo que ella quiere ¡todo! Vengo a salvarla de ti ¡sádico hijo de perra!

— Fuiste tú el que la quiso violar Jimmy —todo reverberaba en su interior, debía actuar rápido, por primera vez en su vida quiso que Isabella no llegara nunca, pero él lo sabía ella llegaría pronto— necesitabas forzarla porque sabías que no te amaba.

— ¡Me ama! ¡Lo sé!

— Nunca lo hizo, ella sentía piedad de ti.

— ¡Mientes! ¡Eres un maldito perro bastardo y mentiroso!

— Toda tu vida te quedarías en ese pueblo, un hombre ignorante que ni siquiera terminó la secundaría, que jamás entendió quien era ella, que jamás en su vida se ha leído un libro, que sólo tenía la droga para vivir.

— ¿Y tú qué eres, Edward Cullen? Eres un drogadicto igual que yo ¿Cuál es la maldita diferencia?

Si ¿Cuál era la diferencia? ¿Qué hizo que ella lo amara a él?

_«Yo sé quién eres ángel… sé quién eres… eres la otra parte de mi corazón, mi lado más oscuro, alguien que me hizo ser lo que yo deseaba.»_

— Me escogió a mí, James.

— ¡La obligaste!

— No la obligué a nada, ella vino a mi libre.

— ¡No es verdad! ¡Maldito! ¡No es verdad!

—Vino a mí, se entregó a mi —Lizzy susurraba al oído— Jimbo —hablaba lenta, metálica y burlonamente, su rostro era una máscara y sus ojos miraban directamente los ojos de su oponente.

— ¡Cállate!

— Nunca la has visto desnuda, es hermosa —se movió a un lado.

— ¡Maldito infeliz!

— Nunca la escuchaste gemir Jimbo, rogar diciendo tu nombre —levantó su mano y ratificó la última palabra con fuerza.

— ¡No quiero escucharte hijo de la gran perra!

— Ver su rostro cuando…

Todo palpitaba.

— ¡Perro!

—Decir que te ama cuando estás dentro de ella —sonrió y ladeo su cuerpo en un movimiento casi boxístico.

Todo era urgente.

— ¡No te lo ha dicho! ¡Nooo!

— Miles de veces, lo dice miles de veces.

Su corazón palpitaba… a lo lejos, el huracán había llegado a la ciudad.

—Me ama a mí, espera por mí, lo sé —su voz era ofuscada y furiosa— yo lo sé, ella quiere volver conmigo, la escucho todo el día.

— Eres —Edward Cullen, peleador de bares, calles y tugurios solitarios, se preparaba. En unos minutos, midió, leyó y supo quién era el hombre que estaba frente a él— muy poca cosa para ella.

Se preparó…

James aulló lleno de furia ¡Maldito sea! ¡Maldito sea! ¡Maldito sea! ¡Debía suplicar! ¡Quería lastimarlo! ¡Hacerlo sufrir! ¡Qué sangrara!

Levantó el arma.

— Voy a reventarte Edward Cullen y quiero oírte suplicar —y sin miramientos apuntó al brazo del hombre que en medio segundo se movió con toda la fuerza y la rapidez de la que era capaz. Escuchó el tronar, la bala silbó cerca de él, un rasguño quemante en su brazo y toda la fiereza de la que era capaz estalló a través de él, los témpanos de hielo se fracturaron y sin darle tregua a James —quien tambaleó por la bala disparada y que trataba de mantener el arma en su mano a pesar de la quemazón que sentía tras tres balas disparadas— vio como Edward se abalanzaba como un león a él y no le daba pausa para volver a apuntar.

Tony Masen aulló como el niño terrible que en él se escondía, eso era lo que él quería, desestabilizar a James Morris, hacer que este se enfureciera, que se moviera de manera nerviosa, que respondiera por instinto, que sintiera como su pobre alma era apabullada por una verdad que no deseaba escuchar y que cuando llegara Bella, estuviera reducido.

Años.

Años peleando en cualquier parte, dándose golpes contra el mundo con el único propósito de afinar los sentidos, de auto destruirse, de lastimarse, ahora, peleaba por lo correcto, peleaba por la vida de su mujer, de su hijo, por la propia, peleando y ganando, podría exorcizar las sombras del suicidio que siempre estuvieron allí, tenía por quien vivir ¡y maldita sea el mundo! ¡Pelearía!

Con la sangre corriendo por su brazo y con el volcán en erupción que estallaba en su interior, de una patada derribó la pistola de la mano de James Morris a metros de allí.

— Ahora estamos a mano Jimbo.

James sonrió.

Y la pelea comenzó.

Ganar o morir en un día de tormenta.

.

.

.

A tres calles de la torre de Cristal Isabella aceleró el auto, todo en ella daba vueltas, estaba a punto de vomitar.

_Aguante Isabella… aguanta un poco más._

Gimió de alegría al ver el enorme edificio, miró hacia arriba y las ventanas vibraban por el terrible viento que se estrellaba de manera violenta contra ellas ¡Dios! ¡Qué grande, hermoso e imponente era aquel lugar! Amaba todo allí, años atrás parada frente a él, con el sol reflejándose en éste creyó que aquel lugar sólo albergaba frialdad y miedo, ahora sabía que el, mundo de hormigón, acero y poder existía todo un mundo de seres humanos, miles de historias y que la Torre de Cristal estaba construida por cuatro hombres que dieron su sangre y su alma por ella.

La gran protectora de la ciudad.

El faro enorme donde confluía el centro de toda una ciudad.

Llegó a la puerta principal, paró en seco frente a la gran cámara de seguridad de la entra principal.

— ¿El señor, ya salió?

Korn y Müller la vieron llegar, estaban asombrados que la esposa del presidente estuviese allí, en ese momento cuando se desataba una tormenta y Nueva York era opacada por los nubarrones de un huracán.

— No señora, la orden fue que cuando ellos salieran cerráramos las entradas principales, estamos esperando, seguramente están en el estacionamiento principal, Sam me llamó hace unos minutos diciendo que nos preparáramos, presiento que a portas del huracán la movilidad va a ser imposible —Korn, quien conocía la chica desde que ella era la asistente de Stella Miller, sólo atinó a decir— Isabella este no es el lugar ¿Qué hace aquí?

Mas, Isabella retrocedía en su Chrysler, al dar reversa, los síntomas del embarazado estallaron en ella, tres arcadas y tuvo que parar por varios segundos, sabía que en cualquier momento la nausea podría con ella, sólo esperaba ver a su esposo y a su padre y esperar que el huracán pasara, el resto no le importaba, tan sólo con saber que todo estaba bien ella se sentiría mejor y estaría tranquila.

Aceleró de nuevo hasta las puertas del estacionamiento —el cual era enorme— dio gracias a Dios que todo estaba vacío, los grandes garajes parecían carreteras que se curvaban y que no tenían fin, a la primera vuelta Isabella gimió, un pequeño punzón de hambre y fatiga apretó su vientre, no había comido en más de dos horas, y desde que el embarazo comenzó estaba siempre hambrienta, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, hacía una semana a plena medianoche atacaba la cocina y Edward le preparaba un enorme emparedado con malteada de fresas, al recordar cómo éste sonreía al ver como ella comía la colmó de ternura, aunque esa noche la abordaron las inseguridades de una mujer que, en menos de tres meses y con esa manera de comer y con un esposo que parecía feliz complaciendo cada extravagante capricho, estaba en camino de convertirse en una enorme casa rodante.

— _No seas tonta Bella Swan a este paso serás mi fantasía erótica favorita… grandes pechos para mi diversión nena._

— _¿Es decir que, no te gustan mis senos pequeños, Cullen?_

— _Es decir mi amor, que grandes o pequeños todo en ti me fascina, sólo que ahora elevas todo a la máxima potencia, todo para mí solo._

Siempre sabía que decir a su muy particular y arrasadora manera.

Otra nueva nausea, a ese paso no podría llegar al quinto piso, necesitaba vomitar en ese momento, la necesidad era urgente, fue así que detuvo el auto en el cuarto piso y correría hacia uno de los baños que allí se encontraban, todo era oscuro, bajó del auto y prendió las grandes luces blancas, estas fueron llenando el espacio en pequeñas olas que iluminaron el lugar. Sin esperar nada y sabiendo que si no llegaba a tiempo vomitaría sobre el piso corrió a uno de los baños y allí vació su estomago, era la ansiedad y el terror que en ella habitaba en ese momento. Salió del baño ya recompuesta, sería mejor tomar el elevador que quedaba al otro lado del estacionamiento, algo le llamó la atención, una de las puertas de vigilancia estaba abiertas y había algunos objetos personales de uno de los vigilantes.

Caminó por la peatonal.

El presentimiento de nuevo la insufló, su corazón minutos atrás tranquilo volvió a acelerarse, su respiración se volvió errática y de pronto en medio de aquella soledad y con el viento rugiente golpeando los ventanales Isabella Swan escuchó un disparo que venía desde el piso superior.

El miedo la detuvo.

Se llevó una mano a su boca y otra a su vientre.

Allí… allí estaba el llamado, el porqué ella sentía que ese día algo iba a ocurrir, todos sus miedos en aquel sonido, toda su urgencia… allí estaba.

Un disparo venido de la nada.

Un sonido que partió en dos su mundo.

Se quitó el abrigo y lo tiró al suelo, debía correr, algo se atoró en su garganta, un gemido, un grito un miedo aterrador llegó hasta ella como si un enorme látigo golpeara su espalda. La nausea volvió y ella maldijo, no, no era hora de tener miedo, no tenía tiempo de gritar o de comportarse como alguien sorprendido ante el disparo. Tomó una bocanada de aire y dio una orden de hierro a su cuerpo.

_Ahora no bebé… ahora no, no es hora de ser débil… ahora no._

¡Charlie!

Corrió como loca por toda la peatonal, corría como siempre lo hacía cuando su vida estaba de por medio, corrió con aquella angustia terrible de saber que en cada paso tenía todo por ganar o perder; pues allí arriba a pocos metros de ella su vida por la que siempre había batallado aún sin saberlo, peligraba. No, nadie podía detenerla, nadie podía contra ella, pues en el quinto piso del estacionamiento Edward Cullen corría peligro.

Con la respiración agitada y sudando grandes gotas de hielo perladas que se deslizaban por su frente llegó a los niveles del piso, las luces estaban prendidas, se detuvo, escuchó el pujar de dos hombres y los golpes secos y la voz temida de aquel que atormentó su vida por años.

¡James!

¡Qué ingenuos todos!

Durante meses todo había sido un torbellino, ires y venires en la vida de ambos, éxtasis de estar juntos, batallas peleadas por ambos, el círculo de hierro impuesto por su esposo y ella creía que todo estaba bien, dejó de pensar en James y en como su presencia aterradora estaba en la sombras, creyó que al estar en medio de la seguridad claustrofóbica en la que vivía todo estaría bien, que James Morris y su cobardía al fin había cedido ante la inexpugnable muralla que se alzaba entre ambos, que él era débil y que su obsesión por ella había cedido ante la prueba absoluta dicha ante todos que ella le pertenecía a Edward Cullen.

¡Dios!

Los cuerpos de dos hombres a metros de ella.

¡Sam!

Ahogó un grito, el silencioso guardaespaldas, la sombra que la acompañó por años, alguien que siempre estuvo allí…

Todo era muerte y desolación, todo se perdía y una terrible sensación de culpa la agobió casi hasta el dolor.

Ella sola había traído a James hasta allí, ella lenta y metódicamente había permitido que aquel ser humano terrible fuese la espada que quitara la vida de personas que no tenían nada que ver con aquel, tan sólo porque ella nunca fue capaz de pararse frente a él y decirle que jamás su corazón le perteneció.

Ella alimentó su locura, de alguna manera la vanidad de saberse dueña de la mente y del corazón de James fue el detonante para que éste estuviese allí, en ese momento decidiendo su presente y su futuro.

¡No!

Lo habían subestimado, ella subestimó el nivel de obsesión y de demencia que su antiguo novio tenía sobre ella ¿en qué punto de su vida pensó que James simplemente la dejaría tranquila? Una idea como un destello relumbró en su cabeza.

_«No soy nada sin ti cisne… nada, soy lo que tú quieres… yo soy tu sombra ¡tu jodida creación!»_

Él se lo había dicho llorando en su puerta un día.

Con su mirada recorrió el lugar desesperada, el espacio —enorme y vacío— nunca le había parecido tan desolado y frió como en ese instante. Se le figuró una enorme urna en donde sólo los ecos de dos hombres bestiales peleaban: uno peleaba preso por la sensación de inutilidad y fracaso; el otro, peleaba sangrante con la fuerza de un ángel caído el cual había recuperado el cielo en la piel de una mujer y que por nada del mundo estaba dispuesto a caer de nuevo en el infierno.

¡La sangre!

¡Su sangre allí!

El dolor y el miedo en su cara, ella sabía que existía, a pesar de su gesto de furia y de control absoluto sobre su cuerpo, Isabella Swan sentía en su corazón cada sensación, cada sentimiento.

¡No podía permitirlo!

Le dolía.

_Tanta lucha para nada_…

Tan sólo para que James Morris y su insignificante mundo inútil vinieran y acabara con treinta años de vida, una vida gloriosa en su pelea, magistral y desgarrada como una hermosa sonata de piano, voluntad de fuerza ante todo.

Y todo por ella.

¡Jamás!

Los sonidos de los golpes eran secos.

Ella dio un paso.

James gritaba como animal herido y ponía en cada puño la ira y la locura que era su arma, Edward luchaba con la fe puesta en una vida que se merecía y que se había ganado.

De la nada, un golpe de James castigó con furia su vientre, el gigante corporativo se tambaleó, todo en él era poesía de sangre. Con fuerza, fue hasta su oponente, mas el brazo le dolía y todo él se desgarraba, aunque la bala no había penetrado su piel ésta había dejado un camino de músculos abiertos y sangre que corría prolíficamente.

_Tienes que aguantar Edward…_

— ¡Edward!

Isabella gritó con fuerza, su voz fue desgarrada y seca, gritaba para salvarlo, gritaba para que James parara, gritaba para detener un minuto el dolor… todo en aquel sonido metálico de su voz, nada había después de eso, nada existía, ni pasado, ni futuro, sólo el ahora donde ella era la llamada a poner el pecho por quien siempre había peleado, aquella no era la guerra de Edward Cullen. ¡No! Eran Bella contra James Morris.

Para los dos hombres, el mundo se detuvo y todo fue como en una película de movimiento lento.

Todo el control de Edward Cullen desapareció.

Todo su mundo claudicó y fue en caída lenta.

Su cuerpo dio dos pasos hacia atrás, respiró con dolor ¡no!

De pronto, sus ciento sesenta libras fueron toneladas que lo aplastaban.

Era la asfixia del terror.

La impotencia frente a lo desconocido.

El huracán trayendo consigo la muerte.

Nada era real, nada existió jamás.

Y de nuevo el mundo en su total oscuridad.

— ¡Bella no!

James aprovecho el lapso en que su oponente parecía perdido, estaba en el suelo, una vista hacia Isabella, sonrió ¡Sí! ¡Venia hacia él! Se arrastró por el suelo, tenía sus costillas rotas, la hiel y el veneno se aglomeraban en su boca, pero triunfaba, estaba ebrio de gozo, de triunfo, el maldito perro no era nada, vio como Edward y sus ojos de hielo demostraban lo que él había venido a buscar ¡Su miedo! ¡Al fin! ¡Al fin ganaba esa batalla!

Tomó el revólver, sus manos ardían y dolían, gruñó ante el hecho de que en medio segundo su enemigo venía hacía él. No tenía tiempo. Como si su cuerpo fuese un elástico, saltó —impulsado por la carga de adrenalina que significó descubrir el miedo en su enemigo— y con la cacha del revolver golpeó a Edward en la cabeza de forma contundente.

Edward Cullen fue tumbado al suelo. Como un eco que venía a sus oídos, el grito de angustia de Isabella llegó hasta él como un sonido que era pronunciado desde lo profundo.

Morris apuntó hacia su cabeza.

— No lo hagas James por favor, no lo hagas.

No escuchaba. Frente a él, su obsesión venía vestida como la niña que en sus memorias añoraba: cabellos castaños, ojos deslumbrados, boquita rosa y con voz dulce. En su desvarío, Nueva York y el huracán desaparecieron… ese día era día de escuela, y en Forks hacia sol, y él era el dueño de aquella chica que caminaba resuelta hacia él y que validaba su vida de porquería.

James profirió un bramido de batalla, con la pistola en su mano aún, dejó caer sus brazos, arrastró sus pies como un viejo muñeco de paja que necesitaba ayuda para poder moverse y sonrió dulcemente hacia Isabella.

Bella, en unos segundos, había abandonado su cuerpo, todo para ella era ese momento en que toda su vida estaba puesta en una balanza, amor, miedo, fe, futuro, vida y muerte. Ella se veía frente a un dios verdugo que lentamente iba sacando su corazón y que deseaba lastimarla ¿Qué pecado ella debía pagar? ¿Por qué las fuerzas del destino la llevaban a ese momento en que toda su vida se decidía? ¿Dónde estaba el error? ¿Por qué Edward Cullen debía también cargar con sus responsabilidades y decisiones?

Amor por lo oscuro.

Amor por los libros.

Deseos de niña amante de historias góticas que con la fuerza de su deseo primordial habían llamado a hombres como James Morris y Edward Cullen.

Ella deseaba fantasía, literatura y tempestades y las tuvo.

Un día decidió transformar a James Morris en el sueño de páginas que siempre fue su refugio, debía en ese momento ser responsable por eso, no fue inconscientemente que Isabella Swan transformó y convirtió a Jimmy en lo que era ahora, ella lo quiso así, era más inteligente, era más fuerte, era toda pasión y aquel niño tonto con hambre de vida y con un alma tan pobre había sido material y arcilla en sus manos y ella lo había moldeado como ella creyó que debía ser aquel que era el ideal de su mente adolescente.

Y no midió consecuencias, no entendió que aquel era barro, que no tenía la potencia para ser lo que ella deseaba y simplemente de aquel que debía ser su personaje para así poder satisfacer sus deseos por lo gótico se había convertido en un monstruo.

James tenía madera para ser un idiota sin carácter, para quedarse en aquel pueblo y perecer con el peso de su estupidez, pero no, no, ella insistió e insistió y presionó su naturaleza, pobre Jimmy, ella la obligó a que la amara, a que la sintiera a que viera en ella un hada deslumbrante y así fue que finalmente de aquel barro ella había forjado en él un amor con todas las características de lo mediocre.

Ese era su pecado, James era su creación y él la amaba porque de alguna manera James Morris era un personaje desgarrado que alimentó su fantasía y ego.

— Cisne, has venido por mi— sangre y sudor goteaban en el rostro de aquel hombre.

Bella veía el cuerpo de su esposo que respiraba pero que no se movía ¿Qué clase de dolor era el que sentía en ese momento? Ver frente a ella a un guerrero derrotado por quien ella había creado – Nunca he estado para ti Jimmy— se acercó cautelosamente, miró a su esposo a pocos metros de ella, un vacío aterrador se agolpó en su pecho y en medio segundo todos los momentos pasados junto a él se acumularon furiosamente en su memoria.

Dolía, cada respirar era un cuchillo que venía y la destrozaba sin piedad, se dice que cuando alguien va a morir toda su vida pasa por su cabeza como en una película, Bella sólo veía su vida con ese hombre que sangraba frente a ella, su amor, su vida, su corazón, su alma era Edward Cullen, cinco años junto a él, cinco maravillosos y aterradores años junto a alguien que la forjó en medio de sus celos, posesión dolores, pasado y ternura, Isabella Swan la real, la verdadera nació el día en que por primera vez tuvo acceso a su presencia, él la empujó a los límites de todo, le hizo ver que sin él ella hubiese sido una entidad espectral, que todo aquello que ella deseaba sentir no hubiese sido posible si él y sus manos sobre su piel no hubiesen hecho brotar de ella a la mujer, a la ninfa, a la guerrera, a la amante, a la escritora y a la madre. No era validez dada por Edward Cullen, era mucho más, la otra mitad que siempre le faltó.

— ¡No lo mires! Es un maldito infeliz.

Camino lentamente sin pensar en la orden y en el arma que colgaba perezosamente en la mano de James.

— ¿Esto es lo que deseabas James? ¿Lastimarme?

— No… no cisne —se adelantó un paso— vine a salvarte de él —y señaló furiosamente con el arma.

— Viniste a lastimarme James, no mientas, yo sé quién eres —bajó la cabeza— siempre lo haces y es mi culpa, mi culpa.

— Yo sólo quiero que vengas conmigo mi amor ¿recuerdas? —tragó la hiel de su boca— ¿recuerdas nuestro tiempo junto cisne? fue jodidamente fantástico, tú, yo contra todos, contra todos, nadie nos iba a detener.

— Éramos unos niños James, sólo unos niños.

Un viento helado se coló por el estacionamiento, a lo lejos el rugir de los vientos y el vibrar de las ventanas fue sordo y seco.

Bella se estremeció.

Esperaba por Charlie… gritaba por él… esperar que su padre viniera y que la salvara, salir del bosque a los brazos protectores de quien era su esperanza y su protección.

— Me amaste desde que te vi, fui tuyo desde el primer instante —chasqueó los dedos— así, fue mágico linda.

— Yo te hice ver eso James —sintió como el cuerpo de su esposo se removía y emitía una queja de dolor, ella gimió con él— tú viste lo que yo deseaba que vieras, pero nunca fue real, nunca lo fue.

— ¡Cállate cisne! Ya no tienes que actuar, vine a salvarte

— Lo digo porque es la verdad.

— Yo te amo Bella.

— Lo sé.

— Yo te amo como nunca podré con alguien más, Isabella ¡Sálvame! —su grito de auxilio fue metálico y gimiente.

— Yo no lo puedo hacer James, eras tú el que debía salvarse, nunca fui yo, nunca fui yo, mi vida siempre estuvo lejos de Forks, lejos de los bosques, y lejos de ti.

— No es cierto, yo se que somos uno cisne, uno solo, cuando salgamos de aquí todo volverá de nuevo a ser como antes, esto —y señaló con el arma el rededor, haciendo alusión a la enorme construcción y luego señalando a Edward Cullen— será una pesadilla, no es real, yo soy real linda, vámonos de aquí —dio dos pasos hacia Isabella y ésta se apartó de él y con su pie tocó el cuerpo de Edward que estaba caliente y que aún respiraba a su lado, él estaba bien, estaba vivo y ella lo sabía.

— ¡No huyas!

— No huyo James, no huyo— exhaló con fuerza, lágrimas caliente empezaron a fluir de sus ojos— yo… siempre estoy corriendo de ti, siempre lo hago y ahora no lo haré más James ¿quieres escucharme por una sola vez en tu vida?

— No hay tiempo, Bella.

— Tienes que escucharme ¡ahora! —dio una orden radical, paró al hombre que se movía nerviosamente frente a ella— en algún momento creí que te amaba, lo creí con todo mi corazón Jimmy.

— Yo lo sentí cisne, me lo decías todo el tiempo.

Edward empezó a volver en sí, escuchó ecos a su alrededor, el calor de su mujer cerca y la voz de ella que murmuraba.

— Porque lo creía, dentro de mí pensé que eras todo, lo creí, yo quería que fueras todo eso que yo soñaba, todo lo que deseaba James.

— Lo puedo ser aún Bella, ya no consumo, estoy limpio y mi viejo morirá en poco tiempo, todo su maldito emporio será mío cisne, nuestro, bebé.

— No puedes James, está más allá de tus fuerzas, más allá de tus fuerzas, hubiera sido tan fácil, un poco más de tu parte, mirarme un poco, escucharme más y realmente hubiese ido hacia ti Jimmy.

— No digas eso.

— En algún punto de esos dos años me tuviste James, fui totalmente tuya, tuve fe en ti, pero nunca fuiste capaz de mirarte a ti mismo, yo te ame mucho, aún con mi niñez y mi mente llena de libros yo te amaba, un poco más de esfuerzo y hubiese sido real.

— Puedo hacerlo cisne ¡yo puedo!

La voz golpeó contra las paredes.

Detrás…

Charlie…

Piso cuatro, tres minutos antes….

Los hombres de la seguridad lo habían visto llegar, la voz del ex jefe de la policía fue dura y de comando, no hubo tiempo para identificaciones, el hombre de ojos oscuros y de gesto fuero hizo saber a Korn y Müller que necesitaba ver a su hija, ambos agentes de seguridad se amilanaron ante la fuerza y el temperamento de Charlie Swan.

— ¡No tengo tiempo para estupideces!

— Acaba de llegar en su auto señor —el auto de Charlie arrancó con fuerza— debo llamar.

— Llame con un demonio, soy su padre y necesito ver que ella está bien —y sin esperar dio la vuelta hacia los grandes estacionamientos.

_Vas a escucharme Isabella…no puedes hacer este tipo de cosas ¿Qué hubiese sido de mi si te pasa algo? No lo soportaría… ¿desde cuándo Isabella tienes que ser tan testaruda?_

El auto era una enorme camioneta que su hija le había regalado meses atrás, camioneta que acepto con miles de trabas, pero al final acepto cuando Sue le dijo que dejara de ser un viejo cascarrabias y que su hija solo trataba de retribuir.

Después agradeció cuando se tuvo que enfrentar al tráfico de la ciudad.

Aceleró en primera, ver a su hija, saber que estaba bien era lo único importante.

Las luces blanquecinas de los tres primeros pisos estaban a medio prender, nadie en aquel lugar.

Buscaba de manera incesante el auto el Crysler plateado que le indicara donde estaba Isabella, en el cuarto piso vio aquel, éste no estaba bien estacionado, estaba en la mitad de la carretera y las puertas delanteras estaban abiertas.

Le pareció extraño.

_¿Por qué está el auto aquí?_

Apagó el auto de forma rápida, corrió hacia el coche y vio como las llaves de éste estaban aún allí.

_Esto no está bien… no está bien…_

Como perro sabueso que Charlie Swan era y como el padre de alguien tan intuitivo, el ex policía de Forks exacerbó todos sus sentidos.

Su hija no estaba.

El coche aún prendido.

¿Por qué ella no estaba allí?

Todo se presentía mal.

Charlie levantó su cabeza, dio una vuelta a su alrededor y el abrigo en el piso le hizo comprender que su hija había dejado el coche allí y su abrigo porque seguramente algo pasaba.

Lo presentía.

No con el presentimiento de policía, era el sentimiento de padre el que latía en su pecho.

Corrió de nuevo hasta la camioneta.

Tomó su arma y haciendo el menor ruido posible se encaminó hacia el quinto piso.

Su rostro era de piedra.

Paso a paso fue ascendiendo, observando cada cosa, con todos sus sentidos alerta.

Al llegar al quinto piso una sensación opresora lo hizo tambalear; su hija pequeña en peligro, y él siempre tan lejos, su pequeña niña afuera en medio de la lluvia luchando contra fuerzas desconocidas y él sin saberlo.

Ella se lo dijo, le hizo saber una hora antes que algo andaba mal, ella le pedía ayuda, auxilio….ella lo llamaba porque de nuevo Isabella estaba sola frente al peligro.

_¡Ya estoy aquí Isabella! ¡Voy hacia ti! _

Se topó con los cuerpos de los hombres y todos sus terrores fueron confirmados.

— ¡Sálvame! —y la voz del enemigo carrasposa y ronca erizó a Charlie Swan

_Maldito sea._

Buscó un lugar donde ubicarse.

Las voces llegaban a su oído.

— Nunca fui yo, mi vida siempre estuvo lejos de Forks, lejos de los bosques, y lejos de ti….

_Aguanta un poco Campanas… voy por ti_

Sus manos apretaron con fuerza el revólver.

Cada paso era medido con la precisión de una máquina, durante años se culpó a sí mismo creyéndose a sí mismo demasiado débil para Bella, demasiado apocado para su chica, muy pobre para darle todo lo que ella merecía, enterrarla en ese pueblo, haciendo que ella fuese fuerte por los dos.

_Yo debo protegerte, mi amor._

Midió la distancia entre él y las voces que llegaban hasta sus oídos, la voz de su hija angustiada, la voz de James fuera de sí.

La precisión lo era todo.

La acción se realizaba en línea recta hacia él, tres columnas tapaban su visión ¡no! debía moverse rápido hacia la sexta columna, aquella que daba hacia el occidente de James y su hija.

_Tienes que hacerlo Charlie… tienes que hacerlo, no dudes, no dudes._

Tensó sus músculos.

Sus nervios de acero se prepararon.

Apuntó hacia James….

_No te muevas maldito seas._

Pero James ateniéndose a leyes de un movimiento errático se movía de un lado a otro, siempre en dirección a su hija.

_Demonios._

— Es muy tarde.

— Puedo Isabella Swan —rugió— no puedes decirme que no.

— Te digo no James, vete de mi vida, vete de la vida de mi gente, de la vida de mi esposo, nuestro tiempo murió el día en que me golpeaste después de eso ya no hubo nosotros.

— ¡Debes irte conmigo! ¡Todo para nada! —apuntó hacia Edward que abría sus ojos verdes y que todo su cuerpo era dolor y sangre— ¿Todo para nada? ¿Victoria? ¿Estar demente por ti? ¿Los hombres que maté? ¡Maldita seas Bella!

_Maldito loco de porquería…_

— No puedes obligarme a amarte James ¿quieres que te pida perdón? ¡lo hago James Morris! —los brazos de Edward la tomaron— por favor James —una nausea aterradora e impredecible la hizo tambalear, se llevó su mano al vientre.

— ¡No! Puta ¿estás embarazada?

— ¡Por favor James! — en ese momento ella le daba otra oportunidad, redención— por el hijo que espero Jimmy, por mí y por ti también.

Para James era el momento final, sonrió ¡nada importaba! Su furia y odio se reflejaron en su cara como si ésta fuera una careta siniestra.

— ¡No!

— Lo siento Bella— su esposo se levantó, James gritó con furia, su cuerpo se balanceaba de un lado a otro.

Charlie siguió el movimiento, algo predecible debía haber allí.

No tiempo.

No pensar.

Por su hija, porque ella era todo para él.

_Dispara Charlie… dispara..._

_¡Deja de moverte maldito seas!_

Una sala cuna.

Una niña de ojos oscuros lo miraba sonriente.

Un hombre tranquilo abrazando a ese ser pequeño que era su corazón, su niña de palabras y de deletreo, su hija fuerza y poesía, su hija que siempre contaba con él, Isabella Marie Swan que llegó a salvarlo de una vida de soledad.

_Apunta…_

_Mira…_

Se parapeto sobre sus piernas buscando un buen ángulo. Pistola directa a la cabeza…

— Voy a matarlo Bella, no me importa después— en un segundo la locura de James Morris se despejó, ahora era de nuevo él, un inútil, un mediocre, un hombre sin nada que perder.

Isabella se puso en medio.

— Si lo haces tienes que pasar sobre mi James Morris— la voz de Isabella era fuerte y contundente.

Los brazos de Edward trataron de moverla hacia un lado, en un relámpago vio a Charlie Swan apuntando hacia el hombre, padre y esposo se miraron desde lejos, un tácito acuerdo, ese algo que los unía y era aquella mujer por la que ambos vivían.

— Apártate Bella— tomó su cintura para moverla del ángulo de la pistola— él me quiere a mí.

— ¡No!

— Bella.

El rostro de James se transformó, un extraño placer lo invadía, era todo poderoso, ya no había nada porque pelear, ella muerta y sería libre, malditamente libre… muerta y muerto el bastardo todo volvería a ser lo de antes.

Pero no… un sentimiento de terror lo invadió… Isabella Swan seguiría siendo su delirio, su deseo, su obsesión… igual, igual.

Levanto su arma sin miedo y con una claridad total, con una comprensión de sí mismo, con total posesión de su tragedia, con completo y absoluto amor hacia Isabella Swan.

— Me voy divertir par de idiotas.

— ¡Ahora Charlie! —fue el grito de Edward, en un segundo cubrió con su cuerpo el cuerpo de su esposa y la tumbó en el suelo.

Un disparo zumbó en el viento, una bala precisa y certera llegó hasta el pecho de James Morris.

El huracán en toda su fuerza.

El loco sonriendo ante la sangre que salía de su cuerpo, se llevó una mano a su pecho y vio como este se abría en un dolor quemante, aún siguió con su risa y con la pistola en la mano.

_«…__ She's running out again… she's running out… she's run run run run… »_

— ¡Soy tuyo cisne!— y apuntó hacia el cuerpo de Edward que protegía a su mujer, pero de nuevo otra bala centelleó en el estacionamiento. Como una foto estática James Morris se quedó suspendido por segundos en el aire, como un gesto entre sorpresa y burla en su rostro. La bala atravesó su cabeza en milisegundos, no dio espacio para nada, para una última mirada, para que hubiese miedo, para que en él hubiese arrepentimiento, sólo Jimbo y su inútil existencia que al fin acababa para bien de sí mismo.

El cuerpo cayó hacia delante y sus ojos azules sin vida persistían en mirar hacia ella… aún en la muerte, James Morris seguía extasiado mirando lo único importante y de valía en su miserable vida.

Por un segundo todo quedó en silencio.

Charlie corrió como si en cada paso su vida estuviese pendiente de un hilo.

— ¡Bella! —fue su grito, el hombre estoico y de temple de acero en ese momento sólo era el padre de Isabella Swan y nada más le importaba.

— Charlie —ella lo llamó desde lejos, mientras ahogaba su voz entre el cuerpo de su esposo que la abrazaba de forma férrea como si en aquel abrazo pudiese contener cada parte de aquella vida que era la propia, en un momento ambos se quedaron mirando, él lleno de sangre, ella dominando las lágrimas y el miedo.

— Ya todo acabo Isabella, todo acabo —el rostro de la mujer fue inundando de besos furiosos— él está muerto, ya está muerto.

Isabella volteó su rostro y se topó con la mirada estática de aquel que fue su sombra por años— ¡Dios! él te iba a matar Edward, él te iba a matar —se aferró a la camisa de su esposo con fuerza— y yo hubiese muerto también —sintió el aliento de su padre sobre su cabello— papá —levantó su mano hacia su viejo y enredó sus dedos con los de él— sabía que venías por mí, Charlie, sabía que venías por mí, gracias —las dos horas de lágrimas contenidas se agolparon en sus ojos y comenzó a llorar en silencio— gracias —los labios de su padre se quedaron por segundos en la mano blanca de su chica.

—Te lo debía Campanas, te lo debía cariño —si, una niña lastimada y fracturada reclamando por su padre desde lejos— ¿Estás bien, Bella? ¿Edward? —abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, el hombre que abrazaba a su hija estaba golpeado y sangraba

La pregunta de Charlie despertó del letargo y del aturdimiento a Isabella y se enfrentó a la imagen que la abrazaba, sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre al igual que su ropa.

— ¡Estás herido! —con la fuerza del terror, Isabella cargó sobre sí al hombre que aún la sostenía, el rostro de James perdió valor y sólo quedaba la angustia de ver como Edward sangraba frente a ella —¡Charlie!

— Estoy bien— Edward rugió con fuerza, le dolía como el demonio, cada parte de sí mismo parecía haber sido molida por grandes camiones, pero nada importaba— es sólo un rasguño.

— ¡No! ayúdame papá —se abalanzó hacia él, todo su pecho era un mancha viscosa entre sangre y mugre— ¡él te disparó! —un odio ciego la recorrió con fuerza— fue mi culpa.

— ¡No digas eso! No fue tú culpa Bella —sus ojos fueron hacia el cadáver del hombre frente a ellos— estaba enfermo de odio Swan, enfermo de odio —parpadeó de manera frenética, aquel hombre y su rabia, por unos segundos, tuvo el poder sobre su vida. Si ese imbécil fue capaz de llegar hasta él y en medio segundo acabar con todo el control de hierro impuesto en su vida, en cualquier momento un clic venido desde cualquier parte podría venir y estallar su mundo— ¡Bella! —un movimiento pequeño y su cuerpo se desgarró de dolor— ¡Demonios! —sin importar cuánto dolía volvió a abrazarla— ¿Tú? —llevó sus manos al vientre de su mujer— ¡maldición! —sólo por sentir la fragilidad de Bella y su terror, traería de nuevo a James desde los infiernos y le rompería el cuello.

— Nada me pasó baby, nada, estamos bien —le ofreció una sonrisa, debía hacerlo a pesar de todo, si no lo hacía en ese momento, él se levantaría y la arrastraría en medio del huracán sin importar que él era quien necesitaba más ayuda que ella — lo único que me preocupa aquí eres tú.

— ¿Segura?

— Nunca he estado más segura en toda mi vida, no soy yo la que sangra aquí, ya no soy yo —y sin importar la sangre en su rostro, Isabella Swan fue hasta la boca de su esposo y lo besó con todo lo que ella era, con su fuerza, con la seguridad en su vida y en que en ese momento el destino le había dado a ambos la certeza de que juntos podrían frente al odio y a los vientos contrarios que siempre amenazaban su mundo.

— Te amo ángel.

—Y yo más cada día Swan, más cada día — pegó su frente a la de Bella— por un segundo pensé que jamás volvería a ver tu hermoso rostro nena y que — tocó su vientre — yo no…

— Lo sé — se acercó a su boca, el beso fue lento, su lengua tanteó su paladar y ambos gimieron en la boca de cada uno.

— Sam— Edward cerró los ojos — él era mi amigo Bella, lo era.

Hacía diez minutos que el huracán había llegado a la ciudad, desde afuera cada calle era golpeada por grandes ventarrones y el mar Atlántico rugía con la voz de miles de tambores.

La Torre de Cristal, como centro de Nueva York, se erguía imponente aunque varios de los grandes vidrios cedían ante el temporal.

Todo vibraba con fuerza.

En el estacionamiento se había librado una batalla, una batalla amarga, una triste tragedia de tres hombres allí.

Rodríguez, era la representación de aquel que era víctima en esas guerras donde sin saberlo el destino lo ponía como carne de cañón, la inocencia sobre el horror.

Sam quien intuyó siempre que su vida terminaría en medio de ráfagas y fuego.

James Morris atrapado entre su locura y su amor obsesivo, alguien que nunca tuvo el carácter para cambiar el rumbo de su vida, siempre con un halo perdedor y mediocre, que jamás entendió que la vida le había regalado el mapa para cambiarlo todo cuando tuvo entre sus manos a Isabella Swan.

James, Jimmy, Jimbo había caído no por las balas en su cuerpo, él, fue derrotado por su propio miedo a ser lo que la voluntad de hierro de Bella le impuso, James demasiado pequeño para entenderlo. Demasiado mediocre para comprender como aunque el amor no fuese correspondido, éste le hubiese dado la oportunidad de trascender, un amor que quizás lo habría hecho hombre.

A las dos horas el huracán había terminado y Cullen Co. era rodeado por la policía y por tres ambulancias.

.

.

.

**Ámenme o Déjenme dejar comentarios es casi tan bueno como saber que cuentas con dos guerreros que darían la vida por ti…Team Charlie.**

**Mil y mil gracias por todos sus deseos, cariños, risas, mensajes y amistad a todas, jamás habrá palabras suficientes para agradecer el año que pasó, amigas, lectoras, cómplices a todas. **


	78. El tiempo y la vida

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer.**_

_**A todas las chicas que amablemente dejaron comentarios muchas gracias, cada uno es recibido con alegría, saben muy bien que el tiempo es un tirano que no permite devolverlos. A las lectoras fantasmas, la presencia de cada una es celebrada y agradecida.**_

_**A mi beta Ximena Bronte, el motor y la fuerza para que esto no desfallezca. A mi adorado Albañil, a Desiré, Diana, Criss, Rosa, Luciana, Alejandra, Sharon, Melissa, Mónica, quienes me hacen reir.**_

**EL LÍMITE DEL CAOS**

**Capítulo 78**

**El tiempo y la vida.**

**Música**

**Because: The Beatles.**

**Beautiful boy: The Beatles.**

**Mariah Carey: Endless love**

Nueva York se levanta y sobrevive, en el tumulto y en la variedad de seres que la sustentan, ella — dama orgullosa — abre los ojos a un nuevo día y respira sabiendo que ha vencido otra vez. El fuego, el agua, el terror y hasta la misma indiferencia no pueden con ella. Ciudad de mutaciones y ciudad de huidas, la ciudad donde se comienzan vidas, donde se cambian, donde — a veces — todo termina.

La gente sale de sus casas y enfrenta avenidas, rostros y pérdidas, siempre ha sido así, una ciudad que, entre marismas de tiempo y caos, es capaz de hacer de las sombras que la recorren soles que refulgen y brillan.

Todos detienen, un momento, su caminar para observarla.

Nueva York entre estaciones.

Nueva York entre cambios, lunas y hojas caídas entiende muy bien que debe perder, que — a veces — debe bajar de su majestuoso trono de ciudad intocable para entender que forma parte de un mundo contingente y variable. La consciencia de ser falible hace que sea humana, que sea una ciudad con sentimientos donde el sin nombre, el ausente, el pequeño y el poeta pueden subsistir sabiendo que aquella ciudad-cielo-infierno los sustenta.

El viento llegó con fuerza y se hizo sentir, el Atlántico — océano implacable — rugió su nombre y les dijo a cada uno de sus habitantes que no se fiaran, que no estuviesen seguros, que la vida era un disolver, un agregar y un aparecer.

Cientos de damnificados, el bajo Manhattan inundado, las calles con las huellas del huracán y setenta y tres muertos: setenta arrasados por la fuerza de la naturaleza y tres por el poder de la locura y la obsesión.

Los cadáveres de Sam y Rodríguez fueron recogidos y puestos en camillas, uno tras de otro, el de James — con sus ojos azules viendo hacia un punto fijo, aún tendido en el suelo — daba la apariencia de un ser que no estaba entre los hombres ni en la vida ni en la muerte. El propio Charlie cerró sus ojos, verlo allí sin vida, hizo que el viejo policía de Forks sintiera que James era el cúmulo de todas aquellas fatalidades que hacen que existan seres con la cualidad para el desastre.

Bella abrazaba a su esposo y por lo bajo miraba el cuerpo de aquel que un día ilusoriamente amó y que ahora, estuvo allí para decirle — de la forma más caricaturesca posible — que a veces, el amor forma monstruos mediocres sin el fuego suficiente para sobrevivir a ellos mismo.

No todos eran como el hombre que abrazaba, capaz de poner su pecho a los huracanes, a madres demoníacas, a destinos adversos, hombres con la voluntad para vivir a pesar de todo y con el poder para luchar por una felicidad que antes le había sido esquiva y por la cual ha combatido, sin rendirse, con uñas y dientes.

A la media hora de haber pasado el huracán Jasper y Emmett estaban frente a aquella locura de sangre, policía y ambulancia.

Jasper respiró aliviado, como siempre, guardaba cada emoción y la convertía en una mirada impenetrable que trataba de poner orden a las catástrofes que se le presentaban. Cuando escuchó por el teléfono la voz ronca de Edward que le informaba lo que había ocurrido y que por favor tratara de ser cauteloso y no decir nada a su hermana y padres hasta que todo hubiese pasado, sintió que había fallado, que él, el más analítico de toda la familia — la sombra tras el poder de Edward Cullen — el que siempre fue llamado a la lógica no había sido lo suficientemente bueno para vislumbrar la amenaza absoluta que era James Morris, supo que, a pesar de estar sostenido por su inteligencia y por los músculos de su cuñado, a veces la vida irrumpía y golpeaba inesperadamente ya que no siempre se regía por leyes que tenían que ver con el control y la certidumbre. Para ambos — Jasper y Edward — esa era una lección que debían aprender. Mas Emmett, quien era todo piel y alma, se paralizó al ver la sangre y la muerte, se paralizó al ver el enorme Sam sin vida y casi deja de respirar cuando vio a su hermano de hierro — herido y sangrando — sostenido por su esposa y abrazándola como si pensara que sí lo dejaba de hacer todo desaparecía, como un acto de prestidigitación de un cruel mago.

Jasper puso su mano sobre el hombro de su cuñado, Charlie — con la ecuanimidad que lo caracterizaba — narró a los dos hombres lo ocurrido, todos allí debía dar informes a la policía, a los médicos de cuerpo forense y aprestarse a lidiar con lo que sería el show mediático que el incidente traería a toda la familia. Charlie no temía por él, no tenía miedo a nada, en ese momento era el padre que protegió a su hija la consecuencias le valían menos.

— No te preocupes Charlie — fue la voz de Jasper quien intentaba controlar sus incertidumbres — actuaste en forma correcta, los muertos habrían sido más si tu no disparabas a matar. La ley te ampara.

Emmett, en su imponente estatura se acercó a su hermano, se sintió impactado al ver como éste era irreconocible bajo la sangre y los golpes, Edward alzó la mirada y se topó con los ojos miel de su hermano pequeño.

— Estoy bien, chico — el hermano mayor sintió los corrientazos de emoción que fluían que aquellos ojos dulces — Soy de hierro — trató de sonreír, mas entre ambos una emoción de vulnerabilidad los cruzó a los dos.

— Quiero envejecer junto a ti, hermano ¿podrías parar un momento? Cincuenta años y permitir que yo crezca al menos — dirigió su mirada a Isabella — Detenlo por favor.

Grandes lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de Bella, se sentía culpable de todo y ahora, con la expresión perturbada de su cuñado, lo sentía aún más.

La sábana cubría el cuerpo sin vida de Jimbo, una mancha de su sangre la traspasaba. Sin embargo, Isabella sólo lo veía apuntando hacia ella — arma en mano — con el poder que tuvo en un segundo de destruirlo todo _un segundo más y él habría destruido a toda mi familia sin piedad_. Abrazada y en silencio — conteniendo el cuerpo lastimado de Edward Cullen — entendió en su totalidad el concepto de que su marido, con todo lo que él significaba, era y sería siempre el corazón de aquella familia y se sintió privilegiada por amarlo con locura y bendecida por ser depositaria de su amor.

El paramédico se acercó hacia el hombre lastimado quien hizo un gesto de pocos amigos al ver como el joven trataba de poner las manos sobre él.

— Está herido señor Cullen, debemos llevarlo al hospital.

Iba a decir que no.

Que no le dolía.

Que la maldita sangre derramada valía la pena, que la bala sobre su brazo era un herida más de guerra, que el dolor en su pecho y en su cara no era algo desconocido, iba a pararse orgulloso frente al pálido muchacho — y frente a su mujer y su hermano — pero no fue posible, porque el sollozo fracturado de su esposa y la respiración entrecortada de Emmett le hizo saber que — al igual que Nueva York — debía bajar de su pedestal, dejar de ser el hombre indestructible y aceptar que todo su cuerpo era, en sí mismo, material de músculos que dolían.

Contuvo su rabia, mordió su frustración, a diferencia de Isabella, no miraba el cuerpo de James Morris, no valía la pena mirar al maldito que le hizo saber que él era un hombre vulnerable _pocos minutos y yo, Edward Anthony Cullen, hubiese muerto_ pocos minutos y el odio — que hace casi indestructible a un hombre — hubiese barrido su memoria sobre la tierra _pocos minutos e Isabella, yo y mi hijo_ _hubiésemos perecido_ y todo habría terminado allí. De manera melancólica dirigió su mirada hacia el cuerpo de Sam Northon, aquella sombra silenciosa estaba allí sin vida, un minuto de conversación donde aquel hombre oscuro fracturado por sus recuerdos de guerra había sonreído y ¿ahora? Sólo mediaba el recuerdo y siete años en que entre ambos sólo hubo palabras a medias y medias miradas.

Se paró, a pesar de él, las manos de Isabella halaron su camisa, ahogó el ardor del desgarramiento de su piel, limpió un poco su cara y tragó hiel amarga.

— No te muevas Edward, vamos a llevarte al hospital.

—Tengo que ir nena — besó su frente — Esos dos hombres — señaló hacia la camilla — Tengo que ir.

El paramédico se hizo a un lado, Edward se desprendió de los brazos de su esposa y con voz de hierro le dio una orden al chico que auscultara a su mujer.

— ¡Estoy bien! — Bella clamó angustiada y frustrada frente al hecho de ver como Edward parecía no importarle sus heridas.

Pero, a los segundos, se silenció, pues los ojos verdes 'fuiste imprudente y loca, Swan' le contrarrestaron su acción.

Puso su brazo izquierdo sobre el hombre de su hermano y caminó hasta donde estaban los cadáveres de los dos hombres; Jasper y Charlie hablaba con la policía.

Edward se acercó a los cadáveres, levantó la sabana y vio el rostro pacífico de Sam Northon frente a él.

_Ahora está en paz ¿no es así Sam?_

— Me encargaré de todo Edward — Emmett habló contrito — Todo su funeral y sobre su familia.

— No tenía familia, Emmett — su voz fue cavernosa — No, yo me encargaré de todo, él es mi responsabilidad, yo mismo lo llevaré a su pueblo y lo sepultaré junto a su esposa — tapó su rostro — Es lo menos que le debo.

— Estás herido, Edward.

— Si, pero no muerto, le debo a este hombre muchas cosas — señaló a Isabella — ella Emm, ella.

.

.

.

En el hospital, toda la familia fue llegando, Isabella vio los rostros de cada uno cuando enfrentaban la historia terrible y absurda de la muerte de Sam y el pobre señor Rodríguez, vio por primera vez a Catherine asustada y llena de remordimientos frente al hecho de creer que ella había tenido que ver con el horrible incidente. Bella se paró frente a ella y de la misma manera como asumió su acto de desesperación también asumió su responsabilidad.

— No debí dejarte ir, linda.

— Era lo que tenía que hacer, Cathy.

— ¡Dios mío! ¡Sam! ¡Rodríguez! Ese hombre llevaba años trabajando allí ¡Edward!

Al escuchar sus palabras se quebró frente a Catherine, la muerte de esos dos hombres estaba sobre ella, sentía que era la responsable, sentía como la sangre de Edward — que era la suya también — fue derramada por mi culpa — ¡No llores cariño! — Las manos níveas de Cathy atraparon su cabeza — Si tu no hubieras corrido, quizás él estaría muerto — tomó su cara dulcemente y le brindó esa mirada de complicidad y ternura que sólo una madre sabe dar — Siempre me voy a sorprender de lo que ustedes dos tienen, es algo misterioso y oscuro.

— Tenía miedo, Catherine.

— Lo sé mi amor, pero a veces el miedo es la manera de defenderse, cuando no se tiene miedo se es indiferente frente a todo, tenías miedo y corriste, Edward tuvo miedo y salvó su vida y Charlie tuvo miedo y nos salvó a todos.

Los ojos de Alice observaron a su hermano y como si una fuerza interior la empujase corrió hacía él y lo besó furiosamente en su mejilla, era como si necesitara sentir que él estaba bien, lo observaba de arriba abajo viendo cada puntada y herida, al igual que Emmett estaba asustada por ver como su gigantesco y aterrador hermano era aquel ser humano lastimado.

Peter, tras el teléfono escuchaba el relato de Bella; para ella, era maravilloso sentir como su mejor amigo siempre tenía la voz y las palabras adecuadas para calmarla. El Peter que la consolaba y susurraba era aquel que sólo ella conocía, alguien con la tremenda empatía para entender cuando era necesaria la risa, cuando era necesario el silencio y cuando era necesaria la calma.

— Él es nuestro héroe romántico Isa, está más allá de todo.

— No, sólo quiero que sea Edward, Peter, sólo quiero eso.

— Pero, amore mio, es que eso es Edward ¿no te das cuenta Isabella Swan? lo pediste y te lo concedieron, ahora es lo que tienes nena, te lo dije un día ¡literatura! no bajes tus expectativas Bella, él no puede estar debajo de quien es, lo amamos así.

Sentada, en silencio en la habitación del hospital, Bella veía como el médico y la enfermera curaban sus heridas y como él no despegaba sus ojos de los ella, hablaban entre mirar y mirar, ambos en la complicidad de su burbuja de años, se conocían, él le hablaba de sus miedos y ella le hablaba de su culpa. Su hermoso rostro golpeado era para ella, en ese momento, lo más bello que ella había visto, jamás lo vería así de nuevo, era un hombre que en medio de la pelea por su vida y por la de ella había aceptado que ya no estaba entre los limbos de la muerte y de la rabia, cada golpe era la confirmación para ella que Tony Masen y Edward Cullen estaban reconciliados y en paz con su naturaleza, el miedo lo había hecho más fuerte con la fuerza de alguien que pelea no por odio si no por amor y con la ventaja de que siempre tiene algo que ganar con la fuerza de aquel que entiende que al final del día obtendrá la posibilidad de un mañana.

Silenciosamente y sin despegar sus ojos de él le dijo _Te amo… _y volvió a repetírselo como si fuera una oración sanadora _te amo... te amo _ y su mirada verde oscura, profunda, hipnótica le hizo saber que la había escuchado… sonrió con dulzura y tranquilidad.

.

.

.

Carlisle y Esme corrieron por el hospital, la madre — al verlo — ahogó un gemido y escondió su rostro en el pecho de su marido, no se atrevía a acercarse a su hijo, era como si tuviese miedo a tocarlo y que él — con su gesto hosco — le dijera que no, que no era posible. El padre respiraba con dificultad, desde la puerta, veía a Edward abrazando a su esposa mientras que ella luchaba para que él durmiera un poco. Recostado en la puerta — el marco lo sostenía — pensaba lo que había cambiado su hijo desde que Isabella llegó a su vida. Cuando Emmett lo llamó contándole lo ocurrido toda su voz se le fue y el corazón delicado pareció desgarrarse por la fuerza de un miedo interior. Durante años y cada noche se sentaba cerca al teléfono esperando que alguien lo llamara diciéndole que su hijo — doloroso y perverso — estaba muerto en algún lugar, muchas veces lo había visto mal, herido, destrozado y sangrante, cada uno de aquellos días rogó al cielo una oportunidad para que Edward tuviese un día más, para que él tuviese un día más con su muchacho, para que en algún momento éste levantara sus ojos hacia él y que le dijera que en algún momento éste le perdonase los años con Lizzy, siempre era así, aún cuando sabía que al lado de Bella él ya no estaba en los acantilados de la muerte, aún así siempre temería. Era el padre de un hombre que vivía siempre caminando en la cuerda floja de la vida.

Ahora y, frente a él, su muchacho frenético y agobiante le pareció su niño pelirrojo y vulnerable. Ahora, dieciocho años después que lo vio partir de la mano de aquella mujer aterradora, entendió cuan fuerte, poderoso y lleno de sí mismo era, pero cuan necesitado estaba de una mano que lo confortara y que le permitiera descansar en el camino.

Parado a unos metros de él, mientras susurraba al oído a Bella entre el sueño producido por los medicamentos Carlisle derramó lágrimas por su hijo, no, no importaba que lo perdonase, no importaba su decepción, lo único que importaba era que ahora después de tantos años finalmente su hijo tormenta con toda la fuerza venida de una voluntad misteriosa era capaz de seguir y seguir porque éste era un sobreviviente, Carlisle lo supo en ese momento y estaba seguro que su hijo también.

_Aún así siempre temeré por él… aún así, es tan Lizzy que es inevitable._

Isabella se había empeñado en quedarse allí, mas Catherine, con voz de mando y sin que un solo cabello estuviese fuera de lugar, le hizo saber que era una mujer que había momentos de locura y de ser valiente, pero que también era hora de darle paso a la consciencia de que en ese momento su salud y la del hijo era lo más importante. Bella bajó la cabeza y aceptó el regaño de Catherine, ella tenía razón, ahora era su hijo quien debía tener la primacía, además la mirada de Edward lleno de preocupación era algo insoportable.

La policía custodiaba la puerta, Emmett y los padres estaban allí y James estaba muerto.

En la noche, Carlisle — quien insistió en quedarse en el hospital junto con Esme — se deslizó hacia la habitación oscura, caminó a tientas en ella y llegó hasta la cama de Edward, lo escuchó respirar de manera desacompasada.

_Ni siquiera de niño durmió tranquilo. _

Carlisle no sabía, ni sabría jamás, que Edward sólo estaba tranquilo y dormía como niño pequeño cuando enredaba su cuerpo a un cuerpo pequeño y frágil, el sueño duro e intranquilo que su padre percibía era la de un hombre que estaba a la mitad de sí mismo.

Se acercó y besó su frente por unos segundos.

— Has sido mi maestro, chico, fuiste necesario en mi vida Edward, no hubiese sabido jamás como era el mundo si tú no hubieses estado en él, quizás Lizzy tenía razón yo era un niño mimado y estúpido que buscaba vivir una vida lejos de mi padre y de ser un Cullen, pero siempre volvía donde William para que él me protegiera, pero a tú lado siempre estuve en peligro y supe que era estar más allá de los límites que mi apellido puso sobre mi — pasó su mano sobre su cabello — no fuiste el monstruo de mi casa, eres quien me enseñó realmente como era la vida muchacho y cuan débil fui para enfrentarme a ella, quiero pensar — a sólo centímetros de su oído con la esperanza que entre el sueño su hijo lo escuchara — que algo de mí está en ti y que tú lo has mejorado, sería un honor.

Por unos minutos, Carlisle esperó que su hijo de alguna manera lo hubiese escuchado, una señal, un leve movimiento, pero Edward continuó dormido entre mares y oscuridad.

.

.

.

Fue dado de alta a los tres días, a pesar de que tenía dos costillas astilladas y el rozar de la bala fue más profundo de lo que él creía. Los médicos y las enfermeras lo vieron salir apoyado en su mujer, ninguno dijo nada, pues lo único que habían recibido de Edward Cullen era su visible molestia.

Isabella no estaba de acuerdo, pero él con una palabra contundente hizo que cualquier pero fuese ahogado en el silencio.

— No quiero estar aquí, no deseo que nadie me cuide sólo tú, odio los malditos hospitales — mientras que Isabella lo ayudaba a vestirse Edward Cullen dijo de manera profunda — El día que muera Bella, sólo quiero estar en mi casa, en mi cama y contigo a mi lado ¿me lo prometes nena?

Un pequeño sollozo salió del pecho de Isabella — Pero eso será dentro de mil años baby — Edward quien poco a poco había aprendido a escuchar tras el silencio de su mujer sabía que aquellos días en que ella se había sumido en el mutismo algo hervía dentro de ella.

— ¿Me lo prometes?

Alzó su rostro hacía él, trató de sonreír, sabía muy bien que Edward se preguntaba el porqué de su silencio. Durante esos días había estado a su lado, con el deseo de coserse a su piel y no permitir que nadie la alejara, de la mañana a la noche, pero aún así ella callaba el sentimiento que la carcomía por dentro.

— Te lo prometo.

Charlie y Jasper los esperaban a las afuera del hospital, al ver a su padre Bella lo abrazó con fuerza, su viejo había tenido que enfrentar a medio cuerpo de policía de Nueva York pero estaba nuevamente con ella, como el padre protector que siempre ha sido.

Durante todo el trayecto a casa, Edward veía el rostro de su esposa. _Mirar tu cara es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi jodida vida._ Cada gesto era todo un mundo por descubrir, cada cosa provocaba en él un deseo que lo asfixiaba o miles de preguntas que lo inquietaban. Sin parpadear, la observaba. Cada detalle — como el obsesionado maniático que era — era vigilado con ansiedad, podía saber cada uno de sus estados con un mínimo movimiento, podía saber que sentía, cuando estaba feliz, triste, melancólica, podía entender que cosas le frustraban o que la hacía sentir plena. Él la leía, embebido, a cada segundo, siempre algo nuevo lo maravillaba o lo conmovía, un mundo infinito de miles de pensamientos, una mujer que miraba el mundo y en cada cosa veía una historia que parecía susurrarle al oído _¿Cuándo voy a conocerte Swan? ahora, eres más hermosa que nunca y más misteriosa_. La veía observando las calles que recorrían, apretando su mano con fuerza, preguntando a cada segundo si estaba bien, mirando el cabello oscuro de su padre en el asiento delantero, llevándose su mano a su vientre, miles de cosas pasaban por su cabeza.

_Demonios nena…_

Habían pasado por miles de cosas juntos y sin embargo sus celos y su deseo de posesión no habían cambiado jamás y no lo harían porque dentro de la cabeza de su mujer había cambios, creaciones nuevas y nuevos universos.

_Ojala pudiera leer tu mente…_

En las afueras del pent-house los periodistas esperaban, Emmett emitió un comunicado, de nuevo estaban en la mira pública, pero de alguna manera la tragedia del huracán y los hechos terribles en la torre de cristal hicieron que todos simpatizaran con la familia y con el intocable presidente de la compañía, el temperamento de Edward Cullen fue expuesto y se reconoció que, más allá de la arrogancia y la frialdad de aquel hombre estaba alguien que era capaz de pelear por su familia y sacrificarse por ella.

La familia lo esperaba en el apartamento, desde los padres los hermanos y cuñados estaban allí. Rosalie, enorme, le brindó una sonrisa de reto a su cuñado

— Mala hierba nunca muere, Rose — Edward afirmó entre la ironía y el cinismo.

— ¿Lees la mente, cuñado? — ella contestó de manera retadora y burlona, era una broma, estaba aliviada y dando gracias a Dios porque éste estuviera bien, Emmett no lo habría soportado.

Peter — sin temor y sin importar que Edward Cullen pusiese reticencia a las demostraciones melodramáticas de cariño — fue hasta él y lo abrazó. Los músculos de Edward se tensaron y observaron la cabeza morena de su amigo.

— No me pasó nada, Peter — dijo con voz seca — me tendrás por muchos años — Peter le sonrió con picardía y, en un segundo mínimo para los dos amigos, la geografía de la complicidad se instaló entre ellos.

Por más de tres horas la voz de Alice, Emmett y Peter se escuchó en el lugar.

— No me imagino cómo será el tamaño de tu bebé Rose, un enorme troglodita, Bam Bam Cullen, debo hacer ejercicio para cargar ese muchachote.

El delgado amigo de Isabella trataba de aliviar un poco el ambiente, él había estado triste por la muerte de Sam, dejó de lado los suspiros divertidos por aquel de tatuajes y oscuro que siempre lo intimidaba, lloró por el hombre que murió de manera injusta, ese era Peter Sullivan quien pertenecía a esa rara especie de seres humanos que se creía interconectado con cada persona en todo el planeta. Él, abrazó por horas a Bella, escuchando como la muerte de dos hombres pesaba sobre su consciencia, como la muerte de Sam la sentía como si fuese una enorme herida en su pecho.

La mirada de Edward seguía a Bella por todas partes, su mirada de águila estaba sobre ella quien intentaba sonreír y repartía café y daba órdenes a las dos mujeres sobre la cena.

Nadie habló del incidente hasta que el mismo Carlisle Cullen tocó el tema con una pregunta.

— ¿Alguien ha reclamado el cuerpo de James?

En ese instante Edward vio la reacción de Isabella quien sostenía una taza de té en su mano, un gruñido por lo bajo, un estado de alerta y los ojos verdes se tornaron oscuros.

— Nadie — confirmó Charlie — Se le informó a sus padres, pero no han dicho nada. Si, Charlie Swan, verdugo, sería el único en darle algo de dignidad al pobre Jimbo — Yo mismo llevaré el cadáver a Forks, allí será sepultado, mañana parto con él y lo haré en silencio — el ex policía bajo la cabeza — Él siempre odió al pueblo pero, era lo único que tenía.

El sonido de una taza que se fracturaba en el piso se escuchó, todos voltearon a ver a Isabella quien salió caminando raudamente escaleras arriba, la familia volteó hacia el esposo, quien tenía un gesto concentrado de tigre al acecho. Se levantó y la familia entendió que era hora de irse.

Subió las escaleras lentamente, pisando con fuerza, recorrió el pasillo y vio el cuarto de Mia abierto y escuchó su sollozo. Entró, el cuarto estaba repleto de cosas, durante la semana antes del huracán había comprado cientos de cosas para su hija no nacida sin importarle que Isabella lo instase a que fuese un poco más conservador.

— ¡Por supuesto que no Swan! me estoy divirtiendo — guardaba los regalos allí e íntimamente pedía disculpas a su primera hija por no haber gozado de lo mismo. Dos días antes del huracán, Edward hizo la promesa que le daría a su primogénita algo para recordar.

Sintió su presencia tras su espalda, podrían pasar cien años y aquella mirada ardiente sobre su cuerpo sería única y precisa _Él está aquí_ En medio de la multitud y a miles de kilómetros su mirada sería igual _como un rayo de sol, recorrería miles de años luz y siempre me encontraría y siempre acariciaría mi cuerpo, penetraría mi alma y me haría sentir la única e impresionante sensación de calor, posesión y abrazo que sólo el mirar de Edward podía ofrecerme_… _sólo para mí_.

— ¿Qué tienes Bella? — su voz viajó hasta su cuerpo, exhaló con fuerza y se volteó para enfrentarlo, limpiando sus lágrimas con fuerza.

— Creí que ibas a morir — el rostro de Edward se suavizó y le dio una mirada de aflicción.

— Pero, estoy aquí nena — dio dos pasos para abrazar a su mujer, pero ella huyó del abrazo.

— Nada me importó, cuando escuché el sonido de la bala nada me importó — se llevó la mano a su vientre — mi vida, en ese momento, estaba allí en aquel sonido Edward y cuando vi el cuerpo de Sam y de ese pobre hombre creí que todo había terminado baby, tu sangre y James apuntándote con esa arma y supe que todo fue mi culpa — hablaba de manera atropellada — y en algún momento sólo quise volver al pasado y no — un dolor aterrador se instaló en su garganta — tocarte y volver al punto en que volvías del accidente en el avión y no llamarte, Edward.

— No digas eso — el sonido de furia contenida resonó en cada sílaba.

— Pero, es verdad, yo era la culpable de todo, de todo, James y su obsesión por mi ¡todo fue mi culpa!

Un gruñido sordo retumbó en la habitación y un puño cerrado denotando cuan frustrado estaba fue la respuesta de Edward Cullen.

— Tú no tienes culpa de nada, salvaste mi vida Isabella, no ahora, siempre lo has hecho ¿crees que si tu no estuvieras en mi vida todo sería mejor para mí? — Caminó rotundo — Te equivocas y lo sabes muy bien ¿Querías devolver el tiempo? ¡Demonios! ¡No! ¿Qué hubiese sido de mi, Isabella Swan? ya no estaría aquí nena.

— Habrías sobrevivido ángel, eso eres tú, de alguna manera y con tu voluntad de hierro hubieses encontrado la manera de seguir y curarte.

— ¡Jamás! James pudo acabar conmigo Bella y aún así, amor, el tiempo que he pasado contigo, estos años habrían valido la pena, cada uno, cada día, no puedo imaginar que no hubieses estado en aquel ascensor y no puedo imaginar un día en que yo no tenga la posibilidad de ver tu cara, de tocarte, de no estar dentro de ti — acercó a ella a unos milímetros de su cuerpo — Si no hubieses existido, Bella Swan, hace mucho tiempo me habría ido tras Lizzy.

— Creí que morirías — Isabella rompió en llanto, se quebraba en ese momento, su fragilidad estaba a flor de piel, toda su vida se sustentó en su capacidad de aguantar cualquier cosa, la muerte de Renée, los golpes de James y hasta la posibilidad de soledad que parecía guiar su futuro. Ella era fuerte, eso le dijo su padre, pero al ver como la sangre de Edward corría por su cuerpo y creer que él desistiría ante alguien como James fue demasiado. El hombre frente a ella — y su presencia tocando mi vida — hizo que todo aquello que fue capaz de soportar no fuese nada frente al temible hecho de perderlo, de que él no existiera— Puse mi vida en peligro y no me importó Edward, puse la vida de mi hijo en peligro ¡Dios! — Lo abrazó con fuerza, inundándose de su olor y de la existencia exorbitante de alguien que parecía no ser de este mundo — No habría vivido un día sin ti Edward, no hubiese sido capaz ¿qué clase de madre voy a ser?

La mano enorme de dedos largos y pianísticos recorrió su cara, tomó su barbilla y levantó su rostro, Isabella se topó con el gesto concentrado de su mirar penetrante — Fuiste imprudente nena — las palabras de reproche fueron cuchillos en su corazón, él tenía razón, su amor egoísta y obsesivo por él habrían hecho que ella sacrificara todo tan sólo porque él estaba en peligro, Bella suspiró desgarradamente ante la verdad que se le presentaba en frente: era egoísta y amaba de manera egoísta, ahora entendía viéndolo a la cara la extensión del amor obsesivo que no medía consecuencias de Edward Cullen, ella lo amaba igual o peor, por encima de todo, de quien fuese necesario, la indivisibilidad de almas se había hecho férrea y era imposible respirar sin él a su lado — No estoy enojado contigo, mi amor— lentamente se acercó a sus labios y los rozó tiernamente — Tenemos algo impresionante tú y yo Swan, no te juzgo nena, no te culpes por nada — tocó su vientre dulcemente — No quiero que sientas que hay algo malo en ti, porque no lo hay, eres puro instinto al igual que yo — mordió levemente su labio inferior halando suavemente — Yo no dudo jamás de quien eres, no dudes tú, si hay algo que admiro de ti Isabella Swan es que puedes amar por encima de todo aún de las malas circunstancias, amaste a James — un rugido ronco salió de su pecho — Lo odiaré por eso siempre, pero lo acepto y me amas a mí, alguien quien siempre está al borde del bien y del mal, eso te hace impresionante y el hijo que esperas lo sabrá y algún día te sentaras con ella y le contarás lo que ocurrió hace tres días y ella te amará más porque sabrá que su madre fue capaz de retar un huracán por darle un padre, ella sabrá nena que fuiste capaz de retenerme, de calmarme y de salvarme de todo — besó una lágrima salada que caía silenciosa por la mejilla de su mujer — Me salvaste de mí mismo, mi corazón.

— ¿Merezco todo esto, baby?

¡Dios!

La palabra merecer, ganar regalos de vida, momentos de felicidad que hacían que todo lo erróneo y terrible fuese devuelto en monedas de oro de alegría.

La palabra que en Edward Cullen era todo y era su mujer de cristal quien se lo preguntaba.

— Mereces el mundo Isabella y voy a hacer todo lo posible por dártelo y más — pasó sus manos suavemente por su rostro — No llores más, me parte verte así, se que todo esto es difícil, la muerte de esos dos hombres nena, no es justo, pero de alguna manera debemos hacer que valga la pena — apartó uno de los mechones de cabello — Sonríe para mí — le guiñó un ojo, Isabella lo hizo — ¿Ves? — el sonrió agradecido — Todo se ilumina Swan.

— Gracias ángel ¿cómo he de pagarte?

Edward se aleja unos centímetros del rostro de su esposa, le brindó una mirada sorprendida y divertida.

— Existes Isabella, con eso es suficiente para esta vida y las que tendré contigo nena — la abraza de manera fuerte, aun con su brazo en dolor, no le importa, no le importa para nada. Cada herida y cada guerra fueron agradecidas en ese momento por Edward Cullen, cada una de esas marcas lo había llevado a ese momento y, como siempre que podía tocar la piel de su mujer, él se repetía que volvería a pasar por cada una de esas guerras para volver a tocarla, aunque fuese un segundo.

De pronto, de la nada, soltó una carcajada e Isabella que besaba su pecho en pequeños rosarios dulces escuchó aquello y descansó — ¿Quieres pagarme Swan? — su sonrisa ladeada surgió de nuevo y Bella dio un grito de júbilo en su interior.

— Lo que quieras baby.

— No me tientes.

— Todo.

Sus ojos verdes relampaguearon entre la diversión y la malicia, miró el pequeño cuarto repleto de cosas y miles de ideas surgieron de allí.

— Debes decir a todo si.

Isabella revoloteó sus pestañas en signo de curiosidad, percibió la mirada de Edward en todo aquello que constituía su alegría de ser padre y entendió que venían meses en que él impondría sus reglas de asfixia y loca exageración sobre ella. La mínima vida que latía dentro de Bella era parte de él mismo y ella aceptaba con amor y risa lo infantil y tierno en aquella pasión por el bebé en camino. Por un momento, una de las fotos de Mía se cruzaron en el camino de sus ojos y entendió cuan necesario era todo eso para él, darle a él el sueño ideal de la paternidad. Después, el reto de criar un hijo haría que él madurara un poco, por ahora y con la culpa de haber arriesgado la vida de su hija Isabella deponía sus noes y se dejaría arrastrar.

— Está bien.

— ¿De verdad, Swan? — su sonrisa relució de la manera esplendorosa en su cara.

— No te pongas tan feliz, Cullen.

— ¿Cómo que no, nenita? Al fin cedes ¡diablos! No sabes lo que tengo pensado.

Se llevó las manos a su rostro, para así espantar los días anteriores y las lágrimas que aún intentaban aflorar en su rostro.

Era una nueva vida y era hora de empezarla a vivir completamente.

— Me das miedo — bromeó.

— Ten miedo — su voz fue ronca — Mucho miedo.

.

.

.

— ¡No! — Isabella de frente a todos les hizo saber que la compañía Cullen Co debía esperar a que Edward se recuperara. Durante dos días ella como enfermera diligente fue la única encargada de cuidar, alimentar y consentir al enorme tigre que lamía sus heridas.

Edward, con sonrisa maliciosa, la seguía por todas partes.

La enorme torre de cristal había sufrido pequeños daños colaterales, la mitad del enorme edificio y sus ventanales habían cedido por la fuerza de los grandes vientos y éstos habían estallado de forma rotunda, haciendo que las oficinas del piso trece hacia arriba fuese una zona de cristales rotos y de espacios alterados por el viento y la lluvia. Algo impresionante ocurrió al gran cíclope, por primera vez en sus casi cien años de existencia Cullen Co cerró sus puertas hasta que el presidente de la compañía regresara. Todos los trabajadores parados en los grandes halls de la entrada escuchaban la narración de lo ocurrido y rindieron tributo a los dos hombres que allí habían muerto y se preguntaron sobre Edward. Todos sin excepción, y de manera íntima, se preguntaban ¿de qué material estaba hecho aquel hombre? Aún así, lo sintieron más humano y cercano.

Jasper, siguiendo las órdenes de su cuñado, se encargó personalmente de la familia de Rodríguez: además de lo establecido por la ley, sus hijos recibirían — de parte de Cullen Co — becas de estudio y su viuda, un seguro de salud y sobrevivencia. Edward odió no dar la cara, odió el hecho que la corporación Cullen sólo pudiese dar dinero y unas gracias que frente al dolor de aquella familia, pero también entendió que cuando faltaba el jefe de hogar, lo importante era no dejar desamparada a la familia sobreviviente. Concentró su pensar en un hecho irrefutable que, desde Ernest Cullen, era algo inevitable: Cullen Co era una máquina que seguía a pesar de todo y de todos, que sobrevivía y que se reinventaba aún sobre la sangre de los miles de seres humanos que la constituían. Ese era su destino y su familia — y los tres hombres que la habían comandado antes que él — debían plegarse a ello, porque esa era la manera para que los hombres y mujeres, que allí estaban, pudiesen saber que contaban con aquel armazón de hierro y de la fuerza de sus líderes para sostenerla.

En silencio se hizo una promesa:

_Ninguno de mis hijos tendrá esta obligación… quiero que sean libres._

Al quinto día y casi al amanecer, ayudado por Isabella, se aprestaba a viajar al pequeño pueblo de Orem, Utah, de donde era originario Sam.

Bella, quien no era una mujer de tradición religiosa, hizo una plegaria en silencio por el hombre a quien iban a sepultar, deseaba acompañar a su esposo al pueblo pero el doctor Green y el mismo Edward rugieron ante la idea, la promesa hecha del sí, durante los meses que faltaban para el nacimiento del hijo, ganó la batalla y ella se vio frunciendo su boca y rodando sus ojos ante el hecho para su esposo — divertido — de que ella no se levantara en armas contra él y sus órdenes.

Lo vio partir en silencio, caminando altivo por el pasillo, lo observó por unos segundos.

¡Cuánta soledad había en los senderos de Tony Masen para mantener su existencia en medio de todo!

Joseph, Henry y Quill lo esperaban. Ninguno pidió permiso. Era tácito el hecho de que ellos lo acompañarían. El jefe solo observó, someramente, a los tres hombres que lo escoltarían a sepultar al amigo.

Fue un viaje silencioso hasta el pueblo natal de Sam, llegaron en la tarde. Era un pueblo pequeño y seco, que tenía la particularidad de ser la morada final de su amada Sophie y la tierra de sus ancestros. Un hombre viejo de la reservación de indígenas Anazasi — del cual era descendiente Sam — hizo un profundo ritual y entonó una extraña canción a los muertos, una canción de alegría y de reencuentro con los seres queridos.

_La tierra recibe al hombre sin preguntar nada, _

_Las flores besan su cuerpo dándole bienvenida._

_Vuelve el hijo a la casa del origen…_

_Vuelve a los brazos de la madre que lo arrulla._

_Todos cantan por el hijo que retorna…_

Los cuatro hombres, oyendo la tonada mística, sintieron que Sam Northon había regresado y que estaba donde debía estar.

.

.

.

— Come — fue la orden.

— Pero si he comido todo el día, Edward.

— Debes alimentarte muy bien — con las manos puestas en la mesa y sin que los ojos dulces hicieran mella en él, Edward se plantaba frente a su mujer. No permitiría que ella jugara con sus armas, es decir, pestañas que batía como mariposa y boca que mordía sensualmente.

Tomó el plato y lo arrastró hacia ella, Bella con tres meses de embarazo, pensaba que las verduras eran sus enemigas, sólo deseaba helado de vainilla y chocolate — ¡Comételo todo! — Alzó una ceja de manera maligna y ahogó una sonrisa al verla como tomaba un poco de apio entre sus dientes — ¡Que buena chica! — Besó su frente, mas no pudo con el rostro de fastidio de su mujer al sentir el sabor de la verdura en su paladar — En la noche te traigo helado.

— ¡Sí! — aplaudió como niña pequeña — ¿Y pizza? — preguntó como niña pequeña.

— Y pizza.

— Me amas Cullen — tomó otro pedazo de apio — me amas ¿Coca Cola?

— No — contestó de manera rotunda.

— Aburrido — ella le sacó la lengua divertida como niña pequeña.

Los días se deslizaban de manera tierna y divertida, Isabella suspiraba pacientemente ante el hecho de ver como Edward llenaba la casa de regalos, catálogos, planos, enfermera, medico, y un entrenador de yoga y una chica que venía a dar clases de Lamaze. La primera que vez que la profesora vio a Edward Cullen frente a ella no pudo evitar devorárselo con sus ojos de hambre. Él, que descartaba todo que no fuera la preparación para el parto, la atormentó con miles de preguntas sobre cada uno de los ejercicios que facilitarían la labor de su mujer durante su alumbramiento. La chica tartamudeaba, se ruborizaba y evitaba los ojos de la esposa que la miraban de soslayo y con actitud indescifrable. En la noche y de manera desafiante, Isabella Cullen se paró desnuda frente a su marido, con sus Ferragamo rojos, con la humedad de la ducha todavía corriendo por su cuerpo en forma de gotas de agua, con su cabello salvaje y con su vientre hermosamente abultado.

— ¿Qué demonios Swan? — posó su mirada encapotada e hirviente sobre ella — Aún estoy mal herido — soltó una carcajada de manera arrogante, podría estar medio muerto y aún así iría hacia su cuerpo y lo tomaría como un regalo, lo poseería como un loco, lo bebería como un sediento.

Fingió incomodidad — Me duele, nenita— mas Isabella caminó segura hasta él y lo tumbó en la cama y sin que él tuviese tiempo de respirar, ella tapó su boca de manera frenética y mordelona.

— Esto es por todas — desabotonó su camisa rápidamente — las chicas delgadas que verás en estos meses señor Cullen, todas ellas que miran y desean — se bajó de la cama — lo que es mío — le quitó los pantalones dejándolo desnudo. Si, años y años y ese hombre odiaba la ropa interior.

_Bendito sea por eso _exclamó triunfante.

— Muérdeme, Bella — el rostro divertido se tornó duro y sensual — Que todos sepan a quien pertenezco — al segundo los dientes de Isabella penetraron su cuello haciendo que él emitiera un gruñido viril — ¡Sí! — la silaba de la afirmación fue larga y sugestiva, con la yema de sus dedos recorre con sinuosidad la columna vertebral de su esposa, sabe que ella ama aquella caricia cosquilleante que hace que palpite cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas y la hace respirar entrecortadamente, sus manos se dirigen hacia su trasero donde entierra sus dedos, sabe que Bella adora desde la suave caricia hasta aquellas que le hablan de cuan comprometido está con su piel… suave y duro, tierno y violento, amoroso y sucio — Eres mi amante — tomó su cabello con fuerza alzó su cabeza y tentó un beso gatuno — Eres mi ninfa y sabes siempre lo que quiero — gimió al sentir la mano traviesa y rotunda sobre su verga dura y como ella instalaba su centro en ella, murmuró entre dientes algo rudo y dulce — ¡Que mala! — ronronea — Mala eres Swan… mi amor — su voz ronca y cavernosa salió de él — Vamos niña — susurró en su oído — Haz lo que tengas que hacer — sacó su lengua y perfiló su barbilla con ella, Isabella tembló ante el mimo húmedo, su piel ardía como si estuviese desnuda bajo el sol — No quiero compasión nena… tú sabes cómo me gusta — por un segundos ambos jugaron entre lenguas, entre rozar y morder, entre el deseo y el no permitir besos profundos, por un segundo sus ojos se conectaron en aquel ritual de ir hacia el alma del otro, una penetración profunda que antecedía la del cuerpo, un erotismo del corazón.

Y sin piedad y olvidando el dolor de su cuerpo ambos hicieron el amor como dos niños salvajes.

El amanecer llegó con un Edward Cullen desnudo acariciando el vientre de su esposa dormida… esperaba… sólo esperaba.

Al día siguiente, la instructora vio como el cuello de Edward Cullen estaba lleno de chupetones mientras él ponía un cheque con varios ceros y le decía que no necesitaba de sus servicios.

En el New York Times, en la sección de literatura, un enorme artículo hablaba sobre su novela, aún con la poca promoción sobre ésta _A UN LADO DEL CAMINO_ se hacía un espacio entre las novelas del año. El artículo rendía cuentas de una joven escritora quien, con sus palabras, daba un recorrido por una América de gente errabunda y solitaria, de una mujer triste y sin destino quien miraba el mundo desde una visión cruel y desligada de todo. Durante las siete cuartillas del artículo en ningún momento se nombró el hecho de ser la esposa de quien era, la reseña sólo hablaba de la Isabella Swan escritora y de nada más, al final sólo ella y su talento triunfaban.

La vio sentada en el suelo llena de papeles, con todos sus libros a su lado revisando su nueva novela y editando página por página de ésta. Como siempre, Edward, cuando la veía con sus libros se le comparaba a una niña en una enorme juguetería, no era organizada con lo que escribía, cuadernos llenos de anotaciones y libros que la acompañaban a todas partes, a su lado Darcy ronroneaba y pasaba anárquico entre hojas y libros.

— Hola ángel — la sonrisa reluciente de Isabella hacia él era su premio del día a día.

Volvía de nuevo a escribir, su mente burbujeaba de nuevo y volver a la pasión por la escritura y la lectura la hacía feliz y llena de energía.

Jacob Black la había llamado en la tarde y le dijo que el importante periódico estaba interesado en que ella escribiera una columna mensual en la sección de libros, la noticia la tomó por sorpresa y estaba dudosa de tomar semejante decisión.

— Por favor, Swan — lo dijo arrogante — esas momias viejas te quieren, saben que teniendo a la próxima ganadora del Pullitzer y del Nobel en sus manos harán historia, son ellos los que deben estar agradecidos.

— ¿Tú crees? — le brindó una mirada cálida, era hermosa la celebración en palabras que Edward siempre le brindaba a cada uno de sus logros, él estaba orgulloso de ella y siempre se lo decía.

— ¡Diablos si! — Afirmó con fuerza batiendo sus manos al aire — Deben arrastrarse hasta ti, nena — el todo poderoso quitándose su abrigo y guantes se sentó a su lado besando su mejilla — ¡Que imploren linda!

— No es difícil Edward, sólo será una columna al mes — se llevó su mano a su vientre — no podré escribir una nueva novela en estos meses, no quiero, tengo que dedicarme a nuestro gran proyecto, el más importante — le guiño un ojo — además tengo — y alzó el manuscrito de la intima historia de amor de aquellos adolescente desgarrados que al final tuvieron su final feliz — a Dylan y a Summer, debo darles tiempo, pero quiero escribir esa columna baby, es un reto para mí.

— Eres la del talento, Swan — tomó el manuscrito de la nueva historia, la había leído sin respirar, una historia minimalista sobre dos chicos en los límites de todo, él había descubierto algo en ella, Isabella se sorprendió también al leerla de nuevo, de alguna manera Summer no era Bella era Jessica Stanley, de alguna manera ésta encontró su camino a través de la palabra de Isabella Swan y allí en el papel había sido feliz. Ambos entendieron que su historia de amor era mucho más que una narración de dos adolescentes desgarrados, para Edward e Isabella era la historia de dos personas que basándose en sus heridas y pasados habían encontrado el camino, no hubiese sido posible sin ellas.

Se miraron en silencio.

— Cuando te sientas preparado Edward, comenzaré a escribir sobre ti ¿aún lo deseas?

— Si — dirigió su vista a un lugar: a su pasado — Quizás — la mandíbula se torno dura y la vena que siempre sobresalía en su frente cuando algo turbulento pasaba se hizo visible — Nunca estaré bien con eso, pero debo dejarlo salir, lo hago por mi y por los hijos — se inclinó hacia el vientre de su mujer y lo besó suavemente — No quiero otro Aro Vulturi en mi vida.

.

.

.

— ¡El viejo cadáver! — ese era Emmett quien entró a la oficina casi sin respirar y colocó un informe policiaco sobre la muerte de Dimitri Spector en el escritorio de su hermano mayor — Lo encontraron en una isla griega con dos balas en su frente.

Edward alargó la mano indiferentemente sobre los papeles, se paró de la silla y fue hasta la enorme ventana.

— Vaya, vaya — una sonrisa misteriosa y malvada se dibujó en su rostro — Parece que el maldito viejo tuvo las agallas — volteó hacia su hermano y Jasper quien desde sus ojos azules lo observaba concentradamente.

— ¿Tuviste algo que ver, Edward Cullen? — el cuñado hizo la pregunta entre dientes.

El cuestionado emitió un bufido seco.

El viejo Vulturi, una noche, en su tétrica mansión, recibió un sobre con los informes de todo lo que Dimitri Spector había hecho, a sus espaldas, durante sus años que trabajo para él: los millones de dólares usufructuados, los chantajes hechos en su nombre, las cuentas fantasmas y todos los delitos federales que hizo utilizando, como fachada, su editorial. Toda la burla que Spector perpetró contra el anciano, con lujo de detalles, estaba en los informes que le llegaron en ese sobre, y al final, de puño y letra de Edward Cullen, una nota:

_Amigo _la ironía en cada letra _el viejo Augusto Vulturi nunca lo dudaría… _

Aro leyó entre líneas, los puntos suspensivos lo decían todo; Edward Cullen lo invitaba de manera desafiante a hacerle honor a su sangre, un llamado por el respeto de aquel viejo mafioso que había vendido su alma al diablo por lograr una vida digna en América.

Y lo hizo… una noche en las sombras como su abuelo y la _vendetta _fue resuelta, sólo él y una vieja pistola. La sangre del ex cancerbero lavaba la ofensa.

— Aro hizo lo que tenía que hacer, al menos puede morir en paz — tiró los papeles a la basura y con una mirada oscura hizo saber que en aquella oficina, esa sería la última vez que el apellido Vulturi seria pronunciado.

.

.

.

Por primera vez en muchos años la enorme mansión en los Hampton era un hervidero de personas.

Esme, tímidamente, llamó a Isabella preguntándole si le molestaba que ella organizara el festejo navideño. Bella — quien, en los últimos días, había observado como la vieja matrona se perdía entre la familia y escasamente hablaba, solo seguía a su hijo mayor en busca de una palabra o de un gesto que le hiciera saber que aún podía tener fe en que volvería a ella y la abrazaría sin que mediara tanta decepción — le hizo saber que no habría problema, que ella tenía las manos llenas con un bebé en camino y un esposo que no le daba tiempo ni para respirar.

— Estaremos allí Esme, es navidad ¿puedo invitar a mi padre y su familia?

— Sería un honor Bella, Charlie es nuestro salvador, Carlisle lo respeta — Esme tosió de manera incomoda, su esposo sólo tenía Billy Black como amigo verdadero y buscaba desesperadamente que Charlie Swan lo fuese, necesitaba ganarse el respeto de ese hombre.

— ¿Peter?

Una risa de ambas por teléfono, si Peter no iba no habría fiesta.

— Es familia, Bella.

La gran mansión se sintió viva, casi veinte personas unidas por lazos de sangre y cariño, Alice y su madre se esmeraron porque aquel día fuese especial, Esme caminaba entre sombras, miraba a sus hijos y sobre todo al mayor, nadie lo mencionó, pero era la primera vez en doce años que él estaba en aquella fecha con todos, a veces se topaba con la presencia de mirar oscuro que giraba en torno a su mujer, la cual lo empujaba a que hablara con todos allí, parecía sentirse cómodo con sus hermanos, suegro, Catherine y Peter. Lo vio salir solo a los jardines y prender un cigarrillo, su mejor amigo lo siguió deseando acompañarlo.

— Hola chico solitario — con varios vinos en su cabeza Peter sonreía alegremente — ¿me invitas?

Edward sacó un cigarrillo y se lo ofreció con reticencia.

— No sabía que fumabas, Sullivan.

— ¡Oye! Yo he estado en el lado oscuro también, he hecho cosas que ni te imaginas — lo dijo de manera picara.

— Debes contarme algún día, quiero saberlo todo — bajó la cabeza y le brindó un gesto que Peter leyó como la manera de decirle que al haberle éste ofrecido la amistad, tenía derecho a saberlo todo.

— Puedo tener secretos — la llama del fino encendedor iluminó el rostro de ambos y Peter aspiró virilmente su cigarro.

— No para mí.

— Yo no sé todo de ti, Edward — se enfrentó con valentía a su amigo, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

— No querrás saberlo jamás.

No, quizás no, pensó Peter, no estaba preparado, él no era Isabella Swan, prefería a su amigo entre el crepúsculo y el misterio. Ambos quedaron en silencio, hacía frío, pleno invierno en el país.

— Amo la navidad — el hombre más joven tiritó — Sí, lo sé — alzó su mano — Soy un romántico cursi, pero no lo puedo evitar y ahora me gusta más — volteó su cabeza hacia el interior de la casa donde todos celebraban — Tengo una enorme y muy loca familia — se estremeció — ¡Carajo! Ahora quiero llorar, hace mucho tiempo no era tan feliz — dio un paso al frente y se arropó con su chaqueta.

— Yo no lo fui jamás Peter, hasta ahora.

— Lo sé mi amigo — caminó hasta el gigante enfurruñado y lo tomó del brazo — Pero todo en la vida cambia — arrastró a Edward hasta la casa — ¡Mírame! ahora tengo sobrinos ¿no es jodidamente increíble? Tú serás padre ¡temor! ¡Quiero celebrar por todo Edward! — Al principio de la escalera, Isabella esperaba impaciente — Nuestra chica nos espera, nuestro regalo — ambos aceleraron el paso hasta llegar donde la esposa y la amiga.

— Hace mucho frío, Edward, Peter — ambos besaron sus mejillas — ¿de qué hablaban? — los tomó del brazo.

— Tu hombre trataba de seducirme Isa y yo me niego rotundamente, es demasiado tradicional y aburrido para mí — los tres soltaron la carcajada, Peter se adelantó y fue hasta Carlo quien hablaba animadamente con la madre de los mellizos Hale, de alguna manera el italiano y la mujer de Texas sintieron una empatía nacida del resquemor que toda la familia Cullen les producía, sobre todo el hijo mayor.

Al final todos se sentaron en la mesa, David el hijo de Sue deliraba, las mujeres de la familia veían al chico callado como el niño de la casa y éste miraba a su madre quien lo invitaba a dejar su timidez y permitir el abrazo de todos allí.

Los regalos fueron repartidos, Charlie y los Hale se sorprendieron ante el lujo desmedido de cada uno, gente como ellos nunca alcanzarían a entender el porqué de semejante derroche, el ex policía de Forks bajó la cabeza y se dio una orden de no juzgar aquello, vio a su hija quien recibía regalos de todos allí y sintió que el propio era nada a comparación de los dados por cuñados y esposo, mas sus dudas se esfumaron cuando Isabella por unos segundos miró el regalo de su padre — una foto de Renée con sólo veinte años y con su bebé recién nacida en los brazos — supo de inmediato que su chica seguía siendo la hija sencilla que él había educado y sonrió — lleno de satisfacción y orgullo — cuando la vio llevarse aquella foto a su pecho y, en silencio, darle las gracias.

Parada en la terraza, Isabella escuchaba el murmullo de todos, amaba su familia, pero para ella era necesario el silencio y la intimidad — que ya era parte de su vida — y desapareció en su busca. Sonrió con aceptación, dentro de unos años escucharía otras voces y amaría el sonido de ellas. Los brazos de Edward la arroparon.

— Quiero irme a casa — la voz terciopelo susurró en su oído.

— Yo también, pero no podemos.

— ¡Al diablo! Quiero irme ahora y perderme contigo, todos lo comprenderían nena… lo saben.

— Una hora más y nos vamos — tomó sus manos y las beso — Quiero darte mi regalo Cullen — palabras de promesas oscuras.

Lo sintió estremecer tras ella.

— Jodido Santa, el viejo adiposo sabe que existo — tomó la tela del abrigo — mi regalo, desnudo, sólo para mi ¡Vámonos ya! — la promesa de Isabella lo llenaba de fuego y excitación que no quería esperar.

— Una hora y no nos verán hasta año nuevo.

— ¡Maldición Swan! no puedes prometerme un dulce y decirme que debo esperar — mordió su oreja — no me gusta esperar.

— Por favor, valdrá la pena la espera, te lo prometo — volteó y se topó con el pecho de él que cubría todo el espacio, la colonia llegaba inundaba sus pulmones, abrazó fuertemente su cintura — estoy muy orgullosa de ti ángel, tres gruñidos menos esta noche, sé que no te gusta estar con mucha gente, pero lo intentas.

— Fui el rey de la fiesta Isabella, hasta los padres de Jasper me aman — alzó su ceja y brindó su sonrisa torcida, haciéndole saber a su mujer que no le interesaba si era simpático o no — ¿Te gustaron tus regalos?

— Mucho, ángel.

— Falta uno.

Isabella se desprendió del abrazo ¿otro? Aprendió a amar cada uno de los regalos que él siempre le daba, dejó su orgullo de mujer independiente y aceptó que Edward daba siempre grandes cosas a quien amaba, no podía exigirle otra cosa, era parte de su naturaleza.

Lo vio irse hacia el enorme árbol de navidad y levantar una caja envuelta en un hermoso papel de regalo — hecho a mano — en el cual estaba pintado el firmamento.

Él caminó elegantemente a través de los invitados y de un Peter que sonreía alegremente levantando una copa de champagne y le hacía un gesto cómplice.

_¿Qué se traen esos dos?_

— Feliz navidad mi amor — extendió la caja hacia Bella quien se llevó sus manos a su pecho entendiendo que aquel regalo sería especial — es todo lo que he querido darte siempre.

Isabella caminó hacia la baranda — el frio de la noche no los tocaba — era tan hermoso el envoltorio que en sí mismo era un regalo, lo desprendió de manera delicada, Edward se hizo a su lado y esperaba impacientemente que ella descubriera que había allí. Una caja de madera de cedro con un sol tallado en su centro, Isabella volteó a mirar a su esposo, preguntándose qué habría allí dentro.

— Amo la madera baby.

— ¡Diablos Bella! — Era como un niño feliz— ¡Abre la caja!

Isabella así lo hizo, dentro de ella y allí decía MYSTAR en un sobre enorme, lo abrió y de éste salió un impresionante mapa celeste, preciosamente dibujado, al lado un certificado que decía que Isabella y Edward, eran los dueños de una estrella en el cielo que para siempre tendrían su nombres, dentro de la caja un pequeño estuche de terciopelo. Bella ahogó un ¡Oh! Profundo.

— Edward, siempre me sorprendes mi cielo — últimamente estaba sensible por todo, pero en ese momento cada lágrima era justificada ante tan bello presente — una estrella nuestra, no podría esperar menos de ti hombre exagerado — hundió la cabeza en su pecho.

— Deseaba darte algo especial — tomó su cabello y lo haló hacia atrás — me la pase pensando en qué regalarte, pensé en una isla, pero me dije que era demasiado poco — ella emitió una leve carcajada — un palacio pero la vieja reina de Inglaterra no me lo vendería.

— Es una amargada — fingió un puchero.

— Sep — besó su frente — todo es demasiado poco nena, muy poco y de pronto alguien me dio la idea — volteó a mirar hacia Peter quien, en la sala, ya estaba sentado al lado de un Jasper que se reía a mandíbula batiente — y dije que era perfecto para mi chica — alargó su brazo y tomó el estuche de terciopelo negro y de allí salió una cadena con un pequeño dije en forma de estrella donde estaba el nombre de Isabella, se la colocó delicadamente en su cuello — en el mapa está las constelación y las coordenadas exactas de la estrella Swan — bajó un poco la cabeza y besó el labio inferior de su esposa — podremos verla desde mi telescopio, ese que me diste la navidad pasada.

— Te amo mucho, ángel — descansó en su pecho y suspiró profundamente — tanto que me duele.

El beso no se hizo esperar, fue corto pero intenso — Una estrella es lo que tú eres — sonrió Isabella.

— Eso — y giró el cuerpo de su mujer en dirección al cielo — quiere decir Swan que seremos eternos y que nuestros hijos siempre nos tendrán.

Si, el amor se da en la promesa de un algo poderoso que aún entre ciclos y cambios, nacimientos y explosiones, vidas y muertes, colisiones estelares, infiernos y destinos estaba allí imbatible, perfecto y eterno.

.

.

.

Ernest Cullen Hale nació el dos de enero, tal como lo dedujo Peter, el pequeño pesó más de cuatro mil quinientos gramos en un parto de trece horas.

En la habitación del hospital todos estaban exultantes. Rosalie, a pesar del terrible parto, era la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra, el enorme Bam Bam — apodo que ella misma adopto para su hijo — era una cosilla de cabello oscuro y enormes ojos azules que berreaba a voz en cuello y pedía alimento cada segundo.

— ¡Dios mío! — Gritó Peter — es lo más impresionante que he visto en mi vida, ese bebé es un mutante.

— ¡Idiota! — fue el chillido de Rosalie defendiendo a su pequeño retoño a quien miraba con ojos de amor y ternura, la dura mujer de Texas agotada y con su cuerpo en pleno dolor en ese momento era el ser humano más feliz del planeta — Cuando nazca tu hijo, Isabella — observó a su amiga quien sonreía feliz — y lo pongan sobre tu pecho sabrás que no hay nada como esto, nada.

El único que no hablaba era el propio Emmett — estaba mudo — la alegría había hecho algo que para todos era imposible: hacer que el divertido y siempre bromista Emmett Cullen se silenciara.

El hermano mayor tomó a Emmett del brazo y le susurró al oído.

— Vamos chico, un puro por el nuevo miembro de la familia — con una orden dada casi todos los hombres de la familia salieron tras el líder, incluyendo a Peter quien siempre trataba de seguirle el paso a los tres gigantes.

El mejor puro cubano en las afueras del hospital, los cuatro hombres aspiraban el fino tabaco, Peter tosió con fuerza y Jasper golpeaba su espalda.

— Nunca pensé que fuese posible amar así, Eddie — Emmett aspiró fuertemente — estoy locamente enamorado — nunca tuvo miedo de expresar que sentía — en este momento me siento todopoderoso hermano — por su rostro se deslizaron dos mudas lágrimas — será mi único hijo Edward, el médico me lo dijo — los tres hombres se quedaron observando al enorme hombre quien tenía una expresión de dicha concentrada — Rosy no puede tener otro, ha sido demasiado para ella, pero no importa, es un milagro, habíamos perdido la esperanza y ahora — su voz se quebró por unos segundos. Peter lo observaba asustado, aquel hombre grandote, que parecía con un puño derribar todo un bosque era aquel que lloraba de alegría — ¿no es hermoso?

— Todo un Cullen, no te preocupes — Edward puso una mano sobre el hombre de Emmett — ese niño tiene suerte.

— Si Emm — Jasper sonrió — mucha suerte, le has dado a mi hermana todo y más, le devolviste la vida, ella jamás se resentirá por tener un solo niño — llevó el puro a su boca y lo aspiró de manera amarga — hace años le dijeron que jamás sería madre y ahora lo es.

— Además con el tamaño de ese chico Emmett — Peter habló con voz aguda — estarías en problemas de alimentar a otro, y si quieres otro hijo ¡Adóptame! — guiñó un ojo a todos allí, los hombres se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos para después explotar en carcajadas.

Fueron carcajadas liberadoras de tensiones y de miedos, pero también de una alegría certera que les animaba a vivir la vida sin culpas y de manera esperanzadora.

Edward Cullen, que años atrás ni si quiera permitía que lo tocaran, permaneció abrazado a su hermano, esforzándose para conversar animadamente sobre los futuro niños de la familia… _Si me vieras, amor… estarías orgullosa de mi… ¡Ni un solo gruñido! ¡Ni un maldito gruñido he dado!_

La choza, como Peter había llamado a la casa campestre de Isabella, fue inaugurada a mediados de febrero. Toda ella estaba decorada al estilo rústico y fue pensada para que allí se viviera cómoda y espaciosamente. Las enormes habitaciones pintadas de colores cálidos daban al espacio una sensación de calor y hogar, las paredes y los pisos de las tres plantas eran de madera, cada una de las habitaciones tenían grandes ventanales y cada una de ellas ofrecían una vista al lago o a los bosques circundantes. Edward había puesto especial interés en la biblioteca y en el cuarto de música donde estaría su adorado piano. En la primera siempre tuvo en mente un lugar para que su esposa pudiese escribir, los cientos de libros empotrados en la pared, su escritorio cerca de una ventana que daban una panorámica de casi todos los alrededores de la casa, en aquella biblioteca estaban las cosas importantes que hacían parte de la vida de ambos, sobre todo las fotografías de la familia, en la sala de música la más sencilla de toda la casa, sólo estaba el maravilloso piano negro, la colección de música y el maravilloso afiche de Rachmaninov que Bella había comprado dos años atrás. Isabella luchó por que la casa fuese práctica y nada ostentosa, era una casa de familia para criar niños y para disfrutar de la soledad e intimidad que ambos adoraban. Para ambos la chimenea en el centro del salón era la metáfora de esa sensación de cobijo, silencio y hogar que ambos adoraban. En el último piso estaba la enorme terraza la cual sería en las noches el lugar para la conversación, allí solamente estaban unas enormes sillas talladas en madera y el telescopio dado por ella en la navidad pasada. Una casa de muchas habitaciones, donde la principal era la habitación del nuevo miembro de la familia, en aquella Isabella bajó la cabeza y permitió que ésta fuese el territorio de las extravagancias paternales de Edward Cullen.

Peter anunció que él debía darle un visto bueno a la casa, sobre todo a la habitación que le era propia. Mas cuando se paró en el cuarto del bebé, se enamoró del lugar. Rogó a Isabella que le permitiese poner un poco de él en el cuarto de su sobrina. Bella le otorgó aquel regalo, sólo sería una de las paredes. Fue así que cada día, durante dos semanas después del trabajo, Peter decoró la habitación, dándole a ésta una sensación azul de cuento y de niñez, en la pared posterior a la cuna estaban pintados los dibujos de Alicia en el país de las maravillas donde un travieso conejo y un divertido sombrerero daban la bienvenida al nuevo miembro de la casa.

— Es la casa de mis sueños Edward— Isabella suspiró tranquilamente dándole una mirada de reojo al esposo quien observaba la casa en silencio— ¿Estás bien ángel? ¿No te gusta?

— Me encanta — volteó a mirarla — donde tu estés es mi casa, sea tu pequeño apartamento cerca de Central Park, tu habitación en Forks, donde estés me siento bien — caminó hasta la entrada principal y se paró en la primera grada de las escaleras y sonrió a su particular manera — vamos a inaugurarla a nuestro estilo Swan.

— Eso me gusta — Bella saltó en su eje, cinco meses de embarazo y ni un solo día él había mermado su deseo por ella, en la mañana, en la tarde, en la noche e incluso en las madrugadas Edward y ella hacían el amor como si fuera la primera vez — ¿crees que aguante lo nuestro?

— Está hecha a prueba de fuego nena, a prueba de fuego.

— ¿A prueba de Isabella y Edward? — Isabella caminó hasta él tratando de darle a cada paso un ritmo sensual y gatuno.

— Quizás — sus ojos verdes relucieron de manera misteriosa — quizás no.

Mas, no pudieron mudarse allí, el hospital quedaba a dos horas de la casa, por lo tanto ésta tuvo que esperar hasta que el bebé naciera.

.

.

.

— Debo ir a Chicago — durante dos horas Isabella lo había visto caminar como animal enjaulado, era la misma actitud que durante años ella presenció cuando éste estaba en los límites de la furia — Voy a liquidar la subsidiaria allí, por años ha sido la única que nos ha reportado perdidas, ni Carlisle ni yo jamás nos apersonamos de ella — sintió el abrazo de su esposa que le rodeaba la espalda, pegó su frente al vidrio de la enorme ventanal del pent-house — Por obvias razones, pero ya no puedo darle largas.

— Que vaya Emmett— Isabella besó su espalda.

— No, no es justo con él, no desea salir de su casa por más de tres días, y lo comprendo — extendió sus brazos hacia atrás para acariciar el vientre de su mujer — Yo no saldría ni malditos quince minutos nena.

Isabella dio otro beso su espalda y se alejó hacia la escalera.

— No conozco Chicago, baby — sonrió con dulzura — te prometí que la próxima vez que fueras allí yo iría contigo, voy a empacar.

— ¡No! — fue el grito seco y duro de Edward tras su espalda.

— Vamos a ir, y no trates de detenerme Cullen, voy contigo, estoy embarazada no estoy lisiada y no permito que vayas solo a esa maldita ciudad — se le enfrentó con voz recia — Además Edward, algún día voy a escribir un libro y quiero conocerlo todo ¿Qué me puede asustar? ¿Un fantasma? ¿Un pasado? ¿Unas calles llenas de desdichas? ¡No me asusta nada!

Edward la miraba absorto, se perdía entre sus gestos, en su voz apasionada y en su mirada intensa y amorosa… _¡Maldición! ¿Es que ya no le puedo negar nada?_

— Soy tu esposa ¿qué más puede asustarme?

Y así fue, por tres días ambos estuvieron en Chicago, durante el viaje del aeropuerto al hotel, Isabella vio como Edward miró hacia delante y cerro su visión a las malditas calles que tanto dolor le trajeron a su vida. Su mandíbula tensa como hierro y la parquedad en los gestos denotaban la lucha interna que su marido estaba teniendo con el pasado. Aunque ella trató, él se negó — durante dos días primeros — a mencionar algo que tuviese que ver con lo que él fue en aquel lugar. Sin embargo, en la última noche en Chicago, vio como los ojos de él no se despegan de la puerta y su tentación de salir a la ciudad aterradora donde había amado a su madre se hacía cada vez más potente — las calles oscuras lo llamaban — en silencio, abrazó a su hombre y decidió acompañarlo, ella misma, a enfrentar sus temores.

Al día siguiente, lo tomó de la mano y lo instó a caminar por las calles de su adolescencia. El camino, al principio, fue perturbador, pero conforme se adentraban en cada lugar que él conocía, sintió como fue apaciguando su furia interna. Le mostró la vieja escuela pública donde había estudiado. Isabella, con su mente literaria, parada en los grandes pasillos, de inmediato se transportó al pasado de su esposo y vio caminar a su lado a un adolescente con mirada de odio que luchaba con su cabello cobrizo y con todo el mundo a su alrededor. Se estremeció, sintió como Tony Masen, desde el pasado, rozaba su espalda y con voz de adolescente desgarrado, le pedía ayuda.

— Estás temblando.

En su mente, Bella seguía el caminar de Tony por los pasillos, podía contar los pasos y podía escuchar cada pisada de furia contenida en ellos.

— Estoy viendo a Tony.

— Era infeliz.

— Lo sé — cerró los ojos — lo siento.

Edward fijó su mirada en el rostro de su mujer que parecía seguirlo desde los espejos de tiempo, él conocía y repasaba cada paso durante los tres años en aquel lugar, Bella seguía a Tony...

— Te llamaba todo el tiempo, todos los días.

El Edward de quince años se mezclo en la bruma de los jóvenes que corrían en ese instante hacia los salones de clases, un chico más, con el corazón roto, que tenía como único refugio su violencia. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó la mano de su esposo y en el apriete fiero le hizo saber que aquellos pasos por aquellos pasillos también le eran propios y que de alguna manera en los espacios de tiempo, Isabella Swan había caminado junto a él.

— Y aquí estoy Edward, un poco tarde, pero aquí estoy.

En un momento del camino, todos sus vellos se erizaron, sintió los músculos de Edward tensarse y de inmediato supo que estaban parados frente al aterrador apartamento. Con una paso firme Isabella se le hizo al frente viendo como el rostro se endurecía y fijaba su mirada en las escaleras y en la puerta del deprimente edificio.

Llevó su mano al pecho de su esposo, su corazón latía a esa velocidad de miedo que hablaba como él se instalaba allí en sus quince años.

— Shiiis Edward, ven aquí, ven conmigo — él no parpadeaba — Ven cielo, ya todo se fue, déjalo ir — se hizo de puntillas tratando de besar su mentón — Ya no importa, al final — y ella volteó atrás sabiendo que su esposo se enfrentaba con la imagen del adolescente aterrador — ese niño creció y sobrevivió cariño, díselo baby, habla con él.

Edward vio a Tony sentado con un cigarrillo en la boca, vaqueros rotos y camisa sucia escupiendo el suelo esperando que fuese de noche para entrar a casa, la voz de su esposa traspasó los espacio de tiempo entre ambos, el niño furioso de su mente levantó su mirada y se fijo en el hombre de treinta años que lo miraba desde las esquinas del tiempo, lo reconoció y fijó sus ojos en éste — Todo pasará — Edward susurró para sí mismo — Todo pasará — el adolescente aspiró su cigarrillo, lo tiró al piso pisándolo con fuerza, se paró de la escalera, sonrió con melancolía y desapareció tras la aterradora puerta.

Cerró los ojos, ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y volvió al presente sólo fijándose en la cara de Isabella.

— Es hora de volver, Bella — besó su frente — lo que fue, fue, basta de todo esto, Chicago es pasado para mí — tocó su vientre — ahora sólo quiero ver hacia el futuro.

Mientras caminaban hacia el auto, Isabella dio una mirada hacia el edificio y entendió que a veces los finales felices siempre estaban sustentados por oscuros caminos y que en la vida real el concepto de sanar y olvidar era un ideal, y que la vida real como los libros que amaba, estaban hechos por espinas y tragos amargos también.

.

.

Por los meses siguientes Isabella abrió sus brazos al mimo y a la locura, estar embarazada no era un campo de rosas, se sorprendió de mal humor y con una sensibilidad a flor de piel, si en los primeros meses la preñez no se le había notado a los ocho meses parecía desaparecer frente a su enorme vientre. Empezaba disputas tontas con su esposo quien jamás le seguía la corriente y sólo se reía ante los ataques de capricho que a ella solían darle, lo peor de todo es que Edward animó sus caprichos y furias, pues así él podía expandir los propios.

Fue así que los dos últimos meses ambos estaban solos ya que la familia supo que ellos no deseaban a nadie más alrededor.

.

.

.

— ¡Joseph conduce más rápido! — el gritó levantó al guardaespaldas de su asiento, ni siquiera en pleno ejercito había escuchado una orden con semejante tono.

Isabella enterrada en el pecho de su esposo, trataba de mantener la calma, agarraba fuertemente el abrigo y respiraba fuertemente para que así las contracciones fuesen sofocadas, éstas venían en oleadas y la dejaban sin aliento. Edward besaba con fervor su frente la cual exudaba frió y masajeaba su espalda dulcemente — pronto vamos a llegar nena — su voz era ronca y controlada — pronto linda.

A las dos de la mañana el ladrido ronco de Rufus lo aturdía desde el sueño, navegaba pesadamente en la oscuridad y su cuerpo se negaba a despertar. Con una orden rotunda y como si toda su anatomía fuese electrificada por una enorme descarga se despertó en medio de la oscuridad, sus ojos trataron de ubicarse en el momento, tanteó, parpadeó y de pronto el rostro de Isabella que lo enfrentó con un gesto que mediaba entre el miedo y la emoción.

Se había levantado para tomar algo de agua, en la última semana escasamente durmió y siempre estaba cansada, Edward quien en los últimos días parecía medir los ritmos de su esposa, la acompañó en las largas noches en vela, siempre atento a cada movimiento, hasta que la última noche éste abrazado a ella había sucumbido al esfuerzo físico de estar siempre alerta. Era sólo un vaso de agua, en la puerta de la habitación, el viejo Rufus estaba atento y la siguió paso a paso por las escaleras y cocina, al retornar a la habitación en la ultima grada sintió la primera contracción y se agarró con fuerza de la baranda, el perro se situó tras ella, Bella logró llegar hasta el pasillo, la contracción había pasado, mas en la mitad de éste de nuevo otra contracción que la dejó sin oxigeno. Se llevó una mano a su boca tratando de sofocar un grito, supo en ese momento que su hija nacería y estaba tan emocionada como aterrada.

Los ladridos de Rufus la alentaron a caminar hasta la habitación, todo era premura, ya todo estaba preparado desde hacía un mes, la pequeña maleta con todo lo necesario descansaba al lado de su cama, por un segundo sonrió, Edward había planificado hasta el último detalle.

Se acercó hasta la cama y puso su mano en el pecho de su esposo, una emoción la embargó de pronto, lo sintió removerse con fuerza y despertar perdido en la oscuridad.

— Ya va a nacer, ángel.

Un espasmo de asombro cruzó el rostro de Edward Cullen, se paró de la cama mediando sólo su instinto, se tropezó con algo y rugió de impotencia, el viejo Rufus los acompañaba mientras que no dejaba de ladrar — Prende la luz, cielo — Isabella trataba de no ser sofocaba por ese ser enorme quien en ese momento había olvidado todo el plan de control que había urdido y se enfrentaba con algo desconocido, la luz iluminó la habitación, Edward volteó y se topó con los ojos de Bella que lo miraban de manera indescifrable, un silencio y ella gimió de manera pequeña.

— ¿Es hora, nena? — preguntó de manera concentrada y entre dientes.

— Creo que sí, Edward — una contracción la aturdió y apretó las sabanas concentrando el dolor en sus puños.

— ¡Diablos! — Su quijada como siempre hizo el rictus de tensarse — Tranquila Swan — convocó la calma, la cual no sentía— Todo va a estar bien— la escuchó reírse por lo bajo.

— Mi amor, estás desnudo— Oh si, Edward Cullen y sus modos de animal sin tregua.

En menos de diez minutos, vestido ayudaba a su esposa con su ropa mientras ella trataba de repasar los ejercicios de respiración, mas estos eran inútiles los espasmos iban y venían unos tras otros, se sintió impotente frente al dolor que él sabía que ella sentía.

Quería gritar de furia e ir a despellejar a todos los idiotas que hablaban de parto sin dolor

_¡Malditos sean!_

— Tengo miedo, ángel — Bella, sentada en el borde de la cama vocalizó el miedo de toda mujer antes del parto — Quiero que todo salga bien ¿vamos a estar bien?

Por un momento Edward paró el ciclón que había removido la habitación, dio dos pasos hacia su mujer y pego su frente a la de ella — Va a ser jodidamente perfecto nena, yo me encargo de todo.

— Tengo miedo y estoy feliz — las lágrimas corrían por su rostro — ¡Esperamos tanto!

— Si — Edward mordió su labio inferior — Hoy voy a conocer a mi hija, Swan — aspiró grandes bocanadas de aire — Nada es mejor que esto y tú, serás maravillosa mi amor, soy un bastardo con suerte, ese bebé nos va a amar, yo se que si.

A las siete de la mañana, un doctor Green sonriente se burlaba de aquel niño tremendo que hacía miles de preguntas y se movía de un lado a otro poniéndole los pelos de punta a casi todas las enfermeras del segundo piso. El sol de verano se filtró por las ventanas de la habitación, el dolor de las contracciones ya no iban y venían, era uno sólo que no cesaba, tomaba con fuerza la mano de Edward quien enjugaba su sudor, besaba a cada instante y presa del frenetismo estaba por estallar todo el lugar.

— Bien, querida — el anciano medico junto sus manos en beneplácito — vamos a hacer lo nuestro y tú — señaló a Edward — déjame trabajar.

Nadie había sido llamado, en algún momento de los meses de espera, ambos habían acordado que no deseaban que la familia estuviese presente, aquel momento era sólo de ellos dos, la familia vendría cuando el hijo ya estuviese presente, aquel momento les pertenecía a ambos, nada más importaba.

Diez de la mañana y nueve minutos, la simpleza en un número y en el tiempo que se nombraba con la apatía de algo conocido que se marcaba entre tic tac y tic tac fue el tiempo de la vida, un momento en que todo cambió, el fluir de las cosas tuvo un nuevo significado, afuera en el mundo aquella hora, aquel minuto era otro más para millones de seres en el planeta todos caminaban, respiraban y lidiaban con cada momento entre segundo y segundo, nada especial sólo la vida que mediaba entre tiempo y tiempo, mas para Isabella Marie Swan y Edward Cullen todo se congeló, todo fue nuevo y brillaba con una luz propia en el momento en que Steven Green colocó a la hija de ambos en el pecho de la madre.

— Hola bebé — el dolor no importaba, el cansancio no existía, sólo el amor absoluto que en ese momento parecía tomarla por completo… _Nada más importa… nada más _— eres hermosa, muy hermosa — comenzó a llorar en silencio — ¿no es hermosa, Edward?

Pegado a su mejilla la electricidad del contacto de la piel de Edward se transmitía en su respiración, cinco horas en que estaba en los bordes del miedo y de la desesperación habían terminado. Todo había salido bien, se repetía una y otra vez, nadie sabría pero fueron cinco horas en que dentro de él rezó por su mujer y por el hijo que venía en camino, ponía su fe en algo que durante años negó, su vida estaba allí y sólo era un hombre como cualquiera, un hombre y su mundo en la vida de Bella Swan, Edward Anthony existía en ellas, su fe y su esperanza, todo lo ponía en manos de ese algo que no controlaba.

— Es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida, Swan — besó su frente — gracias, gracias, gracias.

Cerró sus ojos por un segundo, no era el hombre que temía que al abrirlos despertaría de un sueño con el miedo a volver a los infiernos anteriores a Isabella Swan, no, ya no temía.

Había sido perdonado.

Lentamente volvió a la luz, sus dos amores frente a él, los sueños de su vida, por los que había luchado y sobrevivido, por los que volvería a pasar por infiernos y heroína, por ellas que le habían dado un alma y sin temor a que todo se esfumara fue hasta la pequeña cabecilla de su hija y la besó con la completa y absoluta certeza que su vida comenzaba.

.

.

.

**Ámenme o déjenme dejar comentarios es casi tan bueno como saber que finalmente los caminos de la vida han convergido al beso del dragón en la frente de su hija.**

**Un solo capítulo chicas y esto se acaba. **


	79. Inmortal y sagrado

_**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer…**_

_**Bueno niñas, el último capítulo….aunque personalmente creo que es el epílogo que completa el Caos.**_

_**Chicas…nos vemos al final.**_

**El límite del caos.**

**Inmortal y sagrado.**

_**Música.**_

_**A thousand years: sting**_

_**Every breath you take: Sting**_

_**Give to me: Michael Jackson.**_

* * *

Felicidad, que extraña y paradójica palabra igual de incomprensible que utopía.

Felicidad, un ideal, una estrella lejana a miles de años luz, un universo paralelo donde todo es posible, donde el corazón y el alma humana está en completa posesión de sí misma y donde la plenitud es un eterno momento que parece que está contenido en un segundo…

Felicidad ¿Quién no la ha deseado? ¿Quién ─ en momentos donde la vida real llena de odios, miedos y decepciones ─ no ha soñado con ella? Pompones de algodón, luz del día, campos de flores, yacer en brazos del amor, la juventud eterna, momentos sagrados…

Soñar con la felicidad en el pantano y mirar hacia arriba cuando más sentimos que nos hundimos, tratando de alcanzar la estrella que nos promete belleza de alma, eternidad de soles, nos define como humanos.

Sólo aquel que ha pasado por infiernos y campos de batalla sabe cómo es ella cuando realmente se la encuentra.

La felicidad, momentos que se sopesan con la tristeza y los cuales se atesoran como pequeños diamantes en un cofre de oro. Todos, en algún momento, la hemos saboreado, es tan efímera que parece que la sensación se perdiera en microsegundos, pero el sólo hecho de volver a ese momento donde todo es perfecto, donde los soles confluyen y parecen explotar dentro de nosotros hace que el devenir de la vida cimentada en la frustración y en la tristeza sea llevadera, soportable.

Alguien dijo una vez que somos seres para el dolor, músculos de pena, naturaleza desgarrada y que es en aquel sufrimiento donde existe la real belleza, una vida llena de placidez nos hace fútiles, pero una en donde el dolor y la plenitud van de la mano hace del hombre una obra de arte, en los extremos del mundos se conocen los espectros y es allí donde sabemos quiénes somos y cuanta sabiduría se ha obtenido del infierno y del cielo. Ver al Dragón con su pequeña en brazos y siendo acariciado dulcemente por su mujer demostraba esa teoría.

Felicidad para Edward Anthony Cullen:

Su mascota Flufy, a los seis años.

El nacimiento de sus hermanos Emmett y Alice.

El rostro de Esme, esperándolo en las escaleras de su casa, cuando llegaba de la escuela.

El sonido del auto de Carlisle, cuando volvía del trabajo.

La primera vez que escuchó el piano y entendió que parte de su alma estaba resumida en una nota… Gianna su maestra.

Un sueño bonito con una niña de trenzas.

Su cumpleaños número trece…

Y, después, nada… nada… nada… Quince años de oscuridad y violencia…

Veintiocho años.

Felicidad para Edward Cullen:

El rostro de Isabella Swan…

Los besos de Isabella Swan…

La voz… dulce, tierna, agresiva o furiosa pero, su voz...

El cuerpo de Isabella…

Hacer el amor con ella…

Sexo animal y desesperado… el momento en que ella lo envolvía y lo apretaba, ese momento en donde no sabía donde empezaba él y comenzaba ella… promesas de placer y éxtasis...

Dormitar dentro de Bella…

Hundir su rostro en su cabello una noche de lluvia en que ella le permitió quedarse en su casa y dormir en su cama con la absoluta certeza de que finalmente había llegado al hogar...

La intimidad y los silencios…

Su café en la mañana…

Sus buenos días… y las buenas noches…

Un te amo en un callejón oscuro y lluvioso...

Un no me iré jamás….

Un sí para siempre…

Un regresar de la muerte…

El sol sobre el rostro de su mujer un día de marzo…

Dos meses gitanos por el mundo...

Un año de matrimonio…

Una hija y sus sonidos de paloma….

Su vida a los treinta años…perfecta, una música entre ambos…

"_Cada aliento que tomes, cada movimiento que hagas"_

La enfermera del segundo piso haciendo todo el esfuerzo del mundo para que la mirada de águila de Edward Cullen no la aniquilara al instante; se llevó al bebé para hacerle los respectivos exámenes, bañarla y ponerla en la sala cuna mientras la madre dormía después de arrullar al bebé y besarla como algo sagrado.

Una hora antes la risa de Isabella llegaba hasta sus ojos mientras miraba a su hija recién nacida.

─ Debes descansar, nena.

─ No, ella me necesita ─ posó su nariz en la cabeza de su bebé que irradiaba calor, mientras que la mollejilla demostraba cuan viva estaba.

─ Claro que si linda ─ sonrió con picardía y besó los labios de su mujer ─ te necesitamos, pero debes descansar, yo estoy aquí… protegiéndola.

Isabella río entre el cansancio y ternura.

─ Tu hija baby, desde ahora ─ y fijó su mirada en la nena que yacía sobre ella ─ no sabe lo que le espera.

─ Claro que no Swan, ella es mía ─ su voz fue rotunda ─ nuestra ─ poniendo en cada sílaba la fuerza y la voluntad de hierro que amenazaba a la hija en ser el bebé más amado y malcriado del planeta.

─ Tendrá tu cabello ángel ─ luchaba contra el agotamiento ─ ojala que tus ojos también baby son tan hermosos ─ por segundos luchó para mantenerse despierta mientras que la enfermera tomaba a la bebé de su regazo ─ llama a todos ─ fue lo último que dijo antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

"_Cada simple día, cada palabra que digas, cada juego que juegues, cada noche que te quedes"_

El doctor Green, un viejo tierno quien ese día, después de casi cincuenta años de ejercicio medico decía adiós a su trabajo, estaba feliz al ver aquel hombre ─ que vio nacer de tan horrible manera ─ dichoso, exultante, embriagado por el nacimiento de su hija, lleno de posesión al ver como la enfermera tomaba a su hija e intentaba alejarla de él.

Sonrió con paciencia cuando notó como el pecho de aquel chico terrible comenzaba a rugir al verse separado por un segundo de la niña.

─ Puedes ir con ella ─ de manera tácita Steve Green dio una orden a la mujer quien fruncía el ceño ante la presencia que la sofocaba y que medía cada paso.

Edward agarró la maleta y siguió a la enfermera a lo largo del segundo piso. Dos días antes había tenido una pequeña guerra campal con su mujer, pues la maleta estaba llena de miles de cosas que seguramente un recién nacido no necesitaba en el momento de nacer.

La mujer que llevaba a la hija en brazos se armó de valor y lo enfrentó en los límites de obstetricia y de sala cuna.

─ No puede entrar, es un lugar restringido.

─ ¡Me importa un pito! ─ miró desesperado a la pequeña quien dormitaba tranquilamente en los brazos de la mujer, la sensación desgarrada de la separación momentánea era aterradora ─ no la voy a dejar sola.

La mujer se llenó de paciencia, Green le había advertido sobre el temperamental padre. Aspiró fuertemente, sostuvo a la niña con firmeza ─ no va a estar sola, serán sólo unos minutos, no puede entrar en un lugar aséptico señor Cullen, llevo diez años trayendo niños al mundo, cambiándolos y cuidándolos.

El hombre frente a ella desanduvo dos pasos, no estaba para tonterías ¡que le importaba! No eran los hijos de alguien más, era su hija y si era necesario pasaría sobre quien fuese para que no se la quitaran de la vista, lo haría. Los ojos verdes se oscurecieron y empequeñecieron, el aire frenético y de furia caprichosa salió de él en oleadas, la enfermera de mandíbula terca se plantó en silencio frente a él, recurriría al miedo profundo de cada padre.

─ ¿Quiere que se enferme? ─ nunca, en sus años de trabajo, un bebé a su cuidado se había enfermado, pero no permitiría que ese hombre entrara a la sala cuna sin los debidos requerimientos. Vio como Edward tragaba en seco, su manzana de Adán se movió violentamente en su garganta, esa mujer tratando de hacer su trabajo había enterrado el dedo en la llaga del centro de su terror… su bebé sano en contraste con el de su pasado, la idea era insoportable. Por un segundo sólo vio el cuello de la enfermera y su yugular. Con un gesto de frustración que lindaba en el egoísmo miró a la mujer de arriba abajo.

La mujer sonrió, un triunfo frente a un hombre que en los mitos de Nueva York no permitía que nadie le diera una orden, era para contarlo a los nietos. Ella estuvo presente en el alumbramiento, fue testigo del terror oculto en toda aquella masa enorme de músculos, su belleza inhumana no le fue indiferente, pero, más que la belleza de aquel hombre, lo que le impresionó fue descubrir cómo estaba irrevocablemente enamorado de su mujer: se veía impotente frente al dolor del parto, resplandeciente al ver por primera vez a la niña y dulcemente apacible ante su mujer cuando sostuvo por primera vez la pequeña. Ternura, ese algo que sólo hombres como aquel podían sentir sin los rasgos caricaturescos y melodramáticos, ternura… cosa de hombres duros que daban espacio al sentimiento real y que dejaban fluir entre la fuerza y la virilidad ─ No se preocupe señor Cullen, no me demoraré mucho, espere frente a la sala cuna, se lo prometo ─ tomó la maleta ─ Ella se verá hermosa sólo para usted.

─ Ella es hermosa ─ ratificó con orgullo frunciendo sus cejas ─ es hija de su madre.

"_Todos y cada uno de los días, y cada palabra que digas…"_

El primero en llegar al hospital fue Charlie Swan, corrió por todo el hospital hacia la habitación de su hija, al entrar en ella vio a Isabella profundamente dormida, buscó al esposo mas, una de las enfermeras dijo que estaba en sala cuna, acompañando a la niña recién nacida. Los ojos del viejo policía de Forks se iluminaron ¡otra chica! Estaba feliz, durante meses se hizo a la ilusión de que su primer nieto fuera un varón, pero con el pasar del tiempo entendió que él era hombre de mujeres, y que si aquel bebé esperado sería una niña él estaría complacido por ella. Mirando a su hija dormir se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo, él era el padre de aquel ser extraordinario, él la había criado bien y ella ─ su hija ─ era producto de él y de Renée. El viejo doctor Green se presentó sonriente ante el suegro de Edward y le extendió la mano con fuerza.

─ He oído hablar de usted señor Swan, el héroe de esta familia ─ señaló a Isabella

─ ella me ha contado muchas cosas, debe sentirse orgulloso de su chica, además tiene la nieta más deslumbrante del mundo ─ lo miró de manera profunda ─ tendrá sus ojos Charlie.

─ ¿Cómo fue todo?

─ Fue un parto tranquilo, sin ninguna complicación.

─ ¿Edward?

─ ¡Bueno! ─ Steve bufó con gracia ─ eso es otra cosa ─ se acercó a Charlie de cómplice manera ─ estamos vivos de milagro, es la primera vez en mis años de médico que tuve que preocuparme más por el estado mental del padre que de la madre ¡aterrador!

Ambos se miraron por segundos y se rieron de manera sutil, Charlie levantó las cejas denotando así frente a Steve que conocía muy bien a su yerno y que sus ataques de todopoderoso eran algo rutinario y que aprendió a tolerarlos mas, no a aceptarlos. Se sentó a esperar junto a la cama de su hija, hasta que pudiese ir a la nieta. Veinticuatro años atrás, él también estuvo en una sala y sabía lo importante que era aquel momento para Edward Cullen. Esperaría tranquilo, estaba armado con una cámara fotográfica y nadie le impediría tomarle miles de fotos a su nueva chica.

La soledad tranquila no duró mucho tiempo en la habitación del hospital, pues cada uno de los miembros de la familia fueron llegando uno a uno encontrándose con el solitario Charlie Swan el cual ─ defendiendo el cansancio de su hija ─ hizo que la ruidosa familia guardara silencio para no despertarla. Todos preguntaron por el nuevo miembro de la casa, el doctor Green, quien estaba orgulloso por su último bebé traído al mundo, contó los detalles de la pequeña y como ella era el vivo retrato del padre.

─ ¿Igual? ─ la voz de Carlisle sonó ronca y cavernosa ─ ¿el cabello rojo?

El viejo doctor se acercó a su amigo y lo palmeó en la espalda, entendió hacia donde iba la pregunta, el toque tranquilo de Steve fue alentador.

─ Tranquilo mi amigo, debes sentirte orgulloso de tu chico, será un padre como pocos ─ le dio la espalda al resto de la familia y habló entre dientes ─ es otro momento Carlisle, otro lugar y una nueva vida _ella _ya no está aquí, se ha marchado para siempre.

Alice y Emmett querían conocer a la sobrina, el último esperaba a su hermano para darle un abrazo demoledor, en los meses de nacido de su pequeño, Edward había asfixiado al niño con regalos y con su presencia. Ya se adivinaba que clase de hombre sería con su propia hija.

Esme y su esposo caminaban nerviosos por todo el pasillo, ambos estaban expectante frente a la reacción de su hijo frente a la paternidad, de alguna manera guardaban las esperanzas de que éste se suavizara un poco y que permitiera que los abuelos pudieran tener un poco de la nieta y, así mismo, un poco de Edward.

Cada noche, en la habitación de su hogar, Esme y Carlisle hacían un repaso melancólico por la vida de sus tres hijos, y, al final de la jornada de recuerdos buenos ─ por parte de sus hijos menores ─ llegaban siempre al mayor, entendiendo como éste era quien los hacía replantear quienes eran y cuanto amor silencioso y soterrado hubo en aquel niño y que ellos no pudieron detectar. Alice y Emmett los amaban… pero ninguno de ellos los amaría igual que Edward, el amor de su hijo mayor era algo tempestuoso que asustaba. Fue ese amor el que los hizo verse indignos frente a sus propios ojos. El niño ─ Edward ─ los hizo sentir como seres maravillosos y perfectos, el adolescente ─ Tony ─ los derrumbó y los evidenció como héroes caídos. Ambos, Carlisle y Esme, entendieron que fueron muy poco para el alma enorme de su hijo mayor.

Todos preguntaron sobre la bebé, Charlie sólo comentó que ella estaba con el padre, en la sala cuna. Alice se aprestaba ─ llena de emoción ─ para ir donde ella estaba, durante meses se preguntó sobre la sobrina que venía en camino, no sólo era por el maravilloso momento que el bebé representaría, era algo mucho más profundo, pues por primera vez vería a su hermano como nunca lo había visto. Durante los meses antes del alumbramiento Edward vislumbraba un poco de cómo eran sus sentimientos ante su hijo, pero éste era, a veces, tan cerrado y hermético que era difícil entablar una conversación sobre ello. Emmett y Alice un día sentados en la habitación de Ernest llegaron a la conclusión de que su hermano mayor nunca sería asequible en cuantos sus sentimientos. Ambos descubrieron lo que Bella y sus padres ya sabían, entre más amaba, más violento se volvía, no con la violencia de los golpes o las palabras como ellos ya lo habían visto, no, era una violencia reconcentrada que lo hacía mucho más profundo y oscuro.

─ ¡Voy a ver a mi sobrina! ─ dio pequeños saltos, al igual que Charlie ella ya tenía la cámara para las fotos.

─ No, cariño ─ la voz de Carlisle la detuvo con un pequeño roce en su hombro ─ déjame ir a mi primero, todos pueden esperar hasta que la enfermera venga con ella en la cuna.

Alice bajó la cabeza, ese era el momento de su padre con Edward, era el momento de Edward con su hija; todos lo sabían. En la habitación Isabella escuchó entre sueños a la ruidosa familia y entre todas esas voces la de su papá sobresalió.

─ ¿Charlie? ─ su voz era cansada ─ Pa… ─ Charlie sonrió ante la voz de su chica y todos corrieron hasta la habitación de Isabella quien, a pesar de lo poco que había dormido y de lo agotada que se encontraba, al ver como los rostros sonrientes de toda la familia estaban allí, sintió que toda aquella gente era parte de ella misma y valía la pena estar con ellos.

─ Hola mamá ─ fue el saludo de su padre quien la besó en su frente, antes de que todos fueran hacia ella e hicieran de aquella habitación un alboroto tal, que sacudió el segundo piso del hospital, sólo faltaba Peter quien estaba con sus padres y que seguramente se daría de topes contra la pared por no haber estado allí, todos lo extrañaban, todos esperaban como éste haría su aparición lleno de chispas y reclamando su lugar junto a la niña.

─ Es perfecta, ella es perfecta ─ lo dijo recostando su cabeza en el pecho de su padre ─ es lo más hermoso del mundo.

─ Claro que sí, es como su madre.

─ ¿Ya la viste?

Todos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron por lo bajo.

─ No, tenemos miedo linda ─ Rosalie sonrió ─ creemos que el padre no nos la dejará ver, es peligroso, está con ella.

.

.

Carlisle caminó a lo largo del pasillo, aspiró profundamente antes de llegar a la sala cuna, de alguna manera presentía lo que vería, pero no estaba preparado para ver a su hijo de esa manera. El interminable pasillo del lujoso hospital parecía no tener fin, las paredes estaban llenas de dibujos infantiles y todo respiraba una tranquilidad que sólo en un lugar de vida podía ser posible. La luz de la tarde se filtraba en las ventanas e iluminaba todo el espacio, tres pasos y de pronto se detuvo. Lo vio parado frente al vidrio de la sala cuna y sin mediar tiempo, Edward se convertía en aquel chico de años atrás ─ muy delgado e impaciente, que se pasaba las manos por su cabello y esperaba que alguien le permitiera tocar a Mia tras el cristal ─ y ahora, trece años después, era igual.

Edward presintió la mirada de su padre y volteó para chocarse con los ojos azules que lo escrutaban, el viejo patriarca tácitamente pidió permiso para acercarse, el hijo bajó la mirada e invitó a Carlisle que lo acompañara, éste sonrió ante la invitación, se paró junto a él, cinco bebés habían nacido aquel día en aquel hospital, Carlisle vio a cada uno, tratando de saber cuál era.

─ No la han traído aún ─ dijo Edward entre dientes ─ La enfermera se está tardando mucho ─ sus palabras fueron por lo bajo ─ Demasiado.

─ Deben hacerle pruebas hijo, saber cómo está.

─ ¿Tú crees que…? ─ resopló ante la idea de que en algún momento su hija tuviera algo malo.

─ No ─ sin permiso y sabiendo que quizás Edward apartaría su toque, el padre llevó la mano hasta su hombro ─ es sólo rutina hijo, Steve me dijo que es una chica de hierro ─ apretó con fuerza y dio gracias porque su muchacho no apartara la caricia ─ es igual a ti hijo, muy fuerte, extremadamente fuerte.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. La mandíbula apretada y los ojos inquietos eran los únicos signos que denotaban, en el hijo, la tensión que, en ese momento, sentía.

Carlisle sonreía ante los bebés que allí estaban, uno de los otros padres, de manera divertida, se acercó y comentó que ese era su quinto hijo. Carlisle ─ un hombre simpático ─ entabló una leve conversación con el hombre, pero no quitaba la mano del hombro de su hijo, éste sólo estaba concentrado en la puerta de enfermeras y no deseaba ninguna voz a su lado. El hijo de aquel hombre fue sacado en una pequeña cuna y el padre lo siguió saltando de alegría.

─ ¡Suerte con el suyo! ─ se despidió de manera bonachona mientras se iba tras la cuna rodante que llevaba un enfermero ─ va a ver, es algo divertido.

Edward no le dedicó una sola mirada, no tenía tiempo, no veía nada, sólo sentía el contacto caliente de la mano de su padre en su hombro. La enfermera abrió la puerta y en sus brazos estaba la pequeña ─ vestida con un precioso vestido de color rosa ─ Hizo un gesto malicioso al padre, diciéndole que todo estaba bien, Carlisle y su hijo respiraron como sí por horas no lo hubiesen hecho. El abuelo dio pasó a una enorme sonrisa, el padre oscureció su mirada, emanaba energía de su piel y media los pasos de la mujer. Carlisle con un gesto de mano comandó a que ella se acercara hacia el vidrio, sólo fueron tres pasos y de pronto Edward se apartó.

─ Tranquilo chico, todo está muy bien, es muy hermosa ─ no dejaba de sonreír y trataba de abarcar con su mirada a su hijo y a su nieta ─ vamos Edward acércate, ella te está esperando ─ con la mano dijo a la enfermera que no se moviera ─ saluda a tu hija, muchacho.

No despegaba sus ojos de la niña.

Abarcaba cada cosa, cada detalle.

Deseaba en ese momento captar el rostro, las manos y los gestos adormilados de ella en su mente, jamás los olvidaría.

Ella era propia.

Perfecta y sana.

Su rostro de piedra en un segundo se transformó en algo más, dejó su careta de hierro y sólo fue un hombre más, un padre más, conmovido frente a algo que hacía muchos años había sentido y que ahora volvía. Una pregunta que se había anidado en su interior y que durante meses no había dejado salir fue buscando ser vocalizada en su garganta.

─ ¿Me la merezco, papá?

La pregunta venía desde años atrás, los ecos de un no merecer gritados desde hacía muchos años. El hombre que creyó que su vida no valía nada, preguntaba temeroso a su padre. Estaba marcado por cicatrices, malas decisiones, crueldades y desventuras. Carlisle lo sabía y acalló un grito de culpa en su interior.

─ Te mereces todo hijo, todo ─ lo tomó del brazo y lo acercó hasta el vidrio ─ ya no hay nada que temer, la vida te ha dado lo que mereces Edward, ni yo, ni Esme te lo dimos; pero, con tu hija, todo ha sido retribuido muchacho, todo.

Las dos manos se pegaron al cristal, la niña fue acercada hacia él, la bebé hizo un mohín, agitó sus pequeñas manos y por medio segundo abrió sus ojos de un color gris oscuro, un segundo y Edward se hizo a la esperanza que ella lo había mirado, un segundo eterno y perfecto y Dios había posado sus ojos sobre él.

Edward Cullen había tragado todo: el veneno en su corazón, la rabia que lo carcomía, el desastre cernido sobre él, la decepción, todo y ni una lágrima había derramado. Ni una sola, ni ante la muerte de su madre, ni ante la de su hija, las lágrimas no servían de nada, no restituían nada, y no limpiaban nada ¿llorar? Era algo que nunca estuvo contemplado en la armazón de hierro de su alma. Tragarse todo y convertirlo en ponzoña, beberla y, después, devolverla con saña y con sus puños, ese era su proceder.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, cuando la pequeña abrió los ojos y bostezó frente a él, el estruendo del otro lado de la coraza retumbó ¡diablos! ¡Claro que sí! ¡Por supuesto que sí!

¡Se la merecía!

¡Todo!

¡Cada cosa!

Y todo lo bueno que vendría a su vida él lo tomaría, sin mediar en nada, sin pensar en nada, sólo él y su impulso y su sed de vida ¡oh sí!

_Que la vida me de lo que merezco, todo me lo debe, todo me lo debe…_

_No culpas, no miedos, no vergüenzas… _

_¡Es hora de que todo me sea devuelto! _

_¡Hoy es la hora! _

_¡Este es el momento! _

_¡Es mi momento!_

Ninguna maldita lágrima por el dolor ¡ni una sola! Pero si y, por primera vez y quizás única en su existencia, Edward Cullen abrió sus compuertas y permitió que la ternura ─ sin adulterar ─ viniera hacia él y lo tomará por completo.

Una lágrima por lo que se merecía.

Quizás dos, por su vida.

Otra, por los adioses a los fantasmas.

Y muchas por Bella y su hija, sus mujeres.

Agarró la chaqueta de su padre y la empuñó con fuerza, sin miedo o sin los miles de peros que en él mediaban para tocar a Carlisle, hundió su cara en el hombro de su padre y ─ oculto por los brazos que lo sostenían ─ dejó que el agua salada y purificadora del llanto limpiara todos los residuos de un triste pasado.

.

De nuevo solos, la familia se había ido después del alboroto, Alice hacia planes con su sobrina y miraba a Jasper de reojo, el deseo por hijos estaba en él, pero no presionaba, su esposa era un espíritu tan libre y él lo sabía; en algún momento ella se detendría y empezarían ambos a formar su propia familia, no había afán, ella le daría lo que él deseaba en su justo momento, le guiño un ojo y le hizo saber que no se preocupara y que no se sintiera culpable. Afuera ─ como ritual ─ se fumaron el habano y Emmett torturó a Edward que respondía con gruñidos ante las bromas pesadas de su hermano.

─ ¡Se te jode la vida sexual Eddie! ¡Se te jode! Ahora serás un respetable padre de familia ─ la respuesta del hermano mayor fue unos ojos oscuros y un gesto retorcido ─ ¡demonios Eddie! ¡Tienes que dar ejemplo!

No, su hermano no tenía por qué saber que los caminos de la moral y de la normalidad que decían que la paternidad cambiaba los mapas del deseo no iban de la mano de él y de su mujer.

El bebé descansaba cerca de la madre, cada cosa era vista con ojos de sorpresa y celebraba cada sonido.

─ ¡Dios mío! No sabemos cómo se llama ─ darse cuenta de eso hizo que Isabella se sintiera como la peor madre del mundo.

─ Isabella ─ durante meses había insistido con ese nombre ─ no hay más.

─ No ángel, quiero que ella tenga una identidad propia, un nombre sólo para ella.

─ Entonces que se llame perfecta ─ besó la frente de la pequeña ─ ¿no es así corazón? ¿Quién demonios puede dudarlo? Los demás no serán como tú.

Bella reprimió la risa, conmovida no era la palabra que definía lo que le provocaba ver a aquel hombre frente a su hija, era mucho más, algo tan extraordinario e indefinible que durante años trataría de catalogar.

─ ¿Quieres que sea una arrogante y caprichosa?

─ ¡Por supuesto que sí, Swan! gobernará el jodido planeta, es lo menos que se merece.

─ ¡Edward! ─ se topó con su gesto divertido y retador ─ no estás bromeando ¿verdad?

─ No ─ la contestación fue rotunda y contundente.

Bella llevó su mano hasta el cabello de su esposo, éste no despegaba sus ojos de la niña, pero sin embargo parecía estar cohibido frente al hecho de tocarla.

─ ¿Ya la cargaste Edward? ─ vio como el parpadeaba frente a ella ─ no se va a quebrar ─ el hombre se irguió en toda su estatura y limpió sus manos en el pantalón, dos días sin dormir bien, su cabello, más revuelto de lo usual caía en mechones sobre su rostro ─ hermoso y salvaje contrastaba con la imagen sofisticada del hombre de mundo que manejaba una empresa de millones de dólares ─ era el símbolo que denotaba quien realmente era él. La sombra cobriza de su barba que no rasuraba en días, el cansancio feliz que se notaban en sus ojeras, todo él contrastaba con la energía que emanaba, parecía que estaba dispuesto a correr una maratón, se veía joven, él era joven y la presencia de su hija hizo que aquello se notara aún más ─ ella está esperando que tú la cargues ¿no es así bebé?

La respiración de Edward fue entrecortada, se mordió su labio inferior y le dedicó una mirada enorme de niño joven.

─ ¡Diablos Bella! Sí la cargo, no la soltaré jamás.

─ Así es ángel ─ giró su cabeza hacia un lado de la cama ─ pásame la cámara, cariño ─ la cámara fotográfica fue puesta en sus manos ─ ahora ven papá, tú primera foto ─ el hombre enorme se acercó ─ eso es ─ tocó la piel de la hija y sintió la electricidad ─ es muy fácil, ella está segura junto a ti.

En medio segundo, la bebé fue levantada como un plumilla y pareció que se perdía en la enormes manos de su padre, quien, de manera natural, la acunaba dulcemente entre sus brazos.

Ese hombre gigantesco con su pequeña hija en brazos y, en ese momento, era aquella la que con su pequeña existencia sostenía la vida de su padre.

─ Hola ─ una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, la bebé se removió levemente, las pequeñas aletas de su nariz se dilataron, movió su cabeza y se topó con el pecho de su padre, por un segundo el movimiento lo alarmó ─ ¿Bella?

Ella con la cámara en la mano tratando de enderezar su cuerpo adolorido miraba la escena, trataba de que él no sintiera miedo ante la pequeñez que cargaba.

─ Te está reconociendo, cielo ─ una sonrisa pequeña, el olor de Edward Cullen, aquel que sería único y preciso para la pequeña, el que Isabella tenía impregnado en su piel desde hacía años.

─ Ohh, entiendo ─ Edward volvió la mirada, un hombre como aquel viendo como era bendecido por la pureza ─ ¡Hey! Que nena linda eres ─ besó su frente y se sentó en el borde de la cama ─ Te he estado esperando durante mucho tiempo ─ Isabella respiró hondo, era inevitable no sentir como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas ante la imagen ─ Soñé contigo ¿sabías? ─ la madre con la cámara trataba de captar el momento preciso ─ Y eres mil veces mejor, mi corazón ¡mil veces mejor! ─ la voz de Edward se transformó en un sonido grave, una voz que retaba el silencio, la pequeña se quedó quieta ─ Eres mi alegría linda, mi alegría.

Ese era el momento preciso, la imagen intima de un hombre frente a su hijo. El clic de la foto y la imagen que captaba el rostro de Edward declarando su amor incondicional a su hija. Alegría, como jamás la había tenido, dueño de sí mismo, acallando en su interior todas las voces que lo acosaban, un momento único donde sólo era él y su deseo hecho realidad.

_¿Por qué Mía Edward? _

_Porque ella era lo único que yo tenía, lo único propio, era mía y de nadie más._

Oh si, el nombre debía ser algo que representara a los dos padres y que fuese la suma de los sentimientos que aquel ser milagroso era para toda la familia Cullen ─ Swan.

Reencuentros y reconciliaciones.

Esperanzas y sonrisas.

Nueva vida.

Fuerza y fe en el futuro.

Alegría de ser y de haber sobrevivido.

─ Baby, ya le pusiste nombre a tú hija ─ Isabella se carcajeó ─ Allegra Cullen ─ Swan ¿no es bello el nombre, ángel?

Ambos reconocieron el nombre, era preciso y perfecto.

─ Me gusta Swan, me gusta, para mi será princesa ─ levantó a su hija al nivel de su rostro ─ Serás la perdición de tu viejo linda ─ la acercó a su boca ─ Debes saber que estoy loco, Bijou ─ miró a Isabella con cara de inocencia fingida ─ Además de mi alegría, es mi joya.

─ Edward, si sigues así, Allegra tendrá veinte mil nombres ¡por lo menos!

─ ¡Tú sabes que soy un exagerado! Pero no, Bijou será su nombre secreto, solo para ti y para mi ─ y volviendo a la niña ─ Bijou, debes saberlo desde ya, sólo tu madre me controla y contigo ─ guiñó un ojo ─ será doble trabajo mi amor, doble trabajo.

Tras la puerta de la habitación, Esme y Catherine Ford habían presenciado la escena. Esme había llegado primero ─ permanecía largas horas en la maternidad ─ tenía la secreta esperanza de que su hijo y Bella la perdonaran definitivamente ahora que vivían la dicha de ser padres. Cathy la sorprendió fuera de la habitación y se quedó disfrutando con ella de la tierna escena y, se emocionaron hasta las lágrimas cuando reconocieron en la voz de Edward al niño que fue.

Esmerald se alejó tres pasos de la puerta y pegó su espalda a la pared del pasillo.

─ Él nunca fue para mí, nunca lo fue ─ se llevó las manos a su pecho ─ ni para mí ni para Elizabeth, ni siquiera para su padre, Catherine ─ la voz era tranquila, resignada y conforme, llena de paz anterior ─ Tuvo que esperar treinta años para llegar donde quería, donde realmente pertenecía ─ sus ojos mieles se enfrentaron los aceros de Cathy ─ Y doy gracias a Dios por eso, ha dejado de correr y de huir, es lo único que importa, lo único ─ respiró profundo ─ Ni Carlisle ni yo insistiremos en el perdón, somos felices ahora ─ exhaló ─ No nos necesita, tiene su familia, no nos necesita.

Besó la mejilla de la antigua secretaria, tomó su cartera y caminó en silencio a lo largo del pasillo. Iba segura, con la certeza de que Edward era un hombre completo y que todo lo que ocurría fuera de la burbuja ─ la que él y su esposa habían formado ─ ya no importaba porque, en ese lugar hermético, lo demás sobraba. Esme ─ elegante, vestida de blanco etéreo ─ caminó feliz hacia el exterior del hospital, confiada que en poco tiempo más, volvería a ser amiga de su hijo.

.

.

─ ¡Fuera de mi camino! ─ Peter Sullivan en el comienzo de la escalera de la casa de campo la cual fue ocupada al día siguiente de la salida de Isabella del hospital, con un enorme oso de peluche, flores y bombas ─ ¡He llegado por mi sobrina! ─ Si, Peter, no podía ser más cursi y feliz en ese momento. Corrió por las escaleras sin miedo a tropezar, durante todo el viaje había reñido con Carlo y con todo el mundo que se le atravesara tan sólo porque no estuvo en el único lugar en que quería estar en los últimos meses, esperando el nacimiento del hijo de sus mejores amigos. Se topó con Edward quien lo esperaba riendo de manera retorcida ─ ¡Hola papi! ─ recibió un sopapo en la cabeza ─ Lo dicho ¡la ternura eres tú! ─ Se paró en frente del pecho de su amigo ─ Conozco tu plan, señor de la montaña ─ intentaba mirar por encima del hombro de Edward quien se lo impedía tan sólo para lograr el mágico hecho del humor de alguien quien no estaba consciente de lo realmente importante que era en la vida de él y de Isabella ─ Quieres apartarme de la niña, porque sabes que ella me amará desesperadamente.

─ Yo soy su padre ─ trató de ocultar una risotada.

─ ¡Bah! pequeñeces ─ levantó una de sus manos, la que agarraban las rosas ─ ¿Está dormida?

─ No, te está esperando Pete ─ el larguirucho chico no se lanzó al abrazo de quien era su mejor amigo, tan sólo porque entendía lo difícil que era para éste las demostraciones de cariño.

Se encontró con la imagen de Isabella cargando a su hija, después de darle de comer, ambos se miraron por segundos, la amistad, la confidencia, los secretos, años de una vida juntos compartiendo palabras y libros, vidas y risas. Peter rememoró el momento en que vio a una niña de capucha oscura quien había levantado la voz de forma batalladora ¡y qué voz! ¡Y qué fuerza! ¡Isabella Swan! el amor de su vida, aquella que le dio la oportunidad de ver como el fuego, la pasión y la literatura llegaban a su vida.

─ ¡Dios! estoy enamorado ─ con Allegra entre sus brazos y mirando a los padres enfrente sonreía ─ Eres una exageración cariño ¡medio planeta querrá ser como tú, linda! El resto de tendrá envidia pero eres tan hermosa que no te importará ─ miró a Isabella y a Edward ─ Cuando seas mayor, voy a contarte una historia, te contaré muchas y haré que te avergüences de tus viejos ─ soltó una carcajada, evitando la mirada verde de Edward ─ No sabes que par de locos son ─ caminó con ella hasta la ventana, el paisaje del lago mostraba sus miles de colores diamantinos ─ Tú ─ los padres en silencio veía a aquel hombre, si el momento para ellos había llegado con la venida de la hija, para Peter parecía igual ─ Tú serás la protagonista de muchas historias, cariño, un mundo hermoso te espera ─ susurró en su oído ─ Cuentos de princesas bebé sólo para ti ─ por lo bajo se enfrentó con el rostro profundo del padre y sonrió ─ Ya cuentas con un dragón, cariño.

Con la niña dormida y Edward llevándola a la cuna, Peter le contó a su amiga que Carlo le había propuesto mudarse juntos a un gran apartamento. Le había regalado un enorme anillo con el nombre de los dos entrelazados.

─ ¿Y? ─ Isabella abrió los ojos y ellos fulguraron ante la posibilidad de ver a su amigo feliz.

─ ¡Soy un espíritu libre, Isa! ─ se levantó de la cama ─ Lo que siempre quise de Carlo no fue una casita y un jardín de flores, tengo lo que deseo de él: verdad, una relación sin miedo a la luz de todos, no sentirme avergonzado de amar a alguien, no me muero por ser un ama de casa desesperada, cariño.

─ ¿Y Carlo?

─ Él lo sabe bebé, su propuesta es sólo la manera de decirme que ya no tiene miedo, que puedo decirle a todos que él es mi amor y mi amante ─ hizo un gesto coquetón con sus manos y hombros ─ Eso me hace interesante y misterioso ¡aaah, mi Bella! Tengo mi hombre que me ama y sin embargo sigo siendo yo Peter sexy Sullivan, además ─ se acercó de manera divertida ─ mi corazón le pertenece a otra.

─ Soy una mujer casada, amore mío ─ Bella le contestó con malicia.

─ ¡No seas arrogante! Tú no, es de una pelirroja que conocí hoy, muero de amor ─ ambos soltaron la carcajada ─ tengo que pelear con un demonio que está cerca ─ le guiñó un ojo ─ pero ella vale la pena.

─ Te va a adorar, cariño.

─ ¡Claro que sí! soy irresistible Swan ¿qué te pasa?

.

.

Isabella se despertó en la noche, un aire de frío la recorrió por todo su cuerpo, suspiró sabiendo que ocurría. Durante la primera semana de nacida Edward se despertaba en la noche y silenciosamente se deslizaba hasta la habitación de la pequeña, tratando de que su esposa no se diera cuenta, por una o dos horas se quedaba allí, en silencio. El interfono instalado en la habitación de la hija ─ que hacía posible escuchar cualquier mínimo sonido que allí ocurriera ─ se lo confirmaba.

Edward no sabía que su mujer se quedaba esperando hasta que él volviera a la cama y descansara. Ella no se atrevía a interrumpir aquel momento que sólo le pertenecía a él, no había palabras, ni susurros, sólo la respiración del padre y los sonidos del dormir de la pequeña. Podía ver en su cabeza la sombra de Edward Cullen vigilando el dormir de su hija. Isabella entendía cuán importante era aquello para él, sólo la niña, los hijos venideros y ella podría vislumbrar a ese hombre que, guarecido en la oscuridad, sería el vigilante, el guardián y el custodio de su familia.

Dragón en la sombra, quien amaba con la fuerza del centro del sol, pero que guardaba su pasión para agrandarse en ella.

"_Cada lazo que rompas…estaré observando"_

Mas, esa noche, las dos horas se convirtieron en cuatro e Isabella decidió pararse de la cama e ir en busca de su esposo, caminó lentamente hasta llegar a la habitación de la pequeña que estaba a oscura y sólo un rayo de luz de luna descendía y se esparcía de manera plateada por el resto del cuarto. Edward dormitaba en posición fetal en la cama dispuesta al lado de la cuna, sin camisa y con sólo su pantalón de ejercicio, el enorme y largo cuerpo descansaba plácidamente. Isabella se acercó hasta la cuna de su hija y su orgullo de madre llegó al infinito cuando se percató que la nena parecía sonreír en sueños, aquel día había abierto los ojos realmente y en ellos, Isabella, vio los enormes ojos de su padre Charlie ─ y los de ella también ─ pero, no había duda, que el resto de ella era hija de su padre tremendo: la boca carnosa que fruncía anunciando su temperamento atrevido, la nariz recta que ella arrugaba cuando algo nuevo la sorprendía, la vena en la frente, que en su padre era la señal de un pensamiento tormentoso, el ángulo de la barbilla, pero sobre todo el cabello rojo que ya adivinaba bucles salvajes y las manos de dedos largos deseosas de agarrar todo y de poseerlo todo.

_Hablabas con ángeles campanas _eso le dijo su padre un día y al ver la expresión de su hija entendió a que era lo que Charlie se refería.

Fue hasta la cómoda y de allí sacó una cobija, sigilosamente se acostó al lado de su esposo y lo arropó con ésta. Deslizó un brazo por su cintura y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Lo escuchó respirar, supo que estaba despierto.

─ Viéndote caminar en la luz, Swan ─ su voz era susurrante ─ entendí completamente el hecho de que sí eres un hada, nena. Bijou te verá cada día de su vida y se sorprenderá por eso, así como yo vivo sorprendido porque tú existes.

─ Ella ─ besó su mejilla ─ te verá baby y vivirá alucinada porque te tiene como padre a un ángel ─ Edward volteó hacia ella quedando los rostros de ambos frente a frente ─ Alucinada por este rostro ─ tocó su cara con ternura ─ el más bello ser humano del planeta y el más extraordinario de todos ─ lo vio sonreír con timidez, mientras levantaba su pierna y rodeaba con ellas las caderas de su mujer ─ y el más loco también ─ besó su boca dulcemente hasta que la pasión que se alojaba entre los dos hizo del beso lo que siempre era el besarse entre ambos, ríos de lava ardiendo, bombas atómicas en explosión.

─ ¡Diablos! ─ la voz del sátiro resonó en la habitación ─ tengo mis motores prendidos nena ─ ella ahogó una risa en su cuello ─ te descuidas y te embarazo de nuevo ─ se levantó y puso su cuerpo sobre ella ─ ¿Cuánto dijo el doctorcillo que debíamos esperar?

─ No quiero esperar ─ abrazó sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas ─ Cullen.

─ Arggg ─ su sonido característico ─ no podemos.

─ ¿Y desde cuando eres tan cauto señor?

─ No soy cauto Swan ─ dio un lengüetazo por todo el cuello ─ Sólo que te quiero bien ─ se acercó a sus oído ─ Toda y completa ─ su voz fue cavernosa y viajó por los poros en oleadas calientes por el cuerpo de Isabella ─ Como siempre, como al principio ─ recorrió el torso de su mujer y se quedó entre viendo sus pechos con lujuria ─ Estas bellezas ─ y besó los pezones ─ esperan por mí.

─ ¡Depravado! ─ ahogó una risa.

─ ¡Por supuesto Bella! Edward Cullen es mi jodido nombre ─ recostó su cabeza en su pecho ─ tú sabes linda que soy un adicto a ti, estos días de reposo son sólo el preámbulo para volver a ti ─ gruñó por lo bajo, bajó hasta su vientre, subió la tela de la camisola de seda azul ─ Más hambriento, mucho ─ dio picotazos duros y húmedos ─ Mucho más demente y enfermo.

"_¿Acaso no ves, que me perteneces?"_

A los pocos minutos una hambrienta Allegra se hizo escuchar, el padre se estremecía cada vez que la niña clamaba por sus deseos. Al igual que con su esposa ─ presentía ─ que su hija sería todo un mundo por descubrir y que cada pensamiento, deseo, alegría y miedo serían para él todo lo que en realidad le preocuparía, estaba celoso de todo y todos. Dos días antes Charlie y él habían tenido un enfrentamiento de miradas y de gruñidos, cosa que hizo que Bella soltará la carcajada y que por poco tuviese que hacer un horario de visitas para que el abuelo pudiese disfrutar de las horas con su nieta.

─ ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Basta ya! ─ La ternura de los dos hombres de su vida, ambos tan duros y recios enardecidos de amor por una niña que cabía en las manos de cualquiera de ellos.

Para Edward los celos iban siempre en la misma dirección que con Isabella, necesitaba, exigía y no daba tregua al hecho que en el horizonte visual de Bijou, él debía ser siempre lo primero que ella mirase, no deseaba que nadie más contestara sus preguntas y no permitiría que nadie más fuese el que le ayudase a descubrir el mundo. Isabella entendió aquella tremenda y casi desgarradora necesidad de volver a descubrir el mundo por los ojos de su hija, cada cosa vuelta a experimentar, cada sensación venida a ella, él sería quien se la explicaría no sin antes volver a ella con la pureza que él no había tenido en mucho tiempo. La familia venía cada dos días y él ─ con ojo avizor ─ estaba allí, con presencia de felino, para no permitir que las primeras sensaciones de un mundo nuevo no fuesen primero disfrutadas con él o con su madre.

Isabella vio a Edward niño de nuevo, deseoso de reaprender el mundo, sólo esperaba que su hija tuviese la fuerza y la paciencia con los años para entender que, al final, su padre sería una presencia que adoraría de manera desmedida, pero que a la vez la asfixiaría con su abrazo poderoso e insistente. Bella respiraba adivinando, los músculos de la paciencia tendrían que ser desarrollados, pues adivinaba su futuro como el hecho de ser la voz coherente entre Allegra, su padre y el mundo.

Casi al amanecer y después de que la hija había vuelto a dormirse, ambos, sentados en el rellano de la escalera exterior y con una taza de café caliente veían como las primera luces del día iban poco a poco iluminando el hermoso prado de la enorme casa. Una noche de desvelo y ninguno estaba cansado, en ese día se resumía la vida de ambos, dormir era necesario, pero aquellos días bebían cada minuto y hora, sintiendo la piel de ambos, escuchando todo aquello nuevo que lo cotidiano traía era lo mejor de todo.

─ ¡Demonios, nena! No quiero volver a dormir en mi vida ─ se acercó a ella, se acomodó, y puso su hermosa melena, que le llegaba casi hasta los hombros, en su regazo ─ es un jodido desperdicio de tiempo.

Si, horas para ambos, sensualidad del tiempo, eternidad en la finitud.

─ Cuando duermo, baby, sueño siempre contigo ─ ella, mientras le mesaba suavemente el rebelde cabello, le guiñó un ojo de manera picaresca.

─ ¿Buenos sueños, Swan?

─ Los mejores, siempre estás desnudo en ellos ─ ambos soltaron la carcajada.

─ Entonces, estamos conectados nena, porque yo sueño lo mismo ─ se mordió sus labios ─ Aún cuando estoy despierto ─ se enderezó, fue hacia su cuello y dio un húmedo beso en el, deteniéndose en aquella parte donde la sangre confluía y el palpitar del corazón de Isabella demostraba cuan viva estaba ─ A veces pienso en la heroína, linda ─ Isabella movió levemente su cabeza y un leve terror se instaló en sus ojos ─ shiiss no, no de esa manera ─ ya de pie y frente a frente, deslizó su mano por entre la melena castaña y asió con fuerza y posesión su cuello ─ No tengas miedo, Swan ─ se acercó a milímetros ─ Pienso en las sensaciones que ella me daba, en como yo deseaba cada día el pinchazo que me daba una sensación frenética ─ su voz fue soterrada y profunda ─ Hace muchos años no consumo y no lo haré jamás ¡jamás! Sin embargo mi amor soy un adicto, lo sabes, necesito estar siempre frenético, es parte de mí, aquí ─ y toco la vena de su cuello ─ Sangre nena, vida ─ mordió sensualmente ─ Tú eres mi heroína ─ chupó con fuerza haciendo que Isabella emitiera un gemido entre el placer y el dolor ─ Necesito de ti, soy peligroso para ti, mi sueño.

─ ¿Peligroso? ─ Bella pregunto, y su voz se quebró entre el deseo y aquella extraña sensación que Edward Cullen siempre le producía, una excitación oscura.

─ Oh si, a veces pienso que deseo beber tu sangre, Isabella ─ se apoyaba en la balustra de la terraza y arrastraba suavemente a su mujer con él.

─ Edward ─ el labio inferior de Bella fue trémulo denotando las miles de sensaciones que en su piel confluían.

─ Siempre será así, mi amor ─ mientras que una de sus manos volvía a sostener su cuello, la otra se deslizaba por las caderas de su mujer y la halaba hasta que ni siquiera el aire interviniera en el espacio de ambos ─ Estaremos juntos toda una vida, Isabella Cullen ¡toda una vida! y serán segundos para mi ─ el aire caliente de su respiración viajaba por la piel de Bella ─ Sé que, cuando yo vuelva al mundo de la torre de Cristal y tú vuelvas a los libros y a tu escritura, habrá momentos en que pareceremos lejos el uno del otro, la vida de lo cotidiano, la realidad sin toda esta poesía que tenemos tú y yo vendrá y que, en milésimas, querrá devorarnos ─ volvió a besar su cuello ─ Somos padres ahora, y eso es un jodido reto para los dos, hemos sido Bella y Edward por años ─ por un momento los ojos verdes de Edward fueron oscuros, cual clorofila, y se fijaron en la irregular respiración de su mujer; ella adivinaba que en ese momento, él traería a su boca las palabras tempestuosas a las cuales ella estaba acostumbrada desde el primer día, desde la primera declaración. Palabras extrañas, bizarras que en su boca se hacían mandatos condenatorios y perfectos ─ No sólo los que hemos estado físicamente juntos, sino los que hemos estado presintiéndonos, sólo los dos ¡Diablos nena! Amo a mi hija hasta la maldita medula de mi maldita sangre, daría mi vida por ella mil veces y eso sería poco, pero – se acercó a su oído ─ Pero sigo siendo todo tuyo Bella, aún en los momentos en que todo parezca que no, quiero que sepas Isabella ─ silenciosas lágrimas caían por el rostro de ella ─ Que soy siempre una extensión de ti, que cada paso, pensamiento vital, aire que respiro será para ti, que no habrá nada que me quite esta necesidad, esta adicción nenita, soy tu vampiro Bella Swan y hasta el final sólo tendré un solo deseo ─ enfrentó su rostro con el de ella, el sol llegaba de frente e iluminaba de forma mágica aquella terraza ─ Beberte toda, poseerte siempre ─ ambos se miraron, las lágrimas en el rostro de Isabella eran para Edward pequeñas gotas de diamantes que hacían que la piel de ella pareciera relucir con el sol.

─ Tienes ─ Isabella tomó su rostro, ese algo salvaje a esa hora del día se potenciaba al millón, su corazón latía desbocadamente ─ la facultad ángel de dejarme sin palabras, soy la que escribo aquí y nada puede compararse con lo que eres capaz de decirme, yo siento igual, no tengo miedo del mundo de afuera baby, no tengo miedo del tiempo y de lo cotidiano, nada disminuirá mi deseo por ti, mi pasión y mi absoluto deslumbramiento por que estés en mi vida, sé que día a día y año tras año Edward Anthony Cullen serás más y más y al igual que tu mi amor sentiré que faltará tiempo para disfrutarte más ─ y fue Bella la que comenzó el beso, lento y tierno, midiendo ritmos, jugueteando con sus lenguas que bailaban un sensual tango caliente, no había besos que se repitieran, siempre eran diferentes y sorprendentes, pues cada uno estaba enriquecido por el momento preciso, por las palabras de ambos, por el hecho de que cada uno venía con un nuevo descubrimiento de lo profundo, rico e infinito que ambos podían dar. Un beso que se convirtió en melodía, un beso que fue salvaje y violento, enardecido por el hecho de aún no poder penetrar y morder ante la exigencia médica. Ambos cayeron en el éxtasis y alargaron el momento de labios hambrientos hasta que el sol, de manera tirana, tomó el control del día.

"_Sueño de noche, pero sólo veo tu rostro. Miro a mí alrededor, pero es a ti a quien no puedo sustituir"_

La enorme casa se despertó, Allegra con los ojos abiertos daba los buenos días, el viejo Rufus ladró con fuerza por todo el campo, si alguien era feliz era aquel perro que vio como el encierro del apartamento ya no lo ataba a nada y corría persiguiendo ardillas y pájaros por todas partes, Darcy ─ tirano y anárquico ─ tomó el control de los espacios y rincones y se convirtió en una presencia oscura, fantasmal e intrigante por toda la casa. Bella lo sorprendía en la habitación de su hija, vigilante y alerta, varias veces al día.

─ ¡Que niño malo! ─ y el animal corría hacia ella y le hacía saber, de manera poco elegante, que ella le pertenecía y que no le importaba nada más.

Carmen y la otra chica que le ayudaba, se trasladaron a la cabaña, ya empezaba a estar cómoda en la presencia de Edward, ya no parecía huir a cada medio segundo. Estaba completamente sorprendida con que aquel ogro fuese padre y que lo disfrutara más que nada, nunca se imaginó que aquel hombre violento con el mundo y que apenas hablaba ─ que la había contratado hace años ─ fuera tan dedicado a su hija y a su esposa. Pero, la otra chica temblaba cada vez que le preguntaba cómo se llamaba ─ para después olvidarlo ─ y se aterraba cada vez que, con su voz poderosa y displicencia absoluta, le pedía algo. En la cocina de la casa, preguntaba a la española ¿cómo la señora era capaz con ese hombre? la única respuesta que Carmen lograba dar:

─ Es un misterio ─ ella sonreía divertidamente ─ quizás el secreto está de la puerta de su habitación hacia adentro.

─ ¡No! ¿Tú los has escuchado?

Y la vieja callaba soterradamente.

Ambas eran las únicas personas que Isabella aceptó en la casa, no enfermeras, no nanas, no nada, estaba dispuesta a tener una vida normal sin que todo el circo de caprichos y exageraciones la tocaran. Sería la madre de pañales y compotas, de desvelos y llanto, de preguntas y respuestas, sería la madre que ella conoció, sería como Renée, mucho mejor.

─ ¿Qué? No me mires así Edward ¿qué? ─ Bella había leído que las mujeres que acaban de dar a luz estaban llenas de inseguridades y miedos sobre sus cuerpos y que les causaba temor no seguir siendo deseadas por su esposo, en su interior la ninfa endemoniada y fogosa hacia un gesto soez a quien escribió el artículo, ninguno conocía a Edward Cullen quien en la mañana había bañado su cuerpo y en la intimidad del baño había dejado salir de su boca palabras non santas en honor de sus muy provocativos pechos y de todo aquello que deseaba y seguramente haría con ellos.

─ Todo ─ Sonrió de manera misteriosa.

Disfrutaba la hora donde él y sus mujeres estaban a la mesa. La ayudante de Carmen, Tracy, servía el desayuno, mientras que Isabella cargaba a su hija, la mujer saltó cuando la mirada de su jefe se posó en ella dándole una orden silenciosa de retiro; la chica dio gracias a Dios y salió corriendo de allí.

Edward respiró y el rostro melancólico y tranquilo miró a la hija y volteó dirigiendo su mirada hasta la ventana ─ hace varios días ─ carraspeó su garganta ─ soñé con Mía ─ caminó resuelto por el espacio que mediaba entre él y su familia, tenía el cabello húmedo y estaba sin camisa y descalzo ─ cosa por lo que también Tracy se hallaba siempre nerviosa, no era fácil respirar al lado de aquel hombre ─ tomó a Bijou y la cargó haciendo que el rostro de gesto profundo se suavizara ─ fueron buenos sueños ─ sonrió ─ muy hermosa y rubia, una adolescente ─ se paró al lado de la ventana con su hija en brazos ─ me vi con diecisiete años parado en un parque con los brazos abiertos esperando y de pronto ella se me arrojó con fuerza y me abrazó diciendo que jamás me soltaría ─ la bebé alzaba sus manitos de férreos puños hacia él ─ tienes una hermana mayor ¿sabías Bijou?

─ ¿Fue doloroso cielo?

─ No ─ se conectó con la mirada profunda de Allegra quien parpadeó por segundos detallando las líneas del rostro de su padre ─ no lo fue, sólo … fue diferente, ya no tengo esa sensación terrible de culpa Bella, sólo quiero que Bijou sepa que tuvo una hermana, deseo ─ y ese era el regalo que le daría a su hija mayor ─ traer a Mía devuelta, no con dolor y vergüenza, Swan, he pensado ─ levantó a su hija y la recostó sobre su hombro, la luz del día dio sobre el cabello de ambos, el cobre de él y el rojo fuego de ella ─ crear una fundación para niños que tenga su nombre ─ ¿es posible nena? ¿Es suficiente?

Al escucharlo Bella entendió cual importante era ese momento para él, cuanto lo necesitaba y cuan necesario era para poder lograr una paternidad completa.

─ Todo es posible, baby ─ cinco pasos hasta él y se recostó en la pared quedando de frente a las dos personas más importantes de su vida _¡Dios! ¡Qué alto es! _ ─ Puedo ayudar ─ levantó su mano y tocó su pecho ─ puedes decirle a tu madre, a Catherine, también estarán felices de ayudar.

─ ¿Tú crees?

Esme saldría corriendo de su lujosa casa en los Hamptons tan sólo por la posibilidad de ayudar y Catherine, práctica y decidida, haría que todo fuese preciso y perfecto.

─ Claro que si ¿estás seguro que deseas que los periodistas vuelvan otra vez hacia Mía, Edward?

─ ¡Que se pudran! ─ Bijou chilló ─ ¿ves? Ella me apoya, nadie se mete con mis hijos Swan ¡nadie!

─ Estoy muy orgullosa cielo, estamos ambas.

─ Por supuesto ─ y el gesto de diversión provocadora volvió ─ ¡soy endemoniadamente maravilloso! ─ y estampó un beso en las mejillas de la pequeña.

.

.

El cumpleaños número treinta y uno de Edward llegó tres semanas después del nacimiento de su hija. En la mañana, su mujer lo sorprendió con un pequeño pastel, con una sola vela como demostración de ese año en que todo comenzaba. De manera sensual y sonriente Isabella le cantó el feliz cumpleaños, mientras que cargaba a Bijou. Edward, en silencio, con la ceja levantada y su mueca de gesto retorcido disfrutaba de aquella pequeña celebración.

La familia, que ya lo conocía muy bien y que conocía su repulsa a celebrar sus años de vida, llamó y fue cauta en desearle un feliz cumpleaños. Desde que Allegra nació, parecía estar más lejano, pero la sorpresa fue que él mismo llamó a todos a eso de las tres de la tarde y los invitó a la casa para una celebración inesperada e improvisada.

Lo hizo por su hija.

Por su esposa.

Y por él.

Nadie se hizo ilusiones con aquel gesto intempestivo, Edward Anthony Cullen era un ermitaño y tenía a una mujer que parecía celebrarle aquella soledad y oscuridad, pero al menos éste le decía a todos que abría un poco las puertas de su vida para que todos de alguna manera pudieran tratar de adaptarse a lo que él era y decirles además que él trataba de vivir en paz con ellos.

Nunca les diría abiertamente cuanto los amaba, las palabras estaban reservadas sólo para Isabella, mas todos ─ aún sus padres ─ sabían que la sombra de su presencia los cobijaba y que siempre y para siempre él estaría allí frente a la familia con gestos tácitos de amor reconcentrado para cada uno.

De alguna manera todos sabían que tendrían al hermano, al amigo y al hijo de diversas maneras, tan sólo habían aprendido a no presionar momentos y emociones que no eran para él, jamás verían demostraciones bonachonas o banales, no, no esperarían fuegos artificiales de Edward Cullen, no esperarían melodramas de un hombre que había amado siempre en la oscuridad.

Todo sería para sus hijos y mujer.

Sólo ellos verían la magia.

Tan sólo ellos ─ los hijos ─ podrían ver lo que Isabella Swan veía cada día.

Un hombre en los vértices del amor infinito.

"_Cada uno de los días…"_

.

.

Y volvió a la torre de cristal.

Desde el auto miró hacia atrás, a la esposa y a la hija, que lo despedían.

Desgarrado por la separación, furioso por el mundo que lo reclamaba y por ese monstruo enorme que, sin embargo, era también parte de sí mismo, partió a la ciudad.

Nueva York….

Edward Cullen entrando a una ciudad que parecía tener los mismos mapas de vida que aquel hombre, alguien que la representaba en la luz y en la oscuridad.

Los ruidos de los autos.

Los transeúntes en las calles con su fluir y sus devenires.

Parado, en la entrada, vio hacia arriba de la enorme mole de hormigón y acero.

¡Demonios! ¿Por qué negarlo?

¡Amaba el maldito lugar!

Todos como siempre le dieron el saludo al que él desde los veinticuatro años estaba acostumbrado, presencias que corrían incomodas, saludos entre dientes y un respeto que se merecía por ser quien él era, por sostenerlos a pesar de quien él era.

Por unos segundos, mientras esperaba que el ascensor bajase miró el espacio vacío del enorme estacionamiento privado, la imagen de Sam Northon llegó a su cabeza, un amigo en las sombras, alguien que él no había disfrutado.

Ángela, Stella y Lauren lo esperaban, habían conocido a la niña en el hospital y sólo ellas ─ de los miles de empleados de la enorme empresa ─ habían visto al jefe de todo emocionado por la paternidad.

Le dijeron buenos días y le dieron la bienvenida entre los hipos de Stella, la sonrisa cómplice de Ángela y el respeto mutuo que Lauren y él habían establecido. Nada más que el mínimo protocolo reglamentario de convivencia laboral. No asuntos personales. De lleno, y sin preámbulos, a la guerra del día. La Máquina estaba de vuelta. Mas, antes de cruzar la puerta de la oficina, le preguntaron por su mujer y su niña.

Inmediatamente, Edward, desanduvo sus pasos, se paró frente al escritorio de Ángela, sus ojos ─ camuflados por los lentes oscuros ─ dilataron sus pupilas y ─ con el gesto seco y arrogante ─ llevo sus manos hasta su abrigo y de allí ─ orgulloso ─ sacó su billetera y le mostró a su amiga ─ y a la demás ─ las fotos de su hija.

Stella y Lauren se acercaron cautelosamente y absolutamente asombradas: aquel hombre, en aquel pequeño gesto significativo les demostraba cuan orgulloso estaba de ser padre y como él las reconocía no sólo como sus empleadas de confianza si no como sus amigas.

─ Se parece a ti, Edward ─ dijo lentamente Ángela ─ tiene la mirada de Isabella.

─ Es una auténtica belleza ¡felicitaciones!

Una sombra de sonrisa se mostró en su bello rostro, iba a decir que no sólo era la mirada si no el alma de la madre, pero se abstuvo y guardó la foto.

─ Gracias chicas. Hoy, las invito a almorzar.

─ ¿Señor? ─ Stella carraspeó, quizás no escuchó bien, casi se cae cuando el gigante se paró frente a ella.

─ ¿Tiene una cita importante, señora Miller? ─ se quitó los lentes y la mujer se enfrentó a los ojos que la escrutaban.

─ No, señor ─ la mujer se sostuvo de los bordes del escritorio.

─ Me alegra escucharlo, Stella ─ de manera sigilosa se acercó a centímetros de la mujer que en ese momento sentía que su corazón se le salía por su boca ─ nunca acepto un no como respuesta ─ frunció el ceño y se retiró en dos pasos largos hacia su oficina, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a la ex jefe de archivo ─ ya debería saberlo, vamos ─ la mirada profunda fue de lleno frente a ella ─ Stella, el mejor restaurante de la ciudad sólo para nosotros ─ y sin más entró a su despacho.

─ ¿Estoy viva chicas? ─ Las piernas de la mujer temblaban, nunca le había dirigido más de dos palabras, y siempre eran ordenes aullantes y feroces.

Sus dos compañeras soltaron la carcajada.

─ Ha vuelto mujeres, ha vuelto ─ Ángela agarró la tablet y unos papeles y se aprestó al ritmo de su jefe. A la media hora entendió que sí, que él había vuelto cuando firmó la orden de despido del jefe de contabilidad en la subsidiaria de Queens.

A las cuatro corrió hasta su casa y como un loco, escaleras arriba, respiró al ver a su familia frente a él.

Entre lo cotidiano y lo extraordinario… cada día sería diferente… cada segundo sería impresionante.

"_Me siento tan frío y anhelo tu abrazo"_

.

.

_Por favor, Edward… por favor… por favor… por favor, Edward… _ese eran sus ruegos… ¡Dios! ¿Podría él ser más malvado, sexy, celoso, posesivo y entrañable? Su esposo adorado y casi perfecto.

Durante dos meses él se había negado cualquier contacto íntimo con ella, dos meses en que fue, en la intimidad de la gran casa, el padre de Allegra y el marido atento a la recuperación de su cuerpo, aún con el deseo implacable que efervecía en su interior, Edward Cullen se negaba a ir más allá de los besos salvajes y caricias calientes que hacían que Bella agonizara entre suspiros. Cuando él la sorprendía en la soledad de la alcoba de su hija, o en la biblioteca, saltaba sobre ella y gruñía tras su espalda diciéndole lo hermosa que era y cuando sus manos ─ de dedos largos y sinuosos ─ recorrían su columna vertebral produciendo en ella la corriente de energía que hacía que su cuerpo ardiera como miles de llamaradas pequeñas que la convertían en un incandescente fuego que la consumía ─ ¡oh sí! malvado y perverso con su cuerpo ─ hacia allí él se dirigía, siempre, haciendo que Isabella viviera con la excitación presente, con el deseo agónico y con todo su cuerpo en vilo. Peor era cuando se acercaba a su oído y de su boca peligrosa salía una de aquellas frases que la hacían ruborizar y morder su boca hasta el dolor.

Estática, Bella, contaba los pasos para que él se acercara, deslizaba sus manos desde su cuello, pasando por sus hombros, lentamente bajaba hasta sus senos y allí se quedaba pellizcando la punta de sus pezones, mientras pasaba su lengua por la barbilla de su mujer y tomar el control de su boca.

Húmedo.

Potente.

Y desesperado.

Edward gruñía dentro de su boca y acariciaba, con su sexo, el trasero de su mujer….

─ Un beso, Swan, y puedo hacer que grites, linda ─ sonrisa ladeada y ojos flameantes de felino al ataque, inhalaba ─ puedo olerte nena, presiento como palpitas ─ bajaba sus manos hasta su sexo ─ me quieres Bella ¡diablos que sí! ─ de su boca salían palabras provocadoras y soeces, Edward Cullen ─ quien entendía la naturaleza femenina ─ sabía que la madre y esposa en que se había convertido Isabella Swan necesitaba ser incitada como la amante, como la lectora de libros oscuros, como la mujer que ─ bajo sus manos ─ había surgido como alguien en sintonía con su cuerpo.

Se alejaba de ella sabiendo que la tenía en el punto de máximo deseo, en los límites de la lujuria y la frustración, jugando con ella, incitando la bestia que él había sacado a la luz.

─ ¡Te odio! ─ le gritó hacía dos días al ver como él seguía tentando su deseo y dejándola a ella famélica y ansiosa.

─ Tu cuerpo dice todo lo contrario, nenita.

─ ¡Arrogante! ─ gritó ella tirándole un libro que Edward esquivó mientras una sonora carcajada vibraba en su garganta ─ ¡no te creas tanto Cullen, no te creas tanto!

Y él guiñaba un ojo dejándola en el limbo.

El médico de Bella ─ ya no era Steve Green, quien había anunciado con bombos y platillos que se iba de viaje por el mundo con su esposa ─ le dijo que esperase unos meses para empezar la planificación, que si no deseaba quedar de nuevo embarazada a las seis semana del nacimiento de Bijou, que lo mejor era usar preservativos ¡gran error! Pues, Edward, aulló de rabia cuando ella, con ojos de ninfa hambrienta, le insinuó la posibilidad de ellos.

─ ¡No! ¡Con un jodido demonio, no! no voy a usar esa mierda contigo nena, es como si no te pudiera tocar ¡jamás! ─ Isabella sabía que su esposo odiaba no tocarla por completo, para él los preservativos eran su recordatorio de sexo impersonal y vacío ─ necesito tenerte toda, no de esa maldita manera.

¡Dios! pero dolía, a ambos.

Peter, en medio de los dos, estaba sofocado y reclamó que si no se tocaban lo antes posible todo Nueva York explotaría.

─ ¡La naturaleza los reclama! ¡Carajo! Malditos pervertidos.

Isabella vio como su cuerpo volvía de nuevo a su porte delgado y atlético, dio gracias a Dios de años y años de ejercicio y una genética delgada heredada por los padres. No era una mujer superficial y sabía muy bien que Edward jamás la miraría con otros ojos que no fueran con los ojos del deseo, mas era complejo ver de soslayo a su esposo y observar como éste parecía de una mágica manera verse perfecto en cada momento de su vida.

¡Era tremendo!

¡Fascinante!

_Cuando sea mayor será insoportablemente hermoso…_

Con esa belleza reconcentrada, de hombre profundo, lleno de cosas que contar y decir.

Pero, Isabella, no se sentía menos: de mujer insegura a mujer vanidosa, sabiéndose bonita mediaba una tormenta de palabras y validaciones constantes pronunciadas por la boca de Edward.

Es más, viéndose al espejo observó como la maternidad la había hecho más redonda en las partes precisas, años y años junto a aquel hombre y su vanidad se acrecentó hasta el punto que disfrutaba verse desnuda en el espejo y disfrutaba sobre todo ver como Edward la observaba ─ con ojos encapotados y oscuros ─ cuando ella se paseaba, delante de él, con su cabello largo y piel de porcelana.

─ ¡No me hace ninguna gracias, Swan! ─ lo escuchó decir entre dientes.

Ella volteaba y ladeaba la cabeza disfrutando del escrutinio devorador… aún se ruborizaba.

─ Podemos los dos jugar este juego, Cullen ─ lo miraba por encima del hombro, mientras que él salía de la habitación dando de coses contra el piso y las paredes.

¡Maldición! se iba hacia su despacho privado o golpeaba el piano de manera furiosa, quería ser un esposo considerado, no un maldito macho cabrío que sólo pensaba con su verga. De secreta manera, envidiaba a su hermano Emmett quien, frustrado durante los primeros meses de nacimiento de Ernie, se abstuvo de cualquier contacto íntimo con su esposa Rosalie.

─ _No soy un jodido cavernícola._

Pero, Edward Cullen, si lo era.

¡Demonios!

¿Acaso no entendían la naturaleza de la adicción y de la dependencia?

¿Encontrar el jodido paraíso y no saciarse en él?

¿Quién era él?

No un santo.

No un ángel.

Era un sádico que amaba.

.

.

Alice Cullen vio finalmente realizado su sueño de la enorme galería de arte en pleno Soho, toda la ciudad hizo eco de ella. Su primera exposición serían las obras de Kandisky y Mondigliani, obras de arte que su hermano mayor, a su muy propio estilo, había logrado traer al país. Aquella noche, toda la familia iría a celebrar el triunfo de la benjamina de la casa quien, estaba orgullosa de sí misma porque, ahora, a los ojos de todos ─ no de su familia ─ ya no sería la tonta y banal princesa de la ciudad.

Salir de la casa, para Edward e Isabella, era una completa agonía pero, por amor a Alice, harían el sacrificio.

Dejar a Allegra fue tan desgarrador para ambos que por segundos duraron en salir. En el apartamento, que antes era de Isabella, Charlie vio como un triunfo ─ en esa guerra de capacidad de amor que sostenía con su yerno ─ tener a su nieta por horas. Miró al padre y levantó las cejas al ver la mirada de águila celosa que Edward le brindaba y se acomodó en una silla, al lado de la cuna, dispuesto a velar toda la noche el sueño de su adorada nieta.

De camino por los pasillos del edificio Isabella se pegó a la pared y se llevó las manos a su pecho, dejar a la niña era desgarrador, serían sólo dos horas de separación y era como si su corazón fuese arrancado, pensó en su madre Renée y en la mirada que ésta le brindaba cada vez que ella se iba con Charlie a Forks, entendió cuan dolor y tristeza hubo en ella, y se ahogó ante el hecho de entender como su última despedida debió ser para su loca madre un dolor más allá de lo posible.

Edward entendía aquel dolor, era el mismo de él.

─ Llevémosla, Swan, que todo Nueva York sepa lo que es hacer arte, nena ─ lo dijo intentando aligerar la tristeza de ambos ─ ¡jodidos pintores! Dos horas Bella, dos horas, ese hombre ─ señaló la puerta cerrada del departamento de Charlie, que en ese momento era el enemigo ─ tiene secuestrada a mi hija ─ miró la puerta del entrañable apartamento ─ nos va a extrañar.

Ambos se miraron, eso era ser padres, lo supieron en ese momento: amar, depender de un hijo, tener miedo de todo. Algún día la tendrían que dejar ir, escuela, universidad y vida. Por un segundo, en la mente del padre, un plan siniestro de encerrar a su niña ─ para que nadie la alejara de él ─ pasó por su cabeza. Isabella presintió el pensamiento y llevó su mano al pecho de su esposo.

─ Tenemos años, baby, años.

─ Quiero que sea para siempre Bella… para siempre.

El auto los esperaba. Harry, con las puertas abiertas, vio llegar a la pareja, Isabella se adelantó, pero algo la detuvo, volteó hacia atrás y se topó con los ojos verdes _maldita sea Swan que ¿mierdas es ese vestido?_ La tristeza de la separación momentánea por su hija no había permitido que él se fijara en el vestido azul eléctrico que daba la impresión de estar tejido en diamantes que le llegaba hasta el cuello y dejaba ver una espalda desnuda hasta la cintura, acompañado con zapatos negros de raso, mientras que su cabello era adornado con una simple y elegante coleta.

Los ojos la recorrieron.

- ¿Por qué te pusiste ese vestido Isabella?- la pregunta vino con voz reconcentrada y celosa.

-Me lo puse para ti mi cielo- dio un giro sobre sí misma- ¿te gusta?

Las aleas de su nariz delataban que le fascinaba el vestido y sobre todo quien lo tenía puesto.

-Me encanta- admitió de manera enfurruñada- pero no todo Nueva York tiene que ver mis dominios Swan.

Bella ocultó una sonrisa, se adelantó varios pasos, caminando de manera seductora, tongoneando sus caderas. Volteó hacia él y le brindó una mirada a lo Greta Garbo- sólo para tus ojos Edward- le guiñó un ojo- sólo para ti- y su piel fue ardor con la mirada de él sobre su cuerpo.

Aquella mirada abrasadora e incandescente que marcaba con fuego cada poro de su piel.

¡Sí!

Ataque ninfa.

Bella tenía un plan… en la mañana entró al baño mientras que él se bañaba, lo codiciaba con fuerza, lo escuchó gimiendo su nombre una y otra vez, él supo que ella lo observaba y de manera malvada abrió la puerta y le dio a su mujer el espectáculo de su deseo volcánico y demente.

¡Oh maldito sea!

¡Malvado!

¡Tentador!

¡Caprichoso!

Y total y completamente enamorado de ella, hambriento de ella… un fuego que no cesaba.

Dos horas…

Respondió con gruñidos, vio como todos se le acercaban a Isabella Swan ─ escritora de un best seller, referencia de la nueva intelectualidad del país, la columnista del New York Times ─ y él sólo veía como ella compartía el aire con todos y cada uno.

¡El aire! Su aire.

¡El tiempo! Su tiempo.

¡Su presencia!

Amor salvaje.

¡Al demonio con quien decía que el amor con el tiempo se diluía!

Hombre animado por una adicción sin tregua… heroína del corazón.

Él había hecho promesas de devorarla.

De poseer cada mínimo de su vida.

De beberla por completo.

De codiciar cada uno de sus respiros.

De odiar a quien se le acercara.

En su interior, el hombre — cuya vida era un museo del horror — gemía y pateaba. Había cerrado todas las puertas de aquella galería siniestra, menos una, la única que siempre estaría allí abierta y sangrante.

Temor a perder a Isabella Swan.

Miedo absoluto al creer que ella un día lo miraría con otros ojos y sólo vería alguien sin importancia.

Se plantó a su lado, tomándola de la cintura, Jasper, Emmett y Peter soltaron sonoras carcajadas, pero la respuesta de Edward Cullen fue una mirada fulminante sobre ellos.

Isabella dio una mirada cómplice a su amigo Peter, quien levantó una copa a su salud.

_Por ti Eloísa…_

Sin esperar a que el acto de presentación se acabara, Edward arrastró a su mujer, de nuevo, a la cueva.

Escoltada de nuevo al auto, con la mano ardiente sobre su trasero, Isabella Swan — mujer independiente — sentía que ser amada por un hombre así era ganar, que él era un enorme planeta ardiente y que ella era el sol, que su naturaleza rugiente y su corazón salvaje siempre le pertenecerían y que ella alentaba aquella existencia sin tregua. Isabella sabía que él — a pesar de los grilletes de posesión — la hacía libre, le quitaba los miedos de algún día dejar de ser amada, de que el tiempo destructor y terrible hicieran de ella alguien a quien no deseaba. Furioso y muerto de celos él era vulnerable y ella era toda poderosa, femenina y ninfa.

"_¿Acaso no ves que me perteneces? ¿Cómo me duele mi pobre corazón on cada paso que das?"_

─ Por favor Edward… por favor… por favor ─ una hora después en la casa, cuando Bijou dormía tranquilamente Isabella gritaba mientras su esposo, que arrancó su vestido con lujuria, le hacía el amor primitivamente ─ te he extrañado… te necesito.

─ ¡No me necesitas, nena! ─ lo oyó rugir mientras estrellaba sus caderas contra las de ella ─ ese es tú poder Swan, todos viendo lo que es mi posesión… no me necesitas ─ exclamó agónico y celoso.

─ ¡No! yo…. ─ una embestida hasta un lugar muy profundo en ella hizo que se quedara sin aliento ─ te necesito, te necesito… te necesito.

_Hasta la muerte y más… más…_

─ ¡Dímelo! ─ se arqueó sobre ella tomando sus caderas y levantándola ─ ¡te lo exijo!

─ Yo… ─ golpeó con su cabeza la almohada, él llegaba hasta un lugar preciso, un lugar donde todo era incendio y necesidad, donde Isabella perdía la razón ─ yo te deseo más y más.

_Mi cuerpo es tú territorio._

─ Yo me rindo ante ti, nena ─ los ojos oscuros exigían y clamaban ─ debes hacer lo mismo.

_Con todo mi corazón._

─ Si ─ un débil susurro salió de su garganta, débil pues la posesión absoluta de él sobre ella no le permitía respirar.

─ Tienes mi amor ─ un dedo poderoso apretaba el centro sensible de su sexo ─ ¿Lo sientes? ─ presionaba con furia cadenciosa, penetraba sin dejar espacio entre ambos.

_Cada día… cada segundo… aún a la distancia._

─ Si… si… si… ─ toda ella temblaba ─ lo siento… todo dentro de mí.

─ No hay nadie más.

_Ni en esta vida ni en otras._

─ Nunca… ─ se dilataba y distendía, palpitaba y apretaba, se movían en un ritmo de caderas y maderas que chocaban contra la pared ─ sólo te veo a ti.

─ Sólo a mi ¡sólo yo! ─ desesperado y hambriento aplastó su boca contra ella, mordió su labio inferior y penetró con su lengua, chocando contra el paladar de su mujer. La besaba y embestía, fundiéndose como lava entre el cuerpo de su mujer. Los sentidos de ambos se potenciaron al millón, todo era frenético, manos desesperadas por llegar a lo más profundo, lenguas que danzaban, dientes que mordían, dos corazones que bombeaban fuego. Los golpes dentro de ella dolían, el apretar del sexo de Isabella en él lo enloquecía, ambos murmuraban palabras sin forma, ambos temblaban, nunca era suficiente, nunca lo seria, cada día irían más allá… cuerpo a cuerpo, piel a piel, bolas de fuego que emanaban en olas ardientes chocando contra las paredes, todo estaba en llamas.

_Te amo…_

_Vivo la eternidad dentro de ti…_

─ Toma todo de mi, Edward ─ ofrecía su cuerpo… holocaustos de carne, toda ella ofrecida a ser devorada.

_Debo morir cada vez… cada vez… orgasmos como muertes… posibilidad de revivir para morir dentro de ti…_

_Para morir cuando estás dentro de mí…_

Cuarenta meses, con sus días, con sus horas y con sus segundos y ella no se saciaba de este hombre que estrellaba su cuerpo contra el de ella. Su toque ─ intoxicante y electrizante ─ hacía que todos los poros de su piel fueses pequeños electrodos de energía. La suavidad de su vientre colapsaba por la fricción abrazadora de su marido. Se balanceaba lentamente sobre ella, deteniéndose para hacerla suplicar, mordiendo su cuello y gimiendo sobre él con aquel sonido de necesidad y de fuego que la hacía llegar al borde, chocaba contra ella con dureza y frenético. De manera brutal él acalló un grito en su boca y ella moría lentamente, no la dejaba desfallecer. No la dejaba liberarse.

─ ¡Aún no nena!

─ ¡Dios Edward!

Empujaba con más fuerza.

Gritó de placer… gritó hasta quedarse ronca… suplicó por piedad y suplicó por qué no la tuviera.

─ Más fuerte… más fuerte ─ la suavidad de su cuerpo contrastaba con la dureza de sus movimientos, sus manos se enterraron en la carne de su mujer que abrió los ojos en medio de aquel momento tumultuoso en que sintió que su cuerpo se dilataba hasta ser arcilla que se aprestaba a ser moldeada por sus manos…

Y lo vio a él, su esposo, su amante, su hombre doloroso y perfecto, lo vio hermoso con su cabello revuelto de sexo furioso, su boca entre abierta que alentaba con sus gemidos su placer…

Y vio su rostro perdido en el goce y en su amor por ella.

Deslizó su mirada hasta el pecho sudoroso que goteaba el aceite sensual de su loción, fue hasta el punto donde él y ella eran uno.

Y vio su mano en su sexo, y sintió el implacable y letal movimiento que hacía con sus dedos, y que la enloquecían llevándola hasta que se hundía en el mar oscuro del placer sin lógica…

Lo vio…

A él…

Y de su boca salió una orden.

Una aceptación.

─ ¡Muérdeme, baby!

Él paró su incesante y duro movimiento dentro de ella, por unos segundos se quedó observando su rostro, desde su seguridad y de su absoluto amor por él, le ofreció una sonrisa de reto y de aceptación ─ _ ¡muérdeme Edward Cullen! _– su voz fue fuerte y recia, una chispa en sus ojos verdes, una alegría salvaje en su rostro, una sonrisa pedante surgida desde lo profundo de su vanidad.

─ ¡Me matas Bella Cullen!

_No hay nadie más… sólo tú y el universo entero…_

Se acercó hasta ella, un lametazo sobre su cuello, una antelación a su perversión y capricho… y ella gimió de agonía.

─ ¡No seas blando Eddie! ─ lo retó.

Una carcajada.

─ ¡Esto! ─ estrelló su dureza contra sus recodos más oscuros ─ no es ser blando Swan.

─ ¡Ahgg! ─ fue lo único que pudo articular, estrellas fulguraban en su retina… un corrientaso que arrasó sus sentidos, que la mareó ─ ¡señor! Hazlo ahora, demonio ─ una saliva dulce se aglomeró en mi paladar ─ _¡ahora, cuando te amo más!_ ─ gritó con el último aliento en mi cuerpo.

─ ¡Diablos, amor! ─ y fue contra ella y sus dientes se estrellaron en su cuello y mordieron su carne entre el placer y el dolor… y mordía… y penetraba hasta que todo su mundo fue rojo y fuego.

_Soy tuya… todo de mi… bebe de mi… ¡márcame!_

Contra todo… sin piedad, Bella daba su cuerpo para que éste fuera celebrado, honrado; irrumpir dentro de ella para que Edward Cullen combatiera soledades, para darle victorias, para darle territorio donde él pudiese sentir que era alguien que valía. Su cuerpo, que le dio un hijo, que lo reconcilió con el mundo aterrador. Su cuerpo, para vivir, el cuerpo donde él supo que podía ser sin miedo, donde un hombre~dragón salvaje ~tierno existía en plenitud, donde ser bestial era ser hermoso, su cuerpo para darle belleza a un hombre que durante toda su vida creyó que el sexo era desamor y tristeza, el cuerpo de Bella Swan donde amar vehementemente, fanáticamente, obsesivamente era lo real y lo perfecto.

Y explotó dentro de ella… murmullos tiernos y maldiciones brutales que lo hacían soberano, pulsaciones viriles, alma liquida que se derramaba en su interior. Gruñó sobre su seno y continuó lento y contundente… placer de sudor y almizcle, perfume propio de ambos, orgasmo final después de muchos… página del libro de su carne que decía continuar…lágrimas de alegría por las mañanas y las noches y por lo que mediaba entre ambas.

_Hasta la muerte… mucho más… porque ella no tendrá dominio… porque los cuerpos siguen amando sin tiempo… porque el alma es inmortal._

La lujuria como virtud.

Edward e Isabella fundaron una exclusiva y particular religión: la de la piel, la de los cuerpos que se ofrecen en el sagrado rito de perderse en el otro, religión pagana donde los dos eran los dioses, los partícipes y los sacrificados. Mediaba el amor como esencia, pero eran los cuerpos que daban todo de sí en la liturgia donde celebraban el encuentro que los había hecho únicos, la fiesta de trascender en el penetrar y morder, en el besar y gemir. Si, lo cotidiano estaba allí, la familia, los amigos, los hijos y los libros… pero ─ ambos desnudos ─ enaltecían lo que ellos eran, creaban el espacio sacro que daba el equilibrio que necesitaban.

Un día, una semana, dos meses sin tocarse y no había ellos, ese nosotros que construyeron entre piel y piel, beso a beso, de caricia en caricia se diluía en un espacios sin sentido. Al encontrarse en el ritual de los cuerpos desnudos, la catarsis de un amor violento y oscuro los purificaba. No era el sexo por el sexo, era la demostración simbólica de la enorme colisión que fue el encuentro de estos dos seres hechos para adorarse sin tregua y sin medida.

Era el olvido de sí mismos.

El tomar el cielo por asalto.

El amarse sin miedo a las consecuencias.

Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan ─ buscando los momentos donde pudieran ser libres y sólo ellos, emotivos y pasionales ─ hacían de los espacios burbujas, donde sólo la adoración por el otro era lo más importante.

Alguien, alguna vez, quizás levantaría el dedo para juzgarlos, para hablar de ese algo que desconocían y que la ignorancia de no amar totalmente vulgarizaba y medía con el prejuicio de lo mundano, pero nadie sabía que de un amor así, tal amor como el de ellos ─ único y sin tregua ─ debía estar a la medida de algo grandioso, amar para ser poderosos, amar desnudos para vivir y revivir siempre…

Un amor de dioses.

Un amor que los salvaba de vivir en los recuerdos y dolores.

Un amor que los salvó de seres endemoniados y mediocres.

Un amor que los salvó de la soledad y la muerte.

Un amor extraordinario….

El sexo como éxtasis, redención y encuentro... celebrando lo que eran y serían.

Absorbiendo la vida del otro... alimentándose en el alma y el cuerpo del otro... vampiros del corazón.

En su habitación, como cielo personal, observándose intensamente, trémulos y jadeantes se dijeron todo con el lenguaje de sus miradas que siempre antecedían las palabras… un viaje lento y embriagador por aquel cuerpo que formaban ambos…

Él tomó la mano de su mujer y la llevó a su boca, deslizando suavemente hasta su pecho y asentándola en aquel espacio de piel donde su corazón palpitaba furiosamente.

─ Vives aquí Bella, sin ti ─ mordiendo sus labios, observando su piel ─ no soy nada, sin esto – la caricia fantasma sobre su vientre ─ no existo nena.

Isabella respiró entrecortadamente y presionó la mano contra su pecho.

─ Sin ti ─ levantó su cabeza para así quedar a unos milímetros de su cara, tentando un beso, la sensualidad de la respiración sobre él ─ sin esto, no soy nada Edward, no existo ángel.

Isabella y Edward…

Recomenzando el beso…

Volviendo de nuevo al cuerpo…

Regresando al principio…

Reconstruyendo el tiempo…

… La génesis...

... El big bang...

... Hambre de dos...

Un amor en los límites del caos.

.

* * *

**Sólo falta el epílogo chicas….**

**A mi beta Ximena, quien un día llegó a mí desde sus mundos…**

**A Belen quien siempre está presta a dar todo y más.**

**A Melisa quien me dará una sobrina…**

**A Elisita con quien cuento para hacerme reír.**

**A todas y cada una de las que leyeron esto, a las que se hicieron amigas y cómplices, a las que me hicieron reír y me acompañaron, a todas muchas gracias. **


	80. Epílogo: Eterno

_**Los personajes y la obra Crepúsculo son de Meyer.**_

_**Lectoras….gracias…**_

_**Amigas…gracias…**_

**Epílogo**

**Eterno**.

**Música**

**The Beatles: 64.**

**Led Zeppelin: Thank you.**

**Carnaval de animales Saint Saens.**

**Claro de luna: Beethoven.**

* * *

_«Yo soy Isabella Swan._

_Soy la suma de todo lo que he conocido, la suma de todo lo que he leído, soy mi padre, soy mi madre, soy mis libros, mis amigos, mi familia._

_Soy Forks, los bosques, Nueva York y el camino bajo mis pies. Soy todos ellos. _

_Cada uno en palabras, cada uno en sus voces. _

_Cada hombre, cada mujer que he conocido, me han enseñado, soy el resultado de sus voces, de sus presencias, de sus vidas maravillosas que se detuvieron para reconocerme, para darme parte de ellos mismos. _

_Soy mi padre y su alma buena, soy Peter y su risa de bufón sabio y melancólico, soy Alice y su propensión a la fe en los demás, soy Cathy y su fuerza interna, soy Thomas y su música, soy Emmett y su infantilidad tierna, soy Jasper y su capacidad de introspección, soy Angela, Stella. Soy todos, ellos viven en mí, y después seré mis hijos que son, para su padre y para mí, nuestras obras maestras. Mis hijos… ¡el mundo entero!_

_Pero, sobre todo, soy él… él, Edward Cullen, corre por mis venas, es mi sangre, el oxigeno que respiro. Él, aquel hombre insondable e indefinible que camina a mi lado. Él y su existencia de hombre solo que conoce a fondo todos los dolores y las pérdidas. Él y su naturaleza sin tregua ni medida y que no se puede clasificar de manera alguna, un hombre entre incertidumbres y dogmatismo. _

_Cada mañana despierto con su olor sobre mi piel, con la sensación de su cuerpo llenándome, dándome respuestas, hostigando en mi, miles de preguntas, un misterio absoluto, un hombre que jugó a la ruleta rusa con el diablo y que en cada intento de disparo tenía — de manera desconocida para él mismo — la leve esperanza que sería el ganador… _

_Edward, manos grandes de piano, cabello anárquico y sin reglas, ojos verdes que me siguen, me vigilan y me abrazan… alma en constante lucha contra la serpiente visceral que siempre amenaza su corazón, alguien con la fuerza extrema para vencerla, un hombre que escucha fantasmas y los domina, él… ese hombre quien, desde los confines del mundo — y desde el comienzo del todo — me ha buscado, me habla y me dice que soy su dueña, que nadie ni nada puede opacar la estrella que soy y que ilumina sus noches y sus sueños._

_Hoy, después de casi siete años en que no escribo en mi diario, puedo volver a estas páginas con la absoluta seguridad de que esta travesía apenas comienza, pero ahora con la certeza que en este camino ya no estaré sola, que siempre y para siempre puedo fijar mi mirada en alguien, extender mi mano y sentir que siempre será cobijada, retenida por la persona que me ha guiado desde niña, la voz que me hizo sobrevivir y perseverar, el hombre que, más allá de mis sueños libros, es más, mucho más de lo que pude soñar y entrever: Edward Anthony Cullen - Masen»_

Bella cerró su diario, volvería a su antigua práctica de escribir allí, en cada una de sus páginas reconstruiría cada instante de aquel mínimo tiempo de vida primera en que ella y su esposo vivirían para, después, volver a las páginas y leer aquella aventura extraordinaria de amar a pesar de, en contra de y favor de la vida misma y sus eternos retornos.

.

.

.

Seis meses después y a los veinticinco años de edad Isabella Marie Cullen - Swan había cumplido la promesa de ser, en la ciudad de los rascacielos, el mito oscuro de la mujer de un dragón. Casi nadie la veía, era — al igual que su esposo — una presencia que se diluía misteriosamente para convertirse en alguien mitológico, escondida en su casa fortaleza, en las afueras de la ciudad. Para ella, nada era misterioso ni mitológico, ese era su mundo y estaba en completa sintonía con éste.

La única fotografía que de ella habían visto era la publicada después de la gran inauguración de extravagante hotel en Río de Janeiro, al lado de su esposo, quien parecía — en la foto — protegerla de cualquier cámara que intentara captarla. Para un espectador ignorante la posición de espaldas enormes cubriendo el espacio de su esposa era una manera de marcar territorio o una actitud de dominio sobre una mujer que parecía diluirse en la enorme presencia de Edward Cullen, pero quienes los conocían o estaban por más de cinco minutos al lado de la pareja, inmediatamente entendían que era la fuerza de gravedad de dos enormes planetas que dependían el uno del otro, y que simplemente era el tamaño del hombre quien hacía ver pequeña a su mujer quien en vivo y en directo emanaba una energía que hacía que el gigante corporativo no pudiese, ni quisiese eludir.

Si de Isabella no hubo fotos, de él y su hija Allegra hubo una serie que dio la vuelta al mundo y que hizo repensar la imagen de ogro inhumando que Cullen tenía. Eran cuatro fotos donde ambos, en la playa — la pequeña sentada en su regazo — disfrutaban. La bebé estiraba la mano hacía la boca de su padre quien daba pequeños besos en su palma una y otra vez, haciéndola reír. Las fotos eran simples, un padre y una hija, él, vestido de blanco con una camisa de lino abierta hasta el segundo botón y la niña con una simple camisilla del mismo color y unos pequeños shorts que apenas cubrían unas piernas que ya se adivinaban fuertes y desesperadas por tocar la tierra y correr libre por todas partes.

Dos gotas de agua, cabellos rojizos y gestos maliciosos, ambos, apoyando sus frentes y sonriendo de forma divertida y llena de energía. En las fotos se podían inferir como la mínima y electrizante niña tenía al todo poderoso señor de la torre a sus pies.

Esme y Catherine observaban las fotos en la oficina dispuesta en la casa de los Hamptons — allí comenzarían con la obra benéfica en nombre de la primogénita de Edward — y ambas — en silencio y de manera cómplice — rieron por lo bajo.

¿Quién pensaría que aquel niño en sus momentos más oscuros fuera aquel que jugaba con su hija en una playa y parecía dispuesto a enumerar cada cosa del mundo sólo para ella?

Nadie lo diría.

Sólo quien lo conocía — como lo conocían ellas — sabría que él estaba dispuesto a darle a su hija cada cosa y a descifrar cada misterio solo para ella.

.

.

.

Para ambos, aquellos primeros meses, fue un descubrimiento y un vivir alrededor de su hija. Bella la observaba desde el silencio, celebraba los pequeños triunfos de la niña con un beso dulce, mientras que su padre era todo algarabía, parecía creer que su hija era alguien extraordinario y que todo lo que hacía ella, era único e irrepetible.

— Cuando crezca va a pensar que ir a la luna será algo fácil, baby — Bella lo retaba constantemente para que así él contestará con su impasible arrogancia.

— ¿Para qué demonios la luna? Se la compro y asunto resuelto ¿no es así, Bijou? — y la abrazaba como si en aquel abrazo él contuviera el centro mismo del sol.

_«Oh si… cada día veo como él se descubre a sí mismo, cuando habla conmigo veo un hombre que está en constante búsqueda, su mundo se va comprimiendo poco a poco al lado de su familia, se hace más intimo, más ensimismado, mucho más apasionado con las cosas que le rodean»_

_«Hoy ha vuelto totalmente a la música, los acordes del piano estuvieron golpeando — sin tregua — su cabeza desde que nació Allegra y, por fin, se dejó llevar al enorme instrumento. Ya no necesita ni le importa ser el mejor, sólo necesita volver a la belleza de la música y reconciliarse con la sensación de perfección que siempre deseo de niño. Finalmente, Edward ha vuelto y ha sido nuestra hija la que lo ha hecho regresar del todo»_

La noche anterior fue de descubrimiento, un bebé lleno de adrenalina que parecía estar obsesionada por atrapar los rayos de la luna, no deseaba dormir. Isabella intentando que Allegra durmiera para que así, el padre obsesivo y celoso de todo, pudiese trabajar o simplemente descansar. Los últimos días, la enorme empresa se había expandido más, era como si 'La Máquina' estuviese al cien por ciento de su capacidad — cual César — llegaba y tomaba. Estaba frenético y exultante, la felicidad de su vida intima lo hicieron más voraz, más hambriento, más exigente.

Él tampoco dormía… es más, nadie dormía en aquella casa de manera normal: Allegra y un mundo de noche que parecía estar más de acuerdo con ella: padre y madre absolutamente pendientes de ella y sin que nadie los interrumpieses. Una madre quien escribía acompañada de un gato sonámbulo y empático: trabajar mientras su gente estaba en casa, al término de la jornada, era su ideal. Y un padre y un esposo cuya voracidad siempre tenía como fin de la jornada su cuerpo: era su placer jugar con la pequeña hasta que se rendía al sueño y, después, vigilar hasta que su mujer llegara a la cama.

— El día no termina nunca, Swan — le susurraba al oído enredándose en ella.

Mas, esa noche, todo era diferente, algo mágico en los bosques, un azul romántico impregnando los espacios, estrellas en los cielos… su estrella refulgente y eterna y Allegra Cullen reclamando el mundo de afuera.

Un momento…

Y una nota se escuchó en el primer piso, Isabella sonrió con alegría _¡Gracias Dios!_… _el piano… _para él y para apaciguar los caballos locos de su alma Edward acariciaba el mundo blanco y negro del piano, era su ritual, observar las teclas del instrumento, posar sus manos sobre éste y sin tocar ninguna ir a su mente y a la memoria de sus sentidos y tocar e interpretar el piano. Cerraba sus ojos y en silencio aparente Edward retumbaba por dentro, allí era perfecto y con las notas de sus autores favoritos y sin el miedo a fallar o que sus manos rotas no dieran la talla, allí él tocaba sin miedo y magistralmente.

_«La música se escuchó por toda la casa, durante días Edward veía el piano de manera nostálgica, me cansé de inducirlo de nuevo a éste, pero se negaba. Sabía muy bien que no lo podía presionar, como mis libros, como las palabras, la necesidad debe llegar hasta ti, hacerse insoportable para que al final ésta presione los diques del alma y se haga arte. Hoy se sentó en su piano, dejo de posar sus manos en las teclas y simplemente interpretó y fue hermoso… Claro de Luna se escuchó por la casa… y todo quedó en silencio…»_

Allegra paró su movimiento, la necesidad de saltar, de atrapar los rayos de plata cesó y parpadeó, era algo nuevo, un sonido que jamás había escuchado, un momento en el tiempo para ella… era una bebé, pero era el momento, aquel en que por primera vez escuchó a su padre tocar el piano, el momento en que quizás ella y Edward estuvieron más unidos que nunca.

Isabella se quedó estática, la niña sentada en su cuna pendiente del sonido, y cuando en el tercer movimiento, el piano, se hizo violento y furioso, la niña resopló, entre el miedo y la sorpresa.

Parpadeó a la madre quien corrió hasta ella y la alzó en sus brazos.

«…_ ella era su hija… ella amaría el piano… ella le daría a su padre la perfección que él deseaba… yo lo supe, se lo conté, vi una sonrisa misteriosa en él, parecía no sorprenderse de que la hija desde el mismo momento en que descubrió el piano fuera hasta el y con su pequeño puño tocara una tecla y sacara de éste un sonido duro y fuerte, los ojos oscuros de Allegra fueron hasta su padre que la sostenía en su regazo para que él la acompañase en otro teclear y mi hija diera un segunda nota… lo sabía él sería su maestro._

— _¿Ves, Swan? parece que si habrá un concertista en la familia. _

_¿Cuántos caminos recorridos para llegar al momento preciso en que Edward dejara de amargarse por el hecho — antes terrible — que él no sería el gran concertista que un día quiso ser?_

_Con el sonido de la niña golpeando el piano de manera contundente, mi esposo dejó ir uno de sus sueños para ser retomado en uno nuevo. Mi alma se encogió ante tan temible dolor, porque yo, Isabella, tenía todos los sueños cumplidos frente a mí, el mundo me dio lo que deseaba y deliraba desde niña, todo y más, de manos de Edward era lo que siempre deseé ser. Por eso, ver como él dejaba ir su deseo de niño músico me partió el corazón, sin embargo y en la noche cuando al fin mi incombustible bebé dormía y el hambriento de su padre enredaba su cuerpo en el mío, él me susurró al oído._

—_No te atormentes Isabella, mis sueños se han cumplido ¡al infierno el piano para mí! Yo tengo todo aquí ¿crees que me importa eso? ¿Crees que cambiaría todo lo que tengo por tocarlo? _

_Sus manos apretaron mis caderas como si mi piel tuviese la textura de un instrumento único y perfecto, el sonido de su risa erizando cada poro de mi piel — me gustan más los sonidos que puedo hacer salir de tu voz Swan, nadie puede hacer esto._

_Y vino sobre mi cuerpo y todo fue perfecto._

_Aún así yo tenía la certeza de que en algún momento la enseñanza del piano a su hija haría que la música interior de Edward se hiciera notas._

_No puedo esperar para escucharla…»_

_._

_._

_._

Jacob Black por unos segundos y desde el exterior de su oficina observó a Isabella y el bebé que ella cargaba en un canguro. La niña reía ruidosamente y su madre besaba sus mejillas haciendo sonidos divertidos con ellos. Se escondió y detalló a su escritora estrella. Ya no era la niña tímida que él había conocido años atrás. De pie, con su cabello en una coleta que le daba una apariencia de juventud eterna, Jacob vio a la mujer del primer libro de Isabella Swan. Una mujer voluptuosa, con un espíritu motorista, alguien con un dejo anárquico y con ese aire que todo escritor solía tener: un ser lleno de dinamita interior… _Formidable _reconoció, luego vio a la niña, bajó la cabeza y respiró con fuerza, ella era él, su ex amigo de infancia.

_Debe ser un hombre feliz ahora… quizás se halla detenido… _Jacob rogó por eso, si él lo hacía quizás en algún momento ambos pudiese estar en el mismo espacio sin que ráfagas de pasado se interpusieran entre ellos.

Caminó de manera resuelta hasta la oficina y fue recibido por Bella con los brazos abiertos y un cálido beso en la mejilla.

— Se rumora que ganarás un Pulitzer Isabella y es un rumor muy fuerte.

— No escribo para premios, Jake.

— Ningún buen escritor lo hace cariño — estaba fascinado con la niña que jugueteaba en el suelo y rasgaba papeles mientras hacía sonido de victoria — es igual a su padre.

— Lo es — Bella sonrió — tiene lo mejor de él.

— De ambos, diría yo — le guiñó un ojo de manera cómplice — es un hombre con suerte — las palabras salieron de su boca y fueron tranquilas y profundas.

— ¿Eres feliz, Jacob Black? — Bella hizo la pregunta, no la hacía con la inocencia de alguien que pensaba que la felicidad era el puerto seguro donde todos llegaban y que allí todas las respuestas serían reveladas. Hacia la pregunta con la mirada de la escritora que entendía que la felicidad era ese lugar donde la existencia podía ser repensada sin amarguras y odios.

Los ojos oscuros de Jake relucieron y su sensual sonrisa se extendió por un rostro moreno y recio. Algunos cabellos grises para un hombre de treinta y un años lo hacían ver patriarcal y exótico. Irguió su cuerpo que descansaba en las orillas de su escritorio y caminó hasta el bebé, preguntó de manera tácita si podía cargarla y la respuesta de Isabella fue afirmativa. Ese hombre de dos metros de estatura levantó a Allegra quien soltó una carcajada al ver el mundo desde lo alto.

— ¡Vaya chica! — los rasgos del padre estaban frente a él — presiento que serás un huracán, un día tu madre te enseñará a montar moto — se acercó a su rostro — voy a ver a tu padre tratando de detenerte — soltó la carcajada — dile — y volteó hacia Isabella — quizás no le importe, pero dile que siempre supe que él sería un buen padre — abrazó a la pequeña — si hubiera podido él habría dado su vida por Mía — la pequeña foto de Jessica estaba allí entre las muchas fotos de él y Janet, su esposa desde hacía tres meses — sí, soy muy feliz, Bella ...

…″ Te prometo que diré menos palabras groseras cuando conduzca, sólo menos Jake algunos se lo merecen, por no decir toda la ciudad — decía — te prometo que hablaré menos y que no le diré a todos esos narices levantadas de la clase alta de la ciudad que dejen de ser menos estúpidos, te prometo nene que sólo iré dos veces a las protestas frente al ayuntamiento y que no les mostraré mi trasero, te prometo que iré a tus reuniones de negocios y no bostezaré frente a ninguno cuando hablan de libros pretenciosos ¡carajo! ¿Quién dice que un buen libro erótico no desarrolla la mente? ¡Idiotas! — sonrió con malicia — te prometo no desear cada cinco segundos decirle a tu madre que dejé de ser tan snob — oh si ya se lo había dicho dos meses atrás — y dejar que me gane en el bridge — ella se acercaba — te prometo — ella sonreía — que te haré el amor de manera sorprendente — sonreía como niña pequeña — te prometo tus días serán una fiesta, que nunca habrá silencios en nuestra casa, te prometo que todos los días serán una aventura Jacob Black… ¿quieres casarte conmigo? Estoy loca, pero te divertirás precioso no…″

… ″ Un beso asfixiante selló la boca de Janet.″

… ″ — No me prometas nada Janet — mordió su labio inferior— si dejas de hacer cada cosa que es toda tú y que amo locamente me divorcio de inmediato.″

…″ La chica todos mocos y lágrimas se colgó del cuello de su novio.″

… ″ — Eres un tonto cabeza dura, si hubiese sabido que me diría si tan fácil, te lo hubiera pedido al mes de conocernos Jake ¡mierda nene! – Besaba su cuello— te habrá violado en Cullen Co frente a todos.″

… ″ Fue así que la ciudad de Nueva York en noviembre despertó con la noticia de que el huraño presidente de Black editores se había casado con una excéntrica música de la sinfónica en un ritual de flores, gurus de la india y hippies de ropas extrañas. ″

Jacob, en su oficina, cargando la hija de Edward Cullen, fue hasta la foto de su esposa en la luna de miel dándole un beso a un delfín a quien ella estaba dispuesta a adoptar sonrió de manera pícara — Soy feliz, ahora.

_«Hoy vi un hombre feliz, Jake, Jacob Black en aquella oficina repleta de libros que no escribió, con fotos de su mujer, su padre y con una pequeña imagen de un amor de adolescencia que desgarró su corazón puede decir que está en el mundo para disfrutar, leer y dejar ir la vida sin medirla bajo los parámetros de alguien más»_

_._

_._

_._

Desde afuera escuchó el sonido de su voz.

Stella sostenía a Allegra, Lauren la observaba por lo bajo y Ángela fijó su mirada en su amiga. Ambas sintonizadas por años de haber compartido el mismo espacio entendieron que dentro de la oficina se libraba las guerras campales entre los hombres de negocios, el tire y afloje de los dueños del mundo, que eran niños tratando de demostrar quien era el mejor.

El mejor aulló por el citófono. Todas saltaron y un bebé — con un alegre aleteo — reconoció la voz de padre.

— ¡Ángela!

Bella le hizo un gesto de que no dijera que ella estaba allí.

— Dime, Edward — la voz de Ángela era llena de confianza y paciencia.

— ¡Tráeme los contratos Salvatore! ¡Ahora!

_«Escuché la voz del todo poderoso señor del hielo… su promesa de no cambiar para el mundo exterior seguía en pie… sus muros de acero levantados hasta el cielo… y dentro de ellos sólo yo… sólo Allegra»_

Ángela se levantó de su escritorio con los papeles en su mano, Isabella caminó hacia ella y tácitamente le dijo que ella los llevaría. Parada frente a la puerta, se dispuso entrar en la guarida que fue durante tanto tiempo un lugar vedado y oscuro, el lugar donde su delirio resoplaba y rugía, un espacio donde la infeliz hermanastra se encontraba con el príncipe azul que no reconocía su existencia.

Entró en silencio, todos los hombres que estaban en la oficina se silenciaron, no tanto porque sabían que ella era la esposa del presidente de la compañía, si no porque vieron a una mujer segura de sí misma caminar en el espacio enorme de la gran oficina. La mirada incandescente de Edward Cullen la siguió de manera divertida, midió cada paso que ella dio hasta llegar a la enorme mesa donde todos los hombres recibían las ordenes y trataban de conciliar negocios y dinero, respiró profundamente porque el acto mágico de Bella entrando en aquel lugar lo ubicaba de nuevo en la burbuja irrompible de su vida con ella.

— Los papeles, señor — le guiño un ojo.

— Siempre tan diligente, Swan — el tono de burla sensual removió el viejo y adorado sentido erótico de estar al lado de alguien que siempre estaba dispuesto a tomarla sobre la mesa de gerencia.

— Usted sabe que lo soy, jefe.

Algunos hombres carraspearon, mientras que otros sólo observaron a la inusual pareja. No hubo un toque intimo, ni siquiera un acercamiento a centímetros, sin embargo Jasper — allí presente — entendió que en minutos el lugar iba a explotar si todos no salían de allí.

— ¿Algo más, señor?

— ¿Bijou?

— Afuera, con sus tías — caminó de nuevo hasta la puerta, sintió la quemazón en su espalda y sobre su trasero.

— Quédate — el mundo y las voces desaparecían.

— Espero, señor.

Se levantó de su asiento con la lentitud de un tigre paciente que caminaba de manera hipnótica sobre la presa y dueño de su territorio.

— Los señores ya se van — se dirigió hasta Guido Salvatore — espero que entienda que no hay ninguna duda que la corporación Cullen no tiene la paciencia para esperar que su compañía tome una decisión, hemos esperado dos meses y durante estos sólo han dado largas, yo tuve la deferencia — Isabella apoyada en la puerta sintió melancolía por aquellas tardes y días en que veía aquel hombre sosteniéndolo todo — de esperar las diferentes licitaciones que sus abogados hicieron con otras empresas, buscando abaratar costos sabiendo muy bien que sólo mí compañía podía darle la calidad y garantía ante lo que deseaban — la voz era tensa — ya no hay más largas — puso los papeles frente al presidente de la otra compañía — es sólo una firma — se inclinó al nivel de la mirada del señor Salvatore — sabe muy bien que puedo darle lo mejor, mi gente y yo.

_Ama esto… se divierte jugando al ajedrez._

Al final los hombres firmaron y Jasper entendiendo la urgencia sacó a todos de allí prometiéndoles una buena cena, antes de irse le susurró a Isabella:

— Ven más a menudo, querida — besó su mejilla — estábamos al borde de una guerra campal, extraño tus días en este lugar preciosa, era más amable.

Ambos quedaron solos, ella pegada en la puerta y él observándola desde el lado opuesto de la oficina.

— No es mi cumpleaños, Swan.

— Era hora de salir del castillo, ángel, ver cómo está el mundo de afuera — a los segundo el aliento mentolado y la loción sobre su piel — hoy — y una mano se deslizaba sobre su pierna — fui a ver a Jacob — Edward se apartó por unos milímetros, las cejas se hicieron lineales — dijo que tú hija es preciosa.

— Que diga que no y lo despescuezo, Swan — despejó un mechón del cabello de ella sobre su frente — ¿fuiste por el nuevo libro?

— Aja — suspiró al notar como él miraba sus pechos, ambos y aquel lugar trayendo recuerdos de misterios e ilicitud — no es un libro como el primero — trataba de recuperar el oxigeno — es más intimo, casi un cuento, él sabe que lo escribí por una razón — una caricia dulce sobre su boca — me dio las gracias, baby… tú sabes por qué.

Si, la niña rubia muerta en una carretera, lo agradecía.

— Amo que estés aquí, Isabella, me siento como hace cinco años, tratando de ver como hacía para que me tocaras y hablaras conmigo.

— Ahora puedes tocarme y hablar conmigo cuando quieras, Edward.

— Mucho mejor.

—Un millón de veces mejor.

A los cinco minutos, él abría sus brazos para recibir a su hija quien, al verlo, se lanzó sobre él y aprisionó su cuello, llenándolo de besillos por su mejilla.

_«Di una mirada sobre la oficina, seguía siendo impersonal, aséptica, fría. Para Edward, era sólo un lugar de trabajo, era el escenario perfecto para sostener la imagen de hombre seco y calculador, no era su hogar, mi casa — nuestra casa — ese si era su espacio, el lugar donde yo vivía, donde su familia se hallaba._

_Su oficina… y el infame telescopio seguía allí»_

Como acto de celebrar aquel momento único de reencuentro, Isabella fue y preparó café, mientras que Allegra — feliz, en brazos de su padre — exigía que le mostraran todo de aquel lugar.

_«En la vida siempre hay ritos de paso, momentos en que sabes que todo está en su lugar, mientras que entraba de nuevo a la oficina, tuve una extraña sensación de dejavú, volver a vivir un momento en el tiempo… entrar, de veintiún años, a aquel espacio intimidante y encontrarme con un hombre mirando desde un telescopio hacia el vacío y esa bendita taza de café en mis temblorosas manos que, aterradas, eran el reflejo de mi estado de ánimo. Temblaba frente a algo que desconocía, aquella soledad del lugar era agobiante… un hombre deslumbrante y su presencia casi inhumana. Pero ahora no, en silencio, parada en el umbral de la puerta, me quedé mirando a este Edward Cullen diferente, a uno que cargaba a su hija de sólo diez meses de nacida, mirando por la enorme ventana del piso de presidencia. Ella — con ojitos curiosos — estaba atenta a lo que el padre le indicaba y él — con devoción absoluta — se besaba su pelo susurrándole promesas que yo sabía que cumpliría._

— _Mira — señaló la ciudad — es Nueva York — beso su mejilla, el brazo fuerte sostenía a la pequeña, mientras que ella lo agarraba con fuerza de su camisa — y es tuya mi amor, te pertenece._

_Ya no más soledad, mi marido sigue siendo el hombre deslumbrante que vi esa vez y la taza de café, esa bendita taza de café está muy firme en mis manos» _

De esa manera, la vida de Allegra Cullen comenzaba de los brazos portentosos de su padre, quien le prometía sobre todo, seguridad. Edward nunca se permitiría que ella sintiese, ni siquiera pensase, que el mundo de afuera era un lugar inseguro o terrible. Su madre, por otro lado, le daría coherencia, realidad, poesía y días enteros donde podría hacer que ella pudiera ver su mundo como algo mágico, divertido… su madre la haría una trasgresora.

Casi desde el mismo momento en que nació la pequeña trataba de comunicarse, hacia gorjeos a los cinco meses, sílabas, ruidos que para todos sobre todo sus padres, abuelos y Peter le parecían los sonidos más sensacionales del mundo. Isabella corrió por la casa para llamar a su esposo y decirle llorando que Allegra le dijo _"mamá" _ desde ese mismo momento, para una escritora como Isabella Swan, no hubo palabra más importante que esa.

Pero la real comunicación de su hija se evidenció con el piano, gateando llegaba hasta el enorme monstruo oscuro y lo señalaba como si así preguntase donde estaba su padre, quien en la noche de manera rigurosa se sentaba frente a éste y tocaba por horas, mientras su hija lo miraba embelesada, se agarraba de su pantalón y hacía que él la sentara en su regazo y así ambos tocaban o golpeaban el animal musical. Isabella, desde afuera, sólo escuchaba los gritos de la niña que gozaba cada minuto haciendo un ruido destemplado que, sin embargo, para Edward Cullen era música pura.

Semanas después, un acto sorprendente, algo que sólo vería ella y su hija…

_«Cuantas veces, la gente que apenas lo conoce, se han preguntando si Edward Cullen puede sonreír… ¿Cuántas veces, yo misma, no escuché — en los años que él era un desconocido para mí — su apodo de 'La Máquina'? Decían que no tenía el mínimo sentido del humor o de piedad… ¿Cuántas veces no lo escuché gritar, arruinar, golpear o destrozar a alguien en los negocio? Y, ¿Cuántas palabras crueles fue capaz de proferir en contra de su familia? su odio interior hablaba por él… ¿ahora? ¿Quién, de esos que lo hubiese visto, en este momento diría que aquel hombre que tocaba 'El Carnaval de los Animales' de Saint-Saëns y hacia ruidos graciosos mientras su hija reía al verlo tratando de rugir al compás de la música, era el mismo al que todos temían y apodaban 'dragón'?_

— _Y al primer compás — le escuché decir — aparece el León… _

— _Ruargggg — su pecho se alzó con orgullo imitando el felino…_

_Mi hija sabría años después que ese era su voz real… ella lo amaba con locura…_

_Mi dragón adorable y dulce…_

_Mi fiero niño terrible»_

Al primer año de nacida, Allegra Cullen-Swan era el bebé más caprichoso y refunfuñón del mundo y nadie ayudaba para que se comportara o dejara de hacer berrinches por cualquier cosa. Entre los abuelos, Alice, Emmett y Peter — todos auspiciados por el padre — hicieron que la pequeña estuviese a punto de creer que ella estaba sentada en un trono de oro y que no había poder humano que le dijera que no.

Hasta que un día, su madre se negó a que ella siguiera durmiendo en el cuarto, con ellos. Si se despertaba en las noches llorando, uno de los dos salía corriendo hasta su cuna y la traían a dormir en medio de los dos, la nena saltaba de alegría y gateaba para colocarse en la mitad de la enorme cama y, al medio segundo, caía en coma.

Ninguno se quejó de que aquello había disminuido el apetito sexual para ambos, pues, en las geografías eróticas de Bella y Edward cualquier lugar era preciso, claro está que debían tener más cuidado. Una mañana, Edward sorprendió a su mujer en el cuarto del lavado, y sin mediar palabras, la sentó en la lavadora y la devoró haciéndole el amor mientras se cumplía el largo ciclo del centrifugado. La ninfa loca gritó — en medio de su euforia orgásmica — ¡viva la tecnología! olvidándose que en su gran casa no eran los únicos habitantes.

Bella supuso que Tracy los había escuchado pues, la chica, durante la hora del desayuno, se mostraba evidentemente nerviosa lo que la hizo romper tres platos y, además, no dejaba de mirarla de manera asombrada, mientras el esposo — muy pagado de sí mismo — levantaba las cejas orgulloso.

— ¡No te pavonees, Cullen!

— Ufánate tú, Swan, eres dueña de todo esto nena.

A la semana, Tracy renunciaba a su puesto _"esto no es vida… no lo es… soy una buena chica… y escuchar eso, no le hace bien a mi paz mental… ¡Necesito un novio!" _

Bella no opuso resistencia y aceptó la renuncia.

Una mañana cualquiera, después de que Edward salió de casa y Allegra dormía plácidamente, Isabella fue hasta Carmen y le preguntó, de manera directa, si ella escuchaba _algo_. La mujer la miró a los ojos.

— Se lo que es estar enamorada señora ¿cómo cree que después de cuarenta años de matrimonio aún veo a mi Eleazar como si fuera el primer día?

Dos hembras sabías… de ninfa a ninfa se reconocieron — las niñas — y señaló a la reemplazante de Tracy — no entienden — sus ojos oscuros brillaron — trato de ser discreta señora — bajó la cabeza en complicidad — aunque a veces el ruido es…

— ¡Oh Dios! — Isabella se carcajeó.

— Es inevitable, además tiene un esposo apasionado, no se sienta mal — Carmen lo dijo en forma retadora.

Bella ninfa contestó igual.

— No me siento mal… en absoluto Carmen — levantó una de sus cejas — ¿no me has escuchado? ¿A él? — ambas sonrieron.

Carmen caminó con un pedazo de pastel de chocolate en su mano, un gesto que hizo que Isabella bajara las defensas contra aquella mujer que por años había juzgado a su esposo.

— Exacto, señora… exactamente… _el amor, la pasión — _la última palabra lo dijo en español muy fuerte — tienen muchos años por delante — se acercó a Isabella — y con el tiempo, será mejor.

_¿Mejor?_

_Oh si… no hay duda…_

Aún así, una noche, ambos tuvieron que enfrentar su primer no de padres, ya que fue el mismo Charlie quien le dijo:

—Hay límites que los hijos no pueden traspasar, la habitación de los padres es un lugar de dos, es el lugar donde no son padres… son — Charlie hizo un gesto con la mano que hizo que Edward esperara el terminar la oración de manera perversa y que Isabella se ruborizara como niña la cual su padre ha pillado manoseándose con su novio en el auto — ustedes ya saben… otra cosa.

Fue así que esa noche, Allegra Cullen y su necesidad caprichosa hizo aparición.

Ambos se sostuvieron de la mano, tenía que ser fuertes, el bebé lloró e Isabella lloró con ella.

—Nos va odiar, nena.

_«No sólo era el miedo natural… de alguna manera, cada padre tiene miedo de no ser suficiente, de que su hijo, en algún momento, albergue algún rencor por el padre… aquella afirmación de Edward era todo para él. Un hombre que había visto como sus padres habían sido su decepción y su infierno temía de alguna manera que en algún momento su hija pensase lo mismo de él. _

_El sentimiento debía ser aterrador._

_Mi hija lloraba y yo sólo temía romperle su corazón, pero en ese momento supe que debía darles una lección a ambos, a ella le enseñaría que en el mundo no todo se debía imponer y a él le enseñaría que debía tener seguridad en el hecho de que nunca ¡jamás! sería como sus padres. _

— _No lo hará nunca, cariño — besé su mejilla — ella sabe que la amamos._

_A la hora, Allegra, dejó de llorar… yo estaba aterrada, me fui al pecho de Edward y lloré desconsolada como una niña, al final me dormí en sus brazos._

_A la mañana siguiente, en la cocina, mi hija hacía sus sonidos felices habituales mientras su rostro era una melodía de compotas de fresas… sus favoritas. _

_El cansancio de una noche terrible se había esfumando con sólo verla._

_Su padre apareció, vestido de oscuro, con su maletín en la mano, caminando tímidamente hasta la cocina, con una expresión circunspecta y de expectación._

_Un solo signo de que su Bijou albergaba algo de rabia y él dejaría que su pequeña durmiera en nuestra cama hasta los treinta._

_La niña volteó y al ver a su padre, saltó en su silla de bebés y alzó sus brazos de manera ferviente:_

— _Papiii — ambos nos miramos, en aquel oído de alma… de mente a mente, de la manera como yo sólo podía escucharlo, supe que el miedo se fue… que nada temía y que el sonido de la voz de Allegra llamándolo era suficiente. A la media hora, todo su Armani de miles de dólares estaba manchado irremediablemente._

— _Te voy a comprar algo muy hermoso — le susurró al oído._

— _¡Y eso se llama educar, señoras y señores! — alce mis brazos de manera impaciente, ocultando una risa._

— _¡Silencio, mujer! Si contigo no fui capaz, ella será otra cosa, diamantes, Bijou, los mejores amigos de una chica._

_La seducía._

— _¡Los libros! — contrarreste._

— _Por supuesto, señora Cullen, no lo dudaría jamás y unos hermosos Ferragamos rojos… sin nada más._

_Me seducía también._

_Se marchó en su auto oscuro… sabiendo muy bien que en el corazón de su hija los fantasmas monstruosos que fueron el enemigo de su niñez, no serían los enemigos que asaltarían, de manera intempestiva, en la vida de su hija._

_Estaba dispuesto a la verdad»_

.

.

.

— ¿Esta? — señalaba una corbata oscura.

Allegra, de dos años, sentada en el borde del enorme diván del muy extravagante guardarropa de su padre, con sus pantalones favoritos, acompañada por un perro loco como guardián y un gato misterioso como grandes amigos — todos ellos llenos de pintura producto del arranque artístico plástico creativo que tuvo la niña auspiciado por tía Alice — y con su cabello rojo furioso atrapado en trenzas, le decía a su padre cómo vestir.

— Nop, ahhhh — se paró y, seguida por Rufus y Darcy, fue donde estaba su padre que se veía al espejo. Para ella, era un ser mágico — mito que Peter alimentaba cada día — pero, que sin embargo, necesitaba de su asesoría para poder vestirse correctamente. Muy asumida en su tarea, señaló la corbata más extravagante de todo el guardarropa de su padre — ¡esa!

— ¿Otra vez, cariño? — Isabella, parada en la habitación que guardaba celosamente los ropajes de guerra del presidente de Cullen Co, sonreía — se la puso hace tres días.

— ¡No importa! — Abrazó fuertemente las piernas de Edward — es linda, papi se ve hermoso — y estiró sus brazos para que el padre la levantara.

La corbata en cuestión fue el regalo de cumpleaños de ella para su padre, toda ella en colores chillones y con el dibujo de Phineas y Ferp sus dibujos animados favoritos. El día que Edward Anthony Cullen llegó por primera vez a la empresa con aquel adefesio, todos se quedaron paralizados, él con ojos _"quien se ría, lo despido" _ nadie lo intentó, ni siquiera Emmett, quien estaba tan impresionado por el gesto de amor de su rudo hermano que más que risas le dieron ganas de llorar de ternura, rápidamente se reconoció en él y en todas las veces que por su Ernie hizo algo parecido.

Bella se acercó por detrás y abrazó a su esposo, ambos se miraron el enorme espejo… los tres.

— Parece que ya no volveré a ser quien te dice como vestir, ángel.

Y la sonrisa torcida hizo su aparición.

Sólo para ella…

_Sólo para mí…_

— Mientras tú seas la que me desvista — se acercó a su oído — no hay ningún problema, Isabella — dijo su nombre como siempre, cuatro sílabas y de nuevo en la zona de antelación a las sorpresas de la noche.

.

.

.

Gianna apareció a las tres semanas, anciana y extraña, con sus partituras y su mirada juvenil y eléctrica. Parada en frente de la niña que la observaba con ojos curiosos, dijo:

— ¿Con que tocas el piano, madame?

Allegra volteó su cabeza roja hasta donde el padre con ojos de complicidad intima, esperando que él — con un simple gesto — le diera permiso para que ella demostrara que había tenido un buen maestro.

— Si, yo toco para papá y el toca para mi, y lo hacemos juntos — corrió hasta donde Edward quien la esperaba en la silla del piano — ¿palillos chinos? — fue la pregunta para su padre.

Gianna se sentó a ver aquel cuadro, Bella le trajo chocolate con galletas y se sentó a su lado.

— Lo tiene comiendo de su mano — fue la afirmación susurrante de la anciana a la madre de la niña, Isabella sonrió diciéndole con los ojos lo obvio que aquello era.

Padre e hija interpretaron la pequeña pieza, Isabella por lo bajo observó a la maestra, que al segundo veía a la pequeña en silencio, evaluando. Era seguro… igual de talentosa al padre, igual… quizás, algún día, hasta mejor.

Gianna — como buena maestra que creía en la disciplina del trabajo — era dura como la roca, al último minuto de la presentación padre-hija, alzó su vista hacia Edward Cullen _¡que desperdicio de talento!_ _La música corriendo por sus venas, el talento nato para ser el dios del instrumento, toda la voluntad y la disciplina de trabajo que un niño comprometido llega a desarrollar ¿y para qué? para abandonar todo y quedarse a medio camino_ ese fue su pensar por años y años. La amargura de ser testigo de la destrucción de aquel genio y no poder evitarlo, fue la espina que atormentó a Gianna en sus últimos años. La niña, seguramente, traería a aquel hombre la redención frente a la música, aunque ya no como el eximio pianista que pudo ser. En la mente de la anciana profesora se elaboraba un nuevo proyecto para Edward — sonrió misteriosamente — la niña sería su cómplice, Allegra lo traería de vuelta, no como el concertista, si no como el compositor… era seguro.

Se levantó de la silla y camino con despacio hacia ellos.

— Bueno, bueno — puso la taza sobre el piano — parece que tengo una nueva estudiante ¿te gustaría tocar para mi, señorita Cullen?

La niña arrugó su entrecejo, y sus ojos oscuros parecieron ponerse del color del carbón.

— ¡No! — Se alzó y se sentó en el regazo de Edward — yo toco para papi — lo abrazó por el cuello e hizo el usual gesto caprichoso que derretía los muros de su padre.

— Te enseñaré canciones muy lindas y divertidas — años trabajando con niños le daban la experiencia para calmar temores.

— Papi me enseña.

— Yo le enseñé a tu padre.

Los ojitos preguntones miraron a la cara de su padre.

— Ella es mejor que yo, Bijou, puede enseñarte más, todo lo que se del piano — levantó su mirada a la maestra y de esta manera le daba las gracias por su paciencia — Gianna me lo enseñó, veras tú viejo — sonrió contrarrestando la afirmación de una vejes que parecía que jamás lo tocaría — era tremendo — se acercó al oído de su hija — ella te contará cosas de mí, no fui un buen niño.

— No — entre cerró su boca — eres bueno, eres lindo y eres mi papá.

En una ráfaga de segundo, la mirada de los dos esposos se cruzó.

— ¿Quieres ser pianista, linda?

Tres años de edad y el destino de Allegra Cullen se había definido una noche de luna cuando escuchó a su padre interpretando Beethoven.

— Si — afirmó tímidamente, de alguna manera, sentía que si decía que si y dejaba que otra persona le enseñara traicionaba a su padre, sollozó y escondió su cara en el cuello de Edward — tranquila mi amor, en las noches repasaré contigo lo que ella te enseña ¿Qué te parece? — La niña miró a su padre y su rostro brilló — ella y yo seremos tus maestros.

Fue así que Gianna — ese día a solas con la niña y con sus viejas partituras — comenzó las primeras clases a su nueva y, quizás última estudiante. Se ganaría su confianza y, poco a poco, la convencería que, algún día, debería tocar la música de su padre.

.

.

.

— Bella — era la voz de Emmett quien la llamaba a las diez de la mañana, parecía no estar muy feliz — ¿Dónde está tu tierno esposo?

Isabella aguantó una risa, por lo general las llamadas de Emmett siempre estaban antecedidas de _¿Están desnudos? Par de indecentes _mas ahora, parecía que realmente estaba enojado.

— ¿No está contigo en la torre, Emm? — por la mente de Bella pasó el rostro de su esposo esa mañana cuando dejaron por primera vez a su hija en la exclusiva escuela donde ella comenzaría sus clases… de alguna manera ella sabía dónde estaba, no necesitaba la confirmación de su cuñado para entender porque Edward no estaba en la torre.

Bella condujo su nuevo auto, regalo de navidad hasta las afueras de la elegante escuela. Se estacionó frente al oscuro Aston Martin, salió, se recostó medio segundo en la puerta que cerraba y miró hacia los vidrios polarizados… caminó lentamente y con seguridad hasta el auto siniestro.

En cada paso, Isabella Cullen Swan traía la vida, el misterio y la sagacidad de una hembra total. Los vidrios se abrieron y ella vio a su esposo con rostro de roca, su barbilla apretada en un gesto duro y terco.

— ¿Por qué demonios no podemos darle una educación particular? Todo el maldito dinero del planeta y los mejores maestros del mundo, no la quiero aquí — fijó su mirada en el rostro de Isabella que no modulaba palabra.

— Ángel, lo discutimos desde antes que ella naciera.

Se abrió la puerta delantera del auto y Bella caminó hasta el lado derecho del carro y se sentó en el asiento que olía a nuevo y a la imperturbable y divina loción de Edward.

— No quiero que mi hija esté sola, hay niños malos en toda escuela, así como yo.

— ¡Por favor, Cullen! — Isabella rodó sus ojos — quiero que Allegra tenga una vida buena, que tenga amigos, cosas de que hablar, muchas cosas para contar, que sea alguien amable, simpático.

— ¡A la porra ser simpático! Mírame a mí y sin embargo tengo amigos ¡Peter! ¡Emmett! ¡Jasper! Te tengo a ti.

— Quiero que ella tenga una vida normal baby, no deseo que — bajo la cabeza — su mundo se vea mediado por tener el padre que tiene — y antes que él alzara su voz en protesta — no me mal entiendas cielo, es ese halo de misterio y lejanía del apellido Cullen, intimida y eso no es bueno para nadie, tú y tus hermanos han tenido un camino difícil ¿Por qué nuestra bebé debe pasar por lo mismo?

Un gemido terco y vulnerable con un movimiento de niño caprichoso hizo que el auto se removiera un poco, si hubiese estado de pie hubiese pateado lleno de impotencia… ella tenía razón, pero no, su egoísmo y celos paternales no lo dejaban pensar de manera clara.

— No quiero que mi hija tenga una vida normal, nena, quiero que mi hija tenga una vida extraordinaria.

Isabella sonrió, la sorpresa que guardaba, ella debía adelantarla, delineó con sus dedos la barbilla perfecta de Edward y llegó hasta su boca brindándole un gesto misterioso.

— Nuestros hijos tendrán una vida excepcional, baby — fijó sus ojos oscuros en los ojos verdes esmeralda — Bijou y el que viene en ocho meses.

Él se paralizó, todo su rostro pareció removerse entre la sorpresa, la alegría y la ternura.

— ¡Diablos Swan! — Llevó su mano al vientre de su mujer — no juegues conmigo.

— Creo que será un varón — se carcajeó — ¡lo que se me viene encima! ¡uff!

_Verlo sonreír era siempre mi regalo… hacerlo sonreír por un nuevo hijo, era mi regalo para él._

Sin mediar en nada, y aún con la enormidad de su cuerpo Edward se abalanzó hacia el cuerpo de su mujer y la besó de manera ferviente, jugando con su lengua en su paladar tanteando dulcemente los labios de ella.

— ¿Por qué siempre me dices las cosas sin esperar que yo respire, nena? Debes prepararme ¡demonios!

— Pensaba decírtelo esta noche — mordió el lóbulo de su oreja — mientras te tenía desnudo para mi, baby.

— ¿No te basto lo de anoche?

Un recuerdo de una Bella esperándolo desnuda mientras él sentado en la silla de la habitación con gesto de expectación, arrogancia y maldad veía a su mujer gatear hacia él en ronroneos como gata sumisa y hacer la actuación de niña inocente mientras con lentitud bajaba la cremallera de su pantalón y Edward correspondía con respiración agitada y hambrienta.

— Siempre quiero más.

La sonrisa lasciva se hizo esplendorosa en el rostro del dragón.

— Aún me puedes tener desnudo Swan — miró los asientos traseros — nunca hemos hecho el amor en este auto, no lo hemos inaugurado.

— ¡Perverso! Yo sé cuál es tu plan dragón, quieres que los guardas de seguridad de la escuela nos vean y que al final digan que Allegra no puede estudiar aquí porque sus padres son unos exhibicionistas.

Sus ojos eran divertidos y subversivos.

— Ese es uno de mis motivos, nenita — la sonrisa le confirmaba que no estaba equivocada — pero no el más importante, si nos ven sentirán envidia linda — atacó sus pechos — Swan, Swan — tarareó sobre ellos — son tan jodidamente follables linda, quiero morderlos siempre, todo tu cuerpo- la recorrió entera- es tan hermoso cuando estás embarazada- jaló uno de sus pezones por encima de su ropa.

— ¡Edward! — palmeó su espalda.

— Eres una rebelde — se levantó y pateó la puerta — es un colegio… si sacan a mi hija los jodo con abogados, no se atreverían — salió del auto, mientras que Bella enarcaba su cuerpo antecediendo lo que ocurriría dentro de éste.

Lo vio caminar elegante, rotunda y divertidamente delante de auto, se paró frente al capo y dio un golpe retador y violento que hizo que su esposa temblara de excitación, lo vio carcajearse, toda su hermosa caja toráxica se movía y desde lejos sus hermoso dientes relucían en aquel rostro que minutos antes estaba furioso y celoso; rodeó hasta la puerta donde estaba su esposa — abre las puertas, Bella — mordió su labio inferior — empecemos a celebrar ¡diablos! ¿Un chico eh? — Estaba gozoso, la arrastró hasta los asientos traseros — esto será interesante, aún me acuerdo — se acomodó en el centro del cuerpo de su mujer, empezando a desnudarla — como fueron de picaras tus hormonas hace tres años mi amor.

— Con un niño — le quitó la corbata — creo que seré peor, mala, mala.

— Eres mala, Swan — desgarró su hermosa blusa de seda Valentino — te casaste conmigo.

A las dos horas ambos desnudos se reían dentro del Aston Martin, irían a comer una hamburguesa cerca y esperarían a su hija al salir del colegio, lastima, pensó Edward, fue todo un espectáculo _como siempre_… ojala alguien los hubiese visto… deseaba a su Bijou cerca de él, guarecida en su cueva, en el bosque.

_«El segundo hijo… y Edward dobló su alegría reconcentrada._

_En silencio, con sus manos en sus bolsillos, parado en el porche de la casa. Yo sabía muy bien que empezaba de nuevo sus planes, mirando los alrededores como estratega delimitaba posibilidades y planeaba futuros. Lo vi levantando su mano hacia la explanada, sonreí, sabía muy bien que en su cabeza había un enorme campo de béisbol para su segundo hijo, su primer varón._

_Pienso en mi padre, sabiendo que mi viejo estará feliz con la noticia — aunque él se llame un hombre para mujeres — la experiencia de tener un nieto, debía ser diferente. Algo de eso lo ha tenido con David, el hijo de Sue, que lo veía como si él fuese el héroe del día… No puedo esperar a que mis hijos vean eso también. Yo lo he visto toda mi vida._

.

.

.

Ambros Cullen nació en diciembre, un parto de trece horas, parto doloroso que hizo que Edward casi estrangulara al obstetra y que dos enfermeras les diera ataques de pánico en los pasillos; en ese momento extrañaba al viejo Steve Green quien dormitaba en una playa de Grecia y se negó a regresar a Nueva York.

"_No me grites Edward Cullen… no soy tú esclavo ¿Cuándo vas a entender que los niños han nacido siempre, con o sin mi ayuda? tienes treinta y cuatro años, eres la prueba de eso"_

Esta vez toda la familia estuvo allí y, nuevamente, fue Carlisle el único que calmó a su hijo de la impotencia ante la labor.

Y él nació…

Peter Sullivan estaba aterrado.

¿Qué ser era aquel?

Ambros —así lo llamó su padre y era una divinidad como su nombre— llegó como un niño llorón, demandante, agotador y perfecto.

Isabella, derrotada ante el huracán de su segundo hijo, aceptó una enfermera que la ayudase, el bebé tremendo era algo con lo que ninguno de los dos contaba, si en los meses posteriores de nacer Allegra, Isabella luchó por bajar de peso, con Ambros adelgazó de manera rotunda en tres semanas. El hijo lloraba, gritaba, comía en un sin medida, aún así la madre era feliz pues aquella cosilla enorme, rubia y de ojos azules era curioso, divertido y alborotador. Mientras, el padre veía a aquel como un reto para educar, alguien que lo pondría en marcha — su verdadero igual — porque lo obligaría a alistar sus músculos para no defraudarlo.

Sólo la hermana mayor parecía calmarlo, Allegra se apersonó de su pequeño hermano. Con cinco años de edad, la mayor del clan Cullen-Swan estaba ahí para Ambros, siempre a su lado, corriendo cuando éste lloraba o gritaba, hacía sonidos lindos y veían con satisfacción de niña grande como su hermano la miraba y le sonreía cuando ella músico por naturaleza hacía sonar los cascabeles de la cuna.

_«Observé a mi segundo hijo detenidamente, él abrió sus ojos para mí, eran de un azul increíble y enigmático, Ambros — como su padre lo bautizó — era, sin lugar a dudas, alguien especial, igual que mi Allegra, que muere de amor por su hermanito. Todos los días descubro algo nuevo: hoy fijó su mirada en mi rostro… un segundo y algo me estremeció, aquella mirada la había visto en mi vida antes. Mi corazón brincó de emoción cuando lo descubrí, todos creían que mi hijo menor se parecía a su abuelo Carlisle, pues era rubio, de ojos eléctricos, pero ahora detallando su bonito rostro supe que aquellos ojos no eran del padre de Edward, no, eran los ojos de alguien más, ojos tempestuosos y sagaces, inteligentes y divertidos, los ojos de Renée, mi madre. _

_Si, de alguna manera el cielo me había enviado este regalo, volver a tener un pedacito de ella para mí y nada menos que en mí hijo»_

.

.

.

En menos de tres años, su libro se había convertido en el libro obligado de una generación, cientos de cartas empezaron a llegar a la Editorial Black, todas ellas de personas que encontraron en _A UN LADO DEL CAMINO_ la guía y el mapa para volver de nuevo a las raíces de un país desconocido, el alma trashumante de una generación entre el Internet y la televisión que sintió la necesidad de volver a los caminos, al polvo y al viento de un mundo que estaba más allá de la seguridad de la vida moderna.

Su segundo libro, más pequeño e íntimo, fue para los críticos el volver al romanticismo gótico de un amor en tiempos violentos. Si como el primero las cartas eran de personas en busca de sí mismos, en el segundo las cartas eran de chicas tímidas, pequeñas mujeres escondidas en casas, pueblos de bosques que buscaban su voz. Isabella era para muchas — que soñaban como ella una voz que les hablaba a sus almas oscuras — la persona que leía sus almas y les hablaba al corazón. Volvió a sus viejos amores — Bronte y Austen — y con gran honor y sencillez buscó, como ellas, alentar a otra niña oscura a salir al mundo y a encontrar el amor, a buscarlo en cualquier parte y a escuchar sus latidos entre el tumulto y el desvarío, como había hecho ella: Isabella Marie Swan, la chica de Forks.

Y

El gran roble de Charlie fue golpeado por la enfermedad.

Isabella, aterrada, escuchó como su padre le informaba que tenía cáncer, la noticia la quebró por dentro, como niña de cuatro años, corrió hasta los brazos de Charlie y lloró en silencio. El viejo policía de Forks, con una sonrisa tranquila, la consoló.

— Tendrás padre durante muchos años, Campanas, no me moriré aún, tengo que ver a mis nietos crecer, a David ir a la universidad, ver a mi hija ser la mejor escritora del mundo, pelear con tu esposo e ir durante muchas temporadas a ver jugar a los medias rojas — Bella gemía — escucha muy bien, Isabella — sus ojos oscuros fueron rotundos— moriré anciano hija, no voy a dejarte aún.

Por meses, Bella vio como su padre luchaba con uñas y dientes frente a la enfermedad, que casi lo desapareció por completo, pero no hubo segundo en aquellos meses en que Charlie diera su brazo a torcer. Isabella y los niños lo miraban pelear, admiraban su fuerza y con el amor sobre protector de todo aquel enorme clan el abuelo volvió, un poco más viejo y delgado, pero lleno de ganas de vivir y jurándose que si la vida lo tenía para mucho más, él dejaría su mundo de seguridad y se permitiría disfrutar cada cosa que ésta le trajera. Cuando los últimos residuos de la enfermedad se habían esfumado, Bella, con el rostro enterrado en el pecho de su esposo, lloró durante toda una noche, sintiendo que era liberada del miedo de perder a su padre quien apenas tenía cincuenta años de edad.

— Quiero darle todo baby, él se lo merece.

— Le has dado todo Isabella — besó su boca con dulzura — cada vez que veo los ojos de tu padre veo a un hombre orgulloso por lo que ha hecho y por lo que es — Isabella escuchó atentamente el tono de la voz de su esposo, escuchó admiración y respeto, por primera vez Edward Cullen en su vida tenía una figura que admirar, un ejemplo a seguir.

La enfermedad de Charlie hizo que Edward repensara su relación con su padre, en silencio y de manera oscura fue acercándose a Carlisle, el dolor de Isabella durante todo el proceso lo hizo plantearse una posibilidad cierta de mejorar definitivamente las cosas entre los dos.

Esme, una noche, vio llegar a su hijo mayor en su auto, entrar a la casa, besar su mejilla y preguntar dónde estaba su padre. Ella, asustada, con el corazón en la boca y casi sin voz, le dijo que, como siempre, en su despacho. Caminó hasta allí, quitándose los guantes de manera silenciosa, entre abrió la puerta y lo observó leyendo un libro, fueron minutos eternos de observación, como cuando era un niño y se deslizaba a mirarlo como si éste fuera algo intocable. Carlisle detuvo la lectura, su corazón se detuvo, la corriente de la mirada de su hijo lo llamó y ambos se miraron de hito a hito.

Esa noche la conversación fue parca, difícil y casi monosilábica, sin embargo algo ocurrió, una chispa de esperanza en el alma del progenitor se encendió hasta que un día Edward se acercó a él con el viejo juego de ajedrez y lo invitó a jugar. En medio del juego, el hijo encendió un cigarrillo y entre el humo que se desprendía profusamente — haciendo una cortina entre ambos — se dedicó a detallar los gestos de aquel hombre rubio y majestuoso que era su padre.

— Deja de fumar chico, no es bueno para tu salud, tus niños te lo van a agradecer.

Una sonrisa misteriosa se dibujó en el rostro del hijo mayor. Una última calada y sin más ni más Edward apagó el cigarrillo obedeciendo al padre por primera vez en veinte años.

La reconciliación quizás duraría toda la vida, paso a paso, volviéndose a conocer… intentando reencontrarse.

Ojos oscuros y cabello chocolate, Ethan Cullen llegó al mundo, su presencia callada de bebé era algo que su padre adoró de manera delirante, su tercer hijo era el retrato de la madre, misterioso, lleno de secretos, con un alma enigmática y mágica, mientras que Allegra llenaba de música la casa, caprichosa y fogosa animada por Edward, Ambros era voluntarioso y aventurero, Ethan tendría el alma de poeta, digno de su nombre.

Edward se volvía grande, se magnificaba en su amor soterrado por su familia, se hacía inexpugnable en el exterior, la fuerza dada por la seguridad de su burbuja reforzó sus características tan temidas en el mundo de los negocios y — para aquellos que no lo conocían — en su casa, con su tribu él era el sol… y la madre era viento. Poco a poco, el padre amoroso y tierno, se fue abriendo frente a los hijos mayores como alguien más — mucho más grande, si fuera posible — porque, empezaron a ver en él su magnetismo y la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, vieron como las otras personas temblaban ante su voz dura cuando de su boca salían órdenes perentorias, pero con ellos era diferente. Y descifraron que tenían — en exclusiva — un padre de conversaciones serias a la hora de la mesa. Aunque sus hijos eran pequeños para hablar de algo trascendente, Edward Anthony Cullen aflojaba su corbata, subía los puños de su camisa, juntaba sus cejas y les brindaba a Allegra y a Ambros toda la atención que ni siquiera a los hombres poderosos él solía brindar, sus hijos tenían palabras profundas y merecían _el maldito cielo si es necesario _Ethan — con dos años — parecía escudriñar, durante esas conversaciones, el rostro de Edward. Él le dedicaba miradas intensas, entre ambos, seguramente, las conversaciones eran en silencio.

Los tres niños se sentaban hasta que fuera las cinco de la tarde y esperaban que el ruidoso motor del auto de su padre se sintiera a lo lejos. Saltaban, esperándolo ver aparecer y salía su padre del automóvil, vestido de oscuro y sonriente. Para ellos, brindaba su segunda, quizás tercera sonrisa del día, la primera era para la madre, la segunda antes de irse y la tercera al regresar. Poco a poco fueron descubriendo que él era algo más que esas sonrisas y esas conversaciones.

_«Lo saben, lo intuyen, saben muy bien que su padre es más grande que cualquier cosa, presienten que él viene de mundos oscuros y peligrosos, lo aman por eso, porque a pesar de él mismo ellos saben también que ese hombre a quienes ellos llaman papá es alguien que daría su sangre por cada uno. Los veo escondidos a los tres como pequeños vigilantes cuando Edward se para en la terraza, en la noche, y se queda viendo la oscuridad, allí en esos momentos el padre se vuelve misterio, sobrenatural y se hace indefinible, los he visto — esperando y susurrando — por debajo de la escalera a que él desande sus pasos hacia ellos y abra sus brazos para llenarlos de besos y sentarse frente a la chimenea y con su voz les diga que a pesar de todo él solamente es un hombre y no ese ser mitológico que — alimentados por la locura de tío Peter — ellos han visto durante sus pocos años de vida»_

Catherine Ford no hacía nada pequeño, el día que tomó las riendas de la beneficencia 'Mía Cullen' se impuso que ésta sería la obra benéfica por excelencia de la gran compañía, a solo siete años de haber sido fundada, ya se había abiertos varios hospicios para niños huérfanos, madres adolescentes con problemas de adicción o bebés enfermos con padres fármaco dependientes. La prensa no se hizo esperar y durante años el secreto de la hija mayor de Edward Cullen fue algo que cada periodista quiso escudriñar, más la mano de hierro de éste no permitió que ningún enlodara la imagen de aquella niña del pasado.

"_Nadie se mete con mis hijos" _ fue el rugir desde la torre de cristal.

El día de la inauguración del hospital principal toda la familia, incluyendo los miembros más jóvenes de ésta lo acompañaron. Todos los periódicos de la ciudad hacían eco del gran acontecimiento, no sólo por la obra en sí, sino porque era un revuelo que toda la enorme familia hiciera presencia, durante cinco años todos los periodistas y fotógrafos habían intentado sacar una foto de todo el enorme clan: las tres cabezas visibles de la compañía, Alice quien estaba en su quinto mes de gestación, la gélida Rosalie Cullen con su hijo Ernest quien era un torbellino de cabello negro y salvaje que parecía que el mundo a su alrededor le estorbase pues todo lo rompía, Carlisle y su esposa, y sobre todo Isabella Swan y sus tres hijos.

Todos los periodistas esperaban que Edward Cullen hablara, pero ninguno de ellos escuchó su voz, fue Esmerald quien dio el discurso de inauguración del hospital.

— Proteger a los niños — Esme volteó a mirar subterráneamente al hijo mayor quien cargaba a Ethan en su brazos — es nuestra labor, resguardarlos, amarlos — respiró — hacerlos sentir seguros — fijó sus mirada de miel en Edward — cuidar sus almas, protegerlos de los monstruos, si no somos capaces de hacerlo ¿Quiénes somos? ¿Qué somos? — Toda la familia instintivamente fue hasta Edward quien levantó su rostro y cerró por segundos sus ojos escuchando un eco lejano de esa sombra amada y temida.

Los fotógrafos hacían fiesta. Trataban de llegar hasta la cabeza de Cullen Co, escuchar su voz que siempre eludía cualquier palabra frente a los medios, derribar sus muros.

Una voz se levantó:

— ¿Puede usted negar, señor Cullen, que está obra de beneficencia es solamente su manera de lavar culpas por que su hija mayor falleció debido a que usted era un adicto a la heroína? En este momento, su hija tendría dieciocho años ¿no es lamentable?

Los flashes dejaron de iluminar, todo se silenció. Isabella volteó tomó la mano de su esposo con fuerza, oleadas de electricidad vibraron en su piel. Edward Cullen detuvo su caminar entre todos hacia sus autos, soltó la mano de su mujer y buscó una respuesta válida en ella. Bella Swan recibió a Ethan en sus brazos y en silencio le dijo que si, Catherine y Esme ahogaron un grito cuando vieron que aquel caminaba hasta el periodista que se escudaba cínicamente en el circo mediático y en los hijos pequeños de éste.

— ¡Por favor detenlo Bella! — suplicó Cathy.

Isabella alzó su rostro.

_«No, no lo hice…durante años su hija había sido su secreto, años donde creyó que no fue lo suficientemente bueno para su recuerdo, años en que pensó que no la había protegido, en que ella era el recuerdo de una vida terrible y dolorosa…mis niños lo amaban, su padre era todo… ¿Por qué negarle el momento único en que podría pelear por Mía frente a todos?»_

Se paró frente al periodista, todos apuntaban sus cámaras ante el espectáculo que seguramente el presidente de Cullen Co brindaría, Aro Vulturi — dos años muerto — desde el infierno seguramente esperaba el show con dientes amarillos y ojos de rabia profunda.

— Mía Cullen nació el veintidós de mayo de 1998 — su voz fue fuerte y rotunda — fui su padre durante seis meses en que ella vivió y soy su padre dieciocho años después — sus casi dos metros de estatura fueron de frente contra el hombre, contra las cámaras y de frente al mundo — lo reto a usted y a todos aquí — levantó su mano, dos ráfagas de luz iluminaron su rostro— a que digan que yo no la amé y no la amo aún. Tuve una hija — caminó hacia su esposa — la tengo aún.

Lo vieron alejarse, tomar de nuevo en brazos al más pequeño de los Cullen, caminar con sus hijos de la mano, perderse entre esposa, familia y seguridad. Los periodistas quedaron impactados, nunca lo habían visto tan medido y preciso, él — con sólo levantar un dedo — hubiese podido derrumbarlos a todos allí, pero, simplemente no lo hizo, no porque no pudiera, si no porque no lo deseaba…

Lo vieron alejarse…

Un hombre, su familia y el secreto de quien era…

¿De cuál era su historia?

.

.

.

— ¿Estás bromeando, ángel? — Isabella y los niños saltaron, ella reía y lo observaba entre el asombro y la rebeldía.

— No te burles Swan, dices otra cosa y quemo la maldita cosa.

Isabella, de treinta y cuatro años, era la prueba viviente de una mujer plena. Parecía haberse quedado en momento en que la belleza le daba un aspecto salvaje y rotundo, volvía a tener el cabello más debajo de su cintura, sus labios se habían delineado de forma regordeta siempre a los límites de lo voluptuoso y sus ojos eran expresivos y fieros. Vestida con unos simples pantalones rectos y una camisilla sin mangas, Bella Swan era la madre trasgresora, la esposa leal y la amante absoluta.

¡Una moto!

De cumpleaños para ella.

— ¿Porqué me regalas eso, baby? — sus ojos brillaban, el run run en su interior… música rock y el deseo de camino en ella.

Él temblaba.

¡Lo sabía!

A un paso del viento…

Al borde de la palabra.

— Escribe, nena — Allegra y Ambros intentaban subir a la enorme moto, Ethan levantaba sus brazos hacia sus hermanos — por mí, por ellos, por tus sueños, es hora de volver, Swan — llevó una de sus manos al cuello de su mujer, la jaló hacia él de manera rotunda, dio un recorrido sobre su rostro, entre lujuria, pasión y conocimiento, besó su boca — escribe, Bella — se acercó a su oído — puedo sentirlo, puedo escucharlo, todos te están esperando Isabella, escribe.

Ella parpadeó, su labio inferior vibró, ahuecó su mejilla en su mano… _sobre él… su historia me está esperando…_

Y así fue: su esposo, cuando los niños dormían, sentado frente a ella, abrió compuertas y a su lado de manera fantasmal tomaron asiento _"ellos" "todo" el mundo_ de Tony Masen.

Isabella endureció sus entrañas y escuchó las voces de cada uno.

Él mostró su último secreto ante ella, ambos en silencio lo entendieron:

Edward Cullen no había exorcizado sus demonios, los contenía con cadenas de hierro.

_Sin ellos Swan no podría valorar lo que tengo ahora… me pertenecen, los domino, esas es la diferencia._

.

.

— Libro escrito en primera persona — la voz de Jacob Black hacia la presentación con voz tranquila, tratando de que en ella no se pudiese sentir las miles de emociones que durante una semana él con el manuscrito en la mano había sentido fluir de manera terrible, insoportable y dolorosamente hermosa — nos cuenta la vida de Alexander Blake Thomas — Jacob se acomodó la corbata — no haré preámbulos sobre esta historia, sólo diré que estamos frente a algo que yo como lector aún — suspiró — no puedo superar — abrió la tapa del enorme libro de simple portada negra — señoras y señores — la primera página — la primicia de _Ecos y Sombras _por Isabella Swan.

"_Entre vivir y morir sólo hay un paso…_

_Sólo siento el asco que media entre ambos… algo me arde, sangra mi nariz, estoy en el baño de una escuela cualquiera, de una ciudad que vomito y me encuentro solo… puedo morir ahora, puedo simplemente dejar que todo se pudra en mi como el cadáver de un animal anónimo al que todos desprecian…_

_Sonrío…_

_He comenzado a vivir, ya no soy inocente._

_Me levantó y abro las puertas; entre pasillos y rostros, deambulo y me sumerjo en una ciudad rota, dirigiendo mis pasos hasta donde nada me espera…_

_Espero vivir y hacer de mi mismo una cloaca de odio, viviré y dormiré con la maldita pistola cargada, este soy yo a punto de estallar todo._

_Mi nombre: Blake Thomas"_

_._

_._

_._

— Este ya no soy yo, Swan — el libro se detenía en un momento aterrador para el protagonista: la muerte de toda esperanza — ya no soy este, mi amor — cerró el libro, miró a la esposa que se recostaba en uno de los recodos de la puerta — estoy vivo ahora — la recorrió de palmo a palmo — desde hace catorce años, estoy vivo, veo la luz en tu rostro y en el de mis niños— se acercó a ella con lentitud — siempre hambriento, con deseos de más, de todo lo que quieras darme.

— Quiero darte todo, Edward, todo.

— Siempre sabes tentarme, Bella — tarareó en su cuello.

— Es mi trabajo, ángel.

Pasó su lengua por su cuello con lentitud — mi próximo libro será erótico, baby — lo escuchó carcajearse — algo muy sucio y pervertido — jugaba.

— ¿Basado en nosotros, nenita? — bajó lentamente hasta su vientre y penetró con su lengua el pequeño orificio de su ombligo.

— Cullen — agarró con fuerzas el cabello cobrizo — yo no escribo ciencia ficción.

— ¡Ja! todo el puto mundo ardería, Swan — mordió de manera gatuna.

— Y no somos tan malos, baby — ella se encontró con su mirada verde entre sus pestañas que la miraban desde abajo.

— Eso lo dirás tu Swan, eso lo dirás tu — con determinación se levantó y se alejó varios pasos de ella, sentándose arrogantemente en la silla del tocador de la habitación matrimonial, aún estaba con su ropa de trabajo, sus guantes sobre la mesa de noche — ¡quítate la ropa, Bella! — su voz fue un trueno.

Isabella saltó.

— ¡Dios! — Tantos años y él seguía igual, sin descanso — eres un respetable padre de familia — se mordió su boca, aún se ruborizaba.

— Padre si, respetable ¡un carajo! Menos en mi habitación con una diosa frente a mi ¡ahora, Swan!

— ¿Y si digo no, ángel? — levantó una ceja en señal de reto.

Una carcajada resonó por alguna parte, su mujer, la madre de sus hijos, la que lo conocía en lo más profundo.

Pequeños no y una aventura extraordinaria, viaje a lo desconocido… lo impredecible y lo ideal.

— Entonces tendré que hacerlo yo — y se abalanzó sobre su boca como naufrago que ha encontrado el agua limpia en medio de un mar agrio y salado.

.

.

.

**New York Times:**

_**Hace una semana la prensa nacional hace eco de una de las noticias económicas más importantes de la última década: la diversificación del enorme emporio corporativo Cullen Company, su presidente Edward Cullen (42) el elusivo hombre de negocios anunció que dicha compañía tendrá tres presidentes y que el poder se diversificará hacia tres cabezas visibles, su hermano Emmett Cullen (38) quien tomará las riendas de la división exterior, Jasper Hale (40) su cuñado quien se encargará de lo relacionado con las nuevas tecnologías y el mismo Edward quien atenderá los asuntos de inversiones y construcciones en bienes raíces…**_

_**Lo más impresionante de esta noticia no es la renuncia al poder total, es que hoy nueve de la noche, hora este en Estados Unidos, Edward Anthony Cullen brindará su primera entrevista a nivel nacional en vivo y en directo ¿qué podrá decir este hombre que ha sido por muchos años un misterio? ¿Nos develará algo de su pasado? ¿Podremos conocerlo?**_

El último hijo de la pareja fue una sorpresa para ambos, toda la familia estaba feliz, ya que Ethan contaba con ocho años de edad y ninguno de los padres tenía en sus planes un nuevo hijo, pero el embarazo para Isabella fue de alto riesgo y durante los nueve meses de éste le mandaron a tener reposo absoluto, meses en que sus hijos la acompañaban en su habitación, la abrazaban con el fervor delirante a una madre libertaría y escritora. Una madre que veían desaparecer por horas cuando ella se iba en su moto a recorrer la ciudad, cuando la escuchaban con voz destemplada cantar una canción de _Led Zepellin _o cuando ésta se ocultaba en su biblioteca a escribir libros misteriosos y profundos.

Una noche, Edward vio a sus hijos dormir abrazados alrededor de la madre, los cuatro seres más importantes en su vida, todos ellos su sangre y su existencia, sus hijos e Isabella, todo palidecía, la luz que eran ellos era todo ¿cómo perderse aquel regalo? ¿Por qué demonios hacerlo?

La entrevistadora lo observaba intimidada.

Él sentado en el sofá blanco del enorme estudio de televisión en plena quinta avenida, vestido de azul oscuro, camisa de algodón egipcio resplandecientemente blanca y corbata granate. Un hombre, con cuarenta y tres años de edad y con su belleza física en apogeo, con una presencia dramática que acentuaba sus rasgos salvajes, estaba por reventar el rating de la pantalla en horario prime. Todos nerviosos — desde el presidente de la televisora hasta la periodista encargada de la entrevista — pero él, con una sonrisa burlona y arrogante les decía a todos que allí él era el dueño de la situación y que sólo diría lo que estimara conveniente.

Había tomado la decisión de la entrevista, no porque deseaba dar explicaciones, si no porque en los últimos años las especulaciones se habían hecho insoportables y lo hacía para que sus hijos vieran como su padre no se avergonzaba de quién era y de las decisiones que había tomado.

— ¿Quiere un café, señor Cullen? — la mujer preguntó tratando de darle seguridad a su voz.

Le brindó a la mujer una sonrisa enigmática.

— No, gracias — se adelantó hacia ella — Cristine.

—Lo que quiera señor Cullen.

—Se lo haré saber si deseo algo— le guiñó un ojo de manera burlona.

En el hospital Isabella, Peter y sus hijos con la pequeña Charlotte, en brazos, lo vieron aparecer.

— ¡Diablos! — Gritó Peter — una estrella del cine, ese hombre está más guapo todos los jodidos días.

Los niños gritaron al ver a su padre en televisión.

Isabella sonrió soterradamente, estaba orgullosa de él, por un segundo, ahogó una carcajada al ver como Cristine Ferrer parpadeaba frente al hombre que cruzaba las piernas y miraba las cámaras de forma indiferente.

— Debe tener a todos nerviosos en el estudio — dijo Isabella — mi amor sube el volumen — Allegra subió el sonido del televisor, estaban emocionados — Bella cargaba a su última hija, una nena de grandes ojos verdes y cabello oscuro, llamada Charlotte en honor a su abuelo.

— Hoy — la entrevistadora anunció — tenemos en exclusiva y como primicia, en nuestros estudios, al presidente de Cullen Company — la mujer volteó— es un honor para nosotros señor Cullen.

La respuesta fue un gesto misterioso.

— Papá — la hija mayor lo conocía muy bien y entendió aquel gesto como su manera arrogante y divertida de ser, Ambros y Ethan no despegaban sus ojos del televisor.

_Lo admiran…_

La entrevista comenzó:

Las preguntas fueron y vinieron, a los diez minutos todo el país era presa de aquel hombre que hablaba de poder, dinero y negocios. Sus respuestas eran hechas con voz pausada, seducía lentamente, movía sus manos en ritmos musicales, no sonreía y cuando las preguntas se hicieron personales y complejas él sólo dijo de manera enigmática:

— Mi vida no es un espectáculo público, quien habla de sí mismo frente a todos pierde parte de su alma.

— Es un hombre enigmático.

— Sólo soy un hombre.

— Pero no cualquiera, dueño de un emporio, personaje de una novela y esposo de Isabella Swan, eso no es cualquier cosa, señor Cullen, el dragón como se le conoce.

Los ojos verdes recorrieron a la mujer, quien movía su mano nerviosamente sobre su rodilla.

— En este momento, sólo quiero ser el padre y el esposo, de resto… el poder se debe entender como algo absoluto cuando se tiene y cuando ya no lo deseas, ahora tengo niños que educar.

— ¿Y la música?

— La música también — Gianna su vieja maestra había fallecido hacia un año y medio, no sin antes escuchar las composiciones de piano de su más adorado estudiante a manos de su hija mayor: él, su obra maestra — e Isabella.

La mujer en su interior gritó ¡victoria! Él daba espacio al revelar el secreto de su hermético matrimonio con alguien igual de misterioso y elusivo que él, no importaba el dinero, o el poder, era aquella historia de amor entre ambos que había recorrido la ciudad cínica y voluptuosa como la leyenda de que allí se podía amar entre el tumulto y la indiferencia.

— Su esposa es un personaje — la mujer tragó en seco.

Isabella detallaba el rostro de su esposo.

— Lo es — contestó haciendo que su barbilla se tornara dura y su rostro fuera indescifrable — ella es el personaje — pero su voz se suavizó al contestar.

_¡Oh Dios baby! ¿Qué vas a hacer?_

Todos, alguna vez, se atrevieron a pensar que aquel hombre era incapaz de amar, de sentir, de permitir que algo lo tocara realmente, alguien dijo que Edward era un monstruo incapaz de sentir y que nunca sería capaz de permitir que la luz viniera a su vida. Evidentemente, estaban equivocados.

— ¿La admira? — el silencio incomodo se impuso allí, Isabella entendió que si mostraría algo de sí mismo a los demás, permitiría que un recodo de la burbuja fuese penetrada.

Miró a la cámara.

Los niños voltearon hacia la madre, Peter sentía que su corazón se paralizaba en un segundo.

Hombre de libros oscuros.

— ¡Mamá! — Dijo Allegra — ¡te está mirando! — sí, los niños ya conocían aquella mirada sobre ella.

_«Y allí estaba, comunicándose conmigo… apartando el mundo, dejando que todos observaran como su mirada traspasaba el aire, las calles y la ciudad… diciéndome que estaba siempre junto a mí, tiempos, espacios y mundos… siendo mi sombra y mi guardián, llamándome entre calle y calle… entre ciudad y ciudad… Chicago, Nueva York hasta Forks y los bosques, su mirada y su presencia, arropándome, abrazándome, llenando mi vida._

_Lo escuchaba…_

_Se lo diría a todos…_

_Palabras que sólo decía para mí…_

_Una declaración de amor…»_

Ojos verdes totales y profundos, traspasando el espacio y el todo.

— Ella es mi vida — sólo habló para Isabella Swan — el universo entero — sonrió para ella.

Nueva York aquietó su ritmo, testigo de un amor sin medida.

_«Y así supe que lo nuestro sería para siempre… para toda la eternidad y mucho, mucho más…»_

* * *

**A**

**Mi amado albañil.**

**A mi beta Ximena quien es una fuerza, a Belen mi bebé, a Melisa mi hermana, a Elisita la verdad sobre todo.**

**A todas las que me pusieron en favoritas y alertas, a los grupos de Facebook, a las chicas de twitter.**

**A las ninfas:**

**A L`amelie, a mirgru, a Liliveth, Zujeyane, a Tania, Lomy, a Cath, a Sharon por su apoyo, a Jocelyn, a Caro, a solecito, a desiree, a Diana, a Alejandra, a Luciana, Salem, a Flo, a Daya, a Patty, a Arami, a Melisa Cullen, a Mónica, a Rosa Bernal, a Ivy, a Miranda, a anisa, a Fátima, a Criss, a gatita, a Aryam, Iselita, a Enriqueta, a Mitch, a Yesenya, a Cecil, a Yessi, a Karlita, a Nancy, a Chantal, a Aurora, a Karen grisela, a Tata, a Paola Gonzales, a Cata Navarrete, a Claudia Carvajal, a Manly, a Gpattz, a EmDream hunter, a Emma, a Sita, a Geno, a Vhica, a Martha, a Scarleth, a Kely, Keny, a Darly, a Nan, Nani, Angelica, Luzz Belle, a Noe, a Camy, a Edith, a Nicole, a Vero, Marcela, a Ivon, Anita, a Katherine, Kerbel, Laly, coni, Lu537, Tabita, casbaby, be yessy, ubrudt, a elisabeth cullen, villagranamariana, mariana, luzbellcullen, Andrea-R, danielithapsrc, cecyyoyis, Fabiola, yanincullen, yeci, Antonia, patricia1204, rosesvankmajer, jsgn, Frida, maribris1313, jazminU, GabyAlex, Mili, Ysliomir, marie101008, Darlyn, azay, Made Toussaint, miriamcullen32, masilobe, bellami, RouzMi-cullen, Yasna, Cullen Swan, madriguerita, cary, gabylucia Aguilar, Veronica, N`yna, Celina, Valeria cullen 37, syami, loraine, dylan, Isabel, AraCullen8, Orisweetcullen,** **Sanira,** **raia,** **petmat,** **myrr97,** **shirly, lizzie, lamary73, Karla Stew patzz, Chernandeze Rob,viivii alice, JustbelieveP, eglechina, JANNETH, Klary Alice Cullen Swift, Anamart05, KarinaCastillo, fireworth, Mimimh, annyberrion, erandicullen2002, Jorgi, Yolabertey, erikadesantiagosanchez, Mady, Nany87, veroc, valro, vanelautner, mondecullen, maryroxy, mercurybulsara, aurorasamuelfirmino, mayeme, mariaajose, liduvina, anahilitrel, patymdn, betzabee, luli, DianaFer, reby, lucia cullen hale, Carmen ana, Johana, medeas16, anxos, Luly, nessa610, huezittocullen, Frida, Katherine, mataga, ale Marie cullen, ame, Sabrina, sakura93, carelymh, Soniard, Claudia, conejoazul, nardamat, Yesenia Cullen, Aras, Jigoku no Kokoro, la chica del gorro azul, carlita16, Leonor, Lucrecia, bearmand, AmelieRPZ, gaviota, Stefi Martinez,** ** .23.10, Mjose, nekiiithaxh, Berta, Dborah, dianas, lupisss, kimjim, Anykp, Denisse Cullen, Denisse Cullen, zary65, Angie Masen, Micky67, sandra32321, Magui de Cullen, Kamcull, yasna, Reneesme1510, Myrr97, Lina, rociojacob, kmi cullen, coco cullenswan, LAUCAMI, vanesa pinilla, IsAbElA M CuLlEn, Frad Ex Nox, , verota, Isabellapatz, Moonlullaby97, Sony Bells, BABYBOO27, SCullenSwan, beakis, musegirl17, emmabook0717, kunoishi3, Gabymuse, Erika,** **karenov17, dominga fuentes, Nana Black Star, Loveiseverything22, Carolcielito, janalez, gmaciaszuniga, Yolanda dorado, ZarethMalfoy, Bite Me Sr. Cullen, PaguMaravilla, alimago, Paola Cullen, Maze2531, Glowing Yellow Star, MarianaYaneth, Aliena Cullen, karito CullenMasen, amy-vampire, kedchri, vicoguerrero, Ashley Cullen Salvatore, Julissa de Pattinson, Beastyle, ludgardita, Elia, ileidan. lulu, justme, LauriCullen, Natasha Granger, Ely Cullen M, YessBarrios, Tata XOXO, jvb, Mareenma, Agatha Mora, Manligrez, Monilizz, Iluvlillion, yamalith, Noelle xD, Dianioux, YULIBAR,** **jailannys, Lupita Calvo, lOrEn cUllEn, , Joiitah, marifer, bellysabethitha, wen liss, Doris Martinez, valem00, Anilu-Belikov, TittaCullenSwan, luzdeluna2012, dushakis, Cullen 39, Paquita, numafu, Dulce's, ninfaffadd, andy10, missju, Simelice Hullen, lauraB, osmara, Fle-ARG, maria6995, Estelaa, EriM, Princess-C-Cullen, aleboga, pititaCullen, mgcb, titamoon, anabella, nora, airelavcullen, sofycullen, PRISGPE, LizieRossemary12, katherina masen, MonZe Pedroza, csbc, Fany Carmona R, lady blue vampire, terewee, yoly rocha, AlitaC, Floorchiii, Mariel 1433, SharinPattinson, maferpatts, yocairy.62, luu glez, kariana18, LUY, doryycullen, pili, WeAreInfiniteAle, Anahi-littrell, vanpirita, Mary de cullen, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Sasita Cullen, vero Hernandez, Ninacara, sheyla18, jamlvg, rociodeparaguay,** **Alice Cullen p, catrina00, Tatahasi, Sonia Ivette, TaNiiaGG, Joselina, Maki-Salvatore, Ligia Rodriguez, shadooh17, julibogado, Violet, freckles03, Kristenst, MARIANA, Tepha, Karina Masen, monikcullen009, Eleonora328, Daya's Lullaby, karenkavam, ETERNOAMANECER, ubrudt, melychile, Gaby Rivera, Bellisimaw, VampireQueenR18, Beth,**

**A todas a cada una, a las que siempre me alentaron a seguir, a las que nunca me dejaron caer, a las que me hicieron reír, a todas.**


End file.
